Cover Me
by Black Dragon Queen
Summary: SLASH! Barricade, injured from a fight with Starscream, finds Sam with an odd request-a truce between himself and the Autobots. With the other Autobots inbound however, what will happen to our favorite interceptor? - Adult Version on LiveJournal, AFFnet & AO3! '07 Movie verse only. This was started before the sequential movies so this is not compatible to either RotF or DotM.
1. Of Odd Conversations

**Cover Me**

**Written By** **The Black Dragon Queen**

Disclaimer: All Transformer characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot, however is mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rating/Warning: Mature Audiences **ONLY**! This will eventually be slash, meaning they're gay and may have some dark themes later on. There will be a few other warning but I will post those as they are needed. Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise! This story takes place after the 2007 Transformers Movie so some spoilers may occur.

Notice: This is a **DAILY LIFE FIC**! Yes there is an underlining plot but this is more my way of writing how I think the Autobots and others go through everyday life... you know, as only giant alien robots on a new planet can. So there are many chapters that were written just because I myself wanted to see it written and read it myself. Please also not that it is in the **HUMOR** section! There is stupidity just for the sake of stupidity! **If this bothers you or annoys you then I am sorry for it. I own nothing so feel free to ****write you own version**! I will not go after you for stealing or whatnot. This is suppose to be fun for all so have at it!

Authors Ramblings: Hello everyone! This is my first foray into the world of Transformers and so I must warn people that I've only ever seen the 2007 movie and alas was too young to remember the old TV series. So please, please, _please_ tell me if I goof somewhere. However, there _will _be a few characters- _cough_Barricade_cough_ -that will be _out_ of character due to the plot line. I apologies in advance for this but I hope you read my story anyway. I should be able to update every Monday since RL only allows me to write on the weekends.

STORY NOTES:_**please read before the story!**_

**Revenge of the Fallen does not pertain to this fic! This is purely 2007 movie based!**

Ages converted to human equivalent-

**Optimus**: 27-30 (I read somewhere that he's the youngest Prime, so he may be OC to reflect his age as I see it.), **Ratchet**: 37-40, **Ironhide**: 37-40, **Bumblebee**: 17-19, **Barricade**: 20-23

Font Index-

"Speaking", '_Thinking_', "-_Radio Transmissions-_", "**Cybertronion**"

* * *

Chapter One: Of Odd Conversations

It was incredibly aggravating to have to force himself to restrain the overwhelming urge to jump the curb and run over yet another annoying humanoid that dared to sit on his shiny yet dented hood. That he managed to _repress_ the tempting idea was an enormous accomplishment, the freckled teenager currently laughing with his friends would never know that just a few measly human months ago he _so_ would have been road kill. As it was, the pathetic peachy creature was instead startled into movement by the sudden burst of a horn and an engine roaring to life.

The rest of the human's pack laughed as the boy glanced sheepishly towards the driver, whom he could have sworn wasn't there just seconds ago, and jumped off the hood. Mirrored shades tracked the group as they walked down the sidewalk towards their own respective rolling "tin cans". '_Seriously, all that reverse technology acquired from a frozen Megatron and their cars still dent like a can of soda at the simplest collision with what was known as a "shopping cart"._' Disgusted, the "driver" slumped in his seat at the thought as the sunglasses reflected a few students milling about waiting for their rides. As he pondered, he came to the realization that it wasn't so much that he had acquired "principles" in the past few months that kept his homicide urges under-hood, but rather a healthy dose of "survival mode".

Being the last one of his fallen faction or rather the last one on _Earth_-no thanks to a certain slagging cowardly F-22-running over small insects that had a disturbing superiority complex was a sure way to get him recycled. '_And here I am, in plain view of _anyone_ human or otherwise, waiting for the very insect that I tried to kill._' The car slumped on its tires in the very motion of a sigh. '_Might as well paint a giant bulls-eye on my trunk and let the cannon firing fool have at me._'

The mere thought of the oh-so despised truck had him automatically scanning the parking lot perimeter for what had to have been the thirtieth search for anything remotely suspicious. However, there wasn't a flash of yellow in sight and he wondered slightly if it would be such a death sentence to allow himself to play a few minutes of Tetris whilst waiting. He was jarred out of saver mode, however, by the sudden piercing of a bell and optics began an immediate scan of the mass horde of, '_belch_' humans… searching for the one in particular who could recognize the innocent, albeit badly damaged patrol car for what it really was. '_One could only hope that the Autobot's sense of honor will outrace the gunners trigger finger_', Barricade thought as "Target Acquired" finally flashed across his view screen and the roller lights lit up once to get the pathetic attention of Ladiesman217.

Sam Witwicky inhaled a deep breath of freedom as the last bell for the day pierced the air. He allowed the mass stampede to flow past him towards the door as he collected the last of his papers and shoved them unceremoniously into his backpack. Giving a slight nod to his teacher, he eased into the heavy traffic flow and made a beeline for the senior halls. He managed to elbow his way towards his own dented locker and sighed as he swapped out books. Slamming the ugly orange metal door shut, he searched the hallway for a familiar face.

"Hey Sam!" Miles chirped happily, obviously refreshed from his nap in physics.

"Hey," Sam replied in a bored voice.

"Why the long face?" Miles asked as he braced himself against the flowing mass of bodies that continually bumped into him. "It's the weekend! Full of sun, surf and absolutely nothing to worry about 'till Monday! Smile man." Miles gave a huge grin as the two finally maneuvered towards Mile's own piece-of-crap locker. "You and Mikaela doing anything?"

Sam shook his head at the mention of his former girlfriend and wondered again why everyone had been more surprised at their let's-be-friends breakup than the fact that Sam had arrived at school one morning with the hottest girl in school draped over his arm. "She's going upstate to see her dad," he replied as if he hadn't told Miles this just that morning. "She left at lunch."

Mile's eyes lit up momentarily before returning to their patented blank surfer stare. "Oh yeah, he gets out soon doesn't he?" Sam nodded as they finally made their way out the doors and onto the sunbathed sidewalk. "So where'd you park this time?" Miles continued as he scanned the rows of cars.

"It's not here dude," Sam told him with a barely repressed smile and grinned even more at Mile's visible slump.

"Damn, and I so love passing that prick Trent in your car," Miles lamented as it seemed that his entire body just wilted before perking back up and he bounced on the balls of his feet. "What'd you do with it?"

"Parents." the lie came easily after months of practice. "Dad had this thing and his car's got no trunk space."

Miles cringed in sympathy. "Ouch, sucks to be you man. First you win a brand new car from the government, and then your parents continually bum your ride."

Sam chuckled as he hefted his bag again in preparation for a rather long walk. '_If only you knew,_' he thought with a small smile and wondered for about the hundredth time that day if 'Bee and the others were all right. It would be so heartbreaking if the newest signal Ratchet had intercepted turned out to be yet _another_ piece of fallen satellite instead of a lost comrade. The entire group had been in a "slump" for days after the latest false alarm. Sam had even gotten a hysterical call from a frantic Captain Lennox in a panic that Ironhide had yet to blow up their neighbor's newest lawn feature, a windmill that the large Autobot cursed about for days after every new installment. Lennox had instantly ordering him to get in touch with the group's Medbot to do an immediate diagnostic, because obviously the large truck had caught a Net-virus of some sort because he would never simply allow the eyesore to remain unscathed otherwise.

Mile's sudden low whistle brought Sam out of his musing. "Damn, that must have been some car chase."

"What?" Sam gave him a curious glance before turning his head to see what his friend was staring at and gasped. He felt his entire body stiffen with shock at the sight before him. A rather large group of students all standing in front of a parked saleen mustang patrol car…Or rather, what _should_ have been a parked saleen mustang patrol car. It was really hard to tell what model it should have been from underneath all the damage. Over half the front hood had been crushed inward at an angle, and the back of the roof was smashed down into what once had been the prisoner portion of the cab. The lack of glass in both, the back and rear windows a testament of the sheer force of the blow that they had been busted out.

Even the trunk displayed a similar amount of deep indentations. Hell, even one of the rear doors hung nearly off its hinges; obviously only hanging on by a rather stubborn bolt and the prisoner lock. Truth be told, if it wasn't for Sam's rather _detailed_ firsthand knowledge about this particular patrol car innocently numbered 643, he would have never glanced at it twice for any reason beyond shock at its ghastly condition. As it was, he _knew_ that car and it was obvious that the "car" knew him when the red rollers on the indented hood flashed once before finally dying and winked off.

"Fuck," Sam muttered as the "cop" within the car turned and looked straight at him. The thought of running immediately flashed across his mind but fleeing from a cop in front of what just had to be the _entire_ student body, not to mention Trent and his cronies, would only send his steadily climbing social status spiraling back down into oblivion. That, plus the fact that Barricade obviously knew where he _lived_, kind of put a damper on the whole "running away" issue. "I am _so_ screwed."

"Dude?" Miles began hesitantly as he caught Sam's soft whisper. "You forget to pay a speeding ticket or something?"

"Or something," Sam muttered as he slowly started heading for the car, the death march playing a grim underscore in his mind as he passed a smirking Trent. What he wouldn't give to be able to shoot the smug quarterback in that moment. The passenger side door of the car swung open silently and after the slightest hesitation, Sam tossed his bag onto the smashed back seat as he plopped down on the warm leather. Sam shivered as the slamming of the door behind him rang out like a death keel, sealing his fate. The car immediately flared to life as the "cop" went through the motions of putting the car in reverse and the dented patrol car eased out of the parking lot, leaving student's scrambling to get out of its way.

A quick glance in the side mirror revealed a rather lost looking Miles, surrounded by clusters of whispering students who watched as the mustang turned the corner and headed towards the busy highway. Sam slumped into the seat, wondering if that was going to be the last he ever saw of his childhood friend as the reflection disappeared. His hands automatically fumbled for the seatbelt before he paused and allowed the strap of fabric fall loosely from his fingers as he suddenly realized that it probably wasn't even worth the effort if the Decepticon came out of hiding simply to kill him. With reluctant acceptance, Sam wondered just how long it would take for him to die before the 'Con was finally done with him. "You really should buckle up," a deep voice suddenly rumbled from unseen speakers. "It's the law."

Sam stared at the "cop", the only thing he could really focus on, until the hologram fizzled out, in disbelief. Unsure if the otherworldly machine was serious or simply toying with him, his nervous fingers reached once more for the strap and he buckled it, wondering if he was in for a joy ride from hell or something of that nature if the 'Con was so insistent that he buckle up.

Silence.

Passing the little towns of suburbia they continued on into the more populated section of Tranquility and the hologram activated once more as Barricade slowed for rush hour traffic.

Still silence.

Sam resisted the urge to fidget and forced his body to remain completely still, even thought he knew from constant exposure to his Autobot friends that the car he was currently sitting in could automatically record his rapid heart rate and even more erratic breathing patterns. They came to a stop at a red light, and Sam absently watched as a bus with an advertisement for late night talk show rumbled past. "You were crossed off as scrap you know," Sam finally managed to say despite his dry mouth.

There was a mechanical grind reminiscent of a chuckle as they once more eased into traffic. "Your fleshling loving friends should be a bit more paranoid and a little less confident that all is well." Sam huffed and turned to stare out the cracked windshield at the passing cars. His frustration was mounting from the rather roundabout conversation.

Silence again.

"Is this why you picked me up?" Sam braved once more, determined to get _some_ form of answers before the end, "to show Optimus and the others that they should have never left me alone?"

Barricade turned down a secondary street and the hologram fizzed out once more. "In a way," he finally said after some time. Sam couldn't help but shift nervously as they pulled into a parking garage, away from the public eyes. Barricade backed into a corner spot snug against the wall and set the parking brake. "But at the moment, I am grateful for the lack of your Bumbling Protection Detail."

Sam glared at the radio at the slur against his friend. "Are you going to kill me?" He finally managed to ask. "Is this some sort of revenge for Megatron's death or-?"

The grating laughter was back, shocking Sam out of his tense anxiety. "And what exactly will that accomplish?" Barricade sneered. "The death of one more human?" The mustang snorted. "Please; there are billions more of you. The only thing _that_ would accomplish is simply pissing off your Autobot friends. Something I'd rather like to avoid at this moment, thank you."

"-_WARNING: OPERATION CIRCUITS DOWN SEVENTY PERCENT. STASIS LOCK WILL INITIATE IN FIVE SECONDS_.-"

The sudden addition of a third, more mechanical voice stopped Sam from replying as Barricade growled in aggravation and bit out the override codes before once more falling silent. "Why?" Sam finally asked. "Why show yourself now? The Autobots thought you dead or at least in hiding. You could have easily have laid low and wait for reinforcements-"

"_What_ reinforcements?" Barricade laughed sharply at Sam's naivety. "Do you really think any Decepticon would risk their own aft to help me or any other save themselves?"

Sam frowned, puzzled over the Mustang's words. "But isn't there another one of you here on Earth?"

"Scorponok," Barricade confirmed. "However he is a mere drone, who has currently buried himself deep within the ground awaiting retrieval in some desert half way across your mud ball planet. A retrieval, as I'm sure you will agree, that I cannot perform in my current condition."

"Still, are there more Decepticons out there though," Sam stated sourly. "Optimus said-"

"Prime is a fool," Barricade interrupted again, shocking Sam slightly with the ferocious intensity of the outburst. "Don't get me wrong, human, there may be more Decepticons out there in space, and each one meaner than the last, but that means nothing without Megatron."

Sam blinked in confusion, mulling over the new information that he was received, trying to determine if it was an elaborate ruse on Barricade's part or if the 'Con was simply stating a fact. "I don't understand."

Air rushed out of the vents in the equivalent of a sigh, bathing Sam in hot re-filtered air. "No, I suppose you wouldn't," Barricade muttered, more to himself than his rattled passenger. "Alright," he spoke up, "if you must know, all Decepticons are sneaky, maniacal Cybertronion's whose only obligation is to themselves and in part to Megatron."

Sam nodded absently. "Kind of knew that already."

"Indeed," the 'Con chuckled. "However, with him gone and acting as a glorified aquarium piece, there now will be a power struggle within 'Con ranks. One that I'm sure will end with a lot of blown up mechs. If Starscream believes himself to be the next great Decepticon Leader, he's in for a nasty shock. Even if a whole platoon of Decepticons descended, I'm quite sure that five Autobots are more than enough to stop them."

"Four," Sam corrected automatically before silently cursing at the slip and bit down on his tongue. The last thing he needed was to give valuable information about the Autobots' status to what was basically an enemy.

A long moment of silence passed before Barricade finally spoke up. "I suppose that is why the youngest one was not with you," Barricade mused quietly. "He gave his life for your people."

Sam frowned and refused to divulge any more information to the 'Con. Yet, the thought of Bumblebee hanging lifeless in Optimus' arms, optics dark and knowing that there would never be any more fun moments with his kindhearted guardian wrenched a saddened sob out of him. "It was Jazz, actually," he announced miserably and the memory of the destroyed Autobot flittered across his mind. He really never got to know the smaller 'Bot. There had been so much happening in the race for the All Spark that aside from 'Bee and Optimus, he had only really got to know the other two 'Bots after everything had calmed down. He had wondered at the time, when the Autobots refused to relinquished Jazz's body to the Secretary of Defense for disposal, if they had their own version of a funeral, but felt too intrusive to ask after Lennox had pulled him away from the grieving 'Bots.

"Ah," Barricade simply acknowledged, pulling Sam from his memories. "He was fine lieutenant and a good fighter. His damage rate was high… for an Autobot."

Sam wondered if it was respect that he heard in the 'Con's vocal processor and found himself wondering what the planet Cybertron had been like before Megatron blew his circuits and started the war all those centuries ago.

There was more shared silence, disrupted only by the continual warning system and Barricade muttering the override. Sam frowned again as he replayed the whole bizarre conversation through his head while they sat there, searching for some sign as to what the patrol car was planning. "Then what do you want with me?" he finally demanded.

There was a _long_ pause and Sam wondered if he should repeat his question when the gravelly voice finally answered him with a simple word that made his entire head spin at the absurdness of it all. "Peace."

Sam stared at the dashboard in complete shock. It was amazing that a Decepticon even knew the word "peace" let alone the meaning of it. To his knowledge, the idea of "peace" was a 'Con's worse nightmare. "_What_?" he gaped stupidly.

"I am here, human, to ask you to relay my request for a peace treaty to the Autobot Optimus Prime," Barricade bit out. It was obvious that he hated repeating himself, "preferably outside of the Weapon's Specialist's sensory range."

"_What_?" he screeched again.

Barricade growled. "You are listed in the military's database as the Autobot's official human diplomat are you not?"

"For all Cybertronions actually," Sam dazedly muttered, his head spinning in confusion.

"Indeed," Barricade agreed. "And might I ask what am I?"

Sam slumped into his seat, completely deflated at the announcement, "Um… suicidal?"

"**Stupid human**," Barricade growled in his native language. "Think boy," he snapped as his virtually non-existent patience finally snapped. "I am the only Decepticon left on this _entire_ planet. I am currently damaged and require repairs and as much as I _loath_ to admit, the only ones on this entire bacteria covered, disease-ridden planet who have the knowledge and equipment to do so, are the thrice damned Autobots!"

Sam brows furrowed. "But, I thought Decepticons would rather scrap themselves than go to their enemy for help?"

Another snort of revulsion. "Unlike my fellow soldiers, _I_ still have my logic circuit firmly in place. This is no longer about the war or who won it, but rather my basic need for survival. I would like to _live_ for a few more revolutions, thank you very much."

Sam stared at the radio console in complete and utter amazement; this was one thing he never in a million years would have thought could happen. That a 'Con would go to _him_ and ask him to be some sort of liaison for peace talks. Then again, he never would have imagined ever meeting alien life forms either let alone be friends with them. He mulled over the announcement, weighing the pros and cons of what the damaged vehicle was suggesting, and trying to determine what the Autobots' reaction would be to Barricade's request. "And what would the Autobots get in return?" he asked slowly wondering just what the 'Con was offering.

"Assuming that they don't immediately throw me into the Brig and allow me to rust you mean?" Another rush of hot air blew across Sam. "I will completely remove myself from any future fighting. If any Decepticons _are_ actually stupid enough to follow Starscream and attack this planet, I will offer no aid to my former comrades."

"You mean you'll actually fight _alongside_ the Autobots?" Sam gasped in disbelief.

The laughter was back. "Don't be so obtuse boy! Why would _I_ want to help _those_ glorified toasters?"

Sam blinked in confused surprise. "Toasters?"

The 'Con was silent momentarily. "It was the first thing I came across on the web," Barricade finally admitted without a single note of sheepishness, though Sam knew better.

The tense silence descended again as Sam weighed his options. It really couldn't hurt to simply pass Barricade's request along, could it? "All right," he finally agreed. "I'll tell Optimus when I see him."

The mustang slumped on his tires once more. "Don't think I'm going to thank you or anything," he grumbled as the passenger door once more swung open.

Sam actually smiled as he grabbed his bag from the back. "I wouldn't _dream_ of it."

"-_WARNING: STASIS LOCK REQUIRED IMMEDIATELY._-" the mechanical voice echoed in the parking bay.

Sam looked down at the hood, a multitude of questions nagging at him but knowing that the 'Con's patience had worn thin he settled on just one. "Just how did you get so damaged anyway? I don't remember you being in such bad shape after your fight with 'Bee."

Barricade sighed as he read the small countdown in the corner of his status screen, forgoing any more overrides lest he permanently damage his circuits. "Let's just say Starscream wasn't happy with my insubordination."

Sam's lips pursed in anger at the obvious cruelty of the jet. "Will you still be here or is there some way we could contact you again?"

"Ladiesman217," Barricade said in a rather imposing tone. "Just where am I supposed to go?" And with that, the headlights winked off and all other lights shutdown as the mustang finally succumbed to his damage.

"Nowhere, I guess," Sam muttered to the empty parking lot and the offline Decepticon. Hefting his bag, he headed down the ramp and back onto the street, wondering if he had enough money for a cab ride to the middle of the desert and his Autobot friends.


	2. The Cactus and the Cab

Chapter Two: The Cactus and the Cab

The four assorted vehicles were _drastically_ out of place in the center of the desert surrounded by the vast nothingness. Okay, that wasn't true… There was a lone cactus to the left of the top kicker. Something he made _sure_ to tell everyone about as loudly and frequently as possible. "Why can't I shoot it?" Ironhide demanded again as the four sat there waiting.

"It's a plant, 'Hide," Ratchet drawled. "What'd it do to you?"

"But I need to keep myself in top condition," Ironhide protested. "How do you expect me to face those slaggin' 'Con's if I'm not up to speck?" The large mech paused for a moment as he completely ignoring the look that he _knew_ Ratchet was giving him. "That and it's driving me _crazy_. It's not symmetrical!"

"Nothing is symmetrical on this planet Ironhide," Optimus chided. "You should have learned that by now."

Bumblebee chuckled softly as the larger truck let out an indignant huff and started grumbling on the lowest frequency possible. Not that it really mattered, since they all could still clearly hear his soft curses. It was yet another complaint that the GMC had about this planet's terrain in comparison to Cybertron; nothing here was symmetrical. It was very difficult to keep Ironhide from flattening anything he deemed "unbalanced". "Ratchet, projected ETA?" Came Optimus' voice, bringing 'Bee out of his thoughts.

"Three hours, twenty seven minutes, Earth time," Ratchet responded immediately.

'Bee sighed. He _hated_ waiting and wondered if he could do another thirty laps around the makeshift perimeter. Unfortunately, the only thing he had accomplished from the last circuit had been getting Optimus the Cybertronian equivalent of dizzy and yet another threat of death from friendly fire from Ironhide. It wasn't _his_ fault that he couldn't sit still! He was still a youngster! The need to constantly move was ingrained in his hard drive!

The sudden feeling of Ratchet's door pressing against his hood snapped 'Bee from his sulking. "-_Don't let it get to you_,-" the older 'Bot sent on a private line. "-_Think of this as extra down time_.-"

"-_The only down time I like is cruising the highways with Sam.-_" 'Bee huffed.

Ratchet chuckled softly. "-_You'll live, 'Botling._-"

Bumblebee sighed again and started rolling back and forth on his wheels.

"_Bumblebee_! Stop that infernal rocking!" Ironhide bellowed crossly.

The yellow Camaro instantly stilled at the threat.

The chuckle resumed, "-_Then again_…-"

Optimus' deep voice joined the medic's in soft laughter as his backing lights clicked on and he moved between the old soldier and his youngest recruit. "Leave him be 'Hide," the largest truck chided. "It's not the 'Bot's fault your apprehensive."

"Damn it all, Prime," Ironhide growled, twitching on his tires in irritation, "that signal was so garbled that we don't even know if it _was_ an Autobot! Slag it, if another piece of human space junk crashes, I think my gasket'll blow."

"You mean it hasn't yet?" 'Bee couldn't help but jibe, backing up slightly and getting ready to make some distance between him and the trigger happy 'Bot.

""Bee!" the black truck yelped and the Camaro instantly revved his engine while spinning around to place both Optimus and Ratchet between himself and the homicidal truck.

"That's enough," Optimus growled, his patience thinning. "'Hide, leave the youngling alone." A small snicker filled the terrain only to be quickly silenced with a sharp "'Bee!"

'Bee dared pull forward to cast a glance around the EMT unit, acting very much like a disobedient sparkling pouting.

Optimus sighed. After all this time he still fell for the look, be it in his alt form or not. "I know you're restless and we're all tense, but on the off chance that the incoming 'mech-"

"_IF_ it's an incoming 'mech," Ironhide griped in the background.

"-could possibly be a Decepticon," Optimus continued as if his weapon specialist hadn't interrupted him, "then I need us all to be on alert and ready."

"In other words kid," Ironhide piped up smugly, "no wheelies!"

'Bee groaned as he moved once again alongside the medic.

"-_You'll learn_,-" Ratchet told him softly.

'Bee rumbled in annoyance as he found himself rocking on his wheels once more. Ratchet said nothing about his movements however, and this just made 'Bee feel slightly guilty for provoking 'Hide -not that he wouldn't do it again sometime in the near future but still... Sighing, the yellow 'Mech resigned himself to a boring three hours of nothing but Tetris.

* * *

It was a long drive through the desert. A long, long, _long,_ drive.

The cab Sam had finally managed to hail reeked of something akin to sour milk, and the driver's fat cigar had done _nothing_ to improve the smell. Trying his best to hold his breath, Sam allowed his head to fall back against the seat and tried to calm his frazzled nerves. The encounter with the Decepticon, or if he understood Barricade's story correctly- _former_ Decepticon, had truly left him shaken. The human had managed to keep a somewhat cool front during the drive within the Saleen police cruiser, but the fact that he had been having what could have been interpreted as a civil conversation with the very mech that had personally tried to kill him was disturbing to say the least.

A deep rut suddenly jarred the cab and startled Sam in to losing his concentration, causing him to accidentally take a breath of the foul air. Groaning, he slapped a hand over his nose and wished once more that 'Bee was the one driving. The Autobot at least had the common sense to avoid the ruts in order to preserve his shocks.

The thought of Bumblebee brought back the image of Miles' disappointment at his absence earlier that afternoon which in turn brought about the memory of Miles' shocked look as he drove up in the new, custom yellow Camaro at the beginning of the senior year. He smiled as he recalled how Miles seemed to enjoy riding in 'Bee even more that Sam did at times and how he and 'Bee were constantly having to indulge the other boy. Miles was always a good friend and never once questioned what had happened to his older model, accepting Sam's story at face value. The cover story for 'Bee's new appearance was the quickest lie he could come up with on the spot; he told Miles that he won an upgrade from the government after entering a national essay contest.

Least to say his English teacher was the first one to suspect something was off kilter, but the award signed and sealed from the Pentagon, had proven otherwise. Sam, however, knew the award for what it really was; not as a reward for a fictitious essay but rather for, as Barricade had stated, recognition as the official human liaison between the Cybertronions and humans. Hell, the Autobots were getting their own _consulate_ smack dab in the middle of the desert in the form an old army base that Captain Lennox had remembered helping clean out. Not to mention the customized diplomatic license plates that kept them from being pulled over! Something that came in very handy when he and 'Bee were racing to beat his parents curfew, which was still in effect no matter how important Sam had become to the government as the go-between for them and the Autobots.

Sometimes, he wondered if being the first human recruit to the Cybertron war was really the best thing to happen to him. Sure he had gotten to meet the Autobots, more specifically Bumblebee, yet sometimes the whole experience was just so overwhelming that Sam found himself mourning his previous, boring existence. Not that he would trade his current life for his previous one. The loss of the daily swirlies from Trent and his monkey crew were defiantly a plus. As it was, since only a few collective humans _knew_ about the classified secret that was the Autobots everyone had been unsure just whom was suppose to take "responsibility" for the large mechs. It had been Optimus himself that settled the matter when he chose Sam to be their human voice. Bumblebee had puffed with pride at that announcement-like _Bumblebee_ was the one who had been given the honorable, yet depressively massive pressure of dealing with governmental types. Though, Secretary Keller did help out when he could.

In truth, Sam's life had already been charted for him the moment he got in that car. He didn't even have to go to college since no school curriculum in the world could ever hope to begin teaching him the things he needed to know. Though, trying to convince his father of that fact had been fun-_not_! What his weekend was _really_ going to be was actually _History of Cybertron: 101 _with Optimus, then a crash course in robotics with Ratchet, which was going to be _hell_ without Mikaela there to help explain things in human terminology; after that, if he still had the brain capacity to think, there was target practice with Ironhide and finally stunt driving lessons with Bumblebee. Sam didn't even want to begin to _think_ about what he went through with Maggie, Glen and occasionally even with Keller. Computers weren't really his forte, and he was about as diplomatic as a rock.

On the bright side, he was probably the only high school student in the world that had his own human-sized plasma gun, courtesy of Ironhide and Lennox. The two had collaborated on creating the specially made weapons for the human recruits in anticipation of Decepticon attacks and made sure that everyone who had participated in the defeat of Megatron had their own version. To top it off, this fun toy was accompanied with a _very_ realistic license of shoot to kill, signed off by the Secretary of Defense himself. Only problem was he couldn't very well hit the broad side of a building. _Maggie_ was a better shot than him.

No, Sam's life in its _entirety_ was now solely dedicated to the Autobots and so, in part, was Mikaela's, who was training with Ratchet as a Human Autobot Medic. Though, she did have it easier than Sam. She wasn't the one who had to face the President of the United States and explain the Autobots' request for sanctuary for them and any other surviving Autobots out there. Thank God-or rather Primus-that Keller and Lennox had been with him for _that_ rather interesting conversation.

Now with the Autobots now granted sanctuary from the president, it seemed that the whole fight against Megatron had gotten everyone a promotion in life. Lennox along with the rest of his surviving platoon had been assigned the task of the Autobots military escort and protection detail, which was quite helpful in dealing with nosy humans. Even his own parents were getting a stipend from the event of their own "arrest" from Sector Seven.

Now, the Sector Seven members weren't so lucky in the department of "promotions in life" thing. In fact, the scattered members of Sector Seven, of which it turned out there were quite a few, had gotten a bit of a reprieve although they were still disbanded. None of them were forced to face any prison time since they were simply following orders, although these orders had been issued shortly after his grandfather originally found the "Ice Man". Instead they had been given pardons and a chance to start anew someplace else-preferably somewhere as far from the Autobots as possible.

Sam was jolted out of his thoughts as the car hit another particularly deep dip and he jerked his seat belt once again to ensure that he was properly strapped in…just in case. A few agonizing moments later, the cab finally slowed down and pulled along the rather large chain link fence that surrounded the empty base, and Sam practically fell out of the car in his hurry to cross the foul barrier. He took deep gulps of the non-polluted air, grateful that the ride was finally over.

The cabbie chewed on the end of his cigar as he stared down at the gasping boy. "That'll be two hundred, thirty bucks kid," he announced.

Shaking the dust off his hands, Sam reached for his backpack and the rather thick envelope he had shoved in his composition book earlier. He was _very_ appreciative when the government had issued special "bank accounts" to the Autobots and, in turn, to their human faction. The idea, Keller had said, was in case emergency supplies were needed, such as car parts or gas or something of that nature. Optimus just hadn't had the heart to explain that most of Earth's technology was still so far behind their own; that the gesture was useless as car parts would do absolutely nothing for their delicate chassis.

Ironhide had liked the free gas idea though.

As Sam counted out the cab driver's substantial bill, the man looked around the barren base before looking back at the young boy sharply. "I don't think anyone is here kid," the driver said slowly.

Sam glanced up at him before returning to his counting. "I'll be alright, they'll be here."

The cabbie continued to eye him suspiciously as he chewed on his already mangled cigar stub. "Look kid, if you and your little buddies are planning to loot this place, I'll be the first one to testify if you get caught."

"Wouldn't expect anything less," Sam replied as he slapped the amount into the drivers waiting hand. "Keep the change," he said sharply and turned towards the gate's auto lock, completely dismissing the man's presence.

The sound of rubber kicking up gravel sounded behind him as he punched in his code on the human sized keypad and entered the base. Ensuring that the gate closed behind him, although the infinite, barren landscape showed that no one would be attacking any time soon, he made his way towards the largest of the four hangers and peeked around the corner. Old boxcars and a makeshift Autobot sized operating table dominated the room, but there were no signs of any movement. Clearly, the Autobots were still investigating the signal.

Sam sighed in disappointment and turned to head towards the old barracks station where he had his own room along with Lennox, Mikaela, and the few other humans who on occasion stopped by-which had included a surprise visitation from Keller one night. Sam had liked the man immediately, once they had been properly introduced. During the whole Hoover Dam incident, Sam only had time to take note of the man who was completely out-of-place in a business suit as they fled to Mission City. For a politician, he was a really cool guy who knew the best card games; he even tried to help Sam teach 'Bee some of the more advanced games, though the 'Bot had trouble keeping himself from counting cards.

With an irritated huff, Sam threw his bag onto his bed and was happy in the knowledge that he wouldn't have to look at the thing for at least two days. Glancing around the room once more, the teenager frowned at the lack of personal detail. "'Gotta remember posters next time," he muttered as he flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

After a few agitated moments, Sam practically bounced off the thin mattress and began pacing. '_How the hell am I going to explain this to Optimus_?' he wondered as he replayed the conversation with Barricade in his head. It wasn't like the 'Con had harmed him, but, then again, it could all just be some sort of intricate plot to get himself into the Autobots good graces before taking them out from the inside. However, Sam truly believed that Barricade was serious about his offer. There had been a note of truth in Barricade's tone that Sam had actually felt some sort of empathy towards the injured mech.

Another thought suddenly flashed across his already frazzled brain. "Oh, God-Primus, whoever. How am I suppose to explain that I went with Barricade _willingly_, let alone _spoke_ with him without everyone freaking out and forming a lynch mob?" he moaned as he kicked aside his desk chair and slumped down into the battered wood.

There was one good piece of advice which Barricade had given him that he did plan on following: when he finally _did_ speak to Optimus, he was going to speak to him as _far_ away from Ironhide as possible.

* * *

Tetris became rather repetitive after the first ninety minutes and 'Bee had long since switched to an online poker site in hopes of quelling his stifling boredom. He had added another three hundred thousand to their bank account, when Ratchet suddenly moved forward, startling the smaller 'Bot from his game. With a sigh, 'Bee folded on his king pair and slowly started to follow the others who had already pulling alongside the Medbot.

"What is it?" Optimus asked as Ratchet came to a slow stop.

"I don't know," Ratchet mumbled confused. "The signal blacked out for a moment, then came back fifty miles closer to the atmosphere." There was a small spattering of clicks and whirls as Ratchet made his calculations. "It should be here sooner than we though. Only thirty more Earth minutes.

"_What_?" Optimus shouted in surprise. "No more waiting then," he announced as he backed up and shifted into 'Bot mode. The others quickly followed suit as Ironhide immediately started charging his guns.

"All right," Optimus quickly fell into "leader mode", "it's obvious now, that this is no falling piece of satellite. Autobots! Prepare for possible incoming-"

"BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!"

"Cover!" Optimus shouted as three large bodies hit the ground as the resounding shockwave of the explosion vibrated through them to their very core processors. Rocks and other debris soon pelted their armor plating and the three Autobots instantly activated their weapons and infer red optics, searching for the source of the attack. As the dust settled, however, all they could see was a rather large crater and a very smug looking Ironhide.

Optimus sighed when he matched the craters coordinates to those of the now very dead cactus. Standing, he glared at the black truck as Ratchet tried to help 'Bee wipe off the dirt collected on his "wings".

Ironhide shrugged innocently as he nonchalantly holstered his still smoking canons. "What?"

Shaking his head, Optimus placed his head in his hands as Ratchet came over and began to clear the dust from his leader's intake valves. "Please let it be someone sane. Oh Primus _please_," Optimus muttered.

"It should be okay," Ratchet assured him as he watched 'Bee make his way over to the large crater and looked down into the deep hole at the scorch marks made there.

"Oh yeah? How do you figure?" Optimus asked, genuinely curious.

"Simple," Ratchet replied with a wide grin. "There's only one signal. No possible way that it could be the twins."

Optimus gapped at the rescue 'Bot in what could only be described as robotic horror. "Ratchet," he finally managed to find his voice.

"Yes, oh wise leader?" Ratchet smirked.

"Remind me to have the brig completed as soon as we return. Classify it as top priority; above all other projects."

"Negative," Ratchet announced cheerfully as he attended to his own dusting. Ironhide could dust himself off for all he cared at that moment.

Optimus' optics flicked off than back on in the equivalent of a rather bewildered blink. "Care to explain your failure to obey a direct order?"

"Naturally, it's the Medbay that should come first," Ratchet explained to him, grinning madly.

Optimus couldn't help but smile back. "Naturally."

"What's 'naturally'?" Ironhide's voice boomed over the pair as he made his way over. 'Bee was right behind him, still dusting himself off.

"Why naturally you're an idiot 'Hide," Ratchet improvised. "It says so right in your medical file."

Ironhide gapped in shock as 'Bee started laughing at the complete look of seriousness on Ratchet's faceplates.

"_What_?"

'Bee only fell over laughing harder. '_Who knew Ironhide's voice box could get up that high?_' he thought gleefully.

Optimus shook his head at the group's antics, though he said nothing that would interrupt their fun. He knew that after the stressful battle against Megatron all those months ago, everyone was still having a hard time adapting to the absent threat of Decepticons always on their tailpipes.

"All right," he finally interrupted what was beginning to look like an impending argument. "That's enough. Ironhide-take point. Ratchet, left. Bumblebee, cover the rear. Ratchet, what's the impact coordinates calculations?"

Ratchet reconfigured the calculations. "Three clicks dead ahead."

Optimus nodded as they made their way towards the impending crash zone and took up their positions. All optics were on the sky as a faint light could finally be seen far off in the distance, increasing in size every few moments. There was a tense silence as the group waited and watched as the fireball got larger and the four 'Bots moved back, allowing space for the incoming vessel.

"Oh, slag it!" Ironhide bellowed in surprise as his optics registered the fireball tilting slightly as it entered the atmosphere before slamming into the ground at an off-angle. The pod bounced against the Earth's soft surface and flew a straight course for the now retreating gunner.

"'BOT'S, INCOMING!" 'Hide shouted even though it was a moot point as the others saw the oncoming projectile and were already scrambling to get out of the way.

"Run Forrest, run!" the sound byte echoed from 'Bee's speakers as they all dashed for cover-not something easily done in the middle of a flat desert.

Ratchet let loose a rather interesting curse word, one that had even _Optimus _blinking in surprise at the fierceness of it, as another cloud of sand engulfed the group.

Groaning, the big rig once again dusted off his optics and glanced around at the three other 'Bots laying flat on the ground. "Status?" he called out. A resounding "clear" echoed back at him from all three of his squadron and he sighed in relief. Turning to the matter at hand Optimus charged his weapons and slowly started moving towards the still smoldering crater with Ironhide and Ratchet right behind him as he watched for any sign of movement.

"-_This is Optimus Prime. State your name, rank and serial number or you will be fired upon._-" he sent out. There was a small chortle behind him and Optimus risked an annoyed glance at his team.

Ratchet was grinning at him. "That was in Earth's English," he told his leader with a small snicker.

Optimus' optics flashed off and on once more in a blink, as he re-played his words past his processor. "-_**This is Optimus Prime.**_-"

"Much better," Ironhide drawled.

Optimus restrained the urge to turn and whack someone over their circuit breakers.

A garble transmission emitted from the large hole and immediately regained everyone's attention. "**Opti… Prime… Prime… Auto… Auto… Bots, Bots, Bots… sig…sig…sig-nal…nal…nal…**"

Bumblebee shared an anxious glance with Ironhide as the two spaced out their steps, allowing the other to have some firing room. Optimus raised a hand and signaled to hold as he slowly moved closer to the edge daring glance down into the smoke. Through the plume of dust he saw a slight shift of movement and could just barely make out the outline of a mech who was clambering out of the crater.

"**Unidentified Mech, state you name or you will be fired upon,**" he ordered as he locked his cannon on the mech, and waited for the identification. His optics began measuring the newcomer's size and built and he began running it against all know Autobots schematics.

"**Op…Op…Optimus!**" a screeching voice rose out of the hole as Optimus' search finally came across a positive match.

The mech suddenly made a huge leap towards the shocked truck and latched on to the bigger 'Bot in an enormous hug. "**Optimus! Thank Primus! I thought I would never see anyone again! There was meteor shower that ran into our convoy and I got separated and I thought I was going to be lost in the vast cosmos of space for all eternity and I thought I was going to die!**" the 'Bot wailed as he hung from Optimus' shoulders.

'Bee stared wide eyed at Optimus, who was desperately attempting to dislodge the still clinging, crying 'Bot, as he tried to interpret the rather bizarre situation. The voice was not one that he recognized and so the youngest Autobot was unsure whether or not they were under attack as he continued to train his gun on the still crying newcomer.

His teammates settled the matter as Ironhide groaned and powered down his weapons while Ratchet looked as if he was desperately trying to fight the urge to transform and take off, sirens blaring. "Oh slag it all," Ironhide groaned. "It's Red Alert."


	3. The Return of Red Alert

Chapter Three: The Return of Red Alert

The drive back was quiet…

_Very_ quiet…

Bumblebee led the small groups of disguised Autobots down the dusty road towards their base in quiet trepidation. The stony silence from his superiors was quite nerve racking, and 'Bee found himself in front of the group because he was continually increasing his speed to get away from all the strain. The tense silence from his teammates just did not make any sense. '_Everyone should be happy, right_?' he thought, concerned. '_Our missing comrades are coming _here. _One of them even made it already, so what the heck is with the grumpy atmosphere_?'

Deciding to get some sort of answer from _someone_, 'Bee eased up and waited until he was alongside the EMT unit and slowed his speed to match that of the larger vehicle. He ran a quick scan over the four-wheeler and could tell by the actual steam rising from the radiator that the Medbot was _not_ a happy truck.

"-_Um,_-" 'Bee transmitted cautiously, unsure of the reception he would get. "-_I suppose it was lucky that there was those rescue vehicles searching for that lost hiker, huh_?-"

Silence answered him and as 'Bee was ready to accept the fact that there wasn't going to _be_ a response from Ratchet, there was a sudden connection.

"-_ it was not,_-" Ratchet muttered as they moved onward.

'Bee stared at the long stretch of gray road as he pondered Ratchet's abrupt reply. "-_Um,_ _and why is it-_-"

"-_Two words 'Botling:_-" the other interrupted.

There was a sudden blare behind them and 'Bee was so startled, that his tires spun wildly as he fishtailed off the road. The youngest 'Bot was completely taken by surprise as he suddenly found himself in the dirt while the other's all ramble by.

"-_Air. Horn._-" the medic finished miserably.

There was a chuckle from Ironhide as he slowed momentarily next to 'Bee's crash site. "You okay there?" he asked the dazed car.

'Bee groaned as he shifted gears and made his way back onto the pavement. "It's alright. It's alright. Baby, it's alright," the old song flittered across the airwaves.

"**AHHH! ALERT! There is someone attempting to take over unit Bumblebee's radio signal!**" the new vehicle shouted as it began to weave across both lanes of the empty highway as if he were dogging invisible energy blasts. "**Take cover!**"

Optimus sighed as he moved beside the red Chevrolet Avalanche, the golden fire chief shield reflecting the Earth's sun off the panicking truck's side panels and directly into the bigger trucks optics. "**Red Alert, those sounds Bumblebee is broadcasting are just different radio programs that the humans send out for entertainment**," he explained in exasperation. "**It would help if you research the Earth's World Wide Web for a few hours when we reach headquarters**; **especially for you to learn their languages.**"

Red Alert sighed as he finally fell back into formation. "**I do apologize Optimus Prime**," the Autobot sighed. "**You say that Megatron is dead and that the Decepticons are dispersed, however I do not think that I can feel at ease anytime soon.**"

Optimus chuckled. "**It **_**is**_** a lot to process, I will give you that,**" he conceded and the now four trucks and one lone car, who was feeling _very_ short at the moment, continued on down the sun-baked highway, avoiding the occasional tumbleweed blowing into their path.

"**Hey RED!**" Ironhide's voice suddenly boomed from behind them. "**Just how in the name of Primus did you get separated from your unit anyhow**?"

"**Slagging flying rocks**!" Red thundered right back. "**You wouldn't **_**believe**_** how much space junk we encountered!**"

"_**Silence**_" Optimus ordered forcefully. "**We still do not have a secure line of communication yet, and, while the Decepticons **_**have**_** fallen back, they are still out there. We'll debrief at headquarters**."

Ironhide and Red Alert slowly began to hang back at the reprimand and 'Bee took this opportunity to increase his speed and make his way next Optimus. "-_Why is it that I don't have many save files of Red Alert in my memory banks_?-" he asked the young leader over their privet com.

"-_That's because the rest of us tried to keep you away from the more… disturbing influences in the ranks,_-" Optimus explained to the bewildered 'Botling.

'Bee thought about this momentarily as he scanned through all of his missions data. "_-But I did have that job with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker,-_" he replied puzzled, "-_and_ they're _the ones I always hear everyone complaining about._-"

The large rig's frame momentarily shook to his very axle. "Trust me," Optimus told him, "that was _not_ one of the better missions."

'Bee mulled over this information but soon Ironhide pulled alongside them, and the small Camaro allowed the subject to be momentarily set aside as the two conversed. It was quite bothersome to be shadowed by the two large trucks, and Bumblebee wished that they would get out of the way and let him go on ahead. That, however, was something he knew was not going to happen, at least not anytime soon. Sometimes he really hated the fact that the other were always _protecting_ him; always treating him like some fragile creature made of the purest Energon simply because he was one of the few remaining adolescents. Their constant shielding was starting to become so irritating that 'Bee was spending most of his days at Sam's school, under the ruse of watching the boy, just to get away from the adults!

Just looking at the formation that the older Autobots had immediately fallen into only fuelled his resentment at their defensive positions. Optimus and Ironhide were flanking him on either side, speaking to each other over his roof, and he had Ratchet covering his rear. Even the new 'Bot, Red Alert was taking point right ahead of him, his larger frame blocking 'Bee in behind him. 'Bee was surrounded on all sides and the entire situation was becoming utterly ridiculous! He was a warrior himself for crying out loud! He had fought deadly battles right along side these mothering 'Bots and he had managed to come back alive time and again. So _why_ was he constantly being smothered?

'Bee sighed dejectedly as, "stuck in the middle with you," played over his radio once. Only the fire unit cast an inquisitive ping over his comm. link before falling silent once more, and the others didn't even stop in their conversation, which Ratchet had joined once a question regarding supplies arose. Sometimes it just did not pay to leave one's garage.

* * *

Sam was roused out of a fitful doze by the distinctive sound of tires on gravel, immediately bounced off his bed and bolted for the door-both anticipating and dreading the coming conversation with the Autobot leader. As he threw the door open wide, Sam's eyes automatically roamed the lanes for his friends, wondering if they had managed to finally reunite with some of their comrades or if he had to somehow find a way to keep Ironhide from making the long trip down to Houston for some NASA butt kicking. He could only hope that Lennox would be willing to siphon the GMC's gas when the truck went into recharge.

He finally caught sight of a red SUV slowly rolling down the road and was instantly on the alert as he spotted the shield of the fire department on the door. His first thought was that the cabbie had kept his promise and alerted the authorities leaving him wondering if he should hide somewhere, before he finally just stopped and _looked_ at the car. The fact that the said SUV was covertly peering in and around the various buildings was just one of the many signs that this was not a normal car. It now was obvious when he looked closer that this was someone unfamiliar with the base. This brought him to his second worry: was this or was this not an Autobot? Of course it could be possible that this _was _an Autobot and he had just somehow missed meeting up with the others. But then again, as Sam knew very well, the Decepticons just _loved_ to imitate the vehicles of authority figures. Barricade for example; then there was that helicopter.

'_What was his name_?' Sam wondered absently as he watched the fire marshal SUV move from building to building. '_Wasn't it Blackhawk_ _or something stupid like that_?' The truck suddenly stopped then turned around, and Sam ducked back into a building. '_Aw who cares_? _I've got bigger problems, like a potential Decepticon raid and the Autobots out on recon…_' Sam peered out of the grimy door window and watched apprehensively as the red truck slowly began to pass him. '_Why did I leave my gun in my room_?' he bemoaned silently as the truck stopped almost directly in front of him. '_CRAP_!' Sam held his breath and waited for the mech to suddenly shift and start attacking buildings when he noticed something out of the ordinary.

Quietly wiping some of the dust off the glass, he tried to get a better look at the truck or more specifically at the symbol on the truck's door. There was something off about it, and Sam desperately tried to put his finger on it as he fearfully watched for what the truck would do next. He squinted at the gold seal, and it was only as the truck began to pull away that he was able to figure it out: there was a red Autobot symbol smack dab in the middle of the shield. Sighing in relief, Sam finally made his way out of the shadow and towards the roaming truck, raising his arm in greeting. The red vehicle froze in the middle of the lane as Sam approached, and the boy soon came to a stop right in front of the vehicle's bumper.

"Hi," he greeted cheerfully. "I'm glad that another Autobot has finally arrived. My name's Sam-"

The piercing shrill of an air horn abruptly echoed through out the compound, and Sam blinked in surprise at the sudden resounding ring that momentarily rendered him completely deaf. The truck swiftly turned bumper and, with squealing tires kicking up a cloud of dirt and small rocks that pelted the now shocked Sam, took off back the way he came like a bat out of hell. Sam gaped at the now empty space in front of him in complete disbelief.

"Ok, well nice to meet you… I think."

* * *

"Do you think it was wise to allow Red Alert to scope out our new 'home' on his own?" Ironhide asked his now worried leader as the sound of the increasingly familiar horn reached their audio sensors.

"I'm beginning to think it wasn't…" Optimus admitted mournfully as he slowed down to a near crawl absolutely dreading what Red Alert had found "threatening" this time.

Ratchet pulled alongside the other two and sighed, as the small red dot on the horizon slowly got larger and larger. Soon they were all watching as the red fire tuck nearly broke the sound barrier as he careened towards them. "What do you think has him riled up this time?" Ratchet asked amused.

"Search me," Optimus groaned and released a small burst of air in the equivalent of a sigh as he finally came to a complete stop and just stared at the red blur. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Think he saw a prairie dog?" Ironhide's smirk was evident in his voice.

"Now 'Hide, I'm sure that being on a new planet is very trying for Red; especially since he hadn't had time for research before landing," Optimus scolded.

"Can't we just offline him for a few days until we're all prepared for his paranoia?" Ironhide suggested hopefully.

"If I'm not allowed to offline you for your love of destruction, then I'm certainly not offing Red Alert for his idiotic, schizophrenic paranoia," Ratchet told him firmly. "One would think that of the two, _you_ to be the bigger threat."

"_What_? At least _I_ limit my barrages to 'Cons!"

"And cactus'," Optimus added on helpfully from the back ground.

"_He,_ on the other hand, is a friggin calamity on wheels!" Ironhide finished angrily.

As the two continued to argue, Bumblebee had slowly started backing up as he realized that the oncoming truck was nearly upon them and _still_ wasn't slowing down. "Um," the yellow Camaro turned his wheels and gently made his way off pavement and out of the line of incoming fire as the other three continued to rant at each other. "Guys, you may want to move…"

"**Optimus!**"

Red's voice loudly resonated through their audio receivers and halted Ironhide in mid-rant with an irritated sigh. The other trucks then turned and gasped as they _finally_ realized that they were right in path of what could be a rather nasty collision and, in a panic, scrambled to evade the oncoming nut. The SUV suddenly hit a dip in the road and was launched upward into the air at what must have been no less than hundred and forty miles per hour. 'Bee watched in amazement as the new mech shifted forms mid air and landed directly onto a now transformed Optimus, slamming the leader down to the ground _hard_.

"**Everyone take cover!**" the red 'Bot continued as he activated his weapons and began a perimeter sweep, intent on protecting their leader. "**There's been a security breach at HQ! We must retreat and form a countering battle plan. **"

Ironhide shifted and wandered over to the two on the ground, smirking as he looked down at the still freaking Red Alert who had shoved Optimus' faceplate flat into the dirt.

"**Red**…" Optimus tried. "**Red… Alert… RED ALERT**!"

"**Hey Red**," Ironhide called down somewhat cheerfully. "**You know that you're suffocating our leader**?"

As Red Alert halted surprise, Ratchet took the opportunity to march over and forcefully yanked the maniac off Optimus. Tossing Red aside without _any_ consideration for where the red truck actually _landed,_ he immediately began an interior scan of Prime's air valves.

"You ok?" he asked concerned, totally ignoring Red's indignant squawking at his rather rapid displacement. Optimus' only reply was a hacking cough.

"What is Red Alert's title anyway?" 'Bee finally asked the grinning Ironhide as the large gunner watched the three freaking 'Bots with undisguised glee.

"Security," he answered cheerfully.

'Bee stared at the three arguing in the distance. "Of what?"

Ironhide turned his wide grin to the smaller vehicle as he explained his rather bizarre, cryptic statement with another just as equally obscure: "us."

'Bee mentally blinked a few times flabbergast as he finally shifted out of car mode and tried to process the information. "_What_?" he finally found his voice box. "What do you mean 'us'?"

"Red Alert," Ironhide was now grinning like a maniac-a look usually reserved for his enemies' right before he blew them into tiny little pieces of Cybertronion scrap metal, "is our head Chief of Security."

'Bee gaped, astounded as he turned and stared at the red 'Bot, who was currently flailing his arms as he tried to convince the other two that they were most definitely under attack and that they had to figure out a way to recapture their base of operations. "We're doomed."

"Yup," Ironhide agreed happily just before falling over laughing at 'Bee's flat response. This finally succeeded in drawing the attention of the other three Mechs, and Ratchet shook his head in disbelief at the sight. Bumblebee looked down at the prone gunner, who was hugging his middle in mirth, before daring to approach and cautiously poke him with a foot.

"Was it really that funny?" he asked in confusion.

"'Hide!" Ratchet finally made his way over. "You're going to overheat! And I'm not bringing you back online until you can control yourself with some amount of _dignity_."

"Oh no," Ironhide moaned. "Primus forbid that you would be willing to forsake your duty and deprive the world of my bright, shiny personality!" he moaned dramatically.

Ratchet glared down at the black truck. "I think the world will live," he deadpanned.

Ratchet's remark was the last straw and 'Bee started to finally laugh himself at Ironhide's pole axed expression. Even Optimus' shoulders twitched with contained laughter.

"**Could someone please take the threat of invasion just a **_**little bit more seriously**_?" Red Alert finally cried out, actually stomping his foot in childish frustration.

Optimus hid a snicker as the red 'Bot turned a furious glare towards him. '_Could you act anymore like a sparkling_?' He shook his head slightly at his decidedly unleader-like thought and he shoved his mirth into a very deep corner of his conscience. "**Um,**" he started, stating his words very slowly. "**Did you confirm a Decepticon presence in our base**?" he finally managed to ask.

"**Worse**," Red Alert scowled at the still chuckling bots, "**it seemed to be that of a native.**"

The others finally held their laughter in check and managed to look at their security chief in feigned, rapt attention. "**What do you mean**?" Ratchet asked.

"**A native Earthling that seemed to be of higher intelligence than the '**Vul-ture' **that we had seen earlier.**"

"**Who knew those things could catch fire so easily?**" Ironhide smirked, and Ratchet was quick to whack him on his massive, but according to the Medbot, empty head.

"**We saw them earlier when we found my alt mode**," Red Alert continued doggedly, despite the small scuffle. "**You called them, **'_**humans**_'."

The others now were staring at the Security Chief in surprise as Optimus immediately turned towards their base and activated his scanners. "**What was the situation**?" he asked as he examined the horizon for any standard Earth cars known to belong to the few humans who worked with them.

"**One lone subject confirmed**," Red Alert reported, going into full solider mode. "**Exited one of the smaller structures and made initial contact with me.**"

Ironhide crossed his arms and gazed at the smaller bot. "**And did you do a standard recording of what the human said**?"

Red Alert looked shocked for a moment before finally scowling. "**No, I didn't. Slag it**!"

"**There's no need,**" Optimus finally interrupted, his optics zeroing in on the small figure that was just cresting a hill and looking down the road at the four very visible giant robots in the distance. "**It's Sam**," he announced calmly.

There was a sudden cloud of dirt as 'Bee immediately returned to vehicle mode and peeled down the asphalt toward the direction of the base and his appointed charge. Optimus waved the floating Earth particles away from his intake valves as he watched the yellow car attempting to break the sound barrier himself to get to his human. "**Red Alert**," he finally managed in an authoritative tone as he turned to the now puzzled officer. "**You really need to read those reports I e-mailed you**."

"**Yeah**," Ironhide agreed behind them as the large truck tried to cough out the clogging dirt. "**Before ya get more trigger happy than me and shot a possible comrade**."

* * *

Sam let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the familiar yellow sports car parting from its companions and careening towards him. Waving happily, Sam tentatively made his way down the small, yet steep slope and waited by the back road for the car to pull alongside him. Shifting immediately, Bumblebee grinned down at his friend and lowered a hand for Sam to clamber up on, momentarily closing his hand around his friend in an imitation of a hug.

"Great to see ya buddy!" Sam smiled. "Miles missed you today you know."

"You mean missed his chance to show me off in front of the jocks," Bee chuckled at his friend.

The human placed the back of his hand against his forehead in feigned exasperation. "Oh what ever shall I do? You've discovered my ulterior motive of using you as nothing more than an object to make pea brained jocks envious and gain even more lethal tendencies towards me and my friend!" Sam pretended that he was going to faint before snickering and throwing up his arms in surrender. "All right. All right, you caught me. He just wanted to show you off."

"Indeed," 'Bee smirked down at him. "You must come to the conclusion that you can never hide anything from me Sam."

Sam heaved a spectacular sigh, but smiled nonetheless. "So what are you? My mother or something?" he smirked.

"No," 'Bee replied. "I believe your mother is a bat wielding maniac that would put Ironhide to shame with her courage."

Sam groaned in mortification. He could not believe that that story managed to make the rounds of all of his friends. He had _begged_ Mikaela not to reveal the amount of insanity she had witnessed that night they were searching for the glasses but, apparently, it was not to be and Sam fought desperately to try and change the subject. "So I see you have a returning comrade," he asked, hoping against hope that he wouldn't put his foot in it and insult what could be potentially one of 'Bee's good friends.

"Apparently," 'Bee responded as he finally stood and made his way into the main hanger that served as the Autobot's main debriefing room, slash med bay, slash armory, slash everything else sans barracks.

Sam was silently contemplating his next words as his guardian set him down on the massive table. "So…" he trailed off unsure. "He seems… nice…"

'Bee let out a very human like snort to show what he thought of that statement. "He's slagging insane, you mean," he announced calmly as he moved some of the data pads to the side so Sam didn't have to crawl over them to get to his seat.

"Oh thank God- I mean Primus- that I'm not the only one to think so," Sam smiled as he pulled over a lone human sized chair and plopped down into it. "What was his problem, anyhow? Did I scare him or something?"

'Bee shook his head as he sat down on one of the giant steel boxcars the Autobot's were temporarily using as makeshift chairs till they managed to build their own. "Don't know. Never met him before today," 'Bee admitted. "Though according to Ironhide, he's the Autobot's head Chief of Security."

Sam stared flabbergasted at the now relaxing mech. "You're kidding."

'Bee shrugged his shoulder plates. "I'm just stating what 'Hide told me."

Sam shook his head in astonishment when the sound of the other Autobot's reached his ears, and he and 'Bee turned towards the entrance awaiting the just arrived mechs.

"Sam!" Ironhide called out. "Good to see ya! Any good fights lately?"

Sam shook his head at Ironhide's now standard greeting. The large mech was always hassling him about getting even with the dip, Trent ever since that outing with Lennox right before the end of summer. It had ended with Trent trashing talking 'Hide as he preened over his own, as 'Hide called it, "soulless pile of rusted bolts". However, Sam's sole focus was currently on the new, red 'Bot that was hovering just behind the entering group, staring at him with a look of what, Sam couldn't tell.

Sam tentatively held up his hand once more and gave a small wave. "Hi… again."

The red mech shifted from foot to foot as Optimus moved out of the way and allowed the newcomer to get his first, complete view of a human up close. They stared at each other, neither one sure just how to handle the situation. Sam swallowed anxiously, wondering if he should start running for cover and glanced at Bumblebee, hoping to get some sign of what it was that he was suppose to do next. He was surprised when he saw, from the corner of his eye, the new 'Bot giving Optimus the same pleading look. Glancing at 'Bee, he could see the formerly-relaxed pose had since shifted to a tense awareness as both watched for the red 'Bot's next move. The others, however, seemed unruffled about the whole thing as they made their own way towards the scattered crates, intent on a little relaxation after such a harrowing afternoon.

"Uh," the 'Bot started after a long pause. "Hej. Jag heter Röd Larma. Trevligt att träffas."

Sam boggled for a moment before turning to Bumblebee and the other 'Bots utterly confused. "That doesn't sound like the Cybertronion I've heard you speak before," he declared bewildered. "What did he say?"

"That's _Swedish _you malfunctioning electrode," Ratchet smirked, ignoring Ironhide's renewed spurts of laughter. "You're in the wrong providence!" and then repeated his conclusion once more in the whirls and clicks that Sam instantly recognized as their native speech.

Optimus shook his head slightly, amused before giving Red Alert an encouraging nod.

The fire truck shifted uncertainly before scanning his increasing data banks for the correct phrases. "Hell-o. O. O. I am. M. M. Red Alert. Ert. Ert." The bot stuttered. "Please Se. Se. To meet Eet. Eet you. You."

Sam gave 'Bee a disbelieving look before turning back to the frustrated Autobot. "Um, nice to meet you… Red Alert. My name is Sam Witwicky."

The 'Bot nodded sharply once before moving quickly towards the far wall and the different design ideas the group had tacked there for possible improvements to the base. "**There's no security towers on any of these**," he announced sourly, his bad disposition desperately trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Well now that you're here, we can fix any holes in our defense," Optimus replied, ensuring he replied in English for Sam's benefit. Red Alert puzzled as he worked on his translations and seemed surprise at the praise before finally making his way back to the table the others were now crowded around. 'Bee scooted over, giving the new 'Bot room to park himself on his boxcar.

"Well, now that all the introductions are taken care of," Ironhide announced. "How about you explain what happened to you and how you ended up separated from your unit."

Red Alert nodded and, with hesitant and faltering English, began to tell his tale.


	4. Hope and Handwriting

Chapter Four: Hope and Handwriting

The now five Autobots repositioned themselves around the table as they all tried to find a comfortable spot for what was promising to be a very long story. As they made themselves comfortable for Red's story, Ratchet began sifting through the large, random piles of data pads in hopes to find one with enough memory for any notes that he, as appointed temporary secretary, would probably need to document.

Optimus slightly cringed at the sight of Ratchet reaching for the stylist pen after having successfully locating a data pad. "Err… Hey 'Hide-"

Ironhide turned a questioning look towards his leader from where he was dusting off one of the boxcars, "yeah?"

"Um, perhaps you should take notes this time," Optimus stated in what he hoped was a calm voice. The sharp look Ratchet immediately shot him proved otherwise however, and he winced at the unwavering gaze.

"What? Why?" Ironhide cried out, appalled at the very idea of having to play "secretary". "I hate taking notes. 'Means I have to pay attention to the boring stuff too!"

"Nevertheless," Optimus continued, trying desperately to ignore the pointed stare the medic was aiming at him. "I think that it would be best that we all take turns with the smaller stuff. At least until our comrades arrive, and everyone resumes their own duties."

Ratchet's intent look never wavered, even as he moved the data pad out of Ironhide's reach as the gunner halfheartedly tried to obtain the equipment. Optimus gulped and tried to give Ratchet an encouraging smile. Ratchet was not fooled for a nanosecond. "Why should _he_ take the meeting notes this time?" Ratchet asked in a steely voice.

"Er, well. You took them last time," Optimus pulled the explanation out of his aft quickly. "I think it should be equal share since its only the few of us here so we should all take turns doing the, ah, smaller stuff."

Ratchets' glare never faltered, and everyone watched the two, or rather Ratchet staring Optimus down, with baited breath. Ironhide was looking like he would love nothing more than to turn tail and scurry out of the building as quickly as possible while Red Alert looked nothing but utterly confused as the conversation was taking place around him in rapid English. There was silence.

"This is about my handwriting," Ratchet finally growled softly, "isn't it?"

"NO!" Optimus quickly shouted, perhaps a split second _too_ quickly. "No, really! It has _nothing_ to do with anything; I just thought that we should all take turns and… and… stuff…" he finished lamely. The truth was that Ratchet had hit the nail on the head with that statement. When Optimus had originally asked Ratchet to take the notes he had thought that it was a brilliant move as the medic always had to deal with paperwork anyways. So, naturally, he had assumed that Ratchet could handle the workload. What he hadn't taken into account was a doctor's… handwriting.

"'Stuff'," Ratchet repeated skeptically with such a look of death about him that Optimus was beginning to fear his next maintenance appointment. "Riiiiiight…" Ratchet drawled as he finally relinquished the data pad to a now rattling shaken Ironhide.

"Whoa. Medics are scary when they're pissed," Sam whispered to 'Bee as he watched the exchange with amusement. 'Bee nodded rapidly, knowing Ratchet's temper all too well. For someone who had dedicated his life to helping the injured, Ratchet had a frightening bedside manner that terrified just about everyone.

Optimus coughed nervously while attempting to appear calm as he nonchalantly walked to the other side of the room, placing a now _very_ nervous Ironhide between himself and the not quite steaming medic. Ironhide took one look at the snarling Medbot and just _glared_ at his traitorous leader. Grabbing Red's shoulder plates, the gunner proceeded to deposit the now _very_ confused security chief between his own person and the softly growling EMT.

Red gave a small, nervous smile and a tentative wave. "Hi again," he repeated Sam's earlier words. Ratchet was _not_ amused, and Red Alert shuffled up closer to the top kick who gave him his own version of a death glare.

"-_**You deal with him,-**_" 'Hide growled to the red truck. "-_**You just got here. He can't possibly be mad at you.**_-"

"-_**No, but he could offline me with just a flick of his wrist**_,-"Red Alert replied nervously as he attempted to crawl into the gunner's lap. Not that he got very far as 'Hide proceeded to bring his knee up and planted it into the small of Red's back, halting his progression.

Ratchet finally heaved a sigh at all the fuss the others were making and moved to the opposite side of 'Bee who was staring at the "adults" with some look of amusement. "And they call _me_ the child of the group," 'Bee whispered mockingly to Sam. Sam gave him a small shrug before patting Ratchet's resting hand on the table reassuringly.

"Don't worry," Sam muttered to the frustrated 'Bot. "No one can read my writing either."

Ratchet huffed in replied before he snickered softly. "Even _I_ can't read my own writing sometimes," Ratchet admitted softly to the boy. "I believe Wheeljack once tried to create some sort of translating device for my medical records once."

"How'd that work out?" Sam asked curiously, wondering momentarily who "Wheeljack" was.

"It worked fine… till it overloaded and blew up half the building," Ratchet smirked. "Took us three weeks to find Wheeljack's leg."

"His _leg_?" Sam gapped in astonishment and pulled his own legs up underneath him automatically. "Ouch, that had to hurt."

Optimus then cleared his throat again and rapped his knuckles on the table gaining the 'Bot's, and one human's, attention. "Alright," he called out. "If we're all settled now-" Ratchet gave a half-hearted glare, just to rattle the Autobot leader once more, though it no longer held as much malice as before. "Err," Optimus shuffled the stack of data plates next to him nervously. "Red Alert, if you could start your report now?" The "please" was not said, but heard loudly by everyone in the room, and Ratchet was now having vast amounts of fun by shooting random glares at the other three 'bots and sending them into sporadic, twitching fits of anxiety.

Bumblebee and Sam were both trying desperately not to laugh. Unsuccessfully.

"We-" Red Alert started out slowly, throwing a nervous glance at Ratchet who gave him a wide grin. Red Alert developed a nervous twitch. "We had completed our survey of the different sectors in the Almade Quadrant for signs of Energon Crystals when we encountered the First Commander and his squad."

"Energon?" Sam piped up in question but 'Bee gave him a small signal to wait, halting any further questions the boy may have. Rolling his eyes, Sam began wondering if he should start bringing his own notebook to such meetings for any and all of his increasing questions.

Optimus, meanwhile, was absorbing the information and gave Red Alert a very solemn stare. "Were there any Decepticon encounters during your search?" he asked in a low, serious voice and all turned to the red truck with apprehension clear on their features. Red Alert hesitated a moment before having to give the miserable nod of "yes" and Optimus felt his core-wiring shudder in fear.

"There were a few skirmishes with Decepticons **Soundwave**, **Thundercracker** and **Skywarp,** but we were able to recuperate and force them back," Red went into detail.

"And how-" Optimus tried to brace himself as he prepared to ask the question everyone wanted answered and feared to hear at the same time. "How many of each team are still active," Optimus finally managed to ask with trepidation. "Was anyone lost?"

Thankfully, Red shook his head the negative and everyone, even Sam, managed a sigh of relief. "No. Both units are still operational at last communication. My own team of **Inferno, Perceptor, Hound **and** Blaster** were together at last transmission. **Prowl** and his unit were also fully intact with **Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bluestreak **and** Wheeljack**."

Ironhide suppressed a cringe as he wrote down the list of names before the thought of the group's top commander slowly dimmed his feeling of horror at the names of the biggest pranksters in the history of the Autobots. His optics caught those of Optimus' and the gunner could instantly tell that the young leader was thinking along the same lines he was.

Sam caught the look shared between the two and glanced at 'Bee for a reason behind it but the yellow 'Bot could only shrug his shoulders in bewilderment. It was clear from the Camaro's own puzzlement that he had no idea either. Sam sighed and added the question to his long list when Ratchet's voice suddenly rang out behind him.

"He's with the _twins_?" Ratchet suddenly shouted in surprise. "And the walking time bomb _himself_?" He turned to level a fiery glare at their leader, completely appalled at Optimus' blatant lack of judgment. "When he shows up with screws loose and a fried CPU, I don't want to hear _any_ complaints."

"It was Prowl who assigned the search teams," Optimus instantly tried to quell the medic's anger. "He insisted on watching the twins because, and I'm quoting here, 'they can't be trusted not to blow up a whole universe out of sheer stupidity'."

"Okay," Sam's voice cut into Ratchet's build up of what looked like a very entertaining rant, and the Medbot turned to look at the human questioningly. "I'm lost. Just what is Ratchet freaking out over?"

It took Optimus a few moments to quell the fear the medic wrought and rerun the conversation before he realized that Red Alert had listed the names in Cybertronion. "Oh, our companions," he explained and translated the names in English for the boy. "Ratchet is just… surprised by some of the team assignments." Ratchet let out an uncharacteristic snort at that announcement, while Red Alert frowned at all the interruptions but refrained from stating anything as he tried to nonchalantly move further away from the growling EMT unit.

"What I don't understand," Ironhide finally spoke up and tried to get everyone back on track. "Is how you got here before the rest of your convoy."

Red Alert grimaced and rubbed a rather large dent in his left side panel that Ratchet had stated needed the proper tools before fixing. "That, as it turns out, was a lucky accident," the chief admitted. "We had encountered a small asteroid field, and I was knocked off my projected flight pattern by a rather hefty piece. With the large size of the field, there was no possible way for myself to regroup with my team or a way for them to get to me without putting themselves in harms way. I had lost all contact with the others, but, at the same time, I do not believe that I would have heard Optimus Prime's transmission had I _not_ been knocked off course."

"So you are unsure if Prowl and the others have intercepted my communication yet?"

Red shook his head the negative, and Optimus immediately grabbed a star chart unit, knocking down his once immaculate stack, and instantly held it out to the SUV. "Where exactly was your last transmission with your unit?" he asked, excitement already beginning to build within all the Autobots as the reality that they could contact even more of their lost companions began to compute.

"In the outer proximity of Comele Quadrant," Red pointed to the group of constellations excitedly. "That's where we encountered the asteroid field. I did not receive your transmission until I reached the very edge of our charted constellations here," and he pointed to the very edge of the pad's frame.

Optimus marked each point hastily, looking for the entire world like a kid in the proverbial candy store as the other 'Bots started to crowd around him eagerly. "And what was their course at the time of your departure?" he asked quickly.

"Now wait Optimus, how can we be sure that Prowl kept on the same heading after losing Red?" Ratchet argued impatiently after Red Alert showed the projected path. "Wouldn't he first try to reacquire his lost unit before continuing on?"

"Who knows _what_ Prowl thinks," Ironhide groaned, dropping his own data pad on the table. Obviously there would be no more meeting notes. "That guy is about as easy to read as a tree."

"Agreed," Optimus nodded at Ironhide's analogy. "It's possible that he would try to complete his objective before detouring from the mission detail."

"But wouldn't his pride motivate him retrieve his missing soldier?" Ratchet pressed. "I would think he would be all for the human notion, 'no man left behind'."

"Like I said," Ironhide called out from where he was now lounging on a crate. "A tree."

"You're not helping," Ratchet grumbled, and Sam snickered at Ironhide's attempted innocent look of "who, me?"

"Regardless of what course of action Prowl has decided on," Optimus raised his voice over the bickering, "we now have much more to go on than what we had before. We have their last known whereabouts and two projected courses they may be traveling on."

"Couldn't you just send out a transmission to both places?" Sam called out from his seat. "I mean, what's the difference if you send out one signal or two?"

"Decepticons," 'Bee finally spoke. "Who knows where they could be now."

"Don't forget, Starscream is still unaccounted for," Ratchet explained.

"As is that slagger, Barricade," Ironhide added with a growl, and 'Bee instantaneously tensed at the sound of the interceptor's name, his 'wings' began shaking in suppressed fury. Ratchet reached out a hand and placed it on the youngster's shoulder in an attempt to calm the 'Bot down, and 'Bee gave him a small smile in thanks. Sam, however, sank low into his chair, instantly feeling guilty about his earlier conversation with the said missing 'Con. Thankfully, no one took notice as Optimus filled Red Alert in on which Decepticons were defeated and scrapped in the Mission City Battle.

"There was one other thing we have yet to mention," Optimus' voice faltered, and everyone instantly went still as they all looked anywhere but at each other, each one tense with a sad air about them as they all tried to avoid the impeding conversation.

Red glanced at everyone confused before turning back to his leader with a questioning look. "What is it?" he asked fearfully. His internal warning bells were instantly set off that something had to be very wrong for everyone to act like this. He had never before seen such battle harden warriors so deathly quiet.

"-_**We lost Jazz**_-" Optimus finally sent on a private link, and the reaction was instantaneous. Red Alert immediately stiffened before bowing his head and sending a quick request to Primus to look out for Jazz's spark.

"-_**Have you done the Send Off yet**_?-" Red asked softly.

Optimus shook his head sadly, "-_**Can't without…**_-"

Red nodded in understanding before giving Optimus a reassuring pat on the shoulder plate. It was always difficult when they lost one of their own, and Jazz was one of the few mechs who was loved by everyone.

Sam looked around at the silent 'Bot's sadly, knowing that they were speaking via comm. units to tell the fate of their fallen comrade, and he gave Ratchet's hand another comforting pat.

"At this time," Optimus finally broke the silence and got back to the topic at hand, "I believe the best course of action is to continue transmitting towards Red Alert's final position. If Prowl does finish his mission first, it's inevitable that he would return to the place where they lost contact, and hopefully we can reach them before they move onward."

"Best course of action," Ironhide agreed, and Ratchet nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, now that that's all taken care of," Ratchet said cheerfully, "next is to get Red up to speed on Earth culture and our cover story-"

"COVER!" Sam cried out suddenly, jumping to his feet and startling the large mechs. "I totally forgot about it!"

"Loud creatures," Red whispered to 'Bee who simply smiled in reply.

"What have you forgotten Sam?" Optimus questioned.

Sam whirled towards Optimus, "Red Alert!"

Red tilted his head quizzically as he heard his name called, "yes?" he asked.

"No, no, no, no," Sam waved his arms frantically. "I just now realized that I have to get in contact with Keller about you."

"What is a 'Keller'?" Red turned his questioning look towards Ratchet.

"Not a 'what' but a 'whom'," the medic tried to clarify.

"The Secretary of Defense for this country is named Keller," Optimus explained.

"Right," Sam agreed. "We need to not only alert him to your arrival and the impending arrival of- seven?"

"Nine," 'Bee corrected.

"-Nine more of your friends. We also need to get you diplomatic plates and get you registered to someone."

"Not Will," Ironhide growled. "I'm already his 'truck'." The others all grin knowingly at the possessive growl in the truck's tone.

Red was now becoming _vastly_ confused. "Registered?"

"The other forms we take are what humans use as modes of transportation," Ratchet explained. "Each unit has to be registered as belonging to someone."

Red frowned as he tried to process the influx of incoming data, "and whom do you belong to?" As one the remaining three 'Bot's, excluding Ironhide, pointed to Sam. The fire unit stared down at the tiny human before nodding his head once sharply. "Accepted."

Sam sighed as he flopped back into his chair. "My mother was right," he groaned. "I _am_ going to end up living in a car park." The 'Bot's just chuckled.

"What about Mikaela?" Ratchet spoke up inquisitively. "Some of us could register to her, couldn't we?"

Both Sam and Optimus shook their heads. "Regrettably, due to her, ah, family history and their certain, err, acquaintances, it would be unfortunate if any of us were to end up in a 'chop shop'," Optimus explained.

'Bee, Ironhide and Ratchet all shuddered uncontrollably.

"Huh?" Red stared at the shaking 'Bots.

"Trust me, my man." Ironhide gave Red a comforting thump on his back, "you _don't _want to know."

Red still looked confused but allowed it to pass. "What is this 'Keller' like?" he asked instead. "If he is in charge of the defense for the whole 'country' as you say, then he must have some astounding safety measures in place. I would like to speak to this 'Keller' myself, if I may, and perhaps swap security ideas."

Sam was immediately curious as to why the other 'Bots were shifting nervously at the idea of Red Alert meeting Keller face to face. "Err, perhaps at a later date," Optimus told him. "For now, if you could get in contact with him Sam?"

"I need to get in touch with Lennox first," Sam admitted. "He's the one with the access codes to get me a direct line to Keller."

'Bee stared down at his charge confused. "Don't you have your own codes since you're our representative?" he asked.

"Yeah, but the phone operators never believe me since I'm still only 17," Sam moaned. "And even if I _do_ give the right codes, they assume that I'm some hacker trying to break into the system and every single time Keller has to assign me a brand _new_ code."

"Sucks to be young," Ironhide smirked, and both Sam and 'Bee leveled their own version of the Medic's Glare-of-Doom number three. Ironhide simply snickered.

"Alright. Sam, go and get in touch with Will, and we'll start preparing our transmission to Prowl and the others," Optimus ordered as he held out a hand for Sam to climb on so he could be put on the floor.

Sam wondered briefly if it was a good time to ask for a private word with Optimus before setting the idea aside. It was clear that the Autobots were too riled up at the idea of contacting their friends as they started to babble with each other excitedly. Now would not be the best time to even mention the 'Con let alone that he spoke with him. With a nod to Optimus, Sam quickly darted out of the hanger towards the human's radio room with Bumblebee following at a more sedate pace.

"Admit it Ratchet," Ironhide was grinning like an oversized loon from where he was propping his feet up onto the table, "you'll be happy to see _them_."

"I most certainly will _not_!" Ratchet snapped as he moved over to his designated corner of the main hanger. "Optimus," he called out. "Could you hold that transmission until I have enough sedatives stocked up?"

"Sorry Ratchet," Optimus smirked. "Every second wasted could mean that they're getting further and further out of range. Now is the most opportune time to transmit." The smirk deepened. "Naturally."

Ratchet frowned at the repeated word from earlier that day that he was quickly beginning to loath. "Naturally," he mocked.

"So now all we have to re-code the transmission and send it out," 'Hide smirked and Optimus nodded as he was scanning though a few different data pads.

"The best place to send the transmission is on Look Out Point," Optimus announced as he quickly started typing codes into the small handheld computers.

"You mean way back in the city?" Ironhide groaned dramatically. "Count me out. Had enough of jack rabbits to last me a lifetime."

"Well, thank you for volunteering to stay behind with Red Alert." Optimus hid a devious grin.

Ironhide nearly fell off his seat. "Say what?" he demanded after gaining back his bearings. Ratchet was beginning to quietly snicker in his corner.

"Well, as Sam has stated, until Red Alert is properly registered and has his diplomatic plates, it is best that he should remain here."

"Heaven forbid that he gets pulled over by the human local authorities," Ratchet chirped happily. Ironhide growled again and slumped back into his seat silently fuming.

Red was also looking slightly put out. "I do not need some… _babysitter_!" he snapped angrily. "I am not an untrained sparkling!"

"No you are not," Optimus quickly reassured the red 'Bot who's roller lights were beginning to flicker on and off in irritation. "However, until you are completely caught up on Earth culture, I believe that it would be best that you remain here at the base- and that you have back up in case any Decepticons learn of this location. Hence Ironhide, and most likely Bumblebee, will remain here to keep you company and help you with your studies."

'_And make sure that you do not destroy the base with all your _"_precautions_",' Optimus thought as he remembered the past horrors of Red Alert's _helpful_ adjustments to previous Autobot bases.

Red Alert huffed once more but at least his rollers went dark. Ratchet's snicker grew in volume. "Ironhide, why don't you give him a tour of the base while Ratchet and I make our way to the city limits?" Optimus continued as he turned towards the truck.

Ironhide frowned but knew an order when he heard one, even if it was simply to keep Red preoccupied while Optimus and Ratchet made a run for freedom. With a groan, he clamored to his feet and made a gesture towards the room at large. "Well this is headquarters," he started with a grin. "That's Ratchet's med bay," he waved a hand vaguely towards the now frowning medic. "And over that way is Optimus' office," he now pointed towards the opposite corner where the remaining three hundred or so data pads sat in sporadic little piles around a lone shipping crate. "And this is the door!"

Optimus and Ratchet groaned at Ironhide's false enthusiasm as the Top Kick threw his arms wide towards the grate opening.

Red Alert wandered next to the black truck and with all seriousness, studied the door before turning to the weapon specialist. "Well," Red began, "it's a good thing I arrived when I did."

Ironhide twitched as he stared at the Security Chief with a growing feeling of dread. "And why's that?" he finally mustered up the courage to ask.

Red Alert looked the gunner right in the optics before allowing a rather wicked grin to emerge. "Because clearly, you need all the help you can to get in order to get this place properly secure."

Ironhide stared at the fire unit in alarm before he turned a petrified look towards the other two 'Bots who were now huddled together in Ratchet's corner in fear.

"We'll start by building the lookout towers…" Red continued as he latched onto one of Ironhide's arms and proceeded to drag the now terrorized truck out of the building.

Ironhide's last thought, before he was yanked out the door by the still-nattering Security Chief, was that his two superior officers were going to _pay_ as he watched them alternately wave and dab false tears with the white bed sheets that Ratchet used as rags.


	5. Deep Discussions

Chapter Five: Deep Discussions

"-_THAT'S WONDERFUL_!-"

Sam reared back in his seat as Captain William Lennox's voice thundered out of the army radio speakers at full volume. Staring at the old unit, Sam rubbed his ears in a cleaning-them-out gesture as Will's voice continued on without him. "_-What's the newbie like?_-" Lennox was asking as Sam's attention refocused on the conversation. "-_Is he a hardened battle solider? Or more of a rookie? What's his rank_?-"

"Ah, he's Chief of Security," Sam was finally able to answer. "Don't really know what he's like, but he seems nice… I guess."

"-_You guess_?-" Robert Epps' voice echoed over the line. "-_How can you guess on the question 'is he nice'? He either is or he isn't_.-"

Sam sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Well, it's kind of hard to tell since the second he got here Optimus immediately wanted his report. I didn't really have much time to socialize, you know."

"-_Yeah, debriefings are hell, but I'm betting the other 'Bot's are happy to see him_,-" Will's voice carried over the grin Sam knew he was supporting.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure," Sam did admit.

There was a moment of silence from the other side of the transmission. "-_Should we try asking him something easier_?-"

Sam glared at the radio set as Epps' mock whisper was clearly heard on both ends. "I heard that," he deadpanned scathingly. Epps simply chuckled. "Look," Sam protested as he rolled his eyes in exasperation, "he just got here _today,_ and it's a little hard to figure out the dynamics of things when everyone's trembling in fear of Ratchet and his handwriting of doom."

There was another pause. "-_I swear the kid ain't speaking English_.-"

"It's a bit of a long story," Sam snickered and leaned closer to the radio. "Guys, I just need to have Lennox help me with contacting Keller."

"-_Don't tell me the FBI's still has you on their hacker list_?-" Lennox cried out, appalled. "-_And how many times do I have to tell you, it's _Will_…_-"

"Well Will, I'd rather just try to avoid any trouble before it happens," Sam replied with a small smile.

"-_Finally! The kid makes sense_!-"

"-_Shut up Rob, or you're not coming with me to the Autobot Consulate-_," Will growled sharply.

"You're coming here?" Sam gasped in surprise at Will's announcement. "You really don't need too! I just need you to make a phone call."

"_How many times do _I _have to tell _you _that I __prefer__ 'Epps'_?-" Epps voice boomed out of the speakers, clearly not speaking to Sam however.

"-_Well I think that it would be best if we were to meet this new Autobot ourselves_-" Will explained to Sam, blatantly ignored Epps' snarl.

"_-Yeah_,-" Epps interrupted his commander, "_-since our Intel is giving us exceedingly _great _detailed observations, such as 'he's nice, I think'_.-"

"Well _sorry_, but I'm just in high school, not the armed forces."

"-_Don't worry_,-" Will's voice sounded rather chipper. "-_We'll fix that right up._-"

Sam silently groaned dejectedly but knew deep down that the two Rangers were right. If he was to devote his life to the Autobots and if Starscream truly _was_ trying to mobilize the remaining Decepticons as Barricade had stated, then eventually Sam would end up in any confrontation the two factions may have. He just dreaded the inevitable, official boot camp. "Can I have what's behind door number two instead?" Sam groaned.

"-_Say what_?-" Epps asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm just contemplating my life and the oddities that composes it," Sam mumbled.

"-_Well, whatever kid,_-" Will chuckled, "-_we'll see 'ya tomorrow_!-"

"Later," Sam said quickly before the transmission went dead. The sound of static filled the room, and he shut off the machine with a sigh. Sam sat there for a long while just contemplating the day's events, when he suddenly realized that perhaps it _was_ best that the Rangers were arriving the next day. As another outsider in the Cybertronian war, Will's opinion about Barricade's offer could help Sam greatly before speaking to Optimus. Sam suddenly paused in his thoughts. '_Then again_,_ Will is just as paranoid as Ironhide if not more so. Maybe I should just speak to Optimus._' Sam smirked at the thought. "Like guardian, like charge…"

Stretching to get the kinks out of his shoulders, he finally stood and started heading towards the door. As he stepped out into the fading light he found 'Bee already waiting for him, his eager blue optics questioning. "Will and Epps will be here tomorrow morning," Sam announced, completely exhausted from the day's events, "they say 'hi', by the way." Sam then glanced around the compound, searching for any sign of the familiar blue and orange flame pattern that marked the Autobot leader. "Um… Is Optimus still here?"

'Bee shook his head as he held out a hand for Sam to climb upon. "He and Ratchet left for Look Out Point so they could to try and get a hold of the others."

Sam frowned as he automatically checked his watch, which showed that it was now just a little bit before eight. "In the middle of the night?" he asked in disbelief.

'Bee chuckled softly and explained, "we're still on Cybertronion time; seventy-six units per cycle." Sam just stared blankly. "Roughly translated, it would be eighty-two hours per day."

"Ah." Sam smiled in understanding and was about to make a funny comment regarding time zones, when a resounding "clang" abruptly echoed off the walls of the large, empty hangers. Any further conversation was suddenly put on hold as the two glanced at each other in surprise and both instantly became worried that it may be the sound of a possible Decepticon attack. 'Bee was instantly on the alert, hastily setting Sam down as he shifted one arm into cannon mode and swiftly began a sweep past the darkened buildings. Sam was not about to be left behind however, and he hurried after his large guardian. The two slowly and stealthily made their way towards the main yard, both keeping a sharp look out for anything out of the ordinary-

-and promptly froze at the sight of Ironhide, of all 'Bots, under the large spotlights stacking a sizeable mountain of I-beams against the far fence. Sam and Bumblebee exchanged a puzzled look, and 'Bee retracted his cannon as they wandered over towards the grumbling top-kick. Ironhide ignored the two's approach, but his growling did increase in volume and Sam was able to catch a few words. Sadly, however they were in Cybertronion. Bumblebee was chuckling though as he caught a few phrases. The one about cube compacters and a certain, crazed security chief was vastly amusing.

"Um… What are you doing there?" Sam asked hesitantly, completely baffled by the gunner's peculiar behavior.

Ironhide immediately swung around to glare down at the human as much as an Autobot can glare. Poor 'Bee had to duck to avoid being broadsided by the swinging beam that 'Hide had hefted on shoulder. "I'm building a watchtower," the black truck growled as if it should have been completely obvious to the boy.

Sam stared at the truck in astonishment then glanced at the stack dubiously. "Do I want to know why?"

"Because his highness commands it," Ironhide muttered under his breath sarcastically. He grunted as he dropped his current load onto his pile, completely ignoring the few that fell to the ground behind him, and once more began to pick his way through the stack for any suitable beams. "The insanity has only just begun."

"Okay…" Sam drawled as he and 'Bee shared a quick, bemused look. "Well good luck with that." 'Bee smirked as he hefted himself onto the haphazard stack, earning a glare from 'Hide at his blatant lack of help.

Ironhide just muttered something about slackers and the impertinence of youth before returning to the scrap pile. "You get in touch with Will?" he questioned suddenly.

Sam tilted his head downward to hide the slight smile, and his eyes slid over to his own guardian as the two shared a smirk. Ironhide would never admit it, but it was a _well_ know secret that the large truck held a soft spot in his wiring for his own human charge. "Yes, I did. He was over at Epps again." Ironhide grunted but waited for the rest of Sam's story. "They'll both be here tomorrow morning."

At this, the gunner paused to stare down at Sam incredulously. "Why in the name of Primus would he want to come here?"

Sam made his way over towards Bumblebee and pulled himself upward, climbing to sit next to his companion's shoulder. "They want to meet Red Alert, I guess."

This time it was both 'Bot's who snorted in disbelief. "A likely story," 'Hide huffed as he made a point to drop the latest I-beam directly onto Bumblebee's lap. 'Bee let out a squawk of surprise but 'Hide had already retreated to look for another suitable beam. "More than likely, his Tech. Sergeant is driving him up the wall."

Sam sobered slightly as he watched 'Bee take the hint and hunt for more beams alongside his superior. "Is his wife still angry about you?" he asked quietly. Ironhide remained silent, but 'Bee snuck a glance and a small nod towards his charge. Sam sighed softly and said no more as he watched the two Autobots work in silence for a while. It was inevitable that some humans would balk at the idea of _any_ extraterrestrials living on Earth, but who would have thought that Will's sweet tempered wife would be one of them?

It was none of Sam's business however and he decided to just drop it all together. "Where's the newbie?" he asked instead.

Ironhide grunted as he dropped another beam and actually smirked at them. Crocking a finger, he turned and nonchalantly started walking away in the opposite direction of the two baffled younglings. Sam and Bumblebee glanced at one another, completely confused at Ironhide's odd behavior and suddenly chipper mood. 'Bee just shrugged and left the beam he had been perusing. With a quick stop to literally pick Sam up, the two followed after the still smirking truck. 'Hide had made his way towards one of the far sides of the compound and, grinning madly, pointed to the other side of the fence. Sam quirked an eyebrow as he turned to look out to the other side and then just simply _stared_ at what he saw.

Red Alert was in a hole and a rather _large_ hole at that. The size and depth of the hole itself was quite impressive, somewhere up to the Autobot's knee, but what really threw them was the person who was doing the actual digging. They gaped in mild shock as they _stared_ at Red who was merrily humming a rather cheerful tune as he worked. Although whatever he was using as a shovel was, for the moment, a mystery.

They watched him for a few moments before 'Bee actually broke the silence. "What exactly is he doing?"

"Digging a moat," 'Hide replied simply still grinning like a loon.

Twin expressions of shocked horror swung towards him. "He's _what_?"

"Digging a moat," Ironhide repeated gleefully. The two just stared at him completely stunned.

"As in 'lower the drawbridge' moat?" Sam asked in astonishment.

"Well, it's more of a tunnel really," 'Hide recanted. "It's a trap for intruders."

"Um, he does know that Starscream's alter is a Jet and he can fly, right?"

"Who knows what he thinks when he comes up with these plans of his," 'Hide shrugged in response to Sam's question. "His CPU is so cross wired that it's amazing Ratchet gave him the all-clear for combat."

"His CPU's damaged?" Bumblebee gasped in dismay. "How in the world did he keep his rank?"

"He's been Security Chief since before you were onlined," Ironhide growled, surprising the two younger beings with his sudden defense of the Chief. "And regardless of whether you like it or not, he's always been the best in his field, even before the War." 'Hide paused. "It's just his increased paranoia that drives the rest of us crazy."

Sam mulled over this awhile before he turned back towards the red 'Bot and tried to see him from a different standpoint. "So, _is_ he insane?" he finally asked.

Ironhide paused in his explanation to lean back against a building. "He's not as far gone as one would think." The truck eyed his eagerly listening audience, struggling for a moment as he contemplated whether or not he had the right to explain other 'Bot's personal history, before finally releasing defeated sigh. "A while back there was an incident on Cybertron," he recalled thoughtfully, trying to find the right words. "He's always been paranoid, and it actually helped him achieve his high rank as Chief. However, once during a 'Con raid he became trapped under a collapsed bunker; unfortunately this resulted in damage to his logic circuits, and the rewiring was something that even Ratchet couldn't completely undo. The outcome, as you can see, is that his simple paranoia turned into a full blown obsession."

The two processed the information before glancing once more at Red Alert, hard at work. "So he really _does_ think that there's going to be an attack at any moment?" 'Bee asked nervously.

"That's about the gist of it," Ironhide confirmed with a shrug. "According to Red, there's always someone out there, plotting."

"Oh you never know…" Sam murmured, more to himself than the two Autobots, as he watched the red mech continue digging. He pursed his lips together as his conversation with Barricade, and the very real threat of arriving Decepticons, brutally came to the forefront of his mind. "…he just might be right."

The two 'Bots glanced at one another puzzled, before both shrugging off Sam's comment as something that only human reasoning could ever possibly understand.

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave Red Alert in charge?" Ratchet asked as he helped steady the transmission unit for Optimus to anchor.

Optimus grunted and drove a support stake into the earth rather forcefully. "Couldn't be helped," he replied as he secured the machine, "he's highest rank after us."

Ratchet released the now balanced transmitter and smirked evilly. "Poor 'Hide."

Optimus bit back a rather sardonic remark at Ratchet's poor attempt at sympathy for his weapon's specialist situation as he punched in his own private master code into the computer. '_Bwahahah _Fear_ my all powerful commander pass code_,' he thought diabolically.

"All powerful command code?" Ratchet suddenly asked in surprise.

Optimus turned to the medic, shocked before forcing himself to look innocent. "What did you say?"

"You said 'my all powerful command code'," Ratchet told him with a wicked smirk.

"No I didn't," Optimus replied quickly hoping that Ratchet would just let it go.

"Hmmm," Ratchet grinned slyly. "Perhaps we _should_ do a system check." The medic teased as he wandered over and placed a hand on his "all powerful commander's" shoulder. "There may be a bug in your system. Are you seeing any static? Any breakage in your vision? No sudden spots of black floating across you optic screen?"

Optimus glared at the medic, feeling a bit silly that he had actually stated his internal monologue out loud. "I loathe you."

"It's why I'm here!" Ratchet laughed cheerfully. "Everyone's got to fear someone, and it may as well be me! Did you not get the memo? Medics are necessary evil and are imperative to any successful operation status."

Optimus very highly doubted it but refused to provide the medic with any further data regarding his sanity, or Ratchet's apparent lack thereof, as he turned back to the transmitter that the group had been constructing for the past few months. He prayed to Primus that the evening's rush job to complete it would somehow manage do the trick and send their signal to the outskirts of the galaxy for their friends to pick up.

"Do you actually think this contraption will work?" Ratchet asked as he eyed the contraption suspiciously. "The last thing we need is another Wheeljack-esque explosion. He's a good engineer, if only about thirteen percent of the time, but I swear that other eighty-seven percent just drives me insane."

"Haft to admit that if he were he though, this thing wouldn't be pieced together with wire and electrical tape," Optimus countered as he punched in the coordinates.

"No," Ratchet scoffed, "it would just be in smaller pieces and scattered everywhere."

Optimus paused his programming as he registered a small amount of longing in his comrade's voice and he spared a quick glance at his friend. "You miss him." No teasing or any sort of judgment, Optimus just stated the simple fact.

Ratchet's initial reaction was one of indignation that his leader would make assumptions about his feelings for the engineer, let alone dare suggest that he actually _missed_ the walking hazard zone. However, at the kind, understanding look his leader gave him, he felt his anger simply float away and released a soft sigh as he slumped slightly in misery. "Yeah, I do."

"I knew it," Optimus smiled gently. "When are you two going to make it official and connect the ol' ball and chain to your medbay?"

"_My_ _what_?" Ratchet yelped in surprise.

"The ol' ball and chain," he repeated joyfully. "As in take the plunge. Get hitched. Tie the old preverbal knot." Ratchet stared blankly at the multitude of human analogies being fired at him and Optimus smirked at his uncomprehending gaze. "You know, get_ married_."

Ratchet just STARED at his leader in complete and utter shock for a whole of five Earth minutes before reeling back in total surprise. "That is none of you business!" he cried out, mortification washing over him like an Earth's rainstorm at just how well Optimus had pinpointed the situation.

"I most certainly will say it _is_ my business," Optimus declared with a laugh. "Considering that, if you two finally _do_ get your heads out of your afts and make it official, _I'll_ be the one conducting the ceremony."

"Over my empty shell!" Ratchet shrieked, aghast at the very idea. "You'll probably be the most emotional 'Bot there! You'll be stopping at random points to gleefully hug the guests and tell them the most embarrassing thing you can dish up on me! Worse yet, I can just picture the toast now." Ratchet laughed and mimicked raising a glass in salute. "'We are all here to congratulate our two good friends for finally coming together and relieving us of the agony of watching them moon over one another while causing massive destruction to both base, 'Bots and Earth. Oh, and by the way…I win the pool'."

"You know about the pool?" Optimus exclaimed in total surprise. He had thought Ratchet wouldn't have known anything about that.

Ratchet froze in the middle of making a wild gesture, before he whirled around and marched straight towards Optimus who was mentally trying to make his massive figure a mere six inches tall.

Ratchet glared at his increasingly traitorous leader and growled. "_What_?"

"What?" Optimus asked innocently as he moved quickly to the other side of the transmitter, hoping that it would be enough of a head start.

"What did you say?"

"Say? I said nothing."

"Yes you did," Ratchet snarled. "I _heard_ you."

"Um..." Optimus scrambled for an acceptable excuse, any excuse. "Fear my all powerful commander's code?" he tried almost shakily.

"_There IS a pool_?" It was clear that Ratchet was completely shocked by Optimus' verification. "I thought it was just a _joke_."

Optimus quickly went back to programming the computer and hoped that Ratchet had left his much-feared wrench back at the base, in case the medic decided to take his anger out on the only Autobot in the vicinity. Namely _him_! He dared a small, bashful glance at Ratchet, "oops."

It was quite for a while before Ratchet finally just had to ask. "So just how much is the slagging thing up to?"

Optimus hesitated, wondering if admitting just how _large _the pot actually _was_ would only fuel the other's temper. "Um… well, I'm not quite sure how much is in it now to tell you the truth. It's been a while-"

"_How_ _much_?"

"Well, you see it was actually started way back in Tyger Pax on Cybertron before the war even began and actually I think there were a few _more_ bets after we left to go after Megatron and-"

"Wait a minute," Ratchet interrupted, overwhelmed by Optimus' nervous babble. "Exactly how many mechs are actually _in_ this thing?" His tone brooked absolutely no argument.

"Um," Optimus searched his databanks over what he knew of the bet. Since it had begun pre-war, he knew that there were some now-Decepticons that were in the pool and was then startled when he suddenly remembered that even Megatron had put in a wager now and then at the makeshift betting hall. "All of them?"

Ratchet just _stared_ at his leader, utterly dumbfounded. "Please tell me that's not the only bet going," he moaned, dropping his head into his hands in embarrassment.

"Of course not," Optimus assured him. "There's another one regarding when you'll finally snap and scrap the twins into piles of spare parts."

Ratchet snorted but didn't lift his head. "Any way I can get in on it?"

"Well," Optimus paused and Ratchet lifted his head in question at the sudden prolonged silence. "You see, it was actually Jazz who started all the betting pools so I'm not sure…"

"Oh." Ratchet sobered considerably, and the two simply stared at the transmitter unseeingly, both lost in their own thoughts of their departed friend. After the last battle, they had never truly spoken of their fallen warrior, each leaving the others to grieve in their own way. Of course Ironhide's way of handling grief was making things explode in the largest fireballs possible but at least it had never got beyond anything inorganic save the occasional cactus.

"Primus, I just cannot believe that he's gone," Ratchet admitted as he lowered himself to the ground.

"Me either." Optimus moved to sit beside the medic, and they both looked up at the starry sky above them for a while. "Are you sure you couldn't rebuild him?" Optimus asked after a long silence.

"I'm only a medic, not Primus," Ratchet said sadly. "His spark was gone, and I can only repair, not reincarnate."

"I know," Optimus sighed. "I just never really realized exactly what he meant to us -_to me_- until he was gone."

"No one ever really does," Ratchet replied softly. "I just fear Prowl's reaction."

Optimus was silent as he thought about his two senior officers and what they had all gone through together to win this; what was once called a never-ending war. "I'm more worried about a _lack_ of reaction from Prowl," he admitted finally. "If he doesn't show some feeling for the loss of his beloved I may just have to have you sedate him to ensure that he doesn't purge himself."

"Prime!" Ratchet snapped angrily. "Don't ever say that! Prowl would never kill himself to follow Jazz!"

"No, he'll just bury himself in work." Optimus countered in a soft tone. "However since the war's gone, I now fear there will be nothing to distract him."

"I'm sure it will never get that far." Ratchet tried to reassure the younger 'Bot, "We won't let it get that far."

The two simply stared at the stars for a long time, neither speaking nor moving as they just sat there, contemplating. After a quite a while, Optimus finally heaved a sigh as he climbed to his feet. "Well, we had best finish the job and actually get this signal out there before we begin to rust."

He held a hand out to his friend and Ratchet took it gratefully, allowing the other 'Bot to help him up. "All right, but if this thing explodes, you have to put yourself back together again, understood?"

Optimus grinned as he snapped to full attention and gave a mocking salute. "Sir, yes sir."

Ratchet just rolled his eyes and headed for the nearest possible cover.


	6. The Dangers of Traps and Transmitters

Chapter Six: The Dangers of Traps and Transmitters

"How much further?" Captain William Lennox groaned as the jeep he currently was sitting in bounced along the dusty road that bright Saturday morning. "I'm getting car sick."

"Man, you are lying," his friend and teammate Epps' responded with a knowing grin. "I've seen you in a chopper stuck in turbulence during a thunderstorm. There is no way you're sick."

"It's your _driving_ that's making me sick." Will slouched into his seat and brought his knees up to the dash, hoping to alleviate some of the queasiness in his stomach. "Can't you at least attempt to avoid the stupid ruts?"

"Hey man, it's the desert," Epps disputed. "They don't exactly have a lot of money to spare for upkeep."

"You should still be able to miss them," Will groaned as his head fell back against the headrest.

Epps glanced over at his commander, allowing his sunglasses to slip partially down his nose to give his passenger a searching glance. "Speak to Sarah lately?" Epps asked him as casually as he possibly could.

Will didn't respond for a while before giving a sharp nod. Epps just waited. Finally his captain sighed, defeated and brought his knees down. "She's still stonewalling."

"Well can you blame her?" Epps countered archly. "You come home after, what a year, in Qatar and then you tell her; 'hey, by the way honey, this is Ironhide and he's actually a gigantic alien robot disguised as a truck and oh yeah, he's going to be living with us from now on!'" Epps gave a chuckle. "Hell, I'd run away screaming too."

"But I thought she would have at least _mellowed_ somewhat by now about the whole 'alien's from outer space' idea," Will moaned. "She still freaks out if I even mention his _name_ for crying out loud."

"She did try, you have to admit." Epps retorted. "Lasted a whole two months before she finally flipped her lid and booted poor Ironhide off your farm."

Will sighed as he remembered those few nights when he had glanced out the bedroom window to see the lone black truck parked at the edge of his property. He couldn't quite find a way to explain just why Ironhide's quiet presence had actually been so very reassuring those nights, or how he always arose the next day feeling more refreshed than before. But he would be damned before trying to explain those bizarre feelings to his angry wife or even to Epps for that matter. His entire life had just been one long roller coaster ever since that blasted helicopter from hell had landed that night in Qatar.

He shook his head to clear his head and took a swig from his water bottle before he dropped the small, plastic container back in the cup holder. "I just feel so bad about kicking Ironhide out like that," he clarified sullenly. "Especially since Optimus had asked him to keep an eye on me because Starscream is still unaccounted for."

"Well, he's at the base with his friends now, so it can't be all bad." Epps reasoned. "Besides, what are the odds that that fucking jet would come after us? I'd think it would go after Witwicky before anyone else. He's the one who actually managed to beat Megatron at his own game."

"That is true," Will agreed, "I heard Keller had asked them to move, but his family refused. Something about grass…"

Epps rolled his eyes as he remembered the encounter with Ron and Judy Witwicky. They were the oddest couple he had ever met and _that_ was saying something. Epps had his share of odd friends. '_Speaking of couples,_' he once more glanced at Will. "So you two ever going to come to an understanding so I can finally have my couch back, or what?" he questioned playfully yet firmly. "And you never _did_ tell my why you've repetitively continued to show up at my place for this last month. I thought everything was hunky-dory since 'Hide's no longer an issue."

Will was quiet. _Too_ quiet and Epps quieted down as he patiently waited for the other shoe to drop. He'd been with his captain for _years_ and had long since learned his unusual quirks of just clamming up. Will sighed as he stared out the windshield at the vast, empty wasteland. "She said it's either the Rangers or her."

"WHAT?"

The jeep veered sharply, and Will grabbed the roll bar and held on with all his strength as the vehicle began to slide across the dirt. "Watch the road!" he snapped as Epps cursed and shifted gears to return to the rut-ridden pavement.

"She's making you _chose_?" Epps asked in disbelief once they were finally on the road.

"Yeah," Will sighed, miserably. "It's one thing that Ironhide's gone, but when she learned that I'd been _assigned _to the Autobots on what's basically a permanent basis, she simply freaked."

Epps let out a low whistle as he contemplated Will's situation. "Couldn't you just ask for reassignment?"

"Her ultimatum stated retirement or divorce," Will clarified. "No middle ground. She said she couldn't take any more stress if it was reported that I died again. She said we have a child now and that I should remain at home with the family."

"Wants you to be another nine-to-fiver, huh? Well, it's understandable, I suppose." Epps mused thoughtfully. "But Sarah knew what she was getting into when you two hooked up. You're a military man- always will be. She knew the risks if you got deployed. At least on Autobot detail, you can actually stay in California and are not getting constantly shipped to who knows where. I would think she would be grateful that you wouldn't be traipsing all over the world."

Will shrugged, "I thought she would be too, but she just won't compromise on the situation. I think it's the 'alien' factor more than the 'giant robot' factor that has her scared the most, but I just can't concede to her demands. Besides, I wouldn't ask for a transfer even if I wanted to. The Autobots are just too… too _fascinating_ to willingly forget about. I mean… could you imagine?" Will had perked up in his seat as he turned to look at Epps with excitement sparkling in his eyes. "What we could _learn_ from them! About their way of life! About their solar system! They were searching other planets for the All Spark before it was discovered here, right? What sort of other creatures did the meet? Would they ever consider coming here to Earth? What did-"

"All right Mr. Trebeck, that's enough rambling now," Epps interrupted once his ears started ringing from Will's increasing volume.

Will sat back with a huff. "I'm just saying…" Epps chuckled as the twenty minutes of nonstop music came to an end, and the local news started broadcasting.

"Today's top story; there was another meteor spotted in the county of Mono sometime late yesterday afternoon. No word yet from the Aviation Weather Committee on what exactly is causing the increase of meteor landings that seem to be on a one-way track for California. In other news, there was an explosion near Tranquility City late last night on the popular Look Out Point, just outside the cities limits. No injuries were reported, and local hooligans are suspected for the blast. Now we turn to Suzy in our weather room with today's forecast. Suzy?"

* * *

Sam groaned as a cheerful tune started floating through his window, bringing him out of what was a rather nice dream about sleeping in. With an annoyed huff, Sam tossed back his covers and wobbled his way towards the glass yanking it open. "'Bee?" Sam muttered as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes so he could focus on the hyper 'Bot.

"'Morning!" 'Bee chirped and instantly he held out a hand for Sam to climb upon.

Rolling his eyes, Sam hefted himself out the window and onto the sun-warmed metal of his friend's hand. "What's the rush?" he asked as Bumblebee started heading for the back of the base.

"You'll see," was all 'Bee said.

Sam yawned and tried to straighten out his t-shirt, wishing he had grabbed his shoes before allowing Bumblebee to drag him from his room not fully awake. He was desperately trying to tame his hair as the two finally arrived at their destination, and Sam was rather surprised to find them once more at the fence. Bewildered, he glanced out at the desert and then he just stared in utter amazement at what had to be at least eight foot wide, eight foot deep trench running innocently around the base's perimeter. "He did all this in one _night_?" Sam gapped in amazement.

"Yup," 'Hide replied as he made his way next to them. "Well, at least it's outside the base. I wouldn't want to face Optimus if he did something to the _inside_."

"True," Sam muttered as he stared at the "moat".

"So where is Red anyhow?" 'Bee asked.

"Back at the front," Ironhide responded, "covering it up so no one can see it."

"That's dangerous!" Sam cried out in surprised. "What if someone gets hurt?"

"I think that's the idea," 'Hide drawled. "Red said if you know it's there, you could easily jump it."

"IF YOU'RE A GIANT AUTOBOT!" Sam screeched angrily. "WHAT ABOUT ME?"

"Don't worry short stuff," 'Hide smirked down at him, glancing from the boy to the 'Bot and back again. "There'll probably always be someone here to tote your lazy ass around."

"HEY!" two voices exclaimed in outrage.

Ironhide was smirking deviously as he dodged Bumblebee's attempts to punch him. They danced around a bit; Bumblebee trying to whap Ironhide while Ironhide easily evaded the others halfhearted swings. Sam was complaining loudly about the erratic ride, when all of a sudden a large "bang" and what was clearly the sound of a car horn blared through the compound. All three froze as they listened to the noises in shock. "That doesn't sound like any of the guys," 'Bee muttered nervously. "Their horns are a deeper tone."

"Slag," Ironhide muttered as he started marching towards the front of the base, a multitude of curses floating behind him to his two shadows who were following close behind. 'Bee and Sam shared a concerned look as they followed the aggravated top kick.

* * *

"Do you think he takes prisoners?" Epps asked nervously, hands held straight up in the air as both he and Will found themselves staring down the barrel of a rather _large_ blaster cannon.

"Unidentified humans, you are trespassing on private property. State your identification number and purpose for your transgression."

"Well, he's definitely a security chief," Will muttered as he apprehensively eyed the smoking hood of the jeep. '_Oh please don't let it blow up_.'

"WILL!" Will's head snapped up at the familiar voice and a wave of relief washed over him as familiar, thudding footsteps progressively got closer. That was, until he was physically yanked from the totaled jeep by the scruff of his shirt and set down in a large metal hand. "Are you damaged? Is any thing broken? Leakage anywhere?"

Will sputtered as a large finger began to push him this way and that as Ironhide looked him over for any injury. "Ironhide!" Will tried to get away from the probing digit, utterly mortified. "Cut it out!"

"Hey!" Epps' voice seemed very small as it floated out of the hole. "What about me?" Bumblebee shifted Sam to his other hand as he leaned down for the other man to climb aboard. "My jeep!" Epps shrieked as he stared down at the wreckage of his beloved car. "I just got new brakes! Nearly a thousand bucks! A _thousand_!" He whirled to glare at Red Alert before turning to Bumblebee. "Do you _know_ how much a thousand bucks actually _is_?"

"Er… We'll pay you back?" 'Bee offered timidly, hoping to quell the man's anger.

Epps huffed as he glared at the 'Bot, "you better."

Red Alert, meanwhile, was watching the proceedings with mounting frustration as he holstered his weapons. "Ironhide, do you _know_ these creatures?"

Ironhide sighed as he finally allowed Will a moment of rest from his examination, though 'Hide did bring "his human" closer to his chest plate; just in case Red got it into his frazzled circuits to make a grab for him. "I _really_ wish you had read Optimus' reports. These are also some humans who helped out in Mission City."

Red Alert stared down at the small creatures incredulity. "Still very hard to believe that these _humans_ were able to defeat seasoned Decepticon warriors," he replied.

"Hey!" Epps shouted, "I resent that!"

"Hmm," Red Alert stared down at the fuming human.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's go into the hanger," Ironhide instructed as he turned away, completely ignoring Will's demands to put him down.

Sam rolled his eyes at the antics of the supposed "seasoned warriors" and waved to Epps from 'Bee's opposite hand. "How was the drive?" he asked as he braced himself from the motion of 'Bee walking.

"Great until the end," Epps muttered as he tried to find his balance on 'Bee's hand as the Autobot started walking. Sam had less difficulty, as it was becoming a normal occurrence for him.

"Will seems better," Sam tried, hoping to keep the conversation going and get Epps' mind off his totaled jeep.

"Kid, you still have a lot to learn," Epps informed him as he grabbed 'Bee's offered upright thumb for balance.

Sam wasn't sure how to respond.

* * *

"Not a _word_!" Optimus cautioned as the two trucks rumbled down the deserted road towards home.

Ratchet snickered behind him as he followed the dented, smoking rig. "I didn't say anything," he maintained.

"You were thinking it," Optimus snarled as he swerved slightly and avoided a lone tumbleweed.

Ratchet inwardly laughed at Optimus' battered condition before letting out a loud snort. Then another, and then after a beat of silence another snicker escaped him after that. "Okay, I can't hold it in anymore. I _told_ you it would blow!" Ratchet's peals of laughter only manage to mortify the rig further.

"Oh leave me alone!" Optimus finally managed to growl. "I'm a slagging strategist, not a engineer. How would _I _know whether or not the thing would overheat and detonate into a giant ball of fire and shrapnel?"

Ratchet managed to tone down his chuckle's as he pulled alongside the embarrassed truck. "Oh don't feel too badly about it." Ratchet soothed as the base appeared on the horizon. "Just stay in your office and leave all the difficult stuff to us more, capable 'Bots."

"Really?" Optimus drawled. "'More capable'? Alright then, after everyone arrives and we all get settled… I'm leaving _you_ in charge, and _I'm _going on vacation! I hear the roads in Italy are quite beautiful."

"You wouldn't _dare_!" Ratchet declared heatedly. "I'd swap out your shocks for pillows if you did that!"

"I'm just joking, you humorless ambulance." Optimus' loud laugh interrupted the medic's grumbles of just what he would do to his leader if he did pull a so-called Houdini. "Slag, with all the outrageous 'Bots in the team, I wouldn't wish this job on _anyone_!" He paused. "Including _me_! When exactly is it that I get to retire?"

Ratchet chuckled yet again. "They certainly are… eccentric," he agreed as they soon came upon the base. "What in the name of _Primus_?"

The two slammed down on their brakes _hard_ as they suddenly found themselves teetering at the edge of a rather _large_ ditch. Just barely managing to keep themselves from sliding into the bizarre thing at the suddenness of it, the two shifted gears and reversed slightly in order to get a better look at the odd thing. Both of them marveled at the large crevice before them that, as far as they could tell, seemed to encircle the entire base! Shifting to their other forms they gazed down into the hole completely mystified and blinked in amazement at the sight of the rather crumpled jeep.

"Isn't that Epps' car?" Ratchet asked bemused as he stared down at the somewhat recognizable vehicle.

"One day… I leave for _one_ slagging day and I come back to a virtual disaster zone!"

Shaking his head at Optimus' woeful muttering, Ratchet made a rather elegant leap over the small chasm and pushed open the gate. "Well, look on the bright side," he called back over his shoulder.

"There's a bright side?" Optimus grumbled as he followed the team medic's lead and made his way to the other side.

"Well, it _is_ outside the base."

"Ha, ha. Funny." Optimus replied in monotone as the two made their way to the main hanger.

"Optimus! Welcome back! -Why are you dented?"

Optimus groaned at Ironhide's rather surprised question that followed his enthusiastic greeting. "Never mind that," he snapped angrily. "I thought you understood that I wanted you to watch him!"

"Hey!" Ironhide jumped off the boxcar indignantly. "I _was _watching him! I watched him dig a hole!" Optimus just _glared_. "Well what did you want me to do? Hog tie him and throw him in a closet?"

"Ironhide, out of all of us here, surprisingly it's _you_ who knows Red Alert the best, considering how you and Inferno are always gossiping."

"We do not!" Ironhide denied the remark vehemently. "We just compare our gun range scores!"

Ratchet proved just how much he disbelieved that announcement with a sarcastic "ha!" as he past the top-kick by and made his way towards the main table.

"And I _do_ know him," Ironhide continued, blatantly ignoring Ratchet. "That's why I didn't bother to try and stop him! It's best to just let him go though with whatever new cockamamie plan he comes up with, trust me. It's not worth the hassle of trying to talk him out of it."

"Alright, alright. Lets just, stop arguing." Optimus shook his head tiredly and frowned at the small sound of bolts rattling around. "Where is he, anyhow?"

Ironhide shrugged as he got back on the boxcar and leaned back. "He's probably off sulking somewhere since I yelled at him for almost shooting Will."

Optimus and Ratchet gawked at the lounging truck. "He what?" Ratchet shrieked.

"Didn't he read those reports?" Optimus groaned as he dropped his head into his hands.

"'Non-priority'," Ironhide explained, completely exhausted from his time having to play babysitter. "He said getting this place up to code was more imperative."

Optimus sighed as he collapsed onto his own boxcar. "Primus, help me."

Ratchet smirked as he took a hold of Optimus' arm and pulled his friend back onto his feet. "Upsy daisy," he grinned. "Come on, I'll fix you up." Groaning, Optimus allowed himself to be hustled towards the Medical corner with out much fuss.

"Optimus! Ratchet! You're back!" Bumblebee smiled as he entered the hanger with Sam in his hand and the two rangers trotting behind.

"Gotta admit, Optimus," Will proclaimed cheerfully. "You have the most fascinating recruits I've ever met." Red Alert entered tentatively behind the group, shoulders hunched dejectedly at the ranger's statement.

"Good to hear," Optimus drawled as he shot Red a look, "glad you find this amusing." Will just grinned, and Red Alert slouched even more. Ratchet just tisked at all the banter as he moved Optimus' limbs around in a multiple of intricate positions to get to the different paneling. "Ouch!"

"Oh, suck it up you big baby."

Optimus scowled at his supposed "friend". "You know, I could fire you."

"And I could declare you mentally unfit to lead," Ratchet countered cheerfully. "What's you point?"

"…Traitor."

"So did you manage to get in touch with Keller?" Ratchet ignored his whining patient and continued to merrily yank out the multiple bolts on Optimus' back plate as he waited for a reply.

"Yeah we did," Sam affirmed with a grin. "He's started on the paper work and said he would ship Red's plates to my house sometime this week."

"That's good to hear." Optimus winced as Ratchet pulled on a rather sensitive wire. "What was his response to the news about the rest of our returning comrades?"

"He's a little surprised, actually, that you were able to hear about your friends this quickly." Will was the one to answer this time. "He thought that since they were scattered throughout space it would take at least a few years."

"Unlike your current technology, ours is quite capable of sending out a signal to the edge of your candy bar galaxy." Ironhide said with pride.

"Hey, don't knock the chocolate! It's basically a food group!" Will teased.

Ratchet looked up bewildered. "I thought that candy bars had very little nutritional value to sustaining your body's wellbeing," he replied, confused.

Will sighed, now thoroughly discouraged by Ratchet's literal rendition of the joke. "Never mind."

Optimus chuckled at Ratchet's still baffled expression, enjoying the moment. "It probably will take a few years to get in tough with everyone," he replied to Will's earlier statement. "This is only a handful of Autobots that we're trying to contact. There are still a few more scouting parties out there somewhere."

"Speaking of our comrades," Ironhide entered the conversation. "_Did_ you manage to get the signal out?"

"Of course we did," Optimus responded, offended that anyone would suggest otherwise. "The signal was broadcasted with a minimum of fuss."

Ratchet pulled back from his examination to give his leader an incredulous look. "Yeah, for about five minutes before the thing up and _exploded_."

"Shut up," Optimus hissed under his breath.

"It _exploded_?" 'Bee yelped surprised. "What do you mean it exploded?"

"You mean that was _you _up at Look Out last night?" Epps exclaimed astounded as he suddenly recalled the rather chipper news girl's report on the radio. "Man, they thought that it was some kids or something, but it was you guys?"

"Affirmative," Optimus relented as Ratchet made a grand show of waving Optimus' dented back panel about, pointedly declaring it "exhibit one". "There was a bit of a scorch mark left next to the cliff, but it should be gone after the rainy season."

There was laughter all around, further embarrassing the big rig as Ratchet went into a detailed account of the event. "Yes sir, the fun never stops here at the Auto-Base," Will declared in an imitation of a sports announcer after the medic's retelling of the events. The others just shook their heads at Will's antics, amused.

"Speaking of-what are we going to do about my Jeep?" Epps demanded. "It's in a fucking _ditch_!"

"Calm down Rob, I'll transform and tow it out," Ironhide informed him evenly.

"You bet your tailpipe you will! And don't call me 'Rob'!"

Ironhide chuckled as he hefted himself up. "Come on Red, let's get that ugly lawn ornament out of here."

"HEY!"

Ironhide's laughter rang throughout the building as he sauntered out; Will and Epps running to catch up with the 'Bot's longer strides. Sometimes Sam wondered why they didn't swallow their military pride and allow the 'Bots to carry them around like they did him. It was worth it just for the lack of leg cramps and pulled muscles.

'Bee smiled and started to follow when Sam suddenly cleared his throat rather loudly. "Um, as amusing at that sounds, I actually think I would prefer to stay here." 'Bee halted mid-step and glanced down at him in astonishment. Sam was usually all for a good show and watching Red and 'Hide fish out the ranger's precious jeep seemed like it was going to be highly entertaining. Sam shuffled nervously and ducked his head as he wrung his hands together. "Um, I need to speak to Optimus." Sam whispered quietly, knowing full well that Bumblebee's audio sensors would be able to hear it. The large 'Bot stared down at his charge perplexed, but nodded all the same and brought the boy over to the two still softly conversing in the corner.

They looked up at their approach surprised that they were still there. "Yes, Bumblebee?"

"Um, it's actually me who needs to speak to you," Sam admitted as 'Bee set him down next to Optimus. The boy glanced at the other two uncertainly. "Um, alone if possible."

Ratchet and Bumblebee glanced at each other in surprise at the request. "Er, I'll just go see if the others need my help with Sergeant Epps' jeep." Ratchet tried to pull Bumblebee along with him but the shorter yellow 'Bot dug his heels in.

"Sam is my responsibility, and I should be able to help him with whatever problems that he may have," he declared firmly. Both Ratchet and Optimus shared a smile as they looked at the youngest of their group with mounting pride. It seemed that Earth had truly been the best thing for the child.

"Sam, it's up to you." Optimus told the boy.

Sam chewed on his bottom lip fretfully as he looked at the three gathered 'Bots. It was awkward enough to just speak to Optimus but to have 'Bee there too? '_But then again, if Optimus agrees 'Bee will find out and then he'll be upset that I didn't trust him more… what a dilemma._" The Autobots waited patiently as Sam thought before the boy finally nodded.

"Well then, I'll just excuse myself, shall I?" Ratchet put his few tools in a large box that was serving as a storage bin. "Optimus I don't want you to move from that spot. I still have some dents to hammer out."

Optimus winced as the medic exited before turning back to their very first human friend. "Now then- Sam, what is it you wished to speak to me about?"


	7. The Dreaded Explanation At Last

Chapter Seven: The Dreaded Explanation At Last

Sam just stared up at the two 'Bots in complete unexplainable terror; He had finally realized something very important. '_Oh Primus, I_ _actually have to _tell_ them don't I_?' he thought as he began wringing his hands together nervously and started shifting his body from foot to foot; an old habit he had acquired in his early youth that just never seemed to go away. Sam bit his lip. '_How does one begin to tell giant alien robots that one of their worst enemies wants a truce_?' Sam shifted again as he looked up at his friends who were both looking down at him waiting for him to begin. '_Who knew this would be so difficult_?'

The two Autobots were both watching him with such compassion in their optics as they waited to learn what it was that had Sam so nervous that it just made the boy's guilt grow to outlandish proportions. Never had he ever had such trust placed in him from people other than his parents so it was actually quite overwhelming to know that these beings had such faith in him. The Autobots believed in him whole-heartedly, and Sam was forced to swallow the forming lump in his throat before he could even begin to speak. Trying to find a way to begin his story seemed like the best approach, and Sam fought for the words.

Bumblebee was looking down with concern at his human, who was fidgeting like a frightened bird caught in a net, and gave the boy a light poke with his large finger. "It's alright Sam," the yellow mech soothed. "Whatever it is Sam, I'm sure we can help you."

Sam sighed, both comforted and remorseful at the sound of 'Bee's worried tone. "It's actually not really _my_ problem, you see," he took a deep breath as he turned towards Optimus, "it's more like yours…"

The two mechs exchanged bewildered glances after the odd statement as they tried to puzzle out what the boy was speaking of. "What do you mean Sam?" Optimus asked. "Is there something that we should be concerned about?"

"Well…" Sam falter, not quite sure how to answer the question, "yes and no."

Now the two were _really_ confused. They had learned when they first arrived on Earth that humans had a tendency to speak in circles, but never had they ever witnessed the oddity. How an answer could be both "yes" and "no" at the same time just boggled them, and they couldn't make heads or tails of the statement. Either the answer was one or the other; it was simple logic. Humans were so odd at times but Sam had always been straight with them, so they decided to place their trust in him and wait for him to explain further. That he was so nervous about whatever it was he had to tell them had both Cybertronians more than slightly worried.

Bumblebee glimpsed at Optimus and shrugged at the questioning ping his leader had sent over their comms. He had no idea what the boy was speaking of either and that was beginning to alarm the yellow 'Bot. It was not like his human to act this way. Sam was always so boisterous and easy going; he had never seen the boy this tense and edgy about _anything_. Whatever it was that had the boy spooked had to be something big, there was just no two ways about it, and it frightened 'Bee more than he would care to admit.

Bumblebee instantaneously determined that this thing had to be a threat. A threat to both Sam and his comrades, and it was one that 'Bee was determined to eliminate no matter what the cost. If whatever it was had Sam _this_ scared, then Bumblebee would ensure that the thing was nothing more than scattered dust particles by the end of the day. 'Bee was very protective of his friends, and he would do anything and everything in his power to ensure that they remained safe. 'Bee smirked at the thought of a large dust cloud encompassing the planet before his feeling of adrenaline at a possible impending fight suddenly disappeared as he watched Sam pacing the length of the table from Optimus' knees to the corner and then back again.

Sam was upset beyond anything 'Bee had ever seen and that was no small feat considering the two were almost constantly in each other's company. The 'Bot suddenly found himself fighting a sudden urge to just grab the boy off the med-table and shove him in a bunker somewhere-away from whatever danger was out there-and just keep Sam there so nothing would _ever_ get the boy. These unexpected feelings of fear were completely unlike his normally self, and 'Bee frowned as he tried to understand these impulsive defensive feelings that were radiating throughout his central core processor. He had faced danger before and had seen some of his best friends caught up in the worse scenarios possible in the fights against the Decepticons, but this sudden dread of anything even _remotely_ harmful befalling Sam was just completely foreign to him. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Sam was human and his body was more easily damaged compared to their own hard shells.

"Sam, you do not have to worry," Optimus' voice was eerily calm as he spoke, and 'Bee set aside his thoughts as he watched the other two apprehensively. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's something we can handle. You need not worry for our sakes, I'm sure that everything will be alright."

Sam sighed at Optimus' gentle tone as he stopped pacing but still shifted from foot to foot anxiously. "I know, but it's just that…" Sam sighed as he looked up at the two, "I'm just a little worried about how you'll react to it."

"You needn't worry about that, Sam, we're tougher than we look," Bumblebee instantly chimed in reassuringly and was surprised by Sam's bitter smile.

"Trust me," the boy said lost in thought, "I know all too well how tough you are."

The two 'Bots shared a worried glance once more at this and turned back to the human. "Sam," Optimus began evenly, "we cannot know what exactly to prepare for if you do not tell us what has you so distraught. Is it something to do with when you spoke to Keller? Did he tell you something about our cover being blown?"

"Is it possible that we missed some of the others arriving, and they're trying to get in touch with us?" 'Bee asked hopefully yet hesitantly.

"Er, no. It has nothing to do with when I spoke to Keller," Sam told them comfortingly before he once again paused in his thoughts. "Rather, something happened today," he explained slowly, "after school, I mean, and I really need to speak to you about it."

Optimus nodded at that revelation. "I had suspected something when we found you had come to the base on your own instead of waiting for 'Bee, but I had assumed that it was excitement at the incoming Autobot's arrival." he looked down at the boy in all seriousness, " But that wasn't the case, was it?"

"Oh no," Sam hastily assured him. "I really _did_ want to meet your friend and can't wait to meet all of them. It's just…" Sam trailed off, and Optimus smiled at him encouragingly as Bumblebee gave him a reassuring thumbs up while they waited for him to elaborate. Sam managed a watery smile at the show of consideration. Neither of the 'Bots were going to drag this out of him like his parents would with their constant interrogations. The 'Bots were both content to wait and allow Sam to explain himself on his own terms. It probably had something to do with the time difference thing. They had all the time in the world.

Sam groaned in frustration and raked his hands though his already wild hair as he struggled for a way to explain Barricade's presence without making a mess of it. This was a delicate subject as far as Sam knew. The bitterness between the two factions was something that spanned eons, and Sam could only hope that the Autobots would keep an open mind when he explained the 'Con's request. After a few tense moments, he finally decided to just let it out there for all to hear and hoped that it didn't blow up in his face. "Barricade was at my school today," he blurted out quickly and mentally began the countdown. He didn't have to count far.

"_WHAT_?" the two screeched and Sam had to clamp his hands over his ears in order to preserve what little hearing Red Alert's air horn had left intact.

"What do you mean that slagger was at your _school_?" 'Bee shouted as he jumped up and nearly made a grab for Sam, intent of shoving him in that bunker, only to have Optimus beat him to the boy and move him out of the youngster's reach. Optimus set Sam down on his other side furthest from 'Bee, indirectly saving Sam from having to look his guardian in face. It was cowardly, but Sam was grateful that he could hide behind Optimus as 'Bee began fretfully pacing around the room instead. He couldn't bear seeing the look of betrayal that he was sure Bumblebee was supporting. He never wanted to disappoint his friend and here he was doing just that! Sam bit his lip, ashamed and turned his head once more.

Bumblebee, meanwhile, was having a near meltdown. '_Barricade found Sam! Had _spoken_ to Sam, and I wasn't there to protect him! That 'Con could have done_ _anything, _anything_ and I wouldn't have known it until too late! Sam was completely vulnerable, and I was all they way on the other side of the desert playing _games! _Just what kind of guardian am I?_' he lamented utterly horrified. "Did he attack anyone?" he demanded out loud in near hysterics. "How did you get away? Do you remember which way he was heading when you last saw him? Is it possible that he went after your parents? Did he-"

"Bumblebee!" Optimus interrupted the other mech mid-rant and glared at the smaller 'Bot, "let the boy finish." 'Bee huffed but managed to quell his frantic movements as he reluctantly moved to sit on another boxcar, crossing his arms in frustration. Clearly, the yellow 'Bot was upset.

Sam's shoulders fell as he stilled his own involuntary movements and climbed up to sit himself down on Optimus' offered leg. "He did nothing, I swear," Sam insisted in an effort to quell the worry he knew his large partner was suffering from. "He just wanted to speak with me."

Optimus puzzled over Sam's words as he tried to determine just what the Saleen patrol car was up too. As far as he knew, it was not in a Decepticons programming to actively see out an enemy, let alone a known ally to their enemies, unless it involved confrontation. That Barricade had allowed the boy to leave unharmed both relieved and worried him. Optimus quickly did an internal review on what he knew of the other mech, but, as he was almost always off fighting Megatron, he had never really had any direct battle with the interceptor. It was always Bumblebee whom was his adversary. He cast a worried glance at the agitated 'Bot in question and made an internal memo to speak with 'Bee about the 'Con as soon as possible. "What exactly _was_ the reason the Decepticon unit Barricade was at your school?" he finally asked Sam.

Sam gave Optimus a grateful look, glad that they were finally coming to the heart of the matter. "He was there to offer a truce between himself and all of you."

There was silence for the span of a heartbeat before it was broken with a disbelieving snort from 'Bee. "Yeah right! That 'Con was probably playing with you Sam. You can't believe anything they tell you. He was probably there on orders from Starscream- and what do you mean no?"

Sam, who had been shaking his head sadly during Bumblebee's rant, gave the large Autobot a stern stare. "I highly doubt he could fake the condition that he was in," he responded tightly.

Optimus pounced on the statement, effectively halting 'Bee's ranting before the youngster could start again. "What condition was that?" he inquired with a slight note of concern in his voice. "Was there something wrong with him?"

"Besides his persona?" 'Bee muttered under his breath. The other two glared.

"He was injured," Sam explained, ignoring 'Bee's continued sounds of disbelief. "It was pretty severe from what I could tell, though I'm not as qualified as Mikaela." Sam paused for a moment as the mental image of Barricade sitting in the corner of the small parking garage crossed his mind. "I don't think he could even shift out of his car mode from all the damage the frame had sustained," he said sadly.

Optimus frowned at the announcement, knowing full well just how easily they could be damaged in alt mode. "What were his explanations for his injuries?" Optimus stared at the boy, feeling a bit of anxiety flow through him at what the boy's answer would be.

"Starscream," Sam said simply. "He said that Starscream was… unhappy that he wouldn't obey the jet's orders."

"I just bet," Optimus drawled under his breath. He had overheard some of Starscream's more… vocal orders on the battlefield that even made _him _pause with the absurdity of the command.

"Pardon?" Sam turned to the Autobot leader, confused.

Optimus shook his head. "No, it's nothing," he assured them. "Please continue."

Sam shrugged and went on. "Barricade had said something along the lines of Starscream believing himself to be a better leader than Megatron was but that he was going to be in for a nasty shock when the other Decepticons do arrive. He then explained that there would more than likely be a power struggle now that Megatron's gone, as the other 'Cons are just as fond of the idea of Starscream leading as we are."

Optimus nodded as he thought over what he knew about the Decepticons' inner workings. If it really was true and the Decepticons were already fighting amongst themselves, then it just created a whole _new_ slew of problems for him as each 'Con tried to make a name for themselves; just what he _didn't_ need with the others possibly inbound. "That still doesn't explain Barricade's odd request, though."

Sam hesitated slightly before he sighed. "He said that since the All Spark was gone, it's no longer about the war but _survival_. He said that since he was damaged his continuing existence took precedent-"

"-and as the only other Cybertronians on Earth, we would be the only ones with the capacity to fix him as it's obvious that Starscream won't allow it." Optimus finished offhandedly as he thought over the situation. "What would be his compromise if we agreed to help him?"

Bumblebee jumped up and stared at Optimus in complete disbelief, as it seemed his commander was beginning to fall for the ruse. "Optimus, you can't _really_ be considering it?" he screeched, completely taken aback at his leader's indifferent attitude. "A '_Con_ wanting peace? It's incomprehensible! It has to be trick!"

"I wasn't saying that I accepted the deal, just that we should hear it out," Optimus countered sternly, a little miffed at 'Bee's doubt in him. "I know just as well as you that this could be a trick but as leader I should have a clear understanding of what is going on, and that's not just in Autobot ranks. The notion of Barricade wishing to defect from the Decepticons could be valuable information and-" Optimus' voice rose as it looked like 'Bee was going to interject. "And I also know that this could be a ruse, but it's best to know what the 'Cons are possibly planning _before_ going back out onto the battlefield."

Sam watched the two 'Bots as they argued and waited until Bumblebee finally sat back down with a growl before even attempting at answering Optimus' question. "He said he would remove himself from any and all fighting, period; that he wouldn't help either side."

'Bee let out a hysterical laugh as he stood back up, too agitated to remain seated. "A 'Con refusing to fight? That's like a fish deciding not to go swimming 'cause the water's cold. It does. Not. _Happen_!"

"Bumblebee!" Optimus bellowed loudly as he was becoming increasingly displeased with the younger 'Bot's attitude. "Control yourself or so help me I will boot you out of here so fast you'll leave skid marks!" 'Bee gapped at his leader, completely stunned at the amount of anger the other was showing. "_SIT_!"

Bumblebee promptly shut up and sat.

Sam shifted nervously at the overwhelming tension that permeated the room and couldn't help but feel that it was somehow his fault that 'Bee was so riled up. Optimus had turned back to him however and asked what his take on the 'Con's offer was. "He sounded sincere to me," Sam offered timidly.

"How could you even begin to believe that he has no ulterior motive?" 'Bee argued, instantly forgetting his silence. "'Con's are _never_ truthful. You can't trust them, _ever_!"

"That is not our way Bumblebee," Optimus chide, frowning at the other's resumed pacing. "I fully believe that all mechs can change if they truly _wish_ to change."

'Bee stared at him, completely aghast at what he was hearing. "So… so you _are_ going to accept Barricades offer?" 'Bee stammered, completely horrified at the very idea of a _'Con_ moving in. "You're going to let a Decepticon _HERE_?"

Sam glanced at Optimus, both hopeful yet afraid of the largest 'Bot's answer. While he felt a little compelled to help the injured Decepticon, he also feared that 'Bee would start off on a quest for revenge from all the damage the 'Con had caused him over the centuries.

"No, Bumblebee. I'm not."

There was a collective sigh of relief from both of the youngsters at his statement, though Sam was beginning to feel miserable that Barricade would be forced to suffer alone. "Why are you not going to help him?" he asked, genuinely concerned. "I thought that, as the 'good guys', you would be all for helping reform one of the 'bad guys'."

Optimus sighed at the continued misconception of the terms "good" and "bad". "Sam, there are no black and white definitions of 'bad guys' or 'good guys' in war," Optimus explained kindly. "While I commend Barricade for no longer wishing to follow Starscream, I must think of my own troops. I cannot, in good conscious, allow a possible enemy to enter the base when things are in such a chaotic state. If it truly _is_ a ruse, then we cannot allow the Decepticons to get any inside information on our operations. Also, with the impending arrival of Prowl and the others, I do not believe that they would take kindly to the notion of a Decepticon in residence."

"Not to mention Ironhide would scrap him before he even made it in the door," 'Bee declared before sinking under Optimus' glare.

Optimus gently moved Sam from his leg back to the table and with a groan; he stood and made his way over to the still standing youngster. 'Bee glanced around fearfully, surprised that Optimus was making his way over to him and becoming increasingly worried at what his leader was up too. Forcefully grabbing 'Bee by the shoulder plates, the older 'Bot shoved him back to his designated boxcar and shouted: "Sit! I've been dizzy enough these past few days, thank you." 'Bee and Sam just stared as Optimus slowly made his way back to the med-table, and Sam moved towards a single corner so the older 'Bot could lie down. "Primus, I can't take anymore," he groaned as he shut off his optics against the overhead lights.

Bumblebee and Sam waited to see if Optimus was going to state anything else and were just about to leave the other 'Bot when he suddenly spoke. "I am sorry, Sam, but we cannot help Barricade. If he tries to contact you again, report to us immediately. And under no circumstances let Ironhide know of Barricade's existence in Tranquility. We have enough problems at the moment." Sam nodded sadly, knowing full well just what the truck would do if he learned of Barricade's presence. 'Bee carefully stood once more and held out a hand for the boy to clamber onto. "And Bumblebee," Optimus' voice halted the youngster mid step as the yellow 'Bot cringed at the call.

'Bee turned to glance hesitantly over his shoulder. "Yes Optimus?"

"No heroics." 'Bee frowned but nodded as he turned to leave just as Ratchet entered the building, seeing that the importune meeting was over.

"Well, they managed to get the jeep out of the trench," they heard Ratchet say as they were leaving. "Though Epps is still really angry and – OPTIMUS PRIME! _I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE_!"

* * *

The rest of Saturday and Sunday had continued on without another mention of Sam's encounter with Barricade, and Sam almost completely forgot about the incident during the chaos of his daily life at the Autobot base. As he went though his lessons with the other Autobots there were very few moments where he and Bumblebee were alone, and Sam was actually a little bit grateful for all the distractions over the weekend. He even didn't do his usual whine about target practice and how difficult it was when Ironhide dragged him out to the gun range. A lesson that seemed to increase by four hours with Will and Epps in residence, though Epps spent most of his time in one of the storage hangers desperately trying to fix his "baby". Ratchet and Ironhide had both offered to drive the Rangers home but Epps refused to leave his car behind, claiming that he had a "hot date" that he could not afford to miss. The others had just shaken their heads at the man's stubbornness. Sam had even tried to help with the repairs, though he was more hinder than help to the man.

As it was, the weekend had just flown by. There were more discussions on the arrival of the other Autobots and ideas had been bounced off one another on how to get another signal out to their missing comrades since the transmitter was… indisposed. Even Red Alert was beginning to become more comfortable with all the new, strange situations and he was slowly warming up to the humans as well. The red 'Bot had even "volunteered" both Sam and 'Bee for "ditch duty" when they had come out from speaking to Optimus without any regrets. Sam was very grateful that Ratchet had emerged from the hanger and declared that Sam would benefit from helping him fix Optimus up and managed to get him out of the hot sun, though Sam suspected that Optimus had asked on his behalf. 'Bee wasn't so lucky though, and Red Alert had him shoveling away.

Once he was in the main hanger again, Ratchet had gone about explaining different aspects of Autobot wiring as they pulled and prodded and banged out the dents from Optimus' armor, sensing that the boy needed a distraction though from what Ratchet was unsure. Even Optimus had managed to prolong his history lesson later that evening from its usual three hours to five, as he knew that Sam was reluctant to leave the safety of the classroom. Sam was very grateful that Optimus understood his need to be away from his companion though he had given him a stern warning about speaking it over with 'Bee a soon as possible. Sam had listened to Optimus' advice but the fear of 'Bee's disappointment or even possible anger at him caused Sam to continually evade his friend throughout the day. He had done a pretty decent job of avoiding his large guardian considering.

Until now.

Sam sighed and squirmed in his seat as they drove down the dusty highway towards home that Sunday evening. He grabbed his backpack out from the back seat, hoping that he remembered to pack his books but it was really just an excuse to avoid conversation. He and 'Bee had not said more than four words to each other since the meeting, and Sam was becoming very, _very_ nervous. When Bumblebee had transformed into car mode so they could leave, Sam almost didn't want to get in; something that Sam never would have thought possible. He and 'Bee could always speak to each other about everything before.

"Before" meaning the time pre-Barricade. Sam really didn't want to blame Barricade, but things had been so much simpler before Sam had exited his school to find the cop car sitting there waiting for him. He understood Barricade's position, but Sam really wished that the 'Con had found a different way of speaking to the Autobots than through him. If he had known that simply speaking to the 'Con would result in him essentially _hiding_ from what was his best friend, he would have turned tail and ran back into the school-forget the consequences. If only it had been that simple.

"Are you _sure_ you are ok?"

'Bee's worried voice startled Sam out of his thoughts, and he sighed as he set his bag aside. "Yeah," he murmured. "I'm fine."

'Bee was silent for a moment before asking, "Are you sure that he did nothing?"

"I'm _positive_," Sam stressed, becoming slightly irritated. "Believe me, he did absolutely nothing. He just wanted to talk." 'Bee didn't say anything in response and Sam gave the dash a small smile. "Trust me, 'Bee. I do know what I'm doing. I'm not a complete dunce you know."

Sam was once more bathed in warm air as Bumblebee let out a sorrowful sigh. "I _do_ trust you Sam, it's just-"

"You were worried about me," Sam took a guess.

"Slag it!" 'Bee suddenly shouted angrily. "I had absolutely _no_ idea that you were in danger! None at all! That 'Con could have done anything to you, _anything,_ and I wouldn't have even known that something had happened until Monday!"

Sam quickly started to rub his hands along the steering wheel in an attempt to calm the agitated 'Bot. "But nothing _did_ happen, 'Bee," he soothed. "You have to realize that, as the person who ultimately destroyed Megatron, the Decepticons will more than likely be gunning for me, and you can't always be there."

"That's not very reassuring, Sam," 'Bee grumbled despondently.

Sam gave a small laugh at the 'Bots surly tone. "It doesn't matter," he assured him. "I'm completely functional, and Optimus has stated his decision on the matter so I hardly think it really matters now."

The Autobot gave a small noise of agreement before falling silent. Bumblebee was still drastically upset at the whole situation. He considered it a personal failure that he had not been there for Sam when the boy needed him most. Just like in Mission city when Starscream's blast had managed to sever both his legs. 'Bee had not been able to protect Sam, a duty that had been his from the beginning, and was forced to rely on the others to help Sam protect the cube. He had never let on just how hurt he was that he had not been there for Sam during the confrontation with Megatron. It was just another thing that he had failed at.

Bumblebee sighed as they continued down the road. He was now determined to not leave Sam's side unless absolutely, unquestionably necessary. '_And even then, I may have to disobey a direct order if I feel that Sam's in danger_,' he thought decisively. '_I was given the order to protect Sam Witwicky, and I'm taking that order to spark. Nothing and no one will ever harm him as long as there's life still within me._' Pleased with his decision, 'Bee continued to travel on in silence and he was just beginning to see the city lights winking in the distance as dusk settled over the desert when his passenger roused him from his thinking.

"Hey 'Bee?" Sam suddenly spoke up, a tranquil resonance in the hushed silence of 'Bee's cab.

"Yes Sam?"

"What's 'stasis lock'?"


	8. From One Garage to Another

Chapter Eight: From One Garage to Another

Sam yelped loudly as he was quite unexpectedly thrown forward, crashing against the steering wheel as 'Bee came to a screeching halt. Smashing his nose violently against Bumblebee's prided Autobot symbol he cursed more in surprised than anger at 'Bee's abrupt stop almost instantly after Sam had asked his seemingly innocent question. Sam tentatively tested his nose, praying that it wasn't broken as he checked for blood. "'Bee! What's wrong? What happened?" he asked as he glanced down at the steering wheel confused. It was so unlike the Camaro to do anything so random. "'Bee?" Sam called out softly. "What happened?"

'Bee said nothing for a while as he just sat there, idling in the center of the dark road in the middle of the empty desert. 'Bee was usually never this quiet, even when they had their disagreements. It was becoming rather unnerving as Sam poked and prodded his nose while he waited for 'Bee to say something. Bumblebee was not an Autobot Sam would consider very contemplative. It was quite a while before 'Bot said anything. "Where did you learn that term?" Bumblebee asked quietly.

"What?" Sam responded, completely baffled by 'Bee's sudden interest in the discussion that only moments before he had wanted over and done with by any means.

"'Stasis lock'," 'Bee clarified. "Where did you hear that term?"

Sam blinked in surprise as his hand fell limply from his bruised nose into his lap. He bit his lower lip, wondering if he should even dare say the Decepticon's name again since it raised such loathing in his friend. "Why?" he whispered. "What does it mean?"

"Sam, please." 'Bee persisted, somberly. "It's important."

Sam sighed in defeat as he slouched into his seat, debating on how to answer. "When I was speaking with Barricade," he finally admitted. "While we were talking, his warning system kept going off saying 'stasis lock needed', or something like that."

'Bee was very quiet for a _long_ time, and Sam waited patiently before brining his hand up to gently run over the steering wheel. "'Bee, what exactly _is_ stasis lock?" he asked quietly, "please? You have me worried now. I need to know what it is."

Bumblebee started up again and once more moved forward down the road. "It's not good," he admitted to the boy. "Stasis lock is a last resort system for damaged mechs that basically puts us into what you would consider a 'coma'. It usually occurs when our damage is so severe that it endangers our sparks."

Sam gasped, knowing full well what exactly a "spark" was in reference to his own human body- their souls. "So…" Sam was beginning to tremble as the ramifications of what exactly that meant for the damaged 'Con began to sink in. "So he's _dying_?"

A blast of hot air entered the cab. "Even a Decepticon can not fake a system warning such as that," 'Bee admitted regrettably. "Did he counter with a code while you were speaking?"

Sam nodded, completely horrified to learn that the 'Con was dying, and he had had absolutely no idea as they spoke. He had prattled on; blissfully unaware of just how much pain Barricade must have been in as they conversed. He blamed his human logic. If a car was broken, you just took it to the local grease monkey and just got it fixed. It was completely devastating for Sam to suddenly remember that the Autobots were not infallible. That they, too, could die. Just like a human.

Just like Jazz.

"Bumblebee!" Sam suddenly cried, jerking upright in horror as the realization hit him like a blow to the gut almost forcefully knocking his very breath from him.

"I know," 'Bee replied quietly, already on route towards the high school's location. "Where is he?"

* * *

Barricade looked so very lost and forlorn sitting in his corner as Bumblebee's headlights washed over him as the Camaro pulled into the parking complex. 'Bee did a quick over scan of the Mustang and mentally frowned at the final readout. Barricade was _brutally_ broken. Even in battle, 'Bee had never seen a mech so badly damaged.

Sam practically leapt out of his seat when 'Bee finally came to a stop and made his way over to the dark patrol car, slowing down as he came upon the 'Con. "Hello?" he called out uncertainly. The sound of metal shifting sounded behind him as Bumblebee transformed into his mech mode, though 'Bee was forced to stay hunched over on all fours due to the small confines of the garage.

"He's in complete lock down," 'Bee explained, his optics still running diagnostics on the unconscious 'Con. He felt himself torn between the horror of what had happened to the arrogant Decepticon and elation that the slagger had finally been knocked down a few pegs. Barricade had somehow become Bumblebee's designated opposite ever since the two groups had landed on Earth, starting with that first chase scene in New Mexico when 'Bee had been following the false All Spark signal Sector Seven had sent out. The Mustang had been a pain in his side ever since.

It seemed that whenever there was a scuffle between the two Cybertonion factions, it was always Barricade's ugly mug coming right at him with those blasted saws of his aiming right for 'Bee's head. That fact alone almost made 'Bee turn and leave right then and there, but Sam turned to him with such sadness in his eyes that he was forced to reprocesses his opinion. "Is there _nothing_ that can be done?" Sam asked desperately. "I mean; we just can't leave him here to die!"

"He's a Decepticon, Sam," 'Bee countered coldly. "He would do exactly that if the situation was reversed. Worse! He would ensure to finish us off!"

"But it's not reversed!" Sam snapped angrily, becoming frustrated at the situation and how helpless he was in it. "We have a choice, and I refuse to let him die because we were too stubborn to think that he may have changed his ways. Regardless if he _did_ change them or not, it would be too heartless to just leave him here!"

"Sam," 'Bee tried again.

"No!" Sam shouted, refusing to hear it. "No more! We're not the bad guys here. I refuse to just leave him here to die! I don't want that no matter what happened in the past. I can't be that type of person. I will not have anyone else die while I could do something to stop it!"

"And what could you do?" 'Bee asked callously, completely astonished that they were actually even _having_ this conversation. "You're a human! You know nothing of how to repair a Cybertronion. There's _nothing_ you could do!" Sam gasped at the callous tone from his friend, and 'Bee suddenly felt utterly horrible that he allowed his emotions to get the better of him and that he threw Sam's weakness in the boy's face like that. "Sam," 'Bee tried, suddenly feeling two inches tall. "Sam, I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did!" Sam snapped angrily as he whirled around towards Barricade, giving his back to Bumblebee. "Damn it 'Bee, he tried to kill me too if you remember," Sam growled, "but I just don't feel right leaving him to die like this."

"There is nothing we _can_ do even if we wanted to," 'Bee argued insistently. "Optimus has already decided on this matter-"

"But he doesn't know that Barricade is _dying_!" Sam cried out desperately. "If we went back and explained the situation-"

"Then I guarantee that Ironhide will come here to finish the job," 'Bee retorted seriously. "We all loved Jazz, and I don't think 'Hide would care who it was, as long as there was some sort of retribution for him. I don't think even Ratchet would even help him at this point with the loss still so fresh in everyone's memory banks."

"But, that's impossible," Sam mumbled disbelievingly as he cast a hopeless look towards the Mustang. "There has to be someone who could help him..." 'Bee frowned and was trying to think of a way to comfort his friend when Sam suddenly whirled around. "Mikaela!" he shouted triumphantly, laughing gleefully as he realized that there might be a chance.

'Bee's optics flashed as he blinked in surprise. "Mikaela?"

"Of course!" Sam insisted. "It's obvious! Mikaela's been working with Ratchet, and she always get the mechanical aspect of it quicker than me! If we speak to her then I'm sure she'll help us!"

"Now hold on," 'Bee interrupted Sam's tirade. "I did not say that I was going to _help_ this slagging-"

"'BEE!" Sam snapped, halting 'Bee in mid rant. "I can't leave him here to die alone!" he said firmly and turned once more towards Barricade, not waiting anymore for 'Bee's answer. Sam was done arguing. It was time for action.

Bumblebee stared in shock at his charge that was glaring at him definitely. It was obvious that Sam had made his choice and was not going to leave that garage without Barricade no matter how hard 'Bee may object. If there was anything that the 'Bot had learned from humans was that they were stubborn little creatures. It was obvious that there was nothing more that he could say that would deter Sam's decision. He turned to look at the oblivious 'Con, contemplating his options. On the one side of the equation, Barricade had always been a rusty bolt in his side that 'Bee would love nothing better than to never see again. On the other side, Sam was right. No mech deserved to die alone in some empty parking garage on an alien planet no matter how much of a prick he was.

'_Sometimes I hate my conscience,_' 'Bee growled silently to himself as he looked about the parking garage and made the necessary calculations for hauling the comatose 'Con out of there. "I can't-"

"I said I was going to help him, with or without your help!" Sam barked out angrily, surprising 'Bee momentarily at the ferocity of the boy's statement.

"Sam," 'Bee said calmly a little hurt but understanding that Sam had little faith in him in that moment. "I was saying that I can't get Barricade out of here without a tow cable."

"Oh," Sam practically deflated at that admission, startled that 'Bee was finally agreeing to help. "Um, then what do we do?"

'Bee glanced around the bay again before sighing. "The only one I know of is the one that Ironhide has."

"You want to ask Ironhide for help?" Sam gasped in alarm.

"Primus, no!" Bumblebee gasped, horrified at very idea of asking the truck to aid them in dealing with an injured _'Con_. He shuddered at the mental image of the gunner's reaction if they did ask him for help. 'Bee shook his head as he slowly backed away from the other two so he would have room to shift back into his vehicle mode. "We just need to… borrow it."

Sam raised an eyebrow at the yellow Camaro now in front of him. "And just _how_ do we explain to 'Hide that we need his hoist?" Sam drawled sardonically.

"Hopefully, he'll be in recharge," 'Bee muttered as Sam climbed back in and the Autobot slowly backed out of the parking lot, leaving the 'Con to once more be swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

Getting the tow cable had _not _been fun.

First, they had to get by a patrolling Red Alert who suddenly at one in the morning seemed to be less eccentric and more menacing that the two had thought possible. It had taken Sam a long time to convince the red mech that he had forgotten a school book and get back into the base. Then there had been the fact that they had to get close to Ironhide, who thankfully _was_ in recharge by this time, and snag the winch without triggering the gunner's perimeter alarms. Thank Primus that Ironhide was actually a solitary 'Bot and had claimed one of the smaller hangers for his own private room at least until the rest of the Autobots arrived.

'Bee huffed irritably as he watched Sam sink down onto the cold, hard ground to hook the cable to the underside of the Mustang. All this trouble for a slagging 'Con who was still in complete lockdown! Blissfully unaware that his entire life was now in the hands of the very two that he had tried to destroy. '_Oh the irony_,' 'Bee thought sarcastically as Sam finished the rigging. '_Somehow, I highly doubt he'll be grateful for our help. This is probably the worst thing that could happen to a Decepticon. Owing a life debt to an Autobot_. _It's going to be hell if Mikaela actually manages to get him up and going again…_'

Sam, meanwhile, had slipped into the 'Con's cab and looked around the dented interior trying to figure out the different mechanics between his and 'Bee's inner workings. It took Sam a moment, but he finally figured out the parking brake release and managed to get Barricade into neutral. Slipping out of the patrol car, Sam made his way back to 'Bee. "Do you think I should stay with Barricade and help steer or something since he's still out of it?" he asked innocently.

"NO!" Bumblebee snapped, swinging his driver door open for Sam to climb back in. Sam rolled his eyes at the 'Bot's surly tone but climbed back into his seat without protest. Bumblebee waited for him to strap himself in before giving an experimental tug on the cable now bolted to his rear bumper. Feeling the other mech smoothly roll forward, 'Bee braced himself as he tried to pull the 'Con's full weight. The Mustang jerked forward and nearly rammed right into his bumper, startling the other mech forcing him to pull forward again to take up the slack.

"It seems to be working alright," Sam smiled in relief as he watched the mustang following dutifully in the rearview mirror. 'Bee grumbled but said nothing as they started to slowly ease up the small incline onto the street above. Scanning the road, 'Bee revved his engine as he began to haul the 'Con up the small hill. Snarling, 'Bee was forced to gun it as Barricade's dead weight began to pull him back down into the garage and with a final heave the smaller Camaro managed to crest the small hill, that may have well have been a mountain and made his way into the street.

"So exactly where are we taking him?" the 'Bot asked as they slowly made their way down the back alleyways. 'Bee was _not_ taking a chance at being spotted by the locals of Tranquility city.

"Um, I don't know."

'Bee instantly braked and once more was nearly rear ended by a 'Con, and an unconscious one at that! "What do you mean you don't know?" he shouted incredulously. "There has to be _someplace_."

"Well," Sam shifted uncomfortably, "I just wanted to ensure that we got him out of the garage so he wasn't towed away somewhere; I didn't really think of where we should bring him."

Bumblebee sighed at the small admittance. "Well, it isn't like we could take him to a local mechanic…"

"I know," Sam groaned, slouching into his seat and the two fell into silence as they thought. So they all just sat there, one boy and two alien robots parked in a dingy back alley behind a dubious Chinese restaurant. "Well, I suppose there's no help for it," Sam finally muttered miserably.

"What is that?" 'Bee asked. "Do you know where we can take him where he won't rouse suspicion?"

"Yeah," Sam moaned as he dropped his head into his hands. "My house."

'Bee gasped in horror as he started to log onto the Internet and began pulling up the different maps of the area, desperately searching for an alternative. "There must be _something_ else," he pleaded.

"I don't think so," Sam admitted glumly. "Take us home, 'Bee."

Bumblebee sighed but dutifully turned his engine over and started a course for the Witwicky residence. "This is not going to go well."

* * *

Ronald Witwicky groaned as a loud knock sounded against the panel of the bedroom door. "It better not be those government nuts again," he growled as he rolled back over trying to recapture the evading dream he had been having.

"I doubt they would knock first," his wife Judy muttered as she sat up and reached over her groaning husband to grab the radio clock he kept on his end table. "Ron, it's close to four in the morning!" she gasped. "If that's Sam, then he missed his curfew!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Ron groaned, trying desperately to fall back under the wonderful spell of nod. "Make time go backwards so he's not late?"

"RON!" she hissed.

Ron groaned again and slowly rolled back over, swinging his leg out from under the covers and snagged his robe off the bedpost. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" he muttered as the knocking still continued on repeatedly. Yanking the door open wide, he glared down at his one and only child. "Is the world ending again?" he demanded irritably.

Sam blinked in surprise at the sudden question. "Um, no?"

"Are those 'seven' guy's back again to destroy my path?" Ron fired at him.

Sam blinked again. "No?"

Ron frowned. "Then what in the world is the problem? And you're late young man."

"Yeah, dad. I know, and I'm sorry about missing curfew its just," Sam wrung his hands together nervously. "There was a problem."

Ron raised an eyebrow incredulously. "What sort of problem?"

"One of the… 'cars' was damaged," he admitted as he moved over towards his parents bedroom window and gestured down towards the back yard.

Ron frowned as he marched over to the window and glanced down at what his son was pointing at. "What the hell are they doing on my grass?" Ron snapped angrily.

"RON!" Judy chastised as she too came over to the window and glanced down at the two cars parked on the lawn. She gasped at the sight of the patrol car. "Oh dear, what happened to him?"

Sam bit his lip, wondering how to explain the problem without having to explain who Barricade really was. "There was a small scuffle," Sam explained. "We need a place to put him in order to keep him out of the publics eye," he turned towards his father. "I was hoping we could… put him in the garage."

"The garage?" Ron screeched in surprise. "As in _my_ garage? Why? Don't they have that new base of theirs? Why do we need to put him in my garage?"

"Ron's right," Judy agreed with her husband. "Why on Earth would you want to put him in the garage? It's obvious that your friend needs medical attention."

"You mean a hammer and a welding kit," Ron muttered and then yelped at his wife's small slap at his arm.

"Isn't one of your friends their medic?" Judy continued on. "The one who's an ambulance? Named after a screwdriver or something like that?"

Sam began shifting from foot to foot and now both of his parents were staring at him suspiciously. "Sam," Ron drawled threateningly. "Just what's the story here? What's going on?" Sam bit his lip, and Ron crossed his arms and glared down at the boy.

"He's a Decepticon," Sam blurted out, crumbling under his parents combined stares.

Ron and Judy looked puzzled for a moment before the realization seemed to sink into his mother. "He's one of the _bad _guys?" she gasped in surprise.

"What?" Ron screeched again as he stared at his wife in shock. "The ones who blew up Mission City? The ones who tried to take over the world? The ones who _destroyed my lawn_?" Sam cringed as he slowly moved back away from his enraged father.

"RON! That's not the point! Are you forgetting that they tried to kill our _son_! That those," and here she waved out the window, glaring at the mustang before gasping in shocked horror. "He's a cop car!" she blurted out. "You said it was one disguised as a patrol car that tried to kill you! He tried to kill my baby!"

Judy was reaching for her bat placed conveniently next to the bed when Ron suddenly realized what his wife was up to and managed to snag her before she could reach the wooden weapon. He made a small head gesture at Sam, and the boy sneaked behind his mother's back and snagged the much-feared bat. "Honey, calm down-"

"YOU CALM DOWN!" Judy screamed as she struggled to free herself. "They tried to kill _Sam_!"

"Mom! Mom!" Sam rushed back into the room after safely stashing the bat. "It's okay! I swear!"

"How is it okay?" Judy demanded. "He tried to kill you!"

"'_Tried_' mom, he 'tired' to kill me. He didn't succeed! And what else would you have expected from him? He was at war! _They_ were at war, but they're not now! Not anymore! With the All Spark gone, the war is over!"

"But," Judy murmured dazedly, amazed at the determination her son was presenting her. Even Ron was staring at his son in awe at the conviction Sam had on the subject. "But the secretary said that there was more of them…"

"Mom," Sam sighed, the anger just suddenly draining out of him. "Mom, the ones who hurt him were his own people." Judy gasped at that announcement. "He came to me for help mom, and I just can't leave him like that."

Ron patted his wife on the shoulder before turning a somber gaze at his son. "You really are serious about this, aren't you?" he asked him in amazement. "No matter what we say, you've already made your decision." Sam nodded, his mouth thinning into a grim line. Ron looked Sam right in the eye, surprised at the defiance that shone with in them. It was true. His son had made his choice, and Ron felt his heart swell with pride and just a touch of sadness. Ever since they had bought that car off the used car lot, his son had fought a war and saved the world.

And had grown to be a strong, caring man while Ron wasn't looking.

Ron sighed as he turned towards the bed and snagged his shoes from the foot of it. "Let me get my keys, and we'll get my car out of the garage so we can get your… friend in there."

"Barricade," Sam supplied.

Ron snorted as he shoved his feet into his sneakers. "Stupidest names I've ever heard."

Sam smiled, relieved that they were going to help him. "Thanks dad! Really, it's only until Mikaela manages to fix him, and he can survive on his own."

"You think that mechanical ex-girl of yours will be able to fix all that?" Ron asked surprised. "Son, I know she's good but he's made of completely different technology than ours."

"We just need to get him out of stasis lock." At his parent's confused stares Sam clarified "It's basically a coma. That's the main priority right now. 'Bee said he has maybe three more days until he suffers from a complete shut down. Mikaela has been working with their medic, and it's Ratchet by the way, so she should be able to at least help that much."

Ron snorted as he finished tying his shoe. "It's not right to have to rely on her to help with this mess," he said, rising to his feet and snagged his keys. "Let me move my car and dig out my tool kit and, we'll see what we can do in the meantime." Sam's eyes widened in shock as he stared at his father completely stunned at the announcement. Ron shuffled embarrassed before he faked a cough and clapped a hand on his son's shoulder. "I don't just build garden paths you know," he declared as he began to maneuver his son out the door.

Judy sighed, as she looked from one to the other, wondering what she had done in a past life to end up with such stern, stubborn men. "I guess I'll go put on the coffee then."

Sam stopped in the doorway and looked at his parents, completely moved by their support. "Thank you."

Judy smiled down at her son and gave him a tight hug, "it's what we're here for."

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Optimus Prime and Ratchet were rudely jolted out of a peaceful recharge in the early dawn of the next morning by the sudden resounding wail emanating from the hanger next door. Forcing himself out of saver mode, Optimus stood and made his way out of the main hanger and out into the bright sun; all the while trying to comprehend the multitude of assorted curses and occasional roars of frustration that floated from the other hanger. Ratchet, on the other hand, was instantly fully awake and marched over to the adjacent hanger, slamming open the door and making a beeline for the complaining truck. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU?" Ratchet's voice thundered over Ironhide's deafening rant.

Ironhide fixed the medic a vicious glare. "I'll tell you what's wrong!" the gunner shouted and whirled around to point an accusing finger at the security chief who had just wandered into the confusion. "RED! Your security ain't worth scrap!" Red Alert was now instantly awake and moving as the red 'Bot jumped and ducked behind the groggy Optimus who suddenly found himself at the receiving end of a very threatening snarl as Ironhide stalked towards them.

"Now, just hold on! Wait a minuet!" Ironhide ignored him as he tried to snatch Red Alert from behind the larger 'Bot but Red, who understandably did _not_ want to be caught, dodged around to the other side. Soon the two 'Bot's were playing some odd version of the game "catch me if you can" around Optimus, rendering the poor leader dizzy for a fourth time in as many days.

Ratchet's frowned at the bizarre sight before him as he watched his teammates duck and dodge around Optimus like some whacked out cartoon that Bumblebee sometimes borrowed sound bytes from. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath. "_**ENOUGH**_!"

The other three Autobots all froze at Ratchet's resounding bellow. Red Alert had halted in the act of climbing up Optimus as if he were a tree and it looked as if Ironhide was right behind him when Ratchet's roar caused the three to stop in their tracks. "Much better," Ratchet sighed, reviling in the quiet stillness. "Now. Ironhide. Please explain to us why you have decided to rouse us out of recharge with such," Ratchet paused as he searched for what would be an appropriate word to describe the odd situation he suddenly found himself privy too, "slagging inane_ caterwauling_?"

Red's head tilted quizzically at the new word. "'Caterwauling'?"

"Why?" Ironhide whirled around and stomped over towards his teammate with a rather menacing gait. Ratchet, ever the solider, held his ground as the gunner stopped almost toe to toe with him. "I'll tell you why!" Ironhide growled as he reached down and pulled out an oddly empty bracket from his chest plate and dangled it in front of the bemused medic's face. "WE'VE BEEN ROBBED!"


	9. Back Again

Chapter Nine: Back Again

At the start of their senior year three months after the Mission City incident, Mikaela and Sam were both very surprised to learn that they had absolutely no classes together. It was completely unbelievable that the school board would do something so cruel, so evil as to tear them apart after so many years. That they had classes together every year since first grade only to be torn asunder when they finally got together! It was intolerable! '_Then again,_' she thought reflectively as she watched Sam trudge towards their usual lunch table leaning against Mile's supportive arm as if it were the only thing holding him up, '_it sometimes can be a good thing._' "What happened to you?" she asked as the two boys practically fell into their seats across from her.

"I never got any sleep last night!" Sam moaned as he brought his head down on his folded arms with a thud.

"Really?" she drawled as she eyed his slack figure, "and here I thought Trent had gone after you again."

Sam offered a groan in answer as Miles gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder, worried about his friend's odd behavior. Sam had been quiet and withdrawn ever since he had asked about the patrol car earlier that morning. Miles dutifully clammed up and did not bring up the subject again as it was clear that it was something Sam did not wish to discuss. He apprehensively glanced at Mikaela who gave him a wide grin in return. "Um, I've got to get in line now, or I'll _never_ get lunch," Miles stuttered as he stood and quickly made his retreat, giving Sam one last thump on the back before disappearing into the crowded line. Mikaela smiled at the boy's departure, slightly amused at his uneasiness around her. Ever since she had joined their little twosome, Miles had been drastically nervous around her.

Even now that she and Sam were broken up, the blonde boy was still twitchy around her since she still hung around Sam most of the time. He got especially jumpy when she and Sam started speaking only to clam up whenever he approached. Miles had assumed it had been some weird dating code and it was a code… in a way. "So what was it really?" Mikaela asked as she took a bite of her sandwich. She frowned at the bitter taste of mustard her aunt had slathered it with but continued to chew on. Ham was her favorite, after all.

Sam groaned again in answer. "I need your help," he finally admitted, raising his head as far as his chin. He blinked at her with one bleary eye and squinted at the sun pouring in from the large picture window behind her. He quickly buried his face again in the folds of his arms.

"Help with what?" she asked as she polished off her meal and chased it down with a sip of milk, quickly wanting to wash out the taste of mustard. Sam muttered something, and Mikaela tilted her head quizzically as she set down her carton. "What?"

"I said you have to help us fix a Cybertronion," he whispered again just a tad bit louder.

Mikaela blinked, setting aside her cupcake and leaned forward, getting closer to her odd friend. "Is it Bumblebee?" Mikaela fired at him. "I was wondering why your father had driven you to school today! What happened? Is he all right?"

"Yes, 'Bee is perfectly okay," Sam reassured her. "It's… someone else who needs your help."

Mikaela frowned, utterly confused. "Well what happened to Ratchet? It's not him, is it? Is that why you need me to help out? Because Ratchet is out of commission?"

"No, Ratchet's fine."

Mikaela huffed in frustration. '_Boys_!' she thought irritably. '_Why can't they ever give you a straight answer_?' "So Ratchet needs my help repairing someone else?"

Sam shook his head as he finally raised it from the pillow of his arms. "No, all the Autobots are well and accounted for."

Mikaela blinked at that statement and shot a look at her ex with accusing eyes. "The Autobots are perfectly fine, and yet you need me to help with a repair?" Mikaela frowned at him. "What do you mean you need my help? What aren't you telling me? Why won't Ratchet go ahead and do the repair?"

"Well…" Sam hesitated. "We can't really ask Ratchet to help. You see it's… complicated."

She slammed down her empty milk carton and leaned as far over the lunch table as she could possibly go ending nearly nose to nose with a wide-eyed Sam. "Let's start again, shall we?" she snarled. "Exactly _why_ is it that you have come to me for help in repairing a Cybertronion and not to Ratchet? Hmm? Unless… it's not an _Autobot_ is it?" Sam swallowed the forming lump in his throat and fearfully nodded "yes".

"YOU WANT ME TO HELP FIX A DECEPTICON?" Mikaela screeched outraged.

All conversation at the tables around them stopped dead and even Miles in the lunch cue turned to send them a "what the hell was that?" look. Mikaela blushed as she sat back down in her seat, entirely grateful that it was such a lovely day out and that the majority of students were actually eating outside at the moment. Thank God Trent and his crew had the third lunch block and not the first with them. "Was it the- the 'meteor' that landed in Mono Friday?" she asked hesitantly. "Was it a Decepticon that the others fought?"

"No, it was an Autobot that made it. A real piece of work too. He's the security chief but he's really paranoid about it. Nearly shot Will and Epps when they came over-"

"SAM!" Mikaela snapped, her temper beginning to rise once again. "Who. _Is_. It?"

"Well it's…" Sam trailed off with a mumble and Mikaela rolled her eyes at the childish antics.

"Care to repeat that?"

"It's Bar…" another mumble.

She tilted her head again. "Bare fades?"

"Barricade," Sam finally said, clear as day as he once more raised his head and looked Mikaela strait in the eye.

Mikaela just gapped at Sam, convinced that she had heard differently. It couldn't possibly be what she thought he had said. She must have interference with the large hope earrings she bought when she was upstate. "Huh? What was that?" she questioned dazedly. "I could have sworn that you said it was that damn piece of Decepticon crap that chased us throughout the back alleys of Tranquility city intent on _killing us_!"

The last two words were said in a shout and now even the teachers, who were surly enough to be placed on lunch duty, were looking over in their direction. Sam quickly waved them off. "Video game," he said hastily with a sheepish chuckle, "never can beat that third level." The teachers sniffed haughtily as they moved away and there were a few mutters of things like "loser" and "geek" floating from the tables around them but they didn't care. Sam sighed in relief and turned back to Mikaela. "It's Barricade who's been damaged and needs your help," he told her solemnly.

"But Sam! He's a _Decepticon_!" she hissed at him. "Why should I help him?"

"Because he _asked_," Sam stressed the word as he brought his hand down on the tabletop forcefully, startling the girl with his conviction. "Shouldn't that be reason enough? He's _dying_ 'Kaela, and he came to me for help."

Mikaela bit her lip as she thought over the situation, a little disturbed that the 'Con was actually dying. "Did you even speak to Optimus?" she finally asked. "If he's really that injured-"

"I did speak to Optimus, but I didn't know that Barricade was dying at the time. I thought he was just injured. Barricade had come to me to ask for help in negotiating a truce for him with the others, but, since the Autobots finally have proof that their comrades are on their way, Optimus said it wouldn't be the best time to have a 'Con, former or not, at the base."

"Makes sense," Mikaela muttered as she reached once more for her milk and scowled down at the empty cardboard. "Damn." Sam reached into his backpack and passed her a rather large green bottle.

"I bought four," Sam said when her eyes lit up at the sight of the precious, holy drink of lemon lime goodness. "Needed something to keep me awake for classes."

A well-manicured hand snatched the plastic from his hand, and she quickly twisted off the gold cap. "Damn, why do I always get these?" she muttered and tossed the "buy one, get one free" cap to Sam in irritation, "have a whole drawer full of them." She took a long sip of the lukewarm soda as she studied her ex's slumped form. "Didn't you get _any_ sleep?"

"No," Sam moaned as he dropped his head once more into his arms. "After we got Barricade over to my house, dad insisted on trying to help. We spent the rest of the early dawn going over him with what little knowledge 'Bee and I had. That's why dad drove me this morning, 'Bee's still at the house guarding."

"Your _dad_?" Mikaela asked incredulously. "I thought his pastime was gardening." Sam groaned in response, and she shrugged it off. She gave Sam a searching stare before sighing in defeat as she finally came to a decision, though she was still uncomfortable about the whole situation. "Well, I can't do anything until after classes so if there's enough room in your dad's car I'll come over after school and have a look," she stated as she took another sip from the rapidly emptying bottle.

Sam's eyes instantly lit up with joy as practically bounced up and down in his chair. "You'll help?" he asked happily.

Mikaela's lips quirked upward as she gave him a supportive grin, "I said I would, didn't I? And since I have to repair him I might as well have all the facts. So start from the beginning," she leaned back in her chair and shot him a penetrating stare. "Barricade came to you with a truce? What'd he do? Show up at your house and raise the proverbial white flag?"

"I only wish it was that," he rolled his eyes in exasperation. "He was waiting in the parking lot when class let out on Friday."

Mikaela nearly spewed her drink on the poor boy. "He was _here_?" she gapped in complete surprise. She never would have thought the 'Con would have had it in him to wait in plain view of the humans, but then again who would suspect a patrol car?

"Yeah. Trent was having a field day when he saw me getting into a cop car."

Mikaela scowled at that; finally understanding what Trent had meant by his comment of "jail bird slut" earlier that day. "I'll kill him," she growled, and Sam tilted his head baffled by the threat, but she waved him off. "Never mind. What happened next? Why do I need to repair him?"

Sam gave her an odd look but decided not to question her deadly comment. "Apparently, he refused to follow Starscream who's set himself up as the new rising 'star' of the Decepticons."

Mikaela snorted. "That was lame, Sam."

Sam gave a lopsided grin before once more turning serious. "What matters is that Starscream took offense at his defiance and then took it out on Barricade."

"What is that jet thinking?" Mikaela said more rhetorically than an actual question. "Barricade is the only other Decepticon whose planet side. Sending him away is casting out his only remaining ally."

"Well Red Alert, the Autobot who showed up Friday, said that he and his team had some encounters with the other Decepticons so we can only assume that it's just a matter of time before they arrive too. Barricade did say it was unlikely that they'd follow Starscream but then again, who really knows?"

"Can't say that I blame them," Mikaela's tone was ripe with ridiculed. "Though it's possible that their squabbling over filling Megatron's void could be a blessing in disguise."

"Optimus didn't think so," Sam admitted. "He was muttering something about 'more hot heads out to make a name for themselves'. Though, I don't think he realized that he was speaking out loud." Mikaela giggled at that and Sam snickered as well. "He does that a lot doesn't he?"

"He's fun, that's for sure," Mikaela agreed with a sly smile. They enjoyed a fun laugh over Optimus' odd habit for a moment as she polished off the rest of her drink. "What did you do with him?" she then asked. "Barricade, I mean."

"Well, he was originally in an out of the way parking garage, but we were afraid that he would be towed by local authorities so 'Bee and I borrowed 'Hide's tow cable and towed him to my house."

"Ironhide let you borrow his tow cable? How did you explain that?"

Sam felt his face flame up and he looked back down at the table in embarrassment. "Er, he doesn't actually know it was us who borrowed it." Mikaela raised her eyebrow and Sam folded like a deck of cards. "We stole it, okay," he blurted. "Are you happy now?"

Mikaela's laughter greeted Miles as he returned with his overflowing tray. "What I miss?" he asked bemused as he glanced between the laughing Mikaela and the still red Sam.

Sam sighed. "It doesn't matter. Did you get that new game from the fantasy realm? The one that was the prologue to the original game?" he asked instead.

"Oh yeah!" Miles' eyes lit up with joy. "It was so awesome! It answered a lot questions that a lot of the fan base had-"

Sam nodded absentmindedly as Miles prattled on, content in allowing the mundane daily life of a normal high school student once more engulf his attention.

* * *

"This is not good," Mikaela reported later that afternoon as she slid out from under the stationary Mustang and wiped the grease off her hands. Bumblebee, who was still in car mode in the drive, Sam and both his parents watched as the girl began to dig through Ron's toolbox. "If I'm right about what I'm looking at, the roll cage in his chest is nearly crushed inward, pressing against his spark cavity."

'Bee gasped in shock, and Sam knelt down next to the grease covered girl, fear evident in his eyes. "Is there anything you can do to help?" he asked.

"I would prefer we took him to Ratchet but barring that," she sighed as she finally pulled out a socket wrench and scuttled back under the 'Con, "I'll do what I can."

"It has to be the pressure sensors that's triggering the stasis lock," 'Bee announced from the drive, and the three Witwicky's turned to him for further information. "The bars compressing his spark triggered the alarms, and the stasis activated to conserve energy. If we can get that pulled out then we could bring him out of it."

"That's what I figured," Mikaela's voice floated out from behind Barricade's rear tier. "That's what we have to focus on right now; any other repair can wait until after we get him up and functioning again. How many days did you calculate again?" her last question was addressed to 'Bee.

"Two to three day's minimum," he answered gravely. "If he's not out of stasis by then, then we may as well scrap him for parts."

"'Bee!" Judy gasped horrified. "How could you say that? This is his life we're talking about."

"I don't think he meant it that way," Ron said in a hushed tone, and Judy turned her frown towards her husband. "I'm just saying."

"There's a lot I need to do here before I can even begin to get to the spark chamber," Mikaela announced as the sound of bolts twisting followed her statement. "I have to get most of the damaged undercarriage out of the way first, but I'm not sure if I can do it with what I have now."

"I think I have some of my father's old tools in the attic," Judy suggested. "Do you think that could help?"

"Anything would be appreciated at this time Mrs. Witwicky," Mikaela grunted as she forced yet another stubborn bolt loose. "I may have to see if I can get my dad's old things out of storage too. A lot of things are going to have to be pounded out before I can get to the main problem."

Judy nodded as she turned towards the house, Ron following close behind her. "I'll go see if I can find them," she called over her shoulder as the two disappeared into the building.

Mikaela once more appeared from under the patrol car and she made her way towards 'Bee, slipping into the driver's seat. "Could you show me those schematics again?" she asked the 'Bot, and he immediately pulled up the file on basic Cybertronion anatomy. Mikaela snorted irritably. "Wish you guys had a version of this for your vehicle mode," she growled as Sam leaned on 'Bee's hood to see inside the cab. "Everything moves whenever you guys transform. Ninety percent of this isn't where it usually is when you guys are in your original forms."

"Can you fix him though?" Sam asked nervously, worried that all this was nothing more than delaying the inevitable.

Mikaela sighed as she slumped into the warm leather seats completely exhausted. It had been four hours since she had arrived at the Witwicky residence and she had immediately upon arriving started working on the saleen patrol car. "Depends," she admitted somberly as she started folding the grease towel in her lap absentmindedly. "If I can get the damaged pieces out of the way, then I may be able to get to his roll cage off and bang out his paneling. But as I said, it all depends."

"Depends on what?" 'Bee asked softly.

Mikaela sighed again. "I need certain tools that are modified specifically for Cybertronions," she admitted, "and I highly doubt anything your parents or my dad has could possibly do the job."

"T-then," Sam stuttered fearfully, "then what do we do?"

"Obviously we need specific tools," Mikaela explained to the confused boy, "and we know of one person who has these tools."

'Bee gasped in horror as the girl's implications computed, and Sam's eyes flew open wide as he backed away from both car and obviously insane girl. "Oh no!" he shouted. "I'm not about to ask Ratchet to borrow his tools!"

"Why not?" Mikaela demanded as she jumped out of the Camaro and made her way towards the retreating boy. "I need a modified air drill that can handle their customized lug nuts, and Ratchet is the only person on Earth I know of that has one!

"But how can we get Ratchet's air drill?" Sam demanded. "It's not like we could just ask him for them!"

"You 'borrowed' Ironhide's winch, didn't you?" Mikaela retorted heatedly. "Well then you two could just go and 'borrow' Ratchet's drill. I'm sure for two such resourceful, capable beings such as yourselves you can come up with _something_." She shot Sam a pointed stare and he gulped under her completely unsympathetic gaze. Turning a fearful look towards 'Bee, the two weighed their options, both of which were utterly dismal and completely unappealing. Sam knew full well what Mikaela was hinting at but what Mikaela didn't understand, apparently, was that while it was one thing to steal from Ironhide, it was a completely different matter all together stealing from Ratchet. Could they even manage the same feat twice?

Mikaela cleared her throat pointedly and started pushing Sam towards the frozen 'Bee. "I'm not going to tell you again," she declared. "I need those tools if I'm going to save Barricade." Her eyes narrowed then suddenly. "This is a life or death situation boys, don't tell me you're chickening out now?"

Sam gapped at her; completely affronted that Mikaela would dare suggest that he would put his own fear of Ratchet above that of someone else's life. 'Bee, meanwhile, shifted on his tires and sighed as he swung open his door for Sam to climb in resignedly. With one last glance at Mikaela's firm stance, the two made their way once more towards the Autobot base for their second win or die operation.

The very next morning, Mikaela had her drill.

* * *

It was slow going as he powered back up. Almost like coming out of a fog as his start up menus flashed across his internal screen, and he tried to muddle out of his memory banks just what had transpired over the last few days. The last recording had been of him at a learning facility for the human's rather large collection of whelps and he had been speaking to one of them. One he knew…

'_Ladiesman217,_' he finally recalled as the image of the boy's face appeared in the corner of his monitor. '_I was injured, and I had gone to the human for help. Or rather for him to go to the Autobots for help,_' he thought fuzzily. '_And if I'm still functional, then I can only assume that they took me up on it._'

With that thought in mind, Barricade finally turned on his external optics and scanned the room at large with some small amount of surprise. If this was the Autobots main headquarters then there were some serious errors in the information databanks he had about their base of operations. For one, he wasn't expecting a sea of human faces all looking down at him with worry as they all crowded around his hood. For another, there wasn't an Autobot in sight; well more specifically he did not sense their medic anywhere in his scanners range. What he did pick up was Bumblebee in full mech mode in the drive, uncaringly since it was the middle of the night, with both his blaster cannons charged and aimed right at his aft.

Barricade groaned as he finally managed to deduce what must have happened. He wasn't in the Autobot base; he was at a human dwelling in what was designated the "garage" that obviously must have belonged to the boy. Evidently, if he was here then that must have meant that Optimus had declined his "invitation". That he was now functional however, and obviously not by the medics doing could only mean one thing. That he had been repaired and subsequently saved by the, he sighed, humans.

"Oh just let me _die_," Barricade moaned as he turned off his optics against the sight of the four humans and one oversized bug staring down at him.

Bumblebee grinned as he powered down his weapons and leaned against the side of the garage chuckling at the multitude of snarls the 'Con was muttering on a frequency lower than human hearing could detect. "I think he'll live."

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Three heads jerked up and looked at one another in surprise at the resounding wail that resonated out of the main hanger and floated towards their position in the yard. Startled, each one of the mechs dropped the I-beams that they had been stacking, as there was a sudden mad dash towards the building where the cry had originated. The small group bolted through the doors and skidded to a stop at one of the corners where they found the panicking 'Bot.

"What happed? What's wrong?" Ironhide shouted as he charged his cannons and did a quick scan of the room.

"Is it an attack?" Red asked as he, too, powered up his weapons and searched the darkened corners for any hidden Decepticons who may just suddenly jump out and attack them. "Should I sound the alarm?"

"NO!" Optimus shouted desperately, halting the red mech before he could do anything. Once more he bemoaned the fact that Red Alert had found the controls for the base's air raid sirens. "Everyone stand down!" The two glanced at him but at least they followed his orders as they both relaxed their stances. Optimus shook his head in disbelief before turning to the still freaking Ratchet who was frantically digging thought his medical "toy box". Wrenches and hammers and a whole slew of assorted tools came flying out of the bin sporadically, forcing the three to duck and dodge out of the way as Ratchet dug his way towards the bottom. Or possibly China, who knew? "Ratchet, what happed?" he asked tentatively. "Why did you scream?"

"Gone! It's gone! How can it be _gone_?" Ratchet was muttering as he abandoned the box and began to sift through the mass wreckage on the hanger floor. "I _just_ finished the slagging thing too! It can't possibly be GONE!"

"What?" Ironhide exclaimed as he retracted his cannons. "What the frag are you babbling about now? Loose your notebook or something?"

Both Optimus and Red Alert winced at the sudden clang of Ratchets' Wrench-of-Pain bouncing off the Top Kick's forehead. "Silence you!" Ratchet snapped as he shoved a large piece of scrap metal out of the way and began searching the different piles of junk shoved in the random corners for what ever it was that he was hunting for. "Damn it! It just _can't_ be gone!"

"Er," Optimus slowly approached the muttering 'Bot, "if you tell us what you are searching for we could help you look."

"My reversible air drill!" Ratchet snarled as he yanked open a boxcar and dug through the assortment of crap they had already accumulated since arriving on Earth four months prior. "I just finished customizing the thing and now it's _gone_!" The medic suddenly straightened with a baffled look on his face as he dangled something from between two fingers. "Why do we have a toaster?" he demanded and tossed the thing over his shoulder, nearly pelting poor Red with the innocent object. "Damn it! How did we manage to collect so much slagging crap in such a short amount of time?"

"Now just calm down, it has to be here somewhere," Optimus soothed as he began to pick up the various items off the floor. "It couldn't just walk away." There was a sudden bark of laughter and Optimus turned towards Ironhide questioningly.

"You mean like how my winch couldn't just 'walk away'?" the gunner mocked sarcastically.

Optimus frowned in irritation and shoved the items he collected into Red's arms, who struggled in surprise at the load. "For the last time 'Hide, you weren't robbed, you just misplaced it."

"It was _bolted_ to my BUMPER!" 'Hide shouted in aggravation. "Explain how in the matrix I could have _possibly_ misplaced it!"

"I'm beginning to agree with him Prime," Ratchet snarled as he moved on to the fourth boxcar. "You know how methodical I am about my stuff. I have a system. Everything is organized by size and in alphabetical order. I _never_ misplace my tools."

"Throwing things around on the ground is a system?" Red mused dazedly. Ratchet growled and reached for his wrench, and Red squeaked in terror as he quickly ducked behind Optimus.

"Oh now you're all just being silly!" Optimus chided his three subordinates as he dumped his latest load of Ratchet's tools into the storage box. "Who could possibly sneak into our own base and rob us blind right under our scanners without us even knowing about it?" and he waved his hands about the room in order to make his point. "We would know if someone broke in!"

"Not necessarily," Red Alert responded proficiently as he quickly fell into expert mode. "It's unlikely but it doesn't mean it's impossible."

"A tow cable?" Optimus countered. "An air drill? Who would bother stealing those things?" Two pair of optics snapped to Optimus and just glowered. "I mean, wouldn't they take other things as well?" he quickly added. "Why just those items?"

"Well obviously _someone_ took them," Ratchet muttered as he continued his frantic search through the boxes. "They're obviously not _here_, are they?"

"All right then," Optimus finally resigned himself to the insanity and glared at his friends with annoyance, "then what's _your_ explanation for everything going missing?"

"Gremlins," 'Hide quipped. Both Optimus and Red Alert _stared_ at him completely thunderstruck.

Ratchet just scoffed as he made his way to the last boxcar and threw the doors open wide, determined to find his drill before the day was out. "I work with idiots."


	10. The Stare Down

Chapter Ten: The Stare Down

He was staring again.

Just sitting there... Looking oh so innocent- _staring_ at him. Now anyone would get annoyed at being silently stared at. Many who have been victimized by this particularly annoying deed would usually turn to yell at the person doing said staring to stop, or at the very least leave the premises and away from the evil doer. He did not have the wonderful option of leaving however and thus the current stand off. It also didn't help that the humans had left for wherever it was they went during the day, leaving the two cars just sitting there… staring at one another. Normally a stare down would last several minutes, an hour if the two opponents were particularly good at it.

Seeing as this was a stare down between two giant, alien robots however, the stare down had so far lasted several _days_. It was also ten times as nerve wracking seeing as neither even said one _word_ to one another. As one of them had a tendency to never really speak unless completely necessary and the other just didn't like his unwanted companion period, the conversation was entirely nonexistent to say the least. So they sat there; one staring and one being stared at in utter silence. Time passed. The post was delivered. A few cars traveled up and down the small roads of the neighborhood as housewives, and the occasional house-husband, went about their Thursday afternoon, doing errands such as getting groceries or picking up the little ones from their morning preschool. A bird called in the distance.

And he continued to _stare_ at him. It was inevitable that he would finally snap, the pressure of the past few days weighing down upon him like a two-ton asteroid and the continuous staring finally getting the better of him. "Will you just stop _staring_ at me!" Barricade finally shouted at the yellow Camaro that was currently parked in the drive as close to the entryway of the garage as possible. "What is there to look at? I look no different than yesterday! Or are you just enjoying the sight of me in ruins?" he finally asked crossly.

"I'm just ensuring that you stay put, and out of trouble." The last part was muttered under Autobots breath.

"Trouble?" Barricade asked incredulously with a cutting laugh. "What more trouble could I possibly be in? I'm damaged over eighty percent, stuck in my alt-mode in this sorry excuse of a med bay, surrounded on all sides by," he shuddered, "_humans_ and the only other of my kind around for miles are my own worst enemies! How could I _possibly_ get in more trouble?" Bumblebee just stared at the Decepticon once again, disbelievingly. "Damn you!" Barricade screeched.

"Will you keep it _down_!" 'Bee hissed sharply. "It's the middle of the afternoon! There are still humans around!"

"SO WHAT?" Barricade's screeching was near hysterical. "Who gives a frag about the humans?"

"I knew we should have left you in that garage to rot!" 'Bee bellowed.

"Oh, ho, ho! The little yellow bug's true colors are finally revealed at long last!" Barricade scoffed spitefully, "wonder how kind, gullible Prime feels about that one!"

"Don't you be all righteous with me, 'Con! You and your kind would have done that and _more_!"

"Oh! Oh no! I've gone and done it now, haven't I? I've managed to piss off the poor little bumbling bee! Whatever shall I do?" Barricade said in a horribly faked high-pitched voice before dropping to a threatening growl. "Well don't take offense when I say, _buzz off_ _bug_!"

"What the hell is your problem?" 'Bee screeched, forgetting his own worry about any humans in the vicinity. "You owe us your _life_ you ungrateful paperweight!"

"If it meant not having to stare at your ugly visage every day, I would have chosen _death_!" Barricade declared furiously.

"Do you think I'm _happy_ about this? Having a 'Con literally in Sam's own back yard? I would love nothing better than to tow you're aft back to that parking garage in the city!"

"Then why don't you?" Barricade snarled. "Kindly move out of the way, and you never have to see me again!"

"What about your plea for sanctuary?" 'Bee sneered. "I thought you were on the run from that cross-wired jet."

"I can take care of myself," Barricade growled.

"Oh and you've done such a bang up job so far!"

"As the humans so innocently say, _screw you_!"

Bumblebee fell back on his tires in shock at the double meaning that Barricade threw at him. As a race where the single turn of a screw could literally mean life or death that was not something ever said lightly.

"Damn your spark!" Bumblebee's tolerance finally reached the breaking point and he shifted into reverse and backed up and out of the way of the growling 'Con. "You want to leave and get turned into little metal fragments, then be my guest."

Barricade hesitated, startled that the all-righteous Autobot was actually giving in. The little bug would have gladly watched him leave without any remorse or guilt that he was essentially sending him to what could be certain doom. Apparently the little bug wasn't as caring as he let on. Barricade looked out at the world on the other side of the garage's threshold and watched as humans went about their day happily oblivious to the dangers of the world that constantly surrounded them. He looked once more at the Camaro and mentally smirked, "no."

"WHAT?" 'Bee screeched utterly dumbfounded.

"I think I'm quite comfortable here," and to prove his point, he sank down and rested his entire frame on his tires, sinking a good ten inches.

'Bee was completely gob smacked. "_WHAT_?"

"Regrettably however, the accommodations are sadly lacking in scintillating conversation."

The 'Bot couldn't believe his audio sensors. "Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Come now, I'm a Decepticon. Would you suspect anything else?"

'Bee glowered at the 'Con. "I warn you now, that won't work with me."

"Indeed?" Barricade was now wholly amused.

"Will you please just leave?" the 'Bot groaned, having completely had it with the 'Con.

"Well I think I'm beginning to see the appeal this place has, so I may just stick around." Barricade chuckled darkly.

"Slag it!"

The two once more sat there, staring at one another. The afternoon just drifted by and soon the familiar rumble of Ron Witwicky's car pulled up to the house. Two young humans instantly jumped out and quickly made their way to the garage. "Afternoon!" Mikaela smiled as she set her bag down on the workbench, and Sam quickly made his way towards his "car" and greeted the disguised Autobot.

"Oh look, the house is still here," Ron muttered as he wandered up to the group and stared at the two with that parent look that made every child suddenly lament each and every wrongdoing they had ever done in their life. "Then I'm going to go get a cup of coffee."

The four watched as the older Witwicky male made his way into the house, and Barricade tracked the man's movements to the kitchen. "Was he expecting the house to have moved in the last five hours?" he asked curiously. Three laughs answered him, and Barricade growled sulkily.

"He was kidding," Sam explained to the embarrass mustang.

Barricade just rumbled in embarrassment. "Well how should I know whether or not you're joking? Human humor is odd enough as it is!"

"It's something you get use to," Bumblebee told him, and Barricade could only snarl in response.

"I don't want to get use to it," he muttered.

"Well, since you're on Earth now I think it'll be a little unavoidable," Mikaela grinned as she suddenly disappeared under the Mustang.

"HEY!" Barricade expressed very forcefully, for Decepticons never squealed. "Watch what you're doing down there!"

Mikaela's voice chuckled out from underneath him. "Oh calm down," she suddenly reappeared. "Well, I can fix a few more things, but your shifting mechanism is way beyond my comprehension."

"You mean that I'm-"

"Stuck!" Mikaela chuckled at the exaggerated groan the left the 'Con. "Sorry, but until further notice, you're stuck as a patrol car."

"Oh Primus, I'll be stuck like this forever!" Barricade bemoaned.

"Now don't say that," Sam told him. "I'm sure that you won't be that way forever. Optimus just said 'not now' since the other Autobots are on their way; he never said 'never'. I'm sure that Ratchet will manage to fix you up eventually."

Barricade groaned again louder than before. "Like I said, I'll be stuck like this forever!"

Even 'Bee chuckled at the Decepticon's melodramatics. "Look at it this way; it's not the end of the world."

"It may as well be," Barricade sulked.

Mikaela shook her head as she turned back to the others. "As I said, there's still a lot that could be worked on but yet again, I find myself lacking the tools."

"OH NO!"

"NOT AGAIN!"

"What? What's the joke?" Barricade asked the female human who was now the only one still in the garage.

"Oh, they're just being stupid," she muttered. "LOOK! Tomorrow is Friday, and I could use those tools if I'm going to work on him over the weekend!"

"But, but, it's _stealing_," Sam protested.

"Oh, _now_ it's a problem?" Mikaela responded in disbelief. "You've both done it before."

"BUT YOU MADE US!" Sam protested as he quickly jumped into 'Bee's cab and slammed the door. He cracked the window down, however, so he could still be heard. "And the first time was life or death so we had to!"

Barricade by now was completely intrigued as he watched the girl advance on the other two and was more than a little surprised when Bumblebee started backing away from her. The Mustang pulled forward, ever so slightly exiting the garage. "Exactly what is it that everyone is talking about?"

"GET BACK IN THE GARAGE!" Mikaela suddenly shouted. "We can't afford to have you spotted!"

"Oh what are the odds that the other Autobots are going to spring a surprise visit now of all times?"

"True," Mikaela smirked before whirling towards the Camaro who was trying to back into the street unnoticed. "OH NO! You two are going to get me those tools from Ratchet!"

"Ratchet has actually been allowing you to use his tools?" Barricade asked in disbelief.

"Well, he doesn't really know," Mikaela muttered.

"Really?" Barricade was becoming more and more amused as time went on.

"It doesn't matter because we are not going back there!" Bumblebee announced. "I can't leave him _alone_! Who knows what he could do!"

"What, afraid he'll run us over?" Mikaela asked archly.

"Indeed! Could you imagine the damage that would do to my bumper?" All three of the others looked back at the Decepticon; or more specifically at the indented sunken hood and the smashed roof of the Mustang. Barricade made an exaggerated sniff. "I, at least, still look better than the bug."

"WHAT?"

"_Enough_!" Mikaela shouted halting any impending arguing the two Cybertronions were about to have. "How about we compromise? You two head back and get the tools, and I'll stay in the house and ensure that Sam's parents stay there too. How's that?"

"But," 'Bee tried to protest.

"He's a _car_!" Mikaela screeched. "He can't even access his weapons! What is he going to do?" There was a sudden poke at the back of her legs, and Mikaela screamed as she jumped almost a mile high and whirled around.

Barricade's headlights had disappeared and his small, sharp grappling hooks once more reached out to poke the girl in the leg. "I may be a car, but I can still aggravate you beyond belief," he chuckled.

"YOU SEE!" 'Bee shouted. "He can't be trusted!"

"Oh it was a JOKE!" Barricade shouted back. "You said I needed to gain a sense of humor!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" 'Bee argued. "Now do you understand?" he now directed to Mikaela. "I can't leave him alone for one nanosecond! Who knows what he may do!"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS!" she screeched back at him. "You two! Go get those tools! And you!" she turned and pointed an accusing finger at the patrol car. "You get back into that garage and behave yourself before I decide to siphon your gas!"

Barricade quickly retreated back into the garage and sent out the signal to close the door behind him.

The garage was very boring; there was absolutely _nothing_ to do. Barricade had gone into recharge at least three times already and had rebooted himself only an hour later. He was beginning to understand the saying "cabin fever" because he was going stir crazy. With a sigh he once more did a scan of the area. Three humans all accounted for in the house's "living room". Primus, he was bored. He even wouldn't have minded if the bug returned and stared at him some more, _anything_ to alleviate the boredom.

With a sigh, he sat there thinking. This was why he had asked Soundwave if Frenzy could accompany him on the mission to Earth. The little chatterbox was crazy, but at least he was entertaining. The thought of his lost partner sent a sad jolt to his spark and Barricade was silent for a moment in remembrance. Frenzy had been a diligent 'Con and very eager to please. Not that he missed the little hacker, not one bit… Well, he wasn't about to admit it to anyone, let alone the Autobug.

The thought of Frenzy suddenly reminded him of something and flipping down the door to the glove box he looked at the little piece of metal that rested there. Well, it certainly beat trying to count the cracks in the floor again.

"Please tell me that's the last of it!" Sam groaned as he and Mikaela removed the various items out of 'Bee's trunk.

"I think this should do it," Mikaela smiled back at him. "How did you manage it this time?"

Sam grunted as he lifted a particularly heavy object. "You know, the moat Red dug out came in really handy. We managed to get in through the back. I don't think the other Autobots even realized that we were there."

Mikaela looked as puzzled as she felt. "Moat?"

"'Red'?" Barricade's voice floated from the garage. "As in 'Red Alert'? When did that idiotic mech show up?"

"That is none of your business!" 'Bee snapped, and Barricade would have shrugged his shoulders had he been able too.

"Now, let's see what we can do, shall we?" Mikaela asked rather cheerfully as she took her new treasures into the garage.

"Oh Primus, save me from the well intentions of little humans," Barricade groaned sarcastically.

"Oh suffer through it," Mikaela smirked as she once more scuttled beneath the Mustang's undercarriage.

"I would just let her do whatever it is she wants to do," Sam mocked whispered to the 'Con. "It's safer that way."

"I heard that," Mikaela deadpanned, and all three of the males chuckled.

"Speaking of 'safe', I think I have something for you Ladiesman217."

Sam was instantly curious, and Bumblebee was instantly suspicious. "What are you up to 'Con?" he asked warily. The Decepticon said nothing but did swing his passenger door open once more for Sam. "SAM! I forbid you to get in!" 'Bee instantly commanded.

Sam froze and raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. Even Mikaela had popped her head back up to watch the proceedings. "You _forbid _me?"

'Bee was instantly recanting his statement as he folded under the combined stares. "No, Sam. I didn't mean it that way!"

"Oh go blow it out your exhaust!" Barricade growled angrily. "We all know exactly what you meant!"

"Honestly 'Bee," Sam said sadly. "I can't believe you still don't trust him after all this time."

"No! I mean yes! I mean-"

"Oh just shut up before you really mess it up!" Barricade told him haughtily. "Besides, I just need the boy to retrieve what's in the glove box."

Sam turned to the 'Con puzzled and glanced into the small lit compartment, startled at what he found. "A watch?" he asked in astonishment as he reached for the small digital item.

"Indeed," Barricade stated. "It was originally for my partner, Frenzy."

"The smaller mech that kept showing up at odd times?" Mikaela asked surprised. "The one we decapitated?"

Barricade cringed at the reminder. "Indeed. It's a portable tracking beacon. That was suppose to help us in keeping a better tab on each other in case we were separated across the whole planet. However, since he is gone, I decided that it might be more constructive for you to have it. Thus why it is disguised as a watch."

Sam was completely flabbergasted by the gesture and glanced down at the watch. "Are you serious?"

Barricade released a small chuckle. "As a heart attack."

Sam stared at the watch in shock. It was a gesture that he would have thought the Decepticon incapable of. Clearly, 'Bee thought so too. "How do we know this isn't a trick?" Bumblebee demanded. "How would we know that that thing isn't sending out a signal to Starscream right this moment?"

Barricade sighed in frustration. '_He really can't be that dumb, could he_?' he thought irritably. "Think a moment," he said out loud. "Why would I want Starscream to _find_ us? He's the one responsible for this whole insane situation! Besides, check your transmitters. It's receiving, not sending."

'Bee checked his scanners and realized that Barricade had been telling the truth; the watch was only receiving. "I still don't like it though," the 'Bot muttered.

"Well, I do." Sam announced as he fastened the watch. "Thank you Barricade."

The 'Con said nothing, and Mikaela gave a small tug on Sam's sleeve. "Hey, there's still some dinner left. Your mom made meatloaf. Let's eat before we get back to work."

Sam allowed the girl to pull him back into the house but not before he turned back to the two cars in his drive. "Be good," he growled before disappearing into the building.

Barricade huffed. "What does that boy expect? I'm a Decepticon."

"That contraption of yours better not do anything!" Bumblebee growled. "I swear if anything happens to him-"

"Oh don't worry, your precious human is safe from me," Barricade snarled before mentally chuckling. He wasn't about to tell the fuming 'Bot that the watch also worked as a two way radio that he could access at any time with his own, private activation code. After all, there was no need to upset the youngling further.

"He better be! Don't forget, you owe Sam your life, 'Con," 'Bee growled angrily.

"And he owes me his, so I'd say we're about even!" Barricade retorted just as heatedly, the whole conversation starting to grate at his nerves.

"No, I don't think so seeing as I stopped your aft before you could actually do anything back under that bridge!" Bumblebee retorted triumphantly, remembering how he had managed to sweep the 'Con's legs out from underneath him during the search for the All Spark.

"I'm not speaking about the battle we had back then, you ignorant half wit," Barricade growled and now Bumblebee was confused.

"Then what are you speaking of?"

Silence.

"Did you ever wonder what exactly the order was that Starscream commanded that I refused to obey?" Barricade suddenly asked out of left field.

"Does it matter? Starscream's an idiot, I would think all his orders would be idiotic," 'Bee responded indifferently. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"This one wasn't. This one was actually a well thought out order."

Bumblebee was beginning to grow irritated at the circling conversation and huffed in frustration. "Well then, what was it?"

"I was ordered to give him classified information that I had obtained during the war that he no longer could acquire on the web."

The Autobot nearly shot him on principle. "Oh for Primus' sake, will you stop speaking in circles?" he cried out in irritation. "What information? What did he want to know?"

"This is why I made that watch," Barricade finally explained after a rather long pause. "He wanted to know where Sam was."

* * *

Optimus was confused.

His data pads were missing. How was this possible? There were over a hundred of the slagging things. "What the?" He looked around the entire hanger but there wasn't a small glowing square in sight. Maybe 'Hide was right when he said there were gremlins on the base.

Optimus shook his head. "No, no, no. This is impossible. They have to be somewhere. There are no such things as gremlins." Making his way out of the main hanger, he began a thorough investigation of all the other buildings. Well at least the ones that he could fit in. He would have to get Sam or one of the other humans to examine the smaller buildings. He was walking past one of the farther outbuildings before he suddenly froze and backtracked, literally walking backwards, and peered back into the building.

There was a lone boxcar situated in the middle of the room looking very out of place. Everything else that Optimus knew had been stored in there had been removed, leaving the just the box in the interior of the building… save the three idiots patrolling said box. Optimus just stared at his fellow Autobots. "What in name of Primus are you three lug nuts doing?"

"Prime! You're just in time! Help us guard the box!" Ironhide called out to him and held out an I-beam joyfully. "Now that you're here, we can watch all four sides."

Optimus stared at the beam being offered to him. "_WHAT_?"

"Optimus," Ratchet piped up. "It's official. There must be an intruder on the grounds. More of my tools have gone missing."

Optimus stared at him flabbergasted. "So you decided to lock yourselves in one of the storage houses?" he asked in astonishment.

"Oh don't be so obtuse," Ratchet retorted. "We have collected each and every item that holds any amount of significance and are laying in wait." Both Ironhide and Red nodded enthusiastically at Ratchet's statement.

Optimus could feel his jaw dropping as he turned to look once more at the old boxcar. "Please don't tell me you put all the data pads in there."

"First thing that went in!" Red Alert stated proudly.

Optimus stared at the box and did a quick calculation of all the things that the three stooges would have put in there. He groaned at the sudden realization that he was now going to have go _digging_ for his notebook.

"Slag it."


	11. Dirty Laundry

Chapter Eleven: Dirty Laundry

The garage had become rather dull rather fast. Having been banned from leaving said garage or even leaving the property was beginning to grate onto the Mustang's electronically equivalent of nerves. It was bad enough just being stuck on the property, but then all the humans, as well as the _bug_, had insisted that he stay in the garage in case the jet turned leader did a fly by. That and the neighbors weren't ones to mind their own business and suddenly having a damaged patrol car in their yard would start many a tongue wagging. So here he was. Stuck. In a _stupid_ garage. With _nothing_ to do!

'_I actually wouldn't mind the bug at this point,_' Barricade mused as he once more slaughtered his previous high score. The fact that it was simply solitaire did not elude him. On the up side, the garage door was currently down shielding him from the world or better yet, the Autobot's maddening stare. So that wasn't so much a problem, just the slagging _boredom_!

Barricade sighed again as he tried to find something to do in the confined space of endless gray. He finally decided to try logging onto the Internet in an attempt to alleviate his oppressing boredom and began to browse the local gaming sites. After swindling some poor soul out of what had to be the end of his entire life's savings he quickly became bored once more and continued his search for something to do. Soon he found a local video page and he quickly came upon what was the current hot topic of California, _them_.

The sites were filled with gossip on whether or not there really _were_ aliens in California, and everyone was speculating on if it was an invasion or just the government up to its usual mischief. A few of the sites were just so completely outlandish that Barricade erased them without even bothering to go beyond the main page. Honestly, who would come to Earth to steal the planet's ozone? Completely ridiculous. There were a few others that were very intriguing but still completely off base.

After a short while, he came upon the favored video site where average people posted their stupid little movies thinking they were the next great director or something. '_Losers,_' he thought with amusement. He browsed the site for a while when he found what looked like for all intended purposes an innocent link entitled "The Battle of the Aliens". Curious, Barricade clicked the link, thinking it was another scene from that sci-fi movie and was quite surprised when he found himself viewing what was a rather interesting video feed of the fight between Prime and Bonecrusher. The comments were rather entertaining too.

Barricade snickered. "Very intriguing; it was not bad for a cell phone vid and I was highly entertained. Yet there is one thing I fear I must tell you, you pathetic fleshling creatures! Hear me, humans of the world! Believe what you will but we _are_ very real and we _are_ here. And yes, we _are_ trying to take over the world! By the way, Michel Stark of Cherrywood Lane- _stay right where you are_! I'll be there soon to… _visit_."

Ten seconds later, the vid was deleted with a short note of apology from the poster with the handle of "lordm". Barricade chuckled once again at the note and was now have oodles of fun flaming the occasional person who happened to get video feed of ANY Cybertronion and succumbing to mass fits of hysterics as he uploaded a multitude of virus and worms to the many Alien Sightings Sites. '_Note to self: visit Roswell, New Mexico._'

Snickering as loudly as he was, he still caught the sound of the human sized back door swinging open and an optic immediately flashed on to see Ladiesman217's female creator entering the garage. "Good morning!" Judy Witwicky chirped as she set a rather large bag on the floor beside the baffled Mustang. "Have a nice night?"

"Considering that I'm stuck in what amounts to a box with absolutely little to no interaction with the outside world? Yes, actually. It was lovely; I got to catch up on my reading." Barricade replied sarcastically, all the while eyeing the rather large bag dubiously. "What's with the sack? Want me to help you hide a body?"

Judy snorted as she glared down at the object. "Considering just how many clothes my boys go through, I may take you up on that offer." Barricade let out a bark of laughter, and Judy smiled as she hefted the laundry bag up onto Ron's workbench. "Glad to see you're feeling better," she said as she began going through the mass quantities of clothing and separating them. "I was beginning to wonder if you were cantankerous simply due to the current circumstances or if 'grouchy' was just your middle name."

"We actually do not have middle names, just the nicknames we call each other behind one another's back," Barricade deadpanned gleefully. This was actually fun. "For example, I am known to call Bumblebee 'blunderbug, 'autobit' or just simply 'blondie'."

Judy snickered. "Oh, so what's yours then?" She asked as she added the soap to the machine. "No, let me guess. They call you "sunshine", don't they?"

"What?" Barricade was having trouble suppressing some laughter. "Trust me. My bright personality is the least of their jibes."

"'Sparkles', then?" Judy giggled.

"Why of course they do! Haven't you seen my wonderful paint job?" he teased.

She giggled again as she set the timer. She was actually quite relieved. When she had first realized that she would have to go into the garage to do the laundry she had to admit to herself that she was a little more than afraid. Thankfully the giant alien robot didn't mind humoring her. Twisting the dial, she fished out her book and plopped herself down in her designated lawn chair. She looked at the car for a while before curiosity got the better of her. "So how do you get your names?"

"Hmm?" Barricade quickly finished yet another threat and turned his attention back to the human who currently invading his sanctuary. "Oh, usually we gain our names through our actions," he explained to her. "For example, I only received my name 'Barricade' after I had joined the Decepticons due to my blockade-running tactics."

"Really?" Judy asked, surprised. "What was your name before?"

Barricade hesitated for a moment, unsure if he wanted to bring up such memories before reluctantly admitting, "It was 'Runner'."

"It was?" Judy sat forward on her chair, captivated with the conversation. This was the most she had ever heard about the aliens her son was working with. Usually the only things she heard were what Sam told her in passing. "Why were you called that?"

Barricade sighed as key words were beginning to pull up different files from his memory banks that he had not seen in over a century. '_Primus, I haven't thought about this in years,_" he mused as he glanced at the multitude of images flashing past his optics. He startled when he finally remembered the human waiting for his answer. "It was what I actually did when I was back on Cybertron."

"What? Running?" Judy asked confused, wondering how he would get a name with the word "run" in it since they were essentially cars. "Were you a delivery person or something?" Barricade burst out laughing in surprise, and Judy felt herself blushing. "Well it's a valid question," she muttered embarrassed.

Barricade managed to get himself under control though a few chuckles still occasionally escaped him. "No, that's quite alright and understandable considering."

"Well?" Judy huffed in exasperation. "What did you do? On your home planet you must have done something before the war."

Barricade sighed at the woman's persistence. "Well, the planet wasn't all… what is the term? Roses?" Judy nodded and he continued. "There actually _was_ a darker side to the planet; however, it was nothing major such as mass murder or anything of the kind. It just had some petty crimes and so on. It's like any other society I suppose. There were rejects from the norm."

Judy looked down at the damaged Mustang in sudden realization. "And you were one of those rejects, weren't you?"

"Indeed," Barricade stated with actual pride. "Believe it or not, but I was a gang leader."

"A _gang_?" Judy gapped in surprise. "As in street thugs and graffiti and all that?"

"Well, not exactly," he chuckled. "It was actually a racing gang. Back alley drag racing, obstacle courses, where everyday objects were the obstacles…"

Judy rolled her eyes. "Yes, I got that one."

Barricade snickered again. "It actually came in handy when I became a Decepticon," he admitted more to himself than the listening human. "I was the leader of my own team, oh so brilliantly called the 'Race Track Patrol'. Megatron was a shrewd tactician, but his natural creativity sucked."

"You were a commander?" Judy asked, trying to picture the curt patrol car actually leading his very own troops. She glanced at the Mustang, "Can I ask what they were like? Or is that to invasive?"

Barricade paused as three profiles immediately popped up on his internal screen. He stared at them for a long time, just remembering his still missing comrades and the good old days when mayhem ruled and he wasn't stuck in some _stupid_ garage! Judy bit her lip as the silence stretched. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Barricade found himself supporting a soft, internal smile. "No, it's quite alright," he reassured her. "Well, I suppose I'll start with the basics. There were four of us all together."

"Only four?"

Barricade let out a dark, sinister laugh. "Believe me, four was all the Autobots could handle." He paused again as he just stared at the three pictures on his screen. "Well to start with, there was Ground Hog. He was kind of our team's very own version of a field medic."

"You had your own medic?" Judy asked surprised. "Didn't the Decepticons have their own medic? Like Ratchet? Why did your team need one? Or were the missions that dangerous?"

There was silence for a long moment and Judy wondered if she had asked something wrong when Barricade slowly answered her. "Yes, the Decepticons did have their own surgeon… named Hook."

"Hook?" Judy instantly pictured the old fairy tale pirate that bore the same name when Barricade's entire frame rattled in remembrance.

"Anyway," Barricade quickly went back to the main topic. "Ground Hog was always quick to help his comrades and loath as I am to say it, he was quite the team player; which I assure you is _very_ rare in a Decepticon. He was more caretaker than anything else yet he fit right in as part of the RTP. He practically lived in the engineering room, searching for better ways that we could dominate on the battlefield as well as on the track since it was him who _always_ ended up repairing the others and-" Barricade suddenly broke off in laughter, and Judy raised an eyebrow at the loud chuckles and barks of laughter.

"I'm sorry," he apologized after a long moment of trying to control his emotions. "It's just that I'm starting to remember different things. Such as this one time, there was a rather large battle right before we all left our home planet. It was your basic fight, but, for once, _we_ had the upper hand against the 'Bots. We didn't win it, but we did have the edge there for a while. Well anyway, Motorhead had once again gotten himself into trouble with his antics to impress me, and Ground Hog instantly went to help him, right? So then," he started chuckling again. "Since he needed parts to get Motorhead up and running again he simply took what parts he needed out of the nearest unconscious Autobot! I think it was actually Smokescreen whom he snagged the parts from. Apparently Ratchet's angry yelling could be heard all the way back at our own base! _And we were half a planet away_!"

Judy began giggling as well since Sam had told her about Ratchet's more… vocal bedside manner. "Somehow, I don't thing it was anything positive either," she giggled. "So wait, who was Motorhead? Another teammate?"

Barricade snickered again. "Yes, the rookie of our group. The kid just did _not_ seem to get it in his processor that no matter how hard he tried to impress me the only thing he DID end up doing was just impressing me on the number of times he screwed up!"

"Barricade!" Judy chastised whapping the hood lightly in jest. "That's a horrible thing to say!"

"It's the truth!" Barricade insisted with a chuckle. "He had Tracks in his line of sight, and he turns around to make sure I'm watching and gets BLOWN UP in the process!" Barricade sighed. "I swear that kid just does not want to learn from his mistakes! Though he did get better… eventually… I think the others had a hand in that one, thank Primus. It saved me a lot of aggravation."

Judy snickered again as she immediately envisioned this "Motorhead" in comparison to a toddler intent on getting his mommy's attention. "What about your third member?" she asked. "What was he like?"

"Roller Force," Barricade reminisced fondly, "the absolute opposite of Ground Hog."

"Really?"

"He _hates_ teamwork. Out of all three of them he was the biggest pain in my aft! Sometimes he was worse that Motorhead! He saw everyone as a slagging obstacle to his goal, and that was _including _us! A goal, mind you, that was to blow up everyone and anyone within a gigaclik."

"'Gigaclick'?"

"Roughly our version of a mile."

"Oh."

"Roller Force was fun though," Barricade did admit. "Saw the race tracks as something only for wimps and was actually more of a rough terrain racer. That and the fact that he preferred the battlefield to racing was very helpful in a Decepticon… terrible if you're the one attempting to _lead_ the empty headed lug nut but still."

Judy and Barricade both shared another quick laugh before sobering slightly as Judy swapped out the different loads. She returned to her chair and glanced at the Decepticon, wondering. "Um, what happened to them? I mean, if they're not here on Earth then I can only assume… I mean I suppose that it's too painful-"

"No, no. It's quite alright," Barricade quickly reassured her. "They are actually all alive a well the last time I spoke to them. Though, mind you this was a few centuries ago."

"They are?" Judy tilted her head quizzically. "Then why are they not here on Earth with you?"

"The All Spark was not the only thing we were searching for, you know." Barricade explained. "There is another thing that we must find if we are to continue our survival. _Energon_."

"Energon?" Judy repeated the strange word. "What's that?"

"Well, Energon is basically our food. It's what we live off of."

"It is?" Judy replied in surprise. "I thought you lived off of gas."

Barricade mentally rolled his eyes. "While gas is keeping us functional, it is not a sustaining force to our survival. Think if you will, of being stranded on an island where you eat nothing but fruit and fish. You would be lacking certain nutrients your body would need, correct? It is the same for us. While we can live off of your planets natural resources, we cannot survive off of them. If we are to continue on only using gas as fuel, then I'm afraid that we will eventually starve to death."

"WHAT?" Judy gasped as she leapt to her feet, startling the Mustang. "You're _dying_? Why did you not say anything? How long do you have? A few months? Weeks? _Days_?"

Barricade chuckled. "It is quite alright female parental unit of Ladiesman217, we have some time. At a rough estimate we have, oh, six to seven hundred years before our primary functions shut down."

Judy gapped for a moment before she felt herself collapse back into the lawn chair. "Oh," she mused dazedly. "Then I suppose you have some time… and it's Judy, please."

"Indeed Judy, and please call me 'Cade." Barricade reassured her. "Energon is what the RTP and the rest of the Autobots are currently searching the cosmos for, a bit of a backup plan if you will. Everyone on both sides were unsure just how long it would take to locate the All Spark, and, with Cybertron dying, we had to find some place compatible for us to live. Just as your kind would try to find a planet with water and oxygen, we must find one with Energon."

Judy mulled over that information for a while. "So, when you find a planet with Energon, will there be another war over who owns it?"

Barricade stared at the human in surprise. Even he had not considered that. "Perhaps," he admitted. "Though, it depends on how many on both sides survived. I would assume that there would be a tentative ceasefire if there was Energon discovered if both factions are as reduced as I calculate."

"Reduced?" She asked puzzled.

Barricade let out a scathing chuckle. "Remember, this was a _world_ war literally encompassing the whole planet. Out of the hundreds of thousands who existed, only perhaps a few hundred survived all together."

Judy gasped horrified at what the patrol car was implying; she had never thought of that. Overwhelmed with the sheer amazement that there were other life forms out there, she had never paused to think what the destruction of their home planet meant for them. "But… your kind won't go extinct though, right? I mean, there are survivors, you can, er, rebuild…"

Barricade sighed as he stared at the human who was looking at him hopefully, hesitant to answer her. "No," he finally admitted. "I'm afraid we cannot."

Judy gapped at him disbelievingly. "But surly- I mean, what about _children_?" she asked incredulously. "You had to come from _somewhere_, didn't you?"

Barricade reeled back at the sheer force at which Judy shouted her question and looked at her sadly. He couldn't blame her however. As a mother, it was only natural that her thought process would naturally go to the conclusion that they could reproduce themselves. However, as a planet as complex as Cybertron it was not as easy as one would think. "No, Judy. We can't. That was why the All Spark was so important to us."

"But…" Judy stared at the car in disbelief. "Couldn't you just build more of your kind? I mean, you are essentially robots, right?"

"That is not how it works," Barricade sighed. "Yes, we could attempt to build more but then they would be nothing more than what you humans have thus achieved; empty robots with artificial intelligence. They would not have a Spark, a soul," he said softly. "Only the All Spark could grant such a thing."

There was silence for a long while as both were lost in their thoughts. Neither of the garage's occupants would have ever thought that the conversation about Barricade's past would take such a drastic turn. The knowledge that there would be no more of their kind weighed especially heavy on Judy. As a mother, she knew the need to recreate and bring forth a new life into the world. That they were the last of their kind and always will be was overwhelming to the woman. The fact that it was her son who was to blame hurt her even more. '_Poor Sam,_' she thought sadly. '_I wonder if anyone explained to him exactly what destroying the All Spark really meant._'

Barricade too, was lost in his own thoughts. He did not wish to admit it, but the idea that there would be no more sparklings wrenched a horrible pain in his own Spark. It was actually quite humbling in the knowledge that they were not quite as formidable as they thought themselves to be. The few remaining Cybertronions, from both sides of the war, were basically it for the rest of eternity. They were the last of their kind, and there would be no more. There would be no more Cybertronions. No more Autobots. No more Decepticons.

Depressing, to say the least.

The gentle rumble of the washer was the only noise for a long time as the two sat there, only interrupted by the sounding of the buzzer and Judy getting up to fold the dried laundry automatically. "May I ask you something?" Judy finally spoke. "There's something that I've been wondering-"

"You wish to know why I joined the Decepticons," Barricade beat her to it.

"Well, actually yes." Judy returned to her chair. "I'll admit, when I was told exactly who, or rather what, you are I was expecting a harsh and bitter creature with a thirst for destruction and murderous intent towards everyone. As a Decepticons you would have absolutely no morals or boundaries in your love for annihilation."

"I see Ironhide had been shooting off at the mouth again," Barricade gripped sourly, yet extremely grateful for the change in mood within the garage.

"Oh, well actually he didn't say _all_ of that per-say, but that isn't all true is it? You actually seem fairly decent to me."

Barricade chuckled at the thought that _anyone_ would actually call him _decent_, and to his face no less! "Judy, after telling you that I was part of what was essentially an underground racing gang; would you have wanted me on the side that stands for good and light?"

"Now that has nothing to do with it and you know it," Judy chided in her best unyielding mother voice. "I would assume that you would have had the choice on which side you would fight for in the war. Why join the side that started the war in the first place?"

Barricade sighed in defeat at her determined tone. It was clear that Judy Witwicky had found the proverbial bone and one she wasn't going to let go of soon "Well, that actually depends on your point of view," he reasoned. "If my understanding is correct, it was the Americans who started what was called the Revolutionary War with England, were they not?"

Judy faltered surprise that the Mustang would even know about that but then again, he was basically a living computer. "Well, yes," she admitted, a little unsure how a two hundred plus year old war was going to tie into the conversation.

"And would you condemn the British for fighting when they were simply trying to hold on to their own people?"

"Well, that was different," Judy insisted. "We were trying to liberate ourselves. Your war was trying to annihilate each other."

Barricade sighed, wondering what would be the best way to explain. "Well, let's try this. Say your planet achieved its world peace."

Judy blinked in surprise. "Okay. I'm with you so far, not sure where you're going."

"Just bear with me," Barricade maintained. "Now say you achieved your world peace, save the occasional petty crime of course. Wars are completely nonexistent. Now say, oh on the off chance that an alien race bent on complete domination arrived on your planet planning to enslave your people. What would you do?"

"Well I suppose we would fight," Judy murmured, still a little confused.

"Ah, but what would you do if you didn't know _how_ to fight?"

"Well… well… I suppose…" Judy trailed off hesitantly before shaking her head and continuing on determinedly. "Well then we would have to relearn how to fight."

Barricade was grinning internally as he waited for her to make the realization. "So you would set aside your desire for world peace and go to war against the intruders?"

Judy nodded her head sharply. "If it meant survival then yes, we would…" she trailed off as her mouth dropped in surprise as she finally managed to catch on to what he was hedging at. "You mean the whole war was about relearning how to fight before someone _else_ took over?" She gasped in complete and utter surprise.

"Well, I wouldn't put it in those words, but essentially… yes." Barricade sat back on his tires, glad that the woman caught on so quickly. "That was the main point but Megatron also saw how stagnant our race had become. We were simply going though life on autopilot. Nothing new was being discovered because there was no reason to. We had what we thought was all that we needed so that was that. There were no conflict of opinion therefore there were no wars. Since everyone agreed, there were no new ideas being formed. Our race had basically just halted in its growth and stayed there, content with the level of what we had achieved, never trying to go beyond it."

"So… so this was all just a _lesson_?" Judy gapped unbelievingly.

Barricade chuckled. "More like survival of the fittest. Megatron was very convincing in his recruiting. He stated it was more like ensuring that our race moved forward, but now with the destruction of the All Spark..." Barricade trailed off.

Judy sobered and stared down at the Mustang sadly. "I'm sorry," she said gently, softly stroking the car's hood.

Barricade would have gifted the petite woman a smile if he had been able too. Truly, humans were remarkable creatures. "Thank you."

* * *

Bumblebee was sitting in the driveway when Judy finally emerged from the garage a few hours later with her mountain of clean laundry. She glanced back at the garage before looking at the yellow Camaro once again and sighed in resignation. Setting the bag of fresh, clean laundry on the ground she opened the door and climbed in to speak with her son's appointed guardian. "You heard?" she asked already knowing the answer.

The Camaro was silent for a long time when Judy was suddenly bathed in warm, re-filtered air. "I never knew, you know; just why it was that Megatron started the war in the first place. There were a lot of speculations floating around on just why it was that he went insane but it was all mostly gossip. Some thought he couldn't take the pressure of being High Protector, others said he caught a virus that wrecked havoc on his system but no one ever really _knew_." 'Bee paused a moment as a thought hit him. "I don't think even Optimus really knew why his brother did it," he said sadly.

Judy made a small sound of understanding as she and the other alien car that inhabited her home sat in silence. "I suppose no one really understands why another would go to war," she finally stated softly. "Everyone always believes that their cause is the right reason. I wonder if anyone on your side ever tried to find out why it was that the Decepticons were attacking in the first place."

"How could you say that?" Bumblebee growled, completely shocked at what he was hearing. "How could anyone think that Megatron was _right_ when he went to war?"

"I'm not saying that he was right, Autobit," Judy snapped, pleased when the younger car let out a surprised gasp at the nickname. "I'm just wondering if his _intentions_ were possibly right."

Bumblebee snarled but had to admit that now that he thought about it, the long days on Cybertron had gotten a bit… monotonous in those few centuries before Megatron attacked Tyger Pax. Not that he condoned what the mech did but still…

"Bumblebee," Judy said sternly. "I suggest that you think about Barricade's words and just why it was that he joined the Decepticons before you judge him. In fact, before you judge _any_ of them."

"What?" 'Bee gasped in complete shock. How could she ask this of him? "But… but they're Decepticons!" Bumblebee protested. "_The bad guys_!"

Judy sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get through to the young 'Bot anytime soon. Eons of hate were not going to be erased in one day; she knew this. She opened the door and climbed back out, hefting the laundry bag over her shoulder. "Just think it through before you do anything rash. Can you promise me that?"

'Bee snarled some more but said nothing as he watched the woman walk away. How could she ask this of him? To actually feel some sort of… of… _empathy_ with the 'Con? They were the bad guys, simple as that. They didn't need a reason to go to war. Their desire of destruction and power was all the motivation that they needed.

'_Then why am I actually beginning to understand how he thinks_?' 'Bee thought somberly as he looked back at the closed door of the garage where he knew the Decepticon to be. '_This sucks,_' he thought angrily. '_How could I be… _sympathizing _with that… that… ARGH!'_

The sudden static that filled his cab startled 'Bee as his comm. abruptly came to life. 'Bee sighed as he activated his code breaker. "-_Bumblebee. Come in.-_"Ironhide's voice rang out. "-_Bumblebee, will you slagging _answer_ already?-"_

Bumblebee groaned and quickly shoved his whirling thoughts aside as he switched on his communicator. "-'_Bee, here. What's going on? What's wrong?_-"

"-_Wrong_?-" Ironhide's rough laughter suddenly echoed out of the speakers and it sounded as if the older, gruff 'Bot had finally lost his sanity chip. "-_Absolutely _nothing!_ It's what's right 'Bee! It's what's right_!-"

'Bee mentally frowned as he could now hear what sounded like Red Alert celebrating in the background. "-_What_?_ What in the Matrix is going on over there_?-" he demanded.

"-_The others_!-" Ironhide's voice was filled with the sound of his elation. "-_We just got a signal_!_ They're coming, 'Bee_!_ The others are coming_!-"


	12. Back at the Loony Bin

Chapter Twelve: Back at the Loony Bin

It was that same day that the three Autobots could be found standing around the single boxcar watching their beloved leader dig through the substantial amount of accumulated crap in search of his one, specific data pad. He had been searching all night long and still had to dig through more than _half_ of the box's contents that the other three had managed to cram in there. If anyone stood really close to the boxcar, or possessed superior robotic hearing, they could hear the low, angry muttering wafting out from the container.

"Surrounded by idiotic, empty headed lug nuts who insist on making my life difficult by increasing my work load by a whole two hundred slagging percent and never even realizing that they're being stupid because there's no such things as gremlins and never once even bothering to ask me my opinion on the situation since _apparently_ I don't matter. Oh no, I'm just the slagging leader of the group, why should I have an opinion?"

"We said we were _sorry_!" Ironhide groused as he watched Optimus on his hands and knees yanking everything he could out of the box. The gunner cringed as the ammo clip from one of his spare cannons was thrown unceremoniously from the box, flew through the air and finally came down with a resounding clang against the cement floor behind the still grumbling big rig. Sighing, he moved to retrieve the item all the while wondering if leaving was an option or if it would be against protocol since they had yet to be dismissed.

Ratchet abruptly lunged past his two partners-in-crime, shoving them unceremoniously aside as he snatched a rather wicked looking buzz saw out of Optimus' grasp before it too could go the way of Ironhide's ammo clip. "Careful!" he barked at the blue and red mech. "Do you know how _sensitive_ some of these items are?"

"Clearly not as sensitive as you are," Optimus murmured angrily under his breath.

"What?" Ratchet turned back around from setting the buzz saw gently aside and Optimus had the sense to duck back into the box. "I'm serious!" the medic continued. "Only the slightest jolt could completely throw off the entire calibration!"

Optimus tossed an unused paneling at the medic's head. Sadly his missed. "You started it!" Optimus snarled. "What in the world possessed you three to do something so… so… _ludicrous_ as to shove all of our gear into a single box? I still need to go though more than _half_ of these reports you know and shoving them in here completely obliterated my filing system! I'll now have to go through each and every one of these slagging things and re-sort them! And are any of _you_ going to volunteer to help me? Well? _Are you_?"

"Well, if you want we could try-" Red began only to have Optimus interrupt him.

"OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT!" he bellowed. "No one ever helps me with the slagging _PAPER WORK_! Primus forbid that any one does any actual _work_ around here! And now I have to start all over again, so once more I ask you: who's stupid idea _was_ this?" he bellowed at the top of his voice box as he glared accusingly at the three before him. "Because whoever it was, you just got demoted!"

As one, Red Alert and Ratchet pointed towards the black mech next to them. "Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time," Ironhide sniffed with as much dignity as he could possibly muster... never mind the fact that he was cradling the spare ammo clip protectively against his chest. Optimus' head popped back out of the box and he just _glared_ at his weapons specialist. "Well it did!" Ironhide insisted.

"Shoving them all into a box is what you would classify as a 'good idea'?" Optimus asked archly. "Please to explain."

"Well you have to be crafty when dealing with gremlins," Ironhide enlightened as he moved to sit down cross-legged right there in the middle of the room. "'Spent a long time studying them off the 'net. They're tricky little monsters. They always get you when you not looking. So what we did was gather everything shiny that he may want and placed them in this box here in an empty hanger so we could see the little bugger coming."

"Uh huh," Optimus drawled as he stared at the other mech. "And in all your research did you ever come across the tiny little detail that stated that gremlins aren't _slagging real_?"

Ratchet yelped in dismay as one of his socket wrenches suddenly flew through the air with uncanny precision and sounded with an impressive "dink" as it hit the Top Kick smack dead in the center of his forehead. "Slag it Prime, that's my bit!" Ratchet exclaimed as he looked down at the somewhat dazed gunner now laying flat on the ground, though he didn't bother to offer to help the other 'Bot back up. Ironhide glared at him as Optimus just huffed and went back to his search.

Red Alert let out a low whistle when he saw the rather prominent dent in the other mech's face plating. "Nice shot." Three sets of optics turned their glares on him. "What? It was."

"How did we win the war?" Optimus muttered to himself as he once more delved into the horrors of the box-of-assorted-slag. "I'm really beginning to wonder."

"Well, it's more like the 'Cons _lost_ more than we actually won." Ratchet clarified as he began lining up his assorted tools according to size.

"Actually, if we were to get technical, it was _Sam_ who won the war," Ironhide mused as he wandered over towards a rather shiny piece of Ratchet's equipment to study his new feature. "Slag, he really nailed me didn't he…"

"Keep running your mouth and you'll have a matching one on the back," Ratchet rumbled forebodingly as he started counting his tools. He suddenly straightened as he reached the end of the small row and called out, "Optimus, where's my buffer?"

"_Forget the buffer_! There is no buffer! For all intended purposes, there never _was_ a buffer!" Optimus' infuriated voice floated out of the box. There was a beat of silence. "Ratchet! Help me move the buffer! It's on top of a few of these files!"

Ratchet shook his head as he moved to his commander's side and took a hold of the other side of the rather large buffer. "You know, we could help you-"

"OH NO!" Optimus cried out in frustration before the medic could get any further as they dropped the machinery. "You three have done _enough_, thank you very much!" Ratchet sighed but once more moved out of the way of the larger 'Bot's resumed digging.

"Oh come on! It's not that big a deal!" Ironhide protested as he watched the proceedings. "It's not like it's an emergency or something. You don't have a deadline to turn the thing in. There's no one else to turn it in too! You're the top of the pyramid here. There's no one above you giving you deadlines."

Optimus suddenly climbed back out of the box and sat back on his heels as he looked up at the other truck with a very serious glare. "The one I'm looking for," he gritted out slowly, "is the one with the details of our agreement with the humans on the _possibility_ of getting our own generator and thus, our own power supply delivered to this base so we don't have to build one from scratch. It also goes along with the contract that we have for any and all of the militaries weaponry we may need in the future for any possible Decepticon retaliation for the destruction of Megatron along with the All Spark." Optimus gave Ironhide a rather scathing glare. "Do _you_ wish to go back and renegotiate those details with the military's higher ups?"

"Err…"

"I didn't think so," Optimus snapped as he went back to digging. "I swear, they think I do nothing but sit on my aft all day…"

"Oh honestly Optimus," Ratchet cried out abruptly as he was becoming increasingly annoyed at the whole situation. "It's not like we meant to destroy your filing system on _purpose_. We were just trying to figure out what was going on around here since all of our things keep disappearing."

"By putting them all in a box?" Optimus asked skeptically. "Excuse me for finding it a bit backwards in thinking. Even _if_ Ironhide actually had a plausible argument, _which I doubt_!" Ironhide gasped, affronted. "I still can't understand why you went along with it." He made a small gesture towards Red Alert. "With you it makes sense, but _you_ Ratchet? I thought you were above such idiotic antics."

"Whose tools are being stolen? Hmm? Not yours? Oh, then it must be mine. Go figure." Ratchet bit out sarcastically as he once again rescued one of his few remaining tools from Optimus' rough handling.

"You locked them in a box," Optimus scoffed, "how does this solve the problem?"

"We were laying in wait," Ratchet persisted. "Haven't you ever heard of baiting a trap?"

"Haven't you ever heard that arguing with your commander gets you nothing but a week of watch duty at three in the morning?"

"At least the tumbleweeds won't be lonely," Ratchet responded with all seriousness.

Ironhide couldn't hold back a snicker as Optimus once again tried to nail the medic with flying objects and the other 'Bots easy evasion of said projectiles, only to then get a pair of matching dents to the one on his forehead on each side of his head as _both_ Ratchet and Optimus nailed him once again. "That's not funny!" Ironhide whined as the other two burst out into laughter.

Red Alert, meanwhile, was standing off to the side of the room as he looked between the other 'Bots in total bewilderment. He had to admit that it had been really odd when he first arrived on this new planet and reunited with his comrades. There was something odd going on and Red knew that for him to think something was strange something had to be really wrong. For a long while he had actually suspected that these weren't his superiors: that perhaps the Decepticons or even the planet's natives had replaced them or possibly reprogrammed them for them to act this way. Then Ironhide had asked him some questions about Inferno that Red knew only Ironhide would know about and he had been forced to rethink his opinion.

A sudden staccato of rings brought Red Alert out of his musings and he looked up to see both Ratchet and Optimus gleefully tossing assorted items at the Top Kick, and occasionally each other, as 'Hide ran around the room searching for cover. Sadly, however, since they had removed all the other items out of the room for their trap, there was none. A few more dings rang out with the multiple hits as the two nailed him in rapid succession. Red Alert smirked but felt a little bit left out as the three started snipping at one another again.

It was almost like he was an outsider of their little group, not having been there for any of their inside jokes or any of the situations that made them the tight, formidable unit he could tell that they actually were underneath all the silliness. When all the Autobots had first separated into their sub-units to search for the scattered Decepticons and Energon, the five 'Bot team set to go after Megatron had all been so tense. They had been so determined and focused on their goal of retrieving the All Spark before Megatron could claim the cube as his own that they were the most solemn and serious of all the teams.

Nothing at all like the three goofing, joking mechs that stood before him now. It was almost as if the defeat of Megatron had just lifted a weight off of all of them that took away their anxiety and sadness. They had gone back to the way they had been before the war, before the destruction of Tyger Pax and the eons of darkness and death. Well… sort of. On the one side of the equation, they were much more joyful than he had seen in a long time. On the other side they were a lot more… '_Dare I use the human word "batty"_?' Red wondered as he dodged a flying hammer.

"All right enough," Optimus chuckled as he stood, gaining the other's attention as he picked up a rather _large_ stack of pads. Walking over with a grin he proceeded to drop them into 'Hide's arms, completely startling the older mech. "I think I _will_ take you guys up on that offer to help," Optimus said cheerfully as he dropped the next load into Ratchet's arms. The medic just glared. "Since you three are the ones that created this mess," Red already had his arms out as Optimus gave him his own stack, "then you three can help me sort it out!" Three baleful looks greeted him at that announcement and his grin only got wider. "To the records room!"

"We have a records room?" Ironhide muttered as they all trooped out of the storage hanger under Optimus' watchful optics.

"I think he means the multipurpose hanger," Ratchet muttered, defeated as he quickly shifted his weight when it seemed his stack was about to topple over.

"Oh," the Top Kick replied and the two turned and began heading for the main hanger, each trying to balance the bulky stacks they were carrying.

Red Alert couldn't help but give a small smirk at the two's bickering. '_They're crazier than me,_' he thought as they all soon entered the main hanger.

Optimus grunted as he dropped his own armful of the small, blue data pads onto the main table and the others quickly followed suit, grateful to be rid of the burden. "SIT!" Optimus commanded. "Any files marked later that Deltasigna Three is a completed document and will go in this pile," he pointed at the one lone data pad he had set aside, "anything before that still needs to be reviewed and will go in this pile over here." Next he pointed to the thirty or so pads he had already glanced at with an ease of long time practice and separated. "Am I understood?"

A chorus of three meek "yes, sir" answered him and Optimus grinned madly as he started going though his own pile. Soon the hanger was filled with silence save the occasional clicks as the data pads were shuffled and sorted. "What's 'petrol'?" Red soon asked confused.

"Gas," 'Hide replied automatically as he stared down at the tiny scrawled handwriting before him. "Ratchet, I think this one's yours," he muttered as he passed the pad over.

"Gas?" Red responded now more confused than ever as he quickly searched the term. "You mean as in the liquid we drink or as in a human passing wind?"

Ratchet choked back a laugh. "Er, the first one," he snickered.

"Oh," Red said timidly as he went back to his reading. There was silence again as the four continued pursuing the small squares of information. Suddenly there was a small noise and Ratchet lifted his head to give his leader a long look. Optimus ducked his head and the silence resumed. This time it was Ironhide who let a small chuckle slip and he quickly coughed to cover it up as he slouched back down in his seat. Ratchet glanced back over to Optimus to see his leader had his head down in the folds of his arms on the table and were his shoulders shaking? Optimus glanced up and met Ratchet's optics and that's all she wrote!

The two fell off their seats onto the floor as they were consumed with laughter over the whole absurdity of the situation. Red and 'Hide both soon followed suit as they too were over come with a rather bad case of the giggles, though strangely enough Red still had the sense not to fall out of his seat. Ratchet's howls of laughter soon tapered off into sporadic bursts of snickers as the small group slowly calmed down and once more resumed their seats. 'Hide grinned evilly. "Gas," he said and that set them all off again.

"Well, it could have been worse," Ratchet mused, as he tried to quell the sporadic giggles that threatened to erupt while he reached for another data pad.

"Oh yeah?" Ironhide asked amused. "How?"

"Red could have asked what 'ethanol' was." That sent the three older 'Bots to the floor once more as Red looked up the term.

"Corn?" he asked in disbelief. Peals of laughter greeted him.

"Oh. Oh Primus, I don't think I've laughed that hard in a _long_ time," Ironhide laughed as he once more took his seat.

"I don't think any of us have," Optimus smiled as he too reached for another pad.

"I did," Ratchet announced cheerfully and the other three looked at him confused. "I _did_," he insisted. "When Optimus did his wonderful firecracker impression." Ironhide burst into laughter once more.

"HEY!" Optimus cried out in mock outrage. There was another round of chuckles before the four finally managed to get themselves under control. Optimus was the first one to regain his senses as he looked between his friends. "Oh, Primus. I'm so sorry you guys. I guess I have been behaving a little out of line lately."

"Yeah, you could say that," 'Hide sobered as he gave his leader a pointed look.

Ratchet leaned over the table to whap the other mech over the head. "Behave," he chastised.

"No, no. He's right."

"He is?" Ratchet gasped in disbelief.

"I am?" Ironhide gasped in disbelief.

"You mean sometimes he's wrong?" Red Alert gasped in mocked disbelief.

The other three stared at him. Ironhide broke out into a wide grin and threw an arm around the red mech's shoulders. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"No, I'm really serious you guys." Optimus insisted as he set down the pad he had been looking at. "I guess I've just been really stressed lately," he admitted as he once more thought over the last few days. It had been quite hectic as of late what with Red Alert arriving then the whole transmission fiasco, and the moat… oh yeah, and a 'Con lurking about the city wanting to sign on to the other team... '_What a slagging pain,_' Optimus bemoaned internally.

"Then you should have told us," Ratchet told him seriously, bringing Optimus out of his little self-pity party. "We're sorry too-" Ironhide snorted, "-we _all_ are sorry. I guess we were taking things a little out of hand."

Ironhide sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'm sorry too."

"And…" Ratchet prompted.

"And what?" Ironhide asked bewildered.

Ratchet sighed as he whapped his comrade over the head once again. "-'and it will never happen again'," he prompted.

The other two glanced at one another and sighed. "And it will never happen again," they murmured.

Optimus smiled at his long time friends. "Thank you. All of you," he murmured and three grins were reflected back at him.

Soon the group was hard at work again when Ratchet abruptly let out a loud cry of triumph. "AH HA! I think I found it!" he said excitedly as he passed over the data pad.

Optimus snatched the item from his friend and quickly perused the contents. "Yep, this is it," he confirmed as he stood and brought the single pad over to his personal "desk" for safekeeping. The other three let out a sigh of relief.

"So wait," Red Alert finally sat up as a thought occurred to him. "If it wasn't gremlins-"

"Who said it wasn't?" 'Hide demanded. Ratchet hit him again.

"Then whose been taking our things?" Red finished.

Optimus sighed. "Kidding aside, if you three really believe that your things are being stolen-"

"We do," Ratchet insisted and the other two quickly nodded in agreement.

"Then there's no choice for it," Optimus relented. "Obviously we have to do something about it. I suppose your plan of the boxcar turned safe is a good enough idea, thought I wish you hadn't just tossed everything in there."

"Really?" Red asked, perking back up in his chair at the praise.

Optimus smiled. "Really. Now go get your box!" Red let out a whoop of joy as he bounced off his seat and took off out of the hanger, Ironhide following behind him.

"Optimus," Ratchet hesitated, torn between staying and helping Optimus finish sorting the last few hundred data pads or following his two companions.

Optimus shook his head. "Go rescue your tools," he told the medic and the metallic yellow 'Bot practically bolted out the door. With a grin, Optimus went back to sorting as the three alternately came in and out the main hanger with assorted loads of items as they emptied the container to carry it more easily.

Optimus suddenly paused and looked up as Red Alert and Ratchet entered carrying one of Ratchet's larger machines. "Did you hear something?" he asked them.

"What?" Ratchet said as the two dropped the item.

Optimus winced at the loud bang the machinery made. "Never mind."

Red Alert shrugged as he trotted off after Ratchet and soon the three returned, lugging the box along. "Where should we put it?" Ironhide asked as he struggled with his own end as the other two shared the burden on the other side.

"You're asking me?" Optimus chuckled. "Well, not by my desk. Perhaps closer to Ratchet's med bay so he could have easier access to his tools?"

"Sounds good to me," Ratchet's voice floated over the container. Ironhide nodded and soon the three were maneuvering their way towards the med bay.

Optimus set aside his pad as he sat back and watched his companions trying to situate the box. "Red, more to the left," he called out helpfully. "No, no MY left," he corrected as Red Alert started walking into the wall. "Now Ratchet, you may want to shift the top corner up a little more, it's starting to lean and I don't think 'Hide-"

"Do you want to come over here and _help_ us?" Ironhide suddenly snapped in agitation.

"Nah, you guys are doing great!"

Ironhide shook his head, completely annoyed at their leader's lack of help. "Okay, when he goes into recharge, then we mutiny! All agreed say 'aye'!"

"AYE!" Two voices chorused.

"NAY!" Optimus countered. "'Cause if you mutiny, then _you_ have to do the paperwork and the negotiating and the planning and the-"

"All opposed?" Ironhide interrupted hastily as they dropped the box and two individual "nay's" quickly followed. There were smiles all around as the three started re-sorting and organizing the different items to go into the "safe". Optimus snickered as he continued reading when he heard it again. It was a sort of hissing, snapping sound. Optimus froze as he strained to hear it again.

"My tools have to go in last," Ratchet was insisting on the other side of the room. "I need quick access to them."

Ironhide made a short scoffing sound. "Yes, oh powerful one," he mocked. "And what do we do if all the ammo is in the back and we're being attacked?"

"Well what will you do if you're injured and I have to go digging for my tools?" Ratchet countered.

"Well then we'll just have to not get shot!" Ironhide grinned as he hefted two of his spare cannon modulations. The gunner set the pieces next to the boxcar and was just turning to retrieve more when he paused. Head tilted to the side, he turned back around and made his way towards the center of the room. "Hey Optimus, what's that noise?"

"So there _is_ a noise!" Optimus said relieved, setting the data pads aside. "Then I'm not going crazy."

"Well that's debatable," Ratchet announced as he yanked out his buzz saw and threw 'Hide's cannons into the box.

"No, I hear it too!" Red Alert stated as he too moved to the center of the room and tilted his head to listen. "It a kind of grinding sound…" he mused when he suddenly straightened and pulled out his own blaster cannons. "Perhaps the Decepticons are trying to break into our base by digging a sub-tunnel and emerging right in the center of headquarters!" he gasped as he aimed his weapons at the ground.

Ironhide shook his head in disbelief. "I would think digging would be your forte," he replied as he moved about the room trying to find the source of the noise. He paused at one of the "tables". "I think it's coming from over here," he stated as he took a few steps forward then back again to his original position. "Yep, it's coming from over here."

The others soon made their way over towards the top kick and they all froze as they listened. "I don't hear anything," Ratchet muttered.

"Then get your hearing fixed old timer, 'cause we all hear it," Ironhide gripped.

Ratchet gasped, affronted by 'Hide's statement. "You're older than me!"

"SHHH!" Both Red and Optimus hushed them and soon they were all listening again.

"I tell you, I don't hear _anything,_" Ratchet insisted after a while. "Besides, the only thing over here is the few pieces of the new transmitter we were finally able to slap together." Three heads shot up and they all stared at each other before whirling towards Ratchet who was slowly backing away from the combined stares. "What? What'd I say?"

"Ironhide!" Optimus barked.

"Got it!" 'Hide bent down and lifted the hefty piece of machinery.

"Red Alert, help me clear the table," the big rig ordered as he was already moving an arm across the top of the table, swiping the multitude of carefully sorted pads back to the floor. Ironhide brought over the machine and dropped it onto the cleared space. A few more hissings and snaps sounded out from the machine and now Ratchet too was looking at the transmitter in disbelief.

"It can't be! It's only half built!" he cried in shock.

"Well obviously it was enough!" Optimus grinned as he began fiddling with the knobs and dials. "Someone is trying to contact us."

The others grinned as they all watched Optimus tinker with the controls. "Should you be the one doing this?" Ratchet teased. "You know what happened to the last one." Optimus took a moment to turn around and whack Ratchet on the arm. Red and Ironhide both snickered as they all listened for any distinguishable sound within the static. "Better not be that 'Houston' guy again," Ironhide muttered.

"SHHH!"

"I'm just saying…" Ironhide replied.

There was a long silence. Nothing but the continued static filled the room. Then they heard it!

"-_**Op**__… …__**ime**__…__** eed**__…__** find**__…__** Auto**__…__** unit**__…__** eeljac**__…-_"

The four Autobots froze and turned to look at one another in complete joyful surprise before all four of them jumped up and let out a huge cheer. It was Wheeljack! They had received the small signal that Optimus and Ratchet had managed to get out. The others were coming!

Ironhide threw back his head as uncontrollable laughter erupted from his voice box, and Red Alert was now jumping up and down, unable to remain still with all the excitement. Ratchet was not laughing but his grin was even wider than Optimus thought possible as the medic turned towards his friend. "He's coming!" Ratchet cried out in happy disbelief. Optimus smiled as he walked over and engulfed his friend in a hug. "He's coming Optimus!" Ratchet said again with a laugh.

"Yes, I heard!" Optimus laughed himself.

"GROUP HUG!" Optimus and Ratchet laughed joyfully as Red Alert came over and threw his arms over both of them and soon Ironhide came over and joined the festivities.

"Okay! Okay!" Optimus disentangled himself, "let's start getting everything ready. Ironhide, could you contact Bumblebee? He needs to be notified as soon as possible. Also, we need to have Sam contact Keller again so they both need to get here ASAP!"

"Should I call Will?" Ironhide asked quickly as soon as Optimus finished. "I mean to help Sam."

Optimus and Ratchet both shared a smirk. "Yes, alright. Call him back too." Ironhide let out another whoop and quickly headed outside to send the signal to their lone missing comrade with Red trailing behind him like a giddy puppy.

"Holy Primus!" Ratchet was muttering. "They're actually coming! I'm actually going to see him again…" Ratchet couldn't even wipe the grin off his face as he looked at his best friend. He was overwhelmed by the joy he was feeling at that moment. Being separated for so long, there was always the possibility that one of them could have died in battle and the other would have never known. Now Ratchet had actual proof. Wheeljack was _alive_! He was coming here! To Earth!

Optimus chuckled as his friend's dazed look as he started retrieving the data pads from the floor. He sighed as he realized that they would have to be resorted yet again but at the moment he couldn't really care. The others were coming! With a smile, he started towards his desk when suddenly the data pads fell from his slack fingers and he just stared in shock. "What the Matrix?"

Ratchet blinked as he made his way toward his friend. "What? What's wrong?"

Optimus turned and pointed towards a conspicuously empty corner of his desk. "My data pad with the contract detail!" he cried out in complete disbelief. "It's _gone_!"


	13. What?

Chapter Thirteen: What?

It had taken Bumblebee a few hours to override Barricade's control codes and finally get the garage door to actually open for him. Barricade immediately growled as sunlight suddenly flowed into the garage and the Mustang hissed in annoyance. "Close the door!" he snapped.

'Bee sighed as he rolled closer towards the entryway of the garage and subsequently the 'Con within. "Oh stuff it why don't you," he growled. "I need to talk to you."

"'Stuff it'? Barricade snickered. "Hanging around the humans a little too much, aren't we?"

The Camaro growled, "Oh just shut up and listen."

Barricade stared at the Camaro actually pretending to think a moment. "No, I don't think so," and he once more sent a signal to the automatic garage door opener and started shutting the door.

"Slag it! Knock it off! I really need to talk to you!" Bumblebee insisted as he quickly tried to override the system once again. The door hesitated in the middle of the entryway and began going up then down then back up then down again. Finally fed up, 'Bee pulled forward again, forcing Barricade to pull back or risk touching bumpers as 'Bee got his front half into the entryway making it impossible for the door to close completely. "Will you knock it off!" he demanded.

Barricade sighed as he released his hold over the door and the white paneling finally flew upward and just stayed there. "Alright, what do you want now bug?"

"I need your word that you'll behave." Bumblebee stated seriously.

Barricade stared at the yellow car surprised. "What?" he asked completely confused at the request. "What are you babbling about?"

Bumblebee sighed in frustration. "Sam and I have to return to the base," he explained grudgingly wishing that he didn't have to be placed into this situation.

"Hmm," Barricade mused, wondering what was up if the bug actually was willing to leave him all by his lonesome. "Dare I ask why?"

"None of your business!" he snapped irritably. "I just need your word that you won't do anything while we're gone!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Barricade huffed. "In case you missed it, it's been weeks, and I haven't done _anything_ to your precious humans."

'Bee growled. "You could just be waiting for an opportune moment. I still don't trust you."

"Really?" Barricade sneered. "News to me..."

"You're a '_Con_!" 'Bee persisted. "Why should I trust you? Give me one good reason."

Barricade sat back on his tires and sighed at the youngling's stubbornness. "Oh, I don't know, the fact that I'm actually trying to _help _your precious pet stay alive maybe."

"Sam is not my pet," Bumblebee snarled, trying desperately to keep his usually nonexistent temper in check while dealing with the 'Con.

"Whatever," Barricade replied unaffected by the threat in 'Bee's tone. "Just remember that _I_ was the one who warned you about Starscream and that _I_ was the one who was nearly _killed_ when I refused to tell him where Ladiesman217 was."

Bumblebee snarled again and went to reply when Ron's car suddenly pulled into the driveway and Sam and Mikaela bounced out of the inert car. Both of the sentient vehicles instantly went silent and 'Bee pulled back as the subject of their discussion wandered over. "Hey! You have the door up!" Sam smiled at the black and white as he set down his school bag. "Decided to let in a little sun shine?"

Barricade replied with a low snarl. "It was his idea," he explained, growling at 'Bee's direction.

Sam and Mikaela snickered at the surly Mustang. "What are you? A vampire?" Mikaela asked as she wandered over to the tool table, and Barricade hissed teasingly. She chuckled again as she once more moved to his front and tried to open his hood. "Dang," she muttered when the hood refused to budge.

"Would you like some help?" Sam moved next to her and got his own fingers into the small gap, unknowingly traumatizing 'Bee out in the process, but even with his added strength, the hood remained firmly shut.

"Yeah, this thing is good and stuck," Mikaela announced after some struggles.

"So there's nothing else to be done?" Sam asked as he released the hood and took a step back. However he did not move too far from the Mustang, and Bumblebee pulled forward getting as close as possible to the group, not liking Sam near the 'Con one iota.

"Nope," Mikaela sighed. "I managed to fix everything I could with his undercarriage, but, since I can't get his hood up, then I've done all I can. So unfortunately, that's it guys."

"What? What do you mean that's it?" Barricade exclaimed horrified at the idea that nothing else would be done.

"Well, I've fixed all I can." Mikaela repeated. "The rest will just have to wait until a later date."

"Then what am I suppose to _do_?" Barricade demanded crossly. "I'm a proverbial sitting duck like this!"

The two humans exchanged worried looks at this statement. '_Well, it is true that Starscream could still be looking for him,_' Sam thought before he turned back to the Mustang with a hesitant smile. "Well, I suppose you could just stay here."

"WHAT?" 'Bee burst out behind him. "Sam!"

"Temporarily!" Sam clarified. "Really, 'Bee. He can't access his weapons, and we know that Starscream is after him. Besides, this way we'll know exactly where he is and what he's up to."

"All I'm 'up to' is rusting, that's what I'm up to," Barricade groused.

"And besides," Sam continued on, "it's really the best place for him. It'll be the last place anyone would think to look."

"But I don't want to stay here…" Barricade whined, and Mikaela had to turn her head to hide her smile at the 'Con's petulant tone. "I'm going crazy cooped up in this thrice damn slagging garage!"

"Oh, it'll be fine," Sam insisted. "I'm sure that once the others get here and everything at the base has calmed down, then Optimus will be able to speak to you about that truce."

"But who knows when _that_ will be," Barricade bemoaned. "It could be decades before they finally get their afts together, and Starscream may have reinforcements before then!"

"Um," 'Bee suddenly mumbled and the other three all turned to look at him questioningly. "That was actually what I was speaking of before," he explained to the 'Con before directing his voice towards Sam. "We need to go back to the base, tonight."

"What? Why?" Sam asked confused and now a little bit worried at the news. Bumblebee was actually _volunteering_ to leave a Decepticon unattended? Something had to be up. "Did something happen?"

Bumblebee couldn't keep the sound of his excitement from creeping into his voice as he spoke his next words. "You could say that," he said. "The guys just got a signal. The others are coming!"

"What?" Sam cried out in joyful surprise.

"Oh, 'Bee! That's wonderful!" Mikaela gushed as she leaned down to give 'Bee's hood a hug.

"Wonderful," Barricade mocked. "Just what the world needs, more whack jobs loose on the roads. I pity the city workers; their job's just got harder." Bumblebee glared at the Mustang, but the two humans shared a smile. They had heard the small note of relief in the 'Con's voice even if 'Bee missed it. Apparently he was grateful that Starscream was currently out numbered, or at least that's what Sam determined.

It was odd… The 'Con was practically living in his home, but Sam really didn't know anything about him. He hadn't really gotten to speak to Barricade since that Friday afternoon when he showed up at the school. 'Bee never left the 'Con unguarded ever since Mikaela managed to bring him out of Stasis Lock. With a shrug, he turned back towards Bumblebee.

"So whom did you guys hear from? When are they arriving? Do you know how they managed to contact Optimus and the others? Last I heard the new transmitter was still unfinished." Sam fired at his friend.

"Um," Sam paused at the hesitant interruption and they all waited expectantly. "You see, I don't really… know all that yet," 'Bee admitted sheepishly.

Barricade let out a burst of laughter and even Sam was shaking his head at his car. "What do you mean you don't know?" Sam asked.

"Well, all I got from Ironhide was that the 'others are coming' and that I was to get my tailpipe down there with you. He didn't really elaborate more than that," 'Bee said in defense.

Barricade huffed incredibly at the Autobots' lack of organization. "And I'm supposed to put my trust in these guys?" he muttered to himself as he let out a depressed sigh. "I'm doomed." Sam must have heard him however as the boy turned back around and smiled at the car, surprising the 'Con. As Barricade tried puzzle out this gesture Sam had already turned back around.

"So we have to head back to the base?" Sam asked the Camaro.

"Yeah. As soon as possible, he said."

"So that's why you told me to behave," Barricade's smug voice entered the conversation. "You're off to meet up with your little friends. Gonna throw a tea party?"

"What?" 'Bee muttered confused, wondering what "tea" was. "No, we're going to contact the others."

Mikaela glanced at the Mustang before turning back to the Camaro with a raised eyebrow. "You're willingly leaving him alone?" she asked disbelievingly. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Bumblebee let out a sigh. "Like I really have a choice," he muttered. "It's not like I can just go over to Optimus and say 'sorry we can't come because even though you said not to get involved with Barricade, he's currently camped out in the Witwicky garage and I'm not about to leave him alone'." Bumblebee sighed. "Yeah, I don't think that would go over too well."

"You never know unless you try," Barricade suggested helpfully.

"Listen you," 'Bee snarled. "While I admit that you haven't done anything _yet_, that doesn't mean I trust you. I would rather I didn't leave you here unguarded but unfortunately due to circumstances I have no choice here."

"My spark bleeds for you Blunderbug," Barricade teased and this only caused the Camaro to squawk and rev his engine in anger.

"'Bee! Behave!" Sam instantly reprimanded as he fearfully glanced around the neighborhood to see if anyone had noticed that a car just revved its engine without a driver. Luckily there was only one person out at the time, and they were mowing their lawn so thankfully they hadn't heard 'Bee's slip.

"If you have no choice then you have no choice," Mikaela told them once Sam signaled the all clear. "I would think the others would find it odd if you didn't show up to greet your returning comrades."

"'Bee, you knew this might happen when we brought him here," Sam told the yellow car. "That eventually we would have to just trust him."

"But he's mobile now," 'Bee insisted. "He may not have access to his weapons but he could still do a lot of damage."

"Not really," Mikaela informed them. "Most of his systems are still down. This means I don't want you driving all over town in the middle of the night!" The last part was directed to the Mustang. "Short distances but any harsh jolts and some of your parts may fall off."

"What am I going to do? Doughnuts in the middle of the intersections?" Barricade scoffed. The two cars growled at one another again, and Sam sighed.

"Look, I'll pack quickly and meet you back here. I'll also speak to my parents 'Bee, let them know what's going on. Maybe they'll go stay in a hotel or something."

Bumblebee sighed, relieved. "Thanks Sam that would be very helpful."

"Suck up," Barricade muttered, and 'Bee growled at him again.

Sam shook his head as he and Mikaela turned to enter the house. "It's like two alpha dogs staking out their territory," he muttered.

Mikaela giggled as she turned to glance back at the two cars. "Well at least they haven't challenged each other to a duel yet," she told him.

"Thank God, or Primus," Sam muttered as he yanked open the door. "I'm actually getting really sick of playing the part of the referee."

Mikaela was quiet for a while before she reached out and gave Sam's shirt a little tug. "Do you really think he won't do anything while you're gone?"

Sam turned to her surprised. "You've been the one defending him all this time and now you're questioning him?"

"Well, he _is_ a Decepticon," Mikaela muttered, "and he did try to kill us."

"Well, he wasn't really trying to kill us…" Sam muttered, and Mikaela gasped in surprise.

"What?" she gapped. "Than what was up with that deadly chase?"

"Well, he was just trying to find the glasses," he muttered. "He was following orders."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're _too _trusting," she sighed as they entered the kitchen.

Judy looked up from the skillet where she was frying the vegetables for dinner and glanced at the two teenagers. "Hi sweetie! Mikaela, are you going to stay for dinner tonight?" she asked going back to her stirring. "I could always add a few more in here."

"Thank you Mrs. Witwicky, but I need to get home soon," Mikaela declined as she bent down to glance at the chicken in the oven.

Judy looked back up from the stove. "I thought you were going to work with 'Cade's engine today."

"''Cade'?" Mikaela mouthed, and Sam shrugged just as puzzled. "Um, unfortunately the damage to his hood wedged it inward so we can't get it up without some modified tools. I'm hesitant to do so, however, since I have no idea how his engine is set up. It may be completely different from 'Bee's."

"Oh," Judy replied a little subdued. "Then that's it?" The two nodded, and Judy clucked her tongue. "Bet he wasn't pleased hearing that," she murmured as she returned to her cooking. The two looked at each other surprised at her statement.

"Who wasn't happy?" Ron asked as he entered the kitchen, and Judy whapped him with her wooden spoon as he reached for some of the vegetables she was frying.

"'Cade," Judy explained as her husband retreated to the table. "The kids just finished saying that they've done all they can."

"Who's ''Cade'?" Ron asked confused as he finished his pilfered carrot.

"Barricade," Judy elaborated nonchalantly as she went back to stirring and all of the occupants just stared at her.

"WHAT?" Ron bellowed.

"He's not that bad!" Judy insisted as she added some more oil. "We actually had a nice chat this afternoon."

"WHAT?" Ron repeated completely stunned.

"Mom!" Sam gasped, trying to form some of the words that were whirling around in his head. "You spoke to him? Why?"

"Oh for the love of… He's actually a really nice person. Car… Whatever… You just need to sit down and talk to him."

"WHAT?"

"Ronald, it's _fine_," Judy contended as Ron sputtered as he continued to stare at his wife.

"Mom," Sam stared at her in disbelief.

Mikaela looked back and forth at the Witwicky family members who were currently having a three-way stare down. "Um, maybe I should go," she said as she began making her way out.

"Hang on," Sam called after her when she was almost halfway out the door. "'Bee and I will give you a ride on our way."

"Your way where?" Judy asked, previous discussion already forgotten about.

"What?" Ron was muttering again, still in a state of shock. Judy rolled her eyes and fetched a bottle from the fridge. "Oh drink your beer," she told him, and he did so automatically. "So where are you going?" she turned back to Sam.

"Bumblebee got a call from Ironhide. The others got a signal from their comrades, and he's needed back at the base."

"Oh, then you won't be able to stay for dinner?" she asked, disappointed.

Sam and Mikaela glanced at one another. "Mom! I don't think you understand-"

Judy moved the skillet off the flame and turned to her son. "No I think I understand perfectly. You, or more specifically your _car_, is worried about leaving us alone with Barricade."

Sam shrunk under his mothers glare. "Um…"

Judy stared at her son. "I'm sure it will be fine. I highly doubt he'll do anything," she announced as she turned back to the oven.

"What?" Sam cried out. "How can you know that?"

Judy sent her son a small smirk. "Mother's intuition," she said firmly and it was clear form her tone that that was that and the subject was now officially closed.

Sam opened his mouth to argue some more when his mother sent him another scathing look, and he clamped his mouth firmly shut. With a defeated sigh, he finally decided to just turn and trudge up the stairs to fetch his things. Mikaela watched him go and shook her head in disbelief at the inner workings of Sam's rather odd family. She glanced at his father who was drinking his beer more out of habit than actual thirst before she glanced back at Sam's mother. "May I help you with anything?"

Judy smiled at the girl's consideration and passed over a mixing bowl. "Why thank you honey. You know, I'm surprised that you and Sam didn't make it."

Mikaela smiled as she began to whip the potatoes. "We're better friends than a couple," she admitted. "Besides, I think Sam has enough on his plate to worry about instead of silly things like dating."

Judy sighed. "I suppose," she murmured. "Still, it would be nice to see Sam with someone special."

Mikaela sighed as well as she glanced out of the small window and at the now two cars still parked in the driveway. Apparently Barricade decided to come out of the garage. "He may already," she muttered and quickly ducked her head as Judy turned to look at her in puzzlement.

"I'm all packed," Sam announced as he returned, and Judy smiled as she finished moving the food from the skillet to the serving dish.

"Did you remember to pack everything? Toothbrush? Clean underwear?"

"MOM!" Sam groaned. Mikaela giggled.

Judy just smiled "Mikaela, would you be a dear and help carry these to the dining room before you leave?" Mikaela nodded and she and Ron departed with the few assorted plates. Ron was still muttering in a daze as Mikaela guided him out. Judy watched them go before she turned towards her son. "Sam," she started but paused as her son turned to look at her.

"Yeah Mom?" he asked.

Judy hesitated, becoming a little unsure of herself... '_When Sam learns that he basically condemned his friends to extinction how will he react_?' she thought as she gazed at her son. He was so gentle and caring, and the fact that he thought the world of the Autobots just made it all the more difficult to say what she had learned from Barricade earlier that day. Would it be better coming from her or from his otherworldly friends? Was it really her place to tell him about what the destruction of the All Spark meant? '_It's the Autobots personal business, and they may not want him to know the truth,_' she suddenly realized. '_Perhaps I should speak to his _"_guardian_"_ first before I say anything_…' She finally sighed in defeat. "I'm just worried about you, that's all."

Sam tilted his head, confused. "Mom, I'll be fine. 'Bee will be there so I'm sure nothing will happen to me. It's you that I'm worried about…"

Judy gave him a small hug. "Trust me Sam, I'm older than you, and I can spot a lie a mile away. Living with your father has managed to teach me that." Sam gapped up at his mother, surprised at what she was saying. "What? You honestly think that I didn't know about that time he pulled you out of school to go to that amusement park when you were in fourth grade, did you?" Sam just gapped at her and Judy smiled as Mikaela returned from the living room. "Well have a good time. Say hello to Optimus and the others for me."

Sam nodded dazedly and waved as he and Mikaela returned to the driveway. "I didn't know you spoke to my mother," Sam directed to the Mustang once they reached the two vehicles.

"You never asked me, did you?" Barricade said teasingly.

"Will you just get back into the garage?" 'Bee growled at him as the two humans climbed into his cab.

"No, I think I'll take Ladiesman217's advice and get some sun," Barricade returned smugly.

Sam paused before he stuck his head out of the window. "You could call me Sam, you know." 'Bee let out a small squawk as Barricade chuckled at the 'Bots surprise.

"Why thank you Sam," Barricade replied smugly, "and you can call me 'Cade."

"Can we go now?" 'Bee growled, annoyed at the small banter.

"Sure," Sam told him with a grin, ignoring Mikaela's searching stare.

"Finally," 'Bee snarled as he started his engine. "You better behave!" he growled out to the 'Con.

"I'll be the perfect little angel," Barricade snickered.

'Bee huffed and had just begun pulling out of the drive when Judy burst out of the house with rather sizeable box in her arms. "_Wait_!" she called out and 'Bee was forced to stop as she darted over to the group. "Here," she wheezed as she passed the box through the window. Sam looked down at the box surprised at the assorted Tupperware items within. "For the road," Judy explained with a smile.

"Thanks Mom," Sam said with a roll of his eyes as 'Bee once more began backing up.

Judy waved as she watched them go. "You think he'll be alright?" Judy asked the Mustang as she watched the yellow Camaro disappear around the corner.

Barricade pulled up next to her, tracking the other car with his long-range scanners. "If there is one thing I have learned about you humans, it's that you are very resilient creatures."

"I just worry about him," Judy said sadly. "When he finally does learn what it meant to destroy your All Spark, I'm afraid he may not take it very well."

"We've lasted this long," Barricade told her. "Besides, I'm quite sure that the Autobots will break the news to him more gently than I when the subject finally does come up."

"You think it will come up?" Judy asked surprised.

"Trust me, if the other Autobots are arriving it'll come up."

Judy turned to him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Think a minute," Barricade smirked. "My kind are all the same yet we are a sentient race who need companionship same as anyone else. Who do you think we end up with?"

Judy stared at him confused before her jaw finally dropped in surprise. "You mean you're all _gay_?" she gasped.

Barricade chuckled. "Well, we certainly are cheerful."

Judy gapped slightly. "Err, that wasn't what I meant..."

"I know," he told her. "I was just teasing."

Judy was still reeling from the statement when another thought suddenly hit her. "Wait… so some of these arriving… what are you saying? That they're together as in a relationship together?"

"Oh it gets better," 'Cade said gleefully. "Some of them are even what you would call 'married'."

Judy just stared at the 'Con before she turned and started heading into the house to her warm meal and hopefully strong drink. 'Cade just chuckled as she left and pulled back into the garage. Once the door was shut, he settled in for a long night and even longer weekend as he entered his activation code into his communications system.

'-_Have a great weekend Mikaela_,-' Sam's voice flowed through the speakers and Barricade mentally smirked.

"Well, the 'watch' works," he muttered as he set the communicator to receiving only and settled back, finding a comfortable position. "Let the insanity begin."


	14. Numbers Game

Chapter Fourteen: Numbers Game

Despite it being close to midnight by the time Sam and 'Bee finally arrived at the base, the floodlights were still aglow, bathing the courtyard in a soft yellow hue. Sam smiled when he spotted both Will and Epps standing around the courtyard with the Autobots encircling the half built transmitter. The two rangers turned and waved at the sound of 'Bee transforming, and Optimus wandered over to the new arrivals. "You two made it!" the lager 'Bot smiled at them as he took Sam so 'Bee could hop over the small chasm.

'Bee grinned back at his mentor. "Who was it you heard from?" he instantly demanded as he accepted Sam back; said human just rolled his eyes as his friends passed him back and forth like some bizarre accessory. "Did they tell you what happened? Do you know when they're going to arrive? What about Energon? Have they found any? Were there any more Decepticon encounters?"

Epps blinked at the rapid questions being fired at the larger mech as the small group wandered over. "Could you possibly slow down?" Epps called upward at the yellow 'Bot. "You're making _me_ dizzy, and I don't even know what you're talking about!" 'Bee shrugged his shoulders as he glanced down at the human, and Epps just rolled his eyes again as he wandered over to his commander's side and out of the way of the hyper Autobots.

Smiling as 'Bee set Sam down, Will wandered over to the boy. "What are they talking about?" he asked curiously, jerking a thumb over his shoulder to the still chatting 'Bots. "I've never heard Ironhide mention this 'Energon' thing before."

"They mentioned it once when Red Alert first arrived," Sam stated with a shrug. "I was going to ask them about it but then when everything started happening I suppose I just forgot."

"Mmm," Will nodded as the three humans made their way towards the four arguing 'Bots. 'Bee still stood to the side and out of the way as he tried to determine what everyone was doing. They all looked at the quarrelling group, and Will raised an eyebrow as he leaned down to Sam. "Perhaps we should ask them latter when they're not so… distracted."

Epps was shaking his head in amazement. "For what has to be the most technologically advanced creatures in the universe, they sure suck at this don't they?" The other two humans chuckled as they watched the rather entertaining proceedings. "Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke," Epps continued. "A gunner, a medic and a security chief all tried to build a radio…"

"I don't think that we should connect the blue wire." Ironhide was saying rather loudly. "I think it's for the battery connection. Maybe we should try the green one. See if the green one works."

"Now why in the Matrix would we want to connect the _green_ one?" Ratchet argued. "It has nothing to do with the receiver! Only converting!"

"Well connecting the red wire was _so_ much better! It short circuited the slagging mother board!" Ironhide scoffed as he leaned down and connected the green one, much to Ratchet's dismay as the medic threw up his arms in aggravation. Ironhide fiddled with the wiring for a moment before standing back up. "Hey, what do you know? He's right." The other 'Bots shook their heads in disbelief.

"What about this?" Red Alert asked innocently, and the others turned to find him holding up what looked like a rather large microprocessor. Jaws dropped in disbelief.

"RED!" Ratchet shouted. "Why didn't you _say_ you had that?"

Red shrugged as the medic snatched the piece out of his hand. "You never really asked me."

Ratchet growled as 'Hide began laughing. "Well, he does have a point Ratch'."

"Surrounded on all sides by morons…" Ratchet muttered as he once more moved to the back of the transmitter to yet _again_ remove the back paneling.

The assorted spectators all got a good chuckle from the dialogue when 'Bee turned back to Optimus once more. "So whom did you hear from?" he asked again. "All I got from 'Hide's transmission was insane laughter occasionally interrupted by a word or two."

The larger 'Bot just smiled as he watched the three lug-nuts attacking the transmitter with unrestrained vigor. "We really don't have many answers for you 'Bee," he explained as they watched the other's fiddle with the large machine. "We only got the one garbled transmission earlier this afternoon and haven't managed to find them since. We've tried all frequencies since then but they might have ended up behind the moon, blocking our signal. We couldn't understand anything definite, but what we _did_ recognize was Wheeljack's voice."

"You heard from Wheeljack?" 'Bee cried happily as he instinctively glanced over at Ratchet who, despite his small arguments with 'Hide, was grinning idiotically. "I'm certain some were happier than others," he smiled.

Optimus grinned as well as he watched the medic whap his friend over the head once again. "Indeed."

Sam and the two Rangers shared confused looks but remained silent as Optimus made his way over to the three arguing 'Bots to play referee and work some damage control before the fight got out of hand and evolved from petty arguing to a full out brawl. Sam glanced over at Will as the man prodded his shoulder. "Go ask him," Will hissed at him, and Sam frowned at the man.

"Why don't you go ask Ironhide?" he whispered back.

"'Cause 'Bee doesn't have his weapons on standby twenty-four seven," Will insisted. "That and he seems to be… busy." Will pointed towards Ironhide who was waving his arms about madly as he argued with Ratchet about some point or other.

Sam rolled his eyes but a firm shove from both rangers had him moving as he stumbled towards 'Bee. Shooting a glare over his shoulder at the two men he sighed in defeat and turned back to tap his friend on the leg in order to get his attention. Well, banged would be more appropriate to say. 'Bee glanced down at him curiously and leaned down to once more pick Sam up off the ground so as they could speak easier. "Yes Sam?" 'Bee asked evenly, bringing the boy closer to his shoulders. "What is it?" 'Bee's tone dropped to a whisper.

Sam was confused for a moment before he quickly realized what it was that 'Bee thought he wanted to discuss with him. Bumblebee had thought that he wanted to discuss Barricade. "No, nothing about that," Sam whispered back at him as Optimus once more made his way to 'Bee's side.

"What's up?" the larger mech asked.

"Well, the others and I were wondering what this 'Energon' was," Sam explained as he gestured to the men on the ground. "That's the second time I've heard you mention it and I was never told what it was and now you've mentioned it again and that the others were searching for it so we were kind of wondering…" Sam trailed off with a shrug. The two rangers said nothing, but moved closer to the two Autobots feet, listening intently.

Optimus looked startled by the question, and 'Bee brought up his unoccupied hand and smacked himself on the forehead, a habit he had acquired from all his time around the high school kids. "We never told you any of that have we?" Optimus asked surprised. "I never realized," he trailed off in thought. "Well, that's another we have to discuss with Keller later on I suppose."

"Great, what _is_ it?" Sam questioned.

"It's our food." 'Bee explained. "Kind of like our version of fuel."

Optimus nodded. "While we can live off your gas, we still need to find a source of Energon crystals to survive."

The rangers were nodding understandingly though Sam was looking slightly troubled at the news. "What do these Energon crystals look like?" Will asked. "Perhaps we have them here on Earth."

"I highly doubt that," Optimus chuckled. "Unless you have neon pink crystals that are glowing that we don't know about."

"They glow?" Will asked in surprise.

"_Neon pink_?" Epps bust out into laughter and bent over clutching his stomach as he went on hysterically. "PINK! Some of the most diehard soldiers I've ever met eat little pink _rocks_!" He fell to his knees and actually had to put one hand on the ground to brace himself before he fell over.

"We do not eat rocks!" Ironhide bellowed from the direction of the transmitter. "We grind them into a powder that we mix with Eltakin fluid and _drink_ it you moron!"

"SLUSHIES!" Epps cackled with glee as he finally fell over and ended up cackling from the ground as he stared up at the sky, the occasional giggle escaping him.

"What are 'slushies'?" Red asked as he looked up from where he was holding two paneling for Ratchet to weld together. The other 'Bots all shrugged just as baffled.

"They're frozen fruit drinks," Sam called out to the red mech with a smile. Red tilted his head quizzically but Ratchet snapped something at him and he went back to steadying the panels for the frustrated medic. Sam and the other humans snickered at the Autobots confused looks. "Never mind," Sam told them. "So since you're on Earth now, are you going to stop looking since you have our gas now or what?"

"We can never really stop looking," Optimus told him. "However, our main priority at the moment is to regroup with our comrades, then we shall deal with the subject of Energon. THAT IS IF WE EVER STOP ARGUING LONG ENOUGH TO GET THAT SLAGGIN THING UP AND RUNNING!" he bellowed the last part at the three mechs all still bickering by the transmitter. Sam and the other humans all clamped their hands over their ears, and Optimus looked back at them sheepishly. "Sorry."

Sam smiled at him as he glanced back at the others. "So do you think you'll get it up and running by tomorrow?"

"One can only hope," Optimus sighed. "We're keeping a ongoing scan of the sky, but I also have Red keeping track of all the human's emergency frequencies just in case there's a sudden report of incoming 'asteroids'."

Will nodded. "Smart."

Optimus gifted the ranger with a wily grin. "Yes, I thought so." Will smirked back at the other commander, and they shared a secretive smile. Sam and Epps just rolled their eyes.

"So how many incoming 'asteroids' are we watching for?" Epps asked curiously.

"Nine," Optimus, 'Bee and Sam all replied simultaneously. Both rangers just _stared_ at the small group in complete undisguised shock.

"_Nine_?" Will gapped in disbelief. "I thought we were trying to be inconspicuous."

Optimus shrugged. "I'm sure your government will come up with something to explain all these so called phenomenon's."

Epps let out a scathing huff. "Have you actually _listened_ to our government officials?"

Optimus tilted his head confused but said nothing as both Sam and Will rolled their eyes. "Thankfully it's an election year," Sam muttered.

"Don't _say_ that!" Epps yelped horrified. "Do you know how many _flyers_ I keep finding under my windshield wipers?" The other two humans laughed at this and both 'Bee and Optimus glanced at each other confused before they shrugged it off as yet another oddity of the humans.

They all watched the other three play around with the transmitter for a while before Will spoke up. "By the way," he called up to Optimus. "Just how _did_ Ironhide get all those dents in his head?" he asked and all of them were startled when Optimus burst out into laughter.

"Let's just say it's been an interesting few days," Optimus smirked down at the Ranger. "Ask 'Hide about it later. I'm sure you'll find it fascinating."

"Hey Optimus!" 'Hide voice followed the statement. "Do you know what this piece is for?" the gunner asked waving a large processor in the air. "We can't figure out where it fits!"

"_Now_ you want my opinion?" Optimus called back amused. "How in the Matrix should I know?"

"Right then," Ironhide turned back to the others. "Should I start an 'unknown slag' pile?" Ratchet pointed to a somewhat clear spot in between his tools and other assorted items and thus a new pile was born.

Optimus shook his head at the group. "This may take a while," he muttered, and the humans snickered.

"Well," Epps said as he stretched his arms above his head. "I don't know about you guys, but I can't keep up with the 'Bots bizarre hours. I'm gonna go catch a few Z's," he announced as he turned and began heading for the bunks. "Tell me how it works out!" The others all waved goodnight as Will trotted over to his friend, stating that he too was going to get some rest since there was nothing he could really help with at the time.

Sam watched them go longingly as he tried to stifle his own yawn. With all the excitement, he hadn't realized just how late it had actually gotten, but he was determined to remain up with his friends as moral support if nothing else. It was only a few hours later just before dawn when 'Bee was startled out of his observations as Optimus gave his shoulder a gentle nudge. Optimus gestured down at the human with a slight tilt of his head, and Bumblebee glanced down surprised to realize that Sam had fallen asleep in his hand.

"Perhaps you should put him to bed," Optimus told him as they looked down at the slumbering boy. 'Bee nodded and gave the boy a gentle poke with his finger.

"I don't want to go to school…" Sam murmured before he managed to open his eyes completely and stared at the stars above him. "What am I doing outside?"

The two 'Bots chuckled at the human who was clearly not awake just yet. "Get him to bed," Optimus ordered, and 'Bee grinned as he turned to take his human to the barracks.

Grateful that Sam always left his window open, 'Bee managed to maneuver the human through the small hole and onto the mattress beneath it. Sam amazingly snored through the whole process, and 'Bee chuckled. "Sleep well Sam. You're safe here," the yellow 'Bot murmured as he pushed the window frame down, placing a barrier between the slumbering boy and the noise coming from the court yard.

* * *

Barricade groaned at the words that emanated from the communicator that he was using to eavesdrop. "Oh gag me…"

* * *

The bed was so comfortable; so soft and warm that it would have to be a crime to leave its soft embrace. At least that's how Sam saw it as he burrowed his face deeper into the pillow. A quick glance at his new wristwatch showed a bright three in the afternoon, and Sam groaned as he rolled back over. Strange how the hardest bed could seem like the softest feathers when one was extremely tired. Sam rolled over and away from the window and the bright light that insisted on flooding into his tiny room.

He had just found a comfortable position when he was suddenly shaken out of bed violently at the resounding "boom" that was echoing from the courtyard. The sound of glass breaking was almost unnecessary as shards flew inward from the force of the blow, littering his bed and floor with the sharp, deadly objects. Cursing as he fell to the floor with a thud, Sam instantly scooted under his bed and ducked his head to protect himself from the raining shrapnel.

After a few moments of silence, he finally slid out and clambered to his feet, grateful that he had fallen asleep with his shoes still on as he ducked out into the hallway where the two half dressed rangers could already be found. Both of the older men were completely free from debris since their rooms were on the opposite side of the building and furthest from the blast.

"Sam!" Will exclaimed when he saw the few pieces of glass still in the boy's hair, instantly going into parent mode. "Are you alright? What happened?" he asked as he started picking a few of the larger pieces from the boy's mop.

"Window shattered," Sam murmured, a little embarrassed at having the man fuss over him.

"Can anyone explain to me what the fuck was that?" Epps demanded as he tried to shove his bare feet into his boots before they got out the door and onto the dirt.

"How the hell should I know?" Will replied as he stopped grooming Sam and threw on his t-shirt. Sam would have snickered at the fact that it was inside out and backwards had he not been so worried for his friends. "Let's get out there and find out," the captain muttered as they all made their way to the main door and stepped out into the bright sunshine.

Sam wrinkled his nose at the sudden smell of burnt plastic and scorched metal that instantly wafted over him and he pulled his collar up over his nose in an attempt to block the foul odor. '_That's worse than the cab_,' he thought with disgust as the three made their way to the main courtyard.

The two rangers had both pulled out their modified plasma guns and were doing an automatic sweep of the perimeter, instantly falling into a defensive formation. Sam slowed down to give the older men room to work as they moved ahead of him. "I don't see him," Epps stated as he looked upwards at the sky, probably searching to see if Starscream was the cause of the mass explosion. Sam jerked, startled as he too looked up apprehensively for any sign of the disguised Decepticon. What they all saw however was a plume of smoke coming from the vicinity where the Autobots had been the night before. The rangers shared puzzled looks before they finally turned a corner and came across Ratchet, flat on his back in the middle of the roadway.

"RATCHET!" Sam gasped as he made his way towards the still dazed mech. Looking about the courtyard, Sam could see Optimus climbing to his feet dazedly some yards away and Ironhide climbing out of a demolished shed, cursing nonstop in Cybertronion. Will was already running towards his position and Sam noticed Epps wandering over to gloat over the security chief. Red Alert, it seemed had been thrown _through _the fence due to the force of the blast and into his own moat where just his feet were visible sticking out of the trench since the red mech had apparently gone in head first.

Sam would have snickered at the ironic sight had he not been so distraught as he looked around for his large yellow guardian. "'BEE!" he shouted, looking around frantically.

"I'm here!"

Sam whirled around to see Bumblebee quickly jogging over from the vicinity of the main hanger. "I was in recharge," he stated as he too knelt down next to Ratchet. "What happened? Was it an attack?"

Ratchet let out a hacking cough as the younger yellow 'Bot helped him sit up. "It was an attack alright," he snarled as he finally managed to get himself upright. "Slagging piece of _crap_!"

Sam frowned at them before glancing out into the yard where a rather large crater could now be seen as the smoke finally cleared. He blinked in surprise at the hole. "What happened?" he asked as Ratchet finally managed to get back to his feet.

"I'll tell you what happened," Ratchet snarled. "OPTIMUS PRIME!" he bellowed. "YOU ARE HEREBY BANNED FROM ANY AND ALL FUTURE PROJECTS! I swear you are worse than _WHEELJACK_!"

Optimus stared at his medic blankly, still slightly out of it from the force of the explosion. "ALL _I_ DID WAS FLIP A SWITCH!" Optimus finally became coherent enough to holler back. "It was _your_ slagging hack job that was the cause of the explosion!"

"**Dented like a slagging slice of Swiss cheese, full of holes as my own team tries to kill me**!" Ironhide was growling as he made his way over, Will now seated in the palm of his hand trying his hardest not to laugh at the situation.

Sam moved over towards Bumblebee for the Autobot to pick him up as they all made their way over to the crater. "That had to have been a hell of a fire ball," Will mused as they looked down into the pit.

"SLAG IT!" Ratchet bellowed. "We have to start from _scratch_ now! And who knows how much time we have with the others inbound."

"Hey Ratchet," Epps voice suddenly carried over the courtyard. "You better get over here!"

Ratchet looked up sharply at the human who was still standing next to the moat and the still unmoving security chief. The group hurried over to their side, and Ratchet instantly jumped down into the pit to check on his patient. "Slag, he hit his head again," Ratchet muttered as studied the other 'Bots still form. "Help me get him out of here."

Both 'Bee and 'Hide set their respective humans down as they scrambled down to assist the medic in moving Red to a more manageable position. Optimus leaned down, took hold of the red mech's arm and helped them haul him out of the moat. "I've got him," Optimus announced as he helped shift the other mech upright and managed to lay him out on the ground as the other three climbed out of the moat.

All three moved out of the way as Ratchet immediately began tending his patient. "I can't find anything," he announced as he looked at the different scans he was taking.

"Is he going to be alright?" Sam asked as he and the other humans all stood back from the working medic.

"Can't tell yet but I thin- Ack!" Ratchet jumped back as Red Alert suddenly bolted upright. He stared straight ahead for a while before finally turning to look from one 'Bot to another.

"Um, Red?" Optimus called out tentatively. "Are you alright?"

Red turned his gaze towards his leader. "Why yes, Optimus Prime. Thank you for your concern but as you can see, it is quite unnecessary." Everyone just _stared_ in shock at the calm, steady tone that Red Alert was presenting to them. Red looked about innocently. "Did something happen?" he asked concerned. They all just continued to stare at him.

"Well I'll be." Ironhide mused. "Seems like that last hit knocked some sense into him."

Red Alert turned to look at the gunner in puzzlement before there was a sudden snapping sound and Red's head suddenly twitched to the left as his optics brightened. Red looked over at the courtyard and the large crater before he suddenly gasped. "PRIMUS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! _EVERYONE TAKE COVER_!" The red 'Bot suddenly flipped over onto his stomach and belly crawled back into the moat. "Everyone! What are you doing? Get under cover! We're being attacked!"

Ironhide wandered over and looked down into the moat and the 'Bot hidden there who was priming his guns. "Nope, I was wrong. He's still crazy."

They all groaned as Red Alert poked his head out of the hole before ducking down again only to pop back up, looking for the entire world like some demented whack-a-mole game. The three humans snickered. "What?" Red Alert was asking the other Autobots. "What is it? We are being attacked, aren't we?"

"No Red, we are not being attacked." Optimus sighed as he once again leaned down to help the other 'Bot back out of the moat. "The transmitter just exploded."

"Oh," Red murmured as he allowed his commander to help haul him out of the ditch. He looked over at the crater once again. "So what do we do now?" he asked.

"Start over I guess," Optimus sighed as he looked down at the wreckage toeing a still smoking piece of metal.

Ironhide sighed as he looked about the carnage. "Okay. Engineers, we are not."

"We're all doomed," Ratchet bemoaned as they all looked down at the crater. "Well, I don't believe that we're going to get anything else done today."

"No kidding," Optimus muttered as they all turned to troop back into the hanger. The three humans glanced at each other sadly. It was clear that the Autobots were completely dejected by the day's events

Red Alert was still looking down at the hole when he turned back to the retreating group. "What about the reports?" he called out after them.

"It's quite alright," Optimus called back over his shoulder. "We don't really need to document _this_ fiasco."

"No, not that!" Red clarified. "I mean the human's!"

They all froze and slowly turned back to the lone Autobot still standing in the courtyard. "What?" Optimus asked puzzled.

"The human's reports! The one about the incoming asteroids!"

"WHAT?" everyone shouted as they all suddenly darted back towards the yard.

"Why didn't you _say_ anything?" Ratchet demanded as he too activated his radio.

"What are they saying?" Ironhide demanded.

"Do they know when they're going to land?" Optimus added.

"Or better yet, _where_ they're going to land?" Ironhide continued.

"I'm not picking up anything on my own emergency frequency's," Ratchet announced as he too turned to the red mech. "Are they saying anything else?"

"No, nothing else so far," Red declared as he went back to listening.

"Sam!" Optimus shouted as he turned to the humans who were still standing in the entryway of the main hanger. "Could you and Will get in touch with Keller? We need those incoming coordinates and we have to get there _before_ the humans do."

Sam nodded and Will cupped his hands around his mouth as he called out, "what should we tell him?"

"Tell him that the incoming asteroids could possibly be our comrades and that we need the quadrants for all nine-"

"Optimus!" Red suddenly spoke up fearfully. "They're only talking about five," he explained as worry and panic beginning to creep into his voice. "They're saying that there are only _five_ incoming asteroids."

The other 'Bots all looked at one another, completely horrified at all the possible implications that the smaller number could possibly mean. There was only one thought that flew through all their CPU's.

* * *

"Slag," Barricade growled in the quiet of the Witwicky garage. He knew what had happed to the small convoy of Autobots… _Decepticons_.


	15. Everybody Panic!

Chapter Fifteen: Everybody Panic!

"What do we do?" Ironhide demanded hysterically. "_What do we do_? The transmitter's scrap and our personal radio's can't do long distance sending into space!"

"Well, we don't have time to build another one," Optimus replied just as frantic. "We'll just have to think of something else."

"Think? Prime, I'm not paid enough to think!" Ironhide shouted back at him. "In fact, I'm not paid at all!"

"Slag it! Who cares whether or not you think?" Ratchet shouted angrily. "Optimus, help me gather my things! If any of them are injured I'm going to need them!"

"Now hang on," Optimus called out, halting the EMT unit in his tracks. "We still don't know the situation-"

"Slag the situation! I'm not about to lose him again Prime! I'm _not_!"

"Ratchet, we know he's alright. We heard him-"

"We didn't hear _anything_!" Ratchet cried out frantically. "All we got were garbled phrases!"

"How will we get their trajectory?" Ironhide suddenly questioned. "If the humans get there first-"

"We just have to ensure that they don't!" Optimus replied doggedly.

"I think that's you cue." Sam was startled when the phrase was suddenly whispered into his ear. "You should really go contact Keller," Will continued as they watched the Autobots arguing. "Let him know of the situation before these guys go out by themselves and get into trouble."

"Me?" Sam cried out in disbelief, becoming near hysterical himself from the spreading panic. "Why don't you go contact him? You're an adult; you should have an easier time of it! Besides, they never listen to me!"

"Aren't _you_ the Autobots dignitary? This is your job, not ours," Epps argued seriously.

"But I have no idea what to say!" Sam protested.

"Well, to start with, he's going to have to do some damage control so those wigged out scientist don't start studying those incoming 'asteroids' too closely," Will began.

"Oh hell," Epps growled. "I didn't even think of that. Those geekazoids are going to be all over the place aren't they? What with this being a 'historic phenomenon' and all."

"That's why we have to get in touch with Keller," Will explained. "Also, I think we need to get some different cars for ourselves so they have something to imitate when they arrive-"

"Ironhide! Stand down, slag it!" Optimus suddenly bellowed drawing the humans' attention back to the still panicking 'Bots.

"But Prime!" Ironhide protested but nonetheless powered down his cannons. "We have no idea what happened to them! It's best to go prepared!"

"There's no proof that there's anything wrong!" Optimus argued as he placed a hand on 'Hide's shoulder keeping the gunner firmly in place. "It could be that Prowl decided to split up to search for Red Alert."

"Optimus, we don't _know_ that," Ratchet came to Ironhide's defense. "It could be that they were attacked en-route. For once, I agree with him. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Did anyone stop to think that it's possible that the incoming mechs aren't the others but rather incoming Decepticons instead?" Red suddenly muttered off handedly. Everyone just froze in their tracks and all of them turned to just _stare_ at Red Alert. He glanced around at their flabbergasted looks in surprise. "Well we don't _know_ that it's Prowl and the others… right?"

Ironhide glanced over at Ratchet. "Just how hard did he hit his head?" Ratchet shrugged.

"You know, he could be right," Will called out to the mechs. "It could explain why it's a smaller number."

"That could be what Wheeljack was trying to tell us! That the Decepticons are inbound!" Ratchet cried out going back into panic mode.

"SLAG IT!" Optimus bellowed, startling his two companions standing next to him. "THAT JUST MAKES IT EVEN MORE OF A PROBLEM! _SAM_!"

Sam snapped to attention. "Yes sir?"

"Now it's more important than ever for you to get in touch with Keller. If it isn't our comrades and it's Decepticons, then any humans in the vicinity could all be possible targets!" Sam nodded and grabbed hold of Will's sleeve, tugging the ranger with him. Will in turned grabbed Epps, and the three made their way to the radio room.

"Red, help me with my guns!" Ironhide shouted behind them.

"We still should bring my things!" Ratchet repeated. "They should be a higher priority, right Optimus?"

"This is not a camping trip!" Optimus hollered at them.

* * *

"Morons," Barricade muttered as the bickering faded when Sam went into a building. "The whole lot is slagging crazy!"

* * *

"-_We're still not sure where exactly they're going to land,_-" Keller was saying over the radio some time later. "-_Some of the scientists_ _have projected somewhere in the High Desert in San Bernardino._-"

"That's a two hour drive!" Will exclaimed in dismay.

"-_Well that's what NASA is saying though it's just a projected location. No one knows for sure, but we _do_ know that they'll enter the atmosphere within the hour.-_"

"Damn it," Sam muttered in dismay. "They're not going to be happy."

"Well, look at it this way. We don't have to worry about any people being in the area," Epps added sourly.

"Thanks' John," Will said into the microphone. "We'll try to figure it out from our end."

"-_No problem,_-" Keller replied. "-_I'll try and get some damage control going here as well. They won't be happy, but we'll try to classify that area a no fly zone and ensure that it's quarantined off but it's becoming difficult. As space programs from around the world are wanting entrance into the US to examine these phenomenon's._-"

"Great, not only are we getting more egg heads, but foreign egg heads," Epps scoffed.

Will elbowed him in the gut and Sam said good-bye as they severed the connection. "Well, who wants to tell the Autobots?" Will asked cheerfully.

"Not me!" Both Sam and Epps replied in unison and both of them glared at one another.

Will looked back and forth at the stare down. "Well, someone has to tell them!"

"Sam?" 'Bee's voice suddenly echoed through the open doorway. "Did you get in touch with him yet?"

Sam startled at his friend's uncanny timing, and he glanced at the two other men who were already shutting down the radio system. With a sigh, Sam stood and made his way out the door, the rangers soon following right behind him. "Yeah, we did," he confirmed to the large 'Bot as he stepped into the sunlight.

'Bee just looked at him expectantly. "And?" 'Bee prompted.

Sam glanced back at the adults who were both standing some distance behind him, leaving him alone to explain the situation. He sent them a nasty glare. "It's not good," Sam admitted to his friend as 'Bee leaned down for Sam to climb up. "He said the projected crash zone is in southern California in San Bernardino."

'Bee did a quick calculation. "But that's miles away!" 'Bee shouted, already turning around and instantly began jogging towards the main hanger. Sam struggled to maintain his balance as 'Bee entered the building. "Optimus! We have trouble!"

"What now?" Optimus muttered as he set down Ironhide's spare cannon and made his way to his youngest cadet. 'Bee simply lifted Sam upward, and, when he was finally able to get somewhat situated, Sam repeated Keller's message. "Slag," Optimus muttered before turning back to the other three. "GEAR UP! We have to go _now_!" he called out, already stepping out of the building.

The other three all glanced at Optimus surprised, then at one another before they quickly grabbed the last of what they could and followed their leader out the door. Optimus didn't even pause in his steps as he bent down and grabbed hold of the two rangers who were only just arriving at the main hanger after having jogged all the way there from the radio room. The rangers didn't even complain as they were hauled around like luggage as the group all trooped out of the complex as quickly as possible.

Passing Epps and Will over to Ironhide once on the opposite side of the moat, Optimus instantly began shifting. Ensuring that the three humans were out of harm's way the others quickly followed suit, changing into their own alt forms and soon an assortment of different vehicles sat in their place. With a quick pause to allow Sam to climb into 'Bee's cab and for the rangers to both pile into Ironhide the five vehicles were soon on their way in the direction of the main highway.

"Who do you think it is?" Sam asked as soon as they were on the road and somewhat away from the others.

"Wish I could tell you," 'Bee muttered as he maneuvered around the dips in the road leading away from the base. "We all just assumed that it would be the others. That it could be Decepticons…"

"You're worried there could be a fight," Sam guessed as they all flew down the road.

"The only ones who even know that the slagging war is even over are the ones that were here for the last battle against Megatron," 'Bee explained as they coasted down a rather steep hill. "Our companions don't even know there's no longer anything to fight over."

Sam slouched down in his seat guiltily and gave the steering wheel a comforting pat. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Oh, no. Sam it wasn't your fault. You just did what you had to do. It was what Optimus wanted you to do- ensure that Megatron didn't get a hold of the Cube. Though shoving it into Megatron's spark cavity instead of Optimus' was a stroke of genius…" 'Bee trailed off and Sam nodded sadly when he suddenly blinked in surprise as something shiny dropped past his vision.

"Dang it," Sam muttered as he reached up and found some glass still in his hair.

"What is it?" 'Bee asked.

"Oh, its nothing," Sam groused as he flipped down the visor and began carefully picking out the small clear shards. "When the transmitter went up, it blew out my windows," he explained as he rolled 'Bee's window down to pitch the glass out.

"WHAT?" 'Bee cried out in shock. "What do you mean it blew them out? Are you okay? Were you injured?"

"Nah, I'm fine," Sam muttered as he picked out some more glass. "Still in the same clothes as yesterday too…"

"Err, sorry about that," 'Bee felt the need to apologize.

"Not your fault," Sam told him gently. "I understand that you've had other things on your mind."

'Bee sighed and began drifting back, allowing the others to pull ahead of him so they may speak more privately. "I'm just still upset about… things…"

Sam sighed himself and he slouched down into his seat. "I know," he murmured as he watched the sun setting in the distance, "and I know how much it cost you to swallow your pride and allow our… 'guest' over."

"It isn't so much that," 'Bee admitted as they finally pulled onto the highway. "Just that, well, we don't know anything about him and he _is_ a Decepticon…" Bumblebee trailed off as he suddenly realized that he _did_ know something about Barricade. That was if the 'Con's conversation with Judy Witwicky was really the truth or just some elaborate lie.

"We may not know anything about his past, but we do know his present," Sam insisted, oblivious to the 'Bot's thoughts, "and right now he wants nothing to do with Starscream, same as us."

"But how long will that last?" 'Bee persisted doggedly. "Who knows what's going on in that malfunctioning processor of his? He could just be waiting for the other Decepticons to arrive so they can overthrow Starscream and he can take over as leader of the Decepticons himself!"

* * *

"Hmm, tempting…"

* * *

"'Bee," Sam murmured unenthusiastically, tired by the repeating argument. "I have to admit that I don't know a lot about your war. But I just couldn't leave him to die. I couldn't have that on my conscious. Not after Mission City." There was a pause. "Not after Jazz…"

There was silence for a long time when Bumblebee let out another sigh. "I'm sorry Sam," 'Bee finally muttered. "I do understand why you wanted to help him, I really do but it just that he's done so much in the past. He's harmed my friends, comrades. Nearly killed some of them…"

"Nearly?" Sam repeated. "Never succeeded?"

Bumblebee was quiet for a while before warm air wafted into the cabin. "I don't think he's done so outright. I'm not quite sure."

Sam looked down at 'Bee confused. "What do you mean? I thought that he was your opposite on the battlefield or something."

* * *

"Or something…"

* * *

"Well, um. To tell you the truth…"

Sam glanced down at the dash, confused. "What? What is it?"

'Bee sighed. "I actually was in very few battles on Cybertron," he admitted softly. "The others like to be very… overprotective of me."

"Really?" Sam asked surprised. "Why? You're a solider too, aren't you?"

"Well," Bumblebee paused, clearly embarrassed at what he was saying.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this," Sam told him sternly. He wasn't about to let his guardian off that easily. Not when it could mean learning something else about his large friend.

"Well… To tell you the truth, I'm actually one of the youngest if not _the_ youngest Autobot in existence," 'Bee suddenly confessed.

"You are?"

* * *

"He is?"

* * *

Bumblebee let out a depressed sigh. "Yeah, I believe I am. I think even the twins are older than me… They don't act it but they are."

"Wow," Sam murmured, stunned at the admission. "I didn't realize…"

"-_Look alive everyone,_-" Ratchet's voice suddenly wafted through the radio. "-_My scanners just picked up the incoming asteroids entering Earth's outer atmosphere._-"

"-_What's the status on those scientists and alien groupies?_-" Optimus asked.

"-_Keller came through,_-" Ratchet announced. "-_Police are being dispatched to block off the area from all civilians._-"

"-_Which means we'll have to go in through the back door,_-" Ironhide groused.

"-_We'll figure it out when we get there. All right everyone,_-" Optimus' began. "-_This is it. I want everyone on full alert when we reach the desert. Ironhide, Bumblebee, I want you to get the humans to minimum safe distance before engaging contact with the incoming mechs and- _-"

"-SLAG IT ALL TO THE PITS!-"

Everyone was forced slammed on their breaks as Ratchet, who was leading the pack, suddenly threw on his lights and let loose his siren full blast as he screeched to a halt and pulled a u-turn right there in the middle of the highway. A few humans out and about blared their horns, but when Red Alert soon followed suit and activated his own sirens and lights as he pulled around and took off after Ratchet, everyone pulled to the side of the road and out of the way of the two emergency vehicles.

Each of the other Autobots had to scramble to suddenly turn around and take off after the two fleeing mechs. "-_What in the world happened_?-" Ironhide bellowed as he gunned it to catch up to Ratchet, much to the enjoyment of his two passengers. Sam just held on and tried not to throw up at the increased speed.

"-_One of the units suddenly jerked off course_!-" Ratchet explained frantically. "-_And the others all turned to follow that one_!-"

"-_You mean we have to go all the way back to the base_?-" Ironhide lamented.

"-_Worse_!-" Ratchet cried out. "-_They're heading straight for the city_!-"

* * *

"Slag," Barricade muttered as he opened the garage door and pulled out into the driveway. Activating his scanners, he could already see the five incoming mechs heading straight for the city's skyline. '_Still an Earth's thirty minutes away before they land,_' he concluded as he calculated their trajectory. '_Just _where_ they'll land is still anyone's guess._' He still didn't know how far out the Autobot First Arrivals were, but it was probably still quite a ways off even with Ratchet and apparently Red Alert clearing the streets as they made their way back to the city.

"To go, or not to go…" he muttered as he watched the other four lights trying desperately to catch up to the one spiraling out of control. "I don't want to go," he muttered, "but I got to go… Slag it." He glanced around at the quiet neighborhood where a majority of the humans were just sitting down to dinner or settling down in front of the television. "Oh slag," he muttered and with one quick glance around the neighborhood, the Mustang took that daring first step and pulled out of the driveway and into the street.

Ensuring to stay on the back roads and in side alleyways, Barricade made his way into the city slowly but surely while keeping a spare scanner on the lookout for Starscream possibly hovering over the city. He weaved his way throughout the maze of the city streets and made his way towards the city's small park. Finding an out of the way parking lot, he moved himself into a corner and dimmed all his lights as he watched the five asteroids. He managed to send out a single ping towards the group, and the returning signal was definitely a different frequency than any Decepticon he knew of. Clearly, these were Autobots.

"Well, at least Starscream is still out numbered," he mused as he watched a minivan suddenly jerked to a halt while attempting to slow down. It was quite amusing to the 'Con as humans suddenly slammed on their brakes as they spotted him in his dark little corner, and Barricade couldn't help but flair his lights once as a group of teenagers speed by. They nearly took out a fence in their hast to slow down.

'_Morons,_' Barricade snickered as he watched them go at a more sedate pace. With one more scan of the area, Barricade sighed as he pulled out of his little hidey-hole and made his way towards the edge of the city. "This better be worth it…" he muttered as he rolled along.

"-_Ratchet,_-" Optimus' voice suddenly blared over the transmitter turned watch he was using to listen in. "-_How much further is it_?-"

"-_We should be at the city limits in ten Earth minutes,_-" Ratchet replied, his voice still carrying over his amount of panic.

"Still not enough time," Barricade mused aloud as he pulled over to the side of the road to watch the five bright lights in the sky. "SLAG!" he suddenly yelped as the one wavering light suddenly shifted once more and tilted downward at what had to be a thirty degree angle and barreled towards the Earth's surface. Two managed to stay on his tail, but the other two couldn't shift their angles that fast and flew past the rapidly falling three and went further out into the city.

"Well, this'll be entertaining," Barricade mused as he flicked on his lights and headed towards the plummeting three, as they were the closest. Now if only he could get there without drawing any more human's attention.

* * *

"-_They've hit_!-" Ratchet announced as he put on some more speed, which Sam didn't even think was possible as he clung to the arm rest for all he was worth. 'Bee had some great shock absorbers but the speed was still making him ill as the scenery just blurred by. "-_One of them was definitely in trouble too_!-" Ratchet continued.

"-_How could you tell_?-" Ironhide demanded.

"-_One of them couldn't control his decent. It was more like he was freefalling than actually flying._-"

"-_Could you tell what's wrong with him_?-" Red Alert suddenly piped up frantically, fear evident in his voice.

Ratchet suddenly realized that while Wheeljack could be all right, it could just as well be Inferno who could be damaged. "-_Still unknown. I'll have to see for myself what the problem is._-"

"-_Did they all land in the same vicinity_?-" Optimus asked.

"-_Negative,_-" Ratchet replied instantly. "-_Two went further south._-"

Optimus' sigh could be clearly heard by everyone else. "-_Alright. Ratchet, which group was the one that had the problems_?-"

"-_The group of three,_-" Ratchet replied already making a turn towards that vicinity of the city.

"-_Right then. We have no choice but to split up. You, 'Bee and Red will go check out the first three, see what you can do. If it _is_ Decepticons, do not engage until I say so. Ironhide, you and I will go pick up the strays._-"

"-_Fun,_-" Ironhide grumbled as he pulled up the city maps and turned down a side street.

"-_Good luck_!-" Red Alert called out as he and the other two turned left towards the western part of the city, as Ironhide and Optimus turned right towards the east.

"-_Where did they land_?-" Bumblebee sent out, wondering where it was that they were actually going as they speed along.

"-_From what I can tell, they landed in the community center,_-" Ratchet announced as they raced through the streets, cars moving rapidly out of their way.

"Which one?" Sam asked puzzled as he grasped 'Bee's steering wheel as they turned a rather sharp corner.

"-_The Carrolton,_-" Ratchet replied absently as they turned another corner.

"You're kidding!" Sam gasped in surprise before he began laughing hysterically.

'Bee ran a scan over his human curiously. "What? What is it?"

"You'll never guess what event they're having there this month!"

"What?" 'Bee asked utterly confused. "What are you talking about? What event?"

* * *

"'Exotic Car Show'…" Barricade read the sign aloud. "'Exclusively for one month by invitation only'..." he backed up and looked at the smoking hole in the roof of the building. "Well, not any more…" he mused cheerfully. Passing a scan over the building and he could detect the three mechs smack dead center inside the building. Two of them were hovering over the third that was obviously in trouble and in need of medical attention.

The sound of sirens soon echoed in the distance and with a sigh, Barricade backed up and drove across the street into an out of the way alley. "Either those 'Bots have uncanny timing… or they're just plain lucky. If it were Decepticons arriving, it would have been a slagging Star Trek convention…"

Settling down, he once again switched off his lights and got ready for the show.


	16. Back to School

Chapter Sixteen: Back to School

Optimus and Ironhide were able to reach the location of the second crash almost within moments of separating from their comrades. As they pulled up to the site of impact Optimus couldn't help but release a sigh of relief as he realized that it was thankfully in a rather out of the way complex on the edge of the city's limits. Quickly turning into the empty parking lot they made their way towards the one building that was obviously the point of impact if the damaged was anything to go by. A large hole marred the top corner of the building where the mech had apparently crashed through the brick wall, and most of the windows had been blown out due to the force of the blow.

The two trucks slowed down a little distance away and just stared at the still smoking structure. Both 'Bots were forced to quickly throw themselves into reverse when the closest wall suddenly just collapsed inward; the two backed sharply away from the dust cloud of brick and ash. Moving over towards another of the larger buildings to use as possible cover, they allowed the humans to find safety before transforming again. Optimus had already shifted back into his original form and trained one of his own cannons on the building to act as cover fire in case the new arrival became aggressive.

Will and Epps, meanwhile, just gawked at the building as they climbed out of the Top Kick and onto the black top. Will cringed as another piece of the building crumbled and allowed a small fire to creep from the building to the grass beside it. "Holy crap," Epps muttered as they stared at the damage. "Well, the college kids will be happy," he mused as they stared at the collapsed wall of the college's science building.

"He landed in the fucking school!" Will yelled back. "How could you find a bright side to this? Do you have any _idea_ how high our taxes will be next year?"

"Not really. I just tend not to think about it." Epps smirked, and Will just gapped at him as the sound of gears turning echoed behind them as Ironhide shifted into his own mech form.

"What do you think Prime?" Ironhide asked as the two studied the building.

"Well, he hasn't done anything yet, but that doesn't mean it's one of us," Optimus whispered back. "He could be injured or even unconscious."

"Or he's just playing possum till he gets a layout of the land," Ironhide retorted heatedly.

"True," Optimus agreed with a sigh. "We better go scope out the situation."

"Right," Ironhide nodded as he glanced back downward at the other two in the group. "You two stand back," he whispered down at them as he primed his cannons.

"Like hell we will," Will bit back as he yanked out his own weapon and charged it up.

"Damn it Will, stop acting like some slagging hero."

"I'm not! I'm just trying to provide you with back up!"

"Damn it Will, even _we_ have no idea who it is in there, and I will not have you in harm's way. You're human, remember?"

"Well I'm not going to let you go in there with out me!" Will argued back.

"Will! I am warning you. Don't make me lock you in a box."

"He'll do it too," Optimus added helpfully. "Believe me; I've seen him do it."

"You're not helping," Ironhide bit out, and both Epps and Optimus snickered at the continued bickering.

"All right, enough," Optimus commanded. "Ironhide, let's go."

"Good luck," Epps muttered as he steeped further back, eyeing the hole apprehensively watching for any Decepticons to suddenly leap out of the building and pounce.

"Epps," Will hissed at his comrade. "Show some backbone."

"We have no idea what, or _who's_ in there," Epps hissed back. "I don't know about you but I'm not exactly all keen to fight giant alien robots again anytime soon."

"Exactly," Optimus backed the ranger up. "That's why you _both_ are going to stay back here."

"What? But we've fought Decepticons before!"

"And I'm telling you this time you don't half to. Ironhide and I have everything under control."

"But-"

"Will," Ironhide growled out, eyeing the building for any movement in the smoke. "Stay put."

"What am I? A dog?" Will demanded.

"Woof," Epps joked and Will sent him a scathing glare.

"I'm serious," Optimus growled out. "We have no idea if that's an Autobot or not, so I want you both back here and out of harm's way."

"But Optimus!"

"No buts, just stay," Optimus ordered firmly and began slowly walking towards the building.

"Don't take it personally," Ironhide murmured down at the fuming ranger. "We'll bring you back a space rock," he called over his shoulder as he followed his superior.

"Don't bother!" Will called back, and Epps' shoulders began shaking in an attempt to suppress his snickers. "Oh shut up," Will groused.

The two Autobots, meanwhile, were creeping up to the smoking building, watching for any movement that indicated the other mech was up and about. Optimus made a small gesture, and Ironhide nodded in understanding before he made his way around to the other side so as they could both watch the gaping hole. Flipping on their infrared scanners they immediately began to search for anything out of the ordinary as they slowly made their way closer.

At first they saw nothing, and both wondered if it was possible that the mech had already left. Perhaps even before they arrived since there was absolutely nothing there that indicated that there had been a Cybertronion present. Then they saw it, and both of the Autobots had to take a moment to actually comprehend what it was that they were seeing. It was by far the last thing either of them even remotely expected.

There, situated in the middle of the room, was a giant microscope. The two Autobots just stared at the thing disbelievingly. "There's something you don't see every day," Ironhide muttered as they trained their cannons on what was obviously a Cybertronion in disguise. "You want to tell him that's not good camouflage or should I?"

"Shh!" Optimus hissed, though even he too found humor in the mech chosen alt form. Clearly, it was the closest mechanical item to their structures moving parts that he could find in such short notice, as there were no cars left in the parking lot. Optimus glanced around; glad that the college didn't have dormitories and that it was closer to the financial district than the housing units. As a result, there were no humans around to witness the two rather large robots standing in the middle of the parking lot save the two rangers watching the proceedings intently.

"Optimus!" Ironhide suddenly hissed, and he made a gesture towards the main road.

Optimus' joy was short lived, and he cursed as he could hear sirens that were most definitely not Ratchet or Red Alert coming closer to their position, obviously summoned by the building's fire system. "We're going to have to make this quick," he hissed at Ironhide, and the gunner nodded as he cocked both his cannons and aimed at the microscope.

"Ready," Ironhide announced.

Seeing that his comrade was all set, Optimus tried to initiate contact with the unidentified mech. "**Newly arrived mech,**" Optimus called out as he and Ironhide began moving towards the hole, closer to the still unmoving mech. "**State you name and rank or you will be fire upon**!"

"Well, at least you remembered to say it in Cybertronion this time," Ironhide grinned.

"'Hide," Optimus chastised. "This is not the time or the place!" Iornhide just shrugged as they both turned back towards the building.

There was silence for quite a while and the two mechs glanced at one another confused at the prolonged silence. Optimus was just about to repeat his order when the microscope finally made a move. "**PRIME**?" A rather familiar voice shouted back and they both backed up to give the other mech space as they saw the microscope shifting into the familiar form of a mech; a very _familiar_ mech.

Will and Epps blinked as yet another red mech suddenly exited from the smoke and wreckage and raised a hand in greeting. "Well, they ain't shooting yet so I suppose they know him," Epps muttered as he watched the three mechs intently, lowering his weapon that he had pulled out at Will's insistence.

"Just because they know him doesn't mean he was on their side," Will muttered, his gun still primed and ready in his hands. "Let's see what happens."

The red mech began speaking in the whirls and clicks of the Autobots' native language, and the two humans completely lost track of what was happening since they no longer could understand what was being said. "Well, Ironhide hasn't shot him yet, so we can only assume he's an Autobot," Epps muttered, putting his weapon away. Will said nothing, but powered-down and placed his own weapon back into his holster as he tried to understand what was going on by the Autobots' stances.

"**Greetings**!" The red mech was saying in Cybertronion."**Unit Perceptor, Commander of the Autobots Science division reporting for duty.**"

The two First Arrivals just stared at the other mech. "Well he certainly landed in the right place," Ironhide muttered in English much to the confusion of the two humans in the parking lot who were both creeping closer to the group of Autobots when they realized that the new arrival was not a threat.

Optimus nudged Ironhide slightly as he powered down his weapons and smiled in greeting. "**Perceptor, good to have you back.**"

"If we wanted to be confused out of our minds," Ironhide continued to grouse in English. Optimus turned to glare at him disapprovingly as Perceptor frowned at the odd language his comrades were speaking.

"**Good to be here, Optimus. Tell me. What is this strange planet like**?** What about the inhabitants**? **When can I set up my lab**?** I would like to take a sample of this strange turf.**" Perceptor was looking down at the black top with a rather bemused expression.

"**Oh, uh. Well,**" Optimus hesitated, unsure at the sudden change of topic.

"**For crying out loud**," Ironhide muttered. "**You just got here and you're already droning on about science**?** Can't you hold off for a single slagging second**?"

Perceptor frowned at the top kick. "**Good to see you as well Ironhide**," he muttered and the two 'Bots just stared at each other.

Optimus shook his head. Those two had never really gotten along as both of them came from completely different factions of the Autobots. With 'Hide's love of battle and Perceptor's distaste for confrontation they just never seemed to be able to work together. '_Just what I need, more complications…_' he thought sourly as they two continued to just glared at one another.

"Um, guys!" Will suddenly called out, and all three of the large mechs turned to glance down at the two humans who were trotting over to their position. The new 'Bot actually began leaning down to see them more closely when Ironhide stepped in his path, blocking his view.

"What is it Will?" Ironhide asked ignoring the scientist's irritated huff.

"It seems like those fire trucks are getting closer," Epps called upward. "We might want to scatter before they get here."

Optimus tilted his head in a very human like gesture as he listened. "Indeed. **Perceptor, where is your comrade**?" he suddenly switched to Cybertronion. "**There were two of you who landed here in this vicinity, correct**?** Why are you alone**?** Where is your teammate**?"

Perceptor just shrugged as he too glanced around. "**When we were reaching this planet's surface a rouge wind shear knocked us out of our trajectory and-**"

"**Can you explain that **_**after**_** we hide**?" Ironhide groused as lights could now be seen in the distance. "**They're getting closer.**"

Perceptor turned to glance at the flashing red and blue lights that were approaching at a rapid speed. "**Fascinating,**" he mused,"**what do the two colors symbolize**?"

"**They **'**symbolize' that we've gotta get our afts out of here, that's what they symbolize,**" Ironhide muttered as he reached down, scooped the two humans up and began moving away from the damaged building.

Scrambling, they all darted across the parking lot and quickly ducked behind another one of the larger building just as four fire trucks pulled up to the science building. The small group watched as an assortment of humans began piling out of the vehicles and started yanking their different equipment out as they tried to put out the blaze. Ducking back behind the building, Optimus motioned everyone back and they all stood flat against the wall keeping out of the human's line of sight. Ensuring that everyone was out of the way, he once again glanced at the humans who were fighting the various small fires that Perceptor's entrance had caused. It seemed as if they were too busy with containing the few flames to even notice the three Autobots hiding behind the other structure, and Optimus sighed in relief. He glanced back over his shoulder and gave them quick thumbs up before he made a shooing motion with his hand.

Creeping away towards the other side furthest from the humans, Optimus risked one last glance at the humans before following his comrades. His optics flashed in surprise as he suddenly counted the now _five_ fire trucks that rested in the parking lot. He hadn't heard another one pull up, and he was sure that it was only four that had originally arrived with the humans. Puzzled, Optimus hesitated, wondering whether or not it was another Cybertronion or if he should leave it with the humans on the off chance it wasn't when a familiar ping hit his communicator, and Optimus sighed in relief. It was Inferno.

"-_Optimus_-," Ironhide sent out in English, obviously in order to get on Perceptor's nerve as the scientist still had to learn the language yet. "-_What are you waiting for_? _Let's get out of here!_-"

"-_Hang on a slagging _second! _I think I found Perceptor's comrade,_-" he sent back quickly. "-_Shift forms and let's see what we can do with Perceptor since his form is immobile._-"

"-_A slagging microscope_-" Ironhide was complaining. "-_Why not a slagging cactus_?-"

Shaking his head, Optimus motioned the others, and with a final huff, Ironhide shifted and, after some harsh debating and negotiating, finally allowed Optimus to set Perceptor in his alt mode onto his flat bed. After the two humans climbed in, Optimus also transformed, and they began pulling away towards the college's farther entrance. The group of humans never noticed the extra fire truck slowly and quietly back up and pull away to follow the other two trucks as they battled the small blaze.

Once more on the open road, they set a course for the second crash site, and Optimus hung back to allow the large fire truck to pull alongside him. "-_**Welcome back Inferno**_-," Optimus sent on their open channel.

"-_**Optimus-**_," Inferno greeted. "-_**Good to see you still functional**__._-"

"-_**INFERNO**_!-" Ironhide suddenly sent upon hearing his best friend and fellow gunner's voice. "-_**You made it**_!_**What was your last hit count**_?_**I left off at three hundred thousand**__…_-"

"-_**Insane pursuit of entertainment during a slagging war…**_-" Perceptor groused.

Inferno let out a loud chuckle as they all tuned out the grumbling scientist. "-_**Hah**_!_**Then I've got you beat**_!_**Three fifty**_!-"

"-_**No way**_!-"

"-_**Enough,**_-" Optimus interrupted; amused at the banter the two had instantly fallen into. "-_**You two will have plenty of time to catch up later**__._-"

"-_**True,**_-" Inferno agreed with a chuckle. There was a pause before he activated his radio once again. "-_**Optimus, I know I haven't given you my report yet but I must ask you this before anything else**__..._-"

Optimus mentally smiled at the sudden hesitant and bashful tone the large red rig had adapted, and he decided to alleviate the other vehicles fears before anything else happened. "-_**Red Alert is completely functional and is doing quite well,**_-" Optimus told the other truck softly, knowing that the 'Bot was worried about his partner in not just battle, but in life as well.

The fire truck let out a relieved sigh. "-_**Thank Primus.**_-"

"-_**You're lucky that we all managed to reunite. From what I understand, Red Alert was knocked so far off course that it may have taken centuries to find him again. That he managed to come across that original signal that I sent out is just amazing,**_-" Optimus mused. "-_**That the rest of you managed to receive the second signal is just a Prime given miracle, I swear.**_-"

"-_**How did you manage to receive that signal anyhow**_?-"Ironhide joined the conversation. "-_**From what Ratchet said, it only transmitted about half the message before Optimus here torched the thing.**_-"

"-_**I did not**_!-" Optimus protested, much to the amusement of the two red mechs.

"-_**Optimus, I thought Wheeljack banned you from the engineering room permanently**_. _**What were you doing dealing with sensitive equipment**_?-" Perceptor sent out.

"-_**He was**_?-" Ironhide began laughing. "-_**Wait until I tell Ratchet**_!-"

"-_**Don't you dare**_!-" Optimus bellowed.

There were chuckles all around, and Ironhide quickly translated what was being said to his two passengers. "-_**We really didn't**_,-" Perceptor explained. "-_**We were actually going the opposite direction when we heard a signal, but we weren't sure whether or not it was you or just some random space noise.**_-"

Ironhide let out a low whistle. "-_**Talk about luck,**_-" he said. "-_**So wait, why were there only five of you**__?__** Red told us that you had met up with Prowl's team in space.**_-"

"-_**We did,**_-" Inferno confirmed. "**-**_**However we also ran into Decepticons a few days back when we were searching for Red.**_**-**"

"-_**What**_?-" Optimus shouted in surprise. "-_**What happened**_?_** Is everyone all right**_?_** You don't mean to say that the other four were-**_-"

"-_**Primus no**_!-" Perceptor exclaimed, horrified. "-_**We managed to push them back, and Prowl and the others all stayed behind simply to ensure that we weren't followed.**_-"

'_Thank Primus,_' Optimus sighed in relief at the news, glad that his friends and comrades were still alive and accounted for.

"-_**What about here**_?-" Inferno then asked concerned. "-_**What's the situation here**_? _**Is this the planet where you confronted Megatron**_?_** What are those slagging Decepticons planning**_? _**Is Megatron still on the move**_? _**What of the cube**_?-"

"-_**Well, that's kind of what we have to tell you**_!-" Ironhide said with a bit of glee. "-_**The war's over**_!_** Megatron is **_**dead**!-"

"-**What**?-" two voices screeched over the radio, and the two humans clamped their hands over their ears at the piercing sound of the word.

"-_**What do you mean he's dead**_?-"

"-_**What happened**_?-"

"-_**How did you manage to overtake him**_?-"

"-_**What about the group of Decepticons that were sent after him**_?-"

"-_**Did you mange to defeat him before they arrived**_?-"

"-_**What about the All Spark**_?-"

"-_**Your message said with Cybertron gone, that we were to consider this colorful planet our temporary home until Energon was found. What does this mean**_?-"

"-_**Does this mean there's no hope for rebuilding Cybertron**_?-"

"-_**What about the Energon**_?-"

"-_**Can we survive on this planet without it**_?-"

"-_**What about this planets native inhabitants**_?-"

"-_**We hid ourselves when that one group arrived as protocol yet Ironhide carries two within him**_.-"

"-_**What about a base of operations**_?-"

"-_**Will you two take a breath and let us answer**_?-" Ironhide bellowed. "-_**Honestly**_!-"

"-_**So very sorry,**_-" Perceptor apologized. "-_**But we are simply perplexed as to the particulars of the termination of all the conflict.**_-"

Ironhide groaned. "Can't he ever say anything normally?" he groused aloud.

"Ironhide," Optimus chided before once again addressing the other two 'Bots. "-_**There will be plenty of time to discuss everything later. What I want to know is what was going on with the other three in your convoy. Obviously one of them was in trouble.**_-"

"-_**Yeah, another reason why we left the battle early,**_-" Inferno explained. "-_**There was a serious injury, and we decided that we had to get him to safety as soon as possible and find that we had to find Ratchet first and foremost. We needed to find him desperately. Wheeljack may know some of the basics of first-aid from all his time spent in the med bay, but he still can't handle anything life threatening.**_-"

"-'_**Life threatening**_'?-" Optimus bellowed in shock. "-_**What happened**_? _**Who are you talking about**_? _**Is it really that dire**_?-"

The other two were quiet for a while before Perceptor finally sighed. "-_**Sunstreaker,**_-" he finally admitted.

"-_**What**_?-" Optimus cried out in surprise.

"-_**Let me guess, they were up to their usual tricks again,**_-"Ironhide muttered as they flew down the road.

"-_**Actually no**_,-" Perceptor countered. "-_**It wasn't even anything that the twins were doing. They weren't up to their insane antics, the 'Cons just got in a lucky shot.**_-"

"-_**And of course once one was down, the other twin, as you know, just becomes perfectly useless in a fight,**_-" Inferno continued.

"-_**Sideswipe was also damaged while he was tending his brother but it was nothing rather significant.**_-"

"-_**Didn't even allow Wheeljack to look him over. He just wanted Sunny fixed.**_-"

"Slag," Optimus muttered as he increased his speed as he headed for the opposite side of town where hopefully Ratchet was already tending his patient. "Ironhide, do you know the coordinates?" he demanded as the other two trucks increased their speed in an attempt to catch up to him.

"Not yet," Ironhide announced as he raced to catch up to his leader. "Ratchet's not answering his comm."

"Slag it!" Optimus shouted again as he rounded a corner. Not something a normal human could achieve with such a large vehicle.

"Ironhide, keep trying to get a hold of them. How long do you think it'll be before we reach the other side of the city?"

"Still quite a while yet," Ironhide announced as he turned a sharp corner.

"-_**HEY**_!_** Watch it**_!-" Perceptor shouted as he slid across the flat bed.

"-_**Well next time don't choose such a pointless form**_!-" Ironhide snapped.

"-_**Knock it off**_!-"Optimus bellowed. "-_**That's enough out of all of you**_!-"

The others murmured their apologies as they turned yet another sharp corner, all racing to meet up with the others before it was too late. Optimus and Ironhide were more than a little worried about the never-ending possibilities since neither of them knew the details of the situation and as a result they both pushed themselves to the limit as they flew through the city. It took them a while for them to finally reach the large building where the crash trajectory was projected, and the three vehicles all screeched to a halt within the parking lot.

It was completely deserted. There was no one in sight, not even humans in their fire trucks. Inferno and Optimus both shifted and unloaded Perceptor so he and Ironhide could both shift as well. "It's quiet here, Prime," Ironhide muttered as he stepped closer to the building. "Too quiet." The big rig nodded as he glanced at the smoking hole, and they all tried to see into the building.

"Optimus!"

They all froze and turned to see Red Alert coming around from the other side of the building. "Over here!" he called out before disappearing once again around the corner. Inferno was the first one to take off after the security chief and the others pelted after him, the two humans struggling to keep up as they ran. Screeching around the corner, they all froze at the sight before them.

"Holy Primus," Ironhide murmured as they just stared at the five mechs all surrounding a single unmoving mech still in his unaltered form.

"Optimus."

Optimus turned at Ratchet's voice to find him kneeling next to the unconscious mech, covered in a multitude of fluids and wearing a grim look on his face. Oddly enough, Sam was sitting on top of Sunny's open chest plate also covered in an array of different fluids as 'Bee reached down to help the boy up. Sideswipe, sitting next to Ratchet, was staring down at his inert brother's form in near hysterics as he continually stroked his brother's face.

The four new arrivals all turned towards the medic as they waited with bated breath to hear what Ratchet had to say and learn the fate of their injured comrade.


	17. Friends in Tight Spaces

Chapter Seventeen: Friends in Tight Spaces

Barricade had been watching the three heat signatures within the human building very intently as he waited for the arrival of the Autobots. Either the distant wail of sirens he was hearing was them or they were signaling that the humans were en-route which, with a damaged mech, was not a good thing. Barricade sighed as he continued his observations. He really should have been leaving to go back to the Witwicky house and their wonderfully, boring garage now that he knew that it was Autobots and not Decepticons that had arrived, but his slagging curiosity practically ensured that he was going to stay parked right where he was. He wondered briefly who it was that was injured. It was so odd... While during the war Barricade would have felt completely ecstatic at the thought of another Autobot on the brink of offlining, right now he just felt numb at the notion that another of their kind could possibly be lost, even if it was an Autobot.

Slipping back deeper into the shadow, he stared in disbelief when his scanners detected the two 'Bots exiting the building courtesy of a hole they had blown in the farthest back wall. They were obviously on the move; probably trying to get the injured mech to safety before the planet's native inhabitants arrived. "Slag, have to move," Barricade growled as he started pulling out of the alleyway… only to throw himself into reverse and scuttle back into the blessed darkness as an ambulance, a fire SUV and a very _familiar_ Camaro screeched into the parking lot. "Slag."

Staying in the gloom, Barricade was surprised as each one of the newly arrived Autobots instantly pulled out their weapons after transforming and fell into a standard defense formation. Barricade watched puzzled as the two rescue vehicles started a sweep of the area while it looked like 'Bee was actually arguing with Sam who kept pointing at the building and yelling back at his guardian. With a mental smirk, 'Cade switched on his audio receivers once again.

"Sam, for the last time, _stay here_!" Bumblebee instructed as he glared down at the small human standing on the blacktop. "We still don't know the situation."

"I am not going to be left behind!" Sam protested. "You brought me this far!"

"Sam, I will not have you in danger!" 'Bee shouted at the boy.

"I will not be shoved aside now!" Sam shouted right back, completely unfazed. "I want to go!"

"Sam," Ratchet tried as well only to have the human whirl around to glare at him.

"I will not be kept locked up like I'm made of glass!"

Red Alert glanced at him puzzled before going back to his sweep. "Well, of course you're not made of glass, you are an organic creature that-"

"Thank you! Somebody agrees with me!" Sam exclaimed as he whirled around once more to glare at 'Bee.

"Sam, it may be Decepticons," 'Bee tired one last argument. "We still don't know for sure-"

Ratchet had turned to watch the building intently during the continued arguing when he suddenly cried out in surprise. "Yes, we do! It's Wheeljack!"

The others all spun around just in time to see him take off around the building at full speed and disappear. Startled, 'Bee and Red both scrambled after their medic and flew around the building with Sam rushing desperately to catch up. Gasping for breath, Sam rounded the corner and froze at the sight of two more mechs, one red and one a silver and green, standing in front of a large hole that had obviously been shot out of the wall of the building behind them. The silver green mech held a third mech in his arms, still in his original state as he was obviously unconscious and unable to scan another form for himself to alternate into, while the new red mech was standing in front of the other two protectively, cannons primed and aimed at 'Bee and the others.

"**Halt, who are you**?" The red mech shouted in Cybertronion holding up his blaster threateningly.

"**Sideswipe, let 'em through! It's Ratchet!**" The second mech shouted, instantly setting his burden down on the ground.

The red mech almost dropped his cannons in shock, practically collapsing with the sheer relief. "**Thank Primus! Ratchet! You have to help! Sunny!**"

"**I know!**" Ratchet snapped already on the ground kneeling next to his patient.

"**Thank Primus you're here**," Wheeljack murmured. "**We've been trying to find you. I don't know how much longer he would have lasted if we couldn't find you**."

"**Well you found me**," Ratchet muttered as he continued checking over his patient. "**Slag, it looks like some of his fuel lines are punctured!**" he growled as he did a quick scan.

"Can you fix him?" Red asked, unknowingly speaking in English due to his worry. The other two glanced at him briefly at the strange language before returning their attention to the unconscious mech.

"**I'll do what I can,**" Ratchet muttered. "**He must have taken one right in the chest, his plating is pressing against his central core processor.**"

"What about his spark chamber?" Bumblebee suddenly asked in English purposefully so the others would understand what he was asking. 'Bee looked down at the unconscious mech fearfully, thinking that this was _far_ too close to what had happened to Barricade. "That's still alright, right?"

Ratchet glanced up at the youngling surprised before he yanked out a master scanning panel and passed it over the prone mech from head to foot. "No damage, thank Primus," he announced and Red, 'Bee and Sam all sighed in relief.

"**What**?" Sam watched worriedly as the red mech began yanking on Ratchet's arm. "**What's wrong**?"

"**Damn it 'Sides, give me room to work here!**" Ratchet shouted. "**Red! Grab him!**" he ordered as he pulled out a cutting torch and got to work prying the mech's chest plate open, the silver and green mech leaning down to assist him. Red reached down and dragged the still panicking mech to his feet and pulled him back from the others, giving them more room to work on the third.

"What is it? What's wrong with him?" Sam softly called upwards to 'Bee from where they stood a little ways away from the small group.

Bumblebee reached down and lifted Sam off the ground so they could speak more clearly and also to ensure that Sam did not get underfoot of the working mechs. "His name is Sunstreaker. The one that Red's holding back is his twin brother Sideswipe," 'Bee told him solemnly. Sam nodded as he came to the conclusion that the third mech had to be this "Wheeljack" that had originally made contact earlier that day. "Apparently, Ratchet thinks his fuel lines were hit."

"What?" Sam gasped in surprise. "Is that why he's in Stasis Lock?"

"Sam!" Ratchet shouted in shock though he never paused in his work. "How in the world did you learn that phrase?"

"Oh. Uh," Sam and 'Bee glanced at one another anxiously. "Um… I think I heard Ironhide say it once. I asked 'Bee about it," Sam tried to explain.

Ratchet did pause for a split second now to glance up and glare at 'Bee. "You couldn't have just lied to him?" he growled out as he went back to his work.

"I never lie to Sam, you know that!" 'Bee protested. Ratchet said nothing as he continued on working on his patient, but 'Bee knew that this particular conversation was _not_ over. The medic finally got a piece of the paneling off and handed it over to the other mech behind him as he began pulling different wires aside and pulled up a rather large tube.

Sam gasped as he now could clearly see the gashes cut into the piece and a neon pink fluid was spurting out of the holes. Ratchet cursed as he clamped a hand on a majority of the holes to try and slow the leaking as he snapped something to his companion. Sam was watched the proceeding apprehensively now that he knew what the pink colored liquid was and just how dire the situation was. Sunstreaker was losing Energon.

Wheeljack took hold of the tubing and placed his hands over Ratchets as the medic slipped his hands out and retrieved a rather odd gun like tool from one of his side compartments. Sam watched fascinated as he began filling in the holes with some black tar like substance, both mechs muttering softly as they worked. They both worked fluidly and hardly without any pause to clarify something. Clearly they were use to working together.

"**What in the world is going on?**" Sides' was shouting behind Ratchet as the two mechs working on his brother purposefully placed themselves in front of his vision, blocking his view of Sunny. "**What are you talking about? What's going on? What's wrong with him?**"

"**I've got most of it but he's still leaking fluids somewhere. I'm going to have to go in deeper for the last one,**" Ratchet muttered as he activated a different scanner and checked the different areas of Sunny's inner workings. "**Slag,**" Ratchet muttered as he moved some different wiring. "**I almost have to do a full scale operation! It's so far in that I would have to remove some of his internal working first before I would be able to reach it.**"

"**Wha-What**?" Sides shouted. "**Can't you fix him? You're the best medic in existence! You have to be able to fix him!**"

"**Damn it Sideswipe**!" Red Alert growled irritably, surprising the other mechs at his deep tone. "**Let him do his job!**" Sideswipe quieted down, but he still shifted nervously as he watched the others work.

Ratchet was checking the different lines when Wheeljack leaned towards him. "**Will you be able to save him**?" he whispered.

"**I have to try, Wheeljack. The last part that's been ruptured is in the far back and if we don't get it closed soon, his primary systems may offline**_**.**_" Ratchet replied determinedly. Wheeljack nodded and held up the paneling so Ratchet could have both hands free as he made his way through Sunstreaker's inner working. He went slowly as he pushed aside the wires and tubing piece by precious piece as he worked his way further in. "**Slag, it's too deep for me to reach and I can't take out any more of his core wiring to get to it, there's no time!**" he declared as he scanned the mechs vitals once again. "**He's too close to the end**!"

"**There must be something we can do**_**,**_" Wheeljack muttered.

Ratchet stared down at the small gap within the unconscious mechs wiring before he suddenly jerked up in stunned surprised and whirled around to stare at the other two in the small group. "That's it!" he cried out, startling 'Bee and Sam as he stood up and quickly made his way to their side. "Sam, you're the only one who can reach the puncture!"

"What?" Sam cried out in shock.

"The puncture is so deep within his chest cavity that I can't get to it with the small amount of time we have. I need you to climb in there and plug the leak."

Sam bit his lip, as he looked down at the unconscious mech. So alike yet so different from when Barricade was trapped in the same position in that dingy underground garage. "What do you need me to do?" he asked determinedly as he stepped from 'Bee's hand onto Ratchet's.

"Right now, I need you to just get down there and see what exactly the damage is. All I know is that his Energon levels are slowly dropping but I can't find the source of the leak."

Sam nodded as he was brought over to the mech and set down on the open chest plating. He stared down at all the expose wiring. "Wait, what if I accidentally yank something important?" he suddenly cried out frantically. "I'm not a mechanic!"

"Sam, right now the most important thing is to get his levels back up to norm. You have to try," Ratchet told him solemnly.

"You can do it Sam." Sam glanced back at 'Bee who was now closer to the small group. "You're the most stubborn person I know." He grinned. "You must get it from your mother."

Sam gave him a watery smile as he took a small, tentative step and made his way towards the small hole he could just barely wiggle through. Lights suddenly lit up on the comatose mech for him, and he glanced up to see Wheeljack standing behind Ratchet with two spotlights apparently situated on the side of his head like a pair of giant "ears". In the darkness, Sam had not seen that particular feature. Sam nodded gratefully and, lying down on his stomach, he slowly began lowering his top half down into the darkness.

"**What the slag**?" Sideswipe suddenly shouted angrily. "**What **_**is**_** that thing? What's it doing going into Sunny? What in the Matrix is going on?**"

"**Sam will help fix him,**" Ratchet told the panicking mech soothingly. "**He can get closer to the problem than I can at the moment.**"

"**But**…" Sides trailed off.

"**Sideswipe**," Bumblebee suddenly said in Cybertronion startling the others. "**Put your faith in Sam.**"

Sides looked around at the three mechs confused before glancing back at his teammate. "**Wheeljack**?"

Wheeljack gave a reluctant sigh. "**If they say we trust this 'Sam', then we can trust him.**" Sides looked unconvinced for a moment before he finally nodded in resignation.

"Red," Ratchet suddenly said in English. "Let him go."

Red Alert turned to Ratchet in surprise. "But you said…"

"I know, but were now past that point," Ratchet explained. Red frowned but nodded as he let go of the other red mech. Sides turned to look at him gratefully before he quickly moved next to his brother, reaching down and cradling his head in his lap. Ratchet watched him sadly before he turned back to Sunny's chest and activated his scanners in order to watch the proceeding within.

Sam, meanwhile, was having some trouble getting down to the source of the puncture since he didn't want to damage anything further as he followed the tubing down into Sunny's chest. Reaching out, Sam placed his hand against a panel to steady himself when he suddenly felt a warm heat radiating though his hand. Glancing over to the side nervously he froze as he saw the small chamber that housed the mech's spark. Amazed, Sam looked down to where his hand was resting as he suddenly felt the plating began pulsating under his hand. Shaking his head to snap himself out of the awe he had begun feeling, Sam reluctantly removed his hand and turned back to his task as he began to search the tubing for any signs of leakage.

It didn't take him long to find it, and he blinked in surprise. A shard of silver metal about the size of his head was sticking out of the tubing with the precious pink liquid oozing out around it. Sam cursed as he thought quickly and yanked off his shirt to wrap around the shard and stem the flowing liquid. "Ratchet!" he called upward. "I think I found it!"

The three mechs sighed in relief as Red quickly translated the discovery to the other two. Sideswipe nodded that he understood as he began stroking his brother's face in a comforting manner. "Sam," Ratchet called down. "Can you plug it somehow?"

"I'm not sure!" Sam called back up as he held his shirt against the edges. "There's a piece of metal stuck in the tubing! I don't know if I should yank it out or not!"

"Slag," Ratchet muttered. "Don't do anything! We'll have to deal with that later! See if you can climb back up here and get some sealant!"

"Okay!" Sam shouted back. Winding his shirt around the metal, he knotted it as tight as he could before he turned and began the climb back up. Once on the outside, Ratchet took the sealing gun and poured some into his own hand before holding it out for Sam to take as much as he could. Scooping up an armful, Sam winced as the hot, sticky substance clung to his bare chest as he carefully made his way back down towards the hole.

Getting back to the puncture, he carefully balanced the goop in one arm as he reached out and yanked off his ruined shirt with the other. Hooking his feet on two sturdy looking bars, he began carefully patting the gooey substance around the metal shard, covering the edges with as much of the black goop as possible. Pressing it firmly, he made sure that absolutely no pink was showing anywhere before he grabbed his shirt and began climbing back up and out of the hole.

The other mechs were watching all this intently before Red Alert suddenly straightened and looked back the other way. "Inferno!" he gasped in surprise before he turned back to the others, "and it seems that Optimus is with him."

"Well, go get him," Ratchet said exasperated. "What? You need my permission?"

Red nodded and quickly disappeared around the corner of the building as Sam finally emerged once again. Sam sighed in relief as he heard what Red had said and he looked over at Bumblebee, glad that Optimus had finally arrived. 'Bee gave him a small smile as he reached down to lift Sam up just as Optimus and Ironhide came around the corner followed by two new mechs who all froze at the sight of them.

"Optimus," Ratchet murmured and they all turned to look at him, panic practically radiating off of them as they all waited for the verdict. "**He's out of Stasis Lock, he's just in recharge now.** **He should make it**," Ratchet announced and all of them just about collapsed at the news.

"**What happened**?" Optimus asked as he was the first to recover. "**What's the situation**?"

"**Most of his center line was ruptured**," Ratchet declared gravely and they all gasped in surprise. "**They've all been temporarily sealed, but Sam said that there's a metal shard embedded further down the line but he managed to stop the flow.**" Both Ironhide and Optimus turned to stare at Sam in surprise and he blushed in embarrassment, quickly figuring out what it was that was being spoken of as he tried to wipe off as much of the goop as possible with his shirt.

'Bee set him down next to the two Rangers who both quickly moved next to him. Will instantly began fussing over him. "What's going on?" he asked as he took off his own jacket and handed it to the boy. Grateful, Sam quickly threw the larger coat on as he quickly explained the situation.

"**Unfortunately the shard will have to wait until after we return to the base before I can get in there and replace the line,**" Ratchet was explaining to his leader.

"**But how do we get him there**?" Inferno asked. "**If he's still out of it**…"

"**What I want to know is why the humans aren't here yet,**" Ironhide growled out as he looked around. "**We weren't at the school ten minutes before they showed up**."

"**I deactivated their summoning device,**" Wheeljack explained. "**It was a simple thing.**"

'Hide tilted his head. "**And it didn't blow sky high**?"

"**If you don't mind, we have other things to worry about**," Ratchet interrupted. "**I have to see if I can get him back up and online long enough to do a scan of something.**"

"**Couldn't that wait**?" Perceptor asked him, confused. "**I would think getting that shard should be your first priority.**"

Ratchet glanced up with a grim look. "**You wouldn't believe it but the longer that he's been in his original form the more likely his main circuits are overloading.**"

"**What**?" Optimus cried out in alarm. "**What are you talking about**?"

"**He can't shift just yet but once I get him operational, he'll have to shift into another form immediately and possibly stay that way for a day or two**."

"**What**? **Why**?" Sides demanded even more upset now than before.

Ratchet hesitated a moment before he finally explained. "**Something is overloading his core. I don't know what it is exactly but there is definitely something is messing around with his system**."

"**What**?" everyone cried out surprised.

"**But we were never affected,**" Ironhide protested.

"**Protocol**," Ratchet explained. "**We all scanned an alt form mere minutes after landing in order to blend into the environment**. **We weren't in our original forms long enough for whatever it was to tinker with our systems.**"

"**Sunny, hang on**," Sides said as he passed his brother over to Wheeljack and made his way back into the building. "**Someone help me with this**!" they soon heard him shout back, and the others all looked at one another before Ironhide ducked into the building.

"Hey, Will!" Ironhide suddenly called out. "Get in here!"

Will glanced at the other humans confused. Since the Autobots had been speaking in Cybertronion, they were a little lost as to what exactly was going on. Will shrugged his shoulders before he climbed over the rubble and into the building. He froze at the sight before him. It was every man's dream come to life, and some women's too. Supped up, gleaming cars everywhere, even though most of them were covered in dust now. "Wow."

"Will, stop gawking and get over here!" 'Hide growled irritably, and Will rolled his eyes as he made his way toward the two Cybertronions who were standing around what had to be the most gorgeous car in the whole building.

Glancing at the tag Will let out a low whistle. "A Lamborghini?" he asked.

"It's California, ain't it? He'll blend right in," Ironhide grunted.

Will just shrugged again and slipped into the driver's seat. Nearly melting into the plush, soft leather it took him a few moments to remember the dire situation taking place outside and after some searching, he found the parking brake and managed to get it into neutral. "Okay!" he called out, and the two mech began pushing the car towards the gaping hole with Will maneuvering the car expertly.

Both Epps and Sam gawked at the sight of the yellow car being pushed out into the back yard. "I love this job," Will announced as he hopped out of the car.

"What is that?" Epps asked completely stupefied at the sight of the gorgeous vehicle.

"Tag says it's a Lamborghini Gallardo," Will called out. "Nice huh?"

Sides left the small group and quickly moved towards his brother, lifting his head up and onto his lap. "**Sunny,**" he called out. "**I need for you to come online for a moment. You have to scan another alt form.**"

Optimus moved over towards Ratchet and gently pulled the medic away a short distance from the others. "Are you sure you don't know what's affecting him?" he asked softly and in English as to not upset Sideswipe any more than he already was.

Ratchet turned towards Optimus with a frown. "If I didn't know any better, I would say it was an overdose of raw Energon waves," Ratchet replied with no small amount of bafflement in his voice.

"What?" Ironhide and Red exclaimed as they made their way towards the soft conversation going on at the edge of the group.

"I thought you said Earth didn't have any Energon," Sam said as he joined the group followed closely by Epps and Will.

"We did," 'Bee said as he followed his human charge. "Our original scans showed no signs of Energon present anywhere."

"Then what's wrong with Sunny?" Red asked. "If we're sure it's not Energon…"

"It could be that there's something in Earth's elements that could possibly be close to Energon," Ratchet mused.

"But we ran multiple scans from both space and on Earth, we found nothing," Ironhide insisted.

"Well, after everything calms down around here, I'll get Perceptor on it," Optimus announced as he watched the twins.

"Oh goody," Ironhide muttered. "That ought to keep him busy."

"**What are you guys whispering about**?" Inferno asked as he suddenly appeared next to Red Alert. Red jumped and looked away guiltily.

"**We'll discuss it later**," Optimus stated, though it seemed as if Inferno was still not wholly appeased. "**Right now we have other things to discuss.**"

Ratchet suddenly placed his hand on Optimus' shoulder and shook his head. "**That too can wait until later,**" he said softly and after a moments pause, Optimus nodded in agreement.

"**Ratchet**?" Wheeljack called over. "**Sunny may be coming back.**"

Ratchet quickly left the small group and made his way back to his patient. Sure enough, Sunny was slowly but surely coming back online. "**Sides, tilt his head slowly towards the car. We have to get him to scan it before we can bring him back to the base**."

Sideswipe nodded as he turned his brother's head. "**Sunny? I need you to activate your scanner.**" It took a few minutes until blue optics finally flickered and soon there was a soft beep signaling a completed scan before the optics went dark once more.

"**Well, now that that's done, how do we get him back to base**?** It's nearly dawn**," Ironhide asked.

"**I have no idea**," Ratchet admitted.

"What is it?" Sam asked confused as everyone was now just standing around. "What's wrong now?"

"We can't figure out a way to get Sunny back to the base," 'Bee explained and Sam blinked in surprise.

They all thought for a while before it was Epps who spoke up. "What about we get him onto Optimus' back?" Everyone who understood turned to stare at the ranger and his shifted nervously under all the unblinking gazes. "I mean when he's in truck form. You know the space the trailers are usually hooked up to. We could sit him on that, can't we?"

The Autobots looked surprised for a moment before Optimus slowly nodded. "That could work," he mused before he turned back to translate for the others. "**We should bring him to the parking lot first before transforming**."

They all nodded and Sideswipe, Wheeljack and Ironhide lifted Sunny up, Sideswipe cradling his head, as they made their way towards the front of the building.

Red Alert took point and looked around the corner and checked for any signs of humans. "All clear."

Sam and the other humans all followed the group, and Optimus shifted into his alt form while the others attempted to find a way to strap him on. Sam made his way over towards 'Bee who was standing watch on one side of the parking lot while Red was watching the other direction. "Do you think he'll make it?" Sam asked as Bumblebee bent down and allowed Sam to climb up.

"Ratchet is the best medic that Cybertron had in centuries," 'Bee said softly. "If he says that Sunny will make it, he'll make it." Sam frowned as he watched the others loading him onto Optimus' back. "Hey," 'Bee whispered down at him. "You did good."

Sam gave a small smile, still a little unconvinced but reassured nonetheless. Wrapping his borrowed coat tighter around himself, he glanced out at the city beyond before he nearly fell over in shock. "You're kidding me!" he gasped before he whirled around to check on the others to see if they had spotted the same thing he had.

"What? What is it?" 'Bee asked concerned as he began searching the buildings before him in search of anyone observing them. "Did you see someone?"

"Oh I saw someone alright," Sam muttered before subtly gesturing across the street. "Do you see what I see?"

"Slag! What the matrix is _he_ doing here?" he groused as he spotted the rather familiar dented Saleen Mustang sitting innocently at the other side of the street. Both glanced hesitantly at the small group that was luckily still trying to get the unconscious Sunstreaker onto Optimus' small "flatbed".

Glancing back at the patrol car, 'Bee sent him a vicious glare and made a shooing motion with his free hand. It would _not _do to have the Decepticon noticed now of all times, especially with Sunny so injured. The 'Con obviously noticed the frantic signaling from 'Bee for he blinked his lights once before he pulled back and disappeared down the alleyway.

"Sam," 'Bee muttered. "When we get back to your house, remind me to scrap him."

"Wouldn't that just defeat the purpose of fixing him up?" Sam mused.

"Not if it brings me enormous pleasure..."

Sam shook his head as the others finally managed to get Sunstreaker strapped in and everyone shifted once again to head for the Autobots' base. "Well, they didn't notice him," he whispered.

"The only good thing to come out of this entire slagging day," 'Bee muttered as they turned back to the group as Ratchet announced that they were all set and ready to go.

"Well," Barricade mused as he headed back towards the Witwicky residence. "That was entertaining." He thought over all the things he had learned as he eavesdropped and began wondering what it was that had all the Autobots in a panic. The fact that there was something that possible had the same side effect as Energon was quite interesting. He would have to look into that later on. However, at the current moment…

"Oh slag," Barricade muttered as he found both Ron and Judy Witwicky staring at the empty garage in puzzlement. Judy turned at the sound of him pulling up, and the woman just _glared_ at him as her hands went immediately to her hips and she began tapping her foot in anger. "I'm in trouble..."


	18. Strangers in a Strange Land

Chapter Eighteen: Strangers in a Strange Land

The sight of an assortment of eight different cars flying down the desert road would have been the most amazing sight in the world had everyone not been so wrought with anxiety over the night's events. Sam slouched down in his seat as he studied the unconscious mech situated on Optimus back, chewing his lower lip in worry. Ratchet said that he would have to perform emergency surgery the moment they got back to the base and that they had to get the 'Bot, Sunstreaker, awake and transformed before his systems permanently fried.

"Will he be alright?" Sam muttered to his companion as he watched the group. 'Bee was bringing up the rear with Wheeljack, and Sam had a perfect panoramic view of everyone.

It took Bumblebee a moment to realize that Sam was speaking to him and the car sighed himself. "I wish I knew," he replied sadly. "What Ratchet said about him suffering the same effects as Energon on top of his punctured intake line… I just hope he'll be okay."

Sam nodded as he watched the group travel down the dusty road. The red Lamborghini was driving almost right up against Optimus as he tried to drive as close to his brother as possible. Looking at the two, Sam asked 'Bee, "are they the 'twins' that everyone is continually mentioning?"

"Yeah," 'Bee confirmed. "They're the one who could always be found in Ratchet's med bay and ninety percent of the time they're there because of their own antics instead of an actual battle!"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked surprised.

"They're actually a couple of hot heads, and I'm not talking about the same thing as Ironhide here," 'Bee chuckled. "They're actually pranksters more than warriors. They feel that it's their job to lift everyone's spirits during the dark days of the war… whether or not anyone wants them too."

"Really?" Sam asked. "What have they done?"

"Well, they did paint Ironhide a lovely shade of purple once when he was in recharge."

"_What_?" Sam screeched and began giggling hysterically.

"They did!" 'Bee chuckled. "Took three whole passes to get the color off too since we had no idea what they used on him. It was yet another one of their inane inventions."

Sam let out a last snicker as he leaned back into his seat and sighed as he watched the oncoming dawn in the distance. "My sleep schedule is now officially thrown completely out of whack."

"I'm sorry," 'Bee apologized softly.

Sam closed his eyes and tried to get into a somewhat comfortable position. "Not your fault," he told him.

"Still," 'Bee continued. "I feel sort of responsible."

"It's been a hectic few weeks," Sam soothed. "What with Red arriving, then the others landing in the city. Not to mention the … _situation_ at home…" He sighed. "It's just been one thing right after another."

"Well, try and get some rest. It'll be another twenty minutes till we reach the base."

"Nah," Sam muttered as he pulled Will's coat closer around his shoulders. Glancing around, he studied the newest vehicles that had joined the Autobot convoy. The microscope had been a definite surprise, and Epps had found it vastly amusing but nothing could surprise Sam after seeing the other two who landed in the car show shift. The one called Wheeljack shifted into a fully tricked out Nissan Skyline GT and the one called Sideswipe turned into a Lamborghini like the one he bought out for his brother. Only he was a Reventón model instead of the Gallardo.

"-_Slag_! _Optimus_! _Slow down_!-" Ratchet's voice suddenly came over the radio, and Sam was jerked back as 'Bee suddenly speed up along with Wheeljack right beside him to catch up with the group. Sam blinked in surprise as they got up right against Optimus' bumper, and Sam could now see that Sunny apparently was sliding down off the small shelf. 'Bee sped up slightly, and Sam was surprised when he pressed the front of his hood just under Optimus' rear bumper so as to be able to "catch" Sunny if he did slid off.

They all came slowly to a halt, and 'Bee and Wheeljack stayed where they were as Ratchet and Sideswipe transformed and quickly moved to the big rig's side. Each one of them took a side and they tried to maneuver Sunny back onto their leader. "There has got to be a better way," Ratchet was muttering as they re-strapped him down. "Optimus, we have got to get a flatbed trailer or something for you so we have some way to transport unconscious mechs."

"What? I can't go around dragging something behind me every time we go out! And what about when I have to transform?" Optimus protested.

Ratchet leaned over and actually whapped the truck's roof. "I'm serious here," he snarled as he went back to monitoring Sunny.

"**Did he just hit Optimus over the head**?" Inferno muttered dazedly as he pulled alongside Red Alert.

"**What**?" Red replied, completely oblivious to the problem as he turned back towards the other fire unit utterly confused while 'Bee and 'Hide began laughing behind him.

"**You'll get used to it,**" Ironhide told the new arrivals affectionately as he joined the group of spectators.

"**Are you sure those odd waves aren't affecting you**?" Perceptor asked inquisitively from the flatbed, and Ironhide couldn't help but huff in annoyance at his third passenger.

"**Yes, we're sure.**"

"**Will you guys knock it off!**" Ratchet snapped. "**We've got other problems.**"

Wheeljack backed up and shifted before he made his way to Ratchet's side. "**What's the problem**?"

"**I can't get him to stay on,**" Ratchet muttered in frustration. "**And I don't want him jostled around too much 'cause that could ruptured his line again**."

Red Alert shifted as well and looked down the road as he walked over to the group. "We're nearly at the base. Could we carry him the rest of the way?"

Ratchet nodded as he checked Sunny's vitals again. "That could be the best thing..."

"Do you think we could carry him that distance?" Optimus asked quietly.

"I'll carry him to moon if I have to! We've got to get that fuel line fully sealed and get him into an alt mode before the day is out," Ratchet growled as he began undoing the very knots he had just finished tying.

Wheeljack and Sideswipe glanced back and forth between the others as things were being discussed around them. "**You don't even realize you're doing it, do you**?" Wheeljack stated amused.

"**Doing what**?" Ratchet asked absently as he shifted Sunny into Sides arms and began pulling at the different straps they had used to secure the other twin.

Wheeljack shook his head disbelief. "**When you have the time, we have got to talk**," he told the medic. Ratchet paused in his work to glance up at the other mech in confusion before sending a small ping over their private line and smiled at the soft answering sound that bounced back.

"Make goo-goo eyes at your guy later Ratch', I would like to get home sometime before actual _daylight_!" Ironhide complained. "That and I would like to get Perceptor off my back as quickly as possible, _literally_ off my back!"

"Suck it up!" Optimus barked and Ironhide sighed as he rolled back and out of the way of everyone else with Bumblebee soon pulling around to park beside him.

Will glanced over at Epps surprised while Epps stared back at him with the same expression of complete shock before they both turned and looked over towards the Camaro where Sam shrugged, just as baffled. "Uh," Will finally managed to find his voice. "'Goo-goo eyes'?"

"Huh?" Ironhide's attention was bought back to his two human passengers. "Oh yeah. Wheeljack is Ratchets… oh, what do you call it? Significant other? That the phrase?"

"WHAT?" The three humans cried out surprised, and Ironhide just started laughing at their reaction.

"Ironhide! Stop cackling and you, 'Bee and Red get to the base and get it ready for us! After we get there I'll have to work on Sunstreaker immediately!"

"What is it?" Red's question was full of trepidation as he turned back to the group.

Ratchet sent a small glance at Sideswipe, grateful that the other four mech still hadn't had the time to learn the Earth's languages. "His vitals are dropping again."

"WHAT?" the other bilingual 'Bots yelped, and Sideswipe immediately jumped up and pounced on Ratchet at the tone of the cry.

"**What**? **What is it**? **Is there something wrong with him**?" he demanded.

Ratchet frowned. "**We need to get him to the base**," he turned back towards the others. "Fast!"

They transformed mechs all nodded as Ironhide reversed and, once Red shifted back into vehicle mode, quickly headed off towards the direction of the base, Perceptor squawking in the flatbed as he slid around. Sam frowned as he looked back at the others all struggling to support Sunny between them before he finally had to turn back around and brace himself as the Autobots speed up even more as they made their way to the base. As soon as they arrived, Sam and the rangers quickly disembarked and waited as 'Bee and Red lifted Perceptor out of the Ironhide's flatbed.

"**Why is there a ditch here**?" Perceptor asked warily as the other three 'Bots easily jumped the small gulch.

"**Long story, no time**!" Ironhide grumbled as he and 'Bee set down the humans and quickly followed Red towards the main hanger. Throwing the doors open wide, they ducked into the structure and began pulling the assorted boxcars and makeshift table out of the way so that Ratchet would have a clear, strait line to his medical corner.

Sam wished there was something he could do to help, and he knew the two older men were feeling the same as they watched the group scramble to get everything ready. Sam only prayed that the few tools that they had "borrowed" for Mikaela were not needed. If they were, then he risked exposing Barricade to the others if he suggested that they go and fetch them, and he highly doubted that the others would be willing to listen to what the 'Con had to say if Sunny died as a result of the missing tools.

Unable to stay in the room any longer with all these thought whirling around, he quickly ducked out of the building and made his way to the fence to watch the group coming up the road at a slow, steady pace. Though he could clearly see them, hew knew that they were still very far away. Sam just hoped that they made it in time.

* * *

Upon arrival at the base Ratchet, Wheeljack and Sideswipe all disappeared into the main hanger to work on the unconscious Sunstreaker, and everyone else had been promptly banned from the building as Ratchet slammed the doors shut behind him. There had been a lot of shouting afterwards in Cybertronion, and Bumblebee had to explain to Sam and the other humans that Ratchet was arguing with Sides. Ratchet wanted him out of the med bay but apparently Sides absolutely refused to leave his brother.

Sam glanced back at the building with sadly, feeling sorry for the red Lamborghini. He could only imagine what he would feel like if it were one of his parents or anyone else close to him who was in danger of possibly dying. Sam glanced back behind him at the other Autobots all gathered outside the building and realized that it would be the same feeling if any of them were in danger. Even Red Alert had somehow managed to become a good friend, albeit a rather odd friend but still a friend. It was the same feeling he had had when he learned that Jazz had died, when he thought Barricade was going to die. Sam grimaced as he rubbed a palm over his chest, trying to physically sooth the small jab of pain there as he moved back next to 'Bee and allowed himself to be lifted back up once again.

'Bee wandered over to where they all milled outside the main hanger and moved next to Ironhide, muttering something softly before falling quiet. Sam frowned as he watched everyone just standing around the courtyard, waiting. It was quiet. Eerily quiet as everyone had become subdued as they waited. Sam was surprised, thinking that after finally reuniting with their friends after so long they would all have been chattering nonstop. He glanced back at the building once more and realized that each and every one of them was worried about the injured mech. Each of these 'Bots fought a war together and obviously despite the small squabbles and bickering, they were all extremely close.

Sighing, he leaned back against 'Bee's shoulders and tried to get comfortable as he came to the conclusion that it was going to be a while, and 'Bee shifted his arm so Sam could find a more relaxed position. Soon one of the new arrivals walked over and Sam realized it was the one who mimicked a microscope, the scientist apparently by the name of Perceptor. He smiled and gave a small wave but apparently the 'Bot took that as the all clear to walk over and stare at him. Bumblebee instantly straightened as the new fire truck also wandered over, followed closely by Red Alert.

"**What is this?**" Perceptor asked 'Bee curiously, all the while reaching forward to take Sam in order examine him closer.

Bumblebee shifted and held Sam a little further away from the scientist. "**A human,**" the camaro replied as if it should have been obvious, "**but not just any human. This is the very human who killed the one and only Megatron. Treat him with respect and for Primus' sake, **_**no dissecting**_!"

Perceptor frowned at him. "**Well, if you're going to take all the fun out of it**…" he muttered.

"**This creature is what destroyed Megatron?**" Inferno asked incredulously as he peered over Perceptor's shoulder. "**How did **_**that**_** happen**?"

Bumblebee actually puffed with pride and Optimus shook his head at the youngling's manner. "**I'll explain it later when everyone can hear it**," Optimus announced. "**I don't want to have to repeat myself.**"

Inferno nodded understandingly before glancing at the two rangers still on the ground. "**What about them**?" As soon as Inferno made just the slightest gesture towards them Ironhide was suddenly there and swooped Will off the ground.

"**No dissecting him either**!" he bellowed, startling all three red mechs and Will as well.

"**What's with **_**him**_?" Perceptor asked and 'Bee shrugged as he ensured that Sam was still far out of reach. "**Uh huh. What about him**?" he asked pointing down towards Epps.

"What the?" Epps looked around as he sudden realized that he was the only human left on the ground and both Sam and Will were looking down at him pityingly. "Oh _hell _no!" he yelped as he scrambled out of the circle that the Autobots had inadvertently created around him. "Optimus! Do something!" he shouted as he made a straight line for the big rig. "They're all looking at me like I'm the next best thing to pastrami sandwiches!"

"Exactly what is it you want me to do about it?" Optimus asked innocently as Epps hid himself behind the Autobot's foot.

"I don't know! Anything!" Epps shouted hysterically. "Can't you order them to cease and desist?"

"They're just looking at you," Optimus tried reassuring the ranger. "They're curious."

"That is _not_ a 'curiosity' look!" Epps argued scathingly. "That's a 'cool! Let's find out how it works!' look!"

Optimus sent a smirk towards Ironhide and more specifically Will as 'Bee, Sam and Red Alert tried desperately not to laugh. "So, what can I do about it?"

Epps jaw just about dropped to the floor. "_WHAT_?" he bellowed. "What kind of leader _are_ you?"

"Well, I've learned to pick my battles with this group," Optimus admitted freely, "and I'm sorry to say you're at the short end of the stick here."

"_What_?" Epps cried again and the others all lost the battle against their laughter. Epps turned to glare at them and shook his head. "Apparently I was wrong," Epps finally said to Optimus. "It looks like I _do_ need a guardian. If only to protect me from the rest of the loonies! I'll even take Red at this point!"

"Hey!" Red cried dismayed. "Are you saying I'm not a good enough guardian for you?"

"YOU TOTALED MY JEEP! I trust you as far as I can throw you! Which is further than your friends!"

Sam practically fell over as he laughed, and Optimus finally took pity on the poor man. "**There will be absolutely no dissecting of any humans, despite whether or not they're annoying you,**" he announced, and Perceptor actually deflated.

"**Well how else are we going to learn about them**?" he complained.

"**Well, there's this wonderful thing called the World Wide Web. It connects the entire planet and there's all kinds of interesting pointless facts posted there that I'm sure you'll find utterly **_**fascinating**_!" Ironhide chuckled.

Perceptor glared at him. "**There's **'**background research**'** and then there's **'_**hands on**__'_ **research and in all my experience the **'**hands on**'** portion is always the most reliable**."

Optimus shook his head as he leaned down and allowed Epps to seek refuge with him as the man climbed up onto his hand. "**Perceptor, they already dissect each other for medical purposes,**" he told the other 'Bot. "**I'm sure you'll be able to find some medical site complete with all the gruesome pictures that go with it**."

Ironhide and Bumblebee both made a sour face as they automatically pulled up the web browsers and glanced at all the different images hosted there. "Eww."

"What?" Sam asked and soon all three humans were sharing the same expression as the Autobots explained. "That's something I wanted to ask you," Sam suddenly remembered as he turned back to Optimus. "Why is it that when you all arrived, you could all speak English and they can't? Red didn't even know it that well when we met."

Red tilted his head down bashfully at the reminder of the Swedish fiasco, and Inferno glanced at him questioningly. "**Don't ask**," he muttered and Ironhide chuckled at the Bot's embarrassment.

"We actually arrived at Earth a few years ago, but we remained in space for a while in order to get an idea of the situation on your planet and what the Decepticons were up too," Optimus explained to the humans. "It did not take us very long to get a handle on your different patterns of speech."

"So you guys can speak any language?" Will asked surprised.

"Essentially," Ironhide grinned.

"**This is getting really annoying,**" Inferno groused as Red translated.

"**Indeed**," Perceptor agreed. "**How do we lean this human speak**? **It's becoming reasonably maddening**!"

Ironhide chuckled as he and Red tried to show the other two how to wirelessly log onto the Internet and showed them the different sites they used to learn the languages when Inferno suddenly jerked in surprise. "**What is this**?" he demanded as he sent a link to the other 'Bots. "**There's a small film here of Blackout being knocked on his aft by the humans**!"

The other three who had been present at Mission City quickly logged on and double-checked the feed when Ironhide began laughing as 'Bee explained to the confused humans. "Did you read the comments?" 'Hide asked. "Someone's claiming that they're one of the so-called 'super robots' and that the battle was simply a test run for their evil plot to take over the world and steal the Earths water supply!"

Bumblebee groaned at the stupidity of some people when the person doing the commenting, who apparently went by the name of "'_Con Artist_" continued posting rather jeering and scathing remarks in review of the footage. Shaking his head, he watched the response flood the site when his network alarms began blaring abruptly and everyone had to leave the site as a virus warning abruptly flashed across their screens. They all looked at each other in surprise.

"Well, so much for _that_ footage," Ironhide mused as the "currently unavailable" screen popped up in lieu of the site.

"We should be thankful," Optimus told him. "He got rid of the evidence for us."

"Does Keller have a team monitoring the Internet for any leaks about our presence?" Bumblebee asked Sam and the boy shrugged.

"I haven't heard anything, but it wouldn't surprise me if they had that Maggie and Glen working on it," he replied.

"I doubt that they would use such colorful language," Optimus muttered as he reviewed other comments left on now deactivated sites that this "Con Artist" had written.

"Well, at least he's on our side," Ironhide muttered.

"Which … side… is tha…that?" Inferno suddenly stuttered out in broken English. Red Alert turned and gave him a huge smile as Ironhide clamped him on the shoulder with his free hand.

"Knew you could do it buddy!" he laughed. "Now, there is one major issue that you and I have _got_ to discuss."

"What… is that?" Inferno asked.

Ironhide grinned madly as he placed his free arm around the other mech's shoulders and guided him towards the fence line. "Where should the long distance gun range go?"

"WHAT?" Optimus cried out.

* * *

Sideswipe was hovering next to his brother as both Ratchet and Wheeljack worked on exchanging Sunstreaker's fuel tube for a new one, clutched his brother's hand as he continually monitored his and Sunny's private link. They had managed to get the damaged portions out, and Ratchet was just finishing connecting the two pieces while Wheeljack was watching Sunny's vitals for any trauma. Sides just glared at the innocent piece of tube that Ratchet had set aside, instantly condemning the thing for failing his brother.

Wheeljack glanced up at the younger mech before he leaned over towards Ratchet. "**How much longer**?" he whispered.

"**I'm just finishing this last segment**," Ratchet announced and a few moments later he stood back up and set his welder down. "**Wheeljack, hand me his front panel.**"

Wheeljack passed over the requested piece and they soon finished piecing the broken 'Bot back together. "**What now**?" the engineer asked.

Ratchet sighed as he stood back up and just looked down at the still unconscious mech. "**Now comes the hard part,**" he admitted. "**We have to get him awake and coherent enough to shift into an alt mode**. **Hopefully the Energon deprivation wasn't longer then I think it was and his comprehension circuits are functioning at full capacity.**" He glanced back at Sideswipe, who was watching him with such worry in his optics. "**Could you call him on your Star Link**?" he asked and both of the other 'Bots jerked back in surprise at the question.

Wheeljack whirled around to stare at the younger 'Bot in complete disbelief as Sideswipe ducked his head and once more turned to look at his brother's unmoving face. "**You know about that**?" he asked Ratchet almost shyly.

Ratchet surprised the others when he let out a burst of laughter. "**Sides, I work on your cores on what is essentially a daily basis. I knew the minute you two Aligned**!"

Sides squirmed again in embarrassment as Wheeljack shook his head. "**You never thought to **_**tell**_** us you two had Aligned yourselves?**" he reprimanded. "**What if Sunny had actually **_**died**_** out there**? **You've seen what happens to mechs when they're faced with the death of their Star Chosen!**"

Ratchet suddenly placed a hand on the engineers shoulder, and Wheeljack turned to look at him in confusion. "**Leave it. They just followed the course that Primus set out for them**," Ratchet told him quietly. "**As will we when the time is right**." Wheeljack stared at him surprised, but Ratchet just gave him a small smile. "**Do not fault them for wanting to spend what time they might have together. Especially during the war**…** we've lost so much already**…" Ratchet turned away, but the others clearly saw the pained look on his face.

It took a moment for the other two to catch on and Sides gasped horrified as Wheeljack found one of the boxcars and collapsed onto it. "**That's why he wasn't with you**," Wheeljack murmured. "**Primus**… **Prowl doesn't know**…"

Ratchet nodded sadly before he turned back towards Sides. "**Try and see if you can get him up**," he told him and the other two accepted the change of topic as they went back to main problem.

":_**Sunny**_:" he whispered. ":_**Sunny**__? __**Sunny, can you hear me**__? __**Sunny, you have to wake up. We need you to transform into the alt mode you scanned earlier. **_:" There was silence for a while before he finally felt it; a small pulse down his center core line. Sideswipe sighed in relief. ":_**Sunny, you have to come back online**_:" he told him.

":_**Sides**_?:" Sunny's voice was a blessed sound.

":_**Yeah,**_:" Sides smiled. ":_**It's me. You have to get yourself up and shifted. There's something messing around with your system.:**_"

Sunny said nothing but a small feeling of acknowledgement was sent over the line. Sides nodded to Ratchet, and they gently maneuvered the other 'Bot off the table. Bringing him in the center of room they all stood back to give the injured mech his space. It was slow, and Sides rushed to his side a few times to help steady him but Sunny was finally able to stand on his own. Sides smiled at him encouragingly as those wonderful blue optics turned towards him apprehensively, and Sunny sent a note of surprise at Sides changed look.

"**You can do it**," Sides told him while Ratchet watched the other mech critically, searching for any sign that Sunny was having trouble.

After a few agonizing moments with a lot of grinding and creaking, Sunstreaker finally completed his very first transformation and a brand new canary yellow Lamborghini Gallardo stood in Sunny's place. Sides grinned and let out a cheer as Sunny sent out another last feeling of happiness before he slipped back into recharge, and Wheeljack jumped as Sides suddenly shifted into his own Reventón form and pulled alongside his brother, just being with him. The older mechs shared a small smile as they turned and exited the building, shutting the doors quietly behind them as they left the two Lamborghinis to rest. Smilingly they went to tell the others the good news.


	19. In the Stars

Chapter Nineteen: In the Stars

There had been a large sigh of relief when Ratchet and Wheeljack exited the hanger and announced that Sunny was in alt mode and already healing. Most of them had cheered and even the humans all felt a sense of joy that Sunstreaker was going to be okay. Sam himself held a feeling of overwhelming freedom that Ratchet was able to help the Lamborghini even though most of Ratchet's tools were squirreled away in his father's garage. He spared a quick glance at 'Bee and could see the large Autobot felt the same relief that he did.

"How is Sideswipe doing?" Optimus asked as Perceptor and Inferno helped Wheeljack log on to the web and quickly download the planet's different dialects.

"He's just as relieved as we are," Ratchet told him. "He's still with Sunny who's in recharge."

Wheeljack let out a huff of laughter as he translated the conversation. "I'll say he is."

"Jack," Ratchet drawled in a warning tone. "It's their secret to tell."

"But Optimus should know about it, shouldn't he?" Wheeljack protested

"What?" Optimus glanced back and forth between the two mechs puzzled. "Guys… What are you not telling me?"

Ratchet shook his head. "They'll have to tell you when they're ready," he persisted.

"The twins have a secret?" Ironhide scoffed. "That'll be the day." Wheeljack and Ratchet both glanced at one another and shared a secretive smile. Ironhide scowled at the two when he saw the look. "What?" he asked confused. "What'd I say?" he asked Optimus. Optimus shrugged just as puzzled and now even Inferno and Red were snickering at the group's confusion.

Ratchet tilted his head in question and Red Alert simply smiled as he leaned back against the larger fire truck. Ratchet glanced between the two in confusion before his optics suddenly brightened as he finally understood the quiet hints, and he began laughing hysterically. "You knew too?" he asked and both of the red mechs nodded gleefully. Ratchet laughed even harder as the now comprehending Wheeljack joined in. Now everyone was staring at the four like they had all gone completely around the bend.

"Could someone let us in on the joke? Please?" Ironhide actually whined. "This is getting annoying."

"Now you know how we felt when you guys kept switching back and forth between languages," Perceptor stated and the others all glanced at one another in complete surprise.

"We were?" Ironhide asked in amazement, and Ratchet reached over and whapped him over the head.

"You mean you didn't notice?" he asked and the others shook their head as the Top Kick.

"What? I really didn't," Ironhide admitted.

"Okay," Optimus said after some of the laughter had finally died down. "Now that any and all imminent danger is thoroughly over with, we have some other major issues to attend to. Starting with what it was that was affecting Sunny."

"Yes, are you sure it was Energon?" Perceptor immediately questioned, going into science mode. "All preliminary scans of this planet showed absolutely no traces of any crystals."

"As I said earlier, it could be that there's something in the Earths elements that is akin to Energon, but we don't know for sure," Ratchet stated.

"But we should have been able to locate it by now, shouldn't we?" Ironhide asked puzzled. "There's been nothing on the scanners anywhere."

"I've been up and down this country when I was searching for Sam's family and I never came across anything remotely resembling Energon in my travels," 'Bee told them.

"Well, most of our internal scanners aren't meant to penetrates this planets surface material," Wheeljack explained seriously. "They're more for scanning metallic objects, not this brown … organic… stuff," he finished lamely, and he kicked up some of the dirt to prove his point.

"Well just how are we going to find out?" Perceptor asked exasperated. "From what I can tell, this is a large planet with all sorts of different minerals throughout its entire surface. How are we supposed to locate it?"

"That's what you're going to figure out," Optimus told the surprised scientist.

Perceptor frowned at the big rig. "I only have a limited amount of tools with me," he admitted solemnly. "It may take me a long time before I can locate the source of the odd waves. Can we afford to wait that long?"

"I'm actually quite sure that the humans will help you with whatever your may need," Ratchet assured him. "They've been quite helpful so far."

"And anything else that you need I can probably slap something together for you," Wheeljack said cheerfully. Everybody else just cringed.

"I think you'll be a little busy," Optimus smiled at the silver green mech. "I need you to start working on designing a new base of operations. As you can see," he gestured at the old military base around them. "We seriously need the update."

"And modifications," Ratchet added excitedly. "It would be nice to have an actual, _operational_ med bay," he stressed towards Optimus.

"Indeed," Optimus smiled at him. "Red, could you show Wheeljack your original ideas for security out here and see what the two of you can come up with."

Red nodded as Wheeljack eyed the group before him doubtfully. "You think I can actually design a base?" he asked bemused. "I'm an engineer, not an architect."

"Well, you're the closest thing we have," Optimus told him point blank before grinning again. "Besides, I'm sure you'll do fine. Probably better than anything we've come up with so far."

"Yes, I saw the trench," Wheeljack said with a definite note of humor in his tone as he immediately looked towards Red. "Dare I ask what it's for?"

"Well, I've come to learn that humans aren't too bright," Red smirked at him.

"Hey!" the three humans cried out.

"Well, he caught you didn't he?" Ironhide laughed at the rangers' sour expressions. Even Sam had to chuckle at that as Epps once again bemoaned the destruction of his jeep. "By the way, did you ever get your jalopy fixed?"

"_Jalopy_?" Epps screeched indignantly.

The others chuckled and Ironhide grinned madly. "So what do the rest of us get to do?" he asked turning back to Optimus. "Do we finally get to relax at last? Catch a little R and R?"

Optimus let loose a rather _evil_ grin, and Ironhide was instantly on the alert as the big rig just smiled at him. "Oh no," he said cheerfully. "Now comes the fun part." He walked over to 'Hide and threw an arm around the other truck, frightening Ironhide more than he cared to admit. "The rest of us get to help them _build_ it," Optimus finished with a grin. "Starting with a new transmitter. The last two had unavoidable… accidents…"

"What?" Wheeljack yelped shocked at the announcement. "_Two_? The one I sent you with had enough force to survive an EGC explosion! What the Matrix happened to it?"

No one said a _word_ but Ironhide did lift his arm to point at the insane mech beside him. Wheeljack gapped at their leader, and Optimus faked a coughed as he took a step away from 'Hide. "Okay, it's been a long night so I suggest we all get some much-needed recharge. We'll get everything sorted out after a few good hours rest." Everyone nodded and the humans were set down so they could head towards the human bunkhouse as the rest of the Autobots began dispersing to find a good place to slip into recharge for a few hours. Ironhide was just about to follow them when Optimus dropped his hand back onto his shoulder. "Wait, not you."

"What?" Ironhide yelped. "Why not?"

"Because," Optimus grinned, "you're on gremlin watch."

Ironhide gawked in complete disbelief as his leader gave him one last thump on the shoulder and headed towards one of the side hangers. "WHAT?"

* * *

It took Sunny a while to finally come back online and when he did later that afternoon, he discovered much to his horror that he had shrunk! Either that or Sides had gotten really, _really_ big. ":_**Sides**_?:" he called out on their Link. ":_**What happened to you**_?:"

Sideswipe chuckled as he knelt down next to the Gallardo. "**You're in your alt mode,**" he explained gently. "**Do you remember what happened**?"

Sunny stared up at his partner in confusion before he started to sift through his most recent memories. ":_**A lot of my temp files are corrupted,**_:" he announced dismayed. ":_**I remember fighting the 'Cons and then pfth.**_:"

Sides nodded understandingly. "**Shift out of that form and we'll do a data transfer.**"

"**Oh no you don't**!" Ratchet suddenly appeared as Sunny completed his transformation into 'Bot mode. "**You need to rest**!"

"**We**'**re not going to do anything strenuous**," Sides protested. "**We**'**re not even leaving the room**.** We're just going to do a simple transfer**…"

"**Uh huh**," the medic muttered. "**Believe me, **_**nothing**_** that pertains to you two is ever **_**simple**_**. He needs to be **_**resting**_!" Ratchet stressed dramatically. "**I want Sunny to have a complete recovery before you two go off on any of your addle witted schemes.**"

"**Rest**?" Sunny scoffed. "**Look at me! The recharge worked wonders! Not to mention that I'm in the greatest shape of my **_**life**_! **And just look at me**!" he continued as he made his way towards a shiny piece of scrap metal. "**I look **_**good**_!"

"**Uh huh**," Ratchet drawled again as he watched Sunny lose his footing and Sides scrambling to catch him. "**Graceful too,**" he mocked. The two frowned at him and Ratchet sighed. "**Still I want you to rest for at least another day**," Ratchet announced and was answered with matching groans. "**Why is it that you two can constantly be found in my med bay aggravating the living daylights out of me but when you're actually **_**injured**_** you can't get out of it fast enough**?"

"**Ratchet, you scare me**," Optimus announced with a chuckle as he stepped into the hanger. "**Can you honestly blame them**?"

Ratchet huffed as he began to return his tools to their box. "**Ungrateful mechs never knowing what's best for themselves, always wasting my time for each and every little ding**…"

Optimus shook his head in amusement at Ratchet's mutters before he looked back towards the twins who were hiding their laughter from the angered medic. "**So what's the diagnosis**?" he asked Ratchet.

"**Well, baring their obvious personality disorders**…" the twins gasped at this. "**He should make a full recovery. But I'm not clearing him for active duty for another day at least. I still want to monitor that fuel line**."

Optimus nodded understandingly. "**Alright, you two are officially 'grounded'**," he announced ignoring the protests they instantly tried to make. "**No arguing,**" Optimus stated firmly. "**Look at it this way. You now have time to catch up on what you missed such as learning this planet's languages and about the inhabitants.**"

The two frowned as they fell back onto the scattered boxcars in a huff, each one looking like the ever disobedient sparkling. Optimus chuckled as Sides actually crossed his arms and huffed in anger. "**All right you two, the truth**," he said.** "What is it that had Wheeljack and Ratchet, not to mention Inferno and Red in such hysterics earlier today**?"

Sideswipe instantly looked away and Sunny glanced at his brother confused before turning back to his superiors questioningly. "**Seeing as I was completely out of it, I can say with absolute honesty**," he paused dramatically, "**that I have no idea.**"

"**They know,**" Sides told his brother guiltily. "**Well, Ratchet does and now Wheeljack I suppose**."

"**Know what**?" Sunny asked confused before he suddenly whirled around to face his brother. "**How**?" he demanded.

"**I'm your **_**doctor**_," Ratchet emphasized again. "**Did you really think I wouldn't know the moment I looked you over**?"

Sunny gapped at the other 'Bot in shock. "**You knew, and you said nothing to the others**?" he asked in surprise.

"**Patient, doctor confidentiality**," Ratchet shrugged. "**Wasn't my secret to tell.**" He let off a sly smile as he collected a few data pads and gave a small nod to Optimus before he slipped out.

"**Wow**!" Sunny exclaimed completely flabbergasted. "**He does have a heart**!"

Optimus cleared his throat and looked at the twins pointedly. "**Care to let me in on the secret**?" he asked and the two looked at each other guiltily.

"**Er,**" Sides muttered. "**Well, it's like this. You see… Sunny and I are… well…**"

Sunny sighed at his brother's hesitation. "**We're Aligned,**" he stated point blank.

"**WHAT**?" Optimus bellowed.

* * *

"What?" Ironhide bellowed at his best friend in completely surprise. Inferno just sighed at the other gunner's surprise.

"Don't tell me you didn't expect it," he stated while glancing at 'Bee and Perceptor to gage their reactions. "I would have thought it would have been obvious; especially after the war began."

"A lot of mechs finally Aligned when it was official," Red murmured and Inferno reached out to take the other's hand. Red smiled at him and squeezed their hands together.

"Yeah, but still. Shocking," Ironhide mused, ignoring the obvious tender moment going on right next to him.

"What's shocking?" Sam asked as he wandered over to the group still yawning.

"Sam!" Bumblebee cried out surprised at seeing the boy already up and about. "It's only been a few hours."

"Yeah I know," Sam yawned as he automatically glanced at his watch that proudly stated it a cheerful one in the afternoon. It was hard to believe that only that morning he had been standing in an empty parking lot as his group of friends from outer space met up with their _other_ friends from outer space. '_My life is a never ending circus,_' he thought as he made his way over to the crowd. "Couldn't sleep. So what's shocking?" he asked as 'Bee lifted him up and set him down on a boxcar.

"The twins," Bumblebee told him. "Seems that they got themselves Aligned."

"Still amazing, no matter what you say," Ironhide muttered.

Sam glanced at the 'Bots confused. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Red asked puzzled.

"Aligned," Sam repeated.

"It's our form of marriage," Bumblebee clarified for him as the newly arrived mechs all looked at Sam as if it should have been obvious. "When two mechs are meant to be together it's said that the stars had aligned for them. Therefore, our term for 'married' is 'Aligned' meaning that two mechs have 'Aligned' their sparks."

"When two mech are chosen, they develop this special form of communication between them that's completely unlike our comm. links." Perceptor continued on. "It's called a Star Link."

Sam just stared at the grope completely stunned. He would never have thought that such a technological race would have such a romantic notion. "So…" he stuttered as his thoughts whirled about. "So they're really married?"

"Indeed," Red smiled as he leaned against the other crimson mech. "As are Inferno and I."

Sam turned to stare at them in complete amazement. However, the longer he thought about it the more it was beginning to make sense; all the little gestures between Red and Inferno. How Ratchet knew it was Wheeljack back at the convention center before they even saw one another. How Red knew when Inferno arrived with Optimus. Even Sideswipe's hysterics over his brother's injury. Wait a minute… "But I thought they were brothers!" he cried out in alarm, "How could they be together?"

'Bee gave him a small smile. "They are," he told him gently, "they're both split from the same spark, but we have long since learned that Primus has his own design."

"What?" Sam boggled, completely thrown by the conversation. "So… so it doesn't matter that they're brothers?" he asked confused.

"No, it doesn't really," Ironhide explained. "We don't have 'blood relatives' since we're all basically family because we're all decedents of Primus himself. So we don't really have the kind of taboo that your kind have on family marriage."

Sam mulled over this. "So… so it doesn't matter?" he asked surprised. "If they want to be together, then suddenly it's said that they're 'Aligned'?"

'Bee chuckled at the boy's confusion. "Well, it's not really like that."

"When the Sparks of two mech's are compatible the sparks usually know it before the mechs do and they begin seeking each other out," Perceptor explained to the confused human.

"When we met, Inferno was constantly following me around the security office and I had no idea why," Red admitted. "I, at first, thought that he was stalking me or trying to disable our security defenses before my spark gave my processor a jolt and connected to Inferno's."

"Connected?" Sam asked confused.

"That's the Star Link," 'Bee clarified. "It's actually our sparks that allow the two to communicate to one another, not any form of radio waves or actual vocal communication."

Sam felt himself developing a headache as he sat back on his heels as he tried to absorb the information. "But they're both guys!" Sam suddenly cried out. He then instantly quieted as a thought occurred to him. "Aren't they?"

The other 'Bots snickered at Sam's gob smacked expression and 'Bee glared at the group. "Well, technically we don't have a difference between our kind like your males and females so we've never had to face any of the dilemmas as your race has."

"We don't really classify ourselves as one gender or another," Ironhide added helpfully. "We just are."

Sam's face just went completely blank as he tried to absorb all the information he was gaining. "So… so… it doesn't really matter that they're both guys and brothers?"

"No," 'Bee shook his head. "As we stated earlier. If their Sparks Link, then no one would question them. Their Sparks are meant to be together and that is that."

Sam felt himself getting dizzy at all the information that he suddenly had to deal with. "So, how do you know when two mechs are… 'Aligned'?"

"Well, we do have what you would consider a marriage ceremony," 'Hide told him. "It's basically just a reason to party in order to celebrate two mech finding one another."

"It's our planet's tradition," Red continued. "It's been in our culture since the time of Original Thirteen."

"Thirteen?" Sam asked dazedly. Now he was just getting really confused.

"The first Cybertronions," 'Bee told him. Sam just stared at him blankly.

"Speaking of," Ironhide began. "When did the twins have theirs?"

"It was pretty much after you left and all the teams were separating," Inferno told him. "They decided that they couldn't wait any more with our numbers dwindling so rapidly, and they came to us to act as verifiers that they made their pledges to one another in front of the stars and Primus."

Ironhide nodded understandingly as Sam turned back to 'Bee. "Think marriage vows," the Camaro told him.

Ironhide began chuckling and the others turned to him confused. "I wonder how long Wheeljack and Ratchet are going to wait now that they've found one another again."

Sam gapped at him in surprise. "Ratchet and Wheeljack are Aligned?"

"Well, at this point they're just Linked," Bumblebee explained. "They won't be Aligned until they pledge themselves in front of Primus."

"Huh?" Sam looked between the 'Bots in amazement. "So, there's going to be a wedding?" he felt dizzy. "Do I have to buy them a present?"

"I think that's enough history for now," Ratchet chuckled as he suddenly joined the group. Ironhide smirked at Ratchet's rather bashful stance, and the medic had no problem leaning over and whapping him once again. He glanced down at Sam's dazed look and shook his head. "Perhaps you should put him back to bed," he told 'Bee.

"Poor kid," Ironhide chuckled as he looked down at the dazed boy. "Couldn't handle the information overload."

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you," Ratchet was saying as 'Bee left the group. "Since you're going to be the one who gets to explain to Will."

Sam smiled at Ironhide's surprised squawk behind them. "'Bee-" he began a little unsure how to ask the multitude of questions running through him.

"We'll discuss it later," he told him softly and Sam sighed at the brush off but nodded as he allowed himself to be dropped off at the barracks. 'Bee sighed gratefully as the boy disappeared back into the building. '_If this is how he reacts to learning about our marriage customs, how will he react when he learns that with the destruction of the All Spark, we're the last of our kind,_' he thought sadly before he turned and headed back towards his companions and the discussion of new plans for the base.

* * *

"Well, that's nice," Judy smiled as she leaned back in her lawn chair, her bat placed artfully across her lap. "It's good to know that your kind has such sweet sentiments in your culture."

Barricade just watched the woman balefully. "Why are you here?" he asked her despairingly.

Judy smirked at him. "Why are you spying on my son?" she shot back at him.

Barricade just huffed in annoyance. "Because your son needs spying on, obviously … not to mention the bug."

Judy just snickered before going back to the main topic. "You know we have a saying similar to yours that when something good happens it's said that the stars aligned to make it happen. It's nice to learn that we're not the only ones who think so."

"Great, we have something in common," Barricade grouched. "Should I care?"

"Hmm…" Judy smiled. "And while we're on the subject, what about you?" she asked him instead. "Was there anyone you ever felt a connection with?"

"On Cybertron?" Barricade was silent for a long while. "No, I never felt any sort of connection to anyone there."

Judy looked at the 'Con sadly. "Well, if you were to meet that special someone, what would you like them to be like?"

Barricade chuckled as he thought about it. "Well, definitely not an Autobot," he said with a snicker. "Primus forbid that I end up with an _Autobot_."

Judy raised an eyebrow but said nothing about how the 'Con was now practically an Autobot himself now that he left the Decepticons. "Well, what about their personalities?"

"Well…" Barricade thought a moment, different images flashing across his internal screen. "I would like them to be strong, obviously. They have to be loyal to me above all others."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Anything else?"

"Well they have to be good a good fighter," Barricade continued. "And they have to do everything that I tell them too."

Judy chuckled as she stood and put the lawn chair away. "Sounds more like a slave to me," she told him.

Barricade just laughed. "Really now, Judy," he called out as she made her way towards the door. "Haven't you seen my side panels?"


	20. You Have Mail

Chapter Twenty: You Have Mail

"I'm bored," Sunny muttered as he stared up at the ceiling. "Aburrido… Annoiat… Qui S'ennuie… Tsumaranai…" Sides glanced at him bemused before he went back to browsing the web. "Slag it there's nothing to do!" Sunny finally burst out in aggravation as he jumped to his feet and kicked one of the boxcars angrily. "Who does Optimus think he is anyway? Actually grounding us! Imagine!"

"Uh, our leader?" Sideswipe sighed at his brother's antics as he watched him begin pacing around the room. He agreed with Sunny whole-heartedly about the situation. This confinement was absolutely unnecessary. Sunny seemed fine now, why couldn't they go exploring? Unfortunately every time they had tried to leave the confines of the rather boring building, they hadn't even managed to get the door fully open before Ratchet or Wheeljack or one of the others suddenly appeared to bustle them back into it. "Come on. There has to be _something_ we can do around here."

"Nah, there's nothing," Sunny muttered as he glanced around at the barren room. "This sucks! On a brand new planet and we can't even go exploring! No… we have to be stuck in this slagging empty building! There's not even anything to monitor or anything!" Sunny turned to his brother with a frown, "and I _hate_ monitor duty!"

They were silent for a long while before Sides suddenly gave a rather wicked smile. "No there isn't, is there?" He let loose a devious chuckle, and Sunny was instantly alert as he quickly moved to his brother's side.

"Ne, what is it?" he asked excitedly. "You think of something fun to do?"

"Oh, it will be," Sides smirked evilly. "It'll get back at Optimus and the others to boot!"

"Ooo sounds intriguing," Sunny cackled diabolically. "What is it?"

"Well, apparently there's this person in the jungle who can get you just about anything…"

Sunny grinned.

* * *

Sam blinked in surprise the next morning as he exited the barracks just in time to see a rather large brown truck ambling up the dirt road towards the base. At first he thought he must still be asleep, because there was no possible reason for a parcel truck to be making a delivery way out here in the middle of nowhere. Then his brain finally kicked in and he realized that it was very possible that it could be another Autobot in disguise who may have landed without their knowledge.

Surprised, he darted out of the barracks and glanced around the courtyard, amazed that there wasn't a single Autobot in sight. '_They must be in the main hanger,_' he concluded as he quickly made his way towards the main gate to warn off the driver… or whoever it was, of the moat. Trotting over the few two-by-four planks that Optimus finally had someone lay down for them as a makeshift bridge, he quickly made his way towards the vehicle with a small wave… Only to then stagger in complete astonishment as a human actually exited the vehicle and made his way towards him.

Sam slowed as the man approached and quickly looked back over his shoulder to double check that the Autobots were still out of sight. Stopping just a few feet from Sam, the man took one look at him before he glanced back down at his papers then he looked back at Sam. "I have a rather _large_ delivery here for a Mr. S. Streaker," he announced as he stared down at the confused boy. "Stupid alias kid," he muttered. "My six year old could do better."

"Uh…" Sam stammered, completely stunned at the announcement.

"Look, kid," the driver, who's stitching on his shirt proclaimed his name was Todd, said seriously. "I don't know how you pulled this off, but all this stuff is paid for. I can't leave it here however, without a signature and son," Todd stared down at him, "you don't look old enough to sign a legal document."

"Um… sign?" Sam finally managed to get out. "What do you mean sign? If they're already paid for-"

"Anything over five thousand dollars requires a signature," the man explained. "And I can't go to my boss as tell him that I left all this expensive equipment out in the middle of the desert. I could get fired!" Sam stared at Todd still in a somewhat state of shock. "Now," he continued. "How about we call your parents, huh? I'm sure that they'll be absolutely _thrilled_ to learn what it is their kid has been up too-"

"Fi-five thousand?" Sam stared at the man in complete astonishment before the rest of it caught up to him. "What?" He cried out, getting a little annoyed at the man. "Who are you to be calling my parents?"

"Look kid," Todd growled as he glared at the boy. "I know your type."

"My type?" Sam cried out in disbelief.

"Yes, your type," the man snarled. "You truant kids who do nothing but lounge about all day. You don't go to school, you don't get a job and you expect us hard city workers to pay your way for your entire life!"

Sam stared at the man in shock. "WHAT?"

"You kids are just a plague on our society!" Todd continued on, ignoring Sam's outraged cry. "You'll never amount to anything!"

Sam suddenly had to duck his head and nearly shoved a fist in his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud. It actually was a little funny. Here was this man who assumed that he was a delinquent that would never have a real life and yet Sam was the only human in the world who was the official liaison for an entire alien race. It was a job created by the president, or rather Keller, which was just for him and him alone! A small snicker escaped him.

The man glared at him. "Laugh it up," he snarled. "We'll see whose laughing when I alert the authorities on just what you delinquents are up to out here and they have this place torn down!"

Sam's laughter instantly ended as he jerked his head up in shock at this announcement. He quickly realized that he had to come up with something and quickly before this guy really did manage to call the cops. '_Great, the one guy who comes here to deliver the stupid mail has to be a righteous ass_…' Sam thought sourly. '_What do I say_?'

"You found the place!" a third voice suddenly called out and Sam nearly fell over in relief as he turned to find both Will and Epps making their way over the "gangplank".

"Thought you might have gotten lost," Will seamlessly continued with a smile.

Todd just stared at the two men in astonishment, his cell phone hanging limply in his hand. Both of them were surprisingly in their military uniforms and were grinning at him madly. "You, what… how?" Todd stuttered out.

Epps smirked. "Well it _is_ a military base," he chuckled. "Did you need to see some ID for those packages?" he asked as he held up his wallet reviling his official military card.

Todd just gapped stupidly at the small piece of plastic. "Uh, what is this place?" he finally managed as Will took the electronic clipboard out of his slack fingers and signed at the bottom.

"Oh, we're turning it into a youth center for misguided kids," Epps explained helpfully as he clamped a hand on Sam's shoulders. "This here is one of our chief student cadets."

"Uh…" Sam stared at them and the two adults chuckled.

"Not too bright early in the morning, but that'll soon change," Will said as he handed back the clipboard. "How many arrived?"

"Um, twelve packages in all," Todd murmured now a bit subdued at the appearance of the two military personnel. "All pre-paid and extra cost added for overnight shipping."

Sam quickly followed the three men as Todd circled to the back of the truck and opened the rear panel. Epps gave a low whistle at the assortment of boxes crammed into the back. "This all ours?" he asked and Todd nodded numbly. The two rangers sighed. "Well," Epps clapped his hand together before he climbed up into the back. "Let's get 'em off of here."

Even with four guys working to unload the truck, it still took about twenty minutes to maneuver the packages off the vehicle and situate them on the ground. Once they were set aside, Todd climbed back into his truck and quickly left without even a backwards glance as he headed down the road. Sam and the others were relieved as they watched him go but what _really_ got their attention was the bright yellow truck with red letters on the side that he passed going the opposite direction.

"Hi," the new driver called out cheerfully as he brought his truck to a halt. "I have a few packages here for a Mr. Sides?"

"This cannot be happening…" Epps muttered as they stared at the perky kid.

"Oh it's happening alright," Will drawled as he now spotted a white and blue truck coming down the road. And that one was being followed by yet _another_ truck. "Somehow, I highly doubt we won Publishing Clearing House."

"Captain," Epps murmured as the other trucks pulled up. "Remind me to hurt whoever did this."

"Not if I get to him first," Will growled.

"Well, actually…" Sam interrupted the two with a small cringe. "I think Optimus has you both beat," he announced and he jerked a thumb over his shoulder. The two men paused as they realized that they could now clearly hear the yelling coming from the main hanger.

"Hopefully they're all smart enough to stay out of sight," Epps muttered.

"One can only hope," Will replied as he made his way towards the now three _very_ confused deliverymen.

* * *

It was Christmas time at the Autobot base later that night as the three humans all delved into the different bubble wraps and Styrofoam peanuts, each time amazed as they pulled out an array of different electronic equipment, as well as an assortments of customized car parts. There was a rather _large_ pile of just nothing but plasma screen TV's, another for stereo systems, and even more of a lot of things Sam couldn't even begin to identify.

"Of all the addle-circuited, stupid, careless stunts to pull!" Optimus was shouting at the two Lamborghinis. "We're _supposed_ to keep _away_ from the general public! This means that we remain out of sight from the humans save the few who have been giving clearance! So where in your frazzled, malfunctioning logic circuit did it say that it was okay to invite a whole slew of them to our own back yard?"

"We didn't leave the building!" Sunny protested adamantly.

"That's right!" Sides added enthusiastically. "We never once stepped outside this building!"

"And besides," Sunny continued. "Since we're officially confided to the med bay we had to find _something_ to keep us entertained."

"Right and you can't say that we would bother you if we had things to occupy our time," Sideswipe concluded.

Optimus just _glared_ at them. He was so infuriated that no coherent words escaped him; only a few assortments of growls and the occasional odd, high pitched squeaking sounds. He leaned down and plucked a gaming console off the floor. "And just how were you going to entertain yourselves? This whole thing is smaller than my slagging finger! How would you work the controls?"

Sunny and Sides looked at the innocent piece of machinery that Optimus dangled in front of them. "Well, we hadn't quite figured that part out yet," Sides admitted with a shrug.

"But if we think about it long enough, I'm sure we can come up with something," Sunny insisted. Optimus just let out another strangled squawk of outrage.

Ratchet took pity on his boss as he stepped over the assorted equipment scattered across the hanger floor. "Consider yourselves cleared for active duty," he announced with a rather evil grin. "Starting immediately, go find yourselves a hanger and stay there! You're both in solitary!"

"What?" Sunny cried. "You can't do that! You're just the medical officer!"

"YOU'RE BOTH IN SOLITARY!" Optimus finally managed to bellow. "Be grateful that that's _all_ I'm going to do for your punishment!"

"Now that's not fair!" Sides protested. "You're basically banishing us from one building to another!"

"Exactly," Optimus grinned and the two slinked out of the building under their leader's watchful gaze.

"Primus, what am I to do with them?" he muttered once the two had gone. "They haven't even been here a full day and they've already created an emergency situation!"

"Well, don't go chastising them quite yet," Wheeljack suddenly said from the other side of the room where he was examining one of the TV's. "I think I can actually use some of this stuff. Maybe get a master computer up and running."

"Really?" Everyone perked back up, surprised at the announcement. "How long do you think it can take you?" Optimus asked.

"Well, from what this planets inhabitants have accomplished and all the pieces that I can just acquire from the web… probably a few months, year at the most," he estimated. "I could work on it in between designing the new base."

The others all began chattering in excitement. "Well, now that that's taken care of…" Ratchet began.

"Primus, I can't take any more surprises…" Optimus muttered.

Ironhide smirked as he gave the big rig a thump on the back. "It could have been worse."

"Oh yeah? How?" Optimus asked.

Ironhide chuckled. "Well, they could have ordered the store."

Optimus just groaned as he dropped his head into his hands. "Hey 'Bee?" he called out and the younger 'Bot instantly stood to attention. "I hate to do this to you, but do you think you could take them with you when you return Sam to his home for school in the morning? We can have them watching him and Mikaela for a while; give you a rest as well as keep them out of my line of sight and better yet, firing range."

'Bee and Sam tried to mask their horror at the leader's request as they glanced at one another in pure terror. Will and Epps immediately glanced at one another curious at the two's reaction, while Ironhide gave a small smirk at the obviously panicked look. Thankfully, everybody took it the wrong way, believing that the two didn't want to have to deal with the twin's antics. If only they knew…

"You sure that's a good idea?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

"Yeah," Red agreed, coming into the conversation. "You remember how I was like when I first arrived. What if they freak out at something?"

"I doubt that there'll be vultures flying around the city limits," 'Hide quipped with a grin.

Red glared at him and Inferno glanced back and forth between his spouse and best friend puzzled. "What are vultures?"

"It's a bird," Red muttered absently as he tried to quash his embarrassment.

"Oh…" Inferno turned to Perceptor. "**What is a bird**?" Perceptor shrugged.

Optimus shook his head as he turned back towards the two youngsters. "Well 'Bee?"

"Um… sure Optimus," 'Bee agreed, sending Sam an apologetic look, "if it'll help." Sam whirled around to shoot 'Bee a piercing glare but 'Bee sent him back a helpless shrug. What could he do? It would raise questions if he said no.

Sam pursed his lips angrily but understood his guardian's position. He only hoped that Barricade stayed in the garage this time…

* * *

Barricade practically deflated on all four of his tires in utter shock at what he was hearing over the radio turned watch. The Autobots were coming. "Oh fuck…"

* * *

The twins when told had absolutely loved the idea of getting out of the base and exploring the new planet; both of them had practically bouncing with excitement as Optimus spoke to them. Sunny had immediately insisted on taking Sam since he owed the boy his life, and 'Bee had looked helplessly at Optimus who sent him an apologetic look. There was really no reason to turn Sunny down and 'Bee huffed as he watched Sam climb into the other car. He really wished that Optimus hadn't fobbed the two onto him, especially considering he and Sam were hiding a Decepticon in the Witwicky garage.

However, when they got ready to leave later that evening 'Bee was actually a little bit grateful that Sam was with Sunstreaker because this meant that he could try and get ahead of the two Lamborghini's in an attempt to warn the 'Con of their presence. Unfortunately for him, Sunny decided that he wanted to properly test his new form out and 'Bee had watched in shock as the two newest cars took off down the desert road. He had had to scramble to get ahead of them, cheating a little bit by taking shortcuts he had learned with Sam, or more specifically his parents, and just barely got to the house a few blocks ahead of them.

Except when he arrived to warn Barricade to keep the garage door down and all his signals on his lowest frequency, he was shocked to discover the door wide open and no car in sight. That the 'Con was missing greatly troubled the Camaro; the slagging Mustang could be anywhere by now. Not that he wasn't grateful that the 'Con had made himself scares before the twins arrived, but still not knowing where the slagger was caused a bit of a dilemma.

'Bee looked back as Sam practically fell out of the other yellow car and nearly kissed the ground. "Fun huh?" Sunny chirped still full of energy despite having raced all the way from the base.

Sam looked a bit green. "Er, yeah… fun…"

'Bee sighed as he watched the boy practically bolt for the door and the bathroom beyond. He knew that Sam had spotted the empty garage however as Sunny and Sides pulled over to look at the odd structures around them. "What's this?" Sunny asked and 'Bee sighed as he called back.

"A mail box."

"Ooooo," the twins stared at the item in fascination and began discussing how they wanted their own "mail box" decorated. 'Bee groaned at the implications that the conversation hinted at when he heard Mojo begin to bark in the house. The twins instantly backed down the driveway and back into the street. "What was _that_?" Sides demanded and 'Bee quickly shouted at them before they could transform.

"It's Mojo, for crying out loud! Calm down! I'll _tell_ you when you can go crazy so don't do it before!"

"What is a Mojo?" Sunny asked as he pulled back into the drive.

"It's their dog, now shut up and go into recharge!"

"Well!" Sunny huffed. "Cranky, aren't we?"

'Bee just growled at them as he passed a scan over the neighborhood in search of the missing Decepticon. If he could have, he would have left to search the surrounding area, but unfortunately with the twins in residence, that would be impossible. 'Bee had to admit it to himself that when they had arrived and he had discovered that the garage was mysteriously empty he nearly went into overload. 'Bee a sent a worried glance at the sight of the empty structure and sighed again as the sound of the screen door opening suddenly gained his attention.

"Wow!" Ron Witwicky stared at the two sleek cars currently inhabiting his drive. "Are you sure I couldn't just take one of these to work?" he called back over his shoulder.

"DAD!" Sam's voice was shocked as Ron sighed in disappointment.

"But it's the only good thing about letting these 'Bots in our driveway…" he muttered before he called back to Sam. "There has to be some kind of perk to all these transforming robots!"

"Ron, leave the new cars alone! They're probably overwhelmed enough just being on a new planet and what not!" Judy's voice echoed through the house.

'Bee huffed and wondered if the Witwicky's knew that their voices carried through the yard. "What are those?" Sides asked as he pulled next to 'Bee.

"Sam's parents," he explained absently.

"What's a parent?" Sunny asked curiously as he pulled closer to the other two.

"It his caretakers," the Camaro elaborated before he set his parking brake and got ready for a nice, _calm_ couple of hours of peace and quiet.

Both twins were now puzzled. "Why does he need two?" Sunny asked.

Bumblebee snickered. "From what I heard, you two needed a whole unit just for _your_ Sparkling antics." The twins gasped together in mock outrage and 'Bee chuckled lightly as he finally managed to slip into recharge.

* * *

Sam ran out the next morning still struggling to pull on his coat while a piece of toast hung from his mouth. He was clearly frazzled by the late hour as he quickly darted towards Bumblebee before he got into Sunny. He leaned over to whisper what he had learned in the house as he swallowed the last of the toast. "Mom said he took off sometime late yesterday afternoon," Sam told him in a whisper. "Said that it was also the second time he's done that, but we knew where he went the first time."

"Does _she_ know where he went?" 'Bee asked. Sam shrugged as he made his way towards Sunny and climbed into the Gallardo. 'Bee grumbled in aggravation as he followed the two Lamborghini's down the road towards Mikaela's house.

As they pulled up to the drive of Mikaela's aunt, 'Bee couldn't help but mentally smile as she exited her home, a complete look of astonishment on her face at the sight of the two shiny cars in her driveway. 'Bee was forced to stay in the street and he pulled alongside the curb as there was no room for him in the short drive. "Samuel Witwicky! What in the hell are _those_?" Mikaela demanded as she made her way towards Sunny, the closest one to her.

Sam exited the car, grinning. "Mikaela, met Sunstreaker and Sideswipe," he introduced her with a small smirk. "Guys, this is my friend Mikaela. She helped us out in Mission City during the battle with the Decepticons."

"Well, nice to meet you Mikaela," Sides called out.

"Why is she shaped funny?" Sunny asked as he pulled forward slightly to run a scan over the girl. "She's awfully round on the top…"

"SUNNY!" 'Bee cried out horrified and Sam had sunk down into the butter soft leather, trying desperately not to laugh at Mikaela's shocked expression. "She's a girl! Remember those sites Perceptor found? And how they explained the different sexes between humans…"

"Bizarre," Sunny murmured as he finally pulled back slightly. Sam squawked as his feet were slightly dragged across the pavement since he was sitting sideways in his seat.

"Sunny!" 'Bee barked again. "Be careful with him!"

Sam turned towards Mikaela and rolled his eyes at 'Bee's statement. She giggled at the slightly childish look he sent her way. "So are these the ones who landed in the city over the weekend?" she asked as she looked over the two Lamborghini's. "I heard that caused a huge mess over at the college."

"Yeah, these are two of them. There were three others but they're still at the base. Sunny and Sides here are just… exploring so they decided to give us a ride to school in style."

Mikaela's gaze snapped back towards the boy and the odd tone he was using and she instantly knew that something else had happened over the weekend. She moved next to her ex. "What happened?"

"It's a long story," Sam told her. "Sunny was injured and while recuperating, the two found the various shopping sites… There were seven trucks total that delivered stuff on-and-off all day yesterday." Mikaela giggled again and Sam rolled his eyes. "Trust me, it wasn't funny. I think Optimus nearly blew a gasket. That's why they're really here."

"We got banished!" Sides called out helpfully.

"The old rusters couldn't take a joke to save their afts!" Sunny added.

Sam shook his head. "So that's why they're going to take us to school today," he finished.

Mikaela raised an eyebrow. "And this won't be a little suspicious?" she asked him. He just shrugged.

"Never cared much what people said about me before. Why should it matter now?"

Mikaela snickered some more before she managed to calm herself down and hefted her bag over her shoulder. "Let me just go say hi to 'Bee for a sec," she said as she made her way down the drive and hopped into the Camaro's driver seat. "Hey 'Bee! …So what'd you do with him?" she asked once the door was shut.

"He's gone! And I have no idea where he went off to!" he lamented mournfully.

Mikaela tisked as she crossed her arms and sat back in annoyance. "He better not be goofing around again," she grumbled. "Some of his undercarriage is literally hanging on by a thread… or rather bolt."

"One can only hope," 'Bee snarled.

Mikaela looked at him. "You think he went back to the… jet's rule?" she asked him.

"Highly doubt it," Bumblebee muttered as his radio activated.

"-_Aren't we suppose to go to this 'school' soon_?-" Sides asked and they could hear Sam's voice echo over the waves.

"-_There's still a little time,_-" Sam was saying.

"-_What is the purpose of this school_?-" Sunny asked. "-_The only thing you learn is outdated history and read books mutilated by living people that were written by a bunch of dead ones. Where's the gun range_?_ The weapons division_?-"

"-_Er… well…_-" Sam trailed off and Mikaela and 'Bee snickered. Mikaela sighed as she stepped out of 'Bee and headed back up the drive.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked as she made her way over to the red Reventón. She blinked at the hologram for a moment before she stepped around and slipped into the passenger seat. "Let's go!"

"I _so_ don't have a good feeling about this…" Bumblebee muttered as he started his engine and followed behind the two shinny new cars. "This is going to be one very _long_ day…"


	21. Click it Or

Chapter Twenty-One: Click It Or…

The arrival of two brand new Lamborghini's on the school's campus had caused enough of a ruckus, but when Sam and Mikaela both exited those cars it almost became a full on riot. Thankfully, the twins had enough sense create holographic drivers so Sam and Mikaela could honestly say that they were simply getting a ride from friends. That the twins chose to model themselves after music stars was a whole other problem…

The twins were promptly surrounded by the teenagers, mostly females, cell phone cameras clicking away. Soon, Bumblebee was forced to rely on his scanners just to figure out where they were. Needlessly to say, the twins were completely freaked.

"-_BUMBLEBEE_!_ HELP_!_ What do we do_?-" Sunny had sent him frantically as the swarm descended upon him.

'Bee sighed at the hysterical cry and sent a silent prayer to Primus. "-_Restrain yourselves from running them over for one,_-" he told them. "-_Other than that…_-"

"-_These creatures are crazy_!-" was Sideswipe's opinion and 'Bee couldn't help but chuckle.

"-_Well, maybe next time we'll think before rushing off and inviting them to our base in droves._-"

"-_Slag it_!-" Sunny muttered. "-_I am so out of here_!-" The yellow Gallardo slowly began pulling forward, forcing the students to move or run the risk of getting run over.

"-_Freedom_!-" Sides shouted as they pushed through the crowd. "-_I swear I'm never leaving the base again._-"

'Bee chuckled. "-_And I'm sure that Optimus is going to _love_ hearing that. Now get over here and I'll show you around the city._-"

"-_Wait,-_" Sunny called out concerned. "-_Do all humans act that way_?-"

"-_Well, when faced with a hot brand name car… pretty much yeah._-"

"-_NO WAY_!_ I'm going home_!-" the Gallardo shouted hysterically as he pushed his way forward.

"-_What_?-" 'Bee cried out. "-_But I can't go to far from Sam's position. I don't have time to take you two all the way back to the base_!-"

"-_I think we know the way,_-" Sunny grumbled as he finally emerged from the crowd. "-_Come on Sides._-"

'Bee watched from where he had been hiding down the road as the two cars slowly made their escape from the still screaming mob. With a sigh, he turned to check on Sam when he nearly broke cover as he saw Trent DeMarco push his way towards the front of the group as the two Lamborghinis finally pulled away. Bumblebee watched to see if the jock was going to do anything while the two Lamborghini's headed towards him.

Sides slowed down when he neared 'Bee's position and sent the message that they were heading back to the base to play with their new toys. He nearly stopped when he didn't get a response from 'Bee and now Sunny had slowed down as well. "-_Hey 'Bee_?_ Everything alright_?-" Sides sent when Sunny snapped at his brother to hurry it up.

'Bee sent a quick message that he was fine and a quick warning to be careful on the drive back since they still had not received their diplomatic plates. With the twins gone, he returned to watching what was happening in the schoolyard and nearly pulled forward at the sight. Trent was right in Sam's face and Mikaela was trying desperately to get in between the two boys. Quickly activating his audio sensors, he listened intently as Trent was now slandering Mikaela.

"You're just like your old man!" he was shouting. "Anything shiny, you just have to have! And I bet your boyfriend here was only too happy to get it to you. Anything you have to do to get into the slut's skirt, huh Witless?"

Mikaela gasped and Sam looked like he was ready to haul back and hit the jerk when the teachers, finally noticing that something was going on, broke through the crowd and sent all the students into the building. 'Bee huffed as he sat back on his tires and watched the mass of students all vying to get into the building before the last bell tolled. What he wouldn't give to run that aggravating jock off the road, just once.

With a sigh, 'Bee waited for twenty minutes to ensure all the kids were in their classes before he pulled forward and slipped into one of the empty spots in the parking lot across the street from the school. He thought about the day's events as he sat amidst the lifeless cars of the human, watching the twins on his long-range scanners just to make sure they didn't make any unnecessary stops along the way. After ensuring the twins had indeed left the city and were heading for the base, he finally began to settle down for a few hours of recharge.

Suddenly his receiver flared to life and 'Bee was jerked back to full awareness at the unknown signal. He didn't recognize it, and he knew the twins had left so it couldn't have been them playing a joke. Confused, he opened up his communications as he began searching the area for another Cybertronion. To say that he was shocked when Barricade's deep voice exited the speakers would have been an understatement. "-_You still have that nut's tow cable_?-" Barricade asked him.

"-_What_?_ Why_?_-_" 'Bee demanded, surprised at the 'Con's communication. "-_And where have you been_?_ You weren't at the Witwicky's at all when we got back last night_!_-"_

"Thank Primus," Barricade muttered as he suddenly appeared down the aisle where 'Bee was parked. "Those two drive me batty, and I've never even been in battle against them! Only heard the horror stories the other 'Con's come back with," he explained with a huff. "So you still got the thing or don't ya?"

'Bee stared at Mustang in utter confusion. "Um, yeah… why?... what do you plan to do with it?"

Barricade let out a dark chuckle. "Oh you'll see. Follow me Blondie."

"For the last time! _Don't call me 'Blondie'_!"

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" 'Bee whispered to the 'Con as they hid around a corner of a building in the middle of this city. "You're a Decepticon!"

"A Decepticon who owes those humans my life!" Barricade snarled. "You should learn by now that we take our camaraderie very seriously. Though we may often try to kill each other, we _do_ respect one another."

"Still," 'Bee muttered. "I wouldn't have thought you would do something like this."

"Well," 'Cade mused. "I figured he deserved it… Hey! She's gone! Let's go!"

* * *

Bumblebee glanced once more at the Mustang, now innocently parked beneath a tree. "Why did you not give Starscream the coordinates?" he finally asked.

Barricade looked away from his current target to glance back at the Camaro. "Why should I have?" he asked. "Did you _want_ me to tell him where the Ladiesman217 was?"

"No! Of course not!" 'Bee shouted horrified. "But it's still rather surprising. You're a Decepticon. I thought you wanted to win."

"Win, yes. Suffer the rest of eternity under Starscream's rule, no."

Bumblebee glanced once again at the Mustang. "Still," he said. "You didn't have to warn us-"

"All clear!" Barricade suddenly interrupted, "time to move."

'Bee sighed as he pulled out and followed the other mech who was laughing a rather disturbingly dark, sinister laugh. "I still can't believe we're doing this…"

* * *

"So you didn't answer my question," 'Bee said once they reached the small grocery's parking lot. "Why did you warn us?"

Barricade sighed and turned away from his surveillance. "Look, what does it matter?" he asked. "I didn't like what Starscream was up too, and I decided to take action to spoil his plans. Is that so hard to understand?"

'Bee mentally frowned but said nothing as they sat there under the warm sun. "So, where were you last night?" he asked instead.

"Oh," Barricade's tone held a smug note of satisfaction. "Just doing a little research."

"Research?" 'Bee asked surprised. "Researching what?"

"Oh, stuff… Okay, point selga is clear. Let's move on to point silna."

'Bee sighed as the patrol car once again darted into the street, panicking many drivers as they all feared that the patrol car had pulled out after them. "Most aggravating mech I've ever met…"

* * *

"Okay, I want the truth," 'Bee finally grumbled once they had parked again. "Why do you really want that truce?"

Barricade sighed as he backed up and pulled around so he could face the annoying little bug. "What do you want me to say? Huh?" Barricade demanded. "You want me to tell you that it's really just a trap and that I've been sent in as the virtual sacrifice to gather Intel against the Autobots? Fine. 'I'm a spy'. There. Happy now?"

'Bee pulled back at the angry tone the 'Con shot at him when he paused and studied the other car in front of him. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn that there had been a note of hurt in the patrol car's tone. "Look, I'm sorry. Okay?" Bumblebee muttered. "But you have to understand it from my position. You're a 'Con."

"And you're a 'Bot," Barricade bit out. "How do I know I can't trust _you_?"

Bumblebee reeled back at the harsh stab and sank down on his tires. "You can't," he finally admitted. "We're on opposite sides of the war and-"

"Ah, but isn't the war over?" Barricade interrupted scathingly. "Isn't that what Prime said? That the war finished with Megatron and the All Spark and that it means that there are no more sides." Barricade let out a harsh laugh. "What a thought…"

"It's not that simple," 'Bee muttered.

"Oh believe me Autobit," Barricade growled. "I know…"

* * *

They had moved on to the next position in silence and had just settled down when it was actually Barricade who brought up the next topic of conversation. "If you're the last youngling of the Autobots, what in the Matrix was Prime thinking when he dragged you along to battle Megatron himself?"

Bumblebee gasped in surprise as he instantly locked all his optics on the dented patrol car. "How do you know about that?" he demanded.

"Research," Barricade bit out. "So why did he take you along on what had to be the most deadliest of all missions?"

'Bee stared at the other car for a while before he finally sighed in defeat. "Not sure myself," 'Bee admitted. "Just when Optimus was assigning the teams my name got called with the others. I think everyone was surprised that he took me along. Well, maybe not Ratchet but he definitely surprised Ironhide and Jazz… The twins put up quite a fight about being sent out on a search party instead of going where all the action was."

"Stupidest thing to take the last youngling to a war zone," 'Cade muttered. "One would have thought that Prime would know better."

"I'm not that young!" 'Bee snapped offended. "And you have to admit that I cleaned your clock pretty thoroughly!"

"A lucky shot," Barricade grumbled though his thoughts continued to whirl through his processor. He was beginning to understand why Optimus Prime had taken the youngest with him. Clearly, he needed to be watched at all times.

They sat in silence for a while before 'Bee pulled forward slightly. "All clear," he announced.

"I can see that," Barricade grumbled, and 'Bee allowed himself a mental smirk as he followed the Mustang once more.

* * *

"Were you really in a racing gang?" Bumblebee asked once they had relocated.

Barricade let out an aggravated sigh. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to spy on people?" he bit out.

"I had to make sure that Judy was alright," 'Bee protested. "That and you do it all the time, so spill. Was that the truth?"

"What do you think?" Barricade growled as he continued his surveillance. His current target was now completely befuddled as she looked up and down the road in confusion.

"How should I know?" 'Bee huffed. "Decepticons are not known for their honesty."

"And just what reason would I have to lie to _Judy_?" Barricade asked him smugly.

Bumblebee growled but had to admit that it made no sense for the 'Con to have lied to the woman. "Well then. What was it like?"

Barricade snarled. "What's it to you? A so-called 'clean cut kid' such as yourself shouldn't be wondering about what it would be like to be in a gang."

"Still," 'Bee insisted. "I'm just curious. I had heard the stories, you know. I just want to know how you ended up there. What made you decide to go to the slums and run an underground gang? How did you become their leader? Did you win a race or something? Why did-"

"Look, it's my life and it's none of your business so butt out!" Barricade finally snapped, and 'Bee instantly quieted down.

"Sorry," he muttered, and Barricade huffed as they once again moved positions.

* * *

"I had to kill someone."

Bumblebee jerked out of a half doze when Barricade's voice broke the silence some twenty minutes later. "What?" he asked surprised.

"You asked me how I became leader. Simple, I had to kill the previous leader."

Bumblebee gapped at the other car. "But… but I never heard of any murder occurring in the past three hundred Planet Circuits!" Bumblebee protested. "Even if I wasn't online yet when it occurred I still would have heard about it!"

Barricade let out a dark chuckle. "Well then they never found the body, did they?"

'Bee stared at the other mech in front of him in complete shock. "What?" he screeched. "What do you mean you just up and killed him?"

"I never said it was a planned thing," Barricade muttered. "It just kind of happened."

"You killing the previous leader 'just kind of happened'?" 'Bee asked in disbelief.

"Well, considering he was trying to kill me…" Barricade grumbled, "yeah it did."

Bumblebee pulled back in shock. "Why was he trying to kill you if you were one of his subordinates?"

Barricade said nothing for a while. "Oh it gets better," he finally said as he pulled out of hiding once again. "He's the very one who raised me…"

'Bee froze at that announcement and just stared at the other mech pulling away in complete and utter surprise. "What?"

* * *

"What do you mean when you said the previous leader raised you?" 'Bee demanded once they reached their next destination.

"Just what I said," Barricade growled. "He's the one who took me in."

"How did a gang leader get a hold of a sparkling?" 'Bee demanded.

"Simple," 'Cade grumbled. "Whoever it was who had originally been assigned to raise me left me in a slagging ditch, that's what."

"What?" 'Bee cried out surprised.

"Not everyone had the very leader of the whole planet raising us you know," 'Cade growled. "They found me wandering around the streets of Tyger Pax. That's how I ended up in a slagging gang." 'Bee just stared at the Decepticon, completely shocked as Barricade shifted on his wheels. "There. That's it. My whole life story," Barricade bit out. "So are you going to trust me now?" 'Bee said nothing and the 'Con huffed once again.

Bumblebee said nothing for a while. "We'll see…" he finally said.

Barricade sighed as he turned back to the task at hand. "Never can please everyone..."

* * *

There had been no more discussion until they finally reached the last destination. The silence was becoming rather annoying as Bumblebee followed him in relative silence. "Oh come on!" Barricade growled. "You can't tell me you're surprised."

"I can't trust you," Bumblebee snarled. "You're a 'Con and now I learn a cold blooded murder."

"It was self defense!" Barricade cried out insistently. "How could you fault me for that?"

"Then why did he try to kill you in the first place?" 'Bee argued. "Just why was it that he left you with no choice?" Barricade was quiet for a long, long time and Bumblebee huffed. "See. You can't even come up with a plausible excuse."

"Why should I tell you? You said so yourself, that you don't trust me so why should I care?"

"Then I was right, wasn't I?" Bumblebee insisted. "I don't know why I let you near Sam and I have a mind to go tell Optimus where you are and what I learned and-"

"He nearly destroyed a sparkling," Barricade suddenly snarled. "Okay? It was a robbery and there was a sparkling and he said that there couldn't be any witnesses and I stopped him. He saw it as insubordination and tried to make an example out of me."

Bumblebee was shocked into silence. "You… what…? How…?" Barricade said nothing and 'Bee was beginning to feel rather guilty. "Is that the truth?" he asked.

"You'll think what you want anyway…" Barricade huffed.

Bumblebee said nothing for a while. "I'm sorry," he finally whispered.

Barricade let out a heavy sigh. "Come on. Her shift is over so let's that thing back to the school before the last class lets out."

Bumblebee said nothing as he pulled out, his thought whirling with the over load of information that he had learned on this impromptu revenge mission. "Still don't trust you 'Con," he muttered.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Barricade chuckled.

* * *

They had just managed to get back to the parking lot and situated when the last bell rang. Barricade sent a last signal before 'Bee tracked him around a few corners down the road. The Autobot watched the group of students and sighed in relief when he saw Sam exiting the building fairly unharmed followed by Mikaela and Miles. '_Look to your left… Look to your left. _LEFT!' he thought desperately as he began scanning the crowd, watching anyone who got near the jocks "personal parking" spaces. Hah. They just trashed whosever car that dared take up their spots so everyone was afraid to park there.

Mikaela was the one who actually spotted him, and Sam glanced at Miles who was looking fairly disappointed at the Lamborghinis' absence. Jogging a little ahead of his friends, Sam quickly made his way over to 'Bee. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "The story was we were going to walk home since we got a ride from my 'cousins' this morning."

"Sam, get in." 'Bee said quickly.

"What?" Sam asked in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Sam, believe me. Get in. Quick."

"Huh?"

"Hey Sam," Miles walked over. "How did your car get here? You both got rides this morning."

"Oh, eh heh. Um. My parents dropped it off," Sam quickly lied. "You know how much they worry."

Miles frowned as he glanced back at the Camaro. "Your parents are weird," he stated.

Sam gave off a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, aren't they? Well, we better be heading home now so…"

"Sam," 'Bee whispered, his optics finally spotting the person he had been watching for finally emerge from the building. "For the love of Primus, get in!"

"Be quiet!" Sam hissed.

"Huh?" Miles turned back towards Sam.

"What?" Sam jerked back. "Oh, uh. Nothing." He let loose another nervous laugh.

Mikaela raised an eyebrow as she glanced back down at the Camaro behind Sam. She moved around towards the passenger seat and began putting her stuff in the back as cover. "What's going on?" she whispered to the car.

"We have to go. We have to go now!" 'Bee told her.

"Why?" she asked, now filled with concern and worry. "Starscream?"

"Worse…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everybody froze at the sound of the scream, and Sam, Mikaela and Miles all whirled around to look in the direction of the jocks corner. There stood Trent DeMarco, staring at his beloved pickup truck in absolute horror. Or rather, he was staring at the multitude of little yellow sheets of paper that were fluttering merrily in the wind under his windshield wiper. "What the fuck is this?" he cried out in anger as he snatched the papers and stared at them. "Where the hell did all these tickets come from?"

One of his jock buddies took a few of the tickets and began going though them. "These are all from today," he said in wonder as he flipped through them. "And all of them are the same meter maid!"

Another buddy looked down at the tickets and whistled. "Oh man! I've gotten tickets from her before. She's like the worst person to get one from! No one has ever won a fight against her!"

"But this is impossible!" Trent cried. "My truck has been here the whole day! Who would do this?"

"Oh for the love of Primus, GET IN!" 'Bee hissed desperately. "Before he comes over here!"

Sam and Mikaela both stared down at the Camaro in shock. "'Bee…" Sam gapped at him.

"Er, we better go," Mikaela said at a normal tone. "Bye Miles."

"Um. Yeah, see you tomorrow Miles," Sam said quickly as he too slipped into the Camaro and went through the motions of starting up the car.

"Huh?" Miles turned back around, only to see the Camaro now peeling out of the parking lot, sending students scattering to get out of the way. Miles sighed as he was once more left behind. "Yeah, see ya," he muttered. He stood there for a few moments before he jerked in surprise. "Oh shit! I'm going to miss the bus!"

* * *

"Care to tell us what that was all about?" Sam demanded as they pulled into the road.

Mikaela suddenly burst into laughter as she fell back in her seat. "Did you _see_ his face?" she cried. "It was priceless!" she laughed for a while more before she glanced down at the radio. "So is that why you were in such a rush?" she asked. "Did you see who it was that pulled that stunt?"

"Oh I saw him," 'Bee muttered sourly.

"Was it the twins?" Sam asked confused. "Was it one of their pranks? And where are they? I thought they were going to stay until tonight at least."

"I think the groupies scared them for life. They went home." 'Bee chuckled before falling silent once again.

Mikaela and Sam glanced at one another confused. "Well if it wasn't the twins then who was it?" Sam asked as he risked glancing away from the road where he was pretending to drive before he looked back up and his hands fell from the wheel in surprise.

"'Bee! There he is!" he cried as he spotted Barricade at an intersection.

"Yeah, I know," 'Bee muttered as Barricade pulled out behind them once they passed.

"-_Genius, wasn't it_?-" Barricade's voice floated out of the speakers.

The two humans exchanged puzzled glances. "What was?" Sam asked confused at the odd statement.

"Wait!" Mikaela gasped. "That was _you_?" she cried in surprise before she fell over laughing once again.

"What?" Sam cried shocked at the revelation. "Really?"

"-_Yup,_-" Barricade answered gleefully. "-_It may take him a while to get all those tickets paid off. I searched the entire database for the toughest meter maid I could find._-"

Sam just stared at the patrol car in the rearview mirror. "How did you pull it off?"

"You know how we still have Ironhide's tow cable?" 'Bee responded gloomily.

"What?" Sam screeched again as Mikaela began cackling once more. "How did you manage to connect it to his truck?" he asked completely confused. 'Bee jerked slightly and now Mikaela stopped laughing long enough to stare down at the dash curiously. Sam also was now becoming rather amused. "'Bee?" he drawled. "How did you connect the tow cable?"

Barricade was now the one who was laughing hysterically and 'Bee grumbled under his breath in mortification. "-_Aw_-," Barricade cooed. "-_Is the itty bitty bug embarrassed_?-"

"You are never getting near me with those things ever again!" 'Bee snapped and now the humans were really confused.

"What?" Sam asked. "What is it?"

"Apparently," 'Bee finally mumbled. "Barricade can do a lot more with those grappling hooks than just annoy someone beyond belief."

The two humans stared at him before both of them broke into hysterical laughter that lasted the rest of the way home.


	22. Discovered!

Chapter Twenty-Two: Discovered!

Judy Witwicky wasn't worried. She wasn't worried at all... She just happened to like her dishes really clean, which was why she was washing them again for the third time. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the kitchen window overlooked the yard and subsequently the garage, no. That was _completely_ coincidental… Sighing, she set down the now squeaky clean glass on the counter top and finally acknowledged to herself that she was watching for someone, _anyone_ to come back home.

The discovery that the Mustang had disappeared was worrisome enough, especially after the news that a few new "asteroids" had landed. Add the fact that her son had arrived home the night before with two brand new Lamborghini's that he introduced as newly arrived Autobots was enough to concern her even more. That the two new Autobots drove them to school that morning had her _really_ worried. She knew the gossip mills better than anyone. It was hard enough to convince Mrs. Selman that her son's new Camaro really was a prize he won. Now add the two new cars to the list that she was sure Mrs. Selman's daughter was sure to mention about…

Judy sighed once again. '_Perhaps we should have taken that relocation offer Mr. Keller suggested,_' she thought dismally. She truly loved her house and loved her garden but if it meant that her son could possibly be in danger, then it completely wasn't worth it. "What do you think?" She looked down at the little Chihuahua sitting at her feet. Mojo barked up at her and, with a sigh, she fished a dog biscuit out of the jar and set it down for the little terror to gnaw upon.

The sudden sound of a car slowing down and tires turning onto the driveway had Judy jerking upright and immediately looking back out the window. With a sigh of relief, she quickly darted out of the kitchen, making her way towards the garage and the two cars that were just pulling in. She slowed down however as howling laughter exited the Camaro along with her son and his friend.

"I still can't believe that you would actually go along with such a stunt!" Sam was saying to the yellow car. "I mean Trent is a prick but still!"

"Sam! Language!" Judy instantly snapped and both of the youngsters quieted down at her approach. "Bumblebee," Judy nodded at the Camaro as she stomped past him and made a straight line for the damaged Mustang. "Where have you _been_?" She shouted at him angrily. "Have you forgotten that you're grounded, mister? Commander of your own troops or not, at this house, _I_ am the general! The last thing I need is to see you on the news getting stepped on by that insane jet or worse! Now get back in that garage and _stay_ there this time!" she shouted as she pointed to the out building.

Both of the teenagers as well as the one Autobot just _stared_ in utter amazement as one of the supposedly ruthless Decepticons slowly slunk by the woman and scuttled quickly into the garage. The headlights blinked on and off once in an imitation of an innocent blink. "Sorry ma'am..." the 'Con said meekly.

Judy nodded and turned back to the others. "So how was your day?" she asked them, "dare I ask what was the reaction to the twins was?"

Sam and Mikaela were still staring in shock as they glanced between her and the 'Con. "Um…" Sam finally muttered. "Pretty typical," he explained. "Everyone freaked out and demanded to know where they came from. I don't think a lot of people believed us when we said they were my cousins though…"

Judy sniffed as she spotted Mrs. Selman staring out at them behind her living room curtain. "Well it's none of their business," she retorted angrily. '_Honestly, the nerve of some people,_' she thought as she glared at the woman. Mrs. Selman's curtains quickly slammed shut. "What were you laughing at when you came up?" she asked instead.

Sam and Mikaela began snickering again and a soft deep rumbling laugh exited the garage behind her. Oddly enough, Bumblebee sank down on his tires and looked for the entire world as if he wanted to be anywhere but where he was at the moment. Judy looked at them puzzled. "Well Mom…" Sam finally began. "You remember me telling you about Mikaela's other ex, Trent?"

Judy looked at the two children puzzled but beginning to feel a growing suspicion. "The football jock?" she asked. "The one who isn't too bright?"

Mikaela threw back her head and let out a loud laugh as she fell back and sat down on 'Bee's hood. "That's the one!" she giggled.

Judy looked at the two children before a figurative light bulb clicked overhead and she turned to stare at the Mustang. "What did you do?" she asked him dryly.

"Me?" Barricade cried out in mock surprise. "What makes you think I did anything?"

"Simple," Judy said. "Sam wouldn't _dare_ skip class, if he knew what was good for him and I highly doubt that Bumblebee would do anything against a human so that leaves you. What did you _do_?" The two kids and the 'Con began laughing again and with a sigh, Judy made her way towards the one who she _knew_ would answer her. "Bumblebee?" she asked.

"Oh Primus, I don't even want to _think_ about it," he groaned and now Judy was really interested.

"Oh please, it wasn't that bad," Barricade snickered.

Bumblebee just let out a dramatic wail. "Yes it was…"

Judy sighed and turned back to the car. "Okay, if you don't want to tell me what you did could you at least tell me the why?" she demanded. "Or is this something _else_ I'll learn about on the news?" she turned a pointed glare to Sam who promptly sobered.

"For the last time Mom, we didn't _know_ that they were going to land in the college!" Sam protested.

"I had cooking classes all set up, and now that the building's been roped off they've been canceled since it was the only one with ovens!"

"You did get your money back, didn't you Mrs. Witwicky?" Mikaela asked.

"That's not the point!" she growled before whirling back to the Mustang. "Well?" she asked. "Care to tell me why you decided to pull what obviously was a prank on a human? What did he do to you?" she asked.

Barricade huffed. "It wasn't me as much as he insulted Mikaela," he explained. "Whether or not I like it, she saved my life and I do have some loyalty, no matter what some may think." Bumblebee actually managed to look chastised, which was surprising since he was still in car mode.

"So is anyone going to tell me what they did?" she asked turning to the two teenagers. "Or do I eat that platter of brownies all by myself tonight?"

"What?" A new voice shouted as Ron made his way out into the drive. "You made brownies? When? I would have known if you made brownies!"

Judy rolled her eyes at her husband. "You were taking a nap, dear," she said in exasperation. "You never wake up for anything."

"I would for brownies! I would have smelled them!" Ron stated as he looked around eagerly. "So why are we all in the drive? Any more of those expensive… 'cars' showing up?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "They went back to the base dad."

Ron deflated instantly. "And I was going to ask if one of them would be willing to drive me to work tomorrow… dang it," he muttered as he turned back towards the house. "Now I'm depressed."

"Ron, don't you touch those brownies!" Judy shouted after him, and Ron just shrugged as he disappeared into the house. Judy sighed again before calling out, "at least bring me one!"

"Me too!" Mikaela called.

"Me three!" Sam added.

"You two are young and can go get your own brownies," Judy scolded. "Besides, you haven't even had dinner yet."

"Well, neither have you," Sam protested.

"Well then, we should go and have some," Judy stated cheerfully. "And then you can tell me all about what went on at school today, starting with what 'Cade did to the jock."

Sam chuckled again as he and Mikaela were ushered into the house, before turning quickly to give a small wave to the two cars in his drive. "Be good!" he called out. The sound of two horns followed him into the house and Sam couldn't help but smile.

Mikaela noticed the look and gave a grin of her own. "What do you suppose they talked about when they were hauling Trent's truck around?" she whispered to him.

Sam grinned at her. "You noticed it too?" he asked.

Mikaela snorted. "It was kind of hard to miss," she said. "They were almost… friendly to each other."

"Well why shouldn't they?" Judy asked as she shoved assorted dinnerware into their hands. "I keep telling you that 'Cade is a very nice person. Why is it that everyone is so quick to judge just because he was on the other side of a rather large war?"

"Mom," Sam gapped at her, surprised by her attitude as well as words about the 'Con.

Judy just rolled her eyes once again. "Samuel Witwicky," she said in her all powerful mother voice. "Don't tell me you don't feel the same way. I know that you like him too. Otherwise, why else would you help him?"

Sam quickly looked down at the yellow plates in his hands and fidgeted slightly. "That's not the point Mom," he started and Judy sighed again.

"I know that you're in a bit of a bind," she said softly. "Trying to do the right thing and at the same time trying not to hurt your friends, but you saved his life Sam." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a tight squeeze. "I don't think he'll ever forget that, and I'm sure Bumblebee understands too. I mean," she pulled back and smiled down at her son. "The garage is still standing, isn't it?"

Sam smiled back up at his mother gratefully. "Thanks Mom," he whispered.

Judy nodded as she pulled out the silverware tray and plopped it down onto Sam's pile. "Now go set the table so we can eat," she ordered and the two teenagers quickly obliged. With a grin, Judy turned back towards the counter to fetch the food. "What the…? RON! I SAID ONE! NOT HALF THE PAN!"

* * *

Barricade watched the rain clouds in the distance slowly rumbling closer to Tranquility City later that evening before glancing back out at the Camaro in the driveway. "You know, you're in for quite a soaking tonight," he told the disguised Autobot.

"I'll live through it," 'Bee grumbled but Barricade couldn't help but notice that the Camaro was even closer to the building than before.

"Oh for crying out loud," Barricade growled. "It's a _two_ car garage. You are allowed in here."

"Um, but I think that Ron should have his own car in-" 'Bee began only to have Barricade interrupt him once more.

"What is more important? The inanimate car? Or the live one?"

"Still," 'Bee began and Barricade sighed at the Camaro's stubbornness.

"Look, I took your spot and believe it or not, I am sorry about this whole mess. So the least you can do is get in here before it pours and you get spots on you paint job."

Bumblebee stared at the other car for a long while before he sighed and began backing down the drive. Quickly doing a three point turn he once more back into the driveway and into the garage next to the dented Mustang. Once inside, Barricade sent a signal to close the door behind the Camaro. "There, isn't this cozy?" he mocked sarcastically.

"This was your idea," Bumblebee growled and the 'Con chuckled.

"Admit it. You're just as fond of this planet's weather system as I am…" Bumblebee snarled but said nothing and the 'Con sighed. "So… how are things going at that base of yours?"

"Why do you care?" Bumblebee retorted, instantly suspicious.

"I'm just trying to make conversation," Barricade retorted. "Honestly… Every time I say anything you act as if I'm up to something or trying to gain something out of it."

"Aren't you?" 'Bee bit back.

"Oh for Primus' sake, no!" Barricade snapped. "I'm actually really just trying to have a conversation. Is that too much to ask?"

"Why would you want to talk to me?" Bumblebee asked guardedly.

"Because you're the only one here, obviously," Barricade sneered. "Come on, I'm bored out of my circuits. You're the ones who dragged me to this box, the least you could do is entertain me."

Bumblebee chuckled. "I think you had enough entertainment for one day…"

"Come on, you have to admit the punk deserved it!"

"Of course he deserved it!" Bumblebee agreed. "I just never would have thought to do something like that."

"Ah the perks of being a patrol car…" Barricade chuckled. "Instant access to the police data banks."

Bumblebee instantly turned serious. "Isn't that why you chose that form?" he sneered. "To get access to the human's data?"

Barricade sighed. "Primus, you're a stubborn one." Bumblebee just waited. "What do you want me to say? Yes?"

Bumblebee let out a human-like snort. "Just wanted to see if you would admit it, 'Con."

Barricade huffed. "Honestly, of all the Autobots to get stuck with, I get the bumbling bug of the group."

"Hey!"

Barricade just chuckled as he settled down, doing his routine system check before he slipped himself into recharge. He had just finished doing his diagnostics when the garage door abruptly flew open and a beam of light instantly flooded the garage and the two cars situated there. Growling, both Cybertronions switched their optics to high resolution and both of them gapped at what they saw there.

"-_This is not good,_-" Barricade sent.

* * *

"So wait a minute," Judy was laughing hysterically in the living room after dinner. "You mean to tell me that Barricade logged onto the Tranquility Police station's network to find the toughest meter maid he could and then subsequently he and 'Bee towed this Trent's precious truck all over town just so he would get tickets?"

"You have to admit, it was original," Sam stated with a laugh.

"Oh I'll say," Judy laughed hysterically, actually leaning down on the couch's armrest to hold herself up. "But how did they manage it?" she finally asked. "They didn't transform in the middle of the city did they?"

"Well, apparently since the winch was still connected to 'Bee from towing Barricade here, 'Cade had to use his small grappling that he has hidden behind his headlights to connected it from 'Bee to the truck."

Judy was laughing hysterically once again. "Oh poor 'Bee!" She laughed. "To have a 'Con that close to his butt or what is it called? Aft? And tinkering around! Oh God! No wonder he was embarrassed!"

Even Ron was chuckling at this as he sipped his beer sitting in his recliner. Finishing off the can, he made his way towards the kitchen to fetch another one when he happened to glance out at the driveway. "Oh no," he muttered as he spotted the very truck they had been discussing sitting in the drive. "JUDY! Better get your bat!"

* * *

Barricade and Bumblebee stared in utter surprise at the sight of Trent DeMarco standing there, staring at the two cars in front of him in disbelief. "What the hell?" Trent muttered as he stared down at the dented patrol car parked innocently next to the new Camaro. "What the hell is that ugly thing doing here?" he mused.

Barricade nearly pulled forward and ran the jerk over when Bumblebee sent a quick warning over their comm. "-_Don't you even dare_!-" he snapped.

"-_Tell me this_-" the 'Con sent back to him. "-_Have you even noticed what it is he's carrying_?-"

Bumblebee turned his attention back towards the human and did a full scan. "-_Oh no,_-" he muttered as he finally saw the long, wicked looking metal pipe in the boy's hands.

"Well, whatever," Trent finally shrugged. "I'll just trash 'em both!" and he raised his arms, intent on bringing the pipe down squarely on top of Bumblebee's hood when Barricade suddenly revved his engine and jerked forward, aiming straight towards the startled human.

"-_Barricade, you idiot_!-"

Trent fell backwards in total alarm, dropping the pipe as he began crab walking backwards while the patrol car continued to pull forwards inch-by-inch towards the frightened football player. "What the hell?" Trent cried as the screen door flew open and the Witwicky's plus Mikaela spilled out into the yard.

"TRENT!" Mikaela hollered. "What in the world do you think you are doing?"

"Did you see that!" he shouted back as he scrambled off the pavement and into the grass. "That cop car was trying to kill me!" and he turned back and pointed at the patrol car when he blinked in surprise. The Mustang was back in the garage. Lights off and no indication that it had been about to run him over just moments before.

Ron and Judy glanced at each other as Mikaela rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that," she muttered. "Just what are you doing here anyway?"

Trent clambered to his feet before he whirled around to point accusingly at Sam. "It was you!" he shouted. "I know it was! You did it!"

"Did what?" Sam shouted back. "What are you talking about?"

"My truck!" Trent screeched. "I know you had something to do with it! I just know it!"

"Oh come on!" Mikaela shouted. "How could Sam have done anything? He was in class with us the whole time and you know it!"

"I know!" Trent shouted angrily. "But he had something to do with it! I can feel it! He's responsible!" he whirled back towards Sam. "There's something really odd going on around here Witwilly! And I _know_ that somehow you're in the center of all this! First that patrol car picked you up and now it's in your garage! And suddenly you have these celebrity cousins that drive two brand new Lamborghinis? Impossible!" he scoffed. "There's something going on with you, and I'll be the one to learn what it is!"

"Oh for crying out loud! Trent! Go home!" Sam called out to him. "You're obviously delusional!"

"Or drunk," Mikaela muttered as she caught a whiff of tequila on the wind. Trent just glared at her before he whirled around to face Sam.

"You!" His finger was obviously trembling as he pointed at Sam. "It was you! I know it! I just know it! You were behind everything! What's so special about you? You're just a little punk! A weakling! A nothing!"

"Shows what you know!" Sam snarled back. "Better to have an actual brain than brute strength!"

"Why you little punk!" Trent bellowed as he reached forward and snagged the front of Sam's shirt and actually began to lift him straight up off the ground.

"Hey! What the hell do you thin you're doing!" Ron bellowed as he finally left the porch and headed for the two boys but the sudden sound of an engine turning over and tires squealing pulled everyone's attention away, and they all gaped in shock as the Mustang once again left the garage and drove in a complete straight line.

Trent bellowed as the Mustang slammed into his beloved blue truck and actually managed to push the larger vehicle right up onto the sidewalk and all the way up against the trunk of the large oak tree. Bumblebee was groaning in the garage, wondering if he should go out after the 'Con and activated his communicator instead. "-_What in the Matrix do you think you're doing_?-" he sent.

"-_What I should have done in the first place,_-" 'Cade growled as he gunned his engine again and shoved the car once more for good measure.

"-_'Cade_!_ Get your aft back_ _here_!-" Bumblebee sent outraged at the Decepticon's behavior as he too pulled forward out of the garage. Barricade did stop denting the blue truck but it was more out of shock rather than actually being convinced to. Did 'Bee just call him "'Cade"?

Trent dropped Sam as he turned and ran across the street after Barricade had backed off and went around to the other side of the vehicle to check the damage. "What the hell did that rust bucket do to my _car_?" he screeched in disbelief as Barricade calmly and slowly backed back into the Witwicky driveway. "What the hell is going on here?" Trent continued. "Your… your car's are possessed!"

Sam really tried to suppress the urge to roll his eyes but managed to keep his temper back under control. Normally Sam had a calm steady temperament that resembled his father's even character but right now, he knew his feelings were all Judy. "Trent," Sam managed to project through clenched teeth. "I really think that it's best that you leave now." Trent turned to shoot a glare at Sam, but both Sam's parents moved beside him and Trent actually backed off.

Trent huffed as he managed to yank open the indented door and started fiddling around with interior. Judy sighed as she clamped Sam on the shoulder. "Well, this had been quite a day, hasn't it?" she told him as she turned to go back into the house with Ron. Mikaela stayed on the porch though and watched as Sam

Sam just sighed as he made his way over towards 'Bee and 'Cade. He glared down at the Mustang. "We'll discuss this after we drive Mikaela home…" he growled at the 'Con. "I'm too tired to think right now."

"What?" Barricade's tone held absolutely no remorse and Sam slumped even further. 'Bee rolled forward and nudged him gently with his bumper, and Sam smiled down and gave the hood a comforting pat.

"SAM! Look out!"

Sam whirled around at the sound of Mikaela's cry, and his eyes widened at the sight of Trent charging straight towards him, the pipe held high over his head ready to swing. Ron instantly turned back around and headed back towards the two boys, but unfortunately he was already too far away to reach them in time. Judy cried out as Sam's eyes flew shut, arms brought up to protect himself from the oncoming blow as the quarterback charged at him with a triumphed roar…

Only to squeal in terror, at the sound of gears turning as a large metal hand suddenly clamped around him and yanked him straight off the ground. Trent squeaked in fear as he looked up into narrowed blue optics glaring down at him. "I would think before you do that, if I were you," Bumblebee growled at him. "I believe you own them an apology." Trent squeaked again as he stared up at the large robot in front of him. "Apologize!" 'Bee snarled again.

"I'm _sorry_!" Trent wailed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again I swear! I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!"

Sam stared up at Bumblebee in complete disbelief that his guardian, who was always so careful to the point of almost paranoia, had actually transformed in front of a human! And Trent at that! And was Barricade actually cheering Bumblebee on from the garage? '_How are we going to handle this_?' he bemoaned as he watched 'Bee give Trent a little shake. '_How do we convince the idiot that this was all just a dream and that my car does not turn into a giant walking, talking robot_?'

Trent was still blubbering in terror as he stared up at the large Autobot glaring down at him. "Oh help! Someone help me!"

"Do you think there is anyone who can save you now human?" Bumblebee growled at him, shocking Sam at the dark tone he used. Barricade just watched on in amusement.

"Oh please don't hurt me! I swear I'll never do anything again! I promise! I _promise_!" Trent was actually crying at this point, and now even Mikaela was disgusted with the jock as she came up beside Sam.

"Oh grow some balls!" she shouted up at him.

Sam turned to stare at his ex in disbelief as Barricade's cackling grew even louder. "Oh this is priceless!" he was laughing.

"'Cade! Behave!" Judy snapped at the 'Con though even she was having trouble not laughing.

"Really," Mikaela turned back to Sam. "It's about time Trent got his."

"How can you say that?" Sam responded. "'Bee just revealed himself to _Trent_!"

Mikaela sighed. "Well, what can we do about it now?" she asked him.

"But-" Sam gapped at her and turned towards his parents.

Ron just shrugged at him. "What can you do?" Ron asked him. "We all know just how protective that car is of you Sam. It was inevitable that something like this was going to happen." Sam turned towards his father confused and Ron just smiled down at him. "We accepted the fact a long time ago son," he told him.

"What fact?" Sam asked confused before Trent let out another piteous wail, ensnaring his attention once again.

"I swear I'll leave the little punk alone! I promise! I promise!" Trent was wailing.

"You swear?" Bumblebee growled.

"Yes!" Trent shouted back, and Bumblebee nodded as he bent down and set the terrified jock on the ground.

Judy sighed as she watched the boy practically leap into his car, and, after a small fight to get the thing started, he finally got the truck off the sidewalk and peeled out of the driveway. "Well, at least the neighbors didn't see this," she muttered as she glanced towards Mrs. Selman's house, grateful it was dark. "I think the Selman's went out to eat tonight, thank god!"

Ron glanced across the street at the little blue house opposite from them. "Well, that's a relief."

"BUMBLEBEE!" Everyone turned in surprise at Sam's angry shout. "What in the world did you think you were _doing_? I can't believe you revealed yourself to _Trent_ of all people! What are we going to do if he decides to tell everyone?"

"Oh honestly Sam," Barricade said as he pulled out of the garage and next to the panicking boy. "Who's going to believe him?"

"He's right Sam," Mikaela moved next to him as well. "I highly doubt that anyone will believe him." She smirked. "Besides, he's drunk. Probably won't remember most of it."

"You have to admit, it was a fabulous sight!" Barricade cackled again. "And I have the whole thing on tape too!"

"You do?" 'Bee asked surprised. "You have got to send me a copy!"

"Will you two knock it off?" Sam snapped.

"Oh now Sam, there's no reason to get upset," Judy told him gently. "I'm sure that everything will work out. You'll see."

"Mom, my car transformed and threatened one of my class mates. How is this okay?" he demanded. Judy shrugged and Sam sighed once again. "And will you transform back already!" he shouted up at the 'Bot. "Before anyone else sees you!"

"Sam!"

Everyone froze once again at the sound of yet another voice behind them. Sam gasped, not wanting to turn around but knowing that he had to. He knew that voice very well. With a deep breath, Sam and everyone else turned towards the direction it had come from and just stared. There at the end of the driveway stood Sam's best friend Miles Lancaster staring up at 'Bee in utter disbelief.

There was silence for a while before Barricade finally let out a long sigh. "I'm going to get blamed for this, I just know it…"


	23. Operation Cookie

Chapter Twenty-Three: Operation Cookies

Miles Lancaster was not the brightest crayon in the box. He knew this; his teachers knew this and even his parents were no longer optimistic as to the level of his intelligence. It really wasn't a surprise. To tell the truth, it really didn't bother Miles as much as one would think. The daily teasing had become as commonplace as his frequent C's and D's on his report cards. That others looked down on him really didn't matter. He had a good home, food and his best friend to hang out with. What could possibly be wrong in his life?

Then came that last day of school right before summer vacation… and things had begun to change. Sam Witwicky had gotten a car. Now one would think that that wouldn't make such a large difference… but it did. Sam had driven off from the lake with Mikaela and that was the start of everything. Sam suddenly didn't have time for him at all anymore, not even an occasional hello on the phone. There were actually a few weeks where they didn't even speak to one another.

Miles understood that Sam now had a girlfriend and his friend now had to make time for her, but there were times when Sam said that he didn't have time to hang out with Miles and it had nothing to do with Mikaela. Sam was suddenly always in a rush somewhere, always busy during the weekends. Miles just couldn't figure it out. Sam's parents had never given the slightest hint as to what was going on with their son whenever he showed up unannounced. It seemed almost as if Sam had just suddenly vanished off the face of the Earth.

Then the school year rolled around once again, just as it did every year and Miles began seeing Sam again… but yet at the same time he wasn't. He was always rushing off somewhere after classes with Mikaela, always driving away in that shiny new yellow Camaro of his. Even when he announced that he and Mikaela had split up and were now just friends it still didn't change.

In fact it might have gotten worse after they split. Even though they insisted that they were no longer an "item", they were still always together, whispering. It probably was the whispering that got Miles upset. There was something going on with those two that they didn't want anyone else knowing about. If they were still together, it would have made sense, but seeing as they weren't, it was just completely aggravating.

Just as Miles thought that there was nothing else that could surprise him after Sam arrived with a newer version of his Camaro, the dented patrol car had appeared in the parking lot. Sam had gotten in the car and that was the last he heard of Sam for almost two days. Miles had instantly become suspicious. What if this was why he and Mikaela were always whispering? What if they had gotten into trouble and now they were rotting away in some juvenile lock up? What could have possibly happened to his friend?

Then Monday had come and Sam had arrived at the school courtesy of his father looking as if he had been run over by his much beloved car of his. Miles had tried to ask him about the patrol car but Sam had instantly clammed up and got that deer in the headlights stare and Miles had allowed the subject to drop. Then there had been even more whispering going on at the lunch table between Sam and Mikaela and then two weeks of them constantly disappearing almost immediately after school. Miles had been left behind.

That had never happened before. Miles found himself more alone than ever before, and it was completely horrifying for the boy. There had always been someone with him that he could talk to, to hang out with and it had always been Sam. Now he didn't even have that. There was no one else beside Sam who had ever even tried to befriend Miles before, and that had been completely okay with him, as he had thought that he and Sam would always be friends forever.

Then came the Lamborghinis… and even Miles could no longer ignore the fact that something was seriously up. There was something suspicious going on at the Witwicky residence, and Miles always loved a good mystery. So Miles became determined to discover just what it was that was going on with his best friend and he set out for Sam's house.

He then arrived to find the last three things he had been expecting. One was Trent already there and leaving as Miles dodged out of the way of the jock's precious truck as the boy bolted out of there as if the very dogs of hell were on his heels. Two was the very same patrol car sitting looking a little lost and forlorn in Sam's driveway, but what really had him shocked was the third thing he found upon arriving at the Witwicky home.

It was the rather _large_ robot that was currently standing in the middle of the roadway staring down at him. "Oh crap…"

* * *

Bumblebee stared down at one of the few people he had driven that did not know his real self. Well, at least till now that was. He shuffled his feet rather sheepishly and waved down at the other teenager. "Um… hi…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sam winced as his best friend screamed at what had to be the top of his lungs. His parents were already searching around to see if anyone had come to the window to see what the fuss was about. Mikaela glanced at Sam helplessly before they both turned back to the distraught boy.

"Um, Miles?" Sam tried hesitantly as they slowly moved forward towards the distraught boy. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Miles asked in disbelief. "Never mind what I'm doing here, just what _is_ that thing?"

"Er… Miles, you know it's kind of funny when you think about it. It's a long story so why don't we go inside and I'll tell you all about it…"

"All about what?" the other boy shouted hysterically. "What's going on? Just what is that thing? What's it doing here? Are we in danger? Is it here to kill us?"

"No one's going to be killing anyone," Mikaela said soothingly. "Miles, we have a lot to tell you and it would be done better in the house."

"That's right," Judy crooned. "Why don't we all head inside, and I'll make us some hot chocolate? How does that sound?"

Miles stared at the group before him. "You're all possessed!"

Sam sighed in exasperation. "No Miles, we're not possessed. There's just been a lot going on that I see now I should have told you about but things were kind of complicated at the time and… well, things actually still are complicated but you're here now and I suppose we have no choice anymore, and you really should know what's going on, even though it's suppose to be a national secret and I'm not sure how Optimus is going to react to this but-"

"Sam," Mikaela interrupted. "You're babbling."

Sam blushed as he realized that he had indeed been rambling on. "Er… sorry."

"Miles, why don't we all just go into the house? It would be much more comfortable that out here in the road." Judy tried again to usher the confused boy into the building.

Miles was instantly backing away from the oncoming woman, and he looked back and forth at the four people in front of him. "Now, now you don't have to worry," Miles was saying as he back up keeping a wary eye on Bumblebee who _still_ hadn't gone back to alt mode. "I'm going to go get help. They'll know what to do. We'll get you out of this…" and Miles turned and tried to bolt for his bike the same way Trent had bolted for his truck moments before.

"Slag!" The giant robot behind him snarled, and, as the Mustang suddenly pulled in front of him, Miles skidded to a halt, bouncing off the hood. He gasped as he stared through the windshield to the empty driver's seat beyond. The car was currently moving on its own accord_ without a driver_! Nearly sent screaming into the night, Miles let out a gasp of horror. The cars! That was it! That was what was behind all this madness! It was the _cars_!

Miles gasped as he spun around and tried desperately to find an escape when suddenly a rather large hand clamped around him. Miles was suddenly lifted off the ground, and, with a gulp of fear, he turned his head to find himself staring into the "eyes" of the giant robot. He let loose another scream.

"Oh for the love of _Primus_ can't you shut him up?" Barricade snarled as the humans all looked about frantically for any other humans to appear at the blood-curdling shriek.

"What do you want us to do?" Sam snapped at the 'Con.

"We could always step on him," Barricade said slyly. Unfortunately Miles had paused to take a breath when he said that and now the poor boy was screaming bloody murder. "Oh for- Stick him in here!" Barricade called up to the frantic 'Bot and with no hesitation what so ever, Bumblebee shoved poor Miles through the open passenger door presented to him, and Barricade slammed the door behind him. Complete silence. "Will you shift your aft into alt mode before you're seen and we _really_ get in trouble!" Barricade snapped and with a sigh, Bumblebee backed up a few paces and shifted into his Camaro mode.

Sam could see the look of utter shock on Miles's face as he stared at the Camaro in complete surprise before he turned to look at Sam with a look of total panic on his face. "'Cade, could you roll down the window a little?" he asked softly. Barricade said nothing for a moment before the window moved down about two inches. Miles was surprisingly no longer screaming. "Miles?" Sam tried to speak to the other boy.

"Sam, what's going on? They're like those things that attacked Mission City back in June…"

"Yes Miles, they are but these are the ones that stopped them." Miles stared back at him through the window, and Sam could actually see the tears beginning to form in his friends green eyes. "Really, believe me when I say that there is nothing to worry about. They're the good guys." Barricade snorted at this and Sam kicked his tire.

"What if they're not?" Miles hissed frantically. "Sam, we have to tell someone!"

"But they do know," Sam insisted. "We've already told the government and they've allowed for the Autobots, that's what they're called, to stay here on Earth."

"But Sam!" Miles insisted. "What if… they're… possessed too…?" Sam blinked in shock as Miles' words began slurring and his eyes became heavy. Sam backed up in shock as Miles suddenly slumped over, forehead pressed against the glass panel of Barricade's passenger window. At first, Sam thought he really was dead. Then he heard the snoring.

"Thank Primus that's over!" Barricade said with sigh. "That was driving even me crazy."

Sam blinked down at the Mustang in surprise as Bumblebee pulled up next to him. "What did you do to him 'Con?" 'Bee demanded.

"I think the shock got to him," Barricade said offhandedly. "I believe that it would be best to put him to bed."

"Oh dear, yes," Judy agreed instantly, "and I wonder if Carol knows where he is. I should probably give her a call…" she turned to her husband. "Do you think you could carry him upstairs?" she asked him.

Ron stared at her incredulously. "With my back?" he asked.

Judy rolled her eyes. "Oh never mind, you're useless. 'Bee? Could you just slip him through the window? We can maneuver him from there to the bed once he's on the second floor."

All the others stared at her in shock. "Mom, how can you be so calm about this?" Sam asked in disbelief. "He saw 'Bee. He knows now! And I have no idea how to explain it to him either!"

Judy was very calm as she looked at her son. "Well, why don't you call that nice William over? I'm sure being an army ranger and all that he'll be able help you explain to your friend. It might also prove to Miles that the Autobots are not a threat."

Sam stared at his mother in surprise. "That's… that's actually not a bad idea…" he murmured and nodded his head once sharply in agreement. "He's still at Epps so he should be able to get here within the hour."

"Good, now let's get your friend situated and call your ranger buddies over," Judy said with a smile. "Ron, could you run over to the store and buy us refreshments and a few other items for our guests for when they arrive."

Ron frowned at his wife. "Why is it we don't have that in the house already?" he asked puzzled.

"Because I know all about your three a.m. trips to the ice-cream parlor that's why. Now go!" Sam gapped at his father in astonishment as Mikaela tried to suppress a small giggle.

"How did she know about that?" Ron muttered as he moved towards his own car.

Judy just smiled, and Barricade let out a soft chuckle. "I wonder."

* * *

After they had managed to get Miles situated, Sam ducked back out into the drive to speak to Barricade to ensure that the patrol car was going to stay low and out of sight. "Just where am I going to go?" Barricade groused as he backed up and into the garage.

"Well considering that you've already disappeared twice already, it's lucky that we don't decide to nail the door shut," Judy called from the porch.

Barricade actually managed to pull off a full body cringe in his alt mode at the threat, and Sam couldn't help but smirk. "Congratulations, she's adopted you as one of her own," he snickered.

"As long as she doesn't try dressing me up as she does the dog, I see no problem with that," Barricade said dryly, and Bumblebee had to choke back a snicker.

"Now I'm serious here," Sam said as he moved to shut the door. "Stay in the garage!"

"Like I have a choice?" Barricade huffed.

Sam smirked. "No you don't," and he shut the door on Barricade's outraged cry.

It was not a moment too soon as Epps' battered jeep soon puttered into the driveway, and Will bounced out of the vehicle before it even came to a complete halt. "Sam!" Will greeted with his usual enthusiasm. "What's wrong? You sounded agitated on the phone."

Sam smiled at the two rangers as he held the door open for the men to enter the house. "Well, we have a 'Sighting Situation'," he explained hesitantly. He paused. "Well, two if you want to get technical."

"Someone saw 'Bee?" Will cried out in surprise as Sam ushered them to the living room where Mikaela was already seated.

"'Two'?" Epps asked amazed. "As in two separate times he was spotted?"

"Well, the second was really a result of the first," Sam muttered as his mother entered the room.

"Hello again!" Judy chirped happily as she moved towards the two newcomers.

"Er, hello Mrs. Witwicky," Epps muttered as she beamed at the two rangers, and he nonchalantly moved himself behind his superior.

Not a smart move as Will proceeded to elbowed him sharply. "Hello again Judy, it's nice to see you," he said calmly, ignoring his gasping communications officer.

"It's good to see you as well Captain," Judy smiled before she raised the platter she had been carrying. "Cookie?"

"Don't mind if I do," Epps reached around his commander to snag one of the larger oatmeal ones, which resulted in him receiving another gut to the elbow.

"Thank you Judy, but if someone could explain what exactly is going on here?" Will turned back to Sam expectantly before glancing back at Mikaela who ducked her head.

Judy nodded and began moving back towards the kitchen. "Well let me know if there's anything else you need. I have a pot of coffee already brewing so I'll just pop back out when it's done."

"Thank you Judy," Will smiled at her before turning back towards the two teenagers with a small frown. Maneuvering Epps away from the cookie platter that Judy had left on the coffee table they both sat down on the opposite recliners and turned towards the couch. "Well?" Will demanded.

Sam sighed, wondering how he was going to explain this without having to mention Barricade. "Well, it's like this. You remember Trent?" Sam turned to ask Will. "Drives that blue pickup truck?"

"The jock we met in the park?" Will asked surprised. "The one who was ranting on and on about how his own truck is still so superior to 'Bee and kicked 'Hide's tailgate?"

Epps nearly choked on a second cookie. "And 'Hide didn't wallop him one?" he asked in surprise. Will shrugged.

Sam just made a sound of disgust. "Yeah, that's the one. He showed up here this evening because he thought that we had been the ones to pull this prank on him and from what we can figure out he was here to smash up 'Bee in retaliation."

Will let out a low whistle of amazement; "I bet that didn't go over too well."

"Yeah," Sam agreed with a small frown.

"But that still doesn't explain why 'Bee transformed in front of an unauthorized person," Will said seriously. "Even if he _had_ been damaged, Ratchet could have just fixed him up without any problem."

"And 'Bee knows this," Sam insisted, trying to quell the man's irritation. "It was… something else that caused him to transform in front of Trent."

Mikaela rolled her eyes at Sam's hesitation. "Trent went after Sam," she explained point blank.

The two rangers turned to the girl in surprise. "Ooohhhh," they nodded in understanding.

Sam looked at the group bewildered but obviously that was all the explanation that the two rangers needed so who was Sam to complain? "Um, anyway," he decided to continue on. "While 'Bee was… convincing Trent that it would be in his best interest to leave me alone, Miles arrived."

"Miles!" Will repeated in surprise. "What did you tell him?"

Sam shifted nervously as he ran his hand through his hair. "Well, that's the thing. We really didn't get much of a chance to tell him anything…"

"Miles had your typical reaction to a giant robot standing in your best friends front yard. He completely panicked and apparently fainted from the shock," Mikaela explained calmly. "He's upstairs right now still passed out on Sam's bed."

The rangers stared at the two across from them in surprise. "So why are we here again?" Epps asked.

"Well, Miles apparently believes that he needs to warn the world about 'Bee, and we were thinking that maybe since you two are technically part of the army you could speak to him," Sam finally clarified. "Just to reassure him that they- that '_Bee_ is not a threat."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Um, Sam… If Miles thinks that the Autobots are here to take over the world, then I highly doubt that our presence will reassure him any."

"Yeah," Epps agreed as he devoured yet another cookie. "Those believer types always think that the government had a hand in whatever diabolical plan they think is taking place. I doubt that two army rangers will reassure him any."

"But we could still try, can't we?" Sam insisted, wringing his hands together nervously. "I mean, he's been my best friend since kindergarten, and I feel horrible that I've had to keep this a secret from him these past few months. I know he's been feeling kind of left out what with Mikaela and I always hanging out together, and then all the time I spend at the base… I just feel really, really guilty right now." The three looked as Sam sadly as he dropped his head in defeat. "I just feel like a really lousy best friend…" he muttered. Mikaela placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze, trying to reassure her friend that it was going to be all right.

It was then that they heard thumps coming from upstairs followed by the steady sound of footsteps on the stairs and soon a befuddled Miles shuffled into the living room. He glanced from Sam and Mikaela to the two rangers before turning back to his schoolmates yet again. "It was real, wasn't it?" he asked shakily.

Sam nodded miserably as Mikaela dropped her hand. "Yeah, it was," Sam admitted softly as he looked back up at his lifelong friend.

The two boys stared at each other for a long time, neither one saying anything before Miles licked his dry lips and turned to Epps. "Are they dangerous?" All four of the other occupants shook their heads at the question. "And Sam's car is one of these… Auto robo's?"

"Autobots," Sam corrected gently. "And yes."

Miles turned to look back down at Sam, his entire face completely unreadable while Sam looked back at him with the worry completely readable on his own features. "And they won't hurt us?" Miles demanded.

"No!" Sam insisted quickly. "They would never hurt us."

"Their job is to protect us," Will added calmly, and Miles turned to glare at the man.

"What about all that fighting in Mission City I saw on the net? Sure looked like they were trying to kill us…"

"Well, there's always good things and bad things in life," Epps, who had been quiet as a mouse so far, suddenly stated. "Just like there are good cookies and bad cookies." He gestured down towards the plate. "Take the oatmeal cookie. I love oatmeal cookies, but give me peanut butter cookie and up comes lunch." Epps smiled as he bit into a fifth cookie.

The others all groaned and shook their heads at this, but Miles was looking down at the platter of cookies curiously. "And Sam's car is an oatmeal cookie?" he asked slowly.

Epps nodded. "That's right. They're the ones hunting down those evil peanut butter cookies and keeping them from getting the milk."

Will practically fell off his chair from the force of his groan, but Miles said nothing as he continued to stare down at the baked goods. Reaching down, Miles took one of the last remaining cookies and stared at it thoughtfully before he took a rather large bite. "I do love cookies," he muttered.

"That's the spirit," Epps stood and thumped Miles on the back. "It's really not as bad as you would think."

Miles nodded as he turned to look down at Sam who was standing up from the couch. The two boys looked at one another for a few moments before Sam broke. "Miles, if I could have told you I would have."

Miles gave Sam a long, hard stare before he broke out into a wide grin. "Come on, man. You know I couldn't keep a secret to save my life."

Sam smiled back at him and threw his arms around the other boy's shoulders in a tight hug. "Thanks for being my friend," Sam murmured.

Miles hugged him back, just as tight. "Thanks for keeping the peanut butter cookies away."

The two boys smiled at each other, and Mikaela sighed as she sat back on the couch cushion. She was actually rather relieved that Miles now knew. It would be so much easier to speak of things during lunch, which was the only time they could speak during school.

The kitchen door soon swung open a moment later, and Judy emerged carrying a steaming pot of coffee while Ron trailed in behind her already eating a rather _large_ bowl of ice cream. "Who wants French roast?"

* * *

Miles had been pretty okay with things once everything had been fully explained to him. It had been a rather shocking realization however when he figured out that a giant alien robot had essentially driven him around for almost five months now without him knowing. They had emerged from the house, and Miles hesitated on the stoop, staring down at the Camaro in apprehension. "Are you sure he's okay with me?" Miles asked quietly. "I mean, I spilled soda in him last week…"

"And I told you, 'Bee's fine with it," Sam reassured him. "'Bee knows that that's to be expected as part of his cover."

Miles nodded as he cautiously made his way down the few porch steps and made his way to the Camaro. "H-hello…"

"Hello Miles, good to finally meet you," Bumblebee replied cheerfully, and Miles tentatively smiled down at him.

Will and Epps grinned at the sight before Will turned back towards the younger group. "Be sure you contact Keller and let him know that Miles has learned about the Autobots," he told him as Epps made his way towards his own car. "While he really has nothing to do with the fight against the Decepticons, he still needs to be given clearance status."

Sam and Mikaela nodded as Miles just looked at the two in complete awe as he realized that the Secretary of Defense and the actual President of the United States really _had _signed that false "award" Sam had won. Sam blushed at the look of complete reverence Miles was now sending him, and Mikaela rolled her eyes again. Sam directed Miles attention back towards 'Bee, and soon the three were telling stories about the fight in Mission city in rather vivid detail.

Will just chuckled as he wandered back over towards Epps who was currently under the hood of his jeep. "Damn cap is _still_ lose," Epps was muttering as he stood back up. "I tell ya, man. I am never going back to that mechanic."

Will gave him a superior smirk. "I told you that guy was shifty…"

Epps rolled his eyes as he turned back around. "Just give me a moment to tighten that thing up again and we'll be on our way," Epps said as he made his way toward the garage. "Hey Sam! Mind if I borrow a wrench?" he called over his shoulder.

Sam and Mikaela instantly froze before they whirled around just in time to see Epps opening the garage door. "_NO_!" They both cried out and Miles jumped at the force of the cry but it was too late. Both rangers gapped at the dented, dirty, _familiar _police car that was sitting oh so innocently in the Witwicky garage.

"Sam…" Will growled as he came up behind the boy. "Is that a _Decepticon_ I see sitting in your garage?"

Miles gasped as he turned to look back at the patrol car in shock as Sam turned to look up at the fuming Captain. "… No?" he tried. It didn't work.

Will's growling only got more threatening as 'Bee groaned and Mikaela smacked her hand against her forehead. Epps looked back at the assorted group behind him before he turned to look back down at the patrol car that was still too stunned to say anything. "Does this mean we're going to get more cookies?"


	24. Surprise!

Chapter Twenty-Four: Surprise!

"YOU CAN NOT BLAME ME FOR THIS I STAYED IN THE GARAGE!"

Everyone jumped as Barricade shouted this phrase out hysterically, and Sam practically fell over in mortification since it was completely obvious that the 'Con was speaking to him. Sam could even hear Bumblebee groaning behind him, and Mikaela was actually giggling, thought it was a bit more of a nervous giggle rather than a humorous one. Miles had wandered over towards Sam and blinked in surprise at the familiar damaged patrol car that was in the Witwicky garage.

Both rangers just gave the Mustang a look as they instantly recognized it as the police car that chased them on the highway on their way to Mission City for a bit before disappearing almost seemingly into thin air. While Will's look was almost completely full of anger, Epps' was rather full of unhidden amusement. "Well you have to admit," Epps said to his friend almost casually. "We never could have expected this."

"This isn't funny ROB!" Will snapped at him before he whirled around to glare at Sam. "There is a Decepticon fugitive hiding in your garage!"

"Actually, I happen _live_ here human," Barricade clarified impatiently, not liking where the conversation was going one bit. "So if we wanted to get technical, it would be you two who would be the ones charged with 'breaking and entering'."

Will's eyes narrowed darkly as he looked back at Sam. "Correction, there is a Decepticon fugitive _living_ in your garage." Sam gulped and began to inch away from the angered captain. "Now what I would like to know is_ why_ there is a Decepticon fugitive living in your garage."

"Now, I can explain," Sam tried to sound confident but failed miserably as Will's eyes narrowed at him. He took another step back.

"I would love to see how you explain this one…" Will growled at him. "You have one of the very mechs that the Autobots are searching for in your garage, and I can't even begin to imaging why!" Will crossed his arms and glared at the boy.

"It's really not what you think..." Sam began but before he could get any further the man held up a hand to forestall whatever else Sam was about to say.

"You know, I don't even want to know," Will declared. "I don't even want an explanation. I'll just get in touch with Optimus and _he _can hear your explanation." He turned to make his way back towards the house when Sam lunged forward and grabbed his arm.

"NO!" Sam and Bumblebee both protested, and Will's eyes narrowed even further as he turned back and glared at the two.

"Please," Sam said. "There's no reason to get the others involved."

Will's eyes narrowed at him and Epps turned back around to look at them curiously. "Sam…" Will drawled. "You have to tell me what is going on here. I know that the Autobots were on the look out for both him and Starscream, and the fact that you have Barricade in your garage…"

"Well, it's kind of a long story…" Sam trailed off and Will looked back at the Mustang suspiciously.

"Hang on!" Miles suddenly exclaimed in surprise as he looked at the group before him. "He's a bad guy?" he asked in disbelief as he pointed towards Barricade. "Then why did you leave with him that day at school?"

"What?" Will turned back to Sam in surprise by the news. "He was at your _school_? And you went with him willingly?"

"Well, what was I suppose to do?" Sam replied. "'Bee was back at the base waiting for Red Alert with the others!"

Epps let out a soft, low whistle. "That was weeks ago…"

Will's eyes just narrowed further. "Ever hear of running away?" he asked.

Sam let out a huff and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I tried that before. Didn't work so well…"

Epps meanwhile had turned back towards the Mustang still sitting in the garage watching the arguing humans intently. "Decepticon Barricade I presume," he stated, mocking the old time Livingston line. "The name's Epps. How do you do?"

"Robert! No getting chummy with the enemy!" Will barked at him.

"But he's not!" Everyone turned back to stare at Sam in surprise as the boy began blushing madly. "I'm serious! He's defected from the Decepticons. He's not one of them anymore!"

Will's eyes went round with shock. "What are you saying? That he's _not_ a Decepticon anymore?"

"I most certainly am!" Barricade called out from the garage, and Sam turned to glare at the patrol car. "Primus forbid that I go Autobot," and the 'Con's form rattled in the equivalent of a shudder.

Sam just shot him another look that practically screamed "you're not helping" before he turned back to Will. "Well, technically he is a Decepticon, but he's on our side now!" he insisted at Will's accusing stare.

"Sam," Will said slowly, "he just said it himself. He's a Decepticon, so why are you defending him?"

"Because he needed help!" Sam shouted at the man. "He almost died and 'Con or no, I couldn't let that happen! Not again!"

Both Epps and Will stared at the boy in shock before they turned towards Bumblebee with matching expressions of astonishment as both of them came to the same conclusion. 'Bee looked at them a bit confused before he figured out what they were thinking. "It wasn't _me_!" 'Bee denied vehemently as he backed away from the two rangers both of whom were still staring at him in disbelief.

"Sam," Will finally turned back towards the boy. "What is going on here? Why are you hiding a Decepticon in your garage?"

"There was a situation but we handled it," Mikaela said evenly as she stepped next to Sam.

Will glanced at the girl suspiciously. "That still doesn't explain why he's in the garage."

"Well, he needed a place to stay," Sam shrugged.

"So you let him stay in your garage?" Epps called over with a laugh. "Only you Sam Witwicky, would let the very 'Con who tried to kill you live at your house."

"He tried to kill you?" Miles, who had mostly remained silent so far, screeched in surprise.

"That was during the war!" Sam insisted. "In case you missed it, the war is over!"

"For the fight for the All Spark," Will stated solemnly. "There are still two sides to this fight. Even though it's gone, Optimus realizes that the 'Cons are still a threat and you have one squirreled away in your garage."

"He's not hurting anyone," Sam insisted. "And he needed help."

"Sam's telling the truth," 'Bee announced as he pulled forwards once more. "Barricade was in trouble, and we simply helped him."

Will's eyes swung from Sam to 'Bee and back again. "What kind of trouble?" he asked slowly.

"Starscream," Barricade surprisingly enough was the one who answered. "He's crazier that super glue and deadlier than any other 'Con I've seen; aside from Megatron of course."

Will glared at the 'Con. "Of course…" he glanced back at the assorted group. "Am I correct to assume that Optimus has absolutely no knowledge of this?"

"Oh he knows," Sam said truthfully and Will was once more sent into shock.

"But 'Hide never said _anything_!" he protested in a daze.

Sam and Mikaela shared a look, wondering if they should say anything when 'Bee rescued the conversation. "Optimus said, and I quote, 'under no circumstances let Ironhide know that Barricade is in Tranquility'." He paused. "Well, more or less that's what he said."

Will glanced back at the Camaro before nodding slowly. "Ok, 'Hide's a bit of a walking time bomb with a short fuse, but what did Ratchet have to say about it?"

"Um… well… he doesn't really know either… The only one who _does_ know about Barricade is Optimus," Sam insisted before he paused once more. "Only…" Both rangers turned to give the boy a long look and he sighed. "Well, Optimus doesn't know that he's living in my garage."

Will's eyebrows shot to his hairline and he looked at the two teenagers in front of him as both Mikaela and 'Bee groaned at Sam's admission. "Start at the beginning," Will commanded and so they did. Sam told him about everything, from Barricade arriving to the school from him actually being the one who played the prank on Trent. Now both men were staring at the 'Con in a sort of disbelief, and Miles had that look of awe again.

"What?" Barricade asked innocently. "The little prick deserved it."

Will took hold of Sam's elbow and pulled him a little ways away from the garage uncaring that the two Cybertronions could still hear him with their audio receivers. "How do you know you can trust this guy?" he hissed at the boy.

"Believe me," Sam said reassuringly. "'Bee is _still_ suspicious of him. Almost doesn't let him out of his sight unless he absolutely has to. So if Barricade tries to pull something, which I _doubt_, 'Bee will be the first one to kick his aft."

Will glanced back at the two cars sitting in the driveway skeptically. "I still don't like it…" he muttered.

"Oh come on!" Sam interrupted in exasperation. "He's been here for almost a month, and he hasn't done one thing to me or Mikaela. I really think he's telling the truth about wanting peace."

Will looked down at Sam with a rather amused expression. "If you'll let me finish," he said with a small chuckle. "I may not like it, but obviously there's nothing we can say to change your mind."

"Good," Judy said as she appeared on the porch steps. "Because no matter what you two solider boys say, this is my house and I'll allow anyone I want to and 'Cade is most certainly welcome to use our garage whenever he wishes."

The two men both stared at the woman in shock, wondering just how long she had been standing there, and Barricade let out a little laugh. "Thank you for your confidence in me female parental unit of Ladiesman217," he called out to her with a laugh.

"Anytime Runner boy," Judy smirked as she turned to go back into the house ignoring Barricades mock cry of outrage behind her.

"It's 'Cade!" he shouted back.

Judy turned back around to smirk at the patrol car. "Whatever you say… Runner!" and Barricade's laughter followed her into the house.

Everyone else shook their heads as Will turned back towards Sam. "Well, I understand your situation now but I still can't really approve of this."

Sam turned back around to look at Will with pleading eyes. "You're not going to tell Optimus?" he asked fearfully. "Are you?"

Will frowned at the boy sternly before he grinned. "No, we won't tell him. Will we Epps?"

Epps let out a small laugh. "And tell Ratchet who's been stealing his tools? I think not!"

"I still can't believe you were the ones who took 'Hide's tow cable!" Will joined in the laughter. "I had to listen to him gripe and groan over the phone for two hours after he learned it was missing and about how Optimus kept insisting that he just misplaced it."

"You're kidding!" 'Bee laughed. "If I knew that he was going to get that freaked out over it, I would have done it sooner."

The others all laughed again before Will turned towards Mikaela again, a bit more serious. "So how much more repair does he actually need?" he asked jerking a thumb over his shoulder towards the 'Con.

"Actually, there's a lot that could be done but I can't get his hood open," she admitted with a frown.

"Really? Want us to try?" Epps asked.

Barricade's optics brightened as the two men headed in his direction. "HEY! WATCH IT!" he snapped as the two men got their fingers in the small gap and heaved. "OW! You're yanking on my electrical wires! _OW_! Something's caught! Something's caught! Will you _stop_! I'm telling you _something's caught_!" The two men stopped their yanking, and Barricade actually backed up further into the garage once they had let go. "Evil humans, thinking they can just jerk me around…"

Will stared at the Mustang in disbelief as he heard the muttering, and Epps was cracking up with laughter once again. "If there's anyone I've ever met with such a low threshold of pain, I think you just beat 'em!" Epps laughed.

"Oh, shut up," the 'Con growled, and 'Bee and Sam let out a little chuckle at the Mustang's grousing.

"Oh," Sam's eye lit up as he suddenly realized something. "Oh yeah!" Everyone watched confused as Sam ducked past Will into the garage and began yanking out a variety of large tools. "Since we still can't get Barricade's hood up, I wonder if you two wouldn't mind doing me a favor."

"What's all this?" Will asked as he wandered over to look at the assorted pile and Sam slowly halted his rapid movements.

"These are some of Ratchet's tools," Sam admitted reluctantly as he looked the pile over. "After the whole situation with Sunstreaker, I was feeling kind of guilty that we took so many so I was wondering…" he trailed off for a moment before he took a deep breath. "If you two could… return some of them for us?"

Both rangers looked at him in surprise, and Will instantly saw the look of shame and guilt on the boy's features followed by a rather red flush of embarrassment. With a soft smile, he stepped forward and gave the boy a small hug. "Of course we will," he soothed, going right back into parent mode. "Ratchet will sure appreciate having them back."

"But you can't tell him!" Bumblebee abruptly exclaimed. "He still doesn't know that we're the ones that took them!"

"Ah, an infiltration mission," Epps said fondly. "Get 'em in quick and get out of there quicker." He turned to grin at Will. "I think we can do that."

"WILL! EPPS! Glad to see you both!" Ironhide called out a few days later as he wandered over towards the two men who had just exited the main hanger. "What's up? We weren't expecting you were we?" He glanced over at Inferno and Red who came up behind him. Obviously they were coming back from testing the new gun ranges if the smell of plasma residue was anything to go by.

The two humans glanced at each other before Will took a step forward. "Oh we just wanted to see how things were going here with the arrival of the others and what not." He nodded towards Inferno who smiled back down at him.

"Thank you for your concern," Inferno replied and Red Alert gave his shoulder a nudge.

"Told you that they weren't all that bad," the smaller fire unit stated and Inferno sighed defeated.

"All right, you were right and I was wrong. Happy?" he muttered and Red Alert beamed.

"Absolutely," he smirked and Ironhide shook his head.

"Just because Red was able to catch them in that moat of his doesn't mean you can underestimate them," he told the larger red mech with a laugh. "They're tougher than they look."

Inferno just shrugged at this. "How was I to know that?"

"Oh good, the humans…" They all turned as Wheeljack exited a secondary hanger and looked down at the two rangers. "Perhaps they would like to critique the new walkway?" he directed to 'Hide.

The two humans glanced at each other puzzled but Ironhide obviously knew what he was speaking about as he broke out in a wide smile. "Perfect!" he said as he looked down at them. "Optimus suggested that Wheeljack design a series of walkways in and around the buildings so you could be a bit more involved and aren't handicapped by your height."

"Really?" Will smiled. "Well let's see them."

Wheeljack happily led the small group to the side building and both humans whistled as they saw the intricate catwalks around the room. They came about to the Autobots shoulders and Will could see how it could help them be more involved in the different proceedings. A quick jog up the steps, Will walked out into the center and turned to present a wide grin towards Ironhide whom he could now look in the face.

Ironhide chuckled at Will's joyful expression. "I take it that you like it?" he asked with a grin.

"They're perfect," Will replied as Epps finally finished meandering up the steps and came beside his commander.

"Well, it'll help us see what's going on that's for dang sure," he stated as he looked down onto one of the boxcars turned tables and the assorted items that were resting there.

"Yeah, Optimus said he wanted tables and chairs built next but I told him that we should probably have a place to put them before I actually get around to building them."

"How is the new base coming along?" Epps asked and Wheeljack let out a long-suffering sigh.

"I keep telling Optimus that I'm an inventor, not a base designer," Wheeljack grumbled. "I'm trying to come up with something but this planet's terrain is just not meant for our building construction. If we did try to build something like what we had on Cybertron, I'm afraid that the structure would just topple over."

"Oh," Will muttered, surprised. He hadn't really thought of that. Coming from a planet that was basically all machinery, their structures would have been modified for this fact. "Well, I'm sure that you'll be able to come up with something," he reassured them and the silver 'Bot nodded in thanks.

"At least _someone_ has confidence in me," he said with a small mock glare at the other three.

Iornhide smirked. "Wheeljack, you've blown more things up than I have. And I'm the one who's doing it on purpose!"

Wheeljack gave the gunner a playful shove and Ironhide shoved right back as Red Alert moved to get out of the way of the rough housing. "Those are test models," Wheeljack insisted. "You have to have a _few_ failures before you can finally succeed."

Ironhide smirked as he turned back to the two humans who were enjoying the view from their new walkway. "You remember the explosion when Optimus turned on the transmitter?" The two nodded and Ironhide's grin got wider. "Now imagine that happening on a daily basis."

"It is _not_ a daily thing!" Wheeljack protested and the other three just laughed at his persistence. "It's _not_."

"What's not?"

Wheeljack turned at Ratchet's voice and moved over to his intended. "They're making fun of me again!" Wheeljack whined petulantly. "Make them stop!"

Ratchet frowned at the three and Ironhide snickered. "Oh for crying out loud, we were just joking around."

"Now children, play nice," Ratchet chide. Will and Epps were starting to laugh on the catwalk and Will could have sworn that if he could, Wheeljack would have stuck his tongue out at the others.

"So what's going on?" Ratchet asked as he looked around and caught sight of Will and Epps on the catwalk. The medic smirked. "What do you think of the weather up here?"

Will smiled back at him, for once able to look the ambulance in the eye. "Fabulous," he grinned.

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Ratchet replied before turning back toward Wheeljack. "I was actually looking for you. Or rather, Optimus was looking for you."

"Really? Why?" Wheeljack asked surprised at the news. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't think anything's really wrong. I think he just wants an update on how things are going," Ratchet explained and Wheeljack let out another sigh.

"I hope he's not expecting miracles or anything," he muttered and Ratchet placed a hand on the other 'Bot's shoulder.

The other three 'Bots all glanced mischievously at each other. "Ewww…" they muttered and the two turned to glare at them.

"You're all hopeless," Ratchet grumbled as he turned to exit the building, Wheeljack following behind him.

Ironhide quickly held out a hand to the two rangers, and Will was surprised to find a little gate within the ironwork. They quickly caught up to the other four, and the humans were surprised that they turned towards yet another of the side buildings where all of the twins… acquisitions were being stored. "Wheeljack's been persistent about rebuilding our old master system that we had on Cybertron," Ironhide explained as they made their way into the building.

Optimus was already there sorting through a few items but looked up at their approach. "Wheeljack, Red Alert. How are the designs coming for a new base?" he asked as he moved what would have been a very large TV screen from a humans standpoint.

"You actually want an answer?" Wheeljack muttered as he moved a few of the more sensitive pieces away from Optimus' reach.

"What's the problem?" Optimus asked surprised, and Wheeljack just gave him a _look_.

"For starters, the Earth's materials are far too weak for us to actually create multi levels, let alone a tower structure," Wheeljack explained exasperated. "I'm sure that I'll be able to come up with a suitable building material but it will take some time Optimus."

"I'm sure that you'll be able to solve the problem sufficiently," Optimus praised as he moved what looked like an intricate stereo system. "Exactly what is it that you want out of this stuff again?" he asked Wheeljack as he kicked aside a small, to him at least, shipping crate.

"Oh, I should be able to find something useful," Wheeljack mused as he lifted up a commuter system. "Amazingly enough, the humans were able to stay pretty close to our own system levels when they were reversing Megatron's systems."

"Do you really think you'll be able to recreate a working master computer?" Inferno asked as he looked at the different piles of equipment. "Out of this stuff?"

"It might be a little difficult, but not impossible," Wheeljack replied. Inferno still looked dubious but wasn't about to argue further.

"Well, I suppose the first thing that we should have is another transmitter," Optimus admitted with a sigh. "As much as we need a new base to defend against the remaining Decepticons, contacting Prowl and the others is still a top priority."

"They should be here soon," Wheeljack told them with a grin. "They weren't that far behind us when we separated."

"By the way, where is Perceptor?" Ironhide suddenly asked. "Haven't seen him in a while."

"Oh he's claimed one of the smaller sheds for his own personal lab," Ratchet told him as he helped Wheeljack move some of the smaller items. "He's working on that strange energy wave with what he has until he can get some more tools."

"Yet _another_ thing on my long list of things to do…" Wheeljack muttered, and Ratchet gave him a small smile of encouragement.

The others all watched them for a while before Red Alert took a step back and gave Optimus a small wave. "I should probably start my afternoon patrol," he announced as he turned to leave, Inferno right behind him. "Let me know how it works out."

Wheeljack huffed as the two red mechs left before he turned to Optimus. "When I finally _do_ get everything organized and ready for construction, I hope that you will make it clear to everyone that they are _all_ suppose to help build the new base?"

Ironhide was already groaning and Optimus sent him a disapproving glare. "Of course Wheeljack, we'll _all_ pitch in to help, won't we?" Ironhide frowned but nodded glumly at Optimus' steady stare.

Will and Epps began chuckling when Will called up to his guardian. "Epps and I should also probably get going," he told him. "We still need to pick up some actually edible food for dinner."

"Hey! I told you that there was perfectly edible food in the fridge," Epps protested surprised.

Will frowned at him. "Beer is not a food group," he stated flatly.

"There're other things in the fridge besides beer," Epps contended with a roll of his eyes.

"Really?" Will raised an eyebrow. "Because it sure looked like that cheese was making a break for freedom from where I was standing."

Ironhide began laughing as Wheeljack looked up puzzled. "Cheese can move?" he asked surprised.

"Well, it's not supposed to." Ratchet explained with a chuckle. "That's kind of the joke." Wheeljack still didn't look convinced but knew that Ratchet would explain it to him later.

"I'll walk you out," Optimus said as he handed off the item he had been moving to Wheeljack and followed the top kick out.

"By the way, thanks for the catwalks," Will called up to the other commander as they were set down next to Epps' dinged jeep.

"I thought it would be appreciated," Optimus told them. "Especially since Sam got dizzy the last time we were going over our negotiations with the military because Bumblebee kept turning around so rapidly."

"Speaking of, have you found that data disk yet?" Ironhide said with a smirk, and Optimus smacked his shoulder in irritation.

"No," Optimus muttered. "Have you found your tow cable yet?"

The two humans nearly face faulted at the jibe and both quickly scrambled into the jeep before the laughter escaped them. "Um, we'll see you later!" Will called out as Epps started the engine. The Autobots waved good-bye and turned back towards the base.

"So what's the next plan of action?" he asked as they hopped the moat and made their way back towards the hangers.

"Well," Optimus began and had just turned to answer the other truck when a sudden scream rose from the direction of the hangers. Shocked, they both whirled around toward the sound before glancing at one another with looks of surprise and alarm. Without another word, they instantly turned and began running towards the buildings and the increasing sound of shouting.

Optimus and Ironhide could already see Red and Inferno making their way towards them from the other side of the compound as Perceptor exited his little building and glanced around. "What's going on?" Perceptor asked as he began jogging with the other two towards the source of the noise. "Is it an attack?"

"I have no idea," Optimus growled as they turned another corner and met up with the two fire units. All five of them came to a jerking halt however as the base suddenly became deathly quiet. They all tensed, straining to hear what was going on as Ironhide and Inferno both primed their weapons.

The door to the hanger next to them suddenly flew opened and they all whirled around to find Wheeljack and Ratchet staring back at them surprised. "What was that?" Ratchet asked as the two gunners lowered their cannons.

Optimus shrugged as he turned towards Red Alert. "Were you able to locate where the sound was coming from?" he asked the security commander. Red Alert shook his head but it didn't matter as the shouting suddenly resumed and they all quickly made their way towards one of the far buildings.

"Isn't this the building the twins claimed?" Inferno asked as they all got closer.

Optimus frowned at the assortments of yelling coming from the other side of the door and reached forward towards the doors to find out exactly what it was that those two were up too. He was not expecting to see Sideswipe literally flying through the air straight towards him, and Optimus let out a surprised squawk as the red Reventón crashed right into him and both of them toppled to the ground.

Everyone stared at the two on the ground before as one, turning to look back at the still snarling Gallardo. "Everyone's against me!" Sunny wailed, reached forward and slammed the door in their stunned faces.

They all gaped at the closed door before turning back to where Optimus had finally succeeded in shoving Sides off of him and clambered to his feet. Sideswipe, however, remained seated on the ground, a look of complete stunned astonishment dominating his facial plating. He turned to look back up at the others, confusion practically radiating off of him.

"What'd I do?"


	25. Unexpected Gains

Chapter Twenty-Five: Unexpected Gains

Barricade was currently driving Bumblebee crazy.

It had been a few days since the whole Trent fiasco, and Will and Epps had stopped by earlier to pick up some of Ratchets tools to return. After the Rangers had departed 'Bee had left to drive Sam back to school for the first time in a long while, feeling confident that he could now leave Barricade alone for a few hours without a guard. The only thing that had marred the wonderful illusion was the sight of the dented black and white in the rearview scanner. "I can't get rid of him," 'Bee had complained as Sam climbed out.

Sam had simply smiled. "Play nice," he whispered and Bumblebee had huffed in response.

Ever since Barricade had managed to escape the confines of the garage not once but twice, the 'Con now believed that he could go anywhere anytime without telling anyone! Not that he went far. Usually he parked himself a little ways down the road from the school, much to 'Bee's annoyance and Trent's panic. The Mustang had actually followed Trent home one evening and, from what Sam had reported, the jock had pretty much become a walking bundle of terrified nerves.

'_Well, at least he's not telling anyone about us,_' 'Bee mused as he sat in the school parking lot, glaring at the other car parked across the street. "-_For the last time. No means no!_-" he sent to the 'Con.

"-_Why not_?-" Barricade asked. "-_It'll be fun._-"

Bumblebee sighed. "-_Why do you want to haul Trent's truck around _again?-" he asked him as he looked over at the crumpled truck. "-_I think the kid's learned his lesson._-"

"-_Bah,_-" Barricade scoffed. "-_Come on, it'll be fun._-"

"-_Barricade, I'm serious_!-" 'Bee snapped. "-_We were lucky enough that everyone thought that he was having a drunken hallucination. Who knows if we could get away with the same thing twice_!-"

"-_Whimpbot,_-" Barricade snickered.

"-…_I'm not a whimpbot_…-"

"-_Chicken then,_-" Barricade laughed.

"-…_ What_?-" 'Bee cried out and Barricade began clucking at him incisively. The Camaro sighed. "-_You're evil_…-"

Barricade had already pulled across the street and made his way towards the banged up pickup truck. "-_I know, isn't it wonderful_?-"

Bumblebee grumbled as he followed the dented Mustang across the lot. "-_Just be careful with those monstrosities_!-" Barricade just chuckled.

* * *

"Hey 'Bee!" Sam chirped as he made his way across the parking lot later that afternoon once the last bell rang out. "How was he?"

Bumblebee sighed. "See for yourself," he muttered. "Take a look at the jocks' corner."

Sam raised an eyebrow as he glanced over towards the football players to see Trent's truck once again supporting a small bush turned yellow parking ticket paper. Trent hastily snagged the tickets and glanced around nervously as he looked over at Sam and his car. Sam smirked and gave a little wave at Trent's glower but suddenly Trent looked past him and 'Bee, then he quickly stuffed his friend into his car and took off.

Sam coughed at the imagined smoke he pictured flying behind the blue pick up as he glanced over his shoulder in the direction that Trent had been looking at. Barricade winked his headlights in greeting and Sam smirked. "He did it again?"

Bumblebee just shook on his frame. "Please don't remind me," he whined.

"What happened?" Sam turned back and saw Miles wandering over, looking in the direction of where Trent and his buddies had gone. "Trent just took off."

"You remember those tickets he got last week?" Sam snickered.

Miles turned back around surprised. "Um… yeah…" Sam smiled and jerked a thumb over his shoulder to 'Bee and Sam stared in surprise. "That was… was _him_?"

"Well, more like Barricade," Sam clarified.

"Wow…" Miles drawled. "I think I just got a whole new respect for cop cars."

"-_HAH_!-" Barricade crowed over the comm..

Sam snickered as he moved around towards the driver's side and slipped into the seat. Buckling himself in, he was surprised that Miles was still standing outside the door. Sam bent down to look out the window. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You can get in."

Miles bent down so he could look at Sam. "It's just weird, you know? All this time, I was riding around in a _living_ car. I mean, it's just a little freaky don't you think?"

Sam chuckled. "I know what you mean," he told him. "Now come on, we could go to a drive in or something…"

"What about Mikaela?" Miles asked as he finally opened the door and gently settled down in the leather seat. "Aren't we going to wait for her?"

"She said that she has some art project she has to work on today," Sam said absently as he took Miles' bag and set it in the back. "So it's just us today."

"Oh…" Miles murmured as he sat back. "So, where do you want to go?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

Miles looked at him. "Okay, we all agree that I have no life. So why do you think I have any idea what we should do?"

Sam just snickered. "Well we could go to the mall."

Miles looked at him in surprise. "What about your…your friends?"

"-_Oh please, don't worry about us,_-" Barricade's voice suddenly came over the comm.. "-_I'm sure that we could find _something_ to do._-"

Both Sam and Miles looked down at the radio skeptically. "That's what we're afraid of," Sam said with a smile.

"Well, we could just go back to your house." Miles suggested. "Couldn't we? I brought that new game with me…"

"Works for me," Bumblebee chuckled as he began pulling out of his parking spot.

"-_It doesn't for me…_-" Barricade actually complained. "-_This means that I have to go back into the garage_!-"

Everyone chuckled as they hit the road and once more traveled back towards the Witwicky residence… and their boring garage…

* * *

"Um… were you expecting anyone?" Miles asked as he saw the long black stretch limousine parked in front of the Witwicky's house.

"No," Sam replied as Bumblebee began slowing down their approach.

"Is it another one of them?" he asked pointing down at 'Bee's dash and Sam shook his head.

"'Bee would have been contacted if someone else landed."

"-_Well, it's been fun everybody. See ya_!-"

"-_HEY_! _Get back here_!-" 'Bee cried outraged as Miles and Sam both glanced back to see the patrol car quickly turning down a side street.

"Um…" Miles turned back around. "I don't think he's coming back."

Bumblebee sighed. "No, I don't think so either…" he muttered as they finally pulled up towards the driveway.

"Don't get out," Bumblebee directed as he turned into the small stretch of black top.

"What? Why?" Sam asked him.

"Quick getaway," Miles said unexpectedly. Sam turned to stare at him in surprise. "What? I play a lot of video games…" Miles murmured embarrassed.

Sam sighed as he turned back toward his home and searched for any sign of movement. "What or rather who do you think it is?" he asked Bumblebee.

"Wish I could tell you, but I'm not sure…" The door suddenly opened and Judy came out with a small smile and a raised eyebrow. Surprisingly, it was the person who followed her out that had Miles nearly hyperventilating.

"Hi Sam!" Secretary of Defense John Keller leaned down and smiled at the two boys seated within the disguised Autobot. "Bumblebee."

"Hello sir," 'Bee greeted as Sam sighed in relief.

"Hi. We weren't sure what was going on when we spotted your car in the drive." He explained as he climbed out of the Camaro and glanced at the two secret service men still standing on the porch. "Hi guys!" he waved and surprisingly, one waved back, much to his partner's disapproval.

Keller nodded. "It's to be expected," he said as he turned to Miles who was trying to get out of the car unnoticed. "And this must be Mr. Lancaster…"

Miles ducked his head and gave a small, nervous wave. "Er… hi."

Keller just smiled at the boy and turned back towards Sam. "Why don't we go and discuss a few things inside, shall we?"

Sam nodded as he grabbed his and Miles' bags from the back and soon the two boys were ushered inside the building followed by the Secretary and two service men. Judy wandered over to 'Bee and leaned down, pretending to get something else out of the car. "Where'd he go?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"How should I know?" 'Bee replied angrily.

"Well you're supposed to be his babysitter, aren't you?" she chuckled.

Bumblebee just groaned as Judy stood back up with a smile that quickly turned into a frown when she saw Mrs. Selman staring at her house through her curtains again. Judy sent the woman a glare and soon the curtain slammed shut once again. "I swear, the nerve of some people," she muttered as she turned to go back into the house. 'Bee just chuckled as she disappeared back into the building.

* * *

"Well…" Keller began as he sat down on the couch next to Ron who apparently already began devouring the small vegetable platter that Judy had sent him to fetch. "I understand that you've discovered a national secret young man," he began sternly, giving Miles a long look.

Miles just gulped. "Er… it was an accident sir…" he began.

Keller just continued to stare at him for a long while and Miles shifted nervously and shuffled slightly behind Sam. "It was my fault," Sam insisted. "Bumblebee was just trying to help me and the whole thing was just an accident and if we could just explain…"

Sam trailed off as Keller began laughing uncontrollably. "Oh, Sam. I really don't believe that it's anyone's fault," he told the two confused teenagers.

"You don't?" Sam asked in stunned surprise.

"Of course not," Keller chuckled. "We had accepted the fact that this was a rather large secret that you were keeping and that it was possible that a few people close to you might learn about it."

Sam gapped at the man. "You… you did?"

"Of course," Keller smiled as he reached out and took a few pieces of celery before Sam's father could polish them off. Judy passed over a small plate, and Keller smiled at her much to Ron's annoyance.

"So… so why are you here?" Sam asked as he collapsed into one of the small side chairs with Miles sitting down in the matching pair.

"Well, while we did think that someone could find out about the Autobots and their kind, it _is _a national security secret here," Keller told him. "We couldn't over look it, you understand."

Sam nodded and Miles relieved look quickly went back to panic. "Um, sir?"

Keller smiled. "It's nothing serious," he told him as he set down his plate and leaned down to fetch his briefcase. "We need you to sign this paper just saying your signing your life away."

"What?" The two teenagers cried in shock.

The adults all chuckled again at the two stunned looks before Keller handed over the sheet. "Ah, no sense of humor," Keller chuckled as Sam took the sheet and began reading. "This is just a disclosure statement." He then turned to Miles with a rather stern look. "Unlike Sam, your life doesn't have to revolve around the Autobots and the secret of the Cybertronions. You still can go off and do whatever you want to do in your life, but you understand that we can't have anyone learning about them do you?"

Miles looked at the adults puzzled. "What do you mean 'unlike Sam's'?" he asked.

Sam turned to Miles and gave him a small smile. "I'm their human liaison," he explained.

Miles looked at him surprised. "Huh?"

"Sam is the human voice of the Autobots," Keller explained in detail. "Because of his involvement with their arrival and subsequent battle in Mission City, Sam can never really have a normal life. He'll always be connected to the Autobots. As in part, does young Miss Banes. From what I understand, she's to study under Doctor Ratchet on Autobot medics and mechanics, correct?" He looked at Sam who nodded in conformation. "Mostly everyone who know about young Bumblebee and his friends are working in some form or other in keeping them a secret. However we will not force you to do anything you do not wish to do."

Miles simply looked at the older man for a long while before he finally turned to Sam in shock. "I thought you wanted to be a newspaper writer?" he asked in disbelief.

Sam smirked. "Let's see… write little columns on hometown news… or live with giant alien robots and pretty much get whatever I or they want practically tax free from the government…"

Keller chuckled. "Within reason," he cautioned.

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded, but Miles didn't look convinced. In fact, he was staring at Sam in some sort of pity. "What?" Sam mumbled. "It's not like it was my passion to become a writer. I never knew what I really wanted to do; and fate decided to go ahead and choose for me."

"Sam…"

Sam smiled at him. "Really, it's okay." Sam told him. "I'm happy with the way my life is going."

Miles frowned again. "But…"

Sam smiled. "This doesn't mean that we still can't be friends, right? Even though I'm going to be workings some boring government job?"

Miles chuckled as he looked down at the papers that Sam had handed him. Miles acquired that little frown Sam knew he got when he was thinking about something really hard, and he quirked his head to the side confused. "What is it?"

Miles bit his lip as he looked back and forth between the people scattered about the room. "… Do… do you think that there might be something for me to do?"

Keller's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and Sam stared at his best friend in complete surprise. "Miles, do you know what you're saying?" he asked him.

"Sam, you know that I have no future," Miles said quietly. "I'm not smart in school, I'm not that creative and I'm not that good at anything."

"Son, think about what you're asking here," Keller said solemnly.

Miles slowly nodded. "I can't leave Sam and Mikaela to deal with all of these things by themselves. Besides, it's like you said; I know now. So I should be able to help them out, shouldn't I?"

"Miles are you sure?" Judy asked him gently. "It'll be a big responsibility, to commit your entire life to the Autobots." Miles nodded, determinedly and Sam knew that there would be no more arguing with his friend.

Keller nodded understandingly as he set down his small plate. "Well, all we really need at this point is your signature on the standard disclosure form. Whether or not you wish to seek employment with our department with the Autobot faction is not a quick decision. You can still think about it for now," he told him. "You can change your mind now, but if we induct you into the Cyber T project then there's no going back."

"'Cyber T?" Ron asked puzzled.

"Short for 'Cybertronions'," Keller chuckled. "If anyone comes across the term on any of our systems then they think it's some sort of compute program that we're working on."

"Well that's clever," Judy smiled.

"I think I've made up my mind," Miles said firmly as he started digging though his backpack for a pen.

Sam smiled at his friend gratefully. "Thanks," he whispered to him.

"Hey, I couldn't just leave you to have all the fun, can I?" Miles chuckled before he leaned closer to his friend. "Beside, you can't do anything without me, you're useless."

Sam snickered. "True."

"Well, how about we all have some dinner?" Judy asked with a smile as Miles handed over the papers. "I started up a casserole while we were waiting for the boys."

Keller smiled. "That sounds wonderful Mrs. Witwicky," he told her. She grinned as she headed for the kitchen as Keller once again reached for his briefcase. "I brought those diplomatic plates with me," he said as he handed them over to Sam. "Including four more for the still incoming Autobots, all they need is to be filled out for the make and model of the car. Although there is one extra there because of the microscope." He chuckled. "Must say that I wasn't expecting that one."

"I can tell you, neither were the other Autobots," Sam chuckled.

Miles looked between them confused. "Microscope?" he asked.

"Dinner!" Judy announced as she stepped back into the living room. "Hold it," she blocked the door and looked at the two boys. "Did you wash your hands?" she asked and the two looked back at her in surprise. She sighed. "Upstairs," she directed.

Both boys began scrambling for the nearest bathroom. Keller smiled as he stood and began heading for the dining room only to have Judy step into his path. She raised an eyebrow as she adopted her patent mother look and Keller chuckled nervously. "Um, this way. Correct?" Judy nodded and the Secretary of Defense turned and made his way towards the nearest sink. Turning back towards the two bodyguards she pointed down the other hallway. They looked at one another before the rather young one turned back towards the directed bathroom.

* * *

"-_So what did the humans want_?-" Barricade's voice echoed out of Bumblebee's communicator later that day as they drove Miles home.

"Where did you go?" 'Bee asked angrily.

"-_To the park,_-" Barricade replied sharply. "-_Out of sight where do you _think_ I went_?_ You know, I'm getting really tired of all this sneaking around_. _The others are here, right_? _When are you going to speak to Optimus again_?-"

"Well, they're still waiting for a few of the others to arrive so it will probably be quite a while yet," Sam told him.

"-_Great,_-" Barricade sighed. "_So what's up with the limo_?-"

"It was Keller," 'Bee sent. "One of the humans who helped us. He was here to speak to Miles."

"-_So what was the verdict_? _They going to wipe his memory or what_?-"

"'Cade!" Sam laughed as Miles turned towards him with a rather horrified look. "He's kidding," Sam reassured him.

"Oh," Miles murmured before he leaned over the armrest. "You sure you can trust him?" he whispered.

Sam sighed. "What else can I do?"

Miles thought about this for a moment before he gave Sam a sympathetic smile and he turned back to the radio. "I got a job!" he told Barricade excitedly.

"-_Really_?-" Barricade chuckled. "-_How nice for you._-"

Miles smiled happily at the cheerful tone in the 'Cons voice and didn't really care if it was fake or not. "Thanks" he replied as sat back in his seat. "But I did have one question," he said as he turned towards Sam. "Why is one of them a microscope?"

"-_What_?-" Barricade started hooting with amusement before he addressed the younger Autobot. "-_Which of your insane buddies did that_?-"

"Does it matter?" 'Bee replied archly.

Barricade snickered. "-_No, not really_…-"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All the Autobots jumped at the sound of the piercing scream that echoed from the main hanger. Three of Autobots in the main yard instantly recognized it and bolted towards the origin of the scream. The rest of the group, consisting of the mechs that had only just arrived, watched in disbelief as Optimus, Ironhide and Red Alert all immediately reacted to the sound of Ratchet's scream.

"What's going on?" Perceptor asked as they all took off after the others and Inferno shrugged.

"How should I know?" he asked as they ran towards the main hanger where the twins were already standing peering in at the others around the doorframe.

"What's the problem?" Sunstreaker asked.

"What's going on?" Sideswipe added.

"Shhh!" the others hissed as they quickly darted into the hanger.

"What's happed Optimus?" Wheeljack asked fretfully as he pushed his way through the small group, quickly heading over to Ratchet who was sanding there in an apparent state of shock. "Ratchet? What's wrong?" he asked gently as he moved to his intended slowly, rather unsure of the situation.

Ratchet turned towards Wheeljack with a puzzled look. "I don't understand it," he murmured almost dazedly. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Understand what?" Wheeljack asked softly, obviously concerned.

"What's missing?" Ironhide just asked glumly as he began to look over Ratchet's scattered tools..

"Missing?" Perceptor repeated looking at the Top Kick confused, but the gunner didn't seem to hear him as he thought the pile of medical tools.

"I don't understand how it could have gotten in here, not with nine of us here," Optimus muttered as he too looked over the pile.

"Who got in?" Inferno asked. "What's going on?"

"The gremlin," 'Hide explained. All of the new arrivals looked at the four puzzled as they looked up the strange new word. At the definition, everyone just froze and _stared_ at the others.

"The _what_?" Wheeljack looked back and forth between the other mechs.

"The gremlin," Red Alert repeated as he began examining the area around the boxcar turned safe for any possibly way the little creature could have gotten in. "He keeps stealing all our stuff."

"What?" Inferno yelled.

"So what did he take?" Optimus just asked Ratchet again with a sigh.

Ratchet turned back towards their leader and amazed everyone when he held up his air drill. "That's just the thing," he said in a strange state of shock. "He brought some _back_."


	26. Another Normal Day

Chapter Twenty-Six: Another Normal Day

Barricade watched the other two occupants in the driveway in a state of complete disbelief. It was utterly illogical. Those two couldn't be doing what he thought they were doing- and in broad daylight! In the middle of the driveway! It was unbelievable. Barricade almost didn't want to believe his scanners. That an Autobot would actually go that low, that far down in pride as to give in to the humans request; it was completely incredible; but there they were, clear as day playing an odd Earth game called-

"Go fish."

"Damn," 'Bee muttered as he moved his cursor towards the pile of fake cards on his screen.

"Okay, have any twos?" Sam smirked down at his laptop's screen, a gift from Maggie and Glen in celebration of his new title as the Autobot Dignitary.

"Go fish," 'Bee chirped happily, and Sam muttered as he too clicked on the false deck.

Barricade watched the two with a strange feeling of detached awe. "Please don't tell me that this is what you always do after school… please…"

"Nah," Sam smiled as he moved the lawn chair at an angle as the afternoon sun reflected off his screen. "Sometimes we dress up in odd spandex costumes and fight crime."

'Bee snorted back a laugh as Barricade said nothing for a good five minutes. "You're kidding… right?" he finally asked.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm kidding," he chuckled. "Got any sevens?"

"Go fish."

Barricade watched them go back and forth for a while before he sighed. "So you just sit out here playing computer games?"

"Well, usually I sit _inside_ of 'Bee's cab, but we thought you might feel left out," Sam stated as he studied his deck. "Any fours?"

Barricade huffed irritably as he watched a couple cars drive by. "Oh please, don't change your routine on my account," he told them as he spotted the nosey neighbor woman across the street. "You know you're being watched?" he told them.

Sam glanced up and gave a small waved at Mrs. Selman. "Honestly. We've been here longer than them yet she still acts like we're the ones bringing the property value down," he muttered as he went back to his computer.

'Bee chuckled. "It's not everyday you see a young kid spending quality time with his car. Got a queen?"

"Go fish. Well, not every kid has disguised alien robots as their cars now do they?" Sam told them absently. "How about a king?"

"Go fish."

Barricade sighed as he watched the two continue back and forth for a while. "Boring."

"Well, we did offer to let you in the game," Sam chuckled as he finally snagged 'Bee's last card, an eight of spades.

"Oh please, I wouldn't be able to contain all the excitement! I might overheat!"

"Well, what do you want to do?" Sam asked as he closed his laptop and turned towards the Mustang with a raised eyebrow.

"Sam!" 'Bee cried out surprised.

"What?" Sam asked innocently before turning back to the other car. "Well? Any ideas?"

'Bee grumbled as Barricade began snickering. "Well, how about we camp out in the park and I scare all the dangerous speeders?" The other two were shocked into silence at that request, and Barricade scanned the two in front of him. "What?"

Sam managed to snap himself out of his stupor and glanced back over at 'Bee with a worried look. "Er, we could do that…"

"You're an idiot," 'Bee finally stated.

"'BEE!" Sam cried out in surprise before he turned to towards the laughing Mustang a bit puzzled by the reaction.

"Oh come now Ladiesman217, if we didn't snap at one another, what do we have?"

Sam looked back and fourth between the two a little confused. "You guys are strange," he finally told them as he opened his laptop once more and logged on to check his e-mail. Zero messages. He snorted. '_Typical,_' he thought as he closed it once more and turned back to the two cars. "I can't get if you hate each other or… well not like each other, but rather tolerate one another."

"What?"

"Are you crazy?"

"He's a 'Con!"

"He's a 'Bot!"

Sam blinked as the last two sentences were said in tandem and began snickering. "You may not like it, but you're more alike than you think," he said under his breath but once more, superior robotic hearing won and the other two heard him.

"We are not!" was shouted back at him in stereo.

Sam began snickering again and if they could have, both vehicles would have blushed at that. "Er… How about the drive-in?" 'Bee suggested. "There's that new comic book adaptation coming out isn't there?"

"'Bee, you know we can't do that," Sam protested. "There's no 'driver' for Barricade. I mean that hologram really can't interact with other humans right? It's just a hologram."

Barricade sighed despondently. "True. Our holograms are just a pretense of an actual driver. Sadly if anyone were to try and pat them on the shoulder, their hands would just go right thought them."

"That's what I thought," Sam turned back to 'Bee with a small frown. "I would think you would know that 'Bee…" 'Bee's silence was enough to convince the other two that that was probably the whole idea. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "Any other ideas?" There was a moment of silence and Sam shook his head. "Another round?" he asked as he picked up his laptop once more.

"Well couldn't you call that wrench monkey friend of yours?" Barricade suddenly asked, desperate to keep the monotony at bay.

"She's gone this weekend," 'Bee explained smugly. "Her weekend to visit her father."

Sam nodded as he looked back at Barricade regretfully. "Sorry."

"Well what about the other one?" Barricade insisted, refusing to give up and allow Bumblebee the satisfaction. "Miles."

Sam blinked in surprise. He honestly hadn't thought of that and instantly felt guilty that he hadn't thought of his long time friend first. "Well, I suppose I could give him a call…"

"Yes! Go, call him," Barricade prodded.

Sam gave the Mustang a sideways look but nodded as he stood from his seat and set the laptop down before he made his way into the house. Bumblebee waited until he had entered the building before addressing the 'Con. "Okay, so what are you up to now?"

"What?" 'Cade asked innocently. "I just want to get out of this slagging driveway. Is that such a terrible thing to ask?"

"You get out of this driveway," 'Bee told him firmly. "You follow us to the school almost every day."

"The school…" Barricade scoffed. "That's nothing. That's just going around in circles. I want to go somewhere else for a change. You know, a change of scenery…"

"Well, why don't you?" 'Bee asked in exasperation. "It's not like we're keeping you prisoner. I really don't care what you do or where you go anymore."

Barricade snickered. "What, are you saying you trust me? I'm touched."

"Yeah, right," Bumblebee scoffed. "While I know that you won't harm Sam or his friends, why do I get the feeling that the rest of the city is out of luck?" Barricade chuckled evilly, and 'Bee sighed in frustration as Sam came back out into the drive.

"Miles says he'd love to go," Sam told them with a grin. "So let's go pick him up and get going."

"Great!" Barricade instantly turned over his engine and waited for Sam to climb into 'Bee as the boy grabbed some essentials. "Just one question. What's a 'drive-in'?" Sam and 'Bee just laughed as the yellow Camaro backed out of the drive. Barricade growled as he pulled forward to follow. "Hey! I'm serious here. What is it?"

* * *

Sam knocked on the door for a third time and began tapping his foot impatiently. "Where is he?" he muttered as he waited, risking glancing into the house through the window on the door. He looked back at the two cars waiting in the driveway and gave a small shrug at them when he heard the door suddenly opening behind him.

"Um, Sam?" Sam whirled back around to find Miles standing there looking a little embarrassed. "Sorry. I had to finish the dishes."

"Oh," Sam blinked in surprise. "That's okay. So you ready to go?" he smiled as he turned back around to head down the steps towards the two cars. "'Bee offered to carry the lawn chairs so we can sit outside and-"

Sam suddenly felt a tug on his shirt and paused, turning back around to see Miles holding onto his sleeve with a bit of a blush on his cheeks. "Um. Would you mind if… if…" he glanced over at the two cars and leaned forwards towards Sam. "I don't feel really comfortable with um, Barricade."

Sam blinked in surprise at his friend before glancing back at the two cars. '_Well, I guess I understand,_' he thought. '_He is a Decepticon and I suppose that it would be a bit nerve wracking._'

"Are you mad at me?" Miles' voice brought Sam out of his musing.

"What? Why would I be mad?" Sam asked him completely puzzled.

"Well," Miles shifted nervously. "I know that he's your friend and all…"

"What?" Sam jerked a little in surprise at this statement. "Well… we're not really friends… I mean. We're just helping him and… well I mean…" Sam trailed off as he looked back at the cars and started in realization. He had never really thought about that. Sure they were having the 'Con living in the garage but with Bumblebee constantly running interference for fear of Sam's safety what did Sam _really_ know about the Saleen patrol car?

"Sam?" Miles voice was a soft murmur. "I'm really sorry. We could go see it another time and-"

"What? No," Sam protested giving his friend a wide smile. "No, that's fine. I'll just go with Barricade. You can go with 'Bee."

"Really?" Miles perked up. "Are you sure it's okay?"

Sam managed to pull off a hesitant smile. "Yeah. It'll be fine."

Both boys jerked when they suddenly heard a rather loud groan from behind them and a sinister chuckle. "Don't worry," Barricade's voice floated over to them though he was obviously speaking to 'Bee. "I'll take _good_ care of him."

Sam flushed as he realized that both mechs had heard their conversation, and Miles was shuffling his feet nervously. "Sam?"

"No it's fine," Sam told him as he finished going down the stairs and made his way towards the two vehicles trying to seem nonchalant. "So Miles is going with 'Bee and I'll 'drive' Barricade," he explained firmly.

"Sam…" Bumblebee began.

"So let's go!" Sam finished, before 'Bee could start in with the whole "don't trust him" routine, already opening Barricade's dented driver's door and slipping into the seat.

Miles shook his head as he moved towards the yellow Camaro as the driver's door swung open for him. "I'm sorry," he mumbled as he slipped into the plush leather seat.

The yellow car sighed. "No, it's quite understandable."

"-_Are we all ready_?-" Sam's voice came through the radio.

"Oh, yeah," Miles replied hesitantly as he snagged the seat belt and clicked it into place. "Um… could I put the seat forward?" he suddenly asked the disguised Autobot.

'Bee chuckled. "You don't have to ask every time Miles," he told him gently. Miles blushed as he pushed the little button and moved forward, finally getting his feet on the petals. 'Bee waited for Miles to get comfortable before he finally put himself in reverse and moved back, freeing the 'Con who had been stuck in the drive ahead of him. "Well, let's get this show on the road."

Sam frowned as he heard 'Bee's mutter over the radio. "I don't think that he's happy with this…"

"Oh, just let him stew for a while. It's not like I'm going to take off with you," Barricade chuckled as he started following the other car. "Why is it that I'm always following that ugly bumper?" he muttered more to himself than to Sam.

Sam smirked before he settled back into his seat. "I'm sorry."

Barricade slowed slightly. "What?" he asked confused, certain he hadn't heard right.

Sam sighed as he rested his hands on the steering wheel and dropped his head back on the headrest. "Just about everything."

"What are you talking about?" Barricade asked, genuinely puzzled. "Are you talking about saving my life?"

Sam blushed as he looked back down at the dash. "Well no. I mean about everything else that happened. That Optimus refused to see you about a truce… that you had to suffer Mikaela's 'gentle' healing, for being stuck in the garage. For having to listen to my mother-"

Barricade gave a small chuckle. "Believe it or not, I like your mother. She's a very interesting human and quite quick to grasp things."

Sam smiled fondly. "Yeah. People often think that she's a bubblehead when they first meet her. Then she starts talking about one thing or another and she's quick to surprise people."

Barricade chuckled again before getting back to the previous topic. "Then why are you apologizing? To a Decepticon, no less?"

"Well, I just feel really bad. It's like nothing is going your way," Sam continued to try and convey as he shifted in his seat.

"And yet that is not your fault," Barricade told him evenly. "If anyone is to blame, it's Starscream… and Megatron I suppose."

Sam glanced down at the dash confused. "Megatron? What do you mean?"

Barricade was silent for a while before he sighed. "Well, your mother managed to pry my past out of me when we spoke so I suppose it's alright to tell you that my life really wasn't all that good back on Cybertron." Sam looked down at the radio puzzled but said nothing, waiting for the 'Con to finish. "I wasn't really amounting to much in my life and when this war started, I thought it would be a way to prove myself. To both Megatron and to the others of Cybertron." He let out a little bitter chuckle. "Guess it didn't work out that way, huh?"

Sam gave the wheel a comforting pat. "I guess," he muttered. "Still, I feel somewhat responsible. I mean… You're not really part of the Decepticons anymore, you're too… um… fierce to be an Autobot. So where do you go from here?"

"Well… wherever the road takes me I suppose," Barricade said dramatically.

"That was really corny 'Cade," Sam snickered.

Barricade laughed again. "I'm speaking the truth," he said honestly. "You really do not have to feel bad about anything, Ladiesman217."

Sam sighed in frustration. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Never," the 'Con announced with a laugh. They were quiet for a while before Barricade chuckled softly. "You want to know the odd thing?" he asked his human passenger. "The weird thing was that I only spoke to Megatron once during the entire war."

"Really?" Sam asked surprised. "Why only once?"

"Well, I was just one of a large legion of troops." Barricade admitted. "That and I was never really part of Megatron's higher circle."

"Unlike Starscream?" Sam asked.

"Well I think Megatron kept Starscream in the higher circle of his confidents more to keep an eye on him rather than because he valued his opinion."

"Ah… So when did you meet Megatron?" Sam finally asked.

Barricade was quiet for a long moment and Sam was feeling rather guilty that he had even brought it up, wondering if perhaps it brought up bad memories for the 'Con, when the mustang finally spoke. "It was during my induction and assigning."

"Really? What was your assignment?" Sam asked curiously.

"I was a commander," Barricade stated with pride.

"You were a commander?" Sam cried out surprised, and Barricade couldn't help but start laughing at the similarity between the boy and his mother.

They spent the rest of the drive to the theater discussing the three other members of the Race Track Patrol. When they finally pulled into line at the drive-in entryway behind 'Bee, Sam slipped out and made his way to the other car. "Hang on and let me run out and give Miles some cash for the ticket."

"Sam!" 'Bee whispered loudly the instant Sam came up to the window. "What happened? Are you all right? Did he do anything? What's wrong?"

Sam rolled his eyes at Miles. "Sorry about this," he muttered as he handed the other boy a twenty.

Miles smiled as he took the bill. "Nah, it's okay. 'Bee here told me a lot about his kind on the drive. Though the explanation about Energon kind of lost me."

"I'll try and explain it in human terms later," Sam called back over his shoulder as he jogged back to the Mustang, which unfortunately was still moving with the line… despite there being _no one there_. "Barricade!" Sam hissed as he quickly scuttled back into the driver's seat and glanced around. He blinked and gave a tentative wave at the two kids in the car in the line next to him who were staring at them with their mouths still open in shock. "What did you think you were doing?" he finished angrily.

"Um… following the crowd?" Barricade responded. "Isn't that the normal procedure on this planet?"

Sam rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on the steering wheel as they pulled up to the ticket booth. Sam smiled as he leaned out the window and handed the young kid the money. The kid looked down at the rather battered car and gave Sam a raised eyebrow. "You loot a patrol yard or something?" he asked as he swapped out the bill for Sam's change.

Sam gave a nervous chuckle. "Um, kind of. Got it from an auction. Practically a steal." He heard Barricade stifle a laugh and Sam subtly gave the car a small kick.

The kid rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said as he handed Sam his change and ticket. Sam smiled and pulled forwards, glad to see that 'Bee and Miles had waited for them and soon they managed to find two spaces together at a decent distance from the screen.

"I can't wait!" Miles smiled as he bounced out of the yellow Autobot. "They said the graphics are suppose to be spectacular."

Sam smiled as he went to 'Bee's trunk and got out the two lounge chairs. "Should we head over to the refreshments building?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Miles grinned. "I could use some chocolate."

"Do you really need more sugar?" Barricade asked and Sam subtly knocked on the Mustang's side panel.

"Honestly, can't you stay quiet for two minutes?" 'Bee hissed and Sam gently whacked the Camaro as well as they walked past.

"Be good," he whispered. Miles looked back and forth at Sam and the two cars before he turned and quickly followed Sam to the small building.

"-_What did you talk about_?-" 'Bee demanded over the comm.'s.

"-_Nothing really in particular._-"Barricade responded in an innocent tone. 'Bee just stayed quiet. "-_What_?-" Barricade demanded after the rather poignant silence.

"-_I don't believe you,_-" 'Bee finally told him flatly.

Barricade gave a small sigh. "-_I just told him about my old teammates_,-" he finally told the other mech. "-_Why_? _You think I was trying to sway him to the dark side_?-" he snickered.

Bumblebee growled but soon the two humans arrived bringing popcorn and soda pop. Sam instantly glanced around at the few cars around them and looked back at his own two cars. "Well, no one is running screaming into the night," he muttered.

Miles shook his head as he sat down in his lawn chair and started munching on the popcorn. "Sam, sit down. It's starting."

Sam rolled his eyes as he plopped down into his own seat. "It's just the previews," he muttered as he snagged a fistful of the buttery treat.

"Hey, get your own!" Miles chuckled as he moved the popcorn to his other side. "And what are you talking about? The previews are the best part."

Sam just sighed as he got out his candy bar and settled back to watch the show.

* * *

The five Autobots stared down at the boxcar turned safe in complete bewilderment as their three companions continually pulled things out of it while Ratchet marked each and every one off the list he was holding. "**Are you sure that those energy waves aren't affecting them**?" Inferno asked warily.

"**Positive**," Perceptor insisted as he watched Ironhide hold up a rather painful looking drill.

"One drill," Ironhide announced.

"Drill, check!" Ratchet replied automatically and he ticked it off the list.

"**This is a making of their own insanity**," Perceptor finished.

"**What's a gremlin**?" Sides asked his brother.

"**Apparently it's something that likes to tinker with aircraft's**…"

"**Oh**…" Sides mulled over this for a moment. "**So why are there gremlins in the base**?"

"**How should I know**?" Sunny sniffed.

"**Well it is an old military air base. Maybe the gremlins just stuck around after everyone left,**" Wheeljack guessed.

Inferno shook his head and moved next to Red Alert who was holding onto one of 'Hide's cannon clips. "**You want me to take that**?" he asked, knowing that Red was more than likely to get offended by the implications that he couldn't handle the clip yet also knowing that if he didn't offer, he would never hear the end of it.

Red smiled and instantly dumped the thing into the larger mech's arms, startling his partner with his quick acceptance of the offer. "Thanks," Red smiled up at him. "It was getting rather heavy."

Inferno shifted under the weight, "**No problem**."

Wheeljack stared at the smaller mech in surprise at the lack of fuss and leaned over to Perceptor again. "**Are you **_**sure-**_"

"**For the last time, **_**yes**_!" Perceptor snapped angrily. "**I have no idea what is going on with them either**!"

Wheeljack instantly backed off, holding up his arms to show he was no threat. "**I was just asking**."

Perceptor huffed as he moved over to one of the other boxcars and sat down on it as they all watched the others with mounting concern. "**I'm beginning to wonder about this planet**," he muttered as Inferno wandered over and with a large relieved sigh, set the clip down on the floor.

"**You and me both**." Wheeljack and the twins all nodded as well as they watched the goings on before them.

"One toaster!"

"Toaster, check."


	27. Mother Madness

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Mother Madness

The drive back after the double feature had been rather quiet. The fact that both of the two humans had fallen asleep on the way could have had something to do with it, but 'Bee thought that it was more likely because the two coherent beings just didn't like each other. The yellow Camaro sighed as he made a turn towards the direction of Miles' neighborhood when suddenly he received a small incoming signal from the mech behind him.

"-_Turn left at the next intersection,_-" Barricade sent to him.

Bumblebee was surprised at the sudden connection and a little irritated by the command from the older mech. Just who did that 'Con think he was? "-_You don't know what you're talking about_-" he sent back. "-_Miles house is a _right_ turn._-" '_Moron,_' he thought silently to himself.

"-_I know that,_-" Barricade hissed back at him angrily. " -_I also know about the cop that's parked in the small cul-de-sac at the other end of Miles' street. So either you turn left up here or we wake up our 'drivers'. Or we just let them get ticketed for sleeping at the wheel. Now I don't know about you, but I wouldn't like to have any humans questioning why two cars could drive down a road with both their drivers sound asleep._-"

"-_Slag,_-" 'Bee muttered as he suddenly hit his brakes as he had already passed the turn; gently however, still conscious of his snoozing passenger. "-_You could have said something earlier you know,_-" he muttered as his reverse lights clicked on and he began backing up.

Barricade's chuckle wafted out of the radio as he had already turned down the side street and was making his way slowly down the road, waiting for the younger mech to catch up to him. "-_Where would have been the fun in that_?-"

'Bee huffed again as they drove aimlessly about the neighborhood, studiously avoiding the one street for a while. "-_How'd you know he's there anyway_?-" 'Bee finally asked. "-_And don't just say it's because you're disguised as a patrol car. That shouldn't explain it._-"

The Autobot could clearly hear the Decepticons' sigh as they made another loop around the neighborhood. "-_Three letters bitbot_,-" the Decepticon sneered. "-'_G. P. S._'_ All patrol cars are equipped with them._-"

Bumblebee jolted in surprise and felt his small passenger suddenly shift at the motion. Instantly slowing down, he waited until Miles finally rolled over to his other side and fell back asleep with a contented murmur. "-_Is he leaving yet_?-" he asked petulantly, and the 'Con gave a soft laugh at the whining tone.

"Nope, he's still there," he said aloud as he went around into the opposite lane to pull even with the yellow car.

"Slag…" 'Bee muttered again. The two just sat there at the stop sign, neither one saying a word as they idled.

"We could always drive over the back lawns," Barricade smirked.

"What?" 'Bee asked surprised.

"To avoid being seen… It'll be fun! Can you imagine the humans trying to figure out who it was that went over their precious manicured grass?"

"No we are not going to drive over everyone's lawn," 'Bee growled as he tried to go back to ignoring the 'Con.

"Aw come on," Barricade insisted. "I bet we would make the morning news…" he tried to cajole the other mech.

"Are you ever awake for the morning news?" 'Bee jibed. "I swear I've never met a mech so content with being in recharge as you are."

"Well what else am I suppose to do in that slagging garage? Besides rust?" Barricade retorted bitterly. "Now come on! I'm sick of just sitting here…"

"No!" 'Bee snapped angrily. "We are not going to go driving through the human's backyards…"

Barricade sat back on his tires with a small huff. "Killjoy," he muttered. "So then why don't we just head back to Ladiesman217's house?" he finally asked. "It's already late by human standards, so why are we sitting here waiting for that… authorities human to leave?"

"Well Miles' parental units are strict about his 'curfew' so we have to get him back by one."

Barricade instantly checked his internal clock. "Its twelve thirty now you know," he enlightened the other mech. "I think we have to wake 'em up."

'Bee let out a small sigh. "I know, but I hoped we could just let them sleep for a little while longer…" Barricade huffed at the younger 'Bots hesitation and without further warning, switched to an alternative station and cranked it.

"AHH!" Miles jumped completely upright and managed to whack his forehead against the review mirror while Sam did the same in Barricade completely awake as well; though Sam had instantly fallen into action and scrambled into the somewhat crushed back seat and away from the blaring noise.

"What the hell?" Sam cried out in surprise as the music died just as suddenly as it had begun. "What the fuck was that for? Are we being attacked? What's going on?"

Barricade chuckled. "Foul little thing when he wakes up, isn't he?"

"I can't believe you did that!" 'Bee shouted angrily at the 'Con, already pulling out and moving towards a different area of the neighborhood as a dog suddenly began barking from one of the yards, in turn waking the neighbors' dogs who all began barking hysterically.

"What? We needed to get Miles home, didn't we?"

"What?" Sam glanced back down at the dash confused before he brought up his arm. Leaning forwards over the center console, he switched on 'Cade's interior light and glanced at the time. "Ok fuck! It's a quarter to one!"

"What?" Miles shouted as he too looked down at 'Bee's clock. "How could it be so late? The movie ended at eleven!"

"We fell asleep, that's how!" Sam snapped as he clambered back into the driver's seat and clicked the seat belt into place. "Why didn't you wake us?" he asked angrily. "Better yet, why are we still not at Miles' house? Don't tell me you forgot the way?"

Barricade began laughing hysterically as 'Bee growled at the 'Con. "No I did not forget," the yellow Camaro answered Sam. "There was a patrol car by Miles' house and we were waiting for him to leave."

Sam sighed as he slouched back down in his seat a little more awake now than before. "You know, I wouldn't have minded if that was the reason you woke me up. Using loud, obnoxious music to do so however…" he glared down at the steering wheel in front of him.

"What? It worked didn't it?" Barricade chuckled.

Sam sighed as he brought up his hands to the steering wheel. "All right, let's go," he muttered as the two cars made a quick illegal u-turn and once more set a course for Miles house.

They were very cautious as they made their way down the road, ensuring that they maintained the appropriate speed and that they managed to come to a full and complete stop at the sign before turning towards the small yellow house down the road. Sam could see the patrol car sitting at the end of the street. The lights were dark and the person within just sitting there in the black. "Is he asleep?" Sam suddenly cried out and the two cars both jerked as they turned to enter Miles' driveway.

"You're kidding!" 'Bee started to laugh hysterically as Barricade instantly began muttering.

"I'm almost tempted to call that in!" the Mustang snarled. "It's a disgrace to badge."

Sam raised an eyebrow at the 'Con as he stepped out of the car. "One would think you actually care about your disguise," he grinned.

"Primus forbid!" Barricade huffed.

"Primus?" Miles questioned as he made his way up the steps with Sam right behind. "Who's that?"

"Ah, kind of like their God," Sam explained. "The actual creator of Cybertron but they actually have proof that he existed."

"Oh… really? How do they know?" Miles asked genuinely interested. Sam smirked and was about to say more when the door suddenly swung open and both boys turned back surprised to find a woman standing there in the doorway with a rather distraught look upon her face. Sam blinked in surprise, as he took in her frazzled appearance before he glanced unsure at his best friend as he heard the stifled groan then turned back towards the hysterical lady.

Her normally perfect blond hair was out of its usual ponytail and was currently sticking out in nearly every direction in a wild array that framed her face, causing an eerie effect as the lights from the house outlined her figure. Her pastel blue blouse was only half tucked into her faded jeans and Sam noticed that a few buttons were in the wrong buttonholes as she took a step forward towards the two boys. Dark circles ringed her wide green eyes as they darted from one boy to the next. "Why are you coming back in a cop car?" Carol Lancaster shouted hysterically.

Both boys face faulted as they turned and looked back at the dented Mustang still sitting in the driveway. "Mom! It's not what you think!"

"Tell me! Is it drugs? Were you boys caught doing drugs?" they both jerked back as the older woman surged forward and grabbed Miles head in between her hands as she tilted her son's face upwards as she checked his pupils.

"Um, it's my new car," Sam said quickly and the woman turned back towards the other boy skeptically. Sam fidgeted under the unwavering gaze. "It really is…"

The woman continued her unwavering, wide-eyed stare at him. "I know you parents, Sam. You're father would never spend the money on that hunk of… junk."

There was gasp behind them and quick shushing noise and both boys cringed as the woman's gaze went straight back towards the two cars. "There _is_ someone in there!" she announced as she pushed past the two boys and stalked down the steps towards the two cars.

Barricade suddenly had to resist the urge to back away screaming at the approach of the human female. This woman was clearly nothing like the calm steady Judy. Steeling himself, he waited as the woman reached forward and the driver's side door was yanked open. Both boys held their breath as Carol found herself staring at the empty cab in surprise. "It's a new project," Sam said as they made their way towards the distraught woman. "We were going to fix it up."

Carol looked back and forth between the two confused. "But… but you're late!" she shouted near hysterical.

"Mom!" Miles whined. "I still have five minutes before curfew, see!" Miles grabbed Sam's arm and tilted the other boy's wrist so his mother could see the face of his watch.

Carol glanced at the watch, wringing her hands on the dishtowel she still carried. "But the movies ended hours ago, where have you two been since then?"

"Mom," Miles moaned again. "We weren't out doing drugs or with girls or doing anything illegal."

The woman looked back at Sam and the boy blushed and shuffled his feet nervously at her pointed glare. "Where's that girl that's always hanging out with you? The one in the skimpy outfits?"

Both boy's gaped at this and Sam could feel his entire face heat up. "She's upstate on family business…" he said. Carol gave him a rather disbelieving glare. "Really!" Sam insisted.

Carol stared at him for a long moment before the door to the house suddenly opened once more and light flooded the yard once again. "Hey Sam! Good to see you!" Miles father, a rather large man who ran his own gym, tromped down the steps and approached the group. He looked down at the damaged Mustang with a raised eyebrow as he swung an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Usually people trade up with their cars, not down."

Sam gave a small chuckle as he looked back down at the silent 'Con. "Er, it's a project," he repeated. "We're going to try and fix him up. I wanted to test drive it and Miles was willing to follow me in my car in case he conked out on me."

"Really? Cool."

"Steve!" Carol hissed as she elbowed her spouse in the gut. Not that it did much against the solid washboard abs. "You're missing the main point!"

"What main point?" Steve looked back at her confused. "They're both here; they're both okay. They're not drunk…"

"Dad!" Miles moaned and Sam tried to stifle a chuckle.

Steve looked around with a chuckle. "What?" he looked back at Sam again. "So what do you have under there?" he asked jerking a thumb back at the patrol car.

"Oh uh…" Sam fidgeted. "We're not really sure. We can't get the hood open."

"You want me to give it a go?" Steve wandered over and immediately tried to get the dented hood open. Sam could have sworn that he heard a whimper emit from the damaged car.

"Um. Thanks Mr. Lancaster but it's okay," Sam said quickly.

The man shrugged and let go of the car. "So why did you bring it back here? Shouldn't you have dropped it off at your house?"

Sam blinked surprised before glancing back at Miles who quickly turned back to his parents. "Er, we wanted to make sure we were back before curfew," he stammered.

Carol looked disbelieving but Steve's grin only grew wider. "See honey," he said wrapping his arm around his wife once more. "We _did_ raise a responsible kid." Carol did not look impressed. "So did you want to leave it here overnight?"

There was a small growl behind him and Sam quickly set a hand down on the indented hood. "If it's alright with you, I think I should get this back home tonight. You know, in case it won't work in the morning."

Steve nodded knowingly and looked back down at the other car. "Still, you think it's wise to leave your Camaro here? We don't have the room to fit it in the garage."

Sam shrugged. "Well, what else can I do?"

Steve frowned as he continued to study the yellow car. Bumblebee had to force himself from shifting nervously under the human's gaze. "Miles," Steve turned back towards his son. "Why don't you go throw together an overnight bag and crash over at Sam's tonight."

"Steve!" Carol cried out in surprise.

"Well, they did make sure that they got back by curfew so why not let him go stay over at Sam's?"

"He has homework to finish," Carol insisted. Steve raised an eyebrow and Carol's frown deepened. "He does."

"Honey. It's the weekend. Let them have their fun."

Carol scowled again before turning back towards Sam. "What would your parents say about this?" she asked him and Sam blinked in surprise.

"Um…" Sam shuffled. "I could call them…"

"Would your parents be up at one in the morning?" Carol pressed.

"Uh, well…" Carol just looked at him. "No," he finally admitted glumly. "But I'm sure they won't mind!" he continued to maintain. "It's as you said, it's better to be home than out on the streets."

Carol glared at him and Sam almost shrank under the unwavering gaze. Steve sighed and bent down and kissed the top of his wife's head. "Honey, they're teenagers. Just let them _be_ teenagers. Let them hang out tonight."

"Steve," Carol tried to argue more but Steve had begun to maneuver his wife back around towards the house.

Miles shook his head before he turned back towards his friend. "Well this was a lucky break."

Sam smiled at his friend. "Yeah, your dad's cool."

Miles smile got wider. "Come on, let's go inside. You can try and call your parents and I'll go grab an extra pair of cloths." Sam nodded and the two boys quickly disappeared up the steps and into the building.

"Oh thank Primus! I thought they would never leave!" Barricade cried out gratefully.

'Bee gasped in disbelief. "Will you shut up before we get caught?"

"'Caught'?" Barricade mocked. "If my memory banks are in working order, which I know they are, it was _you_ who was the one who got caught!"

Bumblebee gasped. "That was an accident!"

"Really? All I did was smash his car. _You_ were the one who transformed and threatened him!" Barricade contended. "And might I add, I have never been prouder."

"Huh?" Bumblebee was taken aback at the sudden compliment. "Are you messing with me or are you really serious?"

Barricade chuckled. "I'm a Decepticon. What do you think?"

As 'Bee tired to mull over this cryptic statement the screen door suddenly slammed open once again as the two boys trumped out carrying a bag each followed closely by Carol with Steve right behind. "Now you boys be careful on the road," Carol was saying. "You've only had your license for a year. I don't want any speeding, no trying any trick driving, if any emergency vehicles show up you are to pull over to the side of the road _immediately_-"

"Carol," Steve interrupted her a little exasperated at the ongoing tirade. "I'm sure that they'll be fine."

"Yeah Mom! You can trust us," Miles insisted.

Carol frowned once more but nevertheless moved forward to giver her son a kiss on the forehead. "Now do everything that Mrs. Witwicky tells you too. I expect you to be a good guest."

Miles shifted from foot to foot embarrassingly, knowing that both of the alien cars were listening to every word being said. "Mom!"

Carol gave a small smile and gave her son another hug. "Be good."

"I will!" Miles said as he placed his bag gently into the passenger seat of the Camaro. Now that he knew that it wasn't just a car, he felt somehow wrong to just toss it into the seat as he had done in the past.

Sam smirked as he clambered into the driver's seat of the Mustang and started going through the motions of starting it up. He jerked in surprise as there was a sudden knock on the window and Sam blushed a little as he rolled it down so Steve could speak with him. "Yes Mr. Lancaster?"

Steve grinned at him, showing a perfect line of even white teeth. "You let me know if you ever need any help with this thing, alright? I would love to take a test drive as well when you get her up to shape."

"Him," Sam absently corrected. "And I'll be sure to do that." He smiled as he moved to place Barricade in reverse. Steve never noticed that the gearshift moved from park to reverse underneath Sam's hand without Sam ever closing his fingers under the button.

The two waved as the cars began moving slowly but surly down the road before they finally turned the corner and disappeared down the road. "Don't boys usually call their cars 'she'?" Steve muttered absently. "Why would Sam call the car a he?"

Carol just huffed as she turned to make her way back into the house. "Men…"

The couple never noticed the officer sitting in the darken police car suddenly sit up and reach forward to pick up his radio as he watched the two cars disappear down the road with hard, cold eyes.

* * *

Judy shifted as she awoke to the sound of the door suddenly slamming shut and hushed voices floating upwards from the living room. Puzzled she rolled over to see Ron still snoring away next to her so that meant it was someone else entirely downstairs. Sighing, she reached over her nightstand and snatched her bat as she slipped out from under the cover. With a glance at the clock she frowned in disgust at the bright one forty that blinked back at her. First the never ending ringing that had seemed to dominate her dreams and now this…

"It's too early for this…" she muttered angrily. "What's the use of having a police car in your garage when he doesn't do his job." She paused as she looked down at the small Chihuahua that was snoozing on his little pillow at the end of her bed. "Well that explains it… they're all males. Males are useless… Next time I'm getting a female dog. At least they're territorial."

She slipped silently into the hallway and paused at the top of the stairs, listening. It almost sounded as if they were in the kitchen. What would thieves be doing in her kitchen? She frowned as she made her way stealthy down the stairs and towards the swinging door that lead from the dining room into her kitchen. '_They better not be stealing my blender,_' she thought angrily. '_That thing cost fifty bucks_!'

The sound of footsteps started making their way towards her and she could hear the faint whispers of the two crooks gaining in volume. With a deep breath, Judy stepped back and held the bat high, waiting. The door swung out and she swung down, intent on doing some damage. There was a girlish scream as the first thief jumped backwards as he caught the movement of Judy's swing out of the corner of his eye and the plate he had been carrying fell down to the floor with a muffled thud as it bounced against the carpet.

The crook fell backwards with a thud, landing at the others feet as the second thief dropped the glass he had been carrying to shatter against the tiled floor of the kitchen. "Think to come into my house and steal from me do you?" Judy demanded as she leapt out in front of the two sneak thieves, bat held at the ready once more.

"MOM!"

Judy froze and blinked in surprise at the sound of the familiar voice as thuds could be heard from above as Ron finally realized that something was not right in his household. "Sam?" Judy cried out in surprise as Ron suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs and switched on the main lights.

All three of the other occupants immediately squinted as the harsh light assaulted their eyes, and Judy turned back to find her own son sitting on the floor. There was an overturned plate of leftover pasta sitting on the rug next to him staining it a harsh red and Miles was standing behind him staring down at the broken glass of milk that seemed to be seeping into the seat of Sam's pants. "What in the world is going on in here?" Ron demanded as he looked from his wife, bat hanging loosely from her fingers to his son sitting on the ground in milk and cold pasta.

"How should I know? I just got home," Sam replied as he glanced down at the plate in dismay. He sighed. "Don't worry, I'll clean it up."

Judy was still standing there in a minor state of shock. She never even noticed when Ron gently took the bat out of her hand. "Sam! Miles, what are you doing here?"

Miles blinked and shifted nervously. "Um, I was hoping to spend the night…"

Judy looked at him in surprise before she stared hard at the boy. "And your mother agreed?"

"It was my dad's idea actually," Miles told her.

Judy sighed as suddenly there was a faint sound of little thuds tromping down the stairs and Mojo suddenly appeared, yipping furiously at Miles feet. Judy glared down at the little ball of fuzz mutinously. Bending down, she snatched the dog off the floor and whirled around towards the back door.

All three males watched as she bounced off the steps and made her way towards the garage with straight, purposeful strides. Bumblebee was instantly surprised at the appearance of Judy and watched confused as she walked right into the garage. 'Bee had never been more grateful that Barricade had left the door open as Judy marched right over to the Mustang, yanked open his door and dropped the poor dog right onto the passenger seat.

"I'm surrounded by useless men!" she shouted as she slammed the door shut. She sent a dark glare in 'Bee's direction before turning and marching back into the house, sending all three human males scrambling to get out of the way.

Barricade was completely confused as the human female parental unit startled him out of recharge and dropped the small mammal known as a 'dog' into his interior before marching right back into her home. "What was _that_ all about?" he demanded sourly. Sam, Miles and Ron shrugged as Mojo began yipping hysterically as he started scratching against the window trying to find a way out. Barricade cringed as the dog's nails made a screeching sound against the glass. "SAM!" he bellowed. "Get it out of me! It's tearing up my seats!"

Bumblebee began laughing hysterically and Sam and Miles smirked as Sam went to rescue the Decepticon from the evils of their cuddly household pet.


	28. Reassurances for Everyone

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Reassurances for Everyone

Wheeljack sighed as he looked about the main hanger; the large, _empty_ main hanger. Why was it that whenever he needed help with any of his inventions, everyone conveniently had somewhere else to be? Shaking his head he turned and made his way back to the hanger turned workshop, pausing to look about the strewn pieces of different equipment scattered about on the floor. With another long sigh he made his way over towards the half constructed transmitter and began connecting the different wires. He waited…

Nothing happened.

With a released breath, he smiled down at the machine. "**Let's try to keep this one working shall we**?" he said aloud with a grin as he flipped the switch.

Everyone paused in what they doing as a sudden explosion rocked the southern part of the compound. "You know, that's becoming a rather too common occurrence around here," Ironhide muttered.

"I had nothing to do with it!" A voice called from the other side of a random building and Optimus stepped out from around the structure.

Ironhide shook his head. "We know," he called back as Inferno stepped next to him.

"Now there's a sound I missed," he smiled as he looked over towards the direction of the engineering hanger.

"Not us," the First Arrivals muttered and Inferno turned back to them surprised.

"I don't know if it's the atmosphere or what, but a lot of things tend to go 'boom' around here," Ironhide told him with a sigh and Inferno turned to look at Red Alert for conformation. Red nodded the affirmative and Inferno then turned towards Perceptor in surprise.

"**Are you **_**sure**_-" he began only to have Perceptor interrupt him once again in aggravation.

"**Yes! Yes! For the billionth time **_**yes**_!" he shouted back hysterically.

Red glanced at the other crimson mech before turning back towards Optimus. "What got into him?" he asked softly. Optimus shrugged.

"What was that explosion?" Everyone turned in surprise as Ratchet came jogging over. "Optimus! What did you do now?"

"I did nothing!" Optimus insisted affronted. "How could you think that? I'm not the one who's known for huge numbers of explosions."

Ratchet frowned before his optics suddenly brightened in realization. "Wheeljack!" he shouted before turning around and racing towards the smoking hanger.

Optimus sighed as he watched the others continue to build the watchtower. Well, Red, Inferno and Ironhide build the watchtower. Perceptor was making himself look busy by going over the designs that Red Alert had sketched in an excuse to avoid any and all actual labor. Perceptor was a great scientist and invaluable to the team, but still sometimes he wished that Perceptor would help with the more physical aspect of their work.

With another shake of his head Optimus turned back to study the watchtower. Actually it was more like a very tall chair. Almost like one of those lifeguard chairs one would find at the beach. "Will this thing hold?" he asked seriously.

"It better," Red grunted as he shoved an I-beam into place. "I added three percent more bracers than it needed."

Optimus nodded as two more figures appeared from around the corner. Everyone shook their heads at the small dings and amount of soot that covered the silver and green mech from head to foot. "Optimus," Wheeljack said solemnly. "It may be a while before I can get that transmitter up."

Optimus forced himself to keep from grinning as he clamped a hand on the mech's other shoulder. "I'm sorry Wheeljack. I know it's my fault that the first one went up like a 'firecracker'."

The other mechs were chuckling behind them but surprisingly Wheeljack was shaking his head seriously. "Believe it or not, it wasn't your fault."

"What?" Ironhide called out in surprise.

Optimus turned to glare at the black top kick before turning back to the skyline. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, while the humans were able to learn from all the reverse technology they did on Megatron, they also compensated for their planets natural resources," Wheeljack stated.

Ratchet frowned. "I don't follow."

"Well, its like this," Wheeljack stated as he snatched a large bed sheet that was used by the Autobots as rags. "While the humans did manage to create a functioning automatic world, all their things such as cars, trains, etcetera have to be powered by their planets unstable natural resources. Hence the multiple explosions with our equipment." Wheeljack found himself on the other side of six confused, blank stares and he sighed. "It's like this. Our technology was run by our own planet's natural electricity which means that our equipment could be run at a higher rate of speed."

There were still some blank stares but Perceptor suddenly seemed to understand. "So what you're saying is our equipment was running too fast for this planet's natural fuel?"

"Correct," Wheeljack was grinning though no one could really tell behind his ever-present faceplate. "Our technology is just too quick for anything that they have here. The transmitters just basically overheated and ka boom."

"Hah! So it wasn't my fault!" Optimus cried out happily.

Ratchet shook his head. "No, you just had the rather run of bad luck of standing next to everything when it went up."

Ironhide, meanwhile, frowned as he turned to eye a large stack of fuel barrels. "Dare I ask about our own systems?" he asked. "I mean, we've been living off of their 'gas'-"

"Petrol," Red corrected.

"_Gas_," Ironhide insisted, "for a few Earth months now."

"I would assume our own filtration system has something to do with that," Wheeljack turned to Ratchet for conformation and the EMT unit nodded.

"That and we're still pretty much living off our own Energon reserves. I don't think we would have any problems for at least a few more Earth Centuries yet but I'll double check just to make sure."

"Well, that's a relief," Ironhide sighed.

"What is?" Everyone turned surprised to see Sideswipe limping towards the group.

"Sideswipe!" Ratchet yelped as he made his way towards the injured mech. "What the hell did you do to yourself this time? I know that we haven't had any encounters with the Decepticons since you arrived planet side so what did you do now?"

Sideswipe flinched as Ratchet knelt down next to him and began examining his leg joints. "I didn't do anything," Sideswipe told them. Ratchet gave him a disbelieving glare. "I didn't!" he persisted. "Sunny and I got into an argument."

"Again?" Red asked him in surprise. "You two never fought while we were in space. What happened to make you two suddenly at such odds?"

"I don't know!" Sides cried out hysterically. "But ever since a few days after we landed, he's been getting… I don't know. Grouchy."

"Understatement," Inferno coughed and Red elbowed him.

"He has!"

"Ratchet," Optimus stepped up next to the medic. "Could something happen when he was injured?"

"I have no idea," Ratchet replied. "I examined him thoroughly. All his systems were completely functional."

"But this didn't start until after he had been healed," Sideswipe protested. He squawked as Ratchet suddenly lifted his damaged leg.

Optimus reached forward to study the other mech. "Well? What's the prognosis?"

Ratchet frowned. "I should probably retighten some of these and one of his support bars bent. He'll be alright."

"Good!" Optimus gave Sideswipe an eerie smiled. "Which means you can help us finish the watchtower later today."

"Aw, man." Sideswipe gave an exasperated sigh.

"**Sides**!" Everyone jerked at the sound of Sunstreaker's panicked voice and suddenly the yellow mech screeched around the corner, his optics searching the compound frantically until they lit up at the sight of his other half, standing on one leg while the other was still in Ratchet's hands.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe gasped as the other mech made a straight line for him at a dead run. "What?"

Ratchet practically threw himself backwards as Sunny tackled Sides to the ground. "**Sides**!** Where have you been**?** When I turned around you were gone and don't you ever do that to me again**!** I can't believe you just left me all alone**!** I'm sorry I lost my temper with you and please say that you forgive me otherwise I'll never be able to stand it**!"

Sides looked at his husband for a long moment before turning back to the other mechs with a baffled look on his face. "Um, hey Perceptor?"

"Oh for Primus' sake! I'll run the tests again!"

Optimus, Ratchet, Red and Ironhide all watched in amazement as the scientist began marching towards his lab with loud angry steps. "What got into him?" Ironhide muttered aloud. The others just shrugged.

* * *

Mikaela could not stop laughing. Both boys in front of her were bright red, nearly lighting up the whole cafeteria with the force of their combined blushes. "It's not funny!" Sam hissed at her.

"Yes, it is!" Mikaela snickered. "Your mom nearly taking you out with her bat is funny!"

Miles was still red but he gained a smirk of his own. "You should hear what she did to Barricade."

"What'd she do?" Mikaela asked excitedly as she leaned forwards in anticipation.

"Well, apparently she was unhappy with the lack of readiness of the males of the household in the event of a real break in and instead of just throwing the dog out, she threw Mojo into Barricade!"

"What?" Mikaela blinked as the two boys broke out into laughter.

"Well, I don't suppose that's really funny but the fact that Mojo started to claw at Barricade's seats…"

"Oh no," Mikaela snickered. "Bet he didn't like that one bit."

"Bumblebee did though," Sam snickered again.

Mikaela shook her head as she finished off her cold pasta. "So I take it Barricade's been behaving?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled. "I was surprised myself. Who would have thought that a Decepticon would enjoy the drive in?"

"No not that," Mikaela rolled her eyes. "I just can't believe that 'Bee was willing to let you ride in him. He didn't try and take off with you, did he?"

"Huh?" Sam paused in the act of taking a bite of his sandwich, his mouth hanging open showing off the back row of his teeth. "Why do you say that?"

Mikaela reached forward and snapped Sam's jaw closed but surprisingly it was Miles who answered him. "Well, he's the bad guy right?"

Sam turned to his friend confused. "What? No he isn't. There aren't any sides anymore, remember? There's no reason for the Decepticons to attack the Autobots. The All Spark is gone."

Mikaela let out a long-suffering sigh. "This is why we all worry about you Sam," she muttered as she finished off her drink. "Sometimes you can be completely clueless."

Sam turned to her puzzled. "What?"

"Look, it's like this." Mikaela set her bottle aside and leaned forwards towards the two boys. "While the All Spark _is_ gone, the Decepticons don't really need an excuse to attack the Autobots. They may just take pleasure in destroying them."

"What?" Sam cried out surprised. "But why? Their leader is gone, there's no reason to fight anymore. Barricade came to me with the idea of a truce, remember?"

Mikaela sighed at the boy stubbornness. "But he said it himself; he's still a Decepticon at heart- I mean spark. They're sneaky by nature. That's why we're surprised that Bumblebee let you ride with him."

"But if everyone's still so suspicious of him, why _did_ 'Bee let me ride with him? Better yet, why is he hanging out with him?" And Sam made a grand gesture towards the windows where the two cars could be seen parked next to one another. Now that they had the excuse that they were fixing 'Cade up, a rather nervous Miles was allowed to "drive" him to school, much to his father's delight and his mother's panic.

"Sam, isn't it obvious?" Mikaela sighed, reaching out and patting Sam's hand comfortingly. "He's doing it for you."

Sam stared at the girl in complete surprise, a little unsure where this was going. "What do you mean?"

"Sam, even I managed to understand that part," Miles told him.

"What?" Sam sat back at an angle so he could look back and forth between his two friends. "What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mikaela told him. "He's not causing a bigger fuss because he wants you to be happy. He knows that you feel strongly about wanting the remaining Cybertronions to get along."

"Well, I do, but not like you mean," Sam frowned. "I mean, I can't really see there being a truce between the Autobots and Starscream."

Mikaela nodded as she finished off her lunch. "You can say that again."

"What?" Miles glanced at the two puzzled. "Who is this Starscream I keep hearing about?"

"Trust us, he's someone you don't want to mess with," Mikaela told him. "But if you ever see a military jet somewhere you don't think it belongs, get under cover _quick_." Miles frowned but shrugged and allowed the subject to drop.

"I still don't see what the big deal about Barricade is. When he's finally healed, he'll make his offer to Optimus and then he'll either be the first alliance between a Decepticons and the Autobots or he'll leave on his own. I still don't understand why everyone is still so distrustful of him."

The other two of the table's occupants glanced at one another knowingly but somehow, Sam completely missed the look. "What I can't seem to get," Mikaela spoke up, "is the fact that Bumblebee seems to be getting use to him."

"Why wouldn't he?" Sam asked. "He spends practically all his time watching 'Cade to ensure that he doesn't do anything."

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "And you wonder why we all watch him so closely," she muttered. "Well, I'll have to check him out after school."

"What? Why?" Sam asked her.

"Because he's been driving all over town on essentially bent frames and hanging bolts. Who knows what he may have damaged! I may have to send you back to the base for more of Ratchet's tools if worse comes to worse."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam screamed in horror and Miles dropped his milk into his lap in surprise.

"Damn it Sam," Miles frowned at the stain spreading over his thigh. "Now I'm going to smell like a dairy farm all day…" Sam instantly tried to apologize as Mikaela shook her head while she packed up her tray and headed back towards the doors as the bell rang loudly above her.

* * *

"-_Why not_?-" Barricade sent angrily. "-_We already know he won't tell anyone._-"

"-_It's lunch time,_-" 'Bee sent back. "-_In case you haven't noticed there are humans sitting on the lawn._-"

Barricade glanced back over towards the picnic benches where an assortment of teenagers all sat gossiping. "-_So_?-"

'Bee sighed in frustration. "-_You may not care about being caught, but I do. So just calm down will you_?-"

Barricade huffed as he sat back down on his tires. "-_This is boring_.-"

"-_Yeah, well parking lots aren't exactly the hub of excitement._-"

The two cars were silent for a long time before Barricade spoke back up. "-_Next time I think I'll forgo driving one of the kids here. It was much more fun just roaming the city scaring the local delinquents._-"

"-_Can't you behave for one slagging day_?-" Bumblebee asked him.

"-_Primus forbid. I might end up an Autobot._-" Barricade made a gagging sound after this statement and Bumblebee huffed in irritation. Ensuring that none of the humans were looking their way, he quickly swung his door open and whacked the other car.

Barricade gasped in disbelief. Bumblebee said nothing however and looked for all intended purposes like he was going into recharge. Glancing at the different students on the lawn, Barricade waited for a group of girls to pass by them before wham! Bumblebee gasped as Barricade's door whacked his own door panel. "-_My paint job_!-" he hissed.

"-_Oh suck it up,_-" 'Cade chuckled before another thud sounded as 'Bee whacked him once more.

Not to be outdone, Barricade retaliated and there was a staccato of thuds and bangs in the center of the parking lot before 'Bee suddenly failed to whack the 'Con back. "-_Damn it, stop or we're going to get caught_!-" Bumblebee hissed.

'Cade paused and cast a scan over the crowd where some of the students were looking out over the parking lot curiously. "-_Whoops._-"

"-_Oh we are so going to get caught._-"

"-_Once again, who was it that transformed in the middle of the neighborhood street_?-"

"-_Shut up_!-"

Barricade huffed but said nothing more as a few more students walked past the two, looking about the parking lot searchingly for the source of the odd noise. Sighing, he glanced over at the other car and noticed that the 'Bot had amazingly slipped back into recharge. With a sigh, he settled himself down and allowed himself to slip into his own recharge to wait for the humans to finish their stupid "classes".

He was awoken a few hours later by a surprised gasp and 'Bee's disgruntled mutter. "What the hell happened to my cars?" Sam cried out indignantly. Miles and Mikaela were standing behind the distraught boy as he looked back and forth at the multitude of dents in both vehicles side panels.

"What?" Mikaela asked him as she stepped forward and looked over Sam's shoulders. The girl let out a gasp of her own. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Sam muttered but the boy was instantly looking out over towards the jocks' corner.

"It wasn't them…" 'Bee whispered, glancing uneasily at a gaggle of cheerleaders who were walking towards their convertible. "The 'Con and I just had a little disagreement."

"Can't you ever just use my name?" Barricade hissed at him.

"Why should I 'Con?"

"You really want to pick a fight with me, don't you?"

"Me? You're the one who's always trying to goad a fight out of me!"

"What?"

"Both of you shut up!" Mikaela hissed. Each vehicle both went silent at the threat in her voice and Mikaela sighed. Throwing open 'Cade's passenger door, she threw her bag into the back seat as all the males watched her curiously.

"Um, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"What does it look like?" she answered him as she snatched the false keys out of Miles hands. "I want to hear how his engine sounds." They watched surprised as she slid into the driver's seat and waited for Barricade to start himself up. Sam shrugged as Miles put his own bag into 'Bee's back seat and soon the two cars were easing out of the parking lot and into the flow of traffic.

Mikaela grinned as she sat in the plush seating and relaxed in the silence. Not that it lasted very long within the 'Con. "So?" Barricade's voice exited the hidden speaker. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Mikaela looked down in surprise before directing her gaze back to the road. "What makes you think I wanted to speak to you?"

Barricade let out a disbelieving snort. "Please. My subordinates can lie better than that."

"Really?" Mikaela asked. "Do they get away with it?"

"Never," Barricade said proudly. "Now spill."

The human girl smirked before her features became serious. "I need to hear it for myself."

Barricade was puzzled. "Hear what?" he asked her.

Mikaela's grip tightened on the steering wheel and she pursued her lips into a thin line for a moment before she clarified. "That you're not going to do anything to Sam."

"What?" Barricade cried out. "Everyone is _still_ waiting for me to do something?"

"Well can you blame us?" Mikaela snapped. "When we first met you, you were trying to kill him."

"I was not trying to kill him!" Barricade insisted. "That would have accomplished nothing! I was trying to frighten him into telling me where he had the glasses with the All Sparks location. Killing him would have defeated the purpose."

"Oh?" Mikaela drawled. "What about when 'Bee showed up?"

"Now him, I was trying to kill," Barricade admitted.

Mikaela looked down at the dash searchingly. "And now?" she asked him.

Barricade was silent for a while before he finally let out a small chuckle. "I'll let you in on a little secret," he told her. "He is so easy to tease, it's almost not even funny."

"What? So you two are like, friends now?" she asked him in disbelief.

"Primus no! We're like what you call oil and water. It'll never happen." Barricade emphasized. "More like, eternal rivals."

Mikaela shook her head but she heard the teasing tone in the 'Con's voice. "So you do like him."

"Now what does liking him have to do with anything?" he asked her and Mikaela gave a soft smile.

"Whatever you say," she smiled as they pulled into Sam's driveway.

"Well?" Sam asked her as he stepped out of 'Bee. "What's the verdict?"

Mikaela smiled at him. "I heard a few sounds I wasn't happy with so I'll have to take another look at his undercarriage."

Sam frowned at her and poked her in the arm. "That wasn't what I meant," he whispered. "What did you two talk about?"

"Why whatever do you mean?" Mikaela blinked innocently. Sam frowned and was about to say more when the screen door suddenly squeaked, announcing that it was being opened.

Everyone was surprised when Judy suddenly came out of the house, a familiar object in her hand as she made her way towards Sam with a large smile. "Sam!" the woman called out holding the object up over her head triumphantly. "Look! I got you your own bat!" Both sets of Sam's friends, humans and mechs alike, burst into laughter as Sam groaned dramatically and dropped his head into his hands in mortification while Judy just looked on in complete bewilderment at their reactions. "What?"


	29. Whispering Worries & Welcomed Words

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Whispering Worries and Welcomed Words 

Following a quick after school snack, and the safe placement of Sam's new bat next to his bed, the three teenagers made their way back to the garage so Mikaela could do a new analysis on Barricade's condition. Miles had settled himself down in Judy's lawn chair while Mikaela had instantly shuffled back under the Mustang with a somewhat dim flashlight. Sam himself was leaning against his yellow car as they both watched the girl working under the silent Decepticon. 'Bee could already tell that Sam was nervous about the whole situation with Barricade possibly injuring himself and the 'Bot sighed in frustration. He always tried to keep a watchful scan on his human and right now he could clearly hear Sam's heartbeat increasing.

Just what was it about the 'Con that had Sam constantly changing moods? The only mood that 'Bee had felt since dragging the 'Con home from that slagging garage was an increase in aggravation. "Sam? Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Huh?" Sam jerked in surprise and turned to look back over his shoulder at the windshield. "Oh, yeah… 'M fine."

Bumblebee was silent for a while, watching the boy before he spoke up once again. "I'm sure he'll be fine," 'Bee tried to say this nonchalantly, but it was clear from his tone that he too was worried. Sam gave a small smile, but said nothing as he released a heavy sigh and continued to watch his ex work. Bumblebee thought frantically of what else to say when he realized that Sam was _still_ not calming down. "Mikaela just tends to worry," 'Bee continue. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"I know… I just feel guilty," Sam finally admitted.

"What?" 'Bee cried out in surprise so loudly that everyone turned to look at them, even Mikaela peeked out from under the Mustang. Sam shook his head and waved his hand to indicate that nothing was wrong. The two humans gave him a searching look before Mikaela just rolled her eyes and disappeared under the other car while Miles stood and made his way over to the other two.

"What's going on?" he asked looking back and forth between the other boy and the still silent car.

Sam sighed again as he scooted over slightly so Miles could have some room to sit on the hood with him. "Nothing," he muttered.

"Nothing?" 'Bee repeated unbelievingly. "Sam, you just said you were feeling guiltily."

"'Bee!" Sam hissed, glancing at the mustang and shifted a bit embarrassed.

"Guilty about what?" Miles asked confused.

"Barricade," Sam muttered under his breath.

"What?" Miles' brows creased in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Just…" Sam waved a hand in the direction of the damaged 'Con. "Stuff," he finally finished lamely. Miles was still a little confused at the confession but 'Bee was more concerned that his human was fretting over a _'Con_.

"But _why_ would you feel guilty?" Bumblebee asked him. "It wasn't us who damaged him. That was Starscream, and we all know Starscream is crazy. This wasn't your fault; it had nothing to do with you-" Bumblebee abruptly quieted down as he suddenly remembered what it was that Barricade told him about Starscream's search for Sam. 'Bee softly cursed in his own native language and hoped the boy hadn't noticed that 'Bee had halted mid-sentence.

It wouldn't do for Sam to learn _that_ particular little tidbit of information. If Sam knew that Starscream was looking for him that would just put a whole other burden on the boy. Knowing Sam, he would immediately insist upon leaving to ensure that none of his family or friends would be in any harm's way. Sam was very stubborn in that regard. Almost exactly like Bumblebee could be. The Camaro suddenly understood how frustrating it was for his friends and commanders when he was being obstinate.

Sam was oblivious of 'Bee's sudden, hushed silence as he sighed in regret. "Yeah," he was saying, "but we've allowed him to drive all around the city knowing how damaged he was- like taking him to the drive in. Why did we _do_ that?" he demanded bitterly, angry with himself for not noticing just how badly damaged the 'Con really was and for allowing himself to take Barricade's word that he was all right. "He could have been seriously injured at any time and I had no idea that…"

"Sam," 'Bee sighed. "It was the 'Cons own choice to leave the garage in case you've forgotten. And he was the one who wanted to leave the house and go somewhere."

"Yeah Sam, he's how old? He's not your responsibility," Miles said reassuringly.

"I know that," Sam frowned. "But I can't help but feel responsible. He came to me, me of all people, for help."

"Yeah, that was a shocker…" 'Bee muttered as he watched the 'Con suspiciously. '_Why is that_?' he wondered silently to himself. '_He knows that Starscream is searching for the boy, so why follow Sam around knowing the boy is literally a moving target_?'

Bumblebee watched as Mikaela popped out from under the 'Con to retrieve a different tool before scuttling back under. Strangely enough, the 'Con had been completely quiet throughout this entire ordeal. 'Bee wondered for a moment if the 'Con hadn't slipped into recharge. With a sigh, he watched as Mikaela appeared once again and with a small frown made her way towards the boys. "I'm afraid that some of his framing is literally hanging on by a bolt," Mikaela announced with a small sigh.

Sam frowned as Miles handed her a small towel that he had been absently holding for her. "Do you need us to… um, _retrieve_ anything from the base?" Sam asked hesitantly.

Mikaela's expression turned to a sly grin. "Lucky for you two, there are no covert missions required today."

Sam gave a small sigh of relief before his expression turned worried. "Does that mean that you can't do anything for him then?" he asked.

The girl shook her head. "Not without modified bolts for his framing, but I doubt that Ratchet would have those lying around anywhere."

Sam looked over at Barricade and soon Mikaela could see that he was biting his lower lip, a sure sign that he was beyond upset. "So, is he in danger of going back into stasis lock?" he asked nervously.

Mikaela blinked in complete shock. "What? No!" She shouted at him in astonishment. "Why would that happen?"

"You said that he shouldn't have been driving all around town and he's been going all sorts of places. I'm just worried that he might have damaged something vital or something…"

There was the sound of a soft snort echoing out from the garage and the group in the driveway all turned around surprised at the sudden sound of Barricade's small chuckle. "I do not die that easily, Ladiesman217."

Mikaela frowned at the sound of the nickname while Miles was smirking slightly, remembering how it was that Sam had come up with that particular handle. Sam however, just looked completely relieved. "I can't help it if I worry!"

Barricade made another sound of disbelief but said nothing more as there was a sudden hush from the smaller out building and apparently the 'Con had just gone back into recharge. Bumblebee let out a small scoffing sound, but it was really a show so he wouldn't reveal that he too was relieved that the thrice damn Decepticon was fine and dandy. "So what's the verdict?" he asked Mikaela instead.

"Well, if he couldn't go far before, he really can't do anything now. Small drives only and no further than the school. Even then, that's pushing it. Maybe every three days but with all the road construction starting up…"

Sam cringed and if he had the ability, 'Bee knew that he would have done the same. "What are they doing this time?" Sam asked glumly.

Mikaela shrugged. "Something about new pipelines or some such rubbish. It's just an excuse to raise taxes this year." Sam rolled his eyes before turning back to watch the Decepticon with just a small amount of worry while Mikaela was watching him with her own critical eye. "He's not your responsibility you know," she said softly. "I'm sure he can take care of himself. You don't need to make yourself ill with worry…"

Sam sighed again and dropped his head into his hands. "I'll just be glad when everyone else arrives and Optimus has a chance to speak to Barricade. All this sneaking around then the fact that he stuck in his car mode and then Starscream trying to get a hold of the other Decepticons…"

Mikaela shook her head. "Yeah, it sucks." Miles let loose a small chuckle at the bitter statement but all of them knew that Mikaela had hit the proverbial nail on the head. The situation did indeed suck. Mikaela sighed as she realized that Sam had only given the slightest smile at her statement and she looked back down at the Camaro helplessly. "Why don't we head into the house and make up some ice cream?" she suggested softly as she took Sam by the elbow and pulled him off of 'Bee's hood and onto his feet. "Though summer's over, it was still a scorcher today."

"Yeah, I hear that there are records being set all over the country." Miles began talking about the latest news as he and Mikaela maneuvered Sam into the house, leaving the two Cybertronions alone in the driveway.

Surprisingly enough Barricade had not been in recharge as they had all assumed but instead had been watching and _listening_ to everything being said around him. It was a little disturbing to the 'Con that the young human was fretting about him of all mechs. He was the last mech that the boy should be worried about. More to the point, he should be more worried about himself then any of the Cybertronions, and he said as much to the Autobot.

"What?" 'Bee jerked in surprise as Barricade suddenly spoke to him.

"Hn." Barricade sighed in mounting annoyance. "I said that you should speak to the boy about his constant worrying," he repeated. "Or at the very least about how he should be more worried about himself than any of our kind."

Bumblebee huffed at the 'Cons decisive tone. "He's human," 'Bee insisted. "I've learned that they tend to worry about the most minuscule of things." Barricade responded with a sharp "hah!" and 'Bee resisted the urge to just transform right there in the middle of the driveway and whack the Mustang over the hood. "And you should feel honored!" 'Bee shouted in mounting anger. "That he cares for a slagging Decepticon is nearly a Primus sent miracle!"

If Barricade had any, he would have definitely rolled his eyes at that statement. As it was, he just snorted unimpressed. "From what I can figure out about your dear, precious human, if Starscream showed even the slightest hint of any caring, he would welcome the slagger with open arms!"

"He would never!" 'Bee shouted indigently. "Sam hates that nut job just as much as I do! As much as we all do!"

Barricade let out another huff as he started running his system checks in preparation for recharge. "We'll see… we'll see…"

* * *

Ratchet sighed as he straightened and looked down at his handy work. "Remind me again how tripping Ironhide with the I-beams was a good idea?" he frowned at the red mech.

"Well, he was getting grumpy again and when Ironhide gets grumpy then he just becomes a… what is the human term? Sourpuss? Well he just makes the rest of us completely miserable and I thought that maybe he just needed a good laugh."

There was a scathing snort from the third mech within the hanger. "If you think that I'm just going to forgive you for this one then you're sorely mistaken."

"What?" The mech on the exam "table" screeched. "What did I do to you?"

"What did you _do_?" the other mech repeated and he stood up and off the wall he was leaning on and marched straight over towards the other mech.

The mech on the table quickly whirled around and gave Ratchet a pleading look but the EMT just grinned at him as watched the proceedings amused. Even _he_ was not one to get into the middle of an Aligned couple's argument. No sir. "What are you looking at me for?" He asked innocently, and the other mech just about deflated in defeat.

"I'll tell you what you did!" the angered mech continued heatedly. "After Ironhide shot you full of holes, it took the others three hours to calm him down and by then, no one wanted to work! The watchtower's construction was supposed to be completed, today! _Today_ Inferno!" Red just glared at him and crossed his arms with a huff. "And now it'll be another whole day before it's done and we can move on to the other improvements!"

Inferno proceeded to shrink more into himself at Red's continuous glare before he peeked upwards at the infuriated Security chief. "'M sorry," he muttered and graced his spouse with a rather pitiful look.

Red sighed before dropping his hands and shaking his head in defeat. "What am I suppose to do with you?" he muttered.

Inferno instantly perked up at the light tone and Ratchet could have sworn that if Inferno had a tail, it would be wagging. "Take care of me?" he pleaded as he leaned forward and snatched Red's arm, pulling a rather unresisting Avalanche towards him in a hug.

Red snorted but allowed the other mech to pull him close. "What am I? Your babysitter?" he asked with a chuckle.

Inferno tilted his head, confusion practically radiating off of him. "What's a 'babysitter'?"

Red gave Ratchet a helpless look, and Ratchet just gave a small wave as he ducked out the door. He knew that the couple was dying to be alone as he made his way towards the yard. If it wasn't for the fact that the base desperately needed to be completed before any of the Decepticons arrived planet side, Ratchet knew that without a doubt the two would have fortified themselves in a bunker and not come out for at least half an Earth year. '_Ah, young love,_' he thought with a grin as he looked about the deserted construction sight. '_Speaking of…_'

Ratchet couldn't suppress a smile as he began making his way towards a back hanger, which had been temporarily dubbed headquarters for "operation fortify". As he made his way towards the main door he slowed as he could hear hushed voices floating out of the slightly open doorway. With a frown, he took a moment to move into stealth mode as he slipped towards the door and cast a quick look through the small crack.

He was surprised to see Perceptor standing next to the silver and green Skyline, both conversions in quite tones. '_When did he come out of his hidey hole_?' Ratchet mused as he watched the two look over some data pads spilled out over the "desk". He could only just barely make out what was being whispered and without even realizing it, he turned his outside microphones almost all the way to full volume as he strained to listen. Some part in the back of Ratchet's processor was yelling at him that he shouldn't be eavesdropping and that he really should let the other two know that he was there, but Ratchet quickly stomped that voice down and turned his attention to the conversation at hand.

"**So what were the results**?" Wheeljack was asking somberly. It surprised Ratchet. Usually, no matter what the situation was, Wheeljack usually was always so cheerful about everything, one of the main reasons that he was so grateful to be linked to such an easygoing mech. As a medic in the middle of a civil war, there were time that Ratchet would have thought that he would have a melt down at all the dark things he had witnessed and, in certain cases, been a part of.

That Wheeljack was speaking to Perceptor in such a quiet, fearful tone had Ratchet trying to suppress the need to throw open the door and just run to his intended. Ratchet amazingly enough, managed to stay put to hear Perceptor's answer. "**As I** **continually have to keep repeat myself**," Perceptor muttered before he glanced over at the agitated mech and sighed. "**Relax Wheeljack, all of the tests were negative**... **Again**."

'_Tests_? _Is he speaking of the new mineral Wheeljack is trying to create_?' Ratchet wondered quietly as he tried to get closer to the door to hear better.

Wheeljack was apparently a little unconvinced by Perceptor's answer as he shifted from foot to foot while examining one particular data pad. "**You're certain of this**?"

Perceptor let out an angered huff as he snatched the data pad out of the others hand. "**Why must everyone question me**?" he demanded irritable. "**I am a professional, you know**."

"**And I don't doubt you**," Wheeljack tried to reassure him. "**It's just**…" Wheeljack trailed off in obvious frustration. "**I just worry about him, you know**?"

Perceptor shook his head as he set a hand on Wheeljack's shoulder. Ratchet nearly broke cover right then and there at the sight. "**I know you do**," Perceptor said before Ratchet could barge into the hanger and forcefully remove the appendage from his intended… and consequently Perceptor's shoulder. "**We're worried about all of them**." Perceptor continued blissfully unaware of any danger surrounding him. "**Did you see Optimus' reaction to Inferno's joke**?** He didn't say **_**anything**_** about it**!** In fact, he was right there in teasing Ironhide with the twins**!"

Wheeljack wasn't facing him, not that it mattered with his constant faceplate, but Ratchet could instantly tell that Wheeljack was frowning. "**Would it be possible for you to run the test one more time**?" he asked the scientist.

Perceptor sighed once again. "**I used up the last of the samples in the **_**last**_** three tests**."

"**I can get try to get you some more**…"

Perceptor turned to Wheeljack with a frown. "**And you don't think Ratchet will become suspicious**?" he asked archly.

"**I don't care!**" Wheeljack suddenly shouted, surprising both of the mechs listening at the force of his tone. Perceptor took a small step back out of range of anything that might go "boom" but Wheeljack just slouched his shoulders as he placed his hands on the boxcar to steady himself. "**As long as he's safe,**" Wheeljack muttered. "**That's the only thing that matters is that he's alright.**"

Perceptor sighed as he began collecting the different data pads, clearly getting ready to leave. "**I'll try and run them again, but I'll need a fluid sample first.**"

Wheeljack nodded. "**I'll get it for you**."

Perceptor turned to look back at the other mech with a surprising look of concern that Ratchet believed he had never seen upon the Scientist's face plating before. "**Perhaps you should speak to him**," Perceptor said softly. "**After all, he **_**is**_** the medic. I'm sure he would know what to look for more than I do**."

"**Not until we're sure that this odd wave is affecting them,**" Wheeljack said firmly.

'_Wave_? _Affecting me_? _What is he _talking_ about_?' Ratchet thought frantically, his microchips working in overdrive that he almost missed what Perceptor said in response.

"**Well whatever. I'm just dreading all the re-testing that I **_**know**_** Prowl is going to make me do once he gets here and sees for himself how oddly they're acting.**"

'_Acting odd_? _Who_ _is_? Us?'

"**That's only if he manages to notice the situation **_**before**_** he learns of Jazz**," Wheeljack muttered and Perceptor instantly went quiet for a moment as the two were once more bathed in the pain of the loss of their comrade.

"**Then I'll leave you to your work**," Perceptor said instead turning to head towards the door. Ratchet cursed and quickly ducked around the corner of the building opposite of the direction of Perceptor's "lab". As a result he completely missed the scientist's next words. "**Ratchet is strong. Whatever this strange Energon-like wave is, if it **_**is**_** affecting them I'm sure he'll get through it.**" He sent the engineer a small smile. "**The stars chose wisely for you.**"

Wheeljack gave a small smile as the red mech ducked out the door. "**Indeed they did**," he murmured as he turned back to his previous task that had been interrupted with Perceptor's entrance. Now if only he could get a working fuel source for the blasted transmitter…

Ratchet, meanwhile, waited until he was sure that Perceptor was halfway back to his lab before he straightened and walked confidently into Wheeljack's inner sanctum. It was a little bitter that Wheeljack and Perceptor had their own working space while he was still working out of the main hanger sharing it with Optimus and consequently everyone else. But it couldn't have been helped. When it had just been the four of them, it made sense for all of them to work out of the same building and now he had to wait for one of the other hangers to be restored before claiming one for himself. '_Or I could just move in with Wheeljack,_' he thought with a smile as he watched the other mech hunched over the "table" working. '_But then again, it might be a little counterproductive to have the injured report to a building that's on fire more often than not._'

"How's the transmitter coming along?" he asked aloud and was astonished to see Wheeljack jerk in surprise. He thought the other mech had heard him come in. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you…" Ratchet trailed off.

"No, it's alright," Wheeljack's eyes brightened upon the sight of the medic and he took a step to the side to allow Ratchet to come up next to him to see what he was working on. "Is Inferno going to live?" he asked.

Ratchet let out a small snort. "From the bullet holes Ironhide left in him? Yes. For delaying the construction of the watchtower however…" Ratchet shrugged but his large smile gave it away.

Wheeljack responded with roars of laughter. "For such a little guy, Red Alert sure had Inferno on a short leash."

"Well, what do you expect?" Ratchet said with a smile. "They're Aligned."

Wheeljack just responded with a grin of his own and sent a small pulse over their link before turning back to his work. Ratchet actually pouted as his intended returned his attention to the transmitter instead of keeping it solely where it belonged. On him! With a small sigh, the medic turned around and leaned back against the boxcar as he just watched Wheeljack working.

Wheeljack glanced up as he felt the continuous staring and tilted his head in amusement. "Was there something else you wanted to talk about?" he asked, going back to fusing some wires together.

"Can't I just sit with you and watch you work?" Ratchet asked lightly, his smile never shrinking in size.

"Considering that things around me tend to explode loudly and violently, I'm a little worried about having you in any potential danger zones."

Ratchet sighed as he leaned over and placed his face right in front of Wheeljack's causing the engineer to lean back slightly or else they would have run into each other. "If I'm with you, would that be such a bad thing?" Ratchet whispered.

Wheeljack gave Ratchet a searching look. "Um, considering that you're the one who has to put me back together afterwards…"

Ratchet huffed as he sat back and Wheeljack was surprised when he found himself disappointed in the expansion of space between them. "Never mind…" Ratchet muttered as he turned to look in the opposite direction, no longer watching Wheeljack work.

Wheeljack tried to get back to his work but in truth, he was more focused on Ratchet then actually trying to get the transmitter back up and running. Was this something _else_ he needed to speak to Perceptor about? Ratchet had never before been this… involved was really the only word he could come up with. "Um… maybe if you gave me a hint at what you want…"

Ratchet sighed at the hesitant yet hopeful tone in Wheeljack's voice and he turned back towards the other mech. "No, it's okay. I'm just being silly."

"'Silly'?" Wheeljack repeated as he quickly looked it up off the net. "Ratchet, the last thing you would ever be is 'silly'. I mean, you're the smartest mech here and I know that I could never match up to your professionalism-"

Wheeljack halted mid-sentence as Ratchet suddenly clamped a hand over his face plating. Not that it hindered his speaking capabilities but it was more the surprise that Ratchet would do such a thing that had Wheeljack stunned into silence. "Never mind," Ratchet gave a small smile. "I mean it more as in the human slang."

Wheeljack was obviously still confused, but thankfully for Ratchet, he let it drop. They were quiet for a while before Wheeljack gave a resigned sigh and steeped closer to his linked partner. "You know if there's ever anything you need to talk about; anything at all... Or if there's something that's troubling you that I'll always listen to you. You know that right?"

Ratchet turned and gifted Wheeljack with a large smile. "Yeah, I know." He leaned towards Wheeljack once again, and the engineer was suddenly worried about the throbbing pulse that immediately started within his spark at Ratchet's approaching proximity. With a small lean forward, Ratchet slipped his arms around Wheeljack's shoulders and pulled the other mech closer to his own person. Wheeljack was slightly tense at first but soon, he began to relax and hugged the other mech back as he looked down at Ratchet's head leaning against his chest plate. With a last squeeze, Ratchet leaned back and gave 'Jack his largest smile yet. "Thanks," he whispered.

Wheeljack was momentarily frozen as he looked down into Ratchet's endlessly blue optics. "Er, you're welcome."

The two stood there awkwardly for a moment before Wheeljack suddenly turned back to the new transmitter. "Shall we give it a test run?" he asked and winced as his voice came out in a near squeaky tone.

"Sure," Ratchet smiled as he pushed himself off the boxcar and moved to stand just slightly behind and to the right of 'Jack. Grateful for the distraction, though still worried about any possible impending explosions, Wheeljack moved himself more in front of the EMT unit and with held breath, flipped the switch.

"-_**Damn it all to the pits, where the hell are they**_?-"

Both Wheeljack and Ratchet jerked at the sudden voice the boomed out of the speaker system. Glancing at each other in surprise they turned back to the conversation still going on through the radio. "-_**Now calm down**_! _**We don't know how far they are.**_-"

"-_**I don't care if they're across the galaxy**_! _**Someone should answer me**_!-"

Ratchet instantly dove for the microphone and with a huge smile began speaking. "**This is Ratchet**!" he said with barely disguised glee. "**And stop griping will ya Prowl, we hear you loud and clear**!"

Cheering was the only response the two mech received from the now shockingly functional transmitter.


	30. They're Here!

Chapter Thirty: They're Here!

The quarry was extremely quiet in the dead of night with none of the daily workers around to mind the machines. This suited the lone mech just fine as he leaned back against one of the smaller trailers, completely uncaring that the thing was sagging under his weight as he checked the sky once again. He waited a while before he finally got back up and began pacing in aggravation. Waiting was definitely _not_ one of his strong points.

"Where the fuck are they?" he muttered as he once again scanned the perimeter of the surrounding area. Not one sign of any of them and he was beginning to become irritated. The signal was returned hours ago; they should have landed by this time and already been on their way to his position. "So where are they?" Pausing in his steps, he once more checked his scanners and growled when absolutely nothing echoed back to him. "Slag it!"

Sighing, he moved again and checked the sky for anything out of the ordinary. There was absolutely nothing in the sky and nothing coming up the adjoining roads. Absolutely nothing for a slagging two-mile radius, and that just pissed him off. He absolutely hated waiting! There was nothing more irritating that just standing around waiting. He needed to move. To do something! Anything!

Aiming at a random piece of equipment, he let loose one of his rockets and grinned as he watched the thing blow sky high. "Ah, that felt good," he muttered as he leaned back and watched the fire burn.

"**You can't last five nanoclicks without destroying something, can you**?" A new voice said behind him and he whirled around surprised.

None of his perimeter alarms sounded, which meant that the mech behind him had just suddenly appeared out of thin air… and there was only one mech in existence that could just pop into your own personal space unannounced. "**What took you**?" he muttered.

"**Oh admit it Starscream,**" the new mech said with a smile as he watched another jet similar to his own appearance suddenly appear overhead. "**You're happy to see us**."

"**I most certainly am not!**" the F-22 Raptor shouted as the other jet finally landed and the familiar sound of gears crunching echoed off the quarry walls. "**Who would be happy seeing your ugly faceplatings**?"

"**Aw, I think you hurt** **Skywarp's feelings**," the second mech said with a smirk as he wandered over and Starscream frowned at him.

"**I see you two managed to follow my directions at least**," he grumbled as he looked at the two mechs identical new features that mirrored his own.

"**Well it was kind of hard to miss,**" Skywarp muttered. "**The place was huge. You might as well just paint a giant bull's eye on the thing**. **Me and Thundercracker found it** **almost as soon as we arrived**."

"**And where are the others**?" Starscream demanded. "**Why is it only you two**?"

"**Well, Soundwave was right behind us,**" Skywarp muttered as he looked around, "**but we might have gotten ahead of him and his subunits.**"

Starscream let out a small groan. "Not that guy," he muttered before speaking back up. "**Tell me that there are others who will be arriving**."

Thundercracker smirked at the other jet and leaned back smugly. "**Aw, what's the matter**? **Afraid of a little bitty rivalry**?"

"**Watch your words**!" Starscream snapped. "**With my wonderful self in charge, we are sure to finally defeat those thrice damned Autobots.**"

Skywarp and Thundercracker glanced at each other and shook their heads as Starscream began cackling madly. "**I think he's lost it**…" Skywarp muttered.

"**What are you, kidding**?** He never had it**." Thundercracker responded before saying a little louder. "**Care to tell us exactly what happened here**? **And just where is Megatron anyhow**?"

Starscream managed to get his insane chuckling under control as he turned back around to the other two Seekers. "**All will be revealed in due time.**"

The other two shared another exasperated look as he began laughing again and both found their own places to relax as they waited for the rest of the Decepticons to meet up at their position. It was a good hour or so before their scanners caught the forms of five mech converging on their positions and soon Starscream could hear scanning being done on the far side of the quarry. Thundercracker and Skywarp also sat straight up as they watched the five new vehicles begin driving towards them from different areas of the quarry.

"**Well, I doubt that it's Soundwave**," Starscream muttered as they watched the approaching assortment of equipment. "**Who else was with you**?" The other two smirked and Starscream frowned in aggravation as he watched some of Earth's construction equipment arrive. There was a large dump truck, a cement truck, a smaller pay loader, a digger and finally a rather large crane. Starscream looked back and forth between them and shook his head in disbelief.

They all shifted and Starscream and the other seekers stepped forward as the one supporting a rather deadly hook came forward. "**Starscream**, **where are the others**?" the mech asked.

Unfortunately, he was addressing Skywarp who just stared back blankly and shrugged. "**Don't look at me**," he said as Thundercracker began laughing hysterically behind him. "**I just got here myself**."

The other 'Con tilted his head in surprise as Thundercracker got himself under control enough to wave at the puzzled mech. "**That was priceless Hook**."

* * *

Back at the Witwicky house, Barricade suddenly began to shudder uncontrollably and Bumblebee glanced at him puzzled. "What's wrong with you?" the Camaro asked.

"No idea," the 'Con muttered and 'Bee sighed as he went back to his game of solitaire muttering about silly 'Cons and their strange habits.

* * *

"**Very funny**," Starscream growled as he glared at the still laughing mech.

"**Well, you have to admit. It's an easy mistake**," Skywarp said.

Starscream just glared harder as he looked around the quarry. "**Anyone else**?" he called out sarcastically.

Suddenly a large black thing jumped in front of his optics screen and the jet jerked back as a large mechanical cat appeared before him. The other 'Con's chuckled as they watched the mech fall backwards on his aft as two bird like creatures flew around him for a moment before they landed next to the large cat who was looking down at Starscream a bit smug. "**Where is Lord Megatron**?" A flat voice asked behind them and Starscream turned to shoot a dark look at the newcomer.

"**Soundwave**," he growled. "**Can't you control your pets**?" The cat hissed and Starscream turned a glare towards the mechanical animal as he climbed to his feet. The other two jets were chuckling again and some of the construction mimics were snickering as well. **"Where did you land for them to look like that**?" he asked jerking a thumb at the three animal-like creatures.

"**We landed near an area called a 'zoo'**," the other smaller mech next to Soundwave said and Starscream glared at him.

"**Dare I ask what you turn into**?" Starscream muttered and the smaller mech glared at the sneering jet.

"**Does it matter**?" the cat hissed.

"**Ravage**," Soundwave said and the cat hissed at Starscream once more before he and the two birds moved towards their commander. Soundwave said nothing, but he did drop a hand on the cat's head that began purring incessantly.

Starscream snorted at the sight. "Disgusting," he muttered in English. The other mechs all looked at him confused but Starscream saw no reason to translate his opinion. "**I received a few more signals than this,**" he said instead. "**Whom are we missing**?"

"**Well Runabout and Runamuck were with us,**" Skywarp murmured. "**However I'm not quite sure where they went after Thundercracker and I went to check out that air base you sent us too.**"

"**Swindle was also with them, but I highly doubt he stayed with them,**" Thundercracker added. "**Who knows where he might have gone off to.**"

Starscream narrowed his optics at them and did the math as he looked about the group but shrugged it off. There would be time for a head count later on as he turned back towards the five construction vehicles. "**You arrived just in time,**" he said. "**We're going to need a base of operations.**"

"**And who are you to be giving orders**?" Hook drawled. "**We know you found Megatron, so where is he**?"

"**And where is Bonecrusher**?" the bulldozer suddenly asked. "**Why is he not here to greet us**?"

"**Dead**," Starscream declared, "**As is everyone else. I am the only survivor.**"

Sounds of surprise and disbelief answered his announcement as everyone began speaking at once. Well, almost everyone. Soundwave glanced at his team who all looked back up at him curiously. "**Soundwave**," one of the bird-like forms began.

"**Wait Laserbeak**," was all Soundwave said and the group of smaller 'Cons all sat back and did just that, watching the arguing mechs before them.

"**Enough**!" Starscream finally bellowed and the assorted mechs around him instantly quieted down… for all of three seconds.

"**How is it that Megatron is dead**?" Thundercracker instantly asked.

"**What of Bonecrusher**?" the dump truck insisted. "**Scrapper's right. There's no way he would have been killed**."

"**Blackout was also with you**," the cement mixer added. "**With Scorpinox**."

"**As was Barricade and Brawl**," Hook stated solemnly and the other 'Cons instantly quieted down. "**There were eight of you all together and from what we know, only **_**five**_** Autobots. Exactly **_**how **_**was it that you were defeated**?"

The other Decepticons all crowed around, waiting intently for Starscream's answer. The first jet glowered. "**Humans**," he spat out. "**The Autobots found reinforcements here and they took steps to defeat us one by one**."

"**And yet you survived**."

Starscream turned his glare toward Soundwave but Thundercracker suddenly spoke up with an important question. "**What of the All Spark**?" the third jet asked. "**Were you able to retrieve it**?"

Starscream sent one last glare towards Soundwave before he turned back towards the others. "**Negative**," he said and others all began muttering again.

"**Do the Autobots have it**?" the truck asked and Starscream shook his head.

"**Regrettably, the All Spark was the weapon that was used to kill Megatron,**" he explained. "**As a result, it was completely destroyed during the last battle**."

Now everyone was _really_ shouting. All of them completely disbelieving that everything could have been take from them in one fail swoop. Starscream heaved a sigh as questions were fired at him from all angles. '_Must build a brig first,_' he thought as he tried to decipher the assortment of words that were toppling over one another. '_A very _large_ one, and make sure it's set to ensure complete silence from the inside._' "**Enough**!" he bellowed once more. "**Megatron is destroyed as is the All Spark**," he said over the din of chatter.

"**Well then what are we doing here**?" a voice said in the back. "**Should we not be searching for Energon before the Autobots discover it first**?"

"**Indeed,**" Hook nodded to the pay loader. "**If it is true that the All Spark is gone, then Energon should be our next top priority.**"

"**Negative**," Starscream rebuked. "**Nothing will ever be settled until we are the only ones left to dominate the universe**! **Our top priority is to finally finish off those Autobots once and for all**!" He began cackling again and a few of the 'Cons shook their heads in disbelief. "**Under my rule, we are sure to be triumphant at long last**!"

There was a rather bland "**yay**" that floated out from the background and Starscream turned to glare at the small cluster of mechs who all looked blankly back at him, the complete picture of innocence.

"**Now, about the new base**," Starscream settled down enough and turn back towards Hook. "**How long before we can become operational**?"

"**That depends**," Hook mused. "**Just where is it that you want this base**?"

"**That's easy**," Starscream smirked. "**This quarry is set to be filled in and turned into a lake in months time after some sort of 'legalities' are finished with. I'm sure that it would be a perfect hiding spot for our tower of terror**!" and he began laughing again.

Hook sighed as he turned towards the pay loader mimic. "**Well Scrapper**?" he asked.

Scrapper looked around critically. "**It's not much**, **but I should be able to get something together**. **That depends on this planet's resources however**."

"**That shouldn't be a problem**," the cement mixer said. "**I can always churn something out if we need it**."

Scrapper gave an annoyed huff but Hook was already nodding in agreement. "**Mixer is right**. **We should be able to get something together relatively quickly**," he paused as he looked over at jet beside him. "**However I believe that there is one thing that we must take care of before any sort of construction is underway**."

Starscream tilted his head as he looked at the taller mech and his optics dimmed ominously. "**And that is…?**"

Hook presented Starscream with a malicious sneer, "**Why, we should hear this great plan of yours to defeat the Autobots of course,**" the Constructicon said with a vicious grin.

Starscream felt twitch somewhere in his face plating. "**Indeed**?" He smirked. "**As I believe I said before, all will be revealed in due time. For the now, it is a base that we need so why don't you and your team get cracking**?"

Hook glared and stood fully erect, his height towering Starscream a good few feet. Starscream was never the brightest bulb in the box however and he continued to glower at Hook. "**How dare you presume to order me**?" Hook barked at him.

Starscream's demented smile returned as he took a small step towards the other mech, almost bending his neck completely back to glare up at the 'Con. "**With Megatron dead I am left as next in command as lieutenant**."

Hook tilted his head and smirked. "**All lieutenants please raise your hands**." Both he and Soundwave lifted their arms as the rest of the 'Cons looked on in amusement. "**There are **_**three**_** of us here**," Hook said scathingly. "**So there is obviously no reason as to why it is you that should take this… rather straining burden. I suggest that I take over as active leader** **until Shockwave or one of the other high commanders arrive.**"

"**Ah, but you're forgetting something Hook**," Starscream grinned evil and his voice drooped to a hushed whisper. "**I know hundreds of ways to kill you and make it look like an accident**."

"**As do I you know-it-all Seeker**," Hook growled back at him.

"**Yes**, **I know you do**…" Starscream's grin grew wider as he took another step forward, almost completely inserting himself in Hook's personal space. "**But would you take out everyone else around me to make sure I'm dead**?"

Hook paused as he looked down at the deranged jet, knowing full well that Starscream was more than capable of carrying out his implied threat. He looked over at Soundwave momentarily but the blasted communications lieutenant was currently conversing with his own little rag tag band of troops. Hook cursed silently as he looked back down at the still grinning seeker, knowing that the other Decepticons were all leaning forwards trying desperately to hear what it was that was being said.

Hook glowered at the seeker. "**Where did you say you wanted that base built**?" Starscream grinned madly and began a long tirade of what he wanted encompassed in his dream base as he began pointing things out randomly as he babbled on.

Seeing that there was no longer a chance of a good fight to commence, the other Decepticons began chatting amongst themselves, speaking to one another about random subjects and comparing battle scores. The quarry was soon filled with the dim hum of everyone speaking at once as they all chatted aimlessly amongst themselves. All save one.

Soundwave watched the small group of 'Con's babbling on like radio static and shook his head in disbelief. Being a master of sound, the current din of chatter sounded more like grinding metal to him with Starscream's piercing voice rising above the hum of noise. He winced as Starscream managed to hit a particularly high note. "**How does he do that**?" he muttered absently and Rumble glanced up at him puzzled. "**Er, never mind.**"

Rumble tilted his head but said nothing as the large cat slinked next to him. "**Soundwave**," Ravage hissed in his soothing voice as he looked up at the larger 'Con. "**What do you make of all this**?"

Soundwave watched as the group began arguing once more about something or other, Thundercracker cackling madly about something only he could find funny. "**You all felt the signal, same as I did**," Soundwave replied quietly. "**Right** **there we know that Starscream is not speaking the whole truth**."

"**I never cared for that insane flyer**," Buzzsaw muttered as he sent the current "commander" a dark glare.

"**Do we tell Hook**?" Ravage continued to hiss as he looked over at the large crane that was currently being dragged all about the quarry by the still oblivious jet.

"**Not yet**," Soundwave murmured as he too watched the odd spectacle. "**We do not have any substantial proof yet of Starscream's** **deceit**."

"**Then what shall we do**?" Buzzsaw questioned. "**If the signal was a current one and not some type of echo**…"

"**You know it was,**" Laserbeak bit back. "**There is no possibly way that the signal that Soundwave was able to intercept was any type of ghost signal.**"

"**For once, I agree with the buzzards**," Ravage nodded as his tail swished sharply behind him as both bird like mechs glared at him. "**That was a recent signal. Now the question becomes, what do we do now knowing this information**?"

Soundwave nodded as he took a step back from the group. "**It is obvious that we cannot sit on this information for long**."

Rumble gasped as he looked back up at his commander. "**You actually want to go to Hook with this information**?" he stated in disbelief, only to get three quick "**shh's**" aimed at him from his fellow cassettes. "**What**?" he glared at them.

"**We will not be speaking to anyone**," Soundwave announced, and the four smaller 'Con's all turned to look up at him in surprise.

"**You mean we're not going to do anything about the signal**?" Rumble asked in disbelief, but he said this in a rather more subdued tone as he glanced at the other larger mechs.

"**We will do something,**" Soundwave murmured to his team. "**We are simply not speaking of it to our higher commanders.**"

The three animal mimics all grinned wickedly while Rumble looked on in slight confusion. "**What are we going to do sir**?" the smaller mech asked incomprehensively.

"**Can't you ever understand subtlety**?" Ravage hissed.

Rumble glared at the other mech. "**Why must you guys always speak in slagging riddles**?" the other cassette glared at the cat. "**Just say what you mean.**"

"**He means we're going to go find out what that signal was on our own**," Buzzsaw explained calmly.

Rumble still looked a bit confused but nodded his head as he turned back to Soundwave. "**Won't the others question why we're leaving though**?" he asked.

Laserbeak squawked in an imitation of a chuckle. "**Not if we don't tell them**…"

Rumble finally got a look of understanding as he too smirked evilly. "**When do we leave**?" he asked his commander.

Soundwave shook his head. "**Not for a while yet**," he told them. "**Let us bide our time for now.** **Wait for everyone to become absorbed with the construction of the new base.**"

The smaller 'Cons all nodded as the small group made their way back towards the others as if they had not slipped away to have such an important meeting on their own. No one noticed Soundwave and his team returning to the group, mostly everyone was watching Hook and Starscream go at in regarding how large the insane jet wanted the brig to be. All save Thundercracker. He watched as Soundwave positioned himself at the edge of the circle of Decepticons and wondered what it was that had his team in such deep discussions.

Usually whenever Soundwave was out amongst the general public of the Decepticons, he and his entire team had a tendency to remain silent and blend in with the surroundings as much as possible. For them to slink off and talk amongst themselves in the presence of others… something had to be up. Thundercracker smirked as he glanced back at the current "leader" before he simply leaned back and relaxed against a small truck.

It wasn't any business of his what the communications officer and his team did. As long as they didn't try to involve him in any insane schemes, he could care less. Turning his attention back to Skywarp he listened with half a sensor as the other seeker continued to discuss his newest idea for a joke to play on some mech or other once the base was built while he watched Starscream and Hook continue to argue. It seemed that Scrapper had also joined the argument as the other Constructicon pulled out a data pad seemingly from thin air and began drawing adamantly.

He tilted his head as Mixmaster made his way over and looked down at the lounging Thundercracker. "**I do hope we will not have to put up with your insane practical jokes while we're working on the base**?" the large 'Con asked archly.

Thundercracker looked up at the grey mech confused before he finally sighed and pointed at the other seeker that had instantly gone quiet at the others approach. "**What are you asking me for**?** He's the one who's always goofing off**."

Mixmaster looked taken aback as he glanced between the two completely identical mechs in confusion before turning back to Thundercracker. "**But if my memory banks are correct, you have the tendency of helping him with his insane antics**."

Thundercracker just grinned as he leaned back once again. "**Well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you**?" The other 'Con shook his head in aggravation as he turned back towards the other Constructions. There was a large groan from the group as the other two began muttering amongst themselves as Mixmaster returned to the smaller group.

"I don't care!"

Everyone turned at the sound of the odd words to see Starscream pacing in little circles as both Hook and Scrapper watched on in irritation. "**It is essential if we are to build a functional base**," Scrapper insisted, stepping closer to Hook as the jet turned a piercing glare at the smaller mech.

"**We are not going to go underground**! **That is final**!" Starscream insisted and Hook huffed in irritation.

"**Just because you have to see the sky at all times does not mean that we should put our base in jeopardy**!"

Starscream turned and glared at the taller mech. "**There will be no underground base and that is **_**final**_!"

Hook sighed again and glanced back down at Scrapper. "**See what you can do**," he whispered to the other mech and Scrapper scowled in frustration.

"**Idiot flyer, insisting on ruining a perfectly good design,**" he muttered as he deleted the file and began working on another. Hook gave the other mech a somewhat sympathetic look as he moved back towards the other three remaining Constructicon.

"**Did anyone hear that**?" Skywarp suddenly stood up as he moved more towards the center of the quarry and looked up at the ridge above.

Everyone went quiet as they all watched Skywarp suspiciously, unknowing if the mech was playing yet another of his jokes or was actually serious this time. Thundercracker instantly looked back over at Soundwave but the other mech's normal black stare gave no indication that he had picked up on anything. They all waited, listening as they too heard something approach. Everyone activated their scanners and looked at one another when they all spotted the two incoming vehicles on the road entering the quarry.

"**Do you think it could be the natives**?" Long Haul asked as he stepped next to Hook.

With a well-practiced move, the resident surgical engineer sent a quick signal and relaxed at the responding sound. "**No need to worry,**" he announced in his more normal tone, smirking as Starscream turned to glare at him. "**It's Runamuck and Runabout.**"

There were sighs all around them as they all watched as the two new mechs arrived and pulled up next to the ridge, quickly transforming into their own mech forms. "**Hello down there**!" one of them called down.

The other smirked as he glanced over his companion's shoulders. "**Feeling a little down are we**?"

Starscream scowled as he glared up at the two new arrivals. "**Stop your chattering and get down here**!" he shouted at them.

"**Who died and made you boss**?" One muttered to the other, yet it was loud enough for everyone in the quarry to hear clearly.

"**I think he has identity issues**…" the other muttered just as loudly.

"**NEVER MIND THAT AND JUST GET YOUR POLLUTED AFTS DOWN HERE**!"

"**Hang on a slagging second**! **We have to wait for him to catch up**!" presumably Runamuck shouted back at him.

"**Slagging insubordinate foul chargers**…" Starscream muttered before he finally comprehended what it was that had been said. It definitely couldn't be Swindle. That mech was only out to save his own aft and never followed orders even when Megatron had been alive… "**Wait**…** Who are you waiting for**?" Starscream turned to look back at the other two seekers and twitched at the victorious grin that Thundercracker was supporting.

A look of pure terror soon gripped Starscream even as the distant sound of jet engines echoed in the distance. "**Oh no**!" He shouted as he quickly scuttled backwards. "**Not him**!" His heel caught on a large cable that had been stretched out behind him but Starscream didn't let something as insignificant as falling slow him down as he proceeded to continue backwards in a comical version of a crab walk. "**Who let that slagging insane mech follow us here**?"

"**Aw, but Starscream**," Thundercracker cooed teasingly. "**He wanted to see you**!"

"NO!" Starscream bellowed in English as yet a fourth jet appeared over the quarry. "How could you all do this to me? I'll have you all in the brig so fast your optics will spin! I hate you all!"

Skywarp was completely oblivious to the dark threats his leader was currently spewing as he waved happily at the incoming jet. Thundercracker meanwhile walked nonchalantly towards Starscream's position and smiled evilly even as the other jet proceeded to transform still in midair and landed with a thud behind him, shacking the ground with the force of the impact before he made a beeline for the other jet still on the ground.

"**STARSCREAM**!" The mech shouted as he made his way towards him. Unfortunately, the other mech clearly was unused to the Earth's pliable surface and the smaller jet quickly tripped over his own feet and went flying forward. Starscream squawked as the other proceeded to land on top of him.

Starscream scowled as everyone else instantly began laughing hysterically before he glowered down at the mech who was desperately trying to untangle himself. He just glared at the mech in complete, undisguised _revulsion_. "**Misfire**."


	31. Sharing the Shocking News

Chapter Thirty-One: Sharing the Shocking News

Wheeljack had taken over the radio mike as he quickly rattled off Earth's position before the transmitter suddenly clicked off… dead. Wheeljack shook his head as he looked down at the smoldering machine in disgust. "I really hope Perceptor comes up with a working fuel source soon… I can't work like this," the bi-color mech muttered.

Ratchet wasn't disappointed with the temperamental machines decision to stop working though. They had managed to contact some of their missing comrades. This was huge! Even his earlier jealousy over Wheeljack's closeness to the science geek no longer was the stabbing pain it had been earlier. More like a dull throb. "I have to go tell Optimus!" Ratchet cried as he turned to go find their missing leader.

Ratchet's exit was cut short however when Wheeljack suddenly caught his arm, halting any of the medic's movements. "Ratchet…"

Ratchet paused and turned back towards the other mech, a look of puzzlement dominating his features. "Yes?" he asked, watching the other mech carefully for any indication of what it could be that was bothering him.

Wheeljack watched his future husband go from slightly concerned to nearly full-blown worry as he continued to remain silent. Sighing, he released the other's arm and took a small step back. "I'll go with you," he said instead. "Just let me secure a few things first."

Ratchet's worry instantly melted away and he smiled again as he began speaking about how nice it would be to have more of the Autobots around the base. Wheeljack gave the occasional nod or shake of the head when needed but mostly remained silent as Ratchet continued on. With a sigh, he moved to secure the still smoking transmitter while listening to Ratchet with only one audio sensor. '_I have to get another sample for Perceptor to test,_' he was thinking instead of listening to what his intended was saying. '_There's something going on with this group and if anything happens to Ratchet Primus help me…_'

"Wheeljack, are you even listening to me?" Ratchet suddenly poked Wheeljack on the shoulder.

"Yes, I am," Wheeljack responded. "And I think having Blaster here will most definitely help us in trying to contact the other teams too. Now shall we find Optimus and tell him the good news?"

Ratchet's smile widened, something that Wheeljack didn't think was possible as they turned and began heading out to the main courtyard. "The only thing is," Ratchet suddenly said in a more subdued tone, "how are we going break the news about Jazz to Prowl?"

Wheeljack turned to look back at this partner and shook his head. "I don't know," he said honestly. "Being separated across the galaxy, their Link was strained but once he arrives on the planet it will be obvious to him that Jazz's end of the Link is gone."

Ratchet looked miserable. "Optimus is worried that Prowl will try and follow him," he suddenly admitted and Wheeljack froze in his tracks.

"What?" he cried in disbelief. "I know Prowl isn't the most emotional of 'Bots but to actually think that he would offline himself?"

"Optimus is just trying to think of any and all possible scenarios for when he learns of what happened," Ratchet tried to explain. "The other being that he'll bury himself in work and fall into a downward spiral of what humans call 'survivors guilt'."

Wheeljack shook his head, wondering once again in disbelief. "I don't think that Prowl would go that far," he said more to himself than the mech beside him. "Prowl is strong, always has been."

"Yes, but this is the death of his husband we're talking about. If they were together when Jazz had died you know as well as I that the forced break in their bond would have killed Prowl then and there."

Wheeljack frowned behind his plate; not liking where the conversation was heading and he suddenly reached out and yanked Ratchet to his side. Ratchet was surprised at the sudden gesture and looked up at his intended with an amused look on his face. "What?" he asked him.

"Nothing," Wheeljack muttered. "Can we speak of something else now?" he asked him.

Ratchet instantly turned more serious and knew that the current topic was beginning to sadden his partner. "Well," he said instead as they reached the yard. "Where do you suppose everyone went?"

Wheeljack shrugged as he looked up at the nearly completed work tower. "Well, I know Optimus mentioned speaking to a 'Keller' over the 'phone' for something."

Ratchet made an irritated huffing sound. "Probably hoping that Keller had a copy of that contract he lost…" he growled.

Wheeljack turned back to his comrade in confusion. "Contract?" he asked.

"Oh," Ratchet smirked. "The gremlin took one of Optimus' contracts that he had with the humans," he explained. "He's probably trying to get them to deliver one of their 'generators' more quickly now that you've discovered the problem with the human fuel system." Ratchet sighed. "So this means we'll have to wait until he's done with the negotiations before speaking to him."

Wheeljack shook his head as they turned to leave the deserted yard. "Well, we should be able to at least tell the others. So where are they?"

A suddenly large "boom" followed the engineer's question and a plume of smoke rose in the distance. The two mech turned to watch the dark cloud slowly dissipate before another "boom" and a new smoke cloud rose in its place. "Well, this is only a guess mind you, but I would think that Ironhide is on the long gun range."

"Really?" Wheeljack drawled as another "boom" and a new smoke cloud rose in the distance. "What would give you such a ridiculous notion?"

Ratchet elbowed him before heading towards the main gate and out of the Autobots' base. Hopping the moat, he started heading in the smoke's direction with Wheeljack quickly jogging to catch up. Ratchet tried to slow his steps but he was just so excited to tell someone the good news that he was continually increasing his speed. He was so excited that he was surprised when Wheeljack suddenly reached forward and yanked him back so he was even with the other mech as yet another boulder exploded almost right in front of them. Both mechs frowned as dust and small debris began to rain down on them.

"Nice shot!" Ironhide's loud voice cried out from behind a cluster of large boulders. "Now try and get that one!"

"Cease fire!" Ratchet shouted angrily as he firmly marched around the rock formation and headed for the small group of Autobots on the other side. "First you two are furious with each other and now that Optimus practically gave us the rest of the day off you two are back to being the best of friends? " he shouted angrily as he came around the corner, only to freeze in complete shock as the group finally came into sight.

Sure enough, Inferno was there hanging out with Ironhide but it was not him who was in competition with the weapons specialist. He was actually sitting to the side with Red Alert watching the small friendly competition between his best friends and surprisingly Sideswipe! Wheeljack chuckled at Ratchet's completely slack jawed amazement.

Sideswipe raised a hand and waved as the two made their way over to the group. "Hey! Sorry. We didn't hit you did we?" the red Lamborghini asked.

"What?" Ratchet managed to snap out of his daze. "No. No you didn't. But, what are you doing out here? Where's Sunny?"

Sides' let out a long suffering sigh as he set his blaster down on one of the flat boulders they were using as a makeshift table. "Painting," he replied glumly.

Both Ratchet and Wheeljack looked puzzled at this announcement. "Um, did you say painting?" Wheeljack asked curiously. Ironhide's wide grin was proof enough that the two mechs had heard correctly.

"Yeah," Sides confirmed. "He said he was sick of looking at gray all the time, and he ordered some industrial paint off the Internet the other day."

"What?" Ratchet bellowed. "You weren't supposed to do that anymore!"

"Oh no," Wheeljack groaned and Ratchet turned to look at him curiously but Wheeljack turned to address Sideswipe. "Don't tell me he hacked into my account and added it to my own order."

Sideswipe nodded and Ratchet soon caught on to what they were saying. While the twins were now banned from ordering off the 'Net, Wheeljack managed to convince Optimus that it would be better for him to get most of his equipment this way. It was better than trying to get it from a store for sure and while they still had a huge bill for delivery way out in the desert, once Optimus knew that they were able to briefly contact Prowl, he probably would agree that it was worth it too. With a sigh, Ratchet turned back to Sides. "So why is he painting it now?" he asked instead. "Wouldn't it be better to wait until after we modify the base?"

Sides shrugged as he moved to sit down next to Inferno and Red. Ratchet and Wheeljack instantly followed suit and sat down as they all watched with rather morbid fascination as Ironhide proceeded to blow up strategically placed rocks with précised, deadly accuracy. "I don't know why it suddenly became such a big deal for him to paint the hanger," Sideswipe muttered finally after a particularly large explosion. "But Sunny said if he went one more day looking at the bare gray wall he was going to blow a circuit or something."

"Wait, he's not paining the outside is he?" Ratchet suddenly asked, concerned. "Because if any human does happen to do a fly by, not to mention if Starscream manages to wander out here-"

"No," Sideswipe reassured him. "He knows at least that much." There was a snort from Ironhide and both Red and Ratchet instantly turned to glare at the Top Kick who was oblivious to their dark looks as he took another shot.

"Well then, what's the problem?" Wheeljack asked him. "If he wants to paint the hanger, what's the big deal?"

Inferno and Ironhide began chuckling as Sides suddenly slumped in dismay. Wheeljack and Ratchet looked back and forth between their friends in puzzlement as Inferno leaned forward to thump Sides on the back. "Tell them what color he's painting it," the fire rig told him and to their amazement, Sides was able to slouch even more. It was amazing that he didn't fall forward.

"He's paining it all Salmon."

Ratchet and Wheeljack looked puzzled as Inferno and Ironhide both began laughing while Red Alert tried to glare his spouse into silence as Sides slumped even more. "As in the fish?" Ratchet asked curiously and both of the gunners laughed even harder.

Red looked a little embarrassed. "That's what I asked too," he admitted over the din of laughing.

Ratchet frowned at this and glared at the two still laughing hyenas. "Will you both shut up before I decide to disconnect your vocal processors?" They instantly went silent. With a nod, Ratchet turned back to Sides. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"It is nice to do something different once in a while," Red also tried to reassure the other mech.

Wheeljack wasn't paying attention however, as his thoughts once more went back to the discussion that he and the others of his team had had a few days after their arrival. As inconspicuously as he could, Wheeljack tried to be nonchalant as he stood and made his way over to the other side next to Inferno. The largest red mech glanced at him and with a nod of understanding, scooted himself further away from the others trying to comfort Sides. With a glance to ensure that Ironhide was occupying himself with his target practice Wheeljack leaned forward. "**Did you get Red's test results back from Perceptor**?"

Inferno nodded, still keeping an eye on his husband to ensure that they were not overheard. "**Negative**," he announced glumly.

Wheeljack nodded though at the answer he had been expecting. "**He said the same thing about Ratchet**," he told the other mech.

"**It just doesn't make any sense**," Inferno insisted. "**Since they're acting so strangely, I could have sworn that it was a virus**."

"**Well he said that it wasn't possible because he found absolutely nothing odd in their systems**," Wheeljack muttered sourly.

"**But then what else could it be**?"

Wheeljack shrugged but quickly moved back into a rather relaxed position as Ironhide became bored with competing with just himself and wandered back over to the group. "So what's up?" he asked them as he began dismantling and cleaning his guns.

The two shrugged as the other three turned to join in on the conversation. "Do you know how long Optimus is going to be speaking with Keller?" Ratchet asked his teammate.

"Who knows," Ironhide muttered. "You know Optimus. He'll probably be working out some detail or other about getting material for the base."

"True," Ratchet sighed. "And we have something important to discuss with him." He sent a sly grin towards Wheeljack who smirked in response. Inferno looked interested as Red Alert perked up and was listening intently.

Ironhide however was completely oblivious to the teasing tone of Ratchet's words. "Well, good luck. You know how Optimus can drone on for hours."

Ratchet sighed and shook his head at his friend obliviousness but it was Sideswipe who asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "What news?"

Ratchet smirked as he leaned forward to whisper so just the smaller mech could hear him. Ironhide frowned as he saw undisguised glee cross Sideswipe's face plating while Red and Inferno leaned closer to find out what was going on. "What is it?" Red asked confused. "Did you find out what Starscream was up to or something? Did he get sucked into a black hole?"

Ratchet snorted. "We only wish," he muttered. "But it does have to do with space." The medic was forced to jerk to the side however as Sideswipe suddenly jumped up.

"I have to go tell Sunny!" the younger mech announced and without another word, he turned and began running towards the base, actually taking a flying leap over the moat in order to get to his spouse faster.

Inferno watched him go curiously. "Will someone tell me what that was all about?" He asked getting irritated at the lack of explanations.

Wheeljack and Ratchet smiled at each other and Ratchet gained a devious smirk as he turned towards the still muttering top kick. "Aren't you at least curious?" he called out.

"About what?" Ironhide replied as he started slapping his cannon back together.

Shaking his head, Ratchet smirked. "Well, nothing really," he said rather calmly. "Just that we got a signal earlier…"

"A signal?" Red cried out in surprise as Inferno moved closer to his partner, listening intently.

"A signal?" Ironhide repeated, his gun cleaning forgotten about as he moved to stand next to Ratchet's lounging form. "What signal?"

Ratchet smirked up at Ironhide. "I thought you weren't interested."

"Well let's just say you now have my attention," Ironhide frowned. "What signal?"

"Well, it was from outer space," Ratchet admitted. "It was actually very brief because the transmitter went down again almost soon after."

"You got the transmitter working?" Red asked turning to Wheeljack in surprise.

"Yeah, we did have it up and running for a brief amount of time. I was trying a new form of fuel by mixing their gas with various other components and-"

"Slag it, who cares what you used?" Ironhide shouted out angrily. "What signal?"

"Well, if you're going to take that tone with me then I just won't tell you anything."

"Damn it Ratchet!" Ironhide shouted and Ratchet gave a small laugh.

"Oh all right, if you insist," Ratchet smirked.

"I do! Now will you slagging tell us already?"

Ratchet smirked and opened his mouth to reply when his name was suddenly called out behind him. They all turned to see Sunstreaker with Sideswipe right behind him making his way over to the group. "Is it true?" Sunny asked as he fell down next to Ratchet's side. "You heard from them?"

Ratchet didn't respond immediately as he stared at all the different size splotches of the most hideous pink color clinging to Sunny's form. "Um, do you know you have paint on you?" he asked slowly.

"What?" Sunny shouted as he jumped back up to look down at his speckled body. He frowned in dismay before he whirled around to face his twin. "Why didn't you say anything?" he demanded as he instantly began trying to scrape some of the paint off.

"I thought you knew," Side muttered as he took a hesitant step back away from his brother's range.

"Oh, I can't believe you allowed me to leave the hanger looking like this! My image is ruined! I look hideous!"

"I think you look great," Red tried to sooth the angered mech.

Sunny turned towards the security chief, a look of wonderment on his face. "You do?" he asked before he suddenly straightened and puffed out his chest. "Well of course you do," he repeated louder. "I look absolutely fabulous no matter what." Sides sent Red a grateful look and the other mech smiled back.

"Slag it all to the pits, will someone tell me what's going on around here!"

Everyone turned in surprise at Ironhide's shout and Ratchet shook his head. "All right," he finally muttered. "If you insist."

"I do!" Ironhide insisted.

"Well," Ratchet grinned returned full force. "We got a signal from Prowl! They're on their way here!"

"WHAT?" the other three mech bellowed.

"'Here' as in Earth 'here'?" Red asked.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" Inferno insisted.

Ironhide said nothing however. He was already half way back to the base leaving a small trail of dust in his wake. "Damn," Ratchet muttered. "If he thinks that he's going to be the one to break the news to Optimus then he has another thing coming!" And with that, the medic soon took off after his teammate, leaving his own trail of dust behind.

The others watched him go wondrously and Inferno leaned towards Wheeljack once again. "**Are you sure Perceptor said it was negative**?" he asked.

Wheeljack gave a low sigh. "**Unfortunately**."

"What was negative?" Red asked as he looked back and forth between his friends. "Guy's, what was negative?"

* * *

"Optimus!"

Optimus cringed at the sound of his weapon specialist voice from outside the building and he turned back to the Cybertronion sized microphone that Will and Epps helpfully connected to the human radio in the other building. "One moment please, Secretary. I'm being summoned."

There was a chuckle from the other side of the transmission. "-_So I hear,_-" Keller chuckled.

Optimus sighed as turned back towards the doorway just in time to see Ironhide running into the building. "Ironhide!" Optimus bellowed in his no-nonsense tone, and Ironhide instantly skidded to a halt at the sound. Which turned out to be a bad thing since apparently Ratchet had been running after him and he proceeded to enter the building himself, also at top speed.

Optimus watched bemused as Ratchet plowed into Ironhide at top speed and the two proceeded to fall forward flat on their faces. "Watch where you're going!" Ironhide snarled as he pushed Ratchet off of him.

"Well who asked you to stop in the middle of the room?"

"That's no excuse!"

"Ah hem!" Both froze in their bickering as they turned to look up at Optimus who was towering over them with a rather dark expression. "I am currently busy," Optimus snarled. "So if you're here to use the hanger for something else, I suggest that you do so _quietly_."

"But Optimus! We need to tell you something!"

"Oh no you don't!" Ratchet growled as he instantly pulled out a hand drill and quickly did _something_ to Ironhide's neck.

The gunner let out a squawk of surprise and then nothing. It was obvious that Ironhide was speaking but amazingly no sound came out. 'Hide turned to give Ratchet the most vicious glare in his arsenal of dark looks. Ratchet just looked rather smug. Optimus sighed. "Whatever it is, it can wait until I'm finished speaking to the Secretary."

"Of course it can," Ratchet said understandingly. Ironhide just looked furious.

"Good," Optimus glared at them before he made his way back to his seat and picked up the mike again. "I'm so sorry for the interruption," he apologies. "What were you saying?"

There was another laugh. "-_Quite all right,_-" Keller reassured him. "-_Now what was it that your engineered said? He discovered something regarding our natural fuel system_?-"

"Oh, right. Wheeljack, my engineer, was saying that because we come from a naturally robotic planet itself, that our own computers and tools and so on are continually exploding because our systems run faster and subsequently hotter than anything that your people have created to date."

"-_It's plausible when you think about it,_-" Keller mused. "-_Considering out common electronics were designed off of Megatron's own systems and yet why nothing that we have currently comes anywhere near your complicated systems._-"

Ratchet and Ironhide were getting into a shoving match behind him and Optimus was stubbornly ignoring them. "It does make it a little bit more understandable," he agreed.

"-_But what of your own systems_?-" Keller asked.

"Ironhide asked the same thing," Optimus responded, glaring at said mech as Ironhide was trying to pry the little drill out of Ratchet's grasp in order to activate his voice box once again. Since the whole gremlin issue however, Ratchet was not about to part with any more of his tools any time soon. Optimus leaned down and grabbed a random piece of something and chucked it at the two arguing 'Bots. Upon impacting the side of Ironhide's head, he could see it was a piece of the gunner's own cannons. Optimus smiled at the justice of it.

"-_Optimus_? _Are you there_?-"

"What? Oh yes sir," Optimus turned back to the mike. "As I was saying, Ironhide posed that question as well and Ratchet disclosed that it could be because of our own high performing filters that was the reason that none of us have gone 'boom' yet. I believe that he was going to double check this theory…"

He looked up at Ratchet who nodded. "I did run some tests," Ratchet said as he made his way next to Optimus and closer to the mike.

"-_Ratchet_!-" Keller called out. "-_Good to hear your voice_! _Who else is there_?-"

Ratchet smirked. "Well, Ironhide is here as well but he's currently… indisposed." Ironhide looked ready to kill.

"-_Oh too bad._-"

"Well?" Optimus pressed, "What did you find out?"

"It was as I thought," Ratchet announced. "Our own filters eliminate all the unnecessary elements of your gas. Most of it wouldn't harm us as it did the transmitters."

There was a sigh over the radio. "-_Well that's a relief._-"

Optimus, who was now watching Ironhide practically hopping on one foot and waving his arms in the air like a loon, frowned and glanced at the others who had appeared at the entryway. Even Perceptor had come out of his lab to watch the idiot prove himself to be just that. "Oh slag it all! Ratchet, fix him so he can say what he so obviously is dying to tell me."

Ratchet grinned. "Sorry but no."

"What?" Optimus turned to his medic in surprise and there was amused silence coming from the radio. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"Simple, I wanted to be the one to tell you."

Ironhide's waving got more frantic and Optimus turned back towards the others to see if he could get any hint from their expressions. The whole lot of them was grinning idiotically. Every slagging last one of them. "All right already! So just tell me!"

Ratchet smirked even as Ironhide tried to pull Ratchet away so as he wouldn't be able to tell Optimus the good news. Ratchet cursed as Ironhide began pounding on his shoulder in an attempts to shut him up. "Hey! Watch it!" Ratchet yelped as he was nearly thrown off balance. Ironhide just pounded harder.

"Oh for crying out loud, what's the big deal? It's just Prowl and the others who are arriving. It's not like its Primus or anything," Sunny huffed before he turned back around. "I'm going to go finish my painting. This is boring."

Ironhide instantly deflated as Ratchet turned to glare at the gunner. "Now see what you did?" he muttered. Ironhide's only response was a glare.

Optimus meanwhile was gapping in complete disbelief, as it seemed that his own voice box went temporarily offline, or at least non-functioning as small spurts of noise left their leader every now and again. "Wha-? Prowl? Incoming? Transmitter? How?"

There was a chuckle from the radio. "-_Well then it's a good thing that I gave Sam the diplomatic plates then when I visited him and young mister Lancaster after he learned about Bumblebee. I'll speak to you later then, shall I_?-" and the transmission went dead.

Optimus was still sputtering incoherently as Ironhide and Ratchet were staring at the radio in surprise. "What did he say about Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked his teammate. Ironhide just punched him in the shoulder since he couldn't say anything back.


	32. Unexpected Company

Chapter Thirty-Two: Unexpected Company

Barricade was on edge.

There was really no explanation for it, but for some inexplicable reason he continually felt as if there was a dark cloud constantly hovering above him. As there were obviously no jets anywhere in the sky, no one could really believe him when he said that there was trouble; but somehow, Barricade knew that there was something coming over the horizon. The fact that he had no proof however was a bit of a sore point.

As a result Barricade was now staying in the garage sulking, refusing to allow 'Bee access to what he considered "his" domain, never mind that it was a two car garage. Neither Sam nor 'Bee were able to figure out just what it was that was going on with the Mustang, and even Judy couldn't get anything out of him when she did the laundry the day before. They finally decided it was due to him being banned to the garage once again and all tried to leave him alone so as not to disturb him.

Thus, when he suddenly spoke almost after three whole days of silence, it startled 'Bee so badly that he actually slipped back into neutral and began rolling back down the driveway. "Pardon?" 'Bee asked once he managed to get himself situated again.

"I said that there's something coming," Barricade repeated.

"_What_?" 'Bee cried, instantly activating his perimeter scans and searched the streets for any Cybertronions, both Decepticons and Autobots alike. "I'll bet it's the twins… If they did something to annoy Optimus I wouldn't put it past him to send them to me just to get them off the base… the last thing we need is them finding you here."

"Gee, I'm touched." Barricade watched amused as 'Bee very subtly moved himself down the drive then back up in order to get a wider range for his scanners in the early dawn of the morning. After about five minutes of this however, 'Cade finally decided to take pity on the younger mech and save himself from becoming the equivalent of dizzy. "You know, I didn't mean literally," he said in a rather bored tone.

"What?" Bumblebee froze and turned to stare at the patrol car in the garage. "You couldn't have said anything sooner?"

"Well, it doesn't hurt to be careful."

'Bee began growling as he sat back on his tires. There was silence. 'Bee played a couple of hands of poker while 'Cade managed to eradicate a few more "alien sighting" sites. "How do you know?"

"What?" Barricade asked as he uploaded another virus-a new complex code he had designed in the boredom of the gray garage.

"How do you know something's coming?" 'Bee clarified.

"Intuition," Barricade replied off offhandedly. "Something that you would know nothing about, youngling."

Bumblebee was quiet for a moment. "In other words, you have no idea," he stated flatly.

"None what-so-ever!" Barricade chirped happily.

'Bee let out a sigh. "Why must Decepticons be so complicated?" he muttered to himself.

"Perhaps it's you Autobots who look for something complicated in the simplest of things," Barricade replied. 'Bee was surprised into silence as he stared at the Mustang, but before he could say anything the sound of Sam's alarm began to chirp out of the boy's open window and both mechs cringed at the high pitched beeping. "As soon as I can shift out of my alt mode, that'll be the _first_ thing to go!"

"How will you get it out of his room?" 'Bee muttered. "I've been trying for months!"

"Easily-" Barricade began when he suddenly went completely silent in total shock as he realized what it was he was going say. He had been about to say that he would simply have Frenzy fetch the annoying human time device for him, when with a sudden pain he realized that his smaller partner was no longer with him. It ate at him like a bitter, rusty screw, and Barricade tried to force the thought from his thought processor.

'Bee, who was completely oblivious to the other mech's inner turmoil, waited with growing irritation at the 'Con's prolonged silence. "Well?" he finally said, snapping the mustang out of his reminiscence. "How do you propose to get the dreaded-clock-of-six-in-the-morning?"

"By simply destroying the whole house, that's how," Barricade announced quickly after a brief nanosecond of thought.

'Bee was not wholly convinced but said nothing as they waited for Sam to finally make his appearance. They waited for a while listening to the occasional calls from Judy in an attempt to wake Sam up followed by Sam's custom reply of "I'm awake" and then five minutes later the cycle would repeat itself before finally at ten to seven they finally heard, "Oh Crap, I'm late!" followed multiple thuds and bangs as Sam proceeded to topple out of bed and hunt his disaster zone of a room for something clean to wear.

"Thank Primus you chose a fast alt mode," Barricade muttered.

"Yeah, I know."

The back door swung open and Mojo trotted down the steps. 'Bee sighed at the instant growling that began at the dog's appearance. "Oh for crying out loud, it's just the dog!" he snapped at the snarling 'Con beside him.

"If he lubricates on me one more time, I'm running him down," the 'Con snarled.

'Bee sighed and glanced down at the dog. "Mojo, in the grass!" the 'Bot tried to coax. "Mojo, Mojo, go to the grass."

The dog just sniffed their tires threateningly. "I hate my life…" Barricade muttered and began rolling backwards as the dog raised a leg. 'Bee tried not to snicker before he finally just let out a short, sharp honk before the dog could do anything. "Thank you," Barricade sighed as the dog scuttled into the lawn.

'Bee froze as he turned back to look at the other car. '_What the matrix just happened_?' the Camaro wondered in amazement, certain that his audio sensors had to be malfunctioning.

Barricade suddenly realized that the other mech had gone unusually quiet and cast an optic over towards the Autobot. "What's the matter with you?" he asked. "Catch a 'bug' when I wasn't looking?"

Bumblebee scowled mentally as Barricade chuckled at his own humor but couldn't say anything as the door once again swung open to reveal Sam, shirt half on and his hair still mused from sleep. "Bye Mom!" Sam called out over his shoulder as he shoved a bagel into his mouth. "Mojo! Watch it!" he then shouted around the around bread as the dog darted in between his feet to get into house. Shoving the remains of his breakfast into his mouth, Sam raced towards the Camaro that already had a door open in anticipation.

"Are we awake today?" Barricade asked cheerfully.

Sam rolled his eyes as he placed his backpack into 'Bee's passenger seat. "No, I'm currently sleepwalking," Sam replied sarcastically.

"Oh good," Barricade chuckled. "Then you'll be well rested for history."

Sam groaned even as he slid into the driver's seat. "See you later 'Cade!" he called out as he waved out the window.

"Yeah, bye 'Cade!" 'Bee echoed as he quickly backed down the driveway.

It was Barricade's turn to be stunned into silence as he watched the yellow car disappear down the road. He stayed rooted to the spot for a long time before Judy suddenly appeared next to him, a brown paper bag in her hands. "Did that Autobot just call me ''Cade'?" he asked her in a daze.

Judy raised an eyebrow as she glanced back down at the mustang. "I believe he did," she told him with a smile.

"Thought so…"

Judy shook her head in amusement. "Well, do you think you're strong enough to take me down to the school so I can deliver Sam's lunch or will Mikaela come after me with my own bat?"

He chuckled at the question. "Oh, I think I could make it," Barricade drawled smugly opening his own driver's door for her. Judy smiled as she wandered around to the other side of the car and slipped into the Mustang, giving a wave to Mrs. Selman as they pulled of the driveway.

There was silence for a few moments within the Witwicky residence, before a cry suddenly echoed in the empty hallway's as Ron finally rolled over and focused his bleary eyes on the clock. "Oh fuck, I'm late!"

* * *

"What is Barricade doing in the parking lot?"

Both Sam and Miles blinked in surprise as these was the first words out of Mikaela's mouth as she stormed over towards where they were shoving their books into their lockers. "Um, what?" Sam asked.

Mikaela was glaring at him in full force before turning to glare at Miles. "I thought I made it clear that he was not to be going on any long drives," she growled at them. "Some of those parts are practically hanging off of him!"

"But I left him at home!" Sam protested. Mikaela gave him a dark glare and Sam instantly brought his book up to his chest almost protectively. "I did! I really did!"

Mikaela turned to look at Miles who shook his head rapidly. Her look became puzzled. "Then, why is he here?"

"I don't know," Sam insisted.

The familiar sound of static soon filled the hallways before the dull sound of the office's head secretary soon broke through the white noise. "Samuel Witikey, you're wanted in the office. Samuel Witikey to the office."

The three teens all looked at each other with worried frowns that soon turned into looks of complete disbelief as a familiar voice floated down the hallway. "No, it's Wit_wicky_," Judy's voice was calm but frustrated at the having to repeat the pronunciations corrections again and again.

"Lady, there are over three hundred kids in this building. It could be Williams for all I-," the secretary's unsympathetic voice was cut off as the intercom was clicked off.

Mikaela blinked in surprise before she turned back to the two boys beside her. "Well, at least we know why Barricade is here now," she murmured.

Sam groaned as people around him began snickering and pointed towards him. "Just a few more months. Only a few," he began muttering to himself as he brought his head down into his hands.

Mikaela patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Just think, this is the last year then you don't have to deal with these people."

"Only when he wants to get a burger," Miles snickered and Mikaela chuckled as well.

"You really shouldn't belittle your future position you know Lancaster," someone chuckled as they shoved against his shoulder.

"Show's what you know!" Miles called after them. "I'm going to have a government job!"

"Dreaming of being in the FBI doesn't' count!" someone else shouted.

Sam and Miles both forced themselves to keep from laughing. "Should we tell them?" Miles asked.

"They'll never believe it," Sam smirked.

Mikaela rolled her eyes as she gave Sam a small shove in the direction of the office. "Will you go see what your mom is doing here already?" she insisted.

Sam sighed. "I'm going, I'm going."

Mikaela shook her head as she snagged Miles' collar as the hallway quickly began emptying as everyone suddenly rushed to class before the fist bell rang.

* * *

'Bee looked over at the black and white Mustang sitting across the parking lot staring straight back at him. "-_Why are you here_?-" he sent.

"-_I told you,_-" Barricade insisted. "-_Sam forgot his lunch._-"

'Bee sighed as he turned back to look at the small stairway that went up to the schools main doorway. '_Where is Judy_?' he wondered as he searched for the familiar woman. '_How long does it take to drop off a bag of lunch_?'

"-_How's the prick acting_?-" Barricade suddenly sent.

'Bee was confused by the sudden question and he looked back at the 'Con. "-_What_? _What are you talking about_?-"

"-_The jock,_-" 'Cade insisted. "-_Has he been behaving_?-"

"-_You mean Trent_?-" 'Bee asked in surprise before he glanced back over at the "jock's corner" where Trent's still damaged truck was centered in between the other pick ups. "-_Well, we really haven't seen him around a lot lately,_-" 'Bee admitted.

"-_Really_?-" Barricade drawled. The 'Con was contemplative for a few moments before the he connected once again. "-_You want to tow his truck around again_?-"

"-_Oh don't you ever stop_?-" 'Bee moaned.

"-_What can I say_? _When I find something that works, I stick with it._-"

'Bee stared in disbelief at the 'Con on the other side of the black top when Judy suddenly appeared at the doorway of the school building and began climbing down the stairs muttering. Both Cybertronions perked at her appearance and instantly activated their long-range audio sensors to hear the low muttering. "Teenagers," Judy was saying. "No thanks whatsoever."

Barricade chuckled as he swung his door open once again for the woman. "I take it he was not all that grateful at your appearance with his food?" he asked. Judy just frowned before she threw her purse into the Mustang and whirled around to march over towards the Camaro.

"I blame you!" she growled much to the surprise of the disguised Autobot. "You lot spoil him too much!"

'Bee watched fascinated as Judy turned to walk back to where Barricade was sitting while Barricade's voice echoed over the radio in hysterical laughter. "What did I do?" he muttered as he watched the two pull away and down the road. Sighing, he sat back on his tires as waited for the bell to signal the end of school so he could finally return to the utterly confusing 'Con and ask what the joke was.

* * *

Judy grinned as they finally pulled back at the house. "Well, it's nice to get out of the house once in a while," she said cheerfully, her sour mood having dissipated on the way back.

"So why did you have me drive you?" 'Cade asked as he glanced over at the small discreet Chevy parked in the turn around. "You have your own perfectly good car right there."

Judy smirked as she patted the 'Con's dented hood gently. "As Ron said, what's the point of allowing all these alien cars in our garage and not get any of the perks?" Barricade just stared at the woman in complete disbelief and Judy smiled softly at the small silence. "That and I thought you could use some cheering up."

Barricade stared at the woman in complete disbelief as Judy gave him one last pat on the hood before she turned and went back into the house. He gave a small huff of amazement as he watched her disappear up the steps. "Well I'll be…" he muttered before he began chuckling in surprise. "Woman's intuition indeed." There was a sudden shout from the house and Barricade activated an optic as he listened intently.

"Ronald Witwicky, what are you doing home on a Wednesday?"

"But Judy! I was already late anyway…"

* * *

Sam sighed in relief as the final bell rang loud and clear through the classroom, and he grinned as he began to collect his assortment of books and papers. Though he technically already had a job, he knew that if he didn't at least do well in high school, he would never hear the end of it from both his parents. With a contended smile, he began to meld into the crowd as he made his way towards his locker.

"Hey Sam!" Miles grinned as he met up with his friend. "What are we going to do today?" he asked in a rather normal tone before he dropped down into a lower tone, "are we going to do something with the cars today?"

There was a snort behind them and the two turned around to see Mikaela there with a long-suffering look upon her face. "Boys," she muttered as they turned towards the exit.

"What are you talking about?" Sam said teasingly. "When we talk about 'us' working on the cars we mean 'you' you know."

Mikaela sighed again as they stepped out of the hot building and into the sun. "Hard to believe its November," Mikaela muttered as she fished out a pair of sunglasses from her bag.

"Well just think," Miles grinned. "Just two more days until vacation!"

The other two nodded excitedly as they made their way towards the shiny yellow Autobot. "Perhaps we could introduce you to the others then," Sam smiled as they climbed in.

"Introduce who to what?" 'Bee asked as they all buckled their seatbelts.

"Miles," Sam smiled. "I mean that now that Miles knows about you guys, maybe we could introduce him to the others over Thanksgiving break."

"Uh, I don't know if that's such a good idea with possibly leaving Barricade alone," Mikaela muttered from the passenger seat as she finished up the last of her homework from study hall which just happened to have been her last class of the day. "Remember the trick or treating fiasco?"

Sam instantly twitched in remembrance as 'Bee groaned as they pulled up to a red light. Miles looked back and forth between the two in the front of the car. "What? What'd I miss?" he asked them.

"Well the sudden appearance of a slew of kids all in a different array of costumes put Barricade a little on edge," Sam bemoaned.

Miles just looked even more puzzled. "I don't understand."

Mikaela chuckled. "Let's just say that kids got more of a scare than any of us did when an empty patrol car suddenly chased them off the lawn."

Sam smirked. "I think that's what really endeared him to dad. Thank God- I mean Primus, that the parents bought the remote control explanation."

"Let's face it," Mikaela finally said. "People are stupid."

The two boys chuckled as well as they soon pulled onto Sam's street and started down towards his house when 'Bee suddenly slammed on his breaks, forcing the two in the front to be thrown forward only to be jerked back by the seatbelt while Miles, who had been leaning in between the two front seats to see his friends better, had been thrown forward and whapped his head on the center consul. "What happened?" he cried as he sat back up, rubbing the large red spot on the center of his forehead.

"I have no ide-"

Both Miles and Mikaela turned to look at Sam puzzled at the sudden halt of speech from the boy before they turned to look down towards the house. Only Mikaela froze at the sight of the large big rig parked on the side of the street while an emergency EMT unit was parked in front of Mrs. Selman's lawn. She didn't look too happy from what Miles could tell of her glaring out the window before he looked back at the strange vehicles. Lastly, there was a modified GMC top kick in the driveway almost blocking the whole thing.

Sam's eyes went immediately to the garage and he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or worried that the garage door was down. Mikaela turned a fearful look towards him before she glanced apprehensively at the ambulance. "Think he knows we took his tools?" she asked him.

"What worries me," 'Bee muttered as he began to slowly creep forward towards the three obviously waiting superior officers, "is do they know about _him_?"

"'Him'?" Miles repeated. "Oh, you mean Bar-"

Mikaela whirled around and clamped a hand down on Miles mouth. "Shh!" she hissed under her breath. "They have long range sensors!"

"But…" Miles muttered soon as she removed her hand while he looked down the road at the garage. "He's right there, isn't he? Do they not know he's there?"

Mikaela frowned. "One can hope. The garage door is down…"

"And my mother is there… with her bat…"

Mikaela turned towards Sam with a raised eyebrow. "Do you really think your mother could chase off three giant alien robot's that are all seasoned warriors with a wooden bat if they found out about you-know-who?" she asked skeptically.

Miles looked puzzled. "Voldemort?"

Sam rolled his eyes at Miles confusion. "Hey, don't knock the bat," Sam told his ex.

"Yeah," 'Bee managed to say before they finally pulled up to the driveway, "that thing scares even me!"

* * *

It had been only a few hours after Judy had gone into the house and Ron had run out of it that Barricade finally felt it. The single feeling of apprehension that he was potentially in danger. Barricade instantly went on the alert as he flipped all his sensors onto full alert.

Unfortunately, or rather luckily, he had his scanners tuned to the sky to search for Starscream so he nearly missed the three large trucks pulling around the corner two blocks over and essentially into his default scanner range. The luck part was since he had his scanners on the sky, he didn't send out an inquiry ping that he knew the Autobots would have instantly categorized as a wayward Decepticon. If he got caught here then holy Primus in the fires of the Matrix he was slagging _scrap_!

With a frantic backward scuttle, not too quickly however to avoid burning any rubber, he darted back into the garage and sent out a small signal to close the door after him. Now ensconced in complete darkness, Barricade waited. He could hear them pulling up into the driveway, and Barricade cringed as he heard the rather distinct rumble of a v-eight engine that was most definitely Ironhide pull into the driveway, right on the other side of the closed garage door. With a deep breath, Barricade instantly put all of his vitals down as low as he could without going into recharge or worse yet, falling into Stasis Lock, _again_. Barricade was not one for prayer, even before he had been left in the streets and picked up by the old gang.

All sensors on alert, Barricade waited. He knew that this could be a possible chance to make his plea to Optimus regarding sanctuary against the insane F-22 raptor, but with Ironhide thrown into the mix, that might not be such a good idea. While Optimus would probably hear him out before rendering judgment, Ironhide had the annoying habit of shooting first, second _and_ third until the other party was obliterated; then and only _then_ would Ironhide try and ask a question.

The odds for him increased with Ratchet's presence however. He knew he could always play the injury card where the medic was concerned. Ratchet would act as a medic first and foremost before he responded as a warrior… he may protest to any fighting until _after_ Barricade was repaired. _Then_ the EMT unit would probably be in a race against the weapons specialist to see just which one of them got to him first. Then again, Barricade knew very well just how quick Ironhide was to the draw.

'_Well I suppose I should be grateful that none of the new arrivals came along,_' Barricade mused. '_From what I read in the reports on the Autobots, Inferno is just as good a shot as Ironhide and as for the twins… Yeah. I would like to be repaired before becoming a walking target range…_'

"They're not here," the deep voice of Ironhide announced, and Barricade almost wished he was in his mech form so he could whap the gunner over the head for announcing such an obvious observation.

"Yes 'Hide, we can see that," Ratchet replied, though his voice sounded a small distance away from both Ironhide and Barricade's hiding spot.

"Both of you please, quiet down. I think I'm beginning to develop what those humans call a headache," Optimus pleaded and Barricade had to admit, the Autobot leader did sound a bit run down. Usually a powerful voice on the battlefield, the large Autobot leader's voice sounded strained. It was a bit of a shock to hear the serene mech that was only rivaled by the great, powerful Megatron sounding completely exhausted.

"What is going on out here?"

Barricade groaned at the sound of Judy's slightly angry tone. He knew that she was trying to keep herself cool and sound as she normally would. Barricade also knew though, the joy she was trying to project through her voice at the sight of the three higher-ranking Autobots was a little strained.

"Ah, well I was speaking to Secretary Keller and he mentioned something that was rather… unsettling regarding Bumblebee."

There was a pause and Barricade could just picture Judy adopting that look of near complete blank inquisition. "Really? And what did Secretary Keller say exactly?"

There was another pause before Optimus finally told her. "He said that Sam's young friend Mr. Lancaster had discovered 'Bee's true identity."

Barricade forced himself to suppress a snort. The Autobot leader almost made it sound like they were one of the human's comic book super hero's; all worried that their enemies would discover their alternate identities. '_Oh please,_' Barricade thought in disbelief.

"Oh, you heard about that…" Judy was saying.

"Yes, we did," Optimus said solemnly. "Though Keller left out the details."

"Well, we can just ask him ourselves," Ratchet's voice was still faint but clearly audible. "Because he's here."

"Great," Ironhide's voice was full of evil glee. "Because I would _love_ to hear this explanation."

'_And I can only pray that they don't screw it up,_' Barricade thought as he lowered his vital signs even more and focused what remained of his power on the radio turned watch. The 'Con sat back to listen and learn if he was going to be finally found out or if he would be able to avoid Ironhide's custom sized bullet holes for another day.


	33. Keeping Secrets

Chapter 33: Keeping Secrets

At the base it had been a rather interesting scene once Keller had cut the transmission and everyone had been allowed to speak again. Almost immediately everyone had begun to chat at the implications of not only Prowl and the others arriving, but Keller's cryptic statement regarding Bumblebee. Since none of the others really knew anything about humans, save for the few encounters they had with Sam and the rangers, the reality of them being caught by humans had not really registered with them yet. They knew that they had to hide themselves on strange planets that could possibly prove to be hostile, but after Sunny and Sides returned with a report of what they had seen in the city and the human's limited technology, everyone else had mostly relaxed.

Therefore it was really only the original three who were completely panicking. "What did that Sparkling do this time?" Ironhide was the first to break the silence almost a second after Ratchet had fixed his voice box.

"I don't know," Optimus muttered becoming rather exhausted. "Trying to make my life even more difficult?"

"Well, at least it's only Miles," Ratchet mused as he began cleaning his small drill. "Perhaps Sam made a slip or something? I mean this is his best friend we're talking about."

"True," Optimus agreed solemnly, "but I'm more worried that it was more a result of Starscream attacking. We still have no idea what he could be planning or when he'll finally come out of hiding."

"Well I doubt it was anything major such as that," Ratchet countered.

"True," Ironhide agreed, though his voice did fluctuate between a rather deep, hoarse growl and a rather high pitched squeal. "If it had been, Will would have told us at the first sign of trouble."

Optimus actually said nothing as he looked up and pierced Ironhide with a rather sharp glare. Ironhide took a step back in surprise at the intensity of the stare and even Ratchet had stopped tinkering with his tools to look back and forth between the current oldest mech and their rather young leader. Unsurprisingly, Optimus was winning. "Ironhide," Optimus said gravely and even some of the others had stopped their own conversations to listen in when they heard the tone Optimus was using. "We will be having a long talk-" Ironhide cringed as he waited for the proverbial ax to fall. "-_after_ everything settles down." Optimus finished. "Right now, we have to deal with this supposed discovery by young Sam's friend, then try to get in touch with Prowl… speaking of," he turned towards Wheeljack who was having a quiet discussion with Perceptor and Inferno. "Is the transmitter completely functioning now or was that just another strange stroke of luck?"

Wheeljack tilted his head in thought as he made his way closer to where his leader was still slouched at his "desk". "Well, I don't know about luck," Wheeljack admitted. "However, the transmitter should be able to function now. I just need to get more of the fuel compound from Perceptor." The scientist nodded in agreement. "That was only a test run on the formula. That we were able to contact Prowl in those few moments, I tell you Optimus that was just pure-"

"Luck?" Ratchet finished with a smile.

Wheeljack looked at his fiancée in surprise for a moment before he turned back to Optimus with a shrug. "Well, I suppose so."

Optimus nodded in understanding. "Well this is good news," he said standing and everyone instantly fell into formation before they realized that they really didn't have to anymore. Optimus couldn't contain his smile before he tried to force his face plating to remain in a more neutral position. "Right then. Wheeljack, I would like you and Perceptor to work on making more of the fuel concentration for at least an hour's worth of communication. I would like it to be ready by the time we get back. Who knows how long it's going to take for us to find them again."

"Where are you going?" Inferno asked surprised.

"To find out what happened with Bumblebee," Optimus explained with a sigh and he glanced at Ironhide and Ratchet who both nodded in conformation that they too were going with him into the city. The other Autobots just seemed perplexed at this notion as the twins shrugged while Wheeljack and Perceptor shared another of those meaningful looks that Ratchet instantly frowned upon seeing and Optimus instantly filed away to be scrutinized later. Right now he had more important things to worry about.

"But," Inferno began confused, "why don't you just summon Bumblebee back him here, instead of going all the way into the city and run the risk of meeting up with any Decepticons? You said two were unaccounted for correct?" He looked towards Ironhide for conformation and frowned when Ironhide shrugged.

"Actually, if we were to get technical, it would be three with Scorponok buried somewhere out in Qatar."

Inferno frowned at the correction, but Optimus just sighed again even more deeply than before. "I've told you all this already during the explanation of the last battle. Bumblebee is on permanent assignment as Sam's personal guard." The five just looked completely baffled by this, though Red Alert had already come to terms with the strange arrangement regarding the human boy named "Sam". Perceptor sent Wheeljack an inquiring look, but Wheeljack just shook his head.

"Wheeljack," Optimus gave another long-suffering sigh. "I understand that you are all confused, but everything will make sense in due time." The others gave him a doubtful stare. Optimus knew that it was very hard for them all to just accept that a strange alien on another planet was basically their savior, but he knew that once Sam was living at the base full time after he graduated from school, then they would all see just how truly remarkable the boy really was. "Trust me," he tried once more.

They still all looked very uneasy but it was the most un-expecting mech that stepped forwards and spoke. "I can't tell you what the others are all thinking," Sideswipe said with determination. "By the pits, half the time I can't tell what my own twin brother is thinking-" Sunny did not look impressed but did seem to understand where his brother and husband was going and he moved to stand next to the red Lamborghini. "But he saved Sunny's life when even the best medic of all of Cybertron was in fear of losing him."

"Suck up," Ratchet muttered. Sideswipe just grinned cheekily as Sunny mirrored the expression.

"If Bumblebee were not already assigned the position I would gladly take it up upon myself," Sideswipe finished.

Sunstreaker gave his brother a shove. "It's me who owes the human the life debt, so it will be I who will watch him."

"**No, I nearly lost you and you're the most important person to me in the whole of the uncharted universe**," Sides insisted. A devilish smirked soon appeared on his face. "**_Despite_ the salmon**."

Sunny stared at his twin in such awe that Sides' barely had a chance to brace himself before the yellow Lamborghini engulfed the other mech in a steel bar-bending hug. "**Sideswipe! You just say the sweetest things**!" Sunny cried. Sides just barely managed to get out a surprised squawk.

Optimus tilted his head in puzzlement as he glanced over at Ratchet. "Okay, I'm not quite sure how a fish worked itself into that conversation but that was rather touching." Optimus decided to ignore the gagging sounds that Ironhide was making behind him. Both twins and even Red and Inferno were sending halfhearted glares at the top kick but Optimus waved them off. "Trust me, you'll get your dues later," he told them.

The others looked perplexed while Ratchet tried to hide a smirk as Optimus finally stood. "Are we leaving?" Ratchet asked and Optimus nodded the affirmative before he glanced back at Wheeljack and Inferno.

"Can I trust that you can keep these two under control?" he asked jerking a thumb to the right.

Wheeljack, though you couldn't tell, was smirking behind his faceplate while Inferno was grinning openly. "Oh sure, I think we can handle the air," Wheeljack said confidently.

"Huh?" Optimus turned surprised to find only empty air beside him, the twins already gone. The big rig groaned. "Do I even want to know what they're doing?" he muttered.

Inferno smirked at him. "Considering that they're Aligned? Probably not."

"Oh Primus, my audio sensors!" Ironhide moaned as he began heading out of the building. "Optimus, can we go now?"

"Primus yes!" Optimus said as he turned and started heading towards the door. "Good luck with the fuel!" he called over his shoulder. "Red! You're in charge!"

Dual cries of "WHAT?" followed the three snickering mechs out the door.

* * *

"-_Primus this feels good_!-" Ironhide said over the radio as the three trucks flew down the road. "-_For once, we're not rushing to get anywhere._-"

"-_Well don't get too relaxed,_-" Optimus' voice spoke up. "-_I want us all to be on alert in case something happens._-"

Ratchet's sigh was clearly audible as the ambulance pulled even with the big rig. "-_Oh honestly Optimus,_-" Ratchet chide. "-_I'm sure that there's a perfectly good explanation on how Bumblebee got caught.-_"

"-_That's not what's worrying me,_-" Optimus muttered as they turned towards the city limits.

"-_Really_?-" Ironhide sounded surprised. "-_Then what is_?-"

"-_I want to know just why it was that he didn't contact us as soon as it happened_!-" Optimus growled. "-_Why was it that we had to hear it from Keller_?-"

Ironhide and Ratchet were both surprised by the hurt tone they could hear in Optimus' voice. With a quick glance at the top kick brining up the rear, Ratchet pulled up next to Optimus once again. "-_Now Optimus, I'm sure that Bumblebee had a very good reason not to contact us about him being discovered._-"

"-_I know,_-" Optimus sighed. "-_I just tend to worry about him a lot._-"

Ironhide chuckled. "-_Considering that he's the only 'baby' of the group, that's not surprising._-"

Ratchet laughed as well before he addressed Optimus. "-_I think we all worry about him the most, though you have to admit being on this planet has done wonders for his self esteem._-"

"-_Thank Primus,_-" Optimus sighed. "-_Ratchet, I'm serious. As soon as everything calms down, I am _going_ on that vacation_!-"

Ratchet chuckled. "-_I'll help you pack myself._-"

"-_What vacation_?-" Ironhide's voice was confused. "-_Are we getting a vacation_?-" Optimus and Ratchet just chuckled as they fell into line as they reached the first major city street. "-_Hey! You didn't answer me, do we get a vacation_?-"

* * *

"They're not here," Ironhide later said aloud as he turned and pulled up into the driveway being the only one who could actually fit in the small strip of black top.

There was a chuckle behind him as Ratchet parked next to the curb across the street. "Yes 'Hide, we can see that." If Ironhide could have, he would have turned to glare at the still snickering medic. As it was, he simply growled.

"Will both of you please, quiet down." Optimus' voice was almost borderline pleading. "I think I'm beginning to develop what those humans call a headache."

"That's a physical impossibility," Ratchet told him gently.

"I just know how I feel," Optimus sighed and the three trucks just sat there for a while in the sun to wait for Bumblebee's return.

"What is going on out here?"

Everyone turned surprised to see Judy standing on the porch steeps, her bat in hand as she came down the steps and stopped by Ironhide. "Did something happen?" Judy asked, worry evident in her voice. "Is anyone injured? Or maybe you found out something? About Starscream?"

There was a huff from Ironhide. "Oh we found out something alright," he muttered.

Judy looked at the top kick before glancing down at the large big rig parked at the end of her drive. "Ah, well I was speaking to Secretary Keller," Optimus explained, "and he mentioned something that was rather… unsettling regarding Bumblebee."

Judy looked back and forth at the three assorted vehicles. "Really?" she asked surprised. "And what did Secretary Keller say exactly?"

Optimus waited, unsure just how much that Judy knew. Finally he decided that Judy had just as much right to know as he himself did. "He said that Sam's young friend Mr. Lancaster had discovered 'Bee's true identity."

Judy blinked, her bat lowering in surprise. "Oh…" she murmured taking a small step away from where she had been leaning against the garage. "You heard about that…"

"Yes, we did, though Keller left out the details."

"Well we can just ask him ourselves," Ratchet called out from behind them. "Because he's here." Judy turned to see the familiar yellow Camaro slowly creeping down the street towards the house. Clearly, they were worried about what exactly the three Autobots were doing there.

"Great, because I would _love_ to hear this explanation." Ironhide chuckled.

"Not as much as I do," Optimus muttered as the smaller Autobot finally came upon the house.

They all watched as 'Bee came to a stop at the end of the driveway and Sam and his friends all climbed out. Sam instantly looked at the three trucks before turning towards his mother. "Um, hey Mom. What's with the trucks?"

"Can it kid, we know!" Ironhide suddenly said causing Miles to jump and take a step closer to Mikaela.

Sam instantly turned to his mother, panic etched all over his face. Judy gave a quick shake of her head however and took another step away from the garage. Sam was puzzled now as he turned back to the three trucks. "Um, what?"

"Optimus," 'Bee whispered as he rolled forward towards the flame covered truck. "I don't understand. Why are you here?"

"Well, I got some rather disturbing news this morning…" Optimus stated aloud, ensuring that everyone could hear him. 'Bee shifted on his tires slightly as he heard the dark ominous tone in his leader's voice.

"Um… news?" Sam asked, wondering what in the world could have happened. Ironhide parked in front of the garage had Sam nervous but since the garage was still _standing_ could only mean one of two things; either Ironhide had no knowledge of Barricade's presence, or Barricade had run off again. Sam shot Mikaela a glance and but the girl was frowning at the garage. Judy managed to catch the girl's eye and waved her back slightly, herself taking another step away from the building and closer to the top kick. Sam could see his mother's back was ramrod straight, a sign that she wanted to move but was forcing herself from doing so.

Mikaela seemed to understand the hidden message and instantly turned away from looking at the garage and pointedly keeping her gaze on Sam and the two Autobots at the end of the drive. Her eyes caught Sam's and she gave him a small nod. Sam's eyes darted automatically towards the garage before he forced himself from looking away. '_Barricade must be in there,_' he realized as he gave 'Bee's hood a small pat.

'Bee understood the message as well and turned his focus back to his leader. '_If Barricade is still here, then he must have turned off all of his non-vital systems and have all his systems on standby…_' Bumblebee mentally frowned at this thought. He wasn't the most knowledgeable of the Autobots, but there was a lot that you had to learn out of necessity on the battlefield. He knew that though Barricade liked to put up a front, it was just that- a front. 'Bee hoped that Barricade didn't put himself into too much danger by turning off his systems.

All this thinking and subtle gestures went on in a matter of seconds, so thankfully the three older Autobots never noticed anything. It probably had to do with the fact that they were all focused on Miles who was standing slightly behind Mikaela staring at them in complete wonder. "Greetings Mr. Lancaster," Optimus' voice shook the conspirators out of their thoughts. Miles jumped at being addressed and glanced fearfully at Sam who looked back at him just as surprised. "I understand you formally met Bumblebee."

"Uh, Optimus?" 'Bee said tentatively.

There was a long-suffering sigh from the big rig. "Dare I ask how this happened?"

"Um…" Sam shifted on his feet nervously as Mikaela took a step back from Miles. Miles however, tried to follow the girl and stay behind her as protection.

"Perhaps we shouldn't speak of it here," Ratchet muttered as he noticed some fluttering of the window curtains of this house he was parked in front of. Amazingly enough, the Autobots never noticed the look of pure relief between the humans and Bumblebee. "Perhaps somewhere more private?"

"Indeed," Optimus agreed. "Perhaps we could go to the Look Out?"

"Er, they might not be the best of ideas right now," Mikaela stated. "School just ended so there should be some kids heading up there right now."

"Hmm, well then where should we go?" Ironhide asked.

"Maybe we could go to the coast?" Bumblebee suggested.

"That would probably be the best," Ratchet agreed.

"Yes…" Optimus drawled and 'Bee could practically feel the subtle threat in the tone. He was in trouble. On the other hand, they knew nothing of Barricade's presence… yet.

Judy came down the driveway and glanced at the little house across the street. "I think it would be best if each of us took a vehicle," she stated in a rather loud voice to ensure it carried.

Sam nodded and moved over towards his friends while Judy set her bat down against the garage and moved around to the driver's side of the Top Kick. "Hello 'Hide," she said as she climbed in.

"Oh, uh. Hello Judy," he mumbled in response. Ironhide was usually a people person but Judy just had the "parent vibe" that always made the old veteran warrior feel like a newly made sparkling. "How are you?" he asked.

"Good, thank you," she smiled. "Have you spoken to Captain Lennox lately?" she asked, surprising the black truck.

"Oh, uh... Saw him last week," 'Hide replied, a little confused.

Judy smiled softly and gave the steering wheel a soft pat as she watched Sam walking over to the big rig. "That's nice," she smiled. They were silent for a while before as they waited for Ratchet and Mikaela. "Ironhide I would like to ask you a favor," Judy suddenly spoke up.

"A favor?" Ironhide asked confused. '_Oh Primus, what now_?' he wondered.

Judy smiled again as she looked at Optimus where her son was situated. "Just look out for Sam," she finally said.

"Huh?" Ironhide was shocked at the request. "But he already has Bumblebee as his guardian," he stated confused. "And you know that all of us would protect Sam from any and all danger. You can believe in that. We won't let any Decepticon scum get to him."

Judy snickered slightly as she couldn't help but glance in the rearview mirror back at the garage. '_If only you knew,_' she thought. Aloud she said, "I simply mean that if Sam ever has something to talk about, that you'll listen."

Ironhide was still completely confused but decided to just go along with what she was saying. "Well, I'm usually not the best at listening but I will try," he told her.

Judy smiled. "That's all I ask."

"Plus, if I don't understand anything, I'll just ask Will," Ironhide continued cheerfully. Judy began laughing hysterically at the perky statement and wondered if the truck knew just how obvious he was. As it was, Ironhide was completely clueless to why Judy had busted out laughing. "What'd I say?"

Sam, while his mother had been speaking to Ironhide had turned to his friends. "Um, Miles if you would like you can go with 'Bee. I'll try and talk to Optimus before we get to the coast."

Miles nearly fell over with relief at the announcement. "Thanks."

Sam nodded and turned to speak to Mikaela only to find the girl already gone and crossing the street to where Ratchet was parked. With a small smile, Sam made sure his friend was situated within his guardian before he finally turned and after a moment of collecting himself, made his way towards Optimus. "Hi," he said as he climbed up into the cab.

"Hello yourself," Optimus replied as they all waited for Ratchet to pull out first and turn around, since he was currently facing the opposite direction as he had been parked at the opposing curb. "So how have you been doing?"

"Been pretty good," Sam replied a bit surprised at the small talk.

"That's good. We haven't really seen you in a while."

"Oh well, you know how it is with school and everything. Busy, busy," Sam gave a nervous chuckle, a little unsure at where Optimus was going with this as the truck finally started up.

"We've been missing you at the base," Optimus continued.

Sam shifted in confusion. "Um, I'm sorry about that," he muttered before falling silent.

Optimus was also quiet for a while. He was actually quite grateful that Sam was riding with him. It almost seems that after Red Alert arrived, he no longer got to really speak to the boy. "Sam," Optimus began a little unsure how to ask this question. "Are you perhaps nervous around the others?"

Sam jerked up in surprise. "Nervous?" he asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since the others started arriving, we just haven't seen you that often."

Sam frowned again as he turned to watch the city scenery fly by. He couldn't really tell Optimus the truth. That it was because they were constantly worried about Barricade that they hadn't really left him alone. 'Bee for some reason didn't like the idea of leaving the 'Con alone even after he had admitted to Sam that he had slightly begun to trust the Mustang. "Well, you haven't seen your comrades in a long time right?" Sam finally said. "I just thought that it would be awkward with me constantly around. Especially with the others trying to adjust from going from a full scale war to basically peace."

Optimus sighed in understanding. "We can only hope it lasts," he muttered.

Sam glanced at the steering wheel puzzled. "What do you mean?" he asked him.

"Starscream," Optimus said glumly. "While he did retreat, I know he hasn't given up the idea of destroying all the Autobots and ruling the Decepticons himself."

"But you're unsure if the other Decepticons would follow him right? I mean Barricade said-" Sam instantly bit his tongue, cursing silently that he had even mentioned the Decepticons name. To be honest, it had become rather commonplace at his house to say Barricade's name, especially since said 'Con lived in the garage.

"Yes, I remember," Optimus muttered and Sam instantly sank down into the seat. "Though Starscream isn't apparently well liked amongst the other Decepticons, unfortunately Megatron did appoint him as one of his commanders."

"But why is he so set on fighting with you?" Sam asked puzzled. "Megatron is dead and you said with the All Spark gone-" Sam swallowed heavily but continued on. "With the All Spark gone, you couldn't rebuild Cybertron."

Optimus sighed. "No one really knows," he muttered. "He's always been the harshest Decepticon on the battlefield; even more than Megatron."

"But why?" Sam asked again.

"We honestly don't know," Optimus told him. "It's almost as if he had made it his own personal mission to see all of the Autobots destroyed. The question now becomes, will the others follow him?"

* * *

"The million dollar question," Barricade muttered as he listened in to the conversation over the watch. Barricade had never before been so thankful as when he finally heard the four Autobots leaving the premises. That he was not discovered just had to be a miracle. Especially since Ironhide had been present.

He knew that he would have to reveal himself once again to the Autobots at some point; there was absolutely no question about that… just not this soon. He had to speak to Optimus about what he knew of the inner working of the Decepticons and more importantly what he knew about Starscream, limited though it was. He didn't expect to be welcomed into the Autobot faction and truthfully, that was all right with him. He would give Optimus the information and leaving very willingly.

While he hoped that he would be able to stay with the Autobots at least until they had finally defeated Starscream once and for all, he knew that he had to be more realistic. No. Once he spoke to Optimus he was off on the road; that was most certain. He would stay close to the city for the battle he knew would eventually come once Starscream got the other Decepticons organized but after that, well, who knew where he might end up?

Barricade turned his attention back to the radio turned watch as the others started speaking again, so when the garage door suddenly flew open he nearly backed through the rear wall in complete shock. There was a dark silhouette standing in the late afternoon sunlight and Barricade stared in surprise at Ron Witwicky. "Judy around?" the man asked.

Barricade just stared back momentarily stunned at the man. "Are you talking to me?" he finally asked.

"Well of course you," Ron muttered as he turned to move to where Barricade now saw he had his car. Flipping up the trunk, Ron pulled out three bags of what was labeled dirt.

Barricade was perplexed. "Why buy dirt?" he asked. "You already have dirt in your yard."

"No, no," Ron grinned. "This is _special_ dirt."

Barricade watched as Ron stacked them under his tool table. "Okay, if you say so…" There was a long pause before the mustang spoke up once more. "Aren't you a little early getting home today? Especially since you left rather late this morning."

Ron just started muttering under his breath and Barricade couldn't help but chuckle as he sat back and activated the radio once again as he finally heard the Autobots reach the coast.


	34. Introductions and Integrations

Chapter 34: Introductions and Integrations

When the Autobots reached a rather secluded rest stop on one of the cliffs overlooking the ocean, Miles almost didn't want to get out of Bumblebee as he looked at the three trucks apprehensively. While he had managed to get use to both Barricade and Bumblebee, from what Sam had told him, these were older and higher-ranking Autobots that were now transforming and waiting for him to emerge. "What do I say to them?" he whispered to 'Bee.

"Just say 'nice to meet you' and then let them do all the talking," 'Bee told him as he swung open his door for the boy. "Optimus sometimes never stops."

Miles was still a little nervous but nodded nonetheless as he unclasped his seat belt and took a step outside. He stared up at the other three in complete wonder as he took in the different looks of their original forms. The first thing that came to his mind was just simply '_tall_'. He had only seen Bumblebee in his other form and had only been for a few moments, so it was quite impressive to see these giant alien robots up close. The few images he had seen on the web before they were deleted were usually blurry. So impressed by the sight of them, it took a while for Miles to finally realize that the three were all staring right back at him.

With a small flush, Miles backed slightly to lean against Bumblebee who had yet to transform himself. Sam quickly walked over to him and Mikaela did the same, taking one of his arms and patting it comfortably as they all turned towards Optimus to wait for what he had to say. None of them had really discussed how they were going to explain how Miles learned the secret of the Autobots. They had been more concerned with keeping Barricade a secret, so none of them quite knew where to begin; they waited for Optimus to finally break the silence.

Optimus sighed as he looked down at the three humans waiting apprehensively for him to say something. The fact that 'Bee had yet to transform showed just how nervous the young 'Bot was. Clearly 'Bee didn't want to face him just yet. Shaking his head, Optimus turned back to the children before he glanced over to where Judy was leaning back against the guardrail, watching the proceedings intently. She lifted an eyebrow and simply waited; apparently the woman thought this was their problem and wasn't about to interfere. Smart woman. Now if only Ironhide could follow her example.

"What were you thinking?" Ironhide bellowed. "I understand that Miles is Sam's friend but we have to think of our survival first and foremost on this planet! Of all the crosswired mistakes…"

"Ironhide, shut up!" Ratchet growled. "Let them try to explain before you go shooting off at the mouth."

Ironhide snarled but turned to Optimus instead. "Well? You agree with me right?"

"I don't agree with anyone just yet," Optimus announced. "Let's just hear what they have to say first." Turning back to the others, he looked down at 'Bee, "'Bee, you can't stay in car mode forever," he drawled and the yellow car sighed as he backed a little ways away from the three humans and with a few clanking sounds, transformed into his mech form.

Miles turned to stare up at the now taller 'Bee and the yellow mech tried to give him an encouraging smile, but the boy could tell it was rather forced. 'Bee turned back to the other Autobots. "I'm sorry that we didn't tell you sooner about the breech in security," he said as calmly as possible.

Ironhide snorted. "A little late, don't you think?" he snarled.

"'Hide, to quote Ratchet, 'shut up'," Optimus shot at him. Ironhide gasped in surprise at the command but didn't say anything more as Judy began chuckling. Turning back to Bumblebee, he glanced back down at the humans. "Just tell me that it wasn't Starscream," he finally asked apprehensively.

The whole group jerked in shock. "Starscream?" Sam called up. "Where did you get that?" Bumblebee just stared at his leader surprised and watched as the stiffness he hadn't even noticed seem to flow out of Optimus.

"We were worried that perhaps the way Miles found out was because Starscream attacked and you had to defend yourself," Ratchet explained as he stepped forward. "As you are all functional however, clearly this was not the case."

"I would say not!" 'Bee turned to Optimus, a little hurt. "You honestly though I wouldn't contact you if we saw Starscream?"

"Well, if you were injured and couldn't contact us, I would understand but," and here he glance back down at Sam before he turned a rather harsh glare at 'Bee, "considering past incidences, I was unsure."

Both 'Bee and Sam shifted guiltily while the other two Autobots glanced at Optimus a little confused. "What?" Ratchet asked as he looked over once more at the youngest Autobot who was staring down at the cliff's edge as if he would love nothing more in the world than to go over it.

"Nothing," Optimus told the medic. "Right now I would like to hear what 'Bee has to say regarding Miles discovery of him."

"I would like to know how Keller knew before us!" Ironhide called out from where he was sitting at the edge of the small clearing.

The other two glared at him before Optimus turned back to 'Bee and glanced back at Miles. "Hello," he said gently. "My name is Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, but you can just call me Optimus. This is my medical officer, Ratchet."

The other yellow mech in the group just smiled and waved at the boy, now knowing after being on earth for a few months how rather tactless his last introduction with the humans had been. "Nice to meet you," he said instead.

Miles hesitantly waved back at the 'Bot. "Um, you too."

"And this is my chief weapons specialist Ironhide, _and no cannons_!" Optimus shouted this last bit of the sentence as it looked as if Ironhide was going to repeat his earlier scenario from the alley where they had first met Sam and Mikaela.

Ironhide nearly pouted but refrained from whipping out his cannons and stating the old Dirty Harry line. Instead he too just gave a short wave and a quick "hello" to the boy.

"Uh, hi," Miles waved again.

Optimus smiled back down at the boy, trying to look as unintimidating as he could as he towered over the human. With a final smile, he turned back towards Bumblebee who was trying his best to look as inconspicuous as possible. "Well?" he asked.

'Bee glanced down at Sam who gave him a rather helpless look in return. They both felt a large lump of guilt eating at them for having to lie to their friend and, in 'Bee's case, almost caretaker and leader, but they couldn't very well tell the truth. It was bad enough that they hadn't told him about Miles learning about 'Bee, but if they learned that Trent had seen 'Bee in 'Bot mode as well… yeah, that wouldn't be a good thing. Especially with Ironhide around considering the time they had run into the jock when he and 'Bee had gone out with Will and the Top Kick once before.

After a rather long stretch of silence, 'Bee finally turned to speak when all of a sudden, Miles himself spoke up. "Um, excuse me sir?" All of the three older mechs turned to look down at the boy and he gulped a little in nervousness. "I'm afraid it was my fault."

The three mechs looked at one another surprised by the admission and Optimus turned back to the boy. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Miles shifted from foot to foot, something that Sam and Judy instantly recognized as a movement that Miles only did when he was desperately trying to think up a lie, but the Autobots didn't know this. Sam glanced at Mikaela with a small, worried look. Miles was never the best of fibbers and usually was always tripped up easily in the lies he came up with as people questioned him. That Miles spoke up worried Sam but there was nothing he could do now. He only prayed that Miles didn't get flustered and accidentally mention Barricade. After Optimus had basically ordered he and 'Bee to not get in contact with the Decepticon, that was the last thing they needed.

"Um, well you see…" Miles trailed off as he swallowed nervously; this was rather intimidating, speaking to these large creatures. '_How am I going to pull_ this _off_?' he thought nervously. He knew that these were 'Bee's friends and yet they couldn't know anything about Barricade living in Sam's garage. But how did he explain how he found out about 'Bee without mentioning the 'Con? '_Well, when in doubt tell at least part of the truth_,' he finally thought before he turned back to the waiting Autobots. "Well, Sam has been acting weird ever since he got his car and it's just that I was getting worried about him and all because he never spent any time with me. I mean," he paused here to glance over at Mikaela and Sam who both gave him encouraging smiles. "I understood when he was dating Mikaela but when he continued to avoid me even _after_ they broke up well," he shrugged.

"You figured out that something else had to be going on," Ratchet supplied for him.

Miles nodded, thankful that they were not only following him but seemed to be buying into his act. "Exactly!" he said. "So one night I decided to just follow him, you know to see what it was that he was up too and when I found him at Look Out point with this giant yellow robot I kind of panicked and um… fainted." Miles face blushed crimson at this and he dug his toe into the dirt.

Optimus chuckled softly at this. "Understandable considering," he told the boy.

"What's 'fainting'?" Ironhide whispered loudly to Ratchet.

"I'll tell you later," the medic hissed back.

Everyone else chuckled at this, though both Sam and 'Bee sounded a little strained. Optimus turned back to Sam. "So how did you end up explaining it?"

Sam shrugged as he glanced over at Miles. "Well, after he had seen 'Bee I really saw no point in lying to him anymore. I just went ahead and told him the whole truth."

"The whole truth?" Optimus asked surprised and a little worried now at this point.

Sam nodded. "Yes, the _whole_ truth, including how all of our current electronics were invented by reverse-engineering a frozen Megatron as well as what _really_ happened in Mission City."

"I see," Optimus murmured as he looked back at Miles. "And you were okay with this?" he asked the boy.

Miles shrugged again. "Well, I was a little upset at first but after Lieutenant Epps explained it in less complicated terms-"

"Wait! Hold up! Stop everything!" Ironhide suddenly shouted. "_Epps_ knows you know?" he demanded. "What about Will? Er, Lennox?"

Miles glanced back at Sam fearful that he had let something slip, but Sam shook his head. "They would have found out anyway," Sam whispered so Miles turned back to the rather gruff Ironhide and nodded his head in affirmation.

"WHAT?" Ironhide bellowed and all four humans had to cover their ears. "He was at the base only a few days ago and he said nothing!" he whirled to Ratchet. "Why didn't he say anything? I mean, I understand why he might not have told you," and he gestured to Optimus. "But to not tell _me_?"

Ratchet shook his head as he gave his friend a heavy pat on the shoulder. "Crushing when you're the one left out of the loop isn't it?" he chuckled. "But that's another part of having a relationship…"

"Yeah," Ironhide muttered. "Wait? What? What are you talking about? I keep stuff from Inferno all the time and he's my best friend, but I don't keep potentially major secrets from him."

Ratchet sighed as he shot a helpless look to Optimus. "I tried." Optimus nodded understandingly while everyone else just looked rather confused.

"Huh?" Ironhide looked back and forth at his friends. "What are you two babbling about now?"

Optimus chuckled. "When you're ready, we'll let you know."

Ironhide just looked gob smacked. "What? Tell me now!" he whined petulantly.

Most everyone just began laughing hysterically but Sam and 'Bee were looking at each other more relieved than they thought it would be possible. Sam was never so grateful that Miles had been able to pull off a lie so well. Thankfully there had been no slip about Barricade either. Sam and 'Bee knew that sooner rather than later they were going to have to tell Optimus about Barricade's presence in Sam's garage, but that would have to wait until everything calmed down at the Autobot base and when they were able to speak to Optimus alone.

As it was, they still had time considering the others were still trying to update the old military base and were still in the process of contacting the others… speaking of which. "So, how are things going on at the base?" 'Bee turned to ask his friend. "Is everyone settling in? How are the twins doing? Were there any complications with Sunny after that?"

Ironhide snorted. "There are always complications where the twins are concerned."

"True," Optimus agreed. "But for the most part, everyone seems to be adjusting fine."

"Well, mostly," Ratchet muttered, remembering the small whispers and hushed conversations the others had been having that seemed to be mysteriously over whenever one of them caught a glance of him looking their way.

"What?" 'Bee said worriedly. "Did something happen?"

"Hmm?" Ratchet turned back to the youngster surprised as he was pulled out of his musing. "Oh, nothing important."

'Bee was still confused but let it go and put the soft statement under his file labeled "Strange Adult Muttering" and promptly forgot about it. Optimus gave his medic a searching glance as well but refrained from saying anything either, instead turning back to Bumblebee with a large smile. "While we're on the subject I have something to tell you."

Bumblebee turned to Optimus curiously as he saw the rather large grin on his leaders face. "Oh? What is it?"

"Oh! Let me tell him!" Ironhide said excitedly.

Unfortunately for him, Ratchet beat him to it. "We heard from Prowl!" Ratchet exclaimed ecstatically.

Ironhide promptly deflated. "Damn it Ratchet, I wanted to be able to tell _someone_!" Ratchet simply grinned back at him smugly.

Bumblebee meanwhile was having Spark Failure. "What?" he cried. He glanced at Sam who showed the same surprise he was sure he was wearing on his own features before turning to Optimus to see if it was true. "So soon? I thought that they were farther away than this. And I thought the transmitter was down. How did you get in touch with him?"

Optimus shrugged, though his grin had gotten wider. Though how this was possible, Sam was unsure. "Luck."

"Luck?" the humans repeated, confused.

"Yup," Ratchet agreed. "Mostly just through luck. Wheeljack was testing a new fuel combination and when the transmitter came online, there was Prowl's voice on the other end. It was quite a shock, I can tell you."

"It was quite a shock that the thing just didn't up and explode!" Ironhide chuckled. Ratchet jabbed him in the side with his elbow.

"Well this is wonderful news!" Judy cried, startling everyone. She had been so quiet during Miles explanation that most of them had forgotten that she was even there. "You'll be able to see your friends again!"

"Yes, we're all very grateful that we are able to reunite so quickly," Optimus smiled at her. "We can only hope that we have such luck when trying to contact the others."

"Others?" Mikaela repeated. "There are more of you out there?"

The four Autobots all nodded. "There were at least a half dozen teams of five that were split up searching for Energon, and that isn't including the few groups that had gone after the Decepticons. I would say about a hundred or so of us, not including however many Decepticons that survived." Ratchet explained.

"I just hope that no one else ends up dying in recent Earth months or before we manage to contact them," Optimus said suddenly seriously.

Judy blinked surprise as she thought. "Wow," she murmured. "I just hope we have a wide enough range of different cars for them to imitate."

The four Autobots chuckled. "I think that would be the last of our worries," Optimus chuckled.

Judy shrugged. "Just thinking aloud," she told him teasingly.

Optimus shook his head in disbelief as Bumblebee posed his next question. "So what did Prowl have to say?" he asked excitedly. "I mean, who did he talk to?"

Optimus shrugged and jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards Ratchet. "He was the one in the hanger while Wheeljack was working on the transmitter. I just know what he told me. Which wasn't much…"

"There was nothing to say," Ratchet protested. "He was trying to contact us when the transmitter activated. After that, Wheeljack just barely managed to send out the Earth's quadrants before the connection went dead."

"So once again, we have no idea where they are, which direction they're coming in and how long it's going to take them to get here," 'Bee said sourly.

"That's pretty much the gist of it," Ironhide affirmed. Bumblebee just groaned.

"I have Wheeljack working on making more of that fuel mixture to see if we can't get a hold of them again later today before the planet faces the opposite direction. If not, we'll just have to try again tomorrow."

Sam glanced up at his guardian and instantly could tell that 'Bee desperately wanted to go back with them to the base. Sam struggled for a moment. While he knew 'Bee would like nothing better than to go back with his friends, he also knew just how seriously he took his appointed duty to protect Sam, and with a rather bored Decepticon in the garage he _also _knew that 'Bee would be hesitant to leave him alone even though they had gotten to know Barricade in the past few months he had been camping out in his parents garage. While the four Autobots were discussing the likelihood of contacting the others by the end of the day, Sam had sneaked back over to Mikaela. "Just how damaged is that toaster?" he asked her.

Mikaela and Miles both turned away from listening to the Autobots talking and just _stared_ at Sam. "What?" Mikaela asked him.

"You know," he made a small "come on" gesture with his hands. "The toaster that kept burning everything to a crisp. Just how damaged is it?"

Mikaela continued to give him a "what the hell?" look before realization suddenly dawned in her eyes. "Oh! The _toaster_! Oh yeah! That actually isn't that bad. Just some parts that I need to reorder for it."

"Are you in need of a toaster?" The three humans jumped as Ratchet wandered over. "Because we have an extra one if you do."

"Oh uh," Mikaela glanced at the boys. "No, thank you. I like my toaster." Ratchet smiled before going back to the conversation.

"Why do they have a toaster?" Miles whispered.

"One of the mysteries of the world," Sam shrugged as his mother wandered over.

"Sam, we really should be getting home now," she said as she looked over the cliff at the sight of the sun beginning to set.

"Mmm," Sam nodded as the Autobots ended their conversation having overheard her. "'Bee, why don't you just drop us off then you can head out with them to the base."

"What?" 'Bee stared down at his charge. "But I have to stay with you!"

Sam smiled at him. "I think I can take care of myself," he insisted. "Besides, I know you really want to go. You haven't even visited with Sunny or the others…"

"Yeah!" Ironhide grinned. "You haven't even tried out our new gun range!"

"But what about Starscream?" 'Bee protested. "We don't know when he might try and attack!"

"But my location has been deleted from any web sites or any databases. Keller saw to it, you know that. So I should be fine," Sam insisted.

"Yeah, I doubt that Starscream would attack anytime soon." Mikaela put in.

"But… but what about the… toaster?" 'Bee finally said.

The three older Autobots glanced at one another confused. "Um, is toast that important to humans?" Optimus asked.

"Oh vital," Judy agreed. "Toast is part of a healthy breakfast don't you know."

"Um…"

"I think we can survive without toast for a few day," Sam chuckled.

'Bee still did not look convinced and he glanced at Optimus apprehensively. "I think it would be good for you to come out and see everyone," Optimus agreed.

Bumblebee hesitated for another moment before he gave a small nod and looked back at Sam a little hurt. He knew that Sam was just trying to do the right thing, but he still wasn't sure just how well Barricade would behave if he was alone with Sam. Sam was the one who killed Megatron, which was why 'Bee tried to ensure that Sam was never alone with him. If he went to the base… "Why don't you come with us?" he asked. "You really haven't gotten to know the others either."

"Oh," Sam turned to look at his mother but surprisingly it was Mikaela who frowned at him. "Book report," she growled. "We have a book report due _tomorrow_!"

Sam cringed. There was no book report but he knew that Mikaela wanted to try and weld some of those hanging frames on Barricade's undercarriage. She was going to do it today but with the appearance of the three Autobots that had been put aside. "Oh, yeah," he muttered before turning back to Bumblebee. "Forgot about that."

'Bee frowned at Mikaela but nodded. "Don't worry, I know school is important to your culture."

"Perhaps you could visit this weekend," Optimus suggested as he looked over at Judy who nodded.

"You have your vacation next week right?" she turned to Sam. "You could stay at the base from Friday to Wednesday. We're going to your father's parents early Thursday morning." Sam tried to keep himself from cringing and thankfully his mother didn't really notice. There were really no cousins his age, most of them really young or much older than him with their own kids.

"Well then, that's perfect. You can meet everyone then," Optimus smiled.

"Do you really think Prowl and the others would be here by then?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus shrugged. "I've pretty much given up trying to figure things like that out. It never happens like how we plan anyway."

"Ain't it the truth!" Ironhide laughed.

"Well, you were out a long time."

Bumblebee looked up as Barricade poked his front bumper out of the garage door he had opened after he realized that 'Bee had returned alone. "Only for a moment," Bumblebee replied tersely. Barricade instantly recognized the tone and chuckled darkly. 'Bee glared at him.

Judy looked at the two cars and frowned before turning back to the kids. "Come on you guys, I'll dig out my own set of keys and take you two home." Miles and Mikaela obviously didn't want to leave and miss what looked like to be an interesting conversation but Judy gave them a sharp look at the two who slinked off to her small sedan.

Sam glanced at her car before turning back to his mother. "Why did you have Barricade drive you this morning when you have your own car? Barricade is injured and isn't supposed to be moving around. Mikaela told you that."

"I didn't take him racing," Judy rolled her eyes. "And if you had to pay your own gas, you would insist that he drive you too!" Sam sighed as Judy retrieved her keys and he said goodbye to his friends before his mother pulled out to drive his friends home.

"Your mother's a very strong individual," Barricade suddenly said, startling the boy.

Sam gave the Mustang a smile. "Yeah, I know."

"Indeed," 'Bee drawled. "I only hope they will still be here when I get back."

"Oh that did it!" Barricade suddenly snapped, finally becoming completely fed up with 'Bee's constant remarks. "I have had it! I'm sick of having to hide all the time! I'm sick of having to put up with all the quips, the sly remarks, the innuendos, and the all out hostility! If you want me gone, just _say so_!" Sam and 'Bee stared at the Mustang, completely shocked at the sudden outburst and Sam turned towards 'Bee apprehensively. 'Bee said nothing for a long time and Barricade took the long silence as an affirmative. "Fine then," Barricade started pulling out and moving down the drive. "Nice seeing you again Ladiesman217."

Barricade froze as 'Bee's passenger door suddenly swung open, blocking his path. "**You swear that you will not betray him to Starscream**?" 'Bee asked with all seriousness. Sam was puzzled as he watched the two cars, worried at what 'Bee was up to and how Barricade would respond to suddenly having his path blocked.

Barricade was quiet for a long moment, wondering what it was that 'Bee was trying to find out from him. Finally he decided to just let it out for the bug to hear. "**He destroyed Megatron at great risk to himself to save not only his own people, but ours as well. He has my utmost respect** **both as a human and as an honorary Warrior of Cybertron**."

'Bee was completely shocked to hear the last part of Barricades statement. There were only a few beings in the galaxy that were honored enough to be called a Warrior of Cybertron. Not even Optimus had ever mentioned giving Sam that title; even 'Bee himself had never considered to bestow that title to Sam. Yet this Decepticon, who fought against Sam and tried everything in his power to stop him, was humble enough to perceive him as one.

'Bee finally understood. "I have to go to the base," he said closing his door. "Prowl and the others might be arriving sooner than we thought. I leave Sam's protection in you er, tires."

Barricade heaved a sigh but stopped trying to leave. "What am I suppose to do if Starscream attacks? Honk?"

"Just make sure he's out of danger."

"**If it takes the last power of my Spark, he will be safe**."

'Bee couldn't even calculate the amount of relief he felt at hearing the 'Con say that. "Thank you."

"You know, I'm standing right here!" Both cars looked over at Sam who had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot irritably. "I can hear every word you say. I might not understand half of it, but I hear it."

The two cars just looked at him before Barricade said in a loud whisper. "He's the very image of his mother," the 'Con said in all seriousness. "I have never felt so sorry for a 'Bot in my entire existence as I do for you at this moment."

"HEY!" Sam cried outraged and actually stomped his foot as both Autobot and Decepticon laughed at the childish image he presented, but even Sam was having trouble keeping himself from laughing.

For the first time in centuries, neither one was on the opposite sides of a no longer raging war. They were just two Cybertronions sharing a laugh with their smaller human friend. It was a very good start indeed.


	35. A Waiting Game

Chapter 35: A Waiting Game

Starscream was not happy. Not one bit. While this was typically the case with him, today Starscream was particularly not happy. Though, Starscream didn't think anyone would be happy covered in hot, sticky black sludge. He glared at the smaller mech in pure loathing before turning back to the cement mixer that was still sputtering away.

"**Whoops**," Scrapper shook his head. "**It's still not right Mixmaster. Let's try using something else as a base compone-eep!**" Scrapper yelped as his arm was suddenly grabbed and he was whirled around to face a rather seething Starscream. Dark red optics narrowed in on him and Scrapper held up his arms to show no threat. "**It was an accident**!" he shouted. "**I swear**!"

The optics got darker, if at all possible. "**That is the seventh time that this particular **'**accident**'** had occurred**," he growled ominously.

"**Well what do you want me to say**?" Scrapper responded, trying his best to remain calm while in the grips of what was essentially a known madmech "**The planets natural elements are slagging unstable to begin with. Whenever Mixmaster tries to combine them**…" Scrapper managed to shrug while still in the jets grip. "**It's all a matter of finding the right combination**."

Starscream stared at the smaller mech for a long moment before he finally dropped the architect to the ground. "**Well you better figure it out soon. I would like a base sometime in the near future**."

Scrapper nodded as he backed up and closer to Mixmaster who had rolled nearer to the two as the argument had gone on. "**Will do sir**."

Starscream frowned but turned to head back to the other side of the quarry where a temporary headquarters had been set up in a small cave that Scavenger had dug out of the quarry wall. Scrapper and Mixmaster watched him go as Hook made his way towards the two, a rather perplexed look on his face. "**Please tell me that it really isn't taking you this long to come up with a suitable substance**," he told them. "**I know for a fact that you're better than this.**"

"**Oh no, we figured out the right combination ages ago,**" Mixmaster announced cheerfully.

Hook's look turned to one of amusement. "**Then you two are just doing this for fun**?" He snickered. "**He won't be happy when he finds out.**"

"**_If _he finds out… anyway it's his own fault**," Scrapper quipped. "**Every second day, we'll have the basic foundation laid out and he'll suddenly have a problem with the design. If he really wants the base actually _built_**…"

Hook just shook his head as he suddenly heard the peals of laughter erupting from the small dug out shelter. "**Well, Starscream doesn't look too happy**," he said as he watched Starscream trying to order the others to stop laughing. Apparently insubordination was the trend of the day.

"**Will you all just shut up**!" Starscream tried again as he began wiping off the sticky goo off his once shiny person. Runamuck fell to the ground and began rolling around as he laughed even harder. Starscream glared again. "I hate you all!"

Thundercracker actually managed to get his laughter somewhat under control as he glanced at his "leader" in suspicion. "**What are those strange words you keep repeating**? **It's so flat.**"

"**None of your business**!" Starscream shouted angrily as he glared at the black sticky goop. It wasn't coming off. Perhaps a quick flight to the ocean would get it off.

"**If we are to find the Autobots then I believe we should know**," Hook stated as he walked up to the group.

Starscream frowned at the surgeon but began grumbling under his breath nevertheless. Finally he turned back to the others and said in a clear voice. "**It's only one of this planets many languages. It's the main one of this 'country' we are currently in called English**."

"**Wait, how many languages are there**?" Skywarp questioned.

"**Do we have to learn all of them**?" Runabout also whined.

Starscream resisted the urge to scream. "**No, you don't have to,**" he sneered at the smaller Subaru Impreza. "**This planet is horrid enough without having to learn its multiple languages**."

Both Runamuck and Runabout sighed in relief as Thundercracker gave the other jet a long look. "**So how do we learn this… eng-lsih**?"

Starscream scowled. "**Am I supposed to do everything for you? This planet has a worldwide network called the World Wide Web**," he smirked. "**Clever creatures aren't they**?" he sneered sarcastically.

Thundercracker and Hook shared a look but most of the others had already gained that blank look whenever they were working on their systems and Runamuck had adapted this odd smile on his face. "**Wow, their pass codes suck,**" he announced as he started downloading.

Starscream shuddered slightly. "Why me?" he muttered.

"Why you what?" Skywarp suddenly asked in English.

Starscream frowned. "**Never mind**," he snarled. "**Hook. When will your team finally get their act together and have the base built**? **They should have had plenty of time before now**."

"**Well, this is a delicate process**," Hook stated calmly glancing out at the other mechs still standing around Mixmaster in his truck form. Hook gained a wicked grin. "**It will probably take us a few weeks at least**."

"What?" Starscream bellowed. "**What do you mean a week still**? **Why so long yet**?"

"**Well, do you want this to be built fast or right**?" Hook asked him before he turned to head out towards his companions.

Starscream twitched as he watched the other mech leave and turned to glare at the other four behind him. "**What are you looking at**?" he growled.

Thundercracker shrugged but didn't lose his smirk. "**Oh, nothing much.**" The two battle charger's instantly burst into snickers and Skywarp had a hand clamped over his mouth to try and stifle the laughter.

Starscream glared at them again but said nothing as he turned back to look out at the deserted quarry. It was the middle of the day and yet no humans were about. There had really been no signs of life save the occasional animal creature the poked its nose out of its den to look about the world. After one had startled Runamuck though and he had blown the little thing into smoldering scraps of something called "fur", not much had come near the deep crevice where the Decepticons were hiding.

With a snarl, Starscream looked around and wondered if he shouldn't do that flight to the ocean to get the rest of the dark slime off of him; _anything_ to get away from his so called teammates. With a sigh, he glanced again at the sky. '_Why me_? _Why do I have to be given idiots to work with_?'

The only thing that answered his silent question was the distant sound of jet engines and Starscream instantly groaned at the sound. How he _hated_ that mech… There were chuckles behind him and without turning around, Starscream instantly knew it was the other two of his assigned team. They found this to be one giant cosmic joke. If Misfire had _ever_ managed to finally graduate from the Decepticon military college, which he had failed more times than most Decepticons could count, everyone knew that Megatron was going to assign the walking terror to Starscream's unit. Not only because he too was a seeker, but also because everyone else refused to work with him. That and the fact that all the other mech would talk about was amazingly enough, Starscream. The other jet strived to be just like his "hero".

'_Of all the mechs to actually end up worshiping me_, _it had to be_ him _didn't it_?' Starscream thought as he watched the fourth jet pull up and finally land in the center of the quarry. Thankfully, once everyone heard him coming, they had instantly fled to shelter so as not to be out in the open when he finally landed.

Misfire was grinning as he moved over to where Starscream was still standing. The jet saluted happily, clicking his heels together. "**Misfire with the perimeter report sir**!"

Starscream just sighed as he could see out of the corner of his optics the others slowly coming out of their hiding places. "**What is it**?"

"**Sir, few humans to the south, southwest on something called a 'highway'**," Misfire gained a puzzled look, "**thought it is quite low to the ground**."

Starscream shook his head. "**Never mind that**! **Are there any humans coming towards out position**?"

Misfire shook his head. "**No sir! We are completely secure.**"

Starscream knew this but nodded again nonetheless. "**Good. Now go and make sure it stays that way**!" he ordered. Misfire grinned again before transforming and he once again took off.

There were a few moments of blissful peace before Thundercracker made his way over towards their "leader". "**Are you sure that's a good idea**?" He asked him. "**What if something spooks him and he opens fire? You know his aim is shit**."

Starscream just grinned maliciously. "**Not my problem**."

Thundercracker just shook his head as he went back to whatever it was that he had been doing before the small interruption. With a snarl, Starscream turned and headed back towards Hook to give him some last minute orders before he finally left to get the latest batch of gunk off his person. Thundercracker watched the other flyer before he moved back into the dugout shelter and sat back down next to his teammate and husband.

Skywarp instantly shifted so he could lean back against the taller mech as he continued to play some odd human game that he and Runabout had found on the human's World Wide Web. Chuckling at the victory music and at Runabout's groan, he turned and glanced back up at his partner. "**Hey, by the way. Have you seen Soundwave lately**?"

Thundercracker let out a small snort as he watched Starscream suddenly transform and begin flying in the direction of the coast. "**If he's smart, he'll have found a safe bunker and just stay there.**"

Skywarp stared up at his partner puzzled but shrugged it off as he went back to torturing his teammate as he blasted away his newest high score.

* * *

"**For the last time, NO**!" Perceptor shouted as he glared at the two in front of him. "**I have run all the tests on _both_ of them and they're both completely normal so can you two please leave me alone so I can actually get some _work_ done**!"

Wheeljack and Inferno backed off as the smaller red mech glared at them both one last time before he whirled away in an agitated huff. "**I think we made him mad**," Inferno muttered as they watched the scientist move back towards his hanger.

"**I would say so**," Wheeljack sighed. "**I better get back to trying to get the transmitter working**," he told the other mech. "**Before Optimus and the others come out of recharge**."

Inferno nodded as he fell into step beside the inventor. "**I'm surprised that Bumblebee came. I thought he wouldn't leave that small human alone**."

Wheeljack shrugged. "**Ratchet mentioned something pertaining to the human's school system or something to that effect**."

"**Ah**," Inferno nodded as he raised a hand and waved where Red Alert was working on the finishing touches of the watchtower. Red waved back happily before he began hastily gesturing to the other mech.

"**See you later 'Jack**!" Inferno mumbled as he quickly jogged over towards his partner.

Wheeljack sighed as he watched the smaller one quickly shove a stack of I-beams into his husband's arms before giving the other mech a wide smile that Inferno instantly returned. Obviously the bigger mech had no problem being used as a worker mech. "**Ah to be young again**…" he mused.

"Why would you want to be young again?"

Wheeljack jumped slightly at Ratchet's voice and he whirled around to find his fiancée standing behind him with an amused look on his face. "What? Oh, nothing. Just, ah, thinking aloud." He chuckled nervously and Ratchet tilted his head in amusement as he smiled softly.

"So what are you doing out here anyway?" Ratchet asked turning to walk next to Wheeljack as they made their way back to his hanger. "You're not slacking off are you?"

"What?" Wheeljack cried appalled. "How could you think that? I would never-"

"A _joke_," Ratchet sighed in dismay. "It was a joke!"

Wheeljack instantly deflated. "O-oh," he muttered unsure what to say now that it looked as if Ratchet was angry with him.

Ratchet finally sighed and leaned over until his shoulder was practically resting on Wheeljack. "Sorry," he muttered. "It's been a long week…"

Wheeljack gave him a small smile. "Understandable. How is Bumblebee doing?"

Ratchet shrugged as he found a somewhat clear boxcar in Wheeljack's hanger and with a small hop, settled himself on top of it. "Doing better I suppose."

"Did he explain why he's been so jumpy lately? Or better yet why he wouldn't stop chuckling when he got here after you guys did?"

Ratchet shrugged again. "Nope. When I tried asking him, he said it was something about Sam and that he had to talk to Optimus about it."

Wheeljack paused and looked up from tinkering with the transmitter. "And did he?"

"Well, Optimus was already in recharge by the time 'Bee got here."

"So in other words, you don't know," Wheeljack smirked.

Ratchet huffed as he crossed his arms. "Well how should I? I'm not one of Primus' all-seeing mech now am I?"

"I don't know, sometimes I wonder about that."

"Optimus!" Two voices shouted as the larger big rig made his way into the hanger.

"Damn it, Prime! Don't scare me like that!" Ratchet chided as he gave his leader a friendly punch in the shoulder; a move that was carefully watched and noted by his chosen for later scrutiny.

Optimus just chuckled as he turned back to Wheeljack. "So how are things going here?" he asked. "It's almost around the time you first got in contact with the others isn't it?"

The engineer nodded as he finished whatever it was that he had been doing and closed the service panel. "Yes. I was going to have Inferno and Ironhide haul this out to the courtyard somewhere somewhat usable. Where Red doesn't have all his I-beams spread out and then there's this giant crater in the back by the main hanger…"

Ratchet began snickering and Optimus shuffled slightly in embarrassment. "Never mind about that. How soon do you think we can try?"

Wheeljack glanced at Ratchet's still laughing form and instantly knew what had happened that created the rather large hole in the ground; and he doubted that it was another one of Red Alert's precautions. "Whenever you wish," he announced. "I just need to get Inferno away from Red and manage to pry Ironhide out of recharge."

"I would suggest that you get Inferno first," Optimus told him. "You could use the back-up in trying to get Ironhide out of bed."

Wheeljack glanced at his leader curiously as he stood. "What do you mean?" he asked surprised. "Ironhide always has a sensor open in case of attack. He's always the first one up in the barracks."

Optimus sighed. "That was before peace," he muttered. "When Starscream makes a move, then he'll probably go back to his old soldier mode. For now, he has all his sensors towards gremlin watch."

Wheeljack shook his head at the second mention of the strange little Earth creature. "I think I'll get Inferno first."

Optimus nodded as he clamped a hand on the engineer's shoulders. "A wise decision."

"Optimus?"

The three turned at the sound of the youngest voice and Optimus nodded at Wheeljack once before heading out to where the smaller yellow mech was looking for him. Ratchet watched the other mech head out for a moment before hopping off the boxcar. "Optimus, wait up!" He threw a quick glance at Wheeljack as Optimus paused in the doorway. "I'll be right back. I just want to see what's up!"

Wheeljack nodded. "Understandable. I'll just go get the gunners and have them help me move this thing." Ratchet smiled before he jogged over to their leader and the two made their way out. Wheeljack watched them go, contemplating. "Yet another thing to add to the list," he mused as he made his way out of the building and towards Inferno's position. He could see Ratchet and Optimus already speaking to Bumblebee and wondered curiously what it was that the 'Botling could possibly be talking about to have the two older warriors looking so completely stunned.

* * *

"What?" Optimus muttered. "Could you please repeat that?"

"Holy Primus," Ratchet was saying softly as he dropped his head as he thought. "Why didn't we think of that ourselves?"

"Probably because the last time it happened was during the reign of the original thirteen and none of us had even been functional at that time!" Optimus replied in disbelief.

"But to actually bestow warrior status on someone outside our own kind has only happened maybe three times in our whole history!"

Bumblebee looked at his two superiors in surprised shock. "You, you mean you won't-?"

"What?" Optimus startled at the hurt tone within the younger 'Bot's tone. "No! I mean yes! I mean… Slag it! We're just surprised."

Ratchet shook his head at Optimus' obvious confusion. "I'm just very sorry that we didn't think of it ourselves."

Optimus nodded. "Indeed. We should have thought of this first and I will most definitely apologize to Sam when I see him next for not honoring him sooner."

"Yeah," Ratchet nodded. "I can think of no one more deserving than him to be bestowed the title. He practically single-handedly saved our entire race by destroying Megatron. I'm so glad you brought it up."

'Bee tilted his head as he saw Optimus twitch at his brother's name and the smaller 'Bot filed the sight away to be studied later on as he turned back towards Ratchet. "Yeah, I'm surprised I didn't think of it sooner myself," he said with a bit of embarrassment in his tone.

What the older 'Bots didn't realize was that it wasn't really regret but rather shame more than anything that the young Camaro felt. He wanted so badly to tell them that it was actually Barricade, a _Decepticon_ who had really bestowed the title to Sam. It was so odd… he had spent almost all of these past months practically on edge waiting for the 'Con to do something that proved that 'Bee was right to distrust the battered Mustang and yet it never came.

Last night in the privacy of his own hanger, Bumblebee finally broke down and admitted the truth to himself that he had know ever since that day he had helped Barricade drag Trent's truck around the whole city collecting the slew of parking tickets. He knew that Barricade, while still a 'Con, was really no threat to Sam or his family. The 'Con really had no interest in seeking revenge; he just wanted to make sure that Starscream didn't succeed in taking over the Earth.

'Bee was pretty sure that Barricade wasn't rusting away at the Witwicky garage to help the Autobots, but rather to ensure that something didn't happen to Sam. It was the last thing that 'Bee would have suspected, but for some reason all the pieces fit. After that… who knew what the Mustang really wanted after that.

"We'll wait until after the others arrive."

Bumblebee was jerked out of his thoughts by Ratchet's calm voice. "Oh, yeah," he mumbled. "When do you think they'll get here?"

"Honestly?" Optimus shrugged.

"It'll have to wait until we do _that_ as well," Ratchet whispered and both of the other 'Bots slumped at the sad reminder.

"I really hope you and Wheeljack aren't going to wait too much longer for your Alignment," Optimus told the medic, much to Ratchet's surprise. "We could use some really good news after… that."

Ratchet sighed but smiled nevertheless. "You just want to do that toast don't you?"

Optimus chuckled as 'Bee glanced back and forth at the older two who began laughing. "What about our toaster?" The two chuckled a little louder at 'Bee's innocent question and the younger 'Bot huffed in aggravation, wondering if he should have just gone back to Sam's. Barricade may also speak in riddles but at least 'Bee didn't have to try and translate the odd mutterings. Barricade took great pleasure in spelling it out at him to prove that he was still oh-so-superior than 'Bee; never mind that the 'Con was only a few revolutions older than him…

"Watch where you're going!"

All three 'Bots turned to see Inferno and Ironhide shuffling out of Wheeljack's hanger with the third intergalactic transmitter between them, while Wheeljack followed behind them looking as if he were ready to catch the machine if the two gunners accidentally dropped it. "For the last time, we're fine," Ironhide grunted.

"Oh yeah?" Wheeljack replied. "Then why are you heading straight for the crater?"

"Slag!" Inferno instantly changed direction almost yanking the transmitter out of Ironhide's hands.

"Hey! Watch it!" 'Hide yelped as he was unceremoniously pulled the other way, nearly losing his balance.

"Sorry," Inferno grunted as they finally regained their balance and began heading the other way.

"Over here," Wheeljack was saying as he moved over towards the far side of the base where the old runway was. No one had really used that part of the base since none of them were fliers like the seekers of the Decepticons. "This is perfect. And no mountain interference."

"Yippee," Ironhide grunted as the two set the machine down.

"Do you really think this thing is going to broadcast with your new fuel?" Optimus asked as he made his way over to the small group.

"If we mixed it right," Perceptor announced as he appeared rolling a tin barrel in front of him. Bumblebee stepped back for Perceptor to roll the cylinder barrel to the others. "This should be enough for an hour's worth of communication," he said, straightening. Ratchet frowned as the scientist made his way over to Wheeljack.

"Hopefully that will be enough time to get in contact with them again," Optimus announced as he moved next to the two working on the machine.

Bumblebee was looking back and forth at the older 'Bots. There was some sort of underlying current of awkwardness but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what was wrong. For some reason the latest arrivals were giving Optimus and the rest of his team long, searching looks and now Ratchet was glaring at Perceptor? '_What the matrix_?' 'Bee wondered as he watched everyone closely. '_I think I've been hanging out with the 'Con too long,_' Bumblebee thought silently. '_I'm starting to see things..._'

"Well, the only thing we can do is try," Ratchet's voice brought 'Bee out of his latest musing and the younger 'Bot looked up as he watched the small group in front of him. Glancing over to the side, he saw Red Alert along with the twins wander over.

"Are we ready to call the second boss man?" Sunny called out as he stepped next to 'Bee. "Great to see you again B-man!"

Sides grinned as well and 'Bee returned the look. "Have you two been behaving?" he asked jokingly.

Sides' grin only widened but Sunny suddenly looked horrified. "Do you think that we just sit around and play pranks all day?" Sideswipe's smile immediately dropped and he turned to soothe his agitated husband, much to 'Bee's shock at the sudden shift of Sunny's attitude. '_Okay, maybe I'm _not _so paranoid,_' he thought as he stared at the two. Sunny growled again but lost his angered look as he leaned against his partner practically purring. Sideswipe glanced over at 'Bee who gave him a rather disbelieving look.

Sides just shrugged and 'Bee shook his head when he saw Ironhide wander over. "I heard you mentioned giving Sam Honorary Cybertronion Warrior status…" the large gunner drawled.

'Bee suppressed a cringe and glanced over at his superior. "Um… yeah…" he said slowly, unsure how well Ironhide would take the news. While Ironhide liked to portray the image of a happy-go-lucky guy, underneath it all he was still a harden battle solider that took his warrior status seriously. Probably why he got along so well with Will.

Ironhide's frown held for a moment before he broke out into a wide grin and clamped Bumblebee on the shoulder, momentarily throwing him forward. "Well this is cause for celebration!" he cried out clamping his hand over 'Bee's shoulder again. "I'm surprised we didn't name him one almost right after the battle!"

"As am I," Optimus grinned as he made his way over. "But right now our focus should be on trying to contact the others first. We only have an hour's worth of fuel you know."

Ironhide made an exaggerated groan. "Well what do you want me to do about it? I'm just part of the peanut gallery."

"What's a 'peanut'?" Sides asked confused.

"We'll tell you later," Ratchet told the younger 'Bots. "How much longer 'Jack?"

"Should be any moment…" Wheeljack fiddled around with the machine for a while, trying to align the dish. "I'm not sure where their line of sight is yet, but I think I have it set on the right quadrants."

Bumblebee watched him for a moment before he turned back to Optimus. "Do you really think we'll hear from them?" he asked quietly.

"Well, we can only hope," Optimus replied and they all turned to the transmitter… waiting.


	36. Storm Clouds

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's note: Well I hope everyone had a good week! I come back with yet another chapter! Again, I'm not sure how well I did so I apologize in advance but please read this chapter anyway! Or at least the last three paragraphs or else you'll be lost in upcoming chapters. (Also to turtlegirl… Erp, I am sorry about that, I really hope this one was better... but no promises…)

PAIRINGS REVEALED THUS FAR:

Wheeljack x Ratchet, Inferno x Red Alert, Sunstreaker X Sideswipe, _Past_ Prowl x Jazz

Font Index: "Speaking", '_Thinking_', "-_Radio Transmissions_-", "**Cybertronion**" ":_Link_:"

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six: Storm Clouds

Sam sighed as he smacked his alarm for the third time. He knew that he had to get up for school. He had those three tests before vacation. He groaned again and buried his head under his pillow. Why was it that teachers always tried to squeeze out the most information before vacation? It wasn't as if anyone was paying attention to them the day before…

With a groan, he finally managed to slip one foot out from under the covers though he didn't make any further movement to get off the bed. The foot just dangled there over the edge of the bed, toes curling slightly at the small chill in the air from the conditioner. With a soft exhale Sam pulled his sheets further up to his chin as he curled around his second pillow.

"SAM! ARE YOU UP YET?"

Sam groaned at his mother's shout. "YES!" he shouted back. Silence.

Then another five minutes later. "SAM!"

"I'm UP!" With a final groan, Sam realized that he actually did have to get up and with a heave, he shoved himself up and managed to get his body upright, holding on to the bedpost for balance. He stared blankly at the wall for a moment before finally taking the two steps to his closet. Digging through it for a moment he finally pulled out a somewhat less wrinkled shirt and jeans and went through his normal morning routine. Grateful that he was one of those in the habit of taking a shower the night before he gathered the fresh clothes and padded down the hallway towards the bathroom.

He was now in the middle of brushing his teeth when he heard his mother again, this time she was upstairs pounding on his door. "SAM WITWICKY! GET UP RIGHT NOW OR I GET MY BAT!"

Rolling his eyes, Sam opened the door and called out around the mouthful of toothpaste, "Mom, I'm up!"

Judy blinked in surprise at the sight of Sam fully dressed in the bathroom and broke out into a wide grin. "Well, thank goodness for small favors. Especially since I have to drive you."

"Wha-?" Sam began before he suddenly remembered. 'Bee had gone back to the base with the others trying to get in contact with the rest of Red's team. That meant his mother would be driving him to school since he never signed up for the bus this year. Sam groaned around his toothbrush. Today was going to be a hell of a day.

* * *

Barricade waited but had yet to hear the fourth or fifth call for Sam to wake up. '_Hmm, seems as if he's gotten up on time for once,_' the mustang thought as he settled down on his tires. He remembered the sound of surprise in the yellow camaro's voice and internally grinned at the memory of the day before. It was always a good feeling to know that he could still befuddle the bug.

Glancing out at the world beyond the house he scowled at the sight of the dark thunderstorm clouds off in the distance. '_Those will get here sooner rather than later and stay here,_' he thought with a frowned. '_Belch._'

With a sigh, he moved out of the garage and with some quick maneuvering, managed to pull up next to the kitchen window. With a quick honk, he waited until the window went up and Judy glanced out. "The kitchen's closed," she called down with a smile.

Barricade chuckled momentarily before turning serious. "There's a storm coming."

"What?" Judy peered off into the distance and frowned at the clouds that were just peaking over the horizon. "Damn, this means that Ron will want my car today."

There was a moment of silence before 'Cade called back up. "I can take him."

Judy looked back down at the car. "What? Drive Ron?"

Barricade knew the woman was being deliberately obtuse and gave off a small sigh. "No, Sam."

Judy frowned and soon she disappeared from the window only to reappear in the doorway leading to the drive. "Mikaela said you really shouldn't be putting any strains on those bolts."

"Who knows whether or not I can drive better than me?" Barricade demanded. Judy frowned deepened and Barricade let out another sigh. "I would feel better if Sam was escorted by one of our kind."

Judy raised an eyebrow and took the three steps down into the drive. "You're worried about the other Decepticons?" she asked him with a worried frown.

"Not only that," Barricade admitted, scanning the house quickly to learn that Sam was amazingly still upstairs apparently laying in bed again. "There is something coming and I don't mean the storm."

Judy began wringing her hands together as she glance back over her shoulder. "What do you mean? You mean bedsides Starscream?"

Barricade wished he could transform into his mech mode just so he would have the ability to shrug. "No idea."

Judy frowned. "That's not very helpful."

"Well, what do you want me to tell you? I just have this feeling that Sam shouldn't be left alone."

"And we're going out tonight with our friends," Judy mumbled as she glanced back into the house before she turned and looked down at the 'Con sharply. "You know, you're very protective of him," she said slowly and Barricade looked at the woman in surprise.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked her.

Judy just continued to stare at the 'Con for a moment before she turned to go back into the house. "No," she said over her shoulder. "Just wondering aloud."

Barricade continued to watch her in the house via his scanner and pulled back towards the garage as he head her shout at Sam for the fourth time. "I wondered about that myself…" he muttered as he waited for Sam to finally drag his lazy aft out of bed so he could drive him to school.

* * *

Sam was surprised when his mother told him that he was going to be driven to school by Barricade when he finally made his way downstairs. "But Mikaela keeps telling him he shouldn't be driving anywhere," Sam protested as he shoveled some cereal into his mouth, a small line of milk dripping from the corner of his mouth to his chin.

Judy shrugged as she capped the milk jug and placed it back into the fridge. "What do you expect? He's a 'Con."

Sam blinked in surprise at his mother's acceptance of Barricade's stubbornness. "But I thought you were going to drive me," Sam persisted. "Why is Barricade?"

Judy opened her mouth to respond when suddenly Sam heard his father thumping down the stairs. "Judy! I need your car today. It looks like rain."

Judy rolled her eyes and pointed towards the door and the living room beyond. "That's why," she muttered as Ron appeared in the doorway.

Ron came to a stop and stared at the finger still pointing right at him. "What? Is there something on my shirt?" he asked as he glanced down at his ensemble.

Sam chuckled as Judy just clucked her tongue and shoved a bowl at her husband. "Here, if you wanted something warm for breakfast then you should have gotten up earlier," she told him as she passed the cereal box.

"What?" Ron looked down at the bowl in dismay.

"Well, what did you expect?" Judy scolded while Sam shoved his toast into his mouth as he snatched his bag.

"Bye Mom, Dad. I'm off."

"How are you going to get there?" Ron asked as he fetched the milk back out from the fridge.

"Apparently Barricade is going to give me a ride," Sam said as he snagged his lunch off the counter.

"Thought he wasn't suppose to drive," Ron mumbled as Judy made her way to her son's side and gave him a quick kiss.

"Remember, we're heading out with the Harrison's tonight and probably won't be home until tomorrow. Remember to brush your teeth and try and get to bed at a decent hour."

"Mom!" Sam whined as she smiled down at him.

"Have a good day!"

Sam waved over his shoulder as he tromped down the stairs and made his way towards the mustang. The door had already swung open for him and Sam placed his bag into the passenger seat as he slipped into the drivers. "Mikaela won't be happy," he said as he finished his slice of warm bread.

"Well, good morning to you as well," Barricade quipped. "Good to see you fully awake."

Sam sighed as he clicked his seat belt into place. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Thanks for driving me."

Barricade chuckled. "Well, I can't have your guardian chasing after me for not ensuring that you made it to school safely."

Sam raised an eyebrow as Barricade slowly pulled out of the driveway. "You just want to spook Trent, don't you?" he snickered.

"That too," Barricade chuckled. "However with Starscream still on the loose, I think that you should always have someone with you… that and I practically promised the bug that you would be safe. It would be very hazardous to _me_ if you get a paper cut or something while he's gone."

Sam chuckled as he sat back in the seat, stretching his legs a bit while ensuring that he didn't hit the petals as they made their way through traffic. "I think I can live for three days without him."

"Well, who knows how long it will take that walking military manual to actually get here," Barricade muttered.

"'Military manual'?" Sam asked.

"Optimus' second in command," Barricade muttered. "Don't know who's with him but he's one of the most uptight ridged Autobots I've ever had the displeasure to find over the barrel of a gun."

Sam blinked for a moment before it finally clicked. "Oh, you mean Prowl?"

"Mmm," 'Cade confirmed. "Followed things by the book that one."

"What's wrong with that?" Sam asked as they finally reached the schools parking lot and Barricade made his way to what was normally 'Bee's spot. Barricade said nothing and Sam sighed as he snagged his bag once again and clambered out of the patrol car. "Well, whatever. I'll see you after class… and no roaming the streets."

"Where would I go?" Barricade said softly before he suddenly cursed under his breath. "Oh slag, save me."

Sam cocked his head before he turned around and gasped, almost jumping right back into the mustang then and there and demanding that the Decepticon take him back home as he saw Mikaela stomping towards the two, a thunderous expression on her face. "Oh slag," Sam muttered, much to Barricade's amusement at hearing the Cybertronion cuss word leave the human's mouth.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Mikaela demanded in lieu of a greeting.

"Good morning to you too Mikaela, and how are you doing today?" Barricade asked with false enthusiasm.

"Don't you play all innocent with me!" she hissed down at the 'Con. "Don't you know just how damaged you actually _are_?"

Barricade sighed dramatically. "Yes, but why do I get the feeling you're going to tell me anyways?"

Mikaela gasped but Sam quickly stepped in between the furious mechanic and the chuckling 'Con. "Come on, we better get going or we're going to be late for homeroom," Sam tried to cajole the girl towards the building.

She wasn't going to be persuaded however as she shook off Sam's hand that he had placed on her arm and glared back down at the 'Con. "You better be taking it easy," she growled. "Or next time something falls off, I'm not putting it back on."

"Duly noted," Barricade muttered and Sam looked upward towards the darkening clouds.

"Why me?" he moaned absently.

"Why you what?" Sam turned to see Miles wander over to the small group and the blonde glanced down at the mustang. "'Morning Barricade," he chirped. "Why are you here? I thought Mikaela grounded you to the garage?"

"I did," Mikaela frowned as she continued to glare at the damaged car.

"What?" Barricade demanded as the three humans continued to just stare down at him. "Do I have mud on me or something?"

Sam chuckled at the obvious echo of his father earlier that morning. Mikaela, however, was not amused. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Dad needed mom's car today," Sam explained as he jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards the darkening clouds. "He couldn't very well take his convertible. It has terrible traction on wet roads."

Mikaela rolled her eyes but the sound of the bell halted any more arguments as the three teens quickly turned back towards the building. "Damn," Mikaela muttered as she shouldered he bag once more. She turned back and glared at the 'Con. "Behave!" She ordered before she started heading back towards the school.

Miles waved sheepishly as he quickly followed the girl and Sam glanced back down at the mustang. "Well, see ya later," he said, surprising the Cybertronion.

"Er, have a good day!" Barricade called out as he watched the boy disappear into the now stampeding crowd of students all trying to get into the building before the second bell and the doors were locked. "What are you looking at?" he suddenly snarled as Trent stared at the damaged police car in fear. Trent squeaked in horror before quickly shoving his way into the middle of the crowed. Barricade chuckled as he settled himself down for a nice long recharge as he waited for Sam and his friend to finish their day in the human's learning institute.+

* * *

"Barricade? Are you awake?"

Barricade was abruptly startled into awareness Sam's soft call and the feel of boy suddenly opening his door. Surprised, he looked around seeing that most of the schools students were wandering around and cheering that they didn't have any more school for at least a whole week. The 'Con was also surprised to see that the storm clouds had gotten closer than ever. "School done?" he asked as the boy sat there watching people walk by.

"Yup!" Sam smiled as he leaned back into the plush seat. "For a whole two weeks! No school!"

Barricade chuckled while he turned his engine over. "You did receive homework however I assume."

Sam groaned and slouched down. "Yeah," he muttered grudgingly as he glanced at his bag with complete loathing. "A whole three page essay among other things."

The mustang laughed again. "Oh poor human," he snickered.

Sam frowned. "Oh laugh it up," he grumbled.

Barricade waited as a multitude of students maneuvered their hunks of tin though the parking lot, the occasional squeal of tires and different horns being honked echoing throughout the chaos. "Are we going to wait for your friends?" he asked as they waited for the traffic to thin out.

"Nah," Sam sighed as he watched Trent try desperately to get to his truck glancing every now and again at where he and the 'Con sat. "Mikaela's still a little miffed at you and Miles' parents picked him up to go shopping for the holidays."

Barricade sighed at that. When he had a choice of angering Mikaela by creating more work for her or angering Judy for not being there in case Sam needed him… well Mikaela didn't _own_ the garage he was currently _living _in. "Well, it was either I took you or you walked… or your father could have taken the day off again."

Sam laughed softly. "Not after mom got after him."

"True," Barricade snickered as he finally saw an opening and quickly pulled out, startling Sam as the boy jerked forward and quickly put his hands on the steering wheel. Barricade laughed.

"Damn it 'Cade, warn me when you're going to do that will ya?"

"So sorry." The 'Con's voice held absolutely no hint of remorse and Sam started muttering once again. With a final chuckle, Barricade fell into line to exit the parking lot wondering when the city would finally get the hint and actually put in a traffic light to direct the inexperienced drivers. With a vicious internal smirk, Barricade suddenly let loose the horn, startling the human that had walked in front of him.

Barricade watched the boy that had sat on his hood just those few months ago with a small feeling of satisfaction. Sam waved slightly at the boy who quickly moved away from the patrol car before he glared down at the dashboard. "What?" 'Cade asked innocently

"What was that for?" Sam asked as they finally managed to exit the line in the parking lot only to pull into the line to get to the main road.

"Revenge," Barricade replied honestly and Sam tilted his head confused.

"What? What did he do? Kick your tires?" Sam asked amused.

"Nothing of the sort," Barricade replied in a growl. "He sat on my hood."

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "That's it?"

Barricade huffed at the small laughter. "Well it was rude!" he insisted.

Sam just sat back in the seat and stared blankly at the traffic light they had finally reached, a few snickers leaving him every now and again. After a few seconds of blindly staring, Sam began wondering what it was he was going to do that night. Not homework, that was for sure, but what else was there to do? Glancing around he looked back at Barricade. "Are you up to swinging by the local movie rental?" he asked the car. Barricade didn't respond but did slip into the turning lane. "You don't have to if you don't feel up to it."

"It's a slagging circle," Barricade replied. "Trust me. It's not that big a deal."

Sam shook his head and they made their way to the little outlet store in silence. "Be right back," Sam announced as he slipped out of the car.

"Well duh," Barricade drawled. Sam chuckled again as he quickly browsed the store. Not wanting to leave the 'Con that long as he grabbed the latest action movie and quickly moved his way to the line. Snagging some chips, candy and a few sodas he soon reached the counter and placed his small burden onto the scratched counter top.

The boy behind the counter turned from staring at Barricade's dented form to look over at Sam with a superior look. "What happened to your shinny camaro?" the boy sneered. "Finally gave it back to its real owner's?"

Sam frowned at the boy as he slapped some money down on the counter and glared daggers at him. "_I_ at least _have_ a car."

The boy looked as if he was going to say something more, but a pointed cough had them both glancing at the older man who was glaring daggers at the clerk. With a frown, the boy passed over the bag with Sam's purchase. The movie is due back on Saturday, we're closed on Thursday."

Sam just rolled his eyes. "Well duh," he repeated Barricade's earlier words, sarcasm and all. Storming out of the store, he quickly made his way back to Barricade's side as the clouds above rumbled ominously.

"You want me to tow his car around and get him tickets?" Barricade asked as the boy quickly sat down.

Sam blushed slightly. "You heard that?" he asked as he went through the motions of working the car.

"Superior robotic hearing. Of course I heard it." '_That and it helps to have an inside microphone hidden in your watch,_' he chuckled to himself.

There was silence for a while as Barricade turned down the road heading towards Sam's house, Sam already digging though the bag for one of the candy bars. Ripping open the wrapper, Sam glanced down again at the dash. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Barricade was surprised by the request and the curious tone with in. "Can I stop you?"

"Not really," Sam chuckled as he took a bite of the candy. "Just something I was wondering and with 'Bee gone…" the boy shrugged and Barricade was suddenly put on edge.

'_What could the boy want to ask_?' he wondered apprehensively. '_If it has to be out of the bugs hearing range, it might be serious._' "What is it?"

"Well," Sam took another quick bite of his candy bar and swallowed it quickly. "If the other Autobots don't mind having a truce with you, do you think you would like to stay with them? You know, at the base."

A beat of stunned silence, then a rather loud roar of "WHAT?" Sam flinched at the loud shout, nearly dropping his candy bar to the floor. "What made you ask _that _question?" the 'Con demanded.

"Well, I don't know." Sam shrugged. "It's just that Bumblebee has since gotten used to you and I was just wondering if you wouldn't like to stay with some of your own kind."

"But they're _Autobots_," Barricade stressed scathingly.

Sam rolled his eyes. "They're also _Cybertronions_!" he insisted. "You and 'Bee keep acting like once you speak to Optimus about Starscream, you're going to go driving off into the sunset or something."

Barricade flinched at the hurt tone he could hear underlying in the boys voice. He could understand it somewhat. Being human, Sam was probably feeling a little guilty that Barricade would be shoved off into the cold, so to speak. "It's to be expected," Barricade announced, feeling Sam practically deflate at the answer.

"But why?" Sam persisted. "It just doesn't make sense. The Decepticon's are scattered and both sides are just trying to survive now aren't you? Why would the Autobots kick you out?"

"Because no matter what, the rest of the Autobots will see me as a Decepticon first and foremost," Barricade explained. "Out of all of them, I think that the First Four would be the most accepting of the idea of me joining them. Oh sure, Ironhide would rant and rave, but he would be understanding if I went to them for asylum, but the others," Barricade sighed. "I would just be a walking target to them."

"But if Optimus explained-"

"That would only add fuel to the fire," Barricade interrupted. "If Prime was to press the issue of accepting me, the others would just be more disinclined to have me around."

"But you're on their side now, aren't you?"

"Most assuredly not!" Barricade protested, startling Sam with the answer. "We simply have a common enemy. I'm sure no one wants Starscream to succeed with whatever scheme he's most assuredly plotting."

Sam bit his lip slightly, sucking off the chocolate found there. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend," he muttered softly. Something that Will had told him.

"Indeed," Barricade said softly.

"So… What? After Starscream is defeated you're just going to leave?"

Barricade hesitated. "Well I probably won't leave the planet. At least not right away," he finally admitted. "But I highly doubt that the Autobots would allow me to join their ranks on what would be a permanent basis."

"But if I'm sure that if Optimus and Bumblebee explain how helpful you've been…"

"I highly doubt that would change anything," Barricade insisted.

Sam sat there thinking for a long time, even after they finally pulled into his driveway and Barricade pulled into the garage. "Still isn't fair," Sam muttered as he finally opened the door and gathered his bags.

"Nothing is ever really fair," Barricade told him. "Especially when a war is involved."

Sam sighed as he gave the hood a small pat. "I'll still talk to Optimus about it. You know I will."

Barricade chuckled. "I would be surprised if you didn't." Sam smiled and he turned as he gathered up his things and turned to head into the house, the rain only just beginning to fall as he reached the door. Barricade watched the rain for a long moment, before he sighed and sent the small signal to close the garage door, blocking out the rain as he allowed the soft lull to relax him into a peaceful recharge, while Sam settled himself onto the couch as the opening credits rolled on the TV screen.

Unbeknown to either of the residents at the Witwicky's house, just a few blocks down the road four seemingly inconspicuous black SUV's slowly appeared through the now pounding rain. Making their way down the road, they took notice of the absence of the yellow camaro and there was some soft chatter over the radio before all went silent. They finally came to a stop about a block away and parked, headlights dimming before fading to complete black and then they sat there…

Waiting…

* * *

To Be Continued

Author's Note: Now you know why the last chapter had to end with the word "waiting". So… things are starting to happen around here. Join us next week for chapter Thirty-Seven of Cover Me: _Mud Wrestling_


	37. Mud Wrestling

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's note: Well, another day another chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

PAIRINGS REVEALED THUS FAR:

Wheeljack x Ratchet, Inferno x Red Alert, Sunstreaker X Sideswipe, _Past_ Prowl x Jazz

Font Index: "Speaking", '_Thinking_', "-_Radio Transmissions_-", "**Cybertronion**" ":_Link_:"

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Mud Wrestling

They waited. Twenty minutes went by with still nothing but static coming out of the transmitter. Wheeljack and Perceptor spoke quietly for a moment before they moved the dish slightly and then they waited again… still nothing but static. 'Bumblebee took the time to watch everyone else for a while as they all waited for something, anything to happen. It was the wait was what was so hard. Whether or not they managed to make contact today, it was the wait that everyone would remember the most.

"Well it hasn't exploded yet!" Everyone jumped and turned to glare at the weapons specialists. Ironhide just glared back at them. "What? That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Ironhide," Optimus groaned in aggravation.

"What?" he huffed as he turned away from the group. He frowned as he looked over the horizon. "It looks like rain," he suddenly announced.

Optimus glanced over his shoulder at the impending storm clouds off in the distance. "Slag," he muttered. "The last thing we need is for them to land here in the middle of an Earth storm."

Ratchet wandered over and glanced at the storm clouds. "They should still be pretty far away yet."

"I hate rain," Red muttered and 'Bee nodded in agreement.

Five pairs of optics glanced back and forth at the griping Autobots. "What's rain?" Wheeljack finally asked the question.

Ratchet turned around surprised before he realized that there hadn't been a rainstorm since the group had arrived. "Oh, it's when this planet's water goes from its gas form back to liquid and when the precipitation in the air become too… heavy…" Ratchet glanced around at all the blank stares he was receiving and finally threw up his hands. "Oh for crying out loud, just look it up! Honestly! Do you really need us to explain _everything_?" Wheeljack watched as Ratchet stomped back to the transmitter grumbling slightly about sparklings before he turned a pointed glare at Perceptor who studiously ignored him.

"Hey Optimus. When the others get here, does that mean we'll have to _share_ living quarters until the base is reformatted?"

All the Autobots shook their heads in disbelief at the top kick. "**Honestly**," Perceptor muttered under his breath and Inferno gave him a small shove. "**What**?"

"**Perceptor,**" Optimus growled. "**Now is not the time**."

"**What did I do**?"

"-_**Hello**_?-"

"**Please, the last thing I need is you two snipping at one another.**"

"-_**Is anyone there**_?-"

"**I do not snip**!"

"-_**Prowl, I don't think anyone's there**_.-"

Everyone whirled around in complete shock. Nothing. There was only silence coming from the transmitter save the empty static. "Did anyone else hear that?"

"I'm not so-"

"-_**Hello? Is anyone out there**_?-" The voice interrupted Ratchet once again and Optimus couldn't stop grinning as he reached forward to take up the microphone as the voices started floating out of the transmitter at random intervals.

"-_**Dang it Prowl**__. __**There's no one out there**_,-" what was obviously Blaster's voice floated over the airwaves.

"-_**How do you know**_?-" Hound demanded. "-_**They could be in recharge for all we know**_**.-**"

"-_**Someone should always be monitoring the transmitter**_,-" Prowl was irritated if the growl was anything to go by.

"If it worked, we would," Iornhide chuckled and 'Bee and the twins began snickering as Optimus grumbled under his breath.

"**Prowl**," Optimus stated through the microphone. "**I can hear you**."

There was silence from Prowl but the other three seemed to be laughing. "-_**Oh, you're in trouble now**_**,-**" Bluestreak chuckled.

Optimus shook his head as they heard more laughter from the transmitter. "**How far out are you**?" he asked instead, disregarding Prowl's earlier criticism.

"-_**About a third cycle away**_,-" Prowl responded instantly. "-_**We lost your signal not long after our last transmission was cut**_**.-`**"

"**Yeah, long story about that**," Wheeljack announced over Optimus' shoulder. "**There've been a few problems on our end**."

"Wheeljack, do you mind?" Optimus asked.

"-_**Huh**_?-"

"**No, nothing. Hopefully the signal will be long enough for you to lock onto.**"

"-_**Thank you Optimus**_**.-**"

"**What's the situation out there**?"

"-_**Nothing really to report**_**,-**" Bluestreak spoke up again. "-_**Other than trying to get in contact with you there's been really no activity**_**.-**"

"-_**Bluestreak**_,-" Prowl growled before addressing Optimus once more. "-_**No Energon discoveries on our end and no Decepticon activities to speak of**_.-"

Optimus chuckled. "**Well, that's a good thing isn't it**? **Don't sound so disappointed.**"

There was silence from Prowl but the other three chuckled once more. "-_**We should be arriving in a single revolution**_,-" Prowl finally got back to the main topic. "-_**We'll try to hone in on your signal but I'm getting some interference**_.-"

"Probably the storm," Ratchet muttered to Optimus who nodded in agreement.

"**Prowl, this planet is going to have some weather issues at our position soon. I'll send you some alternate coordinates a few miles away. If we lose our communication, go there**."

"Where are you sending them?" Bumblebee asked as he looked over his leaders shoulder as the slightly older 'Bot punched in some numbers.

"Out in the desert, around the place where Red landed," Optimus quickly explained. "Better to do it now than to lose the signal and have them landing blind in a storm." With a final series of taps, he reached for the microphone again. "Did you get that?" There was silence from the radio and Optimus quickly turned back to Wheeljack. "Did we lose the signal already?" he asked in surprise.

Wheeljack just shook his head as Ratchet and Ironhide broke out into soft snickers. Even 'Bee was chuckling softly. "You did it again," he told the big rig.

Optimus stared at the youngest for a moment before he twitched ever so slightly and raised the mike again. "**Prowl, did you get the alternate coordinates**?"

"-_**Yes, I have it**_,-" Prowl instantly answered.

"-_**What the heck was he saying before? Muttering or something**_?-" they could hear Hound asking the others.

"-_**I've never heard anything like it before**_**,-**" Bluestreak responded.

"-_**Quiet in the ranks**_**,-**" Prowl quickly commanded and the other three went silent… for maybe all of ten seconds.

"-_**Perhaps his circuits got re-wired fighting Megatron,**_-" Blaster offered.

"_**Like **_**that **_**could ever happen**_,-" Hound scoffed.

"-_**Besides, he's got Ratchet with him. What could have possibly happened**_?-"

Ironhide was all out laughing by this point and Optimus was trying to shove him as far from the transmitters microphone as possible. A valiant effort, but a wasted one. "**That was English**," he said to the four in space. "**You'll get use to it**."

There was a moment of quiet from their missing comrades before Prowl spoke up once again. "-_**Optimus, since Wheeljack is there, I can only assume that the others made it. May I ask the status-**_?"

"**Yeah**," Optimus quickly assured his second in command. "**The** **rest of the team made it here safely and all are well**."

"-_**That is good news, and I am to assume that you have also retrieved the way ward Red Alert**_?-"

"Way ward?" Red cried out indignantly. "I was hit by a slagging meteor!"

Optimus just sighed. "**Yes, we have him too.**"

Inferno went to try and sooth the angered security chief as Wheeljack once more glanced at Perceptor who glared back. "I have other priorities you know," the scientist hissed. "I can't be running the same tests over a billion times just because you can't accept the answer isn't the one you want." Wheeljack sighed but didn't press the issue any further.

"-_**Good to hear**_,-" Prowl sent. "-_**Now about these weather problems that you spoke of earli**_**er**…-"

Screeching static suddenly blared out of the speakers, startling the others with the shrillness of the sound before everything went completely dead silent. Optimus immediately whirled around to look at Wheeljack who was already going over the transmitter himself. "No good Optimus. It's down again and it would probably take me a few clicks to repair."

Optimus sighed. "Unfortunately I don't think we have that long. They should get here sometime tonight and those storm clouds are already getting closer."

"Slagging rain," Ironhide muttered.

Bumblebee just snickered. "And yet you have Will take you through the car wash nearly every other week.

"That's different. That water is warm," Ironhide protested.

Ratchet just chuckled. "Sure it is."

Optimus gave a small laugh as well before turning back to the others. "Well, if the transmitter is going to be down, then Prowl will have to move on to the heading I sent him."

"Wait, does this mean we have to go back out into the desert?" Ironhide groaned. "It'll be getting dark soon. Even sooner with the rain."

The twins both chuckled. "Don't tell us the big bad gunner is afraid of the dark," Sunny snickered.

"Should we bring your night light too?" Sides chuckled.

Ironhide glared fiercely before turning to Optimus. "Permission to shoot?"

Optimus shook his head, though he did have a smile on his face. "Denied," he countered. "We should be heading out anyway."

"Slag," Ironhide grumbled. "One of these days I'm going to get you to say yes if it's the last thing I do."

The twins snickered again. "Don't hold your breath," Sides teased.

"Yeah, 'cause everyone would miss us then and then _you'll_ be the one in trouble."

Ironhide glanced back at everyone else who wisely stayed out of the twins normal bout of "let's see just how far we can needle 'Hide till he shoots" game. "Traitors." No one else said a word.

"All right," Optimus finally called out, gaining everyone's attention. "Just who is going and who's staying?" Cries of protests rose from the group as everyone began talking at once, all wanting to go. "Now everyone, please calm down. We can't all go!" Optimus insisted

"Why not?" Red protested a little outraged. "You all came out to meet me!"

"Well that was different," Optimus tried to argue.

"How?" Ratchet called out, enjoying the sight of his friend becoming rather flustered at all the chaos.

"You're not helping," Optimus snarled. Ratchet grinned cheekily.

"Well I'm not staying," Sunny announced. "Why should I be the one to stay while everyone else gets to go? Besides," he waved a hand flippantly. "It will also reassure them that I'm still functional."

"Horrify them is more like it," Ironhide grumbled under his breath. 'Bee, being the only one near enough to hear the quiet mutter chuckled softly.

"But we should have someone here at the base as a guard…" Optimus tried again.

"Guard from what? The cactus?" Ratchet asked sarcastically.

"Hey!" Ironhide cried out offended.

"'Cactus'?" Perceptor mumbled.

"Still, we should have someone here," Optimus tried once more. "The Deceptiocn's-"

Ratchet just scoffed as he shook his head. "Oh let 'em come," he told him. "Better that we know where they are too."

"Hey!" Ironhide repeated.

"Besides," Ratchet stepped closer to Optimus and lowered his voice box considerably. "It would probably be best if everyone was around when Prowl learns about the last battle."

Optimus instantly went silent and nodded gravely at the medic. "You do have your trans-kit with you, right?"

Ratchet nodded as he patted one of his leg panels. "Never leave home without it."

Optimus sighed as he turned back to the group. "I would still prefer that someone stay here, but if there are no volunteer's-" A resounding "no" answered him. "Then I guess we have no choice," he finished.

"YAY!" The twins suddenly cheered. "No more solitary!"

Optimus stared at the two celebrating mechs in shock before a hand came up to cradle his head as he groaned in dismay. Ratchet just laughed at him again. "Well, at least they can't get in trouble if we're all there to watch them, right?"

Optimus just groaned again. "Fine, we'll all go," he announced grudgingly. "But if the Decepticons show up and take over our base of operations, don't come crying to me."

Ironhide just chuckled. "Honesty Optimus. What are they going to steal that the gremlins haven't already gotten to?"

"One can only imagine," Optimus muttered despondently.

"Besides," Ratchet tried to sooth his agitated leader. "They're probably off scheming somewhere."

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S EVERYWHERE!"

Starscream suppressed the urge to scream as he watched the cluster of feared Decepticon warriors all huddled in the dugout shelter, petrified of the falling rain. '_I'm doomed from the beginning, aren't I_?' he bemoaned silently as he watched Runamuck try to scramble further back as the others inadvertently shoved him closer to the edge as they tried to get further back from the rain. "Oh for the love of the Matrix, it's only water!" Starscream finally bellowed from where he was standing in the middle of the quarry, rain pelting down on him making rapid staccato pings against his person. One good thing about this rain, he didn't have to make what was now his daily run to the ocean to get clean.

"But what _is_ it?" Skywarp demanded. "It's just falling right out of the sky!"

"A cloud you idiot!" Starscream corrected. "It's rain falling from a cloud not the sky…" a beat of heavy, intense silence. "…And why the fuck am I explaining this to you?" he finally bellowed in annoyance as he made his way further out into the open space to allow the black goo to slid down off his body. "Don't be such a sparkling! Get out here!"

The group of Decepticons all glanced at one another apprehensively before turning back to stare at the dark rain pelting the ground making it even more unstable than it had previously been. "Slag it Scavenger, next time dig a bigger shelter!" Thundercracker griped.

"I wasn't expecting us all to use it at the same time," the larger mech muttered. "At least not willingly."

"Somebody's on my foot!" Skywarp announced painfully. Thundercracker immediately leaned over him to shove Scrapper off his partner.

"I hate this planet!" Scrapper shouted as he was propelled forward. "It's nothing like Cybertron!"

"Watch it!" Runamuck shouted as the shove pushed the other mech into him, which in turn pushed him closer to the exit and the falling rain.

Glancing at the group of bickering 'Cons, Misfire suddenly took a deep breath and began moving away from where he had been huddled against Mixmaster, much to the cement truck's horror, and took a step out of the small dug out and into the rain. He stood there for a moment, allowing the rain to thoroughly drench him before a sudden streak of lightning and the subsequent rumble of thunder had him bolting back for the shelter. Runamuck and Scrapper were finally shoved out of the small lean-to completely, as everyone scrambled to get away from the damp 'Con.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Starscream groaned as he dropped his head into his hands. "I swear… Megatron never had to deal with this kind of problem. Hell, I highly doubt that even _Optimus_ _Prime _has to deal with this level of stupidity on a daily basis."

"Starscream, why aren't you melting?" Skywarp suddenly called out.

Starscream raised his head to glance at who he thought might have been the transporter. "What?" he called out. "What insane babble are you talking about now!"

"You know. Evil melts when wet! Why aren't you melting?"

Starscream just stared at the other mech, for the first one he now knew to be Thundercracker, in complete bafflement. "Because I'm not green! That's why!" He finally bellowed. "And I'm not from the West, now will you sorry bunch of slaggers get your dry afts out here already!" he ordered angrily, stomping his foot for emphasis which caused the mud to splash artfully around him. The group glanced at one another again before turning back to stare at the rain. "NOW!"

There was a long pause, where in both Runamuck and Scrapper had managed to squeeze back into the small shelter before Misfire was unceremoniously shoved out again. "Hey!" the smallest jet shouted surprised as he found himself on his hands and knees in the squishy mud. To add insult to injury, Thundercracker brought up his foot and shoved the other mech in the aft until he went forward face first into the rather large, brown puddle.

Starscream chuckled at the sight as he watched Misfire scramble back up a somewhat upright position and tried to wipe the mud off his face. "Classic."

Misfire turned to glare at the other 'Con's momentarily before he finally managed to climb back onto his feet and began making his way, slipping and sliding, towards Starscream. The others, not about to let an opportunity pass by began whispering intently before Longhaul finally was daring enough to lean out of the small cave and brave the falling rain to swoop up a handful of mud. The others all snickered and backed up, giving him some throwing room as the constructicon brought his arm back and took aim.

However as luck would have it, just as he brought his arm forward and launched his wet, soggy missile of watered down muck, Misfire was fortunate enough, or misfortunate enough as the case may be, to slip and fall face first into yet another puddle just as the ball of muddy doom flew right where his head had been; missing him by mere inches. Starscream barely had time to "blink" as the round projectile slammed full force right into his face plate, throwing him completely off balance as he leaned backwards, one leg still waving in the air as he desperately fought to maintain an upright position before dramatically falling flat on his aft.

Shocked silence slowly morphed into a horrified stillness, as each of the huddled 'Cons began contemplating what their latest leader would do to seek his slimly, mud-filled revenge. Their primary reigning thought however, was exactly the same. "Oh shit."

No one really knew who it was that spoke those lines aloud, but they all felt it as they watched, terrified, as Starscream ever so slowly rolled over then sat up, mud still dripping from his head and upper torso before he finally brought up a hand to wipe the gunk away, revealing darkened, narrowed optics. "We're doomed," Skywarp muttered as Misfire, like his heroic leader, also sat up still sputtering the muddy water out of his mouth before he was finally able to focus on the figure before him.

He looked at Starscream with an innocent, confused tilt of the head. "Um, what are you down here?"

At Misfire's query, the others lost any sense of self-preservation, as they all as one began cracking up hysterically. Runabout was actually laughing so hard that he lost his balance and with a squawk of surprise, fell on his own aft and proceeded to slide out into the rain and muck coming to a halt just behind Misfire, nudging him ever so slightly that it was barely felt. It was more than enough, however, to knock the other off balance and send the dazed mech back into the mud. Misfire squealed as he once more tumbled into the slop and slid forward, crashing into a just standing Starscream and sending him too back into the wet earth like a set of well choreographed dominos.

Starscream just glowered as he shoved the other jet up and out of his lap. "Dead," he grumbled as he tried to once again stand. "You are all fucking dead. I'll kill you all. See if I don't!"

Misfire, totally disoriented by this point, also tried to regain his footing and reached for the nearest available purchase. Starscream yelped as he suddenly felt a hand grab his aft and was once again for the third time pulled backwards into the now "Starscream" shaped impression that had quite rapidly filled with water. "If I find a fish, it goes up your tailpipe!" he snarled as he reached over for a somewhat solid purchase to pulled himself out of the small pond once again.

Runabout glared as he felt a hand on his leg and down he went once more as Starscream placed his free hand on Misfire's head and proceeded to climb over the two as if they were stepping stones to finally reach solid ground. "Slag it all! Runamuck, help me!" he screamed to his partner.

The Honda civic took one look at the reigning chaos as Starscream made his wobbling way towards the human's equipment before looking archly back at the mud-coated mech. "Do I _look_ that slagging stupid?"

"Do you slagging want me to answer that question?" Runabout shouted back.

"You know, he has a point," Scrapper muttered as he looked up and down at Runamuck. The Charger merely reached over and proceeded to shove the extremely surprised architect out into rain and right down into the mud. Hook was quick to defend his teammate and soon everyone was trying desperately to shove the others out into the wet while attempting to keep themselves in the dry confines of the lean-to.

It got very muddy very fast and Starscream groaned as he brought a hand up to smack against his forehead while he muttered to himself bemoaning his fate. "And this is what I have to work with?" Taking a deep breath, he straightened and turned towards the others. "That did it!" he screamed at the top of his volume. "I WANT EVERYBODY FRONT AND CENTER! _**NOW**_!"

Unfortunately for him however, nobody heard him_._ Just flat out nobody heard him. Of course, the loud clap of thunder overhead may have had something to do with it, but Starscream did not consider this to be a valid excuse. After all, Misfire had heard him. The smaller mech made his way over to his leader and as he proceeded to stand stock-still at military attention his footing, usually and surprisingly well placed, would have been perfect if not for one unfortunate factor; the mud. The slick, slimy ground shifted just as Misfire brought his one foot to rest in perfect position next to the other. This slight movement happened to send the once stationary mech to fall forward which in turn sent him crashing into his poor leader…once again sending them both crashing into the human's equipment, and back down into the mud.

The resounding girlish screams finally managed to catch everyone's attention as the 'Cons all looked around before focusing back on Starscream and Misfire who was once again in his leaders lap. "One would think he plans that," Scavenger muttered as he stared at the two.

"GET OFF ME!" Starscream hollered as he shoved the other mech off and into the nearest and deepest puddle he could find.

"I'm so sorry!" Misfire shouted as he scrambled backwards. "I swear it wasn't my fault this time!"

"Then whose was it?" Starscream demanded. "Mine?"

Misfire rapidly shook his head as he pulled himself, still seated in the mud, back and a little further away from the raging jet. Starscream just glowered at the smaller mech before turning back towards the group that had once more sought shelter in the miraculously still dry blasted cave. With a dark, vicious growl he slowly, and very carefully managed to pull himself to his feet before turning his most fiercest and insane scowl at the group of dry 'Cons. The 'Con's themselves all shrank further back into the small hallow.

With calm and precise precision, Starscream slowly reached down and with a sadistic grin, brought up his arm… with his blaster cannon fully charged and primed held firmly in his grasp. "Let's try this again, shall we?" he said evenly and with deadly calm. "One-" Everyone was out of the cave and sliding around in the mud before Starscream could finish pronouncing the N. Starscream just grinned maliciously at them before suddenly he lunged forward and was gone.

With a gasp of stunned surprise, everyone whirled around to find Starscream, standing calmly in the small lean-to whistling cheerfully as he shook all the excess water off his person. He glanced at the gapping mechs and simply smiled. "What?" he asked them innocently. "I hate the rain."

-To be Continued

* * *

Author's note: Well, it seems that everyone is getting used to life on Earth… sort of… Well, please join us next Monday for chapter Thirty-Eight of _Cover Me_: Leaving the Garage. Hope to see you all there!


	38. Out of the Garage

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's note: . . .

PAIRINGS REVEALED THUS FAR:

Wheeljack x Ratchet, Inferno x Red Alert, Sunstreaker X Sideswipe, _Past_ Prowl x Jazz

Font Index: "Speaking", '_Thinking_', "-_Radio Transmissions_-", "**Cybertronion**" ":_Link_:"

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Out of the Garage

Sam had long since finished the action movie and begun cleaning and closing up the downstairs floor. As he cleared the remains of his dinner and began checking to ensure that all the doors were locked, Sam continued to pondered the past few weeks and what he had discussed with both Barricade and 'Bee about the 'Con's future. Really he hadn't even registered the movie he had been watching, instead thinking up different ways to convince the other Autobots to allow Barricade sanctuary. So far, all he had come up with was simply begging. Sam rolled his eyes as he thought what Barricade would say about that particular scenario.

The living room now spotless, he finally made his way upstairs, clicking off the hallway light as he passed the switch completely exhausted. Sighing, Sam made his way into his bedroom closing the door behind him as he began digging though his pile of "somewhat" clean clothes. "Probably get after me just for embarrassing him," Sam muttered as he changed into his wrinkled pajamas. "Well, I'll try and think up something tomorrow."

Climbing under the covers, Sam reached over and gently clicked off the light engulfing his room into darkness with him soon following right behind the dimming glow.

Suddenly he rolled back over and clicked on the light as he groaned and climbed back out of bed. "Damn, forgot to brush my teeth."

* * *

It was a few hours later, closer to two in the morning, when there was movement again on the little suburban street. While the squirrels were all asleep in their hidey holes, the birds all snug in their nest, and one Decepticon blissfully dreaming of better days when he was fully healed and not in a slagging garage, there was a sudden beam of light the glowed within the darkness of the cab of one of the SUV's parked down the block. There was a chatter of noise over the radios when all went silent once again.

Then ever so slowly, the four SUV's began to move. Almost crawling, they made their way down the road and ever so slowly came to a soft halt in front of the prized old oak tree in Mrs. Selman's front yard. There was a second long moment of silence then the doors of the four SUV's began to open and the humans climbed out.

* * *

Sam rolled over for what had to have been the ninth time that night. He couldn't fall asleep. Why couldn't he fall asleep? He was almost completely wide-awake. It didn't make sense. He should be snoring away in the early dawn of the day. What could possibly be the problem? His internal clock was backwards, that was why he couldn't fall asleep.

With a groan, Sam once again dropped Mojo to the floor, only to have the Chihuahua climb onto his dirty pile of laundry and jump right back onto his bed. With a sigh, he let it go in favor of trying to kick the covers off of himself. The rain had long since past, but Sam continued to feel as if there was a storm raging inside of him.

Finally shoving the small dog away from his feet, Sam groaned as he slowly rolled himself out of bed and dropped to the floor with a thud. "It's too hot," he muttered as he stood. With a yawn, he slowly felt around in front of him as he made his way towards the supposed location of his bedroom door. He found it when the edge of the door smashed against his nose. Grumbling, Sam took hold of the door and moved it out of the way before he made his way down the hall towards the bathroom. Perhaps if he took a cold shower he would be finally able to cool off and get to sleep.

Peeling his pajamas off his sweaty body and ensuring that his watch was resting safely on the counter, he slowly climbed into the shower with out even bothering to turn on the light. Reaching forward he turned on the lukewarm water and just allowed it to rain down on him for a while. After a while he began to feel his body cool off but for some reason, he was still agitated. There was no reason for this was there? He was exhausted, both mentally and physically. By all accounts, he should have been snoozing away peacefully right about now.

'_Then why in the world do I have this odd urge to go jogging_?' Sam wondered as he turned off the water and climbed out. '_It feels as if there are a thousand ants crawling all over me._' Snagging a towel from the rack, he began fitfully trying to dry his hair as he listened. It was that damn unexplainable feeling of fear the crept along his spine that had him nervous. Like when you watched a horror movie with mass murders lurking about in the shadows, you always got that feeling that the bad guy was right behind you, waiting with his bloody ax, even though you saw the murder getting killed by the hero at the end of the movie.

As he wrapped the towel around his waist and absently refastened his watch, he made his way back to his room, listening for any sound that didn't belong. Sam took a steady breath as he reached his room. "Get a hold of yourself Sam," he ordered himself. "You're just being crazy."

It was then that he heard the glass.

The sound of glass being broken as if from far away or as if it had been muffled somehow. It almost sounded like it was downstairs, perhaps the cosmetic window by the front door. Sam paused, listening for a long moment before he shook his head. "Knock it off," he chastised aloud. "If there really was a burglar, then the dog would be going nuts. Besides, there was a slagging Decepticon disguised as a _cop _car in the garage. There's no way that anyone would pick this house to burgle." However as he glanced at the bed, he could see that Mojo had lifted his head, ears perked as he listened.

"Oh shit," Sam muttered as he dove into his room and quickly searched for his clothes and scrambled into them. He was probably over reacting, but after becoming the center pawn in an intergalactic war of a superior robotic race, Sam wasn't about to take any chances. "This is stupid. Starscream wouldn't break into my house… he wouldn't even fit."

It was when he grabbed the new bat that his mother had gotten him just a few days before that he _knew_ that he was really overreacting, but for some reason he just could not set it down. He stared at the door, the wood firm in his white knuckled grasp. He watched as Mojo hopped off the bed and made his way towards the door, poking his nose out and looking down the hall. Suddenly they both could hear the small board in the living room that his father had yet to fix squeak.

Mojo darted under the bed. Sam frowned at the quivering ball of fur before he turned back to the door. He knew that they were here for him. He didn't know how but he _knew_, and the first place they would look for him at two in the morning would be in his room. He had to get out of his room, _before_ they got up to the second floor.

With one more glance at the small dog, Sam shook his head and tightened his grip on his bat as he moved along the wall. Both grateful and cursing at the same time that he had left his bedroom door wide open, Sam got up on the balls of his feet, still remaining hunched over trying to seem as small as possible while maneuvered down the hall towards his parents bedroom. Grabbing the knob in his free hand, Sam quickly slipped into the flowery decorated room and brought the door forward, leaving just a sliver of space for him to watch out of.

It was a long time, or perhaps only seconds when Sam suddenly saw a shadow in the stairwell. Sam's breath hitched and he bit down on his lip before he made some noise of surprise. The shadow was soon joined by a second and soon Sam could see the figures of two men slowly making their way up the stairs. Sam felt his heart drop. '_Oh fuck._'

* * *

Barricade was instantly awake. He didn't know why but he was. It was strange. He shouldn't be active just yet. He had at least a few more Earth hours to go before he should be active again, didn't he? Glancing around, he saw absolutely nothing out of place in the small confines of the garage. So why the Matrix was he awake? It was so odd.

With a groan, Barricade did an automatic systems check and groaned as he saw several spots on his main screen light up, indicating the different areas where his frame was weak. "Slag," he growled. "The girl was right. I shouldn't be driving around." Not that he was going to ever admit it to her but still, he should probably allow her to re-tighten some of those bolts before he went anywhere else. With a small groan that was the Cybertronion equivalent of a yawn, he passed a small scan over the house and was instantly on the alert.

There were _people_ in the house.

"Slag," he growled as he instantly activated the watch and listened to find out what the hell was going on in the house. He quickly found the smallest figure he knew had to be Sam in what seemed to be his parent's bedroom while the two other humans passed him by and continued towards Sam's own room. '_What the fuck is going on_?'

* * *

Sam held his breath as he watched the two men in suits slowly passed the door he was currently hiding behind. Apparently he was right about them being there for him. The two made their way into the dark room and both came to the small bed pushed up against the wall. Sam was very happy that he had shoved his blankets into a ball now. It almost looked as if someone really _was_ curled up in the bed sleeping. Obviously it was enough to fool the two men, for they never once checked behind them as Sam quietly began to creep out of his parent's bedroom. He had to get to Barricade. It was his only hope.

'_Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Don't turn around-_' With the chant repeating itself within his head, he slowly made his way towards the staircase. He was nearly there when he saw one of the men grab the rumpled bed sheet. With a small gasp, Sam didn't even wait for them to register that there was no one under those covers as he flew down the stairs. There was a startled curse above him as the men whirled around just in time to see Sam disappear around the corner. They both made to go after the teenager when suddenly Mojo darted out from under the bed and latched firmly onto one of the men's ankles, redeeming himself as he held firm.

"Son of a bitch!" the man snarled as he tired to shake the dog off, his partner already running after the boy. Sam could hear the man shouting and Mojo's distinctive squeaky growl and there was a small feeling of victory before he realized that the two men upstairs had not come alone.

He startled the three men just as much as they startled him but Sam was younger and still had quicker reactions. Bringing his arm back he swung with full force and slammed the bat he held against the torso of the closest man, throwing him off balance and sending him hurdling into another guy as they both went tumbling to the ground. He could hear one of the other men pelting down the stairs after him but the lone guy still standing was blocking his way and heading for him. With a sudden thought, he waited until the man behind was nearly on top of him before he grabbed the banister and leaped over the polished wood, landing with a thud onto the floor.

Thug number two couldn't stop his momentum fast enough and thug number five let out a curse as the man on the stairs crashed right into him. Sam couldn't pause to laugh however as he scrambled back to his feet when he suddenly felt a hand clamp around his bare ankle, sending him once more hurdling to the floor. He yelped as he felt the bat fly out of his hand and he tried desperately to shake his foot free. With a quick glance over his shoulder he could see it was the one that had fallen over earlier, the other man still clutching his midsection from where the bat hit him. With desperation brought on by fear, Sam brought around his other leg and kicked the man square in the jaw jerking his left at the same time.

Finding himself free Sam once again tried to get to his feet only to have one of the other men tackle him to the ground. "NO!" Sam screamed as he tried to get out of the tight hold the man had on him, wriggling and thrashing around as he fought to get away. "Let me go!" The man, who turned out to be thug number one whom Mojo had gotten a hold of, glared down at him while the other man that Sam had gotten the best of stood up from the floor, clutching his nose to stop the small flow of blood from it.

With a snarl, Sam bared his teeth right before he brought it down into the flesh of the hand that was on his arm, bringing up his heel at the same time to nail the man right in the balls. All the other men cringed as Sam broke free and dove towards the dining room then the living room and the front door beyond. "Get him!" one of them bellowed as they dove for the boy. Sam leaped over the couch and made a desperate lunge for the door of freedom, the five men still scrambling behind him trying to catch up. Unfortunately for them, Sam had spent the last seventeen years running away from schoolyard bullies and other punks so he had more experience dodging larger thugs than the five had trying to capture a wiry teenager. Sam smirked as he heard one of the men trip over the ottoman and he had just reached the hallway when suddenly a figure filled the open doorway, blocking his escape.

The man smiled down evilly at him, his small, narrowed eyes narrowing even further. "Hello Samuel."

'_RUN_!' The voice in his head instantly bellowed. '_Get away_! _Far away_! _RUN_!'

But Sam couldn't move. Those eyes held him immobile as the man simply stared at him. By this time, what were obviously this man's lackeys had caught up to him and the largest of the group, the one Sam had gotten with the bat, grabbed Sam's shoulders and practically lifted him up off the ground. "NO!" Sam screamed as he began kicking out trying to squirm out of the man's grasp. "Let me go!"

The others all glared at him hatefully but the man in the doorway seemed more or less amused as he watched Sam trying to get away. "Now really, is there a need for such violence? Especially against a child."

"Let me go you prick!" Sam continued to yell as he struggled. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

The man frowned as he stepped forward and closed the door behind him. "Now there's no need to shout," the man said silkily. "You are quite safe now."

"Oh sure, _he's_ safe, but what about us?" one of the men behind him grumbled and the leader turned to glare at the person.

Sam stopped screaming but didn't stop in his struggles. The man watched Sam for a moment, their eyes locking both filled with defiance as he jerked a head towards the living room. "Perhaps we could speak somewhere more comfortably?"

Grumbling, the large man jerked Sam around and brought him to the living room, sitting the boy down on the couch. Sam glared around at the group before turning back to study the leader who easily sat down in his father's easy chair. Obviously this was the person calling the shots as he sat there relaxed while the five men standing around him fidgeted. Sam was a little surprised. He looked nothing like those evil villans in the films.

The man in the easy chair was the only one not in a stupid suit and tie but rather in a pair of tan khaki pants and a regular button down shirt. Hell, the sleeves were even rolled up to above his elbows, showing of his tanned, muscled forearms. He looked about forty years old, still had all his hair and his face barely showed the signs of aging. A sharp nose over a large, wide mouth finished with small, narrowed eyes that were staring at him coldly. Almost calculating. Sam swallowed.

"What do you want?" Sam finally managed to force around the lump in his throat, thinking to play dumb. "Money? My mothers jewelry?"

The man threw back his head and laughed at this as Sam began shifting on the couch nervously. "Oh Mr. Witwicky, you are a gem," the man chuckled as he brought himself back under control. "Clearly you are not that unintelligent. You know why we are here."

Sam looked around at the men standing around before he turned his glare back towards the leader. "No. Tell me," he replied in a dull, flat voice.

The man smirked at him before he leaned forward, closer to Sam. "You know who we are, don't you?" he drawled.

Sam felt a small shiver go down his spine as the cold voice flowed over him almost like a icy breeze. The fear was back tenfold. "No," he finally whispered back, scooting further into the couch cushions and away from the clearly insane man.

The man grinned, showing even white teeth. "Guess."

Sam began shaking. That wasn't a suggestion that was an order. "Se-" he swallowed thickly before he managed to get out, "Sector Seven."

There was silence from the man for a long moment while one of the men behind Sam groaned softly. Sam risked glancing at the two thugs he could see to try and gauge their reactions and was surprised to see that both had a rather sour look upon their faces. Puzzled Sam looked back at their leader just in time to see the man throw back his head and began laughing hysterically. Sam gapped for a long time as the man continued to hoot and howl with laughter for what had to be a good three minutes. "Sector Seven!" the man finally managed to get out. "Do you really believe that we would be a part of that bungling operation?"

Sam glanced hesitantly at the man seated next to him on the couch and the man just shook his head as he held a tissue against his still bleeding nose. They all waited until the man finally managed to get himself somewhat under control, though a few chuckle and snickers still escaped him. "No Mr. Witwicky," the man laughed. "We aren't."

Sam stared, confused as the man continued to chuckle. "Then, who are you?"

He laughed again. "Well, we are certainly not those idiots at Sector Seven," the man said haughtily.

Sam was confused as he tried to think of anyone else who would bother to go after him. They obviously knew about Sector Seven and if they knew about that, he could only assume that they knew about the Cybertronions. "I don't understand…"

The man chuckled as he sat back into the chair. "I am Doctor Burgen," the man introduced himself. "And we are defiantly not Sector Seven. No," the doctor smirked. "No, we are Sector Thirteen."

* * *

"There's another fucking sector?" Barricade groused as he listened via the watch. He knew that Sam had gotten captured but it didn't sound as if they were restraining him in any way. Now if only he could separate him from the idiots. Barricade couldn't transform into his mech form and he was really limited stuck in his car mode. Getting the garage door open first, he slowly pulled out into the drive and began taking in the surroundings. He immediately found the idiots cars parked across the street and a plan began to form in his mind. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

"Sector Thirteen?" Sam repeated confused as he stared at the deranged man in front of him. "I've never heard of it."

"Of course you haven't," the man cackled. "No one has heard of us. Not even the bumbling Sector Seven."

"But what do you want with me?" Sam finally asked.

Dr. Burgen grinned darkly as he gave Sam a long look. "Why we need you my boy," he said cheerfully as if they were discussing something as common as the weather.

Sam did not like the sound of that and he frowned. "For what?"

The man grinned as he leaned forward once again. "Bait."

"Bait?" Sam cried surprised.

* * *

Barricade cringed. "Oh, that does _not_ sound good."

* * *

"Yes, Mr. Witwicky. Bait," Dr. Burgen repeated. "We need _you_ in order to get that shiny, yellow camaro of yours."

Sam's jaw locked as he glared at the man. "What are you talking about?"

"It's simple," Dr. Burgen smirked. "We need you in order to convince your precious NBE-2 to… cooperate with us."

"He would never cooperate with you or anyone else!" Sam yelped, jumping to his feet.

Burgen laughed as the man next to Sam grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back down onto the couch. "Sit down you little punk!" the man snarled. Sam glared at him.

"Come now Sammy my boy," Dr. Burgen cooed. "Surely you know just how important you are to those things? Especially your sleek yellow friend…"

Sam stared at the man, unsure just where the man was going. He knew that this Sector Thirteen guy was just trying to unsettle him and he certainly knew that he couldn't listen to anything he said; or take it seriously. He glared at him. "You're crazy," Sam growled.

"No, I am quite sane," The man laughed. "It is people like you who actually think that those… mechanical monsters are actually safe!" Burgen's tone quickly lost its humor as rage began to fill him. "I know what those creatures are actually capable of! They're vile creatures that actually think that they show up out of nowhere and actually live here on our planet! I mean don't you see what they're doing? They're getting ready!"

Sam watched as the man suddenly jumped up and began pacing. He was almost reluctant to ask but he knew he had to if he was to figure out what the man was talking about. "Ready for what?"

The man whirled around and Sam knew he was in trouble as the man next to him quickly got up and moved as Dr. Burgen surged forward and slammed his arms against the back of the couch, effectively trapping Sam. "For invasion."

Sam stared at the man aghast. "You're insane!"

The man laughed again, jerking back. "Insane? _I'm_ insane? I'll tell you what's insane!" Sam jerked back in surprise as the man grabbed what was Judy's favorite lamp and hurled it against the picture window, shattering both into a million pieces. "What's insane is that people like you are letting them delude you into thinking that they aren't harmful! What's insane is people like Secretary Keller actually allowing those… _things_ asylum! What's insane is how no one but me seems to see the danger!"

"What's insane is thinking you're actually going to get away with it pitiful human!"

Everyone jerked in surprise as Barricade's voice suddenly blared out from the direction of the couch. Sam looked around confused before he finally looked back down at the watch he had automatically attached to his wrist. "Barricade?" he whispered in surprise.

"Sam, get ready to run," Barricade told him.

"What-?"

"Who is that!" Dr. Burgen shouted as he dove forward and grabbed Sam's wrist, yanking Sam to his feet. "NBE-2 is gone! We know he's not here!"

"The police car!" One of the thugs replied. "The one I saw him driving that day when we were staking out his friends place."

"Impossible. It couldn't be one of _them_!" Dr. Burgen shouted.

"But Sector Seven did have a patrol car logged in their files," the man continued.

"NBE-3?" Dr. Burgen replied incredulously. "Impossible! We have him as one of the opposite numbers as NBE-2! Why would he be here?"

There was suddenly a loud crash from outside and everyone darted to the window, Burgen dragging Sam along by his wrist causing the boy to stumble behind him. Sam fell down to his knees, cursing as the shards of glass cut through his palm as he tried to catch himself. Burgen scowled and yanked Sam back to his bare feet, uncaringly dragging him towards the window. "What the hell?"

Everyone gapped as they saw the dented disguised Decepticon ram the four SUV's against one another, ramming the lead car back into the following three. Barricade smirked as he threw himself in reverse and getting a good running start, gunned his engine and slammed back into the side of the first SUV, ramming it against the tall oak tree, an odd repeat of what the 'Con had done to Trent's prized truck.

"What are you standing around for?" Burgen shouted at the other men just standing there gapping at the 'Con. "Stop him!"

Sam watched surprised as the five thugs instantly scrambled out of the shattered window and ran towards the cars just as Barricade finished slamming SUV number two against the first one. Sam didn't care however. It gave him a perfect opportunity. When he had fallen he had just barely managed to grab one of the larger pieces of glass before he was yanked to his feet, and now he could use it. Spinning his arm around Sam brought the shard down hard on the man's arm with as much force as he could muster.

Blood instantly began gushing everywhere, making everything slippery and it was just enough that Sam was able to yank his wrist out of the man's grasp. Burgen yelped as Sam broke free and hurled himself through the broken window. Landing in the bushes, Sam gritted his teeth at the pain of the glass digging in the soles of his feet as he dashed across the yard. "Damn it! Catch him!" Burgen yelled behind him and the five men whirled around to see Sam desperately trying to get around them and to Barricade.

Barricade, it seemed, wasn't going to wait for Sam to come to him however. With an impressive screech of tires, the mustang spun around and drove full tilt at the men in front of him that were blocking Sam's path. Sam found it quite gratifying to see one of them rebound off the hood as Barricade slammed into him. Running towards the car he dove into the open door that Barricade had swung open for him and yanked his feet in right before Barricade slammed the door shut. Sam could see Burgen now standing in the yard scowling fiercely and clutching his bleeding arm as Barricade and Sam disappeared down the road.

"What do we do?" Sam demanded as he turned back around after his house disappeared as Barricade turned the corner. "What do we _do_? That guy's crazy!"

"Yeah, I noticed," Barricade responded as he whirled around another corner.

"Oh God, their after Bumblebee!" Sam moaned as he brought up his foot and began yanking out the shards of glass. "We have to find him and warn him!"

"I think it's a little more complicated than that," Barricade muttered as he whirled around the corner.

"Oh God! My parents! What are they going to think when they get home! Oh God! What if those nuts are still there when they get home?"

Barricade could tell that Sam's heart was beating rapidly as the boy began to hyperventilate and the 'Con began to worry. '_For someone who had been so calm and collect when dealing with the deranged doctor he panics now that it's all over_?' Quietly, Barricade activated his air condition and waited for it to take effect. "I'm sure once your parents see the broken window and the four totaled cars in the front yard, they'll take the hint and keep on driving."

"But what about Mikaela? What if they go after her? What about Miles? He said they were following us! What if they try to go after Miles?"

"Sam! Calm down!" Barricade barked at him. "_You_ are my first priority!"

"But… But…" Sam's voice slurred somewhat and Barricade sighed in relief as Sam leaned back against the seat. His breathing slowed down and soon enough, became even as the boy succumbed to the gas Barricade was gently pumping into the cab and fell into a deep sleep.

Grateful for the silence, Barricade quickly ducked through the city and soon turned towards off onto a side road out of the city. Now that everything was quiet, Barricade had a chance to think. He could instantly tell that the little stunt he had done against the humans SUV's had instantly dealt a harsh blow against himself. He could feel the rattling and shaking of his frame as pieces desperately tried to stay on.

Knowing that there was no one following him, Barricade slowed himself down considerably as he began to cruise while he thought. '_This could be a problem,_' he thought quietly. '_Not only do we have Starscream to worry about, now we have this crazy Sector Thirteen to deal with?_' With a growl, he turned down another side road and began to head towards his current destination.

He snarled. He really didn't want to go. He really, really, _really_ didn't but what else could he do? Where else could he go? He needed to ensure that Sam was safe and there was only one place for him to go to make sure that that happened- to the Autobots.

That and he had to warn them about this crazy Dr. Burgen. '_What next_?' he wondered as he made his way through the soggy desert. '_And I thought that this was called a desert because it _doesn't _rain _…'

It was a little while later that he finally saw the outline of the larger buildings that belonged to the Autobots' facilities and Barricade sighed in relief when a quick scan relieved it was empty. Perhaps he could just drop Sam off in one of the buildings and get out of there. That plan quickly fizzled however.

"WHY IS THERE A MOAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT?" he screamed furiously as he stopped at the edge of the small gully. "Damn Autobots! Do they really think this will deter Starscream?" He glared at the chasm as he drove around the whole compound but never once found a single way in. Grumbling in frustration, he found himself right back at where he had stared at the main gate. Well, the small moat was certainly deterring him. It was very frustrating. If he were in mech mode, he could just jump the slagging thing.

With a snarl, he backed up and put himself into park before he turned off his engine, left now with nothing to do but wait. He only hoped that the bug was the first one to reach him before his companions began firing. Hopefully he could dodge a few missiles and actually get Sam to safety before the boy got blown up with him.

Settling down, Barricade re-ran the conversation between Sam and Burgen as he waited for the Autobots. This was so problematic. What was this new sector all about? Who was this Dr. Burgen? And how was it that he knew so much about their kind? With a sigh, he watched as the dawn slowly rose above the Earth's horizon without a storm cloud in sight. Not particularly comforting, but better than it had been. Barricade knew that the storm was only just arriving however and he could tell that they all, Autobot and Decepticon alike, were woefully unprepared.

"Damn," he finally muttered. "We're in _so_ much trouble."

-To Be Continued

* * *

Author's Note: . . .


	39. Together Again

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's Note: Well, I got more reviews for chapter 37 than I did for 38… I was very bewildered.

PAIRINGS REVEALED THUS FAR:

Wheeljack x Ratchet, Inferno x Red Alert, Sunstreaker X Sideswipe, _Past_ Prowl x Jazz

Font Index: "Speaking", '_Thinking_', "-_Radio Transmissions_-", "**Cybertronion**" ":_Link_:"

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Together Again

"That was the most horrible thing I've ever experienced…" Inferno muttered as he tried to shake the water out of the small crevices in his plating. "It was cold…" Red Alert chuckled as he began to try and help his husband dry off.

When the storm clouds had first rolled in, Inferno instantly stood upwind from Red, trying to lessen the blow from the harsh wind and unyielding water. Red had tried to convince his mate that it was fine, but Inferno had insisted. It was rather cute when Wheeljack tried to imitate the other mech and attempted to do the same for Ratchet. Unfortunately for him, the four First Arrivals had absolutely no care about the damp and continued to mill around, completely ignoring the whole rain issue.

"I've never seen anything like it. Does it always do that on this planet?" Wheeljack asked as he tried to get the water out of his own joints.

"Not that often here in the desert, but during the winter months," Ratchet said stepping around a puddle that was rapidly being sucked into the soil. "Be grateful. In some other counties, they have places called rain forest where it does nothing but."

"OH! The delivery man!" Sideswipe chirped. Optimus instantly turned and just stared at the red Lamborghini who instantly cowered.

"My paint!" Everyone jumped in surprise and turned to Sunny who had a spotlight tuned onto his arm as he stared down in horror at the spots forming on his person. "What is this? I look like a slagging cheetah!"

"Cheetah?" Sideswipe asked puzzled. "You mean like the cheese chips?" Sunny growled at him as the First Arrivals snickered.

"Well, at least it's stopped," Optimus chuckled as he looked up at the clearing sky where the stars were just starting to peek out before once more hidden by the clouds.

"How long do you think it will take them to get here?" Bumblebee asked the older 'Bots, as he shook himself off.

"Too hard to tell," Wheeljack was the one who answered. "We never got their coordinates, we just sent ours. Could be minutes, could be hours-"

"Could be days," Ironhide muttered.

"Do we know for sure if this is where the others are going to even land?" Perceptor asked as he wandered over.

"This is what I sent them," Optimus shrugged.

"Is this area secure?" Inferno suddenly asked, much to Red's surprise.

"What do you mean is it secure?" Red asked him as he began scanning around the different regions. "This is where _I_ originally landed."

"But there's some cannon fire residue about a gigaclick away from here."

"Mile," Red instantly corrected as he turned his scanners towards where Inferno was pointing.

"Oh, that!" Ratchet chuckled as he too glanced down the road. Everyone turned to him surprised at the laugh. "Ask 'Hide about his little obsession with the local cacti around here."

"It is _not_ an obsession," Ironhide grumbled embarrassed.

"Yes, it is," Ratchet, Optimus and 'Bee stated flatly in unison, only to have the droll tone be ruined when 'Bee began giggling insanely.

Ironhide frowned at them. "How many times must I repeat myself, they're not _symmetrical_!"

Ratchet shook his head. "That excuse is getting rather old, try a different one."

"But they're _not_!"

"Cacti?" Perceptor asked as he ran the word through his search engine. "It's a plant, is it not? You mentioned something similar earlier."

"More like a lot of the same plant," Ratchet corrected.

"What's so special about a plant?" Sideswipe muttered as a large "towel" suddenly was thrust at him by Sunstreaker as the other mech asked him to wipe off his back. He looked at the large tablecloth with some confusion. "Where did you get this?"

"Does it matter?" Sunny asked as he presented his back to his husband. Sides decided that it didn't and began buffing the rain spattered shoulder panel.

"I want that cleaned and back in my med bay by the end of today."

The two jerked as Ratchet suddenly appeared next to Sides, frowning. "Er, sorry," Sunny muttered. Ratchet's frown deepened slightly before he finally shook his head and made his way back to Optimus.

"Anything on your long distance scanners?" the big rig asked the medic.

Ratchet just shook his head as Wheeljack came up next to them. "Mine either," the engineer said before Optimus could even ask. "And I have all of them on standby."

"Good," Optimus sighed. "Hopefully they'll arrive sooner rather than later."

"Hopefully," Wheeljack repeated.

There was quiet for a long time as everyone continued to mill about. Perceptor had wandered away for a few moments only to return with an entire cactus in his hands, roots and dirt still attached. "For examination," he explained at the baffled looks he received.

"Good, try and figure out a way to make them symmetrical," Ironhide suggested helpfully, or rather non-helpfully. This time it was Inferno who whacked him upside the head. "HEY!" Ratchet leaned over and whapped the other side. "_HEY_!"

"Okay, let's leave the poor, confused mech alone," Optimus chuckled. The others smirked, well everyone but 'Hide, and began to mill around again. Optimus gave the gunner a small smile of sympathy before he turned to 'Bee. "So how has life at the Witwicky's been?" he asked innocently.

Bumblebee's laughter instantly stopped at all the implications that one question could mean. 'Bee knew he was being silly with the sudden panic attack, but he couldn't help the sudden electric shock that ran through his wiring at the innocent question. "Ah, you know; same old, same old…" He shrugged and turned his attention back to the sky, hoping that the older mech would allow it to pass.

Optimus tilted his head, staring at the youngster, questioningly. Usually whenever he asked, 'Bee would instantly go on and on about Sam and Mikaela and the Witwicky life in general. "Judy seemed in high spirits," he tried offhandedly.

Bumblebee just nodded. "Yeah, she and Ron went out tonight."

"What?" Optimus yelped and a few of the others turned towards them startled by the cry. Ratchet and Ironhide were instantly at their side, both looking slightly worried.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked apprehensively. "What's wrong?"

"Do we need to shoot something?" Ironhide asked rather excitedly.

"No, stand down," Optimus growled as he dropped his voice. "Why did you allow him to stay home _alone_?"

"Sam's fine," 'Bee insisted in a soft tone. "In his culture, he's old enough to be left alone. Trust me."

"You left him _alone_?" Ironhide hissed, shock rippling thought his voice. "With," his voice got even lower if that was even possible. "With _Decepticons _still out there?"

'Bee gave the top kick a dark glare "Just what are the odds of the Decepticons attacking tonight? Or tomorrow for that matter?"

"Still," Ironhide grumbled, "do you think it wise?"

"Sam can take care of himself!" 'Bee insisted.

"'Bee," Optimus drawled as he stared at the younger 'Bot, and 'Bee instantly knew exactly what his leader was hinting at.

"Sam should be fine," 'Bee insisted. '_He better be, what with a slagging 'Con in the garage,_' he thought to himself.

"Is something amiss?" Perceptor asked from where he and the rest of his teammates were standing off to the side, watching curiously.

Optimus said nothing for a while as he continued to give Bumblebee a long, searching stare before he turned back to the others. "Just a small conflict of opinion," he called out.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Inferno asked worriedly when he suddenly felt Red give a small tug on his arm. The smaller fire unit gave a quick shake of his head. "What?"

"They're discussing Sam," Red whispered.

Inferno was puzzled. "So?"

Red shook his head in exasperation. "So, leave them alone." Inferno stared at his husband puzzled when he heard Optimus answer him.

"No, thank you though Inferno," Optimus finally turned away from the smaller camaro and wandered back to the main group, instantly falling into a conversation with Wheeljack about possible landing sites.

"Should I contact Will and Epps?" Ironhide asked softly but Optimus just shook his head.

"Let's just drop it," he muttered. A short pause, "for now."

'Hide quirked his head before glancing back to a rather tense 'Bee who was trying his best to look nonchalant about the whole issue. "Right, whatever you say Optimus."

Ratchet shook his head as stepped next to 'Bee, "Optimus is just worried about him," he told the younger 'Bot. "He feels responsible for bringing Sam into our war."

'Bee gave the medic a grateful smile. "I know, but Sam can take care of himself. He took care of Megatron, didn't he?"

Ratchet smiled back. "That he did, and that's why we all worry about him. We owe him a great debt of gratitude."

'Bee sighed. "You know that Sam doesn't like it when you guys talk like that, right?"

Ratchet just chuckled. "Well it's the truth." 'Bee rolled his eyes as they both made their way to the others where they were surprised to see Optimus had lost his stern, leader look and had gone back to that worried parent mode of his.

"Ratchet!" Optimus turned back towards the medic. "What's the amount of time that they can stay in their original forms before that strange energy wave hits them?"

"What?" Ratchet jerked back as Optimus practically pounced on him.

"The energy wave," Perceptor clarified in a rather superior tone. "The one that was goofing around with Sunny."

"What energy was doing what with whose person?" Sunny yelped as he shoved his way into the circle and grabbed Ratchet's other arm, the small jolts of panic creeping up his core wiring. "What are you all babbling about? I thought I just ruptured a fuel line!"

Sideswipe was quickly shoved towards his mate as Ratchet tried to extract himself from now both Optimus _and_ Sunny's tight hold. "What are you freaking out about _now_?"

"The energy!" Optimus insisted. "We're in the middle of the desert! It would take time to get everyone to the city to scan an alt mode. How long do we have?"

Ratchet's optics flickered in astonishment as he stared around at everyone as now they were _all_ were panicking. "Wait! Everyone calm down!" There were a few moments of quiet before everyone once again began babbling as one. Ratchet sighed before he finally managed to extract himself from the throng of mechs. "Okay! ENOUGH!" He glared at them. "Now can someone, and _only_ that person, please explain what this is all about?"

Everyone automatically turned to look at Optimus who was desperately trying to regain his composure. "The energy waves that were overloading Sunny's core."

"What?" Sunny suddenly bellowed. "Why didn't anyone tell me about that part?"

"Sunstreaker!" Ratchet growled. Sunny managed to pull off an actual pout but quieted down and allowed Sideswipe to comfort him. Ratchet shook his head before he turned back towards the others. "That was a different situation. Sunny was injured prior to landing here, his core was already susceptible to the strange wave."

"But," Optimus was puzzled. "But you said that everyone had to be in an alt form to be immune to it."

Ratchet nodded. "But it would take a while for it to begin any effect. They probably have about seven Earth hours before it reaches critical."

"We should be able to get them to the city and in an alt mode by then, shouldn't we?" Red Alert asked them.

"Well, we certainly aren't going to find anything out here in the middle of the desert at two a.m. that's for damn sure," Ironhide announced.

Optimus sighed. "True." It was just then that suddenly everyone's proximity alarms began blaring. "Ratchet!" Optimus barked.

"There're here!" Ratchet called out, scanners already turned to the sky.

"But I can't see anything," Sunny groaned, looking upward.

"That's because it's cloudy," Ironhide growled. "They're running interference. Our system ain't set up for this type of weather."

"How far out are they?" Perceptor asked as he tried to look around.

"Don't know, too early to tell- HOLY SLAGGING PRIMUS!" Optimus dove for the ground as four flaming pods suddenly barreled through the clouds and headed straight for them.

Everyone followed their leader's example and hit the dirt as the four pods separated and flew off in different directions before the ground shook with the force of the four impacts. Optimus was very glad he was already on the ground because the shockwave would have knocked him off his feet. Raising his head, he looked around at the Autobots laying flat on the ground around him. "Status!"

"Clear," Ratchet and 'Bee called out instantly.

"Slagging mud!" Ironhide bellowed as he rolled over onto his back. "Oh, I can feel it seeping into my paneling."

"Oh suffer," Ratchet muttered as he forced himself to stand.

"What kind of medic are you?" Red Alert demanded as he wiped the mud off his face.

"The kind that teaches you self reliance," Ratchet growled as he shook the mud off his hands. "Yuck."

"Guys?" Optimus sat up, trying to get a fix on the Second Arrivals who had yet to answer him. "Status?" he called out again as he turned towards the others… only to stare in somewhat stunned disbelief as he saw Inferno, Wheeljack, Perceptor and the twins all scattering in different directions as they headed towards the four landing points of the newest arrivals at a dead run.

"Wow, look at 'em go," Ironhide observed from where he was still sitting in the mud.

"Shouldn't we be running after them?" Bumblebee asked as he struggled to his feet.

"Ah, let them go," Ratchet muttered. "The exercise will be good for them."

"Hey Optimus, about that vacation?" Ironhide asked again.

"No one is getting one before me!" Optimus insisted as he finally made it to his feet. "Red?" he called as he looked at the still prone security chief. "You okay?"

"I'm good!" Red called back as he finally heaved himself upward to sit. "So… are we going over there or what?"

"Ah, they haven't even gotten out of the pods yet. We got time," Optimus muttered as he made his way towards Ratchet. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "I want you by Prowl at all times."

"I know how to do my job," Ratchet muttered as he finally stood.

"Hey Red, you coming?" Ironhide called out from where he was standing next to 'Bee.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Everyone was still standing around the four craters waiting for the latest group to finally emerge from the holes by the time the others finally wandered over. "You took your sweet time getting here," Wheeljack announced as he looked at the stragglers.

"We're pros at this by now," Ironhide grinned. "We should have warned you not bother hurrying off but…" he shrugged.

"Thanks for the tip," Perceptor frowned at him and the gunner's grin just got wider. Ratchet nodded to Optimus as he wandered over to one of the other creators where Wheeljack was waiting while Ironhide wandered after Red who was making his way to Inferno. They spoke for a while before Ironhide wandered off to where the twins were standing by yet another of the large smoking holes. Bumblebee turned back to Optimus with a small frown, his optics questioningly but Optimus shook his head.

"**Prime**!" Optimus, 'Bee and Perceptor turned to see that the mech finally manage to climb out of the crater and was making his way over. "**It's good to see you**!"

"**Bluestreak**!" Optimus cried out as he made his way over to the mech and clamped a hand on his shoulder. "**Good to see you again**. **How was the ride in**?"

"**Crazy**!" Bluestreak announced. "**We ran into another meteor shower before we got here and it was absolutely awesome!**"

"**Yes, I can see that**," Optimus stared at the few dings covering the mechs person.

"**Boy what a trip**," Bluestreak grinned at him. "**It took us forever to finally figure out where you guys were sending from and then we had to actually turn around 'case we almost past ya! There were three other planets we passed in this system and it took us a while to finally figure out which one you had been broadcasting from. Then we almost couldn't get a fix on you 'cause of these dark patches of stuff in the sky here and**-"

"**Optimus Prime**," a flat voice spoke behind him, cutting the chattering mech off, much to everyone's relief.

Optimus turned back around to grin as Prowl made his way over, Ratchet followed rather closely behind with Wheeljack bringing up the rear. "**Prowl**! **You made it**."

Prowl nodded as one of the other mechs wandered over with Red and Inferno. He looked around at the clearly changed first and second teams around him before giving Optimus a surprised look. "**What happened to you guys**?" he asked, the voice identifying him as Hound.

"**Oh, it's a result of our alt forms,**" Ratchet explained to him. "**Which you all have to get fairly soon**."

"**Why**?" Blaster asked as he wandered over followed by Ironhide and the twins who immediately pounced on Prowl.

"**Prowl**!" They cried out. "**Did you miss us**?"

"**Were you lonely**?"

"**Did you get to fight more Decepticons**?"

"**Look**!** I live**!"

Prowl was instantly trying to shove the twins off of him before shooting Optimus a rather frazzled look. "Guys, get off him," Optimus commanded. Both Lamborghini's pouted but released the poor, frazzled commander.

"**As I was saying**," Ratchet continued, giving the twins a disapproving glare. "**When the others landed we realized that there is a strange energy wave on this planet that was interfering with our systems**."

"**Energon**?" Prowl instantly asked, trying to move away from the insane twins.

"**Already**?" Bluestreak chirped happily. "**Well isn't that lucky that we found some so quickly**."

"**No, not Energon**," Wheeljack shook his head, startling the four.

"**What**?" Hound muttered puzzled. "**But if it interferes with our systems then it has to be-**"

"**All scans of the planet revealed zero Energon fields**. **It can't be Energon**," Ironhide insisted, much to the four's dismay.

"**Well then what is it**?" Blaster asked.

"**No idea,**" Perceptor answered this time. "**But we're working on it.**"

"**Which means we have a long walk to the city so all of you can scan an alt mode before we bring you to our base**," Optimus sighed.

"**Thank Primus**," Bluestreak sighed in relief. "**All I want to do for the next revolution is just hunker down in recharge and **_**sleep**_."

"**I hear that**," Blaster chuckled with everyone else joining him.

'Bee grinned at the group before he noticed Prowl looking around rather confused for a few moments while Ratchet, who was standing behind the commander, looked as if he would love nothing better than to forcefully put Prowl under. The youngest 'Bot frowned and glanced at Optimus, seeing that the other mech had clearly observed the somewhat lost look. "**Well, let's get going**," the big rig announced as he turned to move towards the road. "**We have a long walk**."

"**Walk where**?" Hound asked again as they moved. "**And is this planet always this… squishy everywhere**?" the scout asked as he looked down at the mud in bemusement.

"**Um, not always**," Ratchet chuckled.

"**So how far is it to this city**?" Prowl asked. "**And what about the local inhabitants**?"

"**Nice people**," Red told him as he followed behind. "**You'll like them**."

Prowl and Hound turned back around to give him a puzzled look but Blaster and Bluestreak just shrugged, not really caring at the moment. "**Why must we go to this city**?" Bluestreak was asking. "**Why can't we find an alt form around here**?"

"**Because**!" Ironhide chuckled as he took a few steps forward and held his arm out wide to indicate the terrain around them as he turned back to look at the group. "**There's nothing out here **_**to**_** scan**!"

The moment the words were out of his mouth a sudden sound of revving engines echoed throughout the desert and two cars, followed closely by a speeding police car with lights flashing and siren wailing, whizzed by on the road behind the gunner's form. Everyone watched as the cars grew smaller in the distance before turning back to Ironhide with rather smug expressions. "**Okay, so **_**that**_** was a random coincidence**!" The gunner bellowed out.

"**Really random**," Ratchet snickered as he tracked the vehicles exit.

"**Do** **you think they saw us**?" Red asked worriedly as he watched them go.

"**Doubtful**," Optimus sighed. "**They were moving to fast**."

The sudden sound of gears turning had everyone turning back around to find the very cars that had sped by now sitting behind them. There was a Dodge Charger patrol car, an old military style jeep and after a quick search on the web learned that it was a Nissan 350z Roadster Enthusiast sitting where their friends once were. It was the fourth item that had everyone staring in disbelief however.

"**A **_**stereo**_?" Ironhide cried out in surprise. "Don't we have enough of those at home?"

"Well, it works." Ratchet shrugged as the mechs transformed once again back into their mech modes. The patrol car had been Prowl, big surprise there seeing as it had been obvious that the patrol car had been one of authority. The jeep turned out to be Hound who was grinning madly as he examined his companion's newest look while the Roadster was Bluestreak and the… stereo was Blaster. Optimus gave the 'Bot a look.

"**What**?" Blaster asked innocently. "**It was the closet thing I could see for communications**." Optimus just continued to stare at the mech.

"**Well, it's not very mobile**," Ratchet mused.

"Neither is a microscope!" Ironhide snarled. "And they both can't fit in my flat bed!"

Optimus frowned at the gunner as Ratchet sighed. "We _really_ need to get you that trailer," he muttered to the rig.

"I suppose I can take Blaster," Inferno offered. "If we could perhaps strap him down somewhat."

"It would be faster to get back to the base," Wheeljack agreed.

The four newest arrivals looked back and forth between the chatting group in confusion. "**Um, what are we all talking about**?" Hound asked apprehensively.

"**What**?" Optimus turned back to the smaller group. "**Oh, sorry**."

After a quick explanation and a little bit of maneuvering, they managed to get the rather _large_ stereo on the back of Inferno and once Perceptor was loaded up, they group of _fourteen_ Autobots began making their way towards home. Surprisingly, most of the trip was quiet as the four newest all took in their surroundings. Optimus was never more grateful. There was some chatter as the others helped the newly arrived log onto the web and begin downloading the different dialects but other than that it was peaceful. Blaster was completely enthralled and kept sending different links to everyone when he found something he deemed "cool", however on the whole, it seemed that everyone was just grateful that they were together again.

Understandable if they had spent a majority of their time in space together. Centuries floating around in mass nothingness would probably create some very close bonds. '_And speaking of bonds…_' Optimus glanced over at the Charger driving next to him. '_I can only hope he makes it through the loss of his._'

It was just as the sun rose that they finally saw the base in the distance. "**We're almost there**," Optimus announced with a relieved sigh as they reached the home stretch. Bluestreak couldn't stop a small cheer from where he was at the rear of the group followed by the rather quiet 'Bee.

Optimus chuckled before he suddenly slammed on his breaks, shock rendering him completely speechless as he saw what was waiting for them in front of the base. He, Ratchet and Ironhide instantly shifted, Perceptor squawking as he was thrown off of Ironhide's flat bed, but everyone remained in silent surprise as the three First Arrivals instantly pulled out their guns and charged them up. There were gasps all around and suddenly _everyone_ was transforming and guns were suddenly pulled from random places as everyone instantly zeroed in on the small, lone figure sitting just outside their base, determining that this automobile was clearly a Cybertronion in disguise. "BUMBLEBEE!" Optimus bellowed as he took front point, gun trained on the silent figure. "_FRONT AND CENTER_!"

Bumblebee, who had been feeling rather left out as all the older mechs caught up with each other on the drive home and had been traveling a little distance behind the group, suddenly found himself shoving the older 'Bots aside in horror as he realized just who it was they were all aiming their guns at. _'Barricade_.' Bumblebee felt his spark jolt at the sight of the damaged mustang. '_Primus please_,' the plea rang throughout his mind as he tried to shove his way through the group of tense, nervous mechs, '_let them be alright_!'

-To Be Continued

* * *

Join us next week for chapter forty of _Cover Me_: Escape is Futile


	40. Escape is Futile

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's Note: … Oh please tell me if I messed this up! Please! Also To End Of Grace: Are You Psychic?

PAIRINGS REVEALED THUS FAR:

Wheeljack x Ratchet, Inferno x Red Alert, Sunstreaker X Sideswipe, _Past_ Prowl x Jazz

Font Index: "Speaking", '_Thinking_', "-_Radio Transmissions_-", "**Cybertronion**" ":_Link_:"

* * *

Chapter Forty: Escape is Futile

"SAM!" Bumblebee shouted as he shoved his way through the sea of Autobots that encircled the mustang, physically tossing the growling Prowl on his aft in his dash to get to the damaged patrol car. "'Cade! What happened? Why are you both _here_?" 'Bee continued frantically as he finally broke free and dashed over to Barricade's side.

"Was attacked," Barricade grunted as he swung open his passenger door for 'Bee to extract the unconscious human. "Had to get him to safety and this was the only place I could think of."

"ATTACKED?" 'Bee screeched horrified staring down at Sam's frighteningly still form. "By who? You mean at his _house_? What about his parents? Did you check on Mikaela? What about Miles? _Why is Sam unconscious_? RATCHET! HELP!"

"'BEE! CALM DOWN!" Ratchet bellowed as he made his way over, ensuring he took a wide path around the 'Con, and began scanning the boy.

The sound of chargers firing up suddenly echoed within the yard as Ironhide primed his cannons. "_You better not have done anything to him you slagging piece of scrap_!"

"Ironhide! Stand down!" Ratchet snapped as he went over Sam's chart. "Wait until we have all the facts first!"

"WHAT?" Ironhide screeched. "He's a 'CON!"

"For Primus sake, shut up!" Barricade shouted, his audio sensor reverberating from the force of all the yelling. Ironhide growled at him but Barricade was beyond caring at this point, angered at how quickly the supposed "good guys" judged him. "The boy was freaking out! I put a mild sedative in my air filtration system, that's it! Ladiesman217 is _fine_!"

"He's right," Ratchet announced to the freaking 'Bot's. "Sam's just _asleep_, and aside from the minor scrapes and cuts, completely unharmed."

"Oh thank Primus!" 'Bee nearly fell over in relief, bringing Sam's dozing body closer to his chest plate protectively.

"I still say we scrap the fucker now," Ironhide growled, aiming his cannons at the mustang. "Who knows what he may have done to the boy!"

"He HELPED me!" Barricade shouted in response to Ironhide's accusations. "I was just returning the favor! I did nothing to him save sedate him when he was in hysterics!"

"What does he mean that Sam helped him?" Ratchet aimed at Bumblebee suspiciously. "What is going on?"

"Well, um. You see, Barricade went to Sam to with an offer who then told Optimus who said-" Bumblebee tried to explain to everyone, shifting nervously.

"What?" Ratchet shouted surprised, cutting the 'Botling off. "This is the first I'm hearing about this! You _knew_ that Barricade was still functional? And you didn't _tell_ us?"

"We've got to work on our communication skills," 'Hide growled glaring at Optimus. "What are we all talking about? What offer?"

"You told your comrade's nothing of my request? How very unlike you Prime," Barricade tisked smugly before addressing to the other two. "I offered a peace treaty," he chimed in helpfully, enjoying the sight of the normally calm and collected higher officials of the Autobots rip into one another. "I've defected from the Decepticons, more specifically Starscream… wow, try saying that three times fast." Barricade chuckled at his own little pun as the two Autobots just _stared_ at him.

"You _left_ them?" Ratchet gasped in surprise before whirling to Optimus, "and you said NOTHING?"

"What was I suppose to do?" Optimus shouted back at Ratchet angrily. "We were still in the process of trying to contact the others! And besides, the war is still fresh in everyone's memory circuits! I have to think about the well being of _all_ the Autobots and I thought that having Barricade stay away was best for everyone! I thought the whole situation was over and done with!"

"STARSCREAM TRIES TO KILL ME AND ALL I GET IS A 'SORRY, BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME'?" Barricade screeched, appalled. "Maybe I shouldn't have left Starscream crazed dictatorship! We Decepticons at least already _know_ that our comrades are deceitful pieces of slag, but you Prime?"

"My priority is my people!"

"Optimus, just say the word and he's scrap!" Ironhide shouted.

"Slag it all, I came to you mechs for HELP!" Barricade screeched at full volume, aghast at the outlandish panic his mere presence was causing. "Not to get my aft handed to me! If I wanted _that_ I could just as easily go back to Starscream!"

"A LIKELY STORY!" Ironhide shouted enraged. "Prime! It's a trap! Let me take him out!"

"HE'S TELLING THE TRUTH!" Bumblebee shouted stepping in front of Barricade and into the direct line of fire, completely shocking the others with his protective stance. "Barricade has done nothing to us! I truly believe that he is sincere about wanting the peace treaty!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW FOR SURE!" Ironhide snapped unsure whether or not to lower his weapon with 'Bee in the way. "He could turn at any moment!"

"What moment?" 'Bee cried becoming more and more distraught at the situation. "Do you honestly think that he would _wait_ for our comrades to finally rejoin us on Earth and then try and throw a coup? He's been living at the Witwicky's for months now and has done NOTHING!"

"'Bee! I thought I told you no heroics regarding Barricade's offer!" Optimus snapped in frustration. "Did you help him after I specifically said no?"

"He was in _stasis lock_!" 'Bee shouted hysterically, torn at being stuck between his angry friends and the defenseless Barricade. "Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same in my situation!"

"Stasis lock?" Ratchet screamed now whirling towards Optimus. "You left him to fend for himself in STASIS LOCK?"

"I knew nothing about him being in stasis!" Optimus countered defensively, taking a step back away from the infuriated medic. "I just thought he was damaged!"

"How could you leave ANY mech out there in stasis lock?" Ratchet continued, clearly not listening to Optimus' reply before whirling around to point an accusing finger at the saleen patrol car. "AND HOW IS IT YOU'RE STILL HERE? YOU SHOULD BE SCRAP!"

Barricade remained silent and 'Bee began shifting nervously. "Well, actually Mikaela helped out where she could," he admitted and Ratchet's jaw just about fell off its hinges.

"MIKAELA?" he screeched in surprise. "She had limited knowledge at best! _She_ got him out of stasis? How did she manage that without-MY TOOLS!" he suddenly cried. "It's been _you_ who's been snitching my tools!"

"You mean it wasn't gremlins?" 'Hide cried out surprised.

"Well we couldn't very well haul him out here for you to fix him, could we? Not unless we _really_ wanted him scrapped!" 'Bee defended their actions.

"Glad to oblige! 'Bee, get out of the way!" Ironhide re-charged his cannons.

"IRONHIDE! Enough!" Ratchet shouted taking position next to an amazed 'Bee. "He's injured! And I cannot allow anything to happen to him when he's in such deplorable condition. Or damaged for that matter!"

"Was that a jibe at my personality?" Barricade demanded at the "deplorable condition" comment, wondering if perhaps becoming a Witwicky lawn ordainment was better than returning to his own kind as Judy had so innocently implied.

"Yes." Ratchet answered simply. "Now shift out of alt-mode and let me take a look. No telling what the humans may have done to you no matter how good their intentions."

"Er…" Barricade began backing up and away from the incoming medic who was moving towards him with a determined, threatening gait. Unfortunately for Barricade, some slagging idiot had dug a seven foot deep moat behind him and the whole slew of Autobots were corralling him in as they watched the rather remarkable proceedings. He had nowhere to go.

"He can't transform," 'Bee told the medic solemnly and Ratchet just about blew a gasket.

"HE WHAT?" Ratchet screeched again. "Barricade! I want you in my med bay, NOW!"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Barricade retorted as he desperately tried to calculate an escape route. "I think I'm good- HEY!" Barricade squawked as his entire front end was suddenly lifted off the ground and the blue of the sky was now the only thing he could register on his front scanners.

"Do not even _try_ to evade me," Ratchet growled in a deadly voice as he began to physically drag the mustang towards the base. "I've had _plenty_ of experience in dealing with infantile mechs."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SPARKLING?" Barricades tires made a painful, grinding sound as he locked all his breaks in retaliation against the medic, throwing the parking break for good measure. "No! I want to live! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!"

"You'll be fine!" 'Bee insisted as he watched the struggle before him, Ratchet straining to move the mustang forward and Barricade's hopeless attempt at defiance. "Ratchet's the best medic there is and you know it!"

"Sorry, but no!"

Barricade suddenly threw his gears into reverse and began a desperate attempt at escape as he gunned his engine. With a roar of power he successfully yanked himself out of Ratchet's grasp, causing the medic to yelp in surprise as he overcompensated and proceeded to fall flat on his face as the Decepticon quickly freed himself. Barricade didn't have any time to gloat at the comical look of the sprawled Autobot however, as he made a break for freedom- in _reverse_! He didn't get very far though as a large foot came down on his trunk, halting his progression and 'Cade squawked as now _two _sets of hands reached under his chaise and lifted his rear right off the ground.

"Oh no you don't," Ironhide growled as he and Optimus struggled with the wailing vehicle. "If _we_ have to suffer, _you_ have to suffer!"

"What does that mean?" Ratchet yelped as he clambered back to his feet.

"_NO_!" Barricade howled as he tried to stretch himself out to stay on the ground as Ratchet once more took hold of his front. "You can't make me damn you! I'm a slagging Decepticon warrior! This is undignified! You can't _do_ this to me!"

"Sorry, but the medics word is law. You're fucked," 'Hide told him smugly.

"NO!"

"Damn it! Hold him!" Ratchet snarled as they struggled with the jerking 'Con.

"It would be so much easier if I had my slagging tow cable," Ironhide muttered and 'Bee suddenly shifted further away from the group.

"Um, I actually _do_ have it if you think it would help."

"WHAT?"

"IRONHIDE! DON'T LET GO!" Optimus barked as the top kick straightened and proceeded to drop the mustang in his shock. Barricade once more gunned his engine as soon as he felt dirt under the lone tire.

"SLAG!" Ironhide growled as the other two tumbled under the sudden increase of weight they were holding and Barricade got all four tires successfully on the ground. With a disturbingly graceful leap Ironhide lunged at the car, coming down full force on top of the dented hood before the 'Con could haul ass.

"SLAG IT! LET ME GO! YOU DON'T WANT ME HERE ANYWAY!"

"I can't in good conscious allow you to leave knowing you're injured and defenseless!" Ratchet shouted back at him as the three proceeded to manhandle the car into the base and right into the main hanger. "Get him on the table!"

"Watch his headlights! Ratchet, watch the grappling hooks!" Optimus cried out as Barricade tried to grab a hold of _anything_ that may help him flee the thrice-insane Autobot medic.

"'Hide! Keep his rear tires off the ground! Don't let him get a purchase!"

"Got it!" Ironhide followed Ratchet's command and he groaned as he hefted the Con's rear up to his shoulders as they got him on the table. Barricade felt pressure against his front tires and instantly tried to spin them.

"'BEE! Set Sam down and help us!" Optimus called out as he leaned over the mustang and placed his full weight on the 'Con's hood. Ensuring that Sam was out of any harm's way on Optimus' boxcar-turned-desk; the youngest 'Bot quickly joined his leader in containing the snarling patrol car.

"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!" Barricade shouted defiantly, the stench of burning rubber permeating the room as he spun his tires. "I WILL NOT _LET_ YOU DEFEAT ME!"

"For crying out loud, you are worse than the _twins_ I swear to Primus!" Ratchet growled as he tried to pry Barricade's hood open. "Damn it, HOLD HIM!"

"We're tryin'!" Ironhide snapped as he strained under the weight.

"Slag it all!" Ratchet released the hood and made his way back to his storage bin. Red optics flew wide as Ratchet pulled out a rather _large _industrial hose. "Do I have to put you under?"

All motion stopped as Barricade just stared at the long, innocent piece of tubing that rested in the hands of the EMT unit. "No, sir."

"Thank Primus!" Ironhide groaned and proceeded to just let go of the 'Con's rear allowing the mustang to come crashing down onto the med table.

"Watch it you piece of antiquated slag!"

"What did you call me?"

"IRONHIDE!" Ratchet snapped at the weapon specialist and Ironhide instantly backed up and away from the table as Ratchet started heading towards him, hose _still_ in hand. 'Bee sniggered at what was obviously an ingrained reaction to the sight of the hose.

Barricade snickered as well. "Who's the coward now?"

"Prime! I swear! Once Ratchet fixes him up, he _scrap_!

"That's enough!" Optimus snapped as he fell onto a thankfully close boxcar. "It's been a long day."

"And it's not over yet," Ratchet grunted as he finally managed to pry open the indented hood of the patrol car. "You never did tell us what happened with Sam," he directed to the 'Con. "If you were at the Witwicky house then are we to assume the whole neighborhood is toast?"

"Not necessarily," Barricade growled as Ratchet went to work on his interior. "Watch the intake valves! I had those custom done!" Ratchet just snorted and yanked on the valves as hard as he could. "Hey!"

"What happened?" Optimus demanded as he ignored the occasional snapping between doctor and patient, his optics narrowing on the 'Con. "How is it that you ended up with Sam?"

"The boy was attacked," Barricade reported.

"_Sam_ was attacked?" 'Bee asked worriedly. "Not you."

"Was it Starscream again?" Optimus asked. "Did he finally come out of hiding?"

"It was humans actually," Barricade said and the reaction was defining.

"_WHAT_?"

The four Autobots all just gapped at the 'Con in complete disbelief as they all tried to process the information past their logic circuits. Even Ratchet had stopped his invasive prodding and took a step back to just stare in the vicinity of the mustangs grill. "In black SUV's?" he asked suspiciously.

"Indeed," Barricade confirmed, glad of the reprieve from the medical exam.

"Sector Seven? But they were disbanded!" Ironhide shouted in surprise.

"What of Sam's parents? Were they taken again?" 'Bee cried out again.

"Did they follow you here?" Ratchet demanded.

"Not unless they walked," Barricade snickered.

"What?"

"Never mind that!" Optimus commanded, instantly halting everyone's shouting questions. He turned to the Decepticon in with a grim frown. "Are you sure it was them?"

"If I may be able to actually _finish_ my sentence, I would have told you that in actuality it wasn't Sector Seven but rather-"

"WHAT?"

"What do you mean it wasn't Sector Seven?"

"You said it was humans!"

"Right! If it was humans, who else could it be?"

"Oh for the love of Primus will you shut up for five seconds?" Barricade shouted angrily. "They called themselves Sector Thirteen."

"Another sector?" Ratchet muttered softly, shock rendering him momentarily still. "Are you sure?"

"I'm one hundred percent positive. That and it helped that they conveniently identified themselves as they were chasing Sam all over the living room."

"What did they want?" Optimus asked worriedly. "Did you find out?"

"Indeed. Those dismal creatures thought to capture Sam and use him as a means of persuasion for capturing their precious NBE-2."

"Me?" Bumblebee gasped, horrified at the very thought of _anyone _using Sam as a way to get to him. "They were trying to get to me?"

"Irrefutably so."

The three older Autobots all looked at each other in dumbfounded shock at the sad yet gentle tone that Barricade spoke to 'Bee with. It was almost like it held some note of _compassion_ in it. There was one common thought that all rang through their processors; '_what had taken place during those months their youngest had the 'Con fugitive hidden away in the Witwicky garage_?'

"They invaded Sam's place of residence not long after you had departed to rejoin your group. I highly doubted they were expecting me to be in the vicinity however, let alone that I would come to the boy's aid." The mustang's voice held a note of smugness.

'Bee tilted his head quizzically, "Do I even what to know what you did?"

Barricade snickered darkly. "Remember the tree across the street?"'

'Bee's optics winked off and on in surprise. "The one you rammed Trent's truck against?"

"You did _what_?" Ironhide yelped. "'Trent' as in 'my hunk of tin is so superior to your last year model top kick' Trent?"

Now it was both 'Bee and 'Cade who snickered. "You should hear what we did to him during lunch the past few weeks. He now knows the toughest meter maid on a first name basis."

"Hilda the Horrible and Trent the Terrible," 'Cade laughed. "A match made in heaven. May they forever be miserable together."

"'Cade!" 'Bee laughed and rapped his knuckled against the mustang's side panels. "That's a horrible thing to say!"

"Yet it's so true!" A voice suddenly rang across the room.

"Sam!" Two voices rang out and the older Autobots were once more left to wonder at the joy that emanated from the immobile Decepticon unit. 'Bee was instantly by the "desk" and picked Sam up, what surprised the others was that he brought the boy over to the medical table and stood at an angle that ensured that the mustang could see for himself that Sam was okay.

"What happened?" 'Bee continued. "'Cade said that you were attacked."

"Yeah, by this whacked out nut job."

"Simmons?" Optimus asked confused. "I thought this was a different sector."

Sam shook his head but instantly halted his movement as he began to see spots floating across his vision. "No, some other weird nut job going off about saving all of mankind from destroying themselves or some such nonsense."

"How did you escape?" 'Hide asked doggedly, _sure_ that he was about to get a straight answer from someone.

Sam turned to look the gunner straight in the face as he replied, "Barricade saved me."

Ironhide gapped in astonishment at Sam's conformation of what Barricade had already stated. The slagging Decepticon risked aft and spark to save a _human_. And not just any human, but the very one who had finished off his leader, Megatron. It overloaded ones processors that was for sure. 'Cade couldn't help but let out a triumphant "ha!" at Ironhide's stunned expression.

"So what exactly _did_ you do to them?" Ratchet asked as he got back to work. "The Sector Thirteen guys I mean. Oh and Trent, I suppose."

"Wrapped their own 'superior tin cans' around a tree," Barricade announced smugly as he settled back on his tires. "And smashed the other two against that one! I'm currently running a watch on all the police frequencies to see just how they explain themselves."

Optimus nodded as he threw a look to Ratchet. "How long do you think it will be before you have him repaired?"

"Please take your time." Ironhide added darkly. "There's no hurry. The longer you take the longer we have before we have a slagging 'Con under foot."

"Ironhide," Optimus sighed and 'Bee and Sam were now shooting him venomous glares.

"I am right here you know," Barricade growled. "I can hear every word you say." Ironhide said nothing.

"Well, from what I can tell, I'll have to rebuild some of his internal parts and that alone will take a few weeks," Ratchet announced.

"Yippee," Barricade groaned as he slumped down onto the "table". "What am I suppose to do until then?"

"Well, we could always send him to the junk yard," Ironhide offered.

"'HIDE!" four voices shouted out angrily.

"I'm just suggesting…"

"I have a better question," Ratchet stated. "What are we going to do about this new sector?"

Optimus sighed as he heaved himself up from his seat. "Well, first I suppose we should be getting in touch with Keller; and the Rangers as well. If this Sector Thirteen has truly risen from the ashes of Sector Seven-"

"Why is it that all Prime units are slagging poet wannabe's?" Barricade muttered irritably.

"Perhaps because insolent mechs are constantly _interrupting_ us," Optimus growled angrily. "As I had been _saying_," Barricade let out a huff, "if this Sector Thirteen is after us then we need the aid of Will and his team to keep them at bay. They've had years to examine our kind thanks to a frozen Megatron and we _know_ that they have weapons that could render us inoperable."

"Slag the comm.'s," Ironhide growled as he stood and began making his way to the door. "I'll go get Will and Epps myself."

"Then I wish you luck," Optimus replied. "While it is faster, we don't know if Sector Thirteen had a contingence plan of using Will to get to you the same way they were planning to get to Bumblebee by using Sam."

Ironhide nodded before shifting and peeling out of the hanger at full speed, not even waiting for anyone to volunteer to accompany him as back up. The other Autobots watched him go a bit amazed. "How did he manage to jump that high?" 'Bee wondered aloud as they watched the top kick manage to jump _over_ the rather wide moat.

"I don't know," Optimus sighed again as he turned to the mustang. "Well, for what it's worth. Welcome to the Autobots."

Barricade huffed as Ratchet pulled out yet another wire. "With all due respect Optimus Prime," he responded in an even, deadly tone. "I think I would have done better in the Witwicky garage as a makeshift laundry hamper." 'Bee's and Sam's peels of laughter rang out of the building and out into the courtyard to where the remaining ten assorted Autobots still stood, rooted to their spots in shock.

Throughout the whole ordeal, the _entire_ group had simply remained frozen in their spots and had just _gapped_ as they watched their superior officers literally pick up a known Decepticon and bundled him off nearly kicking, well wheeling, and screaming to the hanger. They listened, scandalized by the loud shouts and swear words that had floated out of the open doors, followed by the occasional clanging and roar of an engine as Barricade tried to escape his enemy's clutches. There had been a sudden shout and then an abrupt, somewhat scary hushed silence descended. No one moved as they increased the volume on their audio sensors, desperately trying to learn what was going on inside the seemingly innocent building.

More silence, then what was unmistakably Ironhide in his alt-mode tore out of the hanger as if the very 'Con he had carted off was on his tail and had taken off down the road towards the city. The group stared at the dust trail the truck had left in his wake with an assortment of disbelieving, shocked stares.

"Do you think it's possible that we fell into a worm hole and were accidentally transported to some sort of bizarre, alternate universe?" Wheeljack mumbled dazedly.

"Ridiculous," Perceptor replied instantly. "It's scientifically impossible."

"You never know," Inferno murmured. "Would explain a lot of things."

The twins immediately began to hum the theme song to the _Twilight Zone_. "You have entered another dimension," Sunny started.

"A dimension of sound," Sideswipe intoned.

"A dimension of sig-"

"**Knock it off you two**," Hound growled. The twins sniggered.

"**Red**," Prowl's voice suddenly rose from the vicinity of the ground as the commander finally heaved himself to his feet from where 'Bee had tossed him aside. The first commander had watched the whole show in a daze where he sat, too stunned before now to bother getting up. "**You were the first to arrive. You've been here the longest. What's your take on the whole thing**?"

"What's my take on what?" Red asked in English, "blinking" innocently. "I'm sure that there's a very good explanation regarding the 'Con and why he had Sam." Everyone just _stared _at the security chief. Red looked around confused. "What? There probably is…"

Bluestreak snorted in disbelief. "**Coming from Red, that's not very reassuring**." Inferno reached over and whapped him upside the head and Red narrowed his optics at the silver 'Bot.

Wheeljack turned to Perceptor. "**Are you **_**sure**_-"

"**YES! FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, YES**!" the scientist shouted angrily.

"**All right**," Prowl sighed as he turned towards the group of Autobots. The group he had spent the last few centuries along side of, searching for the Allspark, Energon and ultimately, Decepticons. The very 'Bots he had fought with, struggled with, _lived_ with as they went about searching the countless planets, hell-entire _galaxies_ for the life saving entity of Energon.

It had been a long day already but to have come across a 'Con that seemingly had defected from his own troops and saved a "hu-man", waiting for them at their very own base only to then have the First Arrivals cart him off like a disobedient sparkling… Prowl wanted nothing more than to slip into recharge for the foreseeable future; a century might do it.

"**Let's go find out what the slag is going on around here**!"

-To Be Continued

* * *

... I think I killed my "Caps Lock" button. Well, Please join us next week for chapter Forty-One of _Cover Me_: Miscommunication


	41. Miscommunication

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's Note: I know… this chapter doesn't really have a lot going in it but once again, it is needed. ((I say that a lot, don't I?))

PAIRINGS REVEALED THUS FAR:

Wheeljack x Ratchet, Inferno x Red Alert, Sunstreaker X Sideswipe, _Past_ Prowl x Jazz

Font Index: "Speaking", '_Thinking_', "-_Radio Transmissions_-", "**Cybertronion**" ":_Link_:"

* * *

Chapter Forty-One: Miscommunication

As the group of Autobots reached the main hanger they were surprised to hear not yelling, but actual calm conversation going on between the lone Decepticon and the three remaining First Arrivals. "So Starscream is still bent on killing us?" Optimus was speaking.

"Well, it isn't as if we didn't know that already," Ratchet replied bitterly as he finally closed Barricade's hood and began running scans.

"I know," Optimus muttered tiredly. "I just hoped that he and the other Decepticons would have left now that Megatron is gone and there's nothing else on this planet they want."

"Oh they want something all right. Us dead," Ratchet growled as he placed a hand under Barricade's passenger door and lifted the 'Con up.

"HEY! Watch it!" 'Cade cried out in surprise as the world suddenly tilted.

"SLAG!" Ratchet set the 'Con down and instantly went back to his toolbox. "Damn it Barricade, your frame is about to slagging fall off!" the medic shouted as he pulled out an assortment of wrenches and extra bolts.

"Tell me something I don't know," Barricade huffed. "I think it happened when I was ramming those trucks against that tree."

"Why did you _do_ that if you knew that you were this damaged?" Ratchet demanded as he shoved an assortment of tools at Optimus to hold, much to the big rigs annoyance.

"Well, my options were kind of limited you know," Barricade groused as he was once more lifted up and Ratchet proceeded to set the 'Con on his side so he could work on his undercarriage, occasionally grabbing different tools out of Optimus' arms and shoving others back in. "Please be gentle. It's my first time," Barricade quipped. Ratchet just snorted and got to work. "You know bug, you look better this way."

'Bee shook his head at the 'Con's baiting, knowing that the mustang was deliberately picking a fight so he didn't have to think about whatever it was that Ratchet was doing to his person. "I'm sure I do," 'Bee replied. "I must say that you're as ugly as ever."

"Why thank you," 'Cade snickered.

"Enough of that! What about Starscream? Does he have reinforcements?" Optimus asked as he struggled slightly to balance the load of tools as Ratchet swapped out yet another tool.

"Unsure," Barricade replied. "I haven't felt any activity on the Decepticon frequency's, but then again Starscream _is_ a jet. He can get a lot farther, a lot faster than us."

"True. He could be hiding out in one of this country's other states."

"What? You mean like Texas or something?" Ratchet asked as he tried to straighten one of the bars.

"Something like that," Optimus muttered. "Though I doubt that he would have gone to anyplace with a large city."

"Not with Keller and his team searching for him as well. I would think an F-22 Raptor fighter jet would be kind of hard to hide in the suburbs."

"He could be in the farm states," Sam offered. "Lots of room out there."

Ratchet chuckled. "Corn," he muttered before getting back to work.

Optimus chuckled as well but shook his head as he turned back to Sam. "Perhaps, but I would think he would more than likely be hiding out in one of your many national parks. Not many people around, good ground cover…"

"Should we put out an all points bulletin to Yogi bear?" Ratchet chuckled again.

Sam rolled his eyes from where he was sitting in 'Bee's palm. "I doubt Starscream would be out stealing picnic baskets." All three of the Autobots and the one Decepticon paused as a mental image of Starscream hiding behind a tree, only to emerge on tiptoe to steal a large, yellow picnic basket, crossed their visual screens. All of them were thrown into fits of hysteria at that one. Sam just shook his head. "I think I should go to my room now and get some clothes," he announced as he looked down at his torn jeans and wrinkled shirt. "I don't think I'll be getting back to sleep any time soon and I have still have some glass in my feet."

"Indeed," Optimus nodded as he went back to speaking to Ratchet about possible locations that Starscream could have been hiding.

'Bee turned to take Sam to the barracks and froze when he found his path blocked by nine _very_ confused Autobots and one Red Alert who just shrugged. 'Bee looked around at the puzzled and worried gazes before some of them turned to look back at him. 'Bee shuffled nervously. "Um, hi guys," 'Bee gave a little wave that Sam imitated.

Red Alert seemed to be the only one who seemed rather non-plus about the whole affair as he waved back at Sam. "So who is this?" Red asked as he broke away from the group and made his way into the hanger, skillfully avoiding Inferno's belated grab at him. "I thought it was only Starscream and that drone that survived."

"Decepticon Barricade, commander of the Race Track Patrol unit," Barricade chirped from where he was still on his side on the boxcar. "I'd shake your hand but…"

Red just smirked. "Red Alert, Security Chief. Speaking of," Red turned to Optimus. "Should I have the others build us a brig?"

Optimus was startled slightly by the question, having been occupied by the idea that there was now a human faction after them as well as the remaining Decepticons. "Oh, um… I'm sure that won't be necessary."

Red hesitated for a moment before he nodded in acceptance as Ratchet took a moment to lean down in front of the 'Con. "Welcome to the Autobots," the medic repeated Optimus earlier statement.

"Oh joy," Barricade muttered. "So when do we all pull out the odd party hats and start singing 'Kum Ba Ya'?"

'Bee just shook his head and looked back over at Optimus. "So you'll accept Barricade's request for sanctuary?" he asked warily. Sam instantly whirled around from where he had been picking the remaining glass from the bottom of his feet to stare at Optimus with a hopeful yet nervous gaze.

Optimus threw a look over at Ratchet who shrugged. "Your call man. Why I'm glad I'm not a Prime," Ratchet replied as he continued to work on 'Cade's frame.

"Oh you're a lot of help," Optimus muttered.

"Sanctuary?" Red asked confused. "He's looking for asylum? From who?"

"Starscream," Everyone answered at once.

Red stared for a second before he nodded in understanding. "Wow, what did he do that sent you looking for us?" he asked the 'Con.

"Besides my lovely new makeover?" Barricade replied. "Let's just say the last thing I want to do is help Starscream start another war. The other is, who would actually willingly take orders from that nut?"

Red nodded again before turning to Optimus. "Well, while it does present us with a potential security breach-"

"Which he won't," Bumblebee insisted, interrupting the chief with a small frown.

Red tilted his head as he stared at both Sam and 'Bee who were glaring at him. "As I was saying," he began once again with a small shake of the head. "I will go with whatever you dictate Optimus Prime. If you say he can stay, then I have no problem with it."

"I see a problem with it." Everyone turned surprised at Inferno's sudden growl. "It's a 'CON!"

"Well obviously," Barricade muttered and began wishing that Ratchet would set him back down on his tires. The last thing he wanted to do was be in the middle of the impending argument on his slagging side. "Ratchet, would you mind?"

"Hang on," Ratchet muttered as he tightened one last bolt. "Okay."

His vision suddenly righted and Barricade sighed in relief. "Thanks." Ratchet seemed somewhat surprised by the gratitude but gave the 'Con a small smile before he moved to take up position next to the 'Con in case anyone got a little… edgy.

"Optimus," Prowl stepped forward, entering the hanger, but not coming in too far, still eyeing the 'Con warily. "What is going on here? Why are you even considering giving this… _Decepticon_ asylum?"

Optimus frowned at him. While he understood Prowl's concern, he wasn't happy that his orders were coming into question. "There are circumstances here that you are not briefed on, Prowl," he told the commander. "Since you do not have all the facts yet, you are unable to make an informed decision."

"Informed decision?" This time it was Wheeljack who broke in. "What's there to know? He's a 'Con; we fight 'Cons. End of story."

"He saved my life," Sam piped up from where he and 'Bee were now next to the boxcar and the 'Con across from Ratchet. 'Bee let Sam down and the boy made his way over to stand next to the mustang now that his feet were glass free, though still somewhat sore. "He didn't have to but he did. He's done nothing but help us this entire time! And he hasn't done _anything _against you since the battle in Mission City!"

"Including standing guard while everyone was busy trying to strap the unconscious Sunstreaker onto Optimus," 'Bee added flatly, a scowl set on his normally cheerful face. "We were in the middle of the city with an injured mech and no back up. Barricade could have easily alerted Starscream of our circumstances but he didn't."

"WHAT?" Everyone bellowed.

"He was there?" Optimus shouted in surprise before whirling around to stare at Barricade. "And why was that?"

Barricade wished he had the ability to shrug. "Had to ensure that the five incoming mechs weren't Starscream's back up," he explained as casually as he could. "And if it had been certain Decepticons, I was hoping to be able to speak to them before they got in touch with Starscream. Soundwave for instance; they hate each other. With Megatron dead, I was hoping that we could at least prevent him from aiding the crazed jet. Also there are a few Decepticons that I know of that weren't too keen on the war themselves. While they love the destruction, some were getting rather tired of it all."

Ratchet leveled the 'Con a look. "You're kidding," he drawled.

Barricade huffed. "It's the truth."

"You believe him?" Perceptor cried out in disbelief.

"Well yeah," 'Bee shrugged, completely shocking the newly arrived. "He hasn't lied to me yet."

"That you _know_ about," Wheeljack entered the conversation. "How do you know that he hasn't been? Lying that is."

'Bee glanced back down at Sam and the 'Con before turning back to the group and shrugging again. "I don't, but it was Mrs. Witwicky who gave the final verdict. She seems to have adopted him."

"JUDY?" Optimus and Ratchet began laughing.

"Oh poor 'Cade," Ratchet snickered.

"Hey, she's a good woman," Barricade protested. "And I was honored that she became my friend."

"Did she dress you up like she does the dog?"

"No, thank Primus."

"Hold it!" Everyone turned to stare at Prowl who was looking back and forth at the small group in front of him. "This absolutely does not compute! This is the biggest security breach and you," he pointed at Red. "Don't seem to even care."

"Well, he was with Sam and whenever anything concerns Sam-" Red started.

"And that's another thing!" Prowl interrupted as he whirled to now point at Sam. "Who and what is this?"

Sam stared at the finger before he turned to look at Optimus. "Didn't you tell him about the last battle in Mission City?"

Optimus shook his head. "Haven't had the time yet."

"And what is this battle we keep hearing about? What is going on around here?"

"Yes, correct me if I'm wrong here but are we not at war with the Decepticons?" Blaster finally spoke up as he glanced around at the others whom had arrived before them. "Was there talk of a peace?"

"Of a sorts," Optimus answered the scouted. "The Decepticons were able to find Megatron-"

"What? Megatron is here?" Prowl shouted in surprise which was instantly echoed by his team as the other three all whirled around to ask the others what had happened.

"Not anymore!" 'Bee called out triumphantly, halting any and all shouting that the others had been doing. "_Sam_ here managed to Offline him."

"WHAT?" And now all four of the newest arrived turned to stare at Sam who simply shrugged, now used to the reaction whenever mechs learned that it was him who defeated the Decepticon ruler.

"That's why I'm not freaking out," Red said in exasperation. "The 'Con came here with Sam, apparently having protected the boy from an attack. Whenever it has to deal with Sam I've learned to just go with it."

Inferno turned to stare at his husband in utter and complete shock while Wheeljack made his way over to Perceptor, causing Ratchet to glare them. "I'll try and have a new sample to you later today," Wheeljack told the scientist, not even bothering to be secretive about it any longer. "Whatever it is may be affecting the Decepticons as well."

"What sample?" Optimus asked as he looked between his engineer and scientist. "What are you babbling about?"

"That!" Wheeljack shouted as he pointed to Optimus. "Since when do you use words like 'babbling'?"

Prowl turned back around and looked at the Second Arrived searchingly. "You have witnessed anomalies with Prime's team?" he asked them seriously.

"Oh like you wouldn't believe!" Sunstreaker spoke up.

"They've been acting crazier than us!" Sideswipe added. "And you should have seen how the humans acted when we went with 'Bee to their city."

"You're alt modes are slagging _Lamborghini's_!" Bumblebee stressed. "Of _course_ everyone would freak out." The twins just stared at him.

"Even Red has changed since he landed on this planet! He's not acting normal!" Inferno cried. Everyone turned to look at him pointedly. "Well, what's normal for him!"

"What?" Red cried out, outraged. "What do you mean I'm not acting normal?"

"Red, there's a Decepticon in our base and you're not freaking out," Inferno told him flatly.

"Just because I'm not freaking out means I'm not acting _normal_?" Red cried out affronted by the announcement. He stared up at Inferno, a hurt look on his face. "What? You don't trust me anymore?"

"No! It's not that!" Inferno instantly tried to sooth the security chief from where he was still standing in the doorway, still not wanting to enter the building with the 'Con there. "It's just that we think you might be sick…"

"SICK?" Red bellowed out. "I've never been sick in my life! I can't believe that you think that!"

Optimus turned to Ratchet as Red whirled around and presented his back to his husband in anger. "Perhaps when he hit his head after the transmitter exploded…" Optimus offered.

Ratchet shrugged. "All scans were normal."

"He hit his head?" Inferno bellowed before he stormed all the way into the hanger and grabbed Red by his arm, whirling him back around. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was there to tell?" Red shouted back. "I just got knocked out for a few seconds. It was no big deal."

"NO BIG DEAL?" Inferno seemed to lose the ability to speak after that as he continued to stare at his husband, giving him the occasional little shake as he tried to form coherent words.

"Inferno, calm down!" Wheeljack shouted as he too entered the hanger and made his way to Ratchet. "There's been something going on with you," he told the medic softly. "All of you," he now glanced at Optimus and 'Bee. "We noticed it the first day we arrived."

"You guys have been acting… strange…" Perceptor explained. "Not like how you used to…"

"Well…" Optimus stared at the group, thinking. "It has been a long time since you've seen us. Things change. _We_ changed."

"Especially after Megatron and the other Decepticons were defeated," Ratchet put in. "After that, save for the possibility of Starscream still on the loose, things got a lot calmer and more relaxed around here after their deaths." Ratchet suddenly cringed and glanced down at the mustang. "Er, sorry."

Barricade huffed again. "In war, it's to be expected."

The other group of Autobots just stared at them for a long time. "I doubt the change could be attributed to simple peace," Perceptor announced.

"Indeed. We would expect that you would go back to the way you were on Tyger Pax, not these crazy, hyperactive mechs we've found on this planet."

"What?" Optimus cried out. "What are you talking about? We're the same mechs now as we were then."

Wheeljack turned to stare at his leader solemnly. "Gremlins."

Optimus and Ratchet shuffled slightly in embarrassment as Sam and 'Bee looked on puzzled. "What about gremlins?" Sam asked as he stared at the two mechs.

"Er, long story…"

"So let me see if I understand this," Prowl spoke up once again. "There have been multiple times that the First Team has acted strangely, correct?" The others nodded and he turned to Optimus. "Perhaps I should take command, seeing as we are all unsure whether or not you are being affected by something."

"We're not being affected by anything!" Optimus cried out in frustration. "We've just changed, that's all. We've adapted to the peace. Is that really so hard to believe?"

"Optimus, I really think I should take command seeing as it is unclear here exactly what is going on," Prowl said in a rather gentle tone, as if he were trying to sooth an agitated sparkling.

"Oh come on!" Everyone whirled around to stare at Barricade as he began laughing hysterically. "You honestly haven't realized it? Oh Primus, I swear. You Autobots! Everything has to have some underlying meaning doesn't it?"

"What are you speaking of 'Con?" Prowl demanded as he glared down at the car.

Barricade let out another small bout of laughter. "Don't you get it?" he called out. "Human!" he said as he suddenly opened his door in order to give Sam a small nudge. "They're acting _human_!" And with that, Barricade was sent off into hysterics once again.

"WHAT?" the three First Arrivals cried out in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked him since he was the first to gain his composure back.

"Isn't it obvious?" Barricade repeated. "From what I know, after they arrived in the city, the other Autobots have had practically little to no interaction with the humans, correct?"

Optimus stared at the 'Con. "Well, I guess that's true."

"And before the battle for the All Spark, your team had spent almost a whole year learning about Earth and the humans, correct?" Barricade continued.

"Well, yes there is that," Ratchet mused as he thought about it.

"And then you had the humans help out with the retrieval of the All Spark and helped with the battle against my companions did you not?"

"Well, they were kind of already involved before-"

"_And_," Barricade interrupted Optimus' attempt at an explanation. "Since you have been negotiating a treaty with the humans to allow our kind to stay here, even on a temporary basis, wouldn't you say that you've been speaking to the humans almost continually since the end of the battle?"

"Well, we do have to alert them to any possible attack," Optimus tried again.

"And do you not allow some of the humans who helped you to actually _live _here on your base?"

"Well, Sam spends most of his time with us anyway since he's our representative and Will is having a small disagreement with his wife so he visits every once in a while."

"VISITS?" Barricade howled with laughter. "Prime, please tell me you aren't that delusional about the human and your weapons specialist."

"What?" 'Bee looked at his two commanders. "What's he talking about?"

"Never mind!" Optimus said quickly before turning back to Barricade. "You're imagining things."

"Oh am I?" Barricade practically hummed. "I've met Ironhide and I've met Will Lennox. Are you sure I'm just imagining things?"

"That's neither here, nor there," Ratchet stated as he sent Optimus an "I told you so" look. "But that we're acting human actually makes sense. And when did you meet Will?"

"I've been living in the Witwicky garage and Epps apparently needed something for his damaged jeep. You do the math."

Ratchet just snickered. "Wait until Ironhide finds out."

Optimus was frowning at Barricade who seemed rather smug before turning back to Ratchet. "Well, his explanation is understandable. We have been around the humans a lot. Especially Bumblebee."

"Whoa! Don't get me involved!" 'Bee shouted as he scooped Sam back up. "I'm just an innocent bystander here!"

Optimus tilted his head and gave the youngest a long look before he glanced back down at Sam before looking up at 'Bee again. "You were saying?"

"Whatever," 'Bee shook his head as he sat back down on one of the empty boxcars.

"So, it's not a virus?" Sunny whined.

"You mean that nothing is wrong with them?" Sides continued.

"But what about the strange wave?" Wheeljack insisted.

"Well you didn't think that you were all acting strange, did you?" Ratchet asked them skeptically. "It was just us whom you thought was affected."

There actually was a small pause as the second arrivals turned to glance at Sunstreaker before turning back to Ratchet, much to the Gallardo's puzzlement. "That's still undetermined," Perceptor told him.

Ratchet shook his head but did turn to give Wheeljack a large smile. "Well, at least I know what all your sneaking about and strange conversations have been about now. Honestly, I was getting worried that you preferred Perceptor's company to mine."

Perceptor and Wheeljack both turned to look at one another horrified. "What?" Wheeljack cried out. "You thought that?"

Ratchet just shook his head. "Well what else was I suppose to think? You weren't telling me _anything_."

'Bee snickered. "Now I know what the look was about! You were jealous!"

Ratchet gasped. "I was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Well it does explain your attitude the past couple of days," Optimus chuckled.

"Et tu, Prime?"

Everyone watched the small group laughing for a while before Hound had to ask. "So what happened with the All Spark? Do you have it?"

Optimus and the others instantly sobered up. "Unfortunately, it was destroyed during the last battle."

"WHAT?" the four cried out as they began all speaking at once. Optimus finally got them to settle down and gave a quick summary of the last battle and why Sam had been so important during those last few days of the war.

"Wait," Prowl shook his head as he tried to compute everything that he was being told. "So it was the All Spark that the human used to kill Megatron?"

"It was the closest thing at hand!" Sam protested. "And I figured since Optimus was so adamant that I shove it in his chest that if it was destroyed by doing that, why not save Optimus and shove it into Megatron?"

Prowl stared down at the little human puzzled. "So it was Starscream that attacked you yesterday in some sort of revenge?"

"Er, well. Not all humans seem okay with our presence," Ratchet admitted slowly and the commander turned to him now waiting further explanation. "Well, when the frozen Megatron was found some humans were assigned to study him and well," he shrugged.

"Let's just say that while we managed to defeat the first group, it seems there's now a second group to worry about."

"See?" Red chirped rather cheerfully. "Now aren't you glad I built my moat?" No one said a word as they all just stared at the perky mech.

Barricade just groaned. "Crazy Autobots…"

-To be continued

* * *

Authors Note: Now the next chapter is going to be more droll discussions and will be wrought with tension and mistrust. I know, I know. A little depressing for the holidays but there was nothing I could do about the timing. Hopefully the chapter with Will, 'Hide and Epps will brighten things up. Join us next week for chapter 42: The Hard Questions


	42. Hard Questions

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's Note: It's cold out there!

PAIRINGS REVEALED THUS FAR:

Wheeljack x Ratchet, Inferno x Red Alert, Sunstreaker X Sideswipe, _Past_ Prowl x Jazz

Font Index: "Speaking", '_Thinking_', "-_Radio Transmissions_-", "**Cybertronion**" ":_Link_:"

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two: Hard Questions

Inferno shook his head as he moved next to his husband and pulled him gently to the side after Red's perky announcement. "What?" Red asked bewildered. "It's a great moat." Inferno just gave Red a small pat on the head as everyone decided to ignore the clearly still insane fire chief and get back on topic.

"So there are natives of this planet who oppose us?" Prowl asked with concerned as he looked back at Optimus for conformation after hearing about the group of humans after their life fluid. "If it is so, why should we even stay on this planet?"

"Because Prowl, we didn't know anyone opposed us until today. Most of the humans, of the ones who know about us I mean, are our friends," Optimus insisted with a sigh as he sat down on one of the clutter free boxcars. Blaster and Bluestreak were looking at décor a little disturbed and Blaster looked over at Wheeljack a little surprised at the rather low tech furnishings. Hound, however looked rather nonplused and Prowl was solely focused on his leader so who knew what he thought.

"But how hard could it be to fight these creatures?" Bluestreak asked, deciding to ignore the odd rectangle shaped thing his leader was sitting on and focusing on Sam whom was still clutched in 'Bee's hand. "They're very… um, small."

"That's the first thing you should realize Blue," Ratchet said with a small chuckle. "That size isn't everything. Some of our human friends were able to take down Blackout and some of the other Decepticons during the last battle."

"What?" Everyone stared in surprise, even those who had been planet side for a while.

"You didn't tell us that part," Perceptor exclaimed surprised by the news. He wasn't quite sure which Decepticon they were speaking about since he rarely went out into battle but it was a common fact that all Decepticons had two things in common; that they were mean and they were _big_.

"Yeah." Ratchet smirked at him. "That was Captain Lennox and his team,"

"Really?" Red was surprised by the news but actually expected it. "Did they not think to use a moat?" he chuckled. Ratchet, 'Bee and Sam all shook their heads in disbelief.

"So how did the humans learn to weaken us?" Inferno asked, not really liking the idea that these small creatures could be a potential threat to not only Red, but also all of his friends as well.

Optimus nodded as he turned back to the group and the main topic. "When Megatron landed here, he landed in what is called the Artic Circle, a place covered in freezing ice. From what we've been able to piece together is that when he landed, he ended up on thin ice and was plunged into the freezing water that eventually short circuited some wires and sent him in recharge with no revival time set."

The Autobots began murmuring amongst themselves as Prowl turned to Optimus. "Forgive me, but what does Megatron have to do with fighting this batch of supposed rogue humans?"

"Well the humans found him some revolutions later you see," Ratchet took up the story. "It was Sam's great grandfather, in fact. Er, his caretakers caretaker if you will." The group nodded in understanding. "Well, the human government at the time began studying the frozen Megatron and they figured that there had to have been more of his kind out there. It caused quite a quandary, if you could imagine." Prowl just stared at him. "Um, yeah. Anyway they were unsure if our kind were friendly or not so they began making precautions."

"In case our kind turned out to be a threat," Hound nodded as he began to piece together what Ratchet was explaining.

"Correct," Ratchet nodded. "Unfortunately however, this group also found the All Spark. They determined through comparing our written language on both Megatron and the All Spark that they were of the same origin and in a stroke of pure stupidity, decided to move Megatron to where they found the All Spark."

Everyone cringed at that as Prowl just narrowed his optics, the only sign that he was listening to Ratchet's story. "And?"

"Well they were able to tap into some of the Cube's power and create somewhat raw, uninhibited mechs of their own," Ratchet continued.

"Unfortunately, the ones they created were all running on our natural instincts and so the humans deemed that our kind was a threat." Optimus broke in. "They began to create weapons specifically designed to overload our systems and place us in recharge, if not totally offline."

Sam glanced up as he felt 'Bee's frame shake and he frowned at the sad face of his guardian. With a small smile of assurance, he gave the hand he was sitting in a gentle pat, trying to sooth the 'Bot's anxiety from remembering when he had been subjugated by those very weapons. 'Bee smiled back down at him grateful as the remembered fears returned to him. He hoped that none of his friends would ever have to go through that, but he knew that some probably would if this Sector Thirteen was serious.

"Regrettably, when the Decepticons arrived before us and wiped out one of their military bases, it only proved their theories and by the time we arrived Sector Seven had no idea that our people had been at war and thought we were invading," Optimus finished.

"So now there's this new sector who still believes that all of our kind are dangerous and from what Sam and Barricade have told us, is completely set on wiping the rest of our kind out of existence no matter what side of the war they had been on," Ratchet explained in a bitter tone.

"One of the reasons why I hope we can deal with Starscream relatively quickly," Optimus sighed as he sagged in his seat. "If they're after us, then you can be damn sure that they'll attack the Decepticons and since Starscream holds no compassion for human life," Optimus threw up his hands.

"Lets just say, the slagger will just prove the humans right and they would be even _more_ inclined to see us destroyed," Ratchet finished grimly.

"Also unfortunate is that it seems that they're after our human allies as well," Optimus nodded to Sam. "It would appear that this Thirteen is far more ruthless than the previous Seven."

"It's one of the reasons Ironhide left as quickly as he did," Ratchet continued on. "He went to get some of our human friends before this group saw them as either a threat or if they had decided to use them as a tool to get to us. If they were willing to attack Sam whom all of us had sworn to protect, then who knows what they're capable of."

"Speaking of which," Optimus turned to Sam. "We need to get in touch with Keller as soon as possible. He needs to know everything." Sam nodded, his expression grim.

"Perhaps we should also fetch Mikaela," Ratchet added thoughtfully. "She's my student, after all."

"Ratchet has a student?" Sunny muttered, glancing at his twin in surprised horror.

"We're doomed," Sides finished mournfully.

"And my parents," Sam added, ignoring the twins. "I don't even want to think about Mom's reaction to the trashed living room." Both Barricade and Bumblebee cringed at the immediate mental picture they concluded to.

"Probably Miles as well." They all turned to Barricade confused.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused. "He should be alright, shouldn't he?"

"Don't know," Barricade muttered. "When I was trashing their trucks I heard one of them mention seeing me when we drove to his house that night we went to the drive in."

Sam was puzzled but 'Bee just groaned. "Don't tell me," he groaned. "That cop wasn't really a cop, was he?"

"I'm beginning to think not," Barricade snarled.

'Bee tended to agree with the 'Con when he thought of something. "How did you know what they were saying if you were busy dealing with the trucks?" he asked.

Barricade snickered. "Well, I had the whole thing on loudspeaker."

"Loudspeaker?" Optimus asked. "Where was the feed coming from?"

Sam sighed as he lifted up an arm and pointed at the watch that encircled his wrist. "This I think."

Barricade chuckled. "Indeed. It's a locater beacon as well as a two-way radio. I may have forgotten to mention that last part."

Bumblebee stared at the 'Con, aghast. Sam practically wore that watch everywhere, including all their meetings and talks there at the base. Barricade, the damn slagger, had heard every word that had been said in Sam's presence. He sent a dark glare at the 'Con but Sam patted his arm and gained 'Bee's attention. "Not now," Sam told him and 'Bee instantly clamed up, but the look he sent 'Cade's way showed that the watch conversation was not over just yet. Sam turned back to Optimus. "Then I suppose we should go and fetch Miles as well," he stated. "Perhaps get him in the witness relocation program or… something."

"Indeed," Optimus nodded at the suggestion as he finally stood up from the boxcar. "We need to get everyone organized and try and figure out where this Sector Thirteen came from."

"Goody," Barricade muttered sarcastically. "The fun just never ends with you lot, does it?" The three first arrivals, Red and Sam all groaned.

"It's a slagging mess," 'Bee said angrily and Sam patted him again reassuringly.

There was silence for a while before Blaster finally was brave enough to ask the question that was flashing through his team's processors. "So what are we doing with the 'Con?" he ventured. "I mean, after Ratchet fixes him of course."

"So thoughtful of you," Barricade muttered sarcastically. "Just talk about me like I'm not here."

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked confused, ignoring the 'Cons soft muttering as he turned towards mech.

"Well I just wondered," Blaster shuffled, a bit nervous that everyone's attention was now solely focused on him. "Is he going to stay with us or is he going to leave once he's repaired?"

"Probably leave," Optimus replied in all honesty only to then have 'Bee contradict him when he spoke up at the same time.

"He's staying," 'Bee said firmly, standing fully upright as he stared at the group, daring anyone to argue with him.

"WHAT?" Barricade's bellow of shock completely overtook everyone else's cries of surprise. "Who are you to be making my decisions for me?"

'Bee stared down at the 'Con sternly. "You honestly don't think that Starscream is just going to let you wander around the planet unscathed, do you?"

"Oh honestly, Starscream doesn't even know I managed to survive. I was thrown into stasis lock thanks to that last beating and I doubt that Starscream would expect me to have come to you mechs for help."

"But if he _does_ learn that you still live, you'll become a target again," Ratchet put in, almost offhandedly. "He's not the kind to leave loose ends."

"Aw, your worried for me. I'm touched," Barricade sneered.

"Well of course we're worried about you," Sam spoke up from 'Bee's hand. "For good or bad, your our friend now."

"Oh Primus help me from the bleeding hearted good doers," Barricade moaned dramatically. "Don't bother to try act all honorable, Ladiesmand217; I know how the situation stands."

"Well if we shouldn't act honorable then don't try and be all noble!" 'Bee shouted at him. "Even after you're repaired how do you know that Starscream isn't just going to hunt you down and do it again?"

"I can take care of myself! He just caught me unaware. I'll be more prepared next time I face the creep," Barricade insisted determinedly.

"If you stay with us then at least you'll have some sort of back up!" Sam retorted, frowning down at the 'Con. "You don't have to face him alone."

"Oh yeah right, like you're really going to help me out!" Barricade bit back.

"We would if you weren't such an ass all the time!" 'Bee shouted at him getting angry at the 'Cons stubborn attitude. "Stop acting all tough and mighty!"

"Why should I? From where I sit, I see I have two choices," 'Cade bit out sourly. "Death by Starscream or death by your friends and personally, I'd rather chose Starscream. At least when he gets angered he strikes fast and I would prefer a quick death."

"Will you stop talking about death!" Sam just screamed at him this time, clamping his hands over his ears. "No one is going to die today! So just _stop _it!"

Barricade was instantly chastised as 'Bee began to mumble an apology, but the argument was far from over. "I know how everyone feels about everything so I think it's best if I just left," 'Cade said tiredly.

"And go where?" 'Bee demanded harshly, but with less anger than before. "You're basically condemning yourself to a life of being alone."

"I'm not alone," 'Cade argued with a small, harsh chuckle. "I'm surrounded by humans."

"And that's another thing. A patrol car just wandering around with no ties to any jurisdiction is certainly going to get the local authorities suspicious," Sam told him, bringing down his hands.

"Well then I'll just have to keep moving around whenever they do," the mustang argued resolutely. "Or just get another alt mode."

Both Sam and 'Bee looked down at him sadly. "That's no way to live your life 'Cade."

Barricade jerked in surprise hearing the nickname come from Bumblebee for a third time but said nothing in response. What could he say? There was silence for a while before suddenly Optimus took a step forward, startling the three. In truth, they had been so engrossed in their conversation that Sam was embarrassed to realize that he had completely forgotten the other 'Bot's presence. He glanced at the other's who were still standing near the doorway of the hanger and cringed as he saw them all staring at the 'Con, and them as well, in an apparent state of shock.

"Barricade," Optimus began. "When this war started, there was nothing more that I wanted than for us to finally put everything behind us and just get along like we once did." The Prime unit spoke with a saddened tone and a faraway look on his face. "We have once lived together as equals, before there had been Autobots or Decepticons. I had hoped that once the war was over we could do so again."

"A pipe dream, Optimus Prime," Barricade replied evenly. "There's too much bitterness on _both_ sides. It would probably be centuries before either side could even begin to coexist. _I_, at least, am not that delusional to think something like that is going to happen overnight."

"Nevertheless," Optimus persisted. "We have lost so much to the war all ready; our home, our lively hood, even our very future."

Sam looked at the larger 'Bot confused before he glanced up at 'Bee puzzled. "What is he talking about, 'your future'?" he whispered.

'Bee looked down at Sam, his face surprisingly blank. "Later Sam," he whispered back. Sam frowned, but didn't pursue it. He turned back to Optimus who was still speaking.

"I do not believe that we should quibbling about whether or not there should even be a peace. It should already be expected," Optimus said firmly. "We should be able to look past everything-"

"It is one thing to preach forgiveness, Prime," Barricade interrupted. "It is another entirely to give it." Some of the Autobots turned to stare at the 'Con in surprise, and those were the ones who were not already doing so. Who was this 'Con to speak about forgiveness?

"Still, having a peace treaty with you is at least a step in the right direction," Optimus responded as he sat back down on the boxcar once again.

"To have a peace treaty, yes; to have me just suddenly move in? I think you're reaching here Prime. Did you not tell 'Bee when he and Sam first came to you with my offer that it was too soon to make my presences a factor while your people transitioned from the war to peace?"

"Damn it Barricade, once upon a time you were part of my people too!" Optimus barked at him, the frustration clearly mounting on the troubled mech. "And I had not been given all of the details at the time," he replied shooting 'Bee a hard stare. Both 'Bee and Sam just stared back at him, feeling completely guiltless of their action.

"Indeed," Barricade drawled. "Once upon a time. Times have changed."

Optimus frowned at the reminder. "Still, you should be at least able to find some sort of peace here with us."

"Oh for crying out loud," Barricade groaned before he finally projected his voice towards the large cluster of Autobots who were just standing there, listening to every word being said. "Show of hands. Who wants me gone?"

Much to Barricade's surprise, some hands were not raised, and the few who did seemed hesitant to do so. Neither Red nor Wheeljack raised their hands, Red's opinion already haven been given and Wheeljack looked as if he were trying to convince himself not to raise his hand as he waited for all the facts and processed the 'Cons earlier words. Perceptor, meanwhile, looked perplexed, as if he were trying to work some great mathematical equation out where he kept getting the answer as pi. Hell, even the twins were hesitating on whether or not to raise their hands, both throwing uncertain glances at one another to see what the other one would do first.

Mostly the ones who had raised their hands had been the ones who had already voiced their concerns regarding Barricade's presence. The four newest arrivals as well as Inferno, much to Red's disapproval and Barricade turned his attention back to Optimus feeling rather mixed emotions. He was smug that he had been right, but strangely enough he also felt a little hurt that it was so clear his presence wasn't wanted.

Optimus was looking at the five who were all holding up their hands sadly but their firm looks rendered him at a little bit of a loss at what to say. It was actually Ratchet who stepped forward. "Um, we may be putting the bumper before the trunk here," he stated with a rather cool composure. "Barricade is not fixed just yet, and until he is he's staying right where he is no matter-" Ratchet was suddenly forced to raise his voice as everyone started talking at once again. "No matter what anyone else may want or think that they want! I'm the medical officer damn it!" he shouted, silencing everyone with the force of the shout. "And I trump you all! Even you," and here he pointed at Optimus. "My priority is the patient, _not_ your feelings."

"Could have fooled me," Sides whispered loudly.

Ratchet narrowed his optics at the mech before turning back to the group as a whole. "It will probably take at least a few weeks to get all the parts needed built, so we still have plenty of time to come up with a consensus." Sam threw Ratchet a thankful look that was quickly mirrored by 'Bee. Ratchet just smiled back at them. "And who knows," he shrugged as he went back to organizing his tools. "You may all change you minds before then."

"What?" Bluestreak shouted, startling the mechs around him. "Are we all forgetting the suffering they caused us? The devastation they created!"

Ratchet and Optimus glanced at one another worriedly before Optimus turned to the frazzled gunner. "Bluestreak, we all know how you have suffered in the past and it is understandable that you are hesitant about the circumstances."

Bluestreak frowned but amazingly, the normal chatterbox was quiet as he stared at the 'Con. He was slightly tense and Optimus worried that Bluestreak would protest more to the 'Con's presences. "Optimus, I am very uncomfortable with this situation," Bluestreak began. "However, everyone here knows that I have always dislike the fighting. It came to me, not the other way around."

Everyone was silent as Bluestreak spoke. This had to be the most the Bluestreak had ever spoken that wasn't just random conversation. Barricade looked over at the other Autobots, wondering. They were all looking rather solemn at the turn of the exchange. Barricade turned back to the silver 'Bot, wondering what it was that had everyone on "tiptoe" around him suddenly. He glanced over at Sam who somehow knew the 'Con was looking at him and the boy shrugged, just as confused by the tension in the room as well and they both look up at 'Bee.

"There was a Decepticon attack at his home town," 'Bee said softly. "He alone survived."

Sam gasped as he turned to look at the blue mech sadly while Barricade was counting the minutes till his eminent demise. '_Well that's just slagging perfect,_' he thought bitterly as he too looked over at the Autobot.

"Bluestreak, I don't think there is anyone here who hasn't been affected by the war in one capacity or another," Optimus said softly, "I simply ask that you give us time before we make final judgement upon Barricade." Bluestreak frowned as he turned to glare at the Decepticon. "He is not able to defend himself in his current condition," Optimus said slowly, almost as a warning for the mech not to do anything stupid.

Everyone turned to stare at the battered in mustang at the thought about how the three first arrivals hauled the 'Con to the medical bay. Optimus just continued to watch Bluestreak who was quiet for a moment before he finally nodded. "If I don't have to be around him."

"Thank you Bluestreak," Optimus sighed in relief and everyone else also nodded their acceptance of the arrangement.

"Well, since he's my patient, then I suppose that puts him in my care." Ratchet stated as he went back to going over Barricade's scans.

"Oh no!" Wheeljack protested as he turned to Optimus. "I don't want Ratchet alone with a Decepticon."

"You what?" Ratchet looked up from the data pad with a dark frown. "He's my patient 'Jack."

"Oh boy, here we go." Optimus groaned and 'Bee instantly mimicked him.

"Ah, one of _those_ couples," Barricade chuckled. A few of the Autobots instantly leveled him with a dark glare, including Wheeljack.

"You stay out of this," Ratchet snarled before his optics narrowed at the engineer. "'Jack, I'm the medical examiner," he said in a low tone; the kind 'Bee instantly recognised as one Judy would use whenever Ron overstepped his bounds.

"Yes, and I know that your patient comes first," Wheeljack relented. "But I just don't feel comfortable leaving you alone with him."

"You 'don't feel comfortable'?" Ratchet repeated in disbelief. "I can put a mech down in under zero point three seconds and you 'don't feel comfortable'."

"Slag it all Ratchet, I'm just worried about you," Wheeljack huffed in frustration. Ratchet just shook his head and looked as if he were about to speak again when Optimus beat him to it.

"It is quite understandable that you would be cautious Wheeljack," Optimus told the frazzled mech.

Wheeljack just growled again. "That's an understatement."

"Hey," Barricade groused. "What am I? A virus?"

"You may as well be," Bumblebee whispered down at him as glares were once more shot in their direction.

"Optimus."

Everyone's attention was suddenly zeroed in on Sam who was beginning to stand on 'Bee's hand. The camaro made it easier for him however and set him down on the boxcar next to Optimus. The boy winced as he put pressure on some of his cuts but stood firm as he turned to the large Autobot leader. "What is it Sam?" Optimus asked him.

Sam swallowed rather nervously. He could feel the knots in his stomach as he could feel everyone staring at him but he was determined to say what he had to say. "Well, since basically I'm the one who essentially bought him here and I was the one who was determined to help him, I believe that I should be the one to take responsibility for him," Sam said firmly.

"WHAT?" the first arrivals yelped. The others said nothing, instead watching the boy intently.

"Sam, um. I don't know what to say," Optimus stuttered at a loss.

"How 'bout 'stupid'." Everyone now turned to Barricade as he continued. "You can't take responsibility for me kid. That's kind of dumb."

Optimus frowned at the 'Con before he looked back down at the boy. "I'm sorry, but he is right."

"Then I'll take responsibility."

Everyone turned to 'Bee in shock. "'Bee," Ratchet murmured.

"No. When Sam told me about Barricade in stasis lock it was my decision to help him and it was me who didn't tell you. It's my responsibility," Bumblebee insisted resolutely.

Everyone else were looking back and forth between one another before turning back to stare at 'Bee. "**What the hell happened to the sparkling**?" Prowl asked Wheeljack in a low voice.

"**I don't know. He hasn't really been here since we've arrived,**" Wheeljack replied honestly. "**But he's changed, that's for sure.**"

Optimus and Ratchet meanwhile were staring at the youngest of their circle, surprise as well as pride running through them. Optimus turned to Ratchet as if seeking conformation and Ratchet just sighed and gave a small nod of his head. Optimus smiled before he turned back to 'Bee. "Very well," Optimus nodded again. "He's under your watch."

'Bee let out a whoosh of air in relief and smiled back at Optimus. "Thank you," he told Optimus. "And I am sorry about keeping this from you."

"Hah, with Ironhide getting stir crazy. Smartest thing you could have done," Ratchet told him with a smile.

Optimus turned back to the others. "Barricade will be quarantined to Ratchets' med bay."

"Um, Optimus." Ratchet nodded towards the boxcar safe where they had not only Ratchet's tools but also Ironhide's extra cannons and ammo.

"Oh, right." Optimus muttered before turning back to Barricade. "Well, I suppose one of the empty buildings?"

"Perhaps the one we emptied when we were dealing with the," he turned to send a small glare towards 'Bee and Sam, "missing equipment."

Optimus let out a small groan before he turned back to 'Bee. "You owe us by the way," he told 'Bee sternly. "For all the commotion about the missing tools and tow cable."

"Um, ah heh," Sam chuckled. "Sorry about that, but Mikaela insisted that she needed them."

Ratchet looked back at Sam with a gentle smile. "Well, I can't fault you that much. It was for a good cause after all… well, at least not a lost one…" and he gave the 'Con a sly look.

"Hey!" Barricade yelped.

Ratchet just smirked. "Bumblebee, help me take him off the table and I'll show you which hanger we were speaking about."

Everyone watched as 'Bee and Ratchet managed to maneuver the 'Con off the boxcar and onto the floor. "Is he able to drive around?" 'Bee asked him concerned.

Ratchet frowned as he stared down at the 'Con. "Not far and not for long. That frame is hanging by a bolt, literally."

"You know, I wish everyone would stop talking about me as if I wasn't here," Barricade grumbled.

Ratchet just gave a small laugh. "Just wait until Ironhide gets here. You'll be wishing everyone was ignoring you again."

"Primus help me," Barricade sighed. The two just chuckled again.

"Well I suppose it's already been a long day," Optimus finally said as he turned back to the group still hovering in the doorway. "I'm sure that you would like to settle down into recharge for a little while."

"Yes, that would be appreciative," Hound sighed, relieved that all the tension was over for the moment. "Just point me in the right direction."

"Thank you Optimus," Prowl nodded.

It was as they were all leaving the hanger that it happened; the one thing that the three older members of the First Arrivals had feared ever since that last battle in the ity. It was actually Blaster who brought it up just as they were leaving, not surprising since they had been best friends and Blaster tended to be more talkative then Prowl. "Hey, where's Jazz gone off too anyhow?" he asked as they were just stepping out the door. "Is he with some of those human friends of yours?"

Ratchet and Optimus instantly froze and 'Bee quickly moved towards Sam's side instinctively, as no one knew just how Prowl would react. Ratchet wished that Ironhide was still there, for the top kick's strength if nothing else. Optimus turned to Prowl, moving his body more into the doorway, blocking his second's path. Prowl himself turned at the sudden silence from the other two and was surprised to find Optimus looking at him with such sorrow in his optics. "Prowl," Optimus began softly.

Prowl instantly felt his spark flare out, searching for the other end of a link that had been truthfully the only thing that had been sustaining him throughout his entire time in space. He nearly fell over as he reached out through the Link, only to find nothing there at the other end. Ratchet was already making his way towards him, ready to help Prowl if his logic circuit overloaded, grateful that the other Autobots were ahead of him and subsequently blocking the door, essentially locking him in as the second arrivals all glanced at one another nervously.

Hound, Blaster and Bluestreak all looked at their companions puzzled by the sudden blockade but the others wouldn't let them go. Each of the other mechs were looking at Prowl however and completely ignored the puzzled looks, watching to make sure that if Prowl did lose it, he would be stuck within the confines of the building surrounded by his friends. Everyone waited to see what Prowl would do. Would he fall into a crazed hysteria or would the shock be too grate for the commander and force him to shut down?

Prowl did neither of those things however. His logic circuit was perfectly functional as the commander very calmly turned, took aim and fired straight at an unmoving Barricade.

-To be continued

* * *

Oh I am SO evil! Join us next week for Chapter Forty Three: Unexpected Wake Up Call


	43. Unexpected WakeUp Call

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's Note: Well... I tried to watch Transformers G1 while snowed in this weekend because I know that the G1 team is rather OOC in my story... ... ... ... ... ... ... Let's just say that I couldn't even get past episode _one _I was laughing so hard! Mostly I sat there boggling that all the 'Con's, not just the seekers, could fly. Um, yeah. In my story, only seekers can fly since in the movie only Megatron and Starscream could fly and only because they had flying alt modes. I'll try and get them in character later on but no promises since I consider the Movie verse an AU anyway and I'm trying to keep everyone in the Movie atmosphere.

PAIRINGS REVEALED THUS FAR: Wheeljack x Ratchet, Inferno x Red Alert, Sunstreaker X Sideswipe, _Past_ Prowl x Jazz

Font Index: "Speaking", '_Thinking_', "-_Radio Transmissions_-", "**Cybertronion**" ":_Link_:"

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three: Unexpected Wake-Up Call

Ironhide tried to look inconspicuous as he tore through the suburban streets outside of Tranquility at nearly seven in the morning. He had tried to draw as little notice as possible on his way to Epps' house but he just couldn't help himself as he continually found himself pushing seventy, much to the annoyance of the other drivers trying to get to work. Thank Primus that there were no cops on the streets, or at least none that spotted him yet as he weaved around a rather slow car. Diplomatic plates or not, he could still get pulled over.

Ironhide knew that he was being unreasonable. That Will was perfectly fine crashing out over at Epps', but he just couldn't help himself as he was suddenly pushing eighty. He could not get rid of the repeated pulse within his spark that told him that time was of the essence and he _had_ to get to Will and find out if the man was okay. He was pushing ninety when he finally reached Epps subdivision.

It was with a grateful sigh that Ironhide finally turned the corner and arrived at the ranger's modest house. Slowing down his speed considerably, Ironhide began a scan of the surrounding areas, looking for anything out of place that could pose as a possible threat to the humans. Finding no sign of any of the black SUV's that were a favorite with the human's known sectors, he slowly made his way towards the building. There weren't many people around at this time of day; most were still asleep or already on their way to work. With a quick scan of the small house, Ironhide was relieved to find two human signatures, one upstairs and one downstairs snoring away on the couch. Clearly the two humans were home and still asleep.

This was not good however, as Ironhide had no idea if the humans of Sector Thirteen were going to go after Will and Epps or not since they had failed to apprehend Sam and in turn, Bumblebee. '_Slag, they could already be on their way here already,_' Ironhide muttered to himself as he continued to watch the two unmoving humans within the dwelling. With a quick glance around the perimeter, he sighed as he pulled up into the driveway and parked next to Epps' dented Jeep. '_No choice here,_' Ironhide growled and after bracing himself for the assured consequences, he sounded his air horn as loud as he could; effectively awaking everyone within what had to be a three block radius.

The reaction was immediate. All the dogs along the street began barking hysterically as Ironhide watched the two figures within the house jump and promptly fall off of their respective beds. Ironhide knew that he was going to get a long, loud complaint from Epps, but time was of the essence here. He kept a long-range scanner focused on both ends of the street as he waited for the two to finally emerge.

Will was the first one to emerge from the house, since he had already been on the first floor and he quickly made his way to Ironhide, confusion written all over his face underneath the sleepy glower. He was not the only human to emerge from a house however as a few people were looking out of their doorways or windows respectively to glare at whomever it had been that had made such a loud noise so early in the morning. Will ignored them as he made his way over to the truck. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded as Epps came out of the house still in his shorts and t-shirt, glaring.

"Damn it all 'Hide," the man growled, "I have to live with these people you know."

"Shut up, get in!" Ironhide growled as both his doors opened. "We don't have much time."

"What? What's going on?" Will asked as he climbed in his anger quickly replaced by alarm.

"I'll tell you on the way," Ironhide replied tersely. "Damn it Epps, get in now!"

"Hang on, let me just lock up," Epps muttered as he turned to go back into the house.

"Epps! NOW!" Ironhide roared, startling the dog next door with the force of the yell.

Both humans were now staring at the truck in complete disbelief as Epps turned back away from the house and quickly made his way into the passenger seat of the truck before Ironhide blew a gasket or something. "What are you doing?" Epps demanded as he glanced at his neighbors apprehensively as the door slammed shut. "Do you realize people _heard_ you?"

"Don't care, bigger problems," Ironhide growled as he suddenly backed out of the driveway and took off back down the road, heading in the direction of the desert and the base within.

Both men were suddenly forced to grab the seats as they were promptly thrown around the cabin as the truck took off. "Damn it Ironhide, what's going on? What happened?" Will demanded as he quickly grabbed the seatbelt and clicked it into place.

"Yeah, what's with the big rush? I don't even have my wallet… Hell, I don't even have my shoes!" Epps growled as Ironhide tore around another corner.

"Couldn't be helped. I had to get you both and fast."

"What's wrong?" Will asked concerned. Both men were now staring down at the dash worriedly. "Did Starscream attack or something?"

"I only wish," Ironhide growled as he turned another corner.

"Is it really that bad?" Epps asked as he held on to the roll bar as 'Hide took another sharp corner.

"Trust me, it's bad." Ironhide grumbled. "But the gist of it is it turns out that there's another Sector aside from Sector Seven."

"What?" Both men yelped at the news.

"What do you mean that there's another sector?" Will demanded. "Where did they come from? Does Keller know?"

"Do you know what they're planning?" Epps added. "And how did you find out about them anyway?"

"It's why I had to get you two out of that house," Ironhide growled. "Emergency extraction. It seems these new nut jobs calling themselves Sector Thirteen are targeting any and all Cybertronions… and are not above using our human allies as bait to get us."

"WHAT?" the humans shouted again.

"What are you talking about?" Will demanded as they flew around another curve. "What bait?"

"Sam," Ironhide finally stated, surprising both of them. "Sam was attacked in his own home apparently."

"WHAT?" was quickly repeated again at high volume.

"Sam was attacked? By another Sector?" Epps said in disbelief.

"What do you mean another Sector?"

"Is that even possible? The President disbanded Seven, didn't he?"

"Ironhide! Turn around!" Will suddenly shouted, startling Epps with the sudden hysteria of his commander. "We need to get to my house!"

"What? Why?" Epps asked surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Sarahand Abby!" Will shouted. "We have to go get them!"

"Will, calm down!" Epps grabbed him and sat his commander back down when it looked as if the man was going to jump out of the moving truck and run all the way back to his farm on his own. "I'm sure they're fine."

"Indeed." Ironhide confirmed softly. "I doubt that this new group would involve your family, Will. They're after us, not humans."

Will stared back down at the dash for a long moment before he sighed and sat back down. "I suppose you're right," he muttered. "Still, I would feel better if we went to check on them."

"Later Will," Ironhide said as gently as possible. "We have to regroup and figure out what's going on with this new sector."

Epps laid a hand on his friends shoulder. "I'm sure they're all right," he told the man. "You could probably call them from the base."

"I know," Will muttered. "But it would just make me feel better if I could go make sure that they were."

Ironhide was quiet for a long time. "I don't think they would use your family to get to us," he finally said softly. "They were never really associated with us. Unlike the Witwicky's."

Will looked back at the dash sadly and gave the small wheel a gentle pat. "Sorry about that buddy," he said before he got back to the topic. "So what happened at Sam's?" Will demanded, suddenly all business as he thought over the implications of another sector possibly existing and Epps turned to look at the radio expectantly. "What about 'Bee? Did they get him again?"

"No, thank Prime. 'Bee was with us while we were waiting for Prowl and his unit in the desert," Ironhide told them and both of the humans instantly relaxed. "The slagging pricks waited until they thought Sam was alone to try and obtain him."

"So they didn't know about Barricade living at the Witwicky house then?" Will asked and Epps immediately groaned.

Breaks squealed and both rangers were thrown forward as Ironhide suddenly veered off the road and onto the side, ignoring the blare of a couple horns from morning commuters. "YOU KNEW HE WAS THERE?" Ironhide bellowed as they sat there on the side of the road.

Epps groaned again as Will suddenly realized his slip. "Um…"

"And you didn't tell me?" Ironhide continued, not giving either men a chance to answer. "I don't believe it! You knew we were looking for him and you knew where he was and said nothing? And what's worse, is he was with _Sam_ and the last SPARKLING! They could have been in danger! Did you ever think of that?"

"Ironhide! Calm down!" Will commanded as the top kick continued muttering angrily.

"Calm down?" Ironhide yelped. "You were a part of what was essentially a cover up that could have proven harmful to myself and my comrades and you're telling me to _calm down_?"

"We couldn't help it! We promised Sam and 'Bee that we wouldn't say anything. We promised them."

"They're _kids_," Ironhide growled. "They can't be making those kinds of decisions."

"But we aren't," Will replied just as firmly. "And after we spoke to not only Sam and 'Bee but Barricade as well we determined that he posed no threat to them in the condition he was in."

"That and Judy had already stated that he was more than welcome in her garage, so what could we do about it? It's her house," Epps argued.

Ironhide was quiet for a long moment before he turned on his blinker and pulled back out onto the road. "You could have at least warned us," the top kick grumbled as they eased back into the now heavy flow of morning traffic.

Will and Epps glanced at one another before looking back down at the dash. "We are sorry," Will said softly and Epps nodded in agreement.

Ironhide sighed again and both rangers were bathed in warm air. "I know… just wished we weren't caught so unaware when the 'Con showed up at our own base."

"He was at your base?" Epps chuckled slightly, much to the 'Bot's annoyance.

"I think you need to tell us what happened," Will told him. "Starting with Sam. Is he alright?"

"Oh he's fine," Ironhide quickly assured him. "A little shaken up from what I could tell but none the worse for wear."

"Well that's a relief," Will sighed as he slouched back into his seat. "Just what happened to him anyway?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure on all the details," Ironhide explained. "But apparently this Sector Thirteen wants to capture all the Cybertronions and thought to using Sam as bait to get 'Bee was a wonderful idea."

"Hence the quick pick up," Will murmured suddenly comprehendingly.

Epps turned to look at Will surprised as Ironhide made a noise of agreement. "We don't know just how much this group knows about us and our contacts so we thought it best to get you out of there before they thought to use you."

"Makes sense," Epps muttered as they drove along. "Just wish you would have let me get my shoes."

"You've got gear at the base," Will told him before turning back to Ironhide. "So how did Sam get away? I assume Barricade had something to do with it."

"Yeah," Ironhide grumbled sourly. "I still can't believe it."

Both rangers were now on the edge of their seats, both now immensely curious. "Well?" Will pressed. "What happened?"

Ironhide sighed as they weaved throughout the now thick traffic. "Well, since Barricade is unable to change out of his alt mode, he just rammed their cars against a tree, rendering them immobile and Sam was able to break away during all the commotion and make it to Barricade."

"And then with nowhere else to go, Barricade knew he had to get Sam to you guys," Will finished, deep in thought.

"Yeah; shocked us pretty good with his arrival, that was for sure," Ironhide gave a small chuckle. "I still don't know how the others reacted to his arrival. A lot of them still are very edgy from the war but you know Ratchet. No one is going to be allowed to do anything to the 'Con until he's healed.

"So Ratchet's fixing him up?" Will asked happily. "Well that's a relief."

"I bet Barricade's happy about that. There was only so much that Mikaela could do for him after all," Epps added.

"Just how much did you two know anyhow?" Ironhide asked them suspiciously.

Will chuckled. "Well, we know it wasn't gremlins that took your tow cable for one."

"TRAITOR!" Ironhide yelped. "Why didn't you tell me? Do you know just how crazy that made me, being unable to find that thing?"

Both men chuckled at the continued cries of outrage from the disguised Autobot. "Sorry," Will chuckled, "but we couldn't say anything without compromising Barricade's cover."

"Yeah, right… sure," Ironhide grumbled as they finally turned off the main road and began heading out into the desert.

"So what's the news at the base?" Epps decided to get on better topics. "Who was it that arrived?"

"Prowl and his team," Ironhide replied, glad to be changing the subject from the 'Con. "We managed to get in contact with them two days ago and they finally arrived last night."

"And what was their reaction to the news that the war was over?" Epps snickered. "Were they surprised?"

"Um well," Ironhide said in a small, embarrassed tone. "I'm not quite sure," he admitted.

"What?" Will looked down at the dash surprised. "Why not?"

"Well, there was a Decepticon on our front lawn when we got home in case you forgot," Ironhide snarled. "After learning about this new sector I kind of left in a hurry to get you two, you know."

"We're honored," Epps drawled shooting Will a long look.

Will however, was completely oblivious. "So you have no idea?" he asked amused.

"No, and I'm worried," Ironhide grumbled and the two humans sat back up in surprised at the apprehensive tone.

"What's wrong?" Will asked. "What is it?"

"Prowl," Ironhide said cryptically. "He still hasn't learned about Jazz's death."

The two humans glanced at each other confused. "I don't understand," Will began.

Ironhide let out a long sigh. "Well, we explained it to Sam but I'll give you the short version," he began. "In our society, as I'm sure you noticed we don't really have any differences between genders."

"Yeah, we got that part," Epps chuckled softly.

"That reminds me, how do you guys er… reproduce anyway?" Will asked, genuinely curious.

"One large revelation at a time here," 'Hide muttered. "Anyway, when two mechs are meant for each other, it's more like our _sparks_ are meant for one another."

The two humans looked confused. "What do you mean?" Epps asked. "Like how some programs only are recognize on certain computers?"

"Something like that," Ironhide admitted. "It's more like our sparks find mates than we do and when they do the sparks 'link' to each other."

"So this Prowl and Jazz's sparks were linked?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Ironhide confirmed, "and when a link breaks… well let's just say that the remaining mech is lucky if they manage to survive the split."

"What?" both men cried out.

"What do you mean?" Will asked, now becoming increasingly concerned. "This Prowl is going to die when he learns that Jazz is dead?"

"I didn't say that," Ironhide told them. "The separation of a mech's link to their spouse is a devastating blow. The link is a constant for Aligned couples-"

"Aligned?" Epps asked.

"Married," Ironhide translated. "They're constantly in communication if they're not actually speaking to each other through it. To have that bond suddenly cut is a devastating blow. All I can say is thank Primus Prowl wasn't with us when Jazz was killed."

"What do you mean?" Will asked surprised. "How is that better?"

"Well, when a mech see's their spouse dying as they feel the link being severed they have a larger chance of going insane if not suicidal. Prowl was in space when Jazz died and was considerably far away when it happened. As a result, their link was strained already, but now that he's planet side, he's going to try and find Jazz on that link and well…"

"There's nothing on the other end," Will finished sadly.

"Exactly."

"Wow," Epps murmured. "So that's what Ratchet and Wheeljack have? A Link?"

"Yeah, though they have yet to Align themselves. They were waiting for the war to end."

"So it's like love at first sight?" Will asked surprised.

Ironhide chuckled. "Well, sometimes it takes a mech a while to figure out what it is but I suppose you could call it that."

"No wonder you're in a hurry to get back," Will mused as they finally saw the base on the horizon.

"Yeah. Hang on," Ironhide told them as he slowed his speed considerably as they came upon the moat.

Both humans quickly got out and made their way over the "gangplank" as they heard Ironhide transforming behind them. Will suddenly grabbed Epps arms and stopped the man from going any further. Epps turned to his commander with a puzzled look. "What is it?" he asked surprised.

Will turned back to him. "Don't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Epps replied.

"Slag it all to the pits!" Ironhide bellowed as he jumped the moat and quickly jogged off to the hanger.

Epps watched him go in surprise before the sound finally registered with him. There seemed to be a lot of yelling going on in the main hanger where Ironhide was heading and suddenly there was a sound of a blaster cannon going off and a beam of light suddenly shot through the roof of the building. "I take it that can't be good," he muttered as he took off after Will.

The two humans whirled around the corner of the building and slowed down as they saw a large crowd of Autobots blocking the doorway of the hanger and Ironhide shoving the group aside as he pushed his way through. "Move, damn it!" he yelled at them as he shoved the mechs aside.

Will and Epps glanced at one another before they darted to the smaller human sized door that was thankfully unblocked. Being sure to avoid being stepped on, the two quickly made their way over. Dashing through the door they froze and just stared at the sight before them.

Optimus and Ratchet were struggling with an average sized mech who was shouting at them in Cybertronion as he tried to yank his gun arm out of Optimus' grasp. Ratchet it seemed was trying to get a shoulder panel off the mech while Inferno tried to keep the mech, whom they immediately figured out was Prowl, from moving forward as he had a firm grasp on the 'Bot's legs.

Most of the others were simply blocking the exit and tried to stay out of the way as the group tried to subdue the angered 'Bot. Ironhide finally made his way through the wall of mechs, quickly made his way over, grabbed Prowl around the waist and just brought the mech down. Epps and Will were forced to grab the doorframe as the ground shook from the force of the two mechs landing on it.

Ratchet was quick as he finally managed to yank off the paneling and inserted a small hand drill. There were shouts again in Cybertronion and growls amongst the four holding him down before it all went suddenly, eerily quiet. Will righted himself and focused on the small cluster of Autobots as Ironhide climbed off of the now prone mech.

"What happened?" Ironhide demanded as he looked down at the now recharging commander. "I was only gone a little while!" Optimus and Ratchet said nothing as they both were focused on the unmoving mech on the floor.

"RATCHET!"

Ratchet snarled as he suddenly whirled around and made his way over to the other side of the building, where the rangers could see Bumblebee and Sam hovering around another mech still in car mode. Ratchet shoved the camaro aside as he instantly began going over the still form. "Oh shit," Epps muttered as he finally got a good look at the car. "Barricade."

Will nodded as he took in the 'Con's appearance. His whole drivers side was dented in now and smoldering from what obviously looked like a direct hit from a blaster cannon. It didn't take Will long to put the pieces together from what he leaned from Ironhide and the 'Con's condition.

He quickly broke cover and made his way around the room and headed straight for Sam. Grabbing the boy into a hug he tugging him away from the working medic as Optimus and Ironhide followed him. "Will!" Sam shouted at the man's appearance.

"Calm down kid," Epps said as he made his way over. "Ratchet has it under control."

"Prowl! He just opened fire!" Sam cried out hysterically as he looked back at the unmoving 'Con. "And Barricade didn't move out of the way! Why didn't he move? He could have but he didn't! He just let Prowl shoot him!"

"It will be fine," Will tried to sooth and was surprised when he saw Ironhide suddenly yanking Bumblebee out of the way just as he had done with Sam.

"Damn it 'Bee, give him room to work!" the gunner growled as he tugged the younger mech aside.

"But it's my fault!" 'Bee cried just as hysterical as Sam. "I said I would protect him!"

"Well you're not helping by not allowing Ratchet to work, now move!" 'Hide growled as he yanked the still protesting mech to the side of the hanger and shoved him on a boxcar and out of the way. "And that goes for EVERYONE!" Ironhide bellowed as he turned around and glared at the group of still hovering mechs. "EVERONE OUT!"

Shouts of protests instantly rang out against the hanger walls but Ironhide remained firm as Optimus stood and backed his weapons specialist up. "You heard him! I want this building clear now! MOVE!"

Will watched the group slowly turn around and head out the building as he maneuvered Sam to the side and out of any harm's way. "Sam, what happened?"

Sam shrugged as he was set down in a small human sized chair much as how Ironhide had handled 'Bee. "I don't know. The one mech asked about Jazz and we knew that Prowl wasn't going to take the news very well, but he just turned and opened fire," the boy murmured, never taking his eyes off Barricade and Ratchet.

"Understandable," Epps muttered as he glanced back at the unconscious mech by the door.

Optimus was closing the main doors away from prying optics as he turned back around and made his way next to 'Bee. "I can't take much more of this," he muttered as he glanced down at the small group of humans. "Could you take Sam out of here? I'm afraid he's had a rather difficult night."

"I'm not leaving," Sam growled never once making an effort to move.

"Neither am I," Bumblebee insisted as he watched Ratchet work.

"Let them stay," Ratchet told the big rig. "Their presence will help when I get him back online." Optimus looked as if he were about to protest when Ratchet sent him a sharp glare. "Leave it." Optimus quickly closed his mouth.

The two rangers grabbed some chairs and quickly placed them on either side of Sam as they all waited. "Epps," Sam suddenly spoke up confused. "Are you not wearing any shoes?" Epps chuckled as Will shook his head before everyone turned their attention back to Ratchet and the unmoving Decepticon he was frantically trying to save.

-TBC

* * *

AN: Please don't kill me! _--Hides in her dragon cave--_ I know, it's another terrible place to leave off but... -_-shrugs--_ I wanted something more upbeat for this week and I thought the banter with Ironhide and the rangers was a bit on the light side while staying true to the story. Well, join us next week to find out what had happened with Prowl and the others in chapter Forty Four of _Cover Me_: Prowl's Grief

**Happy Holidays!****  
**


	44. Prowl's Grief

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's Note: Welcome back! I hope everyone had a good holiday! A quick update- I was notified that I had misspelled "Houston" in previous chapters. I'm so sorry! It's been since repaired! I am so sorry once again! I know, I know... I can't spell worth dirt but I do try! "Bad Spellers of the world-untie!" -snickers- I saw that on a t-shirt! 

_**EDIT**_- Yes... I misspelled "grief" in the chapter title so everyone who get's the story update notice should have seen that... I thought I changed it but it kept coming up as previous spelling... SO I had to re-upload the chapter in order to correct it. I apologies if you got 2 notices but it couldn't be helped. ...It's been a long week.

PAIRINGS REVEALED THUS FAR: Wheeljack x Ratchet, Inferno x Red Alert, Sunstreaker X Sideswipe, _Past_ Prowl x Jazz

Font Index: "Speaking", '_Thinking_', "-_Radio Transmissions_-", "**Cybertronion**" "::_Link_::"

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four: Prowl's Grief

When Prowl fired, Bumblebee didn't even hesitate for a nanoclick as he instantly turned and dove straight at Sam, snagging the boy almost as soon as he heard the blaster cannon go off. He landed with a hard thud, clinging Sam close to his chest protectively as he heard the blast connect with metal. Bumblebee cringed as he knew exactly what, or rather who, it was that had been struck. The knowledge that he had to leave Barricade defenseless did not sit well in his Autobot spark but what choice did he have? Sam as a human was so vulnerable.

"Barricade!" Sam shouted as he tried to get out of 'Bee's grasp. "He didn't move! Why didn't he move?"

"Sam, calm down," 'Bee tried as he managed to get himself upright. As he turned, this brought Prowl into their line of sight and 'Bee froze as he saw the blaster cannon charging up once again.

"No!" Sam shouted as if he could convince the 'Bot not to fire. 'Bee cursed under his breath and instantly scuttled away from the singed 'Con as before the mech could fire again much to Sam's anger but what could he do? Sam was too vulnerable.

"DAMN IT! SOMEONE GRAB HIM!" Ratchet bellowed as everyone was finally able to get back to themselves and they took in the situation.

Optimus did just that, reaching forward and snagging Prowl's gunning arm and yanked it upward and away from anyone. "Prowl, calm down!" Optimus bellowed as he struggled with the mech while Inferno finally lunged at the still struggling commander and snagged him around the legs, ensuring that the mech wasn't going anywhere. Not a good idea as Prowl brought up a heel and managed to catch Inferno in the chin.

"Took you long enough," Optimus grumbled as he was still struggling with the commander. "Make sure he can't make a break for the door!" he yelled at the other mechs in the doorway.

"Damn it, hold him!" Ratchet snarled as he quickly moved to the side of the struggling group and grabbed Prowl's free hand from where it was trying to pry off Optimus' fingers.

"I'm trying!" Optimus barked.

Wheeljack looked as if he was about to step in and help but Ratchet waved him off as he fought with the still struggling mech. Wheeljack didn't have the brute strength that the larger Inferno and Optimus had and Ratchet cursed again as he wished that Ironhide was still there. It was hard enough for him to get to the panel he needed with just Optimus and Inferno holding the mech down. "Optimus, I need to get to his shoulder," he growled. Optimus nodded and took his arm from around Prowl's shoulder and grabbed Prowl's other arm from Ratchet and twisted it behind the snarling mech.

"**No**!** Let me go**!** It's their fault**!** It's them**!** If they weren't here nothing would have happened**!** It's their fault**!** It's theirs**!" Prowl was shouting as he tried to bring his gun arm down.

"**Prowl. Calm down**!" Optimus shouted again. "**Just put the blaster down**. **You don't need it**."

"**NO**!" Prowl howled again. "**They killed him**! **It's their fault he's gone**!** They killed him**!** They killed him**!"

"**Barricade did nothing**!" Ratchet tried to reason with the snarling mech. "**You can't just shoot him**."

"**NO**!" Prowl cried again. "**They killed him**!** They **_**killed **_**him**!" Prowl's cannon suddenly charged and let off a shot, bursting through the roof and showering the struggling group in the debris.

"**Damn it**!** Hold him still**!" Ratchet shouted as he shook some cement fragments off his head.

"**We're trying**!" Inferno growled from where he was still clinging to Prowl's knees, ensuring the mech couldn't move from that spot.

"Move damn it!"

"**Thank Primus**," Ratchet sighed in relief at the voice and turned to where he could see Ironhide pushing himself through the crowd. "**Hurry up**!"

"**I'm trying**!" Ironhide bellowed back.

"**Ratchet**!" Optimus barked and the medic went back to try and get the shoulder panel off so he could force Prowl into recharge.

"**NO**!** Let me go**!** Let me go**!" Prowl continued to struggle, managing to catch Inferno in the chin again. "**Why did they have to kill him**?** Why**?** Why**?** He did nothing**!** He was an innocent**!"

"**Watch it**!" Ratchet shouted a second too late as they heard the heel connect.

"**Inferno**?" Optimus called out as he heard the mech grunt since he couldn't see what was going on below him.

"**I'm good**!"

That's when Ironhide finally managed to get through the crowd and proceeded to just tackle Prowl like a linebacker. Everyone yelped as they were thrown to the floor and Ratchet moved with the lightning speed that eons as a medic had honed in him, He quickly had the panel off and worked quickly and assuredly. The hanger was suddenly very quiet.

Sam and Bumblebee were oblivious to the quiet however as Sam had finally managed to get away from Bumblebee and quickly darted to Barricade's side while everyone had been struggling with Prowl, much to 'Bee's horror as the boy once again placed himself directly in potential harms way. "Damn it Sam," 'Bee growled as he quickly moved next to Sam's side, glancing to see if anyone was about to take another pot shot at the 'Con.

"'Cade?" Sam called out moving to place a hand on the 'Con's hood, only to pull back at the strong heat that radiated from the unconscious mech. "'Bee?" he called out hesitantly and 'Bee cursed as he looked over the 'Con again.

"He's back in Stasis Lock," Bumblebee muttered.

"What?" Sam cried out horrified. "RATCHET!"

"Slag," Ratchet growled as he quickly moved to their side and started going over the 'Con. "This is not good."

"Sam!" Sam jerked as Will and Epps were suddenly there tugging him away from the unmoving 'Con. Sam instantly fought back as he tried to make his way back to the mech's side.

"Calm down kid, Ratchet has it under control," Epps told him as Will moved the boy to the side.

"Prowl just opened fire," Sam babbled as he continued to stare at the damaged mustang. "Barricade didn't move out of the way! Why didn't he move? He could have but he didn't! He just let Prowl shoot him!"

Epps and Will shot each other a quick glance before Will turned his attention back to Sam. "It will be fine," he tried to calm the boy down.

"Damn it 'Bee, give him room to work!" Everyone jumped as Ironhide suddenly shouted and snagged Bumblebee off the floor.

"But it's my fault! I said I would protect him!"

"Well you're not helping by not allowing Ratchet to work, now move! And that goes for EVERYONE! EVERONE OUT!"

There were a lot of outraged cries as both Ironhide and Optimus ushered everyone out of the building and closed the door, but Ratchet ignored it all as he pried Barricade's hood up once again. "Stupid 'Con," he muttered as he quickly pulled down the box containing his tools and yanked out a multitude of different equipment. "Someone hand me those pulsesators." Optimus was quick to respond as he handed him the required item.

"Sam, what happened?" Will's voice brought Sam out of his internal thoughts and the boy finally turned away from where Ratchet was working on Barricade.

"I don't know," Sam admitted softly as he continued to stare at the unmoving 'Con. "The one mech asked about Jazz and we knew that Prowl wasn't going to take the news very well, but he just turned and opened fire," Sam gave another listless shrug.

"Understandable."

Sam sent Epps a confused look but the man was looking over towards Prowl's still form. "Ironhide explained about the Link on the way here," Will told him.

"Oh," Sam nodded as Optimus suddenly stopped in front of him.

The larger mech looked down at the three humans before he turned to look at Will directly. "Could you take Sam out of here? I'm afraid he's had a rather difficult night."

Sam looked up and glared at the mech. "I'm not leaving," he insisted with a frown that was quickly repeated by Bumblebee. Optimus looked as if he was going to protest, but Ratchet spoke for them and Optimus relented. There was silence for a long time as Ratchet worked on Barricade's still form.

"Epps. Are you not wearing any shoes?"

Everyone jerked as Sam suddenly spoke up. Epps stared down at the boy with a small snicker. "Seems to be the thing around here," he laughed as he looked down at Sam's still bare feet.

Sam gave a small smile as he turned back towards Barricade's still form. Everyone was quiet for a while before Ratchet finally sat back and looked over towards Bumblebee. "I think that should do it."

Both 'Bee and Sam instantly stood up and made their way towards Barricade's side. Ironhide and Optimus shared a glance but Ratchet didn't seem very surprised as he waited until they reached the 'Con's front before reached down for the small box that he had asked Optimus for. With a quick nod, he turned the dial and all the humans jumped at the sound of electricity sparking down the wires that disappeared into Barricade's engine. Sam glanced up at 'Bee who nodded as they turned back to Barricade and waited to see if it worked.

Lights suddenly flared up within Barricade's cabin and the 'Con suddenly flew backwards as he came back to himself. "What the slag?" he shouted.

Sam and Bumblebee nearly collapsed in relief as Sam quickly made his way forward. "'Cade! Are you alright?"

"Am I-?" Barricade mumbled in shock, as he looked around the room in a bit of a dazed shock. Bumblebee and Sam were both hovering over him, much to his annoyance and Optimus and Ironhide were standing off to the side as Ratchet got up and made his way towards a still unmoving Prowl. Barricade stared at the prone mech for a long moment before he turned back to Sam. "Do I look all right? I was just shot!"

"He's fine," 'Bee sighed in relief.

"How can you tell?" Ironhide muttered.

"Oh Primus," Barricade groaned. "Can't you put me back under?" he threw towards Ratchet.

"You're cured, therefore no longer my immediate concern," Ratchet responded quickly.

"Huh. Some bedside manner you've got there." Ratchet just glared.

"Hey Barricade," Epps called as he wandered over with Will behind him.

"Hey yourself," Barricade muttered before Sam suddenly slammed his fist down hard on his hood, startling everyone. "What the slag? What was that for?"

"Why didn't you move?" Sam demanded angrily as he pounded his fist on the 'Con's hood again. "You could have avoided it!"

"Avoiding it would have made him even angrier," Barricade muttered much to the older Autobots surprise.

"Avoiding it also would have ensured that you weren't thrown back into stasis!" Sam shouted. "Don't you ever put yourself in danger like that again! You hear me?"

Barricade stared at the boy before he sighed. "Sam," he began only to have the boy interrupt him again.

"No! I'm sick of everyone treating me like some… some _sparkling_! I know how it works and I don't care. You're my friend damn it! If you died, did you think I wouldn't be sad?"

Barricade said nothing as he stared at the boy in front of him in shock while everyone else stared in mute surprise. Well all but one. "He's right you know," Bumblebee said softly. "No mater how much we deny it, we would miss you if you went."

Barricade and all the other Autobots turned their total shock stares to Bumblebee as Ironhide looked back and forth at the three. "Exactly what happened while I was gone?" he asked looking over at the other Autobots.

Optimus just shook his head as he wandered over to Ratchet. "How is Prowl?"

"Not good," Ratchet sighed as he sat back on his heels.

"What happened?" Ironhide repeated as he looked back and forth between the other mechs.

"Long story," Ratchet sighed. "Well, I set his timer so he'll be in recharge for a while yet."

"So what do we do with him?" Ironhide asked with a small nod towards the unconscious Prowl.

"I don't know. Put him to bed I guess," Ratchet sighed as he stood up and began gathering his tools.

"He can take my hanger," Optimus said and Ratchet nodded as he called Ironhide over.

"You get his shoulders, I'll take his legs."

"Oh sure, you take the easy end," Ironhide grumbled as he leaned down and they both lifted the mech up and headed towards the door. Optimus and Bumblebee darted ahead of them and opened the doors only to suddenly be bombarded with questions by all of the other mechs who were all still on the other side of the door. Optimus stared at the cluster of mechs as Bumblebee instantly retreated to stand guard over Barricade, much to the 'Cons annoyance.

Wheeljack followed Ratchet and Ironhide as they made their way towards one of the hangers while Hound made his way over to Optimus. The big rig could see the twins as well as Bluestreak and Perceptor all talking to Blaster softly before he looked back at Hound. "How is he?" he asked the scout nodding towards the clearly upset Blaster.

Hound shrugged as he looked down at the Decepticon and the young Autobot standing over him, watching himself and the other Autobots carefully as Will and Epps pulled Sam to the aside before anyone began shooting, much to the boy's protests. "Better than Prowl, that's for sure."

Optimus gave Hound a quick glance. "Hound," he began slowly.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not going to do anything," he said looking straight at 'Bee. Bumblebee narrowed his optics and didn't move.

Hound just shook his head before he turned back to look at the three humans. "So who are they?" he asked as he nodded towards the two rangers.

"Lennox and Epps. The humans who helped us with the fight," Optimus explained quickly as Perceptor made his way over to them.

"Hello again," the scientist greeted them and the rangers waved back.

"So what's the verdict?" Hound asked as he turned back to Optimus. "With Prowl and the 'Con?" Barricade said nothing, but listened intently to hear what the Autobot leader would say when Sam beat Optimus to it.

"I thought it had been decided!" Sam cried out confused.

"And it had been," Optimus stated as he turned back to Hound. "He's under Bumblebee's watch."

"Why me?" Barricade muttered under his breath.

"Behave," 'Bee snarled down at the 'Con. Barricade huffed.

Hound just nodded as he turned back around and made his way to the still chatting group. Optimus sighed in frustration as he watched him go before turning back to the others. "'Bee, the hanger we mentioned is the one in the far corner of the compound. It's the only one completely empty so I'm sure you'll find it." Bumblebee nodded and Optimus turned his attention back to the three humans. "We need to get in contact with Keller."

Will nodded and he and Epps began maneuvering Sam towards the door. Sam frowned but Bumblebee gave the boy a small nod. "I'll watch him," he assured the boy.

"What am I? A sparkling?" Barricade huffed.

Sam just smirked at the 'Con as the two older men escorted him out of the building. Will sighed as they finally emerged from the tense situation behind them and into the bright morning light. Epps suddenly yelped, drawing some of the Autobots stares as his bare feet touched the hot ground. Epps just stared back at them. "What? It's hot."

Sam shook his head as he too began to leave the building before he was suddenly swept off the ground. "WILL!" he shouted surprised and began struggling slightly as Will slung him over his shoulder. "Put me down!"

"I saw the cuts on your feet," Will drawled. "I put you down and not only do I run the risk of angering your mother, but _both_ of your rather large friends as well."

Sam looked puzzled but Epps had already turned around and was prodding Sam's feet curiously, completely ignoring Sam's yelps. "Wow, you really cut yourself up didn't you?"

"Not my fault," Sam muttered as they disappeared into the radio room. "That crazy doctor shattered the window in the living room and that's how I got away."

Epps whistled low as Will set the boy down in the chair and Epps instantly lifted his legs up and set them in his own lap after he seated himself. Sam winced as Epps began picking out the remanding glass. "Don't we have a first-aid kit around here?" Epps asked.

Will nodded as he headed out the door and the two were quiet for a while as Epps worked. "Well?" Sam asked finally. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What's there to say?" Epps replied as he pulled out another small piece.

Sam hissed though his teeth. "I don't know. 'I told you so' or something."

Epps just dropped the small bead of glass on the table and went back to work. "Everyone is okay, you're okay. Barricade is obviously, if not welcome, at least tolerated by the others. Aside from this new crazed group, everything seems fine." Sam frowned as Epps looked back up at the boy. "You did good kid." Sam just sighed as he sat back and allowed the man to work of his injured feet.

Will soon appeared with the kit and an extra pair of Epps' shoes, as well as one of his own pair for Sam. Epps paused to shove his feet into them as Will looked back down at Sam. "Okay you," Will said as he pulled a chair over. "Start from the beginning."

* * *

Barricade could feel the stares being aimed at him as he followed Bumblebee to the other side of the base while Optimus made his way towards his own personal hanger where Ironhide was leaving, obviously to speak to Ratchet. "I'm going to get killed, aren't I?" he muttered.

'Bee glanced back down at the mech with a frown. "You'll be fine," 'Bee finally said after a long moment. "They just need to get used to everything."

Barricade just huffed as they finally reached the building that Optimus had spoken of. "So this is it? My prison until further noticed."

'Bee frowned at him. "It's not that bad," he told him.

"Why does that not comfort me?" Barricade groused as they entered the building.

"I'm serious, it's just that they need time. It's a lot to compute."

"Forgive me if I don't turn my back on any of them any time soon," Barricade muttered.

Bumblebee shook his head before a shadow suddenly filled the doorway. "'Bee!" Ironhide growled. "Don't tell me that when we were visiting you the other day that 'Con was in the garage."

"I'm more than eighty percent damaged. Now where else would I have been?" Barricade snarled before 'Bee could even say a word. Bumblebee just sighed.

"What?" Iornhide yelped as Barricade just sat there, mentally smirking. "I don't believe it!" the top kick muttered as he turned away and exited the building. "I just don't believe it. A slagging Decepticon was right in front of me and I never noticed…"

Barricade chuckled as 'Bee glared down at him again. "You just had to provoke him, didn't you?"

"Come now Autobit," Barricade chuckled. "Would I be any less of a 'Con if I hadn't?"

* * *

"-_WHAT_?-" John Keller's voice blared out of the speakers of the radio room. "-_What do you mean you were attacked? By who? And what is this about Barricade? He survived? He's asked for help from the Autobots? What in the world is going _on_ over there_?-"

"Wish we knew," Epps replied with a small look at Sam. "We're still trying to get the whole story ourselves."

"-_Man, this is confusing,_-" Keller muttered and the three could instantly hear how tired the man was. "-_I'll start looking into it from my end but no promises. I have no idea who this doctor Burgen is and I highly doubt that we'll find any information on him either but I'll have young Miss Madsen and Mister Whitmann start a search._-"

"Thank you," Sam said softly as Epps wrapped his feet up in gauze. "Also something needs to be done about my parents house…"

There was a small silence from the radio as both rangers glanced at one another. "-_Sam,_-" Keller began slowly. "-_It's clear that you're not safe there. I think you should stay at the base._-"

"I am," Sam told him, watching the relief appear on Will's face. "But something still has to be done about the broken window."

"-_I'll have someone show up at your house later today,_-" Keller relented.

Sam smiled even though the man couldn't see him. "Thanks."

"-_You take care,_-" Keller said to them before the transmission ended.

"Well, thank God that's over with," Epps sighed as he stood and cracked his back. "What a day."

"And it's not even over yet," Will chuckled as he looked back down at Sam whose head was lulling forward now that the excitement was over with. "Sam, perhaps you should get some rest."

Sam shook his head as he stood and placed his feet in the shoes that Will had brought for him. "'Kay, but I want to check on Barricade first," he told them.

Will sighed as he too stood and followed the boy out. "I'm sure that Bumblebee has him well in hand," he told the boy as he shared a look with Epps. Both adults instantly knew that the Autobots still milling about the courtyard were not only watching them, but listening to them as well.

"Don't care," Sam muttered, completely oblivious or simply ignoring their audience as he looked around for the hanger Optimus had spoken about. "Barricade came to me for help and that makes him my responsibility. I'm the whole reason he came here in the first place. I'm not going to allow him to feel resentment for bringing me here."

The Autobots glanced at one another at the words and Epps and Will quickly made their way to Sam's side. "Still, you should get some rest," Will tried again.

"I will, as soon as I make sure that everything is okay," Sam insisted.

Will just sighed and they continued making their way to the other side of the base when they suddenly passed a muttering Ironhide. The large 'Bot paused as he glanced down at Sam. "You're good," he said slowly before he made his way to the still conversing group.

Sam tilted his head puzzled before he looked back at Will. "What was that about?" he asked him.

Will shrugged and they were about to head back out when suddenly they heard one of the Autobots they had yet to meet suddenly cry out in Cybertronion. "**There's a car coming down the road**," Hound announced as he stared out towards the desert.

"**One of us**?" Wheeljack asked as he too looked towards the direction Hound was watching.

"**Don't think so**," Hound replied as he saw Optimus and Ratchet exit the one hanger and make their way towards the group.

"Oh slag," Ironhide muttered before he turned towards Sam and the rangers. "SAM! You may want to get over here!"

Sam frowned as he turned back from the direction he was going and made his way towards the group. Optimus and Ratchet detoured from their direction and quickly made their way to the human's side as Optimus leaned down for Sam to climb up into his hand.

With a quick glance behind him, Sam could see 'Bee and Barricade now in the doorway of one of the hangers watching the scene and Sam sighed in relief before he turned and looked down the road at what Ironhide was pointing at. The relief soon turned to horror as he spotted what everyone was staring at. "Oh shit!" Sam yelped as he recognized the car speeding down the road towards the base. "It's my parents!"

* * *

_Author's Note_: Oh dear... it seems Sam's got some explaining to do! Please Join us next week for chapter Forty-Five of _Cover Me_: A Family Affair


	45. A Family Affair

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Authors Note: This chapter is NOT what you think. Just a warning so I don't get head hunted by any over eager knights. Well happy new year! I hope everyone had a safe holiday! Man... only six months until TRANSFORMERS 2~! YAY! -_does a little happy dance_- wait... that means I need to have this **done**... gasp! -_runs off to write_-

PAIRINGS REVEALED THUS FAR:

Wheeljack x Ratchet, Inferno x Red Alert, Sunstreaker X Sideswipe, _Past_ Prowl x Jazz

Font Index: "Speaking", '_Thinking_', "-_Radio Transmissions_-", "**Cybertronion**" ":_Link_:"

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five: A Family Affair

The Autobots looked down at the groaning human in Optimus' hand before glancing back over at Ratchet and Ironhide confused. "His caretakers," Ratchet clarified as he came over with a small frown. "This isn't going to go well, is it?"

Optimus just moaned as he dropped his head into his free hand while Bumblebee and Barricade dared to leave the hanger and made their way towards the group. "Wow, Ron's really pushing it," Barricade mused as he watched the small car get closer and closer.

"Don't you do the same thing 'Con," Inferno growled and Red Alert elbowed him in the side.

Barricade said nothing however and they continued to watch the oncoming car. Sam sighed as he watched his parents before he straightened upright as a thought occurred to him. "Shouldn't someone tell them about the moat?" he suddenly stated. "Before they drive right into it. "

"He's right. It wasn't there when we moved in you know," 'Bee agreed.

"I'll go," Ironhide said as he made his way towards the main road.

Sam sighed again in relief as he saw his parent's car jerk to a halt at Ironhide's signal before they drove right into the moat. Climbing out of the car before they made their way over the few planks and made a straight line for the group of Autobots, plus one 'Con.

"SAM!" Judy shouted as she ran for her baby after Optimus set the boy back down on the ground at their approach.

"Mom!" Sam yelped as he was suddenly gathered into the woman's arms. "Mom! You're choking me!"

"Sam! Are you all right? Are you hurt? What happened? We saw the glass when we got home and came straight here."

"What the hell happened to my house?" Ron was looking up at Optimus when he said this.

"We're still a little sketchy on the details ourselves," Ratchet told him and Ron looked back up at the medic.

"So what _do_ you know about it?" he demanded.

"Runner!" Judy suddenly shouted, halting any reply Ratchet may have given. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Didn't really received the welcome of the century," Barricade muttered as Judy stared down at his new damage.

"What?" Judy screeched before she whirled around to Optimus. "What the hell happened here? How dare you allow your people to injured Runner while he was already near death! I can't believe that you guys would attack him! How could you even begin to-"

"Now Judy, to be fair, he surprised us and we had no knowledge that he wasn't attacking us-"

"He was near death! How could you think he was attacking? It's clear he's injured!" Judy shouted at Optimus as the big rig tried to sooth things over. She frowned as the three older first arrivals all shuffled awkwardly, thoroughly chastised while all the others just stared at them in shocked. Judy sighed as she turned to Ratchet "I take it you fixed him?"

"His main core is repaired but he still needs some parts replaced," Ratchet quickly explained.

Judy frowned and clucked her tongue. "Mikaela won't be pleased," she said. "Why'd they shoot you anyhow?"

"There were extenuating circumstances," Barricade replied tersely.

Judy looked at the 'Con for a long moment before she glanced up at Bumblebee then turned to look back at Sam. "Well? What happened?"

"A different sector than Sector Seven," Sam told her. "They broke into the house last night and tried to get me to use against Bumblebee."

"What?" Wheeljack turned to look at Ratchet and Optimus in disbelief. "They were going to _use_ him?" Ratchet nodded glumly.

"WHAT?" Judy meanwhile shouted in shock at Sam's revelation. "_People_ were the ones who destroyed our house?"

Sam flinched before he turned back at his parents. "Mom, Dad I'm really sorry," he apologized quickly. "Keller said he'd fix the window."

"Nonsense! That's nothing for you to apologize about," Ron told him as he engulfed his son into a hug. "The most important thing is you're safe."

"Now we just have to make sure that you stay that way," Judy said as she turned to Optimus. "Can I assume that you have plenty of room here for us?"

Sam and 'Bee stared at Judy in shock as Ron turned to his wife surprised. "What do you mean?"

Judy sighed as she turned to her husband. "It means that we're going to be moving. If these people are really after Sam then I have to admit that this is the best place for him. So of course we're going to stay with him."

"B-but Mom," Sam stuttered in surprise. "What about school?"

"Oh hang school," Judy suddenly snapped, startling everyone. "You have a higher paying job than your father at the moment. It's not worth your safety."

Sam just gapped at her before he turned to his father questioningly. Ron shrugged. "She's right. You'll be much safer here with the Autobots."

Judy smiled at her husband before she turned to look up at Optimus with a frown. "What of Mikaela and Miles?" she asked them. "They may be in danger as well since they're your friends too."

Optimus nodded. "It may be prudent to bring them here," he agreed.

"Mikaela should be no problem, she's eighteen; but I can't see Carol Lancaster letting us take her boy without any explanation," Judy frowned.

"We'll have to speak to Keller anyway," Will suggested. "Perhaps he could speak to Miles parents."

Judy nodded as she turned her focus to 'Bee. "We should probably head back to the house and get a few things. Like Mojo for one."

"Oh but," 'Bee glanced down at Barricade and Judy instantly understood.

Judy glared at the 'Con. "You damaged something again, didn't you?"

Barricade said nothing and it was 'Bee who nodded in conformation. "He can't go anywhere," he explained.

Judy sighed. "Then could one of the others give us a ride?" she asked as she looked back up at Optimus.

"Optimus," Will spoke up. "I would feel better if I could also see Sarah as well."

Optimus nodded again. "Okay," he glanced over at Ratchet who instantly shook his head.

"I shouldn't be too far away from Prowl," he explained and Optimus sighed.

"Of course," Optimus sighed as he turned back to Ironhide who shrugged and glanced at Will unsure.

"It should be fine," Will told the top kick and Ironhide nodded.

"Right then," Optimus sighed before turning back to Red. "Would you mind?"

Red smiled. "I would be honored to escort Sam and his family."

"Red!" Inferno cried out surprised.

"Oh shut up Inferno," Red muttered. "I can take care of myself." Inferno stared down at Red in surprise but a sharp glare from his husband had him quickly relenting.

"I'll stay here in case Keller calls again," Epps said as Ratchet handed Will over to Ironhide.

Will nodded as Ironhide turned to make his way over towards the main exit with a small wave. Judy and Ron followed the large top kick with Sam and Red trailing behind them. "We'll be back," Red said over his shoulder.

Inferno frowned before he too began following the group. "Wait up, I'm going with you."

Red frowned but said nothing as they hopped over the moat and quickly shifted into their alt forms. Optimus sighed as he watched them go and threw a small glance over at 'Bee. The younger 'Bot nodded and began herding the 'Con back towards their designated hanger, much to the mustang's annoyance. Optimus turned to Ratchet again. "Seriously, a month long vacation. If not longer."

Ratchet just nodded as he watched Barricade slowly entering the hanger, Bumblebee right behind him. "I totally agree with you there," he sighed.

"Optimus," Bluestreak began. "Just what is going on around here?"

"We're trying to figure that out ourselves," he sighed.

"What about Prowl?" Blaster asked as he pushed his way to the front of the group. "It's my fault that he attacked that 'Con. I didn't know about Jazz."

"Because no one told you," Ratchet sighed. "It wasn't your fault. It was just bad timing all around that those humans attacked Sam who in turned practically ensured that Barricade would be here at the same time that you guys arrived before we had any time to explain."

"We knew Prowl wasn't going to take it well. That he turned and attacked a defenseless 'Con was a surprise," Optimus added.

"Still, I feel responsible," Blaster muttered. "I just can't believe he's gone."

"None of us can," Optimus sighed as he turned back to the group.

"How did it happen?" Bluestreak finally asked.

"It was Megatron," Ratchet announced when it looked as if Optimus wasn't going to say anything. "He was fighting him while Ironhide and I covered Sam when he was trying to get the All Spark out of the city." The Autobots frowned but all kept their thoughts to themselves as the mention of Megatron instantly made them all tense.

"Alright," Wheeljack suddenly said. "It's been a long day. I say we all get back to finding a place to crash and fall into recharge for a few clicks."

"We have some room in our hanger," Sideswipe offered and the others who had been on Earth a while all cringed as Sunny instantly turned to glare at his husband and brother. Sides looked back as Sunny gave him a small shove. "What?"

"I'm sure that we have enough room for everyone," Optimus stated with a small frown.

"Sounds good," Perceptor sighed and gave a small nod at the group before turning and heading off towards his lab.

"I'll go check on Prowl again," Ratchet told Optimus. "But if someone could spell me so I can get some rest as well?"

"I'll be there in three hours," Optimus told him. Ratchet nodded gratefully before he too headed off. Epps said nothing as he turned and headed for the human's bunkhouse to try and catch a few more Z's while Wheeljack and the twins were still speaking to the three new arrivals. After a quick tour of the base they all dispersed to find a place to rest.

Optimus sighed as he watched them go before he turned to head back to his office to try and catch a few moments of sleep before relieving Ratchet. He only hoped that nothing happened while he was out. He cast a quick glance at the building where 'Bee and Barricade were and with a small sigh, he slipped back into the main hanger. It was with a start that he realized that there was sunlight shining down on his boxcar-turned-desk. With a frown, he looked back up at the brand new hole in the ceiling. "Slag. Now how am I going to fix that?"

* * *

Will sighed as the sight of his farm came into view over the hill. It had been a while since he had seen it, abiding Sarah's request for them to take some time apart. He leaned back as he took in the view. The lawn needed mowing and some of the bushes trimmed but other than that the place looked the same as it ever had.

Ironhide suddenly slowed down as they approached the drive and Will looked down at the truck in surprise. "Perhaps it would be better for me to hang back," Ironhide explained as he pulled up next to the driveway's entrance.

Will stared down at the wheel sadly. "I'm sorry Ironhide."

Warm air blew over him from the vents as Ironhide sighed. "Not your fault," the truck told him quietly.

Will frowned as he climbed out of the cab. "Still, I'm sorry." Ironhide said nothing however as he moved under a tree to wait for Will and possibly his family as Will took the small walk up the driveway.

Sarah's car was sitting in the drive so he knew that the girls had to be home as he walked up the steps and onto the porch. Will suddenly paused as he reached the door and just stared at it for a long moment. '_Should I knock_?' he wondered absently as he stared at the wood that kept him on the outside.

The decision was taken out of his hands however as suddenly the door swung open and Sarah stood there staring out at Will vacantly. Will stared down at his wife for a long moment at a bit of a loss. He tried to speak a couple of times but amazingly Will found that no words would come out of his mouth.

Sarah glanced down the drive at the truck that seemingly was trying to hide behind a tree before she sighed and opened the door to allow her estranged husband entrance. Will sighed grateful as he stepped into the foyer as Sarah closed the door. "Did you come to pick up some things?" Sarah was the first one to speak as she turned and headed for the living room.

"No, I… not really," Will said as he entered the living room. "Hey Abby," he cooed as he spied his daughter in a small play pen. Abby gurgled happily and lifted her arms, indicating that she wanted to be picked up. Will instantly leaned down and lifted the girl into his arms, giving her a little toss that sent the baby giggling. He smiled down at her and spoke some baby nonsense for a while as Sarah looked on from the couch.

"What did you need then?" Sarah asked as she watched her husband and her daughter.

Will looked up a little hesitant before he finally decided to get put it out there. "Sarah, we have to talk," he told her.

Sarah frowned as Will took a seat in one of the matching chairs, Abby still seated in his lap chewing on one of her small little fists. "What's there to talk about?" She asked him archly. "Clearly you're still assigned to those… things," and she indicated the drive where Ironhide was parked.

Will sighed as he shifted his daughter. "Sarah, something's come up."

Sarah snorted as she sat back and crossed her arms. "Something always comes up."

Will sighed at his wife's clear stubbornness. "Sarah," he began. "There is a situation. Young Sam was attacked last night."

That brought Sarah upright in surprise. "The young boy who was coerced into helping those things?" she asked in surprise.

Will exhaled slowly at the statement but nodded as he looked down at his daughter. "Apparently there's another government agency that we didn't know about. It seems that they're after the Autobots." Sarah snorted but said nothing and waited for Will to continue. "In fact they decided to go after Sam himself in order to force 'Bee to surrender himself."

Sarah frowned as she gave Will a long, hard look. "And what does that have to do with me?" she asked slowly.

Will frowned as he looked across at his wife. "I'm worried about you. Both of you, out here secluded and alone."

Sarah's frown depend as she stood and took Abby out of Will's arms. "We'll be fine," she said as she shifted Abby onto her hip. "We've survived before."

Will slouched somewhat at the barb, knowing how often he had left his petite wife home alone in that very house. It was something he always regretted but what could he do? The army had been his life, more so once he became part of the rangers. Traveling was just part of the job, especially since there was still unrest in the Middle East. "I'm sorry Sarah," he apologized softly, his eyes looking up at his wife pleadingly for her to understand just how sincere he was.

Sarah held her frown for a few more moments before she sighed in defeat. "I need to put Abby to bed for her nap," she said softly as she turned and began heading up the stairs. Will nodded even though she had already disappeared around the corner and Will slouched back in his chair.

'_God,_' he thought absently. '_Has it always been this tense when we disagree_?' he wondered before he glanced out the window. It was then he realized that no, it hadn't been. Only after he had met the Autobots and was assigned to their detail that thing's with his wife had literally fallen apart. Will sighed again as he looked out at the top kick sitting under the tree, a rather familiar sight before Sarah had essentially kicked him out of the house.

Will sighed again as he stood and began moving around the living room before he wandered into the kitchen. There were obvious signs that life had changed in the house while he had been away. Bottles dominated the sink as opposed to plates, there was a small saucepan sitting on the stove with water already in it for heating up said bottles. Even when he opened the fridge he was surprised to see absolutely no soda or beer,but more juice and milk in the door. Will wasn't even sure if there was any beer left in the house.

Will wandered back into the living room and looked around the furniture in dismay. There was absolutely no signs whatsoever that Will had even lived in that house. Understandable since it was originally Sarah's family home. Will had no ties to this place. None whatsoever…

'_Well that's not true,_' he thought as he looked up at the second landing where he knew Sarah was putting Abby to bed. With another long sigh, Will returned back to his seat on the recliner to await Sarah's return. She frowned when she saw him still there.

"Well?" she asked him as she sat back down on the couch. "You obviously have more to say, so say it."

Will frowned as he straightened. "Sarah, I don't think you're safe here."

Sarah arched an eyebrow. "Because of those things?" she huffed.

"No," Will contradicted. "But the people who are after them may be trouble." Sarah just frowned at him. "Sarah, I'm serious here."

"And so am I," She frowned at him. "Will, I am not about to pack up and leave my home because those… creatures say I should."

"It's not them, it's the people who are after them," Will tried to explain but Sarah scowled at him.

"It's the same thing," she said firmly.

"Sarah," Will began but Sarah shook her head.

"No," she said firmly. "They've already taken my husband away from me; I will not let them drive me out of my home."

"What?" Will cried out surprised. "They haven't taken me away from you! Is that what you've been thinking? That I was going to leave you for them?"

"Well, haven't you?" She asked archly.

"No Sarah," he said sternly, "you told me you needed your space and I gave it to you."

"But if given a choice you would chose them over me," Sarah demanded as she turned to look Will straight in the eye.

Will knew what she wanted to hear. Knew what the answer should have been and he should have been able to answer her almost immediately after… but he hesitated. Will didn't know why he did but he found himself suddenly picturing Ironhide sitting forlornly at the end of his driveway, never allowed any further than that and Will found himself taking a split second to feel sorrow at that image.

It was a split second too long however as Sarah gave Will a sharp glare and nodded her head once firmly. "I thought so," she muttered as she stood and made her way to the kitchen.

"Sarah, wait! I didn't mean-"

"No, I know what you mean," Sarah turned back around. "I loved you Will," she said tersely, wringing her hands together. "I still love you but as long as we disagree about this…" she frowned. "I don't think we were ever really meant for one another."

Will suddenly felt a dark sense of dread surge within his chest. "What do you mean?" he whispered.

Sarah sighed as she made a small wave towards the drive. "You had better call your… friend up here. You'll need him to help you with your things."

Will just stared at Sarah in complete disbelief as he watched her turn away and open one of the kitchen draws they used to store the mail and such. "Wha-What do you mean?" he managed to ask around the lump that had quickly formed in his throat. "Sarah?"

Sarah turned with a small, sad frown and handed him and envelope. "It means this Will."

Will looked down at the manila envelope in disbelief as he saw the small return address in the corner. It was from a law firm. Almost dreading what was in the envelope although some dark part of him knew it was coming, Will opened the envelope and slid out the small packet of papers that were held within.

"Petition for Divorce" the title proclaimed with aplomb and Will felt his heart drop. His mouth was suddenly dry as the desert that Scorponok was buried in and he just continued to stare at the small, seemingly innocent packet of papers held within his hands. "Are- are you sure?"

Sarah sighed as she leaned back against the counter. "I believe so Will," she sighed. "It was bad enough when they were sending you overseas all the time but this?" She shook her head. "No Will, I can't do this anymore."

Will nodded glumly as he finally looked up from the papers. "I'm sorry Sarah," he began but she held up a hand.

"We're beyond that," she told him stiffly and Will nodded again as he began searching for a pen amongst the clutter of the junk drawer.

"And Abby?" he asked as he searched.

"I will not keep her from you," Sarah responded. "You are still her father after all. I just don't want her around…"

Will nodded as he sat down and began searching through the packet for the little tabs that pointed out where he needed to sign. "Thank you, I suppose."

Sarah nodded as Will finally stood from the table and made his way towards the door to fetch Ironhide so they could load up what few personal possessions he owned. He paused at the doorway and looked back at his wife but she simply nodded and turned to go back up the stairs. Will gave a sad frown before he turned and headed out the door to fetch his friend.

* * *

It was quiet on the ride home, Will's bags on the passenger seat as well as a few things tossed onto Ironhide's flat bed. Ironhide had been surprised when Will had shown up at the end of the drive and asked him to come up to the house so he could load a few things up. He had said nothing however as Will made the few trips into the house only to return with a couple of duffle bags and two suitcases. Will's dress uniform was hanging off of Ironhide's passenger roll handle. Somehow Ironhide knew that Will wasn't going to ever go back and the truck had rather mixed feelings about the whole situation regarding Will and his wife… or rather ex-wife.

"I'm sorry," Ironhide said glumly.

Will shook his head. "No Ironhide, this had nothing to do with you. We just…" Will trailed off before he let out another long sigh. "We just grew apart while I was away. You were just the catalyst that showed us how different we had become."

Ironhide said nothing for a long moment and they drove on in silence for a while. "I'm still sorry."

Will nodded as he leaned back and closed his eyes, blocking out the bright morning sunlight and the scenery flashing by. "I should have expected it, really."

Ironhide quirked a sensor towards Will at the soft exclamation. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Will sighed. "Out of my entire unit, I was the only one still married. Not divorced or eternally single." He sighed again. "I just thought that I could have it all, you know?"

The mech was quiet for so long that Will didn't think that he was going to respond before the 'Bot finally answered him. "Everyone wants to have it all Will," he began, "but it takes a strong individual to know when it's time to let something go for the sake of that same something."

Will stared down at the dash in surprise by such insight coming from the usually gung-ho mech but quickly realized that while they were rather alike, Ironhide was a few centuries older than him after all. With a last sigh, he leaned back against the seat and nodded as he closed his eyes once more. "It gets hard though…" he murmured.

Ironhide said nothing as he rolled his windows back up to block out the wind and turned the air conditioner back down a bit as he tried to make the ride as smooth as possible for the rest of the journey home. It was only after he was more than certain that Will was completely asleep before he finally had the courage to speak. "You have no idea."

* * *

It was a long time after the two left, that Sarah found herself sitting alone in the old country farm kitchen just staring down at the packet of papers, Will's signature on every line that needed one. She sat there for a long moment before she finally stood and made her way to the phone. Pulling out a small slip of paper from her pocket, Sarah began to dial and soon heard the sound of the phone being answered on the other end. "It's Sarah Lennox," she said as confidently as possible and she prayed that she was doing the right thing.

-To Be Continued

* * *

Author's Note: Okay... one of my beta's is a former Marine and she said this is actually quite common. If you know differently from your own experience or know someone in the forces who's happily married please just bare with me. I had to do something to get Sarah out of the picture and this was the quickest way for it to be done. That having being said: please join us next week for chapter Forty-Six of _Cover__ Me_: Synchronized Squabbling


	46. Synchronized Squabbling

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Authors Note: I was informed that Will and Sarah's daughter is named "Annabell". I never knew she was given a name since they never mentioned it in the movie and such and just made up the name "Abby". At this current time, my opinion is "it's close enough." That and I'm to lazy to go re-upload/ change the previous chapters. So I hope no one minds since she's not really mentioned in the story as a main character.

PAIRINGS REVEALED THUS FAR:

Wheeljack x Ratchet, Inferno x Red Alert, Sunstreaker X Sideswipe, _Past_ Prowl x Jazz

Font Index: "Speaking", '_Thinking_', "-_Radio Transmissions_-", "**Cybertronion**" ":_Link_:"

* * *

Chapter Forty-Six: Synchronized Squabbling

Barricade could not stay in recharge. Not when he was practically sitting right smack dab in the middle of enemy territory. There was no possible way that he could relax here completely surrounded by all the hostile mechs, and they _were_ hostile. If they didn't want to outright kill him, they wanted him gone that was for damn sure. He sighed as he looked around the hanger, ignoring 'Bee's rather inquisitive look.

"Oh Primus," he groaned as he looked at the barren room. "I've gone from one garage to another to _another_!"

'Bee stared at the mustang for a long moment before he shook his head in disbelief and went back to observing the immediate surroundings. Optimus had gone to relieve Ratchet of monitoring Prowl and neither he nor Optimus were surprised when Wheeljack arrived at the same time and practically hauled Ratchet away towards the hanger he was currently using as a workshop. Ratchet had sent Optimus a long suffering glace as he was hauled away and 'Bee sent Optimus a helpless look from the doorway of his current hanger when the leader looked his way. Optimus looked just as helpless as he shrugged and disappeared into the building that had been his own a few hours ago.

Bumblebee sighed as he sat back against the wall and stretched slightly. "You'd best get as much rest now while you can," he told the Decepticon. "Because I have a feeling that there are still a ton of questions that everyone is dying to have answered."

"Oh joy," Barricade grumbled as he sat back down on his tires. "Is it too much to dream that they'll just send me back to Sam's garage?"

"I highly doubt it," Bumblebee chuckled. "On the whole, you're probably going to be spending the rest of your time here with us in this building so I would try and get used to it if I were you."

"Slag," Barricade groaned as he slouched once more. "Why me?" Bumblebee just chuckled as he wondered how Ratchet was dealing with his obviously frazzled fiancée.

* * *

"Slag it Wheeljack, it's not the end of the world!" Ratchet snarled as he watched his beloved engineered pace back and forth around the hanger angrily.

"Damn it all Ratchet! Can't you see that I'm just worried about you?"

Ratchet huffed as he watched Wheeljack kick a piece of equipment that lay on the floor to the side. "I can see that," he drawled as he watched the objects path. Wheeljack was always so careful with his equipment and this proved just how agitated he really was.

"Ratchet, its a slagging '_Con_ for Primus' sake," he muttered as he turned to glare at his partner. "Excuse me for being slightly upset."

Ratchet shook his head. "That's the problem," he told him with a sigh. "There's no reason for you to _be_ upset. Its just Barricade."

"It's just…" Wheeljack stared at Ratchet in complete disbelief at the relaxed attitude the medic had taken. "_WHAT_?"

"Oh for the love of…" Ratchet shook his head. "Look at it this way. During the whole time we were here, Barricade only made initial contact with our side once during those last few days leading up to the final battle in Mission City, and that was when he found Sam while looking for the glasses that held the map to the All Spark. He never really made any initial contact during the actual battle."

The other mech stopped surprised by the news as he "blinked" at Ratchet in shock. "What? Not once during the battle?" Wheeljack tilted his head as he ran the new info through his head regarding what he knew of the Decepticons. "But that just doesn't compute," he murmured.

Ratchet smirked as he leaned back against a piece of Wheeljack's larger equipment. "Boggles the mind, doesn't it?"

Wheeljack turned back to look at Ratchet perplexed. "'Boggle'?" he repeated.

"It's a game where you jumble letters and try to… …" Wheeljack just stared. "Never mind," Ratchet sighed.

Wheeljack gave Ratchet a sad, apologetic look as he made his way over to his partner and friend. "I just worry about you," he told him softly. "I can't help it."

Ratchet gave a wan smile. "I know… Speaking of… what were you and Perceptor speaking about earlier? Something about retrieving samples for some sort of test?"

Wheeljack stared at him in surprise before he instantly turned around and found the small piece of equipment he had kicked aside earlier suddenly extremely fascinating. Ratchet's optics narrowed as he zeroed in on the engineer who suddenly couldn't seem to look him in the face. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

Wheeljack just whimpered.

* * *

"**I can't believe it**!** A 'Con**!** A slagging 'Con right here on our base**," Blaster bemoaned as he tried to get in a somewhat comfortable position.

"**I know**…** it's enough to make you wonder isn't it**?" Hound asked from where he was looking out the door at the desert beyond. "**Is all of Earth this barren**?" he turned to ask the one of the group who had been there the longest.

Perceptor shrugged. "**Not really from what I could tell**," he admitted as he went thought the small pile of data pads he had collected over the last few weeks. "**We landed in the city the day we arrived and it wasn't until we got close to the base that everything turned**…** brown**."

Hound nodded as he moved away from the door while Bluestreak wandered over to look at the data pads. "**What's all this**?" he asked as he began skimming thought them. "**Looks like a lot of technical jargon**."

Perceptor frowned as he snatched the data pad out of the 'Bots grasp. "**That's because it **_**is**_** technical jargon**," he growled as he set the pad gently to the side.

"**Sorry I asked**," Bluestreak muttered as he made his way over to Blaster and sat down. "**So what do all of you think about the 'Con**?" He finally asked tentatively.

Blaster immediately slouch his shoulders as Hound let out a long-suffering sigh. "**I just don't know what to think**," the scout admitted from where he was leaning against one of the more out of the way boxcars. "**I mean, I'd never really heard of this Barricade**."

"**Nor have I**," Perceptor admitted from where he was going over his data. "**I do not believe that our main forces really ever had any contact with this Barricade before here on Earth**."

"**Do you really think he's a commander**?" Blaster suddenly ventured to ask. "**I mean, look at him**!"

Hound frowned as he thought over the previous conversation before Prowl had lost it. "**From what I could tell, it was Starscream that did that damage and we all know how deranged **_**that**_** mech is**." His optics shuttered slightly as he "rolled" his eyes.

There were agreements all around the room but Blaster shook his head. "**No, not that**! **I mean**…** he's like really young. Like no older than Bumblebee even**."

Perceptor raised his head confusion written on his face. "**What does his age have to do with anything**?"

"**Nothing really**," Blaster admitted. "**I just mean**…** well**…** it**…** it just seems weird**."

"**Who's to say anything**?" Hound asked as he leaned back once again. "**The Decepticons were made of odd mechs all around. I highly doubt that Megatron cared what their ages were, as long as they got the job done.**"

"**Yeah**," Bluestreak sighed. "**And their job was destroying us.**"

"**Now hear me out**," Hound protested. "**I'm not going to say anything against the 'Con they've got stashed out there, I'm just saying that there may be more to his story that we know. After all**…" he gave his two younger teammates a long, hard look."**We just got here you know.**"

Both of the younger mechs instantly quieted as they both mulled over Hound's words. Perceptor just snorted in annoyance as he went back to looking at his data… It was all a ruse however as the mech wasn't really giving the small glowing rectangle in his hand one iota of attention. Hound was more right then he knew. What did they really know about this Barricade? Better still, what was it that the First Arrivals knew that they didn't?

* * *

Inferno looked around the small neighborhood in apprehension. "-_Are they ready to leave yet_?-" he whined as he looked at the rather mangled tree across the street and the torn up lawn in front of the Witwicky residence. "-_People may start to wander over here to find out what happened._-"

Red Alert sighed at his husband's impatience. "-_It shouldn't be too much longer,_-" Red sent back only slightly more than irritated. "-_You just have to wait it out._-"

"-_Wait_?-" Inferno yelped. "-_What do we do if those sector people come back_?-"

"-_Well, we do what we're trained to do,_-" Red Alert replied as he looked at the large piece of plywood they had stopped at the hardware store to purchase so Ron could cover the hole where the picture window had once been. "-_Defend our perimeter and allow no breaches of security._-"

Inferno let out a rather garbled scream of frustration. "-_What_? _ You heard Optimus. These humans have the ability to shut us down_!-"

Red Alert sighed as he threw a small glance over at the rather large fire truck parked a little ways behind him. "-_I already did a perimeter scan and have all weapons on standby,_-" he told him. "-_But I highly doubt that they'll attack again so soon after failure and besides if they were planning to use Sam as bait to capture Bumblebee, then I would assume that these people did not want to deal with any direct confrontation,_-" he tried to calm his mate. Red then let out a rather sinister chuckle. "-_Too bad for them they didn't take a Decepticon's temper into account._-"

"-_Damn it Red, did you have to mention him_?-" Inferno groaned.

"-_What_?_ What's wrong_?-" Red asked surprised. "-_He saved Sam's life. That _should_ count for something, shouldn't it_?-"

Inferno growled again. "-_Not until I see it with my own optics will I believe that that _'Con_ isn't trying to deceive us._-"

Red Alert sighed as the front door suddenly swung open and Sam and his parents came down the steps quickly followed by the little Chihuahua. "-_And they call _me_ paranoid._-"

"-_What_?-" Inferno yelped just as Sam and his parents were climbing into the Chevy Avalanche.

Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the radio. "Um… is everything okay?" he asked hesitantly.

Red Alert let out a small huff. "Nothing I can't handle," he replied. "Inferno is just being an idiot."

"-_Hey_!-"

Judy looked down at the dash before she turned around and looked at the rather large, and from what they could hear over Red's radio, still grumbling fire truck. She turned back to Red with a small smirk on her face. "I take it you two are together," she stated as a mater-of-fact while she settled Mojo into her lap.

Red seemed surprised by the statement but couldn't keep the happiness out of his voice as he replied. "Yes, we are… thought whether or not we're _still_ together by the time we get back is another story."

Another "-_hey_!-" sounded over the radio and Judy and Red chuckled softly.

"Behave and we'll see," Red told him firmly as he pulled back and down the small road so he could make a circle and get out of the maze of streets that all small neighborhoods consisted of.

Sam sighed as he lay down in Red's back seat, grateful for once that he didn't have to be the one who was pretending to drive. Sam was out cold before they even reached the main road. Judy glanced back at the boy before she turned her attention to the Autobot that was currently chauffeuring them to the base. "You're the security chief of the Autobots, are you not?" she asked him sincerely.

Red was surprised at the question. This female human was a far cry from any interaction he had had previously with Sam and the Rangers. Ron he had yet to form an opinion about and since he had never really met Mikaela, this was his first time meeting a human female. "Yes Mrs. Witwicky, that is correct," he replied in a business like tone.

"Oh you don't have to be so formal with me," Judy instantly scoffed. "Just call me Judy, everyone does."

"O-Oh," Red murmured. "Alright then Judy, what would you like to know?"

"Well, I was wondering how everyone reacted to Barricade's presence," she finally admitted. "I mean, I understand with Prowl and the whole Star Link situation but how did everyone else take it?"

Red jerked in surprised to hear the woman mention anything about the Star Link, let alone that she actually knew what it was but he decided that perhaps Sam had mentioned it to her. Inferno came to the same conclusion from where he was listening in as he followed the smaller truck down the road. "Well, I'm not quite sure," Red finally admitted. "I think they're at least going to give the 'Con, er I mean Barricade a chance before they decided anything." A loud "-_hah_-" floated over the radio but they decided to ignore the surly fire rig.

"Really? Well that's good," Judy sighed in relief as she gave the dashboard in front of her a small pat.

"Indeed. Amazingly both Bumblebee and Sam have the support of all three of the first arrivals. Well, that and Ratchet practically took over Barricade's care since he's so injured and so on."

Judy hummed as she leaned back in her seat as Ron peeked over at his wife before once more glancing at his son in the rearview mirror. "How do I end up in these situations?" Ron muttered as they drove along.

Red Alert chuckled. "One often wonders these things," he told him as they exited the city and reached the barren road to the desert.

* * *

Optimus sighed as he stared down at the still sleeping mech. "How do I end up in these situations?" Optimus muttered as he looked down at his comatose second in command. With a sigh, he leaned back and tried to get comfortable on the boxcar he was sitting on as he waited for Ratchet to finish with his recharge so he could resume his watch over Prowl.

'_Well, it could have been worse,_' he thought as he shifted to his other side and stretched his legs out. '_He could have had his blaster cannons fully charged._'

Optimus knew that wasn't the only one who had noticed this small fact. Ironhide had immediately known that the blaster cannons weren't fully loaded as soon as he arrived on the scene and maybe Inferno knew it, but there was no way that the other mechs could have noticed since they had been so far away. However the four that had been wrestling with him and more than likely Barricade himself knew the truth. Prowl had been upset and angry but thankfully not homicidal. Probably the whole reason that Barricade let the other patrol car get that shot in. He knew that he couldn't be possibly more damaged than he already was and with Ratchet right there…

'_Well, he'll make things more interesting, that's for sure_,' he thought with a chuckle. He stretched out a bit more as he looked out the doorway at the brightening daylight outside. It had to be going on about noon by now.

With another stretch, he was just about to fall into recharge himself when he saw not only Red and Inferno inbound, but Ironhide not too far behind them as well. "Thank Primus," he sighed as a quick scan confirmed that everyone was alright. Apparently there had been no attacks while they were out. He glanced down at Prowl and wondered if he could risk leaving the mech alone for a few minutes.

"Go already."

Optimus turned around in surprise to find Ratchet standing in the doorway, also looking down at the road and the three mechs inbound. "Ratchet! You're early," Optimus said in surprise but from Ratchet's skeptic stare, he knew he hadn't been able to keep the note of relief from his voice.

"Yeah… Surprising," Ratchet drawled as he made his way over to where Optimus was keeping watch. Optimus smiled as he turned to leave but Ratchet suddenly called him back. "Hey Optimus," he called out. "Did you know that Wheeljack, Inferno and Sideswipe were all having Perceptor running tests on us?"

"WHAT?" Optimus cried out in surprise as he turned back around. "No, I never heard anything about any tests." Optimus was quiet for a long moment before he turned back to Ratchet, curious. "What were the results?" he had to ask.

"Just what you would have expected," Ratchet shrugged. "All negative."

Optimus quirked his head. "I don't know whether or not to be pleased or worried," he said sourly as he turned to go greet his friends.

Ratchet just laughed and called after him, "You'll love this part then. Since we were acting so oddly, none of them believed Perceptor when he gave them the results. They made him run the tests no less than seven hundred and thirteen times!"

Optimus' roar of laughter greeted the three mechs and five humans as they crossed the moat; each balancing different sized bags and boxes. "Goodness," Judy murmured as she set her box down on the other side. "Should I be worried for his sanity?" she asked Sam and Will in jest.

Ron just muttered as he passed them with an assortment of bags hanging from his shoulders and struggling to carry the three boxes that completely blocked his vision. "I'm beginning to wonder about mine," he groused as he turned to his son, or rather the general direction of where his son was. "Where are these bunks you mentioned?"

"Oh, they're this way." Sam took father's arm and began guiding the man towards the smaller building while the three mechs followed as each of them had not been able to turn down Judy's request, or rather demand, for help in carrying their items; not that Ironhide wasn't already helping Will with his stuff.

Optimus made his way over just as they were reaching the building. "Glad you're all in one piece," he said as he smiled down at them. Inferno just huffed again and Red elbowed him before Optimus could even ask. The leader shrugged before he turned back to Will and Ironhide. His smile instantly disappeared as he saw the rather large amounts of luggage the two were carrying and the lack of Sarah and Abby anywhere. With a quick glance at Ironhide to see if he could try and gauge the gunner's reaction, he turned to Will. "Will, I'm so sorry," he apologized. Optimus couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty at the captain's rather torn home life. Humans were such social creatures.

Will shrugged as Sam looked back and forth at the two confused. It was clear that he was going to ask something when Judy snagged his arm and shook her head. Sam was going to protest again when his mother sent him a sharp scowl and Sam instantly thought better of it. "Are 'Cade and 'Bee still in recharge?" he asked Optimus instead as Will ducked into the building.

Optimus shrugged as he jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "I have no idea. They're in the far hanger in the corner."

Sam just grinned as he quickly disappeared into the barracks with a few of the bags. Optimus and Ironhide shared a confused glance at the boy's attitude as Red and Inferno took their leave. "Well, that was weird," Ironhide muttered.

Optimus shrugged again as Judy suddenly called up at them. "Hey, have you guys seen Mojo?"

* * *

The twins were sulking in their own hanger, surrounded by the salmon pink walls as Sunny slipped in and out of recharge. "Hey," Sideswipe said softly. "What are you thinking about?"

Sunny rolled over to his back as he glared up at the ceiling. "I'm thinking about painting these walls again. What was I thinking? This is a horrid color."

Sides just shook his head as he knelt down on the floor to stretch out next to Sunny. "No, I mean about the 'Con," he clarified. "Do you think we should do something about him?"

"Sides," Sunny drawled. "I wouldn't do anything to him if I were you," a pause, "at least not while he's Ratchet's patient."

Sideswipe nodded in agreement before a small shudder ran through him. "True," he murmured. They were quiet for a long moment before Sides rolled over to look at Sunny, propping up on one elbow. "Hey, then should we do something about those rogue humans?"

Sunny opened one blearily optic to narrow at his partner. "What?"

"You know, about the humans who are after us. Perhaps we should do something about it."

"Like what?" Sunny groaned as he rolled back over. "We don't even know who they are let alone where they are."

"Well no, but we know where we are, don't we?"

Sunny turned his head to look up at the evil grin his brother was supporting. He stared up at him for a few moments before he rolled back around. "You're crazy, I'm going into recharge."

"No, I'm serious," Sides insisted as he leaned forward and gave his brother a small shake. "We can help fortify this place against the humans."

Sunny wanted nothing better to do than to slip into recharge for a few hours but now he was finding himself curious as to what Sideswipe was planning. He struggled internally for a few moments before he suddenly sighed and rolled back over. "Alright, let's here it."

Sides smirked when suddenly a long, piercing wail echoed thought out the base. Both Sunny and Sides instantly sat up and turned to look out the door. "Well, we're both in here so…" Sides began but he was only speaking to air as Sunny was already up and headed out towards the main courtyard. "Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

"**You know, we may have misjudged him**," Hound muttered as they watched the scene before them.

"**Whom exactly are we speaking about**?" Perceptor asked curiously as they watched the small dust cloud rise up from the ground. "**Bumblebee or the 'Con**?"

"**I'm beginning to think both**," Blaster muttered as they watched the crazed antics of their superiors and the few humans running about the courtyard.

"**You know, I'm beginning to wonder about Optimus and Ironhide too**," Bluestreak put in as they watched the insane chase going around. "**This is nuts**."

Hound turned back to Perceptor. "**Are you sure you ran those tests Wheeljack mentioned correctly**?" Perceptor just threw up his hands as he whirled around and marched back into his lab.

* * *

"Is this normal on this planet?" Inferno asked as he watched his superiors acting like the proverbial sparkling as they desperately tried to help the Decepticon escape from his current pursuer.

Red Alert shrugged. "I'd only been in contact with Sam, Will and Epps so I honestly don't know."

"Mmm," Inferno mused as he took a few steps back as the frantic circle around the courtyard grew slightly wider.

* * *

"Wow, look at that 'Con go!" Sunny muttered as they watched the mustang practically tear up what was left of their front courtyard.

"Do you think we all should be running from that… thing?" Sides murmured as he watched the procession.

"No idea. Doesn't seem to be bothering 'Bee or the others though."

"True." The two watched them for a while longer before Sides spoke up again. "I thought he couldn't go that fast since he was injured so severely."

Sunny just shrugged. "Well, Ratchet isn't doing anything to stop it," he said as he nodded towards where Ratchet and Wheeljack were both standing outside of one of the hangers.

"True," Sides agreed before he turned back to the crazed group in the courtyard. "FASTER 'CON! HE'S GAINING!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Barricade screamed as he spun his tires even faster as he tried to get away, reaching a whopping ten miles per hour. Stuck in car mode in a courtyard however surrounded by both fence and moat, he wasn't getting very far.

The twins smirked.

* * *

"Not a word," Ratchet sighed as he watched his friends chase the 'Con and his pursuer all about the courtyard.

"I wasn't about to say anything," Wheeljack insisted as he watched the Decepticon, whom mere hours before had caused so much havoc, now running around the courtyard in sheer terror, being chased by a tiny… rodent… looking… thing… or whatever it was.

"No Mojo! Bad Mojo! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FUR BALL," Sam was shouting as he and his parents tried to capture the hyperactive little dog. Epps and Will were running interference to make sure the dog didn't escape the courtyard, while Bumblebee was desperately trying to stop Barricade in his insane circles. Optimus was doing the same with Ironhide, ensuring the gunner didn't finally shoot the creature.

"Oh Primus! Keep it away from me!" Barricade screamed again as he suddenly veered and darted back into his hanger as Sam finally managed to snag the dog when he went to give chase. Everyone just stared at the darkened doorway in complete and total shock before Barricade's voice floated back out into the courtyard. "I _hate_ dogs!" A few of the mechs began laughing at the 'Con's predicament while Optimus and Ironhide spoke with Sam and his parents about the little creature.

No one noticed the mech standing in the hanger's doorway, watching them. Pale blue optics took in the whole scene with a blank stare as the other mech began to disperse back into the other hangers, while Ratchet quickly walked over to speak with Bumblebee; probably about Barricade's condition. The blue optics quickly glanced over at the hanger that the 'Con's form had disappeared into, before the mech who owned them turned and went back into his own hanger, closing the door softly behind him.

-To Be Continued

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there you have it. Everyones thoughts on the current situation. I hope you join us next week for Chapter Forty-Seven of Cover Me: _Getting the Facts_


	47. Getting the Facts

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Authors Note: Happy Monday! Here's another chapter, please enjoy.

PAIRINGS REVEALED THUS FAR:

Wheeljack x Ratchet, Inferno x Red Alert, Sunstreaker X Sideswipe, _Past_ Prowl x Jazz

Font Index: "Speaking", '_Thinking_', "-_Radio Transmissions_-", "**Cybertronion**" ":_Link_:"

* * *

Chapter Forty-Seven: Getting the Facts

It had been a rather long afternoon all around for everyone. After it was discovered that Prowl had essentially bolted himself in Optimus' hanger, everyone had pretty much hit the roof. Optimus, Ratchet and Wheeljack had all tried for three hours to convince the 'Bot to at least let one of them be with him but each were shot down with a single sharp "no". Optimus still had Ratchet keep a free optic on the building however.

After it was assured that Prowl was all right and just avoiding everyone, most of the mechs finally settled down and were able to slip into recharge for a while the humans headed out to the smaller sized barracks. All save one however when both 'Bee and 'Cade were shocked as a small figure materialize in the doorway of their rather out of the way hanger. "Sam, what are you doing here?" Bumblebee asked surprised at the boy's appearance.

"And what's with the bedding?" 'Cade added as he spied both Sam's pillow and comforter under his arms.

"I'm spending the night, obviously. You can't tell me you don't have the room," Sam smirked as he looked around for a good place to put his stuff.

"What?" 'Bee yelped as he stared down at the boy.

Barricade just watched quietly. "You're going to be comfortable enough with just a pillow and a blanket?"

Sam shrugged as he dropped the stuff next to the mustang. "Well, I couldn't fit the bed through the door." He shrugged. "I'll ask Dad if he can help me get it out here tomorrow."

Both mechs just stared at the boy. "You're kidding," 'Bee finally muttered as he stared down at the bedding dubiously.

Sam just smiled up at him. "No, I'm not," he replied. "I'm serious. I also said I would take responsibility for Barricade and I meant that too. So where do you think I can put my stuff?"

Bumblebee just gawked down at the boy in complete surprise as Barricade eyed him suspiciously. "Uh huh… and the truth would be what now exactly?"

Sam turned to the patrol car surprised before he glanced down sheepishly as he was spreading out the comforter on the floor. "Er… I never really got my window fixed and with the odd rain we've been having everything kind of got wet and well… it smelled really bad in there."

Bumblebee just continued to stare down at the boy as Barricade snorted. "That's what I thought," the mustang muttered.

"But I really do want to stay out here with you guys though," Sam protested. "That and, um… with my parent's right next door…"

Bumblebee just shook his head as he stepped back somewhat and suddenly transformed back into his car mode. "Climb in," he sighed as he opened the passenger door. Sam smiled as he gathered his blanket and pillow back up and climbed into the backseat of the camaro. Setting his pillow down, he started to lay out his blanket when he paused.

"Hey 'Bee? Have you always had this?" he asked as he looked at what was obviously a Cybertronion symbol burned into the leather.

"Had what?" 'Bee replied, puzzled.

Sam shook his head as he went about finishing laying out his bedding. "No, never mind."

'Cade sent a small questioning ping to 'Bee who sent one back just as puzzled. Barricade just sighed. "Humans are weird."

* * *

It was very early in the morning the next day when everyone was jolted out of their respective "beds" by the sound of a helicopter. Well, not the humans though. Their hearing couldn't detect the choppers rhythmic whirling sound so far off in the distance, but the Autobots heard it clear as day. Nearly all of them met up in the courtyard as they looked towards the direction of the machine.

"Is it a Decepticon do you suppose?" Blaster asked as he stared at the thing.

"Possibly," Ironhide replied slowly. "Blackout did disguise himself as one."

"But he's at the bottom of the ocean with the other 'Con's, isn't he?" Sunny demanded as he stared out at the odd flying object.

"You said he was gone!" Side's put in as he stepped next to his partner.

Optimus didn't respond as he continued watching the helicopter, waiting for it to get into range so he could scan it. "Who knows anymore," the big rig muttered as he glanced over at Ratchet. The medic didn't say anything on the subject of the incoming aircraft as he continued to stare at the hanger where Prowl had yet to make an appearance. Ratchet turned back to Optimus and shook his head sadly as Bumblebee pulled up next to the group, still in his car mode.

"What's up?" the camaro whispered since he still had Sam snoozing away in his back seat.

The others stared down at him puzzled. "Why are you in that mode?" Bluestreak asked him as he stared at the camaro. "It's not like we have to hide now… Or do we?" He turned to Optimus this time. "What if that's humans just passing by? Shouldn't we all transform? What if they're looking for us? It could be that other sector that you guys mentioned and shouldn't we be getting under cover? What about-"

"Bluestreak is right," Optimus interrupted.

'Blue gawked. "I am?"

Optimus nodded. "We should probably all get somewhat under cover until we know exactly who and what that is. Ironhide, Inferno, spread out and take the front point. Wheeljack and Ratchet will cover the left while Red and Bluestreak take the right. The rest of us spread out and take cover behind the back hangers."

"Understood," everyone replied as they began to spread out around the base. Optimus looked down at Bumblebee but the Camaro was already turning around and headed back to his hanger with Barricade.

"I'll keep him out of trouble. Tell me when it's safe to come out," the youngest mech called out as he disappeared into the building. Optimus shook his head in amusement even as pride welded throughout his frame.

"Optimus!" Hound called out startling the Autobot leader.

"Oh, right."

* * *

"So? What's the verdict?" Barricade asked as 'Bee pulled back into the hanger.

"Well, still don't know who it is but apparently Optimus isn't about to be caught off guard. He and the others are seeking cover as we speak."

Barricade snorted. "And did you give Optimus my message?" he asked him.

"That it's most definitely not a Decepticon? No, why? Should I have?" Bumblebee asked innocently.

Barricade just stared in disbelief before he cried out. "Holy Primus, I've corrupted him!"

"Will you keep it down!" 'Bee hissed at him. "Sam's still asleep you know."

Barricade huffed again but his tone did get quieter. "So who do you suppose it is? Sector Thirteen?"

"Who knows," 'Bee replied as he moved towards the rear of the hanger. "My priority is Sam's well being… oh and to act as your babysitter, I suppose."

Barricade gasped outraged. "Why I never!" 'Bee just chuckled as he got out of the way of any possible incoming fire.

* * *

"Blaster," Optimus called over towards the other 'Bot. "See if you can hone in on their frequency so we can send a message."

Blaster looked at his leader skeptically. "You want to make _contact_ with them?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, there's always the possibility that we're wrong about this," Optimus argued.

Hound moved closer to the others position. "And if we're not?" he asked.

Optimus gave a small shrug. "Then 'Hide gets to test out those new cannon rounds he's been working on."

The two latest arrivals just stared at their leader in astonishment as Perceptor shook his head. "Can I ask what I'm doing out here?" he asked instead. "I'm not a warrior."

"No, but you're a microscope," Optimus replied absently.

The two new arrivals glanced at one another as they looked up the item in question before they turned to stare at Perceptor disbelievingly. Perceptor ducked his head slightly embarrassed. "What?"

Blaster let out a small huff. "And everyone gave me a hard time."

Perceptor just glared at them before he turned to look back at Optimus. "Well? What does that have to do with anything?" he finally asked.

Optimus took his eyes off the skyline momentarily to glance over at the scientist. "Well a microscope is basically just a really small telescope, isn't it?"

Perceptor did not like where this was going. "Yeah… So?"

"Well," Optimus gestured in the direction of the helicopter. "See if you can see anything."

Perceptor just stared at the larger 'Bot in surprise. "_WHAT_?"he screeched.

Optimus radio instantly flared to life. "-_Hey Optimus, what's going on over there_?-" Ironhide asked concerned. "-_That wasn't Perceptor was it_? _What's his problem_?-"

"Never you mind," Optimus growled before turning back to stare pointedly at both Perceptor and Blaster. "Well?"

Perceptor sighed as he stood up from his crouched position and stepped back a little ways away to transform as Blaster began searching thought the different radio frequencies. "It looks like there are humans in it," Perceptor announced as he aimed his lens at the machine. "So it can't possibly be a Decepticon, right?"

Optimus let out a small sigh. "Well that's a relief. Blaster, do you have them yet?"

"Hang on…" A look of concentration fell over Blaster as he made his way through the different lines. "Okay, got it!"

"Good, could you send it to me please?" Blaster sent him the link and Optimus instantly cleared his throat before he began projecting. "Unidentified aircraft, you are entering a restricted area. Turn around or you will be fired upon."

"-_Oh that'll teach them,_-" Ironhide sent.

"You shut up," Optimus growled before he re-established the link with the helicopter.

"-_Calldin Air Force Base, this is delta three oh niner currently in bound to –HEY!_-"

The stiff, business voice suddenly squawked in surprise as there were sounds of a small scuffle before suddenly another voice came over the line. "-_Optimus_!-" Secretary John Keller's voice floated over the line. "-_Is everyone all right out there_?-"

Optimus let out a sigh as he instantly set down his gun and stood up from his crouch. "John. Good to hear your voice."

"-_Not as glad as I am to hear yours_… _What's the situation_?-"

Optimus shook his head as he could already see Ironhide and Ratchet leaving their positions and making their way over. "Long story. We'll wait till you land." Optimus suddenly had a though. "About your pilot-"

"-_Don't worry, it's only three of them and they've already been sworn in on the Cyber-T project though,_-" and there was a small chuckle, "-_they don't know all the details…_-"

"-_Secretary Keller,_-" the voice they heard earlier floated over the line, sounding somewhat miffed.

"-_Trust me kid, the less you know the more fun it is for me when you finally meet them,_-" Keller chuckled before addressing Optimus once more. "-_We should be there in about forty minutes._-"

"We'll see you then, over and out," Optimus finished as Ironhide came over.

"Should I get Will and Epps?" he asked.

Optimus chuckled. "If you can wake them without waking the Witwicky's…"

Ironhide just shrugged as he turned to make his way over to the human's bunkers as Ratchet took his place. "What about him?" he jerked his head towards the far back hanger where Barricade was hidden.

Optimus just sighed. "'Bee said he would keep him out of trouble. We just have to trust that he can."

"Is this really the 'Keller' you spoke of when I first arrived?" Red asked as he quickly made his way over to the small group, Inferno trailing him. "The one who's the chief of defense for the whole country?" Optimus nodded as he stared at the Chevy, a feeling of dread coming over him. Red's grin just got wider.

* * *

"Hey 'Bee?"

Both Bumblebee, who was still in car mode, and Barricade turned surprised to see Wheeljack standing in the doorway of their hanger. The engineer was staring at the Decepticon dubiously before he looked back at 'Bee. "What is it?" Bumblebee asked as he pulled forward slightly, directly placing himself right in front of the Decepticon. Wheeljack frowned and even Barricade huffed at the young Autobot's movements.

Wheeljack stared at the younger 'Bot for a while before he just shook his head. "Optimus asked me to tell you its all clear," he explained. "Apparently it's someone you guys know called Secretary of Defense Keller…"

"Keller's coming here?" 'Bee cried out in disbelief. "I wonder why."

"Obviously he wants to be debriefed in person," Barricade responded. "After all, this Sector Thirteen is a big deal." Barricade pulled away from the wall and went back to his original position, completely ignoring Wheeljack still standing in the doorway.

"True." 'Bee just sighed as he sent a quick scan over the sleeping boy in his cab. "Sam?" he called out. "Sam, you have to get up now." Sam murmured something and rolled back over, intent on sleeping a bit more. Bumblebee sighed again and began searching the web for the sound bite of an alarm clock.

"Doesn't want to get up does he?" Barricade chuckled.

"Does he ever?" Bumblebee grumbled.

"I could always sound my sirens," 'Cade suggested cheerfully.

"Don't you dare!" 'Bee snapped as he finally found what he was looking for and the sudden sound of bells being rung echoed in the empty hanger.

"What'z tha-? Harn? Wha-? Oh crap, I'm late for school!" Sam sat bolt upright and looked around his friend's interior with bleary eyes. "Where am I?"

Bumblebee and Barricade both began snickering as Wheeljack looked at the group confused. "The boy was with you?" he asked surprised. "That's why you were whispering."

"Yeah, long story," 'Bee replied. "That reminds me. Could you get some walkways in here for Sam to use? Like the ones in the main hanger?"

Wheeljack just stared down at the 'Bot, his thoughts whirling around his processor. "I'll see if we have any more I-beams," he announced as he turned to leave.

"Thanks."

Wheeljack froze in surprise at the word before he resumed his walking. '_Who knew that 'Con's even knew the word_?'

* * *

The walls were shaking. Why would the walls be shaking? Was there an earthquake? Oh god!

"Earthquake!" Will shouted as he rolled out from under the covers and instantly ran to the doorway. "Everyone! It's an earthquake!"

Epps door opened after a few seconds and the tech sergeant stared out angrily at his captain. "Do I look like I care?" He muttered as he leaned against his doorway and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Captain Lennox," Judy Witwicky scowled as she appeared in the hall wrapped in a fluffy green terrycloth robe. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Will went to reply when the wall behind him began shaking again. "SEE! There! I told you it was an earthquake!"

Epps just eyed his commander as Judy rolled her own. "They why is it only in your room?" She asked as she marched past the man and made her way to the window, yanking it upwards. "Good morning Ironhide!" she called up.

"Judy!" Ironhide's voice sounded surprised. "Um. Did it get the wrong window?"

"No! It's alright now!" She called up before she turned around. "I believe you're wanted at the window," she smirked as she stepped out and made her way back to the room she and her husband had claimed. Ron's snores could still be heard from where they were at the opposite end of the hall.

Will flinched as the door closed with a soft firm click before he made his way over to the window and glared up at the 'Bot on the other side to hide his embarrassment. "What do you think you were doing?" he demanded sourly. "It's five in the morning."

"Keller's inbound," Ironhide replied quickly, a little offended.

Will's expression instantly morphed into one of surprise and he quickly scrambled back into the room and began gathering up his clothes. "Hey Bobby!" he shouted as he quickly got into his pants and headed to his friends room as he pulled on his shirt. "Get dressed! Keller's en-route!"

Epps just replied with a snore.

* * *

The Autobots were all waiting in the hanger as the helicopter finally landed. Only Prowl and Barricade were not present due to obvious reasons. Ron yawned again as he shifted on his feet while Judy scowled and elbowed him sharply. "What?" he asked her. Judy just rolled her eyes and turned back to the door where they could see Keller and his two bodyguards from before quickly make their way into the hanger.

Both of the men in suits instantly froze and yanked out their guns as they found themselves staring up at thirteen giant robots who were all staring right back. "Secretary!" The older one cried out in alarm but Keller had already made his way over to Sam and his parents.

"Sam!" Keller cried out. "What happened? Are you alright?" he asked as he looked the boy over for any injuries.

"No I'm fine," Sam responded as Keller gave him a quick pat on the shoulder and let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good news," he murmured.

"John, good to see you!" Will smiled as he held out a hand.

Keller shook it gratefully as he nodded to Epps. "Good to see you're both here as well," he replied as he quickly threw a glance at a lounging Ironhide. Judy saw the look and let out a small smirk.

"Thanks for coming out so quickly John," Optimus greeted and Keller waved up at him.

"Now, can someone explain to me what the hell happened?" he asked as he looked around waiting for an explanation before he spotted his two body guards now joined by the pilot still standing in the doorway in complete shock. Keller just shook his head and glanced at Will and Epps with a smile. "Rookies."

* * *

"Why in the world would anyone paint their hanger pink?" Barricade mused as he looked about the building. While everyone was busy in the main hanger, including his supposed "guard", Barricade found it an opportune moment to explore his surroundings, which in reality was him just nosing around. With a mental shrug, he turned and made his way towards the next hanger in line which, it seemed, was still unused.

Moving on, he came to what was obviously the scientist's bunk as lab equipment was scattered everywhere. "Better question," he murmured as he looked around. "Why would anyone have a cactus leaning up against a wall?"

With another sigh, he pulled out and made his way to the next building down the chain, keeping a free sensor focused on what was obviously the main hanger since it was the largest. Barricade suddenly paused as he reached the latest building where he could hear a faint Autobot signature from within. Barricade instantly sobered as he moved on, leaving the commander alone. '_I wonder when they're going to hold the funeral_…' he wondered as he drove away from the hanger containing the grieving 'Bot. '_I wonder if they'll let me attend…_'

With a small sigh, he pulled into the next hanger and grinned evilly. This apparently was Ironhide's quarters if the spare cannons and rounds were anything to go by. '_I wonder if there's any more of that paint left…_'

* * *

"WHAT?" Keller shouted as he turned to stare at both Sam and Bumblebee in shock. "_The_ Barricade? The one I have all my people on the lookout for?" he demanded. Sam gulped at the dark scowl the man was wearing and quickly nodded. Keller held the look for about another minute before he sighed and slumped back in his seat. "I don't believe it. We've been looking everywhere for him and he was holed up in your garage?"

"I am sorry about that," Sam murmured but Keller waved him off.

"Well, if it was him that got you out of there and away from this Dr. Burgen then I suppose it isn't all that tragic." Sam quickly smiled back at him gratefully before he sent a relieved look at 'Bee who grinned back. Sunny suddenly elbowed him in the side and 'Bee sent him a dark glare. Sunny had already turned back towards the others.

"We are sorry for keeping you in the dark Keller," Optimus told him. "But we've only just found out ourselves."

Keller nodded understandingly. "Well, I'm just glad that everyone is okay and nothing more major than a broken window happened."

"Well, we still have a problem," Optimus stated. "Mikaela for one-"

"And Miles for another," Sam added with a sigh. "I don't know if they would try to use them as they did me."

Keller nodded again. "Well apparently we haven't really got a choice. If they're in danger then the best thing to do is bring them here."

"That might be easier said than done," Judy frowned. "We have to take Miles parents into consideration and what about Mikaela's aunt?"

"Octavia Burns?" Keller asked. "She's been briefed on the Autobots and it doesn't seem that she cares one way or the other."

Sam nodded as he looked over at his mother. "She's the eccentric type," he explained to her. Judy just raised an eyebrow as she wondered just what it was that her son, who was surrounded by giant alien robots, classified as "eccentric".

"So it's just the Lancaster's we have to deal with," Keller sighed. "How do we explain this one?"

"Perhaps I should accompany you?" Optimus offered. "If you think that would help matters."

"That would probably be best," Keller nodded. "What about 'Bee?" he asked turning to Sam and was surprised to find both the boy and his mother shaking his head.

"'Bee often gave Miles rides. If his parents saw him in his original form that may just freak them out to the point of hysteria," Judy explained.

"That and he has to stay here for… other reasons," Optimus added as he looked around the room with a small frown. Some of the others shifted guiltily.

"While we're out, do you suppose we could swing by the grocery store to get supplies?" Judy asked after a moment. "I'm not sure there's much I can do with canned ham."

"Maybe get a book or something too," Ron added. Sam rolled his eyes.

"And I would love to get my things…" Epps joined in with a chuckle. "My wallet for one."

Optimus nodded but a quick glance at Ironhide revealed that the larger truck had apparently slipped into recharge while standing up. Optics widened at the sight and Optimus shook his head. How Ironhide managed that one was anyone's guess but it was understandable. Since he had the least amount of rest in the past two days from driving Will to the farm and what not, it wasn't at all surprising. Inferno saw the direction of the look and gave his commander a quick nudge. "What?" Ironhide jerked as he instantly raised one of his cannon and glanced around. Thankfully, he was still too tired to realize that it wasn't even charged. Inferno just shook his head and took the weapon away from his friend.

"Er, I'll drop you off on our way," Optimus told Epps and Will who both nodded gratefully. "Does anyone else wish to go?"

He instantly looked at Red but the security chief shook his head. "I want to see about going over some plans to get this place fortified," he explained. Inferno also shook his head and Wheeljack did the same as he glanced at Ratchet.

"I'll keep an eye on Prowl while you're gone," Ratchet explained softly. Optimus nodded and glanced back at the others. The twins were amazingly reluctant to leave the base and Perceptor just tilted his head with a small frown.

"I'll go," Hound volunteered. "I wanted to see more of this planet anyway."

"I wouldn't mind a quick outing as well," Bluestreak added with a shrug. "I mean all we've seen so far is the base."

"I appreciate it," Optimus grinned before he turned to the others. "The rest of you can help the others catch up on Earth culture and our reports," he announced. "And one last thing…" here he paused long enough to glare at them. "Stay away from the back hanger." Everyone nodded quickly.

Keller just chuckled. "Now let's see if I can shake my men out of their stupor and we'll get this show on the road."

* * *

"I saw it clear as day!" Bertha Selman said firmly as she sat back in her rocker. "They showed up with these fire trucks and packed up everything then just disappeared." She shook her head as she poured another cup of tea for her guests. "Then not three hours later, some suits in black trucks showed up and locked the place down." She shook her head. "Most bizarre thing yet to date with that family. That's not even counting those cars."

"Cars?" her guest inquired as he sipped the hot beverage. "What kind of cars?"

"Those cars! The ones that keep showing up! Like the ambulance and the huge truck! There's no reason for a truck to be on this road! It's a circle! It doesn't go anywhere."

"What did the truck look like?" her guest asked her, much to her surprise.

Mrs. Selman shrugged. "Average I suppose. Blue with those awful flames painted on the front. Why do people feel the need to paint their cars that way? What's the point of it?"

Dr. Burgen just shrugged as he finished off his tea. "Why indeed?"

-To Be Continued

* * *

Author's Note: Just as a side note, We probably won't see Prowl for a couple of chapters yet. Just thought I'd let people know. Please Join us next week for Chapter Forty-Eight of _Cover Me_: Convincing Carol


	48. Convincing Carol

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Authors Note: Hmmm. I'm not so sure about this chapter. Had a bit of trouble with it. Well let me know what you think.

PAIRINGS REVEALED THUS FAR:

Wheeljack x Ratchet, Inferno x Red Alert, Sunstreaker X Sideswipe, _Past_ Prowl x Jazz

Font Index: "Speaking", '_Thinking_', "-_Radio Transmissions_-", "**Cybertronion**" ":_Link_:"

* * *

Chapter Forty-Eight: Convincing Carol 

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were the only mechs still in the courtyard after the others had left to fetch the remaining humans. Everyone else remaining at the base had since meandered back to their hangers. Sides kept an optic glued to the road, searchingly. "When did they say it would get here?" he asked impatiently.

"Sa na," Sunny muttered. "There really wasn't a specific time line set for the delivery. And it _is_ coming from across the country so it will probably be a while yet…"

Sides huffed out in irritation. "Well they should go faster…" Sunny just shrugged but when he suddenly straightened, Sides was so startled by the movement he promptly fell backwards on his aft. Sunny showed no notice of his husband's predicament as he grinned evilly. "He's here…"

* * *

Miles instantly searched the cafeteria for his target and after a quick glance made his way over to a far table. "Have you seen him?" he asked worriedly as he set his tray down, startling the tables ocupant. Mikaela shook her head glumly as she put her sandwich back into her bag.

"No," she moaned. "And when I went by their house, everything was locked up and there was this huge board covering the living room window."

"Yeah, I saw that too…" Miles frowned as he picked up his spork and poked at the supposed mac and cheese on his tray. "I've been trying to call him too but the house line's been disconnected…"

"And of course, he doesn't have a cell phone," Mikaela groaned.

Miles glanced up at the slouched girl. "Well why would he need a cell phone when all he has to do is ask 'Bee."

Mikaela nodded as she leaned back. "Something's happened, and I think it's something bad…"

Miles dropped the hybrid cutlery as he jerked his head up in surprise. "You don't think 'Bee's companions found out about Barricade do you?" Mikaela pursed her lips and said nothing, her silence all the answer he needed. "Poor 'Cade…" he murmured as he went back to poking the assorted mush the school board passed off as real food.

"That does it!" Miles jumped as Mikaela slammed her fist down on the tabletop, startling the few students around them as well. "I'm not sure if my moped can make it, but I'm heading out to the base, _tonight_!"

"The base?" Miles asked as he began sopping up the small spill of soda Mikaela's visual emphasis had caused. "You mean the one they commandeered out in the desert?" The girl nodded before she bit into her sandwich, chewing furiously showing just how agitated she really was. Miles frowned as he dropped the soggy napkins next to his tray and took a few moments to force down a few bites. After a bit of silence, Miles finally nodded his head once sharply and set his spork back down. "I'll go with you," he said firmly.

Mikaela's head jerked up in surprise. "What?"

"I'll go with you," Miles repeated. "Though… we should probably stop by my house so I can tell my parents I'll be a bit late…"

"But… you do realize that you haven't met some of the new arrivals… hell, _I_ haven't met the new arrivals! I haven't even met Red yet and he's been here for almost two months!"

"Does it matter?" Miles asked as he stabbed what he thought was a tater tot. "All that should matter now is Sam and the cars…" he paused suddenly as he glanced back up at Mikaela. "Is that all right to just call 'em cars? I mean, I can't go around saying ''Bot' and ''Con' all the time."

"Try 'mechs'," Mikaela offered before she snagged her applesauce cup with a smirk. "I'll tell you this much though," she said grabbing her own plastic cutlery, "if they did anything other than fix him up, they'll suddenly find themselves with an influx of extra toasters, I can tell you that."

Miles stared at the girl in shocked horror as she began chuckling madly. Quickly ducking his head and trying his best to pretend he was no way associated with the clearly insane girl before him, he went back to trying to down the rest of his lunch without gagging.

* * *

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Epps sighed as he stretched slightly. "This is how _my_ jeep should run."

Will just rolled his eyes as he slouched back into his own seat. "Would you at least pretend to be driving?" he asked as Epps leaned back and placed his own hands behind his head.

"What?" Epps muttered as he closed his eyes.

Will sighed as the radio suddenly came to life. "You have a vehicle similar to my alt form?" the Jeep who had hastily been introduced as Hound asked.

"Well, yes and no," Epps admitted. "I have my own jeep but whether or not it works is another story… you can blame Red and his blasted moat for that."

"Pardon?" Hound asked surprised.

Will just sighed. "Let's just say our initial meeting with Red didn't go as smoothly as it could have."

"Oh," Hound replied softly before he spoke back up again. "Is this how all humans get around?"

Will glanced down in surprise and went to answer when Epps beat him to it. "Well, not everyone. Some take the train."

"Train?" Hound asked as he searched the term. "Like the boxcars that Optimus and the others have scattered around the hangers?"

"Er, something like that," Will snickered.

"Interesting…" Hound murmured. Epps just gave off a little snore from where he was sleeping and Will prayed that they didn't get pulled over.

* * *

Mikaela had offered to give Miles a ride to his house so he could drop off his books, or rather book, before they headed out to the base to try and find out what had happened to their friends. They had run through a multitude of scenarios in general but whatever happened to Sam and the mechs, had also happened to Judy and Ron since neither of the older Witwicky's seemed to be in residence at their house either. Miles however didn't think that the Decepticon they were always talking about, the one who turned into a jet, had anything to do with it. As he had pointed out, there didn't seem to be any major damage around the house or the surrounding buildings that most assuredly would have happened had this "Starscream" truly attacked.

However that wasn't what was currently dominating his few thoughts as they drove down the road towards where Miles had indicated his house was. No, right now Miles was thinking up different excuses to tell his parents about why he was going out on a weeknight. Or rather he was _trying_ too that was… '_She smells so nice,_' he thought from where he was holding onto the seat of Mikaela's small moped and trying not to lean forward to sniff her hair.

Miles was suddenly forced to do just that however as Mikaela suddenly slammed on the breaks and Miles was propelled forward. His nose slammed in between her shoulder blades. "Wha-? What happened?" he asked as he clutched the tip of his nose trying to see if any blood was coming out of it.

"I don't believe it," he heard Mikaela muttered, clearly not speaking to him. "I don't fucking, god damn believe it!"

"What?" Miles asked trying to peer around her to see what she was looking at. "What don't you believe?"

Mikaela just growled before she suddenly bellowed. "SAMUEL WITWICKY!"

"Sam?" Miles gasped as he grabbed a hold of Mikaela's shoulders and practically stood up to get a better view. "It _is_ him!" he cried as he saw the boy exiting what was clearly Optimus in his truck mode. "HEY SAM!" Miles cried out happily. "Where have you been?"

"Miles…" Mikaela suddenly groaned and Miles realized that he had unintentionally shoving the poor girl downwards, forcing her to lean forward over her handlebars.

"Er oops…" he muttered as he quickly jumped off the moped, a blush staining his cheeks as he quickly turned and began heading towards Sam and the large Autobot. Mikaela muttered something before she too dismounted the moped and quickly followed the boy. As they got closer however, both Miles and Mikaela were surprised to see Will and Epps exit an older model jeep parked in front of Optimus, while Sam's parents exited a blue Nisan something or other… but it looked pretty cool.

Neither Bumblebee nor Barricade however, were anywhere in sight. The two on the small scooter glanced at one another concerned but were surprised when Sam suddenly began jogging towards them and quickly engulfed them into a large hug. "Oh thank Primus! You two are all right!" he sighed in relief as he hugged them tighter.

"Um… dude… mushy stuff…" Miles tried to remind his friend, but Sam just snorted and hugged them tighter.

"I nearly got killed over the weekend; the least you can do is let me hug you."

Miles stared as Mikaela screeched, "_WHAT_?" Both boys instantly flinched and moved slightly away from the sputtering girl. "You, what? Killed? By who? The Decepticons? What about Barricade? And where's 'Bee? What's going on? Why is Optimus with you? Why-?" Mikaela suddenly came to a dead halt as she suddenly spied Secretary Keller and some nameless guy exiting Optimus' cab. "Secretary Keller!" She shouted in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Sam told them and both instantly whirled around to stare at him in astonishment. "Um… we need to get you guys out of here," he finally told them.

Mikaela and Miles just continued to gape at him as Judy finally came over. "Perhaps we could discuss in detail's somewhere other than the middle of the road?" she suggested. "Miles, do you know when your parents will be getting home?"

Miles blinked in surprise but he soon shook his head before nodding. "Mom's probably out grocery shopping and Dad's gym should be changing shifts soon…"

Judy nodded before turning to Keller. "Perhaps we should wait outside until they arrive."

Keller nodded. "Probably the best thing," he agreed before he turned back around only to find himself almost running smack dab into both his security guards. "What the-? Would you two back off? Geez… can't even breath unless it's been checked in triplicate," he muttered as he headed towards the larger big rig.

Optimus chuckled as the man climbed in. "Problem with your assistants?" he asked.

"Friggin minions… won't even let me take a leak without standing outside the stupid doorway." Optimus just snickered.

* * *

"You were attacked by Sector Seven?" Mikaela cried out in surprise a few minutes later as they sat around the Lancaster front lawn while the adults mingled in the drive. "I thought they were gone!"

"They _are_ gone," Sam replied. "This was another sector entirely."

"And they broke into your house?" Miles let out a low whistle. "That's deep man."

Sam slouched. "Tell me about it."

"So now we have to go live at the base?" Mikaela asked slowly, trying to absorb all this new information her ex was telling her.

"Yeah. Remember the cop at the end of your road that night we got back late?"

Miles stared at Sam uncomprehendingly for a while before his eyes widened in surprise. "You mean it was those people?" Sam just nodded glumly.

Mikaela and Miles both took a few moments to try and sort all of this out when Miles suddenly developed a headache and decided a change in subject was in order. "So… who are the new cars?" he asked jerking his head towards the two new wheels on the block.

Sam blinked in surprise before he turned back to Miles with a rather stunned expression on his face. "You know, I don't know."

Mikaela gasped. "WHAT?"

Sam just gave her a small shrug. "What can I say? I was unconscious most of the time and then the whole problem with Prowl and then what to do about 'Cade… I was just never introduced."

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "Well, go introduce yourself!" she hissed giving Sam a sudden shove.

"What?" Sam gasped. "By myself?"

Mikaela resisted the urge to whap him upside the head. "You can stare Megatron down without breaking a sweat yet you can't even just go and introduce yourself?"

Sam shifted nervously but Mikaela had given him yet another shove and Sam staggered to his feet. "Alright already, I'm going…" Mikaela just gave him a small wave of encouragement before she yanked out a textbook and began copying down the glossary. With a sigh, Sam made his way over to where the new jeep and what 'Bee had told his was a Nisan Enthusiast were parked.

The two had been conversing in Cybertronion, but at his approach all conversation stopped as they watched Sam make his way over. "Um," Sam began. "Hello. I'm Sam Witwicky…" The two 'Bots just stared at him. Sam shuffled nervously before he tried again. "Um… I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before now. You must be really surprised about what's been going on here on Earth."

"Surprise doesn't even begin to cover it," one of them, the jeep Sam thought, muttered sourly.

"Oh… yeah, it's a lot to take in…" Sam shuffled nervously.

The blue Nissan was quiet for a moment before he too spoke up. "Did you really kill Megatron?" he demanded.

"Huh?" Sam blinked in surprise. "Um, yeah I did… though it was more a lucky accident than anything else."

"I don't believe it!" the blue car continued. "I never would have thought that an alien from another planet would take down the High Lord Protector! He was like one of the top military strategists of all time and this tiny thing just took him down flat!"

"Bluestreak," the jeep hissed warningly but his companion ignored him as he continued on.

"But can you believe it? I thought that if anyone was going to take him down it would have been Optimus! I mean, they trained together for years and practically knew each other's moves down pat! To think that this creature with no military training whatsoever took him down is just amazing! And then that they're actually going to let us regroup here on their tiny planet! And it's so bizarre that they have liquid that can fall out of the sky, though it was cold though. And those puffs of white are just so incredibly pretty! They look like cotton balls, but how do you get cotton balls to hang in the sky if there's no string?"

Sam just stared in shock and surprise wondering if he was supposed to answer that last question as all of this had been said in rapid succession without pause. The jeep just sighed again. "You'll get use to his ramblings," the jeep told him. "I'm Hound, Autobot tracker and scout, and this here's Bluestreak, one of the gunner grunts."

Bluestreak gasped affronted. "I am not a grunt!"

Hound just chuckled as he looked at the blue mech. '_Maybe not but it got him to finally shut up… seven revolutions of nonstop chatter…_' "By the way young Sam," he spoke turning to the human, "what do you call those tall brown and green things that line the roadway? Do they serve some purpose?"

Sam blinked. "You mean the trees?"

"Trees?" Hound replied as he glanced around the different yards. "But why are some of them so short?"

"Um… those are bushes…" Sam replied.

"Oh…" Hound murmured and Sam couldn't help but let out a small smirk.

"Sam! They're here!"

Sam turned surprised to see Steve and Carol Lancaster pull up in their own large truck, slowing down at the sight of the rather large semi truck parked in front of their mailbox. Quickly murmuring an apology to the two 'Bots, Sam quickly made his way back over to Miles and Mikaela. Just in time too since Carol didn't even give Steve a chance to stop the car before she had the door swung open and was making her way over to the small group of people standing on her yard. "Judy!" She called as she jogged over. "What happened? Miles? Are you all right? Did something happen at school? Why didn't you call me?"

"Get into car collecting?" Steve asked Ron as he wandered over after parking his own car.

Ron just shrugged nonchalantly all the while gracing the other man with a rather sly grin. "Well, my son sure has, that's for sure."

"Really?" Steve asked and was about to say something else when his jaw dropped as he saw Keller making his way out of the flame decorated cab. Steve whirled around to stare at Ron but the eldest Witwicky male's grin just got wider.

"Judy, who are these people?" Carol meanwhile was asking, as she looked both Will and Epps over, taking in their military uniforms with a critical eye. "Why is the military here? What's going on? Is my baby being drafted?"

"Of a sorts," Epps muttered rather absently and the reaction was instantaneous.

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY BABY!" Carol screamed as she pulled Miles against her side and clung to the boy.

"Mom! … need… air… breath…" She lessened her grip slightly at Miles gasping pleas, much to his relief.

"Carol Lancaster?" Keller spoke calmly and evenly as he approached the distraught woman. Steve was still gaping like a landed carp while his wife turned to give Keller a dark glare.

"And who are you suppose to be?" She demanded.

Keller blinked in surprise as Carol's arm was suddenly yanked by her husband. "Carol, that's the Secretary of Defense! The honest-to-god honest Secretary of Defense himself! On our front lawn!"

"I don't care if he's the president of Timbuktu! What's he doing here?"

Keller gave a small snicker as Steve tried to calm his wife down while both Mikaela and Sam tried to pry their friend out of his mother's grasp. "Um Carol," Judy inserted herself into the fray, calmly extracting the other woman's arm from around her son. "Perhaps we should speak inside, hmm? Get a nice cup of coffee and we'll explain."

Carol frowned but nodded sharply as she allowed Sam's mother to steer her into the house followed by Miles and his friends. Steve just watched the women go before he turned and stepped in front of Ron and the military personnel, shooting them a rather amused mocked glare. "Short version?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Keller and the rangers instantly exchanged worried glances wondering how to explain things to someone who had absolutely no knowledge about the Autobots or even Cybertronions in general but they didn't really have to worry. Ron just grinned at his friend. "You know those rumors about cars turning into giant robots and having a huge battle in Mission City?"

Steve eyed Ron cryptically before he nodded slowly. "Yeah? What about it?"

Ron snickered, trying desperately not to burst out into laughter. "Didn't you ever wonder why Sam always referred to his car as a 'him'?"

Steve stared gob smacked for a moment before he suddenly threw back his head and howled with laughter. "You're kidding me!"

"No, I'm not!" Ron chuckled as Steve gave his shoulder a friendly pound.

"So it was all true? Are they robots too?" he asked pointing at the other three cars who were all sitting at the curb rather too shocked for words. Well, Optimus was shocked beyond words, Blue and Hound, having very little human interaction just watched on in curiosity.

"Yeah." Ron continued. "Turns out they're aliens from another planet that got destroyed during their war. Somehow, the leader of the opposite side landed here on Earth and as a result they had their last battle out there in Mission City."

"I don't believe it…" Steve chuckled. "Aliens? Driving around disguised as cars? Sounds like something out of a comic book."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Or a rather bad 80's TV series. But now they have another problem."

"Oh?" Steve glanced back to Ron curiously as they went into the house followed by a rather shocked Keller and stunned rangers. "What's that?"

"The same problem we all have," Ron shrugged. "The government."

"The damn bloodsuckers," Steve muttered. "Oh, present company excluded." Keller just nodded and waved a hand absently.

"Anyway, they're targeting Sam so we've kind of gone into a relocation program and we're worried that since Mikaela and Miles know about the Autobots, that's what they call themselves- that they'll possibly be targeted too."

Steve gave a short snort of contempt. "I'd like to see them get past my wife… she's deadly with a tennis racket." Ron just laughed.

* * *

"You mean someone could possibly come after Miles?" Carol shrieked horrified as she made another lunge for her son. Miles easily sidestepped the grab, clearly use to such an act.

"Carol, please calm down," Judy tried.

"Calm down?" Carol shrieked. "What do you mean calm down! There are people after my son!"

Judy frowned. "You mean my son!" she snapped angrily. "It's Sam that they're after and already tried to kidnap! We're just worried that they might try to use Miles or Mikaela to get to him!"

"But _why_?" Carol cried as she slammed her coffee mug down on the Formica counter top. "Why would anyone go after Sam? And why would they try to use Miles to get him? What's going on? And who are all these people?"

Carol shouted this last question at the top of her lungs as she pointed to the three men situated around her kitchen sipping coffee from the various cat mugs Carol collected. Will had a rather garish pink one that was providing endless amounts of fun for Epps. Will had just bit his tongue and took the girly looking thing in thanks. Ron and Steve had quickly disappeared into the basement strangely enough discussing the different ways to get Steve's pool table disassembled and into one of the three cars parked out front, but Carol had said nothing about her husband's lack of interest in the current goings on as the men disappeared down the stairs.

"Carol," Judy tried soothingly. "I know that this is may come as quite a shock, but I only ask that you be open minded about the whole thing."

Carol turned to her friend with a dark frown and crossed her arms as she leaned back in her seat. "What thing?" she asked her.

"Mrs. Lancaster," Keller spoke next as he stepped forward. "I know this is a strange thing to ask, but do you know anything about what happened in Mission City a few months back?"

Carol stared up at the man a little confused. "You mean the incident that was said to have been a gas explosion or something?"

Keller winced. "Er… yeah, that's the one. Only it wasn't a gas explosion."

Carol rolled her eyes. "Tell me something I don't know already," she muttered. "Everyone pretty much knows that that was a huge cover up. Something about rumored robots going haywire…"

Sam cringed and ducked his head as Will and Epps both flinched. "Well, something like that…" Keller murmured. "Mrs. Lancaster," he began seriously. "What do you know about life on other planets?"

Carol just stared at the Secretary of Defense for a long two minutes before she turned to Judy. "You see this is what I've been talking about. Obvious delusion within the government."

Judy sighed. "He's serious Carol."

Carol just stared at her friend before she turned to look at Miles. She was shocked to see him nodding solemnly, as were his two friends. Looking back over at the two silent bodyguards that had followed Keller in only to see that they too looked the picture of seriousness as they nodded. She looked back at Judy. "What are you saying?" she asked.

Judy smiled as it looked like Carol was at least willing to listen, before she gave a small nod to Sam. Surprise, Sam glanced at Keller and the rangers uncertainly but unfortunately for him, all three of them were staring straight back at him expectantly. Standing, Judy gave Sam her seat and with a deep breath, Sam turned and faced his best friend's mother. "It all started when I bought my car…"

* * *

Sunny and Sides were in their car form as the large truck ambled down the road. "I can't wait 'till it gets here!" Sides chirped. "This is so exciting!"

"I know. This was one of your better ideas, I have to admit_,_" Sunny responded as he once more checked where everyone else was. Apparently 'Hide was still in recharge while most of the others were milling around in their own respective hangers. "By the way_,_" Sunny snickered. "Have you come up with a way for us to actually _sign _for the thing?"

Dead silence from Sides for a moment. "Slag it! I knew I was forgetting something…"

Sunny just sighed as the driver finally stepped out of the truck and just stared at the base in somewhat abject horror as his temporary partner just stared at the multiple buildings around them. "I really need to find another job," Todd muttered as he went to the back to get out the latest rather large box, the other man grabbing the other side. Though why this one had holes drilled into it along with external handles was anyone's guess…

-To Be Continued

* * *

Author's Note: Well join us next time for chapter Forty Nine of _Cover Me_: Moving Day


	49. Moving Day

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Authors Note: A HUGE SHOUT OUT TO "EMPRESS XANDRA"! She was the closest to figuring out what was in the box, which should be pretty obvious after reading this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys!

PAIRINGS REVEALED THUS FAR: Wheeljack x Ratchet, Inferno x Red Alert, Sunstreaker X Sideswipe, _Past_ Prowl x Jazz

Font Index: "Speaking", '_Thinking_', "-_Radio Transmissions_-", "**Cybertronion**" ":_Link_:"

* * *

Chapter Forty-Nine: Moving Day

Will and Epps were quiet on the drive to Epps' house after having spoken with the Lancaster's. It had been a rather shocking day all around for them. They had thought that the Witwicky's were the most eccentric couple they had ever met but apparently, nothing compared to the Lancaster's. Not only did Carol believe everything that Sam had told her right off but had immediately upon his finishing the explanation, marched outside, got right into Optimus and had a rather long chat with him. Hound told the two rangers as he dropped them off at Epps' place that Optimus had seemed rather flummoxed at the whole ordeal after the woman had gone back into the house.

"You don't say…" was the first thing out of Will's mouth when he heard the news, sharing a smile with Epps. Hound seemed rather amused by the whole thing but nothing more was said on the matter and the two men went to pack and Hound headed back for the Lancaster's.

* * *

"Steve! You are _not_ taking your Stairmaster!"

"But honey!"

"No buts!" Carol said firmly as she stacked a few boxes near the door. "MILES! Be sure to get Beeper's kitty litter!"

"Yeah Mom!" Miles cried out as he rolled his eyes while upending his whole underwear drawer into his duffel. "I swear we're taking the whole house!" he moaned.

Sam just chuckled as he folded some of Miles' shirts for the travel bag. "Yeah, it seems that way. At least we're not wrapping up the dishes with Mikaela."

"Thank god or … who is it again?" he asked turning back to Sam.

"Primus," Sam said again. "It's why Optimus is called Optimus Prime. Apparently all the Cybertronion leaders are given the designation of Prime at the end of their names when they're appointed."

"Huh, kind of like King George," Miles mused as he yanked out his sock drawer.

Sam paused, rather surprised at the comparison as he thought about it. "Yeah, I suppose you're right… makes sense."

"I do on occasion manage to have a decent thought or two," Miles grinned at him as he sat down on the suitcase and attempted to close the zipper.

Sam just rolled his eyes. "I know you do," he replied. "It's just that I never thought of it that way… It's kind of like one of those Musketeer movies. The king is in peril from the evil prime minister who wants his throne-" Sam stopped as he suddenly remembered something. '_What was it that Bluestreak had called Megatron?_' he wondered. '"_High Lord Protector_"_ or something like that_?'

Miles glanced up surprised as Sam suddenly went silent. "What?" he asked as he studied Sam's rather stunned expression.

Sam shook his head as he dismissed his thoughts before he turned back to Miles with a small smile. "No, nothing."

Miles tilted his head confused before he went back to gathering up his assorted video games. "Hey, which game console do you think we'll play with more? The Playstation or the WII?"

Sam blinked as he finally managed to push his thoughts aside. "What makes you think we're going to have time to play video games?" he asked amused as he set the three bags they had managed to finish packing near the door.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that now that we're going to be living at the base, I think Optimus is going to get us right back into school," Sam chuckled.

"But I thought it was dangerous for us to be at the school," Miles stated as he finished wrapping the controller cords up. "Why would Optimus want to send us back?"

"Oh I'm not talking about human school," Sam drawled. "I'm talking about the crash course we're sure to have in Autobot life."

"What?" Miles glance back up. "What do you mean?"

Sam smiled. "Well, you didn't think that they'd just let me goof off every time I visited, did you? I _am_ their representative after all. Optimus has been giving me lessons in their history while Ratchet, the medic disguised as an ambulance, is teaching Mikaela their configuration so she'll be kind of like his nurse."

Miles blinked a bit surprised. "I think you mentioned that once," he murmured. "Wow… I didn't know that you were doing all that."

"Not to mention weapons training with not only Ironhide but Will and Epps as well…" Sam suddenly let out a sigh. "And now that we have human adversaries, the guys want to get us started in hand-to-hand techniques."

Miles chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose that it would be hard to drop kick a giant Decepticon."

Sam just snickered. "Well, I'm sure that they're going to ask that you and Mikaela be taught something as well."

"Do you really think so?" Miles asked hopefully.

Sam just shrugged. "Well, it depends on what your mother says."

Miles instantly deflated slightly before he perked back up again. "But who would have thought that she would have agreed to move out to the Autobot base?"

"Yeah, I know," Sam grinned. "We discussed before comming here that maybe your family would just be relocated to another state or something till we figure out what this Sector Thirteen was up to but then your mom insisting that you be sent to the safest place possible, which is the Autobot consulate, just shocked us all!"

"Shocked me too," Miles told him. "I was surprised that she… that they both, took this whole alien robot thing as well as they did!"

Sam snickered suddenly. "At least they didn't scream their heads off like a little girl."

"I DID NOT!" Miles cried out appalled that Sam would even suggest that he'd do such a thing. "Besides, that was different! They got some forewarning about giant alien robots; I just found one standing in your driveway."

Sam just shrugged as they gathered up the bags and began tromping back downstairs. "Are you all set?" Carol asked from where she was putting her leopard print suitcases by the door.

"Yeah Mom, we're good." Miles told her.

"Good," Carol nodded. "That nice young Bluestreak is going to take Judy and I to the grocery store really quick and then we're going to start loading these up in the truck…Optimal?"

"Optimus," both boys replied simultaneously.

Carol actually looked a little embarrassed. "Why do I keep calling him 'Optimal'?" she muttered aloud as she turned to head towards the kitchen. "Judy! Are you almost ready to go?"

"Yeah! Almost!" Judy called back as she emerged from the laundry room where she had been packing up cleaning supplies. After she had told Carol the deplorable condition the human quarters were at the base, they had instantly started a list of things to attain. "Good news, I found some of that orange floor cleaner in the back of your cabinets."

Carol grinned as she turned to the boys who had gone over to help Mikaela with the last of the glasses. "We'll be back. Please try and keep an eye on your fathers. The last thing we need is the whole rec. room."

Both boys nodded as the two women left and soon they were hauling out the few boxes. "Hey Optimus!" Sam called up as he climbed back into the cab and began securing the boxes behind his seats. "I think Ratchet was right. You do need to get a trailer."

"I am not a pack mule!" Optimus grumbled as Mikaela handed up another box. The three humans all snickered at the petulant tone the large big rig used as Sam looked around the cab.

"I think Hound will have to bring most of the suitcases," he said as he placed both Miles and Steve's duffle bags on top of the boxes. "There really isn't much room back here."

"We could hold some things on our laps," Mikaela suggested as she handed up another bag.

"And if Mom and Mrs. Witwicky are going to fill Bluestreak's trunk with groceries, then there won't be too much room in him either… not with the length of that list they made."

Sam nodded even though Miles was still on the sidewalk and couldn't see him. "It depends on how much your dad is bringing," he called down to him. "Your mom only had the three suitcases, right?"

"Yeah, and the kitchen sink!" Miles joked.

"Better than the pool table," Mikaela told him as she glanced around. "By the way, has anyone seen Keller or his men?"

"I think they went into the basement with our dads," Miles told her as he handed her a box labeled "Hell Cat's Toys" in his father's bold handwriting.

Mikaela quirked her head in puzzlement; "what do you suppose they're doing down there?"

"Who knows..." Miles muttered. "Hey! Here comes Hound," he called up to Sam as he spotted the jeep coming down the road, a hologram that looked a bit like the Australian actor Paul Hogan in the drivers seat. "With Croc Dundee at the wheel!"

"What?" Sam cried out as Mikaela let out another groan.

"You would think that after the twins, they would learn not to base their holograms off of celebrities…"

* * *

"Eight ball in the left corner pocket."

Ron and Steve watched flabbergasted as the small black and white ball easily rolled into the specified hole. "Is there anything you can't do?" Steve asked as he watched John, who said being called Keller made him feel like he was back in the office, line up another shot.

"Laundry," John replied as he sank the six. "I can't do laundry."

"Well, what self-respecting man can?" Ron asked as he sat at Steve's built in home bar and sipped his beer.

Steve let out a small barking laugh. "This coming from the man who dabbles in the dirt on a regular basis to plant bluebells."

"For the last time Steve, they're not 'bluebells'. They're not even of the same family. They're Solanum xanti hoffmannii's from Santa Barbara."

Even the two bodyguards turned to give Ron an incredulous look, but Ron was rather indifferent about the whole flower issue. "Right…" Steve drawled as he turned back to John. "They're bluebells. I don't care what he says; they look like bluebells to me…"

John just shook his head and leaned back over the pool table to sink another shot as Miles appeared at the top of the stairs. "Hey Dad! Is there anything down here we have to pack? Hound just got back so we're trying to rearrange everything to fit."

"Since your mother said no to the Stairmaster I guess not!" Steve called back up at him.

"Okay!" Miles voice became muffled as he closed the door again.

"I wonder how the girls are doing," Steve murmured as John finally missed a shot and it was finally his own turn.

"They're shopping," Ron muttered as he handed John a beer. "They're probably doing just fine… the question we really should be asking is how that Autobot is doing."

* * *

"Holy! Slagging! _PRIMUS_!"

Bluestreak stared around the parking lot in abject horror at the sights and sounds of all the humans bustling around. The sound of squeaking and rattling shopping carts punctuated by the sound of various car doors and trunks slamming close echoed thought his entire audio system. This had to be one of the worse places he had ever been! It was like something out of a nightmare! Who _lived_ like this?

Bluestreak cringed as he saw an unattended shopping cart begin to roll down a slight incline straight towards a rather shinny, yet crushed, blue truck. The Nissan couldn't help but wince as the cart made impact and the owner of said cart finally noticed its escape. "I am not here," Bluestreak muttered to himself, trying desperately to ignore the yelping canine in the car next to him that was desperately trying to pry the window down further so it could pounce on him. "I am somewhere safe. I am okay. I'm perfectly safe. No one is going to harm me or- YEOW!"

Bluestreak jerked suddenly as he felt something grab his aft. Thankfully, there was no one in the spot in front of him so no damage was incurred. "Oops! Sorry Bluestreak," Carol Lancaster murmured as she quickly made her way from the trunk to the driver's side door. "I forgot."

"Carol!" Judy cried out as she finally caught up with the other women, her own shopping cart filled to the brim with an assortment of both paper and plastic bags. "I told you to wait for me!"

"But your checker was taking forever!" Carol complained.

Judy shook her head as she angled her cart away from Bluestreak before she too made her way to the 'Bots front. "Bluestreak? Would it be possible for you to open your trunk for us?" she asked him politely.

Bluestreak just numbly popped the trunk as Carol sulked. "I said I was sorry."

* * *

Barricade chuckled triumphantly as he exited the small hanger. That had been a lot easier than he had believed possible. He had thought someone would have at least spotted him driving around the compound, but it appeared that everyone else was busy doing whatever it was that they were working on. '_Which is no rust off my aft,_' he thought as he meandered around.

It seemed as if Perceptor was holed up in his lab again while Wheeljack and Ratchet were both in the engineer's workshop. Ironhide, 'Cade chuckled, was still snoozing away and Blaster was out with Inferno and Red Alert in the surrounding desert searching the far perimeter of what was considered the Autobot's Consulate property.

'_There's nothing but rocks and cacti,_' he thought as he wandered. '_What could they possibly find out there_?'

With a small sigh, he roamed around for a little while before deciding that it would probably be best if he headed back to the small far off hanger that was designated as his quarters… or rather prison cell. With a sigh Barricade headed off towards the building. '_I swear, they all think that I'm going to just suddenly jump out at them._' Barricade couldn't help but pause and he began chuckling slightly.

With a small mental grin, he resumed his way back towards the hanger when suddenly two streaks of color dashed in front of him. "What the hell?" Barricade muttered as he watched the Lamborghini twins dash around the corner in a flash of red and yellow. Barricade watched the small trail of dust settle for a few moments before he gave a mental shrug. "Whatever…"

* * *

With wallet and Jeep acquired as well as some more of their gear, including shoes, Epps and Will were soon back on their way to the base later that afternoon. "Do you think that anyone's back yet?" Will asked as he fiddled with the radio dials.

"How many times do I have to tell you don't mess with my radio?" Epps growled as he slowly went around tumbleweed. "I have it set just where I want it."

Will gave his companion a hard stare. "You have it on the disco channel," he said flatly.

Epps flushed slightly as he turned the wheel again. "Whatever! Just don't mess with my gear, man. Come on."

"Okay, okay. Sorry," Will chuckled as he sat back in his seat. "I didn't know it was so important to you."

Epps just snorted as they continued down the road. "So what do you think is going to happen with Barricade?" Epps wondered aloud as he dug around for his fast food bag from the back.

Will glanced over at his friend. "What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.

"I mean now that he's actually at the Autobot base. It's clear the others don't like him."

Will just shrugged. "From what Sam told me, it took 'Bee a long time to get use to him too and now he's his personal guard."

Epps just snorted as he finally found his bag. "That may have more to do with 'Bee's age then anything. He's not as bitter as the others."

"True," Will sighed as he took off his sunglasses and cleaned them. "But Optimus did say that they were going to give him a chance."

Epps just nodded before he changed the subject once again. "We can only hope. Anyway, you think these people are going to go after Starscream and his lackeys?"

Will snorted as he slipped the glasses back onto his nose. "If they do, then at least it will be one less thing for us to worry about."

"Man, you can say that again," Epps muttered as he pulled around. "So what do you think this Thirteen is after?"

"Who knows," Will muttered. "I'm just as lost as you are on this one buddy."

Epps snorted again. "Well, I will say one thing about that Sector Seven," he said. "They were at least predictable."

"Too true," Will smiled as they finally saw the base on the horizon. "Ah, home sweet home."

"For the foreseeable future at least," Epps muttered as they soon went around the small curve and began heading for the fence line. "WHAT THE HELL?" Breaks squealed as he slammed them down and Epps cursed as his soda tipped over.

Will didn't pay the spill any mind as he stood up in his seat and stared at the moat in front of them. "Well at least we didn't fall into it this time," he muttered as Epps too stood to stare down disbelievingly.

"What the hell?" Epps muttered again as he popped open the door and climbed out. Will quickly followed suit on his own side and they both walked to where the jeep's front bumper hung precariously over the edge of the now suddenly filled moat.

"Did that have water in it when we left?" Will murmured dazedly.

"I highly doubt it," Epps muttered.

"But where would they have gotten all this water to fill it?" Will asked as he stared down into the rather muddy liquid.

"Oh… I have a rather good idea," Epps murmured as he finally spotted a rather large bolder that had what looked like water leaking out from under it.

"An underground well?" Will cried out in disbelief as he looked towards where Epps was pointing. "I don't believe it."

"Well believe it," Epps murmured as he glanced back down into the moat. "Though why Red suddenly decided to fill it up is beyond me."

Will blinked down at the moat thoughtfully. "It might not have been Red who did this," he murmured absently as he looked at the rather still water.

"Then who else could it have been?" Epps murmured as he leaned against the side of his jeep. "I mean it's his moat after all."

"That's true, but I still don't think it was him," Will insisted.

Epps just shrugged. "Whatever, it's going to be hell carrying everything across it now. There are only those three planks."

Will sighed. "I know, but what can we do?"

Epps stared down into the water. "Perhaps we can get Ironhide and Inferno to pass the whole jeep over the moat. Save us a lot of time."

Will looked up from his examination of the now filled moat. "We shouldn't have to constantly have to rely on them for things like this," he said sternly. "We've gotten by just fine before they came."

"But you have to admit that they are helpful with this kind of thing."

Will shook his head as he suddenly saw something out of the corner of his eye. "What the hell?"

"What?" Epps who had been heading back to the driver's seat turned back around and came back to the moat his burger now in hand.

"I thought I saw something," Will told him.

Epps raised an eyebrow as he chewed. "Saw something where?" he mumbled.

"In the moat," Will said. "I thought I saw a shadow."

Epps frowned as he too looked down into the moat. "Do you think one of the newbie's is a submarine?" he asked absently as he stared down into the brown water. "Aw shit," he muttered as some of the meat suddenly fell out of his lunch.

"Who knows…" Will murmured. "But it could explain why it's suddenly full of- HOLY FUCKING CHRIST!"

Will and Epps both jumped back as a dark shadow suddenly burst out of the water.

* * *

"Who the hell was it?"

Five pairs of optics stared up at him with bright, aghast expressions as each one pointed to the other. "It was his fault!" they all shouted at once and pointed at everyone else.

"It was not!"

"It so was!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did!"

"What?"

"Slag it!"

"Who's on my foot?"

"Slag your foot! Someone's on my spine!"

"You don't have a slagging spine you wuss!"

"Say that again and die!"

A few of the others standing around chuckled while the ones on the ground tried to untangle themselves only to slip in the latest puddle of mud and fall right back down. Starscream just sighed as he stared down at the group. "Do I even want to know?" He asked as he turned to look at Hook and Thundercracker; the two shrugged.

"Don't look at us," Hook muttered as he glared down at the two Constructicons tangled up in the fray. Scrapper and Scavenger were fortunately too busy trying to untangle themselves to notice their teammate's angered gaze. Starscream sighed and glanced at Thundercracker who just glared back while Runamuck and Runabout finally managed to get themselves out of the chaos and Misfire slowly crawled out from under the pile.

"Save me," the smallest jet moaned looking up at Starscream.

"No," Starscream glared. Misfire just groaned and collapsed. "Now," he said as he turned. "Once again…" he glared at everyone with pure loathing. "Who was it that decided it was a good idea to load the perimeter cannon with mud balls?"

There was silence for a long time. There was a small forced cough before silence reigned once again. Starscream just continued to glower. "Never mind, I think I know who the culprit was…" he growled as he turned to narrow his gaze on Thundercracker's surprised visage. "Where is your other half?" he growled.

Thundercracker just glared in dislike when there was a sudden explosion of sound behind the group and Starscream whirled around to find himself staring at the third official member of the Seekers sipping on a can of crude oil. Skywarp stared at their current leader before he turned and looked down at the small pile of Decepticons. He looked back at Starscream. "What I miss?"

Starscream just stared in shock before he threw up his hands in disbelief. "I give up," he muttered before he turned to Hook. "How much longer till we actually have a _working_ base of operations?"

Hook just shrugged as he glanced over at his team who all mimicked the shrugged. "Sorry, but we still have no idea yet…"

Starscream let out an exasperated snort. "Wonderful," he snarled, "well this is just slagging fantastic…" he turned away, throwing up his hands in aggravation as he began muttering. "I don't believe this," he snarled. "I'm surrounded by slagging sparklings…" he then shouted over his shoulder, "And where the Matrix is Soundwave? That slagging walking radio has been MIA for weeks…"

The others all watched as Starscream suddenly shifted to his alt mode and took off, leaving a small trail of dust in his wake as he flew off into the distance. Skywarp turned when he was sure that the mech was gone and looked at Hook dead on. "Now can you tell me why you sent me on that errand?" he whined, irritated that he had missed what obviously had been a good show. Hook just smirked as Thundercracker began laughing hysterically.

-To Be Continued

* * *

Author's Note: -Snickers- Well join us next week for chapter Fifty of _Cover Me_: Muddied Waters


	50. Muddied Waters

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Authors Note: I hope this chapter works out okay. ^^;

PAIRINGS REVEALED THUS FAR: Wheeljack x Ratchet, Inferno x Red Alert, Sunstreaker X Sideswipe, _Past_ Prowl x Jazz

Font Index: "Speaking", '_Thinking_', "-_Radio Transmissions_-", "**Cybertronion**" ":_Link_:"

* * *

Chapter Fifty: Muddied Waters

Sam grumbled as he shifted from where he was pressed up against Optimus' door panel trying to find a comfortable position while crammed like a sardine. Mikaela was next to him and Miles was way against the other door while a few more bags were shoved all around them. Sam stared at the ball of white and orange purring fluff that dozed contently on Optimus' dashboard. "Is he bothering you?" Sam suddenly found himself asking. Miles and Mikaela glanced over at him puzzled by the sudden question but Sam was looking down at the CB radio waiting.

"Is what bothering me?" Optimus asked a little surprised as well at the sudden question.

"The cat," Sam clarified and now both of his friends turned to look at the snoozing puffball.

"Oh no, he's quite fine… it tickles a bit though when he purrs."

Sam let out a quick snort of laughter as he leaned back in the seat, wondering how everyone else was doing while he shifted the small box on his lap. Mikaela glanced over at him before she reached around the box on her own lap and gave his leg a small pat. "I'm sure they're fine," she told him.

Sam glanced over at her and gave both his friends a comforting smile. "I know."

* * *

Keller sighed as he stared at his two bodyguards sitting in the two front seats of the Nissan Enthusiast named Bluestreak. He was shoved against the door; boxed in by not only by suitcases, but groceries as well. He didn't mind; it was certainly better than sitting in that long empty limo. Keller looked down at the bag on his lap. "Well, life is certainly interesting now…" he muttered.

One of the guards turned to glance at him over his shoulder. "Sir?"

Keller shook his head. "No. Nothing," he replied, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. He looked around the interior of the Autobot. "So you're Bluestreak?" he asked the car.

"Um… yes sir," Bluestreak replied a little hesitantly. The two guards shared an uneasy glance but Keller ignored them.

"So what do you do?" Keller continued asking trying to make some conversation.

"Um… I'm just a gunner," Bluestreak replied at little confused.

"Oh, so you're like Ironhide."

"Uh, he's my squad leader," Bluestreak replied. "Along with Inferno and the other gunners."

"I see," Keller nodded. "So what do you think of our planet?" he asked.

"Um… it's very… nice?"

The last word was spoken with some hesitation and Keller glanced down at the Autobot's dash confused. "You don't like it?" he asked surprised.

"Oh, well…" Bluestreak paused for a moment before he asked. "Do all humans treat their cars so… violently?" he asked instead.

Keller gave a small smirk. "That's right, you gave the ladies a ride to the store, didn't you?"

"It was horrifying!" Bluestreak finally cried out. "There were these awful little cart things that were running into _everything_!"

Keller chuckled slightly as he gave the door a small pat. "I'm sorry that you were so traumatized."

"I've never been in a situation anywhere remotely like that! I don't know how Optimus and the others have been able to stand it! From what I understand, 'Bee gives Sam rides everywhere! I have to talk to him when we get back about how he can stand those parking lots! There has to be a trick or something that he's able to bear it! I just don't understand humans. They all have these cars but they're so easily damaged! Those carts were made of the most basic of materials but they managed to create such large dents! If one had hit me, I'm sure that Ratchet wouldn't have been at all pleased and would have probably refused to fix me! I still can't believe that 'Bee does this on a regular basis and that he goes there willingly-"

Bluestreak continued on for a long while, never once pausing. Keller just stared at the dash, his two bodyguards glancing back at him once again, unsure as the 'Bot continued talking. Keller just shrugged as they listened to the Autobot's nonstop triad about the horrors of parking lots. '_He sure is a chatty fellow,_' Keller thought as he sat back and shifted the bag on his lap once again. '_But I suppose that's not so bad._'

* * *

"So what are we going to do about the holiday?" Steve questioned from where he had been sitting in the back of Hound with his wife.

"There are people after our kids and you're worried about whether or not you're going to get your turkey?" Carol demanded aghast.

Steve just shrugged. "I'm just asking," he muttered.

"Oh, that reminds me, we have to call your family," Judy said to Ron in the front. Ron just shrugged as he leaned back in his seat.

"What's so special about a bird?" Hound asked as they drove.

"It's just a part of a tradition," Judy explained to the Autobot.

"Tradition?" Hound asked.

"Of one of our national holidays," Judy replied. "It's just one of those things."

"Hmm."

"Did you have anything like that?" Ron asked curiously.

"A bit," Hound told them. "We have the Thirteen Days of Remembrance."

"Thirteen?" Carol asked.

"One day for each of the First Cybertronions."

"I think Sam mentioned something like that once," Judy murmured as they continued on.

"Thirteen huh?" Ron murmured under his breath as he thought. "That number seems to come up a lot around here…" Judy glanced questioningly but Ron had already closed his eyes and gone to sleep.

* * *

"What the _hell_ was that?" Will screeched as the two rangers scrambled back into the jeep. There was the sound of water splashing again and Will began hitting Epps in the shoulder repeatedly as he stared at the creature headed towards them. "GET THIS THING MOVING!" he shouted as Epps tried to get the keys back into the ignition.

"I'm trying!" Epps snarled as he continually turned the key, trying to get the engine to respond. There was more splashing and Will's eyes went wide as another large green crocodile came out of the water and started hissing at them.

"Holy shit!" Will murmured as his pounding became more furious. "MOVE!"

The engine finally sprang to life and Epps instantly threw the jeep in reverse and they backed up rapidly as the first crocodile began walking towards them. Will and Epps stared in complete shock at the two creatures. "What the fuck?" Epps muttered as he backed the jeep even further back and away from the creatures. "Why the hell are those things out here in the desert?"

"You're asking _me_?" Will cried out hysterically. "How the hell should _I_ know!"

"Do you think we could shoot 'em?" Epps questioned as he stared at the two large creatures that were now lying down on the dirt, apparently sunbathing.

"No idea," Will muttered. "They have rather thick hides."

"And how do you know that?" Epps questioned as he rolled the jeep back a little more.

"Don't you watch the discovery channel?" Will replied.

"Well if you're such an expert, what do we do now?" Epps asked as he glanced at the few planks that spanned the moat now only inches over the water. "We can't get across that!"

"What we do best," Will muttered as he stood up in his seat and looked over at the base for someone, _anyone_. "_HELP_!"

Epps rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered as he slowly continued rolling backwards as Will shouted his head off. That was until the engine made a rather frightening rattling sound and suddenly went dead.

Will and Epps looked down at the hood in shocked surprise as they continued rolling back slightly before the jeep slowly came to a halt. Epps and Will shared a horrified glance before Epps joined in the yelling. "SOMEBODY HELP US!"

* * *

Barricade twitched. It was a Decepticon habit, reinforced by mutual mistrust that he never turned off his perimeter scanners so as a result he was surprised when he suddenly heard something drift over his audio sensors. "What the…?"

He paused as he began listening intently, turning up his scanners as he waited. Then he heard it again; it almost sounded like someone was yelling. Glancing over at his supposed "guard" he snorted as he saw Bumblebee still in recharge, completely oblivious. With a mental shake of his head, Barricade began slowly rolling out of the hanger, amused that Bumblebee clearly wasn't all that worried about him. "Trusting Autobots," he muttered as he left the hanger and began heading in the direction of the shouts. "This better be good…"

"Barricade!" Will shouted in surprise, as the dented black and white pull up to the fence line.

"What?" Epps looked over at the 'Con in surprise. "Where's 'Bee?"

"How should I know?" Will asked as he waved at the 'Con. "Barricade! Hey, over here!"

Barricade slowed down rather surprised as he saw the two rangers still in the jeep slowly backing up with smoke seeping out of the grill until he noticed the two green creatures that were settled in front of them. Barricade snickered. "Did you need something?" he called out with a soft chuckle.

"Damn it Barricade! Help us!" Epps shouted.

"What can I do?" Barricade called out at them. "I'm just a car!"

"Well you can go get help, that's what!" Will shouted in exasperation. "Where are the Autobots? You can't tell me you're alone there!"

"No, no… they're around." Barricade however made no effort to move as he stared at the crocodiles. "Aren't they meat eaters?" he questioned innocently.

"Will you stop joking around? It's not funny!" Epps snarled and Barricade just let out a small chuckle.

"Why are you alone?" Will asked.

"Well, Optimus and the others have yet to return from visiting the Lancaster's and Red and that husband of his are off searching the far back with that radio 'Bot, and everyone _else_ is still in their hangers," Barricade explained with a mental shrug.

"Well go _get_ someone! Go get help! Ironhide! Get Iornhide! Tell him we need help!" Will shouted.

"Yeah! Get Ironhide!" Epps repeated as he stared at the two reptiles.

"What am I? A slagging dog?" Barricade demanded irritably with a huff. "I am _not_ a collie! And if anyone calls me 'Lassie' they're dead!"

"DAMN IT! GO GET SOMEONE!" Will barked as he crawled into the back seat and further away from the two crocodiles.

Barricade sighed as he activated his scanners. It seemed that Optimus and the other two Autobots with him weren't that far down the road and the three outside the base were meandering their way back. He wondered if he should get Ratchet and his intended but quickly dismissed that idea considering the engineer was still very leery of him. "Well, one thing to do," he muttered. "If I can't go to them, just make them come to us."

With a deep breath, Barricade activated his sirens and waited for the cavalry to arrive.

* * *

"What the hell?" Ratchet muttered as he glanced up in surprise at the sudden sound of sirens from the courtyard. "I don't think that's Red."

"Red?" Wheeljack turned to Ratchet a bit confused.

Ratchet sighed as he set down one of his modified drills and began heading out towards all the commotion. "Those are emergency sirens," he called over his shoulder as he disappeared out the door. Curious, Wheeljack set down his own project and began heading out after his grumbling intended.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Red asked as he straightened up in surprise.

"Hear what?" Inferno glanced at him confused but Blaster had moved next to the security chief and seem to be listening intently.

"What _is_ that?" Blaster questioned the other two with a small frown. "I've never heard anything like it."

"Trouble, that's what it is," Red grumbled as he began sprinting back to the base. The other two jerked in surprise before they took off after the running mech.

* * *

"Slag it," Optimus grumbled as he quickly began speeding up.

Beeper meowed in surprise as he began sliding down off the dashboard at the increased momentum. Miles reached forward and caught the cat, setting him down on the box in his lap, ignoring the cat's growling. "What happened?" he asked surprised.

"-_Hey Optimus_? _What's going on_?-" Hound's worried voice floated out of the radio as the space between them suddenly increased.

"Optimus, what is it?" Sam asked worriedly as he watched the scenery whiz by. "What happened?"

"Something's going on at the base," Optimus replied tersely. All three 'Bots went faster.

* * *

"Oh, that can't be good," Sides muttered as he heard the wail of the siren.

"I knew this was a stupid idea," Sunny growled.

"What?" Sides shouted shocked.

Sunny just frowned at him before he glanced back out of their hanger. "Do we even dare go out there?"

"No idea," Sides replied when suddenly something rather bright quickly passed their door at a dead run. The Lamborghinis stared in surprise before they glanced at one another and quickly ran out the door.

* * *

Ironhide jerked out of recharge as he heard the sirens and soon recognized both Will and Epps' voices underneath the sound of the wailing. "What the slag?" he demanded as he quickly transformed and dashed out the hanger, never once noticing the rather startling reflection in the window as he ran out to see what was going on outside. His only thought was to get to Will before something happened to _his _human.

* * *

"What did he do now?" 'Bee muttered as he finally was jerked out of recharge at the sound of the sirens. "Primus, I hope no one decided to take action against him," he muttered as he quickly shifted out of alt mode and began heading out towards the courtyard.

* * *

It was rather entertaining timing on the Autobots part as Barricade watched _everyone_ converge on his position at the exact same time. Cutting his sirens, he mentally smirked as he saw the large weapons specialist. '_That came out better than I thought,_' he mused as he stared at the rather bright gunner. The twins just boggled at the large Top Kick in front of them and Ratchet was desperately trying not to laugh as they took in his friends altered look.

No one had time to say anything about 'Hide's newest appearance as just then one of the crocodiles suddenly surged towards the immobile jeep and the two humans with in. There was a suddenly flash of light from a pulse cannon and the poor creature exploded into a raining multitude of flesh and blood before anyone else had even pulled out their weapons. The other one quickly disappeared back into the moat at the death of his companion.

There was a beat of stunned silence. "What the slag is going on around here?" Ironhide bellowed.

Sam and his friends stepped out of Optimus as the adults emerged as well at the demise of the crocodile and just stared at the smoking crater. Meanwhile, since they were still full of boxes and assorted things, Optimus nor Bluestreak or Hound could transform but everyone could tell that Optimus was _fuming_. "WHAT THE SLAG HAPPENED?" he bellowed at them.

Ironhide ignored his leader however, his attention riveted at Will. "WILL! Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked as he stepped over the moat and made his way towards the two and looked them over. "What happened?" he asked after he did a quick scan of the two men and determined they were all right.

Epps and Will finally stepped out of the jeep as they looked around at the mechs staring down at them. "We don't know," Will told the assembled Autobots. "Those crocs were here before we got back."

"Okay, even _I_ know that crocodiles are rarely found in California," Ironhide snarled. "So how did they get here?"

"Rather _who_ was it that got them here?" Ratchet asked sharply. It was more of a rhetorical question however as _everyone_ turned to the twins. "What were you thinking?" Ratchet bellowed. "Didn't you realize how _dangerous_ it was to bring those creatures here?"

"But we were just trying to help!" Sides argued back stepping a bit closer to his partner. "You said it was humans that were after us right? We just made Red's moat better."

"BETTER!" Red shouted offended before he marched over to the two and grabbing their shoulders he banged the two together. "What the matrix were you _thinking_!" The twins stepped back and away from the fuming security chief as Sides shook his head and tried to get rid of the fuzz running across his visual screen.

"Clearly they weren't," Wheeljack muttered as he glared at the two.

"_What_?" Sunny demanded. "We really were trying to help. It was suppose to be a surprise. We thought you would like the idea."

"Why in the world would we like these insane shenanigans?" Ironhide bellowed as he glared at the two. "You two put not only Will and Epps in danger, but all of the humans! I can't believe you did something so crosswired and thought that this would be okay!"

Will and Epps glanced at each other before Will made his way over to the large gunner. "Ironhide, it's fine. We're okay," he began, but Ironhide looked down at him with a dark scowl.

Optimus just sighed as he rolled forward. "All right everyone, calm down!" he shouted before he looked over at Will and Epps. "You two really okay?" he asked.

Will sighed. "Yeah, we're fine."

Epps snorted. "Speak for yourself, that thin ate my lunch!"

"We're _fine_," Will insisted as he saw Carol and Steve wander over, followed by Sam's parents and he groaned at the sight of them. What a first impression! A real life moat, complete with crocodiles and everything! '_They must think the Autobots are nuts_,' he thought glumly. '_Not to mentioned 'Hide's rather altered appearance._'

Steve said nothing however as he stared down at the hole before he looked back over at Ironhide and then turned to Sam. "I thought you said all these Autobots were guys."

Sam just shrugged, still in a slight state of shock as Keller tried not to laugh as he looked over at the rather colorful Autobot. "Well, they're not really one or the other," Keller replied with a smirk.

Judy and Ron were trying not to laugh as well. It really wasn't a comical situation, what with the rangers's nearly becoming lunch themselves but seriously, it was rather funny. "Hello 'Hide!" Judy called over.

Ironhide glanced over at them confused as a few more snickers escaped a couple of the other Autobots and gave a small nod. Ron let loose a rather snorting laugh before he wandered back over to Hound and began unloading him. Carol and Judy followed, Judy trying her best to hold in her own laughter. "I take it that's not his normal appearance?" Carol asked with a giggle. The other woman just snickered harder.

Optimus just sighed before he aimed his voice towards the twins. "Consider yourselves serving an extra three Earth weeks in solitary!" he snarled at them.

"For trying to help?" Sunny shouted appalled.

"For putting our allies in potential harm's way," Optimus snarled. "Not to mention for 'Hide as well."

Ironhide glanced at his leader confused, but due to the fact that Optimus was still in alt mode, it was rather hard to figure out what he meant. "What?" Ironhide demanded. "What about me?" The others finally busted out laughing and even Will gave a small snicker as Epps howled beside him. "What? What are you all laughing about?"

"But we didn't do _that_!" Sides protested over the laughing.

"Do what?" Ironhide shouted again.

"Why don't I believe you," Optimus replied sardonically, ignoring 'Hide's question.

"But we didn't!" Sunny insisted. "We did order the crocodiles, but we most certainly did _not_ paint 'Hide pink!"

"WHAT!" Ironhide bellowed as he finally looked down in shock at the bright color that coated his person. "WHAT THE SLAG! You're dead!" he shouted at the twins and lunged at them.

Red and Inferno both quickly grabbed the angered gunner, grateful that they were on the opposite side of the moat then the twins as the two Lamborghini's quickly hid behind Ratchet and Perceptor. "We didn't do it!" Sunny shouted again. "Why would we lie?"

"Well who _else_ would do such a thing?" Optimus demanded and all of the other mechs turned and stared at the two incredulously. All save one.

'Bee crossed his arms and just _stared_ down at Barricade, his foot tapping angrily, the very image of a pissed off Judy. Barricade suppressed a snicker as he looked up at him. "Yes?"

"How did you do it?" 'Bee demanded, gaining some of the other Autobot's attention.

"Do what?" Barricade asked innocently.

"The paint," 'Bee clarified. "How did you do it?"

"You think _I_ did that?" Barricade asked in mock offense. "How could I even do such a thing? I'm just a car."

'Bee tilted his head as Sam groaned while he helped his father with the boxes. "Don't even try to lie 'Cade!" he called out over the moat sternly.

Barricade gasped, pretending to be insulted. "Why would you think it was me and not the Lambo's?"

"Lambo's?" Now everyone looked at Barricade a little curiously. Sunny looked rather miffed at the nickname but Sides seemed to be considering the shortened word.

"What? 'Lamborghini' is a long word and I'm a lazy bastard," Barricade insisted. "Why I call him Autobit."

"And I really wish you didn't," 'Bee sighed irritably and 'Cade chuckled.

"Well what else am I suppose to call you?" Barricade demanded, suddenly serious. "You never gave me permission to call you by your name."

Everyone turned surprised at the announcement and glanced over at Bumblebee curiously. Bumblebee frowned and was about to protest when he suddenly thought about it. _Had_ he given Barricade permission to use his name? He couldn't remember. With a bit of embarrassment, he realized that he hadn't. "Well you can," he muttered.

Everyone stared at 'Bee before they turned to stare at the 'Con in complete disbelief. "You mean it was you?" Optimus questioned in surprise. "You did it?"

Barricade would have shrugged if he had been able. "Okay, yeah I admit it. I saw some extra cans of paint and couldn't resist. What are you going to do to me? Put me in solitary?"

Ironhide growled while Optimus just groaned and everyone else just continued to stare at the 'Con in disbelief. The twins looked at one another before they turned to 'Bee. "We like him," they said in unison, much to the camaro's surprise. Most of the older 'Bots groaned as Barricade somehow managed to preen.

"You're not that bad yourselves!" the mustang chirped.

'Bee gave the mustang a small kick, more like a tap than anything. "You hush." Barricade said nothing but muttered a sarcastic "yes master" under his breath. A few of the 'Bots couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the petulant tone emitting from the 'Con.

Ironhide looked around angrily at the other mechs before he suddenly leaned down and plucked Will off the ground, startling the man as he stepped back over the moat and headed towards his hanger. "You're all a bunch of slagging jerks!" he shouted over his shoulder as he disappeared around a building, Will trying to soothe the agitated 'Bot as they disappeared.

Everyone sobered as the rather bright salmon pink truck disappeared before Optimus sighed. "That was a little uncalled for," he aimed at the Decepticon.

"What?" Barricade asked surprised. "I think it was rather more a case of bad timing."

Optimus just sighed again as Keller wandered over to groaning big rig. "So how are we suppose to get the Lancaster's things over the moat?" he asked curiously.

"Better question," Perceptor spoke up from where he was looking at the brown water. "Where did the other creature go?"

"Back to Florida if it knows what's good for him," Ratchet growled.

"Florida?" Hound repeated confused.

"All right, that's enough," Optimus said. "Lets start helping the Lancasters get settled."

Barricade pulled back a ways as the Autobots all stepped over the muddy moat and began helping collect the assorted boxes as the women began gathering the groceries from Bluestreak. "Is it always like this?" Carol asked Judy quietly. "They're all so… childish."

"I'm not sure," Judy replied with a small shrug. "I only knew the main four, and later on the Lambos," this word was said with a bit of a snicker, "but the others, I have no knowledge of."

"Well, it certainly won't be boring, that's for sure," Steve chuckled. Keller just laughed as he handed off two duffel bags to each of his guards while he took one of the boxes himself. The two guards did not look happy.

"You have no idea," Ron smirked as he handed a rather large box to someone who introduced himself as Wheeljack. "Thanks," Ron nodded to the mech before he turned back to fetch a few more items. Wheeljack stared down at the few humans who were all talking non-stop. The three teenagers were talking to Bumblebee excitedly about why the Lancasters were there, while Judy was speaking rather cheerfully to Ratchet who it seemed was enjoying the rather bizarre conversation. Just what was a 'Stairmaster' anyway?

Wheeljack glanced over at Perceptor and Inferno, both of whom already had a rather large stack of boxes in their hands. Inferno wandered over with a quick nod. "**I'm beginning to think that the 'Con was right**," the larger rig stated as he watched the humans interacting with each other and the three remaining First Arrivals. "**They're just like these little humans**."

"**Yeah, slag it**," Wheeljack agreed irritably.

"**Does this mean no more tests**?" Perceptor asked hopefully. The other two just shrugged.

Barricade meanwhile, just watched the Autobots for a little while before finally turning to head back to his hanger. He was almost half way there when he suddenly saw the white Autobot standing in the doorway of one of the opposite hangers. Barricade instantly froze as he watched and waited to see what it was that Prowl was going to do; but the commander did nothing as he merely glanced over at Barricade then turned to head back into his own, or rather Optimus' hanger, closing the door behind him. Barricade let out a small sigh of relief. "The insanity never stops," he muttered before finally reached his own hanger to await both Bumblebee and Sam and probably Optimus and Ratchet as well to chew him out. "Well, it won't be dull that's for sure." And with that, Barricade went into recharge without another thought.

To be continued~

* * *

Author's note: Well there you have it. Silly twins messing around with Red's moat. You would think they would know better. Join us next week for chapter Fifty One of Cover Me: Heart to Spark

**EDIT:** Please, _please_, _please_, **_please_**, **PLEASE **stop telling me "BTW, Crocidiles don't live in/aren't native to the US" _THEY DO_! To quote Wikipedia on the "AMERICAN CROCIDILE": "there is a remnant population of less than 1200 in Florida, United States" I am NOT _stupid_! I actually RESEARCHED this before I wrote it! The site: en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/American_crocodile


	51. Heart To Spark

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Authors Note: This chapter was so HARD for me to write. These two are so complicated to me that I REALLY hope this chapter makes some sort of sense. Please enjoy.

PAIRINGS REVEALED THUS FAR: Wheeljack x Ratchet, Inferno x Red Alert, Sunstreaker X Sideswipe, _Past_ Prowl x Jazz

Font Index: "Speaking", '_Thinking_', "-_Radio Transmissions_-", "**Cybertronion**" ":_Link_:"

* * *

Chapter Fifty-One: Heart to Spark

Will was rather confused when Ironhide had yanked him away and carried him off to his own personal hanger. The large truck had said nothing as they left the other mechs and humans behind, no matter how much Will tried to extract some sort of an explanation of what was wrong with the infuriated gunner. Ironhide never even made any sort of an inkling that he even registered Will's presence as he absently set the man down on a free boxcar shoved in a corner while he sat down on one opposite…until he got up and began the pacing.

Will stared up at Ironhide as the large mech began wandering around the hanger muttering. He could instantly tell that the large mech was irritated but Will was a little unsure as to why. Usually Ironhide had a rather dry sense of humor and for him to react this strongly to something as silly as a new paint job, well Will figured there had to be something more to it than that. Will watched him pace back and forth for a few more moments before he spoke up.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked. Ironhide glanced up at him for a moment before he began pacing again. Will shook his head as he watched the irritated Autobot.

With a soft sigh Ironhide finally stopped walking around and finally sat back down on an extra boxcar. "I'm sorry Will," Ironhide muttered. "It's just that I'm a little upset."

Will raised an eyebrow as he stared at the large Autobot. "I can see that," he murmured as the mech slump down slightly at his words. Ironhide began scrapping at the pink paint absently as the two sat there in silence. "Is this about Barricade?" Will tired almost apprehensively, worried that it more than likely was.

Ironhide jerked up in surprise before he looked back down at the peeling paint on his arm, scratching off another section. "No, not really," the large mech finally said softly.

Will was now rather puzzled. "It's not?" he asked a bit surprised. "Then what is it?"

The mech sighed. "I don't know," Ironhide admitted softly.

Will tilted his head as he sat there watching Ironhide pick at the bright pink. "You don't know?" he repeated after a moment of silence.

Ironhide was quiet for a while before he finally sighed and left off with the paint. "I don't know," he said again more firmly. "I just… I got upset. That's all."

Will wondered where this was going but nodded regardless as he tried to encourage the agitated 'Bot. "Okay," he said quietly. "Upset about what?"

Ironhide glanced over at Will for a few moments, stubbornly remaining quiet before he finally sighed again. "I'm sorry Will," he said softly. "It's nothing. I'm fine now."

Will frowned as he studied the Autobot before him. "No offense 'Hide, but that's bull."

Ironhide looked up a bit surprised at the tone of the ranger's voice and just a little bit confused. "'Bull'?"

Will shook his head. "You're lying," he clarified for the confused gunner.

Ironhide sat straight up, instantly on the defense. "I am not," he argued offended.

"Yes, you are," Will countered just as firmly. "Now tell me the truth, please."

Ironhide grimace as he leaned back against the wall and resumed picking at the paint again. "What do you want me to say?" Ironhide tried to ask him nonchalantly. He failed miserably however and Will was not fooled for a second.

"Tell me why you're so clearly pissed off," Will huffed. "You're not acting like your normal self and frankly it has me worried. Are- Are you mad at me or something?" this last sentence was asked in a hesitant tone, clearly apprehensive at what the answer was going to be. He didn't need to worry though.

"What?" Ironhide shouted in surprise. "Primus no! If anything, I'm pissed off at the twins."

"For the crocodiles?" Will replied. "Now I'll admit that it was a bit nerve wracking but-"

"Damn it Will!" Ironhide suddenly burst out in an irritated huff. "You could have been _killed_!"

Will stared at the large mech in a state of stunned astonishment at the sudden shout as Ironhide once again stood and began pacing around the hanger, muttering under his breath. It took Will a few moments to finally compose himself to form a response. "Is that what this is about?" Will demanded. "Me?" Ironhide said nothing but he did duck his head as he continued pacing. Will sputtered for a few moments before he finally found his voice. "'Hide, I'm fine, Epps is fine, nothing happened-"

"But it could have!" Ironhide erupted angrily before he began pacing again. "And I had no idea! It wasn't until that 'Con sounded off that I even knew that there was a problem! I can't believe that I didn't know! That I didn't realize! Anything could have happened to you!"

Will stared at the large mech in disbelief. "Ironhide, I can take care of myself!" he growled. "It's not your responsibility-"

"But it should be!" Ironhide shouted, cutting the ranger off. They stared at one another in shock for a tense moment before Ironhide grimaced and began walking once more, muttering.

Will just gaped for a moment longer before his brain finally kicked in and he jumped to his feet. "WHAT?" he bellowed, outraged. "What do you mean _my_ welfare should be _your_ responsibility?"

"Slag it Will, that wasn't what I meant," Ironhide tired to begin.

"It may not be but it's what you said!" Will argued, angrily glaring at the mech. "If it isn't what you meant than what _did _you mean?" he demanded to know. He narrowed his eyes as he felt himself cross his arms and just waited for Ironhide to say something- _anything_.

Ironhide never once slowed down his pacing but he did every now and again glance over at Will to see if the man was still glaring at him. "**I'm not cut out for this emotional crap**," the large gunner muttered in Cybertronion under his breath, more to himself then to the small human in the hanger.

Will raised an eyebrow at the soft clicks and whirls of the Autobots' home language, but there was no way that he was going to allow the gunner to get away with it. "Uh huh, in English if you don't mind."

Ironhide glanced at him once again before he finally sighed and halted his steps. "I don't really know how to say this," he grumbled a bit embarrassed and frustrated at the whole ordeal.

"Start with why you think taking care of me should be your responsibility," Will told him sternly and he waited.

"**Slag it**," Ironhide said in Cybertronion again. "I just don't like the idea of you in danger, okay?" he finally admitted with a small wave of his hands. "There, happy now?"

Will just continued to stare at the walking Top Kick before he let loose a heavy sigh. "You knew I was in the military when we met. I'm an Army Ranger; I'll always be placed in dangerous situations whenever my country needs me-"

"But this isn't for your country this time," Ironhide immediately countered. "This time you're in danger because of us and I don't like it!" He turned away from the small man standing on the boxcar muttering again. "I don't like it at all…"

Will bowed his head as the anger began draining out of him. Now he was beginning to understand a little bit where the 'Bot was headed. "Ironhide," Will sighed. "It's fine. When we were told about this Sector Thirteen, Epps and I knew that we were going to be put in harms way again… the crocodiles certainly surprised us but-" he shrugged.

Perhaps it was not the best thing to say however as Ironhide began growling. "Slagging Lambos," Ironhide muttered, unknowingly adopting Barricade's nickname for them. "What in the Matrix were they thinking, bringing in those dangerous creatures?"

Will gave a small chuckle. "Not so dangerous since one of them is now in teeny tiny pieces."

Ironhide glanced back at Will again and gave a small, satisfied smirk. "He is, isn't he?"

Will rolled his eyes as he sat back down, allowing his feet to dangle over the edge of the boxcar. He gave Ironhide a long searching look. "Ironhide," he began again. "You know as well as I do that I'll probably be placed in harms way just for knowing about your kind. This new sector after not only you but us as well, not to mention Starscream still on the loose-"

"Primus, don't remind me," 'Hide grumbled as he once again took a seat on the opposite boxcar. "There's so much to worry about now! Not only do we still have to figure out when we're going to have Jazz's funeral, a hard subject in and of its self considering how he died, but we also have to prepare for any and all Decepticon activity… another thing I'm not happy about."

Will shook his head but said nothing on that subject, for fear of bringing up Barricade and his presence on the base. "So…" he prompted instead. "Care to tell me the rest of it?"

Ironhide jerked in surprise as he glanced over at the man. "The rest of what?" he tried to ask innocently.

Will wasn't buying the act however and he just glared, though not as harshly as he had earlier during their conversations. "The rest of why you suddenly feel the need to protect me," he clarified.

"It's not exactly sudden," Ironhide muttered to himself and Will frowned as he caught the small whisper that was clearly not meant for him to hear.

"What do you mean?" he asked surprised. "Why is this not sudden? It was certainly a surprise to me."

Ironhide huffed again as he once again began pacing. "Why couldn't this have been Ratchet's problem or something? He's always been better at this emotional crap."

Will tried to resist a smirk at the small grumble, but at the same time he became more than just a little bit curious. Clearly there was something that was weighing heavily on the Autobots mind, or rather central processor. "'Hide…" Will began slowly. "Just what is it that has you so upset?" Ironhide began grumbling again as he turned his head away from the small human and now Will was intrigued. "'Hide?"

The large gunner let out a small sigh as he finally turned back to Will. "It doesn't matter," he said softly.

Will _really _became interested hearing that. "What?" he asked again. "What is it?"

"No, it doesn't matter. It's stupid anyways. I don't know what the hell I've been thinking…"

"Thinking what?" Will prodded gently. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Ironhide said nothing as he growled and turned a bit away from Will. "It doesn't matter."

Now Will was starting to get angry. "Well obviously it _does_ matter if it has you this upset."

"I'm not upset!" 'Hide instantly countered and Will gave Ironhide a rather disbelieving look. "I'm not," he repeated sulkily. Will just continued to stare at him and Ironhide deflated slightly. "Will, it's nothing you can help with."

Will gave him a rather disbelieving stare. "Try me," he offered.

"**That's what I'm afraid off**," 'Hide grumbled. Will just continued to wait patiently. "It's nothing," he tried again.

"Ironhide, I will get this out of you one way or the other. Just see if I don't."

Ironhide frowned again, staring at the man for a long moment. "It doesn't mater, its nothing." He said again firmly.

"'Nothing' wouldn't have you this agitated."

"Lennox, don't push me," Ironhide growled.

Will jerked back a little at the sudden angry tone and began feeling a bit guilty for needling the 'Bot so much. He quickly shook his head as he told himself that if it had to do with him, he should have a right to know. "'Hide…"

"Slag it all," Ironhide snapped as he stood once again and ended up pacing yet again. "Will, it shouldn't be your concern-"

"Which is code for it _should_ be my concern," Will countered as he too stood back up, trying to match Ironhide's impossible height.

"It's stupid," 'Hide said at last.

Will rolled his eyes. "Stubborn Autobot," he grumbled. "Will you please just _tell me_!"

"Will," Ironhide pleaded. _Pleaded_! Will couldn't believe it. Ironhide was never someone he would have ever associated with actual begging, yet here was this die-hard, seasoned warrior doing just that! And to _him_ of all people! Will suddenly knew that he just had to let it go and opened his mouth to convey just that when Ironhide suddenly let out a huge sigh and collapsed once again onto his "chair". "Primus, this is hard…" the mech muttered.

Will debated whether or not he should say anything but if he did, what would he say? He thought for a moment before he finally just decided to see what would come out along with 'Hide. "Ironhide," he began. "Whatever it is that you so obviously don't want to tell me…" he paused as he tried to gather his thoughts. "If it's upsetting you up this much, then perhaps you don't have to say anything. If you want to tell me later on then that's okay…"

Ironhide lifted his head and Will immediately felt a shiver shoot down his spine as those dark blue optics found and focused in on him. Ironhide's gaze never wavered and Will suppressed the urge to fidget, which was insane because Will was never one to fidget. If Will could lay low under cover and not move an inch for over four hours, then there should be no reason for him to be feeling this agitated, but he was.

Ironhide sighed and finally turned away, refusing to look at Will directly and it was almost as if strings had been cut. Will's tense body suddenly went lax. Will felt his shoulders slump and the knot in the small of his back suddenly ease, allowing for him to breath normally again, something he hadn't even known had been held, in the anticipation of what Ironhide's next words would be. '_What the hell was that_?' Will wondered quickly before he fixed his gaze back at the slouching Autobot. Ironhide looked almost more miserable than Will had even thought possible. Just what the hell had him in such a slump?

"Do you want me to leave?"

"What?" Ironhide's head jerked upward, and Will cringed at the shocked stare that the 'Bot was giving him. Will wasn't sure where that question had come from either. He didn't _want_ to leave, but if his presence was making Ironhide this upset, then perhaps it was something he should be considering more carefully.

"I mean is that what this is about? You don't want me around when Sector Thirteen attacks, right?" Will held his breath for a long moment as he waited for the larger gunner to reply, with each moment passing by multiplying a thousand times over in Will's head as he waited to hear Ironhide's response.

Ironhide himself was having difficulty trying to come up with an answer to the impossible question that Will had placed before him. '_On the one hand, Will would be safe and out of harms way if I send him away_,' Ironhide reasoned to himself. '_On the other hand, he'd be gone…_' He peeked at Will again and was surprised when Will glanced away almost immediately, a look of nerve wracking apprehension on his face. Ironhide suddenly felt incredibly guilty and incredibly freaked out at the same time.

"Will," Ironhide began slowly, trying to make the human understand him. "You have to know that I wasn't going to say anything about this. In fact it was something I swore I would take to my very end but now…" A pink shoulder lifted in a semblance of a shrug.

Will was _totally_ lost here. It seemed that this was a huge issue for Ironhide but at the same time, Will had absolutely no idea what it was that the Autobot was trying to get across to him. He knew that this had to be big but for the life of him he just could not figure it out. "'Hide… its okay…"

"Will…" he began slowly. "I- Primus this is hard."

"Just go slowly and I'm sure-"

"I like you," Ironhide suddenly blurted.

Will blinked a bit taken aback at the rapid-fire statement. "Well I like you to but-"

"No," Ironhide grumbled as he stood once again before he plopped back down, clearly unsure what to do with himself if the constant yo-yoing was anything to go by.

Will stared at Ironhide more than a little confused. "No what?" he asked completely at a loss at what it was that the rather bright gunner was contradicting.

"No, I don't like you," Ironhide tried again, searching the web desperately to try and find a 'how too' guide for what he wanted to say.

"You _don't_?" Will shouted completely gob smacked.

"What?" Ironhide jerked himself out of his uplink and stared at Will in shock. He quickly replayed what he said and nearly smacked himself in the forehead. "_No_!"

"WHAT?" Will bellowed again. "What the hell?"

"NO! Wait! I mean I do!"

Will snorted and glared at the large Autobot. "Well which is it? You either do or you don't!"

"No! I mean I do like you but I don't just like you." Ironhide scrambled to put his words together to try and avoid yet another round of confusing word play. "**Oh Primus, I'm doomed**."

"_ENGLISH_, you multilingual walking computer!"

Ironhide glared. "Who are you calling a nerd-bot?"

"YOU!" Will shouted. "If you wanted me gone you should have just said so!"

Ironhide stared down at the small human that was headed for the ladder to climb down off the boxcar and quickly tried to find a way to get back on topic. He couldn't let Will leave now! Not when there was so much misunderstanding between them. '_Slag, how did it get to this chaotic mess so slagging fast_?' Without a second thought, or even much of a first one, Ironhide leaned over and plucked Will right off the side of the boxcar.

"What the hell?" Will bellowed in disbelief as he suddenly found himself dangling in midair. "Ironhide! Put me down!"

Ironhide seemed a bit surprised himself as he stared down at the steaming human in his grasp. "Er… Sorry," he muttered as he put the man back on the boxcar.

Will just glowered up at Ironhide and the 'Bot was suddenly swamped with a multitude of images of ruffled cats. He smirked before he was forced to "cough" to cover it up as he saved some images for later study. It was only after the fact that he realized what it was that he was doing and he sighed as he suddenly knew that he actually _did_ have to say what had been bothering him out loud… for the first time… for Will to hear… '_Primus this sucks_.'

Will was headed back for the ladder again before Ironhide realized what the ranger was up too and he quickly moved to stop the man. "Will, please let me explain."

Will looked as if he was going to ignore Ironhide's request before the man halted in his steps and just stood there. Ironhide waited, nervous to see what it he was going to do. Will was tense for a long moment before he finally let out a large sigh and turned back around to Ironhide, a frown of confusion on his face. "What is it that you're so afraid to tell me?"

Ironhide failed his name and crumbled like the proverbial wall. "Well, I don't know how to explain it, but the closest term I could find to what I've been feeling on the web has been defined as 'love'." Will's breath caught and his heart froze.

Ironhide had _not_ just said that, did he? They just _stared_ at one another in complete silence as Will's brain finally kicked into gear and the first thought that registered was, '_but we're both guys._' Will suddenly had to pause on that; Cybertronions really didn't classify themselves as one gender or another, they just were. Which brought him to his next shocking thought. '_We're not even the same _species!'

Will's thoughts were whirling around his mind, just flashes of emotions that never paused to give him time to analyze the meaning behind them. What in the world was Ironhide _talking _about? How could he even say that? Didn't Ironhide tell him that only Cybertronions with a Star Link could, uh, mate? MATE! '_Oh God, I don't even want to go there just yet._' It was the "just yet" that nearly caused the world-wise ranger to faint dead away.

Ironhide said nothing as he watched the play of multiple expressions play over the rangers face as he absorbed the sudden revelation. Who knew just how Will was going to react to the revelation of Ironhide's odd feelings. This was something that had never been recorded in _any_ history files for the whole of Cybertron. Will wasn't the only one who was struggling with the astounding revelation. On Cybertron, you either had a Link or you didn't, that was how their world worked. For him to have all these feelings towards someone where a Link was simply impossible, was just beyond circuit frying.

All these so-called emotions were nothing like anything the gunner had ever felt. It was so bizarre however that for the longest time, Ironhide had convinced himself that perhaps he was simply regarding the small human as any Cybertronion would a sparkling. _That_ lasted for all of maybe three days. There was no way that Will Lennox could be ever mistaken for a sparkling, though he did act a little crazy at times. In his society, he was an adult with his own family. Then they had gone to get Sarah Lennox, and Will came back alone.

That's when Ironhide's last wall of defense, the last excuse he used to keep those astounding feelings at bay shattered like fine glass. Will was back to being a bachelor just as he himself was, and that was so not good. On that drive back from Will's, or rather Sarah's farm, only one word had continually floated across Ironhide's internal processor screen-'_slag_'.

Ironhide had had no delusions about his future once the war started. He had never found his Link partner before the battling had begun and once he was in constant combat, he knew that the likelihood of him finding his intended was getting slimmer with each battle. Ironhide had been the eldest bachelor in Optimus' first squadron, if not one of the few who was still searching. Unfortunately after the destruction of Tyger Pax, and as time wore on it became less of a rarity and more of a sad fact of life.

Ironhide had mostly come to terms that he would be one of the no longer rare souls without a partner to share the rest of his revolutions with and he accepted the fact that he would always be a watcher of others who had found theirs. Such as Ratchet and Wheeljack, the twins apparently, and the few other couples they had yet to contact still in the far reaches of space.

No, Ironhide had become part of the number who had never found, nor ever will find his intended. He was of the rank of the loners and ones who had lost. Such a Prowl… Such as Optimus… Ironhide quickly shook away that niggling thought and focused back on Will.

Will was of another determination all together. Will was someone Ironhide chose to love on his own; no divine intervention by Primus, no power of the stars to guide him. Will was his choice, and no one, no slagging Sector Thirteen nor malfunctioning Decepticon, was going to tell him differently. Ironhide knew himself better than anyone ever thought they knew him. Save Will. And now Ironhide awaited his answer to learn if he had lost a friend or possibly gained something more.

Will meanwhile had been in deep thought for what could have been eternity or maybe five minutes. This was so overwhelming to him. What was basically one of his best friends had just confessed to him! It was almost like Epps declaring he was swearing off meat and becoming a vegetarian; it just did not fit within the realm of the norm. Of course sitting in a large abandoned military hanger with a large alien robot could be considered out of the norm, but for Will and those few who had joined with the Autobots in their battle for the All Spark that bright, sunny day in Mission City; it amazingly enough was.

Will could not gather his thoughts well enough to fall into a well-formed line as they swirled around chaotically at the deepest emotion that the one confession from 'Hide had instantly released. Will was too confused; too close to the situation. He needed time to think. He glanced up at Ironhide slowly and felt himself begin to chew on his lower lip nervously in an old childhood habit that apparently had not faded away completely. "Um, this is all rather sudden," he began.

The echo of the words pierced the quiet hush of the hanger in an unexpected stab of noise and Will cringed at the rather sharp and unemotional tone of the voice that echoed back at him from the emptied walls. That had not been what he intended to convey but Ironhide was nodded rather expectantly and just perhaps a little sadly. "I completely understand," Ironhide began as he stood. "Perhaps it would have been better had I not said anything at all-"

"No!" Will's sudden cry was enough to halt the Autobot mid-step and Ironhide turned to look at him, unable to hide the small sparkle of hope in his optics. Will swallowed nervously. "It is surprising, and I just need some time to think." Ironhide turned fully around but Will held up a hand, miraculously halting the larger being with that small, simple gesture. "But I need to be alone."

Ironhide didn't deflate completely, but the small slouch of his shoulders was clearly evident. "Oh," he mumbled, now at a bit of a loss as to what to say now. "I understand."

Will nodded as he walked towards the edge of the boxcar but instead of climbing down the ladder, he looked at Ironhide expectantly. 'Hide instantly knew that while this was not a gesture of mutual feelings, it was rather Will's way of telling him that despite the rather rollercoaster of emotions and drama, they were still friends. He held out a hand for the smaller human and gently placed him on the ground. Will smiled up at him. "You might want to take this time to do something about your rather… bright appearance," Will chuckled slightly.

Ironhide just scowled. "Slagging 'Con."

"You have to admit, it certainly was brazen for him to actually go into your hanger while you were in recharge despite the fact that you could have rebooted at practically any given time," Will called over his should as he finally walked out the door and presumably headed towards the barracks.

"More like he lacks a functioning self preservation circuit," Ironhide muttered, "One would wonder if that 'Con had a death wish of some kind." The large top kick sighed as he finally turned and began searching for something to help quicken the removal of the garish paint on his person, having had enough of emotional breakthroughs to last beyond a lifetime.

~To Be Continued

* * *

Author's Note: Well there you go! I hope that answered a lot of people. They finally cleared the air between them. Now comes the awkwardness... Please join us next time for chapter fifty-two of _Cover Me_-Finally Fixed


	52. Finally Fixed

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Authors Note: Hello everyone! I know that a LOT of people have been having trouble logging into for the past few days so I understand no one can log in to leave a review. If you want you can go up to my homepage link in my profile and leave a review in my Livejournal or you can head out to the adult fan fiction site and leave a review there. It's in the Transformers Movie section. Meanwhile, if you're wondering how I got this chapter up, I AM A PERSISTENT B!+(# !!! Thank Primus for the refresh button! Took me a few hours to get this up but damn it it's Monday! Took me FOUR hours to get here but I got it up baby! WOO HOO!

PAIRINGS REVEALED THUS FAR: Wheeljack x Ratchet, Inferno x Red Alert, Sunstreaker x Sideswipe, _Past_ Prowl x Jazz, Ironhide + Will

Font Index: "Speaking", '_Thinking_', "-_Radio Transmissions_-", "**Cybertronion**" ":_Link_:"

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Two: Finally Fixed

It was a full week later before everything resumed to something somewhat normal. It had taken Keller a rather _long_ while to convince his helicopter pilot to return, and after a bit of persuading that had finally turned into outright bribery, he said his goodbyes and headed back to Washington where he had Glen and Maggie pouring thought the old Sector Seven archives trying to discover some clue as to this new Sector Thirteen. After the secretary's departure, everyone had begun to fall into a rather small routine. Judy and Carol had spent most of the week cleaning, after seeing how dilapidated and rundown the old barracks were. They enlisted the men to re-shingle the roof, much to Ron's horror and enlisted the younger group to a fate of scrubbing the floors.

The Autobots also fell into a bit of a loop. Ironhide had tried numerous times to shoot the second crocodile, but as of yet hadn't managed to destroy the creature. No one really minded the thing anymore as long as they kept the gate closed and stayed behind the fence. There had been a few moments there where Judy and Carol were worried about their respective pets, but Mojo had taken to digging behind the main hanger and Beeper could be found in various sunlit places snoozing away.

Wheeljack was now working on trying to get a central computer up and working for everyone and was more often than not found in the main hanger instead of his own workshop as he pieced together the different items he had acquired from the net with their own advance technology; and of course where ever 'Jack was, Ratchet was usually not far behind which suited everyone else just fine. Perceptor was working diligently on trying to find the source of the strange waves while also trying to clean up the remains of the multitude of testing equipment that had been left scattered thought out his lab.

The twins had miraculously stayed out of everyone's way as Sunny had gone through over ten different colors for the inside of their hanger and Sides had taken to entertaining everyone with a guessing game of what color he would be splattered with the next time they saw him. Red and Inferno were constantly patrolling the far boarder of the Autobot consulate and Hound every so often would join them and return with more of the planets natural inhabitants. After the still free crocodile had gobbled up his prairie dog however, Hound stopped that little habit. Bluestreak meanwhile, had taken to napping anywhere and everywhere now, becoming totally relaxed in the rather peaceful setting, though he still never ventured to close to the hanger where 'Bee and 'Cade spent most of their time.

Amazingly it had been Blaster who had actually managed to ignore Barricade's presence and had gone to their hanger a few times to discuss the different music that the planet boasted; which just about drove 'Cade to the point of insanity at the animated conversations the two got into. Sam himself found this vastly amusing however and took to having 'Bee play some sort of music at night while he went to sleep since he was still staying in their rather spacious hanger more often than his own smaller room in the barracks. What Barricade had found interesting was that despite their earlier words, the three older First Arrivals poked their heads in every now and again to see how they were doing as Ironhide had somewhat forgiven him for the rather impromptu makeover.

The only Autobot that no one had seen this entire time had unsurprisingly been Prowl, who was still closed up in Optimus' personal hanger. Optimus himself had seen Ratchet no less then three times due to dislocated gears and such from falling asleep at his desk. Ratchet had commented that nothing had really changed considering Optimus was always found more easily in his office than in his personal chambers anyway. However, everyone knew that the two were also discussing when exactly it was that they were going to hold the funeral now that Prowl had returned. Though any attempts to speak to the commander had ended with them planning the whole grim affair themselves. Barricade had nothing to do with it however and tried to distance himself from the rather dark conversations.

Instead, Barricade had managed to needle 'Bee into escorting him to the main hanger everyday so he could demand to know when his parts were ready. Needless to say, Ratchet was becoming rather annoyed with him and Wheeljack was getting rather peeved at all the interruptions because for some reason or another, Barricade and the bug had rather uncanny timing. 'Bee had asked Barricade if he had a spy camera in there or something one afternoon as they meandered back to their hanger. "Why would I waste good equipment just so I could spy on the resident love birds?" he had responded innocently. '_It's an audio sensor, Autobit,_' he corrected silently with an internal grin. 'Bee had said nothing more on the subject and everyone went about their business.

Barricade himself was going completely stir crazy however, confined as he was not only to the sparse hanger, but also trapped in his own car mode. Not only did it put him at a complete disadvantage, but it was driving him completely insane to see all those goody good Autobots walking around nonchalantly in their mech forms, while he couldn't so much as drive three feet without someone, specifically 'Bee or Sam, yelling at him to be careful Barricade huffed silently. He could bet that if it had been one of the Autobots, Ratchet and Wheeljack would have worked quicker to see that mech healed. It sucked.

To add insult to injury, it seemed as if Sam had noticed his rather petulant sulk and now Bumblebee was more often than not in his own alt mode when they were in the hanger by themselves. While it admittedly was a nice gesture, it did not comfort the 'Con at all considering the bumbling bug was suppose to not only to deter him from harming his friends, but alsoto guard Barricade from those very same friends. '_Well, whatever,_' he thought to himself as he settled in for an episode of a rather interesting series he had found on the web. He had to admit that he was becoming rather partial to the few of the Earth's TV shows he had seen so far ever since the humans had taken him to that "drive in".

It was just as he was watching the main character's mobile suit called Wing, begin a fierce fight with the one called Epyon that he suddenly realized that there were two figures standing in the doorway to the hanger. He glanced over in surprise to find both Ratchet and Wheeljack standing there in the frame. "Well," he said as he paused the video and rolled forward slightly. "To what do we owe this little visit?"

Bumblebee quickly shifted out of his camaro form at the sight of them and wandered over to his two comrades, placing himself between them and the battered Decepticon. "What's up guys?" he asked them, now drawing Sam's attention as he too turned to the doorway. "What's going on?"

Wheeljack said nothing but looked over at Ratchet expectantly. Ratchet himself gave a small smirk. "Well, we just thought that Barricade would like to know that we managed to get all the new parts together for him and we can finish repairing him at any time-"

The last part of Ratchet's sentence had been drowned out as Barricade let out a rather joyous whoop. "Thank the stars, _finally_!" and with that, the 'Con quickly maneuvered past the three Autobots took off towards the main hanger and Ratchet's medical corner, startling a snoozing Blue in the lookout tower as he tore past. "What's taking you guys so long? LET'S GO!"

Bumblebee gave a small chuckle. "Think he's excited?" Sam snickered but Ratchet and Wheeljack just glanced at one another with a small frown.

"That's what we're afraid of," the engineer muttered under his breath. 'Bee turned to him a bit puzzled but said nothing as he reached down to allow Sam to climb aboard before they followed the older Autobots out.

Barricade was already in the corner next to Ratchet's tools, rolling back and forth on his wheels as he waited, much to Optimus' amusement from where he was sitting at his "desk". "I take it you gave him the good news?" Optimus asked them with a chuckle as they entered.

"Hurry up!" Barricade said before they could reply. "I need to get out of this mode like two months ago!"

Ratchet just shook his head as he wandered over to the 'Con and after he set Sam down on Optimus' desk, 'Bee helped the medic lift the now grumbling mustang onto his medical "table". "Furnishings," Ratchet muttered. "After all the essential modifications are made to the base, we need to make better furnishings." Wheeljack just sighed as he wandered over to the side to watch the proceedings somewhat out of the way. There was a lot of metal grinding and the occasional shout or snarl from the 'Con as Ratchet got to work, but no one really paid any attention to them.

Hours went by and Judy popped in now and again to see how everything was going and to drop Sam off some dinner as it had gotten quite late rather quickly. Mikaela soon arrived, obviously informed by Sam's mother, with a frown and demanded to know why Ratchet hadn't alerted her that he was fixing 'Cade. After profusely apologizing, Mikaela was placed on a rather cleared shelf so as she could watch the intricacies of the operation. Somewhat placated, the girl was able to help every once in a while with the finer repairs as the medic worked.

Even the rangers had dropped by before they headed out to their own rooms to give Barricade some words of encouragement or in Epps case an order not to kick the bucket too soon. It was later after a few of the Autobots themselves glanced in every once in a while to see what was going on that Barricade finally muttered to Ratchet that he was not a slagging side show. Ratchet had just laughed however and continued on throughout the night.

Sam had fallen asleep on Optimus' desk a few times, but every time that 'Bee tried to move him to take him back to the hanger, Sam would awaken and insist upon staying. "I promised that I would see this through," he had explained and so he had stayed. Mikaela had just rolled her eyes and claimed that she couldn't possibly stay up that late before she headed off back to the bunkhouse.

It was closer to dawn when Sam finally awoke to the sound of both Ratchet and 'Bee lifting the 'Con off the "table" and setting him on the ground. "Okay, now I want you to take this slowly- I said _slowly_!" Ratchet bellowed this last part as the sound of gears turning and parts shifting sounded within the hanger and soon Barricade himself was standing in place of where the mustang had been.

Barricade gave a large, wide grin as he stretched his arms out in front of him waggled his fingers. "Primus, that feels good!" he stated as he stretched his arms out to the side only to have one of them be snagged by the medic. "Hey!"

"I said 'SLOWLY' you impudent sparkling!" Ratchet snarled as he quickly began running scans all up and down Barricade's person.

"Hey! Watch where you aim that thing!" Barricade snarled as he tried to get out of the medics grasp and away form his invasive examination.

Ratchet just ignored him and continued with his scanning. "Uh huh… that's what I thought. 'Bee, hold him."

"What?" Bumblebee eyed the larger 'Con who was staring at him darkly. "You care to repeat that?"

Ratchet just huffed and with a quick small nod, Barricade found himself being held down by Wheeljack. "You already yanked off a piece of your core structure," Ratchet chastised as he went at it with his trusty wrench. "Now stop moving before I disconnect something important." Barricade frowned but did indeed hold still and allowed Ratchet to finish with the reattachment.

Sam, meanwhile, took this time to examine the new form of the Decepticon that had lived in his garage for almost three months. Considering that he never really took notice of what Barricade had actually looked like that first time they had met when Barricade was scaring him half to death in search for the glasses, this was his first opportunity to do so. He was different from how Sam thought he would have been. He was more bulky than 'Bee and the other Autobots, mostly in the shoulders and arms. Surprisingly he was taller than both Bumblebee and Ratchet, though Wheeljack was still just a smidge taller than him. Sam glanced at 'Bee and saw that his friend had also noticed this small fact as well if the small frown was anything to go by. Sam suppressed a snicker.

"Well, you're almost fully repaired," Ratchet announced as he stood and began going through the files on his data pad. "Just a little bit more fine tunings and you should be one hundred percent recovered."

"Thank Primus," Barricade sighed as he resumed his stretches and walked around some to ensure that everything was working the way it should.

"I would hope not _completely_ in working order," Wheeljack growled as he gave his partner a long stare.

Ratchet frowned at him but did nod and turned back to Barricade. "We didn't fix your weapons however," he told the Decepticon. "I hope you understand."

Barricade let out a small snort. "Whatever makes you feel better," he said offhandedly as he lifted one leg then the other before he went back to checking his fingers one at a time.

"Congratulations Barricade," Optimus said to him with all sincerity from his corner.

Barricade glanced up at the Autobot leader and waved a hand limply in his direction. "Whatever," the 'Con muttered. "I'm just glad I don't have to continually look up now whenever anyone is speaking."

There were a few chuckles around the room but Barricade ignored them as suddenly the door opened and Ironhide walked in. Barricade grinned evilly. There had been something going on with the gunner these past few days and as a result Ironhide wasn't as observant as he usually was. Barricade just stood and waited to see how long it would take the gunner to notice him, if at all.

"Hey Optimus," Ironhide said as he walked in, his gaze glued to the small data pad in his hands. "I don't know if we can actually plug that well that the twins dug out. It seemed that they hit the pipeline too. I think we're going to have to figure out a way to redirect it so we-"

Ironhide froze with his mouth still open as he finally looked up towards Optimus and instead found himself nose to nose with one smirking Decepticon. Barricade's grin just got wider as Ironhide stared at the 'Con in front of him for a moment before the large gunner sighed and turned to head back out the door. "I'm too old for this slag," he muttered as he left.

Everyone just watched him go before turning to Barricade who was still grinning madly. "What?" he asked them innocently. "I didn't say _anything_."

Ratchet just shook his head as he began putting his tools away while Optimus finally stood and wandered over to the 'Con. "You understand that this doesn't really change anything, however," he told him firmly.

Barricade just sighed as he moved over to one of the boxcars and jumped up onto it. "Clearly," he muttered.

"Now more than ever, the other Autobots are going to be rather apprehensive in your presence…"

"Yes, we got that part already."

"So that means that it's now more important than ever that you stay well away from them…"

"Yes, I got that part, thank you…" Barricade sing-songed as Optimus _still_ continued on obliviously.

"And please try not to antagonize them for Primus' sake! I thought Ironhide was going to shoot you when he walked in…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. No leaving the hanger, no provoking the 'Bots, no this, no that… Primus! Why don't you just lock me up and be done with it? Then at least I can entertain myself by coming up with plans to escape," Barricade finally erupted with an annoyed huff. "I got it," he said again as Optimus continued to frown at him.

"I hope you do," Optimus drawled. "Because everyone's nervous enough already and I can't be everywhere."

Barricade just shook his head as he crossed his arms and sulked while Optimus now turned to Ratchet. "I take it since you've finished with our guest that your other task has been completed as well?"

Barricade, Bumblebee and Sam all perked up at this question and all three of them turned to the older Autobots questioningly. Wheeljack was the one to notice the looks and he turned to Optimus. "Um, sir? Perhaps we should discuss this at a later time…"

"Huh?" Optimus turned to where Wheeljack was pointing. He gave a small, sad smile. "It's okay 'Jack. They should be able to hear this too."

"But Optimus-" and now Wheeljack was gesturing towards an offended Barricade who was glaring at the pointing finger.

Optimus just shook his head. "Him too," he said. Wheeljack frowned but said nothing more on the matter as the three youngest in the room all waited to figure out just what it was that they were all making such a fuss about. Optimus turned back to Ratchet questioningly. "Well?"

Ratchet sighed as he paused in putting his tools away. "Yeah, I did," he announced. "Wheeljack was able to remake a few of those parts for me and I managed to get him back to his original state."

Optimus nodded sadly as Bumblebee looked back and forth between his superiors at a bit of loss. "Get who to his original state?" he asked but it was Barricade surprisingly, who quickly understood what it was that the Autobots were discussing and he snagged 'Bee's elbow, startling the younger mech at the sudden contact. 'Bee turned to him questioningly but Barricade shook his head.

"So how soon should we have it?" Wheeljack asked solemnly. "I mean, should we wait until we contact a few other teams or…?"

"I don't think we can hold off any longer," Optimus replied sadly. "Prowl is a wreck as it is and we still can't get him to open the door for us or even _talk_ to any of us." The larger mech sighed as he leaned against the wall, as if he couldn't stand on his own anymore and needed the support.

"Do you think that it's wise to do this so soon though?" Wheeljack wondered aloud.

"It has to be done," Ratchet told him softly. "Prowl needs to be able to see him and say goodbye before he can move on."

Sam and Bumblebee both froze as they turned to look at one another with rising grief as they suddenly realized what it was that was being discussed. They were talking about Jazz's funeral. 'Cade released 'Bee's arm as he saw that the younger mech suddenly got it and he moved back to sit on the boxcar once again. 'Bee just felt horrible as he thought about his lost friend but unknown to him, Sam felt even worse. He hadn't really known Jazz at all those two days he had been on Earth and that just made him feel even worse that the mech had died protecting him. Sam instantly felt his heart squeeze in his chest as he realized that he hadn't even really talked to the mech in that time as he was preoccupied with 'Bee and getting the glasses, then later with the All Spark.

Sam instantly deflated where he was sitting as he remembered all this before he suddenly felt himself being picked up off the boxcar he was sitting on. He glanced up at Bumblebee questioning the sudden movement but was saddened to see that 'Bee wasn't even looking at him at all. 'Bee probably didn't even realize that he had picked the boy up he looked that upset by the conversation. Sam turned to look over at Barricade to try and gage the large 'Con's reaction to the news only to be surprised by the total blank stare that Barricade was presenting. He sighed and turned back to the other Autobots who were speaking once more.

"So when do you think we should have it?" Ratchet was asking.

"I would think pretty soon… a day or two," Optimus replied.

"That doesn't give us much time," Wheeljack told him.

Optimus just sighed. "I would like this to be over and done with as soon as possible."

The others nodded understandingly. "We'll tell the others later today," Ratchet told him.

"Much appreciated," Optimus thanked him.

Sam watched them all sadly when suddenly he thought of something. He wondered if he should say anything or if he should remain silent for the time being before Optimus suddenly turned to him and took the option away. "Sam, would you please tell Will and the others for us?"

Sam startled somewhat at suddenly being addressed. "Oh yeah, sure," he mumbled. Will had been rather quiet all this week and Sam wondered briefly if Ironhide had already told him beforehand and if that had been the reason. Optimus smiled at him gratefully and Sam nodded again when he was unexpectedly jerked off balance and fell slightly forward on 'Bee's palm as the 'Bot's free arm was suddenly yanked.

'Bee turned to glace at the 'Con but 'Cade showed no remorse and continued yanking on 'Bee's arm. "Great, well now that we've gotten that taken care of… can we leave now?" he growled irritably.

Bumblebee frowned at him before he suddenly took a closer look at the other mechs face and realized with a start that now that Barricade was out of car mode, he could see the others expressions clearly. He could tell now that the other mech was rather uncomfortable with the current conversation and he gave a small nod. "Alright."

They started to leave when Optimus noticed them and called them back. "There is one more thing I would like to say before you leave."

"Can you make this quick?" Barricade actually whined. "I want to get back to my movie."

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "I think we created a monster," he muttered to 'Bee who nodded in complete agreement.

"Those two showed up right during the battle scene and I'm missing some major carnage," the 'Con informed them and Sam sweat dropped while 'Bee's wings twitched at the announcement.

"Then again…" Sam muttered.

Optimus was looking rather bemused by the whole affair. "I'll try to make this short," he offered. "If we do make contact with Starscream…"

"What?" Barricade asked archly, interrupting the Autobot leader. "You want me to stay out of sight or something?"

"I would just like to know that we will no find ourselves being fired upon at both ends," Optimus finished.

Barricade gave a quick nod. "Understandable," he said, "but I can guarantee you that I will, in no way, shape or form, aid Starscream in whatever crosswired, cockamamie scheme he's most definitely had the misfortune to come up with."

Wheeljack seemed as if he didn't believe the 'Con, but both Optimus and Ratchet just nodded at the announcement. "Thank you, Barricade," Optimus said.

Barricade just let out a small burst of dark laughter as he turned to leave. "The day is still young," he called over his shoulder. "Don't go thanking me just yet."

'Bee shook his head and Sam rolled his eyes as they followed the 'Con out of the building, both knowing that 'Cade was just yanking on the other chains, but they could still hear Wheeljack behind them as they left. "You see! He can't be trusted!"

"Oh shut up and help me move this," Ratchet replied as he shoved a large circular saw in his fiancé's hands.

Optimus said nothing as he watched the younger group go, already heading for their hanger. Red, Inferno and Hound had apparently returned from their patrol and the later two just stared incomprehensively at the 'Con's sudden appearance in mech mode. Red just waved. "This is going to be a long day," he muttered as he could already see Inferno making his way towards him and he braced himself for the conversation to come.

* * *

Judy and Ron had visited Sam and the two mechs a little while later that day, wanting to see how Barricade was doing now that he was all fixed. Barricade had entertained Judy a bit by carrying her around awhile, like how 'Bee and the other Autobots carried Sam, much to 'Bee's apprehension and Ron's amusement. After his parents had left, Sam was surprised that the Rangers had arrived to say their congratulations to 'Cade and talk a while. Sam was able to tell them about Jazz's upcoming funeral and both of the men sobered slightly and said they would pass the message around to the others when they saw them.

Mikaela arrived not five minute's later dragging Miles behind her. "Is it true?" she asked him.

Sam looked up at Mikaela and nodded glumly. "Yeah," he said softly. "Optimus said they'll probably have it in a few days.

"Poor guy," Mikaela said sadly as she turned to 'Bee then. "Do you think we will be able to attend?" she asked him.

'Bee looked down at the girl, surprised by the question. "I don't see why not," he told her as he thought about it.

Even Sam was looking at her surprised. "Why wouldn't we go?"

Mikaela frowned at him. "Just what do you know about Cybertronion customs regarding funerals?" she responded pointedly. "It might be a very private affair."

"Well I don't know about that…" 'Bee said slowly. "It's just that we've never really had any other err, people who knew us well enough to come to one of our funerals…"

Sam was getting a bit worried now that Mikaela mentioned it. "_Should _I ask Optimus?" he asked 'Bee who shrugged.

"You were there when he died, correct?"

Everyone turned surprised to where Barricade was in the corner fiddling with a small data pad he had filched when they had been in the main hanger. "Well, yeah…" Sam began only to have Barricade interrupt him once again.

"Then you should go."

Everyone glanced at one another confused but amazingly 'Bee backed the 'Con up. "He's right," 'Bee told the smaller humans sadly. "I think Jazz would have like it if you attended."

Sam nodded as Mikaela gave 'Bee a soft smile. "Then we'll be there."

* * *

It was a few days later that everyone had pretty much forgotten about, or at least tried to ignore, the now fully mobile 'Con as they became fully occupied preparing for the funeral… which was to be held later that very day. Bumblebee sighed as he looked around the empty base. Sam was in the barracks with the other humans and 'Bee didn't really feel like staying in the hanger right now, though he still kept the building within his sight.

With a sigh, he moved across the base and wandered over to the fence line to look at the base in its entirety. Everyone was currently in their own hangers at the moment as they all were waiting for sunset, the time that they were going to hold the funeral. Leaning against the fence he looked out at the desert beyond unseeingly. There was a splash as the crocodile dunked back under the water but other than that, there wasn't any sound within the base.

'Bee was not looking forward to that evening. This was really going to be the first funeral he himself had ever been too since all the other deaths had occurred mainly on the battle field and he was feeling utterly depressed at the thought. What was worse was it was _Jazz's_ funeral. 'Bee shook his head as he remembered all the things that he had happened over the past few decades. Jazz had almost been like a big brother to him instead of a just a superior. While Optimus and the others were almost trying to be more like role models to the youngest Autobot, Jazz was just _there_ being his friend and it was sparkbreaking to him that his friend was gone.

'Bee sighed as again as he turned to head back to his hanger when he suddenly spotted something moving around by one of the other hangers. '_What was that_?' he wondered as he moved away from the fence and headed for the object. '_What in the world is going on_?' he wondered as he recognized Prowl wandering about. '_Where is he going_?'

Slipping into stealth mode, 'Bee ducked behind one of the other buildings and watched as Prowl made his way across the compound. It was with a jolt that he finally recognized the path that Prowl was taking. There was only one hanger in the direction that the commander was headed; the one hanger 'Bee shared with the only resident Decepticon. '_Oh this can not be good…_'

-To Be Continued

* * *

Author's Note: Well there you have it! Barricade is finally up and walking! YAY! Well please join me next week for chapter 53 of Cover Me: The Unexpected


	53. The Unexpected

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's note: HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! (Which is technically tomorrow but hey, I'm making this a week long thing for me!) Wow! Time goes by so _fast_! I can't believe that it's been a whole year! It _staggering_! Thanks to everyone who's stuck by me and continued to read this story despite the craziness it's gone through! That being said, I would like to mention that the only Cybertronion funeral I have ever seen is Dinobot's in Beast Wars, so I went off that. I know... so depressing...

PAIRINGS REVEALED THUS FAR: Wheeljack x Ratchet, Inferno x Red Alert, Sunstreaker x Sideswipe, Prowl x Jazz, Thundercracker x Skywarp

Font Index: "Speaking", '_Thinking_', "-_Radio Transmissions_-", "**Cybertronion**" ":_Link_:"

* * *

Chapter Fifty Three: The Unexpected

Sam slowly walked the deserted roads of the base with a feeling of overwhelming sadness. Absolutely no one was out. Red Alert wasn't patrolling, Wheeljack had stopped in his building of their super computer and none of the 'Bots were working on the upgrades the engineer had designed. Even the twins were silent, the door of their own hanger shut tight. The base was practically a ghost town. '_Well, I know where two are at the moment,_' he thought sadly as he look at one of the far building at the end of the compound. He knew at that very moment, Optimus and Ratchet were getting ready for Jazz's funeral that evening.

Sam was still unsure at what was going to happen at the funeral but he had been given some idea from Optimus. Ratchet had also tried to explain that it was almost like the old Viking ritual of burning the body in order to return the empty shell to Primus or something like that. With a sigh, Sam headed towards his own bunker and the one lone Decepticon he knew would be there.

Barricade looked up at the boy's entry. "How is everyone handling it?" he asked him.

Sam shrugged as he made his way towards the stairs and onto the catwalk. "Not very well I suppose," he told him as he sat down. "Everyone has pretty much confined themselves to their rooms."

Barricade nodded thoughtfully. "It's understandable. The Autobots were always made up of the more emotional mechs. I believe that every death on their side hit them hard, but I think that this one was the worse."

Sam tilted his head as he looked the 'Con right in the optics. "What do you mean?" he asked puzzled. "Because it was during the last battle that he was lost?"

Barricade gave a small, scoffing laugh. "Once upon a time, there _were _no Autobots or even Decepticons, just _Cybertronions_," he stressed. "I'm sure that if you had held a 'popularity contest' than Jazz would have won the world over hands down. I don't think there was anyone who didn't love Jazz."

Sam frowned at this. "Then why are you not going to the funeral?" he asked pointedly. He had been surprised when Barricade had assured both 'Bee and Optimus earlier that day that he was not going to attend. Bumblebee had seemed surprised by this announcement but Optimus had simply nodded and bid his leave. "If everyone did love Jazz, as you say, then why did you say you wouldn't go?" Sam pressed. "Are you the exception to the rule and didn't like Jazz?"

Barricade gave him a long, unyielding look. "As I have told you before, Jazz was a good soldier and a fine lieutenant but he was an even better friend those few times I saw him. I never really spoke to him but on those few occasions I did, he always had a smile. I think that Jazz was friends with everyone back on Cybertron. He never was one to judge or belittle anyone and never criticized. He was the only Autobot I think I ever openly respected."

Sam was now even more confused by Barricade's admittance. "Then why not go?"

"I would be honored to attend his send off however," Barricade's face supported a small, bitter smile, "I do not believe that I would be welcome at the ceremony as I have already been told."

"That shouldn't matter," Sam protested, wondering who it was that had said something. "If he was your friend, then you should go and forget what the others told you!"

"This is not like a human funeral; if I'm told not to go, then I'm going to take the hint and not go. Remember, I'm alone in enemy territory. It would be suicide."

"Still, that's not fair," Sam protested sadly. "If he was your friend then you should go."

Barricade scoffed at Sam's small statement. "Only if I wanted my aft handed to me."

Sam sighed, knowing that Barricade was right. If he went, it would just create too much tension and that wasn't what anyone wanted Jazz's funeral to be like. "Still," he protested softly. "I don't think it's fair."

"Nor do I."

The two whirled around at the sound of a raspy, broken voice to find the one 'Bot that they would have never, in a million years, believe would be standing there in the entryway of the 'Con's personal chamber. The one 'Bot that had been locked in his room for almost a whole week in grief looked from the Decepticon to the human and then back again. "I was here to ask you, as a Decepticon, what your feeling's were of yet another dead Autobot." Prowls optics narrowed at Barricade. "But I see that now that is a moot question, isn't it?"

Barricade straightened; never once moving away from the other mech despite the heavy tension in the air and the menacing stance that Prowl had automatically fallen into in front of the Decepticon. "He was a good mech, despite the side he served," Barricade said honestly.

Sam suddenly spotted Bumblebee behind the commander and allowed a small sigh of relief escape him knowing Barricade had noticed him as well. Hopefully they could halt any physical violence in its tracks before anything got out of hand. They all waited, with tense, held breath for Prowl's response to Barricade's statement.

Prowl looked at the two of them again and Sam tensed in fear before the white patrol car gave a sharp nod and turned away. "I believe Jazz would have wanted you to come," Prowl said over his shoulder as 'Bee jumped out of his way as he made his exit. "Please do not disappoint him."

The other mech disappeared around another building and Sam just about collapsed in relief. Even Barricade's stance shifted as he too allowed the tension to just drain out of him. "How long were you standing there?" Barricade growled as he turned towards the yellow 'Bot. "More importantly, how long was _he_ standing there?" He once more looked out at where Prowl had disappeared, refusing to show just how shaken up he was at the other mech's sudden visit.

"I was actually following Prowl," Bumblebee said as he moved to the catwalk to help Sam down. "Imagine my surprise when he made his way here."

"How long?" Barricade growled, his patience thinning.

'Bee turned towards the other mech and told him in the gentlest tone possible, "we came in almost directly after Sam."

"So in other words, you heard everything," Barricade sneered.

"We heard everything," 'Bee confirmed.

Barricade whirled around in fury, taking a moment to create a rather large dent in the side of a boxcar with his fist. '_How dare they_,' he thought angrily, '_how dare they just stand there, eavesdropping_?' Three more dents appeared in the boxcar and 'Bee shook his head.

"Do you want us to leave you alone?" he asked, understanding that the Decepticon was embarrassed about having his true feelings heard by not one, but two Autobots, and one was even the mate of the one who had passed on. It was one thing for the 'Con to tell a human his true feelings but to have his own enemies learn of his thoughts? Another dent appeared in the boxcar.

Barricade sighed as he looked down at his handwork. "No, I suppose it doesn't matter now."

Bumblebee nodded and after a small pause, he made his way to the mustang and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'll just go and speak to Optimus," he said as he handed Sam off. Sam rolled his eyes, but knew that having the responsibility of watching him was almost like a calming feature for the 'Con now. It gave him a purpose.

"When is the funeral?" Barricade asked softly. "If Prowl himself said for me to be there, well then I most certainly don't want to disappoint."

"I'll come tell you when it's time," Bumblebee assured them and he quietly slipped out the door.

* * *

The funeral was almost like a five-star event. It had originally been thought that the Autobots would wish to send their lost comrade off in private but Optimus had called Keller himself and asked that he be there. Glen and Maggie were also present, both sitting beside the Secretary of Defense on the little raised dais for the humans so they could watch the proceedings. Keller's men seemed rather nervous but they stood behind the secretary's chair nonetheless. Sam's parents were there dressed in their finest black ensembles while the three Lancasters watched the goings on with wide eyes. Sam would bet that none of the humans had ever been to a funeral such as this one.

Will was there as well though he was not sitting in the human sector of the audience. No, Will was currently being held in 'Hide's lap. The two had seemed tense all week but both appeared fine now as they sat there in silence. The official reason Will was with Ironhide was that so 'Hide could explain the proceedings to the human but Sam knew that it was really so Will could be there to comfort the large gunner. He knew because he was in the exact same situation, the only difference being that he was actually in Barricade's lap. Barricade had refused to relinquish Sam to Bumblebee when the time for the ceremony finally arrived. He had said that he was least likely to be shot if he was holding the much-loved human. 'Bee had protested some more when Sam had suggested that he fetch Mikaela for the ceremony.

Sam glanced over towards the girl sitting in 'Bee's lap who looked stunning in her black dress despite the track marks of tears mingled with eyeliner dripping down her cheeks. Mikaela felt his gaze and turned towards Sam who gave her a wan smile. She returned the look and both turned back towards the front where Optimus was just standing up.

"We are here to say goodbye to our long time friend, Jazz," he started in a grave voice. "Jazz was always a friendly person who would quite literally give you his own paneling right off his back. He was kind to everyone, no matter what their background or belief." Here Optimus couldn't help but glance at Barricade who was watching the proceedings grimly. "He was a fine lieutenant and an even better friend; I believe that anyone who ever met him would have come out of the meeting a better mech than before." Optimus paused, as Sunstreaker actually began crying in spark wrenching sobs. Sideswipe quickly moved to comfort his twin and tension of the gathered mechs tripled in size.

Optimus shot a quick glance at Prowl who was seated in the very front of the audience. Prowl just sat there, his usual emotionless expression on his face as he just stared at the empty shell that once held his mate. Optimus quickly shot a questioning look to Ratchet whom he had deliberately placed next to his second-in-command and Ratchet gave a small affirmative nod; he had brought the sedatives. Optimus gave a small sigh in relief and firming his resolve, carried on. "We all loved Jazz. He was always there for anyone, whether you were in need of a good laugh or just a shoulder to lean on. Well shall miss you friend."

Optimus saluted as the other mechs all stood as well to salute their fallen comrade. Sam could see the Rangers all doing the same in respect for the fellow soldier even though he was not of their unit or even their own military. It was a good funeral, Sam decided, but from what he had heard about Jazz from 'Bee it was sadly lacking the upbeat tone that the lieutenant had always had going on around him no matter where he went. '_Jazz would have liked that_,' Sam thought with a sad smile, '_more of a dance party than a funeral. He would have appreciated the effort._'

The other mechs began moving forward and Sam glanced up at Barricade confused. "Everyone is going to say their private goodbyes before we incinerate the body," Barricade explained softly. Bluestreak, who had somehow ended up seated on Barricade's other side opposite 'Bee let out a small sob. Barricade gave the blue Autobot a small nod, startling the mech, before turning back to Sam. "It's like the wake your kind has." Sam nodded in understanding, knowing that Mikaela had also heard the explanation.

Barricade fell in line behind 'Bee and the procession moved forward slowly. Sam was surprised that some of the Autobots had stopped at the dais's to ask if any of the humans would like to say goodbye when he noticed Will giving Ironhide a grateful smile. Obviously Ironhide had asked on behalf of his charge. Sam smiled when Epps and both his parents took the Autobots up on their offers. Keller and Maggie chose to say goodbye as well, even though neither had ever met the mech. The rest decided that it was more of a personal matter and chose to remain seated and allow the Autobots their goodbye. Sam glanced at Prowl, who had yet to move from his seat; Ratchet and Wheeljack as well were seated next to him, speaking softly.

Sam was suddenly startled to realize that they had come upon the pyre as Barricade abruptly set him down on the surface and took a step back, distancing himself from the whole situation. There was a soft growl from Inferno and a few hateful glares sent his way but Barricade ignored them. Sam sighed as he moved towards the head of the table to where Jazz's head was resting.

"Um," Sam frowned, completely at a loss at what to say to the departed Autobot. He could feel Mikaela coming up behind him as well as Bumblebee and even Barricade standing next to them. He somehow felt comfortable that they were there with him. Mikaela muttered something under her breath to the still form on the table, too low for Sam to hear, before she looked at him with a tear filled face, then turned and walked away for 'Bee to pick her back up.

Sam winced as he realized that he was holding up the line and that the dark looks aimed towards Barricade had gotten darker as time progressed. Sam quickly moved to Jazz, deciding that it would be best that he say something to one of the mechs that had sacrificed himself in order to protect both Sam and the All Spark in Mission city.

"Um," Sam started timidly. "Believe it or not, this is the first funeral I've ever been to so I'm really not quite sure what to say." Sam paused as he studied Jazz's face sadly. It was disturbing to know that his dark optics were never again going to brighten with life and that there would be no more snappy anecdotes. "I suppose that I should just say thank you. Thank you for everything and I am very happy that I had a chance to meet you." Sam gently leaned forward as he said his goodbye, setting his hand on the 'Bot's chest plate so he could get a clearer view of his face.

That's when everything went dark.

* * *

There was a sudden flash of light, blinding everyone, and the next thing he knew, Barricade felt himself thrown backwards directly into Perceptor. The result of a sudden shock wave following an even bigger resounding "boom" that echoed in the quiet desert. It took the Decepticon a moment to regain his bearings and realize what exactly it was that had happened. Untangling himself from the still dazed scientist, he noticed absently that he was the first one back on his feet. The Autobots, as well as the humans were still on the ground, unaccustomed to being so violently knocked down. '_Ah, the advantages of being a 'Con,_' he thought sarcastically. '_Quick rebounds._' Not waiting for the Autobots to sort themselves out, Barricade simply stepped over them as he made his towards the pyre.

Sam was now slumped over Jazz's empty chest plate, completely out for the count… and he was glowing. Barricade frowned as he reached forward and tried to remove the comatose human. It was actually not very surprising for the 'Con when he realized that Sam's hands had a tight grip on the edge of the edge of Jazz's plating.

"SAM!" Both Bumblebee and Mikaela shouted behind him and he could hear the Witwicky's echoing their cry.

"He's unconscious, but other than that I have no idea," Barricade announced as 'Bee practically crawled over his still prone comrades. 'Cade looked upward at the sky as he tried to calm his aggravation before he leaned down and snagged his supposed "guard" by the upper arm and hauled him to his feet. "You looked ridiculous."

'Bee didn't even glare at him for the barb, his attention riveted to his charge. Mikaela, who was practically clinging to Bumblebee in the imitation of a leach, slid downwards onto the table and quickly made her way over to Sam. "Sam!" she cried. "Sam, speak to me!"

Ron and Judy were soon next to her after Barricade managed to fish them out of the chaos and set them down next to their only child. "Sam! Sam! Can you hear me? It's mom! _Sam_!" Judy was tugging at the collar of Sam's suit jacket desperately, almost as if she was trying to will her boy awake.

"I can't get him loose!" Mikaela cried as she tried to pry the boy's fingers off the metal. Sam's knuckles were practically white with the force of the boy's grip.

Barricade was suddenly shocked as he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned in surprise to find it was Prowl who stood next to him. Prowl said nothing; he just looked down at the boy who was currently clinging to the body of his mate. Barricade gave the other patrol car a sideways look, unsure if Prowl was trying to be supportive or ensuring that he wouldn't do a runner. Prowl had always been weird from what he could tell, and apparently the loss of his husband had hit the commander hard. He could only hope that when Prowl finally did lose it, he wouldn't take Barricade with him.

* * *

It took Sam a good long while to realize that he was, in fact, awake. For the longest time all he could see was a darkness so complete that it seemed to encompass the entire space around him. There was nothing anywhere that he could see and Sam couldn't even figure out whether or not he was standing it was so dark. He tried taking a tentative step forward and was surprised when he actually succeeded. The resulting echo was the same sound as if he had stepped into one of the emptier hangers or a parking garage.

Bewildered, Sam started moving forward, his hands outstretched, as he tried to find something, anything, that may give him some clue as to where he was. He wandered for a while without ever finding any walls or other possible landmarks that could give him some hint at where he was. Then again, he could just be wandering in circles. "Hello?" he called out into the black. "Is anyone there?" The sound of his own voice echoed back at him and his shoulders momentarily slumped forward in disappointment.

It was a long moment before he finally registered the lights. The soft lights that had inexplicitly just appeared and begun gently floating around him. Sam's brows furrowed in puzzlement as he made his way to the closest one. "Firefly's?" he murmured in disbelief as he instantly recognized the insects. Though, these were not ordinary fireflies. For one, their small blinks of light were blue, and for another, they were the size of a small house cat.

"They were the closet things I could find in your memory that could compare."

"WHO'S THERE?" Sam shrieked, jumping away from the bug he had been studying and whirled around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Show yourself! I'm warning you! I know karate! Kinda…"

A booming laughed echoed against the unseeing wall. "I like you Sam Witwicky! You're just I saw you!"

Sam frowned completely baffled as he lowered his fists. He squinted his eyes, trying to see the person who was speaking. "Who are you?" he finally asked the darkness. "And where am I?"

The laugh was back. "Don't worry youngling. You are perfectly safe here. This is my sanctuary, or rather what's left of it."

The chuckle was back and now Sam was really confused. "Just who are you? Are you human? Or an Autobot?" Sam tensed as another thought reached him. "You're, you're not Starscream, are you?"

There was an angered growl. "'Autobots,'" the voice scoffed. "'Decepticons.' Bah! Stupid lines drawn in the sand to pit my people against one another. When you return, you be sure to give my chosen a message! That they are ALL my children, no matter what choices they may have made in the past! Could you do that for me, Sam Witwicky?"

"Your chosen? Children? What?" Sam was now _extremely_ bewildered. Here he was, suddenly in a strange place with fireflies the size of his head and a strange voice speaking about _children_ of all things. The last thing that he remembered was saying goodbye to Jazz.

"You are confused," the voice stated.

"Well, DUH!" Sam retorted in frustration. "I have NO idea what's going on!" The voice sighed and there was silence for a while. Sam crossed his arms protectively as a few of the fireflies came over to inspect the odd intruder to their home.

"I do apologize," the voice said solemnly.

Sam just let out a small sigh when suddenly a thought occurred to him and he looked around the dark again, trying to find the source of the voice, one he thought he may have heard before. "Um… This is going to sound silly, but have we met?" Sam asked slowly.

The voice laughed again. "I'd wondered if you would remember."

Sam's eye widened. "It was you! It was you're voice I heard that day Sector Thirteen showed up at my house!" he cried out surprised, startling a few of the blue firefly's.

"Indeed." The voice sounded proud. "I should have explained everything then but by the time I was going to say anything, your guardian friend had already put you to sleep."

Sam grumbled at the reminder that Barricade had sedated him as he continued to search the dark for the source of the voice. "Just who are you anyway?" he demanded. "And why did you kidnap me from my friends?"

"I am sorry for that young Sam; it was not my intent though you may not believe me," the voice finally admitted. "Since my link with my children was destroyed I've had to resort to… other tactics," it told him sadly and the odd statement again bewildered Sam.

"Your what? What are you speaking of? What was destroyed?" Sam abruptly stopped as dread suddenly filled him. If this person had some connection to the Cybertronions as Sam suspected, there was only one thing that Sam knew of that had been destroyed on Earth where he had been present at its destruction. "The All Spark," Sam muttered dazedly, feeling his knees start to tremble.

"Yes," the voice confirmed. "The All Spark."

"But… I don't understand. Your link with them? I thought the All Spark was a source of life for them. It's what created their world."

The voice chuckled again. "Indeed," it said. "It created their world because I sent it to do so. I could do nothing here- trapped as I am in this other world. I needed to create the All Spark to do my work on the outside."

Sam frowned. "Your work?" he asked. "And what do you mean _you_ created the All Spark? I thought the All Spark just was."

"No, it was I who made the cube as it was I who had it create their planet and even the people of Cybertron itself."

Sam was becoming rather suspicious. "You were the one who created them?" he asked slowly, already thinking he knew the answer.

"Yes," the voice said, full of pride. "Cybertron and her people are my children."

Sam just gaped as the implications of that statement finally hit him and he realized just what, or rather _whom_ it was that he was speaking to. "Th-then that means… if it was your so called 'connection' with them then you are… it was… it couldn't be…" Sam stuttered completely stunned at his sudden realization. "Holy Primus," he muttered in astonishment.

"Why does everyone insist on calling me that?" the voice asked in irritation. "I don't remember having any holes anywhere. You can even check if you'd like. Well, if I had a body that was."

The voice let out a small laugh as Sam just stared off into the distance towards where it seemed the voice was originating. "You're Primus!"

The voice now seemed amused. "Yes, and you are Sam. I thought we were beyond this point by now."

Sam felt his legs finally give way beneath him and one of the firefly's let out an odd squeak as if floated out of the way of the collapsing boy. "This isn't happening. It can't be. I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming."

"Dreaming?" Primus repeated, sounding amused. "Strange thing to be dreaming, wouldn't you say?"

Sam nodded absently. "Did you bring me here?" he asked looking in what he though was the direction the voice was coming from. "And where's 'here' for that matter?"

"You're in the astral plane," Primus finally admitted sadly. "This was the only way I could speak to you. You see, Sam Witwicky, I need your help."

"My help?" Sam asked in amazement. "How could I possibly help you? You're practically a God for crying out loud!"

"Yes, well… Even God's have their boundaries," Primus said softly. "I'm unsure if my children had explained to you, but the All Spark was actually my life force in the physical world."

"Your life force?" Sam asked dazedly. "Does that mean I killed you? Is this heaven?"

Primus laughed again. "Well, in a way. When I battled my twin brother, Unicron, I was forced to take the battle to the astral plane. As a result, we both became trapped."

"Unicron?" Sam muttered dazedly.

"Er, never mind about that," Primus' voice suddenly sounded a bit sad at the other's name and Sam decided not to ask.

"But why me?" he asked instead. "Why not one of the Auto- er, your children? Why ask me for help?" Sam trailed off as a frightening thought occurred to him. "Oh God… I was holding onto the All Spark when it was destroyed… Does this mean that it… I mean that I… that it somehow leaked it's powers to me and now I'm…"

There was roars laughter. "Now where in the Pit would you get an idea like that?" Primus laughed. "No Sam, you are most defiantly _not_ the All Spark. I have known about you since before any of your friends were even sparked!" Sam just boggled as the voice took on a sadder tone. "I knew of you and what you would do to save your friends and have even tried to speak with you on occasion even before you met my people. Though I must admit that I didn't actually mean to _bring_ you here to the astral plane. That was a horrible oversight on my part."

Sam just continued to stare unseeingly into the darkness. "You're kidding," finally left his mouth.

Primus chuckled. "I am sorry," he said aging.

"But me?" Sam asked disbelievingly. "_Me_? Why me? What's so special about _me_?"

"That is something I can not say."

"What?" Sam shouted, completely thrown by the odd statement. "What do you mean? You didn't answer my question. Why me?"

"That is for you to learn on your own," Primus told him gently before he cleared his throat and got back to the matter at hand. "Ahem. Anyway, here you are." One of the lightning bugs suddenly floated towards Sam and settled in his lap, the bright blue shine dimming to a soft, surreal glow. "This is what you are here for."

Sam looked down at the bug completely puzzled, unsure how a mutant firefly was going to help him. "I don't understand-"

"Samuel Witwicky!" Primus' voice suddenly deepened and gained a serious tone. "Your mission, should you chose to accept it-"

Sam blinked at the familiar catch phrase from the old spy movie. "Wha'?"

Primus cleared his throat again. "Damn satellite TV. Those Earth shows are addicting, you know." Sam just stared into the darkness in complete disbelief. Primus coughed again. "Now hear me, Sam Witwicky, if we are to give all of these lights a chance, then you will need him in your mission." The firefly winked once in agreement. "I will not allow my children to eradicate themselves over some pointless squabble about who's a better leader and he is one of the first ones chosen to assist in this undertaking. I have already begun in this task, as you will soon learn if that medic is worth his salt, but then again, my namesake was right when he chose him to fill the position. Though that wrench of his manages to scare even me on the few times I've looked in on them."

Sam stared down at the bug. "I don't understand, what task? And your namesake? You mean Optimus?"

"Indeed. He is my chosen, appointed by the matrix to carry on my name. Please tell him that he need not be doubtful of his ability to lead; I chose him for a reason. He must remember that."

"Oh," Sam murmured dazedly. "Um… yeah, okay. I'll make sure and pass on the message," he said as he stood, clinging the large bug to his chest protectively. Hey, if a god told you to "protect the bug," then you hold on to the insect for all your worth.

"Now go." A bright light suddenly engulfed the room and Sam turned to see a large circle of blue light in front of him, obviously the way out.

"Freedom…"

Sam blinked in surprise. That whisper was not Primus.

"Freedom…" Another voice joined the first.

"Escape…"

"Flee…"

"Oh slag it!" Primus did _not_ sound happy. "Hurry Sam! They cannot leave until it is their time! They won't be able to survive the other side!"

"What?" Sam screeched confused as suddenly a rather large swarm of the, until now, docile bugs started towards him. Sam stared at them too shocked to move as the swarm moved towards him.

"Human…" Sam froze. THAT voice he knew _REAL_ well. "It is the human…"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Primus shouted in exasperation and a sudden cloak of black lifted in front of him, effectively cutting off the insect's path. Sam turned towards the vicinity the voice emanated from and gasped at the golden optics staring down at him from the darkness. "Sam, _RUN_!"

Sam bolted and with the lone firefly held tightly in his grasp, went into the light.

* * *

"It's no use!" Mikaela cried out in frustration. "I can't pry him off!"

"Sam! Sam!" 'Bee was still calling, frantically.

The whole group of Autobots and all the humans were surrounding the pyre, each stating their own idea of what was happening. Barricade, however, ignored them all. Idiots, the lot of them! The boy was not simply overcome in grief that was for damn sure. Mikaela had been engulfed in the circle of Judy's arms and Ron was desperately trying to comfort both of the ladies. The Autobots were all yelling at one another, all near hysterics at the whole situation.

All save Prowl. He simply remained standing next to Barricade, quietly watching. Barricade wondered if it would be an opportune moment to knock the weirdo out cold. He was totally creeping Barricade out so it was utterly astonishing when Prowl suddenly reached forward and caught Sam as the boy finally released his grip on Jazz's shell and began falling backwards off the pyre.

"SAM!" Bumblebee shouted as he quickly made his way to Prowl's side and stared down at the still form in Prowl's grasp. "Sam?"

"He's still unconscious," Prowl told the distraught youngling as he handed the boy to Barricade, surprising the 'Con since 'Bee was right there, though Bumblebee made no move to take Sam from him. Prowl, however, gave no clue as to why he had done that as he turned to Optimus who was staring at them in complete shock. "Since the boy is alright, then I believe that we should go ahead with the proceedings."

Optimus quickly snapped out of his stupor and looked back at Prowl sadly. "Are you sure?"

Prowl gave a small smile as he watched everyone crowd around 'Bee and by default the 'Con, all wanting to see for themselves that the boy was all right. Ratchet had already begun scanning the boy. "Yes, it is time."

Optimus gave a small smile and placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. "Very well then. As soon as everyone calms down, then we will continue on-"

There was a sudden, dejected sigh behind them. "Figures. Back from the dead and I don't even get so much as a 'welcome back'. Where's the love?"

Prowl froze. It couldn't be- not after so many years! All his logic circuits were screaming at him that it wasn't possible. That his lover was gone and he couldn't be hearing Jazz's well known, rumbling voice behind him. But the echoing gasps and frozen stares of his companions around him gave him momentary hope that it might, just might, be an actual, slagging miracle. With bated breath, the commander turned and came face-to-face with his beautiful, wonderful, aggravating mate.

Jazz gave him a sly grin as he leaned forward off the pyre, nearly coming nose to nose with his husband. "Boo!"

* * *

Somewhere, not nearly as far off as one would imagine, red optics flickered on in a darken room and a barely controlled hysterical chuckle rang out- echoing against the hallowed, metal walls.

--To be continued

* * *

Author's Note:-_Runs and dives into Red's moat_- Did you really think I wouldn't bring Jazz back? He's like the **NUMBER ONE** favorite Autobot of all time! I never said that I wasn't going to bring him back, just that I wasn't going to use Ratchet or the All Spark to do it. The note that I _used_ to have in chapter 5 was just stating that he was dead at that TIME and that Ratchet wasn't capable to bring him back. I really, really, _really, _**really** thought that the conversation between him and Optimus would anger some people and thus why I added the note. I was truly expecting to be flamed over the fact that I said Jazz was dead and was pleasantly surprised when there wasn't one.

I thank you all for your suggestion about using the All Spark to bring him back but as you can see… I had other plans. I have to be original, I'm sorry! I already had this planned (okay, I wrote it with my beta over dinner one night while this story was still in the planning phase and it was one of the first chapters I had DONE) when I posted chapter 5, so I apologize if I confused anybody.

As a side note: Wikipedia is my friend. Anything that is said about Primus' back-story I got DIRECTLY from Wikipedia. So please don't be angry with me if I was wrong about something 'cause I know nothing about the old series and I only restated what was said in Primus' bio! That and I've only seen him in like one other story so I thought it would be fun bringing him in… … … I'll shut up now… … … Anyway… Join us next time for Chapter Fifty-four of _Cover Me_: Jazzing it up!

-_Eyes the crocodile apprehensively_-Can someone throw me a rope now? … Please?


	54. Jazzing It Up

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's note: Happy TUESDAY everyone! Yup, **TUESDAY**! If you missed Monday's you have to go BACK! -snickers- Welcome to my real anniversary present! I am now updated this baby DAILY! You heard right. _DAILY_! Think of it this way... I have this chapter planned for 200 chapters... clearly there are not 148 Monday's between now and June 26th, so I will be updating this DAILY! Now the time's won't be consistent since work has me running everywhere at all hours but I am determined to update this puppy daily! I know people must be happy considering I got over 30 reviews for chapter 53. Now unfortunately this chapter is really just fluff so I hope no one gets to angry at me. Please enjoy!

PAIRINGS REVEALED THUS FAR: Wheeljack x Ratchet, Inferno x Red Alert, Sunstreaker x Sideswipe, Prowl x Jazz, Thundercracker x Skywarp (do I still need this? Maybe I'll just mention each new pairing as they become apparent)

Font Index: "Speaking", '_Thinking_', "-_Radio Transmissions_-", "**Cybertronion**" ":_Link_:" (this is gone too. You've seen it for over a year. I think we get the picture)

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Four: Jazzing it up!

Jazz just sat there, grinning like a loon as Prowl stared at his now very much alive husband. The two could instantly feel their sparks reaching out for one another through the newly re-connected link and both let out a contended sigh as they met. Jazz's grin grew wider as he smiled at Prowl. "So how have you been?" he asked him.

Prowl didn't answer him. In fact, he didn't say anything at all as suddenly all of his logic circuits came to a starling halt with a strange, fizzing sound and with a loud bang, the commander fell backwards and landed on the ground with a loud thud as no one bothered to try and catch him since they too all just stared at Jazz in stunned shock. Jazz frowned at the prone form of his husband before he turned to the others. "What?" he asked them with a frown.

Barricade was forced to brace himself as a small earthquake took place after the innocent question as one by one, every single slagging Autobot fell backwards and landed on the ground in a multitude of clangs and thuds. Thank goodness that he was holding on to Sam as he stared down at the darkened optics of his supposed guard. At least Ironhide had set Will down when they were trying to free Sam earlier. Barricade just shook his head as he looked around at the fourteen prone mechs before he looked back up at the completely unrepeated Jazz. "Do you suppose it was something I said?" Jazz asked innocently as he stared down at his friends and comrades.

"How should I know?" Barricade replied before he could think about it.

Jazz finally turned and realized that there was an extra mech present, and actually still awake! He gawked at the Decepticon standing there with an unconscious Sam in his hands in surprise. "Whoa," the 'Bot drawled as he stared at him. "What did I _miss_ while I was away?"

Barricade let out a small sigh. "A _lot_," he told him as he looked around at the unconscious Autobots. He stared down at the unconscious Bumblebee and gave the young Autobot a small nudge with his foot. "If he thinks I'm going to drag his aft back to the hanger, he's crazier than Starscream."

Jazz just tilted his head as he glanced down at Bumblebee before he looked back up at Barricade. "So what's happened around here?"

Barricade looked back up at the Autobot who was looking at him expectantly. "Not sure what you want to know," he replied slowly.

"Everything," Jazz told him with a wide grin. "Anything! What's the latest gossip?"

Barricade just stared at the 'Bot. "Well for starters, the twins are apparently Aligned."

"Really?" Jazz asked surprised as he hopped of the pyre. "Well then, I suppose Smokescreen will be wanting his credits next time I see him." Barricade sent him a questioning glance. "He won that pool," Jazz explained.

"Ah." Barricade's grin just got wider. "Who won the one about Ratchet and Wheeljack then?"

Jazz instantly perked up. "Really? They went and got themselves Aligned?"

"Well, no. Not yet," Barricade corrected. "But they have admitted it at last."

"Well that's good to hear," Jazz nodded as he too looked at the couple in question. "I didn't miss the wedding. So what else did I miss? I know the All Spark was destroyed after I died but what's happened since then?"

"You want the long version or the short?" Barricade said drolly.

"Man, I can't take those longwinded explanations," Jazz told him with a grin. "Why my reports are crammed into one paragraph. A sentence if I can get away with it."

Barricade chuckled. "I bet Optimus loves that," he said. "Well, the humans have kindly given us sanctuary, Starscream is off plotting and oh yeah, there's a new human sector call Sector Thirteen that seems to be after us for reasons yet unknown."

Jazz shook his head and let out a low whistle. "Damn, they just don't quit do they?"

Barricade shrugged. "Apparently not."

Jazz just let out a small sigh before he looked over at the base in the distance. "So this is our new home?"

"For the moment," Barricade replied as he too glanced over at the small compound.

Jazz just stared. "Why is there a moat?"

Barricade couldn't stop himself as he threw back his head and howled with laughter. Jazz gave the 'Con a worried look that read "Oh Primus, he's lost it" as he took a small step away from the cackling mech. "It has its own crocodile too," Barricade finally managed to tell him and now even Jazz was laughing.

"You're kidding!" he laughed as he stared at the ring of water. "How did they manage that?"

"Apparently the twins discovered online shopping and well," Barricade trailed off and finished off with yet another shrug.

Jazz just nodded understandingly. "Those two always did mange to find trouble no matter where they went."

"True," Barricade agreed with a smirk.

The two chuckled for a moment before a voice suddenly spoke up behind them. "Jazz?"

Both mechs turned back towards the pyre and stared down at the humans gaping up at them. "Mikaela!" Jazz cried out as he wandered over. "How've you been? You look…" he eyed the frizzy hair and blackened tear streaks, "good," he finished lamely. "What's up?"

"You… You're back!" the girl finally stuttered as she stared up at the silver mech. "Ratchet said you were dead! You had been torn in half by Megatron."

Jazz winced as his hands went to his waist as if to sooth an old hurt. "Yeah, I remember," he muttered gloomily before he perked right back up. "But as you can see Ratchet's fixed me up. Must have known I was coming back."

Barricade let out a snort. "That was for your funeral you malfunctioning tin can. He didn't want Prowl to see you damaged."

"Aw," Jazz cooed as he looked down at the unmoving medic. "How sweet of him. Ratchet doesn't show it often, but he does have a soft side hidden away down there."

Barricade just shook his head as Mikaela took another step forward closer to the edge of the pyre. "Jazz," she tried again. "Just how is it possible that you're back?"

Jazz just gifted the girl with a wide grin. "Ain't that the million dollar question?"

Mikaela just stare as Carol wandered over to Judy. "I take it they're not suppose to come back to life like that?" she asked her. Judy just shook her head.

"Does this mean we can go back now?" Ron asked rather loudly. "It's hotter than an oven out here and I'm worried about Sam."

"Plus it's getting dark," Steve added as he looked at the orange glow of the horizon.

Barricade just nodded and turned to Jazz. "Ron's right, I should probably put Sam down soon but we'll have to carry the humans over the moat."

"Ok," Jazz smiled as he wandered over to the humans still staring at him. "Hello! I'm Jazz," he introduced himself. "Nice to meet ya!"

"We can work on the introductions later," Barricade huffed as he held out his other hand for Mikaela and Miles.

"What? I'm just trying to be polite."

"You just rose from the dead, there's a ton of things I could think of doing before I start getting into the dynamics around this place."

"Yeah? Name one…" Jazz called out as he carried the Witwicky's and the two rangers across at Judy's insistence and continued to carry them into the base, just content to follow Barricade as he was unsure where to put them. He looked around the empty hanger as Barricade set Sam down on his bed that Ron and Will had helped him move into the hanger a few days ago. "Cheery," he muttered as he looked at the bland walls.

"Yeah, it's a dump," Barricade agreed as he nodded to Judy and they left to retrieve the other humans. "But beggars can't be chooser. The twins seem to be dealing however since they've taken to painting the interior of their own hanger…" Barricade paused suddenly as he let out a bark of laughter.

"What?" Jazz turned to him questioning. "What I miss?"

Barricade snickered. "Oh nothing much… just that I figured that something had to be done with all that extra paint and took it upon myself to 'brighten' Ironhide's day a while back."

Jazz gave him a rather amused look. "What color?"

Barricade just snickered as his optics landed on the mech in question still completely out of it. "Pink."

Jazz yanked Keller's second bodyguard right off the ground as he turned to stare at Barricade. "Pink?" he repeated, ignoring the man's cry of alarm.

Barricade just smirked. "Pink."

Jazz snickered as well as he retrieved the other guard and Keller while Barricade took the Lancaster's plus Maggie and Glen who were listing to the conversation in stunned silence. "You suppose there's any more of that paint left?" Jazz asked as he looked around at the prone figures on the ground.

Barricade glanced over at him warily as they walked back to the hanger. "Do you think that's wise?" he asked him. "They could wake up at any moment."

"Oh phooey," Jazz scoffed. "It will take a while for their overheated circuits to cool down, we've got plenty of time."

"'We'?" Barricade repeated in shock. Jazz just grinned at him and Barricade soon reflected the smile as they dropped of their passengers with the other humans. "This way," he grinned as he led the way. "By the way, good to have you back Jazz."

Jazz grinned even wider as he followed the Decepticon into the twin's hanger where there were a multitude of paint cans strewed all over the floor. "It's good to be back Runner my man!"

Barricade just shook his head and handed Jazz the paint roller.

* * *

It was dawn by the time there was movement out in the desert just outside of the Autobot base. Surprisingly it was Bumblebee who was the first to reboot and he sat up with a groan as he tried to figure out what it was that had hit him. He glanced around trying to get his bearings and just gawked at what he saw. It was a virtual rainbow of colors… and were those polka dots on Perceptor? Primus it looked like he had that human disease known as the measles, only in reverse!

Bumblebee gasped as he quickly looked down at his own person and let out a sigh of relief as he saw his standard yellow was still there. '_Just what was he up too this time_?' 'Bee groaned to himself as he stood. Looking around, he noticed that the only other one who had escaped getting a new look was Prowl.

At the sight of Prowl however, everything suddenly came back to 'Bee in a rush and he gasped as he looked around in a panic. "Sam?" he shouted frantically. Jumping over the still unconscious mechs, Bumblebee bolted into the compound and made a straight line for the hanger he shared with the 'Con and his human friend. "Sam!" he shouted again only to quickly be reprimanded at his loud entrance.

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" Barricade hissed at him. "The other humans just got to sleep!"

Bumblebee quickly quieted as he took note that not only were Sam's parents in the room but also his friends and the two rangers were spread out around the boy's bed in chairs or even on the floor with blankets and pillows. Bumblebee just spared them a glance however as his optics zeroed in on the lone figure on the bed. "Sam…" he said again.

"Oh for crying out loud, he's not dead," Barricade huffed as he moved his piece over the board before he stared at his opponent. "Though, that doesn't seem to mean much around here."

Bumblebee finally turned to look at where Barricade was and boggled as Jazz waved to him cheerfully. They seemed to have fashioned a checkers board and were using bolts and lug nuts as game pieces as Jazz jumped his piece over three of Barricade's bolts. "Damn," Barricade muttered as he stared at the board.

"How've ya been BB?" Jazz just chirped as he smiled at the confused 'Botling.

"BB?" Barricade repeated as he jumped only one of Jazz's pieces.

"Yeah. Why? What do you call him?" Jazz asked innocently as he looked over the board and jumped three squares.

Barricade snickered. "Take your pick," he said as he jumped another piece. "But mostly just Autobit."

"Autobit?" Jazz said surprised. He turned to look at Bumblebee for a moment before he turned back to the game and took four more pieces. "It fits him."

"Doesn't it though?" Barricade scowled down at the board. "I swear your cheating somehow."

"Who? Me?" Jazz just grinned.

"Hmmmm."

"Wait a minute!"

Both mechs turned surprised at they distraught cry from the stunned Autobot in the doorway. "What?" Barricade asked him apathetically.

'Bee stared at the two in front of him uncomprehendingly. "What is going on around here? How is it that you're even here?" he cried as he pointed to Jazz who's grin just got bigger. "And why are you two so friendly?"

Barricade just tilted his head, rather unaffected by the question as Jazz glanced between them. "He was holding Sam," Jazz shrugged. "I took that to mean he's one of us now."

Barricade let out a small huff. "Keep dreaming 'Bot," he said as he moved one of his last three pieces over one of Jazz's remaining seven. Jazz proceeded to acquire it and his other two. "Slag it."

'Bee just stared at them. "But… I don't understand."

Jazz took pity on the younger 'Bot as he stood and made his way over to 'Bee's side and clamped a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're confused right now," he said seriously, "but…" Jazz paused hesitantly as he glanced over at where Sam was sleeping. "I'm sure everything will be explained after everyone's back online."

There was another sharp snort behind them as Barricade reset the board. "This ought to be good," he muttered.

Jazz just grinned knowingly. "Oh, depending on how it goes… I think everyone's in for some surprises alright," he said evasively as he sat down once again and made the first move.

Bumblebee just stared at them for a while as they continued to play, a bit at a loss at what was going on around him. He watched Jazz take the first five of Barricade's pieces before he turned back to glance at Sam. "Are you sure he's okay?"

"Positive," Jazz told him. "He wouldn't allow anything harmful to hurt our Sammy. The boy's just exhausted from the journey."

Both Barricade and Bumblebee turned to look at the now whistling Autobot. "Just where exactly was it that he went?" Barricade asked him suspiciously. "Considering his body was in plain view the entire time."

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Jazz smirked. Barricade stared at the silver Autobot before he turned to glance at 'Bee but the other mech had absolutely no idea what it was he was talking about either. Jazz just grinned at them before he turned to Barricade. "Your move."

* * *

Optimus' reboot screen flickered on later the next morning as the large big rig groaned and rolled over onto his front. "What the hell hit me?" he muttered as he finally rolled back over and sat up. It took a while before his optics finally cleared and he was surprised to find himself sitting in the dirt outside of the base. "What the?"

There was a groan beside him. "Did anyone manage to shoot the 'Con that hit us?" Ironhide muttered.

Optimus turned to look down at the gunner and just gawked at what he saw. Ironhide was pink again but that wasn't what had Optimus' attention. It was the multitude of little pictures drawn on him. Rainbows and fluffy clouds were drawn sporadically all over his person and what looked like to be a pony on the gunners shoulder. Either that or it was a rather fat dog.

Ironhide rolled over to find his commander just staring down at him, his jaw hanging open in surprise. "What?" he asked becoming alarmed. "What is it?" It was then that Ironhide finally registered Optimus' rather odd coloring. "Oh slag it," Ironhide groaned. "Something's wrong with my optics," he moaned.

"What?" Optimus finally managed to shake himself out of his stupor before he glanced back down at his own person. "What the slag?" he cried out. All of his colors were inverted. He was now a bright red with dark blue flames shooting up his arms. While it was a neat thing to see, Optimus was not happy. "I hate red," he murmured sourly.

"What the slag?"

Optimus looked back at Ironhide at the cry before he turned to see what it was that the gunner was staring at. He too couldn't help but stare as he saw that not just he and Ironhide, but _everyone_ had been given a new look. The only one it seemed to have escaped unscathed had been Prowl who was looking around rather befuddled at the mechs around him. Optimus just boggled.

Inferno was a rather shocking shade of bright neon green while Red Alert himself was an interesting shade of aqua, which just completely clashed when the two stood next to one another. "Primus," Optimus muttered as he turned his head away, unable to bare the sight of them any longer. He looked over and shook his head as he saw Hound a rather interesting shade of plum while Bluestreak looked horrified at the rather bright yellow and Blaster was a rather dizzying rainbow of all clashing shades… '_Primus, he looks like a tie died t-shirt gone horribly, horribly wrong_…'

Turning away, he spotted Perceptor and cringed at the analogy as the scientist just stared down at his body in utter horror. Wheeljack and Ratchet it seemed didn't escape unscathed either as both of them were rather interesting shades of reds. Ratchet did _not_ look happy at being bright fuchsia whatsoever while Wheeljack totally ignored his own maroon appearance in lieu of trying to sooth his agitated partner. The best however, had to be the twins.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sunny screamed as he looked down at his rather bright orange striped person. Optimus "blinked" at the rather sparkly appearance as the mech turned about trying to see all of himself without the aid of a mirror. Apparently Sunny had gotten the satin finish on his latest order of paint. "What the hell happened to me?"

"Sunny," Sides quickly went to his mate's side and Sunny stared at his brother.

"What the Matrix happened to you?" Sunny cried as he stared at the bright Periwinkle Reventón. "What the salg? Who did this? What's going on?" Optimus shook his head as he finally made it to his feet and everyone glanced around confused.

"Man, what hit us?" Inferno asked as he wandered over.

"I have no idea," Optimus muttered as he glanced around. "Why are we outside the base… … … … …"

It hit them then, like a random strike of lightning, of just what had happened the night before. "JAZZ!" Prowl suddenly called out and after a brief pause, he turned and took off towards one of the buildings.

Everyone gaped at his retreating form for a moment before they too all took off after the running commander. "Is it me, or is he headed towards the hanger with that 'Con?" Bluestreak asked as they ran.

"What the slag?" Optimus growled as he put on some speed. They all reached the hanger at almost the exact same time and everyone had to slam on the breaks as they nearly collided into Prowl who was standing frozen in the doorway. "Prowl? What-?" He looked over the other 'Bots shoulder and just gawked at what he saw.

Jazz gave a little wave from where he and Barricade were sitting playing some odd form of mahjong with extra pieces of scrap. Barricade leaned back and nodded to him before he rose and wandered away a tad, ensuring that he was well away from the large group of Autobots. Jazz just continued to smile at everyone as he finally stood and made his way over. "Hi babe, miss me?" he smiled up at Prowl who just continued to stare at him.

Prowl looked at him a long time, just drinking in the sight of him before he finally reached out and placed a hand on Jazz's arm. Jazz smiled, amused and copied the gesture. Prowl stared at the hand on his arm a long while before he was finally able to speak. "Jazz… it _is_ you!" the mech cried.

Jazz gave him a soft smile. "Yeah, it's me."

Prowl just continued to stare at his husband in complete awe and Optimus realized that since his sub-commander wasn't very coherent at the moment and it would be up to him, as usual, to take over the conversation. "But how?"

Jazz turned to Optimus and tilted his head. "How what?" he asked.

"How? How are you even _here_? How can you be functional again? How the slag did I end up painted _red_?" Barricade snickered and Optimus turned to glare at him when he finally spotted Bumblebee sitting next to what looked like Sam's bed. "Sam!" Optimus cried out, feeling horrible that he had forgotten about the boy in all the chaos. "Primus, what happened?"

Jazz for some unknown reason began snickering loudly behind him but Optimus just focused on the prone form on the bed. "He's still out of it," 'Bee told them solemnly. "Judy and the others were here for most of the night but they finally went back to their own beds since none of them could figure out what was wrong with him either."

"Ratchet?" Optimus called the medic over. Ratchet shoved his large, fuchsia colored form forward and quickly made his way to the bed and did some quick scans.

"I don't see anything wrong with him," Ratchet announced as he looked over the scan before he turned and quickly ran one over Jazz.

"Hey man; watch where you point that thing."

"Him either," Ratchet muttered as he went over the scans again.

"Okay, clearly we need to get some things in order here," Optimus sighed as he looked around and everyone nodded in agreement. "Last night we were having Jazz's funeral and he was most certainly dead, correct?"

"I saw no sign of a spark with in him in all the times I scanned him."

"Ratchet! You perv you!" Jazz teased with a small laugh and Barricade began cackling in the background. Ratchet began sputtering in surprise as a few of the others were forced to look up the term.

"Anyway," Optimus said loudly. "During the ceremony, Sam went to say goodbye when there was suddenly an explosion."

"Really? There was an explosion?" Jazz asked becoming fascinated. "What bit the dust?"

"That would have been you, you idiot," Ironhide muttered.

"I blew up?" Jazz asked amazed. Everyone nodded and Jazz's grin grew wider. "Cool."

Optimus shook his head. "Anyway, Sam fell unconscious and we were not able to get him to let go of your chest plate, and we still don't know why."

"He was glowing."

Everyone turned to _stare_ at Barricade who was just sitting in the corner with his feet up doing _something_ with one of the spare data pads. "What was that?" Ratchet asked, sure he didn't hear what he thought he heard.

Barricade sighed as he killed off another zombie on his rigged Cybertronion version of a PSP and brought his feet down so he could look at the Autobots one by one. "He. Was. _Glowing_!" he enunciated each word slowly as if explaining it to a newly charged sparkling. Everyone just stared Barricade as he once again leaned back and hit the play button to reactivate his game. "A light blue if I remember correctly," he continued almost as an afterthought. "The same color our sparks are, if I'm not mistaken."

Everyone just stared at him, completely shocked as he went back to playing his video game. Bumblebee soon snapped himself out of his stupor and leaned over and whacked him over the head. "Why didn't you say something?" he bellowed as Barricade frowned at him.

"Now look what you made me do…" he snarled. "I lost a life." Bumblebee made a strange strangled sound and leaned forward to whack him once again but this time Barricade ducked.

"Sam was glowing?" Optimus questioned as he tried to sort everything out in his head. "Not Jazz?"

"Nope, just Sam," Barricade shrugged as he moved his seat further away from the yellow Autobot and resumed his game.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Ratchet muttered. "Why would it be that _Sam_ was glowing?" He turned to Perceptor. "Do you have any ideas?"

Perceptor just stared at him. "Who cares if the kid shone chartreuse?" Perceptor suddenly cried in frustration. "How is it that Jazz is back from the dead?"

Everyone turned to Jazz who was still standing at the edge of the group. Jazz just smirked as Optimus turned towards him. "Perceptor is bringing up a good point," Optimus said. "We still haven't asked you what your whole take on this situation was."

Ratchet nodded as he stepped forward. "Do you remember anything? Anything that would help us?" he asked slowly.

Jazz just grinned at them. "Do you really want to know?" he asked them with a wide smile.

"Yes, that would be very helpful," Optimus sighed, glad that they were going to get at least some sort of an explanation. "What happened?"

Jazz smirked at him before he managed to pry Prowl's hand off of him and he stepped towards the larger Autobot. With a cheeky grin, he leaned forward and crooked a finger to gesture the Autobot leader closer to him. Perplexed, Optimus took those few steps and leaned down so that Jazz could whisper to him.

"It's a secret." Optimus pulled back as he and everyone else just stared at Jazz completely stunned.

Barricade just sighed as he finished killing off the sub-boss. "Autobots…"

-To Be Continued

* * *

Author's Note: Well there you have it. Jazz and Barricade causing mischife. I know I answered nothing but I thought I needed a bit of a laugh after the last chapter. Please join me next time for chapter Fify Five: Getting Answers~! 

PS: If you only check back every once in a while, please continue to review each chapter as an indiviudal! I crave feedback and it tells me what I did wrong and what I have to change in the future.


	55. Getting Answers

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's note: Happy WEDNESDAY everyone! Yup, **WEDNESDAY**! If you missed Monday's or Tuesday's you have to go BACK! Well, I take it people are happy that I'm now going to be updating every day. Like I said, due to my work schedule the times I will be posting will in no way be consistent. It may be in the morning, it may be at night. It may be at 2 in the morning! It depends when I can get to a computer! I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Five: Getting Answers

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAGIC?" Ironhide bellowed in frustration as he glared at the smaller silver 'Bot. "Damn it Jazz, now is not the time to be playing games!"

The sudden sound of far away trumpets playing fanfare rang out from the corner. "Hey! I made the next level," Barricade smirked.

Ironhide just glared as he turned back to Optimus. "Please, can I shoot him?"

Optimus frowned as he let out a long-suffering sigh. "No, Ironhide. I'm not going to say it again."

"But Prowl got to shoot him," Ironhide whined irritably. "Why can't I?"

"Prowl shot 'Cade?" Jazz repeated in surprise as he looked back and forth at the other Autobots before turning to Prowl. "When was this?" Prowl said nothing however as he just continued to stare at Jazz dreamily.

Prowl could almost feel his logic chip beginning to smolder. Nothing, not one thing could possibly explain how it was that Jazz could be dead in one moment but alive in the next; however at the moment, Prowl wasn't about to question the gift that had been given him. Jazz was alive! He could feel their Link reconnecting and his spark swelled as little tingling zaps traveled up and down the connection making Prowl a bit drunk on the feeling. He could vaguely hear everyone speaking around him but at the moment, he really couldn't bring himself to care. Jazz was alive!

Sunny was looking at Prowl a bit apprehensively as he just stared at the dopey grin the higher commander was wearing. Sides was surprised as his husband inched closer to him and snagged his arm. "I'm scared; hold me," Sunny whimpered as he made a show of creeping away from the beaming Prowl. Sides glanced at Prowl who was _still_ grinning and felt a small shudder run through his body as he pulled his husband to the other side of Bluestreak but he couldn't help but grin himself as he looked between Prowl and Jazz.

Jazz, meanwhile just shook his head as he turned back to Optimus. "Anyway, I really can't say anything."

"You can't or you won't?" Ratchet asked tilting his head. "There is a difference, you know."

"I mean I don't know," Jazz told him seriously. "I just don't know if I can or even should say anything or not. It may interfere with the plan."

"What plan?"

"Better question," Inferno asked on the heels of Red's. "_Who's _plan?"

"That's what I think I'm not supposed to tell you," Jazz told them.

"What the hell?" Ironhide looked around at the group. "There's nothing in the universe that could have brought you back," he announced at he glared at Jazz. "The fact that you're back here to begin with is beyond comprehension!"

"Which is why I think we all overloaded last night," Ratchet announced as he began looking over everyone close to him with the scanner, much to Hound's annoyance.

"Well then what the hell happened?" The pink gunner huffed.

"That's what I want to know!"

"SAM!" All _five _of the first arrivals cried out as they whirled around.

Sam was sitting up in bed just staring at everyone's newest pain jobs in wonder before he turned and sent a disapproving glare at the Decepticon still playing away at his video game. "What did you do?" he growled.

Barricade just shrugged before he jerked his elbow in Jazz's direction, still not letting go of the console. "It was his idea!" Barricade announced before he went back to his game, not that it mattered though because as soon as Sam saw Jazz he almost completely forgot about the 'Con's presence.

"JAZZ! What? How? You're here!" Sam babbled as he quickly scrambled out of bed. Someone, his mother most likely, had redressed him in his pajamas and his bare feet slapped against the concrete of the floor as he ran over to the grinning mech.

"Yo!" Jazz smiled as he leaned down and lifted Sam up. "Good to see you too!"

"But how?" Sam murmured as he just stared at the resurrected 'Bot. It was so incomprehensible as he stared at the one Autobot that was supposed to be completely dead; yet here he was, smiling at Sam as if nothing had happened. Sam couldn't understand it but he could almost feel that dark knot that seemed to have taken up residence in his gut suddenly ease as he realized that Jazz was no longer dead on his account. He had not failed him.

It was the one regret he had about the fight in Mission City and no matter what any one said, Sam always felt as if he had been the main force behind Jazz's death. If only he hadn't hesitated. If only he had reached the building faster. If only he had killed Megatron as quickly as possible… But none of that mattered anymore because Jazz was _alive_! "I don't understand!"

Jazz looked at him surprised. "You don't remember?"

"Remember?" Sam tilted his head puzzled when suddenly the floodgates fell open and memories assaulted the boy. Sam suddenly felt himself sway as he became dizzy.

"Sam!" Bumblebee cried out as he quickly took the boy from Jazz. "That's it! That did it! Sam clearly needs his rest so everyone clear out!"

"What?" most of the mech's protested but 'Bee stayed adamant.

"We can talk about this later!" he told them as he handed Sam off to Barricade who had finally set the game down to take the boy. "Perhaps after you've all cleaned up a bit," 'Bee continued as he eyed the still multi-colored group. "Now out!" He began maneuvering the other mechs towards the door as they all continued complaining.

"But we still don't have answers!" Ironhide protested.

'Bee just scowled at him. "There will be plenty of time for that later, now out!"

"Impudent youth…" the gunner grumbled but 'Bee remained firm.

"OUT!" 'Bee shouted again and snarled as some of them insisted on not going anywhere until they got the whole story. "'CADE!" 'Bee shouted and Barricade looked up from where he was setting the still reeling Sam on his bed.

"What do you want me to do? They deactivated all my guns."

'Bee scowled. "You're not helping."

Optimus shook his head as he looked over at the group. "All right! He's right. Let's all get cleaned up and settled down before we talk this over in the main hanger. Let's go guys!"

There were still grumbles all around but everyone was leaving save for Jazz and Prowl, both of which seemed free of 'Bee's fruitless attempt at herding everyone out the door. Jazz had sat back down on the boxcar he had previously occupied and Prowl, it seemed, was still in overload and couldn't seem to take his optics off his resurrected mate. Bumblebee glanced down at Sam who it seemed was drifting in and out of sleep before he turned to his teammate. "Sam will be alright, right?"

Jazz looked at the youngling a little startled by the low tone of the question and gave the other 'Bot a reassuring smile. "He'll be fine," he told the yellow camaro. "He's just had a bit of a shock, that's all." 'Bee frowned but said nothing as he sat once more next to Sam's bed while Barricade retrieved his game. Jazz looked back and forth at the two for a long while before he cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Care to explain this little cozy arrangement?" he asked them gesturing at them. "I must say, I'm a bit surprised that you two are such good friends now."

"Friends?" Barricade scoffed before he went back to his game.

Jazz tilted his head before he turned to the surly 'Con. "Acquaintances then," he reiterated. "Come on, spill!"

'Bee was frowning at the 'Con before he turned back to Jazz. "It's a bit of a long story," he told him.

Jazz just grinned at him. "I've got the time," he smiled. "All the time in the world."

'Bee started at him a moment before he realized that now, Jazz really _did_ have all the time in the world. With a smile he turned to the silver mech and began his tale.

* * *

It was way later that afternoon after everyone had gotten some rest and paint remover that everyone, human and Cybertronion, gathered in the hanger. Carol was looking a bit intimidated being surrounded by all the large Autobots but Maggie was speaking to her and slowly the woman seemed to relax. Steve just looked rather amazed by everything. "This is the first resurrection I've ever been too," he told Glen excitedly.

Glen just eyed the trainer and dug into his backpack for more chips. "That's nice."

There was the sound of a throat being cleared and everyone turned to where Optimus was standing at the boxcar that was centered at the front of the hanger. "This meeting will now come to order." Everyone just stared at Optimus who coughed. "Right. Now, Jazz," he turned to the mech in question. "You were dead-"

"Deader than a door nail!" Jazz chirped happily. Prowl, who by this time had come somewhat back to reality turned to give his husband a stricken look. "What? I was."

"-But now you're not," Optimus said loudly. "And we're all here because we want to know why."

"You mean how!" Ironhide called from the back with a smirk.

"That too," Optimus nodded his thanks to the gunner. "So… Jazz?"

Jazz grinned at him. "That's my name."

Optimus frowned. "Care to take the podium and explain a bit?"

Jazz stared at the larger mech for a moment before he smirked and bounced out of his seat. "Don't mind if I do," he smiled. Optimus nodded and stepped aside so Jazz could address the group. Stepping forward, Jazz made a rather large show of leaning down and pretending to speak into an invisible mike. "Testing. Testing. 1, 2, 3."

"JAZZ!" everyone shouted as one.

"What?" He frowned at everyone a moment before the grin was back. "Ahem," he smiled at them. "I died," he said with small frown and a bow of the head. "But it's okay, I'm back now so we can PARTY!"

"JAZZ!" everyone shouted again as the mech began doing outlandish dance moves to music only he could hear.

"Oh all right!" he sighed as he stopped and turned back to everyone a bit more serious. "You want the truth then I'll tell you the truth," he told them honestly. "I don't know. Okay? There. That's the truth."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Blaster asked from the right. "What don't you know?"

Jazz sighed again as he trued to address his best friend. "That's just it. I don't know. One minute I was dead and in the afterlife and the next, I was running with Sam and then all of a sudden I woke up in the middle of my own funeral."

Everyone began murmuring as Optimus latched onto a key phrase of Jazz's explanation. "You were running with Sam?"

Everyone went silent again as they all turned back to the front to listen. All save 'Bee and 'Cade who looked over at the boy in question that was sitting between his parents and Secretary Keller. Sam was looking rather uncomfortable at the moment. When he had come back around the second time, both mechs had instantly begun questioning him about what had happened at the funeral but the boy had remained stubbornly tight lipped.

Sam was feeling rather confused himself. It was almost as if the whole thing had been a dream. That he hadn't really been speaking to the Cybertronion founder and that he hadn't had a hand in helping return Jazz back to his living state. That he had anything to do with it at all seemed extremely fanciful. There was nothing really that remarkable about Sam. He was just another normal teenager who happened to have rather large friends.

However, at the moment _all_ of those large friends had turned to stare at him as Jazz clarified to Optimus. "Well, it was more like he was running and I was just with him…"

Sam looked around as Optimus aimed his stare towards him. "Really? Then I believe Sam should continue from here on out."

"But I don't think…" Sam began when he felt his mother's hand on his arm.

"Just tell them what you know," she told him softly. Sam was still hesitant even after his friends and then Will and Epps gave him a thumb's up.

With a final nod, Sam allowed 'Bee to lift him up and place him down on the rather large podium. With a deep breath, he turned to face the mob. "Well, I'm not sure if I'm not sure how to say this…" he began slowly.

"Just take your time," Optimus reassured him softly and Sam gave the large mech a wan smile. "Why don't you start with why you were running."

Sam frowned a bit. "Well it was later that I was running. When the fireflies were trying to get out."

"Fireflies?" Bluestreak repeated confused.

Sam nodded as he looked over at the group before his gaze settled on the newly returned Autobot. Jazz had spoken to him briefly before they had entered this meeting. The mech had admitted to him that he only remembered what had happened vaguely but that he did remember Primus somewhat. Jazz was a little unsure just how much to reveal to the others and he wasn't really sure what it was that he was suppose to say. Sam, however, remembered what Primus had told him and he finally decided to just start with that. Steeling his resolve, he turned to Optimus. "I suppose I can start with this," he began. "He told me to tell you that you shouldn't be doubtful about yourself. That you were given the name of Prime for a reason." Sam paused. "Though what that reason was, he didn't say."

Everyone just _stared_ at Sam, every one of them completely baffled but not as confused as Optimus was shocked. '_How could he know I was doubting myself_?' Optimus thought frantically as he stared down at the small human. '_I didn't tell _anyone_ about my feelings. Not even Ratchet._' "Sam… Who," Optimus had to pause before continuing. "Who told you to say that?"

Sam glanced out at everyone and after Jazz gave him reassuring smile, he steeled himself for the explosion to come. "Primus."

The reaction was indeed an explosion with everyone talking and yelling at everyone else. Bumblebee was instantly on his feet and in front of Sam as it looked as if the others were going to rush the boy as they all jumped up from their own seats. 'Bee glanced over the crowed to where he could spot Barricade, wondering if he could get the 'Con to help him run interference when he finally saw the mech's face. His reaction was nothing like the Autobots at all.

While all of the 'Bots were all gesturing wildly as they yelled at one another, Barricade it seemed had frozen in his place, staring at the boy in complete shock and wonder and was that a bit of _fear_ in the mech's gaze? '_What the fuck_?' 'Bee allowed himself a second to think before he finally grabbed Sam off the podium and out of the way of a rather large sweep of Perceptor's arms as he argued that there was no way that a human could speak to Primus, if it was indeed their founder at all.

"This is the most absurd thing I've ever heard!" Perceptor shouted.

"Well then get use to being called crazy, 'cause the boy's telling the truth!" Jazz shouted back. The poor reincarnated mech became the center of the fray as everyone immediately pounced on him to either confirm or deny Sam's rather outlandish claim. Prowl however was running interference, but even he could only do so much against the larger mechs such as Ironhide and Inferno.

"But that's nuts!" Ironhide bellowed. "No one but the Original Thirteen have _ever_ spoken to Primus and no one knows how they were able to do it!"

"It was the-" Sam tried to call out but everyone was still chattering as most of them were shouting out their agreements with Ironhide.

"We lost our connection with Primus when Cybertron went up!" Inferno insisted.

"We don't know that!" Hound countered.

"It was Primus!" Jazz insisted. "I remember speaking to him as well…" Jazz paused, looking a bit sad. "Though, I don't remember what it was we talked about…" Everyone instantly began interrogating Jazz and he was yelling back at them just as fiercely that he just plain couldn't remember.

'Bee jumped as he suddenly felt a hand on his arm and he turned around to find Barricade there, looking somewhat back to his surly, irritated state trying to activate his gun. "What are you doing?" 'Bee tried to ask but 'Cade said nothing as he snatched Sam, who was looking at the hubbub with wide, alarmed eyes, with his free hand while he lifted 'Bee's own arm with the other.

The sound of a plasma cannon going off was indeed very effective in shutting everyone up and a hole quickly appeared in the ceiling on the opposite side of the one Prowl had shot out the week before. Everyone just stared at Barricade who was glowering at them all, thoroughly disgusted by their actions as he released 'Bee's arm. "LET THE BOY SPEAK!" he shouted angrily at them. "For Primus sake… you're all acting worse than my fellow Decepticons!"

Everyone just continued to stare at Barricade completely flabbergasted and 'Bee groaned as he powered down his cannon. Sam however looked up at the mustang gratefully. Barricade just nodded to him before turning to Optimus who immediately took the hint. "Everyone, let's just try and calm down so we can get a straight answer," he called out as he began directing everyone back to their seats.

Sam glanced over at where his parents were and was amazed to see that most of the humans had pretty much remained seated through out the whole affair. His mother gave him a large smile and his father it looked like was sharing cookies with Epps while all the yelling had been going on, though where the cookies had come from was a bit of a puzzle. Carol looked a bit confused as to what was going on but it seemed as if she wasn't going to get much of an answer anytime soon as Miles, Mikaela, Will and Keller were all just _staring_ at Sam completely gob smacked. Sam winced, knowing that he had a _lot_ of explaining to do.

Pretty soon, he had that chance as all the Autobots finally settled down and Barricade wandered over to the front so as he could set Sam back down on the podium, though amazingly enough, he did not head back to his seat that was shoved against the wall where everyone could keep an eye on him. Barricade instead just took a step back and remained standing at Sam's side. Sam gave him a grateful smile and was relieved when he saw that 'Bee had also not deserted him, instead standing next to the 'Con waiting for him to continue.

With a quick nod of thanks, Sam once again turned back to the Autobots. "I'll tell you what I know," he began slowly as all conversation died. "I was in a dark room that was filled with these huge fireflies."

"Again with the fireflies," Sides whispered loudly. Wheeljack and Ratchet behind him smacked him on the head as Sunny just continued to stare at Sam unwavering.

"Any way," Sam continued. "I suddenly heard this voice and he told me that we were in an astral plane."

Ratchet looked as if he was about to ask a question when Barricade shot him a dark look and 'Bee shook his head at his friend. Ratchet instantly closed his mouth but couldn't help the small smirk that formed as he looked back and forth at the two. '_I wonder…_' he thought as he stared at them. Wheeljack glanced at his fiancé confused by the pondering look but Ratchet just shook his head. Wheeljack shrugged and decided to ask about it later as he turned back to Sam.

"When I asked him who he was, if he was an Autobot or Decepticon he…" Sam paused briefly before he continued on after a quick glance at 'Cade. "He said that _everyone_ was his children no matter their choices." There was some shuffling and a few glares were shot towards Barricade but the 'Con just ignored them all, instead staying focused on Sam. Even Bumblebee spared a small glance at the 'Con before Sam continued. "When I asked him what was going on he said that I was the only one who could speak with him since his way of communicating with you all was destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Optimus was the one who spoke and everyone turned to the large big rig, a few accusing stares sent his way as everyone else had been told to not interrupt the boy while Optimus was doing so himself. "I'm sorry to interrupt you Sam, but I'm at a bit of a loss."

"We're all lost Optimus." Everyone turned surprised to Prowl who was once again settled in the front row with his husband who was looking at him a bit amused. "But at this moment, I am not about to question Primus himself when he gave me back my whole reason for being. I would prefer to know instead why it was only Jazz that Primus sent back." Prowl reached down and took Jazz's hand and Jazz gave him a small, reassuring squeeze as he waited for his husband to continue. "Why not all our loss comrades?"

Everyone turned to Sam who blushed slightly. "Well, I suppose that's where the fireflies come in."

Everyone looked at Sam perplexed. "What about the fireflies?" 'Bee asked after a moment's pause.

Sam glanced up at his guardian before he pressed forward. "Well, for one they were huge and another, they were glowing blue instead of the normal yellow."

Barricade instantly shot Optimus a look and the Autobot leader instantly knew this held some importance. "Blue? As in a soft pale blue?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah." All the Autobots began speaking at once again as Sam looked around confused.

"You were glowing." Sam turned at Barricade's soft words.

"I was what?" Sam asked surprised.

"You were glowing," Barricade repeated again.

"The same color as our sparks," 'Bee clarified and Sam stared at them in shock as he thought about it. It would make sense. Primus did say that he only saw them as fireflies since that was the closest thing that he could associate them with.

"Why did Primus have fireflies?" Optimus suddenly addressed him and Sam turned back to him.

"I think," Sam said slowly as he mentally re-ran his conversation with Primus through his head, "I now think that they really were Sparks."

"WHAT?" Everyone was talking again and Barricade snarled at them. 'Bee elbowed him and the 'Con settled down slightly.

"They were Sparks?" Optimus asked him.

Sam nodded slowly. "Um… I believe so."

"But that doesn't explain why it was only Jazz though," Perceptor spoke up.

Everyone turned back to Sam to await further explanation. "Um, he said that he needed my help," Sam began. "Primus gave me one of the fireflies and created a doorway, I guess, so I could go home. That's when the other fireflies began heading for this door but Primus stopped them." Sam looked out at all fifteen Cybertronions, each one of them practically hanging on to his every word. "He told me that they couldn't be free until it was their time."

There was silence for a long moment when Red Alert leaned forward. "Their time?" he asked almost in a hushed voice. "What time?"

"That's just it! I don't know!" Sam cried out hysterically, suddenly feeling as if he were on the verge of tears. "And that's the problem! He said that there was this plan or something and he expects _me_ to help! But I have no idea what it even is!" Sam could feel 'Bee coming up behind him but Sam was becoming rather frustrated. "He said I had to figure it all out on my own but I have no idea what he meant!"

"He gave you a task?" Optimus suddenly asked in the quiet, his voice a low, serious tone before he turned away a bit now deep in thought. "But it can't be… It doesn't make any sense… but it's the only thing that fits…"

Barricade glanced over at him and tilted his head as everyone listened to Optimus' mutterings. "Care to share with the class?" he drawled as he watched Optimus wander over to his "desk" and sat down.

Optimus glanced over at Barricade before he turned to look out at his comrades and friends. "When I was given the title of Optimus Prime I was also told of the prophecies …"

"Prophecies?" Prowl repeated surprised.

"What prophecies?" Ratchet demanded as he stared at his long time friend.

Optimus sighed sadly. "As a Prime, I was allowed to look at the holy covenant."

There was a stunned silence from all of the Cybertronions, each one agog at the announcement. Sam glanced around at everyone who was just sitting there, apparently shell shocked. He glanced over at the other humans who were all just as clueless before he turned to look at Optimus. "Holy covenant?" he asked him. "You mean like the ten commandments?"

Optimus gave a small smile. "Of a sorts," he told the boy. "It spoke of many things, but one of them was of a great war to come, one that would encompass the whole of the planet."

"Primus…" Ironhide muttered in surprise.

"I'm sure that's what the original thirteen thought…" Bluestreak said just as shocked.

"But we already had the war," Sideswipe spoke next, surprising most of the 'Bots there. "What does this have to do with Sam?"

Optimus turned to give Sam a long, searching stare before he spoke again. "There was a second part of the telling," he admitted. "It was almost like it was an afterthought added later on, so no one knew if it was truly part of the prophecy or not."

He fell quiet and Jazz was the one who inched closer to where Optimus was seated. "Well?" the mech demanded. "What did it say?"

Optimus jerked out of his own thoughts and looked as if he was surprised he wasn't alone. "It spoke of the end of the war," he told them softly before he began reciting. "'At the end of the long darkness, the one who will lead my people to the light will bring forth a great hope for the future. Defended by the guardian of the night and of the day he will bring out of great sorrow, a new way of life will be gifted to my people. Despair will turn into hope and the savior of my children who is not of my children will become the new voice for the future; for his voice will be my voice and so will bring the joy of days yet to come'."

There was stunned silence for a long time before Sam finally broke it. "He didn't sound like that when I spoke to him…"

That seemed to break the ice as Ratchet stood and glared at his friend. "You never told me anything about that!" he yelled at him. "Why didn't you say anything when the war first broke out?"

Optimus frowned at him. "We really weren't supposed to tell anyone."

"We?" Wheeljack instantly zeroed in on that one little word. "Dare I ask who the other half of that 'we' was?"

Optimus glanced at the 'Con, but apparently Barricade seemed to already know whom it was he was referring too as the mustang gave him a small nod. Optimus' shoulders slumped slightly but he nodded in confirmation. "The only other person who knew of the prophecy… was the High Lord Protector himself…" Optimus sighed sadly as everyone froze in shock at the startling revelation. "It was Megatron."

-To be continued

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, according to Primus' Bio, he really _did _predict the war between the 'Bots and 'Cons… the rest of it I made up myself and I know… I suck at them. ^^; Join us next time for chapter Fifty Six: _Informational Overload_ (Oh my titles are so witty! -_Not_!)


	56. Informational Overflow

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's note: Happy THURSDAY everyone! Yup, **THURSDAY**! If you missed Monday's, Tuesday's or yesterday's you have to go BACK! Well, here's the next in the craziness that is my story! Please Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Six: Informational Overload

No one spoke for a long, long, _long,_ time after that little bombshell was dropped but there was a lot of thinking going on as everyone tried to comprehend the startling revelation. Of course, not all the mechs were thinkers. "Whoa! Hold the transmitter here a minute," Ironhide jumped to his feet as he looked around the collected group. "_Megatron_ knew of a war before he started one?"

Everyone looked at the weapons specialist surprised before they whirled around to look at Optimus, wondering. The large Autobot leader sighed and nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, he did…"

"Do you suppose Megatron started the war just because it was prophesied?" Perceptor wondered aloud and Bluestreak gave the microscope a long, disbelieving stare.

"Dude, who cares?" Sides turned around in his seat to speak to the scientist. "Does it really matter why it happened? It just did."

Perceptor scowled at the Lambo, unknowingly accepting the Decepticons name for them. "I'm just saying…"

"So what? If that wasn't the war that was prophesied, then you think there may be another one?" Sunny asked skeptically as he too turned around. "Don't you think that's a little far fetched considering… you know… we're all that's left?" Perceptor glowered again but both of the other two had already turned back around to face the front.

Sam looked around at the collection of Autobots in confusion but said nothing as he stared at Optimus. The Autobot leader looked… well the only word that Sam could come up with was stricken. He glanced up at 'Bee who was watching the conversation between the others and obviously didn't see Optimus' look. 'Cade saw it though. He made a slight nod to Sam before he finally caught the optic view of Ratchet. With the slightest of nod, the 'Con gestured towards the large big rig who was still staring off into space. Ratchet nodded in understanding.

"Optimus?" Ratchet called out. "Is there something wrong?" Everyone quieted down as they all looked over at Optimus at Ratchets words. Most of them glanced at one another confused as they saw the rather sad look on their leaders face.

Optimus glanced around them before he let out a small sigh of defeat. "The ninth revolution before the war, Megatron started a project," he admitted slowly. Sam glanced up at 'Bee quickly who explained that Optimus was speaking about months in human terms; about seven weeks to the earth's four.

"What kind of project?" Hound asked.

"I've never heard of any project," Prowl added suspiciously.

"That's because this project was never on any of the books," Optimus told him with a small frown. "It was one of his own personal projects. I only found out about it two revolutions after he started it."

"Started what?" Inferno asked. "What was he doing?"

Optimus was quiet for a moment before he finally answered. "He called it the ARC Project."

"ARC?" Ironhide repeated amongst the few whispers. "What was it?"

Optimus said nothing for a long while, obviously hesitant to explain further but everyone waited with bated breath for him to continue and he finally sighed. "An intergalactic space ship," he admitted glumly.

"WHAT?" almost everyone shouted at once.

"A _ship_?" Wheeljack yelped. "Why was Megatron building a ship?" A few of the other Autobots murmured in agreement, all waiting for the answer.

"I don't know," Optimus admitted.

"Do you suppose that he wanted to attack other planets?" Bluestreak questioned.

"NO!" Everyone whirled around surprised by Optimus' sudden outburst. The mech sighed and shook his head. "I don't think that's why he was building that. Like I said, this was a few revolutions before he attacked Tyger Pax. It wasn't even a third finished when the war began. I don't think he even ever got it completed."

Ratchet nodded before he glanced at the only other person in the whole room who knew Megatron better than they did. "Did you ever hear about this?" he asked Barricade.

Barricade shrugged. "I never saw it, but I did hear him mention it once; however he wasn't really speaking to anyone. More like he was talking it over with himself. None of us had any idea what he was speaking about." Everyone began talking at once, all wondering what this strange "ARC Project" was all about as Ratchet stood and made his way over to his friend.

Optimus was refusing to look at anyone, his thoughts lost on the past as he remembered that day he had found the ARC Project. Megatron had not been pleased when Optimus had arrived unannounced looking for him, but Optimus couldn't help but remember how proud Megatron had seemed when he had given him a small tour of the framework that had been completed. Who knew what Megatron had really been up to in those days of peace before Tyger Pax.

"Are you alright?" Ratchet asked him, pulling Optimus out of his thoughts.

Optimus just nodded as he pushed his memories down, refusing to think about it any longer as he headed back to the podium again. "Alright!" the large mech called out. "I know it's been a rather long day-"

"Week!" Red Alert corrected from the back.

"Hell, it's been a long month, let alone week…" Ironhide grumbled.

"Few months," Ratchet nodded.

"Year," Optimus finally threw up his hands in defeat. "But I think that we'll have plenty of time to try and figure out the how's and why for's of everything later. We don't have to tackle all of this in just one day."

"He is right you know," Ratchet announced as he gestured to the world outside the hanger where the sun was just beginning to lower towards the horizon. "I believe we've had enough drama for one day."

Optimus nodded in thanks' to Ratchet before he moved over to Jazz and Prowl and smiled down at the lieutenant. "Well no matter. I'm so glad to have you back Jazz, no matter how it was done."

Jazz just smiled as he stood and gave his commander a long hug, surprising most of the members of the other two teams. "Good to be home Optimus…"

Optimus smiled. "Well, I have to admit… after you had passed on I was already trying to think up ways of bringing you back."

"You were?" Jazz asked in happy surprise. "You missed me that much?"

Optimus just laughed. "You wouldn't believe how much you've been missed."

Ratchet and Ironhide wandered over giving Optimus a rather bemused stare. "You never said anything about trying to bring Jazz back," Ironhide said accusingly.

Optimus just shrugged as he turned and made his way to his "desk". "Well, after Ratchet tried everything within his medical power, I thought that perhaps this might help." Everyone watched adamantly as Optimus opened a rather small create on his desk and soon they all gasped as he pulled out the contents from within.

"Primus…" Blaster murmured as he wandered over. "Isn't that a part of the _Cube_?"

Everyone was now gathered around the podium and the humans were never so grateful for the catwalks as they all tromped down to the other end to see what was going on over the Autobots shoulders. Sam turned to stare in disbelief at the Autobot behind him as he saw the large, diamond shaped chip of the All Spark in Optimus' hand. Optimus just nodded as he held it up. "When Meg-" he paused a second before continuing, "When Megatron died, I found this still lodged in the frame work of his spark chamber. I didn't think it would be prudent to leave the piece when Megatron was dropped into the ocean."

"Primus," Perceptor muttered. "Who knows just how much power is in this small piece alone?"

"If it works at all," Wheeljack muttered, hating to be the voice of reason. "It is a rather small piece."

The Autobots began conversing enthusiastically but all of it went unheard by two of the room's occupants. Sam just stared at the small piece almost as if he were bewitched by it. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't look away. Sam took a few steps to the edge of the podiums, straining to get a better look through the throng of Autobots surrounding their leader. Sam didn't even realize that he had lifted his arms, almost as if he wanted to take the small piece from Optimus. Both 'Bee and 'Cade noticed the boy's odd behavior but neither one of them could figure out what it was that the boy wanted.

The only other occupant who didn't seem all that enthralled by the small shards unveiling also saw the boy lean forward, reaching for the small cube. Jazz looked back and forth between the small human and the little piece of the All Spark before a smirk graced his features. Without notice, Jazz plucked the small shard of the Cube out of Optimus' hands, ignoring the small cry of surprise, and wandered back over to the podium. Prowl watched as his husband made his way back to the small human and became puzzled as he held the piece of the Cube out to the boy.

"Jazz… What are you doing?" Optimus began only to then gasp in surprise along with everyone else in the room. Sam was _glowing_! However he wasn't the only thing that was. The small shard in Jazz's hands also began pulsating with light, glowing brighter as Sam neared the piece.

"Sam?" Bumblebee asked apprehensively, soon echoed by Sam's parents and his friends but Sam didn't hear them. He didn't hear anything, nor did he really see anything. All his focus was on the small object in Jazz's hand. He didn't even notice the rather large size it was in comparison to his smaller human form as he reached for it. All he could focus on was the warmth that radiated from the small piece and all he wanted was to be engulfed in that warmth. Without thought, Sam reached forward and grabbed it.

* * *

"Back so soon?" Sam blinked in surprise as he suddenly found himself once again encased in darkness. He turned surprised to meet gold optics.

"Primus?" Sam gasped. "What-? How did I get back?" A few of the fireflies came over to investigate him but soon they floated behind him to check out the second intruder to their home.

"PAPA!" Jazz cried out teasingly as he waved his arms about madly.

Sam blinked in surprise, as there was a long, deep sigh behind him. "For the last time, Jazz- I am not your papa," Primus muttered in annoyance.

"But technically you're the one who created the All Spark that in turn made us," Jazz insisted. "Though, I suppose that would make you grandpa." There was a horrified gasp and Sam snickered.

"Can't you just call me Primus?" Primus asked pleadingly.

Jazz pretended to think about it for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah. Okay…" he snickered. "By the way, was this place always this dark?" he asked sourly as he actually reached up and lifted up his visor in order to focus better. He "blinked" down at the small fireflies surrounding him in confusion.

Sam gasped in surprise as he finally saw Jazz's optics for the first time and he took in their odd appearance. While the right one was perfectly normal, his left… "Jazz! Was your optic always that color?" Sam cried in surprise as he looked at one lone golden optic opposite to Jazz's normal soft blue.

Jazz looked down at the small human in surprise. "What? What are ya talking about man?"

There was the sound of a throat being cleared and both Sam and Jazz turned back to look at the two other gold optics in the room. "Er… I'm afraid that was my fault." Primus said a bit uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as Jazz stared at the other Cybertronion.

"What are you two talking about? What's wrong with 'em?" he demanded as he brought up his arm and finally looked at his reflection in his arm plating. "WHAT THE SLAGGIN MATRIX?" Jazz screamed as he stared at the yellow glow reflected at him. "What the slag happened to me?"

Primus sighed and both occupants turned back around again. "I'm afraid that there was no way that Jazz could leave this place unaffected. The new optic color is proof of his time here."

"A constant reminder, huh?" Jazz muttered as he continued looking at his reflection. He sighed. "Prowl ain't going to like this."

"At least it wasn't anything major," Sam tried to console the large mech.

There was a small chocking sound behind him before Primus spoke up. "Anyway, what are you two doing here?"

"What?" Sam looked up at the optics surprised. "I thought you brought us here."

"I must say that I am just as surprised by your arrival as you both are. What happened?" Primus asked him.

"Optimus had a small piece of the All Spark left," Jazz explained to him as he finally stopped examining his odd appearance.

"You're kidding," Primus replied after a beat of silence. "I didn't feel any residue from the Cube since that blasted final battle."

"Well the kid got a piece of it," Jazz continued and Sam couldn't help but snicker at the idea of anyone calling Optimus "kid".

"Then that is a good thing," Primus said as he turned back to Sam. "You can use the piece whenever you are in need of speaking to me."

"That's another thing!" Sam cried in surprise as he suddenly remembered. "What the heck was all that about a prophecy? Was it really me you were talking about? And what the heck am I suppose to be doing to help out? I need details!"

"Oh… er…"

"The boy has a point," Jazz murmured as his Optics narrowed on the two floating gold globes. "Just what is going on around here? My memory of my time here seems to consist of a lot of static…"

"Oh… um… er… well look at the time! You two had better head back!"

"What? WAIT! NO!" But Sam's cries came too late. There was a flash of light and they were gone.

* * *

The Autobots were all still straining to see through the blinding brightness that had suddenly engulfed the room and although they had an advantage over the humans, they still could hardly see anything. So when the light finally died, they all rushed to the podium, all dreading to see what had happened only to find Jazz and Sam, still standing there as if nothing had happened.

"What the slag?" Ironhide grouched as he wandered over and looked at the two. "What the matrix was that?"

"What was what?" Jazz asked him with a cheeky grin as he moved back over to Prowl who reached out and snagged the lieutenant's arm, dragging him to his side.

"You have got to stop that," Prowl growled. "I don't think my emotion circuit can take any more overload."

Jazz gave his husband a soft smile and leaned his head on his spouses shoulder. "Sorry, lover boy."

"Sam?" 'Bee stepped forward and scooped the boy off the podium and looked him over. He could hear Sam's parents, or whom he assumed to be Sam's parents, running around the whole of the cat walk so they could see Sam for themselves.

Sam, meanwhile, was just sitting there in the palm of 'Bee's hand, staring down at the shard of the All Spark in disbelief. "He didn't explain _anything_!" he finally burst out.

'Bee jerked back but Barricade leaned forward and looked at the boy, his red optics a lone port in the sea of blue and finally they gave Sam something to focus on. "Who didn't explain?" Barricade asked slowly.

Sam blinked in surprise. "Primus."

"Primus?" Ratchet repeated. "You saw him again."

"Yeah," Jazz confirmed with a small smirk from where he was still leaning on Prowl. "'Seems that we can use that small piece to contact him whenever we need to. Well that's what he said anyway."

"Any of us?" Perceptor immediately inquired as he stared down at the small shard in Sam's arms.

Jazz just shrugged as best he could. "Don't know."

"Interesting," the scientist continued to murmur as he stared down at the small piece.

"I'd say it's a whole lot more than just 'interesting'," Blaster muttered as he too stared at the small, carved piece.

"So we can call Primus anytime we want to?" A resounding "NO!" instantly quelled Sideswipe's enthusiasm and the red Lambo slouched. "Aw man." Sunny just shook his head.

Optimus spared the twins a quick look before refocusing his attention to Sam. "Sam," he began, gaining the boy's attention. "I suppose that in light of the circumstances, it would be best if you kept that."

Sam whirled around to stare at the large truck astounded. "What?" he cried out before he looked back down at the item he held in his arms.

Optimus just nodded. "Mmm. Considering that when Jazz took the piece from me," and here Optimus glared at the rather unrepentant mech, "-nothing happened until it was you that took hold of it."

"So you think that Sam is the only one who can use it?" Wheeljack asked him as he looked down at the small human.

"It certainly fits with what the prophecy said," Ratchet added.

Sam couldn't help but let out a small groan at that as he finally placed the piece over his lap. "But what am I suppose to do with it?" he asked them. Optimus just shrugged.

"You could always use it as a paperweight." Bumblebee elbowed Barricade in the side again at that remark. "What? He could."

"I think that for now we can set that question aside in lieu of other items of importance." All the mechs and Sam looked up at the catwalk where Judy was smiling down at them. The humans had all been so quiet that most of them had forgotten they were even there. "Such as dinner."

"Thank God! I'm starving!" Ron muttered as he turned and headed back towards the small stairs where Glen was already half way down, Steve and Epps right behind. Ron frowned and jogged a bit to catch up to them.

"Judy is correct," Optimus agreed with a nod. "We can discuss this tomorrow."

"Are you sure it's wise to have the boy take the piece though?" Hound asked softly. "I mean- he is staying with…"

"I believe that 'Bee will provide adequate protection," Optimus told the scout. Both 'Bee and 'Cade, who overheard, gave Optimus a long look and Barricade couldn't help but smirk.

"I'll be sure and stay on my best behavior," Barricade snickered. Hound glared.

'Bee just shook his head and elbowed him once again. "Come on you," he sighed as he snagged Barricade's arm with his free hand and began dragging the 'Con out the door. "Hopefully some fresh fuel will help you with that personality disorder of yours."

Sam snickered as Barricade let out a dramatic gasp. "Do you really think that will do anything?" he asked in disbelief.

"Worth a shot," 'Bee replied. Barricade gasped again but anything he said afterwards was lost as the two mechs went out the door.

Jazz watched the two younger mechs depart and turned to look back at Optimus. "I missed a lot being dead, didn't I?" he asked him.

Optimus just groaned. "You have no idea."

Ratchet appeared at Optimus shoulder and gave it a small, comforting pat. "Are you sure it's okay to let Sam keep the shard?" he asked him.

Optimus shrugged again. "Well if Sam's the only one who can use it."

"But why?" Bluestreak asked, flabbergasted by the past few days events. "Why can an alien from another planet use our All Spark?"

The First Arrivals all shrugged at the smallest gunner's question. "Who knows," Ironhide muttered. "But he was the one who was holding it when it was destroyed."

"Only thing that makes sense to me," Ratchet added.

"Should I fortify their hanger then?" Red suddenly asked, turning to Optimus. "We very well can't let the last shard of the All Spark fall into enemy hands."

Everyone blinked at the small security chief in surprise as Optimus brought up a hand and smacked himself in the forehead. "I knew I was forgetting something."

The others all just stared at Optimus completely aghast.

* * *

"YOU MET PRIMUS?" Mikaela screeched as 'Bee set Sam down in front of the mess hall doors. Sam winced at the volume the question was thrown at him as he entered the building followed by his two friends.

"You really met a god?" Miles added as he stepped to Sam's other side. "What was he like?"

"Did he have an alt mode?" Mikaela demanded.

"Did he look like the others?" Miles added as they entered the cafeteria where the women were setting out plates and other assortments.

"What about height?" Mikaela asked doggedly, wanting to know the mechanics of the Cybertronions god.

"Was he all mysterious or scary at all?" Miles continued.

"What about color?" Mikaela grilled him.

"Is that tuna casserole?" Epps asked with a grin as he lifted the lid off the pot that Carol was carrying. "I love tuna casserole."

"Epps, is there anything you don't like?" Will asked him as he plopped down in the seats across from the three teenagers, two still firing rapid questions at the poor boy in the middle. "Shouldn't you two take a breath?" he asked them.

"Will's right dears," Judy said as she set a bowl of salad in front of Sam. "Let him gather his thoughts before he answers you."

Mikaela and Miles instantly went quiet at the reprimand before they were asking questions once again, thought at a more subdued pace. "Did you really meet him?" Mikaela repeated.

Sam nodded as he took some mashed potatoes. "Yeah. I did."

"What was he like?" Keller asked from at the other end of the table.

Sam blinked, not really sure how to answer that question. "He was nice," he finally admitted with a shrug. "Knew about Earth culture. Quoted a line from 'Mission: Impossible'."

"The movie or the old TV series?" Ron asked from where he was helping himself to a few steaks.

Judy elbowed her husband as she set a bowl down and finally sat down on Epps' left. "So what did you talk about?" she asked with a smile. "Was it exciting?"

Sam quickly swallowed before he answered. "Well, we didn't talk about much…" he admitted. "The first time we just spoke about how he doesn't like how the Cybertronions split up. Then he was telling me that it was up to me to help the Cybertronions with their future… whatever that means…"

Judy looked at Sam sharply before pushing her chair back. "Excuse me; I'll just go check on the rolls…" Ron gave his wife a small nod of acknowledgment as Judy quickly ducked out the door as Sam continued with his explanation on the Cybertronion afterlife.

* * *

Both Barricade and Bumblebee were confused at Judy's appearance in the doorway of the mess hall. They both knew that the humans had only just sat down to dinner so her visit was a bit of a surprise. 'Bee glanced at Barricade before he looked back down at the human woman who was giving both mechs a long, hard stare. "Um, was there something you needed?" 'Bee finally asked, apprehensively.

Judy turned her stare to the yellow camaro before she once again glanced up at Barricade. With a sigh, she finally turned and headed back into the building, muttering as she went. "Well, I suppose it could be worse…" they heard her muttered. Both mechs glanced at each other, completely baffled by the woman's strange words.

* * *

Sam barely noticed his mother's hurried departure as he continued with his explanations. "The thing that drove me the craziest was the complete darkness."

"Darkness?" Will asked as he passed the gravy boat down. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it was dark," Sam said point blank. "I couldn't see _anything_ except for the fireflies."

"Just how many firefies were there?" Keller asked curiously from the other end of the table.

Sam shrugged as he snatched a glass and began pouring himself some soda. "I don't know. Hundreds, maybe thousands I suppose."

Most of the humans froze at this and Maggie let out a low whistle as she turned back to Keller. "If those really were souls, or rather sparks…" she trailed off, letting the implications hang in the air.

"It is plausible," Will said as Judy slipped back into her seat. "It was a planet scale war."

"Yeah, but still…" Maggie shook her head, a thoughtful look on her face. "I agree with the other cop car… what was his name?"

"Prowl," Sam supplied for her.

"Right," Maggie nodded. "Why did he only send Jazz back with you?"

Sam shrugged. "Well they were rather large. It was hard enough to just carry Jazz."

"Mutant fireflies," Epps snickered. "Something out of an old B horror movie."

"Yeah, it was," Sam agreed with a frown as he dug into his salad.

"So how is it that only you could talk to him?" Keller asked.

Sam threw up his hands. "One of the many questions he wouldn't answer," he growled.

"But you can talk to him whenever you want right?" Maggie asked from the end of the table curiously.

Sam couldn't help but glance down at the piece of the All Spark he had lying on the floor next to his feet. "Apparently," Sam said cryptically as he eyed the piece. He sighed as he turned back to the other occupants at the table. "The All Spark was how the Cybertronions could talk to him in the first place… Since it was supposedly gone, Primus had to figure out another way to communicate with them and decided I was the next best thing."

Epps let out a small snort. "Seems that blasted Cube is the beginning and the end to all the Autobots problems, isn't it?"

"Oh you have no idea," Judy muttered as she eyed her son over her spoon of potatoes. Epps glanced at her but Judy quickly clammed up after that small statement.

"Anyway. I'm really happy that Jazz is back," Mikaela announced as she took another helping of beans. "We never really got to know him, did we?"

Sam shook his head as he poured a liberal amount of Ketchup on his meatloaf. "We still have to get to know the others too," he told her as he set the red bottle down. "What with it being so hectic and all after their arrival…"

"Yeah, and then Optimus dishing out all those assignments and what not…" Mikaela agreed. "We haven't really spoken to the others. Just Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet and 'Bee and 'Cade."

"And Red Alert," Sam added absently as he thought about it. "Well, I got to know him."

"Yeah, you still haven't introduced me to him," Mikaela frowned at him. "He's been here for what? Three? Four months?"

"Well you were kind of busy with 'Cade," Sam replied with a small shrug.

Mikaela paused, her fork halting in mid-air as she thought about it. "Oh yeah."

"I don't know about the rest of them, but that Bluestreak seemed awfully nice," Carol said, startling everyone with her abrupt entry into the conversation.

Judy smiled as well. "One would have to have the patience of a saint to submit himself to the horrors of the grocery parking lot."

"That's the truth," Sam let out a sly grin. "'Bee never liked the store parking lot."

"Hey Judy, those rolls done yet?" Ron suddenly asked, looking at his wife expectantly.

Judy just stared at her husband with a blank look on her face before it turned to one of horror and she jumped to her feet and dashed into the kitchen. Cursing at herself that she should have checked them on her way back as she opened the over to let the small cloud of smoke emerge and frowned at the small charred lumps of what were once rolls. "Slag."

-To be continued

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I know it's mostly spelled ARK with a "K" but I prefer the ARC spelling. Sorry if this bothers you! Also, I don't own the novel of the movie or anything like that so when I was coming up with this I firmly believed that they did not come in the ARC but in their own little pods like in the actual movie. Please remember that there is always a method to my madness! Keep reading! Please! Next up-chapter Fifty Seven: Long Over Due


	57. Long Overdue

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's note:*blushes madly* Hope this is worth the wait!

Fonts: A quick review- "**Cybertronion**" "::_Link speak_::"

WARNING: **LEMON**~! Okay people, I started this story out with an "M" rating for a reason! ... THIS IS THE REASON! No flames _please_! You've had enough time to accept that this is a SLASH story and that yes, I would undoubtedly have a chapter like this! _If _my story is deleted, I also post at adultfanfiction under the same name and on my Live journal as blkdragonqueen.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Seven: Long Overdue

No one stayed around very long after the humans had departed. Quickly said their goodnights they all began meandering back to their own hangers, some discussing the day's events while others left by themselves to think things over. Jazz smirked as Optimus wandered over to where he was standing. "You know, I will want a report on this," he told him.

Jazz gapped in stunned surprise. "Slag it, _why_?"

"Because this is one of, if not _the_ most, important occurrence in all of Cybertron's history. I think it should be documented," Optimus smiled.

"But I HATE paperwork!" Jazz wined sullenly. "Why can't you have Sam write it up?"

Optimus chuckled. "Oh don't misunderstand me. I'll probably ask Sam for his account later on but I would still like to hear your side of the story."

"What story?" Jazz insisted with a wave of his arms. "I was dead, the kid came and picked me up and now I'm back. The end."

Optimus sighed and shook his head, sending a quick look at Prowl who was still as unresponsive as ever. "Hopefully your report will be a bit longer than that."

Jazz instantly deflated as he sighed in defeat. "Yeah, yeah. All right already. I'll do it tomorrow."

Optimus smiled. "Good. I'll give you a blank data pad when I see you for your debriefing."

"Debriefing?" Jazz cried out indignantly when felt a hand take his arm.

"Jazz," Prowl said warningly.

Jazz stared at his husband for a moment before he let out another long sigh and nodded. "Yeah, okay. Tomorrow."

"Right," Optimus smiled. "Well, we do have one of the hangers still open for Prowl's use so I can only assume that you both will be using that one now," Optimus sent Prowl a long look. Prowl himself just shifted a bit and Jazz instantly categorized the move as one of embarrassment.

"I am sorry about that Prime-" Prowl began to apologize but Optimus held up a hand, halting the mech mid-sentence.

"It was completely understandable given the circumstances," Optimus assured him gently.

"I'm still sorry."

Optimus shook his head. "Anyway, we kept the second hanger down from this one reserved for you. It's the one on the _other_ side of mine."

Prowl nodded still a bit abashed at his earlier behavior and Jazz was watching the whole thing rather amused. "Prowl?" he asked, eyeing his mate with a small smirk. "What is he talking about?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Prowl said quickly as he began pulling Jazz's arm. "The second one down, right?"

Optimus just chuckled as he waved goodbye to them as they watched them leave, Jazz smirking back at him as he was tugged out the door. "Make it tomorrow afternoon!" Optimus called after him. Jazz's smirk got wider and Optimus could bet that if he could, Prowl would be blushing redder than a tomato. "Have fun…"

* * *

Jazz stretched as he followed Prowl into the hanger that Optimus had directed them too, absently kicking the door shut behind him. "Man, I can't tell you how glad I am to be back. Dieing was no trip, I can tell you that-urk!"

Jazz's sentence was quickly brought to a halt as Prowl suddenly whirled around and pulled the other mech towards him, engulfing the small Pontiac in a crushing hug. "**Damn it**…" the commander muttered as he clung to his husband. "**I've never been good at this emotional stuff**…"

Jazz relaxed some as he heard the small, broken whisper and he gave a tiny smile as he brought up his arms and returned the embrace. "**I know**," he murmured back. "**That's why you have me, so I can show you all the wonderful things you've been missing.**"

"**Damn it Jazz**," Prowl growled, refusing to look at his mate. "**I thought that it was the end**."

Jazz looked up and tried to see Prowl's expression, but the other mech had pressed his face against Jazz's shoulder, effectively hiding himself. With a soft sigh, Jazz slowly pulled back and gave his love a long look as he brought up his hands and placed them on either side of Prowl's face, forcing the other mech to look at him. "**I'm sorry baby**," he said softly. "**You know I never wanted to leave you behind**."

Prowl stared at him a long moment before he sighed, the tension just draining out of him, and he brought his hands up to cover the pair that cupped his face. "**I know that Jazz**…" he said slowly, squeezing the hands trapped within his own grip. "**I know that it was that stupid war and that you were only doing what you had to do**… **But I just**… **the thought of you gone**-"

"**But I'm here now**," Jazz interrupted softly. "**I'm here and we're together**."

Prowl gave a small smile as he looked down at his husband, finally releasing Jazz's hands and wrapping his arms around the smaller mech's waist again he gave it another squeeze. "**Yeah**… **yeah we are, aren't we**?"

Jazz continued to smile when he suddenly felt something hook around his ankle and he yelped in surprise as he suddenly felt himself falling backwards. He didn't hit the floor however as Prowl's arm, still around his waist, kept a firm grasp on him and kept him from landing flat on his aft. "**What are you up to**?" Jazz smirked as Prowl set him down onto the ground.

Prowl smirked, a rarity that only Jazz was ever really privileged to see, and gave Jazz a small tap on the forehead. "**What does it look like**?" he murmured as he knelt next to the lounging mech.

Jazz chuckled as he glanced around the building. "**What**? **No bunks**?" he chuckled.

"**Mmm**," Prowl nodded. "**Apparently Optimus wants the actual base **_**built**_** before outfitting it with actual furniture**."

"**Really**?" Jazz asked with a smirk, completely ignoring the small strokes that Prowl was running down his arm. "**Who does he have working on that**? **Red**?"

Prowl shook his head as his hand moved from Jazz's arm up to his shoulder before back down his chest. "**I think Wheeljack**."

"_**Wheeljack**_?" Jazz burst out laughing. "**Oh he's probably **_**not**_** happy. He hates to have his 'creativity' hampered. What did he have to say about that**?"

Prowl finally sighed as he sat back on his heels. "**I wouldn't know. I wasn't here at the time. Can we not talk about that now**?"

Jazz snickered as he wrapped his arms around Prowl's shoulders, pulling his husband down closer to him. "**Oh**?** Then what do you want to talk about**?" he asked innocently. "**Do you want to know my latest hit count**? **Perhaps I should tell you about the time we were fighting the seekers and I had this great new time bomb that I-**"

Prowl let out a small growl as he yanked Jazz up slightly and pulled him once more to his chest. A sudden jolt of electricity shot across their Link causing Jazz to momentarily see static dance across his vision screen. Jazz chuckled and let the whole thing drop as he stayed in his husband's arms, just _feeling_ their Link reconnect. Prowl was clinging to him tightly as they sat there for a long while, just reaffirming to themselves that the other was still there.

Jazz was just about to doze off in recharge when Prowl finally moved. The commander leaned back and stared at his mate's face, taking in the goofy grin that Jazz was supporting with a bit of amusement. "**Jazz**…" Prowl began. "**Could you lift your visor**?"

Jazz froze. There was no other word for it. One moment, he was feeling like what he supposed human Jell-o was like when he suddenly tensed up as tight as a spring. The smile quickly fell and Prowl looked at his husband bewildered. It was a common enough request for when they were alone together. Jazz never really liked removing his visor. He always said it was part of his "image" and only in certain circumstances would he remove it. It was almost like their own special treat for one another. Jazz got to see the rather emotional, sappy side of Prowl that no one else would even think the commander capable of, and Jazz always took off his visor for Prowl and Prowl alone.

Prowl waited, wondering what it was that he said to make Jazz anxious. '_**Perhaps he was damaged there while we were apart**_,' Prowl thought nervously. '_**Primus, what if he doesn't want to look at me**_?'

Jazz could see that Prowl was beginning to get overwrought over his prolonged silence and quickly wrapped his arms around his husband once again. "**Promise you won't freak**?" he pleaded.

"**Freak**?" Prowl repeated ht odd word surprised. "**Jazz, you're scaring me here**…"

"**Yeah, well that makes two of us**," Jazz sighed as he leaned back. He looked up at Prowl, searching his husband for what he wasn't sure, but he did see the pure worry on Prowl's face, only overcome by the love and support that he knew Prowl held for him. "**Just remember, I had nothing to do with this**."

"**Jazz**…" Prowl drawled, becoming even more distraught the longer Jazz stalled.

Jazz sighed as he lifted his arm and placed his hand on the switch that would retract the dark blue visor. "**Okay, just remember you said you wouldn't freak**."

"**I made no such promise**," Prowl returned as Jazz hit the button and the visor flew up.

Jazz didn't even have so much time as to adjust to the sudden change in lighting as Prowl suddenly grabbed his head in-between his hands and yanked him forward so they were nearly nose to nose as he took in the new optic. "**By Primus**," Prowl murmured as he stared at the gold colored optic.

"**Yeah, blame him**," Jazz snickered as he tried to gently pull himself out of Prowl's strong grasp.

Prowl wasn't about to let go though as he began tilting Jazz's head this way and that as he tried to get a better look. "**I've never seen anything like it**," he murmured as he studied the feature.

Jazz finally reached up and managed to pry Prowl's fingers off his face so he could take his head back. "**I don't think anyone has**," Jazz chuckled as he took in Prowl's still captivated stare. "**There have only been blue or red optic colors,**" he continued with a shrug. "**Not like the humans with all their different colors.**" Prowl nodded absently as he continued to stare at him and Jazz smirked at the rather blank stare his mate was giving him. "**Prowl**…" he snickered. "**Weren't we going to do something**?"

"**I think you should go tell Optimus**," Prowl suddenly said with a frown as he continued to just stare at his husband thoughtfully.

"**What**?" Jazz yelped before he let out a groan and allowed himself to fall backwards back to the floor. "**Prowl**…" he whined. "**I can tell 'im later**."

Prowl frowned at him. "**You need to report this. Also it might be a good idea to mention it to Ratchet. He should probably check it out to make sure everything is still working correctly- **_**JAZZ**_!"

Prowl let out a small shout as Jazz suddenly lunged forward and yanked Prowl back down on top of him, a sly grin gracing his features as he wrapped his legs around the other mechs waist. "**Do you mind**?" Jazz smirked at him. "**I've kinda been dead, so**…" Prowl stared at him blankly, clearly missing Jazz's meaning. Jazz sighed before he leaned up and grabbed the back of Prowl's head and yanked him down as he sent his feelings of love through their Link.

Prowl stared back down at Jazz before he was overwhelmed by the flood of emotion and his arms buckled, unable to continue supporting his weight. "**Jazz,**" Prowl hiss as he buried his face in the crock of Jazz's neck as the feeling quickly overwhelmed him. "**What do you think you're doing**?"

Jazz chuckled as Prowl landed on top of him, wrapping his arms around his husband. "**Tryin' to get you in the mood, what's it look like I'm doin'**?"

Prowl's voice rumbled low in his vocalizer as he suddenly flipped over onto his back, pulling Jazz on top of him so as to not crush the more fragile mech. "**Oh you don't have to try**," he chuckled.

Jazz smirked down at him, enjoying the new view. "**Really**? **Well that's good to know**."

"**Mmm, indeed**," Prowl smiled as he ran his hands down Jazz's sides. "**So what do you want to do now**? **We could go over our reports**."

Jazz gasped in mock indignation and Prowl chuckled as he leaned up and brought Jazz's head down, touching their foreheads together. Both mechs sighed as they sent small pulses of heat back and forth through the link, just being with each other. Jazz's small growling soon turned into a happy purr as he leaned down and began to cuddle. "**I think I'm gonna melt**," Jazz murmured dazedly.

Prowl chuckled as he placed a hand at the small of Jazz's back. "**Jazz**," he murmured in a hushed tone as he slowly began running his fingers along the plating seams, every once in a while pushing slightly against the tiny crevasse causing Jazz to tremble in response as he played with the few wires he could reach. "**You have to sit up a bit**."

Jazz actually giggled as he sat up and smirked down at his husband, straddling Prowl's thighs. "**Why**?" Jazz snickered as he reached forward and began drawing little squiggle's on Prowl's chest with his own finger, every once in a while running a hand over the headlights from the mechs other form. "**What do ya want me to do**?"

Prowl gave a sly smirk as he caught the wandering hand and leaned upward, whispering in a soft, hushed voice. "**Merge with me**."

"**HOO YA**!" Jazz cheered as he threw up his arms in victory before he flopped back on top of his husband.

"**Ooof**!"

Jazz chuckled as he slowly slid down Prowl's legs and leaned down nuzzled his husband's neck. "**Now that's music to my sensors**."

Prowl snickered. "**I thought it would be**…"

With a soft sigh, Jazz sat back up and stretched; a small smirk on his face. "**As much as I love ya babe, I ain't about to do this in the doorway.**"

Prowl stared at his lover in surprise before he turned his head slightly to see the door not ten feet behind him. "**Oh… oops.**"

Jazz just chuckled as he leaned back down and gave him a soft hug. "**I know hon, you just can't keep your hands off me**."

Prowl smirked as he gave Jazz a quick smack on the aft. "**You bet, now up you**." Jazz smiled as he slowly and with great precision finally slid off of Prowl and stood. He held out a hand for him and with a grin, Prowl reached up and took it, allowing his mate to pull him back to his feet. "**Have I told you lately I love you**?"

Jazz's grin just got wider. "**No, not recently**."

"**I love you**," Prowl told him, staring into Jazz's dual colored optics. "**I don't think I'll ever stop**."

"**Aw, you say the sweetest things**," Jazz teased as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Prowl once again. "**I love you too**…" he whispered nuzzling his face in the crock of Prowl's neck. "**I love you with every pulse of my spark**."

"**Damn it Jazz**…" Prowl growled low in his throat as he suddenly whirled Jazz around and began to maneuvering him towards one of the boxcars on the far side of the building and started easing the Pontiac down on the floor behind it, ensuring that there was no possible way for them to be seen from the door, just in case anyone decided to check in on them.

Jazz chuckled as he was gently laid back down on the ground. "**Such a romantic**," he chuckled.

Prowl just smiled as he placed himself over his husband, ensuring to brace himself with one arm so as not to crush his husband. "**Let me in**," he whispered.

Jazz couldn't stop himself from shuddering as he started to undo the latches that held his chest plate closed. He was completely aware of Prowl's unwavering stare as each buckle popped one by one and the nearly invisible seam in his chest began to widen. He went slowly, knowing that he was more than likely driving Prowl absolutely insane with the wait and that's how Jazz liked it. The longer he was forced to wait, the more passionate he was when they finally got down to it.

Prowl watched as Jazz's core was slowly, inch by agonizing inch opened to him and he nearly collapsed at the flood of love and longing that filled him till he almost burst. It had been so long, _so long_. With each tantalizing inch that was reviled to him, Prowl's emotions zipped faster and faster though the Link until it became a steady hum and Jazz nearly stopped what he was doing so overwhelmed by the others feelings for him. With a soft sigh, Jazz finally had his chest plating fully opened and his glowing spark was exposed for Prowl to gaze upon at his leisure.

Jazz smiled up at his husband, the very core of his being bared open for the other mech to see. "**Well**?"he whispered. "**What are you waiting for**?"

Prowl jerked in surprised as he realized that he still had to yet open his own spark chamber and now all Jazz was doing was waiting on him. With a small smile, he leaned down and ghost his hand over the very edge of Jazz's spark; a few of the bolts of light instantly leaping out and began running up and down his palm. Jazz yelped and arched upward at the sudden hum that ran thought out his nerve wiring, dispersing to every corner of his being before all rushing back to the center of his core, and all at just at the smallest of touches.

Prowl chuckled as he sat back up again, watching as Jazz tried to come back to himself, the dual colored optics dimming and lightening alternately as he tried to calm himself. "**Tease**," the smaller mech finally managed to gasp out.

"**Try telling that to the others**," Prowl chuckled as he slowly began undoing his own latches. "**They'll never believe you**."

Jazz let out a small snort as he watched his husband open his own chest plating. "**Why would I want to tell them? I like having you all to myself**."

Prowl chuckled as he saw Jazz's optics zero in on his own, slowly opening plates and the dual colors stayed riveted on him, never once looking away as the plating slowly pealed back to show the sapphire jewel that pulsated beneath them. Jazz's mouth parted slightly, almost as if he was going to say something more but for some reason he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was. Prowl snickered. "**Speechless I see**…** I'm amazed**."

Jazz's stare never shifted as he twitched under Prowl's palm. "**Huh**?"

Prowl just smiled before he leaned down and placed his hand in the small of Jazz's back, pulling the other mech closer to himself. The time for talking was over, as his plating finally finished opening and his own spark instantly reached out for the one below him, the small tendrils of electricity already flaring and mingling in the space between them, straining to get closer. Both of them instantly groaned at the sharp jolts of electricity that flew down their central wiring already with just that smallest amount of contact. "**Are you ready**?" Prowl panted softly as he waited for Jazz's optics to brighten again.

Jazz finally managed to come back to himself and he looked up at his husband a bit surprised. It had never been like this before, and they hadn't even really gotten started yet! Every nerve wire was already tingling with feeling, each one humming with life. He wondered if it had to do anything with the fact that they had been separated for so long or if there was a deeper explanation such as him actually dieing at one point. Then Prowl leaned down and all possibility of thought flew right out of Jazz's processors.

Jazz let out a sharp cry as he could feel the edge of their sparks beginning to connect and the room soon flared with light as small trundles of electricity jumped in between the two mechs, dancing along their bodies as it flooded out from their spark chambers. Only the outer hazy level of their sparks had merged together and Jazz already thought that he was going to fry from the strain. He cried out and threw his arms around Prowl's neck, small whimpers escaping him every now and again as the power surged throughout his spark.

Prowl growled as he held himself up, not wanting to rush his smaller mate, but the strain was almost unbearable. He wanted nothing more than to lean down and bring the very centers of their sparks together, allowing them to almost become one person in two forms. He could already feel the raw energy flow throughout nearly every corner of his body, seeming to head straight into his central processor, threatening to overwhelm the small unit. Prowl himself already flooded by the overwhelming feelings of love for him that Jazz held and his arm nearly buckled right then and there at the sensation.

Jazz purred as his optics suddenly brightened and zeroed in on Prowl's own dazed ones. "**More**," he whispered.

"**Jazz**," Prowl grit out harshly. "**I don't want to rush this**."

"**I don't care, I want you**!" Jazz nearly sobbed as he began trying to tug the other mech down.

"**Jazz**…" Prowl whispered. With a sigh, he nodded and with his free arm, grabbed one of Jazz's legs and bought it up. "**Hold on to me**," he said.

Jazz nodded and tightened his grip, wrapping his legs around the commander's waist, clinging to him while trying to get Prowl to fill in the small gap that seemed like a slagging canyon between them. "::**_Prowl_**::" Jazz whimpered through their Link. "::_**Prowl, Prowl, Prowl, Prowl**_…::"

Prowl gently stroked the others face and gave him a small smile as he finally leaned down and began to bring their sparks completely together. Jazz yelped as the very nerve center of their sparks finally touched and then both mechs cried out as a blinding whiteness overtook their optics and their central components were suddenly running at an intense speed. Their core temperature jumped nearly thirty degrees higher as each one suddenly could feel everything that their mate was feeling at that moment and the feed loop nearly threatened to fry both of them completely out.

Prowl's vision went dark and all he could concentrate on was the pure uninhibited emotion of raw love that Jazz felt for him and for him alone. He could feel the edges of their spark cores gently brush against one another as he pulled back slightly and Jazz whimpered at the smallest of loss. Prowl could instantly feel the want, the _need_ for him to merge them again completely. He sank down again and their cores flared as they mixed and mingled once again.

Jazz let out a small trill of happiness and automatically yanked the other mech completely on top of him and buried his face in the crook of Prowl's neck as he was overwhelmed with the love, the want, the need, and the _longing_. Oh how Prowl had longed for him in those eons they were separated across space. Prowl wanted him, _wanted_ him! Of all mechs! Jazz could never be happier! That this strong, assertive, wonderful commander belonged to him, the loudmouth, hyperactive saboteur, was unbelievable. They were complete opposites and yet here, in their very cores, they were the same.

It was two sparks meeting as one, blending and merging until it was a steady thrum of light. Their sparks pulsated as they reestablished themselves with one another; completely uncaring that it was causing their emotions units to go almost completely haywire. The light suddenly flared, tendrils of electricity shooting up and away from the two withering forms behind the boxcar, almost lighting up the entire building with a soft blue ray of light before it suddenly dimmed to a slowly pulsating glow, their sparks now completely synchronized once again.

Jazz and Prowl stiffened for a long moment before they flopped back to the ground, Prowl managing to keep himself coherent enough to brace himself once again so as he wouldn't crush his delicate husband. Wanting to hold out for a few more beats of their sparks as one, Prowl finally sighed and gently began pulling himself upward, slowly extracting the core of his own spark from that of its mate.

Prowl froze as the arms around his neck suddenly tightened and he glanced down at Jazz, startled. There were _two_ golden optics staring up at him while Jazz hummed contently and smiled. Prowl almost thought that he imagined it as one of them once again faded back to the normal sapphire blue that he fell in love with and Jazz's optics were once again back to the two colors that Jazz had shown him earlier. "**Primus,**" Prowl whispered dazedly. Jazz tilted his head and Prowl could feel the small inquisitive ping across their link. Prowl shook his head and looked back at his husband. "**Jazz**…** we have to disconnect**."

"**Don't wanna**," Jazz murmured tiredly and tried to pull Prowl back down so their cores could touch once more instead of just the outer layer.

"**Jazz,**" Prowl murmured and Jazz sighed defeated as he nodded and slackened his grip. Prowl slowly began easing up once again and Jazz whimpered as the two sparks were separated and once more in their own personal chambers. Each could feel his own spark instantly calling out again for the others but Prowl knew that one more round like that and their microprocessors really would fry. Jazz just sighed as his mate pulled away and slowly began to close his chest plate, hiding his fragile core from the outside world once again as Prowl did the same.

With a final sigh, Prowl flopped down on the floor next to his exhausted mate, thoroughly drained himself. Jazz instantly rolled over and cuddled next to Prowl's side, grabbing his closest arm and wrapping it around his own shoulder. They were quiet for a long time, just the sound of their own harsh breathing that was beginning to slow as they relaxed next to one another. "**Wow**…"

Prowl chuckled at Jazz's dazed exclamation and gathered him closer to his side. "**Took the words right out of my processor.**"

Jazz smiled as he rolled over and almost completely flopped down on his husband's form. "**Did I see red flashing around there for a while there**?" he asked softly.

Prowl shifted slightly and Jazz was vaguely aware of the movement beneath him. "**Er**, **yeah. I think lights from my alt mode may have lit up for a while there.**"

Jazz suddenly began snickering uncontrollably and Prowl glanced down confused as Jazz just cuddled up even closer to him if possible. "**My dirty, dirty cop**," he chuckled.

Prowl glanced at his laughing husband a bit confused as how that was funny but Jazz just sniggered and refused to elaborate. Prowl decided it probably wasn't important and gathering his husband closer to him. The two slowly allowed their CPU's to slip into sleep mode and they fell into a much needed recharge, never once letting the other one go even in their sleep, clinging to one another both never wanting to let the other go ever again.

* * *

Author's note: *A beet red dragon appears on screen* I can not _believe _I wrote this! Join us tommorow (if my story isn't deleted by then) for chapter Fifty Eight: Whee! (No I'm not kidding, that really is the title- Prepare for stupidity!)


	58. WHEE!

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's note:FLUFF! STUPIDITY! D-CON'S! OH THE MADNESS!

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Eight: WHEE!

Misfire was not a happy mech. Okay, so yeah he made mistakes every once in a while, but who didn't? And so what if he never _technically_ graduated from the Decepticon training school? It wasn't _his_ fault that the Autobots blew the place up, never mind that it was during his four thousand, six hundred and twenty seventh attempt at finally passing. Why was it that no one took him seriously?

He sighed as he looked down at the road called a "highway" with a bit of disdain. Here he was; one of the best warriors in the Decepticon army, in his logic circuits anyways, and he was wasting away on watch duty. How was that fair? Megatron himself had granted Misfire an exemption from the school training after he saw Misfire in action and immediately put Misfire on the front lines. The _front lines_! That had to mean something, didn't it?

However, it seemed as if Starscream was as of yet unable to see the possible potential that Misfire brought to the table; which was extremely saddening considering that Misfire saw Starscream as the perfect Decepticon warrior and emulated to be just like him. He tried thousands of times to try and impress the commander but each and every time, he seemed to fall sadly short of meeting the goal. He even made sure he got a flyer mode on this planet so as he could be more mobile like the new Decepticon leader. Starscream however, did not seem that all impressed.

Misfire sighed again as he sat there high in a rather large redwood tree and watched the human's traffic roll by, passing the large national park unseeingly. '_Boring__**,**_' he thought sourly as he shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position. At least those creatures called "birds" were no longer trying to make a nest in him. Misfire was almost tempted to break cover to shot the foul little things but unlike some of the other Decepticons he could mention, _he_ took his job very seriously.

He knew that this job was an important one. They couldn't let the disgusting little humans find their base, though… technically it was still just a little dug out shelter. On the plus side, Scavenger had made it a bit bigger after the whole rain fiasco; which was a good thing because that tended to happen a lot on this small, strange little planet. Everyone was terrified of rusting but what else could they do? They couldn't stop the rain… or could they? Misfire pondered this for a little while as he shifted once again, trying to ease some of the tension in his back wiring when he heard something. Or thought he heard something.

Sitting straight up, Misfire instantly pulled out his gun and looked around, trying to find the source of the strange creaking sound when it happened again. With a frown, Misfire tried to hone in on the source of the sound, which sounded pretty close; really close as he heard it again for a third time.

"Where is that coming fro-AHH!"

Misfire instantly tried to grab hold of something, _anything_ that could possibly stop his falling as the large branch he had been perched in suddenly gave way and gravity kicked in. Landing on the ground with a large thud, Misfire groaned as he rolled over and lay on his back, staring the sky above him unseeingly. "Primus, that hurt," he muttered as he finally managed to sit up somewhat and glanced around to see if he'd been spotted. The human cars happily whizzed by him and he let out a sigh of relief. "Man, I hate this…" he grumbled as he finally clambered to his feet, ensuring that none of the sun's rays reflected of his shinny plating.

With a sigh, Misfire decided that perhaps it would be a good time to change his position and watch the road from the southern side of the street. He'd have to wait until the end of what was called the "lunch hour" first and with a shrug, he sat back down on the ground to wait for the traffic to pass. At least he didn't have much longer on his shift. Sunset wasn't that far away by Cybertronion standards so he could try and pass time by imagining he was blowing up all the blue cars that passed. Then red. Then green. Black seemed to be the favored color however by the humans and Misfire groaned as he realized where his thoughts were taking him.

"I am going insane…" he muttered as he finally looked away from the road and tried to focus on something else. "I miss Aimless," he muttered as he wondered how his old partner was doing on the Energon search team. "Hell, I miss Triggerhappy and his insane cackling…" he said after awhile as he pictured the other gunner running around during battle, giggling madly as he fired. Misfire shook his head to try and dislodge the image on his internal screen. "Now there is one crazy mech…" he muttered as he absently kicked an inquisitive deer aside. "How he ended up with Aimless I'll never know…"

Misfire absently watched the deer's flight through the air as the it was propelled out from the brush where he was hiding before he suddenly cringed as it landed smack dab on one of the traveling cars. Well, the only thing that could have possibly happened next could only be described as pandemonium as that car instantly squealed on its breaks, which in turn startled the driver behind him as he proceeded to crash into that car when the driver behind _him_ tried to swerve and ended up against the guard rail while the first car was then pushed out into oncoming traffic that just happened to be a semi truck…

Misfire winced as he watched the smatterings of explosions and fireballs that lit up the surrounding area as cars were crunched, smashed, detonated and so on and so forth. When the sound finally died, Misfire was surprised to see about thirty or so of the different Earth vehicles all in a gigantic pile right in front of his hiding spot. He was amused to see that the deer, now out of its dazed state from where it had been subsequently thrown out of the way, take off through the forest on the other side of the four-lane roadway.

"Oops," he muttered as he watched the cars come to fiery halt.

It was a bit of a din as people from cars that had managed to avoid the rather large… _accident_ began climbing out of their own cars and were all panicking at the sight of the wreckage. Screams and yelling was only slightly drowned out by the roar of the fire burning. It seemed that the semi had been transporting fuel.

'_Fuel_…' Misfire eyed the rather large bonfire critically. '_Perhaps that's been my problem._' Wondering if perhaps he had stumbled onto something finally, Misfire completely ignored the sudden sound of sirens in the distance. Perhaps that's why his performance was never up to Starscream's standards, he was using the wrong fuel!

With a quick glance to ensure that all the humans were otherwise occupied, Misfire quickly brought up the web and input the term "fuel" into the search engine. Jerking upright at the sudden influx of sound bites from a band by the same name, he winced and quickly backpedaled out of the site he had found at the top of the list. Browsing a few sights and not seeing anything that looked even remotely helpful, he bypassed the sites with the term "corn" in them and narrowed his search a bit for something a little more worthwhile. It was when he hit the home page for something called "NASA" that he finally hit the proverbial jackpot.

"Now this is more like it…" he murmured as he went thought the site, reading the different chemical formulas. "And it's only about eight clicks away…"

With a sly grin, Misfire turned and moved deeper into the dense forest to try and find a good spot to transform and take off, leaving all the commotion and chaos that he had created behind him wondering exactly how this "rocket fuel" would taste.

* * *

Starscream scowled as he looked about at the assorted group of Decepticons just lounging around. Some of the Constructicon's were over at the side pouring some sort of foundation, thank the stars. It seemed as if it had taken them _forever_ to finally get some sort of working mixture for their base. Runabout, it seemed, had started a round of one of the few Cybertronion gambling games off to the right. Thundercracker was watching on in amusement as it seemed Skywarp was winning, if the pile of oil drums in front of him was anything to go by.

Over to the left was Hook, chatting with the second half of the runners about _something _or other and that was it. Save for Soundwave who practically went MIA right after he landed with his little rag tag team and Swindle who just never showed up, everyone was accounted for. So why did Starscream suddenly have this dark feeling of dread in the pit of his tank?

With a scowl, he looked over the group again counting heads when Hook finally noticed his "leader's" dark frown and wandered over as Runamuck headed towards the small impromptu game. "Dare I ask what is wrong?" Hook asked archly as he looked over in the direction that Starscream was looking at, trying to figure out what in the world could possibly have the seeker so _fascinated_.

"Are we missing anybody?" Starscream suddenly asked, surprising Hook from his searching.

"What?" Hook looked back at Starscream suspiciously, wondering if some of his main wires had finally disconnected, before he too looked over the assembled Decepticons and did his own count. "Well, Soundwave we know hasn't been here in weeks so that leaves…"

"Oh _SLAG_!" Starscream suddenly yelped; gaining the attention of some of the others as he finally realized just who it was that was currently absent. "HAS ANYONE SEEN MISFIRE?" Consecutive shakes of the head did not calm Starscream one bit as he started running a perimeter scan for the missing mech's personal signal.

Hook watched the smaller jet amused. "Is this a bad thing?" he asked as he leaned back against one of the human's machines that had been left behind. "I thought you had him on patrol."

"I did," the other 'Con snarled as his scanner suddenly beeped. "Slag," he said again. "Nothing on the short range scanner…"

Hook tilted his head, curious. "So why is him missing such a problem?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Better to have him where I can see him then not knowing what possible mischief he could have gotten himself into," Starscream growled as he suddenly came to a station almost alive with sound. They listened to the human's panic over some accident or another on the highway before they switched the channel.

"Well, where do you suppose he could have gone off too?" Hook murmured when Starscream finally came across something.

"-_**Helloooooooooo**_!-" Misfires unmistakable voice came over the radio. "-_**Here squirrelly, squirrelly, squirrelly…I promise I won't hurt you…I just want to step on you…**_-"

"What the frag?" Hook muttered as he heard the slurred words. "What the matrix happened to him?"

"Is Misfire _drunk_?" Skywarp cried out as he wandered over to the two, having been notified by Misfire's rather loud communication.

"Sounds like it," Thundercracker added as he followed his husband over, tuning into the channel. "But I thought there was no Energon on this dirt ball…"

"There isn't," Starscream scowled as he tried to hone in on the runaway mechs coordinates. "FUCKING HELL!" Starscream suddenly shouted, using one of the few human curse slangs he had grown fond of. "He's headed for one of the main cities!"

"What?" Everyone yelped as they had _all_ wandered over to find out what was going on.

"Which one?" Thundercracker asked, pulling up a map of the area.

"Some city called 'Los Angeles'," Starscream scowled as he glared at the little blip labeled "idiot" fly across the screen as if he could somehow make it and the mech it represented spontaneously combust.

"So are you going to go after him?" Hook asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"We have no slagging choice," Starscream growled. "The last thing we need is those Autobot saps to find out that you've all arrived, let alone that we're mobilized."

"Are we mobilized?" Scrapper whispered loudly to Scavenger. "We don't even have a slagging base."

"SILENCE IN THE RANKS!" Starscream shouted. The smaller 'Con went quiet. "We have no choice. Thundercracker, Skywarp. You two are with me."

"Now where else would we be?" Thundercracker drawled. Skywarp snickered behind him.

"Shut it," Starscream scowled at him. Thundercracker just shrugged.

"Let's go round him up," Starscream sighed as he turned to Hook. "I trust you can handle things while I'm gone?"

Hook just nodded. "Indubitably," the 'Con smirked.

"Good." With a quick shift, the three seekers soon tore out of the small quarry and disappeared into the sky. Everyone waited until the three specks were most definitely out of sight before a large cheer went up.

"FREEDOM!" Long Haul cried.

"Thank Primus," Mixmaster agreed with a sigh. Everyone began chatting at once as the tension in the small quarry was suddenly lifted like a rising fog as they all began talking.

Hook frowned at the roar before he finally sighed and cupped his hands around his mouth. "All right you rust buckets, listen up!" he bellowed and everyone instantly went quiet as they turned to their boss. Hook scowled at them for a full minute before he broke out in a wide grin. "Thirty drums that Misfire blows our cover in the first hour!" Laughter followed this announcement and instant chatter began again as everyone began placing random bets on their companions.

"Fifty says that it's nothing Misfire does but somehow Starscream screws it up!" Scrapper called out.

"My money is on Skywarp," Runabout said as he began counting the chips.

"A hundred that it's Thundercracker that gets their afts out of the fire!" his teammate called out.

"You are so on!"

* * *

"**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!"

"MISFIRE, YOU IDIOT! GET BACK HERE! STUPID DRUNK!"

"-_I don't think he can hear you over the wind_,-" Thundercracker sent to Starscream as he watched Misfire accomplish a rather interesting barrel roll right over a rather large sky rise. It was interesting to see the humans all panicking in the streets. They looked like little drops of oil running around aimlessly as they collected into a huge group only to scatter again as Misfire suddenly skimmed over one of the main roadways.

"DAMN IT!" Starscream shouted again. "-_MISFIRE_!_ RETURN TO BASE _IMMEDIATELY!-"

Thundercracker and Skywarp watched amused as Misfire suddenly did a full on nosedive only to pull up at the last second and fly for a while upside down in between the buildings. "-_How do you suppose he's keeping himself from getting sick_?-" Skywarp asked curiously as the smaller jet began rolling again.

"-_How the fuck should I know_?-" Starscream sent back angrily.

They all watched a bit disgusted as a sudden stream of fluid left from the drunk mech and began raining down on the city and the humans below. "-_Sorry I asked…_-" Skywarp winced as he wondered if it was possible to fly with his intake valves closed.

"-_Skywarp, see if you can get ahead of him,_-" Starscream sent him.

"-_What_?-" the mech in question shouted back. "-_I'm not going to do that_! _He could run into me_!-"

"That's kind of the point…" Starscream muttered under his breath.

"-_Did you say something_?-"

"-_Just try and cut him off_!-" he shouted back at them. "-_We'll try and steer him back in the direction of that 'Yo Sem Ity' place where we're hiding._-"

"-_I thought it was one word. 'Yosemity'._-" Skywarp muttered absently.

"-_WHO CARES_?-" Starscream suddenly bellowed back at him. "-_Just cut him OFF_! _Preferably before he flies into a building and we have to shift to get him out._-"

"-_Can't we just leave him_?-" Skywarp whined. "-_He'll find his way home after he sobers a bit._-"

"-_As much as I hate to say, we can't take that chance,_-" Starscream muttered as he watched the mech begin loop-de-loops over a rather round building.

"-_Uh oh…_-" Thundercracker suddenly came over the line. "-_I'm picking up some activity with the humans. I think they're trying to mobilize their own flight units._-"

"-_Slag_-," Starscream growled. "-_The last thing that we _don't _need…_-"

"-_Hey Starscream_?_ Have you figure out where he's headed yet_?-" Skywarp suddenly asked as he looked at the current map as they flew about over the city.

"-_I don't know… but I can only hope it's someplace inconspicuous…_-"

"-_LOOK OUT_!-"

Everyone suddenly dodged as a rather large plane suddenly appeared right in front of them. Employing some rather easy maneuvers, all three of the seekers were able to bypass the plane filled with wide-eyed humans staring at them in surprise. Starscream just scowled. "-_Damn it Skywarp, you're supposed to be watching for things like that_!-" he shouted.

"-_I _DID!-" Skywarp shouted back. "-_I warned you, didn't I_?-"

"-_Um guys_?-" Thundercracker suddenly called out. "-_Is he headed for where I _think_ he's headed_?-"

"-_Oh slag_!-" Skywarp yelped as he saw what they were headed for and the chatter on the human's radio waves suddenly grew in volume.

Starscream scowled. "The slagging _airport_!"

* * *

"Bill? Bill? What is the situation out there?" The reported behind the desk was asking as he was looking at his own small television screen next to him that showed another reporter in front of what appeared to be an airport.

"Brian? Brian are you seeing this?"

"Yes we see it Bill," the female anchor announced as she too looked at the screen. "Can you describe what you're observing?"

"Oh it's just horrible Beverly. It's the worst thing I've ever seen!"

"What is going on there now?" Bill's voice said over the new picture of what looked to be the runways in a state of complete chaos. Suddenly a fast blur flew past and the camera jerked as it was quickly followed by three more and the cameraman turned to try and follow the things path.

"Is that a military jet?" Beverly asked as the picture focused in on the jet in front.

"Yes, Beverly. It seems that there's something going on with the lead jet, that one right there. You can see it now." The picture zoomed in on the one in front as Bill continued. "The jet has been circling the airport now for almost an hour, and has taken to randomly dive bombing the few planes that are on the taxi runways." The image changed to another one of the runways taken at a different angle, obviously having been filmed earlier. The image of the one jet almost freefalling towards some of the larger international planes, only to suddenly pull up at the last second, just skimming the top of the planes looped for a while before the picture went back to Bill. "As you can see, earlier there was mass hysteria as the jet was actually bouncing off of these planes and there had been some talk on whether or not to evacuate those planes by using the ramps."

"Now why haven't they done that Bill?" Beverly suddenly asked. "Have the officials said anything to you?"

"Well we did have a representative out here earlier and they expressed their concern on whether or not that would just cause more of a problem once they actually have people on the ground and vulnerable," Bill told her as the picture suddenly changed again showing a fleet of fire trucks and emergency vehicles all scrambling away from the pursuing jet that was giving chase, hovering just feet off the ground as it followed them. "All of the planes containing people have been sent to the hangers for safety."

"Has anyone been hurt Bill?" Brian suddenly spoke up

"Wha-?" Bill asked as one of the three sped over him. "No, no. It seems that so far it's only been limited to property damage."

"Well that's good," Brian suddenly was on camera again grinning as he turned back to camera in front of him, the live feed continuing in a corner of the screen. "We have since tried to get in touch with the local air force base and have yet to hear anything back from the military. No word yet on who it is that is actually flying the rouge jet or what even it was that set him off. It seems as if his three co-pilots have been trying to almost steer him away from the airport and are trying to coax him to leave."

The image switched back to the reporters in the studio. "Once again, if you're just joining us; there has been a rouge fighter jet that has been terrorizing the commuters in the Los Angeles airport known commonly as LAX," Beverly took up the dialogue. "We are urging all citizens that if you do have any flight plans for today that you please stay away from the airport and call their hotline for any update on-"

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! Did you see that?" Bills voice suddenly broke in as the picture once again focused on the reporter in the field. "Brian, Beverly, I don't know if you saw this, but it looks as if one of the jets just… well, disappeared into thin air."

"What?" Brian asked as they looked at the now two jets following the barrel rolling one. "But how is that possible?"

"Bill? Do you see where the third one went?"

"Does it _look_ like I know where the third one went Beverly?" Bill snapped. "It was there one second and suddenly it was just gone-_THERE IT IS_!" Bill suddenly cried out triumphantly as the third jet suddenly appeared in front of the crazy one, forcing the other jet away from what would have been a rather fiery crash into the control tower.

"Oh my god," Brian murmured as he watched the feed. "That was close."

"That was very close," Beverly agreed as they continued watching the screen. "How do you suppose they did that?"

"It's possible that that is the reason we've been getting no response from the military," Brian said thoughtfully.

"What? Test planes? Do you think that's what's going on? Test planes gone haywire?" Beverly turned back to her co-reporter with a frown. "Brian, I thought you were talking to the stations shrink about your conspiracy theories."

"She doesn't get it!" Brian cried out indignantly. "She had no idea; none of you have any idea about what's really going on out there!" Brian suddenly jumped to his feet and whirled around to face the camera. "I've been saying it since Mission City! The military is _up_ to something and I'm going to be the one to break the story! Just see if I don't!"

Brian's mike suddenly went quiet as two burly guys rushed the stage and grabbed the man as he tried to climb over the desk. The picture suddenly flipped back to Bill whom it seemed wasn't paying attention as the jet he had been tracking suddenly bypassed the runway and began… well, car hopping the different cars in the parking lot; bouncing off one then another.

"MY CAR!" Bill screamed horrified. "I just got that waxed!"

There was nothing left of the car however as there was the sudden sound of gunfire and Bill and his cameraman hit the dirt. All anyone could see for a long moment was the ground and a bit of the news vans tires before the cameraman finally climbed to his feet. "Hey Bill?" an unfamiliar voice called out.

"Yeah, Bob. I'm here," Bill called out as his feet and part of his coat could now be seen in the frame. The camera was suddenly lifted once again and now everyone could see the first four jets now being chased by five _new_ jets; or rather, chasing three that had been chasing the fourth one. The rouge one was _still_ flying around as if without a care in the world as he zigzagged away from the sudden missiles launched at him. The other three instantly scattered and began returning fire at the latest flyers.

"Bill?" Beverly's voice suddenly appeared again. "Are they firing at each other?"

"That seems to be the case here," Bill told her as they focused on the fight. "It's practically a war zone out here. Some of the planes on the ground are turning and are moving back towards the other end of the airport and away from the fire."

Suddenly one of the missiles connected with a random building and the structure exploded in fire and debris. "Holly fuck," Bob's voice was picked up by the microphone.

"Bob! Focus!" Bill's angry voice shouted and the camera was forcefully yanked away from the burning building and focused once again on the jets in the air.

It was just in time too as one of the first jets suddenly appeared over the out of control one and everyone could just barely make out the clamps latching on to the jet before _both_ poofed out of sight. Bob and Bill just continued to stare at the empty space for a long while before Bob yanked the camera around again and focused on the other two that seemed to be taking everyone's surprise as a chance to bugger out.

Everyone just stared at the now empty and calm sky for a long, long moment before Bill's voice once again came out of the speakers. "What the hell was that?"

The screen suddenly went dark as Optimus took the remote control from Wheeljack's limp hand and absently pressed the power button. All the Autobots and humans alike just _stared_ in shock at the blank screen of the now clearly functional master computer in somewhat awe and amazement. Wheeljack had insisted they all be there for the grand unveiling of the computer to see what it could do and boy, were they happy that Optimus had made it an order.

Optimus slowly turned and faced the only mech in the building that could possibly answer him. "Anyone you know?" he drawled.

Barricade just shrugged. "What can I say? Misfire's a lush." The Autobots just _stared_ at him in surprise as Barricade turned and began sauntering out of the hanger. "Oh and if they ever do manage to organize an attack, you are SO on your own…" And with that, the only Decepticon present shut the door behind him, leaving the Autobots to just stare after him in stupefied shock.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: And now that I've gotten that out of my system, please join us tomorrow for chapter Fifty Nine-_ Multiplying Meetings_


	59. Multiplying Meetings

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's note:Not much happening in this one. Just more "blah blah blah..."

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Nine: Multiplying Meetings

"Why is it that we always seem to be in meetings lately?"

Ratchet glanced over at Ironhide with a small smirk from where they were seated next to each other in the main hanger. "Well we have to keep everyone up to date, don't we?"

"Can't we just have a bulletin board?" Ironhide muttered ignoring the small glare that Prowl was sending his way. "A newsletter? E-mail maybe?"

Ratchet went to say something when he suddenly thought about it. "Could we do something like that?" he asked Wheeljack, startling the other mech when he turned to talk to him. "Now that we have a main computer set up, we could have a mailing list."

"What?" Wheeljack, who had been studiously ignoring them, asked surprised. "What are you two talking about?"

"E-mail," Ratchet said again with a small huff.

"You know," Ironhide added as he leaned forward to look around the medic. "Electronic mail? Instant messaging?"

Wheeljack stared blankly. "What?"

Ratchet frowned at his fiancé. "Haven't you been studying the human electronics?" he asked incredulously. "You know… e-mail."

"Oh yeah! E-mail!" The three older mechs startled as Sideswipe suddenly leaned forward and joined the conversation. "Sunny and I both got one when we signed up with that ordering site."

"Wasn't that optional?" Wheeljack asked surprised as he re-ran what he knew about the ordering page.

"Exactly how much did that cost us?" Prowl suddenly asked as he turned around to glare at the twins. "Because whatever it was, is coming right out of your allowance."

"We get an allowance?" Sunny suddenly cried as he finally perked up from where he had been lounging. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Ironhide let out a snort. "Because you two are already overdrawn, that's why." Sunny let out a small pout and Sides heaved a sigh as they both sat back in their seats. Ironhide shook his head as he turned back to look towards the front where Optimus was speaking to Keller. "Well at least I don't have to take the meeting notes this time," he grumbled.

Ratchet frowned at him but Jazz beat him to the punch as he leaned forward to speak around Prowl who was seated on Ironhide's left. "You were taking notes?" he asked incredulously. "How did that happen?" Ironhide shook his head and tried to inconspicuously point to Ratchet who was glaring at everyone. Jazz tilted his head and smirked as he leaned forward even more to speak to Ratchet. "Optimus couldn't read your writing, could he?"

"What's wrong with my writing?" Ratchet demanded loudly. "I have perfectly good hand writing." There was a choking sound somewhere behind them and Ratchet instantly whirled around to try and locate the culprit. Everyone was suddenly very interested in the ceiling and all of them were looking anywhere but where they were seated. Ratchet's optics darkened slightly. "Hmmm…"

"What are we all talking about?"

All of the Autobots turned surprised to see Barricade at the end of the "aisle" grinning madly. Prowl scowled but Jazz was already waving and shoving his mate further down so as to give the 'Con room to sit. "Hey 'Cader, where's ya keeper?"

Barricade frowned at the smaller mech, declining to sit much to Prowl's relief. "He's over there, talking to the humans about something or other…" The others glanced over to see that 'Bee had also arrived, Sam seated in the palm of his hand talking to Keller up on the catwalk. Barricade shrugged as he leaned back against one of the support beams. "No idea what they're yakking about."

The others said nothing as they had no idea either and Ratchet leaned forward to speak around Ironhide. "So how are you modifications?" he asked. "You know, I still need to schedule you for another check up to make sure everything's working correctly." Wheeljack whirled around at that but Ratchet had his gaze firmly attached to Barricade's cringing form.

Barricade scowled as he actually took a step back and away from the group. He glared at Ratchet. "No."

_ALL_ the mechs in the near vicinity went deathly silent. Blaster gawked from where he had been speaking to Red Alert about an alarm system as Red just shook his head and scooted back as far as he could go from the 'Con while the twins stared at him in a state of complete awe. Even Prowl cringed as he heard the mustang's curt response and glanced over at the medic apprehensively.

Ironhide however, took a different path as he chuckled. "Oh… you are in so much trouble now…" Barricade risked a glance at him and did not like the knowing smirk the weapons specialist wore.

Wheeljack shook his head and tried to avoid what he knew had to be his fiancé's dark, medic-of-doom look as Ratchet just glared at the 'Con. "_What_?" he ground out as he glowered at the other mech.

Barricade suddenly heard internal warning bells that shouted "DANGER! Proceed with caution!" at full blast. However, Barricade wouldn't be a 'Con if he didn't take risks. "Ratchet, as long as you never approach me again in a medical fashion, we'll get along _great_!"

Ratchet's glare got darker; something the twins were _very _familiar with as both of them quickly stood and beat a hasty retreat and some of the other mechs took the hint as they too scattered, Bluestreak clambering over Inferno's lap at one point since he couldn't get around him fast enough. Jazz and Ironhide seemed to be the only ones completely at ease at the current thundercloud hanging over Ratchet's head as they both chuckled. Jazz leaned forward and tilted his head at Ironhide and the gunner caught the look. There seemed to be a silent communication going on between them and Prowl was instantly aware that they seemed to be having a whole conversation over his head.

Ironhide finally nodded and taking a spare bolt from his supply, brought his arm back and managed to neatly pelt Optimus right in the back of the head. Blaster and Bluestreak nearly completely freaked, and both Wheeljack and Perceptor tried to calm them down while Jazz dealt with his stunned husband. Giving Prowl a bit of a shove Jazz waved over at Optimus who had turned around to glare at whoever dared throw things at him. Needless to say his gaze bypassed almost everyone else and landed squarely on Ironhide who was sitting back smugly.

The large mech finally seemed to notice his medic's dark look, and exactly whom it was aimed at, and quickly snagged the still snickering 'Bee's arm, dragging him, and subsequently Sam, over to the group. "Alright, what's going on here guys?" he asked as he chucked the bolt he had picked up back at a smirking Ironhide, though not as hard.

Prowl looked up at his commander almost completely at a loss as Jazz just chuckled and pointed to Barricade. "He started it!"

Barricade just glared back at the smaller mech as he crossed his arms, taking a rather defensive stance. "Did not!"

"He refused Ratchet's request for a secondary checkup," Prowl said hastily when it looked as if Jazz was about to continue the idiotic banter.

Optimus glanced over at Barricade and tilted his head. "Is this true?" Barricade just glowered and gave a small, sharp nod.

Ratchet was not happy. "Optimus, I want him in my med bay the second this meeting is over."

"It hasn't even begun yet," Ironhide muttered. Jazz leaned around Prowl to whack him in the arm.

"I'm completely fine," Barricade told Optimus as he gave his arms a bit of a wave as if to prove his point.

Optimus just shook his head as Ratchet glared at the 'Con. "It's the _internal_ connectors I'm worried about."

"Oh please," Barricade smirked. "If something snaps, you'll hear about it."

"Optimus!" Ratchet turned to the leader appalled but it was Bumblebee, who had so far remained quiet with Sam simply watching the goings on, that leaned over and whacked Barricade on the head.

"You're going!" _Both_ 'Bee and Sam snapped.

"What?" Barricade frowned at them but the combined glares from Sam and 'Bee was fiercer.

"Yes, I agree," Optimus nodded as he turned to Barricade. "You are to report to Ratchet as soon as the meeting is ended." Barricade scowled and opened his mouth to no doubt argue some more when 'Bee sighed and reached forward to snag the 'Con and began hauling him back to the other side of the room as the scattered Autobots started to slink back to their seats.

"Shall we get this meeting started?" Keller asked from the catwalk behind them. Optimus sighed and nodded as he turned to head back to the front of the room while 'Bee dragged Barricade to the far corner.

"Will you let go?" Barricade growled as he finally yanked his arm back from the 'Bot.

"What is _wrong_ with you, picking a fight with Ratchet?" 'Bee snarled back at him. "It's just a routine check up. What's the big deal?"

Barricade just glowered at the other mech as Sam finally leaned forward with a small frown. "Be glad that Mom is out with Mrs. Lancaster, because if she knew you were skimping out on a doctors appointment, super advance being or no, she would drag you to Ratchet herself."

"Not to mention Mikaela," 'Bee chuckled as he watched Barricade's face fall as he finally realized just how lucky he was that the human females weren't present. Sam and 'Bee laughed at the expression. "Are we going to be nicer to Ratchet from now on?"

'Cade's face went back to his normal smirk. "Not a chance," he announced as Optimus took the podium.

"All right everyone!" he called out as a few stragglers scrambled into their seats. "We have confirmation of Decepticon activity!"

"Decepticon stupidity's more like it," Bluestreak snickered with Blaster and the twins.

'Bee glanced over at Barricade a bit apprehensive but there was really no need to worry as Barricade was nodding in agreement. "If Misfire's here, that'll change the entire dynamics of the Decepticons," he called out, surprising almost all of the second and third arrivals.

Optimus glanced at the 'Con bemused. "And how's that?" he asked him. "Should we be worried about this Misfire?"

"I think Starscream has more to worry about than you do," Barricade snickered. "Think of Misfire as one of your own behind enemy lines causing mass chaos and hysteria. One, he can't hit the broad side of mountain if he was _standing_ on it; and two, he has to worst case of hero worship regarding Starscream that I've ever seen… If anything, Misfire'll only work to your advantage. He'll cause them more grief than us."

"How do you even know who it was?" Ironhide asked turning around. "They stayed in jet form the whole time."

"I've seen Misfire drunk before. Like I said, he's a lush." Barricade smirked as he leaned back. "I doubt that was anything planned. Knowing Starscream, it would be a hell of a lot more deceitful than doing a blitz attack."

Optimus nodded. "What we do know now, is that at least three other of his companions have arrived here on Earth."

"It's the seekers…" Barricade snickered and all the Autobots started to get cricks in their neck joints as they swiveled from Optimus in the front of the room to Barricade at the back of the room.

"What does that mean?" Optimus asked archly. "The seekers were are ones who have done the most damage to our forces to date."

Barricade shrugged. "Well, I'm just saying if it starts looking like it's going bad for them, Thundercracker will be sure to yank Skywarp out of the fray as quickly as possible. He's all for the fight, but not at the cost of his husband getting hurt."

Optimus stared at the 'Con surprised that he would be offering this much information. He wasn't quite sure how accurate the statement was but decided to take Barricade's words at face value. "Would it be possible to convince the seekers to come to our side?"

Every head whirled around to stare at Optimus in complete shock but the large Autobot ignored them for the moment, his gaze focused solely on the Decepticon in the back of the room. Barricade seemed to be thinking about it for a long while before he sighed. "Thundercracker does have some doubts about working for the Decepticons, one of the reason's I wanted to try and get in touch with them before they met up with Starscream."

"But would we be able to persuade him away from Starscream and his ilk?"

"Well it's like I said-" Barricade paused suddenly and stared at Optimus, "'ilk'?"

Optimus scowled. "Just answer the question," he snapped.

Barricade stared at the Autobot leader for long, long moment before he shook his head and continued on. "Anyway, like I said, it all depends on Skywarp. Now trying to deal with Skywarp is a bit trickery." Barricade actually paused and glanced over at Bluestreak for a moment before he spoke again. "He has a tendency to constantly use his warping abilities to not only attack your teams but also to drive the rest of us Decepticons insane. He's like the Lambo's all rolled into one, only with a dark brutal streak." Barricade shrugged. "Skywarp just likes things to go boom."

"And as long as this Skywarp is working with Starscream, Thundercracker will remain with him," Optimus restated.

"Like I said, it's pretty much a toss up. Not many of us have ever really liked Starscream. It may be that they leave Starscream's rule, but that doesn't mean that they'll join you guys."

Optimus sighed and nodded glumly. "Do you think anyone else has arrived?" he asked him. Barricade just shrugged. "Slag. Red! How are we from a security standpoint?"

"Honestly?" Red called out. "… We're so doomed."

Optimus looked at the security chief in surprise. "What do you mean?" he asked stunned. "I thought we were doing good."

Red Alert frowned at him. "The watch tower is just a drop in the oil tank," he explained sharply. "All the buildings need to be completely refitted if not just torn down completely. These hangers were built to withstand _human_ weaponry. Not our highly advanced pulse cannons and energy weapons. We are essentially sitting ducks! I don't think we could withstand a dead on attack."

"Well they still don't know where we are…" Wheeljack turned to send a pointed glare at Barricade. "Right?"

Barricade shrugged. "I only know where you are 'cause of him," and he jerked a thumb at 'Bee.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus barked.

"I didn't tell him anything!" 'Bee yelped back, offended.

Barricade shook his head. "The watch!" he said as if that would explain everything. Which it pretty much did as Sam ducked his head to try and hide the blush.

Optimus' dark look dropped instantly and he gave the boy a soft apologetic look. "As it is, it's better to be safe than sorry. Which means I'm really sorry Wheeljack, but I need you to now more then ever get those modifications done. Do you think you could have a design done by the end of the week?"

"What?" Wheeljack yelped surprised. "But Ratchet and I wanted to have our service later this we- OW! Hey! Ratchet! Wait a minute!"

Ratchet just glowered at him as he continued whapping Wheeljack on the arm, hissing at him repeatedly. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Unfortunately for the medic, the damage had already been done.

"REALLY?" Both of the Lambo's quickly pounced on poor EMT unit. "When?"

"What type of music?" Blaster got in. "Have you thought about that?"

"Are you going to do a night commitment?" Bluestreak asked.

"Oooo! Night party's are the best!" Sides grinned.

"What about fireworks?" Sunny added.

"Yeah! Fireworks!" Sides chirped.

"What's fireworks?" Bluestreak asked and Perceptor shrugged.

"Hey, do you think we could get away with having it at the coast?" Jazz aimed at Keller and the other humans. "A beach party would be fantastic!"

"THE BEACH!" The Lambo's screamed.

Ironhide chuckled. "I'll vote for that."

"What's a beach?" Blaster asked.

"Apparently it's a place where the land meets the ocean that consists of mainly sand," Perceptor explained to him.

"Why do we have to go to a beach? We already live in a desert. Don't we have enough sand?" Bluestreak asked.

"Man, that's not the point!" Jazz told him. "It's the _atmosphere_ that we want."

"Do we now?" Ratchet growled.

Wheeljack cringed under the dark look that Ratchet was aiming his way as the twins alternately pounded his and Wheeljack's shoulder in what could be interpreted as a way of congratulating them. Wheeljack knew that Ratchet had wanted to talk to Optimus alone about have a nice calm, _quiet_ ceremony… Oh he was in so much trouble…

Barricade watched the sudden chaos with a small amount of glee. Now… if only he could get past the bug… He glanced over at 'Bee who was trying to explain their version of weddings to Sam, the rangers and a few of the other humans on the catwalk. '_Good. They're distracted_…' He slowly began backing towards the door.

"Hey, where are you off to Barricade?"

Barricade instantly winced at Epps' innocent question as both Sam and 'Bee whirled around to stare at him in amazement. He stared at them for a moment weighting his options. He personally liked option A. With a quick wave, he ducked out the door and began making a rather hasty, yet still dignified retreat from the main hanger. He was kind of expecting both 'Bee and Sam to follow him, it was the other humans that surprised him as the rangers quickly exited the building followed by Keller and his two shadows. "Go away!"

"Damn it Barricade, what do you think you're doing?" 'Bee snapped at him as he reached out and snagged the 'Con's arm, halting his escape.

"Well since it seems that Ratchet is currently occupied, I saw no reason for me to stay."

"What?" Sam cried out. "But Barricade! If Ratchet thinks you need a check up, then you should go!"

"No!"

"BARRICADE!"

Barricade winced at the high-pitched tone that was suddenly shouted at him and he turned surprised to see Carol, Judy and worst of all Mikaela all staring at him or rather in the case of the later two, glaring at him. Hound was looking on a bit bemused as he had been the one to drive the ladies to the store and thus had only just arrived. The older scout made his way over to Bumblebee. "What I miss?"

"A lot. I'll tell you later," 'Bee mumbled as he watched the smallest female human make a straight line for the cowering Decepticon.

"What's this about you skimping out on a medical check up?" Mikaela screeched at him.

"I'm not skimping!" Barricade yelled back. "I simply don't need one! I'm _fine_!" he stressed.

"And how do you know that?" Judy called out.

"She's got you there, man," Epps chuckled.

Barricade frowned at them. "Unlike the Autobots, all the Decepticons were required to learn the basics in field medicine. I know whether or not I'm in any immediate danger."

Mikaela still frowned at him. "But what about the long term? I doubt you're qualified to know that."

Barricade just shrugged. "Well when I meet up with my team, I'll have Groundhog do a once over."

Bumblebee frowned at him. "Why wait for your team to get here when we already have a fully qualified medic on staff?"

"And you told me that you weren't sure where your team was currently," Judy frowned at him.

Sam was nodding as well. "You told me it could be a few years before they find our solar system."

"WHAT?" Mikaela screeched. "Barricade, you should have Ratchet check you out!"

"NO!" Barricade yelped back.

Will frowned at him. "What's wrong with having Ratchet check you out?" he asked. "I mean I know that Ratchet isn't always the most er… sympathetic of medics-"

"Trust me, compared to the Decepticon medic, he's a kitten," Barricade groused sourly.

The humans all thought about this as Hound and 'Bee exchanged looks. "Then why not just let Ratchet take a look at you?" Hound surprised the 'Con by asking.

Barricade frowned. "Let's just say that I've had some bad experiences with medics…" he snarled. Everyone just sighed at the 'Cons stubbornness and finally let it drop. Ratchet would be after him soon enough anyway.

Keller shook his head before he looked up at Sam. "So should we give him his plate then?"

Sam shrugged. "Why not."

Barricade looked back and forth at the boy and defense secretary. "What plate?"

Keller smiled at him. "Well since two of the Autobots are currently… er, non mobile, we have some extra ones. So I had one of them reinstated for you."

Barricade looked down at the human sharply. "A diplomatic plate? No speed limits? No worries about other police cars questioning my presences?"

Keller chuckled. "Within reason."

"Well it's about time!" he grinned.

Bumblebee just groaned. "Great, like it wasn't hard enough keeping track of him when he was just roaming around the Witwicky house while over eighty percent damaged. Now you're basically giving him immunity to do whatever he wants fully functional?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam snickered at him. "It was your idea."

"WHAT?" Barricade yelped. 'Bee just shrugged at him as the 'Con groaned. "I hate my life…" he muttered.

Hound watched the two amused as he glanced over at the hanger that was still humming with activity. "So what else happened around here?" he asked them. "Besides learning about the 'Con's fear of doctors?"

"Hey," Barricade shouted offended. "If you had to undergo Hook's medical care, you'd be leery too!"

* * *

"**OUCH**!"

"Oops," Hook grinned as he wielded the Cybertronion sized tweezers. "You know, that wouldn't have happen if you stopped struggling."

Starscream glared at Misfire as he could feel the blunt object prod at his back for the human's bullets that were drilled into him once again. "You are so grounded," he growled. Misfire, who was suffering the effects of withdrawal similar to the human's own hangovers, just groaned and nodded in acceptance.

Skywarp was snickering, as he had been the only one of the flyers who had gotten away without any damage, and began prodding at Thundercracker's own injuries. "Oh my poor fly boy," he chuckled as he took his own pair of tweezers and helped his mate, though a lot more gently than Hook was with Starscream.

"WILL YOU WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Starscream yelped as the tweezers pulled some of his wiring.

Hook just chuckled and yanked out another bullet. "I've got about a third-"

"Left to do?" Starscream interrupted with a smile. "Thank Primus."

Hook just chuckled evilly. "No, done. There's still two thirds left."

Starscream groaned as he dropped his head into his hands. "Misfire, you're on KP duty till the end of the circuit…"

"What?" Misfire finally was able to compute what was being said. "But we don't have any KP duties at the moment."

"I'll think of something," Starscream said darkly as Hook fished out another bullet.

-To be Continued

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I had the funeral so it was only a matter of time before I wrote a wedding! ^_^ Join us tomorrow for chapter SIXTY of Cover Me: _Preparation Pandemonium_


	60. Preparation Pandemonium

Chapter Sixty: Preparation Pandemonium

Everyone at the base was ecstatic about the upcoming nuptials. After both Ratchet and Wheeljack confirmed that they were indeed thinking of having their ceremony sometime soon, it seemed that all of the others instantly wanted it to happen right then and there. Optimus managed to persuade them that it would at least take a day or two to set up and the others went instantly into planning. The preparations began almost immediately and everyone was working frantically. A few of the Autobots, not needing as much sleep as the humans, even worked overnight to make sure everything was ready.

Ratchet had to admit that he liked Jazz's idea about the beach and Keller was quick to clear one out for them for the next evening. The two women had instantly gone into working on the human side of the scale, getting cakes and pasties and other assortments. Ron and Steve had gone out with the rangers to get the grilling equipment after the ladies had kicked them out of the mess hall. The Autobots were also in a whirl as they ran about, building not only an altar but also their seats.

There had been a small problem when Wheeljack had freaked after both Jazz and Ironhide had arrived bright and early that morning and insisted on enforcing one of the human's traditions of not allowing him to see the "bride" until the ceremony. Wheeljack just about blew them up on purpose until Perceptor pointed out that if they were in the medical bay, not only would that make more work for Ratchet, but also possibly prolong the ceremony even longer. He didn't say anything about Wheeljack pummeling them for a while though… until Prowl walked in.

Prowl looked over the assembled group and just sighed as he reached forward and grabbed his own husband, yanking him away. He gave Wheeljack a small sympathetic look as he passed. Ironhide wasn't spared however as Wheeljack turned and began whacking him once again. Perceptor sighed and went to talk to Blaster about setting up the speakers.

The only ones not a part of the hubbub was 'Bee, 'Cade, Sam and his two friends as they hid in the back hanger. "I swear, if I have to clean one more potato, one more cob of corn, I'm going to go bonkers," Sam moaned as he flopped on his bed that now perched on a rather out of the way platform connected to the catwalk. Miles and Mikaela both groaned in agreement as they lounged around by Sam's desk.

'Bee chuckled as he watched the three teenagers loaf about after running back and forth doing errands for both the mothers. "How are the ladies doing?" he asked. "Have they let the men back into the kitchen yet?" Sam just groaned and rolled over, burring his head under his pillow.

"Well at least my Mom is finally managing to settle down," Miles said relieved. It had been a bit of a challenge for Carol. While Judy was completely at ease in the base, Carol had been apprehensive at first. Now however, she was slowly becoming use to life at the base and was excited by the idea of catering a wedding, even if the main portion of the wedding party couldn't eat the food they prepared. Mojo soon trumped up the stairs and jumped onto the bed, trying to reach Sam's face to lick him. Sam groaned and gently pushed the dog aside.

"At least you didn't have to help with buying the decorations," Mikaela huffed. "The streamers, the balloons, and the extra large ones at that!"

"What do you mean? What big balloons?" Miles asked as he glanced over at the girl.

"You know those balloons you see when those car lots have sales?" she arched an eyebrow. Both boys stared at her in disbelief. "And then there were the streamers! I swear, I think your mother bought out the whole store!" Mikaela groaned.

"She probably did," Sam reply was somewhat muffled by the pillow as he dropped back onto it face. "She had the Autobots' credit card."

"They have their own credit card?" Miles asked surprised.

"They have their own bank account," Mikaela told him.

"Hell, they practically have their own _bank_," Sam announced as he finally sat back up. "Back pay for all the technology they reversed from Megatron."

"Ah," Miles nodded. "Our tax dollars at work."

"Oh yeah, I didn't mention that to you," Sam snapped his fingers as he turned to Miles. "It's still not official, but once you join the Autobots consultant, we basically become like their citizens. So no taxes."

"WOO HOO!"

Sam and Mikaela chucked at Miles exuberant cheer. "Why are you this excited?" Sam asked. "You don't even pay taxes now."

"But still! I mean, no taxes!" Miles snickered. "Wait until I tell my Mom!"

Mikaela giggled as she leaned back and glanced over at the two Cybertronions who were also lounging about. "So why are you two hiding?" she called over.

Barricade looked up from where he was playing with his refitted game console and shrugged. "I highly doubt that they want me helping out with the wedding."

'Bee glanced at him. "Yeah, right. You're hiding from Ratchet."

Barricade frowned at him. "And why are you hiding in here with us?" he asked pointedly. "I would think you would be in the thick of things helping out."

"Well I have to make sure you don't mess anything up, now don't I?" he snickered.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Why don't you want to help?"

Bumblebee looked over at Sam. "Lets just say that between Jazz and Blaster getting the music; Hound, Inferno and Red helping with the building of the alter and such and then Wheeljack trying his hardest to throttle Ironhide for keeping him away from Ratchet, it's a slagging nut house."

The three humans and one 'Con all laughed at this. "I take it Wheeljack is not happy with the sudden adaptation to the human wedding?" Mikaela snickered.

"None what so ever," 'Bee sighed. "And I don't even want to think about what the twins are getting up to."

Suddenly the loud banging sound of the hanger doors being forced open caught their attention and everyone jumped in surprise as a mech suddenly appeared. Without a word, the mech instantly turned to slam the door shut behind him and grabbing the large beam he shoved it up against the edge of the door, effectively wedging it closed from the outside world. The mech then whirled around, breathing heavily as he clutched a large pile of white cloth to his chest and stared at the small group with huge, bright optics.

"HIDE ME!" Ratchet panted as he looked over at 'Bee and 'Cade.

The two younger mechs both stared in astonishment at the frazzled medic that they found in their doorway. They glanced at one another before 'Bee looked back at the medic. This was definitely a first for him. He'd never been placed into a situation where he was the one who had to calm down a hysterical mech. Usually, as the medic, that was Ratchet's job, and occasionally Optimus. Ratchet's sudden appearance was a bit of a curve ball thrown at him that was for sure. "Um… are you okay?" Bumblebee finally managed to ask as he stood and made his way to the shaking medic. "Why don't you come in and sit down?"

Ratchet nodded and allowed the younger mech to maneuver him away from the door and further into the building where Barricade had cleared off a boxcar so they could set the frazzled medic down. "They're driving me insane!" Ratchet cried out fretfully. "I can't go two steps without someone jumping on me about some detail or other!"

Sam and Mikaela glanced at one another worriedly as Miles watched the yellow hummer sadly. "My cousin got married last month," he surprised everyone by speaking to the medic. "She was stressed out too with all the preparations and what not. It's apparently normal-"

"It's not normal for us!" Ratchet responded, halting Miles before he could say anything more. "We just get together, say our pledges and move on! It's the party afterwards that requires preparations, never the ceremony itself. Not this-" and Ratchet shook the white cloth he still held in order to emphasize, "this wedding stuff!"

"What happened this time?" Bumblebee asked almost hesitantly as he looked at the cloth dubiously.

Ratchet let out a small, hysterical chuckle. "Well, the latest insanity is flowers," he said as he fiddled with the pile of what could now be determined as sheets in his lap. "Everyone wants to know what kind of flowers should be used. I don't know flowers!"

Ratchet jumped as a warmed oil drum was suddenly held out in front of him and he took it gratefully. He looked up to thank the thoughtful 'Botling when he was startled to find Barricade beside him. "This is just a suggestion, but why don't you speak to Ron? I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking over the floral arrangements." Ratchet stared at him in surprise at the suggestion for a moment before he glanced over at Sam who was nodding furiously.

"That's a great idea," Sam told him. "Just leave it to my dad. I'm sure he would know what's in season and so on."

Ratchet sipped on the oil slowly as he thought about it. "That's only part of it though," he sighed, finally calming down somewhat. "Everyone just keeps changing everything around and it's driving me insane. I'm beginning to wonder if we should have it at all…" he murmured sadly. "It's nothing like I had pictured."

"You don't suppose its cold feet do you?" Mikaela whispered to Sam who shrugged and looked back down at the medic.

"If you're this upset by it, why don't you just elope?" he asked. "I mean it's you ceremony. I doubt that anyone could blame you for that."

Ratchet thought about it for a while, still fiddling with the sheets. "I did think about it, but we've always wanted this to be with our friends."

"But since everyone's taken over the preparations, its nothing like you wanted," Mikaela said understandingly. "Why don't you say anything?"

Ratchet sighed as he finished off the oil. "But everyone's so excited…"

"So what? It's your wedding. It should be how you want it." Barricade said pointedly.

"But everyone worked so hard," Ratchet muttered as he looked down at the now empty drum.

"Does it really matter?" Bumblebee suddenly asked him softly. "It shouldn't matter when or where or even how it happens, just as long as it does."

Ratchet and Barricade stared at the camaro in complete shock at the quiet words for a long moment before Barricade suddenly bellowed out, "Damn it Autobit, stop surprising me like this!"

Bumblebee quirked his head confused at the 'Cons words but Ratchet was now actually smiling. "Yeah, I suppose that's true."

"'Bee's right," Miles told him. "Like I said, my cousin was really, really frazzled but despite the small kitchen fire, in the end, she was married to the love of her life."

'Cade glanced at the small human. "Kitchen fire?"

"I suppose you're right," Ratchet smiled. "I suppose I am making too much out of this aren't I?"

"Well you're entitled to a little anxiety. It's your wedding day!" Mikaela smiled. Ratchet nodded as 'Bee handed him another warm oil drum.

"Yeah, and it's nice that all your friends want to do this for you," Sam nodded as he gave Ratchet a large grin. "Besides, look at it this way; all you have to do now is sit back, relax, and let them take care of everything."

"Now that sound's like pure bliss," Ratchet smiled as he sipped his drink. "But I'm not so sure about leaving it all to them. Who knows what they'll come up with…"

"Relax," 'Bee smiled. "I'm sure that Optimus and even Prowl will keep everyone in line."

"One can only hope," Ratchet sighed.

"By the way, what's with the sheets?" Sam asked after a short pause. "I mean, how many do you have there?"

Ratchet looked down at the sheets with a dark, vicious scowl that even had Barricade impressed. "They're every white sheet I could find," Ratchet told him. "I had to hide them from the twins."

Sam raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at the sheets dubiously. "Why? What did they want to do with them?"

Mikaela groaned and roller her eyes at the boy's total obliviousness. "Don't tell me…they wanted to make something out of 'em."

"Yes!" Ratchet cried, some of the oil sloshing out of the drum as he waved his hand about. "Something called a 'dress'."

Both Sam and Miles gawked at this announcement while Barricade let out a small sharp bark of laughter. He quickly smothered it down before Ratchet could pound him. Bumblebee actually had absolutely no reaction whatsoever as he was just as clueless as Ratchet. "What's a 'dress'?" he asked turning around to look at Sam.

"Er…" Sam muttered, glancing over at Mikaela.

The girl sighed as she turned to the two Autobots looking on intently while Barricade was still sniggering in the background. "It's a type of clothes that are predominantly worn by women. There _are_ skirts for men called 'kilts', but the dress ensemble consist of both a top and bottom. The item itself is usually just for the ladies."

The Autobots stared at the small female for a long, long time before Bumblebee turned and whacked Barricade over the head. "Will you shut up?" he snarled at the still snickering mech.

Barricade cringed and moved back further away from the glaring 'Bot. "What? It's not my fault you didn't know what it was. Pardon me for finding it a bit humorous."

Ratchet glared at him. "Well since I'm here, why don't I give you that check up, hmm?"

Barricade stared at the medic in surprise as he instantly began backing up even further. "Er, thanks but no thanks. You seem rather busy today and all…"

"Nonsense," Ratchet smiled as he finally dropped the sheets on the boxcar and set his drink aside. "I have my trans-kit with me. It will only take a few circuits, so stop being such a sparkling."

"I can't help it!" Barricade growled. "How is it my fault that I have medical trauma in my past?"

Ratchet tilted his head. "You have got to explain this Hook character to me sometime. It sounds rather… interesting."

Barricade shuddered slightly. "I only went the once and that was enough for me. I think I left with more bruises then I went in with."

"Just the once?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"The once was enough!" Barricade grumbled. "After that, I demanded Shockwave assign a medic to my own team. A week later he introduced me to Groundhog."

"Groundhog?" Ratchet stood up a bit from where he was lining up his tools. "Rather tiny fellow, doesn't take crap from anyone?"

Barricade looked at Ratchet in surprise at the sudden question. "Yeah."

"I think I met him once," Ratchet mused.

"What? Really?" Sam asked surprised.

"Where?" 'Bee added just as amazed.

"At the master clinic in Tyger Pax," Ratchet said after a moments thought. "It was only the once and he was still an intern at the time. Don't think I really talked to him. We were just introduced briefly."

"Is that a fact?" Barricade mused as he slowly made his way towards the door. He seemed to hit the wall sooner than expected and turned, surprised to find out that he had actually run into Bumblebee who was glaring at him. Barricade twitched.

"Yeah, I remember him," Ratchet continued turning back to his tools. As a result, he totally missed the sight of Bumblebee pushing Barricade back into the hanger and maneuvering him back towards the center of the room. "I didn't know he completed his certificate."

"Well, I'm not so sure if he ever did or not," Barricade huffed as he sat back down, much to the amusement of the three teenagers who were watching the proceedings.

Ratchet looked as if he wanted to say more before he stopped before he got a grim look and nodded sadly. "Well, how about we check you out?" he said instead as he held up a scanner. "Shift into alt mode for a moment." Barricade just scowled and absolutely refused to move.

"Oh for the love of Primus, the sooner you do this, the sooner he'll be done," 'Bee chastised.

Barricade turned his glare towards the little yellow 'Bot before he growled and stood up. Wandering a bit away from them there was soon the familiar sound of gears crunching and a spotless, pristine saleen mustang was now in Barricade's place. "Happy?" Barricade groused.

Sam snickered at the churlish tone as he finally stood up from his bed and wandered down the catwalk slightly to get a better view. "So how is he?" He asked apprehensively as Mikaela appeared next to him.

"Are his main joists still working?" she immediately asked.

Ratchet glanced up at the two amused. "I haven't even turned the scanner on yet," he chuckled.

Sam looked instantly abashed but Mikaela said nothing as she moved further down the catwalk. "How about the joist components?" Ratchet shook his head and turned the now lit up screen towards Mikaela and soon the two were talking Cybertronion medical jargon.

Sam shook his head as the two babbled on and turned his gaze back to the now completely un-dented mustang. It was odd seeing him without the now familiar dents and scratches. Even his paint was somewhat restored. Sam had to admit that Ratchet did good work.

"Wow," Miles murmured as he soon wandered over and just stared at the mustang. Sam had to nod in agreement. He had gotten so used to Barricade's crushed form, it was almost easy to forget that he was an impressive machine all in his own right; almost as impressive as 'Bee himself. Sam glanced over at his friend and was surprised to see a rather thoughtful look on 'Bee's face.

Bumblebee looked down at the now complete Decepticon and for some inexplicable reason, suddenly felt a little depressed. It was strange. He should be ecstatic that Barricade was fixed. That meant that the 'Con would be leaving soon… that was a good thing… right?

"Hey! Watch the hands!" Barricade suddenly yelped as he felt Ratchet suddenly grab his tailpipe.

Ratchet just chuckled and made a few notes. "Okay, you can shift out of that mode-"

"Thank Primus!" Barricade was instantly back in his other form. "I've had enough of car mode for a slagging century."

"Well, Wheeljack did a good job helping with the new parts we needed. It looks like everything's holding together."

"So I'm cured?" Barricade asked archly.

Sam's breath suddenly caught in his throat as he looked back over at the medic. Cured? Did that mean that Barricade was going to leave? He kept his eyes riveted on Ratchet and never even noticed when Bumblebee aimed a similar panicked look at the medic as they waited for the verdict.

Ratchet glanced up at the Decepticon before he went back to his rapid scribbling. "Well, a few things could be watched over for a while, but I would say on the whole everything is doing fine."

"YES!" Barricade crowed pumping his fist in the air happily.

Sam could almost feel his lungs trying to cling to the remaining air in his lungs but for some reason, there didn't seem to be any there. Mikaela glanced over at Sam apprehensively as she saw his face suddenly go nearly white. Mikaela frowned. She knew that Sam felt strongly about all the Cybertronions getting along since he had basically destroyed their only hope to restore their own home planet, but this seemed something above and beyond a simple want of everyone just getting along.

'Bee didn't seem to noticed Sam's apparent internal torment as he was himself trying to understand why it was that he actually felt torn about the news. What business was it of his if Barricade took this opportunity to leave and never come back? Well it would be his business if Barricade came back leading the rest of the Decepticons, then it would be his business, most definitely.

Ratchet meanwhile watched the cheering 'Con in amusement for a moment before he frowned at him. "I wouldn't suggest any hard driving and most defiantly no crazy antics," he chastised. "Just take it easy for a while, you're not quite at a hundred percent yet."

Sam and 'Bee Both instantly tensed as they turned to Barricade to hear what he had to say about the diagnosis. "Thank Primus!" Barricade announced in relief. "Ratchet, no offense but if I never have to see you again I would be eternally grateful."

Ratchet shook his head amused as he finished up his few notes. "You're welcome, I think," he chuckled.

"So does this mean you're going to be leaving soon?" Miles asked innocently. Sam instantly tensed once again and Mikaela sent a dark glare over his head at the other boy. Miles caught the look and returned one of confusion.

Barricade glanced over at 'Bee and was surprised to see a blank face that could rival Soundwave gracing the 'Bots features. He looked over at Sam and sighed as he shook his head. "I still need to speak to Optimus… privately. Though," and he glanced back over at Ratchet. "I'm not sure that now would be such a good time with the upcoming ceremony."

Ratchet nodded understandingly as he began to pack up. "So you'll be staying for a while I take it?"

Barricade nodded. "For the time being."

Sam nearly felt his knees buckle as he slumped forward against the guardrail, unexplainably relived at hearing the 'Con affirmation that he was staying. He could feel Mikaela take his elbow and glanced back over at the girl surprised to see the happy, yet at the same time worried expression. "You're taking all this _way_ too personally," she whispered.

Sam frowned at her and shook his head. "I'm their delegate. I'm supposed to represent _all_ the Cybertronions."

She frowned at him. "Still…"

"I know," Sam finally sighed. "I can't make sense of it either."

Mikaela pursed her lips but didn't say anything more as she glanced over at Bumblebee to see how he was taking the news. The rather confused look on the Autobot's face was definitely not reassuring. Mikaela's frown deepened. She held mixed feelings about the 'Con's announcement. While she did like him as a person, or rather mech, he was still not an Autobot… and the last thing she wanted was to see her friends getting hurt by him if, or rather, when he finally did leave.

That had been the one thing about Sam that had driven her a little bit crazy; he tended to put his whole heart and soul into his decisions. If Barricade broke the trust that Sam had placed in him, and in turn help create for him with the Autobots such as Bumblebee… Mikaela just sighed, tired of trying to puzzle out what may happen sometime in the future.

"You know you never did tell us why Starscream attacked you to begin with. I mean, just what did you do to set him off?" Ratchet asked as he glanced at the mustang, bringing mostly everyone's attention back to the conversation.

Barricade and Bumblebee instantly shared a worried look that the humans completely missed, but the well-trained medical optic saw clear as day. Ratchet frowned at the two as Barricade turned back to the humans. "I think it would be best if I spoke to Optimus first," Barricade said at last.

Ratchet tilted his head but shrugged in acceptance. "Whatever you think is best."

Barricade nodded and 'Bee was quick to back him up. "Its best if he sits down with Optimus and figures out what the next step should be before we start telling the others."

"Yes, they tend to jump the gun, don't they?" Ratchet chuckled as he pushed the sheets aside and once again sat down on the boxcar and reclaimed his cooling drink.

Bumblebee stared at the reclining mech a bit surprised. "Um. So thanks for making a house call, I'm sure you have a ton of things to do today."

Ratchet glanced at the younger mech and shook his head. "I am not going back out there anytime soon," he growled. "Right before I came in here I saw Bluestreak and Inferno trying to rig something for the fireworks."

Barricade chuckled as he once again claimed his small game console and instantly began trying to immerse himself in its monotony. "Poor baby," he sniggered.

'Bee shook his head as he glanced at the 'Con. "I would be more worried if I were you," he said with a bit of a tease in his voice. "For all we know, they could be filling those with 'Con seeking missiles."

Barricade glanced up at him in surprise. "Why would they do that?" he asked archly. "Wouldn't that just damage the base?"

"Considering that you'll be on the beach with us, probably not," Ratchet smirked.

"I'm going?" Barricade cried out as he sat straight up in shock. "No offense, but why should I go?"

"Well, I doubt that anyone will want to stay behind as your guard for one," Ratchet chuckled.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm going," 'Bee frowned at him as the 'Con instantly turned to look at him.

"For another," Ratchet continued as he sipped his cooled oil, "we wouldn't want you running around here all by your lonesome. Who knows what mischief you could get into?" Barricade frowned at him but Ratchet just snickered some more as he polished off his drink.

The humans chuckled at this as Sam was beginning to feel a bit better. He looked over at Ratchet with a smile. "So you never told us if you were excited about the ceremony," he asked with a smile.

Ratchet shrugged. "I've been too anxious really to think about it," he said honestly. "I guess it just hasn't really sunk in yet."

"Hey I have a question," Miles spoke up as he looked at Ratchet. "Just how do you guys have kids anyway?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that myself," Mikaela added as she looked over at the medic. "We never really covered that in my lessons."

Ratchet glanced over at Bumblebee and Barricade was surprised at the rather horrified look the Autobot's were sharing. "You mean you haven't told him yet?"

Both Autobots glared at the Decepticon but now all three humans were completely aware of the sudden tenseness. "Guys…" Mikaela looked over at the two yellow mechs. "What's going on?"

Sam looked rather confused as he glanced over at 'Bee. "What is it?" he asked as he took in the worried look on the 'Bot's face. "Is it because of our planet or something?" he asked apprehensively. "Maybe something to do with our gravity?" Mikaela glanced over at Sam surprised by the questions but she could already feel the small lump of dread that suddenly settled in the pit of her stomach.

'Bee took a small step forward. "Sam…"

"What is it?" Sam demanded as he looked at each of the three mechs. "You guys do have kids, don't you? Sparklings…"

"Sam you have to understand," Ratchet began softly. "We're robotic organisms. We don't reproduce as your species would."

Sam turned his attention to the Autobot medic. "What are you trying to say?"

Ratchet and Bumblebee glanced at one another apprehensively before 'Bee suddenly took a deep breath and turned to his friend. "Sam… I don't think you completely understood when we told you that the All Spark was what brought life to Cybertron."

Sam stared at the mech blankly, trying to convince himself that he was misunderstanding 'Bee's words as Mikaela felt that lump almost turn into a mountain. "Oh no…" she murmured as she glanced over at Sam.

"So it was the All Spark that made you," he said slowly. "Not just kept the planet from dying but also kept you from dying off as well."

"Sam…" 'Bee began, taking a step forward.

"So you're saying that since I destroyed the All Spark, I basically condemned you to extinction."

"Sam… It was something we were willing to risk," Ratchet explained gently. "And that piece that Optimus retrieved is not large enough to do anything really."

"Ratchet, you're not helping," Barricade actually snapped at the medic.

'Bee didn't even look at the others in the hanger, his attention riveted to Sam's shaking form. "Sam… we know that you felt bad about it but it was something that you had to do. It was necessary to stop Megatron and- SAM!"

Mikaela and Miles both jumped to the side as Sam suddenly whirled and thundered down the stairs, headed for the smaller human door. He knew that the three Cybertronions would have to take a moment to unbar the larger door and that gave him a bit of a head start as he quickly darted around and sometimes under the few Autobots roaming the courtyard.

Optimus called out to him as he saw the boy speed by but Sam didn't hear him, didn't see him as he could already feel the tears begin to prickle behind his eyelids. He didn't stop, even when 'Bee himself called out to him. He just ran straight to the smaller human quarters and darted into the building, pushing past Will at one point and effectively dodging the older man's grab at him to try and find out what was wrong.

He didn't go to his own empty room, striped down to the bare walls, and instead went straight for his parent's still empty room, slamming the door shut and twisting the lock. Throwing himself down on the bed, he grabbed one of the pillows his mother had brought from home and buried his face in it as the tears finally spilled down his cheeks. '_God,_' he thought despondently as heavy sobs wracked his chest. '_What else of theirs did I destroy when I obliterated that cube_?'

To Be Continued


	61. Mothers Love

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's note:I think I caught a cold, so this really wasn't edited with a fine tooth comb. Any mistakes, blame this raging migraine that I have.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-One: Mothers Love

Judy set the mixing bowl down in surprise when she heard her name being called out at the front doors of the mess hall and instantly recognized the voice. "Carol, I'll be right back," she said as she set the spatula aside and began making her way towards the front of the building. Carol just nodded as she began frosting the second of three rather large cakes.

With a frown, Judy exited the building to find that it was indeed Barricade who was currently looking for her. The large Decepticon sighed as he saw her finally exit the building. "We have a problem," he announced at her appearance and leaned down so she could climb up onto his hand.

"What sort of problem?" she asked surprised. "Don't tell me they haven't gotten the beach cleared yet."

Barricade shook his head as he already turned and began making his way across the compound. "No, with Sam."

"Sam?" Judy repeated incredulously. "What could possibly be wrong with Sam? He spends his time with you guys all day, what could have happened?"

Barricade sighed as he slowed his steps somewhat, glancing around to see if there was anyone in the near vicinity that could overhear him. "Well Ratchet um, visited us today and everyone got to talking about the wedding and the subject of how we have kids came up and well…" Barricade trailed off but Judy had already adapted a bit of a horrified look.

"So they finally told him?"

"That it was the All Spark that essentially was the only thing in existence that created our sparklings? Yeah he knows…" Barricade frowned. "I thought that they had spoken to him about this by now, especially with him actually speaking to Primus and all… And then Optimus bringing out that shard was no help," he growled the last part.

Judy shook her head. "I think they didn't want to upset him," she told the large commander. "He felt so guilty when he found out that it was the only thing that could restore your planet."

"He takes too much to spark," Barricade muttered. Judy sighed but said no more as they had finally reached the human's bunkhouse. With a frown, Judy glanced over at the five different Autobots surrounding the rather diminutive building, all of them practically chatting at once.

"Ratchet, what did you _do_ man?" Jazz was frowning at the medic at his side.

"I told you, he asked! What was I supposed to say?" Ratchet growled back.

"You could have brought him to me for one," Optimus stated solemnly.

"Well excuse me! But we panicked," Ratchet frowned at him. "We weren't really expecting that to come up."

"Well you should have," Ironhide frowned at him. "You know what their society is like. Wedding then kids. To them, it's simple logic."

"I know," Ratchet sighed as he glanced over at 'Bee who was still staring down at the building as if he could somehow will Sam out of it. "I'm sorry 'Bee."

'Bee surprised everyone when he shook his head. "No, I am. I should have spoken to him about it before today."

"But we all know how guilty he already felt," Ratchet stated. "We just wanted to try and not give him any more of it."

"Well too late for that now, isn't it?" Ironhide huffed.

Judy rolled her eyes, having heard enough and she pulled on Barricade's thumb a bit. "You can let me down now," she told him when he glanced at her.

"Right," Barricade nodded as he began walking once again and soon came upon the group.

"Judy!" Optimus said in surprise as he finally noticed the Decepticons return, though he had to admit he didn't realize when the mech had slipped away, and the small human he came back with.

"Optimus," Judy nodded at him as Barricade set her down on the stoop of the building. "I take it he was not happy when he learned that you are the last of your kind?"

The four older 'Bots all stared at her a bit surprised but Bumblebee just nodded sadly. "I should have told him sooner."

Judy let out a small, scoffing sound. "I highly doubt that the timing has anything to do with his reaction. He's a very emotional boy," she sighed. "Gets it from his grandmother..." The Autobots all just continued to stare at her and she sighed and gave them a small wave as she turned and began heading into the building. "I'll go talk to him."

"Thank you Judy," 'Bee said relieved.

Judy nodded as she grabbed one of the large double doors and disappeared inside only to instantly stop as she came upon a wall made of people. "What's going on in here?" she demanded as she found both rangers, Miles, Mikaela and Keller all standing outside the door to her room that she shared with Ron.

"Mrs. Witwicky!" Mikaela cried out. "He won't open the door!"

Judy sighed as she pushed her way through the group. "Well he's not going to open the door with all of you guys standing out here, now will he?"

"Judy!" Will called out as the smaller female shoved him aside. "Thank goodness. Something's happened with Sam."

"Yes, I know," she drawled as she reached the front.

"Strangest thing though is he won't tell us what's wrong," Epps muttered as he glanced over at the two younger people.

"Well, it's… complicated…" Mikaela said slowly as she looked back at Judy. "We were talking to Ratchet and-"

"Yes, I know all about it," Judy sighed as she turned to the men. "Perhaps it would be best if I spoke to him alone for a while." The group nodded but Judy managed to snag Will's sleeve before he go very far. Epps glanced back momentarily to see what happened to Will but nodded and Epps continued to shuffle the two younger people out the door along with Keller and his two guards, whose names Judy still didn't know.

Will looked down at Judy puzzled, unsure why she held him back. "Did you need something?"

Judy waited until all the others had completely left the building before nodding and turning back to Will. "May I speak to you a moment?" she asked him, nodding towards the ranger's own room.

"Oh, but what about Sam?" he asked looking back at the closed doorway.

"We'll give him a few moments to calm down," she told him as she started to steer the man into his chambers. She sat down in the small chair as Will flopped down onto the bed.

"Now what did you wish to speak to me about?" he asked her.

Judy looked about the room for a long, long moment before she turned back to the captain. "I've noticed that you and Ironhide seemed at odds the past couple of weeks," she said point blank. "Did something happen to you two?"

Will cringed and immediately glanced down at the floor. '_How does one answer that question_?' he wondered. "It's complicated," he finally muttered.

Judy gained a small, sympathetic frown. "Can I ask what it's about?" she asked softly.

Will glanced over at the petite woman, wondering if he should even say anything or not. He hadn't spoken about that day that he and Ironhide had had that long conversation, not even Epps, but he had thought about it; and thought about it. Then he went ahead and thought about it some more. He still had no idea how he felt about the large Autobot and wasn't sure how exactly to even act around him anymore.

Judy remained silent for a while before she tilted her head. "Can I guess?" she asked after a moment.

"What?" Will jerked a bit in surprise. "Well, no you don't have too…"

Judy just smiled at him that all-knowing mother smile of hers. "I think I can," she said softly. "First, can I assume it has something to do with the day you came back with almost every single worldly possession that you own?" and she gestured at the assortment of items that were crammed into the small room.

Will looked over at the woman in surprise and could already feel his resolve beginning to waver as he saw the knowing and sorrowful look she held. He shouldn't cry but for the life of him, that was all he wanted to do at the moment. "She left me," he finally told her, a sob in his throat.

Judy nodded understandingly. "I suspected," she told him. "Then may I ask what it was that put you so at odds with Ironhide? You two are usually the best of friends."

Will let out a small bitter chuckle, "Well that's what I thought too…" he muttered as he stared blankly at the floor in front of him.

Judy stared at the ranger. "He told you how he felt, didn't he? And now you don't know how to react, do you?"

Will whipped his head around and stared at the woman in complete surprise. "What? What makes you say that? I mean where did you get such an idea? I mean…" Will trailed off as Judy's look darkened and she gave him a little frown. Will slumped in defeat and finally nodded. "And now I have no idea how to react."

Judy nodded. "Well I suppose it would be a bit of a surprise."

"That, Mrs. Witwicky, is an understatement."

"Call me Judy," she chastised. "And not as much as you would think."

Will looked at the woman a confused. "What do you mean?" he asked her incredulously. "I mean there are so many factors; we're not even of the same species!"

Judy sighed; wondering herself is she was doing the right thing as she glanced though the open door to where she knew her son was currently locked in her own room. "That isn't what you should be focusing on," she told him. "What you should be looking at is your own feelings and what they are for Ironhide."

"But…" Will murmured after a few moments. "They told us. Their sparks link up to others- sometimes without their knowledge. What if some more Autobots arrive and suddenly Ironhide's 'Linked' to someone else?"

'_Ah,_' Judy thought triumphantly. '_Now we get to the heart of the problem._' "Will…" she began slowly. "I think I need to tell you why exactly Sam has hidden himself in my room…"

Will looked up surprised by her admittance. "You mean you know why?"

Judy nodded. "I had already spoken about this with Barricade before, however we both determined that it would probably be better if Sam heard it from the Autobots." She sighed. "The wedding I suppose just sped it up, though why they waited so long to tell him is beyond me."

Will tilted his head, even more confused now then when Sam had suddenly bolted past him crying his eyes out. "I don't understand. What does my, er, unique situation with Ironhide have to do with why Sam's locked himself in your room?"

Judy took a deep breath. "It has to do with the All Spark and when Sam destroyed it."

Now Will was really baffled. "What about the All Spark?" he asked her puzzled. "What does that have to do with it?"

Judy gave him a small smile. "The Autobots told you that it was the Cube that brought life to their planet, correct? That it was the All Spark that created their people?"

Will nodded slowly though he was a little unsure where exactly Judy was going with her train of thought. "Yeah, they told me."

Judy nodded as she thought about how best to word what she wanted to say. "It was the All Spark that continued to create their people. It was their very life source," she said finally and waited for that statement to sink in.

Will just stared at her for a rather long moment before the implications of her words finally managed to reach him. "You mean… you mean that without the All Spark that they- that…"

Judy nodded sadly as she sat back in the chair. "I suppose that's why everyone was fighting over it so bad," she mused.

Will nodded as it finally hit him. "That without the All Spark, there would be no one to replenish the ranks. Probably why the Autobots felt it best to cast it off into space…" Will shoulders slumped as the implications of what exactly destroying the cube had exactly entailed for the Autobots… and he supposed the Decepticons as well… "They're the last, aren't they?"

Judy nodded sadly. "They said that they do have more companions out there but they have no idea when or even if they'll really meet up with them again. They all scattered when their planet died."

Will was quiet for a long moment after that, his thoughts whirling about as he tried to figure out what this new knowledge now meant for him and subsequently what it meant with his relationship with Ironhide. He glanced out towards the hallway, a feeling of pure pity for the younger man down the hall. "Poor Sam…" he murmured. "He thinks the world of the Autobots and to now learn that you basically condemned them…"

"Yes, well. We won't be using those terms when we speak to him, now will we?"

Will glanced back at Judy surprised, almost having forgotten her presence. "We?"

Judy sighed. "You don't have to if you don't want to," she told him. "If you think you have more important things to do…" she trailed off and looked at the ranger expectantly as she stood from her seat.

Will thought a moment before he nodded and stood as well. "I suppose I should think about this some more," he said slowly.

Judy nodded and turned to the door. "Then I'll leave you alone," she said. "I have my own son to deal with still…"

"Judy," Will called out as she reached the doorway. "Could you tell him that it wasn't his fault?"

Judy felt a little tug at the corners of her mouth and tried not to frown. "I'll tell him," she said and Will nodded gratefully.

With a sigh, Judy left the captain's room and began heading back towards her own. '_Now what do I say to him_?' she wondered as she finally reached the doorway. With a deep breath, she raised her hand to tap on the door lightly. "Sam? Honey? Are you alright?" she called out.

There was silence from the other side of the door for a long moment before there was finally a muffled "'M fine" echoed out to her.

"Sam, you don't sound fine," she tried. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

She waited with a little held breath as she wondered whether or not Sam was going to open the door and let her in when it was suddenly yanked back and Sam was standing there in the doorway, tear tracks down his cheeks even as new ones began to appear and he reached forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Mom…" he wailed softly.

Judy instantly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a large, bone-crushing hug as he buried his face in her shoulder. "Sammy, it's okay."

"No its not…" Sam answer was muffled against her collar. "I didn't know that the cube was what made the sparklings, I thought they just… you know. Made 'em."

Judy sighed as she maneuvered the boy back into the room and sat him down on the bed. "If that were true, they why wasn't Ratchet able to fix Jazz when he died?" she asked his quietly. "There's still a lot more to it than just simply building a body for them."

Sam looked at her through wet eyelashes as he remembered what it was that they had told him before about Jazz's spark having extinguished. They had told him, didn't they? In a rather round about matter, but still they had tried. "But Mom…" he said after a moment. "I totally and effectively destroyed the one thing that could give them a future."

"Well, I don't know about that," she argued. "They're alive aren't they? And they are going to stay here on Earth until they find a planet with Energon, aren't they?"

"But what if they can't find any? What if it was only on their planet and they end up starving to death? Did you think about that? I mean, what if they never find another planet that they can make a home? I love having them on Earth but…"

Judy sighed as she gathered her boy in her arms and held him tightly. She hadn't realized that her baby boy had really thought about it that much. That he worried about the future of his friends till way after he was gone and a memory and they were still searching for a home. She never felt prouder and more sorrowful for her boy as she did right at that moment. "Sam," she said after a while. "I'm sure that the others wouldn't want you to feel this way. You managed to keep it away from Megatron, didn't you? If he had gotten the cube, then there's no telling how things may have gone. The Autobots would have spent their last years at war, not this peace that they have now. I mean, look at Ratchet and Wheeljack. They're finally able to have their wedding with all their friends."

"I know Mom…" he sighed as he sat back and rubbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. "I just… I can't help it, I feel really, really bad."

Judy nodded as she gave him a small pat on the shoulder. "I know dear…" she paused, wondering if she should say anything more or if it would just interfere with the grand scheme of things. She finally sighed. "The Autobots think that you're this prophesized savior, right?" she asked him.

Sam blinked at her surprised. He had never really spoken of it before with his parents. "Well… we weren't sure," he said slowly, occasionally interrupted by a hiccup.

Judy smiled. "But you were able to speak to their God, weren't you? Can you just go back and ask him to make a new All Spark?"

Sam's eyes lit up and he jumped to his feet. "Mom, that's a great idea!"

Judy smiled. "Well that's what I'm here for," she chuckled. "Now where's that scepter of yours?"

"Mom!" Sam whined. "It's not a scepter."

Judy chuckled. "Whatever you say…" She stood and glanced out the window. "Perhaps we should go out the back way…" she muttered.

Sam looked out and cringed slightly as he saw a few very familiar feet on the other side of the glass. "Yeah…"

After Sam managed to clean his face up somewhat and get back to looking something like normal, the two preformed a quick dash away from the five First Arrivals plus one 'Con as they ducked out the back. Soon the two made their way into the main hanger where some of the Autobots were working on finishing up a few benches so they didn't have to lug the large boxcars to the beach. "Hey Sam!" Red called out as he wandered away from the others somewhat. Hound and Inferno gave the two a small nod as Bluestreak waved enthusiastically.

"Hey guys! I just need to get do something at Optimus' desk real quick," Sam said.

Red tilted his head a bit surprised. "What do you need?" he asked as he wandered over to the desk, looking over the contents while everyone else went back to working on the remaining few benches. "Most of this is just data pads."

"Um…" Sam glanced over at his mother who gave him a small smile. "I, er, kind of need the box."

Red looked down at Sam sharply before he glanced at the box that Sam was referring to. "Why? What's going on?" he asked concerned. "I heard the others earlier; I just assumed it was something pertaining to the wedding. Was I wrong?"

Sam shook his head. "No, I just need to talk to him…"

Red frowned but nodded as he took the box and set it down on the floor next to the humans. "Let me know if you need anything."

Sam smiled up at the security chief. "Thanks." The security chief nodded as he wandered back to his companions and Sam turned an apprehensive look towards his mother. "Well…"

Judy smiled at him. "I'll stay right here with you till you get back," she told him.

Sam let out a quick breath of relief. "Thanks," he said again. Judy just smiled at him as he wandered over to the box that to them, almost seemed as large a small trunk while to the Autobots, it was no larger than a jewelry box. With a deep breath, he opened the box and looked down at the shard. Could he do it again? Actually go and see Primus? This was, after all, the first time he was trying to see the mech on purpose. With a deep breath, he reached out and grabbed the piece.

"Welcome back."

Sam sighed in relief as he looked around at the small field of fireflies. "Why didn't you tell me the first time I was here?" Sam instantly demanded as he searched for the two glowing gold optics.

"I thought I had," Primus said gently. "The All Spark was my link to my children and also my gift to them. That it was destroyed was something that I never would have foreseen."

"But it was…" Sam murmured as he looked around at the soft blue haze that lit up the surrounding area but still left so much in darkness.

Sam sighed as he petted one of the fireflies absently, the small creature letting out a rather cat like purring as it pressed against him. "But what about all of them? You said that we were going to try and give them a chance. Did I mishear you?"

"No, you didn't," Primus told him.

"So… the Auto- the Cybertronions won't die out?" Sam demanded.

"No they will not," Primus told him and Sam nearly collapsed in relief.

"Thank God…" he whispered as he gave the large bug another pat. "Are you going to make another All Spark then?" he asked looking towards where the two gold orbs were.

"No I do not believe I will…" Primus said with a bit of a chuckle. "I can see now how that was a bit of a mistake on my part but in truth, at the time it made complete sense to have it."

"Then what are you going to do?" Sam asked him.

Primus chuckled. "I already have one or two ideas floating about."

Sam smiled as a second firefly soon came over to him and demanded some of his attention as well, much to the first one's annoyance. "I'm glad…"

Primus was quiet for a long time before Sam heard him sigh. "You are an anomaly, young Sam," the other worldly being stated. "You care so much for your friends and their happiness. Even almost sacrificing your own life to help them save theirs…" There was a small chuckle. "You remind me of me."

Sam glanced over at the gold glow surprised. "What do you mean?" he asked. "How could I possibly remind you of yourself?"

Primus chuckled. "Ah, but do you not see Autobots nor Decepticons as I do not see them? You were very persistent in helping the young commander when he was in need…"

Sam could almost feel himself blushing. "But that was… He needed help and I just couldn't leave him like that."

"No, you couldn't," Primus chuckled. "I think I made a perfect choice when I chose you, Sam Witwicky. You are just as I foresaw you to be."

Sam looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean? I just happened to have been there."

Primus let out a soft chuckle. "Sam…" he said softly. "Do you think it was an accident that it was _your_ grandfather that found Megatron?" Sam whirled around at this, completely too shocked for words as Primus chuckled again. "Or that the All Spark even landed on this planet for that matter?"

"What?" Sam murmured surprised.

"You are special, Sam Witwicky. Now… don't you have a party to go to?"

"Wait!" Sam blinked in surprise as he was suddenly looking over at his mother, who was looked at him with a small amount of worry.

"Are you alright Sam?" she asked him. "What did he say?" Sam quickly went over what had been discussed and Judy clucked her tongue. "I thought so…" she murmured and Sam looked over at her puzzled. "Never mind."

Sam gave his mother a long stare but before he could say anything, Sunny and Sides soon appeared in the entryway of the hanger carrying a multitude of boxes that had the familiar logo on the side, both baring large, wide grins. "It's party time!"

Sam shook his head as he glanced over at his mother. Judy grinned at him as she took his arm and linked it with her own. "Come on," she smiled. "I'll let you lick the frosting bowl."

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please join me tomorrow for chapter Sixty Two:The Last Minute Details. (If I'm still alive by that point)


	62. The Last Minute Details

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's note:Well, I'm ill... slept nearly 24 hours yesterday. Again, not edited with a fine tooth comb-Please enjoy anyway.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Two: The Last Minute Details

It was a quiet, out of the way beach that Keller had managed to commandeer for them on the afternoon of the wedding. Not too large, it was a really pretty location as the waves were a rhythmic beat as they crashed against the waves and the sun was only just beginning to set off in the distance. It was a picture perfect moment and Wheeljack hated everything about it.

There was still at least two hours to go before full on sunset and everyone was scrambling to get everything prepared as Wheeljack sat off on one of the boulders pouting. He hadn't seen Ratchet in almost two days and if it wasn't for the small echo down the link, he would almost have thought that Ratchet was having second thoughts. Ratchet was still at the base with Hound, Bluestreak and Perceptor getting a few last minute things prepared for their absence. Ratchet wasn't going to arrive at the beach until an hour before the ceremony, everyone had been very adamant about keeping them apart.

Jazz and Blaster were setting up the few speakers they had managed to somehow get to the beach for the party later on, while Inferno and Ironhide were helping with the small altar and benches for everyone. Optimus was speaking with Prowl about something or other, probably about leaving the base unguarded. Well… that wasn't entirely true. There was that crocodile.

Wheeljack sighed as he sat there, almost completely bored out of his mind. Every time he tried to help out, everyone shuffled him off to the side, insisting that he had enough on his mind to worry about getting everything ready. The only problem was, he _did_ have a lot on his processor and no one was letting him work to take his mind off of things. '_Primus, I'm going insane,_' he thought as he watched everyone working.

Even the humans were busy, getting their own preparations completed as the two male caretaker units started a fire. Red Alert and Inferno had instantly rushed over to the group when they saw the flames but Judy had yelled at them and everything was quickly explained. Apparently humans had to cook their food, not unlike turning stable Energon cubes into a liquid for their own systems to digest it. Wheeljack sighed again when suddenly a shadow appeared next to him. Glancing upwards, he froze in surprise at who he saw standing there.

Barricade smirked as he wandered over to another of the boulders and sat down. "Quietly going insane?" the 'Con asked him. "Yeah, I'm bored too. You Autobots are really dull, always agreeing with one another." There was a sudden shout and Sides and Sunny were quickly scampering away from the altar, snickering and giggling madly as Prowl glared at their retreating forms. "Then again…" Barricade trailed off.

Wheeljack frowned at him but before he could say anything Bumblebee suddenly appeared with the Sam seated in his palm. Ever since Sam had disappeared into the human's building, most of the first Arrivals were tiptoeing around Sam but he seemed somewhat better after he had spoken to his mother. Bumblebee glared down at the 'Con. "Leave Wheeljack alone. The last thing he needs is you needling him today of all days."

"But I'm _bored_," Barricade stressed. "No one's letting me do _anything_ and I'm going out of my circuits here. 'Sides," he scoffed jerking a thumb at Wheeljack, "he hasn't complained yet."

"That's because you haven't allowed me to get a word in edgewise yet," Wheeljack drawled.

Barricade waved a hand dismissively. "Anyway, he looked bored too, so I thought I'd give him some company."

'Bee stared down at the 'Con disbelievingly before he turned back to Wheeljack. "Sorry about him. 'Con's aren't activated with manners you know."

"HEY!"

Sam let out a small laugh as 'Bee smirked down at the mustang's outraged cry. Even Wheeljack was smiling behind his faceplate as he watched the small bickering going on before him. "Thanks, I was pretty bored," he said when Bumblebee paused to take a breath.

"See!" Barricade smiled triumphantly.

'Bee ignored him however in favor of looking over at Wheeljack in surprise. "Why? It's your wedding day!"

Wheeljack sighed at the human terminology but had already learned that it was a no-win situation where the First Arrivals were concerned- and apparently Barricade as well as the 'Con spoke again. "I'm serious about you Autobots being boring! You guys didn't even have a bachelor party or anything."

Sam raised his eyebrow as he looked over at the 'Con. "It would have been pretty hard to sneak you guys into a club, don't you think?" he chuckled. "And I doubt that our strip clubs would have done anything for er…" Sam trailed off with a red flush dominating his entire face and Barricade chuckled as even Bumblebee looked a bit embarrassed.

"You still could have had a party."

Bumblebee quickly lost his abashed look and glared at the 'Con. "Why should we have a party to make you happy?" he demanded.

Barricade sighed, aggravated at the younger mechs dimness. "That isn't the point Autobit."

"'Autobit'?" Wheeljack repeated in surprise.

"Well I can't really call out 'hey, stupid!' all the time, can I? I'll have every Autobot answering at me."

'Bee leaned over and whacked Barricade over the head as Sam frowned at him and the three instantly began arguing again. Wheeljack just watched the interactions amused and just a little bit grateful. They had helped him to almost forget his worries… almost.

* * *

"Well, Barricade seems to be behaving," Epps announced as he glanced over at the small group at the edge of the beach.

Will looked over a bit surprised and shook his head as he could see that the 'Con was once again arguing with 'Bee while the groom was watching them like a rather bad horror film. "Do you suppose we should talk to Optimus?" he wondered.

"Nah…" Epps smirked as he set the cooler down and snagged a beer out of it. "They seem to be alright where they are."

"Hmm…" Will murmured as he looked over at them once again before setting down in one of the folding chairs with his own beer. "Well, everyone seems happy."

"Why wouldn't they?" Epps smiled. "This is the first party I bet they've had in years."

"Decades," Will nodded in agreement.

"Centuries from what I heard," Judy said as she wandered over to them. "Comfortable boys?"

Will blushed a bit as he shifted nervously at the woman's appearance but Epps just grinned at her cheekily. "Well, we could use some chips, maybe some pretzels?"

Judy chuckled and gave him a small whap on the arm. "Behave, you. You know the food's not till after the ceremony."

Epps gave a disenchanted sigh. "Oh well, suppose I'll just have to suffer with just beer for now."

"Where did you get the beer?" Steve suddenly appeared next to Judy looking at the cans longingly.

Will smiled and reached for the cooler, handing the man a can. "How's the charcoal looking?"

"Perfect," Steve smiled. "We should be able to start cooking as soon as they finish."

"Thank god. I'm starving," Epps smiled as he finished off his beer.

"You're always starving," Will rolled his eyes.

Judy watched as Epps swapped out his empty can for a full one with a frown. "Don't get too ahead of yourselves. This is only the beginning, after all."

Epps placed his free hand over his heart. "I promise I will be good," he smirked.

"Good," Judy nodded.

They spoke a little while longer before Ironhide soon came over. Will instantly went quiet at the sight of the larger gunner and Judy glanced at him, a worried look on her face. "Optimus wanted to know where you wanted the podium," Ironhide asked Judy.

"Oh, er… over by the left, so we're not in the glare," she replied glancing nervously at Will. Epps too was giving his captain a concerned look as the man was looking anywhere but at Ironhide.

Ironhide just nodded and headed back towards the Autobot leader as both Judy and Epps watched Will watch him leave. Steve was completely oblivious however as he finished off his beer and set it in the small garbage receptacle. "Well, I should probably head back before Carol comes after me. Thanks for the beer."

"I should probably get back to," Judy muttered and sent a rather pointed look at Epps.

Epps nodded and waited for the two to leave before he turned to Will. "Okay, what the hell is going on with you two?"

Will glanced over at his friend. "What are you talking about?"

"That!" Epps pointed over at Ironhide. "You two didn't even exchange one word."

"It's nothing," Will grumbled.

"Nothing my ass," Epps instantly scoffed.

"Look, it's nothing for you to be concerned about, alright?" Will growled as he stood and quickly wandered away.

Epps sighed as he soon caught Judy's worried look. He just shrugged at her and Judy instantly deflated and glanced at the other ranger. Epps looked over where Will was now speaking to Keller and Ron as well and sighed. "Yeah, I'm worried about him too."

* * *

"You guys don't have to baby-sit me," Ratchet growled as he snapped the lock into place on the boxcar safe.

Bluestreak and Hound glanced at one another before Hound just shrugged and turned back to the medic. "Well, this was Jazz's idea and so…" he trailed off slightly and Bluestreak instantly picked up the conversation.

"Yeah, you know that we really can never argue with Jazz. That and Prowl always backs him up, so it kind of almost became an order because he'll do anything to make Jazz happy. And I think this is kind of neat how the humans do this. It makes the anticipation all the more exciting. Now if only they designed parking lots that way." Bluestreak shuddered slightly. "I swear these humans are such odd little creatures. They have all these rules and what not. I mean only going fifty-five miles an hour, but they design their cars to get up to over a hundred anyway? Why bother? I mean, unless you're trying to get away from a Decepticon, then I can understand it but the biggest problem they have are those creatures called deer. Did you hear about the huge pile up a few days ago out by that national park? They said a deer jumping in the road caused the whole thing. I swear, why don't they just build a fence? Or train the deer to not jump in front of traffic-"

"Well, my labs secure. How about in here?" Perceptor announced as he wandered into the main hanger, effectively interrupting Bluestreak's chatter.

"Well, mostly everything's locked up so I suppose we can start heading out now…" Ratchet announced as he turned and started heading for the door when Hound suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't. Optimus said we weren't to leave the base until six. We have time yet," Hound told him.

Ratchet huffed but allowed the scout to turn him back around. "Of for crying out loud, what's the big deal?" Ratchet demanded. "It's just a pledge ceremony!"

"Yeah, but it's _your_ pledge ceremony," Bluestreak smirked.

"That and we haven't had one in a long time. Even the twins did theirs privately and didn't really tell anyone. And you know how much of a commotion those two love to cause," Perceptor added.

"Besides, everyone's excited. You should be too," Hound finished.

"On my last nerve is more like it," Ratchet muttered. "I can't _take_ this waiting anymore! I just want it done with."

Hound smirked. "That excited huh?"

Ratchet stared at him confused for a moment before he jerked upright. "I am not talking about _that_!"

"Could have fooled me…" Bluestreak snickered.

Perceptor glared at him before he turned back to Ratchet. "Of course you're not. If everyone was planning my Pledge ceremony like this I'd go crazy too."

"I'm not going crazy," Ratchet argued. "Besides, it's really nice that all of you are doing this for us. I am grateful. I really am… it's just what the humans would call 'nail-biting'. It's the build up that gets to you."

"True," Hound nodded. There was silence for a while before he spoke again. "Should we do a final check of the buildings?" he asked.

"That sounds like a good idea," Perceptor nodded and they began heading out of the building again.

"You know, for our home base of operations, we sure do leave it unattended a lot," Bluestreak mumbled.

"Can't be helped really," Ratchet shrugged. "I mean, there are only a handful of us and the Decepticons haven't done anything yet."

"Speaking of Decepticons, did you get Barricade's check up done yet or is he still avoiding you?" Hound snickered.

Bluestreak and Perceptor glanced at him curiously before they turned to the medic, confused. "Why would he be hiding from you?" Perceptor asked.

"He wasn't," Ratchet quickly denied. "And I did check him out earlier."

"So that's where you disappeared to," Bluestreak said loudly. "Most of us were wondering where you went; especially the Lambos. Said something about taking your measurements or something? Though what exactly they needed to measure is beyond me but they were going on about some other Earth tradition or something and how you needed to be white. I thought ambulances on this planet were white anyhow. Why are you yellow?"

"I scanned a fire rescue ambulance, not a public one," Ratchet said with a shrug as he checked one of the storehouses where most of their fuel was stored. "And the Lambos had better hope they didn't do anything with that wedding dress tradition or I might just de-activate their shifting controllers."

Bluestreak shuddered again as Perceptor snickered. "I don't think that locking them in their car mode will do anything. I would think that they would be even more irritating than they are now if they were forced to stay in their alt modes."

"No, but it may cause them to re-think things if they want back into mech mode," Ratchet grumbled.

"When did you get this vindictive Ratchet? What happened to the motto: 'to help your fellow mech'?" Hound asked as he tried one of the hanger doors. It was Ironhide's hanger and it was locked up tighter than a bank vault. After the fiasco with the winch, Ironhide had insisted on making it gremlin proof though they now knew that it had actually been 'Bee and Sam, which had surprised everyone immensely.

Ratchet chuckled. "Let's just say it's been a long few cycles," he said as he snickered at the door before he turned to try the next hanger down the line.

The other three all exchanged looks behind him before the larger two glanced at the small scientist. Perceptor glared at them. "No," he said sourly. "No more tests."

Hound looked as if he wanted to argue it some more but a fierce glare from the red mech quickly quelled anything he had wanted to say. He turned back to Ratchet instead. "So what do you suppose the 'Con's are up to anyway?" he finally asked. "You've been the ones in contact with Starscream the most recently. What do you think he's up to?"

"No idea," Ratchet grumbled. "I think that Barricade has some idea but he wants to speak to Optimus about it first."

"That's another thing," Perceptor spoke up. "What exactly is the situation with Barricade anyhow?"

Ratchet glanced him surprised. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Don't tell me you guys still want us to lock him up."

"Well he is completely functional now," Hound told him seriously. "Since you're so thorough at your job."

Ratchet turned a sharp glare on him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Hound instantly held up a hand. "Not that I don't blame you. You are the medic after all, but just what do you all know about him anyway?"

Ratchet sighed, becoming rather tiered at the same argument that seemed to be never ending. "I think he's serious about wanting nothing to do with his fellow Decepticons," he admitted.

"What?" the other three cried out.

Ratchet frowned. "Well think about it. Decepticons are known for being more concerned about their own selves then the welfare of their companions or even about the war or anything else. They look out for themselves alone and are constantly looking for what would be the best for them in terms of self-promotion and later during the war, self-survival. It's all about what they can get out of the deal…" Ratchet trailed off as he found himself at the receiving end of three completely flabbergasted stares. "What?"

"Since when did you become the expert on Decepticons?" Perceptor asked surprised.

"Eons of observation," Ratchet shrugged before he turned to Hound. "So how much longer do we have to hang out here?"

Hound was jerked out of his stunned stupor and quickly checked his internal clock. "Oh! It's six fifteen, we can leave any time."

"Thank Primus," Ratchet murmured as he began heading back to the fence.

"Um, hey guys?" Perceptor suddenly spoke up, stopping the other three half way there. "Er… how am I supposed to get there?" The others stared at him in surprise. They had no answer.

* * *

"What?" Ironhide shouted after he listened to Ratchet over the coms. "Slag it."

Optimus tilted his head, amused at the top kicks grumbles. "Problem?"

"I swear Optimus, you have got to make him scan another alt mode, I can't be doing this all the time," Ironhide grumbled.

"I'll take that into consideration," Optimus chuckled. "Now, whom are we speaking about?"

"Perceptor!" Ironhide shouted as if it should have been obvious.

"Ah…" Optimus snickered. "I'll speak to him about it."

"Please do," Ironhide growled. "I have to head back and get him."

"Get who?" Jazz asked as he appeared next to the gunner, Prowl right behind him. "What's going on? What are we doing? Can I help? Does it involve music? I asked Blaster to start the music as soon as the speakers are set up but there's some problem or another about the feedback loop and I tell ya man, that sound just doesn't jive with me."

Ironhide stared at the smaller mech. "You're crazy, you know that?" he asked him.

Jazz just grinned at him. "Yeah! Crazy _FUN_! Come on, it's a wedding! Smile!" and with that, Jazz proceeded to stick his pointer fingers in the corners of Ironhide's mouth and push them upwards. "See! Isn't that much better?"

Ironhide glared at him. "I shink I should fo," he muttered around the two digits still pressing at his mouth. Stepping back and away from the saboteur, Ironhide quickly made his escape as Jazz followed him a small ways before being distracted by Red about something or other with the decorations.

Optimus watched as Jazz practically hopped over to the security chief before he glanced over at Prowl, surprised at Jazz's perkiness. The commander shrugged just as baffled. "He's been this way a few days now."

"I beginning to wonder if everyone else had been right and there _is_ something going on with that strange wave," Optimus muttered as he watched Jazz and Red become entangled, literally, in a decoration war with the twins as the two groups threw streamers at one another, covering the small area in an array of bright colors.

"Well, I can only hope that whatever's going on around here, it's also affecting Starscream and any of the Decepticons that are with him."

"_Heads up_!"

Optimus instantly ducked as Prowl turned around confused at the sudden call only to be pelted by one of the wedding balloons. Unfortunately for him, it was full of water. The commander scowled as he shook off the water while his husband fell over in peals of laughter at the sight of his damp form.

"And that's the difference between regular and water balloons," Barricade grinned as Sam was laughing hysterically from his free hand. He held a second one out to Wheeljack. "They're also great for revenge."

"I see," Wheeljack murmured as he aimed and managed to get the snickering Jazz.

"HEY!"

"Ooo! That looks like fun!" Sunny chirped as he suddenly appeared at Barricade's side. "Why haven't we ever heard about this before?"

"What else can you do with balloons?" Sides asked as he took one of the few that were prepared by Wheeljack's feet.

"Can you fill them with anything else besides water?" Sunny added as he took the balloon from his husband. "The endless possibilities…" and he let it fly and watched gleefully as it exploded on Inferno's shoulder.

"Who threw that?" Inferno shouted turning around and glaring at the twins. Sunny threw one and managed to get him in the other shoulder before he could completely move out of the way.

"Keep those away from the speakers!" Blaster shouted frantically. "I just finished setting those up!"

"Yeah man! Keep away from the music maker!" Jazz added as he sought shelter behind one of the benches as two more were thrown his way.

Optimus sent Bumblebee a small glare but unfortunately for him, it seemed that 'Bee was also armed and quickly tossed one at him. The balloon exploded in pastel blue latex and ice-cold water and Optimus stared at the 'Botling in surprise. Bumblebee smirked before he quickly made his way to Optimus' side. "We're just trying to distract Wheeljack," he murmured quietly. "I think he was just about to go insane."

"Couldn't you have found a more peaceful way of doing it though?" Optimus muttered as he watched an orange balloon sail overhead to land on Sides. It seemed that Jazz had found his own supply and quickly filled some in the ocean.

"Will you all knock that off!" Suddenly boomed out of the speakers and everyone turned surprised to find Judy standing on Blaster's control panel. "I swear! You're worse than children!"

"Sorry Judy," Bumblebee and Barricade instantly called out much to everyone's surprise. Wheeljack gave Barricade an amused look.

"What?" Barricade's tone was instantly defensive.

"Nothing," Wheeljack replied as he tossed the last water balloon at Sides who yelped in surprise.

Prowl wandered over, still a bit damp from his rather abrupt shower. "That was a low shot," he growled at them.

"What was?" Bumblebee asked surprised. "We did warn you."

Prowl just scowled. "You shouted 'head's up', you should have said 'look out'." Barricade and the three first arrivals all burst out laughing as Prowl glared at them. "What's so funny?"

Jazz shook his head as he threw his arms around his husband. "I'll tell you later!" he laughed. "For now, don't we have a wedding to attended? Ratchet'll be here any moment."

Everyone was instantly running around getting the last details ready before the 'bride' arrived. Wheeljack shook his head as he made his way to the altar. "Well it's about time!" he announced and he waited for the rest of his life to finally begin.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**_**: **_Sorry for the water balloon silliness but it was one of those things I just had to add. Well join us tomorrow for chapter Sixty Three: Wedding Bells


	63. Wedding Bells

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's note:Stupid cold. Sorry for the lateness of the post! I kind of... fell asleep..... yeah.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Three: Wedding Bells

Ratchet was ready to kill, which was not a good thing to do on his wedding day. While it would make him immensely happy to have both Jazz and Red, not to mention Iornhide nothing more than twitching piles of scrap, Ratchet really _did_ want all his friends to be able to attend his wedding. After Ironhide had arrived to very kindly offer Perceptor a lift, something the scientist would probably never live down, Jazz had instantly gone out to meet them and had quickly taken on the duty of Ratchet's personal attendant slash guard as he _still_ wouldn't allow Ratchet to see Wheeljack; something that was driving Ratchet quiet insane seeing as ever since Wheeljack landed they were usually never apart for more than a sixth-sequence.

"Damn it Jazz…" Ratchet growled as the smaller car steered him off to the side of the road leading to the beach as Ironhide continued down with Perceptor firmly in the back and Bluestreak right behind him. Hound slowed down slightly but Jazz had already shifted and waved him off. Ratchet quickly transformed himself and turned to glare at the other mech. "What's the meaning of this? It's time, isn't' it?"

"Naw man," Jazz smirked at him. "We have to wait until after sunset!"

"WHAT?" Ratchet yelped as he glared down at the other mech.

"Yeah man," Jazz grinned. "We have to wait until the stars are out, don't we?"

Ratchet sighed at this, not wanting to admit that Jazz did have a point but soon he frowned and turned back to head down the road once again. "For Primus sake! I'm not going to sit around here waiting for it to get dark!"

"Ratchet! I brought the flowers!" Red announced as he appeared around the corner of the small bluff where the wedding was to take place on the other side.

"WHAT?" Ratchet shouted again. "Flowers? I thought you already had those set up!"

"Yeah the wedding decorations are set up. These are for your bouquet," Jazz smirked at him.

"WHAT?" Ratchet felt as if he was one of those human records that had a scratch in them as he continually repeated himself. "Why do I need that?"

"Aw come on man," Jazz protested. "It's tradition!"

"What tradition?" Ratchet demanded angrily as he stared down at the three different colored bushes that Red held in his hands, he noted absently that they were roses. "We don't _have_ traditions!"

"Well I think it's about time we started!" Jazz insisted taking one of the plants from Red and shoving it into Ratchet's hands. "Pity we didn't have time to sew you up a gown."

Ratchet just glared mutinously. "How much longer do we have to wait?" he growled out.

Jazz snickered. "Oh, it won't be long now," he smiled as he took his own bush from Red. "The waiting always seems longer than it actually is but it'll be time before you know it."

Ratchet just sighed as he glanced over at Red and frowned as he reached forward and plucked something off of the other mechs shoulder. "What is this all over you two anyway?" he asked confused as he looked down at the small piece of soft pink rubber.

Red and Jazz snickered slightly. "Believe it or not, but Barricade was very helpful in keeping Wheeljack distracted," Jazz told him with a smirk.

Ratchet glanced over at the lieutenant confused. "Dare I ask?"

Jazz smiled as he threw an arm around Ratchet's shoulders and gave him a small hug. "My man, everyone underestimates Runner but let me tell ya, he's nothing but a genius at reading other mechs emotions."

"What?" Red yelped as he looked at Jazz in surprise. "He can?" Red instantly whipped out a data pad and began writing furiously. "We'll have to fortify the walls, maybe tinted window?" he muttered as he wrote.

Ratchet and Jazz stared at Red in surprise before they gave each other a worried look. "That's not a good sign, is it?" Jazz asked.

* * *

Prowl nodded to Perceptor as the scientist wandered over. "So, how's things been going on you side of the insanity?" the smaller red mech asked as he looked at the small puddles of wet sand sporadically strewn around the vicinity.

Prowl's face darkened as he looked over at where Barricade was seated in the farthest seats speaking to 'Bee and Sam. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he muttered.

"Where's Ratchet?" Prowl and Perceptor startled at Wheeljack appearance.

"Oh, he's still on the other side of the bluff with Jazz and Red," Perceptor told him.

Wheeljack instantly turned to head in that direction when Ironhide suddenly stepped in front of him. "Hey 'Jack, where you off too?"

"For Primus' sake, this is ridiculous!" Wheeljack barked as he tried to get around the larger mech.

"Now you know the rules," Ironhide smirked as he put a hand out to stop the other mech. "You can't see him until the actual ceremony."

"For crying out loud, will you move!" Wheeljack's voice quickly rose in volume and finally managed to get Optimus' attention from where he was trying to help Blaster with the speakers. Blaster watched him go gratefully. Optimus was always very considerate about helping out his team but sometimes he was more hinder than actual help.

"Wheeljack, how is the new master computer working?" Optimus quickly stepped into the conversation.

"What?" Wheeljack turned to him surprised.

"How long until it's completely functional?" Optimus tried again.

Wheeljack just glared at him. "It's working great, as you well know," he told him flatly. "All I need is to do some fine tuning and get a frequency for our kind alone to use so none of the humans can drop in unannounced."

"Excellent." Optimus just stood there grinning madly with Ironhide as both of them were effectively blocking Wheeljack's path. Prowl and Perceptor glanced at one another apprehensively.

"This wedding better happen soon," Perceptor muttered. "Or Wheeljack may end up in the brig for throttling his leader." Prowl nodded and went to see what was taking the others so long.

* * *

Sam was in Barricade's lap again, just like at Jazz's unfinished funeral. Bumblebee had quickly learned that if Barricade had Sam, most of the other Autobots were more apt to leave him and subsequently 'Bee alone, not wanting to say anything in front of the human. That and they were less likely to throw anything at the 'Con, thought that had been mostly the Lambos. Sam sighed as he glanced over at the altar where Wheeljack and Optimus were speaking. So far the Autobot wedding was pretty typical, but it may have had more to do with the Earthlings influences than their own culture.

Surprisingly Barricade had told him that normally their pledges were quiet affairs only attended by very close friends as witnesses. However since the war, all the Autobots considered themselves practically family and as a result this was a bit more lively than anything they had really had on Cybertron. Sam was actually very glad for all the chaos; it had proven to be a very nice distraction for him.

The sun had set about half an hour ago and the stars were shining brightly above them as they waited for the small ceremony to get underway. Inferno and Ironhide had helped set up some spotlights so everything wasn't completely dark and Judy had had the men light the tiki-torches by their tent. So far, everything was in place and ready to go, all they were waiting on was Ratchet.

With a small sighed, Sam turned a bit to try and see what was going on behind him when he felt something press against his back. He looked up surprised to find Barricade looking back at him.

"How are you doing?" Barricade asked him softly.

Sam blinked surprised before he shrugged. "Okay, I suppose. This is pretty new for me."

Barricade let out a small snort. "Same here," he whispered and it was true. The last thing that Barricade had ever anticipated when he had first gone to the human known on the internet as Ladiesman217 was that he would actually attend a wedding; and an Autobot wedding at that! The funeral had been somewhat expected at the end of a war, but an actual wedding? It was a bit of a shocker.

He sighed as he looked around at the group that had somewhat simmered down after the water balloon fight. Everyone was really just waiting for Jazz and Red to finally allow Ratchet to make an appearance and Wheeljack looked as if he was ready to start pounding his so-called friends himself if his glare was anything to go by. Optimus it seemed was trying to calm him down but unfortunately, Ironhide had returned with the others and it seemed that the master gunner was only riling him back up again.

Barricade sighed again as he sat back and glanced over at the humans who had their own bleachers set up. Surprisingly it had been Carol who had organized most of everything, even at one point managing to get the Lambos to behave for a while as she had them helping with the construction of said bleachers. That had been a major accomplishment that had surprised almost all of the other Autobots save 'Bee. Having been exposed to the human ladies more, it was kind of expected.

"Your mother looks happy at least," Barricade said after a few moments and Sam nodded as he glanced over to where his parents were situated. The only ones missing today had been Maggie and Glen, but unfortunately since the wedding had been throw together so quickly, they just didn't have the time to make the arrangements. Keller had already told them that he had to leave himself after the party, having been gone from Washington long enough.

"She's always happy lately," Sam replied to Barricade's earlier statement with a shrug.

"True," Barricade snickered.

"What are you two talking about?" Bumblebee suddenly leaned over and whispered. "This is supposed to be serious."

"I'm always serious," Barricade instantly argued and Sam quickly rolled his eyes.

'Bee just gave him a look. "Yeah right. So what are you two whispering about?"

"Just mentioning how happy Judy looks having helped organize an actual wedding," Barricade told him with a smirk as he nodded in the direction of where the humans were seated.

'Bee glanced over and nodded in agreement as he saw the large grin plastered not only on Judy but Carols face as well. "Well, apparently these weddings are every human females dream so…"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Planning them is more like it," he said. "I don't think it even has to be their own wedding, just one in general."

"Well they certainly took this one to heart," 'Bee chuckled.

"Why are wedding so important to these humans?"

The three jumped slightly in surprise as Perceptor turned around to look from one to the other, genuinely curious. "They don't have the assurance of a link like we do and according to statistics; they have a very high number of divorces."

"What are 'divorces'?" Hound asked as he listened in.

"It's when they dissolve their marriage," Perceptor told him absently before looking back at the three behind them. "Well?"

"Oh, er. I wouldn't know," Sam finally admitted under the unwavering stare. "It's just a girl thing. I couldn't even begin to explain it."

Perceptor didn't look as if he liked the answer but he sighed and let it go as both 'Cade and 'Bee glared slightly at him over the boy's head. "You humans are odd little creatures."

"I like them," Hound commented. "And this planet is amazing. I was looking on the web last night and did you know that the United States is the only country that has almost all of Earth's natural disasters? Volcano's, Earthquakes, tornados, hurricanes-"

Barricade and the two other Autobots stared at the scout surprised. "I take it we like this planet then," 'Bee smirked.

"Oh I always thought it was fascinating," Hound told him. "Just not if it was messing with my friends."

"No more tests," Perceptor immediately grumbled. Everyone just stared at him surprised and the scientist twitched. "Sorry. Habit, now."

"Ah," Hound nodded. The younger mechs just smirked as Sam began giggling.

It was at this moment that Jazz suddenly appeared and pelted down the aisle headed for Blaster whom had been instructed to stay at the turntable instead of seated in the audience until the ceremony finally got underway. Jazz quickly gave him some instruction or other and quickly turned and pelted back down the aisle once again. Bluestreak turned around confused as he looked at the others behind him. "What was that about?"

Perceptor and Hound both shrugged as suddenly Blaster turned a switch and soon the sound of "Here Come The Bride" began playing out the speakers. Everyone could clearly hear Optimus groan as Ironhide grinned madly and both 'Bee and 'Cade tried to smother their laughter. "JAZZ!" was suddenly yelped from somewhere on the other side of the bluff in Ratchet's distinct voice as Jazz appeared around the corner.

"It's tradition man!" Jazz shouted back as he began walking down the aisle slowly, a rather large red rose bush in his hands.

"Where'd he get the plant?" Barricade whispered loudly.

"How should I know?" Sam whispered back.

Surprisingly, Hound leaned back slightly. "Apparently Jazz took Ron out to a place called a nursery. Only it was for plants and not human babies."

Barricade smirked, even though Hound couldn't see him. "It was rhetorical."

Hound just shrugged as Ratchet soon appeared around the corner, Red frowning as he followed him. Ratchet, unlike Jazz sped down the aisle, grabbing Jazz as he passed and yanked the other mech forward, his own rose bush of white roses this time held tightly in his fist as he hauled his friend to the front. Optimus was now very amused and Jazz was actually pouting as Red slipped next to Inferno at the front of the seats across from the Lambos who were told very sternly that they were to be seated next to Prowl, much to their disappointment.

Jazz made a quick gesture to Blaster and soon the music was abruptly cut off with a rather painful screeching sound. 'Bee made a face as Barricade shook his head at the Autobots communications officer. Honestly, the mech was a stereo for Primus' sake; couldn't he have done that with a little less feedback?

Optimus cleared his throat and everyone quickly turned their attention back to the front. "We are gathered here this evening to witness the long overdue joining of our dear friends," Optimus boomed loudly, startling the twins in the front row with the sudden increase in volume.

"Optimus," Ratchet hissed out. There were a few chuckles but Ratchet and now Wheeljack were glaring at practically everybody and everyone quickly settled down once again.

"Well, yes. Ah hem." Optimus made a grand show of shuffling some data pads as if searching for something. Ratchet's optics went bright at the sight of all the data pads that were situated in front of the Autobot leader and Wheeljack let out a small groan. "Ah, here it is." Optimus cleared his throat again as he looked back up and out over the audience. "I will now turn things over to our good friends, Ratchet and Wheeljack, so they may make their pledges to know to not only each other, but to our kind maker Primus himself." Optimus flipped to the next data pad. "Who unfortunately could not be here today with us in person but is instead here with us in each and every one of our sparks and in everything that we do from this day forth. May you forever hold true to-"

"Optimus!" both Ratchet at Wheeljack now hissed at him and Optimus "blinked" at them in surprise.

"Oh very well," Optimus sighed. "The floor is yours gentlemechs."

"I wonder about him," Barricade whispered under his breath to both Sam and 'Bee. 'Bee nudged him but Barricade just shrugged. "I'm just saying."

Red stood to accept the small rose bush that Ratchet practically slammed into his hands before he turned back to Wheeljack and took the other mechs hands into his own. "Wheeljack," Ratchet began, very aware that every audio sensor and ear was listening to him intently. "Ever since that first time you appeared at the emergency bay I knew that it was only the first in a long line of many encounters that I was to have with you." Ratchet gave a small smirk. "How little I knew that it was about to become a rather daily occurrence." There were a few chuckles in the audience and but Wheeljack just chuckled, his optics bright with happiness as he listened to what he chosen was saying. "I knew then, that there was something special about you and I have never been gladder than I was at that moment that I forwent my predicted careered path in lieu of becoming a medic."

There were a few surprised murmurs in the audience at that small announcement and Ratchet gave Wheeljack a rather longsuffering look as they heard Sunny whisper to his twin. "What do you think he was suppose to be?"

"I don't even want to think about it," Sides whispered back. Prowl effectively leaned over and whapped first Sunny then Sides over the head with a rather dark glare of his own. The twins instantly went silent.

While most of the attention was on Prowl and the twins, Ratchet took this opportunity to lean forward and say quietly, "You make me whole."

Wheeljack was grinning madly behind his face plate as he looked down at Ratchet who was himself looking at their clasped hands, trying his best to hide his embracement as Sides groaned. "Aw man, we missed it." Prowl and then Jazz both whapped him once again.

Wheeljack shook his head as he looked down at his soon to be husband. "Ratchet, in all the times I've blown myself up-" there was a small choked laughter from the back of the crowd, "-you've always been there for me and I knew then and there that you always would be. You've been my solid bracer in the chaos in my life. You have stayed by me even when the most mechs would turn and run at the mere sight of me entering a room." A few of the mechs shifted guiltily at that. "I have never been more proud or more honored to call you mine."

"Awwwwwwwww." Hound and Ironhide leaned forward to respectively whap the twins.

Ratchet and Wheeljack were completely oblivious however as they both were enraptured with looking at one another. It was almost as if the rest of the world had completely fallen away from them and they were the only ones left on the entire planet. There was a sudden spreading warmth that stretched throughout both of the two mechs that were standing in front of the altar. Starting in the core of their sparks and suddenly flowed outward to every crevasse and corner of their being before it turned back inward and settled once again in the core even warmer than before. Ratchet and Wheeljack just stared at one another; each one lost in the others optics.

It may have been a moment or it may have been an eternity but when both of them came back to the present, they were shocked to find every single mech staring at them smiling. Red and Jazz were both grinning madly at Ratchet and Inferno gave a small thumbs up at the couple while Prowl smirked.

"Everyone, may I present our newest Alignment; Ratchet and Wheeljack!"

Wheeljack and Ratchet smiled at their friends and everyone began clapping and cheering for them. Optimus smiled proudly, happy for his friends and just a little bit sad that he knew that this was going to become a rare occurrence in the future. Almost instantly every stood and made their way to congratulate the two.

Sam smiled as he watched the group and chuckled as Bumblebee gave Ratchet a rather large bear hug, then surprised Wheeljack by giving him the same. It was with a start that he suddenly felt a gentle prod on his side and he looked up at Barricade, the only mech that had not stood to congratulate the new couple. "Are you alright?" Barricade asked him softly.

Sam looked up at him surprised. "Of course I am. What are you talking about?" Barricade said nothing but gave a small nod as he held out his hand for Sam to climb upon and he stood with a smile. "Um, where are we going?" Sam asked as Barricade started to make his way to the group of tightly clustered Autobots.

"Well, don't you want to say something to Ratchet?" Barricade asked him as he finally reached the group. "Excuse me," he said softly as tapped Bluestreak on the shoulder, startling the Autobot.

Bluestreak stared at the 'Con surprised but Barricade just lifted his hand to show the mech the small human he held in his hand. "Oh, right. Sorry," Bluestreak moved over, snagging Sides and pulling the mech aside so Barricade could get through.

Sides smiled down at Sam and waved as he snagged his brother. "Let's go see what Jazz and Blaster have planned for the music."

"Ooo. That sounds fun!"

Barricade finally managed to get through the small throng of Autobots. Wheeljack was immensely surprised when he turned around to thank the next well-wisher only to find Barricade standing there. Barricade just raised his hand and pointed with his other one at Sam seated in his palm. "He's all yours," Barricade smirked and quickly dropped Sam into Wheeljack's startled hands. "By the way," Barricade said before he turned. "Congratulations."

"Uh, thanks," Wheeljack murmured surprise. Barricade just nodded and quickly departed, completely ignoring 'Bee's happy smile and Ratchets knowing look as he past. Ironhide sent Optimus a look but the larger truck just smiled happily as he watched the 'Con slip back through the group that easily parted for him to pass.

Wheeljack just looked back down at the human that seemed very startled to be with Wheeljack as Wheeljack was to have him. "Um, congratulations," Sam said after a moment.

"Thank you," Wheeljack returned hesitantly. He hadn't really had any contact with Sam specifically but Ratchet was soon at his side smiling down at Sam, studiously ignoring his new husband's attempts at handing Sam off to him.

"What did you think of everything?" Ratchet asked him.

"The wedding was wonderful," Sam said with a smile. "Congratulations, to both of you."

Ratchet just smiled down at him as soon Optimus and Ironhide appeared with the rangers. "Loved the ceremony!" Epps shouted up at him.

Ratchet smirked as he looked pointedly at the plate already in Epps hands. "I can see that."

Epps just smiled as he turned to Wheeljack. "Well congratulations Wheeljack! Enjoy today while you can, because tomorrow is day one of married life."

"EPPS!" Ratchet laughed. "Don't scare him off before we even begin!"

Will watched them with a small smile. "Congratulations. I'm really happy for you." Will did try his best to smile however in truth; the ceremony had given the captain a lot to think of, about his own relationships with his now ex-wife and even Ironhide. Will peeked up at the gunner before he turned back to Ratchet and his new husband.

"Thank you," Ratchet said with a soft smile as he glanced at Ironhide himself. Ironhide almost had his grin plastered to his face but Ratchet instantly knew it was Ironhide's way of dealing with most things. With a sigh Ratchet turned back to Sam and Epps. "Thank you for being here."

Sam smiled at him as Bumblebee appeared with his mother. "Ratchet! Come here!" she called out and quickly stepped from 'Bee's hand to Ratchet and gave the mech a hug the best she could. "Oh I'm so glad for you! It was wonderful!"

Ratchet chuckled. "Well, I think that everyone did an outstanding job helping get everything ready."

The mechs around him immediately began preening as Judy smiled. "That water balloon fight helped calm everyone's nerves too I think," she chuckled as she turned to Wheeljack as Ratchet frowned at Optimus. "Congratulations Wheeljack, you have a fine husband here."

Wheeljack couldn't help but grin widely behind his faceplate as he balanced Sam in one hand and threw an arm around Ratchet. "Don't I know it!"

Judy just smiled as she turned to Sam. "We're getting the food ready, let's go eat."

Sam smiled as 'Bee collected the two Witwicky's once again and turned to leave as Optimus took the two rangers once more. "Oh, I was going to speak to you Epps."

"You were?" Epps asked surprised.

"Yes, you asked me once before about a guardian and I was thinking about it, especially since there's this new Sector Thirteen. I was going to speak to Hound about it, since he's a jeep just like your old one."

"Well that's a good idea Optimus, however…"

Optimus turned confused towards where Epps was pointing and he stared surprised as he saw Hound speaking to Ron! "So these are called begonias?" Hound was asking as he was looking at the flowers that had been situated on the tables.

"Yeah, and the secret is having the perfect balance between fertilizer and pesticides. Too much of either will smother the plant," Ron grinned.

"I see."

Optimus sighed and looked back down at Epps who was laughing at him. "I think I'll survive," he smiled.

"Hey Epps! How many burgers you want?" Steve called out from where he was manning the grill.

"Three!" Epps called back as Optimus set him down. Sam smiled up at 'Bee as he too was set down with his mother and quickly darted over to Miles and Mikaela.

"Have you noticed?" 'Bee jumped as Barricade suddenly appeared next to him.

"What?" 'Bee asked surprised.

Barricade nodded towards Sam who was rubbing at his chest again. "He's been doing that since the ceremony."

Bumblebee looked at Sam in surprise as he saw that Barricade was right; Sam was absently rubbing at his chest with a small frown. "What do you think it means?" 'Bee whispered.

Barricade frowned as he watched Sam critically as he spoke with his friends before he finally shrugged. "I wish I knew."

"HEY! When are we going to have the fireworks?" Sunny suddenly called out to him.

"Yeah!" Sides shouted as Blaster turned the music on.

"Now this is a party!" Jazz smiled as he grabbed Prowl and started to dance. "Come on Prowl! Dance with me!"

Ratchet and Wheeljack smiled as they watched their friends as Jazz and Blaster proceeded to drag most of them out to the small dance area Jazz had cleared. They even got Perceptor to the floor. There was laughter all around and around midnight, Will and Epps happily lit the fireworks much to the twin's excitement.

"Hey," Wheeljack suddenly whispered. "Since they're all having a great time and… distracted… and the base _is_ empty…"

Ratchet glanced over at his new husband before he jerked upright in surprise. "Wait, you aren't seriously thinking-"

"Come on," Wheeljack grabbed Ratchet's hand. "With your siren, we can probably get there in half the time."

Ratchet tried to keep a stern look but it was impossible as Wheeljack looked down at him with a bright, teasing look in his optics. "I never knew you had such a wild streak in you," he smiled as he allowed Wheeljack to pull him to his feet.

"What can I say? I'm an opportunist at spark," and with that the two quickly disappeared down the road.

The only one to take notice of their departure was Barricade as he sat back and sipped his oil. "Autobots…" he smirked as Jazz wandered over having recruited Bumblebee in an attempt to get Barricade out onto the dance floor himself. Barricade just smiled and allowed himself to be dragged into the chaos.

* * *

Primus chuckled as he switched off the small viewing screen that had shown the small party still going on at the rather out of the way beach on the human's planet. With a small smirk he glanced down at one of the glowing blue orbs that floated by his shoulder and gave the sphere a small pat. "Yes, things are going quite well indeed."

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note: **Join me tomorrow for chapter sixty-four: Learning Together


	64. Learning Together

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's note: **AGAIN-WARNING FOR SMUT!** I tried to keep this separate from Jazz and Prowl's chapter and ensure that they weren't too similar but one can only do so much with the material one has.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Four: Learning Together

The Autobot base was quiet- _very _quiet. The only sound being the crocodile making the smallest of splashes as it moved in and out of the water. Mojo had found Mikaela's slippers and Beeper had found a wonderful place to nap on Optimus' desk. So when the peacefulness was abruptly interrupted by the sudden roar of two engines as Ratchet and Wheeljack approached the croc disappeared under the water, Mojo quickly scuttled under the bed and Beeper rolled over to his other side and went back to sleep.

"Wow, this place looks so different when nobody's here," Ratchet mused as he glanced around the empty courtyard.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's wonderful," Wheeljack replied as he quickly made his way to Ratchet's side.

"Wheeljack, wait what? Hey!" Ratchet yelped as he was suddenly lifted off the ground and the world around him blurred as Wheeljack spun and began heading for his workshop. "Wheeljack!" Ratchet snickered as he found himself being carried in the traditional 'bridal carry'. "And here I thought you weren't paying attention to Earth culture."

"I have _had_ it with waiting," Wheeljack muttered as he walked straight into his personal hanger.

Ratchet looked up at Wheeljack amused as the engineer halted in the center of the room and glanced back at the open doorway puzzled. The medic chuckled. "You're going to have to put me down if you want to close the door," he said with a smile.

Wheeljack looked back at Ratchet surprised before he ducked his head a bit. "Oh, right. Sorry."

Ratchet just continued to smile as Wheeljack gently set him back on his feet and turned to quickly shut the doors when Ratchet's hand on his arm stopped him. "Why don't we leave them open?" Ratchet suggested quietly. "I mean, no one's here anyway and…" Wheeljack glanced over at his new husband in surprise and Ratchet quickly ducked his head embarrassed. "I mean… well…"

Wheeljack smiled behind his faceplate and turned back away from the door. "Sure, we can leave it open."

Ratchet smiled gratefully before he quickly turned and glanced around the rather cluttered hanger. '_Some things never change_,' he smiled as he began picking up random items off the ground. "Just what were you doing with all of this?" he asked as he stared at what looked to be a fusion converter in disbelief. "You can't tell me that you were using all of this just for the transmitter and computer."

"Of course not," Wheeljack said as he plucked the little machine out of Ratchets hand. "Red asked me to help come up with a security alarm for the base."

"Did he now?" Ratchet sighed as he realized that that meant that Wheeljack's free time was going to be even more non-existent.

Wheeljack could instantly see where Ratchet was going with his thoughts and quickly grabbed him around the waist and pulled the other mech towards him. "Hey! Right now it's all about me and you so I do not want to see you pouting."

Ratchet presented Wheeljack with a mock frown. "I do not pout," he said sullenly.

Wheeljack smirked as he started to pull Ratchet over towards the somewhat cleared side of the room. "Whatever you say Ratchet."

Ratchet just sighed as he looked about the hanger and frowned. "Beds. Next project, beds."

"I can't believe you guys didn't already have them when we got here," Wheeljack told him a bit annoyed.

"Well, when we go into recharge we're usually in our alt modes so…" Ratchet trailed off with a shrug. "It didn't seem that important."

Wheeljack just let out a sigh. "Yeah, right…"

Ratchet turned to Wheeljack and the two just stood there, awkwardly for a long, long, _long_ moment. Wheeljack was surprised to find himself suddenly trying to figure out if he was supposed to remove his hands from Ratchet's waist or if that would be the wrong thing to do, given the circumstances. Ratchet was just content in standing there in Wheeljack's presence, taking in the moment.

He turned to look up at Wheeljack with a smile. "So what's next?" he asked curiously.

Wheeljack slouched slightly. "Um, I was hoping you would know… being the medic and all."

Ratchet sighed and shook his head as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Wheeljack's shoulders. "Well I know the basics of it," he said with a smile. "We're just going to have to figure it out together won't we?"

"That sound's like fun," Wheeljack smirked as he pulled Ratchet even closer. He looked down at his new husband. "**Ratchet**…" he murmured in their native language.

Ratchet shuddered as he heard the soft whirls of his name. He smiled and pulled Wheeljack even closer to him. In learning all the different languages and dialects that Earth had to offer, there was still nothing as sexy as the sound of your beloved whispering your name in your own language. "'Jack…" Ratchet almost purred as he nearly went completely limp in Wheeljack's arms.

Wheeljack chuckled again and began maneuvering Ratchet further into the building but not so far as they could no longer see the stars. "**Ratchet**…" Wheeljack hummed again.

Ratchet's optics winked back on as he looked up into the blue of his partners. He soon frowned however as he reached up and rapped his knuckles against Wheeljack's faceplate. "**What do you have hidden back here**?" he chuckled as Wheeljack leaned back a bit surprised at the sudden invasion of personal space. "**Show me**," Ratchet whispered. "**Please**?"

"**Ratchet**…" Wheeljack began but Ratchet pulled back, a bit of a frown on his face.

"**Um**… **you don't really have to**…" he said a bit embarrassed. "**I mean**… **well**…" Ratchet looked up in surprised as a finger dropped against his mouth.

"**Ratchet**," Wheeljack chuckled as he removed his finger. "**Will you at least give me a second to answer**?"

Ratchet "blinked" in surprise. "**Oh**… **right**. **Sorry**." Ratchet dutifully clamped his lips shut and waited patiently.

Wheeljack sighed and reached upward, pressing a small hidden button and with a click and a whoosh the faceplate finally slid back with a soft hiss. Wheeljack had instantly bent his head, working his jaw as the cold air hit the lower half of his face. Ratchet had yet to say a word and Wheeljack was becoming more and more nervous the longer the silence stretched. Wheeljack finished moving his jaw around and finally risked a glance upward to see Ratchet's reaction.

He had barely lifted his head completely when arms were suddenly thrown about his shoulders and his head was yanked downward. There was the sudden sound of metal on metal and Wheeljack unexpectedly found himself trying to figure out what in the Matrix had just happened. Ratchet's face was exceptionally close and it took Wheeljack a moment to realize that the other mech had his mouth pressed up against his own, little electric jolts tingling the area where they were connected. Well… this was new.

Ratchet suddenly pulled back and Wheeljack took a moment to stare down at him confused. Ratchet was now the one ducking his head, refusing to meet the others gaze. Wheeljack wasn't sure what to think about the rather odd move and looked down at the medic curiously. "**Okay**… **that was different**."

Ratchet ducked his head even more at the engineer's words. "**Yeah**… "

Wheeljack looked down at Ratchet as the mech flustered and a small smile quirked on his lips. It wasn't everyday that the steady medic was fretful. "**Ratchet**? **Care to explain**?"

Ratchet sighed, finally allowing his hands to drop. "**Um**… **that was a kiss**."

Wheeljack stared down at Ratchet confused. "**Kiss**?" he repeated as he quickly looked the term up. "**A press of lips that show love, affection and or can be used in greeting**." Ratchet stared at Wheeljack for a long moment before he burst out laughing, startling his new husband. "**What**? **That's what it says**."

Ratchet continued to laugh however, forcing Wheeljack to catch him as he nearly fell over. Ratchet's laughter abruptly halted as he found himself once again pressed to Wheeljack's side before another chuckle escaped him. "**I **_**so**_** have to get you to read one of those books Judy's always quoting**."

Wheeljack's optics winked. "**Books**?"

Ratchet chuckled and shook his head. "**Never mind**," he laughed a moment more before getting himself under control. "**You have the definition right but to humans a kiss is so much more. It's also what lovers do**."

Wheeljack looked confused at the new term before his search engine popped up with the appropriate site… and a few inappropriate sites. "**Oh**… _**OH**_!" Wheeljack was now the one who desperately wanted to look away but found himself caught by Ratchet's own gaze. They stared at each other before a thought occurred to him. "**Why'd you wait then**?"

Ratchet sighed. "**Like it says, you need two sets of lips for a kiss to work, and it is kind of hard to kiss someone else when they constantly have their face plate in place**."

"**You know I have to keep it down with my work, not to mention the multiple times my work doesn't, well, work. It's just something that I got into the habit of-**"

"**Wheeljack, I wasn't criticizing you**!" Ratchet interrupted, placing a hand over Wheeljack's mouth. The blue optics turned back to him and Ratchet smiled as he pulled his hand away. "**Honestly. I was just stating a fact**."

Wheeljack frowned at him. "**No you weren't. You were teasing me**," he said, a bit of a whine to his tone.

"**I was not teasing you**." Wheeljack just looked at him. "**Okay, maybe a little**," Ratchet confessed.

"**I thought so**…" Wheeljack huffed.

Ratchet sighed as he wrapped his arms around the other mech again. "**Sorry, okay**."

Wheeljack managed to hold his hurt look for another few seconds before he dropped it and wrapped his own arms around the other mech. "**Hey**…**was that our first fight**?"

Ratchet pulled back a bit to see the other mech. "**That's hardly our first fight**."

"**No not that**," Wheeljack shook his head. "**I mean our first Aligned fight**."

"**Oh**…" Ratchet thought about it. "**I guess it was**. **Kind of a stupid fight**," he chuckled.

"**Perhaps**…" Wheeljack trailed off. He suddenly grinned evilly. "**Dose this mean I get make up sex now**?"

Ratchet pulled back and just stared at Wheeljack in complete and total shock as 'Jack continued to grin down at him. He suddenly burst out laughing once more and collapsed against Wheeljack's chest. "**Where in the world did you learn **_**that**_?" he demanded.

"**Pop up window**," Wheeljack chuckled.

"**Of course**," Ratchet sighed.

Wheeljack stared at Ratchet a moment longer. "**Well**?"

Ratchet just looked up at him amused. "**Well what**? **This is your show**."

"**What**? **Oh**… **um**. **You know more about it so I thought that**, **well**."

"**That I would take the lead**?" Ratchet supplied.

"**What**? **No**. **I mean**, **yes**. **I mean**…" Wheeljack frowned as he saw Ratchet's widening grin. "**It's not like this comes with instructions or anything**!"

Ratchet sighed as he wrapped his arms around Wheeljack's neck once more. "**Oh alright, I suppose**."

"**Oh good**," Wheeljack grinned and Ratchet huffed at the others obvious relief.

"This is not how I pictured my wedding night," Ratchet muttered under his breath in English before he reached up and yanked Wheeljack's head back down for another kiss.

Wheeljack jerked in surprise again before the small tingles returned and he hummed softly as he leaned down, meeting the kiss and starting to return it. Ratchet purred happily when he felt the kiss finally reciprocated and he wrapped his arms tighter. He pulled back a bit and smiled softly before leaning in and dropping little butterfly kisses against Wheeljack, creating random little jolts through each brief touch.

There was a soft growl and Ratchet's head was grabbed and held in place as Wheeljack finally leaned down and took control of the kissing. Ratchet chuckled but soon began to moan as the small jolting shocks became a rather prolonged current of electricity. Ratchet could feel the hum of his own spark as it began pulsating, as if it knew what was to come. He could feel the world tilting as he was suddenly tipped backwards and Ratchet allowed Wheeljack to move him as he wanted as he was slowly lowered to the floor.

Wheeljack finally pulled back and a small bolt of bright blue electricity connected them momentarily before it dissipated in the air. Both were panting heavily and Ratchet looked up at Wheeljack expectantly. "**Primus**…" Wheeljack finally managed to get out. Ratchet couldn't say anything and only nodded in agreement. "**Beds**," Wheeljack continued. "**I am building us the beds**."

Ratchet chuckled again as he reached up and pulled him back down for more wonderful kissing. They simply laid there for a while, kissing one another in varying degrees of ghostly touches and hard, desperate embraces. Ratchet hummed as he looked up at the stars for a moment before suddenly he found himself completely blinded as a bright, searing light suddenly flooded his vision. "'Jack! What the hell?" he yelped, falling back to English automatically.

"**Sorry**." The light dimmed to a softer glow and Ratchet had to wait a moment before the picture returned to his optics.

Ratchet was surprised, and at the same time not, that Wheeljack had apparently lit up his sidelights. Ratchet frowned up at him, his arms automatically crossing as he just glared up at Wheeljack. "**Care to explain why you decided to blind me**?" he asked.

Wheeljack sighed as he pulled back slightly. "**I** **didn't mean to**," Wheeljack confessed. "**I just**… **wanted to see you**…"

Ratchet's anger drained out of him as quickly as it had surfaced and Ratchet sighed and reached up to pull Wheeljack to him once again. "**Just**… **warn me next time, will ya**?"

"**Right**," Wheeljack sighed as he pulled Ratchet closer. There was a long pause. "**So**… **what's the next step**?"

Ratchet let out a huff and snickered. With an evil grin he glanced up at Wheeljack and the engineer was instantly on his guard but Ratchet was too quick for him. Wheeljack yelped as the world spun and when it righted again, he found himself now the one on his back looking up at the stars as Ratchet sat back on his knees. "**Now**… **what should I do with you now that I caught you**?" he mused.

Wheeljack felt a smile come up and he reached up and cupped Ratchet's cheek, the medic purred as he pressed his cheek harder against the hand. "**Anything you want**," he replied.

Ratchet smiled again before Wheeljack saw a mischievous glint appear in his optic and he watched shocked as Ratchet turned his head slightly to quickly lick his hand. "**Another Earth custom?" **he asked.

"**You never followed those pop ups to the actual sites, did you**?" Ratchet chuckled as he leaned down again to press a quick kiss against Wheeljack's lips.

"**Should I**?" Wheeljack asked amused.

"**No**," Ratchet smirked as he dove in for another kiss. Wheeljack was ready for him this time however and he snagged the medic and held him there, prolonging the kiss and the wonderful tingling sensation. They were both breathing hard when they finally pulled back, Wheeljack's grip still on the back of Ratchet's neck preventing the other mech from pulling back more than a few inches and their optics just locked onto one another.

Ratchet pulled back slightly, not fully yanking himself out of Wheeljack's grasp but still conveying to 'Jack to let him go. Wheeljack complied and his optics brightened as Ratchet sat back up, now straddling the engineer's hips as he slowly reached up towards his shoulder panel. '_Holy. _Primus_,_' Wheeljack's thought almost came to a screeching halt as he finally realized something. He watched that hand reaching upward and it finally managed to hit Wheeljack that he was actually shaking. _Shaking_! Ratchet!

It was then that reality seemed to crash around him. They were really here! It wasn't a dream! He had really married his beloved just earlier that evening and here he was now about to finally become one with him. Wheeljack could only stare up in shock before he finally managed to shake himself out of his stupor. It now didn't seem right for him to ask Ratchet to take on all the responsibility for tonight. They were in this together and Wheeljack should be equally responsible and an equal participate.

Ratchet had only just barely touched the latch with his fingertips when Wheeljack placed his own hand over Ratchet's. Ratchet turned towards him, surprised and Wheeljack smiled up at him as he squeezed the hand before he gently began to tug it back down. "**Ratchet**," Wheeljack said softly. "**Let me**." Wide, bright optics stared down at him and Wheeljack tried his best to show his love though his own optics. "**Please**?"

Ratchet looked down at Wheeljack, unsure what to do. He was nervous enough as it was but for Wheeljack to actually be the one to open his plating to see what was hidden underneath. As a medic in the middle of the war, Ratchet himself had seen the inner workings of nearly every single one of his companions but never once had any of them, ever, seen him. It was stupid for him to still be so shy even to this point.

Ratchet jerked himself out of his thoughts as he realized that Wheeljack was still waiting patiently for his answer. This was _Wheeljack_ he was with. He wasn't going to pressure him at all. He was going to allow Ratchet to set the pace for tonight and allow Ratchet to choose exactly how far they would actually go. It was silly for Ratchet to continue to stall. Wheeljack was his best friend, his love, his husband!Primus that was going to take some getting use to! "His husband" was not a term he was used to saying.

Ratchet hesitated for another second before he nodded finally and allowed his fingers to go limp. Wheeljack smiled and squeezed Ratchet's hand once again before he gently pushed it away. Ratchet allowed his whole arm to go limp, unsure quite what to do with the appendage as Wheeljack leaned upward and quickly pressed a kiss against Ratchet's lips before he slowly shifted.

Once again, Ratchet found himself sprawled on his back and almost completely at Wheeljack's mercy. He clenched his fist at his side for a while before he reached forward and placed it against Wheeljack's shoulder. "'Jack…" he whimpered slightly as Wheeljack's expert hands made short work of Ratchet's latches.

The medic couldn't swallow a whimper as he could feel his chest plates slowly inching apart, his whole spark already pulsating rapidly in excitement as it was revealed for Wheeljack's inspection. Ratchet had never felt so exposed as he did in that moment. It was as if with the exposure of his spark, he was showing everything that he was to the other mech. It was as if he lay bare all the way down to the core of his very self and Ratchet couldn't help but shiver at the thought.

His optics winked back on, he hadn't even realized he had shut them, when he felt Wheeljack's hand cover his own once again. He looked down surprised to find Wheeljack grinning down at him. "**So beautiful**," Wheeljack whispered.

Ratchet stared at Wheeljack and allowed a soft smile. "**Liar**."

Wheeljack shook his head. "**I'm not**. **You are beautiful**."

Ratchet still looked unconvinced but Wheeljack wasn't about to argue the matter further. He squeezed the hand in his once more before he finally turned his attention back to the wonderful glow within Ratchet's body. Ratchet's Spark brightened under the scrutiny and Wheeljack glanced over to find Ratchet staring at him, his breathing quickening as Wheeljack looked his fill. Wheeljack smiled at him again but wasn't sure if the smile was any more reassuring than showing his own nervousness. He turned his gaze back to the Spark that pulsated before him. The shining white-blue light was almost blinding in it's own right and Wheeljack found himself memorized by that flowing swirl of color.

"'Jack," Ratchet suddenly whimpered, shuddering beneath him his hand convulsing sporadically around Wheeljack's shoulder.

It took Wheeljack a moment to realize that he had actually reached out with his free hand and had just ghosted the edge of that tantalizing corona with his fingertips. Ratchet was moaning and Wheeljack reached out once more experimentally. He had just gotten to the edge when Ratchet gasped and practically withered, squirming. A little further and Ratchet was throwing his head back and _keening_. Wheeljack was in absolute shock. If just the briefest of touches sent Ratchet over the edge, what would it be like to actually complete the merge?

Ratchet, for his part, couldn't even think that far ahead let alone think at all. His nerve endings were crying out for relief, every part of him was alert and hyper-sensitive as his vision went blind again only this time, it wasn't because of Wheeljack's lights. His spark was straining, yearning for something to happen and Ratchet had a feeling he knew what it was.

Was this what it was like for the others? Was it this constant want, this constant need something they felt all the time? Ratchet desperately hoped it wasn't. He couldn't do his job if his emotions were constantly in flux like they were in that moment. His mind couldn't even come up with a single coherent thought before he finally registered a soft glow that wasn't even his own Spark's light.

He looked up surprised to find that Wheeljack had made short work of his own latches and his own chest plates were slowly opening. Ratchet nearly froze as his own optics were completely riveted to that slowly opening paneling. He had seen Wheeljack's own Spark a number of times before due to Wheeljack's multiple failed experiments but this time it was completely different and Ratchet couldn't stop a small shudder that ran through him.

"**Ratchet**…" Wheeljack whispered and Ratchet finally was able to pull his gaze away from the pulsating Spark before him before he finally managed to look up into Wheeljack's gaze. "**Are you ready**?"

Ratchet wanted desperately to shake his head no that he was most definitely not ready but he knew that it was now or never and Ratchet had never been a coward in his life. Slowly, Ratchet nodded. "'Jack," he whimpered.

"**It's okay**," Wheeljack whispered soothingly. Ratchet seemed like he couldn't stop shaking and Wheeljack knew that he would be shaking himself but he knew that he had to be strong for Ratchet. This was just so new to both of them and one of them had to take charge. Wheeljack was just surprised that Ratchet was allowing him to take it. Ratchet was always so assertive, so sure of everything and here he was trusting his very soul to Wheeljack's care.

Ratchet was surprised when Wheeljack took the hand from his shoulder and pressed a kiss to it. "'Jack?" he asked dazedly.

"**I love you**," Wheeljack whispered and he leaned down.

"'Jack!" Ratchet threw his head back and nearly howled as just the very edges of their Sparks finally, _finally_ met and began to merge.

"**Oh Primus**," Wheeljack groaned as he strained to keep himself up over Ratchet, bracing his arms so he didn't fall forward completely and smother his mate.

"'Jack!" Ratchet cried as he finally brought his other hand up and snagged on to Wheeljack's shoulder.

The power that surged through them both was nearly enough to completely overload their systems and they had yet to fully merge! The room was suddenly cackling with electricity, as their Sparks seemed to reach for one another. Wheeljack's jaw went stiff as he waited for the first fireworks to pass. "**Ratchet**…" he panted.

Ratchet seemed to come back to himself and he looked back up at Wheeljack. "**I**-**I'm okay,"** he finally managed to say.

"**Ready for more then**?" Wheeljack asked.

"**Oh Primus**," Ratchet moaned as his head feel back against the floor.

Wheeljack snickered. "**I'll take it that was **'**yes**'," he said before he started to sink down once more.

"**Oh Whe**-**Wheeljack**!" Ratchet cried out and soon both seemed to have lost the ability to speak Wheeljack was all the way down and their Sparks were completely engulfing one another.

Their cores finally touched and both cried out at the sudden electricity, the sudden _heat_ that just engulfed them. Both mechs suddenly found themselves both deaf and blind and at the same time they could hear every single thought, every single feeling the other had and saw the love they both held for one another. Their entire beings seemed to expand before falling down to a single point within one another.

::_**Primus**__, __**Ratchet**_!::

::'_**Jack**_!:: Ratchet cried instinctively through their link as he threw his arms around his husband. ::'_**Jack**_!::

::_**Holy Primus, Ratchet**_!:: Wheeljack was just staring at him through the bright blue light. ::_**Primus**_!::

::_**Wheeljack**_,:: Ratchet's voice cooed. ::_**I love you**_!_**Primus how I love you**_!::

::_**I love you too**_!::

::**WHEELJACK**!::

There was a blinding flash of white blue light and soon Ratchet found himself just staring up at the ceiling in a daze. Wheeljack was covering him completely as he lay there limp, both of them trying their best to catch their breaths. Ratchet glanced over at the mech. He wondered. ::_**Wheeljack**_?::

Wheeljack stirred long enough to lift his head and plant a kiss on Ratchet's cheek. ::_**Love ya**_.:: Ratchet chuckled and returned the kiss before Wheeljack finally started sitting back up. Ratchet whimpered slightly as a final electric shock went through him as their sparks separated but as Wheeljack sat up, he couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face when he saw that their Sparks were pulsating in harmony. They were completely Aligned in every sense of the word.

Ratchet sighed as he reached for his paneling and began to close them. He was reaching up to fasten the latches when Wheeljack grabbed his hand once again. Ratchet glanced up surprised as Wheeljack leaned down and they shared another long, loving kiss. By the end of it, Ratchet was feeling completely relaxed and he sighed contently as he smiled up at his husband. Wheeljack smiled down at him. "Go again?"

Ratchet stared up at him in shock before Wheeljack suddenly found himself wrapped in a firm embrace. Ratchet kissed him again and smiled a predatory grin. "Lock the door."

* * *

**Author's Note**: (still blushing madly) Well that's over with... On another note, I am feeling much better and am currently taking carrot donations for the sudden feild of plot bunnies running rampent in my backyard. (sighs) Please join us next time for chapter Sixty Five: _Burried Treasure_


	65. Buried Treasure

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's note: I'm late for work! Sorry! This is a post and run! Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Five: Buried Treasure

Sam sighed as he rolled over and squinted at the bright sunlight shining through the windows. He was completely exhausted. The party didn't even break until well after dawn and the humans had never been so grateful that they didn't have to stay awake to drive back to the base. Steve had actually hugged Optimus' leg when he learned he didn't have to drive back. "I don't know how you guys do it," he muttered to Ron and Judy as they all headed to the barracks for some much-needed rest early that morning, or as he looked at his watch, yesterday morning.

"What the hell?" Sam cried out as he stared at the date in complete disbelief. Had Sam really slept through an entire day?

"Well, good morning sleepy head," 'Bee smirked as he looked over Sam's small loft room. "We thought you might never get up."

"Oh man…" Sam groaned as he rolled over and brought his pillow over his head. "Is there any way for me to just stay asleep for the rest of my life?" he groaned, refusing to get out of the soft comfort of his warm blankets.

Bumblebee tisked as he reached forward and hooked one finger under the blanket and pulled it back. Sam yelped as the chilled winter morning air hit him. He had a small heater, but it was still freezing in the hanger. Bumblebee frowned and disappeared. Sam groaned as he flopped back onto the mattress and pulled the covers over him once again as he heard the main doors being shut.

"What are you doing? Its daylight," he could Barricade asking the younger mech.

"Sam's cold," was all 'Bee said. Barricade didn't reply but Sam suddenly had that nagging feeling down his spine that he inexplicably knew meant that they were having a completely silent conversation about him.

"It's winter!" Sam called out as he rolled over. "What do you expect?" He promptly put his pillow over his head again when it was suddenly yanked off of him once more and Sam looked up to glare at the red optics staring down at him.

"Your mother was in earlier," Barricade said calmly as he dropped the pillow on Sam's desk. "You should probably go eat something, she also mentioned a shower."

Sam frowned as he ran a hand through his hair, frowning at the greasy feel his hand came away with. "True," he muttered as he sighed and dropped back down again.

The two Cybertronions looked at him for a while until they suddenly heard the small sound of snoring emanating from the bed once again. "Should I fetch a bucket of water from the moat?" Barricade chuckled as he looked down at the tiny human.

"That may be the best thing," Bumblebee chuckled as he looked down at his small human friend.

Barricade shook his head as he made his way back to his corner of the hanger. "Well, he seems to be in a better mood, that's for sure."

"Thank Primus," 'Bee sighed as he looked down at the human. "Sam? Hey Sam."

"Oh let him sleep," Barricade said as he picked up another filched data pad. "Judy will be back sooner or later and humans require their sleep almost as much as they need food and water."

'Bee glanced down at the human once more before he finally nodded and moved away from the small shelf that was Sam's room. "Well, we now know he's alive, at least."

Barricade chuckled as he moved the stylist pen around the pad. "True. Speaking of- has anyone heard from Ratchet or Wheeljack lately?"

'Bee shook his head as an amused grin graced his features. "No, not since they disappeared in the middle of the party," he chuckled.

"Well can you blame them?" Barricade snickered. "Hopefully you Autobots can keep yourselves fully functional until they finally come out of their hanger." Bumblebee let out a small snort and Barricade was instantly on the alert. "Don't tell me…"

"Apparently Sunny and Sides got into it again this morning," Bumblebee confirmed with a sigh. "Sunny said that Sides wasn't giving him his space or something like that."

"Space?" Barricade mocked. "We live on a slagging military base in the middle of a desert, how much room does that Lambo need?"

Bumblebee shrugged. "A lot of it apparently."

Barricade shook his head as he went back to his data pad and the small file shown there. He had been amazed to learn that most of the humans movies were originally taken from something called novels and he had to say, while the novels definitely had more going for them plot wise, they unfortunately didn't come with their own soundtrack. "So what happened to him?"

Bumblebee was jerked out of his own musing as he started playing with Barricade's hijacked converted PSP. "With who?"

Barricade looked up from his book. "With Sideswipe, who do you think I'm asking about? 'Hide?"

"Oh," Bumblebee quickly got back to the conversation. "Oh, his left arm isn't rotating as it should and he can barely lift the thing. Funny thing is, after he was damaged Sunny was instantly apologetic and has been pampering him ever since."

Barricade shook his head as he went back to his reading. "I don't know if I should be envious of him or just plain sorry for him."

"Ain't that the truth," 'Bee nodded as he started up a new game as he had apparently missed gathering an important item in earlier levels and couldn't move on without it.

The hanger was peacefully quiet as it had been for the past day and a half. Barricade was reading, 'Bee was trying rigorously to beat Barricade's high score and Sam was snoozing away. All in all, it was a rather calm scene and that was how it still was when Optimus stepped into the hanger an hour later.

"What's going on in here?" Optimus asked as he looked at the two mechs situated in the hanger.

"What do you mean?" Bumblebee asked, never once looking up from his game. Barricade didn't even bother to grace Optimus with an acknowledgment of his presence, his focus still situated squarely on the book he was reading.

Optimus stared at the two in disbelief. To think that these were the youngest mechs on the entire base. "What do I mean?" Optimus repeated surprised. "I mean take a look! It's a beautiful day! You two should be outside! There's target practice, Jazz just challenged Bluestreak to a race, there's the _base to be refortified_."

The last words were gritted out with some force and 'Bee looked up from his game surprised and just a bit sheepish. "Aw man, I'm sorry Optimus," he said as he set the game aside. "It's just that we're so used to loafing around the garage that I guess we kind of got into the habit of it."

Optimus frowned. "I see…"

Bumblebee shifted slightly and finally stood, feeling somehow wrong to be sitting while Optimus was just standing there… _looking_ at him. He coughed. "Um, did you need help with anything or…?"

"Actually, yes. Remember that pipe the twins damaged when they were filling up that moat?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, before he left, Keller helped us get a replacement piece. We're going to swap it out today."

"I'm surprised anything is getting done with your master engineer and medical officer sequestered away as they are," Barricade suddenly spoke up from his corner.

Optimus turned to him with a small frown. "You know, you can volunteer to help."

Barricade's head came up at that one. "What?"

"You know," Optimus grinned slyly at him. "Start helping out with the work around here, showing the others that you're not such a bad mech…"

Barricade stared at him. "But I am a bad mech," he told him seriously. "I'm pretty sure it's right there in the dictionary next to 'Decepticon'."

Optimus frowned at him. "That's not what I mean and you know it." Barricade scowled. "Oh come on," Optimus persisted. "How can anyone start to trust you if you're constantly squirreled away in here?"

"He does have a point you know."

Barricade turned his glare to Bumblebee. "You Autobots are _strange_ creatures…" he stated with a sigh as he set aside his electronic reader. "Only you would encourage someone like me to go out and make friends."

"Well there is that…" Optimus trailed off as Ironhide suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Is he going to help us out or not?" Ironhide asked as he looked over at the seated 'Con. "It's going to take most of us to move that pipeline."

"Damn it, Ironhide!"

"AH HA!" Barricade crowed. "So the truth comes out! You just need me to help you move that new pipe!"

"Well duh. It's not for your sparkly personality, that's for sure."

"Ironhide," Optimus turned to his gunner. "Get out."

"What?" Ironhide cried out surprised.

Bumblebee was shaking his head in disbelief as Optimus just glowered. "OUT!"

"Alright, alright. I can take a hint, I'm going…"

Optimus sighed as he turned back to find Barricade staring at him smugly. "So just how badly do you need my help?" Barricade smirked at him.

Optimus sighed. "Straight up? With Sides out and Sunny fussing over him, we're down two mechs right there. Then with Ratchet and Wheeljack that's two more…"

Barricade cocked his head and stared at the Autobot leader. "Uh huh… What's it worth to you?"

Optimus glared. "How 'bout I keep protesting that brig everyone's still asking me about and when I'm finally going to get that built?"

Bumblebee gasped in surprise as he whirled around. "Optimus, you don't mean that!"

Barricade knew full well that the Autobot leader was not bluffing however and he gave a small clap of applause. "Well played Prime," he said as he stood; "however you over looked one minor detail."

"Oh? And what's that?" Optimus asked with feigned interest.

"Sam," Barricade replied as he jerked his head in the direction of the boy's platform. "You were the one who said he shouldn't be left alone, after all."

"So I did…"

Barricade frowned as Optimus just continued to grin when suddenly the small human door opened and Miles and Mikaela entered. "Is he up yet?" Mikaela demanded.

"Apparently not yet," Optimus told her as he glanced over at the still snoring boy. He looked back at the girl with a large smile. "He's all yours," he told her before he turned to Barricade and Bumblebee once again. "Ten minutes you two."

Barricade scowled but 'Bee nodded diligently as he quickly began cleaning up a bit. Optimus gave Barricade a bright smile as he turned and quickly headed out the door, closing it behind him. "Manipulative Prime unit," he grumbled as he marked his place on the small screen and shut it down.

"That's why he's the boss," 'Bee chuckled as he turned back to Mikaela and Miles. "He woke up a bit earlier but fell asleep almost directly afterward."

"Then he most definitely should be up," Mikaela huffed as she turned and headed straight for the stairs. "Hey Miles, help me with this!" she called as they reached the platform and she took a hold of one corner of the mattress.

Miles snickered as he instantly saw what the girl was up too and took the corner at the head of the bed. "On three?" he asked her.

"On three," she confirmed. "One. Two."

Sam yelped as the one side of his mattress was promptly lifted up, effectively dumping him off of it. "What the hell? What happened? Is it an attack?" Sam demanded as he bounced to his feet, his hand reaching for the baseball bat next to his bed that wasn't there.

"Yeah, of the lay-about's," Mikaela frowned down at him. "It's two in the afternoon, why are you still in bed?"

Sam groaned as he flopped down onto the crooked mattress. "Oh come on! It's the weekend!" Sam groaned as he reached for his pillow.

Mikaela snatched the pillow before he could take a hold of it again and held it over her head and out of his immediate reach. "Get up," she glared at him. "You mom wants to do a supply run and Jazz and Bluestreak have offered to take us."

Barricade looked up in surprise from where he was setting his filched data pad in the small hidey-hole he found behind one of the small, dilapidated offices. "I thought that Jazz challenged Bluestreak to a race?"

Bumblebee just groaned. "I'll bet that _is_ the race," he mumbled.

"What race?" Miles asked as he glanced over at the two mechs. "There's going to be a race?"

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about I'm sure," Barricade snickered.

"Why would I be worried?" Miles asked surprised. "I think that would be neat to watch."

"Or be in," Barricade muttered under his breath.

"Barricade," Bumblebee hissed.

"What?"

Mikaela ignored the two mechs as she just glared at Sam. "Will you get up already?"

"Alright, I'm up!" Sam muttered as he headed to the small dresser. Gathering some clothing he turned to stare at Mikaela. "Do you mind?" he asked holding up the clothes.

Mikaela shrugged. "Nope," she said as she plopped down on the desk chair. She frowned at the second pillow resting on the shiny wooden surface. "Sam, you're weird."

"I didn't put that there," Sam frowned as he sighed and slipped behind the small changing screen his mother had found on one of her many antique shop visits.

Mikaela just shook her head as Miles flopped down on the crooked mattress. "So what's up with you two?" he asked looking over at the mechs.

"Apparently we're needed to help move the new pipeline," 'Bee told him with a shrug.

There was a rather disdained "hah!" from Barricade and 'Bee sent the mech a small glare. "What? There's _how_ many Autobots here? Fifteen? And they _still_ need my help?"

"Well, the twins, the newlyweds, and now if Jazz and Bluestreak are taking the humans…"

Barricade gave 'Bee a rather sour stare. "Yes, thank you for the update."

"I'm just saying," 'Bee shrugged.

"Please tell me you will behave," Sam said as he stepped around the screen fully dressed and frowned at the Decepticon.

"What?" Barricade glanced at the smaller humans. "I'm always on my best behavior."

Sam just raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "Just try and not drop that pipe on anyone's foot… you know… accidentally."

Barricade smirked and 'Bee shoved him slightly. "Don't worry. I'll watch him."

Sam nodded as he tried to smother a yawn. "Good. Let me run to the washroom first and we'll go meet Mom."

Mikaela and Miles followed him down the stairs and waved to Jazz as the mech wandered in. "Hey guys! Ready to go?" Jazz asked them.

"Just give us a few moments and we'll be ready to go!" Sam called up to him as they went out the door.

Jazz just nodded as he glanced over at the other two mechs in the building. "Did Optimus talk ta ya yet?" he asked them.

"Yeah. We're heading out now," 'Bee told him.

"I hate my life," Barricade grumbled.

"Aw, it'll be fun!" Jazz grinned at him. Barricade just gave him a long-suffering look.

"Yo 'Con! You coming or what?" Ironhide's voice echoed from the courtyard.

"Really, really hate my life," Barricade continued.

"Oh come on. How long can it take to move a pipe?" Bumblebee asked him as they left the hanger.

Barricade just frowned at him and pointed at where the rather _large_ pipe was laying down on the ground by the moat that was waist high on their own large forms. "Oh I don't know. An hour or so?"

Bumblebee just sighed as they made their way over to where the other few Autobots were standing listening to Optimus. "Okay, so we've got the valve shut down thanks to Will and Epps." The two rangers waved from where they were seated on the pipe. "So all we have to do is swap out the old one for the new pipe."

"Boring." All the Autobots turned to _stare_ at Barricade. "What?"

"What is he doing here?" Inferno demanded jerking a thumb towards the 'Con.

"He's here to help move the pipe," Optimus said quickly. "Now first we have to disconnect the old pipe and get it out of the ground. So if Perceptor wouldn't mind, could you get the far side while I disconnect this one…"

"Wait a minute!" Prowl frowned as he watched Optimus began un-tightening some bolts. "What do you mean he's here to help?"

"Just what it sounds like," Optimus told his second as he passed the wrench to Perceptor on the other side that was studiously ignoring the arguing around him. "I figured it was time he started earning his keep."

"I knew that 'making friends' was total bull." Bumblebee gave the 'Con another small shove but Barricade remained firm. "Hey, if you don't want my help, just say the word."

"No, we appreciate any help you can give us," Optimus insisted as he looked over at the other Autobots sternly as he climbed out of the hole.

There were a few mumbles but Ironhide was nodding in agreement with Optimus. "Why shouldn't we put the 'Con to work?" he demanded.

Red Alert frowned at him but after a moment, Inferno and Hound were also nodding in agreement. "Well, when you put it that way…" Inferno shrugged.

"What am I? A worker-mech?" Barricade grumbled.

"Oh quit your griping and grab the other end," Ironhide smirked as he jumped down into the hole dug out around the busted pipe.

Barricade sighed dramatically as he wandered over to the edge and looked down. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"Oh shut up and lift," Ironhide muttered as Inferno climbed down and helped him shift the pipe out of the small grove it had been wedged into.

Barricade sighed as he jumped down and wandered over to the other end. He glanced up at the Autobots who were all standing at the edge of the hole watching him intently. "Yo Autobit, you helping out or what?"

All the Autobots now swiveled their gazes to Bumblebee and Ironhide looked up from over the pipe. "He does have a point," he chuckled. "You coming in or what?"

Bumblebee scowled as he jumped down into the hole. "Thanks a lot," he grumbled.

Barricade just grinned. "Any time."

Optimus moved to the center of the pipe on one side with Prowl while Hound and Blaster went around to the other. "On the count of three then?"

"Why not one? Why does it always have to be three?" Barricade mumbled.

"One. Two. _Three_!"

With a giant heave, the seven mechs managed to lift the pipe upwards and with a complete precision, tossed the thing out of the hole. Perceptor and Red quickly scuttled out of the way as the pipe landed with a loud clang. "There, now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Ironhide grinned madly as he clambered out of the hole.

"Now all we have to do is get the new pipe down here," Inferno muttered as he allowed his husband to help pull him out of the hole.

"Well it shouldn't be as bad…" Optimus said as he wandered over to the new pipe.

Bumblebee had turned to also leave the hole when Barricade suddenly grabbed his arm. With a small frown, 'Bee turned to the 'Con confused. "What? What is it?" he asked as he saw the look of surprise on Barricade's face.

Barricade just pointed to the ground where the pipe had once been. "Do you see what I see?" he demanded.

Puzzled, 'Bee glanced down at the ground and immediately zeroed in on what it was that had startled the other mech. There was something shining in the sun under the loose dirt. "What in the world?" 'Bee muttered as he wandered back into the hole and stared down at the piece of metal.

He glanced at 'Cade who had a wide grin on his face. "I think things just perked up around here," he chuckled as he knelt down and began brushing the dirt away from the rather large piece of metal.

"I think this thing is bigger than it looks," 'Bee muttered as he too began brushing the dirt aside.

"Clearly," Barricade snickered. The two began digging furiously.

"Hey, you guys can play in the dirt later," Ironhide suddenly called from the ledge. "We need to get this pipe down there."

"Hang on a minute!" 'Bee shouted back at him. "I think we found something!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Optimus frowned as he stepped next to Ironhide and peered down into the hole. "What the?"

All the others crowed around the hole surprised as Barricade and Bumblebee proceeded to brush dirt off of a the large piece of metal that amazingly appeared to be as large if not larger than the hole they were in. "What do you suppose it is?" Perceptor asked as he looked down at the thing puzzled.

"Hey Will, Epps, you know anything about this?" Optimus asked as the two humans made their own way to the hole and looked down.

"No idea," Epps muttered as he looked over the rather large piece of metal that the two had uncovered, and they were still trying to find the edge.

"Hang on a second," Barricade muttered as he sat back on his heels. "Yo Prime! You still have that wrench?"

Optimus frowned at him but grabbed the tool nonetheless and tossed it down at him. "What do you expect to find?" he asked.

"Well, let's find out." Barricade leaned down and brought the wrench down on the metal hard. A loud, hollow thud rang back at him.

Prowl frowned as he glanced over at Optimus. "I take it that isn't supposed to happen?"

Optimus frowned as well. "No, it's not…"

Ironhide groaned and everyone glanced at him puzzled as the top kick looked over at his leader. "Don't tell me…"

"Yup," Optimus sighed. "Get the shovels."

"Aw man…"

* * *

Author's Note: Poor Ironhide. Work, work, work... Please Join me Tomorrow for chapter Sixty Six: Customer Service


	66. Customer Service

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's note: Hello again! A bit of an action chapter here, hope you enjoy! Also I would like to mention that I completely understand that most people aren't chained to a computer 24/7 like I am and do not mind if people can't review every single day. As long as people enjoy my story I'm a happy Dragon.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Six: Customer Service

Sam's voice was nearly gone. Of course screaming bloody murder may or may not have had something to do with it as Jazz tore down the road, Bluestreak only seconds behind him. He could hear his mother cheering over the comm. and groaned as he slumped further down in his seat. "Could you possibly slow down?" Sam tried to shout, unfortunately since his voice was very raw it only came out as a hoarse plea.

Jazz heard him however and quickly reduced his speed, startling Bluestreak as the other mech suddenly found himself in the lead. "-_What happened_?-" Bluestreak sent. "-_Why'd you slow down_?-"

"Sorry man, Sam asked and…" Jazz trailed off as Mikaela suddenly rolled down her window and stuck her head out, gagging sounds quickly emerging from the girl. Jazz nearly braked right then and there. "Oh man, sorry guys!" Jazz apologized as the girl pulled herself back in, coughing slightly.

"Ugh," she muttered as Sam quickly handed her his soda, which she downed gratefully. "That was dizzying…"

"I'm really, really sorry man," Jazz said again. "I forget how delicate you humans are."

"No, it's fine," Sam told him quickly.

"Speak for yourself," Mikaela muttered.

Sam sighed as he turned back to Jazz. "You'd have to slow down anyway; we're nearly to the city."

Jazz sighed. "Yeah, true."

"-_So where are we going_?-" Bluestreak sent. "-_Not the grocery store again…_-"

"-_Sorry Blue_,-" Judy's voice came through the radio. "-_But it is needed._-" Everyone could hear Bluestreak's sigh.

"So what do we need to get?" Sam asked curiously.

"-_Pretty much everything,_-" his mother responded as they entered the city and Bluestreak took the lead as he had been the only mech previous who had visited the horrible grocery store.

"Didn't we have extra food from the wedding?" Mikaela asked absently.

"-_Party stuff, yeah we have, but the basics such as eggs, and a few other essentials,_-" Carol told them.

"So how long do ya think it'll take ya? A couple hours or so?" Jazz asked them a bit too quickly and the three teenagers instantly looked down at the dash. "Because we're in no hurry or anything; just take all the time that ya need."

"-_Why thank you Jazz_,-" Judy's voice floated out of the radio a bit scathingly. "-_I take it you want us to shop for however long it takes the others to set that new pipeline down_?-"

The Pontiac jerked slightly. "Um, yeah that would be the idea."

Sam and Mikaela shook their heads though Miles was grinning widely. "Smart," he chuckled as they finally pulled into the parking lot.

Bluestreak instantly turned into one of the furthest spots and parked, startling Jazz as well as the humans. "I am _not_ going closer," he insisted.

"Perhaps you could just drop us off at the door?" Judy tried to cajole.

"Yeah man, it ain't that bad," Jazz chuckled as he passed by. "And thank Primus for tinted windows."

Sam smirked as he and the other two climbed out of the small car, glancing back to see that Bluestreak had swallowed his pride and had driven the two ladies to the front door. Closing Jazz's drivers door he turned and nearly fell into a patrons shopping cart. "Oh, I'm sorry-" he began when he finally looked up at the person and his jaw nearly dropped. "Trent!"

Trent for the most part looked a little worse for wear, dark circles under his eyes and a rather dark scowl on his face as he looked past Sam and directly at the two Autobots behind him. Looking back at Sam and his friends, Trent merely sneered and shoved his cart forward as his mother called for him to hurry up. The three teenagers watched him go in amazement.

"He didn't say _anything_!" Miles gasped as he watched the jock disappear into the crowed parking lot.

"No, he didn't…" Mikaela looked thoughtful as she watched yet another of her ex's retreating form. "That worries me."

"One of your school friends?" Carol asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked where the football player had gone.

"Of a sorts," Sam mumbled as he quickly turned and ducked into the store. Judy frowned and started explaining to Carol how it was that Miles had come to learn about the Autobots and the roll that Trent played.

Jazz watched the human's disappear into the building and quickly pulled out and began driving back down one of the rows to the far end to park. "So what's new?" Jazz asked as he quickly parked in a rather shady corner.

"Oh tons," Bluestreak replied. "I didn't tell you what happened to us on this one planet! We landed because Hound got what he thought was a faint Energon signal and when we landed, we learned that the whole planet was this rather gooey like substance and we were _stuck_! Can you believe it? It took us a while to finally get off of that place and the only way we could was we had to almost completely combined our pod thrusters and pull each other out! It was hysterical! All of us smelled funny for a week!"

"Really?" Jazz chuckled, wondering if he could pry the full version out of Prowl later that day. "So what else has been going on? On Earth I mean."

"Well," Bluestreak paused a moment. "There really wasn't that much time between us arriving and you're um… return."

"Really?" Jazz asked surprised. "From what I heard, Red and a few of the others had been here a while."

Bluestreak snickered. "Well, that's because we got separated somewhat. We got caught in a meteor shower and Red was thrown off course. As a result, he heard Optimus' signal and decided to come straight here. Prowl at the time thought it best to finish up our sweep of sector elmon before trying to find Red."

"Really?" Jazz snickered. "Bet Inferno wasn't happy."

"He wasn't," Bluestreak confirmed with a snicker. "But then we got attacked and Sunny was nearly Offlined-"

"What?" Jazz cried out surprised, interrupting the other 'Bot. "What happened?"

"Search me," Bluestreak said quickly. "I stayed behind with Prowl, Hound and Blaster while the others took Sunny to safety." He paused again. "From what I've managed to gather, it was Sam that saved him."

"_Sam_ saved him?" Jazz asked in total surprise. "How did _that_ happen?"

"Search me…" Bluestreak said again.

Jazz sighed as he glanced back over at the building where the humans currently were. "There's a lot more going on here than we know…" he grumbled.

"What?" Bluestreak asked.

"Dad's keeping secrets," Jazz said cryptically.

Bluestreak seemed puzzled. "Why would Ron keep secrets?"

Jazz chuckled when it seemed that every single core wiring in his entire frame froze. They were in a far corner and as a result, Jazz had a perfect view of both entrances to the store's parking lot and so he was able to see the four black SUVs entering the lot at the same time, one each staying behind next to the exits. "Oh _fuck_!" Jazz muttered as the two remaining trucks stopped at the front of the store and a few humans climbed out. "Oh man, oh man, oh man…"

"What? What is it?" Bluestreak asked surprised as he tried to find out what it was that was so wrong that had Jazz nearly in hysterics.

"This is not good. See those four matching cars?" Jazz told him.

Bluestreak checked the parking lot and instantly saw the vehicles that Jazz was talking about. "What about them?" he asked puzzled.

"Those look exactly like the ones Sector Seven used."

"You don't mean-"

"It's Sector Thirteen," Jazz announced solemnly.

Bluestreak gaped as he scanned the four vehicles in question once again. "Well damn."

"My thoughts exactly. Back up, let's try and stay out of sight."

"Do you think they're after us?" Bluestreak asked.

"Don't know," Jazz muttered. "They may only know about 'Cade and 'Bee. We don't even know if they know about Ratchet and Optimus or even Ironhide. Me… well… there are perks to being thought of as dead," he chuckled.

"What about me?" Bluestreak asked.

"I doubt it. I don't think they have any idea about our companions or… slag."

Bluestreak and Jazz watched as the two SUV's not watching the exits began a methodical sweep of all the rows of cars. They were most definitely looking for something… or someone. "They're looking for us, aren't they?" Bluestreak muttered.

"I'd bet my music list on it," Jazz growled.

"So what do we do?" Bluestreak asked as he looked around. "There are way too many humans."

"For now, let's see if we can't sneak around to the back," Jazz told him as he eyed a large truck making a delivery. "I can only hope that Sam and the others are alright." Bluestreak made a slight noise of agreement as he fell into line behind Jazz and they quickly ducked behind the truck and used it as a shield to get to the back of the building.

* * *

"Smell this," Judy said as she shoved a bright red tomato in Sam's face.

Sam scrunched up his nose and stared at the fruit. "I don't smell anything," he told her.

Judy frowned at him as she smelled it herself. "I think this is a good one," she announced as she placed it in her cart. "Now help me find four more."

"Mom…" Sam whined as he looked down in the shopping cart- the rather _overflowing_ shopping cart. "I think we have enough."

"For two families, two rangers and Mikaela? This is only the first trip out," Judy scoffed.

Sam sighed as he glanced around and saw Miles at the butcher's block with his mother. The two boys shared long-suffering looks but what else could they do? Mikaela had disappeared with a little shopping basket of her own, stating she was getting her own few items and Sam envied her. Last he saw, she was at the bake… … … shop… … … "Fuck."

"Sam!"

"It's them!" Sam whispered as he snagged his mothers arm and quickly dragged her around the corner and down an aisle.

"What? Who them?" Judy asked surprised.

"Sector Thirteen!" Sam hissed.

"What?" Judy cried again, only this time a little bit quieter as she turned and peered around the display of cookies. "Where?"

"Those guys. The two in the suits."

"By the milk?" Judy asked.

"Milk? They were by the chip aisle.

"Well then there are four," Judy muttered.

"Oh no," Sam groaned as he looked around his mother, ignoring the few odd looks he was receiving from passerby's. "We need to warn the others and get out of here."

"How?" Judy asked as she eyed the men. "Do you think they would recognize me?"

"Possibly… Wait! Mom, do you have Carol's number in your cell?" he quickly asked her.

Judy blinked in surprise and quickly began digging thought her purse. "You go and try to find Mikaela, I'll get Carol and Miles."

Sam nodded and he once again checked the men's position before he quickly darted the other way as Judy brought the phone to her ear. Darting down the bread aisle he quickly began trying to find the white t-shirt that Mikaela had worn today. She had her hair in a high ponytail so it shouldn't be too hard to find her. Easier said than done.

Darting up and down the aisles quickly he soon found her in the women's hygiene department. "Mikaela!" his hissed.

"Sam!" She cried in surprise and quickly set the box of tampons back on the shelf. "What are you-"

"No time!" Sam hissed as he took her basket and set it down on the floor. "I just saw those guys from Sector Thirteen."

"_What_?" she hissed as she began looking over her shoulder and all around. "Where?"

"Back by the produce," Sam whispered. "Mom was going to try and get Mrs. Lancaster on her cell and-"

"Sam!" The two turned around surprised to find Miles and his mother with Judy quickly ducking into the aisle, minus the shopping carts. "What do we do?"

"We have to get to Jazz and Bluestreak," Sam said. "There's no way we can fight them in here."

"This way!" Judy said, snagging Carol's arm and quickly darting down towards the back. "There's a restroom by the pharmacy."

"We're going to hide in the bathroom?" Carol asked disbelievingly.

"Hell no. I worked here once before I married Ron. There's the break room and it has a door to the back for the smokers."

"Go Mom!" Sam snickered as they quickly darted through the double doors and into a small room with tables and chairs. A few of the workers looked up but none of them said anything, as they were mostly teenagers.

One older lady glanced at them and raised an eyebrow. "Judy? I thought I saw you out by the cereal but I wasn't sure."

"Hey Sue, we've got a problem," Judy smiled at her. "Ran into an ex of mine and I have got to get out of here before he sees me."

Sue smirked as she nodded and stood, setting her paper aside. "I've got a key for the back door," she said with a smile. "They made me a supervisor you know."

"Really? I hadn't heard that. Congratulations."

"Mom!" Sam hissed as he peered through the small window at the crowed store beyond. "We're kind of on a time crunch here."

"Oh, yeah."

"This way," Sue nodded towards the door. "Hi Carol. How did that roast turn out?"

"Perfectly," Carol smiled. "The seasonings you suggested worked out wonderfully."

Sam and Miles stared at one another in disbelief as they resisted the urge to shove their respective mothers through the doors. Sue turned the key and they quickly found themselves on a loading dock where a truck was just beginning to back up. "Oh good. The load's here and only three hours late," Sue shook her head before she let out a low whistle. "What are those doing parked back here?"

"Thank a lot Sue! We'll talk to you later!" Judy called out as they quickly trumped down the stairs and ran for the cars.

"How did you know we'd be back here?" Sam asked as he slipped into Jazz's driver seat.

"We didn't," Jazz replied quickly. "We saw the SUV's and had to get under cover."

"One problem," Bluestreak said as he pulled next to Jazz. "They're watching the exits. How in the world are we going to get out of here?"

"The highway's behind us," Carol said as she stuck her head through the window. "Could we just go there?"

Sam and the others quickly turned around to see what Carol was talking about. "You mean down the steep hill?"

"Whoa momma. That is one steep drop," Jazz muttered.

Sam glanced down at the mech. "Do you think you can make it?" he asked.

"Won't know until we try, will we?" Jazz replied.

Bluestreak let out a small groan. "Ratchet isn't going to like this…"

"Why wouldn't he?" Jazz asked surprised. "We're trying to get away here."

"Yeah, but what do you suppose this'll do to our undercarriage?"

Jazz cringed but couldn't say anything more as one of the SUV's suddenly rounded the corner. "SLAG IT! GO!"

Both he and Bluestreak turned and quickly jumped the small curb as the driver of the SUV quickly zeroed in on them and followed the Autobot's attempted to go down the rather steep embankment. "Hang on!" Bluestreak said as he turned his tires and suddenly was going down the hill sideways before he swung around again and was going backwards.

Jazz was no better as he quickly put himself in reverse in an attempt to slow his decent. "This is nuts," he muttered as they tried to keep themselves from falling… like the SUV was currently doing beside them.

All the humans watched shocked as the SUV proceeded to roll right past them, the driver apparently unable to keep the vehicle upright on its tiers as it bounced down the hill. There was a blare of horns as it bounced into traffic and slid across the pavement to finally come to a halt at the center divider. Sam could just barely make out the driver and his passenger and couldn't tell if they were even still alive.

"Hang on everybody!" Jazz shouted as they soon bounced over the small ditch and pulled out into the road. Skittering a bit, it took Jazz and Blue a few moments to get their traction and soon they were stopped.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Judy glanced over at Carol. "That was the worst idea, _ever_," she growled.

"It worked," Carol retorted.

"CRAP! THEY'RE BACK!" Miles suddenly shouted and everyone whirled around to see two more of the SUV's appear down the merge ramp.

"HANG ON!" Jazz shouted again as he and Bluestreak quickly slipped into gear and took off down the road, leaving the small crash behind.

Sam glanced in the review mirror and grimaced as he watched the two SUV's swerve around the other cars in an attempt to catch up to them, the two thugs clearly seen through the glass as they got closer. "This is not good," Sam muttered. "Can you go faster?"

"I'm tryin' man," Jazz growled as he swerved around a slow moving Chevy. "It's rush hour traffic!"

"-_Jazz!_-" Bluestreaks voice was strained as it came out of the speakers. "-_There's a problem up ahead_! _Looks like road construction and they're stopping our lane_!-"

"What?" Jazz cried out surprised. "I doubt we can stop-"

There was a sudden ping at Jazz's rear and Miles whirled around surprised to stare at goon number two leaning out of his passenger window with a gun in his hand. "Oh fuck! He's shooting at us!"

"What the-?" Jazz cried out as another volley of what everyone now knew to be bullets started randomly hitting him. "Slag. Bluestreak! We have to go around 'em!"

"-_What_?-" Bluestreak shouted back as Jazz speed up and past the other Autobot.

"Just follow my lead!" Jazz shouted back.

"OH MY GOD!" Sam cried as suddenly they were off the pavement and move quickly around both people and machinery alike. All the road side workers scrambled to get out of the way and Sam wanted nothing better to do that to duck his head and hide but for some reason, he just could not look away as they tore around the steam roller.

"They're slowing down!" Miles reported as he was still looking out the back windshield watching the SUV's struggle to keep up with the two aerodynamic Autobots.

"-_Thank Primus_,-" Bluestreak sighed as they finally tore around a small barricade and were once again on the open road. "-_Boy am I glad that's over with…_-"

The sudden wail of sirens soon echoed out behind them and everybody whirled around once more in disbelief as they saw a highway patrol car suddenly pull out into the road behind him. "Can't he read? We have diplomatic plates!" Jazz muttered.

"I don't think he really cares," Sam announced as the cop pushed his car to the limits to catch up. "He's probably radioing for help right now."

"-_Should we pull over_?-" Bluestreak sent.

"And run the risk of this cop working for Sector Thirteen?" Jazz cried out in surprise. "Divide and conquer!"

"-_Gotcha_!-"

Bluestreak suddenly turned left as Jazz went right and soon the poor cop didn't know which one to follow at first before he turned and stayed with Jazz. "Hang on guys!" Jazz announced as he suddenly veered right and then left and then right again before ducking into a parking garage. Everyone held their breath until the cop car, unable to keep up with Jazz's wild turns sped by. "Well thank Primus that's over with…" Jazz muttered.

"Hey!" Sam cried out in surprise as he looked around. "We're back in the garage where Barricade first took me!"

Everyone just _stared_ at Sam before Mikaela leaned over and gave him a small whack over the head. "Honestly."

* * *

Dr. Burgen frowned from where he was sitting in the back of one of the two SUV's that had remained in the parking lot of one of Tranquility City's many grocery stores. "What do you mean they got _away_?"

There was a nervous swallow before the voice came over the line again, "-_Just what I said sir. They managed to give us and the city police the slip_.-"

Dr. Burgen frowned as he quickly snapped his cell phone shut and glowered. The passenger next to him shifted nervously. "Um… Mr. Uh, I mean Dr. Burgen, sir?"

Dr. Burgen turned and gifted the younger man next to him with a brilliant smile. "Do not worry Mr. DeMarco. It will only be a matter of time before I have all of them captured and destroyed. There is nothing to fear. Now you just run along and call us if you see Mr. Witwicky or any of those cars again."

Trent let out a small sigh of relief as he reached for the door handle. "So I'm going to get that check, right?"

Dr. Burgen smiled darkly. "Why of course!" he said cheerfully. "Thanks to you, we now have the forms of two new alien invaders to add to our watch list. You have done well."

Trent smiled as he opened the door and jumped out, giving the doctor a nod as he left. Dr. Burgen watched him go for a moment before he turned back to his laptop and began going though the photo array that his team had been able to take before they lost them. "Sir?" the driver asked as he glanced at the man in the back seat via the rear view mirror.

"Head back to gamma base. We have work to do…" Dr. Burgen ordered. The man nodded as he quickly started the car and eased out into traffic. Dr. Burgen ignored him however as he finally stopped on one particular photo showing young Samuel Witwicky behind the wheel of a rather shiny Pontiac Solstice and stared at both the car and the boy. "Just how many of them _are_ there, Mr. Witwicky?" he drawled as he stared down at the picture. "And can you protect them all?" Neither of the guards in the front seat thought it best to say anything as a dark, maniacal laughter echoed from the darken backseat of the SUV.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Told you it was an action chapter! Please join us tomorrow for chapter Sixty Seven: A Busy Day


	67. A Busy Day

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's note: (_Dives behind a rock_) DON'T KILL ME!

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Seven: A Busy Day

Ratchet groaned as there was a sudden pounding at the door of Wheeljack's hanger. With a small mutter, he rolled over and scooted even closer to Wheeljack's form before he started to slip back into recharge, a small happy smile on his face. Wheeljack's arm came back up around him and Ratchet settled down into the embrace with an almost purr.

Then the pounding started again. Ratchet snarled as he tried to hide his face in the crook of Wheeljack's neck. "I'm going to kill those Lambo's myself, I swear to Primus."

Wheeljack's head finally came up as he glanced over at the closed door where there was still the sound of pounding echoing through the hanger. "How do you know it's them?" he asked blearily as he looked down at his husband who was trying his best to almost hide under him.

"Because it's _always_ them," Ratchet sighed as he finally disentangled himself from Wheeljack's hold and sat up.

"Ratchet! Wheeljack! You two had better get up!" Optimus' voice suddenly came through the door. "We've got trouble."

Ratchet and Wheeljack were instantly up as the medic scrambled to reach the door and pulled it open. "What? What happened? Is anyone hurt?" Ratchet demanded upon sight of his leader.

Optimus glanced down at the smaller mech before he looked over at Wheeljack. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Jazz just radioed. Seems he and Blue encountered those Sector Thirteen guys that Sam and Barricade told us about."

"WHAT?" Ratchet yelped as he pushed Optimus aside and quickly made his way into the bright courtyard. "Where is he?" Ratchet demanded as he instantly began looking around for the injured mech.

"They're still on their way in," Optimus told him as he braced himself against the hanger wall from where he had been shoved. "I thought you would want to be prepared…" Optimus "blinked" as Ratchet suddenly turned and disappeared in the direction of the main hanger and his medical supplies. He sighed as he turned back to Wheeljack. "I really am sorry," Optimus began but Wheeljack just shrugged.

"It's to be expected," the engineer told him. "I did marry the medic, and we all seem to be very accident prone…"

Optimus chuckled as he turned to head back to the main gate. "Isn't that the truth."

Wheeljack just nodded as he looked over at where he could see most of the other Autobots standing around a very big hole. "Don't tell me, Red was up to something again."

Optimus snickered but shook his head as he pointed to where Red was standing next to a rather large pile of dirt, trying to avoid the random rain of new dirt that was thrown unceremoniously from the hole. "Actually we were putting in that new pipeline when we found something."

Wheeljack turned to Optimus confused as he tilted his head. "How could you find anything? We live in a desert?"

"That's just the thing," Optimus sighed. "It seems like there's something buried out there. Maybe a plane or something, but whatever it is, it's huge."

"Hmmmm…" Wheeljack puzzled over this a moment when Ratchet suddenly appeared next to him again, two med-kits and a brand new gurney with him.

"How far out are they?" Ratchet demanded. "Can they make it back? Do we need to go out and meet them? Were any of the humans injured? I need details here Prime and I swear, I am getting you that trailer."

Wheeljack stared at his husband in surprise at the rapid-fire questions while Optimus just laughed. "In order; not very, yes, no, no and a most defiant no on that trailer."

Ratchet scowled as Optimus beamed at him. "Very funny," he growled.

Anything that Optimus was going to say in response however was put off as there was a cry from the group on the other side of the fence and the three turned around to see both Jazz and Bluestreak coming up the road. Optimus sighed in relief as he could already see Prowl practically running towards the two. "Well, they seem no worse for wear," he said grinning at Ratchet.

"Not so fast," Ratchet muttered as he began to jog to where he could see the humans had emerged and Jazz and Bluestreak had transformed. Optimus sighed as he and Wheeljack began jogging to catch up to the medic.

* * *

"SAM!" Bumblebee shouted as he saw the two cars coming up the road. When Optimus had said that Jazz had called him to say that they were coming back early, he had definitely not expected both mech's to be supporting little holes all over their persons. "What the hell happened?"

"'Bee! Language!" Judy instantly chastised. The Autobots glanced at her surprised and she shook her head and sighed. "Sorry, long day."

"Completely understandable," Barricade said as he climbed out of the hole tossing the rather large shovel aside. He glanced over at the two Autobots and could instantly tell what had happened. They looked none the less for wear but it seemed Jazz's paranoid husband was not aware of this fact as he was examining each and every hole with a critical gaze. Jazz just sent him a long suffering look.

"It was those guys from Sector Thirteen again," Sam announced as he allowed 'Bee to pick him up and settle him in the palm of his hand.

"Are you sure?" Barricade asked as he came over.

"Same goons," Sam nodded in confirmation. "Even the one I managed to clobber with my bat."

"See! And you and your father thought I was crazy when I insisted on getting more of those," Judy laughed. Sam just rolled his eyes as the two mechs chuckled.

"Might I ask how you are fairing?" Barricade asked her before turning to Sam's friends who were already going over the day's events with the rangers. "What about you two?" Miles and Mikaela both nodded as Will was frowning and speaking to Epps.

Judy just scowled. "I was just shot at! I know that you guys are used to it but it was kind of a new experience for me."

Barricade nodded as he glanced over at the other woman who was shaking a bit. "I think I need a drink," Carol muttered as she turned and glanced over at the base. "And you guys need to build a draw bridge or something. Could someone lift me over?"

"Oh, right," 'Bee glanced over at Ironhide who nodded and held out a hand for the two ladies.

"You sure you're ok Judy?" the large gunner asked as she climbed up and held a hand out for Carol.

"Well, we survived but I don't think we can use that grocery store any time soon."

"There is another town about eight miles that way," Optimus muttered as he approached the group. Anything else to be said was quickly squashed as Ratchet nearly pushed Prowl into the now rather wide hole and yanked Jazz aside instantly giving him a once over, turning him this way and that.

"What the hell man?" Jazz yelped as he jerked away from the medic and scuttled around to hide behind Prowl once again. "We're fine man!"

"We'll see," Ratchet muttered as he yanked out a scanner and began going over Bluestreak.

"We really are fine," Blue tried to tell him as he too tried to move out of the medic's range. "Just a few dings."

Ratchet frowned as he turned to look at Jazz with the scanner when there was a sudden cry from the hole. "I think we've got something!"

Everyone turned surprised as Inferno climbed out of the hole with Hound. "It looks like a hatch," Hound added to Inferno's announcement. "But too small for us."

"What do you think?" Optimus asked turning to Will as they all went to the edge of the hole and glanced down at the now uncovered hatch.

"No idea, you?" he asked Epps.

"Not a one," the other man shrugged. "I never heard anything about this place when we were clearing it out."

"Neither did I," Will muttered.

"What in the world is going on anyway?" Mikaela asked as she looked down into the hole. "What happened while we were away?"

"Oh right, you weren't here," Optimus mumbled.

"Well duh," Jazz frowned at him. "What's with the pit?"

Optimus pointed over at the new pipe they had yet to install. "Repair work uncovered this," he finished pointing at the expanse of metal with the hatch.

"What do you think it is?" Miles muttered as he glanced down.

"Don't know, but we're going to find out," Epps grinned.

"What?" Will cried out.

"Aw come on. What's it going to hurt?" Epps smiled at him. "Could someone lower us down?" Hound dropped down into the hole again and held out a hand for the two so he could place them beside the hatch. With a nod of thanks, Epps quickly made his way over and looked the hatch over. "Why have this when you're just going to bury it?" He asked as he tried to turn the wheel to open it.

"You're asking me?" Will muttered as he took a hold of the other side and added his own strength to Epps. The Autobots and three teenagers all watched excitedly as the two finally managed to pop it and Epps glanced in.

"We need flashlights."

Ratchet glanced over at Wheeljack. "Would you mind?" he asked.

Wheeljack just nodded as he eased himself down into the hole and turned on his side lights. Will glanced up amused. "What are those for anyhow?" he asked him.

"For the more delicate wire work," Wheeljack explained.

"Will you just get down here!" Epps drawled as he was already climbing down the small ladder. "You're not going to believe this, but it doesn't go very far and… Hey! It's an electrical override panel!" he announced in amazement.

Will rolled his eyes as he wandered over and glanced down where Epps was standing about eight feet down. "Well what's it for?" he called out.

"How should I know?" Epps growled back as he looked over the different levers and buttons. "Hey! Here's one labeled 'main gate'!"

Will glanced up at Optimus who had since climbed down into the hole himself to watch the proceedings. "What do you want us to do about it?"

Optimus frowned. "Well, I believe its best that we leave it alone until we can speak to Keller and find out what this really is."

"Too late," floated out of the manhole and Will glanced back down to see Epps with his hand already on a lever that had been clearly pushed down. "What?" Epps asked at Will's frown. Will just glared but anything he was going to say was drowned out as there was a sudden alarm all over the base. Sirens wailed and suddenly the ground beneath them began shaking.

"What the slag is that?" Blaster demanded as he snagged Bluestreak in an attempt to remain upright. The only thing it accomplished however was that he pulled the other mech over with him.

"HEY! What's going on?"

"_SIDESWIPE_!"

Everyone turned surprised to see the twins on the runway, obviously having come out of hiding to find out what was going on. Only problem was… the runway was opening up! The unused runway was suddenly split down the center and it seemed as if it was being pulled apart! Sunny was looking from one side at Sides hanging on to the edge on the other looking as if he was about to fall any second since he could only hang on with his one good arm.

"What the Matrix?" Optimus shouted as he quickly turned and bolted towards the runway at a dead run. Everyone scrambled after him as 'Bee grabbed Sam and Miles while Barricade snagged Mikaela. Red stopped long enough to collect the rangers and he too bolted after the others as they saw the two sets of parents emerge from the barracks with Ironhide already at the runway.

Ironhide slid down to his side like a baseball player into home and quickly snagged Side's arm, struggling to pull the other mech upwards and out of harm's way. Optimus, who had to run around to the other side of the runway, leaned down and snagged the Lambo's other arm and the two proceeded to haul him up. Sunny had quickly made his own way around the runway and practically pounced on his partner as Side's sat on the ground, gasping for air.

"What happened?" Ironhide demanded as he looked down into the now parted runway. "What is this?"

"How should I know?" Optimus snapped back as he too looked at the torn runway.

"Hey Optimus!" The four mechs turned to see Jazz waving from where all the other Autobots and Barricade had stopped at the far end of the runway. "You should come see this!"

Optimus glanced over at Sides and the small red mech nodded, already climbing to his feet with Sunny's help. "I'm okay," he told him. "We're coming."

Optimus nodded as he and Ironhide made their way to the others. "What is it?" he asked as he looked down into the dark. He gasped as he saw what the others were talking about. It seemed that there was a slight ramp leading downwards into an underground structure. What was the shocking part though, was it was tall enough for he and the other Autobots, plus Barricade, to stand in. "What _is_ this?"

Red Alert just glanced at him and handed the rangers to Ironhide as he shifted an arm panel to revile one of his searchlights. "Trouble," the security chief muttered as he aimed the light down the ramp. "This was not on any of the facilities blue prints."

"Well, shall we go take a peek?" Jazz grinned as he looked over Red's shoulders at the darkness below. Ratchet turned on his own searchlights to help with the visibility before he glanced over at Sides and Sunny who finally caught up. It seemed that the twins had waited for the other humans as Sunny had Mile's parents while Sides had Ron and Judy balanced in one hand.

"What the matrix?" Ratchet cried out as he saw Sides' damaged arm. "What happened?"

"Oh, that was earlier… but I think that fall made it worse," Sides muttered as Ratchet snagged the damaged arm and began going over it. Sunny was practically hovering at Sides' other arm as he watched Ratchet take a look at the appendage.

Ratchet just sighed and glanced over at Wheeljack. "I told you," he said with a small grin. Wheeljack just laughed as Ratchet turned back to the two younger mechs. "Report to my medical corner later and I'll take a look at it then," he told the Reventón. Sides just nodded as he looked down at the dark ramp curiously.

"What in the world?" Judy muttered as she stared down the darken ramp as Sides set her and Ron down while Sunny set the Lancasters down. "Now who put that there?"

Steve and Carol were looking down at the ramp themselves as Ron looked up at Optimus confused. "I thought you guys had only just started your renovations?" he asked.

"We didn't do this," Bumblebee told him with a frown. "We're just as surprised."

"Ooo, plot twist!" Steve grinned. "A secret government underground facility! Do you think there are aliens down there?" he snickered.

Sam nearly shoved a fist in his mouth to keep from laughing as he glanced at the rather amused Autobots while Miles groaned. "Dad!" he whined.

Steve looked up surprised before he went over what he said. "Oops. Sorry." Carol just rolled her eyes and took another swig out of her wine glass that she was still carrying.

The Autobots just chuckled as Optimus glanced over his team. "So I take it we're going exploring?" he asked with a small grin.

"You bet your aft we're going exploring," Ironhide chuckled. "I volunteer that the 'Con go first."

Barricade scowled at him. "Do I look stupid?"

"You want me to answer?" Ironhide chuckled again.

"It does look abandoned," Will said. "I highly doubt that there's anyone still down there."

"It still looks pretty stable," Prowl announced as he looked at the walls.

"Well then, can we stop talking about it and go?" Red grumbled as he started heading down the ramp, tired of waiting for everyone else.

"Oh right," Optimus quickly moved to catch up to the smaller mech that was already disappearing into the darkness and soon the others were right behind him. Hound had taken Judy and Ron while Blaster had volunteered to take Carol and Steve, much to Steve's excitement and Carol's disdain.

"Don't they ever take a break around here?" she called over to Judy. Judy just chuckled as the Autobots walked down the ramp.

Ten minutes later, they were _still_ going downhill. "I knew we should have packed a lunch," Miles muttered as he strained to see what was ahead of them.

"No kidding," Sam sighed as he looked over at the mechs at the front of the group. "Anything yet?" he called out.

"Not that I can see," Ironhide called back.

"Wait! I think we made it!" Ratchet shouted as he and Red jogged a bit ahead of the group. The ground finally evened out and soon everyone was staring at a pair of _large_ doors in complete surprise.

"What do you suppose they have in there?" Inferno questioned as he stepped next to Red and placed a hand on the smaller mech's shoulder to ensure that he didn't leave without him.

"One way to find out," Optimus shrugged. "Try and see if you can find a door opener or something. I don't see a handle-" Optimus stopped in surprise as the doors before him suddenly began slowly opening with a rather ominous creaking sound. The older Autobots marveled while 'Bee just turned to look at Barricade suspiciously.

"I lived in a garage for months, door overrides are kind of my specialty now," Barricade shrugged.

Optimus glanced over at the Decepticon amused but the sudden activation of lights as the doors opened thoroughly distracted him as they all turned to look in the rather large room that they had uncovered. There really wasn't much there. The only thing they could see were a some huge tables that were almost as if they had been tailor made for the Cybertronions and cages; lots and lots of rather _large_ cages.

"What the slag is this place?" Ironhide muttered as he looked about the different areas. There seemed to be some small, human sized doors and Will instantly pointed them out. Setting the humans down, everyone watched as Epps and Will made their way to a few of the doors as the three teenagers followed close behind.

Judy just frowned as Hound placed her and Ron down on one of the tables. "You be careful!" she shouted after Sam.

"I've got it Judy," Barricade told her and everyone turned to the 'Con confused. "He still has the watch," he explained with a chuckle.

Sam blushed but said nothing as Will opened one door to reveal a rather dark staircase. "There's got to be a light switch here somewhere…"

Miles was the one who found it and soon the five of them were climbing the cement stairs to yet another door. "What _is_ this place?" Miles asked as Epps turned the knob and they entered a rather small room that was filled with abandoned computers.

"No idea," Will muttered. "You think there's any information on these?" he asked Epps.

"Only one way to find out."

Mikaela frowned as she watched the guys begin to switch on the multiple terminals and looked around the room in general. There was a tack board on one wall with some papers stuck to it and she glanced at the top most pages. The first one was a lot of technical jargon that she couldn't make heads nor tails of but the second was interesting. It seemed to be a medical report of some kind. "Subject 3.5 shows high reactions to new inhibiters; suggest triple dosage on next examination."

Sam looked up surprised. "What's that?"

"I'm not sure," she muttered as she moved on and made her way to another wall. This one had a large metal screen placed on it and after looking at the wiring, she soon found a small switch to the left of the paneling. They all jerked in surprise as the panel began scrolling upwards to reveal a window looking out at the room that they had just been in. "There's an intercom," Mikaela announced as she found the small electrical box next to the switch. "Hey Optimus!" she tried. The large rig jerked in surprise as Mikaela's voice boomed out of unseen speakers and whirled around to try and find the source. Mikaela chuckled. "Sorry."

Barricade pointed and Optimus looked over surprised at the now revealed window where she and Sam were waving. "What's in there?" he asked them as he wandered over to peer into the room from his side.

"Not sure yet," Sam told him as he glanced over at Will.

Will came over and pushed the intercom button. "The computers seem to still be working but they're all password protected," he told him.

Optimus nodded as Blaster wandered over and lifted up a rather large piece of what looked to be part of a crane. "What in the world was this place for?" he asked as he dropped it back down again.

"Well, I highly doubt that we're going to find out today," Ratchet sighed as he looked around. "There are some more doorways that the humans will have to check out later and then there's that…"

Everyone turned around to see what it was that the medic was looking at and stared at the new set of large doors that he had found. "What's in there do you suppose?" Sunny asked from where he was currently hiding behind Sides.

"One way to find out," Steve who had been wandering around said as he moved towards a small lever and pulled it down.

Stale air hit the humans hard as the doors creaked open and more dim lights flickered on as the room was opened. Ratchet switched on his lights again as he peered into the room. "This place is creepy," he announced with a grim frown. Optimus quickly made his way to the other mechs side and peered in curiously. 'Bee wandered over interested as well and promptly felt his internal fluids go cold as he stared at the room beyond.

Barricade glanced over at Bumblebee to see what was up and frowned as he saw that the youngest mech had frozen in shock. "What's up Autobit?" he called out. "Found something?"

Everyone glanced over at the Camaro but Bumblebee said nothing as he slowly stepped into the room and made his way over to the gigantic rack that was set against the concrete wall. There were cables and all sorts of wires and bracers attached to it but even without its occupant, 'Bee knew exactly what it was. It looked almost exactly like the room that Megatron had been kept in at Hoover Dam. 'Bee frowned as he turned and quickly exited. The other Autobots watched him curiously as Bumblebee didn't even say a single word to them as he passed and made his way to the viewing window. "Are you sure there's nothing in there?" he asked the startled humans.

Sam jerked in surprise and looked about the room again as Mikaela went back to the bulletin board and snagged a few pages. "Just these," she said as she waved at the Autobots direction.

The other two teenagers grabbed a few of the pages as Epps and Will took some more off the board and began going over them. "A lot of it is about this subject 3.5 character," Epps muttered as he looked over them. "Shit. It looks as if they were experimenting on him or something."

"Is it anything specific?" 'Bee asked.

"Just that they called him 3.5," Will announced as he looked over the documents.

Bumblebee frowned as he thought it over. "I highly doubt that that would be Megatron," he said, shocking almost everyone in the room. "They called him NBE-1, right?"

Mikaela and Will nodded in confirmation while Sam stared at his guardian. "What is it?" he asked apprehensively.

"What is wrong, 'Bee?" Optimus asked as he looked at the rather grim look on his youngest recruits face.

Bumblebee turned with a dark frown. "You remember how I told you how Sector Seven had Megatron in Hoover Dam?" he asked them. Mute nodes from the rest of the first team was his response and 'Bee jabbed a finger in the direction of the other room. "_That_ is almost a complete replica. I even recognize some of the equipment in there from my small time of imprisonment."

"Bumblebee was captured?" Prowl asked glancing at Jazz.

Jazz said nothing to Prowl as he moved over to 'Bee and placed an arm around the younger mech's shoulders. "Ya sure man?"

'Bee nodded, crossing his arms in front of himself protectively as a shudder went through him. "Yeah. It's exactly the same."

Epps glanced over at Will. "When was this place closed down?"

Will stared back at Epps with wide eyes. "Just a month after Sector Seven was shut down."

"You mean that this is all for _us_?" Sides asked as he looked back at the cages with a mounting feeling of dread as Sunny pressed even closer to his side.

Optimus sighed as he glanced around. "I suppose so…" he muttered.

"Well ain't this a bitch," Ironhide muttered. "So they were testing Megatron here or something?"

"Possibly," Optimus said with a frown.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Ron suddenly spoke up. "Hoover Dam was built in the thirties and this place looks far too modern."

Optimus frowned and glanced around as he ran what he knew of human history through his data banks. "Then what was _this_ place for…?"

"Um, guys?" Blaster called out tentatively. Everyone turned to find that the communications officer had lifted the small piece of equipment up once again off the floor and turned the piece around so everyone could see the large number thirteen on the side.

"Well fuck," Jazz muttered.

Barricade growled before he suddenly straightened and whirled around to look at the group through the glass. "What was it they called their subject?" he asked them with a barely suppressed rage in his voice.

Sam jerked in surprise and he reached out for the intercom once again. "3.5," he told him.

"That doesn't make any sense," Ratchet frowned. "There was Megatron, NBE-1, then 'Bee as number two… who was three?"

"Me," Barricade announced with a low growl, shocking everyone in the room. "They named me NBE-3."

Everyone stared at the mech surprised as Optimus turned to the Decepticon. "Well you were never captured right? And all of your companions were killed during the battle at Mission City save for Starscream."

"There was one other mech that I now don't think they dropped in the ocean." He turned back to Sam and Mikaela in the window. "He was with you at Hoover Dam; after Megatron's revival however, I never heard from him again."

The others looked puzzled but Sam instantly glanced down at his watch, shock dominating his features and Bumblebee gasped as he finally figured it out. "Primus," the young Autobot murmured as he stared at the 'Con. "They have him, don't they? They must have grabbed him during all the chaos when Megatron was escaping."

"It's the only thing that makes sense," Barricade replied.

"What makes sense? Who are we talking about?" Ironhide demanded.

"Three point five," Barricade said with a vicious scowl, " is my partner." The other four First Arrivals finally seemed to understand while the others all looked just as puzzled as when the conversation had first stared. Barricade turned to them with a dark, fierce look upon his features. "The humans have Frenzy."

-To Be Continued.

* * *

**Author's Note**: (appears in full combat gear carrying an umbrella) I really need to invest in a bunker of some kind don't I? Join us next time for chapter Sixty Eight: Help Wanted (BDQ scuttles away rapidly trying to dodge the flying rotten fruit and vegtables hurled her way for leaving off at such a cliff hanger.)


	68. Help Wanted

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's note: Well, I got a lot of mixed reviews for the last chapter so I'm a bit hesitant to post this one. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Also...ONLY ONE HUNDRED MORE DAY'S TILL TRANSFORMERS 2! I SO CAN'T WAIT! (does a happy dance)

On a quick note, to V5, I was probably thinking Jazz but instead wrote Prowl, it has been fixed.

Also to Tori-chan, Raph please. And if you go to my profile and go to "homepage", you'll be taken to my Live Journal where you'll want to click on the link reading "Same as it Never was: Index" on the left for my very small TMNT story I started but has since put on hold until I finish Cover Me.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Eight: Help Wanted

"I have to find him," Barricade announced, breaking into the stunned hush that had engulfed the room. Bumblebee glanced over at the 'Con fretfully, just waiting for the outburst of rage and fury and was stunned when there wasn't one. Barricade however just growled and glared at the cages lining the wall, his left hand twitching sporadically as he clenched it repeatedly. Bumblebee glanced at Sam through the glass and could see the human also throwing worried glances the 'Cons way.

"And we will," Optimus told the mustang gently. He could practically feel the heat rising from the 'Con at the notion that the humans had his partner.

"We?" Inferno glanced at Optimus with a small quirk of the head. "We're going to rescue a 'Con?"

The First Arrivals frowned at him and Red leaned over and whapped him once over the head. "Should it matter?" Red asked sharply. "It's one of our own kind suffering who knows what at the hands of some nut! Can you honestly say that we're _not_ going to help him?" Inferno instantly ducked his head and a few of the others did too. It was a bit of a conundrum. On the one hand, it was a 'Con; on the other, it was someone in trouble and possibly being tortured.

Optimus just sighed as he looked about at the others. "Decepticon or not, we cannot allow such an atrocity to go on. No one deserves that."

Barricade was just shaking his head as he watched Optimus rebuke the others. "Does he talk like that on purpose or is it a Primus thing?" he asked 'Bee as Sam and the others appeared at the bottom of the stairs, a few papers still with them.

"Well Primus doesn't really speak like that so…" Sam shrugged as he stepped up into Barricade's hand. 'Bee picked up Mikaela and Miles as Epps dragged a rather reluctant Will over to Ironhide, absolutely refusing to walk up the ramp on his own two legs.

"What are you guys talking about? What's wrong with the way I talk?"

Barricade turned to look at Optimus with a critical optic. "Sometimes it's like your two different people. Using words like 'atrocity' and 'ilk'. Sometimes I worry about you, or rather your sanity."

"NO MORE TESTS!" Everyone jumped and turned to Perceptor in surprise at the shout. Perceptor just glared at them all. "I mean it. No more. EVER!" and with that, Perceptor whirled around and began heading for the ramp to go back to the surface muttering to himself. "Stupid pain in the aft skeptics... I tell them the results and do they believe me? Oh no! They have to make me do the same thing over a thousand slagging times! I do have _other_ things to do, not that they think it's going to make any difference…"

Optimus watched the small scientist tromp up the ramp with a small shake of the head as he turned to Wheeljack and Inferno. "Just what did you mechs _do_ to him?" he asked with a small inquisitive quirk of his head.

Wheeljack and Inferno shuffled slightly. "Um… we may have gone overboard on the testing," Inferno muttered. Red just huffed and turned to follow the microscope mimic out and Inferno quickly raced to catch up to him. "It's not that I don't trust you, I just worry sometimes."

"Good. Because it's my job to be the suspicious one," Red Alert's voice floated down the tunnel.

There were a few chuckles as Optimus took the Witwicky's while Bluestreak offered the Lancasters a lift. "Well, it looks like I'll need you to call Keller again," Optimus sighed as they began the long trek back up.

"He's not going to like this," Will shook his head. "He only just left a few days ago."

"Can't be helped. We need someone to start investigating this place and working on those computers you found."

"You think they'll send Maggie and Glen again?" Sam asked with a hopeful look.

Epps shrugged at him. "Depends; they currently have them working on trying to find Sector Thirteen."

"True."

It was a while later that they caught up to the other three and finally made their way out of the tunnel. "Epps, would you mind going back to the hatch and shutting this thing?" Epps nodded and Ironhide turned towards the hole that still needed to be filled in. "We have got to find the master switch for this thing," he muttered. "I highly doubt that that was the only way to open and close this thing."

"If there is, I would think it would be human size and maybe in one of the offices?" Mikaela suggested.

"We'll keep an eye out for it," Judy told the big rig.

"Thanks," Optimus nodded gratefully. "Now all we have to do is figure out the next step from here."

"I would think finding where their new base was located and subsequently where they have Frenzy would be our next step," Barricade drawled as he glanced over at the Autobot.

"Yes, but in order to do that, we have to call the humans," Optimus stressed before he turned to Sam. "Could you call again?"

Sam nodded as he looked at the sky. "It's getting dark here, so I think it's already pretty late in Washington."

"I would prefer that we didn't wait," Barricade declared. "This doesn't sit right with me."

"Nor I," Optimus sighed. "See if you can get a hold of someone who can call Keller." Sam nodded and Barricade turned towards the communications station with 'Bee right behind him.

"Well, this has been a rather tiring day," Carol announced as she stepped down off of Bluestreak's hand. "I believe that I shall turn in."

Steve looked at his wife puzzled. "But it's only six…"

"This day has been long enough," Carol muttered as she made her way to the bunkhouse.

"She does have a point," Judy yawned as well. "I think I'll go too. It's been crazy."

Ron looked over at her surprised. "But what about dinner?"

Judy frowned at him. "Go finish off the wedding cake."

"Hey," Ratchet suddenly said surprised as he glanced around. "Did anyone see where Jazz went?" Bluestreak looked up surprised before he too quickly turned and dashed away before the medic took notice of his quick escape.

Optimus shook his head. "That way," he said pointing at the building that Bluestreak had disappeared around.

Ratchet looked over and gave Optimus a small nod of thanks before he took off after his escaping patient.

* * *

The rhythmic whirl of the helicopter blades startled everyone around one in the morning and Optimus quickly ducked into the main hanger to switch on the ground's floodlights so the pilot could see where he was going. Sam groaned as he rolled over and glanced bleary eyed at the camaro situated below. "I think Keller's back," he groaned as he rolled over and buried his face back into his pillow.

"What makes you think that?" Barricade drawled as he finally stopped pacing around the hanger. Something 'Bee was very thankful for since the mechs constant movement had been rendering him slightly dizzy.

"Call it a hunch," Sam mumbled as he pulled his comforter up and buried himself in it.

Barricade just stared down at the small human that was already snoring again before he glanced down at the 'Bot still in car mode. '_Lazy oafs,_' he thought with a shake of the head. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll make it," Bumblebee sighed as he finally shifted back to his mech form. "Sam?" he called. There was a snore from the small platform.

"Sam… Keller…" Barricade huffed as he reached over the railing to poke the small figure.

"Ah! I'm up!" Sam cried as he jerked away from the probing digit. "Jeez you're cold!" he growled as he yanked a few clothes out of his dresser and ducked behind his screen.

"Well I can't help it," Barricade huffed as he began pacing the hanger once again.

Bumblebee sighed as he watched the other mech wander from one end of the hanger to the other. "I'm sure we'll find him." Barricade glanced up and scowled at the yellow mech but 'Bee just gave him a knowing look. "Trust me. Optimus has already decided on this and he won't allow Frenzy to continue being a prisoner. We'll get him out."

"It doesn't matter to me whether you help me or not- I am going after him," Barricade grumbled before he turned and began pacing again, muttering. "That's only if we find him though. That's even assuming he's still in this country."

'Bee shared a look with Sam as the boy appeared out of the small restroom in the corner of the hanger by the old office. "I think he's worried," 'Bee whispered as he held out a hand for the boy.

Sam just nodded as he balanced himself and glanced over at the 'Con as well. "I think he's upset."

"Well wouldn't you?" 'Bee said as they exited the hanger and quickly made their way over to where Optimus was awaiting the arrival of the helicopter.

"Good morning," the dual colored mech nodded in greeting.

"Ugh," was Sam's only reply.

Bumblebee himself was glancing around the empty courtyard. "I take it that everyone else is still in recharge?"

Optimus instantly frowned. "That or they're just ignoring us."

'Bee chuckled. "I'm surprised that Prowl and the others haven't appeared yet with the helicopter inbound."

"Or Red for that matter. What would be the irony if that turned out to be yet another Decepticon?"

"Doubtful," Barricade announced as he finally appeared. "One of the problems with the seekers all being the same alt mode. We never know who's who until one of them says anything."

Optimus thought about it for a moment before he nodded. "I'm just happy the twins have different alt modes here. Their different coloring was the only way to tell them apart for the longest time."

Barricade nodded as they watched the inbound helicopter. "I don't think Keller is going to like this much…"

Optimus sighed as he looked over where Jazz and Prowl had appeared, Jazz yawning as he practically hung of his husbands arm. "It's too slagging early," he grumbled as he looked out where the helicopter was just becoming large enough to make out the details without zooming in.

Optimus glanced at his two sub-commanders somewhat amused. "I'm surprised you're even up," he chuckled.

Jazz just grumbled something and jerked a thumb towards his mate. "Talk to him, man. If it were up to me, I'd still be sleepin'."

Prowl just shook his head as he too looked out at the inbound vehicle. "How long until they arrive?"

"Oh, it shouldn't be long now," Optimus said as he started snickering. The other mechs all glanced at him confused but Optimus just pointed to Sam who had once again fallen asleep, curled up in 'Bee's hand. "He looks like Beeper," he chuckled. "The cat," he added on after seeing Prowl and Jazz's confused looks.

Bumblebee chuckled as well as he looked down at his dozing charge. "He kind of does, doesn't he?"

The five mechs went quiet after this as they waited for the helicopter to finally arrive. Barricade took a bit of sadistic pleasure as he prodded Sam awake again. "Will you cut that out!" Sam snarled as he straightened and stretched.

"But it works so well in rousing you from the dead," Barricade snickered.

'Bee gave Sam a sympathetic look. "He's right."

Sam just glared at them before he decided to just let it go and he instead waved at Jazz. "I see you're still avoiding Ratchet," he said as he looked over the multiple little holes still all over Jazz's person.

Jazz just let out a long-suffering sigh as Prowl sent him a sharp glare. "Yes, he is," Prowl growled.

Jazz frowned at him as he threw up his hands in annoyance. "I'll get checked out later since we have more important things to worry about."

Optimus glanced at his lieutenant. "Such as?"

Jazz just smirked as the helicopter finally landed right outside the base next to the still unfilled hole. "Such as has anyone considered that since we're practically living over their old base, what's to say that Sector Thirteen won't show up?"

'Bee, 'Cade, Sam and Prowl all just _stared_ at the other mech before Optimus groaned and brought up a hand to smack against his forehead. "Slag it! I have to go get Red. Jazz is right. What would the odds be that the empty air base that Will and Epps just _happened_ to have helped with the cleanup and suggest as a new place for us to live, be the secret underground base for the organization that we're currently fighting against?"

"Um, a thousand to one?" Jazz chuckled. "I mean, come on man. You have got to love the irony in all this."

"I'd rather it be something that wouldn't give me as many headaches," Optimus snarled as he watched the helicopter shut down and the door finally swing open. He flicked his optics on and off a couple of times as he stared at the multitude of bags that were currently being hurled out of the machine as he and the others made their way over.

"Optimus!" They heard Keller's rather irritated voice call out. "This is the last time! I swear! I'm tempted to just list this palace as my second home I'm here so often!"

Optimus cringed as the man finally appeared, rather ruffled and surprisingly not in a suit but plain jeans and a regular button down shirt. "I am sorry about this John."

Keller just sighed as he turned and took another bag from the helicopter, this time one with a rather pinkish floral print and soon Maggie was climbing down. "Did you really find an underground base?" she asked with excitement as she threw her shoulder bag strap over her head. "What was it like? Are we going to go right there? Just how many computers are there?"

"Maggie, girl. It's not even daylight yet," Glen muttered as he tossed down a duffle bag and followed her. "I'm tired."

Maggie just rolled her eyes while Sam was eyeing the bags surprised. Even Keller's guards, who no one _still_ knew their names, had large duffle bags over their own shoulders. "Um, moving in?" Sam asked as he glanced at the assorted luggage.

"We may as well," Keller grumbled as he lifted one of the bags and snagged a suitcase handle.

"Here, let us help with that," Jazz held out a hand that Keller gratefully dumped his bag into.

"Thanks Jazz," Keller sighed before he glanced up and finally looked at the mech. "What happened to you?" he gasped as he took in all the small holes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that part. We ran into Sector Thirteen at the grocery store, can you believe it?" Sam chuckled as he took one of the bags as well.

Even the two guards were looking at Sam in shocked disbelief as Maggie suddenly leaned forward and placed the back of her hand over his forehead. "You feeling alright?" she asked him. "Because a normal person wouldn't forget that they had been shot at!"

"Well it's been a rather busy day," Sam pouted. "What with the base and then learning that Frenzy is being held captive."

Keller, Maggie and Glen shared a guilty look before Maggie turned to Barricade. "We are sorry about that, but after we managed to um, knock him out we just kind of left him there."

"It was my fault," Keller sighed as he climbed up into Optimus' hand. "I should have made sure that he was secure."

"And send him to rust at the bottom of the ocean?" Barricade shook his head. "I'm almost _glad_ that Dr. Burgen is a sadistic prick. He made sure that Frenzy was alive long enough for him to experiment on, but the point is he's still alive."

"And we're going to go get him Barricade. We just need to know where to go," Optimus nodded as he turned back to Maggie and Glen. "We'll take you down there after breakfast."

"YAY!" Everyone turned to Glen. "What? I'm hungry."

"I shall speak to Red Alert about any possible way of fortifying this place against an attack," Prowl said with a nod.

"No more moats," Optimus muttered and Keller lifted a hand to stifle a snicker.

* * *

"Hey Glen, what did you find on that terminal?" Maggie asked later that morning as they were working on the half dozen or so computers. They had already been at it for a couple of hours and they still hadn't managed to crack even half of the security features.

"Just more of the same. Test results," Glen sighed as he popped open another can of soda. Maggie frowned as she glanced over at the decryption program running on her laptop. Why did it seem that it was going so slowly? With a sigh, she dropped her mini-disk onto the table and leaned forward on her elbows. "This is going to take time…" she muttered as she watched the slew of zeros and ones fly across the screen.

"No kidding. This Dr. Burger, or whoever he is, is paranoid! I ain't never seen this much security for a single file."

"Um, bad news guys," Will announced as he walked in with Sam and Miles behind him. He and the others had been searching the other human sized rooms of the hidden lab and from the frown on his face Maggie knew that she wasn't going to like whatever it was that he had to say. "We found the main lab and there's about twenty or so more computers in there."

Glen just groaned as he downed his soda while Maggie stared at the ranger with wide eyes. "You're kidding," she gasped as she stared at him.

Will just shook his head as Epps soon appeared in the doorway a small frown on his face. "They're more further down stairs. I found at least two labs and what looked like an archive room but that one's been stripped clean."

Maggie snorted in frustration. "Figures, that's the room they take."

"Man, whoever was here sure left in a hurry to leave all this expensive equipment behind," Epps muttered.

"Clearly they left in a hurry," Will frowned.

"Hey! We found something!"

Everyone turned as Miles and Sam rushed into the room. "We found the apartments and Miles found this behind the headboard of one of the beds," Sam continued breathlessly as he held out a small shiny gold disk.

Maggie instantly snatched the disk from him and turned to one of the computers they had yet to do anything with and shoved the disk in. A small prompter appeared asking for a password. "Damn," Maggie muttered as she stared at the box. "Any suggestions?"

" 'NBE-1'?" Sam shrugged. Maggie typed it in and shook her head as the invalid button appeared.

"What about 'invasion'?" Again nothing.

"What about 'airplane'?" Miles suggested. The others all glanced at him surprised but Miles shrugged. "We're at an air base, aren't we? And I doubt that the disk belongs to Burgen himself. Usually in the video games, it belongs to one of the lackeys."

"He does have a point," Glen chuckled. "It's always the lackeys that ruin everything for the bad guy."

Maggie frowned but typed the word in anyway. She stared in surprise at the loading bar popped up. "I don't believe it," she mumbled.

"You got in?" Will asked with a grin.

"Wow, that didn't take very long," Epps snickered.

The files soon popped up and Maggie clicked on the first one marked "transfer". " 'All software was encrypted for move from Beta to Gamma base for further examination'," she read aloud. " 'Dr. Burgen says that California is too dangerous to keep the subject here any longer. All hardware will be moved by truck and sent ahead for the nine hour trip to await subject 3.5's arrival tomorrow by plane.'"

"Nine hours by truck?" Epps muttered as he glanced over at Will. "What's nine hours from here?"

"How should I know?" Will growled back.

"Well, why don't you leave that to me, gentlemen," Glen chuckled as he pulled another laptop towards him and began running some programs. "Okay, we have the whole state of Nevada but that would be under nine hours. Idaho, Utah, Nevada, and then there's Washington state with Oregon underneath it…"

Everyone just boggled. "That's six states!" Miles gaped. "Just how are we going to find in all of that?"

Maggie sighed, "I guess we're just going to have to keep trying with all these computers," she sighed.

"Now come on Maggs," Glens turned to her. "What's the odds that there's even anything on these? I'm sure this guy is smart enough to cover his tracks."

"Well then what do we do?" Maggie frowned at him. "We don't have any other leads."

"Um, there may be one…" Will said with a small frown.

"What? What do you mean?" Epps asked surprised as he looked over at the captain. "What lead?"

"Sector Seven," Will answered.

"Sector Seven?" Sam repeated in disbelief. "But Burgen told me that Sector Seven didn't even know about Thirteen's existence. How could Seven help us?"

"They may not know about Thirteen but they may know something about the bases," Will countered. "If they had to transport equipment from one base to another…"

"Yeah, but Seven was completely disbanded. All of their members are scattered across the country," Maggie argued.

"But we know where at least one of them is…" Will trailed off with a sigh.

"SIMMONS?" Everyone else save Miles shouted in disbelief.

Will just nodded grimly. "Simmons."

* * *

"Hey Skywarp! Get off your aft and help me with this!"

Thundercracker flickered on one tired optic to find Longhaul standing above him scowling. Making a show of stretching, he repositioned himself and looked up at the larger mech. "Make me," he snickered.

Longhaul boggled for a moment at the unexpected voice before the frown was back at full force. "Damn it! You guys are confusing!" he muttered as he turned to head back to the large beam he, Scavenger and Mixmaster were trying to set into place. "It's Thundercracker," he answered the confused looks.

"Honestly. Slagging Seekers," Scavenger muttered.

"Speak of the slaggers," Mixmaster muttered as the other three finally appeared over the horizon and quickly landed on the small runway that Starscream had had Scrapper and Scavenger flatten out.

"That did it," Scrapper muttered as he threw down his data pad and marched over to the jet in the center. "Starscream, we need to talk about the lack of help around here." The other just looked down at the smaller mech surprised but Scrapper wasn't about to let the corrupt leader interrupt him. "You're the one that wants' this base done but it's not going to build itself and your team isn't doing anything, are they?"

The other two jets were snickering and Scrapper turned a dark look towards them. "I'm talking about _you_ guys," he growled as he snagged the arm of the one closet to him. "We're going to borrow your team. We need them if we're going to get those bracers in place," he announced as he started dragging the other mech behind him. "Here," he said shoving a stack of bracer rods in the mechs arms. "Start setting those while Misfire helps with the cement mix." Scavenger was grinning madly as he handed the other flyer a rather large bucket.

"I tell you, we get absolutely no appreciation around here," Scavenger muttered. "You would think that Starscream would be a bit more appreciative of us."

"Yeah, we're building his 'precious base', after all," Longhaul snorted.

"_Above ground_," Scrapper stressed. "We may as well put a sign on the slagging door. 'Welcome Autobots'."

"Yeah. I don't know how you can stand him and his 'all mighty' attitude Sky," Mixmaster said with a shake of his head.

The jet just stared down at them in complete disbelief before a sudden scowl took over his features and he whirled around to stare at the other three jets that were just staring at the Constructicons in horror. "All Seekers with me _now_!" Starscream shouted as he shoved the support poles into Scavenger's arms.

"But we just got back!" The mech that Scrapper had mistaken for his nefarious leader whined in Misfire's voice.

"Well, we're going again," Starscream said with a sneer as he glared at the now shaking Constructicons. Did _they_ ever fuck up!

"So where are we going?" Thundercracker asked with a smirk as he moseyed over.

"To get painted," Starscream announced with a snarl.

"OOO! I call purple!" Everyone stared at Skywarp. "What? I like purple."

* * *

Author's Note: Yup, I'm brining back Simmons. *sigh* A neccesary evil. Please join us tomorrow for chapter Sixty Nine: Order Up


	69. Order Up

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's note: A quick post, only edited once so I may have missed some mistakes. Please enjoy anyway. ONLY 99 MORE DAYS TILL TF:2 (yes, I will be counting down the days from now on o_o)

**EDIT**: Everyone's right... it was Reginald "Reggie" Simmons in the TF Movie. "Walter" was his father. I got my info mixed up. Sorry :P Thanks to Sky High Fan, "Anon", Balrog Rokie, and Shadowgal ANBU for pointing that out! P.S. Does anyone know his _grandfather_'s name? I can't find it.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Nine: Order Up

The lunch rush had long since ended and there was still quite a while before the dinner group arrived so at the moment it was incredibly boring in the small fast food restaurant. Not that it wasn't boring every day it was but those hours between the two busiest times was doubly dull. Going from such an exciting job as running the field group of Sector Seven to becoming a window tenant of the local burger joint was quite annoying. The pay cut sucked even more.

Reginald Simmons sighed as he stared down at the small computer screen in front of him and pulled at his collar. The stiff, scratchy shirts were not something he would have ever bought on his own and the hat was just ridiculous. '_Stupid uniforms,_' he thought sourly as he heard the small bell that signaled a car pulling up to the drive thru menu. '_I hate my life. What the hell did I ever do besides my job_?'

With a long sigh, he turned to the small microphone. "Welcome to Wonder Burger, may I take your order?" he said flatly.

There was a long pause and Simmons frowned, wondering if the speaker blew again or not when there was suddenly a voice over the radio. "Can we have a number two with a plain soda?"

"Epps!" Someone else yelped.

"Well we might as well since we're here," the first voice spoke again.

"That'll be three, twenty two, please pull to the first window," Simmons replied dully before he clicked off the speaker. Punching the buttons to relay the order to the kitchen, he could see the truck pull up to the window out of the corner of his eye. With a last flick of the switch he turned and slid open the small window before Simmons ended up staring in shock at the people in the truck before him. "YOU!" he yelped as he jumped up from his rather uncomfortable stool and stared at the two rangers who were seated in the vehicle.

"Hi again!" the one in the passenger seat waved. "Will, give him the money. I'm starving!"

Will, the ranger that Simmons recognized as the one who had threatened him with a gun when he refused to release that _kid's_ camaro, glared at his partner. "Um. Hi again," he started to say while turning back to the window only to find Simmons was no longer there. "What the?"

"Does this mean no burger?" Epps whined.

Simmons had taken the few seconds that Will had turned away to flee, darting past his supervisor as he rushed towards the back of the kitchen. "Simmons! Just where do you think you're going?" the small fat man wearing the manager's badge demanded as Simmons dashed by.

Simmons didn't say a word however as all his attention was focused solely on the back door. Bursting through, Simmons stumbled to a stop as he saw what was in front of him. The door behind him slammed shut, locking automatically effectively trapping him between the building and what he knew were four aliens disguised as cars before him.

The blasted camaro was there, as was the large big rig and the small Pontiac. There also seemed to be another car by the large, flame painted truck but, Simmons didn't take the time to examine it closer as he turned to the humans. He recognized not only the Secretary Of Defense but also the punk kid that humiliated him all those months ago at Hoover Dam.

Sam swallowed as he glanced over at Keller who was frowning at the other man. "Reginald Simmons," Keller began. "We need you're help."

"My help?" Simmons shouted in shock "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sam and his friends were attacked," Keller said hurriedly making a gesture towards the Pontiac where the bullet holes could still be visible. Jazz had turned avoiding Ratchet an art form in the past few centuries and wasn't about to get caught any time soon.

"There's a surprise," Simmons muttered under his breath as he glared at the Autobot. "What does that have to do with me?" He demanded in his normal voice.

"We were attacked by your people," Sam began only to clamp his mouth shut as Simmons turned to glare at him.

"What people?" Simmons demanded before he whirled around to point at Keller. "You're the one who fired me! You disbanded my team! Look around! I have nothing left! Just leave me alone!"

"Wait!" Keller cried out. "We really do need your help."

"With what?" Simmons sneered as he could hear the engine of the pick up truck pull up to the group. "You guys stopped NBE-1, didn't you? You took the cube back, what do you need me for?"

"There's another sector," Keller said quickly, before the other man could turn and leave. "It seems that there was another one besides Seven."

Simmons frowned as he stared at Keller while Epps and Will climbed out of Ironhide, Epps munching on a French fry. "Another sector?" Simmons made a scoffing sound. "Please. Only we were privileged enough to work on the NBE project. There is no other sector."

"Yeah there is," Epps spoke up. "We even found one of their hide outs."

Simmons turned to glare at the ranger who just smirked back. "That's impossible," he ground out through his teeth. "There's only ever been Sector Seven. There _are_ no other sectors…"

"Well there is now," Epps replied with a cheeky grin. Simmons glowered.

"They're run by someone called Burgen," Sam said quickly and shrank back against 'Bee's hood as the man turned to glare at him once more.

"Burgen?" Simmons frowned as he thought.

The door behind him suddenly swung open and Simmons portly manager stood in it's frame, scowling. "What the hell is this?" he shouted, as he looked at the assortment of cars in his back lot. "Simmons! Get back to your post! And you lot clear out of here before I call the police!" he finished as he glared at the four people.

There was a sudden roar of an engine and the small patrol car that had been partially hidden by the large big rig suddenly pulled forward and gunned it as it headed straight for the man in the doorway. Simmons jumped to the side as his manager squawked and slammed the door shut before he could get hit. The patrol car halted just inches away from the metal door before it slowly backed away and soon was right back in its original spot.

Simmons stared at the patrol car in complete surprise. "Isn't that…"

"Yes," Keller said before Simmons could say anything more. "And apparently this sector has one of his companions. That's why we need you."

Simmons frowned at them before he finally sighed. "I've never heard of any other sector," he began slowly, "but I have heard of Burgen." Everyone perked up at this and waited for him to explain further. "I worked the security but from what I knew, it was Burgen that ran the science aspect of the department. I only saw him on very rare occasions when he visited Hoover Dam but whenever he did show up, everyone immediately freaked out and all the higher-ups catered to his every demand. No one ever liked it when he showed up."

"Well that's something to go on," Will stated. "What was he researching?"

Simmons shook his head. "No idea," he told him. "I was never given the clearance for whatever it was that he was working on. Whatever he did was above top secret."

"Well ain't that a kick in the head?" Epps frowned as he devoured half his burger in three bites. "This Burgen doesn't sound like anyone we want to cross."

"He isn't," Simmons frowned. "There was something about him that freaked even the old timers in the security department. Treated us all like we were the lowest of scum."

"So what do we do now?"

Simmons jumped as the small Pontiac suddenly spoke up. He stared at the small car for a long moment before he turned back to Keller. The older man sighed. "Well, at least we know we're in the right direction," he told the car.

Simmons just stared at them. It was a bizarre scene that was for sure, and not one that he really wanted to be a part of. "Look, I told you what I know, so can I go back to work now? Before my manger docks my pay even more."

"Wait," Keller called out again and Simmons turned back around again.

"What?"

"We still need your help," Keller told him.

"With what?" Simmons demanded. "I told you all I know about Burgen."

"And we're grateful for that but we still have no idea where they've taken Frenzy."

Simmons rolled his eyes at odd the name. "So?"

"Look, we're trying to help someone here. Don't you even care?" Will exclaimed angrily.

Simmons turned and gave him a doleful look. "You people took my livelihood. Something I did since I was a kid for fucks sake. My father was in the NBE program like his father before him, and what do I have now? Nothing!" Simmons glared.

"You forget my family has been in this since even before the beginning!" Sam called out suddenly. "My great grandfather was the one who found Megatron in the first place and I've done nothing but try and help them since the start while you tried to turn my best friend into a Popsicle!" Sam glared at the man. "This is your chance to make it right."

Simmons stared at the boy. "Excuse me for not caring. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."

"We'll pay you!" Keller suddenly shouted. "Double your old salary."

"Done!" Simmons shouted abruptly, surprised himself at how quickly he agreed. Epps snickered and Will gave him a shove.

"Good," Keller smiled. "Welcome aboard. Now that that's taken care of, this is what we need you're help with," Keller said as he pulled out a small printout of the document they had found and a map. "We know that they're some where close but we're not even sure where to begin."

Simmons frowned as he walked forward and glanced down at the map. "So what's the question?" he asked slowly.

"We know that they're hiding in one of these states," Will told him as he gestured to the few surrounding California, "but we don't know which one for sure."

Simmons looked down at the map again with a thoughtful look. "Well, I think that there was something in Utah, but I'm not one hundred percent sure."

"Don't you know anything more specific?" Epps asked and Simmons shot the man a dark look.

"Well excuse me. I _could_ narrow it down but there isn't a lot of information you're giving me here…" Simmons frowned.

"At least we know what state now," Will murmured as he looked at the map.

"If you gave me more to go on…"

"Do you know anything about computers?" Keller asked suddenly.

Simmons frowned. "Computers?" He shrugged. "Same as the next guy, why?"

"Because we have a lot of their computers but we're having a tough time getting past their security. I'm sure that their other locations are there but we need to get it narrowed down."

"You're not suggesting," Will started with surprise.

"Well, what else can we do?" Keller asked before he turned back to Simmons. "would you be willing to come to the Autobot's consulate and look over what we found so far?"

Simmons frowned as he looked at the man that had quite efficiently destroyed his life and now needed his help? He was about to open his mouth to tell the man to go to hell when the kid spoke up again. "Please."

Simmons glared at the kid and frowned even more when the yellow camaro, a car that Simmons had hoped never to see again for the rest of his life, pulled forwards and pressed against the boy's leg. Like some overgrown dog trying to comfort it's master. He sighed. "Yeah, alright," Simmons finally growled. "I'll help." '_I can't believe I'm doing this…_'

Keller smiled. "Excellent. Then shall we return to the base?"

Simmons sighed again as he glanced over at all the different cars. "Um… I'll follow you…"

* * *

"What the hell is this place?" Simmons shouted as he climbed out of his old beat up car and stared in shock at the barrier surrounding the base. "Is that a moat?"

"Um… yeah." Sam said as he shuffled slightly in embarrassment. "Just keep an eye out for the crocodile…"

"WHAT?" Simmons shouted in disbelief. "You're kidding…" Sam just shook his head.

"It's okay, Red said the croc is on the other side of the compound sunbathing," Optimus' voice came from behind them.

"YES!" Ironhide suddenly shouted. There was the sudden sound of gears shifting behind them and Simmons whirled around to find that the cars had transformed back into their original forms. Simmons frowned as he looked them over. "I thought that one died," he said jerking a thumb at Jazz as Ironhide took off for the other side of the base.

"They're aliens; are you surprised?" Epps snickered as he watched Ironhide go. The black truck had made it his mission to eradicate the last crocodile but so far the smaller creature had thus eluded him. Simmons sighed as he shook his head and followed them over the bridge that Wheeljack and Ratchet had built as he looked around the base.

"Optimus! You're back!"

Simmons looked up surprised as three more of the robotic creatures appeared and he whirled around to stare at Keller. "My God, how many of them are there?" he bellowed.

"Never you mind," Keller frowned. "They're our friends now."

"For now…" Simmons frowned as he looked around at the small group. That camaro had picked up the kid and was carrying him around like some prized possession, the cop car not far behind them. "You people are weird."

Epps rolled his eyes as Will frowned at the ex-Sector Seven employee. "This way," the ranger captain ground out as he grabbed Simmons elbow and tugged him towards the runway that had been left open for Glen and Maggie.

Simmons said nothing as he allowed himself to be dragged away, glancing back only once to see three more of the creatures had come out of the shadows. "Why couldn't I have become a doctor like mom wanted me too?"

* * *

Optimus sighed as he watched the two rangers dragging what was once an enemy away. "Long vacation… definitely a very long vacation…"

Prowl glanced over at Optimus befuddled at the mutterings. "Sir?"

"Huh?" Optimus "blinked" and turned back to Prowl. "Oh nothing… just doing some long term planning."

Prowl just stared at him for a moment before Barricade took his attention. "Prime, the human has at least narrowed it down to what state they could be hiding in. I have decided that I'm going to leave tonight."

"WHAT?"

Barricade sighed as he heard the twin shouts of shock. How did he know that this was going to be difficult? "It's better than just sitting around here. At least I'll be closer when they finally do narrow it down."

"What?" Sam shouted again. "You want to go by yourself? With Starscream still looking for you?"

Barricade frowned as Bumblebee glanced over at Optimus. "If he's going then so am I."

"Oh like hell you are," Barricade growled. "The last thing I want is to be stuck on a nine hour road trip with _you_."

"Like you have a choice," 'Bee snarled back.

"I think I should go too. There may be a point where only a human can get through," Sam said firmly.

"Sam, you are not going!" Both mechs shouted at him.

Sam frowned at them both. "Try and stop me."

"Sam, what will your mother say?" 'Bee tried again.

"She'll probably pack me a lunch! Damn it, I'm supposed to be your voice here on Earth and what the hell does that say about me if I don't help you guys save one of your own from my _own_ kind?"

"Sam…" Barricade began but Optimus heaved a sigh and lifted his hand to smack Bumblebee on the back of the head.

"You two are not going alone, that's for sure," the leader huffed. "Not without back up."

"Yeah man," Jazz grinned at them. "You're not alone here."

"A chance to have a Decepticon in my debt?" Bluestreak smiled. "I could live with that."

"Oh spare me…" Barricade groaned.

Bumblebee lifted his own hand to smack the 'Con. "We're doing this for you, you know."

"What's going on?" Ironhide asked as he appeared around the corner.

Barricade snickered. "Since there wasn't a mass explosion, might I assume that your target has disappeared once again?"

Ironhide glared at him. "He can't avoid me forever…"

Barricade just smirked again when the main subject was brought back up by the most unlikely of sources. "The Decepticon is right; we should leave as soon as possible." Everyone turned to stare at Prowl in complete disbelief. The mech frowned at them. "What? He is. We should probably head out now so when they do locate their base of operations, we'll at least be in the vicinity."

"Agreed," Optimus nodded. "Well then, who's going?"

"Me!" Bluestreak raised a hand even before Bumblebee or Barricade could even open their mouths. "I am so sick of just sitting around this place. I'm so bored!"

"Getting shot at wasn't enough excitement for ya?" Ironhide snickered.

"Shut up," Bluestreak frowned at him and gave him a slight shove.

"Well count me out," Red announced. "I still have to help with the base modifications."

"I'm out as well then," Inferno stated, stepping closer to Red.

"I'll go," Hound volunteered. "Unlike Blue, I've seen even _less_ of this planet."

"And I'm all for a good fight," Ironhide grinned, whipping out his cannons for emphasis. Optimus just glared at him.

"I'm in!"

"Jazz!" Prowl yelped. "You still need Ratchet to check you out!"

Jazz pulled a sour face and glared at his husband. "I'm fine, dog. I know my limits."

Prowl looked unconvinced but said nothing further since Optimus was nodding in agreement. "Of course Jazz," he said, knowing from past experiences that Jazz was very hard to leave behind, even when he was hurt. Speaking of… "Oh look, here comes Ratchet."

One second, Jazz was there, the next he was gone. Barricade envied him. If only he could have run that fast when the medic had learned of his prior condition. "What time are we leaving?" he asked Optimus instead as Ratchet approached the group.

"Leaving for where?" he asked surprised before Wheeljack quickly filled him in. "I'm going as well," Ratchet immediately announced. "Frenzy may be in need of medical attention once you get him out. You'll need me… that and I can try and corner Jazz on the way there." Prowl gave the medic a grateful look.

"Indeed," Optimus nodded before he turned back to Barricade. "I think that it would be best if we all got some much needed recharge before we leave tomorrow. This will also allow Sam and probably the rangers as well to prepare for the journey."

"Road trip!" Epps shouted out happily as he and Will returned to the group.

"Tomorrow would be best but should Sam really be going?" Will said with a frown.

"Are you kidding? I'll bet Mikaela and Miles are going to want to come too." Sam said with a grin.

"This ain't no camping trip," Ironhide said with a frown.

Sam turned to him and surprised the old gunner with the seriousness of his face. "Trust me, I know."

"Well then, are we all set?" Optimus asked everyone and most of them nodded.

"I'll ask around and see if anyone else will want to go with us," Ratchet announced as he turned back towards the main hanger.

"Ratchet," Optimus spoke up before the medic could get very far. "Don't tell the twins…"

* * *

Simmons frowned as he looked around the large, metallic room that he had found at the end of the very long tunnel. "What the hell is this place?" he growled.

"-_That's what we're trying to figure out_,-" a voice said behind him.

Simmons whirled around surprised as he searched for the voice. "Where are you?" he called out.

"-_Up here_!-" The voice said again and Simmons finally registered that the voice sounded off, almost static like. He looked up and was surprised to see the female computer geek waving down at him from what looked to be an observation room. "-_There's the stairs to your right_,-" she finished before setting down the mike and returning to the inner part of the room.

"Oh great… more bleeding hearts…" Simmons growled under his breath as he headed towards the indicated door. "What the hell was her name again? Sally? Suzie? Jane?"

Making quick work of the stairs, Simmons soon found himself in the strange room where he found not only the girl but her "adviser" as well both sitting in front of a slew of computers each with wires literally covering the entire floor. "Hey Simmons! Welcome back man." The male, Glen, smiled as he took another bite out of a powdered doughnut.

Simmons wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Hello," he frowned as he looked around the place. "Where do you want me?"

"Well, right now we're trying to find any files that could possibly narrow down where they took Frenzy," the girl, what _was _her name, said. "Right now we're just going thought each and every one of them one at a time.

"Great…" Simmons drawled. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Well, you know Sector Seven's passwords, don't you?" Glen smirked. "Try and see if they'll work for these computers."

Simmons frowned as he looked down at the nearest computer, the small computer cooperate logo floating aimlessly across the screen, obviously a screen saver. He sighed. "I'll see what I can do," he said sitting down at the terminal and moving the mouse slightly to wake the machine up.

"Alright!" Glen grinned as he turned back to his own computer. "Hey Maggie, you got that converter?" he asked.

'_That's what it is…_' Simmons nodded as he opened up the first document. '_Where did I get _'_Suzie_'?'

There was a snicker and Simmons turned with a frown at where Glen was snickering. "What?" he snarled.

Glen just smirked. "Nice hat…"

Simmons blinked as he reached up and found he still had that stupid hat on from the burger joint. He frowned and yanked it off, throwing it to one of the corners before he turned back to the computer and inputted the first in a rather _long _list of pass codes.

* * *

Author's Note: Well there you have it. Simmons is on the job. Please Join me tomorrow for chapter Seventy: The Search Party


	70. The Search Party

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I really think you will because when I got this chapter back from Anya, there were a multitude of "OMG!" and "ROFL" all over the place.

**NOTE**: Everyone's right... it was Reginald "Reggie" Simmons in the TF Movie. "Walter" was his father. I got my info mixed up. Sorry :P Thanks to Sky High Fan, "Anon", Balrog Rokie, and Shadowgal ANBU for pointing that out! P.S. Does anyone know his _grandfather_'s name? I can't find it.

* * *

Chapter Seventy: The Search Party

The roar of the crowd was deafening, the only sound against the backdrop of the dark night sky. The truck rally was in full swing and everyone was partying and having a rip roaring good time under the floodlights of the stadium. There was a roar of an engine that was instantly echoed by the people in the stands as everyone watched the main truck subsequently crush the line of old, beat up cars. The truck's driver grinned and gunned the engine once more as he played up to the crowd. All eyes were on him and perhaps that's why no one really noticed the meteor headed right towards them until it was already there.

People screamed, the ground trembled and the truck driver never knew what hit him as the meteor fell to the ground behind him, bounced and crushed his own superior vehicle, before it continued bouncing its way towards the stands. Humans shoved one another and climbed over everyone as they scrambled to get away before the meteor hit them. It didn't matter to the oncoming object however as it plowed thought the stands before coming to a flaming halt in the middle of the parking lot.

Terrified shouts and screaming echoed into the night as people scrambled towards their own cars, most leaving the injured where they laid as two more rumbles echoed in the sky and twin fireballs fell towards them once more. It was mass hysteria by the time they finally hit and by that point no one cared where they landed, as long as it was somewhere opposite the direction they were running. As it was, no one could quite explain where it was that the first meteor had disappeared too nor did anyone take note when the next two did as well.

In the panic that had ensued, no one ever noticed when three cars suddenly appeared and took off down the road among those fighting to get away.

* * *

"-_**You aimed for them on purpose**_!-"

The barely street legal monster truck cringed as a tiny Jaguar XKR pulled up alongside it. "-_**No I didn't**_!-" he bellowed back, outraged.

"-_**He's lying**_!-" the small Chevrolet Corvette immediately cried out as it hurried to catch up to the other two.

The monster truck revved slightly as it got into the Corvette's space, but the Jaguar wasn't having anything of the sort. "**STOP IT**!"

The truck cringed again as his current superior officer once more got ahead of him. He was almost tempted to run the small green thing over except that it would mean he would have to explain the Jaguar's death to their _real_ superior officer if, or rather, when they found him. _So_ not a good idea. "**Oh come on**! **The prick is a complete pain in the aft**! **And a tattle tale to boot**!"

"**I am not**!" The Corvette shouted.

"**And I didn't know that was going to happen**!" the truck continued on, ignoring the smaller car. "**I headed towards lights**.** Lights equal civilization**!** How was I supposed to know this was a planet of backwards primitives**? **How was **_**I**_** supposed to know they couldn't get out of the way fast enough**?"

"**Well if you had allowed us the proper time to **_**research**_** this planet before you started entry, we wouldn't have had that problem**!" the Corvette shouted.

"**Zip it shorty unless you want to become a squished tin can**…" the truck growled. "**And did you have to pick such a garish color**?"

"**Oh like bright red is better**," the orange car snapped.

"**ENOUGH**!"

The two other vehicles instantly went quiet as they watched the Jaguar drive a little ahead of them once again, grumbling. "**Why did it have to be me**? **Why did I have to be the responsible one and slagging lead these two morons**?"

"**Hey**!" Two voices shouted as he continued on.

The Jaguar groaned as he finally let up on the gas and drifted back to his two companions. "**Alright… alright. Let's recap here. Is anyone hurt, first of all**?"

"**Clear**," the small Corvette chirped happily.

"**There's a surprise,**" the truck muttered.

The Jaguar waited before sliding next to the larger vehicle. "**And you**? **Any damage**?"

"**Nah, I'm fine**…" The large truck muttered. "**Just basic re-entry scuffs**…"

"**Good**," the smaller car replied. "**Well, now that we've landed, we can start looking for the boss**-"

"**How do we even know that we're on the right planet**?" the truck piped up. "**I mean, we've been looking all this time and that signal could have been anything**. **How do we even know it was him**?"

"**Um, it had our personal team signature in there, 'Force**," the Corvette argued. "**Who **_**else**_** would it be but the boss**?"

"**I know that Motorhead**," the truck growled. "**I'm just saying, he could have moved on by now**."

"**I'm not so sure**," the Jaguar muttered as he turned onto what seemed to be a main road out of the desert and towards a rather brightly lit city. Other car's started passing them so he switched back to the coms. "-_**I mean, we've been getting those signals at regular intervals and then a Dysic ago, it all went quiet**__.__** This is the first signal we've gotten since the updates went dead**__. __**We just have to hope Rollerforce.**_-"

"_**Groundhog's right**_,-" Motorhead agreed. "-_**And we know that we're in the right system, the triangulation couldn't be that far off**_.-"

"-_**But what are the odds that Barricade could still even **_**be**_** on this backwater planet**_?-" Rollerforce argued.

"-_**He's here**_,-" Groundhog growled out. "-_**He has to be; for my sanity**_…-"

"-_**Aw**_…_** is the poor medic sick of playing captain**_?-" Rollerforce teased.

"-_**Drop oil, dip stick**_!-"

"-_**Who are you calling a **_'_**dip stick**_'?-" Motorhead started snickering at Rollerforce's outraged cry. "-_**You shut up too**_!-"

"-_**Will you **_**please**!_**We're in enemy territory here**_!-" Groundhog bellowed as they finally reached the city lights and passed the brightly lit sign that welcomed them to a place called "Las Vegas".

* * *

"Three days! Three slagging days and no sign of him! Bupkiss! Nada! Zip! Zilch! Zero! A big fat slagging nothing!"

"Can I shoot him now please?" Rollerforce groaned as he bumped the small Corvette off the road and onto the shoulder. It was bad enough that they had to learn the screeching clatter that was this planet's many languages, but Motorhead just _had_ to get a kick out of learning all the little expressions that drove him _crazy_!

"Motorhead, drop the commentary," Groundhog sighed as he once again placed himself between the other two members of their small team. "We need to keep an eye out for Barricade and the other Decepticons… hell; I'll take an Autobot at this point."

"Maybe Rollerforce was right and they've already left the planet," Motorhead suggested. "I mean, we've gone through three states and haven't found anyone."

"That's the least of our worries right now…" Rollerforce muttered as he saw the flashing red and blue lights behind him.

"Damn it 'Force! For the billionth time, _change your alt mode_!" Groundhog bellowed.

"Hey! I like this form," was 'Force's reply as he gunned it and took off ahead of them while the two smaller cars pulled to the side of the road and allowed the small Idaho state police car to chase after the large monster truck.

"I can't take this anymore…" the Jaguar moaned. "I swear, when this is all over, I'm locking myself in my lab and staying there for a whole cycle!"

"Aw, cheer up 'Hog," Motorhead soothed as they pulled back onto the road. "The boss has it worse."

"Worse than being in a state where the cops are so bored, they're chasing 'Force every three towns?" Groundhog muttered.

"Well, the boss is stuck with that slagger, Starscream."

Groundhog paused at this and thought about it. "Yeah… you're right. The boss has it worse."

"Told ya," Motorhead smirked.

"-_Hey 'Hog_!-"

Groundhog groaned as his radio kicked on. "-_No, you cannot crush this one either_…-" he immediately sent.

"-_Aw man_.-" Rollerforce's disappointment was easily heard over the static. "-_Can't I just crush one of them_?-" he sent. "-_I mean, I don't think anyone's gonna miss 'em or anything. They have enough trolling the highways anyway._-"

"-**ROLLER****FORCE**!-"

There was silence on the radio for a long time after that and soon enough, there was a squeal of tiers as the monster truck appeared from behind a rather dilapidated barn. "You're no fun anymore…" the truck groused.

"Oh no. Oh no, say it isn't true… My life is over. I'm no fun anymore. How can you guys even stand to be around me?" Groundhog said in a completely monotone voice.

Motorhead snickered as Rollerforce pulled back again to follow the other two and cover the rear. "I was just saying…"

* * *

"Well, another state, another search," Groundhog groaned as they passed one sign that asked them if they were leaving Oregon so soon before they saw the sign that welcomed them to California. They hadn't even gotten three miles in before there was the now _very familiar_ sight of blue and red lights in their rear view mirrors. "I hate this planet."

"Woo hoo! See ya later guys!" Rollerforce chuckled as he revved his engine and burned rubber as he took off.

Motorhead sighed as he got out of the way before he noticed Groundhog pulling into a tucker's rest stop. "Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Groundhog muttered as he flipped through his frequencies. "I could have sworn I heard something."

"Really?" Motorhead cried as he too started going though his own channels. "Do you think it's the boss?"

"No idea, but whatever it was, it's gone now."

"Could it have been a bug?"

"I'm not-" Groundhog trailed off before he let out a dry chuckle. "Ha. Fucking ha."

"I'm just saying."

"Hey guys. What'd I miss?" 'Force asked as he pulled into the lot and quickly hid behind a large trailer truck.

"I don't know," Groundhog muttered as he finally stopped his search and turned to their third member. "I just thought I caught a signal is all."

"Really?" Rollerforce asked as he watched the four police cars speed by, obviously still looking for him.

"Yes, really," Groundhog confirmed as they watched the police turn down a side road. "Well at least we know we're on the right track," he said with a chuckle.

"Alright! Let's go find the boss!" Motorhead chirped happily as he gunned his own engine and took off in the opposite direction the police had gone.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you're following that signal correctly?" Rollerforce groused as they crept down the rather narrow, muddy road.

"Pretty sure…" Groundhog answered as he followed the little blinking light on his screen. "It's most definitely coming from this direction.

"Oh… eww…" Motorhead groused as he suddenly sank down into a rather deep rut. "I HATE THIS PLANET!" he bellowed as he started to try and haul himself out of the puddle.

"Hey! Watch it!" Rollerforce snarled as a wave of watery mud flew up behind the smaller car and managed to get him right in his grill. "Oh thanks a lot…"

"Sorry…" Motorhead muttered as he switched to reverse and tried again.

"HEY!" Groundhog stopped his slow process as he felt the cold brown liquid slosh up his tail pipe. "What's going on back there?"

"I think I'm stuck!" Motorhead whined as he tried once more to back up out of the puddle.

"What?" Groundhog cried out. "How could you get stuck?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen!" Motorhead whined back.

Groundhog sighed as checked his rear camera's to see that Motorhead was indeed stuck in the slagging mud. "Rollerforce, see if you can nudge him out," he called back.

"What?" Motorhead cried out surprised. "No, no! I think I can get it…"

"Yeah, but we don't want to be stuck here all day, do we?" Rollerforce chuckled evilly as he revved his engine.

"WAIT! I think I got it!" Motorhead cried desperately.

"Too late," Rollerforce said sinisterly.

"NO!" Motorhead wailed but Rollerforce had already pressed his front against the smaller car and pushed. Motorhead wondered if he could shut himself down before the end came when all of a sudden he heard his two companions snickering.

"Better?" Rollerforce chuckled.

Motorhead flickered on his optics to find himself closer to Groundhog than he had been just a few seconds before and did an external scan of himself in surprise. "Oh… uh…" he stammered as he scan came up all normal. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Honestly…" Groundhog muttered and they continued on once again only to once more freeze in surprise. There were two mechs in front of them! More to the point, two _Decepticons _in front of them! And they were aiming their plasma cannons right at them. '_Oh, not good..._'

"Oh did you ever make a big mistake," one of them chuckled, his gun primed.

"WAIT!" Groundhog bellowed as he started transforming, his two teammates following suit. "Slag it all to the pits, don't you know to _check your frequencies_? Honestly!"

"Huh?" the two mechs stared at the group before them in surprise. "Who are you guys? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"Decepticon Medic and Mechanic Groundhog," 'Hog said with a quick salute. "This is Rollerforce and Motorhead. We're searching for Decepticon Commander Barricade. Is he with you?"

One of the mechs glanced over at his partner. "Barricade was a commander?"

The other one snorted. "'_Was_' being the operative word…" he muttered under his breath. "I'm Runamuck and this here's my teammate Runabout. We'll take you to our base."

"You have a base of operations?" Motorhead repeated in shock. "How long have you been planet side?"

"Oh, an Earth months or so," Runamuck answered, immediately liking the smaller 'Con. "Have yet to run into those slagging Autobots though."

"That's nice…" Groundhog said absently as they finally broke through the trees and found themselves standing at the top of a gorge. "What the slag?"

"It's down there," Runabout told them. "We'll have to go around to the road."

Rollerforce glanced down into the large pit and frowned. "Doesn't look like any base _I've_ ever seen…" he muttered.

"Oh we're still in the construction phase."

"Clearly…" 'Force shook his head as they followed the two sentries down into the mass hole.

"What the slag? Who are these guys?"

Groundhog turned surprised to find a large purple and black mech headed towards them looking over each member of his team. "Purple?" he muttered before he could stop himself. Rollerforce and Motorhead were sniggering behind him.

"Oh, you like it too? I told Thundercracker that it would look good, but he didn't believe me."

"Um…" Groundhog shook his head and decided he didn't want to try and figure out that train of thought. "Is Barricade here?" he tried again.

The other mech paused and glanced over at the two enforcers. "You didn't tell them?"

"Tell us?" Rollerforce repeated pointedly.

"We didn't know how…" Runamuck replied.

"We thought it best if Starscream did," Runabout finished.

"Tell us _what_?" Rollerforce said again, with a bit more heat behind it.

"Well they're going to have to find out sooner or later," the purple mech continued.

"Tell us what?" Groundhog asked again this time.

"Skywarp! What are you doing?"

Groundhog stared; sure he was seeing things when another mech that looked exactly like the purple one showed up. Only this time, he was blue. "Um… do _you_ know if Barricade is here?" he asked the new comer.

"What?" the mech turned to look at him. "Now who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Groundhog and at the moment, I'm standing here completely confused out of my circuits," Groundhog replied scathingly. "Will _someone_ tell us what's going on around here?"

"Groundhog?"

"Oh thank Primus," Groundhog muttered as a familiar voice was finally heard. "Hook!"

"That is you!" Hook chuckled as he appeared around a random piece of machinery and quickly took Groundhog's hand in a firm shake. "I thought I recognized that sarcasm. When did you get here?"

"A few weeks ago," Motorhead announced as he too stepped forward to greet the Constructicon. "We've mostly been driving around in circles getting lost."

"Whose fault was that?" Rollerforce gave the smaller 'Con a shove. "So what's the news around here?"

"A lot," Hook chuckled as he looked the three over with a medic's optic. "Well you don't look worse for wear."

"Coming from you, that's saying a whole lot!" Groundhog chuckled. Hook, Rollerforce and Motorhead all just laughed while the other 'Cons looked on a bit befuddled.

"Hook, you know these mechs?" the blue 'Con asked, interrupting their rather enthusiastic reunion.

"Sure I do," Hook nodded with a wide grin. "This is the Race Track Patrol. They were Barricade's team."

"'Were'?" Motorhead repeated surprised as he turned to stare at the larger 'Con.

"Oh… err…" Hook trailed off before he turned around. "Come on and meet everyone."

Rollerforce dropped back to walk next to Groundhog as they followed the Constructicon medic. "Get the feeling everyone's avoiding the subject?" he whispered.

"Yeah…" Groundhog replied with a frown. "I don't have a very good feeling about this…"

"Hey Scrapper! Look who popped up!" Hook called out and soon the other Constructicon's all surrounded the small group, saying their hellos and giving the occasional high five.

"Man, where have you guys _been_?" Scrapper asked as he bumped fists with Motorhead. "We thought you would have been the first ones here!"

"Got lost a couple times," Rollerforce replied with a small dark look thrown towards Motorhead.

"I _told_ you those meteors were messing with my instruments!" Motorhead shouted, much to the amusement of the other 'Cons.

"What's going on over here?" Everyone froze as yet another multicolored mech, a bright red this time, turned around from where he had been speaking to yet a fourth mech that looked just like him and the first two. The only difference was that this one was a deep rich maroon colored. Misfire had been rather adamant at being the same color as his idol, though he agreed to be a different shade at Thundercracker's insistence. Starscream had not been amused.

"Um, some more Decepticons arrived," Mixmaster finally spoke up in response to Starscream's question.

"Oh good. More soldiers to help us crush those Autobots once and for all!" Starscream chuckled as he wandered over, Misfire right behind him. He quickly lost his smirk when he finally saw who it was that had arrived. "I was wondering when you lot would get here," he growled, the loathing evident in his voice.

Groundhog frowned. He never liked Megatron's chosen lieutenant and pretty much everyone who met him knew it. "Starscream," he greeted formally. "Where is our commander?"

"Commander?" one of the other colored mechs, Skywarp, muttered. "Who's he talking about?"

Starscream just sneered as he looked Groundhog over. "Dead. Killed by the Autobots."

"WHAT?" Rollerforce bellowed as he took a rather threatening step forward. "That's impossible! Barricade would never allow that lot to take him down!"

Starscream gave the large mech a dark smile. "Yet he is dead."

"Barricade was a commander?" Skywarp whispered, looking over at Hook surprised.

"Mmm," the mech nodded. "One of the reasons Starscream hated him so much. He out ranked him!"

"Then why did he follow Starscream's commands?" Thundercracker asked, puzzled and more than a bit curious.

"Better than the alternative," Hook replied with a glance at the mech in question before he turned back to the conversation at hand. Thundercracker looked over at Starscream and frowned, filing away the new information to be looked at later in more detail. Things were getting interesting, that was for sure.

"Barricade is dead?" Motorhead meanwhile whispered in disbelief as he looked over at Groundhog, shocked.

"He is..." Starscream confirmed. "Now to update you on what's going on. We're still trying to locate where the Autobots have hidden themselves but it's only a matter of time before- hey! Where are you going?" Starscream shouted as Groundhog turned and began heading back towards the exit of the quarry.

"Where does it look like I'm going?" he called back as Motorhead and Rollerforce quickly turned and caught up with him. "I'm going to look for the boss."

"WHAT?" Starscream bellowed, outraged. "I told you, _he's dead_!"

"I don't believe you!" Groundhog shouted as he whirled back around. "Until I see his mangled empty shell for myself, I will continue to look for him. He would do the same if it was any one of us." Rollerforce and Motorhead nodded as they started back up the path to the main road.

"But what about the Autobots? We still haven't defeated them!" Starscream shouted after them.

"THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Groundhog shouted back as they finally reached topside.

"WHAT?" Starscream roared as he watched them leave, glaring at Misfire when the mech waved goodbye. "They'll be back…" he muttered as he whirled around and headed back towards the dugout. "They'll see…"

Hook looked up at where the three mechs had disappeared. "I don't think so…" he snickered. The other Constructicons all nodded in agreement while the three jets and two enforcers looked on puzzled trying their best to determine just what the slag had happened.

* * *

"-_So now what_?-" Rollerforce asked as they once more got on the road and began heading away from the small quarry and the crazed seeker.

"-_We do what we've been doing,_-" Groundhog replied. "-_We keep searching for Barricade until we find him_!-"

"-_This is going to take some time, isn't it_?-" Motorhead moaned.

Groundhog chuckled. "-_Well, at least we know where he's not…_-"

"OH SLAG IT!" The other two mechs slowed as they heard Rollerforce's shout before they too saw the flashing red and blue lights coming up fast behind them. "_I'm_ beginning to hate this planet!" he bellowed before he took off, the cop car right on his tail.

The other two just laughed as they watched him go, the cop closing fast. As it was, they completely missed the rather large group of assorted vehicles that past them by on the opposite side of the four lane highway; including a mustang patrol car stuck between the yellow camaro and the rather large semi truck, slightly hidden by the black pick up truck. So the three remaining members of the Race Track Patrol continued on, heading for next city in line. Rollerforce just hoped this "Fresno" had a crappy police force that would quite happily leave him alone.

* * *

_Author's Note_: MUWAHAHAHAHA! You should know by now that I _never_ go right into something! I have to throw you all a curve ball first!

Seriously, did you _really_ think I wouldn't bring in the RTP? I fell totally in LOVE with their profiles that I _**had**_ to bring them in! Rollerforce is so awesome! Like Anya said: "he's the Decepticon answer to Ironhide!" (_Snickers_) I don't think I've EVER seen any other fiction with Barricade's team in it. I may be the first person to do so. If you know of such a story with these three however, please let me know. I would LOVE to read it.

Meanwhile I have some pictures of what I imagine the RTP's alt forms to look like on my live journal under the link "Cover Me: Index" along with the others ^^; It took me how long to get those up? Amazingly, Motorhead was the only one I didn't have to change. Groundhog was originally a Dodge Shelby Charger, which I don't think they make anymore and Rollerforce was a (_Snickers_) off-road **DUNE BUGGY**! (_Bursts out laughing_) Also, I know in the profiles "Roller Force" and "Ground Hog" were two word names like "Red Alert" but I got lazy and prefer to squish them together. They flow better that way I think.

Join us tomorrow for chapter Seventy One of Cover Me: _On Their Way_, which is exactly what it sounds like I promise.


	71. On Their Way

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's note: Okay, they're on their way... PROMISE! ... ... ... ... (Kallipso dies laughing as BDQ dives into her new bunker)

* * *

Chapter Seventy-One: On Their Way

It was near dawn when there was movement in the hanger located in the far corner of the base. Bumblebee groaned as he could hear the heavy footsteps going from one end of the building to the other. "I can't believe you're already up," he muttered as he watched the transformed mech finish another circuit only to start again. "We still have hours yet." Barricade glared at him and Bumblebee sighed again. "We'll find him, you know."

Barricade finally stopped his nervous pacing and turned back to the yellow car. "What makes you so sure, Autobot?" he snarled.

Bumblebee said nothing for a moment and Barricade had resumed his walking when 'Bee finally did speak. "Because Optimus said we would."

Barricade let out an agitated huff. "You put a lot of faith into the leader of yours," he jeered. "He doesn't know everything."

Bumblebee sighed. "I know." He watched Barricade do a few more laps before he finally glanced at Sam's loft before transforming himself as quietly as he could, but he didn't need to worry as Sam just rolled over and continued snoring. 'Bee glanced over at the boy before he sat down in a corner and just watched Barricade for a while.

The 'Con glanced over at the smaller mech and shook his head. "What are you doing?" he finally asked.

Bumblebee glanced up from tightening some wrist bolts as part of his basic maintenance. "What's it look like? I'm keeping you company."

Barricade sneered before he picked up his pacing again. "Well don't stay up on my account…" Bumblebee shrugged and went back to his small checks. The two mechs continued on in silence for a long time until after the sun had been up for a good hour, the door to the hanger opened and Ratchet entered.

"Hey, you're up."

Barricade sent the medic a glare. "Obviously. Thank you for the update." Ratchet glanced over at 'Bee and the two Autobots snickered, much to the 'Con's displeasure. "When do we leave?" he demanded as he turned to the medic.

"Well, Optimus said probably around seven or so…" Ratchet chuckled. "I just wandered over to check on how you were doing."

Barricade frowned as he ignored the second part of the medic's announcement and checked his internal clock. "It's only five," he growled.

"Good," 'Bee said as he stood up and jerked a thumb towards Sam's loft. "It'll take us that long to get Sam up."

"Just get a bucket of cold water from the moat…" Barricade told him.

'Bee just sent Ratchet a rather long-suffering look. Ratchet chuckled. "See you in a few."

* * *

"Why are you carrying Sam?" Ironhide demanded as he looked down at Sam cradled in 'Cade's hand.

Barricade frowned as he sent a glare towards 'Bee. "Some people have no imagination," he muttered. "That, and he won't wake up."

"What?" Ratchet instantly pushed the other Autobots aside. "What's wrong?" he asked whipping out a scanner and began running diagnostics.

Barricade quickly pulled Sam away from the scanner. "It's nothing!" he snarled at the medic. "He's just being a lazy teenager."

'Bee snickered as he gave Ratchet a small pat on the shoulder. "I think 'Cade is just anxious to leave."

"Understandable," Optimus nodded as he looked over at the 'Con who was all but snarling at the EMT unit. Wheeljack who had come to see them off, frowned at the 'Con and Barricade just sent the 'Bot a look before he turned back to Bumblebee and Optimus.

"Can we leave now?" Barricade demanded as he glared at the few assorted Autobots.

"He's cranky in the morning, isn't he?" Ironhide mock whispered to 'Bee. The 'Con quickly turned his glare to the truck but Ironhide just smirked at him. "What? It seems to be true."

Barricade took a small step forward but Optimus quickly stepped between them. "You, behave," he growled at Barricade before turning to Ironhide, "and you, stop provoking the 'Con."

Ironhide just smirked as Barricade let out another snarl. "So… are we leaving yet?" he asked the larger Autobot leader.

"Pretty soon. We just have to wait for Will and Epps," Optimus told him.

Barricade growled again, but said nothing more as they all stood around waiting. It was Jazz and Prowl who were the next to appear, Jazz grinning madly. "Morning!" he chirped. There were groans all around and Jazz snickered before he yelped as Ratchet grabbed him. "Hey man! What's the deal?"

Ratchet said nothing as he yanked out his scanner again and aimed it at the small Pontiac. "Oh hush and hold still!" he snarled.

Jazz sighed as he quickly deflated. He loved giving the medic a hard time but soon realized that he wasn't going to get any peace on this trip unless he finally allowed the EMT unit his peace. Ratchet only got as far as his shoulders however when there was a sudden shout from the far side of the courtyard and Bluestreak and Hound appeared, Bluestreak pushing himself between Jazz and Ratchet to get to Optimus. Jazz just smirked and quickly ran around behind Ironhide, snickering.

"So what'd we miss?" Bluestreak asked as he glanced around the group. "Are we ready to go?"

Optimus gave Ratchet a small sympathetic look before he turned back to the smaller mech. "We're just waiting for the humans."

"We're here Optimus!" Everyone turned to find Epps and Will coming down the small road, backpacks on their backs and a duffle in Epps hands. What was surprising was Simmons following behind them, a small frown on his face as he carried a small cooler.

Epps dropped the duffle bag, as he looked over at Sam, clearly still asleep in Barricade's hand. "Ah, to be young…" he chuckled.

Will just frowned. "Where's his gear?" he demanded as he looked around for Sam's bag.

Barricade just stared at the small human while 'Bee shrugged. "I think back at the hanger," he replied.

Will rolled his eyes. "Well, go get it."

'Bee sighed as he turned to go when he saw Judy emerge from the small barracks, a large bag in her hand and Mikaela right behind her. "Hey! Wait!" she called as she quickly made her way over. "I've got Sam's things," she huffed as she set the suitcase by the ranger's bags before she frowned at the still sleeping Sam in Barricade's hand. "Isn't he awake yet?" she yelped.

"We decided to just let him sleep," 'Bee quickly moved in to placate the woman. "Since it's such a long drive and we're leaving so early."

Judy just sighed before she gestured to the bag. "Well, good thing that I packed a few sandwiches." Ironhide made a small choking sound that sounded like smothered laughter.

Barricade just frowned as he looked down at Mikaela with her own bag. "And you're here to say goodbye?" he drawled.

Mikaela let out a dry snort. "As if. I'm going with you, obviously."

"This ain't going to be a leisurely drive," Ironhide told her.

Mikaela just rolled her eyes. "Please. If Sam's going, _I'm_ going." She slung the strap to her bag over her shoulder. "Besides, why should you boys have all the fun?"

Optimus sighed as he looked around at the group. "Then we're all here then?" he asked looking around.

"Present!" Bluestreak chirped.

Ironhide just shook his head as he quickly shoved the other mech aside and stepped back so he could pick up the two rangers. "Well then?" he asked as he turned towards the main gate. 'Bee quickly leaned down and allowed Mikaela to climb up as the girl quickly waved goodbye to Judy.

Optimus turned to Prowl who was going to remain behind with a small smile. "You guys going to be okay then?" he asked. Prowl just frowned as he looked over at the group leaving and just stared at Jazz who was making some faces at Ratchet. Optimus shook his head before he tapped his second in command on the shoulder. "Prowl?"

"Yes," Prowl turned back to Optimus. "We're going to follow Red and Wheeljack's plan about setting motion detectors in the desert around the base perimeter."

Wheeljack nodded as he turned to the two. "Red is going to have the others set up a base plan for our outer defenses."

"Good," Optimus nodded. "See if you can't find something that would make a better safe too. That boxcar is becoming kind of annoying getting in and out of."

The two other mechs looked at one another confused before Jazz suddenly snagged Prowl's arm. "Prowl! My main man! How about a kiss for the road?"

Prowl looked a bit puzzled but said nothing as he gave a sharp nod of the head and Jazz's face lit up in a wide smile before he pressed his mouth against Prowl's and darted away. Prowl watched him go a bit confused as he rubbed his mouth in surprise at the electricity he felt there. "What was that?"

There was a laugh behind him and Prowl was surprised to find Wheeljack chuckling. "Ratchet taught me that. Apparently it's called a 'kiss' and is very popular on this planet." Prowl still looked rather dubious and Wheeljack just snickered again. "Trust me, you'll like it."

Prowl squirmed, obviously embarrassed about the public display but Optimus just chuckled as he saw Wheeljack move over to his own husband to say goodbye. With a shake of his head, the large big rig looked back down at Simmons who was frowning at the group.

He glanced up at Optimus and frowned even more. "I'm not even going to ask…" he muttered. "I've remembered it's somewhere in the far Southwest corner of the state, that's all I remember," he told the large mech as he handed Will the cooler.

Optimus nodded. "Thank you Simmons."

"Good luck!" Judy waved as they turned and started leaving. "BE SAFE!"

"We will!" 'Bee called back as he quickly jogged to catch up with the others. Crossing the moat, Ironhide and 'Bee set the three humans down.

Barricade surprised Bumblebee by holding Sam out. "Here, let me transform and you can set him in my back seat." 'Bee nodded as 'Cade transformed and swung out his rear passenger door open for 'Bee to set the still snoozing boy on his back seat. 'Bee himself quickly transformed and allowed Mikaela to set both her and Sam's bags in his trunk before sitting down in 'Bee's drivers seat.

"Are we all set?" Optimus called out. A scatterings of "yes's" echoed back to him and Optimus chuckled. "Well then, let's go!"

* * *

Sam was brought back to consciousness by a strange fact; his bed was moving. That was new. Why would his bed be moving?

Cracking his one eye open, he looked around at all the black leather around him before he finally turned and found himself looking at the roof of a car. "What the-?"

"Ahh, good morning! Have a nice rest?"

Sam sat up with a frown and found himself seated in Barricade's backseat. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere near the California border," Barricade chuckled.

Sam's eyes flew wide as he groaned and dropped his head in his hands. "Oh crap, I slept in, didn't I?"

'Cade chuckled. "Yeah, but we figured since it'll be such a long drive anyway, you could use the rest."

Sam sighed as he looked up and was surprised to see Barricade's holo-form seated in the drivers seat. Sam just gawked. It was still strange seeing someone seated in the drivers seat of any of the cars. The hologram looked over his shoulder at Sam. "You okay?"

Sam snapped himself out of his stupor and gave a small smile. "Sorry. Just surprised…"

The holo-from stared at him for another moment before he finally turned back to look at the road. "Am I making you nervous?"

"Just weird seated in the back of a patrol car with a cop in the front," Sam muttered as he stretched his arms as far above his head as he could.

"Ahh," Barricade mused as he frowned and slowed a bit, just to piss Ironhide off. The top kick slowed in response before he moved over to Barricade's left. The 'Con chuckled as Sam climbed into the passenger seat.

"Who's in 'Bee?" he asked as he saw the outline of a figure in 'Bee's drivers seat before he waved to Epps in Ironhide.

"That would be Mikaela," the "cop" told him.

"What?" Sam cried. "She came? And Optimus allowed her?"

Barricade just chuckled. "I highly doubt he could have deterred her. She can be very persuasive. Especially since Ratchet's been teaching her our basic medicine."

"Oh…" Sam nodded as he yawned again and slouched into his seat. They drove the next two miles in silence.

Barricade sighed as Sam glanced at his holo-form for what had to be the eighth time in ten minutes. "What is it?" he finally asked.

Sam startled slightly before he sighed. "It's just weird, you know. Hearing such a young voice coming out such an image."

There was a chuckle before the holo-form suddenly shifted and a rather young, twenty something looking man was now seated in the drivers seat. "Better?" he chuckled.

Sam blinked in complete surprise at the new image. The mustache was gone and the brown hair darkened to a rich black. On the whole, it was quite a difference. Shockingly dark eyes with just a hint of red shining through them glanced over at him and a full mouth widened into a smile as he snickered. Sam shook himself out of his surprise before he frowned. "You're still in a uniform though," he said defiantly as he turned back to the front.

The hologram rolled its eyes. "It would look kind of odd if it wasn't an officer in the drivers seat," Barricade chuckled.

Sam just rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Barricade just chuckled as he heard the sound of sirens on the other side of the highway, but decided to ignore it. They were almost to California's border and just that much closer to his partner. He only hoped that Frenzy hung on until they got there.

* * *

They were only six hours into the trip when Optimus clicked on his radio and addressed everyone in the group. "-_I think it's time we took a break_,-" he told everyone. "-_And allow the humans to get out, stretch and get something eat_. _Did anyone need to stop for gas_?-"

"-_I'm good_,-" Hound announced from the rear and some chatter began flowing between the Autobots.

"Oh good…" Sam sighed as Optimus mentioned something about a rest area up ahead. "I'm starving."

Barricade chuckled as he followed Ratchet into the small area and they quickly went to a far corner. "You're always hungry."

Sam just chuckled as he stepped out and met up with Mikaela. "Hey. You finally got up."

Sam frowned at her. "I get up," he argued. "I don't sleep all the time."

There was a loud "hah!" from Barricade behind him and Sam turned to frown at the 'Con as Bumblebee just chuckled. "Be grateful Sam," he said aloud. "'Cade there wanted to dump some of the moat water over your head."

"What?" Sam yelped in shock as he turned to glare at the mustang.

"Well it would have worked, wouldn't it?" Barricade asked innocently.

Sam just rolled his eyes as Will appeared at his side. "Come on. There's a rest building over there with some picnic tables."

"And a bathroom!" Mikaela said before she took off towards the building. Sam quickly followed the girl as Will and Epps pulled out a cooler.

"Thank God. I'm starving," Epps announced as he already started digging into the cooler and pulled out a beer. Will shook his head as he started heading towards the picnic table.

Barricade watched the humans leave before he addressed Optimus. "So how long are we staying here?" he demanded. "We should get back on the road as soon as possible."

"Now I understand your urgency, but we should start to formulate a plan," Optimus told him.

"A plan?" Barricade said in disbelief. "We don't even know where we're going and you want to formulate a _plan_?"

"Well, we should at least have some sort of plan," Ratchet agreed. "It's better to be prepared."

"Prepared for what? We go in, get him and get out," Bluestreak surprisingly backed Barricade up. "What could be more difficult?"

"It's never that simple Blue," Hound chastised. "Especially when a 'Con is in play."

"It's not him that I'm worried about," Optimus sighed. "It's the humans. Simmons told us that they do have their own weapons that are harmful to us. Remember how Will and the others were able to take out the helicopter-"

"Blackout," Barricade supplied in a rather subdued tone. Optimus instantly regretted bringing up the mustang's old teammate but Barricade didn't seem to mind as the others were talking again.

"Ouch," Ironhide said as he internally winced.

"Tell me about it…" Jazz sighed.

"We still don't know where we're going or even how many there are yet," Hound spoke up, a steady voice of reason. "We have no knowledge of their lay out, or even whether or not it's even any place accessible."

"He's got a point," Ratchet spoke up. "But we still should make a base plan of how we're going to go about this."

"Starting with who is going in and who's going to cover," Optimus added.

"He's my partner. I'm not so sure how well he'll react to you guys… and… well… I think I'm going to be the only one who'll understand him," Barricade confessed.

The Autobots looked over at the 'Con confused. "What?" Jazz asked surprised. "What are you talking about, man?"

Bumblebee just stared at the 'Con for a moment before he suddenly spoke up. "Alright 'Cade. What aren't you telling us?"

Barricade said nothing for a long moment before he let out a deep sigh. "Well… when we first arrived here, we didn't realize just how… behind the humans were with their computer systems…" Barricade admitted slowly.

The Autobots stared at him confused before 'Bee spoke up again. "And… what happened to Frenzy?"

Barricade twitched. "Lets just say in our search for the All Spark, Frenzy got… a little… infected…"

"Infected?" Ratchet yelped startling Bluestreak next to him. "What do you mean 'infected'?"

Barricade sighed. "He caught a few virus…"

"WHAT?" Ratchet bellowed. "And he was never treated?"

"Who was there to treat him?" Barricade asked archly. "We didn't have a medic in our squad, unlike _some_ mechs…"

"I don't believe it! A virus! And an Earth one at that! His own natural system should have been able to eradicate it!" Barricade fell silent and Ratchet suddenly had a bad feeling. "What else…?" Ratchet demanded.

Barricade sighed as he finally spoke up. "He ran across some 'cookies' too…"

"Cookies?" Hound asked confused.

Ratchet just groaned. "What'd they do?" he asked.

"Well, aside from messing with all his core programming… he's a little… nuts."

"Wonderful!" Ratchet muttered.

"Well, at least we know what we're dealing with," Optimus said.

"True," Ratchet sighed.

"I must say, this was the last thing I would have ever expected after meeting up with you guys," Hound chuckled. "That we're planning a rescue mission for a _'Con_."

"Yeah, life tends to take an interesting twist," Ironhide chuckled. "You'll never know what'll happen next."

As if to prove his point, Optimus' radio suddenly activated and Maggie's excited voice floated over the waves. "-_Optimus_!-" the girl cried. "-_We found him_!-"

"What?" Barricade yelped. "Where is he?"

"-_It seems that they located him in a place called Kanab,_-" Prowl's calm voice came over the line.

"Kanab?" Jazz repeated. "What the heck kind of name is that?"

"Search me," Hound chuckled. "I just got here, remember?"

"-_We're still unsure about the actual base but it's definitely around there. We'll give ya a call when we find more,_-" Maggie announced before she clicked off.

"So let's go!" Barricade growled as he looked around for the humans. "WE'RE LEAVING!"

"You didn't have to shout," 'Bee sighed as he moved a bit away from the obvious crazed 'Con.

"Yes, I did," Barricade snarled.

"What's up guys?" Will asked as he looked over at Ironhide.

"We got a call from the base," Barricade was the one to answer him. "They found Sector Thirteen."

"Really?" Sam asked as he looked over at 'Bee.

"Really," 'Bee confirmed.

"Indeed," Optimus replied. "Looks like our rest time is over."

"-_By the way Optimus,_-" Prowl's voice came over the leaders private line. "-_The twins are not pleased at being left behind._-"

Optimus sighed he watched Sam climb into Barricade's cab while Mikaela slipped into 'Bee's drivers seat. "Thanks… I'll make a note of it."

"-_Roger that_,-" Prowl replied before the communication went dead.

"Well, at least we now have a heading," Ironhide chuckled as he glanced over at Optimus while the rangers got settled.

"I just hope we have a base to return too," Optimus sighed.

"Oh come on," Ratchet put in as he pulled up next to the big rig and the group began heading out once again. "What could possibly happen?"

"Oh man! Don't say that! Don't _ever_ say THAT!" Jazz cried as he fell into line behind the medic.

"He's right you know," Ironhide laughed again. "You say that and we may return to nothing but a crater in the ground."

"Can we focus at the task at hand?" Barricade snapped as he glared at the group.

"Whoa, someone's cranky," Bluestreak chuckled.

Barricade growled and Sam reached out and patted the dashboard comfortingly, but Barricade couldn't help but continue to snarl as he followed the group of Autobots. Sam glanced over and caught Mikaela's eye and they shared a worried look. Sam only hoped that Barricade kept calm and followed Optimus' orders when they finally did reach Dr. Burgan's hidden base and his captured partner.

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize to any readers who may live in Kanab, Utah… I found it on a map and it was too good a name to pass up. Join us next time for chapter seventy two: Touching Base


	72. Touching Base

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's note: I'll admit this isn't what most of you wanted but I had fun writing this chapter anyway so please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Two: Touching Base

It was a few hours earlier when Simmons groaned and popped his shoulder, wincing as muscles stretched and contracted. He had been sitting in front of the computer for what had to be ten hours now just typing one long string of code after another. Damn scientist and their damn paranoia. The only thing that helped him was the knowledge that the two goodie two-shoes had been at this longer than him. Glen had actually set aside his bag of chips as he tried to by-pass a firewall of some sort, while Maggie actually had dark circles under her eyes that with her frazzled hair made her look like some demented rabid raccoon.

Simmons snickered to himself at the image before he looked back at the empty screen in front of him with its blinking icon, waiting for the next input of code. "Crap…" he muttered as he stared at the almost hypnotic light. "I hate this…"

"Hello?"

Simmons frowned as he heard the call from the other side of the glass and his expression darkened as he saw a bright blue optic peek through the window. "Um… we've got company…" Simmons drawled as he turned back to the computer and started hitting keys at random.

Glen didn't even look up but Maggie turned to glance over at the window. With a small groan, she pulled herself out of her seat and made her way slowly over to the speaker box. Kicking a small empty box of doughnuts aside with her bare foot, she was never so grateful that she had kicked off her shoes those hours earlier. Giving the mech a small wave, she glanced over her shoulder. "What's his name again?" she asked.

Simmons just shrugged, never turning away from his terminal but Glen glanced up. "Um… something to do with cats," he said before he went back to his own computer.

Maggie just rolled her eyes before she clicked on the speaker system. "Hello."

The mech nodded at her again. "May I ask how the decoding is coming?" he asked.

Maggie frowned. "Not so good," she said with a sigh. "We managed to get some more unlocked but it's still a long way to go."

"Perhaps if I could be of assistance."

Maggie glanced over to see another mech coming down the ramp. She recognized him as the one who had just married Ratchet. '_Great_. _Now what was _his_ name_?' Maggie wondered. "Any help would be great," she nodded. "But how? I mean I doubt you could interface with these systems. I'm sure that they had some sort of… preventative measures to keep your very kind out of their computer systems."

The mech nodded. "I thought of that and I've been working on my own type of system to help with the hacking that you could use."

Maggie smiled. "That would be appreciative."

The first mech that was Jazz's …husband? Significant other? What was the term again? nodded as he turned back to Maggie. "Hopefully with Wheeljack's help, we'll be able to locate this Sector Thirteen's second base much quicker for Optimus."

"Wheeljack," Maggie muttered to herself, filing the name away. "Why couldn't I remember that?"

"Any word from Optimus and the others?" Wheeljack asked his companion.

The other mech nodded. "About two hours or so ago though their signal was getting pretty weak. They're almost to Utah… but not knowing where to go has put a bit of a cramp in plans."

Wheeljack sighed. "Understandable. I'll see if I can't get that program to work any quicker."

"Thank you Wheeljack."

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Maggie jumped at the sudden shout behind her and whirled around as the lights from the room next door was suddenly blocked as the two mechs looked into the room. Glen had already rolled his chair over to Simmons and Maggie quickly moved to stand behind the ex-Sector Seven agent and stared over his shoulder in complete shock at the lines of data that flew over the screen. "What the hell did you _do_?" Maggie demanded as she leaned over the man and started typing.

"I don't know. I was just hitting keys at random!" Simmons stammered as he stared at the computer in shock. He tried to move out of the way but with Glen on one side and Maggie working over his other shoulder, he was unfortunately boxed in. "Ummm."

"Hang on a sec," Maggie mumbled as her fingers flew over the keyboard. Simmons huffed as he continued to sit there, just watching the screen change form rapidly as Maggie's expert manicured fingers manipulated the data. "I think we've got something!" she shouted triumphantly.

"What is it?" Glen asked excitedly as he looked over the data. "All right! We got 'em!" he cried.

"What? Really?" Wheeljack's voice snapped Maggie out of her excitement and she whirled around to see the two mechs peering in through the window.

"Yeah! They're in a place called Kanab!" She grinned at them.

Wheeljack looked over at his superior confused. "Kanab? How do humans come up with these names?"

The larger white mech shrugged as he started to turn. "I'll go radio Optimus and let him know-"

"Wait!" Maggie cried out as she whirled around and ran for the door, not even pausing long enough to put on her shoes. She just snagged them off the floor as she past and thundered down the stairs. "I want to be the one to tell them!" she announced as she quickly made her way to the two mechs, hopping alternately on one foot as she shoved her feet into her sensible slip on.

The two mechs glanced at one another when Wheeljack shrugged. "It's your call Prowl."

"That's what it is!" Maggie cried out, startling the two mechs. Wheeljack just shrugged at Prowl's puzzled glance. He still didn't understand humans as well as Optimus or even Ironhide did.

"Um. Very well Ms. Maggie. We need to go top side to call them however," Prowl told the girl as he held out a hand for her.

Maggie grinned as she stepped into the offered palm. "Hey, no skin off my nose."

The two Autobots glanced at one another again still puzzled but said nothing as they began the long trek up the tunnel. It was half way there that Red Alert suddenly appeared coming down the ramp, a rather furious look on his features as Inferno trotted behind him. Prowl glanced over at the larger fire rig and quirked his head at the apologetic look the mech wore. "Yes Red Alert?" Prowl asked, bracing himself for some long spiel about how under fortified they were and other non-essential security needs that the chief thought they needed right away.

He was most surprised when Red Alert stopped right in front of him and raised his hand revealing that he was holding up one finger. "One thing. I asked for _one_ slagging thing and I can't even get that around here!"

Prowl stared at the smaller red mech, completely befuddled but another glance at Inferno showed no help from that region. "Perhaps if you could elaborate…?" Wheeljack had moved over to the far side of the hallway, already trying to get as far away from the fuming 'Bot as he could. Something Prowl wished he could do as well at that moment.

"I'll certainly elaborate!" Red snarled. "We're _supposed_ to put in the motion sensors in today at the far edges of the perimeter, something that _you_ approved of, may I remind you and when I went to get the others, they were suddenly not there! Why is it that the base suddenly seems so very empty whenever I start looking for help Prowl? Why is that? What is it about me that sends everyone running in the opposite direction?"

"Oh… uh…" Prowl finally sighed and he could feel his shoulders slump. "I'll help you round them up," he said.

Red gave a sharp nod. "Thank you! This was supposed to be done _before_ Optimus left. I can't believe that we even left it this long! Wheeljack got those built three days ago and attached to our new main computer."

Wheeljack jerked at the sound of his name, but Red just turned back towards the exit, still muttering. Inferno watched him go for a moment before he turned back to the others. "Sorry about that," he sighed as they all began following the other mech out, "but you know how he gets when his schedule is thrown all to hell."

Prowl just nodded sympathetically as they made their way out into the bright sun. Maggie's arm quickly flew up to her face as the blinding light she hadn't seen in almost twenty four hours assaulted her senses before they light was suddenly gone. Blinking owlishly, she looked up surprised to see that Prowl had brought up his other hand to shade her from the light. "Better?" Maggie nodded, gratefully. "Good," he said and he turned back to his companions. "I better hunt up Blaster so we can send that message to Optimus."

"What message?" Red instantly perked up as he turned around. "You found something?"

"We may or may not have located the human's base," Wheeljack explained.

"Well I'll be damned," Red grinned. "That's great news."

Prowl nodded. "If I see anyone, I'll send them your way."

"Thanks!" Red called again as he watched them leave.

Prowl made short work searching for their communications officer, finding him sequestered in a small hanger with Perceptor of all mechs. Perceptor was rambling away about some particle or other, but it looked to Maggie and Prowl as if Blaster was listening to something else entirely as his head rhythmically bobbed up and down to a beat only he could hear.

"Ahem…"

Perceptor stopped himself mid-rambling as he glanced up, surprised to see his superior. "Hello Prowl, come to check up on my work on that energy wave?"

Prowl twitched at the excitement he heard in the scientists voice and quickly shook his head. "Actually, I'm here for Blaster."

The other mech looked up surprised at this announcement as the microscope mimic instantly deflated. "You needed me?" Blaster asked.

Prowl nodded. "We need to get in contact with Optimus. We may have found where they're hiding the 'Con."

Perceptor huffed as he turned back to the multitude of blinking equipment on his desk as Blaster stood up with a wide grin. "Well that's good news… I think…"

Prowl nodded before he glanced over at the other mech. "By the way, Red Alert needs help putting in those new motion detectors out in the desert," he said dryly. "Perhaps you could give him a hand?" Perceptor's head jerked up and his mouth dropped open to obviously decline the invitation when he saw Prowl's dark glare. "Not a request," Prowl growled and Perceptor's mouth shut with an audible click.

Blaster too seemed to deflate at that announcement and Maggie had to raise a hand to stifle the giggle that threatened to come up. With a small shake of her head, she watched as the scientist tried to plead his case and Prowl's determination that he was to help Red with the security placement. Perceptor finally nodded and agreed that he was going to log off and head out to get his assigning from the Avalanche.

Prowl nodded as he turned and walked out of the hanger, Blaster right behind him. "How long before you can get Optimus on the line?" he asked the other mech.

"A bit. This planet may be smaller than Cybertron was, but it doesn't have our relay towers to pass the message. I can try and hack into their… cell towers?" he glanced at Maggie who nodded that it was correct. "However, even that may take some time."

Prowl just sighed. "When they get back, remind me to speak to Optimus about getting some long range communicators operational. Perhaps speak to the Secretary about maybe getting our own satellite into orbit?"

Maggie frowned at this. "Wouldn't that raise suspicion with the other countries though?" she mused.

Prowl shrugged his opposite shoulder as they made their way into the main hanger where the main computer was up and running. "We can always put one of those 'T.V.' logos on the side," he told her.

Maggie blinked in surprise before she finally allowed that giggle to escape here. "They are watching you…" she said in a hushed, gravely voice before she began laughing anew.

Blaster glanced over at Prowl puzzled but Prowl just sighed and shook his head. "Tell me when you get a hold of them," he said as he suddenly spotted a spattering of color from the far edge of his optic range dart pass the door. "Hang on…" he said as he passed Maggie off to the startled mech. Stepping out of the building, he instantly zeroed in on the two speck of colors before he snarled. "SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER! FRONT AND CENTER!" he bellowed as he watched the two Lamborghinis try and duck behind a building.

"Told you he'd spot us…" Sunny mumbled as he stepped out from his hiding place followed by what seemed to be a very reluctant Sideswipe trudging behind him.

"I thought we might make it…" Sideswipe muttered back as they made their way over to their commander. "Yes Prowl?" Sides asked in a rather too innocent voice as he "blinked" up at the taller mech.

Prowl just frowned. "You do know that you're expected to actually _help_ around here, don't you?"

"Help?" Sides yelped. "We help around here."

Prowl glared as he saw the red mech gesture towards the moat and then the hanger where they _still_ had boxes piled up from the "order-from-hell".

"You two are going to help Red set up those motion detectors and you're going to do so without complaint," he growled at them.

"What?" Sunny yelped. "In the desert? It's hot out there!"

Prowl grinned at him evilly. "Yes, it is… take plenty of coolant." The twins gaped at him but Blaster called him back over to his position. Prowl gave the two another sharp look before he turned and headed back to the communications officer. "Did you get him?" he asked as he stepped up to the computer.

"Hang on a sec…" Blaster fiddled with some knobs for a moment before he turned back to Prowl. "That should do it," he grinned.

Prowl nodded back as he turned back to the computer but the smaller human seated on the computer beat him to it. "Optimus! We found him!" Maggie chirped excitedly as she turned to the main computer.

Prowl sighed as Blaster began snickering but he decided that it didn't matter as the 'Con's voice instantly came out of the computer's speakers. "-_What_?-" the 'Con cried. "-_Where is he_?-"

Prowl shook his head as he stepped forward and picked up the large microphone. "It seems that they located him in a place called Kanab," he spoke calmly.

"-_Kanab_?-" Jazz repeated confused. "-_What the heck kind of name is that_?-"

Prowl shook his head and couldn't contain a small smile at the sound of his husband's voice as Hound said something, obviously answering the small mechs question. Maggie stepped forward and cupped her hands around her mouth as she projected her voice towards the microphone. "We're still unsure about the actual base, but it's definitely around there. We'll give ya a call when we find more!" She turned to Prowl expectantly and he nodded as he helped her off of the computer. "I'm going to run to the kitchen before heading back to that hidden room."

Prowl nodded as he listened with only one audio at what was being said on the other side of the line. He glanced over at Blaster who was smirking as he listened in at the argument going on with the 'Con. Prowl frowned at him before he brought up the mike again. "By the way Optimus, the twins are not pleased at being left behind," he told the big rig.

There was a long sigh at the other end. "-_Thanks… I'll make a note of it_.-"

"Roger that," Prowl said before he severed his connection with his commander. He turned to Blaster who was shutting down the computer. "You are going to be helping with those sensors as well, aren't you?" he stressed.

Blaster cringed under the sharp look but nodded nonetheless. "Right. I'll be there," he said glumly.

Prowl nodded sharply before he exited the building, surprised to find both Lambos faced with a rather enraged Red. He glanced over his shoulder at Blaster who appeared behind him and shrugged at the other mechs inquisitive look. Blaster just sighed and turned to leave, wanting no part in the argument with the security chief and the Lambos.

"What do you mean you want us working in the desert?" Sunny was shouting. "Why should we go out into the desert?"

Red was frowning at the two, his arms crossed as he glared. "Look, we need to fortify this place in case Sector Thirteen find this place! I will not have us unprepared with our afts hanging out because you two hate the dirt!"

"But I wanted to try and work on our room today!" Sunny whined.

"Suffer!" Red shouted.

The twins stared at the security chief in complete shock, surprised by the fierceness in the mech. Side's grabbed Sunny's arm and started pulling him away. "What happened to Red?" he muttered.

Sunny just shrugged as they past the commander. "Hey Prowl," Sides looked over at the other mech. "Do you know what's up with Red?"

Prowl just sighed as he glanced over at the smaller mech. "I'll speak to Perceptor…" he sighed.

"Good!" Sides sighed. "I can't believe that we have to go digging in the desert! We should be with Optimus and the others kicking some Thirteen aft!"

Prowl just shook his head as the two wandered off before turning to try and find out where the resident scientist had sequestered himself. "I swear, it's like herding sparklings…"

* * *

Judy looked up as the door swung open and Maggie appeared in the kitchen, looking like something the cat dragged in. "How's it going?" Judy asked as she wiped the oil off her hands with a dishrag.

Maggie grinned as she towards the coffee machine and poured herself a rather _large_ mug. "Well, we actually managed to crack the system," she grinned and waited for the older woman to absorb the news.

"That's wonderful!" Judy smiled as she looked over at the analyst. "How did you finally get in? Was that Mr. Simmons the one who figured it out? Where are they anyway?"

Maggie blinked at the rapid questions being fired at her before she took a long swig of the caffeinated drink. "He beat the computer and apparently it's in some place called Kanab."

"Kanab?" Judy repeated with a frown. "Never heard of it."

Maggie shrugged as she sat down at the small table. "Apparently it's a good tourist spot."

"Hmmm," Judy hummed as she turned back to the stove. "Well, at least they now have some sort of direction."

"That's true," Maggie nodded.

"Did you talk to Sam?" Judy didn't look up from mixing her batter.

Maggie sighed and shook her head as she stood and headed to one of the large industrial fridges. "We just told Optimus the location. It seems they're having a bit of a time keeping Barricade under control."

"I'll just bet," Judy muttered as she spotted Maggie pulling out the remainders of the wedding cake. "Oh dear, you're not going to have some of that are you?"

Maggie looked up startled and blushed a bit as she looked down at the cake longingly. "Well, I was thinking about having a slice…"

Judy shook her head as she moved to yet another fridge and pulled out a large bowl. "Here," she said handing the bowel off to the girl "Some left over casserole. How about you heat some up and we can pack it up for those boys in the basement."

"Mmm. Looks good," Maggie nodded as she looked through the cellophane.

"We had it last night," Judy said pointedly and Maggie ducked her head again. Judy just chuckled as she patted the girl's shoulder. "Not your fault," she told her. "Ron can get the same way when he's working in the yard."

"Speaking of, is he going to make a garden out here?" Maggie asked as she dished out the casserole into smaller dishes and popped one into the microwave.

"I'm still not sure," Judy mused. "He said something about the dirt qualities. Something about the mineral content."

Maggie snickered as she swapped out the bowl as the doors swung open once more and Carol wandered into the kitchen. "Well, look who decided to crawl out of her hidey-hole," Carol snickered upon sight of Maggie. "Got hungry?"

Maggie shifted a bit, slightly unsure of herself when dealing with the matriarch of the Lancasters. "Actually, we managed to break into the system," she told her. "Glen is probably going though each and every file he can find."

"Well that's good news," Carol nodded as she got out a bottle of mineral water before she turned to Judy. "So what are we making tonight?"

Judy nodded to where she had a cookbook propped up against a blender. "I was thinking breaded chicken on rice with steamed vegetables. Shouldn't take long."

"Ooo, sounds good!" Carol smiled as she stared going over the recipe.

Maggie shook her head as she watched the two women discuss different tips on the batter for the chicken. Since coming to the base, the two women had focused mainly on cooking for the group and had started to experiment with different dishes. At least they were keeping busy. Steve had gotten a gym set up in some of the empty rooms in the rec-center and was determined to get everyone in there for sessions in the morning, much to Glen's horror, while Ron was taking this as an impromptu vacation.

With a sigh, Maggie began searching through the cabinets for some containers as Carol started cleaning up the small mess that Judy hadn't gotten to yet. "You would think that the men would be more ecstatic with all the varieties of food we've been making," she was saying to Judy.

"Well, Ron always preferred to have vegetables from our own garden rather than processed food."

"Oh, he prefers the all natural tastes?" Carol asked.

"No, he's just cheap," Judy chuckled.

Carol blinked. "Oh…" she drawled as she tipped one of the bowls over into the sink. Frowning at the small clump of batter that refused to go down the drain no matter how high she turned the water on she reached over and flicked on the switch for the garbage disposal.

Suddenly, the now familiar rumble of the ground began shaking the building, and Judy snagged Maggie's arm and pulled her into the doorway as pans started rattling across the counter to come crashing to the floor. Carol was shouting as she tried to save the few containers of food, though the bowel of remaining casserole fell to the floor with a clang. Soon everything came to a rattling halt and Judy surveyed the mess in the kitchen with a frown. "Damn," she muttered. "Now I'm going to have to start all over."

Carol sighed as she took another swig of water from her bottle that she hadn't even set down during the shake. "This is too much," the other woman muttered.

Judy nodded as she gave Maggie a small tug. "Come on. We better go see what's happening." Maggie nodded and they quickly ducked out into the courtyard where the Autobots were gathering.

"What the heck happened?" Ron called out as he made his way over to the girls, Steve behind him with Miles bringing up the rear.

Carol just shrugged as Prowl called everyone to attention. "All right everyone! The runway doors to the human's facilities closed all of a sudden. I want to know what everyone was just doing and I want to know now."

"Don't look at us! We were slaving away in the desert," Sunny called out.

"You didn't even get out of the base's courtyard yet," Red frowned at them.

Prowl glanced over at Inferno who nodded. "They were with us," Inferno confirmed.

Prowl frowned as he turned to look over at Blaster and Perceptor. Perceptor frowned at him. "Well don't look at me! I was with you!" Perceptor snarled.

Prowl instantly nodded as he glanced over at Blaster. "I was putting my stuff away in my hanger," Blaster shrugged. "I didn't touch anything different than usual."

"Well if it wasn't us… then what happened?"

Maggie wondered what it was that could have happened to activate the bomb-bay doors when she saw Judy's thoughtful look. "I think I know," Judy suddenly called up to the Autobot commander.

"What?" Prowl turned surprised to the humans. "Do you know what happened?" he asked her.

Judy nodded as she continued to stare at Carol, who shifted nervously. "What?" she demanded as she glared at Judy. "Don't look at me! All I did was turn on the garbage disposal!"

The figurative light bulb clicked on over Maggie's head, and she quickly ducked between the boys and ran back into the kitchen. The sink was still on and the garbage disposal rumbling as she reached over and flicked the switch. Grinning, she braced herself against the counter as the base rumbled once again as the doors under the runway opened up once again. It seemed they found that garage door opener after all.

* * *

Author's Note: What better place to hide a secret door to an underground base than in the kitchen? ^_^ Please Join us tomorrow for chapter Seventy Three: Into the Breech


	73. Into The Breech

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's note: Again, probably not what anyone was expecting. I like surprising people.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Three: Into the Breech

Passing through the border into Utah, Optimus pulled up a map and began searching for the town called Kanab. "-_We're pretty close_,-"he announced."-_We made good time taking the back roads_. _Should be there in an hour, tops._-"

"Thank Primus!" Barricade huffed as he too started pulling up road maps of the area. "Now all we have to do is find their base."

Sam suddenly groaned and slumped back into his seat, surprising the 'Con out of his search. "Primus," the boy moaned.

"-_What_?-" 'Bee asked, surprised at hearing the boy's voice over the communicator.

"Primus," Sam repeated in a louder voice. "I could have used the All Spark shard to speak with him before we left…"

There was silence from the two mechs and Mikaela began laughing. "-_Well that figures. Dare I ask where the All Spark shard is_?-" she asked over 'Bee's comm.

Sam groaned as he slouched into the seat. "Back at the base," he told her, "in the lock box on Optimus' desk for safe keeping…"

"-_What about my desk_?-" Optimus perked up the mention of his name.

"The All Spark shard," Sam told him despondently.

All the Autobots stopped their own conversations for a moment until Optimus echoed Sam's groan. "-_Slag it_.-"

"That seems to be the general consensus around here," Barricade sighed.

"-_Why didn't we think about that earlier_?-" Ironhide groused.

"My fault," Sam admitted. "I mean I'm the only one who can contact him…"

"I highly doubt that it's your fault," Barricade said gruffly. "We all forgot…"

"-_This has been a hell of a month, huh_?-" Jazz chuckled.

"-_So what do we do now_?-" Hound's voice came over the radio. "-W_hat's our game plan_?-"

"Hunt them down, don't die," Barricade replied sarcastically.

"-_Barricade_…-" Optimus' tired voice chastised.

"What?"

"-_There's a rest stop ahead,_-" Epps voice came over the line. "-_I'm thinking that we should regroup there._-"

"-_Sounds good to me_,-" Ratchet's voice sounded relieved over the radio.

Quickly turning into the small, empty lot. Jazz quickly scuttled behind Ironhide, keeping a safe distance away from Ratchet who was still trying to get him under his scanner's rays. Ironhide sighed as he glanced over at the smaller Pontiac. "You know, he's going to get you eventually."

"Not if I keep moving," Jazz chuckled.

Ironhide chuckled as he turned back to Optimus. "So what's up?"

"Well, we need to locate their base, so I would suggest we split up to cover more ground. Look for anything out of the ordinary," Optimus told them.

"And don't get caught yourselves!" Ratchet added. "The last thing we need is another of our ranks in their hands again."

"How was 'Bee captured anyhow?" Hound asked honestly curious. "What happened?"

"It was during the search for the All Spark," Optimus explained. "Bumblebee was unfortunate to be caught by Sector Seven when he tried to stop them from taking Sam and Mikaela."

Barricade looked over at the Camaro surprised. "You never told me that."

Bumblebee mutters something while Mikaela patted his steering wheel comfortingly. Sam shifted in his own seat and glanced down at the mustang's radio. "It was my fault," he said.

"It was our fault," Mikaela corrected.

"It was _no one's_ fault," Optimus suddenly announced. "It was just one of those things that happened." The other Autobots remained silent but 'Bee could feel some pitying looks being sent his way.

"So who's going where?" Epps's voice brought everyone out of their own thoughts and back to the matter at hand.

"Right, let's break up into teams and start looking around," Optimus announced. "Hound, you're with Ironhide, Bluestreak with Ratchet and Jazz with Bumblebee…"

There was a slight pause before Barricade groaned. "Don't tell me… I'm with…"

"That's right," Optimus chuckled. "You're with me…"

"Slag…"

* * *

"Okay… I'm really beginning to hate these places," Barricade grumbled as he watched the slew of domestic cars pass their position. Sam nodded in agreement as Optimus hissed at the smaller mech.

"-_Radio communication only,_-" Optimus chastised. "-_Better to be safe than sorry._-"

"Safe?" Barricade said aloud. "Let 'em come… I would love nothing more than to get my hands on them…"

"Barricade!" Optimus snapped and the 'Con went instantly quiet. Sam shook his head as he turned back to watch the rather busy intersection they were currently observing while the two mechs growled at one another. Optimus was the one to finally break as he sighed and spoke up once again. "-_I know that this has been rather… difficult for you-_-"

"-'_Difficult_'?-" Barricade repeated sarcastically. "-_This has been a slagging _nightmare! _I can't believe I left my partner behind_! _If Soundwave were to learn about it…_-"

Sam turned away from his surveillance and glanced at the radio. "Soundwave?" he asked puzzled. "Who's he and why would he be mad?"

There was silence from the mech for a moment before Barricade finally spoke. "Frenzy is actually part of Soundwave's personal team. Like how all the gunners in the Autobots work directly under Ironhide."

Sam stared down at the dash in surprise. "Then why was he with you if he wasn't a member of your… what were you called again?" Sam asked the last part sheepishly.

"Race Track Patrol," Barricade answered. "Frenzy was a member of Soundwave's team; he's the Decepticon communication's officer. Frenzy and his partner Rumble are two of our group's best hackers. One of the reasons I asked Soundwave if Frenzy could accompany me out here…"

Sam frowned as he shifted in his seat, trying his best to wake up his sleeping foot. "But why didn't you just have your own team come out here with you? You guys were close, weren't you?"

Barricade mused over the question and how he would phrase his answer, knowing that Optimus was listening to each and every word that was being said. "Let's just say that Starscream convinced my team that it would be better for all parties involved, namely me, that they head out on Energon recon," he finally admitted.

Sam looked at the dash puzzled, but Optimus was able to pick up the undertone rather quickly. "Starscream held you hostage so he could ensure your team's loyalty…" the big rig broke his own rule by speaking aloud. Not that Barricade was going to correct him.

"Indeed," he confirmed.

"You're kidding," Sam gasped at him. "But you're a commander! Don't you outrank Starscream or something?"

"Wha-?"

That rather garbled word had come out of Optimus and Barricade just chuckled. "Indeed I do, but Starscream can be ruthless, if not downright deadly when he doesn't get his way. It was best for everyone if we just did what he said."

"-_You're a commander_?-" Optimus' dazed voice came out of the comm..

Barricade and Sam began snickering as the radio activated once again and 'Bee's welcome voice reached them. "-_Optimus, what's going on over there_?-"

"-_Huh_?-" Optimus seemed to snap himself out of his surprise. "-_Yet to see any activity… though you and I are going to have a nice _long_ chat once we get back to the base. You and Barricade _both_…_-"

Barricade heaved a sigh as Sam could hear 'Bee doing the same. "-_Yes sir,_-" 'Bee instantly responded.

"-_Hey boss man, you done reprimanding the sparklings_?-" Jazz's cheerful voice piped up.

"Who are you calling a 'sparklings'?" Barricade shouted indignantly.

"-_You, ya kid_!-" Jazz replied with a laugh. "-_Seriously though,_-" his tone turned serious. "-_I need to know 'cause I just saw two big, black SUV's pass us by…_-"

"WHAT?" Barricade yelped as Optimus immediately pulled up his map and checked out where Jazz and 'Bee's transmitters were located.

"Slag," Optimus muttered. "Bluestreak, Ratchet. They're headed your way," he announced.

"-_Roger that,_-" Bluestreak replied.

"-_We got them Optimus,_-" Ratchet added.

"Good," Optimus sighed. "I need everyone to follow their signal, but stay back. The last thing we need is them getting wise to us."

"-_You got it,_-" Ironhide sent.

Optimus glanced back over at Sam and Barricade and nodded as they started pulling out of their own little hidey-hole and into the main road, using the live satellite feed to stay well back from the target vehicles. Optimus could tell that the 'Con was itching to get to a good fight, but the mech still hesitated. The Autobot couldn't be sure, but he had an inkling that it may have had something to do with the young human he had in his front seat.

Something of interest to file away for later scrutiny but for now, he had a team to lead. "Hound," he connected with the scout, "see if you can't get ahead of them and track where they're going. Jazz, 'Bee, fall back slightly. The last thing we need are these guys recognizing you."

"-_Sure thing boss man,_-" Jazz replied.

"-_I'm on it,_-" Hound added.

Optimus slowed down a bit himself as he spotted Ratchet coming around a corner with Bluestreak right behind him. Two black SUV's could be seen further down the road and soon a small jeep pulled up behind them at a bit of a distance while the black top kick waited at the next stop sign. Optimus slowed, knowing his large bulk would easily attract attention and turned down the side street opposite his weapon's specialist. "We'll circle the block," he announced. "Give them some leeway before we pick up their trail again."

"Do you really think it's them?" Ratchet asked as he followed the larger truck. "I mean… other people must drive black SUV's…"

"It's them alright," Barricade growled. "I'd bet my last Energon reserve that it's them…"

The Autobots said nothing but the two rangers glanced at one another, worried at the threatening tone in the 'Con's voice. "Um… 'Hide? How is this going to work? I mean, with Barricade and all…" Will spoke quietly to the gunner.

"Well, we'll have to see where these slaggers actually are first," Ironhide replied just as quietly. "After that, we'll have to see how well the 'Con can take orders from us Autobots…"

"That's what I was afraid of…" Will groaned as he glanced back over at Epps who looked just as worried.

* * *

They managed to catch up with Hound a half hour later in surrounding wilderness a good distance from the city. "They're in there," Hound announced, sending everyone a map of the bluff in front of them. They could all see the surrounding fence line with the little guardhouse in front, the only sign of life aside from the rather _large_ pair of doors. "I can't find any other way in…" Hound said sadly.

"Right…" Optimus sighed as he looked over at the target. "No idea how deep it goes nor where exactly they have Frenzy…"

"We're basically shooting blind here," Ironhide groused as he looked over the layout. "How in the Matrix are we supposed to get in there?"

Optimus was quiet for a long moment, just contemplating what to do. "Well, I don't really see any option here," he announced. "The only way in that I can see is through those two doors…"

"Wait a minute! Hold everything!" All the mechs startled as Will stepped down from Ironhide's cab and looked over at all the vehicles. "That has got to be the most insane plan I've ever heard!"

"Well it's the best one we've got…" Ironhide growled as Epps got out as well as Sam and Mikaela.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as he looked around at the assorted group. "Barricade turned off his radio. What's got everyone so upset?"

"Apparently our friends here want to bust in, vigilantly style," Will growled, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the assorted Autobots.

"Well what else can we do?" Ironhide snarled at him. "It's not like we can sneak past the guard or anything…"

"No… but we can."

"WHAT?"

"SHHHHHHH!" Everyone instantly hissed at Ironhide at his loud exclamation.

Ironhide huffed before he turned back to Will. "What do you mean, you could sneak in? You're not sneaking anywhere. You're staying right here, where it's safe."

"Just try me," Will glared at the windshield of the pickup truck and it seemed as if there was going to be a standoff for quite a while.

Puzzled, Sam and Mikaela glanced over at Epps, wondering if _he_ knew what was going on between the supposedly best friends, but Epps just shrugged at them. "They've been this way a few weeks now," Epps whispered to them before he turned back and spoke in a normal tone. "Now why shouldn't we do the recon?" he demanded to know. "We're professionals, after all. We can get in, locate Frenzy and perhaps get him out before anyone becomes the wiser. It's the best idea all around."

"No it isn't," Ironhide instantly growled.

Will frowned at him. "Well then what was the point in bringing us?"

"He has a point man," Jazz chuckled. Ironhide just growled at him and Jazz quickly ducked behind Hound. "Eep!"

"You are not going to put yourself in danger!" Ironhide snarled at the smaller human. "We can handle it ourselves."

"Now Ironhide, I think that Will has a valid point," Optimus began.

"Over my empty shell!" Ironhide yelped.

"What?" Will's eyes narrowed dangerously and Optimus was quick to stop this in its tracks before it got out of hand.

"Now let's all calm down here," he snapped at them. "We should be able to compromise a bit here…"

"Um, I hate to tell you this Optimus, but I don't think so," Epps told the Autobot leader.

"How so?" Optimus demanded. "Couldn't you sneak in by disguising yourselves as one of them and using one of us as your vehicle?"

"Yes, do that," Ironhide instantly agreed. "If you have to go in at all, I preferred if we used this plan."

"Well…" Epps glanced over at Will who was looking at the small guard house.

Will turned back and shook his head. "Impossible. This seems to be a rather tight knit group and any new faces will probably have Dr. Burgen instantly on alert."

"You're just saying that," Ironhide growled.

"I actually have to agree with the humans," Barricade suddenly spoke up.

"What?" Ironhide instantly growled.

"I'm being serious here 'Bot," Barricade snarled. "I heard this Dr. Burgen first hand when he was speaking to Sam. He seems the paranoid type. Any attempts to infiltrate their ranks will only have them on us that much faster. No, Epps is right. A grab and go plan seems our best bet."

"Oh no! Optimus! You can't allow this!" Ironhide bellowed at his commander.

"Ironhide, I don't think that charging in through the front gate is the best thing we could do," Optimus said reluctantly.

"WHAT?" Ironhide bellowed again. "You can't be serious!"

"Ironhide!" Optimus snapped. "Calm down."

"You calm down!" Ironhide retorted. "I don't want Will anywhere near this!"

"IRONHIDE!" Will barked. "I can take care of myself! I'm fully trained! Besides, _you_ don't really have a say in this, do you? It's Optimus' call!"

"I don't have a what?" Ironhide cried out.

"IRONHIDE!" Optimus said in a near shout. "We cannot go charging in through the main gate and the humans do have a point. Frenzy is relatively their size; they can probably get him out with less difficulty than we can. If we can get him out without the humans realizing that he's gone, not only could we could have quite a head start on them but we avoid any and all confrontation with them and any weapons they may have against us!"

Ironhide looked as if he was going to protest again but Will beat him too it. "We're soldiers, same as you! What if it was you who was being told to stay behind?"

Ironhide growled some more as he looked over at the base. "I don't like it…" he snarled at last.

"None of us have to like it Ironhide," Ratchet spoke up softly, "but it has to be done."

"But-"

"Ironhide, I think this is one you're going to have to let go," Optimus told him as gently as he could without completely losing his temper. Ironhide continued grumbling but said nothing further as he rolled back slightly away from the group.

"Well… that was different," Bluestreak muttered and Hound couldn't help but silently agree.

"So then Will," Optimus turned back to the ranger. "What did you have in mind?"

Will chuckled. "Well, wait for dark for one thing."

"True," Epps muttered. "I think I'm going to head over there and see if I can't get a better view of the place and find a good entry point …"

Will nodded. "Good idea."

"And we're coming with you," Sam announced.

"WHAT?" Sam and Mikaela winced at the word that was nearly shouted by everyone present… save Hound and Bluestreak. They were holding off their opinion of the current situation and were instead just enjoying the show.

"Sam, you are _not_ going!" 'Bee instantly hissed.

"Why not?" Sam demanded as he whirled around to glare at the yellow car behind him.

"Because you're only _seventeen_!" Epps hissed at him. "Leave it to the professional's kid, and _we're_ the professionals!"

"But Frenzy doesn't even know you!" Sam instantly hissed back. "You don't even know what he looks like!"

Will looked as if he was going to protest some more when he realized that Sam was right. They didn't know what Frenzy looked like, nor could they ensure that they would be able to get him out without alarming the base's occupants.

"He does have a point," Barricade chuckled. "Frenzy will at least recognize Ladiesman217, if nothing else."

"'Cade, you can't be serious about this!" Bumblebee hissed at him. "You actually think it's a _good_ idea to allow Sam to go in there?"

"Of course not! But what choice do we have?" Barricade snapped back. "Besides, he has the watch. I can monitor them from out here."

Bumblebee stared at the Decepticon. "I forgot about that…" he muttered with a rather deep sigh.

Will glared at the two cars before turning back to Sam and Mikaela. "You two are not going and that is final!"

Mikaela raised an eyebrow. "We can help you fight giant aliens in the very public middle of downtown Mission, but sneaking into a remote, rather under-patrolled base is beyond us?"

"That was different!" Will insisted.

"How?" Mikaela demanded with a pointed glare. "We're going whether you like it or not, so wouldn't it be better if we went _with_ you where you can watch our backs?"

Sam nodded as he returned from Barricade's side. Will hadn't even noticed he had left. "You've been giving me lessons to prepare me for all this. Was that just for show?" Sam raised an eyebrow as he slipped on his holster. Will and Epps boggled as Barricade began snickering. Sam just looked at the two rangers. "I am _not_ going to be left behind," he announced with a note of finality.

"You see why I like him," Barricade snickered to 'Bee.

"You hush," Bumblebee snarled at him. "I'm beginning to regret the idea of establishing Sam with that honorary warrior status if just being our human liaison has already gone to his head."

"Honorary what now?" Sam turned back to the car, puzzled.

"You weren't complaining when I suggested it, were you?" Barricade ignored Sam's question as he needled the youngest 'Bot.

"Wait…" Ratchet said surprised. "That was _your _idea?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Sam said a bit louder as he glared at the cars in front of him.

"Actually, it was." Barricade sounded way to cheerful stating that fact.

There was a sigh from Bumblebee as he confirmed it. "It was."

"Really?"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Sam stamped his foot in aggravation as he glared at the group of assorted cars.

Mikaela cocked her head before she shook it and rolled her eyes, turning to head up the slight hill. "Don't wait up, guys."

The males all jerked in surprise as she disappeared over the small crest before Sam and the rangers scrambled to catch up, also disappearing out of optic range as they headed closer to the mountain base. Bumblebee watched them leave apprehensively before he turned to the 'Con. "Is that two-way radio working?" he demanded.

"Hang on…" There was a momentary sound of static before Will's voice came over the communicator plain as day.

"-_You two are to stay behind us at all times. If we tell you to run, you get the hell out_!-"

"Yup, it's working," Barricade announced with a chuckle.

"I still don't like this…" Ironhide grumbled as he once more joined the group.

"You and me both," Bumblebee sighed as he went back to listening to Will lay down the rules over the communicator.

Hound and Bluestreak looked around at their friends and superiors before Bluestreak crept closer to the scout. "Is it me… or are they turning… mother-henish?" Hound let out an exasperated sigh and Bluestreak echoed the sentiment. "Yeah… I thought so too."

* * *

Author's Note: And you all thought it was going to be Barricade who was all gung-ho. Please Join Us tomorrow for chapter Seventy Four: _To The Rescue_


	74. To The Rescue

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

Author's note: I bought a romance novel over the weekend. While that is not strange in and of itself, the whole reason I got it was. The reason I bought it is because the main hero's name is Lord Cade Byron! "CADE!" O__O I'm so excited to read it!

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Four: To the Rescue

The cover of nightfall worked wonders to help the four sneak past the perimeter guards and into the base… unfortunately it was a cloudy night and therefore no moon or stars to help them see as they snuck in from the very far corner in the back. "I hate this…" Epps muttered as he helped Mikaela drop from the top of the chain-linked fence.

"Well, at least they're not expecting us," Will hissed back. "The security is actually pretty lax."

"I doubt that it's _us_ that they're keeping an eye out for," Mikaela muttered as she sougt refuge behind a rather large seven ton military truck. "They're looking for intruders of a larger size."

"She does have a point," Sam chuckled as he peered around a stack of fuel barrels. "So where do we go from here boss?" he asked as he looked over at the rangers.

Epps and Will did a quick once over of the courtyard before slipping behind the truck with Mikaela, waiting momentarily for Sam to catch up with them. "All right, so far as I can see, there are the huge bay doors and only one small human entrance."

"With a guard in front of it," Epps sneered. "How are we supposed to get past him without raising the alarm?"

"I'm working on it…" Will hissed back at him. The two sat there.

"Well?" Epps drawled after a long pause.

"I said I was working on it," Will snarled back at him.

Sam and Mikaela shared a _look_ before they glanced back at the door that they needed to get past. "Hey! Look," Sam whispered to the girl. Mikaela nodded and grabbed Sam's arm, not even pausing as she gave Epps a quick smack on the back of his head as she passed with Sam in tow.

"What the-?" Epps whispered as he watched them quickly duck into the bluff's shadow and slip through the now open door, right behind the now _two_ guards who were having a rather nice, leisurely conversation. "Shift change!" Epps crowed quietly as he and Will followed the kids past the two still chatting away. They momentarily froze when they found themselves in a rather large, empty entranceway, but Will caught Sam gesturing out of the corner of his eye. He snagged Epps and the pair quickly ducked behind the large piece of machinery the kids were crouching behind.

"Do you two know how _dangerous _that was?" Will hissed at them.

"-_What is it_? _What happened_?-" Barricade's hushed whisper came over the speaker in Sam's watch. There was some muttering that the four couldn't quite make out before 'Cade's voice came back over the radio. "-_That's why I'm asking_!-"

Sam glanced at the others before he brought his wrist up closer to his face. "Sorry," he whispered, unsure how well the microphone could pick up his hushed tones. "We had to move fast, but we're in-gah!"

Will grasped Sam's arm and pulled it closer to his own person as he spoke towards the disguised communicator. "This looks like it's just the main receiving room. I don't see any major equipment or anything scientific; it's just supplies and what not."

"-_They probably have Frenzy deeper in the mountain for security,_-" Barricade said angrily. There was more chatting over the airways when Barricade's voice came back more agitated than before. "-_No I am not giving you the pass code for the watch…_-" a slight pause. "-_I don't care if you _are_ the Autobot leader_! _I built the slagging thing._-"

Sam blinked before he glanced up at the others, a bit of a sheepish look on his face. "We have _got_ to teach him how to share," he mumbled.

Mikaela chuckled. "I doubt you can. He's a 'Con."

"All right kiddies," Will said in a low voice. "Playtime is over. We have to move before someone discovers us here."

"Well I don't see an elevator or anything resembling a staircase," Epps returned as he looked around the entrance hanger. It was pretty dead there after dark; just a few technicians working on random pieces of equipment.

It was a blessing in Will's opinion. "Alright, we have one thing going for us," he said turning back to his "troops". "We have the element of surprise."

"From what I saw of Dr. Burgen, I doubt much surprises him," Sam muttered under his breath.

"Well it's all we have to go on right now, so it's going to have to do," Will frowned at him. "We'll have to get down that hallway and see if we can't find the cells."

"Torture chambers is more like it," Mikaela mumbled and Sam nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Stop whispering," Will hissed. "No more talking." The two looked at him balefully and Will glanced at Epps who was smirking at him. Will frowned. "Unless absolutely necessary," he added and Epps small smile dropped. "Now let's go, _and watch for cameras_."

"Sir, yes sir!" Will turned around to glare at Epps who just smiled back at him. "What?"

"Move silent," Will growled as he quickly broke cover only to dive behind yet another conveniently located piece of equipment just as fast.

"It's like trying to play hopscotch and hide-n-seek all in one," Mikaela muttered lowly so only Sam, and subsequently Barricade, could hear.

Sam only nodded as he followed the rangers behind a rather large table stacked with computers, the only object large enough to hide them while close enough to the large hallway. Will frowned as he looked down the dimly lit passage. There wasn't that much light which, while it was a good thing, meant that they would also have to be twice as careful. "Okay, here's the plan."

"We have a plan?" Mikaela muttered.

"Shhh!"

Mikaela blinked at the three hisses aimed at her from the males before she held up her hands in apology. "Sorry, gosh..."

"Now stay together," Will hissed as he quickly checked the few people that were in the room.

Sam was tense with all the build up so when Will actually moved, it took Sam a moment to actually comprehend the move and he scrambled to catch up to the older man. Mikaela was right behind him with Epps bringing up the rear as they practically plastered themselves against the wall and with a slow, yet steady pace, made their way down the hall. It was a rather large hall, which made sense if this place was really built with the mindset of housing Cybertronion prisoners and it took them a good five, agonizing minutes to finally reach the end of it.

They found themselves in what was basically a hub as they saw two large bay doors as well as the smaller, normal doors that surrounded them. "Slag it, which way now?" Will hissed as he glanced around.

Sam just shook his head when he his watch suddenly activated. "-_Are you guys alright_?-" Barricade asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"We okay so far, but we hit a bit of a snag," Sam announced.

"-_What kind of snag_?-" Barricade's voice now switched over to one of thoughtfulness as there was some slight noise behind him.

"We've basically reached a crossroad," he told them. "Any suggestions?"

There was a quiet din over the radio for a moment before Barricade's voice came back over the radio wave. "-_'Bee says go… left_?-" there was another moment of chatter before he came back. "-_Yeah, left. He said when he was in the Seven base, it was a left turn._-"

Will glanced back at Sam over his shoulder. "Let's just hope that Dr. Burgen kept to the Sector Seven base plans."

Sam nodded as they fell into line once again and quickly darted towards the nearest human sized door on the left. It opened up into another large hallway that matched the hanger doors beside them and they quickly plastered themselves against the wall again. "I hope this doesn't take us to Dr. Burgen's office," he whispered.

"I just hope this doesn't take us to the guard's barracks," Epps muttered behind him.

Will glanced over his shoulder and managed to glare at them in the dim light, but neither one was really repentant. The tension was getting to Sam; he knew it was. The adrenalin was pumping through his veins and for some reason; tense situations always gave him the giggles. Trying to quell down his nervousness, Sam crept closer to Will as they slowly made their way, keeping an eye out for cameras or worse, guards.

Luck was with them though as they finally managed to reach the next set of doors somewhat safely and with a quick glance into the small room, Will yanked open the door and gestured for the others to proceed. Sam quickly followed the silent order and soon found himself in a small computer room. Will quickly shut the door behind him and glanced around. "Look for anything that may tell us where they have Frenzy."

Sam nodded as he quickly moved over to the desk and started to look over the random piles of papers there. Unfortunately, it all looked like techno-nerd speak to him as he couldn't make heads or tails of it. It looked like something out of his chemistry book. "What the heck is this stuff?" he muttered.

"-_What's going on now_?-" Barricade's voice came over the line and Sam frowned down at the watch.

"We're just trying to regroup here. Looking for clues as to where they may have Frenzy."

"Look for the security office too!" Epps announced from where he was flipping though some notebooks. "They may have him on twenty-four hour watch and we don't need that right now."

"I think Epps may have a point," Will sighed as he glanced out the small window once more to check on the empty hallway. "We may have to take out the security room first."

"Great…" Sam drawled. "Let's make this even _more_ difficult."

"You're the one who wanted to come along kid," Epps chuckled.

"I know..." Sam muttered as he set down the papers and began looking around blankly, hoping that something would just jump out at him with a "hello! You're looking for me!" look about it. So far, nothing seemed to stand out.

"So how are we supposed to break into the security office?" Mikaela asked as she set down a stack of papers. "I mean, it's not like we can do much against them. Unless we're allowed to shoot to kill."

"No!" Will looked up horrified. "You are _not_ going to shoot anyone! We're just going to try and knock them out."

"-_Well if he's going to take all the fun out of it…_-" Barricade's voice came out of the watch.

"Shhh," Sam hissed. There was silence from Barricade, though Sam could hear him speaking to the Autobots with him.

"Any idea where to even begin looking for the security room?" Sam asked the room at large. There was silence from the two rangers and Sam sighed. "Right."

"-_I knew we should have just busted in_!-" Sam jumped at Ironhide's voice and glanced over at Will, shocked to see his body suddenly stiffen at the gunner's voice.

"-_Do you mind_?-" Barricade was saying. "-_Back off, will ya_!-"

Sam blinked as something suddenly occurred to him. "You guys didn't _transform_ did you?" he gasped in stunned horror.

"-_Well of course we did,_-" Ironhide's voice came again. "-_That way we're ready if you need back up._-"

Will groaned and Sam looked over at Epps puzzled, but the communications officer was giving his commander his own, scrutinizing stare. Sam quickly turned back to the watch. "Just stay out of sight! It's bad enough that we don't know what we're doing."

"We know what we're doing," Will growled loud enough to be picked up over the transmitter. "We just didn't have any prior surveillance to work off of. We're practically blind in here."

"-_That's why I said- _-"

"_No_ Ironhide," Will nearly yelled at Sam's watch. "We can handle it."

There were grumbles over the line before Barricade once more took over. "-_We got it. We'll let you get back to your search._-"

Sam nodded even though the mechs couldn't see him at the moment before he stepped next to Mikaela. "What's with Will and Ironhide?" he asked in a hushed tone. "I mean, they've been kind of on edge lately."

"It's been more than lately," Mikaela whispered back. "You mother said something to me before we left about watching them during this trip. Something about making or breaking them."

"-_Really_?-"

Mikaela frowned. "Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?" she said.

"-_One word here, say it with me:_-" Barricade chuckled. "-'_De-Cep-Ti-Con'._-"

Both Sam and Mikaela rolled their eyes at that one but didn't say anything more as Will turned to face them. "Right, obviously there's nothing here that will help us and we can't stay here any longer, so follow my lead. Let's move it people."

Sam fought the tension that immediately welled within him at the captain's tone as he fell into line behind Mikaela. "Is he always like this?" he whispered to Epps.

"You mean a hard ass?" Epps chuckled back. "Yeah, during missions."

"Uh-huh," Sam muttered. "And not during missions?"

Epps hesitated. "Well he seems to be going though something alright and has pretty much been lashing out at everyone and anyone if his attitude with 'Hide is anything to go by, but he just won't talk to me."

"Hey! Focus!" Both turned back around, a bit guiltily at being caught gossiping, but Will had already turned his focus back to the hallway they were once again creeping down. "Are you sure 'Bee said left?" Will asked over his shoulder.

Sam nodded quickly. "Yeah, he said they took him left."

"Damn," Will muttered as they reached what looked to be a dead end. "I wouldn't put it past that Dr. Burgen to build the base backwards."

"Possible," Epps agreed.

"But why have a hallway that goes nowhere?" Mikaela demanded as she looked around the darkened hallway.

"Because they didn't," Sam suddenly whispered and yanked Mikaela back against him as he pointed to the floor. Everyone turned towards where Sam was pointing in complete surprise as they saw a small sliver of light shining across the tile. "What is that?"

Epps stepped forward and placed his ear against what appeared to be a wall before he suddenly jerked back and snagged the two teens and pulled them deeper into the shadows in the corner. Sam quickly shoved his free hand over the watch and hoped that the mechs didn't panic at the sudden silence. Will had also instantly realized what was happening as he too ducked deeper into the darkness as a panel of the wall suddenly opened to reveal two rather large, burly guys towering over a small, petite man in casual wear.

Sam let out a small squeak and a hand quickly clamped over his mouth as the sound escaped. Sam didn't mind that Epps had done that; actually he was a bit grateful because it kept him from screaming as he recognized all three of the men. Epps glanced down surprised as Sam pressed himself back against the older man, as if trying to somehow melt into him and just disappear completely. Sam felt a small prod on his back and he glanced up to see only a small glimpse of Epps' eyes in the darkness. Sam jerked his head towards the group and pressed himself back even further as Epps dropped his hand away from Sam's mouth. Epps seemed to understand and he turned to glare at the man, making a small gesture from Sam to the man and back again for Will.

Will instantly turned to also stare at the man as he realized that this had to be the infamous Dr. Burgen. The man was going over some sort of clipboard and didn't even look up from the thing as he turned and started heading down the hall, his two bodyguards right behind him. The smaller man was mumbling something as he went and Sam shuddered as he heard the words "increasing the voltage" float back towards their position.

A hand caught his wrist and Sam looked up to find Mikaela's worried eyes staring back at him. He gave a small nod that he was okay as he looked over to find Will had managed to keep the door from closing all the way. Sam gave the man a quick nod as held the door opened and quickly stepped through the frame… and right into hell.

Sam and Mikaela just froze as they stared at what was in front of them. It looked like something out of an old Frankenstein movie. There was electronics' everywhere, wires covered the entire floor and the steady hum of the machines nearly deafened the poor humans. Sam clamped his hands over his ears as he just stared around at the mass chaos. Burgen and his men must have been wearing earplugs when they had exited the room. That was why they didn't hear them!

"-_SAM_? _WHAT THE SLAG IS GOING ON_? _WHAT IS THAT_?-"

Sam cringed as he could barely head the 'Cons shouting and he brought the watch almost right up to his mouth. "We're in the lab!" he shouted. "We're going to start looking!" Turning, he quickly steeped next to Will. "So where do we start?" he nearly shouted in the man's ear.

"Just look everywhere!" Will cried back and the four instantly began looking around for anything that didn't look normal.

It was Epps who spotted the small, battered and scorched radio in the corner of what was essentially a cage and he quickly made his way over to the area. "HEY! OVER HERE!"

It took some frantic waving, but Mikaela finally saw what it was that the man was pointing at. "You found him!" she shouted as she made her way next to him. She reached towards the gate of the cage when a hand suddenly grabbed her.

"Careful," Epps warned her. "Those may be charged."

"I don't think so," Will muttered as he looked around the area. The cage itself seemed untouched by any wires or such. He looked down at the small stereo with a frown before he turned to the teenagers. "Are you sure that's him?" he asked. They both nodded and Will sighed. "Epps."

"You got it!" Epps grinned as he whipped out some tiny wires and bent down by the lock. "Thank God it isn't an electrical lock."

"Probably afraid Frenzy would be able to override it or something," Mikaela frowned.

"Got it!" Epps announced swinging the door open and stepping back to allow Sam entry into the cage. "You're up."

"He may be in Stasis Lock," Sam announced as stepped into the cage and placed a hand tentatively against the bars. "Um… Frenzy?..." he spoke as quietly as he could over the machinery hum. "Decepticon Frenzy?"

"There!" Mikaela suddenly said. "The display flickered."

Sam didn't even turn to Mikaela as he focused his sole attention on the small 'Con in the cage. "Frenzy, it's me. Sam- uh, I mean Ladiesman217. You remember me, don't you?"

"Uh, Sam? This may not be the best way of going about this…" Epps drawled as he glanced around the room, ensuring that Dr. Burgen just didn't suddenly reappear once again.

Sam cringed as he realized that Epps was right and he turned back to the 'Con. "Are you sure you saw him move?" he asked Mikaela, never taking his eyes off the mech.

"What?" she gasped. "What do you mean, 'am I sure'? Of course I'm sure…"

"Well he's not moving now," Sam replied as he reached forward and gently placed a hand on the radio's top. "I think he really is in recharge."

"Sam, wait-" Will tried to protest but Sam had already gathered the small stereo into his arms.

"I think its okay," Sam said, keeping an eye on the small crunched Cybertronion. He almost looked like Barricade did when he had shown up in the school parking lot all those months ago.

"Alright then," Will said. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"With pleasure!" Epps announced as he quickly made his way to the door.

Making sure that Frenzy was held tightly against his chest, Sam quickly followed the two rangers out the door and back into the peace of the quiet hallway. "Now all we have to do is make sure we get out as quietly as we got in…" Will muttered.

They quickly started backtracking towards the main entrance when Sam suddenly felt a twitch in his hands. "Oh shit!" he gasped and the others turned just in time to see Sam quickly duck into the nearest room.

"What now?" Will groaned as he quickly followed the boy into the antechamber. "What happened?" he demanded.

"I think-"

But anything that Sam was going to say was abruptly cut off as the small radio in his hands began trembling violently and suddenly Sam had to drop the battered mech as he began transforming. "Damn it," Will growled, his hand immediately going to his side arm. "I think all that equipment was forcing him to stay in alt mode!"

Sam could only nod as the small, silver creature suddenly stood before them. One of Frenzy's optics almost seemed damaged beyond repair while his left arm and right leg were bent at rather impossible angles. Sam could see the wires sticking out from random spots all over Frenzy's poor person and the liquid pink fluid of Energon was slowly leaking down the side of his face, running right over his only lit optic. "Um, Will… we might want to step back."

"Human!"

Both Sam and Will jumped at the deep voice that came from Frenzy before there was a sudden squealing noise and a multitude of clicks, screeches and whirls began emanating from the mech. It didn't sound like anything Cybertronion that Sam had ever heard and he knew more than Will. He looked over at the ranger when the small, silver figure suddenly lunged, slamming Sam to the ground with his one good arm.

"SAM!" Will cried out as he made to lunge at the small figure but the sudden whirl of saw blades had him slowing down and trying to re-think his strategy.

Frenzy looked back down at Sam. "LadIESmaN217," the mech garbled in a whining tone. "You **took them**! **You** KILED them!"

"NO!" Sam shouted and he threw up his arms instinctively.

"-_**FRENZY**_!_**STAND DOWN**_!-"

The reaction was instantiations. The weight on top of him was suddenly gone as Frenzy practically leapt off of him. Sam just stared at the ceiling for a moment before Epps was suddenly at his side, helping him to sit up as Mikaela stood in the doorway, occasionally looking down the hall for any guards that might come see what the fuss was about. Sam blinked a couple of times before he quickly turned back to where Frenzy was.

Will was across the room, his gun drawn but it seemed he didn't need it. Frenzy had managed to squish himself into a corner between the wall and a small desk and just stared at Sam with that one, shining red orb. "'**Ca-Ca-Cade**?" the small mech squeaked.

"-_**Yes Frenzy, we're here to rescue you**__._-"

Sam held his arm out so Barricade could be heard and yelped when sharp, claw-like fingers nearly yanked the watch off his wrist. Frenzy didn't seem to care however as he just stared down at the watch like it was a long lost loved one. "**Res-rescuuUUEee**?" Frenzy repeated in the staccato voice that Barricade had missed so much.

"-_**Yes Frenzy, rescue. And**__**Ladiesman217 now works for me**_.-" Sam could hear Bumblebee's distinct voice suddenly over the radio, though whatever it was he was shouting was in Cybertronion. Barricade's voice snarled back, "-_Just go with it_!-"

Frenzy, meanwhile was just staring at Sam, a thoughtful look on his battered face. "-_**HuMAN**_**…**_** yours**_?-"

Sam stared at the small 'Con at the words he had spoken in English before his gaze whipped to the watch when he heard Barricade reply. "-_**Yes, human mine**__,_-" Barricade told him. "-_**Now follow him and they'll help you get out of there**__._-"

"NO!!!" Everyone jumped in surprise at the shout in English as Frenzy rapidly shook his head. "NO!" he repeated. "Have to help-help-help! Mate!" he shouted before he suddenly lunged forward.

Will squawked as he nearly fell backwards and Mikaela just stepped out of the way as Frenzy pushed past her. Amazingly, Frenzy stopped and turned back to stare at the four humans. "Hurry Ladiesman217! HURRY!" he said, gesturing frantically.

Sam was on his feet and following the smaller mech as he suddenly found himself in a small cat and mouse game with the mech as they rounded corners and ducked into darkened hallways. "What is he up to?" Epps demanded in a hiss.

"He better not get us caught!" Will replied as they rounded another corner only to skid to a halt as they found Frenzy standing outside a doorway.

"Mas-s-ster!" Frenzy stuttered. "Mate!" and he ran thought the door.

Sam stared at the small mech before he glanced back at his companions. Epps shrugged and cocked his gun, Will's already primed and they walked through the door. "I guess we go in…" Sam muttered as followed. It took him a second to find Frenzy and when he did he just _stared_.

Frenzy was at the bars of yet another cage, this one a bit larger, like you would find in a zoo, and was hugging yet _another_ mech that was just his size. Perhaps a bit taller and bulkier than him, but most definitely a mech. Did Dr. Burgen manage to somehow _clone_ Frenzy?

Mikaela suddenly elbowed him and Sam took note of what he had missed before. There was a mechanical _cat _sitting at the edge of the bars along with two more shaped like huge vultures, all chirping happily at Frenzy while the one humanoid-like mech was practically bawling. "I didn't know they could cry…" Sam mumbled more to himself than anyone else.

Frenzy suddenly turned and gestured to the four mechs. "Team!" he said again in garbled English before he turned and pointed at the dark side of the room. "Master!"

Sam almost didn't want to turn, but he did; and gasped as he found a full sized Decepticon Warrior staring right down at him with dark red optics. Sam swallowed.

"Well I'll be damned!" All the humans jumped as Epps began laughing hysterically. "It looks like 'Hide gonna get to go gung-ho after all!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: I apologize for any mistakes I may have made. Sometimes my brain goes faster than my fingers. Join us tomorrow for chapter Seventy Five: _We have a Confirmed 'Con_


	75. We have a Confirmed ‘Con

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's note**: An _EARLY _update because I'm leaving _early _today and won't get back until _early _tomorrow. -_Sigh_- Anyway, to avoid any spoilers for this chapter my main notes are at the bottom. As for the book I bought it's "Tempted By His Kiss" By Tracy Ann Warren. o__~

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Five: We have a Confirmed 'Con

"Where are they?" Bumblebee growled as he paced around the small clearing. Since he had too much pent up energy to remain in car mode for so long he had shifted, despite warnings from both Ratchet and Optimus. Optimus had not been happy, but he knew that 'Bee was more than a little worried about Sam and the other humans.

Barricade himself had also transformed into mech mode, but he had changed more to piss off Ironhide than anything else. 'Hide had since been ordered to shift back into alt form due to his size and the chance that the Sector Thirteen patrol may spot him. Barricade and 'Bee's smaller frames meanwhile, were much easier to hide than the gunner's own large form.

The 'Con was currently fiddling around with his own systems as he watched the camaro walk from one end of the clearing to the other. "These rescue mission take time you know," he told the other mech. "Especially when it's a stealth rescue."

"I know that," Bumblebee snapped back before he stopped pacing as he whirled around to face the 'Con. "But why haven't we heard from them?" he demanded angrily. "You were the one who made that communicator in the first place so what's the problem?"

Barricade looked up and just _glared_ at the 'Bot. "How the slag should I know?" he snarled back. "I've done a systems check over nine times now and as far as I can tell, the radios are in perfect working order. Whatever is going on is happening on their end, not mine."

"So they may have been caught! We have to get in there!"

"Calm down Bumblebee," Optimus interrupted. "We'll hear from them soon, I'm sure."

"Not if they've been captured…" Bumblebee growled as his pacing took on a frantic jerking motion.

Bluestreak, who had also transformed, was staring over the hill at the mountain entrance. "Well, the guards are still just wandering around like normal, so we know they haven't been found out yet…" the smaller mech had announced.

"But they have Frenzy! They should be making their way out by now," Bumblebee growled as he glanced back at the base.

Optimus sighed as he watched the younger 'Bot pace. "_Has_ there been any word?" Optimus turned and asked the black and white.

Barricade just frowned as he concentrated. "Not yet…" he shook his head. "And my tracker is gone too. I think that it's more likely that there's some interference, rather than them being caught," he announced, though in truth he was worried too, not that he would let the Autobots know it. Frenzy had said something before there was this eerie silence but he had been too far away from Sam for the communicator to pick it up. '_What could possibly be happening in there_?' he thought in aggravation.

* * *

Sam found himself standing in Epps' personal space as he just _stared_ up at the large Decepticon. This one was definitely larger than Barricade and perhaps even larger than Starscream. Heftier than Barricade was as well. He was almost more like Blackout's form. The mech before them actually had to hunch down in his small cage and it seemed he bound with some strange metal bands that had wires attached to them.

Looking closer, Sam could see some of his paneling had been pulled back at awkward angles, as if it had been forced to bend unnaturally and there were even _more_ wires running from him to different machines all along the far wall. Sam glanced at them before he looked over at Mikaela. He blinked as he saw her dark frown as she also looked at the wires shoved into the mechs chest cavity.

The Decepticon was currently glancing from them to Frenzy and back again as if he was trying to figure out some bizarre complex puzzle. The red eyes looked down at Frenzy for a long moment before finally turning back to Sam and the others and this time they stayed there. Sam swallowed again.

"Well don't just stand there," Epps suddenly hissed. "Say something…"

"What?" Sam jerked in surprise as he looked over at the man. "Me? Why?"

"You're the Cybertronion liaison, right? So 'liaison' already."

Sam glared at him. "We don't even know if he speaks English," he hissed back.

"Couldn't you have Frenzy translate?" Mikaela asked.

Sam glanced over at the 'Con in question to find Frenzy now petting the rather _large _cat who was purring intensively as it leaned up against the mech. "Umm… I'm not sure if he can help…"

"Well, you've been working with Optimus and the others, right? Have you learned _any_ Cybertronion?" Will glanced at him.

Sam shook his head. "Only the curse words," he admitted sheepishly.

Epps nodded. "Good parts to know."

"I speak English."

All of them jerked in surprise as the large mech suddenly spoke in a dry, flat, monotone voice. Mikaela and Sam shared another glance as the rangers turned to the mech. "Good, then this will be much easier," Epps said with a grin.

The mech stared at him. "You work with the Autobots…?"

Will nodded. "We are their friends," he told him gesturing to himself and the others.

The mech stared down at them, his optics darkening as he took them all in. "You were the humans who defeated Megatron." It was a statement and not a question.

Sam glanced back up at the mech and swallow, his pulse racing as questions began whirling around in his head. '_Who _is_ this mech_?' was the most prominent of the bunch quickly followed by; '_and how does he already know about Megatron's death_? _Does he work for Starscream_? _Oh we are in so much trouble if he does_…' All this and more bounced around his mind and Sam knew that his body had to be radiating heat in waves as the mech suddenly focused on him, obviously hearing Sam's rapid heartbeat. Sam stared up into the deep red optics as they stared back.

Unlike Barricade's own gaze, this one held no emotion in those dark red depths. No hint whatsoever at what the 'Con could possibly be thinking. Sam knew what he himself was thinking, though, and he knew what he had to do. It wasn't any less intimidating but he knew he had to say something. Epps was right after all. He was also Primus' own chosen… How he wished he had that All Spark shard now. If only to be able to use some of those recently learned curse words on the God himself for putting him into this situation.

Sam stared at the mech before he took a deep, steadying breath and stepped forward away from Epps. "We are the Autobots friends," he said as clearly as possible, though his knees were shaking. He paused for a moment. "And yours."

"Mine?" the mech stared at them before he glanced over at Frenzy who was still standing at the other cage. "You came to save him?"

Sam nodded. "We did."

The mech said nothing for a _long_ moment before he turned to Frenzy and said something in Cybertronion. Frenzy looked up at the larger 'Con before he glanced over at the humans. "Ladiesman217!" he chirped and then he went back to randomly hugging the other smaller mechs in turn.

Sam just groaned as Will and Epps turned to give him an amused look. "Why does he keep calling you that?" Epps asked with a barely suppressed smile.

Sam frowned. "Long story short, it's my eBay I.D."

"Ah."

Will just shook his head but the larger mech was speaking again. "And you came here to save him from your own kind?"

"We don't agree with what they're doing here to your kind," Mikaela finally spoke up firmly. "We're not associated with these… _people_."

The males nodded in agreement as Will stepped forward again. "We are here to help any Cybertronion in need… including you if you wish it," he announced.

"Yeah, and since _he_ probably won't leave without you…" Epps chuckled jerking a thumb at Frenzy, "then I guess that means we have to figure out a way to get you out of here too."

The mech turned back to stare down at them. "Why did you come here?" he asked carefully. "Why save a Decepticon? If you are with the Autobots than it would be in your best interest to leave us here to rust."

"Because it's the right thing to do," Sam spoke, gaining more confidence as the conversation progressed. He paused for a moment as he decided whether or not to add the next part. If this mech _was_ a follower of Starscream, who knew how he would handle it. "And Barricade asked us too…"

"Barricade?" the mech cried out, leaning forward in his cage as he stared down at them, ignoring the small burst of chatter from the other mechs. "He lives?" Sam nodded and the mech fell back in shock. There were some words from the small cage with the four other mechs and the larger one quickly said something to them in Cybertronion.

Sam glanced from him to the others and back again, wondering what it was that they were saying when the mech suddenly chuckled and there was a scattering of noise from the other cage. "Um… is that a good thing?" Sam whispered. Mikaela shrugged.

"So Starscream has lied and Barricade is not dead after all. I should not be surprised," the mech nodded to himself before he turned back to Sam. "Barricade has joined the Autobots?"

Sam squirmed slightly, trying to figure out the best way to explain the rather bizarre situating regarding Barricade and the Autobots. "Well, more like he's staying with them until Starscream can be dealt with," he admitted sheepishly. "After Megatron… uh… passed, he and Starscream had what you could call a difference of opinion and Barricade is just crashing with Optimus and the others until he figures out what to do with himself."

The large mech seemed to mull over this for a moment before he let out another chuckle. "As expected from the commander of the Race Track Patrol," the mech nodded. "And Starscream _does_ need to be dealt with." He looked back at Sam. "You can take us to Barricade?" Sam nodded the whole time staring up at the mech with a niggling thought that refused to come to the surface of his mind. Why did he get the feeling that he should know this mech?

"Better than that," Epps called up to him. "We're going to bring him to you."

"What?" Will turned to him sharply. "What does that mean?"

"Think about it. We could sneak him out of here," and Epps gestured to Frenzy, "he's small enough, right? But him?" Epps pointed to the other mech and shook his head. "So much for stealth, we need the others to pretty much blast him out of here."

The 'Con stared down at Epps. "I have a name."

Epps blinked. "Right… sorry…"

"What is your name?" Mikaela asked him.

"Soundwave," the mech announced.

"You're _Soundwave_?" Sam yelped in surprise before mentally slapping himself. "Of course you are. I should have figured that out when Frenzy said 'team'. Barricade told us about you and that you would be… um… upset about him losing Frenzy."

Soundwave frowned ominously. "Indeed…" Sam and Mikaela glanced at one another again but Soundwave seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts and turned to the smaller cage and again spoke to his team in Cybertronion.

The one humanoid mech waved at them and managed to pry himself out of Frenzy's clinging grasp. "Hey. I'm Rumble and this here is Ravage, Buzzsaw and Laserbeak." He gestured to the cat and two birds in turn as he said the names before Frenzy grabbed his arm and started rambling again in their native language. Rumble looked as if he was trying to follow the rapid-fire words the best he could as he glanced back at Soundwave with a rather alarmed look.

Soundwave said something to him before he turned back to the humans. "You can contact Barricade?"

"Yeah, we can!" Sam said as he brought up his wrist. "Actually, I'm surprised he's been quiet during all this… Hey 'Cade," he called out. Sam jerked in astonishment when all that came out of the watches speaker was harsh, screeching static. "'Cade?" he tried again. Again, the same white noise was the only answer.

"What's wrong?" Will turned to him with a look of concern.

"I don't know. I can't get through…" Sam replied with a frown.

"Must be all the machines in here," Epps suggested as he grabbed Sam's arm and looked down at the watch. "Might be interfering with the frequency."

"Oh slag," Sam groaned. "'Bee and 'Cade must be totally freaking out right now…"

There was a small purring chuckle from the smaller cage and Soundwave glanced at the cat. Ravage just continued looking at the boy in amusement. Sam frowned at him, wondering what could possibly be so interesting. The cat, however, remained stubbornly silent.

Will chuckled. "Come on," the ranger captain said as he snagged Sam's arm. "We'll sneak into the hall and you can contact them in there."

"Right, then Epps and I will start unhooking all those wires," Mikaela said firmly as she snagged Epps' arm.

"We'll what?" Epps repeated in shock.

"Come on you…" she said as she proceeded to drag him to one of the larger terminals. "Let's see if we can figure out a way to shut these down."

* * *

"Bumblebee, will you stop pacing already?" Ironhide demanded. "I'm getting dizzy… again."

Jazz chuckled as he leaned against the top kick with his elbow and knocked on his roof. "What happened to that soldiers ability to adapt to any situation?"

"I still have it, but I shouldn't have to suffer when I can just as easily sit on the 'Botling."

"Hey!" 'Bee paused long enough to frown at him. "Will is in there too you know."

There was a small snarl from the black truck but Optimus quickly pulled up between them. "All right, now everyone calm down. We'll give them ten more minutes before we take matters into our own hands. Agreed?" the big rig stated.

Hound and Bluestreak glanced over at the other first arrivals in amusement as there was some grumbling from the assorted mechs. "Remind me never to get on Ironhide's bad side," Bluestreak whispered as he glanced over at the still snarling truck.

"That's assuming he has a good side," Hound answered back, never looking away from the small base.

The two jerked in surprise when Barricade suddenly stood at attention and glanced down at his own wrist. "Will all of you shut _up_!" he snapped at them. "I think I heard something."

Bumblebee was a yellow blur before he materialized at the 'Con's shoulder. "Is it Sam?" he demanded. "What did he say? Are they alright?"

"Well give me a sec and I'll find out…" Barricade snarled as he did some fine-tuning.

"-_Hey 'Cade. Come in… maybe we're still too close to the equipment…_-" Sam's voice was soon heard by all.

"Well it's about time," Ironhide growled. Jazz just knocked on his roof again with a small chuckle.

"Sam, we can hear you. Where are you?" Barricade replied.

"Are you okay?" Bumblebee quickly asked over his shoulder, interrupting the other mech. "What's your status? Are you damaged? Do you need us to come get you?"

"Do you mind," Barricade glared at him as he yanked his arm away from the hyper bug. Bumblebee did not look chastised in the least as he stepped even closer to the 'Con if that was even possible. Barricade's glare hardened.

"-_We're all fine,_-" Sam announced with a small chuckle.

There was a massive sigh from all present. "Well that's a relief," Optimus said.

"What happened?" Barricade demanded. "Why did you're line suddenly go dead?"

"-_Well, we came across Dr. Burgen's lab and it seems all his equipment jammed the frequency or so Epps thought,_-" Sam told them.

"I don't like the sound of that," Ironhide grumbled and Jazz nodded in agreement.

"So where are they?" Jazz asked as he bounced off of 'Hide's roof and made his way to Barricade's other side. "Are you guys almost out or what?" he directed to the microphone.

"Dawn will be arriving soon, so wherever you are, move fast," Hound added as he too stepped next to Barricade.

Barricade suddenly shrank back, his temper rising as he found himself surrounded by Autobots. "What the slag? Get away from me!" he snarled as he shoved Bumblebee aside. "Honestly…" he muttered before turning back to his own communicator. "Where are you? You did find Frenzy, correct? Were there any problems?"

There was some chuckling heard over the communicator before Sam's voice came back. "-_Yeah, we found Frenzy all right but here's the thing; he wasn't the only one we found._-"

There was a beat of intense, heavy silence from the group before Barricade's arm was suddenly yanked forward by Optimus. The 'Con hadn't even heard him transform. "What do you mean not the only one?" Optimus was demanding. "Who else is there? Autobots?"

"Don't tell us they've got Screamer," Jazz added with a chuckle. "'Cause that would save us a whole heap of problems."

"-_Well… it _is_ a Decepticon,_-" Sam announced slowly. There was a long pause before the mechs could hear a rather heavy sigh. "-_It's __Soundwave._-"

"SOUNDWAVE!" Barricade yelped before he brought up his free arm to hold up his drooping head. "Oh slag…"

Optimus glanced at him with a somewhat amused look. "Is this good or bad news?"

Barricade just sighed. "Depends. He can't stand Starscream any more than we do. One problem though, he was _extremely_ loyal to Megatron so I don't know how he's going to react to this situation. Especially with Megatron death."

"-_Yeah, he knows about that,_-" Sam announced. "-_Apparently he's already been in contact with Starscream._-"

"Of course he has," Barricade shook his head. "Will he be willing to accept the Autobots help in his rescue?"

"-_Well, we did explain the situation,_-" Will answered him. "-_I think the fact that Frenzy knows Sam helped a lot in convincing him but he'll probably want to talk to you first._-"

"I would suspect nothing less," Barricade turned back to the communicator. "Am I also to assume you mentioned the fact that I'm out here with the Autobots?"

"-_Yeah, we gave him a basic overlay of the situation._-"

"Bet he was thrilled," Barricade muttered before turning serious. "What about his subunits? Where are they?"

"-_Rumble and the others_? _They're here too,_-" Sam told him.

"Slag…" Barricade muttered before he turned to Optimus. "Well?" he asked with a small tilt of the head. "It's apparent that Soundwave cannot free himself or he wouldn't still be here."

"Wait a minute!" Ironhide interrupted, quickly transforming himself though he stayed low to the ground to avoid being seen. "Does this mean we have to rescue _another_ 'Con?"

"Well it's obvious we can't leave him in Thirteen's hands," Ratchet snapped back. "Who knows what they'll do to him."

"Agreed," Optimus nodded. "We cannot allow the humans to gain any more information on our systems than what they already have. Besides, we came here to rescue a 'Con to begin with, what's one or two more?"

Ironhide just stared at them all in a state of shocked disbelief. "Of course we're going to rescue him… why not? This whole world's just gone crazy, that's what it is…"

Barricade chuckled as he brought up his own communicator. "Sam?"

"-_Yeah, we're still here._-"

"What's Soundwave's status?" he asked. "Can you free him yourselves or do we need to get to you?"

"-_Well, we're trying,_-" Sam announced with a relived sigh. "-_Mikaela and Epps are attempting to get all those wires off of him and figure out a way to get the cages open._-"

"'_Cage_'?" Ironhide repeated as he finally stood up. "Did Sam just say that they've got him in a _cage_?"

"Well where else would they keep him?" Ratchet replied darkly. Ironhide just frowned at him.

"What about his own weapons?" Barricade continued, ignoring the Autobots around him.

"-_I would assume that they're off line,_-" Will's voice came over the waves. "-_The only plan we have right now is that you guys make a lot of noise on your end and while everyone's trying to figure out what's going on, we blast our way out in the confusion._-"

"I like how this human thinks," Barricade chuckled. Ironhide growled at him before grabbing the 'Con's arm out of Optimus' grasp.

"Are you crazy Will?" he growled. "We don't even know what type of weapons this Sector Thirteen has! And how do you even know we can trust that 'Con? He may kill you! Soundwave was practically Megatron's right hand mech for crying out loud!"

"Soundwave would do no such thing," Barricade hissed as he yanked his arm free. "He's no pacifist but he knows that you guys are out here and that those humans are your friends and his only way out. He's out numbered and he knows it. He's anything but stupid."

"Besides, what choice do we have?" Optimus added. "I doubt we could break in, get to them and get back out ourselves. We don't even know where they are!"

"Whenever they go into the room where I'm assuming they have Soundwave, my tracker goes out. We need them to get out on their own and that includes trusting Soundwave," Barricade added.

Ironhide just continued to glare at them but finally nodded reluctantly. "So what's the plan?"

Optimus snagged Barricade's arm again, much to the 'Con's annoyance. "How long until you can get Soundwave free?" he asked.

"-_Well… like I said, Mikaela and Epps are working on it right now, so probably a few minutes yet._-" Sam replied. There was silence for a while before he came back on. "-_Will just spoke to Epps and they've got about sixty percent of the equipment down though we still don't know how to get the cages open. I just hope Burgen doesn't have an alarm on any of them._-"

"You and me both," Optimus sighed. "Call us when he's out. Meanwhile we'll get ourselves into position."

"-_We will,_-" Sam told them before the communicator went dead.

"Um… Position?" Bluestreak asked as he stepped next to Optimus.

Optimus nodded. "We're going to surround the base."

"Are you slagging crazy?" Ironhide yelped. "It's underground! Inside a slagging _mountain_!"

"I know that Ironhide," Optimus growled. "But if we attack at the same time from random points, they won't be able to pin us down."

"Plus, as Optimus said, we don't know what side they're coming out of. So it's best if there was someone on all sides to give them cover," Ratchet said calmly.

"Well, whatever we do, we had better do it fast dogs," Jazz said with a nod towards the horizon. "'Cause the sun ain't going to wait for us to get our afts in gear."

"I can't believe we're doing this…" Ironhide muttered.

"He can't believe it," Bluestreak whispered to Hound who nodded in agreement. The last thing they would have ever thought they would be doing after reuniting with the main team was rescue a 'Con from the planets local natives.

"Hound," Optimus turned to the scout, startling the mech. "How fast can you do a complete survey?"

Hound glanced over at the area in question. "About a tripoint, give or take."

"Good. Once you're done we'll figure out a basic plan."

Hound nodded and quickly slipped into the shadows as Ratchet wandered over having finally come out of his own alt form. "And that plan would be…?" Ratchet asked as Optimus began punching different scenarios in his smaller data pad.

"Like Barricade said earlier: destroy their base and try not to die in the process," Optimus told him flatly.

Ratchet just chuckled as he turned back to the mountain. "That's what I thought."

"Might I ask about my own weapons?" Barricade drawled from behind them. "I'm just as defenseless as Soundwave is at the moment."

The other 'Bots all whirled around to look at Optimus who was giving the 'Con a long, hard look before he glanced at 'Bee curious to know his opinion. "He does have a point," 'Bee told him honestly.

"I guess we don't have a choice. We can use all the help we can," Optimus said with a nod to Ratchet.

Ironhide sighed from where he was continuing to watch the base. "Another 'Con… just what we _don't_ need."

"Aw come on 'Hide!" Jazz chirped. "This is gonna be fun!"

Ironhide huffed as he glanced over at the grinning saboteur. "Just don't expect me to like 'em."

Jazz's grin got wider if possible. "Wouldn't expect anything else."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Just so there is no confusion- _I HAVE NEVER REALLY WATCHED THE OLD G1 TV SHOW_ -**ONLY THE 2007 MOVIE**! Actually I've never seen any of the TV versions; not even the new TFA. Everything I know about the G1 crew is what I read in their bio's. I've actually been _avoiding _watching the shows so I can stay true to how I first imagined them as I read their profiles. Soundwave may seem OOC but remember I have a plan for everything. I'll explain Soundwave's personality in a few chapters (2 or 3 at the most) so all I can ask is that you die-hard Soundwave fans please stay with me. -_falls on her knees begging_- Please stay with me!

What I _can _say at this point is since Barricade really wasn't in the G1 show but was a major factor in the movie, I have to compensate for his presence. Therefor my thought process in this is "what effect would Barricade have had on the other Decepticons had he been a bigger factor in the old G1 show?" This is my attempt to answer that. While I _do _have all these other characters running around this is still a BARRICADE-CENTRIC fic. I swear to Primus! -_Barricade and 'Bee look at BDQ skeptically_- It is! I promise! -_everyone _stares _at BDQ- _-_whimper_-Oh please don't hurt me...

So I hope that makes sense and clears things up for you! Please join us tomorrow for Chapter Seventy Six: Knock Knock


	76. Knock Knock

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's note**: Here you go. I hope this chapter delivers.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Six: Knock Knock

Sam and Will re-entered the hidden room to find the cages open and the large mech calmly pulling out the multiple wiring. "I take it you were able to reach him." the mech said simply glancing at Sam. Sam swallowed nervously but nodded all the same. "Good. I have many things to… _discuss_ with the commander."

Epps glanced over at Will puzzled. "Barricade is a commander?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Rumble chuckled as he wandered over, Frenzy still hanging off his arm, clutching it possessively. He glanced over at Sam who was surprised to find he had to look down somewhat. "So when do we start busting out of here? I would _love_ to get some payback." There was an unimpressed "humph" behind him and the 'Con looked over at the cat who had slinked over to Soundwave's side. "What? You want a chance at these humans too!" The cat just stared balefully back at him before he turned to look at Sam.

Sam forced himself to remain perfectly still and suppress the urge to take a step back. If these 'Con's were anything like Barricade, showing he was nervous of them anymore than he already had would not be a good thing. He was Primus' chosen for crying out loud! "Do you have any weapons functional or are they all offline?" he asked instead. "The others need to know," he added at the mech's curious glance.

"We do not need such things," the cat suddenly hissed, gifting Sam with a rather toothy cat grin.

There was a huff from Rumble. "Sure, _you_ don't have to worry but what about us?"

"I'm sure we can manage," one of the birds chuckled, Sam couldn't tell which one.

"Well, whatever you're going to do, get ready to do it fast," Epps announced as he charged his own gun. "Because this will probably happen very quickly."

"Finally." The cat's hissing laughter came again and Sam twitched at the sound. What a creepy kitty.

"Do you know the way out from here?" Will asked, easily ignoring the cat as he looked up at Soundwave.

"I have a perfectly functional memory circuit," Soundwave announced.

Epps gave Will a light punch on the arm. "Duh…" he snickered.

Soundwave glanced at the small human for a moment before he finally stood. Sam just boggled as the mech reached what was almost his full height. He actually had to duck slightly to avoid hitting his head on the stone ceiling. A dark red visor suddenly dropped over his eyes and a faceplate much like Optimus' clicked into place. He nodded at the group. "Shall we then?" he asked, gesturing to the large doors.

Epps grinned. "Let the games begin!"

* * *

"Status report!"

"-_We're set_,-" Jazz reported.

"-_Ready as well_,-" Hound added. "-_I've got some of my holograms on standby too._-"

"-_I can't believe we're doing this_,-" Ironhide grumbled.

Optimus glanced over at Ratchet and the medic chuckled. Ironhide was on the opposite side of the compound with Hound while Jazz and Bluestreak took the right. Optimus looked left. "Guys?"

"-_Yeah, we're all ready,_-" 'Bee was the one to answer him.

"Any word from Sam yet?" Optimus asked.

"-_Not yet,_-" Barricade answered him this time.

"Well, let us know when he contacts you." Optimus clicked off his comm. as he glanced at Ratchet who was shaking his head. "What?"

"Just what are we doing here Optimus?" Ratchet asked him softly.

Optimus stared at his friend surprised. "I thought it was obvious," he said. "We're on a rescue mission."

Ratchet shook his head. "No, I don't mean that."

Optimus frowned. "Then what then?"

Ratchet stared at his long time friend for a long, long moment. "You're still doing it."

"Doing what?" Optimus huffed, becoming a little frustrated at the roundabout conversation.

"Thinking that everything can go back to the way it was."

Optimus sobered instantly. "So?" he shot back. "Isn't that what leader's do? Try and ensure his people's happiness?"

Ratchet frowned. "So…" he began as he looked back at the base. "You actually think it'll happen?"

Optimus was quiet for a long moment. "Let's face it," he finally sighed. "If you had told me back in Mission City that Barricade would show up and actually _want_ to join our side, I would have suspended you fearing you had caught one of the human's computer viruses." Ratchet snorted at this but didn't say anything. "Now," Optimus continued. "Here we are trying to rescue yet another Decepticon who may or may not help us in the fight against Starscream. Can you blame me for hoping a little?"

"No," Ratchet replied. "I would love nothing better than to go back to our peaceful ways from before the war but you know things don't work that way. The war changed everyone." There was a pause. "Well, maybe not the twins."

Optimus chuckled and Ratchet was glad that his friend had started laughing again. When they had been on Megatron's tail, it almost seemed as if he would never smile again. Ratchet frowned as he remembered how Optimus had been that day, standing over the empty shell of his older brother. Megatron had once meant everything to Optimus and that made Megatron's betrayal all that more harder to bear.

It seemed Optimus was thinking along the same lines as he spoke up once again. "He never explained it, you know. Megatron, I mean."

Ratchet was quiet for a long time. "Did he need to?"

Optimus sighed. "Would've been nice." Ratchet glanced over at his friend and went to say something more when their radio's clicked on.

"-_Sam said they're all set,_-" Bumblebee innocently interrupted the rather heavy moment.

"Good," Optimus said. "We'll go on my signal."

"-_Got it_.-"

Ratchet glanced over at him. "Well? Shall we knock?"

Optimus chuckled. "Let's go."

* * *

Dr. Burgen was shaken out of his bead as the base rumbled suddenly, dust raining down on him as it was kicked loose from the ceiling above. "What the hell?" he snarled as he heaved himself off the floor and made his way to the small intercom. "What the fuck is going on out there?" he shouted.

"-_Sir_!-" a random voice answered him. "-_We're under attack_!-"

"What?" Burgen shouted. "What do you mean we're under attack? The military know nothing about this place."

"-_It's not the military sir,_-" the voice trembled. "-_It's more of those space robots_.-"

Burgen's eyes widened in shock and a slow smile slowly broke out. "Get the weapons out of hanger nine!"

"-_Sir_!-"

The smile soon disappeared. "Has anyone thought to check on the subjects in hanger one?"

"-_Sir_,_ I don't believe that,-_-"

"Never mind, I'll do it myself! Meet me there with two units!" Burgen snapped as he clicked off the communicator. "So Mr. Witwicky, you've come for your friends," he said under his breath. "Pity that you will be unsuccessful." The room rumbled again and Burgen frowned as he quickly snagged his glasses and took off out of the room and into the chaos.

* * *

"WOO HOO!" Ironhide crowed as he let loose another barrage of fire. Hound glanced over at the gunner commander and shook his head as he too opened fire.

"Don't you think that was a bit much?" he asked as he glanced over at the smoking guard tower, half of it completely gone thanks to a well-aimed cannon blast.

"Got their attention, didn't it?" Ironhide chuckled. Hound shook his head as he went back to firing over the human's heads, taking out the random vehicles and machinery instead.

"-_Remember, we can't harm the humans,_-" Optimus announced over the radio.

"Kind of hard when they're running around like this," Hound replied dryly as he fired again.

"-_Well do the best you can,_-" Ratchet announced.

"Got it!" Ironhide replied and fired at the buildings again.

Hound cringed as one of the smaller ones suddenly exploded. "What the hell do they have in those buildings?" he snarled.

"Something flammable!" Ironhide replied with glee and fired again. Hound just sighed as yet another building bit the dust.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Barricade snarled as he shot another blast at the mountainside.

"You tell me," 'Bee huffed. "You're the one who knows this Soundwave."

"You never met him?" Barricade replied surprise.

"Are you kidding?" 'Bee chuckled as they dodged another blast from the mounted cannons on the wall. "Optimus and the others loved to keep me in the back during battle. I hardly ever saw any action."

"And yet, you were taken to fight Megatron himself," Barricade mused.

'Bee paused at this. "Yeah, I never understood it."

"Probably never wanted to let you out of his sight."

"I suppose."

There was a moment of silence before Barricade glanced back at the young Autobot. An evil grin soon spread across his features. "Or he just wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself during a fight. Your aim sucks worse than Misfire."

"I knocked you flat on your aft often enough."

Barricade scowled. "Where the hell are they?" Bumblebee just chuckled.

* * *

Sam squawked as Mikaela grabbed him as the room began to shake, nearly pulling him over. "That's some knock," Mikaela groused as she righted herself.

"Well, I think that's Optimus' signal," Will said with a shake of his head.

"So let's get the slag out of here!" Epps shouted as he ran towards the door that Soundwave had indicated. He went straight to the control panel. "So how the hell do we get this open?"

Soundwave looked at the small humans before he turned and indicated to Rumble. The smaller mech nodded as he made his way to the panel. "Let an expert at it," Rumble said haughtily.

Epps frowned at the little mech but Frenzy beat him to it by smacking Rumble over the head before he shoved the other mech out of the way and yanked off the paneling himself. "You no know how to fix," the silver mech snarled. "On Ea-Ear-Earth, not long enough."

Rumble stared as the other mech began yanking out wires and re-attaching them in other places. "I could have done it…" he muttered. Frenzy made a disbelieving sound as he attached the last wire and the large bay doors started to creep open.

There was another sound of a far off explosion and the room shook once more. Sam reached out to try and find something to steady himself with when cool metal suddenly appeared under his hand. With a quick glance down, Sam was shocked to see the piercing red optics of the cat staring up at him. "Uh… thanks." The cat said nothing.

The bay doors finally opened enough for the larger mech to step through when there was a sudden shout behind them. Everyone whirled around surprised to find a whole group of soldiers in the other doorway, Dr. Burgen right behind them. "Well don't just stand there you idiots!" Burgen shouted. "FIRE!"

Sam was yanked to the side, as all hell seemed to break loose. "Let's get the hell out of here!" Will yelled as he returned fire. The two birds were suddenly airborne, easily avoiding the human's fire and causing mass confusion.

One of the beams suddenly hit Rumble and the mech actually went down, electricity clearly seen running up and down his body before fading away.

"What the hell?" Sam shouted, making his way to the mech's side. "Mikaela, help me!" Mikaela was already at his side and they quickly pulled the other mech out from the line of fire.

"Their weapons are tuned for our systems," Rumble growled as he sat up. "They momentarily shocks our cores."

Sam whirled around to stare at him in shock. "What about your sparks?" he demanded and Rumble turned towards him surprised.

"SAM! WE NEED TO GO!" Will shouted from the other side of the hall.

Sam nodded as he glanced at Rumble. "You good?"

Rumble just nodded as he stood. "Let's get the slag out of here!"

Sam and Mikaela moved quickly as they turned towards the other door. Soundwave shouted something in Cybertronion to his team as the cat managed to get a hold of one of the men who had apparently gotten to close. The cat let go as he turned and quickly bounded back after the group. Frenzy was cackling madly as they ran down the hall. Rumble looked over at him chattering away rapidly before he turned to Sam. "What the slag did you do to him?" he demanded.

"You mean he wasn't always like this?" Sam replied in shock as they ran.

"Never mind that now!" Epps shouted. "Get those open!"

Sam turned to see yet another set of doors in front of them and one of those Cybertronion words left him before he could help himself, surprising Rumble. "Get undercover!" Will shouted, yanking Sam and Mikaela behind one of the machines and pulled out his gun and returning fire.

Burgen was right behind the soldiers, yelling at them as he too sought cover. "Never mind about them, shoot NBE-7! Get him down!"

Soundwave did not like that idea however and he shouted something in Cybertronion once more. One of the birds appeared overhead. "COVER YOU EARS!" he announced before dodging another blast.

The four humans did just that and not a moment too soon as there was a sudden screeching sound thought the entire base. Sam's head felt as if his head was trying to explode as he could just barely see the Sector Thirteen guys falling over, dropping their guns as clamped their hands over their ears. His arm was suddenly grabbed and he was surprised to see Rumble there, yanking him towards the now open door.

"Move it human!" Rumble snarled as they quickly moved out into the light of the rising sun. It was chaos out there and Sam could see humans running around frantically, panicking even more at the sight of Soundwave and the smaller 'Cons. He could just barely hear Ironhide's voice from beyond the fence and quickly followed Will.

"We can't go around to the gate," Will announced as he glanced around for a way over the fence.

There seemed to be no need however as Soundwave bent down and simply yanked the fence right out of the ground. "Move!" Soundwave snarled as he calmly swatted at the humans around him, knocking them down and clearly not caring if they lived or died.

"Let's go!" Will shouted as he ran towards the direction of Ironhide and Hound who were firing rapidly.

"Captain! Watch your step!"

Epps' call came a bit too late as the ground, disturbed by the sudden removal of the fence, gave way and Will yelped as he suddenly found himself falling. Dropping his gun, Will's hands scrambled to find some sort of purchase. He could hear Ironhide shouting but he couldn't try and figure out what he was saying as he finally managed to snag the edge of the hole and dug his fingers into dirt. "Slag…" he growled.

He tried to get some sort of purchase with his feet when he suddenly saw a shadow above him and he blinked in surprise as razor sharp talons suddenly swooped down at him and he could see the glow of the red optics of one of the bird-like 'Cons. Squeezing his eyes shut, he waited for the pain of those talons sinking into his flesh when he suddenly felt his shirt pull against his chest as the bird grasped his clothes and yanked him upward.

"Thanks," he gasped out as he finally was on solid ground but the 'Con was already back to dive bombing the other humans, sending them scattering in different directions. With a shake of his head, he quickly turned to head back to the teens.

* * *

"WILL!" Sam cried out when he saw Will go down and he was trying to figure out a way to get to the fallen ranger when his arm was snagged by Rumble.

"You can't get to him without showing yourself!" the mech snarled. "Your kind are way to easy to dismantle!"

"But!" Sam tried to protest.

"Sam, we have to go!" Mikaela insisted.

"But what about Will?" Sam demanded.

"We already got him!" Rumble announced. "Now move! I'm not getting captured again because you refused to listen to reason!"

"What?" Sam snarled before he looked back at where Will was and was surprised to see him now out of the hole. "What happened?" he demanded as Will quickly moved to their position, sans the gun that had fallen into the hole.

"Never mind," Will snapped, "let's move!"

Sam didn't have to be told twice as he suddenly saw a yellow camaro appear around the corner and headed right for them. "'BEE!" he couldn't keep the relief out of his voice.

"Hurry up!" 'Bee commanded as his door swung open.

Sam was quick to obey as he dove into the driver's seat, glancing over surprised to see Will and Epps jumping into Jazz. He looked around, trying to find where Soundwave and his team had gone when his eye's widened in shock.

A huge camper-like truck had seemed to take his place, the words "Federal Bureau of Investigation Mobile Command" blazing across the side. Sam looked over at Mikaela who wore the same look of stunned surprise. "Where the hell did they _land_?" Sam cried out.

"Dose it matter?" 'Bee was the one to answer as Sam had to grab the side of his seat as 'Bee took off. "We have to go!"

Sam looked up to see Bluestreak and Barricade giving them cover fire as they pealed out of there. The blue and red of Optimus' alt form could also be seen as everyone scrambled to leave. Ironhide raised his arm and let loose a cannon blast right at Sector Thirteen's own cars and the resulting shockwave rocked the area.

"-_Everyone move_!-" Optimus shouted. "-_Scatter and meet at the next town_!-"

There were shouts from everyone as they all shifted and everyone quickly darted off in different directions. Sam just held on as 'Bee gunned it and took off after Barricade while Bluestreak took off the other way. "I can not _believe_ that we got away with that…" he laughed as they dodged rocks and the local wildlife.

"-_It ain't slagging over yet_!-" There was a shout from Barricade. "-_They have fucking air support_!-"

"What?" Sam and Mikaela whirled around to see that a helicopter had indeed taken off and had decided it was best to follow them!

"What do we do?" Sam demanded. "Should we stop and fight?"

"-_You do what you want. I'm out of here_!-" Barricade announced and soon the mustang was pulling away in a burst of speed.

"What the slag? Wait up!"

Sam and Mikaela glanced at one another before scrambling for the seatbelts. "This is so not good," Sam groaned as the helicopter suddenly open fire.

"Hang on!" 'Bee shouted as he started to dodge and weave the blasts. Mikaela slammed her eyes shut as she held on to the dash in front of here but Sam just continued to stare straight ahead, watching as Barricade did the same evasion maneuvers ahead of them.

"-_Oh Slag_! _They have a-,_-"

Sam whirled around just as a bright yellow light suddenly filled the entire back window and he no longer could see anything but the light. Mikaela screamed as the blast hit and Bumblebee was suddenly whirling around like those teacup rides at theme parks. Sam cringed as he held on to the middle console as the world spun around him.

Suddenly the world came to a screeching halt as 'Bee suddenly slammed into a tree sideways. Sam sat there for a long moment, shock rendering him immobile for the longest time. He finally glanced over at Mikaela. "You okay?"

The girl nodded, here eyes wide as saucers. "Yeah… I think I'm good."

"Oh God, 'Bee?" Sam turned to the steering wheel. "Bumblebee? Bumblebee!"

"Shit," Mikaela muttered. "Whatever they used, I think overloaded his core!"

"What?" Sam whirled around. "You mean-"

"He's in stasis!" She gasped.

"-_SLAG_!-"

Sam looked down at his watch surprised. He had completely forgotten about Barricade and now he whirled around to look out the window to see the mustang spin around back towards them at top speed. Sam's eyes widened as he quickly spun around and looked out the rear window for any sign of the helicopter. Mikaela frowned as she too looked for the helicopter. "Where did they go?" she asked.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth the helicopter suddenly appeared behind a random cliff and Sam gasped as he saw the large cannon that was mounted on the side of the machine. "BARRICADE!"

There was the sound of gears moving and suddenly Barricade was standing in front of them, firing away at the helicopter. Sam turned away from the battle and looked over at Mikaela. "Can you get 'Bee back?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Mikaela announced, climbing over Sam in order to get out since her side was the one pressed against the tree. "I'll damn sure try though!"

"What ever you're doing, do it fast!" Barricade snapped over his shoulder. "I don't know how much longer I can hold them off."

"What?" Sam looked up at him. "What does that mean?"

"It means I'm running out of bullets, that's what! I'm not a walking armory like Ironhide!"

"Mikaela?" he asked whirling around.

The girl looked out from under 'Bee's hood. "It's no good! I can't figure out what it was that they did!"

"What about Ratchet?" Sam demanded. "How far away is he?"

"They're coming but so is the helicopter!" Barricade announced.

Sam whirled around to find the helicopter coming around again. "Shit!"

Barricade instantly moved himself in front of 'Bee and the humans. "Take cover!" he shouted.

"I'm not leaving 'Bee!" Sam shouted back.

"Slag it, this is no time to argue!" Barricade snarled.

"Who's arguing!" Sam shouted back.

"Shit," Barricade finally said as the helicopter approached. He was almost completely out of ammunition and there was no way that the helicopter was nearly out of fuel. Unfortunately, he couldn't get a clear shot as the helicopter continually disappeared behind cliffs and the larger trees. Barricade frowned as he continually flipped through his different frequencies, trying to find the machine to overload it but apparently Dr. Burgen had managed to come up with a device that completely camouflaged itself from their systems.

The helicopter suddenly appeared again, almost right on top of them and Barricade swore as he quickly swung around to shoot. His optics widened as he saw that they already had their cannon aimed and they were about to fire. There was no time for him to shoot. They would still get a shot off, even if his aim were perfect. Every scenario and every possible outcome flew through Barricade's processor, almost as fast as the rock.

The rock came out of nowhere, flying through the air with perfect precision as it slammed into the side of the helicopter. The helicopter never stood a chance against the large rock as it whirled in the air before crashing down to the ground in a fiery explosion. Barricade came out of his stance, and turned surprised as Soundwave meandered over to their position.

Barricade stared as Ravage pranced, _pranced_ to Sam and dropped the scrap of fabric from his toothy jaw. Sam just stared down at the cloth in shock before he glanced over at Barricade at a complete loss. Barricade just shrugged as he turned back to Soundwave whose expression was still as blank as ever as he spoke.

"Is life with the Autobots always this exciting?" the mech asked as his battle faceplate slipped back and he lifted his visor before offering a hand in greeting.

Barricade stared at the mech stunned before he chuckled and took Soundwave's hand. "Well, I haven't been bored yet."

Soundwave then surprised Barricade as he broke out into a sly smile. "Starscream won't know what hit him."

-To Be Continued

* * *

** Author's Note**: Well there you go! I hope it made sense. Please join us tomorrow for chapter Seventy Seven: Unlikely Hero


	77. Unlikely Hero

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: THE OFFICIAL RELEASE DATE FOR _TRANSFORMERS 2_: _REVENGE OF THE FALLEN_ HAS BEEN **CHANGED**!It is now June **24****th**! As posted on transformersmovie(dot)com/intl/releasedates/ O.O Wow… I have to get my tail in gear, don't I? This throws my whole schedule out the door. -_BDQ wanders away muttering_-

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Seven: Unlikely Hero

Optimus didn't think he had ever driven so fast in his life as he and Ratchet flew through the unmarked terrain. The speed was needed however and soon Ironhide and Bluestreak appeared behind them and joined them in their frantic search. They had lost contact with Bumblebee.

That was never a good thing. The last time they had lost contact with Bumblebee was during the fight with Megatron in which 'Bee's vocal processor had been damaged. Bumblebee was always very good at keeping Optimus updated during a battle, but Optimus knew that ever since they had landed on Earth, there was one thing that 'Bee considered a higher priority than his expected duties. Sam.

If something happened to Sam, or even Mikaela, Optimus wasn't sure what the 'Botling may do. Those humans meant everything to 'Bee and if something happened… Optimus couldn't guarantee that 'Bee would not lose his composer and possibly kill the Sector Thirteen soldiers in a rage. Bumblebee was always an emotional mech, mostly due to his young age, but anything to do with Sam seemed to turn him into a complete broken down mess.

"-_Optimus_! _What's going on_?-" Jazz's voice was more curious than anything as he appeared with Hound and joined the group.

"JAZZ! Have you had contact with Bumblebee?" Optimus instantly demanded.

"-_What_? _No_,-" Jazz responded, his tone now taking on a worried edge. "-_What happened_?-"

"-_We're not sure,_-" Ironhide answered him. "-_Ratchet has him on the scanner but he's not responding to our calls._-"

"-_What_?-" Jazz gasped. "-_You don't think_…-"

"I hope not," Optimus said grimly.

Hound and Bluestreak listened to the fearful tone that could be clearly heard in all of their friend's voices and both of them worried at what that could possibly entail. "-_But 'Bee's a warrior just like us. He should be fine, right_?-" Bluestreak stated hesitantly.

"Sam," was all Optimus said.

"-_How does the human change things_?-" Hound asked slowly. "-_He shouldn't be a factor in this._-"

"-_You'd be surprised at just how large a factor he is_,-" Ironhide growled.

"-_What about Barricade_?-" Hound suddenly questioned. "-_Does he know what happened to him_?-"

There was a moment of stunned silence before Ratchet suddenly cursed. "-_Who has his frequency_?-" he demanded.

"-_Jazz_?-" Ironhide asked.

"-_Sorry man. No dice. I thought you would have it._-"

"You mean no one thought to get his contact frequency?" Optimus nearly shouted hysterically.

"-_I thought _you_ would have it_!-" Ironhide snapped.

"-_Slag_…-" Ratchet's growl came again.

"What about your scanner?" Optimus directed to the medic. "Where is he?"

"-_About twenty miles dead ahead with 'Bee_,-" Ratchet snarled. "-_And he hasn't moved in the last ten minutes._-"

"Slag."

* * *

Mikaela was under 'Bee's hood again, trying to do what she could with her bare hands though it didn't seem to be much. Sam was next to her, stroking 'Bee's side as if he were trying to comfort the 'Bot somehow even though Bumblebee was completely oblivious. Barricade glanced over at Soundwave. "Can you do anything?"

Soundwave turned to Barricade surprised. "**You wish to help an Autobot**?" he demeaned in Cybertronion.

"**An Autobot who saved my life**," Barricade retorted hotly. "**And yours**." Soundwave said nothing to this and Barricade turned back to watch the two humans and prone Autobot. "**You could have just said **'**no**'."

"**I'm not a medic**," Soundwave told him with a shrug. "**Just communications**."

"**Still, you should know **_**something**_," Barricade insisted. "**You've been in the field more often than myself. You should know some basic medical care**."

"**Not enough to bring a mech out of Stasis**," Soundwave replied.

"Damn…"

Soundwave turned to study Barricade's profile; surprised at the frustration he could easily see on his long time friend. "**What is really between you and this 'Bot**?" Soundwave suddenly asked.

"WHAT?" Barricade yelped in English before he swapped back to Cybertronion. "**Nothing is between him and me save a debt of honor**. **If it is within my power to see him functional than I am honor bound to see it done**."

Soundwave just continued to study Barricade with his flat, blank expression that always drove Barricade up the wall. It was Ravage who spoke next. "**The human then**," the feline hissed.

"**Stay out of this cat**," Barricade snarled down at him and Ravage let out a hissing chuckle and said nothing further.

Soundwave had meanwhile turned to study the two humans working determinedly on the Autobot. A useless attempt without the proper tools and with each passing second, it seemed as if the humans were becoming more and more frantic to save their friend. He looked the two over before glancing over at the other 'Con once again. Ravage, it seemed, had managed to hit the proverbial nail on the head if the commander's reaction was anything to go by. The question became why? What was it about the humans? Or was it one human in particular?

Soundwave looked over at the small male human that Barricade was watching steadily. '_Interesting_…'

Barricade was oblivious to the other mechs thoughts however as the two bird's suddenly appeared overhead and landed in the tree Bumblebee was pressed against. "**Human's**," one drawled. "**Don't they know that it's useless**?"

"**You don't know that Laserbeak**," Barricade snapped and both birds ruffled at this.

"**It's an Autobot**," the other snarled.

"**An Autobot who got you out of that crazed human's clutches, so I wouldn't speak if I were you** **Buzzsaw**."

The two birds just continued to stare at Barricade in shocked disbelief as the other mechs turned back to watching the small humans. There was some quick chatter between them but Barricade ignored them as he focused on the unconscious bug. This had been the last thing he would have ever anticipated when they had started this whole insane mission.

The death of an Autobot should be a celebrated event for a Decepticon but all Barricade could feel in that moment was a dark pit of dread creeping up his spark chamber and into his throat. He would never admit it aloud, but Barricade was scared. Scared that Bumblebee would die- die and leave Sam.

Barricade glanced at the boy in question who was crying openly as his ex-girlfriend worked on the silent camaro. Sam was a strong human, even stronger than some of the Cybertronions back in Barricade's old street gang, and those mechs had been the worst of the worst. Sam was the one who took down the feared Megatron almost completely single-handedly with no weapon and no training.

He faced Megatron without fear and without hesitation. It wasn't his war that he was fighting, the humans didn't start it, but it didn't matter to Sam. All he cared about was saving his new found friends and if that meant taking down the crazed High Lord Protector, then so be it. He stood his ground and fought back with the only weapon he had- the Allspark.

Granted destroying the Allspark practically ensured the death of his race but Barricade had to admit, from where he was watching in the shadows of the edge of the city, it was a spectacular sight to behold. Sam had saved their people and now here he was, faced with the loss what was essentially his best friend and he could do nothing. Barricade could not help but feel a pang of sadness at the situation.

Soundwave's optics darkened as he watched the other 'Con, taking in his stance and closed off expression. Barricade's expression at the moment could almost be considered even sparser than Soundwave's own. A scary thought indeed and proof at how the situation was currently affecting the commander. Just what had happened during that last battle that instilled such loyalty from the normally closed off mech?

Soundwave glanced back at the humans working and mulled over his thoughts. His friendship with Barricade had allowed Soundwave the rare privilege to see below the thug exterior Barricade presented and could see exactly what Barricade truly was. A survivor who was carved out by the harshness of the real world and hardened by the shear determination to go on. Barricade was one of the few Decepticons that Soundwave felt he could truly trust, aside from his own team.

When they had first met, Soundwave had been surprised at Barricade's straightforwardness and tendency to forgo the usual deceitful tactics that the Decepticons were so well known for. Barricade took good care of his own team despite them being, in Soundwave's opinion, completely bonkers and didn't give a damn what anyone thought about them or him. Though Barricade was firm with his team, he never placed them in unnecessary danger and always looked after his team first. The main reason why Soundwave allowed Frenzy to go when the smaller 'Con had volunteered to help. Soundwave found the mech to be quite the enigma.

When he had first approached Barricade with the suggestion of forming what he termed an alliance, he had not been expecting much beyond the simple acquaintance of that of co-workers. He had been completely surprised with the discovery at just how much they had common. It wasn't long before Soundwave accepted Barricade's offered friendship after the mech had proven himself to be of easy nature and in possession of a sharp mind and soon they were fast friends in such an unfriendly environment.

Yet even Barricade did not know the real reason as to why Soundwave was his friend and Soundwave never saw fit to divulge that particular tidbit of information. He was still unsure himself in that regard. At the time it had merely been a tactical move for Soundwave to seek out the newest in Decepticon's ranks- a tactic that had proven in time to be quite profitable.

He wondered what Barricade would think if he told him that he had befriended him simply because of a smile. A smile that still to this day, Soundwave had no explanation for. It had been a smile that had scared Soundwave to his very spark. For when Barricade had first achieved the rank of commander, Soundwave had instantly decided on befriending the other 'Con just so he could find out what it was about Barricade that had Megatron so pleased.

Soundwave had noticed immediately when Megatron had singled Barricade out. The mech had come for his team's assigning and it was the first time that Barricade had actually met the Decepticon leader face to face. As Barricade saluted, Soundwave had instantly taken note of the slow, pleased smile that graced the mech seated at the head of the table, a smile he continued to wear until Barricade had left his presence.

Soundwave was not the only one to notice the smile however and with a quick glance to Megatron's left he took note of Starscream watching the retreating commander with a dark frown upon his own features. It was another reason Soundwave sought out Barricade's friendship. With that one look, Soundwave knew that Starscream would never even so much as tolerate Barricade's presence. Starscream would outright _loath_ him. Something Starscream proved time and again with his malicious contempt and continued anger towards the commander of the Race Track Patrol.

When Starscream had organized the team to go after Megatron, Soundwave could see the undisguised glee within the other mech as he called out Barricade's name right before he ordered the rest of Barricade's team to the other side of the galaxy to search for Energon. It was a move that surprised almost all of the mechs who were normally a part of the Decepticon high elite. Barricade was not one who normally participated in the higher priority missions and Megatron had never sent for him after that first initial meeting.

Barricade was just one of the many random team leaders as far as they were concerned and no one could quite understand why it was that Starscream had been so adamant that he have the other 'Con, of higher ranker than his own self, accompany him on such a high priority mission as retrieving Megatron. Soundwave, however, knew just why Barricade had been summoned to the Decepticon's command center and had the displeasure of understanding Starscream's thoughts on the matter and it all stemmed back down from that damnable smile. It was easy to figure out what Starscream was doing when he summoned the other 'Con.

Starscream was determined to keep Barricade in a position where he could be watched. Which was the second reason Soundwave had allowed Frenzy to accompany Barricade. Frenzy had been giving an underlying mission besides helping the other 'Con with his hacking skills. Frenzy was there to watch Starscream.

So when Starscream had declared Barricade dead, Soundwave instantly knew that if it was true at all, then Barricade was not dead at the Autobots doing. Barricade was nothing if not a survivor. Being the youngest Decepticon proved it too, much to Starscream's displeasure when Barricade had been given a higher rank than him.

When Soundwave had questioned Megatron about the younger mechs sudden promotion in one of those rare moments when they were alone together, Megatron had managed to actually surprise him. Instead of addressing Soundwave's arrogance at questioning his decision, Megatron had simply smiled once more and gestured down at Barricade's file that lay on the table. "**He is an essential piece in determining the fate of the Decepticons**," Megatron had said cryptically and nothing more was ever said on the matter.

Soundwave had never learned the meaning behind that statement and with Megatron now gone, he knew he never would. Though, as he watched Barricade watch the humans, he could certainly begin to guess at what Megatron had been hinting at. Though he doubted that whatever Megatron meant, was an alliance with the Autobots. Soundwave let out a small huff at this thought and Barricade instantly shot him a dark look.

"**If you know how to help him and are not saying anything simply because-**"

"**I assure you I do not know how to help the Autobot**," Soundwave insisted, slightly angered by Barricade's assumption. Barricade narrowed his optics suspiciously, but Soundwave remained firm on the matter.

It was then that a surprising thing happened. Frenzy, who had been silent throughout the entire processes, made a snarling click of frustration and marched over to the humans and the injured Autobot. "Stu-stu-stupid humans," he admonished. "You know nothing of us." Mikaela glared as Frenzy pushed her out of the way. "No idea at all…"

Everyone stared as Frenzy practically climbed under 'Bee's hood and began fiddling around as if he had a purpose. Soundwave looked sharply at Barricade but the other 'Con showed him the same, baffled expression. "**Don't look at me**. **I don't know what he's doing**."

"**Just what did you do to my team member**?" the communications officer demanded darkly and instantly zeroed in on Barricade's small wince.

"**Extenuating circumstances**," Barricade announced flatly. "**Regarding the human's own limited technology**. **I'm afraid he was exposed to their more… damaging virus's**."

Soundwave scowled at him but said nothing as there was a sudden gasp and Bumblebee's engine turned over. Sam let out a joyous cry while Barricade and Soundwave both stared completely stunned as Frenzy easily slipped out from under 'Bee's hood and slammed the piece down. "You're welcome," he said clear as day before turning back to Soundwave and Barricade. He stopped as he found himself the recipient of six _very_ shocked and amazed stares. "Wh-what are youuuu looking a-at?" he demanded defensively.

Soundwave just shot Barricade another look. "**Virus, huh**?" he stated. "**An Earth virus can suddenly help a Cybertronion become a skilled medic**?"

"**Don't look at me, I don't know how he was able to fix him either**!"

Soundwave hummed as Ravage looked over at his long lost teammate. "Curiouser and curiouser."

Barricade just snarled again as he glanced at the cat before he turned and marched towards the Autobot who was just beginning to shift back into his mech form. Soundwave watched him go, taking careful note of the mechs stance with the Autobot and the humans. He looked down at Ravage and nodded. "Curious indeed."

* * *

Sam had been borderline panic as time slowly crept by without any sign of Bumblebee coming out of his state. Sam's could barely breath as he watched Mikaela worked and there was no sign of Optimus, or more importantly Ratchet, anywhere near them. He didn't even know if the other Autobots had realized that something had happened to Bumblebee. For all he knew, they could be waiting for them at that small little town they had passed through just last night.

A sob managed to escape him and Sam quickly shoved a fist in his mouth as he watched Mikaela use whatever she had to try and desperately fix the 'Bot, a very hard job to do with absolutely no tools and no replacement parts. Mikaela muttered something about her hairdryer but unfortunately their luggage was still behind the small ridge above Sector Thirteen's base. Sam watched all this feeling even less helpful than Mikaela.

He was completely useless in this situation. He didn't know Cybertronion anatomy like Mikaela and this time, there was no Ratchet to steal tools from. He could only pray that Bumblebee was able to hold on long enough for help to finally arrive. Barricade had been in far worse condition after all and he had remained in stasis for almost two days before he had Mikaela finally managed to get him back. Then again Barricade hadn't been the one shot by a cannon specifically designed to damage their internal systems with one blow.

Sam could hear the two larger Decepticons speaking behind him in their own language, sounding more like arguing than actual conversation. The two bird 'Cons stared down at them from the tree above him and Sam could feel himself twitching under their steady, red gazes. Rumble and Frenzy had wandered over and had been watching Mikaela work as she fought frantically to get 'Bee back.

Sam was nearly in a daze when there was a sudden sound and Frenzy stepped forward and pushed Mikaela aside, declaring that they were to stupid to help their kind. He then stunned everyone when he climbed up onto 'Bee's engine and began working steadily. He was fast and very efficient, never hesitating as he worked before there was a sudden gasp and 'Bee's engine suddenly roared to life.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sam cried as he ran to the camaro's side.

"Wha-? What happened?" Bumblebee demanded as Frenzy slammed his hood shut and wandered back to his team. Bumblebee quickly looked around, taking note of all of the'Con's expressions of surprise. "What the slag happened? Where's the helicopter?"

"Believe it or not, but Soundwave managed to take it out," Mikaela announced as she stepped forward and gave 'Bee's hood a pat.

"WHAT?" 'Bee cried, completely stunned.

"It gets even stranger," Sam said softly. "You were shot by a strange cannon attached to the helicopter that instantly put you into stasis."

"WHAT?" 'Bee cried out again. "But how is that possible? I don't remember any of it!"

"We don't know," Mikaela said. "It was probably something that Burgen managed to cook up from studying Megatron."

Bumblebee looked over at the girl. "Did you get me out of it?" he asked.

Mikaela looked over at Sam apprehensively before she turned back to the Autobot. "Actually, I couldn't. Not without any of Ratchet's tools."

Bumblebee shifted in confusion. "Then how…?"

Sam sighed as he glanced back at the small 'Con. "Frenzy," he said. "It was Frenzy."

There was shocked silence from 'Bee for a long moment. "You're kidding," he finally said.

Sam and Mikaela both shook their head. "No 'Bee, we're not," Sam said.

'Bee didn't reply but soon enough he moved away from the tree and two teens moved away from the mech to give him room to transform. It was obviously difficult for 'Bee to shift as there was the unmistakable sound of gears crunching and 'Bee shift was slower than his normal fluid transition. Bumblebee was just looking over his person as Barricade wandered over.

"You going to live?" he demanded gruffly.

Bumblebee looked up surprised at the 'Con before he allowed a cheeky grin. "Sorry to say you're not rid of me that easily," he quipped.

Barricade let out a dramatic sigh. "Pity."

Sam let out a burst of laughter as Bumblebee leaned over and slugged Barricade's shoulder in mock outrage. Clearly the Autobot was feeling better if he was already arguing with the 'Con. He looked up as Soundwave approached them, his team all circling the other two mechs.

Sam felt his spine stiffen as he looked at the other 'Con apprehensively, wondering if the mech was going to attack both Bumblebee and Barricade. Bumblebee for being the enemy and Barricade for siding himself with the enemy. Bumblebee seemed to think the same thing as he instantly stood at attention, but it was Barricade who stepped between the Autobot and the other 'Con.

Soundwave glanced at Barricade before he turned his attention back to Bumblebee. "Good to see you active," he said with a nod.

Bumblebee glanced at Barricade first to try and gauge the mustang's reaction before he turned back to Soundwave. "Thanks, I suppose. I understand it's all because of Frenzy."

Everyone turned to look down at the smaller mech who was leaning against Rumble watching the proceedings absently. "Wha-wha- What?" he demanded, glaring at them accusingly.

Soundwave shook his head as Rumble took Frenzy's elbow and moved him further away from the group, whispering furiously. Frenzy snapped something and whapped Rumble upside the head before he turned back to the group. Frenzy just looked up at Bumblebee pointedly for a long moment and waited.

It took Bumblebee a while before he realized what it was the smaller mech wanted. "Um… thank you," he said.

Frenzy nodded before he jerked a thumb at Sam. "Ladiesman217 wouldn't stop leaking," he said clearly before there was a snap and he twitched again.

Sam quickly turned away and scrubbed at his eyes furiously as 'Bee turned to look at him. "What?" Sam demanded. Bumblebee just continued to look down at the small human that had become so important not only to himself but also to all the Cybertronions. It was overwhelming knowing that Sam felt so strongly for him.

Any further conversation was cut off however as Bumblebee's intercom suddenly clicked on and there was a joyous shout. "-_BUMBLEBEE_!-" Optimus' voice rang out of the speakers. "-_What the slag happened_? _Where are you_?-"

"-_What happened with the slaggin' 'Cons_?-" Ironhide barked.

Soundwave glanced over at Barricade with a small tilt of the head as Ravage hissed at the statement. Barricade just chuckled. "Trust me. If 'Hide started treating us normally, I would become worried that Starscream had managed to get to him."

Soundwave didn't seem convinced but couldn't say anything more as there was a sudden squeal of tires and soon all six of the Autobots arrived, transforming as soon as they were able. Will and Epps instantly ran to Mikaela and Sam as Ratchet let out a loud, outraged bellow at the sight of 'Bee's dented form.

"WHAT THE SLAG HAPPENED?" he shouted as he grabbed 'Bee and began yanking his limbs this way and that as he went over the mech, whipping out the scanner he had brought to examine Jazz and running a quick diagnostic.

"We have yet another problem," Barricade announced with a sigh. "There was a strange cannon on that helicopter that managed to instantly put 'Bee into stasis lock."

"WHAT?" everyone screamed as they whirled around to stare at 'Bee.

"But you not in stasis!" Bluestreak announced.

"Clearly," 'Bee chuckled.

Ratchet instantly looked down at Mikaela but the girl quickly shook her head and pointed to Frenzy. "He did it," she announced and all the Autobots whirled around once again only this time to stare down at the smaller 'Con. Frenzy let out a yelp and quickly ducked behind Soundwave at the sudden scrutiny.

"WHAT THE SLAG?" Ratchet bellowed again as he finally saw the small 'Con and instantly moved towards cowering mech. Ratchet moved forward, and Frenzy moved back. Soundwave frowned as the two started circling around him as if he were nothing more than an annoying tree. "You're worse off than Bumblebee!" Ratchet was saying as he made a grab for the 'Con. "Get over here!"

Frenzy just ducked behind Barricade and the mustang instantly jumped out of the way. "Frenzy!" he snapped.

The smaller 'Con frowned but finally stopped his running as Ratchet began moving the him this way and that cataloguing all of the 'Con's injuries, no longer even paying attention to anyone else as they all just stared at the two.

Optimus managed to get himself back under control as he turned to look at Soundwave. "Before we discus this obviously new threat, I must ask-"

"Can I shoot him?" Ironhide demanded, priming his cannons. Both 'Bee and Jazz leaned over and whapped him upside the head. "I'm just _asking_!"

"I do not intend to pose a threat to you or your people," Soundwave spoke before Optimus could continue. "Like Barricade, I have no desire to work under Starscream and if you would permit, I believe myself and my team can be of help in not only the fight against the seeker, but also this Sector Thirteen. We were their captives for almost three months."

Optimus seemed to mull over this before he turned to look over his own team and tilted his head in question. "Well?"

Hound and Bluestreak gaped at the big rig. He couldn't be asking what they thought he was asking but the other four seemed to instantly understand what was being said as Ratchet looked up from his examination of Frenzy. "If Barricade can vouch for him, I see no problem," he said as he turned to Bumblebee and began going over the camaro's damage.

"He saved my life, I say we should at least give him a chance," Bumblebee added.

Jazz was looking at the other mech from head to toe as he hummed. "Well, he doesn't seem to be that bad in person," he mused. "And he did help." Soundwave looked over at the smaller lieutenant and a small smirk crept up on his face. Jazz twitched and stepped back and closer to Ironhide.

Ironhide himself continued to glare at the 'Con for a long moment before he finally powered down his cannon with a sigh. "Well, we could always use him as a distraction against Starscream and Thirteen if anything else."

Soundwave glanced at the other mech before looking over at the chuckling Barricade. "I told you," the mustang snickered.

Optimus meanwhile was nodding. "I agree," he confirmed. "But I'm afraid we won't help repair your weapons until we're sure."

"Understandable," Soundwave replied evenly.

"Great," Optimus chirped. "Well, welcome to the team."

Hound and Bluestreak could only stare as their superiors welcomed yet even more Decepticons into their ranks.

* * *

"**Why'd you do that**?"

A pause. "**It needed to be done**."

"**He's an Autobot**."

The second voice chucked. "**He is needed**."

The first voice fell silent and said no more.

_-To Be Continued_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Muwahahahahahaha! I am an evil dragon! I leave you with more questions than answers! ^_^ Join us tomorrow for chapter Seventy Eight: High Emotions


	78. High Emotions

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: Another day, another chapter. Not much to say about this one except I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Eight: High Emotions

Hound and Bluestreak could only watch the others in stunned silence as the group was chatting away. Bluestreak quickly moved next to Hound and looked over at the other mech. "**Should we contact Prowl**?" he asked as they continued watching the other mechs apprehensively.

"**Not sure yet**," Hound said quietly. "**In the end, it is Optimus' decision and if he thinks that we can trust this 'Con**…"

"**A **_**Decepticon**_?" Bluestreak hissed. "**I can't believe that you would think that this is a good idea**!"

"**I never said it was a good idea**," Hound instantly contradicted. "**I'm undecided. I'm going with the age old adage of giving him the benefit of the doubt**."

Bluestreak frowned. "**A human concept**."

Hound glanced down at the smaller silver mech and sighed as he patted the mech on the shoulder. "**I know this is hard for you, considering your past experiences with the 'Cons and what they did to your town**."

"**You know nothing**," Bluestreak instantly growled and Hound nodded in agreement.

"**You're right. I don't know. I wasn't there**," Hound told him. "**I can only go by my own observations and from what I've seen, Barricade never once threatened us or endangered us in any way in all the time he's been at the base**."

"**That's because he was waiting for back up**," Bluestreak huffed.

"**We don't know that**," Hound argued. "**And Soundwave has never done anything without Megatron's orders, you know that. He saved 'Bee for Primus' sake**!"

"**Anyone would save 'Bee**," Bluestreak argued. "**The last youngster, no one would leave him vulnerable like that**."

Hound glanced down at the other mech. "**Don't you think you're being a bit bitter about all this**?' he asked. "**The war was technically over after Megatron died. Isn't this what attaining peace is all about? Being able set aside our differences and learning to work together**?" Hound looked back at the 'Cons, amused to see one of the birds had landed on Soundwave's shoulder. "**The war wasn't about eradicating the other side**."

"They seemed to think it was," Bluestreak muttered.

Hound turned to look at Bluestreak dead on. "**Are you saying that you would not feel any guilt if all the Decepticons were all killed for no reason other than simply **_**because**_** they were Decepticons**?"

Bluestreak was quiet for a long moment before he finally heaved a sigh. "**Yeah**… **I would**…"

"**Good**," a voice suddenly sounded behind them and the two mechs whirled around to see the cat-like 'Con lounging on a large boulder behind them listening to every word they said. "**I would hate to have to look over my shoulder at every turn**."

Hound just looked at Bluestreak pointedly and the smaller mech ducked his head embarrassed. "**Completely understandable**," Hound spoke turning to the cat. The other mech just flicked on one optic lazily and rolled over to his other side, presenting his back to the two Autobots. Hound watched the tip of the cat's tail twitch back and forth slowly as the cat sunned himself. "Maybe they're right when they said that these 'Cons aren't that dangerous." Bluestreak frowned at him but decided to end the exchange as he turned back to the conversation at hand about this new weapon and the dangers it posed.

* * *

"So what's the verdict with Bumblebee?" Optimus asked as Ratchet finally steeped away from the younger 'Bot and began putting his trans-kit back to rights.

"Well, other than the small surge in his system, physically he's completely fine," Ratchet announced. "I'll want him in my med-bay… oh, excuse me, the main office, for the next few days for observation."

Optimus sighed. "I promise, we'll get your med-bay built."

"Why is it that my med-bay is the _last_ to be built?" Ratchet growled.

"Well you want it done right, don't you?" Optimus retorted. Ratchet just frowned at him.

"So what are we going to do about this new cannon?" Ironhide demanded as he looked over at the two. "I don't like the idea that we can just be zapped into Stasis Lock."

"Well none of us do," Barricade snarled. "But I don't see what we can do about it."

"At least not at this point in time," Optimus sighed before he turned to Ratchet. "He good to travel?" he asked jerking a thumb in Bumblebee's direction.

"What's with the fuss? I feel fine!" Bumblebee insisted.

"'Bee, let them decide that," Sam insisted from where he was once again seated in the mech's palm. "You may feel fine now but that doesn't mean that you are."

'Bee looked as if he would like nothing better than to argue but he said nothing as Barricade wandered over and plucked Sam out of the 'Bots grasp. "The kid's right. You should listen to your medic," he said as he set Sam back on the ground.

"So say's one of, if not _the_, worst patient I've ever had," Ratchet chuckled.

Soundwave instantly turned and just stared at Barricade. The Autobots all froze as they watched the sudden unexpected stand off. Soundwave's smaller team all began chuckling however at this statement and seemed to be swapping bets as time wore on. Even the cat had jumped off his boulder and made his way over to watch the two larger 'Cons just stare at one another.

Barricade may have had the stubbornness, but Soundwave had the patience and inevitably the younger 'Con broke. "Starscream was… _displeased_ by my refusal to obey orders," he finally growled, much to Rumble's and Laserbeak's disappointment.

"I figured," Soundwave surprised him by saying. "I'm more shocked at the fact that you had a medic that _wasn't_ Groundhog work on you."

Barricade gasped, offended. "I am _not_ that bad!" he insisted.

"Uh, 'Cade?" Rumble spoke up. "There were _claw_ marks on the walls of the main medical wing from the many times you had to be physically dragged down there."

"Really?" Ratchet glanced at the 'Con amused. "He's always just been a bad patient? And here I thought it was because it was an Autobot medic working on him!"

"Barricade has always had an irrational fear of medics," Buzzsaw chuckled. "Proved highly entertaining after a mission."

"I am _not_ that bad!" Barricade huffed. "Groundhog works on me all the time and I've never had a problem."

"That's because it's your own team member," Laserbeak protested. "That's different."

"How?" Barricade demanded.

"Just is," Ravage surprised the 'Con's by speaking up. "And if you don't mind me saying so, Optimus Prime, but I believe that we should be going before Sector Thirteen shows up with even more of those cannons."

There was a sudden mad scramble at the cat's words as everyone was quickly transforming and the humans quickly jumped into different cars while the small cluster of 'Cons watched on in amusement. "How exactly did they win again?" Rumble asked as he looked over the assorted cars.

"Sam," Barricade replied with a grin. "The Autobots didn't win. It was Sam."

Rumble and the animal mimics all jerked in various stages of shock as they looked over at the boy who was climbing into the Camaro. "How did _that_ happen?" Rumble demanded as Soundwave had transformed and he turned to climb into the back.

Barricade just looked back at Sam and the Autobots. "Mostly luck," he said softly, but everyone was too busy trying to get out of there to hear him.

* * *

The road trip back seemed to almost anticlimactic after the action-packed day that everyone had had. Sam was hunkered down in Bumblebee's driver's seat enjoying the quiet. Mikaela had ended up in Ratchet to discuss the different scenarios of Bumblebee's injuries and what Frenzy could have done to bring him out of it with no tools. Ratchet had tried to ask Frenzy before but the smaller mech had just started chirping again insanely before he ran behind Rumble and refused to speak to Ratchet.

Bumblebee didn't mind the girls' refusal to ride with him however. He was actually glad for the quiet drive with Sam. It seemed as if it had been a long, long time since it had been just the two of them. Bumblebee only wished it was under better circumstances.

Sam didn't say a word for the first three hours of the drive, absently rubbing his hands over the steering wheel periodically until 'Bee could no longer stand it. "Are you sure you're alright Sam?"

Sam jerked out of his musing. "What? Am _I_ all right? You were the one hurt 'Bee…"

"Well yeah," 'Bee admitted. "But I'm fine now."

"But what if you weren't!" Sam suddenly cried out, tears beginning to sting his eyes as he brought up his shirtsleeve to wipe them away. "What if Frenzy hadn't been able to help you? What if none of us were able to help you and Ratchet didn't arrive in time? I mean, my god 'Bee," he paused to sniffle and wipe at the tear tracks. "What if you had _died_ and I stood around doing nothing!"

"But it wouldn't be your fault!" Bumblebee insisted. "You weren't the one who built the cannon. Hell, you weren't the one who aimed it at me. I mean if one of us should be pissed off at themselves then it should be me."

Sam's soft sobbing came to a hiccupping halt. "Wh-what?" he garbled out in surprised as he looked down at the radio. "What the slag are you talking about?"

Bumblebee took his time answering and they had driven another mile before he spoke. "Damn it Sam," Bumblebee growled. "I was given the title of your guardian. I'm supposed to keep you _out _of danger, not throw you headlong into it."

"Um, I believe I _volunteered_ to help save Frenzy," Sam said with a huff.

"But it was my job to make sure you stayed _safe_!" Bumblebee suddenly gasped out. "By Primus, Sam, what if that cannon had be designed to destroy me? It would have taken you and Mikaela with me! I couldn't bare it if that were to happen!"

"Bumblebee," Sam growled, though fresh tears started running down, over his cheeks. "You are my guardian! You do protect me to the best of your abilities-"

"But what if that's not enough? What if I'm not good enough to keep you safe?" 'Bee protested.

"What?" There was a sigh and Sam narrowed his eyes at the dash. "'Bee… what are you trying to say? That you don't want to be my guardian anymore? That I'm too much of a _burden_?"

"What? NO!" Bumblebee nearly screamed. "You are never a burden Sam, never think that!"

"Then what?" Sam shouted, his anguish quickly boiling over into anger. "You don't want to be my guardian anymore, what does that tell me?"

"I _never_ said I no longer wanted to be your guardian Sam," 'Bee shouted back.

"Yes you did! You said you weren't good enough!"

"I'm _not_!" Bumblebee suddenly cried. "I'm not experienced enough of wise enough to keep you _safe_! Don't you see that? I didn't even see that cannon in the helicopter. _Barricade_ was the one who saw it. If you had been with him then-"

"Don't you even finish that sentence!" Sam interrupted. "Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence!"

"But it's true!" Bumblebee shouted. "He's done nothing but look out for _you_ ever since that day he showed up in front of your school!"

Sam stared down at the radio. "What the hell does _that_ mean?" he demanded.

"It means that Barricade has the sense to know what's most important."

Sam boggled. "WHAT?" he screamed. "I'm not _that_ important that I have to constantly have twenty four hour guards."

"But you _are_ important!" Bumblebee shouted back. "I mean, you're Primus' own _chosen_!"

Sam just gaped. "WHAT?" he shouted again. "All of a sudden because I've spoken to Primus, I'm too good for you to hang out with or something?"

Bumblebee sighed. "No, Sam, that wasn't what I meant."

"Then what then?" Sam snapped. "What is it that makes you think that you can't be around me anymore?"

"Damn it Sam," Bumblebee groaned. "I just… I'm just afraid, okay?"

"Afraid?" Sam repeated the anger subsiding momentarily. "Afraid of what?"

"I just am, okay?" 'Bee snapped.

"Not okay 'Bee," Sam snarled. "You have to talk to me! Just what are you afraid of?"

"I just…" 'Bee trailed off and the last of Sam's anger melted away at the lost sound of Bumblebee's voice.

Sam reached out and calmly stroked the steering wheel. "'Bee… tell me."

'Bee was quiet for a long while before he finally said in a heart wrenching, broken whisper. "I'm afraid that I'll lose you."

Sam stared at the dash in complete uninhibited shock as he absorbed that small whispered confession. "Oh 'Bee…" he whispered as he wrapped his hands around the wheel, his knuckles nearly white with the tight grip he held it with. "You're not _going_ to lose me," he said quietly. "I'm right here. I swear I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't know that…" Bumblebee argued. "You can't guarantee that. There are too many contributing factors to come to that conclusion."

Sam couldn't stop the small chuckle the bubbled up. "Always the walking computer."

"Sorry…" Bumblebee seemed embarrassed.

"Don't be," Sam replied. "It shows you're still a Cybertronion." Bumblebee sighed again and Sam frowned. "I'm serious 'Bee. I'm not going anywhere. I'm your slagging human liaison for crying out loud."

"Just because you're not leaving the base doesn't necessarily mean you'll stay with me."

Sam thought he had imagined the whisper as he looked back down at 'Bee. "Is this because we don't spend time together like we used to?" Sam suddenly had a flash of insight.

"What? No. Of course not," 'Bee insisted but Sam suddenly had the gut feeling that he had found the source of 'Bee's fears.

"It is, isn't it?" he demanded. "You think you're losing me!"

"I'm just worried that you'll put yourself needlessly in danger and that I won't be there to help you, that's all."

"No you're not," Sam insisted. "You think that I'll stop being your friend so you're pushing me away before that can happen! That's what this is about, isn't it?"

"No," Bumblebee began only to have Sam interrupt him once again.

"Tell me the truth 'Bee. That's the one thing about our friendship that I could always rely on. The fact that we never once lied to one another." Sam's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me you're starting to now."

"Never," 'Bee shouted. "I would never lie to you!"

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Not saying anything is the same as lying 'Bee," he told the mech. "What is going on in that processor of yours?"

Bumblebee said nothing as he weighted his options and tried to figure out the best way to phrase how he was feeling. "You're our liaison," 'Bee began slowly. "I know that if our presence was ever revealed to the rest of your planet, you'll not only be extremely busy, but you'll constantly be in danger from nut jobs like Starscream and Dr. Burgen." Sam said nothing at this though he clearly wanted to as his eyes narrowed sharply. Bumblebee waited a few moments before continuing on. "I'm just afraid that I'm not strong enough to help you. I mean, hell… I'm technically a 'teenager' myself! I'm not strong enough-"

"You were strong enough in Mission," Sam couldn't stop himself from pointing out.

Bumblebee let out a disdainful snort. "Yeah, some help I was. Lost my legs in the first five fucking minutes."

"That was _not_ your doing," Sam snarled.

"But it happened," Bumblebee retorted. "Once again, I wasn't there for you."

"You _couldn't_ be there fore me," Sam corrected. "Big difference."

"Not to me it's not."

The two were quiet for a long time after that, going a whole half an hour in silence. "You're not going to lose me," Sam said quietly as they passed out of the Utah. "You couldn't lose me."

"You can't promise that Sam," Bumblebee sighed again.

"I can and I will," he insisted. "I mean, you're my best friend 'Bee! I can't imagine ever being without you now! You're a vital part of my life now. You and all the other Cybertronions."

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say however as 'Bee suddenly clamed up once again, surprising Sam. The boy stared down at the quiet radio in puzzlement as 'Bee suddenly went silent. "'Bee?" he said hesitantly. "What-?"

"All of us?" 'Bee suddenly asked.

Sam blinked in surprise. "All of you what?"

"You said other '_Cybertronions_'," Bumblebee clarified. "I suppose that means the Decepticons' as well."

Sam gazed down at the dash. "What?" he gasped. "What the hell 'Bee? What's with this attitude?" Bumblebee went silent once more and Sam nearly banged his fist against the Autobot insignia on the steering wheel in frustration. "Damn it 'Bee! What the hell?"

"It's like I said," 'Bee finally spoke. "It may be that I'm not the best choice to be your guardian anymore."

"Damn it 'Bee, I thought we were past this…" Sam groaned.

"Well it's the truth," 'Bee snarled. "There are others far more qualified to be your guardian."

Sam looked down at the dash. "What? You mean like Prowl?" he asked scornfully. Bumblebee didn't say anything and Sam huffed in frustration as he banged his head against the headrest behind him. "Damn it 'Bee, you're not making any sense!"

"I think I'm making perfect sense," he muttered.

"Is it you who doesn't want to be my guardian?"

"What?" Bumblebee jerked in surprise. "I never said that!"

"Well what else am I supposed to think? You keep saying how you're 'not qualified' to be my guardian, what the hell do you mean?"

"I'm just telling you how I feel," Bumblebee snarled. "That maybe you would be better under someone else's care… that you may want someone else to be your guardian instead of me."

Sam turned to stare at the dash in complete, stunned surprise as he heard the small whispered statement. "What?" Sam growled out between clenched teeth.

"What?" 'Bee repeated back at him, genuinely confused at Sam's sudden ridged posture and cool, even voice. Clearly, 'Bee didn't realize that he had said that part out loud.

"What do you mean I want someone else as my guardian?"

Bumblebee gasped in surprise before he sobered. "I didn't mean it like that…"

"Then what did you mean?" Sam snarled. "Just what the hell do you think it is I want?"

Bumblebee was clearly hesitant about saying anything when he finally sighed. "It's just that…" he began hesitantly. "I mean, ever since that day when we went to greet Red and you showed up at the base with the 'Con's request… I just… I don't know. It feels like we've been drifting apart almost."

Sam stared at the radio wide-eyed. "Barricade?" he yelped in shock. "Wait! This is about _Barricade_?"

"Well, not directly but…"

"No wait, I think it is!" Sam gasped as his mind quickly went back over everything. "You… you think I prefer him over you?"

"No!" 'Bee shouted.

"I don't believe it," Sam gasped as he slumped down in his seat. "You're actually jealous!"

"I am not!" Bumblebee insisted quickly. Too quickly.

Sam eyes widened in shock. "You are! You really are!"

"I am _not_ jealous!"

"Oh really?" Sam responded with a frown. "Then why do you think that I prefer his company to yours? You spend almost just as much time with him as I do!"

"I may have learned to since trust Barricade and we may be cordial to one another but that doesn't mean you don't prefer his company to mine."

"WHAT?" Sam bellowed. "You can't honestly believe that, can you?"

"Well, you fought pretty hard for him when he first arrived."

"Damn it 'Bee! He was in danger! He's _still_ in danger!" Sam insisted. "I would do the same for _anyone_ in his position."

"And yet it is him whom you are always with."

"Because he needs a friend!" Sam insisted. "The other Autobots ignore him or are constantly giving him the cold shoulder and Barricade is left with nothing to do but sit in that hanger! It's almost like he's still back in our garage back home!"

"And I do feel bad for that. No mech deserves that treatment but what else could we do? After Prowl shot him, Optimus came to me and warned me to ensure that Barricade was never alone with any of the others."

Sam turned to the radio shocked. "What?"

"Optimus came and spoke to us after it was certain that Prowl was all right and had just locked himself in the hanger the day he found out about Jazz's death," Bumblebee explained. "Barricade ensured him that he would stay in the hanger and not encounter the others without me."

Sam just boggled. "So you're just friends with him out of duty?"

"NO!" 'Bee practically roared his denial. "No…" he said a bit softer after Sam sat back in the seat after he had reared back in shock. Bumblebee sigh. "I do think of Barricade as a friend now but I'm just…"

Sam looked down with a small smile. "Jealous," he said again.

"I am not jealous," Bumblebee insisted.

Sam just chuckled. "If you say so." They drove another few miles before Sam spoke. "You don't have to be, you know. You're not going to lose me. Not if I can help it."

"You can't promise that," Bumblebee insisted again but by Primus, it felt good to hear Sam say that. Sam just smiled as he finally reclined the seat somewhat and leaned back, hiding his closed eyes as he settled down for the rest of the long drive. 'Bee switched on the soft air and became content with monitoring his human charge sleep.

* * *

Barricade switched off the audio receiver for the watch attached to Sam's wrist as he followed behind the small group of Autobots. He had much to think about it and only six more hours to do it in.

- To Be Conitnued

* * *

Author's note: Well there you go. I hope I didn't throw to many people with the way this took a left turn so rapidly. Please join us tomorrow for chapter 79: Rational Thinking


	79. Rational Thinking

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: This one is currently un-betaed! I'm sorry for any and all mistakes! I tried. ^^;

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Nine: Rational Thinking

Will sank down in the passenger's seat of the black Top Kick, pulling his jacket around him as he tried to get comfortable. They had stopped at a truck stop about an hour ago and Will was currently nursing through a large soda, though the caffeine didn't seem to help keep him awake any. Will could feel his eyes drooping but for the life of him, he could not fall asleep. Sleeping wouldn't probably help his apprehension however.

Epps, the rat, had chosen to head back with Jazz and so when everyone had quickly settled themselves and gotten underway, Will was surprised to find himself alone with Ironhide for the first time in weeks. Not since that fateful day of the crocodile, and the conversation that was to never be mentioned again, had he actually been alone with the other soldier.

Will sighed as he looked down at the silent radio. Ironhide had been true to his word and had given Will his space to think things over since revealing his own personal emotions where the ranger was concerned. They had spoken to one another in that time but Ironhide had been very careful to ensure that they were never alone together. There was always Epps or one of the other Cybertronions there with them whenever they saw each other.

Frankly, Will was getting rather annoyed by the whole situation. He missed his friend but at the same time, was extremely grateful for the consideration. He was still completely undecided on what he felt for Ironhide. Ironhide had told him his own thoughts on the matter but what were Will's own? What was it he felt for the large gunner?

After his discussion with Judy the day of Wheeljack and Ratchet's wedding, Will had gone to his room and really sat down and thought about the situation, analyzing each and every angle that he could come up with. He had even gotten out a notebook and had actually written down the pros and cons as he tried to sort out his own feelings. It was an odd feeling, having someone confess their love for you. Emotions tended to overwhelm a person and rational thought seemed to fly out the window.

However when the person confessing to you happened to be another _guy_, it was understandable to freak out just a little. Will, however, thought that he was perhaps the only person in the world to have a giant robot from another planet altogether confess their feeling to him. Will glanced at the camaro a few feet ahead. '_Then again…_' he shook his head and quickly passed that thought by.

The real question actually became, what were _Will's_ feelings for Ironhide? That was what he needed to figure out. He knew Ironhide's thoughts on the matter but what were his own? Did he still love Sarah? Did he want to go back to his wife? He sighed as another thought crossed him. Would she even take him back? The situation with Sarah seemed to be the first part he needed to figure out.

A strange thought suddenly occurred to him. Ironhide had not said anything until he had learned that Will had signed divorce papers with his estranged wife. Will frowned as he mulled this over. Did that mean that Ironhide had always had feelings for him and was just never going to say anything? Was he simply going to step back and watch Will from afar, or rather the driveway, always bottling his own emotions in and never telling Will?

That was just… wrong somehow. Will glanced back down at the radio once again. Why did that thought just seem to eat at him? The idea that Ironhide would have gone on without ever telling Will what his feelings were for him. In fact, the more Will thought about it, the more he was convinced that Ironhide had been prepared to do just that! Never say anything. Never tell Will just what it was that he was feeling.

It had only been after Will was nearly gator food that Ironhide had even so much as hinted at what he was thinking. Even then, Will had to almost pry it out of the mech. Did Ironhide really feel that strongly about it? About him? It just boggled the mind really. Ironhide apparently really did feel that strongly for Will.

With a sigh, he decided to get himself back on track. The "Sarah issue"; did he want to go back or not? He puzzled this over for a long moment. He loved Sarah; still loved her to this day and he would always love Abby. She was his daughter. A thought crossed him and he fought down a snicker. How would Abby react to her dad dating a giant alien robot? Probably not care, what with the way kids were now a days. Just look at Sam and Mikaela and Miles too for that matter.

The baby was probably not a problem. Hell, she was still only an infant. So it all came down to Sarah and… well Sarah had made her feelings known quite clearly. She did not want anything to do with the Autobots or any aliens in general. There was no way that Will could have both Sarah and the Autobots in his life.

So Will's first question to himself was, was he willing to leave the Autobots for his now ex-wife if she so desired to have him come back?

'_No_.' The answer came to him quite loudly. He didn't want to leave the Autobots. He doubted he could just walk away and forget about them. They _were_ rather unforgettable. He didn't think he could just up and leave them for any reason and sadly, that included Sarah.

So that was one problem down now onto number two. What _were_ Will's feelings for Ironhide? Did he think he could ever feel the great depth of emotion for the hardend warrior that the other clearly felt for him? Would he be able to accept Ironhide's feelings for him the way that Ironhide meant them?

Will sat back and looked out the window at the scenery flying by almost as quickly as his thoughts flew though his head. Would he be able to _love_ Ironhide the way that Ironhide said he loved him? Primus how odd it was to think that Ironhide loved him, but that was what Ironhide had said. That he loved him. Ironhide loved him.

God it was overwhelming. Ironhide actually said that he loved him. How was that even possible? What was it about Will that Ironhide found likeable? Will was just… Will. There was nothing special about him. So why in the world did Ironhide feel love for him? It was just a strange feeling, knowing that this incredible person could actually feel that way about him.

And Ironhide was incredible. He was a strong fighter and extremely loyal to his team. Ironhide also always put his friend's needs in front of his own and was very protective of those friendships. Hell, Ironhide was the type of warrior that Will had always aspired to be! He was just incredible.

Will blinked as he seemed to have answered his own question. He could feel something for Ironhide. Hell, he already admired him, but did he love him? _Could_ he love him? Will thought this over and decided to just stick with the facts of the matter, ignore the whole human and robot issue and just get down to the crux of it.

Would Will be able to love Ironhide, period? Thinking of Ironhide as just another person and not as a Cybertronion helped Will come up with his answer rather quickly. The answer to his second question was unsurprisingly, yes. Yes he could love Ironhide as another person. He could but that didn't mean he would, but that what the game was all about, wasn't it? Will could at least give Ironhide a chance to prove himself.

However, then came the issue of their differences. Will knew that this really shouldn't be a contributing factor but he knew that sadly it was. While they had so much in common, would Will be able to get over the fact that Ironhide was from another world? Would he be able to put aside the fact that Ironhide was, well, an alien robot?

So bought out question number three; while he knew that he could possibly love Ironhide as another person, would he be able to fall in love with a Cybertronion? The Cybertronions were so different than the humans and had many different ways of looking at things. Would he and Ironhide be able to overcome those differences to have a real working relationship? Would they be able to set those differences aside for each other? How would that even work?

Will thought over what a relationship with 'Hide would entail and wondered if he would be able to handle it emotionally. If he were to accept Ironhide's feelings and persuaded a relationship with him, how exactly would that go? It wouldn't be a normal relationship that was for sure. It wasn't like they would be able to kiss or anything which meant that perusing a relationship with 'Hide would be a strictly emotional one. Would Will be able to stay in such a relationship?

Will frowned as he thought about it. Would he really and truly forgo being with anyone else and be able to stay faithful to Ironhide if they went through with this? Would he be able to survive in an essentially platonic relationship? He groaned quietly as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. There was no possible way for him to even answer that question so it was a moot point for now. There was no telling what the future would bring and that was that.

Speaking of what the future would bring, what about Ironhide? Will had learned a lot about the Cybertronion culture, especially after Wheeljack and Ratchet's wedding. What would happen if Ironhide suddenly found the other Cybertronion he was Linked with? Ratchet had explained that there was really no fighting it when a Cybertronion's spark found the other's spark. It was just the way they were. Two sparks called out to one another and then there was no stopping them from longing for one another. It was just how they were.

The third question that Will found himself asking himself was would Will be able to let him go if he found his intended? Would he be able to put everything he had into a relationship with 'Hide, for that was how Will was, and then just step back and let him leave? Watch him from the sidelines as he was Aligned with someone else? Would Will be able to do that for Ironhide?

Will sighed as the answer came to him just as quickly as the first. '_Yes, I could,_' he thought. '_If it meant Ironhide's happiness, then I would more than definitely let him go._' Will knew that if it meant the other person happiness, then he would more than likely sacrifice his own to see it done. It was why he had signed those divorce papers in the first place. He had only wanted Sarah to be happy and if that meant being free then so be it. Will could obviously do the same for Ironhide if the mech so wished it.

The last question that he had written down in that notebook hidden under his mattress back at the base had been would a relationship with Ironhide be worth it? That was what Will really wondered. Would the ending result be worth all the ups and downs of what would most definitely be a rather rocky relationship? Will they be able to overcome insurmountable problems in order to have one another? Was there hope for a relationship between them?

Will sighed as he leaned back in the leather seat. '_Yes_. _It would_,' he realized and that was that. The ups and downs of Will's problem all lay out before him. As many questions answered as he could at the moment and they were all tallied up in Will's mind. The total was in and the envelope announcing the winner was being handed out.

The winner was that yes, Will could find himself loving Ironhide back. Incredible as it was but that was how Will really felt on the matter. He could love Ironhide and was willing to try and see if a relationship between them could work. Now… how to tell Ironhide?

Well, he should probably wait until they were back at the base and then it would be best if he waited for the fall out of Soundwave's appearance. If the other mechs had really had such a hard time with just Barricade at the Autobot base, how would they handle their superiors returning with yet _five_ more Decepticons? Will wondered if Optimus had even called them ahead to warn them. He highly doubted it and he snicker as he imagined the multiple reactions that everyone would have.

Red Alert would probably be the only mech who wouldn't mind the latest mechs arrival. Especially if it meant that he could put the mech to work helping refortify the base. Will chuckled again at this and leaned his head back against the headrest, still completely exhausted from the night before and from the emotional whirlwind his thinking had put him through. The result had been worth the mental torture though and Will was all set to just hunker down and snooze the last four hours or so back to the base.

His last sigh though apparently had been too much for Ironhide as the mech suddenly spoke up. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Will's eyes snapped open again as he glanced at the radio where the voice had come from, surprised at the soft worried tone that Ironhide had used. "What? Yeah. I'm just tired," Will told him. "Been a long day."

"I'm sorry then to have disturbed you."

"Nah," Will suppressed a yawn. "I don't mind. Did you need anything?"

There was a pause. "Are you sure that you are not injured?" Ironhide asked again.

"Injured?" Will was becoming more and more awake with each word being said. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you did take a rather nasty fall…"

"What? What are you-" Will began when he suddenly remembered that he had fallen down that small hole before back at the base. "Oh, that," Will sighed, slumping back in his seat. "It was nothing."

"You nearly fell down a deep hole, I wouldn't say that was nothing," Ironhide growled.

"Ironhide, it was just what happened," Will protested. "I should have watched where I was going, that's all."

"That's not all," Ironhide snarled, surprising Will with his sudden intenseness. "You could have been injured! Damn it, when you suddenly went down I thought you had been _shot_!"

"What?" Will replied. "Shot? I wasn't shot I just tripped. It happens."

"Not during combat!" Ironhide growled.

Will sat back with a huff. "Well excuse me, but we all make mistakes."

"Not at the risk of your life," Ironhide bit out.

"Well it's my life," Will shot back. "And what's the big deal anyway? So I fell down a hole, it's not the end of the world."

"Damn it Will…" the 'Bot growled before he fell silent abruptly.

Will looked down at the radio sharply. "What?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Ironhide instantly replied but Will sat up and just stared at the radio.

"No, clearly you want to say something to me so what is it?" Ironhide stayed stubbornly silent and Will whapped the palm of his hand on the dash. "Damn it 'Hide, if you have a problem just say so!"

"I don't have a problem," 'Hide insisted.

"Well it sure seems as if you do," Will growled.

"Well I don't."

Will frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Ironhide," he growled. "You wouldn't have said anything if you didn't have a problem with it so spill. What the slag is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me," Ironhide protested.

"Then why are you so upset that I fell down a _hole_?"

"That's not why I'm angry," Ironhide told him. "Damn it Will…What if you _had_ been shot? What if you had become trapped down there? I can't believe that you were so reckless as to fall down a hole."

"Hey, it's not like I _planned_ to fall down a hole you know," Will retorted hotly. "And I wasn't shot or anything so I don't see what the big problem is. It was just an accident."

There was a long moment of silence. "Will…" Ironhide finally ground out, "you had to be pulled out by a Decepticon."

Will frowned, his eyes snapping back to the radio. "Does it matter who got me out? I made it and I'm fine."

"It was the Decepticon's who made the slagging hole in the first place," Will heard Ironhide mutter and suddenly everything seem to clock into place.

"Is that what this whole conversation is about?" he suddenly demanded. "Are you pissed off that I as rescued by a _Decepticon_?" Ironhide growled at the reminder and Will sighed. "I thought you were okay with Soundwave and his team."

"I'll tolerate them," Ironhide announced. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"And no one is asking you too," Will told him. "All we want is for you to give them a chance and you already said that you were going too… or were you lying?"

"I do _not_ lie!" Ironhide snapped.

"So then what's the problem? If it's not Soundwave then what the hell is it?"

"I never said it was Soundwave."

"Well then, what _is_ your problem?"

"I don't have a problem Will," Ironhide insisted.

"Fine then," Will sat back and pulled his coat around him. "If you don't have a problem then I can get back to sleep."

There was silence in the cab for a long moment before Ironhide sighed again. Will suppressed the urge to smirk as he sat back up. He said nothing this time, just waited patiently for Ironhide to speak and finally tell Will what it was that was so obviously irritating the mech.

"Are you _sure_ that you're alright?" Ironhide asked again.

Will was now puzzled at the 'Bot's insistence and he looked at the radio. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you keep asking me if-"

Will suddenly trailed of as realization hit him full force. He could almost smack his forehead in frustration. It was clear now exactly what Ironhide's problem was. The mech was simply worried about him; worried about Will possibly having been injured during the rescue. It made complete sense when Will reminded himself that Ironhide had confessed that he loved him. Of _course_ 'Hide was concerned about Will's well being.

No wonder he was angry that Will had been rescued by a Decepticon. The 'Con had rescued Will when Ironhide couldn't and that just pissed Ironhide off to no end. Will could picture Ironhide's expression as he watched the person he confessed he loved being rescued by a hated enemy. Poor Ironhide.

Will found himself smiling softly as he reached out and stroked Ironhide's dash. "Really, I'm completely fine."

"I know that… I just can't believe that a 'Con had to save you when I couldn't." Ironhide sighed, confirming what it was that Will had already suspected.

"That's what you're mad about?" he asked softly. "That you couldn't help me?" Ironhide remained stubbornly silent and Will sighed again. "You had your own job to do," Will told him, "You were keeping them busy. That was important too you know."

"I just can't believe that I couldn't help you when you needed me."

Will rolled his eyes. "I'm a soldier too you know. I can take care of myself."

"I know this, I really do Will and I know that you're a good fighter. Hell, you sure took care of yourself back in Mission by taking out Blackout."

Will raised an eyebrow at the reminder. "Then what's the problem?" he asked.

Ironhide sighed and Will waited patiently for the Autobot to get his thoughts under control. "I know it's stupid and there's no reason for me to feel this way but I just can't stop worrying about you," Ironhide finally managed to confess. "And I know that it's not my say or anything, but I hate it that you're putting yourself in danger for us."

"I'm not 'putting myself in danger'," Will argued. "I know how to handle myself and what my limits are. If I know that I can help you guys in any way that I can then you can bet your aft that I'm going to help."

There was another sigh. "I know that but still…"

"What? You don't want me to help you guys?"

"Not if it means that you're in a situation that could get yourself killed, no."

"Ironhide," Will groaned. "I am _fine_!"

"But what if you weren't?" Ironhide insisted. "What if there had been nobody around to help you? What if you had been captured by that lunatic Burgen?"

"Then I would just have to wait for you guys to come rescue me."

"Damn it Will, that's not the point!" Ironhide growled. "I don't think I could stand it if you were hurt like that! I hated it that all I did was sit around while you put yourself in a dangerous situation! I didn't do _anything_!"

"Ironhide, I will not sit back and wait for everyone else. If I know that I can help then yeah, I'll help even if it means that I could be hurt or even killed."

"YOU SEE!" Ironhide burst out. "That's my point exactly! You don't need to take such drastic action!"

"What? You want to put me in a box or something to make sure I don't get hurt? You know you can't do that."

"Wish I could though," Ironhide muttered.

"Ironhide!" Will barked and Ironhide fell quiet. Will sighed again. "I know that you're… worried for me but you know that situations like last night are more than likely going to happen again," he said softly. "You can't always be there for me just like I can't always be there for you."

"Still," Ironhide muttered. "I did _not_ like the idea of you guys going in there without backup."

"You guys were right outside," Will argued.

"We were but what if we couldn't have gotten to you in time if you were in trouble?" Ironhide replied. "Primus, it was the waiting that drove us all crazy! Bumblebee just could not stay still!"

Will raised an eyebrow as his eyes immediately went back to the camaro in question. "Really?" he drawled. "How was Barricade handling it?"

"What?" Ironhide seemed genuinely confused. "What does the 'Con have to do with anything?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

Ironhide was still confused but decided to let that odd question pass as he sighed again. "I still would have felt better if we had just stuck to my plan and gone in there with guns blazing instead of you four sneaking in by yourselves."

Will rolled his eyes. "We had the best chance of getting in there undetected. We _did_ get in there undetected and it would have wasted valuable time trying to find Frenzy, not to mention Soundwave. They were held in different locations. No," Will shook his head. "We did the right thing by scouting it out and freeing them _before_ we let Sector Thirteen know we were there."

"And I know that," Ironhide said again. "But I still hated it that you did all the work."

Will chuckled. "We did alright."

"Still I don't like you endangering yourself unnecessarily," Ironhide groused.

"What? This _was_ necessary 'Hide!" Will protested.

"Of course it was necessary," Ironhide retorted. "I didn't say it wasn't… Even if it was for a '_Con_," he muttered the last part under his breath.

"Damn it Ironhide," Will chuckled. "Are you ever going to get over that?"

"Probably not," Ironhide answered truthfully. "He's still a 'Con despite the war being over."

Will glanced at the radio. "Are you saying that we should have left him there?"

"Primus no!" Ironhide yelped. "No one should have to suffer like that. Not even a 'Con…" Ironhide paused again. "Well, maybe Starscream."

Will sighed. "Do you think he'll cause problems?"

"Who? Starscream?" he asked surprised. "Well yeah. I mean it's Starscream. He's crazy."

Will frowned at this. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why is he crazy?" Will clarified. "Megatron's gone so why's he so hell bent to still go after you guys? I mean Barricade and now Soundwave have left him. What is it about him that makes everyone else crazy?"

Stunned silence. "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm just curious."

"What does it matter _why_ he's insane? He just is! And as a result, he's dangerous."

Will just nodded as he finally shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it to the floor by his feet as he kicked off his shoes, the midday sun finally warming him enough as he sat back. "What do you think Starscream is planning?"

"Who knows how that mech thinks," Ironhide grumbled. "Barricade may know something but I'm not sure if he's spoken to Optimus about it."

"I don't think Starscream knows where we are at least."

"Thank Primus…" Ironhide retorted. There was silence again for a long while before Ironhide spoke again. "Just promise me that you'll be careful."

Will glanced down at the radio surprised. "I'm always careful."

"Good."

They continued on in silence. It wasn't until Will saw the outline of the base in the distance that he finally sighed and bent down to slip back into his boots. It had been a hell of a few days that was for certain. Ironhide sighed as well as he saw the base. "Home sweet home," he sighed.

"Yeah," Will grinned. "By the way, did Optimus warn Prowl about us returning with Soundwave and his team?"

There was a moment of stunned silence from Ironhide before the truck suddenly shifted gears and began to hang back, allowing everyone else to pass him by, much to their curiosity. "I don't think we want to be anywhere _near_ that fight," Ironhide announced. "It took them weeks just to get used to Barricade, I _know_ that they're going to freak out when they meet Soundwave."

Will chuckled as he began collecting his things so Ironhide didn't have a problem when he shifted, slipping back into his coat. "Soundwave doesn't seem to be _that_ bad."

"He was loyal to Megatron first and foremost," Ironhide announced. "That's pretty much all I know."

"Mmmm…" Will hummed as he sat back, just watching the base become larger and larger the closer they got to it. "Hey Ironhide?" Will finally said softly.

"Hmm?" Ironhide asked absently already anticipating a long, restful recharge.

"I think…I might love you too…"

* * *

Barricade cursed as he swerved to avoid the large black pickup truck as Ironhide slammed on his breaks in front of him. "_Crazy Autobots_!"

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Man that was hard for me. I don't know why I have such problems writing these two. -_pouts_- I tried, that's all I can say. Also, tommorrow will be a late post. My work scedule changed so unfortunatly I will not be anywhere near a computer until late afternoon. I'll try and get it up as soon as I can though. Well join us tomorrow for chapter Eighty: _The Welcoming Committee_


	80. The Welcoming Committee

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: Again, sorry for the lateness! Work was terrible and I'm going back to bed. Bleh.

* * *

Chapter Eighty: The Welcoming Committee

Soundwave watched mildly interested as the Autobot's head gunner grounded to a halt in the middle of the roadway. Glancing at the truck, the large Decepticon slowed his speed for two main reasons as he approached the idle Autobot. One so he wouldn't run him over and two, so he could listen in. After all, he didn't become a communications mech for nothing. Tuning his high sensitive audio sensors, he shamelessly listened in.

"-_Ironhide, please say something,_-" the human warrior that had been introduced as "Will" was saying.

The Autobot was quiet and Soundwave glanced at the truck as he slid passed, curious as to what was going on with the two. It was a while before Ironhide finally sighed and answered the human. "-_Honestly Will… your timing is terrible._-"

Will let out a nervous chuckle. "-_Sorry._-"

There was a sigh. "-_We'll talk about it later, after everyone settles down._-"

"-_Alright._-"

Laserbeak, settled in the passenger seat cocked his head at the radio. "What does he mean 'after everyone settles down'?"

"I think he means after they see us," Ravage replied from where he was stretched out on the floor.

"Of course it does," Buzzsaw added as he glanced at the other condor. "Obviously."

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" Laserbeak grumbled.

Rumble simply glanced at his companions before he looked over at Frenzy in the other control seat. Frenzy had instantly curled up and had gone into recharge, without saying anything to Rumble almost as soon as they were underway. It had the other small mech worried that Frenzy was possibly hiding some serious injury or something with the amount of time he spent asleep. In their time of incarceration, they had only seen one another as Frenzy had been marched to and from different rooms for experimentation by that foul, loathsome human but even in those glances, Rumble had been able to see that something had happened to his partner.

'_Just what the hell have the humans done to him_?' Rumble wondered as he watched Frenzy sleep. Rumble knew that whatever it was just _had_ to be the Earthling's fault, there was no question. Barricade had said as much when he was talking about viruses, but Rumble didn't suspect that that was all there was to it. Of course it could have been whatever it was that the human had done to him on top of the viruses but still, Rumble desperately wanted his old Frenzy back.

Rumble sighed as he sat there, watching his dozing partner as his thoughts whirled about. They hadn't seen each other in the longest time and when they finally were reunited after Frenzy had been freed, Rumble was shocked to see that Frenzy had drastically changed. As soon as Frenzy had entered that small room where they were being held, he had immediately gone for Rumble and had latched on to him, almost refusing to let go. Strange considering that Frenzy was never one for public displays of their relationship.

Rumble had written it off as the fact that Frenzy was just excited to see him but then Frenzy telling Soundwave that the humans that had followed him were his friends? That was just completely astonishing. He and Frenzy never really had other friends besides each other, content to be without them. Hell, they didn't really even consider Ravage and the others their friends; just teammates. For Frenzy to announce that the humans were "friends" completely boggled the other 'Con.

Frenzy began muttering as he shifted in the seat, rolling over to his other side. Rumble watched every move carefully, ensuring that Frenzy didn't just slip right off of the chair. The other mech muttered one last time before slipping back into re-charge and Rumble went back to his observations. Catching a virus could explain Frenzy's drastically altered personality but how in the world had he been able to save that Autobot? Frenzy was no medic and had never before shown any interest in becoming one. So how the slag had he been able to bring that mech out of _stasis lock_? Even Barricade it seemed had been shocked by that particular stunt.

Rumble frowned. Frenzy had never cared for the Autobots, the same as his fellow Decepticons, so why the slag would he save one? Never mind that admittedly, the 'Bot _had_ helped rescue them. Frenzy had brushed it off, stating something regarding the human that he continually called "Ladiesman217" though the human insisted his name was actually "Sam".

That human was a mystery to Rumble. He seemed to have the Autobot's, Barricade, and apparently Frenzy all at his beck and call, willing to do anything for him. Rumble did not like it. Not one bit and as he sat there watching Frenzy sleep he came to the decision that that particular human needed watching and closely.

* * *

"PROWL!"

Prowl twitched as he looked up from the small data pad he had commandeered from Optimus' desk and was currently using as an assignment chart. "Yes Red Alert?" he sighed as he went back to typing. "Do you need me to track down the twins for you again?"

"What? No," Red shook his head and Prowl looked up confused.

Red was grinning widely and Prowl instantly went on the alert. A happy Red was never a good thing. "What is it?" Prowl demanded as he sat up, staring at the other mech searchingly. "What's happened?"

Red's grin got wider, if that was at all possible. "Well, I thought you would like to know that the perimeter camera's are all in perfectly working order," he announced with a triumphant chuckle.

Prowl "blinked" before he slumped back into his seat and once again raised the data pad, immediately going back to typing. "Oh, is that all?" he muttered. "Well good for you Red, I'm glad that it's working out." Prowl resumed his work in silence until he realized that Red was still standing there, grinning madly. "Was there something else?" he asked with a small tilt of the head.

Red just grinned wider. "Don't you want to know _how_ I know that the camera's are working?"

Prowl just sighed and went back to his work. "I'm sure that the prairie dog's didn't mean to enter into your perimeter but they are wild animals," he stated. "Now if you don't mind, I am rather busy."

Red's grin faded and a small miffed frown took its place. "Well then," he huffed. "I'll leave you to your work."

Prowl glanced up as Red whirled around and marched out of the hanger, nearly blowing Wheeljack over in his rush to leave. Wheeljack just blinked at the retreating Security chief. "What was that about?" he asked the commander.

Prowl just shrugged. "One can never tell with Red."

"Huh." Wheeljack shrugged as he turned and began running over some diagnostics with the new computer. Prowl just nodded absently as he went back to his files, great full for the peace and quiet of the day. Now if only the twins would behave themselves…

* * *

"Slag it! Quick, hide!" Sunny yelped as he dove behind a large shipping create, yanking Sides with him.

"What is it?" Side hissed as he was shoved down to the ground while Sunny peered around the corner.

"Red's on the move."

Sideswipe jerked in surprise at the announcement and soon he too was looking around the corner trying to see the security chief for himself. "Do you think he saw us?"

"Don't know," Sunny replied.

"What are you two doing?"

The two Lamborghini's both screamed as they whirled around to find Red Alert standing calmly behind them with a small frown on his face. "RED!" Sides chirped. "Our buddy, our pal! Um…" He glanced over at Sunny.

"Hey, we would really love to stay and chat but we, uh…" Sunny trailed off as his mind came up blank with a believable excuse.

"We promised Perceptor that we'd help him out with his latest experiment," Side's supplied hastily as he spotted the scientist walking past. "Hey Perceptor! Here we are!"

"What?" Perceptor's head jerked up sharply as the twins appeared out of nowhere and both latched onto him.

Red watched amused as the twins hustled Perceptor away, never once offering an explanation to the poor scientist. Red sighed as he turned away and began walking back towards the main gate at a slow, sedate pace. Even Inferno had made himself scarce that morning and Red wondered if he had been too much of a drill sergeant since Optimus had left. People were avoiding him like the plague and here he was for once with great news and no one to share it with. "Typical…" Red snorted.

"Typical what?"

Red paused as he turned and looked up at the lookout chair in surprise. He had completely forgotten that it had been Blasters turn at the watch. "Just typical everything," Red told him with a sigh as the other mech climbed down.

"Oh?" Blaster turned to look at him as he finally reached the ground. "So… what's up?"

Red just smiled before turning back to the main gate, Blaster falling into step with him. "You didn't see them?" Red demanded playfully as they walked. "Just what kind of lookout _are_ you?"

Red chuckled as Blaster instantly began trying to explain himself, coming up with a wide range of excuses for having missed something important even though he had no idea what it had been that he had missed. Red just waited patiently before Blaster finally managed to comprehend just what Red had said. "Wait…" Blaster turned to Red surprised. "See who?"

Red pointed towards the far distance where a few shapes could just barely be seen. "As I was _trying_ to tell Prowl, my new perimeter camera's managed to catch Optimus and the others returning."

"They're back already?" Blaster let out a small cheer as he quickly hastened his steps. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Red chuckled as he followed the enthusiastic mech. "It'll still be a while before they get here you know," Red called out.

"Yeah, I know, but still…" Blaster grinned over his shoulder. "They're back!"

Red just shook his head as they hopped the moat and made their way down the small road towards the others. Blaster waved furiously as they approached and Red smirked as the main group came to a halt and shifted out of their alternate forms. He grinned as he stepped up to his commander. "Welcome back Optimus. I take it the mission went according to plan?"

Optimus let out a sigh, surprising Red as he jerked a thumb back over his shoulder. "Nothing ever goes according to plan," he announced in a tired voice.

Red frowned at the cryptic statement when he realized that Blaster, who had been chatting away with Jazz and Bluestreak, had fallen suddenly quiet. Confused, Red turned and just _stared_ as he caught sight of a rather large mech with an assortment of smaller mechs stepped up behind Barricade. "You!" Red gasped, recognition taking hold. Red had made it his business to know the main core of Megatron's Decepticons and this mech was one of the top. The last thing he would have ever have expected was Optimus returning with yet another 'Con and one so high up on the food chain. He turned to Optimus with a frown. "Prisoner or ally?" he demanded to know with a sharp glare.

Optimus just shook his head as Ironhide stepped up behind him. "At the moment," the gunner shrugged.

"Ironhide," Ratchet frowned at him.

"What?" Ironhide demanded sourly. "It's the truth, ain't it?"

Optimus just sighed as Red turned to Hound for further explanation, seeing that he wasn't about to get anything useful out of the First team. "He was being held prisoner by that Sector," Hound told him quietly. "It was decided that we're going to give him and his team a chance."

"Ah," Red nodded as he turned back to the other mech. He jerked a little in surprise as he took in the smaller mechs altered forms and Red immediately turned back to Optimus. "Are they going to be put to work?"

Optimus "blinked" in surprise at the sudden question. "Well it hasn't really been decided yet, we only just started to get to know him and-"

"If so, I want the birds," Red announced, interrupting Optimus' attempt at explaining.

"What?" one of the birds in question squawked. "What the Matrix does _that_ mean."

Red turned to the mech with a rather evil grin of his own. "It means that I want you for security purposes. As flight mechs, you can easily scout the base and check out any disturbances."

"What the slag?" the other bird yelped. "We're not going to help _you_!"

"If you want to stay here, yes you do," Optimus frowned at them. "We all help each other out and if you want to stay here you'll help out too."

The smaller mechs instantly whirled to look up at Soundwave who was staring at Barricade. Barricade just sighed. "Just say 'yes', it's easier," he sighed.

"You've got to be kidding!" the second bird shouted, surprise clearly heard in his voice as the other smaller mechs all echoed him.

"Laserbeak," Soundwave said, his tone warningly. The bird looked as if he was to say more when the cat wandered over and hissed something at him. The bird shut his beak with an audible click. He turned to Red. "You would allow us to work on _your_ security?"

Red just gave him a pointed look. "Under my supervision, of course," he stated.

The two mechs stared at one another. "And we would be required to help you because?" one of the smaller mechs demanded.

Red glanced down at the mech. "Because I outrank you." The mech looked unimpressed. "Well then, welcome to the base!" Red chirped with a small grin seeing as no one was about to argue further. "I can't wait to see Prowl's reaction to _this_!"

"Where is he anyway?" Optimus asked glancing at the base. "I was sure he would be the first one to greet us."

"Yeah, where is my gorgeous hunk of tin?" Jazz grinned as he too looked towards the base. "He should be the first one in line to see me."

Red instantly noticed the small look that the Decepticon threw at the hyper Jazz while he also took in the small, shy glance that Blaster threw the 'Con's way. '_Hmm_… _Interesting_,' Red thought as he looked between the three of them. "He's still at the main hanger, going over some paperwork," Red stated instead, watching everyone carefully.

There was a small huff of annoyance and Red turned surprised to the medic. "Typical," Ratchet sighed and Red watched amused as he quickly turned and snagged both Bumblebee and Jazz's arms. "Alright you two! March!"

Bumblebee just sighed and nodded in acceptance but Jazz yelped in surprise. "What do you need _me_ for man?" Jazz demanded, trying to extract his arm from the medic's rather surprisingly strong grip.

Ratchet just frowned at him. "I _still_ haven't given you a full check up," he told him sternly. "No time like the present."

"But I'm exhausted man," Jazz whined, finally shaking off his friend's hand. "At least allow me some down time!"

"We're all exhausted," Optimus agreed before gesturing to the humans. "And I'm sure they would like to see their friends."

"I'm just surprised Mom isn't out here," Sam said through a yawn.

"She and Carol were working on preparing a party for your return," Blaster told the boy. Soundwave glanced over at the other mech and Blaster quickly took a small step back and closer to Hound, who looked to be in recharge on his feet. Red chuckled again when he noticed Barricade also looking between the two.

Barricade glanced up and caught Red's staring. Red just smirked at him and Barricade quickly straightened before he leaned down to pick both Sam and Mikaela off the ground. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm sick of talking," Barricade announced before turning towards the base. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

Optimus nodded as he began following the smaller 'Con. "I agree, it's been a _long_ day."

"And the base reports?" Red asked as he jogged to catch up with the larger mech.

"Can wait. I'm exhausted," was Optimus' curt reply. Red just nodded in understanding as he glanced over where Blaster and Bluestreak were speaking in hushed whispers. Red was about to make his way over to the two when a voice spoke up behind him and Optimus.

"May I ask what I am suppose to do?"

Red turned to find Soundwave had come up behind them and was looking at Optimus with a rather blank expression. Optimus himself just sighed. "Well, I suppose the first order of business is to figure out is where you can rest yourself," he said tiredly.

"He can take my old bunk," Ratchet announced over his shoulder, still refusing to let go of Bumblebee. "Since I moved in with Wheeljack, I don't need it anymore."

"That would be acceptable," Soundwave announced.

"Well then, that's settled," Optimus said relieved. "I'll show you the one we mean when we get there." Soundwave just nodded.

Red glanced back and forth at the team, taking in their rather haggard expressions. He shared a quick, worried look with Blaster who had also noticed the rather quiet tone of the group. Blaster just shrugged before turning back to Bluestreak who was still amazingly talking a mile a minute. Red quickly went back to his observations, looking for anything that might show that the team had been compromised on the trip out.

The fact that they had returned with a 'Con wasn't that worrisome. It seemed to have become a habit with the first team, taking in abandoned and lost Decepticons. Red just hoped that this 'Con turned out to be more helpful than Barricade.

Getting back to his scrutinizing, Red's gaze fell on the fourth member of the first team. The one who surprised Red Alert the most was Ironhide. The gunner wasn't even so much as _looking_ at Will who was currently being carried by Jazz. Red filed away the observation for later processing as he saw the rather longing looks that Will was sending at the gunners back.

With a shake of the head, Red moved to walk beside Bluestreak and Blaster. "Okay, details," he said and Bluestreak turned surprised to find Red there. "And start from the beginning."

Bluestreak nodded and quickly related all that had transpired. When he got to the part about learning of Soundwave's capture, Red couldn't help himself but look over at Blaster who was shyly throwing small glances at the 'Con as they walked. 'Really_ can't wait to see Prowl's reaction_.'

Bluestreak just stared in surprise as Red began chuckling under his breath. Really, he never understood the security mech. He quickly moved to place Blaster between them before he continued with his tale for the rest of the short journey to the base, much to Red's amusement.

"Really Ratchet, I'm fine," Bumblebee announced as they hopped the moat and entered the main gates.

"Bumblebee, you were put into Stasis Lock, I cannot overlook that," Ratchet frowned at him.

Red Alert turned to the youngest in surprise. "How in the world were you put into stasis?" he demanded.

"Sector Thirteen," Sam spoke up from Barricade's palm. "They have this new weapon."

"What?" Red yelped as he whirled to Optimus. "And you didn't think to _mention_ that little detail? I need to know these things as chief of Security you know."

Optimus, for his part looked chastised at the reprimand. "Right. Sorry."

Soundwave looked up from staring at the moat to glance over at the Autobot leader. He turned to Barricade. "**He does not seem to have good control over his team**," he said quietly in Cybertronion.

Barricade snorted. "**Neither does Starscream**."

Soundwave nodded at this as Sam glanced up at the two Decepticons. "Care to share?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just explaining about the crocodile," Barricade told him with ease.

Ravage looked up from glaring at the muddied water. "Crocodile?" he repeated in disbelief before he quickly darted across the small plank. "Autobots are _strange_…"

"You're telling me," Laserbeak muttered as he quickly landed on Soundwave's shoulder. "Do we have to help the security nut?"

"Yes," Soundwave told him.

There was some muttering at that announcement but Soundwave's team quickly fell quiet as Optimus approached. "Well, this is the place," Optimus announced. "I know it doesn't look like much but it works for now."

Soundwave was looking about the place but said nothing as Barricade chuckled. "Quaint, isn't it."

"I suppose if it works," Buzzsaw muttered, glancing around. "There are no trees," he said in dismay.

"Well of course not," Bluestreak frowned at him. "It's the desert."

Laserbeak muttered something but Soundwave hushed him as he took in the base around them. "I do not mind, Optimus Prime." Soundwave told the other mech.

"Good," Optimus nodded. "Well then, I'm guessing you'll want to get settled."

"We all do," Ironhide sighed as he quickly turned and headed towards his own hanger. Red instantly took note of the longing look that Will sent after the mech. "I'll see ya later Optimus," Ironhide called.

"And I best get Bumblebee looked over," Ratchet said. "Come on, I'll look you over in your own hanger, how about that?" he asked 'Bee.

"Thanks," Bumblebee sighed and allowed the medic to lead the way. The younger 'Bot paused momentarily to glance over his shoulder at Sam questioningly but Sam just pointed at the human's building.

"I'm going to let mom know we're alright," Sam told him.

'Bee nodded and soon everyone began wandering away in different directions to hunker down in some much needed recharge. Barricade quickly leaned down to allow the humans to step down as Jazz did the same for the Rangers. "Tell Judy I said hello," Barricade told Sam who nodded as he quickly followed Mikaela into the building.

"Well then, shall I show you your quarters?" Optimus asked as he turned back to Soundwave.

"Thank you again," Soundwave nodded and Barricade turned to the other 'Con.

"Don't worry," Barricade stated with a small grin. "You'll end up liking the place."

There was a snort from Rumble. "If you say so," the mech muttered as he turned to follow Soundwave and the others.

Barricade just shook his head as there was a sigh from Jazz. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Jazz."

Everyone that still stood in the courtyard turned surprised as Red Alert called the smaller Lieutenant back. "Yeah Red?" Jazz asked puzzled.

Red Alert just gifted the other mech with a rather evil smirk. "Don't tell Prowl about our newest arrival."

Jazz stared at the mech surprised before he gained a grin to match Red's own. "I hear ya," he chuckled evilly.

Bluestreak frowned. "What? Why not?" he demanded. Hound just sighed as he turned to head to his own quarters as Barricade chuckled at Bluestreak's confused look.

Red turned to the smaller gunner and grinned madly, causing Bluestreak to take a cautions step back. Red's grin just widened. "It's a surprise."

* * *

It was uncommonly tense between the three members of the Race Track Patrol as they quickly drove down the highway in stony silence. "We never speak of this town again," Ground Hog finally growled as they went. "And we never come back."

"Agreed!" two voices instantly answered him and they quickly drove away, leaving the bright, hyperactive city behind them, quickly passing the sign that blissfully told them that they were currently leaving Los Angeles far, far, _far_ behind.

-To be Continued


	81. Frazzled Feelings

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: If this chapter seems short... it's because it's only HALF of the chapter. The rest of the chapter is rated NC-17 meaning _there is no slagging way that I'm posting it here_! (even if I could) I kid you not. IT IS _**SMUT**_. If you would prefer to read the complete chapter please visit my profile for the alternate links. Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eighty-One: Frazzled Feelings

Ironhide could not sleep the night after their return and it wasn't just the sounds from outside as he could hear the varying degrees of surprise from the other hangers as Prowl and Wheeljack returned to their bunks only to find their mates already there. Ironhide quickly shut down his audio receivers after the first happy outcry. '_Honestly. You would think they would realize how thin these walls are_…' Ironhide groused to himself.

He sighed as he shifted his position from where he was leaning up against one of the boxcars. "Slagging floor," he muttered angrily. He knew that he should have shifted to his own truck mode but for some reason, he was rather hesitant tonight. He could not, for the life of him, remain still for longer that ten minutes and he knew the reason why. Will.

Will had quite thoroughly pulled the pavement out from under Ironhide's tires when he whispered that small admittance just a short distance away from home. To be honest, Ironhide had been so surprised that it was almost as if he had gone completely numb from head to know as he tried and processes Will's confession. That Will had confessed at all had been enough to render Ironhide into stunned silence.

Ironhide sighed. In his shock he had almost completely blown Will off but he had to have time to actually cope with the situation, didn't he? He had never actually thought that Will would eventually come to reciprocate his feelings. Ironhide was happy but this presented new problems. Well, he at least thought they were problems.

That and Will's timing really _had_ sucked. Ironhide knew that the fallout from returning with Soundwave was really going to put the others in quite a stir. There was going to be shouting and yelling and arguing and fighting and screaming and-

"Slag…" Ironhide groaned as he got to his feet. He needed some air.

* * *

Will sighed as he rolled over to his other side, bunching up his pillow beneath his head. There was no possible way for him to fall asleep and he knew it. His mind was awhirl with thoughts that seemed to chase one another and jostle one another for position in the forefront of his consciousness. The main emotion that currently seemed to dominate was that of embarrassment.

'_I can't believe I actually confessed,_' Will thought as he felt his face heat up in a blush. Despite this feeling however, Will couldn't seem to lose the large grin dominating his face. "I think I'm in love," he chuckled as he rolled onto his back, dragging his extra pillow onto his chest and hugging it like mad. "Man what a rush."

Will stared at the ceiling for a while before the darker thought began to push aside his euphoria and the smile finally dropped. '_But he didn't say anything,_' Will thought fearfully. '_I thought he would at least be happy about it but he seemed… upset_?'

Will shook he head as he rolled back onto his stomach. "What if I made him mad?" he wondered aloud. "I don't know anything about their customs or what their relationships are like…" Will frowned at this. It was true he didn't know about the Cybertronion's customs but that was partially his fault, wasn't it? After all, he never made an effort before to try and learn them.

"Screw this," Will huffed as he finally released the pillow and dragged himself out of bed. Slipping his bare feet into his boots, he didn't even bother to lace them up as he pulled the comforter over his shoulders. It was still winter in California and the nights tended to get cold.

There was no possible way that Will was going to get to sleep and if he was going to be up then damn it, so was Ironhide. This was their problem and they had to try and figure this out, together. With determination, Will yanked open his door and left his lonely, empty bedroom behind.

* * *

Ironhide was by the fence line when Will stepped out of the barracks building. Will wasn't sure why he had decide to look in the opposite direction from Ironhide's own hanger but he was glad he did as there was no mistaking that particular silhouette. Will frowned at the sight of him even as he changed directions and headed out towards the others position. '_What is he doing outside_?'

Ironhide had to have been deep in his own thoughts to not have heard Will coming. Will's boots were rather loud and the smaller human made no efforts to disguise his approach. He stopped a few paces off to the side and tried to look nonchalant as he looked out across the desert, trying to figure out what it was that had Ironhide so enthralled.

They stood there, in silence for what had to have been at least twenty minutes, not saying anything just staring out into the desert. Will couldn't help but glance up every few moments at the mech's profile, gauging Ironhide's rather blank expression and trying to ascertain what it was that the Cybertronion was thinking. As of yet however, Will was still clueless as to what the other could possibly be thinking.

The silence stretched until Will felt as if he could take no more and he opened his mouth to try and break the rather tense situation when Ironhide moved. Will blinked in surprise as Ironhide whirled around and took a few steps away from the fence line. Will felt as if his heart was going to break as he watched Ironhide turn away from him. Was Ironhide not even going to speak to him? What had Will done wrong?

So it was surprising when Ironhide suddenly walked out of the base, over the moat and transformed into vehicle mode. The passenger door swung open. "Get in," Ironhide's gruff voice sounded strained and Will wasted no time darting across the small gangplank and climbed into the truck's cab. Ironhide revved his engine as he turned and headed down the road, leaving the still quite base behind.

* * *

"What is it?" Inferno muttered as there was a sudden whistle from the direction of where Red Alert had been dozing.

Red was instantly awake and he quickly shut off the alarm while he patched into the small security camera feed from the fence line. He stared at the images for a few movements before he smiled and switched them off. "Nothing," he said quietly as he turned and dropped back onto Inferno's chest. "Nothing at all."

Inferno just nodded as he wrapped his arms around his smaller partner all the while wondering about Red Alert's rather large, happy smile and what it could possibly be about.

* * *

They drove in silence, ignoring the turn into Tranquility City and continuing on into the small mountain region. Will was vastly surprised to find they had reached the Look Out. Amazingly there were no teenagers up there that night and Will suddenly remembered that it was actually Wednesday. Strange how time seemed to get away from him.

Ironhide's door opened and Will quickly took the hint as he stepped out. The small crater from the first transmitter's explosion were still there off to the side and Will shook his head as he stared at it. It seemed the Cybertronions presence were not as subtle as the government had hoped.

The sound of gears turning quickly took Will's attention away from the small dent in the Earth and he turned just as Ironhide had finished transforming. Will watched as Ironhide began pacing seeming to still be deep in thought. It was nerve wracking but Will knew that they had to have this discussion no matter how hard or embarrassing it might be. "Ironhide-"

"Are you sure?" Ironhide interrupted him quickly as the mech stopped his pacing and turned to stare at Will dead on.

Will jerked slightly in astonishment, the comforter falling to the ground as he released it in his surprise as he just stared at the other warrior. He knew exactly what the other was asking him and Will could feel his temper immediately jump to the forefront. "What?" he yelped angrily. "What do you mean 'am I sure'? Of course I'm sure!"

"I'm just saying," Ironhide huffed. "How do you know that you don't just _think_ you feel this way?"

"I think I know my own mind 'Hide," Will snarled. "And I know what being in love feels like and I can tell you that I am…" Will trailed off hesitantly before he steeled his resolve and looked up into those dark blue optics staring down at him with disbelief and just a little bit of hope in them. "I'm in love with you."

The tension in Ironhide seemed to drain out of him as he finally dropped to the ground, he head falling to rest in the palm of his hand. "I'm too old for this emotional slag," he muttered.

Will stared at the Autobot for a long moment, trying his best to suppress the small chuckle that threatened to escape. "Sorry to put such a burden on you," he said a little crossly even as he tried not to laugh at the picture Ironhide presented. He knew exactly what Ironhide was complaining about. They were a little too old for games.

"What? No! I mean- I wasn't- I didn't-" Ironhide tired rapidly to correct his statement when he finally dared to look up and Will sent him a small frown. The head dropped again as Ironhide groaned. "I didn't mean it like that," he muttered.

Will couldn't stop the laughter this time and bright blue peeked out at him from between fingers. Will gifted Ironhide with a bright smile. "I know," he said softly. "We are kind of past all this aren't we?"

"We should be," Ironhide huffed, finally allowing his hand to drop.

The two starred at one another for a long moment and Will shifted slightly nervous. "So what's the next step?" he asked quietly. "Do we like, date or something?"

There was a snort from Ironhide. "I believe we are past the 'dating' point," he chuckled.

Will blinked in surprise as realization dawned on him. It wasn't like they could go on what was considered a typical date anyhow and the whole reason for dating was to determine whether or not you had feelings for someone. They already knew how the other felt. "Oh… I suppose you're right," Will said softly.

Ironhide meanwhile continued to stare down at the small human and Will shifted nervously brining up his hands to rub at his arms as he felt a slight chill. There was a sigh and Will jumped slightly as Ironhide reached out. For a moment he thought the mech was going to pick him up so he was surprised when the hand passed him and soon he felt his comforter dropped on his head, burying him. He could hear Ironhide's soft laughter as he finally got out from under the blanket. He glared at Ironhide who didn't look at all chastised. "You humans feel the elements so clearly, can't you."

Will frowned at this puzzled but this time when Ironhide reached out, he did pick the smaller being up and set him down on his thigh. Will ducked his head as he arranged the comforter about his shoulders. "Thanks." Ironhide hummed slightly in response his gaze never leaving the small human. Will could feel the blush rising but he tried his best keep a brave front. "Just what is our relationship now?" he finally had to ask. "Are we a couple or…?"

There was a shift from Ironhide. "I thought that was the next logical conclusion."

Will rolled his eyes at the statement. "So we're together now." Will couldn't help but grin as he said this and he was amazed to see that Ironhide was smiling now as well. "Right… so should we tell the others?" he finally managed to ask.

There was a snort from Ironhide and Will looked up surprised at the reaction. "If they don't already know they can figure it out for themselves," Ironhide snarled and Will jerked in surprise.

"What do you mean 'if they don't already know'?"

Ironhide actually looked embarrassed as he quickly took his gaze away to look out at Tranquility City. "Let's just say Jazz and Ratchet are way too nosey for their own good."

Will couldn't help but groan as he brought up the edge of the blanket to bury his face in it. "What happened?"

"Aside from some very invasive questions?" Ironhide huffed.

Will let out a small chuckle borderline on hysterical. "Great…" he muttered.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Ironhide groaned.

Will's laughter died down as he through about the situation. "Do you suppose anyone else knows?" he asked quietly.

"Optimus," Ironhide said without delay. "Though I doubt 'Bee knows anything."

Will smiled. "I suppose you're right there. He has had other things to worry about lately, hasn't he?"

There was a nod from Ironhide and the two lapsed into silence once again. Will shifted slightly, pulling the blanket around him more as he tried to find a better position. He nearly jumped a mile high when there was a sudden pressure at his back and he looked up to find Ironhide had brought his hand down to shield Will from the wind. Will could feel the blush rising again. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Will smiled as he leaned back against the sturdy palm. "So if dating is out, then where do we go from here?"

"I suppose we'll have to find out the next step together, don't we?" Ironhide said with a small grin.

Will smiled as well. "I suppose we shall," he said softly and Will knew that they would make this rather bizarre relationship work, no matter how many obstacles they had to climb over, he knew that the feelings he felt for Ironhide and the ones Ironhide felt for him were real. They really were hopelessly in love with each other. Things would work out in the end.

"It's sex, right?" Ironhide suddenly stated.

Will's eyes went wide in surprise at the eager look that Ironhide was sending him. "Err…" '_Then again…_'

* * *

A little while later in a universe not so far away: "Down in front!" Primus called out as one of the small orbs lights suddenly floated in front of the TV screen. Primus frowned as the orb effectively blocked his view. It was just getting to the good part and the star of the show was just about to announce who the murder was. The small orb chirped before there was a sudden "clurrp?" sound and the light popped out of existence.

Primus stared at where the orb had been in surprise. "Well that was… unexpected."

There was a sudden clamor behind him and Primus turned just in time to see a few of the blue orbs float towards him with his hand mirror. Nodding at the orbs, he took the item from them and glanced at it. The mirror did not show his reflection as a normal mirror would, but rather showed the Earth and his children that resided on it. Currently it was showing one lounging with a small human curled up on his chest contently.

"Well what do you know," he chuckled before his attention turned back to the TV screen just in time to see the credits start flashing by. "Slag it!" Setting aside the mirror, Primus reached forward for the multiple little stick-like objects on the coffee table. "Now which one of these is for the blasted TiVo?" he muttered as he started sorting through them. The stereo clicked on, blasting at full volume. Primus cringed as he clicked the button again "Slag it," he huffed. "Not that one." The microwave turned on. "Not that one either!" Primus could hear what sounded like a garage door opening in the background. "Do I even _have_ a garage?" he wondered as he tossed the latest controller up and over the screen.

There was a high pitch squeal and Primus cringed as he looked up. Three of the orbs were floating around yet a fourth one that was whining pitifully, the remote lying on the floor in front of them. A fifth orb retrieved the deadly projectile, aiming at him, while sixth soon floated up right in front of Primus' optics and began chittering angrily at him. A seventh orb floated by with what appeared to be a bag of popcorn retrieved from the now silent microwave.

Primus looked back down at the little angry orb a bit embarrassed. "Er… oops? I didn't mean to hit him you know but really you should know to watch where you're going and-"

The orb retriever glowed victoriously, completely ignoring Primus' rather miffed expression as he pressed a rather innocent looking button and every orb in the vicinity began 'laughing' hysterically at the now muted Primus.

-To Be Continued (**Remember links to the full smut filled chapter are on my profile!**)

* * *

**Author's Note**: RUN AWAY! THE ORBS HAVE TAKEN OVER! I think I had WAY to much fun with Primus at the end! Just wanted to mention again that if you want to read this chapter in it's entierty then please go to my profile for the alternate links! Hope you enjoyed it! Please join us next time for chapter Eighty Two: They're Multiplying


	82. They're Multiplying

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: Okay you pervs, back to reality~! Well happy Tuesday, it's another day so here's another chapter! Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Two: They're Multiplying

Sam sighed as he rolled over and peeked out from under his pillow as the sun began creeping into the hanger the next morning. He yawned as he looked around his loft blearily. Miles was snoozing away in his own pile of blankets on the floor having stayed up until the early hours of the morning, demanding to know every single detail of what had happened during the trip. Sam sighed as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eye. It was strange that he was this awake at what his clock told him was extremely early in the morning.

Sam and Mikaela had spent most of the day before answering everyone's questions. Judy had been quite adamant to know all the details of this new Decepticon while Ron and Steve had badgered both Will and Epps about the battle that had taken place during their escape. Everyone had become alarmed when Sam had explained what had happened to Bumblebee and Judy had insisted on visiting the mech until Sam had told her he was being checked over by Ratchet.

Maggie and Glen had gone on about what they had learned hacking into the old computers and promised that they would try and find out if there was any information on the weapon that Thirteen had used on 'Bee. Simmons, who Sam was surprised to see was still at the base, said that he had never heard of such a thing being built but considering that it was part of the research and development department, admitted that he wouldn't have known if they had been working on such an item.

Carol had been the only one rather indifferent about the whole thing but she did surprise Sam and the others when she announced rather cheerfully that she had been the one to find the secret entrance to the underground compound. Miles had just shrugged rather embarrassed when Sam had turned to him. All in all, it had been a rather good "Welcome Home" dinner. The only thing that Sam had found odd was Will's rather silent presence.

Epps had done much of the talking when the other men had bombarded them with questions but Will had simply poked at his food, claiming tiredness when Judy had questioned him. Sam could tell his mother didn't believe the man but had not questioned it. Clearly it was Will's business, though Sam worried it had to do with what had happened in Utah. When he had asked Will why Ironhide had jerked to a halt earlier that day, Will had been unusually tight lipped.

'_Well whatever,_' Sam thought as he rolled back over. With a soft hum, Sam finally slipped out from under his covers and snagged his robe from the bedpost as he glanced over his balcony at the two cars below him. Barricade had been uncommonly quiet when he had returned to the hanger after seeing Soundwave settled but Sam had assumed that it had to do with the appearance of his old teammate. He hadn't even said anything about Ratchet's announcement that Bumblebee would make a complete recovery. Not that Sam had expected him to but Barricade was strange like that.

Making a quick trip to the washroom, Sam emerged and was surprised to see that Barricade was up and awake. "Good morning," Sam called up with a small wave. "Going to check on your friend?"

Barricade glanced down surprised. "Well… what are you doing up so early in the morning?" Barricade asked.

Sam shrugged. "No idea," he said as he made his way back up the stairs. "Do you want company?"

Barricade tilted his head. "Do you think that is wise?" he asked. "All things considering."

Sam shrugged as he changed into his jeans. "Well, if I'm with you, he won't do anything, right? And beside," Sam paused as he pulled his shirt over his head. "I wanted to see how Frenzy is."

Barricade just stared at him. "You are a strange human," he finally muttered but held out a hand for Sam to step onto.

Sam just shrugged as he opened the small gate and stepped down. "Well, he's your friend, isn't he?"

"Speaking of friends, what of Miles?"

Sam glanced back at the still snoozing Miles. "I think he's more exhausted than we are," he chuckled. "He wouldn't stop with the questions. He was really disappointed he didn't get to go."

"Mmm," Barricade snickered. "Perhaps he can join us next time."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What are the odds of something like that happening again?"

Barricade shrugged. "You never know."

"True," Sam smiled.

"And where are you two off to so early in the morning?" A voice asked behind them.

"'Bee! You're awake!" Sam cried out happily.

"Oh hurrah," Barricade drawled.

"Good morning to you too," Bumblebee chuckled. "So, you never answered my question, where are you going?"

"I thought it best to check in on Soundwave and his team," Barricade told him with a small shrug of one shoulder. "And make sure his team wasn't causing any trouble."

'Bee stared at the 'Con. "Like to cause mischief do they?"

"No more than the Lambo's," Barricade said nonchalantly.

Both Bumblebee and Sam turned to stare at Barricade in shock. "I'll go warn Optimus. I don't think he knows the full extent of the trouble he's in," Bumblebee muttered.

Barricade chuckled as they made their way out. "They aren't that bad."

"Uh huh. I'll believe it when I see it," 'Bee muttered.

"Really, they aren't," Barricade insisted.

Sam shook his head as he waved at Red and Inferno who were doing the morning security check. "Morning!"

"Good morning!" Red waved as they wandered over.

"Welcome back," Inferno chirped, his arm thrown around his husband's shoulders. "Glad to see you made it back in one piece."

"Yeah, we survived," Bumblebee answered glancing at Red who was still grinning madly.

"Well, hopefully thing's will get back to normal around here," Inferno chuckled.

Sam and the other two found it vastly amusing as Red desperately tried not to burst out laughing. "Yeah, that's how we all feel," Barricade chuckled.

Inferno gave the 'Con a confused look but Red snagged the larger rig. "Well, we'll see you later."

Sam waved as the two wandered away and Bumblebee slid a look at Barricade. "They still don't know Soundwave is here, do they?"

"Nope," Barricade grinned. "This is fun." Sam just rolled his eyes as they finally arrived at Ratchet's old hanger. "Knock, knock," Barricade snickered as he banged on the door. "Hello?"

Soundwave looked up from where he was sitting at the corner as the door opened. "Ah, Barricade." Soundwave then caught sight of Bumblebee entering behind the 'Con and he quickly looked down at the human seated in Barricade's hand. "And guests."

"Soundwave," Barricade nodded at him. "We came to see how you were doing."

Soundwave stared at the group. "Considering that I spent the night in a human air hanger as opposed to a cage, I would say that I was doing quite well."

Barricade just smirked. "And your team?" he asked. "I didn't get a chance to speak with Frenzy."

Soundwave's expression looked as blank as ever to Sam and 'Bee but Barricade could instantly see the worry suddenly appear in the other's red optics. "Frenzy has been… rather quiet as of late."

Barricade frowned at this but the appearance of the very mech they were speaking about soon halted anything further conversation. "'C-C-Cade!" Frenzy chirped as he appeared with Rumble right behind him. "Hello, hello!"

Bumblebee stared as Barricade broke into a wide smile. "Frenzy," he greeted.

Frenzy smirked up at him when he spotted Sam in Barricade's hand. "Ladiesman217," he said with a small frown. "Is something w-w-wrong with his wal-l-lking components?"

Sam blinked in surprise but Barricade had already handed him off to Bumblebee. "He's human Frenzy."

Frenzy twitched. "True."

Sam frowned even as 'Bee snickered. "Hey!"

"Well it's true," Barricade told him. "Would you rather walk?"

Sam rolled his eyes and Barricade and Frenzy shared another chuckle. "Humans…" Frenzy muttered under his breath, Rumble shot him a suspicious look.

"Oh leave me alone," Sam muttered, crossing his arms in a huff.

Barricade shook his head as he turned back to Frenzy. He soon lost his laughter however when he caught sight of Rumble's expression as the other mech was glaring at Sam. '_Well, can't win 'em all I suppose,_' Barricade thought with a frown. "By the way," he said instead as he turned to Soundwave again. "Where are the rest of your team? Not hanging in the rafters I hope."

Soundwave shook his head as he stood and wandered over. "They decided to explore their new surroundings."

"What?" Bumblebee lost all laughter as he turned to stare at Soundwave sharply. "And you let them?"

Soundwave stared at the young 'Bot. "Is there a problem with that?"

Bumblebee just groaned. "You better hope that Jazz managed to keep Prowl busy."

Soundwave glanced over at Barricade who sighed. "We'd better round them up." The other 'Con nodded as they moved towards the door. "Come on. We can give you the grand tour on the way."

"I doubt that there is much we have not already seen," Soundwave said.

"Well we'll show you around anyway," Barricade chuckled.

Bumblebee shook his head as he turned and led the way. "This ought to be entertaining."

"What does that mean?" Rumble demanded as he looked up at the Autobot.

Bumblebee looked down at the smaller mech. "I don't think the others know about your arrival," he explained.

"What?" Rumble stared at the Autobot in surprise as Soundwave gave the 'Bot a sideways glance.

"I'm surprised that Optimus Prime hasn't told his team about our arrival," Soundwave muttered.

"You'll find that they're not really big on communication around here," Barricade snickered and Bumblebee shot him a glare.

Soundwave glanced at the Autobot again. "I see."

"Though they do have rather tight security." Everyone turned to find Ravage slinking out from the shadows of one of the main buildings. Bumblebee stared at the small dark 'Con in surprise. He hadn't even realized that the small cat was even there. The cat sat back on his haunches as he looked up at the taller mechs, a rather confused look on his feline features. "Though I am still confused as to the purpose the crocodile serves."

"Oh… he was a bit of an accident," Bumblebee told him.

Ravage just eyed the yellow mech as Rumble turned to glare at him. "How is having a crocodile around an accident?"

Bumblebee sighed. "Long story." He looked up to find all of the Decepticons staring at him. "What? It is."

Soundwave glanced over at Barricade who sighed. "Trust me," Barricade reassured his friend. "It's actually not that bad around here."

"What the slag?" Everyone glanced up to see that Inferno and Red had emerged from one of the hangers and Inferno was staring at Soundwave in stunned disbelief.

Red Alert just snickered as he looked at his husband's pole axed look before he gave a nod in greeting to Soundwave and his team. "Hello again."

Soundwave just nodded hello as Inferno turned to stare at Red in disbelief. "You knew he was here?" he demanded.

"Of course I did," Red huffed as he shifted the boxes he carried. "I _am_ the security chief, after all." Inferno just continued to _stare_ at Red as there was another shout from the far side of the compound and the fury was quite clear in the one word that was bellowed.

"BARRICADE!"

Everyone whirled around surprised as they saw Prowl striding towards them, Jazz hurrying behind him. A quick glance and Bumblebee could see that Ratchet and Wheeljack were also heading towards their position from the other side of the compound, Ratchet looked to be speaking to someone on his comm. and 'Bee could only assume it was Optimus. That at least was comforting. If there was anyone who could calm Prowl down aside from his small husband it was his commander. 'Bee just hoped that Optimus got there soon.

"What the slag is he doing here?" Prowl was shouting as he stormed over, pointing a finger at Soundwave accusingly.

Soundwave had straightened defensively as he glanced back at Barricade who sighed as he watched the Autobot's storming towards them. "Not that bad, huh?" he repeated archly.

Barricade just sighed. "But I've been wrong before."

* * *

Prowl had started the day on a rather happy note. After a rather… amorous reunion the night before, Prowl was feeling surprisingly well rested. With a sigh, he rolled over onto his back and stretched as he came out of recharge. There was a soft mutter next to him and he glanced over to see Jazz who was curled up at his side. Prowl couldn't help but smile as he propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at the other mech on the small makeshift pallet they had. He had been flabbergasted when he had entered his hanger the night before to find the small silver mech snoozing away in the corner. Jazz hadn't even so much as twitched at his entrance and Prowl had just smiled as he curled up next to his husband.

'_Beds,_' Prowl thought determinedly as he looked down at the other mech. '_Have to speak to Wheeljack and Optimus about building beds._'

It was clear that if Jazz was back than the others had to be back as well. Prowl had wanted to get a report filed as soon as possible but since he hadn't seen anyone on the walk from the main hanger to his own quarters, Prowl had determined that they all must have been in their own quarters. If they were all as tired as Jazz apparently was, Prowl knew the best thing was to get the details the next day, which was today as he glanced out the open door at the bright sunlight.

The base was still quite and he guessed that everyone was still asleep, which was understandable. He'd have to wait until Optimus finally pulled himself out of recharge to get the paperwork filed. Prowl sighed. He hated unfinished work but it couldn't be helped in such situations. Flipping back over he laid back down, staring at the ceiling. He should be getting up but at the moment, Prowl was feeling rather lazy for a change as he could feel Jazz curl back up against his side once again.

Prowl dimmed his optics as he lay there peacefully when he felt a hand on his face. "You seem to be deep in though."

Prowl looked over to find blue and gold optics staring up at him. "Not really," he replied as he leaned over to give Jazz a quick kiss. "Welcome home."

"Hmmm," Jazz purred. "Glad to be home but is that all the welcome I'm going to get?" Prowl just chuckled as he leaned over and quickly pounced on his mate, Jazz's clear laughter ringing out in the hanger. It was a good while later before either one of them could even speak coherently again.

Jazz was grinning madly as he slipped his visor back down. "Now _that_ was a welcome," he chuckled.

Prowl shook his head though he was smiling as well. "I should probably see if Optimus is awake," he said as he turned to the door. "I need to get that report filed."

Jazz shook his head. "Work, work, work," he sighed. "We have _got_ to get you a new priority circuit babe."

"Oh?" Prowl smirked as Jazz wandered over and wrapped his arms around him. "And what should my priorities be? Partying?"

Jazz lightly whapped Prowl upside the head. "Me stupid."

"Oh yeah," Prowl snickered. "How could I forget."

Jazz just grinned and reached up to place a light kiss on Prowl's cheek. "Casanova," he chuckled.

Prowl looked down puzzled. "What is a 'Casanova'?"

Jazz just shook his head and gave Prowl another hug. "Honey, we _really_ need to get you that Earth Culture book." Prowl just shrugged as he turned and started heading out the door with Jazz right behind him yawing largely. Jazz frowned as he suddenly bumped into Prowl's back as the other mech froze in the doorway. "Prowlie?" Jazz looked up at the other mech surprised. "Why'd ya stop man?" Prowl let out a strange growl and Jazz looked up at him puzzled.

"Stay here," Prowl suddenly snarled.

"What? What's wrong with-? Hey! PROWL!" Jazz called out as Prowl suddenly stormed out of the hanger. "What the slag was that all about? … Oh Primus," Jazz swore as he finally saw what it was that had caught his husband's attention. It seemed as if Barricade and 'Bee were giving the other 'Cons a guided tour and since Soundwave was known as a high-ranking Decepticon… yeah. This SO was not a good thing.

"BARRICADE!" Prowl bellowed and Jazz rushed to catch up to him, shooting 'Bee and 'Cade an apologetic look. This was not going to go well.

* * *

Wheeljack sighed as he watched Ratchet going through his different medical files. "You've been gone three days and you're going to spend your first day back working?" Wheeljack sighed.

Ratchet glanced over at him before he went back to his file. "Have to," Ratchet muttered. "I'm worried about Bumblebee."

Wheeljack sat up as he looked at Ratchet seriously. "What happened?"

Ratchet heaved a sad sigh. "We encountered a bit of a problem," he said softly. "A new weapon the human's created that instantly can put us into Stasis Lock." He waited with bated breath and he wasn't disappointed.

"WHAT?" Wheeljack shouted as he jumped to his feet. "And they managed to hit Bumblebee with it?" Ratchet just nodded mutely. "Primus," Wheeljack fell back down.

"I know," Ratchet muttered.

"I mean how the slag did Bumblebee end up in the line of fire anyway?" he demanded. "How did the humans get a clear shot at him?"

"I'm not sure," Ratchet sighed. "We weren't there."

Another beat of silence. "WHAT?"

"Everyone split up," Ratchet explained. "'Bee went one way and we had gone another. Slag it, Wheeljack! He was in stasis for almost an hour! An _hour_! Do you know what kind of damage that could have happened in that time?"

Wheeljack shook his head as he stood and wrapped his husband in a hug. "But he's alright now, isn't he?" he said soothingly. "I mean, you fixed him, didn't you."

Wheeljack looked down surprised as Ratchet shook his head. "No. I didn't," the medic admitted.

"What?" Wheeljack jerked back to stare at Ratchet in the optics. "What do you mean you weren't the one who fixed him?"

Ratchet sighed as he looked up at the engineer. "Believe it or not but it was actually _Frenzy_ who saved him."

Wheeljack just gaped at him. "The 'Con _you_ guys had gone to save was the one who ended up saving Bumblebee?" He pondered over that for a moment. "Slag… that's just wrong."

Ratchet shook his head as he turned back to his data pads. "He saved 'Bee, Jack. How is that wrong?"

"I'm just saying…" Wheeljack sighed. "It's a lot to take in."

"Mmm," Ratchet agreed. "More than you think. Both Barricade and Soundwave told me that Frenzy has never before shown any medical knowledge. That he was able to save 'Bee surprised them as much as it did us."

"I always thought that no Decepticon would ever bother to even try and help an Autobot," Wheeljack muttered. Ratchet just sighed as he went back to going over Bumblebee's charts. "Wait…" Ratchet looked up surprised as Wheeljack suddenly whirled around and stared at him. "What do you mean that _Soundwave_ told you?"

Ratchet looked up in surprise. "Oh… I suppose I didn't tell you did I? Sector Thirteen had him captured along with Frenzy. We got him out," Ratchet said with a shrug as he went back to the files in his lap

Wheeljack was quickly next to Ratchet and snagged his arm. "You have a 'Con prisoner? And you didn't _tell _me?"

Ratchet stared at Wheeljack stunned. "Who said anything about him being a prisoner?"

Wheeljack gaped. "He's NOT?"

Ratchet shook his head. "No, he's not. _Soundwave_," and he emphasized the name, "is going to give us details about his time as _Sector Thirteen's_ prisoner."

Wheeljack didn't seem to be able to get out a coherent word as he stared at Ratchet in amazement. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" he demanded. "Every time you go out you come back with another 'Con!"

"What?" Ratchet stared at his husband. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It mean's I'm slagging worried about you!" Wheeljack replied angrily.

"What? Why?" Ratchet asked finally setting the data pad aside and turning his full attention on his ranting mate. "It was Optimus' decision and I have to agree with him."

Wheeljack whirled around. "He was Megatron's fucking right hand mech!" He bellowed. "Does Prowl even know about him?"

Ratchet sighed. "Considering we all went right to recharge almost as soon as we got back, I doubt it. I doubt that Jazz would have told him too."

Wheeljack shook his head. "Slag it," he muttered as he turned to towards the door. "He's got to be told-"

"BARRICADE!"

Ratchet and Wheeljack looked out of the open door where they could see not only Barricade and Soundwave, but also Prowl headed towards them at a rather fast pace. "Oh slag," Ratchet snarled as Wheeljack was already out the door and headed towards them.

"This could be a problem," Ratchet frowned as he quickly got on the radio and connected with Optimus.

"-_This had better be good_,-" Optimus' tired voice came over the line.

"Prowl's seen Soundwave and is on the warpath," Ratchet explained quickly.

"-_Crap_.-"

"Exactly, move your aft. I'll try to stall."

"-_Be right there._-"

* * *

Optimus stepped out of his hanger and could already hear the yelling from the other side of the compound. Cursing under his breath, he quickly turned towards the area where the shouting was taking place. From what he could hear, it was mostly Prowl, Wheeljack and Inferno doing most of the yelling. '_Why can't those three just get along_?' he thought to himself.

Arriving on the scene Optimus sighed as he found that everyone else had also shown up to see what all the yelling was about. The Lambo's were gawking at Soundwave and his team while Hound was explaining to Perceptor what had transpired on their trip. Bluestreak was with Blaster and both were watching the whole thing with wide, shocked optics. A quick glance showed that Soundwave himself was standing at full attention, just scowling at Prowl and the others while Barricade and Bumblebee flanked him.

"This is so not going to go well," Optimus muttered as he rushed towards the group, hoping that he would be able to prevent any possible damage before it occurred.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well there you go. Join us tomorrow for chapter Eighty Three: _Mass Hysteria_


	83. Mass Hysteria

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: Well here you go, not edited with a fine tooth comb but I tried! ^^;. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Three: Mass Hysteria

Soundwave watched vaguely amused as all of the Autobots seemed to just converge to where he and his team were standing at the same time. Barricade had instantly stepped beside him to offer either support or back up, Soundwave wasn't sure which, but the most surprising thing had been that the Autobot had come up on his other side, taking the second flanking position. As if that wasn't interesting enough, he was actually scowling at his friends. Curious considering the information in the young Autobot's file the Decepticons had on him claimed he was a suck up and a goody-goody. Soundwave took the opportunity to glance over at Barricade but his long time friend showed no hint as to what was going on in that processor of his. A quick glance down showed that Ravage and the condors were also staring at Bumblebee in rather stunned silence but Frenzy was just grinning madly as he stood in front of the Autobot.

"They don't look to happy," Sam sighed and his two companions could only nodded as Prowl stormed over to them.

It happened almost too quickly for Sam to follow but one second, Prowl had whipped out his gun and aimed at Soundwave, the next it was in Jazz's hands and Prowl was on the ground. Jazz was scowling down at his husband as he quickly powered down the gun and yanked out the power cell. "Prowl, babe- we have got to work on your temper," Jazz sighed as he dropped the useless gun to the ground. Sam just stared at Jazz surprised as the silver mech grinned at him. "Well I _am_ a lieutenant," Jazz snickered.

"Jazz was always best at hand to hand," Bumblebee told him while Sam continued to stare.

"What the slag Jazz?" Wheeljack bellowed as he stormed over. "What the hell is _he_ doing here?"

"Um... breathing?" Barricade offered with a shrug.

Wheeljack turned to glare at the grinning 'Con. "That's not what I meant."

"Bumblebee, I want an explanation," Prowl snarled as he finally climbed to his feet. "Why have you brought yet another Decepticon into our midst?"

Bumblebee whirled around and stared at the mech. "_Me_? Why do you assume that it was me?"

"Because you're the one with the habit of bringing home stray 'Cons," Inferno growled, his optics narrowing on the group.

"We're not _dogs _for Primus' sake," Barricade snarled.

Prowl turned angered optics towards him. "_You_ stay out of this!"

Barricade glared at the Autobot commander for a moment before he shrugged and took a step back. "If you say so," he drawled sarcastically.

"I do say so," Prowl snapped back at him. "You shouldn't even be here yourself."

"Oh for the love of- Prowl! Soundwave is here to _help_," Jazz snarled as his hands went to his hips. "Can you get that through your firewall? H. E. L. P. Help."

"Help with what?" Inferno demanded. "We don't need a _'Con_ to help us."

"If we're going to survive Thirteen's new power cannon, then yes. We do," Ratchet spoke up with a frown.

"I don't believe this!" Wheeljack bellowed as he stared at his husband in surprise. "You're actually going to defend them?"

"What's there to defend?" Jazz shouted angrily. "It was Optimus' decision!"

"Then clearly you're all unfit for duty!" Inferno roared back at him. "The Optimus I know would never have agree to have a 'Con running around free on our own base and here we've got..." he paused to count. "Seven!" He face faulted. "_SEVEN_? We have seven 'Cons on the base now?"

"What in the world were you guys thinking?" Wheeljack shouted in vexation. "How could you bring the enemy right into the heart of our operations?"

"We're on a slagging abandoned air force base!" Ratchet bellowed as he threw his arms wide. "What operations?"

"Tank of oil that Prowl forgoes the gun and just tackles the 'Con," Sunny said loudly.

"You're on!" Bluestreak instantly called back.

"You guys stay out of this!" Prowl shouted at them, not even sparing a glance.

Amazingly it was Blaster who stepped forward. "So we don't get an opinion now?" he demanded frostily. Hound also stepped forward, a dark glare on his usually friendly face.

Prowl seemed to be at a bit of a loss at the combined glared from his two friends but Inferno seemed completely oblivious to it. "Damn it! Why would you even _want_ the 'Con here?" he demanded sternly.

"He should at least be confined to quarters," Wheeljack added with a frown. "How the slag can you just up and _trust_ him?"

"I can't believe the fuss you guys are making about this!" Ratchet cried out, his normally calm composure disintegrating as he stared at his husband.

"How about this," Jazz sighed in frustration. "If he kills us in our sleep, you can say a big 'I told you so'."

"Damn it Jazz, this is no time for jokes!" Prowl shouted, near hysterics himself.

"No, it isn't," Optimus shouted as he finally made his way over to the group. Everyone instantly went silent as they eyed the Autobot leader. Optimus just glared back at everyone before he turned to Prowl. "I know we didn't let you know of Soundwave's arrival and that was wrong of us."

Prowl looked as if he wanted to say something but Jazz quickly clamped a hand over his mate's mouth. "Hush darlin' and let the boss-'Bot speak."

Optimus gave Jazz a grateful look. "I know it was wrong but at the same time, it was my decision, slag it! Soundwave _is _a Decepticon and you may very well be right about his intentions however-" Optimus took a deep breath as is looked as if the mechs were going to say something more. "_However_ he also has valuable information about Sector Thirteen that we can use! Slag it," Optimus huffed. "We're _all _going to be in serious trouble if Sector Thirteen get's a hold of _any_ of us, Autobot or Decepticon! We have to work together, slag it."

"A common enemy?" Prowl shouted as he finally managed to yank Jazz's hand off his mouth. "That's what you're basing your decision on?"

Optimus glared at him. "Yes," he growled.

Prowl looked flabbergasted and Inferno looked no better, an expression of thunderous fury displayed on his features. "You can't be serious!" he bellowed and a whole new argument began.

Barricade watched the clamor tiresomely and with a sigh as he glanced over at Soundwave. "Give 'em time. They'll come around. Especially those with their spouses on your side."

"Judging from the looks of things, you have at least one half of every couple vying for ya," Bumblebee snickered as he too turned away from the clamor. "Though I'm not so sure about the Lambo's."

Barricade glanced over at the twins to find them speaking adamantly with Hound and Bluestreak while Perceptor just looked vaguely fed up with the whole thing. The scientist happened to then glance over at them and Barricade gave a small tilt of the head in question. Perceptor shrugged at him as he wandered over. Soundwave turned to watch his approach and glanced over at Barricade unsure. He didn't know much about this particular Autobot but Barricade waved him off.

Perceptor just looked at Soundwave for a long moment. "Don't bother me or interrupt my experiments and we'll get along just fine," Perceptor announced with a sharp nod. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some numbers running on the new computer."

Soundwave just stared as the smaller red mech whirled around and left, making a wide circle around the still arguing mechs. He turned to his fellow Decepticon who looked to be just as baffled and they both turned to look at Bumblebee in askance. Bumblebee just shrugged. "He hates to be interrupted."

Soundwave tilted his head and Sam could bet that if he had any, one eyebrow would be raised. "He is your…"

"Chief science tech," Bumblebee told him before gesturing at the smaller group of mechs. "I'm sure you know most of them but then we have the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

Soundwave nodded. "I've seen them in action before. They tend to give the seekers much grief."

Bumblebee chuckled before pointing at the others again. "You met Hound and Bluestreak during your rescue and the other mech is Blaster, our own communications officer."

Soundwave barely glanced at Blaster but Barricade quickly took note of the look as Soundwave went back to observing the still arguing larger group. "You have a working communications office?" he asked intently.

'Bee "blinked" in surprise. "I'm actually not sure," he admitted with a small shrug. "I've mostly been working with the rebuilding of the base. You'd have to ask Blaster that." Soundwave nodded and Barricade glanced over his shoulder to look at the Autobot's own comm. tech. He wasn't surprised when he saw the mech in question shooting Soundwave small glances before being pulled back into the twin's conversation.

"I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Barricade and the others turned surprised to find that Red Alert had wandered over, fed up with trying to get through his husbands rather thick skull plating. He was smiling at Barricade as if the two shared some cosmic joke. "What can't you tell?" Bumblebee asked him puzzled.

Red Alert just shook his head before he turned to look back at the squabbling group. "They'll come around," he said to Soundwave, surprising the 'Con. "It's just going to take time."

Soundwave simply nodded. "Understandable."

"Still annoying though," Laserbeak muttered as he glowered at the group as if his glare could make them spontaneously combust.

"Will any of your companions pose a threat to us?" Ravage hissed from where he was seated at Barricade's feet.

Both Red Alert and Bumblebee looked back down at the cat surprised only to realize that _all_ the Decepticons were looking at them intently, wanting to know the answer to the feline's question. Well, all but Frenzy. He had actually dragged Rumble over towards the smaller group and was placing a bet with the twins, shocking both Lamborghini's immensely. There was a sudden groan from the two Autobots however when Ratchet suddenly leaned over and smacked both Wheeljack _and_ Inferno respectively while Jazz did the same to Prowl. Frenzy's grin came back full force as he turned back to the twins triumphantly.

"They may not like it, but they'll tolerate it and you if Optimus vouches for you," 'Bee finally spoke, getting back to the conversation. "That goes for all of you." He turned his optics to Barricade who looked rather unconvinced.

"I'll still keep my own proximity alarms on if it's all the same," Barricade announced dryly.

Red frowned at this. "I can install a security system for you hanger aside from the main compound one if you're still feeling that uncomfortable."

Barricade glanced over at the security chief gratefully. "Thank you Red Alert." Red just nodded before he turned and wandered over to the others, speaking softly to Hound while throwing angered glares at Inferno whenever the fire rig shouted something loudly. Barricade turned to Soundwave. "Until Red can deliver on his promise, make sure you keep your doors locked. You don't have the luxury of bunking with, not only one of their own, but their most precious human to boot."

"Barricade," Sam groaned as he covered his face with his hands, much to Soundwave and the smaller 'Con's amusement. "Don't say things like that."

"It's true, isn't it?" Barricade chuckled.

"What's true?" Rumble asked as he pulled Frenzy back over to their group. Frenzy was chuckling madly as he was pulled along.

"How'd you make out?" Barricade asked the smaller mech.

Frenzy grinned evilly. "I have six-six-six barrels of o-o-oil!"

"Good for you," Barricade snickered.

Rumble looked ready to scream. "What's true?" he demanded.

"Indeed," Ravage added, his gaze fixed firmly on the human in 'Cade's hand. "What is the significance of this human? The one you call Epps said he was your 'liaison'."

"He is," Barricade told them. "Sam is our human representative with their government."

Buzzsaw stared at the human as he suddenly appeared and landed on Barricade's shoulder, much to the commander's dismay. "Is he not young by his cultures standards?"

"He is that but there were special circumstances," Barricade said before he aimed a glare at the bird on his shoulder. "Get off…" Buzzsaw stared at him a long moment but complied, moving instead to stand on the ground beside Ravage.

"And those were…?" Rumble prompted when Barricade didn't say more.

Bumblebee looked over at Barricade apprehensively but Barricade shrugged. "Let's just say that he helped during the last battle and stuff happened," Bumblebee said tentatively.

There was a sigh from Barricade as he looked over at the Autobot. "They'll find out anyway," he said to him before he turned back to Soundwave and his team. "Sam here was the one who Off-Lined Megatron."

"_WHAT_!"

The resulting bellow of shock that followed Barricade's announcement was enough to momentarily halt the continuous argument between Optimus and the others before Prowl whirled around towards his commander. "See! They cause unnecessary disruption with the team. They're a problem!"

"The only one with a problem around here is _you _man!" Jazz snarled and the fight resumed.

Rumble turned back to Barricade. "How could a _human_ kill the greatest Decepticon of all time?"

"Indeed," Ravage drawled. "It is a little unbelievable."

"A _little_?" Rumble yelped.

"Well believe it," Barricade snarled. "He managed it. It's done. Megatron is dead. End of story."

Sam cringed and wished that he could run away and dive back into his warm, solitary bed right at that moment. Almost all of Soundwave's team were just _staring_ at him in varying degrees of complete shock and disbelief while Soundwave himself was looking at Sam as if he were some sort of bug that needed to be studied.

The only one who didn't stare at Sam in complete disbelief, Barricade was surprised to see, was Frenzy. The small silver mech was just looking up at Sam sadly as he ignored Rumble's sputtering beside him. There was something in that sad, apologetic gaze that startled Barricade. Frenzy usually was indifferent about these sorts of things but Barricade was shocked to see the sadness in the other mech's gaze as he looked at the boy sorrowfully. '_What the slag does _he_ have to be sorry for_?' Barricade wondered as he stared at Frenzy staring at Sam.

Frenzy glanced up then and he and Barricade locked optics for the briefest of seconds. Barricade had to restrain himself from taking a step back in surprise as he instantly saw the startling intelligence behind those red optics. Then Rumble swore in his surprise and the tense moment was suddenly shattered. Frenzy twitched again and turned back to Rumble, frowning at the mech as he whapped his shoulder. "L-l-l-leave Ladies_man_217 be. He go-oo-od human."

Rumble turned to stare at Frenzy in shock but Frenzy had already turned back to the Autobot's fight. Seeing that his partner wasn't about to say more, Rumble turned once more to Barricade. "_He's_ the disgusting creature that killed our Megatron!"

"Megatron wasn't 'our' anything," Barricade suddenly hissed at him. "He used us for his own purposes and when he didn't need us, he left us to fend for ourselves." Barricade could see Frenzy suddenly tense but ignored it for the moment to instead focus his glare on Rumble. It was a stare down until Barricade suddenly heard his name being called and whirled around surprised. "Judy!"

Judy was looking over at the still arguing group of Autobots when she stepped up to Barricade and 'Bee. "What on Earth is going on out here," she demanded as she stepped up into 'Bee's offered hand. "It sounds like wild cats going at it." There was a chuckle from the ground and Judy looked down surprised to see Ravage grinning up at here. "Well it does," Judy frowned. "Honestly, all the arguing going on and on when there's really nothing to argue about, is there? I think that Prowl just doesn't like change, don't you?"

"Mom," Sam groaned but Bumblebee was chuckling.

"I think you hit the nail on the head there Judy."

Judy smiled as Rumble glanced over at Frenzy puzzled, the previous conversation seeming to be temporarily suspended. "But she doesn't have a hammer." Frenzy just sighed.

Judy laughed a bit before she turned and gave Soundwave a wide smile. "You must be the newest arrival," she said with a wave. "How are you doing? No problems I hope. With yourselves I mean, we'll just ignore them for the moment," she waved at the still arguing group.

Soundwave stared at the small woman at a complete loss before he glanced over at Barricade, uncertain. Barricade chuckled. "Soundwave, may I present Judy Witwicky; Sam's female parental unit. Judy, this is my old friend Soundwave."

"Hello," Judy nodded at him. "And these are?"

"My team," Soundwave seemed to finally find his voice. "Buzzsaw, Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy." He pointed to each as he said their name and Judy smiled down at them.

"Well pleasure to meet you all," she nodded before she turned to look straight at Frenzy. "From what Sam tells me, we owe you a great debt of gratitude for helping Bumblebee," she said softly. "Thank you Frenzy."

Frenzy just glanced up at her, a blank look on his face for a long, long moment before a wide grin broke out on his features and he gave her a thumbs up. "No problem, no problem," he chirped.

Judy chuckled before she turned to watch the fighting going on. Thankfully it was still mostly verbal and no one had as yet come to any harmful blows at least. Ratchet, however, still leaned over to whap his husband once in a while. Judy chuckled as she looked around. "Where's Ironhide?" she finally asked curiously. "I would think he would be the most vocal in such a fight."

Barricade and Bumblebee glanced down at Judy in surprise before they too looked around for the lost gunner. "You know… I don't know," Bumblebee muttered at a bit of a loss. "Probably out at the long gun range or something."

Barricade let out a small huff. "As long as he's not in my wiring, I don't care where he's hidden himself away."

"Mmm…" Judy hummed as the other cluster of Autobots suddenly approached, looking for all intended purposes as if they were being marched to the firing squad as Red glared at them the whole way over.

"Um… we just wanted to say that we don't care about you," Sides announced hesitantly.

"Bakayaro," Sunny snarled as he punched Sides in the arm.

"What?"

Red Alert sighed in frustration but it was Hound who stepped forward. "What Sideswipe is so inelegantly trying to tell you is that the five of us," and he gestured to the Lambos, Bluestreak and Blaster aside from himself, "don't as much mind your presence as the others. We'll still be leery of you but you have to understand you have given us no reason to trust you yet."

Soundwave stared at the small group of Autobots for a moment before he nodded in acceptance. "Oh goody," Laserbeak muttered sarcastically from the ground. "We have their approval. Can our day get any better?"

"If we could convince the three stooges, it would be great," Red Alert muttered as he looked over at the three stubborn mechs who were _still_ arguing.

"Well, we don't mind you," Sunny said pointedly. "That should be enough."

"We certainly outnumber them, that's for sure," Sideswipe chuckled.

"I'm surprised that Prowl is actually arguing what's basically a direct order from Optimus," Bluestreak mused aloud. "Usually it's him trying to convince _us_ to follow along."

Blaster shrugged. "Clearly Jazz's death changed him."

Soundwave glanced over at the other communications office and Blaster ducked his head under the steady gaze. Red Alert managed to catch Barricade's optics again and he grinned widely. Barricade just sighed.

"How is it that it was Jazz's death that changed him?" Rumble wondered aloud. "He's standing right there, isn't he?"

"Well… that's a bit of a long story," Bumblebee admitted sheepishly. "Let's just say that there it was an interesting funeral when Jazz all of a sudden popped back up alive and well."

Soundwave glanced at them. "How was that even possible?" he asked. "No mech can come back from the dead."

"Primus," Barricade answered. "Jazz's return was quite literally a Primus sent miracle."

"Just a though." Everyone turned to Judy as she looked over at the fighting group. "Why don't you just have Sam and Jazz use that All Spark shard to call Primus and ask him directly? I mean his word trumps all of yours, doesn't it?"

The Autobots plus Barricade just _stared_ at Judy while Sam shook his head. "You know how Primus feels about all this, Mom. I told you, he thinks that the separation between Decepticons and Autobots is a bunch of slag and doesn't believe that the two groups hold any weight to any decisions. To him, they're all just Cybertronions so what's the problem?"

Judy looked a little deflated at this announcement. "Oh… I guess so. If he doesn't believe that the two sides should even exist, then there shouldn't be a problem should there?"

"Still," Hound mused. "It couldn't hurt, could it? I mean, if the order came from Primus directly then Inferno, Wheeljack and Prowl have no basis for their argument."

"Well I suppose we could," 'Bee agreed.

Sam sighed. "He's just going to say 'what's the problem?' and leave it at that."

"Still, it's the best idea that we can come up with for the moment," Red stated. "At least that will give everyone time to get to know Soundwave and his team and by then there should be no argument."

"Well then, shall we go get that shard?" Judy asked with a smile. Everyone nodded in agreement and Judy's smile got wider, if that was even possible. "Now… how to get those guys to shut up long enough for us to tell them what we plan?" she asked rhetorically as she turned to look at the six arguing mechs.

"Um… excuse me…" Everyone turned to see Soundwave and all of his sub-units just staring at them all in stunned surprise. Laserbeak shot each of them a curious stare in turn as he spoke once again. "But what do you mean, 'call Primus'?" he asked slowly. "How in the pit can you just 'call Primus'?"

"Primus is the creator of all Cybertron and its people," Buzzsaw added. "You can't just call him up on a whim."

"It's hardly a whim," Judy frowned but the 'Con's didn't seem to be done.

"And what All Spark shard?" Ravage demanded with a frown. "We were told it was destroyed along with Megatron." The cat shot Barricade a particularly dark look. "Were we misinformed?"

"It was destroyed," Barricade confirmed. "But we still have a small piece of it."

"And you can use this piece of the All Spark to 'call Primus'," Soundwave spoke up slowly. "Anyone can do this?"

"Well, only Sam and Jazz," Red admitted. "No one else has managed to get it to work."

All the Decepticons turned to just stare at Sam in disbelief once again and Sam sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I can speak to Primus. Apparently I'm part of some sort of Cybertronion prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Soundwave demanded as he looked over at Barricade. "What prophecy?"

Barricade shrugged. "How should I know? Only Megatron and Optimus were privy to that information back on Cybertron."

Soundwave just frowned at his long time friend. "Clearly we need to talk."

Barricade just sighed and nodded. "Yeah. You have a lot to be briefed on."

"Well then, if that arguments' settled. How about we stop the other one?" Judy asked flatly.

There were agreements all around and soon Sunny and Sides had imposed themselves in the middle of the arguing group. With the twins running interference, Hound and Red quickly explained the plan. Prowl, Wheeljack and Inferno all looked at them in varying degrees of surprise as Optimus groaned, "why didn't I think of that?"

* * *

Sam sighed as he was once again handed the All Spark shard and soon enough he and Jazz found themselves in the room of darkness, though this time it was nothing like how they had left it. The fireflies were zooming everywhere and the room was actually lit enough for them to make out some details. There was a very large couch and a big screen TV in one corner and did one of those fireflies just pass them with a bag of popcorn?

Sam jumped in surprise as one of them floated over to him and bumped against his chest, supposedly wanting to be petted. Sam just stared at the rather large band-aid on its head. "What in the world?" he muttered.

"What in the slagging pit happened here?" Jazz yelped as he looked about the chaos.

Suddenly gold orbs appeared beside them and there was a loud humming sound from the Cybertronion God. Jazz and Sam glanced at one another as the shadows shifted every so often as if something was pushing against them frantically. "Apparently we came at a bad time…" Sam said slowly as he set the firefly down. "We'll just… come back later."

The shadow's movements became more frantic as Jazz and Sam quickly turned and bolted out of the room. Soft laughter could be heard from Jazz while Sam was just happy to get out of there. Primus sighed as he watched them go and there was a small chortling "laugh" from one of the fireflies, a remote control nestled snugly under its wing.

* * *

"Well?" Prowl demanded as Sam jerked away from the shard and Jazz stood up from his seated position. "What did he say?"

Sam didn't say anything, his eyes wide as saucers as he turned and quickly moved over to where 'Bee was, climbing up in the mechs hand and refusing to look at anyone. Jazz, meanwhile, just chuckled as he turned to the waiting group. "It's all good," Jazz announced, a large grin on his features. Inferno and Wheeljack shared a surprised look but Prowl continued to stare at his smaller mate in complete shock at the news. Jazz just grinned wider as he turned and exited the main hanger, his laughter echoing all the way out the door.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well there you have it! I had to change the ending a bit because everyone wanted to see Primus and the orbs again though since Sam sees them as Fireflies and that's why they were turned into them again. Just a bit of an explanation in case anyone was wondering. Also I realized that I've been switching from back and forth between "Allspark" and "All Spark". Sorry! I will try to be more consistent from now on. It just sounds like it should be one word to me but the comics and movie subtitles write it as 2. -_shrugs_-

Well join us tomorrow for chapter Eighty Four: Back To Normal.


	84. Back to Normal

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: I seem to have lost my hard copy of this chapter with all of Anya's edits so I apologize for anything I might have missed in my revision!

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Four: Back to Normal

Soundwave chuckled as he glanced around the rather empty air force base, or what he had since learned was called the "Autobot Consulate". Though the young one called Bumblebee had muttered that it should be changed to say "_Cybertronion_ Consulate", at the moment, neither Soundwave nor Barricade were in any position to argue the point. On the whole, the Autobot's base was a better set up than anything that Starscream and the other 'Cons had when Soundwave had last saw them. At least the Autobot's had actual buildings, and Starscream had the slagging _Constructicon's_ with him!

Soundwave shook his head as he glanced about the rather empty courtyard. Or what had been an empty courtyard as he watched amused as Jazz suddenly appeared around a building and ran right past him. "Hi ya Soundwave! See ya Soundwave!" Jazz called out quickly as he darted past him.

Soundwave turned fascinated as he watched the small Autobot duck around another building. Confused, Soundwave turned back toward the direction the small silver 'Bot had come from to finally see the reason for the other mechs haste. Ratchet came marching towards him, a dark, determined look on his face as he walked right over to the Decepticon. Soundwave braced himself for whatever dressing down he might possibly be submitted to.

Ratchet just continued to stare at him. "Which way did he go?" The large Decepticon jumped slightly in surprise before he pointed… in the opposite direction that Jazz had fled. Ratchet stared at him again for a long moment. "You wouldn't be _lying_ to me, would you 'Con?" Ratchet snarled.

Soundwave hesitated before he dropped his arm and raised his other one. There was an audible curse from the new direction he was pointing at and Jazz could soon be seen darting back across the compound. Ratchet turned back to Soundwave and nodded. "Thanks," he said and soon took off after his fleeing patient. "Jazz! Believe it or not, but you're worse than _Barricade_! Get back here!"

"Not on your life!" Jazz hollered back as he took a sharp corner, a feat only he could do with his smaller frame. Ratchet's curse could clearly be heard from where Soundwave was standing as the 'Con watched the roundabout pursuit for a while before he finally turned and continued towards his destination.

There was a sudden growl at his feet and Soundwave looked down to find Ravage had come up beside him. "These Autobots are strange," Ravage hissed as he looked in the direction Ratchet and Jazz had gone.

"Definitely not the same Autobots we encountered in battle, that's for sure," another voice answered and Soundwave looked to his left to find Rumble had caught up with him. "I think there's something in the atmosphere in this planet. Prolong exposure makes your hardware stupider."

"Rumble! What a horrible thing to say!" Ravage let out a feline chuckle.

"I mean it!" Rumble replied. "Starscream, the Autobots…" there was a momentary pause. "Frenzy…"

The other small 'Con instantly sobered at this. "He's still acting strange?" he demanded and Soundwave looked down again to see Rumble slump even further if that was possible.

"Yes," Rumble moaned. "And I don't know what to do for him! Every time I try talking to him, we start out fine and then he either goes twitchy and babbles on a mile a minute or completely silent and just ignores me."

Both Ravage and Soundwave just _stared_ at the other mech in disbelief. The thought of Frenzy ignoring his own mate was unconceivable. Soundwave frowned at this. Frenzy was a member of his team and as team leader, it was his responsibility to find out the source of his teammate's problems and correct them. Unfortunately, Soundwave thought he knew what the problem had been and it all started with those _humans_ and their _experiments_.

Combined with the problems Barricade had said he acquired from the human's primitive computer systems, who knew just how messed up Frenzy really was? Soundwave feared that they might never have the old Frenzy back again. He had hoped that the reunion with his team could possibly help Frenzy regain some of his old spunk but Soundwave also knew that it could be a hopeless cause. He had some faith, however, that Frenzy would get, if not completely cured, then at least better with the help of his friends.

Then again, Frenzy had not been with his team for over a Nicycle. He had been with Barricade here on this strange planet living a completely different life encountering completely different problems and having completely different experiences. It was somewhat possible that they would do Frenzy more harm than good, but Soundwave was not one about to give up. He was his team's leader and as such he had an obligation to see them work as a solid unit. One crack in a single link and the whole chain could give way. Soundwave knew this just as any team leader knew this.

In truth, he had been on his way to see Ratchet to ask the medic if he would be willing to take a look at the small mech, give his expert medical opinion on his condition. However seeing as Ratchet was rather… busy, Soundwave changed his course and made his way towards the small hanger in the far corner of the compound with his two team members right behind him. The door was open but he knocked anyway.

"Come in!" a voice called out and Soundwave was quick to do so before the young Autobot saw exactly who it was that had come calling. Not that it seemed to be a problem as the Autobot simply glanced at him before turning towards Barricade who was slouched in a corner fiddling with a data pad that had rather weird music playing from it. "It's for you," Bumblebee said before going back to his own data pad.

Barricade glanced up and he set the pad down. "Soundwave. Don't tell me you want to leave already," Barricade chuckled as he stood and made his way over to greet the other 'Cons.

Soundwave just gave him a cool, level look while there was a huff from the ground. "Hardly," Ravage drawled and Barricade glanced down at the cat with a small quirk of the head.

The mustang glanced back up at Soundwave. "So you just came for a visit?"

There was a snort from Rumble but Soundwave just shook his head. "Actually, I came to speak to you about Frenzy." Rumble seemed just as surprised at this announcement as Barricade was as the smaller 'Con looked up at his squad leader hopefully.

"How is he," a soft voice asked behind him and Soundwave turned to find the small human Sam standing on a large catwalk, looking at him with a look that he classified as worried.

It was Rumble who actually answered the boy. "Not good," Rumble growled as he stretched his finger gears in the image of a human cracking their knuckles. "He's not acting like himself in the least."

"Well can you blame him?" Barricade frowned at the mech. "He was held prisoner longer than you and experimented on. Who knows what those slagging pieces of filth actually did to him?" Soundwave took note of Barricade's suddenly clenched fists as the other mech whirled around and began pacing. A quick glance at the Autobot showed the yellow mech to still be playing with his data pad, however closer observations showed blue optics peeking over the top of the unit, watching Barricade closely as the mech continued to rant. "I cannot _believe_ I didn't realize it sooner!" Barricade continued angrily. "If I had known that he was still alive you can bet your core processor that I would have fought a hundred of those blasted cannons to get him out!"

"And get killed or captured in the process," Bumblebee announced flatly as he finally gave up on the pretense of playing his own video game and set the pad aside.

Barricade whirled around. "_You_ stay out of this!"

Bumblebee continued to frown at him and it was Sam who spoke up next. "He's right you know. You couldn't have known that he was still alive, let alone that Thirteen had him."

"But I should have!" Barricade snarled pacing again. "Soundwave put him in my care! He was my responsibility!"

"**What**?" Everyone whirled around at the sharp cry to find Frenzy standing in the doorway scowling at all of them. "**I ne-need no one's, one's **_**c-care**_," Frenzy continued, glaring at them all. "**I am not a **_**sparkling**_!"

"**And we're not saying you are**!" Rumble quickly moved to his partner's side. "**We're all just worried about you**."

Frenzy's glare got darker. "**Wh-why**?" he demanded sharply. "**I'm fine**!"

"**Frenzy**…" Rumble began but Frenzy sent him a fierce glower and the small mech backed down as Frenzy stepped further into the hanger.

"**You have not been acting like your old self**," Ravage spoke in a calming tone. It didn't work as Frenzy turned his angered look towards the cat.

"**I'm ****fine**!" Frenzy announced with a note of finality. "**B-bug or t-two**…** or th-three**," the "three" was muttered under his breath. "**But I'm f-f-**_**fine**_!"

Soundwave and Barricade glanced at one another; both seeing clearly that the other one of them weren't anywhere near convinced. Bumblebee had gone back to his game but Sam could instantly tell that he was listening to every word that was being said. "Of course you're fine," everyone turned to see Optimus entering the hanger. "Who said you weren't?"

Frenzy just glared at his own team whose smaller members were both looking rather chastised, Soundwave looked as indifferent as always as he turned to Optimus. "I would still appreciate it if your medic looked him over."

There was a huff from Frenzy and Rumble reached over to either grab his arm or place his own hand on the other mechs shoulders but Frenzy quickly moved out of reach and Rumble allowed the hand to fall, a hurt look on his face. Sam looked at the two before he glanced over at Barricade questioningly as he saw the small mech's expression. Barricade waved him off slightly and Sam frowned but allowed it for the moment as he turned back to watch Optimus and the newest 'Con ally.

"Yes, of course," Optimus was saying as he glanced down at Frenzy. "In fact, Ratchet had mentioned that you all should report to his med-bay some time today. In case anything was possibly left in your systems by Thirteen."

Frenzy seemed rather amused as Rumble and Ravage both groaned at the announcement and Frenzy himself reached out those last few inches to grab a hold of Rumble's own arm. Sam no longer needed to ask Barricade if they were a pairing as Frenzy simply cuddled up next to the other mech and made a few soothing, cooing noises that were easily drowned out by Ravage's snarling. The 'Con's did not seem to see the humor in this as Frenzy glanced up at Sam and the two shared a chuckle.

Even Barricade was smirking at the group. "Want me to go with you and hold your hand?" he teased.

Soundwave turned to glare at him before he looked back at Optimus. "I believe that your medic is currently otherwise occupied," he said flatly.

"He's off after your lieutenant," Ravage laughed.

Optimus just sighed. "Well in that case, why don't you give me a report of what happened in Utah?" he asked turning back to Soundwave.

Barricade watched surprised as Soundwave actually shifted nervously. _Soundwave_! The most perpetually stoic mech of the whole Decepticon army was actually twitching. Optimus obviously saw this too as he spoke again. "You can take your time; whenever you feel like talking, but it does have to be done and soon. The more we know about Thirteen, the better prepared we'll be for them."

Soundwave nodded. "You are correct Optimus Prime-"

"'Optimus'," the Autobot corrected.

Soundwave paused for a moment. "Optimus. You should be briefed on what we know."

Optimus sighed in relief as tension seemed to suddenly drain out of him. "Thank you Soundwave. We can begin whenever you wish."

Soundwave nodded. "I do seem to be missing some team members," he began.

"Quite alright," Optimus chuckled. "We can get their reports later. Shall we?" Soundwave nodded and tried his best not to look as if he was being taken to the executioner as he followed the big rig out.

Sam waved and was glad to see Frenzy wave back. Rumble didn't look that impressed but Sam instantly determined it was because he was worried about his partner. Bumblebee seemed to be on the same wavelength as he stepped up beside Barricade. "Do you really think that Frenzy's okay?"

Barricade sighed as he turned around and headed back to his corner. "I can only hope."

Bumblebee nodded as he moved over to allow Sam to step down into his palm. "I wonder where the birds are anyway," Sam said. The mechs just shrugged.

* * *

"Are they still there?" Sunny demanded.

Sideswipe peeked though a small crack in the door. "Yeah, still there."

Sunny frowned as he shoved Side's head down and peered out himself. Sure enough, there they were. Perched on the roof of the building across from them, staring at their door. "Eep!" Sunny quickly slammed the door shut.

"Okay… now I'm not so sure about having those 'Con's around," Side's muttered.

"Tell me about it!" Sunny growled himself. The two condor's had been perched there for what seemed like hours. Just what the hell were they doing out there anyway?

* * *

"How long do you think we can keep them in there?" Buzzsaw asked his partner.

"As long as we want," Laserbeak chuckled. "This is fun."

* * *

Ironhide was humming a rather offbeat tune as the base finally came into view in the distance. Will was humming right along with him as soft smile playing about his face. The ranger was bundled up in the passenger seat, wrapped contently in the comforter as he stretched out his legs on the driver's seat. "So what are we going to tell the others?" Will suddenly asked quietly.

"Why should we tell them anything?" Ironhide instantly answered with a huff. "It's none of their business anyway."

"I meant about where we've been for the last day and a half," Will clarified with a chuckle.

"Oh…" Ironhide was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "Why should we tell them where we've been? It's still none of their business."

Will just rolled his eyes and gathered his things as they pulled up to the base and he climbed out to allow Ironhide a chance to shift. He sighed when he saw the Ironhide was already watching the moat for any reptilian activity. "Oh will you give it up!" Will demanded as he stepped up into Ironhide's palm.

"I can't help it," Ironhide frowned as he hopped the moat and passed through the gate. "That thing is still in there, somewhere."

Will just rolled his eyes again and glanced about the rather empty base. "So where do you think everyone is?" he asked instead.

"Not a clue," Ironhide replied with a half-shrug.

"_COMING THROUGH_!"

Both Will and Ironhide coughed as a cloud of dust rose up in Jazz's wake as the mech sped by. "I'll kill that nut!" Ironhide said between coughing.

"Not if I get to him first," Ratchet announced as he slowed his own speed and stopped next to them. "You two okay? You were gone a while." The other two instantly nodded as they tried to keep the grins off their faces. Ratchet frowned as he looked at the two intently. "Well, that's good. So-"

"What happened with the 'Con?" Ironhide quickly interrupted, not wanting to answer any questions the medic may have come up with.

Ratchet frowned at him but Ironhide just continued to stare at him, a challenge in his stance. Ratchet smirked. There was the answer to his questions. "You mean Soundwave?" he asked, allowing the change in topic. "Well, Inferno, Wheeljack and Prowl are being difficult."

"No surprise there," Ironhide chuckled and he fell into step with Ratchet as they made their way further into the base. "They're married so of course they'll be rather protective of their mates and worried for their safety."

Ratchet just stared at him for a moment before he glanced down at Will. The ranger seemed determined not to look up at him but Ratchet could still see the rise in his core body temperature. The flush on his cheeks also verified what Ratchet already suspected. "Yeah, well… They're still being a pain in the aft. And I can look after myself. Wheeljack knew that before we got hitched."

Ironhide cringed. "Please don't use that word."

Ratchet glanced at him surprised. "What? 'Hitched'? What's wrong with it!"

It was Will who answered him with a small laugh. "He's still upset that 'Bee managed to sneak off with his tow cable."

Ratchet looked down at the human for a moment before they both burst out laughing. Ironhide just frowned at them. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up… I still say we've got gremlins!"

"When you catch one 'Hide, then we'll believe you," Optimus chuckled as he and the three 'Cons passed by.

"I'm serious!" Ironhide yelled back at him. Optimus just waved over his shoulder in acknowledgement that he heard the shout.

Rumble glanced over at Soundwave. "Gremlin? I thought he was a truck." Rumble was quite surprised when Frenzy burst out laughing.

"Yeah, everyone's a comedian," Ironhide grumbled.

Will just shook his head. "Hey! Let me off by the mess hall. I'm starving."

"I'm sure you are," Ratchet muttered under his breath and both soldiers turned confused as the medic began chuckling evilly. "Well, I'm off to find my wayward patient. Let me know if you need anything!"

"Yeah, sure…" Will called as Ironhide just watched his friend go.

"You know… I'm begging to wonder if Wheeljack and the others didn't have it right all along."

"What?" Will glanced up at him.

"Never mind," Ironhide said quickly as he dropped the human off at his destination. The two stood there awkwardly for a moment, neither one knowing what to say to the other. "Um…"

"I… I'll see ya later then?" Will offered hesitantly.

"What? Oh yeah. Right. Later."

Will offered a small smile as he quickly turned and ducked into the building. Leaning against the closed door Will let out a long sigh as he brought his blanket up to his face and clutched it, inhaling deep. A small smile played about his lips as he finally pushed himself off the door, nose still in the blankets.

Glancing up Will instantly jumped back, bumping against the door as he found both adult Witwicky's standing in the hallway staring at him. Judy was grinning widely and Ron was giving Will a curious stare. "Oh… uh. Hi Ron. Judy."

Judy's grin got wider. "Will," she greeted. "Why don't I just take this for you to be cleaned, hmm? It's going to take a couple washes to get this dirt out."

Will felt his face flare up as he reluctantly allowed the woman to pull his shield away from him and bundle it up in her own arms. "Good to see you back," she nodded as passed Will and went out the door.

Will shifted nervously as he glanced over at Ron who was still standing in the hallway staring at him. Will cleared his throat. "So… what's up?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "And you were where?"

Will shifted nervously, stupid considering he was an actual Ranger Captain but still, when confronted with Sam's parents, even he felt like a child. "Out… with Ironhide."

Ron's eyebrow dropped and he stared at Will for another long moment before he sighed. "You do realize you just made me lose a hundred dollars to my wife, right?"

Will jerked in surprise. "Huh?"

Ron chuckled. "Nothing. So, come on. I'll fill you in on what's been going on around here with that Soundmaker or whatever his name is over breakfast."

Will nodded and allowed the other man to lead him towards the main hall. He groaned as he found Epps already there, wolfing down a huge stack of pancakes. "Well, look what the cat dragged in. Or rather Autobot."

Will frowned as he took his own seat. Carol appeared and dropped a rather full plate down in front of him. "Oh… thanks." The woman grinned at him as she went about piling another stack onto Steve's own plate. Will nodded to the other man in greeting when he saw that Simmons was there as well, though he was further down at the other end of the hall. "Simmons hasn't left yet?" he asked Ron as Epps was back to stuffing his face.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Maggie and Glen are here too but I think they're still sleeping. I tell ya, kids keep the strangest hours these days."

"Oh…"

"So…" Epps looked up and pierced Will with a pointed gaze. "How'd it go?"

"How'd what go?" Steve joined the conversation as he looked at the two rangers curiously.

Will thought quickly before he straightened his spine and glared at his teammate. "None of your business," he announced and went back to his pancakes.

Epps just chuckled. "That well, huh?"

Steve looked rather lost as he looked at the others. "No really, what are we talking about?"

* * *

Bumblebee glanced up as there was a second, more frantic knock on their door that morning. He glanced over at Barricade but the 'Con just shrugged as he too turned towards the door. Sam, who was now joined by Mikaela and Miles also shrugged. Bumblebee just sighed. "Come in," he called out again.

The door flew open only to be banged shut again as Jazz looked around the room. "Hide me!"

Barricade cocked his head as Jazz quickly flattened himself on the floor and belly-crawled until he was hidden away behind one of their boxcars. "Didn't we do this before?" he inquired.

Bumblebee chuckled. "I believe so… but that was Ratchet. Not Jazz."

"Ah…" Barricade snickered as he wandered over to the boxcar and leaned over it to stare at the mech behind it. "You needed something or are you just here to annoy us?"

"Shhhh!" Jazz hissed at him. "I'm hiding from Ratchet!"

"Oh! Well then that's completely alright for you to barge in here and disturb our privacy," the mustang snarled sarcastically.

"Barricade!" Sam frowned at him.

"What? You all made _me_ go! Why should Jazz be any different?"

"Because I'm cuter!" Jazz's voice called out from behind the box.

"Oh like the pit you are," Barricade growled.

"Barricade…" 'Bee sighed tiredly.

"What?"

There was a sudden knock at the door and Jazz let out a small "eep". "Don't let him get me! Please!"

Barricade sighed as 'Bee moved to the door. "Shh!" the younger Autobot hissed before he finally opened the paneling. "Ratchet! What's up?" he asked, trying his best to look surprised to find the medic at their doorstep.

Ratchet frowned at him. "All right, where is he?"

Bumblebee "blinked" innocently. "Right here," he said pointing at Barricade seated on the boxcar playing with his rigged video game. "Where else would he be?"

Ratchet stared at 'Bee suspiciously. "Not him."

"Oh! You mean Soundwave?" Barricade and the three Autobots all glanced up from their positions to where Mikaela was leaning against the railing of Sam's loft. "Optimus said you were looking for him and his team to be checked out but Optimus is actually taking Soundwave's report about his time with Thirteen."

Ratchet turned to find Bumblebee grinning madly. Catching the medics look however, 'Bee quickly dropped the smile and coughed. "Uh, right. Sorry but he's not here."

"Well it wasn't Soundwave that I was looking for, though I do need him and his team looked over too…" Ratchet announced. "Rather, I'm looking for Jazz."

Barricade could hear a small whimper behind him and he allowed a rather evil grin to emerge on. "Jazz? What did that insane music loving nut do now?"

"He's not insane 'Cade," 'Bee frowned at him.

"He's constantly annoying us," Barricade frowned. "He's a bigger pain than Skywarp." There was an outraged gasp behind him and Barricade's grin got bigger.

Ratchet just stared at the mech. "Well if he's not here then…" he began.

"Yeah, sorry Ratchet," Bumblebee said as evenly as he could.

Ratchet just heaved a sigh even though a rather wicked grin was plastered on his face. "Well if I can't find Jazz then I guess I could just give Barricade another check up. Primus knows he's still not one hundred percent."

Barricade's optics brightened and the 'Con was up and next to the boxcar in seconds. "He's back there!"

"Slag it! Never trust a 'Con!" Jazz yelped.

"Jazz…Get out here!" Ratchet commanded before he decided he had waited long enough and quickly made his way around the boxcar himself and snagged the small silver mech.

"Ratchet… my man… my bud…" Jazz grinned. "What are you doing in this sector?"

Ratchet just glowered. "Come on you. We are getting those bullets out of you, _today_!"

"But Ratchet! I have to…uh… file my report on the rescue! Yeah! So you see, Optimus will be wanting those so-"

"Oh don't worry Jazz," Ratchet grinned evilly. "We can go over you report in my med bay!"

Barricade, 'Bee and the humans all watched amused as Jazz suddenly bolted out the door. Ratchet gasped and tore after him. "Well, glad things are back to normal around here," Mikaela chuckled.

"Yeah… I was getting worried there for a moment," 'Bee laughed.

There was a snort behind him. "Enjoy it while you can Autobit."

'Bee turned to Barricade confused at the statement. "What does that mean?"

Barricade glanced up from his game. "Since when is this place _ever_ normal?" 'Bee and the humans now shared worried looks and Barricade chuckled. "So much has happened; one can only imagine what's about to happen next."

* * *

Burgen frowned as he shifted through the ruble of his once beloved lab. "This is a disaster," he growled as he chucked a broken keyboard across the room. "Not only did I lose my test subjects but this base has been completely compromised, not to mention-" he threw another piece of debris; "the Incapacitator is a complete LOSS!" He whirled around and looked towards one of the shadows. "You had better come through on your end of the deal!"

"Do not worry so," a voice spoke from the darkness. "You will have your test subjects… Trust me," and the voice was gone.

Burgen frowned as he turned back to the ruined lab. "Sam Witwicky," he finally growled low in his throat. "You will pay."

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: -_small snicker_- Burgen dosn't seem to happy, does he? Again, I tried to find all the mistakes but if I missed some I apologize~! That being said, please join us tomorrow for chapter Eighty Five: Normalcy Was Overrated Anyway


	85. Normalcy Was Overrated Anyway

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: -_Stares out at the readers_.- Eep! -_Runs away_-

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Five: Normalcy Was Overrated Anyway

"That did it!" Starscream shouted as he glared at the group before him. "Clearly things are not going as expected and our base is no where near completion!"

"What was your first clue?" Thundercracker growled from where they were all once again standing in the dugout shelter looking out at the pouring rain.

"I hate this planet!" Runabout shouted, starling Mixmaster beside him.

"Well crying about it isn't going to help," Scrapper growled scathingly.

"You're telling me," Skywarp muttered as he moved closer to Thundercracker.

"Listen! We need to step up on our base of operations!" Starscream shouted over the din. "I need you to step up on your construction."

"What?" the Constructicon's shouted as one.

"We're already working almost around the clock!" Long Haul shouted appalled.

"Then don't _almost_ work around the clock, _work_ around the clock!" Starscream shouted back at them. "I am sick of this dug out!"

"Well you're not the only one!" Hook shouted back. "Scavenger! I thought I asked you to dig this out."

"I did," the other 'Con snarled. "We all fit this time, don't we?"

"Could be taller," Runamuck muttered from where he was hunched over to keep from banging his head on the ceiling and Mixmaster nodded enthusiastically from his slouched position.

"I don't care! At least get some sort of shelter up or something!" Starscream snapped.

"And I told you it's not that simple!" Scrapper shouted back

"This is becoming rather annoying," Mixmaster muttered as he watched the group arguing from where he had been shoved in the back.

"I'm beginning to think I should take my chances in the rain," Runamuck muttered in agreement.

"So what exactly _is_ this great plan of yours to take out the Autobots?" Thundercracker drawled as he glanced over at the other seeker. "Since I can only assume that it's worth all this… rain."

"We will finally beat those Autobots once and for all but we need a base first to do it!" Starscream snarled. Thundrecraker opened his mouth to argue some more when there was an agitated huff and someone beat him to the punch.

"Look, _everyone_ hates the rain so can we just sit here in silence until it's over? Please?" Everyone turned around shocked to stare at Misfire who had been shoved against the very edge of the dugout's entryway. Misfire was actually glaring at them as he stood dripping wet by the door. "I'm tired, hungry and you're all making my sensors reverberate so is it too much to ask for a little peace?"

There was silence for a long, long time. "Sorry," Skywarp muttered.

"Yeah… sorry…" Runabout muttered as well.

"Sorry," Scrapper added more sincerely than the other two.

Hook just stared at the small seeker for a long moment before he glanced over at Starscream curiously. Starscream seemed to be completely unaware of anything going on at the moment as he glared out at the rain. Hook glanced back at the other seeker who was also looking out into the rain, a thoughtful look on his face. '_Odd_…' Hook thought as stared at Misfire curiously. Misfire managed to catch Hook's glance and sent the Constructicon a small glare before he turned and looked back out at the rain. '_What in the world is his problem_?'

* * *

Prowl sighed as he flipped through the different data pads. How was it that Optimus had managed to completely destroy a perfectly competent filing system anyway? It was going to take him a long time before any of it was put back to rights but it was mind numbing enough that he didn't have to think about the 'Con, or rather 'Cons, plural.

"I can't believe this," Prowl muttered, surprising Blaster who was working on portable long distance radio with Wheeljack's small input.

"Can't believe what?" Blaster questioned, breaking the hangers hushed silence. Hound glanced up but quickly turned back to his own work seeing as the question was not being directed at him.

"Oh," Prowl looked up surprised to find the other two mechs looking at him curiously. "Just… stuff."

"Oh." Blaster still seemed confused but he shrugged and went back to working on the small device.

"The computer's showing some rain approaching from the northeast," Wheeljack suddenly announced from where he was seated at the computer terminal and all the mechs in the hanger cringed.

"I hate the rain," Blaster muttered as he snagged a soldering weld.

"I don't think any of us like it," Wheeljack muttered. "But it's part of this planets eco system and is what keeps it alive."

"Still, plants making oxygen and then it turning into rail by mixing with the hydrogen in the air…" Blaster shook his head. "I still think this place is odd."

"What are you talking about?" Hound spoke up from where he was in the corner going over the perimeter maps. "This place is great! I mean, you should have seen their valleys and mountains when we were headed for Utah."

"Really?" Blaster finally looked interested. "You take stills?"

"Of course," Hound nodded with a grin. "I'll show them to you later."

Blaster smiled back and the other two mechs in the hanger shared a look. "I believe Hound is becoming what is comely referred to as a 'Eco-lover' or 'nature nut'," Wheeljack chuckled.

Hound frowned as the two laughed. "Yeah, whatever! I'm taking these to my bunk."

Prowl immediately stopped chuckling as he pierced Hound with a sharp look. "Just don't allow the 'Cons to see them."

Hound sighed as he made his way to the door. "Yeah, I know," he muttered before he stepped out into the sunlight.

Blaster frowned as he looked out the open door. "You sure about that weather report Wheeljack?"

"What? You think that my system is wrong? That's impossible! I went over the calibrations just this morning."

Blaster stared at the engineer worriedly as Wheeljack began opening random paneling to check the inner hardware. "It was just a though…" he muttered as he started digging though the First Team's "junk box" for the appropriate wires he needed.

The hanger fell silent as the three went back to their respective work when Prowl suddenly looked up from one of the data pads, his head cocked as if listening for something. "Do you guys hear something?"

The other two looked up and both listened. "I don't hear anything," Wheeljack muttered and Blaster just shrugged as he went back to his work. Prowl frowned before he too went back to what he was doing.

"Pppppprrrrrrooooooowwwwwllll!"

Prowl's head jerked up as he heard his name being called, and it almost seemed like it was getting louder. He glanced over at Blaster and Wheeljack who had both stopped doing their own work and were clearly listening as well. "Do you hear that?" Wheeljack asked as if it wasn't obvious that they all clearly heard it.

"It seems to be getting louder-" Blaster began when there was a sudden blur that zipped through the hanger. A small shout of "help" was heard before the mech was gone out the back door.

Everyone stared in surprise. "Was that Jazz?" Prowl asked dazedly.

"JAZZ! GET YOUR AFT BACK HERE!" A second blur dashed by.

"I don't know, but I think that one was Ratchet," Wheeljack replied stunned.

There was a moment before Blaster suddenly found himself alone in the main hanger, the other two mechs running after their respective spouses. "Oh that's okay guys, I'll just… I'll just finish… these…" Blaster trailed off. "Oh whatever," he muttered as he turned back to the small handheld radio with a sigh.

He was working so intently to get at least one of the small machines finished to show Optimus that he didn't even notice when he was no longer alone in the hanger. "Where is Optimus Prime?"

"Gyahhh!" Blaster jumped in surprise, practically leaped out of his seat and the small radio he held flew out of his grasp. "No!" he yelped as he watched it fly end over end away from him. He knew that there was no way for him to get to it in time so it was surprising when a hand seemed to appear out of thin air and just reach out and snagged it out of mid-air.

Blaster let out a small sigh of relief at the save as he took in the prototype, quickly assessing that it was unharmed. He then stared at the unbroken device almost dumbfounded for a moment before he finally looked at the hand holding it, up the arm and all the way upwards to find that the hand belonged to- _Soundwave_!

"Oh… um!" Blaster jerked in surprise as he quickly dropped the small oil rag that he had had draped across his lap while he worked. "Um Soundwave… uh… what a surprise."

Soundwave was just looking at him expressionlessly. "Prime?" The 'Con asked again.

Blaster's optics brightened and he quickly straightened at the sound of his commander's name. "Oh! Right… um, I think he went to speak to Red Alert about perimeter defenses…"

Soundwave simply gave a sharp nod in acknowledgment but said nothing in response and Blaster found himself clearing his throat as he stood there awkwardly. The hanger was silent for a long moment before the small half-built transmitter was suddenly held out in his field of vision. "I believe this is yours," Soundwave said evenly.

"Oh… right…" Blaster took the small device back and quickly brought it back up to his chest. There was another long moment of awkward silence.

"I assume that it is for long distance communication," Soundwave broke the silence.

"Wha-? Oh this? Yeah. Just temporary though- the radios I mean. We're talking about possibly getting our own satellite out into space to work around the cell tower interference," Blaster stuttered nervously.

Soundwave nodded. "You should try using the ultra high pitch frequencies," he said, surprising the Autobot. "A humans hearing is rather dim and their equipment is mostly set for sonar. It should be rather easy to get around."

"Oh… right! I'll, I'll look into that," Blaster nodded.

The awkward silence returned and Blaster fiddled with the small radio until there was the sound of voices coming towards them. Blaster wasn't sure to be relived or disappointed. When Prowl and Jazz entered the hanger and Soundwave instantly turned to watch their, or rather Jazz's, approach Blaster settled on annoyed.

Prowl it seemed was arguing with Jazz, meaning he was lecturing and Jazz was studiously ignoring him. Blaster however found that he didn't really care as he plopped back onto the boxcar, determined to ignore everyone. Rather hard to do when Prowl suddenly caught sight of Soundwave in the hanger.

"What are you doing in here?" Prowl demanded darkly his arm suddenly darting out and pulling Jazz back closer to himself.

Jazz just waved at Soundwave completely at ease despite Prowl's rather possessive hand on his arm. "Hey S! How's the music playing?"

Soundwave frowned as Prowl pulled his husband back again and shoved the smaller mech behind him. "You're not allowed in here without an escort," Prowl announced, ignoring Jazz's irritated huff behind him.

Soundwave stared at him for a moment and both Jazz and Blaster held their breath as they stared at the other two mechs apprehensively, waiting to find out what was going to happen between such obvious unwavering mechs. Prowl and Soundwave just continued to stare at one another for a long moment before Soundwave made the first move and the two smaller mechs were completely relieved when all he did was nod his head and relaxed his own rigid, defensive posture.

"My apologies," was all Soundwave said.

Prowl seemed to be at a bit of a loss that Soundwave had actually apologized to him and his own ridged stance deflated in surprise. Jazz chuckled behind him and he nudged the back of Prowl's shoulder. Prowl just glanced at his smaller mate and frowned at the wide grin he was given. "Why are you here anyway?" Prowl continued as he turned back to Soundwave and Jazz just groaned behind him.

Blaster looked quickly back at Soundwave to see if he could possibly gage the 'Con's reaction to Prowl's continued interrogation but an answer didn't come from Soundwave as Optimus stepped into the hanger. "I believe he's looking for me Prowl," Optimus said with a frown and the three Autobots all jerked in surprise before looking away guiltily. Especially Prowl since with one look, he could instantly tell that Optimus had been standing there a while listening.

"Optimus Prime," Soundwave nodded.

Optimus continued to frown at Prowl for a long moment before he turned back to Soundwave. "Thank you for meeting me again Soundwave. Well I'll get right to it. Since Ratchet seemed to be missing a patient," everyone looked over at Jazz who chuckled nervously, "he's agreed to look over you and your team now. He'll see you in your own hanger."

"Really?"

Everyone looked at Jazz again and the small mech instantly ducked back behind Prowl. "Well it took Wheeljack a while to calm him down, but yes," Optimus drawled. Jazz eeped again and continued trying to hide behind Prowl.

"Understood," Soundwave announced. "I'll just go collect my team."

"We appreciate it Soundwave," Optimus thanked him with a wide smile.

Soundwave stared at the Autobot leader for a long moment hesitantly before he finally nodded again before he turned and stepped out of the hanger. Optimus waited a few moments to ensure that Soundwave was clearly out of range before whirling towards Prowl. "What is _wrong_ with you!" he demanded in a harsh whisper. "We need his help against Thirteen! And if we gain his trust then who knows, he may give us the location of, oh I don't know… Starscream and the _other_ Decepticons!"

Prowl suddenly found himself fighting against his own programming to follow orders and his desire to keep what he found precious safe. He had seen the looks that the 'Con had been sending his husband's way but it seemed as if Jazz was completely oblivious. Prowl wavered a moment before he finally nodded, chastised. "I'm sorry Optimus, but he has not shown me any reason to trust him."

Optimus held his scowl for another moment before he lost the look and sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry too Prowl. I do understand your position but for the love of Primus, _please_ at least try and tolerate him for now." Prowl frown again and Optimus tired once more in a more cajoling tone. "I'm not asking you to become best friends or anything, just give him a chance." Prowl grumbled slightly before he gave a sharp nod of his head. Optimus sighed. "Thank you," he said as he turned to follow the 'Con out. Prowl frowned as he stood and quickly walked out the door, going in the opposite direction of his commander.

Blaster let out the breath of air he hadn't even realized he was holding. "That was intense," he murmured.

There was a huff behind him and Blaster was surprised to find Jazz still there. "Tell me about it," Jazz sighed as he wandered over and took a seat next to the red mech. "Be glad that you don't have to share a hanger with him."

Blaster stared at Jazz in completely shock. The first thing that popped into his head was an image of him actually sharing a hanger with Soundwave. Actually living with the large, solid mech. Blaster shuddered at the thought and it took a moment for him to realize that Jazz was staring at him with a rather odd grin on his face. "What?" Blaster demanded as he went back to his small radio. "'Yeah, I'm sure living with Prowl is such hell for you', what do you want me to say?"

Jazz just continued grinning at him before the small lieutenant chuckled and hopped back off the boxcar. "I think Primus' will is stronger than anyone could have possibly imagined," he snickered.

Blaster looked up at him confused. "What?"

"Oh nothing," Jazz sing-songed. "Just remember that I'm your best friend, so I know you better than you know yourself."

Blaster frowned confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

Jazz just smirked as he gave Blaster a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I've got your back and I'm sure some of the others will too," he said with a small chuckle before he quickly darted out the building. "HEY RED! You want to hear something interesting?"

Blaster blinked as he suddenly found himself alone in the main hanger once again. "Sometimes I wonder about him…" he muttered before there was a surprised shout from Jazz outside.

"YOU MEAN YOU ALREADY KNEW? Why didn't you _tell_ me!" Blaster just sighed and went back to his radio.

* * *

Barricade twitched as the doors to their hanger were slammed open and Jazz stood there, staring at Barricade in a rather stunned state of disbelief while Red Alert entered behind him. "You knew too?" Jazz shouted.

"What? We knew what?" Bumblebee asked as he stared at Jazz surprised at his appearance.

Barricade just frowned and went back to his manga. "Well it _was_ rather obvious," he drawled, instnaly knowing what Jazz was so flabbergasted about.

"What?" Jazz screeched and he whirled around to look at Red incredulously.

"It was," Red nodded in agreement.

"What was obvious?" Sam asked curious as he glanced over the railing. "What are we talking about?"

Jazz just continued to stare at Barricade in disbelief before he grinned. "Two oil tanks says they won't tell each other until _after_ a truce is set up between us and the rest of you guys."

"What?" 'Bee glanced over at Jazz, completely at a loss. "What are you betting on now Jazz?"

Barricade just looked up over the edge of his data pad and stared at the Autobot's master bomb tech. He grinned. "Deal," he said. "But if you think we're going to keep hiding you from Ratchet, you're crazy…"

"Oh come on man!" Jazz whined. Barricade just smirked evilly.

"Guys, what are we all talking about?" Bumblebee demanded as he glared at the older mechs, frustrated at being kept in the dark.

Red just chuckled. "You still have a lot to learn 'Botling." Bumblebee and Sam just shrugged as the three began snickering.

* * *

"Crazy mech… still refuses to have himself checked. He knows that the longer he waits that the more damage any possible wounds could inflict."

The small group of mechs watched as Ratchet paced back and forth in his old hanger. The birds were finding themselves getting rather dizzy while Ravage just yawned as he waited his own turn at the examination table. The only thing still holding them up was Rumble and Frenzy whom still had yet to arrive.

"I told him that but you know Jazz. He hates having his style 'hampered'," Optimus told him with a shrug.

Ratchet stopped his pacing and turned to look at Optimus dead on. "Am I really such an ogre?" Ratchet demanded sharply.

Now Ravage was alert and intrigued as Wheeljack nearly chocked in the corner in his surprise at the sudden question. Optimus himself was trying his best to articulate a proper response. "Well… you are rather… strict," he offered nervously.

Ratchet's face fell and the scowl returned. "I knew it," he growled as he began pacing again.

"But you need to be strict with patients, don't you?" Wheeljack asked, trying his best to back his husband up.

Ratchet shot him a glare and Wheeljack quickly held up his hands and backed off, though he never took his optics off his spouse as Ratchet continued to pace the length of the hanger. Soundwave was leaning against the far wall, seeming for all intended purposes to be asleep himself but Optimus knew with one glance that the mech was listening intently at everything being said.

It was then that the door suddenly opened and everyone turned to find Rumble entering the hanger, alone. Optimus stepped forward, about to ask the obvious question when he stopped and glanced back at Soundwave. It was not his place to question Soundwave's team when the commander was right there.

"Rumble," Soundwave greeted his teammate. "Where is Frenzy?"

Rumble sighed as he wandered over and flopped down on the floor next to Ravage. "I told him about getting a check up and he freaked out. Took off and hid. I couldn't find him."

"What?" Ratchet demanded stunned. "We have to find him! He could be-"

"No." Everyone turned surprised to Soundwave. "I don not believe that he is quite ready after his… imprisonment."

Ratchet looked at Soundwave surprised for a moment before he sighed and nodding sadly. "I know…" he replied softly.

Optimus glanced at the two puzzled at the cryptic conversation. "Care to share?"

Ratchet just shook his head. "Just that Frenzy is probably not too thrilled at being examined by _another_ doctor," he sighed as he gestured to Ravage. The cat sighed and jumped up onto the new examining table that Wheeljack had helped Ratchet carry in.

Both Wheeljack and Optimus deflated at this announcement. Even the 'Con's were even more quiet that usual, Ravage actually frowning as he lay down on the table. Soundwave was actually scowling as he looked down at the ground. Wheeljack saw him and instantly took in the rigidity in the mech's stance. '_If I didn't know better, I would swore that 'Con actually cares for his troops,_' Wheeljack thought stunned.

"Slag it!" Everyone jumped as Rumble reached back and banged his fist against the wall. "I just want to rip those Thirteen guys into tiny little shreds!"

"We all do…" Ratchet said softly as he looked over Ravage's back plating for damage.

"And what would you know about that, Autobot?" Rumble growled.

"Rumble," Soundwave said warningly.

"I'm just saying…" Rumble muttered.

"No, it's clearly understandable," Optimus agreed softly, surprising the 'Cons. "We can only imagine what's going on for him."

* * *

It took Frenzy quite a while to finally get away from Rumble's rather intense search for him and finally find some sort of peace. It paid to be a rather small mech; he could duck into the human's personal quarters and there was no chance that the Autobots or even the two larger 'Cons would find him. Frenzy also doubted his own teammates would look for him in the human's building as they were still rather wary of the Earth's inhabitants.

With a small sigh of relief he perched himself on the small desk chair. He glanced over at the broken windows confused but shrugged as he leaned against the wall. He took a deep breath and his bright red optics flickered off. He sat there for a long moment before the optics snapped open and the optics lit back up, only instead of bright shining red they had been, it was a deep, harsh blood red that dominated.

There was a long moment of silence before Frenzy twitched. "And I thought _I_ had it bad," a deep voice groaned as Frenzy leaned back and banged the back of his head against the wall.

Frenzy twitched and his normal voice returned. "They're all nu-nuts!"

There was another sigh. "Tell me about it."

"At le-least they're letting us st-stay."

A sigh. "True," the deep voice said with a small laugh. "Still such do-gooders."

"They're Auto-to-bots," Frenzy said with a shake of his head. "You're sur-surprised?"

A pause. "No. Not really."

"Well, at least we can re-re-relax now."

"Mmm. Indeed."

"Um… Hello?" Frenzy's optics winked open as he saw Steve standing there in the doorway looking rather confused. Steve stared at Frenzy for a moment before it seemed as if he had a light bulb go off. "Oh… you were on that radio of yours weren't you? Sorry to disturb."

Frenzy stared at the closed door surprised before he slumped back against the wall. "Primus, that was close," the deep voice sighed in relief.

"You're tel-tell-telling me," Frenzy chuckled. "We were almo-most cau-caught!"

"That's the last thing we need is the Autobots to find out I got sent back to Earth in _your _body!"

"I'm not happy about-about that ei-either Meg-Mega-Mega-"

"Megatron?" another voice gasped and Frenzy jerked upright in surprised as he saw Miles standing on the other side of the broken window just gawking at him through the empty frame.

Optics brightened and Frenzy was suddenly across the room grabbing the human and yanking him through the empty window. Miles squawked in surprised as he was jerked violently into the room and a silver hand clamped over his. '_Primus, what have I gotten into_?'

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: -_RUNS AWAY_!-


	86. Frenzy’s Alter Ego

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: -_pants_- -_heave_- -_wheeze_- just let... -_huff_- catch my breath... ... Okay, I know already that a _LOT _of people may not agree with this chapter and will be wondering what in the world I am thinking. All I can say is that I will be explaining everything as we go along so please keep an open mind! Hopefully it will make sense later on! Just please remember that we haven't even reached the halfway point of the story yet! Still a long way to go!

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Six: Frenzy's Alter-Ego

The door to Sam's old room slowly squeaked open and a shadow peeked out into the hallway. With a quick glance to ensure the coast was clear, the small silver mech quickly pulled back and looked down at the other occupant in the room who was held firmly in his grasp. "Which room is yours human?" he hissed. Miles just stared up at him with wide fearful eyes before he finally managed to point with a shaking finger.

The mech nodded and quickly pulled Miles along out into the hallway and down a few doors to the indicated room. It actually took a bit longer than it should have since Miles seemed to have a hard time walking. Miles knees felt almost as if they were made of jelly as he was tugged by the silver mech down the hall. His entire body was shaking and there seemed to be a thousand thoughts running through his head in those thirty or so seconds it took to change rooms.

He had no idea who it was that had been in Sam's old room when he had approached the still broken window that no one seemed to had gotten around to replacing yet but when he had saw his dad, he thought nothing of it. It wasn't until he saw the small silver mech that had been the whole reason for the hasty trip to Utah that he actually slowed down in passing the window. Both Sam and Mikaela had told him about the small mech so he knew some of the story but when they had returned from out of state with the horror stories of what they had seen in Dr. Burgen's lab, Miles had actually felt a bit sorry for the mech.

If everything that he had been told was true, then Frenzy had just been following orders in regards to what had happened with the All Spark before he then was captured and tortured by an evil group of scientists. The whole thing was almost like one of the bizarre sci-fi film that Miles always watched. However, this was actually reality and there really were bad guys out there like Dr. Burgen and Sector Thirteen and they really had experimented on Frenzy and his friends when in truth, the mechs really hadn't done anything to them. If you were to hear it from Sam and 'Bee, it was _Megatron_ who had initiated the whole war, not Frenzy. It just wasn't fair in Miles opinion.

He had just been about to fully pass the window however when he heard voices again in the tiny room. He wasn't really paying that much attention to it but when he heard Frenzy's broken voice stuttering over a certain word, it seemed as if it had kick started his brain and he had shouted the word out loud unintentionally. It was even more shocking when he saw that Frenzy was the only one in the room. Then the mech had instantly lunged forward and dragged him into the room before quickly hauling him to the door. Then, as if the situation wasn't surprising enough, it was the second voice that had asked him where his room was so they could get away from the open window, but it was coming from Frenzy!

'_Just what the heck is going on_?' Miles wondered as he was dragged down the hall. '_Is this really Megatron_?_ How is that even possible_?' Then another thought occurred to Miles. '_Is he going to _kill _me_?'

All of this and more went through Miles head as Frenzy, or was it Megatron, pulled him into the other room and quickly kicked the door shut. "Okay human, what did you hear?" the mech demanded with the deep voice.

'_Megatron. That has to be Megatron_.'

The dark red optics narrowed slightly and the mech gave him a bit of a shake. "I asked you a question," Megatron said again. Miles just stared up at him with wide, frightened eyes as the mech snarled slightly under his breathe. Megatron growled a bit before he realized that the reason that the human had yet to say anything was because he still had a hand clamped over the boy's mouth. The mech "blinked" in surprise. "Well?" he said as he dropped his hands.

Miles was instantly across the room the second he felt himself being released. Unfortunately however the small mech was standing in front of the door so when Miles had darted away, he had quickly and efficiently trapped himself. Miles stared at the small mech with wide, frightened eyes and he was surprised when the mech held up his hands to show no threat. "What do you want?" Miles finally managed to get out.

The mech sighed as he pulled out Miles' chair and sat down in it. "Well, first I need to know how much you heard."

Miles blinked, his mind whirling a mile a minute before he decided to try and play it cool, like Sam did. "Not much…" he began slowly. "Just something about Megatron and that he was the leader of the Decepticons."

The mech leveled a look at him. "Really?" he drawled.

Miles caved rather quickly. "I heard two voices even though the only one I saw in the room was you," he confessed, his shoulders slumping. "Then I heard um… Frenzy I suppose, saying your, um, Megatron's name."

"In other words, he k-k-knows," the lighter voice came back, which had to be Frenzy.

"Mmm…" Megatron hummed.

Miles boggled at the sight of one mech supporting two voices. "This is very confusing," he muttered. Unfortunately it seemed to be the wrong thing to do as the mech turned and just _stared_ at him. Miles cringed again and tried to hide himself against the wall. "What are you going to do with me?" he finally demanded in a quavering voice.

"Do?" the mech tilted his head. There was a deep sigh. "There is nothing to do at this point. Our fate is entirely in your hands."

"Huh?" Miles stared at the mech. "But, but you're Megatron, right? I mean… you were the bad guy. Aren't you going to kill me or something?"

The mech stared at Miles in surprise for a long moment before he let out a rather heavy sigh. "You _would_ think that, wouldn't you," he muttered despondently.

"Huh?" Miles blinked in surprise. "You mean you're not?"

The mech quirked a rather sardonic grin; "No, I'm not."

Now Miles was really confused. "But aren't you _Megatron_?" he demanded, becoming borderline hysterical. "The Decepticon's ruthless leader who was going to kill us all?"

The mech cringed. "Yes, well…er…"

"He's fi-fix-fixed!" Frenzy's voice suddenly chirped.

There was another sigh from Megatron while Miles just gawked. "Fixed?"

Frenzy nodded emphatically before one of his hands reached up and abruptly halted the movement. "Please, you're making me dizzy," Megatron muttered.

"Oo-oo-oops."

Miles frowned as he tried to figure out what the smaller mech had meant when he said he was "fixed". How could he be "fixed" when he had been dead? Oh wait... Jazz had been dead too and now he was back, but that still didn't explain Megatron. Sam was the one who called Jazz back, wasn't he? Why would Sam call back Megatron? And then there was another question. "Um… What are you doing in the same body as Frenzy?" Miles asked hesitantly.

The body turned and the eyes stared at him in surprise for a moment before the head shook and Megatron took the forefront once again. "Accident," was all the mech growled and Miles tilted his head confused.

"Oh…" he blinked, not really understanding.

Megatron sighed once again. "I got sent back but it was too early," Megatron began.

"Ohhh!" Miles nodded, as he suddenly seemed to comprehend. "Did Primus send you back to the wrong body?"

"Something like that…" the mech growled. "You could also say he was the one who 'fixed' me."

"Oh," Miles nodded in understanding as he thought it over. His eyes suddenly narrowed and he shot the mech a wary look. "But how do I know you're not tricking me?" he demanded.

"Oh for the…" Megatron groaned and there was a broken chuckle.

"He-he-he's got a p-p-point," Frenzy snickered.

"You stay out of this," Megatron growled.

"Kinda hard to d-d-do," the light voice answered back promptly. Megatron just groaned.

Miles listened to the exchange a little amused at the situation before he went serious once more. "I mean it. How do I know you didn't come back to seek revenge on Sam and the Autobots?" he demanded.

The mech turned to him. "You'll just have to trust me," he said softly and Miles frowned.

"From what I heard, that seems to always be a person's- _mechs_ first mistake," Miles said warily.

Megatron released a heavy sigh. "Stupid otherworlder," he muttered and Miles frown deepened at the jibe but Megatron didn't seem to be talking to him. "Look," Megatron turned back to him. "You're just going to have to trust me for now."

"And why should I?" Miles demanded, mustering up his courage to glare at the small silver mech that he knew could quite easily tear him apart. "I should get the Autobots and tell them what you're up too! Sneaking around in Frenzy's body like that! You are up to something, aren't you? I should go get Optimus to step on you or something!"

"No!" Two voices shouted desperately and Miles reared back in surprise at the desperation in both voices.

"Wait! Please! There is an explanation!"

Miles raised an eyebrow. "There's an explanation as to why you haven't told the others about your presence?"

"Well th-th-think about it!" Frenzy chirped. "They f-f-f-freaked at Soundwave! Wanted to blow him up!"

Megatron made a sound of agreement as he once more took control. "Exactly. They, like yourself, will think the worst of me the second they find out I'm back!" Megatron sighed and Miles' eyes widened as the mech slumped in defeat. "If they find out about me coming back, while I'm still like _this_ then who knows what they may do."

Frenzy nodded emphatically again and Miles couldn't help but smirk when he heard Megatron's groan. "They may be the 'good' guys but I was their most hated adversary. They see the war as completely my fault and want me Off-Lined permanently."

Miles frowned as he thought this over. "But, you _were_ the one who started the war," he said. "Even Barricade said so."

Megatron remained silent for a long, long time before he let out a small, sad sigh. "Let's just say that I caught a 'virus' and went a little around the bend."

Miles gaped, completely and utterly shocked at the words he was hearing. "You mean that the war wasn't something you started because you wanted to rule the world, but because some virus made you _loopy_?" he nearly shouted in disbelief.

Megatron winced at the boy's tone. "You could say that..." he muttered.

"Primus," Miles whispered as he finally moved away from the wall and sank down on his bed. "So... that's what Frenzy meant when he said you had been 'fixed'."

The rapid head nodding was back again. "Primus fi-fi-fixed him! No more virus!"

Miles sat there staring at the mech for a long, long moment. "I can't believe it..." he muttered as he stared vacantly ahead of him, deep in thought as he ran and re-ran the explanation he was given through his head. "It makes sense."

Both Megatron and Frenzy gawked at him in complete surprise. "It does?" Megatron said in disbelief.

"Well of course it does," Miles nodded slowly. "If there's one thing I learn from all those movies I watch, is that the bad guy is never what he seems nor is he ever really the one you though." Megatron and Frenzy just stared at him. "Or I'm just watching too many TV shows," Miles sighed. "The point is... and I can't seem to understand why, lord knows I'm not really the one involved in all of this, but my gut instinct is that I should believe you."

"You do?" Megatron gaped.

"He does?" Frenzy chirped.

"Apparently I do," Miles sighed. Silence descended in the room before Miles spoke up again. "It makes sense. From what Sam's told me about what he's learned about you from everyone, you started the war suddenly and with no warning. Like you had changed overnight. A virus makes sense. According to the Autobots, one day you were their High Lord Protector and all that title entails and the next, you were some cutthroat tyrant destroying the main city… tiger something."

Megatron cringed again. "Tyger Pax," he said miserably. "It was not one of my prouder moments."

Miles stared at the slumped mech sadly. "So what are you going to do now?" he asked.

Megatron, it seemed, hadn't thought that far ahead. "I don't know."

"But you can't go around hiding inside of Frenzy!" Miles insisted with a frown. "I mean, don't you want your own body? You can't tell me you're happy stuck together like that. And someone is going to find out about it! Someone with a little more weight around here, like Sam." Miles eyes widened. "That's it!" he cried triumphantly. Megatron and Frenzy gawked as the boy jumped to his feet to stand on the bed's mattress. "Sam's the human liaison of the Cybertrons, right?"

"Um... If you say so..." Megatron muttered. "Sam is...?"

"Ladiesman217," Frenzy answered him with a small chuckle.

"Ah."

Miles rolled his eyes as the two began speaking without him again. "Don't you see? We just get Sam to plead your case!"

"WHAT?" Megatron bellowed, whirling around to stare at the boy. "Are you-? How could you-? Your crazier than Frenzy!" he finally got out.

"Hey!"

"What makes you think that the _boy_ is going to help me?" Megatron continued, ignoring Frenzy's affronted yelp.

"I don't."

The dark red eyes just stared at the human for a stunned moment before there was a sigh and the mech slumped back into the chair he was seated in. "Goodbye my second chance at life," Megatron muttered.

Miles rolled his eyes. "Well think about it. Barricade didn't have any reason to believe that Sam wouldn't just turn him over to the Autobots the second he saw him and Sam and 'Bee and Mikaela kept him hidden away in their garage for three months!"

Megatron managed to school Frenzy's features into a rather skeptical frown. "I think I am a little bit different than Commander Barricade... that and he had a secret trump card even he didn't know he was playing."

Megatron had muttered the last part under his breath and Miles continued on, completely missing the rather scathing comment. "But it's SAM!" he pressed. "Since the fight with you he has this really strong sense of what's right and what's wrong! I'm sure that he'll help you!"

"Excuse me if I don't jump for joy," Megatron muttered as he watched the boy hop up and down.

Miles stopped jumping on the bed from his excitement and his hand went to his hips as he frowned down at the little mech. "You know, this would be a lot more comforting if you actually showed a little bit more enthusiasm here."

Megatron raised his hands rather slowly over his head. "Banzai," he said rather flatly. Miles rolled his eyes.

"Ladiesman217 good squishy!" Frenzy chirped coming back to the forefront. "Help-help-helped me! Hel-elped you to-to-to Meg-Meg-Meg-"

"I'm quite sure that if he knew about me, he would have had second thoughts," Megatron replied scathingly.

"You don't know that!" Miles argued.

"You are correct human. I don't know. That's the whole point."

"What about-t-t Com-m-mander Soundwave?" Frenzy perked back up.

"That's right," Miles said with a frown as he finally dropped back down onto the bed. "What about Soundwave? Or Barricade for that matter?"

Megatron scowled and it looked to Miles as if he was trying to suppress the urge to scream. "I could, but again the situation is complicated."

"How?" Miles frowned.

"Soundwave, while is one of if not _the_ most loyal member of the Decepticons to me, has to think of not only his own future now but that of his team."

Miles frowned and shared a look with the lighter ruby optics. "I don't follow," he frowned.

"Soundwa-wa-wave would help! He very loyal to Meg-Meg-Meg-"

"Exactly!" Megatron interrupted Frenzy's stuttering.

"What?" Miles blinked in confusion.

"Think about it," Megatron said turning back to him. "The war is over in everyone's mind, save for Starscream from what I heard, but he's an idiot, so let us move on." Both Miles and Frenzy snickered. "Soundwave is currently trying to prove himself to the Autobots in hopes of finding the same sort of alliance that Barricade seems to have found here."

"But, what does that have to do with anything?" Miles frowned.

"Don't you see? If Soundwave was to help hide my presence, he would be in just as much trouble if not more so than myself," Megatron explained. Miles still looked blank and Megatron sighed. "I just can't bring myself to ask that of him. Though it was the… 'virus' doing, you were right when you said it was I who started the war and in the process, not only destroyed our home world but any chance we would have of gaining a new one. While I want nothing more than to live, I also cannot ask that they take that risk of speaking to them."

Miles frowned. "But there's still Sam…"

Megatron shook his head again. "I'm sorry, but I just cannot risk it."

"So we're back to the question, what are you going to do?"

Megatron sighed. "It is clear that I can't stay here. You are right when you said that someone other than yourself would more than likely find out about me. Frenzy's spouse already suspects."

"Spouse?" Miles looked at Frenzy surprised. "You're Linked?"

Frenzy cocked his head. "You're sur-sur-surprise?"

"Um… yeah," Miles blinked. "I can only assume it's one of your teammates, I mean… well… because…"

"You are living up to the human saying, 'putting your foot in it'," Megatron snickered.

Frenzy just grinned when he gained back control. "Rumble," he confirmed.

"Oh… well congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Megatron grumbled as he glared at Miles and began drumming Frenzy's fingers on his knee.

"Sorry," Miles apologized a bit more subdued.

"As I was saying," Megatron started again, "Rumble already suspects something so we have to be even more than careful. One thing about Soundwave is he knows his team and he knows when there is something wrong with the harmony of that team." Megatron sighed as he placed his elbow on the desk and slouched into the palm of his hand. "Unfortunately with his appearance at the lab and that of his team, not to mention the fact that the last thing I could have ever expected was a rescue from the _Autobots_, things just got complicated."

"Yeah, life tends to do that," Miles sighed.

"Indeed," Megatron smiled a bit before his face fell once more into the rather defeated look he had been wearing so far. "The first thing I thought of was after escaping perhaps just living out my days on your planet hidden away in its dark ally's and shadows, after finally managing to break free of the human Thirteen, of course."

Miles blinked. "You mean Dr. Burgen?"

"I don't care what his name is! He's even more twisted than I ever was and a hell of a lot meaner!" Megatron snapped.

"How did you get captured anyway?" Miles asked. "I mean, since you and Frenzy are only in one body, I mean… well-"

"Am-am-ambushed me!" Frenzy's voice bit out, harsher than the high trilling voice it had been before. "When I was in the pro-pro-process of rebo-oo-ooting."

"But couldn't you do anything Megatron?"

A shake of the head. "When I first woke up and was conscious, Frenzy was already in the human's hands."

Miles let out a huge sigh as he thought everything through. "So since you can't leave without causing some suspicion, how are you going to hide yourself?"

Megatron actually grinned at this. "With a lot of luck and maybe a little help."

Miles blinked. "What?"

"Well, they know that the human did something to Frenzy but they don't know exactly what. We're going to just play it by audio for now and try and pass off any mistakes we do make as a glitch from when we were experimented on."

"Well that's not much of a plan," Miles frowned at him. "How will that solve anything?"

"It's not," Frenzy chirped again, back to his normal self.

"It will work if we are careful," Megatron pressed.

"I don't know," Miles said slowly. "I still think that you should just tell Sam."

"And have the bug be the one to squash me?" Megatron yelped. "It would be a most undignified defeat and is not how I pictured my end." Megatron paused. "Though, I could say the same thing about when the human managed to Off Line me with the Cube."

Miles shook his head. "Yeah, Sam get's all the fun." Red optics pinned him and gave him a stunned look of disbelief. "Oh… I mean… well good luck with everything, though I doubt it will work. That Ratchet seems pretty determined to help."

"Well, that brings us to why you're presence is now so fortuitous," Megatron announced with a rather evil grin.

Miles blinked. "What?"

"Well, since you now know all the details, you can help us to blend in and hide."

Miles just _stared_. "Are you out of your circuits?" he shouted, jumping off the bed and to his feet. "I hardly know all these mechs! I have nothing to do with them save for I know about them! The only reason I'm even here to begin with was that Sector Thirteen had my house scouted for Sam!" Megatron and Frenzy watched as the boy began pacing the length of the room. "And the only time I really have any interaction with them is when I'm with _Sam_! Sam has been my best friend since _kindergarten_! I could never keep a secret from him!"

"Well, except not knowing what a 'kindergarten' is, I do understand your predicament and am very sorry to have placed you in such a situation but I have to ask that you please keep our secret. At least for as long as you can."

Miles frowned as he began pacing again. "I don't know guys. I know _nothing_ about computers in general and you want me to try and help you camouflage any possible screw ups you have?"

Megatron stared at him before nodding rapidly; clearly Frenzy was back in control. "Meg-Meg-Mega-t-tron all better now but the Auto-Auto-Autobots won't believe it."

"I almost don't believe it," Miles sighed. "But clearly if Megatron and yourself really are stuck together, then I'll try and help where I can."

"That is all that I ask human," Megatron said with relief lacing his voice. A pause. "Actually, I do have a question."

Miles shrugged. "Fire away."

Megatron jumped startled and Frenzy quickly told him, "human ex-ex-expression."

"Oh…" Megatron still looked unconvinced. "Well, what I would like to ask is, what _is_ your name? I don't believe you were introduced to Frenzy and you never said."

Miles burst out laughing. "Sorry," he snickered. "I'm Miles."

As he said this, Miles held out his arm and Megatron looked at it dubiously before he finally reached out himself, though he didn't take the offered hand. "Hello."

Miles rolled his eyes as he moved and took Frenzy's hand in his and gave it a firm shake. "I'm still rather dubious about this, Sam can read me like a book and my mom can always tell when I'm lying."

"We have to tr-tr-try," Frenzy announced and Miles nodded as he let go of the hand.

"We'll give it our best shot."

"Thank you again… Miles."

Miles smiled. "Hey, I get to keep this from Sam after he kept the Autobots a secret from me for months. This'll be fun!"

* * *

Barricade glanced up from his manga and looked around the hanger instantly on the alert. He glanced up at the loft where Sam was still sitting talking to Mikaela telling her about what Optimus had said about Soundwave's checkup. The bug himself was settled in the corner speaking with Jazz who still was hiding from Ratchet.

"Do you suddenly get the feeling that everything has just become a hell of a lot more complicated?"

Everyone turned to stare at him. "What are you talking about?" 'Bee asked with a small frown. "What more could possible happen than already has?"

Barricade shrugged and everyone promptly went back to ignoring him but Barricade could not get back into his book. That damned feeling again that Barricade was really starting to absolutely loath! What the hell could it be this time? Would it be another blow like the attack of Sector Thirteen or would fate be kind to them like it had by returning Frenzy to them?

Barricade knew that there was nothing he could do but wait.

There was a sudden crackle over the loudspeakers no one even knew was in place and Red's voice came over the airways. "-_Attention please, incoming delivery van. All mechs please assume proper form for_…_ what_? ..._ You sure_? _Well, okay. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, please report to the office. Principle Prowl would like a word with you._-"

Jazz promptly fell over and howled with laughter as Bumblebee and the humans joined him in the merriment. Barricade just grinned as he set his manga aside and went to see what the fuss was about.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Like I said, I already know that some of you are a bit puzzled over Megatron and again all I can say is please keep an open mind! Everything I do has a purpose! That being said, please join us tomorrow for chapter Eighty Seven-_ They Gave It Their Best Shot_


	87. They Gave it Their Best Shot

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone who's stayed with me! I was worried about how well Megatron would be received and weather or not people would be angry at the 'virus' comment but it seems as if people are willing to stay with it! I'm actually surprise that more people enjoyed the 'Principal Prowl' jab than the rest of the chapter. ^_^ Well here's the next installment! Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Seven: They Gave it Their Best Shot

Todd sat in the driver's seat of his delivery van and just stared at the large RV like vehicle that now sat in the main courtyard of the very strange military base with a few other smaller cars. The small cars should have deserved some of Todd's attention since most of them were fancy foreigner numbers like the two Lamborghinis and the silver GT Skyline. The big Mac truck was a fancy number as well with all those flames all over the place, but for some reason, Todd just could not get past the blazing lettering on the side of the RV proclaiming that it was a vehicle belonging to the FBI. The _FBI_ for crying out loud!

Todd finally managed to shake himself out of his stupor and climbed down out of his truck, the parcel in his hands as he started walking towards the rather bizarre moat. As he reached the edge he found himself staring again, only this time it was a look of utter bewilderment on his face as he found it now to be filled with rather brown, muddy water. "This place just keeps getting stranger and stranger," he muttered as he wandered over the planks of wood that were stretched out over the moat.

"Oh be careful, please!"

Todd looked up surprised to find a woman jogging towards him. He blinked in surprise since the last time he was there it had been a pair of military guys and the scrawny kid that looked like he didn't belong. This woman didn't look as if she belonged either. She wasn't wearing a military uniform for one thing and another she was carrying what looked to be a dinner plate in her hand. "Um… delivery," he said as he finally crossed the moat and reached the chain linked fence.

The woman nodded as she quickly tucked the plate under her arm and began fiddling with locks. "Oh dear…" she muttered. "Now what in the world was that combination?" She frowned as she looked at the moat apprehensively.

"Is there a problem?" Todd asked her.

The woman blinked. "Oh no," she said cheerfully. "Just give me a moment and watch out for the crocodile."

Todd stared at the woman. "What?" he asked tightly.

She looked up at him. "Oh, the crocodile. One's loose in the moat. No matter how quick we are, he just keeps eluding us."

Todd gaped. "You're kidding… right?"

The woman frowned. "Unfortunately, no."

Todd stared. "You have an actual _live_ crocodile living in your _moat_?"

Now the woman looked a bit angered herself. "There is no need to shout, I can hear you just fine. Now if only I could get the lock open."

"I got it Mom." Todd looked up as that same scrawny kid just suddenly appeared and the woman stood back gratefully.

"Thank you Sam," she smiled. The boy nodded and made short work of the lock. Todd just stared at the pair in complete shock before he glanced back at the cars. He blinked. Was that camaro there before? He knew for sure that the mustang patrol car wasn't. "Now then," the woman began as the boy swung the door open, "do we need to-"

"Take it lady! Just take it!" Todd said shoving the package into her startled hands. "You people are all lunatics!" he shouted over his shoulder as he marched across the planks.

Of course, as luck would have it, it was at this time that the crocodile that Steve had decided to "claim" as his and had named "Crikey" decided to pop up and open his large jaw for a fairly lazy yawn. Sam winced as he heard the rather loud curse word float out behind him where the Autobots were watching. Todd glanced down puzzled only to see an extremely large mouth with rather very sharp pointy teeth right below him since Crikey was right there next to the wooden planks. Todd of course completely freaked. "What in the name of God?" he bellowed as he bolted for his truck.

"I did warn you!" Judy called out with a shake of her head as the man dove into his truck. Though, since it was a delivery truck, it had no doors.

"YOU'RE ALL INSANE!" Todd bellowed over the rather grinding sound of him trying to force the engine to turn over.

Wheeljack twitched as he rolled over next to Optimus. "He's just going to flood the engine…"

"Oh that's all we need," Optimus groaned as they listened to Todd's rather incoherent sputtering over the sputtering of his truck.

"Can I at _least_ take a shot at it now? Please?" Ironhide begged as he pulled up beside the two.

"NO!" four voices shouted back at him.

"Why not?" Ironhide demanded. "It's right there!"

"So is the human," Optimus grumbled. "Did he get his truck started yet?"

"Not yet…" Ratchet sighed as he appeared out of nowhere. They watched the human desperately try and get his truck started for a while. Crikey had already disappeared under the moat's brown water but it seemed as if Todd still hadn't realized it yet as he kept turning the key frantically. Knowing the crocodile, it had probably already swum around to the other side of the base and was on his favorite sunning rock. Ratchet sighed and was about to leave when he suddenly spotted his own prey. '_Finally,_' he thought and quickly moved.

Jazz was snickering when the human finally managed to get his car in gear and turned and booked it out of there at the truck's top speed of sixty miles an hour. "I tell ya, this place never gets boring."

"_GOT YA_!"

"Holly slagging Primus! Get him off me!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What the slag?" Optimus muttered at Jazz's scream.

Everyone whirled around to find that Ratchet had already transformed himself and was seated quite happily on Jazz's roof. "I got 'em!" he announced triumphantly.

The others just stared. "Well good for you Ratchet," Optimus drawled after he had transformed himself. Sam suppressed a snicker as the large mech actually wandered over and gave the medic a small pat on the head. "Now get off him."

"What?" The medic gawked. "But… but I only just got him!"

"And that's good, but he's not yours."

"Yeah, I thought he was Prowl's," Sunstreaker snickered as he and everyone else shifted, save Jazz.

Wheeljack whapped him upside the head. "You two have your own explaining to do!"

"Yes… Like why that delivery truck was here in the _first_ place?" Optimus frowned as he turned towards the two.

"But… but we didn't!" Side's sputtered frantically. "We didn't order anything!"

"A likely story!" Red announced with a frown. "Who _else_ would order anything besides Wheeljack?"

"A Mr. B. Cade," Judy announced flatly as she looked down at the package with a rather disapproving frown.

"Oh goody! My DVD's are here!"

"Your _what_?" Ratchet shouted in disbelief. "How could you?"

"Better question is _why_ would you?" Prowl drawled as he eyed the 'Con rather dubiously. "You'll need tweezers just to get it into the player."

Barricade sent the other patrol car a rather haughty look. "What do you think Sam's for?"

There was a low whistle from underneath Ratchet. "Oh you did _not_ just say that Runner boy…" Jazz drawled.

"What?" Barricade demanded with a sniff.

There was a snicker from Red. "Somebody's in trouble," he sing-songed.

"What?" Barricade said again as he glanced around utterly bewildered.

"He doesn't get it," Wheeljack said rather surprised.

"Are you just going to let him get away with that Sam?" Ironhide inquired with a small smirk as he turned to the human.

"Get away with what?" Sam asked as he looked up from flipping through the DVD's. He startled as he realized that everyone was looking at him strangely. "What?"

"Are you going to let him get away with that Bumblebee?" Prowl demanded, turning to the younger 'Bot.

"Did he get '300'?" 'Bee asked as he looked over the boy's shoulder.

"Three hundred what?" Epps called out as he and Will finally wandered over. "What's going on? What's happening? Did Ironhide manage to kill Crikey?"

"No, Crikey still lives," Ironhide growled scornfully.

"Huh. Shame. So what are we all standing around for?" Epps demanded. He blinked. "Better question: Why is Ratchet sitting on Jazz?"

"So he can't escape," Barricade drawled as he held out a hand for Sam to climb up on. "Did they forget anything?"

"Not that I can tell," Sam murmured as he looked at the invoice.

"Good! So, movie night?"

"MOVIE NIGHT!" Both Sam and 'Bee cheered.

"Primus help me," Judy rolled her eyes heavenwards as she turned and began wandering away. "Just so you know, we have no popcorn!"

"Pizza?" Sam called down.

"NO MORE DELIVERIES!" Optimus yelped.

"What is pizza and why do we not want it in our base?" Prowl demanded. "And why does Optimus find it so offensive?" Optimus gave Prowl a sideways look.

"Pizza is a popular food substance that the humans consume. It consists of a round bread like base covered with tomato sauce and mozzarella cheese with a multitude of different toppings that humans add according to individual taste preferences. From anchovies to zucchinis, the list seems fairly endless and sometimes a bit bizarre in their assortment of combinations."

Everyone stopped and turned to stare and gape at the large mech that had been standing at the edge of the circle. Sunny quickly grabbed a hold of Sides. "Gasps! He speaks!"

"Shocking!" Side's murmured.

"Well you knew he could," Red frowned at them as 'Bee leaned over to smack them both upside the head.

Optimus meanwhile "blinked" in surprise as he turned to face the usually taciturn mech. "Um… thank you Soundwave for your enlightened explanation."

"How the slag does a 'Con know what pizza is?" Ironhide demanded.

"Doesn't everyone?" Rumble demanded as he wandered over, a rather defeated look about him.

"Frenzy still eludes you?" Soundwave asked quietly. The smaller 'Con just nodded as Ravage appeared and press against the upset 'Con's side. "I see," Soundwave murmured before he turned to look over at Ratchet. "I am sorry Medical Unit Ratchet that we could not keep our appointment with you."

Ratchet just seemed to boggle at the apology before he waved a hand. "No, no. I completely understand. It will take Frenzy time before he is able to come to terms with his unique situation. I thank you for your apology…"

"OW!" Jazz yelped as Ratchet brought his hand down rather smartly on the small Pontiac's hood. "What did I do man?"

"Good to see _some_ mechs have the sense to know what is good for them." A rather pointed glare was sent Barricade's way.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just such an evil 'Con that I never ever keep my doctor's appointments and you just don't know what to do with me," Barricade muttered as he looked over Sam's shoulder. "Did they send House season two?"

"Yup," Sam nodded as he held up the box.

"Good."

"They made a show about a house?" Ironhide looked over rather puzzled.

"Um…" Barricade glanced over at Ratchet. "Yeah."

"Well whatever," Optimus sighed. "I'm just glad that this is over with."

Sam was running through the list of movies when Soundwave wandered over, looking at Barricade a bit stunned that he was so at ease with what was only a few Liams ago, enemies. "How do you do it?" he asked.

Barricade didn't even look up. "Do what?" he asked.

There was a snort beside him. "'Cars'?" Bumblebee chuckled.

"Got a problem with it?" Barricade snarled. Sam just rolled his eyes and continued on through the list. "Sorry 'Wave, what was that?" Barricade asked turning back to the other 'Con.

Soundwave seemed a bit at a loss for a while before he shook his head. "Nothing."

"What the slag?"

Everyone turned surprised to see that Ratchet had finally stood up off of Jazz and as soon as he was clear, Jazz just gunned it and took off. "FREEDOM!" Jazz crowed.

"Damn it Jazz!" Ratchet bellowed and Prowl groaned as he smacked his hand against his forehead. Seemed he was finally picking up a few of those human traits.

"Don't worry Ratchet. I'll get him to your med bay, one way or the other," Prowl sighed as he gave the medic a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"I just don't understand it," Ratchet was muttering. "Usually Jazz is so conscious about his appearance, only out done by Sunstreaker."

"What was that?" Sunny growled as he turned with one fist raised, looking as if he was ready to punch out whoever had said such a blatantly rude comment.

"No! No! You look great Sunny! Really! The new sea foam paint in the hanger really suits your optics!" Sideswipe instantly tried to avert disaster, which was completely undone as Sunstreaker realized that his latest redecorating attempt had slathered him in even more paint.

The others just ignored the two. "I don't understand it either," Optimus murmured. "You did give him a full check up after he woke up, right?"

"Are you saying I don't know how to do my duty?" Ratchet snarled and Optimus quickly took a step back.

"No, no. Just wanted to know what your scans said," Optimus tried to placate.

Ratchet sighed. "Well, last time I checked him, he was all clear."

"Well that's good," Wheeljack spoke up as he put an arm around his husband's shoulders. "Now how about we go take a look at the new equipment you wanted me to make for you."

Ratchet still looked rather unhappy but he gave a half-hearted shrug. "Fine."

"Well, I take it everything is now back to normal?" Will asked as he stepped up into Ironhide's offered hand.

"I think we're good," Optimus announced.

"EXCUSE ME? BUT IS IT SAFE TO COME OUT NOW?"

Everyone jerked in surprise as they heard Inferno's rather piteous cry from the other side of the compound; Red in particular. "Oh!" he gasped as he turned to head to the main hanger. "I forgot to sound the all clear!"

* * *

"So what is 'movie night'?" Soundwave asked as Barricade shuffled him to a rather dubious looking boxcar.

"It's something humans like doing for entertainment. They tell stories through moving pictures. Kind of like our history files back home."

"Hmmm…" Soundwave looked down at the can of oil Bumblebee handed him. "And this is human tradition?"

"Um, in a sense…" Sam spoke up from where he was seated on a rather old couch Ron and Hound had picked up at a garage sale during one of their nature runs.

Mikaela came in with a rather large tray in her hands with an assortment of chips and a bit of the wedding cake still left over. "Where's Miles?" she asked glancing around.

Sam blinked in surprise as he took the offered soda. "You know… I haven't seen him…" Mikaela raised an eyebrow as Sam groaned and set the glass down on the small coffee table.

"You forgot about him again, didn't you?" she frowned.

"It's not like I mean to!" Sam moaned as he heaved himself off the couch. "Just that a lot happens around here… Don't start the movie without me!" he called over his shoulder as he wandered out the door.

"Sure!" 'Bee called out as he claimed his own boxcar.

Mikaela huffed as she sat down and popped a couple chips into her mouth. She was just taking a sip of her own soda when the couch cushion abruptly dipped and she squeaked in surprise as a bit of the soda went up here nose. There was a rather embarrassing moment where she was coughing and trying her best to subtly blow the liquid out before she finally managed to get herself somewhat settled down.

Looking over, she was surprised to find the rather large catmech lounging quite comfortably next to her, taking up the rest of the entire sofa. "So…" the cat drawled. "This is about a human who dresses up like a bat for fun?"

"Um…"

* * *

Miles jumped as there was a sudden knock at the door and he glanced warily at Frenzy and Megatron. The mech just smirked and quickly moved to the window.

"Hey Miles? You in there man?" Sam's voice called out through the door paneling.

"Um… yeah! Give, just give me a second!" Frenzy slipped out of the window and Miles opened the door. "Hey Sam, what's up?"

Sam's grin was a little too wide and Miles twitched apprehensively. "Oh nothing," Sam snickered. "Just you heard about the delivery truck, right?"

Miles rolled his eyes. "Kind of hard not to when it was broadcasted over the intercom."

Sam stopped at this. "Oh… right. Well anyway," his smile returned full force. "It turned out it was Barricade who ordered a whole slew of movies!"

"Really?" Miles instantly perked up. "What'd he get?"

Sam's grin got wider. "Practically everything! We were just about to watch Batman, want to join us?"

"Sure!" Miles grinned as he snagged his coat. "Where are we watching it?"

"Well, Blaster helped us carry a big screen into our hanger but for some reason, declined to stay and watch it with us," Sam told him with a bit of a frown.

"Really? Why?"

"Who knows? But Soundwave took up Barricade's offer." Sam shrugged when he suddenly stopped walking, a surprised look on his face.

Miles glanced at his friend confused before he looked over to see what it was that had made Sam stop. There, coming around the corner was Frenzy/Megatron. Miles instantly cringed.

"La-la-ladiesman217!" Frenzy chirped as he wandered over. "You've seen Soundwa-wave?"

Sam blinked before a rather tentative smile crossed his face. "Oh… yeah Frenzy. He and the others are actually in my hanger with Barricade and 'Bee. We were about to watch a movie.

"Really?" Frenzy grinned. "Good movie?"

"Well I liked it," Miles shrugged. He winced as he suddenly felt his side pinched and Sam shot him a look.

"We have to be careful around Frenzy," he hissed under his breath.

Miles was confused before it finally clicked. Sam was worried about Frenzy because of what had happened with Burgen. "Oh… right."

Frenzy quickly joined them and the group made their way back to the hanger where they were surprised to find the main large door had been closed. "Okay…" Sam drawled and he quickly fished out a key and opened the small human door. "Going for the theater look?" he asked as the three wandered in.

"More like making a bunker," came Barricade's rather disapproving voice and Sam soon saw why.

Seated next to 'Bee sipping his own can of oil was Jazz! "HEY! Looks like I'm just in time!" Jazz grinned.

"Oh yay…" Barricade drawled as he sat down next to Soundwave who was watching the whole thing rather amused.

"Frenzy!"

Both Miles and Frenzy jumped as Rumble soon appeared and gathered Frenzy into a hug. "Um… Rumble…" Frenzy twitched. "I would like to be able to move."

"Oh… right…" Rumble instantly let go though he still hovered next to the other small mech. Frenzy just sighed as he moved towards the group, his worried mate still right behind him.

"Can we watch the movie now?" Ravage requested with a small cat-frown.

"Sure," Sam nodded as he wandered over. "Um… where are we supposed to sit?" he asked as he saw that Ravage had taken up the rest of the couch. A glance at Mikaela was no help as the girl shrugged.

"The floor is not good enough?" Ravage purred.

Sam sighed. "Pass me a pillow," he said in defeat and he plopped down on the floor at Mikaela's feet.

Bumblebee quickly got the lights and the opening trailers began rolling over the screen. Laserbeak tilted his head. "Is this the movie?" he asked as the words "space, the final frontier" scrolled across the screen.

"No, this is just a trailer for another movie," Barricade told him.

"So before we can watch the movie we want to watch, they're going to show shorts from other movies?" Laserbeak drawled.

"Pretty much it," Sam nodded as he snagged some chips out of the bowl.

"I can't believe they made another one," Mikaela sighed as she watched the trailer.

"Another what?" Ravage raised his head.

"Star Trek movie," Sam and Miles said in unison.

"Star Trek?" Rumble glanced over.

"Yeah. It was this old corny TV series about a group of space explorers and all the trouble they got into," Sam explained.

"I liked it," Miles shrugged as he snagged his own bottle of soda.

"You would," Mikaela sighed. "It was a guy show."

"Hey, don't knock the Star Trek," Sam frowned. "They're the ones who came up with most of today's inventions. Like the cell phone."

"I highly doubt that Star Trek came up with 'cell phones'," Mikaela frowned.

"But they did!" Sam insisted. "It was their little coms."

"So what, you think that they'll come up with a teleporter like the one Scotty used?"

"You know," Soundwave unexpectedly came into the conversation. "We actually do have something like that. Though why Skywarp is the only one who has a functioning teleporter is beyond me."

"Well it could be worse," Barricade chuckled as he drained the last of his oil. "It could have been Starscream."

There were chuckles from almost all of the 'Cons save one and Frenzy slumped in Rumble's arms as there was a groan. "Oh Primus, I don't even want to _think_ about the things he would have gotten into if he had those capabilities! He was a big enough pain in the aft as he was!"

Dead silence.

It took the small mech a moment to actually register this fact as he turned and realized that everyone was just staring at him in complete and utter disbelief and Miles was trying his best not to burst out into hysterical laughter. Miles looked over at the mech with tears in his eyes. "Ok. That was the shortest secret EVER!"

Both Megatron and Frenzy just groaned.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's note**: Well that didn't last long did it? Anyway, all recognizable movie/show titles are owned by their respective groups. I make no money yada yada yada... Please Join us tomorrow for chapter Eighty Eight: Meg's Story


	88. Meg's Story

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: Well once again I'm really nervous about this chapter. (I say that a lot don't I?) I tried to tone it down with this one but I'm not sure if I managed to get the depth of the seriousness of this across. Hope it's okay!

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Eight: Meg's Story

Bumblebee instantly looked over at Barricade, shock completely rendering him frozen in surprise but that was nothing compared to the complete stillness of the Decepticon. Barricade was ramrod straight as he just stared at Frenzy, his optics bright with shock. The hanger was deathly still.

"I think my processor is malfunctioning. I could have sworn I just heard Megatron's voice."

Jazz's sentence seemed to shatter the stillness of the hanger and Frenzy-Megatron-whoever it was, squawked in surprised as he was suddenly thrown forward off Rumble's lap as he jumped up and scrambled back away from the small silver mech. The other mechs instantly took action as everyone was up and had what weapons they had pointed squarely at Frenzy, some before they had even realized it. Sam had meanwhile turned to stare at Miles in stunned surprise as Miles looked back with an expression of complete shock.

"What the slag?" Bumblebee gasped, reaching forward and just snagging Sam off the ground while shoving the couch with Mikaela and the snarling Ravage aside. Miles just barely made it out of the way as his backrest just suddenly swung out from behind him. Ravage jumped off the couch and flipped gracefully in the air before landing on all four paws, snarling at the small mech.

Weapons were aimed though Bumblebee himself was rather reluctant to even charge his. His first reaction as a soldier was to aim at anyone who wasn't an ally and that pretty much meant anyone in the building who wasn't an Autobot and being in a building with seven 'Cons didn't help. However his second and more powerful instinct said that he wasn't in any danger at all. Still, he was going to protect Sam whether he liked it or not.

Surprisingly, it was Soundwave and his team who were actually the ones holding all the weapons and all of them were pointed right at the small silver mech that was slowly backing away from the group, hands held up to show he was no threat though it didn't seem as if the team really cared about whether or not he was actually armed. "**Who are you**?" Soundwave growled, his optics narrowed as they stared down at the small 'Con.

"**And what have you done to Frenzy**?" Rumble added, his own plasma weapon pointed squarely at what he thought was his husband's chest.

Frenzy or whoever he was said nothing, his gaze darting around from one mech to the other, as if trying to gauge what they were thinking. Bumblebee saw his line of vision quickly shoot a look in the direction of the door and before he could interpret what that look could have meant, all the 'Con's weapons were raised higher and Laserbeak was suddenly in front of the smaller human door.

"Don't even think about it," Laserbeak hissed, his wings held straight out behind him causing his appearance to seem bigger than it actually was.

The silence returned as the group stared at Frenzy and he continued to just stare back. It was a stalemate. Unless Frenzy went for his own weapon or attempted to flee, they couldn't fire. On the other hand, while they had their guns on him, Frenzy couldn't move. It was a rather frightening, tense situation.

"What the _slag_ is going on around here?" Jazz abruptly broke the silence, completely ignoring how Barricade, Bumblebee, and the humans all tensed up. "Slag it Soundwave, put that down and call off your team! We ain't never going to find out what the situation is just snarlin' at each other." Jazz laid a hand on the plasma rifle and gently pushed the muzzle downwards towards the floor before taking it out of Soundwave's hand's completely. He took a moment to inspect the weapon, taking in the craftsmanship before he shot Soundwave a look. "Thought all you're weapons were locked up in the safe."

Soundwave spared Jazz a small glance, not taking his gaze away from Frenzy for long. "Our main weapons yes, but they missed our backups."

Jazz chuckled under his breath. "Slagging 'Cons."

"Rumble. You too," Barricade said softly as he looked down at smaller mech and lowered his own weapon.

There was some hesitation before Rumble finally lowered his weapon and allowed it to power down, though he still refused to relinquish it. Rumble continued to stare dead on at Frenzy, his optics dark and narrowed. The other 'Cons twitched and Jazz watched with sad optics as Rumble took a step forward towards the other mech before coming to a halt just steps before him. "Where is Frenzy?" Rumble ground out, his stance aggressive and threatening. "What did you do with him?"

Bright red optics looked back at Rumble pleadingly. "No-no-_nothing_!" Frenzy's voice cried out. "It's m-me! I s-swear!"

Frenzy broke off as the muzzle of Rumble's gun was suddenly dominating his vision as it was raised once again right in his face. "I'll say this one more time!" Rumble nearly shouted. "Where is _Frenzy_?"

"It is m-me!" Frenzy shouted frantically, almost pleadingly. Rumble's gun wavered as the two mechs just stared at one another. Frenzy was the one who actually made the first move though he never budged a single inch. He simply called out to the one person who could hear him.

Rumble jerked in surprise as he felt the small tug on his spark. A slight pressure against it as if someone were knocking on a door asking to be let in from the cold. "::_**Frenzy**_? _**It**__… __**it is you, isn't it**_?::"

Frenzy nodded rapidly, taking a small tentative step forward as he saw Rumble's arm lower slightly. "::_**It is**_…::" Frenzy's voice was perfectly clear and even as he spoke through their link. "::_**Rumble it's me**__._::"

A lifetime of thoughts and feelings flowed back and forth through the line in less than a second. Rumble could feel everything that Frenzy was as Frenzy knew him but there was something different this time. There was a section that Rumble couldn't get to and the mech frowned momentarily before he finally found Frenzy's core and then he understood.

It was Frenzy. No matter what else may have happen, this was Frenzy, his chosen one- his other half. The link between them swelled and grew as he answered the call and the two just stood there as their sparks called and answered one another. They knew the other just as surely as they knew themselves and Rumble could not doubt it any longer.

Rumble held on to the gun for a moment before he finally lowered his arm and powered down his gun completely before just dropping it altogether. "Damn it Frenzy, you can't keep scaring me like that." Frenzy jut allowed himself to be wrapped up into the hug that Rumble quickly pulled him into, leaning his head down on the other mechs shoulders.

"Well, at least that's taken care of." Everyone else just turned to stare at Jazz who just looked back at them innocently. "What?"

Barricade shook his head as he looked back down at the two hugging mechs. A frown crossed him. "All right you two break it up and let's get some things squared away here."

Frenzy and Rumble pulled away from one another, Rumble frowning as Frenzy ducked his head shyly but the second mech was nodding. "You are ri-ri-right… we do."

"Frenzy…" Rumble muttered but Frenzy held up a hand.

"I think the time for se-se-secrets are over," he sighed. Rumble just cupped his hand over Frenzy's cheek before he nodded in agreement.

"Oh stop, please. Before I puke up a hairball," Ravage snarled as he moved back once more to the couch and hopped back onto it, settling himself on the cushion. "So was that Megatron we heard or did we all get the same viral upload?" the cat demanded as he looked around.

"That wouldn't explain why we heard it," Sam announced as he finally managed to push Bumblebee's fingers apart enough so he could slip out from between them. Bumblebee tried to hold onto the boy but Sam was determined to put himself once more into the thick of things so he quickly lowered himself so Sam didn't have far to fall. The boy quickly regained his balance as soon as his feet touch the floor and he looked over at Mikaela.

The girl nodded as she too wandered back over now that all the dangerous weapons were put away. "That was definitely Megatron's voice," she confirmed.

"It was," Sam nodded again. "But what I want to know was how you knew about this." Miles jerked as Sam turned towards him with a puzzled and rather hurt look on his face. "What the hell is going on here Miles?"

Miles held his composure for a few seconds before he slumped and glanced over at the small silver mech. "Told you I could never keep anything from Sam."

Frenzy just nodded. "This kin-kin-kindergar-gar-garten must be something very important to you," he said and Miles just shrugged as the others looked back and forth at the two at a complete loss.

"What?" Buzzsaw looked around at the two confused. "What the slag is he talking about?"

"For the love of… Can we _please_ get back to the situation here!" Everyone jumped as Barricade pushed himself to the forefront of the group. "I want to know what the slag is going on!"

"Indeed," Soundwave nodded as he turned and looked down at Frenzy. "What happened to you?"

"Better question. Why do you have Megatron's voice downloaded?" Bumblebee asked bewildered by the thought. "I mean, what would be the point of that?"

"Was it really just a recording?" Ravage demand, the tip of his tail twitching as he stared at Frenzy. "I've never heard Megatron speak like that."

"Because it wasn't a re-re-recording," Frenzy sighed.

"What?" Sam asked breathlessly as he felt his knees lock. Miles dove for him and managed to at least brace his fall for him so he wasn't too hurt when he collapsed onto the concrete floor.

Even Rumble took a small step back away from the other mech. "Frenzy," he said slowly. "What do you mean it wasn't a recording?"

Frenzy sighed and his optics closed before they opened to reveal optics a darker maroon red instead of the bright shiny red. "He means it wasn't a recording," Megatron's unmistakable voice came out of Frenzy's mouth.

Everyone just stood there, gawking at him for the longest time before weapons were once more pulled out and aimed. "What the slag?" Jazz yelped as he stared down at the small mech. "_Megatron_?"

"Holy Primus," Bumblebee muttered, his optics bright with stunned surprise. "This is not happening. This can not be happening."

"Oh it's happening all right," Barricade growled, angered more with himself then he was at anyone else. He should have listed to that small nagging feeling that told him that something was going on.

"It can't be," Sam gasped as he stared at the small silver mech. "You can't be… You're dead! I know you're dead! You _have_ to be dead! The All Spark overloaded your spark! It killed you in seconds!"

Barricade glanced down at Sam as Miles tried and steady him so he could stand. Sam was completely shaken up by this. His entire face was white as a sheet and Barricade knew that it was only Miles who was holding the boy up. Barricade sighed as he reached over and snagged Bumblebee's arm cannon. 'Bee turned to Barricade, confusion written all over his face but Barricade just made a small gesture to the human's. "Take Sam," he said softly.

Bumblebee seemed to snap out of his stupor at that small whisper and he quickly retracted his own cannon before he reached down and gently took Sam up off the floor. Without the support of Miles, Sam just simply sat in his friend's palm, as he was lifted upward, almost completely oblivious to his surroundings. Bumblebee was more surprised when Barricade suddenly grabbed his arm again and gently but firmly pushed the smaller Autobot behind him.

Jazz was the one who spoke next. "You were brought back like I was?" he demanded.

Megatron gave a sharp nod of conformation. "I was."

"Why?" Bumblebee demanded, refusing to be pushed aside. "Why are you back?"

"And what could you hope to gain?" Barricade added. "The All Spark is destroyed and with it any hope of restoring our planet. So again, why are you here? Revenge?"

"NO!" Megatron gasped. "Nothing like that!"

"Then what?" Jazz demanded, a bite to his voice that Bumblebee had never heard. "You seemed pretty intent in killing us when you _tore me in half_!"

Bumblebee had to hold out his free arm to keep Jazz from advancing on the smaller mech. "Jazz, hang on a sec," 'Bee murmured before he turned to Megatron and took a small step forward, much to Barricade's dismay. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. It should probably be best to start at the beginning."

"I still can't believe that were even discussing this at all," Laserbeak announced before he turned to Frenzy. "Are you really Megatron?" he demanded.

The small mech sighed and slowly nodded. "I am," he confirmed.

Sam shuddered at this announcement and both 'Cade and Soundwave tensed up at the admittance. Barricade glanced over at Rumble before he turned back to the other small mech. "But what about Frenzy?" he asked the question he knew no one in Soundwave's unit would dare ask.

Megatron let out a bitter chuckle. "No, he's in here too."

"What?" Bumblebee stared down at the mech confused. "What do you mean he's in there too?"

"Just what I said," Megatron sighed.

"He's ri-ri-right," Frenzy suddenly nodded and there was a slight groan from the deeper voice at the movement.

"Wait a minute…" Ravage jumped down off the couch and stalked towards the mech, his red optics nearly burning a hole through him. "You mean you _both_ are in the same body?"

"Wow…" everyone turned at Jazz's voice. "And I though _I _had it bad."

Barricade didn't have a clue as to what Jazz was talking about but he did know that this was going to be a _long_ conversation. "Okay, let's start from the beginning," he said as he gestured to the boxcars. "First things first," he glanced at Mikaela. "Perhaps we should turn off the movie."

The girl blinked in surprise. "Oh… Right." Bumblebee nodded and he quickly got the lights back on and everyone settled down for the story.

Barricade was glad to see Rumble move over and take a seat right next to Frenzy as the other mech settled down on the floor, supporting the silver mech. Soundwave also took up position by the smaller mechs and Ravage seated himself next to his lieutenant. Barricade sighed. This was going to be highly compelling… or traumatizing, who knew.

"Okay, first question," Soundwave was the one who spoke. "How was it that you were able to come back?"

The mech blinked and the optics darkened. "Sam," was all he said and the human jerked in 'Bee's hand.

"Me?" he gasped in surprise.

The small mech cringed. "Well, you and the Autobot lieutenant."

Jazz tilted his head as he looked down at the mech. "What do I have to do with anything?"

"I didn't bring you back!" Sam gasped finally getting over his shock enough to form a complete sentence. "I think I would have remember!"

"Maybe unintentionally, but you did have something to do with it," Megatron sighed.

"What are you-?" Sam's eyes suddenly widened and he turned to Jazz with a stunned look on his face before he looked back down at Megatron. "Then that _was_ you!" he gasped. "I thought I had been imagining it."

'Bee looked down at the human completely baffled before he glanced over at Jazz's own puzzled stare. "What do you mean?"

"I'm lost. What is it exactly are we talking about?" Rumble demanded.

Sam looked down at the mech, his lips pursed in the very image of his mother. "Jazz's funeral."

"What?" Barricade glanced over at the mech but it seemed as if Jazz seemed to figure it out.

"You mean when you brought me back you brought back him too?" Jazz demanded.

"But you said you could only carry one firefly," 'Bee frowned confused.

Buzzsaw turned his head. "What do bugs have to do with anything?"

"It's how I saw the sparks of the…" Sam trailed off.

"Oh for-" Barricade huffed. "The bugs were really the sparks of the fallen," he clarified to the other.

The 'Con's all went somber but Barricade wanted to get to the bottom of the story some time before the next century. "So how was it that Sam got you out?" he demanded.

Megatron frowned. "Well, it was still all rather fuzzy but… What I do remember was floating around for the longest time until I suddenly heard the human's-_Sam's_," he corrected himself. "Sam's voice and then I saw the light."

"The light?" Jazz asked with a small frown.

"The doorway that Primus opened for us to get out," Sam clarified before he turned back to Megatron. "But Primus blocked everyone and slammed the door closed."

"Not before I managed to get through," Megatron sighed.

"But that still doesn't explain how you ended up in Frenzy," Barricade snarled becoming rather impatient.

Megatron sent him a sour look. "My body is rusting at the bottom of the ocean, remember?" he drawled and Barricade jerked in surprise at the reminder.

"And so you ended up in Frenzy?" Ravage said slowly, piecing the story together. "Why him?"

Megatron shrugged. "He was the closest one I could find…" A thoughtful look came over him. "That and perhaps because he was one of the few mechs who was planet side when the cube was destroyed."

Soundwave frowned at this. "What do you mean?"

Megatron shook his head. "I'm not sure," he murmured with a shrug. "Just a thought."

"Okay, that explains why you're here, but why didn't you tell us?" Barricade demanded angrily. "What were you planning, keeping yourself hidden away like that."

Megatron looked at Barricade once again. "Why did you hide in Ladiesman217's garage for over three months?" he shot back. "Survival."

Soundwave and the other few 'Cons looked over at the mustang puzzled but Barricade ignored them. "I understand that you wouldn't wish to tell the Autobots but why in the world would you not alert us to your return?"

"Which brings us to our second question," Soundwave announced turning back to the small mech. "What are you doing here exactly?" Both of the Autobots turned to stare at Megatron, anxious to hear the answer.

Megatron only shrugged once more. "I'm just as surprised as you," he admitted truthfully. "I was dead and thought I would stay that way until I saw the light and I just had to head towards it. Now that I'm here I must admit that I'm at a bit of a loss as to what to do next."

"So you're saying that you do _not_ want to start the war once more?" Barricade finally asked point blank. "You are _Megatron_! The High Lord Protector and general of the Decepticons; how do we know that this is not a trick? That you're just not biding your time for the right moment to strike? How do we know that you won't take advantage of this gift from Primus to destroy our lives even more than you've already done?"

Megatron frowned as everyone stared at him with bated breath for his answer. "You said it yourself, I was once the High Lord Protector. Why would I want to destroy that which was my duty to care for?"

"What?" Bumblebee shouted near hysterics. "Then why the hell did you start that war in the first place?"

Megatron looked hesitant to speak up and it was Miles who finally answered 'Bee's question. "He told me it was a virus," Miles shrugged.

Mikaela whirled around to face the boy and Miles let out a small "eep!" as she stormed towards him. "What do you mean he 'told' you?" she demanded, her eyes narrowed as she stared at the blonde.

Miles backed up and away from the girl. "Hey, don't get mad at me! I only just found out about this like twenty minutes ago!"

"How did you find out?" Barricade asked the boy.

Miles shrugged. "Same way I found out about you. By accident."

Barricade frowned at this but Soundwave was already speaking once more. "A virus?" he asked flatly never once taking his optics away from the mech and Megatron nodded sadly.

"I am sorry to say that I was not in my right mind when I first ordered that attack on Tyger Pax," he admitted softly.

"You mean to tell us that the whole war, the reason that many of our friends died, hell the reason our whole _planet_ died was because you caught a VIRUS?"

Megatron cringed, actually cringed at Bumblebee's outraged cry. "I know that nothing I can say can change the past but what I can do is tell you what really happened. You deserve to at least know the truth of what happened." Stunned silence descended after that little announcement.

"I don't believe it," Jazz murmured.

"Tell me about it," Laserbeak drawled. "What kind of virus makes someone want to go to war?"

"No not that," Jazz shook his head. "I believe him, that's what I don't believe."

"What?" everyone turned to the small Autobot.

"I don't understand it either," Jazz shrugged. "But it would explain why Megatron, one of our most prominent High Protectors Cybertron that had ever had would go from practically a saint to a war monger."

Megatron cringed. "Well I wouldn't quite put it in those words."

"I would," 'Bee scowled. "How can we still be sure that you're not lying to us? That you're not waiting for some opportune moment to take us out?"

Jazz glanced over at 'Bee amused. "Okay, now you're sounding like Prowl." Bumblebee just shrugged.

Megatron gave the young mech a long, hard stare. "If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have fixed you in Utah."

All the others just stared at him. "You mean that was _you_? Not Frenzy?" Sam gasped in surprise.

Megatron nodded solemnly. "I had been given some medical training before I was bestowed the title of High Lord Protector."

Bumblebee seemed to be the one most in shock. Barricade looked over at the mech's stunned features, wondering if he should take Sam from him before the mech overloaded and passed out. "You were the one who save me?" Bumblebee gasped staring down at the small mech.

Megatron nodded again before he turned to Soundwave and he looked up at the mech sorrowfully. "I am sorry Soundwave," he said solemnly. "You were one of my most trusted followers during the war and I feel as if I have betrayed you somehow."

Soundwave stared down at the small mech, knowing that there in his friends body was his once superior but for some reason all he could see was the sad slump of Frenzy's shoulders and Soundwave for some reason couldn't fall back into soldier mode. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Which part?" Megatron asked dolefully. "The fact that I'm back from the dead or the fact that I destroyed our entire race because I couldn't keep my firewalls properly maintained?"

Soundwave just stared down at the mech. "Both."

Megatron let out a bitter laugh. "Would you have believed me?"

"I would like to think so," Ravage announced and Megatron sent the cat a rather hopeful look. "We've followed you this long." Megatron gave the cat a grateful look.

"So now what?" Mikaela asked uncertainly. "Do we tell Optimus?"

Everyone noticed Megatron instantly shrinking in on himself and each one glanced at one another surprised at the gesture. Bumblebee himself looked over at Jazz confused. Before he would have said that they would have had no choice but tell Optimus about Megatron's presence but after the small revelation that it was Megatron that he owed his very life too, he had become hesitant. "You think we shouldn't tell him?" Bumblebee asked quietly.

Megatron himself just shrugged. "I can't tell you what to do," he said softly. "But I know my brother and he's going to completely freak out about this. I don't think he would be able to handle this rationally and if he's out that leaves your husband," he turned to Jazz, "in charge."

Jazz cringed. "Oh so not good."

"Indeed," Megatron nodded. "He may find it more beneficial to have me dead than to keep Frenzy alive."

"WHAT?" Rumble jumped to his feet. "You are _not_ killing off my mate!"

The red eyes lightened and a hand reached up and yanked the mech back to the floor. "We're just st-a-ating f-f-fact," Frenzy said solemnly.

The optics darkened. "Indeed," Megatron nodded. "We have to think about this from every and all possible angles."

"Right," Barricade nodded in agreement. "So let's get this straightened out. One, Megatron was under a virus and after he was killed he was subsequently healed by Primus. At least, that's what I'm assuming here." Both Megatron and Miles nodded. "Right. So, two, when Sam was on the other side to retrieve Jazz Megatron, in his dazed state of death, left the other realm with no body to return to which brings us to three, he's stuck sharing a body with Frenzy. Do we have all the facts straight?"

Megatron nodded. "Though the body sharing did help somewhat," he admitted, surprising the others.

"What do you mean?" Rumble asked surprised.

"When Dr. Burgen did his experiments, we were able to take turns, give the other a chance to rest," Megatron explained quietly.

The group stared at him and Megatron frowned. "What?"

"You… you mean that?" Rumble asked in disbelief. "You did that for Frenzy?"

Megatron nodded. "I would give my life for any Cybertronion. I did take an oath."

If there was any lingering doubt about Megatron's genuineness it was, if not completely eradicated, at least lightened somewhat by that statement. "Which brings us to fact four. Megatron was rescued along with Frenzy by the Autobots, who may or may not just kill them both to ensure Megatron doesn't regain control and start another war." Everyone stared at Barricade as he sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Man, why couldn't things just be simple?" he sighed.

"So what are we saying?" Bumblebee questioned. "That we're going to continue to hide Megatron?"

Barricade sighed. "It would seem so."

Bumblebee felt himself torn. On the one hand, he owed his life to Megatron. On the other, Megatron had essentially destroyed their home world and had threatened Sam. Though stated that he was under a virus at the time, the question was did 'Bee believe him. The young Autobot frowned as he glanced at Sam. "Well?"

Sam just continued to stare down at the small silver mech. It seemed as if everyone's attention had been turned to him and anything that Sam said would be the deciding factor on what they did. Sam knew this and he balked slightly at the idea that he was going to be the one to determine Megatron's fate. "You did save 'Bee," he began slowly. "And Miles says he believes you when you said you were under a virus." Another moment of silence. "And as you are I doubt that you can do much…" He glanced over at Rumble, who was looking up at him with a closed off expression. "For now I'm willing to believe you too," he said and Rumble instantly sighed in relief.

Jazz just shook his head. "I can not believe this man…"

"Believe it," Soundwave murmured quietly. "Because this is happening."

"So what now?" Miles asked glancing at everyone in turn.

"For now…" Barricade trailed off and shrugged. "Well for now we just keep quiet about this." He turned to Megatron. "However you would understand when I ask that you never go anywhere alone." Megatron nodded. "Good… and try not to blow it like you did with us."

Megatron glanced down almost sheepishly. "Speaking with the human Miles, it had been a relief to actually talk again. I'm afraid I got a bit carried away."

"Well don't do it again," Jazz chuckled dryly. "I swear this has been a hell of a day."

"Indeed," Megatron drawled. "Now I do have one question I wish to pose to you."

"Why not," Bumblebee sighed as he threw up his free hand. "What do you want to know?"

Amazingly, Megatron turned to Jazz and smiled. "_When_ exactly did Ratchet and Wheeljack get Aligned?"

Jazz just stared down at the mech in surprise before he groaned. Everyone just looked at the two completely confused. "What? What are you talking about?" Bumblebee demanded.

Jazz gave a long drawn out sigh. "What can I say? He won the pool." Megatron just grinned.

-To Be Continued

* * *

Author's Note: Well I tried. I hoped you enjoyed it and please join us tomorrow for chapter Eighty Nine- Judy's Mission

Also to A Reviewer, well to all my readers actually- Warning: Cliffs ahead! Bring a parachute.


	89. Judy's Mission

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: -_chuckles_- To everyone who was surprised that Megatron was betting with Jazz, I direct you back to chapter 5 and the conversation between Optimus and Ratchet. Yeah, I knew Meg was going to win that bet WAY back then! Like I said, the smallest of details... -_evil grin_-

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Nine: Judy's Mission

"Well, this has been a hell of a day," Jazz muttered as he plopped back down onto the boxcar.

"So what do we do now?" Bumblebee asked glancing around at the assorted group.

Barricade glanced over at 'Bee puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean we now know that Megatron is back and that's a big enough secret as it is but what do we do about him being stuck in Frenzy?"

"He's right," Soundwave surprised everyone as he nodded in agreement before he turned back to Megatron and Frenzy. "I doubt that you wish to remain stuck together like this."

"Are you kidding?" Megatron scowled. "If you can get me out of here, that would be like a dream come true!"

"Hey," Frenzy yelped affronted.

"Oh like you don't want to be back to your normal self," Megatron sneered. A pause. "Well as normal as you can be."

Rumble frowned at the jibe to his mate before his optics widened. "Wait a minute," he gasped. "You've been with Frenzy all this time? As in 'since we were reunited' all this time?" Megatron just waited while Rumble groaned and practically collapsed on the couch next to Ravage. "You couldn't have at least _warned_ me?" he shouted, embarrassment radiating from the smaller mech.

Megatron just chuckled. "I do apologize."

Rumble just growled again and Frenzy chuckled and stepped next to the other mech. "Sorry Rumble," he said softly. "I would have told you if I co-co-could."

The other mech sighed and allowed Frenzy to pull him into a hug. "No wonder you were avoiding me. I thought I had done something wrong."

The others allowed them a moment of peace before Barricade once again started up the conversation. "Okay… so does anyone have any ideas?" he demanded as he glanced around at the group.

"Not a clue," Jazz called out rather cheerfully.

"The only thing I can think of is maybe if we build him a new body…" Miles trailed off as all the mechs shook their heads.

"That's easier said than done," Bumblebee told him.

"We aren't like toasters," Barricade frowned. "You can't just decide to build more of us."

Soundwave glanced over at Barricade puzzled. "What is a toaster?"

"But why not?" Miles asked with a frown before he turned to Frenzy and Megatron. "From what I can tell, you just need a body of your own, right?" Megatron shook his head sadly.

"Our bodies are so complex that sometimes even we do not fully understand them," Barricade explained to the confused boy.

"Which is why being a medic is so important and another reason why there are a small number of them. Only a few mechs are smart enough to fully understand the logistics of our beings."

"Which brings me to this," Mikaela spoke up with a worried frown. "Since I've been working with Ratchet, I do know a little bit about you're bodies and I don't think they were designed to house _two_ sparks."

"What do you mean?" Soundwave turned to look at the girl.

"What I mean is that we don't know the full ramifications of Megatron's presence in Frenzy's body," she sighed.

Stunned silence. "Well damn," Jazz sighed. "The girly has a valid point."

"Like the red optics," Barricade said with stunned realization. "They weren't before."

"How do you feel?" Soundwave turned to Megatron and Frenzy. "Any anomalies you've noticed within yourself?"

The small mech was silent for a long moment, probably doing a self-diagnostic. The others waited patiently before Megatron spoke up. "There are a few things but I always thought it was because of all those experiments that Dr. Burgen preformed on us."

"What exactly _did _he do?" Barricade asked sternly.

Megatron shrugged. "Uploaded a few viruses to see how resilient our programming was and a few experiments on Frenzy's hardware but other than that."

"Wait a minute," Sam's eyes were wide as he looked down at the mech. "Did he ever get to your spark chamber?"

Everyone whirled around to find out the answer and they all sighed in relief as Frenzy shook his head. "No cha-cha-chance," Frenzy told them. "I ke-ke-kept it locked tight."

"Well that's at least good news," Jazz chuckled.

"So now were back to the problem, how do we separate Megatron and Frenzy?" Ravage announced from the couch.

Soundwave looked down at his team sadly. "I am unsure if we can…"

"But there has to be something we can do," Rumble said firmly as he reached out and snagged Frenzy's hand, despite the darker optics. "We can't just leave them like this."

"But what _can_ we do?" Bumblebee spoke up. "Even if we _do _manage to build him a new body, the only one who really has any capabilities that could even remotely do such a delicate procedures as moving his spark would be Ratchet and while he helped Barricade, Megatron is just another story altogether."

"It's not like we have another medic around," Jazz said sourly.

"The only other one I can think of is Hook," Soundwave spoke up. "While he _is_ a 'Con and would be more than likely willing to try and help move Megatron from Frenzy to a new body, I highly doubt that we want to head over to the others location and ask him."

There was a shudder from Barricade. "Primus, I wish Groundhog was here," he murmured. "He at least would find the humor in this."

"I think that we're getting a little ahead of ourselves," Buzzsaw spoke up. "We don't even have a body to put him in."

"It's not like we could just head down to the hardware store and pick one up," Laserbeak added.

"But don't you guys repair yourselves? You build yourselves new limbs and such, and Ratchet was able to repair Jazz after he was torn in half!" Mikaela demanded.

Jazz frowned. "Thanks for the reminder," he said sourly.

"Sorry."

"It's not like that," Soundwave told her. "While we can repair ourselves, we have at least a base to work with. Building a new body from scratch would be extremely difficult."

"Not to mention your Earth technology is still far too behind to actually be able to help build something useful," Ravage put in.

"That and we never really had to build one ourselves," Barricade sighed as he picked up his abandoned oilcan once again. "It was always the All Spark that created the sparklings and in turn ourselves. There was really never any need of such things."

"THAT'S IT!"

All the mechs jumped up in surprise at Sam's triumphant shout and Barricade nearly choked on the sip of oil he had taken. "What? What's it?" Bumblebee demanded as he watched as Sam began to pace.

"Don't you see?" Sam demanded. "We _do_ have the All Spark! Or rather at least a piece of it! Why can't we use that?"

Sam was grinning madly at his idea but the others all just looked confused. Both of the Autobots as well as Barricade looked down at Sam dubiously. "I highly doubt that that small of a shard would be capable of building a sparkling let alone a full grown body," Barricade drawled.

"The All Spark, yes," Sam grin grew even larger. "But what about Primus?"

The mechs all stared down at Sam in stunned disbelief as Mikaela quickly threw her arms around the boy. "Of course! Primus! He should be able to do something!"

The few Decepticons all just stared at the small cluster of human's in bewilderment. "I still can't believe that you Autobots can just 'call Primus' whenever you feel like it," Ravage snarled.

Barricade chuckled. "Be happy that it's only Sam and Jazz. Primus knows what the Lambos would do if they were the ones who could speak to him."

There was a chuckle from Buzzsaw. "Yeah, but just imagine if Starscream knew about that. That the Autobots actually have a way to call him."

"Don't say that," Bumblebee nearly shouted. "If he knew that we still even had a shard of the All Spark, you could bet your aft that he would be looking for us twice as hard."

The 'Cons all looked over at the yellow mech. "Doubtful," the all said at once.

"Starscream is still having a time with the other 'Cons," Ravage chuckled.

"Well, at least for now," Soundwave spoke. "The ones we have to really worry about are Hook and Thundercracker." Barricade nodded.

"You're forgetting you have an ace in the hole." Everyone turned to find Megatron grinning madly. "I know Starscream and I know how that mech thinks. I could probably help you come up with some contingency plans if need be."

Bumblebee just stared at the 'Con while Jazz smacked his forehead. "Well of course we do!"

The other 'Cons just stared at the group. "I'll say it again," Rumble said slowly as he turned back away from the grinning Megatron. "This planet makes them loopy!"

"Perhaps you're right," Soundwave said slowly as he stared down at his now diminutive leader.

"We are _not_ crazy," Bumblebee insisted as he frowned at them.

"No, we're not," Megatron said with a chuckle and everyone turned to him.

"Then how do you explain them acting like psychos?" Rumble demanded gesturing at the others and even Barricade looked rather put out as Rumble pointed to him. "They and the other Autobots are completely crazy!"

"Oh don't worry, you will be too eventually," Megatron laughed.

Rumble face faulted as the others stared at the mech surprised and in smaller mechs case, horrified. "What?" Ravage hissed.

Megatron snickered. "Survival mode," he explained with a large grin. "It's a dormant programming that was designed to help Cybertronions adapt to life on other planets in cases of emergency. Originally, it was just for the exploration teams but it was later decided that it would benefit everyone in case anyone got lost or was stranded on an unfamiliar planet. The stranded mech or mechs start to mimic the life around them too better fit in. Though," he turned to glance at Sam and the others, "the council never figured that the sentient life would be so much… shorter."

"Hey!" Sam tried to sound offended through his snickers. The other mechs just looked completely stunned by Megatron's explanation.

"And that would explain why everyone acts like teenagers," Mikaela said slowly as it dawned on her. "The only humans they've really interacted with are us."

"What about the rangers?" Sam asked with a frown. "They're here as often as us."

"They're practically teenagers themselves," Miles snickered.

"Okay, now let's get back to your problem," Mikaela chuckled as she got everyone back on topic. "We need to speak to Primus."

The mechs seemed to shake themselves out of their stupor. "Um guys, I think you're forgetting one major detail," Bumblebee stated slowly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jazz asked puzzled. "We just get the shard and talk to him. Easy as pie."

Ravage glanced up at him. "Pie?"

Bumblebee ignored the cat and just nodded. "Exactly! Think about what you're saying. We get the shard from where?"

Sam looked up at his guardian puzzled. "'Bee, what are you getting at? You know that the shard is being kept in the safe box in… Ohhhh…" Sam eyes widened before he too deflated. "Well, that puts a damper into things."

"Slag," Jazz muttered. "Optimus has it in his desk in the _main_ _hanger_."

"Precisely," Bumblebee sighed. "If we mention that we need it, it's more than likely to raise questions about why we even need it."

"And Prowlie has been staying in there almost till early morning trying to get Optimus' files back in order," Jazz sighed.

Bumblebee actually snickered at this. "Wish him luck." Jazz just grinned evilly.

Mikaela turned to Sam with a frown. "And why did you decide not to keep it here in the hanger with you again?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "And where would I have kept it? Under the bed?" he shot back sarcastically. "I thought it was better kept with Optimus and the others."

"Brilliant move that," Mikaela snapped.

"What?" Sam glared at her. "I thought it was the right thing to do."

"Okay, so then how do we get it?" Rumble demanded, breaking into the small argument. "We need to talk to him!"

"Well, clearly we need a distraction," Ravage announced. All eyes and optics swirled to Jazz.

"Do you think you can distract Prowl tonight?" Bumblebee asked.

Jazz snickered. "Well, there's a big difference between distracting him and actually getting him out of the hanger."

Bumblebee seemed to be at a bit of a loss but Barricade just groaned. "TMI Jazz." Jazz grinned cheekily.

"But we have to get that shard and it would be best to try and sneak it out after dark!" Sam announced.

"No it's not," Miles spoke up quickly. "I know that's what they do in the movies and such but I mean, the best time would be to get it during the day."

Soundwave glanced down at the little human. "What do you mean?"

"Well think about it," Miles turned to the large mech. "Everyone's still running around like crazy, right? Wheeljack is working on the new computer, Prowl is working on the paperwork and Red is working on the new security systems."

Mikaela seemed to understand where Miles was going with his thinking as she nodded. "Ratchet is also busy trying to find Jazz while Ironhide is still on croc patrol!"

"And Optimus is trying to keep the peace whenever there's a confrontation with the 'Cons! It's the perfect time to go!" Miles finished triumphantly.

Sam just stared at his friends. "Okay, you've guys lost me."

"Don't you see?" Mikaela whirled around to face him. "No one will notice what we're doing because everyone else is busy doing their _own_ thing! There's so much going on around here that with a few well placed distractions, we could easily just go in and grab the shard."

Sam still looked a bit puzzled but as he thought about it, the more his friends made sense. "You mean like if we send out Jazz and have him take Ratchet out on another wild chase?" he said hesitantly.

"Exactly!" Mikaela cried.

"We're sending out who to run from what now?" Jazz yelped. "I don't think I like this plan."

"Oh suck it up Autobot," Ravage chuckled.

"And what about Prowl?" Jazz demanded turning to the humans. "I would think that _I_ as his husband would have a better chance at distracting him."

"Not like Soundwave would," Sam said turning to the silver mech. "You know how much he overreacts about his presence. If he see's Soundwave somewhere where he's not supposed to be-"

"Like going into the underground base," Mikaela supplied.

"-Then you can bet that he's going to go out and cause a fuss about it!" Miles finished.

"Plus, you're dealing with two birds with one stone," Bumblebee nodded. "If there's a fight, then Optimus will be busy dealing with that."

"And Wheeljack may join in on the fight and that would get him out of the hanger too!" Mikaela added. "Unexpected bonus."

Sam turned to Soundwave. "Would you mind being used as bait like that?" he asked hesitantly. Now that he thought about it, Soundwave may not be so appreciative about his role in the idea.

He had nothing to fear however as Soundwave nodded. "It would be my honor to help my fellow comrades."

"And Red Alert is out on patrol as usual and I think he has Inferno with him to help repair or replace any of the broken security devices."

"What about the Lambos?" Barricade asked.

The two birds glanced at each other and Buzzsaw chuckled evilly. "I think we've got that covered."

Barricade just stared at the two birds. "I don't think I want to know."

"Anyone else?" Jazz asked.

"Hound is out with my dad again and Will and Epps went with them. I think they took Bluestreak along too," Sam announced. "Said something about going to the ocean to fish or something."

"Hound _fishing_?" Bumblebee said in disbelief.

Jazz chuckled. "Well, at least he's adapting to life here on Earth."

"Like I said," Megatron grinned widely. There was a twitch and Frenzy's voice began snickering loudly.

"So that means we don't have to worry about him," Barricade nodded turning back to Sam and the others.

"What of your own Communications officer?" Soundwave spoke up with a frown. "He's been in the 'main hanger' the last few times we been there working on his long distance radio."

Bumblebee gained a worried look but Jazz and Barricade just glanced at one another. "Somehow, I don't think he'll really be a problem." Soundwave just looked puzzled but shrugged it off.

"Are we forgetting anyone?" Bumblebee asked. There were a few shakes of the head before Jazz sighed.

"Ironhide," he said. "We don't know for sure what he'll be doing."

"Well what can we do to distract him?" Sam asked. "I mean it's not like we can actually ask Crikey to conveniently appear when we need him."

"So what do we do?" Bumblebee demanded.

There was a loud groan and everyone turned to Barricade confused. "Judy," he suddenly spoke up.

"What?" Sam yelped. "What does my _mom_ have to do with anything?"

"Well, Judy may be able to help with the problem," Barricade told him. "She's very insightful."

"Wait, you want to tell Judy about Megatron?" Mikaela asked in disbelief.

"Better make sure she doesn't have her bat," Sam muttered.

"Actually, I think she would be the most acceptable of this situation," Barricade said evenly. "When I told her about our war and everything, she seemed to be able to grasp the more complex points."

"But how would Mom be able to distract Ironhide?" Sam asked puzzled.

Barricade shrugged. "No idea, but maybe she might know of a way."

"It's worth a try at least," Bumblebee added.

Sam looked over at the mechs for a long moment before he slumped in defeat. "All right, I'll go get her."

Barricade smirked. "I'll go with you."

* * *

Judy was humming along with the radio as she flipped through her book she had picked up on the latest run to the grocery store. Hound it seemed had become yet another fixture in the Witwicky's life as Ron could constantly be found with the mech talking about plants and what not. It was actually very refreshing and gave Judy some very much needed alone time when they went on their nature runs.

"Judy." Judy looked up as she found Carol at her doorway. "One of the aliens wants to speak with you."

Judy sighed as she shoved a scrap of paper between the pages and snapped her book closed. "Who is it?" she asked with a frown.

Carol just shrugged. "I never know their names. I just know it's the black cop car."

"Ah, Barricade," Judy nodded. "Right. Thanks." Setting the book aside, the woman quickly made her way out the door, nodding to Maggie as she passed the girl. Stepping out into the bright sunlight, Judy frowned as she raised a hand to shade her eyes as she looked up at the large mech standing in front of the barracks. "You needed to see me?" she called up.

"Hello again Judy," Barricade grinned down at her.

Sam waved as well from the palm of Barricade's hand. "Hey Mom!"

Judy raised an eyebrow as she stepped onto Barricade's offered hand. "All right boys, what's going on?" she drawled.

Barricade and Sam shared a glance before Barricade turned back to Judy as he began making his way back to his hanger. "Remember the conversation we had about the war?" he asked her.

Judy frowned as she glanced over at Sam, trying to understand where the mech was going with this. "You mean the one we had that first time I did the laundry with you in the garage?"

"That would be the one," Barricade nodded. "You remember what I told you about Megatron?"

Judy frowned as she thought back to that day she and Barricade had spoken about the Cybertronion war. "What about it?"

"Well… it apparently wasn't what it seemed…" Judy looked over to Sam confused as they made their way into the hanger.

* * *

"ARE YOU CRAZY LADY?" Rumble bellowed as he quickly moved to Frenzy's side where the other mech lay on the floor, currently dazed from the force of the blow.

Sam and the others just boggled at his mother who stood there threateningly as she glared down at the prone mech. Sam turned to his friends. "Who knew she could be just as deadly with a couch cushion?" he murmured.

"Judy!" Barricade cried out surprise. "I thought you would be a little more understanding!"

Judy huffed as she brushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear and dropped the couch cushion back to its proper place. "Oh I understand perfectly Barricade. A virus infected Megatron and destroyed his logic circuits," she said evenly.

The 'Con just stared down at her. "Then… why'd you hit him?"

Judy turned back and glared down at the mech. "That was for nearly killing my little boy!" she snarled.

Megatron stared up at the woman in complete surprise. "Er… I'm sorry?" he tried.

Judy huffed. "You better be," she growled before she sat down on the couch. "So you can't figure out a way to distract Ironhide?" she asked turning to her son.

Sam nodded miserably. "Well, we know that we want Soundwave by the runway doors and that will probably distract Prowl and Wheeljack, and then they'll probably distract Optimus. Jazz will distract Ratchet and the others are all busy themselves so that just leaves Ironhide."

"So you just need some way to keep Ironhide occupied and out of the main hanger?" Judy asked slowly as she thought over the situation.

Barricade nodded. "Got it in one."

Judy thought about it for a long moment before a rather evil grin graced her features, surprising the Decepticons, save Barricade, with the darkness in that smile. "Oh… I think I have an idea."

* * *

Ironhide looked up from polishing his cannon as a light knock sounded in his hanger. "What the slag?" he murmured as he set aside the weapon and stood. Stretching, Ironhide sighed as he made his way to his door and opened it. He just stared as he realized that there was no one there. "What the slag? Is this some sort of a joke?"

"Down here!"

Ironhide "blinked" as he looked down to find Judy standing next to the hanger door. "Judy? What are you doing here?"

Judy raised an eyebrow. "May I come in?"

"What? Oh! Of course." Ironhide stepped aside and Judy smiled as she made her way into the sparse hanger as Ironhide closed the door. "Now, what can I do for you Judy?" he asked as he leaned down and allowed Judy to climb up so she could be settled on the lone boxcar.

"Well, I'm afraid I need to speak to you," Judy said firmly.

Ironhide frowned as he looked down at the woman confused. "Um… about what?"

Judy just turned to him. "Why about your new romantic relationship with young Will Lennox of course," she said with a wide smile.

Ironhide gaped. This was going to be a long, awkward conversation.

-To Be Continued

* * *

Author's Note: Well there you go! Hopefully I answered some questions here that people had. Please join us tomorrow for chapter Ninety-_Overlooked_


	90. Overlooked

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: Day three of the migraine from hell! Grr! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Ninety: Overlooked 

"Okay, remind me again why this is such a good idea?"

"Oh come on Jazz, it's for the good of the cause!" Bumblebee snickered.

"This still sucks man!" Jazz snarled. "Sacrificing my beautiful body like this!"

There was a pause. "Look at it this way. You need to get those bullets out of ya," Sam murmured as he patted Jazz's palm where he was seated.

Jazz sighed. "I'm not so sure about this plan anymore."

"Oh come on! It's got to work!" Bumblebee chuckled. "Now all we need is to wait for Barricade and Soundwave to get into position and for Ratchet to make an appearance."

"Oh goody…" Jazz muttered.

* * *

"-_How's it coming on your end_?-"

Barricade frowned as his radio was activated and the bug's voice came on the line. "We're fine," he announced. "We just need to wait until all the targets are in place."

"I think they are," Soundwave said gesturing to where the main hanger's doors were opened and the mechs in question were completely in view.

"Yeah, but we need to wait for Optimus," Barricade told him with a frown.

"There he is!" Rumble stated as he pointed to where the big rig could be seen headed towards the hanger.

"Right," Barricade smirked. "Our primary target is in view."

* * *

"Copy that," Bumblebee chuckled and switched off his communication with Barricade. "Now all we need is Ratchet."

"And there he is," Mikaela chuckled as the medic soon appeared out of his own hanger he now shared with Wheeljack. "Let's do this thing."

Jazz sighed in defeat as he passed Sam back to 'Bee. "I know I'm going to completely regret this."

"Oh you'll live," 'Bee laughed before he turned back to his comm.. "We've got our target too. Just waiting on you guys."

* * *

"Right. We'll go in five, get ready," Barricade announced.

"-_Copy that,_-" Bumblebee answered.

Barricade turned back to Soundwave. "Are you ready?"

"As long as we're clear that if I get shot, I come after you," Soundwave said sourly.

Barricade chuckled. "It won't be _that_ bad. Optimus will run interference and we'll have them out numbered."

"I still am doubtful," Soundwave muttered.

"Well, no time like the present," Ravage announced as his internal clock ticked away. "Let's move."

"Right. We're going," Barricade said into his communicator. "Give us a few seconds then send in Jazz."

"-_What the hell am I_? _Cannon fodder_?-" Jazz's angry voice floated over the waves.

"Just be careful," Barricade hissed. "Radio silence from here on out."

* * *

"Got it." 'Bee switched it off. "Alright Jazz. Your turn to shine."

"I still think I would have been better to distract Prowl," Jazz muttered.

"To predictable. He might have seen right though you," Mikaela told him.

Jazz just sighed before he took a deep steadying breath. "Wish me luck."

"Just so long as you keep out of his reach long enough for Sam to talk to Primus," 'Bee hissed. "If you're caught, the first place he'll go is the main hanger!"

"I got it!" Jazz said over his shoulder before he darted out of their hiding place.

Bumblebee stepped back further into the shadows and brought his arms up closer to himself so to keep the humans out of sight as well. "This had better work."

"It's got to work," Sam muttered.

"And it is," Mikaela chuckled.

The two males turned to see that Ratchet had indeed taken the bait. He had spotted Jazz and the two were currently on a path for the main gate and out of the base, more than likely headed for Red and Inferno's position. "Well, one down, three to go."

"I'm just glad that Mom's taking care of Ironhide. That would have been difficult," Sam muttered.

"What I want to know is how the birds are keeping the twins busy," Bumblebee muttered.

* * *

"Are they still out there?" Sunny demanded.

Sides nodded miserably. "Yep, they're back."

"Slag it!"

* * *

"So how long do we have to keep this up?" Laserbeak asked his partner.

Buzzsaw just smirked. "As long as it takes.

The other sighed. "Well I just hope they hurry it up over there. This roof is hot!"

* * *

Ironhide stared as the small human woman paced the length of the boxcar. "Flowers are always good and traditional but I don't think they'd work for a guy. He's a solider too so maybe a new hunting knife? Do rangers carry hunting knives? OH! And romantic dinners!" Judy perked up only to deflate again. "But you don't eat… hmm. This is harder than I thought."

'_Primus take me now._'

* * *

Barricade watched rather amused as he saw the two mech headed for the main gate and out into the desert. "Now where does Jazz think he can hide out there?" he murmured.

"I think he just wanted the running room," Ravage chuckled as the mech soon turned into the small sleek sports car that he was and took off.

"That should keep Ratchet busy at least," Barricade chuckled as Ratchet too transformed and took off after the mech with his lights on and siren wailing.

"Look alive everyone, this is our moment," Soundwave announced and Barricade turned to find that the three mechs in the hanger had come out to see what all the fuss was about.

Barricade checked on Optimus' position and deemed it was close enough. "Well, let's go."

* * *

Prowl sighed as he watched his husband take off out into the desert, the team's medic right behind him. There was a chuckle and Wheeljack placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Well, at least they're keeping busy while we work," Wheeljack laughed.

Prowl sighed. "There is that," he admitted. "A board Jazz is a dangerous Jazz."

"Where do you suppose they're going?" Blaster asked confused.

The other two mech shrugged. "How should I know?" Prowl muttered as he turned to go back into the hanger. The others turned to follow him in when Prowl suddenly froze, looking off in the opposite direction of his husbands flight. "What the slag?" he snapped and Wheeljack and Blaster jumped back in surprise as Prowl spun around and began marching away.

"What do you suppose-?" Blaster began only to be interrupted by Wheeljack's cursing as the engineer saw what it was that had caught Prowl's attention.

"Slag it! Where do they think they're going?" Wheeljack snarled as he too whipped around and went after Prowl.

"Huh?" Blaster stared after them in surprise.

"Where are they going?"

Blaster jumped and turned to find that Optimus had arrived and was looking after the two mechs with some confusion. "I don't know. They just took off."

"Hmm…" Optimus frowned before his look turned to one of alarm when there was sudden shouting. "Oh Primus, not again," he muttered and took off after the two, Blaster quickly trailing behind him. The communications officer slowed however as he saw that Prowl and Wheeljack were standing in front of the two larger 'Cons.

"What the slag do you think you're going?" Prowl was shouting. "This area is off limits!"

"Why?" Barricade drawled. "I've been down there before."

"Because there are still things down there that we don't know about," Wheeljack frowned. "The last thing we need is two armed Decepticons wandering about."

Ravage chuckled but Soundwave shushed him. "I am simply curious to see the underground base," he said aloud. "I may be able to help since I was kept in Sector Thirteen's base."

"That's not the point!" Prowl snapped.

"Actually, that may be a good idea," Optimus said loudly, announcing his presence.

"What?" Prowl whirled around. "You can't be serious!"

"But he does have a point," Optimus insisted.

"But to let him go down into the sub-base?" Wheeljack cried. "_We_ haven't even seen the whole thing yet."

Barricade calmly stepped back from the group and switched from his master comm. to the alternate. "All clear."

* * *

Sam glanced down at his watch-comm. "Okay, let's go!"

"This ought to be good," Bumblebee muttered as he slipped out of his hiding place. Keeping to the shadows, the small group made their way to the main hanger, keeping an eye out just in case.

"I can't believe that my idea actually worked," Miles muttered.

"Yeah… neither can I," Mikaela drawled as they finally stepped into the nice, empty hanger.

"We're going to have to make this quick," Bumblebee announced as he set the humans down and quickly got out the box. Everyone turned as 'Bee opened the lid and slowly lifted out the small shard of the All Spark. "Okay Sam. Be careful."

Sam just rolled his eyes. "I'll be with Primus," he reminded the mech.

"Still," Bumblebee insisted, worry lacing his tone.

Miles looked at the two in confusion but Mikaela just smirked. "All right you two break it up!" She demanded. "You, go watch the door! You, go talk to Primus!"

The two instantly stepped back. "Yes ma'am," they said in tandem.

Bumblebee quickly made his way to the door while Sam stepped up to the All Spark. He glanced up at his friends. "Wish me luck," and he pressed his hands to the cool stone surface.

Sam reared back as he was instantly bombarded with rather loud, blaring music. "Hello?" he called out, trying to be heard over the music. There was no response to him but he could hear Primus' voice singing along with the female vocalist, though he was rather out of tune. Sam huffed as he weaved his way through the throng of floating blue fireflies bobbing in time with the music. "HELLO!" he tried again.

Sam froze as one of the fireflies suddenly flew up in front of his face. The two stared at one another for a long movement before the bug turned and disappeared into the darkness. The music suddenly cut and Sam sighed in relief as his ears were saved.

"Sammy?" Primus' voice called out. "What are you doing here?"

Sam sighed as he turned to meet the twin golden optics. "Hello Primus. I'm sorry to disturb you-"

"Never mind about that," Primus insisted. "Is something wrong?"

Sam cringed. "Err… that depends on your definition."

Primus' voice sounded confused the next time he spoke. "What? What are you talking about?"

Sam looked up at the golden optics, trying his best to figure out a way to explain. "You know when you gave me back Jazz's spark and the sparks all made a run for the exit?" he began tentatively.

Primus' voice went low. "Yes…" he drawled.

Sam sighed. "Well, one of them made it out."

"WHAT?" Primus bellowed before his voice dropped again. "I thought I was short…"

"Yeah," Sam said miserably.

Primus glanced down at the boy. "So what's happened?"

Sam hesitated. "Well, the one who managed to escape… yeah, that would be Megatron."

"MEGATRON?" Primus yelped and Sam clamped a hand over his ears. "Sorry," Primus dropped his tone. "But I should have known," he grumbled. "Megatron was always too smart for his own good. Why he became High Lord Protector."

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "I guess he just slipped out in all the confusion."

"But I don't understand. How could he be surviving on the outside? He wasn't scheduled for a few years yet."

"Scheduled?" Sam puzzled over this a moment before he shrugged it off. "That's kind of why I'm here," he explained slowly. "You see, without a body, Megatron's spark kind of… bunked up with Frenzy."

Primus' optics practically lit up the other world as they brightened in surprise. There was a sudden bitter chuckle. "Well, that would be my fault, though this wasn't what I intended."

"What?"

"I'm afraid that in my attempt to help my people, I accidently made it possible for this situation to occur." There was a sigh. "Unfortunately."

"So you can fix it?" Sam asked hopefully.

There was a pause. "I'm not sure that I can."

"But… but you can't leave them like that," Sam insisted.

"And you are right," Primus sighed. "This situation can not possibly be good for either of them."

"That's why I needed to speak with you," Sam explained. "We wanted to see if you would be able to create another body for Megatron."

Primus was silent for a long moment and Sam thought that he wasn't going to answer him when Primus' optics suddenly went dark. "What the-" Sam jerked in surprise as he whirled around to try and locate where the Cybertronion god had gone. The only ones with him however were the field of fireflies as they hovered around him.

Suddenly a gold glow washed over him and Sam whirled around to find that Primus had returned. "You aren't going to believe this," Primus muttered.

"What?" Sam jerked in surprise. "Believe what?"

"I just meditated on the situation and saw what is to be," Primus told him gently. "I'm sorry, but Fate has already chosen his course. There is nothing I can do."

"WHAT?" Sam gasped jumping to his feet. "So… so you're just going to _leave_ them like that?" He demanded. "What about Frenzy? Doesn't he get a chance to live?"

"Yes, but there are certain things that I cannot interfere with," Primus said softly. "Fate can be rather stubborn."

Sam just gazed up at the gold optics in disbelief before he collapsed to his knees as the ramifications of what Primus had said finally hit him. "You… you mean there's nothing we can do?"

A soft breeze ruffled his hair. "I am sorry."

Sam shook his head. "I just… I just thought that there had to be at least _something_…" he murmured.

There was a soft chuckle. "And there is," Sam's head snapped up as he looked at the golden optics hopefully. "But not right now," Primus finished.

"What?" Sam stared at the optics in surprise.

There was another soft laugh. "There are still many things yet to be reviled," the god told him. "Have faith young Sam. All will work out well… Now you'd best get back. I believe you are about to have company."

Sam looked up at Primus questioningly only to find his eyes meting worried blue optics instead. Sam shook himself out of his surprise as he looked around. He was back in the hanger! "Slag it! He sent me back without explaining _anything_!" Sam growled. "AGAIN!"

"What?" Bumblebee looked down at the small mech. "What did he say?"

Sam sighed as he stood back up and stretched to get the kinks out of his back from kneeling for so long. "The bad news is that he can't get us another body for Megatron."

"What?" Mikaela screeched. "What does he mean that he can't build him a new body? He's a God for Crikey's sake!"

Both boys turned to stare at her in surprise. " But if that's the bad news," Miles turned to Sam, "then what's the good news?"

Sam sighed. "Well, apparently the situation will work out on its own."

"What?" Mikaela shouted again. "What does that mean?"

"That's what he wouldn't tell me!" Sam groaned. "He just said something about Fate being stubborn and that he couldn't interfere or something like that," he sighed.

"And he just sent you back?" Bumblebee frowned.

Sam nodded before his eyes widened. "SLAG!" he yelped as he jumped to his feet and quickly began struggling with the All Spark shard. "He said we were going to have company!"

"Slag!" Bumblebee quickly reached out and snatched the piece from Sam's arms and practically threw it into its box. "We have to get out of here!"

"But I don't understand. We covered everyone, didn't we?" Mikaela puzzled.

"OPTIMUS!" Everyone whirled around in surprise as Perceptor bounded into the hanger. "You are not going to believe this! I am a _genius_!" The scientist was grinning madly as he looked around for his leader.

Bumblebee cursed under his breath before he took a small step forward, gesturing to the three humans who quickly scrambled into his hands. "Um… Optimus isn't here," Bumblebee said loudly.

Perceptor whirled around startled to find Bumblebee there. "Well where is he?" he demanded, his face going from a look of pure elation to frustration in mere seconds.

"Um… I think he's speaking to Prowl," Sam supplied.

"WHAT?" Perceptor yelped. "But I have something of the utmost importance to speak to him about."

"Good, go and find him and get out of my med bay!" a new voice entered the conversation.

They all turned to find Ratchet standing there dragging a hogtied Jazz in behind him. Everyone stared at the two in complete surprise as they took in the multitude of scuff marks and dents that covered the two mechs.

Bumblebee gaped at them. "What happened to you?" he demanded.

There was a soft groan from Jazz. "He caught me! What do you _think_ happened?"

"Oh… right."

Ratchet huffed. "And it only took me almost a whole _month_! I can't believe you would let it go this long!"

Sam was amazed that Jazz was able to shrug with the way he was tied up. "What can I say? I've been busy."

"Slag it Jazz!" Ratchet bellowed before he whirled to glare at the others. "OUT!" he bellowed. "And when you see Optimus, tell him the main hanger is off limits for _everyone_!"

"But I need to speak to him!" Perceptor shouted. "You won't believe what I found out!"

"I don't care!" Ratchet bellowed. "Everyone get out!"

They all quickly complied and Bumblebee was able to send Jazz a small hand signal that showed that the mission was a success. Jazz couldn't help but grin before the door was suddenly slammed shut and the small group cringed as the door reverberated behind them with the force. "Wow… I think Jazz got him pissed," Mikaela muttered a bit in awe of the medics anger.

"Oh it's a bit more than that," Red chuckled as he and Inferno wandered over.

"Man you should have _seen_ it!" Inferno laughed loudly. "Jazz certainly took Ratchet on a ride and was able to keep just out of reach but he didn't realize that Red had been out digging again."

"What?" Red demanded with a frown at the jibe. "The moat works, doesn't it?"

Inferno looked back down at Red. "Don't you think they're a little low tech?"

Red huffed. "Those traps are tried and true! Sometimes it's best to go old school."

Perceptor shook his head. "Whatever," he said haughtily. "I have to find Optimus! He's just not going to believe this!"

The two fire rigs watched as Perceptor turned and began jogging in the opposite direction still calling out for Optimus. "What's up with him?" Inferno jerked a thumb in the direction of the third red mech.

"Who knows," Bumblebee shrugged.

"You think we should have told him where Optimus was?" Sam asked a bit guiltily.

"Where is he anyway?" Red asked as he looked around.

Bumblebee just pointed. "Over there."

"What the-?" Inferno bellowed. "What are the 'Con's doing by the runway?"

"Oh slag it," Red sighed as the other mech took off towards the arguing group.

"Well, at least they're not shooting one another," Mikaela shrugged.

"True," Red nodded before he turned to give the small group a searching look. "So… what were you guys doing in the main hanger if you knew that Optimus and the others were out here?"

The others all just stared at Red in surprise as they shuffled nervously. "Um… well you see Red… er…" Bumblebee glanced down at the humans.

"We were just trying to… um…" Sam glanced at his friends with a desperate look.

It was actually Miles who turned and looked over at the red security chief with a rather innocent look. "Would you believe us if we told you that we were looking for the gremlins?"

They all stared at him in stunned disbelief as Red seemed to be taken aback. "Um…"

* * *

Author's Note: I hope that it made sense! I was worried about Primus' explination! Well please join us tomorrow for chapter Ninety One: Sunny's Surliness


	91. Sunny’s Surlines

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: Again, I hope this chapter delivers! A little nervous about it but keeping my fingers crossed. As a side note, migraine's gone, YAY!

* * *

Chapter Ninety-One: Sunny's Surliness

"Um… Ratchet? Are you going to untie me?" Jazz whined from where he was struggling on the examination table.

"Nope," Ratchet announced rather cheerfully.

"What? You don't trust me?" Jazz looked up at the other mech from his upside down position and pulled his most pitiful expression in his arsenal.

Ratchet let out a snort. "As far as I can throw you," he said flatly. "Now hold still!"

Jazz stared at the small scanner that Ratchet held in his hands and quickly inched his way to the other side of the table. "Don't you think you should get the bullets out of me first?"

Ratchet stared at the silver mech searchingly. "I have to make sure that it's safe to do so," Ratchet told him slowly. "In case they're close to anything vital. I can't just yank them out." Ratchet frowned. "You know that."

"Yeah but…" Jazz desperately tried to come up with a plan that would delay the inevitable, at least for a little while longer at least but it was too late. Ratchet was already going over him with the scanner. "Slag…"

Ratchet, meanwhile was looking over the scan with a serious optic, taking in the position of each of the small human bullets and where they had settled themselves in Jazz's body after he had shifted out of car mode. Thankfully their armor were thicker than anything on Earth and the bullets didn't penetrate too far in. "Well, it doesn't look like they're near anything vital…" he began.

"See! I'm fine! Now untie me!"

Ratchet glanced down at his patient with a dark look. "Behave," he growled and Jazz sighed in defeat. Seeing that his patient wasn't about to go anywhere, Ratchet turned back to the scanner. "Well, aside from the bullets, I would say that everything looks to be in order."

"Really?"

Ratchet glanced at the smaller mech. That 'really' sounded just too hopeful, and Ratchet was instantly suspicious. "Well as far as I can tell…" he began as he looked back down at the pad. He trailed off however as something finally caught his eye. "Wait… what is this?" There was a groan from the examination table but Ratchet ignored him as he wandered over towards the windows to see better. "There seems to be something in your system."

"Or maybe the scanners defective!" Jazz said quickly. "Maybe you should just go grab another one from your hanger?"

"No wait…" Ratchet frowned as he took the stylist pen and zoomed in on the image. "I don't think that this is broken but there is something there."

"One of those great mysteries of the world, huh? Can I go now?"

Ratchet frowned as he looked down at the other mech. "Hang on. This could be serious," Ratchet told him. "I think I'm going to have to take a look."

"No you don't!" Jazz said quickly.

Ratchet quickly looked up at Jazz again, his suspicions growing. "Jazz… what aren't you telling me?" he demanded to know firmly.

Jazz looked up at the medic innocently. "What? Why would I keep secrets from you old buddy, old pal?"

Ratchet frowned. "That's what I want to know." It was at this moment that Jazz's visor, in his upside down position suddenly slipped out of place. Jazz scrambled to try and push it back down with his shoulder but the damage had already been done. "_What the slag_?" Ratchet cried out as he took Jazz's head between his hands and flipped the visor open. "What in the world happened to your optics?"

Jazz let out a nervous chuckle. "Would you believe it was a souvenir from my trip to the underworld?"

Ratchet frowned. "This is no time to joke Jazz," he growled as he quickly pulled over his toolbox and flipped the lid open. "I have to see what's going on with you! You could be damaged and not even know it! What if you're infected with something?"

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Jazz moaned.

"Oh get over your dramatics and hold still," Ratchet snapped and quickly cut the cables holding Jazz into place. "You aren't going to run or I get _Ironhide_ to sit on you."

Jazz quickly wrapped his arms around himself as if shielding himself somehow. "No, no. I'll behave," he muttered forlornly.

"Good," Ratchet nodded. "Now let's take a look at you," he said as he pulled out a large medical tool. It kind of looked like an oversized hairdryer but Jazz slumped even further at its appearance. Ratchet took no notice of Jazz's unhappy look as he took the cord and plugged it into the data pad. "Okay Jazz, I need you to stand up and hold out your arms."

"Don't wanna," Jazz muttered but he slipped off the table regardless and did as he was told.

"Oh this should take too long," Ratchet said soothingly as he started waving the hairdryer back and forth over Jazz, starting at his head and working his way down. He made a long sweep of Jazz's head and chest area, keeping an eye on the picture on the screen before he went lower.

Ratchet froze staring down at the small data pad in complete stunned disbelief. "I don't believe this…" he whispered in shock.

Jazz frowned and tried to lean over to see the image for himself when he was suddenly grabbed and just thrown down on the medical table. "Um… You could have just asked me to lie down you know," Jazz quipped but Ratchet was completely ignoring him as he made another sweep with the hairdryer looking thing. Again the same image appeared as he waved the nozzle over Jazz's midsection.

"This can't be right!" he said more to himself than to Jazz. "It just can't be possible! We don't have the necessary components for this to happen!"

"For what to happen?" Jazz asked nervously. "Ratchet… you're scaring me here buddy. What's wrong with me? Is it really that bad? I mean, I thought there might be something but…"

Ratchet gasped as he heard this and he whirled around. "JAZZ! If you knew about this…!" he trailed off threatening.

"I didn't!" Jazz yelped in surprise. "I mean I don't. I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about! What are you freaking out about?"

Ratchet stared at the other mech in surprise as he heard the sincerity in Jazz's voice. "Then you don't know about this?" He pointed to the screen where a dark shape could be seen.

"NO! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Jazz bellowed before his tone suddenly dropped and took on a fearful note. "But… But you can't just come back from the dead and not have a few bugs in the system, right? I mean… I know that I haven't been my normal self for a while. I've been feeling really odd lately and I don't just mean physically! I mean I turned down Prowl the other night! ME! I turned him away when he wanted to merge! I never turn him away!"

Ratchet looked startled. "Well… then that explains why he's been so snappish lately," he mused.

Jazz let out a bitter laugh. "I know, right. He's been cranky and has been taking his frustration out on poor Soundwave, who didn't do anything."

"But Jazz," Ratchet set his hand on the other mechs shoulders supportively. "Why didn't you tell anyone you've been feeling wrong? You could have at least come to me."

"I know that Ratchet," Jazz replied softly bringing up his own hand to cover Ratchet's. "I knew that there could be something wrong with me but… but I didn't… I couldn't have everyone looking at me with pity." Ratchet gaped as he looked down at his friend in surprise while Jazz dropped his head into his hands. "I just wanted everything to go back to normal."

Ratchet hesitated a moment before he finally stepped forward and placed his arms around Jazz's shoulders and pulled the mech into a hug, setting Jazz's head on his shoulder and allowing his long time friend to lean on him. "Jazz… why didn't you tell anyone you felt like this?"

"Because I shouldn't!" Jazz insisted. "I know that you guys are all my friends but I was worried you would treat me differently! I mean, I died and met Primus and then he sent me back… I just thought that you guys would be mad at me or something."

"Jazz, we could never be mad at you," Ratchet gasped as he pulled back and took Jazz's head in his hands, staring down into the two different color optics. "You're our friend."

"I know," Jazz murmured. "I know it's stupid and doesn't make any sense but… but I was just afraid." He made a small gesture to his optics. "When Prowl saw these, he flipped out and I was worried that everyone would."

Ratchet stared at his friend's optics. "Well I must say it's a bit startling at first," Jazz's shoulders slumped and Ratchet smiled softly, "but you manage to pull them off quite nicely."

Jazz looked up at Ratchet with bright optics before a grin lit his face. "I do, don't I?"

Ratchet chuckled. "I doubt that Sunstreaker would be able to pull it off."

"With that yellow complexion of his? Gold would clash horribly!"

Ratchet chuckled along with his friend before he suddenly broke off, his optics brightening with surprise. "I don't believe it," he murmured and now Jazz was turning to him with confusion.

"Don't believe what?" Jazz asked with a small frown.

"I just don't believe it but it makes sense…" Ratchet murmured as he began pacing, deep in thought. "I don't know why I didn't suspect something like this before. All the symptoms fit."

"Ratchet? Buddy? You going to let me in on the little secret here?" But Ratchet didn't seem to hear him as he whirled around and ran over to the computer. "Well can you at least tell me if I'm going to live?" Jazz shouted after him.

Ratchet surprised Jazz as he suddenly threw back his head and laughed. "Oh we're going to live all right! All of us!" he turned to smile over at Jazz. "I think Primus had a plan all along!"

"You mean he _did_ do something to me?" Jazz yelped as he jumped off the bed and began pacing himself. "That rat!"

Ratchet just laughed again. "Don't worry Jazz. I don't think you're alone in this…"

Jazz glanced over at Ratchet puzzled. "What? What do you mean? You don't think he did something to Sam, do you?"

"No," Ratchet shook his head. "But if my theory is correct." Jazz gave up on trying figuring out what Ratchet was laughing about and began pacing again as Ratchet sat down at the main computer and hit some keys. "Thank Primus Red installed an intercom," the medic chuckled as he reached for the microphone.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Barricade demanded as Bumblebee made his way over with Sam and the others in his hands. Barricade instantly held out his own hand and 'Bee allowed Mikaela to move from where she sat crammed with Miles to Barricade's empty palm.

"I did get to speak to Primus," Sam whispered as he glanced over at where the other mechs were still arguing to see if any of them were listening.

Barricade looked down at the human. "And…?" Sam just shook his head and Barricade slumped in defeat. "Slag it."

"Exactly," Bumblebee sighed.

Rumble and Frenzy looked over in askance from where they were standing beside Ravage and Soundwave and Barricade shook his head. Both 'Cons instantly deflated and Frenzy it seemed looked on the verge of shutting down. Ravage quickly herded the two other 'Cons to their position and Rumble looked up at 'Bee. "Is there no hope?" he asked quietly.

"He said there was nothing he could do," Sam told him gently, "but he _did_ say that everything was going to work out alright."

"How?" Ravage hissed angrily. "How in the world can we fix this?"

"I don't know what he meant," Sam shrugged. "He didn't have time to explain it."

"What does that mean?" Barricade demanded, glancing down at Mikaela for an explanation.

"We were almost caught," she admitted with a small frown.

"What?" Barricade hissed as he turned to Bumblebee. "Who did we miss?"

"OPTIMUS PRIME! THERE YOU ARE!"

Bumblebee groaned as Perceptor quickly made his way over to the group. "Him." Barricade shook his head as they watched the scientist push himself in between Inferno and Prowl.

"Thank Primus! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Perceptor exclaimed as he made his way to Optimus.

"Perceptor, we're kind of in the middle of something here," Prowl stated with a frown, a bit annoyed by the interuption.

Perceptor actually _smiled_ at him. "Trust me! You'll want to hear this!"

"Perceptor, I don't think now is such a good time," Optimus began when suddenly there was a static screech that echoed through the compound.

"-_Sunstreaker_! _I need you in the med-bay, STAT_!-" Ratchet's voice suddenly boomed over the intercom. "-_And don't even _think_ about disobeying_!-"

* * *

Sunny looked up as his name was bellowed out of the intercom. "What in the world does he want with me?" he demanded with a quick glance at Sideswipe.

Sides instantly lost his look of happiness at the interruption and quickly schooled it into one of concern, "We won't know until we get there, will we? At least we'll be getting out of this hanger," he said as he stood up. He held out a hand towards his mate. "Coming?"

Sunny frowned but decided to let it go as he took the offered hand and stood up. "Let's go brave the world," he sighed.

"That's the spirit," Sides chirped as he opened the doors. He looked up at the two birds who were still situated on the roof of the building across from them. "We're off to the med bay!"

Sunny gave Side a long look while the two birds stared down at them in surprise. "What are you telling them for?" he demanded with a frown.

Sides just shrugged. "Seemed the polite thing to do." Sunny shook his head and took the lead as they made their way to the main hanger, the birds following behind them curiously.

* * *

"Oh thank Primus," Ironhide whimpered before he gained his composure. "So Judy, shall we go find out what's happening.

Judy just frowned as Ratchet's voice faded though the compound. "Well, it's about time he figured it out," she muttered.

Ironhide tilted his head as he stared down at the woman. "What?"

"Nothing," Judy sighed as she stepped up into the offered hand. She shot the mech a sharp look. "However, don't think that we're done with this conversation." Ironhide's groan was drowned out by the rumble of the door.

* * *

The group of mechs gathered at the runway all gawked as the radio clicked off. "What do you suppose _that's_ all about?" Blaster asked aloud, startling the others our of their own surprise.

"I don't know, but I want to know why Ratchet thinks it's a good idea to use my emergency broadcast system to summon his patients," Red Alert growled.

"What is he doing anyway?" Optimus asked as he turned to Wheeljack curiously.

"Last I saw, he was after Jazz," Wheeljack shrugged.

"And he caught him," Inferno drawled. "Why Red and I came back early."

"But why in the world would he actually call Sunny to his med bay?" Red stated with a thoughtful frown. "It doesn't make sense."

"So lets go find out!" Blaster chirped, already turning.

"Indeed," Optimus nodded as he made his way after the communications 'Bot.

"What?" Perceptor gasped as the big rig began walking away. "But I really need to speak with you!"

Prowl watched the group go before he turned to glare at Soundwave and Barricade. "Do not even begin to presume that this is over with," he snarled before he turned and followed the others, Inferno sending them a dark glare as well as he threw a protective arm around Red's shoulders and followed the others.

Soundwave ignored them as he turned to Barricade and the others. "Well?" he demanded. He looked down at Frenzy and was dismayed to find him leaning against Rumble as if he couldn't stand on his own.

Barricade stepped forward. "He said he couldn't help us himself," he told his friend gently.

"But he did say that it was going to be alright," Sam put in quickly. "Though, I wasn't sure what he meant by that."

Soundwave sighed as he turned to Sam as they followed the others at a slower pace. "No, you did do your best," he said. "I thank you Sam."

Barricade chuckled. "Ladiesman217 is an amazing Earthling."

Sam groaned as even Bumblebee was snickering. "I really wish you would stop calling me that," he moaned.

"But it suits you so well," Barricade chuckled.

"What in world is going on around here?"

Everyone turned surprised to find Hound and Bluestreak approaching. "We could hear Ratchet all the way out in the desert," Will announced from where he and Epps were seated in Bluestreak's hands.

"That's what we're all trying to figure out," Barricade told him.

"WILL! THANK PRIMUS YOUR BACK!" Everyone turned as Ironhide quickly made his way over. "I mean, ah, catch anything?"

Will glanced at the 'Bot puzzled as he saw that Ironhide had Judy with him and the woman was shooting him a rather pointed stare. "Um, few cat fish," he replied slowly, a bit thrown off by the woman's staring.

There was a chuckle from Bumblebee. "Now there's something we didn't see coming; a Hound catching cats."

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Hound frowned at him as he reached out to take Judy while Bluestreak handed Will over to Ironhide.

"What are we, hot potatoes?" Sam chuckled as he watched everyone getting shuffled around from mech to mech.

"What?" Judy looked over at him confused.

"Nothing," Sam shook his head as they reached the main hanger along with everyone else. It seemed that the twins were rather hesitant to go in however as Sunny looked at the closed door with loathing.

"Well?" Ironhide drawled as they approached. "Aren't you going in?" Sunny frowned at the small jibe before he straightened and firmly knocked on the door.

* * *

Ratchet looked up from his latest scan of Jazz, his ninth one so far, at the sound. "Ah, that must be Sunny."

Jazz frowned as he watched Ratchet head for the door. "Why do you need him anyway?"

"Like I said, I have a theory," Ratchet chuckled as he opened the door. His grin quickly dropped at the sight before him. "What the slag? I wanted Sunny, not the entire base!"

"Sorry Ratchet," Optimus chuckled, "but unfortunately curiosity got the better of us."

"And now you can leave," Ratchet frowned as he snagged Sunny and hauled him into the hanger, much to the Lambo's frustration.

"Does this mean that you're done with Jazz?" Prowl asked abruptly. Ratchet chuckled as he heard the anticipation there and realized what it was that the mech was hoping for.

"Sorry, but I'm still looking him over." Ratchet glanced around the group before his optics brightened. "Red! I didn't know you were back too! I need you to see you too!"

"ME?" Red yelped in surprise. "What do you need me for?"

But Ratchet had already snagged him as well and shoved him into the hanger after Sunny. Ratchet turned back to the others. "Thank you all for your concern, I can take it from here," and with that, Ratchet promptly slammed the door shut once again.

The whole group just stared at the closed doors for a moment. "That was new," Sideswipe muttered. "Usually he wants us to stay as far away from his med bay as possible."

"Indeed," Optimus chuckled before he turned back to the group. "Well, since the main hanger is off limits, why don't you tell us about your fishing trip?" he asked Hound.

"He went after cats, what's to tell?" Barricade drawled.

"'Cade!" Bumblebee hissed.

"What? It's the truth!"

Soundwave shot his friend a disbelieving look as Sam just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Honestly."

Hound and Bluestreak began telling the other mechs about the wonders of fishing with explanations by Steve and Ron at the more puzzling parts. Bluestreak showed off his catch with a flourish and was about to say more when there was a sudden shout from the hanger and Prowl's optics went bright. "JAZZ!"

* * *

"Okay Ratchet, you wanted us, you got us. Now what's going on?" Sunny demanded as he frowned at the medic once the door was firmly closed.

"And just where do you get off using my emergency intercom?" Red huffed as he followed the other mech further into the building. "That's to keep everyone on the base informed of critical information!"

"Oh I just borrowed it," Ratchet huffed as he snagged Sunny and quickly shoved him down to sit next to Jazz.

Sunny frowned at the mistreatment before he glanced over at Jazz who was actually rather subdued. He quickly took notice of his changed optic. "What happened to you?"

Jazz jerked in surprise as he realized that he still hadn't pulled down his visor and now both Red and Sunny were staring at him curiously. "Er… Primus," was all he said and he waited to see how the two would react.

Red amazingly just nodded in understanding as Sunny turned back to the front. "Well it looks funny," was all the Lambo said.

Jazz stared at him in disbelief before engulfing the mech in a rather large hug. "Thank you."

"What the slag? Get off me man." Sunny shoved the mech off only to have himself grabbed and pulled once again off the table.

"Now just stand still," Ratchet murmured as he once again picked up the hairdryer thing. He didn't even start at the top he just waved it at Sunny's midsection. "I don't believe it!" he gasped.

"What? What's going on?" Sunny now seemed really nervous as Ratchet just stared down at the data pad. "Is there a virus going around or something?"

"Or something…" Ratchet muttered.

"What? What is it?" Sunny yelped as he wrestled the data pad out of Ratchets hands. "What in the world is this dark shape?" Sunny demanded as he stared down at the screen.

Jazz looked over Sunny's shoulders and gasped as he saw the image. "That's bigger than the one on mine."

"WHAT?" Sunny stared at the other mech before he whirled back around to face Ratchet. "What the slag is going on? How did you know I would have this… whatever it is?"

Ratchet just snatched the data pad back out of Sunny's hands and frowned at him. "Obviously," he said in frustration, "because you've been with Sideswipe longer than Jazz has been with Prowl."

"What?" Jazz looked over at his friend utterly confused. "I've been Aligned to Prowl a heck of a lot longer than Sunny to Sides."

Ratchet sighed. "Yes but they've been on Earth together longer. You only came back last month so it stands to reason that it's a month old while Sunny's is about three months by my calculations."

"I've been infected for three months?" Sunny yelped.

"But what does Prowl and Sides have to do with this?" Jazz demanded before he gained a look of alarm. "Are they infected too?"

Ratchet huffed. "More like the cause of it," he muttered as he turned to Red and did another scan. He frowned as the screen showed up blank and he glanced up at Red. "You haven't been perhaps denying Inferno since he got here, have you?"

"WHAT?" Red yelped as he reared back away from the medic. "How is it any of your business?"

"Yeah Ratchet. What's with all the invasive questions about our marriages?" Jazz demanded doggedly, determined to get to the bottom of the medic's cryptic words before the day was out.

"And why is it that you only wanted to see the ones on the base who are Aligned?" Sunny asked with a small frown.

Ratchet turned to look at them with a small smirk. "Because only the Aligned couples would merge and I'm thinking that that's the only way for you two to have ended up pregnant."

Sunny and Red just stared at Ratchet, completely baffled by the new word but Jazz gaped in disbelief. Ratchet watched amused as the small saboteur suddenly jumped up to actually stand _on_ the examining table. "PROWL! GET YOUR AFT IN HERE!"

Ratchet just sighed as the doors banged open and the masses poured in. "Well… things most definitely just got interesting around here. I don't think there's anyone who can top this one."

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: FINALLY! It took us _how _long to get to this point? -_sigh_- Well I hope this made sense! Please join us next time for chapter Ninty Two: Oh Baby!


	92. Oh Baby!

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: Well the migraine is back... why? Because my e-mail account just decided to up and DISAPPEAR! GRR! I went to log into my hotmail account and I got a message stating "you don't have an inbox... yet" WTF? _So _if you send me a PM or e-mail I probably won't get it until MSN decides to get off their afts and fix the slagging problem! ...sorry for the rant. Now ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Two: Oh Baby!

"Jazz!" Prowl bellowed as he stormed into the hanger with nearly the whole population of the base right behind him. "What happened? What's wrong? Did Ratchet find a problem?"

Jazz just glared at him as Prowl rushed over, a frantic look to his features. When Prowl was finally in range, Jazz reached out and actually whapped the commander upside the head, shocking almost everyone there. Jazz was usually such an easygoing mech. "I'll tell you what's wrong!" Jazz shouted hysterically. "It's all your fault! I blame you! You and your slagging _needs_!"

Prowl just stared at Jazz in disbelief as he rubbed the area where he had smacked him wondering if Jazz actually managed to dent him. "What? What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Ow! What was that for?" Sideswipe suddenly yelped and everyone turned to find the mech on the ground. Apparently Sunny had just hauled back and slugged his own husband.

"I don't know!" Sunny cried out in frustration as he glared at the other Lamborghini. "All I know is that it's your fault too!"

"What?" Sides yelped. "What the slag? What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know!" Sunny wailed. "Ratchet won't tell me!"

"Um… I did tell you," Ratchet sighed. "I just don't think you know the terminology."

"What terminology?" Optimus turned to the medic with a worried frown. "Is something going around that's infected Jazz and Sunstreaker?"

"What? You mean he might be contagious?" Sides yelped as he jumped back apprehensively.

Sunny leaned over and hit him again. "Idiot."

"Contagious? No," Ratchet shook his head. "But I'm surprised that it's only those two. I thought for sure that Red would be as well."

"Wait, so Red is fine?" Inferno pushed passed Ironhide and Hound and quickly made his way over to his own husband who was seated in front of the new computer.

Red shrugged. "Apparently I managed to get away clean."

"Wait, so this could happen to all of us?" Blaster suddenly yelped frantically.

"What the slag? I knew there was something wrong with this planet!" Wheeljack muttered as he stepped next to Ratchet.

"What? There's absolutely nothing wrong with the Earth!" Ratchet snapped back at his husband, surprising Wheeljack with the firmness of the statement.

"There _must_ be if you guys are freaking out like this!" Inferno shot back at the medic.

"Inferno, would you knock it the slag off? For crying out loud, Ratchet said we're fine so shut up about it!" Everyone just stared at Red surprised and he lifted his chin higher. "What? I like this planet and I won't have my own husband bashing our new home."

"Perceptor! Are you sure your equipment is working correctly?" Inferno suddenly bellowed as he whirled to face the surprised scientist.

"For the last time, NO MORE TESTS!" Perceptor shouted at the top of his volume. "And my equipment is working just _fine_! In fact I just learned that-"

"Then what the slag is wrong with them?" Prowl interrupted as he spun around to face Ratchet. "You didn't call for the others until after you looked at Jazz! Is he going to die… _again_?"

"What? What about Sunny?" Sides shouted as he snagged the other's arm and quickly pulled him into a hug while Sunny looked to Ratchet with worried optics.

"All right, everyone calm down!" Optimus ordered as he stepped further into the room. "Let's all just calm down and find out what is going on around here." Everyone instantly quieted and Optimus sighed as he turned to Ratchet. "Well? What's the cause of all this?"

Ratchet surprised everyone when he smiled. "The next level of evolution."

Optimus stared at his chief medical officer completely baffled. "What?"

Jazz meanwhile was still glaring over at his husband and he reached out and smacked the white patrol car upside the head again. "I can't believe this!" Jazz cried out. "I'm NOT a girl! Why couldn't it have been you? You would be a better caretaker! Why does it have to be me?"

"Actually," Ratchet mused as he stared at Prowl for a long moment. "Good point." The hairdryer thing was suddenly pulled out again and aimed at Prowl.

"What in the world?" Prowl frowned as he backed away but Ratchet was already looking down at the screen.

"Nope he's clean," the medic announced as he turned to aim his scanner at Inferno.

"What the slag?" Inferno yelped as he too tried to get away from the medic's scrutiny.

"Wait, what?" Bluestreak looked around at the group confused, ignoring the large fire rigs attempt at escape. "What is Jazz talking about? Caretaker of what?"

"The baby of course," Ratchet chuckled as he waved the hairdryer thing at Sideswipe. Ratchet shook his head again and Jazz's growling got louder.

There were a multitude of blank looks from most of the mechs but Optimus, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Barricade and all the humans just gawked at Ratchet. "The WHAT?" Ironhide bellowed.

"But that's impossible! We don't have babies like the humans do!" Optimus said completely astonished.

"Apparently we do now," Ratchet sighed as he set his equipment down only to suddenly find himself surrounded by the rest of the First Team plus Barricade.

"But how is this possible? Our systems weren't designed to get _pregnant_!" Jazz snarled at him.

"Are you sure it's a baby?" Bumblebee quickly asked amazed.

"Maybe there's a glitch in your equipment," Barricade added with a small frown. "Because 'Jazz pregnant' just doesn't sound right."

"This whole thing just ain't right," Ironhide groaned.

"Are you saying our systems have changed enough to support a baby?" Optimus asked surprised and a bit of awe in his tine.

"I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A GIRL!" Everyone stepped back as Jazz snagged Ratchet's shoulders and began shaking him back and forth like a rag doll. "You _have_ to fix it!"

"How?" Ratchet demanded as he tried to pull himself out of his friends grasp.

"I don't know!" Jazz wailed back.

"Jazz, I think you're looking at this the wrong way," Optimus said slowly as a wide grin began to form. "This is _wonderful_ news!"

"Then _you_ do it!" Jazz yelped as he finally let go of Ratchet and whirled to face the big rig, a scowl on his features. "I'm too young to be a mother!"

"Nonsense!" Ratchet laughed as he clamped a hand on the smaller mech's shoulder. "You'll make wonderful parents."

"Yeah the doting, fun loving Jazz and the stern, protective Prowl," Ironhide began laughing as well. "You know, this may be fun."

"It's not fun at all!" Jazz wailed mournfully.

"Wait," Mikaela suddenly spoke up. "I thought that only the All Spark could do something like this."

"Apparently not," 'Bee shrugged.

"Then how the hell did I end up like THIS?" Jazz yelped pointing at his stomach. "Unless Ratchet experimented with me after I died."

"What? I would never!" Ratchet shouted completely offended.

"THEN HOW IN THE MATRIX IS THIS POSSIBLE?" Jazz bellowed back nearly in hysterics by this point.

"Um… I think I know."

"Everyone whirled in surprise to face Sam seated in 'Bee's palm. "You know?" Jazz gasped as he stared down at the small human.

"Primus," was all Sam said miserably.

The mechs boggled at him. "What do you mean Sam?" Will asked from Ironhide's hands. "You really think Primus did this?"

"I think so," Sam nodded. "Every time I saw him he kept mentioning some plan to help everyone now that the All Spark is gone. When I was upset about the fact that by destroying the Cube, I had basically condemned your people to extinction, I asked him if he was going to create a new cube."

"You asked him that?" Bumblebee looked down at the small human in surprise and awe.

Sam just nodded miserably. "I knew that it would just be used as a pawn against you guys and Starscream but I couldn't bear the thought that I was the one who killed you off. However when I asked him about it, all he said was he had a plan to fix the matter."

"And _this_ is his great plan?" Jazz yelped. "By giving us the ability to give birth?"

"How is that even going to work?" Barricade drawled looking at Jazz from head to toe. Jazz glared at him.

"Well, Primus makes sense," Epps was musing. "With the All Spark gone, he had to figure out a way to keep his race going."

"But I thought you said your race really had no gender," Will added, shooting Ironhide a small glance.

"Yeah, but we weren't meant to have babies," Jazz growled. "So no need for there to be two genders."

There was a snicker from Ironhide. "So Jazz is a female now?"

Barricade smirked. "I guess that makes him a 'Femme'."

"I'll kill you both, see if I don't!" Jazz shouted as he leaned over to whack both of them upside the head. "You jerks!"

"Um… excuse me?" The group turned to find the other mechs all just standing there staring at them with confused and frustrated expressions. Sunstreaker just settled on glaring at them. "But could someone please explain WHAT THE SLAG IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?"

The smaller group startled at this before Optimus looked back over at them sheepishly. "Um… sorry."

"What the slag are you guys all talking about?" Wheeljack asked exasperatedly. "What is going on?"

"Yeah, what's up? What in the matrix is going on?" Sideswipe demanded.

"Is Jazz okay then?" Prowl inquired as he turned to Optimus. "You said this was good news?"

Optimus just grinned at him. "Depends on who's getting the news."

"What?" Prowl just stared at him confused.

"Can someone PLEASE just tell us already?" Wheeljack shouted, becoming angry and the non-answers they were getting.

"Yeah. What's the slag is going on?" Inferno demanded with a dark frown as he looked at each of the mechs in turn, waiting for a clear answer.

The group of six mechs and seven humans looked back and forth at one another, unsure how to broach the subject. There was a sigh. "He's having a sparkling," Mikaela announced loudly. Optimus nearly fell over in relief as someone else broke the news.

All the other mechs turned to stare at the girl in complete shock. "What about a sparkling?" Hound demanded sternly.

"There are no sparklings," Bluestreak added with a nod. "With the All Spark gone, so did the chance of any more sparklings."

"Well apparently Primus thought differently," Ratchet shrugged.

"And what do you mean that Jazz is having one?" Blaster asked puzzled.

"And how did he get one?" Perceptor demanded with a thoughtful frown.

"I would think that's where Prowl came in," Ron chuckled before he turned to smile at the rather confused mech in question. "You do fast work. Congratulations."

"Um… thanks?" Prowl murmured at a bit of a loss as to what the human was congratulating him for.

"Dad," Sam groaned as he clamped a hand over his eyes in embarrassment.

"What?" Ron snickered.

"What the heck are we all talking about?" Sunny demanded rather annoyed that he wasn't getting any clear answers. "What's this about sparklings?"

There was a sudden groan from Ironhide. "Wait, he's knocked up too?" he asked Ratchet who nodded. "Great, just what we need. More lunatic Lambos..."

"What?" Sunny glared at the top kick. "Who's knocking?"

"It means you're pregnant too," Jazz sighed in defeat as he sat back down on the exam table. "Primus, I'm hungry."

"Well get you something later," Prowl told him soothingly as he quickly moved to Jazz's side and took the Pontiac's hand before he turned to Optimus. "I would much appreciate it if someone just explained it to us clearly."

"You want straight?" Barricade suddenly took a stepped forward. "Okay. How about this; when you two merged, your sparks together created a little tiny spark that now is growing into a sparkling inside of Jazz…" Barricade smirked evilly at him. "Is that clear enough for you?"

Prowl said nothing as his optics suddenly flickered off and Blaster and Bluestreak had to scramble out of the way as the commander fell backwards, out for the count. "Prowl!" Jazz yelped as he surged off the table and quickly knelt by his husband's side. "Slag it Barricade, you couldn't have told him more gently?"

"Hey, if you wanted gentle, then Ratchet should have told him," Barricade shrugged.

"I tried," Ratchet frowned as he quickly ran another scan over Prowl.

"I can't believe you told him like that," Bumblebee scowled at the Decepticon.

"What? It's better to just tell him than to dodge the issue like you 'Bots were doing."

"We were trying to break the news gently," Ratchet stressed as he looked over the data pad then turned to Jazz. "He's fine. He just overloaded on information and slipped into recharge."

"Well wake him up!" Jazz demanded as he glared down at the comatose mech. Ratchet just sighed and with a quick jolt, Prowl was sitting bolt upright.

"What the slag?" Prowl stared around at everyone confused. "Why am I on the floor?"

"You fainted _babe_," Jazz drawled as he began helping the other mech to his feet.

"What's fainting?" Bluestreak asked curiously.

"One thing at a time here," Inferno spoke up before he turned to Ratchet. "What does he mean that Jazz has a sparkling inside him?"

Prowl turned to stare at Jazz in complete disbelief as he was reminded of why he fainted in the first place and Jazz just sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I have a sparkling in me."

"But _how_?" Wheeljack demanded. "How is that even possible? Slag, why is it even possible?"

"Actually, from what I can determine, it sounds a lot like how this planets mammals reproduce," Hound said with a thoughtful look.

Inferno glanced at the scout. "What?"

"Hound is right," Judy spoke. "In case you didn't notice, but we humans don't have anything like the All Spark to make more of us. We have to rely on each other."

"That's why Sam has two caretakers," Bumblebee said gesturing to Judy and Ron. "The two of them together made Sam," and he held up his hand containing the boy to prove his point. "The same way that Carol and Steve had Miles."

"Hey, leave me out of this!" Miles yelped as 'Bee held him up as well.

"What? You mean the two of them built him?" Bluestreak asked aghast as he stared at the two extremely embarrassed boys.

"In a sense," Ratchet chuckled.

"But why did they need two to build them?" Perceptor asked confused. "Shouldn't one have been enough?"

"Slag it, the last thing I want to do is have the birds and the bees talk with my teammates," Ironhide complained to Optimus.

"What does Bumblebee have to do with anything?" Blaster asked innocently.

"No, not me!" Bumblebee sighed before he leaned over and kicked Barricade who was laughing hysterically.

"What? It was funny and so like you Autobots!" Barricade laughed.

"If you're not going to contribute to the conversation then just shut up," 'Bee grumbled.

"No, I'm afraid you don't understand," Ratchet said, answering Perceptor. "You need two humans to make a baby which is their term for sparkling, one of each gender, a male and a female."

"But we don't have anything like that do we?" Bluestreak turned to Perceptor who shook his head.

"I've found mention of some species on this planet that can have offspring by themselves on the Web," Hound said with a small frown. "'Asexual' I believe is the term, maybe it's like that."

"Possible, but considering we think that Primus is the one responsible for this latest development, we're guessing that he followed the human's way of reproduction," Ratchet announced.

"So… Sunny is having a sparkling too?"

Ratchet turned to face the young red Lamborghini. "Exactly. That's why he's been acting so out of sorts with the changes in behavior and his painting fiascos. He's exhibiting mood swings and I believe the term is 'nesting'."

"You mean I'm now going to be a caretaker?" Sides asked in disbelief. "But even back on Cybertron I never put in an application! I'm not qualified!"

"It doesn't matter if you're qualified or not. It's happened so now you have to deal with it," Ratchet told him with a shrug.

"Don't worry dear," Judy chuckled. "Unplanned pregnancies happens to humans all the time. I'm sure that you'll be great at it!"

"And don't forget that we're all here to help," Optimus nodded in agreement. "I don't understand why everyone is spazzing out about it. This is the best news we've had in a long time!"

"Exactly! Mean's we're not going to die out!" Ratchet nodded with a large grin.

"But how the slag are we going to get it out of me?" Sunny shouted frantically. "Can we take it out now?"

"Er…" Ratchet frowned at this. " That depends on how developed the sparkling is. I'm not sure the gestation period."

"Humans take nine months but the elephant can be pregnant from anywhere between twenty to twenty two months," Will shrugged.

Epps just gave his friend a sideways look. "I think you watched way too much of that Discovery Channel."

"WHAT?" Sunny yelped as he whirled around to face Ratchet. "It's going to be inside me for over a year?"

"It's possible, we don't know that," Ratchet rationalized. "The only thing we can do is monitor you."

"But wait, why is it only Sunny and Jazz? Why not me as well?"

Inferno turned to stare at Red Alert with shocked optics. "You actually _want_ to have a sparkling growing in you?"

"Why not?" Red demanded sharply. "I think it would be wonderful to have my own sparkling." His blue optics narrowed sharply. "Do you _not_ want sparklings?"

Inferno twitched. "I didn't say that…"

"Then what?"

"Well… er… we still haven't found Starscream yet and as long as there's a possibility of danger, I want you safe!" Inferno finally stated with a small huff.

Red just looked at him a long moment but nodded nonetheless. "True…"

"But I've got a question now!" Jazz spoke up. "Why is it only me and Sunny? Why aren't Prowl and Sideswipe pregnant too?"

"Actually, I don't know…" Ratchet frowned as he thought about this. "Since we simply merge our sparks, I wonder why it would it would choose one mech over the other to have the child."

Wheeljack moaned. "I can't believe we're even having this conversation…"

"Well it's a legitimate question!" Sunny snarled. "Why isn't he in the same condition as I am? How did he get out of it?"

"I don't know," Ratchet shrugged again.

"I think I do." Everyone now turned to Bumblebee as the mech sighed. "Sam."

"Sam?" Everyone shouted.

"Me?" Sam cried in surprised. "What do I have to-" Sam suddenly broke off as his eyes went wide. "So you think that _that's_ what he meant when he said he was waiting for me to do my part?"

"What the slag are you two talking about?" Barricade demanded as he looked at the two suspiciously.

"If you could care to elaborate Bumblebee," Optimus spoke.

"The prophecy you were talking about!" Bumblebee said. "Remember, it said 'a new way of life will be gifted'? What if Sam was now some sort of conduit for Primus?"

"What?" Ironhide stared at the younger 'Bot puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"Well think about it," Bumblebee turned to him. "When Sunny was injured, Sam did go into his chest cavity to help save him and he was awfully close to the spark chamber."

Sam was nodding. "I actually did touch the chamber at one point."

"And when Jazz came back, Sam was holding onto his chest plating and he carried Jazz's spark back," Bumblebee finished triumphantly.

"I don't know guys…" Ratchet said slowly. "It seems kind of farfetched."

"But it makes sense," Jazz sighed. "That's sounds exactly like something Primus would do."

"So if we want sparklings, we need Sam to touch one of us so we can be altered to carry one?" Red Alert spoke up excitedly.

"Possibly," Sam shrugged. Red just beamed and Inferno looked rather ill.

"I am not so sure that we are correct here in our theories." All the Autobots whirled around in surprise at the flat voice. They had forgotten that Soundwave was even there. "From what I understand about previous visits with Primus, his plans are a bit more complex then they first appear."

The Autobots all began talking at once again, each suggesting their own opinion while Barricade just looked at his fellow Decepticon confused but Soundwave just made the smallest gesture to Frenzy and he understood. Sam never really did anything with Frenzy during those few days leading up to the final battle so Megatron's presences wouldn't be possible if it was only because of Sam, what was _really_ going on?

Bumblebee shot the mustang a curious look but Barricade simply shook his head. They would have to speak later but if Soundwave was correct, then what the slag did Primus mean with that slagging prophecy? Barricade sighed. He didn't even want to _think_ of what he could have meant.

* * *

Thundercracker frowned as he suddenly found himself with a lap full of purple and black. Long Haul, whom he had been conversing with, looked on amused as Skywarp shifted to make himself more comfortable in his mate's lap. "Mind if I doze off here?" Skywarp grinned up at his husband.

Thundercracker just stared at him in surprise as Skywarp wrapped his arms around his shoulders and settled in. "What the slag has been up with you lately?" Thundercracker asked point blank. "All you ever want to do lately is cuddle and sleep." Skywarp just shrugged as he went right into recharge snuggled contently against his husband's chest.

-To Be continued

* * *

Author's Note: -_large grin_- You didn't think the 'Cons would get away scott free did ya? Please join us tomorrow for chapter Ninety Two: Pizza?


	93. Pizza?

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: EEEP! I'm late for work! Still having a few problems with my e-mail account. I promise I will work on it when I get back.

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Three: Pizza?

Sam sighed as he found himself in the darkened room once again surrounded by fireflies. This was becoming rather ridiculous. After a loud argument on whether or not Soundwave was right, Optimus declared that they should hear it directly from the horses, or Gods, mouth as the case may be. He sighed as his ears were assaulted by loud music once more.

"Hello!" he called out again. "Primus!"

"Where is he?" A rather angry voice demanded and Sam jumped in surprise as Jazz suddenly appeared behind him, visor up and eyes glowing bright as he cracked his knuckles. "I'll kill him!"

"I think that may be a bit harder than you think considering that he's a God," Sam sighed.

"I don't care! He's got a lot of explaining to do," Jazz snarled as he leaned down and allowed Sam to step up into his cupped hand. "I am _not_ a happy mech."

Sam sighed and shook his head. "Do you think that Soundwave is right?" he asked as they began wandering around, ignoring the thumping beat of the music.

"No idea, but I saw him gesturing to Frenzy at Barricade's curious look," Jazz sighed.

Sam blinked in surprise. "Why didn't I think of that," Sam groaned. "If Frenzy can hold Megatron, then it can't have anything to do with me!"

"Got it in one," Jazz muttered. "It makes no sense and Primus had better explain himself. Now if we could just _find_ the damned slagger…"

Sam rolled his eyes at Jazz's comments; insulting ones god within their own realm usually was _not_ considered a good idea. Not that they needed to worry about it since Primus was a bit of a nut to begin with. So where was the nut?

"Primus!" Jazz suddenly bellowed. "Where are you now you coward! Come out and take your punishment like a mech!"

"Um… Jazz, I don't think we want to piss off…" Sam's eyes went wide. "Er, Jazz?"

"What?" Jazz snarled. "I mean it, I'll kill him. I'll-"

Sam cringed as he quickly spoke up, over Jazz's mutterings. "Um, hey Primus."

Jazz froze as the music was suddenly cut and there was a low chuckle behind him. "Why hello boys… how nice to see you again so soon young Sam."

Sam cringed. "Er, yeah."

Jazz suddenly straightened and turned around to face the gold optics with a dark look from his own gold and blue gaze. "Just where do you get off messing around with my life?"

Primus just looked at him. "Since I gave it back to you in the first place?"

"You gave us the ability to have _sparklings_! Do you know how this is going to go over when the others finally arrive? They'll think we've been tampered with or something!"

"Well technically-"

"And another thing!" Jazz shouted, interrupting the other Cybertronion. "What about Sector Thirteen and Starscream still hell bent on revenge? Did you think of that?"

"Well, you can't stop evolution." Sam could have sworn that Primus was shrugging. "The timing has nothing to do with it."

"But a _baby_?" Jazz yelped.

"Well you're just going to have to adjust," Primus chuckled.

"I don't want to adjust! I just want to be normal!"

Sam glanced up at the growling mech apprehensively before he turned to the gold optics. "Um, we were actually sent here with some questions that everyone wants to know…"

"I was sure you would once you found out," Primus said with a sigh. "Fire away."

"Why me?" Jazz shouted, beating Sam to the punch.

"Jazz," Sam frowned.

"What? It's one of the questions!"

Gold optics glanced from one to the other. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

Sam turned back to the other mech. "Why was it only Sunny and Jazz who are carrying sparklings? Why not their partners as well?"

Primus was quiet for a moment and Jazz began tapping his foot. "We're waiting…" he snipped.

"Well, um… you see… er…"

Sam just gaped up at the orbs as the mech stumbled. "You don't know, do you?" he yelped in surprise.

"I just put the capabilities there! It's not up to me who gets to have one! That's Fate's problem!"

Jazz boggled. "What do you mean 'Fate's problem'? You came up with this stupid plan in the first place."

"Well it's not like I had this thought out you know!" Primus shouted back. "When I created Cybertron I thought that the All Spark was the way to help my people grow. At the time, it was the only thing I could think of to help create more of you aside from the First Thirteen! It was the most logical solution to me."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked bewildered by the sudden history lesson.

Primus sighed. "You said it yourself Sam. We're robots. I knew nothing of other planets and thought that's how everyone continued their race."

Sam just stared. "WHAT?"

"Hey, I was figuring things out as I went! How was I to know that there was a planet out there in the universe where there was no need for an All Spark?" Primus yelped. "The first time I had a vision of your planet it was already too late and the All Spark system was in place!"

"So you just now decided that with the All Spark gone, you would just fix a serious _design_ _flaw_?" Jazz yelled in disbelief.

"As long as the All Spark was functional, why not leave it alone?" Primus replied. There was a sigh. "And then you had to go and hurl it into space," his voice sounded rather disappointed. "So who's fault is that now?"

"We were trying to keep it from Megatron!" Jazz yelped. "Who we now just learned was under a _virus_! What the slag is up with that?"

Primus was quite for a long, long moment. "He was?"

Sam and Jazz just gaped. "_You mean you didn't know_?"

Primus cringed back at the loud shout in stereo. "Well how was I supposed to know that? He came back to me in his pure state as a spark! He was fine as far as I could tell."

"So you _didn't_ fix him?" Sam asked confused.

There was a shift in the darkness as Primus shrugged. "Search me."

"If we could see ya, we would," Jazz snarled angrily. "And leave a few presents behind."

Primus shot the explosives expert a dark look. "Anyway," he changed the subject, "Megatron's apparently stuck condition with the mech Frenzy was a complete accident."

"So wait," Sam exclaimed suddenly. "Does this mean that Frenzy _does_ have the capabilities to get pregnant too?"

"Yeah, we were wondering if you managed to change everyone or just the ones Sam was in close contact with," Jazz drawled.

There was another shift in the darkness. "If you're Aligned, then you have a chance of getting pregnant. I thought this was the logical conclusion."

"So you're saying it doesn't have anything to do with me?" Sam wondered aloud. "Now when I helped save Sunstreaker at the convention center or how I was holding onto Jazz when you sent him back?"

There was a small beat of silence. "Where in the world do you keep _getting_ these notions?" Primus demanded.

Sam sighed. "I have no idea."

"So what are we going to do with Megatron?" Jazz asked with a frown. "We can't just leave him in Frenzy. Unless," Jazz's optics went bright before he burst out laughing. "Don't tell me he's going to end up their kid!"

"What?" Sam burst out laughing as well. "Oh he would never live it down!"

"No, I don't believe so," Primus drawled under his own chuckling. "Though it does pose a problem… when you get back could you possibly ask them to refrain from merging until we've managed to sort this situation out?"

"What?" Jazz was now completely serious. "There is no way that I'm telling an Aligned couple not to get it on! Uh-uh, no way!"

"You're going to have to," Primus sighed. "The strain of sustaining an adult Megatron plus carrying a sparkling may overload Frenzy's own body and spark. It could kill all of them. Rumble _could_ carry a sparkling but since we don't know which one the sparkling would attach himself too…"

Jazz sighed. "No, that wouldn't be good."

"Indeed," Primus sighed before there was a small snicker. "Plus, I don't think young Rumble would be all too keen on the idea of merging with Megatron along with his own mate." Sam quickly stifled a giggle as Jazz shook his head in amusement.

"So the pregnancies are your doing, but you can't control who ends up with the child, while at the same time Frenzy can support Megatron because he's capable of having a sparkling, but until they're separated, he can't be with Rumble. Have I got my facts straight?" Sam asked with a small frown.

"As far as I can tell," Primus nodded.

Sam sighed. "So are there any more surprise that we need to be aware of?" Sam grumbled. "Like Starscream showing up on our door?"

Primus thought about it for a moment. "Well, there isn't anything that no one knows about at this point, so nope. I would say that's it."

"Wonderful," Jazz muttered as he slumped his shoulders.

There was a momentary pause before Primus spoke again. "I would have thought you would have been happy with this outcome young Jazz. The capabilities to have a child with the one you love. Is that not what the humans always yearn for?"

"I _know_ that I should be happy about this," Jazz murmured softly. "But I'm just scared; so scared right now."

Sam looked up at the mech with worry as he patted Jazz's arm in an attempt to comfort him. "Everyone is scared when they learn they're going to have a child suddenly. It's a big responsibility to take care of a baby."

Primus looked down at Sam thoughtfully but Jazz was already speaking once again. "I never thought about sparklings before," he said truthfully. "I mean, yeah once in a while I thought it might be a nice idea, but I was single then. Then Prowl got transferred to Optimus' team and I just knew that he was the one and then we were so busy just being with one another, it never came up. Then the war happened and we couldn't even think about a child, we were so worried about each other. Then I died in the war…" Sam just continued to stroke Jazz's arm comfortingly as Primus looked down at the two sadly. "A lot of mechs died… some of them were good friends."

"Which is why you are so important," Primus spoke softly.

Jazz looked up at the optics dubiously while Sam just looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Primus sighed. "Did you really think that sparks just appear out of thin air?" he asked them before turning to Jazz. "Your friends are not lost to you. They are here now."

Sam's eyes widened as the room suddenly was filled with a bright blue haze as all the fireflies shined bright blue all at once before once again going dim and floated around lazily like before. "This is everyone from Cybertron?" Sam asked amazed as he looked around the room at the thousands of insects.

"A good number of them anyway," Primus let out a small snort. "I've got more in the back."

"It was Megatron who I heard the first time I was here, so I suppose it makes sense," Sam said dazedly as he reached out and streaked one of the firefly's that had flown close enough for him to touch. Sam frowned when he saw it had a broken wing. "What happened to him?" he asked.

"Ah," Primus sighed as he looked down at the firefly that Sam was petting. "He's a bit of a misfit that one," he explained quietly. "He doesn't seem to fit in."

Sam let out a bitter chuckle. "Poor guy. I understand how he feels."

Even Jazz reached out with his free hand to run a finger down the back of the bug which let out a strange, happy chirp as it flew even closer to Sam, letting out a loud trill. Sam chuckled as he continued petting the firefly happily though he frowned at the small item the spark carried with him. "So all of these sparks will be sent to be reincarnated?"

There was a whimper from Jazz. "I don't think I'll be able to make it."

Both Sam and Primus laughed at this. "You won't be alone in this," Primus snickered. "I know it will take a few centuries or so. You can't rush things like this."

"Thanks for that at least," Jazz sighed.

Sam frowned as he looked at all the fireflies. "Wait. Are they all going to live on Earth?" he suddenly questioned. "At the same time?"

Jazz glanced at the lights as well. "He has a point you know," he murmured. "This is the population of an entire planet here. In case you haven't noticed, Earth's already kind of filled up."

There was a sigh. "Well I had hoped that you would try and find your own place to live," Primus told them.

Jazz thought about this but amazingly Sam was the one who was nodding. "He's right. You guys can't stay on Earth forever. At least not stay and keep yourselves a secret from the rest of the population."

"Indeed," Primus agreed. "There are always those who will resent your presence like those of Sector Thirteen."

"But…" Jazz frowned. "We could at least stay a little while… I mean, there are only a few of us for now."

Primus "blinked". "Um… right. Only a few of you…"

"We could at least stay on Earth until we're reunited with our other teams," Jazz pressed on, with a small glance down at Sam. "We know for certain that Smokescreen's team made it along with a few others."

"I suppose that could be acceptable," Primus agreed grudgingly.

Jazz suddenly let out a bark of laughter, startling the other two. "Did you change them as well or only the ones on Earth?"

"Pardon?" Primus stared down at him.

"You know… the ability to have kids!" Jazz snickered.

Primus gasped. "Oh slag! I think I did."

Jazz promptly began laughing harder. "Poor First Aid! He's about to get bombarded in surly, agitated mechs!"

Primus sighed. "That may or may not be a good thing with them still floating around in space. I'll have to look into it."

Jazz just snickered as he was absorbed in his thoughts. "Oh God! Tracks!" Sam just stared up at Jazz completely puzzled as he had no idea whom Jazz was speaking about, but it seemed as if Jazz wasn't about to enlighten him.

"If that's taken care of, is there anything else you wished to speak to me about?" Primus asked as he looked at his visitors.

Jazz seemed to get his laughter under control, barely, as he looked up at the golden optics. "I think that about does it," he snickered again.

"Good. Well then, I'd best be sending you back on your way. Hope to see you again."

"Wait!" Sam suddenly cried out. "What about the Decepticons? Could you at least tell us if they're on Earth? Where's Starscream? Do they have their own base of operations? What about-"

Sam blinked as he suddenly found himself once more kneeling on Optimus' desk staring up at a barrage of bright blue optics staring down at him curiously. Sam scowled as he turned to Jazz. "The damn slagger cut me off! _Again_!"

Barricade stared down at the small human in complete shock at the swear word. "I think we're corrupting him," he said looking over at Jazz.

"Sam's right though! Next time I see him I'm going to pound him into mangled tin, I swear!" Jazz bellowed, startling the 'Con with the fierceness of it.

"Good luck considering he doesn't even have a body," Sam sighed as he stood and once more stretched to get the kinks out. "By the way? Was it me or was that spark carrying a dart?"

Jazz frowned. "I thought I saw a board there. Thought I was imagining it."

Soundwave just looked over to Barricade curiously. "Are you _sure_ that they've been speaking to Master Creator Primus himself?"

Barricade just shrugged.

* * *

"It's about time!"

Thundercracker looked up at the shout from the other side of the quarry and he glanced over at Runabout curiously. "What do you think that's all about?" he asked the enforcer.

Runabout simply looked up in the direction of Starscream's shout and shrugged. "How should I know? I'm all the way over here," he replied as he went back to fiddling with a spare part he had pulled from one of the human's machines.

Thundercracker scowled. "Then why don't you go find out?" he growled.

"Why don't you?" Runabout snapped back with a frown. "I'm busy!"

"And I'm stuck," Thundercracker hissed as he pointed to the mech still snoozing away in his lap. "And keep your voice down! The last thing we need his him woken up again."

Runabout cringed at the reminder. Who knew that Skywarp could be so cranky when he was woken too early? "All right… all right, I'll check it out," Runabout sighed as he set the small piece aside and heaved himself to his feet.

Thundercracker just scowled after him as he disappeared around the corner. "Slagging idiot," he growled before he went back to gently stroking Skywarp's head. Skywarp just sighed as he settled himself down and continued to sleep restfully.

Runabout, for his part was surprised to find most of the other 'Cons were standing around a rather odd structure at the far end of the quarry. "What the slag is that?" he demanded stepping up next to Runamuck.

"Don't look at me; I just got here myself," the other mech chuckled as he quickly leaned against his partner.

Runabout just frowned as he snagged his mates hand and dragged him towards the group of Constructicons standing around. "What in the name of Primus is _that_ thing?" he called out.

"We finally managed to get it done!" Scrapper announced cheerfully as he ran over to the two. "It only took us like, _forever_!"

"What?" Runamuck looked over at the smaller mech baffled. "Got what done?"

Scrapper just smiled as he pointed to the rather large tower behind him. "We finally got an approval from Starscream for one of the plans and we got it finished overnight! I tell you, I am exhausted!"

"Well good for you," Runabout drawled as he looked up at the rather tall tower. "What is it?"

"What?" Scrapper gasped. "What do you mean 'what is it'? It's a base of course."

Runamuck gazed up at it in disbelief. "You're kidding."

Scrapper just sighed. "I know it's nothing spectacular but it was the best we could do in the short time we had."

"Look at it this way," Scavenger said as he wandered over. "At least we have a better shelter out of the rain."

Scrapper suddenly got a horrified look as he whirled around to look up at the tower. "Slag it! I knew I forgot something! We need a lightning rod!"

"We're made of metal, I would say so," Thundercracker spoke as he wandered over with a sleepy Skywarp right behind him, yawning.

"Hey. What's all the excitement about guys?" Skywarp asked before he looked over at what everyone was looking at. His optics brightened. "It's _purple_!' he said gleefully.

"Yes… I noticed that too…" The group turned to find Starscream had wandered over, Hook right behind him. "And _why_ is it purple?"

Scrapper shrugged. "It was the only paint we had left."

"I like it!" Skywarp smiled as he looked up at the tower.

"I can't believe our new base is purple," Long Haul muttered as he looked up at the building. "Why did we think that was a good idea?"

"Scrapper just kept writing notes on the actual tower and since it was the only paint we had, the only way to cover up all the scribbles was to just paint the whole thing," Scavenger sighed.

Long Haul just glared at him. "Thank you for the quick review of last week's episode."

"What was wrong with my notes?" Scrapper demanded and the other two mechs just stared back at him pointedly.

"They were everywhere," Long Haul drawled.

"Is it me, or is it lopsided?" Thundercracker drawled as he looked up at the large building.

"What?" Scrapper cried again as he whirled around in surprise. "That's impossible. The foundation was perfect."

"Unfortunately, that was before the rain came through again," Mixmaster sighed as he too wandered over. "We may want to do a quick survey before actually occupying it."

Scrapper scowled. "Slag it."

Starscream just looked up at the thing. "It looks like the leaning tower of Pisa," he snarled.

The other 'Cons looked over at him puzzled. "The tower of food?" Scavenger stated confused. "I don't get it."

Starscream scowled. "Just fix it!" he bellowed at them.

"And we _will_ fix it!" Scrapper shouted back with a frown. "It's just going to be a bit longer than planned but at least we now have an actual building now!"

"Um… not for long." Everyone whirled around at Hook's words and the mech just pointed upward with a long sigh. "Incoming," he said before he dove for the mud.

"Slag it! Misfire you nut job!" Scrapper shouted as he spied the incoming jet. "Look out for the tower!"

"Everyone take cover!" Thundercracker ordered as he snagged Skywarp and just brought him down to the ground.

Starscream was the only one who didn't hit the ground as he just stood there and sighed while he watched the incoming jet swerve and weave a while before he righted and headed on a straight path right for the tower that the Constructicons had finally just completed. Misfire stayed on a crash course before he seemed to realize exactly where he was headed and suddenly veered to avoid the large, purple building.

He managed to miss the thing but Starscream knew to just wait for it. Sure enough, one of Misfire's missiles disconnected as he made the sharp turn and fell, right on to the newly constructed crooked tower. "I hate my life," Starscream groaned as the tower exploded in a flash of light and a large mushroom shaped plume of smoke.

-To Be Continued

* * *

** Author's Note**: Man it seems like forever since we were last with the D-cons. Please join us next time for chapter Ninety Four: If It's Not One Thing...


	94. If It's Not One Thing

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: I'm so, so, so, so, SO sorry for the lateness of this post! I didn't know my grandparents no longer had the internet until we got there! And then I was STUCK since I rode with my mom! Thank goodness we had the excuse of leaving early to feed the horses! I tell you, we _ran _out of there! I love my family, don't get me wrong... but they're all completely loopy!

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Four: If It's Not One Thing

"Well?" Optimus insisted as Barricade reached out to snag Sam while 'Bee held out a hand for Mikaela and Miles. "What did he have to say?"

"Optimus, that mech talks in more slagging circles than you do," Jazz muttered as he moved back next to Prowl and leaned against him. "We never can get a straight answer out of him."

"But what did he have to say about the pregnancies?" Ratchet demanded. "How long is the gestation period? Are they going to come out with their own forms? How in the Pit are they going to be birthed? How-"

"Ratchet, I'm sure he'll tell us if you give him a moment to answer," Wheeljack murmured with a small smile. Ratchet just frowned before he looked back at Jazz with a questioning look.

Jazz completely stunned everyone when he just shrugged. "Search me," he said truthfully. "We never got that far." Ratchet just stared at him completely stunned before Jazz sent him an evil smirk. "By the way, did you bother checking out yourself when you were running around scanning everyone?"

Ratchet's optics went bright with embarrassment as Wheeljack began choking and sputtering behind him. "No, but I haven't really shown any of the signs," Ratchet murmured.

"We've only been together for two weeks!" Wheeljack shouted aghast.

"For humans, sometimes it only takes just once," Judy chuckled.

Wheeljack stared down at her in surprise before he whirled to Ratchet. "_What_?"

Ratchet was quick to try and placate his mate. "No, it's fine. I would know, wouldn't I? I'm the medic."

Wheeljack heaved a sigh in relief as he gathered Ratchet into a hug. "Oh I don't think I can take much more of this!" he muttered.

"But what did Primus have to _say_?" Sunny demanded as he glared at the other pregnant mech. "Did he tell you why it was only us?"

Jazz shrugged. "Well, he said he did give us the ability to have kids but it was up to the sparkling as to who it wanted to be with."

"Wonderful," Sunny muttered as he sat back down on the exam table. "How is that fair?"

"I don't know," Jazz shrugged.

"So it has nothing to do with Sam?" Optimus asked confused.

Sam shook his head. "Nope. The All Spark didn't do anything to me. It's just a way to communicate with Primus now."

"Stupid rock," Jazz muttered.

"Jazz! Show some respect, that's the All Spark you're talking about!" Prowl instantly chastised.

Jazz sighed as he leaned over on his husband's shoulder. "Yeah, I know. Just… tired."

"I think we're all tired," Optimus sighed. "It's been a rather _long_ day."

"And we never did finish the movie," Bumblebee muttered.

"No we didn't, did we?" Barricade mused. "Back to the hanger then?"

"Count me out guys," Jazz raised his hand. "I think I'm just going to lie down or something."

"I should probably get him to bed," Prowl announced as he stood up and steadied Jazz who looked at him rather amused.

"You're not going to go get all overprotective of me now, are ya Prowlie?" Jazz chuckled.

"More like an overprotective papa," Optimus chuckled and Ratchet and Ironhide chuckled behind him.

"What?" Prowl glanced at them compleatly confused. "What is a 'papa'?"

"_You_ are," Jazz told him with a small laugh. "Now let's go, I'm still hungry."

"But what am I suppose to do?" Sunny demanded as he glared around at the group.

Ratchet glanced over at the other mech and sighed. "Just keep doing what you're doing I suppose," he murmured. "Just try not to strain yourself and no crazy antics. We don't want you to get damaged and lose the sparkling."

"Perhaps parenting classes would be in order." Sam looked over at his mother horrified and Judy just looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "It can't be that much different than human babies."

"The only difference is we come already able to talk, walk and cause a hell of a lot of mischief," Ironhide chuckled.

"Still, I think that's a wonderful idea Judy," Optimus turned to her.

The woman nodded. "I'll talk to Carol about it. She's sure to be thrilled to have something to do," she said before she turned stare across the room at Will. "And I'm sure captain Lennox would be more than happy to help out, wouldn't you?"

Will blinked. "Err…"

"Wonderful! We'll see about getting a class schedule up," Judy turned back to Optimus.

Horrified, Will turned towards Ron who just gave him an apologetic look. "Hey, you try stopping her once she's made up her mind," Ron called out. "It's like trying to stop a train."

"Now where have we heard that one before?" Barricade drawled as he shot Sam a pointed look.

Sam just frowned up at him. "What?"

"Oh nothing…" Barricade and Bumblebee shared a smile and now Mikaela was snickering behind her hand.

Inferno stared at the two in complete confusion when his arm was suddenly snagged and he was almost yanked completely over. "So we're done here Optimus?" Red Alert asked with a rather happy grin.

Optimus stared down at the enthusiastic mech. "Um… as far as I know…" he looked over to Ratchet.

"I don't think that there's anything more we can do about it tonight," Ratchet shrugged.

"Great! Wonderful! See ya tomorrow!" Red chirped as he started dragging his husband out the door, Inferno putting up some resistance as he was hauled out of the hanger.

"Well, I think I'll take a page out of Red's book and head off to my own hanger," Optimus chuckled as he glanced over at Ratchet. "We're good?"

"Yup, we're good," Ratchet confirmed.

"Then I'll bid everyone a good night," Optimus nodded to group as he too left the hanger. Barricade suddenly found himself inexplicable glancing downward to see Frenzy watching the large Autobot leader leave with dark, sorrowful optics.

'_Megatron,_' Barricade suddenly realized who it was he was looking down at. He glanced back up at Optimus' retreating form. '_Primus, how must he be feeling now that he's been able to see Optimus again_?'

"Night all!" Jazz called out as he and Prowl left as well.

"Hound if you could drop us off at the barracks?" Judy asked politely.

"Of course," Hound nodded.

"This has officially been one of the top ten days on my weirdest slag list," Bluestreak announced to the room at large. "If anyone needs me, I'll be hiding in my own hanger."

"I'm out of here," Sunny muttered as he snagged Sideswipe and followed the small Nissan out.

"Good night everyone," Ratchet called out as they all started to make their way out of the hanger.

Wheeljack looked back at the medic who was still wandering around the hanger cleaning up. "You coming?" he called out.

"Yeah give me a minute. I just need to put my tools away." Ratchet told him. He made short work of the assorted pieces and quickly slipped a small one into his transkit. "Okay, ready."

Wheeljack nodded as he wrapped an arm around Ratchet's shoulders and led the other mech out of the building. "I don't know about you, but I'm not so sure I'm ready to take on the responsibility of a sparkling," Wheeljack muttered.

Ratchet twitched. "Um… right."

The lights soon switched off after they detected no motion in the hanger for a full five minutes before a small voice sighed in the darkness. "Doesn't anyone want to know about my great news?" Perceptor asked the dark pitifully.

* * *

"Is it me or was this the day that never ended?" Bumblebee sighed as they finally made it back to their own hanger.

He jumped when the door was suddenly opened behind him and Soundwave and his team entered into the main part of the hanger. "Well?" Megatron suddenly spoke from Frenzy's body. "What did he have to say?"

Sam sighed and allowed Barricade to place him back on the floor. "Believe it or not, but he was just as surprised about your return to our world as we were, though we at least know now as to _why _you're able to share a body with Frenzy," Sam shrugged.

"I would assume it now has something to do with the two Autobot's current conditions," Megatron drawled.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Apparently Primus just altered everyone to be able to have kids, so that your people won't die out."

"Wait, Frenzy can have kids?" Rumble suddenly gasped as he looked over at his mate in totally shock.

There was a broken chuckle. "Why-why-why not?" Frenzy snickered.

"Because I'm not ready to be a 'papa'!" Rumble shouted.

Ravage chuckled as he hopped back up onto the couch. "I don't know. It would be nice to have a little 'Con running around after all those Autobot sparklings."

"I don't think that it would be the most advisable," Megatron took control once more.

"Wh-what?" Frenzy yelped. "Why not?"

"No he's right," Sam interjected quickly. "Primus said the same thing."

"He did?" Frenzy turned now back to Sam.

The boy nodded. "Think about it. You're not the only one in there and… er… well…"

Frenzy looked absolutely crestfallen before his body straightened. "See," Megatron said aloud smugly.

"At least now we know," Rumble sighed in relief. It took him a moment to realize that he was being stared at by not only all the humans but 'Bee, 'Cade and Megatron as well. "What?"

Megatron just chuckled. "You do realize what that means, right?"

Rumble frowned as Barricade took up the conversation. "It's not like we have any sort of birth control implemented. So that only leaves one thing."

Frenzy sighed and turned to his mate. "No sex."

Rumble blinked at the new word and Soundwave even looked a bit confused as Barricade burst out into laughter. "He means you can't merge until the situation with Megatron is resolved!"

"WHAT?" Rumble yelped in shock. "What do you-? I can't believe that-! What the slag?"

Barricade just laughed harder while the other small 'Cons joined him as Rumble glared at them all. Bumblebee just shifted awkwardly at the turn of the conversation but Sam himself was rather numb to the whole thing by this point. "Well, I'm just happy that we know about it now. Can you imagine if we didn't and Sunny went into labor?" the boy chuckled.

Mikaela's eyes widened and she fell back onto the couch with a peal of laughter. Ravage sent her a small glare as the couch bounced with the force of her movements. "Oh! Oh Primus!" She laughed. "_That_ would have been entertaining!"

"I would say so," Sam snickered.

Now even Bumblebee was laughing. "Oh poor Sideswipe! Sunny get's grumpy enough but to add on pregnancy mood swings?"

"Does it explains his behavior since he arrived," Barricade mused with a small smirk. "The painting, the abruptness, the lashing out at Sideswipe…"

The two mechs and humans all shared a grin as the other 'Cons just looked on puzzled. "He was showing all the signs of a typical pregnant woman!" Mikaela explained laugh. "It's a running joke on our planet."

"I see," Soundwave drawled.

"So what are we going to do now?" Rumble asked over the din of laughter. "I'm not living out the rest of my life without- um…" the small mech trailed off and waved his hand vaguely. "Do I have to spell it out?"

"No please," Barricade held up a hand. "We got it."

"Then what are we going to do about it?" Rumble demanded.

"I'm too tired to think," Sam moaned as he plopped down on the couch between Ravage and Mikaela. "This day hasn't ended yet! I want it to end!"

"Indeed," Barricade nodded. "It would perhaps be best if we looked at this from a new angle in the morning."

"YAY! Sleep!" They all looked over at Miles incredulously. "What? I'm tired!"

"I believe that is our cue to leave," Soundwave announced with a small nod. "I bid you good night."

"Good night Soundwave. Everyone," Bumblebee nodded to the group as they began leaving.

"Hang on, I'll walk you to your hanger," Barricade announced as he stood up again. "They haven't shot me yet, even after I painted Ironhide pink."

Soundwave abruptly stopped and Barricade had to pull up short or run the risk of bouncing off his back. Soundwave turned around to show a look of utter amusement on his features. "You painted their gunner pink?" he asked slowly.

Barricade's grin got larger if that was possible. "_Twice_!" he snickered much to Soundwave's disbelief. "You should have seen him," he laughed as they continued out again, his voice fading out as they exited the building. "I'll show you the pictures when we get to your place…"

Mikaela shook her head as they disappeared out the door. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm all tuckered out," she announced to the room at large. "And I know that Ratchet is going to go over a crash course with me tomorrow on everything he's learned about this new development."

"Good night Mikaela," Sam waved as she and Miles stood up.

"See ya tomorrow!" Miles called over his shoulder as the two trooped out of the hanger.

Sam sighed as the hanger fell into blissful silence. "Finally," he grinned as he stretched out on the full length of the couch.

Bumblebee chuckled as he wandered over. "Comfortable?" he asked.

"Mmm…" Sam sighed contently. "I don't know what it is, but it seems as if it's been a really long time since this morning."

"True," Bumblebee chuckled. The two sat there in calm, content stillness, just allowing themselves to relax and take a breather.

"You guys didn't already fall asleep, did ya?" Barricade asked as he entered the hanger once again.

"No we're still here," Sam muttered as he raised an arm.

Barricade glanced at the hand amused. "Since we're here, up to watching the movie?"

Sam just chuckled as he snagged a chip out of the forgotten bowl. "A high action suspense thriller?" Sam chuckled. "I can think of nothing more relaxing."

Barricade smiled and settled down on his boxcar as Sam reached for the remote and the room was filled with the sound of the opening credits.

* * *

Sam awoke the next morning to bright lights and a rather chilly breeze bombarding his back. "What the slag?" Sam muttered as he rolled around and glanced around the hanger.

He frowned as he took note of how high the ceiling was and glanced around surprised to find himself not in his loft, but rather down on the main floor sleeping on the couch. A quick glance at the TV showed the DVD's main menu looping over and over. With a yawn, Sam moved to sit up when he was surprised to find his movements hampered by his comforter wrapped around his legs. "Slag it," he muttered sleepily as he started to try and untangle himself.

There was a chuckle behind him. "Sorry about that," Bumblebee leaned over. "We had a rather interesting debate on whether or not to move you to your bed or just leave you down here on the couch but you seemed to be so out of it we decided to compromise and drape you blanket over you."

"No it's fine," Sam yawned as he glanced around. "Where's Barricade?"

"He went out to speak with Soundwave and um… his teammate."

Sam frowned at this for a moment before he realized exactly who it was that 'Bee was talking about. "Oh, right," he nodded as he finally managed to free himself. He yawned and popped his shoulder. "Do you think it's wise to allow the 'Cons to wander around without an escort?"

Bumblebee shrugged. "You know Barricade, he was out the door before even I woke up."

Sam let out a small snort. "Typical 'Con."

"True," 'Bee nodded with a grin. "We best go after him and make sure he's not up to something, like paining 'Hide again."

Sam chuckled and quickly took care of his morning business. Changing into fresh clothes he shoved the wrinkled ones into his hamper before he stepped over to the small gate and down into 'Bee's hand. "Let's go."

It didn't take them long to find the 'Cons. All they had to do was follow the shouting. "Here we go again," Bumblebee groaned. "You know, I'm tempted to just say forget this and leave the base myself."

"If only for us to take a break from all the arguing," Sam agreed with a sigh.

"How about a nice long road trip?" Bumblebee chuckled.

"What about going on a trip?" Barricade asked as the two finally reached the small group.

"Oh just contemplating," 'Bee sighed before he looked over where Prowl and Wheeljack were arguing with Optimus, Ratchet and unsurprisingly, Judy. What was surprising was that Carol was also there and she seemed to be the one arguing the loudest with the two stubborn mechs. "What's up now?"

"They're freaking out because it finally sank into their processors that having a few 'Cons on the base with Sparklings on the way may not be such a good idea," Ravage announced with a sigh. "This is getting rather old."

"We did kind of throw this all at them," Bumblebee sighed.

"What?" Barricade glanced over at the yellow mech confused. "What _are_ you talking about?"

'Bee shrugged. "I'm just saying. Every time they turn around they're confronted with what they thought to be sworn enemies just a few months ago and us asking them to 'play nice'."

"By Primus, I think he's finally growing up," Barricade drawled.

"What?" 'Bee frowned at him.

"I still think that this whole thing is ridiculous," Ravage continued.

"No kidding," Rumble frowned. "It's not like we even did anything… yet."

"It's the 'yet' that will get you into trouble kid," a deep voice chuckled and the group turned to Frenzy.

"Will you keep quiet?" Barricade hissed with a quick glance at the arguing group to see if anyone heard. "It's going to be hard enough to try and keep you hidden."

"I haven't said anything for over a month," Megatron growled. "It's nice to be able to chat again."

"If the others find you, you can bet that there won't even _be_ an dispute. Prowl might just shoot you on sight in revenge for killing Jazz," 'Bee told him sharply.

Megatron heaved a depressed sigh. "I know."

"Perhaps we should take this conversation else where?" Soundwave suggested as he glanced at the quarrelling mechs.

"What's my mom doing there anyway?" Sam asked puzzled as he saw his mother was yelling at Prowl rather vehemently.

"She and Carol apparently were going over a few things with Optimus about the new parenting classes when the idiot twins showed up."

"What about the Lambos?" the group turned to find Hound walking past, Blaster beside him. Barricade suppressed the urge to groan as he saw the Autobot's communications officer was _still_ throwing Soundwave small, shy glances. A quick look at Soundwave showed the 'Con was completely oblivious.

"Oh, uh… nothing," Bumblebee said hurriedly. Hound frowned but shrugged it off as he turned back to Blaster, pulling the other Autobot into a conversation about what sounded like the reproduction habits of sea sponges.

"That mech is _strange_," Barricade drawled as they watched the two walk off.

"So what about our 'problem'?" Rumble asked glancing at the two taller mechs once the other Autobots were out of range.

"Did we come up with a plan yet?" Megatron quickly added.

Barricade shook his head. "Not as yet," he sighed. "You kind of doomed yourself when you left Primus' world early."

"That was not my fault! I wasn't in control of my actions at that time, you know that!" Megatron growled.

"Hey guys!"

"Perceptor!" Bumblebee yelped as he whirled around, taking a moment to apologize to Sam as the human clung to his thumb in an attempt to regain his balance and keep down the multitude of chips and pretzels he had consumed the night before in lieu of dinner. "Oh… um…" Bumblebee glanced downward surprised to find that Rumble had quickly shoved Frenzy, or rather Megatron, behind Soundwave's leg and Ravage and the two birds were sitting in front of them acting like some sort of shield. '_Wow, they act quick_.'

"Hello Perceptor," Barricade greeted in a rather bored tone. "What's been new with you?"

Perceptor glanced at him stunned at the inquiry before he shrugged nonchalautly. All the 'Cons were instantly suspicious at the move. "Oh, nothing much," Perceptor shrugged. "Worked on Ironhide's cactus for a while, learned what that strange energy wave was, then ran some tests on a few projects I have going on, found Energon up north, then let's see, I worked on my book and ran a few more tests and that's pretty much it." He shrugged again. "You know… the usual."

"Good for you," 'Bee nodded absently, in a rush to get Perceptor to leave them alone. "It's good to keep busy."

"Yup. Well I'll see ya later!" Perceptor waved as he turned around and began walking in the direction of the main hanger.

Bumblebee let out a sigh as the other Autobot left. "That was another close one." He turned with a small triumphant grin only to find that all of the Decepticons were watching the scientist walk away in complete shock.

"Energon?" Laserbeak muttered in disbelief.

Buzzsaw glanced over at his partner. "Did he just say he found Energon?"

Everyone gaped as Perceptor disappear into the hanger and there was a groan from the direction of the ground. All of them looked over to see Megatron sigh and drop his head into his hand with a metallic thunk. "I _knew_ I forgot something."

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: -_grin_- congratulations to the few of you who guessed it! Join us tomorrow for chapter Ninety Five: It's _Another_


	95. It's Another

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: **PLEASE READ**! Here's the thing, my home computer just up and DIED on me! No lie! It's deader than a doornail! I can not seem to get the thing up and working again SO as a result my daily posts may be delayed. I'm going to TRY and get to the college everyday to update but due to Real Life, I'm unsure if I'll be able to do so. For example, the college is closed Sundays. I'm really hoping my home computer will be fixed by then but no promises. -_bdq wanders away _muttering-

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Five: It's Another

The entire group tore their gazes away from where Perceptor had disappeared into the main hanger to stare down at Megatron in complete and utter stunned disbelief. "You mean you _knew_ about the Energon?" Barricade just managed to barely shout at the top of his voice.

Megatron just looked up at him incredulously. "Now why else would I have landed in the middle of the Arctic Circle when the All Spark was all the way out in Arizona?" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You knew where we could find Energon?" Soundwave looked down at the small mech in surprise. Megatron shrugged and nodded.

"But why didn't you say anything?" Rumble asked surprised.

Megatron just shrugged. "Kind of forgot about it during my deep freeze. I _was_ out for the count for over thousands of Earth years."

"The Arctic Circle?" Ravage quickly looked it up on the web and gasped at what he found. "But that's a sub-zero temperate zone!"

"What? And the Energon is up there? It's going to be freezing!" Laserbeak complained. "I can't take the cold!"

"Better than a hot tin roof," Buzzsaw drawled.

"Never mind all that! After that microscope!" Bumblebee said firmly as he whirled around and took off after Perceptor, Ravage running right beside him.

Soundwave glanced over at Barricade. "What is a microscope?"

"Does it matter?" Barricade huffed as he ran after 'Bee, with the rest of the 'Cons hurrying after him.

They caught up with 'Bee at the door and the whole group once again poured into the hanger. Perceptor looked up from where he was seated at the computer's control panel. "Oh good! Bumblebee, do you know how to turn on Red's PA system?" the mech asked innocently as he looked over at all the buttons and toggle switches puzzled.

"What?" 'Bee stared at the mech in surprise.

"Never mind _that_!" Barricade growled as he marched over towards the Autobot. He snagged the chair and spun it around, surprising Perceptor as he was suddenly face to face with a rather irritated Decepticon. "Energon," he growled. "You actually found _Energon_?"

Perceptor stared up at him for a long moment before he frowned at him. "Well finally! Someone actually decided to listen to me," he said sarcastically as he spun the chair around once more and looked over the control board. "I was beginning to think one of my latest experiments might have turned me invisible and that's Mirage's department."

"Perceptor," 'Bee stepped forward. "Why didn't you tell us you had found Energon?"

"I tried," Perceptor told him exasperatedly. "But everyone is so busy with their own craziness that no one paid any attention when I did. Ah, here we are." Perceptor threw a switch and quickly cleared his throat. Soundwave cringed at the echo effect as the scientist spoke into the microphone. "Attention all resident Autobots," he began with a large grin. "This is your local chief scientist speaking. Since no one wanted to listen to me in person I'm am making this broadcast to inform everyone that I will be leaving today to go and gather the Energon crystals that I located _yesterday_! Also, since no one appears to be all that interested save our resident Decepticons, oh and 'Bee-"

He broke of as he turned back to the group behind him. "I _am_ assuming you will want to come?" He grinned as the group preformed their best bobble head impression and he turned back to the microphone. "-then they will be joining me on my exciting quest. I hope to see you all soon when I return with the very item that we've so desperately searched for. Ta!" Perceptor clicked off the PA system before he began cackling madly. "And it was right here under you noses the entire time!"

Barricade glanced over at Bumblebee with a rather frightened expression. "Has he always been like this?" Bumblebee shook his head and Barricade looked back at the still laughing mech. "We're fucked."

* * *

Optimus frowned as the PA system once more clicked on unexpectedly and he turned around, completely ignoring the still upset Prowl and Wheeljack to listen to whatever Red had to say this time. "Oh what now?" Optimus groaned.

"Hey don't look at me. I shared my good news for the year," Ratchet chuckled as he too turned away from the argument.

"What the-? We're not done talking yet!" Wheeljack insisted as the two turned away.

"Yes you are," Optimus announced with a sigh as he listened. When it was Perceptor's voice that came out of the loudspeaker, however, he shook his head and turned back. "Never mind. Now what was it you were saying about child development and how a Decepticon can hamper them?"

"Um Optimus… You may want to hear this," Judy called up from his hand as Perceptor announced that he was leaving.

"What?" Optimus turned back around and gaped as he finally caught what it was that was actually being said. "Slag!"

Ratchet glanced down at Carol. "Hang on a sec," he said and he took off after Optimus.

Prowl and Wheeljack stood there for a long moment, surprise rendering them still. "Did he say Energon?" Prowl asked his friend.

"Oh good, you heard it too. I thought I was going insane," Wheeljack sighed in relief.

"Coming through!"

The two mech jumped back as Jazz and Bluestreak dashed past them in their car modes, obviously roused from recharge by the now daily morning announcements. "Slag it Jazz! Slow down!" Prowl shouted as he took off after them, Wheeljack not far behind.

* * *

Sunny looked up surprised as Perceptor's voice suddenly boomed out of the loudspeakers. "What the slag? Now what?" he muttered as he listened. His annoyance turned into one of shock and he quickly turned to his husband. "Hey Sides!" He frowned when he found Sideswipe still snoozing away next to him. With an irritated snort he shoved the mech over. "Damn it Sides, get up!"

"What the-? All hands on deck!" Sideswipe shouted as he jumped up in surprise. He glanced around the empty hanger puzzled. "Wait. Are we under attack?"

* * *

Red Alert looked up from where he was snuggled up against Inferno's chest. "What the slag?" he growled as he heaved himself upward.

"Huh? What is it?" Inferno looked up as he was abruptly woken by Red's movements. "What's going on?"

Red Alert was just sitting there however, his optics bright as he listened to what Perceptor was saying over the intercom. "I don't slagging _believe_ it!" he cried as he suddenly scrambled to his feet and climbed over Inferno on his way to the door. "He found _Energon_?"

Inferno was fully awake at that one. "WHAT?"

* * *

Hound turned back to Blaster, shock rendering his features. "Did he say Energon?" he asked as he stared at the speaker above him attached to the watchtower.

"I… I think he did," Blaster gasped as he too stared up at the small little speaker. The two looked at one another for a moment before they quickly turned and took off towards the main hanger at a dead run meeting up with Ironhide on the way.

"Did that crazy nut job say he found Energon?" Ironhide demanded.

"Yeah!" Both answered him as they ran by.

"Slag it," Ironhide grumbled as he took off after them. "There'll be no living with him after this."

* * *

Barricade watched laughing mech dubiously. "You think maybe the heat's getting to him?"

"I would almost say he's finally crossed over to the dark side. Or rather human side," Ravage muttered, his head tilted to one angle as he stared at the cackling Autobot.

Perceptor suddenly stopped his laughing abruptly and spun the chair around once again to face the group. "Okay, I'm leaving in five minutes, be there or stay here, your choice. I'm not waiting around any longer." With a wide smile Perceptor stood and turned to the door only to find it filled with thirteen Autobots just gawking at him. He shook his head. "Too late! The travel plans have made, the seats are all booked up! No room! Better luck next time." He looked at Ironhide pointedly. "Excuse me."

The other Autobots continued to stare at him before Optimus suddenly grabbed Perceptor by the shoulders and shook him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?"

There was a groan from Megatron. "Orion never could take surprises well," the mech muttered so only those around him could hear.

"Orion?" Barricade glanced down at smaller 'Con confused.

Megatron looked up in surprise before he turned back to watch the Autobots in the doorway. "His name before gaining the title of Prime," Megatron explained sofltly.

"Oh."

Perceptor, meanwhile, was trying to extract himself out of Optimus' rather firm grip. "Um, I did try to tell you yesterday. Several times in fact," Perceptor reminded him. "You were busy with your little medical emergency."

"Being pregnant is now a medical emergency?" Ironhide wondered aloud.

"It is when you're not supposed to be!" Jazz shoved the large gunner out of the way. "What in the world do you mean you found Energon?" he asked turning to the small scientist.

Perceptor shrugged. "I found Energon."

"But that's impossible!" Ratchet announced as he pushed his way to the front of the group carefully as he was now holding on to both Carol and Judy. "We've been here for over a year, planet side for months. Our scanners would have found _something_!"

"Apparently weren't looking in the right places," Perceptor said with a rather large grin.

"We were scanning the entire planet!" Ratchet yelped indignantly as he passed the women over to Red Alert in order to free his hands to whap Perceptor in the arm.

"Just how in the world did you know to look for it?" Prowl asked with a small frown. "None of our own scanners ever picked it up

Perceptor huffed as he turned to the commander. "_You_ asked for me to find it, remember? That strange energy wave that was affecting us outside of alt mode just like Energon does…" Perceptor trailed off with a rather triumphant smile.

"What about the energy wave?" Sunny asked as he pushed Sideswipe aside so he could interject himself in the conversation. "Did you find out what it was?"

"Yup. Energon."

Sunny gaped. "Energon?"

"Energon," Perceptor grinned at the Lambo's pole axed expression.

"But you even scanned it yourself when we first arrived and didn't find anything!" Wheeljack protested. "Energon doesn't just pop out of thin air!"

"No it doesn't but it can be hidden," Perceptor said with a large grin.

"Hidden?" Optimus looked over at the scientist utterly confused. "How in the world does one hide Energon?"

"Actually it was nature that did that," Perceptor told them honestly.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ironhide broke in, a confused look on his features. "Just _where_ did you find the Energon?"

"I doubt that anything on Earth could actually hide Energon. We should be able to tell it apart from the trees and other wild life," Hound added.

"Yes, but not tons of ice," Perceptor told him with a triumphant grin.

"Ice?" the four older First Arrivals stared at the small mech in surprise.

"I hate winter," Bumblebee surprised them all by growling. "I ended up in the mountain once when I was originally looking for Sam and not only were the roads bad, but it was the _salt_ trucks that were the pain in the aft."

"I highly doubt there will be any salt trucks up where we're headed," Barricade told the younger mech with a sigh and Bumblebee groaned.

"My alt mode isn't equipped for slick terrain!"

"If your alt mode had trouble then what about _mine_?" Jazz yelped horrified. "I'm a slagging _sports car_ for crying out loud."

Perceptor shot the lieutenant a dour look. "And just who said you were going along?"

"He isn't," Prowl said with a growl. "Wherever this Energon is, from 'Bee's reaction, it seems it will be dangerous. You're staying here."

"Like hell I am!" Jazz yelped.

"Just _where_ are you even talking about?" Optimus asked Perceptor quickly as he stepped between yet another impending argument.

"The Arctic Circle," Perceptor said with a shrug.

Ratchet frowned. "The Arctic Circle? Why do I get the feeling that holds some importance?"

"Megatron!" Frenzy suddenly chirped and the seven 'Cons, two Autobots and one human all nearly died on the spot at that one word.

Optimus just gasped however and whirled to face Ironhide and Ratchet. "He's right! Remember? That's where Sam's great grandfather found him!"

"I was wonderin' what he was doing landing up there in the first place," Ironhide mused aloud.

"Landing up where?" Bluestreak looked over at him confused.

"Up north," Ironhide elaborated.

"Oh…" Bluestreak looked as if he still wasn't sure what Ironhide meant but Optimus was speaking again.

"So there's Energon in the arctic? Why haven't we found it before now?"

"Because the ice was too thick," Perceptor said with an enthusiastic grin. "The thick layers of ice were interfering with our scanners since they were never built to penetrate such a complex surface such as frozen water. Earth and rocks, our systems worked fine but the ice was a bit of a problem."

"Then how did Megatron find it before?" Blaster asked from where he had been shoved to the back.

"The ice wasn't as thick a few thousand years ago," Optimus answered looking to Perceptor for conformation. "Though I'm a bit puzzled as to why we're finding it now."

"The ice is melting, obviously. It slowly got thinner and as time progressed a few Energon waves were able to escape and manage to start messing with our core programs," Perceptor repeated with a small frown. "Is there something wrong with the way I'm telling them this?"

Soundwave jerked in surprise as the scientist addressed him. "Um."

"See, he got it the first time," Perceptor huffed turning back to the Autobots.

"So now that the ice is melted, we can find the Energon?" Sideswipe asked excitedly.

"Thank you global warming," Ironhide chuckled.

"Ironhide! What a horrible thing to say!" Judy suddenly called out and Ironhide quickly glanced over to find both she and Carol glaring at him from Red's hands and the security chief smirking at him with a look that read "you're so in trouble now".

"Um, no. What I meant was… er…"

"Just let it go 'Hide," Optimus told the stuttering mech. "What I want to know is how long will it take us to get there?"

"I would assume a few days," Ironhide immediately answered glad for the change in subject. "It will certainly be a longer trip than the one to Utah."

"It will still be a few days before we can leave too," Ratchet added before he turned. "We are getting you that trailer."

"For the last time Ratchet, no trailer," Optimus frowned.

"And I'm telling you for the last time, we need it!" Ratchet snapped, a wrench appearing in his hand as he waved it around.

Optimus took a quick step back. "Um… okay…"

"What?" Perceptor shouted in dismay. "But I'm ready _now_ and I'm leaving! I came to the decision last night!"

"Perceptor, how are you even going to get there without transportation? You're a microscope for crying out loud," Jazz chuckled.

"I would have thought of something!" the small mech said sulkily.

"Though it does bring up a good point," Ironhide turned to Optimus. "Just how are we going to get there? It's not like any of us are flight mechs."

"We're going to have to drive, obviously," Optimus answered, a bit confused as to what Ironhide was trying to get at.

"Oh really?" Ironhide drawled with a small smirk. "And exactly _how_ are we supposed to cross the ocean since none of us can drive on water?"

Optimus stared at the gunner in surprise. "Slag, I didn't think about that."

There was a sigh from Red Alert. "Sam, I think you're going to have to call Keller again."

"What?" Sam yelped in surprise. "But he only just left!"

"Wait a minute!" Prowl suddenly stepped forward. "What is this about actually going up there? You can't just decide this on a whim! You need to do research, send a scout party, figure out where you're going…"

The other Autobots looked at him before Barricade smirked. "Starscream may be already on his way up there…"

Prowl gawked at the 'Con before he spun back around. "What are we standing around here for? Let's go!"

"Unfortunately, much as I loath to admit it, Prowl does have a point," Ironhide sighed. "We need to put a little more thought into this."

"True," Optimus nodded. He turned to Barricade. "Do you really think that Starscream may already know about it?"

"Who knows? It depends who's with him," Barricade told him.

"The rest of the Constructicons, the other two members of the seekers, the two battle chargers and Misfire," Soundwave listed off promptly. He paused. "Though I don't think we have to worry about Misfire."

The group turned to stare at him in surprise and Soundwave just stared back at them with a blank expression. Optimus was the first to regain his composure. "And you didn't tell us this before because…?"

Soundwave shrugged. "You never asked.

"Right…" Optimus murmured.

Ratchet just turned to the 'Cons. "Any of them have the capabilities to find the Energon?" he demanded.

"Not like your chief scientist," Rumble announced jerking a thumb at the 'Bot in question who practically preened at the all the attention he was now receiving.

"The Constructicons will be put to work on Starscream's base of operation while Runabout and Runamuck will be put on patrol," Soundwave continued.

"And the other seekers?" Prowl asked dubiously.

"Aren't that reliable," Barricade chuckled. "Even if they did find out that there was now an Energon signature on their equipment, there's no guarantee that they'll tell Starscream."

"But they might?" Optimus pressed.

"If only to have the Energon for themselves," Barricade nodded.

"Then we have no choice, we're going to have to go after that Energon," Optimus sighed.

Sam frowned as he looked up at Bumblebee, his arms crossed and foot tapping. "What was it you said again about a road trip?"

"Um… oops?"

* * *

"But I said I was sorry!" Misfire cried out as he followed after Starscream like a lost puppy. "You can't _ground_ me!"

"I still say it was too lenient," Scrapper growled as he glared over at the mech with loathing.

"It's not really his fault he's such a klutz," Hook sighed as he watched the two seekers.

"I think this was a disaster from the get go," Runabout muttered as he pulled up another cinder block.

"Less talk and more work," Scrapper snapped as he too sank his shovel into the dirt and pulled up a pile of rubble. "Trashed," he muttered angrily. "Everything is trashed."

"It was crooked to begin with you know," Scavanger tried to sooth him as he scooped up another load of rubble and dumped it into Long Haul.

"I don't care!" Scrapper cried out. "It was actually standing! We finally had something solid and that flying excuse for a time bomb ruined everything!"

"Well, we at least know where we went wrong," Mixmaster sighed. "Clearly we'll have to factor in this planets strange weather patterns."

"Gah! I hate this planet!" Scrapper shouted before he leaned over the handle of his shovel and moaned.

"At least we don't have to worry about Misfire anymore," Thundercracker chuckled as he glanced over at the two red jets.

"I don't care _how_ important your news was! You destroyed our new base! And we hadn't even had it for an hour!" Starscream was shouting.

"But you really need to hear this! Up in the snow regions I think I found-"

"I don't care if you found the abominable snow man, you destroyed our base with your erratic flight and poor care of your weapons security! I do not want to hear another word out of you for at least a month!"

"But-!"

"NOT A _WORD_!" Starscream bellowed and Misfire quickly shrank away from the angered mech.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen him that mad," Skywarp muttered as he threw another small rock into the back of the truck mimic.

Runamuck frowned at him. "Couldn't you do some more, oh I don't know, _heavy lifting_?"

Skywarp frowned at him. "Hey, Scrapper said do what you can. I'm doing what I can."

"I meant all that you can," Scrapper muttered. "Not just the minimum of what you can."

Skywarp shrugged but Starscream soon appeared, minus Misfire. "That was unpleasant." He looked around at the soot-covered mechs and sighed before he turned back to the Constructicons. "How much longer will it be this time?"

"Considering that we now have to haul away what remains of the last tower?" Scrapper scowled. "At least another week, maybe two."

"What?" Starscream bellowed. "I can't wait that long."

"Well you're going to have to," Scrapper muttered. "Because that's how long it's going to take."

Starscream just scowled. "Stupid Misfire."

* * *

Misfire sighed as he kicked another piece of purple rock. "But I really did have something to tell them," he muttered as he wandered towards the far compound to sulk.

-To be Continued

* * *

Author's note: Like I said, I'm going to try and continue daily posting but due to technical problems they may be delayed. I APLOGIZE EMENSELY! Chapter Ninety Six (when I get around to posting it) is "Minor Details".


	96. Minor Details

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: Well, we're going to try and fix the computer this week. Thankfully it's not my personal computer but rather just the internet terminal where we have it striped down to only the internet, word and picture viewer. So I'm not losing anything by sending it in to get fixed. It's just that's the only one with Internet access. -_sighs_-

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Six: Minor Details

The whole base was once again crammed into the main hanger all chatting excitably about the recent happenings at the base. It was a bit of a tighter fit considering there were now twenty-two of them that had to find room to sit. The humans were still perfectly fine as they all climbed up into the balcony to watch the proceedings. Amazingly Simmons had agreed to come after some "persuasion" from Will and Epps. The two rangers had explained that if Simmons could see them in a "normal" environment, then perhaps he wouldn't be so bias towards them. Sam wasn't sure if it was such a good idea.

"What is this word they keep talking about?" Simmons asked with a small frown.

"What? Energon?" Epps glanced over at the former agent. "Apparently Earth _does_ has their food supply that they lost with the destruction of their own planet."

"That's what this meeting is about," Will said as he leaned over to talk around his friend. "We're all trying to figure out a way to get up there and so on and so forth."

"No, the other word," Simmons clarified.

"Sparklings?" Judy asked from Sam's other side and Simmons leaned forward to speak around Glen and Maggie seated on Sam's left.

"Yes, that one," Simmons nodded turning to the woman.

"Oh, it's their word for 'baby'," Judy snickered.

"Do you think they'll want a nursery?" Carol asked hopefully. "I always loved doing Miles room every year."

There was a groan from said boy. "Mom, I think they would want to do it themselves."

"But they're all technically guys, aren't they?" Carol said with a wave of her hand. "Men have no taste when it comes to doing a child's room."

"Wait, how are they getting the babies?" Maggie demanded as she looked over Sam's slumped figure at the woman. "If they're all guys…"

"Apparently Primus decided to keep his race going by allowing them to have their own children instead of relying on some square rock," Judy said with a chuckle.

"Wait, so they can have kids?" Glen asked surprised. "How can they even do that?"

"They are an alien race, should you be surprised?" Maggie snickered. "So female revenge, huh?"

"Indeed," Judy laughed.

"So which ones are expecting the little bundle of joy?" Maggie asked as she looked down at the group curiously.

"Jazz for one," Judy answered.

"Really?" Maggie glanced at the mech in question. "Good for him. He needs something like that in his life after all the stuff he's been through."

"Mmm," Judy nodded. "And apparently the one they call Sunny as well."

Glen frowned as he looked over the assorted mechs. "Which one is he again?"

"The other bright yellow one," Sam said with a small gesture to the mech in question.

"Oh, okay," Glen nodded.

"So what do you think their kids will be like?" Maggie asked curiously.

"We're just going to have to wait and see," Judy replied with a wide smile.

"Do you guys want me to switch seats with Maggie so you two can talk?" Sam asked, getting a little annoyed at being stuck in the middle of the ladies conversation.

"No, we're fine dear," Judy patted his arm before she turned back to Maggie. "Now, Carol and I were discussing different things to speak to them about in parenting class."

"It's the Lamaze classes that were the nightmare," Steve said with a chuckle.

"Can't they just get a book?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at his wife.

"Wait a minute," Simmons suddenly interjected himself into the conversation once again. "What do you mean they're breeding?"

Judy frowned at the man. "Just what I said, they're having kids." Her eyes narrowed. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Simmons held his glare for a minute before he finally shrank under Judy's own glare and he gulped nervously. "No ma'am."

"Good," Judy nodded and went back to speaking with the other ladies. Sam sighed as he threw Mikaela a hopeless look and the girl giggled from where she was seated down near the end on Steve's other side. Miles himself was looking rather bored at the whole thing as he watched the Autobots mill around below.

Sam threw a quick glance over at the group of Decepticons whom were all standing in one of the corners conversing quietly. Bumblebee was with them but looked to be more interested in watching what his companions were doing as opposed to contributing to the conversation. The group of 'Cons seemed to be in rather deep discussion and Sam frowned before he stood. "I'm going over to talk with 'Bee and the others," he announced and both Mikaela and Miles also stood.

"Have fun dear," Judy nodded as she took Sam's seat to continue speaking with Maggie.

Sam nodded and he and his friends quickly made the trek around the catwalk to the other side of the building. "Hey guys," he called down. "What's up?"

"Sam," Barricade nodded as he raised a hand and allowed Sam to step down. "We're just discussing the current problem."

"What?" Sam gasped as he looked down at Frenzy in surprise.

Frenzy quickly shook his head. "N-no, no. Not-t th-that."

"We're actually discussing about this latest trip," Soundwave told him.

"What about it?" Mikaela asked from the balcony, puzzled. "You found Energon. This is good news, right?"

"For the Autobots," Barricade drawled.

"What?" Miles blinked puzzled but Sam seemed to understand where the mech was going with his thinking.

"You don't honestly think that they wouldn't share it with you?" Sam gasped horrified. The Decepticons all shrugged.

"Optimus isn't that heartless," Bumblebee insisted though he never took his gaze away from the other Autobots. "He would share it with Starscream and the other 'Cons if they were in need of it."

"He would share it even if they weren't in need of it," Megatron sighed. "He's like that."

"I have to agree with you there," Bumblebee stated as he glanced down at the smaller mech, "but don't you think it's a little too much like asking for trouble talking openly in the hanger where _all_ the Autobots are gathered?"

Megatron shrugged. "Where would be the fun in that?"

Barricade shook his head. "Anyway, that's not the only problem we seem to be facing here."

"Oh, what else are you guys whispering about?" Mikaela asked curiously.

"At the moment, what they plan to do with us while they're off after the Energon," Rumble announced with a dark frown.

"What?" Sam looked down at the mech. "What do you mean, 'what they'll do'?"

"I highly doubt that they'll let us go with them," Ravage said through a large yawn. "And if a majority of the group goes, then that means there will only be a few here to 'watch' us."

"And of course, with a group of them still opposed to our presence, it would be rather interesting to see whether or not they imprison us or just shut us down completely."

"Barricade!" Sam yelped as he looked up at the mech holding him. "You don't mean that!"

Barricade sighed. "Unfortunately, I do."

"Perhaps we should make a run for it?" Laserbeak muttered.

"Too late now," Bumblebee said with a sigh and the others all turned to see that Optimus had stepped up to his desk slash podium once again to take charge of the meeting and everyone was scrambling for a seat.

"Good afternoon everyone," Optimus began as everyone quieted down. "As you all know, earlier today Perceptor made it know that there is Energon located in the Arctic Circle-"

"Cut the formalities man! What's the game plan?" Jazz interrupted with a cheeky grin.

Optimus frowned at him but nodded nonetheless. "Okay, here's the thing. There is Energon in the north. We have to get it. Now all we have to do is figure out who's going, what we're going to need and how in the matrix do we get there."

"I'll go!" Perceptor said with a raised hand. Everyone stared at him in surprise and Perceptor frowned at them. "We may be dealing with raw Energon as opposed to established cubes. If so, then I'll have to go so I can get them stabilized."

"Then I have to go as well," Wheeljack said with a firm nod. "You may need me to help out with the extraction process."

"You'll need a medic as well incase anything happens, such as Energon poisoning if it really is raw Energon." Ratchet rationalize. Wheeljack looked none too pleased but he couldn't really argue with the medic's logic.

"I'm going too!" Everyone whirled to look at Jazz in surprise.

"What? You're not going!" Prowl nearly shouted. "Not in your condition!"

There were groans from Steve, Ron and Will and the woman just frowned at the white patrol car. "He's pregnant, not an invalid!" Carol called down.

"He's with a sparkling!" Prowl exclaimed with a frown. "I don't like the fact that they both could be put in danger!"

"He certainly got use to this situation fast," Barricade drawled. Sam nodded in agreement.

"So what? I can't be a member of the team anymore?" Jazz growled at him.

"He may be right Jazz," Optimus spoke up from the podium. "We don't know anything about your condition. Plus, we have no idea how we're even going to get there yet or what dangers we may encounter."

"But the others haven't been on this planet as long as we have! We know it best and you'll need me!" Jazz insisted. "I'm going!"

"Jazz," Prowl's tone instantly changed from forceful to cajoling. "It would be best if you stayed here and took care of yourself. You're not alone anymore, remember?"

Jazz frowned. "I remember, but it seems as if you forgot that I can take care of myself!"

"But Jazz-"

"I'm going!" Jazz frowned at him as he crossed his arms and just looked at his husband, daring him to say anything more.

There was a sigh from Prowl. "Then I'll have to go if only to ensure that you stay safe."

Jazz instantly brightened. "You mean it?" he cried out and threw his arms around the other mech. "Yay!"

There was a throat cleared and everyone turned towards the back to look at Bumblebee in surprise. The youngest Autobot rarely spoke during these meetings and he had managed to gain all of their attention as he frowned at them. "You all seem to be missing one major detail here," Bumblebee told them firmly. "We're going to places with _snow_. A _lot_ of snow."

The other members of the First Team looked puzzled. "Yeah? So?" Ironhide asked with a frown.

"So none of you know how to _drive_ in snow!" Bumblebee nearly shouted at the top of his voice. "You have to take extra precautions! It's not like driving in the rain you know!"

"Especially for the smaller cars." Barricade was nodding his head, surprising the other Autobots with his agreement with 'Bee. "You'll need some sort of weight in the back to keep from fish tailing and there are times when the snow can get up passed your grill. Also the more… sporty of you may need to get different tires. You're not meant for cold weather. You could easily slide into a ditch or even into a tree."

"Count me out!" Bluestreak instantly announced to the room at large. "That doesn't sound like much fun."

"Well I should be okay," Ironhide said with a shrug only to stare in surprise as both Bumblebee and Barricade shook their heads.

"You may be a truck but they're actually just as bad as a sports car in the winter," Bumblebee told him.

"You're not getting it," Barricade sighed. "You've only ever been in California save the few states we went through to get to Utah. This will be completely different."

"The roads are going to be absolute _hell_," Bumblebee grimaced. "You guys didn't have to trips all over the country looking for any clue to the All Spark like I did. By the way, I absolutely refuse to go to Minnesota. I got trapped there for eight days last winter!"

Barricade actually shuddered. "Oh I hated that state!"

"They're actually right." Everyone glanced up at Will in surprise. "You're forgetting that it's _December_. The absolute worse time to go up there."

"But unfortunately we must," Optimus said with a sigh. "And since both Bumblebee and Barricade know about the weather we'll be dealing with, I must ask that you go with us."

"Hell no," Barricade responded quickly.

"Unfortunately, you don't really get a say in this," Optimus told the snarling Decepticon. "We have to secure that Energon. We can't wait for summer to arrive, not with even the smallest possibility that Starscream is aware of it, even if it is dangerous."

The room seemed to have subdued at Bumblebee and Barricade's explanation about the dangers of snow and few seemed as eager to go as before. Prowl looked as if he wanted to argue the point over again with Jazz but the mech just shot him a small glare. "I'm still going," he said determinedly. "I'm not scared of such a thing like _snow_." Prowl still didn't look happy but let it go.

"If the snow isn't bad enough, it's the black ice that'll get ya," Barricade drawled and Bumblebee shuddered at the mention of it.

Optimus just sighed. "Well?" he asked the room at large. "Anyone else?"

"We'll go!" The twins instantly cried out and Optimus frowned at them as Ratchet quickly turned around.

"Lamborghini's at the Arctic Circle may not be such a good idea," he said with a frown. "Especially in your condition."

"What?" Sunny yelped. "But we didn't even get to go the last time!"

"Yeah! Jazz is going. How is that fair?"

"Jazz has been in dangerous situations a hell of a lot longer than you. That and we can count on him taking extra precautions," Ratchet frowned.

"And we do need _some_ of us to remain behind with the base," Optimus said loudly before a fight could begin. "Especially now that we know that Starscream is not alone; any volunteers for that?"

"I'll stay," Red raised his hand. "I still have to work out the automated perimeter weapons system."

Inferno was also raising his hand. "A fire rig in snow? I don't think that will go very well."

"I hate to say this but I also think I must refuse," Hound spoke slowly. "Though it does sound like it would be a rather interesting experience."

"I don't think you be able to help us out much up there anyway," Ratchet told him gently. "The magnetic polarity is different up there and may interfere with your scouting equipment." Hound didn't seem all that offended and simply nodded.

"Blaster."

The mech in question jumped in surprise as Optimus called his name. "Yes sir?"

"Did you get those long distance radios completed?" the big rig asked.

Blaster actually frowned. "I do have one completed but it's only the prototype. I don't have any secondary ones built yet."

"But the one you have does work?" Optimus persisted.

Blaster nodded. "I did manage to connect it with the computer so we can keep in touch from here but…" the mech trailed off.

"But what?" Optimus asked after a moment of silence.

Blaster sighed. "But again, it's only a prototype and I think I'm the only one who can use either the radio or computer program," he explained bitterly. "I have it set up to work with my already long distance radio range."

Optimus began to see the problem. "So you can't run the radio and monitor the computer from two places." Blaster nodded.

"But we can't go without ensuring that we have some form of communication with the base," Prowl spoke up from the galley. "It's going to be dangerous as it is!"

"I could run it."

Everyone spun around in shock as Soundwave spoke up for the first time since the meeting began. Barricade groaned and looked over at his friend rather annoyed. "You _had_ to put yourself into this, didn't you?" Soundwave just shrugged.

"We can't have a 'Con working on our computer!" Inferno bellowed. "We may as well just hang a sign reading 'Welcome Starscream'!"

Optimus frowned at the gunner momentarily before he turned back to Soundwave. "Do you think you could run the portable radio?"

Soundwave nodded. "From what I saw of it when it was still in construction, it seemed to be rather straight forward. It's just that you need to have long range transmitting capabilities, which I just so happen to have. If your own comm. tech would be so kind as to give me a quick run through I'm sure I'll be able to use it." Blaster quickly looked back down at his lap rather embarrassed by the sudden attention he was receiving from the other comm. tech.

"Optimus! You can't seriously be considering taking him along, can you?" Prowl exclaimed heatedly.

"Unfortunately, you said it yourself," Optimus smirked. "We can't go unless we have the ability to keep in contact with our home base and Soundwave's volunteering has quickly resolved the situation."

"You're kidding!" Inferno gaped.

"Unfortunately, no." Optimus frowned. "And besides, not only is Soundwave mobile but he'll be with the main core of our team, which means we'll be able to keep an optic on him." Soundwave frowned at this as Barricade snickered beside him. Even the bug was chuckling.

"But if anything happens while we're out there, he could take advantage of the situation," Wheeljack argued.

Optimus just stared at him. "Okay. Blaster will go and we'll leave Soundwave here in our own base with only a skeletal crew in operation."

Wheeljack turned to Soundwave. "You're coming with us," he declared and Ratchet just shook his head and sighed.

"Then if that's taken care of-"

"What about us?" Optimus jumped slightly in surprise as Will looked down at the group from where he was leaning on the balcony railing. "You may need us on this trip too you know."

"I'm also a communications CO you know. I could probably help with that prototype radio," Epps added with a smirk.

"It would be much appreciated if you were willing to join us," Optimus smiled at the two rangers. "You are correct when you say we may need your help."

"Hey Optimus. You think you could find room for a few more?"

"Ron!" Judy turned to her husband in astonishment. "What are you saying?"

"No offense, but I'm bored out of my mind here," Ron proclaimed with a small huff. "There's only so much for us to do and since I'm not working, I'm going absolutely stir crazy."

"You're not the only one," Steve told him with a frown. "I'm still not happy that I had to leave my gym in Antonio's hands."

"Steve!" Carol turned to her own husband with wide eyes. "You aren't honestly thinking about going too?"

"Why shouldn't we go?" Ron demanded, jumping out of his chair and actually bouncing to his feet. "It'll be a great adventure! Like Grandpa Archibald! We'll be going to the exact same place he went to all those years ago!" Ron's voice was getting louder as he got more excited. "This is a great opportunity Judy! Think of the history in this! And it will be great way for Sam and I to bond."

"What?" Sam gaped at this statement.

Ron turned to look down at his son and raised an eyebrow as he stared at Sam's location pointedly. "Like you weren't already planning on going with them," he teased. Sam actually blushed sheepishly from where he was seated in Barricade's palm.

"So what do you say Miles?" Steve asked looking over at his own son. "Shall we make this an all guy trip?"

Sam and Miles instantly turned towards Mikaela, fearful of how she would react to being left behind. Mikaela, for her part, just smiled at them. "Go on a rather dangerous journey all the way up north where it's freezing cold, or stay in nice sunny California." She snickered. "I think I'll stay here this time."

"There'll be polar bears," Barricade teased.

"That can just as easily be seen in a zoo," Mikaela instantly countered with a grin.

"Well… if it's alright with the Autobots I'm game," Miles shrugged.

"Why not? The more the merrier," Ratchet chuckled.

"Road trip!" Steve crowed.

"Ron. What about Christmas?" Judy frowned at him. "That's only a few weeks away."

"Mom," Sam spoke up from Barricade's palm. "I think this is a little bit more important that getting presents."

Judy frowned at him. "I know that," she said before turning back to Ron. "But what are we going to tell your family? They're still expecting us this year in Oregon."

Ron shrugged. "Cousin Sparkplug will just have to go on without us this year."

Bumblebee and Optimus just stared at the man while Jazz broke out into hysterical laughter. Barricade glanced down at Sam with an amused grin. "You're family member's name is _Sparkplug_?" he laughed.

Sam just shrugged. "Yeah, that side of the family has always been a bit weird," he explained. "And his son, my cousin, is named is Spike."

"You know… they work on an oilrig, maybe I can get you a family discount," Ron chuckled.

"Ron," Judy chastised though she was smiling.

"All right then," Ironhide snickered. "Now that we know who's going, a good question becomes _how_ are we going?"

There was a sigh from Optimus. "I think it's time to put in another call to John Keller," he announced with a sigh.

"Actually, I already called him," Ratchet announced with a small shrug.

"What?" Optimus stared at his friend in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Good thinking Ratchet," Ironhide chuckled. "Save us some time."

There was a sudden high-pitched beeping coming from Red Alert's position and everyone glanced over at the security chief apprehensively. "Perimeter alarm on the road," Red announced with a frown and he quickly pulled out a data pad. "It looks like a truck."

"And that would be Keller on his way in with Optimus' trailer," Ratchet said with a nod as he stood and made his way out the door.

"What? I said no trailer!" Optimus called out as he took off after him.

The group of Autobots and humans sat there for a while before Barricade chuckled from the back. "Meeting Adjourned," he announced and he quickly left the building before anyone could argue the point.

-To Be Continued

* * *

Author's Note: -_Snickers_- Poor Optimus. He so can not catch a break. Please join us next time for chapter Ninety Seven: The Bare Necessities


	97. The Bare Necessities

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: For the record, I am really bad at chapter titles and it took me a while to figure this one out. As a side note, computer should be back up and running by the weekend, finger crossed! -_BDQ wanders away humming_-

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Seven: The Bare Necessities

"Damn it Ratchet!" Optimus snarled as he watched the human's truck arrive with a rather large trailer hooked to the back. "I am not going to be driving around all over the world hauling _that_!"

"Oh yes you are," Ratchet said firmly as he turned to his leader. "We need the storage room!"

"For what?" Optimus challenged. "We're not taking _that_ much stuff."

"Unfortunately we are," Will announced as Ironhide wandered over with the two rangers followed by almost all of the others.

"What?" Optimus yelped in surprise. "Like what?"

"Parka's for one," Epps announced.

"Not to mention the excavating equipment, sonar, medical equipment," Prowl listed.

"Don't forget my equipment!" Perceptor announced from the back of the group.

"And extra ammo!" Everyone turned to Ironhide. "What?"

"And anything else we may need," Ratchet finished with a triumphant smirk. "Like some better camouflaging for the snow regions."

"Not to mention our equipment," Will nodded. "Food might be nice."

"But we're only taking the bare necessities, aren't we?" Optimus protested.

"Those _are_ the bare necessities," Ratchet laughed.

There was sudden humming from the back of the group as Sunny smirked. "Look for the bare necessities…"

"The simple bare necessities," Sides continued with a smirk.

"Forget about your worry or your strife!" Sunny chuckled.

Optimus just groaned as the two continued to sing despite the others yelling at them to stop it. Ironhide finally looked over at Inferno and the other large mech nodded as he leaned over and whapped the two Lamborghini's upside the head. "Is it too much to ask for a simple retrieval mission for once?" the Autobot leader moaned.

"Never," Judy chuckled from where she was seated in Bluestreak's hand. "It looks like we're going to have to go shopping again."

"Shopping?" Bluestreak looked down at the woman horrified. "Can't you just take the food from here?"

"We need to pack _different_ food," Epps explained to the mech. "No perishables, something more sustaining."

"We'll need to get the boys warmer cloths too," Carol insisted.

"And a whole mess of other things," Epps sighed, "like our own climbing equipment."

Any further conversation halted however by the appearance of Secretary John Keller climbing out of the cab of the truck. "Well Optimus? What do you think?"

"I hate it," Optimus said flatly though it was low enough that Keller couldn't hear from across the moat.

"Optimus," Ratchet hissed.

"What? I do," Optimus replied honestly. "You're not going to be the one hauling it around."

"Look at it from this angle, you're doing it for your team," Ironhide chuckled.

Keller soon appeared with his two bodyguards in tow. "Hey! We made it! Though, I'm a little confused as to why you need it."

Optimus told him with a heavy sigh. "Unfortunately John, there's a lot we need to go over with you."

Keller nodded in understanding. "I figured," he chuckled. "Why don't you start with how the rescue operation went?"

"Well, we found him," Ratchet said with a shrug and he pointed over to where Frenzy was standing with his teammates and Barricade who were standing off to the side.

Most of the Autobots by this time had lost interest in the conversation and had wandered away save the First Team, the Decepticons and the humans. Prowl also remained behind, standing next to Jazz almost as if he were the lieutenant's own personal bodyguard as he glared at the 'Cons. Though Optimus supposed he was. '_This is going to be a hell of a trip,_' Optimus thought with a small groan.

Keller, meanwhile, instantly recognized the mech in question and just waved at him. "Hello again Frenzy," he called out with a wave. His eyes suddenly widened as he finally noticed the mechanical cat seated next to the small silver mech. "What the-? Who are they?" Keller asked surprised as he looked at the group of new mechs beside Barricade.

"More Cybertronions, obviously," Barricade chuckled.

"Well duh," Keller frowned at him. Jazz just snickered.

"One of the things we need to talk to you about," Optimus sighed. "Come on, we'll fill you in."

"While you're debriefing, we'd better go start packing," Ron announced as he turned towards the humans barracks along with Steve and Carol.

Judy quickly looked up at Sam still seated in Barricade's hand. "You'd best start packing too as soon as you can."

Sam just nodded while Keller looked over at Will confused. "Packing?"

"One of the reasons Ratchet asked you to bring that trailer. We're headed out again," Will told him.

"What?" Keller turned to look at Optimus in surprise. "Don't tell me you found another of Thirteen's bases."

"Nope, something better!" Jazz declared as he leaned down and allowed the secretary of defense climb aboard. He looked pointedly at Prowl and it took the commander a moment to realize what Jazz wanted him to do and he quickly leaned down and allowed Keller's two guards a ride. They looked about as thrilled to get a lift as Prowl was to offer it, which was not very, as Prowl struggled to figure out how to carry them without squishing them.

"What? What is it?" Keller demanded, ignoring his men's obvious unease.

"You remember when we told you that Prowl and his team were out searching for our life source called 'Energon'?" Ratchet asked with a smirk as they made their way back into the main hanger which was now blissfully roomy without twenty two Cybertronions all crammed into it.

"You mean the pink rocks?" Keller asked surprised.

There was a laugh from Epps. "Slushies."

"Oh laugh it up," Ironhide scowled. Will just leaned over and gave Ironhide's wrist a quick, comforting pat. Ironhide glanced down at him and they shared a quick smile.

"Well?" Keller was saying to Optimus. "What about the Energon?"

"We found some!" Jazz pronounced ecstatically.

"What? Really? Where?" Keller asked excitedly. "Here in our solar system?"

"Even better! Here on your own planet!" Ratchet announced.

"WHAT?" Keller shouted in surprise. "Here on Earth? Where? Is it in the US? Oh please tell me it's in the US otherwise I'll need a hell of a lot more headache meds."

The mechs all stared in surprise at the human as he went from happy to agitated and worried in two seconds flat. "Um… is it a problem if it's not in the US?" Optimus asked warily.

"I'll say it is! If it's in another country then it will be a hell of a lot harder to not only get you there without causing suspicion but we can't exactly go digging around in other people's countries!" Keller shouted, his two guards nodding from Prowl's cupped hands.

It was Will who quickly interjected into the conversation. "It should be nothing to worry about. It's up in the Arctic Circle." he clarified quickly, defusing any more hysterics.

"Yeah, where my great grandfather first found Megatron," Sam continued with a nod.

Keller looked stunned. "In the Arctic?"

"Yup," Epps nodded. "One of the reasons why no humans have ever found any, it was buried under tons and tons of ice!"

Keller quickly sighed in relief. "Well there won't be anyone there who will see you, that's for certain. Though, we may have a problem with satellite imaging."

"I think we can deal with that ourselves," Optimus informed him. "We can put up interference."

"Which means we'll have to take the equipment for it," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "Something _else_ to go in the trailer." Optimus just groaned.

"But how do you plan to get there?" Keller asked confused.

"To tell you the truth John, we were kind of hoping you could help us with that," Ratchet told the surprised human. "You see, we have no idea how to get there."

"As far as I can figure, the easiest way is to just head up to Alaska," Epps said with a shrug.

"But we still need to get there," Will added. "Going up through Canada should be okay but I'm unsure as to how well the Autobots, I mean _Cybertronions_, diplomatic plates will work up there."

"Speaking of plates. I should perhaps get another for your new friend here," Keller said with a gesture to Soundwave. "Though I need to know what type of car he is."

There was a chuckle from Barricade. "Oh you're going to love this!" he said with a grin and he turned to Soundwave. "Show him your alt mode!"

Soundwave looked a bit perplexed at the request but everyone quickly made their way out of the hanger once more so he could shift into his other form. "HOLY FUCKING GOD!" Keller instantly bellowed as he saw the official looking vehicle with the emblazing words proclaiming its government connection. "Where in the hell did you _land_?"

"A place called 'San Diego," Rumble said with a shrug. "They were doing some sort of drill at the time by the local zoo."

Keller blinked down at him before he groaned. "A Homeland Security Drill," he said with a sigh. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Is there going to be a problem with my other form?" Soundwave asked after he had transformed back into his own self and they re-entered the hanger.

Keller just sighed. "Actually, this will be a good thing. Especially with Epps and Will along. We could say we need to get up to Alaska for a drill or something."

"That's good news," Ironhide chuckled.

"And it might not be a bad idea to have some sort of transport there waiting for us," Epps continued. "Like a boat."

Keller blinked. "Right," he nodded.

"It might also not be a bad idea to have Captain Witwicky's original report on his trip in the Arctic. So we at least have an idea of what to expect when we get up there," Will added.

"I know my dad would love having that," Sam said as Barricade dropped him off at Optimus' desk. "Especially since he's going with us."

"I'll see what I can find," Keller agreed with a nod. "When are you leaving?"

"Almost as soon as we're packed," Optimus informed him with a tired sigh.

"Which may be a few days yet since my mom wants to go shopping again for winter gear," Sam sighed.

"We also need to start getting some supplies," Epps announced.

"I can probably get what you need a heck of a lot quicker," Keller told them with a grin. "You just need to give me an itemized list."

"Thanks! That takes out a lot of packing time," Epps smiled.

"Indeed," Keller chuckled. "Now, wasn't there something else you needed to talk to me about?" Keller asked turning to look over at Optimus pointedly.

"Of course. Keller, may I introduce Frenzy's team," Optimus said, ever the diplomat. "This is Rumble," the small mech nodded, "Ravage, and this is Laserbeak and Buzzsaw… though, I'm not sure which is which." The birds didn't seem to care and just stared up at Keller.

"Um… hello," Keller just waved nervously.

"And this is Frenzy's commander, Soundwave," Optimus finished with a wave at the mech.

Keller nodded hello again before he turned to Optimus. "Wait. Frenzy's teammates? Then wouldn't that make them…?"

"Yup! More 'Cons," Bumblebee nodded with a small chuckle.

"Really?" Keller looked at the group surprised. "More allies?"

Ironhide shrugged. "They were also being held over in Utah. Though, I'm curious as to how they were caught."

Soundwave frowned. "A bit of sloppiness on our part," he explained sourly. "We knew Frenzy was still alive and we followed his private frequency to Utah. We were _not_ expecting him to be held captive by this planet's inhabitants or that they would have weapons that would overpower us."

"That Burgen was using Frenzy and his team as guinea pigs," Barricade growled.

Keller looked upset at this statement and he turned back to the smaller 'Cons. "I am sorry that that happened to you," he said to Frenzy. Frenzy just shrugged and the ones who knew to look took note of the dark red optics. Barricade glanced over at Soundwave but the other mech looked to be just as baffled as to why Megatron decided to put in an appearance as he was.

"There's another thing we need to discuss with you," Ratchet turned to Keller. "When we were escaping Bumblebee was shot with a new weapon."

"What?" Keller instantly whirled around to look over at the mech in question. Bumblebee simple nodded, a bit exasperated with all t-he fuss everyone was making about his injury. Something he considered not one of his best moments. "What happened?"

"Apparently they have a weapon that can overload our cores and send us into immediate Stasis Lock," Ratchet continued. "We actually didn't get a chance to see it before Soundwave here destroyed it."

"What?" Keller yelped as he turned to look at the 'Con surprised. "Now why would you go and do a stupid thing like that?"

Soundwave stared down at the human surprised. "It was a dangerous weapon that can harm us. Why wouldn't I destroy it?"

"Because we needed to examine it in order to figure out a way to counteract it," Ratchet reminded him.

Soundwave just shrugged, completely indifferent. "They were aiming at the humans and your comatose friend, I had to do something."

Bumblebee just looked at him with a disbelieving frown. "That's not why you did it," he said flatly and Soundwave actually nodded.

"Okay, so it was mostly revenge."

"_Anyway_," Optimus cut in. "Soundwave managed to bring down their chopper but we still need to do something about it."

"I have a few ideas on how the cannon worked and got a list of earth materials that would have been needed in its construction," Ratchet announced and the other Autobots all turned to look at him incredulously. He frowned at them. "What? I married the engineer. I did manage to pick up a few things you know."

"I'll have it looked into," Keller chuckled.

"Try and find out if there's anyone buying up anything that has a high Magnesium burn like the Sabot rounds we used in Mission City," Will told him.

"That should narrow down things," Keller said sarcastically. "That's only like one of the top ten most available elements on earth."

"Number nine actually," Ironhide chuckled.

Keller sent him a sour look. "Right…"

"Any news on what's happened in Utah after we left?" Optimus asked him suddenly in a worried tone.

Keller shook his head, surprised by the sudden question. "If it wasn't for the fact that I knew you guys were going out there on a rescue mission first hand, I would have had no idea about it."

"What?" Epps looked over at Keller surprised. "You mean nothing on the media? Nothing in the police files?"

"That's surprising considering we did an all out assault," Ironhide drawled.

"You did _what_?" Keller bellowed in surprise.

"We had to," Optimus told him. "It was the only way to get Soundwave out."

Keller frowned but let it go. "Anyway, so far, not a thing on this Sector Thirteen. We even went back to Hoover Dam but we couldn't find any trace of them in the files."

"That's because it was supposed to be disbanded," a voice announced from the doorway and everyone turned surprised to find Simmons wandering in, a tired look on his face and a rather large mug of coffee in his hand.

Maggie and Glen were entering right behind him. "We've been going over what files we could and managed to find a small reference in one of the footnotes!" Maggie announced cheerfully.

"Yeah, apparently Sector Thirteen was a top militant science sector," Simmons picked up the conversation again as he stopped a few feet away from the mechs and craned his neck back to look up at the group of humans on Optimus' "desk". "They were working on trying to figure out how to use N.B.E.-1-"

"Megatron," the First team plus the humans interrupted him.

Simmons frowned. "Hey, I've been calling him N.B.E.-1 since I was a kid. Kind of a hard habit to break."

"Since you were a kid?" Epps repeated surprised.

"I told you my family has been a part of this since the early nineteen hundreds," Simmons frowned at him. "Anyway, all we found is that Sector Thirteen was originally the weapons development team."

"WHAT?" Everyone nearly bellowed.

Simmons just nodded as he took a sip of coffee. "And apparently they were onto something before they were pulled off the project."

"Why were they pulled off?" Keller asked confused.

"We don't know," Maggie announce. "It's just a mention in a footnote of another document we uncovered."

"The plot thickens," Glen chuckled.

"But I thought Dr. Burgen was the research department," Sam said with a frown.

"He was," Simmons nodded, "but knowing Burgen like I do, I wouldn't put it past him to have just commandeered all their research and whatnot."

"Great," Optimus groaned.

"We'll see what else we can dig up in the underground base," Maggie said as Simmons had already turned to leave the hanger.

"Though I have something I want to discuss," Glen spoke up and Maggie turned to him with a frown.

"Glen. I thought we talked about this," she said disapprovingly.

"Yeah, but Keller is here now and you said nothing about asking him," Glen protested.

"Ask me about what?" Keller inquired curiously.

"If we could have a golf cart or something to get back and forth from that underground base," Glen announced with a huff. "That runway is _long_!"

* * *

"So what do you think?" Bumblebee asked the small group as they wandered back towards their own hanger a few moments later.

"That this is going to be very difficult with my dad tagging along," Sam groaned from where he was seated in Barricade's palm.

"Your dad? What about _my_ dad?" Miles demanded from 'Bee's palm. "This is going to be a nightmare!"

"It can't be all that bad," 'Bee chuckled as Mikaela was laughing from his other hand.

"Knowing Sam's dad? Yes it can!" Mikaela cackled.

"Personally, I think they just need some away time from their wives," Barricade chuckled. "They don't have the luxury of using work as an excuse now that they've moved here permanently."

"I still can't believe that my mom agreed to that," Miles muttered.

"All I have to say is that my dad better not bring his road mix-tape or I'm going to scream," Sam frowned.

"If your dad brings his road mix-tape _I'm_ going to scream," Miles moaned.

"You both do realize that you do not necessarily have to ride with them the whole way, right?" Barricade laughed.

"I think we have enough cars for everyone," 'Bee agreed with a smirk.

"Though, I may ask that Sam ride with me again," Barricade stated seriously. "Especially since Prowl and Wheeljack are tagging along."

"What?" Bumblebee turned to him in surprise and just a touch of dismay. "You honestly don't think that they'll do anything to you, do you?"

Barricade shrugged as they finally made their way into the hanger. "Who knows," he said as he dropped Sam off at the loft. "But better to be safe than sorry, right?" he looked over at Sam. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

Sam actually hesitated in his answer, feeling at a bit of a loss. On the one hand, he could understand Barricade's reasoning and did enjoy the 'Cons company. On the other, he missed his and Bumblebee's conversations. Sam stood on the loft frozen, completely at a loss as to what to say. It should be an easy decision but for some reason, he just couldn't answer.

Miles amazingly came to his rescue. "Even I don't think that they'll go that far," the other boy said with a frown. "Not with Optimus and the others there."

"It's the entire First Team. They'll probably keep an eye on them," Mikaela added with a nod.

Bumblebee just sighed as he dropped off the other two humans before sitting down on his own boxcar. "I don't think they really thought the snow issue through though," he said with a frown as he thought over the morning's events.

"Primus that was horrible," Barricade muttered as he threw a hand over his optics. "I swore I would never go to those states again in winter and now here we are going to the land of perpetual snow!"

"I've never really been outside of California except when we visit uncle Sparkplug," Sam said with a small shrug.

There was a snort from Barricade. "Sparkplug," he chuckled.

"And usually he or cousin Spike drove," Sam finished with a frown.

Bumblebee sighed. "We're going to need different washer fluid," he muttered.

"Can we even get winter washer fluid in California?" Miles asked curiously.

"Have Keller put it on the list," Barricade announced with a shrug.

"True," Mikaela nodded. "Though I would like to know how Prowl plans to keep Jazz in line on this trip," she said with a grin. "That's the only reason that I might have gone with."

"Jazz has always loved life in the fast lane," Bumblebee smiled. "I doubt even being pregnant could slow him down."

"Poor Prowl," Mikaela snickered.

"At least we now have some idea as to what we're doing," Barricade sighed as he sat down on his boxcar.

Bumblebee shot him a look. "You've been here for over a month 'Cade; do you really think anyone around here has _any_ idea what they're doing?"

Barricade thought a moment. "You're right. We're so dead."

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hope that answered some question! Still a few more "chatty chaptes" to go so I apologize in advance. Please join us next time for chapter Ninety Eight: A Con Conference


	98. A ‘Con Conference

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: SORRY FOR THE LATENESS~! I couldn't get to the lab anytime sooner! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Eight: A 'Con Conference

Barricade spent most of his time in the hanger that day, refusing to be a part of the madness that was taking place outside. Everyone was rather wound up from all the events that had taken place over the past few days and in his opinion, the Autobots were even crazier now than before. With a sigh, he leaned back against the wall and waited for his newest game to load on his hacked PSP while he enjoyed the quiet.

Bumblebee was out with the other Autobots helping gather up the necessary equipment while Sam and Miles were both out with their mothers shopping for what the women deemed were obligatory items of importance. Barricade wasn't sure just how much they needed two extra coats and three pairs of boots, but whatever made the ladies happy. He was actually surprised that Mikaela wasn't going but apparently she absolutely hated the cold.

His game had finally loaded and he was going through the tutorial when there was a knock at the door. Barricade sighed as he hit the pause button and stood. "If you're looking for the bug, he ain't here!" Barricade was already speaking before he had even opened the door all the way. "Oh. It's you." His tune immediately changed as he saw his guests were his fellow Decepticons and he stepped back to allow them entrance. Frenzy was quickly finding a seat on the couch though it didn't seem as if Ravage really cared as he jumped up onto it as well and curled up at the other end, allowing just the smallest of spaces for Rumble. Rumble just sighed and quickly yanked Frenzy up off the couch before he sat down in the other mechs seat and pulled him back down on his lap. Frenzy snickered and Barricade shook his head.

"Barricade," Soundwave greeted as he entered the hanger. "I apologize for just coming over."

Barricade shrugged. "What do I care?" he asked the other mech as he sat back down on his boxcar. "Visit whenever you want." Soundwave nodded all the while glancing around and Barricade tilted his head. "They're not here."

Soundwave turned to Barricade surprised but he nodded as he settled down on one of the other boxcars, the two birds perching on the balcony. "I came to get your opinion on all this," Soundwave began slowly.

Barricade gave the other 'Con a long, searching look before he sighed and turned off his game so he could give his friend his undivided attention. "Opinion on what?" he asked dully. "The Energon, the sparklings or our mutual friend over there?"

"Le-le-leave me out of it-it-it," Frenzy called out from the couch.

"Everything in general," Soundwave clarified. "Let's start with why you're with the Autobots to begin with."

Barricade glanced back at his friend and wished for a moment that Soundwave's visor was down so he didn't have those bright, intelligent optics studying him so critically. However, as they weren't currently in battle, both visor and facemask were pulled back and Soundwave was watching his every move as if he were trying to ascertain Barricade's very thoughts. The mustang finally nodded and set the small data pad aside.

Soundwave did have a point. This was really the first time they were able to talk without the Autobots, or even the humans, present. "Well, if you want to know why, know first that it's entirely Starscream's fault." Soundwave didn't seem surprised at that announcement.

"What happened in the last battle anyways?" Rumble called out. "I think that should be the point where we start."

Barricade nodded in agreement. "Indeed. We arrived just a few days before the Autobots, who had been scouting the planet, arrived and Frenzy managed to find a reference to our language in the government's databanks. It all revolved around a Captain Witwicky."

"The one Sam was speaking of," Soundwave stated for clarification.

Barricade nodded and proceeded to tell his friends the whole story of what had happened in those few days that had encompassed the final battle with the occasional input from Frenzy. Soundwave and his team were silent throughout the story and the larger 'Con glanced over at Frenzy when they got to the part about Megatron's revival. Frenzy just shrugged. "The hu-hu-humans didn't re-realize that he w-was just sl-sl-sleeping," Frenzy explained. "Qui-qui-quite easy to wake him up-up-up." He gave Rumble a quick smile before he suddenly pulled himself out of his mates arms and stood.

A second passed and it was Megatron who was speaking. "I could feel the All Spark all those years they had me locked up in that dam with it," he stated as he began to pace. "It was driving my almost completely insane."

Barricade gave him a skeptical frown. "As opposed to the insanity you gained with the virus?"

Megatron frowned at him. "It was a hell of a 'virus'," he muttered as he turned in his pacing again.

Soundwave glanced down at him. "I highly doubt that it would have been a virus that would suddenly convince you to go to war."

Megatron frowned at him but nodded sadly. "Well, it all started when Orion and I were given our assignments," he began and every mech within hearing range held onto his words with rapt attention. "When he became Prime and I gained the title of High Lord Protector, we were brought to the Chamber of the All Spark and were shown the history documents of the holy covenant."

"You mean vid files?" Rumble asked confused and was surprised when Megatron shook his head.

"No, I mean actual documents. The documents of the first Thirteen."

"You're kidding," Ravage stared at the other mech aghast.

Megatron nodded. "It was in these documents that we learned about a prophecy."

"Oh. That again," Barricade stated and Megatron turned to him surprised.

"You know of the prophecy?" he asked in disbelief.

Barricade nodded. "Optimus told us when Sam first spoke to Primus. We kind of figured that the last part might have been about Sam but we're still a little unsure."

Megatron thought about it. "Technically he did end the war. Though I think that had more to do with the fact that he destroyed the All Spark as opposed to killing me."

"Will someone just explain this prophecy to us please?" Ravage demanded from where he was now sitting on the couch just glaring at the two.

Megatron nodded. "Let's just say that when the First Thirteen spoke to Primus, he foretold of a civil war that would encompass our whole planet and the one who was to stop it."

The other Decepticons just stared at Megatron surprised. "Wait. So you knew of a war that was going to happen and when you caught the virus, you just decided since it was going to happen anyway to start it a little early?" Rumble cried out in disbalife.

Megatron's shoulders slumped slightly. "It was a bit more complicated than that but you got about the gist of it."

"That was not what you told us when you first began recruiting us," Soundwave said flatly and Megatron slouched a little further.

"Though what I told you _was_ the truth," Megatron sighed. "The 'virus' just screwed up with my through processing. When I learned of the Prophecy I was actually trying to take steps to ensure that it _didn't_ happen or that if it did, we would at least be prepared." Megatron sighed as he looked back at the other 'Con's. "As it was, when I caught the virus, everyone around me became a possible enemy and I started to see conspiracies everywhere. The 'virus' twisted my desire to help my people and turned it into something ugly and bitter." Barricade watched as Megatron held out his hands helplessly. "I knew what I was doing was wrong but I couldn't stop it. I had absolutely no control over what I was doing."

"You could have fought it," Rumble snarled from where he was on the couch. "If you knew it was a virus you could have sought help from a medic or something. There's always something you could have done."

Megatron looked over at him sadly and shook his head. "No, I couldn't," he said sadly. "This particular 'virus' was like nothing you could have ever dreamed," he replied as he resumed his pacing. "I had absolutely no control over myself. It was like watching the world go past you in a vid. I even sent away my own personal medic when he became suspicious and he was just as good as Optimus' Ratchet. There was nothing I could have done."

Soundwave and Barricade shared a look at this but Rumble still seemed rather unconvinced as he jumped off the couch and stood. "So you're telling me that we went to war, that we saw hundreds of our friends die, slag, our whole _world,_ die for pretty much nothing?" Megatron cringed at the words but nodded miserably. Rumble just stared at the body of his mate in disbelief and everyone cried out when he just suddenly lashed out and decked the other mech.

"Rumble!" Soundwave barked but the smaller mech showed absolutely no remorse in what he had done and Barricade sighed, knowing just how he felt.

Megatron went down hard and Ravage hopped off the couch as well and quickly made his way to the fallen mech, allowing Megatron to use him a brace to stand back up. Rumble was breathing hard as he glared down at the mech. "Frenzy, if you can hear me, I'm sorry I did that to you but slag it, someone had to!"

There was a twitch and the red optics of his mate lightened momentarily. "I k-k-know," Frenzy nodded.

"Rumble," Soundwave sighed and the small mech turned to his commander completely guiltless.

"It doesn't matter anymore, it's over and done with," Barricade quickly interjected before he turned to Rumble. "It was a prophecy by Primus himself. I doubt that anything we could have done would have prevented it."

Rumble frowned but let it go as he just pulled Frenzy back to him and dropped back down onto the couch. Soundwave sighed as he turned back to Barricade. "So Frenzy released Megatron from his frozen state and then what happened?"

Barricade nodded, glad for the subject change and got back to the topic of the battle that had happened Earth side. "We had been called as soon as Megatron was awake, obviously, but the Autobots had taken the All Spark and were trying to hide it in one of their own cities. Naturally we gave chase."

Soundwave looked up sharply at that. "They took the All Spark, knowing that there were Decepticons right on their tail that had absolutely no regard for them or anyone else, to a heavily populated area?"

"That was stupid," Ravage sighed.

Barricade chuckled. "You're telling me. You would think that since they wanted to hide their own presence, the Autobots would have taken it to another location."

"So?" Laserbeak asked, now captivated by the story. "What happened?"

Barricade shrugged. "What else would you expect? Complete bedlam ensued."

"And your companions were lost in the fight," Soundwave asked softly and Barricade quickly dropped his head, a small wince crossing his face so quickly that Soundwave thought he had perhaps imagined it.

"All of them," the commander confirmed softly. "Bonecrusher was taken out by Optimus himself."

There was silence for a moment. "It was a death he would have wanted, going down in battle. He should have been proud," Soundwave said quietly.

"How did the other Constructicons take his death?" Barricade inquired, curiously.

"Typical reaction. They all freaked," Ravage said with a sigh.

"He was a good mech and a fine fighter," Soundwave stated loudly. "Though he was a little on the slow side."

Barricade snickered a bit as Rumble turned back to him. "And the others?" the smaller mech inquired.

"Taken out by the Autobots along with Will and his team," Barricade sighed. "Brawl was taken down by the Autobit."

Ravage cocked his head in puzzlement. "'Autobit'?"

"Bumblebee," he clarified and there were shocked gasps all around.

"What?" Rumble shouted in stunned surprise. "He took out _Brawl_? By _himself_?"

"Bumblebee was able to take out one of the most temperamental, egotistical, arrogant, and cruelest member we've ever had in our ranks?" Buzzsaw asked in disbelief. "And he took him out by _himself_?"

Laserbeak chuckled. "No wonder you haven't done anything to the bug. You're afraid of him, aren't you?"

Barricade glared at the bird. "I am no such thing," he announced firmly. "I just feel it prudent not tell him those specific details, less he get an even bigger swollen processor."

"What? That he managed to take down one of the top three hardest 'Cons?" Megatron chuckled before allowing Frenzy to take control again.

Rumble frowned at the mech in his lap. "Will you stop that?"

"H-h-how?" Frenzy asked. "It's not like I can con-con-control him."

Barricade just groaned in the background at Megatron's words. "Just don't tell the Autobit that!"

There were a few chuckles before Soundwave turned back to his friend. "And the others?"

"Actually, from what I know Scorponok is still out there in Qatar somewhere, though I think he's in recharge. Blackout himself was taken down by the humans," he explained.

There was a low whistle from Ravage. "The humans took out Blackout?"

Barricade nodded miserably. "He's actually one of the few Decepticons who we could use right at the moment. The two of us had spoken prior to landing on Earth and we both suspected Starscream of foul doings."

"Starscream's foul no matter what he's doing," Buzzsaw chuckled.

"True," Barricade agreed. "Still. Autobots or not, Blackout would have enjoyed seeing Starscream being taken down a peg or two."

"Or all of them," Rumble muttered and a few nodded in agreement.

"Blackout was the only other mech on the Decepticon high council that I could speak with and not have to worry about getting my aft shot the second I turned around," Soundwave suddenly announced, surprising the other 'Cons with his admittance. He let out a sad sigh. "Blackout was a Decepticon warrior at his finest. May he find happiness in the realm of the fallen."

There was a moment of silence as the seven Decepticons remembered their lost comrades. "You knew them better than I and I wish that I had the time to know them as you did," Barricade said quietly.

Soundwave nodded before he glanced over at Barricade suspiciously. "And where exactly were you when all this was happening?" he asked sharply.

Barricade immediately straightened. "Well I wasn't avoiding the battle if that's what you're implying," he bit out defensively.

"Then where were you?" Ravage asked with no censure in his voice, just the honest question.

Barricade looked down a bit embarrassed. "Would you believe I got caught up in the human's police barricade as they were trying to evacuate the area?" he said quietly.

The other 'Cons stared at him a full minute before it was Frenzy who broke out in hysterical laughter. "I to-to-told you th-that for-for-form would get you into t-t-trouble!" he cackled.

"It wasn't my fault!" Barricade snarled embarrassedly. "Though, I did destroy a good chuck of their force before I finally got out of there." He chuckled a moment before he became serious once again. "By the time I had finished them off and reached the main fighting, everyone was dead and Sam was off killing Megatron."

"I am right here you know," Megatron drawled but Frenzy quickly came back to the forefront before Rumble could shove his once-leader off his lap.

"And Starscream?" Soundwave asked, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Doing what Starscream does best. Running away," Barricade said with a shrug.

"Typical," Ravage snorted.

"What happened after that?" Soundwave questioned.

"Indeed. How did you come to be with the Autobots?" Buzzsaw added. "I must say I am very curious about that."

"What did Starscream do after my defeat?" Megatron made a quick appearance to ask.

"First he insisted that he didn't run away and leave you high and dry," Barricade chuckled. "Like I really cared what he did, then he went on to talk about how we couldn't leave the Earth yet until we had managed to get the human who had killed you and gain revenge on the Autobots."

Megatron took control again and quickly scrambled out of Rumbles arms before he could be tossed on his aft again. "This isn't making any sense," he announced with a small frown. "Starscream is a maniacal, vindictive S. O. B., but for him to actually take action in revenge for my death is not something I would have expected of him."

"I don't think it's really for your benefit," Barricade told him. "I think he's just pissed at the humans and Autobots in general for not only defeating us, but the destruction of the All Spark as well."

Ravage glanced at Megatron puzzled. "What is an 'S. O. B.'?"

"A slagging pain in my aft," Megatron muttered as he began pacing again. He turned to Barricade once again. "So he's leading _my_ Decepticons against the Autobots for absolutely no reason other than petty revenge?"

"That's what I told him," Barricade nodded. "It was stupid for us to remain when we should have been out searching for our next primary need; Energon."

"Although I suppose it was a good thing that you didn't leave considering we found it," Ravage said lazily.

"That was a lucky accident," Barricade huffed.

"However… it may explain why the cube landed here in the first place," Soundwave spoke up. "It's possible that it was drawn to the Energon."

"Or in the thousands of years here, the Cube was able to change this planet to sustain Energon," Barricade's optics brightened as he thought. "It makes sense! The All Spark had to have been leaking at least some energy into the planet! It would stand to reason that it would have been the All Spark that created Energon."

"But why would the Energon show up in the Arctic as opposed to where it had landed?" Rumble asked puzzled. "That doesn't make sense."

Barricade shrugged. "Who knows? That may have been the only place capable to sustain it. This planet has a whole range of different temperate zones and so on and so forth."

"It was certainly cold enough," Megatron groused as he found a lawn chair shoved in one of the corners and yanked it out to seat himself in.

"So what happened with Starscream next?" Ravage turned back to Barricade. "You argued with him and…"

"He went postal," Barricade growled. "Accused me of being disloyal to him and Decepticons in general and outright attacked me."

"But you're a crack shot," Rumble frowned puzzled by this statement. "How in the world did you miss him?"

"The slagger waited until I was in recharge to shoot," he announced and there were gasps all around, though none of them were really surprised.

"I'm amazed you weren't killed," Soundwave said seriously.

"I almost was!" Barricade yelped angrily. "I managed to get out to Tranquility and to Sam just moments before I was thrown into Stasis Lock."

"WHAT?" everyone screamed again.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! How did you end up at Ladiesma-ma-man217's?" Frenzy asked.

"We had his address, remember?" Barricade told him. "That was what I had refused to give Starscream. He wanted to just take him out and when I didn't give it to him, he accused me of being a traitor."

Soundwave gave his friend a long look. "And why did you not just give him the address?" he asked slowly. "I wouldn't have thought you to be so soft as to allow the human to live. One would think you would have been right there with Starscream wanting revenge."

Barricade was quiet for a long, long moment before he sighed. "I don't know," he said honestly. "All I know is that for some reason, I just knew that I absolutely could not give Starscream Sam's location no matter what he may have done to me."

The other 'Cons though about this while Megatron looked at Barricade for a long moment. "Perhaps it's better to not criticize Barricade's motives," he stated to the room at large. "It was a good thing he didn't give in to Starscream considering Sam was the one who brought me back."

"And now that we know he's able to speak to Primus directly, can you imagine what _he_ would have done if we had gotten rid of him?" Barricade added with a slight chuckle. "That and I was more concerned at the time about how much the Autobots had come to like Sam and the other humans. I knew if we killed him then they would have not rested 'till they saw us dead. And considering at the time there was only the two of us, I calculated the odds and played my best hand."

"A wise decision," Megatron nodded. "Sam has apparently become rather embroiled in this and if he is the one mentioned in the prophecy… I highly doubt that Primus would be too happy. He seems to have taken a likening to the boy."

"And the way the Autobots like to drag him into the thick of things, not to mention Sam's own stubbornness, it's a full time job making sure nothing happens to him."

Soundwave looked at the other 'Con suspiciously. "You seem to be rather fond of the boy yourself…"

Barricade shrugged. "I've gotten use to him. That and I still owe him my life."

"Hmmm…" Soundwave frowned.

"So you got to Sam but what happened then?" Ravage asked. "Clearly the Autobots took pity on you."

Barricade cringed. "Another reason to dislike the Autobit. I was in stasis and it was _his_ mercy that allowed my continued existence. Sam and his friends knew that they couldn't bring me to Ratchet so they repaired me themselves as best they could."

The 'Cons just stared at him. "You're kidding," Rumble gaped and Barricade just nodded miserably.

"I stayed with Sam's family for a few months before Sector Thirteen attacked him and then it became essential to bring him back here for safe keeping. That I wasn't shot upon my arrival is again, thanks to Bumblebee." Barricade paused. "And Ratchet," he added almost as an afterthought. "Playing the injured card with him really helped."

"You would take advantage of that, wouldn't you?" Laserbeak chuckled.

"I'm still standing here aren't I?" Barricade shrugged. "So that's what happened from beginning to end. I've been staying with the Autobots and when we learned about Frenzy we also found you."

"And I, for one, am glad you did," Buzzsaw proclaimed.

Barricade smirked before he became serious once again. "The rest you know."

"Still, everything that's happened," Rumble chuckled.

"Seems like something right out of a Soap Opera, doesn't it?" Barricade snickered.

Frenzy just nodded enthusiastically as Soundwave turned back to Barricade. "What is a 'Soap Opera'?"

* * *

Bumblebee shook his head as Barricade went into detail about the horrors of Soaps while Frenzy added on his own opinion of the rather tasteless shows. He leaned back against the wall beside the door and just listened with half an audio sensor as the 'Cons began going over the latest madness of the Autobot base and what the Arctic Circle was going to be like. As Barricade retold his stories of 'The Horror of Snow', Bumblebee turned away from the hanger and began walking back to the group of Autobots still stacking various equipment in the courtyard.

He had known that the reason Barricade had been beaten and had run to them was because he had refused to give Starscream Sam's whereabouts, but apparently there was more to it than that. Starscream was adamant about going after Sam and amazingly the 'Cons had all just basically confirmed that they would protect the boy themselves if need be. Bumblebee didn't know wheatear to be shocked or baffled by the realization.

He knew that Barricade had to have more of a reason for why he didn't just turn Sam over, but what did he mean when he said that he just knew he couldn't? Just what the slag was going on around here? And why did Bumblebee suddenly have a feeling of dread when it came to Barricade and Sam?

Barricade was way to overprotective of the boy for just simple worry and Sam it seemed was spending a lot of time with the 'Con and not just standing up for him when it came to the other Autobots. Bumblebee could understand that they were friends. Hell, even he and Barricade were "friends" now on some level, but there was something about seeing Sam and Barricade together lately that was starting to just nag at Bumblebee and he couldn't for the life of himself figure out what it was.

They were never _really_ alone together since Bumblebee was always right there with them but 'Bee still couldn't get rid of the feeling of anxiety from the bottom of his core. He would have to watch them on this trip very carefully. He wasn't sure if Barricade was telling the whole truth and Sam could be completely oblivious as to the 'Cons true intentions.

With a sigh 'Bee wandered back over to where Ratchet was waiting for him. "Well?" Ratchet asked him at his approach. "Did you get Ironhide's tow cable?"

Bumblebee stared at him in surprise before he groaned and turned back around to head back to the hanger. "I knew I was forgetting something…"

Ratchet shook his head as he handed Red a loop of climbing rope. "Kids."

-To be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Finally Barricade got to talk to the other 'Cons about everything. Hope you join us next time for chapter Ninety Nine: _Back in Action_


	99. Back In Action

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: Happy Friday! An early post here today! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Nine: Back In Action

It got rather hectic, rather fast, around the base when they were finally able to leave. Everyone was scrambling to finish with their packing and those not going were scrambling to help them; with the exception of Simmons, but then no one really expected him to help anyway. Prowl was overseeing the loading of the trailer more because Optimus would rather have nothing to do with it than anything else, and Perceptor and Wheeljack were going over what equipment they would need for the Energon.

Optimus frowned as he took in the assorted items that had been shoved into the back of the trailer and gave Ratchet a quick glare. He was _so_ not going to enjoy this one. "Why do I have to haul that around again?" he frowned at the medic. "If we get in trouble, I'll have to take time to unhooked that thing before I can transform you know."

"Not anymore," Wheeljack announced as he finished with Perceptor and wandered over. "We modified it to have a quick release. It should all be rather straight forward."

"Wonderful," Optimus grumbled. "That thing is going to pull me off a cliff or something, I know it."

"As for me, I think I'm all packed," Wheeljack continued, ignoring his commander's mutterings. "There are just a few more items that need to be secured."

"That's good," Optimus muttered absntly as he turned to face the humans who were dragging their own suitcases over.

"Now do you think we forgot anything?" Judy asked worriedly. "I would hate for you to need something and not have it."

"Doubtful Mom since you practically bought out the whole store," Sam sighed.

"Judy, it's only a short trip. A week, maybe two tops. Sam and I have been gone camping longer than that," Ron told his wife soothingly.

Bumblebee looked down at Sam amused. "You've been camping with your dad?" he asked.

Sam just groaned. "Please don't remind me. It was more like a week long lecture about plants." Bumblebee just chuckled.

"So what's left?" Ironhide inquired curiously, as he looked over the items in the trailer. "Do we have everything?"

"We're still waiting for our own supplies Keller sent for and such," Will announced as he wandered over with his own duffle. "But the great thing about that is all we have to do is take it off the truck and load it right up into the trailer since it's already secured for transport."

"Man," Epps drawled. "We're taking a lot of stuff aren't we?"

"And it still doesn't take up half the trailer," Optimus muttered. "It better be secured tightly in there. I don't want anything sliding around."

"Its all secured Optimus, don't worry so much," Will chuckled as he set his own bag down.

"Hey guys! Incoming!"

Everyone turned surprised as Red Alert jogged over before they looked out over the desert. "Friend or foe?" Optimus called out.

"I don't see anyone on the roads," Ironhide muttered, his cannon's already primed as he looked for any possible enemy.

"Not on the roads! In the air!" Red called out as he pointed to a small dark spot that was steadily getting closer.

"Slag! Everyone take-"

"WAIT! WAIT!" Keller darted out of the galley building and ran towards them as fast as he could. "It's the supply plane!"

"The what?" Jazz called back surprised as Keller joined the group, panting for air.

"You had to send for a _plane_?" Will gaped at him. "Why couldn't you just have it delivered by truck?"

"Special circumstances, it's coming with high security," Keller then surprised everyone when he looked up and grinned. "That and you have a runway so I figured why not."

"Well… I suppose that makes sense," Ratchet nodded as he went back to filling the trailer.

"Do we have to hide again or do they know about us?" Bluestreak asked from where he was helping Perceptor move some rather large boxes.

"Oh no, don't worry. They know about you so we're good," Keller grinned.

"Um… is the runway actually _closed_?"

Everyone turned to stare at Bumblebee in puzzlement before comprehension suddenly dawned on their faces. "Damn, CAROL! Hit the garbage disposal!" Judy called out as she darted towards the kitchen door.

"What?" Carol's voice floated out of the partially open doorway.

There was a moment of quiet before the familiar rumble shook the ground and the hidden doors slid closed effortlessly. "Just remember to let Maggie-girl and the boys back out before dark," Epps chuckled as Judy returned to the group along with Carol carrying a bunch of paper sacks and coolers of all sizes.

"Now you two are to eat _healthy_ while you're gone. No eating at fast food joints for every meal. I want you to look out for one another and Miles for the love of God, listen to your father," Carol rambled as she shoved all the bags into his arms.

"Erp. I got it Mom," Miles replied as he struggled a bit under the weight before setting everything down by the trailer. "By the way," he turned to Sam, "who's going with whom?"

Sam glanced at where he could see 'Bee conversing with Blaster and Bluestreak while Barricade was talking with Soundwave. "I actually don't know…"

Miles blinked at him. "But you're going with 'Bee right? So should the two of us go with him or should one of us go with 'Cade?"

Sam glanced at Miles surprised at the seriousness in his tone. "You really don't think they'll do anything to him without us, do you?"

Miles shook his head. "No, but 'Cade seemed rather adamant about it."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think 'Cade would get along with your father?"

Miles thought a moment. "Who knows? My dad's crazy," he said and Sam had to agree with him.

"Well, I know Will's going with Ironhide," Sam said firmly. "Though amazingly I don't think that Epps is going to tag along."

"Really?" Mikaela asked as she came over with a stack of boxes. "Wonder why that is…"

"I'm not sure but he's over there talking to Barricade and Soundwave," Sam said as he pointed at where the man was standing by the Decepticons.

"Do you think he'll go with Soundwave?" Miles asked curiously. "As precaution?"

"Could be what Barricade's asking him," Sam nodded.

"Are you all set here?" Ratchet asked behind them and the three turned with a smile.

"I think so. Save for the stuff coming in on the plane," Sam nodded.

"Speaking of which, here it comes," Red Alert chuckled as he watched the plane inbound.

"Do you think they need help landing that thing?" Ironhide asked with a frown as they watched the wobbling aircraft.

"It's not like any of us could fit in the tower," Ratchet answered him before he was called away by Wheeljack. "Yeah?" he asked as he made his way to the other mech.

"Could you go get my spare welding kit? I think I left it in the left corner by the extra screen modules."

Ratchet nodded, giving his mate a small smile. "Sure. Be right back," he nodded as he quickly ran to their hanger.

"This is a lot of stuff we're taking," Jazz muttered as he wandered by with another box of micro-pulsers.

"But necessary," Prowl frowned at him. "This is a serious mission we're going on and it can be dangerous."

Jazz chuckled as he stepped up closer to the commander and got almost right in his face. "I am danger," he said in a low, sultry voice.

"And you'll both be in danger if you don't get away from me," Wheeljack shot them an amused look. "Honestly you two- get a room."

"Hmmm, not a bad idea," Jazz smiled.

"Jazz!" Prowl yelped aghast.

"Oh why not? We're going to be with half our team for nearly two weeks with little to no privacy," Jazz contended.

Prowl lost his stern look and actually seemed to be contemplating it when Ironhide walked by. "The plane is almost here," he announced with a smirk.

"Yes, we can see that," Prowl growled at him. Ironhide just laughed as he walked away and Jazz placed a hand on his husband's arm.

"Later before we go?" he asked. Prowl shifted nervously but a small nod of his head had Jazz squealing in happiness. "Love ya babe!" Jazz chirped and quickly darted away.

Wheeljack just laughed at the stunned yet happy look on Prowl's face before he turned away and headed into his own hanger to check on his own husband. "Hey Ratchet? Were you able to find the thing?" he asked as he entered the building.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Ratchet said as he quickly shoved a bunch of tools in a box and turned around, "Just going over everything one last time."

Wheeljack nodded as he stepped forward. "You want some help with that?"

"What? Oh no. No, I think I've got it," Ratchet smiled widely before he stepped around Wheeljack and headed for the door. "We'd best get back before they decide to leave without us." Wheeljack frowned at Ratchet's abruptness but quickly followed him out and they returned to the main group who were all watching the approaching plane.

"Is it me or is he weaving?" Perceptor asked as he stared at the incoming plane.

Optimus cringed as the plane tilted dangerously. "I think he's weaving."

"Who in the world do you have flying that thing?" Ironhide asked Keller as they watched the plane try and right itself.

"One of our best pilots," Keller sighed. "But I think the sight of twenty or so giant robots just standing around might be putting him a bit out of sorts."

"I thought they'd been debriefed?" Barricade said incredulously.

"They were," Keller groaned.

Ratchet glanced around at everyone staring at the plane and took the opportunity to reach into his box and switch off one of the data pads. The small picture quickly disappeared from the screen and he sighed in relief and set the box down to be loaded with the others. He moved back to the others and reached out to snag Wheeljack's hand. The engineer looked down at him surprised but squeezed back nonetheless.

The plane finally managed to touch ground and they all watched it taxi towards the base. Keller grinned as he started walking towards the plane's position. "Captain Lennox, Sergeant Epps, you may want to come greet them. Your temporary replacement is on the plane along with the supplies."

Will and Epps stopped fiddling with their equipment and turned around flabbergasted. "Our _what_?" Epps shouted as they quickly ran after the man, Ironhide and Optimus behind them confused and a worried look passed between the two mechs.

"I don't understand John. Why would you be replacing them? They're just coming with us on a retrieval mission," Optimus said with a troubled frown.

"And I said 'temporary'," John chuckled as they watched the plane doors open and the ramp come down. "This is still, for all intended purposes, a military base and it would look rather odd if we didn't have at least one military personal here."

"What?" Will stared at the man. "What are you talking about?

Epps suddenly gasped and grabbed Wills arm, shaking it excitedly before he let go and began running towards the plane. Will looked after him confused until he saw that a figure had emerged from the plane and was waving madly. He gasped as he instantly recognized the person and he quickly took off after Epps to greet the man.

"SIX MONTHS AND I'M BACK IN ACTION BABY!" Chief Warrant Officer Jorge "Fig" Figueroa announced as he bounded off the plane or rather tried too. His left leg was still in a cast but he looked a hell of a lot better than the last time Will and Epps had seen him in the fight against Scorponok in Qatar.

The three men laughed as there was suddenly a flurry of high fives and shoulder punches. Will even got the other two into a rather eccentric hug. Epps went the more subtle rout and yanked off the other man's bandanna and whapped him with it. "Damn it Figs! You couldn't have called or something?"

Fig just laughed as both men hugged him again. "I would have man, but the brass said this was a top secret mission! I didn't even know I was coming to see you guys until I got on the plane!"

Keller and the two Autobots were watching this all rather amused as the men instantly fell into chatter about past fights and battles. "I take it you're pleased with my choice of replacement?" Keller smiled, interrupting the loud conversations.

"Oh yeah!" Will smiled as he turned back to the other man with a large smile. "But why is he here?"

"Apparently I'm here to deal with the 'delivery men'," Fig announced as he looked at the crinkled sheet of paper he'd pulled from his rear pocket. "What is that? Some sort of code or something?" Will and Epps just burst into laughter and Fig looked at them puzzled. "Hey man, let me in on the joke here. What's so funny?"

"Oh long story," Will laughed as the other humans wandered over. "Fig, I want you to meet the group. This is Sam Witwicky, the Autobots human liaison-"

Fig raised an eyebrow in surprise as he shook Sam's hand. "Kind of young, ain't he?"

"Crazy circumstances," Epps laughed again and Fig glanced at him in half amusement, half curiosity.

"And these are his parents, Ron and Judy Witwicky," Will continued and Fig shook their hands as well. "And Ms. Mikaela Banes who was with us in Mission City."

"Oh… the chick with the tow truck! I heard about you," Fig said as he shook her hand as well.

"Hi," was all Mikaela said tightly as the ranger pumped her hand rather vigorously.

"And this is Sam's friend Miles Lancaster and his parents Carol and Steve," Will finished the human introductions and Fig greeted them as well. "There are a few more running around but you'll probably meet them later. And then there are the Autobots," Will grinned as he turned Fig around.

Fig turned to greet the robots he had heard so much about from his teammates while he was in the hospital and just gawked as he had to crane his neck back. "Whoa mama! They're huge! A heck of a lot bigger than the one we fought in Qatar."

"Indeed," Optimus chuckled. "I am-"

"-Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots," Jazz, 'Bee and Ratchet all chuckled in unison.

Optimus just frowned as Ironhide laughed at his leader actually pouted as the others took away his moment to make a powerful introduction. "Face it Prime, you need newer material," the gunner laughed as he made his way over to the plane where a team of rather nervous young men were unloading the cargo.

Fig laughed as he watched the Top Kick walk away. "I like him," he chuckled.

Will instantly frowned and Epps clamped a hand on Fig's shoulder. "Let it go man, he's spoken for." Fig looked at Epps bewildered but the man had already turned him to meet the others. "Fig, this is the Autobot First team, the ones who were with us in Mission City. This is the medical officer Ratchet, he scares even me, this is Optimus' second lieutenant Jazz, has the greatest music list _ever_ and this is Sam's personal guard Bumblebee who's a hell of a lot tougher than you would think, trust me. The one by the plane is Ironhide their weapons specialist who has a faster trigger finger than even I do."

Fig just nodded as he looked around the base. "Nice place you guys got here," he smiled up at the Autobots. "Roomy."

Ratchet chuckled as he gave a quick nod in greeting. "That's some introduction there Epps."

"Better than yours from what I heard…"

Ratchet quickly turned around a bit embarrass at the reminder of his faux pas when he had first met Sam and Mikaela. "I think I'll go help Ironhide with those cases."

Fig glanced at Epps curiously as the medic hurried away. "Do I want to know?"

"No, not really," Will shook his head while Sam and Mikaela blushed slightly at the reminder.

"So how's life around here?" Fig asked loudly as the two other rangers escorted him further into the base.

"Not boring that's for sure," Will laughed.

"I thought so. Was that a _moat_ I saw encircling your camp from the air?" Fig asked amazed as he looked out at the subject in question.

Both of the other men groaned. "That would be a moat," Will confirmed sourly.

"Though you'll love this," Epps chuckled as he turned back to face the other man head on. "It's got a live crocodile in it."

Fig froze in his tracks and just stared at Epps. "You kidding me man?"

"No, he isn't," Ironhide growled as he walked past with a large stack of boxes in his hands.

"Put them near the back! The back!" Ratchet called out as he hurried after him, his own stack of boxes tilting dangerously.

Fig glanced back at Will and Epps who both shrugged. "Ironhide has been trying to catch the thing for weeks," Will explained as they continued on. "There were two but he managed to shoot the first one. The second one seems to be a bit smarter than he would like though."

Fig let out a wide smile. "He ain't using the right bait is he?"

"He ain't using any bait," Epps burst out laughing. "He just tries to shoot the thing whenever it comes up for air."

"You want me to take care of it while you're gone?" Fig asked them with a wide grin. "It'll be like I never left Louisiana."

"Nah," Will shook his head as he glanced at the mech in question who was now arguing with Perceptor over something. "He kind of wants to get him himself."

"That and Steve over there has actually adopted the thing," Epps grinned. "By the way, I'm still never going to your mamma's house for dinner."

Fig just laughed at the reminder of the conversation they had on the plane after their last mission. "Okay, if you say so," he snickered.

"Come on and we'll introduce you to some of the others," Will said as he brought Fig back over towards the main group of Autobots where Ironhide was _still_ arguing with Perceptor.

"I am _not_ going to carry you the entire slagging way! Get a different alt mode!" Ironhide was yelling at the smaller red mech.

"And I told you that I like my alt mode!" Perceptor yelled back. "It's very useful in my research!"

"Well then you better get used to walking!"

"What's going on over here?" Optimus asked as he wandered over with Prowl and Hound behind him.

"He won't change his alt form!" Ironhide declared loudly, pointing at Perceptor to illustrate whom it was he was speaking about.

"Because it's unnecessary!" Perceptor shouted at the gunner.

"And I told you I ain't going to be carrying your slagging aft all over Canada!" Ironhide shouted back.

There was a groan from the Autobot leader as Hound chuckled. Prowl himself had settled on glaring at the two as they snarled at one another. "Can't we compromise on this?" Optimus tired to wheedle.

"NO!" both mech shouted at once.

"Ironhide does have a point," Prowl said with a frown as he turned to the scientist. "If you're not mobile now, you should find another alt mode that is."

"I refuse!" Perceptor declared heatedly. "Why should _I_ be the one who has to change?"

"Because you're the one causing a problem!" Ironhide yelled back.

"What?" Perceptor gasped. "I'm doing no such thing!"

"All right you two, cool it!" Ratchet snapped as he suddenly stepped in between the two mechs. "There's room in the trailer. If Perceptor doesn't feel comfortable changing his alt mode, then he could probably fit in there and not be seen. You wouldn't mind, would you Optimus?"

"Um-"

"Good!" Ratchet gave a sharp nod and shoved one of the boxes he was carrying into Ironhide's hands. "Help me secure these."

Optimus glanced over at Prowl. "Who is it that's supposed to be in charge around here?" he asked dazedly.

"Supposedly us," Prowl answered with a sigh.

Optimus nodded, ignoring the roars laughter from the now three army rangers. "That's what I thought too."

* * *

"Are we all set?" Sam called out as he made his way over to 'Bee and the 'Cons an hour later.

"I think so," Bumblebee told him with a small frown. "Both Wheeljack and Perceptor have their gear on board and I think Optimus wants out of here before anything more happens."

"Understandable," Barricade laughed as he secured his data pad turned game player.

"You're sure to have an interesting trip," Keller chuckled as he wandered over. "By the way, I managed to get all of the items on your list," he said as he looked up at Barricade and Bumblebee.

"Indeed. I've got it with my supplies," Soundwave nodded in confirmation.

Barricade's grin got larger. "Perfect. That way we don't have to stop Optimus to get our own gear."

"What list?" Sam asked as he glanced up at the two, curiously. "What gear?"

"Just some basic needs," Barricade said with a sly grin.

Bumblebee just chuckled. "They _so_ don't know what they're getting into," he snickered as he looked over at where his fellow Autobots who were finishing up the last of the packing.

Sam just frowned as Miles and their dads approached. "So we're ready to go?" Steve asked cheerfully.

"I think we are," Sam slowly as he glanced over at Keller who was nodding.

"This is going to be quite an adventure!" Ron said with a grin.

"As long as it doesn't end up like our adventure to Mission City or even Utah," Sam sighed, throwing up his hands.

"But I wasn't at either of those places," Miles frowned at his friend.

"I'm sure there'll be plenty going on during this trip as well," Barricade said with a shake of the head. "That seems to be all that happens around here."

The humans just nodded before Steve looked up at Barricade. "So, Barricade. If I remember right, I once asked Sam if I could drive that new Mustang he bought when it was up to snuff," he chuckled. "You mind?"

Barricade glanced over at Sam momentarily but nodded all the same. "Of course not."

"We're leaving in ten minutes everyone! Ten!" Prowl called out from the other side of the moat.

Judy and Carol quickly came over and enveloped their boy's in a hug. "You be good now!" Judy said sternly.

"I will Mom," Sam told her as he threw his arms around her.

Judy chuckled. "That's nice dear, but I was talking to your father."

"Hey!" Everyone just snickered.

"See ya when you get back," Mikaela stated as she too gave both boys a hug.

"We'll bring you back some ice," Sam smiled. Mikaela nodded and soon everyone was getting situated and ready to go.

"Um…" Soundwave was surprised when he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to find the Autobot's communications officer shifting nervously behind him. "I went over it again and made a few improvements," Blaster stated as he held out the radio to the other mech.

Soundwave nodded as he reached out and took the offered item. He tugged it and was surprised when the other mech didn't let go at first before he noticed Soundwave looking at him and then he practically leaping away from the machine. Soundwave gave the smaller mech a puzzled frown before he stared going over the small handheld device while Barricade groaned behind them. Soundwave shot the other 'Con a puzzled look but Barricade waved him off. "Thank you," Soundwave said to the other mech and Blaster nodded.

"I'll be monitoring the radio room in case of emergency, but here are all the planed check points," he said as he handed the other mech a data pad this time.

"We will try to keep on schedule," Soundwave told him as they went though the same small tug-of-war with the pad before Blaster finally took a large step back.

"Prowl is on the team. If anything, we'll be _ahead_ of schedule," Jazz muttered as he wandered by them, looking between the two

Soundwave watched the lieutenant walk past and Barricade noticed the rather hurtful look on Blaster's face. "Oh for the love of Primus, can we go?" the mustang called out to Optimus.

"Indeed. Everyone! Let's roll out!" Optimus called out firmly.

"I'm not rolling anywhere without my shoulder cannon!" Ironhide immediately shouted from the back of the group.

Optimus instantly frowned, dismayed. "Well hurry up!"

"This isn't going to go so well, is it?" Bumblebee asked as he stepped next to Barricade.

"Let's see… a trip up the coast to Alaska and then a boat ride to the Arctic Circle where if we fall in the freezing water our circuits will instantly overload and we'll be thrown into immediate stasis?" Barricade returned. He groaned. "It's going to be a absolute disaster!"

"And Red! You're in charge!" Optimus added almost as an afterthought as they crossed the moat.

"YES!" Red grinned madly while he ignored the groans around him.

-To be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: -_Large toothy grin_- Yup, I brought back Fig! Remember from the plane scene in the very beginning? Yeah, him. ^_^ Well please join us tomorrow for chapter ONE HUNDRED! On the Road Again (_That's going to be a complete poofy chapter btw beccuase for my one hundreth chapter I just want something fun._)


	100. On the Road Again

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: THIS CHAPTER IS PURE SILLINESS~! If you're looking for any part of the plot in this one you're going to be in for a large disappointment. Also, for the record- THIS IS A TRUE STORY! This actually happened to myself, Kallipso and Anya once on a road trip to see a concert in another state. :P

* * *

Chapter One Hundred: On the Road Again

"Is it me, or do we look _really_ noticeable?" Sam murmured as he looked at the people standing on the sidewalks of city just _staring _at the group of cars go by.

"We do look rather… remarkable," Ron chuckled as he glanced at the different disguised Cybertronions around them. "Especially Soundmaker."

"Dad… It's Sound_wave_," Sam stressed with a frown at his father.

Ron shrugged. "Whatever."

Sam sighed as he sat back in his seat and turned to look at the side view mirror at the 'Cons behind them. With Optimus leading the way, there was really nothing to look at in the front. Optimus was followed by Ratchet and Ironhide, then 'Bee and themselves who were followed by Barricade and the Lancaster's. Soundwave was behind him with Epps and his team so Sam couldn't see Jazz and the others.

"Is there a reason we had to go through the city?" Bumblebee asked through his radio to Optimus. "I hate the city! It's a slagging maze and people are staring at us."

"-_It's the quickest way to the highway_,-" Optimus sent back.

Bumblebee just sighed and Sam gave the dash a small pat. "At least we have the diplomatic plates," he said with a smile. "It could be worse, the cops could pull us over."

"Thank Primus for that," Bumblebee groused.

"-_Not even out of the city and we're already having problems,_-" Barricade's voice came through the comm.. "-_A sign of things to come_?-"

"I hope not," Bumblebee muttered.

"Damn it 'Bee! Breaks!" Ron in the drivers seat suddenly shouted as he put his foot against the break automatically even though he wasn't in control of what the mech did.

"Slag it!" 'Bee shouted as the light before them changed and he slammed to a halt.

"-_Damn it bug_!-" Barricade shouted as the other came to a sudden stop.

"-_Slag_!-"

"-_Look out_!-"

"-_What the slag is going on up there_?-"

Sam sighed as they could hear everyone behind them trying to figure out what was going on since they couldn't see past Soundwave's bulk. "That wasn't good," Sam muttered as he re-adjusted his seat belt.

"You're telling me," 'Bee muttered. "Hey Optimus! We're stuck at a light."

"-_A light_?-" Optimus called back

"-_How did you guys get stuck back there_?-" Ironhide demanded.

"The light was already yellow when you went through," Bumblebee grumbled.

"-_Well we can't stop_,-" Ratchet added. "-_I don't see anywhere we can pull off either._-"

"-_So we're at a light_?-" Jazz's voice entered the conversation. "-_That's why we're stop_?-"

"Unfortunately," 'Bee sent back.

"-_Like I said,_-" Barricade sighed. "-_This trip is done for from the beginning._-"

"You shut up," 'Bee growled at Barricade. "Optimus, can you pull over and wait for us?"

"-_No, we're stuck in the flow,_-" Optimus replied worriedly.

"Then where should we meet you?"

"-_I don't think that there's anywhere we can really stop_,-" Optimus sent back.

"-_I knew we shouldn't have left during rush hour,_-" Ironhide grumbled.

"-_'Bee, we're turning down ninth,_-" Ratchet announced, trying to keep the others informed as to their location.

"Ninth Street or Ninth Avenue?" 'Bee questioned.

"I think the street is closer," Sam muttered.

"It's by the McDonalds," Ron added helpfully.

"Are you by the McDonalds?" 'Bee asked.

There was a pause from the three older mechs. "-_No_… _but I see a Burger King_,-" Ratchet sent back hesitantly.

"-_We're by the pet shop_!-" Ironhide called back.

"Okay, I know where you are, stay there!" 'Bee called out as the light changed and they proceeded forward again.

"-_We can't. The light changed,_-" Optimus told him.

"Slag it! Pull into a parking lot or something!" 'Bee growled.

"-_We'll try,_-" Ironhide told him.

"Okay… wait. Hang on a sec. Hey 'Cade? You know any short cuts to twelfth?" 'Bee sent back to the mustang behind him.

"-_Try taking a left by the electronics store_,-" Barricade offered. "-_If there isn't a train, we should beat them_.-"

"-_I think we should go by the post office_,-" Steve countered. "-_We could come out on main by the theater._-"

"-_I don't think that Soundwave could make those curves_-" Barricade told him. "-_Turn at the electronics store_!-"

"There are three, which one?" 'Bee shot back as he looked around at all the stores around them.

"-_The one with the yellow sign_!-"

They drove for a few moments. "This doesn't look right," Bumblebee muttered.

"I think Steve might have been right to turn at the post office," Ron muttered.

"Don't look at us. You're the ones who live here," 'Bee told him sourly.

"In the suburbs," Ron countered. "I rarely come to the shopping district unless I absolutely have to."

"I hate to say it, but I think that Mom would have been the better choice here," Sam chuckled.

"-_You know... that's not a bad idea,_-" Barricade mused. "-_You guys have a cell phone_?-"

"No…" Sam growled with a sharp look at his father.

"Can't you people use your own phone?" Ron asked ignoring Sam's heated glare.

"Well, we could," 'Bee told him, "but I don't know the phone number. You 'Cade?"

"-_Why the slag would I call the base's phone number_?-" Barricade shot back.

"You know a lot of weird stuff like that," 'Bee countered.

"-_I do not know the phone number for the base_.-"

"I don't know it either," Sam shook his head.

"Don't look at me," Ron quickly denied.

'Bee sighed. "Does anybody know our phone number?"

"-_We're lost, aren't we_?-" Jazz groaned. "-_Dang it 'Bee! Why'd you lead us down here_?-"

"It's not my fault! 'Cade told me to turn!"

_"-Couldn't Soundwave call Blaster to get Judy_?-" Jazz called out.

_"-Judy's would probably be in the human barracks_,-" Barricade explained. "-_Easier to just call her directly_.-"

"-_Hey Sam_! _What's Mikaela's number_?-" Miles suddenly asked over the radio.

Sam blinked in surprise. "Oh yeah!" He quickly rattled it off and 'Bee placed the call.

"-_Hello_?-" Mikaela's surprised voice came over the line.

"Hey Mikaela, are you by my mom?" Sam asked.

"-_What_?-"

"We got separated from Optimus and some others. They're on…"

"-_We're just crossing south,_-" Optimus called out.

"And we're by the Ford dealership," Sam finished.

"-_Hang on._-" Mikaela disappeared for a moment before Judy came on.

"-_You're going to want to turn right at the light,_-" She told them. "-_Now make a left by the movie rental then another right by the pizza parlor_.-"

"Okay," 'Bee said as he spotted the pizzeria. "Now what?"

"-_Another right by the book store_.-"

"Oh my god, there they are!" Ron cried as he spotted the recognizable flamed design.

"-_Good luck boys,_-" Judy chuckled.

"Thanks!" Sam, 'Bee and Barricade all said at once.

"Bye hon," Ron chuckled.

"Okay," 'Bee said as they turned left, ahead of Optimus and the others who were waiting for the turn light. "We just took a little tour of the city. No harm, no foul."

"-_And on your left is the Breakfast Nook Restaurant, closed for rat infestation_,-" Barricade chuckled.

There was a long pause from the line behind them. "-_Perhaps I should be leading,_-" Prowl's came over the air waves.

"-_You could, but that doesn't mean we'll follow,_-" Barricade chuckled.

"-_Actually, that may not be a bad idea,_-" Jazz murmured. "-_One at the front, one at the rear._-"

"-_What_?-" Prowl questioned. "-_Just what are you suggesting_?-"

"-_A police escort man_!-" Jazz chuckled. "-_That would be so awesome_!-"

"-_You know, he has a point_,-" Ratchet added thoughtfully.

"-_It could certainly get us through the lights,_-" Ironhide added.

"-_Wait_… _what_?-" Barricade seemed to be rather surprised.

"-_Have you in the lead with your lights on and Prowl in the back and we should be through here in no time,_-" Jazz chuckled.

"-_If that's the plan, then perhaps the Lancaster's should move so Barricade can activate his hologram,_-" Optimus suggested.

"-_Might be best,_-" Ratchet agreed. "-_Would you mind Jack_?-"

"-_What_?-" Wheeljack seemed to be surprised at being addressed so suddenly. "-_Oh no, I don't mind._-"

"Okay… so where do we stop so they can move?" 'Bee asked aloud.

"-_Slag it,_-" Barricade muttered.

Frenzy, Rumble, Ravage, Buzzsaw and Laserbeak all just stared down at the radio in complete and utter disbelief from where they were hidden in the back of Soundwave. Frenzy turned to Rumble, his optics bright with worry. "We're do-do-doomed."

"Now you're sounding like Barricade," Rumble frowned.

"I think he may be right," Ravage said with a frown as he curled up under the small pull down table. "We're not even out of the city yet. We may all die on this trip."

"Perhaps…" Soundwave mused.

"Perhaps?" Rumble repeated in surprise. "I think it's a certainty."

"We're not there yet. Let's just wait and see," Epps was the next one to speak.

"-_Slag it_! _This guy just cut me off_!-" There was a yelp from Ironhide. "-_And now he's only going thirty_! _Prime_! _Wait up_!-"

The smaller mechs turned to just stared at the human in the front seat pointedly. "That's long enough. We are doomed," Epps shrugged

"That's wh-what I _s-s-said_!" Frenzy frowned.

* * *

"Much better!" Barricade cried aloud as they speed down the highway.

"We'll with two patrol cars and an ambulance all leading the way, we made pretty good time," Optimus chuckled.

"The FBI vehicle didn't hurt either," Jazz snickered as he pulled momentarily along side the 'Con on the four lane highway.

"Jazz, speed it up there," Prowl suddenly shouted, appearing right behind Jazz's bumper.

Bumblebee and Sam watched amused as Prowl practically herded his husband away from the 'Con's Communications officer and speed past Optimus. "Sheep. It's like watching sheep," 'Bee chuckled.

"More like sparklings," Optimus huffed as the younger mech pulled along side him. "And to think they're having a sparkling of their own."

"Think of it as the ultimate irony," Ratchet laughed. "The most childish of our team are the ones having the kids."

"They'll be repenting their ways, that's for sure," Ironhide laughed.

"Slag it! Stay together!" Prowl shouted as he cut ahead of Jazz and slowed down sharply, forcing his husband to do the same… or at least he tired as Jazz weaved out and around him.

"Hah!" Jazz cried. "I'm leading now!"

"Not for long Jazz!" Optimus called out. "There's traffic ahead."

Jazz looked ahead of himself and frowned at the sea of break lights. "Slagging rush hour!"

"There now… you see?" Prowl huffed as he pulled back along side the small Pontiac.

"Yeah… whatever," Jazz murmured.

Barricade sighed as he quickly darted in front of Wheeljack and got behind 'Bee again. "Perhaps we should avoid the toll roads!" he called to Optimus. "Especially since we don't have any change to throw at 'em!"

"Perhaps Will or Epps could go first and flash them their military badges and we can get through?" Optimus suggested.

"No can do," Will told him. "They're worse than meter maids."

"We could always go through the automatic lanes," Jazz called back. "Can we override their counters?"

"You mean send out a signal like their little electronic toll booths?" Ratchet asked surprised. "Hey Wheeljack. How long before you can synthesize that wave?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" Wheeljack called back. "What is a toll?"

"We'll stick to the back roads," Optimus announced flatly.

"Then we may want to get off at this ramp," Ron told him. "The first toll is in four miles."

"But that ramp takes us to the airport…" Optimus said puzzled as he looked over at the ramp in question.

"No, Ron's right. We need to do a loop. Turn on this one and then turn on the next one," Steve clarified.

"If you say so but-"

"Out of the way!"

"Excuse us! Hot mechs coming through!"

"What the slag?" Wheeljack yelped as he quickly slammed on his breaks as there was a sudden flash of red on his left and yellow on right. Soundwave really didn't have to move since they couldn't do anything to him anyway and watched amused as the two shiny Lamborghini's speed by.

"Oh slag it, what are the Lambo's doing here?" Barricade muttered as he checked his rear camera.

"What the-? Sunstreaker? Sideswipe? What are you doing here?" Jazz called out surprised.

"WHAT?" Optimus, Prowl and Ratchet yelped.

"Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! I told you to remain at the base!" Optimus bellowed.

"You're completely out of line!" Prowl added. "Disobeying a direct order and-"

"DAMN IT SUNNY! SLOW DOWN!" Ratchet bellowed, completely drowning out Prowl's voice.

"But come on! This is how we're meant to drive!" Sunny called out joyously as he speed by.

"Um…Sunny? Maybe he's right…" Sideswipe said tentatively.

"Why?" Sunny called back. "We're fine."

"Slag it, what are you guys doing out here?" Optimus demanded as he speed up slightly to catch up.

"-_What_? _What's going on out there_?-" Perceptor suddenly called out over the radio. "-_Optimus. Are we in trouble_?-"

"Possibly," Optimus muttered.

"Slag it you two. Why are you here?" Prowl insisted to know.

"We wanted to come along!" Sunny told him as they reached the traffic and almost came to a full stop.

"Yeah! We had to stay behind last time and look at all the fun you guys had!"

"Being thrown into stasis is your idea of fun?" Bumblebee shouted.

"-_Slag it_! _Use your radios_!-" Jazz called out as he spotted some cars with the windows down and the people looking around.

"-_We just want to help,_-" Sides insisted.

"-_Oh you'll help alright. You'll turn right around and go back to home base,_-" Prowl nearly shouted.

"-_But we're already here_!-" Sunny whined.

"-_Yeah. You can't just send us back_!-" Sides agreed.

"-_It doesn't matter, you broke rank_!-" Prowl insisted.

"-_So I take it you're going to see to it they follow your orders and go back with them Prowl_?-" Optimus drawled.

Prowl hesitated and looked over at Jazz. "-_Wheeljack_?-"

"-_No_!-" Wheeljack sent back sharply.

"-_Don't look at me. I'd probably just shoot 'em before we get back,_-" Ironhide chuckled.

"-_But what about_-?-"

"-_Face it Prowl, I think they're coming along,_-" Optimus sighed.

"YAY!" Sunny cheered.

"-_Radio's_!-" nearly all the Autobots shouted at him.

"-_Oops._-"

"-_Three hours in and we're already in danger of getting caught,_-" Barricade sighed.

"That's not our problem," Bumblebee told everyone, horrified. "_We're in the toll lane_!"

"WHAT?"

"-_Slag_! _How do we get out of this_?-" Jazz yelped.

"-_Does anyone have any quarters_?-" Ratchet called out.

"-_A quarter of what_?-" Prowl asked near hysterics himself.

"-_Oh for crying out loud_,-" Barricade muttered. "-_Yo Soundwave_! _You have any roller lights on ya_?-"

"-_No_. _Why_?-"

"-_Get in the middle between Jazz and Wheeljack. Hey Prowl! Get to the rear and cover_! _We'll do that police escort again_!-"

"-_What_?-" Prowl shouted surprised.

"-_Just turn on your lights_!-" Barricade snapped as he speed ahead of the group and quickly turned on his own lights. With a quick flick of a switch, he activated his own hologram, the older version he thought was best and pulled up to the booth.

"Seventy five cents," the young kid said without looking up.

"Sorry kid, but we've got precious cargo that needs to go up to Washington immediately," Barricade's hologram "said" and the kids head whipped up in surprise. "Five cars, one emergency ambulance, a truck and a big rig. Oh and the RV back there belongs to the Feds followed by my partner." There was a gasp from Prowl but 'Cade ignored him.

"Umm…"

"It's time sensitive material. We've got a deadline kid," Barricade said pointedly. The kid blinked and quickly raised the gate. "Your country thanks you for your services."

"-_Um… Barricade. I don't think- _-" Optimus began.

"-_Just pull through before someone starts to ask questions_!-" Barricade quickly commanded as he speed past the gate. Bumblebee wasn't about to let the opportunity slid by and also speed past with Jazz and Ironhide right behind him.

"You know you're just abusing your alt form, right?" Bumblebee told the mustang.

"It got us through though," Sam smiled.

"-_That was fun_!-" Steve's voice came through the radio.

"-_You have to admit, the toll roads are faster_,-" Ratchet said slyly.

"-_Oh all _right!-" Optimus huffed. "-_But we can't do that for all of them_. _Wheeljack, try and figure out how to override their fast lane signals_.-"

"-_And what about the Lambos_?-" Ironhide drawled.

Optimus sighed again. "-_Unfortunately it's too late to take them back._-"

"YAY!" The twins shouted aloud again and this time, no one bothered to reprimand them.

"-_Soundwave. If you could get in touch with Blaster so he can alert Red as to where his two missing members are at._-"

"-_Affirmative_.-"

Barricade sighed as the traffic thinned and they began speeding down the road once more. "Like I said. We're _so_ dead."

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: -_snickers_- Like I said, that really happened and we did have to call one of our mothers to figure out how to get to the highway. Anyway, typical disclaimer: McDonalds and Burger King arn't mine blah, blah, blah. Please join us next time for chapter One Hundred and One: _Crikey_!


	101. Crikey

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: Small note. Apparently in the novel version of the movie, Fig really did die and they even did film a scene where Will was comforting him as he lay dieing but it was cut from the final production. As I did not see it in the theater, he lives in my world.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred One: Crikey!

"Where the slag are we now?" Rollerforce growled as he looked around at the vast nothingness that surrounded them. They had stopped a little while ago when Groundhog had suddenly transformed in the middle of the road with no explanation, not that it mattered since they were completely alone. As a result, he had left both Motorhead and Rollerforce with nothing to do but stand around. In 'Force's case, standing around griping.

"We're still in California," Motorhead said with a shrug as he also looked out over the barren desert.

Rollerforce glanced over at the smaller mech with a dark frown. "Well duh," he drawled. "But why the hell did we stop?" he asked turning towards the third member of their team. "What are we doing here Groundhog?"

Groundhog didn't reply. His attention seemed to be riveted to the area around them before he looked back at the item in his hands. "Hey, Groundhog! What's the verdict?" Motorhead called out.

Still no answer and Rollerforce growled in irritation. "YO _HOG_!"

Groundhog jerked at Rollerforce's bellow and whirled around. "What the fuck 'Force?"

Rollerforce just stared at him. "What are we doing here?" he gritted out. "We should be looking for the boss."

Groundhog frowned at him before he turned back to the desert. "I know that!" the other mech snapped at him, "but I swear that I saw something on my scanners." He looked at the small data pad in his hand once more and hit some buttons.

Rollerforce frowned at this announcement and wandered over to his shorter teammate curiously. "What could you have possibly seen on your scanners? There's nothing out here except these asymmetrical plants." He toed a cactus for emphasis.

Groundhog frowned. "I could have sworn I saw a signal."

"A signal?" Motorhead questioned as he too looked over Groundhog's shoulder. "What type a signal?"

"A signal?" Rollerforce scoffed. "Oh great, that's all we need; another little dinky powerhouse screwing with our equipment."

Groundhog looked up from the data pad with a small, amused smirk on his face. "Do you see any power lines around here 'Force?" he drawled before he went back to the small item in his hands. "Besides, I highly doubt that that would be the case again."

"What? You rig the equipment to ignore certain frequencies or something?" Rollerforce asked as he toed the small plant again.

"No, the fact that there's a small surveillance camera to the left of that plant tells me we're not dealing with the locals," Groundhog said amused.

"WHAT?" Rollerforce quickly jumped back and away from the cactus.

"Where?" Motorhead asked, almost taking a small step behind his current commander, not that it did anything considering both he and Rollerforce were both a head taller than the small Jaguar.

"Don't worry," Groundhog chuckled. "I managed to loop a previous picture so we're safe. However, it's pretty sophisticated gear considering."

"So definitely not the humans," Rollerforce nodded as he looked down at the small lenses just barely visible under the dirt.

"You think it's the boss?" Motorhead asked excitedly, hope radiating in his voice.

Groundhog shrugged as he knelt down beside the camera. "Only one way to find out. This camera is obviously here for a reason."

"So if we continue pass it, we should findout what it's protecting!" Motorhead chirped triumphantly.

"Exactly," Groundhog nodded already walking away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Motorhead quickly jogged after the other mech.

Rollerforce glanced down at the camera one last time before he too turned after his companions, though he went at a more sedate pace. "You sure about this 'Hog?" he called out.

"It's the only lead we've gotten so far!" Groundhog called back over his shoulder. "I'm willing to take the risk!"

"What about us?" Rollerforce called back annoyed. "What if I'm not willing to take the risk? What if something happens?"

Motorhead turned to look back at the large truck but Groundhog didn't even look up from his small pad. "Then you get to say 'I told you so' and gloat for the near foreseeable future."

Motorhead sighed as Rollerforce grinned at this and quickly caught up to his companions. "What are we waiting for?" He asked as he squeezed between them and slung an arm around both their shoulders. "Let's find the boss!"

Motorhead looked panicked as he tried to slip out from under Rollerforce's arm while Groundhog just gave the other mech a rather frustrated glare. "What do you think we've been trying to do?"

"I'm just saying," Rollerforce shrugged, releasing the other two. Motorhead quickly took two steps to the left, effectively putting some distance between himself and his teammates.

"You just like the possibility that you'll be able to gloat if you're right," Groundhog muttered.

"Guilty as charge," Rollerforce chuckled.

"Well I don't care what this signal might be," Motorhead finally spoke. "As long as we find the boss in the end."

Both Rollerforce and Groundhog nodded at his statement as Groundhog went back to the small data pad. "It seems like the signal is coming over that ridge."

"Again, what are we waiting for?" Rollerforce asked with a grin. "Let's check it out!"

Both of his teammates shook their heads as they followed the other mech. "Do you really think it's the boss?" Motorhead asked quietly as they walked.

Groundhog shrugged. "At this moment, who knows anymore."

Motorhead nodded and silence descended for a while. "Do you think the boss is alive?"

Groundhog's shoulders slouched. "Primus, I hope so."

Both mechs were yanked out of their musing by a startled yelp and when they turned towards their third member, they were stunned to see he was no longer there and a rather large cloud of dust wafting in his place. "Rollerfroce?" Motorhead called out stunned.

"Slag," Groundhog muttered as he started jogging to Rollerforce's last known position. He had to catch himself as he went through the dust cloud and nearly suffered the same fate as Rollerforce.

Motorhead snickered as he looked down at the fuming mech in the bottom of the rather large hole. "You okay?" he chuckled.

"Do I look okay to you?" Rollerforce snarled as he started to pull himself out of the hole. "Don't just stand there, help me!"

The other two members snickered as they leaned down and gave their teammate a hand. "What do you think this is for?" Motorhead asked curiously.

"It could possibly be an anomaly in the Earth's terrain," Groundhog mused.

Rollerforce looked up from dusting himself off and just stared at the smaller mech. "You really think so?"

Groundhog shook his head. "No, it looks as if it was dug on purpose."

"Clearly there's something out here that doesn't want to be found," Rollerforce snarled.

"Then let's go find it," Groundhog told him.

"I think we just did!" Motorhead, who had wandered away slightly to look over a ridge, suddenly called out.

Rollerforce and Groundhog glanced at one another before they made their way next to Motorhead who was staring down at the small valley below. Both of them just stared at what they saw. "Tell me I'm not seeing what I _think_ I'm seeing," Rollerforce muttered.

Both of the other Decepticons nodded as they looked down at the small compound before them. "Is that a moat?" Motorhead asked aloud in stunned disbelief.

"Apparently," Groundhog murmured as he looked at the multitude of different hangers.

"Do you suppose anyone's there?" Motorhead continued curiously.

Rollerforce frowned. "Looks abandoned to me."

Groundhog just frowned as he checked his internal systems. "I'm so not sure. We'd better-Hey!"

Both of the older mechs watched as Motorhead calmly slipped down the side of the small ridge and started making his way towards the buildings. "Come on! Let's check it out!"

"Motorhead! Get back here! There's no cover out there and we don't… _Motorhead_!" Groundhog huffed as the other mech continued on towards the compound. Either he didn't hear him or he was simply ignoring him. Groundhog was willing to bet it was the second one. "Honestly."

"Should we leave him?" Rollerforce asked hopefully.

Groundhog sighed and began easing his own way down. "No, we better go get him before he gets himself into trouble."

"But it would be so much easier to leave him!" Rollerforce whined as he watched his temporary commander pick his way down. "Wed make better time on the roads too."

"Come on you!" Groundhog called back up and Rollerforce sighed as he looked at the loose dirt and rocks dubiously.

"But I already fell down once today," he tried one last time. Groundhog said nothing as he had reached the bottom and went after Motorhead. "I'm beginning to think they're right about this alt form of mine," he muttered as he began his own slow decent.

"Come on you two!" Motorhead called out, though quietly, as he waved the other two over.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming," Rollerforce muttered as he joined up with his teammates. He looked over at the compound. "Well nothings here. Let's go."

"Hold on a minute," Groundhog reached out and snagged the other mech's arm. "I'm getting something on my scanners."

Rollerforce groaned. "Great…"

"Let's get closer!"

"Motorhead!" Groundhog snapped but the younger mech had already darted away.

"I swear…"

"Want me to shoot him?" Rollerforce offered with a sly grin.

"Tempting… but we need him." Groundhog paused. "Unfortunately."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rollerforce muttered as he went after their wayward team member.

Groundhog sighed as he watched his companions. "Sparklings," he muttered as he went after them. "I'm working with sparklings…"

Rollerforce had already snagged Motorhead and dragged him behind a rather large bolder by the time Groundhog caught up. "Would you _think_ before you get us all killed?" Rollerforce was growling.

"What?" Motorhead huffed annoyed. "I just wanted a closer look."

"And this is a close as we should get," Groundhog bit out as he peered around another boulder. "We know nothing about this place." He turned to look back at the others pointedly.

"Don't look at me," Rollerforce quickly took a step back. "I'm not a scout mech." Groundhog just frowned and went back to watching the compound.

"Hey guys! Check it out!"

Both Rollerforce and Groundhog whirled around to see what their companion had been distracted by this time but amazingly Motorhead was walking away from the small human compound… and towards a rather charred out boulder. Amazingly it seem that wasn't the only one as Motorhead picked up a small, charred piece that had obviously once been part of a larger whole. Looking around, the two were surprised to find that it wasn't the only one either and there were piles of small, burnt rocks.

"What in the world?" Groundhog muttered as he stepped forward and plucked the small piece out of his companion's hand.

"What do you make of this?" Motorhead asked as he bent down and snagged another piece.

"What? Haven't you seen a rock before?" Rollerforce sneered as he smacked the rock out of the others hand.

"Hey!" Motorhead glared at his teammate.

"Look at this!"

Both mechs jumped apart as Groundhog shoved the rock that he had been examining between them. "It's a rock 'Hog. They're everywhere on this planet," Rollerforce drawled.

"Yes, but not rocks with plasma cannon residue on 'em," Groundhog drawled back.

"What?" Rollerforce yelped and snagged the rock to see for himself.

"This means there are other Cybertronions present! Maybe it's the boss!" Motorhead chirped happily.

"Maybe…" Groundhog shrugged. "It's a start."

"So what's the plan?" Motorhead asked excitedly.

"How about we hide?"

Both Motorhead and Groundhog turned puzzled but Rollerforce had already ducked behind another boulder. The two saw the reason why a moment later as they spotted a car coming down the road. "Slag!" Groundhog snarled and he and Motorhead quickly sought cover.

"Is it a Cybertronion?" Rollerforce asked as he watched the car approach.

"No idea… wait," Groundhog frowned as he did a quick ping.

"What are you doing?" Rollerforce whispered harshly. "You'll give away our positions!"

"Oh relax…" Groundhog announced as he stood up out of his crouched position. "It's just a typical Earth car."

Both of the other mechs stared up at him surprised before Motorhead stood up rather hesitantly. "You're sure?"

Groundhog nodded. "A few humans too," he said with a nod and the others looked over to see that he was right as a few human females climb out of the rather sporty car.

"I've never seen humans this close before," Motorhead said excitedly.

"Wonder what they're up to way out here?" Rollerforce muttered as he glanced back at the human compound.

"Who knows," Groundhog replied absently as he fiddled with his arm panel. "Ah, got it."

"-_I still don't know why those friends of yours couldn't give us a lift to the store,_-" a rather irritated voice floated out of the speakers.

"-_I told you Carol. They're out looking for the twins,_-" another voice replied with a sigh. "-_Besides, Ron's car is perfectly functional._-"

"-_Not a lot of space however,_-" a third, younger voice entered the conversation.

"-_Mikaela, see if you can carry these over the planks,_-" the second voice spoke again.

"-_All these electronics and they can't even put together a single bridge,_-" the first voice, Carol, muttered.

"-_It could be worse,_-" the second voice chuckled.

"-How_ could it be worse_?-" Carol demanded.

The second voice laughed again. "-_There could be a wall to rival China. Now let's get the perishables in before this ice cream melts._-"

There was silence for a while. "-_I still wish they would build us a damn bridge._-"

The three mechs in hiding glanced at one another as the humans disappeared into the compound and behind one of the buildings. "Well that told us a whole lot of nothing!" Rollerforce grumbled.

"No… not really," Groundhog agreed as he watched the three figures appear again and head back towards the small car.

"So what's the verdict?"

"Pardon?" Groundhog looked back at the large truck.

"Are we going to hang out around here or go back to our search?" Rollerforce clarified with a small huff. "You think the boss is around here?"

"Not sure," Groundhog frowned as he watched the three humans. "While there doesn't _seem_ to be anything going on around here… there was that small camera to take into account. Plus you can't forget the plasma cannon residue."

"Who knows when this was left here," Rollerforce said with a frown as he toed one of the rocks on the ground. "Maybe it was the boss and he's since moved on?"

"Or maybe he's in hiding like us," Motorhead suggested.

"Possible," Groundhog nodded, never taking his optics off of the three humans.

There was silence for a while before Rollerforce let out an irritated growl. "Come on 'Hog! There's no way that the boss is hiding out here in the middle of nowhere!" He waved a hand at the vast desert and hills behind him. "He'd be out in the city where's it's easier to hide."

"We can't just ignore the possibility, no matter how small it is, that he's out here," Groundhog said with a dark frown, finally turning away from the humans to glare at his teammate. "Wouldn't you feel bad if we were this close to finding the boss and just missed him because we didn't put in the work ?" Rollerforce's stony silence spoke volumes. "That's what I thought," Groundhog huffed and turned back to his observations.

"I'm just saying," Rollerforce muttered. Motorhead chuckled behind him. "You shut up," he snarled. Motorhead did stop laughing but his grin never faded. Rollerforce just growled again.

"So what's the plan then?" Motorhead asked as he turned to also watch the humans.

"You think I have a plan?" Groundhog muttered.

"But we have to do something," Motorhead chuckled. "And that usually calls for some form of planning."

"Why do we need a plan?" Rollerforce groused. "Its just more humans."

"Still, we should check it out, don't you think?" Motorhead argued.

"Well…" Groundhog thought a moment. "The best idea I think is to wait until tonight and then sneak in there to take a look around."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Rollerforce nodded as he glanced at the compound. "This place doesn't look that secure."

"No. It should be pretty easy to just sneak in and-"

A sudden loud scream echoed into the air and all three mechs jerked and whirled around to see the three humans had dropped their packages and were slowing backing away from a rather large, green creature that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. The small group of mechs all glanced at one another. "What the slag is that?" Motorhead demanded as he gestured towards the creature.

"How the slag should I know?" Groundhog snapped as they watched the small creature snap its massive jaws at the three humans.

"Should we shoot it?" Motorhead asked hesitantly.

"We don't know even know what it- oh slag it all…" Groundhog groaned as everything seemed to happen all at once. The creature lunged, the females screamed and Rollerforce was suddenly standing there with the thing's tail in his hand, lifting the animal into the air.

"I got it!" he called out rather triumphantly as he held the snarling creature aloft.

Groundhog just dropped his head into his hand as Motorhead began applauding. "Sparklings," he muttered again as he followed Motorhead out of hiding and made their way towards the motley group. He looked down at the three females who were all huddled together just staring up at them with wide eyes. "Hi. How ya doing? Please don't mind the giant alien robots. You're simply dreaming," he muttered with a small wave before he turned to Rollerforce. "What did I tell you about _stealth_?" he snarled.

"What? I have to keep myself in top condition don't I?" Rollerforce said waving the creature at Groundhog. The other mech just frowned and pointed at the humans. Rollerforce glanced at the humans before he turned back to Groundhog. "Oops," he shrugged, completely indifferently. "Its just humans."

"'Just humans'," Groundhog mocked. "Just humans! We have to hide from humans you lugnut for a processor! We can't be seen by them! What if they're hostile?"

"Oh like there's anything these creatures have that could harm us," Rollerforce replied as he dangled the creature over Motorhead.

"EEP!" Motorhead jumped as the creature, trying to find a purchase, seemed to reach for him. "Can I shoot it?" Motorhead demanded as Rollerforce started moving closer to him, a rather devious grin on his face.

"No," Groundhog growled before he turned to Rollerforce. "Put it down."

"Could you at least wait until we get the groceries across?"

The three mechs turned surprised to see that the females had come out of their little cluster and one of them had even made her way back to the small car. The other two were looking up at them, one staring at the creature in Rollerforce's hand with a dark frown. "About time someone caught that thing," she grumbled, her voice identifying her as the one called 'Carol'. "Do us a favor and squish it."

"No, don't do that!" The youngest one suddenly called out from the car.

"What? Why?" Carol turned back to look at her along with the three Decepticons.

"Because Ironhide would be so disappointed," the other older female chuckled as she handed one of the bags to Carol.

"'Ironhide'?" Groundhog whirled around to stare at the human. "Where did you hear that name?"

"Isn't Ironhide that Autobot gunners that's always with Optimus Prime?" Motorhead asked surprised.

"Yes… he is…" A new voice spoke up and the three 'Cons, with one now very dizzy crocodile, spun around again in shock. "Along with Ratchet and Jazz and 'Bee." The mech grinned at them slyly over the barrel of his blaster gun that was currently aimed right at them charged and primed. "And you are?"

The three just stared at the mech, or rather at the weapon aimed right at them, when there was a groan from Rollerforce. "Way to go Groundhog! Lead us right into _Autobot_ territory!"

"I didn't know!" Groundhog yelped angrily. "How could I know that there would be slagging Autobots around? It's a human compound!"

"Well you should have thought of it beforehand!" Rollerforce snapped. "You have to think of these things as leader you know."

"I'M NOT THE LEADER!" Groundhog shouted back angrily. "I'm the slagging medic, you overgrown Sparkling!"

"You're highest rank after the boss, so you're the leader!" Rollerforce bit back.

"Damn it Rollerforce, I didn't ask for the job! It's not my fault I got drafted at a higher rank than you. Just get over it already!"

"Who said I had a problem with it?" Rollerforce shouted, shoving the crocodile into Motorhead's hands.

The younger mech looked down at the creature apprehensively as it hissed at him before he turned back to the arguing pair. "What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked no one in particular.

His teammates ignored him but to his astonishment the Autobot answered him. "Just hang on to him 'till the girls get their stuff across the moat," he said with a small laugh. Motorhead turned surprised to find that the mech had since crossed the moat and had lowered his gun, actually slinging it over his shoulder. "They always like this?" he asked with a small jerk of his head towards the still arguing pair.

Motorhead just sighed. "This actually is one of the better arguments," he explained sourly. "Usually it's worse."

"Ah," the mech nodded in understanding. He stared at Motorhead for a moment before he extended his free hand. "Red Alert."

Motorhead stared at the offered hand dubiously before taking it with his own free one; though unfortunately with the creature in his dominant hand it was an awkward handshake. "Motorhead."

Red Alert just nodded and smiled. "Well Motorhead, welcome to the Cybertronion Consulate. The only place on Earth where all Cybertronions are considered more or less equal… depending on whom you're speaking with."

Motorhead stared with wide optics as the mech began chuckling softly and took a few steps back closer to his teammates. "All Cybertronions?" he asked in amazement.

Red Alert just shrugged. "Well, since the war ended-"

"WHAT?!?!"

Red chuckled at the response in stereo as both of the other 'Cons whirled back around to stare at him in shocked disbelief. "That seemed to get their attention."

Crikey just hissed in protest as he swayed in the breeze.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note:** -_Large Grin_- Oh poor RTP. They have NO idea what they're getting into! For the record, this is taking place at the same time as the mechs getting caught in the Toll Lane. Just so there's no confusion. Please join us next time for chapter One Hundred and Two of Cover Me: A Lesson in History


	102. A Lesson In History

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: I am SO, SO, **SO **sorry for the lateness. Reality just did not want to cooperate today!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Two: A Lesson In History

There was a beat of stunned silence as the three mechs just stared at the grinning Autobot completely flabbergasted. "What do you mean it's _over_?" Groundhog finally managed to find his voice.

"Starscream sure doesn't think it is," Rollerforce announced in the exact same moment. The two glared at one another.

"Starscream's an idiot," Red chuckled as he watched the two snarl at one another. "And since the All Sparks is gone, what's there to fight over?" he shrugged again as their attention focused back on him and they both stared at him disbelievingly. "Really," he insisted. "We don't really care what you Decepticons do anymore, within reason, mind you. Just don't go around killing the humans or blowing up their cities and we'll get along great."

The three 'Cons just stared at him in stunned disbelief. "_WHAT_?"

Red chuckled again. "It's a long story, but if you're willing to accept a truce with us, then we have no problems with you."

"A truce?" Motorhead asked, astounded by what he was hearing.

Rollerforce himself looked dubious. "What if we don't sign this truce?" he asked suspiciously.

Red Alert sighed. "Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to shoot you." Rollerforce just continued to stare at the clearly insane mech, unsure whether he was kidding or completely serious.

"Are we prisoners then?" Groundhog got right to the point as he stared at the Autobot. "Or are you willing to let us go?"

"Go?" Red stared at the 'Con curiously before he turned to look around at the barren desert surrounding them. He looked back at the 'Con. "Go where?"

'_Most irritating mech I've ever met_,' Rollerforce thought with a frown as he glanced at his companions. Groundhog didn't look much better. It looked like he wanted to throttle the mech.

"We're currently looking for our commander," Motorhead offered as he shifted the crocodile from one hand to the other. "We were separated during the war."

"Well you're more than welcome to wait for him here," Red jerked a thumb at the buildings behind him. "Like I said, this is the Consulate. If any of the humans ever find a Cybertronion, Keller will just ship 'em out here."

Motorhead glanced over at Groundhog. "What's a 'Keller'?" he whispered. Groundhog shrugged.

"A Cybertronion Consulate?" Rollerforce snorted as he looked over the base. "Never heard of it."

Red Alert shrugged. "Not surprising. It's a work in progress you know."

"Really?" Rollerforce glanced down at the moat.

Red just smirked at them for a moment longer. "Who is your commander anyway?" he inquired curiously but the 'Cons just shook their heads.

"I doubt you know him," Rollerforce told him with a small frown. "We rarely saw any real battle."

"And we should probably head back out and look for him," Groundhog announced with a tired sigh. "He'd do the same for us."

"But we don't know where he is!" Motorhead whined petulantly. He turned back to Red. "Can I put this down now?" Red just nodded as he leaned down to allow Judy and Mikaela to climb aboard, Carol having long since disappeared into the mess hall since she didn't care one whit about the Cybertronions or their issues.

"He's probably near Bakersfield by now," Judy announced as she stepped up.

All the mechs turned and stared at the older female in shock as she settled herself in Red's hand. Even Mikaela gave the woman a sideway's look. "What?" Red asked curiously. "Who's in Bakersfield?"

Judy waved a hand at the three 'Cons. "Their boss, who do you think I was talking about?"

"You know where the boss is?" Motorhead shouted in shock as he let the crocodile go. It slithered into the muddy water quite happily.

Judy just nodded. "Sure I do," she smiled brightly at the three 'Cons who just stared back at her in shock.

"And how would you know that?" Red Alert asked slowly, his head tilted to the side as he stared at the small human.

"Simple, if these mechs really are the Race Track Patrol," Judy trailed off with a shrug.

"What?" The three 'Cons yelped.

"How do you know who we are?" Rollerforce demanded, stunned.

The woman just gave him a wide smile. "You called one another by name and really, how many other mechs are named Rollerforce, Groundhog and Motorhead?" Judy asked innocently. The mechs just stared at her as she brushed some dust off her shoulder before she turned back to them and held out her hands. "I just assumed that you must be them."

"You know us?" Groundhog asked, completely taken aback. "How?"

"Perhaps our reputation precedes us?" Motorhead said hopefully.

"Keep dreaming," Rollerforce snarled. "Megatron had us so far out in the boonies it's amazing we saw any action at all!"

"I'm just saying," Motorhead stated with a frown..

"Will you two knock it off?" Groundhog suddenly snapped and the other two instantly fell quiet. "Now," he spoke into the silence that followed and turned back to Judy. "Could you please explain to us how it is you know who we are?" The other 'Cons stared at Judy intently, waiting for her answer.

"Yes, even I must say I am quite curious," Red added with a slight frown.

Judy shrugged. "Simple. I know their commander," she replied.

"You do?" Red gasped in surprise.

"You do?" the three 'Cons all shouted completely stunned.

"Really?" Mikaela asked speaking for the first time since this whole bizarre situation began.

"I should hope so," Judy said with a small chuckle. "He lived in my garage after all."

"What?" Mikaela yelped and Red Alert turned to stare at the three 'Cons before him.

"Oh I should have _known_," the Autobot sighed.

"They are? Really?" Mikaela was asking Judy in shock as she too looked over at the 'Cons.

"Yup," Judy grinned and gestured towards the three rather stunned mechs. "Guys. Meet the Race Track Patrol. Barricade's personal squad."

"I really should have known. They act just like him." Red just sighed as the three 'Cons just stared at them.

"You know the boss?" Motorhead was the first one to finally manage to speak, excitement beginning to show as the shock wore off. "Really? And you said he's in Bakersfield?"

"Weren't we already in Bakersfield?" Rollerforce muttered as he glanced over at Groundhog who was nodding.

"We didn't find him," Groundhog said to the small human.

"They only left just this morning," Judy shrugged.

"Left?" Groundhog looked at the small female.

"Mmm," she nodded.

"Your best bet would be to wait for him here instead of going after them," Red Alert spoke. "After all, they have to come back sometime."

"They?" Motorhead asked startled.

"And why would Barricade come back?" Rollerforce demanded. "This is where the _Autobots_ are."

"Because he just happens to _live_ here," Red Alert chuckled. "It was Barricade who came up with the whole truce thing. If he didn't, I wouldn't have thought twice about shooting you when you were hiding behind those boulders in the long gun range."

"You know we were there?" Groundhog yelped flabbergasted.

"Long gun range?" Motorhead said surprised as he looked back at the area they had been hiding in with a fighter's point of view. "Actually it's not a bad set up."

"Barricade _lives_ here?" Rollerforce bellowed, completely ignoring his teammates. "What do you mean he lives here?"

"Just what I said," Red Alert said with a frown. "He needed our assistance after Starscream nearly killed him."

"Starscream nearly killed him?" Motorhead yelped.

"I knew he was lying," Rollerforce snarled. "He knew that Barricade was alive and he lied to our faces."

"It's Starscream, of _course_ he lied," Groundhog said in exasperation.

"Actually, Starscream may not think that he was lying," Judy spoke with a frown and the three mechs turned back to stare at her again.

"What do you mean?" Groundhog asked puzzled.

"Just that Starscream may still think that he managed to kill 'Cade," Red clarified with a shake of his head. "He was near death when he came to us for help. Or rather, went to Sam for help."

The three 'Cons were silent as they thought over the information they were being given. "So where's Barricade now?" Groundhog inquired slowly.

"About time you asked," Red said with a small laugh. "He went with Optimus and the others up north for a retrieval mission. They're getting Energon for us."

"ENERGON!" The three mechs shouted.

Red Alert nodded and stepped back over the moat. "Why don't we go into the main hanger and we'll tell you everything we know." The three 'Cons looked at one another again apprehensively. "You can leave at any time. I won't stop you."

Rollerforce looked over at Groundhog, waiting to see what their currently leader would do. It was completely possible that they were being lied to again. Of course Autobots, being the supposed good guys that they were, rarely if ever lied. Then again, this was the only lead that they had.

Groundhog sighed, defeated. "So which building is the main one? They all look the same." Motorhead was smiling brightly as Rollerforce crossed his arms and huffed.

"This way," Red Alert grinned and began walking towards one of the larger of the buildings. The three 'Cons hesitated before Motorhead finally shrugged and quickly hopped the muddy water, hurrying to catch up with the 'Bot.

"We're all going to die," Groundhog sighed as he too took a small leap over the moat.

"And I'll get to say I told you so," Rollerforce chuckled as he stepped over and followed his teammate into the hanger.

They found Motorhead seated on a strange box and the Autobot was handing him a drum of oil. "Sorry about the accommodations," Red Alert stated apologetically as he snagged two more cans. "We don't have much in the way of furniture yet."

"Oh, we don't mind," Groundhog muttered as he took the offered can. The humans he saw were seated on yet another large box though they had their own normal size chairs to sit in.

"Speak for yourself," Rollerforce muttered under his breath. Groundhog calmly threw his heel back and jerked it sharply against the other mechs ankle. "Ow!"

Motorhead chuckled as Red turned to look at the other mech who was standing on one foot. "Are you all right?"

"Just give me the can and let's get this over with," Rollerforce snapped as he took the offered can, studiously ignoring the Autobots infuriating smirk.

"Right then, I think the best place to start is with what you already know," Red announced snagging his own can and setting himself down on the box in front of the master computer.

Groundhog blinked at the massive thing that he honestly hadn't even notice. Surprising considering that the thing took up the whole wall. "Er, Starscream didn't tell us much," he began slowly.

"We kind of left as soon as we learned that Barricade wasn't with them," Motorhead admitted a bit sheepishly.

"Wouldn't blame you," Red said with a nod. "Is Starscream always so… full of himself?"

"You have no idea," Rollerforce growled. Groundhog shot him a look but Rollerforce ignored him as he sipped his oil.

"Once we learned that Barricade wasn't with them we pretty much left," Groundhog told them with a small shrug. "He was still nattering on about finding you guys but we left in a hurry before he got too into it. That's pretty much all we know."

Red Alert just looked at them completely stunned. "So you don't even know that Megatron's dead?" he asked in shocked disbelief.

"WHAT?" Red Alert frowned as oil sloshed from the cans as the three 'Cons sat bolt upright.

"He's dead?" Groundhog demanded.

"That's impossible!" Rollerforce added his own opinion. "Megatron is the most adept mech in the universe; he can't have allowed himself to be killed off so easily."

"Yet he is," Red said with a shrug. He never once noticed Mikaela on the opposite boxcar cringing as she shared a worried look with Judy. Judy just brought a finger to her lips and the girls turned back to the conversation.

"How?" Groundhog asked with a dark frown. "How was it he was killed?"

Red Alert frowned as he leaned back in his chair. "I wasn't planet side at the time, mind you, but from what the First Arrivals told me, one of their human friends managed it. Sam Witwicky."

"You mentioned this Sam before," Rollerforce suddenly sounded suspicious. "Something about Barricade going to him for help."

Red Alert nodded slowly. "Yes, I did. Sam managed to befriend the First Team and during the last skirmish he killed off Megatron. He has since become our human representative to his planet, though we are still keeping a low profile."

The three 'Cons all just stared at the mech. "You're kidding," Rollerforce finally gaped.

Red sighed as he looked down at his oilcan, sloshing the remaining liquid around. "However I wish he had found another way of doing so. He actually killed him by shoving the Cube into Megatron's spark chamber."

A can fell to the ground and Red watched the few drops on the floor turn into a rather large puddle. "You're kidding," Rollerforce said again.

"If Megatron wanted it that badly, he shouldn't complain," Red chuckled as he stood to fetch Motorhead another can of oil. "I believe it's a case where he should have been careful what he asked for. Is that correct statement Judy?" All the mechs turned to Judy and she nodded.

The 'Cons turned back to Red. "What about the other Decepticons with him?" Groundhog demanded. "Starscream led a team after Megatron. A team he insisted Barricade be on," he said with a frown.

"I know nothing about that, just that at the time of the last battle it was only the First Team against the team that Starscream put together plus Megatron and Barricade and Starscream were the only Decepticons to have survived," Red told them softly, knowing that it was a hard thing to hear.

The 'Cons fell silent and Red Alert gave them a few moments to process. "Then… how did Barricade end up with you guys?" Motorhead finally asked hesitantly.

"Simple," Judy was surprisingly who spoke up. "Would _you_ stay with Starscream?" The three shook their heads and she chuckled. "I didn't think so. Apparently when 'Cade voiced his displeasure at Starscream's determination at continuing to fight the Autobots, Starscream decided it would be more proficient if he were no longer around."

"And nearly killed him," Mikaela added with a nod. "Took me hours to get him out of Stasis Lock."

"YOU!" Rollerforce stared down at the girl. "You got him out of Stasis Lock?"

Groundhog elbowed Rollerforce in the side and turned to the small human woman. "Then we are in your debt," he said with a small smile. "And I am sorry if he wasn't the best of patients."

Mikaela shrugged and Red chuckled. "In that case you'd best save you're apologies for when Ratchet comes back. He had to straighten him out."

"I'm sure Medical Officer Ratchet is more than capable of handling one surly mech," Groundhog chuckled.

Red laughed. "If he can handle the twins and a pregnant Jazz then he'd better be!"

Judy and Mikaela quickly looked over at the three 'Cons to see their reactions but as they had never heard the word "pregnant" before nor did they know its meaning, the three did nothing. Judy just chuckled and sat back. They would learn about it in time, she just hoped she'd be present to see their reactions. Mikaela sighed rather disappointed.

"So Barricade needed medical attention and he came to you for help," Groundhog nodded. "Now… where does this Energon come in? I haven't seen anything on the scanners. Is it on nearby planet?"

Both Motorhead and Rollerforce leaned forward to hear Red Alert's answer. "Actually it's on this one," Red told them with a grin. "Buried under the ice up north; why no one could pick it up on the scanners until now."

"And that's where Barricade is going now?" Motorhead asked for clarification.

"With the First Team plus a few others," Red nodded.

"Do you know how long they'll be gone?" Groundhog asked.

"Still a few weeks yet," Judy told them.

"Slag," Rollerforce growled as he turned to Groundhog. "What do we do until then?"

"Build," Red answered.

The 'Cons looked at each other in confusion. "Build what?"

Red looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well… there is the fortified defense building that we need to construct."

"The what?" Rollerforce turned to the Autobot with a scowl. "What the slag are you talking about?"

"Do you honestly think these buildings could withstand a full on assault?" Red asked as he gestured at the rather flimsy looking structure around them. "Not only do we have to be able to fend off Starscream but now those pesky Sector Thirteen guys as well."

"Sector Thirteen?" Motorhead frowned. "What Sector Thirteen?"

"Never mind that," Rollerforce bit out before he turned back to Red. "Just what makes you think we're going to help _you_ fortify _your_ base?"

Red just gave him an amused look as he sipped his oil before calmly answering, "Because it's the only thing we have to fight off Starscream and the humans who _do_ have weapons that can harm us."

"WHAT?" they screeched again. "The humans can't harm us. They're technology isn't superior enough!"

Judy and Red just looked at each other but it was Mikaela who contradicted the large 'Con. "Actually they can, and have done so already. They managed to put one of the Autobots into immediate Stasis Lock with just a single shot."

The three 'Con's looked stricken at the news as Red nodded sadly. "There are some humans on this planet who want us dead and are hunting for us as we speak," he said with a frown. "Now you can go on your merry way and run the risk of possibly encountering these humans or you can stay here and help us fight them and Starscream." Red shrugged as he popped open another can of oil. "Like I said, it's entirely your choice."

The three 'Cons looked stunned as Red sipped his second can calmly. "Besides, you know Starscream isn't going to let this go. Wouldn't you like to say you helped take him down?"

"If it means becoming Autobots, then no," Rollerforce frowned.

"He is right though 'Force," Groundhog admitted with a sigh.

"What?" Rollerforce whirled around to stare at his teammate. "You can't be serious!"

Groundhog just shrugged. "'Till the boss gets here and gives us our orders, what else is there to do?"

"Yeah but-"

There was a sudden beeping sound from the computer behind Red and everyone turned curious as Red hit the button. "Hello, you've reached the help desk, how may I assist you?" Red snickered.

There was silence from the computer for a moment. "-_Did you get a wrong number_?-" someone finally asked.

"-_Negative. Only one number is needed,_-" a rather monotone voice answered the first.

The three 'Cons just stared. "That's _Soundwave_!" Rollerforce yelped in stunned disbelief.

"And Rumble!" Motorhead said cheerfully.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? They live here too," Red chuckled and ignored the three 'Cons just staring at him as he hit the button again. "Red Alert here, go ahead Soundwave."

"-_Optimus asked that I inform you that the… Lambo's,_-" Soundwave said this word with a bit of uncertainty, "-_are with us._-"

Red just chuckled. "Roger that Soundwave, I'll call the others back from their search. Base out." He turned to the three with an amused grin.

"Soundwave is with the _Autobots_?" Rollerforce said in stunned disbelief.

"You're kidding," Groundhog muttered.

"We rescued him from those humans we told you about," Red nodded, his smirk turning into a wide grin as he watched the various emotions flitter across the three 'Cons faces. "He thought it best to stay with us for a while." He glanced at Rollerforce. "So what'll it be? You staying or not?"

The three 'Cons looked at one another before Groundhog cleared his throat and turned to Red. "So what was it you need our help with?"

* * *

"I am exhausted," Bluestreak moaned as the small group trooped back towards the base. "My feet hurt, my ankles hurt, my _knees_ hurt-"

"Oh stop your whining," Inferno snarled. "We're almost home anyway."

"Thank Primus," Bluestreak sighed in relief.

"I tell you this though," Hound spoke up. "When we next see the Lambo's, sparkling or no, I'm going to hurt them."

Fig chuckled from where he was seated in Blaster's hand. He looked up at the communication's officer. "You sure are a violent lot," he snickered.

Blaster looked down at the small human in surprise before he gave a small smile. "Only when the twins are concerned."

"They're dead!" Inferno suddenly shouted. "Making us look all over the slagging desert and where are they? Out with Optimus and the others headed to who know where to get Energon! While we're stuck here watching the base!"

Hound shrugged. "It pays to be the First Team. They get all the fun."

Bluestreak moaned. "Why do they get to do all the exciting things like rescue operations and retrieval missions while we get stuck on surveillance? It's not fair!"

"Life ain't fair kid," Hound chuckled. Bluestreak seemed to slouch at this as they finally reached the moat and hopped over it.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Red Alert's voice suddenly shouted from the far side of the compound. "It was better the other way."

The four Autobots glanced at one another confused. "Is he talking to the ladies?" Hound asked puzzled.

Inferno shrugged as he started towards the direction where Red's voice was still coming from. "Actually, you know what? Move that piece over here and we'll swap it out with this one."

"For Primus' sake, will you make up your mind!"

The four froze in shock. "That wasn't the girls," Bluestreak muttered.

Inferno was already running and the other three scrambled to catch up. They whirled around the corner only to suddenly jerk to a halt as they found Red Alert ordering around three mechs they had never seen before who were all struggling with a rather large I-beam. Inferno gasped as he spotted the familiar logo on one of the shoulder plantings. "I don't believe it!" he bellowed, gaining Red's, and what he now knew to be Decepticon's, attention.

Red Alert glanced at the three 'Cons before he took a quick step forward, grinning madly. "They followed me home, can I keep them?"

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Poor RTP, they're in such trouble now. Please Join us next time for chapter One Hundred and Three: Everyone's Got Problems


	103. Everyone's Got Problems

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: Here's the thing. Some poor animal decided to go and die in the wall of the computer room. I am currently holding my breath in order to post. It's not working. -_groan_- Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Three: Everyone's Got Problems

"At least this one _looks_ stable," Starscream frowned as he stared up at the structure, this one blessedly _not_ purple. He gave Hook and Scrapper a sideways look. "Is this one going to stay up?"

"As long as no one shoots it, it should be fine," Scrapper replied scathingly.

"Speaking of, where _has _Misfire gone off too?" Hook asked with a small smirk.

Starscream's look got darker. "Off the planet if he knows what's good for him," he grumbled.

Hook shook his head as he looked back up at the tower that was almost complete. "What's left?" he asked Scrapper beside him.

Scrapper consulted the small data pad in his hands. "Just some basic paneling that needs to be put up but other than that we should have a rather well working structure."

"Thank Primus," Starscream huffed. He stared at the building critically, glancing left and then right with a bit of a frown on his face. "Where's the door?"

Scrapper looked up from his data pad. "What?"

Starscream glared at him. "The door," he repeated with a sneer. "Where's the door?"

Scrapper frowned as he glanced at the building again. "Should be around the other side," he said pointing towards the left. Starscream nodded as he made his way around the structure and disappeared.

Hook gave Scrapper's shoulder a friendly thump after their supposed leader walked out of sight. "Good work. Didn't take you that long either."

"Once we had the basic blueprint it was easy enough to construct," Scrapper said with a shrug.

"I'm just glad we now have shelter from this planet's horrifying rain," Scavenger announced bitterly as he wandered over. "I hate this planet's ecosystem. Give me sheet metal and iron any day."

"I hear ya there," Scrapper said with a nod as he typed into the pad. "This planet is a right pain in the aft."

"Hey! You got it up! Thought it was going to be a while yet..."

The three Constructicons turned to find the enforcers wandering over, returning from their perimeter patrol. "Didn't take us as long as we thought," Scavenger answered Runabout's cheerful greeting.

Both of the gunners looked up at the tower and Runamuck grinned widely. "It's not purple!"

"No, we ran out of paint," Scrapper explained, never once looking up from his data pad.

"Thank Primus," Mixmaster chuckled as he wandered over with Longhaul. "Talk about sticking out from a crowd. I'm amazed we haven't been found yet."

"I highly doubt that the humans are smart enough to find us," Scavenger stated haughtily.

"True, but what surprises me is that the _Autobots _haven't found us yet," Hook said uneasily.

"What do you mean?" Scrapper asked finally glancing up from his data pad, even if it was only for a few seconds. "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Hook does have a point," Longhaul agreed with a rather thoughtful look on his face. "The Autobots aren't idiots. Especially Prime."

"And after Misfires… _adventure _at LAX, it's even more surprising that they haven't come after us," Hook finished with a puzzled frown.

Runabout shrugged. "You have to admit, we haven't really done anything on this planet yet. Maybe they're waiting to see what we'll do."

"It's Starscream in charge," Thundercracker announced as he wandered over finally, Skywarp trailing behind him. "I would expect that the Autobots wouldn't like that."

Scrapper looked up from his data pad and frowned at the two seekers. "And just where have you been?" he growled as he glared at them one at a time.

Thundercracker shrugged. "Around," he grinned.

Scrapper looked as if he was about to say more when Skywarp suddenly fell forward and crashed into Thundercracker's back, just leaning against his mate. "I don't feel so good…" he whined pitifully, startling the others.

Hook instantly went into doctor mode. "What have you eaten in the last twenty-four hours?" he demanded.

"Um…" Skywarp's face scrunched up as he thought. "Five cans of crude oil, some gasoline, a couple of my ration cubes…" he paused. "That was breakfast, then for lunch I had-"

Hook sighed as the other Constructicons all chuckled. "Enough Sky, you're fine."

"But I don't feel fine," the purple and black jet moaned as he leaned against Thundercraker even more.

"You'll live," his husband told him with a small smirk before turning back to the others. "So how's the tower holding up?"

"It's still standing isn't it?" Scrapper chuckled.

Thundercracker and the others all nodded and then the world exploded. Rather, the tower exploded and everyone jumped at the sound. "MOVE!" Thundercraker shouted as he whirled around and ran, Skywarp having already used his unique abilities to reappear at the other side of the quarry. The others wasted no time as they too bolted towards safety. All the Decepticons spun around and watched as flames soon overtook the large building. The few windows that they had shattered outward and glass fell down like sparkling rain.

"Look at that thing go," Runamuck whistled lowly.

"I don't believe it!" Scrapper wailed as they watched the top portion of the tower topple over like a felled tree. "It was perfect! There's absolutely no reason it should have exploded!"

"Well it's burning," Mixmaster sighed as he watched the flames engulf the building and the walls began to buckle under the extreme heat.

"I can't believe it!" Scrapper wailed again and Scavenger reached over and slung an arm around the smaller 'Con, pulling him into an awkward hug. Scavenger was never one for public displays, unlike Skywarp, and Scrapper leaned into him gratefully.

Hook made it a point not to look at the pair as he watched the rest of the tower fall over. "What do you think happened?"

"Misfire," Longhaul shook his head as he stared at the still smoldering rubble. "Who else could it have been?"

"What about me?" Everyone turned surprised to find Misfire coming down the main road at a sedate pace, having been banished from flying, apparently just coming back from his own patrol. He froze as he found himself the recipient of nine stunned stares. "What? What's going on?" he turned as he finally noticed the smell. "Holy Primus, what happened to the tower?!" he shouted in disbelief as he looked at the sizzling pile of scrap that had once been a rather well constructed tower. Misfire turned back to his companions confused as the silence stretched. "What? What'd I miss?"

"Hey Scrapper," Hook finally said slowly, turning to the other mech with wide, bright optics. "Didn't Starscream go into the tower for inspection?"

Scrapper soon gained the same stunned, fearful expression as the other mech. "He did, didn't he?"

Everyone was now staring at the debris in shock and somewhat stunned awe. "What do you suppose happened?" Longhaul asked slowly.

"I don't think I even want to know," Thundercracker said with a small shudder.

"You don't suppose that he's… that Starscream's…" Skywarp began hesitantly.

"That he's dead?" Thundercracker finished surprised before he let out a small huff. "Highly doubt it," he said with a shake of his head and as if to prove he was correct, a small shadow soon appeared from the other side of the blast zone, walking around the smoldering flames and after a moment made its way towards them.

Everyone gawked as a soot covered and dented Starscream made his way over and marched right over towards Scrapper. Scavenger quickly placed himself behind the smaller mech, glaring at Starscream as if daring him to do anything to the tiny architect. Starscream just glared at the digger before he looked down at Scrapper. Scrapper himself said nothing as he stood ram-rod straight, just waiting for the seeker to say something.

Starscream glared at him a moment before he suddenly thrust out his arm. Scrapper dropped his data pad, startled as the remains of a rather mangled, melted light switch was shoved into his hands. "It needs work," Starscream finally spoke, his voice harsh from the smoke damaging his servers. Scrapper and the others just stared at the seeker as Starscream turned and began walking away. "I'll be at the ocean," was all he said and the mech quickly transformed and took off, soot flying off him as he went.

There was a stunned, hushed silence as they watched him go before there was a sudden depressed sigh from Longhaul. "I'll get the shovels," he said as he turned away towards their little equipment shed; the only building to have thus far remained standing after being completed.

Thundercraker frowned at the notion of work when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He found Skywarp grinning at him. "Do you suppose we could find extra large marshmallows anywhere?"

Thundercraker just sighed. "I swear, the Autobot don't nearly have as many problems," he muttered as he turned to help Longhaul with the clean up.

* * *

There was stunned silence at the Autobot base as the three Decepticons all watched the stare down going on between the two red Autobots. Red Alert was still grinning madly and the other one looked like he was about to suffer a possible meltdown as he tried to formulate an answer to Red Alerts question. The other three Autobots looked to be in the same state as they too watched their companion for his reaction.

Hound had managed to stifle the small laugh at Red's not so innocent question while Blaster and Bluestreak turned to watch Inferno's reaction. They were not disappointed as Inferno finally managed to compose himself to answer, "WE ARE NOT THE SLAGGING POUND! YOU CAN'T KEEP THEM!"

"Well too bad, because they're staying," Red announced firmly as he turned back to the Decepticons with a large smile. "Now where were we?"

"Damn it Red!" Inferno bellowed angrily.

Red just gave the three 'Cons a rather frustrated look as he turned back to the other fire rig who was marching towards him. "What?" Red demanded to know, a frown dominating his features. "Do you have a problem with my decision?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Inferno snapped. "Who are they?" he demanded to know as he pointed at the three 'Cons who were all watching the situation rather amused. Red opened his mouth to respond when Inferno suddenly held up his hands. "No, wait! I don't even want to know. I just want them _gone_!"

Red frowned at this. "Damn it Inferno, we can't kick them out!"

"Why not? They're Decepticons! Shouldn't they be out looking for Starscream to help him plot to take over the world or something?"

Red Alert sighed in frustration. "They left Starscream. Just like Barricade and Soundwave before and they need a place to stay."

"But why do they have to stay here?" Inferno growled as Hound and the others wandered over.

"They left the Decepticons?" Hound asked surprised.

Red Alert turned, grateful that it seemed Hound was at least willing to hear him out. "Yeah. They want nothing to do with Starscream either."

Hound thought about this as Blaster turned to Inferno. "Maybe we should give them a chance to explain-"

"I don't want an explanation!" Inferno shouted, not even giving Blaster the chance to finish. "Every time I turn around there's another slagging 'Con!"

"Inferno!" Red shouted in surprise.

"Inferno, I think we should maybe listen to them," Bluestreak began hesitantly.

"What's there to listen to? They're 'Cons! Why should we trust them?" Inferno growled furiously.

"Because they're Barricade's team," Judy suddenly announced from the doorway to the human's quarters. "And they're staying!" Red was nodding emphatically as the Autobots all turned towards the tiny human female.

"What?" Inferno yelped in disbelief. "You can't decide that." Both Red and Judy glared at this while the others ignored the larger fire rig in favor of the newbies.

"Barricade's team?" Hound asked surprised as he glanced at the three 'Cons. "Barricade had his own team?"

"Barricade _is _a commander," Red shrugged. "Makes sense that he would have to have someone to command."

"He is?" Bluestreak said aloud in surprise before he could stop himself.

Red and Judy just nodded as the woman stepped over and allowed Blaster to pick her up as well. She waved to Fig. "How was the tour officer Fig?" she asked him with a small smirk.

"Oh it was alright," Fig chuckled from where he had been watching everything quietly. "But it seems that all the excitement was back here."

Judy nodded. "Wait until I tell you what happened with Crikey!"

"What? Did someone finally shoot him?" Blaster asked her, genuinely interested.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE CROCODILE?" Inferno suddenly bellowed. "We have slagging 'Cons on our _base_!"

"And the only one who seems to think it's a problem is you," Red said darkly as he glared at his husband.

Inferno blinked in surprise as he looked around and realized that everyone was staring at him like he had lost his sanity chip or something. Even Bluestreak seemed to be disapproving as he frowned at the larger gunner. "You're all crazy!" Inferno bellowed. "Why am I the only one who sees this is a bad thing?"

"Because you're worried about Red Alert," Hound finally told him gently. There was an outraged huff from the small Avalanche but Hound ignored him and kept his focus on Inferno as he continued. "If Mirage was here then I would probably be more apt to agree with you," he said with a small shrug, "but you have to admit it Inferno, times are changing."

"But," Inferno frowned as he glanced at the three 'Cons still sitting next to the stack of I-beams and concrete just watching them. Inferno startled as he realized that the 'Cons hadn't taken advantage of the small argument. They had in fact just been watching them curiously instead of outright attacking them while they were distracted. "But," he said again thought with less force behind it.

"Just give them a few days- a week at most and see what you have to say then," Red said pleadingly, switching tactics on the now indecisive fire truck. "Please? For me?"

Inferno seemed to be wavering and Hound leaned forward. "Look at it this way," he said quietly. "After they meet up with Barricade, they may all leave." Hound personally didn't think that was likely to happen and was already wondering where they would house the base's newest addition but Inferno grabbed onto that thought process like a life line.

"Maybe they _will_ go!" he agreed brightly. Red Alert frowned but Hound made a subtle gesture and the security chief let it drop.

Red just nodded, glad that Inferno was going to at least tolerate them for the moment and he made a small motion towards the three 'Cons. "Guys, meet the Race Track Patrol," he announced as the three slowly made their way over. "This is Groundhog, Rollerforce and Motorhead."

"Race Track Patrol, huh?" Hound asked as he shook Groundhog's hand. "Never heard of you."

"No, you wouldn't. We were always assigned out in the blank zone," Rollerforce announced drolly as he continued to stare at Inferno suspiciously, ensuring to put himself between his teammates and the only Autobot that seemed to be having a problem with them. Inferno just glared back.

"Way out there away from the cities?" Bluestreak asked amazed. "But there's nothing out in the blank zone, or rather there wasn't."

"Exactly," Motorhead chuckled. "It was the best place to stretch out and just drive." Bluestreak glanced over at the 'Con surprised that someone actually answered him instead of just ignoring him as usual. Motorhead smiled brightly and Bluestreak quickly looked away and back at the others. Red Alert watched as Motorhead seemed to deflate at the rather cold shoulder. He glanced down and found Judy grinning widely. He managed to catch her eye and they both shared an amused chuckle.

"There's more good news," Red announced as he turned back to the group and motioned to Groundhog with an exaggerated gesture. "We have a medic!"

Groundhog jerked in surprise as everyone turned to him with bright optics and his teammates snickered at his stunned expression. "That's wonderful," Hound smiled as he gave Groundhog a thump on the shoulder. "With Ratchet out in the field, it's good to know that there's someone around here who knows what he's doing."

"Speak for yourself," Inferno muttered. Red jabbed him in the side with his elbow.

Groundhog just shrugged. "Um… thanks, I think," he said with a small frown. "But I became a medic because of my aptitude for it and then later because of the war. I'm really an engineer."

The Autobots just stared at him. "Huh," Red broke the silence. "We got a two-fer," he chuckled. "Two for one," he explained at the puzzled looks he received from _all_ the mechs before he turned back to Groundhog. "Our engineer is gone too."

Blaster startled everyone as he burst out laughing. "Let's just hope that he doesn't have Ratchet's temperament and Wheeljack's propensity to make things go 'boom'."

All the Autobots, save Inferno who was still sulking, and Judy laughed at this as Fig just watched on rather amused. The three 'Cons glanced at one another apprehensively. "Why do I suddenly have this unexplainable urge to just run?" Groundhog whispered.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to stay," Rollerforce muttered as he looked at the clearly crazy Autobots.

"I like it here," Motorhead offered and his teammates glanced at him surprised. Groundhog frowned as he followed Motorhead's line of vision and stared at the small blue Autobot who seemed to be determined not to look in their direction. He looked over at Rollerforce, worry clear in his expression.

Rollerforce just frowned at him, completely unaffected. "Don't look at me like that; what am I supposed to do about it?" Groundhog just sighed as he glanced back at Motorhead and the Autobot he was staring at.

"What's going on out here?" a new voice called out and everyone turned surprised to find a little golf cart making its way towards them, three humans seated within. The female leaned out of the little cart and was looking at the assorted mech curiously. "Did something happen with Optimus and the others?" she asked with a slight frown.

"Hello Maggie!" Judy waved at her. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Thank Primus, I'm starving," Glen muttered as he climbed out of the back. "I swear, I think I'm going cross eyed from staring at those screens."

Red frowned at him. "Did you find out anything else about Thirteen?"

Maggie pulled a face. "No, damn it. That Burgen has his files triple encoded."

"Perhaps if you used our computer to assist in the decoding?" Blaster offered.

Maggie just shook her head. "Not worth the risk. There may be some Trojan files hidden away."

Hound was nodding. "True."

Rollerforce and Groundhog were staring down at the third human to have climbed out of the tiny vehicle as he just stared up at them in complete shock. "My God, how many of them _are_ there?" he shouted in disbelief.

"What?" Maggie glanced at the man before she looked over at who he was staring at. "Oh, hello."

"More of your teammates arrive?" Glen asked Red as he waved at the three new mechs. Motorhead waved back.

"Actually, Barricade's teammates," Red Alert chuckled and introductions were made once again.

"Oh! This is the Race Track Patrol Judy told me about. It's nice to meet you!" Maggie waved up at them. Simmons just continued to stare, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"I'd better go help Carol finish up with dinner," Judy announced as she glanced up at Blaster. The mech nodded and set her and Fig back on the ground.

"Nice meeting ya," Fig chuckled as he waved and followed the woman into the building.

"Bye," Motorhead waved again. Rollerforce just shook his head.

"Come on Simmons," Maggie chuckled. "Time to re-fuel ourselves."

Simmons followed the two programmers rather dazedly. "But how many of them are already here on Earth?" he wondered aloud. "And how is it we didn't even _know_?"

* * *

"How do you think he's staying on?" Sam asked as he watched the bizarre drama unfold before him.

"Who are we talking about? Rumble holding onto Frenzy or Frenzy for managing to balance on Barricade's hood?" Bumblebee chuckled as they watched the mustang pull closer to the large trailer Optimus was pulling.

"Both," Sam chuckled as he watched Frenzy step away from Rumble and closer to Barricade's grill. He held out the bag of chips to Miles in the passenger seat and they watched as Frenzy leaned forward and began drawing, or rather writing, in the dirt and dust that had eventually accumulated on the back door.

'Bee and 'Cade were currently the only two cars, along with Soundwave, that were behind Optimus at the moment. The others, getting sick of seeing nothing, had pulling ahead in order to gain a better view of the landscape, so they were the only ones privy to the rather interesting show. Frenzy had insisted at riding with Barricade after their last pit stop and Sam could now see why he had been so adamant about it. He laughed as he watched the phrases like "'D-Cons Rule" and "'Bots Suck" start to appear on the door. "Have you hugged your car today?" nearly had Sam rolling.

"He's so going to get in trouble for this," 'Bee chuckled as he watched amused as "Honk if you're an alien!" appeared under the 'Bots comment.

"I'm just glad Dad and Steve went with Wheeljack," Sam laughed as he took back the offered chip bag.

"Do you think that maybe that's Megatron instead of Frenzy?" Miles asked curiously as the words "How's my driving? Call 1-800-run-u-down" appeared.

"I highly doubt Megatron would be the one playing a practical joke like this," Sam chuckled. "I would think that would be more Frenzy's department."

Miles thought a moment as he sipped his soda. "True."

"He better be careful he's not seen by anyone," Bumblebee muttered and Sam shuddered in his seat.

"That's all we need," he agreed. "Dr. Burgen managing to find us while we're away from the base."

"Oh Primus, don't even mention that," 'Bee moaned. "I don't even want to _think_ about it."

* * *

"WHY CAN'T YOU FIND THEM?"

Dr. Burgen glared at the three people in lab coats all huddling against the long table. "They're _cars_! Noticeable ones at that! How hard is it to find a camaro, a mustang patrol car, a big rig with a unique flame designed and a giant truck that reads _F.B.I_?" The three lackeys said nothing as they continued to stare at the man with wide, frightened eyes. Burgen just glared at them. "Well don't just _stand_ there!" he snapped. "Go _find_ them!"

The lackeys all scrambled and bolted out the door and Burgen sighed as he found himself alone. "Why is it that I'm surrounded by idiots?" he murmured as he took off his glasses to rub his tired eyes.

"Dr. Burgen?"

"What?" he snapped as he looked up to find one of the guards standing there shuffling nervously. "I thought I said I didn't want to be interrupted!"

The man swallowed nervously. "Sir, I was sent to give you this," he said and he held out a small sheet of paper.

Dr. Burgen frowned and snatched the papers out of the man's hand. The guard wasted no time making a quick retreat as Burgen stared down at the papers. He growled and quickly tossed them aside as he marched over to one of the intercoms and flipped a switch. "I thought I made it clear that I want everyone focused on finding where those aliens have hidden themselves away! All other projects and research is to be put on hold until we _find_ them! Understand?"

"-_But sir_,-" a timid voice answered back.

"I don't care! Whatever it is we will deal with it _after_ we find those creatures!" Dr. Burgen quickly switched off the intercom before the voice on the other end could say anything else. He scowled down at the file he had been given and shoved the manila envelope marked "Arctic Circle" with its satellite imaging and seismic wave readings in his desk drawer, angered that his people would dare bother him with such a thing.

Flopping down into the chair, he stared at the multitude of photographs that he had tacked up on his wall. Staring at each and every one critically he finally stopped at the one that had been taken during the incident in New Mexico the year before, a small mustang chasing down the yellow camaro. "I will find you," he said darkly as he stared at the pictures. "One way or the other, you will be mine and you will _pay_."

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note:** Three more couples hinted at! I didn't even realize I did it until I finnished the chapter. -_snickers_- So there was a look at everyone and as you can see, they _all _have problems! Please join us tomorrow for chapter One Hundred and Four of _Cover Me_: Three Way Split


	104. Three Way Split

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Current Pairings:**Wheeljack x Ratchet, Inferno x Red Alert, Sideswipe x Sunstreaker , Prowl x Jazz, Ironhide x Will, Thundercracker x Skywarp, Soundwave + Blaster, Rumble x Frenzy, Scrapper x Scavenger, Motorhead + Bluestreak, mention of Hound x Mirage_  
_

**Author's Note**: Well my computer screen just died so this is going to be a quick post. Everything is bright neon green so it's very hard for me to see. I'll have to change out the monitor when I get home, I'm off to work right now. Anway, I hope this chapter makes sense! Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One HundredFour: Three Way Split

Optimus sighed as he drove down the highway. It had only been a few hours and he was already getting a rather bad feeling about this trip. From getting lost before they even left the city, to the toll fiasco, to the twins showing up, it seemed as if this was going to be a road trip to remember…

'_And why in the name of Primus do the humans keep honking at me_?' he wondered as another car speed past, honking madly. "-_Humans are strange_…-" he muttered.

"-_What_?-" Ratchet pulled up along his opposite side, honestly curious. "-_Are you all right there Optimus_?-"

Optimus let out another sigh. "-_I don't know why but I just-_-"

"-_Sunny_! _SLOW DOWN_!-" Ratchet suddenly bellowed and Optimus glanced at the Gallardo. Apparently he'd been gaining in speed in small increments. "-_Sorry Optimus. You were saying_?-"

Optimus just groaned. "-_I have a bad feeling about this_.-"

Ratchet seemed surprised at this. "-_A bad feeling_? _What do you mean a bad feeling_?-"

"-_I don't know_,-" Optimus groaned. "-_There's just something that's telling me that something's going to happen on this trip_.-"

"-_A feeling of foreboding huh_?-" Ratchet chuckled. "-_I don't know Optimus. I think that there's going to be a _lot _happening on this trip. Especially with the twins along_…-"

"-_It's not the twins that have me worried_,-" Optimus grumbled.

"-_You're worried about the 'Cons_?-" Ratchet asked taken aback. "-_Do you not trust them_?-"

Optimus was quiet for a moment. "-_No, I do trust them,_-" he finally sighed. "-_I don't know what I'm freaking out about Ratch'_. _Barricade I have no problem with and Soundwave was always Megatron's most devoted Decepticons so we know he has no loyalty to Starscream_…-" Ratchet waited patiently. "-_And then we have the humans with us.-_" Optimus finally continued."-_I know that the rangers can take care of themselves but it's Sam I worry about. He always seems to end up in the thick of things and you know that Energon is no joking matter. If it's unstable up there_…-" The two drove in silence for a while. "-_And we don't even know what the Energon will do to them_!-" Optimus suddenly burst out."-_What if it kills them_?_ It's a highly dangerous substance to begin with and it's never been in contact with humans that we know about_.-"

Ratchet just made a small noncommittal noise and the two continued in silence for another mile. "-_Feel better_?-" Ratchet finally asked.

Optimus thought a moment. "-_Yeah_,-" he sighed.

"-_Do you think we should turn around_?"- Ratchet finally asked worriedly. "-_Wait until we have more information then try again_?-"

Optimus seriously considered it for a long moment. "-_I don't know. There's still the possibility that Starscream may already be on his way and you know he won't bother to get all the facts before he starts harvesting them. Why we had to leave so quickly._-"

"-_So what are you going to do about that feeling of yours_?-"

"-_I don't know_,-" Optimus groaned. "-_We're already on the road_.-"

"-_I'll speak to Wheeljack later, see what he thinks about the situation_,-" Ratchet finally offered.

There was a sigh from Optimus. "-_Thanks_.-"

Another car passed them with a quick honk. "-_Why do they keep honking at us_?-" Perceptor's voice suddenly asked from the trailer, sounding more than annoyed.

"-_That's what _I_ want to know,_-" Optimus bit out sourly.

* * *

Barricade sniggered as another car passed the Autobot leader while honking madly. "I wonder if anyone's called that number yet," he asked his two passengers.

"Who-who-who knows," Frenzy said as he stretched out his arms in front of him.

Rumble stared at Frenzy before he looked down at the dash then finally sitting back with a huff. "I think this planet has corrupted the lot of you!" he snarled. "Frenzy could have been killed."

"You have to admit it's was worth it though," Barricade laughed as another car passed by beeping its horn. Rumble shook his head as he sat back again while the other two laughed.

Barricade's radio suddenly clicked on, startling them. "-_You do know he's going to be pissed at you, right_?-" Bumblebee's disapproving voice came over the waves.

"The only ones who know it was us are you and Soundwave and I highly doubt that Soundwave's going to tell him," Barricade snickered back.

"-_Leave me out of this_,-" Soundwave's flat voice broke in.

Barricade just laughed. "Don't you know that eavesdropping is considered rude on this planet?"

"-_Not when you have two of my teammates with you, no_.-"

Rumble looked instantly annoyed but Frenzy laughed. "Check-ck-cking up-p-p on us-s?"

"We can take care of ourselves," Rumble muttered sourly. Frenzy just grinned and patted the other mech's knee.

"I k-k-know."

"-_If Optimus doesn't go after you then either Ironhide or Ratchet will,_-" 'Bee rejoined the conversation. "-_Just because of all the annoyances._-"

"-_It's actually quite normal to see things like that written on the tractor trailers_,-" Sam's voice suddenly broke through.

"-_Still,_-" 'Bee didn't sound that convinced.

"-_Really,_-" Miles agreed. "-_Actually, if you added 'wash me' it wouldn't look any different than any other truck._-"

Barricade just laughed. "Where do you think we got the idea?"

"-_Just don't do it again,_-" Bumblebee told them sternly.

"Yes mother," Barricade drawled and Frenzy started to chortle neurotically. Rumble just slouched down further in his seat, wondering if Frenzy would get pissed at him if he said he wanted to ride with Soundwave again.

"-_I'm serious here,_-" 'Bee threatened over the laughter.

"All right," Barricade finally got himself under control. "We won't do anything else… today."

Bumblebee made a strangled sound over the radio and Barricade and Frenzy shared another laugh. "-_It's the best we can hope for 'Bee,_-" they could hear Sam say.

"-_Crazy 'Cons,_-" 'Bee muttered.

"-_What's going on over here_?-" Everyone went quiet as Prowl soon appeared next to Bumblebee.

"Nothing officer, honest," Barricade chuckled and there was another indistinct sound from Bumblebee.

Prowl was quiet for a moment, clearly knowing that something was indeed going on but he had yet to figure out what it was. "-_Well behave,_-" he said sternly.

"-_Yes_ _sir,_-" 'Bee responded promptly.

Prowl still didn't leave. "-_Barricade…_-"

"What?" the second police car asked innocently.

"-_Did you hear me_?-"

"Oh we heard you," Barricade answered aloud before his voice went quieter so he was only speaking to Frenzy and Rumble. "Whether or not we're going to _listen _to you…" The other two 'Cons snickered quietly.

"-_Good._-"

They drove in silence for a while before Barricade finally had to ask. "Was there something else you wanted?"

His inquiry seemed to shake Prowl out of whatever thoughts he had been lost in. "-_Carry on then,_-" Prowl said quickly before he pulled forward and started weaving through the group, slowing down to speak to someone every so often.

"-_Takes his job very seriously, doesn't he_?-" Soundwave spoke again.

"-_Yes, he does,_-" Bumblebee sighed.

"Quite aggravating, if you asked me," Barricade huffed.

"-_We didn't,_-" 'Bee assured him. Soundwave just snickered.

* * *

"-_Hey Wheeljack, have you seen Jazz_?-"

"What?" Wheeljack finally took his optics off Ratchet's rear bumper and was surprised to find Prowl next to him. "I thought he was with you."

"-_He was,_-" Prowl sighed. "-_I went to check on the 'Cons and now I don't see him._-"

"How are the boys?" One of Wheeljack's passengers quickly asked, abandoning his own conversation.

There was a pause from Prowl. "-_I am sorry Mr. Lancaster but I forgot to ask._-"

Ron made a small dismissing noise. "Don't worry about it. They're with 'Bee and 'Cade anyway. What could possibly happen?"

"True," Steve nodded. "Sorry to interrupt," he apologized to the two Autobots.

"No, it's all right," Wheeljack assured him. The two humans went back to their own conversation about building something called a gym and something called a greenhouse when they got back to the base and Wheeljack looked back to Prowl. "Don't worry about Jazz," he reassured the commander. "He couldn't have gotten far."

"-_I don't like him wandering off by himself,_-" Prowl grumbled.

"He _can_ take care of himself," Wheeljack said carefully, knowing how worried Prowl was about his mate since learning of the Sparkling he carried.

"-_He shouldn't even be coming along on this trip,_-" Prowl snarled, his scanners searching for Jazz's alt form.

"Try telling him that," Wheeljack just laughed.

"-_There he is,_-" Prowl suddenly huffed as a Pontiac Solstice tore past them.

"Good luck," Wheeljack called after him as Prowl took off after the other car. With a mental shake of his head, Wheeljack increased his speed and pulled up next to Ratchet and Optimus. "How are things going over here?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"-_If people would stop honking at me, it would be wonderful,_-" Optimus muttered.

"-_Don't mind him,_-" Ratchet laughed. "-_He's just getting a little cranky._-"

"-_Can you blame me_?-" Optimus growled.

"-_Nope,_-" Ironhide pulled up alongside the group before pulling back and slipping behind Wheeljack to allow the normal traffic to pass in at least one of the four lanes.

"-_And we haven't even left the state yet,_-" Will spoke up, finally looking up from his book. "-_There are still two more to go_.-"

"-_And a whole other country after that,_-" Ratchet sighed. "-_Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few Lambos to chase after._-"

The other three Autobots glanced over to see that the Lambo's had apparently slowed down next to a school bus full of screaming cheerleaders. "-_Brazen, aren't they_?-" Ironhide laughed as Ratchet managed to get right on Sideswipes tail without the other mech even noticing him and the medic gave the youngster a sudden push.

"-_At least they're behaving,_-" Optimus sighed as they moved off and seemed to speed up in order to catch up with Prowl while Ratchet dropped back a little to let a small truck get past.

"True," Wheeljack chuckled as he and Ironhide switched to the outer lane in order to pass a rather slow moving minivan. "I'm going to go catch up with Ratchet," Wheeljack announced as he picked up some speed and went after the emergency unit.

"-_Have fun,_-" Ironhide called after him and the last thing Wheeljack heard from them was Ironhide asking Optimus. "-_So why do you think Jazz isn't slowing down for Prowl_?-"

"-_Who knows_.-"

* * *

"Jazz better be driving carefully," Prowl muttered as he kept the small silver car in his line of sight.

"-_Hey Prowl_!-"

"-_Yo Prowl_! _Wait up_!-"

"Primus help me," Prowl muttered under his breath.

"-_This is fun_! _I don't know why you guys wouldn't let us come before,_-" Sideswipe said cheerfully as he pulled up next to Prowl's left while his other half appeared on his right.

"-_Now these are roads,_-" Sunstreaker said exuberantly. "-_No bumps, no pot holes and better yet_,_ they aren't made of dirt_!-"

"You two get back to the others," Prowl snarled. "We all have to stay together!"

"-_Aw we're fine,_-" Sideswipe insisted. "-_Look, here comes Ironhide._-"

"Is there something wrong Ironhide?" Prowl instantly called over, worry evident in his voice.

"-_Naw_,-" Ironhide's gruff voice drawled back at him. "-_Thought you could use a hand with Thing One and Thing Two._-"

There was silence from Prowl momentarily. "What things?"

There was suddenly uncontrollable laughter on Ironhide's end. "-_Man we _so_ need to get you more immersed in Earth culture,_-" Ironhide laughed. "-_Remind me at the next stop and I'll upload a few links._-"

"-_At least the American culture. There's too much diversity on our planet for him to really learn everything on one trip._-" Will clarified.

Ironhide just laughed as the twins dropped back to drive beside the large gunner. "-_Wait, you didn't explain_!-" Sideswipe complained. "-_What things_?-"

* * *

Barricade sighed as he went around another slow moving car. "That's the one thing about this alt mode," he growled annoyed. "Stupid humans see me and suddenly start obeying speed limits."

"-_You're the one who had to chose a figure of authority,_-" 'Bee chuckled as he followed Barricade's path.

"-_Though we should speed up. The others are getting rather ahead of us,_-" Soundwave announced from behind them.

"Nah," Barricade replied. "I can still see Optimus."

"He is rather hard to miss," a deep voice spoke.

"Primus, can't you just stay in recharge or something?" Rumble groaned as he slouched back in his seat and dark red optics turned to him as Megatron smirked.

"No."

"Primus help me," Barricade sighed.

"-_Hey 'Cade_? _You just went quiet. I don't think that's a good thing,_-" 'Bee called out.

"It's nothing," 'Cade responded over the radio, "just dealing with our resident megalomaniac."

"Who are you calling a maniac?" Megatron snapped, completely ignoring Rumble's barely suppressed laughter.

"-_Oh,_-" 'Bee's was suddenly quite subdued and Megatron shook his head as he sat back and tried to get comfortable.

"They still don't trust me," he muttered.

"Can you blame him?" Barricade huffed back. Megatron just shrugged and the mustang sighed.

"-_Just be grateful that the human with me is asleep,_-" Soundwave suddenly spoke.

Megatron actually started at this before he processed what was said. "Forgot about him," he muttered sourly.

"-_Human's sure sleep a lot,_-" Buzzsaw's voice suddenly came out of the speakers.

"-_Kind of like someone else we both know,_-" Laserbeak chuckled.

"-_Do not poke the cat,_-" Soundwave suddenly scolded as there was the sound of an angry hiss.

Rumble and Barricade started chuckling. "Poor Ravage. No one ever leaves him alone," Barricade laughed.

"Of course not," Rumble told him. "It wouldn't be any fun if we did."

Barricade laughed again at this. "True," he replied. "So how's everything with you?" he called back to 'Bee.

"-_We're good on our end,_-" Sam sent back with a laugh of his own. "-_Apparently better than Ravage._-"

"-_I think my foot's asleep,_-" Miles was suddenly heard saying. "-_Do we have any more soda in the cooler_?-"

Barricade just laughed again. "Just relax Lancaster. We're only three hours into this you know."

"-_I know, that's what worries me_,-" 'Bee retorted.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Barricade snickered.

"-_Hey guys_!_ What's going on back here_?-" Jazz's cheerful voice piped up as he suddenly pulled up next to the patrol car.

"Spoke too soon," Barricade stated sourly.

"-_What_?-" Jazz asked innocently. "-_What's up over here_?-"

"Not much actually," Barricade replied. "I just wish these stupid humans would speed up. Where did they all come from anyway?"

"-_I think there's a major town ahead or something,_-" 'Bee answered him. "-_Stockton or something._-"

"These humans need to move their afts," Rumble growled as he glared at the slow moving sedan ahead of them.

"It 'ass'," Barricade corrected with a snicker, ignoring Bumblebee's shocked gasp behind him.

"Well whatever it is, they need to move it," Rumble finished as Bumblebee connected again.

"-_'Cade_! _Language_!-"

"What?" Barricade responded back sardonically. "Sam knows some of the worse Cybertronion swears, I think he can handle 'ass'."

There was muttering from the camaro as Jazz began laughing. "-_Are you two sure you're friends_?-" he asked with amusement.

"Certainly not!" and "-_You're kidding, right_?-" were thrown back at him and Jazz laughed again.

Barricade was the first one to get his annoyance under control. "Shouldn't we be catching up to the others?" he asked aggravated.

"-_Yeah, I suppose you're right_,-" 'Bee sighed. Suddenly the young Autobot was right on Barricade's tail. "-_Where are they_?-"

"-_I do not see Optimus Prime,_-" Soundwave told them from the rear.

"-_But I do see Prowl,_-" Jazz replied. "-_Optimus is probably stuck with the other trucks._-"

"True," Barricade chuckled. "Lead on McDuff."

* * *

Misfire sighed as he made his way towards the highway he preferred to watch, far away from the Decepticons as possible without leaving communications range. "Stupid slaggers. Why is everthing always _my_ fault?" he grumbled as he plopped down on the ridge again to watch the cars go by.

He scowled as he remembered the argument that morning. Of course, everyone had blamed him for the tower coming down despite the fact that he had been absolutely nowhere _near_ it when it fell. Not that it mattered to the other Decepticons, oh no. They had instantly began yelling at him after Starscream had left.

Sighing, the small red mech leaned back against a tree and began watching the traffic go by. He had placed himself by two off-ramps and so he had an interesting time watching the humans all jockey for position as they tried to make their exits off of I-five. He snickered as one car cut off another and there was mass honking from the ugly compact. "Humans," he snickered. "Stuck on the ground with no way up."

Stretching a bit, Misfire sat back and got back into a better position when his sensors picked up. He sat up startled as he looked at the highway critically. The human's equipment wouldn't set off his alarms so what the heck was that? He began studying the strange ping so closely that he almost missed it when four interesting vehicles suddenly speed by in a cluster. Misfire blinked as he watched the unique vehicles go by and up the ramp to the right, all speeding past a rather slow moving Cadillac. "When do you see Lamborghini's way out here?" he muttered as he watched them go.

With a shrug, he went back to watching the main roadway as he examined the strange ping. Once again, Misfire was rather surprised as he saw a large truck pass him by with flames designed on the front of the hood. It was one of the more interesting designs he had seen so far and was again surprised to find this truck also in a small cluster of interesting cars. A large hummer with a rather large sporty car speed past him, continuing down five.

"Well, this certainly is the day for car watching," the 'Con chuckled as he watched them go.

He turned back to the oncoming traffic, now rather interested in what was going to go by next when he sat up in shock as he stared at the familiar shape now coming down the road. _Now_ he knew what that strange ping had been and it wasn't so strange at all! The only thing was he wasn't really expecting a fellow Decepticon way out here, and certainly not _Soundwave_ who had been missing for over two months now.

"Wait a minute," Misfire suddenly muttered as he zoomed in on the three cars surrounding the large communications vehicle. "Those can't be the humans," he said in surprise as he suddenly spotted the two passengers in the shiny patrol car.

"Rumble!" he cried in surprise as he saw the small figure slouching in the seat. He glanced at Rumble's companion and started again. "And Frenzy? I thought he was dead..."

It was then that Misfire realized something and he looked back to where the other two groups of strange cars had gone. "The _Autobots_!" he shouted amazed and just a bit embarresed. "I should have known!"

He turned back towards Soundwave just in time to see the group pull off towards the left exit ramp. "Um…" Misfire suddenly had a bad feeling about this. '_The first group had gone on the right exit ramp, hadn't they_?' he wondered as he watched the small group turn off. "And the other went straight!" he cried in surprise as he leapt to his feet. "So just what the slag are those Auto-fools up to _now_?"

Misfire was at a bit of a loss. Just which ones should he follow? He shrugged and glanced at the far exit that went left. "Well, I can at least figure out what Soundwave is up too," he said aloud as he stepped back in order to get some room to transform. It was then that his radio pinged.

"-_Misfire_!-" Starscream's agitated voice suddenly assaulted his audio sensors. "-_Get back to base and help with the clean up_!-"

"But Starscream, sir! You'll never believe what I just-"

"-_No excuses_!-" Starscream bellowed. "-_Get back here and help clean the mess_!-"

Misfire frowned as the radio abruptly went dead. He glanced back at the exit ramp and shrugged. "One more thing no one cares about," he sighed as he turned back around to head back to Yosemite park. "First Energon and now the Autobots," he muttered as he quickly changed to jet form and took off from the ground, startling the humans in their cars on the highway. "Why dose no one ever listen to me?"

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's note**: -_Snickers_- I just had to! Well everyone is off in a diffrent direction, we'll see where they end up! Please join us tomorrow for chapter One Hundred and Five: Dirctionless


	105. Directionless

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! First I would like to say a BIG hug is sent to Kazumi-chan124 who's grandmother just passed away. We wish you all the best and our thoughts are with you. Now, on to the craziness!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Five: Directionless

"Is it me, or is this road going in circles?" Bumblebee called out to the older Autobots as they drove along.

"-_I'd have to agree_,-" Barricade joined in with a serious tone. "-_This doesn't seem right._-"

"-_What are ya guys talking about_?-" Jazz called back completely unaffected by the rather negative vibes coming from the other cars in waves. "-_I still see Prowl so we must be on the right track._-"

"But where's Optimus?" 'Bee asked as he looked around at the few trucks that he could see. "And I don't see Ratchet either. They're both the most noticeable."

"-_It should be fine,_-" Jazz insisted. "-_But since you're all freaking out, I'll go catch up to Prowl and ask him._-"

"Thank you," 'Bee sighed as the small silver car began darting through traffic.

"-_I have a bad feeling._-"

Both Barricade and Bumblebee jumped at this announcement and Sam and Miles looked back at the larger Decepticon. "-_You do_?-" Barricade asked surprised. "-_Then we may be in more trouble than we thought._-"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as he turned back around and placed his hands back on the steering wheel when he saw a family just staring at him from the SUV next to them. Sam just glared back before he turned to hear Barricade's answer.

"-_Soundwave always knows when things are about to go belly up,_-" Barricade replied with a sigh.

"-'_Belly up_'?-" Soundwave asked confused.

"-_Go worse than a Decepticon strategy meeting,_-" Barricade clarified.

"-_Ah._-"

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Bumblebee asked worriedly. "I mean, what could go wrong?"

* * *

"Hey Prowl! Wait up!" Jazz called out as he weaved around another small car to try and catch up with Dodge Charger. "Honestly, why won't you answer me?" he tried again. "You can't tell me you're still angry about my tagging along, are you?"

Still static and Jazz mentally frowned. No matter how angry Prowl ever got with him, he never gave Jazz the silent treatment before. With an annoyed huff, Jazz increased his speed and managed to get right up next to the vehicle only to stare in surprise. Instead of "Tranquility Police" a large "State Highway Patrol" stared back at him as did the two humans inside. Quickly activating his holoform and praying that the humans hadn't noticed the lack of a driver, Jazz allowed the humans to pass him by as he dropped back in shock.

"-_Well_?-" 'Bee was quick to radio him. "-_What did he say_?-"

"-_Better question,_-" Barricade's stunned voice spoke up. "-_Dose that sign say what I _think_ it says_?-"

"-_What are we doing in San Francisco_?-" Epps stunned voice suddenly called out over the radio. "-_I thought we were nowhere near there_!-"

"-JAZZ!-" 'Bee cried. "-_What happened_?-"

"Um… funny thing guys…" Jazz chuckled nervously. "But I think we took a wrong turn somewhere."

"WHAT?" two stunned voices yelled back.

"-_We're lost again_?-" Epps laughed. "-_How did that happen_?-"

"…Apparently we were following the state police," Jazz admitted sheepishly.

"-_So we're in San Francisco_?-" 'Bee asked with a small groan.

"Just entering it now actually," Jazz told him as he pulled up a web browser. "Hey! Check out the bridge! We are so going over that at least once!"

"-_What_?-" 'Bee cried out. "-_But we have to get back to the others_!-"

"Oh relax," Jazz chuckled. "We should at least check out the place while we're here."

"-_Alcatraz_!-"Epps suddenly called out, startling the mechs. "-_I always wanted to go there_.-"

"-_But…_-" Bumblebee began.

There was a laugh from Barricade. "-_Face it Autobit. I think we're stuck for now._-"

"-_But what about the others_?-" 'Bee began.

"-_Don't worry. Our own radios should still be able to communicate,_-" Barricade told the youngster. "-_It's when we reach Alaska that we'll probably be out of range._-"

"If not before then," Jazz chuckled as he began calling Optimus' own number.

"-_And besides,_-" Epps joined in. "-_I could always just call Will's cell._-"

Bumblebee sighed in defeat. "-_Optimus is not going to be happy._-"

"It's not like we did it on purpose," Jazz replied. "I thought I was following Prowl! And he's the one who's going to be pissed off. I'll have to make it up to him tonight with something a little extra special."

"-TMI!-" 'Cade, 'Bee and Sam all shouted as one.

"-_Really Jazz, we don't need to hear about your love life,_-" Barricade drawled.

Jazz just chuckled as he connected with Optimus. "Hey Optimus! You'll never guess where we are!"

* * *

"SAN FRANSISCO!" Optimus burst out. A small child in a passing car began wailing after this startled announcement and Optimus cringed as the car moved past him.

"-_What's going on_?-" Ratchet asked as he pulled up alongside the large truck.

"You are not going to believe what happened," Optimus groaned.

"-_Does it have something to do with the twins_?-" Wheeljack inquired as he pulled up along Ratchet's other side.

"-_What's going on out there_?-" Perceptor called out. "-_Is something wrong_?-"

"Just the usual insanity," Optimus called back before he switched back to his long distance communicator, putting it on speaker so everyone could hear. "What do you mean you're in San Francisco?"

"-_Strange story that,_-" Jazz chuckled. "-_Thought I was following Prowl but turned out it was the State police._-" Optimus and the others just listened stunned as Jazz snickered again. "-_Funny, huh_?-"

"-_I'll see if I can locate Prowl_,-" Ratchet sighed as he pulled forward ahead of them. "-_He's not going to be pleased._-"

"You do realize that Prowl is going to probably blow a gasket when he hears this," Optimus warned.

"-_Like I did this on purpose_!-" Jazz replied with a small huff. "-_It was an accident and if he doesn't like it than he can sleep on the side of the road._-"

Optimus groaned. "TMI Jazz."

"-_What's TMI stand for_?-" Perceptor asked curiously.

"Never mind," Optimus told him before he got back on with Jazz, a worrisome thought occurring to him. "You're not alone, are you?"

"-_Of course not,_-" Jazz said reassuringly.

Optimus sighed in relief. "Good."

"-_I'm with 'Bee and the 'Cons._-"

"I take it back," Optimus growled. "Not good."

"-_Sam's in San Francisco_?-" Ron called out, stunned.

"-_We didn't even notice,_-" Steve gasped distraught. "-_Anything can happen to them. What if they get pulled over by the cops_?-"

"-_Well, they are with 'Bee and Jazz,_-" Wheeljack tried to reassure them. "-_They at least know this planet better than I do._-"

"And if they're with Soundwave then Epps is there too," Optimus added.

"-_That's good news at least,_-" Ron sighed.

"-_I've got some bad news,_-" Ratchet drawled as he appeared next to Optimus again. "-_I don't see Prowl anywhere._-"

"What?" Optimus shouted. "He's gone too?"

There was a burst of laughter from the radio. "-_He got lost too_? _This is great_! _He can't yell at me then,_-" Jazz laughed.

"-_I get the feeling he'll yell at you anyway,_-" Ratchet drawled before he turned back to Optimus. "-_There's another problem._-"

Optimus just groaned. "What now?"

"-_The Lambo's were with him,_-" Ratchet said with barely suppressed laugh.

"-_Holy Primus, he's going to kill me_!-" Jazz cried out.

"What else could go wrong?" Optimus groaned. "Prowl nor the twins are equipped to be out on their own. They don't know the planet like we do."

"-_I think Ironhide was with them,_-" Wheeljack announced. "-_Or do you think he's lost too_?-"

"No, he's with Prowl and the Lambo's," Optimus said with a relieved sigh. "And Will is with them, thank Primus."

"-_At least they have one human with them,_-" Ron chuckled.

"-_How long will it take you to catch up with us_?-" Ratchet called out to Jazz.

"-_Man, how should I know_?-" Jazz replied. "-_I don't even know where you are._-"

"We coming up to Sacramento," Optimus told him with a sigh. "See if you can catch up to us there, I'll try and get in touch with Prowl."

"-_Man, what I wouldn't give to hear that conversation_!-" Jazz laughed. "-_Later_!-"

Optimus sighed as he clicked off his long distance radio. He glanced over at Ratchet. "I told you I had a bad feeling," he drawled.

Ratchet just laughed. "-_You'd probably have a better chance getting in touch with Ironhide. I don't think Prowl knows how to bounce his signal from the cell towers_,-" he told the big rig.

"-_Where do you suppose they are anyway_?-" Perceptor spoke up from the trailer once again.

"Hopefully not somewhere too far out of the way like San Francisco," Optimus muttered as he switched on his radio once more.

* * *

"Hey guy… did that sign read 'Lake Tahoe'?" Will suddenly asked with dread as he looked around at the rather large town they were passing.

"Bigger problems," Ironhide sighed. "Check out the next sign."

"How in the world did we end up in Nevada?" Will cried out alarmed as he stared at the huge sign that welcomed them.

"Of all the…" Ironhide grumbled as he activated his communicator. "Damn it all Prowl, what the hell are we doing in _Nevada_?"

"-_What are you talking about now_?-" Prowl sent back, rather annoyed. "-_What's the problem_?-"

"What's the _problem_?" Ironhide shouted back. "The problem is we're in the wrong _state_! How did we end up in the wrong state? We should be going _north_ not _east_!"

"-_What_?-" Prowl sounded rather alarmed now. "-_Are you telling me we're going the wrong way_?-"

"-_We're going the wrong way_?-" Sunny suddenly cried out in surprise. "-_What do you mean we're going the wrong way_?-"

"-_We can't be going the wrong way. I still see Jazz_…-" Prowl trailed off as the Pontiac solstice suddenly took off turned off into a human rest stop and pair of humans stepped out. "-_Um_…-"

"-_You were saying_?-" Sunny chuckled.

"-_I didn't know_!-" Prowl snapped.

"It doesn't matter, we're going the wrong way," Ironhide snarled. "Not only the wrong way but we're completely off the map!"

"The California map that is," Will sighed.

"We're totally off course!" Ironhide finished in a shout.

"-_But that's impossible. We can't possibly be lost._-" Prowl said adamantly.

"Okay then. how did we end up in Nevada?" Ironhide drawled.

There was a pause. "-_Shortcut_.-" Prowl finally said.

"A shortcut!" Will yelped. "What?"

Ironhide was quiet for a moment. "Do you even know where Alaska is?" he finally asked.

"-_It's still part of this country,_-" Prowl announced. "-_I'm sure we can't be that far off._-"

"-_Prowlie got us lost_! _Prowlie got us lost_!-" Sunny and Sides began to sing song.

"-_I did _not_ get us lost_!-" Prowl snapped back. "-_We just don't know where we are._-"

"The very definition of the word 'lost'," Will laughed as he turned around in his seat and pulled out his duffle from the back. "Hang on and let me see where I put that map I packed."

The Autobots beat him to it however as they pulled up a digital version of the map. "-_What's Reno_?-" Sides asked curiously.

"-_Ohhh! That place looks like fun_!-" Sunny said after checking it out on the web. "-_Can we stop there_?-"

"No!" Ironhide shouted.

"-_Awwww_,-" the twins chorused.

"-_Will you two be quiet so I can get in touch with Optimus,_-" Prowl snapped.

"-_But we want to go to Reno_!-" Sunny replied.

"No, now be quiet you two," Ironhide yelled at them.

"-_Thank you Ironhide,_-" Prowl thanked the top kick.

"You shut up too. _I'm_ going to call Optimus," Ironhide snapped. Prowl amazingly didn't say anything to the rather heated set down as he slowly pulled a little ways away from the larger vehicle. Ironhide just huffed as Will began chuckling in amusement. "You hush up too," he told Will, though not as harshly as he had told the others.

Will was of course, completely unaffected. "I must say that this trip has been interesting so far."

"Day one… It's only day one," Ironhide groused as he opened a channel. To his surprised, it was already occupied.

"-_Ironhide, where in the Matrix are you_?-" Optimus didn't even bother with a greeting, instead getting right to the problem.

Ironhide sighed. "Sorry Prime, but you're not going to believe what happened."

"-_You can tell me all about it later_,-" Optimus interrupted. "-_Just tell me you're somewhere close to Sacramento._-"

Will looked down at the radio with bright eyes as Ironhide groaned. "Nowhere even remotely near it."

"-_Then where are you_?-" Optimus demanded.

Ironhide braced himself for Optimus' reaction to the news he was about to give him. "We're in Nevada."

"-_NEVADA_!?!-" Optimus shrieked.

Will dropped the map and clamped a hand over his ears at the shrill sound. Ironhide instantly turned down the volume in the cab. "Sorry Will. I forgot Optimus could get his voice that high when he's agitated."

Will just blinked down at the radio. "What'd you say?"

Ironhide just sighed and connected again with Optimus as his boss finally managed to stop sputtering. "-_Nevada_?-" Optimus said again in disbelief. "-_That's even further than San Francisco_!-"

Will glanced up from the map puzzled. "San Francisco?" he muttered as he quickly found the town on the map. "What about it?"

"-_Never mind that,_-" Optimus said. "-_How in the did you end up in _Nevada?-"

"-_Long story,_-" Prowl finally spoke as he pulled next to Ironhide.

"-_The twins_?-" Optimus asked with a tired sigh.

"Well, actually-"

"-_Prowl got us lost_!-" Sideswipe shouted from the Top Kick's opposite side, interrupting the gunner.

"-_He's the one who did it_!-" Sunny added cheerfully. "-_We are _completely_ innocent_!-"

"I highly doubt that," Ironhide snickered and the yellow Gallardo huffed and pulled away again, Sides hurrying to catch up.

"-_Can you get back to Sacramento_?-" Optimus asked.

"That would take a while," Will said with a frown as he stared down at the map. "It would mean back tracking and wasting some major time." He placed a finger on I-5 and looked at its relationship to Lake Tahoe. "The best bet," Will continued on. "Is for us to do a loop and met up with you back on I-Five. What are we on anyway?" he asked Ironhide.

"I think Eighty-eight," 'Hide answered him.

Will frowned. "Then I think we need to get up here to three ninety-five. That turns into Forty-four and _that_ takes us right back into California and back to I-five in Redding California."

"-_And look_! _It goes right past Reno_!-" Sides chirped.

"NO!" The older mechs shouted.

"-_Killjoy's_-" Sunny muttered.

"-_I suppose it's a good a place as any,_-" Optimus sighed. "-_I'll get in touch with Jazz and let him know the meeting place._-"

"-_What do you mean get in touch with Jazz_?-" Prowl suddenly shouted, nearly pressed against Ironhide as he butted in. "-_Isn't he with you_?-"

"-_Um_…-" Optimus sounded nervous and Will glanced back down at the dash, an eyebrow raised. Ironhide just groaned.

"He's lost too, isn't' he?" the gunner asked with dread, already knowing the answer.

"-_Unfortunately._-"

"Honestly_,_" Ironhide sighed.

"Oh…!" Will's eyes widened with comprehension. "San Francisco."

"-_Exactly,_-" Optimus said sourly.

"-_YOU LOST HIM_?-" Prowl shrieked. "-_You mean he's out there somewhere by himself, lost_? _What if he runs into Starscream_? _Or worse, Sector Thirteen_?-"

"-_Now calm down Prowl, he's not alone,_-" Optimus said soothingly.

Prowl sighed in relief as he moved away from Ironhide. "-_Thank Primus._-"

"-_He's with 'Bee and the 'Cons. Well, I better give him a call. Talk to you later, Optimus out._-"

There was stunned silence for a long moment. "-_He's with _WHO?-" Prowl suddenly burst out.

Ironhide just groaned as Will went back to studying the map, hiding his laughter. "Thanks a lot Prime," Ironhide said sourly before he turned to Prowl. "Calm down, will ya? They're not _that_ bad. There's no reason to get so bent out of whack."

"-_He's with the slagging _'CONS? _How is that suppose to make me feel_?-" Prowl demanded.

"Uh… guys… where'd the Lambo's go?"

There was a pause. "Slag it!"

* * *

"-_Nevada_!-" Jazz yelped.

Barricade glanced over at the lieutenant confused. "What are you babbling about now?" he asked warily.

"-_Nevada_!-" Jazz said again.

"-_We got that part,_-" 'Bee said. "-_What about Nevada_?-"

"Don't tell me," Barricade groaned. "That's where they are, isn't it?"

"-_Apparently,_-" Jazz laughed.

"-_Wow, that's even further off course than we are,_-" Bumblebee chuckled.

"Speaking of, we'd better get back on the road," Barricade drawled as he glanced over at the humans a few feet away staring at Soundwave.

"-_Oh, right._-" 'Bee quickly honked his horn and the three humans standing on the viewing point turned. Sam waved to 'Bee before he turned to speak to Miles as they darted off towards a concession stand while Epps took his own turn at the binoculars.

Barricade just huffed as his door was suddenly opened and two figures dashed into his back seat. "And where were you two?" Barricade demanded sternly.

"Around," surprisingly Megatron's voice came out of the smaller silver mech.

"He made me do it!" Rumble shouted pointing at Megatron.

"Do _what_?" Barricade drawled.

"N-n-nothing!" Frenzy insisted innocently.

"Honest," Megatron snickered.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Barricade demanded to know angrily. It was then that the small area was suddenly bombarded by noise as nearly every single car surrounding them started wailing as their car alarms went off in tandem. All of the humans at the small look out raced to their cars, leaving the small group of odd exotic cars momentarily alone.

Barricade frowned at the noise as Sam and Miles quickly raced over towards where the four Cybertronions were parked. "What in the world happened?" Sam called out frantically as he searched all four cars for any signs of damage. "Why are the car alarms going off?"

"Hey! Don't look at me man!" Jazz cried out.

"Barricade!" Bumblebee shouted accusingly.

"It wasn't me either!"

"Rumble! Frenzy! Front and center!" Soundwave suddenly bellowed. There was some snickering from the animal mimics.

"W-w-what?" Frenzy asked innocently as he poked his head out of Barricade's back door window.

"What did you two do?" Soundwave demanded.

"It wasn't us!" Rumble quickly called out, still hiding in Barricade's backseat.

"Then who was it?" Soundwave inquired.

Frenzy twitched and a dark, sinister laugh rang out. "I must admit these humans are fun to play with!" Megatron laughed.

"Damn it Megatron!" Bumblebee snarled as Jazz burst out laughing.

"What? What's wrong with having a little fun?" Megatron asked innocently.

"Sir, with all do respect, do you _want_ us caught?" Soundwave asked.

"I highly doubt that Sector Thirteen is going to come running to a bunch of car alarms," Megatron said dryly.

"Classic man," Jazz laughed.

"I thought so," Megatron grinned.

"Okay guys!" A new voice shouted and everyone froze as Epps wandered over, his gaze aimed right at the surprised Frenzy and Megatron. He frowned at them before he turned to Sam and Miles. "Anyone care to explain this one?"

"Um…" Sam and Miles shared a worried look as Barricade and 'Bee shifted on their tires. They all came up with the same answer at once. "Primus did it!"

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Erp, Meg just doesn't know when to keep his yap shut, does he? Join us tomorrow for chapter One Hundred and Six: Confessing


	106. Confessing

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Six: Confessing

"Slag it, where are they?" Ironhide snarled as he looked around the busy town of Reno Nevada.

"This place is like a mad house," Will agreed with a small laugh as he raised his sunglasses and looked over at all the cars lining the streets.

"I can't believe we lost them," Prowl was grumbling as he too looked around the busy streets for the familiar Lamborghinis. Unfortunately the streets seemed alive with all sorts of interesting, flashy cars.

"You have to admit that they fit in around here," Ironhide drawled.

"Just be glad that we didn't end up near Las Vegas," Will chuckled.

"Primus help me," Prowl muttered as they passed another casino.

"I swear, I'll kill 'em," Ironhide grumbled as he weaved around yet another car jammed packed with people all waving and bouncing to some awful bounce music.

"If Ratchet doesn't kill them first," Prowl said with a small huff. "If Sunny is so much as scratched you know it's going to be _us_ he'll come after as the 'responsible' ones."

Ironhide gasped at this. "Slag it! I didn't think of that. Damn."

Will glanced at the dash before he looked over at the patrol car. "Can't you just call them?" he asked puzzled.

"There's too much activity around here to get a clear fix on them," Ironhide sighed.

"That and they're not answering my calls," Prowl said angrily. "I _knew_ we should have taken them back to the base the moment they showed up."

"Oh now let's not go that far," Ironhide countered. "Can you imagine what they would have gotten up to during our absence?"

Prowl seemed to shudder at this. "I don't even want to know…"

"They can't be in too much trouble, can they?" Will asked as he searched the cars for the two they were looking for. "It's still broad daylight out…"

"It's the twins," Ironhide drawled. "Worse, a pregnant Sunny… Who knows where they are."

"I swear I'm going to ground them for a year," Prowl muttered.

There was a chuckle from Will. "Already the stern father," he laughed.

Ironhide joined in on the laughter as Prowl glanced over at the gunner and human confused. "What?"

"Seems to me like you'll do fine when that sparkling comes," Ironhide said with a small chuckle.

Prowl went quiet, stunned as Will and Ironhide laughed some more at the commanders embarrassment. "Really, it's not so bad," Will said out the window to the flustered patrol car. "Even I thought I wasn't ready when Abby was born, and I was thousands of miles away! But the moment I got home, everything just fell into place, you know?"

Prowl was quiet for a moment longer. "I don't think I'll be able to handle it," he finally stated worriedly.

"What?" Will glanced at the patrol car surprised. "What makes you say that?"

"A sparkling?" Prowl suddenly burst out. "I can barely handle the slagging Lambos and now I'm told that I'm going to have to take care of a sparkling?"

"Aw come on Prowl," Ironhide chuckled. "It shouldn't be that bad."

"What if I'm terrible at it?" Prowl demanded to know. "What if I mess it up and end up hurting the sparkling or even Jazz."

"Now that's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard," Ironhide announced and Will smiled softly, remembering when he had said the same thing during Ironhide's confession to him.

"'Bull'?"

"Nonsense," Ironhide explained to the confused mech. "You'd never hurt anyone. You're too kind hearted Prowl."

"But what if I do it unintentionally?" Prowl pressed. "I don't know the first thing about raising a sparkling."

"A lot of people are worried about things like that," Will told him gently. "Especially humans, but we turn out all right for the most part."

"But a sparkling…" Prowl murmured. "None of us, not one of us has every taken care of a sparkling."

"Oh come on," Ironhide chuckled. "How hard can it be to raise a kid?"

"Actually, a bit harder than you would think," Will sighed. "You're constantly second guessing yourself. We _are_ talking about a living being here."

"Oh Primus, I'm doomed," Prowl groaned.

"You're not helping Will," Ironhide snarled under his breath.

"But it has to be said," Will insisted before he turned back to look out the driver's side window and Prowl. "Raising a child is no small matter. It takes a lot of work."

"I know it would be work," Prowl sighed. "The problem is would I mess it up?"

"Well, how were you raised?" Will finally had to ask. He blinked as a thought occurred to him. "Who raised you anyway, since you yourselves didn't have 'parents'."

"We were more like on a mentor system," Ironhide explained seeing as Prowl was still more than a little frazzled. "When a mech wanted to pass on his knowledge and experience, they would put in an application with the council to mentor a sparkling."

"The council? You mean Optimus and Megatron?"

Ironhide winced. "Well, yes and no. More like their secretaries and underlings but they did have to sign the paperwork."

"Oh…"

"So then they would match up the mech with one of the sparklings in the care unit, the hospital where they went after the All Spark created them, and there you have it- instant parent."

"Like coffee," Will chuckled.

"Er, not exactly," Ironhide laughed.

"Coffee?" Prowl asked puzzled.

Ironhide quickly explained coffee and it's wonder of caffeine as Will absorbed the information. "So that's what Sideswipe meant when he said he didn't put in an application," Will said as he thought back to the big revelation, some things that had been said starting to finally make sense.

"Right. You have to put in and get approved before you end up raising a sparkling."

"But now that you guys have the ability to have kids on your own like humans, then that means that it doesn't matter if you think you're ready or not, here they come."

"AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ABOUT IT!" Prowl declared loudly, startling a dog on the sidewalk as they passed.

"Well… there's always parenting books," Ironhide said after a moment of thought. "We're not exactly like the humans but the principle is the same. A kid's a kid."

"Don't worry. I'm sure the girls will love helping out," Will said with a small chuckle.

"And it's not like we aren't going to be around," Ironhide said with a small laugh. "You've got all of us to help you out."

Will laughed and pitched his voice high to sound like a child's. "'Uncle 'Hide, can you read me a bed time story?'" he snickered.

"I would think that storytelling would be more Optimus' department," Ironhide laughed.

"And you'll have uncle Ratchet to fix any boo-boos and owies too," Will nodded in agreement.

"Perceptor to teach the kid the wonders of science," Ironhide added.

"While Hound'll probably take the kid on nature walks," Will continued as he thought about it.

"And Bluestreak is just a giant kid himself!" Ironhide laughed. "Then you have Blaster to keep the kid entertained as well."

"True. You'll never lack for babysitters," Will laughed.

"We're all close, even closer due to the war," Ironhide said to Prowl, suddenly serious. "None of us would allow you to mess it up. We're all going to be there helping you. Not to mention the others, if they ever finally arrive."

"Basically it's the old saying 'it takes a village to raise a child'. You're not as alone as you might think Prowl," Will finally said as he looked over at the patrol car once again.

"Yeah, you don't think we'd let you have all the fun, do ya?" Ironhide chuckled.

"No one is every alone," Will agreed. "I highly doubt that Jazz will let you take over raising the sparkling all on your own too you know. You're a _team_. It will be you and Jazz raising the sparkling _together_."

"That's got to be the best part for you," Ironhide said enviously. "You get to raise a sparkling made by you and Jazz. It's a part of both of you. It will truly be your child." Will smiled softly and patted the steering wheel gently.

Prowl seemed at a loss for words as he drove next to the top kick in silence. "Thanks…" he finally said quietly. "And, er… if you could not tell anyone about this conversation…"

"What's there to tell?" Ironhide asked him seriously. "It's no one's business."

"Thanks," Prowl said again.

"And now that that's taken care of… I think I see our prey," Will laughed.

"Oh slag…" Prowl snarled as he activated his own lights and sirens and took off towards the two cars lounging in a rather large fountain while a throng of humans staring at them curiously. There were even a few taking pictures. "OUT OF THE POOL YOU TWO! _NOW_!"

Will and Ironhide just laughed as the twins quickly scuttled out and took off down the road, an angry Prowl behind them.

* * *

Miles and Sam shared another apprehensive glance as the mechs behind them went silent, all save one. "I'm out of here," Megatron chirped as he literally climbed out of the window and bolted for Soundwave.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Rumble cried, actually taking the time to open Barricade's door before he took off after his partner in crime. The two jumped into the large communication vehicle and slammed the door.

"Honestly," Barricade sighed. "It's like working with sparklings."

"I feel your pain," Epps said sarcastically as he glared down at the mustang. "Now could someone _please_ tell me what the hell is going on around here?"

"Er… perhaps we should move to a less populated area," Jazz piped up as he glanced at the humans looking their way.

Epps just huffed and snagged Sam's arm. "You're coming with me, and don't _you_ think you're getting out of this," Epps now turned to the patrol car that was trying to slowly slink away. He shoved Sam through the open door that Rumble had left open and climbed in after him. "Let's go people!"

"Err…" Miles quickly turned and got into Bumblebee and the four cars pulled back and left the small viewing area behind them as they headed back towards the Golden Gate Bridge.

Sam looked down at his hands as Epps pinned him with a dark glare. Epps was _fuming_ and honestly, Sam couldn't blame him. "Now tell me I didn't hear what I _thought_ I heard," Epps demanded gruffly.

Sam fidgeted again. "Um… what do you think you heard?" he asked slowly.

"Perhaps you're delusional?" Barricade offered as well. "Too much sun."

"You hush and wait your turn," Epps snapped before he looked down over at Sam again. "Was that _Megatron_?" he demanded. Sam fidgeted some more before he finally nodded in answer and Epps' jaw dropped in shock. He quickly snapped it close as a confused expression crossed his features. "But… I thought that was _Frenzy_," he said puzzled.

"It is," Barricade sighed. Apparently, it was time to let Epps in on the latest secret.

Epps glanced at the front seat and was surprised to find Barricade had activated a hologram, though this one was a younger version. The shades were lifted so red eyes could glance at the rearview mirror before dartingback to the road. Epps frowned as he turned back to Sam. "What are you guys talking about?"

Sam sighed and finally looked back up. "You remember when I brought back Jazz?"

Epps blinked at him. "Kind of hard to forget," he said with a small laugh. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well… I kind of brought Megatron back too," Sam finally sighed.

Epps' eyes widened. "Was that what you meant about Primus?" he asked, moving his gaze from Sam to Barricade's hologram and back again.

"Unfortunately," Barricade's hologram sighed. "However since Megatron's body is rotting at the bottom of the ocean, his spark had to find… alternate accommodations."

Epps was quiet for a moment. "Excuse me for asking, but isn't Megatron _completely fucking insane_?" Epps shouted the last part. "Doesn't he want you dead? Hell, he already killed Jazz who apparently knew about this as well!"

Epps paused as he turned to glare at the Pontiac out the window. "-_Hey, leave me out of this_!-" Jazz yelped surprised at the sudden attention.

"You didn't even tell Optimus, did you?" Epps said accusingly as he just glared at the Autobot lieutenant.

"-_Well he never really asked…_-"

"How could you keep this from him? From anyone? Have you all completely lost your minds? How could you let Megatron run around loose when he wants you dead-"

"But he doesn't!" Sam shouted loudly, finally halting the ranger's triad. "He's changed! Primus managed to heal him!"

Epps looked back at Sam critically. "Primus can heal insanity?" he asked skeptically.

There was a snort from Barricade. "No, but he can cure a virus."

Epps looked back at the hologram surprised. "Virus?"

"-_Unfortunately,_-" Megatron's voice came over the radio. "-_It's a bit of a long story … Epps is it_?-"

Epps just glared again. "Must be one hell of a story," he muttered.

"It is," Sam sighed. "And we spoke directly to Primus as soon as we learned of it ourselves. He corroborated Meg's story and gave him the okay."

"-'_Meg_'?-" Megatron's repeated disdainfully.

"But you didn't tell _anyone_? Who else knows?" Epps asked.

"Just everyone here and Mikaela at home," Sam sighed. He paused. "And my mother."

"_Judy_ knows?" Epps gasped amazed.

Sam just nodded as Barricade laughed. "Judy even attacked him with a pillow."

"Actually it was a couch cushion," Sam corrected with a small laugh.

"-_That hurt you know,_-" Megatron informed them sourly.

"-_Well you deserved it_,-" 'Bee finally joined. "-_Just be glad she didn't have her bat._-"

There was laughter from both teenagers and the two mechs as Soundwave spoke up puzzled. "-_Why does she have a small flying rodent and why should we be afraid of it_?-"

Barricade snickered. "That's right. You landed by a zoo, didn't you?"

"Never mind. It doesn't matter anyway," Sam answered the confused 'Con with a small laugh. He glanced at Epps and instantly sobered as he saw the rather stern glare. "Um…"

"So let me see if I have this right," Epps began slowly. "When you brought back Jazz, you brought back Megatron who had been infected by a virus but since cured and given that he had no body he ended up in Frenzy who we then rescued from Sector Thirteen and brought to the Autobot base unknowing that Megatron was there until you found out and decided to not _tell anyone_? Have I got it right?"

"Got it in one," Barricade sighed.

Epps sighed as he sat back in his seat. "But why?"

"-_Think about it_,-" Bumblebee spoke up. "-_Everyone had a bad enough reaction to just _Barricade_. If they found out Megatron was back, they might not hesitate to shoot him._-"

"-_Especially since I'm currently stuck with Frenzy,_-" Megatron spoke sadly.

Epps thought for a moment before he nodded. "Take out the threat before it has the chance to become one."

"-_Exactly,_-" Megatron sighed.

"-_I am not letting them kill off my mate_!_-_" Rumble suddenly shouted over the radio and the hologram in the front seat winced at the near shriek.

"But the Autobots wouldn't do that, would they?" Epps looked over at Sam for conformation.

"-_Prowl,_-" Jazz said flatly. "-_Revenge for me I would think._-"

"-_Not to mention Inferno and perhaps Wheeljack,_-" 'Bee agreed. The younger Autobot sighed. "-_Even Optimus would have to think twice about allowing him to live._-"

"-_But we can't blame Orion,_-" Megatron said sadly. "-_He does have to do what he believes is best for his people._-"

"Orion?" Epps glanced over at Sam puzzled.

"Optimus' old name," Sam told him with a shrug.

"-_His title before becoming Optimus Prime,_-" Megatron explained.

"Oh…" Epps frowned, clearly not really understanding it but not pressing the issue. "So you're worried at what the others would do to him?"

Sam nodded. "And that's pretty much it," he finished with a shrug.

Epps sat back, a thoughtful look on his face as Sam began fidgeting again. The mirrored shades glanced at the rearview mirror once more as they all waited to find out what the human warrior would do. Would he tell the others about Megatron?

Barricade felt a small ping from the large truck behind him and he pinged him back quietly. They waited. Sam fidgeted some more as they reached the city but still Epps remained quiet. Sam glanced over and caught Miles rather worried look from 'Bee's driver's seat. He sent back a hapless shrug.

"-_Barricade,_-" 'Bee suddenly called out quietly.

"Give him a moment to think this through_,_" Barricade instantly told him.

"-_But what's he doing_?-" 'Bee insisted to know.

Suddenly Epps burst out into laughter, startling everyone. Sam turned surprised to find Epps bent over clutching his midsection as he laughed like he had just heard the funniest joke in the universe. Sam looked up and saw Barricade's hologram staring at him in the rearview. Sam just shrugged again, rather at a loss himself.

"-_Is he doing what I think he's doing_?-" 'Bee asked stunned.

"He's laughing… that's what he's doing," Barricade drawled as he looked back at the road. "I think we may have overwhelmed him," he drawled as the ranger continued to laugh hysterically.

"Um… Epps? Are you okay?" Sam asked as he watched the older man laugh hysterically.

"-_Um… you okay dude_?-" Jazz asked warily.

Epps just shook his head as he finally looked up. "That wasn't Frenzy on your hood, was it?" he finally asked through the laughing.

Everyone jerked in surprise at the sudden question and it took Barricade a moment to realize what it was that Epps was even talking about. Megatron had no difficulty however. "-_Come now Ranger Epps,_-" the former High Lord Protector chuckled. "-_Who else would be so brave as to graffiti the precious Autobot Leader_?-" Epps just broke out into laughter once more.

Sam just looked at the ranger apprehensively. "Um… Epps?"

"Don't worry everyone," Epps finally said as he managed to get his laughter under control. "I won't tell."

There was a collective sigh of relief from everyone present as Sam fell back against his seat with a small smile. "Thanks."

Epps just smiled at him. "No problem," he told the boy. "You all seem very adamant that Megatron is different now and I agree with you that we should at least give him a chance."

"Really?" Sam smiled.

Epps just nodded. "Well, if you already spoke to Primus than there's nothing I can really say, is there?"

"-_Thank you Ranger Epps,_-" Megatron said sincerely.

Epps just shrugged, even though Megatron couldn't see him. "No problem. Though I do have one question…"

Sam glanced over at Epps puzzled as Barricade glanced back at the rearview mirror. "And what would that be?" he asked suspiciously.

Epps just grinned. "That I be there when the others find out that you've all been keeping _another_ secret from them! It was entertaining enough when they found out about Barricade, then Soundwave then the Energon…" Epps burst out into renewed laughed. "A _pregnant_ Jazz…"

"-_Yes. Ha ha. Can we not discuss my condition please_?-" Jazz drawled bitterly.

"Sorry man," Epps snickered. "But my God, just how much crap has happened in the past few months? I mean, what's next?"

Sam chuckled as well while Barricade's hologram shook his head, an amused smirk playing on his features. "Please let us not challenge the Powers of Worse here people. I don't know how much more I can take at the moment."

Epps nodded. "Knock on wood," he agreed.

They and the two Autobots laughed as Soundwave and his team listened in puzzlement. "-_Why do we need to knock on wood_?-" Buzzsaw asked in between bouts of laughter, curiously.

"-_And what are these mysterious 'Powers of Worse' you speak of_?-" Laserbeak asked.

"-_You've been on Earth how long_?-" Jazz asked skeptically with a small laugh.

"-_We didn't really have time to learn anything,_-" Rumble huffed angrily. "-_Besides, there wasn't much to learn locked away in Sector Thirteen's basement._-"

"-_Ah, right. Sorry,_-" Jazz apologized sincerely.

"Well then, we have to get you caught up now don't we?" Barricade laughed. "You can log onto the Web, right?"

"-_Again with the animal references,_-" Ravage said sullenly. "-_What about a spider_?-"

There was a sigh from Bumblebee as he pulled up next to Barricade again. "-_We have a lot of work to do, don't we_?-"

"No time like the present," Barricade sighed as they pulled up to the exit ramp for Highway Eighty. "Besides, it's not like there's much else to do around here."

There was a laugh from Jazz. "-_Who's up for a hundred cubes of Energon on the wall_?-"

"NO!" 'Cade, 'Bee and Sam all shouted. Epps just snickered again and even Miles was laughing.

"-_Why would Energon be on the wall_?-" Rumble muttered puzzled.

-To Be Continued


	107. Pass It Around

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note:** -_stares out at the 96 pleas not to go_- You're all gluttons for punishment, that's what you are. Take it away Jazz! **JAZZ**: -_evil grin_-

**NOTICE**: This is a transformer's _MOVIE _fanfic, not the old _CARTOON _series. If you wish to see them as how they are portrayed in the _CARTOON _then I am more than willing to point you in the direction of the _CARTOON _department of this site as this story is posted in the _MOVIE _department and it seems you have gotten lost.

_

* * *

_

Chapter One Hundred Seven: Pass It Around

"So what am I suppose to do with this?" Rollerforce asked curiously as he leaned the large metal sheet against the wall of the main hanger. "What are we doing anyway?"

"Basically building a bomb shelter," Red told him as he went over his small data pad. "Nothing we currently have can sustain a direct hit from anything Cybertronion and we still have no idea what Sector Thirteen have."

"Uh huh…" Roller Force shook his head in disbelief as he leaned back against the wall as well. "Does anyone here even know what they're doing?" Red Alert just shrugged as Inferno looked up from his own welding to glare at the 'Con.

"Don't provoke the Autobots 'Force," Groundhog drawled as he walked by with Hound, a large I-beam between them. "For they are armed and quick to anger."

"I thought that's what they said about us," Motorhead chuckled from where he was holding up a support pole for Bluestreak to secure. Bluestreak was watching the smaller 'Con warily as he tied down the pole and Groundhog couldn't blame him. Motorhead was almost stalking the poor 'Bot. Every time the small gunner turned around there was Motorhead.

Groundhog made a quick mental note to speak to his youngest teammate about the arts of subtlety as he made a noncommittal wave with his free hand. "It goes both ways." There was a steady growl coming from Inferno and Groundhog jerked a thumb in his direction. "Case in point."

Hound chuckled as he and Groundhog set the I-beam down by the growing stack next to Rollerforce. The larger 'Con just looked around at all the different building materials stacked around what used to be the base's main training yard. "Where do you keep getting these things anyway?" he asked as he toed a large pipe from Primus knew where.

"Basement," Red announced with a shrug.

All three 'Cons turned to stare at the mech in surprise. "Basement?" Motorhead repeated puzzled. "As in underground?"

"This place has a basement?" Rollerforce said skeptically as he looked around at the different buildings. "You're kidding, right?"

"Unfortunately, he isn't," Hound sighed. "It's an underground base."

"An underground base?" Groundhog looked at the tracker bewildered. "What ever for?"

"Turns out this place use to belong to that Sector Thirteen we told you about," Bluestreak announced as he finished tying down the pole. He glanced up at Motorhead before he stood and took a large step back before continuing. "Turns out this used to be their base and they left a ton of stuff behind."

The three Decepticons just _stared_ at them. "You're kidding," Rollerforce gaped.

"Nope," Hound sighed. "They were using it for researching Megatron."

"And luckily since they're so paranoid, they managed to develop a material that manages to withstand our pulse cannons. So we're going to use it to make a bunker," Red grinned.

Still stunned looks before Groundhog managed to shake himself out of his surprised stupor. "So wait, let me see if I have this right. There's an underground base?"

"Yup," Bluestreak nodded, trying his best to ignore Motorhead as he followed him across the courtyard.

"And I'm assuming since it was built to study us, it's large enough for us to stand up in."

Red looked up from his data pad puzzled at where Groundhog was going. "Yeah…"

"ARE YOU ALL SLAGGING INSANE?" Rollerforce bellowed. "Oh sit back down, I'm not going to start shooting or anything!" he then snapped at Inferno as the large Autobot instantly leapt to his feet at the 'Con's outburst.

Red quickly stepped next to his husband to ensure nothing got too out of control as he turned back to the three 'Cons. "What's wrong?"

"It there a problem?" Hound asked with a small frown also looking at the rather stunned 'Cons.

"No not really," Groundhog muttered with a small shake of his head. "We're just a bit amazed at your rather strange logic."

"What logic?" Bluestreak asked confused.

"Exactly," Rollerforce muttered under his breath.

Inferno frowned. "What are you three talking about?"

Groundhog shrugged. "We're just a bit confused as to why you would strip a perfectly useable underground base to rebuild it on the surface."

The four Autobots just stared at him. "Oh well… um…" Red frowned as he looked over at the different building material they had spread around. "You know… they may have a point."

"What?" Inferno yelped in stunned disbelief as he stared at his small husband. Hound just shook his head as he sat down on the I-beam he and Groundhog had carried over and made himself comfortable as Bluestreak did the same, setting down the tool box and leaning against the now secure pole.

Red Alert just looked over at Inferno. "Well they do have a point."

Inferno just stared. "You mean you actually think using that place is a good idea?"

"What's down there anyway?" Motorhead asked curiously as he alternately looked at the four Autobots.

"There's a reason we're not using the underground base," Inferno growled at the mech. "We don't _know_ what's down there."

More boggling from the three 'Cons. "You're kidding," Groundhog stared flatly.

Red Alert shrugged. "We only really went to the main room. Never ventured any further than that."

"Because we don't know what kind of possible traps they may have left us," Inferno announced with a glare at the 'Cons. "I don't know about you but _I_ am certainly not going to go nosing around down there. Now if you three feel like it, you're more than welcome to go-"

"Really? So where's the door?" Motorhead asked with a large grin as he bounced up off the ground and began looking around. "Are there lights down there? Do we need to take extra lights? Just how far down is it? Like really far or just under the surface? I don't want to walk that far."

Inferno and Hound just stared as the smaller 'Con continued on blithely as Red Alert made his way over to the remaining two members of the RTP. He grinned widely at Groundhog. "They're perfect together," he chuckled.

"What?" Groundhog glanced at the Autobots security chief surprised.

"Nothing." Red never lost his grin. "So you really want to go down there?"

Rollerforce shrugged. "Why not?" He then grinned evilly. "You aren't scared, are you?"

"We're not wimpbots," Inferno growled as he quickly made his way over once he saw how close his husband had gotten to the 'Cons. "There's a difference between being cautions and being afraid."

"There's also a difference between being stupid and being ignorant," Rollerforce sneered. "You the idiots who've been living over an enemy base without even knowing what's down there. What if there's a bomb down there that can be activated remotely?"

Inferno looked stunned, Rollerforce looked smug and both Groundhog and Red Alert just looked respectively annoyed and irritated. "So are we going to go check it out or what?" Motorhead asked confused.

"Like we're going to let you go down there alone," Inferno instantly snapped.

"We don't even know where it is you moron," Rollerforce snarked.

"Who are you calling a moron?"

"Um… is this a bad time?"

Red turned around, grateful for the distraction and smiled at Blaster who was looking at the two larger mechs warily as they growled at one another. "Blaster! You needed something?"

"Um… well, it's almost time for the first check point and I was wondering what to say to the others about… them" Blaster explained as he gestured towards the three 'Cons.

"Oh, already? Wow, time flies," Red chuckled. "Hold up and I'll come with you. Might as well speak to Optimus about using Thirteen's sub-base as a fall out shelter."

"You can't be serious!" Inferno cried as he whirled away from Rollerforce and stared after his small husband.

Red just shrugged. "Let's see what Optimus has to say, shall we?"

Inferno just groaned as Hound stood back up. "Wait up you two, I want to hear this!" he called out after the two retreating Autobots.

"Me too!" Bluestreak also stood, making another wide circle around Motorhead.

"You can't leave me out here with them!" Inferno yelped in surprise as he realized he was being left alone with the three 'Cons.

"Actually…" Red turned back around and looked over at Groundhog and the others. "Why don't you come with us? We're going to speak with Soundwave, you might as well come say hello as I was unsure if you were staying and I didn't mention you last time."

"Really?" Motorhead perked up and quickly made his way over to the group, managing to get himself right next to Bluestreak, squeezing between him and Hound. "What are we waiting for?" Inferno sighed, accepting the inevitable as he got right behind Red Alert, shielding him from… whatever.

Groundhog and Rollerforce shared another frustrated look but said nothing as they followed behind the group. Red Alert seemed to still be completely oblivious, or ignoring everything, the tension in the group as they made their way into the main hanger and towards the towering computer. "It'll be interesting to see how things are going," he said with a bright smile.

"Um, yeah," Blaster muttered as he sat down at the controls and began dialing out.

"I'm not late, am I?" The mechs looked up surprised to see Mikaela trotting down the walkway towards them.

"Hello Mikaela, bored without the others here?" Red smiled.

"As if," Mikaela said with a frown as she flipped open the gate and stepped down into Red's hand. "Mrs. Witwicky and Mrs. Lancaster are discussing what type of motif to use for the nursery hanger. However it's at a standstill between bunnies and ducky's or hot rod engines and motorbikes."

"Go with the engine," Red chuckled. "Cute fluffy animals might scare them."

"Mmmm," Mikaela nodded.

"Nursery?" Hound asked puzzled looking at the female curiously..

"For the sparklings," Mikaela said with a grin.

"Sparkling?" three voices shouted stunned.

The four Autobots looked back at the three pole axed expressions on the Decepticons' faces. "Oh, we didn't mention that did we?" Red chuckled.

"Sparklings?" Rollerforce just stared at them. "I though the All Spark was destroyed!"

"It was," Hound answered with a tired sigh. "It's a long story."

"But-" Groundhog began before the computer suddenly connected and the most bizarre thing to date filled the hanger- the sound of singing. All the mechs turned stunned and just stared at the radio.

"-_Take one down and pass it around, four hundred thirty three thousand eight hundred and fifty-four cubes of Energon on the wall_!-"

"Oh Primus," Mikaela groaned as she brought her hand up over her eyes and hung her head in disbelief.

The mechs just continued to gawk. "Wow," Bluestreak finally broke the silence. "I take back what I said. I am _so_ glad I didn't go."

* * *

"-_Take one down and pass it around, four hundred thirty three thousand eight hundred and sixty-two cubes of Energon on the wall! Four hundred thirty-three thousand eight hundred and sixty-two cubes of Energon on the wall, four hundred thirty-three thousand eight hundred and sixty-two cubes of Energon! You take one down and pass it around, four hundred thirty three thousand eight hundred and sixty one cubes of Energon on the wall_.-"

The five passengers all stared in disbelief at the small speaker system in Soundwave as the two Autobots and three humans all sang very, very loudly… and apparently out of sync too as Epps had insisted they do a round version. What that meant was still a mystery but every two words, someone else would start singing and the result nearly drove the five 'Cons nuts. Especially since Jazz said only counting down from one hundred wasn't enough so they started at five hundred thousand- and had been at it nonstop for over an hour.

Slag, even _Barricade_ was humming along. He apparently drew the line at actual singing but humming it seemed was fine. Soundwave managed to shudder while still in truck mode and slunked back even further from the three vehicles ahead of him. It had started with Jazz and Miles managing to get the human Epps to sing along which got Sam going and after some persuasion 'Bee had reluctantly started singing as well. Soundwave had been waiting for the moment when Barricade would suddenly just toss the crazy humans out into the street when they heard him. The other 'Con was actually _humming_!

Soundwave backed off even further but it wasn't enough. Ravage was growling nonstop at this point and both condors were as far back in the trailer as they could go. Rumble had his head buried in his arms as he tried to block out the sound but unwilling to turn off his audio sensors. Frenzy meanwhile wasn't doing anything about, seemingly unaffected by the assault of horrid noise.

"Please make them stop!" Rumble whined irritably.

"Shoot them if you have to," Ravage added with a snarl. "Just shut them up!"

"What can I do?" Soundwave replied bitterly.

"Can't you run them over?"

"Four hundred thirty three thousand eight hundred andfifty six cubes of Energon on the wall…"

"Oh not you too!" Buzzsaw whined as a deep voice began alternately singing and humming along.

"What?" Megatron asked innocently. "It's addicting."

"Silence," Soundwave suddenly snapped, "incoming transmission from the Autobot base." All five of the smaller 'Cons went absolutely silent as Soundwave connected the transmission. "Unit Soundwave, go ahead base."

Everyone waited but still nothing for a few moments until there was a faint sound of one of the Autobots speaking. "- -_Glad I didn't go,_-" the Autobot was saying.

"-_Will you make up your mind,_-" a rather irritated voice answered him. "-_First you complain that you didn't get to go and now you're happy_?-"

"-_What_?-" the first voice asked indignantly. "-_I was just sating a fact_…-"

"-_Inferno, leave Bluestreak alone will ya_?-" Red Alert's voice broke in.

"-_I'm just saying_…-"

"Lieutenant Soundwave, go ahead Autobot base," Soundwave spoke again, rather amused as he listened to the banter.

"-_Oh_! _Hello Soundwave. Autobot Communication Officer Blaster here, checking in with convoy._-"

Soundwave quickly checked his internal clock and realized that it was already time to check in with the base. The rather long detour had thrown even him out of whack. "Status," Soundwave began with a sigh, "currently separated."

"-_Acknowledged Soundwave. Is everyone_- -"

"-_Separated_?-" Red's voice cried out blocking out whatever it was that Blaster had been about to say. "-_What do you _mean separated? _Who's where_? _What's going on_?-"

"There have been a few issues," Soundwave told the frantic mech.

"-_Status report,_-" Red demanded sternly, falling easily back into solider mode.

"Units Ratchet, Wheeljack and Optimus still on I-five at last communications. Commander Prowl, Gunner Ironhide and… Lambos-" Soundwave mentally frowned at the word and ignored the snickering from his passengers, "-are currently in Nevada."

"-_Nevada_?-" Soundwave recognized the human female Mikaela's voice. "-_What are they doing in Nevada_?-"

"Reasons yet unknown," Soundwave replied. "On rout to rendezvoused city of Redding with Autobots Jazz and Bumblebee and Decepticon unit Barricade."

"-_I thought I recognized that off beat humming,_-" a voice chuckled and Soundwave nearly ran over a small compact car in his surprise.

"No way!" Rumble's head snapped up, his optic wide with surprise as he and the animal mimics rushed for Soundwave's dash. "_GROUNDHOG_?"

There was laughter from the other end. "-_Hey Rumble,_-" Motorhead called out. "-_Long time no see_!-"

"You can say that again!" Laserbeak drawled as he perched himself on the back of the driver's seat. "We thought you were scraped when Cybertron went."

"Where in the galaxy have you _been_?" Rumble added. "We were looking all over for you guys. You know, in between fighting the Autobots and looking for Energon, the All Spark and Megatron."

"-_Missed us that much huh_?-" Motorhead laughed.

"-_Long story,_-" Groundhog spoke again. "-_Probably no longer than yours. What is going on out there_?-"

"-_You really sign a truce with these Auto-idiots_?-" Rollerforce quickly asked before anyone could say anything else.

"-_Hey_!-"

"-_Let it go Inferno,_-" Red chuckled. "-_You've called them worse._-"

"Affirmative," Soundwave answered Rollerforce. "Both myself and Barricade have an agreement with Optimus Prime and the Autobots."

"The fact that they save us kind of left us stuck," Rumble drawled.

"-_I hear that,_-" Rollerforce responded with a sigh.

"Have you spoken to Starscream since planet fall?" Soundwave asked curiously.

"-_Briefly,_-" Groundhog admitted. "-_Once we learned that Commander Barricade was not with them, we left._-"

"-_You guys can catch up later,_-" Red's amused voice came over the line. "-_So is everyone all right out there_?-"

"Save for the small detour, essentially," Soundwave said with a small chuckle. "Do you wish for me to communicate after reuniting with Optimus Prime?"

"-_If you could_,- Red said in relief. "-_There's some things I need to speak to him about._-"

"Understood," Soundwave responded. He paused. "Did you wish to speak with Barricade or the Autobots?" he asked as he looked over at the small group some lengths ahead of himself. "I can try and catch up to them."

"-_I thought you were with him, what do you mean 'catch up'_?-" Red broke in again.

"Singing," Soundwave deadpanned.

"-_Yeah, Barricade never could carry a tune to save his life,_-" Rollerforce chuckled.

"-_We can speak to him later,_-" Groundhog told him smoothly. "-_We just wanted to say hello._-"

"He-he-hello!" Frenzy chirped with a grin.

"-_Hey Frenzy. Heard you had some rather interesting times on this planet_,-" Motorhead spoke.

"You have no-no-no ide-e-ea," Frenzy sighed. Rumble snagged the other mechs wrist and pulled him closer. Frenzy gave his mate a soft smile.

"Is there anything further?" Soundwave asked curiously.

"-_Since Optimus isn't there, I suppose not. If we could speak with him after you are reunited_…-"

"It will more than likely be later this evening," Soundwave admitted.

"-_Oh_? _Well, I suppose we could speak tomorrow_…-" Red said hesitantly.

"-_I don't mind staying up to monitor the radio,_-" Blaster finally spoke up again.

"-_Really_?-" Red's voice sounded anything but surprised. "-_If you're sure that it's not too much trouble_…-"

"-_I don't mind if __Lieutenant__ Soundwave doesn't_.-"

"It is quite all right with me Officer Blaster." There was small laughter that sounded like Red and Mikaela though what the joke was, Soundwave had no clue.

"-_Right, well. We'll let you go,_-" Red said over the line.

"-_See ya 'Wave_!-" Motorhead called out.

"-_Don't do anything I wouldn't do,_-" Rollerforce added.

"Considering it's you Rollerforce, that doesn't mean much," Soundwave drawled.

"-_No, not really,_-" Rollerforce agreed with a laugh.

"It is good to hear from you," Soundwave told them sincerely.

"-_And to hear from you as well,_-" Groundhog answered.

"-_Say hi to Barricade for me,_-" Motorhead chirped.

Soundwave thought about it for a moment. "I do not believe I will," he finally said deviously.

"-_What_?-" Rollerforce barked out. "-_What do you mean_-?-"

"It might be more amusing if we continued to keep this as a surprise," Soundwave chuckled.

"-_Mmm_,-" Red Alert agreed. "-_Perhaps best not to mention their presence to Prowl and the others as well. Or even Optimus._-"

"-WHAT?-"

Soundwave cringed at the feedback loop from the combined shouting of all the other Autobots at the base. "-_You can't be serious_!-" that was actually Hound speaking, surprising Soundwave. "-_Why wouldn't you tell him_?-"

"-_Because he has enough to worry about,_-" Red Alert replied dryly. "-_They need to focus on their own problems. We'll worry about our own here on our end. That includes our plans to explore the sub-base._-"

"-_I don't _believe_ this,_-" Inferno muttered.

"-_My call_,-" Red responded. "-_You know Optimus and how much he worries._-"

There was a pause. "-_He could be right,_-" Hound spoke. "-_Optimus would be worried and could possibly put everyone out there in danger if he's not focused._-"

There was silence before a gruff noise of acknowledgment. "-_You're right,_-" Inferno sighed. "-_He would worry. He can't help himself._-"

"He never changes," Megatron muttered under his breath. Rumble quickly nudged him and glared at Megatron's disinterested look.

"-_So are we in agreement to not mention this to anyone_?-" Red Alert asked.

"Affirmative," Soundwave answered flatly.

"-_Man Soundwave. I missed your no-nonsense solider mode,_-" Rollerforce chuckled.

"-_Inferno_?-" Red was asking his teammate and husband.

There was a sigh. "-_Only until after they find the Energon and are on their way back._-"

"-_Thank you Inferno,_-" Red said softly.

Soundwave gave them a few moments. "Until our next communication," he spoke.

"-_Until later,_-" Red called out.

"-_Bye_!-" Motorhead called out before the line went dead.

There was silence for a moment until they were bombarded with song once again. "-_Take one down and pass it around, four hundred thirty three thousand seven hundred and sixty two cubes of Energon on the wall._-"

-To Be Continued


	108. UnRest Stop

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note:** Well, I decided to stick around. We'll see how well I do from here on out. Hope you enjoy~!

Also to Tori-chan: that wasn't aimed at you~! :p Took me a while to get through a hundred plus reviews and I had posted before even reading yours. Anyway, think original Perceptor. I didn't even know there were other versions of him. ^_^

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eight: Un-Rest Stop

Sam sighed as he leaned into the comfort of Barricade's back seat, his left hand absently tracing the small bumps and grooves in the otherwise smooth leather as everyone continued on in their singing. They were finally down to almost two hundred thousand and Soundwave had ever so slowly crept back towards the group. Sam himself was just grateful that Epps was willing to help them keep Megatron a secret.

The fact that one of the adults now knew about Megatron seemed to take a lot of pressure off of Sam's shoulders. Not that the Cybertronion's weren't adults themselves. Hell, they were admittedly over billions of years old, though sometimes some of them didn't act it. However Sam was just grateful that an adult managed to understand where they were coming from with regards to hiding Megatron for the time being.

"Ooh! IHOP! Let's stop! I'm starving!"

'_Then again_,' Sam chuckled to himself as he glanced over at the supposed "adult" who was pointing at the building across the street excitedly.

"-_But we have to catch up to the others,_-" 'Bee's worried tone came through the communicator.

"There is always time for pancakes," Epps insisted with a smile. "Besides, it'll take the others a little while to get back from Nevada. We've got plenty of time and I'm starving!"

"-_But aren't pancakes a breakfast food_?-" Rumble's voice soon joined 'Bee's on the airwaves. "-_Why would we want to stop there_?-"

"Pancakes are good anytime of the day," Epps told the mech. "Besides, I can't possibly be the only one hungry."

As if to prove his point, Sam's stomach chose that moment to let out a rather loud grumble. Epps turned to give Sam a wide smile and even Barricade's hologram was laughing. "I take it you are hungry as well?" Barricade snickered.

"Um, yeah." Sam could already feel the blush creeping up his cheeks.

"-_Did someone mention food_?-" Miles asked hopefully and Sam glanced over at where his two best friends were. Miles was looking over at them hopefully, not even bothering to pretend to drive 'Bee.

"Yup. No one minds, do they?"

"-_You're asking us_?-" Jazz called out. "-_I, for one, would like a break._-"

"-_According to the... Web, humans need to eat daily to survive,_-" Soundwave's flat voice stated. "-_Our timetable allows for us to stop for a forty minute interval._-"

"Plenty of time," Epps nodded. "So what are we waiting for?"

There was a sigh from Barricade. "Why do I have a rather bad feeling about this?"

"We're only going to stop to eat. What could possibly happen?" Sam tried to cajole.

"Oh I've already gotten used to the idea of us stopping; I just have this strange feeling again."

"'Again'?" Epps looked over at the hologram. "What do you mean?"

"No, nothing," Barricade sighed as they pulled off the highway and into the small restaurant's rather large parking lot. There were even larger spots for semi's and RV's, something Soundwave was grateful for as he pulled right in.

"It'll be fine," Sam reassured him. "We're just going to eat and then go."

"Right," Epps nodded as he reached for the door handle. "Err. Could you let us out?"

Barricade chuckled and the rear doors swung open. Climbing out, Sam smiled as Miles had already headed for the restaurant's door, not even waiting for them. "I think he's hungry," Sam snickered as he turned to look at Epps over Barricade's roof. Sam however caught the eye of a family also arriving for an apparent bite to eat. They were just staring at both himself and Epps and it took Sam a moment to realize what their problem was. Both he and Epps had stepped out of the back of a police car. Sam rolled his eyes. "We'll be back," he said to Barricade instead as he gave 'Bee a small pat on the door as he went by.

Barricade just hummed as the humans disappeared into the building. The family next to him apparently thought that another restaurant would be more appropriate and had already left and Jazz quickly settled into the spot they had quickly vacated. "Ah, this is what I was talking about. A little rest and relaxation," Jazz sighed contently.

"Are you feeling all right?" Bumblebee called out from Barricade's other side.

"What?" Jazz perked back up, clearly almost about to slip into recharge. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Oh… I was just checking," 'Bee quickly assured him. "You know. We don't want you to tire yourself out."

Barricade huffed and tried to ignore them as they chatted around him, though he had to laugh at Jazz's reply. "Don't worry Autobit, we're both fine over here."

Bumblebee groaned. "Do you mind Jazz? It's bad enough with _him_ calling me that, I don't need you doing it too."

Jazz chuckled but Barricade perked right up. "Oh no, you two leave me out of this," he snarled.

"Sorry Runner," Jazz laughed again. "But really 'Bee. I'm fine and as far as I can tell, the sparkling is too."

"That's a relief at least," 'Bee sighed.

"Can you guys shut up now? Please?" Barricade practically hissed.

Both Autobots now laughed. "Yeah, sorry 'Cade," 'Bee apologized.

Barricade just let out an annoyed huff. "I'm surrounded on all sides," he complained and quickly slipped into his own recharge.

* * *

"I don't see what the big problem is…" Sunny sulked from where he was stuck between Prowl and Ironhide. "It's not like we transformed in the middle of the city."

"You two could have been towed and then where would we have been?" Ironhide growled.

There was silence from both Lamborghini's before Sideswipe offered hesitantly, "the impound yard?"

"EXACTLY!" Ironhide snapped. "You two need to _think_ before you do anything on this planet! Especially _you_ Sunny."

"Man, having a sparkling is no fun. You don't get to do anything," the yellow car whined. Sideswipe scuttled into the opposite lane momentarily to drive alongside his husband before oncoming traffic forced him to once again slip behind Ironhide.

There was a sigh from Prowl at the soft mutterings from behind him. "We have to hurry this up," he announced as he flicked on his blinker and got onto the off ramp. "The others are way ahead of us."

"Aw come on now Prowl," Ironhide drawled. "It's not like they ain't going to wait for us."

There was a pause from the commander. "Still," Prowl finally growled, "we've already missed the first check point."

There was a snicker from the large truck. "I'm sure that everyone's fine; especially Jazz. He can take care of himself."

"He's with the 'Cons," Prowl bit out.

"And Bumblebee," Ironhide reminded him. "The 'Botling has taken down his share of 'Cons in the past few cencycles."

"I still find it hard to picture our little bug a fighter," Sideswipe laughed from the end of the line.

"Yeah. Just how many could he have taken down anyway?" Sunny added skeptically.

There was laughter now from both the gunner and the small human riding with him. "Barricade for one," Ironhide finally managed to announce.

"WHAT?" the other three Autobots shouted surprised. Will just sighed and adjusted his earphones, not that he was listening to music but they helped to dampen the sound.

Ironhide just laughed again. "During those few days leading up to the final battle, he managed to flatten Barricade right on his aft!" he explained to the stunned group. "He said there were a few other scuffles but nothing really major."

"And they're _friends _now?" Sideswipe asked incredulously. "How is that possible?"

"Search me," Ironhide chuckled. "I think it's more due to Sam's influence than those two actually liking each other."

"Makes sense," Will nodded as he randomly flipped through his song list.

"Uh, actually it makes no sense," Sunny argued with a small huff.

"At least not to us," Sides' agreed with his mate.

"Does it matter?" Prowl snarled again.

There was another sigh from both Will and Ironhide. "Apparently not to you," Ironhide muttered under his breath. Will just chuckled as he settled on a song and got back to his book.

"Can we please pick up the pace here people? We have to get back to the others before dark," Prowl almost whined.

"I think we'll make it," Sunny drawled under his own breath. There was a snicker from the red Lambo behind Ironhide.

"They should be fine," Ironhide called out irritably. "Just relax and enjoy the trip."

Prowl only went a smidgen faster, now going slightly over the speed limit. "He's with the 'Cons," was all he would say.

Ironhide sighed, knowing that he wasn't about to get through to Prowl anytime soon. Will himself just snickered as he gave the steering wheel a small pat. "He's just worried about Jazz."

"I know," Ironhide told the human. "But just think, if this is how he acts while Jazz is just pregnant, imagine what he'll be like when the sparkling actually gets here!"

Will thought about it for a moment before he finally shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "He's married to Jazz and I think that Jazz'll be able to handle both a sparkling and a rather over protective husband."

"True," Ironhide agreed after few seconds thought. "Jazz will never let him get away with this type of behavior."

"For now, we just have to tolerate it," Will said with a final nod.

"SUNNY! Don't you dare even _think _about it! Remember your condition!" Prowl shouted as Sunny began to ease out into the other lane in order to go around him. There was a huff and a small stream of angry grumbling from the yellow Lamborghini but he stayed where he was, situated in between the two older mechs.

"Let's just hope we catch up to the others sooner rather than later," Will said finally.

"I'll agree to that," Ironhide muttered as the group finally passed a sign that read "Welcome to California". "I just hope we survive the trip."

* * *

"How far behind do you think everyone is?" Ratchet asked from where he, Optimus and Wheeljack were parked at a rather out of the way truck stop at the humans request.

"Hopefully not too far back," Optimus sighed from where he was settled. "I just hope that these small nuisances are going to be the only problems we'll face on this trip."

"Optimus…" Ratchet drawled with a small chuckle.

"I know, I know. This is just the beginning," Optimus groaned.

"Indeed," Ratchet chuckled.

"The beginning of what?" Wheeljack asked curiously as he looked between his leader and his husband. "What's with you two?"

Optimus and Ratchet shared a small laugh. "Let's just say I hope you're prepared Wheeljack, because it seems that this won't be a normal retrieval mission," Ratchet told him.

"What?" Wheeljack nearly screeched. "What do you mean 'not a normal retrieval mission'? What's wrong with the mission? Is there something we have to look out for? What _are _you two talking about?"

"What's going on out there?" Perceptor's worried voice resonated from the trailer. "Is something happening? Are we being followed? Do I need to get out?"

"No Perceptor, you're fine," Optimus was quick to reassure the scientist before he turned back to Wheeljack. "We're just saying this is day one. Can you imagine what tomorrow will be like?"

"Um… no?" Wheeljack offered hesitantly.

"Why do I get the feeling this won't end well for me," Perceptor sighed.

"What are you complaining for? Your safe in the trailer," Ratchet chuckled before he pulled up to Wheeljack. "Don't worry about it. It could be that we're just getting rid of all the bad luck right from the get go and the rest will be smooth sailing from here on out."

"Oh Primus, if only I was so lucky," Optimus groaned mournfully.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to be reassuring here," Ratchet hissed loudly at his commander.

"Ratchet… think about what's happened to us since we first landed here back at the beginning of summer," Optimus drawled.

Ratchet thought about it. "Right. We should have brought more ammo."

"Oh don't let Ironhide hear you say that," Optimus growled. "_Please_."

"I know better than to admit it in his hearing range," Ratchet sounded offended. "Just what do you take me for anyway?"

"My only link to sanity," Optimus admitted with a dramatic wail. "_You're_ the one who has to put me under when I finally snap!"

"Hey! That's no fair! Then who'll knock me out?"

Both Wheeljack and Perceptor were having the same thought as they listened to their two friends banter back and forth. '_What have we gotten ourselves into_?'

"Hey guys! Miss us?" Ron called out as he tapped on Wheeljack's driver's side window, alerting the mech that they were back.

"That was fast," Ratchet mused as the two men climbed back into the Skyline.

"We only picked up a few essentials," Steve chuckled. "Water, juice, power bars…"

"Soda, chips, some M and M's," Ron added with a chuckle.

"Well, at least they're balancing each other out," Optimus snickered at Ratchet's growling as the two men listed off their purchases.

"Let's just get this show back on the road, shall we?" Ratchet huffed as he pulled out of his parking spot and got back into the flow of traffic.

"What show?" Wheeljack asked puzzled as he followed. Optimus just chuckled behind him.

"-_Wake me when we get there,_-" Perceptor announced as the ride smoothed out once again as they got on their way.

* * *

Barricade snapped out of recharge after only a small half an hour and could not for the life of himself get back to charging. That slagging feeling was back. With a sigh, Barricade stretched out on his tires and resolved himself to being unable to attain any more rest until they had hunkered down for the night.

With a small internal yawn, he almost missed the small flash of metal. Barricade thought he had imagined it until a second flash darted by. It took him a moment to figure out what he was looking at and when he did, he was not amused. With a sigh, he started to slowly back out of his small slot, already grumbling under his breath.

"Where are you going?" Bumblebee muttered, still clearly half asleep.

"Going to talk to 'Wave; be right back," 'Cade explained.

"Mmph. 'Kay," 'Bee sighed and quickly dropped back into recharge.

Barricade mentally shook his head. "Some keeper," he muttered as he waited for a family to quickly make their way to their own car before he made his way towards the larger trucks and what he thought was a dozing Soundwave. "Some keeper!" he said again, only loud enough for his companion to hear him.

"What?" Soundwave was clearly confused as he looked down at the small Mustang pulling up beside him. A large bulldog began barking hysterically from the cab of the eighteen-wheeler next to the communication 'Con and Barricade could hear Ravage hissing from Soundwave's passenger side.

"You're team," Barricade clarified. "I can only assume that you know where they all are."

There was silence from Soundwave for a moment. "They haven't left the parking lot."

Barricade groaned. "That's what I was afraid of."

"What did they do?" Soundwave finally sighed.

"Actually, that's what I came over here to find out," Barricade admitted. "I thought I saw Frenzy and Rumble out and about and was curious as to what they were up too."

"The birds are off somewhere too," Soundwave admitted quietly. "They wanted to stretch their wings."

"Huh. I'm amazed we aren't hearing more screaming," Barricade drawled.

"I told them to keep a low profile."

"Uh huh," Barricade chuckled. "And do they normally do what they're told?" Silence from Soundwave. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"It's like the human said; what could they possibly get up to?" Soundwave asked incredulously.

"Normally I would say 'not much' but considering who _else_ is added to the mix, I haven't the slightest clue."

"True," Soundwave agreed sourly.

There was a beat of silence for a while as Barricade glanced back over at the Autobots and was surprised to see a group of young people just standing beside their own vehicle, the driver apparently on the phone. He kept himself occupied by watching the few humans meander about the parking lot for a while before he was surprised to see another set of humans, apparently a young couple, also getting back out of their vehicle in somewhat surprise and making their way over towards the first group. "Wonder what's happening," he mused aloud.

"Do you really want to know?" Soundwave asked him amused.

"Primus no," Barricade quickly denied.

"Then don't ask," Soundwave chuckled.

Barricade just sighed, trying to tune out, not only the sounds of Ravage and the dog, but now the panicky voices of the humans as well. "I so don't have a good feeling about this trip," he muttered and tried his best to get back into recharge.

* * *

"What do you suppose is going on in the parking lot?" Miles' voice brought Sam out of his worship of his triple berry pancakes and turned his attention to the goings on outside.

"The guys seem to be fine," he stated with a small jab of his cutlery in the direction of the two Autobots.

"And the 'Cons would be…where exactly?" Epps drawled looking up from his own plate and looked outside the window.

"'Cades over by Soundwave," Sam told him after a few moments of searching.

"Hmm," Epps frowned as he shoved the last few bites into his mouth and washed it down with what had to be his fourth cup of coffee. "Hurry up you two, we should get back on the road soon," he said grabbing his jacket and standing up. "I'm going to duck into the washroom before we leave. You two should do the same before we leave."

Both teenagers nodded as Epps started heading towards the back of the restaurant. "-_I don't know what he's worried about,_-" a deep voice suddenly emerged from the direction of Sam's wrist. "-_We haven't done anything_…_ yet._-"

Miles chuckled as he polished off his eggs while Sam glanced at the few occupied tables around them. "Will you keep quiet? The last thing we need is to get caught now," he hissed at the watch.

"-_So sorry._-" Barricade sounded anything but.

"We'll be out soon anyway," Sam told him as he saw Epps now making his way towards the counter to pay. "Just behave for a little longer."

"-_No promises,_-" Barricade told him before he clicked off.

Sam rolled his eyes as Miles snickered again. "I swear," Sam sighed.

"Lets hurry it up then," Miles said with a last swig of his soda.

The two boys quickly gathered their things and after the designated restroom break, they met up with Epps and headed out into the parking lot where there was amazingly now a rather large group of people standing around. Epps and the two teenagers shared a worried look and Sam glanced over at where 'Bee and Jazz were just at the edge of the large crowd. "I'll go talk to Barricade," Sam sighed as he turned and made his way towards the two 'Cons.

"Wait up," Miles called out as he quickly caught up with his friend. Sam was surprised as Miles snagged his elbow and leaned forward. "Do you think Soundwave would let me ride with him?" he whispered under his breath. "You know. Crash out on the floor or something?"

"Hey," Epps startled the two boys as he appeared behind them. "That was my idea."

Sam just snickered as he slipped into his own coat. "I'm sure there's plenty of room and I doubt he would mind," he reassured them.

"Who won't mind what room?" Barricade asked curiously as the humans wandered over.

"Well, Miles was wondering if he could ride with you, Soundwave, since you have the room," Sam admitted as he watched Epps already climbing into the large vehicle.

"I do not mind if he wishes to ride with-"

"What the _hell_?" Epps voice drowned out the rest of Soundwave's reply as he jumped back out of the larger Decepticon and looked over at where the other restaurant patrons were all now surrounding a police cruiser. "Shit. Get in, now!" he snapped.

"Huh?" Sam blinked as he looked back over at the group of people before turning back to Epps. "What are you talking about?"

"'Cade, call 'Bee and Jazz over here and tell them to be as discreet as possible," Epps continued to bark orders. Barricade made the call a bit amused as Epps turned to Soundwave. "Why?" he demanded.

"Why what?" Soundwave sounded genuinely puzzled.

"Whoa! Where'd all this stuff come from?" Miles asked as he poked his head back out the door. "There's like a ton of radios, small TV's… hell, there's even a game system back here."

Sam's eyes winded as he finally managed to figure out what was going on. The fact that Rumble and Frenzy just then emerged from a small cluster of bushes clutching what seemed to be car radios also helped him piece it together.

"You two," Epps snarled at them. "Rather you _three_ are in so much trouble, get in!"

"Wh-wh-what?" Frenzy asked innocently as he tossed the ham radio into Soundwave's cab.

"Do you want us to get caught by the local authorities?" Barricade hissed at them.

"Never mind, everyone just move it before they start wandering over here," Epps hissed as he saw the now four police officers checking out the other cars in the parking lot to see if they had been vandalized as well. Sam quickly jumped into Barricade after the 'Con opened his door for him and Soundwave opened his own for the two condors, having been summoned back from their flight.

"Now what?" Laserbeak asked as he looked at the suddenly cluttered accommodations. "What did you two do this time?"

"What? It's not like they were using it," Rumble shrugged. Ravage just hissed from where he was seated in Soundwave's passenger seat.

"-_What's going on_?-" 'Bee's worried voice came over the line. "-_Why are the cops here_? _Is it Thirteen_?-"

"I only wish," Epps muttered. "Can you two get out of there without being seen?"

"-_Well, the cops are going into the restaurant with the other humans so if we go slowly,_-" Jazz trailed off.

"Good. Let's get the hell out of here!" Epps cried and Soundwave and Barricade proceeded to do just that while Bumblebee and Jazz slowly crept out of their own spots and quickly scuttled around the building to where there were no windows and caught up to them.

"What was _that _about?" Jazz demanded aloud as they weaved their way through the small adjoining parking lots to get back to the main road.

Epps just sighed as he looked down at all the accumulated stuff on the floor. "Anyone need an extra stereo?"

-To be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: IHOP not mine yada, yada, yada. Tomorrows installment of Cover Me: Chapter One Hundred and Nine- A Heavy Setback


	109. A Heavy Setback

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note:** Really quick, I apologize to my non-American fans. IHOP is a restaurant chain called the "International House of Pancakes". But since they can't fit that on the sign they just shorten it to IHOP. Also remember when my computer up and died? Well we can't find where we put the Word program disc so this was edited in "notepad". Bad Spelling galore!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Nine: A Heavy Setback

Sam was never so grateful to be able to be in a car all by himself as he glanced back at the large communications truck in the rear view mirror. Epps still hadn't said anything since they had left the restaurant an hour before and Sam was starting to get a little worried. He winced as he sat back in his seat again and brought his feet up, kicking off his shoes so as to get comfortable.

"He seems a bit upset," Barricade finally offered.

Sam frowned. "You think?" he asked sarcastically.

"Just an observation," Barricade answered morosely.

"-_Just what did they _do_ anyway_?-" Jazz asked as he came up beside the black and white 'Con. "-_All I got was 'spare radio's'._-"

"-_What _did_ they do_?-" Bumblebee echoed Jazz's question. "-_And who exactly was it_?-"

"I'm going to guess that Megatron had a hand in this one as well," Barricade sighed.

"-_Can you blame me_?-" Megatron's voice suddenly cut into the transmission. "-_I've been dead for over six months and frozen for Primus knows how long before then,_-" he told them in all seriousness. "-_What's wrong with having a little fun_?-"

"-_Having fun, I understand,_-" Epps frustrated voice entered the din. "-_I don't even mind you breaking some minor laws as long as you don't hurt anyone, but for Primus' sake, could you have picked a worse time_?_ The last thing we need is to get caught by the local police_!-"

"He's right you know," Sam agreed. "How in the world do we explain how three people could be driving four cars? Also your rather… unusual appearance is bound to get noticed," he finished with a small chuckle.

"-_We were very careful not to be noticed,_-" Rumble stated irritably.

"And I'm sure you were," Barricade said smoothly. "Don't do it again."

"-_Honestly, what were you thinking_?-" 'Bee growled.

"-_That it was a fun way to pass the time_?-" Megatron chuckled. "-_Honestly, the securities on those vehicles were crap. Took us under ten seconds to get into them. This is what you humans came up with after studying me for how long was it exactly_?-"

"-_Never you mind,_-" 'Bee growled. Megatron just snickered.

"-_Well, I suppose it's too late to turn all this stuff in,_-" Epps sighed. "-_And I really don't want to explain why we just showed up at the police station with all of it. I doubt they'll just let us go with an apology._-"

"We could always leave them in a mailbox," Barricade chuckled.

"On the highway?" Sam asked incredulously.

"True," the 'Con snickered again.

"-_And no time to turn around or stop somewhere,_-" 'Bee added. "-_The others are waiting for us._-"

"-_And believe you me, we do _not_ want to keep Prowl waiting any longer than he has to,_-" Jazz added with a sigh.

"-_Then there's only one thing for it I suppose,_-" Epps sighed.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Barricade asked, genuinely curious.

"-_How in the world do we set up this Wii_?_ We may as well use it to pass the time._-"

"That's the spirit," Barricade laughed.

Sam just rolled his eyes as he shifted and moved from the driver's seat to the passengers. "Do you mind?" He asked curiously. "I want to stretch my legs and I don't want to hit anything."

"No problem," Barricade quickly activated his hologram once more and the young figure tipped his sunglasses down his nose to wink at Sam. Sam blinked surprised, wondering if he imagined the rather smug look in the holograms eye or if it had been some sort of trick.

"Anyway, how long until we meet up with the others?"

"-_Shouldn't be long now,_-" Bumblebee answered him. "-_About two hours or so._-"

Sam glanced down at his watch that read quarter to six. "Man, I can't figure out why I'm so tired," he sighed.

"Just go to sleep. We'll wake you when we get there," Barricade told him.

"M'kay," Sam sighed.

Barricade's hologram shook his head as the boy dropped right into sleep. "Out like a light," he chuckled.

"-_Apparently it's normal for humans his age,_-" Bumblebee also laughed. "-_Growth spurts or something._-"

"He'll be as tall as us if he keeps sleeping like this," Barricade joked and was surprised when the 'Bot actually laughed.

"-_It's possible,_-" 'Bee snickered. The two drove in silence for a while before the Autobot made contact once again. "-_So how do you think he's doing, really_?-"

Barricade's hologram glanced over at the Camaro surprised. "What do you mean?"

"-_I mean about all of this. Thirteen, now us going to the Arctic…_-"

Barricade mentaly frowned as 'Bee trailed off. "I would think you to be a better judge of how Sam's doing than I."

"-_Let's just say that as a 'Con, you have a very interesting way of looking at things,_-" 'Bee said flatly.

"You mean skewered and upside down?" Barricade asked with a small laugh.

There was a sigh from the younger mech. "-_You're going to make me say it, aren't you_?-"

"That depends," Barricade responded, highly amused. "What is it you're going to say?"

There was a small huff from Bumblebee and Barricade just waited, vastly entertained by the Autobit's hesitation. "-_Look,_-" 'Bee finally began. "-_You're able to understand these things better than I do, all right_?-"

"Are you saying you value my opinion?" Barricade snickered.

"-_Just answer the question,_-" the Autobot snarled.

"Honestly?" The hologram glanced over at the snoozing boy. "I have no idea."

"-_WHAT_?-"

"Will you keep it _down_!" Barricade hissed with another quick glance over at Sam. The boy just rolled over and continued to sleep.

"-_Sorry._-" 'Bee's voice was notably quieter. "-_But what do you mean you don't know._-"

"The kid speaks to Primus for crying out loud," Barricade announced vehemently. "That's not even normal for us!"

Bumblebee sighed after a moment. "-_True_.-" They drove in silence again for a while. "-_Do you really have a bad feeling about this trip_?-" 'Bee finally asked.

Barricade sighed. "The same slagging feeling I've been getting," he snarled. "The one I had before Megatron showed up, the same one as before Sector Thirteen showed up… hell, I had this feeling before Starscream attacked me and I ended up in your slagging garage."

"-_Really_?-" Bumblebee sounded impressed and a little awed by this announcement. "-_Then why are you ignoring it_?-"

"What else can I do?" Barricade sighed. "Someone has to come along and ensure you Autobots don't kill yourselves."

"-_Hey_! _We can take care of ourselves 'Con_!-" Jazz broke in, clearly unfazed about letting the others know he was eavesdropping.

"One word Lieutenant Jazz: 'snow'." Bumblebee shuddered beside him.

* * *

"-_So how long before you think the others will get here_?-" Ratchet asked as they drove.

"Not soon enough," Optimus sighed.

"-_The town of Redding where we're all supposed to meet is only a little ways away_,-" Wheeljack tried to sooth the other two mechs. "-_An hour tops_.-"

"Primus save me," Optimus groaned.

Ratchet just laughed and Optimus eyed the medic warily. "What is your problem anyway?"

"-_I don't know_,-" Ratchet chuckled. "-_I am just rather amused as of late_.-"

"-_Really Ratchet, these are not laughing matters_,-" Wheeljack sounded disapproving.

"-_Your fault_,-" Ratchet drawled.

"-_Huh_?-"

"-_Are we there yet_?-" Perceptor's voice came out of the trailer, interrupting any answer Ratchet may have given.

"Nope. Not yet," Optimus sighed. "We still have a ways to go. We'll probably stop in Redding for the night. Ron, Steve, would you mind trying to find somewhere suitable for our large convoy?"

"-_We're going to stop_?-" Wheeljack asked surprised.

"For the humans," Optimus explained before he let out a long sigh. "That and I'm worried about Sunny and Jazz. They need the rest the most."

"-_We'll see what we can find,_-" Ron announced over the rustle of paper as he looked over the map. "-_Car park,_-" he finally spoke.

"-_No place for Optimus or Soundwave,_-" Steve countered.

"-_City park_?-" Ron offered.

"-_People live in those parks,_-" Steve retorted.

"-_Hmm_…-"

"Perhaps we'll just wait and find what we can when we get there," Optimus offered.

"-_Great_! _Race ya_! _One, two GO_!-"

Optimus, Wheeljack and the humans all watched as Ratchet began weaving in and out of traffic, pulling further and further ahead of them. Wheeljack sighed. "-_Should I be worried_?-"

Optimus just watched Ratchet go before he glanced over at the mech next to him, counting back a few days as he had a rather disturbing thought. "Um… maybe."

"-_Why is he acting like this though? It's not like him_,-" Wheeljack sounded worried.

"Who knows why he does anything." Optimus answered as he zoomed in on the sight of the bright yellow hummer rescue vehicle before his vision was blocked by another truck. "Maybe he's playing a game or something."

"-_Or something,_-" the other mech chuckled.

Optimus just sighed as he pulled over to the far lane again as another big rig pulled up between himself and the engineer. "I'm really beginning to hate this trip…" he muttered.

"-_And it's only day one_!-" Ratchet snickered over the airways.

"Primus help me," Optimus groaned.

"-_Oh shit_!-" Ron's voice suddenly came over the radio. "-_Optimus, look where you are_!-"

"What?" Optimus was instantly alert as he tried to figure out where he was. Considering that there was yet another large eighteen-wheeler in front of him however, he didn't see much. "What is it?"

"-_What is it Ron_?-" Ratchet asked worriedly as he too tried to figure out what the problem was the he clearly wasn't seeing as he dropped back to join Wheeljack. "-_Where did all these trucks come from_?-"

"-_Optimus, you're in the lane for the trucking weigh station_!-" Steve told them with a desperate tone to his voice. "-_You've got to get out of there man_!-"

"The what?" Optimus nearly screamed back as he tried to figure out a way to get out from behind the other truck. Unfortunately another one had just pulled up behind him. "I can't move! They've got me boxed in!"

"-_Just how big a problem is this_?-" Wheeljack asked the two humans with him.

"-_Considering the first thing they're going to want to see is his trucking licenses and since you don't even have a _driver…-" Ron trailed off ominously.

"Slag it! What do I do?" Optimus demanded as he started going over the grooves that indicated to slow down. "I can't get out of here!"

"-_Can we get to him_?-" Ratchet asked worriedly.

"-_I'm trying,_-" Wheeljack muttered, "-_but there are too many trucks for me to get by and they're not even letting me try and get in._-"

"-_Do you think he can talk his way out of it_?-" Ratchet asked the two humans.

"-_You mean the fact that he doesn't have a license_?-" Steve asked incredulously. "-_No._-"

"-_They'll want to pull the _'_driver_' _out of the truck,_-" Ron told them with a worried tone in his voice. "-_And then they'll want to see what's in the trailer._-"

"-WHAT?-" Perceptor suddenly broke in. "-_What in the world is going on out there_? _First the road gets bumpy and now you're talking about humans searching the trailer_?-"

"It seems we have a situation out here_,_" Optimus said sourly.

"-_I'll see if I can get Prowl,_-" Ratchet told him quickly. "-_Find out how close he is to our position_-"

"-_Hurry it up_!-" Optimus shouted over his radio when a human with a large red light started waving him towards one of the bays. Optimus hit the odd platform and the humans all gaped at the weight that showed up on the electronic board. '_Shit_!'

Optimus twitched as a small group of humans stopped in front of him and began speaking as two others made their way towards his driver's side door. Optimus activated his hologram and prayed that some miracle would get him out of this without too many humans learning about him or his kind. Keller was not going to be happy, that was for slagging sure.

Suddenly lights flashed behind him and Optimus was never so grateful to see the 'Cons in his life as both Barricade and Soundwave pulled up behind him, 'Bee trailing along since he was between the two vehicles of authority. Barricade quickly went around the startled humans and pulled up next to Optimus' left as Soundwave came to a halt right in front of the humans and Epps climbed out, waving his military ID. "-_Need a hand,_-" Barricade chuckled.

"-_Get me the slag out of here,_-" was all Optimus said.

There was a chuckle from Bumblebee as he pulled up alongside Barricade. "-_That's what Epps is trying to do,_-" the younger Autobot told his commander.

There was a long moment as the Ranger was speaking emphatically to the men at the weigh station. The group glanced at Optimus before they looked at Barricade and finally at Soundwave, taking in the special diplomatic plates. Epps seemed to make a gesture that read, 'you see?' and the lead human began nodding. He made a small motion to the worker in the booth and the small gate lifted up.

"-_There, now that wasn't so bad, now was it_?-" Barricade chuckled again as they pulled out and started heading for the exit.

"-_Can we not do that next time_?-" Perceptor's rather irritated voice came over the waves.

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" Optimus cried out as they pulled into the flow of traffic.

"-_That was rather annoying,_-" Rumble also complained from Soundwave. "-_What if they had wanted to search Soundwave_?_ How were we supposed to hide a huge mechanical panther and two condors_?-"

There was hissing and Ravage came on. "-_I could have handled it._-"

"-_I th-th-thought it was f-f-fun,_-" Frenzy chirped.

"-_You would_!-" Rumble snapped.

"-_Now children, don't make me turn around_,-" Barricade chuckled.

"-_Could we_?-" Rumble asked in all seriousness.

"-_It wasn't that bad,_-" Epps laughing voice came over the waves. "-_And we all made it._-"

"-_Speak for yourselves,_-" Perceptor wailed. "-_It's not like I have any room back here _-"

"-_And lets not forget all the stolen stuff we have back here,_-" Rumble finished in a huff.

"What?" Optimus glanced over at the larger 'Con, a feeling of dread beginning to hit him again. "What the slag did you guys _do_ in San Francisco?"

"-_Nothing we couldn't handle_,-" Bumblebee was quick to reassure the other Autobot.

"-_It seems that the others went on without us,-"_ Soundwave spoke next as he pulled out behind Bumblebee, cutting in front of a rather beat up Chevy that honked madly. Clearly, Soundwave didn't care.

"-_It isn't like they could have stopped,_-" Bumblebee replied before addressing Optimus. "-_Jazz zipped down the highway to catch up to Ratchet and Wheeljack at let them know Epps was getting you out._-"

"Thank Primus," Optimus sighed. "By the way, tell Judy that the nursery hanger needs to be a bit bigger."

"-_What_?-" Both Barricade and Bumblebee seemed confused but it was actually Sam who started laughing as he sat up.

"You're kidding!" he called out the window. "Ratchet? How can you be sure?"

"He's perky…" Optimus groaned.

"Oh no," Bumblebee forwent the radio as he groaned aloud. "Another sparkling?"

"What?" Barricade yelped.

"But don't tell Wheeljack," Optimus snickered. "Let's see how long it takes him to figure it out."

"Primus save us," Barricade moaned.

"I believe it was Primus who put us into this situation," Sam chuckled.

"Don't remind me."

"What situation?" Ratchet asked as they pulled away from the side of the road where they had been waiting for the others.

"The weigh station," Optimus said quickly. "I need someone to make a note of all of them on the route we're planning on taking. I don't want another surprise like that again."

"Got it," Wheeljack instantly answered him and began a search for all weigh stations in the area.

"Hey Sam!" Ron waved out of Wheeljack's window. "We stopped and got candy!"

"And protein bars!" Steve added.

Sam just stared at his father. "Er, no thanks! We ate already!"

Ron just nodded before he said something to Wheeljack and the radio's clicked on again. "-_So how was San Francisco_?-"

"It was surprisingly fun," Sam responded. "We went over the bridge."

"-_The hills were rather difficult to maneuver,_-" Soundwave announced rather flatly.

"-_It was only the one,_-" Jazz snickered. "-_And you got up it, didn't you_?-"

"-_Optimus Prime, I would like to state that I do not wish to go back to the city of San Francisco again… _Ever.-"

Optimus just chuckled. "-_Noted, though I doubt that we would have to go back there anytime soon. You know, unless someone lands there or something._-"

There was a sudden burst of laughing from 'Bee, 'Cade and Jazz and it seemed that all three were thinking the same thing. "-_Oh Primus, how would we get them to the base_?-"

"I doubt we could lay tracks that far," Barricade snickered.

"-_Forget the tracks; could you imagine how they would look in their other form_?-" Jazz burst out laughing.

Sam as well as the others, who were clearly not in the loop, just looked at the three rather perplexed. "Care to let us in on the joke?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Trolley's!" Barricade cried out and the three started laughing again.

"-_Oh thanks a lot_!-" Ratchet cried out in mock irritation. "-_Now I've got that image stuck in my head, thank you very much._-"

"You're welcome," Barricade quipped.

Even Optimus was chuckling. "-_Okay_ _everyone, let's try and settle down now_.-"

"-_THERE THEY ARE_!-"

"-RATCHEY! WE MISSED YOU!-"

"Oh Primus," Ratchet snarled before he activated his radio. "-_Be grateful we're in a public place you two_! _And don't call me that_!-"

"-_Awww… look Sides. We made Ratchey angry_!-" Sunny snickered.

"-_I'll kill 'em_!-" Ratchet snarled.

"-_You'll have to get in line,_-" Ironhide announced as he finally managed to catch up with the speeder Lamborghini's.

"-_JAZZ_!-" Prowl cried out as he quickly weaved through and around traffic to get right next to the small silver Pontiac. "-_Are you all right_? _Are you hurt_?_ How about the Sparkling_? _Do you need to rest at all_? _What about- _-"

"::_Prowl, darling_. _Breath_,::"

"::_But…_::"

"::_We're fine,_::" Jazz reassured him privately before switching back to the radio. "-_We're all fine, right Ratchet_?-"

"-_What_?-" Ratchet quickly filed away the few ideas he had regarding the Lambo's and his wrench and turned to the smaller Lieutenant. "-_Um. Yeah, we're all fine over here._-"

"-_Damn, he figured that out quick,_-" Optimus sighed.

Ironhide glanced over at Optimus curious. "-_Figured out what_?-"

"-_Think about it and I'm sure it'll come to you,_-" Optimus sighed.

"-_So who remembers where we left off_?-" Jazz suddenly called out.

"-_I actually forgot,_-" 'Bee answered truthfully.

"-_No choice. Guess we have to start all over again_!-"

"-_Slag._-" All the Autobots, save Jazz and 'Bee were surprised when Soundwave suddenly was very, very, _very _far behind them.

"-_What's with him_?-" Ironhide asked puzzled.

"-_Search me,_-" Optimus replied, just as confused.

"-_Five hundred thousand cubes of Energon on the wall. Five hundred thousand cubes!_-"

The Autobots, Will, Ron and Steve just stared as Jazz, 'Bee, Epps and the teenagers all broke out into song. "How long is this trip again?" Ironhide asked fearfully. Optimus just whimpered

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well please join us next time for chapter One Hundred Ten: Gearing Up


	110. Gearing Up

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note:** Another "blah" chapter but needed. I'm off to bed. ^^;

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Ten: Gearing Up

"Are we all set to go exploring?" Red Alert called out cheerfully as he burst into what was normally 'Bee and Barricade's hanger, smiling brightly. The current occupants were as forgiving as it's main tenants however, and Red was forced to doge a rather torn up couch as it was hurled his way.

"DO YOU SLAGGING KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?"

"Who opened the door? It's bright out! Oh Primus, I think I'm blind!"

"_Shut the door_!"

Red waited a moment before he stepped away from the wall and peered around the corner back into the hanger. Silence greeted him as the three mechs inside had apparently gone back into recharge. With a small shake of his head he braced himself and quickly slipped into the building again. "Hello!" he called out a bit more quietly. "Guys? Exploring? You know. Secret underground bunker filled with either wonders beyond your imagination or the worst horrors this side of Starscream." There was a muffled chuckle before silence reigned once again. Red frowned and crossed his arms as he glared down at the three supposedly snoozing mechs. "This _was _your idea you know," he drawled.

There was a pause before he heard a sigh. "He's right you know," one voice muttered.

"It's _seven_ in the morning," the larger figure grumbled. "I don't get up before noon, you know that Groundhog."

"Well I can't get back to sleep now," Motorhead sighed as he sat up. Shuttering his optics he looked over at where Red was standing by the door where the bright sunlight was invading the building. "Good morning," he yawned.

Red nodded as Groundhog also sat up. "Morning," Red greeted the still half-charging mech. "We're going to head down there in one hour." He looked over at the third mech hesitantly.

"Don't worry. We'll get him up," Motorhead said through a yawn as he climbed to his feet. Only to then curse as his head hit the catwalk. "I can't understand how Barricade lives like this," he muttered as he checked his head for dents.

"Usually he's hanging around in his alt mode," Red said with a chuckle. "That and I think he and the First Team have gotten used to maneuvering around the human's equipment. Especially the need to duck when going in and out of the buildings."

"Now you tell me," Motorhead huffed.

Groundhog just snickered at his teammates grumbling as he clearly had no trouble with the catwalk due to his rather petite height. "We'll meet you by the main hanger," he told the Autobot Security Chief, still snickering.

Red just nodded as he made his exit and headed back towards his own hanger. "Three down, three to go," he chuckled as he threw open the doors. "Inferno! Time to get up!"

"Don't wanna!" Inferno muttered as he rolled back over, away from the light shining in from the open door.

Red just smirked as he leaned against the door frame nonchalantly. "Okay, if you don't want to get up then don't get up," he spoke slowly. "I'll just keep the 'Con's company since they're up too."

"What?"

Red grinned as Inferno sat bolt upright and stared at him in shock. "Well, now that you're up, you can help me get Hound and Bluestreak," he grinned.

Inferno just continued to stare at him stunned before he groaned and flopped back down to the floor. "This was you plan, wasn't it?" Red just grinned at him and Inferno sighed as he finally sat back up and got to his feet. "You know Hound is more than likely up already."

"True," Red shrugged. "But we need to get Bluestreak up."

"Mmph."

Red chuckled at the noncommittal mutter from Inferno as he turned and began heading towards the next hanger in line, bypassing the few that were missing their usual occupants. He spoke to Blaster momentarily as the mech made his own way towards the main hanger to await the morning transmission from the others before Red continued on down the line of hangers. He made his way to the one that Hound currently shared with the smaller gunner and poked his head in.

"Hello?" He called out as he knocked on the door. Silence answered him and with a frown he stepped further into the building and glanced about. No one was there.

Red stared at the empty hanger for a long moment before he finally got back to himself and closed the door, glancing around the courtyard for the two missing mechs. He spotted Inferno finally exiting their hanger, yawning the whole while, and strangely, over by the far hanger Groundhog and Motorhead were quite literally dragging Rollerforce out by his ankles. Red had to look again just to make sure he wasn't seeing things but nope, they were dragging their third member across the yard, clear as day.

Inferno was staring at the three 'Cons in morbid fascination, now completely awake as Red made his way over. "What are they doing?" Inferno asked as he watched the group.

Red shrugged just as baffled. They had their answer soon enough as Groundhog took both ankles while Motorhead raced ahead to get the gate. Racing back, the other 'Con grabbed Rollerforce's arms and between the two of them, they maneuvered Rollerforce right out of the base. There was mass sputtering and shouting as the two literally tossed their third companion into the moat before taking off in opposite directions away from their team member.

"DAMN IT YOU TWO! You better keep running if you know what's good for ya! When I get you, so help me Primus, I swear I will bury you up to your necks and leave ya to bake!"

Red was snickering as he watched Rollerforce clamber out of his moat and shake off the water like a rather large dog. The chuckle grew to a full out laugh as there was an indignant "hey!" and Hound took two steps back away from the damp 'Con in order to avoid another bath. Rollerforce looked unfazed by the Autobot's predicament as he tried to shake the water out of his leg panels. "Yuck, I hate water."

Red was still laughing as the 'Con wandered away and he made his way towards the now soggy Hound. "You okay?" he chuckled.

"Yeah," Hound frowned as he shook off the water that had been dumped on him. "I just wanted to see what the fuss was about." He sighed as he shook out his arms. "I wasn't expecting a downpour." Red just shook his head as he tried to help his friend wipe off the extra moisture.

"What happened over here?" Bluestreak asked as he appeared around the corner and took in Hound's damp appearance. "What happened to you Hound?"

"Took an unexpected shower," Hound muttered. He looked over at Red. "You think Ratchet would mind if I snitched one of his sheets?"

"If we wash it before he finds out," Red shrugged.

"Right. Be right back."

"No, really. What happened?" Bluestreak asked curiously as he watched Hound meander away.

"Hound was just an innocent bystander," Red told him before he shot the other mech a sharp look. "Better question. Why are you already up?"

Bluestreak actually ducked his head and looked away and Red watched him curiously. He looked back at where the 'Cons had disappeared before he looked back at Bluestreak. Inferno was also staring down at Bluestreak, curiously. "What's with you lately?" the larger fire rig demanded.

"Oh, nothing!" Bluestreak perked back up. "So when are we going to check out the underground base?"

"Around eight," Red told him, allowing the change in conversation. "You want to help me gather the supplies?"

"Sure," Bluestreak jumped at the chance. "Later Inferno."

"Hmph," Inferno shrugged as he turned back around and headed for the hanger he shared with Red. "I'm going to try and doze some more. Call me when we're ready!"

Red just watched his husband walk away, a small smile on his face when he realized that Bluestreak was watching him intently. "Ahem. Shall we?" Red asked as he turned towards the main hanger.

Bluestreak nodded and the two turned and began making their way across the compound towards the large main hanger. Amazingly, Bluestreak remained quiet as they walked and this instantly caught Red's attention. He glanced over at the other mech and was surprised to see Bluestreak glancing over at himself every once in a while before he looked back down at the ground. Red was about to ask when Bluestreak suddenly spoke.

"What's it like?"

"What?" Red looked over at the mech surprised.

Bluestreak caught Red's optic before he quickly looked away. "No, never mind. It was stupid."

Red frowned before he suddenly realized what it was that Bluestreak was thinking about and with a quick glance to make sure no one was about, he snagged Bluestreak's arm and pulled him into a small ally between two hangers. He smiled down at the surprised gunner. "It's like floating in zero gravity with stars whizzing by you in some bizarre, wonderful dance."

Bluestreak stared up at him shocked as Red grinned. "Really?"

Red nodded. "Trust yourself and believe in him as well."

"What? But-but-but," Bluestreak just stared at him stunned; his mouth dropping open before he snapped it close only to have it drop down again. "He's a 'CON!" he finally yelped.

Red shook his head, his smile dropping. "The war is over Bluestreak," he said quietly. "It's like Primus said, we're all Cybertronions. Dose it really matter anymore?"

"But-but," Bluestreak's mouth opened and closed like a landed fish as he tried to formulate a response.

Red sighed. "Look, the only advice I can give you is listen to what your Spark is trying to tell you," he said with a small shrug. "You know what's right for you."

Bluestreak continued to stare at him stunned. "But- but he's a 'Con!" he said again. "And the others will freak and-"

Red grinned and gave the frazzled mech a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll take care of Inferno." Red then totally shocked Bluestreak by winking. "Besides, I think he's cute too!"

"RED!" Bluestreak gasped, astonished.

Red just threw back his head and laughed. "Come on, let's go get the supplies."

Bluestreak frowned but allowed the other mech to pull him along towards the main hanger where they found Hound still there, buffing his shin panels with one of Ratchet's sheets while Blaster helped to get his back. "This has been a heck of a morning already," Hound sighed.

"You have no idea," Bluestreak muttered as he glanced over at Red before heading to sit on one of the many boxcars that filled the hanger.

Hound just glanced at his younger teammate puzzled before he shrugged and tossed the sheet aside. "Right, well; where is everything?" he asked, turning to Red.

"In the Gremlin Box," Red answered easily.

Blaster turned to stare at the security chief. "The what?"

"The Gremlin Box," Red repeated with a smirk.

"You're kidding," Hound gaped.

"Nope," Red laughed jerking a thumb at the small boxcar shoved in the corner, "over here."

The other three watched amazed as Red pulled the door open and began yanking out different items that had been crammed in there. "Okay, we've got lights, cables, some flares… Hmmm…" Red set aside one of Ratchet's larger tools as he dug further into the back.

The other Autobots watched gobsmacked as Red continued to pull item after item out of the box. "Just how much is _in _there anyway?" Hound finally asked as Red pulled out a large searchlight.

"Enough," Red chuckled as he handed the light off to Blaster.

"Okay, we're here. What needs to be done?"

The Autobots looked up at the door as Groundhog and Motorhead entered the main hanger, both carrying their own set of lights and gear. Red looked at the items in surprise. "I didn't know you guys already had your own equipment."

Groundhog just shrugged as he shifted a loop of cable over his shoulder. "We're 'Cons. If we don't carry our own slag ourselves then if we don't have it when we need it we're stuck in a moat without a paddle."

Blaster and Bluestreak seemed confused but Hound nodded at this announcement as Red chuckled. "I suppose you're right," he said as he got to his feet. "You're not the kind who'll share your toys, are you?"

Groundhog just smirked. "So are we off to the underground base?"

"In a little while," Red nodded as he put the extra equipment back into the boxcar while Hound and Bluestreak began gathering the different items they were going to take. "We just have to wait for the humans."

"The humans?" Groundhog looked up surprised. "What do we need them for?"

Red grinned. "They kind of have to open the doors for one. The other is that Simmons might be able to help since he was once part of Sector Seven."

"The male human that keeps gaping up at us whenever we walk by like he's never seen giant alien robots before?" Motorhead asked curiously as he picked up the extra generator Bluestreak had been struggling to pick up along with his own set of lights. "What's with him anyway?"

"He was part of the human faction that was studying Megatron all those years. He's still trying to figure out that we don't really mean any harm," Red chuckled. "Shall we then?"

The two 'Cons exited the building ahead of the others and quickly made a wide circle as they found Inferno waiting for everyone outside. "So let's get this over with," Inferno sighed as he took Red's extra cable and slung it over his own shoulder. He frowned as he looked at the 'Cons. "Aren't we missing one?"

"I'm here!"

The group turned surprised to find Rollerforce coming around the corner, carrying his own equipment that he dropped to the ground as he caught up with everyone. "Well, I'm set," he grinned madly.

"Whoa! Check out the gear!" Motorhead stared down at the assorted cannons, blasters and extra chargers.

"Indeed," Groundhog frowned. "Just _where_ did you find all this?"

"Found the ammo shed," Rollerforce shrugged as he looked over his acquired items happily.

There was a moan and the group turned to find the four Autobots staring at the gear in abject horror. "That wasn't a shed," Red Alert groaned, dropping his head in his hand. "That was Ironhide's _hanger_."

Rollerforce's grin got wider, if that was possible. "_Really_?"

"Put it back 'Force," Groundhog frowned.

"But we might need it!" Rollerforce instantly countered. "Besides, I think I've grown attached to them." He hefted a larger cannon to prove his point and Groundhog just glared as Motorhead sighed and set his gear down along with the generator.

"Get comfortable. This may take a while," he sighed as he leaned against the building.

"Which we don't have time for if we want to get the maximum search time in," Red announced as he picked up his gear again. "Just take what you can carry."

"RED!" Inferno yelped as he turned to stare at his small husband in shock.

"Oh don't worry," Red told his distraught mate. "He's the one who's going to lead the way."

"I'm doing what now?" Rollerforce looked over at the smaller red mech in stunned surprise.

"Either lead or leave the weapons. Your choice," Red shrugged.

Rollerforce just stood there stunned as Groundhog turned to look at the Autobot critically. "You sure you weren't a 'Con in a past life?" he asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," Red chuckled. "When the others get back I'll have Sam ask Primus on his next visit."

Now all three 'Cons were just staring at him confused. "Primus?" Motorhead glanced over at Bluestreak puzzled.

"Er… yeah. Long story," Bluestreak shrugged as he took a small step away from Motorhead. The 'Con didn't seem to notice however as he started gathering his own stuff along with most of Bluestreaks. Bluestreak frowned and took another step away, throwing Red a desperate look.

Red just shrugged back before he turned to Rollerforce and looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

Rollerforce scowled for a long moment before he sighed. "Yeah, might as well. I don't want to give this cannon back any time soon."

"Great," Inferno growled.

"Just be sure to put it back where you found it," Groundhog snarled.

"And we mean _exactly_ where you found it," Hound said with a nod. "Ironhide knows his equipment and he knows when it's been messed with."

"Good morning!" The group of mechs all turned to find Maggie making her way towards them with a wave, Simmons trailing behind her at a much slower pace. "Are we ready to go?"

"Miss Maggie?" Red asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming with you, obviously," Maggie grinned as she pulled out an object from her fanny pack and waved her own flashlight in the air. "I've been down there everyday for the past month! I'm dying to find out what else is there!"

"Wait for me!"

"Mikaela?" Red yelped as the younger girl jogged towards them. "Don't tell me you're coming as well?"

"Yup," Mikaela grinned, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "Why should you guys have all the fun? Plus, I didn't think it would be this boring without Sam and the others."

"Boring?" Inferno yelped surprised.

"Face it 'Bot. You're boring," Rollerforce snickered.

"Are you sure?" Red asked the girl, ignoring the small banter behind him as he leaned down and allowed Mikaela to step up in his offered hand.

"Yeah," Maggie was the one who answered as she stepped up into Hound's hand. "We're sure. We're not weak you know."

Red never lost his frown. "Still. Judy may need you girls up here."

Mikaela surprised him as she started laughing. "She's the one who packed us lunch!"

"Plus, since you guys are going to be exploring, that means we're not going to be working on the computers so I'm going to be going bonkers just loafing around," Maggie added with a nod.

"And you may need us in case there are some doors only humans can go through," Mikaela finished with a nod.

"Hey! Are you guys all set?" Fig called out as he limped his way towards the group minus his crutches and allowed Blaster to pick him up. "I'm going to hang with Blaster and listen in on the radio. You guys tell us _everything_, ya hear?"

"Yeah, we got ya," Hound chuckled.

"The runway open?" Red asked as they started gathering their equipment again.

"Should be," Simmons spoke up. Bluestreak offered his hand to Simmons who stared at it reluctantly. "Er…"

"Would you prefer to walk?" Bluestreak asked innocently.

Simmons hesitated for a moment before he sighed. "No," he admitted and stepped up into the offered palm.

"All right then," Red nodded as he adjusted gear, ensuring Mikaela was secure in his palm. "We'll check in every hour on the hour," he said to Blaster and Fig as the group made their way towards the runway. "If we find anything, be sure that we'll call you sooner and keep you appraised."

"I know the drill," Blaster chuckled. "I think I can run the radio just fine."

"Good," Red nodded.

"Do you have the emergency backup radios?" Blaster asked almost as an after thought.

Red stopped in his tracks as he actually thought about. "Oops."

"I've got some," Groundhog announced as he pulled them out of an extra panel from his arm.

"Ah, see," Red turned to Inferno with a large smile. "They are good for something."

Inferno just frowned. "Whatever."

"Do you ever get the feeling we're just here for their amusement?" Groundhog asked his teammates with a small frown. The other two just shrugged.

"Okay. Are we all set?" Hound asked as he looked over his own equipment.

"I'm good," Motorhead called out.

"Set," Groundhog and Rollerforce added.

"I'm ready to go," Maggie grinned, bouncing slightly in Hound's hand with excitement. Only to blink in surprise as Hound held her out towards Motorhead.

"I'll take point with Rollerforce," Hound announced. "My guiding system should come in handy here."

"Oh," Motorhead blinked as he fumbled a bit with his equipment before he held out his hand for the woman to move over.

"All right then!" Red called out as he switched on his lights. "Let's get going!"

"Good luck!" Blaster called with a wave of his free hand.

"Bye guys!" Fig called out. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Inferno gave a halfhearted wave as they started making their way to the runway and the unknown below. Blaster shook his head as he watched them go. "Why do I not feel comfortable about this?" he muttered.

Fig just chuckled. "Called intuition," he told the mech. "But then again, sometimes you have to let fate figure a few things out too."

"Mmm," Blaster nodded. Suddenly there was a beep by his wrist and Blaster jerked in surprise. "That's the convoy!" he cried out happily. "Hang on." Blaster cupped his hand more so the human in his palm could balance as he turned and jogged towards the hanger.

"-_Soundwave calling Autobot Base. Come in Base. This is Soundwave calling Autobot base. Is anyone there_?-"

"I'm here Soundwave," Blaster gasped as he snagged the microphone, allowing Fig to step down onto the computer's small shelf. "Go ahead convoy."

"-_We've reunited with others and are now making our way toward Portland. Will call back after reached target city._-"

"Understood," Blaster smiled. "No singing this time," he chuckled, becoming a bit more relaxed

"-_Primus, don't mention that,_-" Soundwave groaned. "-_I'm nearly half a mile behind them just to keep from going insane._-"

Blaster chuckled. "By the way, don't call back too soon. The others have gone down to Thirteen's sub base to do some exploring."

"-_Already_?-" Soundwave seemed surprise.

"Well, Red wanted to get an early start," Blaster sighed.

"-_Mmm,_-" Soundwave hummed. There was silence for a long moment as Blaster just sat at the controls. "-_Was there anything else Officer Blaster_?-"

"Huh?" Blaster sat up surprised. "Oh… um. Nothing else to report here." He paused. "Was Prowl upset with Jazz?" he asked curiously.

"-_More relived to see him than anything else._-"

"Oh. Well, okay then. Will await your next transmission."

"-_Understood,_-" Soundwave replied. "-_Have a good day Officer Blaster._-"

"You too," Blaster said quickly before the transmission was cut.

There was a small chuckle from Fig. "You guys aren't all that different from us humans, are you?"

Blaster just turned away and began shuffling with a stack of data pads. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Fig just snickered again. "Have it your way," he said with a shrug. "I'll just go check on the ladies and maybe get some breakfast."

"Oh, right." Blaster held out a hand and helped the human back down to the ground. "Can you make it to the mess hall?"

"Yeah, I'm good!" Fig grinned as he turned for the door. "Just go back too dreaming about your lover boy!"

"WHAT?" Blaster screeched.

Fig just laughed as he left the building. "Epps was right. This place is a blast!"

-To Be Continued

* * *

Author's Note: Join us next time for chapter One Hundred Eleven: Car Games


	111. Car Games

Cover Me

By Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**: Again "blah" chapter but needed in order to set certain things us. Anyway, I had 2 people ask for the second song so I had to add it. ^_^

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eleven: Car Games

"The wheels on the bus go round and round! Round and round! Round and round!"

"For the love of Primus, STOP. SINGING!" Ironhide bellowed as he pulled back further from the small Pontiac. "Honestly Jazz. Can't you pick anything better to sing?"

"But these are tradition!" Jazz shouted, partly offended. "They're classic road songs!"

"There has to be something better!" Ironhide growled.

There was a pause. "This is the song that never ends! Yes, it goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because- This is the song that never ends-"

"_Please_ no more singing!" Ratchet moaned. "I don't think I can take any more!"

"Oh all right," Jazz sighed, rather disappointed that he had to cut his performance short, but he still honored the medics request.

"What?" Ironhide yelped surprised. "For me, its 'they're classics' but when Ratchet asks you to stop it's just 'okay'?"

"Sorry man," Jazz chuckled. "But you like to complain about everything. Ratchet at least is honest about it."

"Can we all just drive in just silence for a while, please?" Optimus asked pleadingly from behind the smaller vehicles. "Just until we reach Oregon…" There was a chorus of acknowledgments and agreements and Optimus sighed in relief. "Thank you!"

Barricade just chuckled as he moved around a large sedan. "Hell of a way to start the morning," he said to his passengers.

Sam sighed as he stretched out in the passenger seat of the Mustang. "I'm still tired," he yawned.

"Then go back to sleep," Rumble huffed from where he and Frenzy was seated in the back. "And why aren't you with the bug anyway?"

Sam just shrugged as he rolled over and leaned his head against the window. Barricade chuckled. "Sam isn't always all there in the mornings," he explained to the smaller mechs.

"Ladies-ies-iesman217 q-q-quiet," Frenzy chuckled, Rumble looked unimpressed.

"-_He's asleep, isn't he_?-" Bumblebee asked over the line with a small laugh.

"Yeah," Barricade snickered. "Out like a light."

"-_Miles is out too,_-" Bumblebee told them.

"Oh please," Rumble huffed. "I'm riding with Soundwave after the next stop."

"But I have to decorate the trailer again," Megatron put in an appearance with a small huff. "Slagging rain."

Barricade just sighed as he glanced over at the rig in question. When they had stopped at the overnight lot for the night it had begun raining somewhere around two in the morning, undoing all of Megatron's previous handiwork. Megatron had insisted on riding again with Barricade since the smaller 'Con could get closer to the large trailer. What they hadn't expected was Sam to join them as he stumbled into the passenger seat while drifting in and out of conciousness.

Amazingly, Bumblebee hadn't even said anything about Sam riding along with the three 'Cons instead of himself. Barricade wasn't sure if he should be worried or honored. He and the bug were no longer rivals, but the undertone was still there. Especially when Sam was concerned.

'_Whatever,_' Barricade sighed to himself. '_As long as he doesn't pitch a fit, what does it matter who the boy rides with..._' Still, Barricade felt slightly uneasy. He had not forgotten the conversation he had overheard those few weeks ago when they were coming back from fetching Frenzy and, in turn, Soundwave.

Sam was sleeping soundly again and Rumble and Frenzy were cuddled up in the back seat, leaving Barricade alone with his thoughts. Unfortunately, they weren't thoughts he wanted to dwell on. "So how much longer till we get to Oregon?" he called out aloud seeing as the morning traffic had thinned considerably.

"Not long," Ratchet was the one to answer him. "Half an hour or so and then couple hours to Portland."

"Great," Barricade sighed. "Like this trip hasn't been long enough already."

"We're at least back on track," Jazz chuckled.

"And together, thank Primus," Prowl muttered as he scooted closer to Jazz.

"Missed you too babe," Jazz snickered.

"Oh yuck. Mush factor." Barricade made a few fake gagging noises and was highly amused at how fast Prowl darted away from his companion.

Even Optimus and Ironhide were chuckling at the commander's obvious embarrassment. "Come on everyone. I want to make the border by lunch," Optimus announced.

"Right! You heard him! Double-time everyone. Let's go!" Prowl instantly got back into soilder mode as he began ordering everyone once again. Not that the others let him get away with it.

"But I'm tired!" Sunstreaker whined. "And it's early in the morning! And I don't want to! I mean, seriously. Do you know how long it took me to pick the bugs out of my grill? Yuck!"

"It wasn't a suggestion Sunstreaker!" Prowl barked.

"Actually, it was," Optimus sighed. "It's not like we're in a race."

"Now for a race, I _would_ go faster!" Sideswipe chirped, instantly more awake than he had been just moments before.

"NO RACING!" Prowl bellowed. Twin groans of disappointment and a small huff answered him.

"Aw come on Prowl," Jazz tried to cajole, "it'll pass the time."

"Yeah man! What else is there to do?"

"No racing," Prowl growled. "Especially you two!"

"What?" Two voices shouted.

"Oh dear," Sideswipe muttered as he dropped back a small ways from the now two fuming Autobots.

"Prowl, dear. You just sucked all the joy out of this morning," Jazz declaired with a huff and quickly dropping a gear and he slipped around the other mechs, putting both Ratchet and Ironhide between him and his now stunned mate.

"Whoa! Leave me out of this," Ironhide yelped as he quickly tried to get out of the line of any fire, real or otherwise as Prowl tried to follow his miffed mate.

"Jazz, wait. I only meant-"

"You don't want me to have any fun! Admit it!"

"What?" Prowl yelped, clearly stunned by Jazz's words. "I didn't, I mean I wouldn't-"

Optimus and Ratchet just snickered as Will shook his head as he leaned back in Ironhide's drivers seat. "Do you guys even have hormones?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know anything anymore," Ironhide muttered.

"Mmm," Will smiled. "So how long do you think Jazz's mood swings will last?"

"If they're anything like Sunny's?" Ironhide paused a moment. "Forever."

Will laughed. "Poor Prowl."

"But Jazz! I just want to make sure you're all right."

"You don't love me anymore!" Jazz wailed.

"How can you say that?" Prowl cried as he took off after the crying Solstice.

"I think I would have preferred the singing," Wheeljack sighed.

"You said it," Ron nodded. A granola bar was thrust into his line of vision.

"Breakfast?" Steve asked with a large grin. Ron just reached for a small box and pulled up a doughnut.

"Don't mind if I do."

* * *

"Finally," Barricade announced a few hours later as they drove past a sign that welcomed them into Oregon. "That took just about forever."

"-_We made it didn't we_?-" Bumblebee chuckled.

"One state down, two to go," Sam smiled as he stretched out his arms in front of him.

"-_You mean three,_-" Ratchet chuckled. "-_There's still Alaska._-"

"Not to mention Canada," Barricade groaned. "I'm tired already just thinking about it."

"-_You can always go home you know,_-" Ironhide growled.

"No thank you," Barricade shuddered. "I'll take my chances on the road."

"-_We're coming up to the first town. Should we stop for supplies_?-" Wheeljack asked.

"-_We're just passing through here people,_-" Optimus announced over the line. "-_Don't get to comfortable._-"

"-_Is it me, or is it getting colder_?-" Sunny called out as the traffic began to get thicker and everyone had to slow down.

"-_Yup, it's colder,_-" Ratchet sighed as he slowed for a large bus to pull out into traffic.

"-_Where are we anyway_?-" Perceptor asked over the airwaves.

"-_Just past the border,_-" Optimus told him. "-_Still quite a ways to go._-"

"Unfortunately," Barricade huffed under his breath.

Sam just shook his head and patted the dash comfortingly as there was a huff from the back seat. "You could say that again," Rumble muttered as he shifted the dozing Frenzy on his lap. "I think some of my gears are locking."

"Locking?" Sam glanced over his shoulder at the smaller mech curiously.

Rumble just stared back at him blankly and Barricade chuckled as he clarified for the boy. "Think of it like your foot falling asleep."

"Oh," Sam nodded in understanding and this time it was Rumble who looked curious.

"You feet can fall asleep?" he asked surprise.

"More like it goes numb," Sam chuckled.

"Oh," Rumble frowned as he thought about it.

"What's everyone's positions?"

Sam and Rumble glanced down at the third passenger riding along with Barricade and weren't surprised to find deep red optics looking around the interior of the Mustang. Rumble frowned and tried to subtlety push the other mech off his lap. "Must you do that?" he demanded.

"Do what?" Megatron asked innocently as he sat up and glanced around at the other mech's positioning. "Do you think you could drop back?" he asked with a smirk.

"You mean behind Optimus so you can write on him again?" Barricade drawled. "We're coming up to a town, so you'll have to wait."

Megatron let out a large sigh as he sat back and crossed his arms, the very image of a sulking child. "Man, this is boring."

Sam turned to stare at the former leader of the Decepticons in surprise. "What?"

"You're kidding, right?" Barricade asked in disbelief. "What do you mean it's boring?"

"It's boring!" Megatron repeated as he dropped his head back on the seat. "There's nothing to do!"

"Remind me to have Sam pick you up a coloring book or something when we stop," Barricade snickered.

"Not funny," Megatron growled as both Rumble and Sam started laughing.

"-_What's up over there_?-" Bumblebee called out. "-_What are you laughing at now_?-"

"Just trying to figure out different ways to keep ourselves amused overhear," Sam snickered.

"-_Car games,_-" Miles suggested. "-_I spy or something_?-"

"I suppose," Sam mused.

"I'm in," Barricade snickered.

"-_Why not,_-" Bumblebee chuckled. "-_I'll start. I spy something that begins with the letter M._-"

"Medic," Barricade instantly announced, sure of his answer.

"-_Nope,_-" Bumblebee chuckled.

"What?" Barricade yelped. "You're just saying that 'cause I guessed it on the first go."

"-_It's really not 'medic',_-" 'Bee insisted.

"Well slag," Barricade frowned.

Rumble and Megatron just looked puzzled. "What are you idiots doing now?" Megatron demanded.

"It's a road game," Sam explained and he told them the basic rules of the "I spy" game.

"Hmmm," Megatron thought a moment as he looked around at the different things around them. "Money!"

"What?" Barricade looked around, confused at what they could have been looking at.

"-_Slag. He got it_,-" 'Bee huffed.

"Money?" Sam asked surprised as he too looked around. It took him a moment to realize that one of the large trucks had an advertisement for a finance loan painted on it. "How in the world did you get that one?" he asked Megatron.

"Lucky guess," Megatron chuckled. "My turn. I spy… something beginning with the letter R."

"-_Road_?-" Miles asked tentatively.

"-_Ratchet_?-" 'Bee offered.

Megatron just grinned. "Nope, try again."

* * *

Perceptor sighed as he sat back, leaning against some of the smaller crates that filled the front half of the trailer that Optimus was pulling. He shifted to try and find a more comfortable position but to no avail. He had managed to get out the night before and stretch his legs but he had to immediately duck back into the trailer as a few groups of humans came to the same car park to rest. He hadn't thought that riding in the back of the trailer would be so _boring_.

The Autobot scientist groaned as he clicked on his small searchlight and once again looked around the interior of the trailer for what had to have been the billionth time. It seemed as if everyone was having a grand old time outside of the trailer on the road. Perhaps Ironhide had been right and he should get a different alt form.

"No," he shook his head. "I need this form for scientific research."

Even he wasn't convinced by that line of reasoning as he groaned and leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. The trailer was cramped and his neck joints were startling to lock. He started flickering his lights on and off in the human's old morass code, spelling out "I'm so bored."

With a frown he thought over the day before. He had nearly been caught when Optimus had gotten trapped in that weight station. Was this really such a good idea? Especially with Sector Thirteen still out there looking for them?

No matter how many times he ran the numbers, Perceptor kept coming up with the same result. It wasn't such a good idea as he had thought it was. With a sigh, he dropped his head on his knees. "I have to get out of here," he muttered.

The last thing he wanted to do was admit that Ironhide had been right. However he was unfortunately left with no choice if he wanted to get out of that trailer. The question then became, when would be the best time to bring it up with Optimus?

"Perhaps when we stop next?" he wondered aloud but he knew even as he said it that more than likely they wouldn't stop anywhere secluded until later that night and then there would be no one around with their own cars for him to scan a separate alt mode.

"Well, no choice," Perceptor said to himself. "I'll have to do my best." And with a sharp nod, he scooted closer to the trailer's doors and put his plan into action.

* * *

The group of 'Cons, teenagers and 'Bee played the game for a while as they all made their way through the town, each taking their own turn, trying to be more clever that the person before. Even Soundwave had gotten into the game when he guessed the 'r' stood for "railway", much to Megatron's disappointment. It was when they left the small town and the traffic thinned out that Megatron sat up and leaned forward between the two front seats. "Optimus is dropping back again. Do you mind?"

"Hmm…" Barricade hummed. "What are you going to write on him this time?" he asked curiously.

Megatron just shrugged as he climbed into the drivers seat. "Don't know. I'll think of something."

"Hang on!" Rumble called out as he too leaned forward. "Switch with me," he told Sam and the boy quickly scuttled into the back seat as Rumble took his.

"Be careful you two," Barricade said seriously.

"-_Can you not think of anything else to do_?-" Ravage asked over the 'Con's personal line.

"Not at the moment," Megatron chuckled as he slipped out of the driver's side window.

"-_There are some cars still around_,-" 'Bee warned.

"What are they going to do?" Barricade chuckled. "Call the cops?"

"-_I'm just saying,_-" 'Bee informed them.

"I think they're more interested in what they're doing themselves," Sam spoke up as he watched someone drive by talking on their headset phone while eating a bagel in one hand and holding a coffee in the other.

"Hurry up," Rumble frowned as Megatron slipped out onto Barricade's hood once again.

"Don't worry," Megatron chuckled. "Barricade, get closer."

Barricade let out a long sigh. "I'm going to regret this," he sighed.

"Not if you get closer," Megatron told him.

"I can't believe he finds this amusing," Rumble shook his head.

"Considering the last time I spoke to him he wanted to keep me as a pet, I think this is a vast improvement," Sam chuckled.

"Let him have his fun," Barricade chuckled. "He's not hurting anyone."

"Will you stop yapping and get closer?" Megatron snarled.

"Yes Lord Megatron," Barricade snickered.

Megatron shook his head as he balanced at the very edge of Barricade's front and leaned forward, only to jump back in surprise as the trailer doors swung open and the most bizarre thing leapt out at him. "A mini cooper?" he cried out as he dove for the driver's side door and snagged Barricade's rearview mirror as the small car pulled out from the back of the large trailer and bounced onto Barricade's hood right where he had been.

"SLAG!" Barricade yelped as he hit the breaks and dropped back, nearly throwing the small red car off of his front.

"Damn it!" 'Bee yelped as he was forced to break as well or risk crashing into 'Cade's rear as the 'Con nearly stopped dead in the middle of the road. Soundwave even cursed as he swerved into the oncoming lane, sending smaller cars scurrying out of his way.

"Frenzy!" Rumble yelped as he leaned out the window and made a desperate grab for his mate. Sam wasted no time as he reached forward and snagged Rumble around the waist before he too went out the window and into traffic.

Frenzy, Megatron, whoever it was, reached for the offered hand and allowed Rumble and Sam to haul him back into the safety of Barricade's cab. "Don't let me do that again," Megatron grumbled when he was safe in the driver's seat.

"Di-di-dito," Frenzy panted as he caught Rumble's hand and squeezed.

"-_What the slag is going on back there_?-" Optimus bellowed as he heard the different car horns going non-stop and he spotted Soundwave's erratic driving behind him.

"How should I know?" Barricade shouted back.

"-_Now what did the 'Cons do_?-" Prowl yelped as he dropped back to allow the others to catch up to where he had been running point.

"Why do you automatically assume it's us?" Barricade yelped, angered.

"-_It wasn't them_!-" 'Bee was quick contend, trying to halt any arguments before they started.

"-_Then who was it_?-" Wheeljack demanded to know.

"-_Err_… _me,_-" came the small apologetic voice of Perceptor.

"-_What the_-?-" Optimus stared as a small red mini cooper pulled up between himself and Ratchet.

"-_Sorry,_-" Perceptor muttered apologetically. "-_I didn't mean too._-"

"-_Perceptor_?-" Ratchet yelped in disbelief. "-_Is that you_?-"

"-_Yeah, sorry,_-" he apologized again.

"-_What the slag were you thinking_?-" Prowl demanded as he stared at the small disguised scientist.

"-_And how did you get that form anyway_?-" Wheeljack asked curiously.

"-_It was boring in the trailer_!-" Perceptor nearly wailed at Prowl. "-_And all I did was just peek out of the trailer and scanned the closest car that matched my dimensions._-"

"-_You're kidding,_-" Ironhide muttered, stunned.

"-_What_?-" Perceptor demanded sourly. "-You're_ the one who told me to get a different alt mode_.-"

"-_Not in the middle of the highway_!-" Ironhide yelped.

"-_Really,_-" Optimus sighed. "-_Couldn't you have waited until we stopped for the night_?-"

"-_And what if you got pulled into another weigh station_, _hmm_?-" Perceptor challenged with a cry of frustration. "-_I doubt that I could've stay hidden back there._-"

"-_Oh_… _Er_… _When you put it that way,_-" Optimus muttered, clearly surprised by Perceptor's argument.

"-_But a mini cooper_?-" Ironhide asked incredulously.

"-_What's wrong with it_?-" Perceptor demanded irritably.

"-_I think he's cute,_-" Jazz chuckled.

"-_What_?-" Prowl yelped.

"-_But a _mini cooper?-" Ironhide said again.

"-_I like this form,_-" Perceptor insisted.

"-_Primus help me,_-" Ironhide groaned.

Barricade just sighed as he listened to all the Autobot's banter before he pulled up next to Bumblebee. "One word," he said to the small Autobot. "Snow."

Bumblebee just groaned as he thought about it. "-_Oh slag, you're right._-"

Barricade chuckled. "How much you want to bet he'll be back in that trailer before Canada just to stay warm?"

"Crazy Autobots," Megatron muttered. Barricade could only laugh in agreement.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Like I said, just setting some things up here. Please join us next time for chapter One Hundred Twelve: Down the Rabbit Hole


	112. Down The Rabbit Hole

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the late update! (blame my mother-_rolls eyes_-) Well here is another chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Twelve: Down The Rabbit Hole

"I thought you said it wasn't far!" Motorhead huffed as they were still walking down the darkened ramp some ten minutes later after first entering the underground passage.

"It's actually not," Red said with a smile as he shone the small flashlight around. "We're almost there, aren't we?" he called out to the two in the lead.

"Just about," Hound declared over his shoulder. "I think the doors are just ahead."

"Now you see why we wanted that golf cart," Maggie said with a small smirk from where she was seated in Motorhead's palm.

"What do you think we'll find?" Mikaela asked curiously.

"Nothing good," Simmons stated from where he was seated uncomfortably in Bluestreak's hand. "This was not just any research facility."

"What do you mean?" Red asked surprised as he stepped next to his teammate.

Inferno just looked at the small human critically. "What do you know?"

Simmons frowned. "While those two were busy with all the computers, I decided to check out the main facilities," he said with a jerk of his thumb towards a rather put out Maggie. "Someone had to check it out."

"You didn't even say anything," Maggie glared at him. "Glen thought you kept leaving to go to the bathroom."

Simmons shrugged, a rather superior smirk on his face as he turned away from the fuming girl. Red Alert seemed completely oblivious towards the hostility as he turned to Simmons. "Well? What did you find?"

Simmons frowned. "I didn't go that far into the complex. Just poked around the sleeping quarters to see if anyone left anything behind. I think that they were developing something here too. I found some references to some sort of work being done but nothing specific and I still couldn't find the lab."

"Maybe it's hidden," Hound said over his shoulder. "That was the problem we had in Utah. Sam and the rangers said that there the main lab was hidden."

"That's right!" Bluestreak nodded emphatically. "And when they went into the place that had Soundwave and those others, Barricade's communicator just went dead because of all the interference from the human's set up."

"Really?" Motorhead seemed really interested at this and hung onto every word as Bluestreak began the story of how they had rescued Soundwave and the others from Kanab.

"And we're here," Hound announced with a chuckle as the finally reached the two large double doors. Pushing the one open further for them to get past, the interior lights clicked on at the motion as he stepped into the room.

"And not a moment too soon," Inferno said gratefully as he pushed his way passed the Autobots and into the large room.

"Hey!" Bluestreak frowned at the larger mech as he was forced to take a small leap back in order to ensure he wasn't run over. His arm was quickly snagged as Motorhead helped him regain his balance while Bluestreak tried not to drop Simmons.

"Let's try not to kill each other 'till after we finish exploring," Red Alert said with a small smirk as he stepped forward and through the opening.

"Whoa," Motorhead stared around the different items strewn about the main entryway. "This place is wicked!"

"Isn't it though?" Bluestreak said as Motorhead wandered around to look at all the different equipment scattered about the place and thus releasing Bluestreak's arm.

"This place gives me the creeps," Rollerforce muttered as he looked about at all the exam tables and cages lining the walls.

"Gave us the creeps too when we first found it," Red admitted softly. "However it was a bit of a blessing in disguise. It's how we found out that they were holding Frenzy captive."

"Mmm," Groundhog nodded as he looked about the different machinery that had been left behind. "Generators and power cells," he announced as he picked up one of the smaller pieces. He glanced up at the three Autobots. "Just what were they doing down here?"

"Who knows," Inferno shrugged as he toed a random piece of equipment. "Nothing makes sense around here."

"As far as we can tell, Megatron was never brought here for testing," Maggie said with a frown. "He was taken to Hover Dam almost as soon as it was built and he was there ever since."

"That we know," Simmons spoke grimly. "This _is _Burgen we're talking about. I've got a bad feeling about this place."

"What's in that room?" Motorhead asked as he wandered over to an open doorway on the far side of the room.

"'Bee said that this place is just like the set up they had in Hover Dam," Red announced with a frown. "We never went further than this."

"Then, that's the place to start, isn't it?" Rollerforce spoke as he stepped past his teammate and into the stale room. A quick glance around and his gaze came to rest on the large rack propped up against the wall. He glanced back at Red Alert skeptically. "You sure these humans are our friends?"

"What?" Mikaela and Maggie screeched, outraged at the Decepticon's statement.

"Of course we're your friends! How can you even suggest that we would be so twisted as to think that that," and Mikaela gestured towards the rack, "is okay?"

Rollerforce just looked back over at the cages before turning back to the rack before finally looking back at Mikaela with a small tilt of his head. "Really?"

"Rollerforce," Groundhog drawled as he walked by. "Stop provoking a fight and help me with this."

Rollerforce's entire stance shifted from defensive to nonchalant in under a third of a second and he turned towards his fellow 'Con. "Help with what?"

"There's a door here," Groundhog announced as he started shoving some of the equipment aside to reveale another set of doors.

"We didn't see that the last time we were here," Red Alert said with a frown as he examined the doors.

"We really didn't stick around that first visit," Hound shrugged as he wandered over to help the 'Cons move the rubble.

Red Alert turned and looked pointedly at Inferno with a small frown. Inferno just looked down at him puzzled. "What?"

Red tilted his head. "Aren't you going to help?"

"What?" Inferno looked stunned that Red would even suggest such an thing as he looked over where the 'Cons were clearing the debris.

Red Alert just sighed and held up his hand to show Mikaela seated there. "As you can see, we can't really help," he frowned.

Inferno glared momentarily but Red's dark look held out and the larger fire rig sighed. "Yeah, all right," he muttered as he made his way over to help move some of the larger equipment.

Red just grinned as he turned to Bluestreak. "See? I told you he was easy to deal with."

Bluestreak just stared at the security chief in shock as Motorhead and the three humans glanced around puzzled. "What's he talking about?" Motorhead asked curiously.

"Um, nothing," Bluestreak ducked his head as he turned to watch the others clear a path.

Mikaela snickered as she watched the clearly embarrassed Autobot. She could bet that if he had the ability, Bluestreak would be blushing like mad. She glanced over at Maggie and was surprised to find the other woman seemed just as confused as Simmons was over the strange conversation. Mikaela made a small mental note to get her out of the computer lab more often as Hound announced that they got the doors open.

"Great," Red grinned as he wandered over. "Why aren't there any lights in here?" he asked puzzled.

"Everywhere we've been so far had motion detectors that switched on the lights whenever we entered a room," Maggie announced with a frown. "I don't know why these would be out."

Groundhog picked up the large flashlight that Hound had left on the ground and switched it on, pointing it upward. "Nothing looks damaged," he said as he waved the light over the fixtures. He then moved the light away from the ceiling and into the darkness beyond and everyone gathered near the doorway, curious to see what was beyond it. They all stared at the darken hallway that seemed to be leading… down.

"Aw man, I don't want to walk anymore," Motorhead groaned as he looked down the second small ramp.

"We'd have to walk to get out of here you know," Red chuckled as he picked up his own light and added it to Groundhog's, brightening up the hallway a bit more.

"The bottoms right there, stop your complaining," Groundhog chuckled.

Rollerforce wasn't as nice as his superior officer however as he whapped Motorhead upside the head. "Quit whining and take this," he snapped as he held out a long cable.

The Autobots looked up in surprise as they found that apparently Rollerforce had tied one end to the support bracers of the large rack and was systematically unwinding the cord. Groundhog smirked at the stunned looks. "Sometimes the best methods are the ones that had been tried and true," he laughed as he held up the other end of the cable. "So we don't get lost."

Red and Hound seemed to be impressed but Inferno just glared. "We have our own navigation systems," he snarled.

"True, but you're the ones who just finished telling us that some of our equipment failed when you guys invaded their base in, Utah was it?" Groundhog glanced over at Bluestreak who was nodding. "So hence, the cable."

Hound seemed to see the logic in the idea as he took the offered cable. "What can it hurt?" the scout asked as he turned to his teammates. "It's only a cable and it's a good secondary plan. It's not like we're going to tie ourselves together or anything."

Inferno still didn't look convinced but reluctantly nodded. "Whatever," he finally grumbled as he turned towards the new hallway. "Let's just look around and then get the matrix out of here as soon as possible."

"For once Autobot, we agree," Rollerforce huffed as he hiked Ironhide's spare cannon up and started for the entrance. Inferno frowned but quickly stepped forward and followed the 'Con, switching on his own lights to illuminate their path.

The group with lights and cable in hand began their decent down the second ramp and found themselves facing a hallway of even more doors, some open revealing empty adjoining rooms and some sealed tightly shut. Red Alert frowned at the idea of opening the closed doors and the group pressed onward. It was a few moments later when they were forced to stop out of necessity rather than choice.

"Wow," Bluestreak let out a low whistle as the group found their path blocked by ruble and debris.

"Hmmm," Red stepped forward as he shown his light around the current roadblock. It seemed as if part of the ceiling had collapsed and one of the walls had crumbled under the pressure.

"I think we found out why the lights didn't work," Groundhog frowned as he looked at the exposed wires hanging downward.

Red stepped forward and stood up on his toes as he noticed the beam of light from his flashlight disappeared between some of the cinderblocks. "I think it's still clear on the other side," he announced as he held out Mikaela for Groundhog to take.

"Red, I think that's enough for today," Inferno said slowly as he stepped closer to his husband and looked the rubble over. "I don't think we can get past this."

"Wait, I think… I think there's a door over hear. We can slip in between it and the rocks and get around," Red announced.

Rollerforce stepped forwards to see what it was that Red was talking about. Apparently when the ceiling had collapsed, it had busted open one of the doors and most of the rubble has spilled into the other room, leaving a large enough gap between the different pipes, broken tiles and the ceiling for them to slip by. He snagged Red's light and lifted it higher, peering into the darkness. "He's right," he declared. "It looks like the hallway's clear on the other side." He turned to glance over at Groundhog. "What'd you think?"

Groundhog frowned as he looked over the collapsed portion of the hallway. "While it looks like this happened a while ago, we don't know the condition of the rest of the facilities."

"On the other hand, we might find out something about Thirteen that we can use against them," Red said over his shoulder, snagging the cable and already stepping up onto the pile. The other mechs stared at the Autobot Security Chief as he began crawling over the rubble towards the opening.

Inferno looked up stunned as he saw his mate climbing up on the wreckage. "Um… Red, perhaps the 'Con is right…" he began slowly.

"Now you agree with them?" Red asked with a small laugh, already halfway up and in the hole. "It's not so bad on this side!" he called out."

"Oh Primus," Inferno groaned.

"I think we want Primus on our side at this point," Hound chuckled.

"Why? From what Jazz tells us, he's nuts," Inferno muttered.

The three 'Cons glanced at one another confused. "What about Primus?" Motorhead asked innocently as he glanced over at Bluestreak.

"Oh… well-"

"Are you guys coming or what?" Red Alert called out as he disappeared over the small edge and presumably down the other side. A hand appeared in the hole. "Pass over the humans."

The mechs glanced at one another before the looked down at the humans. Mikaela was the one who shrugged. "I'm game," she announced as she rolled up her sleeves. "Let's check it out! We've only just begun to check this place out, we can't stop now."

"That's the spirit!" Red called out.

Groundhog shook his head as he stepped up a ways on the broken cinder blocks and held out Mikaela for Red to take before slipping through. Bluestreak was the next to tackle the small incline and squeeze himself through the hole after handing Simmons off to Rollerforce. Soon enough after some shuffling and some choice mutterings by Inferno, everyone found themselves on the other side of the small congestion.

"This is getting more exciting by the moment," Maggie grinned as she looked about the now clear hallway ahead.

"Just keep up the optimism," Mikaela chuckled. "Something's bound to happen sooner or later."

"And it just did," Hound announced as he came upon a rather large opening. "Guys… I think we found that main lab."

"About time," Inferno huffed as he held up his light and shown it into the large room.

The room itself was even larger than the main foyer and twice as large. About a hundred feet in diameter and at least ten stories high, amazingly the room was crammed with different items. Mechanical equipment, large computers, and of course the cages. There were at least twenty of them of all shapes and sizes and they lined the back wall.

The mechs, as well as the humans, just stared at them all. "Just what was Dr. Burgen afraid of?" Hound shook his head as he waved his light over everything.

"Invasion."

Everyone turned surprised to stare at Simmons who was looking about the room, his lips pressed into a thin line as he took in everything. The Autobots glanced at one another puzzled but it was the three 'Cons and the two ladies who wore looks of understanding. "He was preparing for the worse, wasn't he?" Groundhog asked softly.

"What?" Inferno turned to look at the Decepticon in surprise. "The worse of what?"

"Us," Rollerforce snarled. "He was preparing for us."

"Rather a war with us," Motorhead announced from where he was opening a rather large crate. "Look at this."

Everyone was soon crowded around him and the box and stared down at what looked to be a rather large gun. Rollerforce whistled. "You sure these humans are friendly?" he asked Red again.

"Like every species, there's always the few bad apples," Red frowned.

"What's an apple?" Motorhead ruined the rather dour mood by asking.

"A fruit," Mikaela answered him. "They go bad rather fast and sometimes you would find worms in them."

"Oh…" Motorhead blinked curiously. He turned to Bluestreak. "What's a worm?" Bluestreak just shrugged.

"Hey Motorhead, put me down a sec, will ya?" Maggie suddenly called out. "I see some more computers."

"Oh here we go," Simmons frowned. "Now we'll never get her out of here."

"I'm only going to give them a basic once over," Maggie frowned at the man as Motorhead set her down. "I'll only be a moment."

"How? There's no power," Mikaela frowned as she waved her own small light for emphasis.

"But there are papers and possibly data discs we can take," Maggie called out over her shoulder as she made her way to the desks.

"We may as well look around while she's working," Red announced as he placed Mikaela also on the floor.

The three groups began wandering around, looking in different boxes that had been left behind while Groundhog began going over some of the larger equipment. He frowned as he looked over one of the bulkier ones. "He was defiantly experimenting," he announced to the room at large as he examined the computer's structure. "See this here," he said to the few mechs and Simmons who gathered around him as he pointed at a rather long tube. "IV units. He was combining your Earth's chemicals with our own internal fluids," he said to Simmons.

Simmons just stared at the large machine sadly before he looked up at the mechs with a rather apologetic look. "I may not have trusted you guys when you first arrived but I never wanted anything like this to happen."

"We know," Red told him gently.

"You think this is what they did to Frenzy?" Bluestreak asked as he took another step back away from the machine.

"It's possible," Groundhog frowned. "Unless he had already gained what he needed to know from this machine and moved on to other… methods."

Even Inferno seemed disturbed by this announcement as he snagged Red's arm and brought him back over to where Motorhead and Hound were still opening boxes. "What's over here?" he asked gruffly.

"Well, there aren't any more weapons," Hound said with a sigh. "However we're finding more equipment that looks like it hasn't been used in months."

"Hmmm," Red glanced into one of the boxes and pulled out what looked to be an electro magnet. "I don't think there's anything here that can help us fight Sector Thirteen."

"That we've found," Maggie said from where she shuffling through the paperwork. "I think I found some blueprints for this place and it looks like it's huge! There are at least four more rooms like this one."

"We better settle in for a long day of exploring," Red Alert chuckled as he sat down on one of the large crates.

"This is going to be a long day, isn't it?" Bluestreak sighed as he leaned up against one of the rare clear spaces against the wall.

"Why is it we're always sitting on boxes?" Hound asked as he sat down on one of the other crates.

"You better make sure there's nothing explosive in those boxes that could detonate if they collapse under your weight," Rollerforce chuckled. He watched amused as the two Autobots popped up off of their seats so fast they were almost a blur. Red just glared at the rather guiltless Decepticon who grinned at him blithely.

"Rollerforce, leave them alone," Groundhog called out, not even looking at the mech in question.

"I was just stating a fact," Rollerforce explained as he wandered back to his teammate. "What's this?" he asked gesturing to the machine Groundhog was tinkering with. "Some other form of torture device?"

"Nope," Groundhog said as he brought two wires together and there was a hiss and a sizzle and suddenly the three humans were momentarily blinded as the lights clicked on. "Back up generator," Groundhog finished with a small laugh.

"Much better," Red smiled as he turned off his own light. "Now we should be able to get a better picture of this place."

"You want us taking pictures?" Rollerforce glanced over at the Autobot surprised.

"It's an expression," Red laughed.

"Oh," Rollerforce shuffled embarrassed. "I knew that."

Groundhog just snickered. "Of course you did."

"Shut up, I did!" Rollerforce bit out.

"Whatever you say," Groundhog laughed as he stared going over the other scattered equipment near him.

"I don't think there's much more in this room," Hound announced after he hopped back up onto one of the crates after checking the contents, taking Rollerforce's warning to spark.

"We'll still wait for Maggie to finish going over the human's paperwork. It's a good place to rest for a bit," Red announced.

Mikaela just frowned as now both Maggie and Simmons were flipping through the paperwork. As much as everything in the secret underground base was fascination, she was finding herself a bit bored since she knew nothing of the different scientific computer lingo or any of the machinery everywhere. She sighed as she reached into her bag and dug out one of her granola bars to munch on as she wandered around.

Finding a small door, she carefully opened it to reveal what looked like a lunch room if the sink and microwave were anything to go by, and there were chairs. With a smile, she pulled out one of the plastic chairs and after dusting it off a bit, sat down and looked around the room. There were lockers lining one wall but none of them looked as if anything had been left in them and coat racks where the hangers sat empty.

With a glance to her left, she broke out into a wide smile as she found something instantly recognizable. With a small grin, she pulled her bag closer to her and began digging through. Finding what she was searching for after a moment, she pulled out her wallet and flipped through it to reveal a rather crinkled dollar bill.

Walking up to the vending machine, she tried to flatten the bill against her leg for a moment before trying to insert it into the bright green machine. It immediately spat it back out. Mikaela frowned. "Well, at least I know it's operational," she huffed as she once again tried to insert the bill. This time it was sucked in and Mikaela smiled as she hit the top button. Nothing happened.

Mikaela frowned as she pressed the button again only to experience the same result. "What in the world?" she muttered as she pressed the change button this time. No dollar bill was spat back at her. "Stupid thing," she muttered as she slapped her hand against the button again.

Unfortunately it was the wrong thing to do as suddenly the machine hummed once and began spitting quarters out of the small return slot at an alarming rate. Mikaela jumped back in surprise as now the bright green bottles began bouncing out of the machine, flying across the air straight at her. Mikaela did the first thing that crossed her mind and quickly got out of there at a flat run.

"GUYS!" she yelped as she dash into the large room. "RED! GROUNDHOG! I think you better take a look at this!" The mechs all turned to her just in time to see a large brightly colored thing push the girl out of the doorway to the break room and take off, ducking behind a large crate.

"WHAT THE SLAG WAS THAT?" Rollerforce yelped as he quickly yanked the cannon off the floor where he had set it down and aimed right at the crate. "I thought you said this place was abandoned."

"It should be," Inferno growled, his own gun trained on the crate.

"Then what the _slag _was that?" Bluestreak yelped as he pulled out his own weapon, Motorhead quickly stepped in front of him, drawing his own weapon, much to Bluestreak's annoyance.

"Gremlin," Red announced with a frown, his gun pointed squarely at the crate.

"Gremlin?" Inferno yelped, taking his gaze momentarily away from his target to look at Red in disbelief.

"Well what do _you_ think it was?" Red snarled.

"Does it matter?" Hound snapped, his gaze never leaving the place where the figure had disappeared.

Everyone stood stock still, their gazes riveted on the small crate where the figure had hidden behind him. Maggie quickly made her way to Mikaela's side, a worried look on her features. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Mikaela just nodded, not even trembling as she continued to look at the crate with a shocked look about her. She turned back to Maggie, her eyes wide with puzzlement. "I don't understand it," she said dazedly. "I only wanted a Mountain Dew."

-To Be Continued

* * *

** Author's Note**: ^________^ Please join us next time for chapter One Hundred Thirteen: The Gremlins


	113. The Gremlins

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note:** There was a standing ovation for the Dew machine in the theater where I was that I just HAD to bring him in! There is a notice at the bottom because I know there is one point that may be confusing but the note will hopefully make things right. On a side note, SkyHighFan asked me what happened to the Age Equivilent chart... I am so sorry to say I forgot it! So here you go!

**AGES AS EQUIVALENT TO HUMAN TIME: Prowl**: 29-30, **Jazz**: 27-30 (Give or take a month ^_^), **Blaster**: 27-30, **Bluestreak**: 24-25, **Hound**: 35-38, **Motorhead: **24-25, **Rollerforce**: 25-27, **Groundhog**: 30-35 (I hope I didn't miss anyone!)

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Thirteen: The Gremlins

The underground room was eerily quiet as everyone stood stock still, guns aimed and breaths held as they waited to see what could possibly be hiding behind the large crate. Nothing made a sound and they continued to stand there, waiting. The three humans were still standing beside the large desk, watching the standoff apprehensively as they looked from the mechs to the crate and then back again.

"Do we even know what it was?" Maggie broke the silence by asking Mikaela in a hushed whisper.

"Actually…" Mikaela frowned, a thoughtful look on her face before she turned back to the older woman. "I think it was a Cybertronion."

"What?" Red looked away from the crate long enough to glance down at the girl in surprise. He frowned as he thought about it and a few of the mechs turned away momentarily to glance at the commander briefly, but apparently that was for the figure behind the large box, as there was a sudden blur of motion.

Rollerforce was the only one who had never taken his gaze away from his target and wasted no time as he let out a shot that instantly set off a chain reaction as the others began shooting as well. The three humans had to clamp their hands over their ears at the sound of plasmas rounds striking metal as the figure easily dodged the blasts and continued ducking and weaving around the crates and broken machinery. Lights flashed as they all tried to be the one to take the unknown foe down before the other side did.

Red Alert was the only one who didn't get out a single shot as he quickly snagged Inferno's arm and raised his gun upward. "STOP IT! CEASE FIRE!" he shouted over the noise and amazingly enough, all three 'Cons instantly stopped their assault.

It took Hound and Bluestreak a moment longer to comprehend the order however and they looked over at Red in surprise. "Why should we?" Bluestreak demanded with a small frown. "We don't know what that is."

"_Exactly_!" Red snapped as he tried to locate the small figure. "It may be one of us that had been held prisoner by Burgen." He caught motion in the corner of the room and swore under his breath. "Someone catch it!" he shouted, surprising the group at large. "Don't let him get out!"

"Slag it." Rollerforce quickly dropped the cannon and made a rather desperate lunge as the figure made a quick dash for the door. He fell just shy of actually grabbing the green creature before it disappeared out the door.

"After it!" Red yelped.

"What?" Rollerforce looked over at the Autobot stunned, but the smaller Autobot had already made a mad dash for the door. "Slag it."

Everyone took off after Red Alert and the other figure that had dashed out the door and pelted down the hallway deeper into the underground facility. The only one who had a clear visual on the suspect was Red and everyone was surprised when Red suddenly disappeared around a corner. Inferno cursed as he put on some speed and tore around the corner only to nearly fall over in his haste to stop.

"Slagging Autob-!" Rollerforce bellowed as he plowed into the back of the other large mech and cursed again as he felt his own teammates run straight into his own back and the group went down in a mass tangle of limbs.

"What the slag?" Groundhog yelped as he found himself buried under Motorhead and Bluestreak, Hound's elbow shoved in his face. "Get off!"

"You get off!" Rollerforce shouted. "You're all heavy!"

"Everyone get off!" Inferno snarled. "RED!"

"SHHHH!" Red Alert appeared out of a small doorway a bit further down the hall with a frown. "You'll frighten him!"

"We'll frighten _him_?" Rollerforce muttered as he reached forward and tried to pull himself out from under the pile. "What the slag?" he yelped as he was unceremoniously shoved aside and Inferno crawled to his feet.

"Red!" he cried, quickly making his way to his small husband.

"Shh!" Red said again, brining a finger up to his lips. "He's hiding in here," he said pointing into the room behind him. "I think it was once a storage unit."

"I don't care about him," Inferno frowned. "Are you all right?"

Red looked up at the other mech in surprise. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said with a reassuring smile.

Inferno let out a whoosh of air as he snagged Red's hand in his own and pulled the smaller mech towards him. "Don't do that," he ordered gruffly.

"Awww… so cute I think I may puke."

Inferno looked over where Rollerforce was making gagging noises as the others untangled themselves. Groundhog beat the large Autobot to it however as he reached over and smacked Rollerforce on the arm. "Shut it you," Groundhog snapped as he wandered over to the two Autobots. "What is that thing?" he asked Red with a tilt of his head towards the open doorway.

Red just shrugged as he glanced back into the darken room. "No idea," he said honestly. "And the lights don't work in this room either."

"Do you really think he's one of us?" Bluestreak asked with a frown as he finally managed to get to his feet with the help of Motorhead. The blue Autobot quickly shook off the hand on his arm and was soon next to Red and Inferno. "I mean, a Cybertronion down here all this time?"

"Who knows anything anymore?" Hound shrugged as he stood up. He frowned at the darken doorway. "I think I left my light back in the other room."

"I've got mine," Motorhead announced as he shook himself out of his rather miserable state and pulled it off the cable securing it to his waist and he held it out to Red.

"Wait for us!" A voice called out and the mechs turned to see the humans jogging towards them, slightly out of breath. Mikaela gasped for air as she leaned over and placed her hands on her knees as she finally came to a stop. "Man you guys are fast," she managed to gasp out between breaths.

Red just frowned. "You should have stayed in the other room and waited until we cleared the area," he told them sternly.

"And miss all the fun?" Maggie asked incredulously. "Not on your life!"

"So who is it?" Mikaela asked as she tried to peer into the dark room curiously. Her bag was missing and presumably still in the other room where she had left it so she her flashlight was missing as well.

Maggie pulled out her own penlight from her fanny pack and tried to peer around the door frame. "Is it someone you know?"

"Wait here and give us a moment to find out, will ya?" Inferno growled as he pulled out his weapon once again and charged it up.

"Inferno!" Red yelped.

"Better to be safe than sorry," Rollerforce surprised them by being the one to answer as he charged out his own weapon, the cannon still left in the other room.

Red sighed but reluctantly nodded. "All right, let's play this smart," he directed as he stepped away from Inferno. "We go slowly and try not to startle the poor thing."

"First you think he's a gremlin and now he's a 'poor thing'?" Inferno asked skeptically.

"We don't know what this is," Red said with a frown. "We're in an old Sector Thirteen base with a small metallic creature that may or may not be a Cybertronion. And if it _is_ a Cybertronion, we have no idea what type of torture Dr. Burgen put him through."

"_Is_ it a Cybertronion?" Hound asked curiously.

"I think it is," Mikaela spoke up again, having caught her second wind. "It was originally a vending machine."

"A vending machine?" Simmons glanced over at the girl with a frown.

Mikaela nodded as she turned back to the mechs. "He seemed more scared than anything else."

"That was my observation," Red nodded.

"So what do we do?" Motorhead asked as he peeked into the dark room.

"Like I said, we go slowly," Red answered. "We'll enter one at a time and spread out to make sure he can't get out or pull any surprises."

"If you say so," Inferno frowned as he recharged his weapon.

"Right," Red nodded. "I'll go first."

"Oh like hell you are," Inferno yelped.

"Inferno!" Red glared at him.

"I don't want you in any potential dangerous situations," Inferno frowned.

"It's my _job_ Inferno," Red said darkly, his hands dropping to his hips in anger. "I'm the security chief! I have to ensure that everything is _secured_." He gave Inferno a glare that Mikaela instantly recognized as her patent "duh" look.

"You shouldn't be the first one in!"

"INFERNO!" Red snapped, looking to be gearing up for a nice, long argument when an unexpected sentence rang out.

"We'll go."

All the Autobots turned surprised at Groundhog's announcement but the 'Con was already getting his team into position. Rollerforce quickly slipped next to the door, going flat against the wall while Motorhead took position on the other side frame, kneeling on the floor in case of high incoming fire. Groundhog just shared a look with his team and they disappeared into the darkness before anyone else could say anything.

"Slag it," Red growled as he and the others quickly made their way to the door as well. "Stay here," he ordered the three humans as he slipped into the darkness.

Red could tell that Inferno was right behind him and that Hound and Bluestreak went left. There was silence for a moment as Red tried to figure out the 'Cons position. "Status?" he called out softly.

"Clear," three voices instantly called out to him.

"Set," Bluestreak called out just as quietly.

"Ready," Hound added.

Red could feel a hand press against the small of his back and he couldn't help but smile as he knew Inferno was behind him. "All right, Motorhead, light."

A beam of golden light shown out and began a methodic sweep around the room. It apparently wasn't a storage room as Red had first suspected it to be, but more like some sort of garage as the light soon came to rest on a large black Cadillac Escalade. Red frowned as he looked at vehicle surprised. There was sudden motion behind it and Red instantly straightened as he felt Inferno practically press against his back.

"Was that the vending machine?" Inferno whispered.

"I think it was," Red said with a frown as he startled his husband by holstering his weapon. "I'm going to try and talk to him."

"What?" Inferno hissed.

"Just cover me, will ya?" Red frowned as he took a small step forward. "I'm going in," he called out to the other occupants. "Hold the light steady."

"Got it," Motorhead answered.

Red nodded as he took another step forward and into the light's path. "Hello?" he called out softly, trying to see the small mech-like creature that was hiding behind the large SUV. "Are you there?" he called out. There was a scratching sound and some small twittering before red optics peeked around the back of the truck then ducking back behind it. Red momentarily frowned before he plastered a smile on his face and squatted down so he was more at the other's level. "It's okay," he crooned. "We won't hurt you." The creature did nothing and Red sighed, at a loss at what to do next.

"You think he's hungry?" Motorhead asked in the darkness. "I've got an extra Energonbar if you need it."

"You what?" Rollerforce hissed. "You've been holding out on us!"

"I was saving it," Motorhead's irritated voice retorted.

"Trust a 'Con to think of bribing him out," Inferno huffed.

"Inferno," Red Alert sighed before he turned towards the general direction he thought Motorhead was. "It would be much appreciated." There was the soft sound of rustling before a bright neon pink bar was held out to him. Red took the bar gratefully with a soft "thanks" before he turned back to the small mech. "Come on little one. You hungry?"

The small creature peeked out again and stared at the offered bar before it ducked back behind the truck once more, clearly uneasy. Red let out a small sigh before he started to slowly creep forward, trying to get a better look at the thing. The next thing that happened surprised everyone there. The black Cadillac Escalade that the small thing was hiding behind started backing up as Red crept closer.

Red stared in surprise as he quickly ceased all movement, just watching the truck slowly roll backwards before coming to a halt. He could hear Inferno cursing and the three 'Cons spread out around the room powering up their weapons again. Red just held up a hand in the halt position before anyone could do anything. There was more grumbling from Inferno but Red kept his focus on what he suspected now was _two_ mechs before him.

"Red?" Bluestreak called out hesitantly and Red just made a small motion with his hand again.

"Hang on," he said to his teammates before he turned back to the two. "Hello," he said softly. "We're not going to hurt you. We're your friends," he tried soothingly. "It's okay. You can come out."

There was a click and the unmistakable sound of the SUV's back door being opened before being slammed shut and the Escalade startled everyone as it suddenly revved it's engine and quickly darted away in reverse and even deeper into the darkens. Red cursed as he realized that there was a doorway on the other side of the room and the SUV was making a break for it.

"Wait! We're not your enemies!" he called out and made to go after the two creatures.

"Red!" Inferno shouted before he let out a yelp in surprise. "SLAGGING PRIMUS! SOMETHING BIT ME!"

"What?" Hound whirled around, surprise at the announcement as he tried to see through the darkness that surrounded the large Autobot. The only thing he was able to see was a small shift in the shadows before a third figure darted out and took off towards the SUV.

"There's another one!" Bluestreak cried out as he also spotted the small creature dart away.

"Wait!" Red called out as he took off after the disappearing group once again.

"Slag it Red!" Inferno bellowed.

"LOOK OUT!" Hound cried out as there was an ominous rumble and Red looked up just in time to see the ceiling fall down on top of him. Everyone had to quickly duck out of the way before they themselves were caught in the downpour of the falling debris.

"RED!" Inferno cried out desperately. His spark went cold as he tried to reach the smaller mech but he knew that there was no way that he could get to him in time and he watched in horror as his mate become buried under the rubble in horror. "NO!"

"Slag! _Red_!" Hound cried out as he quickly scrambled towards his fallen friend's last position.

"RED!" Bluestreak called out as the three Autobots converged on the spot almost in the same moment. Their vision was partially blocked by the cloud of dust, dirt and debris as the pipes, tiles, beams and cement blocks continued to rain down.

"Red!" Inferno called out as he and the other quickly flew into action. Inferno began digging through the rubble, Hound and Bluestreak right beside him, desperately trying to find his mate and praying that he was all right. Inferno cursed as he found a large support beam across the whole pile that buried his mate and he quickly snagged the middle of the beam and tried to yank it off. The heavy thing never budged and Inferno cursed again. "Hound! Help me with this!"

Hound nodded and grabbed the far end and both tried to lift but to no avail. Bluestreak quickly left the smaller pieces of rubble to help Hound at his end as he saw they were having trouble. "Okay, on three-" Hound declared. "One, two, _three_!"

It was shocking when the beam was lifted right up at Hound's count and Inferno whipped his head around to find Rollerforce and Motorhead holding up the other end while Groundhog was lying on the ground, shining Motorhead's flashlight under the beam. "I SEE HIM!" Groundhog cried out. "Keep that beam up a little longer!"

The five mechs quickly tried to balance the beam as Groundhog scuttled right underneath it and right into harms way as he began tossing cinder blocks and assorted pipe work out from underneath. "Hurry it up 'Hog!" Rollerforce gritted out.

"Almost," Groundhog's voice was faint as he crawled further under the rubble. "I GOT HIM!"

"Motorhead, help him out," Rollerforce snapped as he braced his legs and hefted the beam up to his shoulder. Inferno grunted at the shift in weight as Hound and Bluestreak struggled to keep their end off the ground. Motorhead didn't waste any time as he quickly dropped to his knees and scooted next to Groundhog.

"Ready?" Inferno heard Groundhog ask. "Get him around the waist. I don't like the look of his arm."

"Got it," Motorhead responded.

"And watch the leg," Groundhog added. "Ready? Now!"

There was the sudden sound of metal being dragged across cement as Groundhog and Motorhead pulled the unconscious mech out from under the rubble. "CLEAR!" Motorhead shouted and Rollerforce instantly dropped the beam and quickly made his way towards his team.

Inferno was right behind him as he shoved the other mech out of the way and snagged Motorhead by the arm, practically picking him up and tossing him to a very surprised Bluestreak. He was about to do the same thing to Groundhog when Rollerforce and Hound both grabbed him. "Let him work!" Rollerforce snapped, shaking the distraught 'Bot slightly.

It took Inferno a moment to comprehend the 'Con's words and finally clear his head enough to actually look at what was going on. Groundhog actually had his hands inside Red Alert's shoulder plating and was using a hand held blowtorch to seal a pipe that was leaking Energon fluid. Inferno gasped as he finally just took in his mate's broken and battered figure.

There were dents all along Red's body and it seemed that something had managed to slice right into his arm plating, nearly severing the arm from his body. Half of his armor from his chest plating was cracked and broken and there was a rather wicked looking pipe sticking out of his left shoulder while his left leg was bent at a rather odd angle. Any other damage was blocked by Groundhog's form as he worked diligently.

"Slag it," Groundhog snapped. "Get me a spare core wire."

Rollerforce wasted no time as he pulled the required item out of a small compartment on his arm. "Can we move him?"

"Give me a second," Groundhog growled as he quickly worked on Red Alert's neck for a moment. He finally sat back with a sigh. "Well that's stabilized," he announced to the room at large. "Let me just check his vitals and then we've got to get him up to the surface at to your med bay."

"We don't have a med bay," Bluestreak told him solemnly.

"WHAT?" Groundhog yelped stunned. Bluestreak shrank back from the angered glare that he had seen on Ratchet's face more than a few times. "What do you mean there's no _med bay_?"

"Does it really matter?" Inferno snarled. "All of Ratchet's things are in the main hanger."

"Wherever! I don't like the look of that pipe," Groundhog snapped turning back to his patient.

"Where do you need me?" Rollerforce asked, looking over the injured Autobot.

"I don't want him shaken too much. Inferno," Groundhog turned to the fretting mech. "Take his shoulders; Rollerforce, grab his legs. Try to keep him level guys. Bluestreak! Support his head. Hound, Motorhead, would you two mind clearing the way?" he asked pointing to the door they had come through.

"Right!" Motorhead instantly turned and took off out the door, startling the humans who were watching the goings on from the opening.

"Is he going to be all right?" Maggie called out as she watched the three mechs balancing Red between them.

"He should be," Groundhog announced as he held out a hand for each of the girls while Hound got Simmons.

"He better be," Inferno snarled.

"Just let 'Hog do his job," Rollerforce snapped.

"This is no time for arguing!" Groundhog barked. "Let's just get the slag out of here!"

It was slow going as they made their way down the hallway, past the large room they had previously been searching and all the way to the first hallway block. They had no time to retrieve the rest of the lights and since Groundhog kept the one they had on his patient, they had to rely on the long cable they had been dragging behind them. Inferno silently admitted to himself, as they slowly made their way, that he was grateful for the 'Con's foresight as they finally reached the first cave in they had found.

The three Autobots stared in surprise as the far side of blockage had apparently been, quite literally, blown away. Motorhead's weapon was smoking from where he clearly had blasted a path for them. "Why didn't we do that earlier?" Bluestreak mused as he stared at the clear side of the hallway.

"Wasn't that big of a deal at the time," Motorhead shrugged.

"Focus!" Groundhog snapped and the rest of the trip to the surface was done in silence. It was when they finally emerged out into the bright light of the afternoon that Hound connected with Blaster and told him to get Ratchet's gear together for a medical emergency.

Blaster was jogging towards them a few moments later, Fig in hand as he took in the battered security chief. "What happened?" he demanded as he jumped out of the others way.

"We have gremlins," Hound told him in all seriousness.

"What?" Blaster stared after the group as he followed behind them.

"We think there are some Cybertronions down there," Bluestreak told him, never taking his eyes off Red's head that he was supporting. "They might have been experimented on by Burgen and Sector Thirteen."

"What?" Blaster yelped as they finally made their way to the main hanger to find Judy there. Carol was behind her, though she looked more like a curious onlooker instead of worried as Judy clearly was.

"What happened?" Judy shouted as she looked over the unconscious Red Alert.

"There was a cave in," Rollerforce told her as they settled Red Alert on the examination table.

"Right, everyone out!" Groundhog snapped.

"What?" Inferno yelped.

"I can't have any distractions, including a distraught husband! OUT!" Groundhog barked.

Hound and Blaster quickly made their way to Inferno's side and began guiding him out as Motorhead, Bluestreak and Rollerforce stopped to pick up the humans real quick before Groundhog slammed the door behind them. Inferno stared at the closed panel panic-stricken as he found himself on the other side of where he wanted to be.

Maggie and Mikaela were filling Fig and the older women in on what had happened in the underground base and Fig's expression darkened while he listened. He turned to the mechs, suddenly all business. "Are they a threat?" he demanded as he looked up at them with a frown.

"We don't know," Bluestreak confessed with a shrug. "They didn't attack us per-say since they were clearly frightened by our appearance. Red's injuries are more due to the cave in, like we said."

"Are they really Cybertronions?" Judy asked amazed as she thought over all the information she had been given. "Are you sure? We never heard of any other meteors landing and you're all accounted for."

"We didn't know the 'Cons landed either," Hound said as he pointed at Rollerforce and Motorhead behind him.

"You said it was a Cadillac Escalade?" Simmons suddenly spoke up grimly.

The mechs looked down at the former member of Sector Seven surprised. "Yeah," Bluestreak nodded, puzzled. "Why?"

"And it was a vending machine you found?" Simmons continued on as he turned to Mikaela. "For Pepsi?"

"Mountain Dew," Mikaela nodded.

"Shit," Simmons growled. "Then they're not really Cybertronions."

"What?" Hound stared down at the human stunned. "What are you talking about?"

"Sam Witwicky," Simmons groaned. "When he was running from NBE-1, _Megatron_, in the city, apparently he activated the Cube and some of your kind were… created."

"WHAT?" everyone bellowed.

Simmons just nodded. "This wasn't supposed to happen though!" he suddenly shouted. "They were confiscated and were scheduled to be destroyed!"

"WHAT?" The mechs bellowed again and Simmons suddenly found himself the recipient of six very angry glares.

"It wasn't my decision!" he yelped fearfully as he took a step back. "It was the higher ups choice right before Seven was disbanded."

"Well clearly Thirteen got a hold of them before that could happen," Fig muttered.

"Didn't Optimus say that the life forms that you created from the All Spark's energy were nothing more than basic life forms?" Bluestreak spoke dazedly.

"That could be why they were afraid of us," Hound nodded.

It was then that the doors flew open and Groundhog stepped out, his entire body slouched from exhaustion. "He's out of stasis and in recharge," he announced before Inferno could pounce on him.

Inferno nearly collapsed in relief. "Oh thank Primus," he sighed.

"He'll be fine," Groundhog said with a grin.

Inferno looked down at Groundhog for a long moment before he looked over at Rollerforce and Motorhead. Rollerforce was already ramrod straight in a defensive stance as they waited to hear what Inferno would say. He surprised them all when all he said was "thanks."

Groundhog just smiled as his companions stared, gob smacked. "Well I am a medic you know," he chuckled. His expression then turned to one of puzzlement. "There was something weird though," he said with a frown. "When I was scanning him I could have sworn I saw a second spark inside him around his midsection."

"WHAT?" The four Autobots stared at Groundhog in shock before Blaster, Bluestreak and Hound all turned to stare at Inferno stunned. The three 'Cons were the next ones to stare in shock as Inferno's optics flickered off and he hit the ground with a thud.

Rollerforce and Motorhead just stared at the prone mech as Groundhog turned to Hound with a alarm. "Should I be worried?" he asked fearfully.

Hound surprised the 'Con as he threw back his head and laughed. "Groundhog, this is the first good news we've heard in _days_!"

The three 'Cons glanced at each other curiously before Rollerforce shrugged completely at a loss. Groundhog just sighed. "You grab his shoulders and we'll take his legs," he announced as he walked around the prone mech. "We may as well put him with his husband."

"Poor Inferno," Bluestreak chuckled. "I don't think he was expecting Red Alert to get pregnant with a Sparkling this soon."

The three 'Cons dropped the large Autobot in surprise. "WHAT?"

"Sparkling?"

"How is _that_ possible?" Motorhead asked stunned.

"Like I said," Hound chuckled as he looked down at the still unconscious rescue unit. "Gremlins."

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, really quick about the Escalade: I know it was only the "Steering wheel" that came to life but that just didn't make sense to me. Sam hit the grill of the car and only the steering wheel woke up? Um... no. So I made a few changes that will hopefully make more sense later on! PLEASE JUST GO WITH ME ON THIS! I PROMISE IT WILL MAKE MORE SENSE.


	114. Dinner and a Show

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note:** A bit of a post and run! I'm sorry that I haven't replied to anyone but we had a bit of an incident last night regarding a broken down car and crazy tow truck drivers. (Not my car but still). As a side note, anyone else hate this new "inbox" feature here? It's driving me batty!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Fourteen: Dinner And a Show

After all the excitement in California, the trip through Oregon was surprisingly tame. Other than the small surprise with Perceptor, nothing happened. At least not in the first two hours or so, but Optimus should have know that it wouldn't last long.

"Are we there yet?" Sunny whined tiredly.

Optimus sighed. "No," he told them.

"How 'bout now?" Sides asked after a few moments.

"No," Optimus replied.

There was another pause. "Now?" Sunny asked again.

"NO!" Optimus and Ironhide snapped.

They drove in silence for a while. "Now?"

"JAZZ!" The three older first arrivals barked.

"What?" Jazz asked innocently. "I'm bored too!"

"Guys, behave," Optimus sighed.

"We didn't do anything," Sunny protested.

"Yeah! We haven't done anything yet!" Sides added.

There was a groan from Sunny as Ratchet and Jazz started snickering. Optimus just groaned again while Ironhide growled. "It's the 'yet' that has us worried," he snarled at Sideswipe.

"What?" Sides asked innocently.

"This is fun," Perceptor announced as he wandered in between the other Autobots, oblivious to the tension as he weaved in and out. "I can see why you guys like spending time in this form."

"Give it a day, you'll change your tune," Ironhide drawled.

Will just chuckled as he leaned forward and gave the steering wheel a small pat. "Honestly Ironhide, let him enjoy the moment."

"I'm just saying," Ironhide huffed. Will laughed again as he leaned back, his hand still slowly running along the wheel. Ironhide hummed softly, relaxing a bit as he and Will just traveled in silence for a while. "How are you doing?" Ironhide asked softly.

"Mmm," Will sighed. "Tired."

Ironhide mentally frowned at this admission. "You've been tired a lot lately."

"Mm hmm," Will agreed, his eyes closing momentarily. "Just been a long trip," he sighed.

"We're almost to the next stop. Perhaps you'll feel better once you get some food in you."

"Mmm." Will just shifted a bit and got more comfortable.

"Are we there yet?" Sunny called out again.

"For the last time, no!" four voices shouted as Optimus, Prowl, Wheeljack and Ironhide all cringed at Sunny's rather innocent question.

"Actually, we are," Ratchet chuckled as he spotted the city coming up on the horizon.

"What?" Optimus jerked in surprise as he saw the city of Portland ahead of them. "Oh… well apparently we are there."

Ratchet snickered. "Told ya."

"So we're going to stop here?" Wheeljack called out.

"Well we kind of need to get some food ourselves," Ron chuckled.

"Ohh! Let's go through a drive thru!" Perceptor called out excitedly.

"-Can we actually go somewhere where we can get out?" Miles asked pleadingly. "I think I need to get up and walk."

"Same here," Sam sighed. "No offenses," he said to Barricade.

"What do I care?" Barricade answered.

"Well, that looks like a nice restaurant," Steve stated as he pointed to a rather large grill and bar establishment.

Ron glanced over at his friend in disbelief. "Hooters?"

"No!" Epps yelped and everyone jerked in surprise.

"What?" Will said in disbelief. "It's like your favorite place to eat."

"They have too many nice cars," Epps said with a snarl. "Probably tricked out to the nines too."

"What?" Will seemed confused but as Sam looked at the cars in the parking lot, he instantly understood where Epps was going and he glanced at the rear view mirror at the two mechs in the back seat.

Dark red optics looked up at him. "What?" Megatron asked innocently.

Barricade groaned as Sam shook his head and leaned towards the speaker. "Can we go somewhere else?"

"There look good," Ron announced as he saw a rather family friendly restaurant. "And they have a large parking lot for trucks."

"That's good," Optimus chuckled. "It'll be nice to actually take a rest."

"How can you be tired?" Ironhide chuckled. "You're younger than me and I'm still willing to go on."

"You're not pulling a giant trailer!" Optimus nearly wailed.

"Baby."

"Ratchet!" Optimus gasped.

"That's what you're acting like!"

"Like we need another one with two already on the way," Jazz chuckled.

"Yeah… two…" Ratchet muttered under his breath.

"I knew he had to know!" Optimus cried triumphantly.

"Knew what?" Wheeljack asked as he quickly pulled up to where the First Team was driving.

"Er… Nothing," Ratchet said quickly.

"No really, knew what?" Wheeljack insisted. Steve and Ron shared a quick glance before Ron began chuckling. "What?" Wheeljack asked again.

"Nothing," Ratchet insisted. "Now get in the right lane before we miss the turn off."

"Oh right."

"Well that was close," Barricade chuckled to his few passengers.

"-_You do realize that we now have _three _mechs with sparklings on a potentially dangerous trip_?-" Soundwave spoke through the 'Con's private channel.

"Why we had Keller get the extra gear," Barricade responded. "It was only a matter of time before those two got a little surprise of their own."

"I think Wheeljack is going to have a spark failure when he finally realizes that Optimus and the others kept this from him," Sam shook his head.

"It's Ratchet's place to tell him," Barricade retorted as he pulled into the parking space.

"About time," Rumble sighed from the back seat. "What is with this planet? We should have been there by now."

Barricade chuckled. "Unfortunately, not only are we at the mercy of the planet's surface varieties, but also the human's imposed speed limits."

"What's the point of having diplomatic license plates if you can't use them?" Rumble frowned.

"We can't risk it," Bumblebee told the smaller 'Con.

"Indeed," Barricade agreed. "Not with Thirteen still out there."

"Whatever," Rumble huffed as he sat back. "All this sneaking around and hiding… We may as well have stayed with Starscream, as insane as he is… OW!" Rumble jerked forward as his head was whapped.

"Do-do-don't say th-th-that," Frenzy surprised everyone by speaking. Barricade would have thought that it had been Megatron.

"Say what?" Rumble asked with a frown. "Starscream and the others are probably way ahead of us by now."

"Doubt it," Barricade chuckled as he pulled into one of the free spaces. "Later," he said to Sam.

"Yeah," Sam nodded as he climbed out, quickly making his way to where Miles and 'Bee were. He said something to the disguised Autobot before following the four older men into the restaurant.

"As for you two," Barricade snarled. "You stay in the car."

"Can't we at least go talk to Soundwave and the other?" Rumble huffed.

"P-p-please?" Frenzy added, clamping his hands together pleadingly.

Barricade held out for a few moments before he just sighed. "Just don't get caught," he commanded.

"We won't," the two chorused as they slipped out and began heading towards the larger 'Con.

Barricade just sighed after they left and was getting ready to slip into a nice recharge when there was a chuckle over his communicator. "-_For a 'Con, you sure are bright spark._-"

"Bite me," Barricade growled. Bumblebee just chuckled from where he was parked a few spaces down.

"What was that about?" Wheeljack asked, shocking Barricade who hadn't even realized the Autobot had pulled up next to him.

"What are you doing over here?" Barricade grumbled. "Shouldn't you be with your husband over in the big car lot?"

"I drew the short stick," Wheeljack muttered.

Barricade puzzled over this before he heard a small snicker and realized that Sunny and Sideswipe had managed to get the two parking spots on his other side. "Oh hell no," Barricade muttered. With a quick check, he quickly backed out of the spot and made his way to the other side of the Wheeljack to slip into the empty space between the engineer and where 'Bee was.

Bumblebee glanced over at Barricade's appearance in surprise. "Why'd you move?" he asked the 'Con. Barricade just growled.

"What was the point of that?" Wheeljack asked a bit bemused. "You only moved one spot."

"It's better than being surrounded by Autobots," Barricade huffed.

"Um…"

"Oh just admit it, you've been corrupted," Barricade snapped at the yellow mech. 'Bee didn't argue the point.

"You two are weird," Wheeljack huffed from Barricade's right side this time.

"At least I'm not stuck between the Lambos," Barricade huffed.

Bumblebee just chuckled but didn't deny it. "You want to go speak to Soundwave?"

"He's fine," Barricade told him.

"Barricade. Open up." A voice hissed and Barricade glanced down in surprise to find Ravage waiting for him to open his passenger side door.

"What are you doing over here?" Bumblebee asked curiously as he spotted the large cat mimic.

"Rumble and… _Frenzy_," Barricade and Bumblebee knew instantly that it wasn't Frenzy Ravage was talking about, "are busy playing that strange whee game."

"Wii," Bumblebee corrected as Barricade opened his door for the smaller 'Con.

"Whatever," Ravage snarled. "Open a window." Barricade rolled down the back window for the cat as it stretched out in the bench seat. "Perrrfect."

"You dig you're claws into me I kill you," Barricade warned.

"Understood," Ravage sighed contently.

"Quiet," Wheeljack suddenly hissed. "Sunny, Sides! Shut it! Here come humans."

All speaking aloud halted as a car pulled into the spot recently vacated by Barricade, right between Wheeljack and Sunstreaker. Barricade didn't pay it much mind until there was a sudden thumping sound and a yelp sounded over the radio. Ravage lifted his head as he and Barricade listened to the sudden chatter on the comm. line.

"-_He hit me_!-" Sunstreaker was saying in disbelief.

"-_What_?-" Sideswipe shouted stunned as Ravage quickly leaped out the open window.

"-_On purpose_! _I think he scratched my paint_!-" Sunny paused as he did a self check with his side mirror. "-_Worse_! _He dented me_!-"

"-_I'll kill him,_-" Sideswipe snarled.

"-_Don't you dare_!-" Wheeljack snapped. "-_Wait until he goes into the restaurant and we'll have Ratchet check you out. Do not do anything._-"

"-_Too late,_-" Barricade sighed as the driver, a rather young man with his two friends turned and found a rather large black cat seated right behind them. There was silence for a moment until Ravage let out a rather large toothy grin, and then the three guys screamed like there was no tomorrow. The screaming only got louder as suddenly Laserbeak and Buzzsaw appeared and landed on the roof of the jerk's car, having been summoned by Ravage over the 'Con's private line.

"-_What the matrix do they think they're doing_?-" Wheeljack yelped astonished.

Barricade mentally shrugged as Bumblebee groaned beside him. "-_Having some fun,_-" he said as the three smaller 'Cons lunged for the three men who all scattered in different directions.

The few humans who were in the parking lot watched in stunned disbelief as a panther and two condors started chasing three guys around the parking lot. Ravage made a quick leap and managed to get a mouth full of the man's hind quarters and there was the sound of fabric tearing that was clearly heard by the one 'Con and four Autobots. It didn't take long for the shouting and screaming to begin taking on a horrified tone.

"-_What the slag is going on over there_?-" Optimus shouted over the line from where he and the others were in the large vehicle lot.

"-_Nothing we can't handle,_-" Barricade announced rather cheerfully.

"-_You hush_!-" Wheeljack snapped. "-_Optimus, we have a problem._-"

"-_Those jerks hurt Sunny_!-" Sideswipe yelped.

"-_Will you three get back here_!-" Wheeljack shouted.

"-_Soundwave, call off your team_!-" Optimus ordered. Barricade glanced over and could see Rumble and Frenzy standing in the open doorway of the larger 'Con watching the three animal mimics in surprise.

"-_I do apologize Optimus Prime,_-" Soundwave didn't sound at all apologetic. "-_However when Ravage takes a mission, he ensures that he sees the mission to the end._-"

"-_This isn't a mission, he's chasing innocents_!-" Prowl yelped as he and Jazz appeared from around the other side of the building where he and Jazz had gone to be alone.

"-_He doesn't see it that way,_-" Soundwave told the Autobot commander.

"-_Slag it_!-" Optimus yelped as he watched the two birds began dive bombing the three humans. Laserbeak managed to snag one's baseball cap on one dive and was methodically tearing it to shreds with beak and claws.

"Go Laserbeak!"

"SIDES!" Prowl yelped as he started heading towards the group.

"What?" Sideswipe shouted back.

"STAY BACK!" Barricade suddenly commanded, surprising the older 'Bots. Barricade just continued to communicate with Prowl. "-_A police car arriving at the scene with no police officer_?_ Get out of sight before you make things worse_!-"

"-_What_?-" Prowl yelped outraged.

"-_He's got a point Prowl_,-" Optimus admitted. "-_Stay back with Jazz. Maybe we can minimize this_…-"

"-_Um_…-" 'Bee looked over where Soundwave was still parked; his side door open and mysteriously empty. "-_That might be a bit harder than you think._-"

There was more screaming as the driver of the car whirled around and started running the other way as he was suddenly pounced upon by two humanoid robots who began ripping off his clothes while cackling madly.

"-_Heart's on his boxer shorts. Can you get any more trite_?-" Barricade chuckled as one of the other humans whizzed past him, Ravage right on his tail.

* * *

"Shit."

Everyone looked up at Epps words and stared at the ranger puzzled. "What?" Will asked him with a frown as he dunked another fry in his ketchup.

Epps said nothing but jerked his head in the direction of the window as he bit down into his sandwich. "They're at it again," he said between bites of chicken and bread.

"What?" The other three adults looked out the window in shock as a young man ran past the window screaming. They were confused for a moment until a dark shape bounded after him.

"Was that Ravage?" Will asked stunned.

"Yup," Sam nodded as he took another sip of his soda and went back to his own burger.

"There goes Laserbeak," Miles chuckled.

"Actually I think that was Buzzsaw," Sam said with a frown.

"Oh…"

Will, Ron and Steve turned to just stare at the three still calmly eating. "What are you doing? We have to get out there!" Will yelped as he tried to figure out how to get out of the booth over Epps and Miles.

"Nah," Epps shook his head as he took a sip of his coffee. "We're almost done anyway."

Ron and Steve looked at their sons respectively, as they tried to figure out if they should get out of the booth or keep eating as Epps finally sighed and shoved the last bit of his sandwich in his mouth, poking Miles with his elbow.

Miles and Sam who were both on the end grabbed what they could carry and took some last sips from their soda while Epps dropped some bills down on the table. "Okay, let's go," Epps nodded, Miles and Sam already making their way to the door as they finished off their food.

* * *

"It's about time," Barricade muttered as he saw the group emerge from the restaurant.

"I'll go get them," 'Bee said with a laugh. "Another dine and dash!"

"This is becoming way to ordinary!" Barricade called after him with a laugh.

"-_Perceptor, go get Ron and Steve,_-" Wheeljack called out as he couldn't get out due to the small group of humans just standing around the parking lot watching the goings on.

"-_Got it_!-" Perceptor called out happily as he and Ironhide quickly moved near the front of the restaurant.

"WE'RE LEAVING!" Barricade shouted as loudly as he could.

Soundwave sounded his air horn and the five smaller mechs responded instantly. All of them quickly ducked and darted around the other cars and jumped into the larger 'Con as the larger vehicles were already re-entering traffic on the highway. Barricade activated his hologram and quickly turned on his siren and the group of humans instantly dispersed as he, Wheeljack and the Lambos took the opportunity to get out of the parkin spaces and quickly darted back onto the main road.

They sped down the road, passing the local police as they tore down the road in the opposit lane, headed for the restaurant they had just left. "-_I highly suggest we take an alternate route to Washington,_-" Prowl finally broke the silence. "-_And get out of here._-"

"-_Agreed,_-" Optimus sighed before his anger was suddenly let lose. "-_What the slag were you guys thinking_?-" he bellowed.

"-_The pathetic human had it coming_!-" Ravage snarled over the comm..

"-_Ravage_,-" Soundwave said sternly.

"-_But that was fun_!-" Laserbeak chuckled.

"-_And we didn't get to do anything in the last place_!-" Buzzsaw argued.

"-_What are you talking about_?-" Ratchet asked suspiciously.

"-_We just can't take you guys anywhere, can we_?-" Epps chuckled from where he was riding with Will and Ironhide.

"-_What happened anyway_?-" Ron asked curiously.

"-_The human hit Sunny_!-" Sides told them angrily.

"-_And the 'Cons went after them, it was awesome_!-" Sunny laughed.

"-_Did any of you even think that those humans may have _recorded_ that little incident_?-" Optimus snapped.

"-_Oh slag,_-" Jazz moaned. "-_If Thirteen finds that footage_…-"

"-_SLAGGING 'CONS_!-" Ironhide yelped. "-_DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER WHAT YOU WERE DOING_?-"

"-_Ironhide_,-" Optimus snapped. "-_What's done is done. There's no undoing it. If the humans got footage then we'll know soon enough._-"

"Already on it!" Barricade called out.

"-_What_?-" Bumblebee glanced over at the 'Con surprised. "-_What are you doing_?-"

"You mean aside from the jamming signal I sent out after they started running around the place?"

"-_What_?-" Prowl shouted in surprise at the news.

"-_I didn't even realize there was a jamming signal being sent out,_-" Jazz chuckled. "-_You're good Runner._-"

"Well it was only for their low tech cell phones," Barricade chuckled. "I'm already working on the human's video sites."

"-_What_?-" Bumblebee yelped. He quickly logged onto the net in surprise and was stunned to see that any video being posted from the town they were in was instantly dissolved by the very handle that had had him and the other members of the first team so surprised all those weeks ago when the others had first began arriving. "-_YOU'RE _''_CON ARTIST_'?-" 'Bee yelped.

Barricade just chuckled. "I had to do something in that garage you know."

"-_Unbelievable,_-" Wheeljack muttered.

"-_You're telling me,_-" Prowl said with a small huff.

"-_That was fun_!-" Perceptor chirped.

"-_What_?-" six Autobots shouted in disbelief.

"-_I second that_!-" Sides laughed.

"-_Third_!-" Sunny added.

There was a groan from Optimus. "-_I just hope everything is going better at the base._-"

* * *

Inferno's optics winked on ever so slowly to focus on the large square sheet metal that had been used to patch the holes in the ceiling of the main hanger. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts as he turned his head and glanced over to find another mech smirking down at him. "Good morning," Rollerforce sing-songed.

Inferno just groaned and switched off.

-To Be Continue

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, short chapter but this was one of those chapters where we wanted to see it. Join us next time for chapter One Hundred Fifteen: Making Friends


	115. Making Friends

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note:** Man this is the weekend that WILL NOT DIE! I swear! Bad things just keep happening one after another. (Not to me, thankfully but they all affect me in some way~!) I'm actually looking forward to Monday and actually resting. O.O!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Fifteen: Making Friends

Groundhog entered the main hanger and couldn't help but smile as he found Rollerforce still seated next to his two patients, right where the medic had left him. Rollerforce had not been happy when he had drew the short wire and had to remain next to the two comatose mechs, but after some thinking and a threat or two from Groundhog and the surly 'Con had finally agreed to babysit. "Any change?" Groundhog asked with a small smirk.

Rollerforce just sighed as he finally sat up from his seat. "Well Inferno woke up for a moment or two before he zonked out again."

"Uh huh," Groundhog drawled as he wandered over to the main bed where Red was still sleeping to check his main paitent. "What did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything!" Rollerforce chuckled as he held up his hands. "Promise," he added at Groundhog's skeptical look. "He might have been overcome by my wonderful presence."

"Horrified is more like it," Groundhog drawled as he made his way from one patient to the other and looked him over as well.

"What's the diagnosis?"

The two 'Cons looked up to see Hound and Blaster walk in, Maggie and Mikaela in their respective hands. "They're still just resting," he announced to the room at large. "Though why Inferno is still sleeping is beyond me."

"That may be a good thing," Hound told him as he set Maggie down on Optimus' "desk". "With Red Alert out of it, he's next in command."

"Great," Rollerforce sighed. "Should we pack now?"

"Actually it might not be as bad as all that," Hound told him thoughtfully. "You guys did save Red."

Groundhog looked up with a frown. "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked in all honesty. "I'm a medic before a 'Con you know and Red has shown us nothing but kindness."

"I'm just saying that Inferno may be more willing to at least tolerate you guys now," Hound shrugged.

"Right," Rollerforce drawled as he shot the still out of it fire rig a skeptical glance.

Groundhog ignored his companions disbelief as he glanced over at Hound. "So who's next in line after Inferno?" he asked curiously.

Blaster just pointed to his companion and Hound shrugged. "I suppose me," he sighed.

"Of course you are," Groundhog nodded. "So what's being done about the… gremlins?"

"You're not going to hurt them or anything are you?" Mikaela asked worriedly. "They didn't really _do _anything."

"No, they didn't," Hound agreed. "However we know nothing about them or what Thirteen put them through."

"But you're not going to hurt them?" Mikaela insisted.

"It all depends on them," Hound told her. "But for now they're still in the underground facilities."

"I can't believe they were down there," Maggie mused. "We've been down there for weeks and we never even saw them."

"They were pretty far back in the facilities and you guys pretty much stayed in that first room," Hound told her.

"We should probably get down there again," Groundhog startled the two Autobots by saying.

"What? Why?" Blaster asked puzzled.

"There may be more things in the back than what we saw," Rollerforce was nodding. "We need to check the whole place out and let Maggie and her friend…"

"Glen," Maggie supplied.

"Glen check out the computers and see what else they can find," Rollerforce finished.

"If there's any information down there that can help then you guys need to find it sooner rather than later," Groundhog added as he went over Inferno with a scanner. "I can't figure out why he won't come out of recharge," he muttered.

"Bluestreak told me that Inferno said he felt something bite him," Blaster said with a frown.

"Oh yeah," Rollerforce laughed while Groundhog just frowned.

"Did he?" he mused as he looked back down at the large Autobot. He quickly started digging through Ratchet's equipment.

Maggie and Mikaela glanced at one another puzzled before Maggie looked the four mech's over. "How can anything bite you?" she asked curiously. "You guys are made of metal, aren't you? Not like our skin which is so vulnerable."

"That doesn't mean we're invincible," Groundhog muttered. "Is there a vid-screen in that box of theirs?"

Blaster frowned as he made his way over to the boxcar in question and began digging through the assorted items within. "Got one!" he called out triumphantly. He brought the requested piece over and Groundhog quickly made some adjustments before attaching it to the scanner. "Let's just see what we can find," he muttered as he began scanning the other mech's legs.

It took a while before he finally found the cause. By Inferno's left ankle, there was a small hole, about the size of a dinner plate that clearly exposed some of Inferno's internal wiring. "What the slag happened?" Rollerforce muttered as he looked over his companion's shoulder.

"Give me a moment to figure that out, will ya?" Groundhog growled as he shoved the other mech off of him.

Rollerforce shrugged as he moved back to his previous seat. The group waited as Groundhog worked. "Well?" Rollerforce asked impatiently after a few moments. "What is it?"

"It seems as if this was burned off by acid," Groundhog announced with a frown.

"What?" Hound yelped as he moved over to look alongside Blaster and Rollerforce. "What the slag happened?"

"Is he going to be okay?" Blaster asked worriedly.

"Unfortunately," Groundhog chuckled. "I just have to reattach a few of these but that's why he won't wake up. His internal repair system is trying to fix something it can't so it's just draining his energy."

Hound let out a low whistle. "That's some defense mechanism."

"Which one was it? The vending machine?" Blaster asked curiously.

"Not sure," Groundhog frowned.

"Simmons said it was a vending machine, the Escalade and an X-box game unit," Maggie told them.

"Must have been the X-box then," Rollerforce said. "The vending machine got in the Escalade and they were on the other side of the room."

"What was on the other side of the room?" Bluestreak asked as he wandered into the main hanger, Motorhead right behind him like an eager puppy on his masters heels. Hound and Groundhog shared a smirk as Rollerforce began muttering again.

"The gremlins in the basement," Groundhog chuckled. "We're trying to figure out who was where and which was doing what."

Bluestreak just stared at the 'Con. "What?"

"What are you doing here?" Hound asked directly before Groundhog could elaborate. "You guys are suppose to be guarding the runway passage for those creatures."

"Oh come _on _Hound," Bluestreak nearly whined. "I highly doubt that they're going to come out now after all this time and our shift was almost over anyway."

"Still," Hound frowned.

"Whoa," Motorhead gaped as he wandered over to see what Groundhog was doing. "What happened to him?"

"Apparently these new creatures have some serious self defense measures," Groundhog muttered as he turned and wandered over to the large container with the Autobot's equipment. "I'm going to have to replace that panel."

"Replace away," Rollerforce said as he stood up and stretched. "I suppose it's my turn to watch the runway?" he asked with a glance at Motorhead.

"With me," Hound nodded.

"Do you guys want me to get in touch with Soundwave and the others?" Blaster asked from where he was seated in front of the master computer. "Let them know what's going on."

"Not like they can do much about it," Groundhog's voice floated out of the container where he was digging through the assorted stuff crammed in there.

Blaster glanced at the 'Con before he looked over at Hound. "You're call."

Hound actually considered it for a moment before he shook his head. "Groundhog's right. It's not like they can do anything about it and the retrieval of the Energon should take high priority."

"So what now?" Bluestreak asked as he sat down on one of the spare boxcars.

"You get to watch Red and Inferno in case they wake up," Groundhog said with a grin as he wandered back over.

Bluestreak groaned as he slouched in his seat. "Aw man," he grumbled.

"Someone has to watch them," Hound told him.

Bluestreak let out a sigh. "Yeah I know. I just wanted to take a quick nap myself."

"What for? All you two did was sit in front of the runway all morning," Rollerforce snarled.

"And it was _boring_!" Bluestreak whined. "And _hot_. I think my cooling fans nearly shorted out!"

"I'll give you a once over if you want," Groundhog offered but Bluestreak wasn't done.

"AND IT WAS BORING!" Bluestreak said in exasperation. "There is absolutely nothing to do. Zero. Zip-"

"Zilch," Motorhead added with a small chuckle.

Bluestreak shot him a small frown before he continued himself. "The only thing to do out there was watch the prairie dogs wander over to the moat to drink."

"At least until Crikey ate one," Motorhead chuckled.

"And that was the most exciting thing all day!" Bluestreak finished.

"Honestly," Hound sighed with a shake of his head.

"What?" Bluestreak asked surprised as the two girls started snickering.

"Like sitting in here was any better," Rollerforce told him as he stood up from his own seat. "At least there's a view. I'll be outside if anyone needs me."

"I suppose we should be getting back out there," Hound sighed as he turned towards the door. "Call us if you need us," he called out over his shoulder.

"Got it!" Groundhog called back as he finished welding the new panel on Inferno's ankle. "Well it doesn't match but it's a lot better than it was before."

Bluestreak glanced over at Inferno curiously. "It's pink," he chuckled.

"But it works," Groundhog shrugged. "It was the only one I could find in the box."

"Poor Inferno," Blaster chuckled from his seat in front of the computer. "He can't catch a break."

Motorhead glanced at the screen curiously. "What are you doing?" he asked as he watched Blaster move the different pictures on the screen.

"Oh that's just a game I uploaded for him," Maggie said with a large grin.

"It's called 'Solitaire'," Mikaela added with a smile of her own.

"It's addicting that's what it is," Blaster announced as he moved the black eight onto the red nine. "There are a few more games on here too. Including one called 'go fish' which doesn't have fish at all."

"Hey guys!" Rollerforce's voice suddenly called out as the mech appeared in the doorway. "Look what Hound and I found at the end of the tunnel."

"My backpack!" Mikaela cried out happily.

"Yup," Rollerforce nodded as he set the item down for the girl. He turned to Bluestreak and Motorhead and gave them a pointed look. "What was that you were saying about the odds of them coming out?"

Bluestreak shifted embarrassed on his seat. "How was I to know they'd come out?" he muttered. "I'm just a sentry."

"Was there anything else?" Groundhog asked as he watched the small human go through her bag.

"Our flashlights but not much else," he said with a shrug.

"I wonder why they brought these out…" Maggie said with a frown.

"Maybe they felt guilty about it," Motorhead suggested.

"Or they just didn't want our stuff down there cluttering their home," Groundhog frowned.

"What's going on?" a new voice entered the conversation and the mechs turned to see Inferno start to sit up.

"Careful!" Groundhog snapped as he lunged forward and set a hand on the other mech's back, supporting him as he sat up. "You were out of it for quite a while."

"Out of it?" Inferno repeated with a frown before his optics brightened. "Red Alert! What happened to him? Is he all right?"

"Relax, he's fine," Groundhog said with a small gesture to the bed beside the large Autobot.

Inferno instantly relaxed as he saw his mate sleeping in the berth next to him, apparently unharmed. "Why is he still sleeping?" he asked fretfully after a moment. "Shouldn't he be up by now?"

"It's going to take his internal units a while yet to cool down," Groundhog explained. "He probably won't be up until tomorrow."

"But he's fine," Inferno demanded as he turned back around to look at the Decepticon medic hopefully.

Groundhog just smiled at him. "Both he and the Sparkling are doing just fine."

"Sparkling!" Inferno yelped and all the mechs in the hanger chuckled at his stunned expression. "So I wasn't dreaming that?"

"Unfortunately no," Blaster smirked.

"You really shouldn't be surprised Inferno," Bluestreak laughed. "Red's talked about nothing else since we found out about Sunny and Jazz."

Inferno just continued to stare down at his mate. "He really is going to have a Sparkling?" he asked dazedly.

"As far as I can tell," Groundhog nodded. "Though every time I try to get one of the others to explain to _me_ about why he has an extra spark in him all I seem to get is snickers." Groundhog frowned at the chortoling Blaster and Bluestreak for emphasis. Motorhead shrugged at him, just as lost.

Inferno meanwhile sat there stunned as Rollerforce snickered at his frozen form. "Well, I better get back to Hound."

"What about Hound?" Inferno managed to shake himself out of his daze and turned back to look at the others. "What's going on?"

"Hound has us watching the entrance to the underground base," Groundhog told him as he started cleaning and sorting Ratchet's tools. "However when Motorhead and Bluestreak came in here to get the next shift it seems that one of the… gremlins," this word was said with a small smile and a shake of his head, "came up the ramp to deliver some of the items we had left below."

Inferno stared at the 'Con shocked for a moment before he turned to Blaster and Bluestreak. "Tell me he's kidding."

"About which part?" Bluestreak asked with a frown.

"That there are gremlins in the facility beneath us," Inferno muttered.

"Unfortunately no," Blaster chuckled as he finished his game and began a new one.

Inferno frowned as he looked at the screen. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Blaster quickly minimized the game before he swiveled his chair to look at where the others were seated. "So how are you feeling?"

"Could be better," the large fire rig muttered.

"Should I send Hound in here?" Rollerforce asked with a frown.

"If you could," Inferno nodded.

Rollerforce took his leave and soon the Autobot's scout wandered in. "Inferno! Good to see you up!" Hound said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Never mind that," Inferno quipped as he started to get up off the makeshift bed. "Tell me what's been going on with those creatures-"

"Gremlins," Bluestreak corrected with a smirk.

"Whatever they are," Inferno frowned as he stretched and started to walk around a bit. "What are we doing about them?"

Hound snickered at Inferno's surliness before he looked over at Blaster. "Would you mind keeping watch with Rollerforce?" he asked him. "This is going to take some time."

Blaster just nodded as he stood and quickly made his exit while Hound confiscated his seat. "Well, for the moment they're staying below ground," he began.

Inferno frowned. "Do we know how intelligent they are?" he asked.

"Actually from what Simmons told us, the mechs that they created using the All Spark weren't all that bright," Maggie offered. "And most of them were rabid."

"They were kept in a small cage surrounded by strange creatures," Mikaela frowned. "I would freak out too."

"These mechs don't seem all that hostile," Groundhog spoke as he finnished putting Ratchet's tools away. "I don't think they want to harm us."

"Or they're just too afraid because we're so much bigger than they are," Inferno frowned.

"But one of them is a car like our alt forms," Bluestreak frowned. "Wouldn't he be the same size as us if he transformed?"

"_If _he can transform," Groundhog frowned. "We don't know what abilities they have, if any."

"Point," Inferno muttered.

Hound just looked at him. "So what do we do about them?" he asked the fire rig. "You're next in command after Red. It's your call."

Inferno just groaned as he stopped his pacing. "Well we can't kill them for one," he sighed. "Red would never speak to me again."

"And it might be a bit hard capturing them," Motorhead added. "I mean it's not like we could go down there with nets or anything."

"Who knows," Inferno threw up his arms. "This is a slagging nightmare." He glanced back at Hound. "What did Optimus have to say about it?"

Hound shrugged. "We haven't told him," he admitted. "We figured it would be pointless since there's nothing the others can do while they're on the road."

Inferno let out a heavy sigh. "True."

The other watched as he began pacing again. "So what do we do?" Bluestreak asked hesitantly.

"For the moment just leave them alone I suppose," Inferno shruged.

Hound looked at him in surprise. "Should we continue to keep watch?" asked him with a small frown.

Inferno paused as he thought about it. "I don't think it would make much difference at this point," he admited with a sigh.

"I'll go get Rollerforce and Blaster then," Motorhead said with a small smile as he got up.

"But what do we do if they come out?" Bluestreak frowned, halting Motorhead's exit mid-step.

Inferno shrugged. "Say 'hello' and figure out what they want I guess."

"I don't know," Groundhog said with a frown as he put away the last of Ratchet's tools. "They may not want anything to do with us."

"Then they won't want anything to do with us," Inferno responded. "Not much we can do about it."

"Still, do you think it's wise to just leave them down there? They may be trouble." Hound asked.

"We'll just deal with that when it happens." Inferno groaned as he walked around and sat down at Red's bedside. "Until then, I think the best course of action is to just leave them be for the moment. At least until we know more about them."

"I suppose that means we can't go back to the computer room until you do," Maggie said with a sigh.

"You brought up those data disks didn't you?" Mikaela looked over at her. "Couldn't you and Glen just work on those?"

"There's always the factor that there may be a virus on them. I don't want anything to happen to my laptop…"

"Just have Keller send you some new ones to work with," Mikaela shrugged. "Or use the Autobot's account to get new ones from town."

Maggie's face brightened. "You're absolutely right! Could one of you give me a ride?" she asked turning back to the mechs.

"Don't look at me," Rollerforce shook his head. "I don't even know where 'town' is."

Bluestreak let out a long sigh. "I suppose I could give you a lift."

"Great! Just let me go get Glen!" Hound helped Maggie to the ground and the woman quickly left the hanger to fetch her friend.

"You want me to go with you?" Motorhead asked hopefully. "You know, as backup," he added at Bluestreak's surprised look.

"Um… If you want." Bluestreak tried to seem nonchalant but the older mechs knew he was failing miserably.

"Sure," Motorhead grinned widely and he and Bluestreak turned to follow the human woman out.

"Just be careful you two," Hound cautioned. "Thirteen is still looking for us and they've seen you Bluestreak."

"We will," the two nodded as they left.

There was a bit of a silence for a long time until Groundhog surprised the Autobots by speaking. "So are you kicking us out?"

Hound looked up sharply at the question but Groundhog just kept his gaze steady on the large fire rig, waiting for an answer. Hound glanced at his companion fretfully and was surprised to see a look of puzzlement on the gunners face. "What are you talking about?" he asked completely baffled.

"Us 'Cons," Groundhog clarified. "You want us gone? Out of the base?"

Inferno stared at Groundhog surprised before he quickly turned his head and looked over at the still sleeping mech. "Don't be stupid," he growled turning away completely. "You need to keep an eye on Red."

Rollerforce went back to watching Red and Groundhog nodded once sharply before he went back to closing up Ratchet's small corner. And just like that the tension in the hanger that crept up out of nowhere dissolved like a vapor trail in the sky and Hound was left with a lost feeling of '_what just happened_?'. He glanced at the two for a moment before he shrugged. '_At least they're not fighting,_' he told himself before he turned back to Inferno. "So what do we do now? About the gremlins?"

Inferno shrugged. "Just do whatever," he finally said, reaching out and taking Red's limp hand in his own. "It's almost evening anyway. Not like we can get back to building that bunker or anything."

"True," Hound nodded in agreement.

"And besides," Inferno continued. "I highly doubt that those mechs are going to come out any time soon."

Groundhog surprised the large Autobot by laughing. "That's what Bluestreak said."

Hound just snickered at Inferno's baffled look. "I'll go let the others know they can leave their posts," he said as he quickly ducked out the door.

Inferno just watched him go puzzled. "I don't get it."

* * *

It was some time later after Rollerforce and Blaster had left the main entrance to the underground base that there was finally some movement deep within the passage's shadows. A small flicker of light from the setting sun was briefly reflected as a two small figures and one large one glanced out of the hole and at the world beyond. There was some twittering for a moment before the figures quickly moved and ducked behind one of the hangers.

Some more small chatter was briefly heard again by the crocodile lounging on the bank of the moat before there was silence in the base once again. Then the three shadows soon started moving away from the safety of the hanger and quickly separated as they began ducking in and out of the few hangers. Crikey just yawned widely and went back to sleep, completely uninterested in what those crazy mechanical creatures were up to this time.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Awww, Inferno is letting them stay! YAY! Join us tomorrow for chapter One Hundred Sixteen: Follow the Leader


	116. Follow the Leader

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note:** The weekend that refused to die... STILL REFUSES TO DIE! GRRR! -_sighs_- Again, a late post because I only just got home. Anyway, this is a chapter that will probably make many of you stop and go "What was she THINKING?" but this idea was floating around from the very beginning when this story was only a notion and I had to write it. And again, I missed someone on the Age equivalent list. Has been corrected.

**On to _Cover Me Fan News_** _Brought to you by Dew. It's what the fans want_: Well, FeildsofHeather's mother is now out of the hospital! YAY! -_Sends FoH A big hug_- and Skyjack has written a cute little one-shot of Motorhead and Bluestreak titled "Absolutly Nothing"! Head on over and check it out!

**Ages: **Megatron: 37-40 (Give or take a month)

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Sixteen: Follow the Leader

"How much longer is it to Washington?" Ironhide called out from where he was at the back of the group.

"About an hour or so," Ratchet called back. "We still have a few days to go you know."

"We better hurry though," Prowl announced. "We're supposed to be at that place in Alaska next week."

"Oh relax. It's not like they're going to leave without us," Jazz chuckled.

"We still shouldn't make them wait," Prowl insisted firmly.

"It's fine," Optimus sighed. "We knew that there would probably be a few setbacks."

"Ending up in Nevada is a set back?" Ratchet chuckled.

"We said we were sorry!" Sunstreaker yelped, thinking Ratchet was speaking to him.

"You hush!" Ironhide growled at the yellow car.

"But it wasn't even our fault that time," Sideswipe added, a pouting tone to his voice.

"Does it matter whose fault it was?" Prowl muttered.

There was a silence from the others for a few moments until Ironhide burst out. "It was _your_ fault you lug nut!"

"It was an accident!" Prowl shouted defensively.

"Sure it was," Ironhide drawled and both Lambos snickered.

"ALL RIGHT! THAT DID IT! EVERYONE DRIVE IN SILENCE FOR THE NEXT THREE HOURS!" Optimus bellowed, frustration evident in his voice. Everyone quickly went silent in shock as Optimus pulled ahead of everyone grumbling under his breath. "I deal with idiots, I swear. Can't even go on one road trip peacefully, oh no! We all have to act like Sparklings that have just been onlined. I swear…"

There was a small chuckle from Ratchet. "Aw… is the big old leader feeling sorry for himself?"

"Ratchet, don't tempt me," Optimus huffed. "I swear if one more thing happens I may just turn around and leave everyone here to fend for themselves."

Ratchet just laughed. "Well I don't know about the others, but the twins would be fine."

"Primus don't remind me," Optimus groaned. "I swear I need that vacation like two months ago."

"Don't worry Optimus. I think everyone is getting a little snappish because we've been together for so long. Once we get to the next rest point and everyone gets a little alone time perhaps they'll be in a better mood," Ratchet stated professionally

"Oh please let that be the problem," Optimus groaned. He paused momentarily. "You know, amazingly enough, Barricade and Bumblebee have been the best behaved this entire trip."

"I think that's because they have Sam going from one to the other keeping the peace," Ratchet laughed. "You may be the leader but it's _Sam_ that they listen to."

"At least they're listening to someone," Optimus said relieved.

"True," Ratchet snickered.

"Hey, why'd everyone go quiet?" Perceptor asked as he reduced his speed to drop back to join the others. "Did I miss something?"

"I think Optimus is getting another one of his 'headache's'," Jazz said in a mock whisper.

"Oh…" Perceptor thought this over for a moment. "What's a 'headache'?"

* * *

"Do you have any eights?" Sam asked.

Miles looked down at his cards. "Go fish," he announced.

"Slag," Sam frowned as he took one from the deck that sat on the seat between them. Both Sam and Miles were in the back seat of Bumblebee where they had jumped in after the rather interesting event at the restaurant.

Bumblebee chuckled at the soft curse. "How are we doing back there?" he asked curiously.

"Bored out of our minds," Miles sighed as he looked over the cards in his hand. "We need to get some more games at the next place we stop at for supplies."

"And get Megatron a coloring book," Sam added with a smile.

"What?" Bumblebee asked, sure he didn't hear what he knew he had.

"Never mind," Sam snickered as he handed Miles his four of diamonds.

"Perhaps we can ride with Soundwave later and play some games on the stolen console," Miles suggested hopefully.

"Actually I think we should actually transfer all that stuff into Optimus' trailer," Sam said with a small frown. "What if he has to transform or something?"

"Why would he need to transform?" Bumblebee asked surprised. "We're on the road surrounded by humans."

"I'm just saying," Sam said with a frown. "What if we run into Starscream?"

"-_The boy does have a point,_-" Barricade suddenly agreed through the watch turned comm..

Sam frowned at the device at his wrist. "Do you ever stop eavesdropping?" he demanded.

Barricade just chuckled. "-_Now why would I want to do that_?-"

Sam rolled his eyes and looked back down at his growing deck as Bumblebee switched on his own communicator to speak to the 'Con. "What do you mean a good idea?" the Autobot questioned.

Barricade sighed. "-_After everything that's happen, I would think that an attack by Starscream would be far more likely than we previously thought ._-"

"-_Indeed,_-" Soundwave joined the conversation. "-_May I ask how Starscream came up_?-"

"We were just talking about how we might want to move your newly acquired… items into Optimus' trailer," Sam chuckled, "in case something happens where you need to transform in a hurry."

"Do you think we should throw our bags into the trailer too?" Miles asked with a small frown. "'Cause now that I think about it, you guys are right when you say it's more than likely they'll have to change forms."

"My bag is still in Barricade," Sam said with a frown as he glanced out the window at the mech in question.

"-_Well I highly doubt that Starscream is going to attack us way out here,_-" Barricade chuckled. "-_As a jet, I doubt he'll look up travel routs by road from California to Alaska._-"

"True," Sam nodded as he handed his six over to Miles, thus completing Miles' set and ending the game. "But I'm still worried now that I think about it."

"We'll shift everything tonight," Bumblebee told the boy. "I doubt that anything else is going to happen today."

"-_You just had to say that, didn't you Autobit_?-" Barricade sighed and Sam turned to look out the back window in time to see Barricade suddenly flanked by the Lambos.

"Oh dear," Sam chuckled. "'Bee, we may have a problem."

"What are those two idiots up to now?" 'Bee huffed.

"Don't know but I don't think we're going to like it," Sam sighed as he shuffled the deck, keeping one eye on the scene behind them. Sam didn't admit it out loud, but he was beginning to get worried at the different scenarios that the two Autobots' may do to the 'Con and knew that if he had been riding with 'Cade then the Lambo's wouldn't have even thought to try anything.

It was strange but Sam lately had been more apt to ride with Barricade than with 'Bee the few times there had been a choice on who to ride with. It was like he just couldn't stop worrying about the 'Con. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that he was still at the mercy of the Autobots kindness; which was strange because Sam knew that as long as the First Team said he could stay, Barricade was fine.

That didn't stop the others from giving the 'Con a hard time though as Sam eyed the two Lambos critically. With a quick glance, Sam frowned when he saw Soundwave far behind them, having gotten caught behind the few cars that were on the road aside from them. If Soundwave had been traveling with them instead of avoiding them like he was, Sam doubted that the twins would have wandered over so nonchalantly. With a quick look in the other direction he saw that Optimus was a ways ahead of them and the only one that was close enough to them to do anything was actually Perceptor. He highly doubted that the twins would listen to Perceptor. Sam frowned. "Not good."

* * *

'_Not good,_' Barricade sighed as he suddenly realized that he had two rather bright shiny Lamborghini's on either side of him. '_What the Slag do these idiots want_?' he groaned to himself as he tried to figure out a way to get out from between them. "Anything I can help you with?" he drawled over the communicator as he tried to maneuver around a rather slow SUV.

"-_We just wanted to visit,_-" Sideswipe chuckled from Barricade's left side. "-_We thought you might be lonely back here_.-"

Barricade twitched internally. "Really?" he asked warily. "Well 'hello'. Now go away."

"-_Awww. What's the matter_? _You don't like our company_?-" Sunstreaker asked with a small laugh.

"No," Barricade said flatly becoming more and more irritated the longer the two drove beside him. "Now what do you really want?"

"-_Can't you just trust us when we say we wanted to visit_?-" Sideswipe asked.

"I trust you as far as I can throw you," Barricade snarled, "and considering Sunstreaker's condition that's not far if I don't want Ratchet after my aft."

"-_Why does everyone insist that I can't do anything for myself now_?-" Sunstreaker sighed heavily.

"­-_I believe in you Sunny,_-" Sideswipe called out over the con.

"-_Aww, thank you Sides._-"

"Oh please," Barricade groaned, becoming thoroughly disgusted. "Really, can't you guys go bother Prowl or something?"

"-_Prowl's acting all lovey dovey with Jazz_,-" Sideswipe told him.

"-_Yeah, Prowl's no fun when he's being all mushy, _-" Sunstreaker added.

"-_Besides, he's not as much fun as you are,_-" Sides finished.

"Primus help me," Barricade muttered under his breath. "Go. Away."

"_Aw, come on 'Cade. You don't mean that, do you_?" Sunny chuckled.

"Go away or I shoot you," Barricade snarled.

"-_And he means it you two,_-" Bumblebee called back to them.

"-_You guys are no fun,_-" Sunny whined.

"-_Yeah,_-" Sides said with a huff. "-_You have to loosen up a little. Have some fun._-"

"No," Barricade snarled. "Now go away."

"-_I think he just needs some motivation Sunny,_-" Sides chuckled.

"-_Indeed Sides._-"

Barricade was beginning to get a worried feeling in the pit of his tank. "What are you two-"

Barricade didn't even finish his sentence as there was a sudden pressure on his left as Sideswipe pushed him over. "-_Sunny, catch_!-"

"What the slag?" Barricade yelped as he was pushed over into the other lane.

"-_Got 'em_!-" Sunny laughed as he pushed Barricade back the other way.

"-_What the fuck are you two doing_?-" Bumblebee yelped in shock as he watched the antics on his rear camera.

"-_Having fun_!-" Sunny chirped as he passed Barricade back.

"THAT DID IT!" Barricade yelped.

There was a squeal of tires as Barricade suddenly braked, causing Sideswipe to nearly crash right into his twin. As soon as the two were clear, Barricade hit the gas and got right behind the red Reventón and wasted no time rear ending the mech. Bumblebee groaned as the Lambo let out a surprised squawk.

"He deserved it," Barricade told the Camaro as he bumped into Sideswipe again.

"-_Ack_!_ We've angered the_ _beast_! _RUN_!-" Sideswipe yelped with a barely surprised laugh.

"-_Right behind you_!-" Sunny called out as the two quickly revved it and took off.

"Oh no you don't!" Barricade growled. With a quick flick of the switch the older Autobots, who were already surprised as the Lambo's passed them by at a speed that could not possibly be good for Sunny's condition, were surprised again as sirens began wailing and Barricade flew by them in hot pursuit of the twins.

* * *

Bumblebee groaned as he watched the two Autobots and one 'Con take off down the road. "This is so not good," he muttered.

Sam snickered as he climbed into the front seat. "They deserved it," he repeated Barricade's words.

"Optimus isn't going to be happy," 'Bee insisted as he listened to the chatter over the comm. link.

"-_What the_-?-" Prowl yelped as the mechs tore past him and Jazz. "-_What the frag do you idiots think you're doing_? _We're suppose to avoid attention_! _Get back here_!-"

"-_SUNNY_!_ SLOW DOWN_!-" Ratchet bellowed as he suddenly flew past the white patrol car in pursuit of his patient. "-_REMEMBER YOU CONDITION_!-"

"-_Shouldn't you be worried about your own_?-" Ironhide asked with a laugh.

"-_Slag it. Will you all get back here before we're separated again_!-" Prowl yelled as he activated his own sirens and took off after the other four.

"-_Hey wait for me man_!-" Jazz called out as he went after his husband.

"-_Ratchet_! _Calm down_!_ You can kill everyone later_!-" Wheeljack called out as he went after his husband.

"-_Can I go with them_?-" Perceptor asked Optimus hopefully.

"-_No_!-" Steve and Ron shouted horrified.

"-_Aw_…-"

"-Should _we go after them_?-" Ironhide asked as he pulled up next to Optimus while Bumblebee increased his speed to join them.

"I don't think Barricade will really do anything to them," the younger 'Bot told his leader truthfully. "He's too afraid of Ratchet."

"-_Man look at 'em go,_-" Epps laughed as he had to shade his eyes to see the other cars clearly. "-_With everyone getting out of their way, they've got a clear shot._-"

"-_Since Barricade, Prowl and Ratchet have their sirens on; it's only natural that people freak out,_-" Will chuckled.

"-_I _so_ need that vacation,_-" Optimus groaned.

"-_What would you have us do Optimus Prime_?-" Soundwave asked as he joined the few Autobots who were still behind the racing group.

Optimus was quiet for a moment. "-_They can handle themselves,_-" Optimus sighed. "-_Perhaps now we can get some peace and quiet._-"

"-_I hear that,_-" Ironhide laughed.

"Are you sure you want to leave them?" Bumblebee asked fretfully. "Who knows what can happen."

"-_Hopefully they'll get pulled over and it will finally be enough to teach them to behave_,-" Optimus huffed.

"-_Optimus. This is the twins we're talking about,_-" Ironhide drawled.

"-_As long as they're out of my wiring, I don't really care at this point,_-" the big rig huffed. "-_I'm their leader, not their slagging mother. They have to take responsibility for their own actions._-"

Ron and Steve chuckled at this announcement as Sam rolled his eyes. "Poor Barricade."

"-_Barricade is quite capable of taking care of himself_,-" Soundwave assured him.

"It's not Barricade I'm worried about," Bumblebee admitted. "It's what Ratchet's going to do to him after he finishes with the twins."

* * *

"GET BACK HERE YOU FREAKING LAMBOS!" Barricade shouted as he swerved around a slow moving car to catch up to the two Lamborghini's.

"Damn it Sunstreaker, _slow down_!" Ratchet bellowed beside him, not even bothering with the communicators.

"Everyone slow down!" Prowl hollered as he tried to get ahead of the twins. Unfortunately the twins had a bit more speed compared to the Dodge Charger and were still pulling away.

Barricade snarled as the Autobots began passing him by when suddenly a small Pontiac whizzed by. "Woo hoo!" Jazz cheered as he practically flew down the road.

"Damn it Jazz, you slow down too!" Ratchet yelled.

"Come on man! Live a little!" Jazz called back with a joyous whoop.

"Guys! We have to get back to Optimus!" Wheeljack managed to pass both Barricade and Jazz as he quickly caught up to the large hummer. "Ratchet, slow down !"

"Not until I catch those twins!" Ratchet snarled.

"Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya! You can't catch us!" Sideswipe chirped annoyingly.

"I'll run you down myself if you two don't stop it!" Prowl startled everyone by yelling.

"Aw, come on Prowl! Have some fun!" Sunstreaker chirped.

"Fun's over!" Barricade suddenly shouted as he put on some speed and actually passed all the Autobots up.

"What's with him?" Sunny asked surprised as Barricade increased the distance between them.

"Don't know," Sides admitted.

"I do," Jazz suddenly shouted. "COPS!"

"WHAT?" Ratchet yelped as he checked his rear camera. Two of the highway patrol cars could be seen weaving through traffic trying to catch up to what they thought was a high speed pursuit; which it was but not one that needed the human's police force to join. "Oh slag. What do they want?"

"We're about to find out," Prowl groaned as his CB radio clicked on.

"-_This is the Oregon state police. Halt and identify yourselves,_-" an unidentifiable voice declared.

"Yeah right, like that's going to happen," Barricade huffed as he put on some more speed.

"What do we do?" Sunny asked fretfully. "We can't pull over."

"Can't they see our damn diplomatic plates?" Ratchet snarled. "Are humans really _that_ oblivious?"

"I'll see if I can talk them down," Prowl announced.

"You really think that you can be that convincing?" Barricade drawled. "I doubt they'll care since we're the ones going over a hundred and fifty on their roads."

"Run for your lives!" Jazz yelled rather cheerfully as he zipped past.

"Run away!" Sunny and Sides began chanting as they weaved through traffic.

"Now you two are sounding like the guys in that 'Holy Grail' movie!" Barricade shouted after them.

"What's a 'grail'?" Sideswipe called back.

"DOES IT MATTER?" Ratchet bellowed. "We have to get out of here!"

"-_Car number three-nine-seven, what is your position_?-"

"-_We're up by the thirty seven off ramp. We're setting out the spike strips now_.-"

"SLAG IT!" Barricade yelped.

"Now what?" Sunstreaker cried out. "How are we suppose to get around that?"

"Can you fly?" Barricade drawled.

"Actually…" Ratchet began thoughtfully.

"Think of something quick! The strips are just ahead!" Jazz yelped.

"Follow my lead!" Ratchet yelped.

"What lead?" Sideswipe called back.

Everyone dropped back as Ratchet rushed ahead of everyone and even closer to the police barricade. The humans had cars on either side to ensure that they would be forced to go over the spikes or stop before they hit them and Barricade mentally frowned as he tried to figure out what in the world the Autobot medic was up to when he suddenly just stared as Ratchet, without warning, actually managed to jump straight _up_ and _over_ the cement medium. Tires squealed as Ratchet quickly pulled a U-turn and took off back in the direction they had come from.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Jazz cheered as he followed his friend's lead and jumped the medium as well.

"I'm with idiots," Barricade sighed as he prepared his shock absorbers and shifted his thrusters to below his chassis. With a deep breath, he too jumped the medium and turned around to take off after the medic.

Ratchet just laughed. "With all the police on the _other_ side, it will take them a while to catch back up with us!"

"I can't believe you did that!" Wheeljack yelled.

"It worked didn't it?" Ratchet drawled.

"Ratchet! Ratchet! He's our mech! If he can't do it, no one can!" The twins cheered.

"Complete idiots," Barricade groaned as he quickly activated his link with Sam's watch. "Hey Sam!"

"-_Barricade_! _Where are you_?-" Sam's worried voice came down the line.

"On our way _back_," Barricade told him. "Just tell the others to look for some obscure off ramp and we'll try to meet up with you!"

"-_I'll tell Optimus,_-" Bumblebee sighed before he clicked off.

"That was fun!" Jazz shouted. "When do you suppose we can do that again?

"NEVER!" Wheeljack and Prowl shouted in unison.

"Just suck the joy out of our life," Sunny sighed.

"You guys really need to get a sense of humor," Sides added.

Barricade was surprised when Prowl suddenly dropped back to drive alongside him. "I'll distract Optimus and then you take them out," the white patrol car whispered.

Barricade just stared in shock at the Autobot commander. "I don't think Ratchet would like that very much," he said cautiously.

"I'm willing to risk it," Prowl replied with a small huff.

Barricade could only stare at Prowl in stunned surprise. "Hey Ratchet!" he suddenly called out. "You sure Prowl ain't preggers?"

Prowl's growling was the only thing that answered him.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Join us tomorrow for chapter One Hundred Seventeen: Getting the Facts (I know, my titles are _SO _witty. -Rolls eyes-)


	117. Just the Facts

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note:** Man, this week just refuses to get better! It's absolutely crazy! I haven't been by a computer for very long so I apologize to everyone for the lateness~! BTW, I already had a chapter titled "Getting the Facts" so I had to change it ^^;

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Seventeen: Just the Facts

It took a long time for Red Alert to finally come back on line and when he did it was to something most extraordinary. It actually took Red a couple moments to realize that it was really there and wasn't an imaging failure in his optic sensors. There, staring down at him, was a tiny mech seated directly on his chest.

Red Alert just stared at the creature. The small creature just stared back. "Um…"

It was with that small noise that the creature seemed to realize that Red was no longer unconscious and Red could just barely make out the small squeak the creature made. He then jerked in surprise as sharp fingers scrabbled across his chest plate and the small creature scuttled off of Red's chest and right out the door of the main hanger. "Wait!" Red cried, trying to get off the medical table but the gears in his leg protested and refused to turn right and Red winced as he dropped back to the bed. "Slag it."

"Red?"

Red turned towards his other side and was surprised to see Inferno there, seated in one of the few large chair's that had been constructed, looking like he was just coming out of recharge himself. It was that cute pout that had Red snickering. He always did love watching his husband wake up. With a last small chuckle, Red turned serious as he turned towards his husband as he tried to sit up once again. "What happened?"

Inferno instantly reached out and steadied the smaller fire rig as he helped him up. "You were caught under the ceiling of the bunker when it collapsed."

Red suppressed an urge to scream, sighing instead. "Yes, I remember that part…" he groaned. "What happened after that? What about those small creatures under the base? What about-"

"One question at a time here," Inferno snickered. "Just relax for a moment. I'll go get Groundhog and we'll-"

"Groundhog?" Red looked back up at Inferno in surprise at the mention of the 'Con's name. "You didn't kick them out?"

Inferno jerked in shock before he dropped his gaze to his lap. "Well… um. It's not like… I mean…"

Red watched as Inferno struggled a bit trying to answer him before he felt a soft smile creep across his face and he reached out and grasped Inferno's arm, squeezing it gently. "Thanks," he said softly.

"Er, well… ah hem…" Inferno shifted on his seat in embarrassment. "Really couldn't kick them out what with Groundhog monitoring your condition and what not…" Inferno muttered.

Red glanced over at Inferno a bit puzzled. "Condition?" he asked before he looked down and began examining his own person. "Was I really that bad off?"

Inferno nodded. "You shoulder circuits were nearly severed and you had a rather large pipe in your thigh but as you can see, the 'Con did a decent job patching you up."

"Would you expect anything less?" an amused voice spoke up and the two fire rigs turned to the door to see amazingly Rollerforce standing in the doorway. Rollerforce just nodded at Red before he turned back to head out the hanger. "I'll go get 'Hog," he called over his shoulder before he suddenly paused and turned back around to face the two Autobots. "Congratulations by the way," he smirked and quickly ducked out the door before Inferno could say anything to him.

"Um, thanks!" Red called out after him perplexed before he looked back over at Inferno. "Did they not think I would recover or something?"

"Um…" Inferno thought quickly before he finally turned to face Red Alert head on. He quickly took Red's hand in between his own as he looked up at Red's now alarmed face. "Red, I should probably tell you this before-"

"Red! You're up!" Groundhog chirped happily as he entered the hanger, a smirking Rollerforce behind him.

Inferno wilted at their entrance and Red was now becoming extremely baffled by his mate's odd behavior. Giving Inferno one last puzzled look he turned to greet the 'Cons. "I believe I have you to thank for my speedy recovery," he smiled before a small wince overtook his features as he pulled at his shoulder. "Er, still stiff," he said at Groundhog's sharp look.

Groundhog sighed as he moved over and began digging though what Red recognized as Ratchet's personal equipment. "I couldn't just leave you like you were," Groundhog spoke as he began removing Red's shoulder plating to get to the gears underneath. "Ratchet's temper was something of a legend in the medical school. It was actually something the instructors used as a teaching tool." Groundhog's voice dropped a few decibels and he took on a more prominent stance. "'Turn in a report one nanotick late'," he said sternly, waving Ratchet's prized wrench in Red's face, "'and you'll be assigned to intern under head medical officer Ratchet!'"

Groundhog finished with a final tap of the wrench on the end of Red's nose and that was the final straw. Red couldn't hold it in and began howling with laughter as Inferno just looked horrified by the whole thing. Rollerforce just looked borde by the whole speech, as if he had heard it a thousand times and again. Red assumed he probably had and that just sent him laughing harder.

"It wasn't a laughing matter!" Groundhog protested through his own laughter. "The whole campus was in fear that any of their teachers would actually make good on the threat."

"Oh poor Groundhog!" Red finally gasped out. "I don't think I could imagine anything worse!"

"How about interning with Wheeljack?" Blaster chuckled as he entered the hanger.

"Oh PRIMUS!" Red began laughing hysterically again. "That _would _be worse! Because once his experiment exploded you would be sent off to Ratchet for repair!"

Inferno shook his head as Red and Blaster began laughing even harder while the 'Cons watched on in amusement, having never met the Autobots engineer. Blaster just chuckled one last time as he sat down in the console chair. "One wonders if they do it on purpose so everyone would leave them alone."

"Blaster!" Red yelped though his laughter never died down. "What a horrible thing to say!"

"And yet probably very accurate," Inferno muttered. "Now will you stop jerking around so much and let the 'Con check you out! For Primus' sake…"

Red just sighed dramatically but settled down and allowed Groundhog his examination and to finish adjusting his turn gears. "So? What's the diagnosis?" he asked as Groundhog began going over the data pad.

"Well your both-"

"Ah hem!" Inferno suddenly cleared his throat loudly.

Both Blaster and Groundhog looked over at him surprised as Rollerforce's smirk grew even wider. "Um, you're fine," Groundhog said quickly, sending the larger Autobot a quick frown.

"Thank Primus," Red sighed as he swung his legs over again and tried once more to stand, this time with much more success. "Now that that's taken care of, could someone please tell me what the slag has been going on around here?" he frowned at all four of the other mechs. "What in the matrix are we going to do about those three mechs underground? What are they? Have we even figured that out? Are they Cybertronion? Did they tell you how they got caught? What about-"

Silence suddenly filled the hanger as Inferno clamped a hand over Red's mouth, though all four of them could still hear Red's muffled voice coming from under the hand. "One question at a time dear," Inferno chuckled.

Red glared at him, his optics darkening slightly and Inferno quickly removed his hand before Red thought to remove it himself… or possibly bite it. Who knew what Red was capable in his current… condition. Rollerforce was snickering and Inferno threw a small glare his way that the 'Con completely ignored.

Groundhog took care of the small problem however by smacking the larger 'Con upside the head. "Shut it you," he snapped before he turned back to Inferno. "Should one of us fetch Hound?"

Inferno shook his head. "It's fine," he said turning back to Red who he was surprised to see was glaring at all of them.

"If someone doesn't explain in the next thirty seconds, I'm programming the security sentry's to open fire on anything over ten feet tall…" he threatened.

All the mechs jumped a little at this announcement. "You got them done?" Rollerforce seemed surprised.

"The automatic guns on the perimeter?" Red graced the 'Con with a smirk of his own. "Yes, I did."

"Oh Primus," Rollerforce groaned as he turned and started heading out the hanger once again. "Save me from hormonal 'Bots…"

Inferno groaned but Red seemed to have missed the small prayer the 'Con sent heavenwards in favor for staring at his mate with a glare that could probably have frozen Megatron in place. "Well?" Red huffed.

"Oh, right. The three mechs," Inferno turned back to the conversation at hand. "Well, it turns out they are Cybertronions though they're not from Cybertron; they're Earth native."

Red just continued to stare at Inferno blankly for a moment before he turned to Groundhog. "Translation?" he demanded, much to Inferno's irritation.

"Apparently they were the last three mechs made by the All Spark during the last battle," Groundhog shrugged. "Out of some of the nearby mechanics."

"Sam apparently accidentally activated the All Spark and those three were the result," Blaster agreed with a nod.

"According to Simmons, they were scheduled to be… um… destroyed," Groundhog admitted with a small sigh.

"However Keller disbanding Sector Seven kind of threw everyone out of sorts and they were lost in the shuffle," Inferno continued.

"And that's when Thirteen grabbed them and in the chaos after the battle, they were forgotten about and assumed dealt with," Blaster finished.

Red frowned as he absorbed all the information and the other three mechs glanced at one another. "The humans could probably explain it better seeing how they were directly involved," Groundhog informed him.

"No, I think I pretty much got the idea," Red told him with a frown. "That's who they are, but now the question is what are we going to do with them? What are they like?"

"Well," Inferno and Groundhog shared a look again and Red was becoming more and more irritated with the pair when Blaster spoke up.

"We've kind of adapted the policy that we don't bother them, they won't bother us type deal," the communicator told him.

Red frowned and turned to Inferno. "And everyone is okay with this?" he demanded. "We know nothing about their intelligence, their capabilities or even if they understand what or who we even are. Do we have any idea what Thirteen's done to them?"

Inferno sighed. "We're going to take it a day at a time," he sighed. "With Optimus and the others out in the field we figured that it would be best if we didn't irritated them any further than we already have."

Red frowned as he saw Inferno wince. "What happened?"

Amazingly Blaster was laughing again and Groundhog was smirking. "When we invaded their home, one of them seemed to have 'bitten' Inferno and knocked him out for a bit."

"Bitten?"

"The crazy thing has some sort of acid based defense system in place. The thing went right through my plating," Inferno whined, glaring down at his leg.

Red tilted his head as he looked down at the leg in question. "Is that pink?" he boggled with a small smirk.

"Yes," Inferno growled sending a sharp glare at Groundhog.

Groundhog shrugged. "It was the only spare panel in the boxcar.

"It's _pink_!" Inferno huffed.

"Think of it this way," Red smirked. "You have something else in common with Ironhide."

"But it's _pink_!" Inferno practically wailed.

Red chuckled as he patted Inferno on the head. "Oh poor baby," he crooned before glancing at Groundhog with a small smirk. "What was it exactly that bit him?"

"Apparently it was a game console," Groundhog chuckled.

"You mean like the one 'Cade and the kids play with?"

Inferno just groaned once more as Groundhog and Blaster laughed again. "Yup," Blaster snickered.

"I'm never living this down, am I?" Inferno sighed.

"When Jazz hears about it? Never!" Blaster told him with an evil grin. "Not to mention the Lambo's."

"Oh Primus," Inferno groaned even louder as Groundhog glanced at Blaster curiously.

"Lambos?"

"The twins," Blaster clarified.

Groundhog frowned. "The ones who are always jumping on the seekers?" he asked puzzled.

"Those would be the ones," Red chuckled. Inferno himself had stopped talking completely and was now just groaning continually.

Groundhog glanced around at the three Autobots with a look that clearly read "I'm surrounded by nuts!" before he turned and began heading out the hanger himself. "Well since you're all right, I'll leave you to get some rest."

Red nodded and waved as the 'Con left. Inferno had since stopped his self-pity party and was now glaring at Blaster who was typing away on the master computer obliviously. "Blaster!" Inferno finally shouted.

"Huh?" The younger 'Bot glanced back over his shoulder at the pair and jerked in surprise to find Inferno glaring at him. "What?"

Inferno just jerked his head in the direction of the door. "Out! Red needs his rest."

Red just sighed as he patted Inferno on the shoulder. "Really Inferno, I'm fine now," he insisted. "And I really should be checking out the security cameras for the time I was out…" He frowned. "How long was I out again?"

"Never you mind," Inferno frowned. "Rest." Red huffed but allowed Inferno to gently begin pushing him back down on the table. The sound of key's clicking had Inferno twitching and Red snickering. "Blaster!"

"What?" Blaster glanced at them again and jerked when Inferno leveled him with a pointed stare. "Oh! Right…"

The other Autobot was quickly on his feet and headed for the main hanger. "I'll just let Bluestreak in on the good news," he said as he ducked out the door. But a moment later his head poked back in. "Did you want me to close the door?"

"OUT!" Inferno bellowed. "NOW!"

Blaster huffed but did as he was told. "I was just asking…"

Red stared at Inferno with a small frown. "What's your problem?" he huffed as he crossed his ankles and clasped his hands over his chest, trying to get into a somewhat comfortable position. "Did that mech do something to your tempter control panel or something?"

"What?" Inferno looked back down at Red surprised. "No! No, nothing like that… You need your rest is all."

Red frowned at him. "Groundhog said I was fine," Red stressed. "And I've worked under more strenuous circumstances."

"Not like this," Inferno muttered and Red's optics winked back on seconds after he had shuttered them.

"What?" Red frowned and again moved to sit back up. "Inferno, what is your problem?"

"Careful!" Inferno insisted as he instantly reached out to once more help Red sit back up.

Red just huffed, becoming more than a little annoyed. "What the slag Inferno? I'm perfectly capable of sitting up on my own."

"Right… I know you are, I just… well…"

Red sighed as he watched Inferno flounder for the words. "'Well', 'well', 'well' what?" he finally asked irritably. "What the slag is going on around here?"

"Red," Inferno turned back to his husband again and once more clasped Red's smaller hands in his own larger ones. "There's something we found out while you were unconscious."

Red's optics lit up with surprise and he was once again trying to climb off his bed as Inferno tried to keep him on it. "What happened? Did you hear from Optimus? Is it Starscream? Have we been found? What-?"

"No! No nothing like that!" Inferno instantly tried to sooth his now very agitated mate. "It's nothing to do with the 'Cons or humans or anything…" he insisted.

Red flopped back on his bed now completely baffled. "What? Then what is it?"

Inferno groaned again and once more took Red's hands in his own. Red shook his head but apparently whatever it was that Inferno was going to tell him, Inferno had clearly planned how the conversation was suppose to go, much to Red's amusement. "Red," Inferno began in all seriousness and Red was desperately trying to figure out if he should be worried or shift into battle mode.

Inferno was apparently trying to beak whatever news he had gently but Red was now too agitated to wait until Inferno finally spat it out. "What? What is it?" Red huffed.

"Red… it's about you," Inferno finally managed to state and Red's optics locked onto Inferno's serious expression.

"Me?" Red stared at Inferno in surprise. "What about me?"

"Well, Groundhog found out something during you examination."

Red's hand immediately went to his head. "You mean my glitch?" he asked fearfully. "It's not worse is it?"

"No!" Inferno shook his head rapidly. "Actually, he never even mentioned your cerebral problems…" Inferno frowned. "I wonder why he didn't ask about it if he's supposed to be this great medic…"

"Inferno," Red tugged his arms and in turn Inferno's to get the large mech's attention. "Focus please. What did Groundhog find out?"

"Well he… um… when you were out he did a complete check and well…"

Red groaned. "Am I dying?" he finally snapped.

"What?" Inferno yelped surprise. "No! No Red, you're not dying," he said quickly, dropping Red's hands to cup his face. "You're perfectly healthy and in working order."

Red just stared at Inferno. "Then can you please get to the point?" he huffed. "If I'm not in fact dying then I would very much like to get some fuel and rest like Groundhog advised. All this excitement can't be good for the sparkling."

"Right… well what I wanted to tell you is-" Inferno blinked. "Sparkling!" he shouted stunned, his arms dropping to his side limply as he stared at Red. "You knew?"

Red just stared at his husband a bit frustrated. "Well of course I did," he said crossly. "I spoke to Jazz so I would know what to expect and it's kind of hard not to know what it is that's having fun re-arranging your insides."

Inferno just continued to stare at Red in complete shock as laughter rang out from outside the hanger. "I knew it!" Hound's voice reached Red's audio sensors. "Pay up!"

"With what?" Bluestreak yelped. "I don't have any credits!"

"How about taking the night shift for the next week?" Hound chuckled.

"WHAT?" Bluestreak yelped again.

"I can take the shift with you," Motorhead's excited voice offered.

"You will be busy with your own shift," Groundhog said sternly.

"Aw man."

"Do you think Inferno's doing okay in there?" Blaster's worried voice came next. "He hasn't said anything in a while."

"He'll live," Hound laughed. "And if not, we can always toss him in the moat."

"Autobots are _strange_," Groundhog sighed.

"I swear Red's the only sane one in the entire lot!" Rollerforce's deep voice was the next one to reach Red's hearing and the small security chief nearly doubled over in laughter as he listened to the small banter going on outside as Inferno continued to sit dumbly in shock as he tried to figure out what in the matrix had just happened.

* * *

"Sir!"

Doctor Burgen cringed as he heard the rather high pitched squeal of one of his subordinates. "What is it?" he snapped as he whirled away from the computer to glare at the rather portly man who was waving a large sheet of paper in the air. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"A metal panther was spotted in Oregon!" The man wheezed.

"What!" Burgen snagged the paper and stared down at what he could now see was actually a tabloid. On the cover was a rather young man with wild hair and no pants. The headline read "Government Secret Weapons Running Wild in Oregon?" while the smaller sub-headline read " 'I survived an attack by super robotic wildlife!'".

Burgen skimmed the article but already knew more than the idiot who apparently wrote the thing. The small amout of detail was enough for him to know exactly what it was that had attacked the young man. "Get the team ready!" he snapped at the still panting man.

"Sir?" the man glanced back up surprised. "Which one?"

"All of them!" Burgen snapped as he slammed the paper down on his desk and stood, making his way to the door.

The small assistant hurried to catch up. "A-all of them sir?"

"Of course all of them!" Burgen snarled. "I want Oregon searched from top to bottom! That has to be where they're hiding!" A dark, twisted laugh left the man. "I knew it would only be a matter of time!" he announced, supposedly to the man behind him. "I knew those creatures couldn't stay hidden for long! Not with their own very nature running against them."

"Sir?" the man stared at Burgen's back as they quickly strode down the hall.

"Now they'll see! They'll all see just how right I was! I knew that this would happen and I will be ready for them! When they finally begin their attack they'll learn that there was one human who was ready for them!"

The assistant stared as Burgen threw back his head and began laughing loud and long, rather insanely. Slowing his pace, the portly man quickly waited until Burgen was well ahead of him before he slipped into a small off corridor. Burgen probably didn't even know who he was anyhow.

With a small sigh, the man began the long trek to his room to pack, all the while wondering what the weather in Oregon was like.

* * *

"Finally!" Ironhide called out as they passed the large sign that welcomed them to the state of Washington.

"Two states down, one country and one last state to go!" Optimus called back to his team.

"I'm just brimming with excitement," Barricade snarled.

"Then this should cheer you up," 'Bee announced as he pulled alongside the surly mustang. "The weather forecast calls for snow."

"Primus strike me down now!" Barricade groaned.

"Come on slowpokes! We're almost half way there!" Perceptor chirped as the small mini cooper suddenly weaved around 'Bee and slipped between them before pulling ahead to catch up with Jazz and Prowl.

"First snow drift I find he's going in it!" Barricade huffed.

Bumblebee and Sam just laughed as they finally entered Washington state and continued on down the road towards their next scheduled stop, the city of Seattle. Barricade could only hope that they had better weather.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Join us tomorrow for chapter One Hundred Eighteen: Sleep Deprived in Seattle ^_^


	118. Sleep Deprived in Seattle

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note: O.O! ***_BDQ runs away_*

**Cover Me Fan News: **_Brought to you today by Robitussin. If you're coughing scares people, its what you need today. _WHEE! I got another FanFanFic~! I'm so happy! Kohako_Shadow has also done a small one-shot featuring Blaster~! I'm so excited~! It's called "Fire Clashed with Darkness".

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eighteen: Sleep Deprived in Seattle

"-SLAGGING RAIN!-" Barricade huffed and he eased off his speed to allow more space between himself and the yellow bumper of Bumblebee ahead of him as they weaved through the city streets. "-_I hate it_! _Hate_! _Hate_! _Hate_! Hate _rain_!-"

Sam chuckled as he heard the 'Con's rather irritated tone coming out of the radio and he shared a small smirk with Miles as Barricade continued to gripe. Apparently some of the Autobots didn't find it amusing however as there was a frustrated snarl over the air waves. "-_For crying out loud, we heard you the first two hours_!-" Ironhide shouted from where he was a few spaces behind the surly 'Con. "-_Shut up_!-"

"-_Ironhide_!-" Will snapped.

"-_He's annoying the oil out of me_!-"

"-_This sucks_!-" Sunny suddenly cried out from ahead of Ratchet in the front of the line. "-_I'm cold and slagging wet_! _What is with this planet and the freaking leak in the sky_?-"

"-_We never had anything like this on Cybertron_,-" Sides agreed. "-_This planet is weird_!-"

"-_We didn't have trees on Cybertron_,-" Wheeljack informed them sourly. "-_And it's only water_! _Get a hold of yourselves_.-"

"-Cold _water_!-" Perceptor muttered as he suddenly dipped down and splashed through another puddle. "-FREEZING WATER!-" he yelped in a rather higher tone than his normal voice as the cold water splashed his undercarriage.

There was a snicker from Barricade and 'Bee groaned. "Behave!" he snapped and Sam shook his head as he glanced back at the 'Con behind them.

"-_Who me_?-" Barricade called back innocently.

"-EVERYONE!-" Ratchet shouted. "-_Slag it, we're all in misery_!-"

"-_We're fine_,-" a rather cheery voice informed them and everyone was surprised by the instant response.

"-_Keep this up Rumble and you can _walk_ to Alaska,_-" Soundwave snarled.

"-_I thought you were above things like this_,-" Barricade called back to the larger 'Con behind him.

"-_I am not used to this 'rain' either you know,_-" Soundwave bit out.

"-_All right, everyone calm down,_-" Optimus took over the airwaves. "-_As soon as we find some place suitable, we'll hunker down for the night! Let's just take care of the humans first_.-"

"-_Just drop us off at the first hotel you see,_-" Ron sighed as he hunkered down in Perceptor's driver's seat. "-_You're paying for it._-"

"-_Yes but we don't want to be too far away from you in case we need to make another fast exit,_-" Prowl drawled.

"-_I don't care where we go,_-" Jazz sighed. "-_I'll just settle for dry_.-"

"-_That place_ _looks good_!-" Epps announced and Sam glanced over to see a small modest hotel next to a rather large parking structure.

"-_It'll do_!-" Barricade cried triumphantly, already scooting into the turning lane to get there.

"Barricade! Wait for the rest of us!" Bumblebee huffed as the 'Con slipped past him.

"You still have to drop off the humans and I'm wet!" Barricade snarled back. He was surprised as a few of the Autobots instantly agreed with him. The Lambos and Jazz were a given but Wheeljack and Prowl also agreed. "I'll save you a spot," he chuckled as he parted ways with the camaro.

"Not on the roof you're not!" Bumblebee instantly shouted back at the retreating 'Con.

"-_You're no fun_!-" Barricade called back with a laugh.

"Slagging 'Con…" Bumblebee huffed as he followed Ironhide and Perceptor up the small drive to the front of the hotel.

Sam just chuckled as he gave the steering wheel a small pat. "You know he was only kidding," Sam chuckled as he took his bag from Miles who was snagging them out of the back before exiting to join his father standing by the revolving doors.

"One wonders," 'Bee huffed.

Sam just sighed as he watched Epps and Will argue with the poor valet attendant who clearly was befuddled by their insistence at parking their own cars. "Just please, this trip is already becoming a headache," Sam sighed. "If this is how everyone reacts to rain, then it's going to be utter hell once we hit snow."

'Bee was quiet for a moment. "We're just kidding around."

Sam nodded his head as he sat back further into his seat. "I know," he murmured. "I don't know, I just…" He frowned and pursed his lips for a moment. "You guys are just bantering like always but lately it's been making me a little on edge. Especially after that car chase."

"That was the Lambo's fault!" 'Bee insisted.

"Doesn't matter. They could have been caught and then Thirteen would have found us," Sam argued. Will was climbing back into Ironhide and it looked as if Epps was going to "drive" Perceptor so Sam sat back up and placed his hands on the steering wheel once more. He gave the valet attendant a small wave as they passed.

"Are you feeling all right Sam?" 'Bee asked as they crossed the small alleyway and into the parking garage.

Sam was quiet for a moment. "I don't know," he finally admitted with a small sigh. "I'm just… I don't know."

'Bee was quiet for a long time as he followed Perceptor around the few pavilions and finally spotted the others scattered about. Optimus and Soundwave were absent but that was to be expected given their size. Barricade it seemed had claimed a small darken corner well away from everyone else and the others were letting the lone 'Con have his own space as they stayed well clear of that side of the parking area. Bumblebee sighed and Sam frowned at the arrangement.

"You would think after everything's that's happened they would at least try and include him," Sam huffed.

"Jazz probably did but with Prowl there 'Cade would just as well stay an outcast," 'Bee sighed, already heading for the corner.

"Oh can't you leave me in peace?" Barricade huffed at their appearance.

"Never," Sam chuckled as he climbed out.

"You're like the Lambos," 'Bee chuckled. "Better to stay where we can see you than wonder what you're up to."

"Joy," Barricade drawled.

"Behave you two," Sam chuckled, giving first 'Bee's hood a small pat before leaning over and giving Barricade's hood another. "See ya in the morning."

"In your case, late afternoon," Barricade snickered.

"I wonder if this hotel has a complementary wake up call," 'Bee chuckled.

"Oh great!" Sam groaned as Will wandered over. He turned to the ranger and pointed at the two car's behind him. "They're ganging up on me!"

Will instantly turned back around and began heading back the way he had come. "They're fine!" he called out.

"Hey!" Sam yelped as he trotted off after the older man, though not before he turned and gave the two mechs a small wave.

Both 'Bee and Barricade watched as Sam and the two rangers disappeared out into the pouring rain. "Should have made him buy an umbrella at that last super store," 'Bee huffed.

"Oh sure. That would have gone real well with the snow boots," 'Cade snickered.

"I'm just saying…"

The two mechs were quiet for a while and 'Bee was interested to see that all three of the stable couples were no lonfer present. While he knew that Ratchet, Wheeljack and Prowl would be fine, it was Jazz and the Lambo's that were cause for worry but he doubted they would do anything that night. He saw Perceptor huddled in the corner opposite and across from them while Ironhide seemed content to hunker down right next to one of the support beams.

"Slagging hell is what it is…"

"What?" 'Bee quickly glanced back over at the 'Con parked next to him. "What are you complaining about now?"

There was a soft string of incomprehensible muttering for a moment before Barricade finally sighed. "I'm back in the stupid garage!"

Perceptor and Ironhide were startled when 'Bee suddenly let out a peal of laughter. "Oh you're right. Your life is such hell," 'Bee snickered.

"I'm serious! These garages are slagging _cold_!"

"So turn up your heat," 'Bee countered.

There was some more mutterings and 'Bee was just settling down when the 'Con spoke again. "So what'd the boy mean by that 'on edge' bit?"

Bumblebee was instantly fully awake. "Damn you and that fucking watch!" he yelped part horrified and part embarrassed to realize that every so-called private conversation he had had with Sam hand probably been heard by the 'Con. "Don't you _ever_ turn it off?"

"When Thirteen and Starscream have been taken care of, then I'll shut it off," Barricade snarled. "Now what the slag is wrong with Sam?"

'Bee groused some more silently before he sighed. "I have absolutely no idea."

"You don't suppose it has something to do with the fact that we're getting closer to the Energon, do you?" 'Cade said slowly. "He mentioned a headache…"

"What?" 'Bee looked over at the 'Con surprised. "How did you come up with that one?"

"The boy speaks to Primus; I rule nothing out when it comes to Sam."

Bumblebee found it hard to argue with that type of logic. "I don't know…" he said again. "I could mention it to Ratchet or Optimus…"

"I doubt that they could do anything," Barricade muttered.

"We'll just have to keep a closer optic on him and make sure he's always with one of us I suppose," 'Bee admitted.

"Agreed, though that's no different than what we do now."

"True…" 'Bee went silent and Barricade glanced at the younger mech puzzled for a moment when Bumblebee startled him with his next words. "I'm glad you're here."

"WHAT?" 'Cade yelped utterly and completely dumbfounded.

"I mean to help with Sam!" 'Bee quickly added. "It would have been hell if I had to watch over him by myself. What with Thirteen and Starscream and Primus and… and… everything," 'Bee finished lamely.

Barricade just stared at the 'Bot for a long moment wondering if his moving to another spot would be too much of a snub when there was suddenly a large shadow in front of them. Even in Truck mode both 'Bee and 'Cade could tell he was just glaring at them for all he was worth. "This ain't no slumber party so _zip it_!" Ironhide shouted the last two words and both cars shrunk back away from the large, temperamental gunner.

"Yes sir," they chorused.

"Freaking youngsters…" Ironhide groused as he backed up and went back to his small niche grumbling all the way.

The two were deadly silent for the next few moments before both of them burst out into barely contained snickers. "Wanna play truth or dare?" 'Cade drawled.

"Shut up and go to sleep," 'Bee chuckled one last time.

"'Can't," 'Cade sighed as he threw a dark look at the tiny car in the far corner. "Who knew Perceptor snores?"

The two were laughing again when there was a huff from the other side of the parking level. "Do not make me get Ratchet!"

"Good night Ironhide," 'Bee called out and the two tried desperately to remain quiet for the rest of the night, though how Ironhide could hear them over Perceptor's snores was beyond either of their comprehensions.

* * *

"I'm soaked," Sam murmured as he and the two rangers ducked under the small hotel's awning.

"We did offer to park the cars for you sir," one of the valets huffed.

"And let you help yourselves to my gum collection in the ash tray? Never!" Sam made a horrified face as he followed Epps into the lobby. He smiled as he saw the man's shoulders were shaking but Will was frowning down at him. "What? They're ass holes."

"The kid's got a point," Epps chuckled turning back to them. "Now if you will excuse me. There seems to be a bar stool with my name on it."

"You're going drinking?" Will said disapprovingly. "We're leaving early in the morning."

Epps just shrugged. "Not like I'm the one driving," he grinned cheekily. "And I can always sleep on the road. Later!"

Will just shook his head as he walked up to the counter. After speaking briefly to the concierge, they obtained their keys and made their way to the elevator. Will glanced down at Sam curiously as the boy fiddled with his electric key card. "Something on your mind?"

Sam's head jerked up and he glanced over at Will. "No," he said quickly.

Will frowned but shrugged as the doors opened. "Okay."

The elevator had barely begun to move when Sam turned to Will. "Can I talk to you?" he asked suddenly.

Will blinked in surprise as he looked down at the boy curiously. "We're talking now," he pointed out as he looked about the empty elevator.

Sam blinked. "Um, I mean later, in your room since Epps will be downstairs. I'll just drop this off in my room and tell Miles where I'll be."

Will gave Sam a long, hard look but nodded as the doors opened. "Okay. I'm two-oh-four."

Sam nodded and the two quickly parted ways as Sam raced down to room two-sixteen. Entering the room, Sam quickly dropped his duffle on the empty bed next to the one with Miles snoring away in it. "So much for telling him where I'll be," Sam chuckled as he quickly swapped his damp clothes for fresh ones. He turned to leave when he suddenly paused. Turning back around he re-entered the room and quickly took off the small watch that had been a constant on his arm for nearly four months.

Dropping it on the duffle bag with a silent apology to Barricade, he quickly turned back and headed out once more. Will was already in his nightwear of a ragged t-shirt and shorts when Sam knocked on his door mere moments after parting ways with the man. Will raised an eyebrow and let the boy in. "What's the rush?" he asked curiously.

Sam sighed as he sat down on Epps unoccupied bed. "I actually needed your advice on something…"

That seemed to surprise Will most of all. "_My_ advice?" he said slowly with a frown. "Couldn't you speak to your dad?"

"It's about the 'Bots-the _Cybertronions_," Sam stressed as he began wringing his hands together.

Will frowned, now becoming even more curious. "Well if it's advice, couldn't you talk to Optimus or Ratchet? Or do you want me to ask Ironhide to talk to you?"

Sam looked up at the ranger startled. "Oh um… actually I'm pretty sure only you can give me any advice on this."

Will frowned as Sam's face suddenly turned bright red and the boy's attention remained riveted on his lap. "Sam…" Will said sternly. "If there's something wrong, you need to tell someone. I know you feel responsible for the mechs and Barricade's and hell, probably even Soundwave's presence here but keeping it all bottled up inside you isn't going to help matters any. You need to tell me what's wrong."

Sam fidgeted for a moment before he glanced up at Will. "Are you dating Ironhide?" the boy quickly blurted out.

Will stared at the boy in surprise, wondering if he had actually heard what he thought he had, but Sam's hopeful stare was all the proof he needed to know that yes, Sam had just asked what he thought he had asked. "What?"

Sam's gaze quickly dropped back to his lap and his face got redder if that was even possible as he fidgeted again. "Never mind. It was stupid, forget I even said anything."

"Does anyone else know?"

Will's rather small voice stopped Sam from getting up off the bed and he looked back at the ranger surprised. Will's face had gone rather pale and he was looking at Sam with the same desperation that Sam had worn mere moments before. "Um… I'm not-"

"Sam," Will snapped.

"My mom," Sam blurted out quickly. "I think she's the only one who knows point blank. The others have their suspicious and even I wasn't sure until just now," Sam held out his hands helplessly. "I mean, I've heard the others joke about how 'Hide is so possessive of you but it could just as easily be passed off as his duty to protect you."

Will seemed to relax at this announcement as the color soon returned to his face. The older man let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. "Right. Sorry," he muttered. "It's just… we don't know how anyone will react when we tell them and we just… well it's new and…"

"Perfectly understandable," Sam nodded. "I felt the same way when Mikaela and I first started going out. Until we both realized that the only thing we ever talked about were 'Bee and the guys since she was working with Ratchet and I was working with everyone else…"

Will gave Sam a wan smile before he suddenly frowned. "What brought this up so suddenly?"

Sam started twitching again and Will watched the boy for a moment before he smiled. "Sam…I know that this must be difficult for you, especially since they're another species and all and I will tell you, I had to think long and hard before I accepted Ironhide's affection."

"Do you love him back?"

Will didn't even hesitate as he nodded. "I do," he said softly. "God I agonized over my feelings too. I had only just separated with Sarah and I thought I might have been betraying her or something by loving Ironhide."

Sam looked at Will carefully. "And now?"

"And now," Will sighed. "I don't think I could ever give him up for anything."

Sam smiled softly. "So…"

Will chuckled. "So you're not going crazy."

Sam nearly collapsed in relief at the words. "I thought that there might have been something wrong with me or something…" he muttered. "I mean, I didn't even know if what I was feeling was real or if it was even normal…" Will raised an eyebrow and Sam sighed. "I've been struggling over this like you wouldn't believe," he admitted softly. "I thought I was going crazy…"

"Kind of takes reality and flips it upside down, doesn't it?" Will chuckled.

Sam gave him a small smile. "I'm just glad to know I'm not the only one."

"Well you have to admit that we've been put in an odd situation," Will nodded. "Actually, it's not all surprising that we would form some sort of… _attachment_ to them."

"Really?" Sam perked up at this. "How do you mean?"

"Look at the situation from the beginning," Will told him. "Emotions can run high in a time of crisis and everything that the Autobots have done for us…" he trailed off with a shrug.

Sam thought this over for a while before he glanced up at Will curious. "How did Ironhide take your admission?" he asked him slowly.

Will surprised him by laughing. "Actually, it was Ironhide who confessed his feelings to me first."

Sam's eyes widened at that confession. "Really?" he asked surprised.

Will just nodded. "He was afraid his feelings were unwelcome because I was married when we met and he thought he was somehow betraying me by loving me or something."

Sam just frowned at this. "And it isn't odd?" he asked. "The differences between us…"

"Love doesn't care about those things," Will shrugged. "You can't help who you fall in love with." Sam still looked unsure and Will sighed again. "Ironhide and I had a long conversation about the differences between both our races," he told the teenager. "The reason we didn't confess to one another for so long was that we had allowed those differences to blind us to what we could have."

"But isn't it strange? Being in love with… well, a giant alien robot?"

"It makes life interesting, that's for sure," Will chuckled before turning serious and he leaned forward placing his hand over Sam's clenched one. "It's not so much what he is as much as _who_ he is," he told him.

Sam nodded. "I know…" he sighed.

"I can only tell you how I feel in my own experience," Will told him firmly. "Whether or not you decide to act on your feelings is completely up to you."

Sam smiled wanly. "I know…" he sighed. "It's just that at first I wasn't sure what I was feeling and then when I realized how I felt, it was just such a surprise that I wasn't sure how to feel about everything. Then all the fuss with the Energon and um… _other_ things I just kind of buried my feelings."

"Worse thing you could do," Will told him. "They tend to fester if you ignore them."

Sam nodded. "I just, I don't know," he shrugged. "I just feel like it was the worse thing I could have done."

Will's head jerked up at that one and he stared long and hard at Sam. "What do you mean?"

Sam blinked in surprise. "Well... considering how well the Autobots have been treating me, and I'm their human liaison and they've taken us in since Thirteen's completely trashed our house," he shrugged again. "Then to make things more complicated, I have to go and fall in love." Sam blushed beet red as he finally said the words out loud.

"Sam, why would you say you were betraying them?" Will asked completely baffled. "It's not like you're hurting anyone."

"But I am, I _will_," Sam groaned as he flopped back onto Epps' bed. He dragged a pillow and placed it over his face and a few more groans could be heard under the fabric.

Will just stared at the boy now more confused than ever. "Sam," he called reaching out and snagging the pillow. "What are you talking about? Who are you hurting?"

Sam sighed. "Everyone…" he admitted, "but mostly 'Bee."

"'Bee?" Will yelped in surprise, startling Sam. "What do you mean you're hurting 'Bee?" he demanded. "How could you being in love hurt 'Bee?"

Sam frowned. "Well, I mean I know he'll be happy for me but he and I have gotten extremely close and for the longest time it _was_ Bumblebee I thought I was falling in love with."

"It's NOT?" Will yelped. "You mean you aren't in love with 'Bee?" The ranger just gapped at the boy, completely flummoxed. "Then who the hell have we been talking about?"

Sam looked over at the older man surprised before he flopped back onto the bed once more. "You see! This is what I'm talking about! Everyone expects me to maybe have these feelings about 'Bee, but it's _Barricade_ that I think I'm starting to have feelings for."

Will stared at the boy for close to five minutes before he quickly stood and made his way to the small mini fridge the room had to see what it offered, wondering if it was too late to join Epps in that drink.

-The End

- _No just kidding_. To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: O.O~ X.X~ *_Runs away again_* Join us tomorrow for Chapter One Hundred Nineteen: One Word-SNOW


	119. One WordSNOW

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note: **Believe it or not but 118 was suppose to be my chapter 100 plot twist. ^^; Anyway, it seems a lot of people missed the part where Sam took off his watch and left it in his own hotel room. So no, Barricade did NOT hear his great confession... Are we good? Good. As for this chapter... I'm not that pleased with it for some reason. I don't know, it just seems like it came out weird or something. Well, I hope you enjoy anyway.

**Cover Me Fan News: **_Brought to you today by Pisa. If you're tower is leaning, You Are HERE! _I got ANOTHER FanFanFic~! -Squee's in excitement- FeildsOfHeather has done a cute little one shot! I'm going to post this link also in my profile but since it's at aff I'll also post the url here: (just remove the spacing) movies . adultfanfiction . net / story . php ? no = 600092777

* * *

Chapter One hundred Nineteen: One Word-SNOW

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Bumblebee was jerked out of recharge at the sudden, horrified scream that echoed in the parking garage. He quickly switched his vision screen to search mode to look for the attacker but to his confusion, no one was there. It was just him and the other three mechs that had been there the night before. Ironhide was snarling loudly and Perceptor had left his small little corner to quickly move to the gunner's side.

"What is it? What's going on?" Perceptor asked loudly. "Are we under attack?"

"How the slag should I know?" Ironhide growled. "I just woke up!"

"What's going on down here?" Prowl's voice soon bounced off the walls and Bumblebee could see him slowly coming down the ramp, Jazz and the Lambo's not far behind, clearly looking for some sort of attacker.

"We don't know!" Perceptor called back.

"Then what was that screammin'?" Jazz asked loudly and Bumblebee could hear the sound of Wheeljack and Ratchet inquiring from one level up. "I'm asking!" Jazz yelled back at them.

"How should we know?" Ironhide yelled back. "Maybe some teenagers being stupid!"

"Oh," Jazz sighed as he quickly made a tight circle and began heading back up the ramp. "We're not leaving for another hour; I'm going to get some more sleep."

"What? Jazz! We could be under attack and- _Jazz_!" Prowl quickly turned himself around and followed his smaller husband up.

The twins circled around a few pillars and made their way over to Perceptor. "What's going on?" Sunny asked. "Why was there screaming?"

"I don't know," Perceptor huffed as he turned back to Ironhide. "What was that you were saying about teenagers?" he began to ask when he was surprised to find Ironhide had apparently gone back to sleep.

"I guess it's nothing to worry about then," Sides muttered.

"Clearly," Sunny huffed as he turned to head back to the up ramp.

Bumblebee watched them go a bit amused before he finally pulled out of his own parking spot and moved over to where Barricade was parked near the doorway. "Care to explain?" Bumblebee asked, sounding highly amused.

Barricade didn't sound at all amused as he snarled, "Look outside."

'Bee shifted his gaze towards the world beyond and gasped. "Is that…?"

"It is…" Barricade replied sourly.

"But I thought you said we would have more time!" Bumblebee protested.

"I did."

"Then why-?"

"Clearly the weather channel was wrong," Barricade drawled as he watched the small flakes of snow fall to the ground with the rain. "Again."

"Oh this is slagging fantastic," 'Bee huffed. "Slush!"

"Rain is one thing, snow another but this is un-fucking-believable!" Barricade nearly bellowed. "Come on!"

"Huh?" Bumblebee was jerked out of his thoughts as Barricade pulled back and slowly eased out into the freezing rain and snow. "Where are we going?"

"To find Soundwave," Barricade replied cryptically. Bumblebee made another small "huh" noise and the Mustang sighed. "He has our winter gear."

"Now?" 'Bee asked surprised. "Shouldn't we wait until we get closer to Canada at least?"

"No, now!" 'Cade snapped. "Better to do it now than when we're bumper deep in this crud."

Bumblebee winced as his tire dipped into a small pothole and brown, freezing water splashed back up into his undercarriage. "I _HATE_ winter!" he cried. "Why I was so happy to learn Sam lived in a warm state!"

Barricade just chuckled as he spotted his target in a large vehicle parking lot. Not many larger vehicles were around besides Optimus and he was practically leaning against a building to hide from the wind. Barricade just let out a small snort as he wandered over to Soundwave who was settled snug under a tree. "Soundwave," he called out so as not to startle the other 'Con, even though he knew very well that Soundwave had known of their approach, probably as soon as he and the bug had left the garage.

"What _IS _this?" was the first thing Soundwave demanded to know. "It's water and yet it's not water."

"It's interesting is what it is," Rumble announced as he stepped out the side door.

"You won't be saying that for long," came Megatron's sour voice as he exited after Frenzy's mate. "This is only the beginning." Megatron glanced at Optimus a moment before he shuddered and frowned at the raining snow. "I am so out of here," he muttered. "Yuck," was the last thing he said before the dark optics suddenly brightened and Frenzy took control.

"Oh-h no-o-o! Sno-o-ow!" Frenzy groaned as he scowled at the small flake of white that drifted past his vision. "Can't we-we go ho-o-ome n-n-now?" he grumbled as he turned and quickly stomped over to Barricade, yanking open the commander's driver door and flopping into the seat, pouting. "I ­ha-a-ate snow!"

"We ALL hate snow," Barricade snarled.

"And this is only the beginning," Bumblebee groaned. There were answering groaning from the two 'Con's and Soundwave and the rest of his team watched on in amusement.

"I take it we've encountered this 'snow' before," Soundwave chuckled.

"Damn, slagging, cold, _wet, _pain in the aft SNOW!" Barricade roared.

Bumblebee sighed as he turned to Soundwave. "And he's not exaggerating. It looks pretty but it's actually a very deadly advisory… especially to us who are on the roads!"

"Oh Primus… how I _hate_ it…" Barricade growled in a low, dark tone.

"I don't see what the problem is," Rumble frowned as he held out a hand to watch the flake land on his metal palm.

"The wind doesn't seem that bad either," Laserbeak muttered as he looked around outside, though neither he nor Buzzsaw saw fit to leave Soundwave's warm interior.

"Just wait…" Barricade sighed. "Frenzy, we need the winter oil, the winter windshield fluid and best get the chains and snow tires, though we'll wait until we're out of the city to put those on."

"You-u-u go-go-got it!" Frenzy muttered sarcastically as he could through his stutter and he hopped back out of Barricade and pushed past the two buzzards to get back inside Soundwave.

Barricade just huffed. "And we'd better start transferring everything into that slagging trailer," Barricade directed at Soundwave. "Traveling just got a hell of a lot harder and we need that stuff out in case of an emergency."

Soundwave managed to sound highly entertain by all this as he chuckled. "If you say so commander."

"I do say so!" Barricade growled. "Autobit, go get your leader…"

Bumblebee just sighed. "Already on it…" he muttered as he pulled away and headed over to where Optimus was dozing.

"Now… how to get our three expectant mothers to make the changes…" Barricade mused.

Rumble frowned at the black and white car. "What?"

Barricade made a suffering noise. "Jazz, Sunny and Ratchet- do I have to explain everything?"

"But what changes?" Ravage asked as he finally poked his head out of Soundwave after Frenzy had departed with an armful of assorted bottles.

"Winter changes," Barricade announced as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I brought enough for them too. The last thing we need is one of those three getting hurt…"

"Optimus is still kind of out of it but he'll pull over here before we leave so we can move everything," Bumblebee announced as he rejoined the group. "Oh yuck…" he groaned as Frenzy held up the winter oil. "That is so gross…"

"I know. I think it's the equivalent of drinking molasses," Barricade huffed.

"Ewwww…" 'Bee groaned.

"What is that?" Soundwave asked curiously.

"The winter oil," Barricade told him before his voice took on a gleeful note. "And we've got one for you too…"

Soundwave twitched and wondered if he would be able to hide behind the tree as Frenzy made his way towards his team leader, an evil grin on his face.

* * *

Sam jumped as the piercing ring of the small hotel room's phone startled him out of a dead sleep. He groaned and rolled over, watching his roommate blearily as Miles answered the ringing annoyance. "Yeah?" A pause. "Mmph-kay," he muttered before he hung up. The room was quiet for a few moments before Miles sighed and rolled back over to face Sam. "That was dad…" he groaned. "He said if we wanted any breakfast, we have to get up like, now."

Sam groaned as he brought his pillow back over his face. "Can't we just eat on the road?"

"Actually, I'm in the mood for some scrambled eggs," Miles mused as he sat up and looked about the room for his clothes.

"You had to mention food," Sam groaned as he too finally sat up. He frowned at the small mess that he and Miles had been able to create in the nine hours or so they had been there. "Crap…"

"At least we don't have to make the beds," Miles chuckled as he snagged his bag and jumped up off the bed. "I call dibs on the bathroom!"

Sam blinked as the blur that was Miles suddenly dashed across the room and the bathroom door slammed shut. "Huh?" Sam blinked again before he sighed and dropped back down onto the bed. Glancing at the clock he groaned at the cheery six twelve that blinked back at him. They had arrived at the hotel late as it was but after Sam's talk with Will, there had been no way for him to calm his nerves enough to slip into a peaceful slumber.

Tossing and turning, Sam's mind had whirled with his thoughts and it was only sudden exhaustion that finally allowed him some sort of sleep. His mind had not even stopped then, his dreams a constant of the two mechs who were his friends though what the dreams had been about Sam couldn't really say for sure. Even in the daylight, his mind still refused to stop or even slow down as he replayed the previous night's events.

Will had been incredibly surprised by Sam's admission and in truth, so had Sam when he had finally managed to say his feelings aloud. In the three months of summer, when Sam was found more at the base than at home or hanging with his friends, he had thought that maybe, just maybe, he had a small crush on his large yellow guard and friend. However he had been with Mikaela at the time and the idea that his feelings would be even remotely returned was silly. Then Mikaela and he had decided that them as a couple wasn't working since they weren't that interested in one another romantically as much as they had the same friends.

After the breakup, Sam had found his thoughts turning again to Bumblebee and the closeness that the two of them shared. Once more, Sam had convinced himself that he was being silly and that his strange feelings were just the result of the uniqueness of their situation and all the time he was spending at the Autobot's base. The fact that they were both males and Bumblebee was a giant alien robot from another universe was mostly Sam's reasoning, so he had pushed down his feelings into a deep hole inside himself and closed the door, determined to continue on being Bumblebee's friend for as long as the Autobots remained on Earth.

It had seemed the best course to take at the time and Sam had been content to shove his feelings away and remain friends and only friends with 'Bee, despite the small voice inside him telling him otherwise. Sam had firmly believed that any attempt at a relationship would have been impossible anyhow considering how different they were and his feelings were not given any more thought. …Then Barricade entered the scene and Sam's calm control over his emotions had gone quite literally haywire.

Sam could not for the life of him stop thinking of the nefarious Decepticon out of his head. He thought about him _constantly_ and for those few months when Barricade had been living in the Witwicky garage Sam had convinced himself that the reason was only because he was worried about Barricade's safety and he wanted to ensure that Barricade would be all right even after the Autobots had learned of his return to Tranquility City. He had convinced himself that he was worried about Starscream and how he could possibly keep not only the Autobots safe, but Barricade as well and that was the sole reason that the 'Con's presence dominated his thoughts.

It had never occurred to him that his feelings that he thought were firmly locked away would crop back up again, only this time containing Barricade as the main focus. Sam had convinced himself that he could not be feeling how he was. It was strange enough that he had had these feeling for Bumblebee. That he could handle, but the very Decepticon that nearly killed him? It was like his own feelings were betraying him.

Bumblebee he could understand. He not only looked up to the Autobot warrior but they were close enough in age, personality wise anyway, that they had enough common interests. Barricade was bitter and hard as nails, hardened by his time as a Decepticon warrior. The two were complete opposites and Sam knew that if, and it was a _big_ if, he was to admit his strange feelings for either of them, he would have thought that they would have been stronger for Bumblebee. However, Barricade's bad boy attitude had intrigued Sam and his dry sense of humor and quick wit had ensured that every conversation with the Decepticon was stimulating to say the least.

Sam had struggled with his feelings and finally convinced himself that no matter what he felt, it wouldn't amount to anything anyways _despite_ which mech he had these feelings for. Sam had decided that no matter who it was that he favored, and he didn't want to dwell on which one that was, he would be better off spending time with the both of them since as soon as they found a planet containing Energon they would be on their way off world. So Sam convinced himself to keep his feelings shoved deep down once again and just spend time with them both equally since there was no way that anything could happen between Cybertronion and a human… until Will and Ironhide had quite literally shredded that little safety net all to pieces.

It had begun with whispers. Actually it had started with Jazz teasing Ironhide mercilessly whenever the two were in the same room and Ironhide getting defensive and not doing a very good job trying to convince Jazz otherwise. Even Optimus had made a small remark or two, or four, concerning Ironhide and his appointed human charge. Will and Ironhide hadn't done much to discourage the small remarks either as the two were constantly throwing each other these… looks. After they had rescued Frenzy and the others, the two were never really apart despite those few weeks prior where it seemed as if they couldn't get away each other fast enough.

Will had even followed Sam's example and had all but moved in with Ironhide in the gunners own hanger. All that was missing was the bed and Sam couldn't figure out how Will could possibly sleep on the floor. He wondered if Will spent the nights in Ironhide's truck cab before he quickly shoved those thought out of his mind and convinced himself that he was better off not knowing. Their relation, confirmed by Will himself the night before, didn't help his situation any though.

Sam's feelings for Barricade, stronger than any he had had before for 'Bee, dominated his thoughts and the young teen groaned as he pulled the covers back up over his head, his mind spinning in never ending circles that seemed to have absolutely no end. All he could think about was Barricade, despite the craziness that had been going on for the past month or so, and it was driving him absolutely crazy. If Will's reaction was anything to go by, if the others found out that Sam was having _feelings_ for the Decepticon then it would be utter and complete pandemonium! He didn't even want to contemplate about what 'Bee would think if he were to find out. Betrayed and hurt were the two main ones that Sam concluded but even he couldn't imagine how the 'Bot would feel.

Sam sighed as he sat back up and looked around the room. He didn't have time to dwell. The clock now blinked a quarter to seven at him and Sam knew that he had to get up now or else. With a sigh, he finally climbed out of bed and went through the monotony of the daily morning routine. Miles had left sometime during his inner reflecting and Sam tried his best to keep his mind blank as he brushed his teeth and changed out of his nightclothes.

There was the sudden sound of knocking and Sam quickly shut off the water as he tilted his head to listen better. Silence before the small pinging sound was back. Clearly it wasn't anyone at the door if the sound was anything to go by. Frowning, Sam opened the door and poked his head back into the main room. He nearly fell over when he found the source of the knocking.

Scrambling over the assorted crap that lay about the hotel floor, he dove for the window and yanked it upward so that Frenzy could climb in. "Are you crazy?" he bellowed. "We're three stories up! What if someone saw you?"

"No one ou-u-ut in this we-we-wea-_slush_!" Frenzy finished with a scowl and Sam looked out the window surprised to see a mixture of both rain and snow falling past his window.

With a small sigh, he took his towel off his head and dropped it onto Frenzy's. "At least dry off," he told the mech. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Sent to see-ee-ee if you were awa-a-a- up yet," was Frenzy's muffled reply.

"Do they have to treat me like some toddler?" Sam huffed as he plopped on the bed to pull his socks on.

There was a deep chuckle and dark red optics peered out from under the towel. "You are young," Megatron laughed slightly.

Sam frowned at him. "I still kicked your aft pretty good."

"Well you had the cube's help," Megatron sniffed. "In real combat, I would have defeated you."

"You wish," Sam drawled as he tugged on his sneakers. "You were beat, hands down."

Megatron suddenly became serious and he looked at Sam sadly. "Indeed," he said as he began folding the towel. "Human… _Sam_," he corrected himself. "I do not believe that I ever apologized for-"

"And don't now!" Sam interrupted as he jumped to his feet to look Megatron directly in the optic. "You were under a virus and completely unable to control your actions. Even Primus said so, so just drop it!"

Megatron frowned but gave a sharp nod as he set the towel on the small table. "If you insist, I shall never mention it again."

"Please," Sam said with a shudder. "I would prefer _not_ to be reminded of my near death experience."

Megatron shrugged but the door suddenly swung open and Sam jumped as Megatron, or Frenzy, suddenly dove beneath the bed. Sam wondered vaguely how he was able to fit before he turned to the intruder. Miles was standing in the doorway staring at the bed completely puzzled, a small plate of eggs and bacon in his hands. "Um… I brought you some breakfast," he muttered.

Sam frowned and gestured at him to close the door. "Thanks," he said taking the plate and he turned back to the bed. "It's Miles."

Red optics blinked at him from the darkness and soon Megatron appeared, his dark optics looking from Miles snickering form to Sam's large grin and back again. "That was not funny in the least," he growled.

"But highly entertaining," Sam grinned cheekily as he dug into his eggs.

"Hmm…" Megatron frowned but there was a sudden knock at the door and it looked as if Megatron was getting ready to dive back under the bed when Will's voice came through the wood.

"We have ten minutes guys! Hurry up!"

"Okay," Miles called back as Sam shoved the rest of his breakfast into his mouth.

Megatron frowned at the display and turned back to the window. "If there was nothing else," he drawled as he lifted up the glass once more.

"I think we're okay now," Sam told him as he wiped his hands on the discarded towel then began grabbing his things and shoving them randomly into his duffle. "Miles?"

"I'm good," the other boy gave a small wave from where he was shoving his own wrinkled clothes into his bag.

Megatron just shook his head and was about climb back out onto the small ledge and down to the awning when he spotted something sitting on the side table of what he assumed had been Sam's bed. With a quick glance at the departing humans, Megatron quickly reached out and palmed the item before he could be noticed. "I will let your guardian know that you will be emerging shortly," he called out.

"Thanks," Sam called back him as the door closed behind them. "Make sure you're not seen!"

Megatron made a noncommittal noise before he ducked out the window and made his way down the side of the building and back to the parking lot where the other 'Cons plus one yellow annoyance were waiting. Both Barricade and Bumblebee quickly turned to him as he appeared while Rumble, Ravage and the two birds continued transferring their 'acquired' goods from Soundwave to the Autobots trailer.

"Well?" Bumblebee instantly demanded.

"Is he up yet or do we need to resort to more drastic measures," 'Cade drawled.

Megatron sighed but due to the fact that Optimus was only a few spaces away just gave the group a quick nod before he allowed Frenzy to take control once again. It was now a seamless process and the change was quickly made as Frenzy grinned at the group. "He's u-u-u-up!" he announced with a quick thumbs up.

"Well thank Primus for small favors," Barricade huffed as he watched Ravage roll a rather large snow tire from Soundwave up into the trailer.

"What's all this stuff for anyhow?" the mechanical cat frowned.

"We told you. Snow," Barricade replied as he watched Rumble struggle a bit with the multitude of chains.

"All of it?" Rumble sounded disbelieving as he finally dropped his load into the now rapidly filling trailer.

"_All_ of it," Barricade confirmed. "Except what you lot got at those parking lots."

"They have cra-a-ap secu-cur-curity," Frenzy shrugged as he took a few of the bottles that Rumble had returned with to help lighten the load for his mate. Rumble sent him a grateful look.

"Oh don't let Red hear you say that," 'Bee chuckled. "He'd want to 'fix' it."

"Primus help us from the Autobots version of 'help'," Barricade groaned.

Bumblebee just laughed before he turned back to Soundwave. "How are they doing anyway?" he asked the Decepticon communications officer. "What did they say in your last transmission?"

"They were going gremlin hunting," Soundwave drawled.

Both Barricade and Bumblebee just _stared_ at Soundwave at this announcement before Barricade burst into laughter, startling Optimus a few feet away. "You Autobots! Will you ever learn?"

"What? What's going on?" Optimus asked as he pulled up next to the group.

As Bumblebee quickly filled his leader in on the joke, no one could see the smirks going around the smaller mechs as they carted the winter supplies from Soundwave to the trailer. Were they ever in for a surprise when they finally learned that there really _were_ gremlins on the base. Ironhide for one would not let the others live it down. It was something the six 'Cons looked forward too.

"So what are we standing around for?" Perceptor called out as he appeared at the parking lot's entrance and pulled up to the small group. "Are we ready to go yet?"

"It's cold!" Jazz called out as he followed the small red mini-cooper into the large rig parking lot.

"It's winter," Prowl responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Winter is cold, you're both right!" Ratchet snapped as he quickly ducked around Jazz and pulled up next to Optimus, ensuring that Optimus blocked the cold wind.

"You okay?" Optimus chuckled.

"Fan-slagging-tastic," Ratchet snarled.

"And a good morning to you too," Barricade chuckled.

"Bite me."

"Now children…" Optimus began.

"Are we going yet?" Sunny's appearance halted anything else that Optimus was going to say.

"I can't tell. Is it raining or is it snowing?" Sides whined as he followed his twin.

"SLAGGING SNOW!"

All of the older Autobots jumped and they quickly turned in surprise to stare at Bumblebee. The yellow cammaro huffed as he sat back on his wheels, growling. "Um… Are you okay there 'Bee?" Jazz asked tentatively.

"This is only the beginning," Barricade said again and Bumblebee groaned in agreement.

"Welcome to Hell," the yellow 'Bot muttered under his breath.

The older Autobots glanced at one another, wondering exactly what it was that they had gotten themselves into as the humans appeared and made their way towards the group of disguised Cybertronions. "Are we all ready to go?" Will called out cheerfully.

There was a groan from Epps and it looked as if the other ranger was having some trouble standing up as he swayed slightly on his feet. "Let's just get this show on the road," Epps whined as he quickly climbed up into Soundwave.

There was a snicker from Will as he climbed into Ironhide. "He's had a rough night."

"He's not the only one," Sam muttered as he glanced at the mechs. With a quick sigh, he made his way to Bumblebee and climbed in.

"You okay?" Bumblebee asked concerned.

"Peachy," Sam sighed.

Bumblebee wondered briefly at the mention of human fruit before Optimus broke his thoughts. "All right everyone! Let's roll out!"

"Optimus really, you need a better catch phrase," Ironhide chuckled.

"What's wrong with it?" Optimus asked in hurt and surprise.

"Optimus, you may be leader but you still have plenty to learn!" Jazz chirped as he zipped past.

"Well I like it…" Optimus huffed as the group pulled out.

Barricade just huffed as he slipped in between Optimus and Ironhide, hoping the larger mechs would buffer the wind. "Like I keep saying," he muttered to himself. "This is such a bad idea…"

-To be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yeah, like I said, this chapter bothered me for some reason. I hope it made sense! Please join us tommorw for chapter One Hundred Twenty: A Mini-Meeting


	120. A Mini Meeting

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note: **Saw "Star Trek" last night AND IT WAS SLAGGING _AWESOME_!But not as awesome as the **TRANSFORMER TRAILER BEFORE IT**!** W00T!** *dances around the computer lab* I'm going to have to puzzle this out though because from what I can tell, Sam is starting to suffer the similar visions as his great grandfather, writing the Cybertronion language and everything. And he's in college now but he didn't take 'Bee with him? O.o? This is either going to be slagging fantastic or a real downer.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Twenty: A Mini Meeting

Red Alert sighed as he rolled over and looked about the main hanger. The exact same four walls that he had ended up staring at all day yesterday. Primus, he needed to get out of there. He glanced over at the bunk next to his and was happy to see Inferno once again sound asleep. Red supposed that since he was out for the count and wasn't giving anyone any orders that the others were taking this as a rather impromptu vacation. Boy were they going to be sore when he got Groundhog to give him the all clear!

With a small chuckle, Red slowly sat up and slid carefully off his bed. Static suddenly assaulted his vision screen before it all went back to normal and Red frowned as he looked down at his stomach. "Stop that," he whispered harshly, though a large grin graced his features. He was so excited that he could barely contain himself. He thought he would have to wait for Ratchet to return before getting an actual confirmation on his pregnancy but Groundhog had been the one to confirm it for him. '_Why didn't I think to have him check me out in the first place_?' Red wondered absently as he stood up and stretched slightly.

There was a small noise to his left and Red Alert whirled around, wondering if activating his cannon would wake Inferno but at the same time suspicious of the smallest of things, including the now continues chatter that was coming from behind Ratchet's monitor unit. He frowned as was just about to activate his cannons when bright neon green optics suddenly peeked out from behind the machine. Red just gaped in total surprise as he instantly recognized the small mech he had seen when he first woke up.

He stared at the small mech as the small mech continued to stare right back at him. It took Red a moment to realize that the mech was actually staring at his arm which Red was still holding up in the air in preparation for activating his cannons. With a small, embarrassed smile, Red slowly lowered his arm and held up his hands to show no threat. "Hey there little fella," he spoke softly. "What's your name?"

The bright green eyes continued to stare at him before there was an almost hiccupping chirp and the tiny white mech quickly scuttled away. Red sighed as he heard the scrambling and with a quick check found himself laughing quietly at the hole that was suddenly burned through the wall of the hanger. Obviously that had to have been the game machine that Hound had mentioned.

"Awake I see."

Red looked as Hound's voice suddenly reached his audio sensors, as if the mech had been summoned by his very thoughts. Red turned and made a shushing gesture as he pointed at the still snoozing Inferno. "I don't want to wake him up," Red explained. "He looked extremely worn down the last time I was awake."

"Are you surprised?" Hound chuckled as he quickly dropped the volume in his voice and followed Red out of the hanger and into the main yard. "He's had quite a shock to his system the past few days," Hound finished in his normal tone.

Red just snorted. "I can't understand why he would be so surprised. He knew I wanted a sparkling."

"Yeah, but probably not this soon," Hound laughed.

Red just shrugged though he never lost his grin. "What's done is done," he said as he looked over at the still open runway that lead to the underground base. "So what's going on with the gremlins?"

Hound turned to look at him surprised. "What do you mean?"

Red practically pounced on him at that innocent query. "I mean how have you been contacting them? Have they said anything yet? What are they like? Do they have names?"

"Whoa! Slow down there Red! One question at a time," a new voice laughed and the two Autobots turned to find Groundhog wandering over with Motorhead and Bluestreak.

Strangely enough, Bluestreak was walking rather closely to Groundhog and it took Red a moment to realize that the younger Autobot was using the 'Con medic as some sort of buffer. He shook his head. Poor Motorhead looked lost. Red sent him a small, sympathetic look before he turned to Groundhog. "I'm just trying to get an idea of the situation here," he told the 'Con.

"What situation?" Groundhog asked curiously as he looked at Red from head to toe. "Are you sure your feeling well enough to be up?"

"I'm fine," Red huffed. "What I want to know is what's going on with the three new mechs we found? What's the situation?"

"The situation is we have no idea of the situation," Rollerforce told him as the larger 'Con came out of a side building. "We're up here and they're down in the underground base."

Red stared at the truck in surprise. "But I thought…"

"I've got some questions of my own you know!" Maggie suddenly called out as she exited the human barracks with Fig behind her after spotting Red in the courtyard. "Like when we can get back down there and continue going through Thirteen's files!"

Hound frowned at the woman. "And like we said, until we determine just how much of a threat, if any, these new mechs pose we can't let you down there."

Maggie snorted. "A likely story."

Fig actually frowned as he leaned his crutches against the building and allowed Motorhead to pick him up. "But these creatures were created with the rock, weren't they? The power rock?"

"'All Spark'," Maggie corrected with a roll of her eyes before she turned to Hound. "Optimus said that the All Spark only created basic creatures, right? Raw mechs or something?"

"Or something," Hound sighed as he bent down and allowed the girl to climb up. "Something to do with what Sector Seven did with it. Running electrical current through it or something?"

"Power surges," Simmons announced as he stepped out onto the small porch area. "And don't ask me to elaborate because that was more the scientist's department."

"Burgen?" Red instantly demanded as he held out a hand for the man.

Simmons frowned at the offered hand but climbed up nonetheless. "Not sure," he admitted. "No one really knew what his department was and nobody dared ask."

"Slag," Red huffed.

"I agree with you there," Bluestreak frowned. "Those Sector Thirteen guys are vicious! You should have seen how they chased us out of the grocery store and then down the highway! It was-"

"We all got it," Rollerforce interrupted with a frown.

Bluestreak pouted but Motorhead placed a hand on his shoulder. "You were in a fight with them?" Motorhead's red optics were shining. "I would love to hear about it."

Bluestreak instantly perked back up, seemingly uncaring about the hand on his shoulder but before he could start again, Hound quickly picked the conversation back up. "The point _is_," he stressed, "is that we're unsure of just what these smaller… Earth mechs I suppose you could call them, are capable of, or even if they're at all intelligent!"

"At least they're staying underground," Rollerforce sighed. "We probably won't have to deal with them until Prime and the rest of your main unit gets back."

Red turned to look at them completely stunned. "What do you mean 'staying underground'?"

The group looked at him surprised. "Just what I said," Rollerforce frowned. "They've stayed underground so what's there to worry about and why are you shaking your head?"

Red just continued to shake his head. "I've seen the one smaller one, the white one, twice now."

"WHAT?" everyone there bellowed at once.

Red frowned as he took a small step back. "Just what I said. I saw him when I woke up the first time and then again this just now."

"Slag it! I knew we should have continued keeping watch on the runway," Rollerforce snarled.

"Or at least closed the thing," Hound sighed. "This is not good."

"Have you seen anything?" Groundhog asked the three humans and each one of them shook their heads.

"What about the others?" Hound asked.

"I would think they would have told us," Fig said with a frown.

"Knowing Judy, maybe not," Red sighed. He passed a surprised Simmons over to a stunned Groundhog and turned to head back into the main hanger. "This is not going to be fun," he muttered as he wandered over to Inferno. "Get up!" he huffed as he gave his husband a rather forceful shove.

"Wha-? What's going on? Who's attacking-?" Inferno turned to stare up at Red in surprise. "Red! You're up!"

"Yeah I'm up," Red nodded as he turned around and walked over to the computer. "And I'm beginning to wish I had just stayed asleep."

Inferno glanced over at where Hound, Bluestreak and the three 'Cons were standing with three of the humans completely baffled. "What'd I miss?"

Rollerforce just shrugged as they watched Red grab a large microphone and activated the base's sound system. "Blaster, we need you at the main hanger ASAP!" Red spoke through the piece. "Also all humans please report to the main hanger as well… It seems that we need to have a meeting."

* * *

"Do you know what this is about?" Judy asked Blaster after she and Carol caught up to the large mech as they were all wandering towards the main hanger.

Blaster shrugged. "Search me," the communications mech said around a rather large yawn. "But apparently Red's feeling better."

"I don't know why they would want me there," Carol said with a frown as she followed Judy. "I can't possibly help them with anything."

"Just humor us? Please Carol?" Judy tried to reason with the other woman.

Carol just frowned before she sighed and nodded. "But if this is going to be another long meeting like those other ones these aliens tend to have, I'd better get a drink first."

Judy just waved as the woman turned to head back to the barracks and allowed Blaster to pick her up and carry her the rest of the way. They arrived just as Maggie appeared dragging Glen behind her. "Come _on_ Glen! This is important!"

"Not at eight in the morning it's not!" Glen said forcefully. "Unless we're being attacked by Starscream or Sector Thirteen's coming down the road, it's not that important."

"Yes, it is Glen," Maggie frowned and turned to head into the hanger.

Blaster just chuckled as he allowed Judy to step up onto the catwalk. "You all right up here?"

"Yes, thank you Blaster," Judy nodded as she quickly made her way to where Mikaela was already seated. "What's going on?"

Mikaela shrugged. "For once, I'm as much in the dark as you are," she said with a frown.

"Oh dear," Judy muttered as Red wandered over to Optimus' podium and rapped his knuckles on the metal.

"Okay everyone, let's get right to it," Red said in a very no-nonsense tone. "One: we have three mechs living under our base. We don't know their intelligence, powers or allegiances due to the fact that a- they were inadvertently created during the fight in Mission City and b- they were under Sector Thirteen's control for at least six months. Any questions so far?" No one spoke up and Red nodded and continued. "Two: they have been spotted above ground wandering around our own base which means that a- they are not as contained as we thought they were and b- they do have some form of intelligence though the limits of that intelligence is still in question. Did everyone get that?" There were a lot of head's nodding by the end of Red's speech and the security mech sighed. "So here's the thing," he said tiredly. "What do we do about it?"

"I vote we shoot them!"

"Rollerforce!" Groundhog snapped.

"What? They pose a threat, don't they?" Rollerforce sounded affronted by Groundhog's quick rebuke.

"We're not shooting anybody," Red bit out. "No matter how much we may want to." Rollerforce shifted under Red's pointed stare. "What we have to figure out is whether or not these… Earth Mechs are a threat."

"But they haven't attacked you have they?" Judy called down from the balcony.

"Yet," Hound sighed. "It's the yet that has us worried."

"Would you even be able to fight them?" Fig demanded. "You know nothing about them."

"Exactly!" Mikaela shouted. "You _don't_ know anything about them. Why assume that they're hostile? What if they're not?"

"We can't take that chance," Red told her sadly.

Mikaela frowned at them. "But you can't just fight them!"

"Maybe we could capture them?" Blaster offered hesitantly. "Make a trap or something?"

"Or something," Inferno frowned. "Remember that tiny one has acid for defense and who knows how powerful that truck is."

"SUV," Judy corrected absently as she thought over the current situation.

"We may be looking at this the wrong way…"

"What?" Everyone turned to stare at Bluestreak and the young gunner shrank a bit under all the stares.

"Well, I mean… Optimus said that the mechs that Sector Seven created were young mechs, right? What if they don't know the difference between us and the humans?"

"What are you talking about?" Inferno frowned as he turned around to stare at the blue Nissan.

Bluestreak shrugged. "I'm just saying they were created on Earth, and then taken away and studied by humans. All they've seen are humans so far so they might just be scared of us," and Bluestreak gestured to himself and everyone else. "Aside from each other, they've never seen Cybertronions."

Most of the mechs in the gallery were just _staring_ at Bluestreak in complete sunned surprise but Red Alert actually looked as if he wanted to just run over and hug the mech. "Bluestreak you are a genius!"

Bluestreak jumped a bit in surprise. "I am?"

"Red, you can't be serious," Rollerforce began to protest but Red was nodded his head enthusiastically.

"No! He may be on to something!" he insisted. "Every time I saw the small white mech-"

"X-box," Mikaela supplied.

"-He was just staring at me with what I now know was curiosity!" Red finished with a large grin.

"What was staring at who?" Inferno yelped as he jumped to his feet and quickly made his way to the podium and his now frowning husband. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?" he demanded looking like he wanted nothing better than to reach out and shake Red.

"Because I knew you would freak," Red told him. "He didn't do anything to me and I had thought you guys had at least had _some_ contact with them."

"You have to be careful!" Inferno told him sternly. "Especially with the Sparkling."

Red growled as he turned to face his husband. "I know how to take care of myself, thank you!"

"Oooo, a fight! This ought to be good," Rollerforce looked like he was finally interested in the goings on when Groundhog reached over and whapped him upside the head. "What?"

"Honestly," Groundhog sighed.

Red and Inferno, however, didn't give the 'Cons any of their attention as both of them were focused on each other. "I will not have you dictating to me _just_ because I have a second spark in me now," Red huffed offended.

Inferno was instantly on the defensive. "Red, I just worry about you-"

"Save it," Red frowned as he once more stepped behind the podium. He continued to frown at Inferno until the other fire mech finally huffed and turned back around to head to his seat. Though he surprised everyone when he made a quick turn and plopped down next to Groundhog instead of returning to his original place.

The 'Con medic glanced at the large rescue mech but didn't say anything, instead turning back to the front to hear what else Red had to say. So far, it had been a very interesting meeting. Better than any meeting the Decepticons had anyway. Rollerforce frowned at the other large mech but said nothing, intentionally turning away from growling Autobot.

Red Alert held his frown a moment longer before he sighed. "I think that Bluestreak is correct in his observation. It could very well be that we're dealing not with fully functioning mechs but rather scared sparklings!"

"That can beat the crap out of us," Inferno grumbled. "They still have their own weaponry, let's not forget that."

"And we don't even know what those weapons are!" Rollerforce added. Inferno glanced over astounded at the red 'Con who just frowned at him. "What? I'm agreeing with you."

"That's what surprises me," Inferno frowned.

"Well you both are idiots," Red huffed.

"Red!" Inferno yelped.

"You are!" Red insisted. "The last thing we want to do is actually harm them! I think Sector Thirteen would have done enough of that!"

Both Rollerforce and Inferno slouched a little at that statement and now all four of the others were glaring at the pair. Poor Groundhog seated between the two didn't know who to glare at first. Blaster just shook his head and turned away from the two, stunned at how childish they could actually be while Motorhead and Bluestreak glared at the two, glad that it was _them _for once who was getting the complete dressing down. The two younger mechs glanced at one another and instantly nodded, both understanding that they each had to deal with some form of a 'you're too young/naive/inexperienced' speech from their own respective large red teammates.

Inferno and Rollerforce did not seem the least amused but Red could feel a small smirk begin to creep upward. If this is what it took to get those two to at least tolerate each other, Red was more than willing to dish out a little harsh criticism, even to his own husband. He frowned and quickly shook his head as he tried to get back to the main subject. "So we're unsure what exactly to do about the gremlins?"

"It depends," Groundhog sighed. "We don't have enough information at this point."

"And until we do, what are we just going to sit on our afts?" Motorhead huffed.

"We can't do that either," Hound sighed. "Who knows what they may be up too?"

The mechs all went silent, each one lost in their own thoughts as Fig looked over at Mikaela and Judy. "They always this deep?" he asked curiously.

"These mechs have only been on the Earth for a month or so," Mikaela shrugged.

"It's the First Team that act more like us," Judy chuckled.

"More like children," Simmons huffed.

All three women turned to frown at him while Fig and Glen glanced over at the ex Sector Seven agent confused. "Meaning?" Fig asked.

"Meaning they're all completely nuts," Simmons finally burst out before he stood and walked over to the guardrail to look down at the Cybertronions. "What do you need us for?" he shouted down at them.

Red jerked in surprise as he looked up at the humans assembled in the balcony. "Oh, right. Well basically we just want you to keep an eye out for the Earth mechs." He frowned. "Should we keep calling them that?"

"Maybe 'terraformers'?" Mikaela asked with a chuckle

"Can't we just keep calling them gremlins?" Blaster asked with a small laugh. "We could drive 'Hide even crazier than he already is!"

"Blaster," Hound tried his best to frown at the younger mech but unfortunately, the scout couldn't keep his own smile off his face.

"Just watch out for the gremlins," Red chuckled.

"Will do," Mikaela saluted.

"Then I assume its meeting adjourned?" Rollerforce asked the room at large.

"I suppose so," Red sighed before he glanced at Blaster. "By the way, when's your next communication with Optimus and the others?"

Blaster jumped in surprise before he checked his internal calendar. "If they stayed on course this time, they should be nearing the Canada border soon so probably this afternoon?"

"Right, I suppose we should mention this…" Red trailed off.

Hound just chuckled as he stood and stretched. "And what exactly can they do about it?"

Bluestreak just laughed. "So we're not going to tell them?" he grinned. "We're so evil."

"Can't argue with you there," Rollerforce announced as he too stood up. "Every single previous assumption we had about you Autobots have been shot to hell these past few days."

"So glad to disappoint you," Red smiled.

"Groundhog… a word please?" Inferno spoke quietly to the mech next to him.

"What's up Inferno?" the green mech turned to look at the Autobot curiously.

"Yeah, what's up Inferno?" Red asked as he was instantly down on the main floor and right next to his husband. "What's going on?"

Inferno frowned but sighed as he turned back to Groundhog, fully aware that the other mechs as well as the humans had yet to actually leave and were listening in very intently. "You never mentioned anything about Red's internal glitch when you examined him," Inferno finally stated.

Groundhog looked from Red to Inferno then back again, completely puzzled. "What glitch?" he asked in all honesty.

Even Red turned to look at Groundhog in surprise. "You mean you missed it?" Inferno cried out in disbelief. "I thought you were supposed to be this great medic."

"I'm an engineer," Groundhog frowned. "And there is no possibly way I would miss something in a medical examination. So please clarify what in the world you two are talking about."

"His glitch," Inferno corrected with a small frown. "Red sustained an internal malfunction during one of the battles back on Cybertron. Ratchet said he couldn't reach it without harming Red's mainframe even further and it acts up every once in a while. "

Groundhog shook his head. "I didn't see anything like that when I was examining him." Inferno was scowling and Groundhog sighed. "But it could be that I was a bit distracted by the revelation of the sparkling," he admitted with a shrug. "If you don't mind Red, I'll give you a final once over."

Red sighed but Inferno was now grinning. "Good. Now that's settled."

"Honestly," Red frowned at his husband and gave him a small shove. "You worry too much."

"I prefer the term 'prepared'," Inferno countered.

"Why am I even still here?" Simmons groaned from where he was tromping down the stairs to the main floor. "If you're not going to let us go down into the base, then why can't I just go home?"

"Thirteen may have your place under surveillance," Red said with a frown. "We can't chance it."

"Wonderful," Simmons groused as he tromped out the door, passing Carol who was on her way in.

Carol just frowned as the man stormed out of the building before she turned to the small group of humans. "Do any of you have change for a dollar?" she asked holding up an extremely wrinkled dollar bill. "That stupid vending machine won't take my dollar." The five humans and eight mechs all turned to just gape at Carol in complete, utter astounded disbelief. Carol just frowned at them. "What?"

-To Be Continued

* * *

Author's Note: Please join us tomorrow for chapter One Hudnred Twenty One: Gremlins Underfoot


	121. Gremlins Underfoot

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note: **Okay, really quick- Many questions will be answered throughout the story! Please, please, PLEASE just be patient! I'm trying my best not to reveal anything to soon!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Twenty One: Gremlins Underfoot

Carol stared back at the multiple humans and mechs frozen in the hanger just gawking at her. "What? What's the matter with you guys? Did your meeting not go well or something?" She turned to Judy with a huff. "Do we have to move again?"

Judy just continued to stare at her son's best friend's mother in complete disbelief, still to shocked for words. It was actually Fig who finally came out of his stupor and took a small step forward and off the stairs to the catwalk. "Um…Mrs. Lancaster," he began. "Exactly _where_ is this vending machine?"

Carol gave the man a sideways look as if he had gone completely around the bend. "What do you mean where is it?" she huffed. "It's out by that gate house or whatever it is."

"The utility shed?" Red asked her dazedly.

Carol nodded. "That's what it is." She turned back to Judy. "So do you have change or should do I have to raid the washers for change?"

Judy quickly blinked and snapped out of her shock. "Um, Carol… Did you understand what everyone was saying that time they came up from the sub-base in a panic?"

Carol gave Judy an annoyed look. "Everyone was just panicking about that one being hurt. Why?"

Judy groaned. "Carol, I think you have to start paying a little more attention here…"

"Rollerforce! GET YOUR AFT BACK HERE!" Groundhog suddenly yelped as the large red 'Con suddenly took off out the door of the hanger, actually leaping over the humans to get out of the building.

"Inferno!" Red shouted in surprise as the other mech quickly followed the 'Con out the door.

"Slag it," Hound growled as he and Groundhog both took after the quickly departing twosome.

"This can NOT be good," Red snarled as he took the time to go _around_ the humans before he ducked out the door.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Bluestreak cried out as he and Motorhead chased after all the others.

"You're not leaving me behind either ya know!" Blaster shouted as he bolted out the door, refusing to be left behind _again_. "Why is it that everyone always forgets about me?" he whined.

Rollerforce and Inferno had a head start, but the others were built more for speed than the two bulkier mechs and quickly caught up to them before they even reached the shed. "Inferno, you hold it right there!" Red Alert bellowed as he snagged his husband's arm and dug in his heels to yank the larger mech back. "Leave the gremlins alone! They haven't done _anything_!"

"He has a point," Hound said with a frown as he caught up to the group.

All the Autobots turned surprised as it seemed that the 'Cons had their own way of stopping their companion. "Left!" Groundhog shouted and while the 'Bots were left in confusion, apparently Motorhead knew exactly what the medic was talking about as he proceeded to pounce on Rollerforce's left should while Groundhog practically jumped on his right. Under their combined weight, the larger 'Con went down relatively easily.

"Slag it 'Hog!" Rollerforce snarled as the green jaguar proceeded to just sit on his shoulders. "Get off me!"

"You going to behave?" Groundhog drawled.

"Not in the slightest," Rollerforce snapped.

"Motorhead!"

"Yes sir!" Motorhead laughed as he dropped down onto Rollerforce's legs. "Got 'em!"

"Slag it, _get off of me_!" Rollerforce shouted at them.

"Not until you act like a mech and not a bigger sparkling than Motorhead!"

"Hey!"

"I am _not_ a sparkling!" Rollerforce bellowed, ignoring Motorhead's indignant cry.

"Then ACT LIKE IT!" Groundhog snapped as he leaned over and brought his fist down squarely on Rollerforce's head.

"OW! Damn it 'Hog, what if you damage something?" Rollerforce yelped.

"You'll live," Groundhog said dryly. "And I won't repair you and leave you for _Hook_ to repair."

The larger 'Con instantly went quiet and subdued. "I'll be good," he said meekly.

Groundhog looked over at Motorhead who nodded and bounced up off his teammate, a large grin on his face. The Autobots just looked on highly amused. "Someone has got to explain this 'Hook' to us later," Hound chuckled. "From Barricade's medic phobia to Rollerforce's reaction, I take it he isn't the most caring of medics?"

"Let's just say that like me, he wasn't really meant to be a medic," Groundhog snickered.

"Hello," Inferno's annoyed voice cut through the laughter. "Gremlins… on the surface… in our _base_!"

The others stared at the large rescue vehicle surprised for a moment before Red shook himself out of his surprise. "Oh right. Now, let's try not to scare the poor thing-"

"'Poor thing'?" Rollerforce repeated dumbfounded.

"Well I'm just saying," Red frowned at him. "Bluestreak may have had a point when he said they may just be intimidated by the sudden appearance of others like themselves. Perhaps if they weren't confronted by… all of us," he trailed of hesitantly.

"Not you!" Groundhog snapped as it looked as if Rollerforce was about to say something. Rollerforce glared but his mouth snapped shut with an audible click.

Hound sighed as he looked around the group before he tentatively raised his hand. "I suppose I'll go," he volunteered.

Red presented Hound with a wide grin. "Great! So the two of us-"

"OH NO! You're not going to confront this thing!" Inferno instantly argued.

Red whirled around to frown at him when Blaster's hand suddenly shot up. "I'll go!" He said cheerfully. "Besides, I haven't seen them yet." He frowned as he turned to the humans who had caught up with them and were listening intently. "What's a 'vending machine' again?"

Fig sighed as he suddenly shoved his crutches at Mikaela. "Wait up. I'll go too."

"Oh I don't know about that," Red said with a small frown. "If it was humans who tortured them-"

"All the more reason for me to go," Fig argued, giving Blaster a pointed look. It took the mech a moment to realize what the man wanted before he finally leaned down and held a hand out for the man. "These new mechs have got to understand that there are humans here who _don't _want to harm them if they're going to be living on this planet," Fig continued.

"Well…"

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Judy agreed with a wide grin. "And besides, you'll be there as back up, right?"

"At a _considerable_ distance I hope," Groundhog frowned as he looked over at Rollerforce.

"I said I'd behave didn't I?" the larger mech frowned.

"What you say and what you _do_ are two separate things," Groundhog scowled.

"Perhaps we should head out now," Red said with a small grin. "Hound, Blaster. We're counting on you."

"And if things go south, we've got you covered!" Inferno announced as he primed his own missile launcher.

"INFERNO! You're not actually thinking about using that on the _base_ are you?" Red Alert gasped, appalled.

"But Red… It's the most efficient…" Inferno instantly tried to cajole, though to the others it sounded more like a whine than anything else.

Red huffed as he turned and yanked one of Ironhide's spare guns off of Rollerforce's side. "Use this. Less damage," Red snapped before he turned to Hound and Blaster.

"We're on it!" Hound said before Red could say anything else. "Come on." Snagging the other 'Bot's arm, he proceeded to drag Blaster across the yard towards the small building with the bright green vending machine situated just outside of it.

"Good luck," Red called out after them.

Hound just waved once as he continued on and Blaster gave him a bemused look. "So what's the plan?" he asked the scout.

Hound shrugged. "Not sure," he admitted. "Perhaps I should use my holograms first to see how he reacts."

"May not be a good idea," Fig announced from Blaster's hand. "May tick him off."

"So not a good idea," Blaster cringed slightly. He perked up as they got closer to the building and saw the strange object he knew hadn't been there the day before. "Is that him?"

"Mmm," Hound nodded and the two slowed their pace slightly. "Let me go first," Hound told his younger companion. "Stay here with Fig."

"You lot sure are jumpy," Fig said with a frown.

"After our past history? I'm surprised none of us shoot each other more due to our reflexes," Hound snorted.

"Really?" Fig chuckled as he looked up at Blaster, interested.

"Don't look at me," Blaster shook his head. "Never really got to go out onto the battlefield."

"Shh!" Hound hissed over his shoulder as they approached the building. Blaster hung back slightly as Hound took a few steps forward, hands held out where the small gremlin-mech could see him. "Hello," he said quietly. "We never were introduced, were we? I'm Hound and this here is my friend Blaster." Blaster waved with his free hand. "And that's Fig. He's our friend and you don't have to be scared of him."

Dead silence from the machine and Hound looked back at the group and shrugged helplessly. Inferno it seemed was priming Ironhide's gun but Red snapped something at him and Bluestreak quickly got in front of the fire rig. Red turned back to them and made a small motion, indicating that Hound should keep going.

"Maybe he can't understand English," Blaster suddenly suggested with a frown. "They _were_ made by the All Spark."

Hound looked over at Blaster in surprise before he turned back to stare at the vending machine critically. "You know… you may be right," he said slowly. He plastered a wide grin still on his face to show he posed no threat. "**Hello there**."

_That_ seemed to get an instant reaction as the vending machine shuddered all of a sudden and the _strangest_ clicking noises began emanating from it. Blaster and Hound shared a surprised look at the noise. "That isn't Cybertronion," Blaster frowned.

"It isn't?" Fig asked surprised. "Sounds about the same to me…"

"As far as I can tell, he's babbling," Hound said, trying to hear something recognizable from the mech as it babbled on.

Suddenly the vending machine shook once more and transformed into the strangest mech they had ever seen. He had four optics for one thing and four arms to match! The creature was rather bulky in width and rather squarish in shape but Hound supposed that was due to his original form. The creature quickly squatted down in a protective stance and glared up at them with lime green optics as it took a few steps away from them, still chattering away.

"What do we do?" Blaster asked in a stage whisper.

"How should I know," Hound hissed back, all the time keeping the large smile on his face, though it was beginning to wear on him. "**Take it easy there**," he tried to sound pleasant and as non-threatening as possible. "**We're not going to hurt you**."

As he said what he hoped were reassuring words, Hound had the bad luck to take a small step forward. This apparently startled the mech as two of his hands quickly shifted into rather large cannons. Blaster quickly took a step back and brought up his other hand to cup over the one that held Fig in case there was any fire. Both Autobots could suddenly hear a rather loud commotion from the other group behind them but neither one of them dared look away from the new mech as they waited to see what he would do. Hound just hopped the others kept Inferno and Rollerforce from firing.

Raising his hands, Hound took a very slow step back away from the snarling mech. Then another, never letting his optics leave the mech that was watching his every move. The small mech reminded him of the Earth creatures that he sometimes came across and Hound decided that it would be best to act like what he did when he came across one of wild Earth's animal creatures and startled them. He gave them their space and broke the direct line of vision. He took another step back until he was once again in line with Blaster who had yet to move.

The small green mech chirped at them again in his rapid clicking and took a step away from the building, momentarily looking over at the group still standing at the edge of the yard. The four optics turned back to Blaster and Hound as it started backing up , now that he was away from the building. "Err…" Fig blinked down at the creature.

The mech seemed to jump six feet in the air and Hound and Blaster instantly ducked as the mech began firing at them. It wasn't actual plasma rounds it was firing at them however as small metal _things_ began pelting both mechs repeatedly. Blaster cupped both his hands to keep Fig safe as he and Hound tried their best to avoid the projectiles.

"Slag it, get down!"

Both mechs hit the ground as Inferno and Rollerforce were suddenly there each with their weapons online and aimed for the creature. The vending machine squealed as it seemed to recognize the danger and it whirled around in an attempt to flee. Inferno and Rollerforce weren't going to let the thing get away that easily however as Rollerforce got a shot off, being just a smidge faster than Inferno.

Chaos erupted as suddenly there was an ominous roar and a large black mech suddenly appeared from behind one of the hangers and tackled Rollerforce to the ground. Inferno it seemed wasn't that better off as the small white mech seemed to be climbing him like some rabid chipmunk up a tree and was biting the fire rig at random intervals.

"GET IT OFF ME!" Inferno screeched, dropping the cannon as he tried to grab the little creature.

Rollerforce wasn't doing any better as he struggled with the large SUV mech that was doing his own best to bite him. "What the slag is _wrong_ with these things!" he yelped as the mech went at him with teeth and claws.

"INFERNO!" Red Alert yelped and rushed out to try and help his husband as Groundhog bellowed at Rollerforce to let the other mech go.

"I'm TRYING!" Rollerforce hollered back. "He won't let go of me!" His optics suddenly brighten in surprise as he saw movement on the creatures shoulder and suddenly a small round mech leaped off of the black mech and landed right on Rollerforce's face. "Uwah! There's another one!" he sputtered as the thing started stabbing at him with it's pointy legs.

Groundhog tried to get to his teammate in order to help when unfortunately the vending machine had turned around at the arrival of his companions and was again shooting sporadically at all of them, forcing everyone to duck and dodge the small projectiles that were being shot at great velocity their way. A strange liquid exploded from the objects at impact and Groundhog could have sworn he heard Mikaela swear off something about a mountain liquid but he couldn't puzzle it out as he stood to his full height and glared at the reigning chaos. "ENOUGH!"

Everything came to a screeching halt as the word echoed out over the desert and everyone turned to stare at the petite 'Con. Red and Inferno had stopped trying to get the small white mech while Rollerforce and the large black one had frozen in mid-wrestle, the small round mech scuttling off of Rollerforce's chest. Groundhog couldn't help but smirk when he saw that the larger mech had Rollerforce's hand still clamped in his steel jaws. He quickly glanced over to see where his other teammate had disappeared too and was glad to see that both Motorhead and Bluestreak seemed to have used their own bodies as a sort of shield to protect the humans on in the yard. The humans themselves seemed no worse for wear as he glanced to see both Hound and Blaster getting back up on their feet.

Groundhog turned back to the main group and scowled. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" he roared. "THIS IS GETTING US NO WHERE, _FAST_!"

Everyone just continued to stare at Groundhog completely stunned by the sheer volume that originated from 'Con. Red jumped when the tiny white mech suddenly crawled off Inferno's shoulder and onto his own, chirping sporadically as it tried to hide behind his head without falling of his shoulder. There was a gasp from Inferno but Red quickly glared at him and Inferno got the hint and fell silent, not wanting to startle the small mech any more than it was.

The others seemed to be subdued also as the black one released Rollerforce's hand and sat up, though not getting off of the glaring 'Con. The smaller one quickly scuttled up the black mech's leg and went all the way back up to rest on the top of the SUV's head while the vending machine had wandered back to the group, poking Blaster in the leg a few times. Blaster glanced over at Groundhog at a loss, a horrified look on his face as the vending machine began knocking on his leg instead of just prodding it. Groundhog sighed as he looked over the new mechs. "Are you going to be a problem?" he drawled.

"Um…" Hound quickly brought up a hand, stopping whatever else Blaster was going to say as they waited to see what the mechs were going to do.

The vending machine quickly darted over to the Cadillac Escalade and began chirping hysterically. The vehicle didn't respond but did finally stand up and got off of Rollerforce, stepping back a few spaces away from the 'Con. It didn't seem as if he had any weapons and the vending machine had swapped his own cannons back for his two extra hands, much to everyone's relief. Groundhog sent Red a quizzical look and the security chief looked back just as confused as he glanced at the white mech on his shoulder.

"Um… it's okay now," he said quietly as he tentatively brought up his hand and gave the tiny square what he hoped was a comforting pat. The little mech surprised him when he suddenly chirped and snuggled closer to Red's face.

"Oh no!" Inferno snarled. "Get him off you!"

"How?" Red asked him the tiny mech actually hissed at the fire rig. Red was vaguely surprised that Inferno didn't hiss back as his husband glared at the thing. The X-box just hissed once more for good measure before it cuddled back up against Red once again, balancing perfectly on his shoulder with its claw-like feet.

Groundhog sighed as he finally moved and quickly ended up at Rollerforce's side. "You okay?" he asked, glancing every now and again at the gremlins.

"I'll live," Rollerforce sighed, running his hand this way and that as he inspected the damage. "At least he didn't shoot me."

"True," Groundhog chuckled as he turned back to the two mechs before them. "Groundhog," he said pointing at himself. He pointed at them and tilted his head quizzically before he pointed back at himself and repeated his name then pointed back at them.

Random chatter emanated from the vending machine, going almost non-stop as it clicked and whistled at them. Groundhog just stared at the little thing. "I don't think they can understand us," Rollerforce finally announced to the others as they slowly started moving closer.

Red was hesitant to move with the tiny mech on his shoulder but the mech didn't seem to mind as it simply clutched the small light on the top of his head when Red made a tentative step forward. With a sigh, Red made his way to the other's side as quickly as he could with a passenger on his shoulder. The small vending machine stepped closer to the Escalade and everyone quickly took the opportunity to look the other vehicle mech over.

He wasn't quite as bulky anyone would have expected. Wide shoulders but equal in proportion to his figure with large arms and sturdy legs. Even the creature on his head was fascinating. With long, pointed legs. It almost looked like the spiders they came across every once in a while.

Hound had to admit that when the All Spark made mechs, it seemed to know what it was doing. These mechs weren't made for Cybertron terrain with its smooth surface and metallic features. These mechs were made for the more rough, rugged terrain of Earth. He said as much to the others.

"How can you tell?" Rollerforce drawled as he looked the mechs over.

Hound just shook his head as he turned to Red Alert. "Anyway, I don't think that they really understand Cybertronion or even English," he reported.

"They're very curious creatures," Red smirked as the mech on his shoulder leaned forward to try and smell Hound.

Hound barely managed to suppress a smirk as he held out a hand. The mech stared at it for a moment before quickly leaning back and pressing himself against the side of Red's head again, refusing to look at Hound. "They're like the skittish animals of this planet," Hound stated as he withdrew his hand.

"Or like children," Judy announced from Bluestreak's hand as he and Motorhead had picked up the few humans off the ground. Mikaela was nodding from his other hand while Maggie and Glen just continued to stare at the newest mechs.

"They _are_ rather child like," Groundhog said as the vending machine had started poking him now that he was the closest one.

"Oh don't tell me…" Rollerforce groaned, already anticipating what his current leader would say next.

"Yup. That means we can't shoot them," Groundhog said sternly.

"Slag," Rollerforce huffed as he glared at the Escalade.

Emerald optics brightened as the mech took a large step back and away from Rollerforce, the small spider like creature balancing on his head at the movement. Groundhog frowned as he looked down at the vending machine still poking his leg curiously then at the white mech perched on Red's shoulders. "They all have green optics…" he mused aloud.

"Strange," Red frowned as he tried to turn his head to look at the mech on his shoulder though it was difficult. "There have only been red and blue before."

"Perhaps because it was on Earth so long?" Hound suggested.

"But…" Blaster frowned as he looked over at the Escalade in confusion. "I could have sworn his were red before."

"I think I know." Everyone turned to Inferno surprised, but Inferno was staring right at the X-box on Red's shoulder. Without warning, he reached forward towards the creature and the mech instantly reared back and hissed at him, his optics flashing red with anger. Everyone gasped as Inferno withdrew his hand. "They're 'Con's alright," he drawled.

All three members of the Race Track Patrol glared at him but it was Red who whapped him in the arm. Hound could have sworn he heard the small white mech chuckling. "That's enough Inferno," Red snapped. Inferno just shrugged and continued to glare at the white mech.

There was a small chuckle from Bluestreak. "So I take it we're keeping them?" he asked highly amused.

"I suppose so…" Red sighed as he looked the gremlins over.

"What?" Inferno yelped appalled. "You can't be serious!"

"What else do you suggest we do with them?" Red Alert bit back. "We can't just throw them out!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Inferno yelped.

"Inferno!" Red glared. Inferno looked as if he wanted to argue more but finally just fell silent, content for the moment to just continue glaring at the x-box.

"So I suppose we had better come up with names for them then," Motorhead stated as he looked the new mechs over.

"I suppose," Groundhog sighed as he glanced down at the vending machine. "I don't think they have any."

The vending machine looked up at Groundhog momentarily before it jumped and quickly scuttled back towards the Escalade, chirping rapidly as it went. Blaster turned to Fig with a puzzled look on his face. "No one ever did explain what a vending machine did anyway."

"It's a drink dispenser," Mikaela told him. "They usually have a variety but this one seems to only have Mountain Dew stocked in him."

"Dewbot?" Bluestreak suggested hesitantly.

"Too much 'Con in him," Hound chuckled.

"Look, name him 'Dispensor' for all I care, what the slag are we going to do with them?" Inferno growled. Red turned back to glare at him again when suddenly a loud beeping sounded off in the courtyard.

Everyone jumped at the sudden interruption in surprise. The Escalade whirled around and quickly ducked behind a hanger again as the vending machine whipped out his cannons and looked around for the cause of the strange sound. The X-box didn't leave Red's shoulder but began hissing again as it glared at the mech who was unfortunate enough to be the source of the sound.

"That's Soundwave," Blaster sighed as he turned off his alarm. "They're checking in."

"Make it quick and get back out here," Red nodded. "Inferno _is_ correct when he said we needed to find a place for these guys."

Blaster nodded as he quickly turned and began heading for the main hanger while the others began speaking rapidly about names for the newest residents. There was a sudden chirping sound in Red's audio receiver and he looked at the mech on his shoulder in surprise as a very recognizable data pad was suddenly held out to him. "Well I'll be damned!" Red burst out laughing, startling everyone around. "Ironhide was right after all!"

* * *

"Have you got him yet?" Optimus asked the large vehicle next to him worriedly.

"Negative," Soundwave announced flatly. "No answer as of this time."

"-_Optimus_!-" Blaster's breathless voice suddenly burst out of Soundwave's speakers and Optimus and the others sighed in relief. They were on a fairly deserted road and so everyone could hear Blaster for themselves this time as Soundwave sent the feed to his on board speakers.

"Blaster! We were afraid we were out of range," Optimus spoke relieved.

"-_Yeah, sorry about that,_-" Blaster huffed. "-_We've had some… developments on our end._-"

"Anything about Thirteen?" Barricade demanded as he squeezed between the two larger vehicles.

"-_Nope, sorry._-"

"Slag," Barricade growled.

"Well we're just checking in," Optimus continued. "We're just about at the Canadian border and should be there-" There was a sudden shout from the speaker and Optimus frowned at the sound. "Is everything all right over there?"

"-_Yeah, we're fine,_-" Blaster insisted and there was a small laugh. "-_You just worry about getting that Energon before Starscream does. We'll worry about our end here._-"

Optimus internally frowned. "If you say so."

"-_Right then. Good luck! Blaster out._-" The others listened as there was sudden shouting in the background and they could hear Inferno complaining loudly about something. They drove in stunned silence for a while, convinced they didn't hear what they thought they heard.

"Did Inferno just threaten to knock a gremlin off of Red's head?" Ratchet asked a bit dazedly.

There was a sudden chuckle from Ironhide. "And you slaggers thought I was paranoid," he laughed as he pulled ahead of the very puzzled group. He continued to laugh until they finally reached the Canadian border and the second half of their bizarre road trip began.

-To Be Contined

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, the little Spider thing was the steering wheel! Yes, I made him like a cassette or rather like Scoponox... who is still in Qatar and I need to figure out a way to get him. -_-; So that's what I did to explain that scene in the movie. Join us next time for chapter One Hundred Twenty Two: Port of Passage


	122. Port Of Passage

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note: **An extremely early post due to the fact that I will not be home at ALL today.

**Cover Me Fan News:** _Brought to you today by Flowers. If you don't know what to get your mother, flowers are always a win... ... unless she's allergic. Then you'd best go with a card._ I got another FanFanfic! O.O! This is amazing! Skyjack really started something here! I'm so happy! -_dance dance dance_- It's a song fic titled "Megatron's Musing" by Dragon Queen88. The link is in my profile. Check it out!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Twenty Two: Port of Passage

"-FINALLY!-" Barricade huffed as they finally came upon a sign that read the border was only a few miles ahead of them. "-_Canada_!-"

"It only took us how long to get here?" 'Bee chuckled from the lane next to him as they weaved around the slower moving traffic of the town. Luckily, the only snow that they had encountered was the slushing rain in Seattle and it had been smooth sailing since then, but the roads were still wet and the human drivers were taking it safe. In other words, only going ten miles per hour and it was driving 'Bee insane. "What kind of town is called 'Blaine' anyway?" 'Bee wondered as he went around a slow SUV. He balked as he saw the occupants just staring ahead at the two Lamborghini. "Err…"

Sam frowned deep in thought, ignoring the clear fascination the town's occupants seemed to have over their convoy. "So how are we supposed to get through?" he asked aloud, puzzled. "Over the border I mean. The diplomatic plates only work for the states."

There was a squeal of tires and the rest of the Autobots were surprised when Barricade slammed on his breaks and pulled off to the side of the road. "-_You didn't think to mention this earlier_?-" he demanded.

"-_What_? _What's the problem_?-" Optimus asked as he crossed two lanes of traffic to get to the small group on the side of the road. "-_What's going on_?-"

"-_How in the world are we supposed to cross the border_?-" Barricade demanded to know. "-_Sam say's our plates only work in this country_.-"

"-_Keller,_-" Epps' voice came over the radio from where he was seated within Soundwave. "-_Supposedly they know we're coming._-"

"That's a relief," 'Bee chuckled.

"-_So what's the game plan boss_?-" Ratchet asked curiously as they pulled out onto the road again. "-_It's not going to end up like the weigh station, is it_?-"

"-_Well apparently Epps knows more than myself so_…-" Optimus trailed off as he and the other two pulled back onto the road.

There was a chuckle from Ironhide's line. "-_We're suppose to meet some secret service guys at each point,_-" Will explained. "-_They've been briefed on the Cyber-T program so they know a little bit about you guys._-"

"-_What about Canada's government_?-" Ron asked from Perceptor. "-_Won't they be curious as to why we're going through their country_?-"

"-_Apparently they managed to get some special clearance or something,_-" Epps explained. "-_I'm not too clear on the details either._-"

"Do we even know where we're going?" 'Bee asked puzzled.

"-_Apparently the border in 'Peace Arch State Park',_-" Will announced as he dug some papers out of his duffle.

"-_You think we're going to be meeting Mounties_?-" Epps asked with a chuckle.

"-_Mounties_?-" Perceptor asked absently as he tried to keep himself in between the larger vehicles.

"-_As long as they don't want to do an interior inspection I think we should be okay,_-" Jazz chuckled as he swerved around another large truck. Everyone watched surprised as he didn't move back in front of the vehicle but instead continued to slid over into the oncoming lane. Sam was just relieved that there was no traffic in the other lane. Jazz himself seemed undisturbed as well. "-_Whee_…-"

"-_Jazz_!-" Prowl yelped as he went after his small mate.

Jazz had managed to recover soon enough however as he got back the correct side of the road. "-_That was fun_!-" he chirped, Prowl right behind him in near panic mode.

"-_Slag it, be careful_!-" Ratchet snarled only to yelp in surprise as a yellow blur slid past him.

"-_Jazz is right, this is fun_!-" Sunny chirped as he slid by.

"-_Sunny_!-" Sides yelped as he too went after his own husband only to end up sliding right past him. "-_How do I stop sliding_?-" he cried frantically as he tried to find some traction.

"-_Duh, slow down_?-" Barricade drawled as he got beside Optimus. "-_Perhaps we should take our time now. At least until we get out of town._-"

"-_Agreed,_-" Optimus replied as he too found himself having a hard time keeping his tires from spinning. The trailer certainly didn't help as the momentum continually pushed him forward.

"Do you think we need to get the chains out?" Bumblebee asked the Mustang curiously.

Barricade was quiet for a while. "-_Perhaps wait until we're out of civilization first,_-" he told him. "-_Maybe after we finally reach Canada._-"

"Just how are you going to get those on anyway?" Miles asked curiously.

"I think that's why we came," Sam said sourly and Miles blinked in surprise.

"Oh… Oh!" the blonde's eyes widened with comprehension. "But I don't know how to put those on."

"Neither do I," Sam admitted with a small frown.

"We'll figure it out," 'Bee chuckled as the group left the town and were once more on the main road.

"-_How much further_?-" Sunny whined, annoyed that he had been corralled by not only Ratchet and Wheeljack but Sides as well. "-_I'm bored_!-"

"-_Suffer_,-" Barricade chuckled.

"-_What_?-" Sunny yelped aghast at the taunt.

"-_I hate to actually agree with the Lambo, but I'm going a bit stir crazy myself,_-" Ironhide drawled from where he and Prowl were keeping Jazz between them, much to the Pontiac's frustration.

"-_Once we get into the less populated area's we should be able to speed up_,-" Ratchet told him.

"-_Huzzah_,-" Ironhide replied flatly. Will just chuckled as he patted the steering wheel comfortingly.

"-_This is not going so well is it_?-" Steve snickered.

"-_Could be worse,_-" Ron mused with a small shrug.

"-_Just out of curiosity_,-" Barricade spoke up. "-_But isn't there some sort of paperwork or something you need when you cross the border_?-"

Stunned silence from the humans of the group. "-_Err… Will,_-" Epps called out hesitantly. "-_Did you remember to bring your passport_?-"

"I don't even _have_ one!" Sam yelped as he turned to Miles with wide eyes.

"Neither do I!" Miles yelped. The two stared at one another.

"DAD!" They both shouted as one.

"-_Now calm down, I'm sure we'll think of something,_-" Ron tried to say soothingly, though worry was evident in his voice.

"-_We're already with illegal aliens, what's it matter if we forgot our passports_?-" Steve spoke up curiously.

"-_Steve's right you know,_-" Will announced. "-_I'm sure it won't matter whether or not we brought our passports._-"

"Easy for you to say, you have your military ID's!" Sam growled.

"Don't you have some sort of diplomatic credentials or something?" Miles asked turning to Sam. "I thought you said you were the Cybertronion's dignitary?"

"I am, but that doesn't mean that all the paperwork has gone through!" Sam yelped.

There was a groan from the front of the group. "Soundwave!" Optimus called out, forgoing the radios as they had left any and all traffic behind in the town of Blaine. "See if you can't call Blaster to get in touch with Keller."

"Affirmative," Soundwave answered, already connecting the call.

"You would think that the Autobots would be a bit more organized," Ravage said through a yawn from where he was seated in the passenger seat.

"We did leave in kind of a hurry," Epps chuckled as the radio clicked on.

"-_What's wrong_?-" Blaster's worried voice instantly came over the line. "-_What happened_?-"

"Nothing as of yet Officer Blaster," Soundwave told the distressed mech. "It seems as if some things of importance were left behind. Would it be possible for you to transfer me to the human called 'Keller'?"

"_Huh_?" Blaster replied a bit thrown off by the announcement. "-_Keller_? _He went back to Washington after you left._-"

"I thought _we_ were in Washington," Rumble muttered.

"Washington City not Washington state," Epps told the puzzled mech.

"Didn't you download a map of any kind?" Megatron asked looking up from his coloring book.

"Why? We didn't need it," Rumble said with a frown.

The optics lightened and Frenzy shook his head. "Ho-ho-honestly," he muttered swapping out the blue pencil for a green. Rumble just shrugged as he snagged a purple one and drew in a Decepticon logo on the race car he was coloring.

"-_I'll see about getting you connected,_-" Blaster announced from the other end of the line.

"Much appreciated," Soundwave thanked him.

"-_Oh… err, you're welcome_,-" Blaster said hesitantly. He quickly cleared his throat before coming back over the line. "-_Connecting you now Lieutenant._-"

"Do I make him nervous?" Soundwave asked aloud puzzled after Blaster had clicked off and the sound of ringing filled the cabin.

"Make who what now?" Barricade asked as he pulled alongside the larger Decepticon.

"The Autobot communication officer," Soundwave clarified. "He always seems to be… apprehensive to speak to me."

There was a small choking sound from the Mustang. "I'm sure it will pass," Barricade managed to get out.

"Hmm…" Soundwave thought this over as the connection finally clicked and Soundwave placed it through his speaker system so everyone could hear.

"-_Hello_?-" a female voice came over the line and everyone was startled by the sound.

Everyone save Soundwave. "This is chief Decepticon Communications officer, designation: Lieutenant Soundwave, patching in a call to the human Keller for Autobot leader, designation: Optimus Prime," he stated professionally. "Request permission to connect."

"-_Umm…One moment please,_-" the woman sound startled before the sound of shuffling. "-_John? John_!-"

"-_What_?-" Secretary Keller's voice could be heard in the distance.

"-_I thought you said you wouldn't give out our number to your work_!-" The woman shouted.

"-_What_?-" Keller called out again.

"-_One of those robots is on the phone_!-" The woman shouted firmly before she came back on the line. "-_He'll be here in a moment,_-" she told them.

"Acknowledged," Soundwave replied and the woman chuckled.

"-_You don't have to be so formal with me hun, just a simple 'okay' would do,_-" she told them sternly. "-_I don't care if you are a super advance robot species or what not, say it to me plainly._-"

"Umm…" Soundwave seemed a bit of a loss as Barricade and the First Team along with the humans started chuckling at Soundwave apparent awkwardness.

"-_What is it Louise_?-" Keller's voice sounded closer to the phone this time.

"-_Did you give our home phone number to that group you're helping_?-" Louise chuckled and there was a muttered curse word before Keller himself spoke over the line.

"-_What is it_?_ What happened_?_ Is everyone all right_?-" a pause. "-_Optimus_? _You there_?-"

"Yeah were here John," Optimus managed to get around his snickers. "It seems as if we've encountered a bit of a snag."

"-_A snag_?-" Keller asked stunned. "_What kind of a snag_?"

"Apparently the humans forgot their 'passports'," Prowl announced as Optimus was still snickering.

"-_You forgot your what_?-" Keller yelped.

"Err…yeah," Epps winced at the volume of the shout. "Can you believe it?"

There was a sigh. "-_Actually I can,_-" Keller muttered. "-_How far away are you from the border_?-" he asked.

"About five miles or so," Optimus told him, managing to get himself under control at last.

"-_Right_, _I'll give 'em a call_," Keller sighed. "-_You're meeting up with agent Hunter at the border and then agent Knight in Alaska._-"

"What like 'Knight Rider'?" 'Bee asked surprise.

There was a snicker from Barricade. "You watch that show?" he drawled.

"Shut up," 'Bee huffed. "It was a good show. At least it wasn't a cartoon."

"_Animation_," Barricade stressed. "They're animations."

"Shut it the both of you," Ironhide growled and the two instantly went quiet as Sam and Miles continued laughing at the two's antics.

"Surrounded by children," Megatron huffed under his breath and Rumble glanced up with bright optics in surprise.

"Will you hush," Laserbeak drawled from where he was settled in the corner. "Or do you want the Autobots to hear you?" Megatron shrugged as he snagged a bright orange pencil to color in a tree. Rumble shook his head as he got a yellow pencil while Epps was snickering in the front seat, working on his own coloring book.

"Thank you John," Optimus was saying.

"-_Anything else before I get off the line_?-" Keller asked with a hint of amusement.

"Sorry again," Optimus chuckled. "Thanks."

The others said their goodbyes as Keller hung up and Soundwave disconnected. "So there wasn't anything else?" Ratchet asked curiously.

"Not that I can think of," Epps announced as he put the finishing touches on the dog. "I think it should be smooth sailing from here.

"Oh crap! Ironhide, pull over, I think I'm going to be sick."

"WHAT?"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe scrambled as the black truck suddenly swerved in front of them and quickly screeched to a halt by the side of the road, passenger door already open so Will could climb out. The rest of the group instantly slowed down as they realized they were leaving one member behind. "Well that was different," Jazz chuckled as he took the opportunity to get slightly ahead of his overprotective spouse.

Epps frowned as he glanced at the twosome at the curb as Soundwave slowed. "Will's never been sick a day in his life," he muttered.

"Maybe he ate something that didn't agree with him," Megatron frowned as flipped through the pages.

"Must be," Epps frowned again but thought nothing more of it as Will climbed unsteadily back into Ironhide.

"You okay?" Ironhide asked his pale passenger.

"I think so," Will said shakily.

"Good because we're coming up to the border," Optimus announced from where he had pulled to the side of the road slightly ahead of them.

"I'm okay," Will said more firmly and Epps sighed as he shoved his coloring book into his bag.

"Let's get this show on the road," he muttered. "How are we going to do this?"

"Everyone should hang back first of all," Optimus began. "Perhaps only a few should go on ahead and make contact with this 'Hunter'."

"Right," Will agreed coming back to himself. "We have a job to do Epps."

"Yippee," Epps drawled as he climbed down out of the parked Soundwave. "So who's going with who?"

"Do you think we should wait back here?" Steve asked, poking his head out of Perceptor's passenger window.

"Will?" Epps asked glancing over at the captain.

Will shrugged. "They may want all of us there; then again they may only need to speak to Epps and myself."

"And me," Sam announced from where he was now leaning against 'Bee's hood. "You'll probably need my signature or something."

Will nodded. "Of course," he said before he turned to Optimus. "Perhaps you should stay here," he said slowly. "Until we get it official and know they aren't going to search your trailer."

"Told you this thing was a bad idea," Optimus grumbled at Ratchet.

"We still need it," the medic huffed back sternly.

Sam and Miles shared a grin as they could hear Optimus muttering faintly under his breath, still cursing the over the trailer. "He hates that thing, doesn't he?" Miles snickered.

"Yeah, no kidding," Sam chuckled.

"Sam, we're going ahead!" Epps called out as he climbed up into Ironhide.

"Right!" Sam nodded as he got back into the warmth of 'Bee's cab. "Here we go."

"It ought to be interesting to say the least," Miles laughed slightly as he glanced over to see that Perceptor was following them at a more sedate pace with their fathers. Miles eyes widened. "Um… we're being followed you know."

"Huh?" Sam turned to his friend in puzzlement before he glanced over at the rear view mirror.

"Barricade what in the pit are you doing?" Bumblebee called out, surprised to see that the 'Con had tagged along behind them. "Are you insane? You don't have a driver!"

"What?" Ironhide yelped. "Oh hell no."

"What?" Barricade called out innocently. "I'm just curious."

"Go back 'Con!" Ironhide snapped. "Before you get yourself in trouble."

"Too late," Will sighed as they suddenly spotted two jeeps headed towards them.

Ironhide slowed and the group came to a halt as the first jeep pulled up next to Ironhide's driver side. "I'm officer Wade of the border patrol." The driver stated glancing at Will and Epps before he glanced over at the three smaller cars behind. "You the group we've been waiting for?"

"Some of them," Will told him. "The rest are waiting further back. We'd thought we'd scope out the situation first."

The man, Wade, nodded. "There's some papers needing the signature of a Samuel Witwicky at headquarters but other than that we're told that you're to go right on through." He eyed the three smaller cars, taking in the Saleen patrol car. "We were told it was some sort of national security of some sorts," he said, a disbelieving tone to his voice.

"Of gigantic proportions," Epps chuckled, ignoring Will's small hiss to "shut up".

Wade glanced at them again. "If you say so," he drawled. "Get the rest of your group and meet us up at the gate."

"Yes sir," Will nodded. The man frowned again before he continued on down the road behind the four disguised Cybertronions and pulled a u-turn along with his buddy.

"That went well," Epps chuckled as the border patrol passed them again.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Will frowned. "Ironhide, did you call Optimus."

"They're coming now," Ironhide announced and a quick glance in the mirror confirmed it as Will saw the large form coming down the road. To his surprise, it wasn't Optimus but rather Soundwave.

The large mech pulled up beside them and Frenzy poked his head out. "Op-op-oppy sa-sai-said we should g-go first," he said with a shrug.

Epps boggled. "'Oppy'?"

"Probably because you're the most official," Will chuckled. "Even more so than Barricade and Prowl."

"Hey!" Barricade yelped from the back of the line.

"What is it? What happened?" Prowl demanded as he pulled up after Jazz and Wheeljack. "What's the problem?"

Peals of laughter greeted him from 'Bee and his passengers. "Nothing," 'Bee chuckled, "other than your perfect timing."

"What?" Prowl asked again, baffled.

"Nothing," Ironhide chuckled as he started leading the way again.

"So we're all set?" Optimus asked from the back of the line.

"Apparently we're expected," 'Bee called out.

"Well Keller did just call them," Ratchet stated logically. "It stands to reason they had some warning."

"Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?" Optimus groaned.

"Too late," Jazz stated cheerfully as the spotted the small clutter of buildings ahead.

"Wonderful," Ratchet muttered as Wheeljack pulled alongside him.

"What is the purpose of the gate anyway?" He asked puzzled. "I do not understand their 'borders' at all."

"It's a long story 'Jack," Ratchet sighed. The engineer didn't sound at all convinced but he allowed the matter to drop as the group reached the customs buildings.

Sam smirked as he saw the group of officials just _staring_ at not only Soundwave but the Lambos as well. Wade wandered back to Ironhide, another smaller man running behind him. Wade lifted his sunglasses as he stared at the assortment of cars. "Just what type of secret mission are you guys on anyhow?" he muttered as he looked over at Ratchet and Jazz.

"Classified," Epps chirped and Will rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh," Wade drawled again. "You'd best leave those fancier cars here," he stated turning back to Will. "There's no way for them to get through further north."

"Actually Officer Wade, they are most crucial," the smaller man announced while gasping for air as he finally caught up. He paused momentarily to catch his breath before he turned to the rangers. "Captain Lennox?"

Will nodded. "Are you Hunter?"

The small man nodded. "Indeed. There's some paperwork needed a 'Mr. Witwicky's' signature and-"

Will jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Yellow Camaro," he told the man. "The scrawny kid in the driver's seat."

"_Him_?" the man gaped as he turned to see whom it was Will was indicating. "He can't be more than eighteen!"

"Seventeen but close," Epps chuckled.

The man just continued to stare surprised as Will rolled his eyes and climbed out. "Come on," he told the man as he started heading towards 'Bee and the teenagers. "Agent Hunter, may I introduce Samuel Witwicky," Will announced as Sam exited the disguised Camaro. "Sam, he's got some paperwork for you to sign."

Sam just nodded as he turned to the other man. "Just show me where."

The man continued to stare at Sam completely stunned for a while before he looked back at Will. "You're kidding."

Will shook his head. "Unfortunately no," he said with a small smirk. "This really is Sam Witwicky."

Sam quirked his head as he looked at the still stunned agent. "Did you need to see my license or something?" he asked already pulling out his wallet.

The man just shook his head and held out a clipboard towards him. "All I know is these need Samuel Witwicky's signature. If you've got proof your him that's good enough for me." Sam just chuckled as he accepted the pen. A quick scribble on a few of the pages and he was handing it back. "Right, theses are your official papers to get through the border on the Alaskan side as Cybertr-cyber what?" he frowned as he looked down at the sheets of paper in his hands.

"Thank you!" Sam said hurriedly as he snatched them out of the man's hands and quickly pulled out his own and Miles before handing the rest to Will. "Was there anything else?"

Hunter shook his head with a frown as his glasses stared fogging up from the cold. "We're all set," he announced turning to Wade. "They're all clear."

Wade just glanced back at the smaller cars. "Don't come back crying to me if any of your cars get snowed in," he sneered as he turned and made a gesture at the gate guard.

"Oh we'll be extra careful," Epps chirped as Will climbed back into Ironhide's warm cab.

"LET 'EM THROUGH!" Wade called out and Epps made one last small salute as they passed.

Wade glanced down at the small government agent as they watched the assorted cars drive slowly through the gate, the large eighteen-wheeler the last to pass. "So what exactly do they need up there in Alaska?" he asked curiously.

"Officer Wade, that classified information is even above _my_ head," Hunter said with a shake of his head. "I nearly had a heart attack when your office told me Secretary of Defense John Keller was on the line."

"John Keller?" Wade asked with a frown. "Just where did these orders come from?"

Hunter quickly shuffled through the paperwork before he reached the second to last page. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he stared at the signature at the bottom. "From the President of the United States," he said flabbergasted.

Wade whipped his head around to stare at the small man before he turned to look in the direction the cars had gone. "This country just keeps getting stranger," he muttered as he turned to head into the warm building and hopefully put this whole business behind him.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: I apologize to anyone in Blaine. I had to chose some town. Also any rants about Will's what I hope is apparent condition shall be ignored. Join us tomorrow for chapter One Hundred and Twenty Three: Oh Canada!


	123. Oh Canada

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note: **This chapter was so **HARD **for me. I don't know what it was but it seemed to take me forever to get past it. ^^; Anyway, to my readers in Canada, I will try and be as accurate as possible though I make no promises.

**Cover Me Fan News:** _Brought to you by sunscreen, if you're imitating a lobster, you may want to get some_. Well, Skyjack added a second chapter to "Absolutely Nothing" ^_^ Please read and review so she does more!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Twenty Three: Oh Canada!

"WHEE!"

"Jazz would you be careful already!" Prowl yelped as Jazz speed down the road, practically flying over the hills and dips and wave the land made.

"This is fun!" Jazz just called back as he practically flew over the pavement.

"Can of oil says he hurls in the next mile," 'Cade chuckled as they watched the small Pontiac go.

"You're on," Ironhide snickered, startling the 'Con with his own wager.

"Autobit?" Barricade called out. "You in?"

"Oh he's going to hurl all right," 'Bee laughed as he watched his friend and teammate fly over the road. "Question is when?"

"Soon would be my guess," Ratchet snickered.

"I don't get it! Hurl what?" Wheeljack asked as he pulled alongside the hummer. "What exactly is he going to hurl?"

There was laughter from the First Team and the humans. "He means throw up," Sam snickered.

"Throw up what?" Perceptor asked curiously. Sam just rolled his eyes as Miles laughed beside him.

"Never mind, 'Cade won," Ratchet snickered as he watched Jazz practically slam to a halt before he turned and scuttled to the tree line, shifting into mech form in the process. Prowl instantly transformed himself and quickly went after his mate. The sound of retching soon reached everyone along with the smell of oil in the air.

"Slag," Ironhide muttered as the group slowed down for the two.

"You guys okay?" Optimus called out inquisitively.

"'M good," Jazz groaned as he and Prowl returned to the road, Jazz a bit shakily.

Prowl was shaking his head as he helped steady his small husband. "Perhaps we should go more slowly from now on," he told him with a small frown. Jazz could only nod in agreement, still too ill to answer verbally.

"And perhaps you two should get back into your alt forms," Ironhide drawled. "There may be no one around at the moment, but we _are_ near populated areas."

The two quickly shifted as Ratchet pulled up alongside Optimus. "So when's the next turn off?" he asked curiously.

Optimus paused a moment as he pulled up the map he had downloaded. "Um… apparently three miles back the way we came."

"WHAT?" Ironhide bellowed. "We passed it?"

"I don't think that matters," Jazz spoke up shakily. "You're talking about that turn off onto Eighth Avenue?"

"Yeah," Optimus confirmed. "But I don't see how we could have missed it."

"What are we on now?" Ironhide called out curiously.

"Ninety Nine," four voices called back.

"What about Sixteenth?" Ratchet asked curiously. "Could we take that to One Seventy Six?"

"Possible…" Ratchet mused.

"I don't know guys. It doesn't look as if there's a turn off," Will announced with a frown, staring down at his own map.

"Oh for the love of Primus," there was an irritated groan. "If we can't find a turn off how about we just walk there? It's not like we _have_ to stick to the roads." Everyone went silent at Barricade's statement.

"Then you can pull the trailer," Optimus announced happily after a beat of silence.

"WHAT?" Barricade yelped indignantly.

"You're the ones with my tow cable after all," Ironhide drawled.

Epps raised an eyebrow at this as he glanced at the passenger rear view mirror. "You guys haven't given that back yet?" he snickered.

"Err…" 'Bee hummed, trying his best to come up with an explanation.

"He never asked for it," Barricade chuckled.

Will just shook his head, patting Ironhide's steering wheel absently as he examined the map. "Worse comes to worse, we can probably find a turn off in the next town."

"What's the road we need to get on?" Perceptor asked curiously.

"Provincial route one," Ratchet told him.

"But that takes us back the way we came!" Wheeljack yelped after looking up a map of his own.

"Unfortunately," Optimus sighed. "But what choice do we have, unless you want to agree with Barricade when he says we should walk."

"Why can't humans just build a straight road?" Sideswipe muttered from where he and Sunny were stuck between both Optimus and Ironhide.

"They have to take the land into consideration," Ratchet explained. "Unlike Cybertron with its flat surface, the Earth's is very rough and irregular."

"It's asymmetrical is what it is!" Ironhide growled.

"Ironhide, no more shooting the local wildlife, _please_," Optimus groaned. "Cactus' are one thing but we can't have you going around shooting trees or what not."

"But they're not symmetrical!" Ironhide yelped.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sunny muttered as they drove along.

"I'm just saying!" Ironhide sulked.

"These human maps making sites make no sense," Prowl suddenly spoke up. "Why does it want us to get onto Highway Five when we can just stay on One? They eventually merge anyway at Cariboo Highway."

"He's got a point," Jazz agreed looking at his own map. "Would save us some driving time. Just stay on One, then it becomes Ninety-Nine and right up to Ninety-Seven. And that way we ain't backtrackin'!"

"What's a 'caribou'?" Side's asked inquisitively.

Prowl seemed puzzled with the question. "I just said; it's a highway."

"I think he means the one with the 'u' spelling babe," Jazz chuckled as he switched off his browser.

"It's a deer," Optimus explained tiredly. "Just look it up."

"Oh! Do you think we'll get to see any?" Sunny asked excitedly at the concept.

"Only if we run one down, maybe," Ratchet chuckled.

"What?" Sides sounded perturbed by the medic's statement.

"Let's just say from what we've read, we've learned that deer have a propensity to just leap out in front of oncoming traffic," Optimus explained with a small chuckle.

"WHAT?" Side's yelped as he quickly got in front of Sunny and slowed down, forcing the other to do the same.

"What the-? What's the big deal Sides?" Sunny yelped as he tried to go around the red Revingtononly to have Sides dart in front of him once again. "Slag it Sides!"

"According to the site, caribou are HUGE!" Side's yelped horrified. "Almost up to four hundred pounds!"

"So what?" Sunny huffed as he tried to once more get around his mate.

"_So _I don't want you to get injured, that's what!" Sides snapped and all the Autobots gasped in surprise at the pure anger in the tone. Sideswipe never got angry at his other half. EVER. Sunny quickly dropped back in shock at the force of the tone and even Prowl was stunned as he slowly began herding Jazz away from the infuriated Lambo.

Ratchet glanced over at the larger big rig. "Perhaps we should have taken them home when we had the chance."

Sunny seemed just as stunned as everyone else. "Sides, what's wrong with you?"

"What?" Sides asked with a small huff. "Nothing, I'm just," he let out a long sigh. "I'm just worried about you. You and the sparkling. I don't think I could bare anything happening to you. Not now after we finally won the war."

Sunny seemed stunned by the admission. "Sides…"

"Oh gag me," Barricade groaned and he began making retching sounds behind them.

"I swear he's the equivalent of a human five-year-old," Ironhide sighed as the two Lamborghini's dropped their speed and quickly put some distance between them and the others, wanting some privacy, Barricade taunting them the whole time. Will and Epps just snickered before Epps sat up sharply.

"Oh man, I left my coloring book with Soundwave," he huffed.

There was a snort from Ironhide as Will gave his friend a sideways look. "I thought we shoved everything in trailer?"

"It's a long drive," Epps sulked as he sat back in his seat.

"Now who's the five-year-old?" Will chuckled before he glanced at Jazz ahead of them again. "Do you think he'll ever learn?"

Epps glanced up to watch the small silver mech weave around the road once more. "It's Jazz," he replied with a frown.

"In other words, no," Ironhide chuckled.

Will shook his head as he sat back in his seat listening to the Autobots discus what road way would be the best. So far it Ratchet and Optimus were voting on One-Fifty-Second Street that apparently went right up back up to One. Will just sighed as he closed his eyes, trying his best to ignore the other human in the truck. He could feel Epps just staring at him from the next seat and he tried his best not to let it bother him but Epps just kept _staring_ at him. Will finally sighed and opened one eye partially to look at the other man. "What?" Epps was wearing a rather worried frown on his face and Will was instantly alert and anxious himself. "What is it?"

Epps just frowned. "Since when do you get sick?" he questioned directly.

"What?" Will blinked in surprise.

"I thought _all_ humans got ill once in a while," Ironhide suddenly spoke up, fear in his voice.

"They do," Will told the large mech before turning to Epps. "I'm fine," he stressed. "I think the pancakes at that hotel were off."

Epps frowned, continuing to stare at Will disbelievingly. "How would that matter? You have a cast iron stomach."

"No Epps, that's you," Will drawled as he sat back in his seat. "Really I'm fine." The air vents suddenly clicked on and Will's frown turned into one of annoyance as Epps tried to hide his smile. "Really 'Hide. It was just one of those things that happens."

"Really?" Ironhide asked fretfully. "Are you sure? Maybe we should stop somewhere until you feel better and then we can catch up with the others."

"Really Ironhide," Will groaned with a small blush on his cheeks. "It's okay. We don't have to stop."

"If you say so." Ironhide didn't sound the least convinced.

Will sighed and rolled his eyes when he realized that Epps was still staring at him. "What?" he asked, knowing that his blush was getting brighter as he slouched and tried to duck his head.

Epps was just grinning madly at this point. "So?" he said, scooting closer. "When did _this_ happen?" he asked with a tilt of his head at Ironhide's radio.

The blush had now migrated over Will's nose and his down neck. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh," Epps drawled. "Sure you don't."

"Really I don't," Will insisted, hoping against all hope that Epps would just drop it.

"I'm certainly lost," Ironhide stated, puzzled by the cryptic conversation. "What _are_ you talking about?"

"Nothing!" Will insisted quickly with a fearful glance at Epps.

Epps just shrugged. "He's right, it's nothing really." Will let out a small sigh. "Just trying to figure out when you two became so… chummy."

"What?" Ironhide asked confused at the new term.

Will just groaned. "Leave it Epps."

"What?" Epps chuckled. "I'm just saying."

"Oh!" Ironhide suddenly gasped as he looked the word up. "We've always been friends, you know this," he stated, a bit of a panic to his voice.

Epps snickered. "No, you and I are friends, Sam and I are friends, _you_ two are _chummy_."

"No we're not," Ironhide quickly countered.

"Uh huh," Epps chuckled as Will groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

"Epps, do you mind?" he practically pleaded.

"None whatsoever," Epps grinned. "So… details here. What's the scoop with you two?"

"'Scoop'?" Ironhide sounded confused again but Will just settled on glaring at his fellow ranger.

"Drop it Epps."

"Was that a confirmation?" Epps asked eagerly, scooting closer to Will. "Come on! You can tell your best bud! I swear I won't ridicule, become angry or tease you…" He paused. "Well I may tease you a little."

"Robert!" Will growled warningly.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of it that easy," Epps continued to grin. "You two were avoiding each other like the plague before and now this?" Epps' grin got wider. "Clearly there's some form of attachment here if he's worried like he is."

"Is it such a big deal for me to be worried when one of you becomes ill?" Ironhide asked gruffly. "From the web sites, they state that a small illness could be the prelude to something worse."

"Doubt it," Epps snickered.

"All right everyone, the turn off is just ahead," Optimus announced to the group at large as he passed Ironhide and his passengers. "Radio silence from here on out, the traffic is getting thicker."

Epps snickered at Steven's continued obviousness as he nodded to the large rig as it passed before turning back to Will. "So?"

Will just frowned. "I don't think it's me you should be worried about," he muttered.

Epps actually blinked in surprise. "What?"

Will sent a small glance at the side view mirror and at the small yellow car behind them. "Nothing," he sighed as he sat back and tried his best to ignore the other man beside him, allowing the cool air of the AC to wash over his heated skin. Maybe Epps was right and he was coming down with something. Will sighed as he closed his eyes. '_Well, only time will tell._'

* * *

Sam sighed as he stretched out in the driver's, cringing when his foot hit the pedal a few hours later. "Oops," he muttered. "Sorry 'Bee."

"You're good," 'Bee chuckled. "How are you two holding up?"

"Man, this is so boring," Miles huffed as he watched the barren landscape pass them by.

"Tell me about it," Sam chuckled. "I'm beginning to wonder if Mikaela had the right idea staying back at the base."

"-_Doubt it,_-" Barricade drawled over the radio. "-_There's nothing to do there either._-"

"She probably wanted to visit with her old friends anyway," Miles added. "You know, the 'cool kids'."

Sam rolled his eyes. "She doesn't hang out with those kids anymore, you know this Miles." Miles slouched and Sam had to smile softly. "Mikaela's changed since meeting up with the Autobots. She's not shallow like her old friends."

Miles sighed. "I know this," he admitted quietly, slumping in his seat. "I just…"

Sam chuckled. "Just give it time," he laughed.

Mile's eyes widened as he turned to look at Sam in shock. "You mean you knew?" he asked in a squeaking voice.

Sam and 'Bee both just laughed at the boy's gobsmacked expression. "Kind of hard not to notice all the looks you were throwing her."

"Yeah, is it me or are there suddenly a lot of couples around?" 'Bee asked innocently.

"-_Please don't mention that,_-" Barricade groaned thought the radio. "-_They're all crazy._-"

"Though it is entertaining," Miles chuckled as he watched Prowl and Sideswipe chase their respective partners down the road.

"Yeah, entertaining," Sam muttered as he glanced at the rear view mirror and at the black and white vehicle behind them.

"-_We're going to be coming up to a town ahead,_-" Wheeljack suddenly announced through the radio to the group at large, easily going around the arguing Sunny and Sides.

"-_Did anyone need a rest_?-" Ratchet called out. "-_Sunny_? _Jazz_?-"

"-_Me_!-" Steve called out the window.

"-_I seconded the motion_!-" Ron also called out. "-_Sam_?"

"Huh?" Sam glanced out the window at the little car beside them. "Oh, right."

"-_We'll make a quick stop for lunch and then head out again,_-" Prowl decided.

Sam groaned and slouched back into his seat and he wasn't the only one who didn't like the announcement. "-_Aw come on Prolwie_! _Allow us some down time._-"

"-_Yeah, we need some time to cool down,_-" Sides added.

"-_We need to make up for lost time,_-" Prowl argued. "-_We're already a day behind._-"

"-_Again, it's not a race here Prowl,_-" Optimus chuckled.

"-_But Starscream may already be there by now_!-" Prowl protested.

"-_Doubt it,_-" Barricade drawled from the back of the group.

"-_Are you sure though_?-" Prowl pressed on doggedly.

"-_More than sure,_-" Barricade replied and there was a sound of agreement from the end of the group.

"-_Starscream does not know the word 'subtle',_-" Soundwave elaborated. "-_I'm sure we would have heard something about it._-"

"-_He's right you know,_-" Will's voice came over the line, sounding strangely relived. "-_A fighter jet over the Arctic Circle would have been noticed._-"

"-_Still,_-" Prowl began again only to have Jazz interrupt him this time.

"-_Relax babe,_-" he chuckled. "-_Better to take our time._-"

"Day three, it's only day three," Sam sighed as he sat back in his seat.

"Don't remind me," 'Bee huffed. "Is it me or has this trip been agonizingly long?"

"I'll agree with you there," Sam muttered, glancing at the mirror again.

"-_This place looks great. Where should we eat_?-" Steve's voice came over the line as they saw the town in the distance.

"-_Hey Optimus, would it be all right if we kind of hung back and not go to the town_?-" Jazz suddenly called out.

"-_What_? _What's wrong_?-" Optimus was instantly in full concern mode.

"-_Oh no, nothing like that,_-" Jazz quickly reassured him before he clicked over onto the First Team's private line. "-_I just think that Prowl could use some… relaxation._-"

"-_Damn it Jazz, TMI_!-" Ironhide yelped.

"-_EEP_!-" Sideswipe practically leaped away from the gunner at the outburst, having not been privy to Jazz's communication.

"-_TMI_?-" Sunny asked curiously.

"-_Never mind that,_-" Ratchet told the younger mech.

"-_Ahh, going to get a little 'alone' time, huh_?-" Ron chuckled.

"-_To be young again,_-" Steve snickered.

"DAD!" Both Miles and Sam yelped, aghast at their father's antics.

"-_What_?-" Ron chuckled. "-_How do you think you got here_?-"

"-_RON_!-" Barricade and Epps yelped in unison.

"-_What did Ironhide say about TMI_?-" Will chastised.

"-_Ah to be young and in love,_-" Optimus sighed. "-_Did anyone else wish to stay behind for a little… personal time_?-"

Ratchet glared at the big rig. "-_Oh you are _so_ enjoying this, aren't you_?-"

"-_Yup._-"

"-_We do_!-" Sunny and Sides chirped.

"-_Okay, then the love birds are all staying back I assume_?-" Optimus chuckled.

"-_What birds_?-" Prowl asked puzzled.

"-_Us dear,_-" Jazz admitted sheepishly. Prowl still seemed confused but Optimus was speaking again.

"-_So the rest of us are going to head out to this… _'_Whistler_' _place_,-" the larger mech was saying. "-_We'll meet up in one hour._-"

"-_You got it boss man,_-" Jazz chirped as he suddenly turned down a side road.

"-_Jazz_! _Wait up_! _We can't get lost again_!-" Prowl yelped as he took off after his smaller husband.

"-_Later_!-" Sunny chirped, moving to follow when his path was suddenly blocked.

"-_Oh no,_-" Ratchet drawled. "-_You're coming with us._-"

"-_We are_?-" Sides groaned.

"-_They are_?-" Wheeljack yelped.

"-_Yes they are,_-" Ratchet drawled. "-_Come on_.-"

There was a small laughter from the other mechs. "-_We'll see you later guys,_-" Optimus chuckled.

Sam just shook his head as he watched the six cars leave. "Do you think they'll get lost."

"-DON'T JINX IT!-" came Barricade's frantic cry. "-_This has already been the trip from Hell._-"

"Oops," Sam clamped a hand over his mouth.

Miles just shook his head. "Hey 'Bee, can you connect to our dads?"

A moment later, Steve came on the line. "-_What's up_?-"

"Does anyone know where we're going to even eat?" Miles asked.

"-_I'm sure there's some place…_-" Will began only to trail off as they drove around the town.

"-_Whoa,_-" Epps sounded absolutely stunned and it took the boys a moment to figure out what it was they were staring at.

"What is _that_?" Sam gasped.

"-_That_,-" Ron chuckled as he glanced at the sign. "-_Would be the Four Seasons Hotel._-"

"Too bad we're only staying for lunch," Sam chuckled and Miles could only nod as they stared at the eight-story lodge before them.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Like I said, it took me forever to get past this chapter. Please join us next time for chapter One Hundred Twenty Four: Pet Names


	124. Pet Names

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note: **I just finnished this. No lie! So if you think my spelling, grammar and tiny mistakes were bad before, you haven't seen anything yet! And a BIG hug to Colleen for giving me some insight on Canadian roadways. Where I live, you drive and see a cow, drive for another hour and see another cow, drive some more and see just for variety, a pig and then you drive some more and see the same cow you passed the first slaggin time.

**Cover Me Fan News:** _Brought to you by rabbit food. If your plot bunnies are multiplying rapidly, you need it asap_! Skyjack certainly has started something here! I now have a new fanfanfic! FireFlyODoom has a few cute short snippits staring... the SPARKLINGS! ^_^ Aww. It's titled "Sparklings" and is a bit of a guessing game! Enjoy! I certainly did! Once again, the links are in my profile along with ratings!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Twenty Four: Pet Names

Becoming friends with the Terraformers, or "gremlins" as they were still called by more than a few seemed to have been the easy part of the introductions. Coming up with actual _names_ for the four was a whole other thing all together. They had stuck with Inferno's rather reluctant suggestion of "Dispensor" for the vending machine, but they were still at a loss as to what to call the others.

The large black tuck was seated in the dirt, apparently having gotten tired from just standing around, his small companion in his lap as he stared up at the group of mechs still chatting away. Inferno was glaring at the X-box again, which was still perched precariously on Red's shoulder and if Groundhog didn't know any better, he would have sworn that the white mech was mocking the large Autobot. The scout managed to catch Red's optics and the smaller fire vehicle gave him a long-suffering look before turning back to the conversation. "Well we can't just go around calling them 'hey you' all the time," Red argued.

"Then what do you want to call them?" Hound asked looking down at the black truck. The emerald green optics stared back at him unwaveringly. "Any one got any ideas?"

"Hmm," Red frowned as he looked at the small white mech on his shoulder the best he could. "No clue. Inferno?"

"What?" Inferno jumped as he was suddenly addressed and a scowl graced his features. "What are you asking me for?" he asked angrily before pointing at the white mech that was chortling too himself. "That's the thing that bit me!"

"Oh yeah," Rollerforce grinned. "He did bite ya, didn't he?"

Inferno glared and Groundhog elbowed the larger 'Con. "Enough 'Force," he chastised before he turned back to the others. "So that's the one with the acid? I should probably get a sample of that."

"I would suspect more than that," Red said with a small frown as he looked over at the others. "We don't even know what that one can do," he said pointing at the round mech in the trucks lap.

"It kind of looks like a spider," Maggie said with a small shudder.

"What? You don't like spiders?" Fig teased and the woman just glared at him.

"Who would?" she argued with a disgusted frown.

"It is kind of neat though," Mikaela stated as she looked down at the small mech.

The truck didn't seem to like everyone looking at its small companion as he suddenly lifted up the spider like mech and put it behind him. Red gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile but it seemed it was unnecessary as the smaller mech just went around the truck and came back to the front from the other side. Red couldn't tell if the thing even had optics but the legs were impressive. "Legs?" he suggested hesitantly.

"Um, no," Rollerforce shook his head.

"Hm… Arachnid?" Hound offered.

"I don't know about that…" Groundhog shook his head. "Maybe a variation? Like Blackarachnia."

"Sounds too girly," Rollerforce told him.

"What's wrong with sounding girly?" Mikaela demanded and Rollerforce was surprised to see all four of the human females glaring at him, even Carol.

"Err…"

"What's so hard about picking a name?" Simmons frowned as he looked over at the small group of mechs.

"You don't have kids, do you?" Carol frowned.

Judy chuckled. "Even coming up with Mojo's name was hard," she admitted. "What about how you got your names?"

The Cybertronions in the courtyard looked over at the woman surprised. "Usually our caretakers picked names based on our personalities and what we do," Red told her.

"Like how Rollerforce tends to just run anyone over," Motorhead chuckled.

"I do not," Rollerforce instantly snarled. Motorhead looked over at the Autobots with a look that read, "you see?" on his face.

Red chuckled as he looked back at the small mech. "He certainly has spindly legs though."

"So just go with that," Inferno stated as he shook his head.

"With what?" Hound asked, amazed that Inferno was speaking up once again.

"'Spindle'?" Red turned back to his husband, surprised himself but instantly picking up on what his husband had zeroed in on. A small smirk appeared on his face. "That's two," he chuckled.

"Two what?" Inferno asked with a small frown.

"Two you've named," Groundhog laughed.

Inferno looked stunned by the revelation but quickly went back to his irritated expression. "Whatever," he muttered though Red instantly knew that Inferno was secretly embarrassed.

He was tempted to say something but decided against it as he got back to the conversation. "So 'Spindle' it is," he laughed. "Now what about the others?"

"Maybe we should call the X-box something with an X in it," Bluestreak spoke for the first time.

"What? Like 'X-con' or something?" Groundhog asked looking at the small mech.

There was a small chortle from Mikaela and all the mechs glanced over at her as her shoulders shook with laughter. "Don't tell me that the guys had you watching 'X-men'," she snickered at the puzzled blue mech.

Bluestreak looked confused but there was a whoop from Fig. "Best movies EVER!" he laughed as he pumped a fist in the air. "Can't wait for the forth one. The graphics are supposed to be the bomb!"

"There's going to be a fourth one?" Mikaela groaned at the announcement. "Ten to one the boys are going to want me to go with them to see it at the drive in so I can 'drive' one of the mechs."

"What are 'X-men'?" Bluestreak looked at the girl baffled.

"And what's a 'movie'?" Motorhead asked curiously.

"You mean like those discs that Barricade had delivered?" Red asked curiously.

"Huh?" Fig glanced over at Mikaela. "What discs?"

"Oh, 'Cade and the boys ordered a whole box full of movies. They even have their own entertainment center in their hanger," Judy rolled her eyes.

"No kidding, like what?" Fig asked curiously.

"This is the first I'm hearing about it," Glen added. "What'd they get?"

"Can we get back to the subject at hand?" Groundhog chuckled. "X-box kind of needs a name…"

The others looked back at the tiny 'Con chastised, all save Inferno, Carol and Simmons. "I think I'm going to go start on dinner," Carol announced as she turned around and began heading back towards the mess hall. "Judy?"

"I'll be there in a minuet! I just want to see how this ends," Judy called out before she turned back to the group. "So any ideas?"

"Extreme?" Motorhead suggested hesitantly.

"Maybe something to do with his acid," Mikaela offered. "You said you're usually named after what you do."

"Toxic?" Red offered.

"Neurotoxic!" Rollerforce cried out after a quick browse on the web.

"I like that," Hound nodded. "It goes with not only his weapon, but personality as well." And the X-box hissed at Inferno as if proving Hound's point.

"I swear Red, I'm going to knock that gremlin right off your head if it continues this," Inferno frowned.

"Inferno," Red sighed. "He doesn't know any better."

"Yeah, think of it as training for your own kid," Judy chuckled.

"Oh like the pit it is!" Inferno nearly bellowed.

Mikaela and Maggie both chuckled while Simmons rolled his eyes and Glen seemed completely unaffected by the conversation. "Do you think he would let us play games?" he asked curiously.

"Glen!" Maggie yelped, appalled.

"What?" he huffed back at her. "Since we can't go down to the underground computer room and we can't leave the base, what else is there to do?"

Maggie frowned as the mechs glanced at one another. "So two down, two to go," Groundhog chuckled as Blaster finally returned.

"Did you mention the Gremlins?" Red asked curiously as Blaster came back over.

The communications officer shook his head. "And deprive us of the chaos when they finally do return?" he grinned widely.

The Autobots and humans all began laughing in some degree as the Decepticons watched the others amused. "They're starting to scare me," Groundhog teased.

"They're more like us then… us!" Rollerforce chuckled. Inferno frowned at him but the two 'Cons just looked back innocently.

"How's the group doing?" Red asked Blaster, ignoring the small glaring contest going on behind him.

The other red mech shrugged. "They're almost to the border, that's all I know," he told them. "So what's the verdict out here?"

"So far we have Neurotoxic and Spindle," Hound announced pointing to each one respectively. "Now all we have left is him." Everyone turned to the large Escalade still seated on the ground and of all things drawing random shapes in the dirt. He startled when he found everyone looking at him, even Dispensor was poking him again and chirping sporadically.

"Maybe something Earth based," Judy suggested. "I mean he _is_ an SUV."

"What do SUV's do anyway?" Motorhead asked curiously. "It can't be any different that us."

"They're more off road vehicles," Fig explained. "More for the rough terrain."

"Rockclimber?" Groundhog suggested.

"Rockpounder?" Motorhead countered.

"Hmm," Hound thought a moment. "Dustcloud?"

"Uh, no," Red shook his head, a small smile on his face. "How about something more to do with the roads?"

"Asymmetrical?" Blaster chuckled.

"We could call him Cactus if we really want to drive 'Hide bonkers," Bluestreak laughed.

Motorhead glanced over at the cackling blue mech. "What's a 'cactus'?"

"A plant that seems to drive Ironhide to distraction," Red chuckled, causing Neurotoxic to cling against his light. "So I don't think we should torture him any more than we already are."

"I can't believe we're keeping this from them," Inferno sighed, sending a small glare at the white mech on his shoulder.

"What are they going to do about it?" Rollerforce chuckled before he turned to the large black mech still sitting in the dirt chirping quietly with Spindle and Dispensor. "Mudmaker?"

It was then that the mech, who had still been drawing randomly in the dirt started flicking little rocks randomly and Dispensor let out a small shriek as one pelted him and that sent the two into rapid chatter. "I think I've got it," Groundhog said with a triumphant grin. "Gravelgrinder!"

"Works for me!" Inferno threw up his hands. "Seriously, they're just names."

"Inferno," Red frowned.

Inferno just shrugged before he turned back towards the small group. "So we've named them. Wonderful. Now where are we going to keep them?"

Red's face fell at that question and he looked back at the newly named mechs. "Err…"

"That's what I thought," Inferno shook his head.

"Maybe they'll go back down into the underground base?" Bluestreak offered.

"Doubt it," Motorhead shook his head and Bluestreak sent him a rather annoyed glare that had Motorhead looking surprised. "What? I'm just saying that… I didn't mean," he began desperately as Bluestreak moved around Hound and placed the scout between them. "I just meant-"

Rollerforce and Groundhog shook their own heads as they watched their teammate try to formulate his words only to make a mess out of them. "Why can't you just throw them in the main hanger?" Groundhog inquired curiously. "It certainly is big enough."

"With our computer in there?" Blaster asked horrified.

"Not to mention all of Wheeljack's and Ratchet's equipment," Hound added with a small chuckle.

"And the Gremlin box, which the whole point of having it was to keep them from getting our sensitive equipment," Red finished with a sharp nod, almost shaking poor Neurotoxic off his shoulder.

"Speaking of Ratchet's equipment, you said you were going to look at Red's glitch," Inferno frowned as he turned back to Groundhog and glared at him accusingly.

Groundhog let out a small huff. "I still have no idea what you're referring to but whatever. Red?" he asked turning around to face the Autobot and held out his hands. "Whenever is good for you."

Red just sighed, his shoulders slumping making it hard for Neurotoxic to hang on. "Now's fine. He'll just keep complaining until I do get it looked at anyway," he sighed as he gestured to the hovering Inferno as he turned to head towards the main hanger.

"What? I just want to make sure you're okay!" Inferno persisted.

Red frowned at him. "Despite the fact that I keep telling you that I am?"

"I just feel better having a medic confirm that you are… even if it _is_ a 'Con medic," Inferno added the last part under his breath and Red whirled back around.

"Will you let it _drop_? I swear to _Primus_, you are worse than the youngsters!" Red snapped, pointing to Bluestreak and Motorhead and by default, Hound because he was between them.

"Whoa! Leave me out of this!" Hound snickered as he ducked out from between the two.

Bluestreak didn't seem to mind this however as he was also glaring at Inferno and Red. "I'm not a sparkling you know," he growled.

Red sighed. "I know."

"But what do we do with them?" Blaster asked curiously as he pointed at the mechs in the dirt. Spindle had now burrowed himself under a rather large pile of dirt that Gravelgrinder was pouring over him while Dispensor was trying his best to smash it with Spindle still there.

"They certainly _act_ like sparklings," Hound laughed as he watched their antics.

"Kids are apparently the same no matter what species," Judy mused as she turned. "I'd best help Carol out in the kitchen."

"I'm out of here," Simmons announced, having spoken for the first time in a long while. "This place is so ridiculous."

"You can't leave yet," Red stated, alarmed by Simmons declaration.

"I'm not going to leave the _base_," Simmons huffed. "I'll be in my room."

Red nodded satisfied, as Glen and Maggie also announced their leave before Hound spoke up, a thoughtful tone to his voice. "You know, with the fence line and the moat behind it, it's doubtful that they'll leave."

"And if we keep the main hangers closed, that should keep them from getting into trouble," Groundhog nodded in agreement.

Red thought about it for a moment. "Sounds feasible."

"In theory," Inferno huffed. "If they get off base and a human sees them, don't come crying to me. Now about Red," he turned back to Groundhog and gave him a pointed stare.

"Right, I don't think he's going to let this go Red," Groundhog chuckled.

"I told you," Red sighed.

The three turned and began making their way to the main hanger leaving the rest to fend for themselves. "Well this has been an entertaining day, huh?" Motorhead grinned over at Bluestreak. The small blue Autobot just frowned back at him and Motorhead instantly deflated. Bluestreak then nodded at him and the 'Con instantly perked back up.

Rollerforce shook his head before he turned to Hound. "So what was that about a 'glitch'?"

"What?" Hound took his gaze away from the young mechs playing in the dirt to look at the large Decepticon. "Oh, Red. He was injured during those first few attacks on Tyger Pax. His internal master chip was damaged and Ratchet unfortunately stated that he couldn't get to it without hurting anything else."

"But what does the glitch do?" Motorhead inquired, finally looking away from Bluestreak long enough to ask.

"Fritz's out every once in a while and causes Red to be a bit more paranoid than he already is," Blaster clarified with a shrug.

"Paranoid?" Rollerforce frowned.

"Er… well he _was_ the last time we saw him," Blaster stated with another puzzled look.

"Clearly, something here on Earth got to him," Bluestreak frowned.

"Possible," Hound shrugged. "We have no idea what happened to him between running into that asteroid and our own arrival here on Earth."

"Asteroid?" Motorhead asked curiously. "What happened?"

"Got caught in a meteor show, no big deal," Bluestreak shrugged nonchalantly though both Hound and Blaster could instantly tell he was dying to go into detail.

"Oh wow! And you guys made it through?" Motorhead unwillingly gave Bluestreak all the incentive he needed. He began to go into a long and embellished story of the meteor shower that in all honestly couldn't have been as large as a small moon, which was the image Bluestreak was portraying.

Hound went back to watching the new Terraformers, which he was still thinking of as "gremlins". It seemed as if they had not realized that their fourth companion was no longer in the courtyard as Dispensor looked up and began chatting rapidly. The newly christened Gravelgrinder suddenly leaped to his feet, startling Spindle out of his lap. Gravelgrinder seemed not to notice his companion's predicament however as he let out a sharp whistle and there was an answering one from the main hanger.

"Oh slag," Hound muttered as both Gravelgrinder and Dispensor rushed towards the sound, Spindle hurrying to catch up.

Rollerforce chuckled beside him. "They sure don't like to be separated, do they?"

"Could you blame them?" Mikaela asked as she looked at Blaster pointedly. The communications officer reached down and allowed her to climb aboard while Hound got Fig.

"No, we can't," he sighed as they followed after the mechs; already hearing Red and Groundhog trying to get Inferno out of what seemed to be a stunned stupor. "Not at all."

* * *

"So what's this about a glitch?" Groundhog asked as he started pulling out Ratchet's tools from the boxcar.

"It's just something that happened during the war," Red tried to shrug it off.

"It's not 'just something'," Inferno instantly contradicted. "You were damaged and it causes you pain."

"You're in pain?" Groundhog's head snapped up at this announcement.

Red pulled a face. "More like an annoyance," he huffed. "And it hasn't been so bad lately. Some static shock but on the whole, no pain in my main wiring."

"Really?" Groundhog asked, fascinated.

Inferno didn't seem convinced however. "What are you talking about?" he asked the smaller fire truck. "You're constantly in pain from the shorting outs."

Red shrugged. "What can I say? It's more like an annoyance now more than anything."

"Red," Inferno said softly, worry still prominent in his voice.

Red gave him a small smile and Groundhog was hesitant to interrupt, but he knew he had to. "All right you two, I kind of need access to Red if I want to check him out." He held up Ratchet's main large scanner. "So where am I looking?"

"Up here," Red sighed lifting his arm to point behind his left light on the top of his head only to encounter a small obstruction. Neurotoxic was still seated on his shoulder and the white mech had instantly latched onto his finger. "Oh, forgot about you," he chuckled.

"I can't check you out with him on your shoulder," Groundhog stated with a small smirk.

"No, I know," Red nodded as he brought up his hands and gave the small white mech a little nudge. "Off," he commanded.

The little white mech started grasping at Red's hands, not even bothering to get down and Inferno growled. "Down," he snapped at the mech.

The green optics turned to look at Inferno before he went back to playing with Red's hands. Inferno looked angry and Red looked lost before Groundhog sighed and took a small step forward. Neurotoxic took his gaze away from Red to look at the small green 'Con that was looking him right in the optics.

The two stared at one another for a long moment before Groundhog frowned at him. "Down," Groundhog said firmly, pointing at the boxcar that Red was seated on.

Neurotoxic looked as if he wasn't going to obey when he suddenly slid off of Red's shoulder and placed himself right next to the small Autobot. Red looked relieved and Inferno just looked gob smacked. "How in the pit did you manage that?" the large mech asked.

Groundhog shrugged. "Same way I get Rollerforce or Motorhead to do anything, present a firm front and don't back down." He smirked.

Inferno looked stunned. "But that's what I was doing!"

Groundhog shrugged as he brought up the scanner and looked over the indicated spot on Red's head. "Well, he did bite you already. Maybe he doesn't think you're much of a threat."

Inferno looked aghast and Red had to hide his small smile behind his hand. "I still think you're pretty impressive," he told his distraught mate.

Inferno frowned but said nothing more as he just waited for the verdict from Groundhog. Groundhog himself was looking at the screen in surprise. "I thought you said this was a major malfunction," he said accusingly.

"It is," Inferno growled as Red practically jumped.

"What is it? What's wrong?" the smaller red Autobot demanded, a note of fright in his voice.

Groundhog frowned. "Well, I do see something that looks like a crack in the main circuit but it seems as if it's welded itself back together." He frowned as he moved the scanner to another position and looked at the screen. "No… its more like it melted and overlapped itself. Not well, but it's defiantly no longer detached."

The two mechs just stared at him as Neurotoxic climbed into Red's lap. "You're kidding," Red gaped as he subconsciously brought up his hands to steady the small mech.

Groundhog just nodded. "I would almost say it overheated and that's what reconnected the board. Though some of the wires were also melted in the… goop."

"'Goop'?" Inferno repeated dazedly.

There was suddenly a loud sound from the courtyard and Neurotoxic instantly perked up. He then startled everyone when he let out a piercing whistle. Groundhog chuckled as he looked down at the white mech and back at the two larger gremlins bolting into the hanger. "They certainly are fond of one another," he laughed.

Inferno just continued to stand there stunned. "'Goop'?"

Groundhog looked over at the fire rig. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Inferno?"

"Inferno?" Red called out.

Inferno however was still stuck on one main point. "'Goop'?"

Red just shook his head. "My poor firebot," he snickered as he turned to tell Hound and Bluestreak the good news.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yeah, a bit rushed. ^^; So sorry! Anyway, please join us tomorrow for chapter One Hundred Twenty Five: The Top Dog


	125. Top Dog

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note: **Again, only JUST finnished writing this chapter. Bad spelling abound! A lack of commas! The horror!

**Cover Me Fan News:** _Brought to you today by Excedrin. If I didn't have it, you wouldn't have this chapter_! Kohako_Shadow has gifted me with another wonderful story! It's called_ "Songs from the Heart: A Transformers series"._ A wonderful little series of songfics.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Twenty Five: Top Dog

"How could his glitch be fixed?" Hound asked aghast after Red had filled him in on the surprising news.

"Is it really fixed?" Blaster also questioned, though his tone was one of amazement as he looked at Red as if he had never seen him before.

Groundhog sighed as he began putting the tools away. "Just what I said, the crack in his main circuit is repaired."

"But how?" Hound demanded, turning around to give Groundhog an incredulous look. "Ratchet said that it would be an impossible operation."

"Well apparently he managed it," Groundhog shrugged.

"What?" Inferno finally managed to say something other than "goop" and whirled around to face Red Alert. "Ratchet fixed you and you didn't even _tell_ us? Tell _me_?"

"He didn't tell me either," Mikaela announced as Blaster set her down on Optimus' "desk". Hound soon set Fig down as well and the ranger was looking at the girl incredulously.

"Why would he tell you?" he asked curiously.

"Because I'm his apprentice!" She yelped angrily before she crossed her arms in a huff. "And Sam never said a word either!"

Red turned away from observing the gremlins chatting away together to look from Mikaela to then angered Inferno and back again. "I didn't say anything because I didn't _know_," he told them pointedly. "Ratchet didn't _do _anything!"

"Huh?" Mikaela's arms fell in surprise as Inferno huffed in disbelief.

"But then how do you explain the repaired glitch?" Inferno demanded angrily before he turned to Groundhog. "Is it really fixed or are you just telling us a story?"

Rollerforce and Motorhead gasped before they looked over at their companion apprehensively. Groundhog may be a mechanic before a medic but he _hated_ having any of his diagnoses questioned. Groundhog froze in the middle of wrapping the cord around the viewing screen before he ever so slowly turned to face the large fire rig. "Are you saying I can't do my job?" he demanded in a quiet tone.

Inferno backed up a step; surprised at the dark tone the mech was presenting him with. It was a tone he knew all to well and had heard it many a time, though usually it was directed at the twins. "Medic Inferno, remember he's a medic," Hound chuckled in a mock whisper.

Red just shook his head as he finally hopped down of the examination table. "Does it matter? It's fixed."

"But _how_?" Bluestreak asked curiously as he turned to Groundhog. "If Ratchet didn't do it how is it possible that he's been fixed. I mean Ratchet is the best of the best and if he said he couldn't do it than no one would have been able to do it. It doesn't make sense. How could his central circuit just… repair itself? Its impossible to-"

"Not as much as you might think," Groundhog interrupted him, his earlier tense stance relaxing some at Bluestreak's question. "From what I could tell, it overheated at some point and the surrounding area melted and fused the crack that had been there."

"What could have done that?" Hound asked puzzled. "Its not like our internal repair systems could do something like that."

Groundhog shrugged before he turned to look over at Red Alert. "Was there any problems during your entry into the Earth's atmosphere?"

Red shook his head. "Like any other entry I suppose," he shrugged.

"Maybe when he collided with that atmosphere?" Bluestreak suggested.

"Possible," Groundhog nodded. "Looking at the scans, it would have been more than a hard blow to the head that would cause the circuits to exert themselves to the point of overheating. It would have been more than likely that he would have been unconscious after the blow."

"Were you unconscious after the asteroid hit you?" Inferno demanded tuning to a stunned Red who was staring at Groundhog surprised. "Red? Were you knocked unconscious by the asteroid?"

Red turned back to his mate and let out a heavy sigh. "No," he drawled. "Remember I kept calling to you guys and arguing with Prowl about how to get back to the group?"

"He's right," Blaster nodded. "I remember that part clearly."

"Then what was it?" Bluestreak asked in exasperation.

Red let out another large sigh. "Optimus," he finally sighed.

The others turned to him in surprise. "Optimus?" they all repeated shocked.

"What about Optimus?" Hound questioned.

"He's the reason my glitch is repaired," Red clarified.

"I highly doubt that," Groundhog shook his head. "It would have taken a tremendous force for your circuits to go into overdrive."

Red simply nodded. "That would be when he knocked me head first into the moat," he told them.

"WHAT?" everyone bellowed, startling the gremlins on the other side of the room.

Neurotoxic quickly skittered across towards them and stopped at Red's feet, chirping rapidly at the red mech. Gravelgrinder also approached slowly, Spindle once more on the top of his head and he proceeded to poke an irritated Bluestreak in the shoulder to see if he would make the same sound again. Motorhead quickly but gently pushed the mech's arm away and stepped in between the two to prevent the young mech from continuing. Gravelgrinder didn't seem to care who it was however as he began poking Motorhead.

Dispensor didn't seem to care one way or the other however as it just began searching the main hanger curiously. "Hey!" Blaster yelped as he saw the mech moving towards the computer. "No, no! Don't touch that!"

"Use his name," Red told him. "They have to learn them."

Blaster nodded as he tried to herd the small mech away from the computer. "No Dispensor. Don't touch that Dispensor," he chastised.

"Oh for Primus' sake!" Inferno huffed as he turned back to Red who now had Neurotoxic in his arms. "What did you mean Optimus knocked you _out_?"

Red frowned at him as the small white mech began chirping rapidly. "Just what I said," he stated. "It was when we were trying to contact all of you. We were working on the second transmitter when it blew up."

"Blew up?" Rollerforce asked surprise. "How in the world did you guys manage to blow up a transmitter?"

Red shrugged the best he could with the white gremlin in his arms. "It was made mostly out of spare parts," he admitted. "Anyway, when it went I was thrown back and fell head first into the moat. From what Ratchet told me afterward, I was unconscious for a while."

"That could have done it," Groundhog nodded as he thought about it.

"Wait, is that what that large hole is behind the human barracks?" Motorhead asked surprised as realization hit him.

Red nodded in confirmation. "That would be the one."

Rollerforce let out a low whistle. "That's a huge hole too," he stated. "And a pretty good distance from the moat."

"But I must admit, I'm at a bit of a loss," Groundhog frowned. "Wouldn't the water have cushioned your fall?"

"It didn't have water at the time," Red told him. "That was a later addition."

"Ohhh," Groundhog nodded.

"So he's repaired?" Inferno asked as he continued to stare at Red Alert, completely ignoring the small hissing creature in his mate's arms.

Groundhog nodded again. "As far as I can tell, yeah."

Red turned to look at Inferno with a small smile but Inferno himself looked miserable. Red's face fell as he took on a worried look. "Inferno?" he asked quietly. Inferno opened his mouth when there was a sudden screeching sound and everyone whirled around to see Dispensor jumping away from the computer. "What'd he do?" Red asked surprised as he set Neurotoxic down and rushed over to the machine.

"Nothing," Blaster told him worriedly as the communications officer sat down in the main chair. "Incoming emergency transmission." The others were immediately on the alert as they crowded behind the seated mech to listen in. "What's wrong?" Blaster immediately demanded as soon as the transmission connected. "What happened?"

There was silence for a moment before everyone in the hanger could hear the small sigh. "-_Nothing as of yet,-_" Soundwave's voice admitted to them. "-_It seems as if some things of importance were left behind. Would it be possible for you to transfer me to the human called 'Keller'_?-"

"Huh? Keller?" Blaster stated surprised as he glanced back at Red.

Red shook his head. "Left almost as soon as they did," he told the mech and Blaster relayed the message while Red looked deep in thought. "What could they have possibly have forgotten?"

"They _did_ kind of leave in a hurry," Hound shrugged. "Time is of the essence if we can get to that Energon before Starscream. There's always the possibility that he'll get there first."

"Doubt it," the three 'Cons all stated in unison.

"Never mind that," Blaster huffed. "I can't get in touch with Keller's office."

"Wait a minute! I think I've got something!" Fig suddenly called out from the other side and Bluestreak quickly retrieved both he and Mikaela and brought them over to the computer. "Yeah here it is!" Fig announced as he pulled out a small white card from his pocket.

"How's his business card going to help?" Mikaela asked incredulously. "It's got the same number on in."

"Not necessarily," Fig smirked. "Keller wrote an emergency contact number on the back."

Mikaela's eyes widened as Fig proceeded to give Blaster the number. "Why didn't he give us one?" she muttered as Blaster began speaking to Soundwave again.

"I'll see about getting you connected."

"-_Much appreciated,_-" the stoic voice came back and Blaster immediately began squirming in his seat, his head ducked slightly.

"Oh… err, you're welcome," Blaster muttered before he sat up straight and stated in a more professional voice. "Connecting you now," and the line went dead.

"Oh don't tell me," Rollerforce groaned. "Not another one!"

The Autobots glanced back at the large 'Con puzzled but Groundhog was simply grinning widely. "Are you surprised considering?" he asked his companion.

Rollerforce just muttered something under his breath as the Autobots continued to look on curiously. "Care to let us in on the joke?" Hound asked the medic curiously.

Groundhog just smirked at him before he shrugged and went back to the small medical corner. "Nothing," he told the other mech over his shoulder.

Hound turned to Rollerforce curiously. "Well?" he asked.

Rollerforce just threw up his hands as he turned towards the door. "I'm going back to the hanger," he muttered as he stomped out of the room.

Hound and Blaster shared a puzzled look before they turned to Motorhead who already had Bluestreak staring at him incredulously. "What?" the orange 'Con huffed. "I don't know what he was talking about either!"

"But you're his teammate," Bluestreak stated disbelieving.

"Doesn't mean they tell me anything," Motorhead huffed.

Red shook his head as he turned and followed Groundhog to the other side of the room. "Was there anything else that you needed me for?" he asked curiously.

Groundhog looked up from going over some of Ratchet's data pads and frowned in thought. "I'll probably run some tests but those don't need to be done right away. Or even Ratchet could do them when he returns if you would prefer."

"We would prefer," Inferno stated before Red could even open his mouth.

"INFERNO!" Red gasped as he turned to his mate. "Groundhog has done a wonderful job as our medic so far! He even healed you, didn't he?"

Inferno just frowned before he glared at Groundhog. "You couldn't have found a different panel?"

Groundhog quickly turned his head in order to hide his smirk. "Would you have preferred I had left your internals exposed?"

Inferno started growling again and Red had to suppress a snicker. "Look at it this way," he told his mate. "It's only a different _shade_ of red."

"It's pink."

There was a bark of laughter from the other side of the room and the large fire rig quickly glared in the direction of the others. Bluestreak and Motorhead quickly looked away as Hound simply grinned at him. "What?" the scout asked innocently.

Inferno started to state just what he thought about the others attitude when there was a yelp from out side and the sudden sound of a plasma cannon going off. "What the slag?" He growled instead as all of them quickly darted out of the hanger, the gremlins coming slowly behind them. Dispensor and Gravelgrinder both cowering behind Hound and Blaster respectively as they watched amazed as Rollerforce was running around the yard trying to shoot… something.

"What the slag is going on out here?" Red screeched at the top of his volume as he finally spotted the small brown creature that the 'Con was trying to hit. He quickly shoved Neurotoxic into Groundhog's arms as he stomped out into the courtyard, seeing as Rollerforce had halted his fire at Red's bellow. Inferno was quick to follow him, his own cannons out and charged.

Groundhog quickly passed the small white gremlin to Motorhead as he followed the two fire rigs out into the courtyard to try and help Red diffuse the situation. "What's going on 'Force?" he demanded.

"We've been invaded, that's what!" Rollerforce bellowed as he jabbed one cannon in the direction of the small, growling creature.

Red turned surprised as he finally saw what it was that Rollerforce had been trying to shoot. "YOU IDIOT!" he bellowed, startling the 'Con. "That's Judy's pet dog Mojo!"

"What?" Groundhog glanced over at the angered mech surprised.

"Its just Mojo!" Red continued. "What in the world are you trying to do by shooting him! He's not a threat!"

Rollerforce looked insulted as he stated loudly, "but that thing _lubricated_ on me!"

There was a burst of laughter from the direction of the hanger and Rollerforce whirled around to glare at the four mechs all laughing in the doorway. Even Gravelgrinder was looking at them curiously as he tried to comprehend the strange noise emanating from the mechs. "You're all jerks!" Rollerforce bellowed at them.

"We're not the ones shooting at a dog!" Hound called back.

"WHAT?" There was a stunned bellow from the ground and Rollerforce looked down to see Judy standing there scowling fiercely. The other humans had also exited the mess hall, all of them curious as what was going on outside. "Was that what the shooting was about? You were trying to kill poor, small Mojo?"

Rollerforce looked embarrassed for a moment before he shook himself out of his state to once more point at the still barking creature. "But he lubricated on me!" he repeated.

Judy actually looked puzzled at the term before Mikaela finally made her way to the group, Fig still hobbling behind her. The younger female quickly whispered something to Judy and the older woman reared back to look at her incredulously. Mikaela actually had a blush on her face. "I'm serious, that's what it means."

"You mean he decided to shoot Mojo because he got mistaken for a _tree_?" Judy cried.

"What?" Fig asked baffled as he finally caught up with his crutches. "A tree?"

Red just sighed as he turned to Rollerforce. "No shooting the human's pets," he told the mech. "That means Crikey, Mojo and Beeper are off limits."

"Beeper? Another one?" Groundhog asked curiously as he looked over at Mojo curiously. All four gremlins had come out of the main hanger and each one was looking at the small barking down curiously. A worried look crossed his features. "They' won't hurt him, will they?"

Red whirled around to see what the 'Con was speaking about and he shook his finger at the four. "No!" he said sharply. Gravelgrinder and Dispensor leapt back at the sudden shout but Neurotoxic and Spindle were still edging closer to the hysterically barking dog. "No," Red said in a deeper tone and Neurotoxic finally turned away from the canine to look at Red innocently while Gravelgrinder reached out and took Spindle back. Red just sighed as he turned back to Groundhog. "Of sorts," he clarified. "Beeper's the cat."

"What's a cat?" Motorhead asked curiously as he and the others finally emerged from the hanger now that they saw both Rollerforce and Inferno had powered down their cannons.

"A breed of feline that is a common human pet," Hound explained.

There was a small snicker from Bluestreak, surprising the others. "In other words, that."

Everyone turned surprised to find that large fluff ball know as Beeper had emerged from wherever, apparently headed for the mess hall for his own dinner, only to have his path blocked by Neurotoxic. The small white mech was squatted down, inching ever so slowly towards the cat. The cat, for his part, had froze himself and arched his back, his fur puffed out even more, making look even more than his fifteen pounds.

Red gasped and opened his mouth to once again chastise the small gremlin when Beeper took care of the mech himself. With a quick strike, faster than the humans could follow, Beeper lashed out with his claws and managed to get the white mech right across the front. Neurotoxic reared back, a loud screech emanating from him as he quickly turned and darted over to Gravelgrinder, hiding behind the larger mech's leg, chirping all the way. Even Mojo had quickly darted away from the hissing cat, scuttling under one of the benches that were sporadically found against the hangers.

Beeper himself had come out of his small ball and continued prancing towards the mess hall, his tail held high as he went straight to Carol and sat down in front of her and began to meow incisively. "Oh my poor _baby_!" Carol cooed as she quickly bent down and lifted the cat up and into her arms and began cuddling it, still speaking in a babyish voice. "Did that mean alien box attack you? Oh my poor thing! You were so brave taking on that vile, vile creature! Well it's all salmon for you tonight! Yes you do! You're getting the good stuff tonight…"

Carol's voice faded as she moved into the building, still cooing at her cat as Glen and Simmons jumped out of her way. Judy shook her head as she watched her friend go. "She spoils that cat," she muttered.

"Like we couldn't tell," Fig chuckled. "That thing is _fat_!"

Red just sighed as he moved towards the small gremlin still cowering behind Gravelgrinder's leg. "It's all right," he sighed. "It's gone."

Green optics looked out at Red incredulously before he ducked back behind the black leg. Red frowned as Hound approached. "This is actually a good thing," Hound told him. "They be more likely to avoid Beeper from now on."

"I suppose," Red frowned. "But I'm worried about his injury."

"Its just scratches," Groundhog told him as he also looked down at the spot where Neurotoxic was hiding. "Nothing looked to be damaged from what I saw."

Dispensor was also trying to find out what was wrong with his companion as he tried to follow Neurotoxic around the larger gremlins leg. Gravelgrinder didn't seem to like this however as he lifted his leg and took a large step back, exposing Neurotoxic to everyone. Spindle leaping off his head and landing on the ground with a small thud and also began creeping towards the white mech.

Red shook his head as he stood back up. "He's fine," he announced with a small chuckle.

"But what about me?" Rollerforce nearly whined. "I don't want to rust!"

Laughter erupted at this announcement as Rollerforce continued to glare at all of them. Only one mech wasn't taking part in the enjoyment, instead his attention focused on the smaller fire rig that was speaking again with the 'Con medic. Inferno just shook his head as he watched his tiny mate take charge once again and began diffusing the small situation as the humans all went into the mess hall for their "dinner".

Inferno was still processing the notion that his small mate had been cured and he didn't even know it! What kind of husband was he that he hadn't even noticed something of such importance? Inferno sighed as he turned away from the group and began heading towards the hanger he shared with his apparently completely sane husband. He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

"What in the world are you all doing?"

The whole group turned surprised at the small bellow behind them and found Starscream glaring at them as fiercely as he could. "Skywarp's barricaded himself in the dugout," Misfire stated as he pointed at the small shelter where movement could just barely be detected in the darkness.

Starscream looked at him incredulously. "What?" he stated sharply. "That's impossible! First of all, there's no door!"

"But he's done it," Hook drawled. "We're all trying to figure out what's wrong with him and- Starscream!"

"Oh for crying out loud," Starscream huffed as he moved from behind the human equipment the others were all cowering behind. "Skywarp! Get your aft out here! You're all supposed to be working on the new tower and- Slagging Primus!"

The last statement was shouted as a small beam of light shot out from within the dug out and headed right for the red seeker. Everyone ducked as the beam hit the wall of the quarry behind them and a small explosion of dirt and rocks shot outward and rained down on the group. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Skywarp's angered voice followed the beam.

"Starscream! Get back here before you anger him even more!" Scrapper bellowed at his supposed leader.

"What the slag?" Starscream huffed as he made his way back to the group. "Can't you do anything?" He glared at the pale blue seeker.

Thundercracker shrugged. "He shot at me too you know!"

"Now that's not accurate," Mixmaster announced with a small smirk. "He was _aiming_ for you! We were just in the way."

Now Starscream looked intrigued as he looked over at his subordinate. "What the slag did you do to piss him off?"

"Nothing!" Thundercracker snarled before a look of puzzlement took over his features. "'Piss him off'?"

"Anger him," Starscream clarified absently, still watching the movement in the dug out.

"Skywarp has been acting strange lately," Runabout spoke up from where he was hiding behind a large dump truck. "Even for him."

"Are you saying my mate is strange?" Thundercracker snarled.

"Uh, yeah," Runamuck told him. "He's _always_ been a odd nut."

"So does this mean we can't go into the dug out?" Misfire asked curiously as he too watched the black seeker moving in the small shelter.

"Probably best to let him cool down," Scavenger announced with a small shrug.

"If I need relationship advice, I won't come to you," Thundercracker snarled.

Scavenger shrugged again when Misfire shook his head. "That's not what I meant." The lighter red seeker announced.

Starscream turned to glare at the mech, the smallest hint of curiosity in his expression. "Then what _did _you mean?"

Misfire just pointed upward and even more puzzled now, every one looked up. Only to gasp horrified. There, floating above them were dark gray clouds heavy with moisture. "Oh slag," Long Haul muttered. "Do you think he'll let us back in before that starts?"

Runamuck shrugged as he picked up a large rock and tossed it in the direction of the shelter. A beam of light quickly emerged and the rock exploded as it was stuck. Everyone watched as the dust floated down towards the ground before it was quickly followed by a large, fat rain drop.

"Scavenger?" Starscream called out as the sky opened up and the rain pelted down. "How fast can you dig another shelter?"

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, there you go! I hope many things were cleared up for you! And I went back to the Screamacon's for a small bit! As you can see, Starscream would like to think he's top dog, but unfortunatly for him Skywarp in a bad mood is scarrier. Join us tomorrow for chapter One Hundred Twenty Six: Bloody Weather!


	126. Bloody Weather

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note: **Well, a short and sweet chapter. Had to stick this in so the next chapter will make sense! Again un-edited so I do apologize! Please enjoy anyway!

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATENESS~! **I'm having SO many problems with my computer it's SO not funny! Seriously, I've tried to post for 4 hours now! Stupid machine!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Twenty Six: Bloody Weather

"This is the best steak I think I've ever eaten," Ron stated as he swirled the last bite into the remaining sauce and finished it off with flourish.

Sam shook his head as he watched his father sit back and sigh contently. "You're just saying that because you're not the one paying for it."

Ron grinned widely. "I know, because you're the one paying for it! And it's wonderful."

Epps shook his head, unable to keep the grin off his face. "Technically the Autobots are paying for it. It's their credit card."

"Well if we want to get technical, then it's Keller who's paying for it. He set up their account," Will stated as he pushed his plate forward.

Epps frowned as he saw most of Will's lasagna still on the plate. "Don't tell me you're still feeling off?" Epps huffed as he finished his beer.

Will shrugged and was surprised when a bottle of fitness water was suddenly held out to him. Steve was setting his bag down as Will accepted the bottle. "It's lukewarm, so it should help but we should probably get some ginger ale before we leave."

Will nodded as Ron was signaling the waitress. It was fairly easy considering the dining room was mostly empty. Will made his request while Sam pulled out his wallet and set down his credit card in the little folder. Everyone was surprised when the waitress shook her head. "You boy's best think about staying tonight," she said with a nod in the direction of the window. "Snow's coming."

"What?" everyone muttered as they looked out the window themselves to see that it had indeed begun snowing while they had been eating.

"Oh slag," Sam groaned and the waitress shot him a puzzled look as she picked up the bill plus card.

"You may consider getting a room," she told them. "Since it's off season, there's plenty of them."

"Thanks, we'll discuss it," Ron nodded and the waitress meandered away.

"So what do we do?" Epps asked as Will sipped his water.

"It doesn't look too bad out though," Steve announced with a thoughtful look and indeed, the snow was falling very lightly and looked almost to be melting as soon as it touched the ground.

"But how will we be able to drive in it?" Ron mused.

"It's not us dad, it's the guys," Sam sighed as he set down his napkin. "I'll go see Optimus."

"Wait up," Miles announced as he finished off his cherry soda and quickly followed Sam out of the dining room and out into the snowy weather. "Clouds look bad," he announced as he put his coat on.

Sam gave him a curious look as he pulled his hat on. "What?"

"My grandmother's place in Dakota," Miles told him as they started headed towards the lot where Optimus and the other unattached mechs were waiting. "Uncle Rick told me that clouds the look like that mean heavy snow is on the way.

Sam frowned as he looked up at the clouds above. They weren't dark like the rain clouds they encountered in California but they were hanging low. He glanced over at Miles. "You sure?"

"Ask dad when they get here," Miles chuckled.

Sam nodded as they turned the corner and were surprised to see all the mechs there, including the three couples. "Wonder why they're back," Sam mused. He was soon answered as they could hear 'Cade shouting something and the whole group shouted out in indignation. Sam and Miles glanced at one another surprised at the word that was bellowed before they both took off towards the cars in the parking lot at a dead run.

Sam only hoped he got to Barricade before some of the more forceful 'Bots did.

* * *

"Oh fuck."

The human swear was so random that it startled 'Bee out of recharge and he glance over at the mech beside him in surprise. "Since when do you swear like an Earthling?" he asked.

"Up," was Barricade's curt reply.

"Up?" 'Bee looked in the direction of the sky. "_Fuck_!"

"BUMBLEBEE!" There was an outraged shout behind him and 'Bee instantly cringed forward as he realized that Ironhide had been behind him the whole time.

Barricade was of no such discomfiture. "The snow finally got here!" he growled at the gunner. "We are so in deep oil and it's not funny."

"What the slag are you talking about?" Ironhide huffed as he tried to figure out what in the world had the two younger mechs at such a fret.

"What's going on over there?" Optimus called curiously from his position on the other side of the parking lot.

"How should I know?" Ironhide called back only to quickly move as Barricade pulled out of his spot and headed over towards the Autobot leader. "Where are you going?" he asked only to roll back again as Bumblebee quickly made his way after the Mustang.

"We have a problem!" Barricade announced loudly as he stopped in front of the large eighteen-wheeler.

"What?" Optimus sounded surprised and he instantly went into leader mode. "What's happen?"

"The snow's coming," Bumblebee announced in a panicked voice, as if he were announcing the end of the world.

Perceptor and Ironhide who had wandered over to see what the fuss was about just stared at the two younger cars in front of them in shock as Optimus sat back on his tires. "What?" he asked stunned.

"The snow," Barricade repeated. "It's going to start snowing."

"Oh really?" Ironhide drawled. "Could you give us an exact time as to when it's suppose to snow?"

"Err… How about now?" Bumblebee told him as the first few snowflakes began to fall onto his windshield.

"This is it?" Perceptor asked curiously as he quickly ran a scan of the small poufs of white. "It's just cold water," he stated rather disappointed. "The same as what we saw in Seattle but without the rain."

"Oh-h-h no-o-o-o!" A new voice entered the conversation. "L-l-low cl-l-louds!" Frenzy groaned as he sat down on Barricade's hood dramatically and crossed his arms in a huff. Rumble watched his small mate puzzled as the two condors landed next to him.

"What's with him?" Laserbeak asked curiously.

"The same as usual," Ironhide sighed and the tiny 'Con growled low in his voice box as he glared at the top kick.

"The snow is finally headed for us," Barricade announced grimly, moving slightly back so Frenzy would get off his push-bar. "Everyone be prepared for the worst conditions you've ever seen."

"You mean what we saw in Seattle wasn't it?" Rumble asked surprised as Frenzy wandered over to his position and practically leaned against him as if trying to hide. "I thought you said that was snow," he continued as he rebalanced himself to compensate for the added weight.

"Yeah, _light_ snow," Barricade stressed with a low snarl. "This is _snow,_ snow."

"You mean there's a difference in snow?" Ironhide asked incredulously.

"Same as rain," Bumblebee told him in all seriousness. "You can get a light shower or a heavy downpour. It all depends on the conditions."

"What about rain?" Soundwave's flat voice inquired as he pulled up to the group, Ravage sticking his head out the window trying to bite the small flakes of white as they passed.

Despite his sour mood, Barricade couldn't help but snicker at the cat's antics. "Forget the rain," he told his comrade. "We've got the snow coming."

"But we're all set, right?" Soundwave asked curiously. "You brought the oil."

"What oil?" Optimus asked surprise.

"The winter oil," Bumblebee explained. "It's a thicker mixture than the summer variety."

"We have to use a different oil?" Ironhide sound surprised and Barricade couldn't help but laugh at the gunners surprised.

"Yes, we do. Different everything in fact," Barricade drawled evilly. "Different oil, different tires, different washer fluid, different-"

"Different tires?" Perceptor interrupted with puzzlement. "What's the differences?"

"Grip," Bumblebee told him.

"Huh?" Perceptor clearly didn't get it and a thought suddenly hit Bumblebee like a lightning bolt.

"Do we even _have _spare tires for him?" he asked Barricade, worry in his tone.

"Considering he was a microscope when we first left?" Barricade huffed.

"In ot-ot-other w-w-words, no," Frenzy announced.

"Wait? Spare tires?" Optimus asked surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"You brought spare tires?" Ironhide sounded shocked.

"Yeah, we're not idiots," Barricade told him flat out.

"I think you'd better call the others back," Bumblebee told Optimus over Ironhide's sputtering.

"I think so too," the larger vehicle sighed as Ironhide finally got himself under control.

"Are you calling us idiots?" Ironhide nearly bellowed.

"Ironhide, enough. Let's get the others here and we'll figure this all out," Optimus sighed as he switched on his radio. However to his surprise, static was the only thing he received. "What in the world?"

"Its begun," Barricade lamented with a groan.

"We're doomed," Bumblebee agreed in a dark, ominous voice.

"Enough out of you two," Ironhide growled at them, trying his best not to sound as worried as he was actually becoming. "You just trying to scare us."

"Is it working?" Barricade snickered.

"Why you-!"

"Ironhide," Optimus snapped, his patience thinning.

"What?"

"Enough," the other 'Bot told him before he addressed the other large rig in the lot. "Soundwave-"

"Connecting in progress," Soundwave announced to Optimus' surprise.

"Oh. Um, thanks."

"You're welcome Optimus Prime." Barricade could immediately detect the smug note in the other 'Con's voice despite the fact that it still sounded rather monotone on the surface.

"Soundwave, I believe I've told you before," Optimus chuckled. "It's-"

"Just 'Optimus'," both Barricade and Bumblebee stated in unison much to the four smaller 'Cons amusement.

"I must say they are entertaining if nothing else," Buzzsaw snickered.

"Like a three ringed circus," Barricade chuckled.

The two birds looked over at the Mustang puzzled but it was Perceptor who asked, "What's a 'circus'?"

"Never mind," Barricade snickered as they could hear Prowl's surprised voice over Soundwave's speakers.

"-_Who is this_?-" was Prowl's first tense words.

"-_Prow babe, relax,_-" Jazz's voice was the next one heard on the line before either Optimus or Soundwave could say anything. "-_What's up boss 'Bot_?-"

"It seems that we need to hold a meeting," Optimus announced and Ironhide groaned at the announcement.

"-_About what_?-" Jazz seemed surprised by this.

"Apparently it seems that we were grossly unequipped for the change in weather," Optimus chuckled. "Luckily our two more experienced members were prepared."

"What can I say?" Barricade chuckled. "We weren't about to haul your afts all the way to Alaska."

"-_We're coming, Jazz out_!-" Jazz called out before Prowl could say anything else and the line went dead.

"Well, two down, four to go," Optimus chuckled. After a quick conversation that pretty much went the same way as the first one, Ratchet and Wheeljack stated they would round up the Lambos on the way and the line went dead a second time.

"Frenzy!" Barricade startled the others by calling out.

"G-g-got it!" Frenzy chirped and moved away from Rumble to head towards the large trailer. "R-RUMBLE!"

The other mech jumped at the call and quickly followed the silver mech. "Oh, right."

"Again?" Ravage grumbled as Soundwave opened his door for the large feline to climb out. "Put them on the trailer, take them off the trailer. Make up your minds!"

"Unfortunately Ravage, the humans have yet to come up with a way to control the weather," Barricade chuckled.

"Or even predict it accurately," 'Bee snickered.

"True," Barricade agreed as they watched the snow flutter down lazily.

"I still don't see what the big deal is," Ironhide huffed. "Its just moisture." There was a sudden then and Ironhide yelped loudly as he felt something bounce against his side.

"O-o-oops!" Frenzy smirked as he retrieved the large tire. "Go-o-ot awa-way from m-me." Both Barricade and Bumblebee noticed, not only the darker optics but also the very unapologetic tone in the small mech's voice. Megatron even whistled as he rolled the wheel towards Optimus, though he tried to keep it broken and out of tune to continue under the cover of Frenzy's stutter.

Bumblebee didn't know whether he should be amused or horrified at the Decepticons' diminutive leader's antics. He looked over at Barricade but still in car mode, it was difficult to gauge what the 'Con was thinking. Deciding that it was best to just stay out of it completely, he instead turned his attention to the oncoming disguised Autobots.

"What's the problem?" Prowl demanded as soon as he pulled into the parking lot. "What's going on?"

"Can't you tell?" Barricade drawled before Optimus could respond. "Did you not notice the small white things floating down in front of your optics?"

"What? The snow?" Jazz asked surprised.

"It's pretty!" Sunstreaker announced as he pulled up next to the tiny red mini. "Why doesn't it to this where we live? It's much prettier than all the brown."

"Because it's too warm in the region and the temperature must-"

"Perceptor, save the statistics for later please," Ratchet sighed pulled up by Optimus. "Now what?" the hummer demanded in a huff.

"Ratchet, it's all right," Wheeljack instantly tried to sooth the irritated mech. Not that Ratchet was having any of that.

"Then why'd they call us back? It was just getting to the-"

"TMI!" Ironhide, Barricade and Bumblebee all yelped.

Ratchet huffed but was stopped from saying anything as Frenzy this time, leaned the large tire he had been rolling against the neon medic. "I th-th-think this i-i-is 'Hi-hi-hide's," he announced and he lifted it up once more and rolled it over to the truck.

"What?" Wheeljack asked puzzled. "What's going on?"

"Apparently we need different equipment for the roads due to the snow," Optimus told him with a small sigh.

"What?" Sunny and Side's both bellowed.

"But my tires are _fine_!" Sunny insisted appalled that the others would even suggest that they were not.

"But the traction got to be crap," Barricade drawled. "Unless you want to slide all the way to Alaska."

"That would be fun."

"Jazz!" Prowl yelped aghast.

"What?" Jazz snickered. "It would be entertaining, that's for sure."

"What exactly is it that we need to change?" Wheeljack asked as it seemed that neither Prowl nor Ratchet were going to ask for additional information.

"Tires, oil, washer fluid, antifreeze…" Bumblebee listed again for what felt like the thousandth time.

"And individual extra heaters for our core wires and Energon tubes," Barricade added gravely. "Those freeze, we die."

The Autobots were stunned at this announcement, even 'Bee. "You didn't mention that."

"You never asked Autobit," Barricade drawled.

"I'm glad I'm not a car," Ravage chuckled as he rolled one of the smaller tires towards Jazz.

"But I don't want new tires!" Sunny wailed. "I like mine."

"And how do we know that these tires aren't just some ploy?" Wheeljack suddenly demanded. "Why would the 'Cons go through all the trouble to ensure _we're_ ready for the snow?"

"Indeed," Prowl instantly agreed. "Seems highly suspicious to me."

"Oh for Primus' sake, I thought we were past this," Optimus groaned.

"Apparently not," Ironhide chuckled.

"Look. If you don't want to use them, that's your choice," Barricade told the two in a bored tone. "However, I think that it would be best if your other halves took every precaution, wouldn't you agree?"

Both Wheeljack and Prowl seemed stunned at this as Ironhide let out a bark of laughter. "He's got you there," the older mech laughed.

"Sunny! You need the tires!" Sideswipe instantly announced.

"But they're ugly!" Sunny huffed angrily.

"But why would Ratchet need them?" Wheeljack asked, this time genuinely bewildered. "He's a larger vehicle."

"Let's just say its better to be safe than sorry," Optimus snickered.

Wheeljack still seemed puzzled about this and was even more confused as Ironhide started laughing before the large truck meandered away a bit and a loud howl of laughter erupted from the mech. "What's that about?" Wheeljack looked over at his husband. Ratchet just let out an annoyed snort and didn't answer.

"But _why_?" Sunstreaker's loud groan brought everyone back to the topic at hand.

"Sunny, just look at you windshield," Sideswipe drawled.

The yellow Lamborghini had indeed been flicking his windshield wiper every few seconds to clear the glass from the snow that was accumulating there. In fact, everyone was startled to find that they had been using their wipers subconsciously in order to brush off the snow. Even Soundwave's team had scuttled back into the large mobile command vehicle some time earlier as the snow began falling down more rapidly and in bigger flakes.

"Okay," Ironhide muttered to Bumblebee and Barricade as he rejoined the group. "We believe you."

"So how are we going to do this?" Optimus asked the group at large.

"Well clearly we can't transform ourselves in the middle of a town like this," Prowl announced.

"Should we wait until we get out of town and then pull off somewhere?" Wheeljack asked, ever the problem solver.

"We could do that," Barricade agreed, surprising the Autobot. "But you're forgetting that not only do we have Soundwave's team, with Rumble and Frenzy able to get around more discreetly-"

"We ai-ai-ain't your ma-mai-_servants_!" Frenzy stuck his head out the window long enough to shout.

"-We also have the humans," Barricade finished with a small laugh.

"We can't just rely on them all the time," Optimus drawled.

"But they do come in handy," Barricade laughed.

"So what do we do first?" Bumblebee asked curiously. "Oil?"

There was a rattling sound as the larger 'Con literally shook on his frame. "Ick." The older Autobots backed slightly up in order to stare at the large mech in surprise. Soundwave just continued to remain silent.

"I don't think I want that," Sunny instantly announced already backing away.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe yelped as he quickly got behind the other Lamborghini. Perhaps not the best idea as the pavement had rapidly become slick with moisture and Sunny continued to slide right into his twin.

"SIDES!" Ratchet yelped as he scuttled around the other mechs, or tried to at least as he also continued to slide right past the two smaller vehicles.

"RATCHET!" the remaining four members of the First Team cried out in horror. Luckily the rest of the parking lot was fairly empty and the large hummer had room to spare by the time he finally came to a halt.

"Oh that's it," Barricade huffed in exasperation. "FRENZY!" he hollered.

"WH-WHAT?" Frenzy hollered back just as loudly, startling his fellow teammates. They had never seen Frenzy act in this particular fashion before.

"GET THE CHAINS!"

"CH-CH-CHAINS C-C-COMING UP!"

"_CHAINS_?" Every Autobot there, save Bumblebee who had been warned ahead of time and had assisted in the packing of, bellowed.

If Barricade was in mech mode Bumblebee would have bet his last credit that the 'Con would have been giving the other Autobots a large, evil grin as he confirmed that they had indeed heard correctly. "Chains."

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Please join us tomorrow for chapter One Hundred Twenty Seven of _Cover Me_: Evil Equipment!


	127. Evil Equipment

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note: **Really quick, since I pretty much hijacked a computer to post. I realize that a lot of my Canadian readers would love to see some things happening during this road trip, unfortunately this segment of the story has completely gotten away from me and I kind of have to get back to the core of my outline and move it along. This means cutting the drive through Canada short and taking some liberties with it. While I will try to remain logical and correct, there are certain things that have been planed since the beginning that I want done. So I apologize again! A big thank you to Collen, Jillian, and everyone who gave me info on it!

**Hopefully I will have a new computer when I return from work! I will be posting what should be today's chapter, chapter 128, then. ^^;**

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Twenty Seven: Evil Equipment

"Couldn't you have broken the news in a less intimidating way?" 'Bee drawled as all of his companions began yelling at one another, arguing over the Decepticon's startling announcement.

"I'm just glad that there are no humans out in this weather," Barricade chuckled before he went back to listening to the Autobots fighting, _again_.

"What chains?" Prowl shouted angrily as he backed up in order to face Barricade, starling the 'Con at suddenly being addressed. "Why in the world you have _chains_?"

"You see! Never trust a 'Con!" Wheeljack shouted to Optimus as he pulled up beside the large vehicle. "I can't think of any possibly explanation as to why the chains could be helpful!"

Barricade sighed in aggravation at the statement. He knew that the Autobots would act this way, especially since it was he who had brought the item in question, but if any of them actually thought for a slagging second they wouldn't have such problems with it. This was the trouble with leaving with absolutely no preparation like they did. In the rush to beat Starscream to the Energon, the Autobots were woefully unprepared. Starling when one thought about it but then again, the Autobots did have a tendency to fly by their afts and let the chips fall where they may. They were just slagging lucky, that was what and Barricade went to tell them just that when someone beat him to it.

"They're for _safety_, you lug nut!" Bumblebee startled everyone by shouting back. "This is for _you_ guys! We certainly didn't drag them this far just so we could freak you out!"

The Autobots all went silent in shock at the angry bellow as Bumblebee sat back on his tires with a huff. "Well said," Barricade snickered under his breath.

"And besides, we're going to need them!" 'Bee continued after a few moments as everyone remained silent. "Do you know how _hard_ it is to get out of a drift? Especially when there are people around and you can't transform? This is _snow_! There is no possible way to beat it, you just have to be prepared for it and understand that there are dangers like any other weather on this planet."

"Who knew this planet was so scary?" Sides muttered under his breath and Sunny quietly agreed with him before the two went silent once again.

The Autobots were quiet for a moment before Ironhide spoke up, a challenging tone to his voice. "Why do we need even need chains? If you got the snow tires, what's the point of putting chains over them?"

"They're not for the tires, they're for those three!" Barricade told him, wishing he could be in mech mode so he could point at the ones he meant. "Ratchet, Jazz and Sunny clearly can't go on their own since they're sliding so much, so we're going to make sure that nothing happens to them."

"I am _not_ going to be wearing chains!" Sunny declared loudly in disgust.

"Did he just say chains?" Sam asked his companion in surprise as they finally reached the parking lot just in time to hear Sunny's startling announcement.

Miles just burst out laughing, much to his friend's annoyance. "Man, this is the best family vacation ever!" Miles laughed as he leaned against Barricade's side.

"But we're not on vacation," 'Bee told him in all seriousness.

"We're not?" Barricade yelped in mock surprise, trying his best to hold in his laughter. Miles brought up a hand to cover a snicker of his own.

"No, we're not," Optimus drawled before he turned back the group as they were still yelling at him loudly. Well, save for Perceptor. He seemed very content to just listen to everyone else. It was once again, mostly Prowl and Wheeljack who were complaining the loudest and Optimus honestly couldn't see what their problem was. He was actually very grateful that Barricade had thought things through enough to make a contingency plan for the more susceptible mechs. "Everyone just calm down, _now_!" Everyone instantly went quiet at the big rig's shout. Optimus let out a small sigh. "Thank you. Now, Barricade, if you could explain the purpose for the chains?"

"Like I was trying to say," Barricade began, finally managing to smother his laughter at Prowl and Wheeljack's huffs of indignation. "The chains are for those three idiots over there."

"What?" Sunny yelped insulted. "Who are you calling an idiot?"

"Sunny, not now," Ratchet shushed him before addressing Barricade. "Why would we need chains? And what are they for if not our tires?"

"While there are snow chains for tires, these are not them," Barricade explained. "These are chains for the more… vulnerable mechs in our party."

"What?" Wheeljack seemed puzzled and there was a loud snort from Ironhide.

"He still hasn't gotten it?" Ironhide asked his friend.

"Ironhide," Optimus hissed under his breath. "Ratchet's the one who's got to tell him."

Ironhide made a small scoffing sound. "I still say he's being deliberately obtuse," he huffed as he rolled back slightly.

"Wouldn't you in his place?" Optimus asked with a small laugh before he turned back to Barricade and Bumblebee who were listening the two intently. "So what are you going to do with them? The chains I mean. How are they going to help the, er, others?"

"Simple," Barricade chuckled. "We're going to tow them."

"WHAT?" Sunny, Jazz and Ratchet all screeched horrified.

"That is the silliest thing I've ever heard!" Jazz announced, puzzled at the explanation. "You're going to _tow_ us?"

"Tow _us_?" Ratchet scoffed. "Are you mad?"

"Better to be safe than sorry," Bumblebee told him seriously. "We're just trying to be prepared for anything."

"Over prepared is more like it," Wheeljack announced. "There's 'being prepared' and then there's 'being paranoid'."

"Did you not see how Sunny and Ratchet just slid across the parking lot?" Bumblebee insisted.

"What?" Sam glanced over at 'Bee surprised and the Camaro quickly filled him in on what had happened.

"That's because we were unprepared," Sunny stated defiantly. "Now we know what to watch out for."

"Sunny, maybe we should hear the 'Con out," Sides told his companion quietly. Sunny seemed to want to argue when Sides pulled out his ace. "Please?"

Sunny remained silent for a while before he sighed. "Oh all right," he huffed much to Sides happiness.

"Barricade, perhaps if you could explain your logic behind this plan?" Optimus asked quickly, trying his best to head off another argument.

"Simple," Barricade chuckled. "Even with the snow tires, we're not going to be infallible. We decided the best thing to do is implement a temporary partnership to ensure that everyone takes the utmost precautions."

"Like a buddy system," Miles chirped as he figured out what Barricade was getting at. "We have the same thing whenever our classes have a field trip."

There was stunned silence from the other mechs at Miles' announcement. "Actually, that's not a bad idea," Optimus mused as he thought it over.

"WHAT?" the other Autobots yelped.

"You have to admit, it is logical," Perceptor spoke up. "A buddy system with the more… experienced mechs would be best."

"I never thought I would ever hear that Bumblebee is the more experienced than me in _anything_," Jazz chuckled.

"Hey!" 'Bee tried to sound angry but in truth he was snickering too. "The reason I agreed with Barricade about this is because he and I have at least driven in snow. None of you have ever so much as _seen_ snow."

"And unfortunately we can't carry you all the way to Alaska," Barricade chuckled. "You see I have this bad back spring."

"Really?" Perceptor asked surprised. "Perhaps Ratchet could take a look at it."

"He was kidding Perc'," Jazz chuckled.

"So instead you're just going to buddy up with the… expecting?" Optimus asked the two hesitantly, trying to figure out the younger mechs logic.

"Indeed," Barricade confirmed. "'Bee would take Sunny, myself Jazz and Soundwave would partner with Ratchet."

"What?" Soundwave shouted, the surprise evident in his voice starling everyone there at the emotion in his tone. "You never told me that!"

"You're the only one aside from Ironhide and possibly Optimus who could withstand Ratchet's, er, size," Barricade told him.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Ratchet shouted heatedly.

"No, no!" Barricade instantly insisted. "Just that-uh…"

"I am _not_ going to have you towing my mate!" Prowl bellowed angrily at the black and white patrol car.

"Fine, then I'll take Sunny," Barricade dismissed easily.

"What?" Sunny yelped. "Oh no!"

"But I thought you didn't mind Barricade?" Bumblebee turned to the Lamborghini surprised.

"I don't care what he is! I don't want anyone towing me!" Sunny insisted. "It's humiliating!"

"Sunny, perhaps we should listen to them," Sides tried to say soothingly.

"For once, I agree with Sunny! I'm not having 'Bee towing me!" Jazz huffed.

"Okay, then we'll just sit back and watch as you slide right into a tree," Barricade said flatly.

"He's got a point Jazz," Optimus stated. "The last thing we want is _any_ of you to get injured. Especially since we're not sure how it will effect the sparklings." Optimus paused for a second before he turned to the group's medic. "_Right_ Ratchet?"

Ratchet was quiet for a moment before he sighed. "All right already!" he finally agreed with a small huff. "I suppose it _would_ be best to be extra careful."

"What?" Wheeljack yelped. "But why do _you_ need to be towed?"

"Because hummers are crap in snow," Barricade stated quickly, surprising the engineer. There was a brief sigh from Ratchet while some complaining from other but on the whole they had been placated with the 'Con and 'Bee's explanation and Optimus' enforcement.

Sam shook his head, a small smirk to his lips. "So are we all set then?"

"I believe we're all prepared," Optimus agreed. "We can no longer waste any more time. We must make it to Alaska and soon."

"Wait, does that mean we're going to be driving straight there from this point on?" Jazz asked horrified.

"Yup," Optimus announced. "We have to get the Energon before Starscream does, which means we're going to be driving nonstop from here on out."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Barricade muttered under his breath.

"Aw man," Sunny groaned and Sides quickly began complementing on how particularly bright Sunny looked with the white snowflakes falling around him. It seemed to do the trick and after a brief secondary argument, the three expectant allowed Rumble and Frenzy to attach the chains, though they wouldn't be attached to their respective "partners" until they left the city.

"We ready to go?" Epps called out as he and the other adults finally arrived.

"Are we going to be waiting out the storm?" Will asked curiously.

"If we wait it out, we may be stuck here until spring," Barricade told him.

"Indeed," Optimus agreed. "We have to push ourselves now."

"Great," Sunny drawled and Sides was instantly next to his muttering partner whispering something to him.

"The I suppose we'd best get the food packs from the trailer, shouldn't we?" Epps stated as he headed around to Optimus' side.

Ron frowned as he looked over at Ratchet critically. "Are those chains?"

Sam and Miles could only nod. "I'll fill you in later," Sam told him quietly. "Right now they're feeling rather… touchy about it."

"Well they're a good idea," Will stated as he moved next to Ironhide. "We should have thought of that because we're defiantly going to need them."

Barricade was practically preening. The best he could in car mode that was and Ironhide let out a small huff. "Slagging 'Con," he muttered. Will glanced at the truck curiously but Ironhide refused to say more.

"We'd best get going," Steve announced as he took his bag from Epps. "Locals say to expect at least a foot."

"Just _a_ foot?" Perceptor asked curiously. "Why should we expect just a foot? What happened to the other one?"

Steve chuckled as he settled himself in the passenger seat. "You'll see," was all he said.

"Sam?"

Sam took his gaze away from the small scientist still trying to puzzle out Steve's comment of 'foot' and glanced at Miles curiously. "Hmm?"

Miles raised an eyebrow as he looked at his long time friend. "I said, whom are we going with?" he repeated with a small tilt of his head at the two cars behind him. "You going with 'Bee or 'Cade?"

Sam's eyes widened and his jaw nearly dropped open as he realized that Miles was going to wait for him to make the decision on who was riding with whom. Fearfully, Sam glanced over at the two in question who were speaking to Jazz and Ratchet, Sunny was hanging back a bit, but still listening as the two more experienced snow drivers spoke to them about going slow and what to do if they skidded. How was Sam going to do this?

On the one hand, he knew that 'Bee would more than likely expect Sam to ride along with him given the fact that Sam always went with him in the past. However Sam was afraid to admit, even to himself, that a small part of him _wanted_ to go with Barricade. There was just something about the surly 'Con that pulled at Sam and Sam felt miserable for it. '_Get a grip Sam,_' he told himself firmly. '_You're not going to insult anyone if you decide to go with one over the other. It's just an overnight drive._'

"Sam, you ready to go buddy?" Bumblebee asked excitedly as he rolled over towards the two younger men.

"Err…" '_Then again,_' Sam thought worriedly.

"Sam?" Bumblebee called again.

Sam quickly snapped himself out of his stupor as he turned towards the Camaro. "Oh, right. Coming."

"Wait a sec!" Epps called out as he jogged over and handed Sam a duffle bag. "Food and drink," Epps said with a smile before he turned to go with Soundwave. "Good luck boys!"

"All right! Let's roll out!" Optimus called after the humans were settled.

"I think you mean slide out!" Perceptor called out as he slid by on the slick pavement, Ron and Steve cheering inside.

"Whatever," Optimus sighed as the convoy got on their towards the next adventure.

* * *

"I HATE SNOW!" Perceptor shouted angrily as he sloshed through the thick, wet white.

"That's what we've been _saying_," Bumblebee chuckled as he watched the small car struggling through the white. In just under an hour, the snow had continued to come down in force and now some hours later there was a nice, thick layer of snow and ice on the roads. Visibility had gone down immensely and the whole trip had just become even more dangerous than facing down the seekers in a rage.

"This is the absolute _pit_!" Ironhide huffed as he trudged along. He tried his best to keep a grip on the road but the traction was absolutely horrid. "Will," Ironhide startled his human passenger by addressing him. Will looked up from his book puzzled but it was all Ironhide could do to finally say what he wanted. "You'd better buckle up."

Will's eyes widened and he quickly dropped his novel and reached for the belt that he usually ignored, confident that Ironhide would keep him safe. "Is it really that bad?" Will asked quietly.

"I'm having the worst time driving in a straight line," Ironhide admitted as the wind slammed against him.

"Shit," Will muttered.

"Deep shit," Ironhide agreed when suddenly a bright red blur went past him.

"What the slag?" Sideswipe yelped as he could feel his aft practically lifted off the ground as a strong gust of wind hit him. The gust pushed him forward and the only reason that Sunny was not suffering the same fate was because both 'Bee and 'Cade had insisted that the two smaller expectant mothers drove practically surrounded by them and Soundwave's larger bulk.

"_Sideswipe_!" Sunny cried out horrified and quickly tried his best to squeeze between Bumblebee and Jazz.

"Damn it Sunny!" Bumblebee snapped, quickly moving forward so Sunny didn't put himself in the direct wind.

"'Bee!" Jazz yelped horrified, as Sunny was unable to slow down and turn back as sharply as he was use to and Sam swore as he reached over and snagged Miles and practically pulled him over into the drivers seat.

The impact wasn't as jarring as Sam had expected but it did shake them up. There was multiple yells from everyone and Sideswipe, having regained his balance turned and began making his way slowly back to the small group. "Sunny!" he yelped in a panic.

"Optimus! Hold up!" Ratchet called.

"I'm trying!" Optimus called back, worry evident in his voice.

"Everyone slow it down!" Prowl called out as he tried his best to find his own grip on the road so he could also stop. Unfortunately he was unable to turn around completely and he began to slide down into a ditch. "Slagging snow!" he bellowed.

'Bee would have laughed at the commander's words if he wasn't worried about his two venerable passengers as he was. "Are you two all right?" he asked fretfully.

"I'm good," Sam moaned as he sat up and glanced over at Miles who was practically in his lap. "You?"

Miles groaned as he lifted his head. "Ow…"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Steve called out as he was out of Perceptor and at Bumblebee's drivers side door, looking down at the two boys. "Um, why are you in Sam's lap?"

"Eep!" Miles practically leaped away from the other boy as both of them were blushing brighter than a tomato.

There was a soft mechanical chuckle as Frenzy wandered over. "And n-n-now we push s-s-send."

"What?" Rumble glanced over at his companion puzzled.

"N-n-nothing," Frenzy smirked evilly. Rumble felt it best not to ask.

"Bumblebee? Are you all right?" Ratchet demanded as he moved away from Sunny who was complaining loudly about a busted headlight, despite Sideswipe doing his best to try and calm him down.

"It could have been a lot worse," Sides was saying.

"But now I'm no longer symmetrical!" Sunny wailed horrified. "And what happened to you?" he nearly screeched as he finally took note of a rather large dent in Sides' front, a result of the wind suddenly dropping the lighter red Lamborghini.

"'Bee?" Jazz called out, worry in his tone.

"I'm fine," Bumblebee called back out. "Been through worse just fighting 'Cade."

"And ninety percent of the time, you deserved it," Barricade announced from Jazz's other side.

"What about the other ten percent?" Miles asked curiously.

"That's when he annoys me," Barricade chuckled.

"Can we continue?" Optimus asked Ratchet worriedly.

"Just a few dents and dings-" Ratchet told his leader.

"A few 'dents' and '_dings_'?" Sunny huffed indigently.

"We're fine," Ratchet finished.

"Good," Optimus sighed. "So keep going everyone!"

"Yippee," Ironhide drawled and Will gave his steering wheel a small pat.

"Let's keep going everyone!" Prowl called out as they all got underway again when there was suddenly a startled yelp from beside him and Perceptor slid by.

"What's going on up there?" Optimus called out from where he was bringing up the rear.

"Nothing!" Jazz shouted back sourly. He slid closer to a surprised Bumblebee. "Man that wind is cold."

"We did try to warn you guys," 'Bee chuckled.

"Optimus?" Perceptor called out. "Can I get back in the trailer?"

"No!" nearly everyone shouted at him.

"You wanted out and now you're out," Ironhide chuckled.

"I hate snow!" Sideswipe shouted out into the cold air.

"Tell someone who doesn't know!" Barricade called back.

"Everyone please be careful!" Optimus called out. "This wind is very strong and we _are_ next to a rather steep incline."

"We will!" all the Autobots shouted back as one.

"Good," Optimus sighed. "This is very dangerous and we all need to- _Slagging hell_!"

Everyone jumped as they heard the startled yelp from behind them and everyone looked behind the to watch horrified as the trailer that Optimus was towing now teetering over the edge of the incline. The trailer, only being half full, was very susceptible to the wind and it seemed it had been blown nearly clear over the side. Every mech there was analyzed the situation and were instantly calculating odds and scenarios in mere nanoseconds.

Many of them couldn't transform with passengers and a few that could were far to far away. Only two mechs were able to reach the Autobot leader and Prowl was instantly horrified at the realization that Jazz was defiantly going to rush to their commanders aid. He quickly transformed, prepared to rush to his friends aid when the unexpected happen.

What no one anticipated was a surprised snarl and in a shift faster than the humans could follow, Barricade was already in his mech form and had a grip on Optimus' grill. "Slag it," he snarled as he pulled but unfortunately the trailer was sliding even further over the edge, threatening to take Optimus with him.

"Where do you need me?" Jazz called out as he appeared at Barricade's side and took in the situation.

"Grab the fucking trailer!" Barricade snapped, trying to keep his concentration on keeping Optimus from going completely over the edge.

"I got it!" Ironhide called out as he quickly made his way over, Will now standing with Sam and Miles as they had exited quickly so their respective rides could transform.

"You take the far side!" Ratchet called out quickly but Ironhide was already there. Nearly on the edge of the incline the large Top Kick began pushing the center of the trailer back onto solid ground while Ratchet took the other side, grabbing the underside and pulling.

'Bee himself was quickly at Barricade's side and moved towards the edge of the incline as well, bracing his feet as he pressed his back against Optimus' cab and began pushing as Barricade pulled forward. It was over before the other Autobots could even assemble themselves. Prowl, Wheeljack, Perceptor and the twins all watched amazed at the near flawless rescue that the First team had preformed with nearly no communication between them. They had all saw where they were needed and had each done their part quickly and efficiently.

There was a small huff from Optimus, startling the others with the teasing tone as he addressed Ratchet. "You see?" Optimus chuckled as he moved as far away from the edge as he could. "I told you that thing would pull me over a cliff some day!"

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: I will try to get to everyone later today! Sorry again!


	128. Emotional Breakdowns

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note: **I am so, so, so, so, sorry! I got so frazzled by the computer malfunction that I got backed up in my writing! I should be back up to par this week ^^; I wrote this on only one hour of sleep in 2 days. If anything seems odd, I apologize for it. I know that it's probably going to be riddled with mistakes and may not flow as well as usual. I'll look over it when I get home from work.

**Cover Me Fan News: **_Brought to you today by caffeine tabs. If you're up on only one hour of sleep, its the only way to get thought the day_! FireFlyOdoom has added five more chapters to her story "Sparklings". Good luck!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Twenty Eight: Emotional Breakdowns

"Damn it Optimus, this is no time for slagging jokes!" Ironhide bellowed slamming his fist against the trailer that was the real source of his frustration.

"I'm just saying," Optimus laughed as he pulled a bit further from the edge of the steep incline that was nearly his undoing. How embarrassing would have that been, to survive all those encounters with Megatron and his Decepticons only to be done in by what was essentially a box on wheels and a hill? "Rather pathetic if you ask me," he muttered to himself before he realized that his entire team plus Barricade was still staring at him astounded.

Ratchet and Jazz glanced at one another worriedly as there was a groan from Barricade. "Primus, it's finally happened. He's finally cracked. We're all doomed…"

"Barricade," Bumblebee hissed warningly though he himself was trying his best not to smile.

"What?" Barricade chuckled under his breath.

"Shut it," he ordered just before the others finally made their way over. All save Soundwave had transformed and it was only because he had not only his team but still carried some equipment as well.

"Optimus! Are you all right?" Prowl asked as he quickly joined the small group by the edge. He instantly began looking the truck over from end to end though what he was looking for, no one was really sure.

"Been through worse," Optimus announced as he pulled forward subconsciously, a bit embarrassed at all the attention he was gaining. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Oh don't mind me. I'm just peachy, thanks for asking," Jazz drawled, starling Prowl with the annoyed tone behind it.

"What?" Prowl looked at his scowling mate in alarm as he realized that the horrid 'hormone imbalance' that the human's had been speaking about had taken over and Jazz was mad at him for something. Unfortunately the only thing that he could focus on now was the strange new word. "'Peachy'?"

Jazz glared. "You weren't even worried about me were you?" he snapped, a small hitch to his voice. "You probably wouldn't even care!"

"What?" Prowl screeched. "I didn't- I mean I knew that you would be okay." This just seemed to make Jazz angrier and Prowl took a small involuntary step back in alarm.

"You better say something quick," Ratchet chuckled. "Before he pulls out his pipe bombs."

"Pipe bombs?" Sunny asked curiously.

"Never mind," Ratchet shushed the younger mech as he began going over Optimus with his travel scanner.

Jazz's scowl, meanwhile, darkened and Prowl scrambled for something more to say to avert an angry and emotional argument. He glanced over at Ironhide who quickly held up his hands and backed away. "Leave me out of this," the black Top Kick muttered as he wandered back to the other side of the small clearing to try and get out of the wind.

Prowl frowned slightly before he turned back to the still growling Jazz. "But I do care," he told the small silver mech soothingly and in a calm tone. "I always worry about you, you should know that. There's not a time when I don't worry." Jazz's growling got quieter but was still a continuous noise as he stared at Prowl, waiting for him to continue. "But I also know that you can take care of yourself and that trying to keep you in some preservation chamber would only push you away. You're a free spirit and I knew that you would be all right. If only for the sparkling's sake." Jazz's growling finally come to an end and Prowl pressed forward before he lost his chance. "You're the best fighter and I've seen you get out of the worst of situations without barely a scuff mark! More dangerous than I've even faced! You're the toughest Autobot I know and that's why I admire you as much as I do."

"Nice save," Barricade drawled as he walked past and headed over to speak with Optimus again.

"Shut up," Prowl hissed while his focus never left from Jazz's face.

Jazz just smiled as he finally reached out and snagged Prowl's arm and practically hung off of him, going from hard as nails angry to a soft emotional barnacle of happiness in moments. "Aw, you just say the sweetest things!"

The other mechs just continued to stare completely baffled at the sudden mood shifts the second Lieutenant was changing faster than year old oil. All save Sideswipe that was, considering he was use to such occurrences if Sunny's complete disregard for Jazz's actions was anything to go by. "What was the term you used?" Sideswipe suddenly asked, turning to Barricade. "The icky phrase?"

Barricade chuckled at the Sideswipe using the term "icky". "It's 'gag me'," he told the small mech.

"Oh yes. Now I remember. _Oh gag me_!" Sides stated that with way too much exuberance in his tone and Sunny just shook his head as gave his mate a small punch in the arm while Bumblebee and Barricade both snickered at his antics.

The others decided to ignore the younger mechs in the group and decided to get back to the main problem at hand. "I don't understand it," Wheeljack muttered as he made his way to Ratchet's side and looked down the eighteen-wheeler worriedly, still distraught over what a near thing the small accident had been. "Why didn't you just unhook the trailer?"

"If he unhooked it, then he really would have gone over," Ironhide huffed as he looked over at the silver and green mech critically. "You're the engineer, couldn't you tell?"

"Ironhide, shut it," Ratchet growled at the gunner warningly. Prowl, Wheeljack and the twins looked at him surprised but Ironhide just shrugged as if expecting to the harsh treatment. Barricade figured he probably did due to the fact that it was Ratchet's husband he was disrespecting.

"Thank Primus he didn't!" Perceptor announced as he came over, followed by the humans at a much slower pace. "All our equipment is in there!"

"It's not worth his life," Prowl snapped the smaller mech, shocked that his precious equipment was the only thing the scientist was worried about. Perceptor opened his mouth to argue the point when someone beat him to it.

"If it means retrieving the Energon, yes it is."

"What?" Prowl gasped as he turned around to stare at the speaker in stunned disbelief, not believing that heard what he thought he had.

Optimus just sighed as he finally released the clamp to the trailer and quickly unhooking himself. He pulled forward slightly in order to transform so he could face Prowl and the others face to face. "If it means the survival of many, I'm more than willing to risk my life."

The members of the Second and Third teams seemed stunned to hear this but Sam was nodding absently from where he was standing near Soundwave with the other humans, using the large 'Con as a buffer against the wind. It made sense to the boy, even if he didn't agree with it personally, that Optimus would think that way. If Optimus was willing to take on the power of the All Spark and sacrifice himself in order to keep it from destroying his people, then it made sense that the acquisition of Energon would be just as important to him that he would be willing to risk his life for it.

It didn't mean that Sam was any happier to hear Optimus admit it though. He had been just as frightened as anyone else when he had seen Optimus hanging over the edge like he had been. He was just relieved that Optimus, and everyone taking part in his small rescue, was okay.

"He tends to do that," a deep voice spoke to him and Sam and Miles whirled around to find Megatron within Frenzy's body just staring at the large red and blue mech now thankfully on the road once more. "He never pauses to think how others would be affected if he were to 'sacrifice' himself for the 'greater good'," Megatron continued with a small shake of the head when he was suddenly pushed, though granted very lightly, off balance.

"Do you _want _to be caught?" Rumble hissed at him as he quickly looked around to ensure that none of the Autobots who didn't already know about Megatron's presence, nor the humans who didn't had heard them speaking. Mostly everyone's attention was still on the sputtering Prowl however, and no one had noticed the deep voice reverberating from the tiny mech.

Megatron just shrugged as he glanced over at Sam. For a long moment, the two just stared at one another before Megatron shrugged again and quickly faded away, bright red optics the only indication that he had allowed Frenzy the forefront once again. "Op-op-oppy is ha-having a b-bad d-d-day!" the hacker stated with a shake of his head as he looked at the leader of the Autobots with a small smirk.

"Bad week is more like it," Miles chuckled in agreement.

"Are we surprised?" Ravage asked as he made his way over to the smaller group huddled a few feet away.

"No, not really," Rumble shrugged as he looked back at the clustered assembly of Autobots who were still speaking.

"Optimus, are you sure you're going to be able to continue?" Prowl was asking the larger mech.

"It was a near thing Prowl, but I'm fine," Optimus insisted. "A combination of wind and slick roads. Now at least we know what to be careful of."

"Optimus, you almost went over a cliff," Wheeljack told him slowly as if speaking to a young sparkling.

Both 'Bee and 'Cade snickered at this while Ratchet could only give his friend an exasperated look as Optimus let out a soft smile of his own. "The main word there being 'almost'," he told the concerned mech. "I _almost_ went over, but I didn't. We just have to be more careful from now on."

"This weather is the most difficult and annoying thing I've ever encountered," Perceptor huffed as he leaned against a tree to find some sort of shelter against the harsh wind that slammed against him.

"We did try to warn you," 'Bee told him, seeming unaffected by the weather.

"Why aren't you affected?" Ironhide asked suspiciously as he looked at both 'Bee and 'Cade who were standing around as if the snow swirling around them was nothing more than soft leaves during a brisk Autumn day.

"Simple," Barricade laughed. "This is only the outer edge of the storm. The worse is yet to come." The fact that this news was delivered with the same enthusiasm that Sides had shown previously, as if Barricade was announcing the resurrection of Cybertron, did nothing to create enthusiasm from the others. It was more like horror.

"It's _what_?" Ratchet yelped aghast.

"Perhaps we should have stayed in that town," Prowl muttered sourly.

"Too late to go back," Wheeljack told him with a shake of his head. "And it would be a waste of time to head back."

"Slag," Prowl groaned.

"This has been the absolute pits," Jazz agreed as he dropped his head onto Prowl's shoulder, the very image of defeat.

"We've all been having trouble with the weather," Sideswipe admitted with a shrug.

"No kidding," Sunny huffed as he rubbed the area of his chest where his headlight would have been.

"Then we have no choice," Barricade muttered under his breath before he raised his voice to speak to the mech on the other side of the road. "Hey Autobit! No choice! We've got to hook up."

"I hate to say it, but I think you're right!" Bumblebee called back with a sigh. "I was hoping to get a little further."

"Weren't we all?" Barricade laughed.

"I do not approve of this," Soundwave announced as Frenzy was already moving to get the chains set up without even a word from Barricade, Rumble scrambling to catch up.

"Suck it up man," Jazz huffed. "None of us do."

"Well this ought to be entertaining," Steve chuckled as he followed the two mechs to retrieve the chains.

"How do we do this?" Miles asked curiously as Rumble very happily dropped a few into the boy's arms. "Oomph!"

"Careful," Sam quickly reached out and balanced his friend.

"Thanks," Miles nodded as he turned towards the mechs who were once again transforming back into their alt modes. Ironhide and Ratchet were once again hitching the trailer back up much to Optimus' annoyance.

"Hey, if I could tow it myself, I would," Ratchet chuckled as he transformed himself.

"Whose chains are these?" Miles asked Barricade curiously as Ron and Epps came over with a few more.

"There are still three more sets to get," Epps stated as he dropped his own group.

"For the moment, let's just hook one team up and that way we'll know what to do for the other two," Ron stated as he looked down at the pile of chains in the snow.

"Wonderful idea," Bumblebee stated as Barricade let out a wicked grin.

"So who's going to be the guinea pig?" the 'Con drawled.

"The what?" Perceptor asked curiously.

There was a sigh from the hummer. "I suppose I will," he reluctantly volunteered as he pulled forward.

"Okay, lets see what we can do," Will stated as he quickly took charge on getting the two mechs connected. The other humans and a very reluctant Rumble were soon moving the chains this way and that as they tried to figure out what would be the best way to utilize them.

"We need to get the cat litter bags too," Barricade suddenly announced.

"The what now?" Ravage asked appalled at the very mention of the item. Ravage didn't have fur but more than a few humans could just picture it standing on end if he did.

"For weight and traction," Bumblebee quickly soothed the cat. "If someone gets stuck, we could just shake it around the tire and get out."

Ravage didn't seem all that impressed as the two condors began snickering at him. "Shut up," the cat hissed as he quickly made his way back into Soundwave and out of the cold.

Sam just shook his head at the mechanical feline's actions and continued on with his own appointed task. While the group was trying their best to figure out how to connect the chains, Sam was busy with Frenzy sitting on a fallen tree log trying to untangle some of the other chains that had entangled together. It was very tedious and his gloves made it a challenge but Sam was happy to actually be of use for the moment.

"You've been very quiet," a deep voice suddenly stated, starling Sam slightly out of his thoughts containing a very poofy Ravage and a dryer.

"I'm sorry?" he asked surprised as he looked towards the other person untangling the lines.

"Quiet," Megatron repeated never once looking up from his own work. "Since the hotel this morning."

Sam blinked in surprise before he quickly ducked his head and became determined to keep his attention on untangling some of the knots in order to hide the flushed look he knew was on his face. "What do you mean?" He tried to sound nonchalant, as if he had no idea as to what Megatron could possible be referring to, and failed miserably.

Megatron gave him a sharp look before he went back to untangling the cold metal links. "You're facing a rather complicated choice here, with them," and here Megatron jerked his head in the direction of the two mechs that were still standing around out of alt mode, directing the humans on where the best place would be to tie off the lines on their venerable undercarriages.

"What are you talking about?" Sam insisted, trying his best to keep his voice calm and even. It cracked on the "t" syllable in the word "about" though, and he knew that he wasn't fooling Megatron one bit. "What choice?"

"Between them," Megatron smirked as he finally took his gaze away from his work to shoot Sam a pointed look. "You think that _no_ _one_ would have noticed?" he persisted.

"Notice what?" Sam continued to be deliberately obtuse, feeling it best to take after Wheeljack's approach for the moment.

Megatron shook his head as he let out a small sigh. "Youngsters," he huffed before he turned a bit to face Sam head on. "You're in love," he stated point blank. "The curious question now becomes, which one? And I think you have no answer to that one either."

Sam's eyes widened in shock before he felt himself flush and he ducked his head again. He was quiet a long moment before he sighed. "It doesn't matter," he insisted firmly, keeping his gaze on his work. "Nothing will come of it considering who and what we are."

"Really?" Megatron drawled, a small chuckle rising up. "I doubt that Captain Lennox would agree."

"You know about that too?" Sam gasped, his head jerking upward in surprise.

"Of course," Megatron scoffed with a small wave of his hand. "Kind of hard not to when they're acting pretty much like younglings in love."

The optic's lightened and there was a small chuckle. "Du-du-duh," Frenzy snickered before Megatron took control once more.

Sam shook his head with a small smile of his own. "They are kind of acting like teenagers," he snickered.

"Indeed," Megatron chuckled. "Though I am please by the development."

"Really?" Sam asked completely surprised. "You're happy that Ironhide, a Cybertronion, is with a pitiful Earth native?"

"I _was_ High Lord Protector," Megatron stressed as he separated the fist chain and set it aside. "I have hope that everyone from Cybertron will be able to find a bit of happiness in life with someone, no matter who that other person is or where they're from. At least he found someone."

Sam looked at Megatron surprised as he just barely made out that last sentence and was stunned to see an expression of such sadness on the angular face. He never knew Frenzy could look so downhearted and the fact that it was actually _Megatron_ that was contorting Frenzy's features to make that expression was completely shocking. It was only the freezing cold air that reached his tongue that actually made Sam aware that he had opened his mouth to ask a question that he now realized perhaps wouldn't be the best one to ask. There was a chuckle and Sam ducked his head again. "Sorry," he muttered. "It's none of my business."

"Perfectly understandable," Megatron chuckled. "It's to be expected considering not only your species curiosity, but also your age as well that you would wonder."

Sam just shrugged and the two continued to work in silence for a while before Sam couldn't help himself. "Have you ever-? I mean-? Who was it that-?"

Megatron dropped the chain into his lap and looked at Sam incredulously. "Who do you think?" he drawled before his gaze quickly flickered over to the group of Autobots again.

Sam blinked for a moment before it seemed to dawn on him. "You mean-?" he began only to have Megatron quickly lean over the pile of chains in order to clamp a hand over Sam's mouth before the boy could say it out loud.

"It doesn't matter," Megatron stated as he sat back down. "I lost my chance, which is why I'm so surprised that you're willing to give up yours before you've even tried. You never gave up in that military city."

"Mission City," Sam corrected absently.

Megatron shook his head. "Whatever," he dismissed. "I just didn't think that you of all people would quit before even getting out of the gate."

"But did you really lose your chance?" Sam asked, still trying his best to recover from his surprise. "I mean you're both alive- well, you are again- so why-?"

Megatron just shot him a small frown and halted anymore of Sam's questions with a shake of his head. "I will not do that to him," he announced as he glanced at the group of Autobots still all watching the other humans trying their best to connect Ratchet to Soundwave.

"But if you were Aligned-" Sam began before Megatron shook his head again.

"I felt the Link but it never fully matured into an Alignment," he explained. "And it will stay that way if I have anything to say about it."

"What?" Sam blinked surprise, confusion coming to the forefront. "But I thought that your sparks were what determined who you would Link with and it was the sparks that connected to each other."

"It is our sparks that Link," Megatron confirmed with a nod. "But a young spark usually takes time to become aware of what exactly it is that it's searching for. Linking is only the beginning. It's when the two sparks recognize one another and begin to call. It takes a strong emotional connection before two sparks to become fully Aligned and synced together. Hence our version of a wedding and why it's mostly the older ones who are Aligned."

"Young?" Sam blinked surprised as he glanced back at the group. "But I thought it was-"

"It is," Megatron interrupted quickly. "We _have_ known each other since practically the beginning you know, and have been separated for over a few billion years."

Sam blinked as he thought about it. "So wait. You're still linked on your end of the spectrum but he's still completely oblivious? I would think he would have noticed it before now. Before Cybertron even died."

Megatron let out a heavy sigh as he finished untangling another chain. "I only realized what it was that was happening just dinacycles before the war," he admitted softly. "Before the-virus."

The last word was said so quietly that Sam thought for a moment that he hadn't heard it at all, but he had. Sam looked at the bent head with a sad, sinking feeling creeping up his throat. "And now?"

"Now?" Megatron shook his head. "I've hurt him far too many times and he deserves a chance to be happy."

"But if it's your spark that his is looking for…" Sam trailed off stunned as Megatron shook his head.

"He would be much happier with someone who hasn't brought him so much pain," Megatron insisted. "Perhaps he will meet someone of your race who would make him happy like the weapon's specialist has found in Will."

"What if he doesn't?" Sam pressed after a moment of silence. "What if he's continually trying to find the other spark at the end of the Link his spark is calling out for?"

"It is still better than being with me," Megatron insisted before he shot Sam a hard stare. "Is this the reason you are so hesitant?" he asked him firmly. "You are worried that you will be left behind if you choose wrong and he becomes Linked to someone else?"

Sam blinked before he sighed. "I could lose both of them," he admitted. "I'm not as brave as Will. And I can't hurt 'Bee like that."

"'Bee?" Megatron asked with a wide smile. "So it's Barricade who you are torturing yourself over. Will wonders never cease?"

Sam ducked his head, knowing his face was redder than a tomato. "Does it matter who I may or may not have stronger feelings for? I have feelings for _both_ of them. Just more feelings for Barricade than I even thought possible, that's the problem."

"It's only a problem if you look at it as an obstacle and not a challenge to be overcome," Megatron chuckled. "So let me see if I can guess the situation. You thought you had feelings for the young Autobot warrior when suddenly this bad ass Decepticon commander comes waltzing up to your door and now you're all confused and don't want anyone getting hurt, am I correct in my assumptions?"

Sam could only stare in shock. "Did you just call Barricade a 'bad ass'?"

Megatron smirked. "He's a Decepticon, is he not?"

Sam frowned before his shoulders slumped and he nodded. "You pretty much summed it up in a nut shell," he admitted. "And I'm completely lost as to what to do!"

"Do you want my advice?" Megatron asked with a small smirk.

Sam gave the Decepticon leader a wary look before he finally nodded. "Might as well."

Megatron just smirked as he leaned forward, nearly nose to nose with the human boy. "Love hurts, and it fucking sucks. Learn to deal."

Sam could feel his jaw dropped stunned but before he could say anything, Perceptor moved wandered over and Megatron pulled back. "Are they untangled?" the small red mech asked curiously as he looked over the pile of chains before the two.

"Oh!" Sam startled at the interruption. "We've got it!" he called out to 'Bee who was looking over at him curiously. Barricade also looked up at the sound of Sam's voice and Sam could almost feel his heart begin to pound louder in his chest as the mech's gaze found him.

"Thanks," Perceptor's voice brought him out of his thoughts once again as the Autobot scientist took the chains from he and Frenzy.

Sam glanced over at the mech beside him only to blink in surprise to see the lighter red optics staring back at him and the mech grinning madly. "He-he-he's r-r-right," Frenzy laughed. "It c-c-can s-s-suck a-at t-times." He turned to once more board Soundwave in an effort to get out of the cold but before he did he threw over his shoulder, "b-b-but i-its s-so w-w-worth it."

Sam could only turn back around as 'Bee called him once more, his mind a whirl with his thoughts and a very burning question on his mind as he looked over at the two mechs. '_But is it worth the pain I could cause to the other_?'

"Come on guys! The snow isn't going to stop any time soon!" Barricade announced as he and Bumblebee both transformed so they too could be outfitted with the chains. Sam quickly shook his head and tried to banish that thought out of his head and instead concentrate on what needed to be done and how he could help.

With the humans help, the three expecting were soon hitched to their respective buddies and the group was on their way once again. They weren't being so much towed as they were just leashed, a difference Ratchet noticed immediately. He also noticed the Soundwave's passengers were having fun staring down at him from the rear window as both condors and cat lounged on the bench. "This is embarrassing," he muttered sourly.

"Better this than in a ditch," was Soundwave's reply. "Which is where you're husband is headed."

"What?" Ratchet yelped surprise.

"-_Don't worry_,-" came Barricade's voice over the radio. "-_The snow should cushion his fall._-"

"Wheeljack! Status?" Prowl called out.

"This is the pits!" was Wheeljack's angered reply.

"At least we're away from the cliff," Sunny sated somewhat relieved.

"True," Optimus chuckled and Sam could only glance once more in Bumblebee's rearview mirror at the large eighteen-wheeler that was once again bringing up the rear.

A small thought suddenly occurred to him and he felt horrible that he hadn't realized it before. How in the world had Megatron felt when he saw his spark's other half nearly go over that cliff and knowing that there was absolutely nothing that he could have done to stop it?

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please join us... this afternoon for chapter One Hundred and Twenty Nine-Rekindle Fervor


	129. Snapshots

Cover Me

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note: DON'T ASK! JUST _DON'T ASK_****! **Grrr! ...anyway, chapter 129 ended up going way past my 10 page minimum so I ended splinting it up into two chapters. I know I said 129 would be entitled "Rekindled Fevor" but that is now chapter 130. Please make take note!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Twenty Nine: Snapshots

"Go away!" Rollerforce hollered in exasperation at the small group that was trailing behind him as he tried to complete the task that Red had given him. Unfortunately for him the three tag-a-longs didn't understand a word he said as they continued to remain just steps behind the large red mech. "Leave me alone!" he tried again only to receive the same results as before. Two pairs of optics just stared back at him blankly while the third one twittered a bit before falling silent once more, apparently staring at him as well, though it was hard to tell since they still didn't know if the thing had actual optics or just a guidance system.

Rollerforce let out a strangled scream in frustration before he turned back around, determined to ignore the pests and get his work done. Motorhead and Bluestreak both hid their smiles as the three gremlins, Dispensor, Gravelgrinder and Spindle, continued to follow the rather aggravated gunner as he tried to sweep up the mess he had created when he had shot at poor Mojo. He had inadvertently hit one of the larger piles of scrap that Optimus and the others had collected in the few moths before the others arrival in order to modify the human's air base into something that they could call home. Unfortunately now it was nothing more than a large heap of smoldering, twisted metal that was mostly unusable.

'_Well perhaps Wheeljack will find some use for it,_' Red thought as he watched Rollerforce drag a larger stack of scorched I-beams out and began sorting through it to see what was salvageable. At the moment the "total loss" pile was twice the size of the "good enough" and the "undamaged" piles combined. With a shake of his head Red glanced down at the small white mech that was still standing by his feet. The small white mech looked up at him, his neon green optics bright with curiosity. "What are we to do with you guys, hmm?" he asked with a small smile. Neurotoxic just chirped at Red's question and began bouncing around chatting nonstop.

"Have you thought of a place to keep them?" Hound asked curiously as he wandered over, a can of oil in both his hands. "The gremlins I mean."

Red shook his head as he accepted the can Hound offered. "No idea," he admitted with a tired sigh. "Most of the hangers are 'claimed' as it were, and even if we do put them in a hanger we'll still just have to find a place for them later when the others return."

"But for now they can be housed in the empty hanger, right?" Hound asked curiously.

"Anyone's hanger but Ironhide's," Red agreed with a nod. "Perhaps we should house them in Prowl's? He's always neurotic about keeping things organized so it's at least clean."

"Jazz," Hound said pointedly.

"Oh, right," Red sighed as he thought about all the potentially explosive items the saboteur would have in his hanger. "Not good."

"And he's not the only one," Hound chuckled. "Ratchet and Wheeljack's should have one of those giant 'caution' signs on their door they have so much dangers equipment in there."

"And we have the Race Track Patrol in 'Bee and 'Cade's hanger," Red stated with a frown. "What's left?"

"There's the twin's hanger," Hound stated with a small smirk.

"Primus forbid!" Red gasped horrified. "Do you know how much trouble those four could get into with all that paint and everything?"

Hound just shuddered. "So what's left?"

"There's Ratchet's old hanger but Soundwave has been using it and we have no clue as to what's in there," Red admitted with a small sigh.

"True," Hound laughed. "Then there's Optimus' hanger."

Red groaned. "He's got all his data pads in there."

"Well we have to put them _somewhere,_" Hound stated with a small frown. "There's only so much space around here."

"What we need is to get a stable base of operations up for ourselves and soon," Blaster stated as he joined the group, having heard the last half of his friend's conversation. "Or at least ask Keller for more of these hanger buildings if nothing else."

"Certainly would help when the rain comes, that's for sure," Hound agreed with a nod of his head. "Especially when the other teams finally manage to receive Optimus' transmission and start heading out."

Red nodded in agreement as he took a small sip of oil. He glanced over at the scout with a small frown as a though occurred to him. "How do you think Mirage will handle being on this planet?" he asked curiously. "You yourself seem to have adapted well, but that could just be the fact that you love anything and everything, you giant eco nut."

Hound surprised Blaster when he simply shrugged at Red's question. "One never knows when Mirage is concerned," he admitted as he took a sip of his own oil. "Mirage has very different views of things."

Red just nodded as if he expected the answer. "Considering he was a member of the upper crust prior to the war, it's understandable."

"'Upper crust'?" Hound repeated the phrase puzzled. "Toast?"

Red just laughed. "A socialite."

Hound just nodded at this as Blaster continued to stare at him in stunned surprise. "What do you mean you don't know if Mirage will like Earth?" Blaster inquired completely flabbergasted at the statement. "He's your husband!"

"And very unpredictable," Hound admitted with a laugh, shocking the younger mech further. "Just because we're Aligned doesn't necessarily mean we know each other completely."

"It doesn't?" Blaster seemed unable to fully grasp what Hound was telling him and he frowned as he tried to make sense it all.

"Of course not," Red shook his head with a small smile. "It would be very boring indeed if you could continually predict your partners every word and action."

Blaster frowned at this and Hound decided to take pity on the younger mech. "While we may be Aligned, we're still different people with our own thoughts and opinions."

"Though most of the time we do have the same opinion, Inferno and I still are not always in agreement," Red added before he motioned to the still grumbling Rollerforce, shadows still following curiously behind him. "Case in point."

"Oh," Blaster nodded at this as he looked over at the still grumbling 'Con who was now growling at Motorhead and Bluestreak that if they were going to hang around they could very well help him clean up.

"You mess, your job," Motorhead replied cheerfully as Bluestreak started laughing again. "I think you missed a piece."

"Slagging pains in the aft," Rollerforce snarled under his breath as he looked over at where Motorhead had indicated to see that he had indeed dropped a smaller piece. "How about I add you to the 'total loss' pile, you worthless piece of slag? We'll see who's laughing then!"

"Leave him alone 'Force," Groundhog called out from where he was speaking to, or rather grilling, Mikaela about Ratchet's own medical procedures and everything that the Autobot medic had taught her in those few months of summer. "It's not his fault you can't control that slagging temper of yours."

"No but he's a major contributing factor, that's what," Rollerforce snapped as he turned to pick up the lost piece of piping when he froze and stared in amazement as it was held out to him.

All the Cybertronions stared stunned as Gravelgrinder held out the small piece of metal to Rollerforce, a rather large grin on his face and a proud air to his stance. It took Rollerforce a moment to realize that the large Terraformer was trying to help him and that in fact, so was Spindle and Dispensor. The other two mechs had taken some of the smaller pieces and were dragging them out and placing them in the three piles.

Unfortunately the purpose of the three separate clusters seemed lost to them, as they were adding each piece of scrap to the piles in turn and subsequently jumbling everything up once more. "HEY!" Rollerforce yelped as he realized what was happening and he rushed forward and took a perfectly good piece of sheet metal from Dispensor who was about to put it in the "total loss" pile.

Red Alert instantly tensed as the Decepticon yanked the piece of scrap from the green mech and was about to step in to intervene on Dispensor's behalf when he caught a small motion from Groundhog. "Give him a moment," Groundhog mouthed quietly and Red hesitated before he finally stepped back to his original position in order to observe what would happen next. Stunned he watched as Rollerforce moved over to the "undamaged" pile.

"It goes in _this_ one," Rollerforce stated as he set the sheet metal down before directing Spindle towards the "total loss" section so the spider like mech could put down the melted ball of… something.

The Autobots all looked at each other surprised at Rollerforce's sudden shift in attitude towards the gremlins but both Motorhead and Groundhog smiled as they watched their companion try his best to direct the three to the specific stacks their load was suppose to go. The three mechs seemed to want the piles to be even however as they continued to move in the wrong direction with their pieces. "I thought you didn't like the gremlins," Groundhog called out teasingly as he watched Rollerforce try his best to direct traffic as it were.

"They're at least willing to help!" Rollerforce called out irritably as he quickly moved his foot in Spindle's way so the spider mech would turn and go towards the "good enough" section. "Which is more than I can say about some people!" This statement was said with a sharp glare at the lounging Motorhead.

Groundhog looked over at Motorhead as well and after a moment the orange mech caved under the combined stares from his teammates. "Oh all right, already!" he huffed as he got off the large boxcar and made his way over to where Rollerforce was trying his best to convince Gravelgrinder to drop the small bent pipe. "Just let him have it," he told the gunner as he walked by. "What does it matter?" Rollerforce frowned but unwilling to chase Motorhead off now that it seemed the younger mech was going to help, said nothing.

Hound and Red both gave a sigh of relief, as the situation was quickly defused while Blaster just laughed as he watched Rollerforce ending up in a tug-of-war with Gravelgrinder over the pipe as it seemed the Earth mech no longer wanted to give it up. With a final growl of frustration, Rollerforce finally released the small pipe and stomped away muttering, much to Motorhead's amusement. Gravelgrinder hugged the pipe for a moment and quickly put it away in some compartment or other in his arm.

"I must say, this is a surprising development," Groundhog chuckled as he wandered over with Mikaela seated in his palm. "It seems that they're at least willing to learn."

"Why is it so surprising?" Hound asked curiously. "They are, for all intended purposes, Cybertronions and our kind is naturally curious."

"True, but since we don't know what Burgen did to them, we don't know the full limits of their intelligence," Mikaela explained with a small frown.

"Without a full diagnostic, who knows what their limits and capabilities are," Groundhog admitted with a small lift of his shoulders. "And I doubt they'll let me examine them."

"We're just going to have to learn as we go," Red announced as he watched Motorhead try to impress Bluestreak by picking up one of the largest pieces.

The metal container seemed to be a bit much for him however and he nearly toppled backwards before Rollerforce practically shoved him forward. Motorhead stumbled towards the correct pile and quickly dropped the piece, though Red was unsure if Motorhead dropped it deliberately or just could no longer hold on to the item. A quick glanced at Bluestreak showed that the mech was trying his best not to burst out into laughter instead of being awed by Motorhead's show of strength as was probably the 'Cons original intention.

Groundhog frowned at the smirking security chief before he caught sight of the can he held in his grasp. "Where'd you get the oil?" he asked entranced, as if Red were holding onto the All Spark itself.

"Crate behind Optimus' desk," Red stated with a jerk of his thumb at the main hanger. "I trust you can get it yourself?"

Groundhog just chuckled and passed Mikaela over to Blaster before he headed off towards the hanger. Mikaela meanwhile settled herself as she looked over at where "They sure seem eager to help," Mikaela stated as she watched the gremlins move from pile to pile and Rollerforce and Motorhead then moving the pieces to the correct to the pile.

"Well, most of them," Red chuckled as Neurotoxic left his side and quickly joined the group in the middle of the courtyard. The white mech however, was proving to be even more difficult as he took each newly sorted piece and was moving them back to the first heap of scrap. For every one that the others sorted, he would get two of them back into the first pile since he was so quick.

"Slag it! _Red_!" Rollerforce shouted out angrily. "Can't you control him or something?"

"Why are you asking me?" Red called back with a small laugh.

"He's your… pet, isn't he?" Rollerforce growled back.

"He's no one's pet!" Red returned with a shake of his head.

"But you're the one he's always following, so can't you get him under controlled or something? Get him to put them in the right piles!"

"Unfortunately no can do," Red laughed as he watched the small square mech move with rapid speed. "It seems he's made a game of it."

"Slag," Rollerforce growled as he tried to snag the newest piece from the small mech as it dashed by. Neurotoxic however just slipped around him and practically dove into the pile, nearly disappearing into the melted chaos.

Spindle apparently thought that this was a grand idea as he instantly dropped his own heap of tangled wire and proceeded to follow Neurotoxic into the large pile. He dove into it as if it were made of fallen autumn leaves and began frolicking through it, dislodging pieces as he went. Dispensor, not to be left out, quickly joined the other two and soon the pile became a chaotic mess despite Gravelgrinder trying his best to pick up each piece that was thrown out and return it to its original location.

"They certainly are different," Hound chuckled as he finished off his oil.

"I think Gravelgrinder might be a neat freak," Mikaela chuckled as she watched the large Escalade begin creating a new pile a few feet away from where his companions were still playing and throwing pieces now.

"'Neat freak'?" Blaster asked her curiously.

"Prefers things to be organized," Mikaela clarified.

"As opposed to the chaos his companions are creating," Hound chuckled as he watched a large square piece of something go flying out of the pile.

"They're at least having fun," Red laughed as he watched Rollerforce try his best to collect the different pieces as they were tossed about before Gravelgrinder could add them to his own pile that he had decided was going to be his and wouldn't let anyone else get near.

"They certainly do seem entertained," Hound laughed as Neurotoxic snagged a small metal bar and was playing "keep away" with Spindle as his partner while poor 'Force tried to retrieve it from the two. The gremlins being much smaller and more agile made the task difficult however for the larger mech that had to bend down in order to be able to retrieve the bar.

Dispensor, for his part, seemed was having much more fun trying his best to nail Motorhead with the different balls of wire the First Team had collected and Mikaela laughed. "Perhaps Mrs. Witwicky should loan him her bat," she snickered as she watched the orange mech try his best to dodge the small projectiles the best he could.

"At least they're not hurting anyone," Hound announced with a shrug as he finished off his oil.

"What in the world?" Groundhog stared at the chaos going on in the coutyard as he returned with his own can of dark crude.

Red made a small face as he saw which of the can's Groundhog had retrieved. "How can you drink that dark?" he asked disgusted.

Groundhog just shrugged as Mikaela started laughing almost uncontrollably. "Its like you guys are discussing coffee," she admitted with a laugh. "Pretty soon you'll be having foam lattes made of organic oils as opposed to espresso's made of multi-grade." The four mechs looked at her as if she was nuts and soon Mikaela wound down from her small giggle fest. "Err, never mind," she said softly, a bit of a blush on her face as she ducked her head.

Groundhog frowned at her a moment before he shrugged and turned to Red, completely disregarding the pandemonium his teammates were currently in. "So are we still at a loss as to where to keep them?"

"Apparently," Hound turned back to Groundhog. "If you have any idea, we'd love to hear it."

Groundhog thought a moment. "Do they still go down into the sub-base?" he suddenly asked curiously. "That was their home you know. How do we know they don't want to go back down there?"

"Slag!" Red suddenly shouted startling the others with the sudden outburst. "Sorry, but I just realized that now that we know what was down there, we should go back and continue our exploration of the sub-base as soon as possible."

"Isn't it enough that we already found the gremlins?" Blaster asked with a small frown as he watched the Motorhead and Rollerforce still going through the different piles despite the gremlins doing their best to keep each piece away from them.

"With Sector Thirteen, we need anything we can find," Red told him. "Besides, who knows what else is down there?"

"I don't know about that," Hound said with a small frown. "How much more could be down there? We saw a lot as it was."

"Plenty," a new voice answered and the group turned to find Fig hobbling towards them with Maggie and Simmons right behind him. "We saw the barracks down there and let me tell you, with the amount of people they had working there, the place has to be _huge_!" Simmons finished.

"What do you mean?" Red inquired, worry in his tone. "You think that there's more things down there like the gremlins?"

Simmons shrugged. "Who knows, but from what I could tell from the blueprints Miss Madsen retrieved…" Maggie gave a wide grin. "We only explored the top two levels."

The group seemed stunned by this revelation. "And how many levels are there?" Hound asked reluctantly, almost as if he didn't even want to know the answer.

"Oh you're going to love this," Fig chuckled as he set his crutches aside and allowed Groundhog to pick him up. "Thirteen."

They stared at him. "You're kidding," Red stated in disbelief as he offered a hand to Maggie.

"Unfortunately, no," Simmons admitted as he stepped up into Hound's offered hand. It seemed he had gotten over being carried around like some organic accessory. "They had thirteen levels. Level one was the 'initial processing' and barracks while level two was storage. The deeper you go, the more important the level."

"In other words, the thirteenth level is what we need to get to. It's Burgen's lab itself."

"Oh slag," Red groaned as he shook his head in disbelief.

"That's going to take forever to explore thirteen levels!" Blaster gasped as he absorbed the news.

"No kidding," Red sighed as he dropped his head into his hand. "It'll take an entire _team_ to get through that mess."

"So does this mean we're going to wait for Optimus?" Groundhog asked curiously.

Red nodded as he looked back up. "No choice," he explained. "We need two teams actually. An exploration team and a base camp."

"Not to mention it would probably be best to wait for Ratchet incase we encounter another cave in as we did with you," Groundhog nodded.

"So does this mean that we can't go back down until the others get back?" Maggie cried out in shock and the mechs all nodded. "Well slag," she huffed as she indicated to Red that she wanted down. "I'd better tell Glen. He's not going to like this."

"If we have to wait for them, what do we do in the meantime?" Blaster asked curiously as Maggie left to tell Glen the bad news.

Groundhog shrugged before he gestured towards the courtyard. "Work with the gremlins I suppose."

"Lets not forget making this place sparkling proof," Red added with a small laugh. "Dangerous explosives and weapons lying about aren't the best things to have around inquisitive sparklings."

"Judy and Carol will be happy I think," Fig chuckled. "But I think baby proofing this place will be rather challenging."

"No kidding," Red chuckled as he looked about the base. "But it will be a joy to have them running around, that's for sure."

"How are you feeling by the way?" Hound asked curiously. "You haven't really been showing the 'horrible hormone effect' that Ron and Steve had warned us about."

"What?" Fig burst out laughing. "Don't tell me they decided to scare you with the stories of their own family experiences."

"Well, that and our own observations," Hound admitted with a smile. "Sunny painting, for one."

"And his temper," Blaster added with a small shudder.

"He's always had a temper," Red chuckled as he turned back around. "But I'm fine though, thanks for asking."

Blaster looked over at the security chief for a moment before he asked, "What's it like?"

Red seemed surprised by the question but was even more surprised as he realized that every mech there was waiting to hear what he had to say. He shrugged. "Not much to tell," he admitted. "I feel drained of energy sometimes and my internal programming are interrupted every now and again as the sparkling fluctuates but other than that, I'm fine."

"What do you mean your programming fluctuate?" Groundhog instantly demanded, the medic curiosity in him taking over.

"What about programming?" Bluestreak asked as he finally wandered over, curiosity taking hold as he was determined to find out what they were speaking about so intently.

"The sparkling seems to be messing with Red's programming," Blaster announced fearfully.

"WHAT?" Bluestreak yelped horrified as he whirled to face Red to get conformation.

Red just shook his head, a small smile playing about his lips. "I just meant that the sparklings presence is interfering with my own systems while the sparkling… explores his surroundings I guess you could say." He laughed, trying his best to quell the younger mechs fears about having sparklings. "Nothing more than static in the optics and the occasional locked joint, I promise."

Blaster and Bluestreak seemed relieved to hear this but at the same time remained wary and Red couldn't help but snicker at their worries. Hound himself was looking rather ill himself. "Primus, Mirage is going to kill me," he groaned.

"Mirage?" Mikaela asked curiously.

"Hound's husband," Red told her. "And he hasn't arrived yet," he said turning back to Hound. "Besides, Sam said that it's the sparkling who chooses who he'll go with. It could very well be you in my position."

Hound looked even more horrified than before at this thought and Mikaela and Fig both snickered at his expression while Simmons looked rather ill by the conversation. "I believe I'm done here," he muttered and Hound quickly let him down so he could leave.

"That man is rather sour," Bluestreak stated with a frown as he watched the human leave.

"Well we are kind of the reason he lost his job," Red admitted with a small shrug.

Mikaela shook her head as she turned back to Red. "So have you decided on a name for the sparkling?" she asked curiously.

"She might be right," Hound chuckled. "Since we had such a hard time just choosing the gremlins names you may want a head start."

"Especially since we don't know how long it will be before they sparklings decide to grace us with their presences," Groundhog chuckled.

"I don't know," Red shrugged. "I'll have to ask Inferno."

"Where is Inferno anyway?" Blaster asked curiously.

Red looked surprised by this as he looked around for his missing partner. "You know… I'm not sure."

"I haven't seen him since Rollerforce destroyed the yard," Groundhog admitted with a frown.

"I HEARD THAT!" Rollerforce shouted out from where he was still trying to sort the scrap despite the gremlins unraveling all his work.

Red shook his head. "I'm going to go see if he's all right," he announced as he quickly excused himself from the group.

"If you're all done gossiping now," Rollerforce called out angrily. "We could use some _help_ over here!"

"Coming!" Groundhog laughed as he turned to help his friend.

There was a sudden sound of singing and the group jumped in surprise as they all looked over at Blaster annoyed. "Hey, it wasn't me!" Blaster yelped defensively.

"It's my phone," Mikaela announced as she pulled the small rectangle out from her pocket. She frowned at the "incoming picture" on the screen before she flipped open the top and pressed the button. Her eyes widened as she stared at the small glowing screen. "WHAT THE SLAG?"

-To Be Continued


	130. Rekindle Fervor

**Cover Me**

_By Black Dragon Queen_**  
**

**Author's Note: THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER I AM POSTING TODAY! YOU MAY HAVE TO GO BACK TO 129 IF YOU MISSED THE FIRST ONE!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter One Hundred Thirty: Rekindle Fervor

Inferno was not a happy Autobot. He had been in the hanger for the past few hours just pacing and thinking, thinking and pacing. He had a lot of things on his processor and not all of it was good. It all started with the moment he had been reunited with Red Alert all the way to the startling revelation he had faced in the main hanger.

How in the world could he have been with Red for these past few Earth months and not notice that his glitch, something that had pained Red since that terrible accident on Cybertron, was gone? He was _married_ to the small security chief for the love of Primus, how was it that he was completely blind to the situation? How was it that he didn't realize something of such great importance had been solved?

Inferno was angry. Angry at everything and anything but mostly angry at himself. It had taken someone else to point out that his small mate had been cured, and it was a _Decepticon_ at that! A Decepticon for Primus' sake! How humiliating!

To Inferno, that had been the latest of strange occurrence on a long list of strange occurrences, starting with when they had arrived planet side to a vastly changed First Team. The First Team had not been acting like themselves when they had met up with them again. Their behavior was borderline bizarre in the sudden joking around and strange garbled language that they tended to use at random intervals. At least Inferno and the others were able to understand them after they had been shown how to connect to the strange "World Wide Web", a rather primitive version of their master network they had once had on Cybertron.

That had been strange fact number two. The planet's natives were odd and so tiny compared to their own size. They almost had a backwards look of things if their technology was anything to go by. It was baffling that the First Team had given them such high praise and spoke of the one called "Sam" with such respect and pride-almost as if the boy himself was a Prime unit. Then they found out why and thus came shocking revelation number three.

The Earth human Sam Witwicky had killed the High Lord Protector and leader of the Decepticons, Megatron himself! The war was over. They had won! Or survived anyway to be the last ones standing. The fourth startling fact was that the human had used the All Spark to do it with! Their only hope at restoring Cybertron was lost forever and now they had to find a new home after regrouping here on this strange planet with it's strange weather systems.

It had been quite a task to get used to the idea that the war was over. When Inferno and the others had arrived, they had arrived expecting another epic struggle against the Decepticons in the fight for the All Spark. Instead they had arrived just in time to learn that it was all over, the All Spark lost and the Decepticons scattered and in hiding. They had missed everything.

In some bizarre twist, it had been a bit of a let down for Inferno. He had been looking forward to kicking some Decepticon afts. Then they had learned that Starscream had survived the final battle and Inferno thought that he would get his chance at some payback. Amazingly enough however, Starscream had still yet to arrive to show how "superior" he was and what a better leader he is than Megatron ever was. Instead the group had been presented with surprise number five.

Upon returning from meeting with Prowl and the others, they had returned home to find a Cybertronion waiting for them. A _Decepticon _waiting for them, and with the human Sam to boot! The fact that Bumblebee, the youngest and most innocent of mechs had instantly stood up for the 'Con was shocking, to learn that Bumblebee and Sam had actually been _hiding_ the 'Con was almost enough to overload circuits. That Optimus agreed to a truce had been down right astounding.

It had all gone down hill from there. Inferno was absolutely appalled that Optimus had agreed to allow the 'Con temporary residency until Starscream had been dealt with. This was one of the mechs that had fought against them, probably had even _killed_ an Autobot at one point and Optimus thought that now the war was over he could just erase the hard drive clean? Well there was no way in the pit that Inferno was going to allow a '_Con_ to potentially harm his small mate.

The fact that Red Alert completely agreed with Optimus' reasoning however, made things difficult. How they had argued that night. Inferno did not want Red to go anywhere near the 'Con especially after Prowl's reaction to the loss of Jazz. Inferno was terrified that he could lose Red the same way and that fear was intensified by Barricade's presence on the base.

Inferno was not going to lose Red after he had found him again. He had thought he had lost Red once already and he was not about to go through that pain again. Watching Red drift even further and further away from him was the worst moment in Inferno's life! The fact that he couldn't reach him was frightening enough but the thought that Red could become lost in the vastness of space and he might never see Red again was down right chilling.

He had nearly wanted to throttle Prowl when he stated that they could not go after Red immediately and would continue onto the next planet before swinging back to look for the missing security chief. Hound and Wheeljack had tried their best to try and help Inferno by speaking to Prowl but if there was thing that Prowl was known for it was his stubbornness. Inferno had been a complete wreck on that planet and Prowl had reluctantly agreed that perhaps he had been in error in not retrieving Red Alert sooner.

When they had finally been reunited, Inferno had felt such an enormous sense of relief and exuberance at the sight of his small mate. The fact that they were reunited while Sunny had lay almost dieing made Inferno quickly realize how close he had actually come to losing his own mate. It had been a miracle that Red had heard Optimus' transmission.

After Sam had actually met Primus however and resurrected the once dead Jazz, Inferno wondered if it really was just a coincidence that Red had floated in the direction that he had. If he hadn't been thrown off course by that asteroid, neither he nor any of them would have found Optimus and the others in this tucked away little galaxy. But did Primus have to use a slagging asteroid to get them to go in the right direction? And did he have to use Red as a homing beacon?

And now they had reunited with the First Team, when Inferno thought that everything would go back to normal, they had to go off to rescue one 'Con and returned with seven. How had things spiraled so out of control? He had been upset enough when it had just been Barricade even though he had been stuck in his alt mode the majority of the time. Now there were seven running around, and it was Megatron's first lieutenant at that! It was a slagging nightmare and if his life wasn't complicated enough as it was with the latest little bombshell that had been dropped on him.

Red was going to have a sparkling. Primus, how did one deal with the news that they were suddenly going to be a caretaker? Jazz and Prowl seemed excited enough and Sunny and Sides at least were excited about it, even if they didn't fully comprehend the great task raising a sparkling was going to be. Inferno himself was absolutely terrified.

How in the world were they going to raise a sparkling? A _sparkling_! It was a life that he was going to be responsible for. Primus, a sparkling! They were going to have a Sparkling. It should be a happy thing right? So why did Inferno feel like it was going to be a complete disaster? The first thing that he, Prowl and Wheeljack had determined upon learning about the sparklings existence was to try and get the 'Cons to leave on their own seeing as Optimus refused to make them leave.

In other words annoy the hell out of them until life at the base became so unbearable for them that they would prefer to remain far, far away. The down side to this was that their respective mates were becoming rather annoyed and fed up with them but Inferno remained firm, convinced that the ends justified the means. It seemed as if it might have worked too until Perceptor had blown the whole thing with the announcement that he had found Energon and the Decepticons had been roped into going.

Wheeljack and Prowl had insisted that they would try and continue with the plan but Inferno had his doubts. Prowl would never do anything that would truly hurt Jazz's feelings and Wheeljack being a newlywed… well, wouldn't want Ratchet to send him to sleep in the cold as it were. At least the base was free of them… until Barricade's team had arrived.

It would have been one thing if they were a problem, Inferno could have just continued with the plan and tried to make things unbearable. It should have been easy considering that the so-called "Race Track Patrol" was not that keen to stay in the first place, determined to find their missing commander. Then Groundhog had saved Red Alert after the disastrous exploration mission to the underground base and Inferno was torn.

He owed the Decepticon medic his gratitude if nothing else. All three of the RTP had kept their cool during those moments and had gotten not only Red Alert out, but also all of them as well. It was frustrating to say the least and Inferno had to finally admit to himself that the members of the Race Track Patrol at least weren't all that bad. Well, Groundhog and Motorhead at least, Rollerforce was loud and rather obnoxious but every team had at least one person like that.

But the fact still remained that they were Decepticons. Inferno sighed as he banged his fist on the boxcar as he walked past it. '_This is a complete disaster,_' he thought angrily. '_Everything is just so wrong_! _How did things get so mixed up_?'

There was one thing he knew he had to do and soon though. He had to tell Red Alert how sorry he was that he had not even noticed that Red's glitch was no longer a factor. He owed Red that much. He only hoped that Red wouldn't be too upset with him. With a sharp nod of the head, Inferno decided that next time he saw Red, he would apologize.

"Inferno? Are you in here?"

Inferno jumped slightly as his name was called and looked over his shoulder to see Red just coming in the doorway. '_That was quick_,' he thought with a small groan. He glanced up at the ceiling. '_You couldn't have given me a little time to figure out what I was going to say_?'

"Inferno, what are you doing in here in the dark?" Red asked puzzled as he looked for the light switch that Wheeljack had connected to the hanger's lighting fixtures. Inferno instantly shuttered his optics as the harsh lighting suddenly illuminated the interior hanger. "Inferno?"

Inferno sighed as he heard Red call his name again. Red sounded worried and on the verge of panic and that was the last thing that Inferno wanted to do to the smaller fire rig. "I'm here," he called out from where he had ended up in the far corner.

For the longest moment he just stood there, staring as the light from outside framed Red in the doorway. By Primus he the most elegant person Inferno had ever seen in his life. How in the world did Inferno get so lucky? It was then Inferno realized that all his uncertainties and all his anxiety meant nothing because he had Red, and together they could withstand anything.

Red turned back around surprised and gave Inferno a worried frown. "Are you all right?" the smaller mech asked as he closed the door behind him and began to walk towards the other mech.

Inferno said nothing for a moment and when Red got close enough, the smaller mech was startled as Inferno reached out and grabbed him, pulling him close. "**You have **_**got**_** to stop**," Inferno said gruffly.

Red's optics brightened in surprise at the concern he hear in Inferno's voice and he tried his best to look at his husbands face the best he could while Inferno had him pressed again his chest. "**Stop what**?" he asked softly, instantly knowing that Inferno was more scared than anything else by the broken tone in his voice.

"**Giving me damn spark failure**,** that**'**s what**," Inferno clarified as he lessened his hold and allowed Red to lean back slightly so they could look at each other in the face.

Red stared up at the larger mech in surprise as Inferno cupped his hands around Red's face and just stared down at him in almost awe. Almost as if he was studying every angle and feature on Red's face like he had never seen it before. Or, Red suddenly realized, in case they never saw one another ever again. "**Inferno**? **What is it**?** What's wrong**?"

Inferno continued to stare down at him for a long moment before he let out a sigh and dropped his hands down to Red's shoulders. "**Damn it Red, every time I turn around, something is happening to you and there's never a damn thing I can do to stop it**."

Red jerked back a little in surprise at the forceful statement. "**What**?" he gasped surprised. "**What in the world are you talking about**?"

Inferno frowned, a look of pure frustration crossing his face. "**Just that every time I look up, you're in another dangerous situation that I can't help you with**." Red still seemed confused and Inferno once more lifted his hand to brush against Red's cheek. "**The asteroid** **for one,**" he clarified to his puzzled mate. "**The damn cave-in for another**."

Red's optics brightened in surprise as he realized what Inferno was getting at. There had been quite a lot happening since they had left Cybertron that was for sure and only now did he think about how Inferno must have felt during those moments that Red had brushed aside as nothing serious. Minor annoyances were what he considered them to be but to Inferno, anything that happened to Red, serious or not, was cause for concern. It drove Red crazy at times, but he understood that Inferno was just worried about him.

With a small smile, Red reached up to cup Inferno's face in his own hands, forcing the larger mech to look him right in the optic. "**But nothing **_**did**_** happen**," he said quietly. "**Nothing happened and we're together. I'm here and you're here and we're both fine- were all **_**three**_** fine.**"

Inferno jerked a bit at this statement as he stared down at the smiling Red Alert. "**Slag it all to the pits Red,**" he growled and Red Alert barely had time to brace himself as he was gathered back up into another metal bending hug.

"**Inferno**?" he called out quietly, wondering if perhaps he could get Groundhog to prescribe a recharge code for the distraught and clearly stressed out mech.

"**Promise me that you will be careful**," Inferno suddenly said and Red felt his jaw drop in surprise.

Calmly, Red pushed against Inferno's chest until the other mech allowed him to lean back in order to stare up at him. "**I'm always careful**," Red stated with a frown.

Inferno nodded quickly. "**I-I know you are but just**," he took a deep breath to calm himself. "**Just be extra, extra careful. Please**?"

Red just smiled and nodded. "**Okay**," he agreed. "**But don't think you can go wrapping me up in bubble wrap**. **I'm a soldier too you know**."

Inferno continued to stare down at Red who was still smiling up at him. "**Primus**," he groaned and Red squawked in surprise as he was suddenly pulled forward and Inferno fell backwards and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Red was instantly frantic as he pushed himself upwards and looked down at Inferno shocked. "What in the world? Are you all right? You landed pretty hard! Perhaps we should-" Red's words suddenly broke off in a gasp as he felt the connection. "Not fair," he whined as he slowly sank back down to lie on Inferno's chest.

"::_**Red**_,::" Inferno whispered down their Link. "::_**My own personal firebug**__._::"

Red could only groan, too wrapped up in the pure feel of the link to chastise his husband for the pet name. "**Inferno,**" he gasped as his spark pulsed and throbbed with need as it could feel it's other half calling out to it. He groaned as he dropped his head onto Inferno's shoulder, his fans kicking on trying to cool his slowly heating up core while his breathing coming faster as he gasped for air. "**Cheater,**" he muttered as he felt another teasing wave down the link.

"**Of course if it means I get to see you like this, I'll use everything I can,**" Inferno chuckled.

Red gasped playfully before Inferno reached out once more and Red was again reduced to a moaning, whimpering mass of metal. He could feel his own spark within him straining against its chamber wanting out-wanting Inferno and he wanted Inferno too. "**Inferno**," he drawled low from his voice box and chuckled as he saw Inferno's little side wings twitch in excitement at the tone.

Red slowly lifted himself up slightly in order to crawl up Inferno's body and he leaned down and pressed his lips against the other mechs shoulder plating right where it was welded to the neck join. Inferno gasped as he felt the starting static electricity run down his wiring from the spot. "**Red**?" he called out hesitantly. "**What are you**-?"

He couldn't get farther than that however as Red leaned forward and showed Inferno what exactly that had been. Inferno tried to pull back when his vision was suddenly dominated by Red's presence but soon enough the warm, tingling, thrilling feeling that zipped down his central wiring distracted him enough to just lean back and allow Red to do whatever he damn well pleased. As long as Inferno keep getting that feeling of pure electricity, he didn't care what Red did to him.

Red himself instantly knew this as he slowly dragged his mouth plating across Inferno's own before sat up, a satisfied grin on his face. "**What brought this on**?" he asked curiously as he leaned back and stretched slightly, pulling his chest plate tighter across him and knowing that it drove Inferno absolutely crazy whenever he did.

"**Do I need a reason**?" Inferno asked around a groan.

Red smirked as he paused to think about it. "**No,**" he chuckled. "**I suppose not**." He smiled down at Inferno as the other mech continued to stare back up at him.

Neither one of the moved for a long moment and the hanger went still as they stared at one another, just taking each other in. Inferno smirked suddenly and Red let out a small yelp as he felt fingers press against his hip plating, searching for the seam and the sensitive wires underneath. Inferno knew Red better than anyone and he knew exactly what to do in order to drive Red absolutely crazy!

Red was not idle himself as he dragging his hands across Inferno's chest plating, slowly moving upwards towards the buckles that locked it in place. He had just reached them when Inferno finally got his fingers into the small gap at the top of his hip and he groaned and fell forward to lay completely onto of the other mech. Inferno simply snickered as the tiny lights on Red's head began flickering and with well practiced ease, Inferno began to play with the wire he found there, watching amused as Red's lights began flickering in time with his soft tugs and strokes.

"**Not fair**," Red hissed as he wiggled and squirmed at Inferno's ministrations.

"**How is it not fair**?" Inferno chuckled. "**You're the one who said you liked this**." He pulled a wire to make his point and Red nearly collapsed into a whimpering mess.

"**Mmm**," Red practically purred.

"**Red**…" Inferno drawled. "::_**Red**_,::" he repeated through the link.

Red Alert shuddered as his spark instantly reached out and called out to his partner. "::_**Inferno**__…_::"

"**Red**," Inferno whispered aloud as he sat up, grasping Red's shoulders and very slowly rolled the other mech over.

Red stared up at Inferno with a small smile, his hands once again reaching out to finish what they started and grabbed the buckles and started undoing them again. Inferno smiled as he felt his chest plate start to separate as gravity took over and the soft blue glow of his spark could start to be seen between the seams. Red was instantly entranced by the light and he hummed in appreciation, reaching forward to drag the tips of his fingers across the tendrils.

Inferno groaned and quickly braced himself before he collapsed onto the smaller Red Alert. Red for his part just smiled as he made another sweep across the soft blue haze that was seeping out of the widening crack. "**Damn it Red, you know I can't take any teasing**," Inferno chastised as he reached out and practically attacked the latches that held Red's own chest plating in place.

Red just smirked as he allowed his husband to manipulate his body any which way Inferno wanted it. He groaned as he also became impatient with the teasing and innuendos. He wanted Inferno and he wanted him _now_!

Inferno chuckled as Red began squirming, his hands flicking the latches with well practice ease. Red chuckled at Inferno's eagerness as his chest plating finally fell fully open and Inferno stared down almost hungrily. And then Inferno suddenly froze, optics bright with stunned surprise. Red was instantly worried as he sat up on his elbows trying to figure out what had happened. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Inferno said nothing for a moment; continuing to stare down before he suddenly reached out and pressed against as small compartment that was just barely visible at the bottom of Red Alert's own spark chamber, right underneath the pulsing blue light. Red groaned as Inferno's knuckles brushed against the outer haze of his spark but for once, Inferno wasn't thinking about merging with his small mate as he just stared at the small compartment that seemed to pulse and heat up under his palm. "**Is that**-?" he began in a choked voice.

Red Alert, finally comprehending what it was that had Inferno so entranced. "**It is**," he chuckled, watching the look of enthrallment on Inferno's face.

Inferno continued to stare down at the small compartment spellbound before he suddenly lifted his hand and sat back. "**Red, I don't think-**"

"**You finish that sentence and you can sleep with Crikey**," Red threatened as he laid back down. "**I'm fine, he's fine so what's the problem**?"

"**But-**"

"::_**Inferno**_,::" Red suddenly called out quietly through their Link. "::_**You have to trust me**_.::"

"**But-**"

"::_**Inferno**_,::" Red called again. "::_**Please, you're driving me crazy down here**_.::"

Inferno stared down at his partner surprised before he glanced back at the small compartment. "**You don't think that he**…** if we do merge**,** will he feel it**?"

"**Inferno**," Red groaned as he caught Inferno's face between his hands and leaned up to kiss his partner once again. He kept the pressure until he knew that Inferno no longer was contemplating stopping in the middle and was ready to get down to business.

"**If you say so**," Inferno stated as they finally parted.

"**Inferno, just merge with me**," Red ordered with a small smile.

Inferno nodded and he finally allowed his own chest plating to finally separated to expose his own spark and Red's instantly started reaching for the one above him. Red groaned as the outer layer seemed to reach out and find the edge of Inferno's. It was with a start that he realized that Inferno wasn't doing anything. He was just looking down at Red, his gaze focused solely on the small sparkling compartment.

With a frustrated sigh, Red suddenly lunged upward and locked his arms around Inferno's shoulders as their sparks slammed together and instantly combined and a shock of heat and electricity shot down their wires to every corner of themselves before rushing back to the center of their being. Their sparks pulsed and swirled together, trying to find a compatible rhythm after the sudden reintroduction. Both mechs groaned as the throbbing electricity began to speed across their bodies from end to end while their sparks fluctuated and the pulses quicken in tempo.

"::_**Inferno**_!::" Red had to use the Link as his fans went into overdrive and he was forced to start panting, desperately trying to get air to circulate in his core. "::_**INFERNO**_!::"

"::_**Red**_!::" Inferno groaned back, trying his best not to collapse fully onto the smaller mech below him as his vision began to short out and his gears began to lock, but Primus, he wasn't about to pull back. Not when the Link was this _strong_! Their sparks were practically lighting up the entire hanger with the intensity of their joining.

Red could feel his internal protesting at the impending overload and knew that it couldn't possibly be good for him but anything that felt this fantastic was worth the risk. Their sparks pulsing intensity and Red could only cling to Inferno, the only stable anchor in the maelstrom of their sparks. Electricity crackled and both mechs were engulfed in heat as their bodies went into overdrive in an attempt to keep their systems from going haywire.

"**Inferno**!" Red yelped as their sparks finally began throbbing and all he could see in his vision screen was the bright blue light of the core of their beings.

It was over in, quite literally, a flash as their sparks suddenly dimmed and evened out, both pulsing and glowing in tandem with one another. Red groaned as Inferno practically collapsed on top of him, the other mech's weight pinning down his left side as Inferno gasped for air. "**Inferno**?" he called out after a moment's hesitation. "**You're squishing me**."

Inferno groaned and didn't get off, not wanting to break the connection just yet, but did move so his weight was more evenly distributed. "**I'm sorry**."

"**Pardon**?" Red asked startled by the sudden apology. "**Whatever for**?"

"**That I was so blind by my contempt for the Decepticons that I never even noticed that you were no longer in pain**," Inferno admitted softly.

Red stared at the slumped form of Inferno for a long moment before a small smile played about his lip and he wrapped his arms around his mate's shoulders and squeezed him tightly. "**It doesn't matter that you didn't notice**," Red told him calmly. "**What matters is that it's done and we never have to worry about it again. We can just concentrate on each other and on our sparkling.**"

"**Sparkling**!" Inferno suddenly yelped, sitting up to look down at Red fretfully. "**Did we harm him? Is he all right? Can you tell if**-"

"**Inferno, breath**," Red snickered. "**He's fine and as far as I can tell really happy.**"

"**Oh Primus**!" Inferno groaned, embarrassment practically radiating off of him.

Red chuckled as he began stroking the back on Inferno's head in a soothing manner, trying his best to calm his mate down. "**It's not the end of the world**," he chuckled. "**Besides, what are the odds he even knows what happened**?"

"**Oh please don't say that**," Inferno whined and Red just chuckled again as he began giving Inferno gentle nudges, a clear indication that he wanted to get off of his back.

Inferno groaned disappointed but complied as he slowly lifted himself up, separating the blue glowing orb into two separate spheres once more. Both shuddered as their sparks tried to stay together even as they were pulled apart and the final tendrils of light separated and were once again pulled back into their respective chambers. "**Primus but I love you,**" Red murmured as he opened his arms once more for Inferno to fill them.

Gathering the small mech into his arms, Inferno rolled onto his own back and gently tucked Red's head under his chin. "**I love you too,**" he whispered back. "**More than you'll ever even know**."

Red just sighed contently, his optics dimming as he was tempted to just fall into recharge right there on his husband's chest. The two lay in silence for a long moment, just enjoying being in one another company when they heard it. The soft, twittering chatter that was coming from the doorway.

"Oh no," Red chuckled nervously as he looked over at the doorway where sure enough, all four gremlins could be seen peeking into the hanger and staring at them intently.

"Please tell me that they weren't there the entire time…" Inferno drawled slowly.

"How should I know?" Red retorted. "I was kind of too busy to notice."

"Slag," Inferno growled as he gently lifted Red off of himself and stood. The gremlins instantly scattered as Inferno made his way into the courtyard. "HOUND! WHY ISN'T THERE ANYONE _WATCHING_ THESE THINGS?"

Red Alert shook his head, not all that interested in Hound's reply as he rolled over to his side and tucked his hand beneath his head. He felt a small pulse of energy, right below his chest and he sighed contently as his own spark pulsed back before he finally allowed himself to slip into recharge, felling more loved than ever before.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am trying to get caught back up! I'm so sorry for the delay!


	131. At A Standstill

**Cover Me**

_By Black Dragon Queen_**  
**

**Author's Note: **A bit of a short one but I kind of stalled again on what to do here in order to get to the next chapter. Please enjoy!

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter One Hundred Thirty One: At a Standstill

The snow had gotten worse as the day had progressed and by the time night fell, the mechs could barely see what was in front of them. They could only rely on their highly advanced sensors to keep them from accidentally driving into a tree or into a ditch. The drive was winding up too be more than a little dangerous and Optimus wondered if it would be best to stop somewhere or if they should continue to forge ahead.

The humans had all announced that remaining on the road was fine with them and it was completely up to Optimus on whether or not they pressed forward. Optimus was torn but by that time it was going on near two in the morning and Barricade stated that the storm was winding down. How the 'Con could tell he had no clue, but Bumblebee had instantly backed up his statement and Optimus decided to press ahead after the small weather report from Barricade, thinking that once the storm had finally ended it would all be over and they could continue as they had before.

Unfortunately, by the time dawn arrived, the mechs could all see that driving was still not going to be a picnic. Despite the Canadian highway patrol moving past with snowplows, they were a sight very rarely seen and almost as soon as they would past the wind would pick up and the snow would once again cover the roadways until the next plow passed them by. Optimus wondered if he could get one of the others to take a secondary alt mode the next time it passed so they could have a clear shot for Alaska.

The trailer had been the most difficult items so far as it had threatened to jack knife more than a couple times and had slid off into snow drifts and ditches at random intervals, such as the latest slide into the small dip by the side of the road. Optimus growled as he pulled forward once again only to receive the same result as the last four times he had tried. The trailer was firmly stuck in the large snowdrift as it sank down into the ditch completely stuck. Optimus growled as he revved his engine and once more tried to pull himself out of the ditch. "Ironhide," he called out to the mech behind him. "Let's go again!"

"Got it!" Ironhide called back as he once more got into position. On Optimus' count he gunned his own engine and tried his best to push the trailer from its current position. "Slagging thing, _move_!"

"Ironhide, hold up!" Optimus called out after a few moments. Every time the mech would try to go forward, the immobile trailer would just pull him back and his hitch was starting to get sore from the constant pulling.

"I'm really sorry Optimus," Ratchet called out from where he and the other were watching the proceeding. "I really thought that it wouldn't be this much of a hassle!"

"Not you're fault," Optimus sighed as he sat back. "That did it!" he grumbled and everyone watched surprised as he suddenly unhitched the trailer and moved forward.

"Optimus! You're not going to leave it, are you?" Perceptor gasped, horrified at the very idea of leaving all his equipment out in the middle of nowhere.

"Of course not," Optimus told him. "Watch the road for people."

"I doubt human's would even be out in this weather," Barricade chuckled as he watched Optimus transform into his master form.

"Slag it all to the pits," Optimus snarled as he was slammed by the hard wind as soon as he stood. "This is the worst thing I've ever gone through."

"I highly doubt that," Ironhide drawled as he backed up and allowed Optimus to move around to the stuck corner.

Optimus surprised everyone when he stepped next to the trailer and sank down a good two feet. The large mech just gave Ironhide a look before he moved next to the trailer. "Wheeljack, Perceptor! Get over here and help me!"

"What?" the two mechs yelped in unison, surprised at suddenly being singled out.

"What can I do?" Perceptor asked incredulously as he pulled forward out of the clustered group trying their best to stay warm. "I'm not strong like Ironhide or Prowl."

"No but a majority of stuff in here is yours," Optimus drawled. "Therefore you can help get it out."

Wheeljack instantly deflated as he realized that Optimus was right. He was hauling that dangerous thing around for their sake just so he and Perceptor could have their equipment. With a sigh he pulled forward and quickly transformed himself gasping in surprise as the wind hit him. "Slag it," he muttered as he ducked his head and began to trudge through the snow towards Optimus and the stuck trailer.

"Perceptor?" Optimus called out.

"But what can I do?" Perceptor cried out, once again trying his best to sound like he wasn't whining. "Besides, I have Ron and Steve with me!"

"We'll gladly get out if you need us too!" Ron suddenly announced cheerfully, much to Perceptor's horror.

"What's the matter 'Bot?" Barricade suddenly drawled as he pulled forward. "Afraid to get your hands dirty or something?"

Perceptor gasped insulted as Bumblebee and the Lambo's began snickering. "I am no such thing!" Perceptor insisted. "I am a _scientist_! We get our hands dirty all the time thank you very much!"

"Well then, if that's the case. Jazz! I assume you won't mind taking Ron and Steve?" Optimus called out with a small laugh.

"No problem!" Jazz chuckled as Bumblebee pulled forward and the two men quickly changed vehicles. Sam and Miles snickered as they turned around in their seats to wave at their fathers behind them. Steve and Ron just waved back as they settled down in their seats.

"Ready Perceptor?" Optimus called out.

"Yeah, I guess," Perceptor huffed as he pulled away from the group a bit and quickly transformed. Unfortunately for him, as a scientist, he did not possess the bulkier armor most of the others boasted and the next gust of wind quickly took him out.

The others burst out laughing as Perceptor was quickly blown over and went right into the large snow drift head first, his aft almost sticking straight up in the air. "That couldn't have gone better even if I had planned it," Barricade chuckled as Perceptor quickly pulled himself out of the snowdrift.

Dazed, the Autobot fell to the ground and just sat there, sulking angrily as he crossed his arms in front of himself. Optimus tilted his head, trying his best not to smirk. "Well?"

Perceptor just scowled. "I think I'll stay down here, thank you."

"Oh don't be such a sparkling," Ironhide laughed. "Once the trailer's free we'll be on our way again."

Perceptor frowned remained intact for a few more moments before he sighed and uncrossed his arms. The others watched amused as he hauled himself to his feet only to once again be nearly blown away. Quickly dropping to his knees, he growled as he just crawled over to where Wheeljack and Optimus were waiting. "Where do you want me?" he snapped as the others were all laughing hysterically.

Optimus smirked. "Well, since you're down there, how about you get a hold of the tire and see if you can't un-wedge it?"

"Got it," Perceptor nodded as he crawled around to the stuck side.

"Wheeljack, you grab the corner while I'll take the middle," Optimus quickly directed and the three were soon heaving away. It took some maneuvering to get the trailer free and Optimus was wondering what else could possibly happen before they reached Alaska. '_Only twenty more hours to go,_' he told himself firmly. "We're in the home stretch!"

"The what?" Perceptor looked up curiously.

"Nothing," Optimus muttered quickly. "We're not going to be able to push it or pull it out so the only thing we can do is lift it straight up."

"Oh no," Perceptor groaned.

"Oh yes. Right Wheeljack?" Optimus glanced over at the other mech who had knelt down to assess the situation.

"Unfortunately it seems to be our best option," Wheeljack agreed with a nod.

"Do you need me to come over and help?" Ironhide asked with a small chuckle.

"No, I think we got it!" Optimus called back. "Okay, so on three."

"On three what?" Wheeljack looked up puzzled.

There was some laughter from the others as Optimus sighed in frustration. "Are you_ sure_ you don't want me to come over and help?" Ironhide laughed again.

Optimus shot the black truck a glare before he looked over at his "helpers". "Just lift when I say. Ready? _Lift_!"

The three instantly heaved as they pulled the trailer's corner right straight up and out of the deep rut it had gotten itself in. "Oh slag! This thing is heavy!" Perceptor instantly announced to everyone present.

"No kidding, now hurry up and push it over to the road," Wheeljack growled and the trailer landed with a loud thud onto the pavement as the three dropped it simultaneously.

"My extractors!" Perceptor yelped as he went around the trailer and instantly opened the back doors to inspect the cargo.

Wheeljack shook his head as he stood back up when he heard his leader and friend swear. "Slag it all to the pits this is all we need!" Optimus was growling.

"What is it? What's the problem?" Prowl asked concerned as he pulled over to where Optimus was bent down examining the corner that had been stuck.

"One of the tires blew," Optimus growled in aggravation.

"Don't you have a spare?" Jazz asked curiously.

"We could put one of the older tiers back on it," Bumblebee suggested. "The tires we took off Optimus. It would slide more but…" he trailed off as Optimus started laughing, surprising everyone.

Optimus was looking at the all with a small, amused grin on his face. "They're doubled up," he chuckled. "One blown tire is more of a nuisance than anything else. As long as the cargo doesn't shift around too much," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Still, it can't be good in this weather," Prowl said concerned.

Optimus shook his head. "If it bothers you so much, we can get a new tire in the next town." He paused. "What is the next town?"

"We're almost to the Yukon border so it would be… a place called 'Watson Lake'," Jazz announced as he glanced at his map.

"Hey look! They have a water slide!" Ron chuckled as he read the information Jazz was displaying.

"Looks like another tourist town," Barricade chuckled as he looked at the various web pages the town supported.

"All I care about is if they have an auto place," Optimus sighed as he moved back to the front of the trailer. "We'll stop there for the tire and so the guys can get some supplies and then we're going to be back on the road people!"

"Can't we take a break?" Sunny whined from behind Barricade. "We've been going nonstop!"

"That's kind of the point," Barricade drawled.

"But I'm tired!" Sunny complained and the others glanced at him a bit worried.

"'Tired', tired or just are you just complaining?" Ratchet asked directly.

"What?" Sunny gasped offended. "I'm just tired! You think I would lie about that?"

The medic let out a small sigh. "Jazz, how are you holding up?"

"Peachy keen," the Pontiac called back.

"Just one more day; can you hold out for one more day?" Optimus asked the Lamborghini. "We'll rest at Watson Lake but we do have to press onwards. We're already a day behind."

Sunny was quiet for a moment before he let out a loud sigh. "Oh all right," he huffed. "As long as we do get to rest somewhat at some point."

"Thank you," Optimus smiled gratefully at the mech and Sideswipe instantly pulled up beside the yellow mech and pressed his front gently against him in support.

"I don't know how he could be tired," Barricade huffed annoyed. "I'm the one towing his aft all over Canada."

"Barricade," Bumblebee drawled warningly.

"I'm just saying," Barricade retorted.

"And we thank you for it," Optimus surprised them and everyone else by saying. "We know that you just had their and the sparklings well being in mind."

"Bite me," Barricade growled back. Optimus just laughed as he shifted back into alt mode and quickly re-connected to the trailer.

Soundwave just watched from where he was hanging off at the edge of the group. It was true. From what he had overheard in the conversations between his long time friend and the young Autobot scout, it had been mostly Barricade doing the planning on how to get the three expecting up to Alaska without damaging them.

A far cry from how he acted when Soundwave had last seen him. Back then, Barricade had been firm in his duty to see the Autobots completely eradicated. However as he thought about it, Soundwave realized it wasn't all that true. Barricade _had_ done his duty to ensure that he fought off the Autobots in order to further Megatron's cause but it had been just that. A duty.

Barricade had never acted like the other, more destructive mechs of the Decepticon ranks. He had done most of his killing for no other reason than it was his job rather than to enjoy the pleasure of a kill. And Soundwave was surprised to realize that when he had killed, Barricade had ensured a quick end instead of prolonging the torture.

Most wouldn't think the Decepticons capable of compassion but clearly Barricade was one. The fact that he cared so much for his own team was proof of his more… considerate side. Barricade was firm with them but if any of them were ever in need, he would be the first one into the fray to see them to safety.

Another rarity in the Decepticon ranks. Usually everyone would leave everyone else to simply fend for themselves. Soundwave let out a small sigh, his thoughts whirling about in his processor and coming up with no logical answer as to the Mustang's strange behavior.

Barricade was still a 'Con, no question there, but he clearly had no desire to see anyone to harm despite what side they were on. Clearly something had changed him and Soundwave couldn't help himself from glancing over at the yellow Camaro and the passengers within.

"He's changed," Rumble muttered from where he was watching from the passenger seat.

"Is that a bad thing?" Megatron laughed as he wandered over, coloring book in hand. "The war changed all of us and I think it's good that he's able to integrate himself in with Optimus and his crew."

"You would say that," Rumble frowned.

Megatron just shrugged before he looked back over at Epps in the driver's seat. "You've got my green."

"Sorry," Epps chuckled as he passed over the required item.

"The only thing we really have to worry about is the Lambo and the first lieutenant," Megatron continued as he turned and made his way back to the small table to continue with his coloring.

"How's that?" Laserbeak asked as he looked up from where he was perched on the back of the second chair.

"Elementary my dear Doctor Watson," Megatron said with a large smirk, practically sending Epps into a complete giggle fit as he took on the stance of the famous fictional detective. "We don't know when or how those sparklings are going to 'pop out', as it were."

The birds still looked puzzled but Ravage lifted his head up from where he was lounging on the bench seat, a look of horror on his feline face. "Oh slag, I never thought of that."

Megatron just nodded as Rumble turned around in his seat to look from one to the other and back again. "What are you guys _talking_ about?"

"The sparklings," Megatron repeated. "We don't know when those two are going to have them."

"Just pray it's not on this trip," Ravage sighed as he laid his head back down.

The bird's optics got bright with surprise as Rumble's jaw dropped. "Oh slag."

"Indeed," Epps laughed. "But at least they're with the medic."

"Who's also expecting," Megatron added gleefully.

"Why do I get the feeling these mechs have absolutely no idea what they've gotten themselves into?" Rumble huffed as he turned back around to face the front.

Epps just chuckled as he snapped his own activity book closed. "Does anyone?" he grinned.

Rumble just frowned at him before he turned to look once more out the window, wondering what this "Watson Lake" would be like.

* * *

"Well I'm completely lost," Jazz chuckled as the group just stared at the multiple road and town signs that stretched out before them.

"How could you be lost? These things tell you how to get to anyplace!" Barricade chuckled.

"Who ever heard of a 'sign forest' anyway?" Ironhide huffed as he looked about the different posts.

"Do any of them tell us which direction the repair shop is?" Optimus asked curiously.

"I think we just keep going down this road," Ratchet laughed.

"Hang on a second!" Ron suddenly called out as he climbed out of the small Solstice. "Sam! Miles! Get out here! I want to take a picture for your mother."

"You can't be serious!" Sam gaped at his father stunned but Bumblebee had already opened the door.

"We'll catch up," Bumblebee laughed as he watched Ron and Steve maneuver their respective boys towards the signs.

Optimus just laughed as he and most of the others began heading towards the center of town. "Don't be late!"

Bumblebee just laughed as the others left, leaving himself, Jazz and Prowl behind. "I hope 'Cade behaves himself," Bumblebee said aloud as he watched the Mustang follow reluctantly behind the Top Kick.

"Why wouldn't he?" Jazz chuckled. "Besides, what can he do while towing Sunny around?"

"he can piss the others off, that's what he can do," Bumblebee grumbled.

"'Piss off'?" Prowl asked curiously.

"Never mind babe," Jazz laughed. Prowl let out a small frustrated sigh but dropped the question easily enough.

Bumblebee looked over at the four humans still looking around at the signs. "Are you done?" he called out with a small chuckle. "This isn't a vacation you know!"

"Coming!" Sam called out as he and Miles quickly darted between their fathers and headed back towards the group of waiting Autobots.

"I wonder if there's one for Tranquility," Steve mused thoughtfully as he slipped back into Jazz's passenger seat.

"Well next time we come, we'll bring one," Ron laughed as he put the camera away.

"Next time?" Prowl asked curiously. "You plan to return again?"

"Sure, we all are, aren't we?" Ron laughed.

"I'm afraid I don't follow," Prowl stated, puzzlement in his voice.

"Well how much of that Energon can you honestly carry all the way back to Claifornia?" Ron asked him with a small smirk. "I can only assume you will be making multiple trips."

All three of the disguised mechs all gasped at this. "Oh Primus! I didn't think of that!" Sam groaned as he slouched in his seat.

"Another trip like this one?" Jazz groaned. "I don't think I could take it!"

"Just be sure to plan it during better weather," Steve chuckled as he pulled out a water bottle.

"Still I'm just saying…" Bumblebee began when suddenly he broke off as there was a snow plow approaching… and slowing down at the sight of them. "What in the world?"

"Perhaps he wants us to move?" Prowl stated, already moving as far over to the side of the road as he could.

"I don't think so," Sam frowned. "He doesn't have the blade down."

"What do you suppose he wants?" Miles asked curiously.

"Oh slag. I hope he doesn't want to talk to the patrol officer," Sam suddenly groaned.

"What?" Prowl yelped alarmed.

"Do you have that hologram program in that Optimus gave you?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"Well yeah but-"

"Good, because I think you're going to have to use it," Jazz finished as the snowplow soon pulled up alongside them.

Everyone watched apprehensively as a man suddenly climbed out of the cab of the snowplow and began making his way towards them. Shockingly, he did not head towards Prowl, as everyone had expected but instead he made his way right towards the small yellow Camaro. Sam and Miles looked over at one another surprised before they glanced back at the man still approaching.

"What do you think he wants?" Miles asked quietly.

"I doubt it's a hijacking," Bumblebee stated. "Not with Prowl in play."

"This is no time for game Bumblebee!" Prowl instantly snapped, outraged.

"Prowl darling, hush," Jazz quickly shushed his agitated mate.

"Maybe he thinks we're stuck or lost or something," Miles stated hopefully.

"Doubt it," Sam frowned as he made to move the window down. He spotted their fathers getting out of Jazz once more as it became apparent that the man was headed for their sons.

With a deep breath, Sam looked out and up at the man, trying his best to keep his face as neutral as possible. "Yes sir? Can we help you?"

The man simply grinned as he gave both Steve and Ron a nod as they approached. "You're Sam Witwicky?" he asked turning back to Sam.

Everyone gasped at this as Sam's eyes widened in surprise. "How-?"

"How did I know your name and in turn know that these cars you're driving aren't really cars at all?" The man laughed.

"You know about us?" Jazz yelped in surprise.

"**Jazz**!" Prowl gasped alarmed as his smaller mate broke silence and gave them away.

"**What**? **He said he knew us**!" Jazz shot back.

"**Still, you shouldn't have said anything**!"

The man just surprised everyone as he threw his head back and laughed. "I assure you that it is quite all right… Prowl, I assume? There are two patrol cars listed here."

"Prowl," he admitted reluctantly.

"But wait! How do you know about them?" Sam demanded as he got out of 'Bee's cab to speak to the man more directly.

"Simple," the man grinned. "I know all about the Autobots and why you guys are up here," he explained as he turned back to Sam. "I'm the guy you were supposed to meet up in Anchorage. The name's Knight and I'll be your tour guide for the next foreseeable future." The others could only stare at the grinning man in complete shock.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Short, like I said, but I SO wanted to see Perceptor fly into the snow! Please join us next time for chapter One Hudnred Thirty Two: Knight Man


	132. Knight Man

**Cover Me**

_By Black Dragon Queen_**  
**

**Author's Note: **Another short one. Please enjoy!

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter One Hundred Thirty Two: Knight Man

Everyone just continued to stare at this man that had arrived out seemingly of nowhere in complete stunned surprise. "You're Knight?" Sam blurted out before he could stop himself as he climbed out of 'Bee's cab.

The man just grinned at the puzzled boy. "Hey, we don't get to pick our code names kid, they just hand 'em to us."

Sam blinked at this as he looked the man over. He was vastly different from the previous agent, Hunter, who they had met at the border. Whereas Hunter seemed to be more the office type, this agent was more outgoing and clearly a field man. Mid forty's with a rugged face and a wide smile, Sam liked this man almost immediately and felt at ease in his presence. Clearly he was more open and outgoing than agent Hunter had been.

"You're the agent we're suppose to meet up with?" Ron asked surprised as he looked from the man to the snow plow and back again. "But what are you doing here?"

Knight just smirked as he turned to face the older Witwicky. "Well, we were getting worried when we learned you were already a day behind and with the weather being what it is, I thought it best to see if we could meet up with you," and he pointed at the snow plow behind him and the driver waved. "We've been methodically searching the towns one by one, hoping to catch up to you and not stuck in some ditch."

"You nearly did!" Jazz laughed. "Optimus got stuck just a few miles back a ways. Popped a tire as a result."

Knight just chuckled. "I take it that's where he is since he's not with you?" he asked looking over at Sam who nodded in confirmation. "I've got to say, I'm amazed you made it this far with the storm we just had," Knight continued. "We were all in a panic when we learned you would be out in that, considering you were suppose to be here yesterday."

"We are sorry about that," Sam said with a small duck of his head. "The detours weren't exactly planned."

Knight simply laughed as he gave Sam's shoulder a strong pat. "Hey, these things happen. May I ask what happened?"

Sam and Miles started snickering as Sam jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Ask those two," he said and both Prowl and Jazz startled at being suddenly addressed as Knight looked over at them.

"I see," he drawled, still smiling. "It is very nice to finally meet some of the Autobots I've heard so much about. I have to say, when I first read that report; I nearly didn't believe it until Keller's office called me. You the team from Mission City?"

"These two are," Sam said with a small gesture to Bumblebee and Jazz behind.

Knight gave a small salute to the two. "So who's in charge here?" he asked with a small smirk. "Since I take it Optimus is in town getting a new tire."

"Indeed," Prowl spoke first as he pulled forward. "I am second in command to our leader Optimus Prime. As you said before, I am Prowl. This here to my left is second lieutenant-"

"Name's Jazz! Nice to meet ya!" Jazz introduced himself with a cheerful tone, interrupting Prowl's introduction. "Man are we glad to see you!"

"You mean glad to see his snowplow," Bumblebee chuckled gaining the agent's attention.

"You must be Bumblebee," he said with a wide smile as he finally looked down at the yellow Camaro. "Keller told me that if I couldn't find Optimus I was to find you."

"What?" Everyone glanced over at Prowl surprised by his sudden yelp.

Knight just snickered. "Sorry Commander, but I was told if I couldn't find Optimus I was to find Bumblebee because wherever he was, Sam Witwicky was sure to be as well."

"Makes sense," Jazz snickered, ignoring Prowl's small huffs behind him.

Sam himself was blushing again as Ron and Steve both glanced over at the boy amused. "Agent Knight-"

"Just 'Knight'," the man smirked as he turned back to Sam. "The 'agent' part takes to long to say and doesn't really matter way up here."

"Indeed," Jazz laughed.

"Er, anyway. The others have already gone to town, I'm afraid that we got a little… sidetracked." Sam made a small gesture towards the "Forrest of Signs" and then a small tilt of his head towards Ron and Steve.

Knight's smile just got bigger, if that was possible. "Taking in the sights huh?"

"May as well," Ron shrugged. "We were already late, what was a few more moments?"

Knight just laughed. "Perfectly understandable," he said with a grin. "Especially since technically you're the ones in charge of this operation."

"We are?" Miles asked surprised.

Knight just nodded. "I was told that Optimus Prime was in command and that while Captain Lennox and Sergeant Epps were military, this operation is completely under the Cybertronions jurisdiction, and young Sam as their representative, has full authority."

Miles, Ron and Steve all just turned to stare at Sam who was looking at Knight in stupefied astonishment. "You're kidding," Sam finally managed to get out.

"Nope," Knight grinned at him. "You are apparently one very important teenager."

"Man," Miles huffed as he slouched back in his seat and crossed his arms. "Why is it that Sam gets all the fun?"

"Hey, it's not like I planed to buy a disguised alien robot as my first car you know," Sam told him.

Bumblebee sighed as there was a sudden bark of laughter from the small Pontiac behind him. "Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Jazz laughed. "Sam _bought_ you? For how much?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Bumblebee groused the same time Sam answered.

"Four thousand."

"What?" Jazz let out peals of laughter while Prowl pulled up beside his small husband seeming totally lost and horrified at what he was hearing.

"What do you mean, 'Sam bought him'?" he asked aghast.

Jazz just stifled his snickers as Sam blushed beet red and 'Bee shifted his tires uncomfortable at the attention he was receiving. "Never mind," the smaller mech laughed.

Knight was grinning madly by this point, as he looked the three disguised mechs over. "You guys are a blast," he laughed, bringing the focus back to himself. "Now I understand why Keller spoke so highly of you."

"Err… Sorry about that," Sam said, his blush getting darker as he ducked his head.

"Perhaps we should go meet up with Optimus?" Ron stated with a smirk as he looked over at his thoroughly embarrassed son.

"Indeed," Knight smiled. "We'll go first."

"Much appreciated," Bumblebee sighed in relief.

"I do have one quick question though," Knight spoke with a small frown as he turned back to Bumblebee before he looked over at Jazz. "Why are you two chained together?"

Sam blinked in surprise as he glanced over at the small lines that connected the second lieutenant to his guardian. "It's a long story," he sighed.

Knight looked back over at the boy and quirked his head as he smiled. "Like I said, a total blast."

* * *

"Okay, what's taking them so long?" Optimus muttered from where the majority of them had parked in a rather out of the way lot. Will had offered to take Optimus to the mechanic but Optimus had insisted on waiting for 'Bee and the others and it had been well past time they should have arrived.

"I'm sure they're coming," Ratchet told him. "Knowing Ron, it will probably be a while."

"Still it's been almost half an hour. It can't possibly take them that long to snap a few photos." Optimus seemed worried and Ratchet was also becoming a bit anxious as time wore on.

"Do you think they hit one of those 'caribou'?" Sideswipe asked fearfully.

"Doubt it," Sunny said around a heavy sigh. "We would have heard something."

"I'm just saying," Sides began when there was a sudden hiss from Ironhide.

"People!" the black truck hissed and everyone instantly went silent

Everyone remained quiet until the group of locals finally moved on, but only after they had taken their time to gap at the strange group of cars before them. Some had even snapped some quick pictures of both Sunny and Sides. Both Lambos seemed to preen at the attention and Optimus could only silently groan at their love of attention. "Remind me send those two out into the desert for a recon mission when we get back," he whispered to Ratchet. "Preferably on a wet, rainy day."

Ratchet simply laughed as Will and Epps returned with arms full of plastic bags from the local supermarket. "They're still not here?" Will asked surprised as he glanced about at the group before him.

"No, and they're late," Optimus huffed.

Epps rolled his eyes as he moved over to Barricade and raised an eyebrow. Barricade remained silent until Epps finally demanded. "Well?"

"Well what?" Barricade retorted.

"Are they coming or not?"

"How should I know that?" Barricade snorted annoyed. Epps opened his mouth to retort when there was the sudden sharp honk of a car horn behind them followed by an even louder horn that couldn't have been any of their three missing mechs.

Everyone turned surprised to see not only 'Bee, Jazz and Prowl approaching but a rather large snowplow behind them. "This can't be good," Optimus sighed as he looked over at the large winter machine.

"We'll know soon enough," Ironhide growled as he pulled up behind Will and Epps, ready to transform at a moments notice should the newest vehicle prove to be a threat.

He needn't have worried however as the doors swung open and a human climbed down from the passenger side ad 'Bee and the others pulled up before Optimus and the others. "Hey there! Miss us?" Jazz asked cheerfully as he moved next to Ratchet.

"As much as a bent gear," Ironhide groused irately. "You certainly took your sweet time getting back here."

"Ironhide," Optimus snapped as the man from the snowplow began walking over and the group in the parking lot went silent until Jazz laughed.

"It's all right!" he announced out loud to everyone present. "He knows about us!"

The man just smiled as Sam got out and quickly made his way beside him. "Everyone, this is Agent Knight. The man we were going to meet up in Alaska."

"Oh?" Optimus looked at the man surprised. "I'm sorry if we've caused you undue frustration Agent Knight. I assure you that it was not our intention to be as late as we are but there were things beyond our control that-"

Optimus broke off as the man began laughing. "You have got to be Optimus Prime," the man stated with a smirk, as he looked the large mech over. "You have the 'political' tone practically down flat."

Optimus could only stare at the man surprised as Jazz and 'Bee both began snickering. 'Bee broke off surprised as Barricade pulled up next to him. "What's with the nut?" Barricade asked curiously his attention still focused on the new arrival. "He's nothing like the other human we met."

Bumblebee could only laugh. "No, he much more fun. You should like him," he told the 'Con.

"Hmmm," Barricade drawled as he looked back at the man who was still speaking to Optimus.

"As Mr. Witwicky stated, I'm agent Knight but just call me Knight," he introduced himself again. "I thought you could use some help with the last half of your journey," he stated as he jerked a thumb at the snowplow behind him once more.

"YES!" Everyone jumped as they looked over at the tiny mini cooper in surprise by the outburst. "What?" Perceptor asked them with a small huff. "The roads are bad enough as they are."

"Indeed," Knight snickered before he frowned. "I'm sorry, but I'm not familiar with yourself. I did not have a mini on my list."

"Oh that's just Perceptor," Ironhide huffed. "Got a different alt mode on the way up."

"Ah," the man nodded as he made the connection. "And there are two extra's here as well," he observed as he looked over at the Lambo's.

"Yeah, they kind of just tagged along," Ratchet chuckled. "Sunny and Sides."

"And you must be Ratchet," Knight grinned as he looked over at the medical hummer. "As well as Wheeljack and Ironhide." He paused as he turned towards the black and white Mustang and the large mobile command vehicle. "And you must be the Decepticons, Barricade and Soundwave."

"Guilty as charged," Barricade snickered as Soundwave's door swung open and Frenzy poked his head out the door.

"We g-g-g-going or n-n-not?" he called out, a small smirk to his features as he took in Knight's surprised expression. Clearly he had not realized that there were some smaller, humanoid mechs as well in this convoy.

Knight could only stare at Frenzy surprised and Frenzy, for it was Frenzy as the lighter optics indicated, stared back at the human before he was suddenly yanked back into the safety of Soundwave's cab. Rumble glared out at Knight for a few moments before he reached out and slammed the door firmly shut. Knight glanced over at Sam with a small frown. "Was it something I said?" he asked distressed at the 'Con's behavior.

"Nah, you didn't," Barricade was the one to answer him. "We're 'Cons and therefore less trusting of new faces. Especially since Frenzy, Rumble's brother, was experimented on by that Sector Thirteen. He's very protective of him."

Knight turned to look back at where Frenzy and Rumble had been, a small frown to his expression. "I see," he stated quietly and Sam quickly looked for something to distract the man and everyone around them as both 'Cade and Soundwave had gone rather quiet. Well, quieter for Soundwave since he rarely spoke as it was.

"Will," Sam sighed as the two rangers approached and Knight took his attention away from the larger 'Con to greet the other two.

He nodded as Will and Epps finally made their way over. "Captain Lennox," Knight greeted as he made a quick salute that was returned before he shook the man's hand. "Keller has spoken highly of you."

"Unfortunately I can't say the same," Will said with a small frown as Knight held on to his hand a few moments longer than simple politeness dictated.

Ironhide counted the seconds and for each one that passed, the more annoyed he became and he began growling softly, to quiet for the humans to hear but Ratchet and Optimus both took note and each one of them smiled internally. Epps also took note of the prolonged handshake and glanced over at the snarling Top Kick. '_This trip just got interesting_,' he through amused before he looked back over at his friend and the rather friendly agent Knight.

Will himself figured he was simply imagining things before he got back to business. "But we certainly are glad to see you."

"Or as 'Bee has already stated, our snowplow," Knight said with a large grin as he finally dropped Will's hand.

Epps just laughed. "That too!" he said with a large grin.

"Well, anything I can do to help," Knight returned the smile. "That's just Eddie in the drivers seat. He's not an agent or even military but he's trustworthy."

They all glanced at the old man still seated behind the wheel and Eddie waved at them again as they waved back. "Do we make him nervous?" Optimus asked worriedly as it seemed the other man was not about to exit his vehicle any time soon.

"Nah," Knight shook his head. "He's just staying where it's warm."

"Speaking of," Prowl spoke up again as he pulled forward. "Frenzy is correct. Perhaps we should be on our way again."

"Indeed," Optimus agreed. "We should make it to the base by tomorrow morning."

"Your ship is already waiting for you as well," Knight announced with a smirk. "The captain is under strict orders to wait for you before departing."

"Ship?" Sam gasped as he looked over at the agent surprised.

"Mmm," Knight snickered. "How else would you get up to the ice caps? But we have to sort of get there first." He turned to Optimus. "I'm of the understanding that you need another tire."

"Regrettably," Optimus sighed, his whole frame slouching on his remaining tires.

"Then that will be our first stop," Knight snickered before he turned back to the others. "Captain Lennox-"

"Will, please," Will interrupted with a smile.

"Will," Knight nodded before he glanced over at Epps. "And would you prefer 'Robert' or just 'Rob'?"

"Epps works fine for me," Epps snickered.

Knight blinked. "Right then. Epps it is. Shall we get that tire while Sam and the others take a quick break?"

"Hallelujah," Miles sighed as he turned towards the nearest building. "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"More than ten," Sam corrected. "I'm going to duck into the convenience store."

"We already got some supplies," Epps told him as he reached back for the few bags he and Will had gotten.

"Did you get the mountain dew?" Sam asked him with a small tilt of his head.

"Um… we got coke."

"I'll be in the store," Sam chuckled as he turned towards the buildings as well.

"And we'd best take a much needed washroom break," Steve chuckled as he turned to follow his son.

Knight just nodded as he made a small gesture towards the center of town. "Shall we?"

Will just blinked in surprise before he nodded and began following the other man. "We'll be right back," he called out. "Epps, you coming?"

"Nah!" Epps called back over his shoulder. "Going back inside where it's warm."

"Okay!" Will shrugged as he and Knight quickly disappeared around the corner. Eddie, the others could see, had pulled out a magazine and seemed content with just waiting.

"He seems nice," Ratchet chuckled as the two men left.

"I don't like him," Ironhide growled instantly.

"Ironhide, you don't like anyone," Ratchet drawled.

"I am inclined to agree with him," Prowl announced as he pulled alongside his superior.

"What?" Jazz yelped surprised. "Since when do you two see optic to optic?"

"That human is very suspicious," Prowl insisted. "He seems…"

"Way to cheerful and helpful?" Ironhide supplied.

"Exactly," Prowl agreed.

"I thought it was normal human behavior," Wheeljack stated puzzled.

"Happy is one thing, but that guy is just _way_ too cheerful," Ironhide snarled.

"Oh can we all try and refrain from being paranoid for once, hmm?" Optimus groaned as he listened to the two and their suspicions. "We only just met the man."

"Exactly," Ironhide insisted. "We only just met the man, how do we know we can trust him?"

"They're starting to sound like us," Barricade said loudly to Soundwave and the two Autobots growled at the statement.

"Barricade," Bumblebee said warningly.

"What?" Barricade just laughed.

Bumblebee just sighed as he looked back over at where Ironhide and Prowl were stating that they should keep a close optic on this "Knight" character. "One more day," he muttered to himself. "Just one more day…"

* * *

"Thank you," Will thanked the clerk as he began rolling the new tire out of the store.

"Here, let me," Knight instantly offered and Will quickly stepped back as the other man took over.

"Thanks," he nodded as he followed the other man back down the road.

"No problem," Knight took a moment to grin at him. "So tell me, what are they like?"

"Ironhide and the other?" Will blinked in surprise. "Like anyone else I guess," he admitted with a shrug. "They have superior technology but that's to be expected considering."

"But what are they like personally?" Knight pressed. "That Jazz seems very nice."

"Yeah, Jazz is more laid back than the others," Will smirked. "Very different from Prowl."

"And Prowl is the second in command," Knight continued. "Seems very stern, that one."

"Very by the book according to Ironhide," Will admitted.

Knight paused and glanced over at Will, one eyebrow raised. "And Ironhide is…?"

Will blinked in surprise. "Oh, Ironhide is Optimus' weapons specialist."

"And according to the report, your personal body guard," Knight drawled with a quick glance at Will once again. "You seemed to achieve quit the prestige if you need a continual guard, and one of such a high rank at that."

Will frowned, a little disturbed by how the conversation was going. "Until they have dealt with Starscream as well as Sector Thirteen, we've all been on our guard," he explained slowly.

"Ah yes, Starscream was the only Decepticon to have survived the battle in Mission City, was he not?"

Will's eyes narrowed. "Along with Barricade," he said slowly.

"Of course," Knight nodded as he rolled the tire along. "How did he end up with the Autobots?"

"Does it matter?" Will asked.

Knight shrugged again. "Not to me it doesn't. Just was curious that's all."

"You seem to ask a lot of questions," Will stated with a frown as they turned a corner.

"What can I say?" Knight chuckled. "I'm a naturally curious fellow."

Will frowned but they had already arrived back at the parking lot where Sam and Miles were returning, a few bags of their own between them. "You got it!" Sam stated with a smile.

"Yup," Knight grinned. "We'll just slap this on and then we'll be ready to go in no time."

"Finally," Perceptor huffed from where he was next to 'Bee. "With the snowplow, it should be nothing but smooth sailing from here on out, right? What's the worse that could happen?"

There was a groan from the two teenagers as well as 'Bee and Barricade. "Did that 'Bot just challenge the powers of worse?" Barricade groaned.

"Unfortunately," 'Bee sighed.

"Quick, someone find a peace of wood we can knock on," Sam stated looking around quickly.

Knight just raised an eyebrow as he looked at the four. "And just what are you afraid of?" he asked them curiously.

"We don't know," Bumblebee admitted with a sigh.

"And that's the scary part!" Barricade finished as Sam quickly found fence post and knocked on it. They could only hope that it would work this time and nothing else would happen on this trip.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Uh oh! It seem's Will has a fan. Please join us next time for Chapter One Hundred Thirty Three: Winter Wildlife


	133. Winter Wildlife

**Cover Me**

_By Black Dragon Queen_**  
**

**Author's Note: **Anya is finally back from vacation! She's going to go over what I've posted for these past two weeks and try and get them to me by Friday. Please be patient as I edit and replace chapters! Anyway, short chapter, not much happening. I apologize in advance. -_-;

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Thirty Three: Winter Wildlife

"Can we at least take the chains off?" Sunny asked petulantly as the group all waited for the humans to refit Optimus with his new tire.

"We've told you before, it's better to be safe than sorry," Bumblebee growled at him, becoming rather fed up with the continuous argument.

"But we have a snowplow now, don't we?" Sides stated puzzled as he pulled alongside his twin. "It should be fine now, right?"

"Just because we have a snowplow with us doesn't means that the trip is now going to be safe," Bumblebee explained to the two. "We still have to be careful."

"I don't see the harm in removing the chains however," Jazz announced as he pulled up beside the younger group. "As long as we're careful, we should be fine."

"Still…" Bumblebee sounded hesitant.

"Your call," Barricade announced indifferently, startling Bumblebee with his decision.

"What?" 'Bee looked over at the 'Con surprised. "But I thought-"

"If they want to try driving by themselves again who are we to stop them?" he told the younger mech. "Besides, I was getting rather sick of dragging his cranky aft all over the place anyway."

"What?" Sunstreaker growled and Sideswipe was instantly by his side and speaking quietly to the surly Lambo.

"Much appreciated," Jazz laughed. "But really, we've now been driving in snow for a while. We've got it 'Bee."

"If you say so," 'Bee agreed reluctantly.

"Perfect," Jazz chirped. "Hey Ratch'!"

"What?" Ratchet called back distractedly from where he was watching the humans curiously.

"We're taking off the chains!"

"YES!" the medic instantly shouted, startling Perceptor beside him with the exuberance he showed.

Optimus just chuckled as Will and Epps shook their heads at Ratchet's joy of the removal of the chain. "Happy I take it?"

"Oh yeah," Ratchet chirped before he pulled back slightly to look at the larger Decepticon. "No offense Soundwave, but you're slow pace was driving me crazy!"

"None taken," Soundwave spoke evenly. "As a larger vehicle, I had to take many more precautions; especially if I was to assist you with your own travels."

Barricade snickered as he pulled up alongside his fellow 'Con. "I take it you're happy with the news as well?"

"Immensely," Soundwave instantly stated to him quietly so as the majority of the 'Bots couldn't hear him. "My rear axle was starting to complain."

"I hear that," 'Bee chuckled from Barricade's other side. "Still, I would prefer if they took every precaution they can."

"It's their choice," Barricade stated again. "Besides, their husbands should be the ones worried about them and taking care of them. It's their responsibility, not ours."

"Considering that their husbands know even less about Earth than Jazz and Ratchet, that's not comforting," a new voice announced as Sam wandered over to the smaller group, a frown on his face as he looked between 'Bee, 'Cade and Soundwave. "Are we sure that this is a good idea, removing the chains?"

"What can we do about it?" Barricade repeated with a small huff.

Sam frowned as he looked over at where Knight was speaking to Eddie the driver. "Though it shouldn't be _too_ bad with the snowplow it will still probably be pretty slick."

"And they'll just have to learn that on their own," Barricade chuckled.

"It shouldn't be as bad as you fear it will Sam," Soundwave spoke to the worried teenager, surprising Sam at being directly addressed.

"They'll probably slide into a snow drift but that's all," Barricade agreed.

"Still…" Sam began, still not completely reassured.

"They'll be fine," Barricade pressed as he looked over at the group of Autobots still talking.

"They're soldiers for crying out loud," a deep voice announced with a small huff and Sam looked up to see Megatron stepping down out of Soundwave's cab, Rumble right behind him along with, surprisingly, Ravage. "They fought us Decepticons time and again; I think they can handle some snow."

Sam blinked at this as he thought about it. Megatron did have a point. The Autobots were seasoned warriors. They should be able to handle things on their own just fine, but Sam couldn't help but feel responsible for them considering they knew very little about Earth and it was his home planet. Sam would just have to trust their judgment.

"So what's going on over here?" a new voice spoke up an Sam jumped a bit in surprise before he turned around to find that Knight had finished his conversation with the snowplow driver and had wandered over to them, looking from Sam to the mechs and back again curiously.

There was a small huff from Frenzy and Sam watched surprised as the bright optics glared at the man for a moment before he turned and stomped back into the large FBI vehicle. Rumble himself looked just as surprised by Frenzy's antics as he followed his smaller mate up the stairs. Ravage himself simply made his way next to Sam and sat down on his haunches next to the surprised boy. Sam mentally groaned as the mechanical cat simply looked at Agent Knight and gave him a rather toothy grin.

Knight just raised an eyebrow at the display before he shrugged. "Anyway, Eddie says we can leave at any time."

"Thank you," Sam nodded gratefully. "When Will and the others are finished and Ratchet gives Optimus the all clear, we'll leave."

Knight nodded sharply before he turned and made his way back over to where the older men were still messing about with the tire Miles watching on amused as they argued amongst themselves. Sam simply glanced down at Ravage seated at his feet before he looked up at Rumble and Frenzy reemerging from the large RV. "Okay, what was _that_ all about?"

Frenzy frowned as he looked in the direction the government agent had gone in. "Th-th-that m-m-man is su-su-suspic-ic-icious."

"Really?" Sam asked surprised, his eyebrows both shooting straight up as he turned back to look at Knight who was watching the others with the tire.

Even Rumble was looking after the man with a deep frown on his face. "Highly suspicious," he stated as he moved over to Frenzy's side and pulled the silver mech closer to himself.

"I thought he was nice," Bumblebee said a bit surprised by the 'Con's announcement.

"Exactly," Barricade growled, startling the Autobot.

Sam glanced at the Mustang puzzled before he looked over at 'Bee who was also feeling just as confused. "Being nice is cause for suspicion now?" Bumblebee asked stunned.

"If you were a 'Con, you'd understand," Ravage hissed as he looked after the human. "Usually when someone is nice, that usually means they want something from you."

"Oh please," 'Bee huffed as he dismissed the cat's logic. "Some people are just genuinely nice."

"Not that one," Rumble shook his head, ensuring that Frenzy stayed close to his side.

Sam frowned as he took in the Decepticon's stances. Even Soundwave was ensuring that he stayed close to his three subordinates outside and had moved closer after they had gone to stand beside Sam. It was surprising that the 'Cons were this adamant about their suspicious just based on the fact that Knight was too nice. The boy glanced down and gave Ravage a small pat on the head and was surprised when the large cat leaned against his leg. "We'll just have to wait and see," he murmured with a shrug.

"All we can do," Ravage agreed quietly.

"Well, on the bright side, we may not have to worry about him for too long," Barricade drawled.

"What do you mean by that?" Bumblebee asked curiously.

"If he keeps leaning over Will's shoulder like that, Ironhide might just step on him," Barricade chuckled.

Sam glanced over and was surprised to see that Barricade was right. Knight was leaning over Will's shoulder in order to see the wheel well and Ironhide was rather close to the group, having nearly pushed the curious Ratchet out of the way to keep a close eye on Will. Knowing the truth about them, Sam was reluctant to admit that Barricade was right. Ironhide was clearly not happy about Knight's over friendly attitude with Will. "Things just got complicated."

* * *

"So how's it coming?" Knight asked loudly as he wandered up behind Will and Epps who were holding the tire while Steve directed and Ron made sure that the wheel was going on straight.

Will looked up surprise, nearly dropping his side of the tire before he regained his balance and they continued with the operation. "So far so good," he told the other man.

"Are you sure it's not going on backwards?" Ratchet suddenly asked.

Ron looked up surprised as he glanced at the tire. "_Is_ it backwards?"

"I don't _think_ so," Steve muttered as he looked the tire over.

"Does it matter which way?" Will frowned.

"Not necessarily," Knight chuckled as he leaned over Will's shoulder to look.

Will's eyes widened surprised as the man was suddenly right behind him, not touching him at all but just inches away from doing so. Will wondered if he could quietly move before Knight noticed what he was doing and if Epps could hold the tire up himself. He looked over at Epps who was also frowning at the close proximity before he saw Epps' eyes widened as he looked at something behind both Will and Knight. Will cringed as he knew what it was that Epps was looking at.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Ironhide practically snapped as he moved up towards the group, forcing himself between Ratchet and Optimus so he could be closer to the humans.

Epps raised an eyebrow and shot Will a pointed look. Will just frowned at him before he spoke to his angered partner. "We're fine and almost ready, right guys?" Knight shrugged as he leaned back and Will suddenly felt as if he was able to breathe again as he regained his own personal space.

"I did say we didn't need to bother," Optimus announced.

"Rather you had all your tires just in case," Ratchet told him with a small chuckle.

"I've got seventeen other tires, I doubt one would make as much a difference," Optimus argued playfully and the two began bickering at one another, Knight looking back and forth at them curiously.

"Not to sound too impatient, but are we ready?" Prowl asked exasperated.

"I think we're almost ready," Ratchet told him, breaking away from his small banter with Optimus to look over at the annoyed commander.

"Just need to finish tightening these bolts," Steve announced as he went at them with the wrench. That was when the tool slipped and the wrench managed to get Steve right in the knee. "Damn it!"

Miles hid a small laugh behind his hand before he looked over at Sam approaching with the others. "We're almost ready," he snickered before his realized that Sam was being followed. Ravage was standing rather close to his friend and he shot Sam a confused glance. Sam just shrugged before he quickly looked at where the older men were standing and moved next to Miles. "'Cade and the others don't trust Knight," he whispered.

"Why?" Miles asked surprised. "He's not that bad."

Sam just shrugged again before he looked back at the others as Steve stood up. "We're ready," Steve called out.

"Finally!" Wheeljack muttered before he sighed and pulled up alongside the small red mini. "Perceptor, get up, we're going."

"What?" Perceptor suddenly asked surprised as he was abruptly jerked out of recharge by Wheeljack's announcement.

"Oh? Already?" Perceptor asked curiously.

"More like finally," Sunny huffed. "Let go please!"

"All right, all right," Optimus chuckled. "Agent Knight, if your driver is ready?"

"Ed said whenever," Knight told him with a shrug before he turned to Will. "Perhaps we should ride together so as we can go over the preparations needed for when we reach the Arctic."

"Err…" Will stared at the man stunned before he glanced over at Epps, desperate for any excuse not to ride with the man. Will suddenly felt a presence behind him and he instantly relaxed as he knew who it was instantly.

"Sorry, but he rides with me and there's no room," Ironhide growled. "You understand."

Knight just stared at the black Top Kick. "If you say so," he relented.

Sam was shaking his head when he suddenly felt a pressure against his leg and he looked down to see Ravage pressing his shoulder against him. "Quickly," Ravage hissed.

"What?" Sam muttered in surprise but Ravage's added weight against him threw him off balance and Sam was soon stumbling towards the other cars. Bracing his hand against Barricade's roof he was surprised when he suddenly felt a hand grab him and pull him into the open doorway. "Meg?" he gaped as dark red optics stared at him. "What's going on?" Sam looked back outside in time to see Rumble yank on Miles and practically toss him into Bumblebee's cab with Ravage jumping into the passenger seat while Rumble quickly made his way back to Barricade and dove into the back seat.

Barricade slammed his door just in time as Knight turned to face the group, his mouth already open to ask if he could join them. Barricade was already backing up by this time and 'Bee, getting over his own shock, was right behind him as Barricade spoke. "So what are we standing around here for?" the 'Con chuckled. "Let's go already!"

"Hey! Wait up!" Perceptor called out as 'Bee and the two 'Cons were already on the road, clearly not willing to wait any longer.

"You can't leave us behind!" Sunny and Sides both yelped as they took off after the others.

"Guys! The snowplow has to go first!" Prowl yelped as he too quickly went after the group.

"Prowl, you're not in front of it too!" Jazz laughed as he watched his husband bypass the said vehicle to get to the others.

"I suppose we should pack up," Steve laughed as he put the tool kit back into Ratchet's side compartment.

"It seems that the younger generations are impatient no matter what planet they're from," Ron laughed as he turned back to Knight. "You know the way, so you lead."

Knight blinked at the older Witwicky. "Oh… right," he nodded and quickly made his way towards the snowplow.

Will and Epps quickly parted as Jazz offered to take the human communications officer, stating that Prowl had absolutely no taste in Earth music. Will gave his friend a sharp nod as he turned and climbed up into Ironhide's cab. "All right you," Will frowned as soon as the door was closed. "Care to explain? We have plenty of room."

"Not for him I don't," Ironhide huffed angrily.

Will rolled his eyes as he reached out and pat the steering wheel. "Honestly, there's nothing to be jealous about."

"'Jealous'," Ironhide repeated the word puzzled before a quick check on the online dictionary had him suddenly sputtering incoherently. "I am _not_ jealous!"

Will just snickered as he sat back in his seat and stretched his arms out in front of him. "If you say so," he drawled.

"I do say so," Ironhide huffed annoyed.

Will rolled his eyes before peeking to make sure no one, namely Epps, was looking at them he quickly bent down and dropped a kiss on the Autobot emblem in the center of the steering wheel. Ironhide nearly stopped in the middle of the road in surprise and there was a yelp from behind him. "Watch it!" Optimus yelped as he braked in time for Ironhide to get moving again. "Dang it Ironhide!"

"Sorry," Ironhide groused, still reeling from the smallest of pressure he had felt on his Autobot emblem.

Will smiled softly as Ironhide pulled over to the side and slowed down slightly so everyone else could get ahead of them. Ratchet slowed as he passed. "You okay?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, yeah, 'm good," Ironhide quickly reassured him. "Just been a long trip."

Ratchet didn't seem at all convinced but Wheeljack seemed more than willing to take Ironhide's word for it. "Ratchet, come on. He said he's fine."

Ratchet was still curious but allowed his husband to convince him to move ahead to give Ironhide and Will a bit of privacy. "Just don't get lost," Ratchet snickered. "Have fun."

"Slag it Ratchet!" Ironhide huffed. Ratchet just laughed as he and Wheeljack moved ahead.

Will ducked his blushing face as the others passed them by. "You want to talk about it?" he asked the gunner seriously.

"I'd rather not," Ironhide huffed.

Will sighed as he pressed himself even further into the seat. "You're not going to lose me you know," he told the mech seriously. "You should know that by now."

"I know…" Ironhide huffed. It was silent for a while before suddenly there was a small chuckle. "But if you showed me…"

"_Ironhide_!" Will gasped, his blush returning full force but amazingly, he was feeling rather excited. With a glance at the group pulling further ahead of them he looked back down at the dash. "Honestly, I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered as his hands went to his belt. Ironhide just snickered and allowed the others to get even further ahead.

* * *

"What was _that_ all about?" Sam demanded as he they watched the snowplow pull ahead of them in order to clear a path and the others were slowly pulling back, allowing everyone their space.

"What was what about?" Barricade asked innocently as they drove behind the plow at a good distance.

"What the slag was with the rush to get out of there?" Bumblebee growled as he pulled even with the 'Con.

"He was about to force himself into driving along with us," Megatron spoke aloud. "That is the _last_ thing we need."

"He was?" Sam asked surprised.

"Indeed," Rumble frowned. "That human is way too enthusiastic for it to be simple curiosity."

"I really think that you guys are blowing this way out of proportion," Sam shook his head as he leaned back in the drivers seat.

"We're 'Cons, are you surprised?" Barricade laughed.

"No," 'Bee huffed. "But why do I have the cat with me?"

"What's wrong with me riding with you?" Ravage growled as he lifted his head and scowled at the radio in point of reference.

"Nothing!" 'Bee sounded surprised. "I'm just surprised." Ravage let out a small snort as he set his head back down on his paws and settled himself again, trying to get comfortable. He frowned at the bench seat underneath him before he found one spot in particular very interesting.

"Well what does it matter now?" Miles asked with a small sigh. "We're on our way, finally."

"That's the only thing that should matter," Barricade agreed with the boy.

"Still, we should give that 'Agent Knight' as much room as possible," Megatron announced from where he was stretched out in the passenger seat.

"Especially if we're to keep you a secret," Rumble huffed.

"Just one more person to keep an eye out for," Sam sighed as he sat back. He suddenly blinked in surprise as a thought occurred to him. "Oh slag, all the dew is with Miles and 'Bee."

Rumble looked over at the boy incredulously as Megatron let out a bark of laughter. "Figures that's all you would be worried about."

Sam just shrugged as he absently looked out at the rearview mirror at the cars behind them. Ironhide was surprisingly absent and Sam blinked as he tried to locate the missing mech. It took him a while before he realized there was a small dark spot way back down the road, following very slowly behind. Sam frowned, wondering if there was a problem before he suddenly blushed, realizing why they were more than likely lagging behind.

It happened so fast that he almost didn't realize what it was until the sound of breaks squealing, voices shouting and metal crunching did he finally figure out what it was that he was seeing. His entire body cringed in time with the impact and everyone was shouting at once as they all braked in order to give the other mech room. Optimus let loose his horn, either to alert the snowplow of their sudden halt or to scare away the rest of the caribou, Sam wasn't really sure.

"Oh slag," Barricade huffed as he pulled along the curb and Bumblebee was right behind them still amazed at what he had seen. His fellow Autobot had slammed into the rather large beast's legs, propelling it up and over the entire mech as he spun out, slid off the road, and finally came to rest a good distance away from them.

"WHEELJACK!" Ratchet yelped horrified, already transforming before anyone could say a word and running towards the injured mech.

The caribou, who had apparently come down to lick the salt off the road, wasn't moving and Sam had a deep feeling of dread as he looked at the still figure but he couldn't go and check the animal as he looked over at the silver car in a panic. He could see his father and Steve already climbing out of the injured mech, looking no worse for wear and Sam breathed a sigh of relief as he met up with Miles and they quickly went after Prowl and Jazz, already running to their friends side.

Ron and Steve quickly gave the medic his space as Ratchet went over the injured mech. "Thank Primus you still wear your hard armor," Ratchet was saying as he was scanning his partner's front grill. "Without it, you wouldn't have made it."

"Are you guys all right?" Jazz called out as he and Prowl quickly joined them, Miles and Sam right behind.

Sam wasted no time in giving his father a relieved hug before he turned to see what was happening with Wheeljack. "Is he all right?" he asked in a panic.

"Luckily he only hit the animal's legs. The front bumper is crushed but other than that," Ratchet shook his head. "You were very, very lucky. And if you ever do anything like that again I will personally ensure that your repair is a long and painful one." Ratchet leaned over and whapped Wheeljack over the roof before he sat back on his heels, his face twisted into a painful expression as he looked down at his husband.

"I didn't mean it Ratchet. It was an accident," Wheeljack stated.

Ratchet frowned as he finally let out a long sigh. "Can you transform?"

"I think so," Wheeljack told him and after a moment, the engineer was getting up on his own two feet with Jazz and Ratchet helping him.

"Honestly, it's the younger ones who are usually less careful," Ratchet huffed.

"Speaking of," Prowl growled. "What are they doing?"

Sam looked up surprised to see that the Lambo's had also transformed along with Perceptor and were crowding around the downed animal. He glanced over to see Bumblebee and Barricade also there but neither of his friends had bothered to transform after seeing that Wheeljack was up and clearly all right. He quickly maneuvered his father over towards Barricade and sat his dazed father in the driver's seat, ensuring that he was okay.

"Well, there went my clean record," Steve chuckled as he leaned against 'Bee's hood. "Twenty years and not one accident."

"That's the least of our problems," Barricade drawled. Steve simply shrugged.

"I think you killed it!" Sunny was saying as Sam and Miles made their way over to the clustered group, Soundwave's team right behind him.

"Why do I have this sudden urge to fly around it?" Buzzsaw was saying as he stared down at the animal curiously.

"This thing is _huge_!" Laserbeak gawked at the creature as he landed on one of the young bucks antlers.

"Careful," Prowl warned with a dark frown. The condor looked completely unrepeated as Miles made his way over to the creature.

"It's still breathing!" he announced to the surprised group and soon Knight was wandering over, having had to take the time to back the snowplow up after realizing that everyone was stopped.

"I think he has a broken leg," he stated with a frown.

"Wonderful, so what do we do with it?" Epps frowned at the creature.

"We should get it to a vet in the next town," Optimus announced from where he was still waiting for everyone on the road.

"But how do we get it there?" Jazz frowned at the large animal. "I doubt we can just put him in the trunk."

"I'm not strapping him to my roof either!" Bumblebee called out appalled.

"And we can't put him in the trailer in case he wakes up," Ratchet nodded.

"I'm not taking him either," Soundwave announced from where he was beside Optimus.

"We need an open area to put him in," Perceptor was analyzing the situation.

"HEY! Why's everyone stopped?" Everyone turned to stare at the black Top Kick as Ironhide quickly pulled back at the sudden looks aimed at him. "What? Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

Jazz just grinned evilly. "I think I have an idea."

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Again, short chapter with not much going on. Very sorry about that but what can I do? I needed to get the caribu in somehow. :p Join us next time for chapter One Hundred Thirty Four of Cover Me: Captian My Captain


	134. Captain My Captain

**Cover Me**

_By Black Dragon Queen_**  
**

**Author's Note: **Sorry I disappeared for a while there. I've been trying to catch up for those days I've missed. As a result here are seven, yes SEVEN, chapters all in a row! I hope you all enjoy!

**TAKE NOTE**: This is post 1 of 7 that I am doing in a row! Six more to go!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Thirty Four: Captain My Captain

Getting the caribou into Ironhide's flatbed had been entertaining, to say the least. The first thing that happened was Will had finally stumbled out of the Top Kick, clothing interestingly askew, and Steve had asked innocently if he had been sleeping. Both Will and Sam had gone bright red while most of the others remained oblivious. Epps himself had looked between Will and the grumbling gunner with a wide grin on his face before he glanced at Sam and raised an eyebrow, curious as to why the teenager was also blushing.

Sam just shook his head and quickly retreated towards where Barricade was waiting with his father, Ravage right beside him. Then came the discussion of how to actually get the caribou into the truck. Knight had tried directing the other humans into trying to lift the poor animal themselves in order to move it. Ron and Steve had both protested until Ratchet finally let out a large sigh and reached down to lift the unconscious animal himself, ensuring it was secure.

After re-checking Wheeljack to ensure that he was indeed fine, they were once again on their way towards the next town to drop off the animal. Needless to say the local vet, who was more used to taking care of the family pet, was surprised to see them with their cargo when Ironhide, 'Bee and Barricade had gone into town. After a long discussion with Will, who had since straightened himself out, the vet finally agreed to take care of the animal until local wildlife experts finally arrived to take the caribou to their facilities more equipped in dealing with larger livestock.

"Well, at least he's all right," Sam sighed as he got back into the Mustang.

"You mean thank Primus he didn't wake up," Barricade chuckled as they pulled back out of the parking lot and started down the road to try and catch up with the others.

"-_I swear, I'm going to get a different alt mode_!-" A gruff voice suddenly announced to the group at large.

"-_What_? _Why_?-" 'Bee asked completely puzzled as the two smaller cars quickly caught up to the angry Top Kick who had been every so gradually speeding up.

"I'm sick of being treated like a pack horse!" Ironhide growled out loud.

Barricade just snickered. "Now you know how Optimus feels," he laughed.

"Shut it 'Con," Ironhide growled.

"'Hide," Will said firmly.

"What?" Ironhide huffed rather annoyed.

Will shook his head as he stroked the steering wheel. "Just one more night of driving and we should be in Anchorage," he tried to sooth the agitated mech.

"We better be," Ironhide huffed.

Sam smiled softly as the voices faded as the larger mech dropped his speed and dropped back again. '_I don't think I want to know,_' he thought as he watched the truck drop further and further behind them. With a shake of his head, he reclined the passenger seat and closing his eyes, settled in for the long drive. "Wake me when we get there," he murmured as he crossed his arms over his chest and tried to get comfortable.

"Why don't you get in the back seat?" Barricade asked curiously. "Rumble and Frenzy can sit up front."

Frenzy flicked on one light optic to glare at the front seat from where his head was resting in Rumble's lap. "H-h-hey!"

Sam just snickered. "Nah, it's fine. I'm good."

"If you say so," Barricade began only to realize that his small human passenger was no longer listening. "Honestly," the 'Con chuckled.

"-_He's asleep, isn't he_?-" Bumblebee sent through the radio.

"Out like a slagging light," Barricade announced.

"Good, he'll need all the rest he can get," a deep voice announced from the back seat.

"Slag it! Warn me when you're going to change!" Rumble yelped angrily.

Barricade quickly checked on his sleeping passenger and wasn't surprised to find that Sam was still asleep. With a small sigh he turned his attention back to his once leader. "And why does he need all his rest?" he asked curiously.

"Simple," Megatron grinned as he climbed back onto the seat after Rumble had pushed him off. "We're coming to the home stretch. Something is bound to happen."

"-_And what gave you that idea_?-" Bumblebee, who was still connected, asked curiously.

Megatron just let out a sound akin to a snort. "The boy brings trouble no matter where he goes and we're going to a place with potentially volatile Energon. You do the math."

"It seems that we're going to have our work cut out for us Autobit," Barricade sighed grudgingly.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Bumblebee huffed a bit annoyed at the 'Con for suggesting that he couldn't take care of Sam on his own.

"Nothing," Barricade instantly countered. "But be prepared for anything."

"And we do mean _anything_," Megatron agreed with a nod before his optics brightened and Frenzy began chuckling.

"P-p-poor hu-hu-human," he said with a shake of his head. "A m-m-magn-ne-net for t-t-trouble." Rumble frowned but said nothing as he reached over and pulled the small silver mech into his lap.

Barricade growled as the two began shifting and wiggling, trying to find a comfortable position. "You two go any further than that back there and I'll scrap you myself, Soundwave be damned."

"Yesss Co-co-commander," Frenzy snickered.

"Damn right," Barricade huffed before his radio clicked on again.

"-_Megatron is correct however,_-" Ravage's voice came over the waves. "-_Who knows what we'll encounter when we get there._-"

"-_How are we going to get there anyhow_?-" Miles asked curiously. "-_I mean, how are we going to get you guys there_? _You can't go in the water because your circuits would short out or freeze, right_? _And what boat could take you across to shore_?-"

"Slag if I know," Barricade huffed as they finally spotted the group of mechs some distance ahead of them. "And what are you doing still up?"

There was a small "I don't know" sound from Miles. "-_Too wound up to sleep,_-" Miles admitted. "_Left my PSP in Optimus' trailer._-"

"Can you read a book or something?" Barricade asked curiously.

"-_If I had one, I would,_-" Miles shot back with a small laugh. "-_Anyone want to pick up where we left of with the Energon on the wall_?-"

"NO!"

Sam sat straight up in his seat, his eyes wide as he looked around frantically. "I'm up! I'm up!" he yelped before he looked around Barricade's interior. He looked blearily eyed at the two mechs behind him before glancing at the radio. "Are we there?"

"No Sam, go back to sleep," Barricade told the boy.

Sam blinked. "Mph 'kay," he muttered before he flopped back into his seat and resumed his soft snoring.

Rumble shook his head. "If only Ravage were so compliant."

"-_I heard that,_-" Ravage growled.

"-_Is there anything that anybody wants to do_?-" Miles asked with a small sigh.

"-_Try and get some sleep_,-" Bumblebee told the boy.

"Indeed," Barricade agreed with a quick glance at the human boy in his passenger seat. "Tomorrow will be an extremely busy day."

* * *

"Welcome to Anchorage!"

Sam jerked out of sleep at this sudden shout and quickly had to slam his eyes shut as the rising sun assaulted his eyes. "What the slag?" he growled as he shaded his eyes against the bright sun.

There was a chuckle from the back seat. "We-we-welcome b-b-back," Frenzy snickered.

Sam frowned at the mech before he looked back up to see Knight leaning out of the snowplow's cab, waving at them. "We're almost to the base! Just a little longer!" the man called out before he slipped back into the warmth of the cab.

"Thank Primus," Prowl sighed as he pulled up along side his petite husband. "I don't think I could take another _day_ of this slagging road trip."

"No, now the fun stuff begins," Jazz chuckled, surprising the other mechs around him.

"What?" Sides asked alarmed as he quickly pulled up on Jazz's other side.

"Now comes the boat," Ratchet announced as he passed.

"Boat?" Sunny asked curiously.

"You've mentioned that word before, what is it exactly?" Perceptor inquired curiously.

"Think car, but it floats on water," Ironhide stated.

"Floats?" Sides repeated the new word curiously.

"More water?" Sunny asked horrified. "You mean like that rain stuff from the sky?"

"Or like the rivers we went over?" Wheeljack added.

"But why do we need this 'boat'?" Perceptor asked with a small frown. "Can we not just jump across it if it's like a river?"

"Think fifty rivers all combined into one giant puddle," Optimus snickered as they drove through the town.

"Actually, Miles brought up a good point last night," Barricade spoke loudly as he, 'Bee and Soundwave brought up the rear. "What type of boat could possibly carry just one of us across, let alone all of us?"

"I'm sure we'll find out when we get there," Will told him.

"Does it matter?" Optimus asked curiously. "If it can only take one or two of us, it just means that we'll have to make extra trips. No harm, no foul."

"What do birds have to do with anything?" Perceptor asked puzzled and there was a burst of laughter from the men.

"Not 'fowl' but 'foul'," Epps laughed as he leaned out of Jazz's window to speak to the tiny mini. "As in 'foul ball'."

"Oh…" Perceptor still didn't sound like he understood at all but dropped the subject nonetheless.

"-_We're almost there too_,-" Prowl announced over the radio. "- _And remember we're in a populated area. Radio communications only._-"

"-_Spoilsport_,-" Jazz snickered.

"-_Speaking of radio communication,_-" Optimus mused. "-_Soundwave, if you wouldn't mind getting in contact with Blaster._-"

"-_Of course Optimus Prime,_-" the monotone voice responded.

Optimus let out a heavy sigh. "-_You're not going to drop that, are you_?-"

"-_No,_-" Soundwave stated flatly before he began relaying the signal off a passing satellite in order to reach the desert around Tranquility.

There was silence for a long moment before the signal connected. "-_Did you find them_?-" Blaster asked frantically, his voice a high-pitched screech of distraught worry.

There was a moment of surprised silence from everyone before Ironhide spoke. "What the slag is his problem?"

"No clue," Ratchet admitted.

"-_Radio contact_!-" Prowl snapped.

The two went silent as Soundwave resumed speaking with the Autobot communications mech. "-_Find who Officer Blaster_?-" he asked curiously.

"-_Lieutenant Soundwave_!-" Blaster yelped in surprise. "-_Why are you calling me_?_ What happened_?_ Is something wrong_?-"

Barricade listened to this a bit puzzled, wondering what it was that had the Autobot so distracted that he hadn't realized who it was that had placed the call. Clearly he had been waiting for a call from someone else, someone looking for someone or something. Just what in the world was going on at that Autobot base of theirs?

"-_Nothing is the matter Officer Blaster,_-" Soundwave reassured him. "-_We are simply notifying you that we have made it to Anchorage and are headed for the military base._-"

"-_Oh, right well-_-" There was the sudden sound of a large crash and everyone could hear multiple voices yelling in the background. "-_Slag, I've got to go_! _Good luck_! _Bring back lots of Energon_! _Blaster out_!-" And with that, the line went dead.

"-_That was different,_-" Jazz chuckled.

"-_I hope everything is all right,_-" Optimus mumbled worriedly.

"-_Relax. They're professionals, same as us,_-" Ratchet chuckled. "-_Besides, you left Red in charge. What's the worse that could happen_?-"

"-_Oh Primus, we're not going to have a base when we get back, are we_?-" Ironhide groaned.

"-_Stop being dramatic,_-" Jazz laughed. "-_It can't be that bad._-"

"-_Wanna bet_?-" Ironhide drawled.

"-_You're on_!-"

"-_Tank of oil says that the base is completely fine but Inferno and the others aren't._-"

"-_Optimus_!-" Prowl gasped stunned.

"-_What_?-" Optimus asked oblivious as to why Prowl was so surprise.

"Heads up guys. We're approaching the base," Barricade called out rather amused by the Autobots antics.

"-_And not a moment too soon,_-" Bumblebee laughed as they turned the corner and the snowplow pulled off into the base parking lot.

The mechs had a completely unobstructed view of the base and the ocean beyond, with the rather large aircraft carrier floating calmly in the bay. They all looked at the boat, or rather ship, in stunned surprise until there was a bark of laughter from Steve. "I'll say this, you people sure know how to travel in style!"

* * *

"We finally made it," Bumblebee announced with a grand sigh as they pulled into the base's yard.

"Took us long enough," Barricade drawled as he pulled up behind the 'Bot.

"Welcome!" Knight chirped as he jumped out of the snowplow's cab and made his way towards the mechs. "And isn't it a lovely day for sailing?"

"But that is not a sail boat," Wheeljack stated puzzled.

Knight blinked at the mechs confusion. "Er, right. Anyway," he shook his head as he turned to greet the man approaching with a few of his men behind. "May I present Colonel Wade; he's one of the head honchos around here."

Colonel Wade frowned as he shot Knight a disapproving look before he looked back at the assorted group, mainly at Will and Epps who had made a quick stop to change back into their Ranger uniforms. "Captain Lennox, Sergeant Epps," he said as he nodded at each man in turn as they saluted.

Knight rolled his eyes. "And may I present Captain Manning, Captain of the Gauntlet."

Captain Manning gave a quick salute before he looked over at Will. "Captain," he greeted.

Will smirked. "Captain," he repeated.

"Oh Primus," Barricade huffed from behind the group. Sam shot the Mustang a dark look before he glanced back at the men who were speaking again, having clearly missed Barricade's soft growl.

"Well, let's start getting these vehicles on the boat," Colonel Wade was saying.

"Ship," Captain Manning instantly corrected.

"Whatever. Those car's are distracting my men," Wade huffed and Sam was surprised to see that it was true. Everyone on the base, both inside the buildings and out, were just standing there, in the doorways or at windows, staring at them.

"Right. It's best we get on our way," Will nodded in agreement, hoping to stop any argument before one began. Clearly, Colonel Wade was not pleased with their presence on his base.

"This ought to be good," Barricade muttered under his breath again as the Colonel, Captain and the rest of the men began wandering back to whatever it had been they were doing.

"Hush," 'Bee hissed at him and if he could have, Barricade would have shrugged indifferently. As it was he simply sat back on his tires in a huff.

Knight watched the men go before he turned back to Optimus and the others. "Only Captain Manning and his crew know about the Cyber T project so unfortunately you can't transform until you're on the ship."

"I can wait a few more moments before standing up and stretching," Ironhide announced, pulling up right behind Will. Sam could bet that if he were in mech mode, he would have been glaring.

Knight it seemed, was completely oblivious to the danger he was in as he stepped even closer to Will. "We'd best get everyone to the dock," he said with a wide smile. "There's a ferry to take you all to the ship."

"Super," Epps snickered. Knight blinked in surprise before he nodded and turned to lead the way.

"I can not _wait_ to get on that boat and leave this weirdo behind us," Ironhide announced softly to Ratchet beside him.

"Really?" Ratchet simply drawled.

"Oh, and I'll be going with you to the Arctic," Knight announced over his shoulder cheerfully.

Ratchet snickered as Ironhide let out a strangled gasp. "You were saying?"

"Slag."

"This is going to be fun!" Sunny chirped as he passed them by. "I've never been on a boat before."

"Ship," Optimus and Jazz both corrected absently.

"Oh, right." Sunny didn't seem to care one whit about what the thing was called; he was too excited to go for a boat ride.

"Can of oil says he's going to be hurling over the side in no time," Barricade chuckled.

Sam and Miles glanced at Barricade amused as Bumblebee let out a small smirk. "Fine, I'll say Jazz since we already know he can get motion sickness."

"We'll see Autobit," Barricade drawled.

* * *

"Well damn," Barricade huffed an hour later after the ship had left port and everyone was watching the mech leaning over the side groaning and yakking up oil. He had been at it a good twenty minutes by this point and Sam had to wonder how long he had been holding it in before he could actually transform and do something about it.

The multiple ferry rides to get everyone across had taken a long time and had managed to attract quite the crowd as they all gawked at the cars. Everyone in Anchorage was already curious about the aircraft carrier and as a result, when the group finally did arrive, everyone was there trying to figure out what in the world was going on. Since there was a large group of people all on the shore, everyone had to wait until they were well away from the town before they could transform. Some of them immediately wished they hadn't though.

Sam wasn't sure if he should laugh or not, feeling a bit of sympathy for the clearly unwell mech as his husband was fretting back and fourth, clearly concerned for his well being. "Poor Ratchet," Sam shook his head as he watched Ratchet suddenly lean over the side again.

"Poor everyone," Miles snickered as he looked over to were even Optimus was swaying on his feet. Ironhide had taken the smart approach and had quickly transformed back into his truck mode only moments after he had shifted. Will had gone to comfort him despite himself looking rather green and was currently seated in the Top Kick's cab speaking with him.

Soundwave also seemed to be feeling the effects considering he had sat down smack dab in the middle of the ship's deck and refused to stand up again. He glared at his team as the smaller mechs all snickered at him. Soundwave frowned before he glanced at Barricade with a fierce scowl. "Why are you okay?" he demanded flatly. "This rolling and rocking is atrocious."

Barricade just shrugged as he smirked down at his friend. "Different center of gravity," he explained as he glanced over at the other Autobots. "The taller mechs all seem to have a problem with the movement."

And it was true as Sam looked about at the Autobots. Amazingly, both Sunny and Jazz were completely fine, their husbands on the other hand… Sunny had Side's head in his lap and Prowl was leaning against the ships control tower looking for all the world like he wanted to join Ratchet at the side of the ship. Perceptor was also fine as he was staring over the other side of the ship, trying to see what types of fish he could see and exclaiming excitedly whenever he spotted one.

"If they sink my ship, there'll be hell to pay you know," Captain Manning drawled as he approached Epps.

Epps just shrugged, glancing back at where Will was still seated in Ironhide's cab. "They know well enough," he told the man.

"Hmmm," Manning frowned before he turned back around, only to find his entire crew staring at the mechs in awed astonishment. "Back to your stations!" he barked and the men scrambled.

Sam shook his head as his father looked over at him. "Shall we head to the cafeteria then?" the older Witwicky asked him.

"Mess hall," Epps corrected.

"I don't care what the room is called as long as it has some decent food in it," Ron shrugged.

Epps let out a bark of laughter. "Then you would have been better off eating in Anchorage," he told him.

Ron shrugged again before he looked back down at Sam. "Coming?"

Sam shook his head and declined before he made his way over to where Bumblebee was seated on the deck. "Don't tell me you're feeling ill as well," he smirked at his friend.

"Oh no," Bumblebee chuckled as he held out a hand for Sam. "I'm just relaxing."

"First time in a long time we've been able too," Barricade agreed as he wandered over before he smirked. "Pity that most of us can't enjoy it."

"**Slag off**," Soundwave growled at him.

"P-p-poor S-S-Soundwave," Frenzy chuckled.

There was a sudden crunching sound and everyone startled at the sound as they looked over to find Prowl jumping up from where he had apparently bent one of the walkways when he had reached out to balance himself. There was an angered shout and Captain Manning was suddenly yelling at the rather flustered mech.

"Oh dear," Sam snickered as he saw Will exit the Top Kick, Epps already headed towards the angered man.

"We'd better reach the Arctic soon," Bumblebee stated as he glanced over at the still ill Ratchet, Wheeljack rubbing circles on his back in a soothing motion, unsure what else to do for him. "For my sanity if no one else."

Sam glanced over at the ill mechs and couldn't help but agree when he spotted Will suddenly dart towards the side and lean over the rail himself. "Dramamine," he muttered. "We forgot the Dramamine."

"I think Ratchet's next project is to find a Cybertronion equivalent," Bumblebee chucked.

"If we have to make a second trip up here, he'd better," Soundwave growled.

"Oh it's not that bad," Barricade told him with a smirk.

Soundwave just gave him a dark look. "Wanna bet?"

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yup, they finally made it to the base and they're on the boat and on their way! Kallipso, who had only JUST returned from a cruise told me that the higher you were, the more you felt the boat rocking so I quickly applied it to this chapter. I hope it made sense! Please remember this is only post One of Seven!


	135. Dew Drop In

**Cover Me**

_By Black Dragon Queen_**  
**

**Author's Note:** -_snickers_- Fun chapter! Really fun!

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**: I highly suggest that you do not eat and or drink anything when reading this chapter. I nearly killed Anya and Kallipso with this one.

**TAKE NOTE**: This is post 2 of 7 that I am doing in a row! Five more to go!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Thirty Five: Dew Drop In

The gremlins were up to something. Inferno wasn't sure what it was, but something was definitely up with them. For the past three hours, the four mechs had been huddled in a corner chatting quietly amongst themselves. It seemed it all revolved around Dispensor as he was the one chatting the loudest, waving all four of his arms around frantically despite Gravelgrinder trying to chirp soothingly at him. Dispensor, however, clearly didn't want to hear it as his screeching and whistles got even louder and soon Neurotoxic was chattering loudly as well.

Inferno frowned as he looked about before he finally spotted Blaster wander by speaking with Mikaela. With a small frown he headed towards the communications mech. "Hey Blaster!" he called out and the other mech stopped in his tracks before he looked over at Inferno.

"What is it?" Blaster asked curiously.

"Have you seen…" Inferno trailed off as he finally spotted something different about his teammate. "What the slag are you wearing?" he demanded shucked.

Blaster ducked his head, his hand going up to the spare visor he had dug out of Jazz's hanger. "They look weird, don't they?" he asked quietly.

"Now I've told you they look great!" Mikaela said even as she shot Inferno a sharp look.

Inferno, however, was completely ignorant of the young woman's attempt at keeping him from saying anything bad however as he frowned. "You look ridiculous," he told him flatly.

"No you don't," Mikaela instantly contradicted. "I think they look sophisticated."

"What the slag is 'sophisticated'?" Inferno frowned at her.

Mikaela just frowned at Inferno before she turned back to Blaster. "Pay him no mind," she ordered firmly. "You look just fine."

"Why are you wearing that anyway?" Inferno frowned at the other mech.

Blaster just shrugged his free shoulder indifferently. "Well, this planet's sun is much closer than ours was on Cybertron and… well…"

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "He has sensitive optics," she explained as if she were speaking to a five-year-old.

"No he doesn't," Inferno frowned.

"Um, actually…" Blaster shrugged.

Inferno looked at the mech before he suddenly realized something. "Is this why we hardly ever see you outside?" he asked sternly. "Because the sun was hurting your optics?"

"BLASTER!" A voice gasped and they all turned to see Red Alert headed towards them. "You're optics were hurting? Why didn't you _say_ something? If I had known, I never would have put you up in the tower!" Red shook his head. "No wonder you didn't see Optimus and the others returning from Utah. You couldn't see anything, could you?"

"Er… yeah," Blaster admitted softly, tucking his head down embarrassed.

Red shook his head as he clamped a hand on the other mechs shoulder. "I'm so sorry Blaster."

Blaster quickly shook his head, cutting Red off. "It's okay, you didn't know."

"But I should have realized something was wrong with you," Red Alert continued.

"I gave him a quick look over but we should probably have Groundhog double check just to make sure," Mikaela said with a small shrug.

"Indeed," Red nodded. "If he ever drags himself out of re-charge."

"Don't tell me they're still asleep!" Inferno huffed as he crossed his arms and frowned.

"Well one of them is up at least," Red chuckled as he indicated Bluestreak followed by Motorhead with a tilt of his head.

"Humph," Inferno shook his head as he turned back to the group. "Fat lot of help that is."

Red sighed before he turned back to Blaster. "I'll mention it to him the next time I see him," he told the other mech.

"Thanks," Blaster nodded as his free hand went up to the visor. "So it doesn't look _too_ bad?" he asked hesitantly.

Red hesitated before he smiled reassuringly. "Well, blue might not be the best color to go with your paint job," he said evenly. "But it's the best we can do till the others get here and Ratchet can make you a proper one. Perhaps a nice shade of yellow? Or amber?"

"Ohh! Amber would go great!" Mikaela said with a large smile.

Blaster smiled back hesitantly. "That might be nice," he agreed.

"Plus, I think Jazz would like his spare visor back at some point," Red chuckled.

"Oh," Blaster ducked his head again. "It was the only one we could find."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Good for you Blaster," Inferno quickly interrupted the small tête-à-tête as he turned to Red. "What in the world are the gremlins up too?"

Red looked up at his mate startled before he glanced over at where the four Terraformers were still in a cluster speaking to themselves. He frowned. "You know," he murmured slowly. "I have no idea."

"Great," Inferno growled as he looked back at the mechs.

"Blaster! What in the world do you have on your face?" Bluestreak suddenly called out as the small group of mechs caught his attention. He quickly made his way over to them and made sure to squeeze between Red and Inferno, ensuring that there was no way for Motorhead to get next to him. Red glanced over at the small blue mech beside him before he looked at the Decepticon's rather disappointed expression.

"Oh, it's just a visor," Blaster tried to sound like he didn't care but Red and Mikaela could instantly tell he was nervous.

Bluestreak just frowned. "You look like Soundwave," he said flatly. Blaster couldn't tell if it was an insult or not as he seemed to be torn between being happy or angry at the other mech.

"Blaster just has sensitive optics," Mikaela said quickly before Blaster could say anything he would later regret.

"Makes sense," Motorhead was nodding, surprising everyone.

"What does?" Bluestreak couldn't help but ask.

Motorhead jerked a bit surprised by Bluestreak suddenly speaking to him directly. "The visor," he clarified. "That's why Soundwave has to wear one in battle and whatnot. He has sensitive optics too."

"Really?"

Red glanced at Blaster, trying his best to smother a small smirk. Blaster had sounded way to happy to hear that Soundwave had to wear a visor for the same reason as he did. Motorhead just nodded. "Yeah. He had Groundhog make him one specifically for his optic level."

"Then it shouldn't be too hard for Groundhog to make you one before the others get back," Red smirked.

"You think so?" Blaster asked excitedly.

"Why not?" Motorhead shrugged. "If you guys have all the necessary materials."

"I'm sure it won't be too much of a problem," Red grinned and Blaster had to smile back.

Inferno, meanwhile, was not amused. "Guys… the _gremlins_!" he said firmly. "Problem, remember?"

Red quickly shook himself out of his shared smile with Blaster before he turned back to Inferno with a small huff. "Well what is it then Inferno?"

"There's something going on with the gremlins!" Inferno practically yelled at them.

"Oh don't be silly," Red scoffed. "They're not hurting anyone and better yet, they're not in anyone's way."

"But they're acting suspiciously!" Inferno growled.

Bluestreak tilted his head. "How can they be acting suspiciously?" he asked puzzled.

"Just look at them!" Inferno growled as he pointed at the area of the base behind him.

"Look at what?" Motorhead asked puzzled.

"What?" Inferno whirled around to find that the gremlins were no longer where they had been. "Where'd they go?"

Bluestreak, Blaster and Mikaela all snickered while Motorhead tried his best not to do the same. It wouldn't do to anger the large Autobot now that they'd finally gained his trust. Besides, it seemed he had shifted his focus to the gremlins for the time being. He glanced over at Bluestreak, just staring at the mech laughing. When Bluestreak caught Motorhead staring at him however, he instantly sobered and plastered a look of apathy on his face. Motorhead was instantly disappointed. Bluestreak looked the best when he laughed.

"Oh honestly Inferno," Red Alert frowned at his still flabbergasted husband. "I'm sure they're just playing a game or something."

"But I'm telling you, they were right _there_ a second ago," Inferno insisted. "And who knows what they were up to!"

"I'm sure it wasn't anything major," Red tried to sooth. "What could they possibly get up to here on the base? There's hardly anything for them _to _get in trouble with."

"Um… guys?" Hound spoke up as he wandered over to the group. "We have a problem."

"Great," Red sighed. "Now what?"

"Well, I don't know if this means anything, but I was just coming back from my morning walk and found part of the fence torn down on the other side of the base," Hound said slowly.

"WHAT?" the others all shouted.

"It gets worse," Hound sighed. "There was wet dirt all around the moat, like someone waded through it and climbed out the other side."

"Slag," Red growled.

"I told you!" Inferno frowned at him.

"Now let's not panic," Red quickly took charge. "They couldn't have gotten very far."

"You forget that Gravelgrinder is a car in his own alt mode as well," Inferno drawled.

Red's optics brightened. "Oh slag!" he yelped as he quickly turned and began running towards the gate, the others right behind him. "Motorhead, get Rollerforce and Groundhog and check to the West! Blue, you and Hound head North. Inferno and I will go South."

"Got it!" Motorhead nodded as he quickly darted off towards the far hanger where the rest of the Race Track Patrol were resting.

"What am I to do?" Blaster called out after them.

"Listen in on the human's radio frequencies!" Red called back. "If you hear anything contact us immediately!"

"Understood!" Blaster waved as he slowed down and came to a halt right at the moat.

"And Mikaela! Wake the others! Keep watch in case they come back! Check the perimeter cameras and see if you can find out which way they went!"

"Roger!" Mikaela saluted quickly.

"Who the slag is 'Roger'?" Bluestreak huffed as he followed Hound right.

"Never mind that!" Red called out to him as he and Inferno went left.

"This is so not good," Inferno stated as he quickly shifted into his own alt mode. "How the slag did they tear down the fence without us hearing them?"

"Let's not worry about that," Red told him. "For now, let's just worry about finding them before any humans see them, or worse, Sector Thirteen find them."

"Really not good," Inferno huffed as he put on some speed.

* * *

It was a quiet day on the road. Being the middle of the day on a Wednesday, there wasn't that much heavy traffic on the highway. Something that Dispensor, Gravelgrinder, Neurotoxic and Spindle didn't know was actually a blessing in disguise. They waited for their quarry, all of them silent and still as they waited within Gravelgrinder's cab at the side of the road.

It wasn't long before Dispensor started chirping rapidly and Gravelgrinder turned over his engine and quickly pulled into traffic. Weaving through the light traffic easily, the Escalade quickly got beside the larger truck. There was some chatter between Dispensor and the other two mechs before Spindle quickly detached himself and jumped over onto Neurotoxic's head.

Some more chittering and the passenger door swung open. Dispensor chirped once more before they nodded and Neurotoxic quickly jumped out and grabbed a hold of the truck's connection cables. Spindle wasted no time climbing off the mech and the two began making their way towards the semi truck's cab. With some quick chatter between them, Spindle quickly made his way towards the trucks passenger side as Neurotoxic made his own way towards the driver's door. Becoming momentarily entangled in the wires, Neurotoxic growled as he struggled free before continuing towards the door. With a quick whistle to signal they were in place, Spindle quickly broke through the window as Neurotoxic threw open the door and pounced.

The poor driver didn't know what hit him as Spindle instantly leapt for the man's face and Neurotoxic got a hold of the truck's steering wheel. With precise movements, the small game console expertly swung the truck around, startling many of the drivers as they all moved helter-skelter off the road and onto the side to avoid the mammoth vehicle, and got the truck going back the way it had come. The man was still screaming by this point but unfortunately for him, no matter how much he tried to pry the creature off his face Spindle wasn't going _anywhere_.

The driver moved quickly to hit the break but Neurotoxic and Spindle worked effortlessly as a team as they quickly maneuvered the man out of the driver's seat and back into the sleeper cab. Spindle quickly made short work as he grabbed the threadbare sheets and quickly tied the man up. There was a honk from outside as Gravelgrinder pulled alongside the truck and Neurotoxic snapped something at Spindle.

Leaving the sleeper cab, the small spider-like mech quickly returned to the front and climbed down to where the peddles were. After accidently hitting the clutch, he finally found the one for the gas and basically sat right down on the thing. Neurotoxic let out a small gurgle, similar to a laugh as they started to fly down the road, Gravelgrinder and Dispensor right behind them as they practically tore past the small Nissan and Jeep.

Hound and Bluestreak took a moment to finally processes what it was that they were seeing before they finally spun around as they spotted Gravelgrinder in their rearview camera's. "What in the world?" Hound murmured as they followed the speeding Cadillac that seemed to be following the large big rig that were practically flying down the road.

"Is it me, or is he headed back to base?" Bluestreak asked curiously.

Hound just sighed as he quickly radioed Red Alert to notify him of their impending return.

* * *

Blaster was pacing the length of the main hanger, waiting for someone, _anyone_ to contact him. "Where are they?" he huffed as he spun back around and continued his circuit for what had to be at least a half dozen times.

"Relax. I'm sure they'll find them," Mikaela said even as she herself wore a worried expression.

"Do we have any idea as to why they would leave?" Fig asked curiously.

"Who knows," Blaster threw up his arms in aggravation.

"Perhaps they just wanted to see what was on the other side of the fence?" Maggie spoke up from her own place on Optimus' "desk". "You know, the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence.

Blaster stopped his pacing long enough to look down at the woman puzzled. "But we don't have any grass," he frowned.

"Oh, er…" Maggie shrugged and was about to explain the old saying when there was a sudden beeping sound from the large computer.

Blaster practically threw himself at the machine as he quickly brought his hand down on the connect button. "Did you find them?" he asked frantically.

There was a long, heavy silence from the other end of the line before a curious, flat voice asked, "-_Find who Officer Blaster_?-"

Blaster stared down at the speakers in surprise. "Lieutenant Soundwave! Why are you calling me?" he asked, worry becoming evident in his voice as all the different scenarios of what could have gone wrong suddenly crossed his processor._ 'Oh please don't say something happened to them too_!_'_ he thought frantically. "What happened?Is something wrong?"

"-_Nothing is the matter Officer Blaster, we are simply notifying you that we have made it to Anchorage and are headed for the military base,_-" Soundwave spoke soothingly.

Blaster could only collapse into the chair in relief. "Oh, right well_-_" Suddenly there was a loud banging sound and everyone whirled around just in time to see a large truck drive straight into the moat. Everyone gasped surprised as Blaster swore. "Slag, I've got to go! Good luck! Bring back lots of Energon! Blaster out!" he shouted frantically before he quickly jumped to his feet and bolted towards where the front tractor unit was quickly sinking in the water.

Blaster was there within moments, and actually in the water, as he snagged the front of the truck to keep the cab from going underwater. He looked up and glared at the other larger mech present. "Well don't just _stand_ there!" he snapped. "Help me!"

Despite the fact that they couldn't speak the language, Gravelgrinder seemed to understand what was happening as he quickly reached over and began trying to push the trailer back so Blaster could get the cab back on land. Dispensor was shouting hysterically as he tried his best to help Gravelgrinder despite his size, snarling and snapping the whole time. Spindle and Neruotoxic were chatting madly as they floated about the cab and Blaster swore as he saw a human also seated in the back of the cab, staring at the water floating around his midsection frightened. He tried his best to push the truck back onto land but it was taking all his strength to just keep it from sinking back further into the water. Blaster knew that this was a grim situation indeed.

It was then that there was shouting, and suddenly both Hound and Bluestreak were in the water with him, each one grapping a corner of the truck. "Slag it, the thing's wedged!" Hound snarled.

"We need the trailer back up," Bluestreak called out as he saw the front tires of the trailer were also hanging over the edge.

"Then tell him that!" Hound snapped as he jerked his head at Gravelgrinder.

It didn't matter however as soon enough the Race Track Patrol, who had gotten a later start out of the gate than the Autobots, soon arrived and with one quick look, knew exactly where they were needed even as Red and Inferno joined the chaos. Groundhog and Motorhead quickly got a hold of the trailer and heaved it back up over the bank as Rollerforce dropped into the water as well, taking a grateful Blaster's place right at the center of the grill. "Lift!" he shouted and as one, all six of the mechs managed to get the heavy front end of the vehicle up and out of the water and back on dry land. Crikey at least was very grateful as he quickly slipped back into the water and swam away.

"Is everyone all right?" Red called out hysterically as he ran towards the group. "Blaster?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Blaster gave the security chief a small, grateful smile. "But there's a human in there."

"What?" Fig shouted as he quickly threw his crutches at Maggie and made his way towards the cab. Throwing open the door, he jerked back as both Spindle and Neruotoxic practically fell out of the cap, hitting the ground with a thud screeching angrily.

Rollerforce just glared at the two. "Serves you right," he huffed as he sat back on his heels.

Fig ignored everyone as he quickly looked into the back of the cab to find the man staring at him with wide, frightened eyes. "Hey man, it's okay now," he said calmingly, like he did with the natives of Qatar when their homes had just been bombed. "Everything's going to be fine. We're going to get you out of here and see to it you get home."

Making quick work of the sheets, Fig steadied the man and helped him make his way to the door. Glen and Simmons were outside, having shown up to see what all the commotion had been about and Simmons was the first to catch the man's arm as it seemed his legs wouldn't work properly. "You okay?" Simmons asked him with a small frown as Fig hopped down out of the cab on his good leg. "What's your name?"

"I'm…" the man began before his eyes got wide. Simmons thought he was looking at the Cybertrionions until he realized that the man wasn't looking in their direction as they all sat around on the moats bank but was rather looking out at the base itself. "Oh NO!" the man wailed distraughtly. "I'm back here again!" Fig and Simmons looked at each other puzzled but the man continued on with his lament, completely ignoring them. "This is why I took the trucking job! So I never had to come here again!"

"I know you!" Judy suddenly exclaimed. "You're the delivery man that Crikey almost chomped!"

The driver, Todd, nodded miserably. "And I swore I would never come here again! You people are all lunatics and what the fuck are those monsters?" he demanded as he pointed at the large mechs behind him.

"Those 'monsters' just saved your life, so I would be a bit more grateful if I were you," Mikaela said with a frown.

"I wouldn't have _needed _saving if they hadn't hijacked my truck! My TRUCK!" He cried out as he whirled about to stare at the vehicle. "What have you done to my truck?"

"Oh relax," Simmons huffed. "We'll ensure that you get a new one."

"And best pay for the cargo too since it doesn't look like we're going to get it back," Motorhead chuckled for indeed the trailer had already been unhitched and Dispensor was chatting hysterically at Gravelgrinder as the larger mech opened the back of the trailer. Dispensor quickly disappeared into the back and soon emerged with crates of green bottles, cackling madly.

"I think he ran out," Mikaela smirked as she looked at the green "Mountain Dew" logo across the side of the trailer.

"Honestly," Inferno huffed as he glared at the gremlins, not that they noticed.

"It could have been worse," Red Alert chuckled.

"What are you going to do about my truck?" Todd shouted loudly.

"Why don't we get you into some dry clothes first, hmm?" Judy chuckled as she quickly took the frazzled man's arm and began guiding him over the small planks and into the base. "After a warm shower, things will look much better."

"Doubt it," Glen chuckled.

Fig sighed as he looked at the truck. "I suppose we'd best call Keller," he said. "Someone is going to be missing their shipment."

"Sooner rather than later," Mikaela laughed as they all began heading into the base.

"Coming?" Blaster asked as he looked down at Bluestreak who was still trying to shake water out of his panels.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you," Bluestreak nodded. Blaster nodded as he entered the base and Bluestreak frowned as he snapped his leg panel closed once more. "Honestly, what else could happen today?" he muttered.

"BLUESTREAK, LOOK OUT!"

Bluestreak jumped at the horrified cry and the next thing the blue Autobot knew, there was a hard shove on his back and he was suddenly going head first into the moat. By the time he came up it was to everyone shouting and there was a strange glow to his left. Dread filled him as he turned to find that the truck had exploded for reasons yet unknown and there blown a good fifteen feet from the wreckage was none other than- "MOTORHEAD!" he shrieked as he climbed out of the water and quickly ran to the Decepticon's side.

He fell down to his knees at the mech's side as the others had to turn back around and began running towards them at the sound of the explosion, all shouting hysterically. Bluestreak didn't listen to them as he began shaking the mechs shoulder, looking for any flicker of light in the red optics. "Motorhead? Motorhead!"

Groundhog was soon by his side and running a quick scan over the other 'Con. "It looks like the blast knocked out some of his circuits," he said with a frown. "Outer armor is damaged but intact. I think it's just his internal repairs kicked in. He should be up any-"

Motorhead's optics suddenly lit up as the mech sat bolt upright before he flopped back down to the ground. "Slag. Did anyone see who shot that missile at me?" he groaned.

"Motorhead!" Bluestreak cried happily as he threw his arms around the other 'mechs shoulders, practically sobbing in relief. Motorhead looked stunned at the mech in his lap before he looked up at Groundhog completely flabbergasted.

Groundhog just laughed as he climbed to his feet. "What do you want me to do about it?" he asked him with a small shrug. "It's your mate." And Groundhog turned around and quickly walked through the throng of stunned Autobots, giving Red Alert a small smile as he passed.

Rollerforce just shook his head as he turned to follow the other Decepticon back into the base. "I tell you, this place is crazy!"

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was really worried about this chapter because I'm not really good at all that high action type drama. And yes, I brought back Todd. LOL. This chapter has been planned since the beginning. I hope it delivered.


	136. Making Waves

**Cover Me**

_By Black Dragon Queen_**  
**

**Author's Note: **I Hope no one died during the last chapter... Well anyway, I hope this one is just as fun. I liked how it turned out

**TAKE NOTE**: This is post 3 of 7 that I am doing in a row! Four more to go!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Thirty Six: Making Waves

"LAND!" Ratchet cried happily, as they spotted the Arctic coastline not too far off in the distance.

"Someone's happy," Barricade chuckled as he watched Ratchet shaking poor Wheeljack in his excitement at the prospect of solid ground.

"He's not the only one," Soundwave groaned and Barricade looked down at the other Decepticon now laying flat on the deck, his feet between two of the military jets on as he stretched out.

"It hasn't been that bad," Bumblebee chuckled.

"No, it's been worse," Prowl huffed as he wandered by, headed towards Optimus. "How are we going to get there since there's no ferry to shuffle us across?" he asked the blue and red mech.

Optimus just shrugged from where he was seated cross legged on the deck. "Search me," he sighed.

Prowl could only stare surprised before Epps laughed from the catwalk. "We spoke to Captain Manning and he said he's going to try and get the ship as close to land as he can and then you guys can just step down."

"Oh joy," Ironhide stated sarcastically as Optimus looked up from his seated position.

"And did anyone think about how we're going to get the trailer off?" he asked with a small smirk.

"We'll get it down," Ratchet told him, excitement still in evident in his voice.

Optimus groaned as Sam and Miles snickered. "Is it feasible to take that trailer onto the ice though?" Steve asked curiously, as he stepped up behind the boys.

"No choice, it has all of Perceptor and Wheeljack's equipment in it," Barricade said with a small shrug.

"What about my equipment?" Wheeljack demanded as he looked sharply at the 'Con having only caught the last half of the conversation.

"Nothing," Barricade snickered.

Wheeljack frowned as Bumblebee shook his head. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about traffic," he said with a large grin.

"Even better, we can _walk_ from here," Jazz said eagerly as he wandered over.

"Exactly!" Sunny chirped as he followed the Pontiac. "Finally we can stretch our legs."

"It's about time too," Sideswipe nodded as he joined his twin.

Barricade frowned as he looked around at the Autobots all wandering over to where they were standing. "Um, I think we may have a problem here," he muttered.

Bumblebee glanced over at the Decepticon puzzled and even Soundwave looked up from where he was still lying down on the deck. "What _are_ you talking about?" Soundwave asked incredulously. "What could possibly happen out here?"

Everyone suddenly yelped in surprise as the ship began to tilt dangerously beneath them. "THAT!" Barricade yelped as he made a quick grab for Sam and Miles as Bumblebee swooped down and got Steve and Frenzy as the small silver mech cried out in surprise as he began sliding down the runway.

Rumble had grabbed onto Soundwave as soon as he felt himself losing his balance and Ravage had sunk his sharp claws into the deck and braced all four of his legs. Soundwave quickly sat up and brought down a hand to ensure that neither one of them would slid off the side. Buzzsaw and Laserbeak were fine as they instantly shot up in the air the second the ship began moving. Humans scrambled to ensure that not only their equipment was secure, but also that no one went overboard as the ship did an impression of a teeter-totter.

Prowl made a surprisingly leap onto the trailer as it began to slide down off the ship towards the water and Jazz quickly dropped to his stomach and grabbed Prowl's ankles to keep his husband from being pulled over the side along with it. Perceptor squawked as his side of the ship suddenly lifted up out of the water and he clung to the side to keep from sliding down. Wheeljack snagged Ratchet and the two tried to balance one another. The only ones who didn't as much have a problem was 'Bee and 'Cade as they simply leaned themselves back and stood at an angle to keep their balance.

The mechs all looked at each other surprised and at a loss until Captain Manning suddenly appeared out of the wheelhouse screaming hysterically an alarmed Will and Epps right behind them. "SPREAD OUT! SPREAD _OUT_ YOU WALKING TIN CANS! YOUR WEIGHT IS TILTING THE SHIP! _MOVE_!"

The mechs scrambled to obey and the ship leveled out once again as everyone darted to a different side. Everyone just stared at one another stunned before Barricade let out a bark of laughter. "I swear you Autobots are your own worst enemies!" he laughed as he set Sam and Miles back on the deck.

"Barricade," Sam said with a small frown.

Barricade just smirked at him. "What?" he asked innocently. "It's true."

"Honestly," Bumblebee huffed as he set Steve and Frenzy down.

Dark red optics suddenly looked up at him and Bumblebee stared surprised as Megatron gave him a sharp nod of thanks before the color brightened and Frenzy smirked up at him. "N-n-nice ca-ca-catch!" he chirped before he wandered back towards Rumble.

Rumble just grabbed the smaller silver mech by the wrist and stomped towards the door to below deck. "We'll be inside until we get there!" he called out over his shoulder angrily. Frenzy just gave a hapless shrug as he was pulled away and Sam waved at him before he turned to where Epps and the two captains were stepping down from the stairs.

"Sam! Are you okay?" Will called out as he quickly made his way towards the three.

"Yeah, we're good," Sam said loudly as he saw his father appear in the doorway that Rumble and Frenzy had disappeared through.

"Those guys are quick," Steve chuckled as he pointed at 'Bee and 'Cade behind them.

"Happy to oblige," Barricade chuckled.

"What in the hell were you thinking all standing on the same side?" Captain Manning shouted as he stomped towards where Optimus had scrambled.

"Er… we're sorry?" Optimus said sheepishly.

Captain Manning just huffed. "For supposed superior intelligent beings, you lot sure are absentminded."

"We are sorry about that," Optimus told him, getting his bearings back. "We're just unused to your water travel. We had nothing like your oceans on our planet."

"Is that a fact?" Captain Manning sounded intrigued. "No oceans at all?"

"No water whatsoever," Perceptor told the man. "No plants to create rain."

"Well if yours was a strictly mechanical planet then it stands to reason," Knight chuckled as he approached with Eddie behind him. The snowplow driver was shaking his head as he stared at the mechs and Sam had to wonder what he thought about all this.

"We are deeply sorry about that," Optimus gained Sam's attention once again. "No one was injured I hope?"

"Nothing we can't handle," Captain Manning nodded. "And no one went overboard thank God."

"Again, our deepest apologies."

"Will you stop with the apologies?" Captain Manning chastised the large mech. "Honestly, you didn't know, you do now; just make sure it doesn't happen again!"

"Oh, right. Sorry," Optimus muttered, a bit flummoxed by the stern dressing down, as Sunny and Sides both snickered in the background as Optimus looked fairly embarrassed.

"Like children," Captain Manning huffed with a shake of his head. "We should be there within the hour. Can you last that long?"

"We've made it this far," Barricade told him with a half shrug.

"Good. Do you need a team to head out with you?"

"Actually the fewer people the better," Perceptor told him from where he was standing kiddy corner to the group. "We're as yet unsure what effects the Energon will have on a human."

"Makes sense," the captain nodded. "Well then you'll be on your own."

"Thank you for your understanding," Optimus smiled.

"And for the ride," Jazz added with a laugh.

"You're welcome," Captain Manning chuckled as one of his subordinates wandered over.

"Captain, we're almost at the drop point." Even though the man was clearly speaking to Manning, he was staring straight at Optimus, wide eyed. Optimus waved and the man jumped startled and quickly looked back at Manning who was grinning widely.

"Already? Then that's great news," Jazz grinned.

"Oh slag," Prowl huffed. "Everyone get ready!" he called out as he turned to head towards where the twins were standing.

"DON'T MOVE!" More than a few voices instantly yelled at him and Prowl froze mid-step.

"Oh, right," he said with a small duck of his head.

Sam laughed softly as he felt an arm go around his shoulder. "We're in the home stretch!" Miles said with a large grin. "This ought to be fun!"

"We're not out of the snowdrift yet," Barricade muttered under his breath. "Still plenty more to go."

"Yeah, but we get to _walk_ there this time," Jazz said with a smile. "This should be a piece of cake!"

* * *

"You were saying?" Barricade chuckled as they watched Jazz try and keep his balance on the slippery ice a few minutes later.

"Shut up!" Jazz growled as he finally managed to regain his balance, his feet pigeon-toed as he locked his knee joints.

"Hey! Are you going to help us with this or no?" Ironhide growled at the Barricade from where he, Optimus and Soundwave were trying to maneuver the trailer down off the deck of the ship.

"I did offer to help," Ratchet said with a small frown.

"NO!" both Optimus and Ironhide barked and Ratchet let out a long suffering sigh as Jazz snickered from where he was, not daring to move from his spot.

"Let the burly mechs handle the heavy lifting," the small saboteur said with a laugh. "It's what they're good at."

"Hey Sunny! Watch this!" Sideswipe called out, gaining the others attention as he suddenly ran a few paces only to stop and slide down the ice as if he were wearing ice skates.

"Looks like fun!" Sunny chirped as he moved to do the same thing only to have his arm suddenly grabbed by Medic. "Ratchet!" Sunny whined.

"Oh no you don't," Ratchet frowned at him. "You're the furthest along. You have to be even extra careful."

"Slag it…" Sunny pouted as Sideswipe made his way slipping and sliding back to his side.

"Sideswipe, _you_ could help us you know," Ironhide growled annoyed.

Sideswipe looked up surprised. "But you're doing such a great job!" he said with a wide grin.

"Slagging youngsters," Wheeljack huffed from where he, Prowl and Perceptor were still on the ship's deck, passing the trailer down.

"Better that they amuse themselves than get in our way," Optimus huffed as he got directly under the trailer and slowly dropped to his knees so they could get the tires on solid ground. Soundwave and Ironhide quickly moved to the rear of the trailer and eased it down so it didn't bounce on impact.

"Okay! That did it, we're clear!" Ironhide announced as he stood back up.

"Finally!" Perceptor sighed as he stood up. He quickly sat down and scooted himself off the deck, stepping down to the ice.

"Thank you again Captain Manning," Will smiled as he shook hands with the other Captain as Ironhide held out his hands for him and Epps.

"Don't thank me yet," Captain Manning grinned as the two rangers stepped down. "We still have to take you back."

There was a collective groan from all the taller mechs and Bumblebee and the teenagers burst into laughter. "Oh man, I'm sorry!" Bumblebee gasped between snickers as the other Autobots plus Soundwave glared at him angrily. "But that was so perfect! And in unison too!"

"You looking to get shot Autobit?" Barricade chuckled.

"It was funny though!" 'Bee insisted as he leaned down to allow Sam and Miles to climb aboard.

"I must say, I have to thank you for the idea of the chains Barricade," Optimus stated as he wandered over, surprising the 'Con. "They work great."

Barricade looked at the Autobot leader puzzled for a bit before he glanced over at where they had left the trailer. He couldn't help but smirk himself as he finally saw what it was that Optimus was referring too. Perceptor did _not_ look happy as he stared down at the end of the four chains that had been dropped in his hands, the other end secured tightly to the trailer. "But I'm not a hauling mech!" Perceptor cried frantically.

"You are now," Ironhide chuckled as he passed by, Epps and Will snickering as well.

"Oh slag off!" Perceptor huffed as he tried to figure out a way to pull the trailer forward with his limited strength.

Ratchet just shook his head before he suddenly gave Wheeljack a small shove. "Well?" Ratchet drawled as Wheeljack looked back at him surprised. "Go help him. Some of that is your stuff too."

Wheeljack's optic's brightened but he finally nodded and wandered over towards where Perceptor was struggling with the trailer. Perceptor's expression went from frustrated to evil in a nanosecond and he quickly shoved two of the chains in Wheeljack's hands. Sam and Miles shared another laugh as Wheeljack stared down at the chains as if they were some poisonous snakes he had never seen before.

"Are we all set then?" Knight called up and Optimus glanced down surprised to realize that no one had offered the two men a lift yet.

"Almost," he replied as he bent down and held out his hands. Knight looked at the offered palm gleefully and quickly scrambled to seat himself while Eddie stared at the hand dubiously for a moment before the older man finally stepped up and quickly settled in, hunkering down in his coat as the wind hit them as Optimus stood.

"All right then! Let's head out then!" Optimus called out excitedly.

"Got it!" Jazz chuckled, Steve and Ron bouncing in his hands.

"Finally, we're on our way," Steve said with a large grin as he brought up his camera and started taking pictures of everyone. The crew on this ship all waved as they began to head out and Frenzy waved back enthusiastically as Ravage bounded ahead of them. Soundwave, taking a clue from the other mechs, leaned down and offered his hands so the smaller of his team could keep up. Rumble looked insulted at the offer but Frenzy had absolutely no trouble accepting the ride.

"Perceptor? How far is it?" Optimus called back over his shoulder.

Perceptor huffed and stopped so he could pull out a small data pad and check the coordinates. "Nearly twenty miles that way!" he announced with a jerk towards the left.

"At least the weather decided to coper-"

Bumblebee's optics flickered in surprise as a hand suddenly clamped over his mouth. "Don't say it! Just don't say it!" Barricade growled and Bumblebee looked at the 'Con horrified to realize what he had just been about to say. He nodded his head rapidly and Barricade finally pulled his hand away. "Honestly, one would think you at least would know better."

"What's the big deal?" Perceptor huffed as he and Wheeljack struggled past them with the trailer. "He was only going to say that the weather was cooperating with us."

Barricade stopped dead in his tracks as he dropped his head into his hands, Bumblebee and the two boys groaning as well. "Oh no," Ron chuckled as he watched along with Jazz and Steve.

"Indeed," Jazz laughed before he turned and called out, "HEY OPTIMUS! We may want to find the humans shelter!"

"What for?" Optimus called back puzzled as he stopped to glance back at his second lieutenant.

"Call it a hunch!" Jazz laughed back. Prowl and Optimus shared a puzzled look as the twins glanced at one another confused.

* * *

"Where in the world did those storm clouds come from?" Ironhide huffed as he stared out at the horizon.

"He did it!" Barricade, Bumblebee, Sam and Miles all pointed at Perceptor.

"What?" Perceptor squawked surprised. "I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did," Barricade contradicted.

"Did not," Perceptor huffed as he glared at the 'Con.

"Did too," Barricade smirked.

"Did not."

"Did too!" both Barricade and 'Bee stated in unison.

"No I didn't!" Perceptor yelped hysterically completely at a loss as to why the First Team were all laughing. "How in the pit could I have conjured up _clouds_ of all things?"

"It doesn't matter," Optimus called out with a huff. "What matters now is that Jazz is right. We need to find shelter for the humans at least."

"What shelter?" Ironhide huffed as he looked about at the barren wasteland. "There's nothing for miles!"

Everyone went quiet as they tried to figure out what to do when a voice they had never heard before finally spoke up. "Hey Mini!" A deep gruff voice called out. "How far are we to those energy rocks you keep yammering about?"

Perceptor looked at the human surprised before he yanked out his data pad once more. "About seven miles left to go, give or take. Why?"

"What are you getting at Eddie?" Knight frowned as he looked at the other man in Optimus' opposite hand.

Eddie just shrugged. "Well I figured if this energy source was anywhere near where Seven dug up old N.B.E.-One, then we could use the buildings we left there."

Everyone just stared at the man as Will shot the man a sharp look. "How in the world do you know about Sector Seven?" he demanded threateningly.

"And how do you know about N.B.E.--er, Megatron?" Ironhide demanded as he glared down at the small human.

Eddie just shrugged. "Simple, I was part of the excavation team that unburied N.B.E.-One way back in the fifties."

"What?" Everyone screeched surprised as they stated at the man.

"You were Sector Seven?" Sam asked flabbergasted.

"Retired," Eddie nodded. "Worked from forty three up to when we finally got old N.B.E.-One above ground and out to the California coast in fifty seven. Took the option of early retirement then and came back up here."

Everyone just stared at the man who shrugged nonchalantly at their shocked stares. "Man Eddie, you sure are keeping some secrets," Knight laughed hysterically. "Like _major_ secrets!"

"Mmm," Eddie smirked. "Anyway, back then, it took us a few years to dig old N.B.E.-One or… Megatron?"

"His name was Megatron," Optimus nodded, a sad downward turn of his mouth showing just how much it pained him to bring up his deceased brother. Sam quickly shot a look in Soundwave's direction and wasn't at all surprised to see that Frenzy's optics were darker and Megatron turning his head away, refusing to look at Optimus.

"Well whatever his name was," Eddie continued with a shrug. "He was packed in the ice pretty tightly and what with the limited technology we had back then, it took us a long time to get him out. So we had to take time out to actually build a fully functioning headquarters before we could continue to dig him out."

"You're kidding," Epps stared at the man.

"Hey, that ice was thick and we didn't have the lasers or anything we have now and most equipment we couldn't get this far north," Eddie said with a frown.

"Trust the old guy to know more than he's letting on," Steve chuckled. "Not that we don't appreciate it," he said quickly as Eddie shot him a dark look.

"Okay then," Optimus said with a sigh. "This means double time until we get to the base. We have to make it before that storm arrives."

"WHAT?" Perceptor and Wheeljack both shouted aghast.

Barricade said nothing however, just continued to stare down at the small human seated in Optimus' palm. "Is there any other surprises we do not as of yet know about?" he asked the man bluntly.

The Autobots looked over at Barricade surprised but the Mustang as well as the other 'Cons were all just staring straight at Eddie, waiting for his answer. Eddie just shrugged. "Not that I can think of," he admitted. "After N.B.E.-One was secure in Hoover Dam, the place was pretty much left to ruin."

"Will it still be there though?" Steve asked curiously.

Eddie shrugged. "Probably, but the question becomes what kind of condition will it be in?"

"Great…" Ironhide drawled. "Can it get any worse?"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Bumblebee, Barricade, Jazz, Sam, Miles and surprisingly Perceptor all yelled at him.

Ironhide jumped in surprise at the sudden surround sound. "Say what?"

"The dreaded 'can it get any worse' line," Jazz laughed. "The last thing we need is any Aliens or Predators to pop out at us."

"That was in Antarctic," Bumblebee corrected as they started moving once again. "And besides, I doubt we could get down to the pyramid."

"True," Barricade nodded.

Ron shook his head as he stared at the group. "You boys watch _way_ too many movies," he snickered.

"It was a good movie!" Miles insisted.

"The effects were awesome too!" Sam called out.

"It has nothing on the original Govanator's movies!" Ron called out with a laugh.

"And Sigourney Weaver kicked alien ass!" Steve agreed.

"Oh please! Their computer took up a whole room and it was _green _screen at that!" Barricade huffed.

"And the costumes were so funny!" Miles laughed. "You could _so_ tell it was a guy in a suit!"

"Are they going to be like this the whole way?" Ironhide groaned as he looked over at Optimus who snickered.

"But AVP had the best weapons!" Epps suddenly called out. "You can't beat those awesome combicombes!"

"Not to mention the maze was a great way to keep it interesting!" Will added.

"You were saying?" Optimus laughed. Ironhide could only groan.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note: **The "Govanator" is the now Governor of California and actor Arnold Schwarzenegger from the Terminator Movies (LOVED Salvation BTW) and also from the original "Predator" movies while Sigourney Weaver is the main actress from "Alien" movie series.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Alien, Predator or AVP franchises yadda, yadda yadda.


	137. Quarry Life

**Cover Me**

_By Black Dragon Queen_**  
**

**Author's Note: **Another chapter, please enjoy!

**TAKE NOTE**: This is post 4 of 7 that I am doing in a row! Three more to go!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Thirty Seven: Quarry Life

"Why is it taking so long to build a bloody tower? The slag are you idiots doing?"

Scrapper looked up from the large table he had constructed out of old car parts in order to set out all the different designs he had come up with, most of them now with a giant red x through them. "'Bloody'?" he asked puzzled as he stared at the seeker in utter confusion.

Starscream just glared at the whole group as most of them just stared right back at him. "Idiots the lot of them," Starscream finally huffed as he turned around and made his way back to the now second dug out. "Can't even build one slagging little tower…"

"Well it's your own fault you know," a voice chuckled as Starscream looked up annoyed to find that the dugout was already occupied.

"Oh go fly into a wall you," Starscream glared at the blue seeker.

Thundercracker just smirked as he leaned against the dirt wall. "I'm just saying that if you had allowed Scrapper to build it underground like he originally wanted…"

"Not underground!" Starscream yelped appalled. "This planet is horrid enough." Thundercracker shrugged and went back to sorting the different pieces of spare parts they had pilfered from the abandoned vehicles in the quarry into little separate piles. Starscream just frowned at him before he gained a wicked smirk. "So where's the other idiot?" he sneered.

"Haven't seen Misfire yet today," Thundercracker shrugged moving a large gear into one pile whilst placing a spare panel in the other. "Could be out with Hook or something."

Starscream shook his head. "I meant your idiot, you idiot." Thundercracker lifted his head and glared at Starscream and the red mech smirked at the expression. "Aww, won't he let the little birdie back into the nest?"

Thundercracker's expression became one of puzzlement. "'Nest'?"

Starscream just smirked. "Never mind," he shook his head as he glanced about. "Have you seen Hook?"

Thundercracker still looked puzzled but still shrugged. "Not since he asked me to separate these," he told him.

Starscream frowned as he turned to exit the small cave in order to find the wayward medic when he bumped into another form entering. Starscream scowled as he stared down at the other member of his unit. "Felling better?" he drawled.

Skywarp just huffed and gave Starscream a small shove in order to get the red jet out of the way. "Slag off," the black and purple jet snapped at him.

Thundercraker's head jerked up at the reprimand and he quickly looked over at Starscream, ready to interfere if the current "leader" did anything to his mate. Surprisingly, Starscream just smirked down at the other jet before he looked over his shoulder at Thundercracker. "He's all yours," he laughed as he exited the dugout.

Thundercracker just stared after the departing mech in stunned surprised even as Skywarp wandered over and plopped right down on the ground next to him. Thundercracker finally turned away from the cave's entryway to look at the mech now leaning on his shoulder. "How do you do it?" he asked amazed.

"Do what?" Skywarp murmured, clearly tired and trying to fall into recharge.

"Manage to talk to Starscream like that?" Thundercracker clarified. "He always seems to let things go when it comes to you. How can you get away with it?

Skywarp lifted his opposite shoulder in a shrug. "Just can," he murmured before his optics lit back up and he looked down at the small piles in front of Thundercracker. "Need help?"

Thundercracker wasn't about to say no and quickly explained which piles were for what and Skywarp nodded and picked up a piece of framing and set it aside. The two worked in silence for a while until another mech poked his head in. "Hey Thundercracker," the mech called out when he spotted Skywarp seated next to the other mech. Misfire jumped in surprise, taking a small step back closer to the exit incase of any incoming fire. "Oh… Hi Sky. Feeling better?"

Skywarp nodded before he looked back down at his work and Thundercracker and Misfire shared a puzzled look. "What is it Misfire?" Thundercracker finally asked, as it seemed that Misfire wasn't going to say anything more.

"Oh," Misfire shook himself out of his thoughts and turned away from staring at the other seeker. "Have you seen Starscream?"

"I think he's looking for Hook or something," Thundercracker shrugged.

"Hook?" Misfire repeated surprised. "What for?"

"How should I know?" Thundercracker growled.

"Oh." Misfire frowned a moment before he shrugged. "Well, thanks anyway."

Thundercracker let out a small burst of air similar to a snort as Skywarp nodded. "Welcome," he replied.

Both Misfire and Thundercracker turned to stare at him amazed at the reply before they glanced at one another. Thundercracker just shrugged before he got back to his own work, deciding the best thing to do was pretend that his mate wasn't being cordial to the other mech, something he was defiantly not know for. Misfire just stared at the smaller seeker for a while, deep in thought before he looked back at Thundercracker. Clearly, the two were going to ignore him now and the light red mech shrugged before he turned and exited the small dug out.

Shuttering his optics a bit from the brightness of the sun, Misfire began looking once again for his "leader". "Hey Runabout! You seen Starscream?" he asked as he spotted the two enforcers helping Longhaul and Mixmaster move some of the larger construction material so they could lay a foundation.

"No, thank Primus," the Subaru mimic called back.

"Oh," Misfire frowned disappointed before he glanced at the others. "Anyone else?" A chorus of "no" answered him and Misfire sighed. "Well thanks anyway," he said as he turned to try and find the supposed leader.

Longhaul looked up as the seeker left. "He could have stayed to help," he muttered sourly.

"Think about it," Mixmaster said as he dropped a large block of cement. "Do we _want_ Misfire's help?"

Longhaul thought about it for a moment before a look of horror crossed his face and he quickly shook his head. "Good point," he admitted.

"Why do you suppose he was looking for Starscream?" Runamuck asked curiously.

"Why is he ever looking for Starscream?" Runabout huffed.

Runamuck looked thoughtful about this when Hook wandered over. "How are things going?" the 'Con's medic inquired as he looked about the debris that they were still clearing away.

"Not too bad," Longhaul stated as he stepped back to observe the area with Hook. "As you can see, we've got nearly sixty percent done. The rest shouldn't take too long. We'll have it cleared away in no time."

"Scrapper will be pleased," Hook chuckled as he looked over the cleared space the others were working in.

"He'd better be," Mixmaster muttered as he sat down on the large truck that had been left along with the other equipment when the humans had abandoned the quarry.

Hook just shrugged as he turned around. "Well, keep it up," he said over his shoulder. "Scrapper mentioned he wanted to get an early start tomorrow." There were multiple groans and growled behind him at the news and Hook smirked as he continued on towards the edge of the quarry, looking forward for some nice alone time.

"Hey Hook!"

Hook looked up as his name was called and stopped when he found Scavenger jogging towards him, a new pile of… stuff in his arms. "What is it Scavenger?" Hook sighed, looking at the mass quantity of items in the other mechs arms. "Don't we have enough scrap all over the quarry?" he asked rudely. "We don't need you dragging even more stuff back here you know."

Scavenger glared at the other Constructicon, insulted by the jibe. "You never know what can be useful," the digger growled.

Hook shrugged indifferently. "Whatever you say Scavenger," he smirked. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"Oh, have you seen Scrapper?" Scavenger asked, some of his original excitement returning. "I want to show him what I found and see if he can use any of this."

Hook just shrugged and jerked a thumb over his shoulder back the way he came. "I think he's still going over some of the plans for the new tower."

"Right, thanks!" Scavenger smiled as he moved around the other mech and began heading off in the indicated direction, excitement building up in him to show his small partner his latest treasures. "Hey Scrapper!" he called out excitedly.

Scrapper looked up from the table curious as he saw the other mech headed towards him. "Hey Scavenger," he called out with a wave. "What's up?"

"Check out what I found on my latest ramble," Scavenger stated as he dropped his entire armful onto the table.

Scrapper had to scramble to yank his data pads out of the way of the falling scrap and he let out a small sigh as he set them aside and frowned at the multiple items now littering his previously clean table. "I wish you would stop going so close to the human's towns," he said with a sigh.

"What can they do about it?" Scavenger shrugged. "Besides, it's not at all that difficult to kill them if they do see me." Scrapper sighed before he began going through the items the other mech had collected. "Well?" Scavenger asked excitedly. "Can you use any of it?"

Scrapper had a thoughtful look on his face as he picked up each item one by one and examined them. "Actually, I think I can."

Scavenger's grin got wider. "Great! I'll see what else I can find tonight."

"Oh don't tell me you're going out again," Scrapper groaned as he dropped the small tractor wagon back down onto the table.

"Sometimes you can find good things at night," Scavenger shrugged. "Though most of the time, things are locked away after dark."

"Scavenger," the small architect sighed.

"What?" Scavenger seemed completely oblivious as to what Scrapper was upset about.

"I don't want you getting caught. The Autobots could be anywhere you know," Scrapper explained.

"Doubt they'd be in a place like this," Scavenger scoffed as he looked about the quarry.

"True," Scrapper nodded as he began taking the items off his table.

Scavenger gave the smaller mech a sharp look and frowned. "What else?"

Scrapper startled at the sudden question. "What else what?"

"What else is there that you don't want me going back out?" Scavenger clarified.

Scrapper suddenly ducked his head, his movements slowing as he shuffled the different items that Scavenger had collected. "Nothing," he insisted. Scavenger just looked at him and Scrapper shifted a bit under the scrutiny. "I just thought… well…" Scrapper turned away, embarrassment evident in his stance and Scavenger was instantly curious.

"Thought what?" he asked intriguingly.

"Well, it's just that there are two shelters now and the others are all going to be at one side of the quarry and I just thought… well… No one will be over there on the other side and…"

Scavenger's optics brightened as he suddenly realized what it was that Scrapper was implying. He grinned as he sent his agreement through their connection. Scrapper's smile was instantaneous as he felt the small pulse of happiness down their Link and he looked up and grinned at his mate.

"Okay, break it up you two," a voice said sternly and the two broke away to see Thundercracker and Skywarp wander over, their own arms full of different items of scrap. "Have you seen Hook?" Thundercracker continued as he shifted the small load in his arms.

Scrapper shook his head, taking a small step away from the table. "No, and Starscream is looking for his as well."

"That part we knew already," Skywarp sighed as he juggled some of the items in his arms. Scavenger quickly reached out and took some of the larger pieces out of the mechs arms. Skywarp grinned up at him gratefully. "Thanks."

"Be careful with that," Thundercracker instantly reprimanded them. "It took forever to get those sorted."

Scavenger and Skywarp looked up and were both surprised to find Thundercracker and Scrapper just glaring at them. "Um… you got it," Scavenger muttered, taking a _large_ step away from the other 'Con.

Skywarp just shook his head as moved back over next to his own mate. "Anyway, where can we drop this stuff?"

"Anywhere I suppose," Scrapper shrugged as he glanced about. "What about the shed?"

"Not after I went through all the trouble of separating this slag," Thundercracker huffed as he moved towards the side and dropped them next to an abandoned I-beam as Misfire approached.

"I can't find him anywhere!" Misfire announced with a dramatic groan as he sat down on said I-beam with a huff. "And I asked _everyone_!"

"Maybe he went to the ocean or something," Skywarp suggested as he dropped his own load on the other side of the growling seeker.

"We would have heard him if he had transformed and left," Scrapper admonished as he began clearing his table once again, setting the items down on the ground and out of everyone's way.

"Just look for Hook," Thundercracker told the pouting seeker with a shrug. "That's who he was looking for earlier.

"Really?" Misfire perked up. "So then where's Hook?"

Thundercracker smirked. "Search me," he chuckled.

Misfire's excited look instantly morphed into one of annoyance. "Oh you're such a slaghead," he growled angrily.

Thundercracker shrugged uncaring as Skywarp gave him a light punch on the arm. "I'll help you look for Hook," he told the other seeker and Misfire instantly perked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Skywarp shrugged, completely ignoring Thundercracker's horrified look. "Hook should be around here somewhere."

"What about me?" a new voice entered the conversation and the group turned to see the very mech they were speaking about wander over. "What's up?"

"Clouds," Misfire stated puzzled as Thundercracker shook his head and pointed at the small piles he and Skywarp had dropped off.

"There's you extra scrap," Thundercracker told the medic. "Anything else you wanted done?"

Hook just smiled as he wandered over and began going through the piles. "No, this is perfect," he stated and immediately began re-sorting both piles around Misfire.

Thundercracker just stared stunned. "If you were going to sort them yourself, why did you have _me_ do it?"

Hook just shot the seeker a smug grin. "You were the one who asked if there was anything I could have you do to help alleviate some boredom."

Thundercracker just growled as the others all began snickering at him. Skywarp smiled as he slipped his arm around Thundercracker's. "Let it go Thunder," he said quietly. Thundercracker was still frowning but said nothing as he took Skywarp's advice.

Hook just continued to smirk before he looked back over at Misfire. "So why were you looking for me?" he asked curiously.

"Oh," Misfire turned back to the other mech. "Actually it was Starscream I was looking for," he admitted. "The others said he was looking for you so we just thought."

Hook frowned at this as he looked over at Scrapper. "Why is he looking for me?" he asked with a small frown. "He's not injured or anything is he?"

Scrapper just shrugged. "Who knows," he said. "I can never figure out what goes on in that logic circuit of his."

"Can anyone?" Scavenger chuckled.

"Hey Scrapper!"

The group looked up as they found the rest of the Constructicons as well as the two enforcers headed towards them. Mixmaster was waving as Longhaul picked up the conversation. "We got that cleared away for you!" the truck added. "What next?"

"Already?" Scrapper asked joyfully. "That was fast."

Mixmaster made a small gesture towards the two enforcers who were bringing up the rear. "Well, it helped that we had a few extra pairs of arms working with us."

"We were bored," Runabout shrugged as he leaned against Scrapper's table. The table creaked ominously and Scrapper just barely had time to snag his data pads once more as the makeshift table suddenly collapsed under the pressure and Runabout went down in a flurry of arms and a squawk of surprise. Everyone burst into laughter as the mech groaned and sat up. "It's not funny," he growled as he turned around a bit and pulled up a now smashed wagon. "What the slag is this stuff?"

"Slag it Runabout! Do you know how long it took me to collect all that?" Scavenger cried, outraged as he realized the Scrapper had stored the items underneath the now very flat table and Runabout had just promptly demolished over half.

"It's fine, I think we can still use it," Scrapper stated quickly as he plucked the wagon out of the Subaru's hand.

"You okay?" Runamuck snickered as he looked over at his teammate.

Runabout just huffed as he glared at the Honda. "You going to help me up or no?"

"What do you think?" Runamuck smirked as he went to sit down; though he made sure he was a good distance away from Misfire.

Runabout huffed as he climbed to his feet as Hook stepped next to him. "Did you damage anything?" he asked with a small frown.

"I'm fine!" Runabout yelped as he realized that the medic was standing rather close to him, looking him over critically.

"It seems as if you have a small dent in you hip panel," Hook stated with a frown.

"No, no! I'm good!" Runabout yelped as he quickly darted around the medic and made his way over to his partner.

Runamuck was snickering at this point and Runabout reached down and whapped him over the head. "Hey!"

"Moron," Runabout huffed.

"Anyway…" Scrapper said loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "Since the others have cleared the area, we can began on the new tower."

"Why not just a flat building?" Thundercracker drawled. "It seems that whenever we go for anything over two levels we have problems."

"I'm just following the instructions given to me," Scrapper said with a shrug before his expression turned dark. "And I'll be damned to the Pit if I allow yet _another_ one to fall over."

"Then Misfire better stay clear away from it," Mixmaster snickered and the said seeker looked up and glared as everyone laughed.

"How many times do I have to say it? It wasn't my fault!" he snarled. "And I wasn't anywhere _near_ the last one!"

"A likely story," Runamuck snickered.

"I'm serious!" Misfire insisted as everyone was laughing again.

"What's going on here?" A voice snapped over the din and everyone turned to find Starscream stomping over towards them. He shot a glare at the group at large. "Why isn't there anyone on patrol?" he continued angrily. "What if the humans come back?"

"Then we just kill them," Thundercracker said with a small shrug. "What's the deal?"

"The _deal_ is they could warn the Autobots where we are," Starscream said with a dark frown. "And we seem to be lacking shelter in case of a full on frontal attack." This was directed at Scrapper as the seeker turned to glare at the smaller Constructicon. Scavenger was instantly behind his small mate but Starscream seemed to give it no more thought as he turned to Hook. "I've been looking for you."

"So I've heard," Hook nodded. "What is it?"

"I wanted to go over the fuel supply inventory with you," Starscream told him. "We may need to do a run and take another one of those tankers soon."

"YAY!"

Everyone turned to look at Runamuck incredulously. "Why are you happy?" Runabout asked him with a frown. "We're the ones who are going to have to go get it!"

"Exactly! That means we can get out of the quarry!" Runamuck stated happily. "And blow stuff up!"

"No explosions!" Starscream instantly snapped. "We have to keep our low profile if we want to get the drop on the Autobots." Runamuck huffed as he sat back down disappointed and Runabout gave him a small smirk. "Oh slag off," he snarled at him. Runabout's smirk just got wider.

"Anyway," Starscream drawled as he turned back to Hook and the others. "How are we doing on the cleaning up?"

"Done," Mixmaster answered him. "Just finished it now."

"Well it's about time," Starscream huffed as he turned to Scrapper. "How soon can you start construction?"

"Just as soon as we do another land survey we should be able to start tomorrow," Scrapper told him.

"Not soon enough," Starscream frowned. "See if you can get started before dark."

Scrapper frowned but gave a sharp nod, not wanting to argue any further. The rest of the Constructicons all groaned at this and Starscream smirked. Hook, seeing that his team was about to complain, quickly gained Starscream's attention. "Why don't we go over the fuel supply now?" Hook asked. "While Scrapper does that survey?"

"Good idea," Starscream nodded before he turned to look over at the two enforcers. "And you two back on perimeter patrol!" he snapped.

"But there's nothing out there!" Runabout whined. "It's miles of nothing!"

"Still," Starscream frowned before he looked over at the others standing around. "And you three could do a quick fly by to see what's going on out there," he drawled.

"What?" Thundercracker sat up stunned at this. "I'm not a scout!"

"But it would be nice to go for a quick fly," Skywarp said with a small smile. "Being grounded isn't that exciting."

"Still…" Thundercracker said with a frown. "What are we going to be looking for?"

"Autobots," Starscream snarled. "And anything else you think would be of value to the base."

Thundercracker just sighed as he nodded and climbed to his feet, helping Skywarp up as well. "Fine, whatever," he muttered as he began re-activating his internal search equipment. He gasped as there was a sudden pinging sound from his scanners. "What the Slag?" he yelped, startling everyone there with the loud yell.

"What is it?" Skywarp asked fretfully as he too turned on his own scanners to find out what it was that had his mate so stupefied. His optics brightened in surprise as he read the report. "Impossible!"

"What's impossible?" Misfire asked curiously as he looked at the other two seekers puzzled.

"Energon!" Thundercracker said amazed.

"What?" Everyone save Misfire gasped.

"Oh is that all?" Misfire shrugged as his stance instantly went back to relaxed and he crossed his ankles out in front of him.

Everyone turned to stare at him disbelievingly. "What do you mean 'is that all'?" Starscream demanded aghast.

Misfire just shrugged. "I caught the signal a while ago," he admitted nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" everyone bellowed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" Starscream shouted angrily.

"I did!" Misfire insisted as he sat forward again. "But you didn't let me finish!"

"We have to get there," Thundercracker announced, stopping whatever else Starscream was going to shout at Misfire. "Before the Autobots get wind of it."

"Too late. They're already headed up there."

Everyone turned back to Misfire stunned. "What do you mean 'they're already headed up there'?" Hook asked slowly.

Misfire shrugged. "Saw them a few days ago on the road," he explained. "It wasn't hard to put two and two together."

"You're kidding," Longhaul gaped.

Misfire shook his head. "I tried to tell you about that too," he said with a sigh as he stood. "But does anyone ever listens to me? Oh nooo... No one ever listens to Misfire. Why should _anyone_ listen to _Misfire_? The slagging idiots!" he huffed as he wandered away. Everyone could only stare in stupefied shock as they couldn't disagree.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope this chapter made sense! I was really worried it didn't flow but Anya said it went really well so I hope you think so too.


	138. Seven’s Ghosts

**Cover Me**

_By Black Dragon Queen_**  
**

**Author's Note: **Another chapter I struggled on. I hope it delivers!

**TAKE NOTE**: This is post 5 of 7 that I am doing in a row! Two more to go!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Thirty Eight: Seven's Ghosts

They managed to reach the old Sector Seven base just before the storm hit. Luckily, there were also larger buildings to house the vehicles and Sam and the other humans quickly parted ways with the mechs as headed for the main building. Unfortunately, it was just as cold inside as it was out.

"There use to be a back-up generator in the breaker shed," Eddie announced as he headed back out again.

"Wait up!" Epps called out after him. "I'll give you a hand."

"Much obliged," Eddie nodded and the two men ducked out the door just as the snow began falling.

Sam let out a small puff of air, watching it turn into a small cloud in front of his face with a frown. "It's gotten colder," he muttered through chattering teeth. While Keller had provided them with state of the art winter clothing, Sam could still feel the cold and he tucked his hands under his armpits in an attempt to keep some warmth in them.

"The temperature's dropped dramatically," Will stated as he began digging through one of the larger duffle bags he and Epps had carried in. "Here," he said as he pulled out a large thermal blanket.

Miles let out a relieved sigh as he gratefully took the offered blankets and quickly made his way over to his dad while Sam and Ron took another two for themselves. They were just getting settled in the small rec room when the lights suddenly clicked on. "Oh thank Primus," Sam sighed relieved.

"Primus?" Knight looked up interested from where he was seated in one of the lounge chairs, his own blanket wrapped around him.

"Oh, their god," Sam explained sheepishly as he pulled his side of the blanket closer to him.

Knight looked as if he wanted to ask more questions when Will finally returned. "Found something to burn," he announced as he made his way over to the large fireplace. He set the chair down and began to methodically break it into pieces as Eddie and Epps both rejoined them.

"Great, all we need now are marshmallows," Epps chuckled as he watched Will breaking the chair and throw in some old papers and magazines he had found.

"Can you ever think of anything else beside your stomach?" Will chuckled.

Epps shrugged as he pulled out his own blanket from the duffle bag and immediately placed it around his shoulders. Eddie glanced over at the group and shook his head as he realized that Will was nowhere near Knight, even though that had to be the ranger's blanket the man was wrapped in. He shook his head as he moved towards the agent while Epps made his own way to Will. "Need help?" Epps asked quietly.

"Nah," Will shook his head as he finally got the lighter working and one of the magazines to start burning. "With the generator working and the fire, this place should be warm soon enough," he told the room at large.

Epps frowned before he sighed and held out his arm and placed half of his own blanket around Will's shoulders. Will looked up at his friend surprised as Epps smirked at him. "Sorry, but Ironhide would kill me if you died of hypothermia." Will could feel his face flame up, but Epps decided to pretend that it was from the sudden fire that was just beginning to perk up in the fireplace and for that Will was grateful.

The two made their way towards one of the sofa's across from where Knight was now seated sharing his blanket with Eddie. "So who's this Primus you spoke of?" Knight asked curiously as he looked towards Sam.

"Oh er…" Sam glanced at Will and Epps who both shrugged at him before he turned back to Knight who was looking at him expectantly. "Well he's-"

"None of your business human," a voice hissed and everyone looked over at the door surprised to see Ravage entering, the other smaller mechs right behind him.

Rumble frowned as he looked about room in disgust. "It's just as cold in here as it was out there," he muttered as he stepped further into the room. Frenzy just shrugged and moved to sit beside Miles as Ravage moved forward and jump up onto the couch next to Sam. The two condors settled on the backs of chairs as they too looked about the room curiously. Rumble just huffed and finally entered the room completely, seating himself in one of the chairs that Laserbeak was using as a perch. "Still say it's too slagging cold," he muttered as he slouched in his chair. He glared as he realized both Knight and Eddie were just staring at him and in turn the others of Soundwave's team. "What?" he snapped and both men jumped, each looking away nervously as they were caught.

Sam felt a small smirk creep up his lips before he finally turned to look at the few Decepticon's curiously. "So why are you in here?" he asked them.

Frenzy shrugged. "Th-th-thought it would-d-d be w-w-warmer."

"Not for a while yet," Epps chuckled. "These things take time."

"Your continued enthusiasm astounds me," Ravaged drawled as from where he had curled up at the end of the couch, his head resting amazingly on Sam's knee.

Sam snickered as he gave the large head a quick pat before he turned to Eddie. "So is there anything of value here?" he asked curiously. "Documents or anything?"

Eddie shook his head. "Anything and everything would have been taken away the same time they took N.B.E.-One."

"Megatron," both Sam and Miles instantly corrected. Frenzy smirked before his optics darkened ever so slowly and the smirk turned into a full on grin.

"Right," Eddie frowned. "Anyway, like I said this is pretty much just for housing purposes and a place to recoup from working outside."

"How long did it take to dig him out anyway?" Will asked curiously. "If it was during the forty's…"

"Actually, the Dam was built around the rock-"

"All Spark," Sam, Miles, the rangers and all five of the mechs said as one.

Eddie blinked in surprise. "Er, whatever. The dam was built first and then came the brilliant idea of moving NB- I mean Megatron to the same location."

"Stroke of brilliance that," Will drawled with a dark frown.

Eddie looked at the ranger puzzled but Sam was too curious to remain silent for long. "So when did you move him?"

"The order came in around nineteen forty eight, but it wasn't until fifty seven that we finally managed to get him from this location to an actual ship and send him off."

"Nine years?" Epps asked surprised and Eddie nodded.

"It took a long time to get through thousands and thousands of years of ice. Plus with the war, our own resources were very limited until the very end. That and add the fact that we didn't even know how large he was," Eddie finished with a small hapless shrug.

"I would imagine that it was surprising when you finally got him to the surface," Ron nodded. "You should have seen me the first time I saw Bumblebee transform."

Sam let out a bark of laughter. "Dad, you ran screaming into the house."

"Really?" Steve chuckled.

"Shut up Steve," Ron huffed annoyed even though he was smirking a bit.

"If it makes you feel better, I fainted," Miles admitted sheepishly.

"That was actually more Barricade's fault than your own," Sam told his friend.

"How is Miles fainting Barricade's fault?" Ron asked curiously.

"He sort of… kind of… sedated him," Sam said under his breath.

Ravage gave a small snort as Frenzy let out a bark of laughter. "Th-th-that fi-fi-figures," he laughed. "'C-'C-'Cade ha-a-ates when pe-pe-people p-p-panic."

"No kidding," Sam snickered.

"So after Megatron was moved to Hoover Dam, you were given your notice?" Will asked turning back to Eddie curiously.

Eddie shook his head. "We were given the option, though most of us took the choice of early retirement," he explained. "Seemed best to pass on the whole 'scientific research' phase of the project to the newer generation."

"I hear that," Ron laughed. "I can just barely work the dang satellite recorder for the football games."

Sam rolled his eyes at Miles. "He has me do it," he lamented and Miles snickered before he leaned forward to speak to Sam in a stage whisper.

"My dad does the same thing."

"I do not," Steve frowned and Miles and Sam both shared an exasperated look.

"What was it actually like back in Sector Seven's hay day?" Will asked as he turned back to Eddie.

"Same as any other I suppose," Eddie smirked. "We all felt that what we were doing would change the world. That we were going to help our country and ensure that we would remain a supreme power." Eddie's smile dropped and he shot Sam a quick look. "Though you wouldn't think so watching the news this past summer."

Sam's gaze dropped immediately to his lap but Will quickly came to his defense. "If Seven had left very well enough alone it wouldn't have gone the way it did," he told the older man. "Optimus and the others did try to warn them but what did Seven do? They captured Bumblebee and Sam and dragged them out to Arizona before trying to put 'Bee in the same frozen state that Megatron was in for study."

"Really?" Eddie looked over at Sam surprised and he nodded in conformation. "The yellow Camaro that's always with you?"

Sam nodded. "Luckily Will and Epps arrived with Secretary of Defense Keller and were able too… get our release."

"Nearly shot Simmons too," Will chuckled.

"Well no wonder he hates you people," Steve laughed but Eddie's head had quickly shot up as he stared at the ranger captain.

"Simmons?" he asked curiously. "Not old Walter's kid?"

The others looked at each other curiously before Will turned back to Eddie. "I'm not sure about his father's name but he did mention that his father had worked in Seven before him."

"Reggie Simmons?" Eddie pressed and Epps nodded.

"I think that's his first name."

"'Reggie'?" Rumble snickered. "Odd names you people call yourselves."

Eddie sat back with a small smirk. "Then that's Walter's kid all right," he drawled.

"You knew Simmon's father?" Sam asked him intrigued.

"Sure did," Eddie nodded. "Was just one of the excavation crew myself, but we were a tight knit group those nine years. Walter wrote to me after his kid was born."

"What did Simmons father do for Sector Seven anyhow?" Sam asked curiously.

Eddie smirked. "You mean besides practically run the entire operation single handedly?"

"What?" Everyone nearly shouted.

"Simmons dad was the head of Sector Seven?" Will asked, wide eyed.

"Indeed," Eddie nodded. "Not officially mind you, considering we never went by those titles in those days but in essence, a majority of the other higher ups were all terrified of him."

"How so?" Will asked puzzled. "Was he really that scary of a person?"

Eddie surprised the group when he let out a laugh. "Actually, he was one of the nicest guy's you would ever meet!" he told them. "The only thing was he'd been with Sector Seven for so long that he knew where all the secrets were buried."

"How interesting," Steve murmured. "You wouldn't think it just by looking at him."

"Indeed," Will nodded, though he didn't look as interested by the news as much as shameful. "That explains why he resents us as much as he does."

"Yeah, imaging growing up hearing all these stories about this great secret organization that was protecting man kind and thinking that you would some day join them and make a difference and when the time finally does come, here's this teenager who's made contact with them and telling you that everything you've learned all your life was wrong," Epps nodded. Everyone just stared at Epps, stunned and Epps frowned back at them. "What? I'm only stating fact. I feel sorry for the guy now."

"Simmons is bitter because he wants to be," Will told his friend. "It was his choice on what to do with his life after Seven was disbanded."

"Ahh but once you're a part of Seven it seems to almost ingrain itself inside you and it basically does becomes your life," Eddie told him with a small smile.

"Then we _really_ owe him an apology," Epps sighed as he sat back in his seat with a frown. "I always thought he was a prick because he was just a prick."

"As I said, Sector Seven almost becomes a way of life," Eddie stated. "I retired from the ranks willingly but look at me now years later. Back in the same old housing unit trying to keep warm with even more N.B.E.'s as company."

"Watch who you call an 'N.B.E.' human," Ravage growled, lifting his head off of Sam's leg to stare at the human. Sam quickly reached down and began rubbing the top of the large cat's head and soon enough, Ravage dropped it back down onto his knee.

"Then what do you call yourselves?" Eddie challenged.

"Decepticons," Rumble smirked. "But a majority of those in the hanger are of the Autobot faction."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Eddie frowned as he looked at the different mechs before finally looking over at Will and Epps.

It was Sam who spoke. "The Cybertronions, that was the name of their planet by the way, Cybertron. Anyway, they were at war over the All Spark- the large rock found in Arizona. That was their planet's power source, the battery if you will, and it was a race to see who would find it first and with it, control Cybertron."

"Really?" Knight asked enthralled, practically at the edge of his seat as he listened to ever word that Sam was saying. Sam had forgotten that the man was still there, as quiet as he had been so far and the boy had to wonder just how much information the man had received before their impending arrival.

"Yeah," Sam quickly got back to the story. "Megatron, the one you found up here, had gone after it and Optimus and the others had to essentially catch up."

"It's why the final battle happened out in Mission City," Epps continued. "Took them that long to just find where Megatron and the All Spark had gone and then actually get here."

Eddie stared at them as the implications began to sink in. "You mean those cars out side are over thousands of years old?" he asked amazed.

"Though you wouldn't think it watching the way they act," Steve snickered.

"I think our sons had a lot to do with that," Ron chuckled as he looked over at where Sam was seated, Ravage's head still in his lap.

"Dad," Sam sighed exasperated.

"I'm only stating truth," Ron laughed.

Eddie was looking back and forth at the group, a puzzled look on his face. "But if they found the 'All Spark', why are they still here?"

The rangers, teenagers and all five of the mechs went very quiet. It was Frenzy who explained. "All-ll-ll Spar-ar-ark was de-de-destroyed," he said sadly. "No m-m-more batt-tt-ttery."

Eddie and Knight both went wide-eyed as Eddie looked over at Will for conformation. Will nodded slowly. "With out the All Spark, there was no way to save their home planet."

"You mean that they're all essentially orphans?" Eddie said stunned.

"Well I never really thought about it, but I suppose you could call them that," Sam said with a small shrug.

"You know, when you put it that way…" Epps trailed off and even Steven and Ron had gone quiet as they realized just what had taken place those few months ago in Mission City and what it had meant for not just the Autobots but all the Cybertronions.

"Oh please," Ravage huffed as he got up once again and jumped back down off the couch. "It's not like it was the end of us. We're still alive."

"Now you're starting to sound like Optimus," Laserbeak drawled.

"You want to say that again?" Ravage hissed, raising one of his paws to show sharp claws at the end. The birds just laughed as Ravage began growling.

"You know, I think it's warm enough now to do a bit of exploring!" Sam said quickly as he jumped up from the couch. "What do you say Miles?"

"What? But I'm finally comfortable-" Sam shot his a desperate look. "On the other hand…"

Sam smiled gratefully. "We'll be back," he said as he dropped the blanket and headed for the door. He stopped long enough to shoot the mechs a look. "Any of you coming?"

"Wa-wa-wait up!" Frenzy chuckled as he jumped to his feet and quickly made his way to Sam's side.

He looked pointedly at Rumble and the other mech just sighed. "Oh all right," he huffed, climbing to his feet.

Ravage and the birds were quickly there as well as Sam waved at his father and the others in the room. "Later."

"Just don't leave the building!" Ron called out after them before he turned to Eddie. "There isn't anything here that they could get in trouble with, right?"

"Nah," Eddie shook his head as he stared at the empty doorway where the mechs and teenagers had disappeared. He sat back up from his slouched position and looked over at the rangers, one eyebrow raised. "So what's the deal with those mechs always following Sam?"

"Oh, er," Will began and he and Epps looked at one another unsure of how to answer the ex-Sector Seven man's question when Ron laughed.

"Didn't Knight tell you our last name?" he asked him curiously.

Eddie stared at the other man puzzled before he glanced at Knight who shrugged just as lost. "No, what has that have to do with anything?" Eddie asked. "And I don't think you ever gave me your first name either."

"Yeah, what's so special about your last name?" Knight asked just as lost.

Ron just grinned before he looked over at Eddie. "The name's Ron Witwicky," he said with a grin.

The reaction was just like he thought it would be. Eddie's eyebrows went up while his jaw went down and the man stared at him in stunned surprise. Knight, however, was still just as completely clueless. "You mean as in Archibald Witiwicky's decedents?" he asked completely flabbergasted.

"Well, one branch of the family anyhow," Ron laughed. "It seemed that Megatron activated briefly when great grandpa Archibald fell into the cavern and the location of the All Spark was engraved into his glasses, which I gave to Sam when he turned sixteen."

"So when the mechs arrived, they looked up anything that might lead them to Megatron and found some old clippings of Archibald Witwicky writing in Cybertrionion when he was in the mental ward," Epps continued with a nod.

"So that's how you got all involved with this," Steve chuckled. "Your grandpa wasn't as crazy as they said he was."

"Nope, just apparently clairvoyant," Ron laughed.

"Are we sure that's what it was?" Will suddenly spoke up with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked surprised as he looked over at the ranger.

"Your grandfather being able to predict the war," Will explained. "_Was_ he psychic or was it something more?"

"What?" Epps looked over at his friend completely baffled. "What are you talking about?"

"Think about it," Will said turning to him. "Sam can talk to Primus! Even the mechs can't talk to Primus directly!"

"I thought Sam said that Primus was their God," Knight said with a frown.

"He is," Ron said absently before he returned his full attention to Will. "But what are you saying?"

"From what I read of the reports, your grandfather was writing in Cybertronion and he predicted a war between these large robotic creatures in the not too distant future," Will explained. "How in the world would he suddenly be able to not only write in a completely foreign language belonging to another planet, but also accurately predict a war taking place with said other planet' inhabitants?"

The others just stared at him at a completely loss before there was a gasp from the other ranger. "Don't tell me you think it was _Primus_ talking to him?" Epps cried out as he finally latched onto what Will was hinting at.

"It's fully possible," Will nodded. "We still are unsure as to Primus' full capabilities. He _did _create a whole planet."

"And they locked him away for it," Steve stated sadly.

"Mmm," Ron nodded.

The whole group remained silent for a long time before Eddie finally turned to Steve. "So how did you get involved in all this Mr…?"

"Lancaster, Steve," Steve nodded. "And simply really; my son is Sam's best friend."

"Well that figures," Eddie chuckled as he looked over at the rangers.

"Captain Will Lennox," Will gave a small salute.

"I gathered that much from the ship ride over here," Eddie snickered as he looked over at Epps.

"Sergeant Robert Epps, but just call me 'Epps'," he said with a large smile.

Eddie nodded. "Edward Westfield. Please to meet you."

"Well now that the introductions are done with, who's hungry?" Epps asked excitedly as he pulled his duffle over.

Will could only roll his eyes. "Honestly Epps."

"What?" Epps snickered as he held out a foiled wrapped item. "Pop Tart?"

* * *

"How long do you think it will last?" Optimus asked as he pulled up alongside the Mustang that was looking out the slightly parted doorway.

"The slag should I know?" Barricade huffed as he backed up and rolled back to his corner where Soundwave was apparently in recharge.

"I do hope it ends soon," Perceptor huffed from the other side of the building. "We need to get to work finding the Energon and soon."

"The Energon will still be there when the snow stops," Ironhide huffed. "Stop your worrying."

"And would someone close the door? It's _freezing_!" Sunny huffed from where he was huddled against Sideswipe.

"Really freezing," Sides groaned. "Why didn't we just stay at the base? This is no fun at all!"

"We did try to warn you," Jazz snickered.

"It was your own idea to follow us you know. You didn't have too," Ratchet added.

"But we didn't think it would be this _cold_!" Sideswipe groaned.

"I hate winter!" Sunny suddenly shouted, startling everyone in the enclosure. Even Soundwave was jerked out of recharge as the sound was bounced off the walls.

"Get in line," Barricade snarled as he sat back on his tires.

"And how much longer before we can go home?" Bumblebee sighed.

Barricade just groaned. "Slag."

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yup, Old Eddie knows some secrets! LOL Eddie's growing on me and I here's the insight on "Walter" Simmons! :p Much more to go!


	139. An Energon Expedition

**Cover Me**

_By Black Dragon Queen_**  
**

**Author's Note: **Bit of a boring chapter but needed. Please enjoy.

**TAKE NOTE**: This is post 6 of 7 that I am doing in a row! One more to go!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Thirty Nine: An Energon Expedition

The snow had finally relented early the next morning and everyone exited into a glittering white winter land. "Hideous," Barricade growled as he looked out into all the white.

"It actually looks really pretty," Perceptor stated as he rolled out of the hanger and was already moving towards the trailer. "Come _on_ Wheeljack! We need to get set up!"

"Right!" the Skyline slipped between Prowl and Ratchet and began headed towards the trailer himself.

"Do you really think that the Energon is up here?" Prowl asked Optimus as he pulled up next to the big rig.

"If Perceptor is correct," Optimus began.

"And he always is if he's to be believed," Ironhide drawled as he pulled towards the human building. "Yo Will!" he shouted at the door. "You up yet!"

"Oh you are going to have to be a lot louder than that," Bumblebee chuckled as he moved towards the Top Kick.

"Especially if you want to wake Sam," Barricade agreed.

"Or even Miles," Bumblebee laughed.

"Doubt that Ron would be up this early in the morning," Barricade continued.

"Or even Steve."

"Will you two stop that!" Ironhide snapped at them. "By the pit you two are annoying."

Barricade just laughed as he quickly transformed and stood up, stretching out his limbs to ensure his gears were turning properly as he turned and headed for where Soundwave was also standing, watching Perceptor and Wheeljack unload some larger equipment from the back of the trailer. Soundwave glanced over at Barricade and gave a small tilt of the head. "Do they even know what they're doing?" he asked as he watched Perceptor and Wheeljack begin arguing as to how to set up the long-range scanner.

"How should I know?" Barricade shrugged.

"Hmmm," Soundwave frowned as he suddenly lifted his hand to shade his optics. "By Primus is it bright up here," he muttered as he quickly lowered his visor down.

"It's not that bad," Barricade chuckled at him.

"Yes, it is," Jazz laughed as he wandered over to the two Decepticons with Prowl a few steps behind him. "Where's your team anyway?" he asked Soundwave curiously. "Haven't seen them since we arrived last night."

"They did not relish the idea of spending yet another night in a rather cold hanger," Soundwave explained flatly.

"In other words, they took advantage of their own small size and went into the human's building with the heat," Barricade snickered.

"Lucky bastards," Ratchet snickered as he joined the group.

"At least we weren't sleeping outside last night," Jazz shrugged.

"No, thank Primus," Ratchet sighed.

"Indeed," Prowl quickly entered the conversation. "Now it would probably be best to try and come up with some form of plan as to what we're going to all be doing once Perceptor and Wheeljack locate the Energon."

The two Decepticon's just stared at him. "You're kidding, right?" Barricade gaped.

Prowl frowned. "Why would I kid?" he asked in all seriousness. "If we are going to be dealing with raw, unstable Energon we have to be prepared. We will only be able to remain in our original forms for so long before the wave begin to interfere with our internal systems. That means that we'll have to spend most of our time in our alt forms to reserve our system levels. I propose that we go in shifts."

"Slow down there Prowl," Optimus chuckled as he joined them. "We haven't even _found_ any Energon yet."

"We found it!" Perceptor suddenly yelled from where he was standing by the large scanner.

"You were saying?" Prowl drawled.

Optimus shrugged. "Plan away," he told the other mech as he turned and headed over to where Perceptor and Wheeljack were going over the readouts. "How far is it?" he asked curiously.

"A good distance," Perceptor told him as his fingers flew over the controls. "But not as far as you would think."

"This is good news then," Optimus grinned.

"So far," Wheeljack nodded. "Unfortunately we can't tell from the readouts if it's raw Energon or just a rather large quantity of it."

"We'll just have to wait until we get there to find out," Ratchet sighed as he looked over his husband's shoulder to see the screen. "That's a rather large flashing light," he said with a frown.

"That's what we're talking about," Perceptor nodded. "That's either the largest field of Energon I've ever seen or it's in its purest state."

"Wait a minute," Ratchet gasped as he leaned even further over Wheeljack's shoulder to get a better look at the screen. "Is it me, or is it according to this, we're _standing_ over the Energon field?"

"No, you're reading it right. We're standing over it," Wheeljack sighed.

"WHAT?" Ratchet and Optimus yelped aghast, instantly gaining the others attention.

"What's happened?" Prowl demanded as he quickly made his way over. "What's wrong?"

Optimus just shook his head. "You're not going to believe this," he sighed.

"Believe what?" Jazz asked, now becoming just as concerned as his husband. "What's wrong? Is the Energon really that far away?"

"Actually, no. It's not," Optimus sighed.

"Well how long will it take us to get there?" Ironhide asked in a huff as he wandered over. The humans still apparently were asleep if his empty hands were anything to go by.

Ratchet actually smirked. "Come over here," he gestured for the gunner to come forward. Ironhide frowned but did as he was told, use to obeying the medic without question. Ratchet grinned. "You're there."

Ironhide and the others just looked at the four puzzled. "What?" Ironhide frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"It seems that the Energon isn't so much a good distance horizontally as much as it is straight down," Optimus sighed.

"Down?" Prowl frowned, puzzled but Jazz was groaning.

"Don't tell me," the small saboteur looked at Optimus pleadingly.

"Sorry, but it looks as if we're going to have to dig," Optimus confirmed.

"Well slag," Bumblebee sighed.

"Do we even have digging equipment?" Ratchet asked glancing over at Wheeljack and Perceptor. Both mechs shook their heads.

"Double slag," Barricade growled.

"So now what?" Sunstreaker demanded as he looked about at the older mechs. "We just sit here on our afts?"

"Now," Prowl said with a large, superior grin. "We come up with a plan."

* * *

Sam sighed as he rolled over and squinted as the sunlight poured into through the window. Luckily when Sector Seven buggered out of there, they had left the building still completely furnished and there were plenty of beds available for them. '_Not that it makes a difference,_' he thought amused as he could feel a large weight pressed against his leg by his ankle. A quick glance confirmed that Ravage was indeed, snoozing away at the foot of the bed.

Sam shook his head as he quietly tried to slip out from under the covers unnoticed. He barely made a move when a red optic winked on and Ravage looked up at him. "Morning," Sam whispered.

"Murph," Ravage yawned as he rolled over and got comfortable again in the small dip that Sam's body had left.

Sam snickered as he quickly shoved his feet into his boots and began making his way towards the bathroom. He just hoped the water in the toilet wasn't frozen. He ran into Eddie on the way as the man was just exiting his own room. "Nearly forty years and the bed is still the same slab of rock that I remember it," the old man chuckled as he moved his arms to get the stiffness out of them.

Sam gave him a small smile before he stepped back and went around him. "We might want to hurry up," he said. "Who knows when Optimus plans to head out to search for the Energon."

"Mmm," Eddie nodded turning the other way to where they had left their supplies in the main rec room. "Not going anywhere until I get my coffee," the man announced.

Sam smiled as he made his finished his way to the washroom. He ran into Will as he exited. "Morning," Sam smiled.

"Morning," Will spoke around a wide yawn.

Sam just smiled. "Was that Ironhide I heard earlier while I was in the bathroom?" he asked amused.

"It was," Will sighed.

"What did he want?" Sam asked curiously. Will actually blushed and Sam quickly did as well. "Err, never mind," Sam said quickly as he went around the man and took off back towards his own room. Changing quickly he donned his winter gear and headed for the door where he was met by Frenzy and Megatron, the dark optics a clear give away as to who was in control.

"Good morning," Megatron gave a small sharp nod and Sam quickly glanced around to ensure that Will or even his dad was around.

"You just love flirting with danger, don't you," he said with a small smirk.

Megatron shrugged. "What can I say? It's the 'Con in me."

Sam just shook his head as he pushed the door open and looked around for his friends. He was surprised to see that everyone was standing around the trailer and what looked like a large satellite dish arguing. He and Megatron shared a surprised glance before red optics brightened and Frenzy came to the forefront. "Now w-w-what?" Frenzy sighed.

"No idea," Sam frowned as he started making his way towards the mechs. As he got closer, he could begin to decipher different words and from what he could understand it they were arguing about digging? '_What in the world_?' Sam wondered as he quickly joined the group. "HEY!" He called up and Bumblebee quickly leaned down and allowed the boy to climb up into his hand. "What in the world is going on out here?" he asked the group as he tried to gain their attention. There was a sudden loud, piercing whistle and everyone quickly went quiet as Sam glanced down at Frenzy. "Thanks," he nodded.

"We-we-welcome!" Frenzy chirped.

"So, what's this about digging?" Sam asked curiously, as he turned to Optimus with a raised eyebrow. "Did you find the Energon?"

"What's the problem?" Will called out as he and Epps soon made their way outside, seeing the mechs all just standing around.

"We did find the Energon," Optimus stated, answering both questions at once. "It's not even that far away."

"That's great news!" Epps cried out as he stepped up into Jazz's offered hand.

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming on though," Will frowned as Ironhide lifted him up.

"But it's straight down," Optimus finished with a sigh.

"Straight-?" Will gasped.

"Down?" Sam finished with surprise. "As in underground, er, ice rather?"

"Unfortunately," Optimus sighed as everyone looked at the sheets of ice they were standing on.

"Did you ever encounter anything strange when you were digging here?" Will called down to Eddie as the older man and Knight exited the building, the other smaller mechs right behind them.

Eddie looked up at the ranger confused. "You mean besides the giant robot popsicle?" he called back. "Like what?"

"Like pink rocks!" Epps called back down.

"Pink rocks?" Eddie gaped up at them. "I think I would have remembered pink rocks!"

"Pink rocks?" Miles called out as he finally wandered out of the building and Barricade leaned down and allowed him to climb up. Sam quickly filled Miles in on the fact that Energon were actually pink crystals as Optimus turned back to Eddie.

"So you never found any?" he asked with a worried frown.

"Then they obviously didn't go down far enough," Perceptor stated with a frown. "According to my readouts, this Energon field is nearly ten miles in diameter."

"By the pit," Ironhide gasped. "Are you sure it's safe to be where we're standing?"

"For the time," Perceptor nodded. "The Energon waves are being contained by the ice layers."

"But what about that wave that was messing with Sunny when he landed?" Bumblebee asked with a frown.

"There must be a crack somewhere," Perceptor said with a shrug. "But unfortunately, I can't find it."

"So what do we do?" Jazz asked, turning to Optimus.

"Pick a place and start digging I suppose," Optimus shrugged.

"If you're going to have to dig, why don't you start with the hole we already have?" Eddie called up. "The spot where Megatron was buried."

"Would the hole still be there though?" Will asked incredulously.

"Possible," Eddie nodded as he stepped up into Sideswipes offered hand. Sunny quickly leaning down to allow Knight to hitch a ride.

"Then that's a good a place as any to start," Optimus nodded.

"What's going on?" Ron called out as he finally exited the building with Steve. "Are we going to get underway?"

"It's actually fine dad!" Sam called down. "We just need to head over to the hole Sector Seven made and keep digging till we find the Energon. You can go back to bed."

"Wait for me!" Ron called out excitedly. "I'll go get my camera!"

Sam, Barricade and Bumblebee all shrugged as the other mechs turned to look at them disbelievingly. "Dad likes to take a lot of pictures," Sam told them with a shrug.

Ron soon returned with his camera and quickly made his way over to Optimus. "This is exciting!" he said with a grin. "Like a treasure hunt!"

"I should have brought my metal detector," Steve laughed as Ratchet leaned down and picked him up.

Eddie directed them to a small distance away from the base, about half a mile away. "At least we have a buffer from the wind," Perceptor smiled as he looked at the large cliff of ice rising from the ground before them.

"Thank Primus," Sunny said happily.

"So where's this hole anyway?" Ironhide asked as he looked around.

"Right in front of you!" Eddie shouted with a small smirk.

"Slagging Primus!" Ironhide yelped as he realized that his next step forward, his foot touched nothing but air. He quickly tried to lean back and regain his balance before he fell head first into the hole. Soundwave swiftly reached forward and managed to snag Ironhide's free arm before both mech and ranger went over the side and down into the _large_ hole.

"You okay?" Ratchet asked as he made his way over to the two.

"Yeah," Ironhide reassured the medic before he looked over at Soundwave. "Thanks," he growled under his breath. Soundwave just gave a sharp nod before he stepped back and moved over to Barricade's side once again.

Barricade smirked at him. "Trying to gain a gold star?" he snickered.

Soundwave glanced at him puzzled. "Why would I want a rock?" he asked him.

"Never mind," Barricade shook his head before he wandered over to the side of the hole. "Why in the world was this dug so widely?" he asked as he looked over at Eddie.

Eddie shrugged. "It took us a while to figure out how he was positioned," he admitted. "We didn't have that fancy sonar equipment you young folk have now."

"So how are we going to do this?" Jazz asked curiously.

"Do we even have anything that we can use as shovels?" Ratchet asked as he looked over at Optimus.

"The only thing I can think of is to see what we can scrounge up back at Sector Seven's facilities," Optimus shrugged before he glanced over at Wheeljack. "Do you think you could rig something up?"

"No problem Prime," Wheeljack nodded. "I'll see if I can get a digger constructed and-"

"Wheeljack," Ratchet chuckled. "Just find something we can use as shovels, we don't need anything more than that."

"But how are you going to get through the ice?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Yeah, you need drills or something won't you?" Miles added.

"Not necessarily," Ironhide snickered. "You forget we have our own laser cannons."

"But won't that just set the rocks off it they are unstable like you though?" Will asked horrified.

"Not if we work with small, strategically placed charges," Ratchet laughed. "Right Jazz?"

"You got it!" Jazz grinned. "Leave it to me!"

"Right. Wheeljack and I will head back and see what we can come up with," Prowl nodded and the two quickly turned to head back to the hanger.

"So how are we going to do this?" Ironhide drawled as he looked over at Optimus.

"Better question," Sunny frowned as he stared down into the hole. "How do we get down?"

"This isn't going to go well is it?" Soundwave asked quietly as he looked over at Barricade.

"Like a slagging train wreck," Barricade groaned.

"What's a train wreck?" Rumble asked with a frown.

* * *

It didn't take them long to finally get going once they knew what it was that they were doing. Jazz had quickly taken control of setting the small charges while Wheeljack and Prowl returned with makeshift shovels. Sam and Miles were excited as the mechs all moved further away from the hole and Jazz grinned madly. "Fire in the hole!" he called out. "Literally!"

With a small press of a button, there were sudden loud popping sounds and Sam blinked surprised at the sounds. "Were there even an explosion?" He asked 'Bee curiously.

"Of course there was," Jazz laughed as the group returned back towards the hole.

Sam was surprised when he looked down in the hole to see even more random little holes from where the chargers were. It took him a moment to realize that the purpose of the charges were only to break up the ice. The mechs were climbing down into the hole to scrape and shove the now loose ice away.

They worked like this for a few hours, the mechs taking turns shoveling as the humans all stood on the ledge of the hole, watching intently. Ron was taking pictures ever few moments and he laughed when Bumblebee handed up an ice cube that was nearly as big as Sam was. "We should have brought lawn chairs," Steve chuckled as he sat on one of the smaller blocks of ice, trying to get comfortable as the day wore on.

"Better to be safe than to rush things and possibly set off the unstable Energon," Barricade chuckled.

"What do you all mean when you talk about unstable Energon?" Knight spoke up looking at the humans and mechs alternately, a puzzled look on his face.

"Our Energon crystals are a volatile substance," Barricade explained as he sat on the ledge of the hole next to the humans. "Not only do they have a tendency to on occasion explode, the unstable crystals also let out an energy wave that has the capability to overload our cores and send us into stasis."

"It's why we have alt modes," Bumblebee spoke as he climbed out of the hole and dropped the shovel into Barricade's lap. "Your turn."

"But I thought you had alt modes to better blend into your environment," Epps said with a frown.

"Why would we need to blend into our environment on our own planet?" Rumble asked incredulously.

Epps frowned as he thought about it and finally nodded. "Oh, I suppose you're right."

"I never really thought about it before," Sam murmured as he looked over at 'Bee. "What did you look like in your alt mode from Cybertron?" he asked curiously.

"Think a giant yellow Frisbee floating around all over the place," Ironhide chuckled as he climbed out of the hole.

"I didn't look like a Frisbee," 'Bee said with a huff as they could hear Barricade roaring with laughter from inside the hole.

"How much longer until you think we'll reach the Energon?" Optimus asked as he wandered over to Perceptor who had brought his scanner from the base and had it set up a little distance away behind the humans.

"A few more feet I would think," Perceptor said with a frown. "Perhaps ten or fifteen?"

"Slag, this is going to take all day," Ironhide huffed.

"Perhaps I could use some stronger charges next time," Jazz suggested.

"Wouldn't advice it," Wheeljack shook his head. "The last thing we want is those crystals getting shaken."

"So settle in guys, we're going to be at this practically all night," Ratchet said with a sigh.

"Perhaps we should head back to the base and snag some dinner and the tents," Will said as he looked over at Epps.

"There's no need for that," Optimus shook his head. "You can just stay at the base. We're the ones who have to dig these things out."

"But you might want at least one of us here at all time in case some of those Energon waves escape the ice and overload you," Sam frowned.

"It would take some time before we're overloaded and we should have plenty of time to shift into alt mode and recharge before we start again."

"And that's what this machine is for," Wheeljack announced as he pointed at something that looked like the metal hand from those claw games one found in arcades filled with overstuffed animals.

"We should reach the Energon by early evening," Perceptor stated. "Then we'll break and recharge before we start the tedious and difficult task of harvesting the crystals."

"Well at least you'll have more help," Knight suddenly announced with a grin.

"What?" Sam looked over at the man completely baffled. "What are you talking about?"

"Aren't those some of your friends?" Knight asked as he pointed over at the skyline in the distance.

"Oh slag," Barricade gasped as he instantly recognized the four shapes headed towards them; especially the one in the very front of the pack. "STARSCREAM!"

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUN! O.O!


	140. Dropping the Bombshell

**Cover Me**

_By Black Dragon Queen_**  
**

**Author's Note: **-_**thud**_-

**TAKE NOTE: This is post 7 of 7 that I am doing in a row! If you just scrolled down to the bottom of the chapter list you have to go BACK to 134!**

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Forty: Dropping the Bombshell

"Autobots dead ahead!" Thundercracker bellowed as he spotted the mechs standing around an extremely _large_ hole.

"And it looks like they've been here a while!" Skywarp added as he took in the scale and depth of the circle in the ice.

Starscream didn't hear anything that his teammates were saying however as his optics had zeroed in on two figures almost as soon as he recognized them, one of them in particular. "_**Barricade**_," he snarled low under his breath. "Forget the Autobots!" he snapped. "Get the traitor!"

"What?" The other three mechs were confused for a moment until they all gasped as they soon saw who it was that Starscream was locking onto.

"Is that _Barricade_?" Skywarp asked surprised.

"I thought you said he was dead," Thundercracker shouted angrily.

"He should be!" Starscream snapped. "But apparently he sought refuge with the Autobots! You three direct all your attention at Barricade!"

"You're going to take on Optimus Prime all by yourself?" Misfire asked surprised.

"Of course not," Starscream huffed. "I have another target in mind..." Starscream suddenly veered off course as he spotted the smaller figure standing beside the young Autobot scout. "The human."

"The what?" Thundercracker screeched surprised.

"Just take out Barricade!" Starscream shouted. "That's your main objective now!"

"But what about the Autobots?" Skywarp asked surprised.

"Secondary targets!" Starscream snapped. "Just get Barricade!"

"Guys," Misfire started slowly, almost as if he was dreading to say something. "There was another Decepticon with them when I saw them on the road."

"What?" Starscream screeched surprised before he finally saw the large figure climbing out of the hole. "Soundwave!" Starscream yelped in surprise. "Get him! Get Barricade! Get all those who would betray the Decepticon cause!"

"You got it," Thundercracker drawled as he quickly banked left while Skywarp banked right and they quickly began to make a wide circle around the clustered Autobots.

"-_Decepticons_!-" Starscream called out over the radio. "-_Engage_!-" And all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Seekers!" Ironhide gasped in surprise as they all whirled around to see the jets on the horizon.

"Slag it! SPREAD OUT!" Optimus quickly shouted at everyone. "'Bee, get Sam and the others by the cliff and out of the open."

"You got it!" 'Bee nodded as he activated his cannons and provided cover as the humans quickly scrambled towards the cliff.

"Tell me you brought your own hand gun," Will gasped as he looked over at Sam while they ran.

Sam just looked at him wide eyed and shook his head. "I left it back at the base."

"The base?" Epps asked sharply and Sam turned to him with a panic-stricken expression.

"The base back in Tranquility!" he clarified.

"Slag!" Epps huffed as he quickly yanked out his own weapon and began watching the jets as they got into formation. "They're surrounding us," he shouted.

"No shit!" Will snapped.

"Perceptor! Get that slagging scanner dismantled and out of the line of fire!" Optimus snapped and the small scientist quickly moved to get his precious equipment out of harm's way. "JAZZ!" Optimus turned to his second in command.

"On it!" Jazz shouted as he quickly moved around the hole towards the front and dropped down to the ground, his gun already aimed at the seeker dead center flying right at them. "Ratchet, you ready?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Ratchet shouted back, his own canons already primed and ready.

"'Hide! Don't shoot until I say so!" Optimus bellowed.

"Take all the fun out of it why don't you?" Ironhide called back.

"Barricade! What the slag is he doing?" Optimus demanded to know as he shot the 'Con a dark look before he looked back at the incoming jets.

"How the slag should I know?" Barricade snapped back. "No one ever knows what the slag that nut is thinking!"

"Get ready for a fight guys!" Optimus called out to the group.

"And no pouncing on the seekers! Especially _you_ Sunny!" Ratchet suddenly shouted.

"But it's the most effective way of getting them down!" Sunny protested.

"And the most effective way of getting your own fool self hurt!" Ironhide snapped at him. "You stay in the back!"

"I could do it," Side's quickly announced.

"No!" Optimus barked, startling the younger mech before he addressed everyone. "Avoid direct hand to hand combat! See if you can shoot them down from the air!"

"But it's easiest to defeat them when they're on the ground!" Wheeljack called out, trying his best to figure out what in the world his leader was thinking.

"Not when we're standing over a potentially lethal field of Energon its not!" Optimus barked. "Any incoming missiles, don't avoid! Try and shoot them in the air!"

"Acknowledged," Soundwave nodded his facemask sliding into place with a clink.

"Aut-Everyone get ready!" Optimus quickly called out his own battle mask slipping into place and everyone quickly hunkered down and waited to see what the Decepticons were going to do. They didn't have to wait long as suddenly there were six missiles headed right for them from the main three seekers. "Open fire!" Optimus called out and the battle was on.

They took out the first batch of missiles easily but it was the onboard machine guns that they ended up trying their best to avoid. It wasn't until the next barrage of long range missiles were fired that Sam suddenly realized that they all seemed to be aiming at one mech in particular. "Barricade!" he yelped horrified and didn't even realize that he had begun to move forward until Will had to reach out and snag him.

"You can't do anything for him!" Will growled as he quickly shook the boy. "Do you understand."

"But it's Barricade!" Sam yelped, utterly distraught.

"Damn it!" Will huffed as he quickly spun around and practically threw Sam at his father. "Keep hold of him!"

"WILL!" Epps suddenly shouted and the ranger captain whirled around just in time to see one of the red jets headed right for them.

"SCRAMBLE!" he shouted and they all moved just as a hail of bullets was released. Wheeljack, the closest one to the humans quickly moved and dove in front of Sam, Miles and their fathers just moments before they would have been hit, taking the potentially lethal projectiles himself but not before he managed to get a quick shot off, forcing Starscream to break away from the attack.

"WHEELJACK!" Ratchet bellowed horrified. "Oh you die now!" and even Ironhide was staring as Ratchet began to methodically aim and shoot at each one of the seekers in turn, managing to clip the blue one on the tail.

"Nice shot!" Barricade called out sarcastically. "Now you've pissed off _Skywarp_!"

"Slag it!" Optimus yelped as the purple and black jet suddenly disappeared from view. "Where the slag did he go?"

"LEFT!" Perceptor shouted hysterically as his scanner, which he never even paused to turn off suddenly blipped.

Ratchet and Ironhide both quickly turned left while Bumblebee and Optimus continued tracking who they knew had to be Starscream. Jazz was keeping track of the other red mech who had to be the one Barricade had explained was a mech called "Misfire" that had so far only stuck to firing his Gatling gun. The blue one had quickly dropped altitude but hadn't as yet looked as if he was about to crash and it took the Autobots a moment to realize that he wasn't out of the game yet.

"Watch out for Thundercracker!" Prowl shouted as he quickly took aim at the blue jet.

Thundercracker seemed to know that he was being targeted however as he suddenly turned up his front and went right up into the sky. Prowl frowned as he tried to keep the other mech in his line of sight but the seeker turned sharply and Prowl cursed as he jerked around, trying his best to continue following the mech's erratic flight pattern. He got out a shot but not before the blue seeker managed to drop a missile. "Heads up!" Prowl shouted before he could even process his words.

Most of the mechs quickly dropped as Barricade glanced up just in time to see the projectile headed right for him. "Oh slag," he growled as he quickly dove out of the way.

"Barricade! Status?" Soundwave called out.

"Clear!" the other Decepticon called back. "And pissed off!" he announced as he jumped to his feet and quickly took aim. The other three seekers he could have cared less about, his fight wasn't with them after all. Who he _was_ aiming for was actually avoiding the main battle and seemed to be focusing on the small area where the humans were trying their best to stay out of the fray. "**STARSCREAM**!" he bellowed and the red jet instantly dipped as Barricade let out a large plasma blast, aimed right for where the red Seeker had been.

"**You're going to have to do better than that**," Starscream sneered as he turned his attention back away from the other mech and once again at the humans. "I will have that human's head one way or the other!"

"**Not if I shoot you, you won't**!" Barricade shouted as he brought up his other arm and began shooting with both barrels, ensuring to aim widely so that when Starscream dodged the first blast that would put him in the prime position for the second to hit him almost dead center. It took some very intricate maneuvering on Starscream's part to completely avoid both blasts

"**Damn you Barricade**!" Starscream bellowed as he righted himself. "**You will not manage to stop me this time! This time I will have the small human who denied the Decepticons their right in glory**!"

"**What glory**?" Barricade shouted back between shots. "**There is no glory in war! Megatron's defeat should have at least taught you that**."

"**I would have been ruler**!" Starscream continued, completely disregarding what Barricade was saying. "**I would have ruled and Cybertron would have been magnificent once again! We would have ruled the entire galaxy had it not been for the meddling **_**Autobots**_!"

"**And would have failed miserably**!" Barricade shouted as he got another shot.

The Autobots were not idle during all of this and many of them were paying more attention to what Barricade and Starscream were saying as opposed to their own fight. Something that Thundercracker instantly took advantage off as he managed to get off one of his last few missiles. "Heads up!" Perceptor shouted but it was too late. No one managed to aim at the missile in time and it slammed into the ground just feet from the hole.

The explosion was enormous and a few of the Autobots were tossed aside as if they were nothing more than rag dolls. Thankfully the blast fell short of actually setting off the Energon crystals but it was large enough to make an impact. Optimus flew the farthest as he had been closets to the blast and one mech watched in horror as the Autobot leader landed hard on the ground with a sparkwrenching "thud". "_**ORION**_!" Megatron shouted hysterically as he leapt to his feet to get to the fallen mechs side, his mind and spark focused on only that one limp figure.

He made nearly three whole steps before he was suddenly tackled around the midsection and brought down hard to the ground. "Are you crazy?" Rumble shouted at him as he struggled to keep a hold of the thrashing mech.

"Let me go! I have to get to him!" Megatron shouted frantically, struggling to try and get out of Rumble's arms. "Orion!"

"No you don't!" Sam suddenly shouted as he appeared at his side. "Ratchet's already with him, he's going to be fine!"

And indeed, with Ratchet's help Optimus was sitting up within moments, and dodging another frontal assault in the next. Megatron's entire stance went from taunt as a bowstring to limp as a noodle in milliseconds. "Oh thank Primus," he groaned and he slid to the ground almost as soon as Rumble let go of him.

"Forget about that!" Rumble shouted surprised. "Take cover!"

Sam looked up horrified as he spotted the large red jet headed right for him and he quickly spun around and bolted, unsure where to go but knowing he had to get away from where he had been. He quickly realized that there was a mech in front of him and Sam quickly dove between Soundwave's legs and the large mech fired at his once leader. Sam could hear the impact as the blast connected and Starscream let out a screech unlike anything the humans had ever heard.

"**Traitor**!" Starscream bellowed as he quickly moved back away from the mech to get a little breathing room.

Skywarp and Thundercracker were suddenly right there and both aiming right for Soundwave. "Oh slag," Sam heard the taller Decepticon mutter before there was even more cannon fire. This time however, it was from the ground as Sideswipe and Bumblebee were suddenly at the Decepticon's side, firing back at the two seekers.

"Sam! Are you all right?" Bumblebee shouted frantically as he looked down at the small human.

"Good!" Sam called back out.

"Get under cover! _NOW_!" Soundwave barked and Sam wasted no time in following the mech's direction.

He quickly moved and headed back towards the cliff only to stop short as he realized that the other humans were no longer there. "What the slag?" Sam yelped as he whirled around and tried his best to figure out where the heck everyone had gone.

It was then that he spotted Barricade already headed towards him, a look of complete alarm on his face and it took Sam a while to realize that the reason for that expression was himself. "Sam! What the slag are you doing?" Barricade shouted loudly as he put on some speed. "MOVE!"

Sam could only watch as if it were in slow motion as Barricade dove towards him and suddenly snagged him off the ground and quite literally hurled him through the air. Explosions and flashing lights whizzed by him as he felt himself go almost weightless, as he was nowhere near the ground. Sam cringed and braced himself for impact when he was suddenly caught, the hand holding him moving back with Sam's own momentum in order to cushion the contact.

Sam opened his eyes an looked up surprised to find out it was Bumblebee holding him in his hand before the mech brought him close to his chest and Sam could no longer see what was going on around him. The noise was defining and unable to see what was happening, Sam was completely lost as to how the fight was actually going. Worse yet, he hadn't seen what had happened to Barricade.

* * *

Bumblebee had nearly frozen on the spot when he suddenly had spotted Sam standing all by himself by the ice cliff nearly clear across the battlefield from him. Optic's brightening, Bumblebee felt the dread creep up his wiring as he suddenly had a flashback to all those months ago in Mission City. It was the same. Sam was in trouble and there was no possible way for 'Bee to get to him in time.

It was then that he heard Wheeljack give a shout and 'Bee almost didn't want to turn around but did anyway just in time to see the second, smaller red jet, Misfire, finally drop one of his missiles. Bumblebee guessed that the aim was originally for Soundwave as he was the mech most directly in the line of fire but the missile, it seems, had other ideas. It warbled terribly and ended up completely missing Soundwave by nearly half a length. Instead it was headed straight for Sam.

Bumblebee was moving even though he knew it was impossible for him to reach the small human in time. Thank Primus he wasn't the only one to take note of the boy's impending danger as he spotted Barricade suddenly jump towards the boy and slid on his front until he managed to scoop the boy up off the ground. With amazing precision, Barricade turned and managed to lock optics with Bumblebee just as he brought his arm back and launched the boy straight for him. "SLAGGING 'CON!" Bumblebee roared as he dove for the flying boy, praying to Primus that he wouldn't get caught in a blast or worse yet, that 'Bee would miss him.

It was almost as if he had flicked his optics once when suddenly Sam was in his palm. Bumblebee didn't even realize that he had done it but he had miraculously caught Sam and as the boy looked up at him he was amazed to realize that Sam didn't have so much as a scratch on him. It was then that he finally looked up to see what had happened and he quickly brought Sam to his chest to protect the boy as he saw it.

The missile that had been flying for Sam had slammed into the ice cliff and instantly created an avalanche. Bumblebee knew within moments that there was no possible way for Barricade to get out of the way. He only saw the mech drop to the ground before he was engulfed in a cloud of white and brick of ice rain down on him. He cringed as he ensured that Sam didn't see what was happening behind him.

He could hear a mad cackle above him and he realized that Starscream was laughing. Actually slagging _laughing._ Bumblebee wasted no time in whirling around and taking aim at the cackling seeker and let out a barrage of powerblasts. The cackling stopped dead as Starscream cursed and quickly dodged out of the way before he turned to fire on the annoying yellow 'Bot but Bumblebee had already moved, trying his damn best to keep his precious cargo safe.

The numbers were against the seekers but the flight mechs had the advantage as they zipped and dodged almost all of the ground mechs blasts. It almost seemed as if the situation was dire and that they would never be able to beat the odds or the seekers for that matter. Optimus was yelling, Prowl was yelling and everywhere Bumblebee looked chaos reigned. The situation was very grim indeed.

It was then that a sudden barrage of the human's sabot rounds suddenly flew through the air and Bumblebee whirled around surprised to see five more military Earth jets careening towards them, their aim solely on the four more colorful mechs. He could just barely hear Knight shouting at everyone to hold their fire and that the new group of jets, all still their original boring shade of gray, were friendlies. The tables turned.

With the assault from both the ground and the air, Starscream and the other seekers were completely out matched and they knew it. It was with a sigh of relief that he heard the new Decepticon leader shout the order to retreat. The jets quickly turned to follow, apparently to assure that the jets really were retreating before the 'Cons, using their higher burn rate to take off, leaving the humans in their dust.

Bumblebee sighed in relief as he sank down to his knees, looking down at the human still clutched to his chest. Sam blinked as he raised his head to look up at Bumblebee in askance. Bumblebee gave him a small relieved smile, the best he could do under the circumstances. "Reinforcements," 'Bee told him.

Sam could only stare up at his friend in complete surprise. "Reinforcement?" he repeated stunned as he quickly began looking around for them. "What reinforcements? Other Autobots?"

"Humans," 'Bee told him and Sam looked up surprised again when his name was suddenly called out.

Looking down Sam nearly started balling when he saw his father climb over the broken and melting blocks of ice to try and get to where he and 'Bee were positioned. "SAM!" Ron called out again and Sam was instantly wiggling, trying to get down to his father.

"DAD!" he cried out hysterically, tears finally falling freely down his cheeks as Bumblebee set him down just before Ron swooped the boy up in a near bone crushing hug.

"God _damn_ it Sam, don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me?" Ron said half relieved, half angry as he just clutched his son.

Sam let out a near hysterical laughter. "Damn Dad, if this is how you react to this fight then thank Primus you weren't in Mission."

"I don't want to know, I don't _ever_ want to know," Ron quickly growled. "And for the love of _God_ don't tell your mother!"

"Is everyone all right? Is anyone injured?" Optimus suddenly shouted as he quickly ran over to where Bumblebee was along with Sam and Ron. Optimus was already looking over Bumblebee critically before he quickly turned around and did a head count of his team. He nearly collapsed in relief as he realized that he came up with all eight of the other Autobots. "Is anyone hurt?" he shouted louder. "Sunny? Jazz? Ratchet?"

"Fine!" Jazz instantly called back from where he was engulfed in Prowl's arms before he went back to reassuring his distraught husband. Optimus could see that Sunny was busy with his own mate while Ratchet was going over each and every one of them one by one to double check and ensure that they were all indeed all right, Wheeljack playing the over attentive nursemaid.

"An, does Captain Manning know how to send back up or what?" Knight sighed as he finally caught up to the larger mechs.

"They certainly came at the right moment, that's for sure," Ironhide stated as he was making his way towards the group, Will and Epps in his hands.

Sam's eyes widened and he looked around for his friend and he sighed in relief as he saw both Steve and Miles headed for them, Soundwave's team right beside them. "Soundwave!" Sam's eyes widened as he looked around only to see the larger Decepticon already getting back up. "Are you all right?" Sam called out and Optimus turned around surprised and completely ashamed to realize that he had forgotten all about the Decepticon.

Soundwave nodded as he made his way over and when his battle mask slipped back, all the Autobots were stunned to see that the mech was wearing the biggest smile they had ever seen. "I must thank you Optimus Prime," Soundwave chuckled. "I haven't seen Starscream overpowered like that in a long time."

"You're welcome… I think," Optimus replied a bit surprised but not willing to question it.

"Where's Barricade?" Sam suddenly asked as he realized that he didn't see the surly black and white Mustang anywhere near them. He quickly whirled to face 'Bee. "Where's Barricade?" he yelped, hysteria threatening to creep up yet again.

Bumblebee's optics brightened and his jaw dropped as he suddenly whirled around. "Slag it! He got caught in that damn avalanche!" he bellowed over his shoulder.

"HE _WHAT_?" Optimus gasped as everyone quickly went after the yellow mech.

"What avalanche?" Ironhide demanded before they saw it. The mounds of snow and ice that was almost as tall as they were just looming before them. Everyone just gaped up at it, completely at a loss as to what to do. "How the slag did he get caught in _that_?"

"Never mind that! Just dig!" Optimus snapped even though he himself was just staring at the monumental task before them, not even knowing where to begin. There was no way that even a Cybertronion could get out from underneath all those tons of ice and snow and Optimus didn't even want to _think_ that Barricade might have been damaged and was now lying under that snow in Stasis Lock.

Sam stared at the piles of snow completely horrified as he tried to figure out where Barricade could possibly be under all that snow. He felt a hand drop on his shoulders and instantly knew that it had to be Will, trying to comfort him knowing how Sam felt about the Decepticon. Sam didn't want comfort at the moment however, what he wanted was action, but where to begin?

Sam could only stare at the piles of snow even as the mechs began to methodically begin to search through the snow. It was then that he heard it. The faint call of his name and Sam's head snapped up as he looked at the pile of snow before him. He froze; trying his best to listen before he heard it again and this time Sam was able to pinpoint it to an area to his left. "THIS WAY!" he suddenly bellowed as he shook Will's hand off his shoulders and began climbing up onto the snow pile. He could just barely hear it but he knew instantly that it was Barricade calling him and he wasted no time trying to find exactly where the mech was buried.

The mechs all watched the boy climbing the snow pile looking for all the world as if he knew exactly where he was going, Miles struggling to keep up with him as he climbed after him. "What in the world?" Ironhide growled as he looked over at 'Bee. "How does he know where he is?"

"The watch," was all 'Bee could think of. "It has to be that slagging watch that Barricade made for him."

"Err…" the mechs all glanced down surprised to find Frenzy holding up a small black item, his optics bright with surprise. "I f-f-found it at the hot-t-tel," Frenzy told them stunned. "He ne-ne-nearly l-l-left it so-so-so I g-g-grabbed it!"

"Then how in the world dose he know where he's going?" Perceptor asked with a frown as he turned to look back out at Sam.

"Guys! I can hear him! He's over here!" Sam began waving frantically from where he had stopped and all the mechs froze as they just stared at the boy.

"What does he mean he can hear him when even we can't hear him?" Prowl said slowly as he shot Optimus a sharp look.

Optimus could only stare at where Sam was waving at them frantically while Miles finally made his way to his friend. "GUYS! HURRY! HE'S OVER HERE!" Sam called out again frantically, completely at a loss as to why they were all just standing there. Almost as soon as he finished talking, Sam was on his knees, digging through the snow himself even though he had no hope of reaching Barricade anytime soon just digging with his hands, despite the fact that Miles was digging right there beside him.

"Holy Primus," Optimus gasped as he just stared at Sam completely and utterly stupefied. "They're _Linked_!"

And Bumblebee felt as if the world had dropped out from underneath him.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note: **O.O!** RUN AWAY!**


	141. Reluctant Rescuer

**Cover Me**

_By Black Dragon Queen_**  
**

**Author's Note: -**_Sighs_**- **Oh man. This chapter gave me a bit of a hassle. A big hug to Starseeded (Starseed Fyrehawk) for going over this chapter. I hope it makes sense and that I managed to get across what I wanted. -_Crosses fingers_- Warning: ANGST AHEAD!

**TAKE NOTE: This is post 1 of 2!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter One Hundred Forty One: Reluctant Rescuer

Everyone just sort of turned and stared at Optimus for a long, long, _long_ moment. Optimus himself looked around surprised as he realized that everyone was just gawking at him in stunned astonishment. Perceptor was finally the one to turn to Ratchet and spoke in a stunned voice. "I think you'd better check Optimus over. It seems his logic circuits have shorted."

Optimus frowned at the small scientist before he turned to Ratchet. "But it makes sense!" he quickly defended his earlier statement.

"Optimus, think about what you said," Ratchet said slowly. "How in the world did you jump to the idea that Sam and Barricade are Linked?"

"Well look at him!" And all the mechs turned to where Sam and Miles were still trying their best to dig through the snow. "Only Sam can hear him. I would say that's a big indicator considering."

"Oh Primus, he's lost it," Sideswipe groaned. Optimus shot him a dark look and Sides jumped and ducked back behind Sunny. "It a good, leader like way," he quickly added.

Optimus just huffed before he turned back to Ratchet. "I'm serious," he pressed.

"Optimus, think a sec," Ironhide spoke quietly, ensuring that the only those closest to him could hear him. "Our Links are between our sparks."

"Right, and in case you hadn't noticed, Sam doesn't posses one," Jazz nodded as he made his way over.

"No human does," Ironhide nodded with a sad smile. "It's just the way it is."

"It's impossible," Ratchet nodded.

"But-"

"Does it matter?" A voice suddenly snapped at them and everyone turned surprised to find Bumblebee suddenly dart away from them and head right for where Sam and Miles were still digging, climbing over drifts of snow that were nearly as big if not bigger than he was. It was then that the severity of the situation suddenly took hold of all the mechs there and they all dashed forward to help in the rescue.

Optimus watched as his youngest Autobot fight to get up to where the boys were and began assisting in the digging. He hadn't even thought before he had blurted out his startling revelation of the possible implications it had on the small scout. Optimus cringed as he thought about what this could possibly mean for the young mech and what it possibly meant for all the mechs on Earth. But even as the others had brought forth doubts into Optimus' mind about his suspicion, Optimus couldn't shake the feeling that he was right. He only prayed that this wouldn't irrevocably damage the young Autobot and that Primus knew what the slag he was doing in creating this wonderful mess.

* * *

Sam looked up as he realized a shadow had fallen over him and felt relieved that Bumblebee was suddenly there, his own larger hands making fast work. '_Oh thank Primus_,' he thought as he watched his friend help. He was about to say something about how the mech had taken his time when he finally managed to comprehend the look on 'Bee's face as he worked. It was as if it was set in stone as he worked, methodically and almost automatically, refusing to think about what he was doing.

Sam was stunned at the expression. Bumblebee looked both determined and angry at the same time. Sam was completely baffled by this. Was he mad that Barricade was possibly hurt? But the anger that was almost radiating off his friend in waves had Sam stop short. He was about to ask when he was suddenly addressed himself by Optimus.

"Sam, are you sure that he's here?" Optimus asked the smaller human as the others crawled over the snow, Wheeljack having the foresight to take a small detour and gather up the shovels that they had been using to reach the Energon.

Sam looked up at the Autobot leader puzzled. "Of course? Don't you hear him?"

Optimus shook his head when Jazz snagged his elbow and pushed one of the shovels in his hand. "Not the time man," Jazz drawled as he got to work himself.

"I'm not getting him on our own secure line," Soundwave announced as his battle mask slid back to revile his mouth was set in a grim line.

Sam blinked at the other 'Con before he realized that he couldn't hear Barricade either and panic began to set in. "You don't think he's in Stasis, do you?" he nearly screeched, dropping back to his knees wanting to help.

Ironhide suddenly reached over and plucked both he and Miles out of the cold snow. "Just let us work," he told the small human.

"It could be that his systems are slowing down to conserve energy," Ratchet said trying to calm the boy even as he glanced over at Optimus. If the leader was right in his very outlandish guess, then Sam would do them no good if he panicked and sent that fear through the "Link".

"You mean like hypothermia?" Will asked surprised as Ironhide slid down the embankment to where the humans were all now standing watching the rescue operation with wide eyes.

"I suppose," Ironhide shrugged as he set Sam and Miles down before turning himself to struggle back up the snowdrift.

Steve and Ron quickly made their way to their son's sides when Sam struggled away from his father and moved towards the snow again, looking as if he were about to follow Ironhide back up and proceed to help with the rescue. Will quickly jumped forward and snagged the boy's arm and pulled him back. "Damn it, let go of me! I have to help!"

"The only way you can help right now is to stay out of their way," Will growled as he threw the blanket back over Sam's shoulders again.

"But," Sam turned back around with disbelief on his face that Will, of all people who knew how Sam felt, would be holding him back.

"Trust me, if it were Ironhide buried under there I would feel the exact same way," Will told him, ignoring the others who were listening intently. "But right now the best thing you can do is stay out of the mechs way. They can't worry about you possibly getting hurt if the snow gives or even if one of them accidentally falls on you."

"But damn it Will, it's _Barricade_!" Sam nearly wailed, tears starting to gather in the corner of his eyes.

"And they'll get him out," Will said evenly. "The best thing that we can do is let them work."

Sam whirled around again, watching as the mechs work. Hell, even Ravage was digging away at the snow and ice. Rumble and Frenzy, possibly Megatron, were handing huge blocks of ice up for the condors to haul away. Even as Sam watched them he knew that there was no possible way for him to remain idle as the others dug at the snow frantically trying to reach the 'Con. With a determined resolve, Sam stood up straighter and quickly took off the blanket and shoved it back at Will. "But I love him," Sam announced firmly and he quickly turned and began climbing back up the snow as if he were some sort of monkey climbing his favorite tree.

The men all just stared after him as Ron turned to Will with a small frown. "You knew about this?" he drawled.

Will cringed as he realized he was at the receiving end of a full force Witwicky glower. "He came to me," he finally nodded. "Wanting advice."

Ron just quirked an eyebrow. "And the advice you gave him was…?"

Will sighed as he looked back after Sam, fingering the blanket he held in his hands. "To follow his feelings," he finally admitted with a small shrug.

Ron just nodded as he glanced back at the group working furiously in the snow. "This'll make next Thanksgiving highly entertaining, that's for sure," he drawled.

Steve turned to stare at his friend in complete disbelief. "That's it?" he gawked. "You learn your son is in love with a giant alien robot and you're amused that next holiday season will be interesting?"

"What do you want me to say?" Ron growled at him. "Damn it Steve, let me process the information first. Then I'll freak out."

"What's there to process?" Steve asked incredulously.

"First of all, I could have sworn that if anything of that nature did happen, it would have to do with 'Bee. Barricade was never a factor in that equation," Ron snarled.

"You mean you actually thought that this could happen?" Steve nearly shouted amazed.

"Hell, we all did," Epps said with a shrug. "Things got pretty intense these past few months, all starting with that damn last battle in Mission City."

"I think things began happening between Sam and 'Bee even before then," Will said slowly as he watched Sam working next to Frenzy and Rumble steadfastly.

"I'd wager it was even before that," Ron said with a nod. "I'd be willing to bet you that it perhaps started when we were in that parking lot and Sam first sat in him."

The others were silent for a long time just wondering when Miles suddenly scrunched up his nose. "Is it me, or did that sentence just sound wrong?"

Ron and the others took a moment to figure out what he was speaking of when they all chuckled. Steve just looked amazed at them. "I can't believe that you don't care!" he said turning to Ron.

"Oh I care all right," Ron told him. "But Sam gained the right to love who he wants in that battle at Mission." He glanced over at Will, his eyebrow moving up again. "Isn't that right Captain Lennox?"

Will actually shifted uncomfortably at the reminder of the "you're a solider now" comment he had made to Sam in the streets of the city when Starscream and Megatron creating chaos and wrecking havoc everywhere. "It's Sam's choice," he said with a nod.

"I just hope that Bumblebee isn't rescuing Barricade just so he can shoot him," Miles said slowly as he looked over at the yellow mech.

"If he knows," Epps said with a frown. "And I can only assume that Sam never told him."

Will shook his head in confirmation. "No, he said he was petrified of telling Bumblebee how he felt for Barricade."

"Who could blame him?" Ron said with a frown as he watched his son help in the rescue efforts. "If there's one thing I've learned from having one of the Cybertronions living in my garage is that they're a lot that take things very seriously."

"Love being one of them," Will nodded in conformation.

"Speaking from personal experience?" Epps drawled as he looked over at his commander.

Will actually blushed before he turned back to watch the rescue. With a deep breath he finally nodded. "Ironhide and I are together," he said with a small glare at Epps, daring him to say something. "What of it?"

Epps just smiled. "Nothing," he chuckled. "Just wished you'd told us sooner so we could congratulate you is all." Will smiled, relieved that Epps wasn't going to make such a big deal out of everything.

"Let's just hope things end just as well for Sam," Ron said softly and the humans went quiet at the words, just watching the mechs working to save the Decepticon who had changed everything the moment he had arrived outside Sam's school that hot sunny day at the beginning of the year.

"And Bumblebee," Will nodded as he looked over at the mech that was working determinedly. "He's going to be devastated when he finds out." The others could only nod as the looked back at the rescue efforts, all wondering how in the world the young mech was going to react when he finally had the news that he was not the one that Sam felt for the most. That it was in fact, a Decepticon that had taken Sam's heart. '_One thing's for sure,_' Will thought as he looked at the yellow mech that had become such a prominent person in all their lives. '_He is not going to be happy._'

* * *

Bumblebee was not a happy mech. Not one little bit but he knew that he had to keep digging if they were going to get Barricade out from under the piles and piles of snow and ice that buried him. Some of the others may have thought he would have preferred to leave Barricade right where he was but Bumblebee would never admit that the thought, while tempting, had never even crossed his analytic screen. He was an Autobot and helping others who were trapped or injured was basically in the slagging Autobot handbook for Primus' sake.

He should have been furious with Barricade but for the life of him, he just couldn't be angry at the Decepticon. He knew, without a doubt in his spark, that Optimus' words, while completely outlandish and unbelievable as they were, were right. The signs were all there even before Sam had called out that he could hear Barricade under all the snow and ice.

The way Sam fought for Barricade that day in the hanger, pleading with Optimus to help Barricade after he had shown up at Sam's school injured and in trouble, should have been the first major sign that something was up. Sam had been just as angered and spiteful at the Decepticons as the Autobots were after the destruction of Mission City, but Sam had reluctantly admitted to Bumblebee later on when no one else was around that he could understand where the Decepticons had come from. Following an insane leader who've they've since learned wasn't that all crazy, and the eons in space had more that likely taken a toll on the Decepticons.

It certainly had on the Autobots that was for sure. It was almost a relief when they had arrived in this solar system and realized that their search was nearly over. That they had finally pinpointed the All Spark's location on the bright blue planet third from the sun and it was only a mater of time before they would have it. Bumblebee had been so grateful when they had set up camp on one of the nearby planets and Optimus had told him that he would be the first to check out the planet called Earth for the All Spark's presence. Just being planet side, on any planet even not their own, was a relief after floating in the vast nothingness of space.

'Bee had thought nothing could be more wonderful, especially after he had found references to their own written language and began his long search for the family of Witwicky's that were decedents of the explorer Archibald Witwicky. Then he had found the family and began following the youngest of the three humans. He had been following Sam for days before an opportunity presented itself for 'Bee to gain entry into the family, so to speak. In those three days he had gathered much information and 'Bee couldn't help but empathize with the small human. The constantly bullying from the one called "Trent" and the fact that no one save his good friend Miles seemed to even know his name let alone how to pronounce it.

Bumblebee found himself following Sam just for sake of following him even when it was determined that no further information could be gained that that 'Bee had already collected. 'Bee just knew that this human could be just the answer that Autobots had been searching for. He was a strong human, if a little young, but then again, so was Bumblebee by his cultures standards. Bumblebee had made a large gamble when he sent the message to Optimus stating that he was prepared to revile himself to Sam, if only to gather more information and assure that the Decepticons didn't get a hold of him.

Optimus had been less than amenable to the idea but then the option had been taken quite forcibly from 'Bee's hands when Barricade, the very mech that Bumblebee was now trying to rescue under tons of ice and snow, had attacked Sam and demanded the glasses with the hidden map to the All Spark. Talk about the ultimate irony. Bumblebee should have known right then and there that the 'Con would be a problem.

Bumblebee had seen the mech in the few skirmishes with Starscream after they had left Cybertron but other than that, no one knew anything about this mech that now fought alongside the seeker. They hardly knew about the others either, most of them not ones they had ever encountered on the battlefield. It was baffling as to why Starscream had left his own team behind and taken mechs that were clearly not used to working with him let alone each other, but they had proven to be a strong force and each one clearly at the top of their game.

Barricade himself was rarely ever seen even then when they had clashed against one another in space but when he did join in the battle, he had done damage that was usually very difficult for even Ratchet to repair. His fighting style was precise and without mercy and Bumblebee knew that he was a force to be reckoned with. Even Ironhide had been blindsided once when Barricade had done a strike and run job on the Autobot team, stating that the mech clearly knew what he was doing when he executed a mission. It had been amazing when Jazz had stated that he was actually an old street racer from the other side of Tyger Pax. It certainly explained his quick tactics. Bumblebee had decided to loath the mech on sight, as he did with all who wore the Decepticon logo on their plating.

When Sam had announced that he had met with Barricade, had _driven_ with the 'Con, Bumblebee was nearly in turmoil. The idea that the 'Con had been able to get Sam within his grasp was horrifying and 'Bee was determined to never allow Sam anywhere alone every again until each and every last 'Con was caught and dealt with. The only thing that curbed this feeling however was the baffling realization that the 'Con had let Sam go. That he had had the human that had killed Megatron, the great Decepticon leader, in his possession and had let him go. Actually trusting the human to possibly get him help instead of leaving him to rot, as 'Bee was sure that Barricade had thought Sam would do, stunned him.

But 'Bee knew Sam and knew that Sam wanted to help the injured mech. Bumblebee had been determined to keep that from happening. Who knew if the 'Con was telling the truth or if it was some elaborate Decepticon plan to get Sam and some of the Autobots into the 'Cons grasp. 'Bee was set in keeping Sam away from the mech when Sam had asked him, all innocently, what the term "Stasis Lock" had meant and Bumblebee instantly knew that the 'Con was not faking and was in serious trouble. What was worse was that 'Bee knew it was no longer something that he could ignore.

Seeing Barricade like he was, 'Bee's resolve had instantly dissipated. For while the Decepticons were know to dish out their share of terrible injuries, Bumblebee had never seen a mech so battered and bruised as when he had saw Barricade that night in the dark underground parking garage. Sam had turned to him pleadingly before becoming adamant that he was going to save Barricade with or without Bumblebee's help. Signal number two that something had to be defiantly up but with everything that had happened, Bumblebee never had the option to look at it that closely. So began Barricade's life at the Witwicky house and Sam's strong determination to "absolve" the 'Con, as if he had to personally prove that the 'Con wasn't all that bad, despite Barricade himself stating differently.

Then there had been the signs that the Decepticon himself had given over those few months at the Witwicky's house. Starting with the revelation that the whole reason that Starscream had effectively beaten Barricade to within an inch of his life was because Barricade had refused to give the jet Sam's location. Why in the world would Barricade have risked his life for a human was completely beyond Bumblebee. The Decepticons loved nothing more than death and destruction and the killing of one little human, especially when that human was the one responsible for single-handedly ending the war in the Autobots favor, wouldn't have mattered to Barricade. Yet the mech had not given Starscream the Witwicky's address and had suffered greatly for it.

That wasn't the only time either. When Sunny had been injured, Barricade had done nothing. Nothing he did seemed to coincide with what Bumblebee had cataloged as normal Decepticon behavior. The only thing that had been a variable had been Sam and Bumblebee hated to admit to himself that it was more than likely because of Sam that Barricade hadn't done anything.

Bumblebee frowned as he continued working methodically, letting the rhythm lull him into an almost blank state, freeing his mind enough to wander. Nothing had made any sense ever since Megatron had gathered the Decepticons around him and ordered that first attack at Tyger Pax. However the idea that one of them could be Linked with someone from a different planet altogether was enough to threaten his logic circuits into overloading and subsequently frying.

The young Autobot had been forced to admit that no matter how strong his feelings for Sam were, there was no possible way for them to ever come to pass. It just wasn't possible and Bumblebee had to come to terms that he would remain Sam's friend and guardian for the rest of the boy's life, no matter how much more Bumblebee wanted. Their relationship wouldn't ever happen and 'Bee had to accept that. A human and a Cybertronion would never work and 'Bee had convinced himself that it was true by repeating it over and over again to himself until he believed it.

Then Barricade had shown up and the 'Con had this annoying way of taking everything that Bumblebee believed, everything he thought he knew, and turn it inside out and backwards until 'Bee didn't even know which way was up anymore. The 'Cons had a way of making things work to fit their advantage and looking at the world for what it really was. A dark place that could house evil despite how much everyone else convinced themselves that it was all sunshine and high grade Energon cubes.

Barricade was only slightly older than Bumblebee but he acted as if he were a mech of Ironhide's age, hard and rough around the edges. Retaining a harsh outlook at things that an existence of hard life had forged. The dangerous Decepticon that had fought against the world and managed to not only survive, but continue to thrive in the dark environment of the 'Cons making. Was it any wonder that Sam, as a human, was drawn to the Decepticon's more frank way of looking at things?

Bumblebee quickly shook his head. No, it shouldn't have been at all surprising to realize that a strange and mystifying occurrence was happening between Sam and Barricade. The fact that Sam nearly spent more of his time with Barricade than he did with 'Bee should have also been a rather large clue. Despite the fact that Bumblebee, as Barricade's "guard" went with them everywhere, it almost seemed as if Sam and Barricade were in their only little world when they talked, a world that 'Bee wasn't a part of. And that scared 'Bee more than he ever wanted to admit.

It was official, at least in Bumblebee's mind, that no matter how crazy or unbelievable as it sounded, that Sam Witwicky and Barricade were Linked. Jazz had brought up a good point that Sam as a human didn't possess a spark but was that really the truth? Sam had the ability to speak with Primus, their own God who had created Cybertron and in essence, they themselves. Was it really that unbelievable that Sam wasn't in possession of the human equivalent of a Spark? The answer was no, it wasn't and 'Bee knew that despite how much it pained him, Sam was Linked in some way to Barricade.

Anger and despair would have to wait however as Bumblebee dug through the snow, trying to find the bottom and the mech that was pinned there. The fact that Sam and Barricade were Linked meant that rescuing the 'Con had now become Bumblebee's number one main priority. For if he died, then who knew the effect it would have on Sam?

Bumblebee was jolted out of his internal thoughts when he glanced down surprised to realize that Sam had once again returned to help in the rescue operation. He saw the resolve in Sam's stance as the boy once again began digging furiously at the snow and didn't miss the fact that the boy was near hysterical as he furiously attacked the snow. It was official. Sam was acting the way a mech would had their own partner on the other side of the Link would act. He was damned determined to rescue him, no matter what it would mean to his own, smaller, frail body.

Bumblebee felt his own spark wrench at the realization but again; he couldn't do anything about it at the time. At that moment, all that mattered was getting to Barricade before his internal systems froze, literally, and the mech fell into Stasis Lock and finally death. With a sigh he reached down and snagged the boy, earning a yelp from the human while he glanced around for someplace to put the boy. Finally leaning forward he set Sam down near the other 'Cons. "Don't let him get hurt," he said firmly as he glared at the smaller mechs.

Frenzy looked up at the Autobot stunned but the dark red optics simply glanced at him before Megatron nodded and snagged Sam, shoving him next to Ravage before he snagged Rumble and went back to handing up the large blocks of ice to the birds. Sam wasted no time in helping the smaller mechs work as he began digging out the blocks to hand over to Rumble and Frenzy and the group fell into a sort of assembly line as they worked. Bumblebee nodded sharply before he went back to his own digging before he realized that he was being stared at.

Looking up, he caught his reflection in the dark red visor that spanned Soundwave's face and he frowned at the 'Con daring him to say anything. Soundwave thankfully didn't. He simply glanced over at Sam before he looked back at 'Bee. He shook his head before he bent down and began shoveling once more, helping Jazz and a rather exasperated Prowl with their own efforts.

With a small sigh, Bumblebee leaned down and resumed his own work, more resolute than ever to save the 'Con under the frozen snow. If it meant Sam's happiness, then Bumblebee was determined to ensure that the 'Con survived whether Barricade wanted to or not. It no longer was Barricade's decision if he lived or died, the 'Con gave up that right when he first went to Sam begging for help.

It was now Sam who would be pained if the Mustang died and if Bumblebee could do something, anything to prevent that from happening he was going to see that he did it. Even if it meant saving the very mech that had once threatened to kill not only Bumblebee, but Sam himself as well. By Primus how in the world had everything gone so topsy-turvy?

When Bumblebee had followed Optimus out into space in search of the All Spark and try ad keep it from Megatron and the other Decepticon's grasp, he had never thought that he would find someone to care for as deeply as he did for Sam. With the knowledge that the All Spark was gone and that there was no longer any possible hope for resurrecting Cybertron, Bumblebee had convinced himself that his new purpose was to protect and keep Sam safe. He was going to do his duty in protecting the boy but that wasn't his job anymore. Was it ever his job?

The battle in Mission had been the first time that 'Bee was forced to part from Sam's side, unable to follow the boy deeper into the city in order to try and meet up with the military chopper in order to get the Cube out of Megatron's reach. That had only been the first time. When he had returned with Optimus and the others from meeting up with Prowl and his team, to see Barricade waiting for them with an unconscious Sam had nearly thrown Bumblebee in hysterics.

Another time when he had not been there for Sam. The only difference had been, this time Barricade _had_ been there for him. Barricade had been the one to rescue Sam and ensure that he hadn't fallen into Thirteen and Dr. Burgen's hands. Barricade had proven time and again that he had only had Sam's best interest at spark. Something that Bumblebee would have thought no Decepticon capable of. However if one added in the possibility of a Link into that equation, then everything made perfect sense. And it was for Sam's sake that 'Bee kept digging. Digging even though he knew that the closer they got to freeing Barricade the further Sam would be from him. He kept digging though and knew that it was the right choice, the _only _choice. Sam's happiness was the only thing that mattered and if that meant saving the 'Con then Bumblebee would see it through. He still wasn't a happy mech but he kept digging.

They worked in practical silence, only Optimus and Prowl every once in a while stating something and then the group would shift positions or rotate the shovels so the most rested mechs would be able to dig the hardest and fastest with the crude tools. It was near dusk when they finally reached the black and white mech, lying face down in the snow. Ratchet was already trying to climb down to assess the mechs condition when Barricade shocked them all by lifting his head in order to glare at everyone.

"What the slag took you so long?"

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: -_faints_- Man that was a hard one. Mostly internal thoguht and all emotion and was really hard for me to get right. Had to do a lot of revamps.


	142. Not Just A River In Egypt

**Cover Me**

_By Black Dragon Queen_**  
**

**Author's Note: **Okay, this one is un-edited again. :( Sorry, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Quick note,

**Quick Refresh** - "::_Link Speak_::"

**TAKE NOTE: This is post 2 of 2!**

**

* * *

**Chapter One Hundred Forty Two: Not Just a River in Egypt

White. That was all that Barricade could see for as far as he could see, which wasn't very far considering that he was buried under tons of ice and snow. White… Primus how he hated the color. It was so blah and boring. It was just… white.

Barricade frowned as his finally realized what the white actually was as he looked around the small pocket of snow he was in. Clearly the missile had struck the small ice cliff and loosened enough snow to bury him. '_Not good_,' he thought as he tried to ascertain his situation. He groaned as he tried to shift in order to gauge how much maneuvering room he had. He managed to move one of his arms, which was stretched out in front of him, up off the ground a few inches before he dropped it back down.

His instruments were of no help either as they couldn't tell him just how much snow was pressing down on him or how far he would have to climb up in order to free himself. He was effectively trapped and if that wasn't bad enough, he knew that cold was slowing his systems down in order to preserve his energy flow. '_Not good at all,_' he amended his earlier thought as he tried to shift into a more comfortable position. The only other thing that crossed his mind aside from the possibility that he would be stuck there indefinably was the fact that he knew he had saved Sam.

When he had realized that Sam couldn't get out of the way of the incoming projectile and that the bug had no way of reaching the boy in time, Barricade had just reacted. Moving forward and snagging the boy before he realized that he himself could no longer get out of the way in time. He had looked over at the young Autobot, racing towards them and knew what he had to do. He only hoped that the bumblebot managed to catch Sam without injuring the boy.

'_Sam better be okay or I'm going to be really pissed off that I got buried for nothing,_' Barricade thought angrily. '_Sam should be okay though. He's more resourceful than many people think._'

Barricade sighed as he laid there waiting for rescue as it was clear that he wasn't going to get out of there anytime soon. '_It can't take them this long to move a bunch of snow,_' he thought with a frown. '_It's fluff for crying out loud._' He sighed as he waited. '_Starscream has to be gone by now,_' he concluded. '_So where the slag are they_?'

"This sucks!" he snarled under his breath as he tried to shift again. The weight was mostly on his legs and Barricade could feel some of the snow sliding down in between his joint panels. He shuddered as he felt the cold against his fluid lines. "Is _anyone_ going to get me out of here?" he practically growled as he tried again to move his legs. "Damn it Soundwave, you better get your aft in gear."

Long moments continue to pass and Barricade was beginning to become rather impatient with the mechs. "They'd better not just leave me down here," he grumbled. "That would _so_ piss me off if they did."

Time continued to tick by and the longer it went the more angry and annoyed the trapped Decepticon became. "Damn it. What the slag is everyone _doing_ up there?" he snarled. It was a moment when he came up with a theory as to why he was still buried under the freezing pile of bland white fluff. "Perhaps they can't find me," he muttered aloud as he through. "Great… I'm going to slagging die down here."

"::_Barricade_?::"

Barricade's head instantly snapped up, jarring some of the white snow loose to rain down on him in large clumps of wet slush. "Oh slag," he snarled as he tried to shake the snow off of his optics so he wasn't looking through splattered, blurred vision. "Just great."

"::_Barricade_! _He's alive_!::"

"Yeah, I'm alive," Barricade huffed as he tried to shake some snow out from behind his audio sensors as Sam's voice trailed of into an excited cheer. "Glad to hear you are too."

"::_Oh Primus, he's buried under all that _snow!::"

"Took you long enough," Barricade huffed as he finally decided that he could lay back and relax as he waited for rescue.

"::_Oh slag_! _There's no way Miles and I can get to him alone,_::" Sam continued frantically.

Barricade frowned at this statement. First of all, why would only Sam and Miles be trying to reach him? And why the slag was Sam speaking indirectly to him? It made no sense. They boy was clearly panicking and Barricade wondered if it was due to the fact that the attack had happened so quickly that Sam was only now beginning to feel panic now that the ordeal was over with. "Not good," he muttered.

"::_And why the hell are they just _standing_ there_?::" Sam continued, a bit of anger in his voice. "::_They should get their metal butts over here and fucking help us_! _We can't do this by ourselves._::"

"Okay, now this is just getting weird," Barricade murmured as he listened to Sam's angered tone. "What in the world is he talking about?"

"::_Oh Primus, just please let Barricade be all right down there_, please!::" Sam continued frantically.

"I'm good," Barricade said with a small lift of one shoulder. "By all means, take your time."

"::_Oh thank you Primus. Thank you, thank you _thank you,::" Sam sighed in relief. "::_And here comes 'Bee, finally. Thank Primus._::"

"Oh joy," Barricade sighed, dropping his head back down onto a small mound of snow, using it as if it were a makeshift pillow.

"::_But why in the world does he look so angry_?::" Sam continued on without him. "::_Is he mad that Barricade could have injured himself_?::"

"Doubt it," Barricade muttered with a frown. It didn't make any sense. Why in the world would the bug be angry? Was he pissed off that Barricade had essentially launched Sam at him? But that was to ensure that Sam was out of the way of the missile. Did he _not_ want Barricade to save Sam. "What's the deal Autobit?" Barricade called out, completely baffled as to why the young mech was so angered.

Silence. Bumblebee never responded and Barricade instantly frowned at this. Despite their tentative friendship, the Autobot had never just ignored him before. This was certainly new. Why in the world was Bumblebee ignoring him? All he wanted was a straight answer… and possibly a time line on when he would finally get out of this slagging snow. Sam so far had said nothing to him about-

Barricade's optics brightened as realization finally, finally dawned on him. San hadn't said how long the rescue was going to take or anything else of importance because Sam hadn't said _anything_! What Barricade was hearing was almost as if he were listening in on Sam's thoughts. The simplest explanation for this was that Barricade _was_ listening in on Sam's thoughts. "Oh slag," Barricade huffed as he instantly shutdown all his non-vital systems and waited.

'_This isn't happening,_' he thought frantically. '_This _can't_ be happening._' But Barricade knew it was and that now that it had happened there was absolutely nothing that he could do about it. He had finally lost his strict control and had done that which he had sworn to himself that he would never, ever do. It wasn't fair to the boy and Barricade knew that it wouldn't have any happy result no matter how much he wish it did.

"This so can not end well."

Sam was human and that meant that nothing could come from such a bond. So Barricade thought long and hard as he waited for rescue from the snow. He wasn't going to say anything. Not one thing that could possibly alert the Autobots to this rather extraordinary circumstance. '_Indeed_,' Barricade thought with a sharp nod. '_I won't say anything. It's doubtful that Sam will ever be aware of it so there's really no point to bringing it up._'

Indeed, the thought that Sam had realized the implications of what had happened during that small skirmish with the Decepticon seekers were slim at best. Sam was human and that was a small fact that Barricade was extremely thankful for, and yet at the same time resented. Humans were free to make their own choice and it was clear what choice Sam had made. So Barricade wouldn't say a word. "It's best for everyone all around," he said aloud before he could stop himself and with that, Barricade sat back and waited for the rescuers to reach him.

* * *

It wasn't long before he finally could hear the Autobots above him and knew that they were close to finally reaching him. Barricade let out a small huff as he shifted himself once again, more out of restlessness than actual stiffness. It was still some time later before he could finally feel the weight pressing down on his shoulders ease up and then he knew that they were almost to him. With a small sigh, he dropped his head and waited, wondering why they had taken their sweet time.

It was when he finally felt the last of the large ice blocks removed and the Autobots all stand back that he finally lifted his head to glare at the mechs all just standing there, staring down at him. "What the slag took you so long?" he snarled at them.

There was a chuckle from Ravage. "What? Don't tell me you had an appointment to be somewhere?"

"Oh hardy slagging har," Barricade huffed as he glanced up at the cat. He was surprised to see Sam there, standing up at the top of the large hole staring down at him worriedly, almost checking him over for any damage.

"Can you get up on your own?" Sam asked worriedly as he looked at the 'Con still lying in the snow.

"What do you think?" Barricade chuckled as he tucked his arms beneath himself and began pushing himself up. Ironhide and Soundwave were getting the larger pieces of ice off his legs and Barricade sighed as he worked some of the frozen joints, breaking some thin layers of ice that had built up on his gears. There was a sudden cry from above and Barricade looked up baffled at Sam who was staring down at him with wide, horrified eyes.

Barricade went to ask the boy what the problem was when another mech suddenly dropped himself down into the hole. "Barricade, don't move!" Ratchet suddenly snapped as he made his way next to the 'Con.

"What? I'm fine," Barricade said trying to brush past the medic in order to climb back out.

"A hanging door panel is 'Con for 'fine'?" Ratchet drawled disbelievingly as he glanced over at Soundwave.

"What?" Barricade turned surprised to find that Ratchet was right. His left door that usually was spread out over his shoulder was missing and it took him a moment to realize that it was hanging down limply behind him, bruising the back of his knee joint every time he leaned back to try and get a better look. "Well slag."

"Hold still," Ratchet huffed as he began pulling the limp door this way and that, trying to reset the object back into its original position.

"hey! Careful!" Barricade snapped as he felt some of his more sensitive wires yanked and twisted. Ratchet just shook his head and continued on, taking out his small traveling welding kit and began the tedious task of resetting the door.

"Wheeljack, hold this steady will you?" he asked the other mech.

"Yeah, sure," Wheeljack said even though Barricade could hear the reluctance in his voice.

Barricade looked around completely baffled as to the somber expressions the other mechs wore. Even Soundwave, the eternal stoic mech, was just looking at Barricade, not saying so much as a single word. Barricade began to shift uncomfortably, a move that instantly had Ratchet snapping at him to hold still.

The 'Con instantly went still to allow the medic to do his job as he looked up at Bumblebee, wondering if the younger mech could give him some clue as to why everyone was staring at him like they had never seen him before. He froze as he finally caught sight of the young Autobot's expression. If Barricade thought that _Soundwave_ was unemotional, the larger 'Con had nothing on Bumblebee in that exact moment time.

Barricade had never known that the Autobots had such an expression in their data banks let alone wear one. Bumblebee was completely blank. There was no hint, not even an inkling, as to what the youngest of the Autobots was thinking. Barricade was completely baffled as he stared up at those blue optics as to what the problem could possibly be.

"Okay, try moving it now."

Ratchet's voice jerked Barricade out of the small impromptu staring contest and Barricade quickly did as he was bid, moving the door wing up and then down before side to side. "Feel's great," he announced with a smirk. "You do fast work, for an Autobot."

"Yeah, well," Ratchet just shrugged, refusing to take the bait that Barricade was desperately throwing at him in order to dissolve the rather tense situation he had emerged from the snow to find himself in.

Barricade frowned as he realized that the medic wasn't going to say anything more and he looked around with a dark frown, trying to figure out what in the world had happened to make them all so quiet. "No one died did they?" he demanded sharply as he began to take a head count, passing over each and every one of them, startling many of the Autobots as they knew that was exactly what he was doing as he glanced at them in turn before moving on to the next one in line.

Jazz looked over at Prowl and quirked his head and the Autobot commander crossed his arms with a small frown. He and Wheeljack shared a quick look and the two nodded, both determined to discus the 'Cons behavior at a later date. When things were so hectic as they were now. All of them were just waiting for the fireworks to erupt. It was just a matter of who it was that was going to light the fuse.

"No, no. Everyone is fine and accounted for," Optimus answered Barricade's abrupt question as the mech counted those still standing at the top of the hole. "However, it seems that a… situation has occurred."

Barricade turned to the Autobot leader with an alarmed look. "The Energon?"

Optimus shook his head. "Nothing as major as that but-"

Barricade threw up his arms exasperated by all the non-answers he was receiving. "Well if its nothing life threatening, can it wait until I get out of this hole? For Primus' sake…"

Optimus nodded and the mechs began the task of climbing back up out of the hole that they themselves had created. Barricade sighed in relief as he was finally standing on somewhat firm ground and turned to ask Sam if he was all right when he was surprised but the youngest Autobots actions. Bumblebee had quickly leaned down and picked Sam up off the ground and quickly shoved him at Barricade. Barricade was forced to take the boy before he was dropped back down into the hole.

Bumblebee didn't say a word as he turned around and began to slide down the embankment back to the ground below where the rest of the humans were waiting for him. Before Barricade could even question his actions, Sam was already speaking to him. "Barricade! Are you sure you're all right?" Sam asked frantically, not even looking in the direction that Bumblebee had gone. A fact that was not missed by the Autobots as they began glancing at one another with bright surprised optics.

Barricade for his part was feeling rather annoyed by all this and looked down at Sam. "I'm fine, but I'm beginning to wonder if everyone else is."

Sam looked up at the mech surprised. "What do you mean?"

Barricade just frowned as he cupped his free hand over the one holding Sam and slid down the small embankment himself until he was next to Bumblebee and the other Autobots that had already climbed down. "Okay, what the slag is going on around here?" Barricade demanded as he held Sam back out to Bumblebee, wanting the full use of his hands in case the others had finally decided that Barricade could not be trusted and had in fact alerted Starscream as to their location.

It was stunning when Bumblebee looked down at Sam, who was staring at Barricade completely baffled as to why Barricade was upset, and turned away. Barricade could only stare at the yellow mech stunned as Bumblebee actually took a step back, distancing himself from both the 'Con and the boy. Barricade just stared at the mech for a long moment before he glanced around at the other Autobots, most of whom were looking at either Bumblebee sadly or at Sam in a state of stunned disbelief, to try and figure out what in the world he was missing.

Barricade glanced down at Sam who shrugged back up at him, just at a loss as he was. "I didn't call Starscream here you know," he growled angrily turning to Optimus. "If you think that for one second I would have summoned that crazed jet here then-"

Optimus quickly held up his hands as if to physically stop Barricade from saying anything more. "And we don't believe that you did," the Autobot leader said softly. "Its just that when you were buried under the snow we had a bit of a shocking revelation up here on the surface."

Barricade just stared at Optimus critically. "What type or revelation?" he asked slowly.

"Well," Optimus glanced down at the small human seated in Barricade's palm. "It involves Sam."

Both mech and human tensed at that announcement and Bumblebee looked up sharply as he glanced from Barricade to Sam and back again. Barricade himself was determined to ignore the mech however as he kept his gaze focused squarely on Optimus. "What in the Pit are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Well," Optimus began before he glanced over at Ratchet and Ironhide, unsure how to proceed.

"He heard you," Bumblebee suddenly announced in a flat, dry voice and Barricade glanced over at the Autobot surprised. "He heard you when no one else did."

"You didn't?" Sam asked completely surprised. "I though-"

"Well of course he heard me," Barricade shook his head, speaking at the same time as Sam. "My master communications might have been hampered by the snow but my direct line with Sam is completely functional. I designed that watch to withstand anything and everything."

"Yeah 'Bee, what's the big deal?" Sam asked turning to his friend utterly confused. "He talks to me all the time over the watch-"

"The watch," Bumblebee drawled, interrupting the two as he looked at each of them in turn, "is with Frenzy." The small silver mech held up the item in question as proof.

Barricade groaned under his breath as Sam stared down at the small black item that Frenzy was dangling from his two fingers in disbelief. "My watch!" Sam yelped surprised as he quickly glanced down at his own wrist as he pushed up his jacket sleeve, completely stunned to find the skin bare underneath. "How in the world did _you_ get it?"

"Apparently you nearly left it at the hotel," Optimus said quickly before Bumblebee could say anything more.

"How was it that you didn't even notice that Sam no longer wore it?" Bumblebee drawled as he glared at the 'Con. "You were always listening in on our conversations."

"And if I recall correctly, you were upset about it so I stopped whenever he was with you," Barricade snapped. Bumblebee's optics brightened as he stared at the 'Con surprised as Barricade turned to look back at the other mechs and glared at them. "So what does this have to do with anything?" Barricade huffed as he looked around at the mechs even as Sam frowned, trying to figure out what everything added up to in order for the other mechs to act as if this was some great revelation.

"Barricade," Optimus said slowly. "Sam _heard_ you."

"So?" Barricade huffed. "It doesn't mean anything."

"What do you mean by that?" Bumblebee suddenly said firmly and Barricade glanced back at the Autobots surprised.

"I'm sorry?"

"How do you know that we suspected the fact that Sam could hear you meant something?" Bumblebee continued, just staring at the 'Con long and hard.

Sam meanwhile, was looking between the two mechs, completely at a loss as to what in the world they could be talking about. He glanced down at Will and the others, hoping for some clue as to what was going on but the others just shrugged back up at him, just as lost. With a small frown he glanced back up at Bumblebee. "What in the world are you guys talking about?" he huffed.

Bumblebee lost the look of suspicion as it was quickly replaced with one of complete stunned surprise. "You knew," he said quietly in disbelief as he stared at the 'Con.

"Knew what?" Barricade said quickly as he looked over at the Autobot.

"You _knew_!" Bumblebee's voice got louder and filled with anger as he glared at the mech before him.

"No I didn't," Barricade shook his head, refusing to let the Autobot rile him.

"You knew?" Soundwave drawled as he looked over at the other 'Con.

"No I didn't," Barricade growled at him.

"Knew what?" Sam asked, exasperated by the roundabout conversation.

"I can't believe it," Bumblebee continued on un-heedingly at Sam's question as he just staring at the 'Con. "You knew! You knew and you said _nothing_! You never even so much as hinted that something like this was possible!"

"Well what the fuck did you want me to say?" Barricade finally burst out, passing Sam over to a surprised Soundwave. "There was no possibly way for me to say _anything_ without getting my aft handed to me."

"You could have at least let Optimus aware of it," Bumblebee growled at him. "For Primus' sake, it's _Sam_!"

"Exactly!" Barricade snapped. "It's _Sam_! And that would have gone over well I'm sure considering who and what I am."

"You mean that this is actually possible?" Ironhide gasped as he stared at the Mustang in shock before he turned to look down at Will as if he had never seen the ranger before.

"I knew I was right," Optimus stated almost in disbelief as he looked at Barricade and Sam respectively.

"Right about _what_?" Sam cried out, frustration building in him as he stared at all the Cybertronions.

The Autobots all glanced at one another before Optimus took a small step forward. "Sam," he began quietly. "You heard Barricade when no one else could. Only one thing can give a mech, or anyone I suppose, that ability."

"You're Linked," Bumblebee announced sadly as he looked at the small human seated in Soundwave's palm.

Sam just stared at Bumblebee completely gob smacked. "What?" he nearly screeched. "Where in the world did you get a crazy idea like that? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm a human."

"Think about it Sam," Ratchet spoke. "You held the All Spark. You speak to Primus. Is it any wonder that you would have the ability to establish a Link with one of us?"

"Its not him," Barricade surprised everyone by saying. "The Link formed well before Sam ever even saw the All Spark."

"WHAT?" Everyone nearly bellowed as they spun around and looked at Barricade in disbelief.

Barricade frowned at them before he finally sighed, his shoulders slumping as he leaned back against the snow pile. "When I first found Sam, when looking for the glasses, and managed to trap him down underneath that bridge. I knew the second I looked at him who, or rather what he was to me."

"All this time?" Jazz gasped as he looked over at Sam.

"Ever since then?" Bumblebee gasped, feeling his joints lock and he leaned back, nearly falling back onto the snow. Prowl quickly reached out and steadied him even as he stared at the other patrol car in complete disbelief.

Sam himself was frowning as he though things over. "But from what you've all told me about Links, it's a connection between sparks and I don't have one." Sam frowned suddenly. "At least I don't think so," he said worriedly.

"You don't," Barricade shook his head. "The Link is completely on my part. I'm the reason you could hear me and vice versa."

"You could hear me?" Sam gasped as he looked over at Barricade in stunned surprise.

Barricade nodded. "Indeed, but you don't have to worry about it. As I stated, you're human. The Link should have absolutely no effect on you whatsoever." And with that, Barricade reached out and took Sam from Soundwave's hand and once more pushed the human into Bumblebee's own. "So just forget it ever happened."

"Barricade," Prowl stared at the Mustang surprised as he glanced over at Jazz worriedly. Jazz looked just as distraught as even Ratchet and Wheeljack were just staring at Barricade shocked by his words.

"Barricade. Do you even know what it is that you're saying?" Ratchet asked quietly.

"Of course I do," Barricade scoffed. "But what else can be done about it?"

The mechs all just stared at him, the two Aligned couples looking at each other in complete stunned disbelief at the words they were hearing. "Runner-" Jazz began only to have the 'Con suddenly shake his head.

"It doesn't matter," Barricade announced. "It's my problem and I'll deal with it. It's none of anyone's concern." The mechs all just stared at him as Barricade nodded sharply. "It only effects me so Sam should be fine. Like I said, I'll deal with it."

The Autobots looked at one another worriedly but it was Sam who was staring at Barricade as if in a whole new light before he finally spoke. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly, gaining everyone's attention as he spoke. "Are you sure that the Link doesn't have any affect on me?"

Barricade frowned as he stared at him. "What in the world are you getting at?" he asked. "You're human so the Link shouldn't have any effect on you."

"But Barricade," Sam began quietly.

"No!" Barricade shouted. "That's enough. It's my problem and you don't have to worry about it at all." Everyone just stared at Barricade as he glared at them. "End of discussion."

"But Barricade," Optimus began.

"End. Of. Discussion."

Optimus sighed but nodded nonetheless. "Very well. We will no longer speak of it."

"Thank you," Barricade sighed.

"For now," Bumblebee finished. Barricade glanced over at the Autobot sharply but Bumblebee remained firm as he stared at the 'Con. Sam was looking up at Bumblebee worriedly before he glanced back over at Barricade with wide eyes.

"Hey guys?" Everyone turned surprised to find that Perceptor had wandered a bit away from the group and was just standing there, staring at what had been the cliff of ice. "Does anyone have any idea as to what _that_ is?"

Puzzled, everyone turned surprised to see what the scientist was speaking about when they saw it and stared completely disbelieving at what the avalanche had revealed.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note:** -_Snickers_- Oh I'm so evil! Join us for chapter One Hundred Forty Three: _A Sizable Discover_... ... when I finnish writing it. :P


	143. A Sizable Discovery

**Cover Me**

_By Black Dragon Queen_**  
**

**Author's Note: **BLAH! I hate lawyers! Hate, hate, hate, HATE them! They scare my muses... but at least I won't miss Transformers next week. (That was what I was REALLY afraid of happening. :P) My case has been postponed till August/September as my lawyers look into her latest medical bills from yet 3 more doctors. She's been to at least a dozen... suspicious anyone? Anyway, here's the next chapter. I tried to keep it flowing with the previous one but not sure if I succeed so I'm a bit nervous about this one.

**NOTE**: I no longer think my Wednesday deadline will be feasible and I apologize. I tried.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Forty Three: A Sizable Discovery

"So that's where I parked it."

'Bee, 'Cade, Sam, Soundwave and the communicator's team all turned to stare at the small mech as the others were already wandering over towards the massive ice cliff with the large gold wall behind it. "_What_?" Barricade growled.

Megatron frowned up at him. "What do you want me to say?" he asked incredulously.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bumblebee asked amazed as he stared at the item.

"How could you not tell us about this?" Barricade growled as he practically radiated frustration as he stared at his one time leader.

"I forgot about it, it happens. How many times do I have to remind you, _I WAS FROZEN_! For _centuries_! Excuse me for being a bit out of the slagging loop!"

Barricade just shook his head as he turned away and began making his way towards the other mechs who were standing around closer to the massive gold wall. Bumblebee stared at the Mustang's back as he followed before he frowned and quickly caught up to the other mech and once again held out Sam for the 'Con to take. Barricade sent Bumblebee such a fierce scowl as he took a rather large step away from the twosome and refused to look at either of them. Bumblebee amazingly was frowning and poor Sam just looked confused as hell.

Soundwave shared a worried glance with his team but it was Megatron who was looking at the 'Con thoughtfully. "Stubborn idiot," he muttered before the optics brightened and Frenzy once more became the dominant personality.

"No k-k-kidding," he sighed as he looked at his friend sadly. Rumble glanced over at the other small mech but Frenzy refused to elaborate as they finally made their way next to the Autobots who were all just standing around staring at the thing encased in ice.

"What is it?" Sideswipe frowned as he took a few steps forwards towards the strange metal wall before them.

"Careful Sides," Sunny huffed as he reached forward and snagged his husband by the arm, pulling him back. "There could be traps." Sideswipe gained a look of horror as he realized that his twin was more than likely right and he stepped back to his original position.

"Do you think that it's another Sector Seven building?" Optimus asked as he looked down at the small cluster of humans in askance.

"Don't look at me," Eddie said with a frown as he too stared at the strange wall. "Never seen it before in my life."

"Then what is it?" Jazz frowned as he tilted his head back to look up to the top of the wall.

"I'm not detecting anything," Wheeljack announced from where he was looking at a strange system pad he pulled from some random compartment. "No life, human or Cybertron."

"Anything active?" Prowl instantly demanded stepping next to the engineer.

Wheeljack shook his head. "No main defense systems if that's what you're asking," he announced. "But this thing, whatever it is, is huge. I can only scan so far with this."

"But the main thing is we won't get shot, right?" Jazz asked with a small snicker.

"Pretty much the gist of it," Ratchet said with a shrug.

"All I needed to hear," Ironhide announced as he quickly stepped forward and began to move towards the wall.

"Ironhide, damn it," Ratchet huffed as he quickly followed the gunner towards the wall, Perceptor scrambling to catch up.

"Hey! Stick together dang it!" Optimus huffed as he too went after the mechs.

"Do as I say, not as I do huh?" Barricade shook his head before he broke out of line and went after the Autobots.

Bumblebee was more hesitant as he looked down at the smaller mech beside him. Frenzy just gave him a wide smile. "We're g-g-good." With a sharp nod, 'Bee stepped forward and went after the others.

"'Bee!" Wheeljack yelped as he saw the young mech go after the others.

"Relax man," Jazz chuckled as he finally managed to get out of the tight grip that Prowl had on him. "It's all good."

"What?" Prowl yelped as he stared at the other mech. "We don't even know what that thing _is_!"

"And we won't just standing around here," Jazz chuckled as he easily dodged Prowls attempt to capture him again and followed Soundwave and the 'Con's team. "Come on man, live a little!"

The others glanced at one another, still rather unsure but even the humans were wandering even closer. Wheeljack shrugged. "Well?" he asked staring at Prowl.

Prowl just growled softly from the bottom of his vocal processor. "Like we have a choice," he muttered as he went after the group. "I swear, one of these days I'm just going to lock up the whole group." Sunny and Side's both snickered as the followed the rest of their own team and caught up to the others as Ironhide was banging on the wall.

"Subtle Ironhide, real subtle," Ratchet chuckled.

"Well, no one's home, that's for sure," Ironhide muttered thoughtfully, ignoring Ratchet.

"I believe I had already said that," Wheeljack said slowly.

Ironhide just shrugged as Perceptor was waving yet another strange looking scientific device at the wall. "Whatever it is, it's hollow so it's defiantly a building."

"But what _is_ it?" Jazz frowned. "Sector Thirteen."

"You guys really are slow, aren't you?" Barricade huffed as he moved next to Ironhide and quickly pounded on the wall, shaking some more of the ice loose. "It's a ship."

"A _SHIP_?" Everyone gasped as they stared at the size of it.

"That's one big mother ship," Steve whistled.

"We're going to need another team out here," Eddie muttered as he stared up at the "ship".

"Worse than that," Ratchet chuckled as he looked at the wall, more specifically at the newly revealed portion of the wall that the ice Barricade had shaken loose had reveled. "Keller is not going to be happy at _all_!"

"WHAT?" Optimus bellowed as he looked over at where Ratchet was pointing.

"What type of language is that?" Steve asked amazed as he stared at the symbols that were now in plain sight.

"Cybertronion." Everyone turned to Miles who ducked his head at the amazed stares. "What? I saw it around at the base."

"But what does it say?" Epps demanded as he looked back up at the Autobots and glared at them.

"Well, most of it is still behind the ice but-"

"Impossible," Optimus muttered and everyone turned to stare at the Autobot leader as he just stared at the wall completely shell shocked.

"What?" Prowl demanded as he looked over at the bigger mech but stopped as Jazz quickly placed a hand on his arm and shook his head.

Optimus, meanwhile, had moved forward and began peeling back the ice to reveal more of the words and every gasped as the stared at the phrase in disbelief. "The ARC," Optimus gasped, his optics bright with surprise as he stepped back away from the ship and nearly stumbled into Prowl and Jazz as he just stared at it dumbfounded. Rumble jumped as he suddenly felt Frenzy grab his hand and he looked over to find the bright red optics staring back at him sadly.

"The 'ARC'?" Ratchet gasped as he stared at the ship before them. "The one you said Megatron was building before Tyger Pax?"

"I never knew," Optimus murmured. "He never told me why he was building it. I thought it was probably for scientific research or something."

The humans all looked at each other baffled before Epps finally let out a small, frustrated huff. "Could someone _please_ clue us in already?"

Will nodded in agreement as he moved over to Ironhide and the mech immediately picked him up. "What is it?" he asked fearfully. "What does it say?"

"It reads," Ironhide began before he shook his head, still staring at the words in stunned surprise. "A. R. C.," he began, "apparently stands for 'Astral Relocation Carrier'."

"Relocation carrier?" Sam asked with a small frown as he looked up at Bumblebee who was just as lost as he was.

Barricade wasn't however as he shot the small silver mech beside Rumble a quickly glare that promised that there would be words later as Optimus began speaking once again, still stunned. "The Astral Relocation Carriers were once brought up as a failsafe program in case of outside enemy attack."

"Think giant, planetary life boats," Ratchet said quietly.

"But since the council didn't think that there was ever any need, we never built them," Optimus finished.

"God _DAMN _it!" Ironhide suddenly growled as he suddenly slammed his free fist against the metal plating, creating a small ringing sound to resonate somewhere within the ship as Will began trying keep his balance in the other palm. "He knew. He had to know."

"Ironhide," Optimus quickly snapped.

"Well it makes sense, doesn't it?" Ironhide growled as he set the now frazzled Will back down. "You said yourself that you two knew that Primus predicted a war. He was building it, wasn't he? But he didn't use it to help the people of Cybertron, oh no. He used it to search for the All Spark!"

"That doesn't even make any sense," Perceptor suddenly spoke up. "Optimus said he was building it _before_ the war. That's _before_ we tossed the All Spark into space. Why would he need a ship before then?"

"Smart move that was too," Barricade scoffed.

"Barricade," Sam instantly chastised and the Decepticon looked over at him before he could stop himself and for that one moment, eyes met optics and held for a few seconds before Barricade quickly tore his gaze away and looked back at wall of the ship but he blessedly closed his mouth.

"Anyway, who knows why he really built it," Optimus said with a small sigh. "We may never know why he built it to begin with." Sam shot Frenzy a quick look but one glance at the optics told him that Megatron was apparently keeping on the down low as Frenzy shrugged at him.

"Okay, next question," Perceptor spoke as he pushed himself in between the other mechs and over to the wall. "How do we get in it?"

The other mechs looked at him puzzled. "What?" Prowl frowned at the scientist. "We can figure that out later."

"Yeah, we can worry about it _later_. We have other things to worry about, like the Decepticons possibly showing _back up here_!" Ironhide growled.

"I know _that_," Perceptor frowned at the weapon's specialist. "I'm more interested in seeing if it has anything that will help us harvest those Energon Crystals before they come!" Ironhide looked at the small scientist surprised as Optimus let out a small chuckle and stepped forward. "Do you think you can find a door?" he asked.

"I can't even find a service panel," Perceptor huffed as he continued looking under the wording. "Let's just try to get in it and _then_ we can worry about getting it home."

"I doubt we can get this out of the ice even if Red and the others were here. It's going to take months!" Jazz announced as he looked at the height of the wall they were staring at.

"Remember any schematics for the ship?" Ratchet asked hopefully as he looked over at Optimus.

Optimus just sighed. "It was more Megatron's project than mine. I was busy with other departments and he was rather quiet about it even after I had seen the skeletal frame. But I can tell you this; it's _BIG_."

"I would think so if you planed on using it as a planetary lifeboat," Will announced as they looked about the wall.

"So let me get this straight," Ron said with a frown. "Now, in order to get to the pink rocks, which are buried under the ice, we have to get into this larger ship-that's also been buried in the ice for centuries and we don't even know if anything in there will even help us get said rocks."

"That's pretty much it," Ratchet nodded.

Ron just stared at the medic. "Of course, why not…"

"But how?" Sam asked curiously. "It's not like there's a door knob."

"It may be more than that," Perceptor sighed. "The actual door may still be buried under all this ice." Perceptor banged his own fist against the ice for emphasis and jumped away as there was a sudden whooshing sound behind him and the sudden burst of stale, old air nearly blew the tiny scientist over.

Prowl reached out and caught the smaller mech and without pause, shoved the surprise Autobot back at Jazz as he activated his own gun never once taking his gaze off the dark gaping hole into the darkness of the ship. "Slag. Everyone-" Prowl began only to stare as he realized that every one of the First Five were already out of the direct line of sight for anything that may be in the ship just waiting for them to enter. Ratchet had snagged Steve and Ron, Optimus Knight and Eddie and Jazz had snagged Miles with his free hand as they all quickly sought what cover they could. Even the 'Con's were suddenly ten feet away, their own guns armed and primed and aimed at where Prowl was standing in front of the door.

"What are you doing?" Barricade snapped at him angrily. "Get out of the way!"

Prowl wasn't sure if he should feel indignant or horrified that the 'Cons had clearly faster reflexes than himself but all that was forgotten as Wheeljack reached over and snagged Prowl and pulled him to the side while the twins dove behind a small outcrop of ice that had been tossed aside in order to rescue Barricade from a frozen entombment as he once leader. "Look at it this way," Wheeljack chuckled as Prowl was almost snarling under his breath. "Their reflexes have improved greatly."

"Do you mind?" Prowl huffed.

Wheeljack had to bite back a chuckle. "Sorry."

"Keep focus," Prowl just snarled as he looked back over at Optimus waiting.

Optimus it seemed had been waiting for some signal from Prowl and when he locked optics with his second in command and he turned back to the ship. "**Is anyone in there**?" he called out.

"Oh _that'll _put the fear of Primus into them," Ironhide drawled.

There were snickers from the twins and even Perceptor was chuckling next to Jazz. "**If you're there, come out with your hands up and weapons locked**."

"This is a waste," there was a small huff and Sam glanced over at where Rumble and Frenzy, now Megatron, were standing next to 'Bee.

"What do you mean?" Bumblebee asked quietly so as not to alert anyone to their conversation during what was basically a now stealth situation. Never mind that Barricade, Soundwave, Ravage, the condors and Miles were all looking over at them curiously as they were on the opposite side of the others.

"I was _alone_ in that ship," Megatron shook his head. He paused a moment before a small chuckle escaped him. "Or rather, I was the only mech on board."

"What? You mean like another creature or something?" Sam gasped.

Megatron actually squirmed under the gazes, _squirmed_. _Megatron_. "Or something," Megatron finally muttered.

"Well," Optimus announced as he stood out of his defensive crouch. "Clearly there's nothing in there."

"Maybe there's an automated system that Perceptor activated?" Sunny said with a frown. Everyone turned to stare at him and he glared back. "What?"

"Are you _sure_ he isn't being affected by the Energon?" Sideswipe asked Perceptor in a stage whisper.

"For the billionth time, _YES_!" Perceptor growled. "Honestly, how many slagging times do I have to repeat myself?" With a small frown he whipped out a data pad, flicked on his shoulder light and marched straight into the darkness grumbling.

There was silence for a while before Optimus turned to Ratchet. "Are you sure the Energon isn't affecting _him_?"

"Oh for the love of Primus," Ratchet threw up his own hands in frustration before his searchlights flicked on, nearly whitening out Optimus' vision screens and he too whirled around and followed after Perceptor.

"Hey! You shouldn't be going in there alone! Ratchet!" Wheeljack cried out as he took off after his husband.

The others looked at each other for a moment before Optimus shrugged. "I guess we do some exploring."

"Neat!" Knight piped up as he came around a block of ice. "I've always wanted to see an alien space ship!"

Epps gave the man a sideways look and even old Eddie was giving the man a strange look. "Right…" he muttered before he took Will's hand and stepped up into Ironhide's palm once again.

Bumblebee sighed as he too stood up and began moving closer to where the others were entering through the small door; one probably designed more for maintenance than a main thoroughfare. He quickly moved himself to block Barricade as the 'Con was about go into the dark. Soundwave glanced back over his shoulder but never paused in his steps as he too disappeared into the darkness. Barricade instantly glared at him but 'Bee remained firmed as he held out Sam towards the Decepticon.

"He is not my responsibility," Barricade hissed as he turned to get into the ship once more.

"You just have to argue about everything, don't you?" Bumblebee demanded. Barricade glared at him and they stared at one another for a long moment before 'Bee sighed. "Okay, he may not be your responsibility, but he is your friend."

"And 'he' is going to walk himself if everyone keeps ignoring him," Sam announced with a growl. Both mechs looked down at him almost as if they were surprised that he could speak for himself. Sam held his frown for a moment before he looked over at Barricade. "'Cade-"

"We're falling behind," Barricade growled as he quickly turned and entered the ARC before Bumblebee, or even Sam, could react.

The two watched him disappear into the darkness for a moment before 'Bee looked down at Sam only to then turn away. "I'm sorry Sam," he began but Sam was shaking his head.

"No, I'm sorry," the boy spoke. "I'm sorry for all of this and-"

"No, it's not your fault at all and-" Bumblebee broke off as the darken hallway before them suddenly lit up like a noonday sun. Both looked at each other stunned as they could now clearly see Barricade up ahead and the others all in a defense formation further in the room, their own weapons out and primed. "What the slag? Who turned on the lights?" Sideswipe yelped.

"You're asking me?" Perceptor huffed as he yanked out his data pad once again. "I don't understand it," he muttered. "According to this, we're the only ones in the ship."

"A slagging huge ship," Wheeljack announced as he looked around the large room they were in. "This has to be the cargo hold."

"This is the cargo hold?" Jazz drawled as he looked up at the vaulted ceilings and wide open space. All twelve large mechs could wander around in relative ease without crowding one another.

"This has to be just as big if not bigger than the grand conference room at Iacon," Optimus drawled as he looked around.

"Oh, really? We wouldn't know," Barricade drawled. Soundwave hissed something at him and Barricade frowned momentarily before he shrugged nonchalantly and tuned back to examining a darken computer terminal.

"Okay, so we're in the cargo hold," Prowl began.

"Cargo bay nine to be precise," Ratchet chuckled as he looked at the plate above the other door.

"Nine?" Prowl asked astounded.

"Nine of twelve," Jazz nodded as he looked over the medic's shoulder to see the floor map on the wall. "And there are a _ton_ of room too!"

"Rooms?" Ironhide asked incredulously.

"Yup," Barricade nodded as he took checked the emergency floor evacuation plan. He shot Optimus a quick look. "Just how _big_ did you say this frame was when you saw it?"

Optimus seemed startled at suddenly being addressed and he shrugged. "It's as I said before. It was only in the first stages of construction when I stumbled upon it but… It is fairly large by its own right."

"Large doesn't even begin to cover it," Epps drawled as he looked about the large room, the echo's of his footsteps drowned out by the echo of the mech's own louder footfalls.

"So what now?" Sideswipe asked curiously.

"Well, first we have to get through this door and into the main part of the ship to the equipment storage and see if there's anything there that can help us harvest the Energon quicker."

"Leave it to me!" Jazz snickered as he whipped out a data pad of his own and started jamming the door. It wasn't very long before they swished open and Jazz smirked. "Hah!"

"All right," Prowl began. "We're going to stick together."

"But we can cover more ground in teams," Ironhide protested.

"On a ship we know nothing about that was built and piloted by the leader of the Decepticons that's been buried in an ice glacier since the age of the dinosaurs," Ratchet huffed. "You willing to take that chance?"

Ironhide had a completely clueless look on his face until Ratchet tilted his head ever so slowly and Ironhide glanced down to realize that the humans were also looking down the newly lit hallway with interest. "Right, no one leaves the group! We all stay together!"

"This'll be fun," Sunny huffed before he realized that he and Jazz were suddenly in the center of a rather tight circle.

Ratchet seemed just as surprised to find himself corralled with the other two. "And you call _me_ the mother hen," he chuckled.

Prowl glanced over at Jazz puzzled. "Aren't all hens technically mothers?" Jazz shook his head as he allowed Steve and Ron to climb back aboard and the group began making their way to what was labeled on the emergency sheets as the equipment room number three. It was a bit slow going as they got turned around and lost a few times, much to Frenzy's amusement that completely boggled the older Autobots and soon enough they found the lift and were going up the three floors to the upper levels of storage.

Optimus was looking around the interior of the ship, almost as if he was in awe of the whole design. "I wonder what the bridge would be like."

"Focus Optimus, focus," Ironhide chuckled.

"I know…" Optimus huffed. "But once we get most of the Energon we can look around more and-"

"Let's wait until we have the equipment," Jazz snickered.

"Like a kid in the candy store," Ironhide agreed.

"I'm just saying…" Optimus nearly pouted.

"Is he sulking up there?" Ratchet called out.

"Yes!" Both Ironhide and Jazz called out.

Bumblebee just shook his head. "They call me the kid of the group," he muttered loud enough for everyone to hear and Sam and Miles both had to lift their hands to their mouths to keep from giggling.

"This has to be it!" Prowl announced sounding rather relieved as they reached a large pair of doors.

"Finally," Sunny huffed as he leaned against Sideswipe. "This thing is _enormous_!"

"You're telling me," Sideswipe groaned.

Once more, Jazz's lock picking kit was brought out and the doors were once again opened to this time show a fully stocked hanger. It was Perceptor and Wheeljack's turn to act like kids in a candy store. "Oh my! Look at all this!" Perceptor was grinning like mad.

"I'm looking!" Wheeljack laughed. "With all this we should be able to Energon in a snap!"

Optimus and the others glanced at Ratchet who shrugged. "He's happy."

"Hey Jazz!" Perceptor suddenly called out. "These are locked in!"

Jazz snickered. "Coming!"

"Now here's a question," Prowl drawled as he looked around at all the equipment. "What did Megatron want with all this stuff?"

Optimus' shoulders instantly slumped. "I can't tell you that Prowl."

"Prowl," Ratchet sudden caught the commander by the elbow and started dragging the other mech a few feet away. "Do you _really_ think it's helping Optimus by bringing up the dead brother he had a hand in killing every five seconds?"

Prowl glared at the other mech and opened his mouth to respond when there was a sudden wail throughout the ship. "-_**Unauthorized occupants. Halt and wait to be detained**_**-**."

"What in the world?" Ironhide frowned and Barricade glanced down as he heard a groan from Megatron.

The mechs glanced at one another puzzled. The voice was rather… static sounding and despite Prowl, Ironhide and the Decepticons whipping out their guns there wasn't another body around to shoot at aside from themselves. The mechs all glanced at one another before Perceptor looked over at Optimus. "I think it's the main computer program."

The big rig nodded at the scientist before he stood up at attention. "**I am Autobot leader Optimus Prime**," Optimus spoke aloud.

There was a long pause. "-_**Unknown designation. Not of Decepticon faction.**_-"

"Soundwave," Barricade hissed and the lieutenant nodded.

"**This is Second Lieutenant Soundwave of the Decepticons**."

Another pause. "-_**Acknowledged. Soundwave, clearance third rank. Access denied.**_-"

"**Denied**?" Soundwave almost yelped.

"You were saying?" Prowl drawled.

"This isn't good, is it?" Sam asked, becoming a bit frantic.

Barricade glanced over at Sam before he looked down at Megatron. Megatron looked just as frustrated but clearly wasn't going to reveal himself. In fact, he was making strange gestures towards Optimus. It took Barricade a moment to catch on before he looked over at Optimus sharply. "What about your old name?" he called out.

"What?" Optimus frowned at him.

Barricade had to resist the urge to growl. "Your name before gaining the Primus title. What about that?"

Optimus stared at Barricade stunned for a moment before he nodded. "**This is Orion Pax.**" Everyone froze as they waited to see what would happen.

Silence. "-_**Vocal verification cleared. Access limited to second rank. Welcome Orion Pax. I am Teletraan Two. How may I be of assistance**_?-"

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note: **And that would be why I spell "Arc" with the "C" rather than the "K". -_small sigh_- Well, I'm going to try and get the next chapter out Monday. Hopefully I'll have more than one and Huzzah to Skreech who figured out it was Megatron's ship in the ice.


	144. Small Revelations

Cover Me

By Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**:

Unfortunately I may be back to weekly to every other day updates until I get myself reorganized. **I apologize profusely!** This chapter is a bit slow but it's a build up! I promise! This was needed!

**Fan News**: Well, Absolutely Nothing has been updated and Anonfirefly had a cute little picture that kind of ties in with my story and a bunny from the TF bunny farm - anonfirefly(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Coloring-Book-124723504

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Forty Four: Small Revelations

"'Teletraan Two point oh'?" Wheeljack repeated in surprise. "What the slag? Teletraan went when Cybertron did."

"Apparently this is his second cousin or something," Ratchet muttered.

"Megatron must have uploaded an updated version or something before he left Cybertron," Prowl said with a thoughtful look.

"If that doesn't beat all," Ironhide frowned. "He even swiped Cybertron's master system."

The humans all glanced at one another before Will looked up at Ironhide completely baffled. "Okay, what the slag is a 'Teletraan'?" he finally asked and the mechs all looked at the humans in surprise.

"Teletraan was our planets master computer," Jazz chuckled. "Think your World Wide Web with an attitude."

"It was a limited AI system," Prowl continued, adopting a lecture mode. "Intersystems and most planetary programs ran through Teletraan."

"Like traffic lights and things like that," Ironhide chuckled. "Basically it took care of daily essentials and whatnot. Also had our historical documents and text books archived and a whole slew of other things."

"So Teletraan basically ran your whole planet?" Sam asked with a frown.

"In a sense," Jazz nodded. "Though I have no idea what this 'two point oh' version is like."

"Great," Optimus muttered as he looked around at the other mechs. "So what do I ask it?"

"Let's just get these things out of here for now and then we'll figure out what to do about this ship later," Prowl sighed, sounding rather tired as he waved at where Wheeljack, Perceptor were waiting by the secured equipment. Jazz leaned over and placed a hand on the other mechs shoulder in support and Prowl looked over at his small husband gratefully.

"Ask if there's a med bay!" Everyone turned to Ratchet surprised and he frowned at them. "What? Some of us were injured in that fight." He looked pointedly at Optimus and then at Barricade. "If this place has a fully stocked med bay, why not use it?"

"I may as well find the bridge too. See what this place is like," Optimus shrugged before he turned to Perceptor and Wheeljack. "It won't take that long to get the Energon once you have these, right?"

"Less than a day," Perceptor nodded before he gave Optimus a pointed stare. "That is assuming you will be getting the equipment _out_ of the locking hold."

"Oh… right," Optimus nodded as he looked around the hold. "**Please unlock cargo locks in cargo bay six**."

"-_**Request reasoning**_,-" the static voice replied automatically.

There was a groan from Megatron again and 'Bee and Sam both looked down at him puzzled. Optimus himself just sounded surprised. "**Reasoning**?" he muttered as he glanced at the others.

Jazz just shrugged while Prowl frowned, his doorwings twitching as he thought. "Why would it request a reason to open the cargo hold?" the commander muttered.

The other 'Cons just looked at one another briefly. "Starscream," the nodded in unison.

"World domination isn't probably going to be listed a 'proper reasoning'," Rumble chuckled.

"Make sense," Optimus nodded before he addressed the ship as a whole again. "**Excavation of Energon Crystals**."

There was a long pause again. "-_**Limited access granted. Secure bays three nine five to three nine eight open.**_-"

Three of the cages opened and Perceptor and Wheeljack glanced at one another and shrugged. "I guess we only need these three," Wheeljack muttered as they began to take out the equipment. They soon enlisted Sideswipe in the endeavor and Sunny began organizing, meaning he was telling them what to do and they were ignoring him.

"But why is it limited access?" Prowl frowned as he looked at the few secure cabinets that were not opened.

Jazz shook his head. "Could they be weapons or something?"

"Possibly," Optimus mused as he tried to peer into one of the lockers.

"Well ask," Jazz huffed as he turned back to Optimus.

Optimus nodded. "**Request reasoning behind limited access**."

The computer answered instantly. "-_**Unit Orion Pax security level two. Limited access to all systems pending Lord Megatron's approval.**_-"

"Well that'll be a long time coming," Ironhide muttered under his breath as Jazz nudged him and frowned with a small tilt of the head in Optimus' direction. Even Will was frowning now at his larger… boyfriend? Sam decided he could figure out the logistics of that relationship later as he couldn't help but glance down at Megatron only to see it was now Frenzy in charge once again, as the optics were a bright red, and the mech himself was chuckling madly. He looked up at 'Bee who looked just as puzzled.

"Well, we'll work with what we've got," Optimus sighed. "**Request location of medical bay**."

"-_**Medical Bay located on level five. Limited access granted to unit Orion Pax pending Chief Medical Officer Cureol's approval.**_-"

"That's not going to help at all!" Ratchet yelped aghast.

The other mechs glanced at him curiously but Sam was frowning as he tried to translate what he could with his limited knowledge of Cybertron. There was one point he understood however. "Who's 'Cure All'?"

"Cureol," Ratchet corrected with a sigh. "One of if not the best medics on all of Cybertron. A medical prodigy if you will, who completed all his training when still just a youngling. He was instantly transferred to the main city of Tyger Pax and from what I heard, became Megatron's personal medic."

There was a snort from Optimus. "Oh yeah, him. Fun guy, if a little bored with being a medic."

"_Bored_?" Ratchet yelp amazed.

"Er, never mind. What now with the medical bay? If you can't get the equipment you need?"

Ratchet shrugged. "No idea. Perhaps I can override it with some master medical codes."

"Hey Optimus, ask it who's got medical access," Ironhide spoke up as he pointed over at the 'Cons. "It recognized Soundwave. Maybe he can override it."

"Possible," Optimus nodded. "**Request list of all mechs with access to medical bay**."

" -_**One moment please.**_-" They waited. "-**_Seven _**_**mechs with full clearance. High Lord Protector Megatron, Chief Medical Officer Cureol, Medical Officer Hook, Medical officer and Lieutenant Groundhog, Medical Officer Ratchet, Medical Officer Hoist and Medical Officer and Commander Fixit. Limited clearance access to Orion Pax, Medic in training Glit, Medic in training First Aid, Medic in training Quickfire, Medic in training Signal Flare- **_-"

"We got the picture," Ironhide huffed before he looked over at his teammate who was just standing there, his jaw hanging open in disbelief as he stared out at nothing in particular.

"I have full clearance?" Ratchet shouted in disbelief.

"Well why not?" Barricade drawled with a small smirk. "You're a medic."

"But…" Poor Ratchet just seemed at a complete loss. "It had Hoist and First Aid too."

"As well as Fixit, Quickfire and Signal Flare," Optimus nodded.

"But why add the Autobot medics to the list?" Sideswipe asked at a loss as he looked up from handing Wheeljack one of the larger pieces. "Wouldn't that, you know, defeat the purpose?"

"Of what? Medical aid?" Ratchet instantly growled.

"He does have a point though," Epps said with a small frown. "Why allow your enemy access to your ship."

"We weren't enemies when he started building this!" Optimus snapped and everyone froze as they just stared at Optimus. It took the large mech a moment to realize what he had done and he slumped his shoulders forward as he brought up a hand to rub his head with. "Sorry Epps. I didn't mean to snap. It's just that…"

"Completely understandable," Epps nodded with a small sad smile.

"Right. So let's get to work, shall we?" Ratchet spoke quietly to Optimus before he shot Prowl a small look.

It took a second for the second-in-command to realize that Ratchet was wanting him to take control and allow Optimus a few moments reprieve. "Right. Wheeljack, Perceptor, what do you need us to do so we can start getting things done around here?"

Things moved quickly after that. Most of the mechs began helping the two mechs lug all the equipment they needed outside and soon enough, Wheeljack was able to reconstruct them while Perceptor began organizing the mining efforts. Sunny and Jazz had been banished to the sidelines, as was the humans, when they finally broke through enough ice to reach the Energon Crystals. Luckily, the equipment they had access too had a force field generator so the waves were fairly contained since they went slow and only excavated a small area at a time. Perceptor was very grateful for the heavy-duty containers as it gave him time to convert the raw Energon to stable cubes but running some odd electric current through the using something that looked like a giant microwave.

Sam shook his head as he looked back up at 'Bee who was pretty much regulated to keeping an optic on the humans in case the seekers returned. It didn't seem likely however and Soundwave turned to tell Optimus as much. Optimus nodded. "I believe you are correct but it is still better to be safe than sorry."

"Speaking of which," Ratchet suddenly appeared at his side. "We'd best get you looked over."

"What?" Optimus looked back at Ratchet surprised but the medic frowned before he looked over at the working group.

"BARRICADE! Grab Jazz and Sunny! I may as well make use of the medical bay and check them over as well."

Barricade frowned but nodded as he made his way over to where Jazz and Sunny were poised as lookouts for any activity in the sky as they could not help with the main excavation. Bumblebee frowned as he made his way over. "Perhaps the humans should go back into the ship as well?" he murmured. "Get out of the cold as it were."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Steve smiled as he wandered over. "Don't suppose that ship of yours has a coffee machine?"

"Unfortunately I don't think Megatron would have installed one considering we never had any coffee beans on Cybertron," Jazz chuckled as he appeared with the others behind him.

That managed to elicit a small smile from Optimus and Ratchet and Jazz shared pleased looks as Ratchet turned to the Autobot leader. "So let's get organized here, shall we?" he spoke as he looked at Optimus. "What else needs to be done around here?"

"Keller," Sam began before he suddenly felt himself falling. He barely had time to gasp before his rapid decent suddenly stopped a second later. He looked up in surprise to find himself staring at Bumblebee's back as the Autobot scout headed back towards the group working on the Energon mining and it didn't take him long to realize what had happened as he looked up at the frowning Barricade now holding him. Bumblebee had quite literally taken the option from Barricade by dropping Sam and giving Barricade no choice but to catch him. Barricade did not look pleased and Sam ducked his head, a dark feeling of dread beginning to pool in his stomach.

He wasn't given time to dwell however as Optimus spoke to him. "I suppose we should contact Keller," Optimus nodded as he looked back at the ship. "Unfortunately we don't have the time to begin excavating the ARC and we can't really leave it here unprotected for others to dig up."

"Indeed," Will nodded. "The last thing we want is this falling into the wrong hands."

"Like Starscream's," Jazz sighed as he looked at the ship.

"Right," Optimus sighed. "Soundwave!" he called out and soon enough the Decepticon communications officer was beside him.

"Yes Optimus Prime?" the mech asked quietly.

"Just 'Optimus'," the mech sighed before he gestured to the ship. "We need to get in contact with Keller. May as well do it while Ratchet is looking us over and then you can head back and help with the excavation."

"It would be my pleasure Optimus Pr-" Soundwave broke off as Optimus shot him a look. He remained silent until Optimus turned to indicate that Ratchet should lead the way when he finished. "Prime."

Both Sunny and Jazz as well as most of the humans began snickering and if Optimus didn't know better, he would have sworn that Megatron's First Lieutenant was smirking. "Right… We'll be back!" he called out to the others. Perceptor and Sideswipe waved cheerfully while Prowl, Wheeljack and 'Bee just looked over at the other group momentarily before getting back to work. Ironhide didn't look up at all as he was arguing with Rumble about where the containers should be stacked while Ravage looked on in amusement.

The six mechs picked up the random humans and began making their way into the ship and towards the lift. It was a short ride up to level five and after a few wrong turns, they finally arrived at the medical bay. Ron let out a low whistle as they looked over the facilities and Ratchet was grinning like mad. It wasn't so much a small medical room as much as a fully functioning Cybertronion hospital. There were over a dozen berths and large cabinets and tool boxes lined the opposite side of the room amid monitors and small computers.

"Someone's happy," Jazz spoke to Sunny who snickered.

Ratchet's didn't pay any attention to the small jibe from the two. If anything, his grin got wider as he whirled around, causing poor agent Knight and Eddie to feel a bit dizzy as he looked at Optimus. "Well? Where do you want to go?"

"Er…" Optimus looked around. "Perhaps you should work on the others first," he suggested as he set Ron and Steve down on one of the desks. "That way they can get out of here sooner and it will give me time to speak to Keller."

Ratchet frowned but nodded. "Perhaps you're right. Barricade, why don't you let Sam down so he can speak with Keller and I'll look you over first considering you were in the most peril."

"I was buried under ice. It's not that big a deal," Barricade drawled as he allowed Sam down next to his father. Jazz allowed Miles down while Sunny allowed Will and Epps to walk around themselves as well.

With the humans situated, Ratchet quickly snagged Barricade before he made a break for it. "Oh no you don't," he drawled. "**Medical Officer Ratchet requesting full use of the medical bay**," he spoke firmly.

"-_**Voice verification accepted.**_ _**Chief Autobot Medical Officer Ratchet.**_ _**Access granted**_,-" Teletraan two instantly responded.

Ratchet made a sharp nod as Barricade just groaned before he was hauled away by the medic to one of the further berths. Optimus shook his head as he turned to Soundwave. "He always hate medics?" he asked curiously.

"Save for his own team's medic and even then only in the direr of circumstances," Soundwave nodded.

Optimus thought about this a moment before he nodded. "Well, we'd better apprise Keller of the latest situation out here."

"And let Red Alert and the others know that we had an encounter with the other Decepticons," Jazz added as Sunny found a swivel chair and plopped down into it.

Optimus looked at the yellow Lamborghini thoughtfully. "I think I have something for you two to do once Ratchet's done with you," he said surprising the two. "Since you're limited due to your, er, conditions, you can check out the ship for any furniture we can take back to the base to tide us over until we get the ARC there."

"Seriously?" Sunny asked excitedly as he sat upright, happy for something, _anything_, to do.

Jazz just looked at him. "And _how_ are we getting it back?" he asked curiously. "Your trailer is going to be full enough as it is with Energon."

Optimus waved a hand indifferently. "We can always leave most of the equipment here in the ARC," he said. "It's secure for the most part and the stuff we brought with us is only for mining the Energon anyway. No point in lugging it back to the base."

"He's got you there," Sunny chuckled.

Jazz just shrugged. "Your call," he said.

"Right, now Soundwave," Optimus turned back to the 'Con who had so far been waiting patiently, now used to the Autobots tendency to jump subjects as they occurred to them.

"I will contact Communications officer Blaster now," Soundwave nodded. "However, it may be more efficient to try and use the ships own communications. The range will undoubtedly be larger."

Optimus grinned widely. "Right! Ratchet!" he called out turning to the medic who was twisting Barricade this way and that as he ran a scan over him. "Soundwave and I are headed for the bridge for the radio. We should be done before you finish with Jazz and Sunny."

Ratchet frowned at him but nodded nonetheless. "You're not back by then and I'll send Ravage out to hunt you down."

No mistake about it, Soundwave was smirking. "Duly noted," the Autobot chuckled.

"Wait for me!" Sam shouted as he headed for the edge of the table he was standing on and looked at Optimus pointedly.

"Right," Optimus held out a hand for him and Miles as the boy also approached. "Anyone else?"

Epps and Will just stepped forwards and Soundwave didn't hesitate to offer them a lift. The Autobot leader then looked at others and Knight stepped forward. "I believe it would be most exciting to see the bridge as well."

Will and Epps shared a look as Eddie raised an eyebrow at the man. "Well I'm going to stay here," the older man announced. "Had enough excitement for one day."

"Same here!" Ron and Steve nodded as Steve began pulling items out of his bag. Ron, amazingly, was still taking pictures as Ratchet now had Barricade contorted to a rather… interesting position. Sam gave the mech a small, sad glance as Optimus had Miles step over so he could take Knight and they exited. Optimus frowned when he spotted the look and he glanced over at Will who shook his head.

It was a while to get up to the bridge and when they did they encountered a bit of a problem. Neither one of them could access the bridge. "Well…" Optimus frowned. "This is problematic."

"Why wouldn't you have access to the bridge?" Epps frowned as he stared at the tightly shut doors.

"No idea," Optimus frowned as he tried to figure out his next step.

"Perhaps there is a radio room apart from the bridge?" Soundwave suggested.

Optimus tried not to show his disappointment as he nodded. "**Teletraan, is there a communications office**?"

"-_**Affirmative.**_-"

"That's a relief," Will sighed and soon enough they made their way down the hallways to the master compunctions office.

It was now Epps' turn to stare into the room in wonder as he looked over all the different mikes and computers and more equipment lining the rooms than he could identify. "I think I'll just live in here," he said dreamily and Will and the boys snickered while Knight looked at him bemused.

Soundwave was granted limited access but that was all he needed for a planetary communication as opposed to a surface to space one. "If we had the access, I bet we could contact the others with no problem," Optimus said as he looked about the room.

"Indeed," Soundwave nodded. "No doubt Shockwave will have full access when he finally arrives planet side."

"Shockwave?" Optimus looked over at Soundwave puzzled. "He was…?"

"Megatron's first commander," Soundwave explained. "As Prowl is yours. He was very rarely in battle however. Megatron entrusted him to run the Deception operations when he was out in the field."

"I see," Optimus nodded as he tried to remember the particular mech. He never really knew Megatron's own inner circle so he was having a bit of trouble putting the name to a face.

"-_Blaster here_!-" A voice soon interrupted and Optimus quickly got himself back to subject at hand as Soundwave was speaking.

"Communications officer Blaster. I was under the impression that I was calling Secretary of Defense Keller," Soundwave said with a frown.

There was actually laugh. "-_Then you got the right place. He's here right now._-"

Optimus sent Soundwave a surprised look but Soundwave only continued to work the controls, tuning into the frequency more clearly. "Right. What happened now?" Optimus groaned as he turned back to the mike.

"-_Same old, same old. Just business as usual around here,_-" Blaster replied cheekily.

"Don't tell me Crikey ate someone?" Optimus asked fearfully. "Hikers or something?"

Blaster just laughed. "-_Nope. Let me get him and Red Alert_.-"

The transmission was silent for a long time before Red and Keller got on the line. "-_What happened_?-" Red Alert instantly asked. "-_Anyone hurt_?-"

"Nope, we're all good," Optimus told him. "In fact, better than good! We found the Energon!"

There was a rather large, boisterous cheer from the other end of the mike and Optimus frowned at the volume of it. Who knew that Hound, Inferno, Blaster, Bluestreak and Red could be so vocal? Soundwave was smirking again, damn him, and Optimus was tempted to ask why when Keller's voice came on the line. "-_What did you need me for then_?-" the man asked.

"You'll never guess what else we found with the Energon," Optimus chuckled. "It seems that the reason Megatron got to Earth so quickly is he didn't travel in a space chamber."

"-_He didn't_?-" Hound asked amazed. "-_Then how_?-"

"The ARC!" Optimus chuckled. "The ship I mentioned he was building! Apparently he completed it and now it's buried under an ice glacier."

There was stunned silence from the other end before there was a groan. "-_You lot sure like to keep me busy, don't you_?-" Keller sighed. "-_I can only assume that it needs to be dug out_?-"

"Unfortunately, and we can't do it with the base so vulnerable," Optimus sighed. "We encountered the seekers here."

"-WHAT?-" bellowed down the line and Soundwave very inconspicuously leaned back and adjusted the volume.

"-_Right. I'll see what I can do._-"

"Oh and John," Optimus quickly said before the man got off the line. "Just so you know that not only is the old Sector Seven base still out here but we encountered one of the retired workers who originally helped get Megatron out. A Eddie-?" he looked at Will in askance.

"Edward Westfield," Will announced. "Said he knew Simmon's old man."

"-_Westfield_?-" Simmons voice soon bellowed out of the radio sounding awestruck. "-The_ Ed Westfield_? _He's _there? _And you met him_?-"

Simmons soon petered off as Keller got back on. "-_Got it Optimus. I'll see about coming up with a plan here._-"

"Right. Thanks," Optimus said as the group said their goodbyes and they clicked off.

"What do you suppose was with Simmons?" Epps asked curiously as he stepped back up into Soundwave's palm.

"How should I know?" Will asked amused.

It didn't take long to return to the med bay and they were surprised to find it lacking patients as Ratchet was working on the computer and the men had started up an impromptu poker game. "Well it's about time," Ratchet snickered as Soundwave allowed his passengers down and quickly bid his leave. Ratchet let him go with a wave. "I was beginning to think you got lost."

"We kind of did," Optimus admitted as he allowed Ratchet to move him over to the table he had set up. "Couldn't get into the bridge and had to find the main communications office."

Ratchet frowned. "If you can't get into the bridge then we may have a problem getting this thing back to California."

Optimus shrugged. "Soundwave said that when Megatron's first commander arrives, he should have access."

"Whenever that is," Ratchet sighed as he began pounding out the few dents that Optimus had sustained.

"How is it?" Sam called out, clearly not that interested in the card game going on and more interested in what Ratchet was doing. Optimus frowned as he realized that Sam was looking for something to occupy his mind. Probably trying to forget the fact that Barricade was ignoring him.

"He'll live," Ratchet smiled. "Though you scared us plenty when you went flying," he now directed at Optimus. "The explosion looked bigger than it was. Gave us all quite a fright."

"Scared me too," Optimus chuckled. He frowned then before he spoke again, this time in a quieter voice than before. "You want to know the strangest part about it though?"

"Hmm? What?" Ratchet asked distractedly as he went over some exposed wiring. Optimus looked over with a bit of a dazed look on his face

"I could have sworn that as I went down I could hear Megatron screaming my name."

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well there you have it. I know this probably prompted a THOUSAND questions but please be patient and everything will be explained eventually.


	145. Birds of a Feather

**Cover Me**

_By Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: **YES**! **I LIVE**! Okay, the good news: well, I'm back. That's the good news. The bad news: this is back to only being updated once a week! -_cries_- I know! Tragic! Hopefully when I get myself caught up I can go back to daily. The reason: well as if my court case wasn't bad enough, the lawyer assigned to my case has left the company my insurance hired. Now I have a NEW lawyer who has to be caught up on the whole five years of slag! -_cries again_- Will it EVER end? –The rest of the notes will be found on the bottom. I feel if I don't let you get on with the chapter some heads may roll… namely mine!

P.S. Remember, they're OOC because I do not use the G1 verse as a guideline but rather the movie! I looked up their profile and went no further because I wanted to keep a modern attitude towards them.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Forty Five: Birds of a Feather

If life at the base had been simply crazy before then it had become almost complete bedlam after the gremlins had shown up to brighten everyone's lives or rather, as Rollerforce had so eloquently put it, "drive them all up and over a fucking wall all the way to flat out crazy town". Groundhog sighed as he looked over at the still smoldering wreckage of what was once a truck from that morning's rather interesting antics. He frowned as he tried to figure out what they were supposed to do with the thing now. It was doubtful if anything was even salvageable for any medical purposes that he could see and he said as much to the Autobot next to him.

"You're more than likely right," Red Alert sighed as he too looked at the smoke rising from the heated metal. "However if we _don't_ keep it, then you know that we'll never hear the end of it from either Wheeljack or Perceptor."

"Ah…" Groundhog nodded. There was silence in the courtyard for a moment. "And they would protest it's disposal… why exactly?" Groundhog finally asked.

Red looked over at the 'Con in surprise as he realized that Groundhog really was asking him who they were before he laughed and gave the smaller mech a small pat on the arm. "Right, sorry. Forget you weren't part of the main 'Con core at Iacon."

"Indeed," Groundhog frowned at him. "Now, as to my question?"

"Right," Red smiled widely. "They're our engineer and scientist respectively. There's probably _something_ in the broken truck they could salvage for whatever reasons and trust me, we never ask."

Red shuddered at this and Groundhog had to frown as he tried to figure out what it was that could possibly had this seasoned Autobot warrior not ask questions when Blaster finally appeared from the main hanger with Hound trailing behind him at a more sedate pace. "I found some cables we can use to haul that thing away from the main gate!" the communications officer called out as he finally reached them.

Hound just sighed as he moved next to Groundhog. "How's Motorhead doing?" he asked him quietly and Blaster instantly looked up, worry evident through the still borrowed blue visor.

"Nothing to traumatizing," Groundhog assured them with a small laugh. "It's the recovery process that he'll have a hard time dealing with."

"Is it that bad?" Red asked curiously.

Groundhog shrugged. "He's your team mate, you tell me."

Blaster and Red frowned puzzled but it was Hound who sighed. "Motorhead may be begging you to turn off his audio receivers by the end of the day if Bluestreak _still_ isn't leaving his side."

"I thought as much," Groundhog chuckled. "He was still seated next to Motor's bed when I left the main hanger talking about the non-symmetry of the horrid plant known as a 'cactus' and Ironhide's dislike of them."

"Well you do have to admit that they're not really symmetrical at all," Hound said with a frown. "But neither are most trees. Flowers however are a wonderful example of-"

"Hound," Red interrupted the scout with a wide grin as Blaster was snickering behind him. "You've been hanging around Ron too much."

Hound frowned at him but Red had already turned back to Blaster. "So where're the brawns of this group?" he asked him with a frown.

"Brawn?" Blaster frowned before he looked over at Hound confused. "Isn't he still in space?"

Groundhog looked over at Red with a small expression of disbelief on his face as Red brought up his palm and smacked it right against his forehead. "Never mind," the security chief muttered. "Where's Inferno and Rollerforce?"

"Gremlin watch," Hound replied easily. "Inferno is being insistent and I understand that Rollerforce is just there to annoy him."

"Yeah, that's something he's good at," Groundhog sighed. "I'll get them."

"Just watch out for flying Dew," Red called after the mech and Groundhog held up a hand to show he had heard him.

Ever since Dispensor got his supplies, he'd been testing out his cannons. Unfortunately rather than using the gun range as they had tried their best to get him to use, he was having much more fun aiming at the moving targets. Namely them! Thankfully he knew enough to leave the humans be. Not that it mattered as they were busy dealing with the poor driver that from what Groundhog understood was named "Todd". "Strange names these humans come up with," he muttered as he headed for the maintenance shed. "Hey GUYS!" he called out. "Red need's you to help haul away that truck!"

"DUCK!" Two voices shouted at him.

"What about a bird?" Groundhog muttered just before the small green projectile came hurling towards him. "Slag it. I just hope the humans are doing better with what's his name," he muttered under his breath as Rollerforce and Inferno snickered at his now sticky appearance as Dispensor practically puffed out his chest with pride at having nailed the small Decepticon. "Shut up and hand me one of those big white cloth thingy's!"

* * *

"-_So let me see if I understand this correctly,_-" Keller's voice said slowly through the radio speakers. "-_There really _are_ gremlins on the base_?-"

Maggie and Fig glanced at one another, unsure about the tone the Secretary was using but Mikaela just laughed as she grabbed the microphone from the Ranger. "Indeed," she announced with a small smile.

There was a loud sigh from Keller's end. "-_I tell you if Optimus and the others call me up from the North Pole and announce that they've discovered Santa Clause's workshop I would be surprised._-"

"I wouldn't put it past them," Mikaela snickered.

"The gremlins, I mean Terraformers, are from Mission City," Fig continued as he required the microphone. "Apparently they were created with the cube."

"-_And now they're out there in California_?-" Keller asked surprised.

"Thirteen," Maggie spoke up quickly, refusing to be left out of the conversation. "Sector Seven was suppose to, er, offline them but Thirteen got them first."

"-_Right_,-" Keller sighed. "-_I'll get started on the paperwork. Just tell me what they turn into and- _-"

"But that's not why we called," Fig said quickly, interrupting the Secretary.

There was a long pause before they could hear the man sigh. "-_What happened now_?-" he finally asked as if resolved to hear something that would mean even more work for him.

"One of them turns into a vending machine and… well," Maggie trailed off, not sure how best to break the news to the man.

Mikaela rolled her eyes as she snatched the microphone once again. "He ran out of drinks and they ended up hijacking a truck, driver and all."

"-WHAT?-" Keller's voice resonated out of the speakers.

Fig glared at the younger girl momentarily before he turned back to the radio, taking back control of the microphone. "I am sorry about that," Fig said. "You left me in charge of watching them and then this happens. I take full responsibility and-"

Peals of laughter from both Mikaela and Keller brought Fig's words to a halt. "-_Son,_-" Keller began. "-_I doubt _anyone_ can keep that lot out of trouble._-"

"So you coming or what?" Mikaela asked pointedly as she got her giggles under control.

"-_As soon as I can_,-" Keller sighed. "-_If I leave now I should be there by evening._-"

"Right, see you then!" Mikaela chirped before the transmission cut and the other two stared at her in surprise. "What?" she asked with a frown.

"He doesn't really need to be here, does he?" Fig asked puzzled. "We just get him to promise not to mention it and-"

"Forms," Mikaela sighed as they all stood. "The driver needs to fill out forms."

"Still, I feel rather bad about Keller having to come all this way for something like this," Maggie said with a frown as they exited into the sunlight.

"Still, it needs to be dealt with," Mikaela announced.

"Duck!"

The group of humans glanced over at Groundhog's shout and watched the goings on for a bit. Inferno and Rollerforce it seemed had been trying to haul away the smoking wreckage of the truck when Dispensor decided to use them as target practice once again. The two mechs quickly ducked behind the truck while Groundhog dove behind a small guardhouse. Blaster and Hound also took cover behind different buildings while Red Alert, the only mech that the gremlin never so much as dared shoot at, tried to convince the small mech to use the firing range.

Neurotoxic, perched on Red's shoulder was chittering loudly at the green mech below as he was still firing at where Blaster was hiding. Gravelgrinder meanwhile must have thought it a game or something as he tried to hide behind the guardhouse with Groundhog. However, due to his rather large girth, all this did was shove poor Groundhog back out into the open and in the line of fire. It took them a moment to find Spindle as he was playing in the multiple puddles left behind by Dispensor's attack.

The humans continued onward after a moment of watching the mechs' antics and proceeded back into the human buildings. Judy and Carol both looked up as they entered the mess hall. "Well? What did he say?" Judy asked half rising from her seat.

"He'll be here tonight," Fig announced as he sat down, bringing his bad foot onto the seat opposite.

"More for dinner I suppose," Carol sighed as she took another sip of her coffee. "He's bringing those guys in suits, right?"

"We can only assume," Judy chuckled as she went to fetch a cup for Fig.

"So where's our illustrious guest?" Fig asked as Judy passed him one of the Lancaster's mugs. Mikaela smirked and wondered if she should take a picture of the hard as nails Ranger drinking coffee from a purple mug displaying a rather frazzled cartoon cat proclaiming itself "caffeinated".

"In the shower," Judy announced while Mikaela pulled out her phone. "Simmons offered to loan him some clothing."

"Poor guy," Maggie frowned. "Imagine getting kidnapped by some hyped up robots and not knowing what's going on."

"Serves the man right," Judy said with a frown. "After the way he behaved the last time he dropped off packages."

"He was nearly Crikey's chew toy," Mikaela reminded the woman as she fiddled around with her phone. "Can you blame him?"

"Well he deserved it," Judy said firmly with a small sharp nod.

Maggie and Fig shared a confused glance as Glen finally entered the kitchen. "Do we still have any fried chicken left?" he asked as he headed towards the refrigerator.

Carol frowned. "You should eat something a bit healthier," she admonished. "And it's not even noon yet." Glen just shrugged and Carol's glare got a smidgen deeper.

"Er, we should get back to work," Maggie announced standing up and snagging the edge of Glen's sleeve.

"Have you found out anything?" Judy asked curiously.

"Unfortunately," Maggie shook her head. "So far, it's just schematics on Megatron and a few of the other mechs. Nothing that can give us so much as a clue as to where they are or even what they're doing."

"What about Simmons?" Mikaela asked as she finally flipped her phone closed. "Did he give you any more insight?"

"No much since he was only one of the elite guards."

"Well don't worry about it," Fig said with a smile as he finally set down his coffee. "I'm sure a smart, pretty little thing like you will have it figured out in no time."

Maggie ducked her head as a small blush started across her cheeks and Glen rolled his eyes, snagging the woman's elbows. "Come on you," he muttered as he dragged her out of the kitchen and towards the main living room that the two hackers had converted into an impromptu workspace until Red Alert allowed them back down into the underground base.

Judy smirked as she watched them go. "Well that's interesting."

Carol frowned at her. "You just _love_ to play matchmaker, don't you?"

Judy just shrugged shooting Mikaela a small, shared smile as Fig tried his best to hide behind the purple mug. Mikaela just chuckled. "I wonder how our other resident love birds are doing."

* * *

Motorhead watched the light blue Autobot flit about the main hanger like a rather stressed out hummingbird from his position on the medical bed with a small frown. To tell the truth, he was a bit at a loss at Bluestreak's behavior since that morning's incidents. The Decepticon hadn't been oblivious to Bluestreak's prior attitude towards him, he wasn't a complete idiot no matter what Rollerforce said. However, with the complete one eighty that the Autobot had made Motorhead wasn't sure whether or not he should be elated by all the attention or worried that the explosion really had tinkered with the other mech's circuits.

With a sigh, Motorhead looked down at his lap and switched off his optics. He wasn't that injured by the explosion but the way Bluestreak was acting, one might think that he lost a major limb. It was strange to Motorhead, who was used to being ignored, to suddenly be the main focus of _anyone's_ attention let alone _Bluestreak_. Motorhead could tell the second he had first seen him that Bluestreak was a true Autobot through and through. The mech was not overjoyed at their arrival but he wasn't fanatic enough to demand their immediate capture and or destruction, like the others had in the beginning.

Bluestreak simply adapted the mentality of "wait and see" with them. He didn't go out of his way to aggravate them as Inferno did nor did he plead their case like Red. He simply ensured that he was never alone with them and kept his peace. It proved that Bluestreak wasn't stupid in the least and was rather intriguing to the orange Decepticon.

That was truly the most interesting thing about the Autobot… Aside from the fact that Bluestreak was the most gorgeous mech Motorhead had ever set his optics upon. One optic flicked on and he glanced over at the mech was still muttering to himself. "Primus," Motorhead muttered as he had to quickly flick off his vision before the sight of Bluestreak crawling into the boxcar, aft high in the air.

"Did you say something?" Bluestreak's faint voice echoed out of the container.

"Nothing," Motorhead responded back quickly as he loaded the frozen image as his nightly screensaver.

Bluestreak made a small noncommittal noise and Motorhead went back to thinking. He had already been approached by _both_ his teammates about his rather large obsession over the Autobot, embarrassing as that was. Rollerforce had discussed gone on and on about the fact that Bluestreak was an _Autobot_ despite the fact that their boss had obviously agreed to a truce with them. Motorhead had quite firmly reminded the larger 'Con that it was his life and Rollerforce should just happily butt out of it. The truck had muttered something about leaving the cure of Motorhead's craziness to Barricade and had stomped out of the hanger.

Groundhog, on the other hand had gone into detail. Rather fighting, processor-frying detail on the mechanics and possible ramifications of joining sparks, just in case they should ever get that far. Motorhead had stuttered, stammered, and reminded the other 'Con that Bluestreak didn't even _like_ him. Groundhog had just leveled a look at him and continued with his rather meticulous list of the do's and don'ts of merging. Motorhead had sat through the embarrassing lecture, believing that Groundhog, for all his good intentions, was wasting his time. Clearly the older Decepticons had seen something in Bluestreak that Motorhead had completely missed.

"Here we are," Bluestreak chirped as a barrel of oil was suddenly thrust into Motorhead's vision, breaking the mechs concentration.

Motorhead stared down at the can. "Oh, thanks."

"Now take small sips," Bluestreak admonished. "The last thing we need is you to flood yourself and then Groundhog will be after me for not watching you properly."

"Um, right," Motorhead muttered as his sipped his oil, a bit uncomfortable at being alone in the hanger with the object of his obsession.

"I think the others are trying to move the remnants of that truck that went," Bluestreak announced as he settled himself. "I asked why they couldn't just leave it but Red Alert is nothing but through. He said that it wouldn't do if any of the humans or Primus forbid, Starscream fly by and see it and come to investigate." Motorhead simply nodded, remembering the conversation as it had after all taken place in the main hanger while Groundhog was repairing him. "He's right of course but I doubt they would show up today. Still, he said he was going to get Inferno and Rollerforce to move it somewhere more logical until Wheeljack or Perceptor claim the wreckage for their own purposes. What they'll use it for is beyond me but one never know."

Motorhead stared as Bluestreak continued on, taking small sips of his own oil in-between sentences. "I personally would prefer if we never saw that thing again but considering how limited our resources are here on Earth, it's best to make use of everything and not let anything go to waste," the Autobot continued, "but I'm not sure if Inferno and Rollerforce will get the thing moved before dark. Inferno has mellowed since you guys rescued Red in the underground passage but Rollerforce seems like the type to hold a grudge. Does he hold a grudge?" Motorhead shook his head mutely and Bluestreak continued on. "He seems like it though. But then again, you are Decepticons and there's that whole other way of thinking and what you all deem important and what's not important. Holding a grudge seems important though, at least to Rollerforce."

"He's not trying to be mean or anything," Motorhead broke in as Bluestreak took a sip. "He just knows that Inferno is still annoyed by our presence and Inferno can't do or say anything about it anymore since we helped his mate. Rollerforce is simply taking advantage of that fact to annoy your superior."

"Mmm," Blue nodded as he thought about it. "True. He's acting more like Ironhide now since you guys helped Red. Inferno I mean. He'll gripe and groan about a few things but I think Inferno's actually glad that you guys were here. You certainly earned your keep."

"More like Groundhog earned his keep. He's the medic, after all. And Rollerforce is good for heavy labor if not his smarts and can help you guys around and such." Motorhead trailed off as he looked down at his warm oil pensively and amazingly Bluestreak remained quiet, something he hadn't done since Groundhog had first left them alone that morning. "I still haven't done anything yet."

"Don't say that!" Bluestreak suddenly snapped, startling the 'Con.

Motorhead looked up, ignoring the small spill on his leg panel. "But, I haven't," he insisted.

"Does it matter?" Bluestreak asked nonchalantly as he sat back on the small bench that Wheeljack had constructed before he left. "You're here and not with Starscream. I think that says enough."

"Really? You think so?" Motorhead asked with a small smile.

Bluestreak made a scoffing sound. "Anyone stupid enough to follow him should have their processors checked for bugs."

"Well, I think it's more like their staying with something they _know_," Motorhead said thoughtfully.

"What?" Bluestreak asked sharply, looking up over the rim at the 'Con, his blue optics sharp as ice.

"Some of those mechs are our friends you know," Motorhead said with a frown. "The Constructicons for one."

"The who?" Bluestreak asked with a small frown.

"Never mind," Motorhead shook his head. "The point _is_ that I think they would rather stay with Starscream, crazy antics and all, rather than face the frightening probabilities of an unknown future if the Decepticons were disbanded and taken over by you Autobots."

"Disbanded?" Bluestreak looked completely confused.

"Well isn't that what's happening by us signing over to you guys? We're essentially turning over our rights as Decepticons."

"I doubt that Barricade will see it like that," Bluestreak frowned. "I never really spoke to him when he was here but from what I can tell, he's still a 'Con to the core."

"Barricade always did march to his own beat," Motorhead said with a shrug. "But what does this mean for the rest of us? What will happen now that Megatron really is gone and you lot finally take out Starscream? You Autobots always had each other and already know what you're going to do with your lives but for us? I mean, where do we go from here? What is there left for a Decepticon now?"

Bluestreak stared at the 'Con on the bed before a small smile graced his features and he placed his hand over the one still in Motorhead's lap. Blue optics met red and Bluestreak smiled. "I doubt that _anyone_ can truly change you," he said gently. "You're still you, aren't you? And you're a true Decepticon at spark despite joining up with we 'softies'."

Motorhead smirked a bit as he took another sip of oil and the two sat there in silence for a few moments just listening to the others shout at one another as they tried to get the truck moved while being pelted on by bottles of lemon lime liquid. It seems as if everyone with the exception of Red Alert were targeted by the small gremlin and Motorhead had to wonder if it was because Red Alert stood up for them that the gremlins were well behaved for him or if somehow they knew about the sparkling. He wouldn't put it past them. It would but quite funny if they actually did know about the "baby", as the humans called it.

"I am sorry you know."

Motorhead looked over at the Autobot's quiet whisper in surprise. "About what?" he asked, genuinely puzzled.

"About how I acted when you first arrived. I'm afraid I acted more like some of the older mechs and their discrimination against your kind," Bluestreak elaborated.

"Your reaction is to be expected," Motorhead told him with a small bitter smile.

"No, you don't understand," Bluestreak insisted and Motorhead went quiet as he waited to hear what it was that was clearly so important to Bluestreak. Bluestreak sneaked a small peek at the Decepticon before he sighed and turned his attention back to his forgotten barrel of oil as he spoke more to the container than he did Motorhead. "My… city was destroyed by Decepticons," he finally blurted out. "I was the only one who got out alive."

Motorhead had to remind himself to keep his jaw firmly closed at this announcement. "Oh," was all he managed to get out. "I'm sorry. I can understand after witnessing such a thing why it is that you would want to seek revenge-"

Bluestreak shook his head rapidly, waving about his free hand. "No, you don't understand. I hate fighting, I _loathe_ it actually."

Motorhead tilted his head a bit confused by the confession. "Then why did you not join the antiwar movement? Why did you join the Autobots?"

Bluestreak sighed as he sat back once again. "I don't know," he said quietly. "More it was I just didn't want the same thing happening to anyone else and I wanted to help in whatever way I could." Motorhead remained silent and Bluestreak sighed as he set his oilcan aside. "And that's why I owe you guys an apology. I was so caught up in being angry at the Decepticons in general for the destruction of the city and later the inevitable loss of Cybertron that I forgot that you're people too. That you had thoughts and emotions and could have friends and-" Bluestreak trailed off as he spotted the widening smile on the 'Cons face. "The point is, in my anger I was denying the very thing I wanted. Peace between the Autobots and Decepticons. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Motorhead said with a small smile. "Though, you may not want to mention such things around Rollerforce."

"He'll be angry?" Bluestreak asked surprised.

Motorhead let out a snort. "More likely he'll never let you live it down and tease you mercilessly."

Bluestreak's optics winked off and on. "Oh,"

Motorhead smiled softly at the other mech's bowed head. "Thank you for explaining it to me," he said quietly. "And I'm sorry too. I know we haven't been the easiest to get along with. Especially me."

"Of course not!" Bluestreak said quickly, his head snapping back up. "How can you say that? All three of you have been nothing but patient with us while we got our heads out of our afts. And you helped us with the gremlins and now the truck and…" Bluestreak trailed off again, his head once more dipping. "Thank you for that by the way."

"Mmm?" Motorhead looked over the rim of the barrel a bit surprised. "For what?"

Bluestreak gave him a wan smile. "The 'pushing me out of the way of an exploding Earth vehicle' bit."

"Oh that." Optics locked gazes and Motorhead smiled gently. "You're very welcome." Bluestreak returned the smile and looked as if he was going to say more when there was a clatter in the hangers entry way.

"All right, break it up you two," Rollerforce growled as he headed towards them and snagged a few more white sheets, immediately using one to wipe off the excess sticky moister beading on his paint job as he turned to leave. "The trucks still not moved and that Keller person is inbound. Red and 'Hog both say that if you two are well enough to get your afts out there and do some proper work. So move it!"

"Yes 'Force," Motorhead heaved a sigh as he finally sat up.

"Are you sure you should be moving?" Bluestreak asked worriedly as the other mech stood.

"Yeah, I should be fine now. Most of my internal repairs should have had enough time to get everything done." He turned to the blue mech still seated on the bench and held out a hand. "Shall we?"

Bluestreak ducked his head again but this time it was to set aside the oilcan before he took the offered hand. "Best get out there before they blow something else up."

"That's the spirit," Motorhead grinned as he tugged the other mech towards the door.

Neither one of them seemed to even realize that they were still holding hands when they finally met up with the others. Red Alert and Groundhog shared a small smile while Inferno just shot a look of horror over to Rollerforce. "I know, the worlds just gone and flipped on its head, hasn't it?" the large 'Con snickered as he headed back towards the tow cables they had attached to the truck. "Well don't just _stand_ there," he huffed as he realized the other red mech wasn't moving. "They'll be fine and you'll get used to it, so snag a line and pull! Honestly. Stupid Autobots. Can't take change very well can you?"

Inferno had nothing to say as he numbly took the line and heaved. Unfortunately, this only managed to throw Rollerforce off balance and the 'Con went tumbling back into the moat. Inferno managed to snap out of his stupor long enough to laugh along with the other mechs. "Yeah, laugh it up," Rollerforce muttered as he glared at the yellow eyes staring at him from over the water. "What are you looking at?"

Crikey just hissed and if the 'Con didn't know any better, he could have sworn that the crocodile was laughing at him.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Man, Bluestreak and Motorhead were hard to get right! Anyway, I apologize for anything that didn't sound right or seemed odd. This was just another chapter that decided to make my life difficult. We've had 16 of those so far. Well, next time we're still at the base just so you know. I don't want anyone to have a heart attack on me come next Monday when we're still with Red and the others!

**Cover Me Fan News**: Thursaz has done a wonderful one shot into Sam's mind as he tries to figure out his feelings for both 'Bee and 'Cade entitled "Torn". Meanwhile, Eternal Sailor X, a trucker who has noticed my failing in trucking knowledge, has started a small AU version of the Cover Me Road Trip. (yes, it's now in caps. :P) With my full permission may I add. Far be it from me to cramp creativity. Isn't that why we're all here? Both links can be found in my profile.

**THE MASSES**! Okay. On FFnet, I get a little notice in my e-mail whenever someone faves my story or adds it to their alert list. Since I've been so busy, I've just thrown them in a folder to be dealt with later. … it's later and to my amazement OVER 50 people have faved it since ROtF came out! And that's only on FFnet! I have no idea how many actually read it on AFF. So curious, I head over and check my stats page on Fanfiction...

**THERE ARE THREE HUNDRED AND SIXTY PLUS PEOPLE WHO ARE WATCHING THIS FIC**! Not only that but nearly all of that (358) have me on their own Favorites list! O.O! -_dies_- You know what this means though, right? I expect at least 300 reviews here people! -_Waves the script for 146 in the air_- I'm not joking! I have a hostage!

Barricade: Oh slagging primus~! -_whirls around to face the others_- Quick! Everyone log in and leave a review! A LOT of reviews! Everyone do at least 10! No- **20**!

Red Alert: -_frowns_- But we can only leave one!

Barricade: MAKE UP SOMETHING! Hack the system do whatever just get Cover Me _over_ with!

Bumblebee: Uh, are you sure you want Cover Me to end so soon?

Barricade: Of course I'm sure! I can't take any more emotional crap! That's for you Auto-wusses.

Bumblebee: -_Frowns_- Really? Because you know, I've seen the outline for BDQ's next fic.

Barricade: -_Typing furiously_- It can't be any worse than _this_!

Bumblebee: That depends on how you look at it. It mostly features you-

Barricade: -_huffs_- That figures

Bumblebee: -and Starscream

Barricade: -_Looks up at Bee in surprise before he goes back to typing muttering_- I've survived worse.

Bumblebee: -_Smirks_- and the whole story is basically one giant intergalactic road trip.

Barricade: … STOP WRITING! FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS DON'T HIT 'SEND'!

Rollerforce: MAKE UP YOUR MIND!

Join us next time for chapter one hundred and forty six of _Cover Me_: A Novel Concept.


	146. A Novel Concept

Cover Me

By Black Dragon Queen

**Apologies**: Okay, technically it's Tuesday but here's the thing: As if my life couldn't get any worse, I found on Friday that someone has managed to get a hold of my bank account and completely DRAIN the account! It's in the slagging NEGITIVES which means the bank has been charging me for covering money that I'm not spending! I've been going back and forth between the police department and the bank all day filling out reports and such! And when I finally get home, _the Internet is down_. -_huffs_- I've been hitting 'reload' every ten minutes since six! But I got on!

**Author's Note**: Well... ... I didn't get 300 reviews. -_pouts_- But I **DID** get 114, 154 if you include the reviews on previous chapters. Close enough I say. Bumblebee: _One _would have been close enough for you. ... True. :p Well here you go. This chapter didn't end up quite like how I imagined- like at ALL but I had fun with it. The sad new is next week we'll still be at the base. Oh well. That just means you'll have to keep reading to find out what happened with Optimus and the others! -_evil cackle_- Once again, unedited since I couldn't get together with Kallipso and Anya. I apologize for any misspellings!

**Fan News**: Silvyraven has done some cute sparkling pictures for this! They're over at her DA account!

blaze-dtgg(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/art/Sparkling-Test-1-130015808 and Sparkling-Test-Cover-Me-130016011 and a small animation at The-Dartboard-Cover-Me-130054142

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Forty Six: A Novel Concept

Keller tromped down the ramp, overnight bag slung over his shoulder as he made his way towards the group waiting for him, his two bodyguards trailing behind him with their own bags over their respective shoulders. Fig frowned as he saw the Secretary's expression. Instead of looking worried or upset, he actually looked happy to be there and actually held out his hand for him to take. Fig quickly dropped his salute and took the offered hand. "Hello again Secretary Keller."

"Just 'John'," Keller insisted with a smile.

"Er," Fig frowned at the man but Keller just gave him a small pat on the shoulder before turning back to the mechs.

"You have entertaining timing, that's for sure," Keller chuckled as he looked up at Red Alert. "Things were just starting to get pretty monotonous at the office."

Red Alert threw back his head and laughed, startling Inferno beside him. "Glad to oblige," he chuckled as he looked back at the man. "We are sorry about all this though John."

"These things happen," Keller said with a small shrug as the two guards behind him shared a disbelieving look. A small smirk crossed the older man's face after a moment. "Well, maybe not these _exact_ things," Keller corrected. "I doubt many trucks get hijacked by intelligent robots created by an alien cube."

"Indeed," Red chuckled as they looked over at the wrecked truck, now covered by a large tarp.

Keller looked over at the mechs with a raised eyebrow at the sight. "That's some heck of a lawn ordainment."

"We're, uh, going to move it tomorrow." Blaster said sheepishly.

One of the bodyguards frowned but Keller just chuckled. "I see," he shook his head before turning back to Fig and Mikaela who had been waiting with the mechs. "So where's the poor guy that got kidnapped?"

"Inside," Fig told him with a small sigh. "We were giving him his space to come to terms with everything."

"Mmm," Keller nodded. "He's probably very confused."

"Not as much as you might think," Mikaela snickered.

"Oh?" Keller sounded surprise as he and the bodyguards looked over at the girl puzzled but it was Red who responded.

"Remember all the internet deliveries that the twins and then later Wheeljack made?" The smaller red mech began with a wide smile.

The two guards still looked confused but Keller just groaned. "Don't tell me, let me guess," he groaned. "He was the delivery man?"

"Yup," Mikaela confirmed with a small snicker. "He seemed more horrified at the fact that the bizarre robots brought him back here to the base more than at the mechs themselves."

"And from what Steve and Ron have told us, we're pretty hard to get over," Hound said with a small laugh.

"Indeed," Keller shared a laugh with the group as the bodyguards, Inferno and Fig all looked at the others like they were crazy.

Fig looked back and forth between the mechs and the Secretary of Defense, realization finally dawning in his eyes. "You mean that whole 'delivery man' assignment wasn't just a code?" he yelped.

Keller shared a grin with Red. "Sorry about that. We thought you'd figure it out after a day or so here."

"Oh man," Fig groaned. "A heads up that this group tended to get into more trouble than a five year old would have been appreciated."

"Sorry about that," Keller said honestly. "We really didn't mean to just throw you in the deep end with this group. I forget you're not used to them like Lennox and Epps."

"I'm beginning to have a whole new respect for those guys dealing with all this," Fig muttered.

"The crocodile wasn't a big enough clue?" Mikaela snickered at him.

"Crocodile?" one of the guards asked quietly.

"Er, yeah." Red said with a small chuckle. "Stay away from the moat."

Mikaela just shook her head as she moved over towards Hound who had been watching the humans chatting along with Inferno and Blaster. Rollerforce had drawn the short wire in watching the Gremlins while Groundhog had taken control of the main hanger after Motorhead head left. Amazingly Bluestreak and Motorhead had gone separate ways after the task of moving of the truck was postponed. It was very curious but Mikaela had a few inklings as to what they might be feeling. It was sweet in a way. "Can we go in now? It's starting to get dark."

"Indeed," Blaster nodded as he turned to the humans. "John."

"Blaster! Hello. And may I inquire into the new look?" Keller asked as he stepped up into the mech's offered hand.

"Oh, yeah," Blaster ducked his head a bit as Inferno allowed the two guards to climb aboard. It seems as if both the guards and Inferno were getting use to each other. "I borrowed this from Jazz 'till I get my own," Blaster continued as they turned.

"It'll be ready tomorrow," Groundhog told him with a small smirk as he wandered over.

"Thanks," Blaster smiled as Keller looked over at the new mech. "And may I ask-?"

"Oh," Red turned back, momentarily getting Fig a bit dizzy. "You haven't met them have you? This is Groundhog, one of Barricade's team."

"Team?" Keller asked surprised.

"Yeah, Barricade's a commander. Surprising huh?" Mikaela chuckled.

"Not really," Keller said after he thought about it.

"You'll probably meet Rollerforce and Motorhead tomorrow," Red Alert told him.

"Right. So when do I get to meet these new mechs?" Keller asked curiously. "The ones that actually stole the truck?"

"More than likely tomorrow," Groundhog said with a small smirk. "I understand they tuckered themselves out today."

"Great," Keller smiled before he turned towards Fig and Mikaela. "So, what's for dinner?"

* * *

"Primus, what a long day."

Motorhead looked up from the small game unit as his companions wandered into the hanger a few moments later. "Are the humans situated?" He asked curiously as he saved his game and sent the item aside.

"I think Inferno has it right," Rollerforce huffed as he plopped down on a boxcar. "Those gremlins are such a pain."

"Oh come now 'Force," Groundhog frowned at him. "Its not their fault they have such simple programming."

"Humph," Rollerforce frowned before he looked over at the third member of their team. "So can I ask about your morning?"

Motorhead jerked in surprise. "What?"

"Indeed," Groundhog smirked as he took a seat across from the orange mech. "You seemed rather cozy today…"

"I-I have no clue what you're talking about," Motorhead huffed trying his best to keep himself from looking at his companions nervously.

Now even Rollerforce's curiosity was peeked. "Sure you don't," he drawled as he leaned forwards and smirked. "You and that 'Bot seemed rather cozy this morning in the main hanger."

"We did not," Motorhead huffed at the grinning mech.

"Motor," Groundhog drawled, a small smile gracing his face. "You were holding hands when you showed up."

Motorhead reared back in surprise. "We were not," he insisted even as he re-ran the day through his databanks.

Rollerforce let out a disbelieving snort. "Oh you were holding hands all right," he insisted.

"So what's the story?" Groundhog asked curiously. "Do you really think you're Linked?"

Motorhead looked at his companions in stunned surprise, his head swiveling from one to the other with a look like a frightened deer. "I-I-" he stuttered a bit.

Groundhog lost his curious look and one of understanding replaced it as he set a hand on the other's shoulder. "Surprising, wasn't it? All the emotion running inside you."

"What do you know about it?" Rollerforce snickered and the smaller Jaguar sent a glare at the lounging mech.

"You hush," Groundhog snarled at him. "I'm a medic, remember?" Rollerforce just shrugged as the green mech turned back to their youngest member. "Motorhead?"

"I-" Motorhead turned and concentrated on Groundhog's calm optics. "I don't know really," he finally admitted. "But it's like ever since I first saw him I can't get him out of my processor. All I think about is him." Rollerforce made a disbelieving sound but Motorhead continued on, getting up from his seat and actually beginning to pace the hanger. "Its like all I want is to be near him and that would be enough, you know?"

"No, we don't," Rollerforce huffed. "An _Autobot_?"

"'Force," Groundhog drawled warningly.

"No, he's right," Motorhead sighed. "We were actually talking about that earlier."

"Really?" Groundhog tilted his head.

Motorhead ducked his head. "Well, maybe not _exactly_ that."

"So… what? Does he feel the same way or no?" Groundhog asked curiously.

"I thought you were the medic," Rollerforce drawled as he sat back up. "If they're Linked than nothing anybody says or does is going to change that. The Autobot doesn't have a choice."

"_Force_!" Groundhog snapped, anger practically radiating off of him.

"No, he's right," Motorhead quickly told his companion. "But I don't want to force him to like me. That would just prove that we're the bad guys."

Rollerforce let out another snort but remarkably stayed quiet as Groundhog turned back to Motorhead. "Smart considering that he's an Autobot. It's best that you take it slow."

"But take _what_ slow?" Motorhead practically wailed. "I have no idea how to even really talk to him. Every time he says something to me I feel as if I'll melt down right in front of him."

"Oh gag me," Rollerforce groaned.

"OUT!"

Motorhead jumped at the volume of Groundhog's shout and Rollerforce frowned at the finger pointing at the partially open doorway. "But I-"

"Don't care! Out!" Groundhog bellowed again.

Rollerforce huffed as he heaved himself up and off the boxcar. "Whatever," he muttered as he tromped out of the building. "Couldn't stand anymore drama anyway."

Groundhog shook his head as the mech left before he turned back to the still fretting Motorhead. "There's no shame in taking it slow."

"But what in the world do we _do_?" Motorhead sighed. "I don't even know what the next move even _is_."

Groundhog frowned as he thought it over. "You know," he said slowly after a few moments of silence. "I overheard some of the girls speaking earlier when I was passing the mess hall."

"You were eavesdropping," Motorhead accused with a small smirk.

"Never mind that," Groundhog chuckled. "But they were talking about how Mikaela used to do something with Sam. Something called 'dating'."

"Dating?" Motorhead repeated curiously, his servers already kicking on as he connected to the World Wide Web.

"It seems like it might be the next logical step," Groundhog said with a shrug.

"Maybe he could pick him flowers too!"

"Damn it 'Force! Shut the door and go away!" Groundhog snapped.

"You know," Motorhead said slowly as Rollerforce's mutters got quieter as the mech moved away. "That might not be such a bad idea."

Groundhog smiled. "Glad I could help," he chuckled. "But I want all the details later."

Motorhead's optics brightened considerably and if he could, there would be no doubt that the mech would be blushing. "Groundhog!" he yelped as the smaller mech just laughed and threw an arm around his companion. Motorhead wondered what he ever did to have such great friends and teammates as Groundhog and Rollerforce.

* * *

Red looked up at the muffled knocking on the metal door to the hanger a bit surprised. He shared a quick glance with Inferno who shrugged before he turned back to the doorway. "Come in," he called out curiously.

After a few moments, the door slid to revealed Bluestreak shifting nervously. "Red? Can I talk to you a moment?"

Red smiled softly at the other mechs appearance. "Sure," he said setting aside the small data pad he had been studying.

"Um," Bluestreak shot Inferno a small, apprehensive look and it took Red a moment before he followed his gaze.

"Right. Inferno, if we could have a few moments alone," Red announced him.

"What?" Inferno yelped surprised as he looked up from the makeshift pallet. "I was just about to go into recharge!"

"Inferno," Red frowned before he ever so slightly tilted his head towards the younger mech who was wringing his hands in obvious anxiety. "If you don't mind."

"But-" Inferno began to protest.

Red Alert let out a little huff before he stood and stepped closer to the fire rig. "Please Inferno. This is important," he said before his voice lowered in volume. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

Inferno looked at the smaller mech in surprise. "Really?"

"Really," Red smirked. "So if you could give us a few moments."

"Yeah, yeah," Inferno sighed as he turned and headed for the door, but not before he gave Bluestreak a small understanding nod as he passed.

Red Alert waited until the door closed behind his husband before he turned to Bluestreak and smiled, patting the boxcar across from him. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked with a small smile. "Perhaps a certain member of some sort of patrol unit?"

"Red!" Bluestreak yelped horrified but Red just chuckled.

"So I'm right?"

Bluestreak sighed as he slumped a bit. "I don't know what to do," he moaned jumping back to his feet and beginning to pace back and forth. "I can't stop thinking about him! It's like his presence is constantly behind me waiting to sneak up and just jump on me! Slag it Red, I'm going out of my processor here!"

Red let out a small soothing noise as he too stood and caught the other mech's shoulders, slowly guiding him back to the small boxcar before moving over to the small set of shelved lining one wall. "Now just calm down, it can't be all that terrible."

"What do I do?" Bluestreak groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "I mean, he's a _'Con_!"

"So?" Red Alert asked curiously as he held out a can of oil for the other mech.

Bluestreak looked at Red in disbelief, absently taking the offered drink. "A 'Con!" he repeated a bit more forcefully.

"I heard you the first time," Red Alert chuckled catching the others wrist and slowly lifting it. "Honestly Bluestreak, I would never take you as one who would condemned someone on that alone."

Bluestreak sighed as he sipped his oil at Red's small assistance. "I don't know anything anymore," he finally admitted. "It's just everything's gone crazy." Red Alert simply nodded, waiting until Bluestreak finished what he clearly had to say. "I mean we have absolutely nothing in common!"

"Are you sure?" Red asked with a small tilt of his head.

Bluestreak startled a bit at this. "What?"

"Are you sure you have nothing in common with him?" Red insisted as he sipped his own can of oil. "Did you talk to him about it?"

"Talk about it?"

"About what you like and dislike," Red persisted. "Did you even ask him what he likes to do or anything?"

"Well…" Bluestreak shifted nervously. "I mean, not really. We've spoken to each other sure but not about- I mean that we- we never really openly discussed- er, this."

Red Alert chuckled a bit. "But you would like too?" he hazard a guess.

Bluestreak ducked his head in embarrassment. "Do you really think that we could- I mean that our sparks- is it even possible?"

"That you're Linked?" Red asked with a small smile. "I wouldn't rule it out. You did say you couldn't stop thinking about him."

"Yeah, but that could just be curiosity," Bluestreak argued.

"So you're constantly thinking about Rollerforce and Groundhog?" Red asked incredulously. "What about Starscream?"

"What?" Bluestreak yelped. "I would never give _Starscream_ a second though!"

"Then there's your answer," Red said with a small smile. "Perhaps your spark is telling you something."

Bluestreak frowned as he watched the oil slosh a bit in the can. "Was it like this for you?" he asked curiously. "With Inferno?"

Red Alert chuckled. "I couldn't get him out of my thoughts either," he nodded. "Though most of the time I was just annoyed with him and thought he was a pest."

Bluestreak stared at Red in shock. "Really?"

"He wouldn't quite follow security protocol," Red nodded with a small smile. "I only found out after the fact that he was doing it to see me." Red smiled at the memory before he realized that Bluestreak was just staring at him. "Um, anyway," he shook his head and got back to the main topic at hand. "So really when you get down to it, its really just a matter of you both getting to know one another."

"But how?" Bluestreak practically wailed. "Don't tell me you're going to assigning us to working on the new building together! We'll probably drive one another crazy!"

Red shook his head. "Actually, Judy was telling me earlier about this book she was reading."

"What's a 'book'?" Bluestreak asked flatly.

"Never mind," Red frowned. "The point is the two main characters weren't sure if the other was the one for them so they embarked in this human ritual known as 'dating'."

"'Dating'?" Bluestreak frowned.

"Yeah. Its when two people who like one another go on outings in order to learn about one another and what they might have in common."

"So what? Like patrol or something?"

"Er…" Red frowned before he took Bluestreak's empty oilcan. "Perhaps I better refresh these. This may take a while."

* * *

Inferno frowned as he wandered the small courtyard. Bluestreak was still in his own hanger with Red Alert and the only other creature out was Crikey. Even the Gremlins were snoring away in Blaster's hanger. Blaster himself was camped out in Ratchet's old hanger now Soundwave's. Inferno didn't even want to think about that lovely situation. "Primus, everything's gone to the pits," he grumbled.

"You can say that again," a voice chuckled from the darkness.

Inferno whirled around, blaster primed and at the ready as he quickly zeroed in on the figure standing next to the building. "Show yourself!" he commanded.

"Whoa! Easy there 'Bot. It's just me!" Rollerforce huffed as he stepped into the dim moonlight. "Shoot me and you may anger your little partner."

Inferno frowned but lowered his gun nonetheless. "What do you want?" he growled annoyed at the 'Con's appearance.

"What?" the mech smirked at him. "I can't enjoy the evening?" Inferno just shot him a pointed stare and the other shrugged. "Got kicked out," he admitted before his smirk returned, wider than before. "Same as you I imagine."

"Humph." Inferno turned away and the two mechs stood silently, just looking out across the desert.

There was the sound of an animal howling in the distance and Rollerforce frowned at the sound. "What is that?" he asked after a moment.

"Something called a 'coyote'," Inferno told him absently.

"Oh," Rollerforce nodded. They were quiet again. "Don't suppose he's stupid enough to go to the moat for water…"

"Who knows," Inferno huffed, rather annoyed by the 'Con's forced company.

"Well he better be quiet," the other truck continued with a small laugh.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Inferno frowned at the 'Cons continued conversation. "He's a wild animal. He probably knows better than to go near the moat."

"You sure?" Rollerforce drawled.

Inferno frowned at him. "Pretty sure…" He paused for a moment. "At least I think so."

The coyote continued to howl for a moment before there was the sudden sound of water splashing and the surprise yelp of an animal before everything went quiet. The two mechs looked at one another for a moment before Rollerforce smirked. "I'll take that as a 'no'," he chuckled.

Inferno shrugged. "The circle of life or some such nonsense," he muttered. "Hound could explain it better then me."

"I'll be sure to ask him when I find a moment to care," Rollerforce drawled.

They stood in the eerie silence for a moment longer. Inferno unsure of what to say while Rollerforce was enjoying the fact that his mere presence was making the other mech uneasy. Inferno was the first one to break the silence and Rollerforce quietly smirked, as he had known the Autobot wouldn't be able to take the prolonged quiet for long. "So why were you kicked out?" he finally asked.

"Same as you," Rollerforce chuckled. "Couldn't take the romance crap."

"'Crap'?" Inferno repeated in disbelief. A small smile soon dominated his features as he continued to stare at the 'Con. "You're not Linked, are you?" he asked after a long moment.

"Primus forbid!" Rollerforce yelped, completely appalled at the mere idea. "Nothing but trouble as far as I can see."

"Hmm," Inferno drawled as he looked over at the 'Con.

Rollerforce shifted uneasily. "What?" he demanded gruffly.

"Nothing," Inferno chuckled. "But the way things are going around here, I wouldn't be surprised if Primus had it in for you!"

Rollerforce looked at the other truck in shock. "Yeah right! I'm never going to allow myself to be Linked! It's absurd."

"If you say so," Inferno said with a small shrug before he turned away and began walking back towards the main hanger. "But don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Ha!" Rollerforce shouted at the retreating mech's back. It was ridiculous the though of him going all to pieces over another mech. It was shocking enough to figure out that Motorhead was possibly Linked to the base's resident chatterbot but the idea that he would one day be in the same position was laughable. He frowned before he looked back out at the still desert. Wasn't it?

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Before anyone shoutes at me about the poor Coyote, that scene is actually a tribute to the old movie "Tremmors 2". That scene is just win on so many levels! Well, like I said, this chapter didn't end up like how I thought it would go but a lot of things were covered in this one. Please join us next Monday (I promise) for chapter One Hundred and Forty Seven: Dealing with the Delivery Man.


	147. Dealing with the Delivery Man

Cover Me

By Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**: -_Sighs_- This chapter gave me a **BIT **of a problem by deciding to go left when I wanted it to go right and how the last 3 pages showed up is beyond me. However Kallipso assures me it's a good chapter.

**Fan News**: DracinaStormSailor has decided to try her hand at Fanfiction! Not really anything to do with "Cover Me" but a fun read and a very interesting concept. I send you there now! fanfiction(dot)net/s/5245278/1/Nightspark REMEMBER TO LEAVE REVIEWS! (I want chapter 3!) Meanwhile, the count is: 404 people have now faved me and 400 have this story on alert. Over 330,000 hits but that's probably mostly me checking to ensure my story uploaded correctly. -_sweatdrop_-

**EDIT: THERE IS NO 148 YET!** I was fixing a small error regarding Perceptor's name in older chapters and hit the "Add Chapter" instead of "Replace chapter". Also to Anonymous, I was WONDERING about that. Thanks for clearing it up.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Forty Seven: Dealing with the Delivery Man

Todd refused to leave his room. This was the first obstacle that the group faced the next day when Keller had gone to speak to him to see about getting the man to sign the gag order regarding the Cybertronions. Red Alert stared down at Mikaela in surprise as the girl shrugged. "We've tried everything," she told him. "We've been trying all morning. Glen even offered to fetch doughnuts from town but the guy shouted at him. He just won't leave."

Hound tilted his head as he glanced over at Red with a frown. "But if he doesn't leave the barracks, how will he get home?"

"I think it's a bit more complicated than that," Red Alert sighed before he leaned down and allowed the girl to step up into his palm. "Has he said anything else?"

"Keeps muttering that it's all a bad dream and that he'll wake up any moment," Mikaela said sourly.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Blaster now spoke with a puzzled look. "If he's talking, of course he's awake."

"Didn't you look up human characteristics?" Hound asked him in exasperation. "Humans can talk in their sleep."

"Really?" Blaster looked amazed at the concept. "But who are they talking to then?"

Red and Mikaela shared an amused smile before Red got back to business. "So what does Keller propose we do?"

Mikaela shrugged again. "For the moment we're leaving him be. He'll have to come out sooner or later."

"Not necessarily," Hound said with heavy a sigh. "Mirage locked himself in our apartment once for three weeks."

"How could we forget? You crashed at our place," Inferno announced as he appeared from around the corner. Hound ducked his head sheepishly as Blaster stared at him curiously but Inferno had already turned to Red. "What's going on?" he demanded of his small partner. "I thought we were all going to have a meeting in the main hanger. I'm in there all by myself with the 'Cons!"

"Aren't you used to them _yet_?" Hound asked with an exasperated sigh.

"By yourself?" Red asked surprised as Inferno just glared at the smaller scout. "Where's Bluestreak?"

"Researching," Inferno scoffed as he gave Red a pointed stare. "Remember?"

Red's optics brightened and a large grin overtook his features. "Oh right."

Blaster and Hound glanced at one another confused as Mikaela looked up at Red curiously. "Researching what?"

Inferno made another aggravated huff as Red grinned at the girl. "Dating," he told her happily.

Mikaela blinked in surprise. "Dating? He has to research _dating_?" She frowned for a moment before she looked between Inferno and Red. "Didn't you guy's date?"

Inferno suddenly looked horrified as Red gained at thoughtful expression as he stared at his husband. "You know… we haven't," the smaller mech mused quietly. "Our Link meant that there was never a need for it."

"You _never_ dated?" Mikaela asked amazed as Inferno started backing away slowly.

"Due to the Link's presences, there was never really any question whether or not we were right for each other so no need to 'play the field' as it were," Red explained, never taking his gaze away from the larger fire rig. "Same with having to get to know one another; the Alignment ensured that we knew everything."

Hound and Blaster looked back and forth between the two red mechs as Inferno took another _large_ step back. "I think I'll just head back to the meeting room," he announced quickly before he whirled around and began jogging in the buildings direction before Red could even say anything. Red Alert pouted as the other mech disappeared around the corner.

"I think you scared him," Hound chuckled.

Mikaela shook her head as she turned back to the Red. "How is he researching?"

"Oh, Judy gave me some digital romance novel's that I copied for Bluestreak," Red said absently still staring in the direction his mate had gone.

"Anyway," the girl continued, "we're not sure how to get him out."

"Get who out?" Red asked half paying attention as he was still lost in though.

"Todd," Blaster said helpfully as Hound hid a snicker behind his hand.

"Oh right, the delivery man," Red shook his head and turned back to the girl standing in his hand, tapping her foot with a raised eyebrow. "Er… What does Judy have to say about all this?"

Mikaela sighed as she flopped down to sit in the mech's hand. "Pissed," she declared. "She wants him gone. Mrs. Lancaster on the other hand just wants to know whether or not he's going to stay for dinner."

"Sound's about right," Red sighed as Blaster and Hound shared another look.

"I'll never understand humans no matter how long I stay on this planet," Blaster muttered. Hound just shrugged when the small door to the barracks suddenly swung open and banged against the wall.

All three mechs jumped as they stared down at the woman sanding in the frame. "Morning!" Judy called out as she stepped off the porch and began walking towards one of the smaller storage hangers where the humans had stored Ron's car. The three mechs shared baffled looks until the woman emerged, a long cylinder object in her hand.

"I thought Ron and Sam hid that thing," Mikaela muttered under her breath. Red looked down at her questioningly before turning back to Judy who was grinning.

"The meeting is at one, right?" she called out to him.

"Um, I thought Todd wasn't leaving his room," Hound stated baffled as he glanced at Mikaela who had gone suddenly very quiet. "Were we wrong?"

"Oh no, he won't come out," Judy nodded before she held up the object. "That's what this is for."

The mechs all watched as she marched back into the building before they looked at Mikaela who sighed. "I'd better go stop her."

"What was that thing anyhow?" Blaster asked curiously.

The girl shuddered as Red lowered his hand for her. "The Bat," and she quickly ran after the Witwicky matriarch.

* * *

It had taken both Fig and Keller to disarm the angered woman and another hour to finally get Todd to come out of his borrowed room. Todd stood there, a dark scowl on his features as Mojo yipped hysterically at his feet. Fig was quite red fry trying to keep from bursting out laughing at the sight and Mikaela quickly snapped a picture before she went to hide the bat in a better spot that Ron's trunk.

"I do apologize for this," Keller said soothingly while trying his best to stifle his own laughter. "I understand that for someone unaccustomed to the mechs, they can be quite overwhelming."

"I don't care _what_ they are," Todd snapped furiously. "Just why do they keep _bringing_ me here?"

"That was the gremlins," Glen told him with a small snicker. "They don't know they're not suppose to bring home strays yet."

"Glen," Maggie hissed, elbowing her friend in the side, as Fig seemed to get even redder, a few snorts escaping him every now and again.

Todd however didn't hear the jibe as he whirled around to stare at Keller in horror. "There really are gremlins?" he practically shrieked. "First alien robots and now _gremlins_?"

"Oh no! That's just what they call the four youngsters that, ah…"

"Kidnapped you," Judy announced with a vicious grin when it seemed as if Keller couldn't find the right words. Todd glared at her as he tried once more to step away from the hysterical Chihuahua.

"Anyhow, we have some paperwork for you to sign," Keller quickly stated as he turned back to the ridged man.

"I don't care," Todd practically shouted. "How can no one know about these crazed robots?"

"They're more competent that some people," Judy drawled and Maggie gave Keller a worried look as the anger practically radiated off the other woman.

"Perhaps we should head towards the meeting room," Keller said quickly, gaining Todd's attention once more. "Instead of just standing here in the hall."

Todd frowned but nodded nonetheless as he glanced about the hallway. He frowned as he realized that all the other doors seem to lead to other bunks. "The meeting hall is…?"

"It's in the main hanger," Judy stated flatly.

Todd glared at her again but Keller quickly caught his attention again as he held out his hand. "This way."

For a moment, it looked as if Todd was going to go back into his borrowed room before he finally nodded and followed the group out the door and towards the indicated building. He slowed however when he heard voices echoing out of the open doorway. "Wait a second. Those _things_ are in there, aren't they?"

Keller sighed as he turned back around but Fig was the one who addressed the man. "You're technically on their consulate so I would curb the 'things' comments if I were you."

"They have their own consulate?" Todd screeched incredulously.

"Of course they do," Glen nodded. "If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have ever had the industrial revolution."

"What?" Todd stared at the computer programmer in shock.

"It was them who granted us our modern technology," a new voice announced and the group turned to see Simmons walking towards them, Mikaela following after him with a small shrug. Simmons just looked at Keller with a small smirk. "Am I late for the meeting?"

Keller just stared at the ex-Sector Seven agent in astonishment before he shook his head. "Oh, no. Not yet."

"I thought I heard voices out here," Groundhog announced as he poked his head out of the hanger. "But why are you just standing around?"

"Yeah, you coming in or what?" Rollerforce asked as he too looked out at the humans.

"We're coming," Judy nodded, Mojo running after her.

Todd just turned to Fig, surprise still on his face. "They've been here that long?"

"Some of them," Fig said with a shrug, a small smirk on his face as Todd now looked thoughtful.

"Okay everyone! We're going to get started!" Red announced as he made his way to Optimus' podium as the humans climbed up the stairs to the balcony. The mechs broke up their own conversations and took their seats, Bluestreak quickly slipping into the empty space next to Motorhead. The two glanced at each other before quickly looking away and Groundhog had to elbow Rollerforce as the bigger 'Con started making gagging noises. Red Alert sighed before he turned to look up at Todd. "Right. Perhaps it's best if we started with how we came to be on your planet."

"I don't care how you came to be on our planet," Todd said mockingly. "When can I leave?"

Red Alert seemed surprised at this and even Simmons was staring at the man. Keller turned to Todd with a look of concern. "Don't you wish to hear the story?"

"Hell no," Todd nearly shouted. "Just tell me what I have to sign and I'm going to get as far away from here as possible."

Keller frowned and went to when there was suddenly a small ringing sound from the far side of the room. "That'll be the guys up north!" Blaster called out excitedly as he practically lept out of his seat and climbed over Inferno to get to the computer.

"Do you mind?" Inferno huffed as he glared at the communicator's back.

"Sorry!" Blaster called out as he went about answering the "phone".

Red just frowned. "They're not suppose to be calling us yet," he mused as he checked his internal calendar. Hound just shrugged.

"-_Communications officer Blaster. I was under the impression that I was calling Secretary of Defense Keller_,-" Soundwave's voice was a flat as ever.

"Then you got the right place. He's here right now," Blaster laughed, a wide grin dominating his face at the sound of the other mechs voice. Red and Mikaela shared a quick smile.

There was a groan from the radio. "-_Right. What happened now_?-" Optimus' tired voice came down the line.

"Same old, same old. Just business as usual around here," Blaster replied with another laugh.

"This is business as usual?" Groundhog asked curiously as he glanced over at Bluestreak on the other side of Motorhead.

"Pretty much," the other mech shrugged as Optimus inquired about the crocodile. Blaster said something else to the Autobot leader before he made a gesture at Red who nodded and moved towards the small gate on the walkway and allowed Keller to step down.

"What's going on?" Todd asked with a frown as he watched the mechs below.

"Oh, that's their boss on the line," Maggie explained.

Todd's frown got deeper. "I thought that shorter red one was the leader."

"He's just in charge until Optimus gets back," Mikaela told him as she stood and quickly made her way down towards the other end closer to the radio to hear what was going on.

"What happened? Anyone hurt?" Red asked quickly, wondering how long it would take them to get to the Arctic if the others required assistance.

"-_Nope,_-" Optimus' cheerful voice answered him. "-_We're all good. In fact, better that good_! _We found the Energon_!-"

Every mech and most of the humans let out a joyous cheer at the announcement and Todd frowned as Judy even stood up and began bouncing up and down with Maggie in celebration. Even Fig pumped his fist in the air and he still had no clue what the Energon even was as no one had explained it to him. Motorhead and Bluestreak shared a quick high five while Rollerforce punched Inferno in the shoulder. Though whether it really was in merriment or just to annoy the Autobot was anyone's guess.

"Now everyone hang on a minuet!" Keller suddenly called out, calming the joyous festivity a bit before he turned to the radio. "What did you need me for then?" he asked suspiciously.

"-_You'll never guess what _else_ we found with the Energon. It seems that the reason Megatron got to Earth so quickly is he didn't travel in a space chamber_,-" Optimus said rather cheerfully.

Hound stared at the speakers in shock. "He _didn't_?" he asked flabbergasted. "Then how-?"

"-_The ARC_!-" Optimus cried out and the Autobots just stared at one another shocked as the Decepticon's all looked at one another completely lost.

"The what?" Motorhead glanced at Bluestreak for clarification.

"Apparently Megatron was working on an intergalactic ship or something," Bluestreak told him quickly and Optimus' quickly confirmed this with his next statement.

"_The ship I mentioned he was building_!" Optimus announced. "-_Apparently he completed it and now it's buried under an ice glacier_.-"

Mikaela and Judy shared surprised looks as Keller dropped his head in his hands. "-You lot sure like to keep me busy, don't you?-"

"Eh heh. Sorry," Red chuckled.

Keller just shrugged before he turned back to the radio. "I can only assume that it needs to be dug out?"

"-_Unfortunately_,-" Optimus sighed. "-_And we can't do it with the base so vulnerable_.-" There was a pause. "-_We encountered the seekers here_.-"

"_WHAT_?" Eight voices bellowed in shock.

"How did Starscream find out about the Energon so fast?" Hound asked looking over at the 'Cons.

"The Seekers have their own long range sensors," Rollerforce said with a sigh. "Especially since they're fliers."

"Can they find us here?" Bluestreak asked worriedly.

"Dampers," Red shook his head. "I added them to the master security."

"Right," Keller answered Optimus with a sigh. "I'll see what I can do."

Blaster nodded and went to say goodbye when Optimus came over the line again as Keller was stepping back up into Red's hand. "-_Oh and John_!_ Just so you know that not only is the old Sector Seven base still out here but we encountered one of the retired workers who originally helped get Megatron out. A Eddie_-?-"

Will's voice was suddenly there. "-_Edward Westfield. Said he knew Simmons' old man_.-"

There was suddenly the sound of pounding footsteps and Mikaela had to leap back as Simmons was suddenly all the way at their end of the catwalk, nearly barreling into the girl when he couldn't stop. "Westfield?" He nearly screeched. "_The_ Ed Westfield? He's _there_? And you met him?" Simmons just stared down at the radio as Mikaela and Judy shared another look before the man turned and began heading back towards his seat. "I can't believe it! _The_ Ed Westfield! He was in the Arctic?"

Keller and Red glanced at one another as Groundhog looked over at Hound curiously. "Don't look at me. I don't know who he is either," Hound shrugged.

"Got it Optimus," Keller sighed. "I'll see about coming up with a plan here." They said their goodbyes and Keller looked up at Simmons curiously. "And Ed Westfield is significant because…?"

Simmons frowned at him. "Didn't you read the report on Seven?" he huffed. "Edgar Westfield was one of the founding seven! Eddie is his decedent."

Mikaela let out a low whistle. "Then Sam's hanging out with some high up personnel out there, isn't he?"

Todd frowned at her. "Up where?" he asked but no one got the chance to answer him as Maggie asked a question.

"So wait, there's a ship buried up in the Arctic?" she asked the mechs curiously.

"They're in the _Arctic_?" Todd screeched horrified as he whirled around to stare at the ranger next to him in disbelief.

"Err…" Fig glanced over at Glen who shrugged.

"What are you looking at me fore?" Glen asked. "You're the guy who's suppose to 'deal with the delivery men'."

"I didn't think it meant literally!" Fig growled at him.

"Is there anywhere where there's _not_ any giant alien robots disguised as cars?" Todd practically wailed as he looked to Keller.

"Er… where did you say the other 'Cons were hiding?" Red Alert asked Groundhog curiously.

"We didn't," Rollerforce frowned at him.

"Yeah, we noticed," Inferno drawled.

"Hey, we're not about to make this easy for you," Rollerforce chuckled. "You want to fight Starscream and the others that's your business. Just don't drag us into it."

"You're not going to fight him with us?" Red Alert asked surprised.

"We didn't say that," Motorhead chuckled. "Just not for the same reasons _you_ are."

"Yeah, we owe Starscream a few poundings," Groundhog growled threateningly as he punched one fist into his opposite palm. The Autobots stared at the petite mech in surprise as Rollerforce and Motorhead suddenly took a large step away from their companion.

"He's scary," Bluestreak whispered quietly to the orange racer.

"He's a medic," Motorhead shrugged.

"Dare we ask what he did to you guys to get you _this_ angry at him?" Red Alert asked curiously.

"Ever wonder why Barricade was even with him to begin with?" Groundhog snarled.

"Or why we weren't?" Motorhead added.

The Autobots glanced at one another surprised. "You know, I did wonder why Barricade was following Starscream since he hates him so," Mikaela stated as she looked back and forth at the 'Cons. "Why was that?"

"He assigned Barricade to go with him to search for Megatron while he had us shipped out to the Dacmoar quadrant," Rollerforce growled heatedly, his fists clenching in anger. "To make sure that not only we stayed in line but that Barricade would obey his orders."

"What?" Inferno stared at the 'Cons in stunned disbelief as Hound and Blaster shared horrified looks.

"I don't understand," Maggie said with a frown as she looked over at the mech's tense posture. "What did he _do_ exactly?"

"In short, he took our boss hostage while shipping us to one of the more deadliest of space sectors near Cybertron," Motorhead told her with a growl. "I wouldn't put it past him to keep our location a secret so Barricade would have no choice _but_ to follow him if he wanted to find us."

"I can't believe you guys survived the Dacmoar sector," Bluestreak said in awe as he stared at Motorhead. "That's amazing!"

"What's the 'Dacmoar sector'?" Judy asked the question.

"The Dacmoar sector is known for asteroid fields and high solar winds," Hound explained somberly. "Most communicators won't work. Very easy to get lost out there."

"And that's where Starscream sent you?" Mikaela asked in awe.

"Starscream is which one again?" Fig asked curiously.

"That fighter jet that attacked Mission," Keller told him quickly.

"Oh right. Will said he buggered out once the head honcho was taken care of by Sam."

"Megatron," Simmons corrected absently from where he was seated a thoughtful look on his face. "So what you're saying is he threatened you guys with your boss's safety to ensure you went to this highly dangerous place while he did the same thing with Barricade in regards to your whereabouts."

"That's it in a nutshell," Rollerforce nodded.

"That's low," Maggie wrinkled up her nose in disgust.

"That's Starscream," Groundhog shrugged.

"_HELLO_!" Everyone whirled around in surprise as Todd stood there glaring at everyone. "Did we forget about me?"

"Er, actually-" Red Alert began but Todd didn't even allow the security chief to finish as he whirled to Keller.

"You're going to provide me with a job now that I know about _them_, right?" he snapped. "Kind of like hush money."

"Well," Keller glanced at Red. "Technically."

"And it can be anywhere, right?" Todd continued.

"Er…"

"Then I want to be someplace as _far_ as I can from these aliens!" Todd glared at everyone in turn before stopping at Keller again. "Is there _anywhere_ like that?"

"Well, I suppose we could send you to the east coast," Keller began.

"Farther," Todd growled.

"Like how far?"

"Anywhere that hasn't been corrupted by these creatures!" Todd snapped. "Just get me the hell out of here."

There was a long pause before Glen offered tentatively; "Egypt?"

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note:** LOL. Yes, that was a stab at "Revenge of the Fallen" there at the end. :p I'm not going to go into that though, -_shakes head_- like at ALL! This is strictly a 2007 verse story so there won't be any "Fallen" running around. I just thought it would be funny. Also "Dacmoar" is completely made up and I know nothing about solar winds or asteroid fields or anything like that and whether or not it can disrupt a Cybertronion's communications. Edgar Thibedeau Westfield does not belong to me, he really IS a founding member of Sector Seven. Eddie is mine though. :p Join us next time for Chapter One Hundred and Forty Eight of _Cover Me_: Explanation Please


	148. Explanation Please

Cover Me

By Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**: Three years and never worked a Monday and suddenly two weeks in a row! Stupid bosses! ... ... ... BTW: Don't kill me.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Forty Eight: Explanation Please

The mech didn't even have the time to transform out of his alt mode before one of his companions had already shifted and whirled around to face him, a look of pure fury on his features. "Explain," his angered companion snapped, never once taking his optics off the disguised mech.

The disguised Cybertronion let out a long sigh as he quickly shifted out of alt form and scowled at the blue and black mech that was still glaring at him. The two stared at one another for long moments, neither one seeming to back down from the rather impromptu staring contest anytime soon. Their other companions quickly shifted out of their own alt forms and quickly took stock of the situation. Currently, it wasn't looking good as both Thundercracker and Starscream didn't even bother to spare a glance at either of them, so intent was their glaring.

Skywarp instantly recognized the ominous tension between his two teammates and instantly went into action to try to defuse the situation. Speaking gently, he quickly caught his husband's arm and was trying to subtly tug his angered mate away but it seemed as if Thundercracker wasn't about to let Starscream get away with at least _some_ form of explanation for whatever question was on his processor. Misfire for his part, was just looking back and forth at the other two flyers before he slowly moved over and took a hold of Skywarp's elbow, trying his best to pull the other seeker away from what was beginning to look like quite a blow up.

Thundercracker wasn't moving however, despite Skywarp's small pleas that he was tired and just wanted to rest. Misfire's own tugging on the purple seeker became more frantic the longer the silence stretched but Skywarp refused to leave his mate's side. Starscream wondered if he would be able to somehow use the other two seekers as a distraction and get away but it seemed as if he wasn't going to be able to run from this one as he heard the sound of someone running behind him. '_Damn nuisance,_' he growled quietly to himself as he could already hear the other 'Cons headed towards their position.

"You're back!" Scrapper called out as he ran towards the group's landing site. "Did you manage to get any Energon? Were the Autobots there? What happened with the-?" Scrapper quickly broke off and gasped as he got closer and recognized the situation going on between the seekers. He skidded quickly to a halt as he saw the expressions on the other mechs, the anger on Thundercracker, the desperation on Skywarp, the confusion on Misfire and the sheer hatred on Starscream.

Scrapper wondered if he could turn tail and run back to warn his companions but the others had already caught up to the smaller, faster Constructicon and Hook was already tisking as he looked the four flyers over. "Saw some action huh?" the medic shook his head as he saw the scuff marks and dents that riddled the seekers. With a shake of his head he started heading for them, stepping just out of reach from Scrappers desperate belated attempt to grab him. "All right, lets have a look at you guys," he continued unsuspectingly as he headed for Skywarp only to suddenly be pushed slightly back by surprisingly Misfire.

The Constructicon stared at the light crimson mech in such surprise that it took him a moment before he finally realized that his own team was still standing rather far back, refusing to come any closer to their returned companions. Misfire himself looked grim, his optics never leaving the stand down between the other two flyers who were still glaring at one another. "Watch yourself," Misfire warned softly, stunning Hook with his sudden seriousness. "This could go either way."

"What?" Hook frowned as he looked back at the two scowling seekers. It took him a moment to realize what Misfire was warning him about and he agreed completely in the seeker's assessment. This could either blow up or blow out depending on how Starscream reacted to Thundercracker's apparent defiance. Hook was instantly going over what few medical supplies he had in case things went south.

The other Constructicon's weren't idle either in the face of what could end up a full on fire fight. Scavenger had quickly stepped in front of Scrapper while Mixmaster and Longhaul were slowly taking steps back away from the seething seekers. Runamuck and Runabout however were staring at the group before them in complete bafflement, looking just as lost as Hook himself felt. The two chargers glanced at him but Hook could only shrug in response. He glanced back at Misfire questioningly but before the mech could even open his mouth, Thundercracker was speaking once more, his voice full of anger and scorn.

"You said he was _dead_!" Thundercracker shouted, his optics never leaving their supposed "leader" who now wore a look of indifference. "Just what else have you _lied_ about?"

Starscream frowned but for whatever reasons, and much to the other Decepticon's relief, he simply began going over the dents and scratches in his arm plating and answered with surprising apathy. "I didn't lie," he announced with a small lift of one shoulder as if discussing the rather horrid weather on this planet. "Like I said before as far as I knew, he _was_ dead. Clearly," and the red optics darkened with anger as he spoke. "He decided to live a traitor rather than die like a true Decepticon warrior."

"Wait, what?" Scrapper pushed his larger mate aside in order to get a complete view of the stare down between the two seekers despite the fact that Scavenger was still hell bent on protecting his partner and tried to push him back again. "Who was supposed to be dead?" Scrapper continued, shrugging off Scavenger's arm. "_What _traitor?"

"Indeed," Hook drawled as he looked from the still snarling Thundercracker to the now completely uncaring Starscream. "Obviously you're not speaking of Megatron or you wouldn't have bothered coming back."

This last part was directed solely at Starscream and the seeker lieutenant risked a small glared at the other mech before his attention went quickly back to the seething Thundercracker as the blue mech was speaking again. "You said that the Autobots were the one's who killed him," Thundercracker continued, his optics darkening as he glared at the other mech. "Why would they nearly kill him only to then accept him into their ranks?"

Hook looked over at Misfire surprised as the pieces started to fit together. "There was a 'Con with the Autobots?" he asked the flyer as it was clear he wasn't about to get any answers from either of the other seekers. "Who was it?"

"Barricade," the other mech said solemnly. "It seems he's still alive. We saw him with the Autobots when we went up to the Arctic."

"Barricade?" Longhaul gasped stunned as he looked over at Starscream for confirmation. "How is _that_ possible?"

Starscream just glared at the truck mimic while the others were looking at one another in surprise. "I guess Groundhog and the other's were right." Mixmaster stated aloud absently with a shrug as he thought about it. "He is still alive."

"You have to admit, they certainly were convinced that he wasn't dead," Scavenger added, his left hand still firmly clamped on Scrapper's shoulder much to the smaller 'Con's dismay.

"But what in the world is he doing with the _Autobots_?" Scrapper frowned, trying his best to get out from under his mates grip.

"Along with _Soundwave_!" Thundercracker shouted angrily, still glaring at red and white mech.

"_WHAT_?" every other 'Con there shouted, staring at Starscream in complete and utter astonishment. Scavenger was so surprised that he finally released his grasp on Scrapper. Scrapper however was too stunned to move away.

"Soundwave was with them?" Scrapper asked dazedly, his logic circuit almost threatening a meltdown with the surprising information.

Runamuck frowned as he took in the information. "I'd _wondered_ where he and his team had gone," he muttered, his partner nodding in agreement.

"But why in the world would he be with _Autobots_?" Mixmaster growled angrily. "Soundwave would _never_ betray Megatron or his cause."

"Don't you get it?" Starscream snapped at him, surprising the mechs with his heated disdain. "Even _you_ can't be _that_ stupid."

"Then explain that to us," Thundercracker shouted, ignoring everyone else as he kept his focus on Starscream. "What the slag happened here on this planet that would mean _both_ Barricade and Soundwave would join the Autobots?"

Starscream frowned at him before he finally shrugged and went back to his self-study. "No idea."

"As the humans say, 'bullshit'," Thundercracker growled, his optics darkening even more. Starscream glared at him but Thundercracker wasn't intimidated. "What _else_ haven't you told us?"

Starscream's optics darkened and this time it was Hook who reached over and snagged Skywarp, using his own brute strength to pull him away from his mate and out of the line of any incoming fire. "Damn it Thunder, what does it _matter_?" Skywarp snapped trying to shake off Hook's arm.

Thundercracker's optics darkened as he glared at Starscream. "I want to know what they know that would send them to work alongside our enemies," he snarled.

"They are weak!" Starscream snapped, his own temper finally getting the better of him. "Barricade didn't even bother to show up at the final battle when Megatron was defeated, explain _that_ to me!" Starscream shook his head. "He was not worthy of being of our rank. He chose to cast aside being a Decepticon and join _them_!"

Thundercracker just continued to stare at the other mech. "And Soundwave?" he asked after a long moment.

"Was never anything without Megatron's say-so, remember?" Starscream drawled, his temper flaring out like an extinguished candle. "A true Decepticon would never join _them_ despite whatever has happened."

Thundercracker shook his head, still glaring at the other seeker. "There is something more to what happened during that battle that you're not telling us."

Skywarp looked over at his mate puzzled as Hook glanced over at Starscream sharply to see his reaction to the accusation. Starscream's scowl got deeper but other than that, there was no outwards reaction to the barb. Skywarp just continued looking at his mate in puzzlement. "What are you talking about?" he asked completely baffled, unsure where Thundercracker was going with his thought process.

Hook looked over at the still growling mech. "Thundercracker," he began slowly. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Yeah, you've lost us man," Runabout told him from the sidelines, the group still refusing to get any closer to the glaring mechs.

Thundercracker spared a glance over at the group before he quickly looked back at Starscream. "Why did you have us focus our attack on Barricade and Soundwave instead of all the Autobots?" he began slowly, his gaze never wavering as he continued to stare Starscream straight on. "Better question, who in the matrix were _you_ aiming for?"

"What?" Hook looked at him completely confused before he glanced back at Starscream. "I would only assume that it was Optimus Prime."

"But he didn't go after Optimus," Skywarp said with a small frown. "In fact, he said the Autobots were to be secondary targets."

"Secondary?" Mixmaster gasped stunned as he shot Starscream a look. "Since when are the Autobots _secondary_ targets?"

"Since there was something up there in the Arctic that required Starscream's complete attention," Thundercracker drawled, shooting a quick glance at the other mechs still trying their best to understand what was truly being said. "Care to explain to the others?"

"Wait, what in the world is going on," Scavenger demanded, reaching out and pulling Scrapper back a few more steps away from the growling mechs. "Who was Starscream focusing on?"

"The _human_," Starscream snapped infuriated. "The human that stole the All Spark and shoved it into Megatron's own spark killing him! _He_ was up there in the Arctic with them!"

"What?" The other 'Cons gasped, staring at Starscream in horror.

"_That_ was how Megatron died?" Scrapper gasped leaning back until he was fully supported by Scavenger who reached out and steadied the smaller mech without thinking. "You just said that the All Spark was the tool that was used against him! You didn't tell us _that_!"

Scavenger himself was looking at Starscream in shock, disbelief and just a tiny bit of skepticism. "You chose _against_ going after the supposed 'traitors' and the Autobots in order to seek _revenge_ on the Earthling who killed _Megatron_?"

"Indeed," Hook mused as he looked over at their current 'leader'. "Even _I_ find it hard to believe that you were feeling obligated to avenge him."

"Don't be a fool," Starscream snapped angrily shooting both Scavenger and Hook a glare before returning his gaze to Thundercracker. "Megatron was felled by a _human_. Clearly his years as their frozen pet dulled his senses."

"Frozen pet?" Thundercracker repeated with a frown.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Starscream drawled, a small smirk to his features. "He managed to fall in the frozen water of the Arctic when he first landed here on this pathetic planet and managed to short out his circuits." The group just continued to stare at him in complete shock as he scoffed and leaned back against the quarry wall. "Stupid idiot."

"So why in the world did you go after the human?" Misfire asked quietly.

Starscream shot the other red jet a dark look before he scowled, looking past the other 'Cons at nothing in particular. "The All Spark," he growled. "That human destroyed the All Spark and with it us. _US_!" Everyone just stared at Starscream, as the mech seemed too almost be speaking to himself now rather than his companions. "Us, who should be the rulers of not only Cybertron but the entire universe! With the All Spark's power, we could have gotten out from under those _Autobots_ ruling oppression and we would have been free!"

"Oh Primus, he's lost it," Mixmaster muttered as the seeker began pacing, turning sharply around to retrace his steps and back again.

"The human single handedly not only destroyed Megatron but our future as well," Starscream continued. "They're a vile race and they need to be pounded out into nothingness."

"Definitely lost it," Longhaul nodded.

"Don't you understand?" Starscream bellowed as he whirled around to face the group, startling the mechs as they were suddenly in his focus. "These humans are a pestilence! They need to be eradicated before they spread their infestation to the rest of the universe!"

"Yeah, he's lost it all right," Hook muttered to himself under his breath. Misfire glanced over at him with a small, sad frown but Starscream was shaking his head as he whirled around and began to march away.

"You'll see," he said over his shoulder. "You'll all see! These Earthlings will be the end of us all!" Hook and the others braced themselves as Starscream suddenly leapt into the air and transformed before he blasted away from them.

There was stunned silence within the quarry for some time even after the vapor trail from the red jet had long since disappeared. Skywarp quickly moved back to Thundercracker's side as Hook followed at a slower pace. "Care to explain?" the medic asked with a small tilt of his head.

Thundercracker frowned even as he draped one arm over Skywarp's shoulder and pulled him closer to his side. "There's something not right with all this," Thundercracker told the other mech with a disgruntled frown.

"Since when is anything right whenever Starscream is concerned?" Scavenger asked with a small growl as he looked off in the direction the mech had gone.

"I think something else happened," Thundercracker continued as he looked over at the others now finally coming closer to crowd around him. "Starscream has never had any respect for Megatron. In fact, the number of times he tired to overthrow him only proves his animosity towards our once High Lord Protector."

"Definitely no love loss there," Runabout nodded and the others chuckled in agreement.

"No, that's what I'm saying," Thundercracker said, quelling the small laughter. "Starscream has always hated Megatron. The only thing that was ever stronger than _that_ hatred was his hatred for the Autobots."

"What are you trying to say?" Hook asked with a frown.

Thundercracker looked over at Hook, a look of pure worry on his features as his arm tightened around his partner. "He's gotten worse."

"Worse?" Longhaul repeated puzzled.

"Think about it," Thundercracker told him. "Starscream has always hated the Autobots almost to the point of obsession. All he ever spoke of was of their destruction."

"True," Hook nodded as he thought about it. "He always was determined to see them completely demolished though why was anyone's guess."

Skywarp looked down as Thundercracker pulled him even closer to his body. "Exactly," Thundercracker agreed. "That obsession isn't easily let go of. Therefore, for him to completely ignore their presences when we engaged them up north, it just doesn't make sense. What _exactly_ did this human do? Just killing Megatron doesn't explain his pure hatred for them."

"Nor does the fact that they destroyed the All Spark," Hook nodded, slowly understanding what Thundercracker was getting at.

"Starscream _is_ getting worse," Scavenger nodded.

"So what do we do about it?" Scrapper asked quietly.

There was a long silence as the 'Cons looked at one another. It was Hook who finally sighed. "What can we do?" he asked after a moment. "For the moment, we can only keep watch on him."

"I'll tell you this though," Thundercracker snarled. "If we see Barricade, we'll get the _whole_ story on what happened that day that Megatron died and what exactly the human did."

Mixmaster let out a small laugh. "Perhaps he's just angered that a human managed to do something that he's been trying to do since the first battle at Tyger Pax."

"Possibly," Hook snickered.

"Now come on guys," Scrapper frowned. "Megatron was our leader."

"Some leader considering he was gone for more than half the war," Runabout scoffed.

"Looking for the All Spark," Scrapper reprimanded them. "Remember?"

"Does it matter anymore?" Skywarp suddenly snapped, shocking everyone there with his sudden angry outburst. He glared at them as he took a small step away from Thundercracker. "What does it matter now?" Skywarp continued as he pulled away from Thundercracker. "Megatron is _dead_ now so he can't really explain himself now, can he?"

"True," Hook agreed somberly, all laughter gone as he turned back to the others. "So what have we decided about Starscream?"

"I didn't know we were deciding anything," Mixmaster frowned.

"It's clear that time on this planet has gone to his central processor," Thundercracker announced with a nod. "So the question is, do we keep following him or defect?"

"Oh honestly," Skywarp huffed as he looked around at the group. "Look, following Starscream's lead or not what does it matter? We just have to stick it out until we hear from Shockwave. Technically with Megatron dead, _he's_ next in charge."

The other mechs just _stared_ at him in complete surprise. "He's right you know," Hook said slowly. "Shockwave is the next _true_ Decepticon leader now that Megatron is dead."

"So what? We just hang out here until Shockwave finally arrives?" Runabout asked with a shake of the head. He glanced over at his partner. "Will we last that long?"

"I'm serious," Skywarp glared at them. "This is the best place to wait until we meet up with Shockwave and his own team."

"That's _if_ they're still alive," Scavenger drawled. "What do we do if he's not?"

"Simple," Hook shrugged. "_Then_ we mutiny. We've lasted this long with Starscream."

"That was _before_ we ran into the Autobots," Thundercracker told him. "Perhaps it is time we started working on our own."

"And do what?" Skywarp demanded. "We're on an alien planet we know nothing about! Who knows _what_ these natives can do to us. Starscream, at least, knows how to avoid them!"

"And stay here with an unstable mech? A crazed, armed mech at _that_?" Mixmaster growled.

"We can't just _leave_ him to go insane!" Skywarp protested frantically.

"Exactly what do you know about it?" Thundercracker huffed as he stared down at his mate. "What do _any _of us really know about him?" Skywarp pressed his jaw tightly closed and glared at the blue seeker while the other mechs looked at one another surprised at this statement. What _did_ they know about Starscream?

Hook let out a sigh as he leaned back against the quarry wall. "Okay, how about this," he began slowly. "For now we'll stay with Starscream. Skywarp is right in saying we know nothing about this planet. Starscream at least has been here a while. For now we'll follow his lead."

"What?" Thundercracker growled whirling around to stare at the Constructicon.

"_Meanwhile_," Hook raised his voice to speak over the angered seeker. "Meanwhile, I'll keep watch on him. Make sure he doesn't deteriorate any further. If I do see anything beyond this new paranoia, I'll say something and _then_ we'll decide whether or not we stay here and wait for Shockwave or try to find him ourselves."

"What about Barricade and Soundwave?" Misfire spoke up for the first time in a while, starling Hook as he had forgotten about the forth jet mimic. "Do we get in contact with them?"

Thundercracker frowned. "They're with the _Autobots_," he growled. "Clearly they've made their choice."

"But why would Soundwave leave without even telling us?" Longhaul asked curiously. "He could have at least explained why he was joining them."

"Clearly, we don't have the whole story," Scrapper frowned.

"Well _obviously_," Runamuck drawled.

Scavenger glared at the smaller battle charger but Scrapper shrugged. "I'm just saying."

"Clearly there's still a lot we know nothing about," Hook said with a tired sigh. "And we can't make a clear decision until we have those facts."

"So what? You want us to go find Barricade and Soundwave and get the whole story? They're with the _Autobots_! I doubt they'll just let us waltz into their headquarters and have a nice old chat with our former teammates," Thundercracker growled. "The slaggers."

Hook shook his head in frustration as Skywarp whapped his mate on the arm. "Honestly," the purple mech huffed.

"What?" Thundercracker frowned.

"Shhh!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden hiss as Misfire snagged Skywarp's arm once again. "What is it?" Skywarp asked curiously as he looked at the now very quiet mech.

Misfire looked around the quarry as if searching for something. "Does anyone else hear that?" he asked slowly. The mechs all went quiet as they raised their audio receiver's volume and listened. Misfire's optics brightened as he instantly recognized the sounds. "Slag!" he yelped as he whirled around. "Hide! It's humans!"

* * *

"Are you sure they haven't noticed we're gone?" a young boy no older than eleven asked his companion as they slipped through the woods.

"Of course not," the other boy huffed as he waved his flashlight around. "They're still singing camp songs, the bums."

The first boy rolled his eyes as he pulled his brown cub scouts coat closer around his frame. "How much further?" he whined.

"It's just ahead," the other boy hissed back. "They said that no one's been there in months! There's bound to be some really cool equipment that we can mess around with!"

"Like what?" the boy scoffed when they were suddenly free of the trees and found themselves standing above a rather large hole.

The second boy grinned as he saw the different construction equipment scattered about. "Like that," he replied triumphantly before he began running towards the small road that lead down into the quarry, his companion scrambling to catch up to him.

"Wow!" Eyes widened as he stared at the different machinery when they reached the bottom. "I want to drive with the big one!"

"Fine, I want the truck!" the other one laughed as he headed towards the large dump truck. His friend headed right for the large digger when the second boy called out in alarm. "Oh wow! You won't _believe_ this!" he shouted.

"What? What is it?" he huffed, turning away from the truck and began heading back to where his friend was standing staring at something in shock. "Wow!" he gasped as he finally saw what it was that had his friend so enraptured. "What are _jets_ doing here?"

"Who cares?" his friend laughed. "This is so_ awesome_!"

"Let's take them for a spin!"

"Do we even know how to fly them?"

"Can't be any harder than driving a car."

The smaller boy grinned. "Right. I want the one on the left!"

Almost as soon as he spoke the blue jet that he had indicated suddenly roared to life, engines whirling as the two beside him followed suit. The two boy's eyes widened in surprise as there was a deafening roar behind them, almost inaudible over the jet's whirling engines. Looking behind him, the first boy was stunned to see that the assorted construction equipment had suddenly come to life, engines revving and lights on and shining right on them.

"Ricky," he said slowly, his eyes widening in shock. "There are no _drivers_!"

"What?" The other boy gasped as he stared at the vehicles in surprise. "Oh shit! No wonder this place is deserted! It's HAUNTED!"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Thundercracker winced as he watched the two humans run screaming away from their small non-existent base. After the shrieks slowly faded, he quickly shifted and looked over at the mech just shifting out of his own alt mode. "What was that about this place being secure?"

Hook could only shrug as Skywarp shook his head and headed towards the smaller dug out. "Whatever, I'm going into recharge. We can fight in the morning."

"So wait," Runabout suddenly spoke, stopping everyone from dispersing to wherever. "Does this mean no Energon?"

The other mechs quickly turned back to the three seekers still left, all waiting for the answer. Thundercracker just scowled. "Ask his 'lordship' when he returns," he huffed as he caught Skywarp's arm and hauled him towards the one dugout. All optics then turned to stare at the last seeker still standing in the quarry.

Misfire could only shrug. "Perhaps the Autobots would be willing to share?"

The other mechs could only stare at him in complete disbelief.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: O.O! -_Zips away_-


	149. Megatron's Major Mistake

Cover Me

By Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Apologies**: I'm so, so, SO sorry! I really am but we've now entered the jury selection stage of my court case. Yeah, you heard right! We're picking the _**jury**_! -_Cries_- Why can't this thing just _END_? So I've been really, really, REALLY stressed out which is _NOT _good for my writing. However I felt really, really bad about not updating for nearly 3 weeks and I knew I had to do something. So this chapter is really choppy and I'm not so sure about it but I had to give you guys SOMETHING for being so patient! I actually JUST finished this ten minutes ago, no lie! I just finished typing after writing on and off all day between errands so it's not edited and I apologize for that as well. I may end up re-writing this, I'm not sure yet. Please tell me what you think!

**Cover Me Fan News**: Hallas and Himeno24 have done some really cute one shot fics based off not only Cover Me but a few other stories and art as well! Please note that any and all fan arts and/or fan fictions set in my Cover Me world are listed on my Fanfiction Profile as well as at the Cover Me index on Live Journal: _blkdragonqueen(DOT)livejournal(DOT)com/10519(DOT)html _I also try and keep my profile updated as to what's going on with me and my fiction! If I can't get into FF though, you can catch up with me on my Live Journal. You don't have to be a member as I pretty much keep it open to the public.

**Other Points of Interest**: As a side note, I'm not sure if any of you browse my profile but I finally got those three chapters of my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle story posted here when I posted 148. Those have been sitting on my LJ since NOVEMBER! -_bangs head_- Not sure if any of you are interested in TMNT but I've been watching the old movies repeatedly along with the new 2k3 series. -_Points wildly at Elf Toshiba_- She got me back into it! So you have her to thank for bringing that story over. Meanwhile, Cover Me is now on 436 favorite lists, 28 Communities and 438 of you have this on alert. ... ... ... **REVIEW**! -_poke_- -_poke_- Please?

_

* * *

_Chapter One Hundred Forty Nine: Megatron's Major Mistake

Silence fell over the two lone Autobots that were in the far corner of the ARC's main infirmary as they just stared at one another. Sam felt his breath hitch as he realized the multiple repercussions Optimus' small statement could possibly mean. He only prayed that the other Autobots kept their cool when learning about Megatron's and Frenzy's rather… _odd_ circumstance.

Sam quickly glanced over at the mech still standing there frozen in shock just staring at his young leader. The two mechs continued to just stare at one another and Sam's lungs began protesting to the prolonged breath he was holding as he waited for some sort of reaction. What he got wasn't at all what he expected. Ratchet, for his part, just continued to stare at Optimus for a long moment before ever so slowly re-raising the small hand held scanner and began running it over and around Optimus' head.

"Slag it Ratchet, I'm serious!" Optimus huffed as he tried to slap the scanner away.

The medic leaned back as he glared at his patient. "Maybe Perceptor was right and you knocked about your logic circuits."

Sam nearly collapsed as the air left his lungs in a whoosh. Luckily it was soft enough that the two mechs glaring at one another didn't notice. Optimus frowned at his medic. "I'm serious," he growled. "I could have sworn I heard him!"

Ratchet continued to look at him for a while before he sighed and set the scanner aside. "Optimus-" he began.

"No Ratchet," Optimus snapped, surprising both medic and teen. "I _know_ what I heard!"

Ratchet shook his head as he dropped his hand on Optimus' shoulder. "No Optimus. You didn't."

Optimus' angered expression dropped into one of confusion and uncertainty. "But-"

"Optimus," Ratchet spoke softly, as if to a small child. "Perhaps when you hit your head you managed to knock about some of your memory circuits. It's playing back some saved files."

"But, but I could have sworn I heard him..." Optimus' optics winked off and on as if he really _were_ a small lost child as he looked up at Ratchet pleadingly. "When I hit the ground I could have sworn I heard him call me by my old name."

Ratchet gave his leader a very sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Optimus."

The other mech was quiet for a long moment before he finally nodded, turning his gaze towards his lap. "Ironhide doesn't hear a word about this," he finally growled after a brief silence.

Ratchet just chuckled. "Promise, but he's not the one you need to worry about."

"Jazz either," Optimus added his head snapping up to gaze right directly at his companion.

Ratchet just shrugged. "Oh I'm not going to _tell_ him anything," he promised before he looked up and smirked. "Then again, no one ever has to _tell_ him anything."

"Tell who what?" Jazz asked as he arrived back into the infirmary, a pair of stools swung over his shoulders.

"Nothing," Optimus said quickly and Sam cringed. That was a bit _too_ obvious.

Jazz clearly thought so too as he looked at one then the other before he finally looked over at Ratchet. Ratchet shrugged at him before turning to put the different tools away, ignoring Optimus' pleading look. Jazz looked over at his leader and good friend. "Whatever," he said dismissively as he hiked stools off his shoulders.

Now even Ratchet was looking up. "'Whatever'?" he repeated in surprise with a small tilt of his head. "That's it?"

Jazz just shrugged as he brought the stools down. "What can I say? We have the whole return trip for me to start grilling him."

Optimus looked horrified as Ratchet smirked in agreement. "You're pure evil Jazz," he chuckled.

The small saboteur smiled. "Don't I know it," he laughed as he hopped up on one of the stools. "So what's the diagnostic?" he asked Ratchet as he looked over at Optimus who was frowning at the both of them.

"Other than some dings in his plating, he's fine," Ratchet announced as he started going through some of the different cabinets to see what they offered.

"I see your search was successful," Optimus announced, desperate to change the subject as he motioned to the two items Jazz had acquired.

Jazz just nodded as he looked down at the seats in question. "Yeah, but this is pretty much it unless Sunny's found something on the upper levels," he said with a sigh. "Most of the things were bolted down."

"Makes sense considering that this is a space cruiser," Ratchet nodded as he looked over a strange viewing box.

"One would think that they'd be able to _un_-bolt them," Optimus drawled with a long look at Jazz.

Jazz frowned at him. "Hey, this is only the first run man," he pouted. "Besides, I checked out the lower levels and most of that is storage units that are still locked. I only found these in some sort of work room."

"Wheeljack seen that yet?" Ratchet asked setting the box aside.

Jazz shook his head. "He's still outside with the others mining the Energon."

"He'll probably want to look at that before we go," Ratchet stated with a sharp nod.

"Hopefully Sunny has had better luck with the furniture," Optimus continued with Jazz.

"There's still a whole lot of ship left unexplored," Jazz said with a small frown. "Most doors are still locked and that Teletraan dude is refusing access. I don't think even thirty percent has been looked at."

Optimus heaved a rather large sigh. "That's our first problem clearly," he muttered. "Perhaps Wheeljack can override it somehow? What do you think?"

Ratchet frowned as he realized that both mechs and Sam were all staring at him. "How the slag should I know? Half the stuff he tells me about I don't understand. I just nod and make noncommittal noises at appropriate intervals."

Jazz burst out laughing. "Wow! You certainly adapted to married life quickly."

Ratchet just gave Jazz an amused look. "We have been together for a few nicycles you know."

Optimus shook his head, a small smile on his face as Jazz snickered in the background. "I think I'd best head outside and see how they others are doing with the Energon," the big rig announced as he finally stood. He turned towards Sam. "Do you wish to accompany me outside?" he asked him.

Sam actually surprised the Autobot leader by shaking his head. "I think I actually prefer to explore around the ship a bit more," he announced as he pulled his coat closer around himself. "Just look around."

"Avoiding the cold, huh?" Jazz snickered even though Optimus and Ratchet shared a concerned look. They had their own opinion as to why Sam was more than likely avoiding the others and it had nothing to do with the weather. Optimus wasn't sure what to do about it however and it looked as if Ratchet was just as lost.

With a small sigh, Optimus held out a hand for Sam. "We'll take you out to the hall."

"Bye," Sam waved to Ratchet and the others as Optimus and Jazz headed for the door. The adults waved absently as Ratchet nodded to him before the automatic doors slid shut.

"Now you be careful," Optimus warned him as he set him back on the floor once they exited the infirmary. "There are still many things we don't know about this place.

"Optimus, it's not like he can open the doors," Jazz chuckled. "The service panels are too high for him."

"Oh… I suppose you're right," Optimus agreed with a small shake of his head. "Well, just be careful anyway."

Sam nodded and waved as Optimus headed off to rejoin the others outside while Jazz went back to checking the other unexplored areas of the ship. As soon as the two Autobots were out of sight however Sam's shoulders dropped and he looked up and down the hallway. The main reason he didn't want to go outside was that he knew that Barricade and Bumblebee were still out there and at the moment he didn't want to see either of them. He had a small feeling that neither of them wanted to see him right then either.

With a small sigh, he turned and started walking up and down the different hallways. It was so strange. The idea that Sam was possibly Linked to Barricade. The idea was just mind-blowing, especially since Sam was missing one important detail. He didn't have a spark, which was a rather major factor if he understood this whole "Linking" idea correctly. It would explain a few questions Sam had regarding his sudden feelings for Barricade that appeared almost seemingly out of the blue.

Sam frowned as he was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts with the sudden realization that he couldn't go any further and was now facing a rather immovable wall. With surprise he turned to leave when his path was cut off as doors slid in front of him. "Slag," he huffed as he started looking around to try and find a way out.

"-_**Destination please**_.-"

Sam jumped at the sudden sound of Teletraan's mechanical voice and he suddenly realized that he was in an elevator. He wondered how he could possibly get out of there with his limited knowledge of Cybertronion. "Umm…"

"-'_Um_' _**not recognized. Destination please**__,_-" Teletraan repeated and Sam could have sworn he sounded annoyed, but that was impossible right?

"Uh," Sam ran through the few Cybertronion words he knew and tried to pick one that would work for an elevator. "**Up**?" he tried hopping beyond hope that he was getting the correct clicks and whistles. "Er, **main place**?"

"_**Destination confirmed**_," Teletraan announced and Sam breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator started moving up.

He wondered if he should have gone with Jazz or returned to the small group mining Energon outside with Optimus when the doors opened and he quickly picked a corridor at random, walking more to clear his head than to actually explore. He really didn't want to think about anything at the moment. Not with the guilt he was feeling about Optimus on top of his confusion regarding Barricade and 'Bee. It was a bit nerve wracking when he had learned that Optimus had heard Megatron's rather frantic call when that random missile threw him. It was even worse that Sam knew for a fact that Megatron _was_ there and he couldn't tell anyone about it. Speaking of…

Sam slowed his steeps as he heard soft muttering coming down the hallway he was traveling. It was with some surprise that Sam realized that he recognized the voice and it belonged to the very mech he had been thinking about. With a start, he turned the corner to find two small mechs standing outside a large door.

"Aren't you done yet?" Rumble huffed as he watched the other silver mech rip out a service panel cover and started yanking out different wires.

"Are you kidding?" Megatron's deep voice was unmistakable. "I only just managed to get in."

"We're going to get caught," Rumble growled as he turned to glare at the mech who was half sticking out of the panel. "And that's _my_ mate's body you're in, remember? Nothing had better happen to him or-"

"Relax," Megatron huffed as poked his head out of the now gaping hole. "I know what I'm doing. Now go back to watching out for anyone so we won't get caught."

"Err…" Rumble drawled as he had just spotted Sam who was watching them from the end of the hallway. The two were just staring at one another.

"What? What is it?" Megatron sounded worried as he crawled back out and followed Rumble's gaze apprehensively.

The optics lightened and Frenzy shook his head as he saw Sam. "Oh ho-ho-honestly," Frenzy whapped Rumble's leg in annoyance. "Its j-j-just Sam."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise and he felt a bit miffed at the quick dismissal but then again, he wasn't that much of a threat. "What are you guys doing?" he asked as he started heading towards them.

Rumble jerked a thumb in Megatron and Frenzy's direction. "Ask our oh-so-supreme leader," he growled as he looked back down at Megatron who was crawling back into the service vent.

"I'll say this," Megatron's voice echoed out from the hole. "I've never been so grateful to be trapped in your mate's smaller body."

"What?" Rumble snarled but Megaton had fully climbed into the service panel and disappeared.

"Hey!" Rumble yelped as he suddenly dove into the hole after the other mech.

Sam stood there for a long moment frozen in surprise before he glanced up and down the hall and shrugged. "What the heck," he muttered as he quickly went after the two mechs. "Where are we going?" he called out.

"How should I know," Rumble growled as he tried to catch up to the scrambling mech. They three continued to shuffle along in the small shaft moving left then right and then what seemed to be circles. Sam huffed wondering if he should have followed the two mech on whatever crazy mission they were on this time when the mech in the lead called out.

"We're almost there!" Megatron called out before he suddenly looked over his shoulder and Sam could just barely make out the mech's outline. Only the dark red optics was any clue as to where Megatron was. "Hang on."

"What?" Rumble and Sam asked curiously before there was a small shake and Sam yelped as he suddenly felt himself falling. Thankfully he didn't fall far before he landed with a small thud on something. It took Sam a moment to fully gather his wits about him and he groaned as he sat up, squinting at the bright light that was shining in his eyes as he tried to get his barring.

With a surprise Sam bolted straight upright as he suddenly realized that the light that was illuminating the room wasn't from overhead lights but rather from the large panel window right in front of him. There were ice sheets covering the window but they were clear enough that Sam could see the blue sky on the other side. "Where are we?" he muttered as a hand wrapped around his elbow and pulled him up.

"Megatron," Rumble growled after Sam was standing on his own and he released the boy's arm. They both looked over at Megatron who was now walking towards a large computer. It was then with a start that Sam realized that they weren't even standing on the floor but rather were standing instead on a standard Cybertronion sized desk. With a quick glance around, he realized that there were more desks about and even more computer screens.

"This is the main bridge," Megatron announced as he went towards the monitor and booted it up.

Sam gawked as he looked over Megatron. "What?" he gasped in surprise. "Optimus and Soundwave tried to get in here earlier!"

"I know," Megatron grunted as he started going through different files. "I had Teletraan bar them from entry."

"Why?" Rumble asked just as confused. "I mean I understand why you would keep Optimus out but _Soundwave_?"

"Have to clear a few things first," Megatron muttered as his fingers flew over the keys and Sam glanced at the screen just in time to see the giant red "file deleted" flash across the screen as Megatron continued on through three more files.

"Just what are you erasing?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Nothing too damaging," Megatron assured him. "Just some personal files." Rumble and Sam just stared at Megatron and he looked back in surprise. "I'm serious. It's just some things I'd rather Optimus not see." They continued to stare at him and Megatron frowned as he looked over at Rumble. "I don't pry into your relationship with _your_ partner, do I?"

Rumble seemed surprised and a bit sheepish as Sam glanced at the two mechs before Megatron went back to typing. "Speaking of," Sam began a bit hesitantly. "He heard you, you know."

"Who heard what?" Megatron asked absently as more "file deleted" flashed across the screen.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Optimus," he clarified. "He _heard_ you when you called out during the fight with Starscream."

Megatron froze, his fingers hovering over the large keyboard as he just stared at the screen for a long moment. "That's impossible," he finally announced as he went back to typing. "We were too far away."

"Nevertheless, he heard you," Sam insisted firmly.

"How in the world could Optimus hear him over the fight?" Rumble asked with a frown now looking at Sam with a disbelieving look.

Sam shrugged but he never looked away from Megatron as the mech froze again. "No," Megatron gasped, as he seemed to be looking at nothing in particular. "I couldn't have…"

Sam and Rumble glanced at one another puzzled before Sam turned back at Megatron. "Couldn't have done what?"

"Slag it!" Megatron roared as he slammed his fist down on the keyboard that made a large "error" message flash across the screen. "I can't believe I did that! After I was so careful!"

"Careful with _what_?" Rumble asked in exasperation as he crossed his arms and glared at the other silver mech.

"Slag it," Megatron huffed as he began pacing. "How could I have done that?"

"Megatron, what did you _do_?" Sam asked with a small frown.

Megatron looked over at Rumble and Sam before he heaved a sigh and held out his hands helplessly. "I think I finally completed the connection of our Links and Aligned."

"You _WHAT_?" Rumble cried out stunned. "How could you _do_ that?"

"I don't know!" Megatron shouted back.

"Didn't you even _think_?" Rumble continued now following the still pacing Megatron. "Did it ever cross your circuits that this might not be the best of times?"

"Don't you think I _know_ that?" Megatron shouted back.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sam asked surprised as he looked back and forth at Megatron and Rumble trying his best to follow the conversation.

"While in _my_ mate's _body_?" Rumble screeched appalled, ignoring Sam's attempts at getting some sort of answer.

Sam twitched as he clamped one hand over his ear at the sheer volume. "What? Your Link with Optimus?" Sam asked Megatron surprised as he looked back at the other mech. "I don't get it."

Megatron frowned as he glared at the teen. "Didn't the Autobots explain anything to you?" he huffed. "I Aligned our sparks! How could I have been so _stupid_!"

"_Extremely_ stupid!" Rumble snarled as he watched Megatron start to pace again.

"I'm confused," Sam stated with a frown as he looked between the two mechs. "Doesn't getting Aligned mean you're getting married?"

Rumble frowned as he looked over at Megatron. "Just what exactly are those Autobots telling him?"

"I don't know," Megatron threw up his hands before he turned back to Sam. "The 'wedding' bit is actually more like a reception your kind has. Basically it's one big excuse to party."

"Linking is the sparks calling to one another," Rumble nodded taking over the conversation. "Alignment just means that they're fully synced."

"It's like I said," Megatron frowned. "It takes a strong emotional connection to fully Align the sparks."

"Usually it's the actual… er, act of combining our sparks but it can actually be anything that has strong emotional ties," Rumble announced a bit embarrassed with a small tilt of his head.

"Like when you see your beloved flying though the air possibly dead," Sam finished in realization as he looked over at Megatron. Megatron just frowned before he turned back to the computer and began deleting more files. Rumble and Sam glanced at one another surprised. "So what are you going to do?" Sam asked curiously as he turned back to the former Decepticon leader.

"Epically since you're still in _my mate's body_!" Rumble added with a growl.

Optic's lightened and Frenzy looked over at Rumble with a frown. "L-l-leave him a-a-alone," he growled. "We have e-e-enough go-go-going o-o-on."

"It's a valid question though," Sam said with a frown. "You told me you were planning on not saying _anything_ to Optimus. You weren't going to act on the Link."

"He _what_?" Rumble yelped stunned before he looked over at Megatron with bright optics. "You were going to ignore the Link?"

"Like I had a choice," Megatron muttered.

"But-but if you really _did_ Align your sparks-"

"What in the name of Primus can I do about it now?" Megatron snapped, startling the other two in the room with the pain that they could clearly hear in his voice. "Look at me!" he cried gesturing towards himself. "I don't even have my own body! What does it matter if we're Linked or not? Nothing can come of it! He deserves better, especially after everything I put him through when-when I was taken over by that… that…"

Sam and Rumble glanced at one another surprised before Sam stepped forward hesitantly. "Maybe there is a way," he said softly. "When we get back, I could use the All Spark to speak with Primus again. Perhaps he can figure something out."

"Hey, we don't even have to wait! We could just-"

"It doesn't matter," Megatron snapped, interrupting Rumble. "It just," he sighed as he turned back to the computer and started shutting it down. "It just doesn't matter anymore."

"How can you say that?" Rumble began only to have Megatron cut him off once again.

"This conversation is _over_," Megatron snapped.

Sam stared at the once leader in sympathy. Here Sam thought _his_ love life was a circus. "What are you going to do now?"

Megatron sighed as he moved towards a side chair and jumped down to the ground. "What can I do?"

"You can't just leave it like this though," Sam insisted as Rumble helped him down to the ground again. "There has to be _something_ you can do."

"Not at the moment," Megatron sighed. "**Open main doors please.**"

"-_**Yes Lord Megatron,**_-" Teletraan said flatly.

Megatron glared at the main computer he had just been on. "**And don't you start either you meddling AI.**"

Rumble looked over at Megatron puzzled and Sam poked at the confused mech. "What'd he say?"

"Never you two mind," Megatron growled as he exited the now open doors.

The optics lightened and Frenzy soon came to the forefront. "He's u-u-upset," he announced to his two companions.

Sam sighed as Rumble reached out and slung an arm around Frenzy's shoulders refusing to let go. "So where are you two headed now?" Sam asked curiously.

"B-b-back outs-s-side," Frenzy announced. "We s-s-snuck away."

"And knowing Soundwave as we do, he's not going to be happy," Rumble sighed. "Actually I'm amazed Ravage hasn't hunted us down yet."

"Well, good luck," Sam announced with a wave. "I think I'm going to continue to check around the ship.

"Bye," Rumble nodded to Sam as he quickly went after his partner and former leader respectively.

Sam waved back before he dropped his arm. Things were getting rather confusing rather fast as he thought over Megatron and Optimus' newest situation. Here Sam thought he had it bad. Things were just moving too fast for him to really compute. It was almost as if the past few days had been a dream. He could almost hear Bumblebee's voice again, yelling at Barricade angrily.

Sam froze in surprise. That really _was_ Bumblebee talking and Barricade was striding away as quickly as he could. Sam stared in shock as Barricade finally stopped and the two were just glaring at one another. Just what had he stumbled across now?

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note:** Join us next time for chapter One Hundred Fifty: A Sunny Disposition!


	150. A Sunny Disposition

Cover Me

By Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**: YAY! I'm being good today! I'm actually posting on a Monday! -_feel the amazement_!- Well this chapter went WAY left from what I thought it would go, so please let me know what you think! I hope it makes sense! -_crosses fingers_-

**Cover Me Fan News**: Aniay has done a really funny one shot called "Beware of the meddling God". Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Fifty: A Sunny Disposition

"Get _away_ from me!"

Bumblebee looked up from securing another cube at the loud snarl and shook his head as he saw Ravage trying his best to get away from Sideswipe as fast as he could around the piles of ice and stacked Energon cubes. "Aww come on Ravage," Sides tried his best to sound cajoling as he followed the cat around, and at some points over, the ice. "It's a great idea!"

"No it's not!" Ravage hissed as he quickly slinked around a large ice block and scuttled towards Soundwave, hissing at the rather dejected Autobot.

Soundwave glanced down at his subordinate before he looked over at the mech still standing there with one of the tow chains and what looked like a piece of paneling off one of the old Sector Seven hangers in his hands. "Dare I ask?" he said flatly.

"Sideswipe," Prowl barked as he quickly made his way over after spotting what could possibly be a problem. "What in the world is going on over here?"

"Well, when I was looking up things off the Spiderweb-"

"World Wide Web," Bumblebee and Ironhide corrected automatically.

Sideswipe glanced over at the two surprised and a bit apprehensively as he found Bumblebee just watching him while Ironhide was once again climbing down into the hole, seeming completely unfazed by the disturbance "Err… anyway I came across this great site," he said turning back to Prowl and Soundwave. "It spoke about something called the Iditarod!"

"The what?" Prowl sounded completely baffled as he turned to look at Bumblebee for an answer.

Bumblebee frowned as he stared back at the commander unwaveringly. "What are you looking at me for? I have no clue either," he snapped annoyed. Prowl almost did a double take as he now stared at Bumblebee in stunned surprise rather than inquisitively. Bumblebee shook his head before he turned back to Sideswipe. "So this 'Iditarod' is…?"

"It's really neat!" Sideswipe announced almost bouncing up and down in place. It was actually more like a tiny hop that rattled the chains every time he made a movement and Bumblebee frowned at the action. He knew he was in a sour mood but it wouldn't do to take it out on Sideswipe when it was apparent he was just trying to help. "It's how humans use to get across Alaska before cars and trains and stuff!" Sideswipe continued to explain as he held up the chain and panel excitedly. "I thought we could do the same thing getting the Energon back to our second base!"

"Do we need a second base," Perceptor asked curiously as he glanced at the group from where he was monitoring the Energon core levels.

"Why not?" Ironhide's voice wafted out from the hole. "No Sector Seven anymore and no one else is using it. Besides, it's close to the Energon and the ARC. We can set it up as a secondary consulate."

"Keller's gonna be pissed," Bumblebee drawled as he glanced down at the obsidian mech still shoveling away.

"At least he doesn't have to build one," Ironhide chuckled with a lift of one shoulder in a half shrug as he shifted more shattered ice to reach the glowing pink squares below.

Prowl looked at 'Bee dubiously before he looked down at Ironhide. After a moment it seemed as if the high commander just didn't want to get involved in that conversation anytime soon so he turned back to Sideswipe. "And what does that have to do with Ravage?"

Sideswipe let out a rather horrifying giggle. "It's really, really cool! They had teams of dogs and hooked them up to these neat things called '_sleds'_!"

Almost all of the mechs standing up on the ground level just stared at the giddy Sideswipe stunned as a makeshift shovel was tossed up from the hole. "I told you all he was crazy," Ironhide snickered as he snagged the hastily constructed pickax for the ice and disappeared into the hole again.

Bumblebee mentally agreed with the old gunner as he looked back at Ravage who was glaring murderously at Sideswipe. "I am _not_ a _canine_!" he spat out furiously.

"Aw come on Ravage," a chuckle came from above and 'Bee watched as Laserbeak and Buzzsaw landed on some of the ice blocks. "Be a sport," Laserbeak continued gleefully.

"Come down here and tell me that bird brain," Ravage hissed at him and the two birds chuckled and remained well out of the cat's reach. They almost reminded Bumblebee of those evil vultures from the one animated movies he, Sam and 'Cade had gotten. Bumblebee scowled as the Mustang Decepticon entered his thoughts as he cast a quick glare at the other side of the large hole.

The glare was quickly lost however and Bumblebee felt his jaw drop as he realized that the 'Con was no longer on the other side of the hole with Wheeljack. In fact, the Engineer was headed their way with Optimus close behind him. "We got most of the stable cubes up," Wheeljack was telling the Autobot leader as he gestured towards the multiple Energon piles. "Anything else under the ice is still raw crystals… … …" Wheeljack paused as he and Optimus froze as they took in the scene before them in surprise. Ravage was still hissing and making halfhearted swipes at the two chuckling birds as Prowl was confiscating what looked like a metal sheet from Sideswipe while Ironhide continued to work in the hole whistling a rather strange melody nonchalantly. "Do I even want to know?" he asked Bumblebee hesitantly.

"Where's Barricade?" Bumblebee responded with instead.

Wheeljack startled at the sudden enraged tone in the younger mech and Optimus quickly looked away from the others and glanced at the youngest of his team. "Said something about thawing out his joints or something," Optimus said slowly. "He was headed back into the ARC-" Wheeljack jumped back before he was run over by the yellow blur that tore past him. Optimus' optics flickered once in surprise before he looked over at Ironhide who was picking through the different makeshift tools, the only mech who could possibly give him a straight answer. "Did I miss something?"

Ironhide glanced at the other mech before he looked over at where clearly one of the birds had gotten too close to Ravage as the cat was now sitting on the other animal mimic gleefully while Prowl was giving the lone Lambo on the ice a firm dressing down and Bumblebee was striding firmly towards the ARC. "Nope," Ironhide announced cheerfully before he dropped back into the hole.

* * *

Barricade huffed irritably as he tried his best to get his barring in the maze that was the ARC's corridors. He'd so far found three closets, two recreation rooms, a workshop with two of the stools missing and a slew of personal quarters adjoined with offices. '_The whole ship was like a portable colony_,' he mused as he looked over the wonderful "you are here" map on a random terminal at the end of the corridor. '_It's got everything._'

It was true too as he looked over the different levels on the map. There even seemed to be a rather large mess hall that contained something that _really_ had Barricade chuckling to himself. Apparently, according to the logs, it still had a decent amount of what had to be now extremely well aged Energon still sitting in the emergency reserves. Not that he was going to mention it to the Autobots anytime soon but it might be nice for the return trip and hopefully it would keep Soundwave's team in line if he had something to bribe them with.

'_Forget the others, hopefully it'll keep_ Megatron _in line_,' he chuckled to himself as he wondered where he could find a few barrels and how in the world he would sneak it over to Soundwave without the Autobots knowing about it. '_So I have to go up two levels and head down the left after two rights and another left…_' Barricade frowned at the floor plan. "I'll just look up a different terminal when I get there!" he huffed as he headed for the elevator.

A short jaunt upwards and a few wrong turns later Barricade finally thought he had finally found the right path when the absolute last voice he wanted to hear suddenly rang throughout the hallway, practically bellowing his name. With a cringe, Barricade wondered if the other Autobots would kill him if he shoved the bug into a closet and left him there for the excavation team to find when the yellow scout hollered his name again. Scowling, Barricade quickened his steps, hoping against hope that the 'Bot would take the hint and just drop it but it seemed as if this wasn't going to be as he could hear Bumblebee's steps quicken to meet up with him.

With a sigh, Barricade turned and just _glared_ at the yellow scout but amazingly his dark look of death seemed as if it wasn't going to deter the younger mech as Bumblebee stomped towards him. "We need to talk!" Bumblebee told him flat out.

Barricade continued to stare at him for a long moment, weighing his options. Clearly this was not going to be a conversation he could ignore forever. With a tired sigh, he jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards the double doors he had been heading for to begin with. "In here," he growled before he turned and headed through the doors.

Bumblebee seemed startled at the lack of fight from the 'Con for a moment before he quickly followed the black and white into the room. He quickly shuttered his optics as he found himself engulfed in light, nearly overwhelming him before he got the right stetting. Surprised, Bumblebee took in his surroundings and just stared in complete awe. It seemed as if most of the ice had thawed away from this level of the ship and he found himself looking at the outside world through evenly spaced windows. "What is this?" Bumblebee frowned as he looked around the room at the wide-open space.

An object was suddenly shoved in his line of vision and he grabbed the glass before it fell without thought. "Mess hall," Barricade replied as he went towards a wall panel and pressed a button, lowering a table and bench set. "You're the one who wanted to talk," Barricade said with a frown as he sipped from his own glass and took a seat. "So talk."

Bumblebee looked up from just staring at his glowing pink glass in stunned disbelief. "This ship has Energon?" was all he managed to get out.

Barricade resisted the urge to chuck the glass at the Autobot out of sheer annoyance. "Yup," Barricade chuckled as he took another sip instead. "The ship still has some in the emergency reserve. Not enough for a large number of mechs mind you, maybe for a good twenty or so."

"Twenty or-" Bumblebee gawked at the lounging Decepticon.

Barricade glared at him over his rim. "Didn't you have something to discuss with me? Or more specifically shout at me?"

Realization seemed to dawn in Bumblebee's optics and he slammed the glass down on the table causing Barricade to frown at the sloshing pink liquid. "_How could you do this to Sam_?"

Barricade was never so close to throttling the young Autobot as he was in that exact moment but he managed to keep his cool, at least for the time being. "And exactly _what_ am I doing to him?" he ground out angrily.

Bumblebee glared down at the seated mech, trying his best to seem intimidating. "_What_ are you going to do about Sam?" he repeated in a low, dark tone.

"What about Sam?" Barricade drawled refusing to acknowledge the conversation that Bumblebee wanted to have.

Bumblebee just continued to glare down at the 'Con. "Do not treat me like some impudent sparkling," he spat out. "What do you intend to do about your Link to Sam?"

Barricade tilted his head, annoyed at how Bumblebee had pronounced each word of his question slowly as if _Barricade_ were the sparkling. "I told you," he stated setting his own glass down before he looked at Bumblebee straight in the optic. "Nothing."

"Bullshit," Bumblebee instantly snapped.

Letting out a deep, tired sigh Barricade gestured towards the bench opposite getting rather fed up at having to look upwards at the bug. "Like I said," he shrugged, "nothing. Sam isn't affected by it so there's nothing to worry about."

"Not affected my aft," Bumblebee growled as he finally did take a seat across from the 'Con. "He _heard_ you!"

"Because I happened to be close to him and was more than likely broadcasting," Barricade shrugged off. "Like I continually am saying, it doesn't matter."

"WHAT?" Bumblebee leapt to his feet again and Barricade quickly reached out to steady the Autobot's still untouched glass. "How can you say it doesn't matter? It's _Sam_! You're _Linked_ to _Sam_!" Bumblebee suddenly began to sway a bit, seeming to become overwhelmed by the mere thought. "Primus," he muttered as he plopped back down into his seat and picked up his glass with unsteady hands, draining the liquid in two quick gulps.

Barricade stared at the mech. "Err… you might want to take it easy there with this stuff. It's aged-"

"How can you just ignore him?" Bumblebee suddenly burst out, interrupting Barricade mid-warning.

"I'm not ignoring him," the 'Con retorted with a frown as he drained the last of his own Energon. He was surprised and amused when a spout appeared on the wall beside him, previously having been hidden behind a panel. Refilling the Autobot's glass he turned towards the mech with all seriousness. "Sam is human and therefore is unaffected by our 'Link'," he explained as he pressed the glass back into 'Bee's hand before refilling his own. "Therefore it is not an issue."

Bumblebee scoffed as he took another sip of Energon, this time at a slower pace. "'Not an issue', right."

The 'Con sighed, knowing that there was no way to get out of this conversation now that it had begun. "Look, I know my place in all this," he began quickly holding up a hand when it looked as if Bumblebee was going to say something more. "I knew the second I saw Sam and realized what the pulse in my spark was. Sam however, never acted as if he felt anything remotely like our Link when we first met."

"The fact that you were trying to kill him at the time being no issue at all," Bumblebee drawled.

Barricade shot him a look and after a moment, it seemed as if 'Bee was willing to remain quiet so he continued. "My spark Linked to a human who has no Spark himself and is clearly not susceptible to the problems a Link entails-"

"He seemed pretty susceptible to me when we were digging your sorry aft out of the snow," Bumblebee drawled.

"Do you want me to explain or no?" Barricade snapped furiously. Bumblebee just glared at him. "Look," Barricade sighed. "Even if I _wanted_ this Link, it's clear that Sam doesn't so why should I even press the issue?"

Bumblebee frowned at this and he stared at the mech across from him. "Come again?"

The 'Con sighed, getting rather fed up with having to repeat himself numerous times. "Okay, I'll try and make this simple," he huffed as he set his glass aside. Bumblebee glared at him but instead of making an issue of it, he took another drink of the Energon, clearly using the action to keep himself from saying anything more. Barricade gave a sharp nod. "First point," he began. "Sam is human. Right there I know that a Link is impossible."

"But you said so yourself that you have a Link," Bumblebee protested, his voice sounding starting to sound slightly slurred.

Barricade twitched and tried his best to slid the 'Bots now empty glass out of his reach. "Indeed," he said with a frown. "However as I said, as Sam is human. It is more than likely that my spark is simply searching for something that is just not there."

"Then how did Sam hear you?" 'Bee asked with a frown looking at the now empty space before him baffled as to where his glass had disappeared too.

The 'Con had been wondering that himself on how Sam had been able to hear him but he had already come up with a theory and convinced himself that he was more than likely right. "As I said before, it is more than likely that it was all the doing of my own Spark," he stated with a heavy sigh. "It's possible that my spark latched onto some residual All Spark energy that Sam possess or… something."

"All Spark energy?" Bumblebee mused as he thought about it while he searched for his glass in his immediate line of vision. "You're reaching 'Cade."

Barricade stared at the Autobot. '_Defiantly plastered,_' he thought, as this was the first time since the Seekers attack that 'Bee had called him "'Cade". "Nevertheless, I believe that my Spark is just trying to create something that isn't there."

"How do you _know_ it isn't there though?" Bumblebee pressed as he raised his gaze in order to stare at the Decepticon. "You can't _know_ for sure. None of us can."

Barricade scowled at him. "I know," was all he said.

'Bee gave a disbelieving snort at this as he finally retrieved his glass which Barricade could only assume Teletraan had oh so kindly refilled again. "You are so in denial you're practically on another continent," he huffed as he drained his glass for a third time.

With a shake of his head, Barricade continued to nurse his still second helping as he pressed on. "Think about it. Our culture is so different from the humans that to think that this is even possible is absurd. We know for a fact when we've found 'the right one' due to the Link. Humans however are not bound by such a thing."

"But…" Bumblebee sounded thoughtful as he stared down at the glowing pink liquid. "Think a minute. Sam can speak to Primus. He controlled the All Spark. Don't you think that _maybe_ it is possible? That maybe he somehow _is_ able to sustain a Link?"

"Without a spark?" Barricade scoffed. "Impossible. There is no possible way for him to be Linked to me."

"But what about-?"

"Oh _I'm_ Linked," Barricade nodded before the Autobot could finish. "It's without a doubt that my Spark has chosen."

"But Barricade," Bumblebee sounded astonished at the 'Con's dismissive attitude. "A Link is permanent. Not to mention controlled by our very core selves."

"Irrelevant," Barricade shrugged. "Sam as a human has no such limitations."

"'Limitations'?" 'Bee yelped surprised. "_What_ limitations?"

Barricade scowled at him. "Our Links are just that; links between our sparks. When a Link is fully formed and morphs into an Alignment then every fiber of ourselves is shared with our partner. Humans have no such thing and I doubt that their fragile bodies could sustain such a bond."

Bumblebee just stared at Barricade in shocked disbelief. "So you're just going to ignore it?" he asked flabbergasted.

The 'Con nodded. "As I said how many minutes ago?"

"You can't just _ignore_ a Link! What are you? Crazy?" Bumblebee burst out as he pounded his fist on the table. "Do you know what that would mean?"

Barricade frowned as he righted his thankfully empty glass. "No, please tell me," he drawled sarcastically.

"You're denying your Link!" Bumblebee shouted at him, "and it could kill you!"

"Oh I wouldn't go that far," Barricade drawled. "Go crazy maybe but I doubt that I'll die as a result."

Bumblebee could only stare at Barricade in complete shock. "Do you even hear yourself?" he asked furiously. "Do you have any idea what could happen to you? I mean, just look at Prowl when he learned Jazz was dead! He clearly went around the bend!"

"True, but they had already been Aligned," Barricade retorted with a shrug.

"Yeah, and never completing a Link can sometimes be just as bad!" Bumblebee shouted.

Barricade looked at the young Autobot amused. "How do you know so much about it anyway?" he asked curiously.

The question seemed to surprise the yellow mech and Bumblebee quickly drained his glass again. "Ratchet," was all he said, his head ducked in embarrassment.

"Ah," Barricade chuckled as he played with his empty glass. "I suppose you did have to fill that time before reaching Earth with _something_."

"You can't just ignore a Link!" Bumblebee shouted again, trying to get back to the topic at hand. "The need to complete it will be too overwhelming! It could fry your circuits!"

"It is my choice and I won't force Sam into feeling he has to be with me or else I'll go insane," Barricade stated firmly.

"You _will_ go insane!" Bumblebee yelped. "And what do you think ignoring this Link could do to Sam? You said it yourself that they're more fragile than we are! Did you ever think of that?"

"It won't _do_ anything to him," Barricade sighed. "Like I said, it's my problem. Sam is perfectly fine."

"But you don't know that!" Bumblebee pressed.

"How many different ways do I have to spell it out to you before you get it?" Barricade huffed. "Sam is _HUMAN_! No spark means no Link which means no problem." He held his glass under the spout again and quickly took a few large gulps to calm himself. "A human can't possibly hold a Link-"

"That we know of," Bumblebee cut in with. "If you have a Link on your end, I wouldn't be surprise if Sam, out of all the humans on the planet, was the only one who could sustain one with a member of our race."

"Like I told you-" Barricade began only to have Bumblebee cut him off once again.

"Primus may not just have control over us you know," Bumblebee stated firmly. "He is a God."

Barricade resisted the urge to chuck his glass at the meddling mech. "Impossible!" he growled. "There is no possible way that Sam could hold a Link!"

"That we know of," Bumblebee said firmly as he went to refill his own glass. "But what if it is true? What will you do then?"

"It's not true," Barricade insisted and Bumblebee wondered who it was that he was trying to convince 'Bee or himself.

"But you don't know that," he repeated in a softer, more sympathetic tone.

"Damn it, why am I even fighting with you about it?" Barricade suddenly burst out. "It doesn't even matter if he could sustain a Link, I won't have it!"

"What?" Bumblebee shrieked leaping to his feet. "How dare you! This is _Sam_! You would put Sam though something like a Link Withdrawal?"

"No!" Barricade bellowed back, leaping to his own feet as well. "That's why it's a good thing he's human and doesn't have the capability to have a Link!"

"Damn it to the pit Barricade, won't you at least _consider_ the possibility that he could have a Link with you? That _maybe_ despite not having a Spark of his own he could still suffer the same consequences if you continue to deny him and the bond you two share? Slag it all, it's not just about _you_ Barricade, Sam should have a choice in all this as well."

"And he has damn it!" Barricade shouted back angrily. "And it _wasn't_ me!"

Bumblebee's whole body froze and just stared at Barricade completely puzzled. "What?" he finally managed to make himself say. "What the _slag_ are you talking about now?"

Barricade just glared at him. "Even if I wanted this Link, and I'm not saying I do, then it wouldn't matter because Sam's already chosen."

"Chosen?" 'Bee sounded stunned. "Chosen what?"

Barricade finally did allow temptation to rule him and hurled his nearly full glass at the surprised Autobot. "_You_, you idiot!" he roared snagging Bumblebee's own glass and threw that one as well.

Bumblebee's optics were so bright with surprise that they practically rivaled the glare from the sun outside as he dodged the flying dishware. "_WHAT_?"

The 'Con just gave the yellow mech a long look. "Oh like you didn't know," he snarled. "That's my second point. Even if I _wanted_ Sam it wouldn't matter because he already likes you."

Bumblebee continued to stare at Barricade for a long moment before he burst out disbelievingly, "are you _stupid_?"

Barricade didn't even complete the motion of sitting back down as he stood upright once again and glared at the 'Bot. "What did you call me?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"Stupid," Bumblebee repeated loudly as he threw his arms upward in frustration. "That's usually what you call someone when they're being an idiot!"

"And _how_ am I being an idiot?" Barricade snapped at him.

"Because you're taking things _way_ out of context!" 'Bee snapped back. "Sam and I are friends, _just_ friends! Sam has never treated me any differently than… than he would Miles or Mikaela! What makes you think he likes me?"

"Now who's the idiot?" Barricade jeered. "I knew when I first approached Sam at his school what sort of relationship you two have." He tried to keep the envy out of his voice and wasn't too sure if he succeeded. He had always had his suspicious of what type of relationship the two had ever since that first encounter under the bridge and was going to ensure that his presences didn't foul things up for Sam and his Autobot guardian. If Sam wanted the slagging bug then by Primus Barricade would ensure that his presence did nothing to destroy that.

"WHAT RELATIONSHIP?" Bumblebee shouted angrily completely agog at Barricade's words. "You're totally making this up! We're _friends_! And as his _friend_ I can't just let this situation with you and your slagging stubbornness go when it could be harmful to Sam!"

"But you want it to be more, don't you?" Barricade pressed even though he knew it was a low blow. "You wish it was _you_ with a Link with Sam don't you?"

Bumblebee felt his spark fluctuate at the words and refused to allow Barricade know just how dead on he was with that statement. His jealously and own feelings were irrelevant however. The only thing that mattered was _Sam_ and if Barricade was the one the stars had chosen for Sam Bumblebee was going to do his damnedest to ensure that Sam was happy even if it meant beating some sense into the stubborn 'Con in front of him. "Get your head out of your aft," Bumblebee bellowed at the other mech. "I don't _want _him!"

"Well neither do I!" Barricade shouted back just as heatedly.

There was a small squeak from the entryway of the mess hall and both Barricade and Bumblebee froze as they could just barley hear the noise over their growling. Fearfully both mechs turned to stare at the doorway, both dreading and knowing who it was that was standing in the frame. They both felt their sparks hitch as they found Sam standing there, tears streaming down his face from wide, stunned and hurt filled eyes.

Sam however wasn't the only person standing in the doorway. Both mechs startled when they spied a severely pissed off mech standing directly behind the crying boy, optics darkened with anger. The mech said nothing however as he continued to glare at the two mechs before his gaze darted over to the side of the room after a small hissing sound and his face lit up with a dark, malicious smile.

Barricade almost didn't want to look but his gaze darted towards the thing that had delighted Sunstreaker so before he could think about it. '_That's not good, is it_?' he thought to himself as he spied the words "**trash ejector**" above a rather large chute.

* * *

The sound of a muffled explosion startled the mechs still discussing how best to transport the Energon back to the abandoned Sector Seven base. Almost all of them quickly fell into a defensive stance as they tried to ascertain where the possible threat was coming from, fearing a possible second attack by the seekers. The only ones who hadn't activated their weapons were the last ones anyone had expected would let the sound go without reaction.

Optimus simply looked up at the large shape flying through the air curiously. "Is that Barricade?" he asked surprised as he finally was able to distinguish the shape of the object flying through the air.

"Nope," Ironhide replied with a quick glance before he went back to holding the rather high pile of Energon steady so Soundwave could secure it.

Another muffled "whoomp" and soon another mech was flying through the air, cursing the whole way. "_SLAGGING AUTOBOOOOOOOOTS_!"

Ironhide and Soundwave glanced at one another before they got back to tying off the Energon cubes. "That was," they said in tandem and Optimus burst into laughter.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well this chapter certainly turned out completely different from what I envisioned! I pictured 'Bee and 'Cade screaming at one another in a hallway with Sam and Sunny just stumbling upon them, not them sitting in a lunch room drinking. But a somewhat drunk Bumblebee was definitely a bonus! Join us next time for chapter one hundred fifty one! To be titled when I finally write the slagging thing. :p


	151. Aft Heads

Cover Me

By Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**: Hrm, not sure if this chapter came out how I thought it would... ... ... I say that a lot, don't I?

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Fifty One: Aft Heads

Sam wasn't quite sure if he was alive or dead anymore. It was cliché to think that way but he truly did in that moment in time. It almost was as if he were completely numb to the world around him, as he stood frozen in the doorway of the ARC's mess hall. The only sign his body could produce at that moment in time to prove that he was still indeed very much alive was the stream of tears running down his cheeks. Sam however was of the opinion that he would rather be dead as he stared unseeingly into the large empty room.

It felt as if the world had spun right out of orbit and was hurtling through space with no rhyme or reason and Sam was simply holding on for the ride. The four words "I don't want him" rang throughout his head as if some sort of broken record, each time louder and more cutting that before that it nearly drowned out anything else that had happened. He had only vaguely been aware when the third mech in the room "disposed" of the other two and just only barely realized it was now just he and the mech that had walked in on what had to be the most cutting conversation Sam had ever been privy too.

From the moment he had first followed the two into the room he knew that he shouldn't be eavesdropping on them but in truth, Sam also knew he couldn't walk away. If they weren't going to talk to him directly, then this was probably going to be the only way for him to find out the truth on what the other two _really _felt. Sam wished now that he had listened to the nagging voice in his gut that warned him no good could come from listening in as he was as he heard the yellow mech wandering over and very gently picking his stunned self up off the floor before bringing him close to his chest, almost as if giving him permission to cry into his hard shoulder.

Sam didn't even give his champion a "thank you" as they left the mess hall behind them and headed towards the elevator. He didn't think he was ever so grateful for the medic's temperament as he had been in that moment and would have found the fact that two mechs had been jettisoned out via the garbage chute hysterical had he not been so out of it. He was sure though that the medic would understand however, though why Ratchet wasn't asking him a thousand and one questions was anyone's guess.

Sam was actually grateful for the silent journey back towards the medical bay as his mind was whirling chaotically with all he had overheard since first coming across the two in the hallway. The teen was now more confused than he had ever been before and that even included the time that he had first realized that his brand new car was a giant alien robot! He had to think rationally and he knew he couldn't do it with Bumblebee and Barricade hovering and ignoring him respectively. He was very grateful that he didn't have to face them at that moment.

The first thing Sam decided on doing, once he was able to process a coherent thought that was, was speak to Will. The wealth of information he had learned while listening in on 'Bee and 'Cade had answered some of his questions but at the same time had raised many, many more and at the moment the only other person in the entire Arctic Circle who could even remotely understand the unique situation Sam was in was the Army Ranger Captain. Sam just hoped he would be able to stop crying beforehand.

Wiping his sleeve across his eyes, Sam tried his best to make himself more presentable if not less pathetic looking before they finally entered the ARC's main medical facility where Sam found himself looking up at Jazz… and Ratchet! Stunned, Sam shifted a bit to look up at the golden mech that was currently carrying him at a complete loss as to who it could possibly be. He stared wide-eyed up at Sunstreaker's angered visage as the Lamborghini glared at his fellow Autobots. Ratchet and Jazz leapt off the stools they had been previously sitting upon, surprised at their appearance in the doorway.

"They are n_ot_ getting him back," Sunstreaker growled, still holding Sam close to his chest plating as if the two were suddenly going to lunge at the yellow Lamborghini and force the mech to return the boy to his appointed guardian.

The older Autobots just stared at the picture presented before them in complete and utter surprise; looking first to Sam, then to Sunny before finally at one another. It was Ratchet who began approaching the still snarling Lambo and distraught boy. "Do I even want to know?" he asked softly reaching out to take Sam.

Sunny quickly shifted back and easily sidestepped the outstretched hands before he walked further into the room and away from the puzzled medic. "I don't care _what_ any of you say or _what_ happened during that last battle," Sunny snapped as he quickly took Jazz's vacated seat and set Sam down in his lap, his hands still encircling the boy protectively. "They're both a couple of aft heads!"

Jazz glanced over at Ratchet surprised before he turned back to Sunny who was now amazingly stroking Sam's head with the tip of one finger as if trying to sooth a frazzled cat. Ratchet twitched as he watched the interaction, not quite sure which of the two was the most distress, Sam or Sunny. It almost seemed as if Sunny were trying to calm himself down more than he was soothing the upset Sam. Sam's hair on the other hand, was alternating between imitating an afro and what was commonly known as a bowl cut as Sunny ruffled and smoothed it down and Jazz forced himself to choke down a laugh as this was clearly a serious situation.

Epps, Will and Miles had quickly made their way over after hearing Sunny's initial outburst and after seeing something was going on with the mechs the rest of the card players soon wandered over as well, curious as to what was happening. Ron startled as he spotted his son in the Lambo's lap looking for the entire world like someone had just told him that Mojo was dead. "What the slag happened?" Ron yelped as he quickly made his way to the edge of the examination table he and the others were on in order to get a better look at the boy.

Ratchet glanced at the elder Witwicky with a small smirk despite himself. "You've been hanging around us too long Ron," he murmured before turning his attention back to the matter at hand.

"I don't care about that, what's the matter with Sam?" Ron snapped as he tried to see if the boy sustained any injuries from… something.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Miles called out as he tried his best to get near his friend to comfort him. He knew that Sam was upset but wasn't quite sure as to the cause. The last time he had seen Sam this distraught had been when his brand new bike had been stolen by Trent and the other jocks and thrown into Deep Fish Lake. '_No_," Miles thought after a moment of examining Sam. '_This is worse than that. What happened_?'

Sam quickly sniffed and whipped his face again with a free hand. "It's okay guys, 'm fine," he insisted at the same time Sunny spoke.

"No, he's not!" Everyone turned to Sunstreaker surprised as the Lambo gave a sharp nod to reinforce his statement. "And he's not heading back home with those… those… those… those…"

"Aft heads?" Jazz supplied almost dazedly, astonished by Sunny's sudden fiery attitude.

"EXACTLY!" Sunny burst out angrily before he sat back and began seething once more. Sam himself was turned away slightly refusing to look at anyone as he was still trying his best to get his emotions back under control.

Eddie glanced over at the other humans with a raised eyebrow. "'Aft heads'?" he asked curiously.

"Roughly the Cybertronion equivalent of 'butt heads'," Miles told him with a small shrug.

"Ah," Eddie chuckled before he turned back to the Autobot's conversation as Jazz spoke next.

"What _exactly _happened?" the small silver mech frowned as he looked the two over.

"How those two managed to survive the war is _beyond_ me!" Sunny burst out suddenly, more than willing to be the one to speak up as his temper boiled to the surface. "They're stupider than Starscream, I swear to _Primus_!"

"Okay…" Jazz drawled as he glanced back at Ratchet who looked just as confused. "And we are speaking about-?"

"Barricade and Bumblebee!" Sunny snapped as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

Ratchet and Jazz shared longsuffering looks. They were beginning to see the picture but most of the pieces were still missing. "Sunny, you're not making much sense," Jazz began when Sunny suddenly burst out.

"They just went and proved that they're not _worthy _of protecting Sam!" Sunstreaker continued on with his furious rant. "And if those idiots think I'm letting them anywhere _near_ Sam for the next Mirucycle then they're stupider than I thought!"

Ratchet continued to stare at the yellow mech puzzled by Sunny's rather unhelpful answers. "And just what did the 'idiots' _do_ exactly?"

"Nothing," Sam called up before Sunny could get a word in edgewise, finally scrubbing the last of the tears away and turning to face his audience full on. "It's probably just a large mix-up." Sunny squawked outraged but Sam spoke louder before the mech could contradict him. "I'm sure that everything can be explained quite reasonably. Sunny and I probably just misunderstood."

"They didn't misunderstand me shooting them out the garbage chute," Sunstreaker stated proudly.

"You _what_?" Ratchet yelped horrified.

"They deserved it!" Sunny protested heatedly.

"I'd have to agree there," Sam muttered under his breath trying his best not to squirm under Jazz's searching gaze. He had a feeling that the small saboteur had a pretty good idea what exactly had been "miscomunicated".

"What'd they_ do_ though?" Epps asked as he tried to get a handle on the situation.

"Let's just say that they're both morons who don't know when to keep their traps shut," Sunny huffed as he leaned back against the desk, ensuring that Sam was still well secured on his lap.

"Let me guess," Jazz sighed as he plopped back onto Ratchet's still empty stool and turned to look at Sam understandingly. "They were discussing you're unique situation, weren't they?"

"And being complete jerks about it!" Sunny huffed angrily. "If neither of them want him then I'll just take over as Sam's guardian. Slag, they don't _deserve _him! The very thought is just infuriating!"

Ratchet and Jazz just _stared_ at Sunny completely flabbergasted as they processed Sunny's sudden rapid rant. "_What_?" Ratchet was finally able to get out horrified. "What do you mean 'if they don't want him'?"

"Simple, they said they didn't want him so therefore I'll watch over him until Starscream is dealt with," Sunny declared with a sharp nod. "I'm sure that it should be no problem with Optimus."

"Sunny," Sam sighed, deciding it was time he spoke for himself instead of before things got out of hand. "I appreciate the offer but really, you don't have too. I'm fine now. You're busy with your own situation-"

"Doesn't matter," Sunny stated firmly, interrupting the young boy. "They're still not allowed to come near you even if they're groveling for your forgiveness."

The two members of Optimus' first team glanced at one another completely taken aback at the Lambo's decisiveness on the subject. "I think the pregnancy is getting to him," Jazz muttered under his breath to his companion. "He's getting territorial." Ratchet simply nodded as he wondered if he should do another scan on the Lambo before they left the ARC.

Sam meanwhile just stared up at the mech in surprise as he tried to puzzle out the Lamborghini's reasoning. "But you don't have to-"

"Yes I do," Sunstreaker announced firmly interrupting Sam once again. "You saved my _life_. The least I can do is protect you from a couple of… of…"

"Aft heads," everyone else in the room finished lamely as Sunny's anger overtook him again and robbed him the ability to articulate a proper insult at the two mechs in question.

"Exactly!" Sunny nodded vigorously before he went back to quietly seething, his grip firm around Sam's middle.

Sam shifted the best he could in the hold before he looked over at the other two Autobots helplessly. The other two could only shrug back at him just as helpless as he was. They too were at a loss over what to do about the now rather possessive mech and how best to get Sam away from his new very overprotective guardian without harming either Sam or the expecting Lambo.

"Well, at least he's consistent," Steve chuckled as he reshuffled the card deck in his hand absently while he watched the goings on.

"Oh? How so?" Eddie asked mildly curious, as he was the only one who wasn't completely absorbed by Sam's latest situation.

Steve simply shrugged. "He stayed in the same color region at least," he told the old Sector Seven agent with a grin. "They're both yellow."

Will and Epps looked over at Steve disbelievingly as Miles tried his best to hide his flaming face behind his hands. Ron himself was the one to break the tension and his statement surprised almost everyone in the room. "It's Sam's problem and his decision," he said with a small, sympathetic look at his son. Sam gave his father a wan smile. He was glad that Ron respected him enough to let him make his own decisions. Especially when it involved the Cybertronions.

"And you can bet your 'green money' that I'm going to make sure it's _Sam's_ decision," Sunny growled threateningly.

Sam couldn't help but give Sunny his own warm smile. "Thanks Sunstreaker. It means a lot to me knowing that you have my back," he said patting the mech's hand gratefully. "And the term is 'bottom dollar' by the way."

"We all have your back Sam," Jazz said with a wide grin. "Don't forget, you saved my life too. If you need time from 'Bee and the Runner boy, Prowl and I are wonderful at running interference."

"Don't you mean 'causing insanity'?" Ratchet corrected with a smirk. "And will Prowl be willing to go along with this? I would think he would be more apt to not get involved."

"He will if he wants back into the hanger when we get home," Jazz announced with a firm nod.

Ratchet shook his head as Ron and Steve shared a rather knowing and long suffering look. "Should I be worried?" Sam asked with a small laugh.

"Nah. We've got it covered," Jazz chuckled.

"Well, now that that's all taken care of, my question now is when are we headed back to the other base? I'm starving and all our supplies are over there." Everyone could only turn and just stare at Knight aghast. Knight's enthusiasm deflated a bit as he realized he was now the center of what was perhaps not so nice attention. "What? I'm hungry."

Ratchet shook his head as he held out his hands, allowing Steve and Ron to hitch a ride. "That actually is a good idea considering the others should be pretty close to finishing up with the Energon by now."

It was in that moment that Ratchet's personal comm. flared to life and Optimus' voice was broadcasted throughout the medical facility. "-_Hey Ratchet_? _Could you possibly come outside for a moment_? _We seem to be having a bit of a problem with 'Bee and 'Cade._-"

Ratchet didn't bother answering the big rig and Optimus clicked off without waiting for one as the medic turned back to Sunstreaker curiously. "Just how powerful was that garbage chute anyway?"

Sunstreaker just smirked as he held out his free hand for Miles to step down into. "Let's just say that they may have set a new universal record for longest flight while in mech mode." Jazz couldn't help it as he burst into laughter.

* * *

"I'll give him a four," a voice made its way into Barricade's audio receptors as he tried his best to figure out which direction was up.

"Four?" a second voice yelped appalled. "His snow plume was larger!"

"But he didn't fly as far," the first voice protested firmly.

"Of course he didn't fly as far as the Autobot! We're still wearing our battle armor so he was weighed down!"

"Hence the reason he made a bigger dent in the snow!"

"Are you all right Commander Barricade?" Soundwave's calm and collected voice rose over the two bickering birds easily.

"I think," Barricade muttered as he tried to right himself in the circle of snow he found himself currently in. "What happened?"

"We were kind of hoping you could tell us," Wheeljack muttered as Soundwave reached down to help haul Barricade out of the hole.

"Now the Autobot, maybe barely got a seven," Buzzsaw was stating beside the Decepticon communications officer perched on a lone cube of Energon that had yet to be secured.

"Seven?" Laserbeak yelped from where he was on a block of ice. "If Barricade only got a four then the bug should be a five tops! How in the pit did you get seven?"

"He was the most acrobatic when flying through the air," Buzzsaw chuckled.

"And Barricade the most vocal!"

Ignoring the still arguing condors Barricade tried his best to gather his bearings and spotted Optimus and Ironhide standing by yet another crater that, as the birds had earlier stated, wasn't as deep as his own. He could just see Bumblebee sitting up looking just as perplexed as Barricade himself currently felt. He turned to ask Soundwave if he had any sort of clue why he and the bug had been flying though the air, if the condors were to be believed, when it all hit him with the force of an asteroid.

Groaning, Barricade flopped back down into the crater that Soundwave had just helped pull him out of, ignoring the small poufs of snow that was dislodged by his abrupt seating. "Slag it."

Soundwave cocked his head as he stared at the slumped figure of his friend. "I take it that it is not good news?" Soundwave stated flatly. Barricade said nothing but glared up at his friend as he easily detected the amusement in the other 'Con's voice while Wheeljack looked at the two utterly bemused.

Before Barricade could confirm or deny Soundwave's observation however Optimus had already made his way over to their position; Ironhide, Bumblebee and now Prowl right behind him. "Barricade, could you perhaps shed some light onto your rather abrupt arrival? Bumblebee at the moment seems to be in a bit of shock."

Barricade looked up at the Autobot leader for a moment before he glanced over at 'Bee. The youngest Autobot wasn't even looking at him, or anyone for that matter. Bumblebee was instead staring straight ahead at the wide white world behind the 'Con, lost in his own thoughts.

Barricade growled softly to himself as he realized that the mech was falling into a spiraling bout of guilt and depression. '_And being absolutely no help,_' Barricade thought irritably. '_Terrific._'

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Barricade glared up at frowning Autobot gunner before he shrugged nonchalantly. "We were exploring the ARC and we got a bit too close to the action," he announced as if such occurrences were completely normal.

"I beg your pardon?" Wheeljack asked incredulously. Luckily the four Autobots, minus 'Bee, were too busy staring down at Barricade waiting for an answer that they missed the disbelieving and suspicious looks the three other 'Cons were shooting at one another.

Barricade frowned more annoyed than anything else. "We were messing about where we shouldn't have been," he stated slowly as if the Autobots were incredibly hard of hearing and possessed slow processors.

"Is that _really_ what happened?" Prowl asked sternly, looking from Barricade to Bumblebee and back again.

Barricade glared at the white patrol car. "No, we decided to try and _fly_ back to California without _wings_! Of course that's what happened!"

"Truly?"

Barricade glared over at the approaching feline as well as the other mechs all standing behind him more curious as to the goings on with him and Bumblebee than securing the rest of the Energon. "_Yes_," he hissed at the cat.

Ravage's smirk turned into a full on grin as he clearly did not believe the Race Track Patrol commander. The Autobots meanwhile were just glancing at one another completely puzzled. The confusion only intensified as they spotted their three companions headed their way with the other humans.

Perceptor looked over at Sideswipe questioningly. "Is there a reason why Sunny looks like he wants to murder someone?" he asked the red Lambo.

"Doesn't he always look like that though?" Ravage asked lazily as he watched the other Autobots approaching.

Sideswipe glared at the cat momentarily as he quickly made his way over to his partner, accepting Miles while Ironhide quickly reached out to take Will from Jazz and Epps from Ratchet so their hands wouldn't lock while carrying three people. There was a moment of shifting but to the others amazement, Sunny had yet to hand Sam over to Bumblebee, instead taking a firm step backwards and glaring at the younger scout.

The real surprise however was that Bumblebee had yet to step forward to offer to carry Sam. In fact, he was slinking backwards and standing a bit behind the larger form of Ironhide. Barricade resisted the urge to groan aloud. The Autobit was about a subtle as a landmine. The other Autobots were already looking at one another suspiciously. They probably already had an inkling that something had happened with regards to Sam. Where Sunny played into it however still had them at a complete loss.

"So… find any furniture we can take back to the base?"

Sam looked up surprised at Sideswipes rather innocent question. All in all, it was probably the safest rout for Sides to take considering that he knew that his mate was severely ticked off but at the same time didn't know the cause of it. Considering how angered Sunstreaker was however, it seemed that nothing was about to deter him from the origin of his fury.

Sunstreaker whirled around to face Optimus, his free hand pointing in 'Bee and 'Cade's general direction. "If those aft heads come anywhere _near_ Sam I swear to Primus I will rip out their central wiring myself with my bare hands!"

Stunned silence met the Lambo's words for more than a full minute. "Okay, I'm going over here now," Ravage drawled as he moved around Perceptor and Wheeljack and back beside Soundwave and the condors well away from the seething Autobot.

Ironhide glanced down at the two Rangers in his palms. "Do I want to know?" he drawled apprehensively.

"That's what I said," Ratchet chuckled as he stepped next to his friend and teammate.

Ironhide looked over at Ratchet and was stunned to see the other mech staring at the slouching Bumblebee and defiant Barricade disapprovingly. Ironhide glanced back at Optimus. "This isn't going to go well, is it?" he whispered loudly to the Autobot leader.

"With our luck? Probably not," Optimus sighed heavily before he raised his voice to address the group before him. "All right, some one better give us some answers now! Before Prowl's logic circuit shorts out. Not to mention my own."

Prowl whirled around to stare at his commander stunned but Jazz just gave his mate a small nudge with his elbow. "I've told you to get that checked out a billion and one times," Jazz chuckled.

"And every time I try and get him in the med bay he suddenly has a number one priority to deal with clear across the planet," Ratchet snarled. Optimus suddenly looked really, really guilty and Ironhide was trying his best not to laugh.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand," Sunny huffed angrily, startling the other mechs.

"So is anyone going to tell us what the 'aft heads' did?" Perceptor asked with a small frown of his own, the curiosity nearly overwhelming him causing him to fidget in place.

"_They_," Sunny drew out the word, "decided that they can not be bothered with the responsibility of taking care of Sam."

"WHAT?" the remaining two members of the first team bellowed and now Soundwave was looking down at Barricade with an expression that was decisively disappointed and a bit dismayed. Barricade could only glare up at his fellow 'Con at the sight of the expression as he wasn't about to say anything in front of the others.

The Autobots, meanwhile, were just staring at Sam who groaned and dropped his head into his hands as Miles sent the other teen a sympathetic look. There was no getting out of it now. Optimus whirled around to face the cringing scout. "Is this true?" he snapped.

Bumblebee startled and shirked back at the volume of Optimus' words and everyone watched as he suddenly tripped over his own feet and fell back flat against the snow, his normal grace and balance nearly completely gone. Sunny made a disgusted noise at the display but Sam could only look down at his friend sadly. It really wasn't fair that the others were pushing themselves into what was essentially none of their business and taking it out on 'Bee and 'Cade… even if they did deserve it.

"Well?" Optimus growled angrily as he looked back and forth between the two mechs.

Bumblebee refused to look up at his commander and instead found the ground extremely interesting as he climbed back to his feet while Barricade settled for simply glaring at the flame covered mech. It was Sam who spoke up, startling the larger Autobot. "It's all right Optimus," Sam spoke loudly surprising the other mechs as well. "This is something we have to figure out."

Bumblebee's head snapped up as he just stared at Sam in surprise while Barricade's head finally dropped down to hide his frustration, a complete reversal of how they had been acting earlier. "He's got a point," Ironhide chuckled as he stepped next to Optimus.

"I doubt Starscream is going to give them time to 'settle things'," Sunstreaker argued heatedly, glaring at the two mechs.

"He's got a point."

"You're not helping," Optimus snarled. Ironhide simply shrugged. The blue and red mech sighed as he turned back to the two mechs in the center of the circle. "Do either of you have anything to say about this?"

Bumblebee and Barricade finally shared a glance; the first time the two had looked at each other since their rather pitiful attempt at impersonating a kite. It was Barricade who stood and turned to face Optimus head on. "What can I say?" he began with a rather hapless shrug. "We were both a couple of aft heads."

To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: -_shrugs_- Well, please join us next time for chapter One Hundred Fifty Two!


	152. The Taking Of Teletraan

**Cover Me**

By Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**: It's 12:01 according to my clock. Enjoy, I'm going to bed. ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Fifty Two: The Taking Of Teletraan 

Silence reigned after Barricade's declaration for a full five minutes before there was a soft chuckle from the front of the group. "He's got a point."

"Ironhide!" Ratchet, Jazz and Optimus all barked angrily as Will dropped his head into his hands in mortification.

"What?" Ironhide asked innocently, a wide grin on his face as he nodded his head in Barricade's direction, ignoring the glare the 'Con was shooting at him. "He does!"

"You know, I think I'm starting to like that mech," Buzzsaw chuckled in amusement.

"Indeed," Laserbeak agreed with a sharp nod.

"You two shut up too," Barricade snarled as he turned back to the group of Autobots all staring at him.

Sunny glared at the black and white 'Con before he turned to Optimus. "I'll take care of Sam from here on out," he announced with finality.

"Now let's just hold the train here for a second." Optimus held up a hand in a plea for patience as he tried his best to get his processor operational again.

"What's a 'train'?" Perceptor looked over at Wheeljack who could only shrug as he was just as baffled.

"Never mind," Optimus sighed in frustration as he tried his best to understand the situation that was placed before him.

"It is best to gather all the facts before we start deciding on matters at hand," Prowl spoke evenly, shooting Sunstreaker a glare as the Lamborghini let out a small snort.

"Indeed Prowl. Let's try and get our ducks in a row here- and a duck is a bird," he added quickly with a small frown. Perceptor's mouth clicked shut and Optimus turned back to the group at large. "Can anyone shed some light on this?"

"One can only assume that it has something to do with the rather interesting revelation regarding young Sam and the 'Con," Wheeljack announced with a small lift of one shoulder.

"Yes thank you Wheeljack," Optimus sighed. "And you can turn off your search lights." Ratchet frowned as he elbowed his mate and gave him a small frown. Wheeljack just shrugged again as Optimus turned to the two mechs that still stood a bit apart from the rest. "What in the world is going on?"

"None of your business Autobot," Barricade growled as he finally climbed to his own feet, what looked to be now a permanent scowl on his features.

Now all the Autobots were glaring at Barricade, save Bumblebee, and Optimus looked as if he was about to fall into lecture mode when there was a small cough beside him. Surprised the mechs all turned to stare at Will who was looking up at Optimus determinedly. Will gave the mech a small smile "He's got a point," he announced with a jerk of his head in Barricade's direction.

"I'm sorry?" Optimus stared down at the human in surprise. Will and Epps shared a quick glance at one another before Will sighed and took a step forward, giving Optimus a pointed look. It took the Autobot leader a moment to understand and he bent closer so Will could speak without having to shout. "With respect to your own culture, this seems to be a more private matter and we humans are…well…"

"We don't like to air our laundry out in public if you know what we mean," Epps said with a shrug.

Will sent the other Ranger a small glare before he turned back to Optimus. "You have to consider all parties involved," and he tilted his head ever so slowly and Optimus, along with pretty much everyone else all turned to look at the red faced Sam who was refusing to look at anyone as he instead kept his gaze firmly on his hands in his lap.

Optimus' optics brightened in surprise and understanding as he and Ironhide shared a rather guilty look. It was one thing to get after Bumblebee and Barricade but not at Sam's expense, never at Sam's expense. Ratchet and Jazz were looking just as shameful and Sunstreaker turned away slightly, almost as if shielding the boy from everyone's apologetic gaze. The other mechs all glanced at one another before they looked over at two mechs that started it all, even though neither of them was looking at anyone else.

With an uncomfortable cough, Optimus nodded as he turned to face the others. "I believe that we should perhaps continue this discussion at a later date and not outside in the cold."

"But-"

"Unfortunately this is not any of our business as Barricade had stated earlier and we have to respect their privacy," Optimus continued firmly.

Sunny did not look happy but he made no further attempts at protesting, instead stating, "Sam is still staying with me."

"If he doesn't mind," Ratchet stated pointedly. "Sam, it is your choice."

Sam startled as he once again found himself at the center of _everyone's_ focus. With wide eyes, he glanced over at 'Bee and 'Cade only to find the two mechs the only ones not looking in his direction. Sam felt his shoulders slump as he turned back to Optimus. "It's all right," he said quietly. "I don't mind."

Optimus shot a look at the two younger mechs before he too sighed. "Very well, we will respect your decision…" Optimus glanced at the younger mechs again. "Sam will be Sunstreaker's responsibly until Sam wishes otherwise or Sunstreaker is unable to continue the duty."

"Slag it," Ironhide sighed as Sunny suddenly stood taller, his chest stuck out in pride as he smirked at the dismal Bumblebee and glaring Barricade.

"Behave," Optimus warned quietly and Sideswipe quickly took his mate's elbow with his free hand, pulling the preening mech back and out of the center of attention.

"So how goes the Energon excavation?" Jazz asked tentatively after a long pause and the group was grateful for the change in topic.

"Going good," Perceptor announced with a large smile. "We have over seven hundred cubes all ready for transport! Enough to sustain our current number for a Mirucycle."

Optimus nodded as he looked at the multiple stacks of glowing pink squares. "Good."

"'Mirucycle'?" Will asked curiously.

"Basically a couple of your decades," Ironhide chuckled.

"I thought it was 'Dinacycle' that was years," Sam spoke up with a small frown, surprising the others with his contribution to the conversation.

"Where did you hear that term?" Epps asked curiously. Sam could only shrug in reply.

There was a chuckle from Jazz. "A 'Dinacycle' is roughly our month."

"Nicycle are years," Ratchet added with a smile.

"Well I'm confused," Steve announced with a sigh.

"You're not the only one," Knight murmured looking rather intent in trying to keep the new information straight. Steve and Ron shared a look while Epps and Will stared at the agent suspiciously.

"So are we ready to head back to base?" Sideswipe asked curiously.

"I believe so," Perceptor announced with a large grin. "There's really nothing left that needs to be addressed."

"Then let's get the slag out of here," Barricade snarled already turning away to leave.

"Of course," Optimus agreed, though his small smirk told a different story. "_After_ we secure the ARC."

"Slag, do we have to?" Barricade whined like a petulant child.

"Can we do so with our limited access?" Ratchet asked with a small frown as he looked back at the ARC.

"Unfortunately we'll have to find a way into the bridge," Optimus sighed.

"You couldn't get into the bridge?" Prowl stated in disbelief as he shot Optimus a sideways look.

Optimus sent Prowl a "what can you do" look before he turned back to Soundwave. "Unfortunately we cannot afford to wait for… … who was it again?"

"Shockwave," the communications lieutenant supplied.

"Right, him," Optimus sighed. "We have to ensure that there is no possible way for Starscream to take hold of the ARC and possibly use it against us."

"Too bad we can't just take it home," Wheeljack sighed despondently. "It would be nice to have an actual room."

"What's wrong with the hangers?" Ratchet demanded and Wheeljack thought he was kidding before he realized that Ratchet really wanted to know. Even Jazz, Ironhide and Optimus were looking at him curiously.

"Oh… well… um…"

"They're essentially very large garages," Barricade huffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world before he looked over at the First team. "We're not sardines you know."

"What's a-"

"Fish," Bumblebee answered Perceptor quietly before the scientist could even complete his question.

"Right, we are sorry about that but it shouldn't be long before we can get the ARC out and back to California," Optimus told the other mechs sympathetically. "We forget that you're not as use to recharging in alt mode as we are."

"It's a good thing it's as big as it is," Ironhide chuckled as they turned back towards the golden ship. "How many mechs can it hold anyway?"

"According to the logs, nearly three hundred," Ratchet announced with a grin.

"Really?" Optimus asked in gleeful surprise. "That's more than enough room for us and any other surviving mechs! At least until we plan our next move."

"How many teams are left anyway?" Ironhide asked curiously.

"Smokescreen's," Prowl spoke up quickly. "We heard from him a while before coming into contact with you but they were headed in the other direction."

"And that's not even including any neutrals," Ratchet added with a sigh.

Optimus nodded thoughtfully before he looked over at the mech just slightly to his left. "And you?"

Barricade frowned momentarily puzzled. "Me what?" he huffed irritably.

"Any other 'Cons needing a place to stay?" Jazz asked with a wide smile.

"Yeah, the more the merrier," Ironhide chuckled good-naturedly.

The first team pointedly ignored the shocked and concerned looks the other two teams shared behind them as Optimus kept his gaze firmly on the Decepticons in their group. Soundwave and Barricade shared an apprehensive glance but Ravage saw no point in denying the possibility. "Shockwave for sure since he can't stand Starscream but who would be with him?"

"You're asking us?" Buzzsaw asked incredulously.

"How the slag should we know?" Laserbeak drawled as he stared down at the cat. "We've been with your scrawny tail entire time."

Ravage let out a dark growl and Soundwave quickly shot the smaller 'Con a sharp glare. The dark 'Con looked petulant for a moment until Soundwave very quickly dropped his shoulders and stepped forward, throwing the two condors off balance and forcing them to take to the sky or plummet down into the snow. Ravage snickered as the birds glared down at him walking primly at their leaders side as even a few Autobots snickered.

"Who's Shockwave?" Sideswipe asked his partner in a stage whisper.

"How should I know?" Sunstreaker frowned at him as they finally reached the loading entryway just as two figures appeared in the doorway.

Rumble and Frenzy both jumped as they realize that everyone was currently standing in front of them waiting to enter the trapped ship. Dark red optics quickly took in Sam seated in the yellow Lambo's palm before the color lightened and Frenzy looked up at Optimus curiously while jerking a thumb in Sam's direction. "Wh-wh-what'd we m-m-miss?"

* * *

"Can I have some room please?" Optimus drawled a few moments later when everyone was crammed into the hallway before the main doors into the bridge. He was entering each and every code he knew into the entrance pad but to no avail. Each code was methodically denied and Optimus moved onto the next one. However it wasn't easy with nearly every mech looking over his shoulder.

"Sorry," Ironhide said cheerfully even though he didn't really back away from his trapped leader.

"I'm surrounded by-"

"Step aside boss man," Jazz called out cheerfully interrupting Optimus' soft mutter as the saboteur handed Knight and Eddie off to Perceptor and Wheeljack respectively. "It should be a breeze overriding the codes and getting in."

"Says you," Ironhide scoffed. "Do you know how many lines of code Red Alert had for the main doors back in Tyger Pax?"

"Two million?" Miles and Sam asked in tandem, surprising the large gunner.

"How'd you know?"

The two boys shared a smile. "'Jurassic Park'," Miles snickered.

"Oh really? Where's that?" Sideswipe asked curiously.

"It's a _movie_ you moron," Barricade growled.

Sideswipe winced at the sharp tone and Sunstreaker sent the 'Con a scathing glare but it was Soundwave who gave the other mech a not so subtle kick and a pointed stare. Barricade did not look happy but didn't say anything more as Bumblebee stepped next to the red Lambo, keeping himself well away from the still glaring Sunstreaker. "We have a copy if you want to watch it back home."

"Thanks," Sideswipe gave the scout a grateful smile. Bumblebee simply nodded and stepped away before Sunny's growl turned into a flat out snarl.

"Give me a few moments," Jazz chuckled as he headed for the door.

"And no blowing the lock!" Optimus suddenly cried out in alarm, startling Prowl and Wheeljack beside him.

"Spoil sport," Jazz pouted before he opened a small panel on his arm and pulled out a few tools.

"-_**Are you in need of assistance**_?-" Teletraan's monotone voice asked politely and Sam could of sworn he heard a note of exasperation in the clicks and whirls.

"**Yeah, we need into the room**," Ironhide snarled in frustration as he leaned back against the wall, feeling more than a little annoyed.

"-_**Request identification**__._-"

"**Orion Pax**," Optimus stated irritably.

"What are you telling him for? He already denied you access-"

"-_**Identification verified**_.-"

Jazz squawked in surprise as the doors before him suddenly swished open, throwing the silver mech off balance and sending him tumbling backwards. Prowl was behind his husband before anyone else could even move, softening the mechs' fall. "My hero," Jazz sniggered.

Prowl just looked at him confused as Ironhide snickered as he walked by. "Some fair maiden. Aren't you supposed to be in a ripped time period gown?"

"'Gown'?" Prowl repeated puzzled, looking to mech still in his arms for clarification.

Ratchet and Jazz shared a long-suffering look as Soundwave stepped next to Optimus, studying the open doorway critically. "You were denied access earlier today," the 'Con stated matter-of-factly. "Why now is the bridge available?"

The Autobot leader just threw up his arms helplessly. "Does it matter?" he asked as he stalked into the bridge, the others close behind him. Sam couldn't help but look down at Frenzy, Rumble and Megatron as he spotted the grate for the vent shaft they had fallen through earlier still hanging by the hinges. Luckily no one seemed to notice the small detail as they took in the massive room that was now before them.

"Whoa!" Sideswipe marveled as he looked about the enormous space. There were control stations everywhere and a really large chair that rose above it all perched upon a dais. "I call captain!" he called out excitedly as he quickly made his way to the seat and flopped down into it. Sam couldn't hide a small smile not only at Sides antics but also at the rather dizzy look that Miles was wearing after the rollercoaster ride that he experienced as Sideswipe did his wild spin.

"Oh, I forgot what it was like to sit down," Ironhide groaned taking a seat in yet another chair as he allowed Epps and Will down onto the control panel before him to stretch their legs.

Wheeljack and Perceptor were already flittering from station to station, cataloging what each one was for before moving onto the next. Ratchet chuckled as he allowed Ron and Steve back down on the main desk. "They look happy."

Optimus was inclined to agree as he headed for the largest control panel before the wide bay window. "Do we know how best to go about securing the ARC?" Prowl asked quietly as he stepped behind his leader.

"Not a clue," Optimus told him cheerfully as he went through the routine of booting up the system.

"Doesn't this ship have any weapons we could use to melt the ice or anything?" Ironhide asked with a frown as he looked at the small screen before him.

"Give me a moment to get into the system and I'll find out," Optimus muttered as he began flipping through the different files. "Slag it, this system is absolutely nuts!"

"I can't understand any of this," Prowl frowned as he took the chair left of Optimus, his own fingers flying over the keys. "None of it makes sense."

"It's a Decepticon trait," Barricade sniggered as he made his way over. "Nothing makes sense thus it remains harder for anyone to hack."

"Wonderful," Perceptor huffed in annoyance.

"One moment," Soundwave announced as he took the seat to Optimus' right. "**Request use of system tracer**."

"-_**Please delegate system you wish to access**_,-" Telatraan inquired politely.

"**Weapons**," Ironhide spoke before Soundwave could get a word out.

"-_**One moment please.**_-" The group waited. "-_**System located. File number G-seven-nine-delta-W is now on screen.**_-"

Everyone jumped as the window suddenly held a small reflection of files flipping rapidly up the projected screen. The Autobots frowned as they tried their best to understand what was being shown but Soundwave was already shaking his head. "The main doors for the cannons are frozen. There is no way to bring them out unless we manually chip away the ice."

"Well, so much for that idea," Ironhide sighed as he sat back in his seat in frustration.

"How trapped is the ship?" Optimus asked curiously as he tried to follow the rapid symbols flying across the window.

"More than ninety-seven percent," Barricade announced despondently.

"So much for flying this thing home," Sideswipe groaned.

"We knew that it was an improbability to begin with," Ratchet chuckled.

"So how do we go about ensuring that Screamer can't get this thing?" Jazz asked curiously.

"Are there any defense systems in place?" Optimus asked the two 'Cons.

"With the weapons frozen, not really," Barricade huffed.

"So what's plan B?" Ratchet asked with a frown.

"The only thing we can do is really lock the doors and get Teletraan to ban Starscream," Optimus sighed in frustration.

"What the slag will that accomplish?" Ironhide asked appalled.

"Are there any mechs with Starscream who Teletraan may grant access too?" Jazz asked curiously.

Barricade glanced over at Soundwave who looked thoughtful. "We already know Hook has access to medical. Other than him, I'm not so sure if the other seekers or constructicon's have any higher access."

"Will Teletraan bar Starscream from entry though?" Sides brought up worriedly. "He was Megatron's second in command."

There was a small snort from the other side of Soundwave but Barricade was already looking over at the Lambo. "Shockwave was his second in command. Starscream was there more so Megatron could keep an optic on him than anything else."

"Keep your friends close and enemies' closer," Epps nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so how do we keep Starscream out?" Jazz persisted with a frown.

"No clue," Barricade shrugged.

"Only the captain can change access levels," Soundwave announced after perusing the multiple files.

"So who's the captain?" Sunstreaker asked annoyed at the roundabout conversation.

"Who do you think?" Barricade drawled.

"So who was after Megatron?" Optimus asked with a sigh.

"Shockwave," all seven 'Cons spoke as one.

"And after him?" Ironhide was almost afraid to ask.

The 'Cons all shared long suffering looks. "Starscream," Rumble announced miserably.

"That's just great," Optimus sighed.

"Is there a way to override it somehow?" Wheeljack asked as he looked over Prowl's shoulder at the controls before them. "And emergency fail safe?"

"How should I know?" Barricade snapped irritably.

"Okay, we're going to move you over here now," Jazz muttered as he tried to snagged the 'Con's arm in order to drag him across the room before any of the mechs finally had enough with his bad attitude and thwacked him one.

"I'm just stating a fact!" Barricade yelped angrily his own frustration boiling over into anger at anyone and everyone.

"Man you have some attitude kid," Wheeljack shook his head as he tried a few of the Autobots own codes into the computer.

"Why wouldn't I when everyone pretty much flat out hates me?"

"Barricade, it's been a long few days for all of us," Optimus told him tiredly. "Just give everything time to cool down."

"Is he overheated?" Perceptor asked inquisitively.

"Man, you have got to get out of that lab more often," Ironhide shook his head at the scientist.

"What?" Perceptor frowned back at him.

"Runner, just let's move over here and calm down a bit, shall we?" Jazz spoke evenly trying his best to persuade the angered 'Con away from the masses. With a huff, Barricade allowed Jazz to maneuver him to the far end of the master control panel, just under the still broken air vent grate. Barricade frowned at the thing but didn't mention anything about it.

Sam sighed as he wished Sunstreaker would move closer to the main control desk so he could have a better view of what was going on. Not that he wouldn't be able to help any but still. "Perhaps Maggie or Glen would be able to help us?" he spoke before he even realized he had the thought on his mind.

"Good idea but they're not here," Optimus chuckled. "Nice try though."

"Well if we can't bring them here, could we bring Teletraan to them?" Ratchet asked curiously before he turned to Wheeljack. "Download him into a portable terminal?"

"We could but that would still leave the ship vulnerable to attack," Ironhide argued.

"So what the slag _can_ we do?" Barricade growled angirlly, refusing to be pushed out of the conversation. "We can't leave the ship undefended; we can't override the master codes here without help so I repeat: what the slag do we do now?"

Barricade brought his fist down as he bellowed the last part out in frustration and no one could really explain what happened next. The moment Barricade's fist came down onto the keyboard before him, there was a hum of computers booting up and a screech of an electrical surge as a flair of electricity suddenly arced from the control and up Barricade's arm. The 'Con didn't even have time to react as his entire frame was engulfed in streaking bolts of lightning.

Sam felt as if his heart just stopped as he watched the 'Con's whole body spasm from the force of the power load. "Barricade!" he cried out in terror, his voice joining others crying out in fear and alarm. Even Bumblebee cried out the 'Cons name in surprise and horror despite the apathy currently between them.

Jazz leapt back as he caught the flashes of light from the side of his screen and Prowl was suddenly rushing to his side and pulling him back as Barricade finally collapsed onto the floor as the terminal's screeching softened to a soft hum before finally switching off completely. The rest of the mechs suddenly rushed towards their position, Ratchet already on the ground and yanking out his portable scanner. "His systems are recalibrating but luckily nothing seems to be fried," he announced as he looked at the read out.

"What the _SLAG_ happened?" Barricade barked as his optics lit up and he sat bolt upright.

"He's fine," Ironhide chuckled though the sound was strained.

"But what just happened?" Optimus asked glancing at the still smoking panel.

"-_**Decepticon encoding accepted. Welcome Captain Barricade, how may I assist you**_?-"

Stunned silence engulfed the group of mechs while the humans looked at one another confused by the sudden cries of surprise. Barricade looked up looking just as stunned as everyone else as his gaze locked onto one particular pair of bright, surprised blue optics. 'Bee stared at the 'Con in disbelief as Barricade asked him in a somewhat dazed voice, "Did that thing just call me captain?"

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**Bumblebee**: Err... Join us next week for chapter One Hundred Fifty Three please.

**Barricade**: If BDQ is awake long enough to write it.


	153. Ups and Downs

**Cover Me**

By Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**: Once again, I do apologize because it is yet another slow chapter. I'm sorry. As I stated on my profile, I'm going through the outline trying to figure out how many more chapters there are left in this monster. (It's actually harder than you think!) Plus I updated my Profile so please let me know if the changes are better! (Does anyone even look at my profile?)

**NOTICE 9/22**: I'm just learning that for some reason or another, the majority of my readers did _not _receive the "update notice". I do apologize for this. When I uploaded this chapter my own "alert" appeared in my e-mail and I thought everything was working properly. When I looked at my story stats however, even though this chapter _does _appear, the last update is still reading the 13th. This has been the second week this has happened so I will see what I can do for next Monday (though I doubt there is much I can do considering). I apologize for this again! The only suggestion I can give you is to check the chapter status as opposed to the date on Monday or Tuesday depending on your location. -_bows_- Thank you for your understanding. ~The Black Dragon Queen

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Fifty Three: Ups and Downs

The ARC was completely silent, just as it had been for the past few centuries since first arriving on the planet known as "Earth". The only difference now however was that it was no longer unoccupied as the group of Cybertronions and Humans alike crowded within the bridge all just stared at the lone mech still seated on the floor in various ranges of stunned shock. No one said a word as they all tried to comprehend the latest surprise to befall them.

"-_**Please issue new command Captain Barricade**_,-" a voice suddenly pierced through the stillness. Sam thought that Teletraan's voice sound rather a bit put out even though no one else really seemed to notice.

"**How in the **_**pit**_** did I become captain**?" Barricade yelped instead. "What the slag?"

"Wheeljack?" Optimus asked turning towards his engineer. "Any ideas?"

Wheeljack's optics flickered off and on momentarily before Wheeljack shrugged. "Perhaps when Barricade slammed his fist on the panel, the shock to the circuits after being frozen for so long caused them to refer back to their original start up program and recognized the closest Decepticon."

"You really think so?" Jazz asked curiously as he held out a hand to help the 'Con up off the floor.

"I don't know," Wheeljack huffed as he walked towards the nearest terminal and started hitting random keys. "I won't unless I run a full diagnostic on the thing." He paused for a moment. "**And I don't have **_**access**_!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Barricade huffed as the 'Bots all turned to look at him expectantly.

"If you're new captain, you can give him access," Ratchet drawled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wonderful," Barricade sighed.

"Barricade's captain now?" Will asked surprised as he tried his best to follow the conversation around him as it was held in both English and Cybertronion.

"Apparently," Ironhide shrugged looking rather amused by the whole thing. "Seems' he got a promotion in life. Congratulations 'Cade."

"But I don't want to be captain!" Barricade yelped in frustration ignoring Ironhide's blatant use of his nickname. "What would I want with a giant ship stuck in the wasteland of the Arctic?"

"Hey, this is a good thing. This way we don't have to wait for Shockwave," Buzzsaw chuckled.

"Yeah, you should be happy about this!" Laserbeak laughed. "Your ship means you can allow whomever you want in it!"

Barricade stopped himself before launching into whatever argument he was about to begin. "You know…"

"Barricade," Optimus said warningly.

"Well you heard the computer Prime. I _am_ captain," Barricade grinned evilly.

"You wouldn't!" Perceptor gasped horrified.

"He would," Soundwave sighed.

Barricade grinned darkly before he spoke. "**Teletraan Two, my first order as captain is**…" Everyone held their breaths. "…**for all living beings on this ship to have full access to any and all area of this ship**."

"-_**Acknowledged. Beginning scanning**__…_-"

All the Autobots stared at the 'Con in stunned surprise. "Oh you guys are too easy to mess with," Barricade snickered. "Besides, I don't want the responsibly of a whole slagging ship; too much paperwork for my taste."

"I hear you there," Optimus chuckled in agreement.

"Could someone _please_ tell us what the slag is going on?" Epps huffed annoyed at being left out of the loop. "Is Barricade captain or not?"

"He is," Jazz snickered. "And he's given us all access to the ARC."

"But what did the computer mean by 'scanning'?"

Sideswipes answer came in the form of a sudden whirling sound and all the mechs jumped as a tiny door slid open and a small spherical orb with large panels coming out either side appeared and began going to each mech one by one. "Here's your answer," Barricade drawled as a light suddenly emanated from the floating orb and methodically scanned Soundwave beside him. Soundwave looked less than impressed but the floating device had already moved onto Ravage and then Jazz before catching Laserbeak before the bird could take off.

"What is that thing?" Ron asked curiously as he watched the object move from mech to mech.

"It's a data collector," Wheeljack said in awe as he stared at the floating orb as it moved about the room scanning everyone. "I haven't seen one of those since Tyger Pax! And this one is a model I've never seen!"

"It looks like a one of those old eighties satellites," Steve chuckled before he broke off into a surprise yelp as the yellow light suddenly washed over him as well as Eddie beside him. "Why is it scanning me?"

Sam wondered that himself as he squinted when the light soon made its way over himself and Sunny respectively before it moved on to scan Will and Epps still on the control panel. He glanced over at the black and white 'Con curiously for an answer. "Sorry," Barricade said though he sounded anything but. "I wasn't exactly specific in my instructions."

"-_**Scanning complete,**_-" Teletraan's voice came over the speakers again. "-_**Scanner reports data errors in scan. Multiple non-Cybertronion based life forms. Please approve access ability before continuing**__._-"

"**Yeah, yeah. Grant 'em access**," Barricade waved off before anyone else could say anything.

"-_**Command recorded. Accessing granted to nine non-Cybertronion entities and twenty one Cybertronions**__._-"

"There's not that many of us here!" Optimus said with a frown as he began to do a head count of those around him. There was a non-subtle "ahem" and Optimus glanced at where Ironhide had his hands over Sunny and Jazz's heads pointing downward ignoring the glares the two sent his way. "Oh, right," Optimus nodded as he threw a quick glance at Ratchet.

The medic frowned as he was now the main focus of all his teammates. "What?" he snapped irritably as he tried to figure out why the four were staring at him. Even Barricade was giving him a smug look. Jazz and Ironhide simply laughed as Optimus brought up a hand to smother his own chuckles. Bumblebee just shrugged at the other yellow mech helplessly. "You're all idiots and see if I don't deactivate you before we go," Ratchet grumbled, his arms crossing over his chest in annoyance.

"_Ratchet_!" Wheeljack gasped horrified as he stared at his partner in shock. "You don't mean that!"

"Oh yes I do," Ratchet growled.

Wheeljack looked as if he was going to say more and even Prowl looked as if he was about to make a comment when there was a boisterous laugh. "Oh he's just kidding," Ironhide snickered as he clamped a hand on Wheeljack's shoulder. "He would never do such a thing to his good friends."

"See if I wouldn't," Ratchet growled but the corner of his mouth twitched up in the hint of a smile.

"Not likely," Optimus smirked before he turned to Barricade. "Can you ensure that Teletraan won't allow any other access?"

Barricade shrugged. "I'll give it a go. **Teletraan Two, only allow those with full clearance to access the ARC itself. Do not allow any and all non-authorized Cybertronions entry whatsoever**."

There was a pause before the machine spoke again. "-_**Order confirmed. Only allowing those present full and complete access**__._-"

Barricade nodded in satisfaction as he turned to ask Optimus, rather scathingly, if he approved. What he didn't expect was Optimus looking at him rather thoughtfully. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to be captain?" Optimus asked him quickly. "Because you would be very good at it."

Barricade sent him a vicious glare. "Hell no!"

"But you're moving up in the world," Ironhide chuckled. "Who doesn't want that?"

"I didn't even want to be commander! I _hate_ paperwork!" and this statement was accompanied by a full body shudder as the mech trembled as if at the mere thought.

"Baby," Jazz snickered. "A little paperwork never killed anyone."

"Oh really?" Prowl drawled, a triumphant grin on his face as he stared down at his now frozen husband.

"Err… I think I should go check on the Energon Cubes," Jazz said quickly as he practically leapt off the arm rest of the chair he'd been sitting on. "Make sure that you guys stacked them correctly."

Perceptor frowned at him slightly puzzled. "Of course they're properly secured. We are quite capable of-"

"He's already gone Perceptor," Ironhide snickered as the main doors slid closed behind in the other mech's wake.

Perceptor frowned but Optimus was already getting up out of his own chair. "It's been a long day," he announced with a sigh. "And we still need to get everything back to the hangers."

"But what about the ARC?" Prowl asked with a frown. "Is the lock down going to be sufficient? What if Starscream and the other return without our knowledge?"

"He's got a point."

"Would you _stop_ that?" Optimus growled angrily at the mech to his left. Ironhide just shrugged un-repented. Optimus just sighed as he turned to Soundwave. "Do you think we could make a link up with ARC from here to California?"

Soundwave tilted his head slightly to the left as he thought about it. "Possible," he began slowly. "However one would think that it would be best to ensure that we had a link up from Teletraan to the computer Wheeljack provided." Wheeljack jerked upright as the 'Con turned to address him personally. "Would it be possible to uplink Teletraan with the computer you designed?"

Wheeljack just stared at the 'Con for a long moment before he glanced over at Optimus. The Autobot leader tilted his own head and simply waited for his answer. "Well…" Wheeljack began hesitantly. "That depends. If I could get a router we should be able to access Teletraan remotely."

"Oh, like wireless internet," Miles said with a large grin.

"Um… in a sense," Wheeljack nodded.

"Hmm," Optimus hummed aloud. "Will you need to construct one yourself?"

"That should not be necessary. Teletraan should have one available," Wheeljack informed him.

"Good," Optimus grinned. He waited a moment. "Are you going to ask for it or…?"

Wheeljack startled. "Oh, right."

"All right then," Optimus began as he turned towards the other occupants of the bridge. "I believe we should follow Jazz's lead and begin getting ready to head back to base. Sunny, do you know if you needed any help with whatever furniture you found?"

"Not really," Sunny shook his head. "Aside from the stools Jazz found, I only found some Data Pad cabinets."

"_Really_?" Optimus was suddenly right in front of the yellow Lamborghini, an excited glint in his optics. "Where'd you find them? How many were there? Three drawers or two? Ironhide! Help us with the cabinets!"

Barricade looked over at the group of mechs conversing by the captain's chair. Miles looked a bit claustrophobic from where he was seated in Sideswipes hand but Sam looked completely at ease as he listened to the group surrounding him. With a small frown he glanced over at the Autobot scout who was all the way on the other side of the room, furthest away from the yellow twin as he could. He wasn't surprised to see that 'Bee's gaze was also riveted on Sam.

"You will have to give us the full story at a later date," a flat voice came up behind him.

"Yeah, I really put my foot in it," Barricade sighed.

"Your feet look fine to me," Ravage said with a frown as he looked at the limbs in question.

Barricade resisted the urge to snap at the smaller 'Con and after a moment wondered why he would bother. "It's a human expression moron," Barricade snarled. "Primus, you guys have to go to those sites I sent you."

"Cultural differences aside," Soundwave continued with a pointed gaze. "How did you let your guard down long enough to 'put your foot in it' as you say?"

Barricade surprised the other 'Cons when he lit up in a wide grin. Turning, he smirked up at Soundwave. "Do you think you'll be able to carry a few things for me back to California?" he asked the surprised communications officer. "Barrels for instance?"

"Of what?" Rumble asked suspiciously.

Barricade just smirked triumphantly as Optimus made the announcement that everyone should begin heading outside to help transport the Energon cubes. "You'll see."

* * *

"So how in the world are we going to get them back to the hangers?" Perceptor asked an hour later when everyone was gathered around the remaining stacks of Energon cubes. "We can only fit so much in the trailer."

Optimus sighed as he looked over the stacks and started making calculations. He glanced at the trailer that was amazingly already filled to capacity with only a third of the cubes they had collected. "Slag," he muttered.

"We can't leave the cubes here all nicely stacked for Starscream if he wants to do another fly by," Ironhide said with a snarl. "If he wants Energon, he should mine it himself."

"As the Energon could be used as a potential bargaining chip, I would think it best that Starscream refrained from acquiring a supply of his own."

"He probably won't," Barricade told the other patrol car. "Since he's seen us here he probably thinks the whole area is secure."

"And it is secure correct?" Prowl asked with a small frown.

"Of _course_ it's secure," Barricade drawled. "I gave Teletraan specific instructions! You should know as _you were there_!"

"Indeed," Optimus nodded thoughtfully. "The ARC is a secure a place as any."

"But wouldn't it be better to take the whole kit and kaboodle back to California?" Jazz asked with a small frown.

"Whole what?" Perceptor asked curiously.

"We'll tell you later," Ratchet told him quickly before he too addressed Optimus. "It would make more sense to just lug it all back now since we're already here."

"Plus it would save us from having to drive all the way back up here if any more mechs arrive," Ironhide added.

Optimus still looked doubtful when a soft voice spoke up from his left. "We really only need to get it back to the _Gauntlet_," Bumblebee told the older mech. "I'm sure Keller would be able to handle transport from there as the Energon doesn't seem to be affecting the humans in any way."

"The kid has a-"

"Don't say it," Optimus, Ratchet and Jazz all yelped.

Ironhide just grinned as Will and Epps bust out into laughter. "But he does," Ironhide protested with a laugh.

"Indeed," Prowl drawled as he glanced at the younger Autobot who had already taken a large step back. He frowned and glanced at Jazz questioningly but his smaller husband shook his head. Prowl decided it best to file the information away for later scrutiny as he continued on. "It would be best to have a ready supply at headquarters for the arrival of any others."

"Especially considering some mech's condition," Ratchet agreed with a jerk of his thumb in the direction of the Lambo's.

Sunstreaker could only shrug when Optimus glanced at him. "I can't help it."

"Quite," Ratchet agreed.

"So anyone with any ideas on how we get them back?" Optimus asked the group at large.

"It's too risky to transport them in our alt modes on the ice," Wheeljack declared with a frown.

There was a long moment of silence as everyone tried their best to think up a way to get the cubes from point A to point B. Sideswipe glanced around apprehensively before he started to tentatively raise his hand. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

"I HATE ALL AUTOBOTS!" Ravage cried out in pure loathing as he trudged through the snow an hour later.

"Trust me, you're not the only one who does at this moment," Rumble growled from where he was walking next to the black cat.

"You have to admit it was the best solution," Soundwave spoke calmly.

"I am not a- What did you call it again?"

"'P-p-pack h-h-horse," Frenzy chuckled as he picked his way around the ice and snow.

"Right, I am not a pack horse!" Ravage snarled as he had to pause once again in order to dislodge the slab of sheet metal from the uneven ice once again.

Frenzy just chuckled and lowered his own cable as he helped his teammate. "But it wor-wor-works," the other 'Con laughed.

Ravage just started snarling as he continued on, the makeshift sled behind him. After a quick raid of the ARC once again, now that everyone had access to the storage units, the mechs were able to create some rather decent size sleds. Using some of the extra cabling they were able to secure the cubes to the bases and everyone was ready to go. Ironhide and Optimus took responsibility for the trailer the later one pulling while the former pushed grumbling all the while.

Eddie and Knight were set on top of the trailer so the mechs could have their hands free with the load, trying their best not to slide off the flat top. Ravage was hoping at least one would for entertainment purposes. He particularly hoped it was Knight. Will, Epps, the teens and their fathers meanwhile were recruited in steadying the larger stacks of Energon on the sleds. Sunstreaker still refused point blank about allowing Sam anywhere near Barricade or Bumblebee and Ratchet didn't want the expecting mechs to pull heavy loads so Sam found himself taking the trip with Sideswipe, explaining to the Lambo nearly the whole two hour movie of _Jurassic Park_. Every so often Miles, who was steadying the load Wheeljack was pulling, would add a detail or two.

Will meanwhile was conversing with Prowl about what only Primus knew and Epps seemed to be having a time of it trying to steady the large stack that Perceptor was hauling as the mech continually stopped suddenly only to go again as he watched the various stacks of Energon for any possible leakage. Ron it seemed was trying to get 'Bee to join him in a conversation with little luck while Barricade looked more than just a bit annoyed as Steve it seem wouldn't stop talking about the day's events.

Ravage huffed as he turned back around and began heading once again towards the Sector Seven base they were currently using. "First chance I get I'm going into recharge," the feline snarled as he pulled the sled up a small incline only to yelp as the momentum caused the sled to slid almost right by him, yanking the cat off his feet as the harness tugged at him wildly.

"Aw come on Ravage," Buzzsaw chuckled as he landed on the top cube of the cat's haul. "It's not that far! Only a few more miles to go!"

"Slag off you!" Ravage bit back as he clambered back to his feet. "Slag it! I'm caught!"

"N-n-now, n-n-now," Frenzy giggled manically as he once again went to the cats aid. "P-p-play n-n-nice ch-ch-children."

"What is a 'children'?" Ravage shouted in frustration as the straps were finally untangled and he was once again standing on all fours.

"'Child'," Rumble corrected absently having already had this conversation with Frenzy once before when he had been called "childish" on more than one occasion.

"Whatever," Ravage growled. "Are we there yet?"

"NO!" Rumble and Frenzy shouted back.

"Having fun are we?" Jazz asked with a small laugh, his own sled of eight cubes following obediently behind him.

"Speak for yourself," Rumble huffed as he moved his main hauling cable from one shoulder to the other.

"Barrels of laughs," Laserbeak drawled amused.

"Speaking of… What's in those anyway?" Jazz asked curiously as he looked at the four barrels at the end of Soundwave's sled next to the two stools and one of three filing cabinets.

"S-s-stuff," Frenzy replied cheekily.

"Do I want to know?" Jazz asked Soundwave in a stage whisper.

"I have found it best in my experience that it is better for one's health not to ask," Soundwave replied indifferently.

"Truer words were never spoken," Ratchet chuckled as he came over with his own sled of Energon and one of the remaining cabinets.

Jazz looked at the larger load pointedly before he gave Ratchet an unimpressed look. "Shouldn't you be following your own advice?" he drawled with a firm if teasing look.

Ratchet's back immediately went straight and his optic's darkened as he frowned at Jazz. "I assure you I have absolutely no idea what you're speaking of." Ratchet tried his best to sound convincing but none of the mechs around him were fooled.

"Suit yourself," Jazz said with a small lift of one shoulder. "You're the medic, not me."

"Yeah, but who medicates the medic?" Rumble muttered under his breath.

"That would be Optimus' decision as Autobot leader," Soundwave answered without thought.

"What would be his decision?" Jazz asked surprised as he looked from Soundwave to the smaller 'Cons and back again. "What are we all talking about?"

"On whether or not I can eat some rather annoying flight mechs!" Ravage snarled as he looked back over his shoulder at the two forms perched on the top of the stack. "Get _off_ the cubes this thing is heavy enough as it is!"

Jazz snickered as he waved a free hand at the birds, forcing them the take to the air or be smacked off of their perch. "Spoil sport," Buzzsaw huffed as he glared down at the surly cat.

Laserbeak just laughed. "Race you to the base?"

"You're on!"

"At least take a cube you good for nothing-!" Ravage's snarl broke off as the two birds were quickly out of sight. "Slag it!"

Conversation behind them stilled as the mechs watched the abrupt departure of Soundwave's two flight subordinates. "What'd we miss?" Sideswipe called out curiously as he looked from where the birds had gone before back at the small group.

"Nothing!" Jazz called back in a sing-song voice.

"Slag," Rumble huffed as he swapped shoulders again. "Aren't we there _yet_?"

Frenzy just snickered but soon enough the optics darkened and after ensuring that the medic's attention was elsewhere, glanced in the direction of the two Lamborghini twins and the human with them. '_S-s-so what do y-y-you think happened_?' Frenzy's broken voice asked curiously within his own head.

'_I do not know,_' Megatron responded slowly. '_But I intend to find out._'

Frenzy could only make a small noise of agreement. They would get to the bottom of it one way or another.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: No note. Please join us next time for One Hundred Fifty Four!


	154. Shrinks R Us

**Cover Me**

By Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**: Another Monday, another chapter! I hope this one delivers!

**NOTICE**: Apparently there's been a situation regarding the alert system and update notifications here on FFnet. I do apologize if people missed Chapter 153 here on FFnet and some of you may have to go back to that chapter (and review HINT! HINT!). Other than that I thank the few people who DID review here on FFnet along with those over at AFFnet and Live Journal. Thank you all!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Fifty Four: Shrinks-R-Us

It was with some relief when the old Sector Seven base came into full view and Sam could just make out the details of some of the buildings beginning to take shape. Even Sideswipe seemed content enough to allow Miles and Sam to taper off with their explanation regarding the movie _Congo_ as he smiled at the buildings. "Finally, a chance to rest," the red Lambo sighed in content.

"About time too," Sunstreaker huffed as he quickly moved to abandon his sled the moment they group came within a few feet of the buildings.

"Make sure those cubes are secure!" Perceptor called out with a frown as he slowed long enough for Epps to jump off his own sled.

"Slag it," Sunny groaned and Sideswipe was quick to take the cable from his slack hands.

"I got it," Sideswipe said quietly and Sunstreaker passed over the line without complaint or even that much surprise.

Sam just smirked as he jumped off Sideswipe's sled and wandered towards where some of the others were now milling around. Soundwave's team, who had been practically leading the entire way, were already standing by the barracks waiting for everyone to get situated. "You guys okay?" Sam asked curiously.

"I swear if I have to haul that again it'll be too soon," Rumble huffed as he dropped the main cable of his sled and hopped up to sit on one of the glowing pink squares.

"It wa-wa-wasn't so b-b-bad," Frenzy chuckled as he pulled his own sled the last few inches to come directly alongside Rumbles.

"Wanna bet?" his partner snickered as he jerked a thumb in the direction of a rather fast black blur.

"_Freedom_!"

Soundwave shook his head as he watched the cat go and Optimus chuckled as he approached the group. "Someone's happy," the Autobot remarked as he watched Ravage disappear into the human quarters.

"Indeed," Soundwave replied rather dryly. "Was there somewhere specific we should place the Energon Cubes Optimus Pr-?"

"We're just going to set them in the one spare hanger, the one where part of the roof's off," Optimus quickly cut into Soundwave's question. "We figure the cold hasn't bothered the Energon this long."

"Indeed Optimus P-"

"Ironhide! Would you take that thing away from Ratchet?" Optimus quickly called out before Soundwave could complete his sentence.

"Hey, I pulled it all the way here, I _think_ I can make it a few more feet!"

"Sorry Ratchet, boss's orders," Ironhide chuckled as he took the cable from the medic's hand.

"Slag it Optimus! I am _quite_ capable of-"

"Coming!" Optimus called back quickly making his way back towards the others as he spoke over his shoulder. "Thanks Soundwave! I'll talk to you later!"

The Decepticons and Sam just watched as the Autobot leader quickly move towards the others and intervene himself between Ratchet and Ironhide who were more snipping at one another rather than actually arguing. Rumble just snickered as Frenzy looked up at his team leader. "I th-th-think he's try-try-trying to te-te-tell you some-some-something."

"Indeed," Soundwave drawled slowly.

Sam glanced up at the communications officer curiously before he looked back at Optimus. "Why can't you just call him 'Optimus' like he wants?"

"We are still on duty," Soundwave stated flatly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah," Sam smiled as he glanced at the different groups standing around. He eyes came to rest on a particular mech who was one of only two staying separate from the rest. With a heavy sigh Sam shook his head and dropped his gaze to his lap.

One Decepticon looked over at the quiet human before turning his gaze towards the mech leaning against the hanger's frame. "If it is your wish, I could see about speaking with him."

Sam startled at Soundwave's voice and looked up at the 'Con in surprise as he finally realized what it was the mech had told him. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was stunned though at the mechs offer as Rumble, Frenzy and the birds all turned to stare at the communication tech in shock. Soundwave ignored them, instead keeping his gaze firmly on Sam as he waited for a reply.

Sam quickly glanced back at Barricade who was watching Optimus and Ironhide still arguing with the medic in denial before looking towards the other mech that was still standing slightly to the side of everyone else. Bumblebee was simply going where he was needed, currently bringing Wheeljack and Perceptor's two sleds into the hanger tenaciously ignoring Barricade still by the door. Barricade himself pointedly looked away from the young Autobot as he passed.

Sam shook his head and heaved a sigh before he looked back at Soundwave. "It's all right. You don't have to go out of your way."

"It should be no trouble at all," Soundwave told him politely. "I intend to speak with him anyway about his new captaincy, if you wished for me to mention something on your behalf…"

Sam gave the mech a wan smile. "Thanks Soundwave but really its okay. You don't have to feel obligated."

"Why shouldn't he?" Buzzsaw drawled, surprising the boy. "You got us out of Thirteen's hands. We should be able to do something for you."

"Yeah! And Barricade's just being stubborn. We'll knock some sense into him," Laserbeak added with a chuckle.

"You know, for 'Cons, you lot are amazingly loyal," a voice drawled behind them and Rumble and Frenzy just shrugged while Soundwave gave a small nod to Jazz as he passed them.

It was Prowl who was throwing them disbelieving looks as he pulled both his own and Jazz's sleds towards the hanger. Soundwave just gave a slight nod in his direction as well before ignoring the white patrol car to turn his full attention back to Sam, completely missing Prowl's look of utter shock. "As stated previously, it should not be a problem at all."

"Plus it would help our own curiosity as well," Laserbeak chuckled as he watched Prowl quickly move to catch up with the smaller Autobot who was moving to interject himself in the argument between Ratchet and the other two.

Sam glanced at the 'Cons warily trying his best to figure out if they were asking his permission to speak with Barricade or just wanted him aware that they were going to talk to him with our without his permission. Which was crazy considering they didn't really _need_ his permission to speak with Barricade and Sam doubted that even though they were friends, Barricade would be willing to discuss the rather precarious situation he found himself in with Sam to anyone else. In the end Sam just shrugged himself. "Be my guest."

"Did you wish for us to… arrange a meeting with him for you?" Soundwave asked after a beat.

Sam looked puzzled for a moment and Laserbeak let out a snort. "Meaning do you want us to ensure that he just so happens to 'bump' into you when there's no one else around."

Sam's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head, the idea of speaking to Barricade alone before he even had a moment to get his own emotions sorted somewhat terrifying to the teenager. "Oh, no. Um… actually it's still a lot to take in, you know?"

The smaller mechs were looking doubtful but Soundwave simply nodded. "Understandable. Perhaps after you've had some time to reflect the rather interesting circumstances."

"Yeah, no kidding," Sam muttered ignoring Frenzy's darkening optics the best he could while waving at Miles.

The other teen quickly made his way over, a large grin on his face. "Our dads are talking about breaking out that travel grill and cooking up some burgers," Miles announced excitedly. "They asked that we set up the table."

"Oh, right," Sam nodded as he was pulled out of his conversation with the others. "Later!"

He quickly turned to follow Miles into the hanger but unfortunately there were some mechs who could still follow him through the smaller doorway. "You will have to discuss this at some point no matter how much you, Barricade and the Autobot wish to ignore it," Megatron spoke softly glancing at the couch momentarily where Ravage was stretched out seemingly already in recharge.

Sam frowned at him but dropped his head in defeat. "I know," he sighed as he brought up a hand to rub his forehead feeling a headache coming on. "I just… it's a lot to take in you know?"

"Understandable," Rumble spoke as he passed them on his way towards a sagging easy chair. "Not every day you find your… what is it that humans call it again?"

"'Soul mate'," Ravage drawled from the couch.

Rumble nodded as Megatron frowned at the lounging feline. "I thought you were asleep," he drawled rather disapprovingly.

"How can I with all this noise going on?" Ravage huffed as he rolled over and glared at the other mech. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"You can sleep later," Laserbeak chuckled as he landed on the back of the couch.

"The cats of this planet do tend to sleep all day though," Buzzsaw snickered. "Perhaps Ravage is getting in touch with his animalistic side?"

"Such lazy creatures," Megatron tisked and both Rumble and Sam had to suppress a bout of laughter.

"Slag off, the lot of you," was the cat's stellar response.

"Sam?"

Sam jumped at bit at Miles curious call. "Coming!" he shouted back before his elbow was suddenly snagged and he looked back surprised at the dark red optics staring at him solemnly.

"After dinner, we shall speak," Megatron stated quickly and it was good timing too as the door swung open to allow Eddie and Knight to tromp in. Megatron released Sam's arm and made his way back to Rumble's side allowing Frenzy the forefront once again as the two men instantly began bickering.

"Man its _cold_ out there," Knight huffed as he quickly moved towards the small stove that had been left to cool while everyone was out mining the Energon and went about re-lighting the fire. "Don't we have any portable heaters or anything?"

Sam rolled his eyes and gave Eddie a small wave as the older man simply shoved Ravage's rear end almost completely off the couch so he could have a place to sit. "Scoot cat," he chuckled waving back at Sam, ignoring Ravage's attempt to glare the man to death.

With a small chuckle Sam quickly made his way into the impromptu kitchen to help Miles gather the different plates, silverware and condiments for the burgers. "Where's the cheese?" Miles asked curiously as he dug through the large red cooler.

"I think it's actually in the blue cooler," Sam said with a quick glance in the smaller red cooler. "Or did we eat it all back in Canada?"

"I think I see it," Miles announced as he moved onto the other cooler and finally brought up his hand to show the small packet of yellow squares. Sam nodded as he pulled out the bottle of ketchup. The two worked in silence for a while as they gathered the needed items when Miles suddenly cleared his throat self-consciously. "Um…Did you want to talk about it?"

Sam looked up from the jar of pickles he had been fishing out to glanced at Miles in surprise. "About what?"

Miles seemed to just sag at that gave the other boy a rather unimpressed look. "What do you think?" he frowned. "About 'Bee and 'Cade." The "of course" was left unsaid but they both knew it hung in the air.

Sam quickly ducked his head and put the jar down as he grabbed the mustard. "There's nothing to really talk about," he muttered quickly.

"Sam," Miles said with a small frown. "Even I know that you have to be reeling after… well, learning about your connection with Barricade."

Sam opened his mouth to once again insist that he was fine and that there was no reason to discuss it when he saw Mile's worried eyes. His mouth shut with a click and he let out a large sigh. "I just don't know what to think anymore," he admitted quietly moving the condiments around so one moment they were all lined according to height before rearranging them according to size.

"Well, you do like Barricade, don't you? That's a good a place as any to start." The mustard fell over as Sam's whole body jerked in surprise at Miles' innocent question. The movement startled Miles just as much as he jumped at Sam's knee-jerk reaction to the question. A bit of hesitancy began to creep into his expression. "You _do_ like him, right?"

Sam's mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally looked away and just stared at the mustard. "I just don't know any more," he admitted as he righted the yellow bottle absently, refusing to look at his friend. "I mean, I thought- but then there's the whole problem with the very nature of the Link."

"What do you mean?" Miles asked quietly; almost as if he were hesitant to say anything in case he said something that would make Sam instantly clam up. "I thought the Link was a good thing?"

"It is… I mean I can understand why Primus would install that system but… I mean…"

"Are you afraid that you're not compatible or something?" Miles asked as if a light bulb had just gone off in his head. "Is that why you're unsure?"

"No, it's not that," Sam sighed finally turning away from the mustard. "I just don't know _what_ to think anymore. I mean, one moment I think that I have it finally sorted out in my own head and then all of a sudden, something _else_ has to happen that throws everything I think I know out the window! I just don't know _what_ to think anymore and I'm getting rather tired of it! I just don't think I can take all these surprises anymore!"

There was a moment of silence. "You mean like learning you're best friend's brand new car is really an alien robot in disguise?" Miles asked with a small smile.

Sam blinked in surprise and turned to look at Miles apologetically. "Oh hell, Miles, I'm sorry…"

Miles actually surprised Sam by laughing and waving him off. "No, it's fine. I understand you have a lot you're going through…" he set down the plates he had been clutching to his chest. "I'm just saying I'm here if you need to vent."

Sam smiled gratefully before he leaned over and extended a hand that Miles easily caught in his own. "Thanks man."

"No problem," Miles chuckled. "I understand it takes time to get your head on straight." Sam grinned again in relief as Miles continued on. "I mean if I'd just learned I was the one practically _married_ to one of the Cybertronions, I'd be a bit discombobulated myself."

Sam just froze; his had tightening on Miles automatically as his entire body tensed. He wasn't sure what was more surprising. The fact that Miles knew the word "discombobulated" or the idea that he was for all intended purposes now engaged to the rather surly Saleen Mustang patrol car.

Miles blinked as he looked down at the hand squeezing his before he glanced back up at Sam. "Err… Sam? You okay?"

"Oh Primus, I'm so doomed!" Sam lamented as he finally released Miles' hand to drop his head into his own.

Miles quickly climbed over the lined condiments and moved beside his distraught friend, instantly starting patting Sam's shoulders worriedly until the door swung open. "Oh dear," Steve sighed as he took in the sight of his son's rather distraught best friend. "Ron! I think you better get in here!"

"Sam…" Ron sighed as he spotted his own child practically curled up into a ball on the floor between the random coolers. Steve and Miles quickly vacated the small room as Ron got down on the floor next to his son. He slowly stroked the curve of Sam's spine. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sam let out a small snort before he sat up and looked at his father dead on. Ron, for his part, was trying his best to look both sympathetic and open all at once while trying to be understanding in a situation that many people on Earth couldn't possibly imagine. Sam just groaned. "What am I going to do?" he practically wailed as he threw up his hands in aggravation. "They don't want me! But apparently Barricade is just stuck with me whether he wants me or not!"

"Oh that's not true," Ron scoffed as he clamped a hand his son's shoulder. "I'd bet you the 'Bots entire bank account that he's probably just as panic stricken as you are about this whole thing."

Sam let out a disbelieving snort. "I doubt it."

Ron smiled softly. "Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that," he chuckled. "I'm sure that everyone is just overwhelmed at the moment. Once you've all had a chance to think about it, it shouldn't seem too bad."

Sam gave his father a rather skeptical frown. "Dad… I mean it's just all up in the air. I thought with 'Bee but now it's proven that it's Barricade but…"

Ron thought about it for a long moment before he finally just shook his head. "I can't help you there, Sam. You're going to have to figure that out with them."

"And neither one of them are talking to me! Just wonderful!" Sam groaned as he flopped back onto the floor.

His father just chuckled. "Like I said, just give it some time."

Sam laid there for a long moment before he let out a rather depressed groan. "I know. But I'm just completely lost on my feelings."

"Well what can I say?" Ron asked as he climbed to his feet. "Love's a confusing thing but it should get you there in the end."

Sam stared up at his father for a long, long moment before he sat up and snagged his father's coat before he could wander off. "Um… thanks Dad… for, you know, not flipping out about the whole thing with Barricade."

Ron chuckled as he reached down and patted Sam's hand with his own. "It was surprising but not unexpected," he said gently. "I mean, they're people too, just taller." Sam gave him a gratefully smile as Ron continued on. "Just more surprised that it was Barricade."

Sam groaned as he flopped back onto the floor. "You're telling me. I think that's was what was the _most _shocking." He paused. "And confusing."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get through it, though I understand that I'm not the most well-versed person to have this conversation with."

Sam just nodded. "Thanks for trying Dad."

"It's what I'm here for," Ron chuckled as he headed for the door just as Ravage wandered in.

"Stupid humans kicking me off the couch…" the cat grumbled before he came to a halt and just stared down at Sam. "Why are you on the floor?"

* * *

Dinner was a rather quick affair considering how hungry all of them were and Sam didn't doubt that everyone had eaten at least two burgers each if not more by the time everything was consumed. It was amazing any food had made it this far as Sam and Miles snagged some chips for later as they headed for their rooms. It only proved that his mother and Mrs. Lancaster knew what they were doing when they went about packing everything.

Sam was just grateful that the whole day was finally over and he could have some time to himself to just not think about anything and everything. With everything that had happened from discovering Energon to the Seekers attack to finding the ARC, not to mention his own rather interesting situation Sam was completely ready to just turn off his brain for a good eight hours. With a large yawn, he headed for his room when his friend quickly gained his attention with a nervous cough.

It only took him a second for Sam to tell that Miles was just itching to speak but at the same time was hesitant to do so if it meant being shot down. Sighing, Sam knew he would have to say something first if he was going to find out what the problem was. "What's up?" he asked vaguely, hoping that was enough incentive for Miles to say what he had to.

It took three times before Miles could finally form coherent words. "Do you want to talk or…?" he asked hesitantly gesturing towards Sam's room. "I mean, I understand if you don't want to but I thought, well since the others are all outside and can't really hear us that, well you know…"

Sam stared at the other boy and knew that Miles was only trying his best to lend a hand with Sam's problem. He gave the other boy a quick friendly punch in the arm as he broke into the other boy's nervous ramble. "It should be okay," he told him appreciatively. "I think I'm going to try and get everything sorted for myself first."

"Do you need any help?" Miles asked following Sam into his room nonetheless. "Maybe an outside opinion?"

"Maybe," Sam began as he moved to shut the door or tried to rather tried to as a black shape suddenly filled the space and the large cat leapt onto the bed before Sam could even say anything.

"Slag it Ravage we said we were coming!" A voice huffed and soon Rumble was in the door frame pushing the door back inward before Sam could complete the motion of shutting it. Frenzy was right behind him as the birds swooped in from above.

Sam blinked as the group entered his room without so much as a by-you-leave and just made themselves at home. He glanced at Miles questioningly but all the other boy could do was shrug at him just as at a loss. With a frown Sam turned back to the two mechs on the bed guessing that they were more than likely the main instigators. "Did you need something?" he drawled looking from Ravage to Frenzy and back again.

"No, we're good," Ravage chuckled as he stretched out again.

Sam shared an exasperated glance with Miles. "At least you don't shed," he muttered under his breath and Frenzy had to smother a laugh while Ravage looked rather unimpressed.

"We-we-we're here for y-y-you," Frenzy managed to tell Sam before his optics darkened and Megatron took control.

"What _exactly_ happened?" Megatron demanded without preamble. "The others filled Frenzy, Rumble and myself in on the basics," he said gesturing towards the animal mimics about the room, "but what did they mean when they said Barricade _rejected_ you? How could he _reject_ you?"

Sam felt his jaw drop in surprise before realization struck him that he would have to explain to Megatron the whole horrid overheard conversation as neither he nor Frenzy had been outside when the whole situation had practically exploded. With a deep sigh he moved around the bed to find a clear space to sit down for what was looking to be a rather _long_ interrogation when he was interrupted suddenly but a loud tapping sound. Everyone jumped when there was a knock on the door and it was quickly opened from the other side before Sam could even ask whom it was.

"Sam? Are you still awake?" Will called out quietly as he entered the room only to stop short at the sight of the 'Cons along with Miles who was munching away on his chips. "Oh… Sorry," Will sounded anything but, "but your father thought it best if I spoke to you." Will looked at the group around Sam expectantly and Miles was quick to bounce out of his seat.

"I'll speak with you tomorrow then?" he called over his shoulder.

Sam waved as the other boy quickly ducked out of the room under Will's watchful eyes before the captain turned his gaze towards the different mechs scattered about the room. Laserbeak glared back at the human. "Why should we leave?"

"Because it's really not your business?" Will drawled as he stepped away from the door and pointed at it. "Out."

"What?" Ravage yelped in surprise. "But I finally got comfortable! Again!"

"Don't care, out!" Will frowned at him.

Ravage frowned and looked over at Sam who gave the cat a "what can you do?" look. "Sorry guys. I hope you don't mind?"

Buzzsaw let out a sigh. "No, it's understandable."

Sam gave the birds a grateful look as they left just as quickly as they had arrived. "Whatever," Ravage huffed as he finally climbed off the bed and Sam gave him a quick stroke as he passed.

Will looked over at the last two in the room and Rumble was actually standing again and looked as if he was going to start heading off towards the door when Frenzy suddenly flopped down in Miles' vacated chair. "I di-di-didn't he-he-hear _any_thi-thi-thing!" he announced firmly.

Will narrowed his eyes and looked as if he was going to say more when Sam held up a hand. "If you promise to be quiet," he said firmly looking Frenzy right in the optic. The color flickered slightly and Frenzy gave a sharp nod in agreement and Sam knew it was a promise from both Frenzy and Megatron.

Will looked from Frenzy to Sam to Rumble who was standing in the middle of the room awkwardly and back again. "Are you sure you're comfortable with them staying?" he asked hesitantly, still unsure if the mechs should be allowed in the room for such a delicate conversation, especially when it concerned one of their own.

Sam just sighed as he dropped onto his bed. "They can at least give us some insight on what Barricade might be going through since they're Linked themselves," he told the Ranger with a sigh.

Will glanced at Rumble for conformation and the other mech gave him a half shrug. "We can't speak for Barricade personally but we do understand what it's like to fight a Link."

"No k-k-kidding," Frenzy snickered.

Will still looked apprehensive but Sam sat back up and gestured towards the empty space on the bed. "What did you want to discuss?" he asked the man. "It seems like everyone wants to give me their own insight on the matter."

Will sighed as he took the offered seat and the bed dipped down under his weight. "Yes, but I think I at least have a better handle on your unique situation."

Sam sighed as he flopped back onto the bed. "I doubt it," he muttered under his breath. "You at least know Ironhide feels the same about you."

Will just gave him a small smile. "Try me."

Sam gave the man a long look before he nodded and sat back up. With a deep breath he decided the best place to start with was back at the beginning and thus began explaining his confusing and frustrating emotions from the start. Sam could only hope as he spoke that Will and perhaps Megatron or even Frenzy and Rumble could help him sort out the entire entangled sordid mess.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Poor Sam, everyone wants to help him. Please join us next time for chapter 155: Everyone's a Critic


	155. Everyone’s A Critic

**Cover Me**

By Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**: Good God it's Tuesday! O_O! I just slept for more than twenty four hours straight! Er, long weekend, worked sucked yada, yada. Anyway, notes on the bottom so you can go right to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Fifty Five: Everyone's A Critic

"We need to talk."

The entire hanger went deathly silent at the statement that was made to the lone mech in the corner. Optics glanced at one another before they turned to the Saleen Mustang in curiosity, each wondering what he was going to say to the mech that was standing firm before him. Barricade just stared at the mech for a long, stunned moment before he looked over at his companion in confusion. Soundwave could only shrug. He was just as surprised as everyone else by this development.

Even Bumblebee who was in the opposite corner was looking at the Autobot before Barricade in shock while Ratchet and Jazz behind him shared a knowing look. Since it was clear he wouldn't get any help from Soundwave or even the bug, Barricade turned to the only other mech in the hanger who could possibly give him any sort of answer. "Do I have any say in the matter?"

Optimus shrugged. "Up to you-" he began before he was quickly interrupted by the mech standing in front Barricade.

"No," Ironhide growled as he snagged the 'Con's arm. Barricade let out a yelp at the sudden rough handling before it turned into a long string of profanities in both English _and_ Cybertronion as he was pulled to his feet and dragged forward. Barricade's data pad clattered to the floor forgotten as he was pulled forward.

Bumblebee could only watch in stupefied shock as the senior member of the First Team hauled Barricade out of the hanger. '_Why in the world would _Ironhide_ want to talk to him_?' was the only thought that popped up on his processor as he tried his best to categorize the image before him with a substantial answer. So far he had none.

Puzzled he turned around to look at the two mechs behind him for some sort of opinion on the rather bizarre situation when he felt his optics brighten in surprise. Both Jazz and Ratchet looking at him rather intensely and 'Bee took an uneasy step back in apprehension. "What?" he asked before he could even stop himself, looking from one to the other nervously.

Wheeljack looked up at the sound of 'Bee's voice and was surprised as it seemed Ratchet and Jazz were almost having their own silent conversation before the younger scout. There was a chuckle from the other side of the hanger and Wheeljack turned astounded towards his leader. "Whatever you're planning, just leave me out of it," Optimus told the other two, as he suddenly was down on the ground in his alt mode. "_I'm_ going into recharge."

"Right Optimus," Jazz waved over his shoulder with his left hand while the right grabbed onto 'Bee's arm before the youngling could even come up with the notion that running might be a good idea.

"Good night Optimus," Ratchet added as he snagged the other arm and he and Jazz proceeded to drag 'Bee out the door ala Ironhide.

Wheeljack watched them go in amazement before he turned to the white patrol car that had come up next to him, shuttered optics locked on the doorway the others had just exited out of. "Should we go after them?" the inventor asked quietly.

Prowl frowned before he glanced over at the flame designed rig. A shuttering snore was all that emitted from the distinguished Autobot leader and Prowl had to contain himself before he did something that was not to his character, like smack his forehead in frustration. "It may be-"

"It is perhaps best to entrust your companions with the situation, or at least believe that they know what they are doing," a dry voice stated softly behind them and Wheeljack and Prowl turned to glare at the remaining 'Con.

"And what makes you think we don't trust them?" Prowl practically growled back.

Soundwave looked up from the data pad that Barricade had dropped as he was hauled away. "I did not mean any disrespect in that you do not trust your partners," Soundwave said without a hint of apology. "Only that it is best that you trust their judgment in a situation you have no base knowledge of or comprehension."

Wheeljack snorted as he turned back to the empty doorway but Prowl looked thoughtful. "He does have a point."

The other Autobot looked back at him sharply. "And if the seekers come?"

Prowl's expression quickly hardened but he still made no move to follow the others out. "We just have to trust that they can hold their own until we aid them." Wheeljack did not look happy with the answer but he finally turned away from the door and both he and Prowl moved to find space to wait for their respective mates.

Soundwave glanced at the two before he himself looked back at the doorway thoughtfully. With a small smirk that no one noticed as they all went about their own business of settling down, he set aside the data pad and leaned back against the wall. It might have been questionable that he did not immediately switch into vehicle mode but luckily, none of the Autobots were about to inquire and that was just fine by him as he blocked them out and tuned into something that was far more interesting.

* * *

"Do you _mind_?" Barricade snapped as he tried his best to yank his arm out of the gunner's strong grip but alas to no avail as Ironhide dragged him further away from the base. Barricade growled and tried his best to dig his heels down but unfortunately with the snow all it did was create tracks leading back to the hanger and Ironhide was completely unfazed. Barricade's optics darkened as he changed tactics. "What the slag is you problem anyway?"

"My problem?" Ironhide snapped as he came to a sudden halt and whirled around, causing Barricade to nearly collide into him as the 'Con had been more focused on trying to get out of the Autobot's grip. "You want to know what my _problem_ is?"

Barricade could only star upward in complete shock, his finger going lax from where they had been trying to pry the other mech's fingers off of his arm as Ironhide practically loomed over him, a dark, menacing look on his face. The Mustang could have bet that in that precise moment, the gruff Autobot weapons specialist could have given any die-hard Decepticon warrior a run for his credits with the dark look he was giving Barricade. It was intimidating.

However Barricade was 'Con to the core and he wasn't about to be intimidated by Ironhide's pure fury and instead of becoming just as enraged his response was one of ice cold reserve. "I take it back," Barricade drawled low in his throat. "I don't need to know. You're just crazy."

The reaction was highly entertaining as Ironhide's optics brightened and he took a surprised step back from the 'Con and his jaw dropped stunned. Barricade felt himself gain a triumphant smirk at the completely gob smacked expression the other wore. '_If you think I'm just going to fall into line like your damn subordinates think again_,' Barricade thought defiantly, basking in his albeit small victory. That was until Ironhide finally hauled back and belted him one.

Barricade was literally knocked off his feet and fell backwards onto the snow, white powder lifting up blocking his vision temporarily. "_What the slag was that for_?" he bellowed, severely pissed off.

Ironhide was quiet for a long moment before he shook his head almost in defeat. Barricade looked up at the Autobot gunner worriedly, wondering that if he made a mad dash for it whether or not Ironhide would chase after him. It was a long moment before Ironhide even spoke and when he did it was with a near hysterical chuckle. "Stupid, stubborn pain in the aft _sparklings_," he muttered before his head snapped up and his gaze locked onto the dual colored 'Con.

'_Fuck running after me_,' Barricade changed his thought direction as he looked at the larger Autobot that was staring down at him with a determined look in his optics,'_would I be able to dodge the cannon fire_?'

* * *

"Um…guys?" Bumblebee called out bewildered as his two teammates and friends practically dragged him away from the base in the opposite direction of the footprints 'Bee had noted upon exiting the hanger. "Where are we going? What's going on?"

"That's kind of what we're trying to figure out kid," Jazz chuckled as he glanced over his shoulder at the striped mech.

Bumblebee wished not for the first time that the saboteur's visor was up more often so that he could get a better read on Jazz's true intentions. He looked back over at Ratchet who still had yet to turn back and look at him. He felt his spark fluctuate in foreboding as they got further away. He knew that his friends were only concerned about him and just wanted to help but 'Bee also knew that he had to be very, very careful about what he revealed to his two companions. It wasn't just about him, after all. He had to take Sam's feelings into account and frustratingly enough, Barricade's feelings as well.

It took a long time before 'Bee could even consider trusting the 'Con, especially after so many centuries of hating and fighting each other. For them to even tolerate the other in striking distance was astonishing. Only Sam could ever ask that of 'Bee and he wasn't about to let the small human down. He couldn't say for sure what the 'Con felt about the whole situation but he wasn't about to prove to 'Cade that he wasn't trustworthy.

'_Or perhaps I'm just spending too much time in the 'Con's presence,_' 'Bee thought warily. With a small shake of his head, he came back to the present and glanced at the two still pulling him along across the snow. "About what?" he tried to sound as innocent as he was usually perceived to be.

Unfortunately the other two weren't deceived and 'Bee could tell that neither one was buying it in the least. Jazz just smirked as Ratchet turned to frown at the younger yellow mech and 'Bee couldn't help it as he immediately shrank back into himself at the small, disappointed downward turn of the medic's mouth. "Bumblebee," Ratchet began with a heavy sigh before he moved his hand from the crook of 'Bee's elbow to his shoulder. "First things first. Are _you_ all right?"

'Bee's optics flickered on and off in surprise and knew that his suspicions were well founded. "You'll have to be more specific than that Ratchet," he said evenly, his tone was completely flat. "If you're asking after my ability to function than I can assure you that I am one hundred percent."

"Yeah but what about your spark?" Jazz asked with a small sad smile. "How is your spark holding up?"

"With what?" 'Bee's gaze snapped to the other mech. "You two are going to have to be a bit more specific because you're talking in circles."

"Damn it Bumblebee, we're trying to help you here!" Ratchet bellowed, his voice rising to the sky almost in tandem with Ironhide's bellow off in the distance. 'Bee winced from both shouts, quickly glancing in the direction the other two had gone. '_If Jazz and Ratchet are like this, then what the heck is Barricade going through with Ironhide_'

* * *

"What are you planning to do to fix this?" Ironhide demanded sharply, glaring down at the 'Con.

"Fix what?" Barricade huffed as he clambered to his feet. Every inch of his body practically radiated defiance as he faced down the large Top Kick, refusing to back down.

"You stubborn pain in the aft… About _Sam_ you mulish, aggravating-"

"Let me ask you this," Barricade snapped, breaking into Ironhide's attempt to gear up into what seemed to be a nice long angered rant. "What business is it of yours?"

Ironhide frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "None really," Ironhide admitted but before Barricade could turn away he went on. "However we owe Sam everything and I want to see him happy you little shit."

Red optics went bright in shock. "_Excuse_ _me_?"

"No, I won't!" Ironhide bellowed back angrily. "You're acting worse than anyone I've ever met, even for a 'Con! What the slag was that talk about you refusing him?"

Barricade groaned at that and dropped his head into his hand feeling the will to argue suddenly drain out of him. "A poor choice of words at the exact wrong moment," he admitted reluctantly. "It seems that Sam overheard a rather heated debate between the bug and I."

"I find that hard to believe," Ironhide scoffed. "You're telling me neither one of you had any idea Sam was there?"

Barricade could only look up from the palm of his hand to glare at the black mech. "We were a little preoccupied screaming at each other if you must know."

"About Sam no doubt," Ironhide shook his head. "What in the world did you two _say_?"

"Does it matter?" Barricade snapped at him, his patience warring down to a thread. "Besides, isn't that something _we_ have to rectify?"

"No kidding," Ironhide scowled. "And I'm trying to ensure you do just that." The two mechs glared at one another for a long moment before Ironhide continued determinedly. "What are you planning to do about your Link with young Sam?"

Barricade frowned and shook his head. "I'll tell you the same thing I told your teammate," he stated flatly. "Nothing."

This time he was able to dodge the fist that was aimed for his head, but unfortunately that just put him in a perfect position for the gunner's knee that came up and caught him in the front. "Are you out of your _processor_?" Ironhide bellowed angrily. Barricade just groaned as he flopped back into the snow.

* * *

"You have to understand that we're just worried about you," Jazz stated soothingly as he placed a hand on 'Bee's arm. "We want to help you."

Bumblebee could feel his whole body begin to tremble in a combination of frustration and helplessness. "You can't possibly understand," he managed to choke out.

"No, we can't," Jazz continued on sympathetically. "None of us can even simulate what you must be feeling but we can at least try and help you get through it."

"Guys," Bumblebee began tiredly. "I know you just want what's best for me but do you really have to pry into my private business?"

"Hey, you're the one who came flying through the air and landed at our feet," Jazz chuckled.

'Bee shot the silver mech a small embarrassed glare. "Did you have to bring that up?"

Jazz could only shrug as Ratchet picked the conversation back up. "'Bee," he began quietly, "we're just worried about all this. Finding out that the person you care about is actually Linked with someone else-"

"I think you're taking this out of context," 'Bee chuckled, interrupting the medic mid-sentence. "I'm _happy_ for Sam."

The other two stared at him gob smacked. "You are?"

Bumblebee looked up at the heavens for strength at the tandem surprise from the two older mechs. "It's confirmed that there's a Link between him and Barricade," he explained to the two with a wan smile. "Unfortunately the hardhead doesn't believe what's right in front of him."

Jazz and Ratchet glanced at one another surprised. "I think it's you who's confused," Ratchet began slowly.

"Or in such denial that you're telling yourself that you're happy for them until you finally start believing it," Jazz added with a shake of his head.

"What do you mean by that?" 'Bee asked sharply trying to figure out what it was that Jazz was really trying to say to him.

"Bumblebee, you have to understand …" Jazz heaved a large sigh. "We all thought that you were in love with Sam."

Ratchet's gazed was locked onto 'Bee's face, calculating ever minute expression change that 'Bee had with that announcement. Ratchet frowned as he realized that there wasn't any. "Are you?" he asked quietly.

Sapphire optics brightened in surprise before he quickly looked away from the two piercing gazes that were focused on him as Jazz and Ratchet waited for him to say something, _anything_ really. 'Bee just sighed. "Honestly Ratchet. Do you have to ask? Of course I am."

* * *

"You don't deserve him," Ironhide growled, pacing back and forth a small distance as Barricade once more rose to his feet.

"Who said I have him?" Barricade hissed as he ran a maintenance check to ensure that all his internal systems were still in working order. "Slag it, I think you cracked something."

"Too bad it wasn't that thick head of yours," Ironhide barked as he whirled around and glared at the 'Con. "What the slag are you thinking putting Sam through this?"

Barricade frowned as he dusted off the small amount of snow off his legs. "And just what am I putting him through?" he asked with false curiosity.

"What the slag do you think?" Ironhide shouted. "How could you discard him?"

"Now hold on!" Barricade yelped, his anger quickly mounting. "I'm not discarding anyone!"

"Then why in the world is Sam avoiding you like you were some sort of Earth plague?" Ironhide demanded smugly.

"Perhaps because that yellow walking guard dog isn't letting me anywhere near him?" Barricade stated sarcastically.

Ironhide took up his smug posture again, arms crossing once more. "You know that one word from Sam and Sunny would back off, right? So therefore I ask again; what in the _pit_ did you say?"

Barricade groaned and shook his head as he glared at the mech. "I think you Autobots are getting confused," he stated flatly. "There is _nothing _between Sam and I."

"Just the Link," Ironhide stated pointedly.

Barricade resisted the urge to chuck an ice block at the scowling mech. "That would be my problem to deal with," he insisted firmly.

"But what about Sam? How does he feel about the Link?"

"Get this through your thick plating," Barricade snapped. "There _is_ no Link!"

"_What_?" Ironhide yelped. "What insanity are you talking about now?"

Barricade sighed before he looked the other mech right in the optic. "That would be my problem," he stated. "My spark is an idiot."

* * *

"Wait a minute, hold the phone," Jazz shook his head as he stared at Bumblebee in complete shock. "You _admit_ that you love Sam."

Bumblebee shot Jazz a rather hurt expression. "Of course I do," he told his stunned audience. "He's my best friend and Sam helped save all of our lives. Not to mention Sam and his parents are almost like family now. He's very dear to me, just like I thought he was with all of us."

Jazz's shoulders dropped and Ratchet let out a small, frustrated groan. "That's not the 'love' that we meant," he began.

"I know what you meant," Bumblebee interrupted him with a small frown. "I'm not an idiot."

"What? No!" Jazz yelped surprise, quickly scrambling to make 'Bee understand.

"We weren't implying that you were," Ratchet went on quickly. "We're just trying to make sure that we're all on the same screen here."

Bumblebee gave Ratchet a sympathetic look as the medic started pacing. "Look," he began firmly. "I did not choose this." Both of the others looked at 'Bee in surprise at the finality in his voice and 'Bee continued firmly. "I don't think any of us could have seen this coming but it happened and we have to make the best of it." 'Bee stopped for a moment before he looked back over at where the base was located, more specifically at the building the humans were in. "_I_ have to make the best of it."

"Bumblebee…" Ratchet could only stare up at the youngling in utter shock and pride began to weld up in his chest.

'Bee could only shrug. "I want Sam to be happy and amazingly enough Primus, or whoever it was, thought that Barricade was what's best for him."

"Slag, 'Bee," Jazz said softly as he could only look at the younger mech in sympathy.

"Unfortunately Barricade is doing what 'Cons do best; being completely stubborn about it and denying everything even though the evidence is right in front of his slagging optics." Bumblebee looked from Ratchet to Jazz, an expression of determination in his gaze. "They have a Link but Barricade is denying it." Bumblebee turned to Ratchet. "You told me that a Link denied is a death assured. I'm trying to prevent that."

"Then he really is denying it?" Jazz gasped horrified as he looked to Ratchet who looked just as stunned.

Bumblebee nodded. "Gave me some slag about how Sam isn't affected by it or some such. Said that there's no way that Sam has a returning Link."

"How can he be so _stupid_?" Ratchet gasped just as horror-struck.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," 'Bee stated determinedly.

* * *

"What?" Ironhide stared at the 'Con before him in shocked.

Barricade waved a hand in the air vaguely. "My spark tried to establish a Link with an unacceptable person. Sam doesn't have a spark, remember? So therefore a compatible Link with him is next to impossible."

Ironhide could only stare at Barricade in complete flabbergasted shock. "Are you_ stupid_?"

Barricade frowned at the mech before him. "I beg your pardon!"

"And again I deny it!" Ironhide snapped angrily. "Do you know- do you have any _idea_ what this Link you have with Sam even _means_?"

Barricade's angry retort died before it was even spoken as a look of complete bafflement took its place. "What? What the slag are you talking about?"

"Your Link is like a gift from Primus!" Ironhide told him point blank. "Do you realize that you're the first, the _first_ Cybertronion to ever, _ever_ have a Link with a being from another world?" Ironhide began pacing once again, his words shooting at Barricade rapidly. "Do you have any idea what this _means_?" he went on animatedly. "You have a Link with Sam! You can't deny it!"

Barricade frowned. "Sam doesn't have a spark," he drawled pointedly. "How do you explain that to me?"

Ironhide frowned. "He speaks to Primus and you're hung up on him being human?"

"Exactly! Sam is human," the 'Con persisted. "How can I even begin to expect him to set aside everything his world told him and tell him that 'oh, by the way, my spark's decided to form an irreversible connection with you, never mind that you don't have a spark yourself'." Barricade shook his head. "I can't do that to him. He's human and should live his life as such. Our presence shouldn't change that."

"Stubborn…" Ironhide snarled. "You're just going to continue to deny this Link, aren't you?"

"What's to deny?" Barricade growled back at him.

The weapons specialist could only stare at the Decepticon in complete bafflement. "You do know that the strain of your Spark calling out will eventually burn you out, right?" Ironhide stated after a long moment of silence.

"My spark is reaching for something that isn't there. Sam shouldn't have to suffer for my sake."

* * *

"Primus," Ratchet breathed slightly. "What are we going to do now?"

"You aren't going to do anything," Bumblebee said sharply startling the two mechs with his ferocity.

"Bumblebee, you know what I told you about the repercussions of refusing a Link," Ratchet began before 'Bee cut him off once more.

"This is something that Sam and Barricade have to figure out even if I have to lock them in a room together until they do."

"There's an idea!" Jazz gave him an approving look as he slung an arm over 'Bee's shoulder before they began trekking back to the hangers. "But don't forget, if you need any help we're all ready, willing and more than able to help you knock some sense into him." His grin widened. "In fact, I think Ironhide would be first in line with Optimus right behind."

"Sam is our friend too," Ratchet told him as he fell into step on 'Bee's other side. "We're just trying to help."

"I know you are," 'Bee said quietly, "but again this is something that Sam and Barricade have to determine for themselves. None of us really have any say in their choices."

"Damn 'Bee," Jazz chuckled. "When'd you get so smart?"

"I'm afraid that he grew up before we even realized it," Ratchet snickered as they finally reached the hanger. They were surprised to find not only Wheeljack and Prowl still awake but Soundwave as well as the 'Con activated one optic to glance at them before he turned it off again.

"So what's the verdict?"

Prowl and Wheeljack jumped at Optimus' voice but Jazz just smiled. "I'll put my trust in 'Bee having a cool head on his shoulders and doing what's right."

"Good," Optimus acknowledged. "And good luck 'Bee. That mech seems to be even more stubborn than most 'Cons- no offense Soundwave," he added the last part in the communications officer's direction.

"He is rather obstinate," Soundwave agreed before his optics flickered on and he looked right at Bumblebee. "But so is your young scout."

'Bee gave him a grateful smile as Prowl and Wheeljack just stared at the group complete confused. "What the slag do are we missing?" Prowl asked his companion. Wheeljack could only shrug just as confused.

* * *

Ironhide could only stare at the Mustang completely stunned. "I can't believe it. You're really willing to sacrifice yourself?"

Barricade let out a snort as he looked over at the base, more specifically the human's building. "Like I have a choice."

"You're absolutely crazy," Ironhide finally huffed in frustration. "That or slagging suicidal."

"I wouldn't go that far," Barricade frowned. "If I could change it, I would but it wasn't like I planed this you know."

Ironhide gave Barricade a pointed look. "You aren't just hurting yourself you know."

"Sam deserves better then a defeated 'Con with no future," Barricade explained with a indifferent wave.

"You are far from defeated," Ironhide chuckled. Barricade let out another disbelieving snort but didn't press the issue. "Whatever. You're not convincing anyone you know, least of all Bumblebee, or Sam."

"That's what you think," Barricade huffed as he quickly turned on his heels and started back towards the hanger.

Heavy steps sounded behind him and Barricade resisted the urge to groan as Ironhide fell into step next to him. Thankfully the 'Bot remained quiet for the walk until they were just feet from the hanger when Ironhide suddenly snagged Barricade's arm, stopping him before he could retreat into the building. "May I ask a favor?"

Barricade stared at the 'Bot in shock. "You practically cave my head in and now you want a _favor_?"

Ironhide frowned at him but pressed on. "You know the watch communicator you made for Sam?"

Barricade frowned puzzled. "Yeah, what about it?"

Ironhide glanced at the open door of the hanger before he looked back at Barricade. "Do you think you could make one for Will?"

Barricade smirked, his stance becoming one of control. "You'll have it before we get back to the ship."

Ironhide could only shake his head but a small smile crossed his features. "Thanks."

Barricade huffed annoyed and a bit embarrassed as he whirled around and march back into the hanger. "Whatever," he growled. "Slagging Autobots."

* * *

Soundwave grinned as he watched his old friend enter, clearly flustered. A quick glance at the youngest Autobot showed blue optics following the grumbling racer and Soundwave couldn't help but admire the youngling's tenacity. With a small smirk he settled down to think over all he had learned, from all three conversations. '_Stubborn idiots indeed,_' he laughed to himself before the need for recharge finally got to him and he wondered vaguely what the next day had in store for them.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note:** Of course everyone wanted the conversation between Will and Sam so I have to be all mean and do the opposite. Well I hope you enjoyed it anyway and that it wasn't to confusing... or boring or just... bad. -_sighs_-

**Anyway a bit of Fan News**! A reader from my Live Journal asked if I would allow this story to be turned into an audio fanfic. I know that Cover Me isn't that well edited not so much in speling but in sentence structure but if you the readers think it's good enough as it is please let me know! (Should I make a poll?) As a side note, I mentioned on my author's profile (though I don't think anyone reads it even though I update that as often as the story) I've been debating making a Yahoo!Group for this story so I can upload the whole story in one bulk document so everyone dosn't have to save 100+ chapters individually. (Also as a place for all of you to converse with one another.) Since I have readers on Fanfic, Live journal and AFF I don't feel comfortable limiting it to just one site such as a forum here or a comunity on LJ. Again, please let me know!


	156. Confessing Confusion

**Cover Me**

By Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**: I got another letter from my lawyer! God I just want to crawl into a corner and cry. As a result I moped about, re-wrote multiple pages and all around just stayed in bed wishing the world would go away. So I know the chapter is horrid and probably more confusing than anything but slag it, I got it done! I also ate an entire cake! Sometimes it's not a good thing working in a grocery store. That and the photo developer broke and I spent almost all Sunday waiting for the dang repair guy and getting yelled at by customers! Anyway, I may re-write it though later this week but at least for the moment it's something.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Fifty Six: Confessing Confusion

"I guess you could say the whole thing started with Trent."

Rumble and Frenzy shared bewildered looks at Sam's strange statement while Will just stared at the teenager in stunned surprise. "Trent?" he repeated completely baffled. "Mikaela's ex-boyfriend? What does he have to do with anything?"

Sam sighed as he leaned back against the headboard of his bed. "It's confusing I know but he's the reason I started thinking about Barricade differently."

Will looked even more stunned than he had been when they had first found Barricade hiding out in the garage. "You mean that night when he and Miles found out about 'Bee?"

Sam shook his head. "Earlier that day, when Barricade and Bumblebee were towing Trent's truck around to get those traffic tickets."

There was a barely suppressed snort from Frenzy but the mech said nothing when Will shot him a sharp glare. The captain's warning look however didn't intimidate Rumble as he asked, "'traffic tickets'?"

"Look it up on the web," Will growled before he turned back towards the teen. "What do you mean Sam?"

"It's just that when he did that I realized that he wasn't really all that bad," Sam explained with a small smile. "I realized that he could be a nice guy. When he wanted to be at least."

There was another snort from Frenzy. "T-t-took you th-th-that l-l-long to fig-fig-figure it out?"

Sam frowned at the silver mech before looking back at Will and tried to get the man to understand. "He did that simply because Trent was bad talking Mikaela. I don't know why he did it but I was grateful that did."

"Are you sure you weren't just happy that Trent finally got his?" Will asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sam shrugged. "Of course, but from what the others always said about the Decepticons, they never did anything without expecting something in return."

"You've got that right," Rumble huffed as he leaned against the desk. "We 'Cons trust each other about as far as we can throw the other. There's always an underlining reason for doing something for someone."

"Exactly," Sam nodded emphatically as he turned back to Will. "And yet Barricade did it for not other reason than to cheer Mikaela up! He didn't get anything in return and he didn't demand anything for it. Not even a thank you."

Will looked at the boy incredulously. "So that's when you fell in love with him?" he asked doubtfully.

Sam's face immediately flushed and he looked down at his hands in his lap. "Well, not exactly," he murmured embarrassed. "But it was when I first realized that he wasn't all bad and when I started thinking that well…" he trailed off with a small shrug of his shoulders. "That maybe there was more to Barricade than everyone thought."

"You started looking at him differently," Will supplied after a long pause.

The boy nodded. "I mean it's just that after that happened I started noticing the he did a lot of things like that. Like when he stood guard while Sunstreaker was injured." Will's eyes widened in surprise and Sam realized that he nor Epps had been there when that little tidbit of information had gotten out at the base. "He did," Sam insisted. "He had kept his sensors on alert for Starscream's private signature when I was helping Sunny."

"He did what?" Rumble asked surprised as he looked from Sam to Will and back again before he slouched back against the desk once more. "Never mind, I don't think I want to know."

"I-I-I d-d-do," Frenzy said with a small glare in the direction of his mate.

"When the other Autobots arrived Sunny was critically injured," Sam quickly explained to the mech. "As we were helping him Barricade was watching for Starscream while we were occupied."

Frenzy frowned as he turned and just stared at Rumble disapprovingly. The other mech instantly went stiff. "Don't look at me like that! It was Thundercracker who shot him! I didn't even participate in that fight! We were investigating a planet for-"

"Enough!" Will instantly barked, frustration practically radiating off him. Rumble's mouth clicked shut and the Ranger turned back to Sam. "So you started thinking about Barricade as more than just a Decepticon whom you were helping out," he pressed.

Sam nodded. "I really can't exactly pin point when it was that I realized that I had fallen in love with him but in the beginning I thought that I just a crush on him." Sam sighed as he slouched again. "Especially after Thirteen showed up and he rescued me…"

"I suppose that was rather dashing of him," Will couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, a real knight in dented armor," Sam agreed with a small smile of his own. "But the thing was, I had always thought that I might be falling in love with 'Bee before he showed up."

"You _were_ in love with him?" Will nearly shouted in surprise. "But I thought that you said that you-"

"I like 'Bee sure," Sam quickly interrupted the man's question. "I thought for sure I had a crush on him much like when I had one on Mikaela in school but they were nothing like how strong the feelings for Barricade hit me."

Will frowned as he tried to understand what Sam was telling him. "Then, why have you been mopping about since the Decepticon's attack? Why have you been acting like the Link is the worse news you've ever gotten? When we spoke before I thought that you would have been overjoyed to learn about your connection."

Sam's face contorted into an image of complete anguish that startled Will with the force of it. "Don't you understand?" he practically cried out, sobs treating to erupt from him at any moment as he looked at Will in despair. "I thought I was falling in love with 'Bee! During summer vacation when I was staying with him and the guys I could have sworn that I was but didn't think anything would come of it! It was the whole reason Mikaela and I broke up! _She's_ the one who told me to re-think my feelings for him!"

Will's eyes widened but the confusion still lingered in them. "Sam, I don't understand. You told me you were in love with Barricade not Bumblebee."

Sam gave Will the most miserable look the older man had ever seen. "But do I really love him? Are these really my own true feelings or are they something that were given to me? Was it my own choice?"

"Given to you?" Will blinked in surprise but it was the mechs who instantly looked at Sam with complete understanding.

"The L-L-Link," Frenzy stated sadly and Sam nodded.

"Exactly," Sam stated as he jumped to his feet and began pacing around the room. "Think about it! Maybe I _was_ falling in love with 'Bee! Maybe something _would_ have come out of it!" He stopped and looked back at his audience with his hands held out in helplessness. "But I don't know that because then Barricade came to me for help and suddenly all my feelings were thrown in a blender and I couldn't stop thinking about Barricade!"

"It's possible," Rumble stated with a small frown as he mulled things over. "Barricade did state that he had recognized the Link when he first met you, even before you had faced Megatron and ended the war. It could be that his sudden close and contestant proximity to you started strengthening the Link until it began affecting you."

"Wait a minute!" Will frowned as he stared at the three. "You're saying that Sam _doesn't_ love Barricade? That it's the damn _Link_ making him think so."

"Of cor-cor-course not," Frenzy scowled. "Sam p-p-probably _is_ in-in-in l-l-love."

"But the Link more than likely helped speed things along, right?" Sam shot back at him. Frenzy could say nothing back and Sam fell back against the wall. "Damn."

Will looked back at Sam critically. "So that's what this is about?" he asked slowly. "It's not that you're upset that you're in love with Barricade but at the idea that maybe you were coerced into loving him?"

"Wouldn't you be?" Sam glared at him.

Will frowned. "I can't say either way. I'm not the one in your situation."

"So you're telling me that if it suddenly came out that you had a Link with… with _Optimus_ instead of Ironhide you wouldn't be upset?" Sam suddenly burst out.

"Of course I would be!" Will shouted back. "I'm in love with Ironhide! I would be with him no matter what!"

Frenzy looked over at Will surprised. "Wh-wh-when did that happen?" he muttered more to himself as Rumble was glaring at the Ranger captain.

"I think you have a few things confused," Rumble drawled as he glared at the man.

Will glared back at him. "Then why don't you enlighten us," he practically snarled.

Rumble shrugged as he pushed himself off the desk and looked at the humans in all seriousness. "A Link is something completely unpredictable and uncontrollable," he began. "You have no say in it and no way to change how you feel about it. It's a connection between our _souls_! It can overwhelm you and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it. It's a connection even more powerful then your human 'love' can ever compare."

"I _do_ know what a Link is in your culture and what it entails," Will snapped at him angrily before his voice went quiet. "Believe me, I know."

The mech frowned and jerked a thumb towards Sam as he continued. "Then you know that if Sam's human self has created and is sustaining a Cybertronion Link with one of our own then there's nothing he can ever do to fight against it. He's tied to Barricade in every aspect." He shook his head as he crossed his arms across his chest. "You can't fight a Link. Even if he was 'in love' with the Autobot there's nothing he can do about that now. It's Barricade with whom he will forever be connected with."

Frenzy quickly stood and moved over to Sam who looked like he was swaying on his feet and guided the boy back to the chair the Decepticon spy had previously been seated in. Sam quickly hunched over and dropped his head into his hands. "There's nothing?" he asked thickly.

Rumble gave Sam's figure a sympathetic look, something that stunned Will as he had never seen any of the mechs look so sympathetic as Rumble did in that moment. "Nothing," he confirmed. "For all intended purposes, you are Barricade's mate."

Sam let out a choked sound but said nothing and Frenzy shot Rumble a small frown as he rubbed small circles on Sam's back trying his best to sooth the frazzled boy. Will looked at the three stunned for a long moment before he looked over at Sam. "Do you regret being in love with Barricade?" he asked after a short pause.

Sam let out a small snort. "No. He's actually a great guy and all but I just wish I had been able to decide that for myself. Whether or not I loved 'Bee at one point is now irrelevant and I feel so damn guilty about that."

"Oh I doubt that," Rumble snickered and Frenzy snagged Sam's brush and hurled it at the other mech. "What?" Rumble yelped as he dodged the projectile. "It's true. The Autobot knows that a Link can't be changed or countered. He knows that Sam now belongs to Barricade!"

"Sam belongs to no one," Will growled at him. "He's his own person."

"If you say so," Rumble smirked before he got serious and turned back to Sam. "Bumblebee more than likely knows that you must be 'in love' with Barricade now that everyone knows about the Link and he knows that nothing he can say will override that no matter how you felt about him before Barricade came into the picture."

"But what if Barricade never showed up," Sam asked with a barely suppressed sob. "What if I had admitted to myself that I might be falling in love with him and he developed the same feelings for me?"

"D-d-do you k-k-know that f-f-for s-s-sure?" Frenzy suddenly asked. "Th-th-that 'B-B-Bee might h-h-have l-l-love you b-b-back?"

Sam's eyes widened as he looked at the mech next to him. "Well… We never spoke about it but-"

"Sam," Will began softly. "If you never even spoke to 'Bee about his feelings then how can you know that he might have the same feelings for you?"

"He wouldn't," Sam admitted sadly.

"What?" Will yelped. "How do you know that?"

"Because I heard him," Sam admitted sadly. "Back in the ARC. He told Barricade that we were nothing more than friends."

Will looked thoughtful for a moment. "But you didn't speak with 'Bee directly, correct?"

"What does it matter now anyway? I'm Linked to Barricade so it's a moot point." Sam looked close to tears. "Even if I really was in love with 'Bee he doesn't want me. No one seems to want me."

"That's not true," Will said quickly. "Everyone's just overwhelmed at the moment. I'm sure that once things calm down and you all talk it out it will seem much better."

Sam let out a disbelieving grunt. "That's what dad said," he told the Ranger. "But even if 'Bee never did love me back, it would have been my own decision to love him. Even if nothing came of it but now that totally doesn't matter because I'm Linked to someone else."

Will gave Sam a long, sad look before he made his way over to where the boy was seated and knelt down before him. Frenzy politely stepped aside to give the two humans room to speak. "Sam," he began softly. "You can't continue to dwell on the 'what ifs' and 'what could have been'. You have to look forward into the future and amazingly you're future just happens to be with Barricade."

"But what about Bumblebee?" Sam asked miserably. "What about my feelings for him?"

"I never said you had to get rid of your feelings for 'Bee," Will insisted with a sad smile. "Your feelings are your own and no one can stop you from how you feel it just that 'Bee will just have to find his own path. He'll be all right."

"That's reassuring," Rumble snorted, completely ignoring the elbow digging into his side as Frenzy glared at him.

Will decided it best to ignore the 'Con for the moment and kept his gaze firmly on Sam. "Do you know how lucky you are?" he finally said after a moment.

"Lucky?" Sam asked incredulously and the two mechs quickly shared bewildered looks behind the Ranger.

Will just nodded. "God I would kill to have with Ironhide what you have with Barricade."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the man before him. "Will, I don't think you do."

"Damn it Sam," Will growled as he stood up, now practically looming over the boy. "Do you have any idea how scared I am that someone with a Link to Ironhide may show up? Do you know how fortunate you are to have something as reassuring as this Link?"

Sam stared at Will stunned and opened his mouth to speak but Rumble beat him to it. "Oh please. The idea that Ironhide will meet 'the one' any time soon is ridiculous," the mech huffed. He stoop up and started ticking off his fingers. "First, he would have to actually meet the supposed mech in question and since it's clear it's none of his Autobot buddies then it'll either be a 'Con or one of the few naturals who managed to survive. And _then_ the mech would have to show up here on Earth." He waved a hand dismissively. "Considering that mechs are spread out all across the galaxy it will probably be after your lifetime human if he even exists at all."

Will stared at the mech stunned for a long moment and Frenzy snickered. "H-h-he's t-t-trying to re-re-reassure y-y-you."

Rumble glared at Frenzy but Sam gave Will a wan smile. "They're 'Cons Will. This is about as considerate as they get."

"And you're such an expert on us," Rumble chuckled.

Sam just shrugged before he turned serious once more and looked at Rumble and Frenzy pointedly. "Is it true though that 'Cade could die if he continues to deny the Link?"

"Where did you hear _that_?" Will yelped in alarm but Sam ignored him and instead kept his gaze focused on the two Decepticons before him who were looking back at him just as surprised.

After a moment, Rumble finally nodded. "If a Link becomes strained then a mech's spark could become unstable and possibly extinguish," he admitted to the boy. "It's been centuries since anything like that has happened though. Usually there's never a question regarding a Link."

"You mean that if someone denies the Link they could actually die from it?" Will gasped completely stunned.

"That's what we've been _saying_," Rumble glared at him in frustration. "Try to keep up human."

Will ignored the snub as he turned back to Sam. "No wonder you're so upset. If he's denying it-"

Frenzy let out a sarcastic laugh. "He-he-he'll come a-a-around," the mech said reassuringly to Sam. "He ju-ju-just has t-t-to put on a sh-sh-show f-f-first."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked with a disbelieving frown. "Because when he was arguing with 'Bee…"

"Barricade is a Decepticon," Rumble said with a shrug. "Our own lives are first priority and he's anything but stupid."

Sam glanced at Rumble before he looked at Frenzy. "You've been with Barricade all these years while searching for the All Spark and Megatron," he stated matter-of-factly. "What do you think?"

Frenzy remained silent for a long moment before he sighed. "I-I-if you do l-l-love him, you-you-you're in for a l-l-long f-f-fight. He's s-s-stubborn."

Rumble looked at his mate in shock as Sam groaned and flopped back onto his bed. "Great…" he drawled. "And he's ignoring me _and_ denying the Link."

"If he can die by denying it then why is he doing it in the first place?" Will asked with a small frown.

Sam gave Will a wan smile. "Because from what I overheard in the ARC, he thinks that I _am_ in love with 'Bee."

"WHAT?" the others all shouted in shocked tandem.

The boy just nodded. "That's why I've been so confused about whether or not I _am_ in love with 'Bee," he told them. "Barricade seems to think so." His shoulders slumped then as he looked back at his lap. "But Bumblebee said he doesn't want me either."

"I-I-idiots the b-b-both of th-th-them," Frenzy huffed as Rumble burst into laughter.

"No wonder the Lamborghini wants them both dead," the other 'Con snickered.

"Sunny's just trying to help," Sam said with a small smile. "Misguided as it may be."

"I think Sunny will have enough problems with his own condition," Will shook his head.

Sam just sighed as he looked back down at the ground and the two mechs shared apprehensive looks. "Don't worry. Soundwave will knock some sense into him," Rumble told him trying his best to sound reassuring and failing miserably.

Will looked at the three long moment before he turned back to the teen. "Sam…"

Sam shook his head, stopping anything Will was going to say. "I don't know about my feelings quite yet or whether or not my love for Barricade is really something I decided for myself but I am _not_ going to let him die! Not after everything we went through to keep his sorry aft alive."

"That's the spirit," Rumble snickered.

Will gave Sam a searching look. "So you've decided?"

Sam sighed. "I may have been in love with 'Bee but we'll never know for sure. It's Barricade with whom I have a Link with."

"I just don't understand how you can have a Link at all though," Rumble said with a small shake of his head as he stared. "A Link with a creature outside our own race has never been documented."

"B-b-but not un-un-unfathomable," Frenzy told him.

Rumble lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug. "True. He does speak with Primus."

Sam just rolled his eyes before he turned back to Will who was staring at him intently. "I can't make the decision for you Sam," he began quietly. "However all I can tell you is to follow your instincts."

Sam gave him a grateful smile. "I just wish this was something I had chosen for myself."

"Life sucks." The other three glared at Rumble who frowned back. "What? It does!"

Will shook his head as he turned back to Sam. "Just believe in yourself."

Sam smiled, a true smile this time. "Thanks Will." The man nodded when suddenly his eyes widened and his whole face went pale. Sam's own eyes widened as he looked at Will worriedly. "Um? Are you all-"

Will suddenly leaped to his feet and raced towards the door, flinging it open and running down the hall, leaping over Ravage as the cat wandered back towards Sam's room. Sam, Rumble and Frenzy watched as Will dashed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. The group was quiet for a long moment.

"That was unexpected," Megatron snickered.

"Indeed," Ravage drawled as he came towards them. "So I take it your discussion is over?"

Sam smiled as he reached down and started stroking the animal mimic's head. "Yeah. Thanks for waiting."

"Whatever," Ravage drawled as he slipped out from under Sam's hand and leapt up onto the bed. He turned and looked right at Frenzy and Megatron. "So care to explain how Barricade ended up the captain of the ARC?"

Sam's eyes widened as he too turned to Megatron. "I'd forgotten about that."

"Yeah, how did _that_ happen?" Rumble drawled looking over at Megatron with a small smirk. "Don't tell me it wasn't an accident. It was too convenient."

Megatron groaned as he flopped back into the desk chair. "Trust me, no one was more surprised than I was!"

"You mean that you _didn't_ mean for it to happen?" Rumble yelped in surprise.

Megatron let out a snort. "Duh," he drawled. "It was Optimus whom I thought would activate the scanner."

"What?" Ravage looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

Megatron shrugged. "We left the air duct hatch open, Optimus is naturally curious. I thought that it was a given." The group could only stare at him in surprise and Megatron sniffed haughtily. "What? I did. Optimus is usually extremely predictable."

"And like usual, Barricade has to mess everything up," Rumble chuckled.

Megatron shrugged. "It's his destiny I suppose."

Sam frowned at that rather odd statement but Ravage simply huffed and made himself comfortable on Sam's bed. "Whatever. I'm exhausted. Good night."

It was then that Sam realized that he himself was more than just exhausted and he figured it would be best to not dwell over anything anymore and try and get some rest himself. Hopefully things would look better the next day. If only he could believe that.

* * *

Ironhide was jerked out of recharge in surprise as the smaller human door suddenly opened. Most of the mechs had probably woken up by the noise but no one said anything as the figure quickly made its way towards the Top Kick. Ironhide didn't say anything as he opened his door and Will climbed in.

Will remained silent for a long moment and Ironhide began to worry at the prolonged silence. He could instantly tell that Will was upset about something but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. He was just about to ask him what was wrong when Will spoke.

"You know I love you, right?"

Ironhide startled at the sudden statement. "Of course," he spoke quietly. "What brought this up?"

Will remained tight-lipped for a minute before he sighed. "Nothing."

Ironhide knew that it was a lie but he didn't press the issue. Instead he clicked on the heat and tried to make it more comfortable for the small human. "Love you," he said after a few moments.

Will started stroking the leather seat as his eyes started to droop, lulled but the soothing heat. "I know," he murmured before he finally fell asleep, comforted by the fact that he knew that he was loved and that no matter what might happen in the future, no one could ever take that away from him.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well I'm going to end on a happy note. On Saturday before we actual got the mail I went ahead and made that Yahoo Group! My computer keeps freezing on me so I can't upload the fic in it's entirety for all of you to save yet but I'll take the thing with me to the college on Friday and see if I can't get it working. So I ask everyone who has kindly created a fan art or written a story for this universe that if you do not wish to join the group and upload it yourselves if I can still post them so everyone can enjoy them. Thank you for your time!

Oh! And for those of you who want to see Red Alert and the others, I'll be getting back to them pretty soon. ... ... You're all going to kill me when I do it but again, I am an evil dragon.

groups(DOT)yahoo(DOT)com/group/BDQs_CoverMe/


	157. Early Morning Wake Up Call

**Cover Me**

By Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**: Once again I remind people of my new Yahoo!Group for Cover Me. A haven for all who want to ask questions about this story or post their own works! I also thank Starseeded for going over this chapter for me. -_huggles_- TF2:RotF Comes out tomorrow!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Fifty Seven: Early Morning Wake Up Call

"Good morning everyone! And isn't it such a beautiful day?" A quick glance back over his shoulder revealed that none of the hanger's occupants had so much as twitched at the rather cheerful announcement nor had they moved when the two large doors had been opened to allow the bright sun to create a swatch of light across the floor. "Oh come on guys! This is no time to be loafing about!"

"Drop dead."

Optimus frowned as he looked over at the Saleen Mustang patrol car tucked away in a darkened corner. "Aren't we chipper this morning?" he drawled, a bit of a laughing undertone noted in his voice.

"Bite me," was the stellar reply.

"Why would he want to bite him?" Perceptor asked curiously as he rolled over still in his Mini form. A quick shift change and the mech stretched his jaw-platings in a Cybertronion equivalent of a yawn that Optimus instantly wanted to duplicate but knew he couldn't.

"I'd like to bite him," Sunstreaker snarled angrily as he approached the two all the while glaring at the Decepticon who for world looked as if he had slipped back into recharge.

Optimus simply graced the Lambo with a frustrated sigh before he turned to the red twin. "Perhaps you two should check on the Energon in the other hanger."

Sideswipe knew when to take a hint and quickly escorted his still snarling husband out the door as the Autobot leader turned back to his troops; his quietly snoring troops. Prowl and Wheeljack had both immediately gotten up as soon as Optimus had moved and were now just staring at the group still sleeping almost totally agog. They couldn't believe that everyone was blatantly ignoring Optimus' rather kind request that they get up. Perceptor at least had gotten up never mind that he looked like he was about to fall asleep on his own feet.

Optimus steadied the sleepy scientist as he turned back to the six still refusing to move. "Guys," he sing-songed. "It's time to wake up!"

"I for once must concur with Barricade," Ratchet's tired voice floated from the back. "Drop dead!"

"Or at least wake us at a decent hour!" Jazz quickly called out sullenly. "Six in the morning is anything but decent!"

"You know if Starscream comes back, we're just going to leave you," Optimus snickered as he looked down at the group.

"Don't care," Barricade growled from his corner.

"Optimus, if you could please."

The big rig glanced down surprised to see Ironhide pulling up to him almost in complete stealth mode. A quick scan showed why. "Oh, sorry," he whispered so as not to awaken the still sleeping human in the gunner's cab.

"Is that human still here?" Wheeljack asked surprised, now understanding why Ironhide hadn't changed out of vehicle mode.

"Its fine," Optimus insisted as he looked over at the only two who _had_ gotten up at his second prodding. "Bumblebee, why don't you go check the perimeter line just in case the Seekers _are_ out there." The yellow scout nodded and quickly ducked out of the hanger as Optimus turned to the other alert mech. "I hate to ask this Soundwave but I didn't think to contact the others while we were still at the ARC. Fancy a brisk morning walk so we can call Red and the others?"

Soundwave dipped his head slightly. "If it is needed."

"Good," Optimus grinned. He shot the other two awake mechs a small, laughing look. "See if you guys can't wake up your sleeping beauties over there. Just try not to get entangled by the thorns."

"Thorns?" Wheeljack glanced over at Prowl completely baffled as they missed the fairy tail reference completely.

"Yay! Come over here and kiss me sweetheart!" Jazz cheered albeit quietly so as not to wake the still sleeping Will.

Optimus simply smirked. "Good luck," he drawled as he gently nudged the dozing Perceptor Prowl's way so the second in command was force to brace the mech or else risk him falling flat on the floor.

Prowl looked a bit miffed at having the scientist unceremoniously handed to him but Soundwave and Optimus were already out the door before he could say anything. With a small sigh he glanced over at Wheeljack and the two shared long suffering looks as Jazz called out from the back of the hanger, "Prowl baby! I'm waiting!"

"Oh put a cork in it!" Barricade growled at him.

"It's going to take a _long _time getting use to all these 'human traits'," Prowl sighed with a shake of his head.

"Oh I don't know about that," Wheeljack chuckled already turning towards Ratchet who had taken the high road and had actually gotten up and shifted out of alt mode. "Some things I can tolerate." Ratchet just snickered, already leaning forward to give Wheeljack a good morning kiss on the cheek.

Prowl just shook his head as he looked over at the still waiting Jazz. Clearly the saboteur wasn't about to go to him. "Strange planet," he muttered to himself.

"…No, not that slide- _this one_!" came a drowsy mutterings from his shoulder and Prowl practically dropped the mech as the now fully asleep Perceptor chose that moment to drape himself all over the Autobot commander.

"Now _there's_ a Kodak moment!" came an amused drawl and Prowl looked up just in time to see both Barricade and Jazz had at some point transformed and both had image recorders held out in front of them.

"Oh slag no," Prowl yelped finally letting go of Perceptor and took off after the two who instantly scattered in opposite directions.

Perceptor shrieked in surprise as he felt himself falling and hit the ground hard. Ratchet was quickly at his side as Barricade and Jazz barreled through Sunny and Sides returning from checking the Energon. Sunny squawked indignantly at being shoved aside but Sides just watched amazed as Prowl took off after his small partner. Perceptor was muttering sourly as Ratchet ran a scan over him.

"What'd I miss?" Will asked sleepily, having been aroused but the sudden commotion.

"Nothing important," Ironhide chuckled.

"Oh, night then," Will said through a yawn and within seconds was sound asleep once more.

Ironhide chuckled slightly when a shadow suddenly blocked the incoming sunlight and he looked up surprised to find Barricade looming over him. "What?" Ironhide asked gruffly, becoming defensive almost instantly.

Barricade simply shrugged. "Just thought you'd want this," he stated holding up a rather tiny object.

Ironhide stared at the watch surprised. "I didn't think you would be able to get it done that quickly."

Barricade let out a small snort as he set the watch down into Ironhide's flatbed and turned to exit the hanger once more before Prowl returned. "Let's just say that I couldn't sleep last night," he spoke over his shoulder.

Ironhide mentally frowned at this and would have asked what the mech had meant by that comment but Barricade had already ducked out of the hanger once again, taking a wide path around the still snarling Sunstreaker. '_I hope I managed to make him think at least,_' Ironhide thought exasperated by the whole thing. '_Now, how am I going to give Will the watch without him taking offense_?' Another thought suddenly occurred to him. '_Slag. How am I going to get it out of my flat bed without breaking it_? _Slagging 'Con_.'

* * *

"I truly am sorry about this Soundwave. I just completely forgot about radioing in yesterday," Optimus apologized as he and the Decepticon officer walked through the snow towards the ice encrusted spacecraft.

"It is understandable Optimus Prime," Soundwave spoke evenly. "I believe you have quite enough weighing on your processor."

"Tell me about it," Optimus groaned as he dropped his head into his hands. "I don't think I had this much trouble while we were fighting at Tyger Pax!"

Soundwave merely lifted his shoulders in a slight shrug. "Different situations rule different reactions."

Optimus glanced over at the mech beside him. The 'Con was almost ramrod straight, hands clasped behind his back in a parody of a relaxed posture but Optimus' well trained optics instantly categorized Soundwave's stance as one on the lookout for anything suspicious. "How is it that you were passed over as Megatron's second in command anyhow? You're obviously more than qualified."

Soundwave's statement at Otpimus' observation was only showed in the slight stiffening in his shoulders. The optics were hidden by the red visor that spanned the 'Cons face but Optimus could instantly tell that the mech was staring at him warily. It was a few moments before Soundwave spoke. "Whatever I may be, Shockwave is more so." A slight pause, "and I abhor paperwork."

Optimus burst out into roars laughter. "Still," he managed to get out after he managed to contain it somewhat. "To think you're the same rank as Starscream. How did he become a Lieutenant anyhow?" Soundwave remained silent and all the laughter finally ebbed out of the Autobot Leader. "Never mind, probably not my business anyhow."

"It is not that." Soundwave was deep in thought. "It was something that none of the rest of us could even begin to understand. However Megatron was most adamant that Starscream be a member of his top elite and I doubt it had anything to do with his track record."

"I guess it's just one of those mysteries we'll never solve," Optimus shrugged as they finally reached the large hole that had once housed Megatron and the Energon.

Soundwave frowned as he followed the Autobot around the large pit and towards the ARC. "Perhaps," he mused quietly.

Optimus glanced over his shoulder puzzled but Soundwave's expression held no clue as to what he could possibly be thinking. With a mental shrug Optimus deiced not to pry any more than he already had and quickly entered the new pass code into the lock pad. "How is Barricade taking being a captain now?"

"The same as before," Soundwave told him as they entered the ARC and Soundwave's visor slipped back up into his helmet. "Refusing the title due to the fact that it would mean more work for him."

"That sounds about right," Optimus chuckled as they headed towards the lifts. "Though he should have been a bit more thoughtful granting access to the ship."

Soundwave glanced at the mech. "How so?" he asked flatly.

Optimus quickly backpedaled as he realized his statement could be interpreted in the wrong way. "I'm speaking about Knight and Eddie," he explained. "Knight… there's just something up with him but I can't figure it out."

"And Mr. Westfield?"

"Was at one point, Sector Seven. We can not allow our guard down around him despite the fact that he is 'retired'." Optimus allowed Soundwave to mull over this for the rest of the elevator ride.

He was just about to step out and into the hallway when Soundwave replied, "**then it is a good thing they do not speak our language, is it not**?"

Optimus turned back towards the elevator. "I've learned to never underestimate the humans. They are resourceful."

Soundwave simply nodded in agreement as they approached the radio room. Soundwave immediately set about calling the California base, seating himself in the control chair without even waiting for permission. Optimus thought he seemed almost eager to call the others which was strange considering everyone back at the base were Autobots and therefore didn't have any ties to the Decepticon Communications officer. '_I think too much,_' Optimus sighed to himself as Soundwave went about trying to contact the others.

"This is Lieutenant Soundwave patching in a call to the Cybertron Consulate. Come in Consulate." Static was his only reply. The two glanced at each other apprehensively before Soundwave tried again. "This is Soundwave calling for Autobot Leader Optimus Prime to the Cybertron Consulate. Come in Consulate."

"Blaster? Red? Is anyone there?" Optimus called out over Soundwave's shoulder.

They waited for a long moment and Soundwave leaned forward to try a third time when the static cleared and a tired voice came over the radio. "-_Slag it Optimus, do you have any idea what _time_ it is_?-"

"Sorry Inferno," Optimus sniggered. "Is everything all right out there?"

"-_Just peachy_,-" was Inferno's reply.

"Good to hear. So where's Blaster and Red?" Optimus asked curiously.

"-_Red's currently out with the ladies and Blaster is_ _still in recharge._-"

"-_No I'm here_!-" Blaster's voice suddenly rang out of the speaker. Optimus quickly glanced over at Soundwave but the Decepticon showed no reaction upon hearing the Autobot Communicator's voice. Optimus felt strangely disappointed.

"What is the current situation there?" Optimus asked the two on the line instead.

"-_Same as it was yesterday,_-" Blaster snickered.

"-_In other words, absolutely crazy like always,_-" Inferno huffed.

"Oh, so nothing out of the ordinary then," Optimus laughed.

"-_What about you_?-" Inferno asked wordily. "-_Any more encounters with the Seekers_?-"

"Not since the battle," Optimus sighed. Soundwave made a small move as if to get up to allow Optimus to sit but Optimus waved him off. "Good news though. We've secured Energon and will be heading back to the boat shortly!"

"-_All right_!-" Blaster cheered and Inferno sounded relieved as he came back over the line.

"-_What of the ship you had found_?-" Inferno asked curiously.

"Well, I was hoping to speak to Keller about that. Is he still there?"

"-_Hang on just a sec,_-" Inferno told them and there was some soft muttering before he came back on the line. "-_Blaster's gone to get him._-"

"Good," Optimus grinned. "So what's new with you and Red? He running all of you ragged?"

"-_Not since we learned he's in the same condition as Jazz and Sunny._-"

"WHAT?" Optimus yelped and Soundwave quickly turned his chair slightly from the volume of the shout.

"-_That's how I feel,_-" Inferno chuckled.

There was some muffled sounds once again and soon Keller's voice came over the radio. "-_Optimus_! _It's good to hear from you_!-"

"And you John," Optimus replied. "I just wanted to know where we were with the ARC's situation."

"-_'ARC'_?-" Keller sounded confused and Optimus and Soundwave shared a bemused look.

"The ship we found," Optimus clarified.

"-_Oh right. That,_-" Keller sighed. "-_I've been in communication with the other higher ups and should be meeting with the president soon to get this resolved._-"

"Do we at least have an idea on what to do?" Optimus asked curiously.

"-_Well so far the only thing we can come up with is that since we wish to continue to keep your presence a classified secret to enlist the help of people who already know of your existence._-"

Soundwave frowned slightly as Optimus tried to puzzle out what Keller was saying. "And who knows about us?" he asked curiously.

"-_Who do you think_?-" Keller laughed. "-_Sector Seven_.-"

"WHAT?" The bellowed word came from both mechs in the ARC along with those in the base and Optimus wondered how long Keller was planning on keeping that little secret.

"-_Only those we hand pick will be re-instated,_-" Keller hastened to reassure everyone. "-_We even have an idea on who to put in charge of the whole shebang._-"

"Eddie?" Optimus asked in alarm.

"-_If he wants out of retirement,_-" Keller laughed good-naturedly.

"Do you think this a wise idea considering Seven's prior history?"

"-_They'll be under strict supervision and a slew of new firmer regulation,_-" Keller assured him.

"Still, suddenly being promoted to head of Sector Seven after being retired for so long," Optimus mused.

"-_Oh he won't be in charge of the whole sector,_-" Keller clarified."-_He'll just be put in charge of actually excavation. No I was thinking more along the lines of giving Simmons the title of head honcho._-"

"What?" Optimus gasped stunned. "What does he have to say about that?"

"-_Haven't really spoken to him about it yet,_-" Keller laughed. "-_I still have to clear it with the main boss. And don't any of _you_ go blabbing it to him either._-" Keller was clearly speaking to Inferno and Blaster with the last line. "-_I want to surprise him._-"

Optimus meanwhile was trying his best to computer everything that Keller was telling him. "Well if you think it's the best thing…" he said slowly.

"-_I think it's a great idea_,-" Blaster sounded rather excited by the prospect. "-_He's been rather helpful what with the whole Todd's Fiasco and everything._-"

The two mechs shared baffled looks. "'Todd Fiasco'?" Optimus repeated bemused. "Do I even want to know?"

"-_Long story,_-" Inferno sighed.

"I'd love to hear it when we get back," Optimus chuckled.

"-_It's one of many,_-" Inferno groaned, perking Optimus' curiosity even more.

"-_When can we expect your next communication_?-" Keller asked curiously.

"Probably when we get back to Alaska," Optimus told him. "So probably later this evening. We'll let you know how everything's going."

"-_We'll hear from you then,_-" Blaster called out.

"-_Was there anything else that you needed to tell us Optimus_?-" Inferno asked curiously before they broke communication.

"No, nothing else to report," Optimus chuckled. "We'll talk to you later."

"-_Right, later Optimus._-"

"-_Bye Optimus,_-" Blaster called out cheerfully. "-_Lieutenant Soundwave._-"

Soundwave tilted his head slightly despite the fact that the other mech couldn't see him. "Officer Blaster."

Optimus couldn't stop himself from smirking as Soundwave seemed to sit up straighter in his chair at the goodbye. "Inferno, Blaster. I'll speak to you about the ARC upon my return John."

"-_If you have the time when you get back,_-" Keller confused the Autobot leader by laughing.

Optimus and Soundwave shared another confused look before he said goodbye again and Soundwave started to go through the motions of shutting the large communication radio down. "Why do I get the feeling that there's some things they've not told us yet?" Soundwave merely shrugged but Optimus knew that the 'Con had to have some idea as he was refusing to look up into his direction. "Well whatever," Optimus groaned as he stretched out his arms, unlocking his shoulder joints. "We'll find out soon enough when we get back."

"Do you believe the return trip to be as eventful as our drive up here?" Soundwave asked curiously as the two made their way back towards the elevators.

"Primus I hope not," Optimus groaned. "It shouldn't be though. I think we now know what to avoid and what to do if at some point we become separated again."

"That is assuming that Prowl allows his partner out of his scanning range," Soundwave surprised Optimus by smirking.

"Very true," Optimus smiled before he became serious. "I'm a bit more worried about Sam and Sunstreaker along with 'Bee and 'Cade."

Soundwave glanced at the other mech surprised. "How so?"

"Sam clearly needs to speak with both Barricade and Bumblebee but I don't believe that Sunny will allow them the time to have a nice long conversation."

"If Sam truly needs to speak with them he will more than likely find a way," Soundwave spoke.

"Uh huh," Optimus smirked as they got off the elevator and headed towards the door. "I suppose it has nothing to do with the fact that your team have taken quite a shine to Sam?"

Soundwave glanced over at the Autobot leader before his visor clicked down back into place. "Whatever my subordinate wish to do on their off time is their business."

"Hmm," Optimus hummed as he turned to lock the ARC back up once more and initiated the ships automated defense system.

The trip back was made in relative silence and the two parted was once they reached the old base. Optimus was grateful to see that the others had at least gotten up while he was gone and were milling about. Strangely enough though Ironhide was still in truck mode and it looked as if Ratchet was trying to get something out of his flatbed.

"Will you stay still?" Ratchet hissed as Ironhide jerked forward in surprise when Ratchet's hand brushed against his sides.

"I can't help it," Ironhide growled. "You startled me."

"What's going on?" Optimus asked curiously as he approached the two. "Is Will still asleep?"

"No, he's inside getting ready for the return trip- Will you _please_ watch your _hands_?" Ironhide snarled at Ratchet.

"Then why are you still in vehicle mode?" Optimus asked puzzled.

"I'm trying to get the- ah hah!" Ratchet cried triumphantly as something slid out of the open tailgate and into Ratchet's hand as Ironhide jerked forward once again.

Ironhide quickly transformed and stretched. "Thank Primus," he sighed as he held out his hand for the item.

Optimus frowned as he instantly recognized the tiny object. "Isn't' that Sam's watch?"

"Close," Ratchet snickered. "Ironhide had Barricade make one for Will. Isn't that cute?"

"Shut up," Ironhide growled though it lacked any of the mechs usual gruffness.

"You're a softie, just admit it," Ratchet chuckled.

"What does Will think about it?" Optimus asked genuinely interested.

"That's the thing," Ratchet spoke up before Ironhide could reply. "He hasn't told him yet."

Optimus just grinned. "Just make sure we're around when you do," he laughed. "Just in case Will needs a different ride to the ship."

"You guys are way off," Ironhide smirked at them. "I think he'll like the idea."

"Who will like what?" Will's voice suddenly called up from the ground as the Ranger Captain made his way over to them.

"Oh er…" Ironhide suddenly lost any of his bravado and looked over at Ratchet and Otpimus for help.

"Don't look at me," Ratchet laughed as he held up his hands. "I have nothing to do with this."

"Are you and the other ready to head out?" Optimus asked curiously.

"Well, Steve and Epps are packing up the rest of our gear while Ron is trying his best to rouse the boys."

"From what Bumblebee says, that's going to take quite some time," Ironhide snickered.

"True," Will grinned. "So what were you talking about?"

"Oh, err… Hey look! Sam's up already."

The group turned at Ironhide's announcement just in time to see Sam all but stagger out of the human's main building. Sam brought up his hand to rub against his eyes as he stepped down into the snow. The mechs and Will chuckled as it almost looked as if the boy was sleepwalking, as his movements were more sluggish than normal. Optimus and Ratchet shared a bemused look before Ironhide startled the both of them with a small noise of alarm. Optimus whipped around as everything almost seemed to happen in a second.

Sam, in his confused morning state, had instantly turned towards Barricade, the closest mech to him who had been conversing quietly with Soundwave out of habit. Sunstreaker turned just in time to see Sam within reaching distance of the 'Con commander and instantly reacted before anyone could stop him, darting forward in front of the boy and amazingly enough whipping out his blaster cannon and practically shoving it right in the Mustang's face. Soundwave responded in kind, the reaction practically ingrained into him since that first battle way back on Cybertron and pulled out his own weapon, startling his team that had just emerged from the human's building.

This instantly had Sideswipe pulling out his own weapon to aim at Soundwave while Bumblebee who had just returned from checking the make shift perimeter suddenly appeared before Barricade, placing himself squarely between the 'Con and Sunstreaker's armed and fully charged weapon trying his best to defuse a rather tense situation though Sunny just looked even angrier at the Camaro's appearance. Everyone remained frozen for a long moment, all of them looking from the Lamborghini's to the other three and back again. Sam was being helped out of the snow where he had fallen by Frenzy as Ravage hissed at Sideswipes ankles.

Silence reigned for a long moment before the door to the smaller building opened once again and Eddie and Knight stepped out and instantly took note of the tense air surrounding the mechs. Knight looked more than apprehensive while Eddie simply raised an eyebrow as he looked about the group, more specifically at the weapons drawn before he looked over at Optimus curiously. "What'd we miss?"

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUN~! What will happen next you wonder? You'll have to wait until next time on Cover Me, Chapter One hundred Fifty Eight- Packing Problems!


	158. Packing Problems

**Cover Me**

By Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**: A really quick note Musashi alerted me to the fact that Epps is Air Force, not a Ranger. -_bows_- I am so, so, **SO **sorry! For some stupid reason my brain assumed that since he was with Will's team he was a member of the Rangers~! When this story is Edited like there's no tomorrow I will correct those moments. As for this chapter, I hope it flows well! I had a bit of a struggle with it. Well, all I can say is enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Fifty Eight: Packing Problems

Absolute stunned silence reigned at the old dilapidated base located high in the Arctic region. No one dared to move for fear that any shift in the atmosphere might just startle one of the three into accidentally firing their weapons. So all stayed absolutely still, just staring at the group whose focus was only on each other.

Sam had become instantly awake by the sudden hostile environment and it took his brain a few moments to catch up to how everyone had ended up in such a tense situation. He could understand how Sunny could misinterpret his close proximity to Barricade but to actually whip out his weapon! It was only natural that Soundwave would react in kind as would Sideswipe but it was Barricade and Bumblebee whom Sam was the most worried about. Neither one had their own weapons drawn but both were standing dead center of the standoff.

'_Man it's too early for this stupidity,_' Sam thought in frustration and he risked a glance over his shoulder to see where Optimus was and what the Autobot leader was going to do about everything.

Optimus for his part was trying to think up something to say that wouldn't startle the rather taunt three. He would have liked to answer Eddie's earlier question but he didn't dare until the situation was defused. Now how to go about defusing it? He risked a glance over at Ratchet and Jazz but both were already staring at him, clearly waiting for him to make the first move. '_Great. No help there whatsoever,_' Optimus thought with a frown. Ironhide was out as well as he had instantly knelt down in front of Will in case there was any cannon fire, shielding the human with his own bulk.

So the group all remained frozen in their spots, each one wanting to do something to disarm the rather furious mechs yet everyone puzzled as to how to go about it. Eddie and Knight were still standing in the doorway into the main building and it didn't take long before there was some muffled inquires from the other four who had yet to learn what was going on. Sam could hear Epps shouting in surprise as apparently the man had spotted the stand off from one of the windows and Eddie was growling something in return.

The noise was enough for both Sunny and Soundwave to tighten their grips on their weapons and Sideswipe ever so slightly shifted to the left to try and get in front of his rather vulnerable mate. Bumblebee was trying oh so slowly to press Soundwave's weapon away from the two Lambos all the while ensuring that he remained in front of Barricade in case the Mustang got it into his processor to use the distraction against everyone. Sunny was still glaring daggers at both 'Bee and 'Cade, completely ignoring Sideswipe's attempt to gently nudge him behind his own form.

Everyone stayed right where they were, not speaking- not even _moving_ as they tried to come up with what to do next. The seconds stretched into minutes and Sam hoped that someone did _something_ before the minutes turned into an hour, yet no one so much as lifted a single finger. It was almost as if everyone was waiting for someone _else_ to fix the situation.

Sam's apprehension started to melt into something else entirely as the seconds ticked by with still no action from anyone. '_This is ridiculous_,' Sam thought, frustration and just a hint of anger beginning to boil within him. '_They're acting more childish than _me!' He glanced about at the different mechs, giving them all one last chance to take control of the situation before he finally had enough. From the fight with the seekers to Barricade's near death experience to the Link to the ARC to that damn overheard conversation in the ship Sam had absolutely had it with all of them.

It was almost as if his decision had lifted a previously unknown weight off his shoulders as Sam got out of his crouched position and stood to his full height. He was his own person and he'd be damned if he was going to allow his friends, no mater how good their intentions were, to rule his life. The anger simmered down into a mild annoyance and a strange sort of calm over came him as his decision was made.

Turning to face the small group of tense mechs he brought his hands up around his mouth and said as clear as he could, "if you're going to shoot each other just do it already! I for one am freezing! It's too cold for this macho bull shit!"

Nearly all the mechs jumped, startled by the sudden shout but it was the smattering of applause that surprised Sam. He glanced over at the main building stunned to see Frenzy clapping his hands enthusiastically. Sam wasn't quite sure if it really _was_ Frenzy who was applauding or if it was Megatron who was giving him his approval. He had a suspicious feeling that it was both as Miles suddenly joined in followed by his father, and then Sam's father and soon enough Epps joined in. Even Will was clapping from behind Ironhide.

"Will?" Ironhide twisted his body to look down at the human behind him in shock at the sound.

"What? He's right. It's too fucking cold out here to just be standing around," Will frowned up at his partner, his arms coming up to cross over his chest to preserve some warmth.

Sam grinned, glad that Will seemed to be in a much better mood then he had the night before and more than willing to stand up for him. With a sharp nod of his head Sam turned around to face the five mechs just staring down at him in shock. He looked at each one in turn, even Sideswipe who really was just an innocent bystander in the whole crazy situation before he finally came to rest on both 'Bee and 'Cade. "If we're not leaving yet then I'm going back to bed for some more sleep!" He whirled around and started towards the house with strong, even steps. "Call me when we're ready to go!" he called back at Optimus as he walked by the Autobot leader.

"Will do," Optimus replied as Eddie and Knight moved aside to allow the boy entry into the building.

The courtyard remained quiet for a few more moments after Sam had disappeared until there was a small snigger of laughter and everyone turned amazingly to _Perceptor_. "Primus, did he ever tell _you_ guys off!" The scientist snickered as he turned to Ratchet and Jazz with a large grin. "I like that human!"

"Us too man," Jazz snickered before he turned to Optimus and quirked his head. "Well fearless leader?"

"Ah hem." Optimus quickly collected himself before turning to the group that was the center of all the current drama. "All right you lot, fork 'em over."

Soundwave and both the Lambos looked puzzled by the expression but Barricade and Bumblebee's reactions were ones of sheer stunned surprise. "What?" Barricade yelped furiously. "We didn't even pull out our weapons!"

"Don't care," Optimus smiled sweetly as he held out a hand. "_All_ of them."

The group just stared at the large mech shocked before there was a large sigh from 'Bee. "You can't fight it," he muttered to Barricade as he reached down and yanked out his weapon's power cells from his forearms.

"Optimus!" Sunstreaker gasped horrified as he finally figured out what Optimus was asking for.

"I don't care!" Optimus barked, startling the younger mech. "This has gone on long enough. Power cells, _now_!"

Sunstreaker practically reared back at the sheer force of the bellow but Sideswipe was already powering down his own weapon and unhooking the cores. Optimus accepted them and handed them over to Prowl who had come up behind him before turning to look at the Sunstreaker pointedly.

"Sunstreaker, hand them over," Ratchet commanded as he marched towards the clustered group. The yellow Lambo turned to stare at medic completely agog but Ratchet's face had hardened into his "I'm your medic so don't even _dream_ disobeying me unless you _want_ to be reformatted into an Earth toaster" expression. Sunny didn't even know what a toaster even _did_ exactly but he wasn't about to chance it.

With a furious expression he yanked out his cells and practically slapped them down into Ratchet's hand. "There, happy?" he snarled.

"Yes," Ratchet smiled passing them over to Ironhide who was securing the cells in one of his many extra holds.

Prowl had meanwhile moved beside the larger of the two Decepticons, his hand held out just waiting. Soundwave said nothing for a long moment but a rather discreet cough from Bumblebee was enough to prod the larger 'Con into movement. With a small shrug Soundwave removed his own cells and passed them over without a word. Prowl accepted the units and made to turn back to Ironhide when there was another cough from 'Bee. Surprised, Prowl turned around to find Soundwave still pulling out another three back up cells and a free-hand pistol.

"Decepticons," Ironhide chuckled as he took the units.

Optimus gave a sharp nod of approval and thanks to the large 'Con before he turned the only one still yet to pass over his cells. "Barricade… I'm not going to ask you twice."

Barricade frowned at the Autobot leader. "I could lock you out of the ARC," he said snappishly.

"But you won't," Bumblebee stated calmly, agitating the 'Con even more.

Barricade shot the young 'Bot an enraged filled glare but 'Bee just continued to stare at the 'Con evenly. He wavered slightly before with a snarl and a few grumbles he yanked out how own cores and was tempted to hurl them right at the Autobot leaders head but at the last second just shoved them at Optimus' chest. "Slagging pain in the afts- out of my way!" he snarled as he whirled around and shoved his way past the two yellow Autobots. Bumblebee instantly reached out to steady Sunny as the 'Con tore by and for the first time since the trash chute incident Sunny did not reject the help.

Optimus sighed as he looked at the four remanding mechs. "Well?" he demanded as he looked right at Sunstreaker, the instigator of the whole situation. "Anything to say?"

"I would like to apologize Optimus Prime," Soundwave startled everyone by speaking. "I should not have acted as I did, especially considering Sunstreaker's unique condition."

"Thank you Soundwave," Optimus replied after a few moments of stunned silence.

There was a snort from the ground and the lot looked down to see Ravage glaring up at all of them, even Soundwave. "Nice sentiments but you're apologizing to the wrong person," he hisses as he jerked his tail to point in the direction of the main building. "It's _Sam_ who should hear your apologies."

"For once cat, we agree," Laserbeak hissed out from the Energon sleds.

"Indeed," Buzzsaw shook his head as he and his partner quickly took to the air and went straight for the building, causing the taller Steve and Epps to duck at their entrance. Rumble was shaking his head as he turned to follow the birds while Frenzy was staring at the hanger Barricade had disappeared into. With a last glare at the troublemakers he too whirled around and entered the building after the other diminutive mechs as Ravage bounded in behind him.

He could just make out Sunstreaker muttering something to Optimus as he moved through the main room, more than likely the explanation that Optimus had been asking for but that wasn't anything he wanted to hear at the moment. '_He's frustrated_,' he whispered to the other presence within his slight frame through their unusual connection.

'_Can you blame him_?' Megatron replied as they headed towards the room that Sam had been using the past few days. '_They treat him worse than a Sparkling_.'

'_They are at least trying_,' Frenzy replied as he spotted Rumble leaning against the wall just next to Sam's door. Rumble grinned as Frenzy approached and Frenzy gave him a grateful one in return before he allowed his once leader to take control. With a sharp nod to his host's partner, Megatron entered the room to find Sam lying on the bare sagging mattress, his sleeping bag long since packed.

With a small sigh Megatron stepped into the room, frowning as Ravage pressed past him and leapt onto the end of the bed without so much as asking for permission. Megatron glared at the cat and the two condors respectively before he finally made his way to Sam's side. Without a word he reached towards a small compartment and brought out a very familiar item.

Sam cracked an eye open when he felt one of the smaller 'Cons leaning over him and it took him a few moments to focus on the blurry object in front of him. Heaving a sigh he reached up and took the object from the slim metal fingers. "Thanks," he said quietly even as he secured the watch to his wrist.

"Are you ever going to forgive them?" Megatron asked curiously as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

A long pause. "Eventually."

Megatron simply laughed at the answer. "May we make a suggestion?"

Sam finally rolled over onto his back, his hand coming down to stroke Ravage's ear. "Sure I guess," he sighed as he looked over at the mech just in time to see the dark optics brighten.

"M-m-make th-th-them suffer." Frenzy's grin was pure evil as he said this and Sam could hear Rumble groaning from the doorway.

Ravage and the birds all started snickering at Rumble's expense as Sam gave Frenzy a grateful smile. "Any ideas?"

"Oh I'm sure we can come up with a few," Ravage practically purred.

* * *

"Why can't I pull the dang sleds?" Ironhide huffed an hour later as everyone was getting ready to head back to the coast. "Do I have to be responsible for the trailer?"

"Yes," Ratchet chuckled as he passed over one of the lines to the surly gunner. "Look at it this way, you got your tow cable back."

"But all the way to the boat? It's not even mine!"

"Ship," Will frowned as he checked the secure lines around the glowing squares.

"Right, ship," Ironhide frowned as he looked down at the human clambering over the cargo. A quick glance over his shoulder showed that Ratchet had gone off to help Wheeljack and Epps with Wheeljack's own sled and there didn't seem to be anyone in their immediate area. He glanced back at the human a few more times before ensuring that no one else was paying attention to them. Shifting slightly he turned back to where Will was still checking the Energon before he turned his attention to the small compartment on his wrist. "Hey Will?" Ironhide refused to admit that his voice almost squeaked the human's name. No answer. "Will?"

"What?" Will poked his head out of the back of the trailer. "You say something?"

"Oh. Well it's just-"

"Aren't you two done _yet_?"

"Jazz!" Ironhide yelped surprised as the smaller mech peeked out from the other side of the trailer.

Jazz quirked his head curiously as he stared at the now very flustered gunner. "What? I just wanted to know how it was going!"

"You could have said something sooner you know!" Ironhide snarled and Jazz's interest practically grew tenfold at how quick Ironhide was on the defenses.

"What? I didn't… interrupt you or anything, did I?" Jazz grinned widely.

"Damn it Jazz!"

Prowl left the conversation with Perceptor and quickly made his way over when he saw Ironhide practically looming over his smaller mate who was smiling like the proverbial cat who spotted a rather plump pigeon. Prowl just wished that someone would explain that rather odd adage to him but that wasn't that important at the moment. "What'd he do?" he asked with a tired sigh.

"I did _nothing_!" Jazz quickly denied glancing at Ironhide suspiciously. Ironhide just growled back at him and Jazz's interest perked even further.

"I take it we're all ready to go?" Optimus snickered wandering over.

"We're just waiting for the humans," Prowl explained as he pulled Jazz a few feet away from the older mech.

"We're coming!"

The group turned surprised to find Sam making his way towards, his steps surprisingly lighter than they had been earlier and a smile of his own. Miles was behind him but the boy could only shrug at the questioning looks the mechs gave him. Sam had been incredibly tight lipped since storming out of the show but at least he seemed happier.

Sam ignored the puzzled glances as he went right up to mechs by the trailer and stared up at them pointedly. The four looked at one another again before Optimus glanced at where Bumblebee and Barricade were still by the hanger before down at Sam. "Need a lift?"

"If you need my help with one of the sleds, I'm your guy," Sam said with a sharp nod. Ironhide and Optimus glanced at one another surprised.

"Great! You can go with Prowl!"

"What?" Prowl glanced back at Jazz surprised.

"If we're switching partners can I ride with some one else beside Perceptor?" Epps practically whined as he joined them followed Steve and Ron. "All that start-stop motion was making _me_ ill."

"Then Will shouldn't go with him," Ironhide said firmly. Will whirled to look at Ironhide surprised and a bit embarrassed by the show of concern.

"I'll go," Ron snickered.

"If Sam's going with Prowl then I should probably go with Sideswipe," Miles announced. "He wanted to know about some other movies."

"Right," Optimus nodded as he called the rest of the Cybertronions over and designating everyone's assignments. Sunstreaker couldn't complain about Sam riding along with Prowl of all mechs and after some quick shuffling the group began the long trek back to the ship. Will had offered to go with Bumblebee who was still astonishingly silent during the whole process and Epps ended up riding along with Wheeljack. Ravage, Sam was amused to see, was still complaining the whole time he had to haul his own tiny load.

"All right everyone," Optimus called out cheerfully when everyone was set, "let's roll out!"

"Man, ever since we got wheels you have been stuck on that 'roll' bit haven't you?" Ironhide drawled, still a bit miffed but finally on the way to calming down.

"Shut up." Optimus punched his shoulder good-naturedly and the group was off.

Most of the trip was made with multiple conversations jabbering at once, all excited to finally, finally be going home. Prowl hardly listened to any of them and therefore was surprised when Jazz grabbed his arm after few hours of walking and kept hold of him until they started to fall slightly behind everyone. "What?" he asked once the others were ahead of them.

Jazz just graced Prowl with one of his winning smiles before he glanced down at Sam. "So," he addressed the human. "Care to explain?" The other two knew instantly what Jazz was really asking Sam and even Prowl looked down at the human in interest in what his answer would be.

Sam looked up at the two in surprise before he returned the smile full force. "If they want to ignore me I can ignore them right back."

Jazz startled the few mechs that were slightly ahead of them when he threw back his head and let out a loud bark of laughter. "A bit of their own medicine huh?"

"If they want to talk to me they know where I am," Sam explained as he shifted a bit on the sled. "And I understand Sunny may be falling into that 'protective motherly instinct' but someone has to teach him there's a difference between tough love and smothering."

"I hear you there!" Jazz snickered.

"How much further is it?" the current topic of conversation suddenly called out from the middle of the group. "I'm tired!"

Jazz and Sam started laughing even as Prowl answered the Lambo. "It shouldn't be far now!"

"Just over this incline and we should be able to see the ocean and the _Gauntlet_!" Ironhide called back when there was a startled yelp beside him.

"Hey Will! Epps! You two better get up here!" Optimus shouted alarmed as he and Ironhide suddenly came to a halt. Will and Epps looked at each other in surprise before Bumblebee and Wheeljack both helped them down off their sleds respectively.

Sam watched them go curiously and wondered if he should go after them when a large hand appeared in front of him. He glanced up at Prowl surprised but it was Jazz grinning over his mate's shoulder that clued Sam in. Clearly Jazz had asked the commander to offer Sam a lift.

With Prowl's larger steps, they caught up to Will and Epps rather quickly and the other mechs each abandoned their own sleds to move towards the ridge where Optimus and Ironhide were staring rather intently at something. It didn't take very long for Sam to see just what it was that had caught the Autobot's attentions.

"What's with the box?" Barricade asked with a small frown as he zeroed in at one of two items now sitting prominently on the snow-covered coast beside the _Gauntlet_.

"Oh my _PRIMUS_!" Epps practically cried out in jubilation as he grabbed Will's arm and virtually started jumping up and down in glee. "Forget the box! Look at the _plane_!"

"Keller's here?" Perceptor asked curiously as he started to search for the familiar human.

"No! Better!" Epps almost cheered. "It's the C-Two-Seven-J _Spartan_!" The man whirled around to look up at all the mechs and few humans that were staring at him completely lost. "That's the plane that was just chosen for Joint Cargo Aircraft program. It's now used all around the world! It's like the best of the best!"

"Um… if you say so man," Jazz chuckled, amused by Epps over enthusiasm at the jet's presence.

Epps rolled his eyes as he stepped forward into the Lieutenant's outstretched hand. "That's the plane that was just chosen to be Air Force's main transport aircraft!"

"I take it it's good then?" Optimus smiled, amused by Epps rather exaggerated excitement.

"To put it in vehicle terms you would understand, the engine is a Rolls-Royce AE twenty-one hundred," Epps smirked.

There were murmurs of approval from the older four of the First Team. "Rolls-Royce? Really?" Ironhide asked his optics focused on the large plane. "Must be good then."

"Yeah," Epps practically sighed in admiration. "I wonder if they'll let me take it for a spin."

"Oh now we're all in trouble," Will groaned dramatically.

"Oh for the love of Primus," Barricade cried out in exasperation. "What _I_ want to know is what is that plane _doing_ here and what the slag is in that giant box!"

"Well the only way to learn that is to go down there and find out," Ratchet laughed as he turned back to the others. "So why are we still standing around? Let's go find out what the heck is going on!"

Everyone rushed back to their abandoned sleds at this announcement and quickly started making their way towards the ship and jet. "Do you suppose Keller really did send some of the old Sector Seven teams out here to did out the ARC?" Ratchet asked curiously as he hurried to catch up to Ironhide and Optimus, continuing their earlier conversation about Optimus' communication with Keller.

"This fast?" Ironhide asked skeptically.

"Who knows? He's been able to get a whole slew of things done for us in these past few months," Ratchet shrugged.

"Come on guys! Let's pick up the pace!" Epps called from Wheeljack's sled. "I want to get a tour of the systems before they leave!"

"I doubt they'll leave before seeing us!" Barricade growled as he heaved his sled forward.

"Man can't you drop the slagging attitude?" Sideswipe huffed as he tried his best to keep Sunstreaker from actually physically attacking the 'Con now that his power cells were gone. "We're not slagging outlets for your frustration! Deal with your slagging problem and leave us out of it!"

Prowl turned momentarily to stare at Sideswipe totally stunned at the mech's rather astute statement. Jazz snickered a bit as he walked past the surprised commander. "They're all growing up."

"Apparently," Prowl mused as he started forward once again. Sam couldn't help but sit up a bit taller at this statement and send Miles a quick thumbs up when the other boy glanced at him.

"Hey check it out! It looks like Captain Manning is coming out to greet us!" Ratchet exclaimed as he spotted the figure leaving the ship.

"Yeah, but why is he running like that?" Optimus frowned as he watched Manning practically sprinting towards them.

"Maybe something to do with why the Spartan's here?" Ironhide offered, looking back over at Epps questioningly.

"How should I know?" Epps called back annoyed.

"Optimus," Bumblebee spoke up quietly as he approached the big rig. "Is he waving at us?"

"Yeah, it seems as if he is," Optimus sounded just as baffled as Bumblebee did.

"With both arms?" Jazz scoffed. "Looks more like he's flailing."

"Or pointing with both arms," Ironhide corrected.

"But pointing at what?" Prowl asked as he tensed up and looked around, specifically at the sky in case of any seekers.

"I think the more appropriate question is _where_ is he pointing?" Perceptor reasoned as he finally made it to the ridge. Sideswipe had to lean back as the scientist shoulder scope swung around. "Behind us?" Perceptor questioned as he instantly zoomed his vision onto the running human.

Puzzled, everyone turned to see just what it was that had the human so frantic. It didn't take them long to figure it out though. Gasps erupted from all of them as they instantly spotted the flaming objects in the sky hurtling towards the Earth. To anyone else they would have looked like large meteors tumbling to their doom, but anyone who knew the Cybertronions instantly recognized them for what they really were.

"Holy Primus!" Optimus yelped as he instantly started calculating trajectory of the pods and predicting possibly landing sites. "_Incoming_!"

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: So guess what I'm going to do next? Uh-huh, that's right! Join us next week for chapter One Hundred Fifty Nine: Courting Disaster!


	159. Courting Disaster

**Cover Me**

By Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**: I apologize for the lateness however I had some soul searching to do about this story as there was some statements regarding the length of this story and how some chapters should be re-done if not yanked completely as they do not pertain to the continuation of the story line... I state once again; I write this fic for me first and fore most. Every chapter I do is something I myself wish to read and post in the hope that others would like to read them as well. I do apologize if the sheer length of this fic is starting to frustrate people as that wasn't my intention. I myself am a bit stunned considering my very first outline had this penned in for 80 chapters maximum. However I'm proud of this fic and if some of you think that I am just wasting your time as there doesn't seem to be an end anywhere in sight then I apologize and say happy hunting in your search for fics more to your tastes.

**Cover Me Fan News**: Screamer's just a Screamer has done a cute little one shot for this fic! The Link is located in my profile! Enjoy!

Chapter One Hundred Fifty Nine: Courting Disaster

"Isn't it a beautiful morning?" a cheerful voice called out as the doors were flung open.

"Drop dead," was the instant response from the mech within the hanger.

The figure in the doorway smirked as he stared at the lounging mech. "You 'Cons a barrel of sunshine aren't you?"

"Bite me."

The first mech just chuckled. "Are you always this surly when you get up?"

"When I'm awoken at five in the morning, hell yeah."

"Where's our local medic?" the mech asked instead.

"He's waiting for you, you idiot! Now do you mind?"

"Well then, I'm sorry to disturb you," the mech in the door laughed. "Good morning."

"Good night," Rollerforce replied as Red Alert shut the doors to the hanger once again.

Red Alert just snickered as he headed towards the main hanger where he noticed a light shining under the door. A grin overtook Red's face as he entered the main hanger. "Good Morning!" he called out once more.

Groundhog looked up with an amused grin as Red Alert entered into the room with a slight spring in his steep. "Eager for a medical check up?" the 'Con snickered as he turned towards Ratchet's medical corner.

"Like you're not," Red snickered as he saw that Groundhog already had lined up Ratchet's equipment next to the lone medical berth.

Groundhog couldn't deny it. "I'm surprised Inferno isn't up yet," he said instead. "Should we wait for him?"

"He's not a great morning mech," Red Alert chuckled as he hopped up to sit on the table. "Kind of like Rollerforce."

"Did you want us to wake him?" Groundhog asked with a frown. "I'm sure 'Force would get up if I mentioned 'Inferno' and 'moat' in the same sentence."

Red Alert grinned at the thought. "Thanks anyway but there will be plenty of check ups for him to miss I'm sure."

Groundhog shrugged as he picked up the scanner. "It's your choice," he shrugged as he calibrated the machine.

"I think it just hasn't really hit him yet," Red chuckled as Groundhog started waving the scanner at his midsection and monitoring the screen beside him. "This is a lot for any mech to take in."

"You're telling me," Groundhog snorted as he picked up one of Ratchet's data pads he had procured in order to keep Red's chart. "Imagine how myself and 'Force and Motor' feel."

Red just snickered. "At least you adapted fairly quickly."

"Adapting to strange situations is nothing new," Groundhog assured him as he compared the scan to one taken upon learning of Red's startling condition. "We're just curious as to how the others are going to react upon learning of our presence."

Red Alert just shrugged. "I would assume they would be welcoming. You are Barricade's team after all."

"My point exactly," Groundhog drawled as he recorded something on the data pad. "Well, you seem to be perfectly fine as is the second spark," he changed the subject as he moved the monitor so Red could observe the split screen. "This is when I first examined you and this is now."

Red Alert stared at the two pictures of the small orb. "They look exactly the same." He sounded disappointed.

"At first glance," Groundhog chuckled. "If you look closely you'll see that it has grown about a millimeter."

"Is that normal?" Red asked concerned. Groundhog shrugged and Red's frown deepened. "That's helpful," he huffed.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Groundhog chuckled as he set the data pad aside. "I'm learning just as you are and it seems as if Chief Medical Officer Ratchet took… 'Sunny'?" Red nodded. "Sunny's and Jazz's medical data with him so I have nothing to compare yours too."

Red Alert sighed disheartened. "I suppose."

Groundhog shook his head at Red's slumped form. "At least the sparkling isn't in distress."

Red's expression brightened. "Thank Primus."

The two conversed quietly for a while as Groundhog continued Red's check up. Monitoring his Energon levels and oil intake as well as his "glitch" when the sound of the smaller door squeaking open alerted them to the entrance of one of the humans. "What's the verdict?" the female called up as she traversed the stairs onto the catwalk.

"So far so good," Red smiled up at her and the young teen grinned back.

"Can I see the imagery?" Mikaela asked gesturing towards the viewing screen.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Red brightened as he turned to Groundhog. "Mikaela has been working closely with Ratchet these past couple months."

Groundhog looked surprised but switched on the screen once again and Mikaela confirmed that it was about the same as Jazz's had been at the same point in time with his own pregnancy. "Well that's good to hear," Groundhog nodded as he made a note in Red's file.

"Good for you Red," Mikaela grinned at the Autobot. "So I take it you're set for today's excitement?"

"What excitement?" Groundhog asked absently as he scribbled something on the pad.

"What do you think?" Mikaela snickered. "Motorhead and Bluestreak of course."

Groundhog looked up with a small frown. "Aren't they driving to that 'look out' place you had mentioned for their 'date'?"

"Yup!" Red practically bounced on the table excitedly. "We're going to follow them to ensure it goes perfectly!"

Groundhog glanced at Red before looking up at Mikaela who was smirking. The 'Con just shrugged as he went back to going over the medical chart. "Have fun."

Motorhead was dropping rocks into the muddy waters of the moat to pass the time. It was only early dawn and he and Bluestreak weren't going to head out until mid morning. The waiting around was almost driving Motorhead out of his processor. He glanced at the crocodile that was just floating along. "I bet you've never been nervous about meeting other crocodiles," he muttered as he skipped a stone down the moat away from the animal.

"Probably not," a voice chuckled and Motorhead almost fell into the moat in his surprise. He glanced at Crikey disbelievingly before he finally registered the small laughter coming behind him. "Sorry."

Motorhead twisted around to frown at the Autobot scout. "You're up early," he frowned as the figure sat down on the edge of the moat next to him.

"I was just on my way out," Hound snickered as he reached out and gave Crikey a quick pat on the snout. Motorhead watched disinterested as the Crocodile pulled himself out of the water and practically crawled into the Autobot's lap. "You're nervous about today?" Hound asked as he petted the animal.

"Wouldn't you be?" Motorhead huffed as he threw another rock in the water.

"I was," Hound chuckled as he set the animal aside. "It took me a long time to even be able speak to Mirage face to face let alone for us to get to know one another enough before Aligning. The first time we even spoke I could have sworn that I was about overheat at any moment just being next to him, never mind his two guards were practically glaring at me practically the entire time."

Motorhead looked over at the mech utterly baffled. "What? What the slag are you talking about? Guards?"

"Oh." Hound's blue optics flickered briefly. "Mirage was part of the elite and his circle didn't fine me… suitable for him." Motorhead could only stare at the Autobot bewildered and Hound snickered. "All I'm saying is that things have a tendency to work out for the best."

"Oh," Motorhead shook himself out of his confusion. "Thanks."

Hound just smiled as he gently pushed Cirkey off his lap and back into the water. "No problem," he said as he stood up and brushed the dirt off himself. Hound turned to find another figure just reaching them and he smiled at the mech's confusion upon seeing him. "You two have a nice time today."

"Um, thank you," Bluestreak stated surprised before he jumped startled when there was the sudden sound of splashing.

He and Hound turned just in time to see Motorhead standing at the edge of the moat, one leg actually in the water. "Bluestreak!" he gasped surprised before he pulled his leg out of the moat and tried his best to shake off the excess water. "Uh, good morning!"

Bluestreak managed a small smile. "Good morning."

Hound couldn't contain the grin as he looked at the two younger mechs. "Well, if you'll excuse me. I'm off on a morning nature drive. There are some animals on this planet that are the most active in early morning and I wish to get some stills of them."

Bluestreak whirled around surprised but Hound had already jumped across the moat. "Have a great time today!" he called out as he transformed into his jeep mode.

The two on the opposite bank could only watch the Autobot drive off in surprise silence as they suddenly found themselves alone with one another. "Um…" Motorhead shuffled slightly.

Bluestreak glanced at the 'Con momentarily before he reached into one of his compartments and brought out a piece of one of Ratchet's sheets. He held it out to the 'Con. "You might want to wipe off that liquid before it settles and you rust."

"Oh. Thank you." Motorhead reached out and took the offered fabric. For the briefest moments they both stood there, the stretch of white connecting them for the smallest of moments. Then Bluestreak dropped his end and Motorhead proceeded to dry himself off. There was a moment of uncertainty once he was finished with it but Bluestreak held up a hand to ward off Motorhead's hesitant gesture of returning the item.

"Keep it."

Motorhead continued to hold up the torn sheet for a moment more before he nodded and started to fold the damp material. "Thanks."

The two stood there for another long while as the 'Con put the sheet away in one of his own compartments. "So…" Bluestreak began softly. "Did you have a nice night?"

"Oh! Um, yes," Motorhead spoke quietly. "Thanks for asking."

"You're welcome," Bluestreak replied and silence descended once more.

The two shuffled a bit uneasily. "So…" Motorhead began.

"Yes?" Bluestreak asked anxiously.

"Are you… ready to go?"

Bluestreak looked surprised. "Oh… right. Yes, I am."

Motorhead nodded and jumped across the moat. He hesitated a moment before finally holding out his hand to help Bluestreak over. The Autobot however didn't even wait for Motorhead to fully extend his arm before he gracefully jumped over the water. He smirked at the 'Con's surprised expression. "Uh… let's go then," Motorhead muttered as he turned back towards the open expanse of desert. "You do know where we're going, correct?"

"Of course," Bluestreak insisted. "Red was very kind to give me a detailed course."

Motorhead smiled. "After you."

"This is about as exciting as going to the dentist," Mikaela huffed from where she and Red Alert were behind the storage shed watching Motorhead and Bluestreak stand awkwardly beside one another on the other side of the fence.

"You're telling me," Red drawled. He frowned. "What's a dentist?"

Mikaela quickly waved the Autobot off. "Tell you later," she said quickly. "It's finally getting interesting!"

The two continued to watch the mechs on the moat bank as a large white sheet was passed from one to the other. Nothing apparently came of it, as the two were once again back to standing around. "Well that was a whole lot of nothing," Red sighed disappointedly.

"But it looks as if they're getting ready to head off to the point!" Mikaela stated excitedly. "About slagging time too."

"Now all we have to do is make sure nothing messes up their date!" Red grinned. "We'll give them a few moments head start. If I follow too close behind they'll pick me up on their scanners."

"If they even have their scanners set," Mikaela snickered.

The two waited a good ten minutes before crossing the moat and Red Alert transformed and swung his door open for Mikaela when there was a shout from behind them. "Wait for me!" Judy called out excitedly.

Mikaela's eyes widened in surprise as the woman crossed the human's bridge. "You want to come with us to spy on Blue and Motorhead?" She asked in disbelief.

"Nonsense," Judy snickered as she quickly cambered into the passenger seat of the Chevy avalanche. "You can drop me off at the book store and pick me up on your way back."

"Oh," Mikaela nodded in understanding as she started to climb into the car before two blurs suddenly darted out in front of her and clambered into Red's interior.

"The hell?" Red Alert yelped as Spindle and Neurotoxic suddenly dove into his back seats.

Judy just smiled as she looked back at the two gremlins. "I think they want to tag along," she laughed.

"Why not," Mikaela shook her head as she finally took her seat. "The more the merrier."

"That's the spirit!" Judy chortled.

"This is going to be one of those days," Red Alert sighed as he turned towards the road.

"So what's this place we're going to?" Motorhead asked curiously as they were just coming upon the city limits.

"Some place that Mikaela stated was a popular dating spot," Bluestreak replied. "Apparently it's where all the high school kids go and she said we should fit right in. Though I'm not quite sure what she meant by that. Especially considering that we have to stay in our alt modes but she assured me that it was the perfect place. I can only assume that she knows what she's talking about since she apparently dated Sam for a few months. They didn't suit however but they're still good friends. It's a bit confusing, human mating rituals. It seems that's another popular 'dating ritual' is having dinner with one another alone but yet in a populated eating establishment. How can they be alone when they're surrounded by other people? It doesn't make any sense. What do you think?"

"No sense," Motorhead replied as they came to a stop sign.

"That's what I said!" Bluestreak cried out before he pressed on about the Earthlings and their odd habits.

Motorhead said nothing, content to listen to Bluestreak's voice as he continued on. It was actually rather nice after all the time spent with Rollerforce and Groundhog constantly nitpicking at him. Bluestreak's voice was a soothing balm compared to them. This was going to be a great day after all.

"Do you see them?" Mikaela asked worriedly as Red pulled onto the lane leading towards the lookout point.

"Not yet," Red muttered. "And I can't do a scan without tripping their perimeter alarms."

"Damn," Mikaela snarled in frustration as she craned her neck to look at the road behind them. "That detour to the book store was too long."

"It should be fine," Red stated soothingly. "They're either here already or we'll see when they do arrive. Now if you could get Spindle to stop kneading my back seat please."

Mikaela spun around and picked up the steering wheel that was indeed raking his multiple legs against the leather material. Setting him in her lap she checked to ensure that Neurotoxic was still occupied with looking out the window. "Well as long as we ensure to stay out of sight."

"Um… apparently that's going to be rather easy," Red announced as he suddenly came to a halt.

Mikaela blinked in surprise as she stared at the multiple cars practically everywhere on the cliff top. "What the slag?" She yelped in frustration. "Isn't today a slagging school day? What are all these kids doing here?"

"Are you not a kid yourself?" Red snickered.

"Zip it 'Mom'."

Red simply chuckled before he gasped as he spotted a splash of orange near the far side of the group of cars. "There they are!"

"Where?" Mikaela looked up excitedly as she tried to spot the two specific cars out of many.

"Shh!" Red hissed as he quickly turned left and headed towards the far end of the group. "I don't think they've spotted us!"

Mikaela frowned as she looked at the other automobiles scattered about. "Look at all of them!" she growled. "How is this romantic?"

"Hopefully they'll all head off before long," Red drawled as he parked. "At least we blend in."

"-_Look at that one_!-" Bluestreak huffed in disgust. "-_How can humans treat their cars that way_? _His bumper is practically falling off_! _And look at that one_! _His entire headlight is completely destroyed_! _And that one has rust patches all over_! _Yuck_! _And is that car smoking_?-"

"-_It seems so_,-" Motorhead chuckled.

"-_What the slag_? _How could that human let his car get into such bad shape_? -"

"-_No idea,_ -" Motorhead replied.

"-_And that one is pink_! _Who ever heard of a pink hummer_?-"

"-_Not me._-"

"-_Huh. That one kind of looks like Red._-"

"I wish I knew what they were talking about," Mikaela frowned as she stared at the two cars at the other end of the lined up cars.

"-_Well I can't turn on my communicator without letting them know we're here_,-" Red explained. The two were quiet for a long moment. "-_Unless..._-"

"Unless what?" Mikaela instantly perked up.

The glove box suddenly dropped open and she turned surprised to see a small black electronic device. "-_This is a relay transmitter. I was going to test it out on the base defense grid but why not try it out now_?-"

"Yes!" Mikaela grinned excitedly as she set Spindle aside and reached for the box. "I'll be right back."

She reached for the door and quickly slipped out of the drivers seat. Hunching down she started to dart from car to car, trying her best to ensure that no one caught her sneaking about. After a quick search she figured the large oak tree would be the perfect place to hide the transmitter. Ensuring Bluestreak and Motorhead hadn't moved she knelt down and set the box against the base of the tree, fluffing up the brush around it to hide it from anyone.

Quickly looking back at the two mechs on their date she slowly stood up and began backing away. So far everything was going perfectly and she was hoping that the two Cybertronions were getting along with each other. She didn't want anything to go wrong for the two.

"Mikaela?"

The girl froze, her eyes widening in absolute horror. "Oh Primus no," she groaned before she finally stood upright and turned to stare at her once boyfriend. "Trent," she practically growled.

The jock stared at her surprised before he started looking around at the different cars around them. Clearly he was looking for either 'Bee or 'Cade and Mikaela hoped that he didn't notice Bluestreak, the only other mech present that Trent had seen when they had been at the grocery store.

"Trent? Baby? Is everything all right?" A rather voluptuous blond drawled as she approached. Mikaela quirked an eyebrow at the extremely tight tee-shirt stretched over the rather overpriced chest. "Oh hi there Mikaela," the girl sneered as she wrapped a perfectly manicured fingers around Trent's arm. "We haven't see you at the games lately."

"Sharon," Mikaela drawled as she looked at the bubbly head-cheerleader. Clearly Sharon was trying to make Mikaela jealous that she now had Trent with the way she was practically hanging over him. "How's calculus? Still peering over shoulders to get by?"

Sharon's wide smile dropped into a harsh scowl but Mikaela had already turned around and was headed back towards Red Alert determined to ignore the two. Only a surprised gasp from Sharon warned her before a firm hand wrapped around her upper arm. She turned stunned to find Trent practically looming over her. "Let's go," he announced as he started to practically drag her towards his truck.

"Trent?" Sharon gasped horrified as she stared at the two before her.

"Shut up and get in the truck Sharon," Trent snapped as he hauled Mikaela along, his thick jacket thwarting Mikaela's attempt to gouge at his arm.

"Damn it Trent! Let me go! What the fuck are you doing?" Mikaela hissed, glancing back at Red Alert wondering if he would be able to help her without alerting Motorhead and Bluestreak to their presence.

"Saving you!" Trent announced as he whirled around to stare at her. "From those _things_!"

"What things?" Sharon huffed as her hands instantly went to her hips as. "Trent!"

"Just get in the truck Sharon!"

"Trent!" Sharon gasped as she trotted after them. "This is ridiculous! She's not coming _with_ us!"

"We have to save her!" Trent insisted as he fumbled in his pants pocket for his keys, all the while tightening his grip on the struggling Mikaela.

"You're kidnapping me!" Mikaela insisted as she tried to pry the quarterback's fingers off her arm. Mikaela wished she had worn something with a sharper heel as she kicked at Trent's ankles. "Damn it!"

"Saving her from what?" Sharon asked puzzled, ignoring Mikaela completely.

"From the aliens!" Trent insisted as he searched his pockets.

"WHAT?" Sharon practically shrieked and Mikaela winced at the piercing tone. "What aliens?"

"There are no such things as aliens," Mikaela said quickly still trying to get Trent to let go of her arm.

"Yes there are!" Trent practically shouted. "And we have to save Mikaela from them!"

"What?" Sharon shrieked again.

"Damn it Trent! Let me go!" Mikaela snapped.

"But the aliens!" Trent bellowed.

"_What_ aliens?" Sharon huffed.

Trent's eyes widened and Mikaela groaned as she spied the small black wheel slinking towards Sharon's ankles. "THAT ALIEN!"

Sharon's look of skepticism held for another moment before suddenly cold metal was around her ankles and surprise dominated her features as she pitched forward. "Go Spindle!" Mikaela snickered as she looked around for Neurotoxic. She knew if Spindle was out here then the white X-box wasn't far behind. The Terraformer didn't disappoint her either as he appeared on top of hood of Trent's truck. With a string of what sounded like the Cybertronion equivalent of cackling the mech took a leap and latched onto Trent's back.

"!"

Mikaela wrenched her arm away fairly easily as Trent took off, weaving between the different cars all the while trying his best to get the X-box off of him. Neurotoxic however clearly wasn't about to let go any time soon. With a small laugh Mikaela looked down at Sharon who was just getting up off the ground. Her pristine white tee and short shorts were now streaked with dirt and grass stains. "You okay?" Mikaela drawled.

"What the hell is _that_?" Sharon gasped as she stared at the small black object practically prancing to Mikaela.

The Medic in training simply snickered as she bent down and lifted the spider like mech up. "Just a steering wheel," she drawled. "Now I have to go get my game console back from Trent."

"Mikaela?" A voice suddenly cried out behind her and Mikaela winced as she turned around to find a blue Nissan and orange Corvette behind her. "What are you doing here?" Bluestreak continued utterly astonished.

"So that _is_ Red Alert!" Motorhead cried surprised. Mikaela looked over her shoulder to see the red Avalanche trying to hide behind the pink hummer.

"Fancy meeting _you_ here," Bluestreak drawled, clearly angry.

Mikaela winced as Trent streaked past them again still screaming. People were finally poking their heads out to see what the fuss was about and when Trent went careening past them for a third time Mikaela shoved Spindle at the still flummoxed cheerleader and snagged Neruotoxic off the jocks back. Thankfully the Terraformers knew it was time to "disappear" as they quickly changed into their alt modes.

Sharon just stared down at the now perfect steering wheel in her hands with all the horror as if it were a surprise math test. "I think I ate too many diet pills," she muttered dazedly.

Mikaela just took the black wheel from the stunned girl and turned back to the two mechs before her. "… I can explain!"

-To Be Continued

**Author's Note:** ^_^ I'm sorry, but I just had to write the date! XD


	160. Potentially Problematic

**Cover Me**

By Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**: I _WARNED _everyone that when I zipped back to the mechs at the base you would all be angry with me but did you believe me? ^__^ Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Sixty: Potentially Problematic

It was like something out of one of the human's horror films! There was nothing he could do as he froze like an untrained sparkling and not the warrior he had since become. He didn't even move as the dark shadow loomed above him before plummeting straight at him.

"Slag!" the mech yelped as he finally managed to get a signal to his legs that standing where he was wasn't the brightest of ideas and that it would be much more prudent to move to another location. The command came too late however and soon enough the mech was buried as the teetering mound of data pads finally toppled right on top of him.

Groundhog huffed in frustration as he dropped his head onto his forearm. "Slagging Autobots," he growled as he reached forward to snag the edge of Optimus Prime's "desk" and pulled himself out from under the assorted pads. "No organization whatsoever!"

Heaving to his feet Groundhog turned to stare at the strewn mess that almost surrounded the Autobot leader's corner. With a shake of his head he set Red's medical pad aside and went to work picking up the different pads, sorting them with surprising speed and accuracy. He hadn't found anything about the anomaly called "pregnancy" yet and wondered if the small note in one of Ratchet's own charts was going to be the only thing for him to find in the base. He truly wanted to learn all he could about this odd medical condition while he could.

Shaking his head, Groundhog refused to dwell on the "what ifs" and continued stacking and sorting the different pads accordingly. It was amazingly soothing work and Groundhog had found a rather calm rhythm when suddenly a voice spoke up behind him, practically scaring the temporary Race Track Patrol commander out of his wires as last he checked, he was the only one left in the main hanger. Whirling around it took the mech a few moments to actually realize that the voice was coming from the Autobot's computer.

"-_This is Lieutenant Soundwave calling the Cybertron Consulate. Come in Consulate_-"

Shaking his head at his own silliness, Groundhog set aside the data pads and stood up to try and find the nearest Autobot. '_I saw Red leave after Motor and Blue,_' he thought quickly as he bypassed the younger Autobots hanger. '_Hound's gone too,_' he concluded after glancing into the open doorway of the hanger the scout used. With a frustrated huff he turned to see if there was _anyone_ up and about when he nearly collided into a solid red chest that was not two feet from him.

With a surprised yelp the Decepticon leapt back and looked up in surprise at the fire truck blocking his path. "What are you looking for?" Inferno asked with a thick, tired voice. "And you haven't seen Red by the way have you?"

Groundhog was taken aback for a moment at the lack of an accusatory tone in the Autobot's voice before he quickly regained his composer. "There's an incoming call from Soundwave and I can only assume the other Autobots," Groundhog explained quickly. "And Red's gone off with Mikaela and Judy."

Inferno let out a snort as he turned towards the main hanger. "Let me guess, Bluestreak and Motorhead aren't here either?"

Groundhog chuckled as he followed the other mech. "You missed Red Alert's weekly check up," he chastised instead.

"There'll be plenty more," Inferno said with a small shrug as he snagged the computer's microphone, effectively stopping anything else the 'Con medic might have stated. "Slag it Optimus, do you have any idea what _time_ it is?"

Groundhog shook his head as he listened to the exchange of pleasantries turning back to once again continue his aborted task of cleaning up the data pads when his path was blocked once again by a broad chest. '_I hate being short_!' Groundhog griped internally as he looked up at Blaster who was giving him an apologetic smile before moving to Inferno's side.

"No I'm here!" he called out to the microphone.

"-_What is the current situation there_?-" Optimus inquired curiously.

Blaster let out a loud laugh. "Same as it was yesterday!" he announced much to Inferno's annoyance.

"In other words, absolutely crazy like always," the fire rig growled.

"-_Oh, so nothing out of the ordinary then_,-" the Autobot leader chortled.

Groundhog proceeded to ignore the two as he went back to cleaning up the pile of data pads until Inferno finally inquired to something that perked his own interest. "Any more encounters with the Seekers?" Inferno asked worriedly.

"-_Not since the battle_.-" Everyone instantly relaxed and Blaster and Inferno actually cheered at Optimus' next announcement that they would be returning to the floating ship on the water to begin their return trip. Rollerforce entered upon hearing the joyous applause and glared at the two irritated before he gave Groundhog a puzzled look at the scattered data pads.

"-_Well, I was hoping to speak to Keller about that. Is he still there_?-" Optimus was asking and Inferno shot the younger Autobot a quick look. Nodding, Blaster quickly ducked out of the hanger and Groundhog found Optimus' reaction vastly amusing to Inferno's casual report of Red Alert's current condition. He glared up at Rollerforce who was leaning against Optimus desk right smack dab in the middle of the data pad mess and still did not make a single move to help his smaller teammate.

"Optimus!" Keller called out as Blaster let both him and Fig down by the computer. "It's good to hear from you!"

"-_And you John_. _I just wanted to know where we were with the ARC's situation_,-" Optimus explained.

"ARC?" Keller looked puzzled as he glanced over at Fig even as Optimus explained as to what he meant. "Oh right. That. I've been in communication with the other higher ups and should be meeting with the president soon to get this resolved," Keller announced. Groundhog looked up from smacking Rollerforce's ankles with one of the unused data pads for his lack of assistance surprised as Keller elaborated on his plan with a laugh. "Who do you think? Sector Seven."

"WHAT?" Blaster and Inferno yelped in tandem with Optimus and Soundwave and Fig clamped a hand over his ears as he looked at the Secretary of Defense as if he had gone completely bananas.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Fig asked quietly.

Keller waved him off slightly as he turned back towards the radio. "Only those we hand pick will be re-instated. We even have an idea on who to put in charge of the whole shebang."

"We do?" Inferno drawled even as Optimus yelped his own suspicion as to who he through Keller was speaking of.

Keller quickly assured Optimus of the new regulations Seven would be under before he proceeded to shock everyone even further as he announced that Eddie would be in charge of the excavation. "No I was thinking more along the lines of giving Simmons the title of head honcho."

"What?" Fig yelped even as Optimus asked what Simmons thought of the whole thing.

"Haven't really spoken to him about it yet.I still have to clear it with the main boss_,_" Keller chuckled. "And don't any of _you_ go blabbing it to him either_._ I want to surprise him," he added shooting everyone in the hanger a glare.

Rollerforce simply shrugged indifferently and Groundhog smacked his ankle again. Amazingly Blaster seemed all for the idea. "He's been rather helpful what with the whole Todd's Fiasco and everything," the communicator announced before Inferno reached over and smacked his shoulder. "What?" he asked genuinely confused as Inferno turned back to the radio.

"When can we expect your next communication?" Keller asked curiously, completely unaware of the chaos he had created with his decision.

"-_Probably when we get back to Alaska,_ s_o probably later this evening_. _We'll let you know how everything's going_,-" Optimus told them.

The two Decepticons remained quiet as the group said their goodbyes and the radio clicked off. "Are you out of your mind?" Inferno bellowed as he whirled to stare down at Keller in disbelief. "Didn't Simmons nearly _kill_ Bumblebee?"

"Technically he was following orders and they were trying to put him in suspended animation," Keller frowned.

"I'm afraid we're a bit lost on the problem," Groundhog called out as he stood and shoved a large armful of data pads at Rollerforce before turning to the Autobots and humans. "Why is Simmons being in charge such a crisis?"

"Simmons was a mere field agent and despised Cybertronions," Inferno said with a frown. "At least that's how Ironhide explained it to me."

"But has proven himself since arriving here at the base, has he not?" Keller insisted. Inferno and Fig didn't look convinced and Keller sighed. "Think about it. Sector Seven has been a part of his life since his great grandfathers time."

"But is reinstating Sector Seven the best idea?" Fig stated doubtfully.

"If only to fight Sector Thirteen," Keller said with a sad frown. "Besides, if you have more allies out in space that will be rendezvousing with you here on Earth we'd best ensure that we have some sort of workforce to deal with the fallout. Since the members of Sector Seven have both prior knowledge and are use to covering things up it stands to reason."

"But…" Inferno frowned.

"I still have to clear it you understand so it may be a moot point anyhow," Keller pressed on. "However I think it would be the best thing all around."

"He's got you there," Blaster snickered.

Inferno frowned, still looking unconvinced when another voice spoke up. "Does it matter?" Rollerforce drawled from where he was still leaning against Optimus' desk. Groundhog wondered briefly where the data pads he had given the mech had gone.

"What do you mean?" Fig asked surprised.

"Well we need _some_ help from the humans do we not? And you don't want any _other_ humans to find out about us correct?" Rollerforce shrugged. "And it is as Keller stated about that other sector after you."

"You as well," Inferno interrupted with a frown.

Rollerforce shrugged again. "So that begs the question; is there really anything to lose at this point? Simmons has proven to me at least that he no longer holds any malicious intentions towards any of us. And trust me when I say," he snickered as he gestured towards Groundhog and himself, "that _we_ would know."

The group looked at one another surprised but Groundhog was smirking at his fellow Decepticon. "Well what do you know?" he chuckled. "He _does_ have a functioning logic circuit!"

"Laugh it up," Rollerforce snickered and Blaster joined in the laughter. It took a while but soon enough Inferno was chuckling as well. Fig and Keller just watched the mechs in amusement.

"It's not funny!" A voice announced angrily from the doorway and everyone turned surprised to find Hound entering the main hanger shaking as if he really were a dog that had been caught in the rain.

"Hound! You're back!" Blaster called out warmly.

"And wet," Inferno snickered as he snagged Ratchet's sheet off the medic's table. "What happened?"

Hound looked up surprise. "You mean you don't know?" he asked in disbelief.

"Don't know what?" Inferno was instantly all business as he handed over the fabric.

Hound's shoulders dropped as he accepted the sheet. "Then you don't know that we have a problem."

Inferno looked surprised. "What problem?"

* * *

"You don't suppose they'll accept an apology do you?" Mikaela asked sadly as she looked out Red Alert's front windshield at the two cars ahead of them.

"No more than the first seven you gave them," Red told her sadly.

"Damn," Mikaela sighed as she leaned back in her seat and continued petting Spindle in her lap. It had been quiet ever since they had left the chaos of lookout point. Amazingly everyone there had readily accepted Mikaela's announcement that Trent was still holding onto some of Mikaela's property even though they had long since broken up, specifically the specialized steering wheel and the X-box game console.

Trent had tried to make a fuss, determined to prove that the seemingly innocent objects were indeed the disguised aliens they really were but amazingly it was Sharon whom had given them a chance to get away. She had declared that if Trent didn't take her home right then and there that she wasn't going to the winter formal with him. Trent had told her to go ahead before he even thought about it and the wail the blonde cheerleader let lose created a big enough distraction for Mikaela to dive into Red Alert with the troublesome gremlins in tow.

Bluestreak and Motorhead had already begun the trek down from the overlook. It didn't take long to catch up to them and both Mikaela and Red Alert instantly tried numerous times to get Bluestreak to speak to them but amazingly the usually talkative gunner was eerily silent. Even when they had stopped to collect Judy who had calmly climbed into Motorhead who had swung his door open for her as he was the closest to the door.

"He'll forgive us though, right?" Mikaela asked restlessly.

"Oh he'll forgive us all right," Red chuckled. "However it will be a while and only after he makes us suffer for our… intrusiveness."

"What?" Mikaela gasped.

"Oh nothing too horrid," Red chuckled. "And he's limited by my sparkling and the fact that you're a human."

"Thank Primus for small favors," Mikaela sighed.

"Of course he could always wait until I've had my sparkling and could always enlist the help of the other humans," Red continued brightly.

"You're not relaxing me here Red," she huffed.

Red Alert just chuckled as they drove along. "Well at least up to Trent showing up it seemed to be going well."

"As far as we know."

"I doubt that either one will tell us any time soon," Red chuckled.

Mikaela frowned. "Slag."

* * *

"It was spectacular."

Judy smiled as Motorhead sighed dreamily. "Really?" she asked pleased. "What did you learn about one another?"

"Learn?" Motorhead sounded surprised. "You know we never got that far."

Judy looked down from her newest book in surprise. "Then… what did you talk about?"

"Oh… this and that," Motorhead chuckled. "Bluestreak is so knowledgeable! And some of the things he comes up with are enough to make you pause and think!" the 'Con went quiet for a moment. "Why is it that the bumpers on cars come off so easily?"

"Oh," Judy blinked in surprise. Thankfully she didn't have to say anything as they finally came upon the Cybertron's base. "Perhaps Mikaela could explain it better," Judy concluded as she stepped out so the mech could transform.

"Explain what?" the girl called out curiously as she set Spindle down to the ground as Neurotoxic clambered out excitedly.

"Car bumpers," Motorhead announced with a bright smile after he had returned to his original form. There was a growl behind him and Motorhead ducked his head from Bluestreak's sharp glare.

Judy just smiled at the blue mech as she hiked her shopping back over her shoulder and stepped over to the agitated mech. "Bluestreak, could you please give me a lift over the moat?" she asked sweetly.

Bluestreak glanced down at the woman surprised but nonetheless leaned down and allowed the woman to climb up into his outstretched hand. Red just snickered as he allowed Mikaela to step up as Neurotoxic clambered up his arm to get to his shoulder. Spindle clambered up after his fellow Terraformer and the group stepped over the moat and walked calmly through the front gate and into chaos.

The group froze, eyes and optics staring in disbelief at the scene before them. There were shouts and bellows coming from all directions that seemed to center around two figures smack dab in the middle of the bases main yard. It was almost complete pandemonium as figures ran this way and that.

Inferno was shouting something at Hound who was trying his best to pounce on a smaller green figure that easily darted away. Rollerforce it seemed was headed towards the larger figure that was seated on the ground… keening? All the while Groundhog and Blaster were running interference for the human's sake as more projectiles flew about sporadically.

The humans were also shouting at one another. Maggie was shouting at Fig who was shouting at Simmons who was just yelling at anyone and everyone as Glen stood by watching with interest. Carol was unsurprisingly nowhere in sight and Judy thought it the smartest thing the woman had done to date aside from allowing her family to relocate to the Cybertron Consulate.

"What in the pit?" Red Alert yelped horrified as he tried to analyze what it was his optics were seeing.

"Red!" Inferno called out relieved and Red instantly focused on his husband. "Thank Primus you're back! The gremlins have gone nuts!"

"I can see that," Red drawled as he handed Mikaela over to Motorhead.

"What happened?" Judy called out worriedly.

"We don't know!" Blaster practically cried.

"When I got back from my morning drive I found Gravelgrinder just sitting here wailing," Hound announced as he swatted away another bottle of Mountain Dew, ignoring the spray of liquid that covered his hand. "And Dispensor won't let any of us close enough to him to find out why!" he finished.

"Oh dear," Red mused as he tried to assess the situation.

The only ones who didn't seem to need to time to figure out what to do however were Spindle and Neurotoxic. Both of the smaller Terraformers instantly climbed down off of Red's shoulders and went right into the disarray. Everyone froze in surprise as they watched Spindle make a straight line towards his larger partner while Neurotoxic went straight towards Dispensor.

Gravelgrinder let out a joyful squeal as he finally spotted the smaller steering wheel and the Escalade lunged forward and scooped up the mech, along with a good chunk of the ground, and brought him right up to his cheek as he began purring contently as Spindle cooed soothingly. Dispensor wasn't as lucky however as Neurotoxic instantly started chattering angrily at the once vending machine in a rather chastising tone.

"That explains that," Red snickered as he looked at the four Earth mechs contently.

"What just happened?" Blaster asked dazedly.

"Red," Inferno growled.

The security chief chuckled as he stepped forward and gave his partner a quick kiss on the cheek, ignoring the fact that the other fire rig was drenched with the sticky remnants of Dispensor's efforts to keep the other mechs away from the distraught Gravelgrinder. "Clearly they couldn't find their two partners and Gravelgrinder was upset he couldn't find his teammate."

"Clearly," Inferno drawled.

"Honestly," Hound huffed as he wandered over shaking off the excess water for the second time that day. "All this fuss because they didn't know where one another were?"

"It's understandable," Groundhog chuckled as he offered Hound yet another sheet. "They've only been with one another since the All Spark created them."

"And who knows what they went through while with Burgen and Sector Thirteen," Blaster nodded in agreement.

"Whatever," Inferno huffed as he looked accusingly at the four mechs all tangled together in the middle of the yard. "However Dispensor is becoming a menace since getting that damn truck."

"I hear that!" Rollerforce agreed loudly. "The only way I'm going to get _any_ of this off is if I take a dip in the slagging moat!"

"We can't take his supply away from him though," Red announced with a frown. "Who knows how he will react."

"But we have to do _something_!" Rollerforce insisted. "This is becoming rather ridiculous!"

"We can't even cross the dang courtyard without checking to ensure that Dispensor isn't lurking about," Inferno nodded.

"Can't you just deactivate his cannons?" Fig asked curiously.

"The Terraformers are unusual in that they are pure begins designed by the All Spark," Groundhog shook his head. "I would have to do a through check on all of their systems. I don't want to yank something rather vital to their existence."

"And I doubt that any of them would calmly sit down for an examination," Red nodded understandingly.

"Exactly," Groundhog chuckled.

"So what does that leave?" Inferno asked, glancing from Red to Groundhog and back again. "I mean, we can't keep dodging him forever."

"Actually…"

The group turned to Rollerforce who was looking not at the four gremlins but rather towards the supply hanger. Groundhog frowned as he followed his friend's line of sight. "What?"

"Do you have an idea Rollerforce?" Red Alert asked encouragingly.

"Amazingly enough," Rollerforce smiled widely. "I think I do!"

* * *

Starscream was agitated. This was nothing new. The current Decepticon hideout was in complete disarray. This also was nothing new. However Starscream could not for the life of him shake the feeling that things were about to change. And considering the Decepticon luck, or rather his own luck, for the past few months Starscream doubted that it would be for the better.

He frowned as he glanced over at the Constructicons all trying their best to erect yet another tower for them to have a place to scheme against the Autobots. Starscream didn't feel it prudent to tell them that he no longer cared if they actually managed to build the slagging thing. That tower had been nothing but trouble and the thing hadn't even stood for longer than half an hour. It kept the Constructicons out of his wiring at least.

No, there were other, more pressing matters that needed his attention. Such as not only gathering the Energon that they now knew for certain was on the wretched mud ball of a planet they were currently on but also how to go about destroying the one who had handed the Decepticons their defeat so easily and with the destruction of the All Spark itself. Now if only he could shake the damn feeling that something was coming.

With a frown, Starscream turned towards the opposite side of the quarry and instantly spotted his fellow seekers and the lone seeker-wannabe. Skywarp was watching as Thundercracker tried his best to teach Misfire the art of card cheating and from the look of sheer puzzlement on Misfire's face and the one of utter frustration on Thundercracker's, Starscream could conclude that the other red flyer wasn't understanding anything one iota.

He was about to turn in disgust when Skywarp just happened to look up and catch Starscream's expression. Skywarp's smile diminished and one of curiosity took its place. He tilted his head in askance and Starscream's scowl deepened. He couldn't even explain the bizarre feeling to himself let alone explain it to Skywarp. Not that he wanted too but still.

Skywarp made to actually stand up and Starscream could only guess head his way when he scowled at the purple and black mech, stilling the others movements quiet effectively. Skywarp sent him a frown of his own but Starscream simply whirled around and stomped towards the second, larger dug out thoroughly ignoring him.

Starscream could still feel it. Something was most definitely coming. The most frustrating part of it was that he knew that whatever it was, was tied directly to himself. Years of mistrust had given Starscream an uncanny ability to know when something was after him. Usually it was Megatron's fist coming down on his head to keep him in line but not this time.

This time, whatever it was, Starscream could not figure out if it was for better or for worse.

He paused just steps away from the coarse shelter and turned back around, his optics zeroing in on the sky. The slagging feeling in the center core of his spark would not stop tugging at him, almost relentlessly at times in its attempt to get the Decepticon flyer to acknowledge it. The warrior in him knew that he could not ignore it. The scientist in him knew that it was a key clue into something even bigger than what was already known.

Something most definitely was coming. Now if only Starscream could figure out what in the pit it was so he could blow the thing sky high.

"**Isn't this a cozy little arrangement you group have going for yourselves**!"

Starscream gasped and whirled around, his optics zeroing in on the figure standing at the edge of the quarry wall. "_**You**_!" he gasped in complete surprise.

And strangely enough even with the sudden appearance of the mech above him, the feeling had not gone away. Something was still coming. Now if only Starscream could figure out what.

**-To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Notes**: You all just hate me right now, don't you. XD


	161. A Chilling Entry

**Cover Me**

By Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**: YAY! Look! I'm posting at a decent hour! Feel my shock! ;p In other news, if you're a Live Journal Junkie I have a new Live Journal Community Called Anarchy Alley! The Link is in my profile! It's a place for anything and everything Slash/Yaoi!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Sixty One: A Chilling Entry

"Oh slag!" Megatron gasped as he quickly abandoned Frenzy's small sled of Energon and began pelting towards the Autobot's commander's sled. He didn't even slow down when he reached the thing, instead taking a giant leap up onto the edge and clambered up it startling the human that stood on the edge. "Get Ratchet!" he hissed before he even reached the boy.

"Ratchet?" Sam asked utterly baffled as he turned away from watching the pods entering the Earth's atmosphere.

"Now!" Megatron snapped at the same time trying to remain quiet, glancing at where Prowl was standing with Optimus discussing potential landing sites in a flurry.

"What? Why?" Sam whispered back also double checking to ensure that anyone not in the know of Megatron's return wasn't anywhere close to their position.

"Think a minute!" Megatron growled at him. "They're going to be sizzling hot from entering the Earth's atmosphere. Now take a look at what we're _standing_ on!"

Sam's eyes widened as he finally began to understand what Megatron was getting at. "Primus!" he gasped horrified. "You don't think-?"

"It's exactly what happened to me," Megatron confirmed with a sharp nod. "The heat of the entry verses the cold of this frozen wasteland. I hadn't realized that the ARC's landing had weakened the ice underneath and hadn't gone more than a few steps before I was underwater!" Megatron actually shuddered at the remembrance. "The heat of my systems being suddenly submersed in sub-zero waters… I was lucky my systems threw me into Stasis Lock when it did or I would have been dead right then and there!" Sam couldn't keep the horror from his expression as he looked at the bowed head for a long second before the head snapped up and the optics lightened.

"B-b-big p-p-problem," Frenzy wheezed nodding emphatically. "Th-th-they're in t-t-trouble!"

"Shit! OPTIMUS!" Sam hollered as he whirled around, startling the group of mechs deep in conversation. "We've got a situation!"

"What?" Optimus asked completely baffled as he glanced at Frenzy who was quickly following Sam to the opposite edge of the sled, holding onto the ropes latching the Energon for balance. "What's wrong now?"

"Frenzy just reminded me!" Sam gasped, ensuring that he said the correct name aloud. "Remember what happened to Megatron?"

Optimus seemed utterly bewildered for a moment glancing at Ironhide and Jazz who seemed just as lost before his own optics brightened in surprised. "Shit! RATCHET!" he bellowed as he spun towards the medic.

Ratchet actually jumped at the sheer force of Optimus' panicked shout. "What?"

"The ice!" Optimus bellowed as he pushed past Sunny and Sides to reach the other mech. "The _ice_! They're too hot already!"

Ratchet's optics brightened stunned. "Shit! The Energon!"

"What?" Jazz yelped as his head whipped around to look at Ratchet before he turned to look at the oh-so innocent Energon sitting on the sleds.

"Not _that_ Energon! The _raw_ Energon!" Ratchet shrieked. "We thinned the layer of ice over the raw slagging Energon!"

"Shit!" Both Jazz and Ironhide shouted as one.

"We need to get to them!" Optimus commanded. "Prowl! We need a projected trajectory on those pods and we need them _now_!"

"Of course Prime," Prowl nodded before he turned to watch the flaming orbs. Perceptor and Wheeljack ran to his side to also try and figure out the potential landing sites, each one babbling different calculations.

"What's going on?" Sunny asked puzzled as he looked at the four very worried mechs before him.

"The sudden drop in temperature from the heat of the atmosphere to the chill of the ice is going to wreck havoc on their systems," Ironhide snarled as he turned to Optimus. "Not to mention the fact that they're going to need something to scan for alt modes."

"Exactly!" Optimus nodded emphatically. "Epps! Go meet up with Captain Manning and let him know the situation! We need him to get the jets up on his deck!"

"Jets!" Ironhide yelped aghast. "Seekers? Optimus-"

"What choice do we have?" Optimus growled.

"They can get different alts later," Ratchet nodded. "Time is definitely _not_ on our side!"

"Right," Epps agreed.

"Sunstreaker! Take Epps and snag Manning. Get them to that ship!" Optimus barked the order.

"Got ya!" Sunny nodded as he held out for the human.

"What about me?" Sideswipe asked curiously.

"One, we sent Sunny away due to the sparkling," Ratchet spoke before Optimus could even get a word out. "Two, we may need your help with the mechs inbound."

"Prowl! What's the trajectory of those pods?" Optimus called out, as it almost seemed as if one of them was closer than the other.

"They'll strike at any minute!" Prowl replied. "One twenty points to the north of us and the other sixteen northwest! They'll land rather close to one another."

"Ya mean they're both right next to one another?" Jazz asked with a frown. "But how can that be?"

"One's just bigger than the other," Perceptor explained.

"Who could they possibly be though?" Wheeljack frowned. "We didn't get any incoming signal."

"They could be Decepticons," Prowl warned. Barricade and Soundwave shot him a look but neither said anything. They were just as worried as Prowl was.

"Does it matter?" Ratchet shook his head, already bent over a data pad figuring out what he'd need to do for two incoming mechs.

"No, it doesn't," Optimus shook his head. "Neither one is going to hit the water, right?" he asked Prowl worriedly.

"If one does then we're out of luck!" Ironhide spoke sadly. "We can't really jump into the water after him."

Prowl alleviated everyone's fears with a shake of his head. "One is going to be close but they should hit the solid ice."

"Good," Optimus sighed in relief. "All right! Let's go!"

Jazz quickly leaned down for both Sam and Frenzy while Barricade got Ron and Steve. Ironhide wasted no time getting Will and Prowl took Knight and Eddie. Miles was surprised when Bumblebee held out a hand for him but didn't question it as he stepped up.

The group scrambled, leaving the sleds where they were as they began heading towards the potential landing spots. "We need to get them to the Gauntlet as soon as we can," Ratchet announced, his optics still glued to the data pad in his hands. "That is if they don't slip into Stasis Lock first."

"Stasis Lock?" Prowl practically whipped around in surprise.

"What do you think we were talking about? Megatron slipped into Stasis Lock after his overheated body hit the chill of the Arctic!"

"Shit! They're here!" Optimus bellowed as he snagged Sideswipe and practically threw him to the ground. The others dropping just as quickly and those with humans in their hands shielding the smaller, more fragile creatures as the two pods finally hit the ground. It almost felt as if the whole world trembled as the force of the pods striking the planet reverberated all the way to where they had been standing. Sam could understand why the mechs hit the ground. It would have felt like a point five earthquakes had he been on the ground.

When Jazz finally stood, Sam quickly checked around, seeing that all the mechs were clambering to their feet. The only one's not affected had been the condors who had remained in the air. Ravage looked a bit put out however as he had bounced due to his diminutive size, snow practically coating the black cat turning him almost white.

"Shit! Optimus!"

Everyone whirled around at Ironhide's cry and instantly saw what he was pointing at. While the smaller pod had bounced across the snow before finally coming to a rest still in the snow, it seems as if the larger one skidded across the snow before stopping on a patch of ice; a patch that had detached and was now floating away as a brand new ice burg. "Aw hell!" Ratchet yelped even as Optimus swore again.

"Shit! We have to get him before he gets too far!"

"But how?" Sideswipe shouted stunned as he followed the Autobot leader now pelting towards where the pod that was drifting away.

"Damn it!" Ironhide shouted as they finally reached the edge of the ice and realized that it was now well out of arm's length.

"Slag!" Jazz snarled in frustration.

"Optimus! I have to go check on the other pod!" Ratchet shouted, pointing to where the other mech still hadn't shifted out into his mech form. That was so not a good sign.

"Right! Go," Optimus nodded but Ratchet was already pelting away, dragging Wheeljack with him.

The group stared at the pod, all of them trying desperately to think on how to get to him. "Could we use the Gauntlet?" Perceptor asked worriedly.

"Not before he falls into Stasis Lock or worse, dies," Jazz shook his head. "The ship can't get this far inland."

"Damn it bug, what the slag are you waiting for?" Barricade stunned everyone by shouting as he finally reached the group with Soundwave right behind him.

"What?" Bumblebee stared at the black and white 'Con as he stormed towards him, taking a surprised step back at Barricade's approach.

"The tow cable!" Barricade shouted at him as he set Ron and Steve on the ice as well. Bumblebee's optics brightened as he quickly set Miles down by his father and opened a small compartment on his thigh. Yanking out Ironhide's tow cable he then stopped looking at a complete loss as to what to do with it. Barricade took any option out of his hands as well as the tow cable as he whirled around to the Autobots. "Who's got the best throw?" he demanded.

"Prowl," Jazz said without pause. "His calculations are the best."

"Understood." Prowl quickly set down Eddie and Knight on the ground and took the tow cable and pulled out a long swatch of cable. One optic never leaving the floating ice burg, he raised one arm with the hook clasped in his hand and waited.

"What are you waiting for?" Barricade snarled. "Throw the damn thing!"

"Wait for it," Prowl snapped back and Barricade almost wanted to throttle the other patrol car when suddenly the ice burg shifted slightly, spinning to the right and Prowl brought his arm forward and launched the hook towards the pod. It connected and latched the pod on the first throw. "You were saying?" Prowl drawled.

"Slagging Autobots!" Barricade snarled.

"Make sure you don't pull him right off the ice!" Perceptor shouted as Optimus snagged onto the line and Ironhide set Will down so he could lend his own bulk. "We have to pull both him and the ice back over!"

"Tell us something we don't know!" Ironhide shouted angrily as Bumblebee and Sideswipe snagged the line as well since it seemed the current wasn't about to relinquish the ice burg, the humans scrambling to try and keep out of the way.

"Easy! Easy! Easy!" Jazz shouted as the pod slid slightly. The current was still fighting against them and they knew that they couldn't pull the ice burg straight back to the shore. The group just held on however, refusing to let go as the ice started swinging left.

"That's working!" Barricade suddenly shouted, surprising everyone with his joyous cry. "Try swinging him to the left shore!"

"What?" Ironhide yelped surprised but Barricade was already running away.

"He's right!" Bumblebee yelped excitedly as he realized what Barricade was doing. "Swing the ice towards the left!"

"Got it!" Optimus shouted back as he tried to maneuver the line to the left.

Soundwave had already run after Barricade along with his team and Jazz. Prowl relinquished his place on the line and took off after them. Perceptor with his slight size knew he couldn't do anything to help and instead was bouncing up and down where he stood, unable to stand still. Sam couldn't stand still either and took off towards Barricade and the others, Miles and Will right behind him. "Do you think they can get him?" Will got out around his gasps for breath as he ran.

"They should!" Sam called back just as there was a triumphant cry ahead of them and Sam's eyes widened as he took in the scene before him.

Soundwave had lain down on the ice and was stretching out over the water with his long arms and it looked as if he managed to sink his fingers into the snow. The joy didn't last long however as it seemed that his grip was faltering. Sam desperately prayed that Soundwave wasn't pulled over into the water but it didn't look as if the 'Con was going to release the ice any time soon.

"Frenzy! Rumble!" Soundwave barked out and Sam, Will and Miles arrived just as two smaller mechs clambered onto their leader and scrambled over his arm and onto the ice burg. Sam felt his chest constrict at the sight of them. The tow cable and Soundwave were the only things keeping the ice from floating away into the water and possibly sinking with the unknown mech, Rumble, Frenzy and by default, Megatron.

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw quickly circled the ice and went to the far side, trying their best to push the ice closer towards Soundwave. "Just a little further!" Barricade called out as both he and Prowl had also dropped down to the ground and were trying to reach the ice. Barricade's claws were better to dig into the ice but apparently Prowl wasn't about to let the 'Cons get all the rescuing glory.

Frenzy and Rumble were doing their best to push the pod towards the others but it was huge. Sam wondered if all the mechs were that large in their space pod forms but didn't think so. The pod was already bigger than Jazz standing up!

"I got it!" Barricade shouted excitedly and Sam spotted that Barricade had indeed snagged the edge of the ice as it swung closer thanks to the two condors. Prowl was holding on as well even though his grasp was slipping more so than Barricade's.

"Get over here!" Jazz shouted to the mechs still holding onto the line.

Optimus left Ironhide and the others and pelted towards them. The three humans scattered as he dove onto his stomach and reached forward, his arm length just as long as Soundwave's, and snagged the ice. With the four of them they hauled the ice over until it bumped the shoreline.

"I've got him!" Jazz shouted as he leaned forward and snagged the framework of the pod.

"But who's got you?" Ironhide shouted as he suddenly appeared and lunged forward, snagging Jazz about the waist before the mech fell forward as the ice pulled away from the shore once again and nearly hauled him over.

Once Jazz had his feet under him once again, Ironhide also snagged the pod as did Sideswipe and Perceptor. With the four holding onto the ice and the other four the Cybertronion, they all heaved as one. The pod miraculously slid from the burg up onto solid ground. "Back up!" Optimus suddenly shouted scuttling backwards still on his hands and knees. The other three quickly followed suit as Jazz and Ironhide proceeded to roll the pod further away.

Sam saw why in a moment as the ice where the mechs had been on suddenly cracked and crumbled into the water. They had gotten the pod just in the nick of time. Or so he thought until he saw the arcs of blue lightning flying over the pod and heard the crackling of electricity.

"Energon surges!" Ironhide shouted.

"Get him to Ratchet!" Optimus barked out and the mechs wasted no time trying maneuvering the pod between them as they headed to where Ratchet and Wheeljack were hovering over the second pod. That mech had not transformed either. This was not good.

Jazz, Sideswipe and Ironhide rolled the pod towards the medic as Optimus, Barricade, Bumblebee and Sideswipe offered the humans lifts. Sam didn't even think twice as he found himself in Bumblebee's palm along with Miles. The new arrivals current emergency a higher priority then the tiff he had with 'Bee and 'Cade.

"He's still in pod form," Optimus gasped as he handed Will over to Ironhide.

"I know," Ratchet snarled, different pieces of his equipment lined up beside him and what looked like electrodes on the smaller pod, also succumbing to the Energon surges. "If we don't get them up and scanning another alt mode soon their Stasis Locks may fail them and they could die!"

"What?" Will gasped horrified.

"There's just too much Energon on this continent," Wheeljack shook his head.

"Is there anything we can do?" Optimus asked frantically.

Ratchet's mouth thinned into a flat line. "Not with what I have," he admitted to the Autobot leader in a soft voice. "And there's no way to force them into their mech modes. We have to wake them up first but…"

"Damn it!" Ironhide shouted at the top of his voice box, startling the humans.

"What about Primus?" Ravage suddenly called out. "He has to be able to do something!"

"Oh and just how are we supposed to reach him?" Barricade began to snarl when Soundwave suddenly reached into a compartment in his arm and pulled out something very familiar. Barricade's optics went bright with astonished. "Oh you bastard!"

"What is a 'bastard'?" Rumble frowned up at him even as Soundwave held out the All Spark shard to Jazz.

"You and Sam Witwicky are the only ones who are able to use the remains of the All Spark," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world while Sam just stared at the piece of rock in stunned surprise. "Therefore it was of no use at the base."

"And if Starscream had gotten a hold of it?" Jazz drawled as he plucked the shard out of Soundwave's hand.

Soundwave merely shrugged. "One can only assume it would have refused to work in his presence as well."

"We will discuss this later!" Optimus drawled, shooting Soundwave a look that seemed to be a mix of both disapproval and relief. "Sam! Jazz!"

"We're on it!" Jazz nodded as he held out a hand for Sam.

Sam quickly shifted from 'Bee's palm to Jazz's and rapidly reached out for the shard, bracing himself to zip over to see Primus yet again. However the feeling of vertigo never arrived and Sam was still looking at the other mechs and the white expanse of the Arctic as opposed to the dark void that was Primus' home when a voice spoke in his head. "Get the shard to my children!" Primus' voice sounded just as frantic as everyone else's. "I will do the rest!"

Sam blinked in surprise before he looked up to relay the order to Jazz when the saboteur nodded at him. "I heard!"

"Heard what?" Perceptor asked puzzled but Jazz had already leaned down and held out his hand with Sam closer to the two pods.

Sam didn't even have a chance to brace himself as suddenly the shard within his hands began to heat up under his palms. His eyes widened before they slammed shut as the last small piece of the All Spark began to glow a hot white and bright streaks of lightning shot out and towards the two pods. Wheeljack reached forward and snagged Ratchet's shoulders, pulling him back and into the circle of Wheeljack's arms away from the battling lightning.

Everyone stared stunned as the white light began to combat that of the blue Energon surges and soon enough the white lightning outnumbered the pale blue. "By Primus," Wheeljack gasped.

"Brace yourselves," Optimus spoke over the crackling. "They'll probably be confused after they wake up!"

"We still don't know if they're Autobots or Decepticons," Prowl spoke over the noise.

"That one is an Autobot," Barricade shouted pointing to the larger of the two pods. "That's definitely a Decepticon."

Prowl stared at Barricade astonished as Optimus sent him a surprise look. "How can you tell?"

"The armor," Soundwave explained, the others straining to hear his flat voice over the crackling. "Our armor plating is thicker."

"Back up!" Ratchet suddenly shouted and Prowl reached forward and snagged Jazz's arm to pull both him and Sam further back from the two pods that were rumbling.

Sam could feel the All Spark shard in his hand cooling down slightly and the motion of Jazz moving away and he risked opening one eye. The All Spark had indeed ceased it's own power surge and both pods were now fully engulfed by purely white lightning. The pods made their own creaking noise and Sam realized that they were shifting. '_It's working_!' Sam realized and the second voice spoke again.

"I can only hold off the Energon Surges for a few moments," Primus spoke quickly. "They need the protection of another form!"

"Got it!" Sam said aloud as he turned to the others. "We have to get them to the Gauntlet!"

"Right!" Optimus nodded turning to the two new arrivals that were just finishing their transformation. "**We have to hurry**," he said in Cybertronion. "**There is a large quantity of raw Energon near here and they're threatening your circuits.**"

"**W-w-who**?" The larger mech began but Optimus caught his elbow and hauled him to his feet. Optimus was momentarily stunned to realize that his head only came up to the mech's shoulder. Whoever he was, he was _tall_!

"**No time**," he said quickly. "**You're health is priority**."

Prowl quickly took the arm of the smaller mech who was staggering to his feet. "**We have to hurry**!"

It was a scramble back to the Gauntlet and Sam wasn't surprise to see Sunstreaker standing by the ship where two jets were perched on the deck. "Is everyone all right?" he called out, hurrying over towards where Sideswipe was walking slowly, Ron and Steve in his hands.

Epps was looking over the two mechs worriedly from Sunny's hand and looked over to Will in Ironhide's palm. "We got the jets ready! Are they all right?"

"Primus bought us some time," Sam called out, lifting the shard slightly.

"You brought the All Spark?" both Epps and Sunstreaker yelped aghast.

"We'll explain later!" Ratchet snarled, still running his scanner over the two new mechs respectively. "Slag! They're low on Energon!"

"We don't have time to crush the cubes we have," Ironhide snarled.

"I know!" Ratchet bit back. "But they're way too low as it is and they're running through it too quickly!"

"What about oil?" Optimus called over his shoulder as he and Wheeljack steadied the larger mech.

"Damn! Soundwave! Get the barrels!" Barricade startled everyone yet again with his shout.

"What's in those barrels anyhow?" Jazzed asked curiously as Soundwave took a sharp left and pelted towards where they had left the sleds.

Barricade quickly glanced over at him with a small frown. "Energon," he admitted grudgingly.

"What?" Ratchet whirled to look at Barricade stunned.

"You have Energon?" Prowl yelped surprised.

"But where?" Optimus asked utterly baffled.

Megatron was the only one however that realized just where it had been that Barricade had found Energon. '_The slagging reserves in the ship,_' he thought with a groan.

"You found some in the ARC's reserve?" Optimus shouted before Barricade had even spoken. No one noticed Frenzy's darker optics go bright with horrified surprise. Only Rumble gave the mech a sideways look as Megatron went utterly still.

"Does it matter?" Barricade yelped as they finally reached the Gauntlet.

Two scanner lights flared out of the newest arrivals and everyone scrambled away to give the mechs room to shift. Optimus wasn't all surprise to see the larger mech scanning the Spartan. There was no way he could take a jet form and Optimus didn't care why Keller had sent the plane, he was grateful for its presence.

Soon enough there was another Spartan and another F-twenty-two Raptor perched on the ice. Everyone went silent, waiting to ensure that the two mechs were all right and that they had gained another form in time. Everyone went tense. Even Manning and a few of his men who had clambered down the ladder to the ice were watching the two newest planes apprehensively.

It seemed like a long, long time before the familiar sound of gears turning resonated in the silence and soon enough the newest arrivals had shifted and two mechs now stood in place of the planes. They were clearly still under the Energon's effects however as the smaller one fell back onto his aft, unable to balance correctly with his new form. Even the larger one dropped to one knee.

"Slag, Soundwave!" Optimus called out but the mech was already back with two of the barrels and holding them out for the Autobots to take. Ripping off the top to one of the barrels, Optimus offered it to the large mech while Ratchet was ensuring that the smaller one was also getting some of the bright pink liquid down. "**Better**?" Optimus asked quietly and the large mech nodded. "**Good**," he grinned relieved. "**Now if I'm not being too forward may I ask, who are you**?"

The mechs all leaned forward anxiously for his answer.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: -_RUNS AWAY AND DIVES BEHIND STARSCREAM-_

**_SS_**: What the slag?

**_BDQ_**: They'll glomp you before they kill me.

**_Barricade_**: Don't count on it!

**_SS_**: Go hide behind Misfire!

-_everyone glanced over where Misfire is trying to crawl away from FeildsOfHeather holding up her leash and collar set_-

_**SS**_:What about the other seekers... ... ...

-_Glances at Thundercracker who's being dragged away by EmruasCat, Skywarp trailing behind at a loss_-

_**BDQ**_: Boy am I glad I brought in a new seeker. I'm losing them left and right!

Join us next Monday for Chapter One Hundred Sixty Two: Sun In Your Eyes!


	162. Sun In Your Eyes

**Cover Me**

By Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**: Once again, this chapter refused to go where I wanted it to.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Sixty Two: Sun In Your Eyes

"Do you really think this is such a good idea?" The mech asked curiously as he watched his companions struggle under the large bulk of the item they were carrying.

"Well unless you can think of something better?" one of them grunted sourly.

Groundhog frowned, as he couldn't. "Still," he persisted. "This can't be a good example for the gremlins."

"If the slagging gremlins would behave themselves then it wouldn't be necessary in the slagging first place," Rollerforce grunted again as he and Inferno set their item down. "No! No! No!" he suddenly shouted as he spotted Motorhead and Bluestreak about to set their own burden down. "Over there! They need to be staggered!"

"What?" Motorhead called back confused.

"Over there!" Rollerforce shouted again as he headed towards the other pair, leaving Inferno to take an impromptu break.

"Amazingly he has a point," another mech chuckled as he came up behind the Decepticon mechanic turned medic.

"I know," Groundhog huffed. "Shocking."

"I heard that!" Rollerforce shouted out.

Red gave Groundhog an amused look before they continued to watch Bluestreak and Motorhead struggle with their burden. Groundhog shook his head again. "Still, I think we could have come up with _something_ other than this."

"It will solve the problem for now at least," Red chuckled. "Besides, you said so yourself that you couldn't find how to disable Dispensor's cannons when you examined him."

"Yeah, _that_ went real well," yet another voice drawled and Red and Groundhog turned to find Hound walking towards them.

"Are you drenched again?" Red asked surprised as he instantly took note of the beads of moisture that coated the green mech.

Hound made an irritated sound as he shook himself off. "On the up side, three more car washes and I'll get one free!"

"You already get them free. We override their computer," Red chuckled. Hound just shrugged as he wiped himself off with another of Ratchet's sheets.

"It's going to be highly entertaining to see Optimus and the others reactions when they see this," Inferno shook his head as he wandered over to the group while Rollerforce directed Motorhead and Bluestreak to yet another end of the courtyard.

"I just hope that they're having an easier time of it than us," Red snickered.

* * *

The large mech said nothing for a long moment after Optimus posed his question. "**You are Autobots**? **Or Decepticons**?" he asked instead leaning back and a bit away from Optimus' hovering form warily. It was clear that the large mech was unsure as to who it was that surrounded him and it was apparent to all that he was very apprehensive about that. Strange considering both Barricade and Soundwave had indicated that his own companion was of the Decepticon faction.

Optimus gave him a crooked smile even as he took a small step back in order to give the mech some more space. "**A bit of both actually**," he chuckled nervously as the mech continued to stare straight at him with little to almost no expression.

"**I'm afraid I do not understand**," the mech spoke evenly, his optics still staring straight at Optimus unwaveringly making Optimus almost just as nervous as the newcomer himself. "**You are Autobots yet also you are Decepticons**?"

"**I'm afraid it's a long story**," Optimus chuckled uneasily. "**Most of us are Autobots but with current events as they are there are a few Decepticons residing with us**…" The mech just continued to stare at him steadfastly and Optimus let out a small coughing-like sound to cover his own anxiety. "**May we ask your name**?"

The mech's optics flickered slightly in surprise. "**Oh of course**,** I do apologize for that**.**I am**-"

"**I am the supreme being of the universe**!" his smaller companion suddenly shouted out enthusiastically, waving the barrel of Energon around for emphasis completely ignoring the sloshing pink liquid spilling over the side.

"**Will you slagging hold still**!" Ratchet snapped as he tried for a third time to run a scanner over the smaller jet who was still waving his arms about with great enthusiasm.

"**Oh**…" Barricade stepped away from the jet a bit as he waved his barrel around. "**Perhaps I should have mentioned that the Energon was very well aged**."

"**Yes, you should have**," Ratchet drawled as he tried to press the mech back to the ground as the new flyer tried to stand. He needn't have worried however as the mech had yet to find his balance with the large wings spread out behind him and flopped back onto his aft.

"**I am the chosen of Primus himself**!" The jet called out suddenly, startling the Lambo's behind him as Energon flew back out of the barrel and right towards them. The two jumped out the way and a splash of pink quickly stained the snow on the ground at their feet.

"**You sure about that**?" Ravage drawled quietly as he approached and sat down next to the amused Sam as he tried his best to decipher what was being said around him with his very limited knowledge of the clicks and whirls being sounded. He did however have an idea as to what Ravage was doing suddenly staring up at him and quickly shot the cat a small frown. Ravage just gave him a large toothy cat grin.

"**Actually I am sorry to say that that is not the case**," the large Spartan stated to Ratchet with a sigh even as he pointedly set his own barrel aside.

"**What do you mean**?" Optimus asked as Ratchet spoke over his leader at the exact same time.

"**I don't care if that **_**is**_** aged, you need Energon**!" he snapped at the large mech who jerked in surprise at the sudden shout.

Optimus chuckled at the Spartan's stunned expression as he picked the mechs abandoned barrel. "**You'd best listen to him**," he told the mech in a stage whisper. "**As our medic he can be quite obstinate in these matters**."

The mechs optics brightened in understanding before he turned to Ratchet. "**So it is you whom we are indebted too for our current good health**?"

"**Err**…** in a way**," Ratchet quickly got back to trying his best to keep the jet's barrel from tipping over even as the mech refused to relinquish the item and took yet another long swig despite Ratchet chastising him to slow down.

"**I do not understand**?" the Spartan frowned turning back to Optimus.

"**Let's just say that there has been a lot of new developments since we left Cybertron**," Optimus told him quietly with another what he hopped was a relaxing smile. The Spartan still stared up at the Autobot leader completely devoid of expression once again, any trace of his previous astonishment gone.

The Spartan seemed to mull over this for a moment before he nodded and took another very slow sip of his Energon. "**We were just very lucky I suppose to find any Cybertronions this far out into space**," he said instead.

"**How did you find us anyway**?" Jazz asked curiously, ignoring Prowl's small frown. "**What**? **Don't tell me you're not curious**." Prowl just sighed.

The Spartan looked at the two a long moment before he finally spoke. "**I admit that it was in part the Energon that nearly killed us**," he admitted, staring down at the remaining pink liquid in the barrel in his hands.

"**Your scanners are that strong that they picked up the Energon here all the way from space**?" Perceptor asked excitedly at the concept.

The Spartan gave him a shake of his head. "**Unfortunately even our scanners are not that efficient**." His expression never changed even as Perceptor slouched in disappointment.

"**Damn Soundwave**," Barricade chuckled as he prodded his large companion with his elbow. "**This guy could give **_**you**_** a run for your credits in the deadpan department**." Soundwave responded in typical Soundwave fashion by ignoring Barricade completely, his optics never leaving the smaller jet.

"**But then how did you locate us**?" Optimus asked curiously.

"**The signal you sent**," The Spartan spoke puzzled. "**In trying to pinpoint it's origin we discovered the Energon waves**." He paused again. "**You sent out a signal, did you not**?"

"**The signal**?" Ironhide asked surprised. "**But that was sent out months ago**!"

The Spartan turned to Ironhide puzzled. "**We received a new signal just as we entered this solar system**." There were a few puzzled looks among the mechs and Rumble was the only one privy to Megatron groaning in frustration. He wasn't the only one however who apparently figured out the strange signals origin.

"**The ARC**," Barricade groaned with a shake of his head. "**When Misfire's shot freed the ARC there was probably a repetitive signal being broadcast that was muffled by the ice. After recognizing us however it probably stopped.**"

"**You're kidding**," Ironhide drawled.

"Oh for crying out loud!" A voice suddenly called out from the ground and all the mechs turned surprised to find most of the small humans glaring up at them. Epps took a step forward. "So who _are_ they?" he demanded to know, unable to contain his curiosity any longer. Will shot him a quick disapproving glare but he himself was glancing at Ironhide, eager for an answer.

"Well give us a minute and we'll find out," Ironhide huffed rather frustrated by all the non-answers himself.

It didn't seem as if they would get one any time soon as the large Spartan suddenly swung his head around to stare at the small cluster of humans, his optics brightening with surprise and curiosity. "**Fascinating**," he murmured as he leaned forward to get a closer look at the humans. "**What **_**are**_** these little units**?"

Miles practically jumped straight up in the air and scuttled behind Sam to escape the large mech's scrutiny but Sam however just waved at him, use to the now tradition stares of surprise and fascination that nearly all the new arrivals had given him upon their arrivals. "Hello!"

The large head tilted to the left. "**Fascinating**," he said again.

There was a long pause. "**You're a scientist, aren't you**?" Ironhide groaned as he dropped his head into his palm.

"**Ironhide**!" Perceptor yelped aghast and a bit insulted. "**How could you say that like it's a bad thing**?"

"**Why yes actually**," the Spartan answered surprised. "**How did you know**?"

"**Really**?" Perceptor instantly perked up as he whirled back around to look at the newcomer. "**What field**?"

"**Um**…" The Spartan leaned back as Perceptor practically leaned over him. "**Xenomechanism**." As one everyone turned back to the humans.

Sam had been watching with a small smile hidden behind his hand. Any further and the Autobot scientist might just fall on top of the new arrival. He wondered briefly what it was that was being said when everyone turned to stare at himself and the others. Sam just raised an eyebrow, his curiosity now twice as strong as to what they were discussing.

"**Really**?" Perceptor asked excitedly.

The Spartan nodded. "**Though I have yet to understand how these creatures can be functioning.**" He went back to staring at the humans who were all staring right back at him. "**Fascinating**," he said again.

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah**.** Humans are very**,_**very**_** fascinating**," Ironhide quipped in annoyance. "**Now, for the third time mind you**, **who **_**are**_** you**?"

The Spartan nodded and leaned back away from the humans to turn and face the cluster of mechs all waiting eagerly for his answer. He had just opened his mouth to assuming give them what they had been asking for when suddenly there was a rather long string of frightening cackling sounds and the Spartan whirled around to stare at his companion, an expression of complete horror beginning to creep over his face. The smaller jet had apparently gotten the handle of walking around with the added bulk of his wings and had moved away from the group, waving his arms in excitement, the barrel of Energon still in his hand though thankfully it was empty.

"**Watch me**!** Watch me**!" he cried out excitedly. "**I can fly now**!"

"**WHAT**?" The Spartan bellowed stunned as he leaped to his feet, or rather tried too as he still had yet to find his new center of gravity.

Everyone turned in surprise as the new jet transformed and quickly lifted up off of the ice. Epps reached forward and clamped a hand on Sam and Miles respectively as the sudden burst of wind nearly knocked them down. It had their fathers and Sam reached down to help Ron back up as Steve brushed the snow off his jacket. "Why do I get the feeling that this is not a good thing?" Ron drawled as he watched the jet start to run rather sporadic maneuvers in the air.

"**You gave him a flight mode**?" The Spartan shouted horrified as he watched his companion beginning a series of barrel rolls in the air. "**How could you give someone unstable as he is a **_**flight mode**_?"

"**Unstable**?" Ratchet shouted aghast even as Barricade growled at the Spartan.

"**It was either give him a flight mode or let him die. Would you have preferred the later**?" the Mustang growled.

The Spartan graced Barricade with a defeated look before he turned back to where his companion was flying. Upside down. "**GET BACK HERE**!" The Spartan bellowed firmly, startling Optimus with the sheer force of his shout. "**Right now**!"

Whatever the smaller jet replied was lost in the roar of his engines as he spun back around and proceeded to make a few runs at the floating ship. He skimmed over the _Gauntlet_, startling the deck hands into running for cover. "What in the hell is going on here?" Captain Manning shouted at where everyone was standing torn between going to Optimus for answers or going back to his distressed crew. "What the hell does that new jet think he's doing? Optimus Prime? Just what is going on here?"

"I'm trying my best to find that out," Optimus replied quickly as he struggled to help the Spartan to his feet with the help of Ironhide. "**What faction is your companion**?" he asked the Spartan sharply.

"**What**?" the Spartan sounded stunned as he whirled to look at Optimus aghast.

"**Don't play stupid**," Barricade snapped at the larger mech. "**Your companion has thicker armor plating, same as Soundwave and myself. Only the Decepticons had such precautions because we had prior warning that a war was about to take place**!"

"**He's not of either faction and neither am I**!" The Spartan shouted back at him, never taking his gaze away from his flying companion doing loop-de-loops.

"**You are not**?" Optimus asked agog. "**Neutrals**?"

The mech nodded. "**Indeed**. **My companion was injured during one of the first battles on Cybertron and the only way to repair him was to use the plating of those that had fallen around us. **_**That**_** is why his plating is harder than normal**." He shot Barricade a quick glare and the Decepticon instantly backed down.

Soundwave wasn't as appalled at the news as his companion however. "**He's a very good flyer for being a natural,**" he said evenly. "**And there is no record of a Seeker being amongst the neutrals**."

"**He wasn't a seeker**," the Spartan shook his head. "**His brother was as was mine though**."

"**Brother**?" Optimus asked surprised but the Spartan's attention was riveted on his companion.

"**Get back here**!" The Spartan shouted as it looked as if the other jet was about to test his new form as to how far it could go.

"**But I want to see if I can circle this planet**!" the jet whined back though he did turn away from his projected path of out over the ocean.

"**We can do so later**," the Spartan told him.

"**Oh the other governments are going to **_**love**_** that,**" Jazz snickered.

"'**Other governments**'?" the new mech asked puzzled.

"**Lets just say this planet isn't as unified as Cybertron was**," Ratchet explained with a small chuckle.

The Spartan just looked down at where Ratchet was running a scanner over him completely ignoring the roar of the smaller jet flying over them. With a shake of his head he turned back to watching his companion. "**I just wish that he would come down** **before he hurts himself**," he sighed. He turned back to Barricade, ignoring Ratchet still circling him as he scanned for any damage caused by the Energon. "**Neither of you are seekers yourselves**, **correct**?" Both 'Cons shook their heads. "**Slag**."

"**Well I'm ready to give you the all clear**," Ratchet announced with a smile.

The Spartan turned to him puzzled. "**Clear for what**?"

"**To go after your companion of course**," Ratchet snickered.

The other mech continued to stare at him even as the smaller jet buzzed over them cackling madly. "**I do not understand**."

There was a laugh from Jazz as he stepped forward and clapped a hand on the mech's arm, much to Prowl's alarm considering they still did not know whom they were dealing with. "**You haven't taken a look at yourself**, **have you**?" Jazz snickered.

"**Excuse me**?" The mech asked affronted, pointedly taking a step back and out from under Jazz's hand. Prowl instantly stepped forward to reclaimed his small husband, pulling him back and ignoring Jazz's amused grin.

"**The only other item that was anywhere near your size was that**," Ironhide told the mech straight up and pointed.

The newest arrival turned puzzled to stare at the large plane sitting on the ice a small ways away from the ship, the large box still sitting beside jet almost sheltered by the bulk. He looked at the Spartan stunned as he ran it against his own newer design. "**I'm a **_**seeker**_?" he practically bellowed, astounded at the notion.

"**Well a flyer, yes**," Optimus chuckled. The mech could only turn and stare at the Autobot leader in stunned surprise. He didn't have to test it out however as his startling shout seemed to instantly perk the interest of his companion and the airborne mech quickly turned and aimed right at where everyone was standing.

"INCOMING!" Epps bellowed aloud and he and Will both snagged Sam and Miles and hauled them back and away from the where the mechs were standing.

It was a sudden scramble as it looked as if the smaller jet wasn't about to slow down any time soon and they all scattered. Ironhide scooped up both Will and Sam as Bumblebee did Epps and Miles. Soundwave quickly gathered Steve and Ron while Jazz proceeded to break out of the tight grip that Prowl had on him to pluck both Eddie and Knight off the ground. Manning and his crew were still a good distance away and simply turned and darted back towards the _Gauntlet_.

Perceptor had instantly calculated the jet's flight path and was already almost all the way back towards the ridge where they had left the sleds before anyone else had even turned around. Sideswipe snagged his twin and hauled him away before Sunny could even begin to tell him that he could walk perfectly fine himself while Wheeljack did the same to a rather entertained Ratchet. He quickly lost his smile however as he turned to find that the Spartan had yet to move and that his companion was still barreling right for him. "**What are you doing**?" He shouted horrified, gaining everyone's attention as they all turned.

The Spartan still didn't move and Sam cringed as there was a loud roar of a jets engine and suddenly a cloud of snow flew upwards, encasing what had to be the two heavily damaged mechs. "What in the world is going on?" he shouted up at Ironhide, panic starting to overwhelm him as he tried to see the two mechs within the plume of frozen water.

"No idea," Ironhide growled. "Optimus! What in the Pit is going on?"

Optimus shook his head as he turned back towards the two new arrivals. "**Are you all right**?" he shouted even as he chastised himself that of course they weren't all right if the smaller jet had just plowed into his companion.

It was therefore stunning to all standing on the frozen wasteland of the Arctic when the snow finally settled back down to reveal both the Spartan and jet back in mech mode standing practically toe-to-toe with each other, the jet grinning madly. "**You fly next**! **You fly next**!" he shouted enthusiastically. "**Lets see how well you compare with my superior self**!"

"Wonderful, another egomaniac," Sunstreaker muttered under his breath in English just because.

"**Perhaps later**," the Spartan chuckled as he took the smaller jet's arm and began steering him back to where the other mechs were watching gob smacked. "**For now it seems as if we have caused our hosts enough grief**."

"**You're telling us**," Ironhide grouched under his breath, much to Will and Sam's confusion.

"**Are you all right**?" Optimus asked again when the jet had gone to sulking behind his companions back.

"**I do apologize for his enthusiasm**," the Spartan apologized. "**Unfortunately due to the damage he sustained as well as the unexpected happenings during his repair he is a bit unstable**. **However he is not a danger to anyone save himself I can grantee that.**"

"**Thank Primus for that**," Prowl muttered, still refusing to release Jazz even though the small saboteur insisting that he was absolutely fine.

"**What happened**?" Ratchet instantly demanded to know. "**What were the circumstances during his repair**?"

The Spartan was apparently no fool when it came to medics and instantly nodded. "**Apparently while we were desperately trying to keep him from dying there was a skirmish near one of the main power substations simultaneously**."

"**What happened**?" Sideswipe asked enthralled in the story now that it sounded to have some action in it.

"**During our attempt to recharge him the battle at the substation apparently overloaded the main output and there was a massive power surge.**"

Ironhide looked over at the small jet who was staring down at Soundwave's smaller team unwaveringly. Ravage was growling, his tail practically straight out behind him much to the jet's amusement while Rumble had hauled Frenzy behind the protective stance of Soundwave himself. "**He looks fine to me**," Ironhide drawled.

"**On the outside,**" the Spartan sighed. "**Unfortunately it disrupted his fusion reactor and there are a slew of electromagnetic anomalies in his entire circuitry**. **As a result of this instability he unfortunately believes himself to be a god**."

Stunned silence spread out over the mechs much to the worry of the nearby humans. "**A god**," Optimus gaped at him. Even Ravage stopped growling at the said "godly" jet and turned to just stare at the Spartan.

The Spartan nodded. "**As powerful if not more powerful than Primus himself**. **Of course that could simply be due to the fact his fusion reactor has a tendency to overcharge itself**."

Ratchet turned back to stare at Sam who was startled by the sudden scrutiny. "**Did Primus speak to you about any of this when you spoke**?" he demanded sharply.

"**Pardon**?" the Spartan asked surprised as he turned to look at Ratchet in askance.

Ratchet shook his head as he had to switch back to English and repeated his question to Sam. "Did Primus mention anything about the jet's glitches when you spoke?"

"Glitches?" Sam asked surprised as he looked over at the jet worriedly. "You mean like Red Alert's?"

"Oh apparently this mech makes Red Alert's glitch look like a small annoyance," Ironhide huffed.

"Ironhide!" Will admonished before Optimus could even utter a word. It was amazing how quickly Ironhide went from annoyed to thoroughly rebuke.

"**Fascinating**," the Spartan spoke once again.

"Oh, er. No he didn't," Sam said with a shrug.

"Odd," Ratchet frowned going back to looking at the small jet.

"**So**…" Jazz spoke up as he turned back to the Spartan since it seemed that they weren't going to get anywhere on the jets condition any time soon. "**Just what are we suppose to call you** **since you have yet to tell us your names**? **Or should we just make something up**?"

The Spartan stared at smaller lieutenant in surprise. "**You mean I have yet to tell you my name**?" he asked amazed.

"**Why should we**?" his companion suddenly frowned as he turned away from the still hissing Ravage. "**They didn't tell us theirs**!"

Optimus' optics flickered in shock as he realized that they hadn't. "**Quite right**," he said after a moment of surprise. "**I am Optimus Prime and these are**-"

"**You are Optimus Prime**?" the Spartan gasped as he whirled around to stare at Optimus in disbelief.

Optimus' head tilted oh so slightly to the left. "**Indeed**," he chuckled. The amusement turned into alarm however as the Spartan practically sank down to his knees in the snow.

"**Oh thank Primus**," the mech spoke with audible relief in his voice. "**Then perhaps you can finally help us to end our search**."

"**Your search**?" Prowl asked curiously just as surprised at the mechs words.

The Spartan nodded. "**We have been searching since the war first began**."

"**For**?" Ratchet asked.

"**Our brothers**," the Spartan told him.

"**The ones you said were seekers**?" Wheeljack asked surprised.

The Spartan nodded. "**My brother as well as his brother who happens to be my Starlinked**."

Barricade and Bumblebee quickly shared apprehensive glances even as Optimus spoke. "**Who are they**?" he asked quickly, the names of all the know seekers planet side floating through his databanks as well as the names of the many that he and his fellow Autobots had killed in battle.

The Spartan looked at him hopefully. "**My name is Skyfire**," he began. "**My companion is Sunstorm and we are searching for the seekers known as Solarflare and Astralplane**." And both the Spartan now know as Skyfire and the jet now known as Sunstorm turned to look at Optimus with both apprehension and hope that their search had somehow finally, one way or another, come to an end.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Notes:**

1-I swear to PRIMUS that when I was working the outline and decided to have Skyfire arrive at the Arctic I HAD NEVER SEEN THE OLD G1 SERIES! Imagine Kallipso and my surprise when I looked up the episodes with him to get a handle on his accent and speaking patterns to learn that not only had the Autobots _driven_ to the Arctic but that Skyfire had actually arrived in the Artic in the old series! Color me surprised! ^_^

2-I have absolutely no idea what Skyfire's area of expertise were. I looked everywhere and no one specifically stated what it was that he was a specialist in so I just decided that Xenomechanics sounded interesting.

3-Any suspicions as to the two mechs Skyfire mention please do not state them in the reviews! Thank you for your consideration! (I love mass confusion, don't I?)


	163. Coming to Terms

Cover Me

By The Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**: WOW! I didn't mean to scare anyone! I was never planning on dropping this story, I just had a frustrated "Grr" moment. However THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! –_hugs_- Wow! That was… a lot of reviews on the "do not review" notice of "Grr"! LOL! The reason I asked that there be no reviews was because from what I understood, if you review a chapter once while logged in, you can not review the same chapter again. Which is why I think it's a good thing I'm giving you two chapters, though I think you're all going to be very angry with me come the end. ;p Moving on, I apologize as the chapters are short and un-edited. I had 7 pages out of 20 done when there was a problem with our electric fence and a family member thought the best way to solve the problem was to re-set the circuit breaker without warning the rest of the family! Four pages just GONE! So I apologize for the lateness and the rather drool chapters. However it's only 11:46 pm so it's still Monday! ;p

**Notice to Disgruntled Reader**: We have now entered the Grand Canyon... please watch you step.

**Apologies**: My Notes for both chapters kind of got jumbled after the power outage so please let me know if anything didn't jive and needs repair! I was working on both chapters at the same time (a first for me) so I may have gotten a bit confused.

**Cover Me Fan News**: Well Congratulations to Ecat on Adult Fanfic for being my 700th review there! ^_^ Also check out the fan art screamertothestars did for me!

Version One: screamertothestars . deviantart . com/art/Ratchet-s-Medbay-Dilemma-143532037

Version Two: screamertothestars . deviantart . com/art/Final-Draft-of-Ratchet-D-143644587

Banner!: screamertothestars . deviantart . com/art/Cover-Me-Banner-143533133

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Sixty Three: Coming to Terms

Optimus wasn't sure if he should be relieved that the names weren't at all familiar or sorry for the two newcomers who still would not receive any clues to their companion's fates from him. He looked behind him to see if anyone of his team showed even the slightest hint that they recognized the names but everyone else was busy looking at one another just as baffled as he was. Even the small group of 'Cons were looking at the two newcomers completely lost.

"**Who**?" Ravage's head tilted to the side utterly flummoxed.

Skyfire's shoulders slumped while his companion instead straightened fully upright and glared at the larger mech with such fury. "**Told you**!" he hissed heatedly. "**They're dead**."

"**We don't know that**!" Skyfire insisted even as he looked at each mech in turn, every one shook their heads at his inquisitive look. "**They can't be dead**! **I would know, wouldn't I**?"

"**He's right. We may not have heard of them but that doesn't mean that they have perished**," Ratchet told Skyfire calmly, instantly recognizing the signs and trying to calm the mech before he overexerted himself.

"**Yeah. I mean, isn't it better that we **_**haven't**_** heard of them**?" Sunstreaker asked with a puzzled frown.

"**Means we never fought them**," Sideswipe nodded in agreement.

"**Unfortunately it also means that we still have no idea what has happened to them**," Skyfire said with a sigh.

"**Be better to know the truth then left wondering, huh**?" Jazz spoke sympathetically.

"**Indeed**," Skyfire nodded. "**There can still be hope**."

"**Oh get it through your thick processor**!** Solarflare is **_**dead**_!" Sunstorm snapped angrily as he whirled about and glared at his companion. "**As is Astral**! **Do not **_**delude**_** yourself any further**! **They are gone just as Cybertron is**!"

"**There is still a chance**!" Skyfire insisted.

"**Oh don't start this argument again**!** You saw him yourself in the streets of Tyger Pax**," Sunstorm hissed as he practically got right into Skyfire's face glaring up at him. He only came to Skyfire's shoulder but somehow he managed to glare down the other mech. "**Right before it blew up and the buildings fell down around you**!" he sneered. "**You know as well as I that it would have been near impossible for him to have survived that destruction**!"

"**It's possible he was pulled from the wreckages the same as myself**!" Skyfire shouted back, startling the humans with the sudden bellow of his voice. "**You know that there is a possibility same as I do**!"

"**You heard what the group that found you said**!" Sunstorm shouted back just as heatedly. "**You were the only mech they pulled out of that rubble still with a pulsing spark**! **It is only because of your unique size and harder plating that you even managed to escape alive**!"

"**But they could still be alive**!" Skyfire shook his head, refusing to give in to what apparently was a long-standing argument.

"**And yet neither one showed up at the spaceport during the final evacuation,**" Sunstorm responded.

The two glared at one another as the others could only stare in surprise at the heated exchange. Optimus approached the two hesitantly and tried his best to subtlety have the two move apart from one another. "**May we ask what happened**?"

Skyfire glanced at the group watching them, almost as if he had forgotten they were even there. Sunstorm gave a snort as he moved away, ignoring the whole lot of them as Skyfire let out a sigh. "**We were on our way to the shelters when the final attack on Tyger Pax happened**," he told them sadly. "**We were separated during the battle. I had just spotted Solarflare on the street when**…"

"**When everything went to the pits**," Sunstorm shouted back over his shoulder.

Skyfire shot him a quick look but reluctantly nodded. "**I woke up days later in an emergency ward in one of the few neutral zones just as they were bringing in Sunstorm here badly damaged.**"

"**And we haven't seen our brothers since**," Sunstorm finished with a vague wave of his hand. "**Not surprising since as I said, they're dead**." Skyfire frowned at him but Sunstorm wasn't even looking at his companion any more, looking out across the chilling waters instead.

"**There is always hope**," Jazz spoke quietly.

"**Hope doesn't change the truth**," Sunstorm hissed.

"**But what do we know as truth**?" Skyfire muttered. Sunstorm sent him a dark look but said nothing.

"**And you were separated**?" Optimus asked as he tried to put the pieces together and get the two mechs back on topic.

Skyfire nodded. "**We were searching for them when we heard that Megatron had begun recruiting any and all seekers to his cause**."

"**And killing the one's who didn't**," Sunstorm added for good measure.

Rumble couldn't stop himself from looking at his small partner at that point in time and wasn't at all surprised to see the optics darker than that of his small mates as Megatron looked at the two mechs in question. He looked over at Rumble and the other mech tilted his head in askance. Rumble wasn't sure if he should be more surprised that Megatron dipped his head in shame or sorry for him for having to live with the knowledge that he really did the things the Autobots were saying.

"**So you think they might have been with the 'Cons**?" Ratchet questioned with a quick glance at the two larger 'Cons.

"**Don't look at me**," Barricade huffed as he caught the medic's glance. "**Ask mister 'inner circle' here**."

Soundwave frowned but turned to the two newcomers. "**I have never heard the names you speak of**," he stated flatly.

"**Yeah, and we knew all the flyers**," Buzzsaw piped up.

"**Out flew some of 'em too**," Laserbeak chuckled. Sunstorm turned to stare at the two condors and both went very quiet under the piercing red gaze. Even Ravage moved even closer to the humans, not out of nervousness but as a precaution. There was something about the glare that was sent their way that was so familiar it was almost troublesome.

"**That is not surprising however**," Skyfire shook his head and Sunstorm snorted as he turned back around once again."**I do not think that they would join Megatron's cause.**"

"**Willingly**," Sunstorm contended.

"**And so you've been looking for them ever since**?" Prowl asked turning back to Skyfire.

"**Since we were first separated**. **And even after we left Cybertron before the final end we never gave up the search**," Skyfire nodded. "**We will not rest until we find them or at least finally learn what really happened to them**."

"**That's what I keep saying. They are both **_**dead**_!" Sunstorm shouted as he whirled back around.

"**He's not dead**!" Skyfire shouted forcefully, surprising his companion as well as the other mechs with the pure intense belief that was heard beneath the words. "**My spark still calls for him**! **He has to be alive**!"

"**Not necessarily,**" Prowl spoke sadly startling everyone there with the absolute sorrow that laced his usually calm and neutral voice. Prowl glanced over at Jazz before he turned back to Skyfire and gave him a sympathetic glance. "**I had not known that my Star Chosen had died**."

Skyfire and Sunstorm just stared at the Autobot commander in shock by this sudden announcement. "**Liar**," Sunstorm hissed furiously. "**For you are not dead**."

"**I nearly was**," Prowl spoke quietly as Jazz placed a hand on his arm in support. "**The grief and hurt within my spark nearly sent me over the edge**.** My grip on reality, on sanity waned and I nearly destroyed myself**."

"**And me**!" Barricade called out from the back. Skyfire looked at the 'Con baffled and Barricade turned to show his left side. "**Hey, I still have the dents to prove it**!"

"**You better not**!" Ratchet snapped at him.

"**It's an expression**," Barricade shouted back.

"**You want a matching one**?" Sunstreaker growled.

Barricade stared at the yellow Lamborghini before he glanced at Ratchet dubiously. "**I thought we didn't have hormones**."

"**Must everything be a joke to you**?" A voice whispered behind Barricade's left shoulder and he turned surprised to see 'Bee glaring at him.

"**Must you Autobots be so depressing**?" he countered instead. Bumblebee frowned but said no more.

Skyfire gave Barricade another long, confused look before deciding to ignore the strange conversation and turned to Prowl once more. "**If it is not too personal, may I ask how you managed to survive the break**?"

Prowl's optics flicked before he looked at Jazz hesitantly. "**Primus saw fit to return my partner to me**," he said with a small smile.

Dead silence from the mechs for nearly three whole minutes. "**No one comes back from the dead**," Sunstorm drawled as if he were speaking to a sparkling after the long pause. "**Even with my ultimate powers I can not bring anyone back from being **_**dead**_."

"**Why do we attract all the crazies**?" Barricade mock-whispered to Soundwave, ignoring the glares from the Autobots.

"**Must be your personality**," Laserbeak snickered.

"**Enough,**" Optimus glared at the 'Cons for a moment before he turned back to Sunstorm. "**It's complicated** **and quite a long story**."

"**We have the time**," Skyfire insisted, his optics never leaving Prowl and Jazz. "**And this is completely fascinating.**"

"**Scientists**," Ironhide huffed, ignoring Perceptor's sharp glare.

"**Well**… **we have a bit of an edge**," Jazz explained with a snicker.

"**An edge**?" Skyfire frowned but the mechs had already turned to look at Sam pointedly. Puzzled, Sunstorm and Skyfire looked at him too.

Sam blinked in shock as he found almost everyone was silently just staring at him. Surprising since, from what he could tell, they had been in a deep, intense discussion about… something. "What?" he asked as he looked over at Optimus with a worried frown. "Did you need me to do anything or… something?" He suddenly groaned as a thought occurred to him. "Do I need to speak to Primus again?"

"**What does he know about Primus**?" Skyfire whirled around to ask Optimus stunned as he instantly recognized the name of the Cybertronion God coming from the mouth of a odd small alien creature, ignoring Sam's jaw dropping down in surprise as the mech pointed right in his direction, a look of stunned disbelief on his features.

"**Ah, well**… **that**…" Optimus shifted nervously.

"**Sam and Jazz here are the only ones who can channel the last power from the remains of the All Spark and can speak to Primus**," Barricade drawled with a smirk. "**Jazz because he **_**was**_** dead and Sam**…** Well, because he's Sam**."

The two new mechs stared at him before Skyfire turned to Optimus. "**What does he mean by 'remains of the All Spark'**?"

"**Oh have we got a story for you**," Ironhide laughed as he slapped a hand on Skyfire's arm. "**Starting with the fact that the war is over**. **Megatron's dead**." Both Jazz and Bumblebee suddenly had to choke back the urge to either laugh or groan respectively, Prowl giving Jazz a small curious glance while Barricade gave the yellow scout a not so subtle punch in the side.

"**WHAT**?" Both newcomers shouted in shock, ignoring everyone else completely.

"**We encountered Megatron on this planet and engaged in battle with him**," Optimus began to explain.

"**WHAT**?"

"**Needless to say, he lost**," Ratchet snickered.

"**WHAT**?"

"**Why is it that no one ever believes us when we tell them this story**?" Ironhide laughed. Ratchet and Jazz just shrugged.

"**You defeated him**?" Skyfire asked stunned as he looked at Optimus completely gob smacked. "**How**? **How did you finally defeat the most devious enemy that had ever terrorized Cybertron in all of history**?" There was a chocked noise from Frenzy but no one really noticed as they were all smirking.

"**Actually, it wasn't me**," Optimus smiled widely and once again he turned to Sam. He made a wide gesture towards the small human teenager. "**It was him**."

Sam glared as he stared up at the mechs, his arms crossing over his chest in frustration. "Okay! Someone teach them English or start translating or something because all I'm getting is the word 'what' every five seconds."

"Seriously," Epps huffed as he bundled in his coat even further. "We're completely lost and it's too slagging cold out here!"

"Sorry," Optimus chuckled.

"So…?" Will prompted. "Who are they?"

"Skyfire and Sunstorm," Jazz told him with great enthusiasm.

"Wonderful," Will huffed becoming more than a little frustrated. "Decepticons or Autobots or what?"

"Neutrals actually," Ironhide snickered as he leaned down and allowed Will to climb up into his hand, shielding the small human from the wind with his other hand.

"Great…" Steve drawled from the ground as he looked about. "Anyone else have anything we could use to make a fire?"

"Sorry," Optimus chuckled.

"**What a strange language**," Skyfire frowned as he tried to decipher it himself.

"**It's called 'English' and is only one of multiple languages**," Perceptor smiled broadly

"**Fascinating**," Skyfire said again.

"**Don't worry, we'll help you learn it**," Ratchet smiled.

"**Thank you**… **um**…" Skyfire paused, at a bit of a loss.

"**Ratchet**."

"**Medic Ratchet**," Skyfire finished.

"**And I'm Jazz**," Jazz smiled before repeating his name again in English. Prowl gave him a sideways glance and Jazz just smiled. "What? We can't start to early."

"**Very good idea**," Optimus smiled at his friend. "**We also have a few uploads for you to go over as well**."

"**We would much appreciate that, thank you Optimus Prime**," Skyfire nodded.

"**Just Optimus**," Optimus chuckled.

Skyfire's head tilted in surprise. "**Optimus**."

"**Ironhide**," Ironhide grinned before he too repeated his name in English. The group went through the introductions and some even held out their hands to shake them.

"P-p-please to me-me-meet you," Skyfire began haltingly a few moments after accepting the small info chip from Optimus.

"What a disgusting language," Sunstorm stated with absolutely no problem at all as he went through the list of words that had been supplied to him. "What is a 'Crikey'?"

"A crocodile," Ironhide growled angrily. "And a pain in the aft."

"The language still is absolute horrid," Sunstorm huffed. "Not at all straightforward such as ours. How can there be more than one word for 'weather'? Absolutely ridiculous."

"Hey!" Epps frowned up at the mech.

"Careful," Ravage drawled as he approached the humans. "He's about two cards short of a full deck of cards if you know what I mean."

"Cards?" Sunstorm frowned at the strange word.

"Ravage," Soundwave said slowly in warning.

"What? It's the truth," Ravage gave a feline shrug.

Optimus chuckled. "And these are the humans. Starting with young Sam Witwicky, our liaison with the inhabitants of this planet."

Skyfire stared down at the human and Sam almost took a step back when there was a large hand held out in front of him. With a sigh of relief, he stepped up into Optimus' palm. It wasn't quite as terrifying now that he could almost look the larger mech straight in the optic instead of being stared at from a figure looming above him. "How do you do," he nodded and once more waved at newcomers.

"Mister Sam Witwicky," Skyfire nodded, his optics still looking over Sam from top to bottom, cataloguing every inch of the boy. Skyfire almost reached out with a hand before he drew it back as Optimus pulled Sam back towards himself. "Sorry," Skyfire said sincerely. "However my desire to study such a creature is a bit of a hard program to override."

"What?" Sam asked baffled as he looked up at Skyfire puzzled.

"He's a scientist," Ironhide growled as if that would explain everything and Will had to bring up a hand to keep from laughing as he looked up at the completely dejected look on Ironhide's face.

"Oh!" Sam blinked as it indeed did and he turned around a complete one hundred and eighty degrees for the mech to look him over. "Any questions?" he asked with a wide grin.

"Just one," Sunstorm huffed as he quickly turned and made his way over, almost getting right into Optimus' personal space to stare at the human. "How in the world was it you who defeated Megatron?"

Sam actually sighed. "Right, well. I suppose it was more the All Spark that did it as it was me."

"What do you mean?" Skyfire asked curiously.

The boy shrugged. "Well it was all happening so fast and I had the All Spark and Megatron was chasing me for it-"

"He didn't just shoot you?" Sunstorm asked in disbelief.

"He did have the All Spark," Jazz injected.

"Right," Sam nodded. "So I was trying to keep it from Megatron and Optimus said that if we couldn't get away from Megatron then to keep him from getting his hands on the All Spark was to merge it into Optimus' spark to destroy it once and for all and I figured 'if Megatron wants it so bad, then he can have it' and shoved the All Spark into exposed spark instead."

"And that's probably what drove out the 'virus'," Megatron spoke under his breath to Rumble beside him. Rumble just nodded in agreement. It made sense that was for sure.

Sunstorm meanwhile was staring at Optimus. "You were going to sacrifice yourself for the 'greater good'?" he drawled disbelievingly. "What are you? An idiot?"

"That's what I said!" Barricade called out cheerfully. "I'm starting to like that guy."

Sunstorm shot the Mustang a calculating look before he turned back to Sam. "And so you defeated him?"

Sam blinked as he shrugged. "I suppose you can say that."

"Fascinating," Skyfire said yet again.

"Man you scientist types just absolutely _love _that word, don't you?" Ironhide drawled.

"Please ignore him," Perceptor frowned as he pointedly turned his back to Ironhide. "He's one of those 'if I don't see it I don't believe it' types."

"Ah," Skyfire nodded in instant understanding.

"What's wrong with that?" Ironhide frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, highly… _fascinating_," Sunstorm frowned before he turned back to Optimus and Sam. "So how is it that this creature can speak to _Primus_?"

"Was it due to the fact that he was holding onto the All Spark during its destruction?" Skyfire asked almost excitedly in scientific discovery.

Sam shuffled a bit nervously. "Well… not exactly."

Skyfire frowned as he looked about to see if anyone could answer his many questions Sam's statement had raised. "I do not understand."

"It's complicated," Jazz sighed.

"What's complicated?" Sunstorm huffed with a dismissive wave of his hand. "The All Spark was the only thing that could have saved Cybertron and this little… _thing_ destroyed it to save his own tiny life."

"Now that's going too far!" Ironhide snapped furiously.

"Circumstances left us at a bit of a disadvantage," Optimus spoke sternly. "Sam did what was necessary."

"And left Cybertron to die and be destroyed!" Sunstorm hissed.

"That was certainly _not_ his fault!" Ironhide growled.

"No, it wasn't," Optimus shook his head as he glared at the small jet. "There was no possible way for us to save Cybertron. Sam did what he did to save his own planet from suffering the same fate."

"And it is completely understandable," Skyfire nodded as he shot Sunstorm a quick glare. "Megatron had to be stopped. There is no denying that." Sunstorm made a small noise but Skyfire ignored him as he turned to Sam once more. "I am more surprised that Primus would speak to this… Human?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Sam shrugged, surprising the two mechs.

"You mean he has not given you an explanation as to why?" Skyfire sounded stunned.

"Well… let's just say that Primus isn't at all what any of us had ever expected," Jazz snickered.

Skyfire and Sunstorm looked at the silver mech puzzled before looking back at Sam confused. Sam just shrugged. "Primus is… intense, to say the least."

"Well of course he is," Skyfire agreed. "He is our God."

"Err… that's not what I meant," Sam said sheepishly.

"For being our creator, you would think that he wouldn't have let our home die like that," Sunstorm growled.

"And yet it did," Ratchet spoke sadly.

"That is the truth of it," Optimus said with a long sigh as he turned back to the two. "Cybertron is long gone and there is nothing we nor anyone else can ever do to bring it back."

"The only thing we can do now is move on with our lives," Ironhide nodded. "It is the best thing we can do. Survive."

"And we're suppose to make a life here on this… planet?" Sunstorm hissed.

"For the moment," Optimus nodded. "There is no means a plan to live here indefinably. However they have given us sanctuary for the time until a new suitable home is discovered for us."

"Lucky us," Sunstorm growled.

"We are by no means going to force you to stay," Prowl told him with a small frown.

"However we would like you too," Optimus added quickly. "You may stay here as long as you wish."

"And we thank you Optimus Prime," Skyfire spoke.

"Great!" Sunstorm drawled. "And just how long are we planning on _staying_ on this… diminutive orb?"

"As I said, it is still unknown at this point," Optimus smirked.

"Wonderful," the new jet huffed.

"Would it be possible to thank the people of this planet for allowing us to stay?" Skyfire asked curiously. "I would be most honored."

"Well here's the thing," Optimus began with a small, uneasy shift as he glanced at the other members of the First Team. "They don't… know… about… us."

Skyfire could only gaped as Sunstorm broke out into roars laughter.

-To Be Continued


	164. Packing It In

Cover Me

By The Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Notes**: There are no notes. ^_^

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Sixty Four: Packing It In

Sunstorm apparently could not contain his laughter as he wandered away from the group a bit, still cackling madly as Skyfire looked at the group of mechs in complete astonishment. "They do not know of our existence on their planet?"

"Only a select few and only those in a prominent standing," Ironhide spoke. "It was determined to be the best for all involved."

"This planet is, as you can see, relatively young and they have never before encountered any sentient beings from other worlds," Optimus explained.

"That we have proof of!" Steve called out cheerfully, starling the mechs a bit.

"Dad!" Miles groaned in embarrassment.

"What?" Steve laughed. "I'm only stating the truth."

"Steve, I doubt that there really _is_ anything out there in 'area fifty one'," Ron said with a small frown.

"Oh you never know," Epps chuckled. "It could have been another Cybertronion or even someone else entirely."

"All the better reason to form an alliance with the Cybertronions," Will snickered.

"What are we? Your intergalactic back up?" Ironhide tried to hold back his laughter but was failing miserably.

"It's exactly what I'm saying," Will grinned mischievously.

"You have no idea how much joy that gives us knowing we have a purpose in life," Barricade drawled. Bumblebee just shook his head, determined to ignore everyone.

"Oh that is rich," Sunstorm practically doubled over as he laughed hysterically.

"You keep them ignorant of your presence?" Skyfire asked amazed as he stared at Optimus in shock. "Why?"

"Simple. We don't wish to scare them," Jazz said with a shrug.

"The people of this planet are prone to… well, lets just say panic and fear that which they do not understand," Ratchet told him.

"That and the leader of the country where we are based asked us to keep a low profile," Optimus explained.

"As much as we can," Ironhide chuckled.

"Another reason why our Alt forms are so vital aside from protecting us from the raw Energon waves," Ratchet nodded. "We blend right it."

"Amazingly," Wheeljack shook his head. Ratchet gave him a small glare and nudged him in his side.

"Behave," the medic chuckled.

Skyfire's head tilted as he thought about everything he was being told. "I suppose it makes some sense."

"Why in the _world_ would you want to hide our presence?" Sunstorm asked instead as he finally managed to curtail his laughing. "I wouldn't think we would have any problems subduing these tiny creatures."

"You would think that but no," Ironhide snickered.

"They are not without their own technology," Optimus nodded. "As the 'Cons found out during the final battle."

"So it wasn't just the All Spark that allowed you victory?" Skyfire asked surprised.

"Meet Will Lennox and Robert Epps," Ironhide grinned as he held up Will proudly much to the man's embarrassment. "They were a large help in defeating the other 'Cons while Optimus and Sam took care of Megatron."

"There are a few other humans back at our base that helped in the battle of Mission city as well," Optimus grinned.

Skyfire turned to the human seated in the large black mech's hand. "Pleased to meet you." Will gave him a halfhearted wave. "So certain members of this planets inhabitants know of us…"

"With in reason," Wheeljack nodded.

"I suppose that makes sense," Skyfire mused.

"And then there's that small group of humans trying to kill us," Jazz announced really, really cheerfully, ignoring Prowl and Otpimus' groans as the two fliers just stared at him in astonishment. "But that's a whole other story."

"Oh this is a _Prime_ planet for us to make a fresh start on," Sunstorm shook his head, shooting Skyfire an unconvinced look.

"It is a long story," Optimus sighed knowing he could not get around the explanation.

"It's as Ratchet said," Will told them. "There are those who will always be afraid of what they don't know and in turn will resent and hate whatever it is."

"Great," Sunstorm shook his head as he shot Skyfire a quick glare. "We were better off in that asteroid field."

"Sunstorm," Skyfire frowned.

"The person who is after us however does not know where our home base is nor do they know how many of us exactly are here planet side," Optimus reassured the two. "You do not have to fear being here."

"And just how many of us are here?" Skyfire asked looking around.

"All of us plus a few we left back watching the base," Ratchet explained.

"And then there's Starscream and the other 'Cons who also apparently are after revenge for killing Megatron," Jazz shrugged ignoring the glares the others shot him.

"What?" Sunstorm and Skyfire yelped.

"I thought you said the war is over!" Skyfire demanded in disbelief.

"It is but for some reason the 'Cons don't really see it that way," Ironhide sighed.

Skyfire instantly looked over at Soundwave and Barricade who shrugged. "Some mechs just can't handle change," Barricade stated with a "what can you do?" look.

"They are insufficiently supplied with the ability to mount a decent attack," Soundwave reassured the mech. "The one who is currently in charge is…"

"Oh just come out and say it," Barricade laughed as he turned to the new mechs. "He's in way over his head if he thinks he can take Megatron's place in the Decepticon ranks."

"It's fine," Optimus reassured the large mech. "We are sufficiently prepared to fight them off."

"Yeah! Especially now that we have Energon!" Sideswipe announced enthusiastically.

"Indeed," Prowl nodded.

Sunstorm frowned as he looked about. "So where is the Energon anyway?"

"Oh, we left it up on the ridge when you made you're big entrance," Wheeljack chuckled.

"So I take it it's all good?" a voice called out and Optimus whirled around surprised and a bit embarrassed.

"Captain Manning!" he called out apologetically. "I'm so sorry! We got a bit… distracted."

"Understandable," Manning snickered. "So should my men start preparing for the return trip or…?"

"Honestly Captain Manning, again I am so sorry," Optimus sighed.

"Think nothing of it," Manning laughed. "We get paired no matter how long you lot want to dawdle on this planet."

"Right. We'll just get the Energon and such and start packing it on the ship," Optimus nodded.

"Give us a moment to get the jets back below," Manning nodded.

"Right. Thank you for that by the way," Ratchet smiled.

Manning shrugged. "Welcome. Just let us know when you're ready!"

"Will do!" Ironhide nodded.

"Lets go get those sleds," Optimus called out cheerfully.

"So… what is this planet called anyhow?" Skyfire asked curiously as they headed towards the ridge.

"Earth," Ratchet told them with a smile.

"Well it's very… um…" Skyfire looked about at the white expanse of land around them.

"Sparse," Sunstorm finished as he looked around with a frown. "It's amazing that these humans have survived."

"I was going to say 'quaint' but…" Skyfire gave his companion a sharp glare.

"Oh no, he's right. This continent is very barren," Ratchet laughed good-naturedly.

"However it is the only place on the planet that has Energon," Perceptor finished with a triumphant grin.

"Hey Optimus!" Everyone looked up at Jazz's shout in time to see the mech toss a fist full of snow at the Autobot leader, nailing him right in the face.

"Slag it Jazz!" Optimus called out though he was laughing. The other mechs just stared.

"I'm beginning to worry about our new friends," Sunstorm told the other mech.

"You'll get use to it," Ratchet laughed as he headed up the hill after Optimus who was now chasing Jazz, his own hand full of snow.

"Not if you're sane," Wheeljack drawled as he came up on Skyfire's other side.

"It seems that the First Team have picked up some of the human's… stranger habits," Prowl admitted as they followed the group towards the sleds.

"The 'First Team'?" Skyfire asked curiously.

"Optimus, my mate Jazz," Prowl began.

"My Star Chosen Ratchet," Wheeljack pointed at the medic.

"As well as Ironhide and Bumblebee," Prowl finished.

"The young, quiet one?" Skyfire asked surprised.

"Usually not so quiet," Wheeljack told him. "There have been a lot of developments happening in the past few days."

"Really?" Skyfire asked curiously. "Such as what?"

"Aside from discovering Energon on the very planet that the All Spark landed on, there seems to be something going on with Sam and the Decepticon Barricade," Perceptor chuckled as he pointed over at the two 'Cons.

"The only one who seems to have his head on straight?" Sunstorm snickered as he glanced over at the mech in question.

"Um… yeah." Perceptor moved a bit back and around putting Wheeljack and Prowl between him and the rather perky seeker.

"What happened?" Skyfire asked even as he snagged Sunstorm's arm and hauled him back even with him.

"Well…" Perceptor looked around, ensuring that Optimus and the others were well ahead of them. "Apparently Sam is more compatible with our kind than just being able to speak to Primus."

Skyfire looked baffled but a hand suddenly came down on Perceptor's shoulder, startling the scientist. "That is none of our business," Bumblebee frowned at him.

Perceptor's optics brightened in surprise and he quickly went dead silent as he turned away from the mech. Skyfire watched interested as even Prowl and Wheeljack turned away slightly themselves. Sunstorm gave Skyfire a curious look but the larger mech looked just as puzzled as he was.

"All right, break it up," Ironhide chuckled as he came up behind them and Bumblebee stepped away. "You lot can have you're scientific convention later."

"Wow!" Sunstorm let out a low whistle as he looked at the multiple sleds piled high with the glowing bright pink Energon cubes. "What a haul!"

"This planet is this rich with Energon?" Skyfire asked excitedly as he wandered towards Perceptor's sled, the closest one to him.

"There's more in the truck too!" Ironhide laughed pointing towards the trailer that had been left during the scramble.

"Amazing," Skyfire looked about at the multiple sleds.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We got the drill, it's 'fascinating'," Barricade huffed as he held out a wire to his own sled. "Care to help?"

"Of course!" Skyfire said excitedly as Optimus spoke at the same time.

"Leave the newcomers be," the Autobot chastised.

"It is quite all right," Skyfire reassured him with a small wave of his hand taking up Perceptor's line. "I would be delighted to help out."

"Wonderful!" Sideswipe grinned widely as he held out the cable to his own sled to Sunstorm.

The flier glared at him. "What?"

Sideswipe's optics flickered before he took a big step back, the cable still clutched in his hand. "Good try," Sunstreaker chuckled.

"Why dose your sled have so much less?" Skyfire asked curiously.

"Oh Ratchet won't let me or Jazz pull anything," Sunstreaker pouted. "He's so controlling."

"He's just worried about the sparkling," Sideswipe told him quietly.

"The what?" Skyfire yelped.

"Oh dear," Wheeljack chuckled. "Hey Ratchet! You may wish to take over this conversation!"

"What?" the medic called back puzzled.

"Ratchet can explain it better," Wheeljack chuckled. "Apparently the story is that Primus didn't want our kind to go extinct."

"Can you blame him?" Ironhide chuckled as he took a few steps back, not really wanting to stay for the "baby conversation" again. "I'm going to save myself the trouble." He glanced down at the human in his hand. "Want me to set you down?"

"If you could. I should probably help with the sleds again," Will nodded gratefully.

Ironhide grinned as he headed over to where the humans were. "Hey Ironhide!" Ron waved cheerfully from where they were leaning next to the trailer getting out of the wind while Perceptor went over the stacks to check for any damage from the ground shaking from Skyfire and Sunstorm's landing. "Interesting new mechs!"

"You have no idea," Ironhide snickered.

"They seem nice enough," Sam said with a shrug as he nodded to Will.

"Very interesting," Knight murmured from where he was looking at Skyfire and Sunstorm speaking with the other Autobots. He looked over at Will and stepped closer to the Ranger Captain. "Are we sure we can trust them?" He asked in a rather loud whisper. "If they are with those that attacked us-"

"Why can't we?" Epps glared at the man. "They seem nice enough and genuine with their story."

"Besides, I think that they're a bit out numbered, wouldn't you agree?" Will grinned up at Ironhide.

Ironhide was snapped out of his thoughts about punting the puny little human agent out into the freezing water of the Arctic and gave Will a large smile in return. "We can handle our own," he nodded.

"What can we handle?" Optimus asked as he made his way over.

"Nothing," Ironhide smirked.

Optimus gave him a long look. "Whatever," he sighed deciding that he just didn't want to know. "Perceptor said we're good to go whenever we're set with the trailer."

"Right," Ironhide let out a tired sigh.

"We'll head over to the sleds," Epps nodded, squeezing between Will and Knight and grabbing his friend's elbow. "Come on stud."

"What?" Will yelped and Miles and Sam had to hide their smiles behind their hands.

"Poor guy," Miles snickered. "It must be so hard being popular."

"Tell me about it," Sam chuckled. "I think it's the uniform personally. Or that's what Mikaela tells me."

"What uniform?"

Both Sam and Miles looked up to find their fathers as well and Knight and Eddie gone and Rumble and Frenzy standing there. "Never mind," Sam shook his head. "What's up?"

Amazingly Frenzy stepped forward and snagged his arm, pulling him away just as Epps had done to Will moments before. "Y-y-you ride with u-u-us," he said with a firm nod.

"You too if you want," Rumble spoke to Miles. "Barricade and Soundwave are very cautious of the newcomers."

"What? Why?" Sam asked stunned.

"Lets just say that seekers don't have such a stunning reputation," Rumble drawled before he gave Frenzy a quick glance. "That and a mutual friend of ours almost insisted upon it."

Sam's eyes widened and he glanced at Frenzy in surprise. The optics darkened momentarily before Frenzy came back. "N-n-not s-s-sane and s-s-seeker b-b-bad com-com-combination."

Miles and Sam glanced at one another but clearly it was not the time to speak about their "mutual friend" as they made their way over to the 'Cons. Sam hesitated as he glanced at Barricade but Miles gave him a small smile before he headed over to the Mustang. Barricade turned from speaking with Soundwave before he glanced over at Sam. Sam turned his head away and thankfully Barricade didn't say anything.

Soundwave finished his talk with Barricade and made his way to Sam. "Thank you Sam," he said flatly before he offered Sam a lift up onto the sled.

"Welcome," Sam smiled and soon enough they were all on their way back to the _Gauntlet_.

"This planet is fascinating," Skyfire said loudly, still pulling Perceptor's sled. Perceptor himself was actually working harder now that he didn't have a sled to weigh him down, darting from one group to the next ensuring the Energon was all securely tied down. "What is that dark blue liquid stuff?"

"Water and don't go near it!" Ratchet called out. "Its frozen temperature will short you out within moments!"

"Interesting," Sunstorm drawled as he walked beside his companion. "With in moments you say?" Barricade and Soundwave shot each other a quick glance.

Jazz chuckled as he caught up to the new comers. "So let me see if I understand this correctly," he asked with a mischievous grin. "You're Linked with his brother," he spoke to Skyfire pointing at Sunstorm before he looked at the smaller jet. "And you're linked to his brother?"

"WHAT?" Sunstorm yelped appalled. "EWWWWWW! Astral? Yuck! Oh no way in the Pit would I be with that nut job! Ick!"

Jazz chuckled as the mech pulled all sorts of faces. "Sorry."

"Sunstorm and Astralplane weren't the closest," Skyfire laughed. "Solarflare however got along with everyone."

Jazz's expression turned serious. "You miss him." It wasn't a question.

"Okay, enough gossip," Optimus called out as they finally reached the ship. "Let's load up!"

"Finally! We're going home!" Sunstreaker shouted excitedly.

"If I remember correctly, you didn't have to come," Ratchet snickered.

Sunny shrugged dismissively. "Whatever."

"It's good to see you were successful," Captain Manning chuckled as he approached the edge of the deck and looked down at all the sleds with Energon. "But why are they neon-pink?"

"Slushies!" Epps started cackling hysterically as he wandered over.

"Oh laugh it up," Will gave him a small playful shove.

"Okay…" Manning shook his head. "By the way Optimus. The pilots of the Spartan want to know if they can leave yet."

"Oh yeah, we had forgotten about them," Optimus groaned.

"I think we had a pretty good excuse," Ironhide chuckled.

"Why are they here anyway?" Jazz asked curiously.

"Does this mean we're finally learning what the slag is in that box?" Barricade called out with a huff as he glared at the Autobots.

"Yeah! What _is _up with the box?" Wheeljack asked curiously.

"That's what I've been trying to find out!" Barricade frowned.

"Hang on, I think I've got the paper work," Manning chuckled as he turned to one of his officers who handed him a folder.

"Why don't we just open it?" Jazz chuckled as he turned and headed towards the Spartan and the box that still sat beside it.

Optimus shook his head as he held out a hand for Manning to climb aboard. "Wait up Jazz!" he called out with a laugh.

"Jazz! What's going on?" Prowl called out as he spotted his husband wandering off.

"Christmas came early!" Ironhide called back with a laugh. "We've got presents!"

"Presents?" Sideswipe asked excitedly.

"Wow! This thing is big," Sunny chuckled as he stepped up to the box. "Look! It comes up to our waists!"

"Wonder what's in it," Wheeljack mused

"Lets find out!" Jazz chuckled.

"Oh no," Prowl grabbed the other mechs arm and pulled him back. "_We'll_ open it."

Jazz gave him a sweet smile. "You're so thoughtful."

"Whatever," Ironhide huffed as he headed for the box and fiddle with the latch. "Lets see what Keller sent us."

"Need any help?" Optimus chuckled.

"No, it's just frozen a bit," Ironhide grunted. "Give me a moment."

"Oh! It's not from Secretary Keller," Manning stated as he finally found the piece of paper he had been looking for.

"Really? Who's it from?" Sam asked curiously from the ground.

"Hang on," he glared at them before he looked the page over. "'We don't want it'," he quoted with a small frown. "'Qatar'."

"QATAR?" Will and Epps gasped as they stared at stared at one another before they whirled towards Ironhide and the others. "_DON'T OPEN THAT BOX_!"

The warning came too late however as the latch had finally came undone and the world exploded.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Gee, let's guess. ;p I think I'm more surprised that no one asked me about the box even though Barricade made mention of it a couple of times. LOL! Well I'm working on chapter five of my TMNT fic, (you lucky fans who are reading that one too) so I should have a chapter tomorrow. Please join us next week for chapter One Sixty Five of Cover Me: We Don't Want It!


	165. We Don’t Want It

Cover Me

By The Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I got home from work yesterday and I TRIED to write the chapter but by the time I had two pages written my eyes were crossing and I was practically asleep at the keyboard. So I am sorry for the wait! Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Sixty Five: We Don't Want It

The world exploded in a shower of pure powder white snow and dark black shrapnel of metal as the box that had been settled next to the Spartan so innocently shattered in a million pieces. Things moved in a blur of motion and chaos after that as everyone began shouting at once in surprise. It was almost too fast for any normal person to catch their bearings and gather their thoughts.

Luckily, the majority of people and mechs on the ice at the Arctic Circle were not normal and many of them moved before the different pieces of the box had even landed on the ground. Sam gasped as an arm had snaked around his waist even before Ironhide had gotten the latch fully open and he was yanked backwards a few steps and down onto the snow. Glancing up in surprise he was stunned to find Will over him, shielding him, even as the man was looking over his shoulder, the weapon that Ironhide and Optimus had built for the humans clutched in his hands. Sam almost groaned as he realized his own gun was back at the base on the dresser in his loft bedroom.

It seemed as if he wasn't the only human to receive this treatment as he heard terrified rambling to his left and a quick glance showed that Epps had also snagged Miles and moved him away from the insanity. Miles' eyes were wide in shock as he glanced over and caught Sam's gaze. Sam could only shrug slightly before his shoulder was grabbed and he was hauled to his feet. "Move!" Will hissed at him and Sam scrambled to comply, his eyes glancing over briefly at the large black shape that was small in comparison to the mechs. It almost looked like some bizarre insect as it skittered around the mech's ankles.

"What in the world-?" he mumbled even as Will moved him behind a large piece of iron. Sam was surprised to see it had been a part of the box that had blown apart. It didn't take long for his and Miles' fathers to scramble behind the makeshift shelter. Unsurprisingly, Knight and Eddie were right behind them.

"What the hell _is_ that thing?" Knight panted as he peeked around the wall they were hiding behind to look at the fight going on between the mechs and the thing-from-the-box.

"The thing that killed my team in Qatar," Will growled angrily as he checked the charge in his weapon.

Sam's eyes went wide as he looked over at the very upset Ranger Captain. "A Decepticon?" he asked in a whisper even as his mind whirled about. He remember Barricade mentioning that one of his companions had been stuck on another continent but Sam thought that it was another mech, not the strange thing out there.

"Yeah, and a very deadly one," Epps nodded even as he reached out and snagged Manning's arm as the man almost ran past them and pulled him behind the shield.

"Is it always like this for you lot?" the man gasped as he sank down to his knees in the snow, gasping for air.

"Epps. How charged is you hand held?" Will snapped even as inched towards the edge of the iron sheet, yanking Knight away and practically throwing him behind his own form. Knight moved out of the way quite willingly.

"Fully charged," Epps announced grimly.

Will nodded, his gaze not leaving the scene of the fighting as Knight looked at his back to Epps dark expression and back again. "What about us?" he asked quickly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing," Will bit back. "Regular guns do absolutely _nothing_." He glanced back over his shoulder at the man still sitting in the snow. "Didn't your report tell you that?"

"No, not really!" Knight actually snapped, his own temper bubbling to the top. "It gave basic information _only_! It didn't say anything about what to do when one of them went berserk!"

"That's not my problem," Will growled even as he looked back at the fighting.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Sam cried out as he scrambled around the others and snagged Will's gun arm. "Hang on! You can't go out there blasting away!"

"Doesn't seem to be stopping the Autobots," Epps muttered and Sam frowned as he heard the distinct sound of the blaster cannons going off.

"Well if you had been shoved in a box for who knows how long you might be a little peeved too," he said with a frown.

"Sam," Will began in that tone of an adult listening simply to placate the child.

"No, you listen!" Sam snapped. "He was stuck in wherever he was, right? He may not know that the war is even over!"

"It doesn't matter," Will growled. "He's going down."

"Now hang on son," Ron suddenly was right behind Sam, frowning at the Ranger. "Sam's right. Going out there and shooting him in revenge for your comrades won't be honoring their memory one bit. You cannot feel comfortable in getting vigilantly justice. You're too proud for that. You both are," he added as he looked back at Epps who actually looked as if his resolve was wavering.

"I don't care," Will bit out. "He killed nearly my entire team!"

"But killing him won't bring them back, will it?" Steve asked quietly.

"Will," Sam almost pleaded. "Let Ironhide and the others handle it. You believe in Ironhide, don't you?"

Will scowled down at the teenager for a long moment before he sighed and powered down his weapon even as he frowned. "That thing can not be trusted," he told Sam pointedly. "He's just a killing machine."

"He was following orders," a new voice announced and they whirled around stunned to find Rumble standing there looking at the humans with a dark frown. "He has no thoughts of his own. He simply follows his master's orders and Megatron's no matter what those orders would be."

"Like a police dog," Miles spoke with sudden understanding.

Rumble nodded and Will suddenly looked ill. "Now if you don't mind," the small Cybertronion drawled, "you guys are kind of right in the center of the fighting. You think you can make it to the boat?"

"Ship," both Manning and Eddie corrected.

"Whatever," Rumble frowned. "Just _move_!"

The humans quickly scrambled and started off towards the safety of the ship. Sam lingered behind slightly as he leaned towards Rumble. "What about-?"

"He's trying," Rumble quickly interrupted. "Unfortunately he can't get close enough and if anything happens to Frenzy I swear to Primus and all your Earth deities that I'll have you take me to that other world where those orbs are and I'll kill him again!"

Sam rolled his eyes before he was suddenly snagged again and thrown sideways away from a flying mech. Sam was surprised to see it was Prowl that hand been thrown aside. "Perhaps we can discuss this later?" he chuckled, more so he wouldn't burst out screaming in fright than anything else. "After the fight's over."

Rumble nodded as he helped Sam back to his feet. "Sorry for that," he muttered when he saw Sam rubbing his throbbing arm.

"Not your fault," he gave the mech a small smile. "Thanks for that by the way."

"As long as you're not hurt," Rumble muttered sourly. "The last thing I need is a pissed off Decepticon Commander after my aft for accidentally injuring you."

Sam's eyes went sad at the reminded but he didn't have anytime to contemplate the statement as there was another shout behind him and Perceptor suddenly went skittering past them on his aft. "Just how powerful _is_ that guy anyhow?" Sam gasped instead.

"Very," Rumble frowned. With a shared glance the two nodded almost in tandem and both quickened their pace. The middle of a battlefield was definitely not the place to be.

* * *

Barricade cursed as he heard Will's sudden shout and he suddenly knew exactly what, or rather who, was in that box even before the Autobot Master Gunner got the lock open and the Cybertronion inside burst out in a flurry of motion, actually breaking the box with his tail for either emphasis or simply because he hated the box that he had been trapped in for who knew how long. Barricade didn't even give the newly released mech a second glance however as he moved forward and snagged one of the mechs before him around the torso and hauled him back, unsurprised that Soundwave was doing the same thing to one of the other Autobots. The third thankfully was well out of the way of the fray but there was no guarantee he was going to stay there much to Barricade's frustration. He and Soundwave had their hands full with the two they had.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Sunstreaker bellowed as he started trying to smack Barricade in the face as he wiggled about, kicking back with his heals. "Slag it all to the pits! Just who do you think you're dealing with?"

"Calm down you slagging imbecile," Barricade growled as he hauled the still struggling Lamborghini away. "Unless you _want_ to get blown up!" Sunstreaker didn't respond verbally but his fist finally managed to make contact with Barricade's face and for a second the Mustang's optic flickered before coming back on line. "Fucking hell!" he hissed as he almost dropped the Lambo on the freezing ground.

"What in the world is _with_ you two?" Jazz gasped as he tried his best to pull himself out of Soundwave's grip around his own waist.

"Well excuse us for trying to keep you and more importantly your sparklings out of the fray!" Barricade snarled as he held Sunny fast even as the mech tried to get away. "Slagging ingrates!"

Jazz still seemed pretty outraged at being jostled about but he didn't move from his spot even after Soundwave released him. Barricade glanced at where the Autobot Commander was to see if he or Soundwave had to dodge any "friendly fire" and was stunned to find Prowl giving Barricade a grateful look before the Autobot darted away from the scorpion's tail. Thankfully the tail seemed damaged and was missing a good chunk of the end, including the very deadly and wicked barbed tip that Barricade remembered seeing. Barricade sent the white commander a snarl even though he was no longer looking their way.

Sideswipe had meanwhile made his own way to where they were hunkered down away from the sudden fight and darted over to his brother and mate. "Are you okay?" he gasped as he snagged Sunny's shoulders and started looking over him for any signs of damage, turning the yellow mech this way and that in his examination.

"I'm _fine_!" Sunny huffed as Barricade released him into his partners care. Sunny however clearly wasn't stupid and he remained with them away from where Optimus and the others were fighting, or more specifically dodging away, the scorpion.

It was a rather mismatched fight with the lone Decepticon clearly out numbered and surrounded but he was giving a valiant effort that was for damn sure. Jazz was shaking his head as he watched, calling out to Prowl as his husband dodged yet another swipe at him. "I'm surprised that he's still fighting when he's clearly out numbered," Jazz muttered after Prowl called back that he was fine and that Jazz was to stay right where he was.

"Scorponok was never the brightest bulb," Barricade shook his head as he turned to the fight. "Sheer determination yes, but he never did see any down side to any situation."

And it was true. Scorponok didn't have any real firepower like the mechs he was combating but he had agility and a brutal stubborn streak that kept him dodging and moving about the Autobots as they frantically tried to capture him or at least slow him down. The damaged tail was a hinder more than it was any help but Scorponok made up for it with sheer determination. He was going for their ankles with such single-mindedness that Barricade actually felt admiration for a moment. He was still a Decepticon, after all and he had to give credit where credit was due.

"He's going to get shot," Sunstreaker muttered with a shake of his head. "Why isn't he just running?"

"Because Scorponok will never back down from a fight and he will continue to fight until either he or his enemies are dead," Soundwave stated simply.

"Well that doesn't seam right," Jazz frowned.

"It's how it is," Barricade shrugged. "Scorponok is nothing but loyal to the Decepticon cause."

"A cause that died when Megatron croaked," Sideswipe reminded them. "Can't you just tell him that it's over or something?"

Barricade and Soundwave shared another look before Barricade glanced down at the ground where Soundwave's team was watching the fight with rapt attention. One mech looked up at him and red optics darkened as the silver mech nodded, much to Barricade's frustration. Clearly Megatron thought the best way to end the fight was for Scorponok to receive orders to cease said fighting. Unfortunately there were only two mechs in the whole universe that the scorpion would listen too and Barricade wasn't one of them and Megatron wasn't quite as recognizable or intimidating as he had been in his own body.

"Oh that's just perfect," Barricade huffed. Hopefully Ironhide would get a lucky shot in before everything went to hell.

"Barricade!" Optimus Prime suddenly shouted at him as he dodged another swing of Scorponok's tail. "Don't just stand there! Help us out!"

Barricade and Soundwave actually shared an exasperated look. "How?" Barricade called out with a small growl of his own. "What exactly is it that you want _us_ to do?"

"He's one of _your_ friends, right?" Wheeljack called out angrily as he moved Ratchet behind him much to the other mech's annoyance if his expression was anything to go by. "So talk to him!"

"Scorponok listens to no one save Blackout and Megatron!" Barricade called out. "He won't listen to anyone no matter whose side they were on during the war!"

"And just our luck both of them are dead!" Ironhide huffed as he charged up his cannon and took a shot at the 'Con. Scorponok easily darted away.

"Don't kill him!" Optimus shouted frantically as soon as he heard the cannon fire. "Stop him but don't kill him!"

"Kind of hard to do when he's scrambling all over the place," Ironhide shouted back. "So what do you want us to do if we can't shoot him!"

"First off you can lessen the strength of your cannon fire!" Optimus shouted back. "We're not at war here!"

"Try telling him that!" Wheeljack shouted as he dodged again, grabbing Ratchet and pulling him along with him even as Ratchet tried to get a shot off at the scrambling 'Con.

Optimus sighed even as he snagged Preceptor and moved the mech out of the way of Scorponok's pinchers. "Just try and immobilize him!"

"It won't work!" Barricade called out helpfully."

"Well then what will work?" Ironhide bellowed before he glanced over at the large mech that had moved quickly away as soon as weapons were brought out. "Do you think you could give us a bit of a hand?" he called out irritably.

"I do apologize but I do not believe in fighting!" Skyfire called back, stepping a bit to the side as Scorponok's tail caught Wheeljack in the midsection and launched him into the air. Ratchet quickly scrambled after him.

"Slagging neutrals," Ironhide huffed in frustration.

"Ironhide," Optimus found the time to chastise.

"I know, I know!" Ironhide barked as he jumped back from the Scorpion's whirling pinchers. "It's just frustrating!"

"Left!" a voice shouted from the sky and Barricade looked up surprised to see Sunstorm hovering in the air watching the mass chaos with undisguised glee. "He's going left!"

"Sunstorm!" Skyfire gasped appalled.

Sunstorm just cackled madly as he floated above them all. "I think I like this planet!" he announced excitedly. "It's not so boring as I thought it would be."

"Slagging Seekers!" Barricade huffed under his breath.

"What about you?" Wheeljack suddenly called out towards the 'Cons. "Help us out here!"

"Yeah Sideswipe! Help us out here!" Ironhide called out. "You love a good fight."

"How?" Barricade snapped back irritably. "You took our guns! Remember?" Sideswipe nodded in agreement emphatically. "What are we suppose to do? Throw snowballs at him?"

"Slag it!" Optimus actually snarled as he dodged another swipe at his ankles again.

Barricade just shook his head as he watched. It was almost comical the way the Autobots were dancing about to keep their ankles safe from the damaging strikes from the scorpion mimic. Barricade was drawn out of his musing when someone suddenly tugged on his arm and he looked over at the visor that covered Jazz's optics.

"Can't our 'mutual friend' do anything?" the Autobot whispered frantically.

"What friend?" Sunstreaker suddenly perked up looking from Barricade to Jazz in interest. "Who are you talking about?"

"It's kind of hard to do so with them running around," Barricade hissed back at Jazz, ignoring Sunstreaker completely.

"What are we talking about?" Sideswipe asked curiously as he looked to Jazz for an answer.

It was Barricade who answered him. "None of you business," he snapped before turning to Soundwave. "Any ideas?"

The other 'Con shrugged. "It is as Jazz spoke. He will not listen to us but him..."

"Like I said," Jazz huffed indignantly.

"Who are we speaking of?" Sunstreaker demanded furiously. "Primus? Will he listen to Primus?"

"Of course not!" Barricade snapped back. "But someone else…"

"Wait a minute!" a voice suddenly called up from the ground. "Don't we get a say in this?" Rumble shouted at them furiously. He glared at them when a hand came up onto his shoulder.

"Th-th-they're r-r-right," Frenzy spoke to him calmly, his optics dim with a plea for understanding. "He-he-he's the o-o-only one-one-one who c-c-can h-h-help."

"You can't be agreeing to this?" Rumble gasped as he whirled around to look at his partner.

Frenzy shrugged. "I-I-it's the o-o-only w-w-way."

"You heard him," Barricade drawled as he looked back at the fighting. "Slag it! We have to figure out a way to get you close to him. He really can't speak to Scorponok from here, can he?"

"Not without the others hearing him," Soundwave nodded.

"What is going on?" Sunstreaker huffed as he glared at the 'Cons, furious with no one answering him. "Can someone _please_ explain it to us!"

"No," Barricade snapped before he suddenly frowned. "Where'd Sam and the others get off too?"

"I think they went for cover behind that piece of box," Jazz told him pointing out the object in question.

"Just great. Right in the middle of the fight," Barricade snarled.

"We'd best move them," Soundwave spoke gravely.

"How?" Barricade growled. "We move into the fight and Scorponok will come after us, former comrades or not."

The two mechs suddenly paused before they both looked down. The smaller mech stared up at them. "Oh no!" Rumble shook his head, waving his arms before him. "Absolutely not! Not while Frenzy is trying to get near an infuriated mech!"

"R-R-Rumble," Frenzy frowned at him. "S-S-Sam-"

"I know!" Rumble suddenly growled, interrupting his husband rudely before he practically deflated. "I know," he spoke in a quieter tone. "Just _promise _me that you'll be careful."

"I-I-I'm alway-way-way's c-c-careful!" Frenzy laughed.

"How is Frenzy going to stop that thing?" Sunstreaker asked furiously as Rumble quickly darted away, slipping around the Autobots easily and making his way to where the humans were hiding. "He's going to

"You'd be surprised," Barricade drawled as he glanced at Soundwave. "We need to distract Scorponok long enough for Frenzy to get near him."

"Affirmative," Soundwave spoke evenly. "However it shall be difficult without our weapons."

"Difficult yes." Barricade suddenly broke out into a wide grin. "Impossible, no."

Soundwave's faceplate slid over his grin. "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh we're all doomed," Sunstreaker groaned dramatically.

Barricade glared at him before he looked back at Frenzy. "You ready?" Frenzy nodded, a smirk of his own gracing his features and Barricade wasn't surprise when the optics darkened.

"So what's the plan?" Ravage asked curiously.

"Simple," Barricade smirked at him. "Drive him absolutely crazy."

Ravage grinned.

* * *

"Good morning!" Judy called out cheerfully as a few people stumbled into the mess hall for breakfast. "Man you all look exhausted."

"Those computer codes are tough," Glen said around a huge yawn. "It's going to take a long time to crack them even with Simmons' help."

"Excuse me for being one of the grunts and not higher up on the food chain," Simmons huffed as he took his place and started snagging pancakes from the main platter. "And even the codes I know are more from my family's personal files."

"You're kidding," Maggie frowned as she looked up from her orange juice. "They haven't changed their codes since then?"

"Isn't that a stupid thing to do though?" Mikaela asked as she looked to Maggie and Glen who were both staring at Simmons in shock.

"You needed to tell the high command the new codes every time you did and they couldn't remember them most of the time," Simmons shrugged. "It was best not to ruin a good thing."

"Honestly," Maggie shook her head as she plucked a sausage.

"Good morning everyone!" Keller called out as he entered the building; his two guards and Fig close behind. One guard held the door open so Fig could hobble in with his crutches.

"Morning," Glen waved.

"Good morning John," Judy smiled. "I was going to ask, what was with that call yesterday while you and the mechs were setting up the courtyard?"

"Call?" Keller asked puzzled before understanding dawned. "Oh! There was a delivery for the Autobots."

Everyone in the mess hall froze, each one just staring at Keller in complete shock. Even Keller's own guards were looking rather horrified. Realizing that everyone had gone silent Keller looked up at the stunned faces. "Oh! No, don't worry," he laughed reassuringly and everyone's shoulders drooped. "I've taken care of it."

"What do you mean?" Simmons frowned even more mystified than he had been before. "What was it?"

"Something the mechs lost during the war with Megatron or something," Keller shrugged.

"So when should we expect the delivery guy?" Fig groaned as he set his crutches aside and accepted the plate of scrambled eggs from Judy.

Keller actually burst out laughing again. "We don't," he told them with a grin.

"What?" Fig looked up surprised. "What do you mean?"

"John," Judy drawled suspiciously. "What did you do?"

Keller started snickering. "Well, I finally had it with all the deliveries they kept ordering and I finally decided that if they're ordering things then they should be the one's getting them."

"What?" Simmons looked utterly confused. "You sent it back?"

"No," Keller shook his head. "I pulled some strings and had it sent straight to Optimus Prime!"

A sudden commotion sounded from the doorway and the group watched surprised as Mojo suddenly darted into the room, Spindle right behind him with Neurotoxic trying frantically to snag the steering wheel before it caught the tiny dog. Judy dropped the pan of eggs as she instantly went after the group. "No Spindle! No! Bad Spindle!" she shouted as she chased after them.

Everyone watched as the entire group bolted out the opposite door. "Besides," Keller continued as he took a bite of his toast. "We have enough trouble here as it is."

Fig laughed as he raised his coffee mug in salute. "I'll drink to that!"

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yeah, I know. I'm evil! So please join us next time for chapter One Hundred Sixty Six: _Scorpion Scramble_


	166. Icy Observations

Cover Me

By The Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**: Shhh... Be Werry, Werry quiet. I'm hunttin' Wawyers! ... anyone want to join me? /_offers bazooka_ _and rocket launchers_/ ... Seriously, I went to court early January and it got postponed again! My lawyer keeps calling me to update me on the situation too and I just want to crawl into a hole and stay there 'till spring! Anyway, I'm sorry for the long hiatus. :(

On top of that, this chapter just about drove me absolutely batty. I don't know why I struggled so hard with this chapter but I got it. Unfortunately "The Scorpion Scramble" has been postponed till next week. I think that was my problem. I was trying to condense too much in one chapter. So this is un-edited and probably really raw. I'm sorry again. Don't hurt me.

* * *

One Hundred Sixty Six: Icy Observations

Two pairs of blue optics both shined confusion for a moment before they turned their gazes back to the small group of mechs still laughing evilly before them. "How are we going to drive him crazy exactly?" Sunstreaker asked with a puzzled frown as he looked back and forth at the two Decepticons utterly baffled yet strangely intrigued.

"_We've_ got it covered," Barricade retorted as he lost his smirk and frowned at the yellow mech before looking back at the third mech that still wore a baffled expression. "_You_ two are staying here!"

Jazz glared at the finger that was pointed in his direction and Sunstreaker glared at the Decepticon. "How dare you try and order us around," Sunny snarled. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Who am I?" Barricade growled lowly as he took a step forward and placed himself right in the Lamborghini's personal space.

Sunny continued to glare at him, refusing to back down but the fact that Sideswipe was right behind him lent him the strength he needed. The fact that Sunny had also bested Barricade once before also lent him some comfort. "Exactly," Sunny bit back. "Just where do you get off telling me what to do?"

"First of all," Barricade glared at him. "I'm of higher rank than you. Not only am I a commander but thanks to that idiotic computer I'm now captain of that blasted space vessel."

"So you admit it?" Soundwave chuckled behind them.

"Stay out of this you," Barricade snapped before he turned back to Sunstreaker. "Second, you seem incapable of taking care of your own self and you continually are forgetting that it is just not you yourself anymore!" Barricade's voice had risen to a full on shout by the time he had finished speaking.

Sunny's optics dimmed slightly at the barb and a hand encircled his arm and Sideswipe pulled him back a bit. "He's right," Sideswipe spoke quietly.

"What?" Sunny gasped appalled.

"Just hear me out," Sideswipe stated quietly, hoping that by speaking softly that Sunstreaker would calm down as well. "I know you just want everything to be like it was Sun, but it just can't be. Ever since Optimus and the others decided to cast the All Spark into space we knew that nothing was ever going to be the same. Even now that we have a tentative truce with Barricade and Soundwave it's not the same. We need their help with Starscream and you know this."

Sunstreaker frowned but nodded reluctantly. "I know it's just-"

"Can you possibly discuss this later," Barricade snapped at them in frustration. "We kind of have other problems that need to be dealt with currently."

"Of course," Jazz nodded, shooting the two Lamborghini's a warning look and placed a hand on Sunny's shoulder. Sunny still looked mutinies but thankfully kept his mouth shut. "What are you thinking Runner my man?" Jazz asked turning to Barricade curiously.

"You'll just have to wait and find out," Barricade smirked. "For now you're going to stay here and stay out of trouble."

"Trouble? Me?" Jazz smirked innocently.

"Exactly," Barricade huffed. "And watch him!" Sunny frowned but said nothing.

"So where do you want me?" Sideswipe asked turning to Barricade for instruction.

"You're guarding them!" Barricade directed with a pointed glare. "Make sure that this one," and he pointed at Jazz again, "doesn't try and assist his partner." Jazz actually had the decency to look a bit abashed by this and Barricade knew full well that if Prowl was to get in trouble, Jazz would not hesitate to go to his aid.

"Yes captain!" Sideswipe actually saluted with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Brilliant," Barricade huffed as he turned around and started heading around the still ongoing battle towards the opposite side, refusing to give the three another moment's thought. He could hear Soundwave and his team following behind him and a shadow soon fell over the striding 'Con.

"So what's the plan?" Laserbeak asked curiously as he circled over Barricade's head once they were away from the three Autobots. "Without weapons Scorponok has the advantage in this fight."

"Not necessarily," Barricade retorted slyly, some of his sour mood depleting as they walked. "Remember that one game of high ball that Rollerforce got going on one of our rare off days?"

There was a moment's pause before the two condors in the air burst out laughing and Ravage was now grinning like mad, a spring becoming apparent in his steeps. Even the never expressive Soundwave managed a smirk before his faceplate slipped into place. "We're short a few numbers," he reminded the shorter 'Con.

"By three players but even down by two we should be fine," Barricade chuckled before he brought up a hand and waved it to try and catch the attention of one of the only few _not_ fighting.

"Is he going to go along with this?" Ravage asked curiously as he stared the Autobot in question.

"Have they even ever heard of High Ball?" Buzzsaw asked curiously.

"He'll do fine," Barricade chuckled. "Trust me."

"How can you be so sure?" Soundwave asked, suspicion creeping into his tone slightly.

"You could say he has a bit of experience," Barricade told them with a small shrug as he turned back towards where the Autobot was, completely missing the glances the others were sharing. "Hey Autobit!"

Despite the fact that he hated the nickname, Bumblebee looked up from where he had been watching the fight intently as he too was devoid of his own weaponry and his gaze quickly rested on the mechs approaching him. Made a wide circle around the fight to meet up with them he quickly jogged towards their position. "Where's Sam?" Bumblebee nearly shouted before Barricade had even reached him, spinning back around to stare at the battlefield once again. "I don't see him but he and the others could be seeking shelter but I'd feel better if I know-"

"Relax," Barricade interrupted Bumblebee's worried rambling. "They should be back at the ship by now."

Quickly shifting his gaze, Bumblebee sighed in relief as he spotted the humans along with Skyfire. Strangely enough it looked as if Steve was seated in Skyfire's palm. Bumblebee frowned momentarily before he turned back to Barricade. "Thanks," he said grudgingly.

"Don't look at me," Barricade raised up his arms as if to shield the thanks. "Rumble's the one that got them out of the fight."

'Bee looked at him pointedly. "And just who sent him to get them out?"

"Megatron?" Barricade tried.

"Whoa, hey! Don't drag me into this," Megatron frowned as Bumblebee glanced at him.

Shaking his head, Bumblebee turned to thank the other 'Con, firmly believing that he had supported Barricade's request when he spotted Soundwave's faceplate in place and instantly quirked his head in askance even as he. "You have a plan?" he asked in amazement. Everyone turned to look at Barricade who simply smirked at Bumblebee. The yellow Autobot shifted a bit in uneasiness. "What?"

Barricade chuckled. "Remember our fight in Minnesota?"

Blue optics winked off and on rapidly before Bumblebee's jaw actually dropped. "You don't mean that fight we had on the black ice?" he practically yelped absolutely horrified.

Soundwave shared perplexed looks with his team. "Having some fun those few months on planet before resurrecting me were we?" Megatron drawled as he looked up at the larger mechs.

"More like every time I turned around there were red and blue roller lights in my rear view," Bumblebee muttered, throwing a dark glare at the black and white mech who looked completely unrepentant.

Megatron's playful snicker shifted tone into something more intrigued as the smaller mech looked between the two curiously. "I'll have to get the full story from Frenzy when we're back on the boat."

"Ship," Bumblebee and Ravage corrected automatically but it was drowned out by Barricade's sudden bellow.

"Frenzy, you will not tell him anything at all and that is an order," Barricade shouted emphatically, startling Buzzsaw who was about to land on his shoulder. Buzzsaw moved instead to Soundwave's offered arm.

Red optics lightened and the smaller mech shrugged indifferently. "We-we-we'll s-s-see."

Barricade stared down at the silver mech who stared right back up almost challengingly. Bumblebee shook his head, deciding it was best to just ignore the two for the moment and he glanced back at the still ongoing fight. "So? What about the Minnesota fight?" he asked, dragging Barricade's attention back to the situation at hand.

With one last warning glare down at Frenzy, Barricade turned back to the Autobot. "Simple. The only one who can stop Scorponok is Megatron. Ergo, we have to get Megatron to Scorponok. The best way to do that is to use the terrain to our advantage." Barricade actually smirked and jerked a thumb in the battling Decepticon's direction. "Up for a little game of 'bait the scorpion'?"

Bumblebee looked at Barricade for a long moment before he turned to stare at Soundwave for either denial or confirmation. He was horrified when the other 'Con simply confirmed what he already knew was the answer with a sharp nod of his head. "It is the best strategy considering we lack any fire power," Soundwave told him.

"My circuits have to be crossed to actually agree to this," Bumblebee muttered sounding rather resigned to his fate.

"Anyone has to have their wires crossed to go with any plan we Decepticons come up with," Megatron laughed returning back to the forefront now that Barricade wasn't glaring at Frenzy or himself. "It's why we all get along so well."

Barricade looked down at his once leader before he looked back at Bumblebee with a semi-superior smirk on his face. "You have a better idea?" he drawled and motioned towards the fighting group with a small tilt of his head. "Your friends aren't doing too well as it is and they actually _have_ their weapons!"

Bumblebee glanced at where Optimus and the others were still on the defensive and sighed. "Tell me the plan."

* * *

Skyfire was surprised to find himself at a bit of a loss. Usually everything that he studied, every tiny fact that he investigated with such skill he would find a simplified, perfectly reasonable answer with little to no trouble at all. Yet here he was presented with quite a baffling scenario.

It was strange that the well renowned Autobots were having such problems subduing one lone Decepticon. What he had heard from the rumor mills was that Optimus' main squad was a force to be reckoned with. However it seemed as if they were not without their own faults.

A rather comforting fact given that Skyfire had been hesitant to remain with the mechs that he and his companion had encountered. Even though they had rescued them from what could have been a possibly indefinite term in Stasis Lock Skyfire had to keep some suspicion. It's how he had managed to keep himself and Sunstorm alive all this time. Just because Optimus and his team claimed that the war was over didn't necessarily make it true.

Optimus himself was indeed nothing like what the rumors had depicted him as. He wasn't old for one, possibly no older that Skyfire himself. It was amazing that one so young could be the leader of such a powerful faction. Another startling factor was that while Optimus Prime perhaps bore the label of leader of the Autobots, he clearly listened to his companions and their opinions. Nothing like the peacekeepers that had emerged during those first cycles of unrest before the war whose words were practically law.

Trying his best not to dwell on those darker days, Skyfire was pulled from his inner musing as the group of humans suddenly appeared, scrambling over the snow and ice as they raced to get away from the swing of the Decepticon's tail and out of the makeshift battle zone. Shockingly one of the humans actually began to _climb _up him to get away. Optics bright he stared at the human as he automatically brought up his hands under the small being in case the human lost his grip on Skyfire's cold armor.

"Thanks!" The human grinned at him as he settled on Skyfire's palm without so much as a by your leave turning back around to observe the fighting. Skyfire glanced down at the only person who could possibly give him some hint as to what he was suppose to do next but the small 'Con was brushing the snow off his person, ignoring Skyfire completely.

"Er… you're welcome," he turned back to the human. "I think."

"Hey!" A stunned voice called from the ground and Skyfire looked down to see one of the other humans glaring up at the one in his palm. "How'd you get way up there?"

"Dad!" one of the younger ones called out mortified.

"What?" The one in Skyfire's palm called back innocently. "Come on Miles! It's easy! It's like climbing up a rock wall."

"I'm good Dad, thanks," the younger one huffed before turning back to watch the fight.

"Suit yourself," the older human shrugged.

"Um…" Skyfire stared down at the human in askance.

"Steve," the creature smiled up at him again as he waved to the humans still on the ground.

"Of course," he nodded as if that was the obvious answer. "You are quite comfortable in this position?" he asked pointedly.

"Much, thanks!" Steve grinned back. Skyfire sighed as clearly the human wasn't about to get down anytime soon and it would be rather rude to drop him considering Skyfire wasn't quite sure how well an Earthling would bounce.

"Whoo! Look at them go out there!" Another one of the humans whistled as he watched the battle unfold, gaining Skyfire's attention.

"I don't think this is the time to admire their fighting skills Epps," his companion chastised even though he himself was watching the fight with rapt attention. It took Skyfire a moment to realize that he was tracking one mech in particular and the large white mech looked over at the black weapons specialist as he tried once again to sneak up behind the scorpion but to no avail.

"Is this normal for them?" one of the other humans asked curiously. Skyfire glanced at the human curiously. In the short time he had been observing everyone, it was strange to realize that the Autobots and other humans alike were keeping a close observation on this one.

"You should know by now that it's not Knight," Will frowned at him. "I don't think anyone was expecting to encounter Scorponok here."

"You said he was in Qatar before?" the one called Knight continued. "Why would they send him here?"

"How should I know?" Manning huffed as everyone turned to look at him. "All I know is the _Spartan_ was re-routed here after a speaking with the Washington staff.

"Better question," Epps mused. "How did the units in Qatar catch him?"

"Well, they did have a box," one of the other humans mused. "Perhaps they… I don't know, corralled him in."

"He's not a cow dad," the human whom Optimus had called "Sam" frowned. It was shocking to Skyfire that this small creature had been able to defeat Megatron. "I'm sure they had a whole platoon trying to catch him."

"Doubtful," Rumble drawled surprising the group with his contradiction.

"What?" Knight asked utterly baffled. "What do you mean?"

"Scorponok probably went underground and they probably had some sort of barrier to snag him in place."

"And we can't do that here because of the snow," Will nodded in understanding. "It looks like Ironhide and the others are going to have to stop him the old fashion way."

"It's going to be quite a fight," Epps chuckled.

"As long as they don't come over this way," the human in charge of the large vessel behind Skyfire stated. Captain Manning if Skyfire remembered what Optimus had called the small human correctly. "The last thing we need is any of them falling in the water. There's no way we're going to be able to get them out of it."

"I'm sure Optimus and the others will keep the fight well away from the edge," Will quickly reassured him.

"They better," Manning huffed before his expression turned contemplative. "Looks like some poorly orchestrated hockey fight if you ask me."

Epps burst out laughing while Will looked mildly appalled. "Captain Manning!"

"I call 'em like I see 'em kid," Manning laughed. "Well I'm going to head over to the radio room and speak with the pilots of that _Spartan_. They'll have to stay put until this mayhem is over with."

"Wait for me!" Eddie called out as he followed the captain towards the gangplank.

"Thanks sir," Sam called out with a small wave before he turned to his caretaker unit. "Dad, I'm going to walk around and meet up with Barricade and the others," the young human, Sam spoke already turning to leave when a hand lased out and snagged his arm.

"Oh no you don't," the small 'Con snapped, pulling the boy back. "The last think I need is Barricade coming after _my_ aft! You're staying right here!"

"Rumble," the boy spoke in a low warning tone.

"Don't care," Rumble shook his head still refusing to release the boy's arm. "Besides, you don't want to get in everyone's way do you?"

"But they're not even fighting," Epps protested baffled.

"Don't be too sure of that," the human in Skyfire's palm spoke and the mech followed his gaze to spot the small group of 'Cons speaking to the youngest Autobot.

"What are they up too?" Will mused looking pointedly at Rumble. Skyfire couldn't help but turn up his audio receivers in anticipation of an answer, he himself now insanely curious.

The bluish mech disappointed both of them however when his simply shrugged. "How should I know?" he muttered sourly. "_I_ had to save your afts, didn't I?"

Will shot the mech a small glare but Sam quickly placed himself between the two, blocking the Ranger Captain's gaze. "Thanks, by the way."

Rumble shrugged indifferently, finally releasing Sam's arm. "Like I said, Barricade would have had my head if I didn't get you out of there, not to mention Frenzy."

Sam face suddenly became rather read and his friend Miles gave him a small nudge with his elbow. Shooting his friend a small glare Sam turned back to Rumble with more questions. "How are they going to be able to do anything though?" he asked curiously. "They don't have weapons and the ice is going to be a problem. Optimus and the others are having a hard time as it is."

And they were. Skyfire had to give the small human credit for noting such a viable fact. The Autobots were having a hard time moving quickly while keeping their feet firmly under them and remaining upright. The Decepticon, with his multiple legs and body mass closer to the ground was having a much easier time making quick spins and fast movements and not slid on the frozen ground as much. "This is a strange planet," Skyfire mused.

Rumble let out a sharp barking laugh. "You're telling me!" he called up to the large mech. "Wait until you see the rest of it!"

Skyfire mulled over this announcement for a little bit as he continued to watch the scuffle. The only other mech not affected by the icy ground was Sunstorm and that was only because he was in his jet form and darting about over the fight cackling madly. As long as he didn't actually move to participate in the battle, Skyfire was willing to let him have his fun.

For some reason, the group of Deceptions and young Autobot were kneeling in the snow, heads bent and working intently on something. Frowning, Skyfire leaned forward as if doing so would allow him to get a better look at what was going on even though their crouched forms were blocking his view no matter how far forward he leaned. A sudden yelp startled Skyfire out of his investigation and ensuring he was holding the human out to his side; Skyfire reached forward and snagged the Autobot that was sliding towards him before he went skidding right into the water.

"Thanks," the other scientist gasped as he regained his footing on the slippery ground. "Almost went head first there. Hey Steve." Steve waved from Skyfire's hand.

"Is it really this difficult to subdue one lone mech?" Skyfire asked curiously, looking back at the still ongoing battle.

Perceptor's glanced up in surprise, pausing briefly from dusting the snow off his person. "Normally no," he said with a shrug as he looked back at the somewhat fight. "However the fact that we're trying to _not _hurt him while he's doing his hardest to kill us is putting the others a bit out of sorts."

Skyfire frowned as he thought over the explanation. "A reasonable conclusion," he said at length with a sharp nod.

"My conclusions are always reasonable," Perceptor smirked.

Skyfire was of another opinion all together but he said nothing as he looked back towards the rather odd fight just as it seemed that Barricade, Bumblebee, and Soundwave along with the communication's officer's team were about to join in the fray. For some reason, Skyfire was suddenly very eager to find out the outcome of the fight and for the life of him he just could not figure out why.

* * *

The scorpion mimic was relentless in his fight against the larger Cybertronions. Despite the insurmountable odds, he knew that he would prevail. He already had the Autobots on the retreat and that was just how it should be in his processor. With a snarl and a snap of his pinchers he whirled around and went after the ankles of the silver mech that had tried to sneak up behind him, lashing his still damaged tail at the mech throwing him back.

By only doing just that one move, he scattered nearly all of the mechs that were within range as they quickly moved back away from the whirling mech and the scorpion instantly spun and leapt and the one closest to him. The Autobot however dodged away quite easily and Scorponok logged the mech's white image into his memory banks, associating him with his quick speed and agility. He would have to plan more thoroughly to get to that one.

Another snap and a spin he quickly lashed his tail out at the black unit that was trying to sneak up behind him. The mech quickly retreated upon discovering that the scorpion knew of his presence. The black mech was instantly cataloged as one who would need watching at all times, as he was not above sneak attacks.

All in all, Scorponok figured that he had all their battle formations and separate skills pretty well documented. Now that he knew what to watch out for he could begin his attack in earnest and with that gleeful thought in mind, he pressed forward towards the large mech that was easily recognizable as Optimus Prime, the leader of the thrice-cursed Autobots.

He had only made a few steps however when a projectile suddenly entered his personal space and Scorponok went on the offensive, whirling about and lashing at the object with his tail. His tail made perfect contact, striking the object just above him and it should have sent the projectile off and away from him and towards the Autobots. Instead the object exploded in a spray of white powder and momentarily blinded both the scorpion's sensors and monitors.

Surprised, the scorpion whirled about to stare at where the object had originated from to see the small group of mechs that had thus far stayed out of the small fray finally stepping into what Scorponok considered the "battle zone". With a small internal snort, Scorponok was not surprised that the Autobot would need all the help they could to fight his lone self.

Quickly running the mechs heights and body types against his massive database Scorponok was stunned when the small ping he sent out automatically came back with a corresponding Decepticon signals alongside another Autobot. Stunned, the scorpion actually paused in his actions before moving once again, sweeping his tail towards the black Autobot as he once again tried to sneak up behind him, but that pause was enough for one of the Decepticons to hurl yet another white ball his way.

Classifying it as a not a threat, Scorponok didn't bother to destroy the annoying white projectile so it was shocking when it hit his armor plating with a loud clang, pushing in a rather nice size dent into it. It was outrageous that something that was so easily smashed the first time could be so hard as to dent his armor!

A quick glance at the mechs that bore the Decepticon identification signal he quickly compared them to two separate stats. Neither was Blackout nor Megatron, therefore they were classified as unimportant nor should he heed anything that they tried to command. With a snap of his pinchers, he turned away from the Autobots, instantly calculating that they were not the bigger threat then the 'Cons before him and awaited for this new challenge to engage him.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Again, I am so sorry!


	167. Scorpion Scramble

**Cover Me**

By The Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**: Wednesday March 3rd is _Cover Me_'s Two Year Anniversary. ... I thought I should give you a chapter this week despite the Lawyers of doom! /_glares at the lawyers_/ Sick 'em Ravage. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has stayed with me these two years despite my own _Real Life Dragon-Drama_. /_kicks the twitching lawyer corpse that Ravage is using as a chew toy_/ Anyway, hopefully this chapter flows. I tried to get what I saw in my head down on "paper", I really did. I hope it came out correctly.

* * *

**_COVER ME_ HAS BEEN NOMINATED FOR A UFO** -_Universal Fanfic Open- _**Award** ** dotmoon(dot)net/awards/ **I'll make a link in my profile as well. **_Cover Me_ is nominated in the Works In Progress section and is the only Transformer fic in the entire category! **/_is excited_/** Please help spread the word!**

* * *

One Hundred Sixty Seven: Scorpion Scramble

Minnesota was a nice state Bumblebee didn't dispute that. He was quite sure that many humans loved living there and led nice, productive lives. It was just all that cold… and ice.

The fight that he and Barricade had engaged in while in that state had been fast and brutal, like any clash between the Autobots and Decepticons at that point in time during the war but this one had a surprising factor in the form of black ice on the road. It was a dynamic Barricade used to his advantage and Bumblebee had never been so humiliated as he was after that one fight. Barricade had trounced him thoroughly and the only reason Bumblebee was left alive after that bout was the fact that he too was looking for the All Spark and, as Barricade told him so eloquently, it was quicker with the two of them searching and if 'Bee found it first he would simply take it from him.

Bumblebee was utterly grateful that no other Autobots had been around at that moment to witness what was a rather thoroughly embarrassing defeat but he would have never thought at that time that he would ever re-enact that mortifying fight with Barricade at the top of the planet on the continent of ice and _willingly_ at that! Unfortunately Barricade had made his point after watching Optimus and the others having such a hard time catching Scorponok and Bumblebee was reluctant to admit that it was a sound idea. He didn't have to like it however.

Refusing to replay that horrid day any more through his memory banks, Bumblebee brought forward his arm and launched the snowball that Barricade had had him make. With a whip of his tail, Scorponok easily destroyed the object even as he lashed out at Ironhide trying once more to sneak up behind him but that one had just been the prelude of what was to come. Snowballs with ice cores.

Bumblebee was beginning to understand why Megatron had promoted Barricade to commander status even while Starscream and Soundwave, his supposed right hand mechs, were still lieutenants. Barricade had a devious side to him and it showed in his plan of attacks. Even though none of them had any of their cannons or guns, that didn't mean that they were helpless. The 'Cons were nothing but resourceful.

When Barricade told him their whole plan was to just drive the scorpion out of his processor, Bumblebee had wondered if Barricade had been out of his but as he thought about it he could see the merit in the plan, especially if they managed to get Frenzy and Megatron close enough to the 'Con to calm him down. So far, the plan was working. Throwing the snowballs at the scorpion had certainly gained his attention. Scorponok wasn't even looking in the others direction anymore. His focus was now squarely on them.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Bumblebee muttered sourly as he threw another ice-ball. Scorponok demolished it with one of his pincers but that allowed Soundwave's ball to hit squarely on one of his leg joints. '_That's one down at least_,' 'Bee thought with a small huff.

"Trust me," Barricade chuckled as he launched a plain old snowball. "He's going to focus all his attention on us now. So I'd say phase one is a rip-roaring success."

"It's phase two that I'm worried about," 'Bee groused morosely.

"What? Afraid I'll throw you into a tree again?" Barricade snickered as he launched another plain snowball. "Newsflash Autobit, there are no trees around here."

"You threw him into a tree?" Laserbeak drawled, glancing at the rather embarrassed Autobot who was doing his best to ignore any and all Decepticons. A rather hard thing to do considering that they surrounded him.

"Not so much _threw_ him into it as _bounced_ him off of it," Barricade told them with a large grin.

"Can we please focus on the task at hand," Bumblebee growled, tossing an ice-ball straight up in the air. Buzzsaw dove for the ball and clutching it in his talons did a quick overhead attack, dropping the hard sphere right down on the center of the scorpion's back. Scorponok went to take a swipe at the condor with his damaged tail but that was when Laserbeak took the regular snowball given to him by Frenzy and dropped it right on Scorponok's head allowing his partner to easily dodge the tail.

"Bumblebee! What are you doing?" Optimus shouted horrified as he saw the younger Autobot gaining the attacking Decepticon's full attention.

"We've got this Prime!" Barricade answered him instead as he launched another snowball, a regular one this time as Soundwave launched an ice core just seconds afterwards. Scorponok instantly lashed out at the first one and the resulting powder blinded him to the second projectile that made contact on the joint gears to one of his arms. Sadly, Scorponok could still move the one pincer, though not as quickly as he could before.

"Got what?" Ironhide yelled back at Barricade. "None of you have weapons! Leave this to us!"

"Unlike you," Barricade snarled back even as he launched another snowball from the ready pile, "we actually _have_ a plan!"

"Then tell us the plan and let _us_ carry it out!" Ironhide bellowed back, frustration evident in his voice.

"Yeah right!" Barricade shouted back. "None of you would be able to carry it out!"

"And you will be able to do so?" Prowl called out doubtfully.

"Trust us!" Barricade called out as he launched another snowball.

Prowl looked like that was the last thing he wanted to do and Bumblebee let out a small sigh. "If you don't trust him at least believe that I know what I'm doing!" Ironhide and Ratchet shared a small look while Prowl still looked rather unconvinced about the whole thing.

"You truly believe this plan will work?" Optimus called out curiously.

"Optimus!" Wheeljack gasped stunned. "You're seriously not thinking of letting him do this, are you? Bumblebee doesn't even have any weapons!"

"If they have a plan then why shouldn't we let them try it? Nothing we've done so far seems to have had any impact," Optimus countered just as quickly. Wheeljack looked horrified and Prowl no better but Optimus ignored them in favor of turning back to the other group across the clearing. "Will it?" he repeated his early question.

"That's the plan," Barricade called back cheerfully.

"I like the plan!" A cheerful voice called out from the sky and Bumblebee groaned as Sunstorm dumped an armful of snow right on top of Scorponok before darting away cackling madly and ignoring Skyfire's disapproving shout.

Optimus shook his head as he watched the jet dart away from the scorpion before he turned back to Prowl and the others. "We'll let them try their idea," he told them quietly. If it looks like they're in trouble then we'll go in and cover them so they can get out of the way. Is this agreeable?" Ratchet nodded quickly even as Ironhide crossed his arms in a huff, an expression that looked suspiciously like a pout on his face. "'Hide?"

Ironhide frowned but gave a sharp nod of his head. "If Barricade believes that his plan will work then why not?"

"What?" Wheeljack stared at Optimus completely flabbergasted but Optimus just nodded.

Ratchet quickly moved towards Wheeljack's side. "Come on 'Jack. Who knows Decepticons better than other 'Cons?"

Wheeljack still looked unconvinced but nodded reluctantly. Ratchet gave Wheeljack a grateful smile before he turned back to Bumblebee and the others and gave them thumbs up. "Good luck guys!"

Prowl stepped over to Wheeljack's side. "If Optimus thinks they can do it then we can't dispute that," Prowl spoke evenly. "However that dose not mean we can't be ready."

Wheeljack glanced over at the white mech beside him. "What are you thinking?"

"I think I have an idea," Prowl told him and outlined his idea. With a nod of understanding the two quickly got to work while Bumblebee and the Decepticons moved on to stage two of Barricade's plan.

"Ready Autobit?" Barricade drawled.

"I hate you," Bumblebee muttered even as he held out an arm towards the 'Con.

"Hey, it's not our fault our armor is not only thicker but more angular making it easier to navigate ice," Barricade chuckled as he clamped his own hand around Bumblebee's forearm.

"Remind me to have Wheeljack construct some sort of attachable ice skates for us for next time we have to hike all the way up here," 'Bee muttered.

"Not that we need them," Barricade snickered before he glanced over at Soundwave. "You ready?"

"Affirmative," Soundwave spoke flatly.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate your 'on duty mode'?" Barricade groused.

Bumblebee didn't hear Soundwave's reply as Barricade suddenly spun around in place, swinging Bumblebee in a full circle before launching him towards their target. He did hear the Autobot's crying out in alarm and surprise however and even Sam and Mile's voices could be heard as he slid on the flat of his feet right towards the waiting scorpion. This had to be timed just right.

Right before he crashed head on into the scorpion he felt a hand snag one of his door panels and swung him right while Soundwave went left. Both launched the snowballs they had at the scorpion almost in tandem with the ice balls that the condors dropped. Bumblebee was ecstatic that Barricade's plan seemed to be working, Scorponok didn't have any idea which threat to face first and as a result all four balls found their mark.

Wobbling a bit Bumblebee tried his best to maneuver himself back around for another pass but his flat armor was not gripping the ice whatsoever and with a small gasp he felt his balance leave him and would have fallen down on his aft had Barricade not appeared at his side. "Once more around the park!" Barricade whoops cheerfully as he snagged 'Bee's arm and once more swung him back around even as he skated after him.

Bumblebee slid past Scorponok, just barely dodging the swipe of the tail while Barricade pelted the scorpion with both a regular and ice snowball. Bumblebee hadn't gotten far from the center of the battle when Soundwave skated by and snagged his arm, dragging Bumblebee with him before he tilted onto the edge of his feet and skittered around to swing Bumblebee back towards where Scorponok was getting pelted by snowballs and snow mounds in Sunstorm's case from above.

"Catch!" Barricade called out and 'Bee managed to snag the ice ball right out of the air and they both launched one right at the scorpion emerging out of the impromptu snow-burial. Barricade moved towards the scorpion, looking like he was about to actually pounce on him before quickly darting away, lining Scorponok up perfectly to get a snowball right in the face curtsy of Soundwave.

Bumblebee didn't get to witness the bug-mimic with a face full of snow as he had finally lost his footing and landed right on his aft, sliding to a stop just out of the fight zone. Shaking the ice shavings off of himself, Bumblebee climbed unsteadily to his feet as Frenzy appeared and skated around him. "Wh-wh-whee!" Frenzy laughed in rather childish glee before the optics darkened and the small silver mech smirked up at the yellow Autobot.

"Are we having fun yet?" Megatron drawled.

Bumblebee glared down at the once Decepticon leader but before he could say anything his arm was grabbed again by a way too cheerful Barricade. "No time to slow down Autobit! We have to keep on the move!" and with that Bumblebee was spun around once again and tossed out across the ice and into the fray.

"Come on you two!" Bumblebee cried out mournfully. "I'm getting dizzy!"

"We're getting dizzy just watching you!" a voice shouted from the sidelines.

"Shut up Jazz!" Bumblebee shouted back at the small silver mech. "We don't need any commentary from the peanut gallery!"

"What is a 'peanut gallery'?" Skyfire called out curiously.

"Who cares?" Sunstorm laughed as he dumped snow onto the scorpion again, dodging the tail easily. "I need more cold white stuff!"

"Snow," Jazz called out helpfully.

"Don't encourage him!" Optimus called out disapprovingly from where he was watching the goings on. "This is chaotic enough!"

"More like complete pandemonium," Ironhide chuckled as he watched Barricade and Soundwave double team the scorpion once again, Soundwave drawing his attention as Barricade managed to hit another of the many legs with an ice ball. He had to hand it to the 'Cons, they had managed to get their opponent so turned around that he couldn't make a clear attack against any one of them, let alone all of them. Even just them throwing 'Bee back and forth was puzzling the mech in the center.

"What do you think?" his leader and friend asked him, curiosity practically brimming in his voice.

"They have a unique style, that's for sure," Ironhide nodded grudgingly. "And they can definitely handle the ice better that we could."

"I meant about Bumblebee," Optimus chuckled.

Ironhide's optics winked on and off a few times in surprise before he faked a cough as if to clear his speakers. Optimus just chuckled as he looked over at where the humans were watching with Skyfire and Perceptor even though the two mechs weren't really watching the fight.

"What type of human is that?" Skyfire asked curiously as he looked out across the water at a shape in the distance.

"Ah that," Steve was laughing in Skyfire's hand. "That's not a human. It's a whale. There should be a few of them out there. They're water mammals."

"Oh…" Skyfire nodded before he paused and glanced at Perceptor sheepishly. "What's a 'mammal'?"

Optimus shook his head as he looked back just in time to see Frenzy nearby. "Shouldn't you be out there helping your commander?" he asked the small silver mech curiously.

"N-n-not ne-ne-needed till ph-ph-phase th-th-three," Frenzy laughed gleefully as he skated by.

Optimus and Ironhide glanced at one another surprised before Optimus looked back at the fight. "There's a phase three?"

"Better question," Ironhide snickered. "There was a phase one and two?"

Frenzy just laughed as he skated away, passing Bumblebee as Soundwave tossed the yellow Autobot once again across the battle zone. "_Stop throwing me_!" Bumblebee shouted angrily.

"Oh suck it up!" Barricade snickered as he caught 'Bee's arm before he slid by. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Bumblebee huffed.

"Wonderful," Barricade chirped and he spun around and threw Bumblebee across the ice once again.

"You suck!" 'Bee shouted back but Barricade was already on the move again, heading towards Scorponok's other side as Soundwave came from the rear. The aerial 'Cons were both diving straight for the scorpion and even Sunstorm was coming with yet another armload of snow. It was now or never for phase three.

It was true that Optimus and Ironhide had confiscated their firing cells but while hand to hand combat was not usually encountered on the battlefield, from what Barricade and the other 'Cons had told 'Bee, they were quite common in the Decepticon headquarters. Bumblebee took out the laser-edged knife that Soundwave had given him and a quick glance at Soundwave showed that Soundwave had drawn his own knife. Barricade didn't have a knife but he had those spinning grappling hooks that he used to his full advantage. The three converged on the scorpion; Bumblebee aiming for the vulnerable paneling at the leg connections while Soundwave went for his head. Barricade lunged for the tail, keeping it out of everyone's way as they made the attack.

Pink liquid suddenly stained the ice as Bumblebee managed to sever one of the scorpion's main fuel lines. He could hear Ratchet crying out in dismay but it had to be done to get the rouge 'Con down. He could hear Soundwave curse as Scorponok managed to slam his left pincer arm into the communication's officer midsection and launch him into the air.

First attack done, Bumblebee and Barricade pulled out as Laserbeak and Buzzsaw made an aerial attack, diving at the scorpion. Even Ravage was finally getting into the fray, pouncing and latching onto one of the scorpion's legs. As Scorponok tried to shake the large cat mimic off, Barricade made another run, clamping his one grappling hook onto the scorpion's other side and heaved him the opposite way of where Ravage was trying to drag him even as Soundwave lunged with his knife, aiming for the opposite leg of the one 'Bee damaged.

Bumblebee could hear his name being shouted from where most of the Autobots were standing and 'Bee just raised an arm, giving the signal that he was fine but Ironhide wasn't about to be deterred. "Where did you get that knife?" the weapons specialist bellowed.

"Oh were do you think?" Barricade shouted back at the black mech even as Scorponok finally managed to dislodge all of his attackers.

Barricade had landed the closest to the scorpion but Scorponok had focused on Ravage and tore after the large cat. Ravage snarled as he jumped, dodged and ducked the pincers and swinging tail. Bumblebee slid towards where Barricade was climbing to his feet. "Now what?" he drawled as he watched the strange dance the cat and scorpion were engaged in.

"We keep rushing him," Barricade announced. "You two ready?" he looked down at the single silver mech that had appeared at his side.

"What do you think?" Megatron chuckled quietly. "Just get me close to him."

"You haven't exactly explained what it is you're going to do to calm him down you know," Bumblebee drawled.

Megatron smirked up at him. "I have an idea or two."

"Whatever," Barricade interrupted quickly. "We just need to get him contained before he just goes after everybody, including the humans."

"We've kept his focus on us pretty well so far," Bumblebee drawled as Sunstorm dumped another armload of snow onto the scorpion.

Scorponok wasn't about to be deterred however and continued lunging towards Ravage who skittered away, hissing furiously at the bug mech. Soundwave made a run at the other 'Con in order to allow his subordinate to escape when the unexpected happened. Unwilling to allow anyone to manage another direct hit against him, Scorponok did the one thing he did best-he dove for the ice underneath him and disappeared down a dark hole.

"Slag it all to the pits!" Barricade bellowed outrage. "Ratchet! Stand by! Optimus! He may dig too deep and hit the damn water!"

"Slag!" Optimus bellowed already making a move to step forward.

"No!" Barricade shouted, halting Optimus mid-step. "Don't move, we don't know where he'll surface."

"How about behind you!" a voice shouted from the sky and Barricade and Bumblebee headed the warning as they both dove to the sides just as Scorponok burst out of the ice right where Sunstorm had stated he would and took a swipe at the three mechs on the ice before disappearing underneath once again.

"Slag it!" Bumblebee cursed as he landed heavily on his side and slid across the ice towards where Jazz and the twins were standing.

"Are you all right man?" Jazz asked worriedly as he quickly moved to help 'Bee up.

"Get back Jazz! We have no idea which way he's going to go!" Bumblebee called out and thankfully Sideswipe stepped forward and pulled the hesitating Jazz back to where Sunstreaker was still watching to see where Scorponok would appear next.

"Do you see him?" Barricade called up to Sunstorm and the condors.

"No," Buzzsaw replied.

"Damn," Barricade snarled as he stared at the ice, waiting for Scorponok to make an appearance. Bumblebee brought up his borrowed knife as he too scanned the ice for any possible attack points as he moved away from the vulnerable Jazz and Sunny, hoping that in his anger, Scorponok was more apt to go after the ones who had attacked him head on.

There was a small whistle to his left and 'Bee glanced at Soundwave who made a slight gesture for 'Bee to close in with him and Barricade. 'Bee had to agree that their main advantage so far had been in numbers and Bumblebee would rather be between the two rather ruthless Decepticons than out on his own against yet a third vicious Decepticon. It was just common sense.

"Do you think he hit the water?" Bumblebee asked when he was close enough to where the others were standing.

"If he did then that was a horrible way to go," Megatron stated as he appeared behind the Autobot.

"Will you keep it down," Ravage hissed even as his gaze never left the ice. "After all this you want the Autobots to find _you_ back?" Megatron shrugged but even he didn't let down his guard, the darken optics sweeping across the ice, briefly glancing at Optimus standing on the sidelines with the other Autobots.

"Get ready," Barricade muttered. "We may only get the one chance if he surfaces again.

"You do your part and I'll do mine Commander," Megatron drawled and Barricade risked a sharp glare at the diminutive 'Con before looking back at the ice.

"Do you see him?" Optimus called out from where he and the others were waiting. Barricade sent Optimus a rather scathing glower to tell the Autobot leader just what he thought of that question when he was surprised to realize that Prowl and Wheeljack were back. He hadn't even realized they had left until they were suddenly there alongside their companions. '_Now what in the pit are those two up too now_?' Barricade growled to himself before he glanced over towards the ship where the humans were watching just as avidly as the Autobots, Rumble right beside Sam as if waiting to see if he had to restrain the teenager from doing anything stupid. '_Like I don't have enough to worry about right now._'

"_There he is_!" Sunstorm suddenly shouted and everything seemed to happen all at once.

Scorponok appeared just a few feet in front of the small group of mechs in the middle of the open ice. All three of them pounced, ignoring the lashing tail and whirling pinchers. Barricade grunted as one of the spinning arms caught him in the side, digging into his armor. It held but Barricade knew it wouldn't be for long as he wrapped his arms around the one arm. "Now!" He barked as Soundwave and Bumblebee tried their best to keep Scorponok from moving again.

Megatron scrambled quickly onto the scorpion's back and struggled to get near the mechs' head and subsequently his audio receivers. "**Cease and desist mighty Decepticon warrior**!" he hissed in Cybertronion. "**Your leader still lives and still commands you**!" Megatron could feel a small scan over him and he knew when Scorponok found his specific digital signature as he stopped thrashing as violently as he had been and Megatron could hear Bumblebee sigh in relief. He ignored the young Autobot in lieu of continuing his focus on the Decepticon warrior below him. "**Your master may be dead but you cannot continue as you have been**. **Things have changed and you must obey the orders given to you by a new commander**. **You must from now on obey-**"

Two things happened before Megatron could fully finish his sentence. First, Scorponok stopped struggling completely and second, the dunderheads under Optimus' command decided to take matters into their own hands. "Now!" Prowl shouted and Wheeljack threw a- net?

"MOVE!" Soundwave bellowed as he snagged Bumblebee's neck and physically dragged him off of the scorpion and heaved him clear of the sudden struggle as the net landed over Scorponok.

"What are you two idiots thinking?" Barricade shouted as Scorponok started thrashing about furiously in order to get the net off.

"Damn it you two!" Ironhide snarled. "They had it under control."

"Oh shit!" Ratchet cried out as the scorpion disappeared under the ice once more to get the net completely off. He glared at his friend and husband. "A net? _Really_?"

There was a long moment of quiet as everyone froze where they were, waiting to see what was going to happen next. The scorpion hunkered under the ice, running what the voice of Megatron had told him. He needed a new master and commander that was for sure. But who? Scorponok knew it had to be a Decepticon, that was for sure and so he set out to figure out who it would be. It didn't take long for a response to answer his ping. Knowing that everything was about to settle back down to what was considered normal for the Decepticons, Scorponok busted out of the ice right before the larger group of Autobots and headed right for his new master.

Everyone ducked as the ice exploded before everything went still once more. "What happened?" Optimus asked dazedly as all movement halted.

"He should have impressed on a new master," Soundwave explained calmly as he made his way to where Optimus and the others were standing.

"If we did it right," Barricade muttered as he reached down and hauled Bumblebee to his feet.

"Did what right?" Prowl demanded but Barricade ignored him, instead keeping his focus on the scorpion shaking off the rest of the makeshift net.

Scorponok shook off the rest of the ice and snow and to everyone's amazement turned and stat quite nicely in front of one of the mechs that had frozen along with everybody else, his tail actually swinging behind him in clear excitement. The mech before him stared down at the calmly seated mech for a long moment before he moved a bit to the left and then to the right. Scorponok's gaze never left the one mech even as the mech became a blur and dove towards where the humans had been watching by the ship, latching onto the larger of the mech's arm. "Can I keep him? Oh please, please, please, please, please, please, please, _please_?"

Skyfire stared down at Sunstorm at a complete loss for words before he looked down at the scorpion prancing happily after the flier, Energon fluid leaving a horrifying pink trail behind him. Stunned, Skyfire looked over at Optimus for any hint as what he was suppose to do now. Optimus could only shrug as he too was just as horrified by the turn of events.

"Well, I'm exhausted." Barricade's voice startled everyone turned to stare at the 'Con in disbelief. Barricade just shrugged as he continued. "If anyone needs me, I'll be on the ship!"

And with that, he heaved himself onto the ship and left everyone to stare after him, completely at a loss for words.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: I am so sorry for the lateness and I shall try to get back on track! Hopefully things should go smoothly from here on out. I have a court date later this month so I apologize in advance for my bitter Dragon-snarling.


	168. Of Scorpions and Knights

**Cover Me**

By The Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**: Yes, it's Tuesday, I apologize. I got my taxes done though. As for this chapter, it's a bit boring but necessary and woefully un-edited. I apologize once more and hopefully chapter 169 will pick up the pace again. Meanwhile, I've been revamping the outline trying to figure out a) if I'll make the movie 3 deadline and b) just how much more you the reader can expect. So far this is what I've come up with: Hope I make it to 250, will probably settle if it ends up only being 200 to 220 and if I actually _do _end up writing 300 chapters someone better send Ratchet over with a dragon sized defibrillator because I'll probably die of shock.

**BIG NEWS**: Shey_Kun has completely the audio version of chapter one! I shall upload it to the Yahoogroup. groups(DOT)yahoo(DOT)com/group/BDQs_CoverMe/

* * *

**_COVER ME_ HAS BEEN NOMINATED FOR A UFO** -_Universal Fanfic Open- _**Award** ** dotmoon(dot)net/awards/ **(direct link in my profile) **_Cover Me_ is nominated in the Works In Progress section and is the only Transformer fic in the entire category! ****Please help spread the word!**

* * *

One Hundred Sixty Eight: Of Scorpions and Knights

Bumblebee stared at the now rather placid scorpion when he was jerked out of his stupor by a pair of hands grabbing his arm and wrenching the small blade out of his hand. "Fist thing's first," Ironhide growled as he secured the knife and breaking others out of their shock with the sudden movement.

"That's not mine you know," Bumblebee frowned at the older mech.

"I'll want that back," Barricade's voice floated from the deck of the ship though he didn't bother to move.

"Then don't hand it out to the younglings!" Ironhide snapped, startling Perceptor beside him.

Barricade raised an arm and waved a hand dismissively but didn't reply while Bumblebee glared at the older mech. "I have handled a knife before," he snapped.

"When?" Ironhide demanded skeptically. "And where would you get one?"

"Let us just say this isn't the first time he's used my knife," Barricade drawled again.

"You managed to get a Decepticon's knife away from him?" Sideswipe asked, sounding impressed as he, Jazz and Sunstreaker finally made their way over to where the others were standing around the ship.

Bumblebee ducked his head in embarrassment. "You could say that."

The two condors glanced at one another while Soundwave looked from the young Autobot to the mech lounging on the ship's deck and back again, his visor hiding the suspicious gaze in the red optics. Bumblebee just shrugged, determined to ignore the lot of them as he glanced over at where Sam was with the other humans. It seems Rumble had shoved both Sam and Miles behind his own self when Sunstorm and Scorponok had made their way to Skyfire but the scorpion seemed to be completely oblivious to the rather vulnerable humans, preferring instead to sit behind where Sunstorm was hovering a good four feet over the ice in order to look at Skyfire in the Optics.

"Who cares about the silly knife?" Sunstorm huffed angrily. "Let's talk about me. I have a new subordinate and I demand that you let me keep him!"

Skyfire looked back at Optimus for any hint as to how he was to respond to this rather bizarre development he found himself in. "Perhaps that is not the best idea," Skyfire started but Sunstorm's outraged gasp halted any further words.

"Why not?" Sunstorm's voice took on a high pitch whine. Even Sunstreaker winced at the sound. "Clearly he has determined who here is the strongest and has decided to follow only the most powerful mech."

Skyfire looked at a loss for words when Perceptor came to his rescue. "Sunstorm, what exactly would you have him do as your subordinate?" the scientist asked simply. Sunstorm was now the one who speechless as his processors whirled on how to answer that simple inquire.

"What I like to know is why that thing decided to follow Sunstorm in the first place?" Jazz spoke up as he stared at the scorpion for a moment, ignoring Prowl's sudden presence behind him. He turned to look at Soundwave curiously. "Just what was it you did anyhow?"

Soundwave remained as stoic as ever as Buzzsaw responded from his shoulder. "We were trying to get close to him to wipe his loyalty program to Blackout and get him to choose a new 'team captain', like how Soundwave is our team leader."

"You mean like rebooting a computer?" Sam called out as he stepped around from Rumble and headed towards the mechs, taking a wide path around the still bleeding scorpion. Sunstreaker stepped forward but Sam shot him a small glare as he made his way right to Bumblebee and looked at the yellow and black mech pointedly. With a quick glance at the still lounging Barricade, 'Bee hesitated before finally leaning down and allowed Sam to step up into his palm. "We'll speak later," Sam frowned at him. 'Bee just nodded sadly.

"So you basically reprogrammed him?" Will asked as he stepped up into Ironhide's hand, his gaze still on Scorponok curiously.

"That's the gist of it," Ravage nodded as he stretched out his front paws, checking the mobility of his joint hinges. The cat froze as the scorpion turned his massive head to stare at him with an unwavering gaze.

"But that still doesn't explain why he's following Sunstorm. Out of anyone I would think he would prefer to have a Decepticon as his commander," Wheeljack responded skeptically. He glanced at Soundwave. "Since you're a commander, wouldn't it be more likely that he would follow you?"

"Indeed," Prowl frowned as he looked from Soundwave to Sunstorm to Scorponok and back again. Jazz just gave Soundwave a "what can you do?" look.

"Soundwave already has a full designated team," Rumble explained as Frenzy made his way to his side. Rumble reached out for the silver mech and Frenzy sent a small smile at his mate's way.

"That still doesn't explain why he didn't chose to follow Barricade then as the only other 'Con." Optimus frowned as he tried to puzzle everything out.

"Like I need more added to my plate," Barricade groaned. "Besides, he did pick a 'Con."

Everyone turned to look at the mech in shock before Ironhide turned to Soundwave disbelievingly. "He did?"

"He d-d-did," Frenzy spoke with a small laugh and Rumble nodded in agreement.

Now everyone was looking at the Decepticons in disbelief. Epps stared at the two smaller 'Cons beside him in utter confusion. "What? I thought they were neutrals."

"The armor plating," Barricade's voice floated from the ship. "Sunstorm's repairs were done with Decepticon parts, remember?"

Skyfire suddenly had a look of complete revelation. "Of course. Decepticon armor, Decepticon hardware-"

"Decepticon signature code," Rumble finished. He frowned as he watched the stare down going on between the bug and the cat. Frenzy snickered beside him and Miles glanced at him in askance but Frenzy said nothing, just continued to smile widely.

"Great, so now what do we do with him?" Ironhide asked with a tired sigh.

"Repair him for one before he loses any more Energon," Ratchet announced with a firm voice, already pulling out his travel kit.

"What?" Wheeljack's head whipped around and he snagged the medics arm. "Are you sure that's safe?"

"Wheeljack!" Ratchet's face quickly went from surprise to disbelief to anger all in the span of a second and Skyfire watched curiously as Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Jazz and Bumblebee all took two large steps back. "He's critically injured! He's losing too much Energon as it is and he's losing more the longer we stand here arguing."

"He may misinterpret your help as an attack!" Wheeljack insisted and to most of the mechs' amazement, Ratchet actually paused. Ironhide and Optimus shared an understanding look while Jazz looked at Ratchet with complete empathy. Ratchet himself just looked rather lost, torn between his duty as a medic and his rather susceptible condition.

"But he's now Sunstorm's subordinate, is he not?" Skyfire argued. A frown crossed his face. "Primus that is odd to say."

"Oddities seem to be the norm as of late," Optimus sighed as he looked at Soundwave. "Will Scorponok attack us now?"

"Kind of hard to imagine," Sam muttered under his breath looking down at the scorpion that still hadn't moved from his spot by Sunstorm's feet. Ravage was still growling at the bug but Scorponok still had yet to so much as twitch.

"Negative," Soundwave answered Optimus. "Without a direct order from his commander Scorponok will not attack without cause."

"Why do I feel that there's a 'but' in there somewhere?" Optimus groaned.

"_However_," Soundwave stressed the word slightly, "he will attack if he feels threatened and surrounded by Autobots..." the mech trailed off.

"If he does then we're right back to square one and back to the crazy fight we just finished," Rumble shook his head. Sunstorm looked as if he was actually thinking about it when Skyfire shot him a sharp look and the jet pouted as he finally killed his thrusters and dropped down to the ground with a huff. Scorponok promptly settled next to Sunstorm.

"Right, you're not getting near him," Wheeljack announced firmly. Ratchet moved to protest when Barricade spoke from the ship again.

"Of for Primus' sake," Barricade frowned at them from where he had propped himself up on one elbow. "He's not going to do anything. Look at him."

And everyone turned to look at the scorpion whose tail had begun swishing a bit behind him as he continued to stare at Ravage. Ravage hissed one more time before he backed up behind Soundwave. Scorponok actually stood up before he settled back down at Sunstorm's feet. Rather like an eager puppy.

"Frenzy!" Rumble yelped as his partner suddenly left his side and made his way towards the large animal mimic.

"H-h-honestly," Frenzy muttered as he went right towards Scorponok and surprised everyone by actually petting him. "H-h-he's f-f-fine with m-m-me."

"We wonder why," Epps drawled, shooting Sam a smile.

Sam nodded, understanding the situation immediately. It had been Megatron that managed to convince Scorponok to chose a new commander and since Megatron's spark was currently housed in Frenzy, it was unlikely that Scorponok was going to do anything. Rumble made his way towards the two mechs and glanced at Ratchet. "You should be able to repair him now. As long as there is no order to fight the assistance."

Everyone turned to the small seeker waiting. Sunstorm pulled a face but waved a hand dismissively. "He's no good injured or dead."

"Thank you," Ratchet nodded, already headed towards his patient, Wheeljack right behind him. "Grab one of those Energon barrels."

"Those are mine you know!" Barricade called out.

"They belong to all of us," Optimus frowned at the sprawled mech.

"They're from my ship," Barricade countered.

"Barricade," Sam drawled warningly from 'Bee's palm. The 'Con went instantly quiet and everyone was pointedly avoiding Bumblebee's gaze.

"Well, now that that's settled," Ironhide announced looking over at Optimus. "The question now becomes how in the pit do we get him back to Tranquility?"

Optimus groaned, dropping his head into his palm. "Aw slag."

"He's right you know," Will said with a small smile. "We drove up here and a giant mechanical scorpion on the freeway may cause a panic."

"It would be entertaining though!" Ron laughed, elbowing Miles good-naturedly. "We'd also be ensured to have the road all to ourselves."

"Scorponok isn't the only one we have to worry about," Prowl spoke finally. "What of Skyfire and Sunstorm."

"They're fliers. Why can't they just fly back?" Miles asked confused.

"They just got those modes and it may be too far for them to remain in that mode for such length," Jazz explained before he looked over at Skyfire. "Unless you think you could handle it?"

Skyfire went to shrug before he remembered Steve in his hand and settled for a shake of his head. "I still haven't even tested my wings. Not to mention we have no idea where this 'Tranquility' is."

"So what's the plan boss?" Ratchet teased, glancing away from his work momentarily before going back to clamping the more damaged Energon tubes for replacement. Scorponok apparently didn't care what Ratchet was up too, his massive head practically in Frenzy's lap as Frenzy had pulled out a small travel can and had gone to work oiling the scorpion's joints.

"Give me a second while I pull an answer out of thin air," Optimus drawled sourly.

"Optimus, if I may!" A voice spoke from the boat and nearly everyone save the small group around the scorpion turned to watch as Captain Manning and his first mate moved around the still lounging Barricade to make their way to the small ramp. "I could always put in a request for direct transport to California directly. We should have enough fuel to last us the trip and it should cut down on your return time."

The lot stared at the human for a long moment before Otpimus groaned again. "Why didn't we think of that?"

"And why didn't we think of taking a ship all the way up here to begin with?" Ironhide huffed as he shook his head in disbelief. "Would have saved us a heck of a lot of trouble."

"We're car modes, man," Jazz snickered. "It's only natural that we assumed we should drive."

"Right," Optimus sighed.

"Wonderful!" a new voice rang out and Epps, Ron and Miles all turned around to find Knight grinning excitedly. "I've always wanted to go to California."

The smaller 'Cons all shared alarmed looks while Optimus stared down at the human in complete surprise, a look that seemed to be rapidly becoming his natural state. "Um…"

"Great!" Manning smiled completely missing the panicked looks the Cybertronions were sharing. "Welcome aboard!"

* * *

"This isn't good," Megatron spoke later on while most of the mechs were loading the ship with the assorted items they had collected from the ARC along with the Energon cubes.

"Exactly what is not good?" Barricade drawled from where he was still sunning himself, forcing Manning's crew to move around him in order to help secure the different items the Autobots were bringing aboard.

"Knight," Megatron clarified, glancing over where the humans were all speaking with Manning, discussing room arrangements for everyone.

One of Barricade's optics flickered on before shuttering once more. "Nothing we can do about it now, is there?"

Megatron scowled. "I was hopping we could ditch him back in Alaska. Him escorting us all the way to California makes my optics glitch."

"You sure that's not just one of Frenzy's quirks?" Megatron shot Barricade a harsh glare and Barricade sighed, feeling the intense gaze locked firmly on his form even without having to activate his optics. "So what about it?"

"I don't like him," Megatron declared with a sniff.

"Apparently neither does Ironhide," Barricade chuckled, waving a hand in the general direction of where Ironhide was watching Will like the proverbial hawk as the Ranger Captain spoke with Manning. Knight was almost plastered to Will's side as the humans huddled about discussing room arrangements. Even Epps was giving the government agent a sidelong look.

As they watched, Ironhide set down another Energon Cube on the pile before heading over to where the humans were trying to keep out of the wind. A few seconds conversation and Will was stepping up into Ironhide's hand before the mech turned and headed back down the gangplank. Knight watched them go with a calculating look. Almost the same look Megatron and Barricade were shooting him.

Megatron scowled. "There's nothing we can do about him riding back with us on the ship but I don't think it's wise to have him return to the consulate."

Barricade frowned. "We have no proof at all about our suspicions."

"My intuition has never let me down yet," Megatron told him.

"That may be fine with us but the Autobots require _proof_ before they start to mistrust anyone. Slag, they need proof just to be _suspicious_ of anyone."

"Then we'll just have to get proof," Rumble announced as he joined them. He glared at the sunning 'Con. "You could _help_ you know."

"I could." Barricade didn't move.

"Lazy," Rumble frowned.

"So how do we get the proof?" Barricade drawled curiously.

"That's where Buzzsaw and Laserbeak come in," Megatron explained. "Most mechs don't notice them hovering about, I doubt that human would. In the meantime we have to run interference until we _do_ get proof."

"Interference with what?" Ravage inquired as he slinked over.

"Knight," Megatron and Barricade spoke as one.

"Rather what to do about him suddenly joining us on our return trip," Rumble clarified.

"From the looks of things, Ironhide has Will in hand. Literally," Megatron chuckled as he glanced over at the black mech. "Our problem is of a different matter."

"Right. I got it. The main thing is keeping Sam away from him, right?" Barricade sighed.

"Exactly," Megatron nodded before he scowled at the other 'Con. "It didn't help however that you and the bug fucked it up you know. We could have used you two taking shifts with the boy like you were before you had to put your foot in your mouth and pissed him off."

"I'm not changing my mind on that," Barricade announced firmly, turning his head to actually glare at the other mech.

Megatron shook his head disbelievingly. "You're about as stubborn as I am."

"More so if you listen to Roller Force," Barricade smirked as his optics went dark once more and he shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Sam shouldn't be a problem," Rumble broke into the conversation with a shrug. "We can go below deck unlike Barricade or even the Autobots."

"I'll also speak to Miles and Epps," Megatron added thoughtfully. "They should help in ensuring that Sam is never alone with Knight."

"I think Epps will be too busy running interference with Will. Probably at Ironhide's request," Barricade snickered.

Megatron shrugged. "All the better. Then we don't have to worry about him."

"Do you suppose Sunstreaker would be willing to help us with Sam when he is on deck?" Ravage asked curiously. "We already know he's got a protective streak a mile wide with regards to Sam."

"It's possible," Barricade managed to shrug in his horizontal position when a shadow fell over him. "Did you need something?" he asked, already knowing whom it was that towered above him.

"You can help with loading the Energon for one," Soundwave drawled flatly.

"Why? It's almost all loaded as it is. All that's left is Optimus trailer and they don't need me to help with that thing. Especially with Skyfire lending his strength in the lifting."

Soundwave shook his head, knowing full well just how far Barricade would go to avoid any actual work. "What were we discussing about Sunstreaker? Is there something wrong with his sparkling?"

"No but that's another great reason to get Knight as far away from us as possible," Megatron scowled.

"Knight?" Soundwave glanced down at Barricade. "What is the situation?"

"Other than trying to figure out what to do now that's he's coming all the way back to California with us," Megatron sighed before his optics lit up with surprise. "Slag!" and the optics color quickly went a brighter shade as Frenzy took over.

Barricade glanced over at Frenzy confused. "What's with him?" he asked his former partner.

"What's with who?" A new voice asked above and to the left of Barricade's sprawled position.

"What's with anyone these days?" Barricade quickly covered as he stared up at the Autobot commander. "What's up?"

Optimus frowned down at the Decepticon. "You could help you know," he frowned.

"But you and the other's are doing so well," Barricade praised. "The last thing you need is myself getting in everyone's way."

"L-L-Lazy," Frenzy chuckled and Optimus' mouth quirked in the hint of a smile.

"Did you have need of me Optimus Prime?" Soundwave gained Optimus attention.

"'Optimus' and not currently," Optimus shook his head. "We'll need to contact Red and the others before we get out to sea however so I will need you soon but that's not what I wished to discuss at the moment."

"Oh? What did you want to talk about?" Barricade feigned interest.

"Knight."

"Knight?" All the 'Cons were now looking at the Autobot in shock.

"Knight," Optimus confirmed.

"Do you really believe he'll cause problems?" Soundwave asked.

"Well there's not really any proof on the matter-" there was a snort from Barricade. "However Ironhide is rather firm on the matter of not trusting the man and Will backed up his suspicions. Ironhide tends to blow things out of proportion but I'm willing to consider Will's stance on the matter. Humans seem to have keen intuition in regards to their own kind."

"Do you think he's from Sector Thirteen?" Barricade questioned, not even bothering to dance around the issue.

"Not sure but we can't take the chance. Not with everything going on what with the discovery of the ARC and Skyfire and his companion's arrival and everything else on top of it." Optimus sighed tiredly before he turned to the smaller 'Cons. "Anyway, the reason I wished to speak with you was I was wondering if I could count on you to watch Sam for us."

"Way ahead of you Prime," Barricade laughed. "We were actually just discussing that before you came over."

Optimus tilted his head slightly as he stared down at Barricade. "Well I doubt that Soundwave's team would even have to be involved if you hadn't managed to get yourself on Sam's bad side."

"Is everyone going to give me their opinion on what's none of anyone's business?" Barricade huffed.

"Yes," five voices answered him.

Barricade frowned before he looked up at Optimus curiously. "Are you going to lecture me as well on how I handled my own problem?"

Optimus shook his head. "It's between you and Sam. I have no say in the matter."

"Thank you," Barricade huffed before clicking off his Optics once more.

"However it would have helped our situation if you hadn't been such an ass about it," Optimus finished.

"That's what we said," Ravage snickered.

Barricade just frowned before he settled himself once again. "Don't worry about it. We've got it covered regarding Sam."

"Uh huh," Optimus drawled before turning to Soundwave. "Before I forget, perhaps we should secure the All Spark shard before we leave. The last thing we need is it falling overboard during our journey."

Soundwave stared at the extended hand. "A sound decision," Soundwave agreed, "however I currently am not in possession of the All Spark shard."

Optimus' optics winked off and on. "Who does then?"

"Last I saw Jazz had it when we were helping Skyfire and Sunstorm," Barricade drawled.

"Jazz?" Optimus frowned. "Not Sam?"

"Where would Sam keep it?" Ravage chuckled. "It's not like he can just tuck it in his pocket."

"Point," Optimus chuckled. "Very well then. I'll go speak to Jazz and then Soundwave if you could assist in contacting Red Alert and the others at the base, then we'll get this show on the road or water as it was."

"Acknowledged Optimus Prime," Soundwave nodded as Optimus turned to head back down to speak with Jazz who looked to be teasing Ironhide over something or other.

"Optimus," Optimus corrected over his shoulder before he jumped down onto the ice and headed over to his friends.

Frenzy's optics darkened and Megatron shot Barricade a pointed look. "What was that about them needing proof?"

"Whatever." Barricade shrugged as he rolled over, determined to ignore everyone and get some recharge time in before they cast off and made their way out to the rolling sea and home beyond.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Join us next time for chapter One Hundred Sixty Nine which I'm not sure if I should call it "Back On the Boat" or "All Aboard"


	169. Anchors Away

**Cover Me**

By The Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**: Again, it's Tuesday. I apologize and blame my Real Life butting in. Moving on, thank you all for your suggestions for a chapter title, as you can see I went in a completely different direction. This chapter wasn't at all what I pictured but I like it. Enjoy!

* * *

**_COVER ME_ HAS BEEN NOMINATED FOR A UFO** -_Universal Fanfic Open- _**Award** ** dotmoon(dot)net/awards/ **(direct link in my profile) **_Cover Me_ is nominated in the Works In Progress section and is the only Transformer fic in the entire category! ****Please help spread the word!**

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Sixty Nine: Anchors Away

Will tried his best to shift away from Knight once again but the persistent man seemed determined to remained pressed against his side as they spoke to Manning regarding rooms. Thankfully there were four bunks to a room and Steve and Ron had offered to bunk with Eddie and Knight so as not to crowd their sons. Eddie himself wasn't happy to be trapped on a boat headed for warmer waters but admitted that it was the best for all involved.

"Though we'll probably spend most of our time with the mechs," Will commented to Manning even though the statement was more for Knight's sake. Will couldn't get away from the man fast enough.

"Only if _they_ want to spend time with us," Will heard Sam mutter under his breath and the older man glanced at the boy sympathetically. It was clear that Sam was still smarting from Bumblebee and Barricade's rather horrid misstep regarding the boy.

Manning blinked as he glanced at Will and Epps for any clue as to what the boy could mean. Epps just shook his head. "Er, right," Manning nodded instead, deciding not to get involved with that issue. "We'll make sure that you're close to the main stairs."

"Thank you," Will smiled even as he tried once again to step away from Knight. Knight doggedly followed.

"Excuse me," a voice spoke from behind the group and Will couldn't help but feel instantly relaxed despite Knight being right next to him as he turned to greet Ironhide. "Sorry to interrupt but I thought Will wouldn't mind spotting us while we loaded the Energon."

"Of course," Manning smiled before Knight could say anything. "We need to ensure that those are secured."

"Indeed," Ironhide nodded as he leaned down and Will quickly scrambled up into the offered hand.

"Epps, could you secure my stuff?" Will called back before Ironhide could leave.

"No problem," Epps grinned up at his friend. "I've got it covered."

Ironhide glanced at the other man and Epps just barely dipped his head in an acknowledging nod. He understood exactly what Ironhide was asking him and he in turn gave the mech his assurance that he would watch out for Will and keep an eye on Knight all in the same movement. Ironhide nodded even though couldn't suppress the frown as he turned and headed towards the makeshift gangplank that had been constructed for the easy transport of the Energon cubes.

Will sighed once they were off the ship. "Thanks. I don't know if I could have gone any longer without actually giving into the urge to punch that guy in the nose."

"I understand the feeling completely," Ironhide growled and Will felt himself smile. Knight's rather blatant pursuance of Will would get him thrown overboard into the chilly Arctic waters if he wasn't careful.

Optimus glanced up from where he and Prowl were tying bundles of cubes together as Ironhide approached with Will seated in his palm. Optimus took one look at Will before he went back to tying a few cubes together. "I'd ask you where you went but it seems apparent," the mech chuckled.

"I don't like him," Ironhide announced firmly, startling Optimus enough that he stood up from his work to give his friend his complete attention.

"Who?" Optimus asked with a frown.

"Knight," Ironhide clarified. "There's something about him that doesn't sit right in my tank."

"You're only just figuring that out now?" Jazz chuckled from where he had been watching the stacking of the Energon cubes from the sidelines. Ironhide shot the mech a small glare but Jazz was completely immune to the dark mech's more vehement temper after all the years traveling with him in space looking for the All Spark.

Optimus for his part just looked at the other mech surprised before a thoughtful frown crossed his face. "Now he may be odd but all humans have different personalities same as us," he reminded his friend.

"I'm not just talking about his slagging personality I'm talking about the fact that there's something suspicious about him," Ironhide argued.

"Suspicious?" Prowl looked up, finally paying attention to the conversation at the sound of the word. "What is suspicious?"

"Nothing," Optimus told him before turning to Ironhide, glancing at Will pointedly. "Just because you may not like him doesn't mean we should be suspicious about him," he pressed. "You don't have to like him but John sent him here to help us so I don't think he would be very happy with us if we just left the man here."

"Why not?" Ironhide demanded causing Optimus look heavenward in exasperation. "There's something off about him. I wouldn't put it past him that he could be working for Sector Thirteen."

"Who could be Sector Thirteen?" Prowl instantly demanded, refusing to be left out of the conversation.

"Now that's a rather serious accusation Ironhide," Optimus frowned, completely ignoring Prowl's inquiry.

Prowl looked as if he was going to state his question again when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "A word of advice babe," Jazz grinned at him, "just listen when these two go at it. You find out more that way."

Prowl didn't look convinced but his mouth did snap closed as he glanced back at the deck of the ship and the human in question before he turned back to stacking the cubes as if nothing was amiss. "Ironhide may be right," he spoke quietly, a little disturbed that the human was currently staring right at Ironhide's back with a calculating look. Jazz seemed surprised before he too shot a covert look at the human and silently agreed.

"I don't care if you don't think so, I know so," Ironhide was meanwhile insisting to Optimus. "There's something up with that guy,"

"Now I didn't say that," Optimus countered. "But your gut feeling is just that-a feeling."

"Actually Optimus, I think I have to agree with Ironhide on this one," Will spoke up quietly.

Optimus looked completely floored. "You do?"

"Of course he does," Ironhide huffed and Will rolled his eyes.

"I'm not saying he _is_ working for Burgen or Sector Thirteen but even Epps and I feel as if there's something off with him. He doesn't act like any government agent we've ever encountered before."

"Plus he's far too friendly," Ironhide added as he allowed Will to step down onto the snow covered ground.

"Ironhide," Optimus groaned in exasperation but Will quickly voiced his own agreement.

"He _is_ rather friendly and not just with me but Sam as well," Will explained as he jumped up to sit on one of the loose cubes. "There's something not right with that."

"Sam, Will and Epps have prominent placement with ourselves as both friends and our dignitary in Sam's case. Knight knows this," Ironhide nodded in agreement.

Optimus frowned as thought it over. "You're sure about this?" he asked looking at Will for his answer.

Will nodded emphatically. "Yeah. We spent time with him in Sector Seven's old base and he was acting even more suspicious then and that's without him trying to impress you guys."

Optimus finally relented. "All right. I'll go speak to Barricade and Soundwave and see what their take on him is."

"Why would you want to ask them?" Prowl asked surprised. "Isn't Ironhide's and Will's account enough?"

"Oh they gave a good argument," Optimus quickly agreed. "But when it comes to being suspicious of anyone I find that the Decepticons usually have a clearer perspective of things."

"Considering they were always suspicious about each other, that doesn't surprise me," Ironhide shook his head.

"Sad thing is, is that they're usually right to be suspicious," Jazz added sagely. "Especially in Starscream's case."

"About time you listened to me," Ironhide huffed.

"I wasn't, I was listening to Will," Optimus announced cheerfully as he took a bundle of cubes and headed towards the ship.

Jazz just snickered and Prowl looked rather exasperated as they followed after Optimus, a bundle of cubes in Prowl's arms to be loaded. Jazz's own arms were completely free as Ratchet had insisted that both he and Sunny were not to do anything too strenuous. Though how carrying bundles of Energon cubes from the ice to the ship was strenuous work was beyond Ironhide. '_Though Sunstreaker does look rather exhausted,_' Ironhide frowned as he glanced at the yellow mech sitting in the snow watching his twin help Wheeljack unload the sleds.

Shaking his head he turned to start bundling up the cubes once more, catching Will's eye as he picked up the cube next to the one Will was perched on. Will smiled up at him and Ironhide instantly felt rather inexplicably flustered. It took him a moment to realize that this was the first time in a while was alone with Will. He quickly turned and stacked three cubes on top of each other before taking them down and stacking them side-by-side. He thought for a moment before he re-stacked them into a tower before taking it down once again.

Will watched this process a couple of times puzzled before he had to ask. "Is this business with Knight really that upsetting?"

"What?" Ironhide startled a bit before he re-stacked the cubes for a fifth time. "Oh no, not really anymore. Optimus will speak with the 'Cons and Sam has his own body guard detail in the form of Soundwave's team."

"That's all too true," Will snickered as he though about Ravage insisting on sleeping at the foot of Sam's bed while they had been at the old Seven base. "So what's up?"

"What's up with what?"

Will frowned at Ironhide's quick retort with his own question. "You for one," he replied as he watched Ironhide make a double and then a triple knot on the ropes. "I think the cubes are secured." Ironhide looked down at the four knots he had tied around the glowing pink squares and cursed as he realized he had knotted two stacks together and went to work untying them. Will watched for a while before the frustration mounted. "Will you at least look at me?"

"What?" Ironhide glanced up for a brief second before he quickly went back to working on the knots. "Sorry, it's just that…"

"Ironhide," he spoke quietly, just barely above a whisper but he knew that Ironhide heard him. "What is it?"

"Umm… I was just- I have something that-"

Will frowned at the rather non-sentence Ironhide muttered. "Something?" he repeated utterly baffled, wondering what could possibly make the usually brisk mech tumble over his words.

"Oh well… er…"

Will mouth quirked up into a smile as he watched Ironhide practically fidget with the ropes. If Will didn't know better he would have sworn that the mech was embarrassed about something, or just really nervous but about what? With a small frown he stood up, keeping his eyes locked on the twitching mech. "Ironhide," he drawled slowly in a voice that demanded answers.

Ironhide glanced down quickly before he sighed and reached down to allow Will to step off the cube and into his palm. "Look, you're more than likely going to be mad at me but slag it I'm just trying to be prepared. Especially with this business with Knight."

Will frowned in puzzlement. "Prepared for what? What are you talking about?"

"Everything," Ironhide huffed, irritated. "Mostly Starscream and Sector Thirteen."

"Ironhide," Will sighed, a frown gracing his features as he listened to Ironhide make excuse after excuse. "What did you do?"

Ironhide didn't look at him but reached towards the forearm of the arm currently supporting the small weight of the Ranger and flicked open a tiny panel. Utterly baffled Will dropped to his knees and looked down into the compartment. It took him a moment before he located the small item and his eyes flew wide in surprise. "Oh you didn't!" he groaned as he reached forward and removed the wristwatch.

"Well technically Barricade made it but-"

"You asked _Barricade_?" Will gasped stunned. "Wha-? When? And he went ahead and made this?"

"Yeah, that surprised me too," Ironhide chuckled nervously.

Will looked up sharply. "Do you think I can't take care of myself?" he demanded sharply.

"Primus no!" Ironhide replied quickly. "Knowing you, you'll probably have whatever situation completely under control before I even get there!"

Will raised an eyebrow. "So the reason you're giving me this is because…?"

"Because I'll feel more comfortable if you have it," Ironhide admitted brusquely. "Primus knows my temper may get the better of me and I'll chase after you cannons blazing if I so much as suspect you might be in trouble but if anything happens and I don't know I'll probably worry more and-"

"I got it, I got it." Will tried to sustain his anger at the fact that Ironhide basically wanted to "monitor" him nearly every hour of every day but that Ironhide cared enough to worry about him quickly turned the annoyance into one of unbridled delight. And he did have a good point with Knight and such. If Sam was willing to wear his watch knowing that Barricade was at the other end then perhaps it wasn't so bad to know that he would always have backup at his beck and call.

Without a word Will removed his old watch and replaced it with the new one. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly it fit his wrist. '_Ever the computers,_' Will thought with a small chuckle.

Ironhide perked when he heard the laugh and looked down hopefully, stunned that Will had accepted the watch with such little resistance. Will couldn't help but smile at Ironhide's rather nervous look. "Thanks."

"Welcome," Ironhide replied gruffly. Primus knew he wasn't an overly emotional mech. The two looked at one another smiling shyly before there was a pointed cough behind them.

Turning, they found Jazz grinning at them broadly. "Isn't this what you humans call 'a Kodak moment'?" he snickered.

Prowl was just staring at the eight cubes tied tightly together. "Was there some problem with the cubes?"

Jazz looked over at the stack and just stared. "Whoa! What the heck did you do to this 'Hide?"

"What are you complaining about? It's secured isn't it?" Ironhide growled.

Prowl and Jazz glanced at one another as Will just chuckled. "He's got a point."

Jazz snickered as he went to work on the knots with his slender fingers. "Whatever you say man. I'll get to the bottom of it sooner or later."

"Bottom of what?" Prowl asked curiously.

"Whatever has them grinnin' like loons," Jazz chuckled.

"What's going on?" Ratchet called out as he, Wheeljack and the Lamborghini twins finished with their own piles and wandered over. Sunstreaker was leaning against Sideswipe so heavily that the red mech was practically dragging him.

"I'm trying to figure that out for myself," Jazz teased.

"Oh grow up." Ironhide sent the silver mech a mock-glare.

"You may as well ask for the moon," they heard Optimus chuckle as he approached.

"What'd they say?" Prowl asked without preamble.

"What did who say?" Wheeljack asked curiously.

"Turns out they already have Sam under surveillance," Optimus shrugged before he did a double take at the tightly tied cubes of Energon.

"Knew Runner and 'Wave wouldn't leave him unprotected," Jazz laughed.

"What? What's going on? What about Sam?" Ratchet demanded firmly and Sunny actually lifted his head, a worried look crossing his face plating.

"Knight," Ironhide practically snarled.

Ratchet instantly nodded. "Right. Him."

"Don't tell me you're suspicious of him too?" Prowl looked at the other mech in surprise.

"Well of course I am," Ratchet frowned at him. "He's way too helpful and is rather… clingy." Ratchet glanced at Will as he said this. "Who knows who he is really. He may be a double agent for Sector Thirteen."

"'Double agent'?" Optimus groaned. "What the heck? Have we somehow entered some bizarre James Bond movie?"

Jazz let out a bark of laughter. "I'll have a dry Energon if you please. Shaken not stirred."

The others just stared at the small silver mech as if he had somehow gone around the bend while Prowl looked completely at a loss. "Who's 'James Bond'?" he asked as he stared at the first team utterly confused.

"I'll teach you later babe," Jazz chuckled before he glanced at Sunny. "What's up with you?"

Sunny just waved a hand limply as Optimus turned to Jazz with a sudden serious look on his face. "By the way Jazz," he began and Jazz instantly felt like a sparkling again caught with hand in the jar of Energon bars. "Barricade told me something rather interesting."

Jazz's processor quickly ran through all the rather problematic things that he had done both on Earth and back on Cybertron that Barricade knew about and could not think for the life of him what it was. "Oh?" he tried to sound normal. "What about?"

Optimus stared at the smaller mech before he smirked. "He told me you had the All Spark shard."

Jazz practically deflated. "Buwah?" was all he managed to articulate.

"Jazz has the shard?" Ratchet's head came up in surprise. "And nothing's blow up yet?"

"Oh ha, ha," Jazz frowned before he opened a small panel on his hip. He froze and a rather alarmed look came upon his face.

"Oh tell me you didn't lose it!" Optimus yelped horror-struck and the others looked at Jazz with the same terrified looks.

"No, no. I've got it somewhere…" Jazz muttered before he opened the opposite compartment. "Ah, here it is!"

"Thank Primus," Wheeljack sighed relieved and Prowl looked just as grateful his partner hadn't lost it.

"Should I give it to Bumblebee?" Jazz asked curiously and Optimus glanced over at the ship where Bumblebee was securing the cubes under Perceptor's critical gaze.

"Perhaps not at this time," he shook his head. "I'll take it for now."

Jazz nodded and handed over the small piece of their most sacred of treasures just as Skyfire approached with Sunstorm, Scorponok trailing the smaller flyer happily. Skyfire nodded at Optimus in greeting. "Optimus. You said something about needing assistance with a trailer of some sorts?"

Optimus instantly brightened. "Oh yeah! We need to get that thing up onto the deck of the ship and the ramps too small so we have to actually, you know, _lift_ the thing."

"I will be more than happy to help," Skyfire nodded.

"Wonderful!" Optimus almost clapped his hands in childish glee. "That thing has been nothing but a pain in the aft!"

"Optimus!" Ratchet gasped before he leaned over and punched Optimus' arm good-naturedly.

Optimus pretended to be wounded, staggering back a bit. "You know I speak the truth!"

"Sparklings," Ironhide chuckled. "I'm surrounded by sparklings."

"You're telling me," Wheeljack shook his head as he watched his husband and lead commander playing around with one another.

"Guys? The trailer?" Ironhide called out to the two. "It's cold out here."

"How can you be cold?" Sideswipe asked curiously and Ironhide just tilted his head towards Will seated in his palm watching Optimus and Ratchet's antics.

Will blinked as he realized that everyone was looking at him. "Oh don't mind me. I'm fine."

"Still, we should probably get on our way," Optimus nodded, sobering up somewhat. "Let's finish up with the cubes and get that trailer on board."

Prowl and Wheeljack offered to take the rest of the cubes onto the ship and volunteered Sideswipe to assist them while Skyfire, Optimus and Ironhide headed towards the trailer, seeker and scorpion trailing behind them. "What is this point of this bulky thing?" Sunstorm demanded as he frowned at the large trailer.

"It's for transporting items," Optimus explained. "My Earth alt form is capable of towing it behind me."

Sunstorm looked at Optimus before back at the rather dingy trailer. "Not very glamorous for the leader of the Autobots to be hauling this ugly thing about."

"Try telling Ratchet that," Optimus laughed. Ironhide shook his head as he set Will on top of the trailer. Will had a fun time of it finding his balance as the three larger mechs lifted the trailer and began carrying it towards the ship with Sunstorm's not so helpful advice.

"Lift it more to the left whatever your name is," Sunstorm commanded.

"My name is _Ironhide_," he growled angrily and Will had to snicker at his boyfriend's frustration.

"Whatever, you're going to drop the ugly thing."

"We're not going to drop it Sunstorm. We have it quite under control," Skyfire called out from the other side of the trailer as they finally made it to the ship.

Perceptor wandered towards the edge of this ship to watch the proceeding. "You guys okay? You look like you're going to drop the thing."

"We're not going to drop it!" Ironhide snapped angrily.

"Don't yell at me!" Perceptor shouted back. "I'm just trying to help! There's no need to bite my head off!"

"Optimus?" the Autobot leader heard Bumblebee call out, hesitation clear in the younger mech's voice.

"We've got it 'Bee," Optimus answered the unasked question.

"Get Will!" Ironhide commanded at the exact same time and 'Bee wasted no time reaching towards the top of the trailer and allowing Will to jump down into his hand.

"Thanks," Will grinned at him.

"Welcome," 'Bee nodded, cupping his had so that Will could be seated comfortably and the possibility that he would fall down lessened. Will couldn't help but feel a small pang for 'Bee at the gesture. It was obvious that 'Bee had done the move unconsciously and it clearly showed how much he cared for the human that normally was in Will's place.

Soundwave appeared to assist with lifting the trailer onto the deck of the ship and it took no time at all to get it aboard. "You said you wished for me to get in contact with communication's officer Blaster, Optimus Prime?"

Optimus could have sworn that Soundwave sounded eager but didn't comment on his suspicions. "Yes, of course. We have to alert them to our changed arrival time."

"Optimus! Aren't you lot ready yet?" Manning suddenly shouted from the walkway. "I'd like to leave while there's still light out!"

The mechs glanced up surprised. "Of course. Give us a moment to secure the trailer and the rest of the cubes and I think we're all ready to go, correct?"

"Yeah, we're good!" Jazz called out as he helped Sunny climb aboard the ship. Optimus frowned. Sunny was moving rather slowly but Perceptor pulled his attention away as he snapped at Sunstorm not to touch the ropes securing the Energon cubes.

"Prowl?" Optimus looked over at his second.

"It shouldn't take us long to secure the rest of the items. You should be able to start out to sea." Prowl spoke to Manning directly with the last part.

"Right! Let's get a move on people!" Manning shouted to his crew.

"Of course," Optimus nodded and he helped Prowl dictated the last of the security measures.

The ship began moving and in swift order they were headed out to sea as everyone finished securing the multiple Energon cubes and other assorted items they had collected from the ARC. Barricade had actually gotten off his lazy aft to ensure the last of his Energon barrels were completely secured much to everyone's exasperation. It took a good hour before everything was up to Wheeljack and Perceptor's satisfactions and even then it was another half an hour before they were up to Prowls and everyone could relax.

"This is amazing!" Sunstorm called out as he moved towards the edge of the ship to look down into the water now that the ice cover was gone.

"Don't lean too far!" Skyfire shouted at him, the larger flyer already swaying on his feet.

"Sit down before you fall down!" Ratchet insisted, moving to the mechs' side and almost pushing him down. "The last thing we need is anyone becoming seasick from the word go. We have a long trip ahead of us!"

"Perhaps we should move to the other side," Optimus stared at the sudden chaos on the deck as everyone moved to get settled for the trip, claiming their spots before they were claimed by anyone else. Optimus thought that Bumblebee moving towards the corner that the 'Cons had claimed should have surprised him but it didn't.

The two made their way to the other end of the ship and it didn't take long for Soundwave to manage a direct connection to the base. "-_Lieutenant Soundwave_!-" Optimus could have sworn he heard the exuberating in Blaster's voice. "-_What's happened_? _Did the seekers attack again_?-"

"-_Negative,_-" Soundwave replied stoically. "-_Optimus Prime wishes to speak with Security Chief Red Alert._-"

"-_Erp. Sorry Optimus, Red is out with Inferno_…_ and don't ask any of us to go look for them._-"

Optimus actually laughed. "It's fine. We just needed to alert all of you that we're coming straight back on the ship Keller commissioned for us."

"-_Really_?-" Blaster laughed. "-_That means you're going to be back sooner than expected_! _That's great_!-"

"Yeah. So tell Hound not to get used to those long nature breaks I know he's probably been taking," Optimus snickered.

There was a laugh from the other end. "-_Will do_! _Was there anything else_?-"

"Oh tons!" Optimus announced. "For one-"

"Optimus!" A shout echoed from behind him before he could speak of the three newest additions to the convoy and Optimus whirled about at Ratchet's frantic cry.

"Slag! Sorry Blaster! We've got to go!"

"-_What is it_? _What's happening out there_?-" Blaster asked worriedly but Optimus was already pelting back towards the other side of the ship where almost all the mechs were standing around one mech laying prone on the deck, the humans all trying their best to stay out of the way of the medic waving his handheld scanner over the mech.

"What happened?" Optimus asked horrified as he stared down at Sunstreaker who was curled into a small ball, groaning in pain.

Ratchet stared at the screen of his scanner before he looked up at Optimus, a stunned look on his face as if he couldn't believe his own optics. "I think he's in labor."

-To Be Continued!

* * *

**Author's Note**: ! /cough/ /hack/ /wheeze/ Right. Notes. I'm sorry about the short converasation with Soundwave and Blaster. I tried to stretch it out but couldn't without Optimus spilling the news about Skyfire, Sunstorm and Scorponok. ... other than that, I have nothing to say about this chapter. Please join us next time for chapter One Hundred Seventy: Don't Rock the Boat. And a big thanks to sacred_histories for suggesting that for this chapter, however as you can see I thought it was perfect for the next one! I'll see what I can do with everyone's suggestions for future chapters!


	170. Don't Rock The Boat

**Cover Me**

By The Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Notes**:_First_ I would like to thank all my new readers who decided to give this fic a try despite the fact that it's gotten rather intimidating in size. Especially since some of you have told me that you are not really Slash readers. I thank you for giving my story a chance despite the giant "SLASH" warning at the front of my summary. I know everyone has their own tastes and I try to alert everyone that this may not be their cup of tea, or coffee as the case may be, but am very humbled that people have decided to give this story a chance nonetheless._Second _I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. The past month or so was just one problem after another for me. This chapter may not be what you expected but there was a lot I realized I had to explain before things really started picking up otherwise many would be utterly and completely lost

* * *

**_COVER ME_ HAS BEEN NOMINATED FOR A UFO** -_Universal Fanfic Open- _**Award** ** dotmoon(dot)net/awards/ **(direct link in my profile) **_Cover Me_ is nominated in the Works In Progress section and is the only Transformer fic in the entire category! ****Please help spread the word!**

**

* * *

**Chapter One Hundred Seventy: Don't Rock the Boat

"_What_?" every person on the ship bellowed in complete astonishment. Even Captain Manning's crew had stopped what they were doing and now were just staring at the Cybertronion medic completely agog by the news before they scrambled away to tend to the ship's needs. They had already learned that it was best all around to just avoid the strange robotic aliens and their strange, almost constant emergencies.

Most of the mechs wished they could make the continual fiasco go away just as easily but alas, they were stuck in the middle of them and had to find their own ways out. "What do we do?" Optimus asked Ratchet worriedly.

"Nothing for the moment," Ratchet replied just as tense. "From what I can tell the Sparkling is still trying to figure out which way is up so to speak."

"That's how Judy was with Sam," Ron chuckled. "Took her nearly a full day to have him. Seventeen hours of labor."

"Carol was twenty two," Steve countered.

"So we've got some time," Ratchet muttered as he looked back to Sunstreaker who did not look the least bit relieved by the news.

"Oh Primus," Sunstreaker groaned and tried to curl up into himself even further.

Barricade frowned as he glared down at the groaning mech curled up on the deck. "You couldn't have possibly done this a couple of hours ago? You know, when we were on actual _land_?"

Barricade easily dodged the blind swing at his legs before Sunny curled up again moaning. "Oh it feels like every single one of my wires is being pulled in different directions," Sunstreaker grunted. Ratchet quickly jotted down the description as Optimus pulled Barricade a bit further away from the downed mech.

"It isn't like he's the one who _chose_ for this to happen now," Optimus chided quietly. "None of us could have predicted when this was going to happen."

Barricade did not look impressed as Prowl and Ironhide came up to flank Optimus. "This is why I wanted them to remain at the base with Red Alert and the others," Prowl muttered. "They _knew_ that there wasn't going to be a low-threat mission and they still decided to come even with Sunstreaker's condition."

"Prowl, you can't blame them from wanting to be away from the base," Optimus frowned at his friend. "You know how hard they take any form of restraints or confinement."

"For the twins, the base would have been so boring it would have been almost like torture," Jazz snickered as he came up behind Prowl. "Can ya blame them for wanting a reprieve from being cooped up with nothing to do?"

"They still should have taken every aspect into account before deciding to come after us," Prowl frowned at the groaning mech. "We are not equipped for the coming of a sparkling."

"Wonderful," Ironhide huffed irritably as he leaned down and plucked Will off the deck before somebody stepped on him. "Not even born yet and the sparkling is already causing problems."

"Ironhide!" Nearly all the mechs yelled at him angrily.

"What?" Ironhide sniffed. "It's true."

"Honestly," Ratchet shook his head as he compared his current scan with the one taken a few days before when he was grabbed and shook violently.

"What do we do?" Perceptor asked frantically. "What do we _do_? You said we had more time? Didn't you say we had more time?"

"Time?" Skyfire asked glancing over at Optimus and Prowl, two of the few who weren't showing signs of agitation by the current news.

"We figured that it was based off the human's cycle of reproduction," Optimus explained quietly. "A total of nine Earth months."

"But it's the middle of January! It's been what?" Perceptor quickly did the calculations and converted to Earth time. "Five months!"

"So I have two more to go then," Jazz chuckled and Prowl's head whipped around in surprise as he had completely forgotten about his partner's own condition during the last three urgent situations in the Arctic.

"More like one," Ratchet stated offhandedly as he did another scan. "We still don't know the precise conception date." His head came up and he stared at the mech kneeling on Sunstreaker's other side. "Do you remember when exactly his mood started changing?" Every mech looked at the red Lamborghini in anticipation. Ratchet's optics winked off and on a few times at the prolonged silence. "Sideswipe?" The other mech said nothing.

"Sides'," Jazz sing-songed as he waved a hand in front of mech's face. "Sideswipe?"

"I think he's going into shock," Will frowned as he took in the stock-still mech on the deck.

"Fried logic circuit's more like it," Ratchet huffed as he turned his scanner from one twin to the other.

"Severs him right!" Sunny snarled as he smacked his twin's unresponsive side. "Now do something about me!"

"Sunny-" Ratchet began to speak as he moved around to Sideswipe's side in order to try and unfreeze the mech when his shoulders were grabbed once again and he was shaken so hard his head almost snapped back.

"What do we do? What do we _do_? We don't have any equipment! We don't have anything for the sparkling prepared! We don't even know how to get it out of him let alone what we're going to do with it once we do! And what if the cold kills the spark? The spark could be susceptible to all this frigid air! It could-"

The Autobots watched as Perceptor suddenly stiffened and crashed to the deck of the ship, completely out for the count. "Well," Ravage drawled, his tail twitching just like the scientist was. "That was unexpected."

Ratchet glanced up at the only mech who was grinning madly with glee, a high electric jolt rod in his hand. "Thank you Sunstorm for rendering Perceptor unconscious, but despite his panic I could have used his help."

"I don't think he would have been much help considering this is dealing with actual sparks and not clear-cut science," Wheeljack spoke to Ratchet quietly. "It may be better he's out." Ratchet huffed irritably but couldn't help but silently agree with his husband. Perceptor was fabulous with figures, calculations and the like but anything that had to do with decisions that actually could affect a person's life, Perceptor just couldn't make those kind of calls.

"What in the world?" Will glanced at Ironhide confused as he pointed at the rod in Sunstorm's hand while Wheeljack moved the unconscious scientist.

"It's a power conductor," Prowl explained instead. "Meant to focus the excess power surges that some mech accumulate in their chassis and focus it to a single point for safer expulsion." The commander frowned as he stared at Perceptor. "Though it was sometime used for subduing others by our main security teams."

"Think cattle prod," Ironhide chuckled.

"Awesome," Epps snickered from Soundwave's hand as he looked down at the flattened scientist.

Most of the humans by this time had been picked up by random mechs so as to not be in the medic's way but one remained on the deck of the ship, moving towards the yellow mech's side. "Is Sunny going to be okay?" Sam asked quietly, rapidly sobering everyone's mood with his worried tone as he listened to Sunstreaker's whimpers.

"Finally, we get back to the most important thing! Me!" Sunny groaned even as he gave Sam a grateful look. He was comforted that the human worried about him so.

Ratchet just sighed as he straightened up from unfreezing Sideswipe who swayed a bit as he tried to get his bearings. "I have no idea. We have no idea what's going on with either you or the Sparkling," Ratchet stated as Sideswipe moved down to grab Sunstreaker's hand.

"Sunny-" Sideswipe began only to be cut off quickly but said mech.

"I'm not talking to you!" Sunny snapped trying to pull his hand away but Sideswipe wouldn't let go.

"Sunny, it's going to be all right," Sideswipe started again. "It's going to be fine and the sparkling is going to be- Oh Primus! A sparkling! A real sparkling! And I'm going to have to take care of it! What do I do? I don't know what to _do_ with a sparkling! Optimus! What do I do?"

Optimus looked startled by the question but it was the other twin that answered. "Oh for the love of- will you stop complaining! I'm the one in pain here!" Sunstreaker barked at him even as he winced as another jolt of pain raced through his wiring. "Oh Primus…" he groaned as he curled back into himself once again.

"Sunny! Primus! _Sunny_!" Sideswipe gasped, panic clear in his voice as he whirled around and practically flung himself at Ratchet. "He's not dieing is he? You can't let him die! He can't _die_!"

"I'm not dieing you idiot!" Sunny snapped furiously. "And this is your fault!"

Sideswipe seemed almost oblivious to Sunny's anger, completely consumed by his own panic as he shook Ratchet again. "You can't let either of them die! Ratchet! You have to do something! You can't let anything happen to them! Primus! What do I do if something happens to him? To them? What-"

Everyone watched as Sideswipe suddenly hit the deck, literally, in a twitching heap. Ratchet scowled as he straightened himself. "Someone take that thing away from him please!" he ordered, waving a hand at the cackling Sunstorm.

"No! Hit him again!" Sunstreaker countered, punching the downed red twin for good measure. Sunstorm just laughed again before handing the long wand towards the other sun-mech.

"Don't give him _that_!" Ratchet yelped but Sunny had already jolted Sideswipe again himself.

"Thanks 'Storm!" Sunny grinned evilly.

"Like he wasn't a pain to begin with," Barricade muttered glaring at the small flier. Sunstreaker instantly rounded on him and Barricade almost got away scott-free. Almost. However due to Sunstreaker being on the ground the only place he could reach was Barricade's leg and not a more vital area. Everyone watched as Barricade went down hard, cursing all the way.

"You had to provoke him, didn't you?" Ironhide drawled as Barricade continued cursing, glaring at his now immovable legs.

"Slagging hell!" Barricade snarled. "Ratchet! Do something!"

"Suffer," Ratchet snapped as he ran another scan over the triumphant looking Sunstreaker.

Sam frowned as he glanced up at Ratchet. "Why isn't he unconscious like Perceptor or Sideswipe?" he asked curiously tilting his head in Barricade's direction.

"Because I turned off the receptors in my legs," Barricade himself answered. "Slag it! He fried something!" Barricade got to work on his legs as Frenzy giggled madly.

"P-p-poor ba-ba-baby," the smaller mech snickered and even Rumble had to bring up a hand to hide his smile.

"Whatever," Barricade huffed, deciding it was best to ignore everyone.

"Can we get back to me please?" Sunny called out in frustration as he tried to sit up before thinking better of it and laying back down. "Oh that wasn't a good idea."

Ratchet frowned down at him before he sighed and turned towards the mechs waiting for his diagnosis. "Optimus, I'm absolutely lost as to how to proceed with this." The medic sounded almost defeated by that admission. "There's no previous history of this and without any sort of information to fall back on I'm going blind here."

"Is there any sort of insight you can help us with?" Optimus asked turning to Ron and Steve, a look of hope on his face plating.

"Don't ask us," Steve shrugged as he looked back down at Sunstreaker. "This is completely different from our wives. We're just as clueless here."

"Wait… there is someone we actually _can_ ask," Jazz piped up eagerly, a large grin on his face.

"What?" Ironhide looked over at him skeptically. "Like who?"

Jazz just grinned. "Well by 'we' I mean myself and Sam of course," he added turning to Sam who looked momentarily puzzled before understanding dawned.

"Of course!" Ratchet sounded blessedly relieved as he whirled around to look down at Sam with excitement. "Sam, if you could speak to Primus, we can find out what we need to help the Sparkling."

Sam's eyes widened as worry was quickly being replaced by all seriousness on his face. "Right, I'll speak to him."

Jazz leaned down and allowed Sam to climb aboard and Jazz turned eagerly to Optimus. The taller mech stared back. "Well?" Jazz drawled after a few moments silence. Sam just looked from Jazz to Optimus and back again, not quite sure what the stare down was for. Jazz waited a few more moments. "Optimus," he said sharply ensuring that he had his friend's full attention. "All Spark."

Optimus startled. "Oh, right," he muttered as he reached into one of his side compartments for the small piece of the cube before handing it back to Jazz. Sam had a brief thought that if Cyebrtronions had the ability to blush Optimus' flames would have been completely lost in the overwhelming hue of red. "Sorry."

Jazz just snickered as he accepted the shard. "Hey man, we're all a bit frazzled at the moment," he tried to reassure the rather embarrassed mech.

"I'm not," Ironhide shrugged and proceeded to ignore everyone's glares.

"Let's see what the head boss man has to say about all this," Jazz snickered as he handed the shard to Sam.

Sam accepted the piece and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the dark void of the other side and the difficult conversation he would be having with the Cybertronion God. Slowly he opened his eyes and startled at the bright daylight still bearing down at him and the multiple blue optics staring at him expectantly instead of the golden optics of the God he was expecting. "Umm…"

"What did he say? Did he give any clue's as to what we're suppose to do?" Ratchet demanded from where he was still kneeling by Sunstreaker's side.

"Tell me you hit him for me," Sunstreaker added on with a small huff from the ground. Jazz and Sam glanced at one another again unsure on what to say.

"Well?" Ironhide asked impatiently. "What did he have to say about all this?"

"Nothing," Jazz announced sounding just as surprised as Sam himself was feeling.

"What do you mean he said nothing?" Ratchet bellowed, nearly standing up before kneeling back down next to Sunstreaker as the mech let out a rather long whine. "I can't do anything like this! I don't know if I can give him any painkillers without harming the sparkling, or even what will happen once his chamber is open! What. Did. He. _Say_?"

"Nothing," Sam repeated, sounding a bit loss. "We didn't even see him."

"Damn it Optimus! You broke it!" Ironhide bellowed glaring at the mech beside him.

"What?" Optimus yelped aghast. "I did _not_!"

"They why isn't it working?" Ironhide demanded.

"Jazz?" Prowl looked to his smaller partner, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Hey man, it's not like Sam or I can control the thing. That's Primus' decision," Jazz lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

Sam nodded vigorously as he sat down in Jazz's palm setting the All Spark shard in his lap. He frowned as the piece warmed under his hand and he stared at the object curiously before he felt a tingle run down his spine, a sure sign that someone was staring at him.. His head whipped up to find Skyfire completely focused on the broken piece of the cube in his hands. Sunstorm it seemed was having fun arranging the unconscious Perceptor and Sideswipe in various poses on the other end of the ship with Scorponok and not the least bit interested in the current situation as his friend was. Sam wondered if Skyfire would have liked to see the last piece of the All Spark but was reluctant to let it out of his hands without Optimus' say so.

"Great! So now what?" Ironhide huffed irritably. "It's not like we can leave him like this till we get back to California."

"Primus no!" Sunstreaker yelped, taking a swing at Ironhide with the rod in his hand.

The larger mech easily avoided the prod. "Slag it Sunny, watch where you're swinging that thing! Some of us have passengers you know!"

Will rolled his eyes but looked to be deep in thought despite it. "Is it just a spark or does the new born have a body already?" he asked curiously. "I mean, Primus did design it after our own kind. So would it be a live birth?"

"Well I doubt that he's going to lay an egg," Steve chuckled.

"What is an 'egg'?" Sunstreaker demanded before he winced in pain once again. "Slag it to the pits," he hissed and Ratchet patted the mech's side, unsure what else he could do for him at that moment.

"I saw no indication of another body within him," Ratchet told them in all seriousness.

"Where would the spark get one anyhow?" Ravage asked with a tilt of his head. "I don't think it would siphon pieces from Sunstreaker." He paused. "Would it?"

"Oh God," Sunstreaker moaned in horror. "It better not!"

"No, it hasn't," Ratchet was quick to reassure him.

"Considering it's just a spark and no body…" Steve frowned as a though occurred to him. "What usually happens when the All Spark created a sparkling?" he asked curiously. "I mean, what? They just show up or…?"

Everyone turned to Ratchet and the medic sighed as he realized somehow or other he had ended up the resident expert on things. "Normally the cube would suddenly increase in energy and when the guards and keepers go to the cube a small protoform is found by the base near the altar."

"So it shows up with a body and everything?" Ron asked surprised. "How? It just makes it out of thin air?"

The mechs looked at one another warily. "Well, I guess you could say that," Wheeljack said slowly. "We never really provided a base body for the new sparklings, just updated and enlarged the forms as the spark grew and produced more energy."

"But that's impossible," Epps frowned. "You can't make something from nothing…" he glanced at Will. "Can you?"

Will shrugged before he looked back to Optimus. "What altar?" he asked with a frown.

"The altar was built by the original thirteen in honor of Primus," Prowl explained matter-of-factly. "It's where they were able to speak to Primus. Over time, it was used mostly for ceremonies. Such as Optimus' ascension to Prime."

Epps frowned as he mulled the information over. "So it was like a sacred site, right? What else was there? Like, monuments or anything?"

"There was the graveyard," Jazz sounded surprised as he remembered the old clearing that once held the Cube. "Where the thirteen were said to have died. After time, the Primes were laid to rest there along with the others who were heroes of the once wars and anyone who were considered the most notable mechs of their time."

"Like DaVinci or Thomas Edison of your planet," Barricade clarified still messing about with his leg paneling, some wires hanging out as he re-routed some lines.

"They were buried?" Epps asked surprised.

"We don't recycle our dead if that's what you thought," Ratchet explained rather flatly. "We can't really use a mech's body once the spark moved on. None of the circuits or anything will work without the spark that it was built for."

"But I thought you… um, cremated mechs once they died," Sam spoke hesitantly, thinking of Jazz's aborted funeral. Jazz gave him a soft smile, knowing what it was that Sam was getting at.

"Normally we do, if only because of the lack of space we had on Cybertron to honor each and every spark that passed," Optimus picked up the story. "The graveyard was where we encased the bodies of those important in crypt like buildings that were more like museums than anything else."

"Mostly the only one's who went there were the fanatic researchers and historians or the young ones for class field trips," Jazz chuckled.

"What's a 'field trip'?" Sunstorm asked puzzled as he rejoined the group, Scorponok trailing after him. Skyfire quickly shushed him even though his gaze remained on Sunstreaker curled up on the deck of the ship. He glanced up at Sam and the All Spark shard before back at the Autobot then back to Sam, a calculating look on his face. Sam frowned, wondering what he was thinking.

"So they were preserved for future generations?" Ron asked puzzled, still question the mechs about their history. "What? Were they in glass coffins or viewing rooms?"

"Of course not. We respected them enough _not_ to display them like some precious bauble," Ironhide huffed.

"So who's to say they were still _in_ those crypts?" Miles asked quietly.

The mechs all looked at one another flabbergasted. "You don't think the All Spark pilfered bodies to for new sparklings, do you?" Wheeljack asked completely agog.

"It would make sense," Miles seemed to shrink in on himself from where he was seated in Prowl's hand as everyone just stared at him.

Prowl looked to Optimus, a thoughtful look on his face. "The boy makes sense," he said truthfully.

"He actually does," Jazz nodded in agreement. "And his name is 'Miles' Prowl babe."

"Great. Wonderful. So where does that leave us?" Ironhide frowned irritably.

"What of those?" A new voice spoke and the mechs looked at Skyfire surprised as the large flyer pointed at the two jets still parked on the ship's deck. "Could you not use pieces from them to form a body?"

"What?" Captain Manning yelped but Ratchet was frowning up at the larger mech.

"In case you didn't notice, I don't really have the time to build a small Sparkling body," the medic scowled. "I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"I do not think you have to," Skyfire spoke evenly before he pointed. "I believe that _he_ has that ability."

Everyone turned to look at Sam stunned before back at Skyfire. "Are you out of your circuits?" Ratchet demanded, outraged.

Skyfire just continued to stare at Sam before he looked down at the piece of the All Spark. "It is still activated, is it not?" Skyfire asked Sam pointedly.

Sam startled before he realized that not only was the piece of the Cube warmer than it had been, but at some point it had begun glowing somewhat. "He's right!" He gasped in surprise. "The shard is activated!"

"Looks like Primus didn't let us down after all," Jazz chuckled. "But what do we do with it?"

"I believe nothing," Skyfire replied. "If the All Spark used pieces from those who passed on then it would be logical to assume we can use the jets as well."

Optimus glanced down at Manning. "Captain?"

Manning frowned as he glanced down at Sunstreaker. "If it's a matter of life or death…"

"It is!" Sunny called out from the ground.

"Right," Manning sighed. "I'll figure something out in regards to the paperwork."

"Indeed," Optimus chuckled before he turned to Skyfire. "Do you think it will work?"

Skyfire frowned. "It is worth the attempt if it means a sparkling's life."

"But what are the odds that the All Spark can just…" Rumble trailed off with a shrug.

"I think he's on to something," Bumblebee finally spoke up startling a few who forgot he was even there. "Remember Mission City?"

"Like we could forget," Ironhide huffed staring at the younger 'Bot. "What of it?"

"Remember when Sam was running through the city with the All Spark and Keller telling us later it activated those few items he bumped into?"

"Oh yeah," Epps snickered at the memory. "Wasn't one of them an X-box?"

"This could be something exactly like that," Bumblebee finished, ignoring the small human's laughs.

Optimus and Ratchet shared thoughtful glances. "It's possible," Optimus began slowly.

"It's worth a shot," Ratchet confirmed. "Wheeljack, could you assist him in dismantling the jet?"

"Right away," Wheeljack nodded and he and Skyfire quickly went to one of the jets on the deck, Sunstorm following them curiously.

"You really think this will work?" Ironhide asked doubtfully as he leaned down towards Ratchet.

Ratchet sighed. "What choice do we have? We can't leave Sunny in this position but I don't know how to get the sparkling out of him let alone into a new body." He frowned. "_If_ there's a body."

"One way to find out," Jazz announced and he leaned down to allow Sam to climb off of his hand. "See what happens with the shard when you go near Sunny."

Sam himself already had the feeling that Skyfire was correct in his theory. Even just setting him down on the deck had the shard warming even further and now it was slightly vibrating in his hand. It wasn't until he was next to Sunstreaker however that it started glowing even brighter than before. Prowl and Ratchet shared surprise looks while Jazz grinned madly.

"I suppose it could work," Optimus mused as he looked at the glowing shard.

"It makes sense," Barricade spoke as he snagged Soundwave's arm to haul himself upright. Soundwave didn't look amused but allowed Barricade to practically climb up his arm in order to regain his balance. "Use the All Spark shard as a conduit for the Sparkling to move to his new body."

"Well," Ratchet was frowning. "We'll see what happens. If it looks as if the sparkling can't handle being outside or if we can't get a body constructed then we're going to have to find a way to keep both Sunny and the sparkling safe until we know what to do."

"It should work," Skyfire announced as he and Wheeljack set down the different parts of the jet.

"It has to work," Wheeljack added.

Ratchet didn't look at all confident but he turned to Sunny. "Well?" he asked quietly. "It's your call."

Sunny said nothing as another wave of pain raced through his wiring. "We have to try it," he finally said and Ratchet frowned but nodded nonetheless.

"Right. Bring those over here. Sam, I need you here," Ratchet quickly took charge.

Sam nodded and made his way to Ratchet and Sunstreaker's side. He had just stepped near the pieces of the jet that Skyfire and Wheeljack had collected when the All Spark shard suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree and began vibrating wildly in Sam's hands. He nearly dropped the piece when the heat suddenly overwhelmed him but amazingly his hands were not burning.

"I don't think you have much time," Optimus called out and Ratchet nodded in agreement.

"Brace yourself," he spoke to Sam before turning to Sunny. "I'm going to have to open your spark chamber," he told the mech quietly.

"In front of everyone?" the yellow mech yelped aghast. "No way!"

"Sunstreaker!" Ratchet snapped. "What choice do we have?"

"But," Sunny looked panicked. "But- but- Make them turn around!" he finally demanded almost desperately. Sam could understand Sunny's request. It was a very personal thing for the Cybertronions opening their spark chamber but due to circumstances being what they were, there was really no privacy on the ship's deck.

Ironhide snorted but Optimus just snagged his arm and spun the other mech around, already facing the other way himself. Skyfire almost turned around when Ratchet snagged his arm. "I may need your assistance," he said firmly.

Skyfire hesitated before he nodded and turned back. Sunny huffed but said nothing as Wheeljack moved next to Ratchet. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just be ready for anything," Ratchet frowned as he reached down and moved Sam closer to both Sunny and the now glowing pieces of metal from the jet. "Brace yourself Sam."

Sam was more frightened then when Sector Thirteen had attacked him but he nodded and steeled his resolve. He couldn't let Sunny or the sparkling down. The All Spark hummed in his hand and Sam took a deep breath as Ratchet worked on Sunstreaker's plating with skilled hands. The wider Ratchet opened Sunny's plating the more the All Spark brightened and Sam almost wish he had a pair of sunglasses on so he could continue to watch what was going on with Ratchet and Sunny, especially when he heard Ratchet curse violently.

"God fucking damn it!" Ratchet bellowed as the platting finally was parted all the way and Ratchet had a clear view into Sunstreaker's spark chamber.

"What? What is it?" Optimus cried out as he spun back around, completely forgetting about Sunny's wish for some privacy in his panic.

"Go get more of those paneling!" Ratchet ordered Wheeljack and Skyfire who where already scuttling towards the two jets to retrieve more pieces after seeing what it was that had Ratchet so distraught.

"What is it for Primus' sake?" Barricade demanded as he tried to turn around as well to see what was happening. Bumblebee wasn't about to let him however and even Soundwave had a hand on the other Decepticon's shoulder, preventing him from turning around.

Sam quickly moved closer to Sunny, hoping beyond hope that the All Spark would be able to help with whatever had Ratchet so shocked. For his part, Ratchet just looked up at Optimus, complete surprise all over his face as he looked at his long time friend. "What is it?" Optimus asked fearfully. "Is something wrong with the Sparkling?"

"Ratchet?" Sunstreaker almost whimpered. "What? What is it?"

"There's nothing wrong with the Sparklings," Ratchet stated dazedly, shock evident in his voice. "Either of them."

"What do you mean 'either of them'?" Optimus started before his optics brightened and he stared down at Sunstreaker before looking over at the still unconscious Sideswipe. "There are _two_?"

The last thing anyone expected was Ironhide suddenly pumping his free hand into the air in jubilation, a wide grin on his face as he let out a triumphant cry of "_REVENGE_!"

-To Be Continued

Next chapter will be "_Terror on the High Seas_!"


	171. Terror On The High Seas

**Cover Me**

By The Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Notes**: I am so very, very sorry! Finals kind of crept up on me and I had to put everything on hold to deal with them! Now onto news: Cover Me is no longer the longest Transformer Fanfic. That honor has gone to L. Mouse's "Masks" with 30,409 more words. -_claps_- Good for her. I have yet to read it myself -_is embarrassed_- but congrats all the same! Second, I am slowly replying to everyone who contacted me. It will take some time but I should be back to everyone by tomorrow. Please be patient. As for this chapter, I think I delivered with it. Not to crazy but not to emotional either.

* * *

**_COVER ME_ HAS BEEN NOMINATED FOR A UFO** -_Universal Fanfic Open- _**Award** ** dotmoon(dot)net/awards/ **(direct link in my profile) **_Cover Me_ is nominated in the Works In Progress section and is the only Transformer fic in the entire category! ****Please help spread the word!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One Hundred Seventy One: Terror On The High Seas

Ironhide might have been cheering but everyone else's looks could only be described as pure terror. Optimus actually looked ill as he stared at Ratchet. "Two?"

"Two," Ratchet confirmed with a small frown, as he looked at the two smaller glowing orbs that were nestled next to Sunstreaker's own.

"You're-you're serious?"

Ratchet's optics left the small pulsing orbs and looked up at Sunstreaker's bright, worried optics. "Yeah. You and Sideswipe have your work cut out for you."

There was a chuckle behind them and Ratchet turned slightly to glare at Ironhide who was grinning like mad. "This is great," the larger mech snickered. "Finally, they get to go through what they've always put us through."

"And us," Jazz snickered. "I don't think we're going to get out of this Scott free ya know."

"Jazz," Ironhide suddenly sounded very, very serious. "This is my one moment. Let me have my one moment. We can all freak out later about the implications of what twin sparklings running about the base means."

Sunstreaker turned to glare at Ironhide and in doing so he suddenly realized that all of the other mechs had turned back around and were staring in his and Ratchet's direction. "Do you mind?" he practically screeched and the other mechs all quickly spun back around to give the yellow mech the privacy he needed. "Honestly."

Ratchet shook his head as he observed the two orbs within Sunny's spark chamber. "As much as you know how I _love_ to agree with Ironhide," Ratchet drawled in Optimus' direction, "I have to say we don't have time to freak out just yet."

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked as he started to turn back around to give Ratchet a puzzled look.

"OPTIMUS!" Sunstreaker yelped horrified and the charge of the energy rod quickly sounded on the deck of the ship.

Optimus whipped back around to face the ocean. "Sorry 'Sunny," he mumbled apologetically.

Ratchet shook his head as he answered Optimus. "There's no guarantee that this will work you know."

"What choice do we have though?" Barricade huffed from where he was watching the waves the ship made. "Unless anyone else has any bright ideas?" Silence. "That's what I thought."

"But it's gonna work, right?" Sunstreaker's voice was so quiet that only Ratchet at Sam heard him.

"It should," Ratchet gave him a reassuring smile before he turned to look at the human beside him. "Right Sam?" Sam nodded and Ratchet was surprised to find that like the others, Sam was facing away from Sunny, giving the yellow mech his privacy. Ratchet smiled before he gently nudged Sam's back with the tip of one finger. "I'm sure Sunny thanks you for your consideration but I need your assistance with this since you can actually use the shard."

"Oh right." Sam's face was red as he turned back around. His eyes glanced quickly at Sunny. "As long as it's okay."

"I have less complaints about you than them," Sunny huffed waving a hand towards where the other mechs were scattered about looking at the water or in Barricade and Soundwave's case, chatting quietly.

Sam gave him a shy smile as Wheeljack and Skyfire returned. "Is this enough?" Skyfire asked quietly gesturing towards the extra pieces of metal they had retrieved. Sam glanced at what was once a full jet and winced at what was now jut a pile of leftover scrap.

"I hope so," Ratchet sighed when Sunstreaker suddenly gasped and almost curled up into himself the best he could with his chest plate still open and Ratchet quickly whipped around to stare at the two pulsing orbs in the mech's chest. "Slag," he hissed. "Sam, come here." Sam quickly stepped up into Ratchet's hand as the medic reached out with his other to push Sunny onto his back again. "Can you hold still?"

"No promises," Sunny hissed out.

Ratchet sighed. "No choice. Brace yourself," he told Sam before setting him down on Sunny's shoulder. Once Sam was settled Ratchet pulled his med-kit closer to himself and started to dig through it for something.

Sam took a moment to brace his feet, shifting the shard under one arm. Now that he was up and literally on top of Sunny he could see what it was that Ratchet and the others were seeing and he stared fascinated at the two smaller blue orbs that seemed to orbit around Sunny's larger one. They pulsated with light as they spun, occasionally bumping into one another before flittering away from each other only to gravitate next to the other once again.

"Now what?" Wheeljack's voice broke Sam's observation and he turned back to the three mechs hovering above himself and Sunny.

Ratchet frowned as he looked over a data pad. "I have no idea," he began but apparently the sparkling-orbs, or rather one of them, did as Sunny gasped in discomfort. Ratchet's gaze snapped back to the two orbs where one of them seemed to have realized that there was now a port of escape and was trying to push itself up and out of Sunny's chest cavity. "Slag!" Ratchet dove for his trans-kit and dug about for a moment before he came up with a pair of what looked to be tongs. He didn't take the orb however but used the tong like instrument as a makeshift barrier to keep the orb from successfully leaving the safety of Sunny's chest. "Slag it, stay you little bugger!" Ratchet snarled at it.

"They're not even born yet and they're already giving Ratchet problems," Ironhide snickered. Will must have said something because Ironhide quickly followed up with: "It's the truth!"

Ratchet shot the other mech's back a dark look as he tried to keep the orb from climbing out. "We have to figure out how to get shells for them and quick."

"How? It's not like we have time to build them fully functioning bodies," Wheeljack asked worriedly.

"I don't know…" Ratchet sounded almost defeated when he said that.

Sam looked at Ratchet with wide eyes before he looked back down at the now two orbs trying to climb out of the protection of Sunny's chest. Clearly they were determined to be born whether everyone was ready for them to be or not. This was _not_ what he expected upon learning about the sparklings existence and he sincerely doubted this was what any of the mechs expected either.

This trip was tuning out to be quite a roller coaster of problems and Sam's emotional control was threatening to break. From the silent treatment he was receiving from Barricade to Bumblebee trying to do the honorable thing by giving him and 'Cade space by avoiding him to Sunstreaker trying to help Sam out before his own problems arose in the form of two overeager sparkling-orbs who were causing Sunny such pain and Ratchet such distraught by not knowing what to do. It was getting to become far too much for Sam.

Taking the shard firmly in his hands Sam glared at the rock. "_You_ got us into this," he growled knowing full well that the Cybertronion God could hear him quite clearly. "You get us _out_ of this."

The rock remained stubbornly dark for a long moment before the few symbols on the flat side of the shard started to glow, soft at first before the whole thing was practically radiating blue light. It didn't take long for the light to flow not only over Sam but over Sunny as well and Ratchet almost jumped back in surprise as he had been so focused on ensuring that the two orbs didn't escape to see what Sam had been doing. The light it seemed wasn't just satisfied encompassing Sunny and the sparkling but it soon jumped, in an arc of light from Sunny and Sam to the small piles of jet pieces that Skyfire and Wheeljack had collected.

"Primus," Skyfire gasped quietly, staring at the glowing shard, Sam and Sunny in complete shock. Sunstorm it seemed was finally interested in what was going on and he quickly made his way to Skyfire's side to watch what was going on, Scorponok following loyally behind him.

"Exactly," Ratchet murmured as he kept an eye on the two orbs incase they needed any assistance.

They didn't need it however as they seemed very content on hitching a ride over the arch of light towards the piles. Ratchet leaned forward almost as if he wanted to stop them but Wheeljack clamped a hand on his shoulder and held him back. The medic hesitated for a moment before he returned to his original position. They would just have to trust in Primus.

As soon as the orbs met the pieces of jet the blue light suddenly become overwhelming, illuminating the entire end of the ship where Sunstreaker and the sparklings were located. The humans had to throw up an arm or use something that would help block out the bright light as is practically blinded them. Even the mechs had to shutter their optics somewhat as the light continued to brighten.

The only one who was unaffected by the light was Sam and so he was the only one to witness the sight of the different pieces of metal plating and screws and such lift into the air and start to rearrange themselves. After a few moments they broke off into two sets and began spinning wildly about each other as pieces began to fit together like some bizarre jigsaw puzzle. The orbs were soon consumed by the pieces and Sam could no longer keep track of them but it didn't' seem to matter however as the whirl of motion appeared to be slowing down.

The light suddenly cut out and it took everyone a few moments to get their bearings before they turned to see what had happened. There beside Sunstreaker sat two small but fully formed jets. Ironhide nearly burst out laughing. "Seekers!" he snickered. "Oh the universe loves me."

Ratchet was too stunned to yell at Ironhide as he stared at the little jets before he looked over at Sunny and a cry of alarm left him at the sight of darkened optics. The medic lunged forward to shut Sunstreaker's spark chamber away from the elements and to find out what had happened to the overwhelmed mech. The action however seemed to alarm the sparklings who were apparently not recharging as everyone had assumed.

A long string of chatter in clicks and beeps sounded from the two smaller jets before tiny engines revved to life. Wheeljack lunged forward, whether to catch them or to prevent them from taking off Sam wasn't sure but it didn't matter however as the two jets split off in different directions, avoiding the mech all together. "Slag! Catch them!" Ratchet yelped.

"What?" Ironhide's laughter had simmered down when one of the jets suddenly flew right past him, almost clipping him in his nose with one of its wing. "Slagging-!"

"_Stop them_!" Ratchet shouted frantically, torn between the sparklings and the unconscious Sunstreaker.

"How?" Jazz asked stunned as he watched the two jets flying about just out of range of the ship but not leaving too far away. Clearly the sparklings were wary of leaving the area where other Cybertronions were all together.

"I don't know but that can't be safe for them!" Ratchet shouted. "They shouldn't be flying so soon after gaining their new bodies!"

"Try telling them that," Ironhide huffed as he stared at the circling jets.

One of the jets flew past the ship and Soundwave quickly made a grab for it but the jet it seemed was enjoying itself staying just out of reach. After that both jets it seemed decided on making a game of it. Flying just close enough to the ship to be within reach before darting away before any of the adult mechs could get a hold of them. "This is ridiculous," Barricade huffed as he made an attempt for getting one of the two small jets before it zipped away again, a chatter of sounds that sounded suspiciously like laughter following the jet in it's wake. "How are we supposed to catch them?"

"They think this is some sort of game," Jazz frowned as one darted by him. "I don't think they're going to just let themselves be caught."

"The ocean isn't helping either," Prowl spoke up gravely. "The cold water could possibly be instantly fatal to their younger systems and I'm not sure if they know the difference between the water and the ground."

"Optimus!" Ratchet yelped almost terrified upon hearing Prowl's observation.

"We have to figure out a way to get them to come back to the ship quickly and calmly," Optimus agreed.

"How exactly?" Barricade demanded to know.

"I'm not sure," Optimus admitted with a frown.

"Slag it Optimus, their circle is getting wider!" Ironhide announced and Optimus cursed under his breath as he realized it was true. The two seekers were clearly getting braver and slowly going further and further from the ship and out to open sea.

"Optimus! The only Energon they have is what they got from Sunstreaker. I don't know how long they can go before their systems force them into recharge," Ratchet announced as he helped Sam back down onto the deck and finally moved away from Sunstreaker's side. The mech was clearly over taxed and his systems just needed time to cool down.

"How long do you think we have?" Prowl asked the medic.

"No idea since I didn't get a chance to check them over before they took off."

"Yeah, they're clearly the twins twins," Ironhide shook his head.

"What's going on?" a voice suddenly asked from behind them and the group turned surprise to see Sideswipe finally climbing to his feet. Perceptor was still out for the count.

"Oh thank Primus," Optimus quickly gestured for Sideswipe to join them before pointing out towards the two jets circling above them. "Call your children!"

Sideswipe stared at Optimus completely baffled. "Call- What?"

"Sunstreaker had twins," Ratchet quickly filled Sideswipe in. "Unfortunately your twins are rather playful and refuse to let any of us catch them."

Sideswipe stared at Optimus and Ratchet for a long, long moment before he looked at Jazz. "Two?" he asked in a rather high voice.

Jazz grinned and held up two fingers. "Two," he confirmed.

Sideswipes optics winked off and on rapidly before they threatened to go dark completely when he was suddenly smacked in the back of the head by Ratchet. "Oh no! You already fainted once today and we need at least one of the parents awake!" Ratchet hissed.

"What? What happened to Sunny?" Sideswipe gasped as he finally turned to look at where his twin was still lying on the deck of the ship unmoving.

"He's just tired," Ratchet assured him. "Now call your children back."

"How? Sunny and I haven't even discussed names yet!" Sideswipe asked as he watched to two jets in the air. "What makes you think they'll listen to me anyway?"

"Perhaps they'll recognize you as their other parent," Wheeljack shrugged.

Sideswipe frowned before he focused his gaze on the two jets. "Um… Come on now! It's time to come in!"

"It's not like calling a dog or anything," Jazz snickered.

"Well what am I suppose to do to call them back?" Sideswipe demanded.

"Slag! They're headed out to sea!" Ironhide yelped and everyone's gazes whipped back around to see for themselves that the two jets had met up with one another and were flying beside one another before their circle became even wider and one listed off towards the open sea.

Pure horror suddenly gripped Sideswipe's spark and he snagged onto Optimus' arm and shook the larger mech. "Stop them!" he cried frantically.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Optimus called out when the sound of larger jet engines rumbled behind them. Everyone spun around only to quickly scatter as a jet suddenly lifted off and took off into the sky cackling madly.

"Sunstorm!" Skyfire called out worriedly as he regained his balance.

"What's he doing?" Sideswipe demanded as he watched the larger jet take off after the two smaller ones.

Sunstorm caught up with the one that was leaving and quickly cut in front of it, forcing the smaller jet to veer off to the left to avoid the larger flyer. The other one tried to get by the larger jet but Sunstorm was too quick for it and everyone watched agog as he started herding the two smaller jets back towards the ship. One or the other would attempt to get away from the large jet but Sunstorm's systems were too advanced for either of them to get an edge and soon they were all circling the ship once again.

"-_Tricky little things, aren't they_?-" Sunstorm laughed over an open comm. link, clearly impressed by the two jets.

Sideswipe sagged back, ending up leaning against Prowl who automatically braced the younger mech. "Oh thank Primus," he sighed relieved.

"Can you get them to land on the ship?" Ratchet called out towards the jet both aloud and over the comm. link.

"-_Not both of them at the same time, no,_-" Sunstorm replied unhappily.

"So how are we going to get them down?" Jazz asked.

"I suppose we can let them hover about until they're too tired to fly anymore," Optimus said with a shrug.

"Optimus!" Ratchet snapped as he leaned over to whap his friend upside the head. "The last thing we need is them falling asleep and taking a nosedive into the ocean! We have to get them down _safely_."

"Do you suppose Captain Manning has a fishing net or something on the ship?" Ironhide asked curiously. Everyone stared at him. "What? It was just a suggestion!"

Sam frowned as Miles came over to his side while everyone watched the three jets flying overhead. "What do you think?" Miles asked him and Sam turned to him surprised.

"Of what?"

Miles shrugged. "Of everything."

"I'm too tired to think of anything right at the moment," Sam sighed wearily as he glanced back up at the two sparklings.

Miles nodded understanding. "Do you suppose you could use the All Spark shard to convince them to come down or something?"

Sam frowned as he looked at the piece of stone he had set down on the deck of the ship. "Doubtful."

"Though it is understandable," a new voice spoke and both boys turned to see Frenzy making his way towards them, his optics a dark red indicating that it was Megatron in charge. The other members of Soundwave's team followed him and even Scorponok was trailing behind them, chittering madly at Ravage who did not seem at all amused. "I think I have a plan," Megatron told them.

"You do?" both boys sounded surprised.

The mech nodded before turning to Miles. "What happened to those coloring books?"

The two boys looked at each other surprised. "I think Epps has them. Why?"

"Get him and the books," Megatron told him before he turned to Sam. "Get 'Cade, 'Bee and 'Wave over here."

"Um… okay…" Sam quickly moved off and headed towards where Barricade and Soundwave were standing slightly away from the Autobots. He wondered what it was that Megatron had in mind and why he needed the coloring books. Soundwave was the one to notice his approach and he bent down to allow Sam to climb up into his palm. Bumblebee spotted him and Sam quickly waved him over. "Er…_Frenzy_ has an idea," he announced when he had all three mech's attention.

"What idea?" Barricade frowned at him.

"Er… he didn't say," Sam shrugged as they made their way towards the opposite end of the ship where the smaller mechs were waiting with Miles and Epps. Sam felt a bit embarrassed as he saw Miles had retrieved the All Spark shard for him. He had to remember that thing more.

"What is your plan?" Soundwave asked quietly.

"Yeah Meg. And why did we need the coloring books?" Epps asked curiously as he waved the stack of books in the air.

"Simple," Megatron grinned as he took one of the books. "We're going to color."

"What?" Everyone gaped and Rumble frowned at him.

"Come again?" Frenzy's partner demanded utterly baffled.

"We're going to color or do whatever and ignore the two sparklings," Megatron announced with a grin. "If there's anything I learned when leading the Decepticons is the more you ignore someone the more they try to gain your attention."

"Especially if that person is Starscream I'll bet," Ravage snickered. Scorponok scuttled closer at the sound and Sam watched as Ravage hissed at the mech and quickly moved around to put both Rumble and Epps between them.

"So what do we do?" Bumblebee asked quietly gesturing to himself and the other two larger mechs.

"Do whatever, just don't pay any attention to the sparklings," Meg ordered.

"Whatever," Barricade huffed as he sat down and pulled out the data-pad turned PSP. Soundwave and Bumblebee shared a glance and 'Bee shrugged as he too sat down. Soundwave took the opportunity to lay out once again. Sam wondered if the ride was starting to get to him as it had on the one out of Alaska.

Accepting the coloring book Epps offered him he and Miles started sharing a pack of colored pencils while Megatron took control of the markers and Rumble settled with crayons, sharing a bit with Epps who was using a hodgepodge of all three. Silence descended over the group as Sam flipped through the "under the sea" coloring book he had been given. Appropriate in his opinion as he dug through the pencils. It was probably only a few minutes when Sam heard the jet engines behind them.

Sam could hear the sounds of surprise from the Autobots but he kept his focus on his coloring book, trying his best to color the water in the book to look like the water surrounding them. He caught Mile's eye and the two boy's shared a smile before there was the sure sound of gears turning and the now tell tale sound of a mech shifting out of alt form. Sam looked up surprised when twin shadows fell over him.

Two small mechs stared down at him in curiosity and Sam was stunned at the color of the optics staring down at him as he stared at the twin to his left. He had gold optics like Primus did. The other's optics were hidden by a dark blue visor but Sam had an inkling that his optics were gold just as his twin's were. Just behind the two sparklings he could see Sunstorm landing back onto the deck of the ship and Skyfire quickly made his way towards his friend's side.

The right twin, the one with the visor, made some clicking sound gaining Sam's attention once more and pointed at the book in Sam's hand. "It's a coloring book," Sam explained as he lifted it higher for them to see.

As the sparklings stared at the book Sam could see Soundwave, Bumblebee and Barricade keeping a rather close observation on the two sparklings and it took him a moment to figure out that they were watching more to protect him than the sparklings. It would make sense considering even as small as they were in comparison to the adult mechs they were still larger than Sam and more than likely very strong too. They weren't interested in Sam however as much as they were interested in what Sam was doing.

Both sparklings suddenly sat down next to him, the one without the visor looking over Mile's shoulder. Sam had to hand it to his friend; he remained calm considering that even sitting they towered over them. Sam had to guess that standing they were probably seven or eight feet tall. The one with the visor started clicking at him rapidly and pointed at the book again. "You want to color?" he asked. The mech held out his hand and Sam nodded and turned the book to a new picture before handing over the blue pencil and taking out a green one for himself. "Gently," he said as the mech fumbled a bit with the pencil. The visor gaze took in how Sam was holding the pencil and the mech quickly copied the position of his fingers before he brought the tip to the paper.

Glancing over at Miles he could see him helping the other twin out with his own yellow pencil. Epps made his way over. "Maybe they'll do better with the thicker markers," he suggested as he held one out.

The mech shook his head violently before raising the blue pencil in emphasis before he started coloring the house again on the page. "I think they're doing fine," Sam chuckled as the other mech held up the book proudly. He had colored the dog a bright yellow but he had stayed in the lines. Sam grinned in approval and the mech chattered happily.

"I think they like you," a voice chuckled behind them and Sam turned to find Jazz grinning down at him.

The mech beside Sam quickly held up his book to show the blue ocean he had colored to Jazz and Sideswipe who had come up beside the sliver mech. Sam wasn't surprised to see that it almost mirrored the actual ocean perfectly. Sideswipe stared at the coloring book surprised before he glanced at Ratchet for some sort of hint as to what it was he was suppose to do. Ratchet just stared back at him and Sideswipe turned back to the sparkling. "That's very, uh, nice." He smiled at the sparkling uncertainly but it seemed that was all the sparkling needed as it chirped happily before flipping to another page to color the ocean on that page. Sam wondered if he was ever going to color the fish but figured that the sparkling didn't want to relinquish the blue pencil anytime soon.

"How did you get them to come to you?" Wheeljack asked curiously as he glanced at Soundwave and Barricade.

It was Barricade who shrugged as his game played another moment of fanfare. "Simple, we made ourselves more interesting than trying to play 'catch-me-if-you-can' with you guys."

Jazz groaned. "Why didn't _we_ think of that?"

"So now what?" Sideswipe asked curiously.

"Well you could name them," Ratchet chuckled and Sideswipe turned to stare at him almost petrified with fear.

"Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum!" Ironhide called out from the back of the group. Will groaned and Optimus and Jazz just _stared_ at him. "What?"

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes people! We finally learn the purpose of the coloring books! (yes, they had a purpose) Please join me next time for Chapter One Hundred Seventy Two: Currently Untitled. :p


	172. Sideswipe's New Reality

**Cover Me**

By The Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Notes**: Hello everyone! Yes, here I am. I apologize! I think I may have to just change it to updating every Tuesday since my Mondays are now more hectic than when I first started writing this fic! O.O

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Seventy Two: Sideswipe's New Reality

The two sparklings were happily coloring away as Sideswipe stared down at them still in a bit of shock and awe. His. Those two young mechs were _his_! Sunstreaker's as well but currently Sideswipe was the only one awake and able to deal with them. He had the responsibility now to take care of these two living sparklings.

He and Sunstreaker now had to grow up so to speak and learn how to deal with two sparklings themselves. As he looked down at the two younger mechs happily coloring away Sideswipe realized how woefully unprepared they both were for this. The new twins had only been active for perhaps an Earth hour and they had already put themselves in harms way by flying over the glacial Arctic waters. Flying… His new sparklings were fliers…

'_Sunny, what in the pit did we get ourselves into_?' Sideswipe thought as he glanced over at the still recharging Sunstreaker who was still very much out for the count. "You're sure he's okay?"

"Positive," Ratchet replied as he made his way to Sideswipe's other side. The others were thankfully remaining where they were standing a bit away from the other group so as not to crowd the sparklings. "He's just completely out of it and will be for a while."

Sideswipe nodded before he looked back down at the two sparklings. The two were chirping quietly at one another and occasionally at Sam and Miles who couldn't possibly know what it was they were saying but answered back all the same. The sparklings seemed completely content however as they continued coloring.

Sideswipe's gaze shifted to the wings on the sparklings backs. The wings were just as active as the sparklings were as they fluctuated up and down as the two talked to one another, just as their facial expressions changed. Sideswipe was almost entranced by them as the one by Sam drooped his wings a bit as his twin clicked something at him before they perked back up at Sam's encouraging smile and enthusiasm at the now fully colored oceans throughout the book.

"How did they become fliers?" he asked with a frown.

"Skyfire had the idea to use pieces from the human's jet for a base form," Ratchet explained as he gestured towards the now broken form of what was once a jet. "The All Spark actually made the forms for them."

Sideswipe looked back over his shoulder in surprise at the large white mech before he looked back down at the sparklings in wonder. The one by Miles held up his coloring book to them just as his twin had before and Sideswipe stared down at the picture. Somehow he doubted that trees came in bright yellow but he nodded all the same. "Very nice." The sparkling chirped at the praise and went back to coloring the house the same. They seemed very reluctant on giving up their chosen colored pencils.

The red mech couldn't take his optics off the two little ones. They were very happy coloring along side the humans, or rather taking over the human's coloring for them. He was a bit resentful that it had been a group of Decepticons and a few humans who had managed to bring the sparklings back to the ship safely but at the same time he was grateful to them for ensuring his sparklings stayed safe.

He was so out of his element and didn't want to admit that he was completely and utterly lost on what exactly he should do. How he wished Sunstreaker was up but the other Lamborghini needed his rest. For now, Sideswipe was on his own. Primus help him.

"Well they're at least calmer now," Jazz chuckled as he stared down at the sparklings and Sideswipe had to agree.

"Indeed," Ratchet chuckled as he gave the new pair of twins a thoughtful look before he broke out in a wide smile. "Now would be a good time to give them both a complete physical."

Sideswipe looked up in surprise. "Now?"

"Now," Ratchet said firmly, use to having to argue with Sideswipe when it came to medical checkups. Unfortunately his tone of voice instantly sent the sparklings chattering once again as the one near Sam tried to scoot closer to his twin, confining both Sam and Miles between them. Bumblebee looked alarmed but Barricade just looked at Sam in askance and Sam shook his head. It was cramped but he and Miles weren't being squashed. Barricade shot Bumblebee a look and the other mech settled down somewhat and Sam sent him a reassuring smile.

Ratchet just looked down at the sparklings trying to scoot away from him in surprise and in truth, a bit embarrassed that he had startled them so. Jazz shook his head as he reached around Sideswipe and clamped a hand on the medic's shoulder comfortingly. "Maybe it would be better to wait until we get back to the base," Jazz snickered. "Not only would you be in a building where they won't be able to fly away as easily but you'll have all your equipment too."

Ratchet mumbled something but nodded accordingly. "Perhaps that would be best."

The one who had taken Sam's coloring book glanced up, chirped curiously for a second and went back to coloring the water on yet a new page and Jazz looked at him thoughtfully. "Why does that one already have a visor though? Not that it doesn't give him an interesting look," he added quickly at Sideswipe's sharp look, "but is that normal?"

"Not that I've heard," Ratchet shook his head. "Usually visors or specific additions are added later on as they become needed but it could be the fact that not only is it brighter here on Earth than Cybertron being closer to its sun but we are on the ocean and the light is magnified. If he has sensitive optics like yours are then it would make some sense…"

"You think the All Spark did it?" Sam asked curiously as he eyed the sparkling beside him thoughtfully.

"Possible," Ratchet nodded. "I would suspect the All Spark would cater to their specific needs."

"I like it!" Jazz announced excitedly as he grinned down at the two sparklings who had looked up at his chipper tone. "You think mine will have one?"

"I would hope he wouldn't need one," Optimus said pointedly.

"Oh yeah, well that's a given," Jazz quickly agreed. "But still, I think it would be nice."

"Indeed," Soundwave nodded from his lounging position. "It is quite bright here on this planet."

"Since yours should show up in the next month or so, I'd say we'll find out soon enough," Ratchet chuckled and Jazz grinned widely back at him when there was a sudden loud clanging sound behind them and the group all whipped around to find out what happened.

The new twins finally took their attention away from their books, chirping and clapped their hands excitedly at the sudden excitement on the ship. Sideswipe looked quickly back at the two sparklings, ensuring that they didn't try and take off again but thankfully they stayed put as they stared over at the larger mechs curiously. Sideswipe shifted a bit, surprised at how his thought processor had quickly turned away from the goings on with the others and back to the sparklings. If this was just a hint of what was to come then Sideswipe knew that it was going to be a very long road ahead.

"Oh come on!" Ratchet meanwhile scolded the other mechs as he stared down at the now completely passed out Prowl, his logic circuit clearly having overloaded at the thought that he too would have a sparkling before long. Ratchet glared at the mechs that were standing around the flattened Prowl. "Couldn't one of you have at least _tried_ to catch him?"

Ironhide held up Will in explanation. "Don't look at me, I have a human."

"Don't get us involved in this!" Will chide good-naturally. "Speaking of, I think you can put me down now."

"Honestly," Ratchet sighed as he turned back to the sparklings before glancing at Sideswipe. "You still have to name them you know."

Sideswipe looked at the other mech surprised before he looked back at his still asleep partner. "But Sunstreaker-"

"Will probably be out for the rest of the day if not longer than that," Ratchet interrupted with a small glare. "We have to call them _something_ in the meantime."

"I still vote for Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum!" Ironhide chuckled as he set Will gently down on the deck.

Wheeljack gave his friend a sidelong look. "How _did_ you ever come up with that anyhow?"

"We need to get you to watch more Earth movies man," Jazz snickered as he moved over to deal with his downed partner. "Where should I put him?"

Ratchet just pointed to where Perceptor was still out of it before turning back to Sideswipe. "So what ideas have you two had for names?"

Sideswipe shook his head. "We were going to discuss them," he quickly explained at Ratchet's disapproving frown. "But we just kind of… meant to do it later and then we came up here and all this stuff happened and we found the ARC and the fight with Starscream and then the whole thing with them arriving," he tilted his head towards Skyfire and Sunstorm. "And… and now it's later," he finished miserably.

"Time got away from ya, huh?" Jazz chuckled as he returned after ensuring Prowl was resting comfortably beside Perceptor.

Sideswipe looked at Ratchet a bit sheepishly as the other mech continued to glare at him. Shifting guiltily under the stare Sideswipe looked back over his shoulder. "Optimus?" he called out hopefully, sure that his leader would have some idea on how to help him.

Ratchet quickly turned his glare towards his friend and Optimus shook his head, smirking a bit. "Your sparklings," he chuckled and Ratchet turned back to Sideswipe.

Sideswipe deflated for a moment as he looked back down at the sparklings again. The deck got very quiet as everyone allowed Sideswipe to keep to his thoughts. The only ones making any noise were the new twins as they chirped at one another about their respective pieces of art as seconds stretched into minutes as Sideswipe tried to figure out what his next step was going to be.

Usually Sideswipe was the one who came up with all the planning and strategy of what he and his brother did. Sunstreaker was the one who questioned each and every possibly flaw within those plans. That was why they functioned so well as a single unit, not only in the fights they had with the Decepticons but even in their more harmless pranks. They have always done things together as a single unit. Now, Sideswipe had to chose without Sunstreaker's sharp questions that kept Sideswipe on the single path.

'_Primus, this is harder than it looks,_' he thought to himself miserably. Sideswipe had never even thought about a name for one sparkling let alone _two_ and here he was, being stared at by all of his companions, the Decepticons and the humans as well and he had to make a rather momentous decision. No one else was going to make it for him and Sunstreaker couldn't help him this time, recharging as he was. This was all on Sideswipe and he never felt such pressure in all his life.

He was being asked to choose names for living, functioning sparklings. These would be their names for their entire sparkling years until they gained their complete adult bodies and decided whether or not to change them to something more fitting their older personalities. For now however, it was all on Sideswipe and he was completely at a loss as to what to name them.

Usually names came from a sparklings first act upon activating. The new twins, being in possession of flying alt modes, had flown around the ship as their first act. Sideswipe was still unclear how they had managed to get away from Ratchet and the others to actually be _able_ to do that act but he'd get the information from the others later and if he couldn't he was sure Sunstreaker was definitely going to want the full story when he heard about the rather exciting escapade their sparklings had done.

"Jets…" he muttered to himself for a moment before he glanced over his shoulder at the group behind him again and then back at the small mechs. "You said Skyfire thought of the jet frame?"

Ratchet looked up at Sideswipe surprised at the question suddenly directed at him. "Yes," he said slowly, not quite sure where Sideswipe was going with his line of inquiry.

Sideswipe looked contemplative for a long moment before he gave a sharp nod. He pointed to the one beside Miles. "Jetfire," he announced firmly and turned to the one by Sam who had the visor. "Jetstorm. Named after the two that helped save their lives."

There was a long stretch of silence behind him before there was a strangled gasp. "I beg your pardon?" Skyfire asked completely agog, optics bright with shock. Sunstorm just looked at the other mech curiously.

Ratchet stared at the red mech beside him just as surprised as the others. "Come again?"

"You said it was Skyfire who thought of using pieces from the jet that gave them their forms right?" Sideswipe stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And Sunstorm _did_ keep them from flying away or falling into the ocean." Sunstorm practically _preened_ at that. "They both were a big help while I was in recharge and even after when I had no idea what to do so…" Sideswipe trailed off with a shrug.

"I beg your pardon?" Skyfire asked again, sounding somewhat desperate at this point. He seemed to finally snap out of his stupor as he stared at the other mech. "Sideswipe is it? Are you sure you wish to… name them as you said?"

"You don't like it?" Sideswipe looked nervous now that his decision was being called into questioned and he looked back down at the two new mechs. "I thought it was a good idea." Sideswipe sounded so lost and so unsure that even Ironhide gave him a sympathetic look.

Sideswipe didn't even notice the glances his companions were sharing with each other, so frazzled as he was. Now that he had chosen names he was rather reluctant to change them and he wasn't sure if he could even come up with another set of names that would appropriately fit his sparklings. Primus, _his_ sparklings; he was still in shock about that.

"I agree with Sideswipe. They are very good names." Optimus chuckled, breaking the tension as he turned to Skyfire. "Congratulations, you're an uncle."

"YAY!" Sunstorm cried out excitedly as he pumped his fists into the air above his head. He turned back to Optimus. "What's an 'uncle'?"

"You're sure about this man?" Jazz asked just to be sure while Optimus tried to explain to Sunstorm just what an 'uncle' was exactly.

Sideswipe nodded firmly. "I think Sunny would agree with me. They had helped with the… twins. Primus, this is going to take some getting use too."

Skyfire looked at the two young mechs on the deck of the ship for a moment before he looked back at Sideswipe again before nodding his head slightly. "Then I would be honored."

"Yes! I now have more minions!" Sunstorm shouted elatedly.

"What? No you don't," Ironhide glared at him. "They're the twins, not yours! No minions for you."

"So says the non-flier," Sunstorm smirked.

"Sunstorm," Skyfire chided and the mech pouted slightly but quieted down as the larger flyer turned to Sideswipe. "Your sparklings are a wonder and a joy to see now especially after everything that has happened."

"Yeah, you've had a heck of a day, haven't ya?" Jazz laughed.

"Indeed," Skyfire agreed a bit amused.

"Wonderful," Optimus sounded thrilled by the turn of events. "Congratulations Sideswipe. They're a very… enthusiastic pair." Everyone else quickly gave their own congratulations and Sideswipe ducked his head a bit in embarrassment.

"So Jetfire and Jetstorm huh?" Ron asked as he looked at the two sparklings. "Good names but we may want to come up with nicknames for them thought."

Sideswipe looked down at the human surprised and the nervousness quickly returned. "Why? What's the problem?"

Steve pointed at the sparklings then back to the other two new additions. "Jetstorm, Sunstorm; Jetfire, Skyfire. We humans get confused rather easily and the names are so close together…"

"I think Dad and Steve are right. We may come up with some nicknames for them just to help with the confusion on our part," Sam announced from around the newly named Jetstorm.

"Yeah, something that we can get out quicker. Like 'Quick and Nimble' or something," Miles nodded.

"Is that all right?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Sideswipe nodded and grinned down at Sam.

"So the sparklings are finally here," Wheeljack chuckled as he made his way over to Ratchet's side. "Things are certainly going to get more lively at the base that's for sure."

"No kidding," Jazz laughed. "Especially with more arriving." Here the silver mech sent Ratchet a pointed look. Ratchet looked away, refusing to acknowledge the look while Wheeljack stared at Jazz rather perplexed.

"You think you may be having twins as well?" he asked curiously.

"Oh _Primus_!" A voice groaned and the sound of metal landing hard back onto the deck rang out again on the ship as Prowl, whose logic circuit had stabled enough to allow him to awaken just in time for Wheeljack's question, fell back down again.

"Stop freaking him out, he has enough problems with his logic circuit as it is!" Jazz huffed as he headed back to check on the other mech.

Wheeljack glanced at Ironhide in askance and was even further puzzled as Ironhide just grinned widely at him. "What can I say?" Ironhide chuckled. "The universe is full of surprises. Case in point," and here the black mech turned to point at the new twins.

"Indeed. Now comes the fun part," Ron snickered.

"What fun part?" Sideswipe asked the human perplexed.

"Raising them!" Ron and Steve announced together.

Sideswipe's optics brightened. "Optimus!" he cried out horrified.

"Oh calm down Sides'," Ratchet shook his head. "You're not alone in this."

"You and Sunstreaker are going to be wonderful parents," Optimus nodded, "and we'll be there to help as much as you need."

"How?" Sideswipe cried out in near panic mode. "It's not like any of you have sparklings!" Ironhide and Optimus shared a look and Barricade snickered at the Autobot's rather alarmed looks.

"But we do however," Will called out before he frowned. "Kids rather than sparklings but I would assume it's not _that_ much different."

"Not to mention that Judy is going to be more than happy to assist you…" Ron snickered. "She still has all her parenting books and such."

"Didn't she say something about 'parent classes'?" Steve laughed.

"Plus there are tons of web sites that you can look up," Will added brightly.

"You're more equipped than you think!" Ron nodded. "And you already have a larger advantage that Judy and I had with Sam."

"And what's that?" Sideswipe asked rather frantically.

"You have plenty of babysitters," Ron laughed as he waved a hand towards the other mechs.

"And we'll help as much as we can," Steve nodded.

Sideswipe could only stare down at the humans in complete wonder and appreciation. "Thank you," he said sounding a bit overwhelmed. He turned back the other mechs and gave them a thankful smile. "Thank you all."

"You and Sunstreaker are going to be able to do this," Ratchet nodded as he gave Sideswipe an encouraging smile. Sideswipe didn't have the ability to tell him that his smile was scaring him even more.

"There is nothing you two can't do together," Optimus nodded.

"I can attest to that!" Ironhide laughed.

"I bet the seekers could attest to that!" Barricade drawled, startling Sideswipe with his sudden contribution to the conversation. "I may have been out of the main fighting but even we heard of the infamous 'jet-', oh what is the equivalent English word I'm looking for…?"

"'Judo'," Bumblebee supplied after a quick data bank search.

Barricade nodded. "That sounds about right. Even I have heard about your 'jet judo' fighting style and the aggravation it caused Starscream and his fliers." Barricade suddenly gave Sideswipe a sharp look. "And never ever, ever, ever, ever teach your sparklings that," he commanded before he went back to his game. "The last thing we need is them to create some sort of reverse jet judo on us land dwellers."

"Seconded!" Ratchet quickly added. "That would be a complete nightmare." And even Soundwave was nodding emphatically.

Sideswipe dipped his head again in embarrassment when a face suddenly appeared mere inches from his own. "What's is this 'jet judo'?" Sunstorm demanded to know.

"Umm…" Sideswipe looked at the others for help.

"Yes Sideswipe," Ironhide grinned evilly. "Tell him what exactly 'jet judo' is."

"Sunstorm," Skyfire quickly pulled his companion back though he looked at Sideswipe just as curiously. "Though I admit I too would like to know what he is speaking of."

"We'll fill ya in later," Jazz chuckled when he glanced back at where Prowl had been to see the other mech sitting up though rather wobbly. "Excuse me."

"So all's well Optimus?"

Optimus looked down at Captain Manning. "Thankfully," he smiled. "Though I am sorry about your jet."

"I'll figure out something out to tell the higher ups," he chuckled. "And they are rather… cute," he finished as he looked at the two sparklings clicking quietly with each other.

"Aren't they though?" Wheeljack chuckled.

"We're gong to have to figure out how to handle their flying abilities however," Prowl stated as he made his way towards Optimus, Jazz behind him smiling.

"That is something we're going to have to deal with," Optimus agreed, gaining Sideswipes attention. "We can not have another incident like we did with them putting themselves in potential danger."

"They didn't really know any different Optimus," Ratchet reminded him.

"And until they do we have to find a way to keep them grounded so to speak. At least until we reach land."

"They're fliers Prime. They won't take being on the ground for any extended length of time well," Wheeljack spoke.

Optimus nodded. "Skyfire, I hate to ask this of you and Sunstorm but as the only other mech here who can fly…"

"We will help as needed," Skyfire reassured him even though he was looking right at Sideswipe.

"Thank you," Sideswipe gave him a grateful smile.

"But what can we do?" Ironhide asked curiously. "It's not like we can take their wings back."

"Of course not!" Ratchet gasped horrified. "You can't just take a fliers wings away! What are you? Malfunctioning?"

"That's what I said!" Ironhide shouted back.

"So we have to find an alternate way to keep them safe," Optimus interrupted the beginnings of a fight. "Emphasis on _safe_. Any ideas?"

Sideswipe shook his head as he glanced back at the sparklings. "If they take after either one of us they're going to be more than curious about everything around them and they probably won't take restriction well."

"You can say that again," Ironhide huffed.

"We'll figure something out," Jazz chuckled. "That's all this is, trial and error. For now they seem content."

"Yeah," Sideswipe sounded relieved when there was a sudden pressure against his lower leg. Glancing down he was surprised to find Jetstorm leaning against him, looking rather drowsy.

"I told you they would fall into recharge rather quickly," Ratchet chucked as Sideswipe looked alarmed before he leaned down and lifted Jetstorm into his arms. The sparkling quickly wrapped his arms around Sideswipe's neck and buried his face into his shoulder. Sideswipe stared down at him in wonder before he looked back at his friends with a prideful grin on his face.

"It seems that they do know exactly who you are," Optimus smiled back.

"Yeah! Who knew?" Sideswipe smiled down at the sparkling in his arms.

"Perhaps you should put them down for the night," Ratchet suggested softly. "They're probably just as tuckered out as Sunstreaker."

"Oh, right," Sideswipe nodded and he turned back around only to find the humans alone. Alarm flashed across his face. "Where's Jetfire?" he gasped, startling the sparkling in his arms who chattered at him groggily. Sideswipe jiggled him a bit to try and calm him as he looked at the humans hopefully. Sam just smiled as he pointed and the mechs turned to look at where he pointed and Sideswipe sighed in relief.

"Aww. Isn't that just so adorable?" Ironhide chuckled at the sight of Jetfire curled up against Sunstreaker's side, already in recharge.

"I'd definitely say that they know who their creators are," Wheeljack laughed.

"Thank Primus," Barricade muttered. Sideswipe sent the 'Con a sharp look as he passed by on his way to put Jetstorm down next to his brother and other creator.

"Why do I get the feeling things just got a lot harder around here?" Ratchet sighed as he looked at the new family unit on the other end of the ship.

"Hey guys." Everyone turned surprised to find Perceptor heading towards them, his optics still dimmed from his forced recharge. "What did I miss?"

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oh what indeed? I tried to keep this chapter more focused on Sideswipe but the others just kept creeping in there for some unknown reason demanding the spotlight. Please join us next time for chapter One Hundred Seventy Three: Welcome to Parenthood.


	173. Welcome To Parenthood

**Cover Me**

By The Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Notes**: It's just been a horrible month; horrible, horrible, _horrible_. I still do not have the internet at home which means I can only check my e-mail and access my accounts when I come to the college. Good news is I signed up for fall semester so hopefully everything will fall into a somewhat normal routine.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Seventy Three: Welcome To Parenthood

"You are not getting my sparklings _drunk_!"

Sam froze, his foot hovering over the last step up onto the deck as that sentence rang out over the ship early the next morning. Eyes wide, he looked over to the far side of the ship where Sideswipe was glaring for all he was worth at Ratchet, one of the only other few who were already up. Jazz was sitting behind the medic watching in amusement while Ironhide was polishing his cannon looking for the entire world like he wasn't listening though Sam believed that he was actually very aware of the conversation.

"There's something to wake up to early in the morning," another voice groaned from Sam's other side and he glanced over to see Barricade sitting up frowning in the direction of Sideswipe and the others before glancing at the still sleeping Soundwave and his team. The mech quickly rolled to his feet and made his way towards the small alert group, a scowl on his face. "Will you keep it down before you wake the whole ship? And what in the pit are you discussing anyhow?"

"Nothing," Ratchet said quickly not taking his optics off of the red mech still glaring and now growling softly at him as well.

"_Nothing_?" Sideswipe practically screeched though he was mindful of the still sleeping Sunstreaker and jet twins near them. "You're talking about poisoning my sparklings!"

Barricade's head snapped up at that. "What?" He gave Ratchet a long stare. "You know, we've heard the rumors but even I find that hard to believe."

Sam shot Barricade a frown as he finally made his own way over towards the group and up to Jazz. "What on Earth is going on?" he asked as the silver mech held out a hand for him to climb up on.

"We're discussing on how to feed the twins," Jazz chuckled.

"Actually we're discussing how Ratchet wants to turn the new twins into alcoholics," Ironhide corrected rather cheerfully.

"What?" Sam gasped as he turned to Ratchet in disbelief.

"No I'm not," Ratchet stated firmly, ignoring Sideswipe for the moment. "I'm simply trying to explain that the twins need Energon."

"Well duh," Barricade got out through a Cybertronion equivalent of a yawn to clear his intakes.

"Yeah, _purified_ Energon for their systems Ratchet, not _aged_ Energon," Jazz shook his head.

Barricade's optics went bright as he became fully awake. "Wait, what exactly are we talking about?"

Ratchet sighed as he finally turned away from Sideswipe. "The twins need Energon but we won't have any until we get these cubes back to Tranquility and even then we have to wait for Wheeljack and the others to make a refiner among all the other converters."

"But you've all been fine so far, haven't you?" Sam asked surprised as he looked about the mechs. "I thought you could sustain yourselves on the oil we've been providing."

"We can because we've been running on our reserves," Ratchet explained gently with a sigh. "The new twins however don't have a reserve to fall back on. They just have what they siphoned off of Sunstreaker," he pause as he thought of something, "who also needs to refuel as soon as possible once he's awake."

Sam frowned as he looked back at the glaring Sideswipe. "I'm not sure I follow," he said slowly.

"It's simple," Ironhide spoke up again as he buffed out a non-existent scratch vigorously. "The sparklings need Energon and the only Energon we have on hand is the aged Energon from the ARC."

"What about my Energon?" Barricade growled out as he too was now glaring at the medic right along side Sideswipe.

"'Your Energon'?" Jazz asked with feigned animosity. "It was from the ARC so isn't it 'our' Energon?"

"_I'm_ the one who drained it off the ARC and dragged it here! I did all the work!"

"Oh learn to share!" Ratchet snapped, his patience wearing thin.

"I'm a Decepticon, we never share!" Barricade told him bluntly and Sam gave Jazz a look and rolled his eyes.

"And as Chief Medical Officer I'm commandeering it for the greater good!"

"_What_ greater good? You're going to give it to my _sparklings_!" Sideswipe squawked.

"A diluted version yes," Ratchet stressed firmly. Sam had a feeling this was not the first time he had said as much. "We'll thin it out with some of the oil we brought."

"Thin what out?" some asked in a tired voice and Sam glanced over at Sunstorm as the seeker made his way over, taking careful steps to counteract the wind off the ocean catching his wings at odd angles.

"The sparkling's aged Energon, that's what," he practically growled.

Sunstorm frowned as he turned to Jazz and Ironhide. "They can drink this early?"

Before either one could clarify on the subject there was a high-pitched growl from Sideswipe as he whirled about to face Ratchet once more. "You are not giving my sparklings aged Energon and that is final!"

"They need Energon Sides' and it's the only Energon we've got besides crystals!" Ratchet snapped.

"But you're going to make them sick!" Sideswipe insisted and Ratchet dropped his forehead into his palm.

"Not if we dilute it with oil and ration it!" the medic almost growled.

"But-"

"Sideswipe," Jazz spoke up as he climbed to his feet, ensuring that Sam was secure in his palm. "The sparklings need fuel but we're at a disadvantage here. Stuck on this ship we have to use what resources we have and the only one we have is the aged Energon."

"He's right," Ironhide spoke up from his still seated position as he re-set his cannons. "What choice do we have? And besides Ratchet's the best, I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

"But-" Sideswipe looked torn and Sam couldn't help but feel for the guy. Sideswipe clearly only wanted what was best for his sparklings and was simply worried for them like any parent would be. It would probably take time for him, as well as Sunstreaker, to become comfortable with everything. The fact that they were on a ship and weren't even home yet spoke volumes for how well Sideswipe was coping. Of course it had only been a day. Sam made a mental note to mark down the previous date and ask someone later if Cybertronions celebrated birthdays the same way humans did.

Ratchet lost his angered expression and a weary one quickly replaced it. "Sideswipe, I only have your sparkling's best interests in mind. They need Energon."

"I know, but-" Sideswipe looked torn and Sam gave the mech what he hoped was a reassuring smile when Sideswipe glanced at him and Jazz. Sideswipe gave him a small, hesitant smile back.

"Yeah we know," Jazz grinned widely. "You just want to make sure your twins are safe and healthy, perfectly normal!"

There was a snort from Ironhide. "And what exactly is normal nowadays anyhow?"

Ratchet, Jazz and Barricade shook their heads as Sam grinned up at Sideswipe. "Normal enough for a new parent," he tried his best to reassure him. "On any planet! I heard dad was a complete nervous wreck when I showed up and from the stories I've heard, so had uncle Sparkplug when cousin Spike had been born."

"Your caretaker wrecked?" Sunstorm frowned as he looked at Sam completely baffled.

Sideswipe let out a long sigh as he turned to Ratchet with an apologetic look. "You're right. I've been completely overreacting. You are just looking out for the twins."

Ratchet threw an arm around Sideswipe's shoulders and gave him a slight hug. "Understandable," Ratchet reassured him. "We've all got to figure out these things together and while I _am_ the medic _you _are their parent and as such are entitled to freak out and worry a bit."

"Just remember that Ratchet always gets his way in the end," Ironhide snickered as he finished with his cannons and stood up. He gave Sideswipe a pointed stare. "Always."

"Hey!"

Jazz snickered as he threw his own free arm around Sideswipe's other side. "Relax; you'll have all your revenge when Ratchet has his own tiny sparkling running around driving everyone crazy."

Sideswipe snickered at the thought. "True…" his optics suddenly flickered with surprise. "Wait, what?"

Ratchet did some interesting maneuvering so he could kick Jazz's leg around Sideswipe's form as Barricade gave the mech a long stare. "You mean you still haven't told anyone?"

"I haven't told anyone _what_ exactly?" Ratchet gave him and the other a glare that practically screamed "shut up".

Sunstorm frowned as he looked about the mechs. "You lot are strange," he said through a large yawn.

"If you say so," Barricade shrugged before he turned back to Ratchet. "Feel free to take any Energon you need. You will anyway."

"Thank you, we will. Though I don't really need your permission since the health and well being of my patients takes priority," Ratchet smirked.

"Whatever," Barricade huffed before he suddenly found himself having to balance Sam in his hands as Jazz passed the human off without so much as a "by your leave". Sam tensed as he found himself unexpectedly with Barricade once again after nearly a week of avoiding one another. He glanced up at Barricade who was glaring daggers at Jazz as he sauntered away.

Ratchet gave the nervous Sam a reassuring smile when the boy sent him a desperate look before he turned back to Sideswipe. "Why don't you come help me thin out some of the Energon. That way you can see what I've been telling you about and it will be all set for when the twins wake up."

"They're already up," Sunstorm announced with a small wave of his hand as he sat down on the deck to get out of the wind. "Been up for a while actually."

Everyone whirled around at the rather frank statement and stared at where Sunstreaker was still asleep. Sure enough, just as the seeker had said, the newest set of twins were absolutely nowhere to be found. With a quick glace it was clear that neither one of the sparklings were on the deck of the ship nor did they see them in the air.

"YOU _LOST_ MY SPARKLINGS?"

* * *

"Yeah, this is what I wanted to do first thing in the morning," Ravage said through a large cat yawn.

"Behave." Sam looked down at the cat beside him as the animal mimic stretched and sat back on his haunches.

"Why? This is ridiculous! We're searching a ship for two sparklings who could be anywhere by now and are more than likely hiding from us anyway."

Sam groaned as Will snickered beside him. "He's got a point."

"I know, that's why I'm worried," Sam moaned as he dropped his forehead into his palm before he glanced around the small hallway that he, Will and Ravage were in trying to figure out which way would be the best way to go in the maze that was the interior of the ship.

When Sideswipe had let loose his horrified bellow earlier it had woken up ever other mech on the deck of the ship, save for Sunstreaker, and upon learning why it was that Sideswipe was so frantic the news had sent most everyone else into pure hysteria. It was clear that the twins were not on the deck of the ship and there was a distraught few moments when everyone thought that the twins might have flown off again and were lost somewhere over the freezing ocean. Everyone had started shouting at each other before Soundwave finally pointed out that no matter how much smaller their turbines were in comparison to Sunstorm or any of the regular jets they still would have heard them.

It was then that it was realized that the twins must have gone below deck into the ship itself and then there had been a few moments of confusion on what to do. Obviously due to their sizes, the mechs could not venture down into the smaller corridors of the ship. It was then that Sam, who was still uneasy seated in Barricade's palm, had volunteered to search the ship for the twins and get the other humans to help.

Once Will, Epps, Miles, Ron and Steve arrived it was decided that they would split into teams of two with at least one person from the "coloring book party", as Jazz laughingly called it, in each team; Sam with Will, Epps with Ron, and Miles with his dad. They were just about to head down when Prowl made a point that it would probably be best if there were some Cybertronions with them just in case. "Despite the fact that they're still very young they're still extremely strong and we have to take every precaution."

"What?" Sideswipe shouted affronted, "They wouldn't harm anyone!"

"Not intentionally," Prowl had told him gently. "They just don't know any better and we do want anything to happen to _anyone_, human or sparkling."

"And exactly _who_ is going with them?" Barricade had demanded. "It's not like we can go traipsing down there you know."

"_We_ can't," Prowl nodded in agreement before he turned around. Everyone had followed his gaze and Rumble startled when he finally looked up after a prolonged silence.

"Why is everyone looking at us?"

Which was why Sam and Will were now in a small hallway of the ship with Ravage who was refusing to go any further. Sam scowled as he looked down at Ravage again. "Can't you just sniff them out or something?"

"What do I look like? A slagging bloodhound?" Ravage hissed back and Will's snickers got louder.

Will rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let's go find them before Miles, Steve, Frenzy and Rumble do. That would probably be a bad thing."

Sam glanced down at Ravage and his eyes locked with the cat's optics and they shared a smile. "Not necessarily."

Will frowned thoughtfully. "Funny. That's what Epps said," he mumbled offhandedly and Sam snickered. He had a hunch that the only reason Epps offered to go with his dad was that his father had been complaining about having yet to get breakfast. They were probably already in the galley enjoying a wonderful breakfast while Buzzsaw and Laserbeak more than likely had gone back to sleep like they had wanted.

Shaking his head Sam headed off down the hallway to the end, hearing Will and Ravage trailing behind him. Reaching the end Sam looked both ways down the bisecting hallway, trying to figure out which way to go next. He looked down at Ravage. "Any ideas?"

Ravage looked down the hallway as well. "Not a clue."

"Wonderful," Sam huffed.

"Good morning!"

All three of them jumped in surprise and whirled around to find Knight heading towards them, Eddie close behind. Will relaxed somewhat though Ravage quickly moved in front of their small group, his red optics never looking away from the approaching man. "Good morning," Will replied to Knight's cheery greeting.

"Is something amiss?" Knight asked with a frown as he looked at the three critically. "Or did you get lost?"

"We're not the ones lost actually," Will chuckled ruefully. "Have either of you seen the new twins down here?"

"The baby jets?" Eddie asked as he finally looked up. "Can't say that we have."

"Are they missing?" Knight asked curiously.

"Yeah," Will confirmed. "Woke up and they were gone. They didn't fly away though; the mechs would have heard them."

"Do you need any more help looking for them?" Knight took a step forward and Sam was surprised to hear Ravage growling softly under his breath.

Will glared down at the cat minutely before he turned back to Knight and Eddie. "No, we're fine for now. If you could just ask around as you go however that would be great."

"We'll do that," Eddie nodded as he looked down at the still snarling Ravage.

"Good luck," Knight nodded before he allowed Eddie to drag him away back down the hall that they had come down.

Will nodded before he turned to Ravage once Knight and Eddie were out of view. "What is _with_ you guys and Knight?" he demanded as he started heading down the left hallway, Sam and Ravage hurrying to catch up. "Whenever he comes around you lot get all tense."

"There's something not right with him," Ravage growled as he caught up to Will. "His story seems off somehow."

"How can you tell?" Sam asked curiously.

"You live with all the other Decepticons for decades and you pick up on the lies rather quickly," Ravage drawled. "Especially since all the other 'Cons ever do is lie."

"But what could he possibly be lying about?" Will demanded. "He's with the government for crying out loud." Both Ravage and Sam just gave Will a look and the man's shoulders quickly sagged. "Right, bad example."

Sam shook his head when the sound of laughter drifting from an open doorway down the hall suddenly broke the calm. The voices were too high pitched to be any of the crew, or anything human for that matter. Sharing a glance, Sam and Will quickly made their way to the doorway with Ravage close behind and glanced in. When they peered in Sam nearly fell over at the sight that greeted him.

There, seated around a table were four of the ships crew and the two missing sparklings, all looking over a deck of cards on the table. The twins both had large stacks of chips in front of them and the four men were groaning as Jetfire pulled the chips in the middle towards his side of the table grinning madly. "Poker?" Sam gasped in surprise as he finally recognized what it was they were playing.

The sparkling's heads shot up and they looked right at the doorway where the three of them were crowded in. Grins bloomed over their faces and they quickly stood up and moved towards the small group, startling Ravage into backing up and letting out a warning growl at them. The twins ignored the cat mimic however as their gazes stayed firmly locked onto Sam as Jetstorm holding up the few cards he had snagged from the table and held them out to the boy. "Здравствуйте! Хотите сыграть с нами в покер?"

Sam stared in complete shock at the strange language that emanated from Jetstorm's mouth while Jetfire noded enthusiastically and held out a few poker chips in his hands. "Да, пожалуйста, поиграйте с нами в покер!"

It was Ravage that asked what they were all thinking. "What language is _that_?"

"Russian," one of the four men stood up, speaking with a rather heavy accent. "We're sorry about this. They showed up an hour ago and after watching us for a while decided to join in."

"We were not about to say no," another chuckled, his own accent just as thick.

"We figured someone would come for them soon," the first one spoke up again, "though they seemed to have picked mine and my brother's mother tongue rather quickly."

"Surprised the heck out of us when they started answering Yurik," one of the other two chuckled, his accent clearly American.

"They really do pick things up quick, don't they?" the second Russian chuckled.

"Yeah," Will frowned thoughtfully as he stared at the twins. "However their dad is currently freaking out with worry. We should probably get them back up." Here Will pointed his finger upward and the twins clearly understood his meaning as they pouted.

The men laughed again before the first one made his way to their side and held out a second deck of cards speaking something in rapid Russian to the two. The twins immediately perked back up and Jetfire handed back the chips before accepting the deck. "They can keep those cards," he explained to Sam and Will. "It was fun playing with them, though we are very grateful we were not playing for actual money."

Will nodded before he stepped out of the way and gestured for the twins to go ahead of him, asking Sam and Ravage to lead the way as he did. Sam nodded and quickly moved to follow Ravage who had already started back down the way they had come. The twins waved to the group of card players before hurrying after them, both of them flanking Sam on either side. Sam knew he should have felt somewhat intimidated by their sizes, if not a little claustrophobic but all he felt as he walked with the jet twins was a sense of relief that they were okay. He just wondered how they were going to explain why it was they were speaking Russian to Sideswipe.

It was Skyfire who pointed them out as they finally reemerged onto the deck of the ship and Sideswipe quickly ran towards them, relief clearly shown on his own features as he took in the sight of the twins. "Thank Primus you're all right!" he cried out as he quickly gathered the twins into a hug.

Before Will or Sam could say anything about where they had been or what had happened Jetfire smiled up at the red mech. "Доброе утро, папа! Мы узнали новую игру!"

Jetstorm nodded enthusiastically. "отите с нами поиграть?"

Sideswipe stared down at the two before he spun around to stare at Sam and Will. "What in the pit did you do to them?" he practically shrieked.

"Now calm down Sideswipe," Optimus said calmly as he clamped a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for-"

"For my sparklings to be babbling in some strange language?" Sideswipe spoke horrified.

"Look at it this way- they're not clicking at us anymore," Barricade snickered.

"That's not funny!" Sideswipe yelped looking like he was about to work himself into yet another fit when another voice suddenly entered the conversation startling everyone.

"What in the world is all the racket about?" the voice demanded and Sideswipe whirled around and was already halfway down the ship's deck before the others could even register who it was that had spoken.

"Sunny!" he bellowed as he dropped to his knees and practically skidded across the deck and he threw his arms around Sunstreaker's neck the moment he was close enough as Sunstreaker propped himself on his elbows. "You're awake!"

"Of course I'm awake!" Sunny huffed as he tried to pry Side's arms off of himself before he suddenly groaned and fell backwards, Sideswipe catching him and helping him lay back down. "Though I feel as if I've been banging my head against a wall for the past two weeks."

"So everything's feeling normal then huh?" Ironhide snickered as he and the others made their way over to the two. Sunny just glared up at him.

"Ironhide," Optimus shoved the mech a bit before he turned back to Sunstreaker. "Welcome back. It's glad to see you in the land of the living."

Sunstreaker just groaned. "Almost wish I wasn't," he muttered as his optics went dark for a moment before they flicked back on and looked back at Sideswipe. "What in the world happened anyway?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Ratchet asked worriedly as he made his way to Sunny's other side and pulled out his scanner. He frowned at the reading. "You're going to have to give yourself some time while your systems re-calibrate."

Sunstreaker however didn't indicate that he heard Ratchet's assessment, instead he just stared at the scanner for a long moment, his memory banks turning over as he tired to remember why it looked so familiar before it suddenly clicked. His hand went to his front in shock as his gaze flew to Sideswipe in panic. "The sparklings! What-?"

"Calm down, calm down," Ratchet quickly went to reassure the rapidly panicking mech. "They're both absolutely fine."

"Where?" the mech looked about frantically for his offspring. The group that had been standing around the three moved as one so he could see the two sparklings both looking through their new deck of cards and muttering quietly to themselves. Sunny relaxed before he finally took his time to look at them, studying them critically. His optics raked up and down first one twin then the other, as if searching for something. Sideswipe frowned and was about to ask what it was he was looking for when Sunstreaker finally spoke. "They'll need new paint jobs," he stated with a frown.

Sideswipe laughed and gave Sunstreaker another hug. "We'll figure that part out later."

"The main thing is that they're both healthy and already causing trouble," Optimus smiled down at Sunny and the mech let out a snort.

"I can imagine," he chuckled as he continued to stare at the two sparklings. _Sparklings_! The reality still had yet to fully sink in for him.

The new twins looked up at the sound of Sunstreaker's voice and they quickly rushed over towards their parents upon seeing Sunny awake and staring at them in absolute wonder. There were a few moments of uncertainty before Jetfire pushed his brother closer to their now conscious parent. Sunstreaker stared down in complete bafflement as Jetstorm held out the small deck of cards and grinned up at him mischievously. "С добрым утром, папа. Хочешь сыграть с нами в покер?"

There was a long moment of silence before Sunstreaker very slowly lifted his head and his gaze went right to where Barricade was leaning against the flag bridge. Barricade just tilted his head in askance as Sunstreaker just continually _stared_ at him for nearly five minutes without a word. It wasn't until the two sparklings became bored with the silence and began chatting to each other in Russian that the yellow mech finally spoke, speaking to Barricade directly and ignoring everyone else. "Just so you know," he stressed slowly, his voice deep with repressed anger as he settled for just glaring furiously at the Decepticon since he still couldn't move properly, "I blame _you_ for this."

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Poor Barricade. He just gets blamed for everything. Anyway, there you go. My explanation as to why the jet twins speak Russian. I hope I got the translations right. They're basically just asking everyone to play poker with them. :P And yay! Sunny's awake! XD One more Twin-centric chapter and then things start getting serious again. See ya next time! BDQ


	174. An Artists Rendition

**Cover Me**

By The Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Notes**: I did NOT realize that the college closed for the few weeks between the end of the summer semester and the beginning of the fall semester! O.O! Mostly for cleaning and wiping out the school computers and stuff according to Kallipso but it did not help me who's home internet is STILL DEAD TO THE WORLD! D: I did manage to catch a ride with my mother when she went to my sisters to walk the dog and I could bum off my sisters computer to check my e-mail and such in the 10 minutes we were there. Though for the record I hate her laptop. So what's new with all of you? :p

**THANK YOU TO _ANDARIEL_ FOR CORRECTING MY RUSSIAN! **Stupid internet translation.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Seventy Four: An Artists Rendition

"You are not getting my sparklings _drunk_!"

Sunstreaker startled as a burst of laughter erupted to his left and he turned to glare at the near giggling, _giggling_ Ironhide just as the mech fell against Skyfire as if he couldn't hold himself upright anymore because he was laughing so hard. Skyfire for his part frowned at the snickering mech. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Ironhide replied cheerfully as he tried to keep himself standing with the help of Skyfire's unmoving form.

Sunstreaker let out a huff at the sight before a steady rhythm of thuds brought his attention back to his right where Ratchet was now banging his head against the flag deck surprising many humans inside with the sudden small earthquake he inadvertently created. One was even brave enough to step outside and shout "cut it out" at the medic before darting back inside just as quickly as he had appeared. If looks could fry then every human in that room would have been extra crispy with the withering glare Ratchet sent their way before he resumed his head banging.

Not that Sunstreaker particularly cared about the humans at that moment in time. What he was most concerned with was Ratchet's rather surprising announcement about wanting to feed his sparklings aged Energon. _Aged _Energon! That was the last thing he had expected Ratchet to say when he interrupted Sam's rather halting explanation on why his sparklings were babbling some bizarre alien language after Barricade's non-reaction to Sunstreaker's blaming accusation on the subject.

'_Why does Earth have so many languages anyway_?' Sunny thought absently as his gaze turned back towards the two sparklings who had given up trying to get any of the adults to play with them and had begun playing the cards themselves. '_It can't be practical to have multiple languages on one planet. How do they ever get anything _done?'

"Sunny?" a voice spoke to him gently and he turned to find Sideswipe kneeling next to him a worried and rather apprehensive expression on his face. "I've already had a huge fight with Ratchet over this, believe me, and already argued every point but he's right about them needed to get Energon from whatever's available and all we have available is…"

Sideswipe trailed off as Sunstreaker sent him a livid stare. "Aged Energon can _not_ be good for them," he growled.

Sides' mulled over that for a moment. "Optimus told me we just have to trust in Ratchet's medical knowledge to know what's safe for them to have."

"It doesn't mean I'm going to like it though," Sunny huffed. "Ratchet's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm just going to remain quiet when it comes to a member of my family he's got another thing coming."

Sides' quirked a small smile, "since when do we ever let Ratchet have it easy?"

Sunny smirked back, "never."

"As much as I enjoy any form of teamwork, using it against our only medic is not particularly advisable," an amused voice spoke behind them and Sunny turned to frown at smirking Optimus. "I'm just saying we may need him functioning in one piece at some point in the near future." The banging suddenly increased in speed and volume at this statement and Optimus snickered as he called Ratchet's way. "What? I'm just saying it's a possibility!"

"Your humor astounds me Prime," Ratchet announced flatly as he finally turned away from the bridge, much to the human's relief and moved back to Sunny and Sides'. "Do you really distrust me so much as to think I would poisoning you own sparklings?" he asked sounding more hurt than anything else.

Sideswipe ducked his head, guiltily but Sunstreaker stared right back into Ratchet's gaze. "Poisoning, no; getting them drunk just to get back at us for so-called numerous pranks, yes."

There was a beat of silence. "Well I would never do such a thing no matter what," Ratchet finally got out. "Health and well being always come first, especially when it concerns sparklings and I would never use them just for some petty revenge... Him on the other hand I could see doing that."

"Hey!" Ironhide finally stopped laughing as Ratchet pointed in his direction with his last statement and everyone was now laughing instead, at _him_.

"Come one Sideswipe, you can still help with diluting the mix," Ratchet chuckled as he helped Sideswipe back to his feet and dragged him away towards where the mechs had strapped down their things.

Sunstreaker barely noticed their departure as he turned back to his sparklings still playing with the tiny cards they were given. "They're coloring really is deplorable," he said to no one in particular, just wanting someone with whom to converse with. Jazz took the bait.

"They're gray, what did you expect?"

"Something not gray," Sunstreaker replied honestly.

"When we get back to base we'll see about getting some new paint for them," Optimus chuckled before turning to Soundwave to discuss something or other. More than likely about contacting Red Alert back at the base and warning him of the extra mechs due to arrive with them so the security director wouldn't shoot at them. In Sunstreaker's opinion, Sunstorm and Skyfire were free game not to mention the scorpion that was currently sunning himself on the deck, all eight legs sticking straight up in the air in a rather bizarre image. If the trigger happy security nut decided to go after his sparklings however then he would see just how violent the ex-artist could really get.

'_Speaking of_,' Sunny chuckled as he reached down into one of his compartments. "Why not paint them now since we have the time?"

"Oh why am I not surprised?" Ironhide groaned and Barricade wandered over to stare at the few jars of paint he was bringing out.

"You actually carry paint around with you?" he asked incredulity, quickly spotting not only Sunny's bright yellow but Sideswipe's rather particular shade of red.

"You dare mock me?" Sunny glared, shifting a bit so he could get up but Jazz's hand dropped down on his shoulder, pushing him back down to his seated position.

"You get up and Ratchet will have _my_ hide," Jazz chuckled.

"Actually, shouldn't _you_ be sitting?" Prowl finally spoke up, moving to their side. "All this rocking can't be good for you."

Jazz's optics flickered a bit behind his visor in annoyance but he shrugged and plopped down onto the surface of the deck next to Sunstreaker. Prowl nodded appeased and he moved away to speak to Perceptor and Wheeljack, Skyfire imputing his own ideas now and again. Barricade had wandered away again and Ironhide was just ignoring them altogether by this point.

"So what colors do ya got?" Jazz asked curiously as he turned back to few jars of paint.

"Not a lot," Sunny admitted rather dejectedly. "They're mostly for touch ups. Not whole paint jobs."

"Perhaps you could mix them?" Bumblebee suggested as he sat down next to Jazz without asking if he could join them first. Brave considering Sunny was still put out with him.

Sunstreaker glared but didn't tell him to go away, instead sneered at him. "Oh, why didn't I think about that? I only just made my living with paints, what would I know?"

"No need to be an ass you know, I was just saying," 'Bee snarked back with a glare of his own.

Sunstreaker stared at the younger mech in complete shock. It was very few that would talk back to him and 'Bee had always been rather quiet and shy. What the slag had happened? He caught Jazz's gaze and the silver mech smirked back at him causing Sunny to frown. '_Thanks Jazz. Don't explain his sudden one-eighty personality shift_,' Sunny thought irritably but he already had a few ideas on what caused the younger 'Bot's attitude adjustment. One was currently sulking on the other side of the ship playing with a data pad and the other was just wandering over with his friend.

"You paint?" Sam was asking curiously as he and Miles sat down amidst the paint jars. "Like, peoples paint jobs and stuff?"

"'And stuff'," Sunny mocked but it held less malice then his usual scorn. "I was an artist on Cybertron," he finally explained.

"Really?" Sam sounded surprised. "Like, sunsets and landscape? That type of artist?"

"Starscapes and portraits for commissions but essentially yes."

Sam blinked in surprise as he looked at the jars of paint more critically. "I never really thought about it. What you all use to do before… I mean, you weren't always at war I just never thought about it; that you would have had normal jobs before becoming soldiers. Or that you guys had normal jobs like us. I mean, yeah your normal but just normal for Cybertronions. I mean-"

"Word to the wise Sam," Jazz smirked interrupting the boy's rather rapid tirade as he tried to backtrack into something non-offending, "quit while you're ahead."

Sam's face turned red and Sunny couldn't help but smirk. "Now that's an interesting shade," which of course only made the red turn deeper.

"So what colors were you thinking?" Miles asked when everyone calmed down. "The same as you and Sideswipe?"

"As much as we would love having our sparklings look just like us, perhaps something more unique," Sunny replied shuffling the jars into two separate piles before moving them back around.

"Can't you just ask them what they want?" Miles asked curiously.

The mechs frowned at one another. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea. They may choose something completely inappropriate after all. Like green or something," Sunny huffed.

"Don't let Hound hear you say that," Jazz snickered.

"Hound has a perfectly respectable color scheme," Sunny agreed. "But on jets?"

"So blue is out since that's the color of the sky here," 'Bee frowned looking over the paint. "They'd blend right in."

"The kid's visor is blue though," Jazz reminded him as he moved the blue back to the second pile. "We might want to stick with that."

"Visor?" Sunny asked confused before he looked back at the twins playing. "I hadn't even noticed that. One of your spares?"

"Nah man. Kid came with his own!"

Sunny frowned a bit before he shrugged and looked back at the blue. "Perhaps blue as the base color but with a touch of something else so he could be visible?"

"Would he like that or would he want a solid color?" Jazz frowned as he looked over the multiple little jars.

"Um, you could just ask them yourselves," Sam suddenly snickered and the mechs looked up surprised to find both Jetfire and Jetstorm staring down at the jars with interest.

"Oh," Sunny stared down at the two young mechs looking back at him curiously. "We're choosing colors for you," he tried to explain hesitantly. "You know? Colors?" and he pointed to himself and because Jazz's own silver paintjob was rather lackluster, 'Bee in explanation. "Color."

The two younger twins looked at one another before Jetstorm looked back up. "Цвет ."

Sunstreaker refrained from screaming at the sudden reminder of the other current problem with his sparklings. "No. _Color_. Kuh-_ler_." He thought about it for a moment before repeating the word in Cybertronion, thinking perhaps the sound of their origin language would trigger something within them. Their bodies were made by Primus himself! Something had to click with them.

The two looked at one another again before Jetstorm repeated, "Цвет." Sunstreaker suddenly felt an urge to scream.

"What's got you lot completely fascinated?" Ratchet asked curiously as he approached.

Sunny frowned at the one still glowing bright pink in Sideswipes hand instead of the duller two Ratchet carried but was appeased when Side's passed the container to him. "Where did you get these things?" he asked his own question instead as he stared at the strange plastic containers.

"The humans offered them," was all Ratchet said on the subject as he handed the smaller ones to the mesmerized sparklings.

The two watched Sunstreaker sip his own Energon for a moment before giving it a go themselves, Jetfire nearly spilling the whole container full on himself but Ratchet reached out and confiscated the drink before more than a few drops could spill down. Jetstorm snickered as he sipped his drink more cautiously. Jetfire retaliated by snatching his brothers cup right out of his hands and scurrying around to the other side of the adults with his prize, smirking before taking a long drink, albeit more carefully than he had previously. Jetstorm seemed as if he was about to shout his displeasure when Ratchet thrust Jetfire's original drink at him, quickly defusing the situation.

"We're choosing colors for the twins," 'Bee answered Ratchet's previous question.

"Clearly," Ratchet chuckled as he observed the multitude of little jars before he glanced up at Sunstreaker. "Why am I not surprised you have theses?"

Sunstreaker shrugged indifferently. "You never know when inspiration may strike," he justified.

"Whatever," Ratchet shrugged as he headed off towards where the scientists were having some sort of debate about something or other. Sunstreaker couldn't really bring himself to care as he turned to Sideswipe.

"We're thinking of sticking with the blue visor as a base for the one but a second color in order to distinguish him against the sky."

"Maybe a darker blue?" Sideswipe suggested. "Then maybe white details?"

"Clouds," 'Bee countered.

"So what other color?" Sunstreaker frowned.

"And what about the other one?" Jazz added. "We haven't even discussed about him yet."

"Oгонь," said sparkling suddenly spoke up. "Желтый и красный?"

"Отец-желтый ," Jetstorm shook his head.

Everyone just stared at them. "I swear they're screwing with us," 'Bee shook his head and the older set of twin's snapped their disbelieving gazes towards 'Bee at the word 'screwing'.

"Maybe, maybe not," Jazz snickered before he waved his hands to get the sparklings attentions. "What ones do you like?" he asked, speaking each word slowly and carefully and pointing at the jars for good measure.

The twins shared exasperated looks but set down their empty Energon containers and scooted over towards the Jars. After some heated debate between the two the jars were separated into two piles. "Yellow and red?" Sunstreaker said dubiously as he looked at the colors in front of Jetfire.

"Is this what you want?" Sideswipe asked slowly as Jazz had done.

There was a moment of confusion before understanding must have dawned and Jetfire suddenly reached into one of his arm compartments and pulled out a small cylinder object.

"What is that?" Sunstreaker frowned as Jetfire showed whatever it was to Jazz.

"One of the colored pencils we were using to color earlier," Sam exclaimed with a small chuckle.

"Colored what?" Sunstreaker was at a complete loss before Jazz laughingly filled him in on how it was they had used simple coloring books to get the two flying twins back to the ship. Sunstreaker just stared in complete shock before he looked over at the two humans. "I don't believe it…"

"Believe it," Sam chuckled. "They were more interested in our coloring then flying."

"Definitely your sparklings," Jazz snickered.

"Not that!" Sunstreaker frowned before he turned back to the two humans. "You mean you have books that you do nothing but draw in?"

"Er…" Sam and Miles shared a confused look.

"Sunny, focus," Jazz teased.

"So is that the color you want?" Sam turned to Jetfire and asked pointing at the colored pencil. A rapid nod was his answer.

"Looks like some kind of dark yellow," Miles announced as he looked at the pencil. "Almost orange."

"Oh! That goes perfect for him!" Sideswipe grinned widely.

Sunstreaker looked puzzled momentarily but took the red and yellow paint jars without a word, taking the black as well to darken the mixture and pulling out an empty spare jar. "So orange it is. Not the worst color for a flyer."

"Perhaps not solid orange but on the main details. Maybe grey for the rest?" Jazz mused. "We want to be able to look at him for long periods of time."

"Solid orange, now there's an image!" 'Bee snickered.

"More a yellow-orange, huh? That sounds good," Sunstreaker frowned critically as he stared at Jetfire while adding more yellow to the mix to lighten it up from the solid orange he was going for. "The arm guards, chest plate, helm…" he finished mixing the paint and held out the result to the sparkling who grinned at the result. "Okay, one down. And blue for you huh?" he asked Jetstorm who nodded but didn't stop staring at the jar of orange now clutched in Jetfire's hands. "Perhaps orange detailing for you too?" Sunny smirked at the rapid nod he got.

"That's not a bad idea!" Sideswipe smiled before he turned to Jetfire. "Would you like some blue detail?" Jetfire instantly made a face and glared. "Er… no huh?"

"I'll work on the shading…" Sunny chuckled as he finished with the blue paint and passed it over to Jetstorm before pulling out a brush from his paint compartment. "Who's first?" There was a bit of a scuffle for a moment before Jetfire presented his jar proudly to Sunstreaker.

Ratchet and Prowl wandered over now and again as Sunny got to work on his sparklings paint jobs, putting in their own opinions which Sunstreaker mostly ignored as he worked the different shades of dark yellow and yellow-orange and plain yellow detailing. Jetfire stood perfectly still while Sunstreaker worked, arms stretched outward as he turned this way and that at Sunny's gentle prodding.

Jetstorm hopped from one foot to the other as he clutched at his jar, watching intently behind his visor as Jetfire was slowly becoming much more colorful, literally. "Определенно огонь."

"You do know we can't understand you, correct?" Sunny drawled at Jetstorm, not stopping in his painting.

"We'll have to look up some Russian translation sites when we get back," Jazz chuckled.

"That's great for you guys but what about us?" Miles laughed.

"They'll pick up English once they realize that not everyone can understand them and we can translate for them," Sideswipe smiled.

"If they don't already," 'Bee drawled, looking at each of the sparklings skeptically as Sunstreaker finished with Jetfire and gestured to Jetstorm to take his place.

"You're really becoming suspicious, aren't you?" Sunstreaker said as he switched the yellow jar for the blue.

"You live with a 'Con for nearly four months and we'll see how gullible you are."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe shared a look as Jazz just smiled. "He's got a point you know. They _are_ your sparklings. They may have gained your senses of humor."

"Oh ha ha," Sunstreaker frowned as he finished with the blue and picked up the black. "I just hope I don't run out of paint before I'm done," he muttered as he got to work on Jetstorm's midsection.

"No grey?" Sideswipe asked looking at the completed Jetfire who was predominantly yellow-orange, gray and while.

"Blue, black and silver with just a touch of the yellow," Sunstreaker retorted.

Sideswipe shrugged. "You're the artist."

"You got it," Sunny grinned as he reclaimed the yellow jar and got to work on the color details, taking Jetstorm's hand to work on the wrist. Jetstorm it seemed couldn't stop grinning proudly as Sunny worked on him. Jetfire himself was less impressed with Jetstorm's progress as he was of his own paint job, trying to see himself reflected in Jazz's own reflective paneling.

"We should get a mirror from inside or something," Miles chuckled as he watched Jetfire preen. "How long before they dry?"

"It should be dry already," Sunny explained. "Instant dry paint. One of my better formulas."

"You mean you make your own paint as well?" Sam asked impressed.

"Any true artist would," Sunny huffed as he finished the second of the two lines over Jetstorm's helm. "And done. What do you think?"

"Very stunning," Jazz smiled as Prowl and Ratchet left the science convention and came back to examine the twins new paint jobs.

"They'll be easier to find now," Ratchet chuckled as he looked at Jetfire's bright coloring.

"Indeed," Prowl sounded relieved, "especially from a distance."

"At least that one's not _completely_ orange!" Barricade called out, gesturing towards Jetfire with his data pad. "Not sure if any of us could survive that."

Sunstreaker smiled proudly as he looked the two over. "It'll be interesting to see what the coloring looks like in their alt modes. I'll touch them up then but for now they stand pretty well." He suddenly felt a taping on his side and looked down surprised to see Jetfire staring up at the paintbrush in his hand. Jetfire pointed at the brush then the pain again. "Мы можем цвета?"

"Oh I don't think that's a good idea," Prowl quickly spoke, already guessing at what the sparkling was asking.

"Relax. I have the dissolvent with me as well," Sunny grinned as he handed Jetfire the paintbrush and pulled out another as well for Jetstorm. The two whooped excitedly and snagged the paint jars before darting off.

"I don't know about this," Prowl frowned but Jazz smiled up at him.

"At least they're staying on the ship."

"True." Sideswipe smile over at Sunstreaker, both feeling really proud of their sparklings.

"So…" Sunstreaker grinned as he stood back up and reclaimed his discarded Energon. "Now that we got them painted, what should we name them?" Everyone just stared at him as Ironhide burst out laughing again from where he had been lying in the sun. Sunstreaker glared back at everyone. "What?"

* * *

"-_OPTIMUS_! _What is it_? _What happened_? _Did you know we were moment away from sending a rescue operation after you cut off like that with Blaster_? Again! _What's wrong with you_? _Nearly two whole days_! _Two days without any update whatsoever and the last thing we heard was you guys shouting frantically_! _What in the pit_?-"

"Err… we called you yesterday," Optimus began trying to be heard over Red Alert's tirade.

"-_Indeed_.-" Optimus could almost _hear_ the frown. "-_Blaster said you only got on long enough to communicate a 'hello out there, we're not dead, gotta run_!' _message_! _You didn't tell him _anything!-"

Optimus cringed and even Soundwave hunched over a bit. "We're sorry! Okay? But a lot has happened!"

"-_More than discovering Megatron's space ship_? _More than being attacked by Starscream and his fliers_?-"

"You have no idea," Optimus sighed. "Now where do I start?" he asked glancing at Soundwave who simply stared back at him.

"OPTIMUS PRIME! WHY IS THERE PAINT ON MY DECK?"

Optimus turned surprised to find Captain Manning storming towards him, anger practically radiating out of the small human. Looking over the captian he could see the new jet twins not only supporting new paint jobs but splashing what looked like the paint they had been colored with at the older mechs, much to some adult's amusement and Prowl's horror. Even Perceptor was playing with the paint, trying to get Wheeljack with an interesting shade of orange.

"IT LOOKS LIKE A TYE-DIED T-SHIRT GONE WRONG!" Manning continued angrily.

Optimus winced. "Sorry Red, gotta go! Talk to you tomorrow!"

Soundwave sighed as he clicked off the transmission on a rather loud, indignant and infuriated squawk of complete disbelief.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Notes**: The chapter turned out better than I thought! Shorter than I thought it would be but on the whole I think it flows. So yay! Sunstreaker got to bond with his sparklings! And he got to paint again! Joy for him! But man, did 'Bee end up sarcastic in this chapter! (much to Kallipso's entertainment) I think 1 more Jet twin chapter and then we get back to 'Bee, 'Cade and Sam. Finally! And now that I'm back in class I should be cranking out the chapters again every Monday! See ya then!


	175. Scullery Maids

**Cover Me**

By The Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Notes**: I apologize for the lateness. I had a review that made me pause; re-think and pretty much re-write this entire chapter to re-instate what I thought was pretty much a given conclusion. I thought that it was clear but I was clearly mistaken. Also given the holiday last Monday as well I couldn't update until today. I do apologize for the lateness. In the extra week however I got back into my TMNT kick so those of you who are reading my TMNT fic get an extra chapter update as I finally updated that fic as well (after a year and some months!).

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Seventy Five: Scullery Maids

"We are all very, very sorry, aren't we?" There was a bit of shuffling from the group on the deck of the ship. "Aren't we?"

"Yeah, I suppose," someone in the back muttered.

Prowl's optics snapped over to the gathered group and they darkened slightly. "_Aren't we_?" he repeated with even more stress on the words.

"Sorry," Optimus replied automatically.

"Why are you apologizing? You did absolutely nothing with the paint," Barricade drawled, not even looking up from his data pad turned game player.

Optimus shrugged before he turned back to the fuming Manning. "I am sorry though. Sunstreaker will have it cleaned by the time we reach port."

"Before then preferably!" Manning announced, his eyes going right to the bright yellow mech.

"I have more solvent than paint so it shouldn't take too long," Sunny nodded before glancing over at Jazz, the main paint thrower. "If everyone who participates helps with the mess."

"Oh they will," Optimus frowned looking pointedly at the splattered mech next to him.

"I barely threw any!" Ironhide yelped affronted.

"You threw paint. Doesn't matter how much in comparison with everyone else," Ratchet shook his head. "One would think someone of your advanced age would be beyond such childish things."

"You saying I'm old?" Ironhide yelped. "And you're the one who dragged me into it in the first place!"

The yellow-green-orange and purple medic grinned. "Worth it."

"I must say, you do look good in dark blue 'Hide," Will chuckled as he looked over the multicolored mech.

Ironhide mumbled a bit but said nothing more as Optimus turned to the others. He waited a moment before asking, "Well? Shouldn't you all be cleaning?"

"Got it," Jazz sighed as he turned to Sunstreaker and held out his hand dramatically for the cleaning rag. "Let's get to it fellow warriors! There's a floor to be scrubbing!"

"I hate cleaning," Ironhide grouched back and got a rag in the face for his troubles.

"Oh shut up and scrub," Sunny frowned at him. Purple looked horrid on yellow no matter what anyone said.

"Thank you Optimus," Manning sighed as the group that had participated got to work cleaning the deck. He quickly nodded to the others before heading back to whatever duties he had that morning.

"Gotta say, it would have been entertaining had we pulled into port like this!" Will laughed a bit as he peeled some of the drying paint off his hands.

"I don't think Captain Manning would see it quite so humorously," Sam drawled as he looked over the paint splotches on his coat. His mother was probably going to have a fit if it didn't wash out.

"What the heck happened to the ship?" a voice yelped out and Sam, Miles and Will turned to see a few of the others had finally come up on deck.

"Paint wars! It was awesome!" Will laughed as he flicked a bit of still wet paint Epps' way though it came up a good foot short of his target.

"And you didn't call me?" Epps practically wailed aghast. "What kind of best friend _are_ you?"

Will just laughed again. "You see what happens when you ditch us to go to breakfast?"

"Yeah, no kidding. Looks like something out of '_Operation Petticoat_'," Steve snickered as he looked about the deck.

"At least the whole ship isn't pink like the submarine in that movie," Will grinned.

"What happened anyway?" Ron asked as he peeled some of the paint off Sam's jacket, much to the boy's relief. Clearly Sunny's mixture only stuck to metals, which made sense in some Cybertronion way.

"Sunny woke up and insisted on giving the twins a paint job," he explained with a smile. "And of course Jazz saw something shiny and had to play with it and then roped everyone in so he wasn't the only one in trouble!"

"Hey!" Jazz called out affronted but Optimus just laughed.

"Look out Jazz! It seems Sam's figured you out!"

Prowl frowned as he watched Jazz get back to work scrubbing the deck. "Is that safe for Jazz to be doing?" he asked after a moment.

"You're the one who ordered it and now you're going to change your mind?" Barricade drawled from where he was still playing his game.

Prowl shot Barricade a look but Optimus quickly quelled his fear. "Ratchet's doing it too so I doubt it's anything harmful. Even the sparklings are cleaning and Ratchet hasn't stopped them."

Prowl still looked unconvinced but allowed the matter to drop as he turned back to Optimus and Soundwave. "Did you get in touch with Red Alert? I would like to hear what he had to report on the status of the base's construction as well as how the humans are doing with Thirteen's files."

There was a long, drawn out pause. "Err…"

"You didn't get in touch with him, did you?" Barricade finally looked up from his data pad to smirk.

"We did manage to successfully make contact with Security Director Red Alert," Soundwave informed him. Sam could almost hear the affronted tone in the sentence too.

The two patrol car mimics both wore dubious expressions. "And?" Prowl turned back to his commander. "What did he say?"

"Er… we kind of didn't speak to him very long."

Prowl's optics darkened. "Exactly how long was it then?"

Optimus and Soundwave glanced at one another. "Maybe five minutes?" Optimus hesitated a guess.

"Five minutes," Prowl repeated in disbelief. He sighed and dropped his head a bit before he looked back up. "Well long enough for you to tell him about our situation. What did he- why are you shaking your head?"

"Well, you see, before Manning came to fetch me we spent most of the time listening to Red Alert um…"

"We were reprimanded for our vague and sporadic updates." Soundwave actually sighed. "He was very distraught when we hung up on him. Again. For the second time. In as many days."

"Yes, thank you Soundwave," Optimus groaned.

Prowl just stared disbelieving. "So what does he know?" he asked in a near panic.

"Well, he knows we found the ARC and are bring back some other equipment aside from the Energon," Optimus stated proudly like a kid showing off his "A" to his parents. Optimus then frowned. "Though I don't think we ever told him about us bringing back Telatron's AI."

"Oh for the love of Primus," Prowl dropped his head into his hands. "He's gonna kill us all when we get back."

"Now in my defense, things have been pretty hectic on our end," Optimus tried to explain. Prowl looked up slightly and one optic locked onto Optimus' form furiously.

"He's got a point man," Epps chuckled. "Skyfire and Sunstorm, then Scorponok." Sam glanced over at the giant bug that was currently sunning himself on the deck, completely ignoring the sparkling twins who were viciously scrubbing the paint that had landed on him during the paint war. "Then the twins' twins. It's been a busy week."

Prowl looked like he wanted to protest but he just dropped his head again and groaned. "The paperwork he's going to submit," he groaned as if he could already envision the stacks descending upon him. It was frightening to anyone with a shred of common sense.

"Hey, I thought you were like the paper-work king or something," Jazz called out from where he was helping Perceptor get the paint off his back.

"You keep cleaning!" Prowl shouted back before he went back to his silent lamenting.

"Paperwork is nothing compared to what awaits _us_!" Ron laughed trying to lighten the mood. "Judy's probably going nuts not knowing what's happening with us. And since she's getting' her information from Red Alert-"

"Who's not getting any information at _all_ from us," Prowl moaned.

"Then she's probably worried sick right about now," Ron finished.

"Perhaps Manning would let you call her on the ship-to-shore line," Will suggested. "Her cell phone maybe? It's not as overly secured as the Autobot's communication line."

"Especially after Red got a hold of it," Optimus sighed.

Ron and Steve clamped onto the idea soundly and headed off towards the bridge in hope of getting in touch with their wives. Miles and Sam decided to hold back, citing paint peeling as their reasoning and the men had let it go. "At least have them tell Red Alert we're all fine!" Prowl shouted after them. The two humans just wave as they passed Skyfire approaching the small group.

"Is there anything I can possibly assist with?" Skyfire asked as he joined the small impromptu meeting. "It seems I am not allowed to help with the clean up."

"You weren't part of the paint war so you shouldn't feel obligated to help them with their own mess," Optimus smiled. "But thank you for the offer.

"I must admit, I feel a bit useless standing around doing nothing all day," Skyfire frowned.

"Oh, well there's really nothing _to_ do until we get back to the actual base," Optimus frowned a bit as he thought.

"You could always give him and that psycho of his a crash course in Earth and humans in general," Barricade drawled. "_Before_ we reach land and other humans."

Optimus actually brightened. "What a wonderful suggestion! Bumblebee!"

Barricade glanced over at where Bumblebee was helping Ironhide with his paint as the young 'Bot looked up and headed their way at Optimus' gesture. "What? I miss a spot or something?"

"Actually Barricade has come up with a wonderful suggestion that should help keep you both from becoming bored."

"What do you mean 'both'?" Barricade's head shot up.

"You're the only two not doing anything," Optimus frowned back before he turned to 'Bee again. "Also since you two have been on Earth the longest out of anyone here and have the most experience with the humans, you can assist Skyfire and Sunstorm in learning all there is about this planet."

"Rule number one: Nothing on this planet ever makes any sense," Barricade drawled as he got back to his game. "Rule number two… actually, that pretty much sums it up. Good luck."

"Barricade," 'Bee snapped and red optics glanced up to meet blue for a moment before they slid back to a rather uneasy Skyfire.

"Rule number two: This place makes Autobots stupider."

"BARRICADE!" everyone snapped this time. Even Epps was giving the mech a dark glare.

Barricade just stared balefully back at them before he looked at Skyfire again. "You surely have noticed their rather… uncharacteristic behavior for a Cybertron, correct?"

"Um… well…"

"I thought you were a scientist," Barricade challenged at Skyfire's hesitance to state anything to that effect with Optimus standing right there.

"They have been acting rather strange," Skyfire admitted reluctantly.

"Apparently there is some sort of 'survival mode' in our base programming," Barricade continued and now even Optimus and Prowl were looking at him intently. "Supposedly it's to help us if we're ever stranded on some sort of bizarre planet," here he made a cough that sounded suspiciously like "Earth" before continuing. "It seems that it wasn't meant for everyone but just-"

"Outer-steller exploration teams," Skyfire nodded, surprising everyone. "I was not aware civilians and others had such a programming."

Bumblebee nodded. "Apparently some higher ups in the old council thought it could help for anyone who got lost as space travel became trendier. It's to help the mech pick up the inhabitants traits, quirks and the like and, um, 'blend in' better until rescue arrives."

"Like how our alt modes help us hide in the more congested areas," Prowl exclaimed excitedly. "It makes sense but the idea that we could have some… subliminal programming-"

"It's the truth," Barricade stated calmly as he saved his game and finally put the data pad away. "Even Skyfire confirmed its existence."

"Yes, but as I said, I did not know it was also implemented in civilians."

Bumblebee nodded before he found himself under the dual stare of both Optimus and Prowl. "Fascinating as this is, it begs the question exactly how you two know about this?" Optimus spoke.

"Megatron."

Everyone jumped at Soundwave's sudden input. "Come again?" Prowl frowned at the Decepticon beside him.

"Megatron ensured to know everything there was to know about his recruits," Soundwave continued. "Both inner and outer workings, specialties and what could be considered any weakness."

"Know thine enemy is to know thyself," Will nodded in agreement.

"Ind-d-deed," another voice answered and everyone turned to find Frenzy, Rumble and Ravage making their way towards them.

"What happened to the deck?" Rumble asked as he looked at the half still not cleaned up.

"Long story," Optimus sighed before he turned back to Barricade and Bumblebee. "Then it's settled. You two will give Skyfire and Sunstorm a crash course in humans and Earth."

Skyfire looked horrified. "'_Crash_ course'?"

"Oh I can tell already that this will be so much fun," Barricade sighed.

'Bee just frowned a moment. "Who do you want?" he asked out of the blue.

Barricade looked up at him startled by the sudden question. "What?"

"Who do you want to help? Skyfire or Sunstorm?"

It suddenly clicked within Barricade's processor exactly _who_ it was they were being "asked", read ordered, to help. "Are those my only options?"

"Bumblebee? What?" Optimus left the question hanging.

"You didn't say we had to work together to help them," Bumblebee smirked. "And one-on-one learning helps get the main points across quicker."

"Right, I'll take the psycho nut!" Barricade huffed as he clambered to his feet.

Skyfire frowned at the nickname but his gaze went to his companion nonetheless. "Are you sure? Sunstorm can be quite a handful."

Barricade shrugged. "Yeah, but he'll be a lot more direct than you." Skyfire looked utterly baffled. "One thing I've learned about scientists is they have an overabundance of questions for the simplest of statements. I'm not about to spend the rest of my time stuck on this boat answering the same question just phrased differently a billion and one times."

Bumblebee suddenly looked worried. "Actually, when you put it that way-"

"No take backs!" Barricade yelped. Bumblebee pouted.

"I'm sure Sam and the others would be willing to help where they can," Optimus shook his head. "And Ironhide too with his rather limited knowledge. It's still more than most thanks to Will."

"Drat, and here I left my sunglasses down in my room," Epps chuckled at the sudden red hue Will's face had adopted.

Skyfire stared down at the tiny human, those multiplying questions Barricade accusing him of already coming to the forefront of his processor. He had seen the extended periods of time that the human and the one Optimus introduced as the Autobot's weapons specialist seemed to spend together. He was curious as to what it was exactly that had happened to instill such friendship and what they spoke about to keep said friendship after the defeat of the Decepticons. There wasn't much they could possibly have in common.

Humans were such a peculiar set of creatures. Though Skyfire couldn't make an end conclusion with the small sample he had. He would just have to wait until he reached this "Cybertronion Consulate" or more accurately known as the Autobot's base and meet the rest of the humans to finalize his judgment.

Skyfire thought for a moment. "Speaking of humans, why is it that you're always following the one called 'Knight' around?

"What do you mean?" Prowl asked with a frown. "We don't follow him around."

"Beg pardon Prowl but I was actually speaking to the Decepticons," Skyfire turned to Barricade and Soundwave. "It's almost as if you're just waiting for him to do something."

"We d-d-don't l-l-like him," Frenzy announced with a small frown.

"Not this again," Prowl huffed as he glared at the Decepticons. "You're still suspicious of him? He hasn't done anything!"

"Exactly," Barricade scowled. "He hasn't done _anything_. He's just… there."

"You don't suspect him of something do you?" Optimus asked a bit worried.

"Don't care. We don't like him," Ravage snarled.

Rumble nodded in agreement. "He's here and we don't know him. Enough reason to follow him around."

"The fact that he's still here on the ship coming with us all the way back to California, doesn't that seem all too convenient?" Rumble asked.

"We couldn't help that. We were suppose to part after returning back to Alaska," Prowl argued.

"It's not like we could just leave him back in the Arctic once we realized we were taking the ship all the way back to California," Epps nodded.

"Doesn't matter. Still don't like him," Ravage announced flatly.

"Keller did send him so he's sworn in on the Cyber-T project," Prowl reminded them. "And before you say it, I think Mr. Westfield would notice if a member of Sector Thirteen took Knight's place."

"Eddie was of Sector Seven so he would know," Optimus agreed as he frowned at the group of Decepticons. "Guys, I doubt Keller would send someone he didn't verify thoroughly."

"So? We're not entitled to our opinions?" Barricade frowned. "That guy is just creepy with a capital C."

"At least he's not as bad as Simmons," Optimus retorted after a beat. "_He _actually did kidnap Sam and Mikaela."

"Yeah, that was not fun," Sam sighed.

"No, Simmons is just another C. He's certifiable," Barricade shook his head.

"You didn't tell me that part," Miles admonished his friend quietly.

"What's to tell? He got us then Optimus and the others got us back."

"And then he got you again after you tied him to a street lamp in his underwear," Epps laughed.

"At least with Simmons we could do something," 'Bee growled.

"Not you too," Prowl sighed.

"Simmons is a whiny know-it-all prick," Barricade nodded in complete agreement. "Still doesn't mean we can't dislike Knight."

"He is very… clingy," Will stated after a moment. "Always interested in what we're saying."

"The Cyber-T program is still very new. He probably only got a basic overlay of us before being shipped out to Alaska or what not," Prowl reasoned.

"Better than that 'Hunter' character back in Canada," Epps said with a shrug. "Least Knight isn't so uptight."

"Still tends to hover a lot though," Barricade frowned. "Especially with you and Sam," he directed at Will.

"Probably is relieved to have human company to speak with. You guys can be… unnerving."

Ravage gave a very toothy grin. "Good."

"Scary kitty," Epps snickered.

"Ironhide practically said the same thing," Will sighed. "Sometimes I think the peace has yet to sink in yet with some of you. You're seeing conspiracies everywhere."

"We are not," Optimus argued only to jump straight up into the air a moment later.

"It's a conspiracy I tell ya!" Ironhide announced as he marched over to Optimus and Prowl. "Tell that lot that we don't need aprons!"

"And little French maid hats!" Jazz chimed in. "Though I don't know where we could get the stockings."

"One, we're not in France and two, _are you out of your processor_?"

Jazz actually pouted. "But it's tradition!"

"In case you didn't notice, Halloween was nearly three months ago," Ironhide frowned.

"But Prowl wants me to, don't ya Prowlie?"

"Um…" Prowl stared at his husband now clinging to his arm.

"I think he's finally nesting," Ratchet announced as he joined the group.

"How does a request for sexual role playing equal nesting?" Ironhide demanded affronted.

"Derp," came from Optimus.

"Right. Come on you two," Will spoke loudly snagging both Sam and Mile's elbows. "We didn't get breakfast yet. Now's a good a time as any."

The two boys were glad to be pulled away in lieu of food and Barricade's shoulders relaxed as Sam disappeared down the stairs. "You can't avoid him for forever," Soundwave spoke quietly to his friend.

"Tell me about it," Barricade groaned. "Especially when we're all stuck on this gaudy tub with nowhere to go."

Soundwave frowned at the word "tub" but let it pass for another time. "You can't avoid him either," he stated with a small tilt of the head. "Optimus' good intentions for getting you two to 'mend the broken fence' aside you'll have to speak to him sooner or later and get any and all misconceptions straightened out. And from what I've heard, there are quite a few."

Barricade scowled as he glanced at Bumblebee who was trying to explain the "French Maid outfit equals sexy" idea to Skyfire. Their rather long avoidance of each other was visibly noticeable to the Autobots and it seemed they had decided to take the matter into their own hands and "fix the problem" whether or not it was any of their business… Well, all save Sunstreaker, and now _Soundwave_ was getting in on the act. Barricade sighed. The best thing he could do was take himself out of the equation with regards to Sam and the blasted non-existent Link.

"I'll speak to the bug. Maybe he can speak some sense into the others about their 'good intentions'."

Soundwave frowned. "That wasn't what I meant and you know it."

"I _know_ what you meant," Barricade hissed.

"You're going to have to face it head on sooner or later," Soundwave admonished him.

"Preferably later," Barricade snorted. "Like after we deal with Starscream and Thirteen and I'm well on my way to freedom."

Soundwave shook his head. "What are those phrases again that the humans so love? 'Blind as a bat' and 'stubborn as a rock'?"

"I'll talk to him!" Barricade snapped, startling the Autobots with his outburst as he whirled about and stomped towards the other end of the ship. "Hey Sunstorm! You ever heard of 'sky writing'?"

* * *

Barricade waited until it was completely dark out and he was more than certain that everyone had fallen into a peaceful recharge. Perceptor's snoring was a clear indicator that he was most defiantly asleep. Barricade waited a few hours more however just to make sure they were well and truly asleep.

Barricade sighed as he slowly wheeled around the sleeping Autobots. Everyone had taken to sleeping in their alt modes save for the sparklings so it was easy enough for Barricade to make his way to the other side of the deck and nudge the yellow car with his front bumper.

"Wha-?" Bumblebee murmured dazedly as he was nudged again for the third time.

"Wake up," Barricade ordered quietly. "We need to talk."

-To be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: /_evil grin_/ can you guess what I'm going to do next?


	176. Moonlight Cruise

**Cover Me**

By The Black Dragon Queen

_**NOTE**: For the wonderful **Smut Filled NC-17 Adult Version**, please check out my Adultfanfiction account (Same pen name) or my Live journal! Links can be found in my profile._

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Seventy Six: Moonlight Cruise

The mech was startled out of a sound sleep by a sudden noise at his side that commanded his attention. It was still dark out and the stars were still twinkling overhead so being roused out of a deep snooze was not anything he had expected on the deck of an aircraft carrier out in the middle of an ocean. He was momentarily grateful for the years of training he had under his belt, as the humans would say, because the last thing he wanted to do is startle so badly he'd roll right off the edge of the ship.

"Mind if I join you?"

Ironhide was instantly awake at the soft whisper by his tailgate and he thanked Primus that he didn't move so much as an inch to alert or awake any of the others as to his own aware status. "What are you doing up here?" he asked surprised as he opened his passenger door just enough for Will to slip in at the human's silent tapping on the handle to let the mech know he wanted entry. Ironhide kept an audio tuned to see if Will's arrival had been noticed by anyone else. As far as he could tell, everyone was still surprisingly deep in recharge. Perceptor was snoring away so perhaps that helped in covering Will's entry.

"Didn't want to be below," Will shrugged as he settled himself, stretching his legs out in front of himself and pulling his coat around him tightly. Ironhide instantly clicked on his heat for the human and Will smiled gratefully as he held his hands out over the vents.

Ironhide mentally frowned at Will's appearance. The humans had gone below after the massive cleanup of the paint for dinner while the mechs shifted into their alt modes for more stability while sleeping. That had been at least four hours ago and Will's sudden company was not anything Ironhide had been expecting. "Was Knight bothering you?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Why do you automatically assume-"

"Was he?" Ironhide insisted rather forcefully.

Will clamped his lips closed for a long moment before he sighed. "Yeah, a little."

"That sleazy-!"

"Ironhide! You're going to wake the others!" Will instantly hissed and Ironhide went silent again for a few minutes. Then the grumbling started. Will rolled his eyes again. "Epps wasn't helping either," he added to gain Ironhide's attention away from the thought of Knight. He took the bait.

"Oh?" Ironhide wasn't particularly surprised by that announcement. "Teasing you again?"

"Seriously, we need to get him a girlfriend," Will growled. "It will probably be the only thing that gets him to stop from teasing us." He paused. "Or even a dog."

"Do we want a dog on the base with that damn crocodile wandering about?"

"We have Judy's dog and Carol's cat," Will shrugged in response. Ironhide made a small irritated huffing sound but didn't design to reply and the two quickly fell into a peaceful silence for a few moments. "Do you think maybe he's angry with me?" Will asked after a long pause.

"Who? Knight?" Ironhide was caught off guard as he was pulled from the thought of Knight meeting Crikey, or rather being _eaten_ by Crikey. He snickered at the thought.

"No, Epps," Will replied quietly.

"Why would he be angry at you?" Ironhide asked surprised.

"I don't know," the human replied mournfully. "Do you think he's mad that I'm always with you and have kind of left him to deal with everything going on?

"What?" Ironhide was genially surprised but the question. "Where on Earth- heck where in the universe did you get that notion?"

Will shrugged and picked at a loose thread on his coat. "I just feel bad about leaving him to deal with most of everything. Like with Soundwave and the others."

"I don't hear him complaining about anything," Ironhide replied truthfully.

"That's just it! He's not! But I feel guilty just the same," Will moaned as he hunkered down in his coat.

Ironhide thought about it for a long moment. "Maybe we could hook him up with one of the other single mechs?" he stated suddenly. "It seems to be the new thing after all."

Will turned to stare at the radio in shock. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not. Maybe that's just what he needs." A pause as Ironhide thought about it. "Perhaps that's what's up with Starscream. He just needs a date."

"You want to hook Epps up with _Starscream_!" Will hissed forcefully at the front dash.

"What? No!" Ironhide startled at the outrage in Will's voice. "I would never do that to Starscream."

Will just stared before a small snicker escaped him. "Oh you're just evil."

"It's the truth," Ironhide chuckled.

"Whatever," Will laughed as he stretched his legs a bit to get the blood circulating again and keep his foot from falling asleep and shrugged out of his coat, tossing it in the back seat.

"Do you want to head back in?" Ironhide asked after Will settled himself finally.

Will quickly shook his head. "Nah. It's fine. I just want to stay here for a while longer."

Ironhide hummed quietly and the two fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence during a, for once, peaceful and quiet moment. They had barely had any time together after first reaching sector seven's old headquarters and then with one event after another practically landing squarely in their laps, it had been a lot of non-stop chaos and Will was looking forward to a hopefully peaceful trip back to California.

Where it was _warm_! Will huffed a bit and hunkered down in his seat again. After going straight from Qatar to California, heading up north to practically the North Pole was a bit of a shock to his system. Heaven forbid they ever ended up someplace warm. Couldn't the Energon been located in Hawaii or Australia or something? No, it had to be in the middle of an ice cube of a continent.

And so help him, if a certain evil overlord wasn't dead, Will would have some rather choice words with Megatron about what would be considered practical parking spots. Thanks to the discovery of the ARC, that meant that there would have to be a second, and more than likely a third, fourth, fifth all the way up to too slagging cold to be visiting on a regular basis return trips! Will hoped that he would be able to figure out a way to stay behind and maybe help Maggie and Glen with their work. Heck, even Simmons wasn't such bad company when compared with the prospect of returning to Snowland located in the middle of Ice Cube.

"Don't tell me you're still cold?" Ironhide asked as Will shivered for the eighth time in only five minutes.

"What? Oh no. Just thinking about the cold and how happy I am to leave it behind."

Ironhide laughed at that. "I think I know what you mean. I've never been so happy with the prospect of being 'giving a lift', as it was, instead of driving myself. Driving in that was absolutely awful."

Will laughed quietly. "I can only imagine! It's hard enough for us to drive in it, I can only imaging the problems you lot had."

"At least Optimus finally got to ditch the trailer."

Will snickered. "All in all though," he said with a smile, "it's good to finally be going home."

Ironhide made a noise of agreement. "It's actually amazing to me just how quickly that stupid base has become home to me," he admitted seriously after a long moment of silence.

Will couldn't help but find himself nodding in agreement. After losing what he had considered a home with Sara and Abby he thought he might never feel such a way again. The thought of home had really been what kept him going while stationed in Qatar and to lose it almost first thing had been devastating. It hadn't been so much the farm house either but rather just the thought of actually having a home, a place for him to belong too had been enough.

Now he had found that place with Ironhide and the other Autobots. '_And Decepticons_,' he added quickly. It almost eerie how quickly those seven had settled in with the others and became stable presences at the base but Will simply chalked it up to a Cybertronion thing and returned to his thoughts on actually having a home.

He could only imagine what Ironhide must have been going through. Will always did have a "home" to go back to really be it with Sara or, and he shuddered at the thought, moving back in with his parents. Ironhide, and the others, lost his whole world. Will felt his heart lurch at the thought of Earth being destroyed and having to roam the universe with no place to call his own.

Ironhide started a bit when he felt Will's hands gently stroking his dash in an almost comforting manner. "What?"

"Oh nothing really," Will murmured gently. "Just…" he trailed off, not quite sure what it was he actually wanted to say. Sympathizing wasn't really anything he could do as he never really lost anything in the brutal way Ironhide had and offering condolences seemed rather impersonal and standoffish.

He was stopped from saying anything however when Ironhide suddenly spoke up. "Is this another way for humans to ask for sex without asking?"

Will's eyes flew wide. "What?" He winced as he practically squeaked that word and clearing his throat tried again. "What?"

"It said so on the site," Ironhide elaborated. "Sometimes when wanting sex the female, or in our case partner, would make overt gestures such as touching fondly. Or was it just fondling?"

Will's eyes blinked rapidly trying to figure out where the translation from "comforting patting" went to "blatant grouping". "Um… no actually. We are on the middle of the deck surrounded by not only the others but the night shift as well."

"So? No one's paying attention to us. They're either asleep or working." Ironhide's tone had taken on a rather pleading tone.

"You're kidding, right?" Will asked incredulously. "How-?" In response the glove box suddenly dropped open and Will saw a rather recognizable shape in camo green. "Well obviously," he rolled his eyes. "But still no batteries. How-?"

"There should be a cord underneath."

Will frowned puzzled. "Cord?" and sure enough as Ironhide had said there was a rather long cord underneath with a jack for the cigarette slash charger socket. Will's eyes widened to what had to be the size of dinner plates. "You're serious?"

"Please?"

"But you can't transform! What are you going to do?"

"I get to watch," came the rather gleeful reply.

Will groaned a bit but still looked about just to double check that no one was indeed watching. "Smug Gunner," he muttered as he plugged in the device and clambered into the backseat where he would have more room to maneuver as it were.

"Damn straight!" Ironhide replied giddily and he settled in for the show.

* * *

It was well over an hour when Will finally moved back to the front seat, straighten his clothes as he settled back in the passenger seat. "Sorry about the windows," he murmured as he reached forward to try and wipe some of the condensation off of them.

"Don't worry about it," Ironhide chuckled. "I would have said something if it was bothering me."

"Doubtful," Will smirked. "Your mind wasn't anywhere near the windows."

"And whose fault was that?"

"Yours I'm sure," Will snickered as he snagged his coat and reached for the door handle. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't move!" Ironhide suddenly hissed at his companion. "Someone's moving about out there."

Will froze, ducking down a bit so as not to be as easily noticed but ensuring that he still had a view of most of the mechs scattered about the deck. Ironhide was right. One of the others was clearly not asleep and was moving about the deck, weaving in and about the others and headed towards one other figures specifically near where Ironhide was parked.

Will glanced down at the dash questioningly but Ironhide said nothing, instead remaining focused on the mech gently rolling towards the other figure. It was easily enough to recognize who it was that was moving about but what he was doing awake was another thing entirely that posed many questions that had no answer. What he was doing going to that particular mech when the two had been avoiding each other like the plague for the past few days was a whole other slew of questions.

There was a long moment of silence and then a muffled thud. Nothing happened and Will shook his head minutely. Two more thuds and the mech finally got a responding grunt. Will could hear the mech that had been approached mumble a sleepy "what?" and he strained to hear the response.

"Wake up," Barricade ordered Bumblebee quietly yet very firmly. "We need to talk."

Will glanced down at Ironhide's darkened radio but Ironhide said nothing, instead listening intently at what the Decepticon was saying to the no-longer-youngest-Autobot. Will turned back towards the front window and leaned forward, anxious to hear what promised to be a rather intense exchange.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, SMUT LOCATED ON MY AFF ACCOUNT AND LIVE JOURNAL! Links are in profile. For those of you not into the smut, I apologize for the tiny chapter and hope this cheers you up and gives you something to look forward too! Please note that I only posted the more popular/most anticipated movies. _There's a link at the top of my profile (which I update as I find out things) to my complete list and more info/my commentary and thoughts. _


	177. Barricade's Argument

**Cover Me**

By The Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**:I swear I must have a "reality! please fuck with my life" sign taped to my back or something. Grr! Explanation at the bottom if anyone cares. On a happier note-this chapter is 4,000 words **EXACTLY**! O.O! I wasn't even _trying_! LOL!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Seventy Seven: Barricade's Argument

Bumblebee had been in a deep recharge, lulled to sleep by the calming swoosh of the ocean and the gentle rocking of the ship as it glided over the water. So Barricade practically shoving him overboard, in his own personal opinion, was the last thing he had expected at three in the morning. Curiosity and annoyance waged a short battle and curiosity finally won out. "What?" he muttered as he stared at the black and white patrol car in front of him.

"We need to talk," Barricade replied gravely.

'Bee let out a sigh and tried to rouse himself awake enough to properly converse with the surly 'Con. "Well duh, but did it have to be so slagging early?"

"Would you rather we do this during the day with all your companions oh so nonchalantly eavesdropping?" Barricade hissed.

Bumblebee drooped a bit on his tires. "Well no… But couldn't it have waited 'till we were on dry land?"

"No," Barricade responded curtly. "It's best to do this now _before_ we get stuck on the road and _before_ we get back to the base. You need to understand the situation properly before any more idiocy happens."

Bumblebee just stared at the car in front of him. "Excuse me?" he asked in disbelief not quite sure he was understanding the mech correctly or if he was still perhaps still asleep and dreaming the whole thing. "_I_ need to understand the situation? Because from what we've 'discussed' so far the only thing that seems clear to me is that _you_ don't seem to understand the situation clearly."

"Slagging…" Barricade muttered under his breath before addressing the now slightly growling camaro. "Look, I know there's been a plethora of miscommunication, misunderstanding, and downright misconceptions but I, at least, still have my head on straight."

'Bee continued to stare. "'Plethora'? Did you make that up?"

"What the-? No! Just shut up and let me explain everything properly _without_ the slagging aged Energon in my system!"

'Bee's front tires lifted higher before sinking down again in imitation of a shrug. "Explain away," he replied calmly before muttering under his breath, "ought to be entertaining to say the least." Barricade almost wished he were in mech mode just so he could glare at the Autobot but instead went ahead and tried to figure out where exactly to begin. "I'm waiting…" 'Bee drawled after a long pause.

"Right." Barricade agreed and decided to just start with the facts. "Okay, first things first; I _cannot_ have a Link with Sam-"

"But you do," Bumblebee interrupted.

"Will you just shut up for more than three minutes?" Barricade hissed.

"Okay, okay. Primus, sorry!" 'Bee sighed. "Someone didn't get their full eight hours sleep."

"Like we need it," Barricade snapped before glancing around to ensure that their voices hadn't woken anyone up yet. So far, no one so much as twitched a windshield wiper. Barricade was momentarily grateful for Perceptor's rather loud shuttering intakes. "As I was saying, I cannot allow a Link to form between the boy and myself-"

"Why not?" 'Bee instantly interrupted.

Barricade repressed a snarl of aggravation. "Because for one; he is human! They are not bound by our… customs- society- all ordained fate… whatever you want to call it! He can go out and find himself a nice human female and procreate like the proverbial bunny. It has nothing to do with me."

Bumblebee sighed, already predicting another repeat of all their previous arguments and counterarguments. "But considering all that has happened and all the 'connection' Sam has with our kind, what if his soul is capable of sustaining and nurturing a Link? He speaks to Primus remember? We can put nothing past him. Your words."

"Slag it, stop quoting things right back at me!" Barricade hissed at him and 'Bee let out their equivalent of a snort. Barricade let out a growl of his own. "Look, the _last_ thing we need is him feeling some sort of responsibility and compelling himself into doing something that he will more than likely regret and come to loathe. Especially if it turns out that there really was no Link on his part to honor bound him in the first place!"

'Bee just stared at the other mech evenly. "And if he _chooses_ to?" he pressed. "If it turns out that even though he has no Link of his own he decides that being with you is what he really wants, what are you going to do?"

"He can't."

"But if he does-"

"He can't."

"Just humor me for a moment and say he does-"

"He _can't_!" Barricade snapped again in frustration. After checking everyone else's positions he turned back to 'Bee. "Out of everyone here, can you really believe that he would _want_ to be with me? Me? Seriously? Out of any mech on this boat no one would have blinked an optic if it turned out to be you that the boy formed a relationship with… slag, even if it were Optimus no one would think twice about it."

There was a small noise off to their left and Barricade quickly zeroed in on the point but relaxed as he saw one of the crew walking past the mechs, albeit very slowly as he ogled the different cars and just stared up at Optimus' large bulk. He waited for the man to pass and it gave 'Bee a moment to process Barricade's statement.

"I can't say I'm the most thrilled about all this," he began slowly. "If anyone had told me that Sam would be Linked to a Decepticon eight months again I would have hogtied them and delivered them to Ratchet on a silver platter but now…" he was quiet again for another long moment before he sighed. "I _do_ love Sam and he's my best friend. I can't say I'm not jealous and angry with this development but I want what's best for him and… Well, who am I to question Primus?" he finally finished with another mock-shrug. "And if it turns out that he really _does_ have the ability to hold a Link with you and that is what he wants then all I can do is be happy for him."

"Slagging romantic Autobots," Barricade grumbled.

"Hey!"

"Listen to me you naive glitch!" he hissed and forced his words out one at a time so he was sure Bumblebee understood them. "Sam. Linking. To. Me. Would. Be. A. Bad. Thing."

Bumblebee let out his own huff of frustration. "_Why_?" he asked in aggravation. "How on this entire planet's green land is this a _bad_ thing? I would think you would be the most pleased out of all of us. Flaunting your Link with Sam in our faces. How Sam, the savior of our race and first human to know and accept us was Linked to you, out of all the mechs on Earth and those who have still yet to arrive it's _you_ who has a Link with him!"

"Would you use your damn processor?" Barricade retorted hotly. "_Think_! Why was it I went to Sam and got embroiled up in this whole insanity in the first place?"

Bumblebee did think and froze as realization finally, _finally,_ struck him like a bolt of lightning or a zap from Sunstorm's cattle prod. That first glimpse of Barricade sitting in the damn underground parking garage in a dark corner like some sort of forgotten piece of junk, and the reason why Barricade had been in such a state and had gone to Sam to begin with. "Starscream."

"And circle gets the square!" 'Cade drawled out sarcastically. "Finally he gets it."

"But what does that-"

"Oh don't you even _dare_ finish that sentence!" Barricade snarled before he let out an aggravated sigh. "Let's take it from the top, shall we?" Bumblebee grumbled something unflattering about Barricade and being a sarcastic jerk but Barricade was getting sick of going in circles. "One-"

"You mean two."

"One, two, three, a b c- what difference does it make?" 'Bee just did another half shrug and Barricade severely wished that could just transform and throttle the brat already. "The point is Starscream attacked me and nearly killed me, correct?"

Bumblebee wasn't quite sure where Barricade was going with his line of statements but decided to go along with the insane mech anyway. "Right… and?"

"And _why_ did he try to kill me?"

"Probably because you were being a jerk," 'Bee muttered and backed away slightly as Barricade snarled at him again when he suddenly gasped as he accessed the correct memory file. "Sam! He wanted you to give him Sam's address!"

"Top left square goes to the circle. Let's see if you can get the bottom right," Barricade drawled. 'Bee just groaned at the tic-tac-toe reference. "And _what_ do you think Starscream will do if he finds out that Sam and I might, and I emphasize the word _might_, have a Link?"

Bumblebee stared before a shudder ran through him. "Not. Good."

"Ya think?" The other mech let out a rueful chuckle. "There are two ways it could go down. One-"

"What is it with you and that number?"

"Oh slag it all to the pit," Barricade huffed.

"Excuse me if I'm not fully coherent enough for you to have a nice calm conversation with," 'Bee huffed. "It's three in the slagging _morning_!"

"_Focus_ you coffee maker replicate! The most likely scenario is Starscream would go after me and use me as bait to lure Sam out in the open and someplace where he's vulnerable. Right there is a good reason not to have a Link. He doesn't care for me, I don't become his liability."

"Oh Primus," 'Bee muttered under his breath. "Don't throw yourself on the sword or anything…"

"Hush you. The second thing he could do is he could capture Sam and try to use him against me. Doubtful considering this whole mess started with Starscream's unwavering hatred against Sam and wanting to find him in the first place."

"Did you ever find out _why_ he was so angry at Sam? Was he just mad about how it was that the war ended or-?" Bumblebee asked suddenly.

"Not a clue," Barricade admitted grudgingly. "But next time he and the other fliers attack us, I'll be sure to ask him."

"No need to be such a prick."

"My personality has nothing to do with the conversation," Barricade retorted shortly. "This is just common logic, at least amongst us Decepticons. If by some unholy miracle Sam _does_ have the ability to fully form and carry a Link means the danger goes up three fold. It's best that we nip it in the bud and deter it before a Link is even connected."

"Deter it?" Bumblebee asked surprised. "What do you mean 'deter it'?"

"Simple. Something has to be removed from the equation before a Link begins to form."

"Oh?" Bumblebee was starting to get apprehensive on how the conversation was turning. "And what is it that's going to be removed?"

"Me."

Stunned silence. "What?"

"The only way to ensure that Sam doesn't create a Link, and I'm not admitting that it is going to happen for sure, but as a precaution… it's better if I take myself out of the equation."

"Barricade…" 'Bee spoke quietly. "Just what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that as soon as we get back to California and the I get an opportunity, I'm going to leave."

"Leave?" Bumblebee sounded puzzled at first. "Leave what? _Sam_? Are you _insane_?"

"It's a sound plan Autobit," Barricade retorted hotly, disliking the fact that his judgment was being called into question.

"Do you think that's the best course of action though?" 'Bee asked worriedly. "You leaving? When your spark has already recognized a Link?"

"It's the only one I can take," Barricade admitted grudgingly. "Before Sam himself gets any more embroiled in this mess than he already is. If I get myself far enough away then even if he can create a Link with a Cybertronions spark the likelihood that one would form will drop dramatically."

"Seriously? You think that distance will help?" 'Bee's tone suggested that the Autobot highly doubted it but for Barricade, it was the only straw he could grasp onto and he was holding it with all of his might.

"Precisely. Plus there's the idea that when I leave it's more than likely that I'll encounter Starscream and the other 'Cons and then I could take them on a rather hectic chase all over the country. Hopefully I'll get him far enough away that it will not only take time for him to properly locate all of you but give all of you leeway to prepare yourselves. One can only assume that Red Alert's security measures will be properly complete by then."

"Or you could get yourself killed," 'Bee drawled. "And if a Link has already formed what the fuck do you think that will do to Sam?"

"That's why the sooner I leave the better."

"God damn it 'Cade-"

"It's the only option!" Barricade snapped back. "And any opportunity to keep Starscream far away from Sam we have to take it and run."

Bumblebee was floored. "You're fucking serious, aren't you?"

"Deadly."

"But _leaving_ Sam? Now? Talk about misconceptions, don't you think that's going to give him all the wrong ideas?"

"I'd rather have him hate me for leaving now before a Link is completed than hate me for forcing him into one."

"He wouldn't hate you for that," 'Bee countered quickly.

"Others certainly would," Barricade snarled and couldn't help but glancing over to where the two Lamborghini's were parked flanking their small jets. "Along with how everyone is reacting to just the hint of a Link between the boy and myself I have no choice. No one is going to listen to reason. The best thing to do is get out of here before things evolve even further than they are. I'm already projecting my thoughts to the boy however unintentionally. No one else seems to realize the ramifications of all of this."

"Not even yourself apparently," Bumblebee drawled. "Do you really think that distance is the answer?"

"It's the only answer I've got," Barricade snapped. "What would you have me do? Stay?"

"Why not? I'm sure that Ratchet can get to the bottom of whether or not Sam actually has the ability to hold a Link."

"I can't take the chance."

"And if you do die?" Bumblebee asked again solemnly.

"Trust me, the last thing I plan on doing is dying anytime soon."

"You certainly act suicidal more than half the time," 'Bee drawled. "What else am I going to think?"

"You of all mechs know I don't go down easily," 'Cade responded. He paused. "This is the best course of action you know."

"There has to be something else we can do," 'Bee fretted.

"There isn't."

"But surely if we all put our heads together-"

"It's the only way to keep a Link from forming."

"But it's not a certainty."

"It's the best thing all around."

"You're nuts."

"Possibly." They both fell silent for a long moment before Barricade spoke once more. "I am trusting that you will look out for him after I leave?"

"I kept him safe from you, didn't I?" 'Bee laughed without any sense of humor whatsoever.

"As long as we're clear."

There was a long, stretched out silence as both mechs found themselves lost in their own thoughts. Barricade focused about how best to sneak away from the group on the long drive back to the base while Bumblebee re-ran the entire conversation to himself, trying to figure out if there was something that they possibly could have missed that would not only keep Barricade around long enough to figure out if he truly _did_ hold a Link with Sam but also to keep everyone safe from the insane Starscream. A feat that seemed at times almost impossible. This carried on for at least ten minutes and the only noise was the waves crashing against the hull of the ship before a voice finally rang out over the deck.

"They are done speaking now yes?"

"We now paint please on big ship's floor?"

"No," two voices instantly chastised the sparklings in quiet hisses.

"Aww," both sparkling whined and 'Bee just stared over in the corner where the new family was settled in shock.

"I knew they were fucking with us!" he cried triumphantly.

Barricade was of another mindset altogether. "You were _awake_?"

"Um…" Sideswipe muttered quietly.

"Two cars long time speak!" Jetstorm confirmed happily and Barricade couldn't help but groan.

"_Boring_ long speak." That was Jetfire. "Please, we now play?"

"No," Sideswipe instantly denied them and there were more groans of disappointment.

"You know you could have _said_ something earlier," Barricade snarled at them.

"We could have," Sunstreaker agreed pointedly. "But then how else were we going to learn about your rather stupid take on the whole situation with Sam."

"Stupid!" Barricade practically squawked.

The yellow Lamborghini sighed. "Does anyone else agree that his plan is a rather stupid one?"

"I thought it was stupid."

"He does have a point however about Starscream and the potential backlash having a Link with Sam could be."

"Jazz! Prowl! You both were awake too?" Bumblebee choked out.

"Kind of hard sleeping through a rather deep conversation like that one!"

"Slag it Optimus," Barricade groaned. "So that _was_ you I heard and not the crew member?"

"Of course. It was a rather… dynamic debate you two were having and I'm glad I didn't miss it."

"Besides, who could sleep through Ironhide and Will's earlier show?" How Ratchet was able to leer in alt mode was anyone's guess, but he accomplished it.

"Slag! You all were awake _then_?" Ironhide yelped horrified and there was a groan from his interior that had to have come from the afore mentioned Will.

"I must say it was a rather… energetic performance," Perceptor agreed cheerfully.

"The hell? You've been snoring this whole time!" Ironhide accused the smaller mech. "How could you know anything about what's been going on?"

"You never know when a audio file of yourself sleeping can come in handy," Perceptor announced helpfully. "Um… Ironhide? Why are my scans showing Will curled up on your floorboards?"

"I'm dying of embarrassment, let me go in peace!" Will shouted back at him.

"What _were _they doing?" Skyfire asked inquisitively and Will's groans intensified. "I've been trying to understand the different sounds they were making but-"

"Well you see-" Ratchet began, a note of deviousness in his voice.

"_Ratchet_!" Will, Ironhide and Optimus rebuked him.

"Aww shucks," Ratchet snickered. "Give it time and you'll get it," he told Skyfire.

"We better," Sunstorm huffed. "Speaking in circles around us. I should be told of everything of importance immediately and-!"

"Sunstorm," Skyfire interrupted him and the adult jet instantly calmed.

"Just saying."

Barricade groaned before he hissed over at Bumblebee; "I told you they were all good for nothing busybodies."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Bumblebee asked back, though he didn't bother whispering, as everyone apparently was awake anyhow.

"So what _was_ all that about you leaving anyway Barricade?" Wheeljack suddenly asked. "Do you really think that if you take yourself out of the picture it will solve anything?"

"That's what _I_ want to know," Sunstreaker drawled. "Seriously, you think that simply by _leaving_ everything will work out perfectly fine?"

"Sunstreaker and Wheeljack do have a point," Prowl agreed seriously. "However your concerns of Starscream are valid. If he were to learn of your Link-"

"We don't have a Link!" Barricade snapped.

"-Of your Link," Prowl continued without preamble. "Then he will defiantly try to use that knowledge to his advantage as you stated."

"Starscream?" Skyfire asked curiously.

"Megatron's insane Air Commander," Optimus explained quickly before he spoke again to Barricade. "But seriously, do you really think we're going to let you leave do you?"

"You can't force me to stay!" Barricade growled at the Autobot leader.

"I can," Soundwave finally spoke up, confirming that yes; everyone else _had_ been awake for most of if not all of the conversation.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

"Traitor!"

"They're right. Leaving is not answer," Optimus agreed. "It would do neither you nor Sam any good."

"And what do you think Sam will have to say about all this?" Jazz demanded. "I don't think he'll be to happy being left behind. Nor with you two conspiring about him in this fashion."

"He'll know it's for the best," Barricade argued.

"He is a seventeen year old human," Soundwave countered. "_You_ explain to him that this is all for his own good."

"Face it Runner, you're going to have to have this conversation all over again, only this time _with_ Sam instead of about him," Jazz announced.

"Slagging busybodies!"

"You honestly do not believe that simply moving half way around the planet will deter a Link if it is at all possible for him to sustain one," Prowl added firmly.

"Face it Runner," Jazz continued, "You're just living up to your old name and are doing nothing but running away from your situation."

"I am not!" Barricade instantly shouted back outraged.

"You are," Ratchet agreed. "You can't run from this. If you do have a Link with the boy, you're going to have to face it head on."

"_You_ have some unnatural Link with a creature from another planet and let us see how well _you_ handle the situation!"

"You're right. We have no idea what you're going through," Optimus agreed seriously. "But you're not allowing anyone to help you."

"I don't need any help!"

"And there in lies your problem," Ratchet drawled. "You can't admit it when you do need it!"

"Don't think of it as us helping _you_ so much as us helping _Sam_," Jazz chuckled.

Barricade groaned. "Why am I suddenly getting the distinct impression that I have now acquired my own Autobot babysitter until we reach the base?"

"Because you did," Ironhide snarled. "Consider yourself grounded 'till further notice."

"Or at least until you finally speak with Sam," Optimus chuckled.

"_Slagging Autobots_!" There were chuckles all around after Barricade's angered cry.

"Now we color deck of ship _please_?" Jetfire whined petulantly.

"No!" eleven voices shouted back.

There was a chorus of moans from the twins. "Slag…"

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Finally, right? I hope I was able to deliver with this chapter! Join us next time for chapter 178: Land Ho! (FINALLY!)

**Stupid Reality**: So two of the only family members (aunt & the 1 sane cousin of 4) living in another state got in a real bad car accident last Saturday. My family literally dropped everything (and I mean _everything_) and there was a flurry of phone activity determining who was going to the other state to help out while those who stayed behind juggled who was going to watch the children and/or pets of said family members that are flying out there. My mother was one going to fly out there and I was busy helping her pack and get ready in between work and school. Needless to say, my family was PISSED when my other 3 psycho cousins stated we were not needed because there was no room with all the babies there and there were no beds. The. **_Fuck_**? Why are all the kids there anyhow? O.o? And the good cousins house is empty and… the heck?

Oh Primus, the DRAMA going on with the renewed flurry of phone calls throughout the entire family (and my mother is the 3rd of 9-_NINE_ children!) is _insane_. The family Christmas party, needless to say, will be entertaining to say the least, not to mention the phone bills all around.

**Status**: Aunt out of the hospital with broken leg and my good cousin (the non-spoiled one who actually possesses a brain) is no longer in an induced coma but still drugged to the gills. Unsure of her status specifically (as the pretty princesses won't tell us dick) but she's past the immediate danger zone for now.


	178. Of Pink Drinks and Reigning It In

**Cover Me**

By The Black Dragon Queen

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Seventy Eight: Of Pink Drinks and Reigning It In

"Damn it Will, it's my room too!"

Sam glanced down the hall as he exited his and Miles' own room at the now familiar scene. Epps, outside his door pounding on it while Will, presumable inside, had locked said door. For the past week or so Will had almost become a ghost to Sam, Epps and the others. Preferring to remain below decks with the crew than with them or the mechs.

When asked why Will was acting strange, Ironhide would just start grumbling indistinctly while Ratchet and Jazz burst out laughing causing Ironhide to spend most of his time with Soundwave startling enough. Optimus was no help as he would fluster at the question and the others were just as baffled as he was. Sam was certain 'Bee or even 'Cade would have been able to tell him yet neither one was ever alone or at least far enough a way from the others for Sam to have a private conversation with either of them.

Which was understandable since they were confined to the deck of the ship. It was very hard to find any privacy when forced into one another company but what was strange was how the other mechs were acting. It almost seemed as if the other believed that they took their optics off of either Bumblebee or Barricade for even a millisecond that they would disappear right in front of them.

If 'Bee wasn't crowded by Jazz or even Ironhide, when he wasn't sulking over whatever had happened with Will, Optimus and Ratchet were flanking him and making small talk. On the other side of the equation, Barricade was always surrounded by Soundwave, Ironhide who flitted from one to the other depending on how infuriating Jazz and Ratchet were being towards him and Prowl which Sam had no idea how _that_ had come about. He thought the Autobot patrol car still, if not outright hated 'Cade at least wasn't friendly with him.

The real shocker however had been Sunstreaker's attitude towards the two younger mechs. He was no longer surly towards them; in fact he wasn't even _speaking_ with them. Instead it seemed he had set his children loose on the Decepticon Interceptor. Apparently the thought process was while 'Cade taught Sunstorm about Earth, the younger twins would be added to the class as it had been proven that 'Bee was right all along and they _did_ understand English and Cybertronion, though Sam was just as baffled as how that had come about as Will's strange mood.

Barricade had grumbled a bit and Sunstorm was rather put out that all the exciting bits about human culture had been edited for younger audios but Sideswipe had also joined as a supervisor. Though whether he was supervising the younger twins or Barricade Sam wasn't sure. Sunstorm certainly was having fun annoying the red mech. Ironhide had called it cosmic justice for all the times Sideswipe had been annoying to them that he would meet up with a mech who was even more so than he ever was and that that mech had chosen Sideswipe as his primary target.

Perceptor and Wheeljack had joined in with 'Bee's class to answer the more in depth questions their fellow scientist had about Earth to the best of their ability but more often than not they were the ones asking Bumblebee questions. Bumblebee handled it well however, answering their technical questions to the best of his own ability. So far the only ones not involved in the goings on above deck was Soundwave and his team. Smart in Sam's opinion. Speaking of-

"Hi Rumble! Frenzy!"

"S-S-Sam!" Frenzy smiled widely as he and his other half approached, Rumble just lifted his hand in what Sam supposed was a wave. "Wha-wha-what's up?"

"Nothing really," Sam smiled at them, "just heading to the galley."

There was a pause. "Fascinating," Rumble muttered blandly.

Frenzy frowned at him before turning back to Sam. "K-k-kay. W-w-we'll c-c-"

"We'll join you," Rumble clarified quickly as they fell into step along side him. Frenzy glared at him again. "What?" Rumble asked as they headed down the hall past a still shouting Epps. "When your… 'situation'," Rumble made air quotes around that particular word, "is taken care of you have got to get that glitch taken care of."

Optics darkened and Frenzy's head tilted. "Are you sure it's just a glitch?" a deeper voice asked clandestinely and Rumble's optics went bright with shock as he froze in the middle of the hallway.

"You mean it's _not_?"

"He's just teasing," Sam broke in quickly before Rumble could properly freak out. "Aren't you?"

Meg just shrugged. "If you say so."

"What does _that_ mean?" Rumble demanded and Megatron shrugged again but refrained from saying anything more as Sam opened the door to the galley. His caution was a moot point however as only Miles, Ravage and the birds were situated around one of the tables.

Sam stared at the large pitchers scattered in front of them. "Where'd you get the Energon? I thought it was rationed to Sunny and the jet twins?"

"We did something none of the others thought to do," Laserbeak chuckled as a clawed foot pulled one of the pitchers closer. "We asked Ratchet for some."

"And he just gave it to you?" Sam asked surprised as Miles handed him a tray he had gotten for his roommate.

"Yeah!" Buzzsaw snickered. "Amazing huh?"

"I'm speechless," Rumble deadpanned. Megatron, or Frenzy, didn't comment as they were already downing a glass full of the glowing pink liquid.

"Yum," Megatron smirked as he thumped the glass back down.

"Is that really that good?" Miles asked curiously as Megatron refilled his glass.

"Of course it is," Ravage stated as he lifted his head from his own glass.

Sam wondered at that, as he didn't think Ravage had thumbs but being an intelligent being from another planet he assumed Ravage knew what he was doing. "Really?" he asked Rumble instead. "Does it have like a unique tasted or does it always taste the same?"

"Actually it does," Rumble answered him, ignoring Megatron downing yet another full glass in five seconds. "Aged Energon has a bit more sweetness to it while High Grade is more of a sharp… 'tang' is the word?" Miles and Sam nodded. "While lower grade is thinned down and has a bit of a flat taste."

"And this is the aged mixture from the ARC?" Miles asked as he leaned over to look at the pitcher closest to him. Megatron thumped down his third glass and reached over for Mile's empty water glass. Pouring in about a half a mouthful he passed it back while Rumble passed over Sam's still empty glass.

Miles stared down at the pink fluid swishing about dubiously. After taking a small sniff he stuck his tongue out and tilted the glass enough that the liquid just touched the tip of it. His eyes instantly went cross and he slammed the glass back down. "That's absolutely horrid!" he practically shouted. Sam paused in the act of lifting his own glass to his lips and looked down at the glowing pink drink apprehensively.

"What did it taste like for you?" Laserbeak asked curiously.

"Like moldy oil," Miles made a face.

"How do you know what moldy oil even tastes like?" Sam asked surprised.

"Does oil even get mold?" Ravage muttered doubtfully.

"What's mold?" Buzzsaw asked.

"No idea," Rumble stated looking towards Miles for an explanation.

While his friend was trying to explain the bacteria process to metal beings Sam looked back down at his glass again as he set it down. Shockingly it was pushed back into his line of vision and he looked up surprised to meet dark red optics. "Just try it if only to say you did."

Sam hesitated a moment before he finally decided why not and snagging the glass back up downed it in one go. Miles and the others stopped talking to watch him, or more specifically the funny faces Miles looked like he expected Sam to pull. Sam for his part actually stared down at his glass in surprise like he couldn't believe what he tasted. "It's actually pretty good." Sam sounded absolutely stunned.

Miles gave him a sideways stare. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Sam nodded as he poured just another mouthful into his glass just to see if his downing it wasn't a fluke. Sipping slowly his eyes got even wider. "It really is good!"

Miles just shook his head as he turned back towards his breakfast. "You're just weird."

"Says the guy who hates pineapple," Sam drawled.

"They're squishy and weird!" his friend instantly argued. As the two humans bantered about the pros and cons of the tropical fruit Megatron just smirked knowingly to himself as he poured another glass.

"Are you trying to get my partner drunk?" A voice next to him hissed and Megatron glanced over at the other mech in surprise.

"Do you really think your mate is that much of a 'light weight' that this little bit would get him tipsy?"

"Frenzy never had Energon aged as this!"

Megatron snorted as he took another swig. "I'm sure Barricade broke him of that dry streak really quick," he announced as set the glass aside. He froze momentarily as if listening to something before he nodded. "And Frenzy says you're being an controlling wrench and that you should trust him more." Rumble's squawking brought Miles and Sam's attentions back to the mechs and Sam raised an eyebrow at Meg in askance. Meg just smirked. "He's so much fun to mess with," he said in way of explanation that extracted yet another squawk from the other mech and chuckles from the others.

Megatron shook his head as he leaned back when he realized he was being stared at. Glancing to his left he found that he actually had to look slightly down to meet the gaze. Ravage looked up at him with a distinctly feline sly grin. Megatron tilted his head in a silent question that only made Ravage's smile grow wider. "You knew," the cat accused.

Turning back to his glass Meg gave another half shrug. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hmmmm," Ravage hummed before he made a pointed look at Sam before turning back to Megatron. "If you say so." They shared a rather secretive smile that quickly dropped when they realized they were being stared at by the rest of table's occupants.

"Now that's a scary picture," Laserbeak drawled.

"Do we even want to know what it is you two are planning?" Buzzsaw asked, inching closer to his partner.

Megatron laughed. "Be afraid… be very, very afraid."

"'Afraid' isn't the word I'm thinking of," Sam chuckled. "Horrified maybe."

"Petrified," Miles laughed.

"Freaked," Rumble put in his own opinion.

"Humph!" Megatron ignored them as he poured yet another glass.

Sam stared down at the fourth, or was it the fifth, glass Meg had poured for himself. "You wouldn't happen to be a closet alcoholic would you?"

"Do you know how long it's _been_ since I've had Aged Energon? _Good _Aged Energon?"

Before anyone could hazard a guess, or in the condors case, poke fun at Megatron's age, the door to the suddenly slammed open and two figures entered the gallery still shouting at each other. Red optics suddenly lightened, as Megatron allowed Frenzy to take control once more and Sam briefly wondered why they hadn't even heard them coming. Epps in particular was being quite loud.

"Seriously Will! You can't just keep hiding in our room! You'll have to face whatever it is eventually!"

"Not if I can help it," Will growled as he stomped towards the occupied table.

"Well at least let me in the room one in a while, will ya? I doubt any of the mechs are going to suddenly shrink and be able to confront you anytime soon!" Epps huffed.

"When Wheeljack is concerned though, that might actually happen sooner rather than later," Laserbeak snickered.

"Oh God!" Will groaned as he snagged a glass off the table and downed it in one go despite the cries of alarm from the table's occupants. Lowering the glass Will looked about at the small group baffled while Meg silently bemoaned the loss of an whole glass of Energon. "What?"

* * *

"What?" Barricade frowned at the mechs in front of him. He had been in a staring contest with them for at least an hour and it didn't seem as if any of the so called "righteous" Autobots were coming to his rescue, the cowards. If this went on any longer Barricade would throw himself overboard.

He had thought about just throwing the staring mechs over instead but he had already angered Sunstreaker as it was. Besides, throwing the Jet twins overboard would do nothing but piss everybody off. Barricade thus decided to take the rout of indifference and ignore the two small mechlings.

"Please sir captain commander Barricade sir? We now videogame play, yes?"

"No," Barricade instantly countered. The two mechs were now staring, and _glaring_ at him, if that was to be believed, and the yellow orangey one seemed put out at being argued with. The blue one looked ready to come to his brother's defense when Barricade let out a huff. "Why don't you go find Sam or Epps and play cards again or something?"

"The Humans play no longer with us," Jetstorm explained rather miserably. "They say we gooder than them."

"'Better'," Barricade instantly corrected before he internally yelled at himself for encouraging the two miscreants to continue the conversation.

"Yes sir captain commander Barricade sir," they both chorused and Barricade sent a glare Soundwave's way for explaining to the two young fliers all of Barricade's titles. "We now game play, yes?"

Barricade sighed and desperately looked about for something to keep the brats occupied. Help came from an unlikely source as Ironhide trumped over. From the snickers, 'Cade could guess that Ratchet was teasing him again. Seriously, Optimus should ban him from any further encounters with Wheeljack if this was his temperament whilst expecting. The medic was downright mean when he wanted to be.

"What are you three up too?" Ironhide asked as he looked from Barricade lounging on the deck with the two sparklings seated at his feet.

"We play game next!" Jetfire announced firmly turning to Barricade with a triumphant smile.

"You'll have a long wait then," Barricade smirked. Hell, now he had three gazes glaring at him. He'd better speak up before Ironhide decided to power up his cannons. "Look, why don't you go speak to Skyfire and Sunstorm about flying again?"

The twins instantly perked up. "Oh yes! Flying will be fun!" Jetstorm grinned excitedly. "We fly when there is land, yes? I wait no longer!"

Jetfire made a face. "Better if we fly longer than minutes equal ten."

"Hey, you're the one who nearly slammed into my face," Ironhide huffed, but there was a smile on his face to show the young ones he was only teasing.

"And what a loss _that_ would have been," 'Cade quipped. Aw hell, now they were all glaring at him again.

"There is that issue we still need to address properly though," a new voice entered the conversation and Barricade was pleased to witness Ironhide jumping straight up in the air at the mech's sudden appearance.

"Where the slag did you come from?" Ironhide grumbled.

Perceptor made a dismissive sound. "From the other side of the deck of course."

"Of course," Ironhide muttered and Perceptor huffed again before he turned back down towards the two pairs of optics watching them intently.

"You both know that you can not just go flying off wherever you want, correct?"

"Yes sir," the twins chorused. Even Ironhide knew they were contemplating leaving the older mechs far behind as soon as the first opportunity arose.

"How in the universe did two Autobots have such Decepticon kids, that's what I want to know," Barricade muttered under his breath as he went back to his game. Ironhide didn't hear him but the blasted microscope mimic did as he burst out laughing.

"They're defiantly 'Side's children, that is for certain."

"What about them?" Sideswipe asked alarmed as he appeared at Ironhide's other side. Unfortunately Ironhide didn't jump this time around.

With a sigh, Barricade allowed his character to be killed off and put the data pad player away as it seemed he wouldn't be left in piece anytime soon. Jetfire whipped about at the sound of the game menu but the pad was already out of sight and 'Cade just gave him a rather pointed look before turning back towards the conversation the other older mechs were having.

"What about their flying?" Sideswipe asked surprised as he glanced down at the two still seated on the deck. "Skyfire and Sunstorm already said they would be more than happy to teach them."

"Yes, 'teach them'," Prowl agreed as he joined them. This time it was Perceptor who jumped, though not as jerkily as Ironhide had. Barricade wondered if it had something to do with 'Hides bigger build.

"What about it?" Sunstreaker asked and Barricade really mourned whatever peace he had had. "We're lucky we encountered two filers before they were born."

"And I'm not saying that they shouldn't be taught to fly. It's a forgone conclusion as they _are_ jets," Prowl soothed. "But they won't be able to teach them properly until we reach the base."

"And these two are going to take off the moment we're off this tub," Barricade put in cheerfully. Both fliers glared at him and looked as if they were about to argue when Sunstreaker shot them both a sharp look. Jetfire's mouth clicked shut quickly.

"You can't really blame them however," Perceptor pacified Sunny. "They were born flies and none of us have any idea what they're going though being grounded as they are."

"We are here you know," Jetstorm huffed.

"Yes, you are," Prowl agreed before turning back to Perceptor. "Has Skyfire said anything about how the mechs of Vos kept their own sparklings under control?"

Perceptor frowned. "Not particularly. He was a scientist, and admittedly we don't pay much attention to anything other than our experiments."

"Please tell me someone got that on tape," Ironhide chuckled. Perceptor sent him a glare of his own.

"But they were sparklings themselves once upon a time, weren't they?" Prowl tried to keep the conversation on track. "They must remember _something_."

"Hang on and I'll go get them!" Perceptor nodded.

"Or better yet, why don't all of you just go over _there_!" Barricade suggested but Perceptor was already on his way back with the larger plane in tow. Sunstorm it seemed was engaged in a, hopefully, mock fight with Scorponok, pincers versus electro rod. Barricade was rooting for the scorpion.

"Air ceilings," Skyfire said without preamble as he approached them.

Prowl frowned. "What?"

"How can you put a ceiling on the sky?" Perceptor questioned stunned at the notion.

Skyfire shook his head. "I meant lower the ceiling on their altitude gauges. No more than maybe…" he looked down at the twins who seemed extremely put out by the conversation. "Maybe a couple hundred feet or so."

Barricade could already sense the fight leaving the two younger ones and the flight instinct taking over, literally, and he quickly reached out and snagged the two.

"Hey!" Jetfire cried out angrily as he tried to yank his arm out of Barricade's grasp. Rather than fight his own way free, Jetstorm instantly went to his brothers aid and tried to pry Barricade's fingers off of him when another hand clamped on his shoulder and Barricade released Jetstorm into Skyfire's care. Jetfire fought even harder as a string of what had to be Russian curse words flew out of his mouth.

"You hush," Sunstreaker glared down at him as he clamped a hand on Jetfire's other shoulder. "This is for your safety! Behave yourself!"

"And our sanity," Barricade mumbled again, ignoring Sunstreaker's heated glare.

"We're just making sure nothing happens to you," Sideswipe picked up the explanation as he knelt so he could look Jetfire in the optic. "We worry about you and want to make sure that not only that you get to even fly but that we can ensure you don't fly into a tree or a building or anything."

"Trust the adults to know what we are doing," Prowl reasoned as Skyfire seemed finished with Jetstorm's system and Barricade happily handed the more feisty of the two over to the larger mech.

"The ceiling isn't such a bad idea but I doubt that's going to deter then," he finally gave up the battle and joined the exchange proper, smirking at the twin sets of glares set his way from both sets of twins. "They may only be able to go so high but they can still go forward faster than we can."

Skyfire frowned at that. "He does have a point but I have no idea what to do about it. My caretakers were fliers too so they themselves were always faster than I."

"Perhaps the others have an idea," Perceptor suggested.

"Maybe," Prowl hummed and he waved Jazz over and Barricade groaned.

"Can't you lot take this conversation elsewhere? It has nothing to do with me."

"What's up?" Jazz asked curiously, tugging 'Bee behind him.

"Any ideas how to keep the younger twins from taking off the moment we hit soil?" Ironhide asked point blank.

Jazz cocked his head. "What?"

"We've gotten the height taken care of, it's the horizontal that's the problem."

"Can't you slow 'em down?" Jazz asked.

"Not unless we want them to crash," Skyfire shook his head. Sunny and Jetfire both let out a cry of dismay.

Jazz turned to Bumblebee. "Any ideas?"

Bumblebee for his part was smarter than he appeared as he hesitated over what was obviously an idea he thought wouldn't go well with the others. Or so Barricade deduced. He had gotten quite good and interpreting the bug's small twitches and shifts in stance. "Out with it."

'Bee sent him a betrayed but unsurprised look as everyone turned to stare at him. "Well… When I go with Sam to the mall, sometimes I see parents with their kids on… well…"

Prowl looked rather confused. "On what?"

'Bee shrugged helplessly. "Leashes."

An appalled silence. "I thought those were only for pets," Jazz frowned.

"I'm just telling you what I saw!" 'Bee defended himself while Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked on the verge of panicking.

"Perhaps we can ask one of the humans for clarification," Perceptor suggested quickly to diffuse the oncoming tantrum from the older twins. "Such as Ron and Steve." The other mechs looked over where he was pointing to see that the two had appeared on the deck for some fresh air and were speaking to Optimus and Ratchet.

"I'll get 'em!" Jazz offered much to Barricade's dismay.

Steve was actually nodded when Jazz returned with the two human fathers. "Child harnesses," Steve affirmed. "Best invention ever for rambunctious, hyperactive kids."

"You mean you _do_ leash them?" Ironhide sounded horrified.

"They're just harnesses with some leeway for 'em to run around but not too far. Like… um, ahh…well, leashes." Steve quickly took in the horrified looks and elaborated. "Not infants! Just toddlers!" The mechs relaxed some.

"Which I guess they are at this point," Ron frowned as he stared at the two dismayed jet twins.

Jazz was nodding. "Actually, that's not such a bad idea." The jet twins looked to be on the verge of mutiny. "Not harnesses, they can slip out of those but these so called 'leashes' could help us keeping them from getting lost. At least until we reach the base and Sunstorm and Skyfire can teach them properly without the humans spotting them."

"But what would we use as material?" Perceptor inquired.

"Sleds," Sideswipe cried out triumphantly, startling 'Bee beside him. The bug had the audacity however not to jump in surprise.

Sunstreaker sent his husband a horrified stare. "You want to hook them up to the _sleds_?"

"What? No!" Sideswipe instantly backpedaled. "Just the cables we used to pull them!"

He quickly retrieved a few and Skyfire looked them over critically. "These might actually work," he agreed and the younger twins groaned.

"I'll get Wheeljack!" and Jazz was off again. It was short work creating two rather long, reinforced leashes that Wheeljack quickly found a way to hook onto the jet twins back frame, dead center of their backs. The others had wandered over to see what was going on periodically but upon seeing that the situation had arisen and promptly taken care of by the small group, Optimus moved back over to the other side to continue speaking with Ratchet and Soundwave.

"Will it hold if they transform?" Prowl asked.

"It should," Wheeljack mused as he finished hooking it onto Jetstorm's frame.

Barricade looked at the twins who were staring at each other's clips rather intently when he reached forward and pulled the two apart. "Best keep them from freeing the other if you actually want this to work."

Sunstreaker instantly reached out and snagged Jetfire's arm and tugged him away from where he had been leaning forward, just shy of arm's length from Jetstorm's back. The jet twins instantly began trying to get the leashes off of themselves as Sam and Miles approached, Soundwave's team making their own way towards their commander.

"What in the world are those?" Sam asked horrified as he stared at the cords attached to the twins' backs.

"A Cybertronion's equivalent of a child harnesses," Steve chuckled and Miles set the two a rather sympathetic look.

They adult mechs were admiring their handiwork and Barricade was hoping that he could get back to his game sooner rather than later when a bird landed on the deck. "What in the world?" Skyfire stared down at the creature rather amazed and Perceptor quickly explained birds to the other mech.

"-This particular one is called a Seagull."

"Seagull?" Jazz whipped around surprised as he stared down at the bird that didn't seem to care that the exceedingly larger creatures were towering over him.

Ironhide suddenly and without warning, jumped up excitedly, causing Perceptor to shriek as he tumbled backwards in didn't seem to notice or just didn't care as he waved his arm's frantically looking like the seagull that Perceptor and Skyfire had been examining. "LAND HO!"

Cheers erupted across the deck as the adults, mech and human alike rejoiced while Jetfire and Jetstorm tried even harder to remove the leashes. Ravage just shook his head at their rather feisty jubilation as he made his way around Scorponok, who probably had absolutely no idea what was actually going on but prancing about the deck nonetheless, and headed towards the neon medic.

Ratchet grinned down at him. "Excited?"

"Mmm," Ravage confirmed. "But I actually I wanted your opinion on something."

"Shoot," Ratchet grinned down at him as he sent a thumbs up Sunstorm's way. Sunstorm looked puzzled before he was pulled into a rather excited conversation with his companion about what they would do once they finally reached actual populated land.

Ravage waited a moment, trying to figure out how best to word his question when he finally just asked it. "What do you think Energon, aged Energon at that, would do to a human's, rather a normal human's, internal systems?"

Ratchet froze in the act of high fiveing Optimus and whirled around to stare down at the cat in complete shock, ignoring Optimus' hand accidentally coming down on the back of his head. "What?"

-To Be Continued.

* * *

Join us next time for chapter One Hundred and Seventy Nine! The Road Home

**A/N**: Oh, someone is in TROUBLE! :P And Thanks go out to **xxxholiclover** For more awesome Fan Art Covers! No I didn't forget about you! XD On another note- /cries over the liquidation of Borders Book Store/ Why couldn't it be B&N? They employ only a$$ holes!

**Real Life**: Now I know there is no excuse for such an absence but a family member was given so many months to live around the beginning of this year right after another member died after new years and after he passed late spring/early summer it was a huge fight with his girlfriend over the property. Now I have a wedding to attend to next month of which we just learned the bride (our side of the family) has signed up her wedding to be on a Reality TV show. Cue the drama!

**APOLOGY**: Okay, I totally didn't realize that when FFnet changed their set up that they set everything back to default! Which means not only did they disable my PM option but turned all **ALL OF MY ALERTS! **O.O! Which means that since February I've gotten no author alerts, _no story alerts_ and **no review alerts for any of my stories**! ;_; No _wonder _My e-mail has been looking a little grim. :P It has been fixed though. I couldn't figure out why none of the FFnet reviews I know were given for the latest chapter of CM weren't showing up!  
**So to any and all who reviewed or tried to PM me to which I didn't respond- I AM SO SORRY! _;**

**EDIT/RANT**: And if you think my fic is long, arctapus' fic "The Diego Diaries" part one (ONE MIND YOU) is 159 chapters while part two has just hit 182. STOP SCREAMING AT ME THAT THIS FIC IS TOO LONG AND NEEDS TO BE BROKEN DOWN INTO MULTIPLE FICS! IT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN! D:

**A NOTE TO OTHER AUTHORS**!: Please don't post the chapter number and title at the tippy top of the page, then have your long author's notes, responses to others reviews and other announcements. Please try to have the chapter title at the BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER! Thank you for your consideration.


	179. Problems At Port

**Cover Me**

By The Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**: Oh _yeah_! 178 _was_ suppose to be called "_Land Ho_" wasn't it? And _THIS_ one was suppose to be the "Road Home"... ... ... I think it's best if everyone just ignored my author's notes regarding chapter titles. Sorry. I keep re-writing my outline. LOL. Anyway, as I edited last time, it seems my alerts were set to default so for the past 6 months or so I never received e-mail notifications of any reviews so I've spent the past week going through 10 pages of reviews! Sorry to all! -Also Apologies to my Live Journal Followers as I can not seem to be able to load the site. -_is confused_-

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Seventy Nine: Problems At Port

"Of all the- irresponsible- stupid! Idiotic! Just how- what would possess-? Argh!"

Optimus sighed quietly to himself. It had been twenty minutes and Ratchet still had yet to properly articulate a complete sentence. Optimus wondered briefly if he should smack him on the back of the head again but on purpose this time. "Ratchet. Will and Sam are fine. You need to calm down-"

"Calm down? Calm _down_?" Ratchet hissed at his friend. "How can _anybody_ calm down? They practically gave him _poison_!"

"Poison!" Ironhide burst out alarmed and Optimus hid a wince. So far Ironhide had been content to let Ratchet let out his ire on the group in general. The last thing he needed was a pissed off gunner on, what was for them, a tiny ship. "Damn it, _I'll _kill them!"

Optimus winced openly now. '_So not good,_' he thought and tried to come up with something to say that would diffuse the situation or at least bring the boil down to a simmer.

"You're going to have to get them back up here to do that," Barricade drawled. "And I doubt Rumble and Frenzy are going to come up any faster hearing you're out to scrap them both."

Optimus sent a glare Barricade's way. "Not. _Helping_!" he hissed. Barricade just shrugged indifferently.

"Energon! They gave them Energon!" Ironhide hissed furiously.

"A mouthful at best," Ravage drawled from where he sat at Soundwave's feet. He himself had nothing to fear from the gunner or the medic. In fact, Ratchet applauded the cat for bringing it to his attention.

"_Aged Energon, Optimus. _Aged!" Ratchet got out before his fury finally stole any capability of articulating actual words and he settled for snarling his irritation.

Optimus shook his head as he could practically feel the fury radiating from Ratchet and Ironhide both. Jazz and Barricade were actually taking _bets_ on who would blow his top completely and finally fall off the edge of ship from stomping about. Optimus was on the verge of reminding the two about the other humans running about trying to get the ship ready to dock. It wasn't their fault that the two humans they actually _wanted_ on the deck were sequestered below.

Sam himself had been pulled back down into the interior of the ship by a guilty Rumble and Frenzy the moment Ratchet had had his little freak out, pissing the medic even more as he couldn't check the boy first while Will hadn't even responded to the medic's summons and according to the animal mimics, he had drunk an entire glass of their glowing drink. Instead, Epps had appeared above deck to assure everyone that he would keep an eye on Will and that Ron had promised to do the same for Sam.

Ironhide didn't seem pleased with the idea but thankfully didn't say anything. Optimus could tell that he was more than likely worried about Will and just covering his anxiety with bluster. While Epps' confirmation that they would watch out for the two calmed some down, others were still not happy with idea of either of them out of their sight; specifically Ratchet who's speaking ability had dissolved even further into small animalistic growls by this point.

"They'll be fine," Jazz assured his friend.

Ratchet whirled about to point at Jazz but all he managed to get out were a few more half-words, sputters and snarls. Wheeljack took it upon himself to ask his partner's questions. "How can you be sure of this?"

The other mech shrugged. "Speaks to Primus, has a Link-" Barricade made an indigent squawk, "and he can use the All Spark," Jazz finished.

"That's just Sam though!" Ironhide cried out. "Will can't do any of that!"

"Can't he?" Optimus frowned. "I mean, we never tried to have him or any of the others contact Primus and that's simply because we just assumed only Sam could."

"What else were we suppose to assume? The shard only activates in Sam's hands," Prowl insisted.

"The All Spark!" Bumblebee cried out triumphantly, completely ignoring the Link statement and turned to Optimus. "Do you think that has anything to do with Sam's ability? That he can use the All Spark means he can stomach to our Energon?"

Optimus considered it momentarily. "It is possible but that doesn't explain Will."

"It might," Ironhide countered, looking deep in thought himself.

"What do you mean?" Wheeljack asked curiously.

"Back in Mission City, Will _did_ pass the Cube to Sam at one point when there was an argument, remember?" he directed the last part towards Ratchet who growled but nodded in agreement. "He told me later that the cube was warm."

"It was _warm_?" Optimus gasped in surprise. This was the first time he was hearing about it. "Why?"

"Maybe from when Sam was running and activated those few machines into mechs?" Jazz asked curiously.

"No, that was later," 'Bee refuted.

"But why was the Cube warm then?" Optimus questioned the youngest mech. Out of all of them; he had the most knowledge of what was going on that day in regards to Sam.

"Maybe from when I had it shift into it's smaller form?" 'Bee shrugged. "It hadn't had any contact with us in centuries."

"What? The Cube was just happy to see you?" Barricade asked doubtfully.

"It was just an idea."

"It is a possibility," Wheeljack announced, a pensive look on his face. "Perhaps after coming into contact with one of us after so long only to be put into the hands of a human once again it may have taken matters into its own hands. So to speak."

"_What_? Are you saying it's turning them into one of us?" Ironhide yelped.

"I'm not at all! They're not suddenly going to grow twenty feet tall and sprout metal skin," Wheeljack's optics darkened somewhat indignantly. "I'm just saying that it is possible that they're… changed somewhat."

"Changed how?" Bumblebee demanded and even Barricade got up from his corner seat and made his way over, taking a fearsome stance behind 'Bee's left shoulder and glared at the Engineer. Wheeljack took a step back and hesitantly gave a small shrug. Bumblebee, Barricade _and_ Ironhide now all glared at the mech.

"Prolonged exposure may also have something to do with it," Perceptor spoke up as Wheeljack smartly took cover behind his still agitated mate. "I mean no one has taken a study on how our simple presences on this planet is affecting it or them have they? Not to mention the All Spark being here and the Energon crystals. Who _knows_ what any of that has done to the human race over the years?"

"Are you trying to tell me that just us being here is harming them?" Ironhide demanded as he turned his glare towards the other scientist and Perceptor sent him an exasperated look.

"I'm just saying it hasn't been studied."

"Until now," Skyfire spoke up, turning to Optimus. "With your permission, I shall look into it. It should be a fascinating study as we've never truly had any encounters with other major planetary species."

"Oh yes! You field of expertise is in Xenomechanics, isn't it?" Prowl brightened. "Or… what would humans call it?"

"Xenobiology," Barricade supplied.

"Out of anyone here, he would be the best to look into it," Perceptor nodded. "Being an interplanetary scientist, he is the most qualified."

"But not without me!" Ratchet confirmed. "We need to assure their health first and foremost. We owe it to them."

"If you wish to look into it," Optimus told the larger mech. "But you will have to get permission from the humans themselves and perhaps put in a request with John for any necessary paperwork."

"Ah paperwork. Can't do anything without those," Wheeljack snickered. Everyone except Prowl who seemed to unable to comprehend the joke shared laugher all around. Jazz would explain it all to him later.

"The mystery is more why Will can tolerate the Energon," Skyfire announced. "It seems as if you have plenty of hypotheses on why Sam can drink it but Will is the outlying factor. Why can he drink it?"

"Who knows at this point," Ironhide sighed. "I'll agree it more than likely stems from the All Spark and his brief encounter with it."

"The moment we're back at the base they're going straight to my med bay!" Ratchet declared before he turned to send a scowl towards Optimus. "Pardon me, the _main hanger_ as I don't even _have_ a med bay!"

"You don't have a med bay?" Skyfire asked surprised.

"Clearly our _safety_ is not a high enough priority!" Ratchet snapped, his gaze never straying from Optimus.

"Oh will you give it a rest!" Optimus retort, frankly getting fed up with Ratchet's attitude towards the med bay situation. "Did you want to re-outfit one of the already existing hangers or have one built from scratch to _your_ specifications?"

Ratchet opened his mouth on what was more than likely a scathing argument when what Optimus actually said sank in. "He look like fish," Jetstorm announced with a small giggle.

Barricade, Soundwave and the rest of the first team all burst out laughing at his expression and Ratchet huffed but smiled nonetheless. "You're all jerks, you know that?"

"Aww, we love you too Ratch'."

"Shut up Optimus." Ratchet was loosing the battle with his own snickers. "Or I'll tell everyone about your 'all power commander pass code'."

Optimus faked a gasp. "You wouldn't!"

"What code?" Prowl asked alarmed that only sent Ratchet laughing harder.

Optimus finally made a small ah-hem noise and gained everyone's attention as the laugher died down. They would be pulling into port soon and they had to get things situated as it was. "All right everyone, calm down! We're going to have to figure out how this is going to work once we hit port."

"How what is going to work?" 'Bee asked clearly startled. "We're going home, aren't we?"

Optimus gestured vaguely in Skyfire and Sunstorm's direction who looked surprised to be singled out. "Planes are faster than cars," he stated the obvious.

"Well duh," Barricade snorted as he turned and went back to his corner, leaving the group to it.

"Is this a problem?" Skyfire asked alarmed.

"No, of course not," Optimus was quick to assure him. "It's just that we don't want you reaching the base and giving Red Alert a nasty surprise."

"In other words, Optimus doesn't want him to shoot you both before we get there to explain the situation," Jazz snickered good-naturedly.

"Shoot us?" Everyone looked down surprised at the young twins startled though not as alarmed as small jets seemed to be.

"And just who said you would be flying the whole way there?" Sunstreaker yelped aghast.

"You said no water below we go above, no?" Jetstorm challenged.

"When there are no buildings or people!" Sunstreaker pointed towards where port was just beginning to take shape. "And look! There are both!" Jetfire pouted and Jetstorm huffed again but neither said anything and Sideswipe patted Jetstorm's shoulder in appreciation for not making a fuss. Sunstorm just gave them both an approving nod.

"Clearly Sunstreaker has taken on the role as the responsible parent in charge of ruining any and all fun," Jazz snickered at Barricade.

"Eh," Barricade shrugged not caring one way or the other. "He's an artist. Any excuse for drama."

"So what shall we do about Skyfire and Sunstorm?" Perceptor asked, getting the group back on track. "And him I suppose," he waved towards Scorponok who was snapping his pincers at any deckhand that came too close to him.

"Well I don't think we can pack him in Optimus' trailer, that's for sure," Ironhide smirked and Optimus too a swat at him though he was more than twice his arms length from the gunner. Ironhide still ducked.

"How large do you suppose your cargo bay is?"

Skyfire startled at the sudden question and glanced at Optimus uncertain. Optimus nodded for Skyfire to answer Sideswipe's inquiry. "I don't know. I suppose I could carry one or two mech if the need arose."

"What about a scorpion and two sparklings?" Sideswipe persisted. Sunstreaker broke out into a large smile and turned to Skyfire to await the answer eagerly.

Skyfire looked at the twins who were still sulking, which seemed like it would be their perpetual state until they were allowed to fly, and the scorpion. "I think that would be acceptable."

"Are you sure that Scorponok will fit though?" Perceptor asked dubiously as he looked between the two as if trying to fit two completely unrelated puzzle pieces.

"He fit in that chopper 'Con, didn't he?" Ratchet spoke finally though he still looked rather put out at the whole Energon issue.

"Blackout," Soundwave supplied.

"Blackout," Ratchet nodded in thanks. "He must be able to transform into a smaller form."

"I'll ask him!" Sunstorm announced cheerfully and wandered over to the 'Con.

Optimus' optics blinked in surprise as he wondered briefly how that was going to happen before turning back to Skyfire. "It probably would be a good idea if someone were to travel with you as you do not know where it is exactly that we're going."

"Could we not just follow your signal?" Skyfire asked perplexed.

"He says he can shift!" Sunstorm announced firmly as he re-joined the group.

"Er…" Optimus shook his head slightly trying to clear his thoughts a bit before turning back to Skyfire. "That was my thought at first but you also do not know the terrain and we can not risk you flying into restricted airspace or alarming any of the human's pilots should you cross paths."

"The last thing we need is a military scramble," Ironhide nodded. "Someone should go get Epps. He should probably go with you. He has the authority when it comes to the air force and us. If something _does_ happen, he can more than likely get you out of it."

"Okay. So the plan so far is Epps, Scorponok and the Jet twins with Skyfire and Sunstorm," Optimus began. "It would probably be best if you were to meet up with us just outside of Tranquility. By then, we should be able to get in touch with Red and the others and you can head on ahead to the base proper."

"This no fair! We suppose to fly!" Jetfire stomped his foot.

"We no do anything but what adults say and we still punished!" Jetstorm agreed, his optics flashing under his visor.

"Look, lets just get home first shall we? Then you two can fly for an entire week straight, all right?"

"Ratchet!" Sunny and Sides' gasped horrified while the younger two cheered triumphantly and danced about, Jetstorm almost pulling Sideswipe over as he pulled on the leash the red twin held in his hand.

"Just," Optimus shook his head. "We'll deal with those things later. Let's just deal with one problem at a time."

"There's a problem?" Manning asked surprised as he made his way towards the group, Eddie and Knight trailing behind him. "Not with my ship, is there?"

"Oh! No," Prowl was quick to reassure the man. "We're just trying to get all our birds in order."

"Ducks in a row," 'Bee corrected.

"Oh whatever," Prowl frowned.

'Bee stared at the mech in surprise as Jazz let out a peel of laughter. "It's finally getting to him!" the silver mech crowed.

"What is getting to him?" Knight asked curiously.

"Humanity," Ravage growled cryptically.

"He got the bug!" Jazz continued throwing an arm around his husband.

"He has a bug?" Sunstorm yelped aghast and took a rather large step away from the Autobot commander and closer to his friend.

"Don't pay any attention," Wheeljack assured the two. "They've picked up the human's strange speech patterns."

"Such as ensuring ducks are in rows?" Skyfire asked.

"Exactly," Wheeljack brightened.

"We're just trying to get ourselves organized on how to proceed home," Optimus was assuring Manning. "Who's going with who and how the air mechs will go so as not to startle any air control towers."

"Good idea," Manning chuckled.

"And I suppose we'll be saying good bye to you two," Ironhide turned to the other two humans. "Heading back to Alaska or…?"

"Definitely heading back to Alaska," Eddie chuckled, ignoring Knight's rather startled expression beside him. "Though my job will be better, that's for sure. John asked that I start getting an outpost ready for the group heading up to the old Seven base. Though I suppose all that will be hashed out when you get back."

"More than likely," Optimus laughed. "We'll have to make a few trips for not only Energon but to excavate the A.R.C. out of the ice."

"Sorry, but you're going to have to find your own ways back to Alaska," Manning apologized. "We're heading off on another assignment after we drop this lot off. Though I doubt it will be as exciting."

"What? You don't expect to encounter any giant alien scorpions?" Ironhide snickered.

"Or anyone suddenly going into labor," Manning laughed.

"I'm just glad Jazz didn't go into sympathy labor!" Ratchet chuckled.

"_What_?" Prowl yelped horrified. Ironhide showed his support by stepping away from Prowl incase he spazzed and toppled over. At least he wasn't by the edge of the deck.

"Aw, don't worry Prowl! I, _at least,_ will wait until we're home," Jazz snickered.

"Like I had a choice on when these two decided to put in their appearance!" Sunny yelped irritably shaking Jetfire's leash for emphasis. Jetfire and Jetstorm glanced at one another puzzled at what exactly that statement meant but it didn't seem as if the adults were going to elaborate anytime soon. Jetfire went back to trying to get his own "harness" off while Jetstorm went back to watching the humans running about the deck.

Eddie shook his head as he turned back to Manning. "Don't worry 'bout me none, I've got a ticket at the airport waiting for me to fly back courtesy of the government."

"Well it was certainly nice meeting you," Optimus told him. "And it will be nice to see a familiar face next time we're up north."

"And what of you?" Barricade drawled, looking pointedly at Knight. "Back to Washington or is Alaska your home base?"

Knight actually looked surprised at the statement. "I thought I was returning to the base with you."

"What?" most of the mechs yelped, shocked by his statement. Ravage actually started growling a bit and Jetstorm looked at the cat in surprise at the sound he'd never heard before.

"Um… I'm sorry Knight if that's what you thought," Optimus began, trying his best to be diplomatic. "We all assumed you were returning to your previous post. John said nothing about meeting up with you and we believed you had actually been pulled from another job while we went on our supposed Energon wild goose chase."

"What is with the mentions of aquatic birds?" Skyfire asked Wheeljack perplexed.

Knight just looked up at Optimus, his gaze guarded. "That _was_ the plan when we were in Alaska," he admitted slowly. "But since we're already here in California I thought it would be the best course of action to return with you to your base of operations. I could get my reports done a lot easier confirming events with all of you there and I can even give them to Keller himself right there in the base."

"Er… Keller probably ain't even there anymore dude," Jazz said with a quick glance at Barricade who sent him a suspicious look of his own.

"Truly?" Knight's disappointed tone sounded a bit forced and Soundwave sent both Jazz and Barricade a look himself as Ravage got up and headed towards the stairs to below deck, no doubt going to find Sam and stand guard. "However I think it will be best to accompany you to the base as it were. Since I have yet to receive any further instructions and considering I was never given a clear indication on where my duties to you were to end it's best to make sure I see it to the end. Once you're safe back at your base I shall call Keller for further instruction."

'_But not before you poke your nose into everything I bet_,' Barricade thought as he caught the panicked look Bumblebee sent his way.

Jazz gave the younger 'Bot a small pat on his back trying to be reassuring even as it seemed his own mate was completely oblivious to the telling glances the others were sending each other as he smiled down at Knight. "We will still be happy to have you," Prowl told the human. "Perhaps he can help the group trying to decode Thirteen's computers." Jazz smacked a hand on his forehead. So far they had been able to keep that little tidbit a secret.

"Thirteen's computer?" Knight asked a bit too eagerly. "Did you find something of theirs?"

"After a fashion," Perceptor confirmed and Barricade dropped his head into his hand with a groan. "Some of their computers."

"I'm not a hacker but I can give it a try," Knight chuckled.

"Only if John doesn't need you somewhere else," Optimus insisted in a last ditch effort. "I'll have Blaster get on the horn right after we alert them to our arrival." Knight frowned but nodded in consent and Optimus let out a small sigh of relief. The Autobot leader didn't miss the looks between four of the mechs and Ironhide was scowling again. Doubtless Ravage was off to warn the other smaller mechs and the guard around both Will and Sam would be tightened, especially with Ratchet insisting on keeping an eye on the two.

"Of course after it's confirmed that I am not needed anywhere else," Knight agreed rather cheerfully. "And from what I've heard, Secretary Keller will be back at your base before we know it so I can just give my report to him in person anyhow."

Ironhide looked like he wanted to pitch the man overboard. With how close the agent had been trying to get to Will it was understandable. Clearly, many of the mechs were upset when they man accompanied them to California but now that he was insisting on going the distance as it were all the way to their own home. Optimus actually was a bit apprehensive now on just how much the man wanted to go.

It was one thing for him to be underfoot while they were on a "mission" but having him at their home rankled him a bit. It seems paranoia _was_ contagious. He had certainly gotten it from 'Cade and 'Wave, not to mention Soundwave's team. However Knight's insistence was a bit alarming. It was like he was ensuring they didn't leave his own sight rather like how Ratchet wanted Will and Sam in his. Nerve-racking.

A deckhand approached Manning and after a quick exchange the captain smiled up at the group. "Glad you got it all straightened out and not a moment too soon. We'll dock in five minutes."

"Right," Optimus nodded and he turned to the group. "All right everyone. Lets transform and-"

"Don't say it!" Ratchet and Ironhide yelped and Optimus sent them a baleful look.

"-Get the heck out of dodge," he finished with a frown. "Seriously, what's wrong with 'roll out'?"

"Lame boss man. Really lame," Jazz snickered.

There was a bit of a shuffle as Skyfire transformed and they herded Scorponok and the twins on board. Ratchet insisted that since he could fit in his car mode, Sunny would be going as well. "He just gave birth a few days ago and I haven't been able to check him thoroughly!" the medic insisted. "I don't want him anywhere near those freeways!"

The humans appeared and bags were stowed in trunks and flatbeds. Will looked a bit green but he insisted it was do to the rolling wave's they were cresting when Ratchet panicked. Frenzy and Rumble stealthily made their way to Soundwave as Sam joined Jazz, still uneasy with Bumblebee and Barricade. Jazz was happy to have him and Miles.

Will clambered over to Ironhide and Epps joined Skyfire after a brief explanation of the possible flying concerns. Perceptor, still oblivious to the apprehension going on with half of his companions in regards to Knight offered him a lift with himself. Steve and Ron joined Prowl and the group was set. Sunstorm and Skyfire were going to wait a while before taking off from the military base they were arriving at and meet up with them later that afternoon.

Just a few more hours and they all would finally be home. That had never sounded so good to him as it did in that moment. He could go home and just relax…Unless Red Alert got another message from any of the other teams. Then it would be more questions and chaos and truthfully Optimus hoped anything of the sort would wait for a few weeks before surfacing.

All he wanted at that moment was to crash in his hanger and not emerge for at least a week. If Starscream appeared and attacked he doubted he would even wake up he was so tired from the trip. It had been a chaotic time that was for sure. He was looking forward to the peace the base offered.

"All right everyone! Let's-"

"You say 'roll out' and we're all going to throw you overboard!" Ratchet called out from the back of the line.

"-head on home," Optimus finished with a sigh. "Seriously guys."

There was a cheer from Sideswipe and Bumblebee and Optimus headed towards the makeshift ramp, the trailer with its precious cargo lumbering behind him. He swore if Ratchet weren't expecting a sparkling himself he would have hooked it up to the hummer emergency vehicle himself. Primus, how he hated that trailer.

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, I realized I had to split "Road Home" into 2 chapter so you got this one. :P Sorry everyone. Join us next time for: I have no freaking idea because I keep changing things at the last minute so no one should listen to the rambling dragon. :P


	180. The End Of The Road

**Cover Me**

By The Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**: This one got kind of wordy. :P Kallipso looked it over and didn't see anything but that does not mean we missed something. Sorry in advance

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eighty: The End Of The Road

Many would call him a paranoid bastard. He preferred to think of himself as a vigilantly pessimistic. Nevertheless, no matter what anyone called him, there was no changing the fact that he could not rid himself of the feeling deep down in the bottom of his tank. That there was just something _off_ about the sycophant that was with them. Unfortunately it seemed as if no one else could see it _but_ him.

The fact that everyone else at least tolerated the interloper didn't make the feeling gnawing at his inner working go away though. That feeling was enough to make him recharge with audios on full alert. He, _at least_, wasn't going to get a nasty surprise in the middle of the night.

Perhaps he _was_ paranoid but his instincts had saved his aft a time or two and he wasn't about to ignore it. There had been too much in his past, too many stabs in the back that he wasn't about to welcome the newbie with open arms. He was going to keep an optic firmly on the other until there was absolutely no doubt that the other wasn't wielding a knife; or at least not wielding it in his direction. It was everyone for themselves at this point.

But why wasn't anyone else seeing what he was seeing? There was just something… _wrong_ with the others sudden appearance. How he had shown up out of nowhere and just casually inserted himself into their daily life. No one else even _questioned_ his joining them like he had been there the whole time, but he was still an outsider and no one else seemed to see it that way or even notice the danger signs.

He had seemed extremely happy to join them to. Almost _too_ happy to see them and right there, that should have sent up bright, flaming red flares that _anyone_ would be happy to see them. The others sudden appearance and continual presence was suspicious. Not just suspicious but a possible liability and one that he personally didn't like having around himself _or_ his team. He had to make sure that they, if not himself was as safe as he could make them. Not an easy task when it came convincing the commander.

When he had brought his worries to the mechs with actual say in anything, he was brushed aside, which wasn't surprising at all considering everything that was going on at the moment. He hoped though that just mentioning it would at least have the other mech _thinking_ about it. Planting the seed of doubt, as the earthlings would say. He had done what he could and the only thing left for him to do was to ensure that he himself was safe along with his team.

That didn't mean he had to like it though and he kept himself and his team as far the intruder as he could. The confusion on his teammate's part about his actions was maddening and it made keeping them safe even harder but he was determined. He was nothing else if not determined and he refused to allow his team alone with the latest arrival. A move proved difficult, especially given their personalities, but he would prevail. He always did and he would get no thanks for it but for his own piece of mind he would ensure their safety.

Still, if Skywarp complained to him one more time about being cooped up in the stupid cave, Thundercracker was going to hogtie him and chain him to the damn wall. The blue seeker almost wished for the planet to start raining. Then Skywarp wouldn't complain so loudly, although he would still complain. Skywarp's odd condition had been a main contributor however to Thundercracker's resolve to keep the other mech firmly where he could strategically protect him.

Skywarp had stopped falling asleep at the most bizarre of times in recent days and Thundercracker hoped that whatever it was that was messing with his system had past but in the wake of the strange sleeping habits and nauseated tanks, Skywarp had become increasingly temperamental and, oddly enough, territorial over the first cave. He hated it and said so as loudly and as often as possible but should anyone enter it without his expressed permission they would find themselves face to barrel with a null-ray. The others had begun to give Skywarp a wide berth and that was perfect for Thundercracker to keep an optic on him.

Starscream, meanwhile, was about to drive Thundercracker absolutely insane. The leader of the seekers and current lieutenant in command was even harder to nail down and keep away from the newest arrival. _Especially_ since the other mech seemed to be following the red and white seeker almost constantly, whether by physical presence or just tracking the seeker leader with his optics. Starscream, unsurprisingly, hadn't noticed that he was being watched and when Thundercracker brought it to his attention, the other seeker had just scoffed at him and stomped away to yell at the Constructicon's that their tower looked like a stack of soggy pancakes. What "pancakes" even were, he wouldn't explain but it made Thundercracker want to go bang his head against the quarry wall.

It had been Hook's rather lack of concern that had startled Thundercracker the most however. He had thought that as the second lieutenant in command, and the medic at that, he would at least hear out the seekers concerns. He had thought that Hook out of anyone would see the same things that he was seeing but the medic had shocked him with a cast off shrug at his misgivings. The flier had then asked what Hook thought on the fact that the other mech didn't seem to grieve for his lost teammate and Thundercracker thought that as a combiner himself, Hook would have been more alarmed at the other mech's blasé attitude towards Brawl's death. Hook and the other Constructicons had been stunned, horrified and saddened by Bonecrusher's death, rare emotions for a Decepticon to show but they had shown them all the same.

The other mech though just shrugged off the news before starting a conversation with Runabout and Runamuck. Hook had stated that everyone grieved differently. Though he and his group didn't particularly hang out with the other combiner teams and therefore didn't know the dynamics of said teams, Brawl's death might not have been necessarily a bad thing for the others on his team. Nevertheless Hook _had_ warned Thundercracker that it was best if they did keep watch on the other mech for signs of instability from the destruction of the combiner bond if he tried to reach for something that was no longer there.

Hook had explained that a combiner bond was as strong as a trine bond of the fliers- even possibly _stronger_ since it was shared between more than three mechs at a time. On the other hand they had to take into account that Brawl had been with Starscream searching for the All Spark and that the bond had been strained already. It could be possible that Brawl's death just hadn't hit the other mech completely. It was a potential reason as to why the other mech was acting so odd.

Thundercracker wasn't taking any chances though and promptly sequestered Skywarp into his own personal hidey-hole dead smack in the middle of their quarry surrounded by everybody. The dugout was safer than the lopsided tower though and even having never heard of "pancakes", let alone seen a soggy one, Thundercracker was apt to agree with Starscream's assessment. It was sad that while the Constructicon's were a force to be reckoned with on Cybertron, it seemed that here on Earth they were completely out of their element. Or was it that they were still grieving for Bonecrusher? Or they may have just been fucking with Starscream; anything was possible.

"Hey Swindle! What do you think of this!"

Thundercracker's head snapped up at Runamuck's call and he watched as Swindle made his way over to where the two chargers were making some sort of gun out of the Constructicon's leftover materials. Swindle smiled as he appraised the weapon and even laughed as Runabout ran a test fire only for the gun to expel smoke. The three started working on the "weapon" and Thundercracker was grateful that Skywarp was in the dugout.

Swindle was not someone that Thundercracker had considered a friend, or even an acquaintance back on Cybertron but he remembered how the other had acted. Setting up a small black market goods line right there in Megatron's base, Swindle had been a cool customer all right. He was a fast talker and even faster cheat. He was not someone any of the 'Cons would trust around their property and whenever Swindle entered a room, prized weapons, treasured trinkets, just about everything would disappear from sight.

Now however, Swindle was suddenly quite the team player. Helping out the Constructicons with anything they may need, assisting the chargers with their little projects to keep busy and also agreeing with every little thing Starscream said. Even as Thundercracker thought it Starscream walked past the small table where the three were huddled over the weapon. Swindle's head didn't rise but observing seeker could see the flash of red as the optics tracked Starscream's path away from not only them but also the following Misfire.

Thundercracker risked looking away from lone Combaticon to his teammate and current leader until Shockwave arrived. Starscream had been in a foul mood, even more so than usual since their return from the white lands the humans called the "Arctic". Horrible place that. They had gone that whole way with nothing to show for it. The Autobots had managed to keep them from the Energon crystals and it was more than likely being guarded vigorously by the dogged mechs while they just sat there arguing over where to try to build their failed tower next. Starscream had stated that it was more than likely tighter security than "Fort Knox", whatever the pit _that_ was, and it would take meticulous planning to steal the Energon right out from under the Autobot's sensors.

Added to the insult of not being able to get the crystals was Soundwave and Barricade's presence on the battlefield. That they had clearly joined with the Autobots had been another sore point in the ranks upon their return. Starscream wouldn't talk about it and had told the other fliers not to speak of their betrayal but Misfire had blown that secret within seconds of their returning.

The shock was nothing short of explosive and the questions had bombarded Starscream on why it was he had said that Barricade was dead when clearly he wasn't and why it was Soundwave, who had always criticized the Autobots on how they did things, had defected. Starscream had shouted, argued and stomped away multiple times and yet he never gave them any answers as to why he thought the two 'Cons had left. Everyone had been stunned and angry at the blatant betrayal of at least one of the most loyal 'Cons to serve under Megatron.

'_Though with Megatron dead and Starscream in charge may just be the bottom line as to Soundwave's departure_,' Thundercracker thought. He watched as Starscream snapped something at Misfire that had the other mech stammering for a comeback. '_Though why he's with the Autoscum is beyond me_.'

Shifting his position, he tried to get more comfortable, or at least as comfortable as he could while sitting on a rock while he guarded the dugout. '_Maybe that's why no one's questioning Swindle's arrival_,' he considered as his gaze flicked back to the mech with the soldering rod as he and Runamuck worked on the weapon. '_Perhaps in the wake of Barricade's and Soundwave's betrayal, they think his arrival is like a Primus-sent miracle_.' He frowned and his gaze narrowed as Swindle's optics flicked up again to watch Starscream. '_Or just really good timing_.'

Thundercracker's musing was suddenly cut short as a cloud of dust suddenly wafted out of the cave behind him. Turning in surprise, he found Skywarp beating at the ground with a rather large tree branch. "This place is absolutely disgusting!" Skywarp huffed as he tried to sweep out the dirt. Considering the whole cave was _made_ from dirt, it was fruitless effort.

"What in the world has gotten into you?" Thundercracker asked bemused by his mate's antics.

Skywarp whirled about, wielding the branch like a sword. "You! You're the one who banished me into this horrible place!"

"I didn't banish you-"

"Yes you did!" Skywarp snapped, stomping his foot for emphasis, the tree branch in his hand shaking violently. "You're the one who stuck me in here and won't even let me out to talk to the others!" His infuriated expression turned into a sad frown momentarily. "The three of us haven't even gone flying since we got back."

"That's Starscream's decision, not mine," Thundercracker argued.

The infuriated expression was back. "We haven't even flown alone together!" Thundercracker made to reply when the branch was suddenly shoved in his face. "You've had me cooped up in here and it's not even sanitary! It's horrifyingly disgusting and _filthy_! This place is worse than the oil pits!"

The blue mech sighed. "You're exaggerating."

"No I'm not!"

"Skywarp-"

"You're not even helping!"

"If you want me to help then I'll-"

"No, don't bother," Skywarp sighed, halting Thundercracker's attempted to get up off his rock. Instead Skywarp whacked his mate's with the branch and Thundercracker scooted over to allow Skywarp to sit down. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Nothing."

He received a sharp frown. "You're never doing 'nothing'."

Thundercracker let out a loud sigh. "Cloud watching then."

Skywarp startled as his gaze instantly snapped towards the sky. "There aren't any rain clouds, are there?"

"Not yet." Thundercracker made a nod towards the distance where darker clouds were approaching them at a brisk pace.

The purple and black seeker scowled before he looked over at the others. "Well if we're all going to be squashed in the caves again, I'd better clean them out faster."

"Why bother?" the other asked before he could think about the question. The glare that was shot his way had Thundercracker's mouth snapping shut and he looked back out towards the others milling around. His gaze instantly went to Swindle and seeing that the other mech's gaze was firmly on another, he turned towards Starscream who was now yelling at Scrapper who was shouting back just as agitated, Scavenger backing him up.

Misfire was gone- '_Oh there he is_,' he spotted the other red flier chatting rapidly with, or rather at, Mixmaster. The mixer did _not_ look happy but said nothing as he hefted another I-beam, Misfire following him the whole way. Misfire wasn't of their trine but he _was_ a flier so Thundercracker had added him on the list of mechs to be watched closely while in Swindle's close proximity. Being with Mixmaster lessened the probability of anything happening to him though so Thundercracker turned his gaze back to his own trine leader.

"Starscream _does_ listen to us you know," Skywarp suddenly spoke up and Thundercracker was startled to realize the other mech hadn't moved from the rock.

"What?" he asked rather stupidly.

Skywarp turned to him, a serious expression on his face and the tree branch across his lap. "Starscream," he said again, playing a bit with the smaller branches, plucking them off the larger one almost nervously. "He did listen to what you said about Swindle but…" Skywarp trailed off with a shrug.

"He doesn't act like he listened," Thundercracker countered with a frown.

"He did though," Skywarp insisted firmly. "Starscream…" he paused again, staring out at their trinemate with a thoughtful frown pulling at his mouth. "Star just sees things differently." Thundercracker sent him a questioning look and he shrugged again. "He was a scientist. They see _everything_ differently."

Thundercracker absorbed that statement and mulled over it briefly. "If you say so," he finally replied. "You've known him longer."

And it was true. Thundercracker had joined Megatron's ranks later in the war and Skywarp and Starscream had already been firmly ensconced in Megatron's tight circle of elites. Even as an incomplete trine, Megatron had known the advantages of having fliers in his ranks. Thundercracker's arrival had only strengthened Megatron's advances.

Many times Thundercracker had asked again and again on how it was that Skywarp and Starscream had met and recognized their trine bond. If waiting for him and not knowing if they would ever find their third was as painful for them as it had been for him to think himself trineless. As time had gone on and he had past his adolescent stages, when most trines were formed, incomplete the anguish Thundercracker had felt had only increased tenfold.

But any time he tried to bring up their past both Skywarp and Starscream would fall silent and changed the subject to something entirely different. Thundercracker had thought that not knowing all about the two was why there was still some dissatisfaction in their bond. Even after Aligning with Skywarp he still knew nothing about the prior to the war.

Skywarp had said it didn't matter who they were before the war, all that mattered was the here and now and right then he had been rather affectionate and Thundercracker stopped thinking for an entire three shifts while the inquiry of their past flew completely out of his head. Still, not knowing everything about the other two had been a sore point for Thundercracker. He felt that even though he was of their trine, he was an outsider.

There was defiantly something in Starscream's past that was a sore point but what in the pit did that have to do with Skywarp? It was as if Skywarp wasn't talking about his own past in deferment to Starscream's decision to erase his own past altogether. How closely were their pasts connected?

'_Not that it matters as his future is linked to mine_,' Thundercracker thought with a slight smile only to realize that Skywarp was speaking again. Indeed the road to the future looked bright.

"You're leering," Skywarp snickered and Thundercracker was surprised to realize he was.

"So I am…" Thundercracker's leer became more open.

They grinned at one another and Skywarp hopped to his feet with a playful smile when there was a sudden snarl beside them and Starscream approached them. A quick glance showed Thundercracker that Swindle was being distracted by Runabout and Runamuck and had apparently not noticed Starscream's movement. With a sigh, Thundercracker realized the mood had quite firmly been ruined and he turned towards the other flier to find out what he wanted.

"They're all a bunch of raving lunatics!" he huffed as he whirled about and leaned against the quarry wall next to the main dugout's entrance.

Skywarp made a snorting sound. "If you say so," he replied and smacking Starscream in the arm with his branch as he past, stomped back into the makeshift shelter.

Starscream picked out the few branches and leaves out of his seams as he glanced at Thundercracker with a baffled frown. "What is _with_ him? He's been the craziest of the all these past few months!"

Thundercracker leaned back on his arms, sunning himself on his rock lazily now that Skywarp had retreated back into the dugout. "You tell me," he replied with a small sigh. "You're the scientist."

"Former," Starscream huffed before he shot Thundercracker a glare. "And you're his husband. Didn't he say _anything_ to you?" The other flyer just shrugged and Starscream's frown deepened. "You're an annoying prick, you know that."

Thundercracker frowned at the strange word but before he could say anything two more mechs joined them, both grinning broadly as one of them hefted the item in his hands. "Check it out guys!"

Starscream frowned at Runabout and the blaster in his hands. "It's a gun. Whoopee."

The two shared a look at the strange word before they shrugged. "It's a modified blaster cannon. We were trying to make a smaller one for easier handling."

"It looks good," Thundercracker mused absently.

"You didn't even look at it!" Runamuck accused. Thundercracker shrugged absently again.

"Couldn't you two have done anything more productively? Like scouting the area or something?" Starscream sneered.

"From what? The rabbits?" Runabout snarled back.

"We already shot a few deer this morning. There can't be anything else for miles," Runamuck agreed.

"I wasn't talking about the slagging wildlife," Starscream snapped.

"There's nothing else out there!" Runamuck argued and Thundercracker tuned out the other Decepticons.

It wasn't an easy task however as their shouting continually got louder. Seriously, couldn't they go argue somewhere else, preferable before the rain finally fell as the clouds now hung dangerously above them. Trying his best to ignore them before he suddenly sat straight up, his optics searching the entirety of the quarry. "Where's Swindle?" he demanded of the two chargers.

"Eh?" Runamuck cut off his arguing with Starscream to tilt his head in askance. "Oh, he's around somewhere."

"But anyway, our blaster is nearly done!" Runabout announced gleefully. "All we need now is-"

But fliers didn't hear what it was that the two needed as there was a sudden loud humming sound and a bright light engulfed the entire quarry. Thundercracker would have gasped if he could but he couldn't move. The strange light seemed to have caught them like a gravitation beam, pressing them down like the weight of an entire planet on their shoulders and locking them down in their positions. They were helpless.

It was then that another whining sound echoed loudly in the quarry over the low hum and suddenly it felt as if his entire frame had been struck by a hundred lightning bolts, sparks engulfing his frame as he jerked and twitched, tumbling off his rock and convulsed on the hard ground. Alarms sounded through his systems and warnings flashed across his optics. His entire frame was shutting down.

A brief moment of sight as his optics flickered on and off showed Starscream and the others in the same predicament. Whatever it was that they had been shot with had taken them all by surprise. There was a distraught cry suddenly sounding in his head and Thundercracker sent a thought with all his strength. ":Don't move!:"

":_What_?:" Skywarp's shocked answer was still clear as day through the Link, thank Primus as Thundercracker thought his audios had surly blown. Skywarp's voice was the only thing he heard.

":_I said 'don't move'_! _You're still in the dugout right_? _They didn't hit you, did they_?:"

":_No, but-_:"

":_They can't have realize that they missed anyone yet_! _You can still move, right_?:"

There was another gasp. ":_Thundercracker_? _What-_?:"

":_We're completely immobile_! _Whatever that thing that hit us is, it's powerful._ _I'm going to fall into stasis in a few seconds._:" A keening cry followed that announcement. ":_Is it the Autobots_?:" Thundercracker asked with some apprehension. If the Autobots had a weapon this powerful-

":_No,_:" Skywarp practically moaned. ":_We're surrounded by humans._:" There was a sharp gasp. ":_Swindle is talking to them_!:"

":_Slag_!:" Thundercracker growled. ": _I knew it_! _It was just too strange_!:" he tried his best to take a deep breath and calm down so he could focus.

":_Can you get to the air_?:"

":_No,_:" Skywarp moaned. ":_There's some sort of force field surrounding us._:"

'_The light_,' Thundercracker realized. ":_But you can still warp._:"

":_Yeah,_:" Skywarp confirmed quickly. It sounded like he was focusing on something. ":_I can get behind them and-_:"

":NO!:"

":_What_?:" This time, Skywarp's voice was sharp in his mind. ":_I can do it_! _If you would just trust me-_:"

":_No, listen. You have to get out of here before they realized they missed one_! _You have to get help_! _You're the only one who can do it_!:"

":_Help_?:" Skywarp yelped. ":_Who's here to help us_? _It's _their_ planet_!:"

":_Soundwave and Barricade_,:" Thundercracker told him firmly and there was another gasp.

":_But they're with-_:"

":_-the Autobots,_:" he confirmed grimly. ":_If anyone's going to help us, it's going to be them._:"

":_But what if these humans are _with_ the Autobots_?:" Skywarp demanded angrily.

":_They're not,_:" a new voice joined them and if Thundercracker wasn't already on the ground, he would have fallen down. Very rarely were all three of them connected at one time. Starscream very rarely participated in their silent conversations and only then when he had to. Apparently their current situation constituted as an emergency. ":_These are the same kind of humans as the ones who imprisoned Megatron and attacked Optimus and his team_.:"

":_Starscream- What are you saying_?:" Skywarp asked the question Thundercracker was dying to know. Possibly quite literally dying.

":_A group of humans that want any and all of our kind to be _'_studied_',:" Starscream sneered and Thundercracker couldn't keep the small laugh out of the mental bond at the irony of that. ":_Sector four or eight or something._:" There was a growl. Starscream had heard him. ":_Optimus and the Autobots don't like them as much as they don't like us._:"

":_You're saying that the Autobots are going to _help_ us_?:" Skywarp yelped.

":_Not them_,:" Thundercracker countered quickly. ":_Barricade and Soundwave_._ Find _them!:"

":_But…but where do I even start_?:"

Thundercracker was at a loss when Starscream spoke again through their trine bond. ":_Tranquility City, California._:"

":_What_?:"

":_Tranquility. Start there. That's where the human they joined forces with lives. The Autobots cannot be far away. Sam Witwicky. Find him, you'll find the Autobots. Find the Autobots, you'll find Soundwave and the traitor._:"

":_But _where_ in Tranquility_?:"

There was a snarl. ":_I don't know._:"

":_I can't just_ leave_ you two here_!:"

":_Skywarp_!:" Thundercracker snapped and Skywarp fell silent. ":_Go_!:" and miraculously, he did. He couldn't hear the crack of Skywarp warping out but he knew he had as their bond was suddenly felt at a distance. Skywarp had gotten out, that was all that mattered.

Thundercracker let out a relived sigh as the final warning flashed across his vision and his optics went dark while the rain finally fell from the sky.

- To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: /_RUNS_/ :D Okay folks. This is where I leave off for another 6 month hiatus! ... ... ... ... ... ... or at least until the wedding is over! Actually, I may be able to write, it depends on how crazy it gets. ... ... ... ... ... Lets just say don't expect regular updates from me. :P Sorry everyone!

... **Edit**- Mentioned the wedding, back in chap 178 but here it is again for those who missed it- Okay, My **NIECE**! (not me :p) is getting married in 3 weeks. Hectic enough if it wasn't for the fact that she went and signed up her wedding to be on a reality tv show. I myself do not know which show it is so don't ask me (My initial reaction upon hearing the news "Bridezillas?", which apparently it's a whole new series.) My Sister is frazzled, my mother is frazzled, I don't even have an outfit yet for this thing and it's just chaos all around. :P


	181. Almost Home

**Cover Me**

By The Black Dragon Queen

**Author's Note**: Hey look! An update! XD Unfortunately, it's another rather boring chatty chapter. Sorry!

**ANNOUNCEMENT**: If you are not a part of my Yahoo!group, you probably haven't heard that Tierra has wonderfully taken on the task of getting a joint effort together to make Cover Me an Audio Book! She's taking auditions if you want to try out for your favorite character! The link to my group is in my profile, good luck everyone! Also head on over to the Y!group to download the Cover Me: Chapter 001 to 180 word document and PDF files!

And on that note... does anyone want to edit this monstrosity? Or jointly edit it? ^^;

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eighty One: Almost Home

"Home! Home on the _range_! Where the deer and the antelope _play_!"

"For the _last time_!" Optimus snapped at the mech behind him. "Do _not _make me go back there! Because I will hurt you! I don't care anymore about your condition. I can't take it! You can go home in silence, or in pieces! Your choice!"

"But Optimus! It's a classic!"

"A classic pain in the ass is what it is. Stop. The. Singing."

There was a laugh from the direction of Optimus' rear left. "Aw come on Optimus. A singing Ratchet is much more enjoyable than an ranting Ratchet," Jazz informed him, completely oblivious to his two passengers who had their hands clamped over their ears.

"Not when he can't carry a tune," Ironhide drawled from the back of the pack, far, far back. "I'd rather have the angry Ratchet."

"What's wrong with my singing?" Ratchet demanded irritably.

"You can't," Barricade informed him helpfully.

"_What_?"

"Ratchet!" Optimus barked. There was a huffing sound but the singing did stop. For one blissful moment, all was silent.

"Are we there yet?"

"PERCEPTOR!"

"What? I am just excited to be finally returning to the base."

"We haven't even hit the meeting point with the fliers yet!" Ironhide reminded him. "And Primus, doesn't that feel weird to even say aloud."

"Times certainly have changed," Wheeljack mused thoughtfully.

"More so in Sideswipe's case, right 'Sides," Ratchet chuckled. The red Lamborghini remained silent and Ironhide accelerated a bit to give him a small nudge.

"Gah!"

Sideswipe swerved, Soundwave braked, Barricade accelerated and Bumblebee suddenly found himself pushed off the road. "What the fuck?" Bumblebee yelped out in surprise.

"Oh Primus, I'm so sorry Bumblebee!" Sideswipe started apologizing profusely. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Clearly," Soundwave drawled as he caught back up to the group.

"My fault," Ironhide called out from the back. "Didn't think he would startle so badly."

Sideswipe slowed a bit at that and seemed to almost shrink into himself. "Sorry," he apologized again. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Bumblebee murmured as he got back on what was considered the "road" in the middle of nowhere even if it was just a flatter stretch of dirt.

"Hey," Jazz spoke up as he slowed to match Sideswipe's now almost nonexistent speed. "You know Sunny and the kids are fine, right?"

The red car let out a large sigh. "I know but…"

"Relax!" Ratchet tried to comfort the younger mech. "Skyfire seems more than capable! And Epps is with them! What could possibly happen up in the sky?"

"Other than possibly running into the seekers?" Barricade supplied.

"Or be struck by dry lightning?" Soundwave added.

"Crash into a mountainside."

"Turbulence."

Sideswipe slowed even more and Ratchet made a sharp jerk to the left to force Barricade off the road himself. "Knock it off you two!"

There was a sigh from Optimus. "You can take the mech out of the Decepticons…"

"That's the truth," Jazz snickered. There was another moment of silence.

"Are we there yet?"

"Ron!"

"Dad!"

Ron just shrugged at the cries of outrage from both Optimus and Sam. "Just thought I'd ask."

"We'll get there when we get there," Optimus announced firmly. "I swear we're traveling with sparklings," he muttered as he dropped back alongside Prowl. "And I'm not talking about the jet twins."

"We heard that!" Jazz laughed.

"Don't care!" Optimus called back.

Ratchet let out an excited laugh. "Can you blame us though? We're almost home!"

"Yeah! And there really is no place like home!" Jazz laughed excitedly.

"Indeed," Prowl agreed. "But I must ask something that has been bothering me. What are antelope?"

There was a groan from Ironhide while Jazz mulled for a moment. "You know, I don't even know," Jazz admitted slowly. "'Bee?"

"Um, not deer?" 'Bee asked more than answered, just as confused. "I never really thought about it. Sam?"

"Hey, we don't study animal diversity in high school. Dad?"

"Not a clue," Ron returned.

"They are a mix of animals actually," Perceptor's voice piped up from the back. "Animals that are not classified as goats, buffalo, bison or beef. There actually no true antelope native to the America's. There's the Pronghorn antelope but it's not really an antelope."

"Oh look! We're here!"

"Ack!" Prowl and Bumblebee both went off road as Optimus suddenly applied his breaks.

"Damn it Prime!" Ratchet yelped as he swerved to the side to avoid over running Perceptor and Soundwave was forced to break again so as not to hit Wheeljack.

Swearing ensued from the back of the line as Ironhide braked and swerved to avoid hitting the lagging Sideswipe. "Didn't anyone ever tell you lot that red paint jobs are the equivalent to a 'hit me' sign!"

"You nearly ran into me!" Sideswipe yelped back.

"Optimus! What in the world are we stopping for? We're no where near home!" Jazz shouted towards the front mech.

"Not home," Optimus agreed. "But we are here."

"Here where? We're in the middle of no where!" Ironhide blustered as Will clambered out of his cab with a small shake of his head.

"Exactly. Which is why we're meeting up with Epps and the others here," the human reminded his companion.

There was a startled pause. "Oh yeah."

"Where are they?" Sideswipe demanded as he instantly transformed and started looking at the sky in anticipation.

"And this is why we don't let the humans ride with you," Ratchet drawled as the others waited for people and duffel bags to be retrieved before transforming.

"I must say, it is entertaining to travel with you all," Knight grinned as he gave a nod of thanks towards Perceptor.

"Any time," the red scientist replied cheerfully.

"And he's suppose to be observant," Rumble muttered as he and Frenzy joined the group of humans stacking their gear by the side of the road. He turned to Sam and jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards Perceptor's position. "Are we even sure he's a scientist?"

"O-o-one t-t-track th-th-thinking," Frenzy snickered.

Sam just shrugged at Rumble's question. "Not sure, but are you sure you should even be standing next to us?"

Rumble frowned a bit before realizing they were out in the open. Where anyone, namely Ratchet, could get at them. "Oh slag," he groaned as he snagged Frenzy's wrist and started hauling him towards the protection Soundwave provided before the medic realized his desired targets were easily accessible now that they had reached dry land.

Sam noticed that Rumble made a wide circle around the approaching Knight and braced himself for the encounter when a weight suddenly pressed against his side. "Tell me it's almost over," Ravage snarled as he flopped down on the ground at Sam's feet.

"It's almost over," Sam chuckled.

"Hallelujah," Ravage huffed. "I think I need a vacation after all of this."

"Not before me," Will chuckled as he came over. "There's some boulders over there we can sit on."

Sam sighed as he leaned back down and dug through his duffel a bit, fishing out his hat. "At least it's warm," he admitted as he nudged Ravage off his foot so he could move.

"Finally!" Miles moaned as he trudged after his friend. "I don't think I ever want to see snow again! Ever!"

"Aw, don't be like that," Ron chuckled. "At least it was pretty! And now you've been out of the country! And you can put that on your college applications."

"Somehow, I don't think 'Energon Excavation' can be applied as an extra curriculum activity," Sam frowned.

"At least you can say you've done it? How many kids can say that?" Knight chuckled as he finally caught up with the group.

Sam wasn't surprised to suddenly feel a pressure against his leg again, this time herding him towards Will's side. Knight was staring right at him however, waiting for a response to his earlier statement supposedly so Sam shrugged as he sat next to Will on one of the boulders. "Not many I suppose."

"Where the heck are we supposed to go?" a voice suddenly huffed from above them and Sam glanced up to find the condor mimics circling above them.

"Oh tell me you two are just looking for a place to land and it's not a sign of things to come," Miles groaned at the sight of them.

"There's not even a cactus anywhere near here," Laserbeak continued before finally giving in and landing on the ground. He shook some of the dust off himself and glared up at Sam who smirked down at him. "I hate being on the ground."

"At least we're away from the water," Buzzsaw stated as he landed next to him.

Ravage made a halfhearted attempt at swatting the bird mimic. "If I ever see water again it will be too soon."

"What about water?"

Will tilted his head back to smile up at Ironhide and Sam gave him a small wave. "Just glad to be on dry land," Will explained. Ironhide snorted in agreement and turned to watch the skyline.

"How long do you think it will take the fliers to get here?" Steve asked as he too tried to spy the large form of Skyfire on the horizon.

"They're about fifteen minutes out," Ironhide told them. "Optimus already contacted them to let them know we're here."

"You should be able to tell by watching Sideswipe," Ron chuckled and the others glanced over to see that the red mech was indeed somewhat bouncing in place. The longer they watched the faster his bouncing got.

"Should get him a pogo stick," Miles laughed.

"Doesn't look like he needs one with how high he's getting," Will smirked.

It seemed as if his bouncing was getting to the other mechs too as they slowly started edge away from him or in the case of the two Decepticons, move completely away from him and his excited hopping. "There's excitement, and then there's crazy. You're crazy," Barricade informed the mech as he stomped away, Soundwave following at a more sedate pace. Sideswipe it seemed didn't even hear him as he never turned away from watching the sky.

"Well I don't think we need to ping Skyfire or Sunstorm for their position, I think Sideswipe will know before we even get an answer," Optimus stated as he watched the lively mech.

"Probably talking to Sunstreaker," Jazz shrugged.

"Can they communicate from such a distance?" Prowl asked startled.

Sideswipe's bouncing got faster. "They're coming!" he announced joyfully

Jazz smirked at Prowl's gob smacked expression. "Probably."

It was another few minutes before a large shape could be seen on the horizon and a few more before Sunstorm's form took shape beside him. There was a bit of a scramble for everyone to get out of the way and figuring out what was the best landing site for the two fliers. Soundwave, Barricade and Bumblebee made their way towards Ironhide and the humans, quickly followed by Prowl and Jazz while Optimus, Wheeljack and Perceptor were trying to coordinate with Skyfire but not knowing flier procedures, it was finally decided to just trust the fliers to do what they did best.

A few moments later and the humans were covering their ears over the sound of Skyfire's roaring engines. Optimus actually had to reach out and snag Sideswipe's arm to keep him from running towards the landing jets. There seemed to be almost a collective sigh as the two newcomers touched down perfectly and safely.

Sunstorm had already transformed since his stopping distance was shorter than the Spartan's and already making his way towards the slowing Skyfire. Taking it as a sign, Optimus released Sideswipe who took off like a shot. He was already catching up with Sunstorm before the humans had their bags even picked up and Optimus let out a small sigh.

"If only he was that quick getting his work done," he muttered as he quickly joined the others getting the humans. He wasn't all surprised to see that Sam had been picked up by Soundwave. Clearly the poor boy was still nervous with Bumblebee, who had Miles, and Barricade, who had Ron. With the other humans situated with Ironhide, who of course had Will, Perceptor had Knight again, and Prowl had offered Steve a lift, the group headed towards Skyfire's stopping point where insanity had already ensued.

Scorponok was apparently ecstatic to be on the ground again and had already dove into the soft earth under their feet, Sunstorm cackling as he followed the furrows now appearing in the soil. The jet twins were also trying to take off, both literally and figuratively as they kicked in their turbo boosters once clear of Skyfire. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had tight holds on their leashes however and instantly pulled the two back to the ground, much to the younger twin's utter frustration.

"Shall I ask how the flight went?" Optimus chuckled as he reached out a hand for Epps to climb aboard.

Epps was grinning madly. "It wasn't boring, that was for sure."

Skyfire had transformed and was now glaring furiously at Optimus Prime. Shocked, Optimus took a step back instinctively from the ferocity of the stare. "May I make a suggestion Optimus Prime?" Skyfire practically growled out.

Optimus took another step back and wasn't surprised that he suddenly found himself flanked by Prowl and Ironhide, Jazz and surprisingly Soundwave joining them. "Um, yes?" It was embarrassing that he had squeaked that out.

The large mech looked from Sunstreaker, who was chastising the two sparklings, to Sideswipe who was still hugging the two sparklings despite Sunstreaker's annoyance, before looking back to Optimus. "Do not separate those two again." Another fierce glare. "Ever."

Epps snickered loudly and Ironhide burst out laughing. "Gave you quite a time, did they?"

"It was not even the younger two," Skyfire finally lost his glare and his shoulders slumped a bit. "Sunstreaker is very… vocal, on um…"

"Everything?" Jazz offered with a small smile.

Skyfire nodded. "Everything."

"Regretting joining our little insane asylum?" Optimus asked with a small smile.

"Surprisingly no." Skyfire sounded astonished himself. "Other than Sunstreaker's criticism-"

"You mean constant complaining," Ironhide corrected for him.

"It was rather enjoyable flying in this atmosphere."

"Yeah, it was a trip, that's for sure!" Sunstorm suddenly appeared with a maniac grin. "Thicker than it ever was on Cybertron. The resistance was fun!"

"You would find it enjoyable," Skyfire shook his head amused.

"Where's the bug?" Jazz asked surprised to see the seeker alone.

"Eh, around," Sunstorm shrugged.

"Well you'd best get him to get in line," Optimus chuckled before he waved at the others who were listening to the jet twins excited tales about the flight. When he had most of the others looking his way, Optimus grin and called out a single question. "Shall we start heading home?"

A resounding "yeah!" came from everyone with a smattering of cheers and applauds and Optimus let out a loud laugh. "Then let's go!"

"Wait, are we _walking_?" Sunstreaker's horrified gasp rose above the excited chatter.

"We're not flying, that's for sure," Barricade drawled.

Sunstreaker sent a sharp glare towards the now smirking Decepticon but was pulled away by an excited Jetstorm. "We get home, we fly yes? We were promised?"

"Yes, you can fly," Ratchet grinned, ignoring the glare now focused on him. "I did promise."

"I want you both to listen to Skyfire and Sunstorm however," Sideswipe quickly informed them. He glanced up at the larger flier "If it's all right with you."

Skyfire nodded. "While I was never an instructor, I shall help your young ones the best that I can."

Sunstorm just cackled. "Minions."

"Sunstorm!" Skyfire yelped and Barricade and Jazz burst out laughing.

"What?" Sunstorm huffed indigently as he turned away and started walking.

Barricade snorted and called out to the retreating mech. "Wrong way you wing nut!" Everyone burst out laughing at that and Sunstorm snarled as he turned and stomped ahead in the direction everyone was now going.

"Barricade," Prowl frowned at the other police car mimic.

"What?" Barricade did not sound chastised in the least.

"Must you pick a fight with everyone you encounter?" Bumblebee hissed at him.

"Must you be a nosey busybody?" Barricade hissed back.

"Must you two bicker every second of every day?" Jazz mocked whispered.

Barricade and Bumblebee sent Jazz a glare of their own and Prowl pulled the other mech to the other side of the group with his free hand around Ironhide and Optimus where the two humans were catching up. Soundwave meanwhile reached over and thumped Barricade on the back of his head with his free hand. "What?" Barricade frowned at his friend.

"Behave," Soundwave replied simply. "We're almost there."

A sly grin graced Barricade's face. "What? Don't tell me you're getting anxious to head back to the consulate?" the grin widened. "Or rather a certain mech?" Soundwave hit him again, ignoring Frenzy and Rumble snickering.

"I just can't wait to get home and sleep for a week," Sam announced with a sigh.

"Speaking of," Ratchet suddenly appeared beside the two 'Cons. "We need to talk…" Barricade was surprised that Ratchet wasn't glare at him but rather at Soundwave. "I still cannot believe what your team was possibly thinking," Ratchet growled at Soundwave before he looked down at Sam. "And I want you and Will in my Med _corner_," he shot the oblivious Optimus a small frown, "so I can give you both a once over."

"Is Energon really that bad for us?" Miles asked surprised.

"It should be," Wheeljack declared as he joined them. "That it's not to you two," he pointed to Sam and Will who was still speaking to Epps about the flight, "is rather significant."

"Which is why I want you to report to me as soon as we get home for a through once over," Ratchet declared with a sharp nod. He frowned before he turned towards the others. "And Sunstreaker!" he called out, startling mech that he almost was pulled over by Jetstorm's tug on the leash. "I want you and the kids to also report to my med bay as soon as we get home! Jazz you too!"

"Awww," Jazz slumped in feign dejection.

"You're going to have everyone in your med bay when we get back, aren't you?" Wheeljack chuckled.

Ratchet brightened. "Actually, that's not a bad idea!"

"Wheeljack! Stop giving him ideas!" Optimus ordered the engineered.

"No, it's a fantastic idea!" Ratchet declared excitedly. "Especially since we were all exposed, however briefly, to raw Energon!"

"He does have a point," Prowl informed his leader and friend before turning towards the others. "Everyone has to report to Ratchet within the next twenty four hours upon arrival at the base for a through evaluation."

Groans sounded from almost everyone, not the lest was Optimus. "Thanks a lot Prowl," Optimus muttered. "I was nearly home free."

"What was it that you told me when I first showed up?" Barricade was laughing. "'If we have to suffer, you have to suffer'?"

"No, that was Ironhide," Optimus retorted.

"It's true though," Ironhide gave a one-shoulder shrug so as not to drop Will.

"What is true?" Skyfire asked curiously.

"'Medic's word is law'," the first five informed him, gleefully in Ratchet's case. Skyfire stared surprised before glancing at Optimus for confirmation.

Optimus gave a one-shoulder shrug of his own as Ironhide meandered off with a wide grin and Jazz tried to sooth Prowl's hurt exasperation. "What can I do?" Optimus asked. "He's the head medic."

"The only medic!" Ratchet countered.

"Oh whatever," Optimus shrugged again, ignoring Bumblebee's sudden prodding.

"And we better get started on my med bay when we get back!"

"First thing," Optimus agreed. Bumblebee's prodding became poking and Optimus swatted at him with his free hand. "Anything that makes you happy."

"First thing _after_ your examinations," Ratchet declared.

"You just love to torture us, don't you?" Sunstreaker asked.

Ratchet smirked back at him. "Can't say I don't hate my job."

"Speaking of examinations, neither Sunstorm nor I have our medical records," Skyfire explained to Ratchet rather apologetically. "You'll more than likely have to do a complete check over the both of us for a baseline."

"Have you even worked on fliers before?" Wheeljack asked his partner.

Ratchet frowned. "No, not really. We did go over the basics during training but…"

"I shall try to help you to the best of my abilities," Skyfire offered. "Though I myself never studied medicine."

"Optimus," Bumblebee tapped Optimus' shoulder frantically as the Decepticons suddenly dropped back far away from the group.

"In a minute 'Bee," Optimus waved him off before turning to Ratchet. "Perhaps a once over on you and your friend now and when the medical building is finished, you'll have more to work with."

Bumblebee let out a huff as he snagged Jazz's arm and hauled him back towards where the Decepticons were hanging back, much to Jazz's surprise just as Sunstorm stomped back towards the group.

"Are we there yet?" Sunstorm asked with a huff. "Are we even _close_?"

"Almost," Prowl informed him, frowning as he realized that Jazz was gone. "A few more miles."

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and a loud roaring sound that was almost defining the humans as they clamped their hands over their ears once more. Most of the mech all jumped, some bringing up their free hand in order to protect their human charges from the unexpected explosion. When the dust settled, they all just stared at the large creator that now blocked their path and the cackling mech before it.

"IRONHIDE! STOP BLOWING UP THE WILDLIFE!" Optimus roared.

Ironhide just laughed, Will, perched on his shoulder, shaking his head amused. "Hey Optimus! Did you see how that one went up? That was fast!"

The new jet twins burst out into excited whoops and exclamations while Sunstreaker and Sideswipe tried their best to keep the two from climbing down into the hole. Ironhide returned to the group, grinning emphatically while the Decepticons returned themselves. Barricade was grinning as he turned to Sunstorm and clamped his free hand on the flier's shoulder. "_Now_, we're home."

"Or rather, almost," Optimus frowned at his friend. "Thanks 'Hide. Red Alert is probably freaking out now! There's no way he didn't register that explosion on his radars."

"Shall I contact him Optimus Prime?" Soundwave asked.

"Please," Optimus sighed, shooting Ironhide another glare.

"What?" Ironhide asked indignantly. "I've behaved so far on this trip!"

"Until now," Optimus glared.

"I tried to stop him," Will offered with a small laugh.

"And I tried to warn you," Bumblebee frowned.

Optimus turned to the scowling 'Bee in surprise and Miles shrugged. "He did."

"Optimus Prime. We seem to have a problem," Soundwave suddenly informed him as he handed Sam over to the surprised Barricade. "I can not get in contact with anyone at the base."

Optic's brightened and Optimus turned to the others. "Double time! Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, I want you two, Ratchet and Jazz in the back!"

"Optimus!" Ratchet began.

"No arguments!" Optimus snapped, passing Epps over to Jazz while Ironhide had Will join Sam with Soundwave.

The humans situated, the group took off towards the last few miles towards the base. "What do you think happened?" Prowl asked as they ran towards the buildings just coming into view.

"No idea, but whatever it is, can't be good."

Ironhide in front suddenly skidded to a stop and they all soon saw why as they stopped and just stared at the sight before them. "WHAT IN THUNDER HAPPENED TO THE BASE?"

-_To Be Continued_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yeah, they're finally home! Join us next time for Chapter One Eight Two, CCRO-D!


	182. CCROD

**Cover Me**

_By The Black Dragon Queen_

**Author's Note**: :) Hope I do not disappoint!

**ANNOUNCEMENT**: If you are not a part of my Yahoo!group, you probably haven't heard that Tierra has wonderfully taken on the task of getting a joint effort together to make Cover Me an Audio Book! She's taking auditions if you want to try out for your favorite character! The link to my group is in my profile, good luck everyone! Also head on over to the Y!group to download the Cover Me: Chapter 001 to 180 word document and PDF files!

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eighty Two: Complete Chaos, Round One-DING!

Optimus almost turned around to make sure they had come down the correct road. The compound in front of him looked nothing like the old air force base they had left behind those weeks ago. It looked more like a junkyard with I-beams and construction materials scattered about the yard in multiple piles. Added to that was the fact that all the boxcars seemed to have been pulled from the hangers and spread out haphazardly about the yard for some unknown reason.

Optimus wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know the reason. Whatever Red Alert and the others were up to was more than likely going to involve a long meeting with Red's actions, projected reasoning's and explanations on what they had done so far likely filled in triplicate if he knew the security director and waiting for his signature. Red also wouldn't let him get any _other_ paperwork done until his own was approved.

"It looks… nice," Skyfire spoke kindly, even as his tone said something more like "what a _dump_" as he looked about the place. Optimus groaned, anger and embarrassment warring over which would engulf him more.

"It looks like the pit," Ratchet snorted as he wandered over.

"Ratchet! What are you doing up here? Get back!"

"I'm right where I need to be! I'm the medic damn it!"

"It doesn't look like anything's going on though," Perceptor said with a frown as he and the other "non-combatants" approached upon realizing there was no one there. Sunstreaker instantly shoving a leash towards Sideswipe as he tried to hold on to Jetfire one handed while the flyer already pulled towards the fence line in excitement.

"Why is there water around it?" Sunstorm sneered as he stared down at the murky water at his feet.

"That would be the moat," Barricade informed him obligingly and Steve laughed from Barricade's other hand, the mech having taken the human from Prowl before the mad dash to the base. "But watch out for the crocodile."

"The _what_?"

Optimus pressed a hand over his optics and sighed heavily before turning to the larger flier. "It's not normally like this," he explained.

"What the slag is with all the trash?" Ironhide frowned before he jerked in recognition. "Why is my spare canon on that boxcar?"

"Now let's not panic!" Prowl tried to forestall any alarm as he took in the area in one glance. "It doesn't look as if there was any battle here. No scorch marks, no debris, that isn't in piles I mean. Nothing is scattered from-"

"I can see _that_!" Ironhide snapped, interrupting the other mech. "But _that_ better have not been left in the rain or so help me _Primus_!" Prowl stepped back a bit from Ironhide's growling. "Where are they? And why the slag were they in my _hanger_!"

"Ironhide! Get back here!" Optimus hissed. "We have no idea what happened! Decepticons could be around!"

"Or worse, thirteen!" Jazz called out after him. "No offense by the way." Soundwave and Barricade just glared at him.

"Put us down!" Will insisted quickly, glancing about for any possible attack. "We're a liability like this!"

"But stay back," Soundwave insisted, his optics watching Ironhide's path as he allowed his charges down.

"Is that a burnt out rig under that tarp?" Perceptor suddenly exclaimed, startling most of them as he spotted the large shape next to his own hanger that Optimus and Ironhide had dubbed the "science corner".

"I wonder what that's for," Wheeljack mused as he stared at the covered object.

"You wonder if you can confiscate it for your own nefarious purposes," Ratchet countered, his optics still on Ironhide. Wheeljack shrugged unabashedly, ignoring Skyfire's rather wary glance.

"Probably went with that," Jazz jerked a thumb towards one of the other buildings.

"Why is there a Dew truck here?" Miles asked curiously.

"That stuff is everywhere nowadays," Sam shrugged. "I doubt our mothers got it though."

"Will you two move already," Rumble growled, snagging Sam's arm and hauling him back while Frenzy, or Megatron, who knew, snagged Miles.

Everyone almost seemed to hold their breath as they watched the gunner navigate around the piles and over the I-beams towards his cannon, glancing this way and that. Reaching the boxcar, he instantly lifted it up and frowned. "Fully charged and ready," he shrugged back before his optic caught sight of something else. "My mini-gun!"

Everyone turned. Sure enough, there was Ironhide's mini-gun on yet another boxcar not that far away. In fact, there were a few assorted weapons scattered about just as many as there were boxcars. Ironhide quickly stomped over and snagged that gun as well.

"Ironhide!" Optimus snapped again.

"Don't worry, there's no one here!" Ironhide huffed as he yanked out the shell casings. "What the-? What the slag is this? This isn't ammo!"

"What is it then?" Will called out worriedly next to Sam where Ravage had herded him.

Sam's attention was pulled from Ironhide's answer by Miles' tugging on his jacket. "Hey Sam, is it me or is this lay out a lot like the paintball course at the sports center?"

"What?" He took a look at the scattered piles and assorted boxcars. It _did_ look like some bizarre course layout. He and Miles were social outcasts enough to have frequented the sports center for a game of paint ball, laser tag or just whatever.

"You think they were that bored?" Miles asked curiously.

"With Mikaela left here, anything is possible," Sam admitted as he waved towards Jazz who had been sent back away from the group by Prowl. The silver mech noticed the hail and had started towards them when there was a sudden yelp from the yard.

"Slag it! Something bit me!" Ironhide yelped irately, almost leaping onto the boxcar he was next to.

"What? What the slag does _that_ mean, something _bit_ you?" Ratchet demanded, already headed towards the yard. Wheeljack made a bid to grab him but Ratchet was well use to avoiding flailing arms and desperate grabs from patients and avoided it easily.

"Ratchet! Come back here damn it," Optimus snarled as he went after the medic.

"Here we go again," Wheeljack sighed to Prowl.

"You two, fan out left," Prowl ordered pointing at both him and Sideswipe. "You two, right." Barricade and Soundwave nodded and headed off. "Bumblebee…" Prowl didn't get any further than that as 'Bee was already headed towards where the humans were along with Jazz, Perceptor right behind him, snagging Skyfire as he went. Sunstreaker still with a firm grip on Jetfire and Sunstorm, holding onto a rather put out Jetstorm's leash, following. With a nod, Prowl made his way into the base proper and looked about for whatever it was that had attacked Ironhide while watching the three ahead of them at the same time.

Ratchet and Optimus had made their way right to their friend and teammate and Ratchet instantly knelt down and snagged Ironhide's ankle, ignoring the squawk of surprise. Holding onto Optimus for balance, Ironhide glared down at the medic who was examining a tiny hole in the outer plating. "What is this?" Ratchet frowned as he prodded the small hole.

"I told you something got me," Ironhide grumbled, trying to stand on one foot as Ratchet pulled his other this way and that.

"Is it bad?" Optimus asked worriedly.

"It looks like acid got on him," Ratchet replied. "Nothing too damaging though. It didn't seep into -"

"Slag it all to the pits!" Ratchet's head whipped up as Sideswipe suddenly _did _jump up onto the boxcar closet to him. "There's something down there!"

"What was it? Sideswipe! What was it?" Prowl demanded, his gun trained on the ground making systematic sweeps over the area.

"What the slag is going on?" Barricade shouted as he and Soundwave started heading back towards the Autobot's center position.

"There it is!" Wheeljack yelped, borderline hysterical.

"Where?" Optimus whirled about and Ironhide went down after losing his balance supporter, Ratchet yelping as he jumped away so as not to be crushed under the gunner.

"I think it went over there!" Sideswipe pointed frantically and everything looked in the direction he was pointing.

"Ack! It got me!" Wheeljack yelped, hopping away from where he had been.

"What got you?" Soundwave asked as he jogged after Barricade and began looking at the ground. "And what the slag are we looking for?"

"Where did it go!" Ironhide demanded as he clambered back to his feet.

"Wheeljack, what did it look like?" Prowl called back to the engineer.

"A white blur, that's what!"

"Gremlins!" Ironhide yelped, whirling this way and that trying to spot whatever it was that was attacking him.

"Ironhide! Focus!" Optimus barked out.

"Where the slag did you lot come from?" A new voice suddenly yelped in surprise and the whole group turned stunned towards the direction of the runway where Optimus noted that it was not only open but also had three strange mechs making their way from its direction. "Oh, Autobots," the large red one sighed.

"Decepticons!" Ironhide yelped and raised the cannon, ignoring Barricade and Soundwave's sudden shout of "wait!" and aimed at the perceived threat.

Two of the mechs dropped their load, which seemed to be even more construction material and dove for cover behind some piles while the red Decepticon gasped at the cannon in the Autobot's hand. "Wait not that one!"

Ironhide had already fired the cannon however and there was an explosion of white fluffy liquid like stuff. "Foam?" Optimus asked incredulously as he stared at the white gunk covering the now glowering Decepticon.

"Wait a minute," Barricade quickly ran to the front of the group, pushing Optimus aside and stared in complete and utter shock. "Rollerforce?"

"Boss man!" the now named Rollerforce yelped happily. "Red said you were a day out, max!"

"'Red?" Prowl frowned as he looked back towards the runway where the Autobots were emerging with their own stuff.

Red Alert jerked in surprise upon seeing them before he took off at a run towards them waving his arms frantically. The others doing the same as they saw what Red had seen. The smallest Decepticon suddenly jumped up out from his hiding place and snagged the arm of the foam covered mech. "Duck!" he hollered, yanking his companion behind the pile.

The first five and the Decepticons ducked as the others glanced at one another confused. "What? -ACK!" Sideswipe suddenly propelled forward as something exploded against his back in a shower of liquid.

"Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker's shouted from his position and they could hear the sparklings calling out in dismay as well.

"What the slag?" Wheeljack yelped, leaping away from the red mech. "What the slag is _that_!"

Prowl instantly whipped around and fired. The small green… thing yelped and dove behind a boxcar as there was a roar from one of the hangers and a large black mech ran out and made a beeline for Prowl.

"No! Don't shoot him!" Red Alert could be heard as he ran full tilt towards them.

"Who the slag is this?" Optimus yelled back as Prowl, hesitant over what to do, finally lowered his gun, thinking the mech would stop seeing as he was no longer aiming at him. That didn't seem to deter the mech as he plowed right into the tactician and brought him to the ground, shaking him frantically and making some strange clicking, snarling hissing sounds at him.

"Prowl!" Jazz shouted, already pelting towards the base even as Optimus and Ironhide ran to Prowl's rescue and tried to haul the black mech off him. The green thing, or mech, appeared again, shoulder smoking from the hit Prowl got in and fired his own cannon at them again. Another green projectile got Optimus' front, the liquid blinding him momentarily as it splashed upwards and allowed the black mech to shove him to the ground as well.

"Prime!" Ironhide called out.

"Ironhide, watch you back!" Barricade suddenly barked as he spotted a white thing clambering up the gunners back.

"Whu-?" Suddenly something was on his face and Ironhide jerked back, his finger squeezing the trigger of the cannon in his hand automatically and another blast of foam hit Sideswipe this time, causing him to fall back just when the unknown Decepticons emerged from their cover while Red and the others finally arrived.

"Don't hurt them! Don't hurt them!" Red Alert was shouting frantically as Soundwave made his way to Ironhide's side to try and pry the, _thing_ off his face while the foam covered mech went to help Barricade get the other mech off of Prowl.

"We're not _doing_ anything to the Decepticons!" Sideswipe retorted angrily as he tried to get up, slipping and sliding a bit in the foam.

"Not _them_! Them!" Red shouted as he dove for Ironhide and pushed Soundwave's hands away and peeled the small white creature off the gunner.

"Duck!" Blaster cried out suddenly and Inferno yanked Ratchet aside as another green projectile went flying. The shot exploded on the ground by Sideswipe and he finally lost his footing in the foam and went down again.

"Why are they attacking us?" Optimus demanded as he got back up and went back to Prowl's side to assist.

"Who are they?" Prowl demanded at Red Alert, the order clear in his voice.

Before Red Alert could even open his mouth to answer, there was a sudden cry from the other side of the moat and unexpectedly the sound of jet turbines filled the air as two small jets barreled towards them. "No!" Sideswipe cried out horrified even as it was joined by Sunstreaker's own cry as he sprinted towards the group, dropping the end of the now useless leash while Sunstorm shifted himself and went after the two sparklings.

"Seekers!" Inferno hollered alarmed.

"Blaster! Get 'Grinder back!" Red Alert ordered even as Inferno tried to push him behind his larger bulk.

"No! Don't shoot! They're kids!" Ratchet yelped alarmed.

"Those are not baby goats!" Hound hollered back as he tried to help Blaster pull the black mech away from trying to lunge at Prowl.

"Sparklings! They're sparklings!" Skyfire shouted as he ran after Sunstreaker who was running right for where Inferno had his gun trained on the two fliers inbound.

"Who the slag is _that_?" Red Alert asked surprised as he saw the large mech running towards them.

"That one is _not _a sparkling!" Bluestreak bellowed where he was trying to run interference with the orange Decepticon against the small green mech. They were covered in dents and liquid but the smaller mech wasn't attacking them directly, they were just getting in the way of his shots and he seemed more frustrated the more they blocked him.

"He's with us! They're with us!" Perceptor shouted, running towards them as well.

"And why are there _two_ sparklings? That are _fliers_? Where did they come from?" Red Alert demanded.

"Don't you _dare_ shoot at them!" Sunstreaker suddenly bellowed as he leapt into the air and dove towards Inferno.

The large fire rig instantly jerked, pulling Red Alert with himself to the side, causing Sunstreaker to sail right past them and land on the slight Decepticon who had been trying to pull Red Alert away from the mayhem. "The slag?" he yelped and went down _hard_.

"Groundhog!" his companions cried out even as Barricade headed towards them.

"Slag it Sunstreaker! We do not have time for this!" he growled as he ducked, sidestepped and just went over the insanity.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe looked torn from going to his mate's side to keeping an optic on the two slight fliers dive-bombing the whole group and shouting rapidly in Russian. "How did they get free?"

"They had to have managed to get the latches off!" Sunstreaker responded.

"Or Sunstorm let them go," Barricade offered helpfully as he reached down for the yellow mech still tangled with the 'Con on the ground.

"Slag it!" Sideswipe hissed, his gaze whipping back to the two fliers.

Barricade yanked Sunstreaker off of the smaller 'Con and glared at Red Alert. "What the _slag_ are they?" he demanded as he pointed towards the large mech still taking swipes at Prowl even though the Autobot had made his way far around both Optimus and Wheeljack and away from the unknown mech.

"Well what the slag are _they_?" Red Alert cried out pointing towards the two jets still circling them.

"Those are _my_ sparklings!" Sunstreaker informed him heatedly.

Red Alert stared at the yellow Lamborghini shocked. "There's two?" he asked amazed.

"Oh Primus, there's two?" Inferno groaned even as Red turned to him excitedly.

"There's two!" he repeated gleefully and Inferno groaned again.

"Red's not pregnant with two!" the green Decepticon quickly assured him from the ground where he was still flat on his back.

"And how would you know?" Sideswipe asked puzzled even as he pulled Sunstreaker away from Barricade and Inferno.

The mech snorted as he finally sat up and tried to dust himself off. "I haven't been his physician for the past few weeks for nothing you know!"

"You're a _medic_?" Ratchet cried out gleefully.

"Oh Primus, there's _two_!" Ironhide cried out horrified.

"But who's the third flier?" Hound managed to ask before the black mech finally shrugged him and Blaster off and made for Prowl. "Slag it! Gravelgrinder! Get back here!"

"Prowl!" Jazz cried out again and made to move in front of his husband.

"Slag it Jazz!" Prowl yelped.

"Jazz, move!" Optimus quickly dove in front of both he and Prowl.

That was when the ground beneath them shook and there was a sudden explosion of dirt and dirt, temporarily blinding them. With a mechanical roar, Scorponok leapt from the ground and snapped right at the group. The fact that he went after both the large mech, that had quickly turned tail and ran away back towards Hound and Blaster, and Optimus, Prowl and Jazz was not unnoticed by the base mechs. Optimus quickly snagged both Jazz and Prowl and hauled them away from the attacking scorpion.

"What the slag is _that_?" Inferno yelped, his gun leaving the larger of the flying seekers towards the newer more imminent threat.

"How in the pit did he get past the moat?" Ratchet yelped.

"Who cares?" Inferno shouted back. "Stop him!"

"Don't hurt him!" Skyfire shouted frantically.

"Optimus?" Inferno called out.

"It's with us too!" Optimus confirmed even as Scorponok turned and followed the running Gravelgrinder.

"Ack!" Blaster yelped and dove out of the way and Hound cursed before he too moved, trying to pull Gravelgrinder with him.

"Motorhead, left!" Bluestreak shouted suddenly but the green projectile from the small green mech sailed past him and landed in front of the scorpion mimic, halting him from attacking Gravelgrinder who had followed Blaster, pulling Hound along for the ride.

The scorpion whirled about and changed direction and Motorhead leapt towards Bluestreak and shoved him out of the way even as Scorponok plowed into his legs, sending the mech spinning end over end before crashing to the ground hard.

"Motor!" Bluestreak yelped horrified, making his way towards the Decepticon.

"When did that happen?" Barricade asked Groundhog even as he watched the scorpion and ducked from another angry dive bomb from the jet twins simultaneously. Groundhog just shrugged in reply.

The green mech shot at the scorpion but even getting hit by the spraying liquid didn't deter Scorponok as it dove for the mech. There was a flurry of clicks, growls and snarls before Scorponok spun around and lashed out with his broken tail. The next thing anyone knew, projectiles were flying everywhere from the cannon now firmly wrapped in the scorpion's tail, apparently stuck on auto fire.

"How in the slag did he manage _that_?" Ironhide yelped stunned.

The smaller mech didn't seem to like the fact that his cannon had been taken away and leapt onto the scorpions back rodeo style, chattering angrily and trying to snag his cannon back away from the mimic. "Dispensor! Get off him!" Red Alert commanded and Inferno turned to him stunned.

"Do you really think he's going to listen to you _now_?" he asked incredulously. "You _know_ how attached to that thing he is!"

"Duck!" Rollerforce shouted as Scorponok spun around trying to buck off the now named Dispensor even as the cannon continued firing, randomly connecting with someone or other and coating them in the sticky liquid.

"Slag it!" Wheeljack raised his gun again only to lower it a second later, uncertain.

"Use the foam! Use the foam! Use the foam!" Bluestreak was shouting at Ironhide even as Inferno turned and fired his own weapon at the pair, foam showering the two. Scorponok didn't seem able to keep a grip on the ground as well with the thick slippery stuff all about and Ironhide firing his own foam-cannon didn't help matters either.

Dispensor lunged for his cannon, Scorponok jerked it back and the foam caused him to loose his grip on the object and it went flying into the air- where it was suddenly snagged by a transformed seekerlings balancing on his brother's back like a surfboard and aiming towards the group. "We have next fun!" Jetfire crowed excitedly and fired sporadically at the mechs. Ironhide yelped as he dove out the way even as Jetfire shot at Bluestreak and Motorhead next without even pausing to see if his first hit had connected.

"Jetfire! You drop that thing this instant!" Sunstreaker instructed firmly.

"But we have no fun yet!" Jetfire replied, aiming this time towards Soundwave and Skyfire, Gravelgrinder having gone to Dispensor's aid even though Scorponok had once again buried into the ground below. However even hopping up and down, Gravelgrinder could not reach the flying jets.

"Slag. He's headed back towards the moat!" Ratchet yelped.

"Get him!" Wheeljack shouted towards Perceptor.

"How?" Preceptor argued.

"Jetfire! Jetstorm! Get down here, NOW!"

"But we can fly now! Ratchet promise!"

"Fly, yes. Cannon, no!" Sunstreaker retorted.

"Come on now," Sideswipe called up to him "That's not yours, you have to give it back."

"But we caught it square and fair!"

"Just what have you been teaching those two?" Ratchet asked suspiciously.

"We've just been trying to keep they on the ground before we got here!" Sideswipe countered.

"Ack!" Wheeljack jumped away from another round of random shots from the fliers.

"Jetstorm! Come! Down!"

"No!"

Far back outside of the Cybertronion consulate, Bumblebee, the humans and Soundwave's team all watched the insanity going on within the fence line. There was another fire and a yelp as mechs dodged from the random firing of Mountain Dew bottles. There was more yelling and shouting between the two sides and Scorponok appeared again and dove towards Bluestreak and Motorhead again Optimus shouted at Sunstorm to get his minion under control.

"Anyone else really, really glad that we're on _this_ side of the moat?" Ravage finally asked dazedly as they watched the pandemonium that was happening before them. A chorus of "me" answered him and he nodded in agreement. "That's what I thought."

~To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: :P Well I hope you liked it. A wonderful THANK YOU To Fianna9 For agreeing to edit this monstrosity! The first 10 chapters have been re-done. :)


	183. A Restful Recap

**Cover Me**

**Written**** By** **The ****Black**** Dragon**** Queen**

**Notice**: **TODAY IS THE TRY OUT DEADLINE FOR THE AUDIO BOOK BEING ORGANIZED BY TIERRA AT THE COVER ME YAHOO GROUP**! **Please go there for tryouts or to ask her any questions regarding the book!**

http : / / groups(DOT)yahoo(DOT)com/group/BDQs_CoverMe/

Authors Notes: Well I had this half way written when my bank account got hacked... again *_sigh_* Sorry for the lateness! Also Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it and Happy Thursday to those who don't! Either way, I still have to go to work today. Dang it! :)

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eighty Three: A Restful Recap

Bumblebee had never seen a fight quite like the one currently going on before him. He could bet that many had never seen a fight like this one. Everyone was sliding in the foam, a task made even more difficult with Scorponok underfoot, while the flying twins were dive bombing everyone and firing at them with what seemed to be a liquid cannon of some kind. There was shouting, shoving, swearing and just utter insanity. '_And they're the "adults"_,' 'Bee sighed to himself. Even Barricade seemed to be in the madness. To be fair though, it seemed as if he and Soundwave knew the other Decepticons so it could be that they were trying to prevent the others from shooting their friends.

Bumblebee wasn't going to wait for things to calm down to find out however and with a sigh, started herding the humans towards the bridge and the buildings beyond just so they were no longer in the line of fire. Megatron- or Frenzy, 'Bee didn't quite care at this point, quickly took the hint at 'Bee's sudden movement and snagged Sam's arm, hauling him away from the lunacy that was their Cybertronion companions. With the other smaller mechs leaving with them that was all took to snap the other humans out of their stupor and follow. Bumblebee gently nudging Miles with his foot might have helped though.

Making a wide circle around the shouting, shooting and foam covering the ground, 'Bee shuffled them towards the cafeteria where he assumed the ladies were. "I can only hope there are no more surprises," he heard Will muttered as the man pulled open the door frowning when Ravage pushed passed him and entered the building first. Whether to scout for anything else that could be a danger or just because he wanted to get as far away from the chaos didn't seem to amuse Will as he marched in after the cat.

"May as well ask the sun to stop shining man. You'll have better luck," Epps chuckled, following his friend.

Sam waved up at 'Bee before being pulled into the building by Frenzy as Rumble gave the larger mech a sharp nod of acknowledgment, slipping behind the boy and in front of Knight. Bumblebee nodded back in thanks and waved at the others before turning and leaning back to watch the commotion still unfolding before him. It was good timing too as he dodged a foam pellet that headed right for him. "I'm so not getting enough hazard pay for this."

* * *

"Hello?" Epps called out as they took in the assortment of party decorations still littering the tables and draped over chairs. There were even a few balloons tied down to table legs. "Is there a party goin' on?" he snickered as he waved at the small group at one of the tables.

"Hey! Look who's back!" Fig cried out excitedly from where he was sitting surrounded by Maggie, Glen, Simmons and all of their computers. Calls of surprise and greetings rose from the table at their appearance.

"Fig my man!" Epps called out as he headed towards his friend. "What did you think of staying at the Hotel de Cyberton?"

Fig just burst out laughing. "I knew you two were crazy but I never knew how much before I met your friends."

"Yeah, crazy birds of a feather flock together that's for sure!" Epps laughed. There was a huff from above as Laserbeak and Buzzsaw landed on the backs of two chairs. "What? I wasn't talkin' 'bout you! I was talking about us!" The birds did not look impressed and there were snickers all around.

"Sam! Ron! You're back!" Judy yelped emerging from the kitchen with Mikaela upon hearing the commotion.

"You didn't hear all the noise outside?" Sam asked incredulously. "Its like a war zone out there!"

"There's always a fuss outside nowadays," Maggie laughed.

Judy was still frowning as she ticked things off her fingers. "Dang it. Red Alert said it would probably be tomorrow before you got here!" she gestured towards the decorations littering the room. "Nothing's ready! We haven't even picked up the cake yet."

"We can always leave and come back if you want us too," Ron chuckled.

"Oh!" Judy blinked before entering the cafeteria proper and engulfed first Sam then Ron in a hug with a kiss on the cheek. "Oh of course welcome home! I am glad you're back. I hope you guys had a great time!"

Sam gave his mom a large hug while Miles gave his own mother one after Carol trotted out of the kitchen with a squeal of happiness. "It was fun that was for sure."

"Oh I bet," Mikaela smirked before she set down the object in her arms and gave Sam a hug herself. She surprised Miles who blushed beet red as she quickly hugged him as well before heading off towards Will and Epps. And just because she got Frenzy, Rumble and Ravage. Frenzy hugged back gently, Rumble looked distinctly uncomfortable and Ravage let out a mechanical purr of thanks that earned him an extra scratch behind the ear.

"Let's just say it could have gone smoother but we did have fun," Sam snickered as he fiddled with the car part Mikaela had left on the table before he got a hug from Maggie as well and a welcome home slug in the arm from Glen.

"Man, if only all road trips were as exciting!" Epps chuckled. "Wait until we tell you, you guys won't believe it! The whole thing was just insane! Just insane! More than any of our deployments that's for sure, right Will?" Will nodded in agreement as he tried to find an unoccupied, bird-free chair.

"You're not the only one with a story!" Fig responded as he moved from the smaller round table cover in computer parts and wires to the larger, also cluttered with decorations long table. "Wait until _we_ tell you what's been goin' on around here!"

"Okay, before anything gets said though-" Will directed towards his friend. "There's something we have to tell you."

Fig blinked, stopping mid-hobble on his crutches to stare at Will. "Tell me what?"

Will winced, wondering how best to go about breaking the news. "You remember Qatar?"

Epps let out a snort. "Subtle Will." Will shot him a glare before turning back to Fig who seemed surprised at the question.

Bemused, the other man lifted his still injured leg a bit. "Kind of hard to forget, don't ya think?"

"What's wrong?" Simmons demanded with a scowl, his gaze darting to Sam quickly before back at Will. "What happened? Do we need to call Keller back?"

"No, we don't have to go that far," Will shuffled a bit before turning back towards Fig. "You would never blame a police dog for doing his duty if the officer set him on you, would you?"

Fig's expression became completely confused at that statement. "Of course not. He's just doing what the cop said, why? What's this about?"

Taking a deep breath, Will went for broke. "Scorponok. That metal scorpion that attacked us in Qatar."

Fig went very, very still. "The thing that killed Donnelly? What about it?"

Will squirmed a bit under Fig's dark gaze. "Well it kind of… followed us home?" The others looked to Sam, Miles and their fathers who gave small nods in assessment. Fig however just kept a level gaze right at Will, his expression now a complete blank. "It wasn't his fault?" Will continued almost hesitantly.

"Is that what you meant by police dog?"

"That's basically what Scorponok is," Rumble picked up the explanation, completing shattering the tense atmosphere as he plopped into a chair. "He's a baseline mech. Not a drone per-say but he really is more of a… pet than anything else." He poked at one of the streamers on the table before Frenzy slapped his hand away.

"R-r-rumble," Frenzy frowned his partner in the side.

"So he's not really a mech but more like an animal?" Maggie asked surprised. Most of the gazes turned towards three of the mechs.

"What?" Laserbeak snapped at them. "Not like us or anything! _We're_ fully functioning despite our designs. His processor is just wired for the most basic and simplest of commands." All eyes went to his partner where Buzzsaw was busy staring at his reflection in one of the foil balloons and growling at it. Laserbeak pushed him off the chair where he landed on the floor with a clang.

Ignoring the slight fuss, Rumble turned back to Maggie. "Exactly. A lot like the animals of you planet he has only the basic survival and living codes. Try and ask him to help with normal everyday tasks and all you'll get is hissing."

"Kind of like Ravage," Buzzsaw snickered as he clambered back onto his chair. Ravage kicked the chair legs and the buzzard went down again with a yelp.

Fig was very quiet as he mulled over the information before the tension left his shoulders and he seemed to deflate. Glen nudged a chair in his direction and Fig sank into it gratefully. "I guess it can't be helped," he said after a moment. "But it will take some time to get use to him."

"Is he dangerous or does Optimus and the others have in under control?" Simmons questioned.

"To a point," Epps shrugged as he pulled out a chair for himself and flipped it around to straddle it. "He's imprinted on Sunstorm but since Stormy himself is a little-" he whistled and spun his finger around in circles by his temple. "It's touch and go."

Blank faces stared at him. "Who?"

"The new mechs we met in Antarctica," Steve grinned mischievously as he also sat down at the table.

"New mechs?" Judy sounded excited as she joined them.

"New mechs?" Simmons sounded distraught looking like joining them was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Yeah," Sam smiled as he and everyone sat down. "Two fliers arrived in Antarctica and two arrived later on the ship."

"Fliers? Like Starscream?" Mikaela asked surprise.

He nodded, fiddling with the car part again as everyone turned towards him. "Yeah. Caught onto the ARC's signal when we activated it."

"And they came here instead of going to look for Starscream?"

"They're neutrals," Ron picked up the story. "Or were neutrals back on Cybertron." Simmons visibly relaxed.

Mikaela looked thoughtful. "Red and the others didn't say anything to me. Did you hear about this?"

Judy shook her head. "Not a word. I would think that there would have been some panic on where exactly to put them if we knew there were two more mechs coming. There are only so many hangers even with some of them doubling or even tripling up"

"I don't think Optimus ever got the message out what with Sunstreaker and everything," Ravage chuckled.

"What about Sunny?" Judy whipped about to stare at Sam. "Did something happen with the baby?"

"In a way," Sam gave his mother a wiry grin at the sudden intent stare from the women. "Sunny went into labor."

"There's a baby?" Maggie sounded excited.

"Already?" Carol sounded stunned. "We didn't get to do the nursery."

"We may not really need it," Ron chuckled. "They acted like babies those first few days but after that they seemed to go straight into toddler stage."

"Then what would you call that out there?" Epps snorted as he jerked a thumb towards the direction of the courtyard where shouting could still be heard.

"The terrible twos?" Steve laughed.

"The baby is the one making all that noise?" Carol asked horrified.

Judy meanwhile shot a sharp look towards her husband. " '_They_ acted like babies'?" The rest of the base team turned surprised at the stress on the first word and looked eagerly at the away team.

"Apparently twins can run in Cybertronion families too," Ron announced with a shrug.

"Sunny had two?" Mikaela yelped.

Miles laughed. "There's two." Sam and the others burst into snickers of their own, much to the confusion of the others.

"Why is that funny?" Simmons frowned.

"Oh it's just Ironhide being Ironhide," Will chuckled. "We heard his cry of horror about there being two medics all the way on the other side of the moat." Everyone laughed at that. Even Simons wasn't above a small smile. "Though who the other medic is, I can only assume you'll tell us during your story time?" Judy and Mikaela just smirked while Simmons rolled his eyes.

"So the twins had twins, huh?" Glen snickered. "And they're fliers also?" The rest of the base crew gave him inquisitive looks and he shrugged before pointing towards Sam. "He said two fliers then two fliers later for four. I can only assume the other pair was the kids."

"How in the world did Sunny and Sides' have fliers?" Mikaela asked stunned. "Even if Ratchet had to build them a body, why would he make them fliers?"

"He kind of didn't have a choice. We had to dismantle one of the jets for the All Spark to make bodies for 'em," Sam explained vaguely. "Frankly, you're going to have to ask Ratchet for details about it. I just held the shard and pointed where they told me too."

"Wait," Maggie startled in bewilderment, "what jets?"

"Perhaps we should start from the beginning," Ron laughed.

"If it's going to be a long story, we should probably get dinner going," Judy smiled. "Hope we have enough for everyone tonight. Fig was going do a barbeque tomorrow but it's too late to fire up the grill now."

"Oh please tell me none of it's going to be gators," Epps moaned as he slumped in his chair. "Crikey may take the other leg in retaliation for eating his cousins." Fig stuck out his tongue.

"Do we have enough cutlery though?" Carol asked, frowning at Knight. "It seems as if robots aren't the only one who acquired new companions." She sent the man seated at the end of the table a pointed look. "And you are?"

"Oh!" Judy spun around before she too spotted Knight and a bright smile graced her features. "Hello there. Welcome to the insanity."

"It's insane all right," Knight chuckled as he shook Judy's hand. "I was the government liaison in Alaska. Call me Knight."

"Well if you're here that could only mean things didn't go as planed," Judy laughed. "Part of the long story?" she asked Sam who nodded.

Rumble gave Frenzy a nudge as he spotted Simmons thoughtful frown and Frenzy nodded back, his optics flashing darker momentarily to show Megatron had also spotted the look. They silently planned to snag the ex-sector seven member later and thoroughly interrogate him on what he might know about Knight.

"So how many mechs does this make now?" Glen asked curiously.

"Including the Gremlins?" Maggie asked, running through the list in her head.

"A lot," Fig summarized with a snort.

Sam and Miles shared a puzzled look before turning to Mikaela. "Gremlins?" Sam finally asked.

She grinned at them while Judy let out a snort of her own as she and Carol left to prepare dinner. "Gremlins," she confirmed with a sharp nod. "Like the one you're currently petting."

Sam became very still even as Maggie and Glen laughed slightly at his dumbfounded expression. Slowly, Sam looked down at the innocent steering wheel in his hands. In truth, it _had_ been vibrating slightly as he fiddled with it. He thought it was one of those odd novelty ones people heard about.

Gently, he leaned forward and placed it on the table. Apparently the "gremlin" didn't like the fact that his massage was cut short and the next thing Sam knew there was a clicking sound and the steering wheel suddenly had legs and was trying to climb back into his lap with a mechanical churr. He looked towards Mikaela for direction when there was a yelp from beside him that startled everyone.

"Spider!" Miles was across the room before anyone could fully comprehend what it was he had shouted. "Why does it look like a spider? Is there some reason it looks like a spider? Why can't it look like something else? Can't he change into looking more normal?" he paused with a glance at the mechs seated at the table. "Well what's normal for them?"

Steve was groaning even as Ron gave him a sympathetic pat while Sam rolled his eyes at his friend's arachnophobia. "So Ironhide isn't as crazy as he makes everyone believe huh?" he asked the room at large as the wheel clambered down into his lap again. He hesitantly reached out and pat what he hoped was the head.

"Where did they come from?" Ron was leaning forward, trying to get a better look.

Will frowned down at the creature. "Did they come with those new mechs outside? The Decepticons?"

"Considering the gremlins were stealing Optimus' data pads long before then, no," Mikaela snickered. She turned amused eyes to Sam. "You mean to tell me you don't recognize him?"

Sam gave her a puzzled look. "Why would I recognize him?"

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "There's a mountain dew truck outside. You haven't made the connection yet? After all that paperwork you had to fill out in triplicate about them?"

Frowning in concentration, Sam tried to remember what mountain dew had anything to do with the Cybertronions when his eyes widened and he stared down at steering wheel. "That snooty girl whose car I bumped into while running from Starscream. The one that got attacked by her steering wheel."

"Oh I remember her. We had to completely replace her car completely after that," Epps laughed. He looked down at the steering wheel. "From what I saw, she deserved getting attacked from a Cybertronion face hugger."

Will rolled his eyes at the "Aliens" reference. "The Mission City mechs," he confirmed. "So there was that and a vending machine… and one more I can't remember."

"There was a vending machine, an x-box and him," Sam gestured to the steering wheel. "So the three were brought here? Why didn't Keller say anything?"

"There are four actually," Mikaela corrected. "The All Spark activated not only the steering wheel but the whole Escalade. They're like… partners? I'm not sure how that works."

"Don't look at us," Laserbeak huffed at the stares they were receiving. "We don't even know what you're talking about."

"In-in-indeed," Frenzy nodded, his optics still locked on the steering wheel where Sam realized they had been focused on since the revelation that it was alive.

"When I was running from Starscream in Mission city with the Cube," he explained to the mechs present. "I had bumped into a car and something happened where the All Spark resonated and created new mechs out of the electronics closest to me." He raised the steering wheel. "Case in point."

The Decepticons turned to stare at Spindle who was still purring in Sam's lap. "So the All Spark made mechs?" Buzzsaw cocked his head.

"Really?" Knight suddenly spoke up, leaning forward to stare at the steering wheel.

Sam leaned back slightly, almost wanting to hide the wheel from the man's intent gaze. "Er, when the Cube was whole, yeah. Though I don't think we can do that now that there's just the shard left." Mikaela gave Sam a curious look at his strange uneasiness before glancing at the so-called "Knight". She would have to ask about it later.

Frenzy leaned forward to give the smaller mech a small pat. The purring stopped as green optics locked on Frenzy's red. "G-g-green?"

"Surprised us too," Mikaela finally turned away from Knight to answer, knowing it was more Megatron's shock than Frenzy's. "We assumed it was because the All Spark was on Earth for so long."

"We've named them the Terraformers," Glen announced with a smile. "Though when the mechs are upset with them they still call them Gremlins."

"That's Spindle," Maggie added.

"And the car is Gravelgrinder. We named the X-box Neurotoxic and Dispensor for the vending machine for lack of a better name," Fig smiled.

"So where did they come from?" Sam inquired. He got incredulous stares and rolled his eyes. "I mean, obviously, I know _how_ they were made, but did Keller send them to us?"

"Actually we got them curtsey of Sector Thirteen," Fig announced, stunning the other group thoroughly.

"_What_?" Sam, Will and Epps shouted.

Mikaela quickly broke in before Fig could continue. "They were in the 'basement'." Maggie and Glen gave her an odd look but Megatron gave her a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Really?" Sam asked surprised, glancing down at Spindle that was leaning almost practically out of his lap and into Frenzy's.

"Yeah, Thirteen must have just left them," Glen shrugged.

"I doubt Burgen left anything," Simmons frowned. "Especially something like-" he broke off and glanced at Rumble and the others. "Like the Terraformers," he finished. Rumble smirked.

"Something must have happened for them to be left behind," Will frowned. "Simmons' right. Burgen wouldn't leave his…test subjects behind. Not with how much he hates Cybertronions."

"Who knows? It's pretty destroyed down there. Couple of cave ins," Maggie explained.

"And why weren't they kept in the same place as Frenzy?" Epps frowned before turning to the mech in question. "Did you see them while Burgen had you?" Frenzy shook his head.

"Yet another question to add to the pile," Will sighed.

There was silence for a few moments before Sam leaned forward. "So who are the other Decepticons?" he asked eagerly. "It looks like 'Cade and Soundwave knew them but-"

"I should hope so," his mother laughed as she returned with plates. "They're his team."

"The Race Track Patrol?" Sam blinked in surprise before a wide grin graced his features. "That'll drive 'Hide to distraction."

Everyone laughed while Knight glanced about with a frown. "The what patrol?"

* * *

It was sometime after dinner and hours of story telling when there was a sudden a rather sharp knock at Simmons' door. Shocked, he froze, listening carefully. No one _ever_ knocked at his door. '_Must be imagining it_,' he thought as he reached into his bag. He couldn't wait until he didn't have to live from a suitcase anymore. '_Someone got the wrong room_.'

The knock sounded again, more rapidly than before. Groaning, he tossed his toiletries towards his bed as he stalked towards it. "What?" he snapped as he swung the door open only to freeze at the sight of the two before him.

"We need to talk," Rumble announced.

Simmons glared at him. "About what?" he snapped. "And why me? Go bother the Rangers or the kids. Or if it's about the damn computers, go get Maggie."

He went to close the door when a hand snatched the edge and pushed it back open. Simmons nearly went flying backwards and would have if he didn't have such a good grip on the doorknob and was able to pull himself forward. Frenzy frowned as he pushed the door open all the way and they stepped into the room. "N-n-no. N-n-need inf-f-fo."

Simmons' eyes narrowed suspiciously. "About what?"

"Knight," Rumble stated flatly as he closed the door. "What do you know about him?"

He looked between the two surprised. "Knight? Not much. Complete ass according to the rumor mill."

"Rumor?" Rumble jumped on the word. "You've never met him?"

The human shook his head. "Nope, just heard about him. No one knows his real name of course, but he's well known as a stickler for the rules along with being a complete prick." Rumble and Frenzy shared a look and Simmons looked between the two, suspicions building within his mind. "He's not like that, is he?" The two shook their head and his eye's narrowed further. "I'll see if I can't get in contact with some of friends in Seven, ask around if anyone's met Knight before and better yet, has a picture of him."

"Sounds good," Rumble agreed, his version of a thanks and they departed. They made their way towards their own room before speaking again. "He has friends?"

"W-w-why n-n-not?" Frenzy chuckled before red optics darkened.

"I'm more concerned with Knight than with Simmons social life," Megatron growled. "We've got to tell Soundwave and Barricade about this. They have to convince the Autobots that Knight could possibly be a Thirteen spy."

"Possibly? More like a certainty at this point," Rumble huffed.

"Indeed," Megatron agreed. "So we'll have to double our watch on him as well as Sam and Will. As long as he doesn't realize we're on to him he won't bolt but I want to make sure he's not slinking off to report to Burgen when we're not watching."

Rumble groaned. "Can't we just shoot him?"

Megatron sighed regretfully. "The fallbacks of being the good guys." Rumble snorted at that and Megatron shrugged before the optics lightened.

"We-we-we'd b-b-best re-re-relieve R-R-Ravage."

"I want to know where in the truce did we agree to be slagging babysitters?"

"F-f-fine p-p-print," Frenzy snickered.

"Slag."

-To Be Continued

Join us Next Time For Chapter 184, Introductions All Around!

* * *

**Author's Note**: Trust me, the next chapter with the mechs will NOT be this calm! XD I thought about switching the first section to Sam's POV so we were with the humans all through the chapter but I liked 'Bee's better and was reluctant to change it. Hope it was okay!

And yeah, lets not look at the number of characters I have running around too closely! My character list is insane! If you're curious about the number of mechs though, there are about 33(34 w/Megatron) all running around the base including gremlins and sparklings… unless I missed someone... And that's just the base, NOT including those still with Starscream. :P

Also some people have stated that it's CybertroniAns as opposed to CybertroniOns. ^^a I apologize for this mistake as I assumed since it's CybertrOn it would be –ions as opposed to –ians. As it seemed not to bother anyone nor did anyone say anything until recently I don't suppose it's THAT big a deal. I apologize to those who are offended by the grammatical error but I am not going to go back and change it now. (plus my computer auto-corrects it to –ions automatically now.)


	184. Introductions All Around

**Cover Me**

**Written**** By** **The ****Black**** Dragon**** Queen**

Authors Notes: I... have no excuses ;_;

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eighty Four: Introductions All Around

It was a slippery, hectic mess but on the plus side, the Dew cannon had finally run out of ammo. Jetfire had dropped it in order to transform into his own flight mode and took to the sky with his brother, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker watching them like a pair of hawks themselves. Luckily the twins didn't go too far, far more interested in the goings on of the adults.

The small green mech had instantly skittered towards the fallen cannon, clutching it possessively while it clicked and whistled continuously before hauling the cannon towards the large black mech that had finally left Prowl alone to head to the aid of his companion. Together they made their way far from the mechs and towards the large green trailer for what they could only assume was more liquid ammo. Hound and Blaster watched them go for a bit before joining the other two mechs that had tried to run interference and started heading towards the rest of them.

Most of the mechs from the away team were still slipping and sliding in the foam, trying to get out of it and get their feet under them again as Inferno reached forward to snag the ones he could and haul them out. Red Alert meanwhile appeared to be consoling the smaller, white creature that was chattering madly and Scorponok had re-appeared by the moat and was, of all things, taking a bath in it. Barricade absently wondered where Crikey could have possibly gone.

Deciding it didn't even matter he turned to the mech just approaching from the other direction. "You're conspicuously clean," he accused.

Optics narrowed at him. "A good thing considering I was in charge of guarding Sam and the others," 'Bee retorted.

"And just where is he?" Barricade replied, glancing around pointedly.

Bumblebee smirked, "in the mess hall with Judy. Frenzy and the others are with them too so they're _fine_," he added quickly at Barricade's sharp look. Both Barricade and Soundwave's stances relaxed at that statement and Rollerforce and Groundhog glanced at each other curiously. They would have to get the story on that later as well as the surprised hostility that their boss and the Autobot were showing each other. They had thought out of the Autobots, it was the yellow and black mech he tolerated the most.

Barricade and Bumblebee continued to glower at each other before 'Cade gave a small huff and turned away back towards the group before him. Two pairs of red optics swiveled from him to Bumblebee and back again. "This must be Bumblebee," Groundhog finally broke the silence, holding out a hand towards the Autobot. "Mikaela spoke about you and how you and Sam both helped Barricade after Starscream threw a hissy fit."

"Well he didn't make a very nice lawn ornament so we were left with fixing him as the only option," Bumblebee smirked, shaking Groundhog's hand before a foam-covered arm thumped around his shoulders good-naturedly, nearly making Bumblebee finally lose his footing as he was thrown off balance.

"Hey, anyone who saves the boss is okay in my book," the other 'Con gave him another thump on the shoulder.

"Err… thanks," 'Bee tried to slip out from under the arm. "Rollerforce?" three more thumps and Bumblebee tried to inconspicuously pull away.

"Boss!" a rather bright orange mech cried out happily as he slipped and slid towards their position, walking straight through the foam rather than taking the long way around as Bluestreak and the others were going. "You're here!"

Barricade stared at the other mech for a long moment before he turned back to the other two Decepticons. "All right, who let him pick that hideous color?"

"What's wrong with it?" Rollerforce asked genuinely confused as he watched their companion try and make his way towards them without falling down. Bumblebee finally slipped out from under the arm and ducked around the still cooing Red Alert.

"Oh Primus," a groan came from beside Groundhog as Sunstreaker finally glanced away from the two small fliers and frowned at the approaching caution cone. "Who is that and why is he coming over here?"

"Who's doing what?" Sideswipe asked half paying attention, optics still glued to the sparklings.

"Motorhead," Barricade sighed in answer. "Just ignore him."

Sunny frowned again before turning back to watch the sky with a mutter, "kind of hard to do with _that_ paint job."

Barricade looked skyward himself but for a completely different reason before he was pounced. "We were so worried!" Motorhead cried out as he snagged Barricade's arm and began to shake him. "We looked for you everywhere there were Cybertronion signals but you weren't on any of those planets and when we got here Starscream said you were _dead_ but we didn't believe him and here you are with the _Autobots_ and we find out that _Megatron_ is the one who's dead and that the war is over but Starscream certainly didn't seem to think so-"

"Well now we see why he's dating Bluestreak," Inferno barked out with a laugh as he hauled Prowl out of the mess.

"They're what?" Prowl yelped surprised and quickly slipped in the foam and fell backwards back into it.

"Really?" Jazz grinned, crawling towards his downed mate on all fours in order to keep from falling. "'Grats man!"

Bluestreak ducked his head slightly in embarrassment and moved slightly behind Hound as if the other mech could hide him somehow while the others followed Jazz's lead and dropped to all fours to crawl out of the mess. Soundwave smirked slightly. "Where's Ravage when you need him?"

"Hopefully running interference with Sam," Barricade growled before his optics brightened and he turned back to Motorhead. "Wait, you saw Starscream?"

"Not long after we arrived," Groundhog admitted. "Didn't stay very long though."

"And when he says not very long, he means about twenty minutes tops," Rollerforce chuckled. "We left practically as soon as we found out you weren't there."

"So you didn't see how Scrapper and the others are coping with Bonecrusher's death?" Barricade asked in a more serious tone. "Soundwave said they were upset but he didn't stay very long either."

Motorhead shrugged in answer. "There was some sort of building in the process of being constructed but other than that, they seemed to be functioning okay."

Barricade thought a moment before glancing at Soundwave. He frowned and prodded his companion forcing Soundwave to turn away from the sight of other communication mech that had gone to help Inferno and back to the conversation at hand. "They seemed to be handling the news okay but who knows what they're like when they're alone together and not around others."

"Is it really that bad?" Bumblebee asked anxiously.

"A combination group losing one of its members? One would think it would be a disaster. Almost like-" Barricade paused to look at Prowl and Jazz pointedly and a look of comprehension dawned on 'Bee's face.

"Ah. We didn't really have any combiners with us so I don't know much about them. So you think they may want revenge for Bonecrusher's death?"

"They're still with Starscream, so its possible," Soundwave admitted. "But I don't think that's the case."

"Why not?" Sunstreaker asked, proving he was actually paying attention to what they _thought_ was a private conversation.

"Where else are they going to go?" he explained. "Starscream is still saying the war isn't over and they have no reason to trust the Autobots. Even if they don't trust Starscream at least they know him."

"You think they're just hanging around?"

"It's why Thundercracker's there," Groundhog chuckled.

"I thought TC was there just 'cause 'Warp was there," Rollerforce snickered.

"Well 'Warp's nuts so…" Soundwave chuckled.

"All fliers are nuts," Barricade intoned. Sunstreaker gave him a sharp look but Barricade just looked back at him until the other mech went back to watching his sparklings.

"So the combiners are not really a threat?" 'Bee demanded, his optics glancing sharply at the human's mess hall before looking back at the Decepticons. "Even though-?"

"I doubt it," Soundwave reassured him. "I assume it's because they have a medic on their team that they're coping so well."

"It's possible but I don't know if Hook ever had psychiatric experience," Groundhog stated. "I myself never really bothered with those classes. Too worried about the physical aspect what with the war coming. The medical credential is hard enough to attain without adding even more classes."

"And I can't tell you how happy you did!" Ratchet smiled as he used one of the boxcars to stand and made his way towards them, shaking foam off his hands. "Chief Medical Officer Ratchet."

Groundhog smiled and took the offered hand, "yes I know. I heard you speak once at a conference."

"Shriek is more like it," Rollerforce shook his head. "You dragged me to that, remember?"

"I've seen you as well, once during an emergency pre-war. Gossip vine stated you were going to be a great medic someday," Ratchet frowned slightly. "Though, I remember you being taller."

Rollerforce and Motorhead snickered and Groundhog shot them a glare. "Yes, yes. I'm short. Laugh it up." Which of course they promptly did without fear, as he was no longer the highest rank among them.

Groundhog just fumed but Ratchet quickly brought it down to a simmer with a small smirk and turning to Barricade he asked, "so can I assume they don't have their medical records either and are in need of a full workup?"

Two "meeps" quickly cut the laughter and Groundhog smirked evilly before turning to Ratchet. "Speaking of, why is there no medical facility yet? Or a work room for that matter?"

"That's right! You're also an engineer aren't you?" Wheeljack crowed happily as he made his way over having been finally pulled from the foam.

"Yes, I am actually- uh…?"

"I think introductions of everyone are in order," Optimus finally announced as he crawled out of the foam as dignified as he could. Unfortunately Ironhide trailing after him still dragging his foam cannon muttering darkly ruined any chance Optimus had.

"Right," Red Alert agreed, the small white creature now on his shoulder before he turned and jabbed a finger at the mech hovering beside him. "Starting with _you_. They," he waved vaguely in the direction of Groundhog and the others, "make sense seeing as they were looking for 'Cade and we _will_ be discussing about that construction unit later," he shot all the Decepticons a sharp look before turning back around. "But who the heck are you guys?"

Skyfire took a surprised step back as he realized that in his attempts to get a closer look at the unknown thing, he was right next to the glaring mech. "Uh, my apologies. I am Skyfire and the other flier is my companion Sunstorm. We are- _were_ neutrals during the war."

"How'd you get way out here on Earth then?" Bluestreak asked curiously.

"We were looking for our brothers who disappeared during an attack. We managed to receive a signal from the ship Optimus Prime and the others uncovered in the north."

"I'm sorry about your families," Red Alert said solemnly. "But it's a good thing you found us. If they're alive, hopefully they'll make their way here just as you did."

"We can only hope," Skyfire agreed as the still foamy Optimus finally joined them.

"And who is this Red?" the Autobot leader asked gesturing towards the white creatures, "and the other two. Or should I ask, what are they?"

"Gremlins," Inferno announced without preamble hauling Perceptor out of the mess. The small scientist looked rather exhausted as he shook himself as if he were a dog, sending foam everywhere, mostly on the already foam covered Rollerforce. The larger 'Con shot the scientist a small glare but Perceptor didn't even seem to notice the other mech as he looked for a way to get himself clean.

"Hah! I knew it!"

"Gremlins?" Optimus asked in tandem with Ironhide's triumphant crow.

"Not exactly," Hound chuckled. "They're, well I guess you could say they're sparklings as well."

"What?" Sideswipe was pulled out of his seeker watch to glance at the tracker in surprise. "Sparklings? Really? Whose?"

"Sam's," Red answered with aplomb.

Stunned silence as even Sunstreaker turned to stare in disbelief at that little revelation before Barricade turned towards Bumblebee. "Is there something you neglected to mention to us?"

"What?" 'Bee yelped outraged. "Don't look at me, I have absolutely no idea what he's talking about either!"

"It's a result of the All Spark," Blaster picked up the conversation. "From Sam running around in the city by the dam."

"Mission?" Ratchet asked surprised as Jazz's visor dimmed some as his optics narrowed.

"Ain't that my spare visor?"

"Um…"

"Wasn't John complaining about replacing some girl's car?" Ratchet asked looking to Optimus and ignoring Jazz's sudden interrogation of Blaster going on behind him.

"He did," Optimus' confirmed looking towards where the large black mech was still helping the smaller green one at the Dew trailer. "I believe we found it."

Red Alert just laughed. "There are four in all. The car, who we named Gravelgrinder, and the steering wheel actually was a secondary mech we named Spindle."

"And who's this little guy?" Jazz asked curiously, seemingly having gotten an acceptable answer from Blaster and turned to look at the small white mech.

"The X-box from that report. He's got an acid as his self defense so we named him Neurotoxic. The vending machine with the cannon is Dispensor."

"Why haven't you taken that thing away from him?" Ironhide demanded.

"You try and take it away from him," Inferno snorted as he joined them. "Go ahead, we'll watch."

"'Ferno," Red frowned at him. The fire rig didn't look the least chastised.

"But where did they come from?" Prowl demanded. "If they were from the last battle, where have they been all this time?"

"The underground base seems much larger than we first anticipated," Hound explained. "Though most if it is still damaged. We only got, what? Three floors down before we ran into a blocked hallway."

"There's more down there?" Ratchet yelped surprised before he turned to Groundhog. "And they were down there all this time? Did you do any work up on them? What is their current condition? How-"

"Ratchet!" Optimus quickly interrupted him. "There'll be enough time for that later." He turned back to Red Alert. "More floors don't make any sense. Why would we have encountered that exam room and such on the first floor?"

"From what Maggie, Glen and Simmons have been able to figure out, that room was actually just the holding bay for transport," Blaster explained having spent the most time with the two hackers. "The actual labs are down deeper."

"There's a frightening though," Barricade drawled. "Anyone else feel like they're stuck in the middle of a horror film?"

"All the time," Inferno sighed rather dramatically. Red Alert elbowed him sharply.

"Great, so there's more Thirteen junk down there?" Ironhide huffed. "Did you tell John?"

"Yeah, we told him. Maggie and Glen have been keeping him updated," Hound reassured him.

"Who are Maggie and Glen?" Skyfire asked puzzled.

"Oh, introductions, right," Optimus turned back to the other mech. "Call Sunstorm down and we'll introduce everyone. Though we'll have to introduce the other humans later."

"What?" Sunstreaker yelped angrily before pointing towards the larger flier in the air. "But he's the only one who can get the twins down!"

"Maybe someone should go get Sam and Epps. Or more specifically their coloring books," Ironhide snickered.

"Coloring books?" Rollerforce gave the other mech a puzzled look. "Painters?"

"They're Sunny's kids, that's for sure," Ratchet snickered. "Though I think as long as they're within sight we should have no problem."

"I'll try to get Sunstorm over here," Skyfire nodded and headed off towards the fliers to wave his companion down.

"How did you end up with fliers anyhow?" Blaster asked curiously.

"And there's two! What did you think when Ratchet told you?" Red Alert asked excitedly.

"There's not two, I swear to Primus," Groundhog reassured Inferno again at the mech's panicked look again.

"In truth, I myself didn't realize there were two in all my examinations," Ratchet told him honestly.

Groundhog thought about that for a moment. "Oh point. And I've been using your notes on Sunstreaker's condition to monitor Red's progress."

Red Alert looked ecstatic. Inferno looked slightly ill. "Optimus?"

Optimus held up his hands in a helpless gesture. "What do you want me to do about it? I have nothing to do with this."

"Talk to Sam if you want to get at Primus," Ratchet chuckled. "Or Jazz."

"Hey, leave me out of this! I've got enough problems," he yelped, darting behind Prowl who was looking just as horrified as Inferno was.

"Jazz doesn't have two, does he?" Prowl wasn't reassured by the shrugs the medics gave him.

"What _is_ the obsession with that number?" Sunstorm demanded as he followed Skyfire back to the group that was surprised to find two smaller figures running behind them.

"Papa! You see? We flew around all!" Jetstorm crowed happily barreling right to Sideswipe.

"We go high, yes?" Jetfire grinned looking up at Sunstreaker for approval.

"Yes you did fly high," Sunstreaker frowned. "But when I say come down and drop the cannon I mean it." Jetfire and Jetstorm instantly looked at the ground and shuffled their feet. "You have to listen to Sideswipe and I, and when we say something we mean it."

"Sunny, they didn't know," Sideswipe reminded him.

"Well they do now," Sunstreaker huffed. He tried to keep his glare but it dropped rather quickly. "And yes, we did see you fly. You were both very good. But you have to listen to Sunstorm and Skyfire when you're up there, understand?"

"**да****папа**," two voices choused.

"We really need to get those parenting classes started as soon as Judy is ready," Ratchet chuckled.

"Indeed, especially considering," Optimus drawled with a tilt of his head. Ratchet followed his gaze to where Bluestreak was hovering near Barricade's caution cone, each leaning towards one another as they watched the two sparklings still chattering madly.

"That's not the only place," Ironhide snickered as he joined them, giving a small nod in the direction of where Soundwave was watching Blaster… _again._ "Not to mention you."

Ratchet sent him a sharp frown. "Not to mention me what?"

Optimus just sighed before he turned back to two larger fliers. "Right," he spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "So let me introduce both Skyfire and Sunstorm." Hello's were given all around as Optimus introduced the others that had been left behind at the base and allowed Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to introduce their children who were staring at the new mechs curiously and how they came to be, mostly for Red and Inferno's benefit. Ratchet helped filling in the blanks where he could. Inferno did _not_ look reassured.

"Barricade? Your turn."

"Huh?" Barricade looked at Optimus confused for a moment before he seemed to snap himself out of it. "Oh right. Rollerforce, Motorhead and Groundhog," he pointed to each one as he called out their names. "Guys, the Autobots." There were hellos all around as Barricade ignored Optimus' rather aggravated gaze. "What? They'll figure out who's who on their own."

"We pretty much know about everyone already," Groundhog told Optimus. "Judy already gave us the who's who around here."

"Oh." Optimus didn't know why he wasn't surprised at that but he wasn't.

"That and we kind of riffled through your hangers," Rollerforce chuckled.

"_What_?" multiple voices yelped.

"Oh and I organized your datapads," Groundhog continued. Optimus just _stared_ at him. "What, we got really board some days."

"In between searching underground bases, gremlin hunting, hijacked trucks and date spying… yeah pretty much nothing happened around here," Rollerforce chuckled.

"Don't think I haven't forgiven you for that either," Bluestreak drawled as both he and Motorhead shot a dark look at- Red Alert?

The away group gawked at them. "What was that about a hijacking?" Prowl asked in a slight daze.

"That Dew truck didn't just show up you know," Hound explained at the stunned looks. "There's a whole story to that one."

"Yeah, poor driver. Keller had a time getting him to sign some confidentiality forms and whatnot," Blaster snickered.

"The real kicker was that we knew him," Red Alert chuckled.

"Really? Who?" Jazz asked curiously.

"Todd."

"The dude from the jungle?" Sideswipe asked curiously.

"Oh yeah! Wasn't there some package that showed up during the insanity?" Inferno spoke up turning to Ironhide. "Keller sent it out to you guys! Did you get it? What was it?"

"Him."

The base group looked surprised, turning towards the Scorpion mimic now sunning himself dry. "And what is him?" Hound asked surprised.

"Scorponok. Blackout's teammate," Soundwave explained.

"Only you Prime, could go out looking for Energon and come back with a scorpion," Inferno hooted.

"Speaking of, how was it? Did you get a lot?" Red inquired.

"Loads," Perceptor finally joined the conversation, any trace of foam completely gone. He looked a bit puzzled as to what to do with the large bed sheet he was holding before Blaster gained a look of horrified surprise and snagged it out of his hand, hoping Ratchet didn't notice the impromptu rag that they had been using since the foam guns were implemented. Ratchet did and sent him a sharp glare. Blaster pointed at Red Alert and the glare shifted.

Red either didn't notice the dark stare however or just didn't care as he was too busy looking about the area on the other side of the moat. "Uh huh…and where is the Energon?"

Perceptor's optics winked in confusion. "We put them in the trailer obviously."

Red shot him a rather annoyed glare of his own. "Obviously," he repeated sarcastically before he turned towards Optimus. "And _where_ exactly is the trailer?"

Ratchet's head whipped around from where he was trying to glare a hole through the security director while Optimus spun around in shock and stared at the open space on the other side of the moat. He gaped at the emptiness that greeted him and groaned as he realized that in the aftermath of meeting up with the fliers and the walk then sprint to the base upon no response from Red Alert, the trailer with all their supplies and much needed Energon that they _needed_ to _survive_ had been left back at the meeting point completely unguarded and utterly forgotten.

"_Slag_!"

-To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note**: Huh, I guess it was calm. Well, calmer than most chapters. :P So no, the fic is NOT dead. Sorry for the delay to those who have been waiting and a warm Hello to the new people who have recently found this fic. (there's been quite a few) :) Hope to have the next chapter up either next week or the week after that! Later all!


	185. A Hearty Plant

**Cover Me**

**Written**** By** **The ****Black**** Dragon**** Queen**

Authors Notes: Still no excuses. But I will try to get a better rhythm going in terms of updating. Every other week at least if nothing else. ;_; EDIT: Yes, Weather/Whether has been fixed. ;P This is what happens when I promise myself a slice of pie as a reward if I get the chapter up by Tuesday night. (Tuesday, 3am Wednesday... I still got a slice of pie xD)

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eighty Five: A Hearty Plant

"Why do _we _have to be the ones to get the trailer?" Rollerforce asked aloud to no one in particular as he trudged along behind the seven other mechs heading towards the last know location of the trailer and it's precious cargo.

"Simple. Everyone else already made this trek," Barricade called back over his shoulder before he frowned at the distance between his enforcer and their position. "And you can use the exercise apparently."

"Uh huh," Motorhead drawled from where he was walking beside a rather amused Bluestreak. "So you're here then because?"

"Prime hates me, what else is new?" Barricade got a sharp elbow in his side from the Autobot walking next to him. "What?"

"We're here because we know where the Energon is, obviously," Perceptor countered as he turned back to answer Motorhead. Barricade shook his head and moved towards Soundwave and away from the small scientist.

"Uh huh," Motorhead muttered again. "But it's not our fault the thing got left behind in all the chaos. Why do we have to get it? And why did Groundhog get to stay back at the base? Why couldn't we have stayed too?"

"You _wanted_ your medical evaluation?" Blaster asked incredulously.

"Oh I doubt anyone is getting an evaluation on anything," Hound waved a hand vaguely. "I saw the medics having fun hashing out a floor plan for the new medical facility while Wheeljack drew up the blueprints."

"So why am I here?" Rollerforce asked petulantly.

"Brute strength since Ironhide wanted to remain back incase Will needed him and Inferno wanted to stay for Red's medical evaluation," Barricade retorted. "Though with Red giving Optimus his rather _detailed_ report of _every little thing_ that happened since we left, it probably won't even be done today."

"Right…" Rollerforce snorted. "So _why_ does it have to be me and not that huge plane? He could transport the trailer no problem, _especially_ since he can fly!"

"Rollerforce!" Barricade snapped. "Stop complaining already!"

"Baby," Motorhead snickered.

"I'm not a baby!" Rollerforce yelped. "I'm just allergic to work!"

"Cry baby," Soundwave confirmed.

"Hey!"

Hound hid a smile behind a hand at the mech's outraged cry and the continued ribbing of his companions. He had to admit, the 'Cons were entertaining if nothing else. They seemed to be a never-ending source of both fascination and amusement all at the same time. They were a novelty to the Autobots who had never really seen any Decepticon out of a battle situation before arriving on Earth and it was amazing how well they could get along. '_Speaking of_…'

"I doubt it will be too much trouble," Perceptor stated to Rollerforce from where he was leading the group, frowning a bit in confusion as Hound began making his way around all of them. "How hard can it be to haul a trailer home?"

"According to Ratchet's interpretation or Prime's?" Soundwave asked rather cheerfully and both Motorhead and Bluestreak snickered again.

"At least it's a pretty day and not raining," Bluestreak added. "Plus did you really want to stay behind and listen to Red's report? You know he would have us sit in to add anything he 'forgot' even though he never forgets anything and this way we don't have to do anymore gremlin-sitting since Optimus, or rather Prowl, will want to look them over in detail and find out everything he can about them. I'm sticky enough for one day, thank you. Even though we rinsed ourselves off with Ron's hose before we left I can still feel the darn dew residue on my arms. That stuff is horrible to get off and even using the dish soap Judy got us I swear I still feel it."

He turned to Soundwave next to him and elaborated further. "Glen offered to get us some actual car soap but Groundhog said he wasn't too sure about using it on our more delicate systems due to some of the chemicals in them so we decided to go a safer rout and that was when Judy came up with the dish soap. Plus it's safe enough to use on the gremlins themselves and it's even okay for Crikey if he gets into it. They use it on animals who get caught in oils spills apparently."

Motorhead caught Bluestreak's elbow and pulled him back slightly from the befuddled Soundwave. Blaster just snickered at the overwhelmed look the other mech had. They may both be communications, but Blaster doubted Soundwave had ever encountered someone like Bluestreak before.

Barricade looked heavenward while Rollerforce muttered rather darkly about things he was going to do to the security mech as well as the Autobot leader for having them hike all the way back out into the desert to clean up what was their, or rather just Optimus', mess. He was surprised when another mech moved over to his free side, determination clear in his expression.

"So…" Hound drawled, his gaze focused squarely on the horizon rather then the 'Con beside him. "Any particular reason you and Bumblebee are colder to each other than the artic you just got back from?"

All the other mechs save Soundwave were suddenly surrounding Barricade and staring at him. Hell, even Perceptor was staring at him. Soundwave just chuckled as he continued on, though admittedly at a slower pace so he could hear what he could only assume would be a rather entertaining explanation.

Barricade glared at the shorter Autobot. "Why are you here? You know what happened."

"Only though second hand testimony and overhearing a great deal," Perceptor admitted. He smirked at the confused looks. "What? No one notices me. No one ever notices the tiny scientist in the background. You hear a lot when you're practically invisible."

"Or all invisible. Mirage can attest to that," Hound chuckled.

"Who?" Motorhead looked to Bluestreak in confusion.

"Hound's boyfriend."

"Really?"

"We are not discussing Hound and his love life," Rollerforce interrupted as he caught up to them and snagged Barricade's arm to keep him from sneaking away as he was trying to do. "We want to know what's up with the boss and what it has to do with that yellow Autobot." He turned to Barricade. "Be grateful that Groundhog is back at the base. He noticed it too. You're normally indifferent to just about _everything_. What the heck has you and that Autobot so pissed off with one another?"

Barricade clamped his mouth shut and glared at Rollerforce, yanking his arm out of his friend's grasp and shoving his way out of the encircling mechs. "None of your business. It has nothing to do with any of you."

"It may not but maybe we can help," Motorhead insisted as he left Bluestreak's side and jogged a bit to catch up to his boss and friend. "We won't know until you tell us."

Barricade shot the other mech a small glare and Motorhead was surprised when his gaze shifted ever so slightly over his shoulder at Bluestreak behind him before he returned his glare on Motorhead. "No you can't."

"Seriously, what the heck has you more riled up than _Starscream_?" Rollerforce demanded as he quickly joined the other two 'Cons. "Honestly, if it affects you it affects your team and _we're_ your team. We have a right to know."

Barricade remained tense for a few more seconds before he let out an annoyed huff. "Maybe but it's my problem. I should be able to handle it by myself. You don't have to get involved."

Rollerforce threw up his hands in exasperation. "Seriously! What the fuck happened? Did someone _die_? What?"

"Nothing so detrimental," Soundwave chuckled, ignoring Barricade's sharp warning glare. "No matter what Barricade thinks, it'll all work out."

"Speak for yourself," Barricade sneered, his gaze quickly darting this time to Blaster.

Motorhead was now very confused and he shared a look with Rollerforce. Deciding to ignore it for the moment, he tried to put on a cheerful face. "Hey, we survived the war and Starscream. After that, nothing can faze us."

Soundwave snickered. "Especially a link."

"_What_?" everyone yelped aghast. Rollerforce and Motorhead both looked to be on the verge of falling over in shock. Motorhead being linked to an Autobot was at least plausible but _Barricade_?

"Barricade's _linked_?" Hound asked stunned. How was it they never noticed? Was Barricade just that good at keeping secrets as well as hiding his emotions?

"With _Bumblebee_?" Blaster turned bright optics towards the black and white.

Barricade reared back, a horrified look on his face. "What? _No_! Primus no!"

Everyone's stunned looks morphed into blatant surprise. "Then," Bluestreak looked puzzled between the scowling Barricade, the smirking Soundwave and the sympathetic Perceptor, "with who?"

* * *

"Sam?"

Everyone just _stared_ at the grinning Jazz where he was lounging against one of the few clean boxcars outside the main hanger. "That's what I said."

Red Alert sent a sorrowful glance towards the hanger where the youngest Autobot had disappeared. "Well that certainly explains the sudden hostility." Inferno was just gaping at the returned group in complete astonishment trying to process the dramatic bombshell Jazz had just dropped at Groundhog's innocent inquire about his commander's odd behavior.

"A human?" Groundhog repeated stunned, turning to Ratchet for confirmation. "Barricade is linked to a human?"

"Can that even happen?" Skyfire asked concerned. This was the first time the strange situation concerning the Decepticon and human could actually be discussed without any of the party involved being present. "A human and a Cybertronion? I mean, _how_?"

"Who knows?" Ratchet threw up his hands in exasperation and Wheeljack quickly rescued the data pad from his husband's grasp. "But apparently it can since they show all the signs though." He frowned as he realized his hands were empty and shot Wheeljack a small glare. "So I'm not about to question the how's and why's. I'm more interested in keeping them from going insane."

"_What_?" Groundhog looked both stunned and horrified. "What do you mean by that?"

"Unfortunately they're being rather inflexible about it," Optimus disclosed gently.

"Stubborn glitches is more like it," Sunstreaker huffed as he went over Jetstorm with his own cleaning cloth, wiping any perceived residual soda and caked on dirt off the sparkling's panels even though they had been cleaned off with the hose same as everyone else.

It had been a bit of a fight to keep them from taking off with the hose but Skyfire had pointed out the item had to be connected to the pump to even work. Jetfire was trying to hide behind Sideswipe but the red mech had a hand clamped on his arm and wasn't letting him getting away. The sparklings would just have to get use to Sunstreaker's rather zealous, clean lifestyle. Sideswipe himself had been pounced and scrubbed within an inch of his life with barely any notice by Sunstreaker on numerous occasions.

"You mean they're rejecting the bond?" Groundhog asked aghast. Few mechs actually fought a link but the few who did usually made themselves sick or in some extreme cases close to offlining but a link could not be denied. Did no one explain to the human just how detrimental a closed link could be?

"Barricade certainly is," Wheeljack confirmed as he made another line on the data pad he held in his hand. Ratchet frowned and instantly snatched it back, changing the line back before handing it to an astonished Groundhog.

"_Barricade_ is denying it?" he asked horrified, not even bothering to glance at the data pad. "Not Sam?"

"None of us really know how Sam feels about the whole situation," Optimus admitted. "Soundwave's team seems intent on running interference. Whether to give the boy space or just to mess with us, we're not sure."

"Frenzy and the others?" Groundhog frowned down at the pad, not really seeing it. "Normally I'd say that they're messing with you but…"

"I thought it had more to do with that Knight guy," Sunstorm frowned and Red Alert glanced at him baffled.

"That's another issue. We'll deal with that issue later. Right now we're trying to figure out how to beat some sense into 'Cade," Ironhide declared.

"Here, here!" Sunstreaker crowed as he let Jetstorm go and reached for his twin. Jetstorm wasted no time bolting and leaving his brother to his fate, clambering behind Skyfire in order to pout in semi privacy as no one could see him.

"Well it would be a bit of a shock to realize that you're bonded to an alien," Skyfire tried to mollify the two rather adamant mechs, ignoring the sparkling behind him. "I know if it happened to me it would I would probably take a long time to come to terms with it."

"But it's a link. And a link can not be denied, irregardless of what they are," Prowl stated.

"Or whom they're actually in love with," Red Alert guessed, his gaze darting back towards the far hanger.

"Wha-?" Inferno finally snapped out of his stupor and looked at everyone completely befuddled. "Who's in love with whom?"

Groundhog was frowning. "From what I understand from Red Alert, Barricade at least got along with Bumblebee but-"

"Oh no, not that," Optimus interrupted. "We don't know Barricade as well as you do so we have no idea what Barricade actually is feeling other than what he _has_ let slipped."

"But we _do_ know Bumblebee," Ratchet clarified. "And he's been head over heels in love with Sam since the word 'go'."

"So you can understand the sudden tenseness between them," Jazz sighed. "And poor Sam in the middle." Groundhog nodded, not really surprised by the reveal. Barricade just seemed to have that sort of luck in everything.

"And Sam's feelings?" Red asked softly. Shrugs all around answered him and his optics dimmed slightly. "All this time traveling together and you have no idea?" he glanced at Prowl. "When did the link first come to light?"

"Right after the seekers attacked and Barricade was trapped in the snow."

"_What_?" Groundhog yelped. "What happened?"

"Relax man. He just got stuck in the snow for a bit. We dug him out right quick," Jazz snickered.

"But that's how we found out about it. Sam heard him," Ratchet explained. "And I mean thoughts. Not actual words."

"How did Sam take the revelation?"

"Like we said. We really don't know how he feels about the whole thing," Wheeljack said. "Sunny?"

Sunstreaker frowned as he gave one last buff on Jetfire's shoulder. With a sigh, he let the sparkling go and stood up. "Out of anyone, Soundwave's team probably knows the best out of any of us," he admitted reluctantly.

Sideswipe nodded in agreement, dropping a hand on the pouting Jetfire's head as the sparkling ran to his side. "Sam's been pretty closed mouth about it but we weren't really pushing him for his feelings about everything."

"He did speak to Will," Ironhide confessed, surprising everyone and they all turned to him expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate. Ironhide suddenly looked sheepish. "Well Will didn't tell _me_ anything. He just said they talked. It was private between them."

"At least Sam is seeking out an adult confident," Optimus sounded relieved.

"And considering Will is in a similar situation, I'm glad he's willing to speak with Sam," Prowl nodded.

"What do you mean by that?" Ironhide glared at the other mech.

"Oh come on," Ratchet huffed annoyed. "If you're not completely in love with Will and vise versa, I'm a toaster oven."

"It _is_ a bit different since they aren't linked," Wheeljack reminded him gently.

"They might as well be," Optimus snickered.

Ratchet grinned wickedly. "We should be grateful that Will is at least symmetrical."

"Oh shut up," Ironhide grumbled as the other Autobots all laughed. Seriously, why did everyone have to pick on him?

Groundhog just looked mystified at the statement and the reaction it produced. _'What does symmetry have to do with anything_?'

* * *

"Why is there a hole in the ground?" Rollerforce frowned at the large space before him. His optics brightened as he realized some of it was still smoking in places.

"Ah, well that patch of Earth had the unfortunate happenstance to have a indigenous plant growing out of it," Perceptor explained with a shrug. "Ironhide felt the need to rectify the situation."

Rollerforce sent a sideways glance at the scientist before turning back to Soundwave. "What did he say?"

"That's where a cactus was growing. Ironhide blew it up."

"_Why_?" Motorhead asked, amazed at the sheer size of the hole.

"Cactus don't grow symmetrically," Blaster explained with a small chuckle.

"'Cacti'," Perceptor corrected. "More than one cactus is called 'cacti'."

"At least we're almost there," Soundwave laughed.

"Hallelujah," Rollerforce crowed, turning away from the crater and heading in the direction Barricade was already walking in. After the dramatic revelation, Barricade had clamped up tighter than Optimus' boxcar and refused to speak to anyone.

"Can a human hold a link?" Bluestreak asked quietly as they continued on towards the trailer that could just be seen a head of them. "I mean… he's a human."

"Best guess we had is it's due to the All Spark," Perceptor explained.

"But does that mean it's not a real link?" Blaster frowned. "Is it just residue from the cube?"

Soundwave shrugged. "Who knows, but by all speculation, it's permanent. At least on Barricade's end. He seems rather stubborn that Sam can't sustain a link and therefore is unaffected by it."

"But that's not what happening," Hound guessed.

"Sam is feeling rather responsible," Perceptor confirmed. "Whether or not he does and _can_ sustain an actual link is as yet unproven."

"And not to mention Bumblebee is rather stubborn on getting it all to work out for the best for Sam's sake if nothing else," Soundwave agreed.

Hound nodded thoughtfully. "How is he taking it? Bumblebee I mean."

"Not well," Perceptor sighed. "From what I've learned, he himself was in love with Sam. For Sam to have a link with Barricade is distressing enough."

"For Barricade to be denying that link is infuriating," Hound guessed. "Bumblebee probably feels like he's been smacked in the face."

"Boss man has a link with someone he himself wants a link with and is turning it down. Yeah, I can see how that could be grating on someone," Rollerforce snorted in frustration.

"Barricade actually thinks he's doing them a favor," Soundwave admitted.

"_What_?"

He nodded at the astounded looks he received. "He thinks that since Sam being human means he doesn't have a link on his end and therefore free to choose who he really wants to be with like the rest of the humans. Especially if it's 'Bee he wants to be with. From what I've understand in between Sunstreaker's fuming, he's even given them his permission which Bumblebee threw back at him."

Perceptor startled at this. "No wonder Sunny jettisoned them out of the garbage chute."

"He did what in the where now?" Rollerforce looked rather bewildered at that statement.

"So Barricade is essentially sacrificing himself for their sake?" Blaster asked surprised.

"Not happening," Rollerforce and Motorhead stated in tandem.

"There's no way boss man would do _anything_ for _anyone else_. At least, not without gaining something in return. And _especially_ not for an Autobot," Motorhead huffed. He glanced at Bluestreak apologetically. "No offense."

"None taken."

"Then what is his motive?" Perceptor asked curiously. "He's been rather stubborn about this. Insisting that the link does not matter and that Bumblebee and Sam are free to peruse a relationship as they wish."

"Who knows?" Soundwave shrugged.

"Perhaps he is afraid of what it would mean?" Bluestreak asked. He ducked his head a bit. "I was." Motorhead's lightly brushed his fingers over Blue's arm.

"Barricade? Afraid?" Rollerforce asked incredulously.

"Possible," Soundwave admitted. "Also there's Starscream to take into account."

"What do you mean?" Motorhead asked.

"Think about it. Starscream finds out 'Cade has a Link with the human that killed Megatron?"

Hound cringed. "Not good I'm guessing."

"Sam essentially defeated the whole Decepticon army," Soundwave admitted. "Yeah, that's not good."

"And Starscream never did like Barricade. We never found out the _why_ but everyone knew they couldn't stand one another," Motorhead nodded.

"So it might have nothing to do with Bumblebee at all," Hound affirmed.

"Oh it more than likely does," Soundwave countered.

Hound glared at him. "Well? Which is it?"

"I would think its more a case of everything happening too soon, too fast," Perceptor theorized.

Soundwave mulled over that. "That… may be the best analysis yet. The All Spark being destroyed, Starscream, the humans, and-" he paused before shrugging, "well and everything else it could be too much too fast."

"Boss man could handle pressure but is crap at juggling more than one thing at a time." Rollerforce nodded. "Especially when emotions are involved."

"Are we all done gossiping?" Barricade called out irritably. "'Cause were here!" Everyone startled and quickly ran to catch up to where Barricade was leaning against the trailer. Everyone stared at the thing while Perceptor quickly made his way to the back to check the cargo. Barricade glared at them all. "Have a nice chat, did we?"

Rollerforce smirked at him. "Yeah, I say we're all caught up on everything."

Barricade glanced at Soundwave. "Everything?"

Everyone turned Soundwave curiously. "One problem at a time I believe," he retorted in all seriousness. "Who's doing what in getting this thing back to the base?"

"No idea," Barricade shrugged as he turned back to the trailer, ignoring everyone else.

Hound frowned as he glanced at the two 'Cons suspiciously wondering if that had anything to do with Soundwave's hesitation before finishing with the term "everything else". "How heavy is it?" he asked, setting his suspicions aside for now.

"Very," Perceptor admitted as he returned. "We jammed it full with compressed cubes."

"_How_ in the heck are we supposed to drag it back?" Rollerforce demanded. "It's not like any of us can haul it with our alt modes, we don't have the chassis to do so." Perceptor turned to stare at him appraisingly and he leapt back. "I may be a truck but I can't pull this thing! Especially since it's fully loaded!"

Perceptor turned to Soundwave who shifted uncomfortably. "I don't have the hauling capacity either. No way to attach it."

"So what do we do now?" Bluestreak asked worriedly.

Barricade frowned as he stared at the trailer critically. "Did anyone think to bring a rope?"

"I knew we forgot something," Perceptor cried out in sudden realization.

Barricade groaned and dropped his head in his hand. At least no one was talking about Sam's "link" to him anymore.

* * *

"Sam's _linked_ to Barricade?" Mikaela's shout practically echoed throughout the entire building. Ravage winced from his place at the foot of the couch as a door slammed open somewhere down the hall of the barracks and the female herself appeared in the lounge area, Miles trailing after her looking rather guiltily. Her ire focused squarely on her ex. "And you didn't tell me because _why_?"

Sam cringed, sinking down further into the couch as Ron chuckled and stood up to leave the kids to it. "Good luck," he half-whispered to his son before he headed towards his own room where Judy was no doubt waiting for him with a slew of her own questions. He doubted she would be surprised by the turn of events however. After all, she had been the one to guess that they would be having a Cybertronion as a son-in-law, though the "who" no one had guessed on. Perhaps Ron didn't have to pay on that bet after all.

- To Be Continued

* * *

Authors Notes: Yeah, the gossip vine is a hale and hearty plant. :) So one more "blah" chapter where strangely enough, a lot happens O.o - then finally 'Bee and 'Cade have it out. xD /stares at Megatron/ what are you doing with the hose?

Meg: isn't it obvious? Making the mud wrestling pit! /evil grin/

Ah... yeah. /eyes the scorpion in the mud/ Well join us next time for chapter 186: The Latest Buzz. (XD)


	186. No Rest for the Weary

**Cover Me**

**Written**** By** **The ****Black**** Dragon**** Queen**

Author's Notes: . . . /_slinks away_/ (Changed chapter title, explanation in end notes)

CHAPTER ONE AUDIO HAS BEEN COMPLETED! THANKS SO MUCH TO TIERRA

www(dot)mediafire(dot)com/?6hckw8nbda3o1xy

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eighty Six: No Rest for the Weary

They had overcome nearly every obstacle. They had obtained some chains, rather than a rope, and had hauled the blasted thing all the way here and now they were stopped by, of all things, a strip of water. Rollerforce glared at the murky liquid. "How in the pit do we get it over the moat?"

"Optimus!" Barricade suddenly yelled out, startling the still lounging Scorponok.

Perceptor next to him winced. "_Must_ you be so loud?"

"_What_?" Optimus' voice came from the main hanger, just as loud.

"Come get your shit trailer!"

Even the sigh was loud though barley audible from Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's chastising shout of "Language!"

"Fine! Hang on!" Optimus finally called back.

"No! Now!" Barricade yelled back. "We have to leave this thing here, we ain't coming back for it!"

"'Aren't'," Perceptor suddenly frowned. "'We _aren't_ coming back for it'."

"Oh whatever," Barricade huffed as he nodded to Groundhog already headed their way, the two sparklings running after him. Optimus and the others appeared in the hanger door by the time Groundhog was halfway there. Barricade was both relieved and surprised that Bumblebee didn't seem to be with them. He wondered if the bug was hell bent on avoiding him.

The sparklings had made it to the moat already and were staring down at the water hesitantly by the time Groundhog had arrived. Scorponok seemed for all intended purpose to have gone back to sleep. "Welcome back!" the smaller 'Con's grin was more of a smirk as he glanced at Rollerforce. "Enjoy the exercise?"

"It was _you_!" Rollerforce yelped, the chain from his hands dropping with a thud to the ground. "_You're _the one who told them to send us for this thing, aren't you?"

"Oh don't be silly," Groundhog waved a hand dismissively as he hopped over the moat, the jet twins watching him intently. "That was all Ironhide."

"I was all what?" Ironhide asked distractedly as he searched the moat for any movement of Crikey's.

"Did you know that hole of yours is still smoking?" Blaster asked instead, ignoring the fuming 'Con beside him.

Ironhide actually looked up at preened a bit at that while Optimus looked at him disapprovingly. "Just hope nothing catches on fire out there," he scolded the gunner.

"What's there to catch on fire?" Jazz laughed. "There's nothing _there_ anymore! He blew up all the cactus's."

"'Cacti'. It's 'cacti'! More than one cactus-"

"Perceptor, we don't care! The _humans_ don't care at this point. Grammatical errors are not a priority right now," Ratchet frowned. "How do we get the trailer over the moat?"

"I was just stating," Perceptor frowned with a quick glance at the smaller twins. Though they seemed to be hardly paying attention to the adults, instead speaking to each other in rapid Russian and pointing to the moat.

"How did you get that green one over the moat?" Wheeljack asked the others.

"We had to pass it over," Red Alert told them. "Though it took a long time because Gravelgrinder tried to do the whole thing himself."

"He managed to drop it a time or two and it got wedged at one point, but we got it over." Blaster chuckled. "We didn't even know they were hauling it over until we heard the crash."

"That does seem to be the only option," Prowl said eyeing the trailer and the moat. "Ironhide, Inferno, Rollerforce and Soundwave in the moat to help stabilize it."

"Excuse you?" Rollerforce yelped angrily. "Why not you in the moat?"

"I'm not tall enough," Prowl stated simply, the "obviously" implied but not said.

"Water is not cold?" Jetfire suddenly asked Sideswipe.

"Go to sleep it won't make them?" Jetstorm added.

"What? Oh, no. This water isn't like the artic water. This is warm water and the taller mechs can actually stand on the bottom."

"We too go in water?" Jetstorm asked excitedly, actually bouncing up and down in place. Jetfire still looked apprehensive.

"Well I don't suppose it could hurt," Sunny mused as he glanced at Sideswipe. The red mech just shrugged.

"Absolutely not!" Sunstorm suddenly countered behind them. Jetstorm slumped while Jetfire actually looked relieved.

"Why not?" Sunstreaker demanded. "Is water that bad for them?"

"But we hosed them off earlier and you said it was okay!" Sideswipe added alarmed.

"Hosing off is one thing but actually submerging them completely may waterlog their turbines." Skyfire added, as he looked the twins over.

"How so?" Ratchet asked, a data pad already in his hands. He was not amused by the two shrugs.

"We were not fliers originally, remember?" Skyfire told him. "We're going mostly on instincts and second hand knowledge from our brothers."

Sunstorm snorted. "Solarflare in water? You'd have better luck getting Astralplane to sit still."

"Perhaps after we do our preliminary overview we'll have more of an idea what you can and can not do," Groundhog told the still pouting Jetstorm. The sparkling just looked at him puzzled.

"After Groundhog and I check you out and see what may hurt you, then we'll know if you can play in the water," Ratchet clarified. "For now, we want to make sure nothing can hurt you so no water until we say so."

"да."

"That doesn't mean that _you're_ excused," Prowl drawled, staring at Ironhide and Inferno.

"Aw man," Inferno huffed as he looked down at the water. "Do we have too?"

Inferno barely felt the hand pressed against his back, but he did feel the shove as he was pushed into the water. "Don't be such a baby!" Ironhide chucked as he jumped down after him. Inferno tried to look furious but couldn't achieve it with the water dripping off of him making him look more like a drowned cat that anything else.

"Inferno and Rollerforce on one side and 'Hide and myself on the other should work best," Soundwave stated as he dropped down into the water as well.

"I hate all this moisture!" Rollerforce muttered but he dropped down into the water before Barricade could shove him.

"Why must this planet be so wet anyhow?" Bluestreak asked rhetorically.

"I don't know, I think it's pretty neat."

"You would," Barricade drawled. Hound just shrugged nonchalantly.

It took some maneuvering and Scorponok had joined the four in the water before they finally passed over the trailer to the other side. Gravelgrinder had appeared and was standing a ways away from the group watching but the smaller one's were no where to be found. Red had wandered off to find them leaving Groundhog and Wheeljack in charge of the operation from their respective sides of the moat.

"That thing is heavier than anything," Rollerforce muttered as he clambered out of the moat.

"Indeed," Soundwave chuckled. "Makes you wonder if we shouldn't have just emptied it and left it on the far side."

Inferno and Rollerforce stared at him but Ratchet snorted. "Easier to just haul the whole thing over."

"Says the person not doing any of the lifting!" Rollerforce yelped.

Optimus was looking at the trailer and the yard in general. "Where should we put it? Main hanger?"

"That would be my guess," Wheeljack nodded, half paying attention to the conversation and Ratchet baiting the larger 'Con.

"We should build a storage facility as well," Prowl stated a thoughtful frown on his face. "Or refit one of the hangers after we have some housing units up? What would be better? New housing units or just refurbish the hangers and build new storage units?"

"Forget what we're _going_ to do," Groundhog stated as he hopped the moat with Bluestreak and Motorhead. "What are we _doing_ tonight as far as sleeping arrangements go?" There were blank stares all around and Groundhog huffed before turning to Barricade. "We've been crashing in your hanger and while four is pushing it, we can't fit five or six in there!

"And we've been having the gremlins in the main hanger," Red Alert added as he reappeared, Neurotoxic on his shoulder chittering madly. "And I have no idea where you two are going to go," he finished pointing to the larger mech hovering a bit behind the group uncertainly.

Skyfire looked a bit surprised before he took in the hangers scattered about. "Um…"

"Slag," Optimus sighed as he too looked about. "Does anyone mind doubling up for the time being?"

"We're already full, thanks," Sunstreaker huffed as he watched Sideswipe play hide and seek with the sparklings around the boxcars.

"I was speaking to the few who have their own hangers," Optimus drawled. Ironhide and Perceptor startled while Blaster ducked his head.

"Well, my hanger has all my projects in it but I don't think that would be too much of a problem if you're use to it," Perceptor directed towards Skyfire.

"Are you kidding? After being with Solarflare, I'm sure that it would be tidy in comparison."

"And Ironhide, would you mind bunking with Sunstorm."

Ironhide startled. "Why with me? Why not shove him with Blaster? He's by himself too."

"I think Blaster already has a roommate," Optimus drawled. Everyone turned to stare at Soundwave who actually smirked. Blaster ducked his head again.

"Then the question becomes, do you want him in my hanger will all my guns?" Ironhide countered.

Optimus' optics flickered before he looked over at Skyfire unsure. "Um…"

"I shall be in the main hanger of course!" Sunstorm announced firmly. "Its where I belong."

"But we're always going in and out of that hanger! You'll never get any rest," Hound countered.

"I can attest to that," Optimus mumbled.

"There where should he go?"

Barricade shook his head as he left the Autobots too it and headed towards his own hanger. Bumblebee or not, he was ready to just fall over and sleep. Though it seemed as if the four following him weren't about to let that happen however.

"So… want to talk about it now?" Rollerforce asked curiously.

"Not particularly," Barricade growled.

"Oh come on!" Rollerforce huffed. "Don't make me have to sit on you! Soundwave will help!" The other 'Con nodded in affirmation.

"There's nothing to talk about and even if there _was_, it's none of your business!"

"You're continued existence is our business," Soundwave reminded him.

"Which, according to Starscream, isn't for very much longer."

"Morbid much?" Motorhead drawled.

"Realistic," Barricade countered.

"Morbidly realistic," Groundhog finished with a huff. Barricade had slowed the closer they got to the hanger before he finally came to a full stop, the others halting behind him. "Do you want us to stay?"

Barricade's first response was to say yes, wanting to use the others as an excuse to _not_ have to speak to the bug, but he finally sighed and shook his head. "You'd might as well head back," he told them. "Watch the insanity of them figuring everything out."

Groundhog looked upward. "I meant did you want us to find other arrangements. I'm sure Hound won't mind moving out of the hanger he shares with Bluestreak."

"Do you think?" Motorhead asked excitedly as he followed the others back.

"Doubtful, some are going to have to have three to a building either way so you may as well crash with them both," Soundwave told him.

"If only to keep things proper," Rollerforce chuckled. "With that in mind, 'Wave! You got yourself another roomy!"

"Only if you want to die."

Barricade shook his head as he headed for the hanger door. He really didn't want to speak with the yellow Autobot but best to get it out of the way. With that in mind, he pushed the door open-

-And stared at the empty hanger. Bumblebee wasn't there. After staring in disbelief a few moments, he stepped further into the hanger and glanced about. Some of the bug's own stuff was also missing. Coming to a halt in the middle of the hanger he tried to process what he was seeing. It seemed as if the Autobot had managed to get one up on him. The mech had moved out!

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

"It's nothing to worry about, honestly," Sam stated again, slouching against Mile's headboard, the pillow clutched against his chest. When he had moved into the hanger loft, Miles had taken over Sam's abandoned room in the barracks. He wasn't so sure moving had been such a smart idea anymore.

"That's not what the mechs say," Miles said with a frown from where he sat at the left end corner of the bed. Sam felt like burrowing his head in the pillow if he didn't think Mikaela would suffocate him with it from the glare she was shooting him from the right corner.

"So let me get this straight," she said slowly. "The longer Barricade, and you," she added pointing to Sam. "Because you're just as conflicted about this, I know you." Sam couldn't deny it so said nothing. "The longer you two ignore this link, it's going to put a strain on Barricade's spark and cause him pain?" She dropped her head in her hands at Sam's solemn nod. "Not to mention what it might do you!"

"Barricade doesn't seem to think it _could_ do anything to Sam," Miles told her. "Even though Sam could _hear_ him through a telepathic link."

"I don't think it was telepathic…" Sam muttered.

"Then what would you call it?" Mikaela asked him. Sam shrugged and Mikaela looked at the other occupants in the room for their input.

"Why are we here?" Rumble muttered to himself from where he was leaning against the small desk.

"H-h-hush," Frenzy poked him from the desk chair before Megatron took over.

"Usually the link between sparks allows our audio receptors to perfectly attune to each other, for lack of a better phrase," he shrugged. "I don't know what it would mean for a human."

"Brain waves?" Ravage asked with a yawn from the floor.

"I thought telepathy was still a myth," Buzzsaw asked from the windowsill.

"Who knows?" Laserbeak drawled from the headboard. "Humans are surprisingly complicated little things."

Mikaela looked thoughtful, ignoring the two birds bickering. She glanced up at Sam. "And what are your feelings towards Barricade? Don't think about the link or anything like that. What do _you_ feel about him?"

Sam was quiet, picking at a seam in the pillowcase. It was hard enough when he spoke to Will about his feelings, now it was even harder with his best friend, ex-girlfriend and Barricade's own friends staring at him. Not to mention _Megatron_.

"Sam? Do you even _like _him?" Mikaela asked worriedly. "I thought you were getting along pretty well but if you were hell bent on helping him out of some elaborate idea of responsibility…"

"What?" Sam's head snapped up. "No! I do-" he could feel his face heating up and cleared his throat a bit. "I _do_ like him..."

"Like a friend?" Mikaela pressed.

Sam looked back down at the pillow, refusing to look at anyone. "I told Will I thought I had a crush on him," he confessed.

Mikaela didn't even let him take a breath. "Like how you felt about me? Or different?"

"How should I know?" Sam tossed his arms up in exasperation. "I'm so confused."

"But you _do_ like him. In a more than friendly way," she clarified. He nodded. "So then the next question would be… how do you feel about _Bumblebee_?"

Sam was back to picking the loose string. "Before Barricade showed up at the school and everything happened?" he snorted. "…I thought I had a crush on him… That's why we broke up, isn't it? Because I was always with 'Bee rather than you?"

Mikaela nodded. "I was upset you were looking at him the same way you looked at me during the start of our relationship."

Sam nodded. "I thought maybe I was in love with him but after Barricade showed up all my focus shifted to him. I mean, I still thought about 'Bee and care about him but not as much as I did before."

"Do you think the Link has something to do about that?" Mikaela inquired, glancing at Megatron.

"It's possible," he agreed slowly. "The link could be doing what it can to ensure its survival, which could mean it's pushing Sam's feelings for Bumblebee aside if not outright suppressing them."

"Now we have to ask, what do 'Bee and 'Cade feel about this?" Miles asked curiously. "We know Barricade doesn't think it even has anything to do with him but what does Bumblebee think about all this?"

"No idea," Sam sighed, finally dropping the string. "I really haven't spoken to either of them myself. I've been…" he looked down at the bed cover. "Avoiding them actually."

Ravage snorted. "With some help from Sunstreaker." Mikaela looked puzzled as even Miles chuckled at that. She turned to Sam pointedly.

"Um… 'Bee and 'Cade were talking and we kind of over heard them a bit."

"Bumblebee seems to have decided to ensure that Barricade and Sam get together," Megatron explained softly.

"No matter how he himself feels about it," Ravage added solemnly.

"He's trying to pummel some sense into Barricade for Sam's sake," Laserbeak stated.

"As long as Sam's happy, he'll support the relationship," Buzzsaw agreed.

"Which means we know how he feels about the whole thing," Rumble continued.

"He's i-i-in l-l-love," Frenzy finished sadly. "With y-y-you."

Sam dropped his head on the pillow again. "I know…"

"And how does Sunstreaker fit into it?" Mikaela asked.

"Garbage chute," Miles chuckled. "They were in the ARC at the time and he shoved them in the garbage chute which jettisoned them out of the ship." Mikaela stared disbelieving at him.

"And I haven't spoken to them since," Sam admitted before he fell back against the headboard. "The whole thing is a mess!"

"And you lamented that you wanted to be popular while we were in school," Miles chuckled.

"Careful what you wish for, huh?" Sam asked morosely. "I never thought I would be in the middle of a love triangle! Especially since I didn't get my first girlfriend till senior year."

"Hey! You started at the top, you couldn't have asked for anything better. Even Trent's downgraded to bubble brain Sharon." Mikaela chuckled and Sam gave her a small smile back.

"The cheerleader?" Miles asked surprised. "The one who's been after him since the word go who's always peering at other's math tests?"

Mikaela nodded as she turned back to Sam. "So here's what we know. Bumblebee is in love with you, Barricade has a link with you but we don't know how he feels about you, you're in love- or at least have a crush," she amended at Sam's sharp look, "on Barricade and you may or may not have been falling in love with Bumblebee prior to Barricade arriving and the link possibly overwhelming your feelings of him."

"That's it in a nut shell," Buzzsaw confirmed.

Mikaela frowned as she looked back at Sam. "I would say that the best option is to follow your feelings on whom to be with but with the added factor of the link I'm not sure if they're _your_ actual feelings."

"If he denies Barricade, the link would drive him insane," Ravage reminded them.

"And I can't let that happen," Sam stated. "Even if these weren't my original feelings, I _do_ care about him and I don't want anything to happen to him."

"And Bumblebee?" Megatron asked.

Sam frowned. "If it is the link suppressing my feelings, that means that there _were_ feelings to be suppressed. But," he continued quickly when it looked like Mikaela was about to say something. "But he's not the one I have a link with. And there's always the possibility that he himself would find himself linked someday."

"Doesn't seem to stop Ironhide and Will," Rumble drawled.

"Just because it's possible doesn't mean that it'll happen anytime soon," Mikaela added. "Look how long it took Motorhead and Bluestreak to find each other."

"What?" everyone yelped as they stared at her in disbelief.

"Never mind," she waved her hand dismissively. "I'll let them explain that bit but the thing is, you have to decided what's best for _you_."

"I don't know Sam. I think your best bet for the moment is to sit down with them and talk it out with _them_. Not with us who have absolutely nothing to do with it."

Mikaela turned to stare at Miles in surprise but Sam nodded. "I know. I've just been evading them."

"So go out there now!" Mikaela huffed, shoving Sam's legs off the bed.

Sam groaned. "Can't I just hide in here?"

Mikaela's eyes narrowed. "You can't hide forever."

"I know," Sam groaned, "but I'd like to have this discussion when I'm a bit more coherent. We only just got back you know!"

She frowned at him some more but Miles came to his rescue. "This isn't some discussion to have while exhausted." Sam started to thank his friend when Miles continued. "You know he just blurts things out when he's tired."

"Thanks a lot pal," Sam glared at him amid snickers from the Cybertronion's.

"Fine," Mikaela relented. "But you have to talk to them tomorrow. Agreed?" Sam hesitated just a bit too long. "You know your mother isn't going to let you drag this out now that she knows about it."

"And you can't stay here!" Miles yelped terrified.

Sam groaned as he dropped back on the bed pulling the pillow over his face. "Slag!"

"So tomorrow," Mikaela said, poking Sam's leg.

Sam was quiet for a moment before the pillow came away from his face. "Tomorrow," he declared firmly.

- To Be Continued

* * *

Author's Notes: So this chapter wasn't what I was planing. /_shrugs_/ Bee and Cade's hash out has been moved one more chapter (now 188) ^.^a Sorry all. This chapter demanded to be written. I kept trying to start what is now going to be 187 but it would not work for me and this is what came out instead. O.o No idea why.


	187. Morning Glory Stories

**Cover Me**

**Written**** By** **The ****Black**** Dragon**** Queen**

Author's Notes: Not too keen on the new format but I did have fun with the picture. It's the last panel from Traveling Storm's two page comic of chapter 2. Ironhide and the Cactus. XD

img(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/v64/stormy1x2/2008%20Art/covermeironhide1of2(DOT)jpg

img(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/v64/stormy1x2/2008%20Art/covermeironhide2of2(DOT)jpg

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eighty Seven: Morning Glory Stories

Optimus woke up to hushed chirping and twittering but it was not Earth's indigenous birds that were making that noise. With a groan, he looked about the room to see three of the gremlins talking to one another in one of the far corner of the main hanger. Sunstorm, as far as Optimus could tell, was still sleeping in the other.

'_Figures the gremlins would be early birds_," the Autobot leader huffed to himself as he tried to hunker down and get a few more moments rest.

That wasn't meant to be however as the door slowly started to creep open. The person on the other side apparently trying to be quiet but it was just impossible with the squeaking of the hinges. "Slag it," the mech muttered. At the sound of the voice, the three gremlins perked up the quickly began heading towards the door. Gravelgrinder snagged the door and wrenched it open with an audio shattering screech and a lot of chatter, which the mech on the other side of the door tried to shush.

"I doubt they're going to be quiet Red," Inferno told him, even though he too was trying to be quiet as he glanced into the hanger. "Not that it matters since they seems to be still asleep."

"I'm not," Optimus groaned as he shifted out of alt mode and stretched. "Though Sunstorm seems to be able to sleep through anything."

Red Alert looked at him critically while the Terraformers took off outside for whatever it was they did during the day. "You still look terrible," he announced as he made his way towards the computer to run his daily diagnostic on the perimeter cameras.

"I feel terrible," Optimus mumbled as he sat down on one of the few boxcars still in the hanger. "And we've only been back a day."

Inferno looked at him concerned. "Did 'Bee say anything to you?"

Optimus shook his head thinking back to the evening before. They had finally settled on sleeping arrangements when Optimus had found Bumblebee sitting in the main hanger looking thoughtful, his few possessions next to him. His answer to why he was there had been simple enough if it wasn't for the fact that the whole situation was anything but simple.

"I'm giving Sam and Barricade their space," he had said with finality and that had been that. Though it had caused a bit of a panic to figure out where to put Bumblebee. They had finally tossed Bumblebee at Ironhide hoping the gunner could get something out of the youngest Autobot about the whole mess.

"Groundhog says he hasn't seen Barricade come out of their hanger since they left him there," Red said quietly.

"What?" Optimus glanced up at the mech completely confused. "You mean last night?"

"Or this morning. 'Hog says the door is still shut tight."

Optimus leaned his elbow against the wall and dropped his head into his palm. "You lot sure like to get up early, I'll give you that."

With his optics off, he missed the look Red Alert and Inferno shared. "Uh, Prime? It's like, ten to two."

"What?" Optimus looked up at Inferno flummoxed. "Morning?"

"No Optimus, it's nearly two in the afternoon. You slept the whole morning away," Red informed him, amusement practically radiating from him.

"Slag!" Optimus jumped. "Ratchet must be furious. He wanted to do the exams today."

"He would be if he was up," Inferno chuckled. "The whole Arctic team is still asleep! We would have let you sleep some more but Red was insistent that he couldn't wait to check the cameras any longer and the gremlins had to be let out. Though they sleep a lot too."

"Like sparklings," Red agreed. "Though, I suppose that's technically true."

Optimus was still reeling from the revelation and barely paying attention. "I don't think I've ever slept this late."

"According to Judy, 'Bee does," Inferno chuckled, "but that may be a fall out of being with a teenager all the time."

"By the way, she's already put the word out that the second Bumblebee and Barricade are up and about we're to hog tie them and deliver them to her. She'll ensure that Sam is there," Red forewarned.

Optimus just groaned. "I take it Ron and the others informed them about the rather unique situation they and Sam are in."

"It seems Miles blabbed," Blaster chuckled as he entered the hanger, shutting the door behind him. "Mikaela was on the warpath according to Fig."

"You're radio buddy still asleep?" Inferno teased while Red asked, "Fig is out and about?"

Blaster nodded at Red Alert, deciding to just ignore the other fire rig. "Yeah, he's actually just sitting outside the barracks door staring at Scorponok."

"How did he take the news?" Optimus asked, feeling more awake by the second. "Ironhide said Will was rather worried about how he would react to Scorponok's arrival."

"I think he's more puzzled about Scorponok swimming in the moat," Blaster snickered. "He seems to have taken to the moat like a fish."

"Well… as long as George is all right with him being here."

"Fig," three voices corrected him.

"Call him Fig," Blaster told him. "He say's George is his grandfather whom he was named after."

"Oh, like Epps."

"Exactly," Red smiled at him.

The banging of the doors slamming open a second time startled all three of them and jolted Sunstorm awake with a yelp as a mech hurried in seeming frantic. "Optimus! We slept in!"

"Yes Ratchet. I was informed."

"What?" Sunstorm groaned as he shifted out of jet mode and flopped back down to sit on the floor. "Did you have someplace you needed to be? Who cares!"

Ratchet shot the flyer a glare. "That means everyone is behind on their check ups," he grumbled as he headed towards the medical equipment in the corner. "Now I'm going to have to do half tomorrow if not the day after!"

"Not that anyone's complaining," Inferno muttered under his breath.

"Especially since I don't have any back records on the 'Cons!" Ratchet continued angrily. "I'll have to do a base line examination on all of them and that alone takes nearly _two hours_."

"Doesn't Groundhog have their records?" Optimus asked curiously.

"Field records," Ratchet clarified hotly. "Not full work up records. Plus he doesn't have Soundwave or his team's records and I have to work on that one-" he gestured towards Sunstorm, "and Skyfire before I even look at the jet twins so I can have some sort of guideline."

"Isn't Groundhog going to help you?" Red asked curiously.

Ratchet sighed. "Barely. He'd say he'll help with major medical issues and projects but he's stated he was an engineer before he was a medic and he would be better suited helping with the construction aspect of our current numerous undertakings."

"Well at least you have some help," Blaster tried to sooth him. "Imagine having to do all this work yourself."

"I would have hoped that people would have been more cooperative," Ratchet drawled. "And everyone is still asleep!"

"Leave them," Optimus told him firmly. "We're all still exhausted. _You're_ still exhausted. That can only hamper your results, right?"

Ratchet sighed. "I'd rather have this done before Starscream and the other Decepticons find us. We're not exactly hiding our presence to them anymore, nor are we continually on the move."

"We're not exactly sitting ducks either you know," Red Alert drawled at him. "My systems will warn us if anything unauthorized is coming our way."

"Warn us, yes. Prevent it, no." Ratchet sighed. "Well, at least we can get started on those who are here." He looked up at the few mechs in the hanger. "And awake." Looks of horror were shared all around. "Starting with you Red."

"I'm still programming," Red countered. "Start with the flyer." Sunstorm shot a glare at the red mech at that but he was too focused on the computer screen. "You have to start from the very beginning on him, don't you? He'll probably take the longest."

"I want to make sure that nothing radical changed regarding your condition!"

"Check Optimus first then," Red countered, startling the Autobot mech. "By the time you get done with him, I should be done here." Ratchet looked as if he was about to protest when he thought about it.

"Uh…" Optimus looked to Inferno desperately for help.

"Oh suck it up and lead by example," Ratchet growled at him. "You should be first anyhow."

"But I'm not pregnant," Optimus dispute frantically. "Or new! Or new _and_ pregnant!"

"Which is why it's just going to be an overview to see if the raw Energon did anything to your system."

"Meep," he looked back towards the other mechs in the hanger but Inferno and Blaster it seemed were going to leave him to his fate and had started slowly moving towards the still open door before they bolted out of it. Ratchet didn't even notice but Wheeljack and Ironhide certainly did as they passed them coming into the hanger. Optimus shot Wheeljack a grateful look. "'Jack! Ratchet's going to start his examinations. Come join us!"

Wheeljack actually looked bashful at that but Ratchet answered him. "I gave him a through examination last night." He grinned at his husband. "Very through."

"Eww," came from Sunstorm as he clambered to his feet.

"You just get up too?" Wheeljack asked the jet.

"Hard to rest with all the insanity going on," Sunstorm muttered.

"Get use to it. There's rarely any day when there _isn't _some sort of lunacy going on," Ironhide huffed as he leaned against the door frame looking out in the courtyard. He frowned. "The gremlins are playing 'bate the scorpion'."

"I think Dispensor is still put out about yesterday," Red explained

Ratchet let out an annoyed snort. "As long as they don't start another fight out there."

"Hound's out there supervising with a few of the others," Ironhide told him, not mentioning both Blaster and Inferno were now outside and out of immediate reach of Ratchet's clutches. "I'm more worried about Jazz being pulled into the middle of it."

"What?" Ratchet yelped, jumping up and rushed out the door, nearly running Skyfire over as he entered the hanger.

"Uh? Good morning?" the larger flyer looked at the remaining mechs in the hanger hesitantly. Murmurs of greeting came from the occupants.

"Afternoon," Ironhide nodded to him before he looked back to watch Ratchet chase Jazz all about, much to the amusement of the young sparklings. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker weren't anywhere in sight but it seemed as if Inferno had taken on the roll of babysitter. Getting practice in, no doubt. The fact that the younger pair of twins was speaking in Russian didn't even seem to faze him either.

"Oh Ironhide!" Red Alert's voice pulled him away from the spectacle outside. "I forgot, you received a package the other day."

"It came?" Ironhide whirled about excited.

Red Alert shrugged and pointed to the rather small package at the end of the computer desk. "Arrived yesterday on next day delivery. Carol had to sign for it."

"Awesome!" Ironhide grinned madly. "Wasn't sure my order went through while we were on the boat."

"Ship," Skyfire corrected but Ironhide wasn't paying attention as he headed towards the counter and nudged the small package into the palm of his hand with the tip of his opposite finger.

"I have to find Will," Ironhide announced as he headed out the hanger at a jog.

"I doubt the humans are up any more than we are," Wheeljack shook his head as he watched the other mech leave.

"With an excited Ironhide headed towards them, they will be," Optimus chuckled just as Ratchet re-entered the hanger, dragging a protesting Jazz behind him. It was then that Optimus realized he had missed his chance to escape. "Oh nuts and bolts!"

* * *

Will was literally shaken out of bed. Within seconds he was on his feet and searching for the threat before he was even fully coherent and it took him a bit to realize what it really was. Knocking. Someone was knocking at the window with such force that the bed almost seemed as if it was trying to bounce its way across the room.

Rolling his eyes, he went to the window and yanked it open even as the door flew open behind him. "What is all that racket?" Rumble shouted as he stormed into the room, Frenzy and Epps following right behind him.

"Hang on a minute!" Will yelled back as he slid the window open. "Ironhide, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Where's the fire man?" Epps asked, squeezing himself next to Will in order to look up at excited mech. He blinked. "Did you finally get Crikey?"

Ironhide looked startled. "No, nothing like that. I just need to talk to Will."

"Man, you had us thinking there was something wrong wakening us up with all the pounding you did!" Epps told him with a frown.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were still asleep."

There was a huff behind the two humans along with a high pitch giggle that had them turning. "You mean all that commotion and the only thing was he was excited to see his boyfriend? The _slag_?"

Frenzy laughed again. "G-g-grumble R-r-rumble," he poked his partner in the side before he grabbed an arm and started hauling him out of the room.

"What? I'm not a morning person. I know that. You know that. _Starscream_ knows that-" Epps snickered as he gave Will a pat on the shoulder before heading out after the two mechs to reassure the few humans loitering in the hall wondering what was the matter.

Shaking his head Will turned back to the window and looked up at his "boyfriend". "What's up?"

Ironhide grinned. "How do you feel about playing cupid?"

Blinking, reran the statement through his head – _twice_, and still didn't think he heard correctly. "What?"

Ironhide sat down on the ground outside of Will's room and grinned again. "I was searching about on the net while we were on the ship and one of the sites said the best way to get a relationship to move from the 'friend zone' into a romantic one is to get one of the parties involved to start noticing the other one's sexual appeal."

Will stared dumbfounded. "What web sites are _you_ going to?"

Ironhide grin fell slightly. "It doesn't work that way?" he asked uncertainly. "Are you sure?"

Will shifted slightly. "Well it could possibly, I mean- But I don't think that's the issue here." He paused. "We are talking about Sam and Barricade I assume."

"Whom else would we be talking about?" Ironhide frowned. Will shrugged in response and the 'Bot sighed. "Ratchet thought it was a good idea too."

Will rolled his eyes. "Ratchet spends too much time with Judy and her books. What's that?" He eyed the small package in Ironhide's hand.

"Oh!" he held it out for Will to take and tear open. "I thought Sam would be embarrassed to buy one on his own so I ordered it for him."

Will was just staring at the contents of the now open package in disbelief. "Where did you get a cop themed one?"

"It came in a kit." Ironhide's grin was back. "There's handcuffs in there and everything."

Twitching Will put the lid back on the box, hiding the black and white sex toy out of sight. "You do know Sam is underage, right?"

"Unless he's married," Ironhide countered. "He can get married with parents permission, right? And it seemed as if Ron was willing to give permission."

Will looked up at Ironhide's rather enthusiastic smile and felt his resolve start to waiver. "Still this is all happening rather fast for the boy," he started to protest.

Ironhide sobered rather quickly. "Unfortunately I doubt that the Link will give them any more time."

Will looked up stunned by this. "Seriously?"

"Sooner rather than later I suspect. I've never heard of anyone holding out against a Link bond for very long." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Then again, most mechs won't fight a Link to begin with."

"Has anyone gotten anything out of Barricade yet?"

"Still as stubborn as a rock," Ironhide snorted. "'Bee too for that matter. He moved out of their hanger and camped with me last night. Not that it mattered since it seems Sam stayed here last night."

Will nodded absently all the while thinking he should have been more surprised by the revelation that 'Bee had moved out of the hanger he had shared with both Barricade and Sam, but he wasn't. "Did he say anything?"

"Not a peep and believe me I tried. How about Sam? What did he say about it?"

"Sorry to say Mikaela carted him off for her own interrogation so I didn't see him much last night."

"So go talk to him now." Ironhide made a shooing motion with his hands. "No time like the present."

"At least let me brush my teeth first!"

"Hurry up then! And then come right out and give me a play-by-play."

"Gossip mongers the lot of you," Will laughed before he shut the window and headed towards the washroom. It wasn't until he saw his reflection in the mirror that he realized he had brought Ironhide's present with him. "Slag it."

Apparently Ironhide's knocking had woken everyone who was not already up and he ran into Ron and Steve a few minutes later as he headed off to find Sam. "Morning," he smiled at them.

"Afternoon," Ron nodded at him. "There's still some of Carol's late brunch set up in the mess hall if you want it."

"Thanks. You haven't seen Sam up yet, have you?"

"I think he's still in the main room tugging on his shoes," Steve jerked a thumb over his shoulder back the way they had come. "If you hurry you can catch him before anyone else gets back."

Thanking the two again, he quickly headed towards the front of the building to find Sam was thankfully still there and even more grateful that he was alone. He wondered why Sam hadn't gone with the others to brunch when he saw the reason as he rounded the couch. Sam was in the middle of an impromptu game of tug-of-war with Spindle and Mojo over his left shoe.

"Let go you rats," Sam growled trying to snag the shoe being pulled between the spider and the dog.

Will couldn't help but laugh. "Need help?"

Sam looked up surprised only to be jerked back into the fight when Spindle gave a particularly hard yank. "Oh yeah."

It took some doing but Will managed to snag Mojo and after Sam dangled the spider-wheel in the air for a bit, Spindle finally decided to let go. Both creatures scuttled out the open door while Sam eyes the drool-covered shoe with its nearly shredded laces distastefully. "Maybe you should invest in some boots," Will smirked.

"No kidding," Sam sighed, turning to head back to his room for a different pair of footwear.

Will quickly followed only to turn back and snag the box where he put it on the couch before taking off after him again. "Wait up, I need to speak to you."

The younger boy slowed considerably and glanced at Will over his shoulder. "About?"

"About your love life, what else?"

Sam dropped his head in his hand. "Look, Dad warned me Mom is on the war path and I already got the third degree from Mikaela. Besides…" he ducked into his room and Will waited patiently at the doorway for him to finish. "I already promised her I'd talk to Barricade- to them _both_ today."

Will broke out in a wide smile. "So you do have a plan of action. That's a relief."

"Not so sure it's a plan of action," Sam mumbled as he returned with a fresh pair of shoes on and they started again on their way to the mess hall. "What's that?"

Feeling the red blush already creeping up his neck Will tried to look anywhere but at Sam who was now looking curious at the reaction. Glancing at the boy he warred with himself on what to do before finally deciding to put all the blame squarely on the guilty party's shoulders as he thrust the box at Sam. "From Ironhide."

Sam blinked and peeked into the box. He frowned a bit. "What is it- Oh!" His own face stared to turn red enough to rival Will's as he realized what he was looking at. "Um… thanks?"

"Look, if you don't want it-"

"Er…it's fine." Sam told him, but Will could tell he was already thinking on where he could hide the box. He was about to suggest that Sam run back to his room but they had already reached the door to the mess hall. Where Judy was standing glaring at them.

Sam shifted slightly behind Will, the box clutched tightly in his hands against his chest as if it were a shield. "I'm going to talk to 'Bee and 'Cade today! I already promised!" he squeaked out.

Judy held her frown for a moment longer and the two males held their breaths before she broke out into a smile and their breaths were let go with a "whoosh". "Wonderful!" she grinned at them and gestured for them to go inside. "I already told Red Alert to detain the other two idiots as soon as they're up as well."

"I don't think you're going to have a problem there," Epps laughed as he jogged up behind them and followed them into the building. "Ratchet's still on the war path about his medical examinations. I could hear his ranting from my window!"

"And how is that a good thing?" Sam asked curiously. "Everyone will be avoiding him!"

"Avoiding whom?"

Will turned to see Knight already seated at the table and fought the urge to run. Knight was nice enough but he was just… creepy. Creepy and way too interested in him despite the well know secret that Will was involved with Ironhide. He ensured to put both Sam _and_ Epps between himself and the man while Epps depicted Ratchet's well-known temper with a lot of arm waving and embellishment. Will wondered if Epps was purposefully trying to scare Knight.

Brunch was filled with nothing conversations about the trip and Mikaela shooting Sam pointed glances that just made the boy shrink into himself each time. Sam had reassured everyone there that he most defiantly was going to find 'Bee and 'Cade and speak with them as soon as he left the mess hall. No one pressed him further than that thankfully but Will did catch him once more before he left and said if he had any questions he could always speak to him.

Will glanced at the box still in the boy's hands and blushed again before stating that he was willing to even discus any more intimate questions that the boy might have. Sam's eyes had widened to the size of saucers. "You mean? Can you-? You and Ironhide have-? Is that even _possible_?"

"Um… yeah, it is," Will told him, glancing at the box again. Sam too glanced down at the box before his face became flaming red once more and he thanked Will quickly before he practically flew out of the building.

'_Well that was horrifyingly embarrassing_,' Will groaned to himself before debating on finding Ironhide or just going back to bed when Judy stopped him, a concerned look on her face.

"We received a phone call while you were away," she told him directly. "From your ex-wife."

Will blinked at her surprised. Of course he had given Sara the Witwicky's number in case of emergencies but he honestly hadn't thought she would use it. "What did she want? If something was wrong you would have told me right away."

She shook her head. "Noting like that. Mrs.- your former wife," she hastily censured herself, "said she had some additional papers she needed you to sign." Judy gave him a pitying look.

He looked puzzled. "I thought I had signed everything though."

"She said it was something to do with your daughter's daycare. Your emergency contact incase they can't get a hold of her or her sister."

"Oh," Will blinked. "That makes sense." Thanking her, he waved to Epps who was still chowing down and headed outside. Apparently he needed to find Ironhide after all. It wasn't that difficult however, he just had to follow the shouting.

Ironhide was outside the main hanger with a few others listening to Ratchet arguing with Sunstorm while Wheeljack and Skyfire tried to play referee. Strangely enough, Optimus had a hand clamped on Jazz's arm, not allowing the smaller mech to leave. Will could only guess it was on Ratchet's orders until Prowl woke up- '_Oh there he is_,' he thought as he spotted Jazz's husband quickly hurrying across the main yard, weaving his way around the scattered boxcars.

"'Hide!" Will called up to get the mechs attention. Motorhead and Bluestreak glanced down at him before turning their attention back to the commotion going on in the hanger.

"Will!" Ironhide grinned, leaning down to offer his hand to Will. "How'd it go?"

"I'll tell you on the way," he told him as he climbed up.

"On the way where?"

"You're leaving?" Motorhead asked curiously. "But you just got here."

"I have to head home for a bit," Will explained to all three of them as they looked at him curiously. "Family situation."

"It's not your daughter, is it?" Ironhide asked anxiously.

"No. Just some papers I need to fill out."

Motorhead and Bluestreak instantly looked sympathetic. "I hate filling out forms," Bluestreak commiserated. "It's always the same question eighty times."

Ironhide just looked thoughtful. "Sara?" he asked and Will nodded. Ironhide's expression became sympathetic as he said his goodbyes to the other two. Bluestreak assured him he would tell Optimus where they had gone if they could get the Autobot leader, if they could get him away from the ranting medic that was.

* * *

Tossing rocks into the moat behind the science hanger with the bulk of the Dew trailer shielding him from view, Barricade sat and contemplated the past few weeks. He knew he was being a coward hiding like he was but he didn't care. He just wanted time to himself for a while. He was absently watching Crikey swimming about when a voice called out his name behind him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He turned to find one of his old roommates behind him looking determined and pointing back at their once shared hanger. "We need to talk."

Barricade felt a sense of déjà vu at that statement before he nodded and clambering to his feet. The last thing he wanted to do was to discuss his situation, _again_ but after thinking about it there were some things he needed to say now that they were able to discuss it privately. Without a word, Barricade followed Bumblebee into their old hanger and closed the door behind him.

-To Be Continued

* * *

Author's Note: This fic has hit over 2,000 pages! O.O and we still have the final act to go through!


	188. Rough Reasoning

**Cover Me**

**Written**** By** **The ****Black**** Dragon**** Queen**

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eighty Eight: Rough Reasoning

Bumblebee looked about their hanger- '_No_! Their_ hanger. Sam and Barricade_'_s,_' he chastised himself. '_Not _our_ hanger, not anymore_.'

Barricade must have been able to see his thoughts on his face for the 'Con let out a snort. "A lot emptier without your stuff about," he drawled. "Don't know why you bothered. You're just going to have to haul your stuff back in later."

'Bee stiffened, tossing a glare over his shoulder at the 'Con leaning against the now closed door. "You were surprised I left? I thought it best to give you two some space. I thought my presence would be-" he stopped himself before "unwanted" slipped out. "Awkward," he finished instead.

"Bit premature," 'Cade huffed with a wave of his hand as he pushed himself off the door and headed towards the free boxcar. "Sam never even came back last night."

Bumblebee should have been more surprised by that but he wasn't. Though concern did flitter through him. '_One problem at a time _'_Bee_, _speak with Sam later_. _Moron first._' Firming his resolve, he turned and stared at Barricade. "Can you blame him?" he growled, his voice low. "You're ignoring him." A beat. "_Still_!"

Barricade looked upward in exasperation. "Oh here we go again," he muttered.

"What do you mean _again_? We never even finished our 'discussion' from the ARC's mess hall. It was just 'to be continued'. Well guess what? We're continuing with part two, right now!"

The Decepticon made a short tsking sound. "Too much TV."

"Barricade!" Bumblebee snapped at him, already feeling himself getting riled up and they barely even got started.

"And what do you mean I'm ignoring him? He's not exactly seeking me out either!"

"Again, can you blame him? He _heard_ you say you _didn't want him_!" Bumblebee roared at him before he let out a large whoosh of air and dropped his forehead into his left palm. "He heard us both so it's no wonder he's completely confused. Is it any wonder he's going to avoid us? Avoid you," he quickly corrected. "Which is completely counterproductive since you both have to figure out about this Link you have between you."

"No we don't," Barricade contradicted immediately.

Bumblebee felt like beating his head against a wall. "Yes you do. You _have_ to figure this all out before the withdrawals starts."

"They haven't yet which just proves my point," Barricade returned. "Sam can not hold a Link so no worries."

Bumblebee tilted his head slightly, shooting a flat stare straight at Barricade. The 'Con shifted slightly under that dark blue gaze. "Stubborn, _stupid_ 'Con," Bumblebee muttered more to himself than to the other occupant of the hanger. Barricade glared and was about to retort when the other spoke up again. "What usually causes a withdrawal?"

Barricade's ire turned into puzzlement. "What?"

Bumblebee just continued to stare at him as he repeated his question. "Think about it," he tacked on the end. At Barricade's continued confused look Bumblebee let out a huff of his own. "Distance! Normally when mechs are refusing their Link they try to avoid one another. On Cybertron, you could go to the other side of the entire planet to get away. You've been together with Sam since you basically kidnapped him from his school."

"I did no such thing!" Barricade yelped.

"Bullied him into it, same difference!" Bumblebee shouted back. "Name me one instance where you and Sam were separated for a significant amount of time."

"After Mission City," was the quick reply.

Bumblebee let out a bitter chuckle. "Yeah, we know how well _that_ went. You spent, what? Two months away before you had to seek Sam back out."

Barricade was now glaring himself. "I did not 'seek him out'. I was trying to find you lot, in case you forgot."

"Yeah but you still went straight to Sam." Bumblebee had a strange little smile on his face and Barricade's glare went darker but 'Bee didn't let him get a chance to rebuttal. "You _had_ to see him again, admit it! So somewhere inside that stubborn frame of yours you knew you had to find Sam."

"No, Starscream's obsession with _killing_ Sam meant I knew had to find Sam!" Barricade cringed slightly the second the words were out of his mouth. He had _not_ wanted to say that out loud.

Bumblebee's reaction was nothing like what Barricade thought it would be. The mech looked damn triumphant as he just stared right back at him. The bug was up to something but damn if Barricade could figure out what. There was a reason Barricade was a brawler, not a thinker. He couldn't figure out where the blasted Autobot was even going with his slagging interrogation. Ironhide should be commended. He taught the bug well.

Barricade tried to bring back his cloak of indifference like a shield as he stared back at Bumblebee levelly. "What? You knew Starscream was obsessed with Sam. I told you myself."

Bumblebee shook his head, a look of realization crossing his features. "You don't even realize you're doing it, do you?"

The other mech shot him an aggravated look. "Doing what?"

That wry smile was back and Barricade had to clamp down on the urge to walk over and whack the younger mech upside the head to smack it off. How was it that the stupid bug could provoke him so easily like this? '_Oh yeah, we're talking about _Sam.'

"Think about what you just said," 'Bee informed him. "You might be trying to convince yourself that this Link has absolutely no power over your decisions but clearly the Link is doing everything it can to ensure it's own survival."

Barricade stared at him absolutely confused. "What? My Link is the reason Starscream wants Sam dead?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course not," 'Bee scoffed. "You running right to Sam to ensure he was okay on the other hand..." Shock dominated the Decepticon's features and 'Bee could feel the slight smirk broaden to a wide smile. "Told ya."

"That is not what I did!" Barricade shouted affronted.

"Sure it is."

Barricade shot the other mech another glare before taking a deep breath and regaining his bearings. He was a Decepticon slag it! There was no way this Autobot, this _youngling_ was going to make him lose his well honed composure. "And what does that matter, hmm? I've already admitted that I felt the Link the second I met him." The fact that it had taken him nearly a month to figure out what it meant went unsaid.

"You're just trying to avoid the inevitable," Bumblebee told him. "Putting aside your theory that Sam does not and can not sustain a Link-"

"He doesn't and can't," Barricade insisted.

"Your own feelings on the other hand are there for all to see. You _do_ care for him!" And if that wasn't half the battle right there Bumblebee was sure he would be feeling more hurt at the realization. But it was all for Sam's sake so he plowed ahead. "You have to care for him otherwise why did you go to check up on him? Why did you rescue him from thirteen when they went to his house?"

"If I recall correctly, I was the only one who was there," Barricade quipped and instantly saw hurt flash across Bumblebee's face. He had to give the bug credit though. It was quickly hidden behind a mask of determination.

"You said it yourself 'Cade. There was a reason you didn't let Starscream know where to find Sam even though you knew that meant Starscream would then take it out on you."

Now Barricade just felt puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"You said, and I quote- 'I just knew that I absolutely could not give Starscream Sam's location no matter what he may have done to me'." Barricade's confusion deepened as he tried to remember when, if ever, he said such a thing in the Autobit's presence. Bumblebee didn't give him time to ponder however as he continued. "You care for Sam. Despite everything that's happened. You _do_ care for him. Which begs the question why you're now hurting him like this."

"I'm not hurting him," Barricade countered.

"The hell you're not!" 'Bee barked at him.

"I'm _not_ hurting him!"

"_Yes you are_! Every time you deny this damn Link you're making Sam think he's not worth being in a relationship with! You're confusing him! He doesn't know why you keep refusing him."

"I'm not hurting him, I'm giving him a choice!" 'Cade roared back.

Bumblebee sighed and leaned against the other boxcar. "This again?"

"Damn it! I would think you would be more grateful!"

"Grateful?" Bumblebee gaped in astonishment. "What in the pit are you talking about?"

"If Sam can not have a Link that means that he is not bound to me in any way! Which clears the way for you quite nicely."

Bumblebee stared at him baffled. "'Clears the way' for what?"

Barricade gave him an "_are you stupid_?" look. "For _you_ to be with him of course. After all, you're completely in love with him." Bumblebee bristled and he smirked. "It was easy enough to figure out. The way you came charging in like the slagging cavalry at that underpass. The way you followed him like a slagging turbo puppy after Mission City. Don't tell me you didn't realize?"

"Of course I love him!" Barricade felt his jaw drop in shock. He honestly didn't think the bug would admit it. "I would have thought the fact that I'm sitting here fighting with you would have proven that! I love Sam and I want him to be happy! Happy and healthy. Which, unbelievably, is dependent on _you_ getting your head out of you _ass_!"

Barricade resisted snorting at the human cuss word 'Bee was using. "If you love him, I would have thought you would be glad to have me out of the picture."

Bumblebee's hand came up to smack his forehead. "Will you _please_ stop thinking like a Decepticon."

Barricade frowned, trying to figure out what that statement meant since he _was _a Decepticon when it hit him. Autobots and their stupid self-sacrificing notions. Instead of seizing the moment and ensuring that it was himself right next to Sam for the boy to turn to upon the realization that Barricade had left, Bumblebee was going to chase Barricade down and drag him back to ensure that Barricade damn well did stay at Sam's side. Damn Autobot.

"You should be happy about this damn it!"

"Oh sure, I'm happy that you're not only going to kill yourself with your damn stubbornness but Sam as well!"

"I am _not_-"

"Yes you are!" 'Bee jumped up and stalked towards where the Decepticon was sitting to loom over him, raising his hand and jabbing the 'Con in the shoulder with his finger at each word. "You and Sam have a Link and don't you _dare_ say that Sam doesn't have one because I will shoot you myself if you do so help me _Primus_!"

Barricade's mouth shut with a click, telling himself it was because Bumblebee's words were getting louder each second so he doubted he would have been heard rather than because of the actual threat. Bumblebee continued on, though thankfully the finger poking had stopped and he was now waving his arms about slightly in emphasis, pointing towards the closed door instead. "You are going to _ignore_ the Link and ignore _Sam_ and were probably planning on leaving the second you could which would cause the Link to go into atrophy and eventually shut down your spark and probably cause Sam to have heart failure!"

Barricade's mouth dropped open in shock and Bumblebee smiled again in victory as he tried to get his breath back. His internal air fans were whirling to cool down his overheated systems and his chest heaving as he tried to get air into his intakes. "You were going to leave, weren't you?" The question was clearly rhetorical. "Why you assumed I would be moving back in here. You were going to sneak out in the middle of the night or when no one was here like some coward and just wish it all went away instead of facing it head on."

"I am not a coward!" Barricade burst out indignantly, jumping to his own feet and causing Bumblebee to take a step back as he was now the one being poked in the chest. "You think you have me figured out? You think that I don't know what it will do to me to leave? And he can't have a Link! If Primus is so all knowing, he wouldn't let Sam have a Link! Not with me! He doesn't care about me."

"You don't know that," Bumblebee told him firmly. "None of us know what Sam is thinking or feeling until you finally talk to him."

"Doesn't matter," Barricade retorted. "He can _not_ have a Link so he will be unaffected when I do leave."

Bumblebee just gave him a pointed look. "They why are you still here?"

Barricade leaned back a bit, surprised. "What?"

"You said Sam never came back last night and I know the other 'Cons were bunking with the others. Blaster complained about it enough." Barricade wasn't about to comment on _that_ little fact. "You, though, were by yourself last night. No one would have noticed you left until we got up and checked today. So why are you still here?"

The Decepticon stared back at him, completely and utterly flabbergasted. "I…"

"Barricade. You're lying to yourself. I _know _how you feel about Sam. Your actions are much louder than anything you've said! You've been protecting him! This entire time you've been watching over him and if that isn't a sign of a tethered Link right there nothing is! So think. You had the perfect moment to leave and yet you're still here. You couldn't leave."

Barricade glowered, refusing to admit that the bug was right. '_Well almost right_,' he placated himself. "I do have to leave though."

"What? Why?"

"Sam is in danger ever second Starscream is out there! I know how the jet thinks! He needs to be taken out!"

Bumblebee gasped in surprise. "So you're going to go after him? To make sure he doesn't hurt Sam you're going to go on some crazy suicidal mission? Soundwave said that he's been joined by other Decepticons. We saw the rest of his trine in the arctic! You'll never get near him now!"

"I'm still going to try," Barricade told him. "For payback if nothing else."

"Oh it's something else. You're going after him so he can't get to _Sam_."

"As you said, suicide. Hence why Sam cannot have a Link with me. I won't allow it."

"I don't think you really have any say in the matter," 'Bee drawled.

"Sam can not be capable of holding a Link! He's human! Therefore the only one who will suffer from withdrawal will be me and even that won't matter after I locate Starscream." Bumblebee just stared at Barricade, disbelief and suspicion warring on his features. Barricade didn't notice however as he continued on. "I may be able to convince some of the other Decepticons to agree to the truce Optimus has offered but there is no way Starscream is letting me escape a second time."

"Hence why you said my moving was premature. Someone has to stay with Sam until both Starscream and Thirteen are taken care of."

"And Knight is well on his way home," Barricade nodded. "Or Ironhide steps on him, whichever comes first…"

There was silence for a moment. "Still doesn't mean you're not hurting Sam."

"Oh for-"

"You have a _Link_," Bumblebee barreled on. "You _both_ have a Link to each other."

"Sam absolutely can not have a Link with me, I thought you understood that!"

"I understand that's what you told yourself," 'Bee countered. "What you've convinced yourself. You've told yourself that so many times that he can't have a Link with you that you've started to believe it. _Desperately_ I might add."

Barricade was back to being confused. "What are you getting at _now_?"

"What are you afraid of?" Bumblebee asked instead and Barricade reared back in surprise and just a bit of apprehension.

"Afraid of?"

"You! You're afraid, I just can't figure out about what though," Bumblebee pressed. "There's a reason you convinced yourself that Sam absolutely can not have a Link with you so you keep telling yourself that he's human and it won't affect him. You're doing what you damn Decepticons do best. Protecting yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Barricade snarled.

"You tell me," Bumblebee replied. "You seem almost desperate to believe that since Sam's an Earthling, he is incapable of having a Link with you. Frantic even. What is it about Sam being human that has you so scared?"

"I am not scared!" Barricade snapped.

"Yes you are," Bumblebee said calmly. "But I can't for the life of me figure out why. What does it matter that he's human? It doesn't seem to deter Ironhide and Will. Unless it's the fact that he's an alien and not a Cybertronion-"

"That's not it!" Barricade told him swiftly.

Bumblebee paused. "So there _is_ something," he said at last. "What?"

Barricade flinched. Forget being commended. Ironhide should be _shot_.

They stood there, Barricade glaring at the Autobot and Bumblebee waiting patiently for Barricade's answer. There was no way that Bumblebee wouldn't just sit there all day waiting for Barricade's answer. If only just to spite him.

"He's human," Barricade finally bit out.

Bumblebee frowned. "You said it didn't matter that he was human."

"It's not."

"Then what is it?" More silence. Barricade glared at him.

Bumblebee huffed and sat back down on the opposite boxcar thinking. Barricade was afraid of something, which was why he was so determined to believe that Sam couldn't hold a Link. But what was it?

He thought back to his own fears. The ones he had thought of when he had first realized that he was falling in love with the human teenager. It seemed as if Barricade was fixated on Sam's humanity but what?

The fact that Sam was so much more fragile than they were? Bumblebee considered it but quickly dismissed it. If anything, Barricade was more worried about himself being hurt rather than Sam being hurt, but from what?

He thought back to everything that had gone on at the base since that day Barricade first appeared at Sam's school. Not just with Sam and the Witwicky's but with _everyone_ who now lived at the base. What was going on couple-wise in the base that would freak Barricade out?

It had to have happened before they left for the arctic too so the sudden cross-faction couples shouldn't be it. And it was focusing on the fact that Sam was human so it had to be something with the other humans but what? Judy and Ron were hopelessly in love and from what he had seen, Steve and Carol were the same so who? Epps wasn't with anyone and Will was with Ironhide now that he was...

"Divorced."

Barricade jumped like he had been shot. "What?"

"Will's divorce," Bumblebee returned, understanding dawning on his features. "With his wife. And Sam's breakup with Mikaela! We never even heard of anything like a divorce in our culture and any break up was usually because one or the other found their Star Link. Not like the humans and how they go through so many relationships in their lifetimes! That's what you're worried about."

"I am not _worried_-" Barricade began only to have 'Bee interrupt him again.

"That's what you think is going to happen! At some point somewhere down the line that Sam's going to _leave_ you!"

"You have no idea-"

Bumblebee was on a roll however and he wasn't stopping. "_That's_ why you're pushing me to be with Sam! You think that Sam, after being with you out of some sort of- of responsibility he's going to dump you!"

"For you most likely," Barricade confirmed. There was no point in denying it anymore.

Bumblebee just _stared_ at him before coming back to his senses. "He has a _Link_, you moron! He's not _going_ to leave you!"

"He's human! Their relationship tracks aren't exactly stellar."

"Oh you idiot! You're trying to push him away before he can hurt you!"

"He loves you, you imbecile!"

"_What_?" Bumblebee yelped. "_Where_ did you come up with_ that_?"

"He's as obvious as you are," Barricade told him. "He's always going to you first. Always wanting your opinion. He's always with you!"

"So are you!" Bumblebee bellowed. "You've always been right there with us all the time! Granted it was originally to ensure that you didn't get attacked straight off by any new arrivals or you shooting any of us for… well, being us…"

Barricade scowled. "I know what I saw. He was in love with you long before I came into the picture and confused the hell out of him."

"What does that matter? He has a Link with you! We may love each other but that's got to be more like… like…"

Barricade cocked his head to one side. "Like?" he sneered.

"Brothers!" Bumblebee finally finished. "And really good friends! I may not be involved with Jazz but that doesn't mean I don't love him."

"Everyone loves Jazz," Barricade snorted.

"Exactly my point!" Bumblebee threw up his hands in frustration. "And it's because I love Sam I want him to be happy!"

"And he'll be much happier with you I'm sure."

"You don't know that!"

"Oh don't I?"

"Slag it Barricade! Who's to say whom Sam will be happiest with but Sam? It's his choice!"

"And he'll chose to be with me because everyone has been telling him I'll die if he doesn't while the entire time he'll be pining away for you!"

Bumblebee shook his head in disbelief. "You've been reading Judy's books, haven't you?"

"What has _that_ have to do with anything?"

"Sam has got to have _some_ feelings for you! Otherwise I doubt there would have even been a Link!"

"The Link was there before the damn final fight. When would he have gained feelings for me? When I was threatening his life as you said?"

Bumblebee twitched. "Then the potential for feelings were there, you just had to stop being such and asshat about it."

"Why deny the inevitable, like you said? He'll be much better off with you. I knew the moment I realized what was going on with my spark that it was a mistake. That's why I knew he and I could never be no matter _what_ my spark thinks."

"Of all the stupid, stubborn, idiotic reasoning!"

"Humans are forever getting married, divorced, re-married. That's their nature! They never just settle down with just _one_."

"Yes they do! There have been countless humans who stayed together until, as they say, death do they part!"

Barricade let out a snort. "A hundred years ago maybe."

"Sam is not going to be with you out of _pity_! I'm sure he'll learn to love you."

"'_Learn_ to love me'," Barricade quoted right back.

"Slag it 'Cade! You know what I mean! You just haven't given him the chance to fall in love with you yet! If you just stop fighting the damn Link!"

"He's still going to be with you, end of story."

"You're the one he has a Link with! He's going to be with you, you thickheaded brute!

"If you both are _quite_ finished planning _my_ life!"

A voice like steel rang across the hanger, startling both mechs. Horrified, they turned towards the small human sized door next to the large bay hanger ones. They hadn't even thought about it. They were so use to being interrupted by the other mechs they had only locked the larger door. Neither one of them had thought of the smaller door beside it.

In utter disbelief they watched as a figure detached itself from the shadow and Sam stepped into the light, a strange box tucked under his arm, a look of pure resolve on his face and in an eerie echo of how the entire conversation first began said to them the exact words Bumblebee had said just hours before. "We need to talk."

- To Be Continued


	189. Hostile Negotiations

**Cover Me**

**Written**** By** **The ****Black**** Dragon**** Queen**

Author's Notes: SURPRISE! :3

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eighty Nine: Hostile Negotiations

Sam had seen Bumblebee and Barricade entering their hanger from across the courtyard and realized it was the perfect opportunity to speak with them. Ratchet was rounding up the other mechs for their medical check up so most everyone was either already in the main hanger, still sleeping or running from Ratchet so no one would probably bother them. Plus Sam would do anything at this point to get the thought of Will and Ironhide having sex out of his head.

Not to mention the damn vibrator. No batteries included because Will had told him in an almost squeaking voice that they wouldn't need them. And wasn't _that_ a bit of too much information. What better way to get rid of those thoughts than to have a deep, soul wrenching discussion with the two mechs who had come to mean everything to him in his life?

Shaking his head, he dashed towards his hanger, reaching it just as Barricade closed the main hanger door. Pivoting to the left, he made his way towards the smaller door. There was no way this conversation wasn't going to happen, if only to get his mother off his back.

Pushing the door open he paused as he heard Barricade's barb to Bumblebee about his missing stuff. Sam was puzzled. '_Why would Bumblebee's stuff be missing_?' he wondered when Bumblebee answered him with his reasoning of space. _Sam_ and _Barricade's_ space. '_What in the world_?'

Then the arguing started and Sam found that he couldn't move even if he wanted too. Bumblebee was _railing_ at the 'Con and Barricade was railing right back. Arguing about _him_ and something about withdrawals.

Sam didn't particularly want to eavesdrop, not after overhearing them back on the ARC but he honestly wanted to know what they really felt and this was the best opportunity. If he reveled himself too soon, the mechs would clam up tighter than a pickle jar. So he closed the door behind him and slipped into the shadows to listen.

What happened over the half hour was a roller coaster of emotions and revelations that shocked him to his core. '_Bumblebee loves me_?' He couldn't believe it. He had given up hope that the yellow Autobot could really be in love with him. That Bumblebee was trying to ensure that _Sam_ was going to be happy was proof enough. He really did love him.

Then came Barricade's shocker that he was scared. Scared of Sam leaving him. It was a very human fear and Sam couldn't help but feel guilty on behalf of his entire species. It was true that they didn't have a stellar track in regards to relationships. Barricade had a right to be worried.

However wasn't that a part of life? You had to not only work to get what you wanted but at some point you also had to take a leap of faith. Sam couldn't predict what he would do further down the road and neither could Barricade. Nor could Barricade assume what Sam was feeling both now and at a later date. '_Bit conceited_.'

Then Bumblebee and Barricade had started fighting about who would be the better partner for him. And they both were absolutely convinced, _convinced_ that the other was the better mate. Sam couldn't take it anymore. He had to get involved in the conversation. It was _his_ life and he said so. Loudly.

He watched as they both jumped at the sound of his voice and stare at him in surprise. '_Well why should they be surprised_?' he thought to himself. '_I live here too, damn it_.'

"Sam!" Bumblebee regained his composure first. Most likely because Barricade was internally chastising himself for not realizing that Sam was there and more than likely heard his fear about Sam leaving him. "When did you get here?"

Sam frowned at 'Bee before turning to look at 'Cade pointedly. "I followed you both in," he said flatly and saw Barricade's optics flash so bright they were almost white in both surprise and horror.

Bumblebee winced, sending a concerned glance towards the reeling mech. The Decepticon looked like he was going to faint and 'Bee had to have seen it as well, for he quickly grabbed Barricade's arm and pushed him back to sit on the boxcar. Barricade didn't seem to even realize he was sitting down now as he just stared at Sam. "Everything?"

Sam nodded. "I heard everything and I think there are a few things that need to be cleared up between us." He looked at Bumblebee. "All of us."

Both mechs cringed this time. "Sam-" Bumblebee began.

"But not here," Sam interrupted quickly.

The other two looked confused but then they heard what Sam was hearing outside the hanger. Ratchet sounded like he was out for blood. He would more than likely want to check Barricade and Bumblebee as well as they had both practically been in the center of just about everything. _Especially_ since Barricade had been injured during the Seeker attack.

"Mom also got Red to promise to drag you both out of hiding if we didn't speak to each other," Sam added. "_Today_." It was defiantly a compelling threat. Barricade also realized that it was more than likely than not that his own team would be hunting him down to drag him into this very conversation with 'Bee and Sam; only in public!

"Where?" Barricade asked his voice strained slightly.

Sam thought for a moment. "Look Out Point."

Bumblebee nodded while Barricade looked to Bumblebee for an explanation. "Just follow me," 'Bee advised as he turned and held out a hand for Sam automatically.

All three of them froze momentarily before Sam seemed to grit his teeth and step up into the offered hand. Barricade hesitated before he went and got the door and the two of them headed towards the gate, Sam seated quietly in 'Bee's palm. The only ones to see them go were the gremlins, scorpion and crocodile and Sam highly doubted any of them would snitch to Ratchet, who's voice could still be heard in the hanger, about their leaving.

Shifting into alt forms once on the other side of the moat, Sam clambered into Bumblebee's familiar drivers seat, dropping the up till then forgotten box on the passenger and settled down for the drive. A quick glance at the side view mirror showed Barricade following dutifully behind him. Sam resolved to keep an eye on that side mirror the entire way. He wouldn't put it past Barricade to suddenly make a U-turn and run away.

The drive was silent. Not one of them spoke and Sam just sat in the drivers seat pensively until they started finding their way into the city limits and he had to pretend he was actually driving the car as they traveled into the more populated areas. Sam was almost self-conscious about placing his hands on 'Bee's steering wheel but after a second of internal debating he bit his lip again and firmly grasped the wheel.

The Look Out Point was empty as it was a Tuesday afternoon. They would have to leave before evening however as the teenagers would be getting off from school and headed up there. However it was the perfect spot for such a discussion. Sam sighed as he climbed out, worried as to how the conversation was going to go before cursing silently and turning back around to retrieve the thrice damned box.

Not even looking at them, Sam moved towards the larger tree listening as the two mechs shifted back out of their car modes and following behind him. Neither of them said a word, instead waited for Sam to make the first move. With another sigh, he dropped the slagging box on the ground and turned, flopping down to sit on the ground. 'Bee and 'Cade hesitated before they lowered themselves down as well.

They sat there, staring at one another. Bumblebee made a move to speak before he glanced at Barricade and closed his mouth and waited. Barricade wasn't even looking at the bug or even Sam. Instead he was glaring at the tree as if his stare could burn a hole into it.

Sam turned and raised an eyebrow at Barricade waiting. Minutes passed. Bumblebee shifted slightly before looking to Sam then 'Cade apprehensively. He opened his mouth again. Sam's arm reached out and he pointed a finger at Bumblebee, not once taking his gaze away from Barricade. "Don't even think about offering to leave," Sam growled. 'Bee's mouth clicked shut once more.

More minutes passed before Barricade finally looked away from the tree and turned towards Sam. "What do you want me to say?" he finally asked. His voice was strained and rough making it deeper than normal.

"For now I just want your attention," Sam declared, looking from one to the other and back again. "First of all. I love you. Both of you." Two looks of complete shock graced their faces. "But I don't know if I am _in_ love with you. Either of you." Back to utter confusion.

"What does _that_ mean?" Barricade demanded.

Sam rolled his eyes. "It means that there are different feelings of love. Like how I have friends but Miles is my best friend." Bumblebee nodded but Barricade just looked aggravated.

"So you don't want to be with either of us?"

Sam shot Barricade a glare of his own. "I'm saying I don't know _what_ my feelings are yet. You have to admit this all happened very quickly."

Barricade scowled. "You've had plenty of time."

"Barricade," Bumblebee began but the 'Con's gaze was focused squarely on Sam.

"You've had since we found the ARC, since the excavation, the damn boat ride-"

"Ship," Sam and 'Bee both said as one.

"And now you're telling us you still need _time_?"

"Considering both of you were _avoiding _me, yes! I need time! But I need that time with you!"

Barricade huffed again. "What, like dates?"

Sam frowned, thinking for a bit. "Not really dates, no." He eyed the black and white mech, a question bubbling out before he could stop it. "But would it be too much to ask if I said I _did_ want us to date?"

"I don't date," Barricade announced firmly and 'Bee threw Sam a look of exasperation before turning back to the other mech.

"You will if I tell you too," he threatened firmly.

"And what are you going to do?" Barricade scoffed. "March me off at gunpoint?"

"Of course not," 'Bee drawled. "I'll get Soundwave to do it. Or Ironhide. I doubt there will be a lack of volunteers."

"It doesn't matter because that's not what I meant," Sam interrupted what looked to be another heated shouting match. "I was just curious." The two settled down and he looked back at Barricade pointedly. "Do you want to die?"

He startled. "Of course not," he replied immediately.

"Yet you're willing to ignore the Link." Barricade had no answer to that. "You have a Link. Okay. Fine. We're still not sure that _I_ have a Link. And we're not going to be sure until Ratchet or someone can confirm it from a medical stand point."

"Or you could just ask Primus."

Both Barricade and Sam turned to stare at Bumblebee in surprise before Sam's hand came up to smack his forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Where _is _the shard?" Barricade asked concerned.

"With Optimus," Sam respond and Bumblebee nodded in confirmation. He had witnessed Optimus lock it in one of the boxcar safes the night before.

"Right, that will be the first thing we do when we get back," Sam vowed. "But for now, why is it that neither of you trust me to know my own feelings?"

"Probably because you don't know your own feelings," Barricade retorted hotly. "Not if you need more time."

"And what are your feelings?" Sam countered. "How do _you_ feel about me?" Barricade remained silent. "'Bee said you were in love with me. Is he lying?" More stony silence. "Because he's right. You're actions are speaking louder than anything you've said the past few weeks."

"Told you," 'Bee snickered.

"You love me too," Sam announced with a small glare towards the yellow mech.

Bumblebee was quiet for a moment before he nodded. "I do." Barricade shifted slightly to stare at the bug in astonishment but 'Bee ignored him, his entire focus squarely on Sam. "Which is why whatever you choose, I will support you. Even if it does mean you're bound for all eternity to this idiot."

"He is not-"

Bumblebee quickly reached over and shoved Barricade off balance, sending him sprawling into the dirt. "And if you ever need help dealing with him…" He and Sam shared a smile while Barricade sat back up with a grumble.

"That's the thing 'Bee. I still _do_ have feelings for you too."

"Told you," 'Cade drawled at Bumblebee's surprised look.

"But it's like everyone said. 'Cade and I, I mean I might," he corrected hastily at Barricade's sharp glare, "have a Link and that has to be the main focus at this point." Neither mech looked happy. Barricade was still furious and Bumblebee looked resigned. Sam's gaze darted between them. "Has a Link _ever_ been broken?" he finally asked, turning to Barricade before they could answer. "If you don't want to be with me. I mean really, really don't want to have a Link with me at _all_ and can not see yourself ever having a relationship with me, is there a way to break the link?"

"No," Bumblebee was the one who answered him and both once again focused their gazes squarely on him. Bumblebee grimaced but continued on determined. "I had a long conversation with Ratchet about this before we even reached Earth. It was…" he shifted again, this time in embarrassment, "sex-ed if you will."

Barricade let out a snort of laughter but quickly sobered at Sam's withering glare, allowing a look of disinterest to dominate his features. Sam turned back to the clearly mortified bug. "Never?"

"Everyone who left their intended and strained the Link died. One of the reason's we're all on Barricade's case about it."

"And clearly you don't want to be with me so there's no way you have a Link," Barricade finished firmly. Sam could feel his face flush with heat and Barricade looked completely dumbstruck by the sudden blush the teenager was supporting. "Impossible."

"I can't help it! I'm a teenager you know!" Sam replied. "And you can't deny that you're… you're…"

"I'm what?"

Sam struggled a bit. "The ultimate bad boy!" he finally stated and he could feel his face get even hotter.

"And you have to admit, that does seem to be Sam's type," Bumblebee added.

"Type?" Sam looked puzzled.

"You like the bad apples," Bumblebee confirmed. "The confident attitudes. Just look at Mikaela. The school's most popular bad girl."

"Oh Primus," Barricade sounded affronted.

"Is it any wonder you went after him? He's-" Bumblebee quickly cut himself off and if he could, he was sure he would be just as red as Sam was.

Barricade glared as he sat back and crossed his arms in front of him, the complete picture of smugness. "I just ooze sex appeal. You're not the first to say so."

"Arrogant prick," Bumblebee huffed under his breath.

Sam ducked his head into his hands. This was getting more embarrassing than his hastily whispered talk with Will. "My tastes aside," he spoke up, trying his best to get back to the topic at hand as he turned back to Barricade. "If the Link can not be broken then I am not going to just let you wander off to die."

"I will not have you sacrificing yourself out of some misguided pity," Barricade snapped.

"It's _not_ pity!" Sam retorted. "It's… it's like an arranged marriage! And those work out just fine!"

Barricade gave him a pointed look. "You're the expert are you?"

Sam rolled his eyes again. "Can you at least give it a chance? We care for each other, clearly. So why not see if love will follow?"

"I do not date," Barricade proclaimed again.

"We've been dating for months," Sam declared pointedly. Back to the disbelieving stares.

"We've _what_?" Barricade shrieked. Bumblebee winced at the tone and quickly ran a diagnostic on his audios to see if he broke them.

Sam just nodded resolutely before ticking off the instances on his fingers. "Movie Theater-"

"He was there too!" Barricade retorted hotly pointing towards 'Bee. "As was Miles!"

"Doesn't matter, I went with you," Sam retorted. "Driving me to school."

"Your mother insisted!"

"Rescuing me from Thirteen."

"Like I told the bug, I was the only one _there_!"

"And ramming their cars against the tree was just a bonus, right?"

"Absolutely."

"And you can't deny that I spent the majority of the trip out to the Artic with you."

"We were surrounded by the Auto-idiots!" Barricade retorted.

Sam shrugged. "We still spent a majority of the time with each other."

"We were not _dating_!"

"Yes we were," Sam insisted. "Dating is the process of getting to know one another more intimately. You can't deny that I know more about you than 'Bee or any of the others with the exception of the 'Cons, but that's just because they've known you longer." Barricade couldn't deny it.

"If there was any one human who would be able to have a Link, it's got to be Sam," Bumblebee reiterated for about the billionth time. "Sam speaks to Primus. You can't rule anything out when it comes to him."

Barricade scowled at the echo of his own statement. "It's the worst thing that could happen," he told them.

"Or it could be the best," Sam shrugged. "We don't know until we give it a shot."

"No. We can't let the bond get any stronger- if it is there," he added to the end quickly.

"Why not?" Bumblebee demanded.

Barricade could tell that he was getting frustrated and furious as well. They _both_ were. He looked back down at Sam. "Starscream."

"What about Starscream?" Sam asked. "And you are _not_ going to go looking for him!"

"It's the only way!" Barricade disagreed. "I've got the best chance of finding him! I know what places we used as a meeting point while we were still looking for the All Spark and Megatron. I have the best idea of where he is."

"So tell Optimus," Bumblebee told him. "Or better yet, Prowl. He never got to be a part of the final battle and he's more than likely still looking for revenge for what happened to Jazz."

"Starscream will not be merciful."

"Do you think he would be with you?" Sam growled.

"'Cade, don't think we don't know what you were thinking," 'Bee told him. "If the strained Link was going to kill you anyway, you were going to make sure you were going to die on your own terms."

"Not to mention to take Starscream with me," Barricade huffed.

"And what would that have done to Sam?" Bumblebee demanded.

Barricade sighed. '_Why must Autobots be so obtuse_?' he wondered absently. "He would have survived. Just as Prowl did."

Bumblebee snorted. "Oh yeah. He was completely calm when he _shot you_!"

"But he survived," Barricade pressed.

"Only because he was off planet when Jazz died," 'Bee explained. "Ratchet confirmed that it was because their sparks hadn't had direct contact in over a century so it was muted when it happened." He pointed to Sam. "You two are on the same planet with a infant link that's probably straining to be with one another."

"They can do that?" Sam asked surprised.

'Bee shrugged. "Ratchet said that in the beginning, the only thing your spark wants is to be with the other. If Sam has a Link, and you leave and go dashing off after Starscream and he _kills_ you, while Sam is planet side…"

"We don't even know if it would do anything to him," Barricade argued.

"I am sitting right here you know," Sam scowled at them.

Barricade huffed again while 'Bee let out a small sigh. "He's human. We have absolutely no idea how a Cybertronion Link will affect him," he reiterated gently. "The best thing we can do right now is err on the side of caution until we have a better idea of what this Link entails."

"Primus will explain it," Sam stated firmly. "And I'll take Jazz with me. If there's anything I miss or just don't know, he'll know to ask."

"Oh wonderful," Barricade growled. "Everyone can get involved in _my _business."

"Our business," Sam corrected.

"And they're already involved," 'Bee snickered. Barricade just continued sulking and the other two shared another exasperated glance.

"Will you at least-"

"Fine, fine, fine!" Barricade interrupted 'Bee once again in exasperation. "I'll stay until we figure out how to break the Link."

'Bee frowned at him but Sam just seemed a little sad, trying his best to hide his hurt. "Is that what you want?" he asked quietly.

Barricade finally looked back at him, a slightly puzzled look on his face. "It's what _you_ want," he countered and it was Sam's turn to look surprised.

"What are you talking about?"

"Him," he jerked a thumb towards Bumblebee. "If you want to be with him, we'd best break the Link."

"Barricade," Sam groaned but the 'Con wasn't about to be deterred.

"And even if we can't break the Link, there's no reason why you can't be with the bug if you really love him," Barricade finished firmly.

Sam stared in shock as he finally realized what he was getting at. "I am not going to _cheat_ on you Barricade!"

"Why not?" Barricade demanded exasperated. "Humans have mistresses or lovers, don't they? If you're going to insist on being with me for my own sake, to keep me alive then there's no way I'm going to let you sacrifice yourself on some damn moral alter."

"You're saying you'll look the other way if Sam and I have an- an _affair_?" 'Bee asked aghast. He couldn't believe Barricade would suggest such a thing. There were no affairs in the Cybertronion culture. And yet, Bumblebee couldn't help the small leap in his spark that told him to just shut up and take the offer on the silver platter it was being handed to him on.

"You said you have feelings for him and it's obvious that he's head over heels for you so what's the problem?" Barricade asked. "You should be jumping at the chance."

"Damn it 'Cade," Bumblebee growled, firmly clamping down on the small excited feeling that had crept up on him and turned to jab a finger at Barricade once again. "We care about you too!"

Barricade jerked back away from the poke so fast and hard that he fell right back into the dirt once again. "_What_?" he squawked, horrified.

'Bee resisted the urge to bang his head against the tree. "I mean you're my friend too, you idiot! And I'm not going to do that to a friend."

Barricade glowered as he sat back up. "And secretly longing to be with each other while Sam's with me? How is _that_ healthy? You two love each other but, and a big _but_, if Sam really _does_ have a Link with me then apparently you're going to insisted I stay."

"Of course you're staying," Bumblebee insisted.

"So why not let Sam have _some_ happiness in his life?"

"Who's to say I won't be happy with you?" Sam demanded. Barricade gave him another pointed stare and Sam rolled his eyes again. "You can't possibly know that!"

"And neither can you. Who's to say you won't be miserable?"

"So, what? This is a preemptive strike? Letting Sam be with me before he can leave you for me?"

"It's the only solution," Barricade nodded.

'Bee and Sam looked back at one another again before Sam sighed. "Barricade, if I am going to be with you then I'm going to be with _you_, no one else. The Witwicky's have always been faithful."

"Faithfully stubborn," Barricade huffed quietly before speaking louder. "You still have to get your own feelings for each other in order."

Sam flinched at that but he did turn to Bumblebee. "He is right about that."

"See?" Barricade clambered to his feet. "Talk about it and you're realize that I'm right about this."

"Barricade!" Bumblebee called out, climbing to his feet as well.

Barricade turned back. "It's the only thing that makes sense," he bit out before 'Bee could drag him back. "If you two want to be with each other, then _be_ with each other. It makes no differences to me. I could care less"

"Bullshit," Bumblebee bit out but Barricade was already headed down the hill.

"You want to be with each other. Everyone knows it! So why fight it?" He called out over his shoulder. "Stop thinking like an Autobot, bug! What you want is right in front of you and I'm removing the only obstacle in your way! So reach out and _take_ it!"

Bumblebee hesitated, glancing at Sam who looked just as stunned and just a bit hopeful as they heard the far off sound of Barricade shifting back into his alt mode. As much as it pained him, Bumblebee had to admit to himself that Barricade was right. He wanted Sam. He wanted Sam like he never wanted anything before in his entire life. And maybe, just maybe, Sam wanted him too.

And wasn't _that_ a whole other moat full of crocodiles?

- To Be Continued

* * *

Author's Notes: And now you know why it took me a whole month to give you 188! I realized as I was writing that I couldn't just give you one chapter without the other so I had to complete this chapter too. :) I hope they delivered! /_wanders away nomming on sub0chick's cookies and Flamekaat's biscuits_/


	190. Separation Anxiety

**Cover Me**

**Written**** By** **The ****Black**** Dragon**** Queen**

Author's Notes: BONUS! xD

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Ninety: Separation Anxiety

Ironhide was rather enthusiastic about getting away from Ratchet but he wish it hadn't come with such a cost. Will had been quiet ever since they had left the base and Ironhide could only imagine what he was thinking. In this situation Ironhide could not help Will, he had no basis to go on. He could only hope that being a good listener was enough for Will. '_Now if only I can get him talking_.'

"Ratchet seemed more determined than ever," Ironhide began with a rather neutral topic.

"Mmm," Will nodded but didn't say anything more.

Silence stretched for a bit and Ironhide wondered what else to say. "Loud too."

Will laughed softly at that. "Yeah, he is that."

"Optimus seemed rather terrified of him," Ironhide continued. "But then again, Ratchet _is_ the only one of us who actually has the authority to boss him around." Will made another noise of agreement. "Glad someone can keep him from getting a swelled head."

"Ratchet is very through with his job," Will nodded absently.

More silence. "Will…" Ironhide began, only to fall quiet once more but it seemed as if something in his tone got through however as Will shook himself out of his stupor.

"I should call first," Will murmured, almost in surprise. "She might not even be home."

Ironhide sighed quietly to himself, slowing down slightly as Will pulled out his cell phone. The last thing he wanted was to head back to the base and into Ratchet's less than tender claws but he would if it was what Will wanted. It was more likely than not going to the farm was the last thing Will wanted to be doing.

They both were silent as Will hit the speed dial and waited for Sarah to pick up. Ironhide shamelessly turned up his audios so he could hear both sides of the conversation. He hoped that it wouldn't be too terrible for Will's sake.

The line clicked on after the first ring. "-_Hello_?-" Sarah's voice sounded anxious as it floated down the line and Ironhide internally frowned at that.

"Sarah? It's me."

There was silence on the other end for a moment. "-_You got my message_?-"

Will let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Yeah. I'm actually on my way now if you want." Sarah said nothing. "Or I can come tomorrow," Will added quickly. "Or… whenever."

"-_No, now's fine. The daycare is rather persistent about only authorized people being able to pick the children up so you need to sign these._-"

"But that's good right? Show's they care about their charges."

"-_Yeah…_-" Sarah went quiet again before she cleared her throat and asked, "-_ When can you be here_?-"

"Oh. Um," Will glanced around, trying to get his barring and determine how much longer they had to drive. "Probably an hour or so?"

"-_Fine. I'll have the papers ready._-"

There was more silence and Ironhide sighed again. "Well, I'll see you in a bit." Will's voice sounded a bit forced, as did Sarah's when she said her own goodbye and Will flipped his cell phone closed much to Ironhide's relief.

Silence once again dominated the atmosphere as Will turned and looked out the window while he could before he had to pretend to drive. Ironhide was quiet as well, trying to figure out what Sarah was thinking from the short conversation he "overheard". It was clear it was more than just awkward between Sarah and Will and Ironhide felt more than a little guilty that he was the cause.

Will meanwhile was also re-running the short conversation through his head and wondered if it was going to be that uncomfortable in person. He felt guilty for what he was putting Sarah through but it couldn't be helped. He couldn't stop being with Ironhide even if he wanted to, and he didn't want to. He was hopelessly in love with the mech.

With a sigh, he leaned back in the seat and tried to relax as best he could. The drive to the farm was peaceful and he was determined to soak it up before seeing Sarah. The one perk was that he was going to be able to see Abby. They hadn't set up a visiting schedule as of yet but they wouldn't be able to do so until after Thirteen was no longer a threat.

Just thinking about it made Will frown and he leaned his head back against the headrest. '_One more thing that they've messed with,_' he thought quietly to himself. He let out another sigh and wasn't surprised that Ironhide caught it.

"You okay?" Ironhide asked gently.

Will hummed as he stretched. "Just thinking about everything."

"Everything?"

"Just… Sarah and Thirteen and… everything."

There was a long pause before Ironhide spoke again. "Regretting it?"

Will jolted out of his thoughts and looked at the radio in shock. "Regretting what?"

Ironhide internally kicked himself for letting that slip out. "Just… anything." He finally answered.

Will could feel himself getting slightly affronted. "You mean do I regret being with you rather than her." Ironhide scrambled for a response to that and Will actually snarled in the following silence. "I don't," he stated firmly. "Any of it. Damn it 'Hide. I love you so why would I regret anything?"

"I know you don't regret being with me but-"

Will raised an eyebrow. "But?" he prompted.

Ironhide sounded sad when he answered. "I'm sorry that you can't have a normal life."

Will let out a small huff of laughter. "Normal is overrated anyway. Besides, do you think I could go back to being normal after everything that's happened?"

"I'm just…" Ironhide struggled to find the words. "I just want you to be happy."

Will's expression softened. "And I am happy 'Hide."

Ironhide couldn't help but feel elated at that. "No regrets?"

"None," Will answered without hesitation.

"Oh… well that's good."

Will shook his head. "I may have dreamed of a normal life once." Ironhide listened intently, waiting for him to continue. "But after being in the war and everything I don't think I can ever be satisfied with just a simple life."

"I doubt being with us has been anything but quiet," Ironhide snickered.

"You're all entertaining, I'll give you that," Will chuckled.

Ironhide struggled internally for a moment before he spoke again. "But you know, we're struggling for a normal life ourselves. Despite Starscream and the other Decepticons who are still after us, we all just want to go back to the quiet, simple lives we once had ourselves. Now that Megatron is out of the picture, we are that much closer to being able to have that back."

Will instantly understood what it was that Ironhide was trying to say. "I understand. We're both war vets and while there's still unrest in our lives, we're also trying to move on with them."

Ironhide hesitated again. "So still no regrets?"

Will smiled softly as he gently stroked the steering wheel. "Not a one."

Ironhide couldn't help the swell of happiness and the feeling of relief that overtook him. "Thank you."

The soft smile turned into a full grin. "Face it, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ironhide replied. "Epps would just sic Ratchet on me."

Will laughed at that and they spoke the rest of the time speaking about the others at the base and the dynamics of the new arrivals both with the fliers and Barricade's team arriving. It was surprising that three more Decepticons had defected and he wondered what they were like as he had yet to be properly introduced to them. He settled for asking Ironhide what his opinion was of the them.

"I'm still in shock that Barricade has a team," Ironhide muttered. "But Bluestreak is dating one of them and if _he's_ willing to be with a Decepticon they can't be all that bad."

"Bluestreak dating one is that much of a thing?"

"Bluestreak has had… issues with the Decepticons and for him to let go of his hatred of them to be with one must mean that they can't be _that_ bad," Ironhide explained. "Red Alert and Hound appear to like them too. Inferno seems to be able to at least tolerate them as well, though he's been more occupied with Red Alert's condition."

"I'm sorry I didn't get to meet them yesterday," Will said. "But you all seemed rather… occupied."

"Slagging foam!" Ironhide huffed and Will just laughed. "I can't _believe_ they took _my_ guns and turned them into foam cannons!"

Will made a sympathetic noise while trying to resist the urge to snicker. "Poor baby."

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up," Ironhide grumbled as they finally reached the edge of town and turned towards the more rural roads.

Will fell quiet again as they go closer towards their destination and Ironhide became apprehensive once again. "Will… if you want to turn back around, we can."

Sighing, he shook his head. "No. Best get this over with."

Ironhide slowed as they reached the road towards the farm. Maneuvering carefully down the dirt pathway, he was vigilant of all the dips and bumps that dominated the lane. "I'll wait at the end of the drive again," he stated as he went around a rather deep rut.

Will let out a huff of air in exasperation. "You don't have to stay at the bottom of the drive every time you know."

"I do but I think it's the best thing," Ironhide explained, careful around a small puddle. "The last thing I should be doing is rubbing it in her face that you're with me and not her anymore."

Will shifted in his seat slightly. "I haven't exactly told her I'm- well, that you and I are… um…"

Ironhide let out a bitter chuckle. "Bad enough that you're an alien sympathizer."

"Ironhide!" Will instantly snapped before he looked back at the house apprehensively. "But she should know that-"

"That what? You dumped her because you fell in love with an alien?" Will scowled down at the radio but Ironhide pressed on. "Trust me, now is probably not the time to bring it up either."

"Then when?" Will frowned. "She deserves to know 'Hide."

Ironhide knew Will was right but he couldn't help but feel tense about it. "I still don't think it's a good idea. You don't know what she'll do."

Will shook his head. "I know Sarah," he reminded him. "She's not going to be happy and she'll be hurt but she'll understand."

Ironhide still felt troubled. "If you're sure," he said as they finally did reach the driveway.

"I'm positive," Will nodded again. "Besides, she deserves the truth."

Ironhide couldn't argue with that but he was still worried. After how Sarah acted when accompanying Ironhide and the other Autobots had been Will's duty rather than choice, he couldn't help wonder how she was going to react to the knowledge that Will was now _involved_ with one of them. He just hopped that Sarah would at least be rational about the whole thing.

He parked at the end of the drive as usual and waited quietly as Will gave him a quick pat on the dash and hopped out. There was nothing for it now. He just hoped that Will could be strong through this as he had been through everything else.

Will meanwhile trudged up the drive, fully aware that Ironhide was watching him. He knew Ironhide wasn't too happy with the idea of him telling Sarah about them but she deserved the whole truth. It would be better to just tell her now rather than having her find out about it later.

With this firmly in mind he headed up the steps to the front door and pressed the bell. No need to make it any worse that what it was going to be with barging in. Bracing himself, he waited for Sarah to answer the door.

A full minute went by and he frowned. '_Maybe she didn't hear the bell_?' he wondered as he pressed it again.

It was then that there was a strange whirring noise and Will threw up his arm as a bright light suddenly blinded him. A roar of furry sounded behind him before everything went eerily silent and Will whirled around. "IRONHIDE!"

There was a booming sound and Will felt as if his heart had burst out of his chest before kicking up a gear, his pulse racing frantically. He stumbled slightly, reaching out for the porch railing to keep himself upright as his stomach clenched and a throb shot through his abdomen in time with his racing heart. It took a moment for the spots behind his eyes to clear as his hand went immediately for his gun at his waist.

There hadn't been a moment he and Epps hadn't gone armed and Will was grateful for the slight paranoia he had developed. His gaze darted about for the threat before checking Ironhide's position and he felt a lump form in his throat. Ironhide was still at the end of the drive, not moving. He could just see the slight arcs of electricity running over the truck's chassis. Will doubted Ironhide was conscious.

He was torn. His heart told him to check on Ironhide but his instincts told him to look for the threat and neutralize it so that's what he did. The light had come from the barn and he whirled around, his gun raised as he eyed the building for any hint of an enemy. It was then that the front door behind him clicked open.

Before he could turn back around, there was a crackling sound and something was pressed between his shoulder blades. With a jolt, Will knew no more.

* * *

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Sarah screeched as she jumped out of the black SUV that had been hidden behind the farmhouse.

"We aren't," the man before her said calmly as activity started to buzz around them.

A helicopter was landing on the clear side of the house while two large semi trucks pulled up with flatbed behind them. One stopped next to Ironhide at the end of the drive while the other continued up towards the barn where some of the men were pulling the barn doors open wide. The large cannon like gun was finally in full view, aimed right at the end of the drive where Sarah had told them that Ironhide always parked.

Sarah couldn't care less about the robotic alien, her entire focus on the comatose figure on the porch. "Then why is he unconscious?" she demanded, turning to head towards the small cluster of people that had exited the house and were now crowded around Will's still form.

The man reached out and snagged her arm, refusing to let her get closer. "Your husband is a trained military man," he reminded her firmly. "And he was armed as well. We couldn't chance it. We had to ensure that the situation could not escalate into a chaotic showdown."

She glared at him again. "You didn't have to use a stun gun on him."

"It was the easiest way to subdue him," he told her. "We didn't exactly have a lot of time to prepare between your phone call and their arrival." Here he turned to frown at her and Sarah flinched back automatically before she steeled her resolve. She was a military wife damn it. She could take care of herself and this science worm wasn't going to get the better of her.

"If one hair on his head is damaged I'll see you pay!" she threatened.

He turned back to her and smiled. "Trust us Mrs. Lennox. We'll take the best of care of your husband."

"But you-"

"This is the best thing for him," he reminded her. "We do not know how strong the alien's control over him is. Captain Lennox might have completely disregarded his own safety in order to save the metal creature."

Sarah frowned, watching as an unmarked white van backed up to the house while a group of men in sterile white outfits struggled to lift Will onto a gurney. '_It's for his own good_,' she reminded herself. "You'll be able to deprogram him?" she asked firmly.

"Of course," the man beside her nodded, all the while his eyes watching as another group of men starting to haul Ironhide's unconscious form onto the flatbed.

Sarah turned a sharp glare on the man. "You're positive?"

He finally turned back towards the fuming woman beside him. "Indeed. It will take time however," he warned her. "We do not know the extent of what the aliens did to him and how deep the subliminal programming is."

"But I will have my husband back?" she demanded.

"Loving and completely devoted to you and his own planet," the man smiled broadly, all white teeth and dimples.

Sarah frowned again and turned back just in time to see Will being loaded into the van, the doors slammed behind his still form. She cringed at the sound and couldn't help but feel the beginning stirrings of doubt to bubble within her. Looking back at the barn, she saw that they had loaded the laser cannon and were securing it firmly to the second flat bed.

Turning again, she wasn't surprised to see the man had started heading towards the helicopter that had landed. Startled, she started jogging after him, calling out his name to gain his attention. "You will give him back to me?" She called out once more time.

Dr. Burgen turned and sent her another winning smile. "Trust me," he called back and he stepped into the helicopter and the door slammed behind him.

Bracing herself against the wind, Sarah watched as the helicopter took off while Dr. Burgen's men started to climb into the black SUVs. The alien truck had been loaded onto the flat bed, sparks still shooting off of him from the laser cannon that Dr. Burgen had shot him with. She scowled. He deserved it for taking her husband away from her.

Dr. Burgen had told her how the aliens were manipulating those around them. That with their superior technology they had managed to take control of not only her husband, but also his best friend Epps and that poor young Sam. How the aliens were controlling their thoughts, their actions.

Will and the others couldn't see it. They had no idea that they were being manipulated so easily, that they were being controlled. Dr. Burgen had the proof. How radio waves that could interfere with a human's brain waves.

He had shown her the readings from the alien they had in custody already. NBE seven, an alien that had taken on the form of an FBI truck! An _FBI _truck! There wasn't anywhere those aliens weren't infiltrating. So it was up to Sarah to ensure that they got the help they needed.

But something about that last smile Dr. Burgen had thrown her way… Sarah could help but feel a shiver of dread race through her. She was glad she had dropped Abby off at her sister's house.

It was for the best however. The government clearly wasn't going to do anything. They hadn't even warned the public that they were being invaded by these… creatures. Dr. Burgen was the only one who was willing to challenge these things head on.

Still. She looked back at the truck driving down the road and winced as they hit each and every rut. Perhaps she should take Abby and visit her mother in Florida, if only for a little while.

'_Dr. Burgen would contact me when he's done_,' she told herself as she made her way towards the house to fetch her purse and keys. '_After Will had been deprogrammed, Dr. Burgen will let me know_.'

With this thought in mind, she climbed into her car and started the engine to follow the small parade of trucks away from her farmhouse. Will was going to see the error in his ways. She was sure of this. Will was going to come back to her. He'll be her faithful husband again. The strong, loyal man she fell in love with.

Excited by this, she flipped on the radio to a bouncy station and tried to ignore the churning in her stomach and the small whisper in her ear that told that one way or another, she probably wasn't going to ever see her husband again.

* * *

Skywarp was at a complete loss. He had no idea where to even begin let alone where he was going to go from here. The Autobots weren't exactly wandering down the street for Skywarp to find and he was getting desperate.

He had gone to Tranquility and found the address of the only Witwicky in the entire state through the California online phone book. It was for a "Ron Witwicky" rather than a "Sam Witwicky" but it was close enough. Skywarp figured he could force the human to tell him where to find "Sam Witwicky" and in turn, the Autobots once he got there.

He was therefore horrified and completely distraught at the sight of the boarded up house that boasted the matching address to the one he had downloaded. Empty. They were gone. There was no one there. He had flown for nearly twenty-four hours straight and he was at a complete dead end. There was no one left to help him.

Skywarp landed on the lawn and sat there morosely. What was there left for him to do? He had no idea where to start looking. There wasn't even a guarantee that the Autobots were even still _in_ California. The only thing he could do was sit there and pray to Primus that the Witwicky's were just on vacation and would be back soon.

There had been some commotion as morning came and with it the neighbors continually peering over the fence into the back yard at the bizarre sight of an F-22 jet parked on the Witwicky's once crisp lawn right over the destroyed stone fountain but Skywarp ignored them. He was not leaving. This was his only lead and it had to pan out. It had to.

It had been over a day since his arrival in the dead of night but he was not giving up. He started scanning the radio and digital signals again, praying that there would be something that hinted as to the Autobot's location. There had to be _something_.

He paused on one frequency as a keyword pinged his monitoring system. It was a cell phone chat that mentioned a "Sam". Tuning in, he found there was a strange discussion going on with some decisively non-human names and he shamelessly listened in hoping that this was the lead he was waiting for all the while wondering what the slag Morgan horses had to do with the Autobots.

"-_So is Reverb giving you any problems_?-" one voice asked over the airwaves.

"-_Just the usual,_-" another voice replied. "-_We're still having an issue getting one station to come in clear but on the whole Reverb is behaving himself very nicely_.-"

There was a laugh. "-_Yeah, I'm having the same issue with Zipline and his radio. CD player works wonders though._-"

"-_I thought you got Sirius radio with him_?-"

Skywarp thought frantically. _Were_ there Autobots named Reverb and Zipline? And who the slag was Sirius? '_Sounds more like Decepticon names though_,' he thought absently. '_Do I know any Zipline_?'

He wondered briefly if there had been more Decepticons landing that they didn't know about as he continued listening. "Who would copy a Honda Civic as an alt form let alone allow themselves to be painted _gold_?" he muttered to himself, deciding that there was no way this "Zipline" was a fellow Decepticon as the two voices began discussing about something called a "birthday party" and he tuned out.

With a sigh, Skywarp sat back, flinching a bit as his tanks churned dangerously. The pains he had been feeling since the whole incident at the quarry were started to get worse and he hoped it wasn't an echo of Thundercracker down the Link. If he was in this amount of pain, what did that say about what they were doing to Thundercracker?

His internal clock clicked over to the top of the hour and Skywarp automatically sent out a ping. There had been nothing for over an entire rotation of the planet and Skywarp sent the ping more out of habit now than anything else. So he was completely unprepared for the answering ping sent back right at him.

He sat there, stunned before it finally registered. A return ping! A _Decepticon_ ping! And not just anyone's ping but _Barricade's_ signature ping. He recognized it from the fight on the snow-covered continent.

Skywarp didn't waste any time. He fired up his turbines and lifted off the ground, turning towards just outside the city limits near a ridgeline. '_Barricade_!' he thought thankfully and just a bit hysterical. '_He'll help_! _He _has_ to_!'

With that thought in mind, he kicked his thrusters into overdrive and flew desperately towards the origin of the rather startled return ping.

- To Be Continued

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah, I got into a total writing spree didn't I? XD Though this chapter didn't _exactly_ turn out like I had originally planned. I was all set to have Will engage in this epic battle against Burgen's goons and he next thing I know he's completely comatose on the porch. O.o Go figure.

On a completely different note, I think I'm going to go dig out my Justin Morgan Had A Horse VHS and substitute the name "Justin" with "Sam" XD /_Wanders off whistling nonchalantly_/


	191. Complication Relations

**Cover Me**

**Written**** By** **The ****Black**** Dragon**** Queen**

Author's Notes: XD If Sam M. hasn't been smooched stupid yet, **he should be**! If it wasn't for his sweet request for a birthday update for his lady, who knows how long it would have taken me to get this chapter out! I've been freaking out about it since this story was just a rough outline of stray thoughts and random thought bubbles. :D Though I didn't _exactly_ tell him I was planing this update. ;P Let's keep this between us, shall we?

**NOTE**: For the wonderful **Smut Filled NC-17 Adult Version**, please check out my Adultfanfiction account (Same pen name) or my Live journal! Links can be found in my profile.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Ninety One: Complication Relations

The tension was so thick that it could be cut it with a metaphorical knife. The two seated by the tree continually glanced at one another and away again before they looked back to each other again, then repeated the cycle all over again. Neither of them quite sure how to possibly start the conversation they knew they should be having.

Sam fidgeted slightly, folding his legs under him before straightening them out again. He peeked up at Bumblebee once more through his lashes before looking back down at the pebbles beside him. '_This is awkward_,' he thought as he picked up the small stones only to flick them away again. '_I don't even know where to begin_.'

Though Sam didn't know it, Bumblebee was currently thinking the same thing as he watched Sam for a bit before looking back out at the view the ridge provided. The silence stretched as he tried to think of something to say. '_How in the pit does one go about this_?'

The two looked at each other again, each one trying to figure out what to say. '_This is ridiculous,_' Sam thought to himself. '_It's not like we ever had such troubles before all this happened._'

'_Courage is something you_'_ve always prided yourself on_,' Bumblebee told himself. '_Don't be a coward now._'

"I was serious," Sam said just as Bumblebee blurted out "I meant what I said."

They stared at one another before a small snicker burst out of Sam. He instantly clapped a hand over his mouth but the chuckles were already bubbling up and soon Bumblebee was laughing as well. It was like some bad romantic comedy as they spoke over each other and Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes at that analogy.

"I _do_ love you," Sam said firmly once he managed to stop the inane giggles.

Bumblebee looked back at him softly, nodding his head a bit. "I know you do. And I love you too which is why I want you to be happy."

"Even if I really am Linked to 'Cade?" Sam couldn't help but blurt out. He winced at how skeptical he sounded even to his own ears. "Sorry. That was… rude."

"I honestly can't say that I'm happy about it," 'Bee admitted truthfully. "If anything, he's the _last_ person I would have expected you to have a Link with, if anyone at all."

"I don't think Barricade was expecting it." Sam gave a small nervous chuckle.

A pause. "None of us were."

Sam glanced up at the dejected slump of 'Bee's shoulders. "I'm sorry," he said gently but wholeheartedly. "I never expected to be… Well, I mean- I do love him. I mean, at least I think I do… you know what I mean?"

Bumblebee chuckled as Sam practically tripped over his words. "You don't have to try and explain. A Link is something that just… happens. It's not like it was planned or anything." He shrugged. "You can't fight a Link."

"But isn't that the problem?" Sam burst out and Bumblebee tilted his head in question. "I mean do I _only_ love him because the Link is telling me to, or is the Link there because I love him?"

Bumblebee thought about it for a moment, trying to determine the best way to reassure his friend. "I think you're trying too hard to put human rationale behind something that has no explanation," he finally said. "It's almost like how you say 'its just fate'. No one really expects it to happen."

Sam looked up surprised before becoming thoughtful as Bumblebee continued. "You're trying to give it reason rather than just letting it be." He gave Sam what he hoped was a comforting smile. "It doesn't matter which came first. Isn't that a human riddle? 'What came first, the chicken or the egg?'"

Sam nodded as he thought about it before he let out a small sigh. "I just want to know if these are actually _my_ feelings."

"Does it matter?" Bumblebee asked seriously. "Whether it's because of the Link or not, the feelings are there."

"But I feel as if I'm betraying you on some level," Sam admitted.

'Bee looked surprised. "Betraying me?"

"I _was_ falling in love with you before Barricade showed up," Sam reiterated firmly, "even if I didn't know it at the time. Mikaela kind of had to hit me over the head with the obvious before I knew what was going on." Bumblebee chuckled at that and Sam felt encouraged. "And if you love me too who's to say we wouldn't have been happy together like my parents or…"

"Will and 'Hide?" 'Bee snickered. His laughter faded when Sam's face went beat red and his curiosity perked its head up at the thought of some juicy bit of gossip but he squashed that thought down, knowing it was best to let it go for the moment as Sam cleared his throat to try and get his bearings.

"Yeah, them." Sam absolutely refused to let himself go further with _that._

"It's true that we might have had a relationship of our own if things hadn't happened the way they did," Bumblebee agreed and cut himself off there. He didn't want to voice the fact that they would never know if they could have been together and happy. It wasn't something he wanted to dwell on but he couldn't help thinking it. '_We _would_ have been happy_.' He took a deep breath and soldiered on. "But they did," he finished.

"Yeah, they did." Sam dropped his hands in his lap, playing a bit with his nails as an excuse to not have to look at the mech before him. "It's as I said. I love you, but I also love Barricade and he's the one who needs me, even if he won't admit it."

"You're probably the best thing that's ever happened to him and he has absolutely no idea what to do with you." And there went Sam going red again. '_Seriously, that can not be healthy_,' 'Bee thought to himself. "Sam?"

"I just… don't know what to do in this situation," Sam finally threw up his hands in frustration. "It's just that this whole thing is just _so_ messed up. My love life has done more one eighties in the past few months than my entire life!"

'Bee frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

Sam could feel the blush returning to his cheeks but he had to continue on. With everything they had already spoke about, now was not the time to feel bashful. "Did you know you're the reason Mikaela and I broke up?"

Bumblebee's optics winked off and on a bit in surprise. "No, I didn't." He sounded stunned and Sam knew it was not at all what 'Bee had expected to hear. "I'm sorry, I-" the mech broke off. "How was it _my_ fault?" he finally asked incredulously.

Sam cringed a bit. "You kind of have to admit, you and I were together far more often."

"Considering I was bunking in your garage, that's hardly a reason," Bumblebee frowned.

"Either way, I was spending more time with you. We're always joking around and at such ease with each other…" Sam trailed off a bit, trying to find the right words. "Mikaela was also spending more time with Ratchet so we were rarely together and when we _were_ together, we just spent nearly the entire time talking about you guys." The blush returned and Bumblebee made a mental note to ask one of the humans if that was normal before Sam spoke again. "Well she talked about everyone… I mainly talked about you."

Bumblebee couldn't help but smile as a feeling of euphoria swelled through him and Sam grinned back at him. "We were actually fine with it," Sam continued. "Our dates kind of… well, were completely uncomfortable. We're better friends really."

"Okay…"

"And then she told me point blank that I was in love with _you_ and no matter what I shouldn't let the opportunity slip by me."

"'Slip by'?"

Sam fidgeted again. "She said that it was hard enough finding someone to love that letting a few obstacles stand in the way of finding it was just ignorant." He smiled a bit, smugness filling him at the next part. "She said she dated enough losers to know and of the lot I was the best one even if we weren't meant to be."

Bumblebee couldn't help but be slightly puzzled by this. "What obstacles? Barricade?"

Sam ducked his head again. "Oh, um…"

"Wait, this was before Barricade showed up so… what then? That I'm not human?"

"No, no! That wasn't it," Sam was quick to reassure him.

"Then what?"

"Oh, um…" Sam looked everywhere but at Bumblebee. '_How in the world do I explain _this?'

"Seriously, not healthy," Bumblebee muttered aloud as the boy went red again.

Sam didn't hear him as he fought his own inner turmoil. "Um… intimacy," he finally utter feeling absolutely mortified.

"Intimacy?" 'Bee repeated confused. "But we are inti- Oh!" Optics brightened as he stared down at Sam who was avoiding looking at him again. "You mean, uh…"

Sam nodded in confirmation. "She said it would still be a worthwhile relationship even if it wasn't an, uh, physical one…"

"Oh…" 'Bee was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, I can see that. It wouldn't really work. You don't have a spark and I, well we can't, er, don't have." Sam went red again and Bumblebee couldn't help himself but ask. "Why are you blushing _now_?"

Sam could feel himself getting even redder. "Well, Will told me that, uh, he and Ironhide actually have- well. Urk."

"That he and 'Hide what?" Then it hit him. "_What_?! But- but _how_?" Sam ducked his head again, his gaze sliding towards the inconspicuous box. Bumblebee quickly shook his head, "right. Moving on…" and cursed the fact that his voice came out in a squeak. He waited a moment before trying again. "But that's good right? I mean, you and 'Cade-" and he quickly cut off _that_ train of thought, hating how much it pained him to think about.

Sam jumped a bit in surprise. He hadn't even _thought_ of that! A picture flashed in his mind and his eyes widened at it. 'That's_ intimidating_.' "Um… I suppose," he finally managed to say and they both went quiet again.

Sam went back to picking at his nails as he had already thrown away all the surrounding pebbles and 'Bee was rather focused on a bird hopping from branch to branch in the tree beside them. "I suppose congratulations are in order," Bumblebee finally spoke as the bird took wing and flew off. "Whether 'Cade likes it or not, I doubt your Link can be broken." He turned back to Sam with a bit of a forced smile. "I mean, Primus made it for a reason in the first place, right? Why would he dissolve it?"

"I still feel horrible," Sam disclosed miserably.

"About?"

"You. We're in love with each other but I'm going off and… and getting _married_ I guess you'd call it, to Barricade. I feel as if I'm just…" Sam's voice dropped to a whisper, "leavening you out in the cold."

"You're not leaving me," Bumblebee told him. "I'll still be your friend." He paused. "Unless you don't think we can still be friends?"

"What?" Sam's head jerked up. "Of course you're my friend! You always will be!"

Bumblebee smiled gratefully even as he couldn't help but feel a bit bitter about it. Barricade was going to be with Sam in every sense of the word and here he was- the friend. '_As the humans would say, always the bridesmaid…_' He tried to shake off the sorrow and forced another smile. "Who knows what Primus has in store for us in the future? I might have a Linked somewhere out there." He frowned. "Knowing my luck, he'll probably be a 'Con too."

Sam graced 'Bee with a small smile. "Still, I wish there was something I can give you. Something I can do for you because while we _are_ in love." He dropped his head again, sorrow and just a bit of loathing at the unfairness of it all filling him. "Because after we go back I'm going to be with Barricade. Like I said. I'm going to be faithful to him."

"I know you will," 'Bee told him, trying to sound approving of Sam's resolution. "Your tenacity is what makes you, you."

Sam turned away from his friend, unsure if he could bear to look at him and his gaze landed on the box. He stared at it as a small idea popped into his head. '_Can I_? Should _I_?' he thought wildly. '_I mean, it's not like 'Cade and I are together _yet.' The image from before sprang to the forefront of his mind again and Sam couldn't help but feel unnerve by it. '_I should at least know something about what to do and_…_ well_…' He glanced at Bumblebee again. ''_Bee is nowhere_ near a_s intimidating as Barricade and he's a lot gentler when it comes to, well just about everything so it could stand to reason_…' Sam thought about it some more. '_The least I can do is _ask_ him_._ Even if this is the only moment, at least it's _something. _We only have right now because when we leave we go our separate ways, so to speak, and_…_ well I _have_ the thing _with_ me and_…'

Bumblebee watched the play of emotions flitter on Sam's face and he frowned as he tried to figure out what Sam was thinking. "Sam?"

Sam blinked and turned back to Bumblebee. "You love me, right?"

'Bee seemed perplexed. "I believe we've established that."

"And I love you," Sam continued.

"Yes…" Bumblebee had no idea where Sam was going by restating the current situation over again but he'd go with it. It wasn't like they could do anything about it. Sam was, as he said, practically betrothed to Barricade. '_But_…_ what has Sam thought of_?'

Sam fidgeted again. "I love Barricade but I can't stop my feelings for you. When we go back to the base I _will_ be with 'Cade but…"

"But?" Bumblebee couldn't stop the sound of hopefulness in his voice.

Sam took a deep breath. "He and I are not together _yet_."

Bumblebee was at a loss. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," Sam shifted again. "While he may love me he's not exactly…" he rolled his hand in a circular motion, searching for the word. "Soft," he finished lamely.

"Of course not, he's a 'Con."

Sam let out a huff of annoyance at 'Bee's continual ignorance. '_I'm just going to have to come out and say it_,' he realized and he steeled his resolve. "I've never had sex with anyone and since you and I love each other, I'd like for my first experience to be with you," he said in a rush, his words almost tripping over one another. Bumblebee just stared at him and Sam's blush returned full force. "It's a small consolation since it can only be the once but I'd like for it to be you." Bumblebee just stared and Sam squirmed again. "I don't really want to go in blind-"

"How?" Bumblebee's voice sounded slightly strangled and Sam looked up in surprise and a bit excited as 'Bee continued, struggling with his words. "You said that you know- That Will told you-" Bumblebee tried his best to get a coherent sentence out but it was difficult to think over the internal chant of '_Yes_! _Yes_! _Yes_! _Yes_! _Yes_!' running through the forefront of his processor

Sam felt the breath he didn't even know he was holding leave him in a whoosh and he reached for the, until then forgotten, inconspicuous box. "This is how."

And Bumblebee felt a burst of elation run through him. Barricade would be with Sam, but not until later. For now… '_For now he's _mine.' And if Bumblebee sounded possessive, he didn't notice.

* * *

There, in the quiet under the larger oak tree a mere half an hour later form when they had started, Sam sighed as he finally managed to roll over onto his back and stretch his sore muscles, not at all bashful that he was lying in his companion's hand completely naked. At some point while he was recovering, Bumblebee had closed his spark chamber and Sam wondered if he should get dressed again. Then again… he _did _have a teenager's libido. XD!

Opening his mouth to ask if they should go again he squeaked in surprise as 'Bee suddenly sat bolt upright and Sam tumbled forward into his still cupped palm. "'BEE!" he yelped as he tried to find which way was up again. Righting himself he looked towards the direction Bumblebee was looking when he heard it.

Footsteps. Running footsteps. Too loud to be humans so that could only mean that they were a Cybertronion's. But they were alone, weren't they?

Sam's thoughts came to a screeching halt even as Bumblebee let out a hiss at the sight of Barricade charging up the hill in full mech mode. Instantly Sam knelt, trying his best to cover himself but it didn't matter as Barricade waved his arms frantically at them.

"Untangle yourselves and get decent!" Barricade hollered at them as he pointed behind them. "We've got _incoming_!"

Baffled, Sam looked behind the same time as 'Bee and he gasped horrified as he realized that the whirring noise at the end he had been hearing wasn't just Bumblebee's fans. It was the distant sound of jet turbines getting closer and closer to their position.

Somehow, Sam doubted it belonged to the military even as Barricade crested the hill and slid to a stop, actually skidding past them, hands already shifted to cannon mode and aimed at the inbound seeker.

Sam looked back up at 'Bee, stunned before he began to scramble for his clothes. "FUCK!" he yelped as he dropped to his knees in the dirt. His legs felt like they were made of jell-o as he frantically crawling towards his clothes while Bumblebee clambered to his feet behind him.

"You already did _that_!" Barricade snapped irritably. "Concentrate on surviving the next few minutes! Live now, fuck later!"

And even with the severity of the situation, Sam couldn't help but let out a silent cheer as Bumblebee reached out and thwacked Barricade over the head for his crassness.

-To be Continued

* * *

**I REPEAT:** If this chapter seemed short it's because it's only _half_ the chapter. For the full version with the wonderful **Smut Filled NC-17 Adult Version**, please check out my Adultfanfiction account (Same pen name) or my Live journal! Links can be found in my profile.

A/N: :) I hope it was worth it Girlfriend! (and seriously, if he has a single brother, cousin. a close friend. Please send my way at

_The Black Dragon Queen_

_Castle on the Mountain_

_Dragon Realm, Fantasy Kingdom_

_90000 _)_  
_

... now don't expect to see me for another month xP


	192. What Now?

**Cover Me**

**Written**** By** **The ****Black**** Dragon**** Queen**

Author's Notes: Con-Artist643 (kanjicharm on DA) has done a wonderful comic from chapter 150! = kanjicharm . deviantart art/ Trash-Ejector-330374832  
Also I want to give a huge shout out to brohne & TXVR6 for perking me back up with their awesome reviews!

**NOTICE**: THIS FIC IS NOW ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN~! Same pen name. (Now you know what I've been doing the past month :P )

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Ninety Two: What Now?

If an Autobot were to see Barricade parked at the bottom of the small dirt road that led up to the local teenager hangout in full patrol mode, they would most likely assume that he was there ensuring that no one would disturb the two he had left above.

If a Decepticon were to hear of Barricade remaining at the end of the road instead of leaving completely, they would conclude that he lingered to eavesdrop on the twosome still at the top of the rise.

If anyone were to simply _ask_ Barricade however, why it was he was plunked down at the bottom of the road in full alt mode, flashing his lights at any car that appeared around the curve with a pair of teenagers in the front seats, he would tell them that it was simply because he had been sparked a complete and utter bastard.

'_Lying to yourself is never a good sign,_' he thought to himself cynically as he lit up his rollers when another car pulled around the bend. The driver immediately braked upon seeing him before backing up, turning around to the best of their ability and heading back the way they came. Barricade watched with a bit of disgust. Of the multitude of couples, so far only one driver had preformed a decent three-point turnaround. '_It's amazing anyone even knows how drive on this planet_.'

He knew that the retreating couple was most likely going to warn any other cars currently up the road and that he had a few moments before anyone else tried to drive up. With a sigh, he sat back and tried his best to stop thinking.

Unfortunately, he also knew that _that_ would be impossible. His processor refused to turn off on his command and he found himself alone with his thoughts. Thoughts that continued to run in little circles and each and every one of them revolved around the human he had left at the top of the rise with the bug.

He didn't want to admit it, but the conversation, both conversations; he had had with the Autobot alone and then with Sam had… troubled him. He hated it when any of his convictions were questioned. He hated it even more when they were then examined, disputed and then promptly declared invalid. He especially hated when his position on matters was proven to have been the wrong one all along, and Barricade _hated_ being wrong.

It was true, though that there was a possibility, no matter how slight, that Sam could hold a Link, but Barricade had believed, was _sure_, that without a spark Sam would more than likely survive it's loss. Especially since Barricade himself was trying his damned best to ensure that it never got past the fledgling stage on his end. It had never even occurred to him that even a limited Link might have harmed the boy's heart if broken.

He wasn't a complete moron to suspect that the human heart was anything like a Cybertronion spark. He knew there was a major difference. But after that the bug had shouted that statement about heart failure at him, Barricade found himself doing a quick check on multiple medical sites while on the drive to the point.

The sites had clearly stated that extreme stress and strain could cause a human's heart to go into shock, if not just shut down completely. Thus the favored term of "you nearly scared me to death" suddenly had a whole new meaning for Barricade. A snapped_- 'Telepathic_?_ Is that the word I want_? _Or empathic_? _Oh who cares_?' He snarled to himself as he stared down the dirt road without seeing it.'_A snapped telepathic/empathic bond with a giant alien would certainly qualify as a shock to the system_.'

And if Sam was vulnerable to the eradication of the Link then there went nearly each and every excuse that Barricade had come up with to deny its existence. And they _were_ excuses. He may have fooled himself but clearly he hadn't fooled anyone else. Bumblebee, Soundwave and even Ironhide had picked apart his reasoning one by one. Every point he made was discussed, dissected and disregarded.

Barricade was soon left with nothing to hide behind. Without his excuses, he had been forced to look at the crux of the matter and it all boiled down to one lone fact. He had a Link. A _Link_. Never mind that Sam was human, Barricade never thought, in all his life, that he would find someone with whom he could Link to.

He had mostly resigned himself to a life with someone in the same boat as him. Someone who had never found their own Linked partner and resigned to maintain a relationship of convenience. Someone who, if he wasn't Linked with, he could at least tolerate. And if the mech Barricade was with _did_ manage to find the one the stars chose for them, well then Barricade would just move on and find another lost soul who was looking for someone to spend their time with.

Never once did he ever believe that there was a Link out there for himself, let alone that he would be able to _find_ it. That was for other mechs. The ones who spent almost their whole lives looking for it, even if Decepticons never mentioned that they were aloud. That had never been Barricade's concern. He had never once thought that it would ever be an issue for him.

So here he was. On some little planet in a corner of a tiny galaxy, Linked…

…and he had absolutely no idea what to do about it.

He had never before paid attention when those few, partnered Decepticons spoke of their Link. Even when Frenzy had brought up his own Link with Rumble during those few melancholy moments in space, searching the stars for their leader and a cube that could change their whole existence, Barricade hadn't really listened.

Now that he himself found he _was_ with a Link, he had absolutely no clue as to what was even _normal_. All he could pull from was what he had witnessed those few times couples had found one another in the Decepticons ranks. Even watching the couples on the Autobot base wasn't very informative other than the mushy stuff they insisted on exposing everyone else to. Ironhide himself could get rather nauseatingly mushy with Will, in a gruff, surly way…

Barricade quickly derailed that train of thought and shoved it off a bridge, caboose and all.

No, even if Barricade had paid attention to the nauseating couples, he still would have no clue how to proceed with Sam. If he had been Linked to a Decepticon, he knew exactly what would have happened. There would have been a fight for dominance and once established, they would have more than likely been fragging like maniacs. Slag, even if it had been an Autobot he wouldn't be as alarmed. Autobots at least were still Cybertronion, came from the same culture. Had _sparks_ for crying out loud.

But Barricade was Linked to a _human_. A creature from another world- a whole different _galaxy_. A creature so much more physically weaker then himself and the other Cybertronion's that Barricade was more often afraid of just squishing him on _accident_.

Decepticons were built for abuse. Their thicker armor plating, the whole physique was built for the continual punishment that they themselves put each other through. Autobots were smaller and their plating thinner but Barricade had to give credit where credit was due. While Decepticons could take the hits, Autobots had the stamina and determination to outlast any Decepticon.

Sam was human. And even after everything he had done, in the end Sam was flesh and blood, not metal and energy. What in the Pit was he supposed to do with that little fact? How in the universe would a Link even work?

Then, to complicate matters, it was with the one human who had been practically adopted by the Autobots. The human who could use their own All Spark and blessed by Primus himself. And least not forget, the one human that could stand up to the Decepticons.

'_And for them_,' he sighed to himself, remembering Sam's stance on helping Barricade and then Soundwave even with the Autobot's trepidation. '_Primus_,_ it all comes back to Sam_…' he sighed to himself. '_And it really does come down to him_. _What I decide will affect him_…' and in the end, that intimidated Barricade most of all.

As commander of a team, he had always made decisions that would affect others. He knew that if he told them to fight that they could be killed by those decisions. But what he decided now would also affect himself and his entire future. He thought he had been doing the right thing, denying the Link. Allowing Sam a choice.

However the Autobots had to rip apart every reasoning and shown him how wrong he was. The situation was not as black and white as he thought it to be. If he denied the Link, the he would hurt Sam. If he actually managed to break the bond, it would more than likely kill the human. And never mind how Barricade himself felt about the boy dying, the Autobots would be after his tailpipe, crying out for his dismantlement.

'_If I don't die from the break myself_,' Barricade snorted to himself. '_And that's if _I'm_ the one to break the bond_.'

He wasn't going to deny the facts presented to him but he wasn't about to ignore his own instincts either. If he snapped the bond too quickly, Sam's weaker heart would suffer for it. However if _Sam_ were to pull away, it was more than likely that the human would survive.

He was Primus' chosen for Pit's sake! There was no way that Primus himself would allow any of his chosen to die. Optimus' continual function after the number of times he should have pass on to the Well of Sparks was a testament to that.

When Sam chose to pull away from Barricade, it was more than likely that if, and Barricade was still stubbornly clinging to that "if" for all he was worth. _If_ Sam held a Link, he would not be affected as greatly as Barricade. Sam would survive. Barricade… more than likely wouldn't.

And the longer the human and the Autobot remained on the ridge, the more Barricade felt like it was a certainty that Sam, even after claiming that he never would, would leave Barricade for his yellow Autobot guardian. Barricade had indeed, raised his audio receptors a few times and listened in on the pair above. He was a Decepticon and they never would let an opportunity like this get away. Especially as Sam and 'Bee were still talking about him even though he was no longer there.

He had groaned every now and then at some of the statements they made and he had no idea how chicken eggs had entered the conversation. Birds, however, was a safe subject at least, compared to some of the topics being bounced around up there. The _last_ thing he ever wanted to picture was Ironhide and Will in flagrante delicto.

Firmly deciding he was _not _going to think about that, he focused harder on what the Autobot and Human were saying. The two were clearly awkward in their conversation and Barricade wondered how long they were going to drag it out. They certainly seemed like they weren't getting anywhere to Barricade.

Then came the reason why Sam was no longer with Mikaela and it only proved what Barricade had thought all along. The boy was in love with Bumblebee. The fact that Sam had declared the same thing for him was irrelevant. Actions did, indeed, speak louder than words and 'Bee and Sam had stopped talking altogether. Barricade practically slammed his audio receivers off.

'_I knew it_,' he muttered to himself as he refused to think about what was going on just up the path. "When" seemed to be a lot closer than even Barricade had predicted. So why was he so slagging pissed?

Sam and the bug were… simply taking him up on his offer and having a good time. There was nothing for him to be angry about. He saw this outcome from practically the beginning. He's the one who gave them the slagging go ahead… so why the fuck was he feeling so… upset about it? Why would he be surprise or, Primus forbid, _hurt_ by the notion of Sam choosing 'Bee?

He was a Decepticon, slag it. He was made of sterner stuff and nothing like _emotions_ were going to bring him down. _Emotions_ were for the Autobots… '_Which is why Sam is in love with the bug_,' a small voice inside of him stated. He quickly squashed it.'_Slag it_!'

This was the reason why he believed that there was no possible way for Sam to have a Link. That as a Human, Sam was completely unaffected by the unwritten rules of a Link. If there _had_ been a Link on Sam's side then Bumblebee wouldn't have even been a factor at all.

Bumblebee had absolutely no idea that his very own presence had been what had spurred Barricade's denial over the Link on. Sam had even confirmed Barricade's suspicions when he claimed that he was in love with both of them, though he wasn't sure to what degree. It seemed pretty clear to Barricade however that his feelings for Bumblebee outweighed his mind-set to help him.

'_Is it any surprise though_?' the rather un-squashed voice in Barricade's mind asked. '_That Sam would still have feelings for the bug_?_ The Autobit came straight out and said that he was in love with Sam, plain and simple._'

Barricade had been rather surprised at that little announcement. To hear the Autobot say the actual words. Not that he didn't expect the bug to tell Sam how he felt, but he was more shocked that Bumblebee had said it in Barricade's presence. Twice!

He had _never_ heard any Decepticon come out and actually say it. To reveal feelings of attachment was basically putting a target on your back. They never spoke of their deepest feelings save for when they were in private, by themselves or with their chosen.

'_So to sum it up_,_ I'm Linked to a human. A human who may or may not have the ability to hold a Link but probably doesn't even realize he can because, due to his human emotions meant he's got feelings for another mech._' He sighed. '_Sam is torn between the bug and myself and as long as he is, the Link cannot be fully tethered on his end._' Which Barricade told himself was a good thing even as deep down it angered him.

Sam would be safe with Bumblebee. It was how things should have gone in the first place. How things would have gone if Barricade had never confronted Ladiesman217. If Barricade had never been assigned to Starscream's scouting team. If Barricade had never left Cybertron in those dark days before the end of what had been their home world.

So the only question left to Barricade became. '_What now_?'

Barricade himself certainly felt something towards the human teenager but he'd be damned if he spoke of it aloud. Not that he even knew what his feelings were. The boy was confident, determined, and stubborn as hell and though most of Barricade's feelings were unclassified, he did respect the boy and held just a bit of admiration for him. Who wouldn't? He had taken down _Megatron_ and even Megatron had given the boy kudos for that one.

And so as much as the two lengthy conversations shaken him, they had steeled his resolve even more. He respected Sam. Admired what he had done, not just for the Autobots but for their kind as a whole all the while defending his own planet, even though the other humans, save for a few handful, had no clue as to how close they were to being dragged into an intergalactic war.

Link or no Link, Sam had to be protected. Starscream was still out there. Bent on revenge for some asinine reasoning only the once scientist knew.

Barricade knew that he and Soundwave along with their teams were the only ones who could stand up to one of Starscream's full frontal assaults. Megatron had been clear and to the point even in the midst of battle. Starscream was gritty and erratic and intelligent enough to think on the fly, quite literally sometimes.

'_What is that idiot flyer even up to_?' Barricade had to wonder. '_What in the world is the point to continue fighting the Autobots_?'

Cybertron was gone, Megatron was, as far as they knew, dead and Earth had just proven that after eons of the All Spark's presence, it could produce not just energy but actual _Energon crystals_. So what exactly was Starscream's reason to go for Sam's blood? It couldn't have been revenge for his once leader. Starscream himself had tried to off Megatron on more than one occasion.

Was he upset that his kill had been practically yanked out from under him? Just why was it that the flyer was so focused on Megatron's demise rather than the Decepticon's defeat? What Starscream had been saying about Sam and how much he wanted to tear him limb from limb had startled even Barricade. There was absolutely no reason for Starscream to carry such loathing for the human. It didn't even make any sense how much hatred Starscream had for Sam.

Starscream hadn't been acting like himself at all in those days after Mission City when it was just the two of them. It was almost as if with Megatron gone, Starscream had lost all direction. Like he had spiraled down into a pit of darkness that Barricade couldn't even fathom.

Barricade wondered if it had to do with the fact that he had been a scientist before the war. It was like now without Megatron to give him a focal point, all his focus had nowhere to go and so he turned it towards Megatron's killer. Starscream was so intent on hurting Sam, and more than likely Barricade himself now, that he wasn't giving his processor the time to think about anything else. Like he was closing in on himself.

Sadly, the arrival of the rest of his trine didn't seem to balance him out as Barricade had hoped. Seekers flew in threes for a reason. Their processors were continually under assault from their flight systems and battle systems and everything else in between. They needed the other two. To watch their backs, to keep each other focused. The each stabilized the other two out.

Whole trines sometimes ended up stabilizing other trines, especially when one of each team was linked to the other. They had more in common with the Earth's aviation creatures than Starscream would probably care to admit. They _flocked_.

Misfire was a perfect example. Separated from his own trine by orders, he had latched himself onto Starscream. Seekers needed that support of other fliers. It was in their very coding.

Even on the ground, it was as if a Seeker couldn't do one thing at a time. They were always multitasking between what seemed like dozens of projects. Which brought him back to Starscream, the once scientist.

As a seeker, Starscream was an anomaly when he went into the science division. All his processing centered on one thing, one goal at a time. But something had broken that focus and it seemed as if all the eons of suppressing what every other seeker took as everyday life had overwhelmed him.

Barricade had hoped with the arrival of Thundercracker and Skywarp, they would be able to give Starscream something else to focus on. A goal. Such as the continued survival of the Decepticons and wheather they would stay on Earth, and more than likely have to abide by the Autobot's laws. Or leave, and try and find another energy sustaining planet to live on to call their own.

If the attack in the Arctic was anything to go by, however, Skywarp and Thundercracker were following their head seeker's lead. They would go after Sam if Starscream said so. They would try and continue this war, without rhyme or reason.

Barricade snorted to himself. '_Not that the Autobots would even notice_. _They're so absorbed with their own insanity that they're not even actively looking for Starscream and the other Decepticons_.'

Red Alert and Blaster were monitoring from their computer and the human's news casts for any Decepticon sighting true, and Keller was listening for anything on the international front. And with Wheeljack uplinking Teletraan-Two to their own computer, Barricade was sure that the Autobots would be able to locate Starscream's position with a minimum of fuss. It would be a short step from there to try and take him out once and for all. Especially with Barricade and Soundwave giving their input on Decepticon tactics.

They just weren't doing it.

The Autobots just… didn't seem to see it as a top priority anymore. They were more than content to leave the Decepticons alone. Wheather out of indifference or Prime's silly notion to allow them to lick their metaphorical wounds while welding the real ones, Barricade wasn't sure.

They knew that Starscream was out there. Barricade had told them as much. And they had seen how dangerous Starscream could be in the Arctic with just the rest of his trine and one rogue seeker. Barricade knew how much damage they could do with the rest of Bonecrusher's team and Decepticon's answer to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in Runamuck and Runabout.

Thank Primus that Starscream and Soundwave couldn't stand each other. If Soundwave had been a factor, Barricade knew the base/consulate, whatever the pit you wanted to call it, would have been nothing more than a hole in the ground. Moat or no moat.

Starscream though, considered himself a threat and as long as he did, he was one. So Barricade knew that as long as Starscream was a factor, no one was safe, least of all Sam. Therefore, something clearly had to be done about Starscream and if the Autobots weren't going to do what needed to be done, then slag it all to the pits, he _would_.

So again he can to the question of "what now?"

'_Soundwave may not help,_' Barricade realized suddenly. '_Or at least not go with_. _Not after meeting Blaster_. _But he'll help in any way he can. And Frenzy will probably insist on going, not to mention Megatron himself._' He sighed, not even wanting to contemplate what that would mean for his plans.'_Which means that I can count on Rumble, Ravage and the buzzards tagging along_. _Not to mention my own team_-'

He paused, frowning internally. Would Motorhead even go with him? He quickly realized that the answer was most likely yes as he flicked on his rollers to frighten off another pair of teens. '_Link or no, Motorhead would go if only to help me_,' he realized. Which only brought another, more dubious thought to the forefront. '_Does that mean Bluestreak is going to come_?'

He let out a small groan. That… would present a whole other slew of problems. Motorhead and Bluestreak had become practically glued at the hip-plates. Even if they could sneak out without alerting the Autobots or humans, Bluestreak might just follow them anyway. Barricade really didn't know the mech all that well to predict what he would do.

He did know how the other Autobots perceived Bluestreak however and if the gunner went with or even tried to follow them, he could bet that the rest of the Autobots would be right behind him. And if the Autobots were right behind them, then _Sam_ would be as well and that would put the boy exactly in Starscream's cross sights and right where Barricade didn't want him to be.

'_This is why I wanted to sneak out alone in the middle of the night,_' he groaned to himself. With a sigh, he went back to try and formulate a plan.

'_Step one: Escape Autobots. Clearly easier said then done. Figure that step out later. Soundwave should be able to come up with an idea or two. Especially with the Bluestreak angle_.' At least, Barricade hoped that Soundwave would have an idea or two. '_Megatron might be able to assist with that as well_.' Tentative plan for step one made, he moved on.

'_Step two: Find Starscream. Relatively easier. Figure out where he's most likely to go, make sure to be able to be seen from the air and wait._' Barricade was pretty sure that Starscream's anger and hatred for him would mean that Starscream would aim right for his neck cables. They wouldn't have to go looking for Starscream, Starscream's hatred would bring him and the other Decepticons right to them. Which brought Barricade to the next step.

'_Step three: Try to convince the other Decepticons to stop following Starscream. Preferably before I get shot_.' Barricade was hoping that Megatron, even stuck in Frenzy would take care of that step.

'_Step four..._' he sighed in exasperation, '_get shot._' Oh he was not looking forward to that step. That step was going to hurt. He just had to ensure that the fifth bullet point on his outline succeeded.

'_Step five: don't die_.' He couldn't let himself get killed. Not while Sam was still feeling as if he was responsible for Barricade's life and allowing the Link to develop.

Sam had to pull away from the Link before Barricade could even think about going after Starscream. He only hoped that the activity happening above him meant that that would happen sooner rather than later. They were running out of time.

Starscream was going to make himself a serious problem at any moment. It had already been far too quiet on that front and Barricade _knew_ that the seeker was probably biding his time for something big. What though, was still a complete mystery.

'_So what now_?' Barricade found himself asking again.

His thoughts came to a screeching halt as a familiar inquisitive chime rang in his audios. He sat there shocked even as his systems instantly began the routine of decoding and relaying all the information that the small sound had contained. It was most likely due to ingrained routine that he had automatically sent a return signal to announce that he was in the area before the information decoded even register.

When reality hit him however, Barricade was cursing up a storm as he transformed into mech mode and whirled to head up the hill, his thoughts already going over his weapons inventory. That small, innocent sound had meant everything was about to go to the pits and most likely in an exorbitant, spectacular way. The information within that sound had him tearing up the hill, gun already out and ready with a frantic mantra of '_Slag_! _Slag_!_ Slag_!_ Slag_!_ Slag_!' running through his head.

"Slag it all to _Hell_!" Barricade snarled as he ran. The human concept of a fiery inferno currently seemed much more appropriate than the Cybertronion's of a vast pit of darkness.

That signal had been a search ping! A _Decepticon_ search ping! A Decepticon _seeker_ search ping!

Though it had only been the one ping and clearly not belonging Starscream, it was still no reason to relax. A Seeker, _any_ seeker, even by themselves was a flying time bomb of destruction. Misfire, for all his horrible aim, could dish out major damage on a regular basis was a prime example. A trine was even more so.

And the couple above had absolutely no idea that chaos was mere moments from raining down on them and Barricade had _left them_! They were completely exposed where they were. Especially to a seeker attack! What had he been thinking, leaving them alone?

They had deserved privacy, certainly, but Barricade should have at least insisted that they head back to the Autobot base for them to continue their…"conversation". Ratchet and Judy aside, the base was the safest place for them- for _Sam_. He knew, he _knew_ that Starscream never gave up unless someone forced him to give it up and the only one so far who had been strong enough to do that was Megatron. Megatron wasn't going to be stopping him any time soon however, not stuck in Frenzy's body as he was.

Even if it was just a reconnaissance mission, Starscream had to know that any one of the flyers wouldn't be able to resist taking pot shots at any Autobot they found and Sam as a human was twice as susceptible. If Starscream wanted to be the one to take Sam down, he was going about it in a backwater way, sending one of his seekers to scout.

If it had been Thundercracker, there may have been hope that the blue seeker simply wanted to speak to Barricade. Get his and Soundwave's side of things.

But it was Skywarp!

"Slag!" Barricade shouted again as he crested the hill, waving his arms frantically and startling the other two. He refused to identify how they were positioned and he absolutely refused to think on Sam's state of undress. There was no more time for that. They had bigger issues to worry about.

"Untangle yourselves and get decent! We've got _incoming_!" he bellowed as he skidded past them; gun up and at the ready as the small speck in the skyline slowly became larger by the second.

There was a scramble and a lot of cursing as the two jumped apart and Sam darted towards his small pile of clothes, chanting his own mantra. Barricade couldn't help but let out a snort at that. "You already did _that_!" he snapped at them, refusing to allow any emotion but irritation be heard in his voice. He would _not_ think about what they had been doing. "Concentrate on surviving the next few minutes! Live now, fuck later!"

And even as Bumblebee reached over and whacked him on he head, Barricade never let his gaze stray from that shadowed object growing into the familiar shape of a seeker. Whatever Skywarp wanted, whatever his reason for searching them out, whatever he was there to do, Barricade didn't care. He flicked the switch on his gun, allowing it to go to full charge and he took aim.

He wasn't going to give the flyer the opportunity to do anything at all.


	193. Thought Process

**Cover Me**

**Written**** By** **The ****Black**** Dragon**** Queen**

**Author's Notes:** To all who were upset or disappointed over the lack of action the last post, I am sorry if it was not what you were expecting but my muses insisted it be written... just as they insisted this one be written.

And a side note, Rise of the Guardians was AWESOME! Sadly, most of the fiction is mary sues Xp

**NOTICE**: THIS FIC IS NOW ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN~! Same pen name.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Ninety Three: Thought Process

Sam cursed as he scrambled for where his clothing had been tossed aside, trying to figure out where everything had gone. He tried not to think about _why_ it was that his clothing was spread all over the small clearing however. Refusing to remember how they had simply been cast aside in the heat of the moment.

Nor did he pause to think of how he looked crawling over the ground completely bare ass naked. He was actually grateful for the flyer's presence in that sense. Though the fact that the seeker was even there wasn't a good thing at all since it meant that the rest of the Decepticons had found him and more than likely that Starscream was on his way, true. But it also meant that other two mechs were keeping their optics on _him_ and _not_ Sam's pale bare body scurrying away.

Reaching his jeans first, he snagged it one handed and tried to shove his legs into them even as he reached for his shirt with his other hand all the while trying his best to turn off his brain. His mind seemed to refuse to listen however as his own thoughts continued racing with a single notion. '_I had sex_! _I had sex_! _I had sex_!' he paused in getting dressed as he shook his head, shock momentarily flittering over his features. 'I…_ had _sex!'

He still couldn't believe it. He, Sam Witwicky, was no longer a virgin. The blush was returning full force as he finally dropped his shirt so he could put his pants on properly. It still seemed so surreal to him that he had actually been intimate with someone.

It was something that deep down that Sam never thought would happen and even though it wasn't sex in the normal sense, he was still intimate with another being. '_And naked_,' his brain reminded him as he tugged at his pants. '_Don't forget the naked part_.' He could feel his face getting hotter and quickly turned from that train of thought. It almost was as if it was too dreamlike to be true.

'_It wasn't a dream though_' he thought as he finally got his pants over his rather sore rear. Wincing a bit, he zipped them up before reaching for his T-shirt, refusing to think about how his hips protested the movements. '_I guess that means I'm an adult now_,' he thought as he pulled the material over his head.

He frowned as he realized that that wasn't right. He lost any sense of child hood when he had consciously decided to kill another being. True, Megatron wasn't dead per say, but Sam had still killed him. Had still consciously taken his life.

And even though it was the right thing to do at the time, he had still done it and had felt horrible for it. Especially after learning that Megatron was Optimus' _brother_. He quickly shied away from the thought, refusing to go there. He had other things to worry about. Such as the incoming seeker and the other two keeping an optic on him.

Sam winced as that brought his thoughts right back to the heart of the matter as his eyes roamed over 'Bee's bright yellow form. He could still remember quivering under Bumblebee's intense gaze and the warmth of his spark against his skin. Sam had felt rather heady, knowing that all of Bumblebee's attention had been focused on him and him alone.

It had been a spur of the moment thing to ask 'Bee to be with him in _that_ way and he would not regret it, not even for a moment. Sure it had been rather daunting given that it wasn't anything Sam had ever thought of how his first time would have gone and rather awkward as hell as they tried to figure things out. Yet at the same time it had been completely exhilarating and rather liberating to just… let go.

"I spend way too much time with Mikaela," he muttered as he finally located his underwear and snatched it out of the dirt. The blush was back again as he realized the tube of lubricant was close by and he snagged that as well, glancing around for the damn vibrator. There was no way he was going to leave _that_ behind.

He found it in a clump of weeds and he lunged for it, refusing to think about where it had been and what it had done to him. Brushing what loose dirt and grass he could off of it, he quickly wrapped it up in his boxers. '_I should get another one for when I get with Barricade,_' he thought absently as he glanced around for the box it came in.

He froze all of a sudden as he fully managed to process that thought and brought up his free hand to smack his palm against his forehead. '_Stop_. Thinking!' he yelled at himself even as he went for one of his socks. Easier said than done.

He was going to be with Barricade after they left. In the same way he had been with Bumblebee, and not just once but for the rest of his life. Wasn't _that_ a daunting thought? He would be doing the exact same thing he had done here on the cliff overlooking Tranquility city, only it would be _Barricade_ with him.

It would be Barricade's red optics staring down at him. Barricade's hand the one bracing him. Barricade's Spark he would gently stroke and feel brushing across his face.

Sam couldn't help a small shudder as he realized that it would happen sooner, rather than later. '_Holy Primus_! _I'm going to get _married!' and with that thought came the realization that there was going to be a honeymoon. _That_ was intimidating.

But Sam couldn't help but speculate how different it would be with Barricade, who was not a patient person to begin with. Where Bumblebee was serene, Barricade was edgy. When Bumblebee was quiet, Barricade was brash. He knew that the last thing he should do was compare the two. That was unfair to them and they both deserved better than that.

He couldn't help it however. The thought of doing _that_ again, with Barricade no less was a giddy thought. 'Bee was right when he said Sam had a tendency to go after the bad ones. He could only assume that where being with 'Bee had been amazing, being with Barricade would be more than likely be mind blowing.

Especially with the Link. How different was it going to be with a Link in place? Sam couldn't help but shudder at that thought. The Link added a whole other dynamic on the situation and he had no clue how it would factor into his being intimate with the 'Con.

He glanced again at the two conversing near the edge of the cliff, both guns transformed and aimed at the incoming seeker. He had looked up in time to see Bumblebee glancing over his shoulder at him before quickly turning back around to watch the seeker, shouting back at him to go to the large oak tree for cover. Then he actually stated that Sam should run at the first opportunity. And Barricade was backing him up!

Sam frowned at that as he finally located the box and shoved his arm full of collected items inside- socks, underwear, lube and all. He was _not_ going to let them just shove him under the nearest rock whenever something that threatened his life appeared. He was an adult now, damn it. He could decide for himself! Slamming the lid on the box, he got up to do just that!

* * *

Bumblebee didn't know whether to start yelling at Barricade or just snag Sam off the ground and make a break for it when the 'Con had appeared at the top of the dirt road with his startling announcement of the seeker. Of all the things that could have interrupted he and Sam, 'Bee would have placed even money on Ratchet sending an irritated comm. about how they had ditched their physical. Or perhaps Optimus, telling them to come back just so Ratchet would stop shouting about how they had ditched their physical.

Even Barricade loitering around wasn't that at all surprising. Infuriating, of course, but not at all unexpected from a Decepticon. And Bumblebee certainly didn't want to think about what the 'Con had heard from wherever he had been hiding. There was no _way_ Barricade wouldn't have taken advantage and listened in on he and Sam.

Privacy clearly didn't hold any meaning for the Decepticons and 'Bee shouldn't have been surprised by that, especially considering that it was _Sam_ 'Bee had been with. The boy was practically married to Barricade after all. And was that something Bumblebee didn't want to dwell on. That after they left, he and Sam would go back to being friends, just friends, and Sam would go with Barricade and that would be the end of that.

But 'Bee would have this one memory to hold onto and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Even if they hadn't been quite as isolated as he would have liked. Bumblebee was surprised however that he felt that he couldn't blame Barricade for listening in. Bumblebee himself would do anything to ensure Sam was safe, even if that meant listening in on a couple's private time together.

'Bee let out a soft sigh. He had just hoped that Barricade would have had some sense to not let Sam in on the fact that he had actually listened in on them interfacing. '_Have sex_,' a small voice reminded him. '_Humans call it sex_.' Bumblebee ducked his head somewhat at that insight and stubbornly refused to think about it. He and Sam had had sex. He was still shocked over that little tidbit.

Not that Bumblebee had much time to process that little fact after Barricade's hasty appearance and subsequent knowledge of the inbound seeker. He had to concentrate on what was happening right now if he was to keep Sam safe. Keeping the boy from harm was his first and highest priority and he had to keep all his focus on that goal.

He could not afford to be distracted right now. He had to give his entire attention to the threat of the incoming seeker. Never mind the fact that his mind was still reeling from actually getting to be with Sam, even if it was only once and for a shorter time period that he would have liked. He had been able to claim Sam as his for that one tiny moment in time and he was going to cherish it for the rest of his life.

That still didn't mean he was happy about the disturbance and had lashed out at the only interruption close to him that he could actually do something about. With that thought in mind, he reached over and whacked Barricade upside the head.

Barricade hadn't even twitched at Bumblebee's smack and to be fair, 'Bee hadn't put much strength in the hit. He, like Barricade, was too preoccupied by watching the incoming seeker. Though unlike Barricade he was also trying to keep his thoughts from running in little circles and keep his attention on the main problem.

Glancing to ensure that Sam was busy scrambling into his clothes, he leaned towards the 'Con. "Is it Starscream? Should I get Sam undercover?"

"To late by this point," Barricade grumbled under his breath. "Even if you were to leave now, you won't get very far." He noticed Bumblebee's puzzled expression and let out a huff of irritation. "It's Skywarp."

"Shit," Bumblebee muttered under his breath, his own arm transforming into his gun. Just like all the other fliers, Skywarp was dangerous in his own right. His warp drive made him a wild card. Completely unpredictable and deadly, he could come at you from any direction no matter where he was and how closely you were watching him. "How in the pit did he find us?"

Barricade let out a small snarl. "He's a seeker, what's there to know?"

Bumblebee glanced at the 'Con beside him before turning his optics back to the sky. Barricade wasn't telling him everything that much was clear. However as much as he wanted to grill Barricade over what he wasn't saying, dealing with the incoming threat was the highest priority. _Sam_ was the highest priority.

He glanced back over his shoulder in time to see Sam scrambling about collecting the items they had dropped. "Sam, get by the tree and stay there. It's the only thing that can give you any cover," he directed, returning his gaze towards the sky. "If you can, get out of here while we distract him."

"Stay under the cover of any trees or foliage you can. Skywarp will still be able to find you, but he'll have a harder time aiming for you," Barricade put in. "And get in touch with Optimus as soon as you're clear."

Sam shot the two mechs a glare and Bumblebee couldn't help but cringe slightly. He knew that look. Judy had given him the same one often enough whenever he had had to leave Sam home alone. "I'm not leaving you!"

"You have no choice!" Barricade snapped back. "He's most likely here for you and you can not let him take you!"

"Let Barricade and I deal with him," Bumblebee added. "You just stay safe."

"That's all I ever do!" Sam ground out, slamming the lid on his box. Bumblebee was grateful that the… _toys_ had been put away. "I'm not helpless you know!"

Barricade actually let out a snort at that. "Oh yeah? And where's your hand gun?"

Sam froze momentarily before the glared returned full force. "Well excuse me for not being in the habit of carrying around a weapon all the time!"

Barricade shot Bumblebee a dubious look. "I thought you got him off?" he hissed slightly. "Why in the pit is he so cranky?"

"What?" Bumblebee practically squawked, causing Sam to look up in surprise. "What would-? How do-? You _know_ that-" he trailed off before letting out an aggravated snarl.

"How in the pit would _I_ know?" Barricade asked irritably.

"You were listening you idiot!" 'Bee snapped back. "You know that we…" he stumbled for an appropriate word, "finished."

"What?" Sam yelped aghast and startling the two mechs. Neither of them had noticed him getting closer so he could hear what they were saying. "You were _listening _to us?"

Barricade actually turned horrified optics on him. "I was _not_!" he denied vehemently. "Primus above, I was the one who told you two to go at it! Why in the pit would I bother _listening _in on it?"

"Oh bullshit!" 'Bee snapped back. "Of course you were listening! Otherwise you wouldn't have still _been_ here!"

"I was here just in case something exactly like this," and here he gestured towards the incoming seeker, "happened!"

"Who in the _world_ could have predicted that he would have found us?"

"Given the fact that they're actively _looking_ for you, it shouldn't be that hard a concept for you that they _could_ find you!" Barricade retorted hotly before his stance became defensive. "And besides, who else was going to keep the teens from coming up here and finding you?"

"What?" Sam squeaked and glanced at his watch, groaning at the time. "You've got to be kidding me."

Barricade let out a snort as he shot Bumblebee a victorious look. "Told ya."

Sam sighted, ignoring the two still bickering before him, wishing he could just turn off his brain. Thank the gods that no one he had known from school had come up here and found him completely bare ass naked in his friend's lap. Having _sex_ with his best friend.

Not to mention learning that his best friend was a giant alien robot! He couldn't help but cringe slightly at that thought. '_That wouldn't have gone over too well_. _Thank goodness for Barricade_.' Even if his presence had startled Sam more than he would have liked to admit.

He was _not_ going to think about how Barricade had listened in on them. Nope. No way. Not in a million years. And there was no way Barricade didn't listen in just a little. He had heard enough from Frenzy and surprisingly Megatron on just how Barricade was a bit naive as to what was considered appropriate. It wasn't that Barricade went out and did things intentionally, it was just he never thought about it. It never bothered him so why in the world would others feel bothered by it?

Instead, Sam shifted the box under his arm and glared up at the mech. "Couldn't you have waited just a little further away?"

Barricade glanced down at him before looking back towards the incoming seeker. "Exactly where would you have liked me to waited? Back at the base?"

"You didn't have to wait at all!" 'Bee huffed. "I would have gotten Sam home." Barricade let out a disbelieving snort and gestured towards the incoming jet. "I would have taken care of that too."

"Oh please. Skywarp can fly circles around you. Literally."

"I've fought him before!" Bumblebee snapped.

Sam couldn't help but groan. If this was a sign of how the two were going to act around each other, then he wasn't looking forward to playing mediator again. It was almost as if they were going backwards. Back to how they had acted those long weeks that Barricade had been hiding in Sam's garage.

He almost wished they could go back to those days. It had been tense, sure, with the unknown threat of whether or not Barricade was going to live, and Mikaela doing what she could to save him while 'Bee and Sam were her unwilling henchmen in the stealing, or rather "borrowing" of Ratchet and Ironhide's tools. They hadn't gotten along, but at least they tolerated the others presence.

Not like now, where it looked like they were going to break down and end up brawling each other right then and there rather than dealing with the incoming threat in the Decepticon flyer. The tension was so thick, Sam was practically chocking on it. He had to do something and something fast.

"Can you two actually act like grown ups or are you going to start a pissing contest right here?" Two pairs of optics turned to stare at him in surprise. Sam just jutted his chin out further, daring either one of them to comment and trying not to think of just how much he had sounded like his mother right then.

Bumblebee and Barricade glanced at each other, the thought of "is he serious?" plain on their faces. "Did he just say what I think he said?" Bumblebee finally blurted out.

"Definitely Judy's son," Barricade muttered in agreement.

Another blush graced Sam's checks but he refused to back down. "We have other things to worry about! Like how in the world did the seeker-" Sam broke off momentarily.

"Skywarp," Barricade supplied with a growl. "He has a warp drive that can allow him to teleport over short distances."

Sam blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"You can admire him later," 'Bee intoned. "But for now get under cover, slag it!"

Sam shot him a withering glare while Barricade let out a small snort. "He's right though," he backed the 'Bot up. "With his warping capability, Skywarp can appear at random and I would feel better if you were under cover and out of the line of fire!"

"If he can just teleport to where he wants, what's going to keep him from warping next to the tree and just stepping on me?" Sam demanded.

"Most likely he was ordered to take you alive," Barricade explained. "So he can hand you over to _Starscream_ to deal with."

Sam swallowed thickly. Yeah, that didn't sound at all pleasant. "How did he find us anyhow?" he asked instead. "We haven't been in Tranquility in over a month and it's not like we were advertising we were here."

Barricade shifted slightly and Sam instantly narrowed his eyes at the mech. He wasn't the only one to notice as well as Bumblebee instantly whirled on him with a triumphant "Ah hah!"

Barricade instantly tensed. "What?" he demanded curtly.

"I knew you were lying with that 'he's a seeker' shit! You know how he found us!"

"What does it matter?" Barricade snarled back.

Sam's eyes went wide as he realized that Bumblebee was onto something. "What happened?" he asked, rather than demanded.

"Don't tell me you _told_ him we would be here!" 'Bee shouted, horrified.

"What? No!"

"Then how did he find us?"

Barricade was muttering under his breath. "He's here! That's all we need to know."

"Not if it means that Starscream can find us no matter where we are!" Bumblebee countered. "It's a security risk! If they have a way to find us that means Starscream can track us back to the base!"

"I thought Optimus had the address on that website of yours!"

"Ratchet yanked it as soon as we learned Starscream was still after us!" 'Bee shouted back. "Starscream shouldn't be able to find us but there's Skywarp! How else could he have found us, unless Starscream figured out a way to track us?"

"He didn't track us!"

"Then how in the pit did he know we were here?"

"He pinged me, all right?"

Sam and Bumblebee jumped at the unexpected declaration from the 'Con, stunned. Even though Bumblebee had suspected Barricade had known how it was that Skywarp had found them, he didn't think it was because of Barricade himself. The mech was too obsessed over keeping Sam safe. How was alerting the other Decepticons where they were keeping him safe?

Sam meanwhile just frowned, trying to understand what Barricade had meant by his short explanation. "Pinged you?"

"It means that Skywarp sent out a signal looking for him," Bumblebee clarified distractedly, just _staring_ at Barricade.

"I don't think he was looking for _me_!" Barricade retorted hotly. "It was a basic signal looking to see if there were any other Decepticons in the area."

"And that was enough for him to find us?" Sam asked surprised.

"Of course not," 'Bee growled, his voice low and threatening. "Someone needs to send an answering signal."

"It was an accident!" Barricade insisted. "I just send it out automatically! I wasn't thinking about it!"

"That's your problem 'Cade," 'Bee proclaimed. "You never think!"

"One would say that was your problem!" the 'Con retorted.

"_What_?"

Sam groaned again as the two started bickering again. This was getting to be a problem. Barricade and Bumblebee were a force to be reckoned with when they get along together, but all they had done since the battle in the arctic had been arguing and fighting with each other. And Sam just couldn't help but feel as if it was slightly his fault.

There must have been a look on his face as the two got quiet and he looked up to find both of them staring down at him. "Can you two just stop arguing long enough to realize that I never meant for any of this to happen!"

Now the two were looking at him in puzzlement. "It's not your fault that Skywarp found us-" Bumblebee began.

"I'm not talking about that!" Sam countered. He looked from one to the other and then back again. "I can not help how I feel about either of you, about _both_ of you any more than you can control how you feel about me! Or where and when a Link if formed." And here, he turned towards Barricade to give him a withering stare.

Now the two were shifting slightly, guilty. "No one ever means for anything like this to happen but it did happen and you both have to suck it up and accept it!"

"We know it's not your fault-" Bumblebee began again only to once more have Sam interrupt him.

"No! You blame each other!"

"What?" Barricade yelped. "I don't blame him!"

"But you do feel some resentment towards him!" Sam informed him.

"Do not!"

"Don't _lie_!" Sam snapped. Barricade stepped back automatically at the fierce tone and Sam took a breath to try and calm down. "I know you are upset over the fact that I do love him," he began slowly, "but I can't help that. There's no real reason why I do, nothing I can pin point down to the exact moment when I fell in love with him. It's everything and nothing all at the same time! I just love 'Bee. I'll _always_ care for 'Bee. You can't just turn off loving someone like some sort of switch."

Now he turned towards Bumblebee. "Just like I can't help loving Barricade. And whether or not it's only because of the Link shouldn't mater! I love him just as much as I love you and that should be enough. But he needs me, and don't deny it that you do," he jabbed a finger Barricade's way when the mech made to deny it before turning back to Bumblebee. "He needs me more than you do right now and I can't just disregard that. And even without the Link as a factor, he's been looking out for me just as much as you've been and I know that underneath his attitude, he does care!"

There was a snort from Barricade but Bumblebee knew that Sam was right. Barricade did care, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. Bumblebee had said he would support Sam in his decision but he still couldn't help how he felt about it. He vowed to speak with Ratchet or even Optimus when they got back to the base. He had been jealous before but never like he was feeling now. He knew he needed to speak to someone about it now that Sam had made his stance clear. Even Megatron if need be. Bumblebee wouldn't let his loneliness and hurt put a shadow over Sam's love life. Even if that life was with 'Cade.

Barricade himself wanted to just turn around and get away from the conversation but that just meant leaving the two to Skywarp's mercy and no one deserved that. Though he knew he would have to speak to someone when he got back and though his first thought was Soundwave or Groundhog, he knew they weren't in a position to give him advice. The only one he knew who could was oddly enough Ironhide and Barricade was not looking forward to _that_ conversation. Perhaps he could get Jazz to join him. Jazz had always been able to soothe anyone's temper.

"So are you two going to keep arguing?" Sam demanded. "Or are you done acting younger than the jet twins are?"

Both shuffled, and nodded in agreement. Sam held his glare for a moment before letting out a sigh, the tension leaving his shoulders. At least they had settled their argument before they had to fight off the seeker. Glad that that was over with, he turned back to glance at the skyline.

It took him a moment to process what it was he was seeing, or rather _not_ seeing and he jerked in surprise. "Where'd the seeker go?" he yelped in surprise.

"What?" Barricade whirled back around, his optics desperately scanning the skyline. Suddenly the blue sky disappeared and all Barricade could see was purple as a loud crack split the air.

Bumblebee let out a curse, stepping in front of Sam as he brought his arm around to aim his cannon at the figure that had appeared out of thin air and right in front of Barricade. He hesitated however, unsure how he could shoot the flyer without hitting the other 'Con. No one, however, was prepared for what happened next.

Skywarp let out a keening sound as he abruptly lunged forward, throwing his arms around Barricade's neck and clung to the other Decepticon almost desperately. "I found you!" he practically wailed, leaning against the black and white mech with a relieved noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob. "I was so worried I wouldn't be able to find anyone and then I would be all alone!"

Barricade froze, his arm still sticking straight out as Skywarp clung about his shoulders and was indeed, letting out heaving sobs of relief. He finally managed to turn his head; shooting Bumblebee a petrified and somewhat pleading look. "Help?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Annnnnnd Skywarp finally arrives on the scene! :)


	194. Idioms and Idiots

**Cover Me**

**Written By** **The Black Dragon Queen**

**Author's Notes:** I got Bronchitis over the holiday. Still coughing. Am miserable.

**NOTICE**: THIS FIC IS NOW ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN~! Same pen name.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Ninety Four: Idioms and Idiots

"So while they're off sulking, does anyone else wish to speak about the giant pink elephant in the room?"

Everyone in the main hanger, which pretty much _was _everyone after Ratchet's rough roundup, stared at Decepticon leaning against Optimus' "desk" in variations of puzzlement. Most of the confusion came from the more recent arrivals as they glanced at one another at the new terminology. Some of them even started looking around the hanger in surprise.

"What's an elephant?" Motorhead asked, baffled.

"And where is it?" Bluestreak peeked down behind one of Ratchet's stands.

Ratchet frowned from where he was scanning Jazz. "I thought it was 'three hundred pound gorilla'?"

"A what?" Skyfire frowned looking between Ratchet and Soundwave. "What are these 'elephants' and 'gorillas'?"

"I thought they were animals," Wheeljack stated from where he was sorting all the data pads his husband was using for the physicals. Optimus had tried to assist him as his own check up was over with but had been banned by both Wheeljack and Perceptor. It seems that they had a "system" that Optimus was disrupting. "Though I've never heard of a pink elephant."

"But why would we have them here?" Perceptor asked curiously. "The only animals we have on the base are the human's pets and Crikey."

"Who's all but Steve's pet," Hound chuckled.

"What did you two do now?" Prowl turned from where he had been staring at Jazz's scans and glared at the two mechs off to the side.

"What? We didn't do anything!" Sideswipe yelped, Jetstorm still squirming in his lap trying his best to get out of his dad's grasp so he could go out and play.

"When would we have the time?" Sunstreaker added, Jetfire on his own lap scribbling on one of Optimus' commandeered data pads for the sparklings to use as impromptu sketchpads. It was clear which twin took after which parent.

Jazz brought Prowl's attention back to himself as he let out a snicker. Even Ratchet was grinning where he was comparing Jazz's sparkling's output with the one he had taken before they had gone to the arctic. "It's an expression babe," Jazz clarified.

Rollerforce frowned at that. "These humans have far too many of those," he muttered. "It's confusing. Why can't they just say what they mean?"

"I don't know, I like them," Motorhead chirped.

"You would."

Skyfire ignored the two bickering 'Cons and glanced at the snickering Autobot leader. "A what?"

"Expression," Optimus explained. "A turn of phrase. Like 'look before you leap'."

Sunstorm looked completely befuddled. "But we're not leaping anywhere."

"It's-"

"Never mind that," Ratchet interrupted, handing Groundhog the two scans to examine before turning back to Soundwave. "What are you talking about? Who's sulking?"

Red Alert let out a snort from where he was seated at the main computer. "What do you think? Bumblebee, Barricade and Sam of course." He looked over at Soundwave for confirmation.

"They are the only one's not here," Blaster pointed out and Ratchet let out a small growl that had Groundhog taking a subtle step back.

Prowl looked like he would have loved to do the same but refrained himself, remaining next to the still smirking Jazz. It seemed the first team had gotten quite use to the snarling, surly medic during their extended time together because Jazz didn't so much as glance Ratchet's way. Even Optimus didn't so much as twitch at the loud snarl but everyone else had followed Groundhog's lead and was giving Ratchet a wide berth. Though that could have been more to do with trying to avoid their own examinations. Jazz was only the third one to be checked, after all.

"I think he means what are we gonna do about the rather exceptional problem they've gotten themselves into," Jazz chuckled.

"Wouldn't it be best to let them work it out on their own?" Perceptor asked. "It is their problem and it is always best to solve any problems oneself."

"The trouble with that though, is that they're all still very young yet," Ratchet sighed and gave Jazz a little nudge. "Both you and the sparkling are fine. No after affects." Jazz hopped off the table with a wide grin, which Prowl returned with his own small smile… just before he felt a hand snag his arm and he was shoved at the table his mate had just vacated. "Up you go," Ratchet prodded him.

Prowl frowned, preferring to be able to remain standing, at least while others were present. As he looked about however, he realized no one was really paying attention to the ongoing examinations and Jazz was giving him that brilliant smile… With a sigh, he sat on the table and allowed Ratchet to move him into whatever position the medic deemed necessary.

"Don't sulk." Ratchet actually prodded his side as he said that. "It's just a basic check up to ensure the Energon didn't do anything. Not a full blown examination."

Prowl frowned at that. He understood that Red Alert and Jazz's examinations were long due to their unique conditions but… "Then why was Optimus' so long?"

"The more he complained, the more I found needed checking," Ratchet grinned evilly.

"Hey!" Optimus pouted and a few others chuckled good-naturedly before getting back on topic.

"They may be young but so were we once," Wheeljack reminded his mate as he handed him a new pad for Prowl's readings. "Perhaps Perceptor is correct in his assessment."

Ratchet frowned at that. "If it was any normal situation I would agree."

"I'll admit I would love nothing better than to allow them to figure it out on their own but their situation is just too unique," Optimus nodded.

"Is this more about the political implications?" Rollerforce asked with narrowed optics. "The fact that your favorite human is bonded to one of us?"

"Not at all," Optimus quickly denied.

"It is, isn't it?" the 'Con pressed. "You think it would have been better if he _was_ bonded to your Autobot golden boy!"

"Not _exactly_ golden," Sunstreaker muttered under his breath. Sideswipe gave him a small nudge.

"That's not it at all."

"Then what is it?" Groundhog frowned.

"I think it's more to do with all three of them than any single person," Skyfire guessed with a glance at Ratchet.

He received an affirmative nod. "They're _all_ of them young-" Rollerforce let out a snort at that, "-and each of their feelings have to be taken into account."

"Bumblebee in love with Sam, Barricade Linked to Sam and Sam… Who knows," Sideswipe said matter of fact as he helped Jetstorm load a game onto yet another commandeered pad. "Quite a mess."

"Bumblebee himself has to be completely sparkbroken over the whole affair," Ratchet said sadly. "But he's determined to stay back for Barricade's sake."

"They're good friends, amazingly," Soundwave admitted. "Which makes Barricade feel awkward over the whole mess. He has absolutely no idea what to do with this situation."

"None of us would," Inferno admitted. "That's the problem. Their circumstances are far too extraordinary."

"We also have to take in Barricade's stubbornness. There has to be a reason he's denying the situation and it's more than likely for a very, _very_ good reason that none of us are privy to," Groundhog stated as he handed Ratchet a new data pad.

"V-v-very g-g-good!" a new voice piped up and everyone was surprised as Frenzy entered the hanger followed by the rest of his teammates.

No one tended to go anywhere near Ratchet when he was if full medic mode and the smaller 'Cons had been perfectly safe in the human quarters. But then Mikaela and Miles trooped in after them and the others understood. There was an actually moment of silence before Optimus realized that everyone was waiting for another figure to appear and he glanced down at the two humans. "Where is Sam?" he asked curiously and was instantly jabbed in the side by Jazz.

Mikaela rolled her eyes as she headed for the small ladder that allowed her to clamber up to Ratchet's medical table. "Hopefully speaking with the other two idiots. He's not at the barracks." She glanced at the pads Ratchet still had as Miles scrambled up the ladder after her. "You started without me?"

"Well that's good," Prowl nodded, glad for the interruption as Ratchet showed his human apprentice Jazz's previous two scans and turned to face the room proper. "I guess there was no need to worry after all."

Soundwave let out a snort. "Doubtful. They'll probably still be just as confused when they're done talking."

"About the Link," Hound pointed out. "But hopefully they'll stop avoiding one another."

"At least talking to one another is at least a step in the right direction," Inferno reminded him.

"How in the pit did this even happen anyhow?" Rollerforce asked the room at large. "Anyone having a Link with a human is farfetched to begin with, for it to be one of us 'Cons? Unbelievable."

"And yet it happened," Ravage stated, moving towards one of the stairwells leading up to the catwalk, followed by Frenzy and Rumble. The two birds had perched on the railing already.

"What did you mean about Barricade having a very good reason Frenzy?" Red Alert turned from the computer to ask smaller mech. "Did he tell you anything?

Frenzy shook his head before shrugging a bit. "A-a-always has g-g-good reason."

"Barricade tends to focus on the bigger picture," Soundwave told them. "Smaller issues he has a propensity to over think."

"Not to mention personal issues," Groundhog added.

"Bet the boss man is going crazy about it," Rollerforce snorted.

"Any of us would in his position," Inferno agreed before he tilted his head a bit towards where Motorhead and Bluestreak were standing rather close together. "A Link outside of your own faction is rare enough. Even before the war."

"Is his Link with Sam that significant?" Miles asked curiously. "I mean, yeah Sam's human and I get that that part is a bit shocking and everything but…" he trailed off with a small frown, trying his best to searched for the right words. "Well we're all the same deep down, aren't we? Souls and Sparks can't be _that_ different, can they?"

The mechs all went quiet for a moment before Perceptor spoke up. "It is unprecedented, certainly, but Barricade is more than likely concerns about the implications that it may mean."

Mikaela frowned and sent the mech a hard stare. "Such as?"

"What does it mean for us as a continuing species for one."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked surprised before turning towards Optimus. "What is he talking about?"

Optimus frowned. "It can be a bit… distressing," he finally admitted. "All of us remember our lives before the war and none of us are ever going to really have that again-"

"And what does _that_ mean?" Miles interrupted, thoroughly frustrated.

"Our lives, our very existence has changed since the destruction of Cybertron," Skyfire was the one who surprisingly enlightened them. "Nothing we know will ever be the same and it is a very difficult thing to accept."

"So it's not so much having a Link to Sam that's upsetting Barricade but having a Link with a human period that he's having a problem with?" Mikaela asked worried. "Is it that horrific to have a Link with one of our kind?"

"No, not at all," Optimus was quick to reassure her. "While it is a surprise, the idea of being able to share a bond with your kind is not unbearable at all."

"Yeah, just look at 'Hide n Will," Jazz snickered and a few nodded in agreement.

"Ironhide is older however and is more accustom to change in his life," Prowl pointed out even as Ratchet delved into his back service panel and clamped out some cables.

"It's always hard to adapt to change," Ratchet agreed as he glanced down to check the readout on his pad. "And our lives have done nothing but since we arrived on your planet to the extreme. We are reminded of that fact almost daily."

"To be able to sustain a Link with a human is just a testament to how much we've evolved and changed since arriving on your planet," Groundhog added. "And any change can be distressing as Optimus Prime said."

"Please, just call me Optimus." Groundhog gave a small nod of acknowledgement at the request.

Mikaela, meanwhile, had a thoughtful look on her face and began nodding sadly. "I remember right after my dad got arrested, all I wanted was for everything to go back to the way it was." She glanced down and picked at one of her nails. "I was very angry for a long time before I accepted it."

"Barricade will come around," Rumble stated from the catwalk. "He really doesn't have a choice."

"Especially with the bug bugging him about it," Laserbeak drawled and Buzzsaw chuckled in agreement.

Some of the others laughed a bit at that but Optimus just sighed. "That's another issue we'll have to be careful about," he stated. "We have to be supportive but not invasive of Bumblebee's feelings about the situation either."

"It's not as if Barricade meant to steal the boy out from under him," Soundwave frowned.

"I didn't say that, but Bumblebee is still very protective of the boy and with Thirteen's recent attack on the Witwicky home, it is understandable."

Red Alert let out a snort. "The fact that it _is_ Sam in this situation though, out of anyone, is just the icing on the cake as it were," he said and everyone let out a small murmur of agreement even as Miles glanced at Mikaela in puzzlement to see if he was the only one lost with the conversation. She was nodding however so it was more than likely.

"So it _is_ because it's Sam?" Miles asked with a frown, thoroughly confused. "I thought that would be better though that it is him… I mean- any person would freak out over being practically engaged to a giant, err…" he trailed off with a blush as he realized everyone was staring at him. "Or is it because he's friends with 'Bee that Barricade has issues with?"

Frenzy was giving Miles a considerate look before he leaned over and whispered to Rumble who looked surprise. They whispered to each other for a bit before Rumble finally let out a small sigh and turned back towards the examination table. "What do you mean by 'better that it's Sam'?" he asked.

Optimus glanced up catwalk and frowned at the peculiar look that Frenzy was giving the boy, puzzled by it. Jazz however just grinned wider and turned to the boy. "Yeah! What're you thinking about Miles my man? Something cross your mind?"

Miles shifted uncomfortably as he found himself the center of attention again, especially since Ratchet had pushed Prowl off the table and everyone could seem him clearer than before. "Well, I would think out of anyone, Barricade would be more relaxed that it _is_ Sam he has a Link with. Especially since he's practically one of you. Imagine if it had been me or someone with no knowledge of you guys!"

Ratchet chuckled at this. "Sam has taken to our customs pretty well, he had to in order to help us relate with your government and the other humans better." He dropped his smile though as Miles shook his head frantically.

"That's not what I meant," he insisted. "I mean it's almost like Sam has _become_ one of you. He's still human and all," he continued in a rush at Mikaela's odd look, practically tripping over his words, "but I mean, he _can_ use that rock shard and talk to your God, can't he? I mean- he's the only one human who can, right? Unless you can too? Or Will?" he turned towards Mikaela for the last bit and she minutely shook her head.

Red Alert shook himself as if the shake off the daze and turned to Miles with a gentle look. "Is that the reason you thought Sam and Barricade have a Link? Because he can use the shard?"

Miles looked thoughtful. "Part of it. He can drink that horrid pink stuff of yours… though how he and Will could stand it, I'll never know. Tasted horrible when I tried. I know you need it and I'm sure soda would probably taste like crap to you but Sam seemed to enjoy it and Will just downed it so I'm not sure what he thought but…" He trailed uncomfortably as every mech in the room had adopted a look of utter shock as Miles had continued and he glanced up at Frenzy's dark red optics. "Was it something I said?" Frenzy just grinned and gave the boy a thumbs up and Miles relaxed while the rest of the mechs looked to be in some sort of shock.

Prowl turned towards Optimus, a contemplative look on his face. "Could it be possible that the only reason Sam and Barricade have a Link is due to Sam's unique circumstances? That the fact that he can use the All Spark shard means that he is capable of sustaining a Link?"

"Or is it the other way around?" Perceptor interrupted. "He can have a Link and therefore can use the shard whereas the other humans can not."

Bluestreak gave a small frown at that. "I thought it was because of the Prophecy that meant he could use the shard."

"Prophecy?" Skyfire's head jerked up in surprise. "What Prophecy?" He looked towards Optimus. "It seems we're missing some pertinent data in this conversation."

"There's a prophecy?" Motorhead asked excitedly. "About Sam? What'd it say?"

"Even I do not know what the prophecy spoke about," Soundwave admitted. "Barricade simply stated there was one."

Optimus dutifully recited the prophecy for the Decepticons though their reactions were nothing like the Autobots had been. "That's a stupid prophecy…" Rollerforce drawled.

"'Force!" Groundhog yelped, dismayed.

"What? It is! _I_ could write it better!"

"Maybe it just sounds strange being translated into English?" Soundwave guessed.

"No, it's stupid," Sunstorm proclaimed.

"Oh Sunstorm, I do believe it's time for your check up!" Ratchet declared, irritation practically dripping from the fake sweet voice he used. Sunstorm didn't move away fast enough and Ratchet had snagged the flier and had him on the table faster than the mech could blink.

"Hey! Why me next?" Sunstorm growled as he tried to climb back down.

"Hush, I was going to do you next anyhow. I need to check you first before looking over the jet twins."

Skyfire nodded and placed a firm hand on his companions shoulder. "Best to get it out of the way, correct?"

Sunstorm pouted but Ratchet snickered. "Good way to look at it," he smiled. "Especially since you're next."

"Wha-?"

"It is a strange prophecy," Groundhog admitted, ignoring the now stuttering mech beside him and handed Ratchet a new pad. "Though the gift of a 'new way of life' could mean the sudden pregnancies."

"They are gifts," Sideswipe grinned as he suddenly gave Jetstorm a tight bear hug and the sparkling let out a screeching laughter.

"But what of the guardian bit?" Skyfire asked curiously. "_Is _it speaking of Barricade?"

"Yes," Blaster spoke up just as everyone else shrugged.

Even Jazz seemed surprised by Blaster's statement. "How do you know that?"

Blaster was the one who now looked puzzled as he shifted on his feet a bit uneasy by the scrutiny he was suddenly under. "Because it's obvious?"

"Obvious how?" Prowl demanded.

"Well… 'Guardian of the night and of the day'," Blaster began. "Work it out. Night and day. Sun and moon. Light and dark…" he trailed off expectantly. Everyone else still looked blank and Blaster frowned before finishing. "Black and white…"

It was as if a collective light bulb went off over practically everyone's head. "Why didn't we notice?" Optimus murmured agog.

"Barricade is the 'Guardian'?" Miles asked surprised.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sunstreaker near shouted at the other mech. "It could have saved us a lot of trouble. You're the communications mech! Communicate once in a while, will ya!"

"I thought you realized!" Blaster yelped, practically hiding behind Soundwave to get away from Sunstreaker's glare. "I thought it was rather obvious!"

"Could that really be it?" Inferno looked incredulous. "Barricade's _paint job_? Do you really think that Primus himself would have used that as a guideline?"

"Why not? The mech's crazy," Jazz chuckled.

"It is a stretch to be sure," Optimus admitted. "But it is the only thing that fits." He frowned. '_Is Frenzy banging his head against the wall_?' He shifted in his seat to get a better view of the mechs on the catwalk and sure enough, the small mech was banging his head against the hanger wall, Rumble beside him practically fretting and the bird mimics chuckling softly. Ravage himself was just staring at Blaster in complete disbelief as if he couldn't believe what had just come out of the Autobot's mouth.

"We're going to have to get them to speak to someone in confidence," Wheeljack stated. "One on one. We're going to accomplish nothing if they keep shutting us out."

"Thank Primus Sam is able to speak to Will," Optimus nodded. "But I wish Bumblebee would open up to one of us. Ironhide got nothing out of him."

"Barricade is the same way," Groundhog agreed. "He won't speak to us since he's our superior but-" He looked towards Soundwave who was already shaking his head.

"He won't speak to me about it either." He paused as he thought about it. "Actually, I don't think he has anyone whom he holds in confidence."

"That's a sad existence," Bluestreak sounded sympathetic.

"But a common one among Decepticons," Motorhead confessed.

"With any luck they won't need our help," Red Alert stated.

"We can only hope," Optimus nodded.

The room became quiet. Only the sound of Ratchet's machines and the hum of the computer filled the room as everyone became lost in their own thoughts. Hound glanced around, taking in everyone's pensive expressions when a notion hit him. "Who's watching the Gremlins?"

Seven heads jerked up at that and Inferno let out a curse as he bolted out the door. Ratchet let out a snarl of his own as Inferno had yet to be looked over and Soundwave snagged Blasters' arm while the others were too far from the door to make a proper escape. Hound let out a small chuckle at the sound of shouting from outside.

Red Alert shook his head as he stood from the computer to go rescue his husband. "I'll bring him back," he assured Ratchet.

Everyone laughed at Ratchet's grumbling good-naturedly when a song suddenly rang out, echoing in the large open building. Mikaela jumped a bit in surprise before she started fumbling in her pocket to fish out her cell phone. A quick glance at the screen and she started gesturing franticly at the mechs who had clustered into a few small groups to discuss the sudden revelation. "Shut up! It's Sam!"

Everyone instantly went silent and watched the girl as she flipped the phone open. "Hey! Tell me you guys worked everything out!"

Everyone leaned closer, hoping the girl was receiving an affirmative when she suddenly jerked in surprise. "What do you mean a seeker found you?" She yelped horrified and everyone let out a gasp of surprise before cramming around Ratchet's med table, much to Sunstorm's chagrin. Horror turned into stunned amazement as she listened before she blurted out "what do you mean he's asking for help?"

Optimus and Ratchet shared an astonished look at that, mirrored by everyone else. "What do you mean the 'Cons have been kidnapped?" More gasps echoed around the room and Bluestreak placed a hand on Motorhead's shoulder to calm his boyfriend's sudden distress.

Mikaela stuck a finger in her other ear and pressed her cell phone closer to the other in order to hear over the sudden din before she let out a stunned gasp of her own. "What do you mean you're going to bring him _here_?"

"They're _what_?" everyone yelped and the murmuring got a bit louder.

Everyone stopped however at the sight of Mikaela's sudden wide eyes and horrified expression, more so then when she had announced that they were inbound with a Decepticon Seeker. She actually croaked her next question due to the shock. "What do you mean he's in _labor_?" Stunned silence, none the least came from Mikaela herself as she suddenly yanked the phone away from her ear and stared at it in disbelief before she looked up at the mechs surrounding her. "…He hung up on me!"

Before anyone could so much as process her outrage shout, there was a sudden cracking sound from outside followed loudly by a voice only very few recognized. "WHY AM I _WET_?"

- To Be Continued

* * *

Author's Note: I have the next chapter started. Hope to have it up in a week or 2. Sorry for the delay!


	195. Seeking Support

Chapter One Hundred Ninety Five: Seeking Support

Bumblebee couldn't have been more surprised if Ratchet had walked up to him and smacked him with a wet fish. The absurdity of the situation he suddenly found himself in had him at a complete loss with absolutely no idea as to what to do next. If Skywarp had shot at them, sure he would have known what to do; shoot back. Even if Skywarp had gone for Sam in order to kidnap him and take him to Starscream, 'Bee would have know what to do. Get Sam the slag out of there, then shoot him.

For Skywarp to suddenly appear on out of thin air, as was his wont to do, and attach himself like a limpet to Barricade was so far from what Bumblebee expected that his processor actually went blank for a moment as he stared at the pair. Ironhide and Jazz certainly never trained him for _this_. The irony of being caught unaware on a cliff named "Look Out Point" was also not lost on him and Bumblebee resigned himself to the coming teasing from both his trainers when they found out.

Not that they would know any better on how to deal with this type of situation. 'Bee also had a small inkling that even Optimus, for all his calm and collectedness in any situation, would find himself completely bamboozle by the situation. Oddly enough, it made him feel a little bit better as to his own uneasiness.

He shifted slightly as he tried to figure out his next move. His Autobot instincts said to heed the small plea of help that had been directed towards him and assist Barricade in untangling himself. His protective instincts however, said to get Sam as far away from the Decepticon flyer as possible and somewhere out of harm's way. His own childish instinct, and the one he was sorely tempted to follow, whispered spitefully in his audio to take as many pictures of Barricade's situation as possible.

Shaking himself somewhat, he glanced down at Sam wondering what the teenager thought would be the best course of action. The boy must have felt Bumblebee staring because he finally tore his gaze away from the bizarre scene to glance up at the Autobot, confusion evident in his own expression. As one, they both shrugged at each other and turned back towards the two Decepticons.

Sam for his part was clutching his box and staring wide-eyed at the keening seeker that Barricade was trying to pull away from. Somewhere in the back of his head, Sam had just always assumed that all the other flyers' personalities were exactly like Starscream in both callousness and arrogance. At least, that was the impression he had garnered from the older Autobots. To see a purple version of Starscream practically glued to Barricade as if he was the only friend left in the world… '_Wait_… _what did he say about being all alone_?'

"'Warp! Leggo!" Barricade finally had enough trying to pull back out of the clinging embrace and at last just shoved the other 'Con in a bid to get away. Much to his frustration, it didn't work. Not that he had expected it to. Skywarp always did have some uncommonly powerful grip. Strange considering seekers were normally devoid of actual physical strength. He glared at Bumblebee again, furious that the yellow mech hadn't done anything yet to help him get away from the zany flyer.

'Bee finally seemed to shake himself out of whatever deep contemplation he had been caught in and took a step forward even as he made a small gesture towards Sam to back away. He tried to give Skywarp what Barricade could only assume was suppose to be a menacing look but came across as more uncertain. "Let him go." Unfortunately, 'Bee's voice cracked on the last word and it came out as a squeak.

Barricade wished at that moment for an earthquake to suddenly shake the edge of Look Out Point loose and for the ground beneath him to crumble away, whisking him out of the rather awkward situation. He sent 'Bee a piercing stare. "Really? That's the best you can do?" Bumblebee gave him a small, embarrassed shrug.

"Should we call Optimus and the others?" Sam called up hesitantly, his gaze darting from the two 'Cons to 'Bee and back again.

At the sound of the human's voice, Skywarp leapt away the other 'Con and whirled around, a fierce scowl on his face. "You!"

Bumblebee quickly stepped in front of the boy even as Barricade snagged the flyer's arm. "Sky-" he began, but the purple mech easily shook him off and stomped towards the boy, disregarding the Autobot who already had his arm cannon transformed and powered up at his approach.

Skywarp ignored Bumblebee completely and leaned around the mech, glaring down at the small being behind him. "Give him back!" he bit out.

Sam was mystified. Of all the things he expected the seeker to say to him, that had not been it. Before he could think better of it he automatically blurted out, "Who?"

"Thundercracker!" Skywarp bellowed. "You know where he is! Give him back to me!"

"What in the pit are you talking about?" Barricade inquired firmly. He finally was able to get a firm grip on Skywarp's arm and tried to turn him back around so he was no longer facing Sam. "What happened to Thundercracker?"

"He's gone!" the flyer bit back, shaking off the arm and continuing to glare at the boy. "Along with everyone else!"

"Wait! Who's gone?" 'Bee asked alarmed.

"_Everyone_!" Skywarp wailed, finally allowing himself to look away and be turned back around to face 'Cade. "They're all gone! I'm the only one left!"

Barricade's expression went from frustration to stricken in under a second. "Gone? As in-?"

"Primus no!" Skywarp yelped sharply before the tension drained from his shoulders and his wings drooped. "At least… I think…" His expression looked just as terrified as Barricade's as he finally turned to face the other Decepticon fully. "I don't know," he admitted softly.

Sam and Bumblebee were both taken aback by the small admission. "Just who is missing?" 'Bee managed to ask, his cannon still upraised slightly but no longer aimed directly at the Decepticon, unsure. "What happened?"

"We were attacked," Skywarp snarled as he moved towards the large oak tree. Sam watched as the mech caught one of the thicker branches in his hand, almost leaning against the native plant as if he needed the support. "They're all gone. The other Decepticons have been _taken_!"

"_What_?" both 'Cade and 'Bee yelped, astonished.

"What do you mean attacked?" Barricade instantly looked towards Bumblebee who held up his free hand as if to ward off the suspicion.

"There's no way! When would we have had the opportunity to plan an attack? You've been with us the whole time! And besides," he tilted his head towards the seeker while disengaging the gun and switching it back to his other hand. "We don't even know where they've been hiding!"

"Could some other Autobots arrive without us knowing and stumbled on the Decepticons?" Sam asked apprehensively, glancing at the figure still leaning against the tree.

Bumblebee was already shaking his head in answer to Sam's question. "Both Blaster and Red Alert have been manning the computer. We would have picked up any Autobot signals."

"_Autobot_ signals," Barricade sneered. "I think we've already proven that you wouldn't recognize a Decepticon signal."

"So it was the other Decepticons," Bumblebee assumed. "What is this? A power struggle for Megatron's spot?"

"It wasn't Decepticons!" Skywarp suddenly shouted at the two arguing mechs. They turned towards the flyer stunned, as if they had completely forgotten about his presence. Skywarp grimaced, now leaning almost completely against the tree. His gaze flittered towards Bumblebee. "It wasn't Autobot's either…"

Sam looked up anxiously at that announcement and wasn't surprised to find his gaze caught by unfamiliar red optics. "That's why you told me to give them back!" Sam realized, stunned. "It was humans!"

Skywarp glowered at him but gave one sharp, curt nod. "Starscream said they were called Sector forty-eight, or something like that."

Sam blinked. "Forty-eight?"

"The group that had captured Megatron," Skywarp clarified before turning to Bumblebee, almost uncertain about speaking to an Autobot without shouting insulting at him. "And attacked you, from what I understand."

"Seven," Barricade let out a disdained snort.

"But Seven's been disbanded," Sam protested. "Simmons is even working for us now!"

"Unless they excluded the prick in the re-hiring," 'Cade countered. He placed his head in the palm of his hand and sighed though. "But I doubt it was Seven."

"Thirteen," Bumblebee groaned. It was rather obvious once he thought about it. "How in the world did they find the 'Cons though? Even Prowl couldn't find them!"

"That's because we were betrayed!" Skywarp hissed furiously.

Barricade looked startled for a moment before it went hard. "Start at the beginning," he ordered firmly.

Bumblebee found his gaze going to Barricade automatically, amazed at the tone. He had never heard the 'Con in full commander mode before and 'Bee was rather embarrassed to find that his mouth had dropped open automatically to give a full report before his processor caught up that he wasn't the one being given the order. Who knew Barricade could command everyone's attention like that just as Optimus could in full leader mode?

He couldn't help but glance down at Sam and winced to see that the human's attention was riveted to the black and white mech, awe clear in his expression. 'Bee instantly tried to quell the small voice that told him he shouldn't be surprised by the reaction and went back to focusing on the other Decepticon, forcing himself to concentrate on the more pressing matter rather than dwell on the awkward situation he found himself in with Sam and 'Cade.

Skywarp, meanwhile, had pushed himself away from the tree and started pacing, anger practically radiating off of his paneling. "A few weeks ago, Swindle showed up."

"Swindle!" Barricade yelped in astonishment. "The rest of his team-" Skywarp was already shaking his head before Barricade could finish the sentence and 'Cade instantly went off in a litany of curses in both English and Cybertronion.

Sam looked over at Bumblebee to gage his expression on how threatening this "Swindle" was only to see that 'Bee was just as perplexed as he was by the new name and Barricade's extreme reaction to it. They were both back to where they started when Skywarp first showed up and latched onto Barricade. Lost and utterly confused as to what was happening.

'Cade finally whirled around and pinned a furious gaze on his once friend. "And Starscream let him wander about unchecked?"

Skywarp raised one hand and let it fall limply. "Star was more concerned with getting a base built to worry much about everyone else. Spent most of the time arguing with Scrapper and avoiding Hook."

Barricade let out another curse. "Let me guess. Swindle lead Burgen, sector thirteen, right to your door."

"That's what it looked like to me," Skywarp growled, anger clear in his voice.

"I'm assuming with a name like 'Swindle', this isn't that much of a surprise?" Bumblebee dared interrupt the continual growling fest the two 'Cons were engaged in.

Barricade let out a bitter laugh. "It's really not," he admitted. "Swindle looks out for Swindle's best interest. Always has." He looked back at Skywarp pointedly. "Starscream knows that." Skywarp just looked back mutinous.

"And he sold out the other Decepticons without a second thought?" 'Bee continued, stunned at the notion.

"I can only assume Burgen offered Swindle a deal he couldn't refuse," Barricade confessed. "Swindle is always wheeling and dealing. He'd try to sell air in a jar if he could."

"And Swindle usually can," Skywarp reluctantly agreed. "He always had a way of making you believe that you couldn't live without whatever he's selling."

Bumblebee stared at the two Decepticons appalled. "And neither of you are surprised that he just sold you out to Burgen? That's…" he trailed off, revulsion evident in his voice. "Has he always been that cruel?"

Skywarp frowned at him but Barricade gave a small smirk. "His whole team was vicious. You should know. You took down his teammate Brawl back in Mission City."

The flyer jerked upright at this and turned towards Barricade in disbelief as he gestured towards Bumblebee wildly. "_He_ took out _Brawl_?"

"Trust me. I'm just as surprised as you are." Barricade drawled. Bumblebee looked rather surprised at Skywarp's reaction as the flyer started at him in amazement and looked to Barricade for explanation. He didn't get it as Barricade shook his head in exasperation. "You could have knocked me over with a feather when I found out."

"What in the pit is a 'feather'?" Skywarp demanded.

"A soft piece of fluff," Barricade waved his hand distractedly before turning back to 'Bee. "Onslaught could always keep his team in line, being the squad leader but I assume he's not planet side?"

Skywarp shook his head. "Or any of the other Combaticons."

"Other what?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Combaticons. They're like the Constructicons. Combiners who can merge into one giant mech."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise at Barricade's explanation. "I thought the term 'Constructicon' was just a word that was given to mechs who were builders, like construction workers. I didn't know it was a specific group!" Sam's mind boggled at the influx of information. '_Mechs who can combine into one giant mech_? _How does that even _work?'

"Ask Ratchet to explain it to you later," Bumblebee told him softly before focusing his gaze back on the two Decepticons. It was Barricade who was now pacing as Skywarp leaned forward and braced his hands on his knee joints.

"How and when Swindle got in touch with Burgen though, that's the question," Barricade brought Sam's attention back to the main problem. "If Starscream wasn't watching him, like he should have done as leader," he couldn't help but jibe, "then we have no idea when they met."

"It had to be before he met up with us," Skywarp admitted, his shoulders slumping once more. "Thundercracker actually _was_ suspicious of Swindle. He tried to keep an optic on him but Star and I just assumed he was just anxious being on a new planet with Megatron gone and seeing conspiracies everywhere to be of much help." Red optics suddenly locked on red optics. "You and Soundwave's defection didn't really help."

Barricade's optics darkened as he glared at Skywarp. "We didn't defect we just don't like how Starscream was handling his newfound leadership role," he bit out.

"That's not the issue here," Bumblebee interrupted, grabbing Barricade's arm and pulling him back and away from the seeker slightly incase they decided to come to blows. "Just what exactly happened?" he asked directly. "How were humans able to incapacitate all of you? There were… eight of you, I believe. How did they get all of you at once?"

"Ten," Skywarp corrected reluctantly. "And it probably was because we've been at something called a 'quarry'. Closed space and all that."

"Not to mention that gives your enemies the high ground," Barricade sighed. "One would think Starscream would know better." His optics locked on Skywarp. "I assume Thundercracker's paranoia is the reason you were able to escape?"

"Him and my warp drive," Skywarp admitted. "I was in the cave when we got hit."

"Cave?" Sam asked bewildered.

Barricade latched on to the other part of the statement however, ignoring Sam's small question. "Hit? Hit with what?"

Skywarp turned away from glaring at Sam again to shrug. "Some sort of pulse beam or something. I didn't hear anything or know anything was wrong until I felt Thundercracker's pain through our Link and when I turned around, everyone was down on the ground."

'Bee and 'Cade glanced at one another. "Do you think it's the same weapon they used on me when we rescued Soundwave?" Bumblebee asked. "The one that knocked me out?"

"Most likely," Barricade agreed.

Skywarp was looking between them startled. "They weren't knocked out with the first beam," he explained. "The second one did however. The first one did something to their systems. Thundercracker was conscious but he told me he couldn't move and his audios were getting nothing but static." He glanced at Bumblebee, hesitant again. "Soundwave was captured? Do you think that's where they took Thundercracker and the others?"

"Doubt it," Barricade dashed his hopes. "Burgen probably has another base of operations somewhere else."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Bumblebee agreed with a frown as he tried to think of what Burgen could have used. "The machine used on me sent me straight into stasis lock, not incapacitate me. Some sort of microwave beam?"

"More like an EMP device, only more powerful," Barricade guessed.

"They were able to put you right in stasis lock?" Skywarp asked stunned. "How did you get out of it? Your medic?"

"Meh-" Bumblebee instantly cut himself off and Barricade took over.

"Frenzy was able to get him out while Ratchet was still en-rout."

"_Frenzy_?"

"You can ask Soundwave for the full story later," Barricade told him. "You said Thundercracker was conscious and could talk to you through your Link? Did he give you any information about what he was seeing?"

Skywarp shook his head. "His optics were out along with his audios," he explained. "I was telling him what I was seeing. Or rather, what I could while hiding in our dug out shelter." Skywarp's expression became embarrassed. "He spent most of the time trying to convince me not to rush to his aid."

"Did you see which way they went when they left?" Barricade inquired.

Skywarp shuffled his feet slightly. "I didn't really stick around. The second I engaged my warp drive; they would have realized they missed someone from the sound of displaced air. Thundercracker told me to warp out and get as far as I could." He hesitated and Barricade gave him a pointed look, waiting for him to continue. Skywarp deflated. "He told me to find you."

Barricade's optics flickered in surprise. "What?"

"Thundercracker said you and Soundwave would help. He always figured that you had your reasons for leaving. Everyone knew neither of you got on with Star. He knew you'd help."

Barricade nodded. "Of course we're going to help. Maybe not for Starscream specifically but Thundercracker, Hook and the others defiantly don't deserve to be in Burgen's clutches."

Bumblebee looked at the two apprehensively. "Do you want to keep this from Optimus?" he finally ventured. "They could probably help with finding Burgen but…"

"You would do that?" Skywarp looked at the Autobot scout stunned. "Keep this from the other Autobots?"

"I don't think we should," 'Bee replied firmly. "But it's not really my decision, is it?" He looked between the two 'Cons.

"It would probably be best to get their assistance though," Barricade told Skywarp. "The human government is already involved and actively searching for Thirteen. Pooling our information would be our best bet."

"Especially if they can factor in where the other Decepticons were taken," 'Bee agreed. "Perceptor and Wheeljack could probably triangulate better and we'll at least know where to start."

Skywarp shifted again, still apprehensive and Barricade sighed. "Skywarp, I know you hate the Autobots but right now the only thing that matters is finding the other Decepticons. Getting the Autobots to use their resources will help us find them that much faster." Skywarp still looked as if he might disagree. "Thundercracker sent you to find us for a reason and I'm sure Soundwave will agree when we tell him that getting the Autobots involved is the best course of action right now in order to find them."

"I don't like it!" Skywarp protested.

"You don't have to but its kind of the only option we've got right now in order to find them in time," Bumblebee insisted.

Skywarp glared at him before he once more leaned over braced himself on his knees again. "I don't like any of this! I can't hear him!"

"It's more than likely they're keeping him and the others in stasis lock. That's why you can't hear Thundercracker on you Link."

"What would you know about it?" Skywarp snapped. "You're not Aligned with anyone! How could you even begin to understand how a Link even works?"

Barricade saw Sam flinch at that and he let out a huff of air in exasperation. "You're right. I don't know." He could see he surprised Skywarp with that admission. "But I can guess well enough."

Skywarp groaned and leaned over again, reaching up with has hand and catching one of the larger branches of the oak tree to balance himself. Bumblebee looked over at Barricade in surprise and finally moved closer to the other 'Con to whisper. "Is it really that painful for them to be separated like this?"

"How should I know?" Barricade hissed back. "Ask Prowl and Jazz. They would know better than anyone."

Sam completely missed the small conversation going on between his two companions however as he watched the flyer worriedly. "Are you okay?" he finally couldn't help but ask.

The other two mechs whirled around, astonished to see that Sam and Skywarp were rather closer together than they had before but Skywarp wasn't even looking at the boy. "No," he moaned in answer. "My slagging Spark just will not stop aching!"

"Your spark?" Barricade asked horrified. "Is it trying to reach out for Thundercracker?"

"Well what else could it be?" Skywarp demanded as his other arm left his knee and went around his chest, bracing himself fully on the branch. "It hasn't stopped since I left the quarry!" He grimace again and doubled over.

"Do you think he's hurt?" Bumblebee fretted. "Are you getting a feedback loop?"

Skywarp shook his head. "I don't know. It doesn't feel like anything we've gone through before." He broke off with wince. "Almost feels like something's trying to break out of me."

"_WHAT_?" all three screeched, startling Skywarp.

"What? What is it?" he demanded, alarmed.

Barricade and Bumblebee were just looking at one another however, stunned. "He's fully Aligned?" Bumblebee murmured.

"For as long as I've known them," Barricade nodded, stunned. "And, judging from the LAX incident, they've been on Earth a while."

"Probably as long as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe," Bumblebee mused.

"What? What's going on? What does this have to do with those two idiots?"

Bumblebee cringed slightly as he turned back to Skywarp. "You may not like it, but you kind of have to go with us to the Autobot base now. You need to see Ratchet."

"What? What for?" Skywarp looked between the two fretfully. "What's happening to me?"

"It's Primus' answer for the destroyed All Spark," Barricade sighed. "You're going into labor." Skywarp just looked at him blankly. "You have a sparkling inside you! We have to get it out!"

"I have a _what_?" Skywarp bellowed before looking down at his front in shock. "How in the pit did it get _in_ there?"

"You and Thundercracker haven't exactly celibate while on Earth have you?" Barricade drawled.

"We're still not exactly sure how it works but your sparks together made a sparkling," Bumblebee shrugged. "And now it big enough to be out in the world."

"What?" Skywarp tipped forward as the branch under his hand finally gave way to the weight and snapped. Both Barricade and Bumblebee leapt forward to catch him, helping the shocked mech down to the ground.

"Look! It's a long story and if this sparkling is anything like Sunny's, we really don't have the time to explain!" Barricade snapped. He glanced at 'Bee. "Can you get in touch with them?"

Bumblebee hesitated. "If Thirteen is around and monitoring…"

"I have my cell phone!" Sam piped up. "It's a cheap burner one Will and Epps got for our trip to the Arctic. I can call Mikaela on it."

Barricade hesitated. "Make it as short as you can. Less likely to give them time to trace." Sam gave a sharp nod in understanding and Barricade turned back to Bumblebee. "So how in the pit do we get him to the base? I don't think he can transform and a purple jet overhead is bound to get noticed anyway."

"Well he can't just walk down the street as he is!" Bumblebee snapped back.

Sam tuned the small argument out as he set his box down and pulled out his phone, dialing Mikaela's number by memory. He glanced back over at the three mechs and winced as he saw that Skywarp had managed to get a grip on one of the panels on Barricade's helm and yanked the other Decepticon down, bellowing something in their native language just as the other end of the line was picked up and Mikaela's voice came down the line.

Her greeting startled Sam. With everything going on with Skywarp and the other Decepticons in the hands of Burgen, he had forgotten about the very reason why he and the others were at Look Out to begin with. He could feel his face flaming up and he knew that he was going to get grilled the moment they got back but it would have to wait until after the current emergency had been dealt with.

"Mikaela, listen. We have a bit of a situation. A seeker found us." He winced at the sudden screech in his ear. "Don't panic! It's not what you think! He's asking for help," he instantly tried to placate her as he glanced back at the mechs by the tree.

Skywarp had picked up the broken branch from the ground with his free hand and had started beating Bumblebee with it. 'Bee yelped as he darted out of the branch's reach while Barricade wrestled to get himself out of Skywarp's grasp. Sam inched further away. Honestly, Skywarp was acting worse than Sunstreaker had.

"The other Decepticons have been kidnapped," he continued on. He sighed as Mikaela's echoing shouts got louder down the line. "Listen, we'll explain everything when we figure out how to get Skywarp, the seeker, back to base."

Skywarp had given up trying to hit the out of reach Bumblebee and concentrated on smacking the already captured Barricade. Sam winced. "We _have_ to bring him to the base," he pressed on. "He's _got_ to see Ratchet. He's in labor."

Some sort of strangled sound echoed down the line and Sam glanced back at the mechs in time to see Skywarp had released Barricade and was struggling to get to his feet. Bumblebee grabbed the arm with the branch, whether to help Skywarp to his feet or just to keep him from smacking him again, Sam wasn't sure but it was apparent that they were getting ready to leave. "Mikaela, have Ratchet get set up! Hopefully we'll be there soon!" he got out in a rush before he hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket as he rushed towards the group.

"That did it!" Skywarp was snarling. Sam was startled as Skywarp jabbed a finger in his direction. "Grab him!" he ordered. Bumblebee was swift to obey and Sam quickly grabbed his discarded box and stepped up into the offered hand.

"'Warp! What are you doing?" Barricade demanded as the flyer dropped the branch and wrapped his arm around 'Cade's, leaning against him as he had the tree.

"Putting an end to the arguing," Skywarp growled before turning to Bumblebee and threading his other arm around 'Bee's free one. "Base coordinate!" he snapped.

Barricade recoiled in surprise but Skywarp's grip was still unnaturally firm. "Wait!" he shouted even as Bumblebee automatically rambled off the coordinate.

Sam wasn't sure what exactly was going on before it suddenly felt as if all the air was drastically sucked out of his lungs and he was jerked backwards and sideways all at once. There was a bang and Sam completely lost his balance, falling backwards. Thankfully 'Bee had curled his fingers to keep Sam from tumbling down to the far ground. He shook his head, trying to banish the stars from his eyes and the ringing in his ears.

When his vision cleared, he was greeted by the sight of Skywarp looking down in the direction of his feet with a fierce scowl.

"WHY AM I _WET_?"

~TBC

* * *

**A/N**: I swear, that moat is the best accidental plot device I could have ever come up with! xD


	196. Oh Brother!

**Cover Me**

**Written By** **The Black Dragon Queen**

**Author's Notes:** Yeah... this was suppose to be up last week. ... ^^a sorry

**NOTICE**: THIS FIC IS NOW ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN~! Same pen name. If FFnet disappears, you can find me there

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Ninety Six:Oh Brother!

Skywarp glared down at the water lapping at his sides in complete disgust. Most likely his turbines were drowned by this point and will be about a day or two before they managed to dry out completely. A few wires would also have to be replaced completely at least if not all of them.

"Aw who cares," he finally groaned as another sharp pain rippled through his chest circuits. He had other things to worry about rather than water in his propulsion system. Groaning, he moved forward and literally crawled out of the moat and onto the hard ground.

He completely ignored Barricade and the Autobot still in the horrible liquid as they fired rapid questions at the human, trying to gain reassurance that he was okay. Skywarp let out a small growl. As if his molecular scramble was a three-credit piece of junk. He knew how to warp, thank _you_ very much.

Glancing at the base the Autobots had claimed he frowned at the sight of two red mechs and a large black mech he didn't recognize already running towards them as even more poured out from a building further away. Skywarp didn't even have the energy to be bothered anymore. Ensuring his wings were flat he flopped backwards.

It wasn't a second before there was suddenly a face mere inches in front of his own staring down at him, clicking excitedly. "Oh goodie," Skywarp drawled as he tried to shove the face away halfheartedly. "The scorpion is here."

There was a chuckle from Barricade but it was the approaching footsteps that the Seeker listened too. "Don't move!" a voice snapped with the sound of a cannon charging up to emphasize the point. Skywarp couldn't help but sigh at that. Like he was able to move at the moment even if he wanted to. Obviously he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"Inferno! Lay off!" another voice snapped even as Skywarp heard Barricade and the yellow Autobot scout clamber out of the water.

"Don't shoot! We need to get him to Ratchet!"

Skywarp frowned to himself. Wasn't that the human's voice? The _human_ was defending him? What the slag?"

"Why? What's wrong with him?" the second voice asked and Skywarp felt Scorponok being shoved off him. The scorpion instead settled down next to side, laying half on his left wing contently. Allowing his optics to flicker back on Skywarp wasn't surprised to find a pair of blue optics staring down at him. The green pair however was a bit startling.

"Err…" Skywarp blinked at the tiny white creature, before turning back towards the owner of the blue optics, "you have something on your shoulder."

The Autobot smiled down at him before a hand snagged his arm, pulling him away. "Damn it Red, stop that!" the first voice chastised. "He's not one of _our_ 'Cons ya know."

"Hey!" Barricade called out annoyed.

"What?" the first voice - Inferno apparently – called back.

Skywarp frowned and looked over at the other mech that had come up on his left next to the scorpion, hoping for some answers. Another pair of green optics stared down at him and the mech began, unbelievably, having a conversation with the _scorpion_ in high clicks and whistles. What in the _Pit_?

Another small mech suddenly appeared on the mech's shoulder before moving down towards the scorpion. Scorponok didn't even seem to care. '_What the slag is going on around here_?' as yet a third pair of green optics looked up at him. The other mechs pulled him back to the conversation, hoping to get some sort of clue as to what exactly he had been plopped in the middle of by searching out the apparently insane Autobots.

He managed to catch Barricade's gaze and he looked back pointedly at the small round _thing_ on Scorponok's back. "What _is_ that?"

Strangely, it was Inferno who answered. "Gremlin." Skywarp just _stared_.

"Why does he need Ratchet?" the one called "Red", whom he could only assume was the "Red Alert" Bumblebee has mentioned earlier, was asking as he pulled away from the other red mech and moved back to Skywarp's right side, concern evident in his voice as he still looked down at the prone Skywarp, looking for any sign of obvious injury. Even the small mech, the gremlin apparently, looked at him in interest.

"We may as well just wait for him seeing as he's headed this way," Inferno stated before Barricade and Bumblebee could reply. He apparently had given up keeping Red Alert away from Skywarp. However, seeing as how the seeker had barely moved since exiting the moat, Inferno clearly had determined nothing was going to happen. Instead he moved to push the green optic mech slightly back so the there was room around the Decepticon on the ground for the incoming Autobot hoard.

Indeed, what sounded like a stampede of Autobots were headed his way and a voice raised from the din. "What in the _Pit_ were you two thinking?" the recognizable voice of what could only be the Autobot's most famed chief medic shouted at them.

"What in the pit are you squawking about?" Barricade shouted right back and Skywarp had to give it to him. Barricade never backed down from fight. "He's in labor! You would have our afts if we _didn't_ bring him here."

"He's in labor?" Red Alert gasped in astonishment and even Inferno made a small squeaking noise before speaking with one of the other Autobots for confirmation. Something about a "phone call", whatever _that_ was.

"I mean about letting him _warp_!" Ratchet clarified hotly, ignoring Red Alert's outburst. "Do you have any idea what it could possibly do to the sparkling?" there was a pause. "And _SAM_! You let him warp with a human?"

Skywarp could feel his annoyance returning. Honestly, he'd been warping since he was a small sparkling himself. Didn't anyone have any faith in something he could do quite literally in his sleep?

"I'm okay!" The human quickly yelped even as Bumblebee replied, "We already asked him and he says he's fine."

"I still want to scan him!" the medic insisted. "Like I was suppose to do to ensure the Energon he drank didn't do anything to him fist thing this morning."

Skywarp shot a look at the small human still seated in Bumblebee's palm in amazement. "Humans can drink Energon?"

There was a chuckle beside him and Groundhog, of all mechs, knelt down beside him. Skywarp wondered vaguely when Red Alert had moved. "Apparently Sam and Will can but the other humans ensured us it tastes rather horrible to them." Skywarp just stared up at him in disbelief and Groundhog snickered again. "Remember that expression, you're going to be wearing for quite sometime around here before you get use to everything."

Skywarp frowned. "Whatever," he huffed before he allowed himself to quick a small grin at the small 'Con. "I see you found your commander."

Groundhog nodded, his own smile nearly cracking his face in half. "We knew Barricade wouldn't go down that easily."

Another pair of blue optics suddenly looked down at him, assessing him in one glance. Skywarp only then realized that he could practically feel everyone surrounding him and looking down at him while he had been conversing with Groundhog. "How long have you been feeling this pain?" Ratchet demanded.

Eons with Hook made Skywarp answer truthfully. "Since yesterday morning."

The medic made a strangled sound as everyone else murmured around them. "That long?" Skywarp simply nodded.

"Wait, but Sunny had his sparklings within hours, not days," a voice called out from the back of the group.

"But Ratchet was right there on their ship with him when he did go into labor," another replied.

"Where are they anyway?"

"I had them stay in the main hanger with their sparklings until everything is sorted and we can give them the all clear." Optimus Prime had finally arrived on the scene. The large mech looked down at Skywarp, an unreadable expression on his face. "I assume congratulations are in order."

Skywarp just looked at the Autobot leader in puzzlement. "For what?"

"For what," Red Alert snickered. "For the sparkling of course."

"Oh don't remind me," Skywarp groaned as another pulse went through him. He looked to Ratchet pleadingly. "You can get it out of me?"

"Honestly 'Warp," Barricade was suddenly over him frowning down. "Believe it or not, this isn't such a bad thing."

"You still haven't sufficiently explained how it even got in me to begin with!" Skywarp growled in annoyance. "I would think I would know if there was another mech inside me."

"Technically it's just the spark of a young one," Ratchet explained, running a scan over the Decepticon's chest. "And it most defiantly is large enough to be taken out. However, we should be having this conversation in my med bay. I'm sorry-" he shot Optimus a glare. "Med-corner."

Groundhog laughed, pulling Ratchet and Skywarp's attention away from the Prime. "We should be able to survive for now with just the corner. It's certainly better than anything I ever had."

Optimus took the opportunity to step back away from the medics and towards 'Bee and 'Cade wanting to get at least some information as to what had happened. "What was that about the other Decepticons disappearing?"

"They didn't disappear, they were taken!" Skywarp hissed angrily as he overheard the question despite Optimus trying to be quite.

Optimus looked surprise but Barricade just nodded. "Seeker hearing," he explained.

Skywarp struggled slightly as he tried to sit up. He didn't get very far however with the scorpion still on his one wing. "They were captured by humans!" he snarled.

"It was Burgen," Sam announced from 'Bee's palm when Optimus turned back to them.

"Apparently one of the Decepticons went rogue and turned the in to Sector Thirteen," Bumblebee continued.

There was a murmur from the mechs but Skywarp ignored them as he turned to Optimus. "We have to get them back!"

"And we will," Ratchet nodded. "But right now we have to focus on you and your sparkling."

"But Thundercracker-"

"Will have our heads if either of you were hurt," Soundwave spoke up as he moved to where Skywarp could see him. Skywarp just frowned at him.

"The only time we _ever_ saw Thundercracker really mad was whenever you were injured so just allow Ratchet to work for now, for our sake?"

Bumblebee gave Barricade a small kick to the leg. "You suck at puppy eyes," he muttered.

"Hey, you've never had Thundercracker temper aimed at you. That bastard is downright mean when he's mad," Barricade informed him. He leaned over and mock whispered, "Think Jazz in a snit."

"Hey Runner man! That ain't cool," Jazz called out with a frown. Barricade shrugged unrepeated.

Optimus, meanwhile, just nodded. "I have many questions for you about what happened with the Decepticons," he glanced over at the glaring Ratchet, "but clearly they will have to wait for a bit."

"Clearly," Ratchet drawled. "Groundhog, help me get him up and into the med-corner."

Groundhog simply nodded at the command and shoved the scorpion off Skywarp's wing completely before hooking a hand under Skywarp's arm while Ratchet snagged the other. As the two hauled him to his feet, Ratchet was looking around at the gaping Autobot as if searching for someone before he turned to Optimus. "I suppose the other fliers are with the twins?"

Skywarp's jerked his head around from where he had been watching Groundhog's companions waving at him next to Inferno and the strange mech. "Fliers?" he yelped in shock. "There are other seekers here?"

Optimus glanced over at Skywarp hesitantly before turning to Ratchet. "I did ask them to say with the twins and their sparklings. I thought it would be best with yet another new Decepticon arriving."

Skywarp glared at the Autobot leader. "Somebody answer me! You have other seekers?" He looked to Barricade and Soundwave, who were actually glaring at Optimus.

"We did tell you the situation," Barricade huffed.

"You had Sam tell Mikaela you were inbound with a pregnant seeker. You didn't say if there was anyone else arriving with you."

"Not to mention you two had left the compound without notifying anyone of your absence," Prowl added as he stepped up. "You could have been compromised or the phone call could have been a trap. Better to be safe than sorry."

Barricade just jerked his head in Skywarp's direction, "clearly, he's such a threat at the moment when he can't even get up properly."

"Is anyone going to answer my question?" Skywarp finally shouted exasperated before looking at Groundhog pointedly. "Are there more fliers here?"

Groundhog shifted uneasily. "Well, not exactly."

Ratchet just let out a snort as he glanced behind the group of staring Autobots. "Looks like they listen just as well as the twins do."

"What?" Optimus whirled around to see even more mechs headed their way, a pair of humans struggling to keep up but falling further behind. He groaned as he dropped him forehead in the palm of his hand. "Why doesn't anyone ever just stay put?" he muttered.

There was a small laugh. "Where would be the fun in that?" Hound came up beside the Autobot leader. "Looks like the little ones made a break for it."

"Should we be surprised?" Wheeljack snickered as he moved to Ratchet's side; ready to help his husband with anything Ratchet might need him to do. "They get into just as much mischief as their parents."

Skywarp ignored them; too busy staring at the smaller mechs running ahead in shock. If he hadn't already completely flabbergasted by the strange actions of the Autobots upon his arrival, the sight of two little sparklings- _Seeker sparklings_- just about had bowled him over.

He could feel his jaw drop and his head whipped around to stare at Soundwave who had moved closer to where he was being supported by the medics. The larger 'Con just gave him a small shrug but Skywarp could practically feel the suppressed laughter radiating off of Soundwave's frame.

With a frown, he looked back towards those approaching even as Ratchet tried to nudge him forward so he could get the seeker into the med bay. Skywarp stayed stubbornly put. He would recognize those two forms racing after the sparklings anywhere. The two frontliners who found it such great fun jump on his and Thundercracker's back during a skirmish.

'_Wait, what had that mech said about Sunstreaker having sparklings_?' he wondered. '_Barricade and Bumblebee said something to that effect_…'

He could feel his jaw dropping once more as the pieces clicked and he turned back to Soundwave who was smirking. "What in the name of Primus-?" he began before his processor failed him and his voice trailed off.

It was Ratchet who snarled, "Very much in the name of Primus as it was his doing to begin with."

"Those two…two… _morons_ have _Seeker Sparkling_?" Skywarp practically bellowed.

"Ironhide seems to think it's a great cosmic joke on the two," Barricade said from slightly behind him. "A way of revenge if you will."

Skywarp didn't know whether to be appallingly horrified or absolutely thrilled at the notion of the pair having to chase after high-strung seekerlings. "They don't know the first thing about how to raise a seeker!" he finally got out.

"Well, they are trying," Jazz grinned, ignoring Prowl standing firmly behind him, a silent, scowling guard watching Skywarp critically. "And we do have some help," Jazz made another gesture towards the new group approaching. "And now that you're here we'll be able to get even more information on Seeker rearing!"

"I think Skywarp is going to be slightly busy with his own," Ratchet grunted as he tried to get Skywarp moving again only to yelp in surprise as he felt his newest acquired patient suddenly go lax in his grasp and started sinking to the ground. Both he and Groundhog scrambled to keep the seeker upright. Wheeljack quickly moved behind the flier and wrapped an arm around his waist, hauling him upwards.

Skywarp didn't even pay any attention to the small group hovering over him apprehensively as he just stared in disbelief. His jaw had gone slack again and his red optics were so bright they nearly appeared white with shock. Optimus looked to Ratchet anxiously before he finally followed Skywarp's line of sight at the mech that had just stumbled in his own surprise before stopping dead where he was.

"_You_!" Skywarp suddenly roared furiously, startling everyone around him. Utilizing the surprise at his clearly overwhelming anger, Skywarp yanked himself away from the three sets of hands holding him and started running himself.

Ratchet nearly had a spark attack, sputtering in surprise and aggravation before bolting after him with Groundhog, everyone else scrambling to follow. Barricade and Soundwave shared a confused look as they dutifully ran after the pair of medics. Barricade could feel a small touch at his elbow as Bumblebee came up on his other side, worry plain on his face while Sam still seated in his palm just looked confused. The two 'Cons just shrugged.

Skywarp completely ignored the small seekerlings who were staring at him in awe and excitement even as their caretakers scooped them up as he passed. He ignored Ratchet shouting behind him to stop running and the small pains coming from his chest. He ignored everything, his focus firmly placed on the mech in front of him watching his approach with stunned disbelief. He never slow down, he just hauled back his arm and took a swing.

The other mech didn't even try to dodge the blow though it didn't seem to hurt him much, just take him aback. He did recover enough though to snag Skywarp's wrist before the seeker could land another hit. Skywarp, to his credit, didn't give up and instead brought up his left arm to pound against the mech's chest.

"How could you?" he shouted, agony clear in his voice and oblivious to the large group coming up behind him, his focus intent on the mech he seemed determined to beat up. "How _could_ you? You _bastard_! We though you were _dead_! _He_ though you were dead! He watched you die! He felt your Link _snap_!"

A collective gasp went up at that but Skywarp just plowed ahead heedless of the shock rippling through their audience at the mention of a snapped Link. "He told me you were gone! He saw you die in an Autobot raid!" Optimus and a few others gasped at that. "He said that you were dead. Dead! How can you be here? Your dead!"

Skyfire, for his part, simply snagged Skywarp's other wrist to keep him from pounding on his glass canopy chest even as he stared down at the seeker in wonder. "Astral?" He gasped in amazement.

"'Astral'?" Hound tilted his head in confusion.

"I am assuming it is short for 'Astralplane'," Perceptor explained even as he watched Skyfire try to keep a grip on Skywarp without injuring him. "The name of Skyfire's brother."

A collective cry went up from the group. "_BROTHER_?"

Skywarp just looked back up at Skyfire furiously, the fight seeming to finally drain out of him. "Where have you been?" he asked, his voice now quiet and broken compared to the loud bellows from before.

"Where have you been?" Sunstorm finally stepped forwarded into Skywarp – _Astralplane's_ line of sight.

"'Storm!" Skywarp gasped in surprise. "You're alive too?"

Sunstorm let out a small grumble of annoyance. "Of course I am. You think they could bring _me_ down? Hah!"

"But," Skywarp looked from Sunstorm to Skyfire and back again. "But where have you _been_?" he asked again.

"With the refugees where we were looking for _you_!" Skyfire suddenly snapped, his own anger clearly starting to get the better of him. "Where you _should_ have been! Instead you've been fighting the war? You joined the _Decepticons_?"

Skywarp suddenly yanked back away from Skyfire furious, but Skyfire held onto his wrists firmly so he settled for sneering. "Oh no!" he started shouting again. "You don't get to say anything about that!" he bit out angrily. "You have no say in this."

"I have plenty of say in this!" Skyfire shouted. "Astral, how could you?"

"How could I not?" Skywarp spat back. "You were nowhere to be seen and I couldn't just abandon him! Not with him declining so fast! Fighting the Autobots is the only thing that kept him focused and the only way he could do that was to join Megatron's insane fight. That was the only thing that kept him from finishing himself off completely so he could go to the well of sparks to be with _you_!"

Skyfire froze at that, shocked. "He's a Decepticon?" he asked, his voice sounding spark wrenching with distress and sorrow. "But why would he-? He would never!"

Skywarp let out a bitter laugh. "Why not. He saw the Autobots kill you. He wanted them dead for what they did to you. That thought has been the _only_ thing that's kept him going all this time."

Barricade and Soundwave shared a stunned look as they listened to Skywarp and began connecting the dots. Bumblebee noticed the shared look and prodded Barricade in the side again before he leaned over and whispered, "Who's he talking about?" Blaster on Soundwave's other side turned at that, wanting to know the answer just as much.

"If it is who I think it is…" Barricade trailed off actually looking like he might purge at any moment.

Bumblebee was surprised to see Soundwave was right behind him in the nausea department and Blaster actually put a hand on the other mech's arm as if to steady him. "God _damn_ it!" Soundwave bit out before turning back to Barricade. "It make's sense. It's the _only_ thing that makes sense. Why didn't I see it? Why didn't we see it?"

"Why didn't _Hook_ see it?" Barricade snarled furiously. "A snapped Link. Damn it all to hell. No wonder he's crazy."

Baffled, Bumblebee looked down at Frenzy, Rumble and Ravage who were guarding both Mikaela and Miles. Rumble and Ravage both looked just as taken aback as Barricade and Soundwave. Frenzy, or Megatron rather, just looked at Skywarp and Skyfire with a melancholy look on his face. Sam gave Bumblebee a small look and he nodded and leaned down to allow Sam to join his friends and possibly get some information from Megatron.

"He would never-" Skyfire was protesting admittedly, though his resolve seemed to be fading. "He's not a killer."

Skywarp let out a bitter laugh. "Then prepare yourself for a shock because he is."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Perceptor finally broke in. "But who exactly are you speaking about?"

Optimus turned to Sunstorm. "You were searching for two, correct. One was your brother? The one who had a Link with Skyfire? Flareup?"

"Solarflare," Sunstorm corrected absently as he continued to stare at Skywarp.

Skywarp just let out a small laugh. "Not anymore. He changed his designation after he witnessed what he thought was you being killed, we both did." He looked again at Skyfire, his _brother_. "I took 'Skywarp' so I could have part of your name in my own so I would never forget you. _He _however, gained his new name another way. The night he spent screaming his anguish to the stars."

"No way!" Jazz gasped in surprise and even Prowl froze in place, staring at Skywarp in disbelief. Bluestreak clung to Motorhead's arm while Motorhead himself leaned slightly on Rollerforce surprised.

"You don't mean…" Optimus' optics were bright and his own jaw had dropped before he glanced over at Ratchet who was looking just as shocked.

Bumblebee jerked upright, stepping slightly in front of Sam and the other humans, shock, anger and sadness all mixed into one as he realized who it was exactly that they were speaking about.

"Starscream."


	197. Baby On Board

**Cover Me**

**Written By** **The Black Dragon Queen**

**NOTICE**: THIS FIC IS NOW ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN~! Same pen name. If FFnet disappears, you can find me there

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Ninety Seven: Oh Baby!

"Starscream?" Sideswipe yelped aghast sending a ripple of shock through the assorted group. "We're talking about _Starscream_?" He looked to Sunstorm stunned, clutching Jetfire to his chest tightly; much to the sparkling's dismay. "You're Starscream's brother?"

"Never mind that!" Sunstreaker snapped before looking to Skyfire. "You're Starscream's Linked? We have Starscream's _husband_?"

Skyfire looked at Sunny surprised before back down at Skywarp who just nodded in confirmation. "He took the name 'Starscream' and joined the Decepticons that very day." He looked back at Skyfire resolutely. "And I went with him."

Skyfire, for his part, seemed torn with his emotions for a bit before eventually sighing and nodded tiredly. "Of course you did. He's part of your trine…"

Skywarp actually grinned at that. "And complete too. We found our third."

"You found your third? Another Decepticon?" Skyfire asked, stunned.

"Thundercracker is a accomplished flyer and a worthy third!" Skywarp defended heatedly. He hesitated a moment before continuing on. "And my Star Link!"

"Your Star Linked?" Skyfire stared down at him before his own jaw finally dropped and he looked back to Ratchet before whipping his gaze back to his brother. "You're Aligned? And you have a sparkling coming?" his voice got increasingly louder until he finally shouted, "he got you _pregnant_?"

"Which is why we need to get him into my med bay," Ratchet finally shook himself out of his stunned state and moved forward to take control of the situation. "Skyfire, if you could help me get your brother into the main hanger…"

"_I'll kill him_!" Skyfire snarled even as he scooped Skywarp up off the ground and turned to start heading back towards the way he had come.

"You will do no such thing!" Skywarp yipped and smacked Skyfire on the shoulder. "If you even go _near_ Thundercracker with the intent to hurt him-" He broke off with a wince, his hand moving up to press against his own chest.

"Right! Skyfire stop antagonizing Skywarp! If you push him anymore I'll kick you out, family or no!" Ratchet snarled.

Skyfire actually brought Skywarp closer to his chest as if worried Ratchet was going to physically yank the smaller seeker away from him. "He's my _brother_."

"Trust me, we all know he's your brother," Groundhog drawled. "But he's Ratchet's patient right now."

Skyfire seemed to come back to himself. "Right…med bay… sparkling… Sparkling?" he looked down at his brother in complete surprise. "He's having a sparkling."

"Which is why you shouldn't drop him," Sunstorm snickered.

"I won't!" Skyfire snapped as he headed towards the main hanger again.

"I'm not a sparkling myself you know," Skywarp pouted.

"Just let him fuss," Groundhog snickered where he was walking alongside. "If your Linked was here, I would think the commotion would be much worse."

Skyfire snarled at the mention of Thundercracker. "Your third has much to answer for," he told Skywarp as they entered the hanger.

"Leave Thundercracker alone for Primus' sake!" Skywarp huffed.

"As long as he gives me the right answers."

Strangely enough, it was Perceptor who started chuckling. "Oh I don't know this Thundercracker save from what I've heard, but suddenly I feel very, very sorry him." Rollerforce gave him a puzzled look and he explained. "Nothing is worse than getting the third degree from a scientist." Many looks of understanding dawned on most of the mechs while a few others winced in sympathy.

"That might come back to bite you since he's also 'Flare's third," Sunstorm snickered.

"'Flare will understand," Skyfire insisted.

"'Flare's already done it!" Skywarp snapped and that seem to startle the larger mech. Skywarp looked heavenward. "Honestly, he's a scientist too you know. Even before he became our third let alone before we realized Thunder' and I were Linked, Starscr- Solarflare went over his background and grilled him like there was no tomorrow." He gave a small laugh. "Then went through the whole thing _again_ when we _did_ learn of our Link. Seriously, if he can withstand Starscream's interrogation, yours is nothing."

Skyfire looked abashed at that while Sunstorm laughed again as they made their way to the med corner. "He's got you there!"

"How are you feeling?" Ratchet asked as soon as Skyfire set the purple mech down.

"It throbs every so often," Skywarp reported dutifully.

Ratchet nodded as he pulled over a small table with random items on it. "Most likely this will be a slower labor than Sunstreaker's. He had two impatient sparklings to deal with. You only have the one."

Skywarp stared at Ratchet for a long second before he looked over at Sunstreaker. The yellow Lamborghini just glared down at the flyer, as if daring him to say something. Wincing as another pulse went through him Skywarp just gave the Autobot a small nod of respect. Sunny's optics brightened in astonishment for a moment before his attention was pulled back to the two younger mechs trying to make their way to the med-table.

"What's all the ruckus about?" A voice called from the small door as Epps wandered in, followed by a hobbling Fig and Knight. "You guys have been running out, running in, running out, running in. Something explode or what?"

Barricade shot Knight a small glare but Sam was already surrounded by Rumble and Frenzy slash Megatron. Sam had snagged Mikaela's arm and gave her a small tug back while Ravage got in front of her. Even still, Bumblebee gave the Decepticon a slight nudge towards the small group of humans. They glared at each other and Skywarp watched curiously as Barricade finally nodded and moved towards the stairs for the catwalk the humans were climbing.

'_What was that about_?' Skywarp wondered.

"Who's this one?" Fig asked taken aback upon spotting Skywarp as he slowly made his way up the steps. "Another mech you met up in Antarctica?"

"Of sorts," Soundwave chuckled. "Skywarp, one of Starscream's trine. Skywarp, the humans."

"You mean those jets that took shots at us?" Epps yelped in shock.

"And Ratchet's new patient since he's in labor," Jazz informed him cheerfully.

"What?" Epps shouted again looking to Sam who nodded.

"But how did he get here?" Knight asked confused looking towards Sam for answers. "I didn't hear an incoming jet."

"Oh… er…"

There was a sudden commotion from the other side of the hanger as Jetfire managed to wiggle away from Sideswipe and bolted to the table before any of the other adults could snag him. "You flyer yes? You go in sky with us?"

With his brother already at the seekers side, Jetstorm doubled his fight with Sunstreaker while Sideswipe hovered behind Jetfire unsure. The red frontliner's instincts said get his sparkling _away_ from the Decepticon threat but at the same time, Ratchet _was_ right there and Skywarp didn't seem as if he was going to do anything to the young mech. It seemed instead that Skywarp just couldn't stop staring at the tiny flyer in shock.

"Gold optics?" he muttered softly before finally seeming to get a hold of himself. Glancing at Sideswipe he turned back to the sparkling asking quietly, "you mean you haven't flown yet?"

"We fly so!" Jetstorm called out. "At cold water ship."

"They went flying once on the way back," Barricade explained at Skywarp's puzzled expression. "But we thought it best if they wait to try again until we got back here."

"You fly with us now, yes?" Jetfire asked again excitedly.

Skywarp glanced at Optimus, almost looking for an answer as to how to deal with the seekerling, before he looked down at Jetfire again. "Uh… I'm not sure if…"

"But you fly well as, no?" Jetstorm asked, as it seemed Sunstreaker finally relented and brought him closer so he wasn't shouting his questions.

"Er… yes, I fly."

Jetfire looked up at Sunstreaker excitedly. "So we fly when he here? We'll be good! No leaving the water circle! Promise!"

"You shouldn't be going near the moat anyhow," Sunny chastised.

"Skywarp won't be able to watch you fly anytime soon," Ratchet came to the rescue as per usual. "Not today at least."

"Awwww…" the two younger ones pouted. Jetstorm seemed determined not to give up however as he turned towards Sunstorm. "You fly with us?"

"You'll go flying later," Sideswipe tried to comfort the two. "Everyone is busy right now."

"Say that every time," Jetfire pouted.

"They do need to fly you know," Skywarp spoke up, surprising the two older twins. "It's not like we have a choice really. The longer we're on the ground the more… uncomfortable we become."

Sideswipe looked as if his resolve was wavering as the two looked up at him pleadingly. Even Sunstreaker looked torn. "But I still feel safer if they were with an older flyer when they go into the air," the yellow mech sated.

"And they should," Skywarp nodded. "I took to the sky naturally but when we're young, a flyer's frames are still fragile and it will take time for their stabilizers to adjust." Looking up, he reared back slightly as he realized he had everyone's attention. Shifting uneasily, he still pressed ahead. "Lots of flying time but in small increments. Just a small time a day, gradually increasing to strengthen the wings and allow the systems to calibrate."

"Like strengthening a bone."

Gazes shifted towards Miles who blushed slightly and tried to hide behind Rumble. The two bird mimics startled when Sam suddenly snapped his fingers. "Oh right! You broke your leg on that skateboard a few summers ago. I remember that. You had to walk just a bit every day to get its strength back up. Same principle, right?"

"Er… right," Skywarp looked back at the smaller seekers. "Short distances lower to the ground so the fall is shorter."

"FALL?" The few mechs closer to the med table winced at the volume of the shout from the two parents.

"You don't think they'll fall a time or two?" Skywarp asked skeptically.

"Oh I remember 'Flare falling all over the place. Drove our caretakers crazy," Sunstorm announced with a cackle.

"I suppose we were very lucky when on the ship." Sideswipe dropped a hand on the top of Jetstorm's head. Sunstreaker nodded.

"So we fly now?"

"No," Sunstreaker said just as Ratchet said, "why not."

Everyone turned to Ratchet who was standing next to his cart glaring at everyone. "You certainly can't stay in here!"

"Oh!" Sideswipe's optics flickered in realization as he glanced down at Skywarp's chest plating. "I suppose we can't. Well we might as well go back outside."

Sunstorm was surprised to feel a shove at his back and glanced down at Skywarp. "You don't want me to stay?"

Skywarp gave him a strange look. "Why would I want you here? He'll have to crack me open to get the sparkling out right?" he stated gesturing towards Ratchet. "I don't want you anywhere _near_ me when he does!"

"You heard him, out of here the lot of you!" Ratchet started shoving Bluestreak towards the door and snagged Motorhead by the arm. "Out!"

"I still need to speak to him," Optimus protested.

"He's right," Prowl stated as he stepped up. "The sooner we get the information the sooner we can start looking for Thirteen."

"He's stable for now but if I say get out you _get out_," Ratchet glared at his friend and leader.

"No argument from me," Optimus nodded.

"Do you need me to stay?" Perceptor asked hesitantly.

Ratchet shook his head. "Groundhog will have to learn what to do eventually and he's better equipped to help with what he can for now than you are."

"Oh thank Primus," Perceptor sighed and started to turn to leave when Ratchet called him back.

"See what you can do with getting the Energon refiner started. We're going to need it sooner rather than later."

Wheeljack, who hadn't moved from his place by Ratchet's equipment seemed torn at that and indeed, even Skyfire looked hesitant. Skywarp however just grabbed a hold of his brother's hand and Perceptor waved at Wheeljack to stay where he was as he headed out. "I'll see what I can do," he called back over his shoulder.

There was a few others still hesitating on whether to stay or go. Rollerforce left with Perceptor, Motorhead and Bluestreak, followed by Hound and the twin's small family along with Sunstorm. Red Alert however, looked as if he wanted to stay even as Inferno started towards the exit.

Prowl was standing firm at Optimus' side as the other mech was going to be staying for at least a little while longer. "Come on babe. We don't need to stay for this." Jazz tried to tug him towards the door but Prowl stood firm.

"I need to stay for the interview."

"I think I can ask a few questions on my own," Optimus chuckled.

Jazz just grinned tugging on Prowl's arm again as he snagged Red Alert's elbow with his other hand. "See, come on love. Op will give you the low down when Ratchet boots him out."

Suddenly Barricade reached out and snagged onto Jazz's own arm keeping _him_ from leaving as the silver mech started to go past the catwalk stairs. Prowl tensed automatically before he finally gave the 'Con an inquiring look while Red Alert turned to Barricade confused.

Jazz glanced at the hand on his arm in confusion. "What is it? Are we forgetting something?"

"Something all right," Barricade shot him a smirk. "We _are_ going to need the shard eventually," he drawled. "Unless you think we have time to build a body."

Stunned silence from the few remaining Autobots while Groundhog and Skywarp looked about puzzled. Glancing over at Soundwave, Groundhog was amazed to see he looked just as surprised as the Autobots. Even his small team coming down the stairs with the humans looked stunned.

"Slag!" Ratchet yelped even as Optimus whirled around.

"Do we even have anything we can use?" Optimus asked.

"Use? Use for what?" Skywarp sat up anxiously, looking at Optimus and Ratchet in quick succession.

"No! There's nothing here! Unless you want to talk about that charred out truck out there!"

"There has to be something!" Skyfire insisted. "There's really nothing here?"

"It's an abandoned military base! We drive ourselves! Why would we need anything else?" Ratchet shouted.

"Can you get anything out here then?" Skyfire looked to Optimus.

"I can try and get in touch with Keller but it may be a while."

"Can we make another trip to Tranquility?" Bumblebee asked startling Skywarp. He had quite forgotten he was there.

"The trip there and back, depending… maybe. His labor is not progressing as quickly as Sunstreaker's did."

"I can go," Bumblebee offered. "You don't need me here."

"And I'll go!" Sam offered. "You need a human to drive the car back."

"Car?" Skywarp asked baffled.

"We need you to stay here and work the shard," Barricade reminded Sam even as he glanced at Bumblebee. "I don't think we want Jazz working it for this unless we want _him_ to go into labor."

"I can go then," Soundwave spoke up.

"You don't know the town like I do though," Bumblebee countered even as he shot Barricade a small glare.

"I can go with him," Mikaela quickly volunteered. "And I can drive just about anything."

"I think it would be better if I go Princess," Epps chuckled. "Especially if we're running out and buying a car quick with no questions asked. They'll sell to me more than you." Mikaela pouted but didn't argue.

"Do you think they have the time?" Prowl asked turning to Ratchet. "It's a hour there, find a car and then drive back, not to mention avoiding any teams from Sector Thirteen… three point seven hours round trip."

"That might be pushing it," Ratchet frowned. "I only have Sunstreaker's labor to go off of."

"But what else can we do?" Optimus asked.

Skywarp looked back towards the Autobot leader in bewilderment before turning back to Skyfire. "What are you talking about? What are they talking about? Skyfire? What are you all talking about?"

"Something we can use as a frame for the sparkling," Wheeljack explained to him as Skyfire was still shooting questions at Ratchet.

"Frame? It doesn't have a frame?" Skywarp was starting to panic.

"It'll be fine," Wheeljack tried to sooth, setting a hand on the seeker's shoulder in hopes of calming the mech down. "You're just holding the spark of the sparkling. We're going to have to make the body."

"What…? What do you mean we have to make a body?" Skywarp yelped horrified.

"Just what he said," Jazz stated as he wandered over. "It's not like we have Primus' alter anymore."

"You have to build them a body? But… but… it will be a seeker, right?"

Jazz hesitated. "The only reason Jetstorm and Jetfire are flyers is mostly because we were on an aircraft carrier when Sunny went into labor. There were jets to spare."

"So my sparkling is going to be a grounder?" Skywarp shrieked, bringing everyone else's attention back to him. "But… but… it… he… flyer!" he garbled.

"Look at it this way, you can always have him reformatted later on if that's what he wants," Wheeljack offered in hopes of perking Skywarp back up. His optics flared in surprise at the sudden warmth under his hand. "Ratchet! He's hot!"

"What?" Ratchet pushed everyone out of the way and snagged the hair-dryer shaped scanner, Groundhog watching over his shoulder with a frown. "Shit. That sparkling wants out. It's pressing against his plating in a way I don't like."

"But we don't have anything to put the sparkling in!" Bumblebee yelped. "I thought you said there would be more time."

"I thought there would be but he's already been in labor for over a day. We should have expected it to hit suddenly."

"What do we do?" Skyfire asked frantically

"Red, you've been down in the subterranean base more than us, is there anything down there we can use?" Prowl demanded.

"Not a thing," Red Alert reported in dismay. "And anything that _is_ down there is damaged."

"So there's nothing here to use?" Skyfire asked dismally.

"What about Judy's car?" Everyone looked to Fig who was watching the goings on in complete bewilderment. "That green one out by the mess hall. It's just been sitting there since I got here. It's not like we need it with you lot here."

"My mom's car? She doesn't have a car, she has an SUV…" Sam's eyes suddenly went wide as he remembered. "Dad's car they used the night they went out when Thirteen attacked my house! That car you mean? The Austin-Healy? The one that costs over a hundred _grand_?"

Bumblebee looked down at Sam in surprise. "You don't think he'll let us use it?"

Sam winced. "It's an emergency, of course he'll let us use it… it's just…"

"We will reimburse him if need be," Optimus added.

Sam cringed again. "It's just that my dad loves that car."

"And it will be used to save a life," Epps dropped a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'll go get him!" Miles announced and ran for the smaller door, Ravage right on his heels.

"Well, it's something at least," Ratchet sighed in relief. "All right, all of you who don't need to be here ge-" He didn't get any further than that however as Wheeljack suddenly sank to the floor in an ungraceful heap, nearly pulling Groundhog with him. "Jack!"

"I got him," Groundhog announced even as Ratchet ran around the table Skywarp was laying on. The others quickly moved around them in concern.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ratchet questioned.

"I'm not sure…"

Groundhog had already snagged the scanner and was running it over Wheeljack before he suddenly reached out and snagged Jazz's arm, pushing him slightly away from the table and the seeker on it. "Don't touch Skywarp. It looks like his distressed sparkling is causing Wheeljack's some sort of sympathy distress."

Ratchet shot Groundhog a baffled look. "Wheeljack's what? What is it?" He glanced at Skyfire. "Is this a seeker thing?"

Skyfire shrugged even as Jazz's jaw dropped. "Sympathy distress? You mean he is _too_?" Jazz gasped.

Prowl just frowned. "I thought you told me it was Ratchet who was pregnant."

"Prowl!" Ratchet yelped. "I hadn't told anyone yet!"

Wheeljack froze as he just stared up at Ratchet stunned. "You're carrying a sparkling."

Ratchet fidgeted a bit before he gave his spouse a small smile. "Surprise," he said quietly.

"I knew it!" Laserbeak crowed, startling a few around him.

"Of course you did," Buzzsaw drawled. "We all did."

"And now I owe Ironhide a hundred bucks," Optimus sighed.

Jazz looked to him in surprise. "But we knew-"

"Oh we knew all right. 'Hide just bet someone else would blow the whistle before Ratchet got up the nerve to admit it."

The Autobot leader suddenly had to duck to avoid a large bucket tossed his way. "You two are betting on me?" Ratchet bellowed.

Groundhog, meanwhile, just seemed baffled by the image on the scanner as he looked to Wheeljack and Ratchet. "But I thought you were married to each other."

"We are, why?" Ratchet asked curiously, his irritation at his friends dissipated for now. Groundhog just flipped the scanner around so Ratchet could see the screen.

Ratchet stared and then stared some more even as Prowl tugged Jazz out of the blast radius.

"WHEELJACK IS PREGNANT?"

- To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know, I'm a horrible person for taking so long. :( On a side note, I'm insane and started a new Hobbit Time-Travel Fanfic. "Into The Fire" on my AO3 page. Yeah... I'm insane.


End file.
